Raíces
by PaxQuing
Summary: Yo no pedí ser el chico huérfano de la banda... pero lo era. Lo cual era fastidioso e irritante en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca me importo. Pero es mi ultimo año! quería por un momento, tener contacto con ellos, mis PADRES. Eran mis raíces. Harry dijo que viajar en el tiempo era peligroso, pero si lo analizamos, no fui yo quien hizo el viaje... en conjunto... Soy hombre muerto.
1. Chapter 1

'Vaya… mi último año.' **Ted Lupin sonrió a su reflejo; estaba frente al espejo de su cuarto; feliz, se miraba tratando de verse mejor, al menos por ese día. Después de varios minutos frente al espejo se dio cuenta que la mejor forma de empezar ese día era siendo el mismo. Despeino su cabello, su fleco castaño rubio fue lo único que maso menos peino, la parte azulada estaba realmente fuera de su lugar. Al ver su reflejo terminó esbozando una ligera sonrisa, orgulloso de su aspecto. Se miro una vez más. Wow! ya había crecido y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta como paso… Después sus ojos se enfocaron en la parte superior de aquel espejo; había varias fotos y calcomanías que había adquirido a través de los años. Se detuvo en la esquina superior izquierda, había una memoria ahí que resaltaba incluso más que las calcomanías de neón (de algunos conciertos muggle a los que había asistido). Si, eran sus padres; la bella Tonks con su singular cabello rosa… Ted rio.** 'enserio parece chicle.' **Dijo entre risas para después posar sus ojos en su padre; decorado de cicatrices, con un aspecto cansado y tormentoso, como sabía que había sido su vida, pero con esos ojos llenos de bondad.**

'son tus ojos…' **Ted salto del susto, para encontrarse con Harry recargado en la puerta de su habitación, contemplando la escena. Ted trago saliva y se sonrojo un poco, no le gustaba que lo vieran así… a veces solo se sentía como el chico huérfano de la pandilla y aunque Harry ya le había dicho que él sabía lo que se sentía, igual no le gustaba.** 'enserio que toque la puerta; las cinco veces, como acordamos.'

 **Ted desvió la mirada, aun recodaba como le hizo prometer a Harry ese acuerdo; hace un par de años ¿la excusa? necesitaba su espacio. Después se sintió apenado por obligar a Harry en su propia casa a seguir una regla impuesta por él, aunque no podía negar que le gustaba tener ese pequeño espacio, Harry lo sabía.** **'** No se escuchaba música ni nada, así que tuve que entrar para asegurarme de que no te adelantaras a partir.' **Ted alzo la ceja, estaba seguro que iba a decir algo como "que estuvieras listo" o "que no te hubieras escapado" pero no… en lugar de eso dijo unas palabras extrañas y con un significado dudoso.** 'digo hoy es tu primer ultimo día.' **Sonrió. Hubiera deseado tener ese primer ultimo día como Ted; seguro la historia hubiera sido diferente, pero a lo mejor no le estaría diciendo esto al chico de cabello azul… chicle, Harry sonrió, sabía que ya era algo de familia.**

'Deja de sonreír, se que estas celoso.' **Dijo Ted con una sonrisa juguetona. Harry también rio después acomodándose sus ya famosos lentes.** 'aun me faltan algunas cosas pero…' **Sacaba algunas sudaderas debajo de las sabanas de su destendida cama** '…ya bajo. Lo prometo' **Harry sonrió resignado, Teddy no había heredado ni un gramo del lado ordenado de su padre y eso a veces desquiciaba a Ginny.**

'no vayas a olvidar nada, de acuerdo?' **Le lanzo una cachucha, el chico sonrió y se puso de inmediato la gorra.** 'y trata de dejar esto… decente.' **Ted giro su cuello para mirarlo con algo de fastidio. Harry alzo sus manos inocente.** 'Hey! Guarda toda esa energía para el Quidditch' **dijo saliendo del cuarto.** 'pero enserio haz que se vea bien.' **señalo el suelo y finalmente cerró la puerta.**

 **Ted suspiro y se tiro al suelo mirando todo su tiradero; todavía había residuos de su patineta; patineta que se había partido a la mitad… dos meses atrás. Su ropa tapizaba una parte del suelo y su closet… más bien era solo un mueble de adorno. Los libros estaban desordenados en el pequeño librero que había tenido desde niño (cuando Harry inocentemente creyó que Ted heredaría el gusto por los libros como Remus). Algunos posters de sus bandas de rock preferidas estaban entre la pared y la gravedad del espacio, su alcancía estaba en el suelo intacta (Ted había tratado de quebrarla hace tiempo, pero Ginny le había puesto un encantamiento que la hacía inquebrantable. Algunas fotos seguían de pie en sus cuadros, otras se encontraban regadas en el mueble con otras cosas, como envolturas de dulce. Y la lámpara de Lava mágica que había comprado el mes pasado estaba colgando en el techo.**

'y eso como llego ahí…?' **Realmente no lo recordaba. No sabía por dónde empezar y si lo dejaba así Ginny seguramente le daría un sermón hasta que entrara al expreso. No era una opción, no quería empezar su primer último día con un regaño de la pelirroja.** 'además es muy ruda.' **Dijo comenzando a levantar algunos trapos que adornaban su cama. Alcanzaba a escuchar como Ginny apuraba a todo el mundo; aunque lo negara tenia cierto lado maternal de Molly y la mayoría de las veces lo demostraba en Navidad y el primer día de clases. Ted ya había retacado toda su ropa en los cajones de su cama, en donde encontró el bote de basura; irónicamente parecía lo único limpio en ese lugar. Después de "terminar" con el cuarto (bajar la lámpara de Lava del techo) Ted por fin decidió salir de su habitación, tomo su baúl, se puso su gorra y camino hasta la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo al girar la perilla, se quedo ahí titubeando y volvió al espejo. Para mirar la foto una vez más.**

 **Ted nunca había cargado con la foto de sus padres a Hogwarths; como ya lo dije, no quería ser señalado como el chico huérfano de la pandilla; mucho menos el huérfano sufrido de la pandilla. Pero este día era especial, este día… era su último primer día.** 'Listos para volver?' **Le hablo a la foto que seguía haciendo los mismos movimientos que antes.** 'debo de advertirles… McGonagall sigue siendo muy regañona, pero bueno supongo que nos envidia un poco, con eso de que somos geniales en transformaciones.' **Rio, sus ojos se habían nublado un poco y es que imagino una vez más a sus padres entrar en aquel castillo, sin duda era inevitable no llorar, guardo la foto dentro de su chaqueta, curiosamente el bolsillo estaba en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Teddy cerró los ojos y puso su mano en ese lado como si la quisiera meter a su corazón. Alguien toco la puerta e inmediato el chico se compuso, limpio sus ojos y le dio la espalda a la puerta.** 'ahí voy!' **Grito como si estuviera acomodando todavía sus cosas.**

'Necesito que me ayudes!' **Era James. Ted suspiro, toda la semana James le había pedido consejos sobre cómo actuar el primer día; aunque Ted sabía que no seguiría ninguno de ellos. Y es que James simplemente no era de los que seguían un consejo.** 'Ted! Abre la puerta!' **Harry también había obligado a su familia a seguir esa absurda regla de su habitación.** 'vamos!' **Ted se sentó en la cama solo para fastidiarlo un poco, era la cuarta vez que tocaba.** 'ya con esta es la quinta!' **el chico advirtió, en cuanto termino de tocar abrió la puerta y dio un paso intrépido… así como su personalidad. El chico cayo de inmediato, había chocado con el enorme baúl del metamorfomago. Ted rio y camino hacia la puerta.** 'muy gracioso Ted…' **Dijo James acomodándose la ropa.**

'Tu madre no te dijo nada sobre esa ropa?' **Y es que James llevaba una sudadera deportiva y uno pantalones de mezclilla rotos, lucia algo desaliñado.** 'luces ridículo.' **James lo ignoro y fue directo a su espejo. Ted trago lo siguió nervioso, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo de la foto.**

'me despeine!' **James dijo fastidiado, Ted arqueo la ceja confundido y es que el cabello del aun niño (al menos para Ted) no era precisamente muy dócil. El extrovertido chico se miro al espejo un par de segundos y se despeino el cabello. Ted quedo boquiabierto y es que ahora parecía una mandrágora bebe.**

'¿ahora se supone que estas peinado?' **Dijo Ted a punto de reírse. Pero James asentía confiado en lo que hacía.**

'de que hablas? luce genial! Si!' **Decía el chico orgulloso.** 'seguro esto la va a volver loca.' **Ted abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Ahora le gustaba una chica?**

'James, Luna está casada…' **Ted camino a la puerta. James lo volteo a ver ofendido, aun así ignoro su comentario y lo siguió con ese aire altivo que lo caracterizaba.** 'ayúdame con esto.' **Le pidió al puberto que lo ayudara con la maleta. James lo ignoro y miro la habitación, como si estuviera buscando algo.** 'hey! ¡Pepenador! Deja ahí… ¿Qué buscas?' **James se acerco a uno de sus cajones, en cuanto lo abrió toda la ropa salió disparada, como si necesitaran un respiro. James sonrió y busco entre la ropa algo que le sirviera para completar su outfit.** 'James! Lo acaba de ordenar!' **Ted grito tan fuerte que Ginny pudo escucharlos desde abajo.**

'tienes una errónea idea de la palabra orden!' **James seguía buscando enérgicamente algo útil.** 'que te parece un gorro rosa? Nah, muy femenino…' **Ted se detuvo y se lo arrebato ofendido.**

'es mi favorito.' **Agradeció que el chico lo sacara, lo había olvidado para las fiestas navideñas.**

'esto! Un cinturón de piel, accesorio básico de un chico malo.' **Ted sacudió la cabeza, James a veces decía cosas sin sentido.**

'sea lo que sea que busques, tómalo antes de que tu madre suba y terminemos en un aprie…'

'¡James Sirius Potter!' **Ambos chicos se quedaron helados al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja.** 'ya te dije que no vas a ir vestido de esa manera a la escuela.' **James arrugo la frente.**

'es injusto! porque el si puede?' **Ted lo mato con la mirada. Ginny miro a Ted y se dio cuenta del tiradero de ropa que tenia, respiro profundamente. Ted empujo a James ahora ambos estaban en problemas.**

'ambos tienen 2 minutos para estar LISTOS…' **Pronuncio esa palabra energéticamente.** '…en la puerta. Y ya saben a lo que me refiero con estar listos.' **Abrió los ojos y los miro amenazante, levanto su dedo índice y señalo primero al onceañero.** 'tú! ve y vístete bien.' **Ted por fin recordó a quien parecía James vestido así… a él.** 'y tú!' **Ted abrió los ojos sorprendido.** 'arregla esto.' **Le dijo seria. Segundos después miro a James y acaricio su cabello amorosamente.** 'sé que estas nervioso por tu primer día…'

'no lo estoy…' **Dijo James con aire despreocupado. Ginny lo escucho pero ignoro pensando que solo estaba fingiendo.**

'pero no necesitas esto!' **lo señalo de pies a cabeza. Ted solo quería escuchar a la mujer, a ver a qué nivel ofendía su forma de vestir.** 'solo necesitas ser tu, no todos estos trapos feos y… de pésimo gusto.' **Ted contuvo la risa.** 'Sé que es muy sencillo decirlo, pero si todos nos apoyamos seguro que podemos hacer esto mas alcanzable.' **Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos. La pelirroja noto que la estaban mirando como una maniaca, así que se puso seria.** 'Así que… apoyen.' **Sentencio y camino a la salida, en la puerta de la habitación se dio la vuelta para volver a hablarles.** 'los dos! James fuera de aquí!' **él pequeño no tuvo opción más que salir, eso sí, refunfuñando porque no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que decía su madre. Mientras tanto Ted miro al monstruo de ropa que había de nuevo en el suelo.**

'hey!' **James volteo a ver a Ted aun con la frente arrugada.** 'si quieres me lo llevo y te lo doy allá.' **James medio sonrió y asintió agradecido.** 'solo no lo menciones o va a matarnos a los dos.' **James rio y camino de regreso a su habitación. Una vez más estaba tratando de meter todo al cajón, pero en el segundo round todo era más difícil. Desde abajo escucho gritar a Ginny amenazante: "un minuto", lo que lo presionaba aun más. Por fin decidió meter un puño de ropa debajo de la cama y el cajón sello a la perfección. Bajo a la sala, todos ya estaban desayunando con las maletas en la puerta; James estaba vestido diferente, sus pantalones estaban en perfectas condiciones y el sueter que usaba no era viejo como el anterior, su cabello… seguía igual de despeinado. Albus parecía soñoliento, apenas había tocado su plato, Ted sonrió y se acerco. Despeino a Lily que solo rio y festejo su llegada. Harry estaba terminando de leer el periódico y Ginny… bueno Ginny seguía en estado Molly.**

'Ted, estás seguro que esa ropa va a servirte con este clima?' **Ted suspiro y la saludo.** 'come, aquí está tu plato; doble ración…' **no entendía porque a él siempre le daba doble ración.** 'puse algunas barras para que coman en el camino; hay de chocolate no te preocupes.' **Ted se sentía de nuevo como niño de once años, se sentó junto a Albus y apretó su hombro, el chico sí que estaba a punto de caer de sueño, porque su hombro estaba tan flojo que parecía hule.** 'De acuerdo tienen cinco minutos…'

'enserio madre?' **James le dijo fastidiado, Ginny acepto que tal vez estaba exagerando un poco pero igual lo ignoro.** 'estamos comiendo, no puedes esperar que hagamos las cosas en tiempo y forma, sobre todo en tan corto tiempo!'

'oh James Potter…' **Ginny uso su tono sarcástico mientras ajustaba el cronometro de su reloj de mano.** '…no has jugado una final de Quidditch en muerte súbita.' **Harry bajo el periódico y miro a su esposa. Ginny alzo los brazos, sabía que tenía la razón.**

'James, no le hables así a tu madre…' **Harry finalmente acepto que su adorada esposa tenia la razón; así que le sonrió, la pelirroja hizo lo mismo mordiendo su labio inferior para señalar después el plato del Señor Potter. Harry rio y por fin, el mago hizo a un lado el periódico y comenzó a comer su platillo.**

'dejen de mirarse así! Estamos comiendo!' **James dijo asqueado.**

'¿¡a qué hora vas a callarte y terminar con tu plato!?' **Ginny se volteo molesta con el mayor de sus hijos; James metió su cuchara a la boca repleta de cereal en contestación. Ginny rio y es que su ocurrente hijo estaba haciendo viscos mientras masticaba. Lily y Ted también rieron.** 'te aprende rápido…' **Ted sintió la mano de Ginny en su hombro, la volteo a ver fingiendo estar ofendido, la pelirroja sintió que se había metido en un problema pero el azuleño sonrió de inmediato, Ginny le quito la gorra y lo despeino cariñosamente.** 'sin gorra en la mesa.' **Ted asintió y se dedico a terminar su platillo.**

 **El desayuno se retraso por tres minutos. Ginny estaba a punto del colapso nervioso; mientras, Harry jugaba con Lily esperando a los tres chicos que estaban siendo asediados por la pelirroja. Por fin llegaron a la estación 9 ¾ Ginny seguía acomodándole el cuello a la camisa de James, el chico por más que huía, jamás consiguió escaparse de ella. Ted en cambio había rescatado al pequeño Albus y ahora caminaba entre la gente buscando caras familiares, todo mundo les sonreía y saludaban, porque sabían quiénes eran: los hijos de Harry Potter. Ni a Teddy, ni a Albus les gustaba mucho pero de alguna forma ya se habían acostumbrado, James… bueno él era otra historia.**

'en dos años será tu turno Al.' **Al sonrió incomodo.** '¿Qué sucede? Es genial!' **Albus termino sonriéndole al que él veía como un verdadero hermano mayor.**

'es solo que me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí…' **Dijo nervioso el chico mientas miraba a todos los chicos reunirse con gente que conocía. Ted lo miro y lo despeino.** 'ya sabes para ayudarme un poco.'

'hey… yo estaré aquí ese día, no importa si ya tengo trabajo o lo que sea que vaya a estar haciendo, estaré aquí apoyándote.' **Albus lo miro realmente contento, eso significaba mucho para él.** 'Además no deberías preocuparte, James va a estar en Hogwarths contigo…' **Albus miro a su engreído hermano que se pavoneaba entre los saludos de la gente, Ginny lo tuvo que llevar del brazo porque estaba a punto de regalar autógrafos.** 'okay, se que eso no ayuda…' **Ted rio al ver al chico.** 'pero tendrás a Rose, ella es genial, ¿no te parece?' **Albus pensó en la idea de tener a su mejor amiga y prima en la misma casa, eso sí le ayudaría mucho así que sonrió consolado.** 'además Al tendrás amigos, se que ahora se ve difícil e imposible, pero si yo lo conseguí, para alguien tan interesante y famoso como tú será pan comido.' **Albus rio al escucharlo, Ted se sintió bien parecía sentirse mejor, ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que Ted salió arrollado por alguien, Albus salto del susto para después sonreír nervioso a su primo.**

'que hay Al?' **Fred saludo al chico, Albus alzo su mano para saludarlo. Después el también salió disparado esta vez Ted fue quien lo aventó en venganza.** 'hey! Eso es abuso de autoridad!' **Le dijo el pelirrojo acomodándose la chamarra.** 'entonces tu ultimo año! Es una pena, te irás sin la copa de Quidditch. Gryffindor será el ganador este año.' **Ted volvió a empujarlo.** 'No te lo viste llegar, verdad bogart?' **Fred seguía riéndose.**

'la hemos ganado antes y la ganaremos esta vez, además, ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a ser un Gryffindor cabeza de zanahoria?' **Ted agarro al pelirrojo del cuello y lo comenzó a despeinar.** '¿Qué si terminas en Hufflepuff? Entonces tu opinion de la copa seguro va a cambiar…' **Ambos se reian.**

'Hey! Que tienes en contra de los cabezas de zanahoria!?' **Ted se detuvo y la observo, ahí estaba cruzada de brazos con su cabello esponjado y esa actitud de liderazgo; la morena Roxanne Weasley.**

'Puedo defenderme solo Rox!' **Fred dijo casi en el suelo, la de cabello esponjado alzo una ceja.** 'es parte del plan, en unos minutos estará en el suelo.' **Negó con la cabeza y se acerco a saludar a Ted que seguía sometiendo a su hermano menor.**

'hola Rox.' **Ted la saludo sujetando al pelirrojo, la chica se acerco al metamorfomago y apretó su nariz, el chico soltó de inmediato a Fred que cayó al suelo. Mientras sobaba su nariz hubo aproximadamente tres cambios en él. Rox había descubierto el año pasado el punto débil de Teddy; fue una vez que visito a los Potter, Teddy tenía un resfriado horrible y cada vez que estornudaba cambiaba su forma, cosa que lo molestaba ya que no podía controlarlo.** 'Odio que hagas eso…' **Rox sonrió traviesa.**

'Lindo color Ted.' **Fred señalo su rostro, Ted miro al vidrio del expreso, su piel era purpura y su cabello amarillo, sacudió su cabeza y poco a poco retomo su forma anterior, el fleco castaño rubio y la parte del remolino azul chicle. Y su piel, se torno del mismo color de siempre.**

'Tranquilo Fred, recuerda que no todos tienen la actitud para llevar este tono.' **Dijo orgullosa mirando el color de su piel, Ted sonrió desafiante y poco a poco torno su piel más oscura hasta llegar al color de Roxanna, su cabello lo volvió rizado y color rojo como la pequeña Lily. Ambos Rox y Fred rieron y es que no parecía Ted para nada.**

'que les parece?' **Dijo el chico luciéndose, Al rio también y tuvo que admitir que los colores extravagantes eran mas lo suyo.** '¿no les gusta?'

'vuelve antes de que mi madre te arroje a las vías.' **Rox dijo con una lágrima en el ojo. Ted volvió a ser Ted. Y ambos hermanos agradecieron que lo hiciera.**

'al parecer todo ese estilo se los dejare a ustedes…' **Fred asintió aun riéndose.** 'Miren quien viene ahí!' **Fred y Rox comenzaron a jugar con Al, Rox le mostraba un juego pirotécnico que su padre estaba probando, mientras que Fred hacia un pequeño inventario sobre las cosas que llevaba para vender una vez que arribara a Hogwarths.**

'entonces vas a llevarlo como tradición de la familia, ¿Fred?' **Rox corrió abrazar a su prima-casi hermana Molly. La chica le regreso el abrazo.** 'ansió por probar los salta clases 2.0, el año pasado me hubieran servido…' **pensó en ese Examen de transformaciones horroroso que tuvo.**

'no te preocupes Molly este año, Fred se encargara de hacerles la vida más sencilla. Es una suerte que te tocara Ted!' **Rox cruzo los brazos orgullosa y Ted solo sonrió, Molly trato de ver que había en la maleta de su primo Fred pero el pelirrojo se negaba a mostrarle.**

'eso espero… Hola Al!' **Molly saludo al pequeño.** 'donde esta Jam…'

'estoy a un paso! Solo a uno para enfrentar mi destino!' **Molly se arrepintió de haber preguntado.** **El chico se colo entre ellos como la humedad.** 'que hay Molly…' **La chica solo alzo la mano para saludarlo y camino hacia Roxanna.** 'Fred, Rox…' **caminaba entre todos sus conocidos como si fuera quien estuviera a cargo.** 'lindo cabello, original, salvaje, único enserio' **Ted no podía creer lo engreído que podía llegar a verse, ni siquiera parecía hijo de Harry.**

'gracias James!' **Roxanne dijo orgullosa.** 'entonces serás nuestro cliente Jamie?' **Rox le pregunto despeinándolo, sabía que lo odiaba.**

'hey!' **el chico la trataba de detener.** 'lo estoy considerando…' **Por fin la pelirroja lo dejo en paz.** 'primero tengo que concentrarme en entrar al equipo de Quidditch…' **Fred alzo la oreja, él también llevaba tiempo esperando por este momento, por alguna razón siempre había pensado en Al, pero ahora que lo veía, James parecía una mejor opción, así ambos podían ir a las audiciones juntos, después de todo ambos eran nuevos.**

'Gran idea Potter.' **El pelirrojo se acerco al chico mirándolo de pies a cabeza.** '¿Tú qué dices hermana?' **Rox cruzo los brazos titubeante, James sintió algo de nervios pero de inmediato se compuso, no quería mostrar miedo alguno.**

'estas seguro que no vas a llorar James? Digo… recuerdas la navidad pasada?' **El despeinado chico se puso serio, mientras veía como ambos hermanos se burlaban de él.** 'y fue un pase ligero.' **James se cruzo de brazos. Ted rio recordando aquel batazo que Rox le había dado por accidente a James en Navidad, él chico amaneció con un chipote morado al día siguiente, imagínense el drama que hubo en la casa de los Potter esa semana.**

'Ginny tuvo que maquillarlo para que se callara…' **Ted le hecho más sal a la herida, James lo negó de inmediato. Pero los hermanos no paraban de reír. Ted solo se detuvo a observar como el vanidoso de James hacia lo que podía para detenerlos, incluso Molly reía, Hasta que la luz se apago… al menos para él. Tambaleo en cuanto todo se volvió todo oscuro.**

'Adivina…' **Reconoció de inmediato ese dulce tono de voz… últimamente era su sonido favorito. Pero quizá adivinarlo tan fácil lo haría verse aburrido, así que titubeo un par de veces y como resultado pudo escuchar una melodiosa risa. Por fin toco las manos de la persona y "adivino".**

'Victoire.' **Dijo seguro, al segundo pudo volver a ver los colores del lugar y una chica rubia apareció frente a él, le sonreía y para Teddy, Victorie tenía una de las sonrisas más bonitas… de toda las personas que había conocido; era honesta y alegre con un brillo raro… lo hacía sentir…**

'porque te sudan las manos?' **Albus miro al metamorfomago que seguía sonriéndole a Victorie sin decir una palabra.** 'Ted…' **lo jalo de la manga, solo así Ted puso reaccionar.**

'¿qué? Nah…allá esta…' **acaricio a Albus y lo empujo en la dirección que creía estaba su madre.** '¡Hola! ¿Como estas?' **Victorie junto sus manos detrás de su espalda para comenzar la plática.**

'muy bien, casi graduado.' **La rubia le dijo coquetamente, Ted se sonrojo un poco. Se sentía avergonzado, era un metamorfomago y no podía controlar estas cosas.** 'ya quería verte.' **Sus azules ojos brillaron mientras lo miraba, Ted solo pudo rascar su cabeza tratando de guardar la cordura.**

'seh… yo también quería verte…' **En cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió; ahí estaban Rox y Fred. ¡En que estaba pensando! seguramente lo molestarían con eso.** '¡Verlos! ¡me refiero a que ya quería verlos! ¡A todos! ¡A ti… con todos!' **Victorie sonrió algo decepcionada de su respuesta. Igual asintió. Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, al parecer la chica esperaba que Ted continuara con la conversación, siempre había visto que él llevaba las conversaciones divertidas con los demas, pero Ted parecía no estar armado de valor y Rox se lo recordaba con señas.** 'bueno… y tu…' **Victoire lo miro ansiosa, quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir pero una vocecita los interrumpió.**

'Ya los extrañaba!' **Una chica de cabello purpura, corrió abrazar a Ted. Victoire abrió ligeramente los labios, no era algo que sus ojos estaban de acuerdo en ver; sobre todo porque Ted estaba sonrojado a más no poder. Ni siquiera podía decir que le disgustaba la escena. En primer lugar: no era nadie para reclamarle. En segunda: la persona quien abrazaba a Ted, era una amiga suya; Alice Longbottom.** 'Ted! Es tu último año!' **se le acerco dejando escasos centímetros entre los dos; Ted trago saliva mirando de reojo a Victorie, su rostro comenzaba a tomar un color rojo uniforme.** 'wow! wow! woah!' **despeino su cabello.** 'Seguro estas emocionado… yo lo estaría.' **Ted sonrió nervioso. Alice había estado tomando esta actitud desde el fin del curso pasado, de las veces que se habían visto en vacaciones, Alice lo seguía y se le abrazaba cada vez que podía. No le molestaba, porque bueno… Alice era linda pero… a él ya le habían robado el corazón, hace mucho tiempo atrás.**

'Hola Alice…' **Victoire dijo con una voz cortante. Alice se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.** '¿Cómo estás?'

'Victoire! Rox! ¡Hola! Las extrañe tambien muchísimo.' **Victoire no podia, simplemente no podía odiar a Alice. Así que le regreso el abrazo; además prefería mil veces que la estuviera abrazando a ella que al propio Teddy.**

'¿Has visto a Dom?' **Victoire le pregunto mientras que la chica platicaba animosa con la Weasley morena.**

'¿Dom?' **Alice sonrio nerviosa.** 'Seh… estaba…' **En realidad no quería confesarle a Victoire donde estaba la problemática Dominique. Odiaba tener que ser ella la que trajera las malas noticias para la familia Weasley DeLacour y es que su mejor amiga era algo… inquieta.** 'Ella…' **Rogaba porque algo la salvara ¡lo que sea!**

'pero que belleza…' **Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida; Ted estaba detrás de ella, pero esa voz seductora y segura, no era la de Ted.**

'Ahyy no…' **Molly se dio la vuelta envuelta de vergüenza ajena.**

'luces hermosa.' **Victorie arrugo su frente confundida, mientras que Alice solo puso una cara de fastidio.** 'seguramente ya te lo dijeron, pero déjame afirmar que realmente eres una obra de arte.' **Había rogado porque algo la salvara, pero esto era demasiado.**

'largo de aquí James…' **Alice dijo sin siquiera mirarlo. James bufo desesperado, no entendía porque la chica lo despreciaba de esa manera.**

'porque no me dejas terminar?' **Ted no sabía que a James le gustaba Alice y realmente lo sorprendió.** 'Vamos Alice! Bueno… ¿cómo esta Wood?' **Alice solo volteo a verlo para fulminarlo con la mirada. Así su animado humor desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo gracias a James Sirius Potter (si, era necesario poner el nombre completo).**

 **La chica había sido acedíada por el mayor de los Potter desde las vacaciones y el pequeño de primero había amenazado en salir con ella cuando entrara a Hogwarths. Cosa que molesto de sobremanera a la chica de cabello purpura.**

'no te me acerques…' **Dijo Alice dejando a sus amigos detrás para poder alejarse lo mas pronto del chico de lentes. James la seguía con la intención de seguir cortejándola pero fue interrumpido por una chica medio rubia, medio pelirroja.**

'¡eres un asco!' **Dominique lo empujo siguiendo a su amiga Alice. James sintió su orgullo por el suelo, volteo a ver a los demás… Roxanne y Fred estaban a punto de reír, Ted tenía una mirada llena de confusión, Molly seguía sobando su cabeza y Albus simplemente se sentía avergonzado de su hermano.**

'¡Dejen de mirarme así!' **James grito cruzando los brazos.** 'ya verán al final del año ella rogara por estar en mis brazos.'

'tu hermano se cayó de pequeño, ¿verdad?' **Victoire le murmuro a Ted que solo asintió con un suspiro largo.**

'ehmm cerebrito…' **Albus se acerco a James, quien todavía miraba embobado a la chica Longbottom. Para traerlo de vuelta a la tierra, Albus golpeo su frente.** 'no sé si ya te diste cuenta, pero ella es cuatro años mayor que tu y es como tu prima.'

'¡pero no lo es! Además, mamá era como la hermana de papá…' **James lo empujo, una de las cosas que más lo fastidiaba era que Albus actuara como un sabelotodo.**

'deja de empujarme.' **El chico se acerco para quitarle los lentes. James lo volvió a empujar.**

'De acuerdo no quiero hablar sobre sus padres' **Ted se acerco a ellos poniendo cara de asco. Victoire rio porque sabía exactamente a lo que Ted se refería.** 'Demasiada baba, entre otras cosas…'

'Nosotros sabíamos como eran en "esos" tiempos.' **Victoire usos sus dedos para formar las comillas.** 'Creeme James, Alice nunca va a verte de esa manera… espero, por mi salud mental que no lo haga.' **Ted volteo a verla y la señalo sonriéndole, Victoire asintio esperando a que le explicara la razón de su sonrisa.**

'me quitaste la frase de la boca.' **Ted dijo dejando caer sus hombros. Victoire rio y coqueteo con él con la mirada.**

'si eran como ustedes, que suerte que no los vimos…' **Albus le murmuro a James que asintió dándole la razón.** 'aunque es cierto… que Alice te escoja a ti sería una tragedia…'

'¿ah sí?' **James ya conocía ese tonito de su hermano menor, ese tono de superioridad.** '¿Por qué Albus?' **Dijo preparando la contestación perfecta.**

'solo mirate, eres un desastre.' **Dijo "políticamente"** 'ella es hermos…' **Abrio los ojos nervioso y de inmediato pensó en alguna otra palabra, pero era demasiado tarde, James… bueno, James ya lo sabía.**

'ah no! Ella no soquete.' **Ted se recargo con fastidio en la pared, ambos hermanos ya empezaban la típica rutina de pelea.** 'no voy a dejar que a ella me la quites también!'

'yo no te he quitado nada…' **Albus le dio la espalda cruzando los brazos, estaba tratando de evitar que le preguntaran por Alice Longbottom.** 'tú eres el malcriado de la casa, que cree que por ser el primogenito de Harry Potter, merece que el mundo le aplauda cada paso que da en la tierra.' **Albus lo miro de reojo con algo de satisfacción interna cuando termino de decirle sus verdades al egocéntrico de su hermano. James apretó los puños molesto; era la verdad pero el pequeño James odiaba que su hermano le arruinara cualquier situación.**

'¿Por qué no me los besas ahora?' **James tomo a su hermano y comenzó a jalonearlo.**

 **Y aunque la pelea era ruidosa, la mayoría de los Weasleys no les prestaban atención al par de hermanos; Roxanne comenzó a platicar con Molly preguntándole por su hermana, Molly siguió platicando con ella, mientras corrió por sus demás primos, Fred la seguía, compitiendo en velocidad con Louis. Ted y Victoire comenzaron a hablar en privado, la rubia se la pasaba despeinando juguetonamente al metamorfomago que tuvo que controlarse para no estar cambiando el color de cabello por todo lo que Victoire le hacía sentir. El año pasado pareció que habían tenido una conexión extraña y durante todo el verano, había días que solo pensaba en ella… pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los pequeños Potter que llegaron a empujarlos (por la pelea que tenían). Victorie se golpeo en la pared, cosa que desperto y molesto al Lupin.** 'deja de empujarme James!'

'Hey! ¡ustedes dos! Ya, paren.' **los separo empujándolos de la cabeza, pero James era muy persistente así que tuvo que detenerlo cubriendole la cara con su mano. James se detuvo vencido, dejando caer todo su cuerpo en la mano de Ted, solo para ver cuanto aguantaba su peso.** 'Que fastidio James…' **Victoire tambien se cruzo de brazos y le dio un leve golpe al mayor de los Potter que solo se retiro de la mano de Ted para mirar a la rubia molesto.** 'no la veas así…' **James ahora miro sorprendido y todavía molesto a Ted. (Un sentimiento de traición se sintió en el corazoncillo del despeinado James.)** 'Digo… la golpeaste! Pidele disculpas…' **Dijo algo sonrojado el metamorfomago, mientras Victoire sonreía satisfactoriamente. Pero James estaba mas que molesto.**

'Oye! Abus fue quien me empujo!' **Señalo a su hermano que seguia sobándose de todos los jaloneos de su hermano mayor.. Ted miro al pequeño y después a James; de los dos, Albus fue quien se llevo la peor parte.**

'y mira como lo dejaste! Cavernícola!' **Victoire volvio a darle un golpe en la cabeza.**

'Tranquila, ricitos de oro…' **Dijo James sobándose.** 'no digas nada!' **Detuvo a Ted que ya estaba a punto de regañarlo otra vez.** 'Ya sé que es tu preciada Victoire…' **Ted le dio otro golpe en la cabeza rojo de la vergüenza pero Victoire por otra parte, le agradeció internamente a James por aquella frase; eso significaba que Ted pensaba en ella.**

'¿Por qué no te largas o algo así James?' **Dijo Ted tratando de controlar el color de sus mejillas. James lo miro y sonrió con malicia.**

'claro… seguro quieres estar a solas con…' **Ted lo miro amenazante, no parecía haberse levantado con todos sus sentidos para controlar su cuerpo. Y no quería que Victorie se sintiera incomoda.** '¿no vas a decirle nada a él?' **James señalo a Albus que seguia acomodándose la ropa. Ted asintió y camino a Albus.**

'Albus…' **James se cruzo de brazos victorioso, por fin alguien regañaría al "santo" de su hermano.** '¿estás bien?' **Por segunda ocasión en el día; James sintió que Teddy lo había traicionado.**

'Pero… pe-pero…' **Victoire empujo a James para que dejara de una buena vez a Teddy.**

'ya, ya, ya James…' **Victorie lo empujaba de la cabeza, mientras que James observaba como Teddy ayudaba a Albus terminar de acomodar su chaqueta.**

'por favor…' **Bufo el chico de lentes. No podía creer de la suerte que tenia Albus, le parecía injusto.** 'SIEMPRE te tratan mejor…' **Victoire rodo los ojos con enfado, James era tan dramático.**

'ya James.' **Ted decidió tranquilizarlo antes de que comenzara con la novela.** 'Es solo que Él estaba peor y tú eres más grande…' **James se cruzo de brazo y finalmente detuvo a Victoire que no paraba de empujarlo de la cabeza.** 'y SIEMPRE…' **Camino hacia el chico.** 'es mucho tiempo. No seas exagerado.' **Le sonrió y lo despeino para empujarlo nuevamente del hombro.**

'ahora entiendo porque se gustan…' **Dijo James acomodándose el cabello. Victoire y Ted se miraron y parpadearon un par de veces, para después reaccionar como locos…**

'Yo-no-no…' **Ambos parecian haberse trabado…** 'cállate James!' **Dijeron los dos sonrojados.**

'deacuerdo…' **James se compuso y busco de nuevo con la mirada a Alice, mandándole besos. Ted cubrió su rostro fastidiado por el onceañero, aunque agradeció que dejara el tema de él y Victoire por la paz. Por su parte Albus solo miro el techo suspirando, su hermano era un caso perdido.**

'James!' **Era Ginny que por su mirada parecia estar al tanto de todo ese acoso a la hija de su gran amigo Neville Longbottom. James se congelo al escuchar a su madre, volteo lentamente a mirarla, Ginny le hizo señales para que fuera de inmediato con ella, Albus sonrió lleno de satisfacción. James lo empujo enojado, a lo que Ginny tuvo que ir por ambos y llevarlos de regreso de las orejas.**

'me estas avergonzando!' **Gritaba James con una mueca de dolor. Ted no sabía si reír o… sentir pena por los niños.**

'¡Victoire!' **Era Dominique que le gritaba a su hermana mayor para que se reuniera con ella y su madre. Victoire mordió su labio, en realidad, era la primera vez que podían estar solos en la estación. Para su mala suerte su madre le llamaba…** 'Vic!' **Grito una vez mas Dominique.**

'Deberias de ir… antes de que te metas en problemas.' **Dijo Ted metiendo sus manos en su sudadera. Victoire arrugo la frente y lo miro desafiante.**

'¿Problemas? ¿Qué es eso?' **Rio señalandolo.** 'Mi padre dice que tu suele ser uno de ellos…'

'¿enserio?' **Ted se despeino el cabello nervioso, esa era una mala noticia para él. Siempre había creído que le agradaba a los padres de Victoire.**

'nah…' **Lo empujo juguetonamente con el puño cerrado.** 'bueno, en Hogwarts es otra historia, ¿no?' **Ahora Ted rio, dando el paso que Victorie le había obligado a retroceder.** 'y aun así te escogieron como Prefecto este año.' **Victoire se balanceaba aun mirando coquetamente al metamorfomago que solo sonreía embobado.**

'si, que loco…' **De verdad le había sorprendido la noticia. De hecho tuvo que leer la carta más de una vez para corroborar si no se había equivocado la lechuza.** 'Ginny se volvió loca cuando se entero. Es como si hubiera sido una penitencia por toda mi problemática vida en la escuela.' **Dijo Ted fingiendo drama, Victoire rio.**

'que problema Ted…' **Victoire volvió a decir, esta vez acercándose al chico. Ted que seguía pensando en la reacción de Ginny aquel día, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.** 'Es malo que provoques tantos problemas a la gente Teddy…'

'seh… eso también dice Ginny…' **Ted rio y cuando volvió a mirar a la chica, tuvo que dar medio paso atrás… medio; porque anhelaba estar cerca ella.** '¿Qué haces?' **Se odio tanto por preguntar eso. Debería de haberla besado, pero no, nuevamente estaba reteniéndose por ese estúpido sentimiento de hermandad que todos los adultos les habían sembrado cuando eran pequeños. Por desgracia Ted se lo había creído.**

'Victoire!' **Esta vez era Fleur. Y Ted dio dos pasos atrás para evitar algún problema familiar; no estaba muy seguro que las palabras de Victoire acerca de lo que pensaban sus padres acerca de él fueran ciertas.**

'vamos antes de que te lleven de las orejas como al par…' **Ted controlo el color de sus mejillas y es que por dentro se sentía arder.**

'Honestamente Ted…' **Victoire se acerco una vez más al chico. Ted trago saliva, esperando no perder el control.** 'no me importa meterme en problemas.' **Ted se quedo boquiabierto mientras veía desfilar a Victoire caminar de vuelta a su madre… ¿Qué hubiera dicho Fleur si la hubiera escuchado decir eso? ¿o Bill? Por alguna razón a Ted le encanto ver ese lado de Victoire… ese lado vivo, porque él sabía que ella siempre tuvo ese lado "rebelde". Solo fue realmente bello verlo en acción.**

 **Un par de minutos después, Ted noto que no había nadie haciéndole compañía; miro a su alrededor y entendió la razón… todos estaban despidiéndose de su respectiva familia. George estaba platicando con Harry acerca de cómo iba el negocio, Percy también estaba ahí; riendo de las bromas fugaces que su hermano solía hacer durante la plática, mientras sus hijas esperaban el tren de diferente manera. Molly escuchaba a Roxanne que hablaba energéticamente y Lucy por su parte estaba sentada moviendo su rodilla nerviosa. Después Luna paso a saludar, su ropa estaba adornada de raros tottems, Ginny casi salta de la emoción al verla; saludo a ambos de sus chicos y recibió los regalos de la rubia (si, cosas raras para alejar otras criaturas raras.) poco después Luna partió con sus gemelos que se despidieron de Roxanne y Molly; ahí fue cuando Ginny se acerco con Angelina, ambas platicaban sobre las eliminatorias del Torneo de Quidditch y la morena le deseo suerte a la pelirroja por la lesión de la que estaba saliendo; James estaba cruzado de brazos a lado de su madre, por orden de ella, claro. Al poco rato se relajo, ya que Fred le hizo compañía, ambos comenzaron a reírse e imaginar su futuro en la prodigiosa escuela de magia. Albus (que no había sido regañado por Ginny) jugaba con su pequeña hermanita que trataba de atraparlo. Fleur seguía platicando con sus tres hijos; Victoire estaba acomodándose la fina bufanda de seda que llevaba, asintiendo a todo lo que su madre le decía, mientras que Dominique parecía ignorar cada palabra de su madre y Louis estaba siendo acechado por ese lado Molly que al parecer se contagiaba en todas partes. Bill se unió a la plática de George que termino en los pre-planes para la Navidad de este año; iban a darles una sorpresa a los abuelos Weasleys. Todos parecían estar sumergidos en lo que hacían, como si el mundo exterior no existiera y el mundo girara en lo que estaban haciendo. Al menos Ted así lo sintió, se recargo en uno de los muros de la estación, no estaba molesto con ellos, ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? Ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa de su situación…**

'bueno tal vez Harry…' **dijo entre risas mintiendo. Solo le gustaba verlos así. Era muy bello, eso le había ayudado a desarrollar el sentimiento de amor hacia sus propios padres, había visto fotos y muy seguramente eso se sentía. Toco su chaqueta en donde se encontraba la foto de sus padres y sonrió. Acomodo su gorra y espero la señal para por fin arribar al tren. Victoire miro al metamorfomago, miro a su alrededor y se sintió algo egoísta por no compartirlo con él, iba a dar un paso para acercarse pero miro a su tía Ginny que caminaba a velocidad hacia al chico. Además la señal de salida sonó y su madre la apuro para que acompañara a su hermano que también era de primer ingreso.**

'Ted!' **El chico ya había caminado hacia el tren pero se detuvo al escuchar a la pelirroja. La miro y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la cazadora lo abrazo a manos llenas. Ted se quedo inmóvil por un momento.** 'Feliz primer ultimo día…' **Le dijo con dulzura. Ted sonrió y la abrazo con un solo brazo, Ginny se conformo con eso.**

'Esto es muy raro Ginny…' **Ted dijo entre dientes, Ginny asintió y se separo de él. El chico noto sus marrones ojos nublados, la cazadora; los limpio de inmediato, ahora el chico se sentía algo culpable por eso.** 'digo… gracias.' **Harry se acerco y Ted pensó que la situación no podía empeorar más.** 'lo siento, yo no… no quería hacerte sentir mal.'

'¿A qué hora vas a dejar de lamentarte y vas a darnos un abrazo?' **Harry imito la voz de su querida esposa, que le dio un codazo divertida. Ted no pudo evitar reír y rendido se acerco a abrazarlos. Tenía que admitir que era muy suertudo de tener unos padrinos como Harry & Ginny… con todo y sus arranques neuróticos. **'Recuerda que este es el ultimo, así que trata de disfrutarlo como nunca.' **Ted asintió, por alguna razón sus ojos se nublaron inconscientemente. Ginny volvió abrazarlo rápidamente y le acomodo la gorra, Ted miro a Harry que solo asintió y le señalo el tren.** 'corre o lo vas a perder y eso es horrible...'

'lo sabe.' **Ginny señalo a Harry riendo.** **Ted sonrió divertido, ambos adultos supusieron que eso era algo bueno. El metamorfomago se desacomodo la gorra una vez más.**

'así me gusta más. Los veo luego!' **Ginny cerró los ojos y tuvo que resignarse con la necedad de su HIJO.**

'¡Ted! ¡recuerda comer bien y abrigarte en el invierno! ¡Dile eso a James!' **Ted la miro y asintió con poca importancia, la voz de la pelirroja parecía ya no tener importancia.** 'Recuerda llevar todo para la vacaciones de invierno…' **Pero Ted solo volteo para decirle con la mirada a Harry, para que la detuviera.** '¡Ted cuídate mucho!' **Harry tomo su mano; la pelirroja volteo a verlo, ahí el cuatro ojos se dio cuenta del pavor que tenia Ginny en la mirada, parecía como si no fuera a volver a ver a Teddy. Harry le sonrió y apretó su mano en señal de que él también sentía lo mismo.** 'es que él es…' **Miro a Harry y él entendió de inmediato su mirada y claro estaba de acuerdo con ella; Ted había sido su primer hijo, la guerra los había hecho madurar a temprana edad, pero Ted… él los había hecho crecer, había hecho crecer el lado positivo de sus vidas, de manera inconsciente el pequeño había sanado todas esas heridas que la batalla había dejado y ahora… partía a su ultimo año de escuela. Algo extraño invadió a los dos, era como si una parte de Ted ya no les perteneciera, Ginny arrugo la frente tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. Harry la acerco hacia él y la beso en la frente.**

'Ya creció.' **Le dijo con una sonrisa de resignación, Ginny asintió con una lagrima en el rostro.** 'Fue rápido ¿cierto? Siento como si ayer todavía lo estuviéramos persiguiendo por la casa, tratando de ponerle el pañal…' **Ambos miraron al cielo recordando esas tardes en las que Ted dejaba residuos en todas partes.** 'era rápido.' **Harry tuvo que aceptarlo.**

'como una snitch…' **Ginny limpio las lagrimas que cubrían su rostro. Harry la beso en los labios enternecido por la actitud de su esposa.**

'¡dejen de hacer eso en público!' **Ginny cerró los ojos al escuchar a James desde el tren, Harry rio y despidió a sus hijos desde la plataforma.**

'¡Más te vale traer un extraordinario en Pociones James Sirius Potter! ¡O te prometo que no habrá Quidditch!' **Ginny le grito fingiendo estar molesta, al segundo le sonrió y le mando un beso, James avergonzado quería entrar de inmediato al tren pero Ted no se lo permitió, lo obligo a despedirse de sus padres, mientras él aprovechaba para reírse de sus caras de fastidio. Por fin los chicos se habían ido. Los padres se quedaron ahí mirando la callada estación. Algunos seguían llorando, otros sonreían orgullosos; los Potter suspiraban sonrientes, tenían un nudo en la garganta, uno de sus hijos iba a comenzar su ciclo en Hogwarths y el otro estaba a punto de terminarlo. Caminaron mirando a sus otros hijos, Lily y Albus correteaban delante de ellos y ellos no podían imaginar mas días como este, todo iba muy rápido, el año pasado James todavía paseaba por esta estación y ahora solo eran dos, al próximo solo Lily y luego… Ginny suspiro. Ted seguro se mudaría, ¿los visitaría alguna vez? Ginny sabía que el chico tenia ciertas diferencias con ellos pero no creía que él los olvidaría así de fácil, apretó su abrigo no podía si quiera imaginarlo. Pero tenía que crecer, ella quería que creciera y viera ese mundo que toda su vida había anhelado recorrer… y James, esta era la forma correcta para que madurara, para que por fin pudiera ser ese chico maravilloso que sabían ambos padres que era, de alguna forma eso los emociono (los alivio). Era una felicidad extraña, Harry tomo fuerte de la mano a Ginny, necesitaba sentir que estaba junto a él, porque esto era demasiado para él y Ginny no podía negar que también era mucho para ella, ambos se sentían de nuevo como unos novatos. No sabían cómo reaccionar, como sentirse, que decir… Este era su primer día… su primer último día también.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El camino hacia Hogwarts estuvo divido en dos etapas; etapa numero 1: James tratando de llamar la atención de todos (Alice tuvo que darle una bofetada para que la dejara en paz). Etapa numero 2: cuando todos tenían sus uniformes puestos y esperaban tranquilos la llegada a Hogwarths (Ted tuvo que prácticamente encerrar a James en el cubículo de los gemelos Scamander. Lo cual lo aburrió de inmediato. Los gemelos no paraban de mostrarles las diferentes criaturas de las que su madre les había advertido.) Por fin llegaron al castillo (sanos y salvos… James huyo enseguida a la salida del tren no soportaba ni un segundo más las palabras de los gemelos). Lucy y Louis parecían estar nerviosos, Lucy más que el rubio. James corría buscando a Fred, así ambos primos entrarían juntos al castillo.**

'Los de primer ingreso vengan conmigo.' **Hagrid dijo su popular frase.** '¡Hey Teddy! Preparado? hoy es tu ultimo primer día!' **Ted sonrió, quien sabe cuántas veces iba a escuchar esa frase hoy. Se preguntaba si también sus amigos habían tenido que soportar ese acoso todo el día.**

'Wow!' **James empujo a Ted solo para tener una vista limpia del castillo. El metamorfomago negó con la cabeza; la noche a penas estaba empezando, sintió algo de suerte por no tener que tomar los botes junto con James, seguramente no le pararía el pico durante todo el camino.** 'Wow! Wow! Wow!' **James termino por empujar a Lucy que cayó al suelo a causa de sus rodillas temblorosas. Fred pasó por encima de ella para acompañar a su primo, Lucy los miro molesta, fue Louis el que finalmente la ayudo a levantarse del suelo.** '¡esto es increíble! ¿Qué te dije Fred? Lo sabía, esa mujer me mentía…' **James se refería a su madre. Hagrid miro curioso al chico, reconocería esa cara en cualquier parte, dos generaciones con las mismas facciones y ese ya típico accesorio en los ojos; los lentes y el pelirrojo de aún lado, le hacía tener cierto Deja Vu.** 'ella dijo que era hermoso, pero es mentira; ¡esto luce in-cre-íble! No puedo esperar a entrar!' **Comenzó a saltar de la emoción, algunos rieron y otros aprovecharon para expresar su emoción también, entre ellos Fred.**

'¡hey tú! ¡Compórtate!' **Ted le advirtió al despeinado de James que ya había formado un cierto grupo de secuaces para la noche. Pero James lo ignoro no iba a detenerse por nada, ni por nadie, tomo a Fred y ambos saltaron a la dirección que Hagrid les indicaba.**

'Solo imagina todas las travesuras que puedes hacer ahí adentro; ahora entiendo a papá…' **Fred suspiraba recordando todas las aventuras que su padre le había contado de su infancia.** 'no te preocupes tío, no te decepcionare…' **Fred miro al cielo oscuro, pero James lo abrazo y negó con la cabeza.**

'querrás decir… ¡no te decepcionaremos!' **James miro también al cielo sonriendo travieso; eso puso nervioso a Hagrid que inmediato les indico que subieran a los botes. James grito de emoción cuando escucho eso y salto una vez más al ver los botes. Ambos se pusieron adelante en el bote al que Hagrid subió, por supuesto el semi-gigante no pudo negarles nada y es que la emoción de James era realmente contagiosa.**

 **Por otro lado Ted, subía rodeado de sus amigos de siempre, platicando sobre sus vacaciones; si, todos habían soportado la misma frase de "tu ultimo primer día", les pareció gracioso e incluso Ted hizo varias imitaciones mientras ellos platicaban; Kai Chang se había hecho un tatuaje ese verano a escondidas de su madre, quien sabe como podía haber reaccionado su sobreprotectora madre, a Ted le impresiono bastante y la chica le rogo que la acompañara la próxima vez, a lo que el azuleño asintió con una sonrisa juguetona. Dewey les entrego sus respectivos recuerdos; ese verano había viajado a Japón así que de inmediato les mostro todas las fotos que pudo para después entregarles los regalos que les había comprado…**

'la tradición es que en un mes, ustedes me tienen que dar algo a cambio.' **Ted recibió un dije de madera con su nombre tallado en japonés.**

'eso es absurdo, entonces ¿para que nos regalas algo?' **Kai alzo la ceja incrédula.** ' ¿no se supone que es algo desinteresado? ¿o solo regalan porque saben que se les van a regalar de vuelta?' **Dewey ahora no sabía cómo salir de este aprieto. Ted lo noto y de inmediato se propuso en ayudar a su amigo de las palabras de su meticulosa amiga.**

'¿y qué pasa si no te damos nada?' **Ted lo miro con los ojos llenos de curiosidad. Kai lo volteo a ver, la sonrisa de Ted era tan transparente que decidió dejar la discusión por la paz.** '¿diez años de mala suerte?' **Miro de nuevo su dije de madera, él chico era una persona muy agradecida, pero le ganaba mas su sentido del humor (quien sabe de quien lo había heredado).** '¿nos saldrá nariz de elfo domestico?' **de inmediato el chico transformo su nariz… ya se imaginaran como quien. Pues a Kreacher; en opinión muy personal de Teddy, la nariz de Dobby era bonita. La de Kreacher en cambio era una pieza de comedia nata.**

 **Todos en el carruaje rieron.**

'O a lo mejor…' **Ted subió la manga de su túnica y abrió los ojos sorprendido.** 'Kai! nuestra pie se tornara algo…' **Cada vez hacia su voz más terrorífica, solo para ponerle drama al asunto.** 'algo… algo… ¡así!' **Su piel tomo el aspecto de un duendecillo de campo. Kai casi se orina y es que Ted incluso había transformado sus ojos parecidos a los de los traviesos duendecillos. Hacia muecas y sacaba la lengua divertido.**

'¡Para! ¡Para o te van a confundir con uno!' **Kai le dijo muerta de risa. Ted sonrió y poco a poco volvió a su estado normal.** '¡ya te extrañaba Lupin!' **La chica lo abrazo, Ted le correspondió el abrazo, él también los había extrañado.**

'seh, yo también! Enserio, ya extrañaba este pantano' **Se recargo en el carruaje y miro al castillo, era la última vez que lo vería en una ocasión como esta; el inicio de clases. Paso sus manos sobre el asiento del carruaje claro se aseguro que nadie lo estuviera viendo. Sintió la madera del asiento; fría y calida al mismo tiempo. Inhalo profundamente y siento el fresco olor del bosque. Lo húmedo y frio que era el clima. Miro una vez el castillo; impotente y mágico, todas esas luces lo hacían una verdadera obra de arte, sonrió. Recargando su peso en sus brazos apoyadas todavía en la madera del asiento. Kai noto su mirada soñadora y aprovecho para molestarlo.**

'Alguien esta sentimental hoy…' **Lo empujo amistosamente. Ted desperto y de inmediato rio nervioso.** 'No me digas que estas igual de melancólico que los padres.' **Dewey miro de reojo a Kai, sintio que había escogido el peor termino para dirigirse con Ted, él no tenia papas… no quería que todo el ambiente se pusiera incomodo; finalmente el también quería disfrutar de su primer ultimo día sin silencios incomodos y miradas de tristeza.**

'Claro que no…' **Ted mintió.** 'Lo que pasa es que… tengo sueño.' **Dijo cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, mientras deslizo un poco su coxis para poder sentarse de una forma muy displicente**

 **De pronto el carruaje se movió bruscamente, Ted casi cae; si no es porque Dewey lo ayudo a estabilizarse el chico estaría cubierto de lodo (vaya manera de empezar el año), era el típico movimiento de los carruajes al partir. A lo lejos, Ted pudo ver como los Weasleys subían a los otros carruajes; en el que le seguía se ubicaban Molly, Roxanne y… Victoire. (Teddy Suspiro inconscientemente al verla) y las acompañaba Frank Longbottom… y Tobías Wood que se sentó junto a la rubia de sexto año; lo cual provoco cierta molestia en el estomago de Ted sobre todo al ver cómo el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor le sonreía a la chica. Sintió que de seguir mirándolos le arruinaría la noche, así que de inmediato enfoco su mirada al castillo.**

 **Había adquirido cierta manía de tener a todos los Weasleys a la vista; sino al menos ubicados (ni idea de quien lo había heredado…) y este era su ultimo año, así que**

 _¿Por qué arruinar la costumbre?_

 **Una vez que supo donde estaban cada uno de los Weasleys, se pudo relajar con tranquilidad.** 'hey miren esto…' **saco algunas chispas portátiles que le había comprado a Fred antes de bajar del tren y como regalo por ser su primer cliente, Freddy le había dado un paquete extra de regalo.**

'¿de dónde las sacaste?' **Dewey miro como las chispitas volaban fuera del carruaje. Ted lo miro y señalo a Roxanne, Dewey no podía creerlo, ella…** 'tiene sentido, ella es dinamita.'

'Lo lleva en la sangre.' **Dijo Ted pensando en todas las anécdotas que Harry le había platicado sobre los gemelos.** 'Mira esto...' **Ted miro la pequeña chispita brillar con energía.** '¡Calidad Diggory, de lo mejor!' **Ted le dijo lanzándole un paquete para que lo comprobara por su propia cuenta.**

 **Diggory lo hizo, enseguida las chispitas se transformaron en confeti que cubrió a sus amigos por un momento, los de atrás alcanzaron a verlo; así que ahora, a todos les llamaba la atención el origen de aquellas chispitas. Excepto a Roxanne que las reconoció de inmediato; lo único que se le cruzo por la cabeza, era su hermano menor.**

'¡Hey! ¡Guarda un poco para cuando ganemos la copa, Hufflepuff!' **Teddy sonrió al escuchar a Roxanne, lanzo otro paquete del cual exploto la frase: "sueña pequeño pajarito". Roxanne cruzo los brazos fingiendo estar ofendida, después Ted recordó que Victoire también era Ravenclaw, así que se encogió entre sus hombros al mirarla y es que la ceja de la rubia lo acosaba con la intención de incomodarlo. Victoire se daba por bien servida por provocarle algo a Ted. Y esta vez había funcionado.**

 **Cinco segundos después otra chispa exploto con la frase: "lo siento pajaritos." Ambas chicas rieron perdonando al distraído de Ted. Así fue todo el camino; iluminado levemente por las discretas chispas de increíbles colores y divertidas formas. Solo tenias que susurrarle algo a la bomba y dependiendo de lo que decias aparecia la forma o la palabra, las chispas a veces quedaban tiempo extra por lo que el carruaje donde se encontraban las Weasleys era rociado de pequeños destellos. En una de esas ocasiones Ted susurro a una de las chispas la forma de una flor, un clavel para ser exactos, segundos después de que todos sus otros amigos lanzaran las suyas; así al momento de que terminaran sus figura, el clavel se vería decorado de los residuos de destellos de los demás; cuando el clavel exploto, dejo ver pequeños pétalos que pasados los dos segundos uno a uno se convertía en pura brillantina. Ted espero atento su reacción; todas sonrieron agradecidas del detalle, pero Victoire solamente lo miraba a él, cuando el chico se dio cuenta casi cae del carruaje por segunda ocasión, la chica solo sonrió deleitada con la actitud torpe del chico.**

 **Por fin llegaron al castillo; Ted se sentó con los de su casa, en donde solo Dewey coincidía con su uniforme, Frank también estaba cerca de ellos, los tres de Hufflepuff miraron a los nuevos y recordaban entre risas como ellos habían vivido aquel día. Ted pensó en que tal vez eso era lo que Harry se refería a disfrutar el repetido primer ultimo día y es que Dewey por un momento miró al comedor con cierta nostalgia, seguro también estaba pensando lo mismo.**

'ahí viene Fred…' **El primero que paso de los niños de los que había sido niñero todos estos años; fue Fred, Ted sonrió al ver por primera vez con total timidez al pelirrojo, no sabía en donde empezaba su color de piel y el de su melena, estaba rojo de pies a cabeza.**

'tranquilo Freddy.' **Ted rio, recargándose en Frank que también miraba con atención al chico. El sombrero no lo pensó dos veces y Ted estuvo de acuerdo completamente con él; no había mejor casa para Fred que Gryffindor. El pelirrojo salto con una sonrisa y corrió a reunírsele a sus primas; Roxanne aplaudió fuerte a su hermano y le guiño un ojo desde su mesa.** 'prepárense Gryffindor, Freddy volvió a casa.' **Frank le dio la razón, también había escuchado por su padre, de todas las travesuras del famoso Fred I. Fred Jr. miro a Ted y levanto su pulgar mostrando su sonrisa, como si necesitara su aprobación; Teddy rio y levanto su pulgar también, sabia como se sentía… aliviado. Él ya había estado ahí.**

 **La primera prueba se había superado. Pasaron otros cinco niños para que fuera el turno de Louis Weasley; Ted no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a su hermana mayor, que para su sorpresa ya lo miraba a él, ambos intercambiaron miradas acerca de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Ted insinúo que tal vez Louis podía quedar en Slytherin a lo que Victorie hizo una cara de muerte si eso pasaba, Ted rio y por fin cuando el sombrero comenzó hablar ambos miraron atentos a la escena.**

´¡Gryffindor!' **Victoire fingió alivio, Ted sonrió e hizo como si brindara con una copa invisible, la chica hizo lo mismo para después seguir con la mirada a su hermanito que ya se reunía con su hermana; Dominique. Roxanne felicito a Victoire y la chica solo asintió riéndose… Ted lo estaba mirando todo.**

'Esto va a estar bueno…' **Sintió como Frank lo empujo ligeramente, pero Ted solo estaba concentrado en lo que sentía en su estomago, lo incomodaba pero no podía evitar dejar de mirar a Victoire.** 'Quizá quede en Slytherin' **dijo Frank entre risas.** 'Uhy lo está pensando… eso es una mala señal.' **Ted veía como Victoire acomodaba su cabello, lo hacía tan elegante, pero al mismo tiempo tan natural, era tan… ella. Comenzó a pensar en todas las cualidades de la chica y es que parecían no tener fin; era inteligente y hermosa y divertida y amable y…**

'Ravenclaw!' **De repente la rubia se levanto de la mesa aplaudiendo. Ted pensó en su sonrisa; era tan blanca y su expresión tan honesta y llena de brillo.**

'Enserio creí que iba a entrar a Slytherin.' **Frank movió a Ted ansioso de los hombros; el metamorfomago tiñaba su cabello rubio cada vez que Frank lo movía, por fin su cabello se mantuvo de un solo color, eso significaba que por fin había reaccionado. Ted alcanzo a ver como Lucy se acomodaba rápido en la mesa de los zafiros; termino sentándose junto a Roxanne, que la despeino en cuanto la tuvo a un lado. A Ted no le sorprendió para nada; Lucy siempre había sido del tipo intelectual, no era una niña que diera problemas, había veces incluso que lo sorprendía y es que los libros que cargaba para su lectura nocturna eran más gruesos cada año, la niña muy seguramente había leído el doble de libros que él en toda su vida. Cuando miro alrededor una vez mas, se dio cuenta que de hecho todo iba muy normal, la noche parecía muy amena no había algo que lo sorprendiera, esta noche no parecía ser una noche de sorpresas o caos…**

'¡James Sirius Potter!'

'Ahyy no…' **Ted se arrepintió de sus pensamientos de inmediato, cerró los ojos y miro al techo antes de mirar al mayor de los Potter, cuando bajo la mirada, observo al niño subir los escalones con la misma personalidad altiva de antes.**

'Por fin un Potter…' **Escucho a uno de sus compañeros de casa.** 'Gryffindor; ni siquiera tiene que pasar por el sombrero.' **Ted trago saliva, porque aunque James fuera hijo del humilde de Harry no parecía llevar nada de su personalidad, él era ambicioso y muy ególatra, no le sorprendería para nada que quedara en Slytherin pero supuso que sería una gran sorpresa para toda su familia. Incluso pensó en lo divertido que sería si terminara en la casa de los esmeraldas. James ya había casi casi sentenciado que si no era un Gryffindor preferiría cambiarse de escuela, ahora imagínense quedando en Slytherin… Ted rio solo; aunque pensándolo mejor, no sería una buena idea, con tan solo pensar el drama que causaría el de cabello azabache; sería enorme, casi tanto como su ego ¿y quién lo tendría que detener? Pues él.**

'esto va a estar bueno…' **Ted miro la escena; James se sentó con total calma, segundos después comenzó a mover su cabeza como si estuviera teniendo una charla con el sombrero.** 'Ahyy no…' **Ted tallaba su cara nervioso de lo que pudiera pasar y es que James arrugo su frente, Ted sabia porque lo hacía, algo le había dicho el sombrero que no le gusto.** 'seguro es Slytherin… que no sea Slytherin…' **trato de no mirar la escena, estaba casi seguro que esa iba a ser la decisión final del sombrero seleccionador, así que ya estaba preparando para cualquier berrinche que el consentido de los Potter hiciera, por accidente se encontró con el rostro de Victoire; la chica le hacía señas para que respirara y se tomara todo con calma, aunque después también ella hizo la suposición de James en Slytherin lo cual empeoro los nervios de Ted, porque Victoire era muy intuitiva para esas cosas.**

'¿por que tarda tanto?' **Dewey dijo confundido. Ted trago saliva una vez mas y miro con atención todos y cada una de las expresiones del mayor de los Potter. Lo estaba pensando…**

'¡Gyffindor!' **Ted sintió que revivía; un grito en la mesa de Gryffindor se escucho por toda la sala. El grito fue tan fuerte que los de Ravenclaw tuvieron que taparse los oídos.**

'Genial…' **Ted y Victoire miraron con fastidio a los de Gryffindor, no sabían lo que estaban haciendo; entendían lo genial que era para todos, tener un Potter en sus casas, es solo que ahora James se sentiría seguramente la estrella del lugar. Miraron al chico y efectivamente James se sentia todo un pavorreal, Dominique incluso tuvo que golpearlo en la cabeza para que pusiera los pies sobre la tierra.**

 **Pasaron otros diez minutos, la selección de casas termino y el banquete comenzó; después de eso todo paso muy rápido, en cuanto Ted lo analizo ya estaba en su casa… en su habitación… ¡en su cama! No había hablado con nadie de los Weasleys-Potter después de la cena, aunque sabía que todos estaban bien (sobretodo James); miro la ventana, se había acabado… su primer ultimo día se había terminado. Se sentó en la cama y es que no podía creerlo, de alguna manera se sentía estafado ¡todo había sido muy rápido! Miro a sus compañeros; estaban dormidos. ¿Cómo podían estar dormidos? ¿Qué no veían lo que él? se levanto y busco en su baúl la chaqueta que tenia puesta al salir de la casa de los Potter, solo quería algo de ella; la foto de sus padres. La miro con tranquilidad, seguro que nadie lo veía ahora, así que no se preocupo por sacarla con total libertad. Miro a su madre una vez más y pensó en cómo habría pasado su primer último día; ambos... Diferentes generaciones pero el mismo día al final ¿Se les había escapado tan rápido como a él o lo habían disfrutado un poco más? deseaba tanto saberlo. Lo deseaba con tantas ganas. Miro a sus padres, cerró los ojos… su rostro comenzaba a cambiar pequeños rasgos de él; su piel se hizo más pálida y le surgieron ciertas… cicatrices. Sus orejas se hicieron un poco más grandes y su nariz mas cuadrada, para cuando abrió los ojos su color habían cambiado a un miel así como su padre, su cabello se volvió castaño cenizo, miro a su madre y le dio algo de crédito a la irreverente Tonks, su cabello volvió a cambiar, esta vez a un rosa chicle. Era Remus con el cabello de su querida esposa. Ted rio. La verdad es que ya tenía ensayada esta transformación desde hace tiempo.**

 **Así pensó que tenía que terminar ese día; sus padres tenían que ser parte de todo esto, una foto no era suficiente, tenían que estar presentes y esta era la única forma de hacerlo posible. Aunque para él, ya no le era suficiente… una parte de él quería más. Se tumbo a la cama tratando de controlar las lagrimas de impotencia, cerró los ojos para canalizar toda ese energía y transformarla en algo bueno… como le había enseñado Harry. Pero era imposible ¡por eso nunca cargaba con ellos! ¡Ni fotos, ni recuerdos! ¡Nada! Nada, porque lo volvían frágil, vulnerable y triste; lo hacía querer desear cosas que no tenían sentido. Porque… ¡cuánto deseaba que estuvieran ahí! lo deseaba tanto que su cuerpo lo resentía, las transformaciones desaparecieron; Ted era solo Ted, en su forma natural, nada de colores extravagantes en el cabello, ni cicatrices falsas… la verdad es que si se parecía a Remus, excepto por el cabello rubio y la forma más sutil de sus orejas; además el no era tan pálido como su padre; seguro si Remus no hubiera sufrido de licantropía, su aspecto hubiera sido igual al de Ted; un chico entero y apuesto, con piel tersa a consecuencia de la juventud y facciones delicadas pero normales para un chico de 17 años.**

 **Si, Ted no mostraba al mundo su aspecto en realidad, ni siquiera a los Potter, que prácticamente lo habían criado. Una parte de él sentía que el aspecto que tenia no era su verdadera piel, sino la otra: Con cabello azul y la piel un poco más dura, un par de cicatrices falsas y las ojeras más profundas de lo que eran en realidad. Miro sus manos, ya no eran tan huesudas como lo que aparentaban; estaban sanas e ilesas; se quejo en silencio, cada vez que volvía a su forma original sabia que algo se estaba descontrolando en él.**

'todo por desear tanto…' **Recordó un cuento que Harry le leía cuando era un niño; se trataba de una niña que deseo tanto tener a la luna que finalmente se convirtió en estrella para estar cerca de ella. La moraleja le decía que si deseabas tanto una cosa, a veces la magia más pura del universo se juntaba para hacerla realidad. Ese cuento lo hizo ilusionarse con el regreso de sus padres algunos años y al parecer ahora también.** '¿entonces no es suficiente todavía?' **Ted dijo mirando la foto, con una lagrima rozándole la mejilla.** 'porque yo siento que lo deseo con toda mi alma…' **dijo abrazando la foto.** 'no quiero desperdiciarlo…' **miro la foto una vez más, sus manos volvían a ser las de antes al igual que su tono de piel.** 'no quiero hacerlo papá' **Le sonrió a Remus que sonreía una y otra vez. Sus rasgos volvían a ser los mismo, las pequeñas cicatrices aparecieron de nuevo en su rostro.** 'si tan solo estuvieran aquí para aconsejarme… solo este año. Solo…' **de repente se sintió como un tonto, estaba actuando exactamente como odiaba actuar: el niño huérfano de la pandilla. Sacudió su cabeza, su cabello volvió al mismo color azul de antes, se dio otra oportunidad y miro la foto esta vez más tranquilo.** 'lo voy hacer bien papá, mamá… ya verán, este año va a ser inolvidable.' **Dijo mirando la foto con deseo que le contestaran "lo sabemos hijo".**

'Hay una teoría sobre esto; se dice que muchas realidades corren en diferentes espacios de tiempo. Que el pasado está a la misma altura que nuestro presente o en algunas ocasiones que nuestro futuro. A través de los años…' **Ted estaba recargado, casi dormido en su butaca. Estaba en clase o al menos fingía estarlo, no sabía de qué hablaban o si era importante, lo único que sabía era que de lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando era bastante tedioso.** 'agujeros de tiempo. Pequeñas capsulas momentáneas que suelen llevarse cosas del pasado y llevarlo a otro momento. Se han preguntado ¿cómo se han inventado los grandes inventos a travez de los años? Bueno hay cierta teoría que dice que estos artefactos…

 _¿Qué servirán hoy para la comida esos elfos? Espero que pudin de chocolate…_

'…pueden ser unas horas, días o incluso milenios. Por supuesto son muy raros!' **Ted comenzó a dibujar algo en su pergamino, al principio comenzó con varios garabatos, series de círculos, después comenzó a hacer un boceto del salón, ya habían pasado tres semanas y la energía del último año, todavía no lo invadía del todo. Pocas cosas habían pasado desde que volvió. En resumen: Ted había pasado la primera semana poniendo atención a todas las clases, incluso sus amigos se habían sorprendido pensando en que el distraído Ted por fin había madurado (en el ámbito escolar), quizá era el nombramiento de Premio Anual. Pero a la mitad de la segunda semana fue cuando esa energía comenzó a desaparecer y para el viernes, todo volvió a la normalidad.**

 _Este salón… voy a inmortalizarte en un dibujo. Así te guardare por siempre en mi memoria... Tareas… ¿Qué tarea tenemos para Defensa? Ahhy es increíble que nos dejen tanta tarea! A penas llegamos y quieren hundirnos en pergaminos. Muero por que sea Viernes…_

 **Ted suspiro con una sonrisa en el rostro… también había pasado la mayoría de los fines de semanas con Victoire y cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de lo especial que era la rubia para él. Habían prometido ir a ese nuevo lugar en Hogsmade que aun estaba en construcción, no sabían si quiera que fuera a ser, pero ambos prometieron ir juntos a la inauguración. El chico comenzó a dibujar un corazón en el pergamino con una "V" en el centro; Ted arrugo la frente y es que el chico perfeccionista noto que su "v" parecía más bien una "J" cursiva lo que de inmediato le hizo recordar a…**

 _James… no, nada de James. Es V de Victoire… no quiero a ese problema también entrometerse en mi pergamino. Es increíble que sea peor que en casa, creí que estando en Hogwarts; James aprendería a comportarse… ¿¡A quien engaño!? ¡Bueno! al menos esperaba que no me metiera en sus problemas… de acuerdo, que no se metiera cuando Victoire y yo estuviéramos juntos… ¿¡Que estás diciendo Teddy!? ¿Victoire y tú? No digas tonterías… ¿Tonterías? ¡Volvamos a James! James y sus problemas…_

 **Había escuchado que James se había metido en varios problemas desde su llegada; el rumor decía que llevaba 10 detenciones desde que había entrado. Era creíble para Ted; y es que él lo había salvado unas 3 veces cada semana. Lo peor es que Fred lo había estado acompañando todas esas veces; el pelirrojo comenzó a vender los productos que su padre vendía ¿Y quién creen que era el administrador del negocio? El mismísimo James Sirius Potter. Le había dado la increíble idea a Fred, de usar a Roxanne como traficante para llegar a alumnos de mayor edad y es que la gente aun no veía a Fred como alguien de confianza, quizá porque era de primer año… algo que James estaba tratando de cambiar.**

 **Aun no había Quidditch así que Ted pasaba algunas tardes muy aburrido, otras se la pasaba pensando en lo que sería su vida una vez que terminara la escuela y eso porque Ginny le mandaba algunas veces las ofertas de trabajo de San Mungo. Aun no sabía muy bien lo que quería hacer pero tenía la esperanza que lo descubrirá conforme avanzara el año. Por ahora solo trataba de sobrevivir a la clase más tediosa que había asistido de defensa contra las artes oscuras.** 'no se preocupen, esos agujeros solo se localiza en lugares inestables, el clima y relieve son importantes. Hogwarths es un lugar muy poblado, sería imposible que algo así se apareciera entre los pasillos o en las habitaciones, se necesitaría una magia muy poderosa para componerse…'

'¿Profesor pero nuestra magia no es suficiente para crear algún agujero?' **Agujeros… ahora Ted dibujaba agujeros, comenzó a sentir incluso que el aire se hacía más pesado y una pesadez se apodero de él; una pesadez que lo hacía preguntarse si su cuerpo podría transportarse a su próxima clase sin caer dormido. El ultimo año no estaba siendo tan interesante como Harry se lo imaginaba… incluso Ted comenzaba a envidiarlo.**

 _Al menos el tuvo algo de acción…_

'No, la magia que los agujeros componen es una magia indirecta y externa, nuestra magia viene del centro de cada uno de ustedes, corre por sus sangre…'

'¡comencemos a desangrarnos!' **Grito Phillip Tugaan de Gryffindor. Las risas comenzaron, incluso Ted rio, mientras dibujaba en su pergamino una mancha de sangre...**

'¡No! ¿¡solo imagínense eso!? Todas su cosas navegarían a travez del tiempo!' **Ted lo miro de reojo.**

 _Entonces esta más preocupado por nuestras cosas que por nosotros a mitad del pasillo en un charco de sangre; es una suerte que ya no existan los mortifagos._

 **El metamorfomago dibujo su baúl en el aire; ya que nada en el salón llamaba la atención, enfoco esa poca energía que sentía en su dibujo improvisado.**

'aunque hubiera sido muy útil para la guerra, imagínense a cuanta gente pudo haber tenido un asilo, cuántas vidas se pudieron salvar…' **Ted ahora se dibujaba a él volando por la habitación sin gravedad con explosiones alrededor, imaginando como pudo haber sido la guerra de la que su padrino salió vencedor. Y de la que sus padres desistieron.** 'aunque riesgoso también… seguramente el bando contrario también hubiera perjudicado, apuesto a que mucho mas…'

'Quiza pudieron evitar el nacimiento de Harry Potter.' **Kai Chang dijo mirando como referencia a Ted, que solo levanto la mirada al escuchar el nombre de su padrino; en cuanto sintió todas las miradas sobre él, volvió a su dibujo.**

 _No me imagino la presión que James seguro… nah! Seguro hasta lo disfruta._

 **Dewey miro de reojo a su amigo y le dio un codazo, Ted lo ignoro enfocándose en su dibujo que ahora le parecía una obra de arte, al menos lo mejor que había hecho, así que entusiasmado pensaba en todas las cosas que le faltaban; así que por primera vez en toda la mañana quería que continuaran con la clase para de sacar más ideas.** 'solo imagínense toda la información que hubiéramos tenido! Hablo del presente y del pasado.' **Ted dibujo un reloj, un reloj gigante, la voz del profesor se volvió finalmente interesante.** 'ellos nos pudieron dar consejos a nosotros y nosotros claves a ellos para salvarse…' **el chico soltó la pluma, como si esta le hubiera dado toques eléctricos. La soltó y alzo la mirada para ver al profesor, que seguía hablando, como si no hubiera comprendido la importancia que su comentario había impactado en Teddy Lupin.**

 **Lupin se detuvo y miro su dibujo; el baúl que había dibujado, también había dibujado la foto de sus padres, no sabía si lo había hecho inconscientemente pero ahí estaba… y flotaba dentro del agujero como flotaba ahora también la mente de Ted.** '¿no creen que la historia hubiera sido diferente? Efectivamente todo hubiera sido, realmente diferente.' **Ted se quedo analizando esas palabras.** 'Pero aquí está la duda muchachos, si aplicáramos la teorías de los agujeros del tiempo cuanta diferencia habría entre el presente y el futuro? ¿Qué los distinguiría? ¿Cómo sabemos que el tiempo en que estamos viviendo no se vio alterado?'

'eso es! woah…!' **Ted se compuso de un jalón, pero fue tanta su energía que el banco donde estaba sentado se tambaleo, lo que lo hizo caer de espaldas. Dewey cerró los ojos al escuchar el golpe.**

'¡Señor Lupin! ¿Se encuentra bien?' **Dewey se acerco para ayudar a su mejor amigo a levantarse pero Teddy ya estaba prácticamente de pie, su cabello estaba desaliñado al igual que su túnica, lo único inamovible era su sonrisa.**

'¡excelente!' **dijo levantando su banca.** 'De hecho…' **camino hacia al frente, Dewey no entendía el cambio radical de su amigo.**

'Segundos atrás estaba durmiéndose…' **le murmuro a Kai, que solo se tapo la boca para reír.**

'pienso que sería increíble hacer una búsqueda más amplia de este tema! Por favor!' **Un quejido en conjunto se escucho en todo el salón.**

'Guarda silencio Lupin!' **Esta vez era Violet Parkinson, despreciando por completo la idea de Teddy.**

'Y si no le molesta me encantaría analizar las teorías!' **Dewey volteo a ver Kai, ella tampoco se explicaba la actitud tan propositiva del metamorfomago.** 'es importante, es un gran tema.'

'Cállalo antes de que le de su merecido…' **Roger Avery le murmuro a Dewey que de inmediato jalo la manga de Ted para que volviera a su asiento.**

'Lupin, ¿no me digas que vas a dedicarte a traer reliquias del pasado?' **Se escucho a Phillip Tugaan decir en tono de burla. Ted asintió sin darse cuenta que se estaban burlando de él.**

'Exactamente' **Volvio a su asiento, tomo su pluma e ignoro por completo la mirada que Dewey le mandaba; Kai seguro iba a regañarlo terminando la clase pero Ted, él solo se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a escribir en su pergamino; si, porque ahora estaba dispuesto a escribir cada silaba que el profesor pronunciara. Tenía un plan; era el mejor de todos… y como lo había deseado! Lo había deseado con todo su corazón y al parecer el universo le estaba por fin dando una respuesta.** 'Definitivamente, eso es lo que más deseo.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Deja de hacer eso…' **Un alumno estaba cubriendo su cara mientras trataba de dormir en la sala común de Gryffindor.** 'hablo enserio…' **alguien que parecía estar escondido detrás del sofá se esmeraba por arrancarle la oreja.** 'no…' **al parecer eran dos.** 'ya…' **tres…** '¡estoy durmiendo!' **el chico arrojo un cojín pensando que eso detendría a sus acosadores.** 'no crean que no se que son ustedes…' **las risas de tres chicos se escuchaban detrás del sillón.** '¿cuándo van a crecer?' **Dijo el chico tapándose la cara con otro cojín del rojo sillón.**

'¿escucharon eso? Lo dijo tan enserio que me dieron escalofríos.' **Un chico de lentes y cabello muy despeinado fue el primero en levantarse.** 'ahyy parece que la luna te quito algo más que la energía...' **dijo entre risas quitando el cojin de la cara del chico y aprovecho para despeinarlo. El pálido chico solo gruño.**

'¿te refieres a las imperfecciones?' **El segundo chico se levanto recargándose en la espalda del sofá, mirando de frente al chico que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados pero que ligeramente arrugaba la frente.** 'Que suerte de verdad…' **Su dedo índice siguió una cicatriz que le cruzaba por toda la cara, en cuanto el otro chico sintió su tacto, golpeo su mano obligándola a quitarla. El chico de lentes rio en compañía del chico de cabello negro y ojos grises.** 'Claro le dejo esas líneas horribles en la cara…'

'y el mal humor' **Finalmente un chico más pequeño en comparación a los dos anteriores se les unió a la plática.** 'Woah! No lo había visto con claridad hasta ahora… si que está feo.' **Ahora los tres rieron; el último chico volvió a jalar la oreja del chico del sofá, lo que lo obligo a abrir los ojos y buscar otro lugar para descansar. Se sentó en el sofá lentamente y respiro. Lucia peor despierto; tenía unas ojeras profundas, la piel estaba tan pálida que el chico podía compararse a un fantasma y las cicatrices no le ayudaban para nada a su aspecto.**

'no estoy de humor para esto…' **El chico del sillón se levanto de un jalón, cuando estaba de pie tambaleo; sino hubiera sido por el chico de ojos grises que se preparo para atraparlo en cualquier momento, hubiera caído de sentón en el sillón rojo, eso si es que sus pies no se trababan, entonces seguro se hubiera golpeado con la mesa de centro. A los pocos segundos el chico de aspecto decadente, recupero el equilibrio. Quito las manos del otro chico que le había ayudado a evitar su caída y "camino" directo a la salida, pero antes de lograr su escape fue acechado por esos tres chicos nuevamente.**

'¡oh vamos! ¡No tienes que irte, solo estamos bromeando Lunático!' **El chico de lentes se puso delante de él. El chico pálido se quejo y trato de evadirlo pero el chico más pequeño de los tres se puso del otro lado.** '¡Deja ese mal humor Remus Lupin!' **Remus Lupin solo tapo sus oídos, le pareció que la voz de James era mas fuerte de lo normal. Estragos de la luna llena.**

'lo se…' **Remus suspiro; miro a James y a Peter con fastidio, lo único que quería era huir y descansar sin que nadie lo molestara. Era algo imposible de pedir a sus amigos.** 'lo sé… a ustedes les encanta hacer eso.' **Dijo respirando profundamente.** 'y por alguna razón yo les parezco la victima perfecta. No me molesta en lo absoluto pero… hoy no es un buen día, lo saben.' **se detuvo para tomar más aire.**

'eso no es cierto…' **Peter lo interrumpió antes de que dijera otra palabra y de alguna manera Remus se lo agradeció, hasta le cansaba hablar.** 'pregúntale a Quejicus; tu estas un puesto arriba de él.' **Remus se detuvo y lo pensó. Eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.**

'eres un tonto…' **Sirius le dio un golpe a Colagusano para que se callara.** 'se supone que lo hagamos sentir mejor y tu lo comparas con ese narizón de Quejicus!' **Remus alzo su mano para detenerlo y es que Sirius estaba hablando demasiado fuerte. Sus oídos todavía estaban resentidos por el cambio, cualquier cosa la escuchaba tres veces más fuerte de su volumen original.** 'así va a terminar por…' **James le tapo la boca a su mejor amigo, Remus se lo agradeció de verdad.** 'perdón…' **Sirius murmuro pero Remus lo escucho como si hubiera sido el volumen normal de su voz.**

'eso si lo agradezco.' **James sonrió orgulloso, sabia que había hecho lo correcto. Remus salió de la sala común y se dirigió a su lugar favorito en esos días (y la mayoría de los días); la Biblioteca. Ningún grito, ninguna molestia, además podía leer lo que quisiera y con toda esa calma podía terminar con todos los deberes en los que se había atrasado y alcanzaba a repasar las otras clases a las que no asistía por falta de tiempo. (si, Remus no necesitaba un gira-tiempo Hermione).**

'¿y ahora a donde vamos?' **Peter seguía sin muchas ganas a James y a Sirius que seguían a Remus, aprovechaban mucho este día, por lo ya mencionado, después de que Remus terminaba con todos esos deberes, si tenían suerte el licántropo podia ayudarles con los suyos.**

'a la biblioteca.' **Dijeron los dos al unisonó por delante de Remus que seguía con el mismo paso de tortuga de antes.** '¡corre Lunático! Para cuando lleguemos a la biblioteca, Cornamenta y Evans ya habrán tenido un montón de Bambis.' **James lo empujo con una sonrisota en el rostro.**

'¿Qué dices?' **James volvió a empujarlo.** 'Repítelo de nuevo…' **Sirius rio y camino ignorando su absurda idea.** '¡Vamos Canuto! Solo quiero que ella lo escuche, a lo mejor la idea le parece tentativa.' **Sirius lo miro incrédulo; ¿enserio su amigo era tan inocente para creer que eso iba a funcionar?**

'¿Qué hay de todas esas chicas con las que saliste? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste como seducir a una chica Cornamenta? Me decepcionas de verdad…' **Sirius cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su nuca y camino de frente.**

'Oye sabes que estoy desesperado…' **James le susurro, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo mal que Lily Evans lo estaba haciendo pasar, ya había dejado de fumar y molestar a Quejicus solo para agradarle a la chica; eso era demasiado para él.**

'¿Estas murmurando?' **Sirius murmuro entre risas. James lo empujo de la cabeza, molesto.** 'Tranquilo Cornamenta, solo lo dije porque "orejitas " seguro lo escucho…' **Señalo hacia atrás; ahí estaba Remus recargándose en una pared tomando un respiro. James trago saliva y se acerco al licántropo.**

'Reporte Colagusano' **James miro a Peter que de inmediato se puso frente a Remus y hablo.** 'Condición de nuestro peludito'

'Se detuvo tres veces desde que salimos de la sala común, respira aproximadamente dos veces más que de costumbre en estos días, lo cual significa dos cosas: una; va a tener un resfriado, o Dos; su organismo esta más débil que de costumbre.'

'¿Qué sugieres?' **James dijo analizando. Peter miro a Remus de pies a cabeza y volvió a James.**

'deberíamos volver.' **Remus negó desde atrás, uso débilmente su brazo para que su "no" fuera más entendible.**

'¿Volver?' **Sirius dijo detestando la idea.** '¡No quiero volver! ¡la sala común es aburridísima! No pienso pasarme la tarde, haciendo nada. Lo único divertido era molestar a Remus pero al parecer, el muchachito esta peor que de costumbre, no te ofendas Lunático pero no quiero pasármela de enfermero toda la tarde.' **Remus lo miro con indiferencia.**

 _¿Enfermero él? el día que sea mi enfermero, considerare eso como un atentado a mi vida._

'igual luego podemos ir a la biblioteca…' **James le dio un codazo, para que parara de quejarse y es que noto la mirada de desaprobación de Remus.**

'¡Ahí hay chicas! Al menos hay algo en lo que pueda entretenerme. La sala común es como el lugar perfecto para los rechazados.'

'siempre tienes que ser tan explicito ¿verdad? Es un pecado para ti no decir lo que piensas. Con todas sus letras…' **Remus camino y con mucho trabajo los cruzo para seguir su camino.**

'Trauma de la infancia.' **Sirius lo siguió con la mirada y con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

'No tienes porque seguirme… ninguno de ustedes. Lo saben.' **Les recordó. James empujo a Sirius, había provocado que Remus entrara en su faceta sentimental y absurda, donde alegaba que odiaba sentirse una carga y todo eso. Además sabia que no le había gustado para nada escuchar a Peter hablar de esa manera y con las quejas de Sirius... seguro había llegado a su limite.**

 **Sirius rodo los ojos y cruzo los brazos con fastidio, en su opinión Remus solo se quería hacer el fuerte, cosa que no le correspondía al menos no en este momento.**

'pueden ir a buscar a Lily, o a Snape, o ver a todas las chicas que gusten…' **Sirius levanto la mano ofreciéndose para eso, James le dio un codazo tratando de ser consciente pero era su mejor amigo… así que al final rio junto con él.** 'yo en lo personal, lo único que quiero es entrar a la biblioteca y sumergirme en ese silencio pesado e inevitable. ¡Gracias!' **Para cuando termino dio un respiro profundo… okay, tal vez un par de respiros.**

'entonces ¿lo cargamos?' **James miro a Sirius quien dejo caer sus hombros sin darle importancia.**

'no quiero… ¿Qué no escucharon lo que les dije hace unos segundos?' **Remus les dijo desesperado. James se le acerco poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.** 'No hagas eso… no me sonrias así James, se que es lo que sigue…'

'Entonces solo déjate llevar por el paseo Lunático.' **James miro nuevamente a Sirius que solo suspiro.**

'Literal, déjate llevar.' **Peter rio, dándole paso a Sirius que cargo a Remus, el chico de los ojos miel se aferro al chico cerrando los ojos.**

'Bajame… tu ni siquiera quieres acompañarme.' **Sirius sonrió divertido, le parecía absurdo su pánico a las alturas.**

'cállate.' **Sirius le dijo demandante.** 'mejor dime, como lo prefieres…' **Remus abrió los ojos, sin comprender lo que quería decir.** 'Te llevo como bella durmiente o puedo cargarte en mi espalda como cualquier amigo promedio. Tú decides…' **Remus trago saliva.** '¿No? será como princesa entonces...' **Sirius comenzó a caminar y James rio a su lado junto con Peter. Hasta que Remus le apretó el hombro para que se detuviera.**

'bajame…' **Remus volvió a "apretar" su hombro. Sirius lo miro serio, no pensaba bajarlo. Remus suspiro y murmurando le dijo:** 'para que pueda subirme a tu espalda…' **Sirius sonrió triunfante.** 'Pero que quede claro que no necesit…' **Sirius le tapo la boca, fastidiado.**

'ayuda. Lo sabemos. Es que vemos tu cuerpo tan entero que solo lo hacemos para molestarte.' **Remus respingo y se negó a subirse en Sirius.** '¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para tus caprichos de niño de 3 años! Hay un día soleado allá afuera, como para amargarme el día con alguien como tú. Malagradecido.' **Remus arrugo la frente y no tardo en contestarle.**

'pues ve y reúnete con tu día soleado, ya te dije que no necesito de tu compasión.'

'¡NO ES COMPASION REMUS!' **Sirius grito desesperado.**

'¡QUE NO GRITES!' **Remus se tapo los oídos. Sirius cerro la boca pero hizo un berrinche mudo. James por su parte no se detuvo a reír. Esos dos parecía enserio agua y aceite.**

'Eres… increíble, enserio.' **Murmuro el chico de los ojos grises con coraje.** 'Todavía que queremos ayu…' **Peter le golpeo ligeramente la pierna para que callara, si volvía a insistir que le ayudaban Remus no iba a dejar de hacer su drama. Sirius suspiro y decidió mejor guardar silencio.**

'¿ya vas a subirte a su espalda?' **James le pregunto a Remus que negó con la cabeza.**

'Es un grosero… yo nunca le pedí su ayuda.' **James sonrió ocultando su enfado; Remus todavía seguía sensible, otro efecto después de la luna.** 'Yo no necesito su ayuda. Creí que ya habíamos aclarado eso, creía que ustedes ya habían entendido que puedo hacerlo solo…' **Sirius negó con la cabeza desesperado y le dio la espalda.** 'que soy normal.'

'No eres normal…' **Sirius musito y Remus alcanzo a escucharlo, pero no le respondió nada porque ese comentario lo logro callar desde adentro. Sirius por su parte lo miro de reojo, Remus estaba callado pero cabizbajo, suspiro de nuevo; ahora se sentía mal por el comentario que había hecho.**

'No te preocupes Lunático, después que te deje se va a largar a tomar el sol…' **El chico de lentes le sonrió.** 'No vas a verlo en todo el día. Te lo prometo.'

'te lo juro…' **Sirius murmuro aun con fastidio. James insistió, hasta que Remus se rindió y subió a la espalda de Sirius.** 'que dramático…'

'te escucho.' **Remus lo golpeo en la cabeza, Sirius lo sacudió aprovechando que estaba en su espalda.**

'Mejor aun, puedes tomarlo como una crítica constructiva.' **Dijo Sirius caminando hacía la biblioteca.** 'Y por cierto… ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que lo cargue?' **Remus respiro profundo, no sabía que odiaba más; escuchar a Sirius quejarse o necesitar la ayuda de Sirius.**

'Exacto. ¿Por qué si quieres ayudarme tanto, no lo haces tú James?' **James rio y camino de espaldas para poder verlos de frente.**

'Es obvio que tengo buenas razones para NO hacerlo.' **Remus lo apresuro con la mirada, para que de una buena vez hablara.** 'bueno, en primer lugar; arrugaría mi uniforme…'

'¿es enserio?' **Sirius estuvo a punto de arrojarle a Remus.**

'¡hey! Si es que nos topamos a Evans, no quiero que me vea así...' **Señalo a Peter.**

'¡Oye!' **El chico lo empujo.** 'No está arrugado… es solo que… ¡como sea, esa no es excusa!' **Sirius le dio la razón a Peter y miro demandante a James.**

'dame algo mejor Cornamenta, antes de que te lance esto…' **alzo ligeramente a Remus que solo se quejo, había tocado una parte adolorida por la noche anterior.** 'lo siento…' **Sirius dijo inconsciente, olvidando la discusión que había tenido con el licántropo segundos atrás; Remus decidió que era mejor no puntualizarlo, antes de que volviera a ponerse en su modo Diva.** 'Entonces…' **Sirius si se dio cuenta, pero decidió ignorarlo también, antes de que Remus, creyera que había aceptado su estúpida forma de pensar.** '¡habla de una buena vez!' **James rio y se dio la media vuelta.** 'Hablo enserio Cornamenta.'

'¿enserio quieres que lo diga?' **James lo miro de reojo; Sirius parpadeo confundido. James sonrió juguetón.**

'¡Habla de una buena vez idiota!' **el de los ojos grises se desespero. Más que nada, por la desesperación de no saber eso que James sabía.**

 **James rio y se despeino el cabello; Sirius camino mas rápido para quedar a su lado.**

'bueno… es porque eres el más fuerte de todos.' **James le dio un codazo a Peter que rio, pero seguía sin entender el punto de James. Era obvio que esa no era la verdadera razón por la que James no cargaba a Remus; Peter creía que lo de Evans tenía mas sentido que eso. El chico de anteojos, jamás aceptaría que Sirius era mas fuerte que él; eso Sirius también lo sabía.**

'ya te habías tardado en aceptarlo…' **Sirius se lo hecho en cara y aunque James hizo una mueca incomoda, después volvió a sonreír divertido.** '¿Qué demonios me perdí?' **Sirius le pregunto enojado, Remus tapo sus oídos, nuevamente incomodado por el tono de voz del animago.** '¡no grite Lunático!' **Remus le tapo la boca, antes de que sus tímpanos le reventaran.**

'Por favor…' **Remus le murmuro y Sirius asintió torpemente, para cuando se dio cuenta James reía divertido; apunto de la carcajada. Al parecer Peter ya había comprendido la razón por la que James actuaba tan divertido y es que él también tapaba su boca para evitar reírse.**

'QUE DEMO…nios.' **Sirius se les acerco molesto. James se cruzo de brazos y lo empujo de la frente.** 'Cuidado… Lunático se puede lastimar.'

'Oh pero claro! No queremos que eso suceda, pobrecito…' **Dijo Peter en tono de burla. James abrió su mano y ambos chocaron palmas. Cosa que desespero aun más a Sirius.**

'Ustedes dos… ¡ya!' **Remus golpeo con un libro la cabeza de ambos; James y Peter que borraron su sonrisa y sobaron sus cabezas. Sirius por primera vez rio, sonriéndole al licántropo que estaba tan amarillo como un pergamino. Remus ni siquiera miro a Sirius, solo se dejo caer exhausto en los hombros del que lo cargaba.**

'Pero que tierno…' **James murmuro cuando había dado unos cinco pasos delante de Remus, para proteger sus neuronas; sabía que el licántropo había entendido perfectamente lo que le había insinuado a Sirius. Y ese golpe no había sido porque se hubiera sentido ofendido, simplemente quería llegar lo antes posible a la biblioteca.**

 **El camino a la biblioteca fue rápido y directo. Los tres chicos trataron de evitar los lugares congestionados, por el ruido; James incluso tuvo que callar a un par de niños de segundo por todos los gritos que estaban dando. Sirius tuvo que convencer a McGonagall que dejara cargar a Remus prometiéndole un extraordinario en su próxima prueba y Peter, bueno Peter se adelanto a la biblioteca para escoger (correr a un grupo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw de tercero) y tomar la mesa favorita del licántropo; la mesa del rincón. Remus por su parte, durmió la mitad del camino cómodamente en la espalda de Sirius, despertó justo en la entrada de la biblioteca; James lo miro y salto solo para despeinarlo, Remus le rogo con la mirada que no hiciera ningún comentario, no estaba de humor para soportar los comentario de Sirius, porque haber dormido en su espalda era una prueba que comprobaba el punto de Sirius; si los necesitaba. Y esa era la verdad, pero Remus odiaba tener que admitirlo.**

'¡bueno llegamos!' **James dijo triunfante aventándose a la mesa de la biblioteca.**

'Señor Potter, dijimos que nada de gritos. No me haga tener que sacarlo otra vez…' **James asintió de inmediato, la verdad es que su tiempo en la biblioteca ya había sido parte de varias negociaciones a travez de los años. Ahora Irma Pince; la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts, solo los dejaban entrar a él y a Sirius si Remus estaba cerca o si su visita era estrictamente Académica.**

'Lo siento… ¡es la emoción por leer libros!' **James sonrió de oreja a oreja tomando un libro al azar. Peter rio y enseguida se tapo la boca, tomando otro libro al azar y mostrándolo al igual que el cuatro ojos.**

'Señor Lupin…' **Remus alzo la vista y asintió.**

'No se van a quedar toda la tarde…' **Dijo con voz queda. Sirius rodo los ojos con enfado, mientras James arrugo su frente mirando al chico de ojos miel.** 'solo es una tarea, luego se van a ir. ¿Verdad James?' **James se cruzo de brazos.** 'Se van a ir.' **Remus volvió a decir con seguridad.**

'Si, no lo creo.' **James abrió el libro que tenía en las manos al azar.** 'No pienso mover mi trasero de esta silla ¿cierto Colagusano?' **Peter titubeo pero finalmente asintió, seguro que James no dudaría ni 1 hora leyendo un libro de pociones avanzadas.**

'No se preocupe, se irán.' **James bufo desafiante. Irma Pince solo suspiro esperando que la voz de Remus fuera profética.**

'Si, bueno…' **Sirius interrumpió la batalla de miradas entre Remus y James, para dirigirse con la Srta. Pince.** 'no se preocupe de mi, que yo no pienso pasarme la tarde encerrado en estas cuatro paredes llenas de polvo y aburridos libros; eso es solo para los amargados antisociales…' **Remus respiro profundamente y abrió su libro ignorando todas las indirectas de Sirius.** 'que solo se vuelven gruñones por tant…' **Irma Pince tosió y Sirius la miro de reojo; la bibliotecaria se había ofendido por las palabras del mayor de los Black.**

'Señor Black, es obvio que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer; debería de partir enseguida, de esa forma usted no pierde su tiempo y nosotros… "los amargados antisociales gruñones" podremos gozar de total libertad para seguir llenando nuestro cerebro de conocimiento, sin la necesidad de aguantar… ' **Sirius le sonrió fingiendo estar avergonzado; James y Peter rieron con total libertad.**

'Ya entendí.' **Dijo Sirius algo molesto por la burla que James le hacía.**

'Estoy de acuerdo…' **Sirius escucho un murmuro por parte del licántropo que no dejaba de mirar su libro. Eso enserio lo molesto.**

'¿Disculpa dijiste algo?' **Sirius puso su mano en la mesa con fuerza, Remus tapo su oído al oír el golpe.**

'¿creí que ya te ibas? Corre a los campos de felicidad e infinitos rayos de sol…' **Remus dijo sin mirarlo. Sirius arrugo su frente molesto, odiaba que hiciera eso. Miro a James, pidiéndole con la mirada que lo acompañara. Pero James trago saliva, había una razón por la cual él estaba aquí y no eran precisamente los libros… ni siquiera era Remus… era algo más… alguien…**

'Remus…' **Una voz dulce y preocupada se escucho a espaldas de Remus que solo miro de reojo para confirmar la melena roja que su mente creo al escuchar el timbre de voz.** '¿Cómo estás?' **La chica tomo al chico del rostro para analizarlo, poso sus esmeraldas ojos en los miel del licántropo y mordió su labio color durazno con preocupación. Un par de segundos después negó sutilmente con la cabeza y le sonrió como si esa expresión de preocupación nunca se hubiera dibujado en ella, lo despeino del cabello con ternura y le dio un amoroso beso en la frente, que solo significaba la gran estima y preocupación que sentía por él.**

'Hola Evans!' **James hablo fuerte y marcado, su cuerpo sintió que era necesario hacer su entrada de esa manera. Para cuando Lily lo volteo a ver, contemplo unos ojos muy abiertos y un rostro tenso con una mueca de molestia. La chica lo miro sin importarle ninguna de esas cosas; su mirada hacia él era fría e indiferente.** '¡Sabes estamos leyendo!' **James entrecerró los ojos todavía con ese tono "disimulado" de molestia.**

'Es increíble…' **Lily dijo abrazando su libro y con una voz pacifica. James parpadeo un par de veces, sorprendido de la contestación y actitud de la pelirroja; esta vez no le había insultado, ni ignorado, ni mucho menos barrido con la mirada.** 'en serio. Yo creí que tu nivel de competencia se reducía a volar y despeinar tu cabello como idiota, para sentir que sigues volando y no te aterres de la realidad…' **Remus cerró los ojos incomodo. James por su parte hizo un trompetita con sus labios y fijo su mirada en la pelirroja que ya había quitado su mirada de él.**

'Adoro tu sentido del humor…' **Dijo el chico despeinado con sarcasmo. Sirius se volvió a meter e insistió con la mirada, Lily no parecía estar de buen humor para aguantar a James y eso le daba mucho mas oportunidad de robárselo toda la tarde.** 'Pero sabes que Evans, si estoy aquí es, como ya le dije a la Srta. Pince…'

'No va a pasar Potter, ya te lo dije.' **Lily dejo a James con la boca abierta, su dedo índice en el aire y una expresión de hielo. El chico negó con la cabeza rápidamente, como si se estuviera sacudiendo la nieve de desprecio de Lily Evans del alma y volvio a intentarlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Lily se dirigió nuevamente a Remus, tocando su mano.** 'Necesito que me muestres ese libro de curiosidades de Hogsmade, por favor…' **La pelirroja se dirigió con una sonrisa dulce, Remus trago saliva y miro de reojo a James que estaba poniéndose rojo del coraje.** 'Oh, no te preocupes por él, aquí esta su novio.' **Levanto rápidamente su mano para señalar a Sirius.** 'y su mascota…' **le mostro a Peter.**

'Oye!' **Peter dijo molesto.** 'volcancito, yo no soy su mascota.'

'por supuesto que no… ¿Colitas?' **Lily cambio a propósito su apodo para mostrarle lo obvio del asunto.**

'Es Colagusano.' **Peter le contesto ofendido.** 'no hay ningún diminutivo en la palabra.'

'esa ni siquiera es una palabra…' **Lily uso su tono de sabelotodo y antes de que Peter le contestara otra cosa, decidió darle por su lado.** 'Pero si eso te hizo creer él, entonces esta bien.' **James trono sus labios.** 'No queremos destruir su pequeño y vanidoso mundo, según dicen se pone algo sensible cuando choca con el mundo real. Cortesia de Sirius Black. No queremos que ninguno de los dos entre en un colapso nervioso a mitad de la biblioteca. Remus no necesita eso, ya tiene suficiente con tener que aguantarlos TODOS los días, durante siete AÑOS.' **La pelirroja suspiro y le volvió a sonreír al licántropo.** 'No cabe duda que eres una buena persona Remus.' **Remus le sonrió y volvió a su libro, tratando de ponerse al margen de la situación.**

'oh, definitivamente, no tienes idea… ¡esplendida persona!' **Sirius bufo con sarcasmo.**

'Ahí esta!' **La pelirroja señalo al mayor de los Black, con una sonrisa triunfante.** 'La raíz del problema de actitud.' **James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas.** 'Sálvate lo antes posible Colitas…' **le susurro a Peter, fingiendo que James no la escuchaba.**

'suficiente Evans.' **Sirius y James dijeron con una voz llena de autoridad. La chica solo poso una mano en su cintura, alzando una ceja. James trago saliva y le mando a su cuerpo a controlarse; sobre todo a sus mejillas, no quería nada de rojo en ellas.**

'no me agrada…' **Peter le murmuro a James.** 'Hay miles de chicas mas agradables. ¿Por qué ella?' **Lily lo miro sería. James le dio un codazo obligándolo a que se callara.**

'¿quieres callarte?' **James lo miro molesto y ligeramente sonrojado.**

'No te molestes, ni lo regañes, no quiero ser la causante de una fractura familiar.' **Sirius por fin se decidió a sentarse, para sorpresa de Remus se sentó a su lado.** 'De hecho yo también me hago la misma pregunta casi todos los días…' **James abrió los ojos y algo en su interior lo obligo a formar una sonrisa en su rostro.** 'no logro entender, entre tantas chicas como él, con la cabeza tan hueca como un…'

'Entonces…' **James la interrumpio levantándose de su asiento.** '¿CASI todos los días piensas en mi?' **Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida de la pregunta de James, pregunta que se había formado gracias a la mala elección de palabras que había decidido a usar. Miro el rostro de James y no pudo evitar gruñir; el chico la miraba con esos ojos llenos de confianza, esos ojos que solo mostraban tener el control de la situación. ¡No! No iba a tener el control de la situación con ella. No iba a permitir que James Potter la controlara y creyera que podía moverla a su antojo.**

'te lo dije Cornamenta… a puesto a que lo hace CASI todas las noches.' **Sirius imito el tono de voz de la pelirroja, que solo lo maldijo por estar ahí, siempre como su estúpida sombra; ese Sirius Black que para lo único que servía era para subirle el ego.**

'no pienso entablar ninguna sola palabra más con ninguno de ustedes tres, cabezas huecas.' **Dijo la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.**

'Solo mírala… ¿Sabes que significa Cornamenta?' **Esta vez fue Peter, quien le dio un codazo a James, que solo rio con el autoestima al cien. Lily abrió los ojos y miro preocupada la situación.** 'creo que falta poco para que acepte…' **Eso fue lo último que dijo Peter antes de que su rostro chocara contra la mesa gracias al libro rojo que los merodeadores habían visto abrazar a Lily. Sirius soltó una carcajada y James solo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido del golpe. Remus no sabía si reírse o tapar sus oídos, ya que la cabeza de Peter choco tan fuerte en la mesa que retumbo en toda la biblioteca.**

'¿¡Que demonios te sucede!? ¡eso me dolio!' **Peter dijo con toda la cara roja del golpe. Lily se cruzo de brazos y tomo su libro sin decir ninguna sola palabra.**

'Suficiente Señor Pettigrew!' **La Srta. Pince camino de nuevo hacia la mesa de los merodeadores… y Lily.** '20 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y hágame el favor de irse de aquí, junto con…' **Tomo a James de la túnica y lo empujo ligeramente hacia Peter.** 'esto. Y…' **Ahora camino hacia con Sirius que fue obligado a levantarse.** 'Esto.' **Peter sobo su mejilla que estaba tan roja como un tomate.**

'Ella me golpeo.' **Sirius rio una vez más.** 'No es gracioso! Me dolió enserio! ¿Cómo es que a mí me corren? si la del problema fue ese petirrojo.' **Lily volteo la mirada altivamente para después sentarse junto a Remus.**

'¡Callate Colagusano!' **James lo detuvo de inmediato. Peter lo miro boquiabierto y sintiéndose algo (muy) traicionado.** 'Mejor vámonos de aquí. Después de todo Remus ya está en buenas manos.' **James dijo mirando todavía con esos ojos de Casanova a Lily Evans, que respiro profundamente y uso todo su control físico para no voltear a ver al cuatro ojos, porque estaba segura que no iba a reaccionar de buena manera.** 'Si, además ya sé lo que necesitaba saber…' **Canto la frase, lo cual le provoco a Lily una gastritis momentánea.**

'¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir Potter!' **Grito y Remus tapo su oído de inmediato. La voz de Lily era con la de mayor volumen.**

'Como digas Evans… lo hecho esta hecho…' **Dijo el cuatro ojos caminando de espaldas para no perder el contacto con ella. Sirius rio siguiéndolo y Peter solo se adelanto molesto por toda la situación.** 'Y lo dicho esta dicho, tesoro.'

'No me digas TESORO.' **Lily se levanto del asiento. Remus solo tiro su cabeza al libro, rogando porque uno de los dos se quedara mudo de la nada. James rio y le guiño el ojo.**

'Pasamos por ti a las 7:50 peludo.' **Remus levanto su pulgar sin decir ninguna sola palabra.**

'No necesita que pasen por él, no es parte de tu descerebrado sequito de seguidores!' **Lily volvió a gritar.**

'¡Ahyy Por favor! ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Lo sabes.' **James dijo con una sonrisota.**

'Deja de sonreír!' **Grito la pelirroja.** 'van a creer que eres un troll…' **James le lanzo un beso desde la entrada de la biblioteca.**

'¡Señorita Evans!' **La Srta. Pince regaño finalmente a la pelirroja y Peter solo se regreso a aplaudir la acción.**

'¡Justicia al fin!' **Dijo el chico señalando su mejilla roja.** 'No olvide la detención, por agresión a sus compañeros y salvajismo…'

'Largo de aquí rabito. Un rasguñito y ustedes hacen un drama del tamaño del bosque prohibido.' **La bibliotecaria perdió su paciencia y de inmediato le quito el libro a Lily de las manos, señalándole la salida.**

 **James aplaudió y abrió los brazos esperándola. Sirius solo se recargo en su amigo, saboreando la dulce venganza y es que Lily miraba boquiabierta a la Srta. Pince, que no pensaba cambiar su decisión. Lily finalmente suspiro. Aceptando la decisión de la bibliotecaria.**

'Te veo luego Remus.' **toco el hombro del licántropo, que sonreía en el interior. Por fin iba a tener silencio.** 'Lamento haber gritado de esa manera…'

'Si, si, si… luego te disculpas.' **Peter la presiono para por fin escoltarla a la salida. Lily lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.**

'Ya voy.' **Dijo Lily seria.**

'Llévese al señor Lupin también con usted.' **Remus miro boquiabierto la decisión de la bibliotecaria. Sirius sonrió y aplaudió divertido. Remus negó con la cabeza, definitivamente era injusto.**

'No, el no hizo nada Srta. Pince. Potter y yo tuvimos toda la culpa…'

'¡Lo admitió! Ahora usted saca su papelito de detención y pone "Lily Evans" ¡listo! a la sala de detención.' **Peter se volvió a meter en la plática, señalando su mejilla otra vez. Lily lo empujo sacándolo de la escena.**

'Remus enserio quiere leer.'

'el señor Lupin y yo teníamos un acuerdo señorita Evans. Además, seamos honestos…' **Dijo acomodando su cabello, para después señalar a los otros chicos que estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca.** 'ellos no me van a dejar cerrar la biblioteca en tiempo. El Señor Lupin puede tomar los libros que desee, pero por el momento necesito que los de primero no crean que la biblioteca es un lugar para parlotear, como lo hacen sus amigos.' **Esta vez se dirigió a Remus, que solo asintió comprendiendo.** 'estamos empezando año, necesito que se pierda esa costumbre de tomar la biblioteca como otra sala común; costumbre que sus dos amigos inauguraron años atrás.' **Remus tomo su libro y le sonrió agradecido. Lily se sintió mal por lo que había provocado y al mismo tiempo algo enojada por lo que James le hacía pasar al bueno de Remus.** 'lo siento, Señor Lupin, pero mientras ellos lo acompañen, usted tampoco puede quedarse en la biblioteca.'

'no se preocupe...' **Dijo Remus despeinándose torpemente el cabello.** '¿está bien si me llevo este también?' **Señalo el libro que le había quitado a Lily. La bibliotecaria le sonrió y se lo entrego de inmediato, para después volver a su lugar.** 'toma.' **Remus se lo entrego a Lily que solo negó avergonzada.** 'No te preocupes. Ellos… me han hecho pasar por peores cosas.' **Dijo entre risas.**

'Pero Remus, tu úsalo primero! Es injusto y yo no pu-puedo, no después de esto.' **Remus negó dándole poca importancia a su punto.**

'Esta bien, tengo tiempo todavía.' **Remus comenzó a caminar, antes de que la Srta. Pince volviera.** 'Cuando termines, por favor préstamelo.' **Lily asintió de inmediato y lo ayudo apoyarse. Remus no tenía el suficiente valor para negarle su ayuda, como con Sirius o James. Así que tomo su brazo sin quejarse.**

'¿Por qué no le haces el drama también a ella?' **Sirius lo siguió con la mirada. Remus solo se quejo en silencio.**

'Déjalo en paz Black' **Lily dijo molesta pero en un tono de voz bajo.**

'Suéltalo Evans, que nosotros estamos para eso.'

'¿Para meterlo en problemas?' **Lily soltó a Remus y se volteo molesta con James. Remus tambaleo y si no hubiera sido por Sirius que lo atrapo, por segunda vez en el día, el chico hubiera chocado contra el piso.** 'no sé si ya te diste cuenta, pero le acaban de negar la entrada a la biblioteca por tiempo indefinido. Adivina por qué… o mejor dicho, Por QUIÉN.' **Lo pico en el pecho con su dedo índice. James dio un paso hacia atrás.**

'¿Enserio?' **Sirius le murmuro a Remus, que solo desvió la mirada. A veces Lily solía ser tan indiscreta.** 'Qué tontería…' **Remus se alejo de él, para volver a tomar su camino. Pero Sirius lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.** '¿A dónde vas?' **le pregunto demandante. Remus lo miro de arriba abajo sin entender porque el tono de su voz.**

'¿eso importa?' **Sirius lo miro serio.** 'No voy a decirte, ni a ti, ni a nadie de ellos. Ve y disfruta tu día sin culpas.' **Dijo Remus quitando débilmente su mano de su brazo.** 'enserio…' **Se regreso y le dijo tranquilo.** 'No quiero que se detengan por mí. Ya lo sabes… Oblígalo a tener un día normal.' **Señalo con la mirada a James que seguía discutiendo con Lily.** 'además… ¿Qué podría hacer luciendo así? ¿Meterme en problemas?' **abrió sus brazos para mostrarle su aspecto.** 'No sería lo mismo sin ustedes.' **Sirius sonrió más tranquilo.** 'Solo cruza los dedos por qué no caiga de las escaleras…' **Dijo entre risas.** 'distráelos, ¿quieres?' **Sirius asintió fingiendo enfado.**

 **Remus decidió que los patios que se encontraban cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid eran el mejor lugar para relajarse. No tenía muchas energías pero amaba caminar por Hogwarts; además era su último año. Quién sabe si tendría oportunidad de volver caminar por la escuela con toda la tranquilidad que tenia ahora. Había leído de una rumoreada guerra que se estaba formando en el mundo mágico; Fenrir lo había contactado en el verano, eso ya era una mala señal. Una señal que confirmaba la supuesta guerra. Básicamente le había propuesto un lugar en su manada…**

 _Que horrible…_

 **El nombre era una forma más de dirigirse así mismo como una bestia. Lo odiaba. En comparación de Fenrir que amaba ese término. Le había hablado de los mortifagos y de ese tal Voldemort que había convertido su nombre en tabú y un montón de tonterías mas, que solo demostraban que Sirius no era un completo imbécil al abandonar a su familia, después de todo. En comparación con ese tipo… Sirius estaba completamente cuerdo. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, tuvo que detenerse a mitad del puente, alzo su mirada y vio el majestuoso paisaje. Después volvió a pensar en ese tipo Voldemort y unas palabras que Fenrir le había dicho, retumbaron en su cabeza de la nada; ese tipo mataba a hijos de muggles…**

 _Lily…_

 **Trago saliva arrugando la frente. Pensó en la reacción también de James si eso pasaba y ahora más que nada rogaba por que Lily aceptara a James, al menos así ambos podían protegerse entre sí. Sabía que no había nadie en el mundo que la fuera a proteger tanto como James; aunque Lily no era del tipo "princesa en apuros". No, ella también podría proteger a su intrépido amigo. Al menos detenerlo de alguna estúpida y arriesgada idea, que eran muy comunes en la mente de James. Eran el uno para el otro.**

 _¿Cómo es que no se dan cuenta? Y con esta "guerra" en puerta…_

 **Sirius ya era un traidor de la sangre según lo que le había explicado Fenrir. Bueno eso si se negaba a unírsele a ese loco Voldemort… si se le unía entonces hasta su familia podría perdonarlo…**

 _¿Añorara eso todavía? No… Sirius no podría hacer todas esas cosas… él está loco pero… matar a alguien. Eso es demasiado. Además James no se lo perdonaría… y yo tampoco. Ninguno de nosotros. ¿Qué estás diciendo Remus? La luna llena te comió las neuronas. De cualquier manera Sirius no lo haría… No importa lo que haya dicho Fenrir. Sirius no es así…_

 **Se refería a todas las traiciones que según Fenrir estaban sucediendo, magos delataban a otros magos con Voldemort, diciendo que poseían información importante. Así Voldemort se encargaba de encontrarlos y a los que habían traicionado les perdonaba la vida. Remus negó con la cabeza con un gesto de asco en el rostro. Le pareció abominable ese acto, después de experimentar una amistad tan cercana con sus compañeros de cuarto; era imposible si quiera pensar en que podría traicionarlos… Pero Fenrir le había dicho que estaba en su naturaleza protegerse a sí mismo.**

 _No! Claro que no! O si? No, yo no soy así… Remus, recuerda quien eres. Él es la bestia, tu eres solo un daño colateral…_

 **Dijo asustado mirando sus manos, que contenían cicatrices viejas. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo.**

 _Yo no soy como él. Aunque diga que es natural, no lo es para mí. No pienso actuar como él. A él no le importa en absoluto nadie, más que su estúpida manada… ¡Ni siquiera quiero que me proteja! Prefiero mil veces lanzarme de este puente a tener que seguir sus normas solo por protección. No voy a ser parte de su manada ¡nunca!_

 **Respiro un par de veces y finalmente abrió los ojos. Le tomo varios segundos admirar el paisaje de nuevo, y es que su mente llego a un punto delicado: "su futuro". ¿Qué iba a pasar con él? segun Fenrir, él nunca iba a ser aceptado por la sociedad y los limites con los hombres lobos iban a volverse exagerados si es que Voldemort no ganaba la guerra. A Fenrir le había prometido una vida diferente a él y a todos los de su raza, solo necesitaba más seguidores. Fenrir lo amenazo diciéndole que no importaba cuán bien y decente fuera, la sociedad le daría la espalda. Moriría y si tenía suerte, sería de la mano de un auror.**

 _James quiere ser auror…_

 **Todos estos pensamientos le estaban amargando la caminata, pero era inevitable no pensar en ellos. Llego a la conclusión que no le importaba lo que pasara con él. Pero si le importaba lo que le pasara a sus amigos. Después de todo él nunca había pensado en una familia. Él no había nacido para esas cosas… la prueba era su última relación: Dorcas Meadowes. Pensar en ella le hacía todavía sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago, estaba entre la alegría y la melancolía. A sus amigos no les gustaba que lo reviviera, de hecho apreciaba, que cuando por fin termino su relación con la chica, ellos movieran cielo, mar y tierra para distraerlo. Y es que en esos tiempos su autoestima sufrió demasiado. Su autoestima y su cuerpo también. Le hicieron prometer que nunca iba a someterse a esa tortura sentimental de nuevo. Pero bueno, él secretamente seguía pensando en la rubia, de ojos azules que combinaban a la perfección con su uniforme de Ravenclaw.**

 _Basta Remus… te hace daño. Además, eso ya fue historia. Dorcas ya está saliendo con alguien más… como debe ser. Ella merece una familia y una vida estable, yo soy solo una bomba de tiempo. James podría tener una familia. Mis hijos… ¡no! nadie merece este castigo. Solo le causaría puras desgracias a Dorcas. Ella no merece eso. Ni ella ni nadie._

 **Volvió a tomar su camino, hacia la cabaña de Hagrid adornada de ese pasto verde y relajante. Suspiro pensando todavía en su futuro. Odiaba a veces saber tantas cosas y toda esta información todavía no había sido compartida con ninguno de los otros merodeadores.**

 _Pero como se supone que empiece este tipo de conversaciones… Hey adivinen… vamos a morir._

 **Miro el cielo. La intriga, era reflejada en él, solo nubes y ese tapiz azul. Pero todo mundo sabe que hay algo más allá de eso…**

 _Al igual que el futuro. Quiero saberlo y no por mí. Sé que si muero va a estar bien. Solo quiero asegurarme que ellos van a estar bien. No quiero que terminemos siendo unos completos extraños. Porque lo que hay aquí es algo bueno… Demonios, ya me entro la duda. Ahora estaré pensando en esto durante los próximos tres días. Y eso si me fue bien… Futuro, futuro, futuro… pase lo que pase, espero que no vaya a ver una guerra… ¿Qué nos va a pasar? ¿Qué va a pasar? Futuro, Futuro, Futuro… al menos dame una pista… una señal._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

'tengo el lugar perfecto!' **Ted Lupin se decía así mismo.** '¡tengo que contarle esto a Victoire! ¡Esto es bueno! ¡muy bueno!' **su mesa estaba repleta de libros abiertos pergaminos con garabatos que solo él podía entender. En eso Ted dio un salto hacia el otro lado de la mesa y con su dedo índice señalo un libro.** 'espacio!' **Hizo lo mismo pero ahora salto a un costado de la mesa de la biblioteca. Cuando cayó, señalo desafiante un segundo libro.** 'clima.' **Este libro incluso era más grueso. Para finalizar Ted miro al centro de la mesa y de un golpe apoyo ambos brazos para mirar con una sonrisa traviesa un pergamino delgado que era el centro de toda esta ciudad de papel.** 'residuo de magia.' **Murmuro divertido, al ver el mapa que estaba extendido por toda la mesa.** '¡voila!' **Aplaudió y corrió hacia el lugar donde empezó este mini maratón de conocimientos, para revisar su pergamino de notas, que estaba rayoneado con dibujitos. En el centro había un dibujo mucho mas detallado, con letras a los alrededores.** 'La casa de los gritos.' **Miro su dibujo bien hecho, e imagino si su teoría pudiera dar resultados.** 'o ¿El bosque prohibido?' **Rasco su mentón con la punta de su pluma.** 'tendré que estudiar los pros y los contras…' **negó con la cabeza como si estuviera desechando esa idea por el momento.** 'Ahora…' **Miro de nuevo sus pergaminos.** 'Tengo que decidir a quien traer primero, es obvio que mi mamá esta más cerca, si estos libros de generación estan en lo correcto…' **Ted jalo un anuario de Hogwarts, era tan grueso y poseía todas las fotos de cada generación que llegaba a la escuela. Ted lo conocía bien; secretamente lo tomaba para echarle un vistazo a sus padres en plena juventud, sabía de memoria la pagina en la que se encontraban ambos, cuando le entraba la melancolía de huérfano, tomaba ese anuario y miraba a sus padres, sonrientes, disfrutando de su foto cuando no había nada de qué preocuparse. Y si futuro estaba lleno de posibilidades, cuando eran ignorantes de su trágico destino.** 'Sip. Definitivamente primero traeré a mamá, aunque…' **Ted miro a su padre y volvió a ver su libro.** 'Si hubiera una luna… es suficiente magia… pero necesitaría un impulso.' **Ted dijo buscando algo en su pergamino de notas.** 'Mamá también tiene magia externa… ella todo el tiempo. Pero igual, un empujón. Necesito algo que la arrastre para acá…' **Ted miro a su padre y a luego a su madre. Las fotos de ambos estaban en lugares paralelos, así que Ted tenia la oportunidad de mirarlos al mismo tiempo. Ted rio al recordar la manera en la que su madre amaba a Remus, Harry se lo había contado.** 'Seguro si papá estuviera acá, sería suficiente empujón para ti ¿o no madre?' **Rio solo y miro de nuevo a Remus que reía y sonreía con una tranquilidad hacia la cámara. Ahí a lado estaba Sirius que despeino a James para después guiñarle a la cámara. James Potter…**

 _Merlin, se parecen muchísimo… ¿yo me pareceré a papá?_

 **El cuatro ojos estaba acompañado de Lily Evans que le sonreía enamorada y luego divertida al verlo tratando de peinarse para la cámara, para que finalmente ambos se sonrieran y miraran al mismo tiempo a la lente. Y claro, ahí estaba también Colagusano…**

 _Vaya tipo… si no hubiera sido por su bocota, yo tendría a mis padres y Harry a los suyos… Él único que hubiera salido perdiendo quizá hubiera sido…_

'Señor Lupin!' **Ted dio un salto al escuchar su apellido y lentamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con la persona que le había llamado; era el Professor Longbottom. Un Neville mayor y maduro, en todos los sentidos.** '¿¡que es todo esto!?' **Miro los pergaminos tirados en el suelo y todos los garabatos que se alcanzaban a ver. Ted cerró los ojos y mordió su labio desesperado.** '¿Que esta… tramando Señor Lupin?'

'¡Profesor Longbottom!' **Ted por fin decidió moverse y es que su director era muy lento todavía.** 'es una pequeña investigación extraescolar, sobre un tema que me intereso demasi…' **Neville se sentó para mala suerte de Ted que suspiro mientras cerraba todos los libros.**

'Es por su padre…' **Ted se quedo estático y negó robóticamente pero Longbottom suspiro y se tomo la libertad de ayudarle a cerrar los libros.** 'si, lo es. Lo conocí y sabes no creo que tenga nada de malo pero…' **Ted lo miraba horrorizado había tomado la delicadeza extrema de no anotar algo obvio acerca de sus padres en los pergaminos, seguramente por la emoción escribió sus nombres en alguno de ellos, pergamino que suertudamente el director había tomado.** 'por la seguridad de los demás estudiantes no puedo…' **Lo habían descubierto, lo había descubierto. Pero Ted no quería darse por vencido. Estaba tan cerca de saber como traerlos de vuelta, sabia los riesgos pero estaba calculando todo para que solo estuvieran un momento con él, después los regresaría. Tal vez si usaba su ejemplo el director lo dejaría continuar con su experimento y es que Hogwarts era el lugar perfecto para que sucediera.**

'¡oiga es por eso que estoy haciendo toda esta investigación! Se que es muy peligroso pero usted mas que nadie debe de entender mi situación quiero…'

'¿Tú Situación? ¿Que hay de los demás? También necesitamos algo de paz y créeme él no, no la va a dar. ¡Caos! Ya puedo sentirlo, verlo, ¡Olerlo, Señor Lupin!' **Ted se detuvo y con una cara de huron perdido miro a su director que tenia una mirada de desesperación, finalmente Neville respiro profundo y con tranquilidad volvió con Ted, que estaba perdido en la plática.**

'Señor… creo que no entiendo…' **Dijo Ted titubeante.**

'déjeme ser claro Señor Lupin. Creo que usted lo necesita y yo también, vine aquí porque necesito que le enseñe al Señor Potter clases de vuelo.' **Neville espero un grito desgarrador o mínimo un quejido nefasto. Pero en respuesta solo recibió una pregunta increíblemente tranquila por parte de Teddy Lupin.**

'¿solo eso?' **Neville lo miro extrañado, hablamos de James Potter. Cuando miro al chico tan tranquilo, supo que había tomado una gran decisión.**

 _Yo que creí que había descubierto los de los agujeros. Me salve… ahora solo le tengo que dar clases de vue… ¡Esperen!_

 **Ted arrugo la frente y miro hacia sus cejas sin comprender. Neville ansiaba escucharlo porque tenÍa la respuesta a su pregunta.** '¿¡Por qué YO tengo que hacerlo!? El es de Gryffindor ¿por qué no lo hace Thomas?' **Neville se felicito internamente, ya que el diecisieteañero pregunto exactamente lo que él había predicho.**

'sabia que iba a preguntar eso…' **Neville sonrió, como si hubiera ganado una batalla. Pero Ted no entendía su alegría, le parecía injusto, cuidaba de James en casa ¿y ahora también en la escuela? Había rogado por años que James entrara a Hogwarths para no tener que ser su niñera personal y ahora aquí también se lo pedían.** 'estamos hablando del Señor Potter…' **lo interrumpió antes de que Ted pudiera defenderse.** 'nuestro capitán… digo el capitán de la casa de Gryffindor tiene suficiente con la organización de las practicas.'

 _¡Ahhy por favor! Y luego dicen que no hay preferencias de casas…_

'Además, si el Señor Thomas le ayudara al Señor Potter y si este quedara en el equipo todo el mundo pensaría que solamente fue porque el capitán del equipo es su amigo o lo entreno. Porque Señor Lupin, usted y yo sabemos que James Potter estará ahí como el primero de la fila el día de las audiciones.' **Ted se cruzo de brazos, tornando su cabello en naranja oscuro. Neville sonrió.**

'¡yo soy del equipo de Hufflepuff!' **Neville sonrió una vez más, había tocado otro tema que había preparado para convencer en definitiva a Ted.** '¡Además ahí esta Roxanne! Ella es la capitana de Ravenclaw que mejor persona le enseñaría a volar… ¡ni siquiera necesita que le enseñen a volar! ¡Estamos hablando de James Sirius Potter! ¡Lo primero que ese niño pudo hacer por si mismo fue montar una escoba!' **Ted decía eufórico, no comprendía porque James tenía que arruinarle esto.** 'y soy testigo de eso…' **puso una mano en su cintura y trato de relajarse.** '¡Y!' **Ted continuó antes de que Neville lanzara todas sus lógicas razones por la torre de astronomía.** '¡Roxanne odia a Jay! Si lo escogiera para el equipo, no sería por preferencias, en cambio yo… yo soy amigo de Jay.'

'Señor Lupin usted y yo sabemos que ni su prima puede controlar a ese niño. Nunca conocí al padre de Harry pero si era como es él… entiendo porque la profesora McGonagall renuncio a su cargo.' **Ted se cruzo de brazos y miro al techo, aunque por fin comprendió la razón por la que McGonagall se había marchado**

 _Mujer Sensata._

'el único que puede controlarlo… mejor dicho, contenerlo, es usted señor Lupin.' **Lupin volvió arrugo su frente y torno su cabello a un pálido naranja.** 'lo ha estado haciendo desde el primer día en que ese niño pudo moverse por si mismo. Porque apuesto que fue usted quien lo bajo de la escoba ese día…' **Ted torció su boca, el director tenía razón; ese día Harry y Ginny lo persiguieron con sus escobas pero James creyó que estaban jugando carreras con él, no fue hasta que Ted tomo el mango de la escoba y la detuvo; James tuvo unos cuantos rasguños pero solo así pudo bajarlo al suelo.** 'Así que ya que estamos de acuerdo…'

'No estoy de acuerdo… ¡yo tengo cosas que hacer!' **Ted le mostro la mesa llena de pergaminos.** 'y esto es escolar.'

'lo mío es sobrevivencia. Sé que puede encontrar más tiempo para hacer sus trabajos EXTRA-escolares. No obligatorios, sino por gusto.' **Ted negaba rogando porque no lo obligara hacerlo.** '¡Señor Lupin!' **Esta vez Neville le hablo recio y es que el muchacho se había convertido en un perrito tratando de convencerlo.** 'Le dará un curso de vuelo al señor Potter a partir de mañana. ¡Y es mi última palabra!' **El cachorrito aulló lamentando lo que el director le había ordenado. Se transformo de nuevo en el chico de cabello azul y chillo desesperado; le parecía injusto lo que le estaba pidiendo el director de la escuela. Miro a la mesa, la que estaba llena de pergaminos, la miro y comenzó a levantar cada uno de los pergaminos que había en ella, se le habían quitado las ganas de seguir investigando. Los recogía con pesadez, pensando en escribirle una carta a Harry para que controlara a su hijo, pero después se arrepintió; se supone que él ya era mayor, no podía ir a decirle a Harry lo que estaba pasando, actuar como un niñito acusando al chico que lo molestaba en la escuela… porque para empezar ¡James solo tenía once años! De pronto se sintió molesto ¡tenía derecho a estar molesto! Él tenía planes, era injusto tener que cambiar sus planes, por la culpa de…**

'¡James!' **Fred entro corriendo a la biblioteca buscando protegerse detrás de Ted, lo siguieron varios "shhh" mientras el pelirrojo se adentraba a la biblioteca.** '¡Teddy ayúdame!' **dijo entre risas. Ted lo miro y decidió ignorarlo, no estaba de humor… además no quería saber absolutamente nada de James. Que para la ironía de las cosas entro a la biblioteca con su escoba en las manos, corrió a la misma dirección que el pelirrojo; hacia Ted.**

'ya te dijeron Teddy?' **James trataba de atrapar a Fred que correteaba alrededor de la mesa, Ted seguía ignorándolos, solo se dedicaba a guardar todo lo mas rápido posible para largarse a su sala común y lamentarse todo el día, hasta que la cena estuviera lista y pudiera salir a comer pudin de chocolate.**

 _Debí de al menos, exigirle que todos los días ordenara preparar postres de chocolates… ¡SOBREVIVENCIA! ¡Si, claro!_

 **Algo desperto a Ted, cuando miro a la misma, vio la escoba de James, justo encima del pergamino que Teddy iba a tomar, el que había estado rayando toda la tarde. El metamorfomago cambio su cabello a un tono rojo brillante, comenzaba a fastidiarse.** '¿Qué si me oíste? ¡Pasaremos las tardes libres! Tu y yo, ¡con nuestras escobas! ¿No suena increíble?'

'hey!' **Fred salió para incluirse también. James lo señalo y le dio la razón.**

'y Fred claro, Seremos los mejores. De hecho solo por eso, permitiré la final será Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Te lo mereces por hacer esto…' **Dijo James recargándose en la silla.**

'Tu no eres nadie para permitir…' **Dijo entre dientes el chico de Hufflepuff. Ted se limito a suspirar, al ver que mayor de los Potter ni siquiera le ponía atención, sino que seguía jugueteando con Fred. Fue quitando uno a uno los pergaminos que estaba debajo de la escoba de James.** 'oh perdón, ¿tenían algo escrito?' **James quito su escoba y tomo uno de los pergaminos "un cumulo de magia regada: Casa de los gritos."** '¿qué es esto?' **James dijo sonriente. En cuanto Ted lo miro se lo arrebato.** '¿es una travesura? ¿Qué planeas hacer en la casa de los gritos?' **Se le acerco juguetonamente.** 'Sabemos que no hay nada ahí adentro; es secreto de familia así que es obvio que quieres asustar a alguien... ¿a quién? Te podemos ayudar.' **Se señalo y señalo a Fred.**

'¡claro que te podemos ayudar! Podemos incluso darte ideas.' **Fred tomo otro pergamino, en este venían los pros y contras de la casa de los gritos.** 'no entiendo esta parte ¿es una g o una y?' **Ted también se lo quito ya con el color de cabello en un rojo cereza.** '¡hey si no compartes la información, no podemos crear nuevas ideas!' **James asintió dándole la razón a su primo.**

'¿enserio quieren ayudarme?' **Ted los miro y cambio su color de pelo a naranja de nuevo, ambos chicos de primero asintieron.** 'entonces traten de integrarse a la escuela por ustedes mismos.' **Ted les dijo fríamente y siguió con lo suyo. James abrió la boca ofendido y siguió a su "hermano mayor".**

'¿a que te refieres? ¡Nosotros ya estamos integrados!' **aun no terminaba el segundo día y ambos chicos efectivamente ya se habían integrado, James ya había tenido 4 detenciones junto con Fred y unos de cuarto ya les habían hablado para invitarlos a comer con ellos. Pero ese no era el tipo de integración a la que Ted se refería.**

'lo que digas James…' **Ted camino fuera de la biblioteca, los de primer año ya caminaban detrás de él.** 'oigan, esto es serio y muy importante ¡tengo que seguir investigando sobre esto! Y no voy a poder hacerlo, ¿Por qué crees James? Porque ustedes dos quieren aprender a volar!' **un grupo de "Shhh" atacaron al metamorfomago cuando subió el tono de voz. Ted asintió fastidiado y siguió caminando a la salida de la biblioteca.**

'¿Ves Fred? Es la maldición del séptimo año; se olvidan que existe el mundo exterior y solo se dedican a comer libros como si se tratara de Quidditch.' **Yed se detuvo para aclararle las cosas, pero después recordó de quien se trataba. James no podría entender la magnitud de importancia que tenía todos esto pergaminos para él.** 'Vamos Ted, ¿¡qué es eso!?' **James señalo los pergaminos.** '¿Qué tan importante pueden ser? ¿O son de clases avanzadas? si, enséñanos, para cuando lo veamos podamos ser como mi abuelo, tener temas adelantados, así ahorraremos mucho tiempo Fred.' **Ted negó con la cabeza.** '¡vamos Ted solo queremos pasar unrato contigo!'

'¿Por qué?' **Ted le dijo desesperado. Después miro a ambos chicos que miraban a los demás estudiantes y bufo algo molesto.** 'ahh ya lo sé… ¡soy de séptimo!' **Entendia la insistencia de James.** 'soy al único de séptimo que le puedes hablar como un amigo, así los otros van a creer que eres lo suficientemente genial y comenzaran a…'

'¡seguirme! Wow! Teddy eres tan listo como tú padre ¡me sorprende que no entraras en Ravenclaw!' **James chasqueo sus dedos y le guiño el ojo.**

'y tú a Slytherin…' **Le dijo el chico con su cabello azul completamente controlado.** 'escucha James, apenas pasaron un par de semanas; dejame terminar con esto y luego te enseñare a volar… bueno…' **miro al chico de lentes.** 'volaremos.' **Fred sacudió el hombro de su primo emocionado.**

'¿podemos ayudarte?' **Fred le dijo ilusionado, suponía que con la respuesta anterior los dejaría pasar la tarde con él.**

'nop. Nisiquiera mis amigos estan aquí…' **James lo miro arrugando la frente; porque él era de su familia, se suponía que tenía un nivel más arriba que sus amigos.** 'no es personal. Enserio, solo quiero estar solo…'

'¡Hola Ted!' **Ted apretó sus pergaminos al escuchar su nombre. James mordió sus labios y asintió.**

'Hola Alice…' **James volvió a usar su tono seductor con la hija del director de la escuela. Alice venia acompañando a Victoire. La chica Longbottom miro al mayor de los Potter con fastidio. Victoire por su parte corrió a colgarse de los hombros del metamorfomago, que le brillaron los ojos al verla.**

'crei que estabas solo…' **dijo incomoda, tratando de no mirar a James. Ted miro a James y le ordenaba con la mano a que se largara pero James se acerco mas al grupo, pero sobretodo se acerco mas al lado donde se encontraba Alice.**

'¿porque no te vas de aquí James?'

'lo iba a ser pero después entraste tu y al parecer este lugar se volvió en el lugar más iluminado del planeta.' **Victoire tenía que aceptarlo, James era muy bueno a la hora de cortejar, pero seguía siendo extraño.**

'¡soy como tu prima!' **Alice le dijo sin comprender porque insistía con esas tonterías de coquetearle.** '¿que no lo entiendes? no puede haber nada entre tu y yo. ¡No va a pasar nada!'

'¿eso quiere decir que si fuéramos unos completos extraños ¿pasaría algo entre tu y yo?' **Ted cerro los ojos, afirmando que James era un caso perdido. Victorie rio en voz baja todavía abrazando el hombro de Ted a quien miraba de reojo divertida.** 'Porque yo puedo fingir que no te conozco, es otro de mis talentos… ya muero por mostrártelos todos.' **James le guiño el ojo, por una extraña razón Ted y Victoire querían saber la respuesta de Alice, que miro al pequeño y después a Ted y nerviosa (y algo sonrojada) contesto.**

'¡por supuesto que no James Potter!' **A lo que James se quejo en voz alta.** 'si sigues molestándome llamare a tu madre…' **se metió a la biblioteca, rogando porque Ted la siguiera.** 'O peor aún, ¡llamare a mi padre!

'¿no me digas que la vas a seguir?' **Fred miro picaron a Ted que negó de inmediato, mirando a Victoire que decidió mirar el suelo para evitar miradas incomodas.** 'vamos, que se ve que la traes loca.' **Victoire suspiro haciendo un sonido de molestia. Ted rasco su cabeza mirando de reojo a la rubia.**

'No Fred.' **James corrigió molesto a su primo y miro desafiante a Ted.** 'Se supone que Ted, QUIERE ESTAR SOLO! ¿Verdad?' **Ted le tapo la boca, antes de que lo metiera en mas problemas.**

'creo que llegue en mal momento…' **Victoire puso un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja.** '¿Estas libre para la merienda?' **Victoire miro al chico…** _Con esos ojos azules océano, completamente adictiv… ¡Controlate Lupin!_ 'o… si no puedes.' **Victoire toco los pergaminos que Ted cargaba y había veces en que "accidentalmente" acariciaba los brazos de Ted "confundiéndolos" con los pergaminos. El chico no podía evitar sonreír como bobo cada vez que la rubia lo tocaba.** 'Mañana podríamos…'

'¡no! Ricitos de oro, mañana Ted es todo nuestro, ¿verdad Ted? Díselo.'

 _Voy a matar a este niño._

 **Ted suspirando y asintió desganado, James lo había acorralado, él y el director. Si no lo hacía quizá podían llamar a Ginny y a Harry y entonces otro problema se agregaría a la lista.**

'si, nos vemos con Hagrid' **Dijo sin más remedio. Ambos chicos salieron emocionados a uno de los patios del castillo, seguramente iban a presumirlo con sus demás compañeros (James iba a presumirlo). Ted camino de regreso a su alcoba para guardar todos sus pergaminos antes de su próxima clase; Pociones.**

'eres bastante listo.' **Victoire lo alcanzo, Ted le sonrió sorprendido. ¿De dónde había salido?**

 _Honestamente, creí que después de prácticamente negarle mi compañía iba ignorarme._

'vi tus libros en la biblioteca.' **Ted asintió, después pensó en que no había anotado los nombres de las enciclopedias que había tomado.**

 _Mañana otra vez a buscarlos, uno por uno. Teddy Lupin ¿Cuándo pondrás los pies en la tierra? Pff… aunque es algo difícil, teniendo a Victoire a un lado, ella si que es de otro planeta… Qué bonita sonrisa tiene. ¿Cómo es que una persona puede ser tan perfecta?_

'y al ver todos estos pergaminos… ¿estás seguro que te alcanzaran los que compraste en el callejón Diagon, para el resto del año?' **Ted solo rio, porque Victoire había reido; él seguía embobado por la energía que la chica le transmitía.** 'Y dime... ¿Qué estas tramando ahora Theodore Lupin?' **La chica alzo sus cejas y le sonrió sensualmente. Era obvio que estaba jugando con él, pero para Ted ahora era muy difícil controlarse, sobretodo después de desgastar mucho sus sentidos. El chico solo la miro boquiabierto.** '¿vas a meterte en problemas? Porque si es así, exijo tener un papel en ese catastrófico plan.' **Ted sonrió y rasco su cabeza, mientras que con la mano que le quedaba trataba de que no se le cayeran los pergaminos.** 'No porque seas premio anual quieras abarcar toda la diversión para ti solo.' **Victoire mordió su labio mientras lo miraba. Ted le sonrió y negó con la cabeza divertido. Victorie se relajo y rio junto con él.** '¿Qué llevas ahí Ted?' **Lo detuvo y señalo todos los pergaminos.** '¿Qué es?'

'tengo que contarte a detalle, es un experimento que quiero hacer, supongo que es solo un simple capricho, sino funciona seguro olvidare todo esto… ya me conoces, le pongo toda la atención del mundo a algo que me llama la atención, pero al paso de rato lo dejo. Cuando me aburre o veo que es un caso perdido.' **Victoire sonrió y después miro las escaleras mientras caminaba a lado de Ted, al chico le pareció sentir un silencio nada amigable y cuando la miro, la chica caminaba pensativa y con una mirada algo decaída.** '¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo… bien?' **Victoire asintió, abrazando sus libros pero Ted la conocía tan bien que sabía que mentía.** 'oye dimelo… somos amigos…'

 _AMIGOS? Enserio Ted!_

 **Ted sonrio nervioso, tratando de ocultar lo patético que se sentía.**

'es solo que…' **Victoire alzo nuevamente la mirada para verlo; un nudo en el estomago se el formo al ver la mirada llena de honestidad de Ted; era imposible no poder confiar en él. Al menos para ella** 'tú, has estado tan atento conmigo desde las vacaciones y no se…' **Ted trago saliva y miro como la chica veía sus pergaminos; de inmediato lo entendió.** 'seria horrible que…'

'¡no, no, no!' **El chico movía su cabeza energéticamente cada vez que negaba.** 'no es lo mismo, yo…' ¿ **estaba a punto de declarársele?** '¡no!' **se contesto el mismo.** 'lo que trato de decir es…' **Su mejillas se comenzaba a colorear de un rojo tenue.** 'no creo que tu seas un capricho.' **Dijo usando el valor que había heredado de sus padres.** 'Victoire tu y yo… ¡nos conocemos desde bebes!' **el chico trataba, pero Ted nuenca había sido bueno bajo presión y lo sabía, lo único que quería era que a ella le quedara claro que estaba en un tremendo error.** 'no eres algo pasajero para mi…'

'¿no lo soy?' **Victoire se le acerco, Ted sintió que le faltaba el aire pero era genial poder oler su perfume de rosas a una distancia tan corta.** 'Pero… ¿soy algo especial? Ya sabes…'

'no… digo si… tu eres muy especial para mí.' **Ted trago saliva al ver a la chica parpadear emocionada.**

'¿que tan especial?' **Ted trato de controlar su respiración y miro al techo, pero la chica tomo su rostro para que la mirara a ella.**

'muy especial.' **Le dijo casi como un vomito.** 'no tienes idea de cuan especial…'

'¿enserio?' **El chico asintió ya hipnotizado por la rubia.** 'Ted, tú también eres muy especial para mí.' **Suspiro acariciando su cabello azul.**

'hey Vi!' **Alguien los interrumpió, Ted miro de reojo, era Tobías Wood, la rubia sonrió por compromiso realmente era un momento inoportuno.** '¿como estas?' **Ted no pudo contenerse a compararse con ese tipo. Él no era para nada atlético como Tobías, no tenía esa voz varonil. Era torpe y muy hiperactivo, eso le agradaba a él, pero al ver a Victoire… Tobías era el chico perfecto, tan perfecto como ella.**

 _Estúpida inseguridad… o más bien, estúpida realidad._

'luces increíble Vi! No te había visto desde que llegamos.'

 _¿Por qué demonios le dice Vi?_

'gracias Tobi.' **Ted noto el diminutivo que había usado la rubia para dirigirse al cazador del equipo de Gryffindor. De inmediato se sintió incomodo.**

 _Tobi… genial, ¿necesitas otra señal Ted? Hay un Tobi y ningún Teddy, sigue tu camino a la mazmorra más oscura y deprimente del castillo, a llorar tu patética vida amorosa con esta mujer. Claro! No olvides torturarte con la frase: "Son solo COMO hermanos." Hermoso. Ahora si, puedo morir._

'cierto…' **Victoire, esperaba que el chico continuara su camino. También Wood le había hablado en las vacaciones, pero no era algo que le emocionara a la chica. Sobretodo porque cada uno de los días del verano Ted se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma hacerla reír y meterla en miles de problemas y aventuras. Con todo lo que había sentido en el verano, era muy difícil la competencia.** 'bueno, entonces… ¡te veo luego!' **Le dio la espalda para mirar de inmediato a Ted, pero el metamorfomago la miro con cara de inadaptado. Y se deslizo para bajar las escaleras.**

'¡hola Lupin! No te reconocí.' **Tobías lo saludo bajando la mirada y es que el chico parecía que trataba de huir.** '¿vas alguna parte?' **Victoire volteo a ver a Ted y el chico ya le daba la espalda.** 'lo siento, no sabía que estaban…'

'no estábamos haciendo nada.' **Ted le dijo con fastidio, como si le estuviera dejando el camino libre.**

 _Lo odiaba, pero ¿a quien queremos engañar? Ellos dos juntos son como rey y reina de Hogwarts._

'solo charlábamos.' **Victoire lo miro confundida ¿qué es lo que le pasaba a Ted? ¿Cómo se suponía que no creyera que solo era un capricho si no la trataba con importancia?**

'¡genial! ¿Entonces quieres acompañarme Vi? antes de que empiece nuestras clases, seguro nos la pasaremos bien.' **Victoire miro a Ted para ver si impedía todo este flirteo por parte del cazador de Gryffindor.**

'¡claro!' **la rubia finalmente acepto, con una voz lo suficientemente fuerte y segura para que Ted la escuchara. Ted trago saliva y cerró los ojos. Todavía dándole la espalda a la chica.** '¿podrías solo esperarme en las escaleras? Necesito decirle algo a Ted. Será rápido, es obvio que quiere HUIR.'

 _¿Enserio Vi? No huyo, solo soy realista… ¿Qué puedo decir? Lo herede._

 **El cazador acepto gustoso con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Cuando lo vio alejarse un poco se volteo con Ted que la esperaba para cualquier cosa que le fuera a decir. Victoire lo empujo a la pared, parasorpresa de Ted que abrió los ojos y corroboro que ningún pergamino hubiese caído por el impacto.**

'de acuerdo, seamos claros Lupin' **Ted se sorprendió por este lado oscuro y serio que la chica le mostraba.** 'no suelo ser así con la gente; pero mas te vale que seas claro conmigo!' **Ted trataba de no abrir la boca de sorpresa.** 'quiero que me digas que rayos esta pasando entre nosotros. La verdad…' **Victoire lo miro con esperanza, al chico le temblaron los labios y cerró los ojos para armarse de valor.**

 _¡También heredaste valor gallina mutada! ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Vamos, Vamos! ¡Tu padre era un Gryffindor!_

'¡De acuerdo!' **Ted grito con los ojos cerrados todavía.** '¿Quieres la verdad? Bueno, la verdad es que…' **Por fin abrió sus ojos y al ver los ojos color océano de la chica, le temblaron las rodillas.** 'tú eres… tú eres…' **La miraba y por cada palabra que decía se le acercaba un poco; Victoire comenzaba a sonreír, le encantaba que Ted actuara así de nerviosos, sobre todo por ella.** 'eres la persona más importante para mí.' **Victorie sonrió.** 'y te lo voy a demostrar…' **dejo caer sus pergaminos y tomo a la chica de la cintura para acercarse a ella. Victoire toco su cabello nuevamente, Ted la miro y le sonrió, se acerco lentamente a sus labios y a Victoire ya ni siquiera le importaba si Wood estaba esperándola, ni siquiera si la estaba mirando. No le importaba nada, porque por fin iba a confirmar que Ted la quería. Por fin Ted iba a admitir que la amaba, nada podía arruinarle este momento, lo había esperado toda su vida. No le importaba nada… solo Ted, su Ted.**

'Victoire!' **pero esa voz… esa voz si le importaba y demasiado. Ahora fue la chica quien se separo del metamorfomago antes de que el pudiese besarla.**

 _¿Qué rayos? a eso se le llama corte de inspiración. Okay, el lado Gryffindor que tengo ha sido fulminado Victoire. Gracias… ¬¬_

'Dom! que estas…? ¿Qué sucede?' **Victorie acomodo su cabello y miro al suelo. Mientras que Ted volvia a juntar sus labios y volvía a su estado normal. Comprendió y mejor se apresuro a levantar sus pergaminos.** 'creí que estabas en clases…' **La rubia dijo nerviosa. Tapando a Ted y cualquier transformación que pudiera tener. Sabía que sus emociones eran un punto débil a la hora de transformarse. Muchos cambios instantáneos, solían afectar la apariencia del chico. Que no era más que volverlo a su forma original, pero Ted era el único que sabía eso.**

'seh…' **Dominique los miro quisquillosamente, caminaba con mucha seguridad y sobretodo sensualidad; Victoire odiaba eso porque, no dejaba de ser su hermanita.** 'hola Teddy.' **La chica comenzó a jugar con el cabello azul de Ted, que miro a Victoire incomodo y trato de sonreírle amablemente a Dominique.** '¿te había dicho cuanto me gusta ese azul?' **Ted le sonrió negando y siguió levantando sus pergaminos.** 'déjame ayudarte!' **La chica se agacho para ayudar al metamorfomago que volvió a mirar a Victoire, que estaba cruzada de brazos mirando a su hermana, seria.**

'Dominique ¿Qué es lo querías decirme?' **La chica de cabello pelirrojo miro a su hermana y dejo caer sus hombros. Victoire la miro confundida.** '¿por qué nos interrumpiste?' **Ted termino de recoger sus pergaminos.**

'¡oh, lo siento! ¿Estaban charlando?' **Dominique fingió no saber de lo que hablaban, ella también se levanto con un par de pergaminos de Ted en las manos.** 'yo no vi eso… ¿o me equivoco Ted?' **Lo miro mordiéndose el labio inferior, después le entrego los pergaminos.**

'bueno hay formas de hablar sin usar las palabras…' **Ted le sonrió amigablemente, como cuando miraba a Lily o a Rose. Victoire sonrió complacida de su respuesta.** 'bueno, entonces… ¿te veo luego?' **Le sonrió a la chica de cabellos dorados que de inmediato sonrió emocionada. Dominique los miro a ambos, ahora parecía que ella no existía y eso era una de las cosas mas desagradables para la pelirroja. Ser invisible.** 'tenemos una charla pendiente después de todo…' **Victoire rió meneando su cabeza. No podía evitarlo, se sentía realmente en las nubes.**

'nos vemos luego Ted' **Dominique lo despidió con una voz juguetona. Ted termino por despedirse solamente alzando su mano. En cuanto Ted estuvo a una distancia considerada. Victoire miro a su hermana desaprobatoriamente.** 'te está esperando Wood…' **Comenzó a caminar, dejándola parada y sola en las escaleras.**

'Dom. ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿También a Ted le vas a coquetear?' **Victorie escupió la verdad, pero Dominique solo hizo una risa irónica.** 'lo lamento Dom… no quería decir eso. Sabes que solo trato de cuidar…'

'no tienes porque disculparte Victoire.' **Dominique volteo a verla con una actitud engreída.** 'no me ofende hermana, aunque estas equivocada…' **Jugó con su cabello.** 'al único que le coqueteo de verdad, es a Teddy.' **Victoire abrió los ojos sorprendida.** 'es el único que me gusta.' **Victoire negó con la cabeza confundida, su hermana sabía que a ella le gustaba y si no sabía, podía deducirlo. Digo, los dos eran estúpidamente obvios.**

'¡Pero él es casi como tu hermano!' **La regaño la rubia.** 'además, él e-es-s… ¡es mayor que tu!' **Dominique se cruzo de brazos y sonrió maliciosamente.**

'¿eso que?' **Dominique dejo caer sus hombros dándole poca importancia a ese comentario.** 'déjame recordarte como fue traído al mundo…' **Se dio la media vuelta alzando solo su dedo índice, después siguió con su camino. Victoire la siguió sabiendo que había perdido la primera batalla.** 'yo creo que el tema de la edad es lo ultimo que le importa a Teddy.' **La miro cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa triunfante, mientras que Victoire la alcanzaba aceptando la derrota.**

 _¡Claro, sus padres se llevaban 13 años! que son dos años y medio… ¡Nada! ¿Y desde cuando le dice TEDDY? ¿por qué ese diminutivo? No se supone que ella es la ruda; anti diminutivos y arcoíris y todas esas cosas lindas… Ted es lindo… ¡no es su tipo! Es realmente lindo… y divertido e intrépido, ocurrente, inteligente, algo misterioso, altamente interesante y extrañamente atractivo… Demonios. Ahora entiendo porque le gusta…_

'pero tienes razón…'

 _¡Claro que tengo razón! Deja esa tontería por la paz._

'es algo raro, porque sabes, si Ted…' **Dom se quedo quieta y Victoire la miro dirigir sus ojos hacia el techo del castillo con la frente arrugada, seguro estaba meditando la idea de su…**

 _Absurdo coqueteo con Theodore… ¡Teddy! Patético…_

'él es como NUESTRO hermano.' **Enfatizo la palabra y uso una falsa voz de dolor. Que funciono para convencer a Victoire que trago saliva y se arrepintió de haber usado esa palabra para describir su relación con el metamorfomago.** '¿porque debería de gustarme? debería de seguir tu ejemplo hermana y dejarlo todo como familia. Tienes razón…' **La chica se dio la vuelta y siguió con su camino.**

 _Acaso… ella esta… ¿hablando enserio o…? ¿se esta burlando de mi? ¡DOM!_

'¡hola Wood! Ella ya viene, solo me estaba dando una plática de hermana a hermana. Ya sabes es tan linda.' **Wood asintió, mientras que Dom tocaba sus hombros despidiéndose del cazador de su propia casa. Victoire finalmente bajo las escaleras, con una notoria cara de fastidio, cortesía de su hermana. A veces Dominique se comportaba como una cretina con ella.** 'por cierto, lindo cabello.' **Dijo guiñándole el ojo, el cazador solo le sonrió despidiéndose de la pelirroja que seguía caminando como si estuviera dispuesta a conquistar los corazones de todos a su alrededor.**

'ella es… encantadora.' **Wood le dijo a Victorie una vez que la chica llegaba a su lado.**

'no tienes idea.' **Le dijo Victoire pensando a donde llegaría su hermana con esa actitud.**


	3. Chapter 3

'listo para la noche?' **Sirius dijo con emoción. James asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Remus se limito a chasquear los dedos tratando de controlarse, una de las desventajas en el dia de la transformación era su poca paciencia hacia los demás.** 'esta vez sugiero que vayamos un kilometro más que la vez anterior.'

'si, ese unicornio sabe que lo seguimos!' **Remus no podía imaginarse de todas las cosas que hacían mientras él se la pasaba vagando por el bosque. Cualquier otro día, no le hubiera importado en lo absoluto pero hoy por alguna razón lo ofendían demasiado sus palabras.**

'¡entonces ya inventaron un juego! Me alegro que al menos ustedes se diviertan!' **James suspiro, reconocía a la perfección el tono sarcástico de Remus. Empujo a Sirius culpándolo de este problema**.

'Oye el trato era cuidarte, que nos distraigamos con algo mas no es pecado Lunático…' **Sirius trato de calmar las cosas pero solo logro terminar por enfadar a Remus.**

'¿¡El trato!?' **Remus alzo la voz y apretó su puño, Peter miro de reojo a James que esperaba todavía que lo solucionaran a base de palabras.** '¡jamás hicimos un trato idiota! ¡Ustedes se colaron en esta situación sin invitación!' **Sirius sonrió fervientemente al escucharlo, recordando esas tardes tratando de convertirse en animagos. Una cosa graciosísima, rio al recordar a Peter con su cola de rata corriendo por todo el baño, mientras que James trataba de callarlo para que nadie los descubriera. Pero Remus no leía mentes, seguro si hubiera visto la imagen también se hubiera reído, pero no.** 'lo hacen por puro gusto! Lo hacen para probar que son lo suficientemente capaces de romper las reglas y salirse con la suya! Sobre todo tú y él!' **Peter respiro relajado, James dio un paso atrás y levanto las manos como si estuviera defendiéndose en cambio Sirius no cambiaba esa actitud relajada.** '¡no lo nieguen!'

'no lo negamos!' **Sirius abrió los brazos triunfante.** '¡pero tú, tampoco niegues que de alguna manera te hace sentir a salvo!' **Remus le tapo la boca, su voz era realmente molesta para sus oídos.**

'ni en tus sueños, ¿me oíste? **' Remus apretó su mano, la que estaba en el rostro de Sirius, el chico sentía la fuerza del licántropo en sus mejillas pero aun así lo reto con la mirada. Remus se molesto aun mas y lo apretó más fuerte, solo se pudo escuchar una risilla por parte de Sirius, era una risa de dolor.**

'¡Ok, ya!' **James los separo a ambos. En cuanto Remus miro las mejillas rojas de Sirius se arrepintió de inmediato, odiaba comportarse como un animal.** 'solo mírate… **' James examino a Sirius.** 'de por si está feo Lunático…' **Sirius bufo con sarcasmo, le sonrió al chico de lentes que le correspondió la sonrisa y ambos comenzaron a reírse. Remus asumió que al menos iban a estar bien y camino de vuelta a la biblioteca.** 'Hey tú ¿a dónde vas?'

'seguro a cavar un hoyo y meterse en él… **' Sirius dijo en broma. Pero Remus solo volvió a tensar sus hombros, definitivamente no tenía nada de paciencia ese día.**

'solo…' Remus **se detuvo y negó con la cabeza, no quería tenerlos cerca, no quería lastimarlos.** 'por hoy James. Solo por hoy. **' Le rogo pero James negó con la cabeza.** 'nos vamos a ver en la noche.' **Insistió, Sirius rio y es que cuando se limpio noto que había sangrado un poco su labio inferior eso hizo sentir mucho peor a Remus que trato de persuadirlos con la mirada, pero el chico de cabello azabache metió sus manos en los bolsillo y camino hacia él.**

'somos una manada…' **Remus cerró los ojos y suspiro.**

 _¿manada, enserio?_

'además él se lo busco. **' James continuo, mientras Sirius llego del otro lado y se recargo en el Licántropo, mostrándole el labio sangrado.**

'lo lamento.' **Sirius lo miro curioso, después sonrió satisfecho.**

'escuchaste eso Cornamenta, el mejor de la clase me pidió disculpas.' **Remus se lo quito de encima y siguió caminando a la biblioteca.** 'para la próxima vez intenta no apretar tanto las mejillas y enfócate más en la mandíbula. Eres un lobo deberías saber cómo se hace esto…'

'yo no soy un…' **a quien quería engañar... lo era. Pero no tenía la necesidad de escuchar a Sirius recordándoselo.** 'tienes razón él se lo busco.' **Le dio la razón a James, arrepentido de haberse arrepentido.**

'además tonto…' **James le dio un manotazo en la frente a Sirius y camino rápido** 'la mejor de la clase es Evans' **James se despeino el cabello con una mirada soñadora. Sirius lo miro con asco.**

'si, otra persona de la que jamás vas a escuchar un "lo siento", "tenias razón" o en tu patético caso un "sí".' **Sirius rió y camino un lado de Remus que le parecía divertida la situación de James.**

'Colagusano esta de testigo! ella me sonrió esta mañana!' **James dijo orgulloso y abrazo a Colagusano que rio, no estaban seguros que fuera a él a quien le sonriera pero al menos así James estuvo contento por la mañana.** 'lo sé muchachos! Lo presiento estoy a punto de conseguirla… no perdón!' **Se arrepintió enseguida.** '¡la estoy mereciendo!' **Sirius bufo, Remus sonrió conmovido y Peter asintió orgulloso del cambio de humildad que James había conseguido a través de los años.**

'mira eso…' **Remus le dio un codazo a Sirius que se inclino un poco porque el joven de ojos miel no noto cuanto le había encajado el codo, aun así Sirius no dijo nada, no quería que se pusiera otra vez sensible.** 'después de siete años, por fin está madurando.' **Sirius volteo ligeramente a ver a su mejor amigo, James le estaba acomodando la túnica a Peter y es que cuando lo abrazo le había desacomodado el uniforme. Sirius rio.**

'seh… así seguro conseguirá trabajo en el ministerio de magia.' **Dijo sonriendo.** 'es la nueva voz del ministerio: "bienvenido al ministerio de magia, queremos saber cuál es el motivo de su visita: si tiene que hacer un registro presione 1, si tiene dudas acerca de un trámite presione dos, si ha sido rechazado por una mujer el mismo número de veces que ha quebrado las reglas presione 3, si la chica es pelirroja… deje una solicitud en el buzón.' **Remus abrazo sus libros y comenzó a reír.** '¿La misma voz no te parece?' **Remus asentía aun riendo, se imaginaba a James recibiendo miles de solicitudes por todos los rechazados al igual que él.**

'quien sabe, hasta pueda formar su mini club ahí en el ministerio.' **Dijo Remus entre risas, Sirius aplaudió el comentario imaginando al cuatro ojos, haciendo la reunión de bienvenida.** 'El tema de hoy será: "Como reciclar la dignidad después del rechazo número 200!" ¡Todos saquen su pergamino color rojo!' **Sirius continuo riéndose, volvió a ver a James que alzaba una ceja sin comprender lo que pasaba. Remus seguía imaginando sin límite, al menos con eso ya no pensaba en su transformación, el mayor de los Black puso su brazo para recargase en él. Remus lo miro de reojo sin estar de acuerdo que lo usara como a un mueble.**

'si bueno… al parecer estamos creciendo.'

'¿estamos?' **Remus bufo quitando su brazo de sus hombros. Sirius lo empujo.** 'creo que tu aun no cumples con esos requisitos todavía…'

'¡genial! Eso significa que seré algo más que la patética voz de bienvenida del ministerio.' **Dijo Sirius arrogante. Remus lo miro de reojo.**

'claro… tú serás quien reciba las solicitudes. Ni siquiera necesitaran tu voz, solo tus manos.' **Sirius rio con sarcasmo.**

'¡bueno míralas! hay buenas referencias sobre ellas…' **Lo miro juguetón, Remus negó con la cabeza, su amigo no tenía remedio.**

'¿ves a lo que me refiero?' **Remus miro Sirius con inferioridad, cosa que molesto al de ojos grises que le devolvió una mirada de advertencia, pero la guerra no pudo continuar porque James se metió entre los dos y los abrazo con ambas manos.** '¿Por qué creen que nací para ser su recargadera?' **Remus trato de quitarse el brazo de James pero el cuatro ojos lo presiono más.**

'ahh al parecer la luna también lo pone de mal humor! Que malo Remus!' **James le hablaba como si fuera un bebe gruñón. Los demás rieron, incluso Remus rio en sus adentros, Peter se acerco y camino del lado de Sirius.**

'y lo que falta…' **Peter alzo los brazos para hacer una representación de sus palabras, Remus lo miro con cara de pocos amigos**

'hablando de faltantes… ¿falta mucho para llegar a la biblioteca Colagusano?' **Peter lo pensó y asintió de inmediato.** 'bueno entonces tengo una idea…'

'no por favor…' **Remus suspiro con fastidio. James le tapo la boca, inmediatamente Remus quito la mano de su rostro, Peter rio y se movió para despeinar a Remus.** '¡Oye!' **Remus estaba perdiendo el control con estos tres.**

'hey Lunático no seas grosero y deja terminar a Cornamenta!' **Peter le dijo una vez que estaba de regreso a lado de Sirius, este aplaudió su comentario.**

'Si Remus, madura...' **Remus miro serio a Sirius, que le daba una cucharada de su propia medicina. James ansioso callo a todos para continuar.**

'¡hey mi idea! **' Se colgó del licántropo y el animago.** '¡juguemos algo!' La **cara de James se torno a la de un niño de 11 años, ansioso de travesuras. Remus miro al techo.** 'Juguemos a Lobo lobito' **Remus lo miro molesto y quito su brazo enseguida. James rio en cuanto el chico camino de prisa delante de ellos.** '¿Buena idea no creen?'

'aléjense de mí!' **Remus les grito con cierta distancia ganada.**

'¡adoro ese juego!' **Peter solo miro como Sirius saltaba emocionado, no había más que una sonrisa en el rostro de los tres animagos.** 'cosquillas… ¡nunca fallan! **' Sonrió triunfante.**

'¡ni se te ocurra Black!'

 **El juego de James consistía en algo simple: el que hiciera reír a Remus por más tiempo ganaba. Lo usaba cada vez que el tipo estaba de malhumor o quería poner cierta distancia entre ellos. De alguna manera entre las risas, Remus recordaba que ellos estaban de su lado, que podía reírse de ellos y de él mismo. Y es que la risa de Remus era una de las risas mas contagiosas que James había escuchado en su vida, había notado que al final de juego todos mostraban su verdadera personalidad, sin barreras y sin fantasmas… porque de la risa de Remus; la risa clara y honesta del licántropo había aprendido que ese sonido destruía toda clase de muro que pudiese existir entre dos personas, la prueba era el licántropo mismo, ya se lo había dicho antes, pero al parecer le gustaba hacerse el difícil. Cuando sentía el dolor en el estomago, se daba cuenta que había pasado la tarde burlándose de todos su miedos, de sus complejos, de todas esas razones para alejarse del mundo… de ellos. Y al final su propia risa le demostraba lo fuerte que podía ser y que toda esa basura que merodeaba por su cabeza no era invencible, solo era algo… Ridículo.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Remus crees que puedes ayudarme con esto…' **James levanto un libro de astrología y lo puso frente a las narices del hombre lobo. El chico, miro el libro y luego a James.** 'es solo que hay algo en el capitulo dos que no…' **James fingía una voz como si estuviera metido en un aprieto.**

'¿quieres que lo lea?' **Dijo Remus sin imaginar lo que tramaba el animago. Y es que Remus ya había hecho todos sus deberes y estaba tan metido en los libros que olvido los planes siniestros de sus amigos.** 'de acuerdo.' **Tomo el libro con rapidez, James le guiño a Sirius que aplaudió en silencio, ya casi terminaban sus deberes… más bien Remus ya casi terminaba con sus deberes.** 'es muy sencillo James, mira en este párrafo, dice exactamente todo lo que quieres saber del cuestionario… ¿quieres que te lo subraye?' **dijo emocionado el de ojos miel,**

'nah, es injusto.' **James estiro las manos, esperando que Remus le regresara el libro, el licántropo parpadeo un par de veces confundido y algo decepcionado.** 'Pero bueno, ya que insistes.' **Antes de recibir el libro regreso su manos a su lugar asintiendo con una sonrisa en los labios. El licántropo tomo el libro gustoso, mientras James dejo caer sus hombros relajado.**

'¡muy bien!' **Remus comenzó con su tarea, sin darse cuenta que ya lo había hecho antes.** '¡esto es muy sencillo! ¡Muy sencillo!' **cantaba Remus.**

'Hey muchachos…' **Peter se les acerco, el ya había terminado con sus deberes (Remus), así que en parte estaba relajado.** 'mira el reloj James.' **James miro el reloj de la biblioteca, Remus no era del tipo que se le olvidaran las cosas, mucho menos la luna llena y todo el show que la acompañaba, pero estaba tan sumido en los libros que quizá esta vez sí lo había olvidado, nada fuera de lo normal, después de todo solo tiene 17 años, solo era cuestión de saudirlo del hombro y decirle que partiera a su ansiado escondite. El problema surgió cuando James se dio cuenta que si lo despertaba ahora, entonces el que no terminaría con sus deberes, sería él**. 'quizá ya deba de…'

'¿hey Colagusano porque no me ayudas con esto?' **Sirius cargaba siete gruesos libros con el propósito de que Peter le ayudara.** 'después de todo ya es hora de irnos' **James miro su pergamino incompleto, le rogo con la mirada a Sirius que lo esperara un poco más, pero el mayor de los Black señalo su muñeca con prisa y es que ya casi iba atardecer.**

'ahora voy Canuto, tienes razón; entre más rápido mejor…' **Peter fue casi directo con James que ahora pensaba que eran un par de aguafiestas. Pero Remus parecía que no escuchaba ni una palabra estaba tan sumido en el libro que no escuchaba a sus amigos.**

'¡aquí esta!' **Remus le mostro el libro con todas las respuestas subrayadas. James lo tomo con una sonrisa en el rostro pero un manotazo en la mesa interrumpió el buen ambiente que había.**

'¡eres un aprovechado!' **James se arrepintió de haber usado a Remus en el segundo que vio a su adorada Lily Evans.** '¡e irresponsable!' **ella todavía no estaba acostumbrada a todo el ambiente de secretos que los cuatro ya dominaban a la perfección, así que Lily solía hacer caras extrañas cada vez que hablaba de la "situación".** '¿que no ves el sol?'

'¿Evans necesitas soltar algo? porque podemos irnos…' **Sirius se burlo de las caras de la pelirroja, Lily lo miro con fastidio y se dirigió con James, que aguanto la risa por el comentario de su amigo.**

'¿entonces?' **James levanto las manos y es que Lily había azotado la mesa con un libro otra vez.** 'largo…' **James se levanto de inmediato y camino a la salida, Lily cerró los ojos desesperada, no podía creer lo torpe que llegaba a veces ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch.** 'Potter…' **Dijo entre dientes.** '¿no olvidas algo genio?' **casi se le salen los ojos al señalar a Remus con la mirada. James le dio la razón y regreso a la mesa.**

'espera, ¿eso quiere decir que vas acomodar esto por nosotros?' **Peter señalo los libros que habían usado, Lily se negó, pero ambos; Sirius y Peter señalaron a Remus de la misma manera que ella (bueno no tan exagerado). La pelirroja se cruzo de brazos pero tuvo que aceptar, todo sea por ayudar a Remus.**

'¡que linda Evans, por algo eres la mejor de la clase!' **Sirius dijo haciendo referencia al comentario que su mejor amigo había dicho horas atrás, pero después miro a Remus y negó cruzando los brazos, Lily solo rodo los ojos con fastidio.** 'nah… sigo creyendo que Lunático es mejor…' **Sirius dijo mirando al chico que tenia seguía con los ojos plasmados en algún libro.**

'bueno algo si es seguro Black; es un titulo que nunca vas a presumir…' **Lily le sonrió de malagana y le quito el libro que traía en las manos, James miro de reojo la situación y se metió entre ambos chicos para hablar con el licántropo.**

'Remus mira la hora.' **James le quito el libro que tenia entre las manos. Remus lo miro sin comprender, James tuvo que hacer como si mordía algo y ahí Remus cerró los ojos asimilando lo que estaba tratando de decir.**

'¡No! ¡soy un tonto!' **El chico se paró de inmediato. James toco su hombro para que se relajara y Lily lo miro tiernamente.** 'no he ido por…' **era la biblioteca así que prácticamente se escuchaba todo. James asintió deteniéndolo.** 'tengo que tomarla…. ¿Ya es tarde, verdad?' **Dijo nervioso, pero más que nada, asustado.**

'Hey! Nosotros vamos por ella, solo dinos donde esta' **Lily los escuchaba sentada, le parecía horrible todo esto y no se acostumbraba para nada a la idea de que alguien como Remus sufriera tanto.**

'James, llévamela por favor…' **el chico tomo su mano, James sintió su mano tan fría y temblorosa que asintió sin dudarlo.**

'Vete tranquilo.' **Sirius se metió en la plática. Remus estaba temblando.** 'deja de hacer eso Lunático…' **Le regaño, manoteando sus manos. Lily lo observo molesta de su actitud.** '¿Qué no ves que llamas la atención?' **Remus asintió y supuso que tenía razón. Respiro un par de veces y trato de relajarse.** 'estará todo ahí, no te preocupes, ese fue el trato.' **Remus lo volteo a ver, Sirius sonreía juguetonamente.**

'no hicimos ningún trato.' **le recordó, esta vez nervioso.**

'¿como estas tan seguro? Siempre terminas adormilado…' **Sirius se sentó y comenzó a jugar con la pluma que Remus usaba para sus deberes.** 'quien sabe, a lo mejor no estabas en tus seis sentidos Remus.' **El licántropo detestaba que usara esa cara de seguridad con él. Miro sus mejillas todavía rojas por el apretón, pero esta vez no se sintió mal, a veces Sirius lo exasperaba demasiado, pero en fin, esta vez no quería discutir con él (no porque no quisiera, simplemente ya no tenía tiempo), así que le quito la pluma e ignoro su comentario. Sirius bufo y rio al ver la torcida mueca que Remus le hizo al quitarle la pluma. Finalmente Remus se despidió rápido de todos (excepto de Sirius) y prácticamente corrió a donde tenía que ir. Una vez que salió de la biblioteca, Lily se levanto, golpeo la mesa con otro libro y miro molesta al mayor de los Black.**

'¿tienes que ser así de idiota siempre?' **el chico la miro y dejo caer sus hombros sin darle importancia a su comentario, James suspiro y se despeino el cabello nervioso. Peter suspiro con enfado, esto seguro los iba a retrasar, sobretodo porque sabía que James tardaría un rato en hacer que ambos hicieran "las paces".** 'enserio está asustado, ¿que no ves?'

'entonces tú sugieres que lo asuste más, que le diga: te va a doler, pobrecito.' **Sirius puso en la mesa su punto.**

 **Algo que odiaba James era estar entre Sirius y Lily, no podía ponerse del lado de ninguno, lo hacía sentir horrible.**

'¿por qué me hablas como si fuera un novato Evans? Solo para recordártelo, no es la primera vez que salimos…' **Lily aguanto la respiración y abrió los ojos para evitar que Sirius continuara. El ojogris se detuvo y contuvo la risa, enserio que la pelirroja era muy expresiva.** '…de excursión.' **Dijo con una sonrisa grande.**

'¡lo sé!' **La pelirroja siguió regañándolo a pesar de que sabía que era cierto.** '¡pero eso no quita que puedas ser amable!' **Lily subió la voz. Peter le dio un codazo a James para que los detuviera pero James solo trago saliva.** 'no tienes idea por todo lo que él pasa…' **La pelirroja bajo la voz.**

'¿y tu si?' **Sirius no le importaba que los demás voltearan, la chica incluso lo regaño por eso, Peter volvió a insistir con James pero al parecer no iba hacer nada.** 'Evans se que te preocupas igual que nosotros por él, y tal vez lo tuyo es mas maternal y todo eso, no lo sé, no me pagan por leerles el cerebro a las neuróticas como tú…' **James tiro hacia atrás su cabeza con enfado. ¿Por qué tenía la terrible suerte de que su mejor amigo no se llevara bien con el amor de su vida?** 'solo ten en cuenta que nosotros tenemos nuestro propio estilo, así que… ¿como decírtelo?' **Lily puso ambas manos en su cintura esperando contestarle a Sirius con lo que sea que fuera a decirle, sabía que iba atacarla.**

'no lo digas…' **James dijo con una voz muy neutral, Sirius lo miro de reojo pero lo ignoro volviendo a enfocar con sus ojos grises los verdes de la pelirroja.**

'no te metas.' **Le dijo Fríamente.**

'lo dijo…' **Peter rio sin poder creerlo. James solo hizo un chillido fastidiado por todo este asunto.**

 **Lily apretó su puño decidida a golpearlo, Sirius miro su cara de asesina y se preparo para detenerla pero alguien… alguien se metió en el ataque.**

'¡Cornamenta!' **Sirius detuvo a su amigo recién golpeado por la pelirroja. Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida pero al instante borro el gramo de preocupación que sintió por James y pensó en que lo merecía simplemente por tener de amigo a alguien como Sirius.**

'estás loca.' **Sirius le dijo molesto, mientras miraba la mejilla roja de su amigo.**

'ya deberías de saberlo y si sigues con tus tonterías, te prometo que no voy a fallar esta vez Black.' **Lily le dijo todavía molesta.**

'si esperas que tiembles, mejor siéntate bonita…'

'no me vuelvas a decir boni…' **Lily se acerco furiosa a Sirius.**

'¡oigan, basta!' **James se metió entre los dos para detenerlos, cuando ambos se pararon el chico de cabello azabache se decidió por sobar su mejilla, no era la primera vez que lo golpeaba, sabía que Lily tenía un buen derechazo.** 'No le vuelvas a decir bonita…' **Amenazo a Sirius, el ojo gris solo bufo con enfado, para después mirar a la pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos, odiaba que por su culpa James actuara de esa manera tan… tan… responsable. Entonces la chica procedió con otra cosa que Sirius odiaba que hiciera; miro al chico de lentes buscando su apoyo, en cuanto Sirius noto su estrategia procedió hacer lo mismo; ambos Lily y Sirius voltearon a ver a James esperando que lo apoyaran.** 'okaaaayy…' **James dijo nervioso sintiendo como las miradas rebuscaban en lo más profundo de su ser. Que mala suerte tenia al amar a dos personas con miradas tan penetrantes y que se odiaran entre sí, lo odiaba. Así que cerró los ojos y con el valor que le caracterizaba continuo, tratando de solucionar todo esto de una forma civilizada y madura.** 'Lunático enserio necesita qu…'

'¡solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, Lunático necesita sus cosas!' **Peter sorprendentemente cayo a todo el mundo, James lo miro de reojo orgulloso de él y levanto un pulgar.**

'¡eso!' **el cuatro ojos aplaudió a Colagusano que se sentía con el autoestima por los cielos, Sirius suspiro y siguió a sus amigos.**

'¡espera Potter!' **James se dio la vuelta enseguida y casi voló hacia donde estaba ella.** 'hice algo para Remus… **' James arrugo ligeramente la frente, no le había gustado para nada escuchar eso de la boca de SU Lily. En cambio la pelirroja refunfuño y es que odiaba hablar con James, el chico no entendía las palabras claves que ella intentaba usar, para mantener todo lo de Remus en secreto, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch se lo complicaba una y otra vez.** 'le hice una poción a Remus para lo de… **' James asintió aliviado y se le acerco. Lily se enfado, era precisamente lo que quería evitar.** 'es suerte liquida. **' James abrió los ojos sorprendido, si esa poción no era bien hecha podía traer consecuencias horribles.**

'Woahh… no, ¿estás segura que la hiciste bien?' **James lo dijo inconsciente, olvidando con quien hablaba; Lily lo miro ofendida.**

'¡claro que estoy segura orangután! Crees que soy tan irresponsable para exponer de esa manera a mi Remus…' **le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Aun así a James le dolió mas escucharla decir "mi Remus".** '¿con quién crees que hablas?' **James la detuvo y le dio la razón, ella era la mejor.** 'Esta debajo de la chimenea… bueno no debajo… tú sabes dónde.' **Le dijo sin mirarlo, James pudo jurar que estaba sonrojada. El chico sonrió cautivado y asintió, olvidando por completo el "MI Remus."**

'¿desde cuando le haces obsequios a Lunático?' **Aun así pregunto, tenía una necesidad interna de despejar esa zona de celos; no creía que existiera algún tipo de sentimientos entre los dos, pero por si las dudas...**

'Remus te sigue esperando.' **Lily le recordó con enfado, de dónde sacaba el derecho para preguntarle esas cosas.**

'es que es algo raro, tomas tu tiempo y lo dedicas a él como si fuera…'

'mi amigo. ¿dime que diferente hay eso con lo que tú haces?' **La chica puso una mano en su cintura y eso le encanto a James.** 'largo de aquí James.' **El chico asintió y despeino su cabello una vez más, la chica odio que lo hiciera.**

'no sé si te lo había dicho…' **Lily puso un mechón en su oreja mientras tomo los libros que los cuatro habían tomado de la biblioteca, no lo volteo a ver así que James camino un par de pasos hacia ella, la chica supo lo que intentaba hacer así que para que por fin se fuera lo miro; el chico sonreía de oreja a oreja, Lily alzo incluso la ceja porque parecía que tenía un brillo diferente.** 'adoro cuando dices mi nombre...' **Dijo mientras caminaba de espaldas, la chica negó y miro al techo con fastidio. Por fin los chicos salieron del lugar, Lily tomo su libro, todavía pensando en las palabras de James, en su rostro y esa sonrisa diferente, el brillo… se le veía bien…**

'¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!?' **soltó el libro cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba sonriendo. Respiro profundamente, levanto su dedo índice y se hablo a sí misma con seriedad.** 'ni se te ocurra Lily Evans.' **Cerró los ojos y volvió a sostener el libro ya confiada en que todo había pasado. Solo así comenzó a leer.**

 **Los tres animagos entraron en la sala de Gryffindor y corrieron de inmediato por las cosas de Remus, Sirius y Peter prácticamente hicieron un caos en el baúl de Remus buscando la poción mensual que tomaba para no sufrir mucho al momento que cambiaba.**

'chicos ya está casi oscuro…' **Peter decía mientras buscaba las cobijas de Remus. Sirius se desespero que le arrojo una de las almohadas de la cama del licántropo, su lado había quedado realmente desordenado pero los tres supusieron que no iba importar mucho ya que él chico no iba a dormir ahí después de todo.** 'va a molestarse cuando lo vea.'

'pues ya nos preocuparemos de eso cuando lo vea.' **Dijo Sirius guardando la pequeña poción verde lama que Remus seguramente había hecho en sus turnos libres.**

'además va a estar muy débil para cuando vuelva, así que golpearnos no va a poder.' **James salto de la cama de Remus.** '¿La tienes Canuto?' **Sirius le mostro el pequeño frasco.**

'Tengo la del antes…' **James le arrojo a Peter la otra poción, el chico tuvo que soltar las cobijas para atrapar el otro frasco color coral.**

'Colagusano la del después.' **James señalo a Peter que sintió como ambos chicos lo miraban con responsabilidad.** 'no olviden las cobijas.' **Sirius le dio las cobijas a Colagusano.**

'guárdate eso bien.' **Sirius le recordó a Peter para después seguir a James que salía de la habitación con rapidez.** 'Hey, que es lo que te dijo Evans, no me contaste nada en el camino.' **Sirius lo empujo, mirándolo curioso.** '¿no me digas que por fin acepto salir contigo? Porque me disculpo desde ahorita con Lunático, va a ser imposible que no me desmaye.' **James suspiro y miro con lamento a su amigo, Sirius supo de inmediato que no, la misión seguía sin completarse.**

'Nahh, me dijo que tenía algo para Remus.' **Ya estaban en la sala común, Sirius hizo el mismo gesto que James le había hecho a Lily.** '¡Lo sé! Suena raro.' **El cuatro ojos camino a la chimenea y paso su mano por uno de los costados.** 'pero no es lo que piensas…' **dijo cuando sintió el pequeño frasco.** 'frasco dorado.' **Sirius lo entendió de inmediato, pero después se pregunto que era esa poción.**

'espera…' **se acerco a su amigo.** '¿eso es lo que creo que es?' **Sirius le quito el frasco preocupado, no era un genio en pociones, pero frascos tan dorados y pequeños eran muy fáciles de identificar. James se lo volvió a quitar asintiendo, Sirius negó con la cabeza. Peter por fin se les acerco y vio sus rostros; James sonreía y por una extraña razón Sirius no lo hacia esta vez, miro las manos de ambos y vio el pequeño frasco dorado.**

'Felix nos va a echar una mano hoy.' **Peter abrió los ojos al escuchar a James.**

'Es Suerte Liqu…!' **Ambos chicos taparon la boca de Colagusano que casi cae al suelo por el impulso de ambos. EL chico quito sus manos, molesto; le habían dado prácticamente un golpe.** '¿quien te dio eso?' **James sonrió y guiño un ojo. Peter negó con la cabeza.** '¡debes de estar demente!' **James bufo y rodo los ojos para mirar de nuevo el frasquito dorado.**

'es la mejor de la clase Colagusano.' **James camino fuera de la sala, ni Sirius ni Peter estaban de acuerdo con esto.** 'todo va a estar bien.'

'¡la mejor de la clase! Ya lo dijiste.' **Peter casi corrió para alcanzarlo y es que James caminaba muy rápido.** '¡no la profesora de la clase!'

'por extraño que suene esto, estoy con Colagusano esta vez…' **Sirius miro a su amigo, pero nadie podía quitarle a James la sonrisa, además el ponía toda su confianza en la pelirroja de sus ojos.** 'esa cosa es peligrosa si no la hacen bien.' **Señalo el frasco dorado que James apretaba para mantenerlo a salvo.** 'se supone que estamos ayudando a Remus...' **James rio y corrió para salir del castillo, ignorando lo que decían sus amigos, no porque no le importara, todo lo contrario, si los escuchaba mas, seguro se arrepentiría de darle la poción al licántropo.** '¡James!' **Sirius le grito cuando lo vio prácticamente huyendo de ellos.**

'no va a escucharnos…' **Peter dijo algo molesto por la actitud tan displicente de James. Sirius asintió suspirando.** 'pero… **' Peter miro malicioso a Sirius, que arrugo su frente al mirarlo.** 'nosotros, podemos decirle a Remus.' **Sirius sonrió y asintió.**

'Eso es una gran idea Colagusano.' **Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa malvada.** 'ese tipo es tan aguafiestas que en cuanto le digamos va arrojársela a Boxi.' **Sirius animo a su amigo y ambos corrieron para alcanzar a llegar primero con Remus. James vio como sus amigos venían detrás de él, sonrientes; a lo mejor ya lo había pensado mejor o simplemente se habían resignado a su decisión, que era lo más seguro.**

'Qué bueno que están aquí…' **alzo su brazo y los saludo y cuando pensó que se detendría para bajar juntos. Sirius lo paso de largo y a tres segundo después Peter, escucho ambas risas de los chicos.**

' **¡Voy a decírselo!' en cuanto termino, Sirius se transformo en un perro. James comprendió de inmediato la traición de su amigo y corrió detrás del perro.**

'No puede transformarse todavía Canuto! Corre!' **Fue lo último que alcanzo decir Peter, porque James lo derribo en cuanto paso. El perro negro se deslizo por el agujero del sauce, James se detuvo cuando vio que el árbol se comenzaba a mover y a los pocos segundos vio como una rata corría y se adentraba al árbol sin que se diera cuenta.**

'¡par de traidores!' **James alzo su varita e inmovilizo al árbol, el lugar estaba ya oscuro así que no se preocupo por que lo vieran, se metió en el agujero y corrió hacia la casa de los gritos, podía escuchar los pasos de Peter cerca e incluso los de Sirius.** '¡no es cierto Remus!' **Grito por instinto, se escucho la risa de Sirius y después la de Peter.**

'¡ni siquiera he llegado!' **Sirius dijo entre risas.**

'¿oigan, son ustedes?' **Un Remus asustado se escucho detrás de una puerta. La casa realmente estaba deshecha y escalofriante pero los chicos ya estaban más que acostumbrados a esta decoración.**

'Remus hay algo que debo decirte…' **Dijo Sirius caminando mientras se acercaba a la puerta, estaba a escasos dos metros de ella.** 'y por favor, por esta vez, tienes que creerme a mí.' **Dijo tomando la perilla arañada.** 'por cierto aquí tengo tu…'

'¿Sirius…?' **Remus lo escuchaba con claridad, algo había golpeado el suelo.** '¿Canuto eres tú?' **Dijo el licántropo a punto de salir de la habitación. Y efectivamente algo había golpeado el suelo… El propio Sirius, que había sido arrollado por James que había dejado a Peter atrás y ahora peleaba con su mejor amigo para que no entrara a chismearle todo a Remus.**

'quítate de encima…' **James le tapaba la boca sabía que Remus podía llegar a escucharlos.** 'le v…' **James se subió en el y le busco la poción "del antes"** '¡Lunático!' **Sirius aprovecho para gritar. James se encimo en él, Sirius rio, prácticamente le estaba apachurrando toda la cara. Solo sentía las manos de James por su cuerpo, cosa que le provoco cosquillas.**

'Quédate quieto…' **Dijo mientras buscaba entre sus ropas.** 'donde la guardaste maldito…' **Sirius le quitaba las manos que lo manoseaban, no podía evitar reírse.**

'¡Deja de tocarme!' **Remus levanto la ceja, porque escucho muy clara la voz de Sirius.**

'¡Canuto!' **Peter miro como James estaba prácticamente acostado en Sirius. Sirius movía sus brazos tratando de decirle que fuera a contarle a Remus pero él chico por instinto fue ayudarlo, se encimo en James para que Sirius aprovechara en ir con el licántropo. Sirius por fin pudo tener un respiro, se levanto mientras James sometía a Peter. Se paro frente a la puerta y busco la poción, pero en ningún bolsillo estaba…**

'Cornamenta' **Sirius volteo a ver a su par de amigos, James estaba prácticamente cargando a Peter y el difícilmente se acercaba a la puerta. Sirius aplaudió divertido pero localizo de inmediato la poción verde, James la tenía en la mano que alejaba de Peter. Sirius suspiro con una sonrisa, metió sus manos a los bolsillos y camino hacia James con total tranquilidad, tomo su mano y trato de quitarle la poción, James apretaba el frasquito para que no se lo quitaran tan fácil.** 'dámelo James! Ya casi es hora!' **Pero James se negó, Peter le quito las gafas eso hizo que James cerrara los ojos porque todo se volvió muy borroso.** 'dámelo!'

'nahhh!' **James se tiro al suelo, Sirius tomaba con fuerza su mano e incluso se agacho junto con él, Peter cayo igual con él. Pero la rata respiro aliviado, de los tres era el que estaba en una posición comoda. Remus se acerco a la puerta para abrirla pero sintió un hormigueo en su brazo que lo hizo detenerse.**

'si están ahí, mas les vale que…' Sirius volteo a ver la puerta preocupado una vez que Remus cayo, miro a Peter y después a James que era obvio que no pensaba soltar la poción.

'¡suéltala!' **James negaba.** '¡entiende que eso no es seguro! No es porque no confíe en Lily, ella es buena pero esa poción…' **Sirius trataba de quitarle la poción.** '¡es para un master!' **James abrió los ojos y trato de enfocar a Sirius.**

'¿cómo es que eso tiene sentido? ¡Confías en Evans, pero no quieres darle una poción que hizo exclusivamente para él!' **Peter siguió sentado en James.** 'yo tomaría veneno, cualquier cosa si la hubiera hecho Evans.'

'¡Tú James! Porque la amas.' **Peter asintió muy cómodo desde la espalda de James.** 'no Remus.'

'aunque si lo hubiera hecho para ti, seguro si es veneno…' **Peter pensó en voz alta.** 'como es para Remus ella decidió hacer Suerte Liquida… ¿como te hace sentir eso Cornamenta?' **James comenzó a moverse para que el chico se quitara de encima, dentro del cuarto se escucho un golpe, los tres chicos voltearon atentos; claro Sirius seguía tomando la mano de James y James seguía apretando la mano para evitarlo.**

'¡que me la des!' **Sirius volvió a jalar la mano de James. Pero el chico apretaba muy bien… bueno después de todo hacia maniobras extremas en su escoba, Sirius supuso que eso le ayudaba. Miro a Peter que seguía cómodo en la espalada de James.** 'y tú ¿qué haces? ¡Muérdelo!' **Peter miro a James, le lanzo la otra poción a Sirius y de inmediato se convirtió en una rata se metió entre la ropa del cuatro ojos que comenzó a remolinarse.**

'¿Canuto es Suerte liquida que hay malo en ello?' **James jaloneo su mano porque sintió como los dedos de Sirius poco a poco se mentían en su mano.** '¿Por qué actúas así?' **Otro golpe se escucho en la habitación.**

'¡no quiero que le pase nada!' **Peter se detuvo al igual que James. Sirius se sintió algo apenado pero al parecer fue la única manera de detener a James.** '¡el tiene suficiente con todo esto! solo imagínate que esa cosa no funcione… entonces no solo se le quebraran todos los huesos, sino también tendrá la peor noche de su vida.' **Peter salió de la ropa de James, la pequeña rata se puso del lado de Sirius y se transformo una vez más en él. James miro a sus amigos y un sonido fuerte volvió a escucharse del cuarto, Sirius cerró los ojos, aun sin soltar la mano de James.**

'¿van a pasarme mis lentes o qué?' **James le dijo a ambos.** 'digo ya se hace tarde, ¿no escuchan?' **Sirius alzo una ceja preguntándose si iba a cooperar esta vez. Peter corrió por sus gafas y cuando se las dio, James soltó el frasco y con esa mano tomo sus anteojos, Sirius tomo la poción y ayudo de inmediato a James a levantarse.**

'comenzare hacer todas esas piruetas, tienes un agarre invencible…' **James sacudió su túnica y lo miro orgulloso por lo que había dicho.**

'oigan, luego se besan ahora lo importante es Lunático.' **Peter los empujo hacia la habitación, James abrió la puerta, por los sonidos de antes quien sabe que podrían encontrarse.**

'Peludito…' **James fue el primero en entrar. Miro la habitación, todos los muebles que todavía estaban medio ilesos formaban una cierta muralla.** '¿qué es esto?' **James sonrió. Un Remus asustado se asomó detrás de los muebles.**

'Ya va empezar…' **Remus dijo casi temblando, Sirius apretó el puño y camino directo a él. El licántropo escucho los pasos y se escondió. Sentía que la transformación pasaría en cualquier momento.** '¡esperen abajo! ¡No vayan por el unicornio! Solo largo…' **Remus dijo casi temblando.**

'¡cállate! Aquí está tu poción.' **Sirius se puso frente a él, Remus lo empujo pero Sirius tomo a la fuerza su mano y le puso la poción en ella.** 'deja de actuar así, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos.' **Remus lo miro por primera vez a la cara y después miro la poción, sintió un pequeño dolor en las costillas.**

'no estoy seguro que ya funcione… es muy tarde.' **Dijo quejándose.**

'oye hicimos lo que pudimos, no tienes idea del batallón que hubo para traerte esa cosa.' **Sirius lo regaño.**

'¡no estoy diciendo lo contrario Sirius!' **Remus le dijo agresivo, no entendía porque había amanecido con esa actitud.** 'además se que es mi culpa…' **Pensó en lo distraído que había sido en la biblioteca y ahora por eso tendría que soportar el dolor al 100%.**

'¿por qué no solo te la tomas?' **Sirius le quito de nuevo el frasco, lo abrió rápidamente, lanzo la tapa y le entrego el frasco para que se apurara a tomarlo, Remus lo miro de reojo confundido.** '¡anda!' **A James le pareció muy noble lo que Sirius hacia. Y es que el animago trataba de todas las maneras evitarle el mayor daño posible.**

'te estoy diciendo que ya no va a funcionar.' **Sirius se acerco al chico con la intención de obligarlo a tomarse la poción.** '¡Sirius! ¡Ya estoy sintiendo dolor! Ya debería de hacer efecto.'

'¡a mí no me importa! Tuve que correr y golpear a Cornamenta para traerte esto!' **Remus lo detuvo y volteo a ver a James que asintió, Remus miro un par de rasguños que tenía en las manos y una mordida en el cuello, miro a Peter que rio empujando a James que solo lo despeino.**

'hiciste eso… ¿por mi?' **Remus lo dijo exclusivamente para molestarlo. Sirius torció la boca y le entrego la poción, Remus por fin se la tomo, el podía ser un exagerado, sangrón y a veces aburrido pero no era un malagradecido, sabía que no iba a funcionar pero ellos se habían esforzado para traérsela.** '¿Feliz?' **Sirius dejo caer sus hombros como si no le importara. Los tres rieron.** 'bueno… ya deberían de bajar. Antes de que…' Remus **se detuvo y abrazo su estomago, James alcanzo a escuchar como tronaba uno de sus huesos. Enseguida Remus grito.**

'¡larguémonos de aquí!' **Peter jalo a James del brazo, Sirius tapo sus orejas y salió de la habitación, Peter salió detrás de él, pero James se quedo mirándolo.** '¡Cornamenta!' **Peter le grito a James desde las escaleras. James camino a la salida metiendo las manos resignado en sus bolsillos… ahí sintió el frasquito que Lily le había prácticamente ordenado a darle a Remus. Trago saliva y es que Remus seguía estando en sus sentidos, pero los gritos lo presionaban enserio. Pensó en lo que Sirius dijo y tenía razón pero… Lily era la mejor de la clase.**

'Remus tomate esto…' **James corrió hacia él, Remus estaba en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos, se podían ver todos sus huesos desacomodados, parecía un costal sin forma, se abrazaba a él mismo, miro a James y movió su destrozado brazo para que se fuera.** '¡Es suerte liquida! ¡Tómatela!' **Le abrió la botella y se la acerco para que la tomara. Remus al escuchar que era suerte liquida abrió de inmediato su labios y tomo la poción.**

'¡James!' **Sirius entro a la habitación y tomo a James de los hombros, el animago había lanzado el frasco para que su mejor amigo no le dijera nada acerca de lo que había hecho. Ambos chicos corrieron hacia el escondite donde Peter los esperaba, ambos entraron al sauce una vez más y taparon el pasadizo.**

'¿qué demonios estabas pensando!?' **Peter le grito a James pero Sirius tapo su boca. Solo para comprobar si Remus seguía siendo Remus o ya se había transformado. Cuando escucho al chico gritar, dejo que Peter por fin respirara. Peter miro a Sirius preguntándole con la mirada si podía continuar.**

'acabalo…' **se hizo a un lado para que continuara. Peter miro autoritariamente al cuatro ojos que se divertía con la actitud de sus amigos.**

'¡disculpen!' **Levanto sus brazos para que se detuvieran, miro a Sirius que estaba sentado en una de las raíces del sauce y camino para sentarse junto a él.** 'oye mamá, ¿entonces si puedo salir a jugar?' **Sirius lo empujo con el hombro.** 'ya lo dijiste tu, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos.' **Cada vez que escuchaba gritar a Remus, Sirius suspiraba o disimulaba tapar sus oídos, absurdamente porque James se daba cuenta de todos sus movimientos.** 'oye, la técnica de mover la rodilla es muy buena.' **Sirius se detuvo y miro a James, el chico comenzó a mover la rodilla como ejemplo y sonrió juguetonamente. Sirius comenzó hacer lo mismo y ambos sonrieron divertidos. Después Peter comenzó a mover sus dedos y hacer el típico sonido TIC-TAC-TIC-TAC mientras hacia una cara de maniático, los tres rieron y después…**

'ya pasaron 2 años y parece que jamás me voy acostumbrar a ese sonido. **' Remus volvió a gritar, Sirius sintió un escalofrió por la espalda cuando escucho a su amigo arrojando cosas.**

'ninguno…' **James sonrió tratando de consolarlos. Peter iba a decir algo más pero un grito de Remus ahogo su intención.** 'solo dos minutos mas Remus.' **James junto sus manos y pensó en la poción que le había dado y si se basaba con lo que escuchaba no había funcionado, se negaba a pensar que Lily la había hecho mal, a lo mejor la poción no había hecho efecto por que ya estaba transformándose.**

'sé que este comentario esta fuera de lugar pero Remus tiene buenos pulmones.' **Sirius le arrojo una piedra en cuanto Peter termino el comentario.** '¡advertí que estaba fuera de lugar!' **rio, Sirius volteo a ver a James y el chico parecía estar en otro mundo.**

'hey! **' también le lanzo una piedra.** '¿y tú que tienes ahora?' **James negó mostrando inocencia.** 'sabes que…' **Sirius se sentó junto a su amigo sospechando algo.** 'quiero comprobar tu teoría sobre Evans, lo del veneno y todo eso.' **James lo miro de reojo y bufo sonriendo.** 'deberías de tomarte esa poción, digo tenemos que comprobar si Evans la hizo bien, así la próxima vez dependiendo de cómo la hizo, se la podemos dar a Remus. **' James asintió y se levanto de inmediato.** 'si tienes miedo puedo hacerlo yo…' **James negó sonriéndole.** 'entonces que lo haga Colagusano.' **Peter asintió y después reacciono a lo que decía Sirius, abrió los ojos negando.**

'no tengo miedo.' **James le advirtió. Sirius asintió y se levanto.** 'es solo que…'

'¿tienes el frasco?' **Peter le pregunto. Se escucho como Remus golpeaba las paredes rogando porque parara.**

'claro que tengo el frasco.' **James les dio la espalda y mordió su labio.**

'aja… **' Sirius asintió.** 'yo me lo tomo, dámelo.' **James lo miro y levanto las cejas. Sirius suspiro y torció su boca.** '¿¡se lo diste!?' **James cerró los ojos y asintió.**

'Bueno, ahora sabemos cual poción no le sale bien a Evans.' **Peter señalo la dirección donde estaba Remus, gritando con locura. James lo miro serio y Sirius le arrojo otra piedra.** 'porque me la lanzas a mí, tu se lo advertiste!' **señalo a James, Sirius levanto otra piedra y se la lanzo a James.**

'tenía que intentarlo, además seguro no es por eso… no tiene sentido, Evans es la mejor.' **James se sentó preocupado.** 'se la di cuando estaba transformándose.' **Miro a Sirius que había sido su testigo.** 'eso pudo cortar el efecto, no creo que empeore esto.' **Remus grito y de repente su grito se ahogo. James se levanto y detuvo a Sirius que estaba a punto de decir algo. Peter se acerco a ellos, todos estaban atentos a cualquier sonido. Un aullido rompió el silencio.** 'ya es hora…' **James miro a Sirius que asintió. El cuatro ojos se acerco y quito el azulejo del techo, para que Sirius entrara a la ya famosa casa de los gritos.**

'¿un kilometro extra verdad?' **Sirius sonrió intrépidamente, sentía la adrenalina en su sangre y lo amaba. Volteo a ver a James y el chico alzo su pulgar.** 'no creas que esto termino Cornamenta.' **James asintió con una sonrisa.** 'allá los veo.' **Finalmente James cerró silenciosamente la entrada del sauce. Sirius escuchaba como su amigo destruía las cosas en el último piso, caminaba lentamente hacia la salida trasera de la casa; la salida que daba al lugar despoblado. Debajo James escuchaba los pasos de su amigo junto con Peter. Por fin Sirius llego a la salida, casi le cae un mueble encima y es que Remus había arrojado varias cosas desde el piso de arriba.** 'muy bien… que empiece la fiesta.' **Sirius dijo sonriendo.** '¡hey!' **grito desde el piso de abajo, James no podía evitar dejar de reír cada vez que Sirius hacia eso.** '¿Lobo lobito estas ahí!?' **Sirius dijo en un tono juguetón, de pronto escucho los pasos acelerados y fuertes; era su amigo que gruñía destruyendo todo en su camino.** '¡eso es! ¡estoy abajo bonito! ¡Carne fresca! ¡y no es por presumir pero muuuy deliciosa!' **James se tapo la boca, esa frase era nueva. Cuando el mayor de los Black vio la sombra del licántropo, se transformo enseguida, Remus salto al primer piso y vio a un perro negro, un gran perro negro que corrió de inmediato. El lobo lo siguió enseguida aullando. James espero un par de segundos y abrió el azulejo.**

'fuera Colagusano.' **James salió de la casa de inmediato, Peter lo siguió, ambos chicos se transformaron y salieron para buscar a sus amigos, Peter se subió en James así el siervo corrió en busca de los rastros que Sirius había dejado, sentía la adrenalina también pero no dejaba de pensar en la suerte liquida. Mientras se adentraba en el bosque, pensaba en el efecto de la poción, descartaba completamente que Lily hubiera hecho mal la poción, es solo que jamás escucho que un hombre lobo tomara suerte liquida, ¿Qué clase de efecto tendría? Si, igual era obligatorio la parte del sufrimiento. La rata comenzó a chillar y es que veía otro rastro de Sirius. James lo seguía mirando a sus alrededores para ver si no los veía a lo lejos. La noche apenas empezaba y no quería perderse el efecto de la poción de Lily en Remus.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'muy bien…' **Ted seguía mirando sus pergaminos meticulosamente.** 'puedo experimentar hoy' **volteo a ver la ventana, el cielo estaba nublado.** 'el clima se ve bien, sin olvidar el fenómeno lunar que solo pasa cada sabecuantos años…' **Dijo sonriendo, mientras tachaba el número de fecha que se encontraba en la parte superior del pergamino.**

'tienes que estar bromeando' **Roxanne se sentó frente a él. Ted sonrió al ver a la chica.** 'hola.'

'Roxanne, yo creí que estabas abajo rompiendo corazones…' **Roxanne lo miro como si se tratara de un mal chiste.** 'no lo sé, siento que Lorcan es muy obvio.' **Roxanne se atraganto y comenzó a toser. Ted sonrió y se dirigió acomodar sus pergaminos, mientras miraba divertido de reojo a la morena, que trataba de articular algo con sentido.**

'creo que tantos libros, te secaron el cerebro boggart.' **Ted le lanzo un pergamino tratando de que la chica se abriera con él pero Roxanne solo rio, negando.** 'no sé de que estás hablando.'

'claro… como digas, como digas Rox.' **Ted asintió siguiéndole el juego, claro sin creerle nada.**

'¡enserio!' **Ted volvió a asentir, pero para este punto la chica sabía que ninguna de sus palabras lo iba a convencer.** 'eres detestable. Oye, quiero hablar contigo… digo ya que estábamos hablando de cosas húmedas y totalmente insoportables.' **Ted rio y le dio la razón a la morena.**

'no soy un gran doctor corazón Roxanne, creo que es bastante obvio.' **Ted tomo un mapa y comenzó a señalar una ubicación.** 'es por eso que no se porque Ginny sigue mandando solicitudes a la escuela de San Mungo… ¿crees que sea alguna indirecta?' **Roxanne rio, no sabía que su tía quería le veía faceta de doctor al chico de Hufflepuff. Digamos que ella tampoco veía a Ted con una bata atendiendo a enfermos mentales, algo le decía que quizá lo único que provocaría Ted en esos casos, es reafirmar la locura o a lo mejor armar un show de demencia.**

'¡olvida esas tonterías!' **La chica dijo riéndose.** 'Quiero preguntarte si ya te dijeron lo de James.' **Ted bajo el mapa, la miro serio y volvió a subirlo.** '¡eso es un sí!' **La chica dijo cautelosa, conteniendo la risa.** 'oye lo lamento enserio, ese chico es odioso y créeme que yo me ofrecí…' **Ted suspiro, Roxanne de nuevo tuvo el presentimiento que sus palabras no convencían para nada al chico al Premio Anual.** 'bueno Victoire me obligo a ofrecerme, pero ya sabes al final creo que el director confió mas en ti… yo, tratándose de James, siempre confiaría en ti.' **Dijo mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, Ted bajo el pergamino preguntándose ¿Cómo es que todos le decían lo mismo? Él no se sentía que controlara a James en lo absoluto y ahí estaban las misma palabras de siempre "Ted el domador de fieras".**

'si, lo sé. No te preocupes ya llevó un mes volando con él, quiere estar listo para… ¡espera! ¿Cómo?' **Ted destapo sus orejas y la miro algo emocionado. Roxanne sonrió y se acerco como si fuera a decirle un secreto, Ted no dudo en detenerse y corrió a la chica.**

'creo que lo estas arruinando…' **Ted la miro extrañado.** 'si no te apuras, vas a perderla.' **El chico entendió de inmediato y bufo alejándose decepcionado de la morena Weasley.**

'no sé de que hablas…' **Roxanne lo miro con fastidio.** 'ella y yo solo somos amigos, casi hermanos!' **La voz de Ted se volvió apática y cansada.** 'además WOOD es un gran tipo…' **Roxanne alzo su ceja incrédula al escuchar enfatizar el apellido del cazador del equipo de Gryffindor.** 'deja de hacer eso niña, ¡es enserio! Victoire y él son hechos el uno para el otro, yo… solo seré el amigo de la infancia… ya sabes.' **Roxanne rodo los ojos y negó de inmediato.**

'¿Cómo sabes que me refería a Vic? cuando mencione lo de "perderla" jamás mencione el nombre de alguna persona, mucho menos una chica.' **Ted se quedo estático y poco a poco su rostro se fue tornando rojo, mientas su cabello se volvía pálido.** 'Tú solo te delatas Lupin…' **La morena lo miro picarona, Ted trago saliva y miro su pergamino rogando que la tierra lo tragara. '** y por cierto, lo del amigo de la infancia, sono muuuuuuuy, muuuuuuuy…'

'patético.' **Dijeron los dos al unísono. Ted rio chocando palmas con la morena.** 'hablo enserio Teddy, deberías de intentarlo.' **Ted esbozo una media sonrisa y antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue interrumpido por una cálida voz.**

'¿qué vas a intentar?' **Molly llego y se sentó con ellos.** 'Wow… ¿esto es tuyo? Ted, no sabía que podías escribir…' **Miro sorprendida los pergaminos.** 'Tanto.' **Ted asintió y los comenzó a recoger.**

'ni siquiera sabia si sabía escribir hasta ahora Molly…' **Ted se burlo de si mismo, nunca fue un estudiante dedicado, eso todos lo sabían así que no tenía sentido negarlo.**

'entonces los rumores son ciertos…' **Molly dijo terminando de reir.**

'¿De mi?' **Ted pregunto divertido.** '¡ahh! ¿Te refieres al rumor que dice que me volví una rata de laboratorio gracias a una poción que me dio el profesor Longbottom?'

'Después de encontrarte en la torre de astronomía a punto de empujar a un chico de primero.' **Molly completo, Roxanne comenzó a reírse era, ridículo.**

'a puesto a que el chico de primero era Don Potter.' **Roxanne decía riéndose, los demás le siguieron el juego.** 'y no te culpo Teddy.' **Roxanne se levanto para estrujarle los cachetes, Ted los hizo más grandes y solo así Roxanne pudo sacar toda su alegría en ellos.**

'apuesto a que el rumor, él lo invento.' **Molly dijo divertida mientras miraba los enormes cachetes de Ted.**

'bueno ese rumor es mas creativo que el del hombre lobo.' **Dio Ted sin darle mucha importancia y rio al recordar los primeros años escolares de su infancia; se la pasaba asustando a sus compañeros diciendo que era un hombre lobo y si lo molestaban demasiado los mordía haciendo que se murieran del pánico. Hasta que McGonagall tuvo que llamar a Harry y Ginny para intervenir.**

 _Esos eran los buenos tiempos…_

'jamás creí que James fuera tan molesto, digo en casa es así… siempre tratando de llamar la atención, lo raro es que aquí no pudo soportarlo.' **Roxanne estuvo de acuerdo con ella.** 'supongo que es por eso que lo dejaron en tus manos Ted.' **Ted estaba leyendo un pergamino así que no les estaba poniendo mucha atención.** 'y así es como lo aguanta…' **ambas chicas rieron al ver la indiferencia de Ted.**

'ni siquiera le pone atención' **Roxanne le lanzo otro pergamino.** '¡hey, todavía estamos aquí!' **Ted sonrió al escucharla pero eso no evito que siguiera mirando el pergamino.**

'a lo mejor si Victoire estuviera aquí…' **Molly hizo un sonido de ambulancia y Ted se transformo en un conejito rojo que giraba en la mesa lleno de pena. Las chicas rieron y acariciaron al pequeño roedor.** 'deberías de intentar esto para conquistarla.' **Dijo Molly acariciándolo con ternura. De pronto el roedor salió disparado por el golpe de un libro, seguido de un grito. Ambas primas abrieron los ojos preocupadas y miraron** al agresor…a.

'qué asco ¿vieron eso?' **Era Dominique, limpiando su libro.** 'de nada chicas.' **Se sentó en la mesa y abrió su libro con total tranquilidad.**

'ese era…' **Roxanne seguía boquiabierta mirando a la dirección que el conejito había salido disparado.**

'¡Era Ted!' **Molly se levanto, Dominique arrugo la frente sin comprender.** '¡es un metamorfomago Dominique!' **La chica alzo la mirada y miro a Ted caminando algo aturdido por el golpe.**

'perdón…' **dijo la pelirroja sin entender cuál era el problema. Abrió su libro y comenzó a leer.**

'¿Ted estas bien?' **El metamorfomago asintió alzando su pulgar y sonriendo, pero por cada paso que daba tambaleaba más y más. Molly se levanto y lo revisó, mientras que Roxanne se levanto para cederle el asiento.**

'¿que tiene Ted?' **Victoire apareció y camino directo a donde estaban sus primas aun venia acompañada de Wood que la siguió hasta la mesa, era Wood… y alguien más.**

'¿Está bien?' **Fred se escucho detrás de Victoire.**

'Ted no me importa si te quebraste el cráneo, iremos a volar.' **James sentencio dejando atrás a Fred e incluso a Victoire, quito las manos de Molly y reviso a su "hermano mayor".** 'no tiene nada a sobrevivido a mayores cosas.'

'como vivir contigo…' **Dominique aprovechaba cualquier situación para molestar al mayor de los Potter. James la miro con cara de pocos amigos pero la chica lo ignoro.**

'eso es más un placer, desabrida.' **James le hablo usando toda su confianza, Dominique alzo las cejas fingiendo sorpresa. De inmediato el chico de lentes se dio cuenta que era una pérdida de tiempo, Dominique jamás iba aceptar que él era mejor (según James). Así que volteo a ver a sus demás primos para continuar con su discurso.** 'como decía, Ted es un sobreviviente. Esto no es nada para él, después de todo el es el único de todos nosotros que es sobreviviente de la guerra.' **Molly suspiro y miro al techo fastidiada.** 'acaso no saben que en ese tiempo mataban a los bebes para que los mestizos o los chicos como Ted; mitad lobo, mitad fenómeno no tuvieran descendientes. Solo los que Voldemort aprobaba, vivían y como Ted era hijo de aurores, se la pasaba escondiéndose. **' Wood trago saliva al escucharlo, mientras que todos los demás lo miraron con fastidio.**

'¿Por qué no lo golpeaste a él?' **Roxanne le murmuro a Dominique, la chica suspiro lamentando su decisión, James no dejaba de decir mentiras y mas mentiras, deleitando a todos los presentes.**

'ya cállate James, eso es mentira.' **Dominique destapo su mentira.** 'Ted estaba más que a salvo, durante la guerra.'

'además él ES hijo de aurores, aun está vivo...' **Roxanne se detuvo y miro a Ted, seguía con la mirada perdida, después miro a Dominique que solo suspiro indiferente a la escena.** 'Bueno, al menos eso parece.' **Dijo con una sonrisa.**

'El punto es que tu eres un zopenco que solo busca llamar la atención con lo que sea.' **James le mostro su lengua a la aguafiestas de Dominique.** 'oigan él está bien, enserio. El golpe ni siquiera fue tan fuerte.'

'¿Quién lo golpeo?' **James pregunto desviando el tema, todas las miradas se dirigieron a la pelirroja de Gryffindor.** 'Entonces, déjame ver si entiendo… tú, la golpeadora del equipo de Gryffindor, golpeo a MI hermano con un libro de quiensabecuantas hojas…' **Dominique se quejo en voz alta.** 'y dices que está bien. ¿Qué acaso estas ciega?' **James le pregunto molesto.** '¡solo míralo!' **Ted tenía la mirada perdida y poco a poco se dejo caer al suelo.** 'Genial… ¿ahora con quien iremos a volar Freddie?'

'¡ahrgg James! hazte a un lado, Ted…' **Victoire se puso a un lado del chico por ahora rubio.** 'mira tu cabello…' **rio, Ted sonrió pero su mirada seguía algo perdida.** 'seguro que fue fuerte el golpe… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?' **miro a Roxanne, la morena no estaba muy segura si ella era la adecuada para contarle, Victoire miro entonces a Molly que miro a Dominique.** '¡Dom!' **Su hermana menor suspiro, sabiendo que la habían delatado.**

'muchas gracias Molly.' **Molly se sintió algo mal pero la chica se había comportado muy mal con Ted.** 'ya lo se Vic…'

'¿ya sabes qué?' **Victoire le dijo molesta.** '¿porque lo golpeaste?' **no entendía que es lo que había pasado para que Ted fuera golpeado por su hermana, sabía que ella tenía una pésima actitud pero no era de las que golpeara gente a lo tonto.**

'voy a llevarlo a la enfermería.' **Dominique se puso a lado contrario donde estaba la rubia y tomo de la mano a Ted.** 'no te preocupes. Vamos Teddy.' **Le hablo con dulzura, Victorie apretó los labios mientras que Ted negó con la cabeza, se sentía todavía bien, pero al levantarse casi vuelve a caerse.** 'si que soy buena…'

'no me digas. Déjate de tonterías desabrida…' **James dijo con sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesto.**

'cuando quiera tu opinión mandrágora mal plantada te la pediré.' **Dominique le contesto enseguida, Molly los detuvo a ambos.** 'Vamos Teddy tienes que ir a la enfermería… tranquilo, yo te llevo.' **James ayudo a levantar al chico y lo encamino junto con Fred porque parecía que podía caer en cualquier momento.** 'perdón a todos…' **Dominique dijo sosteniendo la mano de Ted, cosa que incomodo a su hermana y sus primas se dieron cuenta de ello.**

' **¿desde cuándo…?'** Molly le pregunto a Victoire, la rubia se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

'no tengo idea, solo quiero ir por algo al gran comedor e ir a ver como esta.' **Roxanne se levanto de inmediato dispuesta acompañarla, por lo que Wood se sintió excluido.**

'¡Tranquilo Wood! ¡Puedes venir!' **Dijo mostrando su amigable sonrisa blanca.** '¿por qué no acompañas a Molly?' Molly **se sonrojo cuando escucho a Roxanne y comenzó a negar. El chico miro a la otra Weasley y asintió, al menos así podría seguir pasando la tarde con Victoire.**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

'¡les digo que esta BIEEEEEEN!' Dominique le gritoneo a James y a Fred para que se largaran, pero el grito nada mas provoco que Ted despertara.

'¡SEEEEEH, estoy bien!' **Ted imito la voz de Dom que solo salto sorprendida, mientras que James y Fred reían.**

'toma eso petirrojo.' **Dom despeino a James, mientras camino hacia Ted. Ambos chicos se subieron a la cama y abrazaron a Ted.**

'no es por nada, pero ahora si me preocupan esos laterales del equipo de Gryffindor…' **Ted dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, Dom rio ligeramente y lo despeino.**

'¿Cuántas neuronas te quedan?' **Ted levanto la mirada hacia su frente y negó preocupado.**

'Oh-Oh Dom, me has dejado solo con dos.' **Dominique volvió a reír, esta vez más relajada. Ted se alegro de verla así, ya llevaba un par de años adaptando esa pose de chica ruda, extrañaba de vez en cuando a la chica dulce que vivía dentro de ella.**

'¿Ted crees que podrás volar?' **Fred le dijo por un costado.**

'¡Ted, Ted, Ted!' **James se encimo en él inspeccionándolo, Ted cayó en la cama gracias a la fuerza del chico, que lo derribo.** '¡abre la boca! **' Ted gruño y trato de apartarlo, pero el pequeño James se le volvió a encimar.**

'Ya déjalo en paz.' **Dom golpeo en la cabeza a James derribándolo de la cama. Ted miro a la chica y después al pobre de James.**

'tranquilo James, acabas de tener una clase personal de cómo debe ser un golpeador.' **Ted sobo la cabeza del pequeño y le sonrió a la chica que solo se redujo a reír discretamente.**

'oye Ted…' **Dom se le acerco al chico**. 'lamento haberte golpeado.' **Dom dijo en voz baja, casi un murmuro. Ted la miro, esta sonrojada, tomo su brazo y le sonrió.**

'¿estás bien Domi?' **Dominique abrió los ojos y se giro, dándole la espalda.** 'me refiero a que no te preocupes por el golpe…' **No quería presionarla.** 'Después de todo, he vivido con él…' **Despeino a James y el chico volvió a reír.** 'y su madre. **' James comenzó a jalonear a Ted. Dominique sonrió y le agradeció que no insistiera.**

'¡Vamos Ted, a volar!' **Dijo el pequeño de cabello despeinado. Ted miro al chico desganado, no quería. Además no podía, necesitaba hacer ese experimento, ya llevaba un mes estudiando y hoy precisamente era luna llena, ya tenía todo preparado y con este inconveniente, todo se había retardado.**

'Jamesssss…' **Ted se tiro a la cama.**

'¡Ted!' **Ted se levanto de la cama al escuchar esa voz.** '¿Ted estas bien?' **Victoire paso de largo a su hermana y se acerco a Ted, tomándole la mano y sonriéndole dejando escasos centímetros de distancia.**

'Vi…' **La voz del chico tembló.** '¿Qué haces… aquí?'

'¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí? estoy preocupada bobo.' **Victoire lo despeino y le sonrió acercándose un poco más. James y Fred se miraron entre si juguetonamente y James no pudo evitar darle un codazo al metamorfomago. Que solo lo empujo alejándolo.** 'Entonces… ¿todo bien?' **La rubia dijo hechizándolo con su belleza, Ted asintió torpemente.** 'estas hecho para meterte en este tipo de lios…' **Victorie dijo rozando nariz contra nariz y hundiendo sus dedos en melena rubia con tintes azules. Ted sonrió hechizado por una magia más poderosa que toda la que le habían enseñado en sus clases durante estos siete largos años. Miro a Victoire y no pudo evitar reír de nervios, la chica hizo lo mismo. Todos los Weasleys que los miraban desde atrás ansiaban porque por fin terminaran esa situación inevitable, que por alguna razón u otra razón se volvía evitable.**

'eh... ¿Wood no se supone que tu venias acompañando a Victoire?' **Dominique lo dijo en una voz bastante alta para que todos los presentes la escucharan y curiosamente todos sintieron una incómoda sensación en el estomago.**

'Enserio lo dijo…' **Molly cerró los ojos con fastidio.**

' **si, lo dijo…' Roxanne negó con la cabeza tratando de pensar que Dominique solo lo hacía por gracia. James en cambio agradeció que Dominique interrumpiera el momento, le gustaba que Victoire y Ted coquetearan y todo, pero no estaba seguro que le gustara esa actitud tan vulnerable de Ted, y sobre todo estaba seguro que no le gustaba la parte en la que Ted sumía todas sus neuronas en la chica, dejándolo a él en segundo plano.**

'Domini…' **Victoire reprocho con enfado, Ted se compuso y se alejo de la chica, mirando de reojo a Wood.** 'Ted…' **Pero el chico ya se había alejado lo suficiente, la rubia lo miro decepcionada y se volvió con su hermana que le mando una mirada de inocencia.** 'de acuerdo, entonces ya estás bien.' **Esta vez Victoire le hablo frío al metamorfomago que sintió un escalofrió helado recorrer su espalda.** 'no tengo nada que hacer aquí, entonces.'

'igual Ted ya se iba. **' Molly trato de ayudar al chico de Hufflepuff. Ted en cambio solo quería largarse de ahí, robar a Victoire y explicarle todo antes robarle uno y mil besos. Estaba seguro que a la chica le encantaría esa idea.**

'¿enserio?' **Victoire miro al chico arrugando la frente.** '¿y adonde se supone que ibas a ir?' **Ted sonrió nervioso y levanto las manos inocentes.** 'No creo que sea buena idea, mucho menos después de semejante golpe Ted.' _OKay lo admito era una terrible idea y enserio estaba a punto de postergar todo lo del experimento… me volvía loco verla así… tan… demandante… ¡TED BASTA! No puedes! No puedes postergar y pensar que ella es irremediablemente sex... Deja de pensar en eso!_ 'solo mírate, con esa mirada perdida, no se tu James pero yo no creo que pueda salir de la enfermería todavía, parece un bobo troll.' **Esas ultimas palabras las dijo con dolo.**

'¡o no ricitos!' **James la amenazo.** 'Ted quedo en volar con nosotros.' **Fred apoyo a James esta vez, muy a pesar de las miradas que Victoire les mandaba.**

'si, además Vi, él ya está bien!' **Fred lo señalo, Ted seguía haciendo muecas raras a consecuencias de sus pensamientos.** _…cuando digo sensual me refiero a una belleza muy exci… ¡NO TED! Ella es como tu herman… ahrggggg!_

'yo diría que quiere soltar un gas o algo así…' **Roxanne rio al ver como Ted arruga la frente y tensaba los labios. Fred fue el primero en reír. Victoire miro al chico con cara de pocos amigos.**

'¡mira como lo pusiste Victoire!' **Dominique se metió entre la rubia y el metamorfomago. Victoire quedo boquiabierta, realmente insultada.** 'mientras estuvo conmigo estaba bien.' **Le reprocho y Victoire quería morirse de coraje, así que miro nuevamente al chico molesta, necesitaba que reaccionara.**

'Dom ya hablamos de esto.' **Le dijo entre dientes pero la pelirroja solo negó con la cabeza y sentó junto al chico de séptimo.**

 _¡Ahyyyyy Dominique! ¡Mi paciencia tiene un límite! ¡Mas vale que quites tu mano de ahí! ¿Qué estás haciendo Victoire? Ella es tu hermana, no puedes pelear con tu hermana por un chico… pero Ted no es solo un chico… ahhhhhh todo esto sería más sencillo si aclarara todo! si me dijera que le gusto! ¿Por qué no lo dice? No entiendo… que se supone que cree que le voy a decir… ¿negarme? Creo que le he dado demasiadas señales… luz verde! Ted! Te.._

'¡TED!' **Victoire le grito al metamorfomago que despertó enseguida.**

'no le grites!' **Dominique y James dijeron al unísono. Victoire los miro a ambos y los ignoro volviéndose al chico de séptimo.**

'¿Qué es lo que te pasa?' **Ted miro a la rubia, estaba sonrojada de las mejillas y apretaba los dientes…** _¿Qué fue lo que paso? Increíble, aun así se ve irresistib… ¡BASTA CEREBRO DE PALOMA!_ 'Creí que tenias que hacer algo…' **Victoire le reprocho.**

'ir a volar con nosotros!' **Ted se quejo al mirar a James y a Fred.**

'no, él y yo TENEMOS…' **La rubia fue clara con la palabra.** '…una plática pendiente. ¿Cierto Ted?' **El chico de Hufflepuf torció la boca, sabiendo en el problema que estaba.** _No puedo tener esa platica en este momento, ¡definitivamente no en este momento! y definitivamente no quiero ir a volar con ese par._

'teníamos un acuerdo Ranpunzel…' **James se levanto de la cama y camino hasta la mayor de sus primas**.

'James cállate.' **Molly lo detuvo; para una chica como ella, amante de las novelas románticas, la situación de Victoire y Ted era como una de ellas y con cada cosa que pasaba entre los dos, solo hacía que la pelirroja de Gryffindor ansiara el desenlace de la historia, como todo buen amante de los libros.** 've a molestar con tu cepillo gigante a alguien mas.'

'¡es una escoba!' **James se volteo a ver a la chica de la melena roja, apretando sus puños. Molly no lo aguanto más y le tapo la boca.**

'Y bien Ted ¿ya te sientes mejor?' **Dominique se volvió a acercar al chico… demasiado en la opinión de Victoire. Ted se quedo extrañado de ese movimiento y decidió retroceder un poco de la bella pelirroja.**

'buen movimiento…' **Balbuceo Victoire molesta, Ted la miro de reojo. Todo esto lo estaba incomodando demasiado...**

 _Y ahí estaba Wood… en vez de hacer algo útil, solo se nos quedaba viendo como si esto se tratara de un programa de televisión… hueco. Definitivamente prefiero ir a la casa de los gritos que estar metido entre tantas miradas, no había tenido tantas miradas desde que… okay hace un par de semanas cuando colgué a James desde los aros del campo… enserio creí que iba a funcionar ese truco con las escobas… "¿Ted vamos hablar?" No… necesito una buena coartada, va a matarme con esa respuesta. Aunque seria asesinado por una belleza de manos… a quien engaño, claro que me gustaría morir mirando esos hermosos ojos azul océano. No creo que exista un azul tan profundo como los ojos de Victoire, son perfectos._

'Tedddd…' **Victoire se empezaba a desesperar con la distraída mente de Ted.**

'Deja de presionarlo Victoire' **Dominique le dijo harta de su voz.**

'Disculpa! Yo no fui quien lo golpeo con una enciclopedia de…'

'¡ya le pedí perdón!' **Dominique la interrumpió con una voz altanera.** 'Además tú no eres nadie para regañarme' **Le dijo la pelirroja barriéndola con la mirada.**

'Basta Dom, soy tu hermana mayor' **Victoire le advirtió.** _Y ¿Qué es esa actitud tan rara de Dom? Se que no le gusto, ¿Por qué insiste coqueteándome? Jamás va a pasar! Jamás! Necesito salir de aquí… y hacerlo de inmediato._

'¡LO SÉ! **' Dominique dijo desafiante.** 'No tienes porque estármelo recordando todo el tiempo…' **Roxanne miro la mirada de Victoire, estaba a una nada de sacar su varita y empezar un duelo ahí mismo en la enfermería, lo más sensato era parar esta discusión antes de que ambas hermanas terminaran en problemas.**

'oigan esto…' **Pero Molly le tapo la boca atenta a lo que pasaba.**

'es obvio que él no quiere ir contigo Victoire, sino ya hubiera saltado de la cama a seguirte como todos los demás. Pero que te quede claro que Ted no es tu perro faldero.' **Dominique le dijo con frialdad.** _Perro faldero! Él no es mi perro faldero! "todos los demás" ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Dominique?_

'¿eso qué significa?' **Victoire le dijo, mientras que sujetaba su varita dentro de uno de los bolsos de su túnica.**

'bueno ya van dos veces que le insistes que se vaya contigo y míralo, sigue en la misma posición…'

'okay chicas…' **Ted dijo despeinándose el cabello.** 'esto es muuuuy…'

'emocionante.' **Molly soltó un pensamiento y Ted la mato con la mirada.**

'raro.' **Dijo Ted mirando a ambas Weasleys.** 'nada tiene sentí…'

'vas a ir a volar con nosotros.' **Fred insistió.**

'¡que no!' **Molly gruño mirando a ambos de primero.** 'él no va a ir a volar con nadie! ¡Va a salir con Victoire y hablar! ¡Así que largo de aquí!' **Ted se quedo boquiabierto al escuchar a la dulce pelirroja convertirse en un pequeñito monstruo.**

'Al parecer no soy el único que puede transformarse de la nada…' **Dijo soltando una pequeña risa que hizo que Molly se pusiera roja completamente.**

'no es tiempo para bromear Theodore…' **Victoire le dijo fríamente.**

'Vi…' **Ted dijo triste, pero Dominique lo tomo del brazo.**

'Solo está exagerando Teddy…' _¡Deja de llamarlo Teddy!_

'okay sabes que…' **Ted se soltó de Dominique, la pelirroja lo miro arrugando la frente y es que el chico miraba atento a Victoire**. 'Vamos a hablar.' **Se le acerco a Victoire que al parpadear soltó un brillo que hizo temblar a Ted. La rubia sonrió ligeramente. (Molly moría de emoción y estrujaba a Roxanne a causa de esto.)**

'¡Por favor! **' James bufo.** 'esto es injusto Ted ya esta apunto de anochecer.' _Demonios._ **Victoire miro como Ted comenzó a cambiar su cabello a un purpura pálido.**

'¿Qué sucede?' **Le dijo sonriendo ilusionada con lo que Ted le había dicho, ya casi lo escuchaba decirle…** _¡Te amo Victoire! Mueres por decirlo Ted! Sé que mueres por decirlo!_ 'Ted…'

'Vi…' **EL chico miro la ventana de la enfermería; el sol comenzaba a meterse.** 'hablaremos...' **Victoire sonrió emocionada imaginando en como terminaría esa charla, claro mínimo con un beso de película. Había esperado demasiado para ese momento y ahora iba a pasar, estaba a punto de pasar…** 'mañana.' **Dijo el chico agachando la mirada y buscando sus cosas para salir de la enfermería.**

 **Dominique rio descaradamente. Roxanne solo cerró los ojos aguantando la risa, le parecía que Ted era realmente un bobo para las cosas del amor. Mientras tanto los pequeños de primero se aferraron a una esperanza de salir a volar con el de séptimo, Wood comenzó a inspeccionar un par de frascos medicinales que había ahí, ya se había aburrido de todo eso; pero Victoire, Victoire se encontraba boquiabierta y Ted lo sabia…**

'¿QUÉ?' **Ted alzo la mirada confundido, le pareció que escucho dos voces. Miro al fondo y Roxanne señalo a Molly que tenía el mismo aspecto que Victoire.** _Digamos que estaban muy, muy, muy molestas…_

'necesito irme, enserio es importante…' **Victoire cerró los ojos, bufo con todo el aire que tuvo al escucharlo.** 'Vi, ya te cuento luego.' **Victoire forzó una sonrisa.** 'te va a encantar, es acerca del expertimen…' **La rubia levanto su mano para detenerlo.**

'esta bien Ted…'

 _Uso esa voz… esa voz en laque me decía sin palabras que era un completo idiota._

'cuando te desocupes, hablaremos… digo! Si es que llegas a desocuparte, dejas de poner cosas más importante por encima de…' _no! no suenes como una maniaca controladora… ¡Por Merlín! Es momento de ser una maniaca controladora!_ '…mi.' **Le dijo acercándosele.** 'buenas tardes Lupin.' **Dijo dándose la vuelta y dejando al metamorfomago con un autoestima en ceros.**

 _¡Soy la peor bestia del planeta… soy un completo IDIOTA!_

'ya estarás contento.' **Molly se le acerco al chico de Hufflepuff, indignada.** 'Solo quiero que sepas…' **Ted suspiro al sentir su dedo índice picoteándole el pecho.** 'Que espero un buen desenlace.' **Ted alzo una ceja confundido y solo vio a la pelirroja de Gryffindor seguir a la rubia de Ravenclaw.**

'¿De qué demonios esta hablando?' **Le pregunto a una Roxanne que solo palmeo el hombro del inocente chico de Hufflepuff.**

'definitivamente esto de las cosas húmedas y retorcijones en el estomago, no es tu punto fuerte amiguito…' **Dijo Roxanne mirando a la puerta, Ted negó con enfado, decidió a desparecerse de ahí.**

'¿puedes encargarte de los chicos?' **Ted dijo desesperado, refiriéndose a James y a Fred. Estaba demasiado mal para aguantarlos.**

'¿Qué es lo que vas hacer?' **Roxanne lo miro extrañada.** 'Ted, tú no eres así. Jamás le dirías a Victoire no.' _En realidad si lo he hecho… bueno nunca así… mucho menos cuando por fin… olvídalo Ted. Nunca va a pasar._ 'no se lo digas a las chicas, ¿de acuerdo?' **Ted la miro de reojo.** 'creo que lo que tienes que hacer es muy importante. Yo si te creo, creo que es demasiado importante. No hay otra explicación para esto, y si no lo es, pues mas te vale estar preparado para la furia Weasley.' **Ted la miro divertido.**

'lo es.' _Ahyyy ni siquiera se si va a funcionar…_ 'espero.' **Dijo más inseguro. Roxanne le dio un codazo y Ted sonrió asintiendo.**

'en nombre de tus padres, no lo eches a perder.' **La broma de Roxanne en vez de relajar a Ted lo tenso más.** 'vamos Ted.'

'sehhh… sehhh…' **Dijo Ted tragando saliva, esta vez parecía más bien un bocado de espinas que no quería deslizar por su garganta.**

 **Por fin la Ravenclaw tomo a su hermanito del hombro y jalo de la túnica a James con ayuda de Dominique, que al parecer ya no tenía el mayor interés en el metamorfomago.**

 **Por fin Ted se quedo en la enfermería solo. Estuvo un par de minutos en la cama, tentado a posponer el experimento…**

 _Victoire no quiere hablarme y no la culpo. Las Weasleys… definitivamente no pienso ir con ellas, mucho menos con Molly. Y James y Fred… se que se los prometí pero ya es muy tarde para salir a volar… no quiero usar mis poderes de Premio Anual ahora, no quiero volar… estoy demasiado agotado… y golpeado en la cabeza, santa varita de sauco, Dominique definitivamente tiene talento como golpeadora. Creo que esta a punto de nacerme otra cabeza… a lo mejor esa puede tomar mejores decisiones… ¿Qué hago? Ya esta anocheciendo y esta punzada en la cabeza no me deja pensar._

 **El chico bufo con enfado.**

 _Sera mejor que me largue a dormir, mañana puede ser también un buen día… aunque mañana, puedo encontrarme con esta situación otra vez, todos encima de mí. y no puedo cancelarle a James dos días consecutivos, no si quiero conservar mi par de neuronas. Y Vic… seguro ella tampoco querrá que le posponga… a quien engaño, seguro ella no piensa volver a hablarme. ¿Cómo puedo arreglar esto? Y después esta esa tonta frase de Roxanne, ¿¡tenia que decirla!? Tengo suficiente conmigo mismo…_

 **El chico ya estaba a mitad del camino para llegar a la casa de Hufflepuff, se detuvo al sentir como sus brazos se sentían como gelatina. Miro sus manos, nuevamente estaban sanas y sin marcas.**

'Ahrggg! ¿enserio esto puede empeorar? demonios…' **Dijo fastidiado con su cuerpo y esa incomoda punzada en la cabeza.** 'la discusión me descompuso.' **Dijo poniéndose la capucha de la túnica, tratando de que nadie lo mirase.** 'definitivamente no iré hacer ese estúpido experimento. Toda la discusión y enojarme con Victoire para nada! ¡excelente Ted! Excelente! ¡Eres patético! Además nadie dijo que iba a funcionar… de hecho ahora que lo pienso es ridículo, debería dejar de estar pensando en cosas del pasado y enfocarme…' **Dijo dando grandes zancadas mientras sentia como su cabello cambiaba de color, lo sentía por que al momento que se transformaba algo en su cabeza se estiraba.** 'arghhh!' **Dijo con enfado.** '¡a dormir ahora! solo así se va a calmar esto y honestamente no estoy de humor para seguir soportando este dia.' **Dijo llegando a la casa de Hufflepuff.**

 **Entro y se coló entre todos los estudiantes, pasando desapercibido hasta llegar a su habitación donde ya estaba Dewey, entreteniéndose con un libro.**

'Ted, no te vi en todo el día…' **Dijo el chico de Hufflepuff ya en sus pijamas. Ted lo miro y paso directo al baño.** '¿todo bien?'

'NO…' **Se escucho después de un azotó contra la puerta, Dewey miro de reojo el baño y espero a que Ted continuara.** 'estoy descompuesto…' **Dewey comenzó a reírse.** 'No es gracioso Dewey.'

'ahora entiendo la capucha y esa pose de chico misterioso…' **Dijo el chico volviéndose a su libro, claro aun riéndose del Premio Anual de Hufflepuff.** 'tranquilo, solo necesitas dormir.'

'lo sé…' **Dijo Ted mirándose en el espejo, su cabello no dejaba de cambiar de color y ese ligero tirón en la nuca junto con la punzada en la frente se estaba volviendo insoportable.**

'¿quieres hablar?' **escucho a Dewey, Ted se volvió a mirar en el espejo y suspiro.** 'Ya sabes… para que tus emociones se controlen y todo eso…'

'deja de hablarme como si fuera una chica en plena regla.' **Ted dijo divertido y solo escucho a Dewey reírse.**

'nada de eso amigo, es solo que bueno…' **Ted espero la respuesta del chico mientras se mojaba la cara.** 'tú sabes… vienes de alguien quien tenía algo parecido a eso.' **Dijo entre risas. Ted se detuvo y miro nuevamente su cabello cambiar de naranja a castaño y de castaño a morado y de morado a rojo…**

'si bueno, al menos él sabía que solo era una noche y listo. Además no recordaba nada al día siguiente. Yo recordare todo.' **Dijo ya más serio.** _Ya Ted, no te lastimes._ '¿Qué estás leyendo?' **Dijo Ted para cambiar de tema.** _Demasiado niño huérfano por hoy._

'bueno es un libro que me enviaron mis padres…' _Genial, hablemos de tus padres…_ 'sé que es temprano para estar en pijamas pero el libro es bastante bueno, lo esperaba desde hace tiempo y además hoy es Luna llena hay que ser románticos al menos por hoy.' **Ted se quedo estático en el baño. Sintiendo ese jaloneo en la nuca, esta vez a una velocidad más alta.**

'¿romántico? ¿a caso te me estas insinuando Dewey?' **Ted trato de sonar divertido ante la situación y evadir la pregunta incomoda que su amigo le estaba a punto de preguntar. Solo escucho una risilla divertida del otro lado.** 'Por qué tienes que hacer una fila larga…' **Ted sonrió.**

'date una ducha fría, estas delirando.' **Dijo el otro chico de Hufflepuff.** 'Digo si no tienes algo más importante que hacer…' **Ted trago saliva y volvió a mirarse en el espejo.**

 _Roxanneeeeeee ¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¡Cabeza de brócoli vas a pagármela!_

 **No podía dejar de escuchar las palabras de Roxanne en su cabeza. Pero no creía que estaba en la mejor posición de salir y continuar con su investigación en práctica.**

'Ted…' **Dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos y dejándose caer al suelo.**

'¿Ted?' **Dewey lo llamo.** 'Enserio fenómeno ¿estás bien? ¿quieres que vaya por ayuda?'

'Nahhhh Dew! ¡Por favor no!' **Dijo Ted recordando la discusión de los chicos antes.** 'es solo que…' **Dijo mirando el suelo rustico del baño.** 'olvide hacer algo.' **Dewey volvió a su cama más tranquilo.**

'claro Premio Anual, lo olvide.' **Dijo cuando escucho a Ted salir del baño. Lo miro, su cabello no dejaba de cambiar de tono cada 10 segundos.** 'lo he visto peor.' **Ted asintió divertido, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.**

'Sehh… con la capucha no se va a notar.' **Dewey lo señalo, le había quitado las palabras de la boca.** 'entonces…'

'largo de aquí fenómeno.' **Ted rasco su cabello y rio.** 'Tráeme una buena historia mañana, ¿de acuerdo?' **Ted asintió y se despidió de su amigo.**

 **El chico cumplió con su recorrido en los pasillos de Hogwarts, después dejo a un par de prefectos de Gryffindor en su zona alegando que se sentía muy mal para continuar vigilando los pasillos. Aprovecho para bajar hacia cierto árbol famoso en la escuela. Ahí había perdido un par de escobas, mochilas, varitas… si, porque Ted Lupin era el alumno con un record de varitas rotas en la escuela. Todo cortesía de Boxi. El chico entro a su viejo amigo de rasguños y piernas rotas. Ted hasta ya le había adquirido una especie de cariño.**

'tranquilo chico…' **Dijo cuando se adentraba a él, recorriendo la entrada con total seguridad.** 'vaya, necesito limpiar esto…' **Dijo mirando el camino, ya había telarañas y un montón de hojas secas de Boxi.** 'Es increíble que yo dijera eso… ¿"limpiar"? ¿Quién te crees Ted? ¿Ginny? Definitivamente el golpe en la cabeza me dejo sin neuronas… ¿Dónde lo deje?' **Dijo apuntando su varita al suelo.** 'Ahí esta…' **Miro un saco con un montón de pergaminos que se asomaban curiosos.** 'de acuerdo, que empiece la magia. Madre, necesito de ti y mucho, sobretodo en la parte, de "como entender a una chica", así que…' **Dijo quitando un viejo azulejo para adentrarse a un viejo y destruido edificio pero que extrañamente Ted lo sentía cálido.** 'awww… está más bonita de cómo la recordaba. Apuesto a que me extrañaban paredes horribles y destruidas.' **Dijo el chico como si le hablara a un bebe. Después miro el saco de pergaminos, lanzo los pergaminos y abrió el más arrugado; donde estaban sus anotaciones.** 'Vamos a ver… Ubicación…' **Comenzó a leer mientras lanzaba el saco a las destruidas escaleras, de donde se escapaba una foto, una foto que solía adornar el espejo de su habitación.** 'Bien, mamá te va a encantar este lugar… Paso uno…' **Dijo el metamorfomago con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, si, incluso con el dolor de cabeza, el descontrol que tenia y los problemas con la chica de sus sueños. Ted Lupin estaba seducido por la curiosidad, pero sobre todo por la idea de hacer su sueño realidad y esta noche imperfecta parecía ser la perfecta.** 'bueno, tengo que verlo como un buen augurio… así era mi mamá. Así que es una señal… por favor ¡sé una señal!' **Dijo mirando el cielo adornado con estrellas y una brillante luna llena; la misma luna que había sido testigo de los momentos de sus padres, solteros y casados; y ahora era testigo de los desvelos, risas y lagrimas de él mismo. Misma luna que ahora Ted envidiaba, de alguna forma ella conocía mucho mas de sus padres que él mismo… recorriendo tantos años, viendo tantas cosas acerca de la humanidad; estaba en esa noche cuando nacieron y también cuando murieron. La luna, esa luna a la que ahora Ted miraba rogándole porque derrochara su encanto y conocimiento en lo que estaba planeando.** 'me has visto desearlo… desearlo demasiado.' **Hablo al cielo.** 'Tú los has visto… correr, jugar… a los dos. A todos…' **El chico dijo apretando su pergamino, mientras que su cabello seguía cambiando, al igual que su estado de ánimo.** 'déjame ver…'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **El lobo y el perro comenzaban a jugar por aquellos arboles que conocían a la perfección. Detrás el ciervo, con la rata sujetándose bien de sus astas. El lobo aulló y el perro ladro para detenerlo, no quería que mas lobitos se unieran a la fiesta. El ciervo llego y golpeo el suelo a un ritmo que encanto al lobo que corrió hacia el empujándolo con su gran fuerza, la rata salto y jugueteo en el pelaje del temible hombre lobo, que al parecer disfrutaba de las cosquillas del pequeño roedor. El ciervo salto acercándose al perro que con señas le pedía adentrarse al bosque. El ciervo miro al lobo que seguía entretenido en atrapar a la rata que le hacía cosquillas detrás de la oreja. Cuando el lobo chillo al rasguñarse la oreja tratando de atrapar al roedor, el perro ladro molesto, llamando la atención del lobo que le gruño. El ciervo volvió a galopar, distrayendo al hombre lobo que lo comenzó a seguir con la intención de cazarlo. El ciervo llamo al perro y con un movimiento simpático le indico que era hora de adentrarse. El perro persiguió su cola contento y corrió al bosque detrás del ciervo y el Lobo, que todavía alojaba a la pequeña rata.**

 **Para James la poción de Lily no estaba haciendo ningún efecto, ni bueno, ni malo, todo iba bastante normal. Así que después de toda esta noche le reprocharía un par de cosas a su mejor amigo. Claro sin perder la oportunidad de burlarse de él. El Lobo lo seguía a paso rápido y peligroso, así que el ciervo salto subiendo a un montón de rocas grandes tratando de hacerle la tarea más difícil a Lunático. El perro ladro divertido subiendo también este con más dificultad que el de las astas. El lobo gruño por segunda vez y con pasos agresivos y toscos pudo subir, la rata casi cae en uno de los saltos del licántropo. El ciervo salto en su lugar al verlo llegar a donde estaban. El perro en cambio ladro al ver a un corcel blanco con un cuerno blanco y mágico en la frente, el ciervo miro al lobo y después al perro para comenzar a correr detrás del unicornio que hace meses les robaba el sueño a los tres animagos. El perro ladro haciéndose presente, el lobo los siguió divertido, provocando que la rata saltara un par de veces y se tuviera que aferrar a su piel.**

 **El Perro acorralo al unicornio que lo empujaba con sus patas haciéndose de otro camino, el ciervo le cerró el otro camino; los unicornios eran tan maravillosos y especiales por la simple razón de que eran muy difíciles de atrape, es por eso que este par de animagos en especial tenían un cierto cliché con la especie. Lo querían sumiso a ellos. Nuevamente el unicornio salió disparado, haciendo quedar a ambos animagos como unos completos principiantes, que no perdieron tiempo y salieron corriendo tras de el.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

'vamos a ver…' **Ted mantenía en alto su varita mientras se adentraba en el bosque prohibido. Era prohibido por los peligros que pudieras encontrar entre sus terrenos, bestias de cualquier tipo, peligrosas y amistosas, era simplemente un misterio para todos y un suicidio para quienes creyeran lo contrario. Todos los magos y brujas lo sabían y no dejaban a la suerte nada en sus terrenos, aventurarse a esos terrenos por decisión propia solo significaba una cosa: Era meramente necesario. Y si lo hacías seguro la mitad de tus sentidos estaban en guardia, el cerebro de cualquiera activaría incluso su lado cauteloso, obligando a tu cuerpo a también estar alerta… a menos que fueras un Potter, un Black, un Pettigrew o un Lupin, entonces esa parte había sido suprimida de tu cerebro. Y para desgracia (o suerte) Ted era familia de dos de ellos. Es por eso que estar a mitad del bosque prohibido para Ted era como, ir de picnic… en la noche.** 'Sigo creyendo que sería muy original traer a Vi aquí, con la luna así es imposible no ser romántico…' **Al parecer ya no le molestaba admitir sus sentimientos por la chica bajo la luna llena.** 'es una idea original…' **Ted, no te culpamos, lo llevas en las venas.** 'Espera… ¿no había pasado ya esa roca? ¡Demonios!' **El chico se detuvo a MITAD del bosque PROHIBIDO.** 'Creo que debo de pedir indicaciones…' **Oh Ted… aquí va de nuevo: Bosque PROHIBIDO, criaturas peligrosas y oscuras en luna LLENA.** 'Creí que habían dicho que este lugar estaba repleto de criaturas, no veo a nadie…' **Dijo caminando a una colina alta. Tratando de ver algo que le ayudara a encontrar su camino de vuelta, pero fue en vano, el bosque parecía mas bien un desierto, ni una sola alma cerca (por suerte del chico).** 'vamos a ver…' **Volvió a su mapa…** 'tengo que llegar a ese lugar…' **Dijo trazando una línea desde la casa de los gritos hasta donde estaba. estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que a él se acercaba una criatura mágica, con pasos cautelosos… analizando al chico, como si lo quisiera…**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Cazar. Esa era la palabra para el hobby de Canuto y Cornamenta. Se habían concentrado tanto en el camino que el unicornio había tomado, que ya ignoraban en donde se encontraran. El ciervo, había cruzado un rio ignorando un par de centauros que rechinaron del susto al verlo, ignorando que fuera un animago por completo, lo extraño fue cuando vieron al perro corriendo detrás de él y a los pocos segundo a un hombre lobo haciendo destroces cerca, con una pequeña rata en su cabeza.**

 **El ciervo se detuvo al escuchar aullar al lobo, regresándolo al presente, se detuvo y miro hacia atrás; el perro lo arrebaso, negándose a la idea de perder al unicornio este mes también. El ciervo trato de llamar su atención pero fue inútil, el perro ya se encontraba subiendo una colina rocosa que el unicornio subía desesperado. El ciervo se regreso con el hombre lobo, que se había atorado en unos matorrales secos, que lo arañaban en todas partes, sus movimientos eran tan bruscos, que la rata tuvo que bajar hallando una salida por ella misma. El ciervo trato que se relajara, pero el lobo le gruño molesto, arrancando con furia esas espinas que lo dañaban, la rata subió en el ciervo chillándole en el oído, como si le estuviera regañando, tratando de decirle que debían de parar. El ciervo trato de controlar al lobo que amenazaba a un par de animales que se encontraban ahí (James se rehusaba a ver a Remus asesinar a un par de conejitos, pensó en que tal vez el chico de ojos miel jamás lo perdonaría por no detenerle, adoraba a los conejitos. Además de que seguro el sabor se le quedaría en la mañana y seguro vomitaría en cuanto sintiera la carne cruda y sangre en sus encías.) Lo golpeo con sus astas, haciendo que el lobo le gruñera y lo convirtiera en su nueva caza. El ciervo corrió con ligereza en la dirección en la que el perro se había ido, metros después se dio cuenta de que Canuto no estaba tan lejos como creía, el unicornio seguía ahí, corría por su vida, así como Cornamenta y Colagusano por la suya, sintiendo los pasos del furioso hombre lobo detrás de ellos...**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

'me metiste un gran susto, pequeño.' **Ted se encontraba acariciando (irónicamente) a un unicornio que lo olfateaba y mordía en ocasiones su túnica.** 'tranquilo, es la más decente que tengo.' **Dijo el metamorfomago retirándole la capucha del hocico.** 'Chico, ¿sabes hablar? Porque necesito llegar a las fuentes. Ya sabes…' **Guardo su pergamino en la túnica para acariciar al corcel con absoluta atención.** 'El lugar más puro y mágico del bosque, donde habitan las criaturas de…' **Ted hablaba como una enciclopedia aburrida.** '…luz y paz. Donde las cenizas del fénix son arena en el suelo…' **Rio.** 'Solo imagínate, vas caminando y de la nada un enorme fénix sale del suelo…' **Rio imaginándose.** 'Yo si gritaría.' **Miro al unicornio, que se acerco a acariciar su rostro.** 'Como sea, estoy perdido y al parecer tu eres el único que vive en estos arbustos y para mi buena suerte… no hablas.' **Dijo mirándolo.** 'sabía que no iba a funcionar.' **Dijo suspirando y alejándose del unicornio, que lo siguió.** 'Ni siquiera tengo un indicio, creí que iba a ser sencillo y mírame! Soy un tonto con un pergamino, a la mitad del bosque prohibido… en luna llena…' **Bueno al menos está consciente de eso.** '¡hablando con un unicornio!' **Se tiro a una roca que estaba cerca a pensar en la terrible idea que era todo esto.** 'parecía buena idea en la biblioteca, lo prometo…' **Dijo cabizbajo cuando el unicornio se le volvió a acercar, Ted lo miro y sonrió consolado.** 'Creí que los unicornios eran difíciles de encontrar…' **Le acaricio el blanco pelaje.** 'Excepto para el Super Potter...' **Rio al pensar en Harry.** 'Hablo enserio, a Harry todo le pasaba… de hecho, seguro si fuera Harry encontraría ese lugar a la vuelta de la esquina.' **Rio divertido, analizando si eso era buena o mala suerte.** 'como sea, seguro tu eres como yo ¿verdad?' **Volvió con el unicornio que solo hizo un amigable relinchido hacia el chico.** 'Seguro eres el raro de la manada…' **Dijo levantándose de la roca.** 'Aunque mi manada no es taaaan normal que digamos…' **Pensó en los Weasleys y los Potter, con los que había pasado toda la vida.** '¿Por qué no estás con los tuyos? ¿Por qué no regresas y disfrutas de las Fuentes con los tuyos eh? Seguro sabes el camino, digo los unicornios también provienen de ahí…' **Dijo acariciándolo, el unicornio relincho, pero esta vez pareció mas bien una risita en burla.** 'Las fuen… ¡espera!' **Dijo Ted mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que el unicornio veía como el cabello del chico cambiaba de color.** '¡Tú eres un unicornio! ¡Sabes el camino allá! Oh!' **El chico aplaudió** 'lo sabías ¿verdad? Lo sabías! Gracias, gracias, gracias…' **Abrazo al unicornio que al principio se sacudió pero cuando noto la calidez del chico, se detuvo.** 'Llévame…' **Miro al unicornio que pareció leerle la mente y comenzó a caminar, adentrándose más al bosque. Ted sonrió, tomo su mochila y siguió a la hermosa criatura.**

 **Camino por un par de kilómetros, escuchando toda clase de sonidos; cruzo un rio y se adentro por unos matorrales secos que lo arañaron pero que curiosamente al unicornio parecieron solo peinar, se coló en un par de estrechos rocosos, sin perder la vista del corcel blanco, estaba cansado, no tanto por la caminada sino por la energía extra que la transformación de su cabello le estaba consumiendo…**

'Espera… ¿podríamos descansar?' **Ted le llamo al corcel, que no se detuvo.** 'Nah…' **Dijo y volvió a tomar su mochila dispuesto a seguirlo.**

 **El unicornio comenzó a subir una colina, una colina que en el pasado seguro estaba más alta, Ted se tuvo que detener porque le pareció escuchar un par de pisotones fuertes. Después corrió a seguir al corcel. Camino por unos 10 minutos, atento a lo que escuchaba… un aullido lo detuvo.**

'Wow…' **Dijo mirando hacia donde el sonido se había escuchado, el corcel se detuvo, regreso con Ted para empujarlo.** 'Tranquilo, yo vengo de uno de ellos…' **Dijo ligeramente, pero el corcel le insistió que continuara. El chico finalmente continúo volviendo a escuchar el aullido por una segunda vez, esta vez más cerca. El corcel relincho esta vez con urgencia, Ted lo siguió acelerando el paso, solo porque sintió que lo iba a perder de vista, en realidad no tenía nada de miedo por el aullido.** 'Necesito descansar, enserio…' **Dijo el metamorfomago mirando al suelo, ya se encontraba muy arriba de aquella colina rocosa.** 'podemos…' **Se recargo en la enorme piedra.**

'No deberías de estar aquí…' **Ted levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con un impotente centauro.** 'No debiste de traerlo…' **Esta vez se dirigía al unicornio, Ted estaba asombrado, deleitado por la majestuosidad de la criatura.**

'woahhh…' **El chico estuvo a nada tirar baba. El joven centauro camino un poco para después regresarse al muchacho.**

'Vete por donde viniste, estas tierras no son seguras para las criaturas tan débiles como los magos… al menos los de tu edad…' **Dijo mirando el escudo en su túnica.** 'se los tienen prohibido por una razón.' **Ted miro su escudo y chillo ligeramente.**

'Pero no es como si se los fueras a decir ¿o sí?' **Ted trato de jugar un rato con el centauro, que lo miro por debajo.** 'sino fuera importante, no estaría aquí créeme, soy de los que prefiere una taza de chocolate y calcetines calientes a una larga caminata bajo la fría noche…'

'no me mientas.' **El centauro dijo astutamente.** 'conozco a los de tu tipo…'

'¿mi tipo? Genial ya nos clasificaron hasta las criaturas del bosque… esto es un halago entonces.' **Dijo Ted despeinándose el cabello.**

'¿Por qué cambia?' **Ted se quedo mirándolo confundido.** 'TU pelaje…' **Ted miro torpe hacia su cabello y sonrió**

'Es de familia… soy un metamor…'

'sé lo que eres, pero no entiendo porque cambia así, parece que no tienes control sobre el.' **Lo dijo como si fuera tan sencillo como respirar, con tanta lógica que Ted se sintió avergonzado.** 'eres susceptible.'

 _¿Es pregunta o confirmación?_

'sehh, como sea. Tengo que continuar…' **Le señalo el camino. Toda esta plática solo lo hacía sentir incomodo.**

'Hay una bestia oscura, una bestia temible para ustedes…' **Ted fingió una sonrisa y asintió.**

'Si lo dices por el hombre lobo…' **El centauro noto que su voz sonaba tan displicente que pensó que este mago no era el más brillante de todos, así que nuevamente le advirtió…**

'¿entonces si sabes que es lo que hacen?' **Ted asintió pero jamás creyó que se encontraría con uno, mucho menos que este le hiciera algo.** 'no entiendo ¿por qué quieres continuar?'

'es algo complicado…' **Dijo el chico sin ganas, ni intención de contarle al centauro.** 'pero agradezco tu preocupación.' **El chico comenzó a caminar de nuevo. El centauro se le quedo mirando y camino detrás de él, Ted sintió un retorcijón incomodo cuando escucho sus pasos.** 'oye…' **Se detuvo para intentar alejarlo, sin recibir algún golpe.**

'no puedo, es como si viera fuego y dejara que se consumiera…' **Ted sonrió desconsolado. Al parecer no iba a irse.**

'entonces vas acompañarme…' **Dijo desanimado.** 'créeme cuando sepas que es lo que quiero hacer vas a querer que ese hombre lobo me coma.'

'no te sigo para protegerte, te sigo para detenerte.' **Ted se detuvo y lo miro molesto.** 'Camina mago, la bestia se acerca…'

'La bestia…' **Ted refunfuño entre dientes.**

 **Caminaron por aproximadamente una hora mas. Al principio Ted se había negado a entablar alguna conversación con el centauro que se mantenía atento a cualquier sonido, pero al poco rato el chico doblego y comenzó a preguntarle un sinfín de cosas a la criatura, que en momentos se sintió realmente halagado por la admiración que Ted le tenía. Y a la media hora después, el metamorfomago ya le contaba todo su plan…**

'me parece absurdo.' **Definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta.** 'No entiendo porque a los humanos les cuesta tanto dejar las cosas…' **Dijo mirando el cielo. Ted resoplo fuerte, tan fuerte que el unicornio volteo a verlo, creyendo que era uno de los suyos, cuando vio que no lo era, continuo caminando.**

'no es la primera vez que me lo dicen…' **El centauro arrugo la frente, sin entender.** 'la cosa es… que es muy difícil soltar algo que nunca has tenido…' **Ted dijo cabizbajo.** 'Todo mundo te cuenta historias y cosas sobre ello para que te sientas parte, para que sientas que tuviste una familia. Pero… honestamente nunca la tuve…'

'¿entonces para que insistir con esto?' **El centauro dijo su pensamiento en voz alta, pero no hubo respuesta inmediata. Miro al chico que tenía la cabeza agachada y solo levanto su brazo para tallar algo en su rostro. El centauro no necesito preguntarle que es lo que le pasaba, podía sentir como las lagrimas le brotaban de los ojos.**

'E-e-es… se qu-que suena mu-muy patético, pe-pero…' **Trato de controlar el tono de su voz.** 'los extraño…' **Dijo entre lagrimas.** 'lo cual es absurdo, porque nunca los conocí!' **Trato de reírse pero las lagrimas simplemente no dejaban de salir.** 'lo lamento…' **Dijo mirando solo por un segundo al centauro, que mantenía la misma postura neutral.** 'Seguro te parezco un tonto…'

'en absoluto.' **Dijo secamente.**

'es solo que…' **Se tapo el rostro con ambas manos.** '¡es tan frustrante!' **Grito. El centauro pudo escuchar como su corazón comenzó a bombear más sangre de lo normal.** '¡aunque no los tuve, es como si los hubiera tenido! Hay una parte de mí que sabe que estuvieron y que anhela por volver a sentirlos… ¡es como si nunca se saciara! ¡No puedo ni siquiera ignorarlo! Ya lo he intentado, pero hacerlo es como negar que ellos existieron… es como si me negara a mi mismo…' **Dijo con un llanto de tristeza, el unicornio se acerco a él y trato de limpiar sus lagrimas.** 'Lo siento, yo no soy así… yo no lloro por esto…' **Dijo entre pucheros, limpiando las lagrimas rápidamente de su rostro.**

'no debiste de haber gritado.' **El centauro dijo, mientras daba un par de pasos atrás.** 'te escucho…' **Ted todavía con los ojos hinchados miro a la dirección del centauro, tratando de entender de lo que hablaba.** 'vete.' **Ted parpadeo, para después mirarlo atento.** 'Tratare de desviarlo mientras llegas a las fuentes…' **Ted abrió los ojos sorprendido.** 'Es cruzando ese risco… ¿no lo hueles? Lo dulce de las aguas, el olor a ceniza de fénix, las flores…' **Ted se avergonzó una vez mas y es que el no percibía nada de nada.** 'magos…' **Dijo el centauro con enfado.** 'largo, sigue al unicornio.' **Ted miro al corcel que volvía a caminar. Quería decirle algo mas, pero al momento en que abrió la boca un aullido lo aturdió.** 'largo.' **Dijo el centauro galopando a la dirección en donde se había escuchado el ensordecedor sonido. Ted troto siguiendo al corcel, que comenzaba a galopar para meterse a su refugio, también asustado de la bestia oscura. Ted volteo hacia atrás, miro por el reflejo de la luna como el joven centauro trataba de contener al licántropo que parecía igual de enorme que él. Vio como lo ataco y hasta escucho el quejido del hombre con cuatro piernas, el unicornio se regreso y por empujones logro llevarlo cerca de la entrada a el lugar que tanto había buscado. El corcel corrió y Ted tomo eso como la señal de que había llegado.**

 **El chico entro por una grieta escondida detrás de una cortina de plantas, se asomo y miro las Fuentes. Era un sueño, paraíso de paz y magia de la más pura, la sentía recorrer todos sus poros, despertando algo en él, su cabello cambio a colores más intensos y a una velocidad más alta, aun así Ted no sintió nada, él sentía como si ese martirio del cabello por fin había tenido fin. Se quedo embobado por unos segundos, el unicornio se paseaba por el agua cristalina, brillante. Parecía una obra de arte, todo estaba hermoso y si eso no atraía un agujero del tiempo, entonces no sabía que podía hacerlo, sonrió y se decidió a adentrarse a las fuentes, hasta que escucho de nuevo al joven centauro gritar de dolor, esta vez su grito fue desgarrador. Ted se detuvo en seco y miro por detrás de la cortina de plantas, prácticamente el lobo lo estaba atacando frente a sus narices. La bestia lo volvió atacar y algo en el centro de Ted se encendió, una necesidad de acudir a su ayuda. El unicornio relincho, recordándole que estaba a escasos metros de su meta.**

 _Pero por Merlín, ¿Quién me asegura que va a funcionar? Este tipo está vivo y está aquí. Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que._

'hey!' **Ted lanzo una roca a la bestia.** 'Déjalo en paz.' **Dijo con valor, mirando por primera vez a un hombre lobo, no podía negar que estaba extasiado al ver a una criatura como esa, sobretodo porque su padre lucia así una vez al mes.**

'¡Tonto! Te dije que largo.' **Le dijo el centauro mal herido. El hombre lobo lo volvió a lastimar, pero otra piedra de Ted lo interrumpió. El hombre lobo por fin lo miro, estaba molesto y miro al chico con toda la intención de romperle todos los huesos y arrancarle la piel.** 'corre… ' **Dijo débilmente el centauro.** '¡Corre Ted!' **grito cuando el hombre lobo se abalanzo hacia el chico, que no tardo en correr hacia las fuentes, se deslizo por la entrada cayendo en el cristalino rio, escucho el gruñido del lobo en su nuca, trato de transformarse en algo pero no.**

 _¡Relajate Ted que así no puedes! Pero ¿Cómo demonios me voy a relajar con una bestia tratando de matarme?_

'Ahhh!' **Dijo cuando sintió que su túnica se había rasgado, no quiso ni voltear sabia que el había sido.** '¡vamos Ted!' **Dijo cerrando los ojos, pero el lobo estaba prácticamente encima de él, alzando su garra para dar el primer ataque. Ataque que fue interrumpido por un unicornio. Ted se detuvo cuando escucho el chillido de la bestia; el corcel blanco lo golpeaba, encajaba su cuerno en sus costillas haciendo que la bestia chillara y se desesperara del dolor.** 'Bien hecho!' **Dijo Ted sintiéndose a salvo…**

 _Espera Ted, esa es una persona…_

 **Y esos sentimientos se transformaron en culpa. miro al licántropo sufrir y pensó en todas las veces que su padre pudo haber sufrido de esta manera…**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **El ciervo había alcanzado al perro, ambos habían terminado por hacer enfadar al Lunático que ahora también perseguía al unicornio, subieron a un risco de piedras. El unicornio entro por una cueva y el perro no dudo en seguirlo, encontrando al otro lado un paisaje maravilloso. Claro, no se detuvo porque su mejor amigo iba tras de él con toda la intención de asesinarlo. Así que corrió imaginando que quizá el unicornio tendría un buen lugar para esconderse. El ciervo trataba de ponerle obstáculos a la bestia que con pasos agresivos los esquivaba todos, algunos si lo retenían pero dejando una herida en su piel, entonces eso lo enfurecía incluso más. El ciervo también cruzo el lugar, rociando sus patas de la cristalina agua y detrás el lobo cayo torpemente en ella, llenándose por completo para después levantarse y correr empapado tras el ciervo y el perro que subían a una colina.**

 _Si sobrevivimos Cornamenta, te mato._

 **El unicornio se detuvo y miro una pared que obstruía el camino, relincho derrotado. Para desgracias del perro que ansiaba por ver un escondite. Miro a su alrededor y le ladro al unicornio pidiéndole auxilio, el corcel relincho de vuelta y comenzó a azotar sus piernas en el suelo, el perro lo miro confundido y ladro con mas desesperación, mientras veía como el ciervo se acercaba a la colina.**

 _Demonios, demonios, demonios…_

 **El ciervo llego y miro la escena, esperando que el perro tuviera una escapatoria, pero no. Miro al unicornio que seguía azotando sus piernas cerca de la orilla. El ciervo sacudió su cabeza, obligando a la rata a caer al suelo. La rata chillo y trato de encontrar refugio, pero no había nada, solo esa enorme roca que les obstruía el camino, miro hacia atrás y Lunático estaba a escasos metros de ellos, con una furia imparable en sus ojos amarillos.**

 **Estaban acorralados, los tres animagos y el unicornio que seguía azotando sus patas en el suelo con fuerza, el ciervo lo siguió, tratando de descubrir que era lo que intentaba hacer, rogando que hubiera el tiempo suficiente para que eso los salvara….**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

'¡Basta detente! ¡No quiero lastimarte!' **Ted tenía su varita en alto, el lobo lo miraba cazándolo, tenía sangre de unicornio en sus garras, al igual que Ted en sus manos. Su amigo el unicornio había sido malherido y ahora solo se escuchaban sus lamentos como fondo.** 'Sé que eres un humano… por favor, detente.' **Ted caminaba por las aguas del rio y el Lobo se encontraba en la orilla.** 'Oye…' **El lobo no espero ninguna otra palabra y se abalanzo sobre él…**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Ahora muchos unicornios habían aparecido junto con un Fénix que arañaba a Lunático, los unicornios hacían lo mismo que Cornamenta y el primer unicornio, pero estos del otro lado de la enorme roca. El lobo por fin pudo deshacerse del ave, hiriéndola en las alas y se dirigió a sus presas, el perro se lanzo a él tratando de ganar tiempo, pero el lobo lo ataco, estampándolo en la roca, sus ojos estaban enfocados en el ciervo que seguía azotando sus patas con fuerzas en el suelo, el lobo se lanzo a él y el perro lloro afligido como al igual la rata. El ciervo lo esquivo tratando de alejarlo de él. Pero el lobo insistió haciéndose difícil atacarlo por las enormes astas del ciervo que lo molestaban y alejaban con desesperación. El sonido de los golpeteos en el suelo, los llantos del perro, el chillido de la rata y los gruñidos del lobo lo estaban llevando al punto de la desesperación, esa desesperación que solo aparece cuando sabes que algo va a terminar mal... de inmediato recordó la poción que le había dado, ¿todo esto por consecuencia de ella? Miro al perro y este lo miro a él. ¿Qué tal si la pócima le iba a dar buena suerte al lobo y no a Remus? bueno esta era la prueba de ello. El ciervo no podía mas, estaba agotado y el lobo parecía tener mas fuerza de lo normal… miro a sus amigos y el perro se lanzo al lobo, sin rendirse, pero este una vez mas lo estampo contra la piedra. El ciervo trato de escapar pero el lobo volvió atacarlo. El perro aulló, aulló temiendo lo peor y es que el lobo atacaba al débil ciervo sin compasión y entonces paso…**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **El centauro por su corta edad estaba siendo vencido por la bestia que también llevaba residuos de su carne en las garras, el centauro canto de pena y Te seguía con la varita en alto a punto de llorar.**

'¿Qué has hecho? Mira!' **EL lobo se le abalanzo y Ted entendió que no podía razonar con el, lo esquivo cayendo al agua, empapándose de ella.** 'Ahhhh!' **lo había rasguñado, pero eso no fue suficiente para la bestia.** 'de acuerdo…' **Dijo el chico con valor y con la ligera sospecha que todo iba a terminar para él en ese instante. El lobo se volvió a abalanzar pero esta vez Ted lo ataco con un hechizo. El lobo cayo aturdido, pero se levanto de inmediato, mas furioso que antes, volvió a él con las garras afiladas y Ted con la varita firme grito.**

'Expelliarmus!' **Un rayo rojo salió de su varita, mientras él veía en cámara lenta todo lo que pasaba.**

 **El centauro se había levantado para tomarlo y quitarlo de frente del lobo, el rayo rojo pego en uno de sus dorados adornos, dirigiéndolo a un nido de aves fénix que soltaron un montón de ceniza sobre ellos, Ted cayó en el rio todavía cambiando de forma, esta vez no solo el cabello, todo él. Las aves atacaron al lobo que aulló lastimado por las decenas de fénix que volaba y rociaban con llanto a Ted por todos los pequeños fénix que habían caído al rio ahogándose, unicornios salieron y el centauro siguió cantando de dolor, con su voz mística que solo arrullaba a Ted; que ponía arrullar a cualquiera, Ted sintió la sangre de su amigo unicornio disolverse en el agua junto con la de él. La del unicornio tenía un olor agradable, casi como un perfume refinado. Se estaba quedando inconsciente, sintiendo como las lágrimas de los fénix chocaban con su rostro, cerró poco a poco los ojos, agotado, la transformación que tenia lo estaba acabando.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Lunático cayo por el risco que se había agrietado por los golpes de los unicornios. El ciervo, el perro y la rata cayeron también en el deslave. Los tres pensando que al menos solo tendrían unos fuertes moretones, pero no fue así… sintieron como su cuerpo se presionaba fuertemente, sintieron como su sangre se presionaba por sus mejillas. La presión era tanta en sus cuerpos que los tres animagos volvieron a su forma original, a la de chicos de 17 años. Se miraron pero, ninguno pudo articular ninguna palabra. Para cuando chocaron con el suelo el golpe fue tan fuerte que a los tres dejó inconscientes…**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

'tengo que dormir…' **Dijo para calmar el tirón que sentía al transformarse. Y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos lo sintió… una luz a lo lejos lo cegó, convenciéndolo de que cerrara los ojos completamente. Ya mañana se enteraría de que era lo que había pasado. Por ahora…** 'Tengo que dormir…' **Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras seguía bañado del agua cristalina de las fuentes, rodeado de toda ese caótico puño de magia, bajo la luz… de la primer luna.**


	4. Chapter 4

'Meeeeeeeerlínnnnn…' **Sirius dijo con una voz ronca mientras estiraba su cuerpo corroborando si todas sus extremidades seguían pegadas a él.** 'Cornamenta voy a matarte.' **Dijo contrabajos. Le dolía la espalda, los brazos, las piernas, el tronco… le dolía todo, hasta el pelo. No dudaba que bajo su ropa su piel estuviera adornada de un montón de moretones. Se giro para quedar boca arriba, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, oxigenando cada rincón de su cuerpo con el aroma fresco del bosque, cuando termino abrió sus ojos y se quedo ahí mirando el cielo recapacitando sobre lo que había pasado horas… bueno suponía que eran horas atrás, se detuvo a observar el cielo para corroborarlo, ya empezaba a verse claro…**

 _Si, horas…_

 **No se movió; no podía. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, no tenia caso que estuviera despierto si no podía moverse, seguro alguno de sus amigos ya vendría por él, mientras tanto se dedicaría a descansar…**

 _Además, si veo a James seguro lo mato… ese idiota, le dije que no le diera la poción ¡se lo dije! Pero claro… Evans…_

 **Esto del descanso momentáneo no estaba funcionando para nada, sobretodo porque lo único que parecía estar al 100% era su cerebro, no dejaba de mandarle imágenes sobre la noche pasada.**

 _Arghhh! ¡Idiota! Idiota Cornamenta! ¡Casi morimos!_

 **Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiro un par de veces más… trato de no pensar en nada… se concentro en el sonido que hacia el viento al chocar contra las ramas de los viejos arboles, tan ancestrales como su propio apellido. Eso estaba funcionando, porque Sirius se adormilo, poco a poco se dejó llevar por ese agradable sonido… hasta quedar… dormi…**

CRACK

 **Escucho un crujido de ramas en el suelo, que lo obligo a abrir los ojos de golpe, pero estaba tan cansado que solo levanto la mirada para corroborar que no fuera su amiguito todavía en estado de peligro.**

'Lunático…' **Dijo casi sin aliento.** 'Si vas a matarme hazlo rápido, no quiero ver mi cuerpo destrozado.' **Dijo el vanidoso chico, ya haciéndose a la idea de que estaba muerto, la verdad es que el dolor que tenia encima era tan intenso qué pensó que estaba a un paso de encontrarse a la muerte.**

'¿prefieres morir a verte feo no?' **Sirius resoplo aliviado y cerró los ojos para descansar, no estaba para nada en peligro.** 'Abusas de vanidoso Canuto.' **Peter se recargo en un árbol.** 'Esta helado…' **se refirió al clima y se abrazo a sí mismo, se arrepentía tanto de no haber cargado bufanda o guantes, pero bueno… solo iba a ser una noche y después a volver. Además como rata no le molestaba tanto el clima.** 'no recuerdo que estuviera tan frio…'

'Colagusano no quiero hablar del clima… no quiero hablar punto final. Me duele todo, hasta la boca…' **Dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras subía sus manos difícilmente a sus costillas.** 'ni siquiera siento el frio, me duele todo.' **Se quejo. Peter lo miro de reojo no tenia caso seguir con eso, sabía que él y Sirius nunca habían tenido una comunicación increíble, había veces que lo fastidiaba demasiado, ocasiones como esta, por ejemplo; gracias a sus palabras cortantes hacia que Peter se sintiera algo rechazado por el chico de ojos grises. Resoplo y para apagar el incomodo silencio que se comenzaba a formar entre ellos, escogió uno de los temas favoritos del chico Black...**

'¿Dónde quedo Cornamenta?' **Peter dijo en un suspiro. Sirius entonces refunfuño y se recargo en sus codos intentando levantarse, no era la reacción que Peter había adivinado, pero algo era cierto; lo hizo reaccionar más que la pasada conversación. Eso provocaba James en Sirius; reacción. Positiva o negativa… no importaba, simplemente lo hacía reaccionar.**

'cuando vea a ese imbécil, voy a enterrarle esas astas en el…'

'¡Allá!' **Peter señalo a un torpe James que resbalaba con todo, cuando sus ojos encontraron a Peter sonrió bobamente para dejarse caer al suelo de una buena vez.** 'Cornamenta…' **Peter dijo con gracia, mientras James levantaba su pulgar.**

'¡A ti te quería ver!' **Sirius se giro ligeramente para mirarlo.** 'entonces… "no va a pasar nada" "Evans es la mejor, ella y su poción de amor para Remus…" déjame decirte que si era veneno idiota!' **James rio con voz queda, luego se quejo. Él estaba igual o peor que Sirius.**

'no era de amor… y a propósito, que mediocre imitación de mi' **James dijo balbuceando con una sonrisa en el rostro. Peter rio, lo que provoco que Sirius se enojara aun mas.**

'¡Me viene valiendo una mierda! ¡Mi espalda me está matando Cornamenta!' **Sirius sobó su espalda. James mordió sus labios tratando de detener la risa, pero también a él le dolían tanto como a Sirius.** 'Todo por tu estúpida obsesión con esa psicópata. Para cuando la vuelva a ver Potter, te prometo que no respondo…' **James rio imaginando la cara de su mejor amigo, consolado en saber que no era el único que parecía estar destrozado de pies a cabeza.** 'Remus nos quería matar, solo déjame recordártelo cerebro de bambi. Solo imagínate si lo hubiera logrado…' **Peter rio al ver las mejillas rojas de su compañero de cuarto.**

'Awww pobrecito Remus…' **Sirius volteo a ver asesinamente a Peter. James rio de nuevo por el comentario del chico rata.** 'tranquilo cachorro que no paso a mas y Lunático no se trago a nadie. Te pones escéptico cuando se trata de tu adorado…' **Sirius soltó una risa sarcástica, lo bastante fuerte para provocar eco en el bosque.**

'no confíes por el dolor de espalda Colagusano, que todavía tengo energía para partirte la cara.' **Dijo Sirius mirándolo serio. Peter solo negó y se levanto para asegurarse de que James estuviera entero.** 'ahhh mi cabeza.' **Sirius se volvió a tumbar al suelo.**

'Oye tú… ¿estás bien?' **Peter pico a James en la mejilla, el chico de lentes solo cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el tacto de Peter.**

'esto es peor que una resaca Colagusano… no lo vuelvo hacer.' **Dijo James soltando una risita. La cosa cambiaba con James, no sabia si era una reacción natural del chico o enserio le importaba cada comentario que Peter dijera, sea lo que sea James contestaba a su llamado… si no fuera por James…**

'Pero claro que no lo vuelves hacer, te atreves y yo mismo te llevo con Lunático para que te trague…' **Peter miro con fastidio a Sirius, como de costumbre tenía que hacerse presente.**

 **James levanto la cabeza para mirar a Sirius, el chico seguía tumbado en el suelo. Le parecía tan cómico cuando se ponía así. Miro a Peter con una mirada algo maliciosa y se volvió con Sirius, sabiendo exactamente como fastidiarlo.**

'por cierto…' **Dijo el chico de gafas apoyándose en sus codos, él a diferencia de Sirius estaba tumbado bocabajo.** '¿Dónde demonios esta Lunático?' **Miro a Peter de reojo ambos esperando la reacción del ojo gris.**

'arghhhh!' **Sirius apretó los puños.** '¡Ahora vamos a tener que buscarlo! Y a mí que no me deja este maldito dolor. Hablo enserio Cornamenta, tu vas a tener que cargarme.' **Por primera vez Sirius miro a James, que solo sonreía divertido de la reacción del chico Black.** 'Y mas te vale que quites tu sonrisita de idiota, antes de que yo te la muela a golpes.'

'alguien no tuvo una buena noche…' **Peter rio y James choco su palma contra la de él.**

'JA-JA-JA.' **Sirius rio con sarcasmo, para después borrar la sonrisa de golpe y mirándolos con rencor.** 'si sintieran lo que siento…' **rogo por compasión, Peter manoteo dándole poca importancia.**

'¿como si todos tus huesos estuvieran desacomodados?' **James detuvo a Sirius, estaba a punto de decirle un par de maldiciones a Peter que lo miraba como si fuera un total llorón. Sirius quito la mirada de Peter y se dirigió a James serio, se miraron por unos segundos; el chico de lentes sonreía y Sirius solo suspiro asintiendo.** 'Sehh, entonces estamos igual.'

'con la diferencia del carácter de maniático que este se carga.' **Peter señalo a Sirius como si fuera poca cosa. Sirius apretó los dientes.**

'Tranquilo Colagusano, entiende… es de familia.' **James dijo de nuevo riéndose. Sirius solo bufo y se volvió a tumbar al suelo.** 'Anda muñeco, tenemos que buscar a nuestra fiera…' **James trato de levantarse, los brazos le dolían, le dolían como si hubiera cargado 7 kilos de libros en ambos brazos todo el día anterior.** 'Demonios…' **Dijo cayendo al suelo de nuevo, comenzó a reír y Peter lo acompaño.** '¿Por qué tú no estás así desgraciado?' **James se había dado cuenta de la condición de Peter, unos cuantos rasguños pero quitando eso… estaba lucido. Peter se miro de pies a cabeza y negó sin saber la razón.**

'espera, ¿no te duele nada?' **Sirius dijo algo ofendido.**

'pues tengo golpes y un par de rasguños en la espalda pero lo normal para una noche como la de ayer…' **Dijo Peter tranquilo y algo deleitado por la situación. Sirius lo miro ofendido y después miro a James dedicándole esa mirada también a él.**

'¿Y qué haces aquí?' **Sirius le dijo desesperado.** '¡Ve y busca a Lunático!' **a Sirius le parecía lo más obvio, pero al parecer a Peter le faltaron un par de neuronas para entenderlo, cuando Sirius termino el chico menudo de ojos azules trago saliva sintiéndose algo culpable por pensar en todos menos en Remus.**

'A lo mejor para cuando llegues, el abuelo y yo ya nos habremos podido poner de pie Colagusano.' **James dijo señalando a Sirius que resoplo al escucharle decir abuelo.** 'tranquilo, Remus ya seguro volvió a ser el enclenque de antes…' **Dijo con una sonrisa, Peter suspiro, pero no tenía más remedio. No podía abandonar a Remus, mucho menos en el estado en el que podía estar.**

'vamos Colagusano, que si nosotros tuvimos una mala noche… Remus…' **Sirius se detuvo y trago saliva. Él lo había visto caer del risco al principio, vio como las piedras lo golpeaban en la cara, en todo su cuerpo y escucharlo chillar le había dado una señal muy mala de su estado.** '¡voy a matarte Cornamenta! ¡Te dije que tiraras esa estúpida poción!'

'es una suerte que no puedas si quiera caminar…' **James rio de nuevo.** 'me siento lo suficiente a salvo.' **James dijo todavía con displicencia.** 'Te vemos aquí Peter…' **James le dijo mirándolo desde abajo, Peter asintió y camino hacia el bosque, claro antes paso y despeino a Sirius que solo aventó su mano molesto.** 'Ya cálmate…'

'¿Cálmate? ¿¡Cálmate!? Debes de estar jugando…' **Sirius dijo tumbándose de nuevo al piso, respiro profundo una vez más, se dio cuenta que ni si quiera podía pelear decentemente, el aire de sus pulmones parecía desvaneceré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; maldecía al cigarro, al parecer ya le estaba cobrando factura el par de años de rienda suelta que le había dado.** 'Estoy agotado.' **Dijo cerrando los ojos, no quería pensar en nada, sabía que estaba molesto con James… molesto y no. Envidiaba un poco a Peter por poder caminar y estaba preocupado por Remus. Demasiados sentimientos para su abollado cuerpo. A los segundos sintió como algo en el suelo vibraba y de pronto algo choco contra su hombro derecho.** '¡Auch!' **Nuevamente fue forzado a abrir los ojos. No necesitaba voltear a ver de qué se trataba esta vez, conocía ese olor a la perfección…**

'lo siento.' **James dijo sonriente a su lado, hizo una cara de dolor al chocar contra el hombro de Sirius pero la borro cuando noto que tenía toda la atención de este. Sirius se obligo a no reír y es que James parecía una caricatura muy desafortunada, estaba: cubierto de tierra y pasto por igual, con el cabello el doble de despeinado que de costumbre adornado de pequeñas ramitas de madera, su rostro estaba golpeado, los ojos cansados uno de un color purpura muy tenue, seguro en unas horas se intensificaba el dolor y para terminar esa sonrisa boba que hacía de toda esa masacre un buen chiste. Sirius sí que aguanto, lo miro de reojo e incluso le miro con una mirada fría, para después mirar el cielo que estaba cubierto por las ramas de los arboles, esperando que James entendiera que lo estaba ignorando.** 'Canuto…' **James cantó, lo entendió de inmediato y le dio mucho crédito a su amigo por intentar enojarse con él.**

'Enserio estoy muy molesto.' **Sirius dijo indiferente, James solo sonrió como niño de 10 años divertido. Tomo algo de espacio y volvió a empujarse hasta chocar con su hombro.** 'basta.' **Sirius dijo alejándose un poco de él. Pero James volvió a hacer lo mismo, esta vez chocando suavemente en el hombro del chico de ojos grises. Sirius refunfuño y giro la cabeza.** 'te dije que no lo hicieras...' **James trago saliva, no había escuchado a Sirius hablar con esa voz dura desde hace mucho tiempo y no le gusto… El chico de gafas arrugo la frente y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para traer de vuelta a su amigo el merodeador.**

'si tú hubieras estado en mi posición, hubieras hecho lo mismo.' **Sirius volteo a verlo, con un claro gesto contradictorio.** 'claro que si, la curiosidad te hubiera carcomido tanto que no te hubiera importado razón o seña. Yo al menos lo hice por amor.'

'¿Amor!?' **Bufo ofendido.** 'Deja de decir tonterías James.' **Sirius dijo defendiéndose y James por fin confirmo que estaba molesto; no le llamaría "James" si no lo estuviera o al menos no lo llamaría "James" tan fríamente.** 'eso es lo que más me molesta.' **Sirius volteo su rostro nuevamente intentando poner una muralla de molestia entre James y él... pensaba hacer la ley del hielo, pero no. Estaba muy molesto y tenía que sacarlo porque sentía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro.** 'te fías de lo que esa pelirroja te dice, sin objetar.' **Sirius fue directo, hablo amargamente sintiendo una molestia en la garganta, temiendo que de un momento a otro se le quebrara la voz. Aun así continuo.** 'Pero a nosotros… a mí.' **James entonces entendió; Sirius estaba celoso.** 'hemos estado juntos durante siete años James, SIETE años ¿te das cuenta de eso? ¡Y olvida los malditos años! piensa en todas las cosas que hemos hecho en ese tiempo, que hemos pasado…' **Se le vinieron todos los recuerdos a la mente, sobretodo de los últimos tres, porque ahí su amistad se había hecho prácticamente indestructible. Miro a James y no pudo evitar pensar en Lily como una intrusa.** 'Ella no puede romper esto James.' **Sirius los señalo a ambos. Esta vez su "James" había sonado como una súplica. James se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, era James Potter no iba a volver esto un momento cursi.**

'Y para rematar Lunático salió herido.' **James echo más leña al fuego. Sirius trago saliva, molesto.**

'sehh y quien sabe en donde este ahora… o como este.' **lo que temió, su voz se había quebrado un poco, el chico de lentes lo noto y sonrió, no hizo alarme solo suspiro, Sirius lo imitó segundos después, ya no quería hablar más, no le molestaba mostrarse vulnerable ante James, sino que no le gustaba sentirse así.**

 **A los pocos segundos James subió su mano y fue tentando el cuerpo de Sirius hasta hallarle la cara, fue difícil y algo doloroso, pero cuando encontró su mentón, lo tomo y trato de girar su rostro hacia él para verlo a los ojos. Sirius no puso fuerza y lo miro indiferente, pero James, James solo sonrió.**

'eres mi mejor amigo.' **Sirius arrugo la frente, sorprendido.** 'mi hermano.' **Sirius trago saliva al ver los ojos de James tan confiados y honestos, como siempre.** 'Eso no lo va a cambiar nadie, ¿me oíste?' **Sirius parpadeo un par de veces arrepentido de lo que había dicho.** 'lamento lo que hice. Si, tienes razón y prometo que para la próxima vez consultare con todos, principalmente con Remus.' **Sirius suspiro. James realmente había madurado en el verano.** 'pero vamos hermano, míranos…' **El chico de lentes señalo sus cuerpos con una sonrisa divertida.** 'Prácticamente estamos inválidos. No hay que pelear, ni siquiera podemos levantar nuestros brazos para dar el primer golpe. Ahórrate la humillación Canuto.' **Sirius rio.**

'no salgamos de la torre de Gryffindor hasta que estemos mejor, no le voy a dar a Quejicus el placer de verme así.' **Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo, mientras alzaban sus manos para entrelazar sus meñiques, en señal de promesa inquebrantable.**

'ahora…' **Lo miro tranquilo y Sirius se dejo llevar por ese sentimiento.** 'ven y dame un beso.' **James se acerco a él, pero Sirius lo empujo de inmediato, ambos rieron al verse.** 'Te quiero hermano.'

'no vas a conseguirlo James…' **Dijo Sirius siguiendo el juego, James rio y volvió a tirarse al suelo.** 'soy más difícil que la psicópata esa…' **James soltó una carcajada irónica.**

'ambos sabemos que no.' **James pico su mejilla, Sirius volteo el rostro y ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas, olvidando el dolor muscular con el que habían amanecido. Hubieran seguido así, si un crudo golpe en el suelo no los hubiera interrumpido.**

'ya…' **Remus alcanzo a balbucear, con una cara llena de dolor pero aun así con una sonrisa forzada. Peter se disculpo y trato de ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie, pero Remus no podía más. Peter trato nuevamente levantarlo, odiaba ver a Remus así. Tan frágil… sobre todo después de la luna llena.** 'todo está bien… ya termino.' **James miro a Sirius decidido, Sirius asintió y ambos se ayudaron a levantarse para caminar hacia Remus.**

'Peter como…'

'está mal James, muy mal.' **Remus negó débilmente, como siempre tratando de ocultar lo que pasaba y lo que pasaba era que se sentía fatal. Peter seguía con su mirada de horror, tratando de buscarle un mejor lugar a Remus que el frio suelo.**

'¿Por qué no tiene su ropa puesta Colagusano?' **Sirius camino como robot hacia el chico y se sentó junto a Remus abrazándolo para darle calor, el chico ojos miel, no paraba de temblar.** 'Como se te ocurre…' **Peter miro molesto a Sirius que comenzó a frotar sus manos en la espalda de Remus para darle calor.** 'Tranquilo Lunático… ya esta, ya está.' **Remus inconscientemente se acurruco en él, estaba helándose enserio.** '¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe Peter?' **Sirius le dijo molesto, que Remus aceptara su ayuda era una mala señal.**

'Ya…' **James detuvo a Sirius, se dio cuenta que la mirada de Peter hacia él se volvió oscura y rencorosa, no le gustaba que sus amigos se miraran así.** 'Canuto ¿reconoces este lugar?' **James comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.** 'Definitivamente anoche nos adentramos mucho…' **Sirius alcanzo a escuchar un leve quejido de Remus pero era más bien un sonido de fastidio.**

'¡hey! No empieces a ponerte pesado, tenemos todo bajo control Lunático.' **Sirius contesto a la indirecta de Remus, seguramente creía que se habían perdido y bueno… era la verdad.** 'concéntrate en dormir.' **El ojo gris llamo a Peter para pasarle a Remus, mientras él tenía unas palabras con James.** 'de acuerdo, yo tampoco reconozco ninguno de estos árboles y…'

'yo no encontré las marcas…' **Peter dijo en voz baja. Eso preocupo a James, confirmaba la teoría de Sirius… y también la de Remus. Que hizo un sonido de enfado.**

'un sonido mas Lupin…' **Sirius amenazo al licántropo.**

 **James miro a su amigo prácticamente se encontraba desnudo, solo llevaba puesta la túnica de Peter, pero hacia mucho frio, sobretodo viento y esa túnica no ayudaba mucho. Remus temblaba enserio, pero al parecer él no lo notaba, eso, ni que comenzaba a ponerse morado. James jaloneo la camisa de Sirius con urgencia…**

'lo sé, lo sé… hay que cuidar al bebe lobo.' **Remus bufo con sarcasmo.** 'lo peor es que no veo ni un gramo de agradecimiento.'

'Ya cállate.' **James lo empujo y Sirius tambaleo.** 'míralo, está casi morado.' **El siervo, simplemente no podía ponerse en contra de Remus, mucho menos viéndolo así.**

'lo sé…' **comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Mientras desprendía cada uno de los botones, comenzó a notar el frio que estaba haciendo.** 'tienes razón Colagusano hace un maldito frio aquí afuera' **Peter miro algo más relajado a Sirius y asintió.** 'Cuando volvamos al castillo, les propongo un trato: entrar a las cocinas, robar unos pocos—y ya saben que cuando digo "pocos" me refiero a bastantes—bocadillos está claro y meternos en el cuarto hasta que mi temperatura se eleve tanto que tenga que salir acostarme con alguien.' **James negó riendo y Peter solo bufo con gracia. Al parecer Sirius Black con frio o calor, no dejararía de ser Sirius Black. Remus de nuevo resoplo con fastidio. Sirius camino de nuevo a él y le despeino del cabello.** 'no te preocupes Lunático te llevaremos tu chocolate a la enfermería.' **Miro a Remus mientras seguía desabrochando los últimos botones. Una vez que termino sintió en vivo la fría temperatura que hacía, le dolía el frio, el viento raspaba su piel de lo helado que estaba.** '¿y así lo estas aguantando? Lunático yo ya estaría congelado…' **le hablo molesto, se acerco al chico para ponerle la camisa, James trago saliva al ver la espalda de Sirius; era como un dibujo de un niño de kínder: rasguños desalineados y manchas de moretes por todas partes, de todos los colores y tamaños posibles que cubrían ese lienzo en blanco. Pero al parecer la espalda de Remus estaba mucho peor, porque cuando Sirius la vio se quedo tan helado como el clima de esa mañana.** 'como puedes…' **la caída del risco realmente lo había herido, tenía el doble de moretones y un raspón profundo que le cubría toda la espalda, tenía sangre seca alrededor de la enorme cortada y había una parte de la herida que no dejaba de derramar sangre.** '¡Maldita sea Remus!' **dijo poniéndole enseguida la camisa.** '¿¡porque no dices nada!?' **Sirius no podía soportar verlo de esa manera y sabía que su camisa no iba a ser suficiente.** '¡Peter! ¿¡Que demonios!? Dame tu maldito suéter! ¡Este bastardo prefiere aguantarse el dolor antes de pedir ayuda! ¡Peter!' **Lo apuro, el chico se quito el suéter de inmediato, había pensado que a lo mejor no iba a ser necesario pero finalmente ahí estaba, sintiendo el frio del lugar. Se lo arrojo a Sirius antes de arrepentirse.** 'A ver Lunático… levántate.' **James bufo, le pareció que estaba siendo muy duro con Remus.**

'ya basta Sirius.' **Trato de detenerlo pero Sirius lo miro y negó, porque estaba seguro de lo que veía.**

'Solo míralo James, ¿crees que pueda descansar con todas esas heridas?' **James por primera vez miro a Remus con detenimiento, tenia rasguños en los brazos y su piernas tenían hematomas, era algo grave. James sintió algo de coraje tambien hacia Remus pero le pareció absurdo reprochárselo, mejor le ayudo a Sirius a levantarlo, ya después le daría su regaño.** '¡Gracias!' **Sirius trato de detenerlo pero Remus no podía si quiera mantenerse de pie, de hecho casi se le cae.**

'ya te tengo Lunático.' **Remus solo tenía una cara de dolor constante. James acaricio su cabello tratando de distraer el dolor mientras que Sirius se apuraba a ponerle la túnica. No era mucho, pero al menos así podía cubrirse un poco del frio.** 'okay… súbanlo a mi espalda. Voy a transformarme y así será mejor llevarlo de vuelta al castillo…'

'¡espera no!' **Peter los detuvo, Sirius también creyó que era una terrible idea, después de todo James también estaba adolorido, podía caerse y llevarse a Remus de pasada.** 'Primero quítate la túnica, alguien de nosotros puede usarla.' **James se detuvo y miro sus ropas, él era el único que traía el uniforme completo.**

'¿Es enserio Colagusano?' **Sirius le grito molesto.** 'Hay cosas más importantes que pensar que en el maldito frio.' **Peter arrugo la frente, ofendido.** '¡Por ejemplo salir de aquí antes de que Lunático se convierta en un pedazo de carne congelada!' **Peter cerro la boca pero lo miro con desagrado, él en lo personal tenía mucho frio.** 'además tú tienes la camisa puest…'

'tiene razón.' **James interrumpió a su emotivo amigo. Sirius se quedo callado y lo miro confundido. Peter bufo echándole en cara a Sirius la respuesta de James.** 'tiene razón Canuto, vamos, detén a Lunático. Voy a ser el único que este convertido en animal, no necesito mi ropa.' **Sirius casi cargo a Remus, rogo porque James se apurara porque no sabía cuánto tiempo sus brazos y piernas podrían detenerlo, mucho menos escuchando un canto de lamento de Remus en voz baja. Sirius estaba molesto por su actitud, odiaba que fuera tan abnegado en situaciones en las que no debía de serlo.**

'además Lunático necesita esto más que yo.' **James le arrojo sus pantalones a Colagusano, el chico los atrapo con una cara llena de asco, igual seguía esperanzado a que James le arrojara también su túnica.** '¿qué tan frio esta?' **Sirius miro como los labios de Remus estaban prácticamente purpuras y su piel completamente pálida, volvió a mirar a James con una cara de horror, James enseguida le arrojo su túnica también. Peter lo miro decepcionado, tendría que aguantar el frio después de todo.** '¿Cómo puedes aguantar esto Lunático?' **James dijo temblando.**

'Te lo dije, la luna llena hace que se le queme las neuronas.' **James rio y se preparo para atrapar a Remus pero antes de que Sirius se acercara, James se detuvo.** 'Espera Canuto…' **comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.** 'Debes de estar muriendo de frio…' **dijo temblando.**

'¡hey estoy bien! ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?' **Sirius le grito para detenerlo.**

'¿te pedí tu opinión idiota? ¡Cállate y póntela!' **Sirius negó con la cabeza pero James le arrojo de todos modos la camisa.** '¡Ahora súbelo! ¡Rápido Canuto que me estoy muriendo de frio!' **James estaba temblando, finalmente Sirius subió a Remus a la espalda de James, el chico inmediatamente se convirtió en un siervo, para asegurarse de que estuviera completamente cálido, Sirius cubrió a Remus con la túnica de James.**

'gime si estas mejor…' **Sirius le susurro al oído a Remus, pero no escucho respuesta del chico, se asomo para verlo de frente, su expresión seguía siendo de dolor.** 'el dolor ya te debería de haber dejado inconsciente Lunático.' **Sirius dijo preocupado mientras se ponía la camisa de James.** 'no te preocupes ya vamos a casa.' **Lo peino, el siervo lo empujo apresurándolo.** 'Relájate Cornamenta…' **Así los cuatro comenzaron con la búsqueda del camino que los regresara de nuevo al castillo.**

 **Paso una hora; Sirius estaba que se quería arrancar el cabello y es que no reconocía ninguno de los arboles, había cosas que si y eso era peor, porque terminaba confundiéndolo por completo, James a ratos movía a Remus porque el pálido chico se quedaba estático y en otras ocasiones no paraba de quejarse, lo que los presionaba aun mas. Peter moría de frio, a veces se ponía a platicar con Remus para mantener al chico ocupado, también le ayudaba a él a no pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, en ocasiones se salía del camino para poder ubicarse pero terminaba igual que Sirius.**

'¿que vamos hacer? no sabemos cómo salir de este lugar' **Peter dijo nervioso, Sirius bajaba de un cumulo de piedras que jamás había visto.** '¿Viste algo?'

'¡no! ¡esto es patético! ¡Alguien nos hechizo, o hechizo el lugar! ¡es la única explicación!' **Sirius pateo una piedra frustrado.** '¡estuvimos conscientes todo el tiempo!' **Le dijo de frente al siervo que miraba a todas partes.** 'seguro fue el estúpido de Quejicus, es el único que sabe a ciencia cierta lo de Remus, ¡es una venganza estoy seguro!' **Sirius cruzo los brazos, se recargo en un árbol tratando de relajarse pero un puño de hojas le cayó encima.** '¡que demo…! ¡Cornamenta! ¿Ahora qué?' **James le acerco a Remus el chico estaba totalmente estático.** 'Lunático…' **Sirius lo movió pero Remus no le contesto, incluso por encima de la ropa se podía sentir que estaba helado. Sirius respiro nervioso.** 'Lunático…' **volvió a sacudirlo esta vez con más fuerza pero la respuesta fue la misma.**

'esta frio James…' **Peter dijo asustado, Sirius se alejo asustado.**

'Y si esta…' **otro puño de hojas lo callaron, el siervo lo miraba serio, Sirius sabía que era lo que trataba de decir, tenía que relajarse. Respiro y una vez más toco la espalda de Remus.** 'Remus… Rem… Lunático… ¿Remus estas bien?' **Sirius hablo lo más calmado que pudo, más de lo que su cuerpo le permitía, pero Remus no le contesto. James comenzó a preocuparse también y se movió bruscamente.** '¿creí que querías que no lo molestara? ¡Remus!' **el siervo parecía estarse quejando de Sirius como si no fuera suficiente lo que estaba haciendo.** '¡Yo también estoy preocupado! ¡Remus maldita sea despierta!' **Peter se acerco y trato de calmar a ambos, James se movía demasiado y un movimiento en falso podía tirar al licántropo inconsciente.**

'¡Checa su pulso!' **Dijo el más pequeño de los cuatro. Pero en cuanto termino dos miradas asesinas lo acorralaron.**

'¿¡estás loco!? ¡Yo no voy a checar su pulso!' **Sirius dijo con temor hacia la idea.** '¡Remus no está muerto! ¡Ha vivido con esto toda su vida, así que no vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa Colagusano!' **Peter alzo las manos para que se detuviera pero lo único que recibió fue un puño de hojas lanzadas por un siervo igualmente ofendido.** '¡tiene que despertar! ¡Remus despierta!' **Le ordeno quitándole la túnica de James para ver su rostro, el chico lucia pálido… casi transparente, se le alcanzaban ya a ver las venitas en su rostro, las ojeras estaban marcadísimas y sus heridas se veían peor.** '¡James!' **Lo volvió a tapar. Sirius sintió como poco a poco el aire se le acababa, el lugar se hacía más pequeño a pesar de que estaba al aire libre.** 'él…' **Respiraba profundamente. Luego comenzó a reír de impotencia se quedo mirando el lugar, y por ese instante sintió que no iba a salir de ahí jamás, pero solo por ese instante porque Peter le dio una bofetada para que reaccionara.** '¿qué te pasa?' **Le dijo desde el suelo. El chico estaba temblando y señalo a James.**

'si no está muerto, entonces sálvale la vida.' **Peter le dijo con frialdad. Sirius lo miro, le sorprendió que Peter dijera esa palabra con total naturalidad pero al ver al siervo sintió que era su responsabilidad, James le exigía con la mirada que solucionara esto. Sirius volvió a ver a Peter y después a Remus. Finalmente el chico de ojos grises se levanto y camino de nuevo al cumulo de piedras del que había bajado.**

'¿¡quieren que arregle esto!?' **Decía molesto dando pisotones al caminar, ignorando el dolor que se producían en sus piernas con cada pisotón.** '¡Voy arreglar esto par de inútiles!' **Se subió a la piedra más alta y respiro profundamente, James rio y Peter reviso a Remus, en cuanto lo vio trago saliva y rogo porque la idea de Sirius funcionara.** '¡HEY!' **Sirius grito lo más fuerte que pudo. El sonido era aterrador, pero ciertamente muy escandaloso.** '¡ALGUIEN APAREZCA MALDITA SEA, NO PUEDE SER QUE ESTE LUGAR ESTE ABANDONADO!' **James comenzó a sentir algo en su espalda.** '¡SI ESE IDIOTA SE MUERE! LES JURO QUE VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS!' **El siervo giro despacio hacia su lomo y pudo notar una ligera sonrisa en el que se suponía estaba inconsciente.** '¡AYUDENOOOS!' **James acaricio al Remus sabiendo que era solo una de sus jugarretas.** '¡Oigan, veo a alguien!' **Peter corrió a donde estaba el mayor de los Black y pudo ver a la persona de la que hablaba Sirius.**

'espera… ¿que él no es?' **Miro a Sirius, pero él lo ignoro y se volteo de inmediato para con el siervo. Sirius miro preocupado a James, hasta que pillo a sus dos amigos riéndose. Miro a Peter y le sonrió maliciosamente.**

'¡salvados!' **aún conservaba la sonrisa juguetona, Peter asintió aun boquiabierto mirando a la persona que caminaba hacia ellos, Sirius se deslizo prácticamente entre las rocas para recibir a su salvador.** 'díselo al enfermito…' **camino hacia el chico que ya caminaba hacia él.** '¡Por Merlín, Hogwarts está cerca!' **Dijo mirando el uniforme del chico. Un chico de… Hufflepuff.**

 _Sabia que la idea de ir de picnic al bosque perdido no era tan mala…_

 **Para estas horas Ted Lupin ya había regresado, gracias a la ayuda del joven centauro unas horas después de su terrible incidente ambos lograron dejar esa zona del bosque e incluso fue el centauro quien le dio las instrucciones exactas de cómo regresar al castillo en donde había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana en la enfermería, inventando una historia, para justificar la herida en el hombro, que incluso disimulo para que no se viera tan exagerada. Su transformación impulsiva se había por fin controlado, dejando solamente una desvelada como consecuencia eso gracias a las capaces manos de Madame Pomfrey. Sabía que su experimento no había funcionado y era una locura—incluso para él—volver a intentarlo. La razón por la cual Ted estaba en el bosque nuevamente, era para ayudar a curar al centauro que le había ayudado, iba de regreso a Hogwarts cuando escucho el grito eufórico de una persona, se acerco porque le dio mucha risa y cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que era otro estudiante de Hogwarts. Bufo y estuvo tentado a dejarlo ahí, seguía sin entender porque a él lo habían nombrado Premio Anual, claro su instinto Hufflepuff no lo dejo. Soltó un largo suspiro de flojera, sus deberes de Premio Anual comenzaban en ese momento.**

'Okay hermano… ¿Qué haces aquí?' **Dijo Ted algo hipócrita. Él tampoco debía de estar aquí.** 'se supone que está prohibido amigo…' **Dijo Ted algo incomodo por lo contradictorios que eran sus actos.**

'¡lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Pero ambos estamos aquí ¿no?' **Sirius le dijo desesperado y Ted meneo la cabeza aceptando su punto.** 'necesito que me ayudes, ¿en qué dirección está el castillo?' **Ted arrugo la frente y preocupado siguió al chico.**

'¿en donde? En donde siempre ha estado…' **Ted dijo como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo.** 'Oye… no… no tomaste algo raro ¿verdad?' **Sirius lo miro desesperado.** 'no quiero saber nada mas de esos nabos alucinantes, he clausurado tantos este mes que ya se me quitaron las ganas de probar…' **Ted dijo bostezando. Sirius se tenso de los hombros y lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos pensando en diferentes formas de asesinar a ese chico.** 'como sea hermano… dame los que tienes y regresemos al castillo antes de que te com..'

'¡eso es lo que quiero hacer! ¡quiero volver al castillo, dime!' **Ted alzo sus manos para detenerlo, parecía que en cualquier momento le soltaría un puñetazo y no estaba muy perdido de la realidad.**

'vamos te llevo…' **Ted le dijo para tranquilizarlo. Como se le estaba complicando la ayuda a Sirius, más que ayuda parecía un martirio.**

'no! solo dime que camino me lleva… solo eso ¡gracias!' **Ted negó suspirando. Entendía esta nueva moda que se había disparado en el castillo; unos nabos exóticos que un alumno de Slytherin había traído en las vacaciones de verano, dependiendo de las cantidades que consumieras tenia diferentes reacciones en el cuerpo, algunos alumnos parecían aumentar sus habilidades mágicas de una manera muy particular, cualquier hechizo que saliera de su varita, dejaba una estela de magia flotante que era el hechizo en una cantidad menor. También provocaba la relajación excesiva del individuo, con efectos de honestidad (así lo había llamado Ted) cada individuo que fue atrapado por consumir del nabo, comenzaba a balbucear secretos, opiniones y pensamientos íntimos. En ocasiones provocaba alucinaciones, una chica de Hufflepuff estuvo a punto de saltar de la torre de astronomía alegando que era la entrada a su dormitorio… las alucinaciones eran tan reales que el sujeto se llegaba a perder de la realidad en la que vivía, gracias a la magia residuo, los individuos podían crear su "realidad" en materia, esa fue la razón por la que fue tajantemente prohibido en la escuela. Ted creía que este chico de Gryffindor estaba bajo esa influencia.**

'no voy a dejarte, mucho menos sabiendo que comiste eso… ¿sabes que puedes hacerte daño a ti mismo?' **Ted le recordó.** 'he conocido chicos que alegan que quieren tener seis brazos… no quieres saber de donde sacan los otros cuatro.' **Ted rio pero Sirius negó intentando que parara.**

'¿de qué estás hablando?'

'sehh… estas en la segunda fase… nos vamos hermano…' **Ted lo jalo de la manga. Sirius se jaloneo soltándose de inmediato, Ted se volteo y se regreso por él; esta vez sujetándolo de la nuca.**

'¡Ah!' **Sirius grito al sentir el tacto del chico.** '¡Me duele! ¡me duele idiota!'

'tercera fase…' **Ted dijo en otro bostezo.** 'escucha lo hago por tu bien… ¿que los colores de la casa no te dicen algo?' **Volteo a ver al chico, este seguía quejándose del dolor mientras trataba de quitar las manos de Ted, pero entre más las movía, soltaba el dolor que se hallaba en sus brazos.** 'oh! Lo olvide también se hacen daltónicos…' **Dijo entre risas, cuando Sirius escucho la risa, despertó ese lado asesino de los Black, pero era inútil le dolía todo.**

'escucha… ¡Ah!' **Sirius se hinco, para quitarse la mano de Ted de la nuca.** 'Hay…' **Dijo recuperando el aliento, Ted se detuvo y alzo una ceja al verlo tirado en el suelo.** 'Hay un…'

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

'¡por supuesto! ¡no puede ser!' **Ted dijo molesto, miro hacia donde se escucho el grito de dolor. Sirius miraba hacia esa dirección con pánico en la mirada.** 'no se comen esa cosa solos, naaaah! Tiene que hacerlo en manada! ¡Y complicármelo a mí!' **Miro molesto a Sirius y suspiro con enfado, sabía que era parte de sus deberes pero no estaba de humor si quiera para aguantar el sol.** 'como sea… te dije que se podían lastimar, no supis…'

'¿¡Dónde está el castillo!?' **Sirius se levanto rápido y zarandeo a Ted. El chico lo empujo, provocando otro quejido del chico de ojos grises.**

'vamos a irnos juntos.' **Ted sentencio.** 'No me importa lo que digas, es mi última palabra.' **Que cuando Ted hablaba serio, daba un aire a Remus Lupin. Sirius lo sintió pero su mente estaba tan ocupada que no se tomo la molestia de notarlo.** '¿Dónde están los demás?' **Sirius miro hacia donde había dejado a James y a los demás. No podía dejarlo caminar hacia allá, estaba Remus ahí… las preguntas seguro se harían presentes.**

 **Ted sonrioó y puso una mano en su hombro.** 'tranquilo, lo más que pudieron hacer, es picarse la nariz con la varita…' **Dijo entre risas.**

'No es hora de bromas. Solo dime donde está el castillo, yo me encargo de lo demás…' **Ted arqueo la ceja y negó.** '¡Oye! no te pedí ayuda, solo dime donde esta… ¿A dónde vas? ¡Vuelve aquí!' **Sirius se dio la vuelta "persiguiendo" a Ted, después de su visita a Madame Pomfrey era imposible que lo alcanzara.** '¡que vengas para acá! ¡Cornamenta!' **Ted se detuvo y se volteo a ver a Sirius, pero un quejido fuerte se escucho a pocos metros de donde estaba, así que se distrajo de lo que sea que le fuera a decir al chico de ojos grises. Ted abrió los ojos sorprendido y algo molesto se dirigió nuevamente a ese "alumno" de Hogwarts.**

'si se dan cuenta que van a estar castigados después de esto ¿verdad?'

 _Es increíble que yo dijera eso…_

'No tienes idea de lo difícil que es llevar a un grupo de alumnos bajo el efecto de esa cosa…' **Señalo de espaldas en donde se escucho el grito, Sirius arrugo la frente y bufo negando decidido a detenerlo ahora que estaba quieto.** 'nahh… ni siquiera lo pienses.' **Ted negó con su dedo índice adivinando las intenciones de Sirius, se dio la vuelta, victorioso.**

 **Camino aprisa, el chico con el que venía "hablando" parecía tan ansioso y nervioso que era imposible ignorar la situación. A los pocos minutos Ted encontró a un chico en ropa interior que no dejaba de saltar.**

'¿Qué es esto?' **Ted rio en voz baja. Sirius lo empujo haciendo que Ted se tambaleara un poco.** '¡Oye!'

'¡Cornamenta, la única persona que camina en este bosque es un completo imbecil!' **Ted lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, usaba una gorra que cubría la mayoría de su cabello entonces esos roces de sentimientos inesperados no podían ser vistos por los demás. Ted lo agradecía, aunque ese chico de Gryffindor ya le estaba colmando la paciencia.**

'¡a mí que me importa eso! ¡me estoy muriendo de frio Canuto!' **James dijo apretando los dientes como todos los músculos** 'Con que pueda sacarnos de aquí y llevarnos a un lugar con una fogata en la pared, nos sirve.' **Sirius empujo su cabeza molesto.** 'Como tú tienes tu ro-ro-ropa-pa-pa pe-ed-d-dazo de imbe…' **James se provoco así mismo escalofríos.** '¡llévame al castillo pero ya!'

'tu insististe ¿no?' **Le señalo la camisa. James estaba a una nada de arrancarle la camisa para envolverse en ella.**

'tu-tu-tu tenia-i-as que encontr-trar- el ca-ca-mino.' **James dijo abrazándose a sí mismo todavía saltando.**

'Deja de hacer eso…' **Sirius dijo entre risas, James seguía brincando como si se tratara de un ayudante de santa emocionado por la navidad.**

'de acuerdo…' **Enserio que esos nabos te hacían hacer estupideces.** '¿Por qué estas en ropa interior?' **Ted acompaño a Sirius con la risa. James los fulmino a ambos con la mirada, en parte porque odiaba verlo tan abrigado, al menos al chico de Hufflepuff.** 'toma chico' **Ted le lanzo su túnica de invierno. James la atrapo y se envolvió de inmediato.**

'¿Por qué lo trajiste?' **James le murmuro molesto a Sirius.** 'Remus…'

'yo no la traje, escucho el grito y—disculpa no pude detenerlo mi cuerpo esta hecho una mierda.' **James negó mirando cauteloso al chico.**

 **Fue inevitable, para la mente de Ted crear una melodía graciosa en su mente, perfecta para la ocasión y es que el par de chicos que tenía enfrente, era hasta ahora la situación más cómica que habían tenido con los ya famosos nabos.**

'ya paren…' **Dijo tratando de ponerse serio, pero conservando su sonrisa divertida.** 'es hora de largarnos de aq…' **La música se detuvo de golpe y el frio matutino se hizo más crudo que antes. Ted solo dejo un suspiro en el aire, un suspiro seco, un suspiro agobiante y pesado, tuvo que cerrar los labios de lo pesado que los sentía. Trago saliva y sintió una bola de púas deslizándose por su garganta dejándosela ensangrentada, pero por extraño que sonara, estaba seca, completamente árida.**

'Lo siento…' **Peter se arrodillo y comenzó a consolar a Remus, había tocado una parte lastimada y Remus se había retorcido de dolor por primera vez en toda la mañana.**

'¿Qué…?' **Ted no supo cómo pudo pronunciar la palabra, la escena simplemente era horrible. Y ese vació que recorría todo su cuerpo se fue tornando en un sentimiento mas pesado, mas rojo si fuera color, mas intenso, más ofensivo.** '¿Cuál es su problema?' **Ted empujo tan fuerte a Sirius que este cayó sentado en el frío suelo.**

'¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?' **Sirius le dijo adolorido. Podía sentir como todavía le temblaban los músculos del trasero azotando contra el suelo, sin mencionar los de las piernas.**

'¿creen que esto es gracioso?' **Ted señalo al chico malherido. Sirius miro a James y James no sabía si eran sus lentes o si enserio los ojos del chico de Hufflepuff estaban nublados.** '¿Por qué no crecen idiotas?' **Sirius volteo a ver a James, no podían entender lo que pasaba.**

'¡Oye! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?' **James lo detuvo abrazándose más a esa túnica.** 'eso fue… un accidente. Lo único que queremos es volver al castillo.'

'¡claro!' **el metamorfomago bufo con sarcasmo, tenia ira en la mirada.** 'Sabían que yo iba a venir ¿cierto?' **Ted no dejaba de gritar y su rostro se estaba volviendo rojo del coraje (literal). James arrugo la frente, no tenía idea de por qué este chico estaba tan ofendido, compartía el gusto por la justicia pero… no podía decirle la verdad. Si lo hacía, seguro dentro de unas horas todo el mundo sabría que Remus habia sido encontrado en el bosque malherido y las preguntas comenzarían…**

 _Y conociendo al imbécil de Quejicus, aprovecharía para soltar el rumor. El secreto de Remus estaría expuesto._

'¿Qué haces?' **James reacciono al escuchar a Peter preocupado, miro la escena. El chico de Hufflepuff caminaba furioso hacia Remus.**

'¡Seguro eres tu estúpido Parkinson!' **Se volteo con el chico que se encontraba en el suelo. Sirius lo miro reconociendo ese tipo de arranque, miro a James que lo miro a él y ambos trataron de moverse lo más rápido para evitar el golpe que le estaban a punto de dar a Remus.** '¡Voy a matarte!'

'¡sobre mi cadáver lo tocas!' **Peter lo empujo y por primera vez en toda la mañana Sirius agradeció que Peter estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Ted respiraba agitado y rojo de la cara, sintió sus mejillas calientes, hirviendo y sus ojos comenzaron a arderle.**

'que les den…' **Dijo amargamente.** 'Me vale un carajo si soy un Premio Anual, si vuelven hacer esto… ¡te juro que te mato imbécil! ¡Ya deja de hacerte el dormido idiota!' **Le grito a Remus, Peter miro de reojo a Sirius y a James que no entendían ni una palabra que decía Ted.**

'al él no le hablas así idiota.' **Sirius se levanto apretando los puños.** 'no tienes idea de lo que…'

'¡no me vengas con eso!' **Ted le grito molesto.**

'¿de qué demonios estás hablando?' **James dijo tan alto que ahogo la voz de Sirius.**

'¡sé porque lo hicieron! Les parece gracioso ¿no?' **Sirius comenzaba a frustrarse, la mirada de aquel Hufflepuff estaba tan herida, que lo confundía.** 'búrlense, a mi me importa un carajo lo que piensen' **Peter se rasco la cabeza. ¿Qué parte de la historia se había perdido?** 'que lo vuelvan hacer solo muestra lo diminuto que es su cerebro.' **James sacudió su cabeza, odiaba que Remus estuviera inconsciente, estaba seguro que si estuviera despierto, él sería la única persona que entendería toda esta historia.** 'poción multijugos y esas cicatrices… ¡ustedes ni siquiera tienen una remota idea de cómo se ve un hombre lobo!' **Sirius miro a Remus solo para asegurarse de que era Remus, el chico de Hufflepuff hablaba con total seguridad que comenzaba a hacerlo dudar. Peter en cambio noto que el chico había dicho "hombre lobo" eso quería decir que…**

 _¿Lo sabe? ¿Quién es este?_

'y saben que, la época en la que me tiraba a llorar ya paso. Siento decepcionarlos. No me importa si ponen un cuerpo destripado, no me avergüenza, no me molesta saberlo…' **A Ted se le quebró la voz, "verse" tirado en el suelo, le recordó sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Si, habían sido increíbles, pero también hubo un pequeño lado gris en la historia, sobre todo con un pequeño grupo de chicos. Después de la guerra, Ted era conocido por ser el ahijado del famoso Harry Potter y por ser el hijo de dos héroes de batalla, así que todos sabían hijo de quien era… o como esos chicos decían: "de que". Este grupo "creativo" comenzó hacerle bromas pesadas sobre sus padres aun a pesar de que tanto su madre como su padre habían sido redecorados como héroes de guerra. Le ponían letreros de "fenómeno" o solían llamarlo "experimento", cada año las agresiones aumentaban de nivel, hasta el punto de ponerlo en situaciones exactamente como la que estaba atravesando en este momento. Cuerpos ensangrentados, cicatrices, golpes… bastaba con un cabello suyo para simular que era su padre muerto. Y es que algunos de estos chicos ya habían pillado a Ted ver ese anuario de Hogwarts, dándose cuenta que el chico era idéntico a Remus… hay una razón por la cual Ted comenzó a usar el cabello azul. Dejo el cabello color miel para la familia, el rubio para sus momentos a solas y el azul para no recordar esas escenas que esos crueles niños le hacían imaginar.** 'si, soy hijo de un par de fenómenos ¿y eso qué? Valen mil veces de lo que ustedes son! Y Estoy orgulloso de eso. De ambos y nadie, nadie…' **Ted cerró los ojos fuertemente, conteniendo las lágrimas.** 'va a volver a ofender la memoria de mis padres…' **James suspiro agachando la mirada, dejo caer sus hombros sintiéndose realmente mal por el chico.**

'Ya entendí…' **Dijo mirando a Sirius que seguía perdido.** '¡Oye!' **Ted tragó saliva.** '¡esto no es una broma!' **Trato de ser firme, Quería provocar impacto en el chico** 'si es que a eso se le puede llamar broma.' **Dijo odiando la idea. Él era un gran bromista y si, le gustaba exasperar a la gente, no negaba que amaba ver a Severus sufrir pero… no sabía si podría hacerle eso… eso que el chico de Hufflepuff insinuaba le hacían. Era algo vil. A lo mejor él no era un experto con los sentimientos y todo eso (por algo Lily todavía no aceptaba salir con él) pero tenía empatía por los demás, sino la tuviera seguro que Remus no sería su amigo. Lamentaba lo de sus padres pero Remus estaba todavía ahí: con frio, herido y débil. Ya hablaría después con él y su situación sentimental.** 'esto es real.' **Dijo señalando a Remus.** 'él es real.' **Ted miro al chico en el suelo.** 'y esta mal… uhmmm…' **James parpadeo, no reconocía a este chico en lo absoluto… ¡pero se suponía que era él era el chico más popular de Hogwarts! ¡Él conocía a todos! Pero por una extraña razón no sabía el nombre de este chico.**

'Ted.' **Ted dijo con tristeza. Peter comenzó a buscar en su archivero mental a algún Ted de Hufflepuff, pero el único que recordó iba en quinto, no podía ser un Premio Anual.**

'¿Qué diablos está pasando James?' **Sirius agito sus brazos desesperado. James lo miro con enfado, había cortado su momento sentimental ¬¬** 'él lo quería golpear ¿o no?' **Ted miro al chico del suelo, comenzaba a sentirse de nuevo débil…**

'Eres lento. ¡Muy lento Canuto!' **James le grito molesto a Sirius que solo señalo al chico convencido de que iba a golpear a Remus.** '¡Noh!' **Ted miro de reojo a los chicos, comenzó a sentirse arrepentido de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle al chico herido, si es que enserio estaba herido…**

 _Demonios… es que juraría que soy yo…_

'Peter se dio cuenta que iba a golpearlo.' **Ted respiro profundo. Muchas cosas merodeaban en su cabeza. Se sentía tan avergonzado por mostrarse vulnerable ante estos chicos, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan dolido por ver al chico en el suelo… es que era él. Estaba seguro que era él, pero ese chico de lentes le había dicho que era real… ¿tenía un doble en Hogwarts y nunca se había dado cuenta de eso? No, era imposible… ¿un metamorfomago quizá? Entre más lo miraba más convencido estaba, era él… pero no podía ser él…**

'¡Ya basta, Remus va a estar bien!' **Ted abrió los ojos al escuchar a James decir…**

 _Remus. ¿Remus? Remus. Remus… ¿Remus? ¡Remus! no puede ser Remus, yo soy Remus, él no puede…_

'¿Que dijiste?' **Ted se acerco a James en estado shock.**

'James ten cuidado…' **Peter le advirtió al chico de lentes, Sirius arrugo la frente y se decidió a separar a Ted de James y es que el chico de Hufflepuff sujetaba a James de la túnica.**

'Oye Hufflepuff basta, enserio tienes problemas…' **Sirius le dijo empujándolo.**

'lo llamaste, tu lo llamaste…' **Señalo a Sirius con una mirada de esquizofrénico, le temblaban los labios. James trago saliva pero Ted no lo dejo pensar, porque lo ataco con otra pregunta.** '¿a quién llamaste Remus? ¿A mí?' **Ted le pregunto ansioso y nervioso y asustado y desesperado.**

'No.' **James solo contesto.** 'lo llame a él…' **James dijo titubeante, mirando de reojo a Sirius y es que Ted comenzaba a actuar como loco.** 'porque él se llama Remus.' **James dijo incomodo.** '¿seguro que eres de esta escuela?' **Comenzaba a pensar que sin ayuda hubieran estado mejor.**

'¡Por Merlín!' **El metamorfomago lo soltó y se dio la vuelta con rapidez.**

 _Espera Ted… ¿será posible? No, no… no funciono. No puede ser… pero se parece tanto y… la luna llena, el pudo haber sido el lobo de ayer… ¡si! era papá… ¡Rayos, rayos, rayos! Era papá, no… ¡si! ¡si! lo logre yo… él esta… ¡no! Ted no..._

 **Sintió un incomodo retorcijón en el estomago, incomodo y satisfactorio al mismo tiempo, acompañado de un cosquilleo en las palmas de las manos.**

'Canuto ayúdame a levantarlo…' **Peter llamo a propósito a Sirius. el chico de ojos grises trato de apoyar a Remus en su brazo, pero casi se le resbala.** '¡Sirius cuidado!' **De nuevo dijo apropósito e inmediatamente se concentro en la reacción del chico; Ted abrió los ojos y miro con horror a Sirius. Peter lo miro curioso, nadie miraba así a Sirius, nadie. Definitivamente este Ted les escondía algo.**

 _¿Sirius? Espera… no,no, no, no, no… no puede ser posible… el otro… ese chico… y dijo ¿James primero? ¡Demonios no!_

'Remus tranquilo…' **Ted sujeto su estomago cuando escucho por segunda vez el nombre de su padre. De un instante a otro recordó la foto de los anuarios de Hogwarts. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo nervioso.**

'Hey… Hufflepuff.' **Peter le grito al chico para que los ayudara. Ted respiro profundamente, no sabía cómo actuar, no creyó siquiera que iba a traer a su madre y ahora tenía a su espalda posiblemente a su padre con toda su banda.** 'nos estamos muriendo de frio aquí, llévanos al castillo.' **Ted trago saliva y se concentro.**

 _Vamos Ted puedes con esto… para esto lo querías traer no puedes echarte para atrás… aquí está tu padre… y su amigos. Que no deberían de estar aquí… pero lo están… … … igual! Puedo hacerlo. Si, Si Puedo!_

'Ustedes… tú.' **Señalo a Sirius.** 'Él.' **Señalo a Remus y comenzó a negar.** '¡Ustedes!' **Los señalo a todos con una voz de pánico.**

 _¡No puedo hacerlo!¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¡Yo quería traer a mamá! ¡No a Sirius! ¡Ni mucho menos a Colagusano!_

'¿Qué es lo que te pasa?' **James dijo harto, de la nada le había vuelto el frio. Ted había olvidado que solo llevaba sus calzoncillos.** 'Podemos irnos. Camina, anda…' **Su cabello, sus lentes, ese rostro. Provocaba solo que Ted casi confirmaba sus sospechas, sintió un escalofrió en su espalda…**

 _Harry… ¡Harry! va a matarme… si se entera, va a matarme._

'Eres James…' **Ted dijo asustado, pero el animago ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.**

'¡Si, soy James! ¡James Potter! ¡Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin! Con un carajo déjate de tonterías y llévanos al Castillo, ¡me estoy helando!' **Ted fue el que se quedo boquiabierto y agradeció haber llevado un gorro puesto, porque seguro su cabello estaría tal cual arcoíris.**

 _Estoy muerto. ¡Fundido! ¡Fundido! James Potter vivo… ¡más que vivo! junto con Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew, ¡PETER PETIGREW! enserio Ted eres un completo genio. ¡Claro! sin olvidar que trajiste a tu padre… ¡joven! Eso no me sirve de nada! ¡él no sabe que existo! Bravo Ted._

'¿Qué está haciendo?' **Peter dijo mirando extrañado al ver las muecas que hacia Ted.**

'Vaya ayuda encontraste Canuto…' **James dijo con los labios temblándole.** 'Traumado, raro y tengo la ligera sospecha que tiene un problema mental.' **Sirius lo fulmino con la mirada.**

'Todo esto es tu culpa... además no había nadie más. Y él se veía normal cuando lo vi…' **Sirius dijo recargando a Remus mas a su cuerpo. Volvió a resentir todos los golpes de la noche anterior…** 'Oye, chico… ¿lo habían visto antes?' **James, se le quedó mirando al chico. Tenía la insignia de Premio Anual pero…** '¿Que le paso a Robert?'

'¿él era el de Hufflepuff cierto?' **Peter confirmo lo que se hallaba guardado en su memoria.** 'Vamos Cornamenta, tú conoces a todos los Premios Anuales de este año.' **James negó con la cabeza.**

'Colagusano, no tengo cabeza para esto… me vale un reverendo sorbete lo que le paso a Robert, solo quiero cubrirme de este maldito frio.' **James dijo mirando con furia al chico de Hufflepuff.** 'Hey!' **Se acerco a Ted, dejando todo el peso de Remus en Sirius y Peter. Sacudió a Ted de los hombros haciendo que volviera al presente.** 'Castillo! Ahora!' **Ted noto como sus labios le temblaban.** 'es la última vez que te lo pido. Dame eso.' **Dijo tratando de quitarle la bufanda. Ted se la dio de inmediato. Aun así James no sentía que fuera suficiente.** 'Castillo.' **Dijo regresándose con sus amigos. Ted rasco su cabeza e hizo un agudo chillido.** '¿ahora qué Hufflepuff?' **James comenzaba a ponerse morado. Sirius lo miro y no pudo evitar sonreí divertido.**

'No puedo.' **Fue todo lo que la boca de Ted pudo articular. James se quedo estático a medio camino, lo volteo a ver con fuego en la mirada. Ted titubeo un poco, pero su razón tenía lógica.** '¡no! no creas que no quiero ayudar…los.' **James lo miro amenazante.** '¡Por supuesto que quiero! pe-pero si lo llevo, se van a enterar de él.' **James y Sirius miraron preocupados a Remus** 'se supone que es un secreto ¿no?'

'entonces llévanos a un lugar donde él pueda descansar.' **Peter intervino antes de que Sirius y James le maldijeran de todas las formas posibles.** 'esta débil, MUY débil.' **Remarco el MUY. Ted trago saliva y asintió algo asustado…**

 _¿Qué voy hacer? no puedo dejarlo así… pa' ¿A dónde los llevo? Puedo llevarlos con Heist ese centauro puede cuidarlo… pero se ven… bastante mal. Además… espera! Espera! ¿Sabrán que están en otro tiempo? No puedo llevarlos al castillo, seria expulsión… ahhhhh! ¡Esto es demasiado para mí! ¡Quiero gritar!_

 **Ted abrió los ojos y formo una sonrisa en su rostro.**

'Síganme…' **Dijo con otra energía en su ser, se acerco a su padre y quiso ayudar a Sirius y a James, pero ninguno de los dos se movieron, a pesar de que se veían cansados.** 'de acuerdo…' **Ted rio nervioso al ver las miradas poco amigables de James y Sirius.** 'vamos a ocultarlo antes de que alguien lo vea así.' **Dijo Ted sabiendo a donde iba llevarlos. Peter lo miro confundido, su rostro… había cambiado. O acaso era el cansancio que ya lo hacía tener visiones, no recordaba haberlo visto antes. Y ¿Cómo es que sabia el secreto de Remus? porque se refería a eso con lo de "enterar de él". Tenía que ser eso… ¿Qué otra cosa Remus podía ocultar?** 'okay…' **Ted se detuvo, ya estaban por llegar a la casa de los gritos, pero antes de que entraran tenía que asegurarse que ellos no trataran de fugarse y acelerar la guillotina en su cuello.** 'ahí esta…' **Peter miro a lo lejos un viejo edificio, maltratado y mas descuidado de lo que lo recordaba.**

'la casa…' **Ted sonrió inconscientemente. Y los miro de reojo. James se adelanto a la vieja casa.**

'Espera James…' **Peter trato de detenerlo pero James prácticamente corrió a la entrada.** '¿Cómo es que sabes de este lugar?' **Peter le dijo a Ted que dejo caer los hombros nervioso y se adelanto junto con James.** 'Sirius…' **Peter llamo a Sirius pero este estaba entretenido mirando a Remus.** 'esto es raro…'

'lo sé Colagusano, Cornamenta ya me lo dijo…' **Sirius le murmuro mientras se acomodaba a Remus. Peter asintió tranquilo, le agradaba saber que no era el único que lo notaba. Desde que se lo habían encontrado, ese chico se comportaba muy raro. Había dicho cosas que solo ellos sabían.** 'escucha, solo quiero llevar a Remus a un lugar cálido, después nos encargaremos de eso… de él.' **Miro a Ted amenazante. Peter lo acompaño y ya que estaba seguro del apoyo de ambos chicos, se concentro completamente en Remus. Que volvió a gemir de dolor.** 'Tranquilo Lunático ya llegamos a tu cueva…' **Sirius le susurro en el oído, Remus volvió a gemir soltando un suspiro largo.** '¿creí que estabas de buen humor Rem? Hace rato hasta estabas riendo…' **Le dijo soplando en su cabello. Todavía no había olvidado la angustia que minutos atrás le había hecho pasar. Remus rio para después quejarse amargamente.** 'Pero que buen actor…' **Sirius dijo sonriéndole, Peter rio.**

'muy bien, entren.' **Ted dijo cuidando los alrededores. Sirius y Peter cargaron a Remus hasta la entrada por la que habían salido la noche anterior. La casa era fría pero era más cálida que la temperatura ambiente. Peter sintió el cambio de temperatura golpearlo al cruzar la puerta.**

'no hay que salir de aquí por favor…' **Peter dijo disfrutando la poca calidad que les brindaba la casa de los gritos.**

'hay que llevarlo a la sala…' **Peter asintió a las ordenes de Sirius.**

'no.' **James los interrumpió.** 'Llévalo arriba.' **Sirius lo miro confundido, esa era la habitación más fría del edificio. La sala al menos tenía una chimenea, podían tratar de prenderla antes de ir por Madame Pomfrey.** 'Confía en mí, esta fascinante.' **Ted no lo escucho, seguía corroborando que nadie lo hubiera visto o seguido, los nervios de culpa.**

'¿Qué demo…' **Sirius miro a James pero este lo callo.**

'Vamos Canuto, a Remus le va hacer mucho bien.' **James miro a Remus. Sirius gruño pero camino a donde James le decía.** 'mira que morado esta, tenemos que atenderlo de inmediato.'

'podrías siquiera ayudarnos.' **El chico de ojos grises parecía estar ya harto de todo esto.** 'yo también tengo el cuerpo hecho trizas…' **Sirius se detuvo se había golpeado con el barandal de la escalera.** 'denme un momento…' **Dijo sobando sus costillas.**

'e-eh-ta-bi-en…' **Remus balbuceo casi adormilado. Sirius negó energéticamente y volvió a subir escaleras.**

'el último piso. Ultimo piso Cornamenta!' **Dijo con un rosto de dolor. James se volvió y ayudo para aligerarle el peso. Cuando llegaron al último piso, James corrió abrir la puerta rasguñada, volvió a ayudarles y como los tres estaban algo cansados no pudieron evitar que Remus se golpeara un par de veces en el marco de la puerta.**

'Cornamenta…' **Peter apretaba los labios.** 'no es gracioso…' **Los miro a ambos riendo con dificultad.** 'se puede lastimar…'

'¿mas?' **Sirius le mostro lo obvio.** 'si le doliera nos dijera ¿o no Lunático?' **Remus se limito a quejarse con un gemido.** 'Ves… ni una sola palabra. ¿Entonces esto que tiene de hermoso?' **Sirius dijo al cruzar la puerta.**

'alza la mirada…' **Peter fue el primero en soltar un "woah…" Sirius soltó a Remus por una milésima de segundo para al instante volver a sostenerlo.** 'va a estar bien…' **James dijo despeinando a Remus. La cama estaba reconstruida, con cobijas gruesas de un color rojo, almohadas esponjosas, en el suelo una alfombra color azul marino que se veía tan cálida como la cama, juego de sabanas en un baúl el cual no habían visto nunca…**

 _Ayer… ese estaba hecho trizas… ¿o no? Peter, este cansancio te está haciendo delirar… ¿delirar? ¡No! estoy seguro que esas cobijas no estaban ayer! Mira la cama, esta reconstruida. Ayer no estaba ni siquiera destruida… okay no puedo cargarlo un minuto más…_

'está todo muy bonito, ahora llevémoslo ahí antes de que se me caiga…' **Peter dijo cansado. James lo miro de reojo divertido.**

'¿ya oíste Canuto?' **Peter chillo con fastidio, conocía ese tonito de James.** 'Colagusano está cansado, eso que no dejo la mitad de su cuerpo en el bosque.' **Sirius asintió mirando desaprobatoriamente a Peter, desaprobatoriamente y maliciosamente.**

'estoy cargando a Remus.' **se trato de escudar con el chico. Conocía esas miradas iban a molestarlo físicamente, algún golpe o empujón para que no se volviera a quejar. Había vivido con esos dos durante 7 años, sabia la clase de animales que eran. Finalmente acomodaron a Remus en la cama, cobijándolo con las colchas.**

'¿entonces Colagusano, que decías del cansancio?' **Sirius dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, James asintió riendo.**

'A lo mejor necesitamos mostrarle cuanto nos duele el cuerpo Canuto, solo para que lo entienda' **Peter sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, no era una buena señal cuando James usaba esa mirada de malicia.** 'ya sabes lo que dicen…'

'no se experimenta en piel ajena…' **Termino de decir Sirius, mostrando la complicidad que el chico de lentes y él tenían. Voltearon a ver a Peter, ahora ambos con esa mirada y sonrisa en el rostro, casi se podía decir que eran hermanos y lo eran.**

'¡esperen!' **Ambos chicos se le acercaron pero Peter corrió al otro lado de la habitación.**

'¡vamos Peter sabes que te lo mereces!' **Sirius dijo molesto. Peter volvió a escabullirse.**

'de acuerdo Canuto, posición persianas, toma el ala izquierda…' **James retomo su papel de capitán de Quidditch, usando una de sus posiciones de vuelo para atrapar la Quaffle, en este caso a Peter. Sirius corrió por Peter pero el chico saltó por unos muebles que tenía varias prendas y cajas de comida chatarra, comida Muggle, lámparas y adornillos. James se abalanzo a él pero Peter salto cerca de la cama.** 'eso es trampa Peter, deja a Lunático fuera de esto.' **James dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, le dolía todo pero ya quería divertirse. Peter rio y negó. Entonces ambos chicos corrieron hacia él, Peter abrió los ojos y cuando los sintió casi encima de él, soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente y rogo porque le salvara la vida.**

'¡el chico de abajo!' **Sirius y James se detuvieron en seco, se miraron y se comunicaron con la mirada. Era obvio que tramaban algo y algo parecía incomodarles, sin omitir que tal vez hablaban de Remus, porque lo habían mirado con preocupación.** 'gracias por excluirme…' **Peter dijo sentido, se sentó en la cama. James lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a su reunión.**

'¿creen que alguien más lo sepa?' **James dijo y Sirius bufo negando.**

'eso no importa, lo que importa aquí es Lunático, tenemos que traer a Madame Pomfrey. Y por lo que veo, ese demente no nos va a dejar salir de aquí…' **Si algo le incomodaba a Sirius era la falta de libertad.**

'¿Qué?' **Peter le pregunto confundido.**

'nos vigilo durante todo el camino Colagusano, no solo a Remus, a todos.' **James dijo seguro de sus palabras.** 'como si no quisiera que escapáramos…'

'¿Qué crees que trame? Seguro podemos con ese idiota.' **Sirius dijo confiado, pero Peter seguía sacando teorías en su mente.**

'no lo sé, mírense. Tal vez deberíamos de observar…'

'¿observar?' **Sirius bufo, Peter lo miro molesto.** 'Estamos en una asunto de emergencia Colagusano, déjame recordártelo.' **Peter bufo ignorando las palabras de Sirius.**

'me agrada esa idea Canuto, no podemos perder mas tiempo.'

'solo escúchense…' **Peter tomo el papel de voz de razón.**

'Colagusano simplemente no podemos dejarlo ahí…' **La puerta de la habitación se abrió por ella entro el chico de Hufflepuff.**

'¿todo bien? que bueno que ya lo pusieron a dormir' **Ted dijo con alivio al ver a su padre recostado en la cama.** 'traje esto para curarlo, se que no es mucho pero…' **Mostro su botiquín especial… cortesía de Ginny Weasley.** 'pero supongo que ustedes también deben de estar cansados…' **Sirius asintió junto con James, poniendo una cara de niño de pequeño herido. Ted sonrió divertido.** 'bueno deberían de descansar…' **Dijo abriendo torpemente el botiquín, Peter lo miro algo nervioso, después miro a ambos chicos y se alegro de ver que no intentaban nada agresivo… por ahora.** 'si… aquí… tomen.' **Les dio una bebida a cada uno.** 'es des inflamatorio muscular, para tu espalda Sirius… seguro estas cansado James, vamos pueden tomar cualquier sillón, o alfombra… o silla. Da igual tómenla!' **Insistió de nuevo con una gran sonrisa.**

'bueno la verdad es que yo si tengo mucha sed.' **Sirius dijo mirando la lata.**

'como sea Canuto…tenemos que hablar contigo Hufflepuff.' **James volvió a usar ese tono agresivo con Ted.**

 _Ya se de donde saco ese tonito Harry…_

'si claro, pero dale un trago primero… ¿Potter? Potter.' **Trato de sonar seguro. James alzo una ceja y miro la lata.**

'sabe a jugo de calabaza con limón Cornamenta…' **Peter dijo encantado con el sabor.**

'¿enserio? A mí me supo a naranjada…' **Sirius dijo volviéndole a dar un sorbo. Ted miro a James y le señalo la bebida, James arrugo la frente y lo miro ofendido. Ted insistió con la mirada y James bufo mirando con poco anhelo la bebida, Ted inclino la cabeza y dejo caer los hombros, como si les estuviera diciendo a James que se perdía de algo increíble. James miro su bebida y luego al chico y decidió tomar de una buena vez.**

'okay… cerveza de barril ¿contento?' **James dijo ocultando su sorpresa.** 'ahora niño, nosotros tenemos un asunto contigo, ¿cierto Merodeadores?' **Ted trago saliva.**

'Tal vez quieras darle otro trago… ¿Antes de que escuches lo que paso?' **James arrugo la frente, pero comenzó a sentirse más cansado que antes, algo mareado y soñoliento. Trago saliva y busco con la mirada a sus amigos, Peter ya se había acomodado en la alfombra. Mientras que Sirius más listo, tambaleo hasta llegar a la cama, donde se acomodo junto a Remus. James miro a Ted y parpadeo tratando de mantenerse despierto.** 'duérmete James…' **Ted le rogo nervioso. James negó.**

'NO… antes le rompo la cara a uno de tus gemelos…' **Dijo tratando de enfocar a un solo Hufflepuff.** '¡Demonios! La bebida ¿qué era eso?' **Pero cuando pronuncio esa frase, escucho su voz tan lejana.** 'Merlín…' **Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.** '¿Quién eres?' **Dijo James mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás y caía sentado en un cómodo sillón que jamás había visto en la casa de los gritos.** '¿es tuyo?' **Dijo ya casi dormido. Ted trago saliva y contesto:**

'Si. Todo es mío.' **James asintió y termino de cerrar los ojos comenzando a roncar. Ted soltó un suspiro largo y se sentó en el suelo despeinándose nervioso y con la misma cara de horror con la que veía a James.** 'estoy en problemas…' **Miro a los cuatro jóvenes, su consciencia que no podía con todo esto, se apodero de su cuerpo y lo lanzo de espaldas a chocar contra la alfombra a donde varios metros estaba Peter acomodado. Miro el techo y negó, no entendía como este tipo de cosas le pasaban a él… era como un imán de problemas, tal como le había dicho Victoire…** 'Victoire… seguro que tu sabrías que hacer…' **Ya había pensando en decirle a Victoire, pero se arrepintió al recordar el conflicto del día anterior. Un ronquido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Levanto la mirada y noto que se trataba de Peter.** '¿Que les voy a decir? Olvídate de eso… ¡este problema es mayor Ted! Es inmenso! Estas en la misma habitación con el padre "del elegido".' **Señalo a James que se acomodaba en el sillón individual.** 'al prisionero de Askaban... de acuerdo, al padrino delincuente del elegido…' **Miro a Sirius que se acurrucaba en Remus.** 'a Colagusano...' **Miro a Peter que babeaba la alfombra, no pudo evitar pensar en esa foto del anuario cuando llego a él.** 'Y…' **Sintió un escalofrío pensando en la siguiente persona… Se levanto y camino a la cama sintiendo por primera vez al miedo recorriendo por sus huesos, miro a su padre… a Remus. Trago saliva, se veía mal.** 'y a papá.' **Dijo sonriendo ligeramente sin dejar de sentir ese miedo en los huesos.** 'y la cosa es que ninguno lo sabe.' **Miro triste una vez más a Remus.** 'y si se los digo…' **La opción acababa de presentarse a su mente, enfoco de nuevo a Peter.** 'tal vez él se salve… tal vez todos ellos se salven… pero… que tal si papá no conoce a mamá ¿qué tal si no se enamoran? ¿Qué tal si a mamá no le gusta… así?' **Se quedo pensando en esa definición, decía todo pero no decía nada, era una definición de él, o como lo llamaba Victoire una "Tedabra", pensó en la chica y no pudo evitar reír solo.** 'estas demente…' **Miro nuevamente a su papá y pensó en Victoire y en su madre. Le encantaría que la rubia lo conociera, ya comenzaba a imaginar el momento, seguro él estaría maravillado de la personalidad de la chica. Todas esas imágenes solo lo animaron a volver a intentarlo a traer a su mamá para que Victoire la conociera a ella también…**

'Ahhhh…' **Un quejido desesperado lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Se asomo a la cama, era su padre otra vez… Ted trago saliva, pudo ver debajo de la túnica, la camisa estaba roja... y el rostro de su padre: pálido, angustiado y sudoroso. La respiración sonaba tan fuerte que comenzaba hacer eco en la casa pero aun con tanto movimiento en la habitación Remus J. Lupin se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, totalmente inconsciente… moribundo sería la definición correcta.**

'Eso será para después Ted.' **Se regaño así mismo.** 'Ahora tengo que ir por algo para curarte pa', espera a que vuelva.' **Dijo como si se tratara de la mismísima Tonks. Sonrió dándole un ultimo vistazo y salió de la habitación con fuego en la mirada.**

 **OOoOO**

'Ted…' **Victoire acelero el paso para ir a la misma velocidad que el metamorfomago. Tuvo que flexionar sus brazos e incluso mover mas sus caderas para no perderle el paso, cosa que deleito a varios estudiantes que estaban en los pasillos. Ted seguro les hubiera partido la cara a cada uno de ellos pero estaba tan concentrado en otra cosa, que no noto las miradas hormonales que los chicos de Hogwarts le lanzaba a la mayor de los Weasleys** 'Ted…' **Dijo ella ignorando las miradas.** 'yo se que estas ocupado pero…' **Ted giro en la esquina, tratando de no olvidar la lista de remedios que había leído en la biblioteca podían ayudarle a su padre y que por displicencia no había anotado en pergamino.** 'pero… hoy es "mañana"¿lo recuerdas?' **La chica respiro profundo para mantener la charla y el paso al mismo ritmo.** 'íbamos hablar, más bien lo necesit…' **Volvió a girar, Victoire casi resbala, trago saliva y lo siguió nuevamente acelerando el paso.** 'Ted ¿me estas escuchando? Estoy aquí.' **Dijo esta vez algo molesta por la actitud ausente del metamorfomago. En eso Ted se detuvo. Victoire parpadeo y sonrió incrédulamente.**

 _¿era extracto o concentrado? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre las dos? Demonios Ted! Eres un Lupin! Tu padre era bueno en esto…! ¿era bueno?_

'¡Ted!' **La rubia se había cansado de hablarle, esta ya era la novena vez que lo hacía. Ted sacudió su cabeza y obligo a su mente a volver al presente.**

'Vi… Hola.' **Dijo en una milésima de segundo.** 'te veo luego si, ahorita estoy algo… perdido.' **Alzo sus manos y las movió como si quisiera tocar algo invisible, Victoire lo miro por primera vez como un bicho raro, pero era más porque estaba ya no soportaba que la ignorara.**

'No Ted.' **Lo jalo de la túnica cuando el chico se decidió a arrancar el vuelo una vez mas.** 'No vas a volver hacerlo, te he estado buscando TODA la mañana y no quiero sonar como una maniaca controladora pero…'

 _¿Se cambio el peinado? Se ve diferente hoy… tal vez sea esa diadema… algo se hizo en el cabello, lo veo más dorado._

'¿Por qué me ves así? ¿Qué tengo en la cabeza?' **Victoire se acaricio el cabello.**

 _Seh… es la diadema, le hace ver el cabello mas dorado y le resalta esos océanos. Voy a regalarle 20 de esas, luce perfecta… ¡Ted! ¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡TU padre!_

'¡Vi!' **Ted tomo a la chica de los hombros y la miro tragando saliva antes de hablar.** 'concentrado y extracto, diferencia.' **Victoire arrugo la frente, ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con la charla pendiente?** '¿si estuviera herido cual me pondrías?' **El rostro de Victoire cambio radicalmente y se torno alarmado.**

'Ted ¿Dónde te heriste?' **Ted se sonrojo al sentir sus manos por su abdomen, tratando de quitar su camisa. La detuvo antes de que el rojo se plantara en su piel.** '¿Qué te paso?' **Le exigió respuesta, Ted bufo y negó.**

'solo imagínatelo…' **Resoplo con enfado. Victoire lo miro con desagrado y Ted ablando un poco la mirada.** 'por favor Vi es para pociones…'

'El extracto es más poderoso, mas natural… ¡Ted!' **Ted volvió a caminar dejándola ahí parada. Victoire refunfuño pero siguió al metamorfomago.** 'Ted, hablo enserio… necesitó hablar contigo, necesito que me expliques…' **Esto no tenia sentido. Miro a Ted el chico balbuceaba cosas, mas bien eran ingredientes…** '¿A dónde vas?' **Le dijo harta. Ted la miro y negó.**

'Ya te dije es un deber de pociones.' **Dijo con la sonrisa mas falsa del mundo. Eso detuvo a Victoire, jamás le había sonreído así! Nunca! Le había sonreído, nervioso, molesto, desesperado, infantil, torpe, avergonzado, tierno, dormido, despierto, ansioso pero jamás… Jamás, le había sonreído así de falso. Como si quisiera que se alejara, que lo dejara en paz.**

'bien.' **Dijo Victoire herida y molesta.** 'supongo que si era todo…' **Su corazón se sentía apachurrado por las palabras de Ted.** 'lo unic…' **Levanto el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos pero…** 'no puedo creerlo…' **Dijo con tristeza en los ojos, con tristeza en la voz, con tristeza en su rostro… con tristeza.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Abrir los ojos. Era como su ritual interno, el sentir esa luz cegadora era una señal buena, a pesar de que le quemaba la pupila. Prefería ese dolor al de la noche anterior. Mil veces. Porque ese ardor en los ojos le decía que era un humano otra vez y que la bestia no aparecería hasta dentro de un mes, nada de agresiones, nada de impulsos, volvía a ser Remus; la persona.**

'¿Dond… ¿Canuto?' **Remus hablaba con un hilo de voz. El chico de los ojos grises se aferraba a su brazo, de hecho cuando lo había llamado el chico se había acurrucado mas en el.** 'Sirius…' **Intento llamarlo pero Sirius estaba en un sueño profundo.** 'Chicos…' **Trago saliva y trato de levantar la mirada, pero estaba exhausto.** 'Sirius…' **Esta vez le llamo molesto. Pero un ronquido cínico por parte del chico de ojos grises, fue la única contestación para su llamado.** 'q-quiero… quiero levan-ta-tarme…' **Trato de zarandearlo pero cuando trato de levantar su brazo sintió electricidad en este y después… un dolor punzante.** 'Ahhhh!' **Ese dolor termino por despertarlo, porque al momento de emitir el grito, en su estomago también se sintió otro toque eléctrico acompañado del dolor punzante, comparado con el del brazo, ese era la muerte. El grito incremento de volumen y entonces Remus tapo su boca comenzando a sentir todos los estragos de la velada pasada en silencio.** 'Duele… Duele…' **forzó a su voz para que sonara como un murmullo, a él enserio no le gustaba ser una carga, miro a Sirius y apretó los ojos, apenas se daba cuenta que el chico le estaba cortando el flujo de sangre en su brazo izquierdo. Trato de zafarse lentamente pero al primer movimiento, sintió que algo se le desgarraba. Mordió sus labios para no emitir sonido, se tuvo que ayudar con la mano derecha, tapo su boca y cerro sus ojos nuevamente con fuerza, para volver a intentar sacar su brazo de Sirius que acababa de abrazarlo con más fuerza.** 'Suel-talo maldito…' **Remus dijo algo desesperado y cansado del dolor.** 'ahhh…' **Escucho como trono su hombro izquierdo. Se tiro nuevamente a la almohada…**

 _¿Por qué tenia que despertar? Hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía así… me duele todo… y apesto. ¡Canuto! ¿Desde cuándo me convertí en tu almohada? No! tranquilo Remus, no pienses en el dolor… piensa en otra cosa… duérmete Remus… Duérmete…_

 **Sirius se acurruco en su brazo una vez más, rozando con fuerza su mentón sobre él. Remus se mordió el labio y chillo en voz baja.**

 _No. No puedo, tengo que despertarlo. Va a empezar con sus preguntas estúpidas pero… no puedo con este dolor._

 **Remus uso la poca fuerza que tenia para volver a levantarse, pero el dolor lo obligaba a recostarse…**

'maldita sea, odio hacer esto…' **Dijo en un suspiro, miro al lado donde estaba su brazo atrapado, se giro acercándose al oído de Sirius.** 'Sirius…' **Le llamo con molestia.** 'Sirius me estas lastimando…'

'eh-mmmu-sss…' **Sirius balbuceo al escuchar al chico. Remus lo miro enojado.**

'Sirius…' **Remus chillo al sentir como los brazos de Sirius apretaban su brazo.** 'me duele… Sirius…' **Sirius escuchaba las palabras… las escuchaba pero las escuchaba tan lejos que sentía que estaba a mitad de un sueño, en su mente él hablaba con fluencia, trataba de calmar a Remus que parecía sufrir alguna especie de dolor… hasta que de pronto su cerebro razono que lo que estaba lastimando a Remus… era él mismo. Recordó que estaba acostado junto a él y recordó su aspecto… y recordó lo hiperactivo que él era para dormir.**

'¡Lunático!' **abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto, liberando el brazo de Remus, que suspiro aliviado.** '¡AUCH!' **toco su hombro derecho tratando de parar el dolor con el que había amanecido. Para sorpresa de Sirius, Remus comenzó a reír… aunque corto su risa por una incómoda punzada en el abdomen.** 'Amanecimos igual de jodidos Lunático…' **Sirius sonrió volviéndose acomodar en la cama. Miro a Remus que masajeaba su brazo.** 'Perdón…' **Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Remus negó dándole poca importancia.** 'No hagas eso, se que te duele.'

'¿Qué paso?' **Remus lo interrumpió antes de que empezara con el sermón de siempre.** 'Nunca terminan así de cansados…'

'yo no lo llamaría cansancio Lunático… pero si, pasaron muchas cosas raras. Por ejemplo…' **Miro hacia el techo y la habitación en general.** 'Este lugar se ve decente…'

'¿Qué hora es? Canuto, Madame Pomfrey no tarda en llegar…' **Remus dijo con preocupación.**

'Genial, así puede curarnos a todos…' **Dijo con los ojos cerrados.** '…me siento terrible…' **Trato de relajarse y lo logro. Pero dejar de escuchar a Remus lo preocupaba un poco.** '¿Sigues ahí? ¿o ya te dormiste? porque no me sorprendería que durmieras—si esto es lo que sientes todos los meses Lunático, definitivamente tienes cierto grado masoquista…'

'cállate.' **Remus lo detuvo, el chico de ojos grises abrió un ojo y noto que Remus se miraba serio las heridas de anoche. Trago saliva cuando vio como Remus cerraba los ojos con un gesto de dolor.**

'ven Lunático…' **Sirius trato de estirar su brazo, Remus lo miro de reojo pero volvió con su inspección ignorándolo.** 'Ven y descansa…' **Remus trago saliva y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba puesta, tenía una idea de porque estaba roja pero quería comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.** 'Remus…' **Sirius trataba de detenerlo, no le gustaba. No le gustaba esa actitud morbosa de Remus, entendía que era su cuerpo, pero ¿qué necesidad tenia de verse herido?** 'ven y acuéstate.' **Esta vez su voz fue seria. Remus se detuvo y lo miro de reojo.**

'¿eso es una orden?' **Remus se burlo de él. Sirius se sintió algo avergonzado pero prefirió reírse.** '¿a que jugamos anoche? ¿Consiguieron al unicornio?'

'olvídate de eso, solo ven para acá y duérmete, necesito arrullarme…' **Sirius volvió a cerrar los ojos en señal de que no quería hablar del tema.**

'lo hicieron.' **Sirius se quejo con un gruñido.** 'y yo…' **Dijo mirando su abdomen ensangrentado.** 'Ahora sé porque estoy tan débil… Sirius, necesito tu ayuda.' **Sirius se quejo.** 'No tengo fuerzas para cortar la camisa…'

'¿Qué parte de que todo mi cuerpo esta jodido no entiendes? ¡Remus yo tampoco tengo fuerzas!' **Dijo fastidiado de la situación.**

'pero yo ya me siento mejor.' **Sirius arrugo su frente molesto. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?** 'Puedo curarte…'

'déjate de tonterías, hace horas estabas a punto de ser un bistec congelado, estabas morado Lunático yo te vi…' **Sirius dijo serio.** 'Ahora ven y acuéstate.'

'no voy hacerlo.' **Sirius suspiro fuerte.** 'No me importan tus berrinches…'

'¿Berrinches? ¿Yo? ¿yo soy el que hace berrinches?' **Sirius le dijo con los ojos cerrados. Remus resoplo arrepintiéndose de haberle pedido ayuda. Sirius escucho el crujido de la cama.** 'Enserio que eres necio…' **Tuvo que abrir los ojos solo para asegurarse de que a Remus no se le ocurriera alguna estupidez.**

 **El chico de ojos miel solo estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda a Sirius; Sirius sintió un nudo en el estomago, la espalda de su amigo no era un buen ejemplo para convencerlo de que se sentía mejor. Pero Remus lo ignoraba se había quitado la camisa para limpiarse los residuos de sangre que había en su cuerpo y a pesar de que sentía el dolor muscular, no se sentía tan herido como se supone debería de estar… por lo que veía de su cuerpo.**

'Colagusano…' **Remus llamo bajito a Peter que estaba más que cómodo en el suelo.** '¿de dónde salió esa alfombra?' **Ignoraba si Sirius seguía despierto, se hablaba así mismo, era su forma de ordenar ideas.** 'Cornamenta…' **Remus sonrió al ver a James en ropa interior, no le cubría nada más que una túnica y una bufanda de Hufflepuff…**

 _¿Hufflepuff? Alguien más estuvo aquí. oh no… Alguien más lo sabe._

 **Remus se levanto de golpe apretando la camisa ensangrentada y mirando con horror la bufanda que James babeaba.**

'Tranquilo.' **Remus se alegro (claro inconscientemente) de escuchar a Sirius. De tener a alguien que le diera respuestas.** 'solo te lo voy a decir si traes tu maldito trasero para acá y descansas.' **Sirius lo miro divertido, por la mirada de Remus, sabía que tenía el control de la situación y él amaba tener el control de la situación siempre, sobre todo tratándose del chico independiente de Remus.**

 **El chico de ojos miel se quejo, pero no tuvo más remedio. Volvió a subirse a la cama ignorando por completo la sonrisa triunfante de su amigo.**

'Empieza a hablar…' **Le dijo metiéndose entre las sabanas. Esta vez lo miro a los ojos, necesitaba saberlo. Sirius bostezo y se acerco a él con la misma sonrisa de gato Cheshire.** 'Alguien estuvo aquí, lo sé por la bufanda… James trae una bufanda de Hufflepuff Sirius…' **Sirius parpadeo todavía adormilado, tenia que hacer algo porque estaba a punto de quedarse dormido y la voz melódica de Remus no ayudaba para nada. Se decidió entonces a acariciar el cabello de su amigo que no paraba de hablar con esa preocupación en la mirada.** '…no tiene sentido. ¿Dónde estamos? Si esto es la casa de los gritos, alguien lo sabe ¿verdad? Contesta.' **Sirius trago saliva, detuvo las caricias en el cabello de su amigo mientras bajaba la mirada.**

'Si.' **Dijo sintiéndose algo decepcionado de sí mismo, si ese chico de Hufflepuff lo sabia seguro era en parte por el descuido de alguno de los tres, solían hacer comentarios "maquillados" pero a lo mejor ese chico había escuchado alguno y mira…** 'no llores...' **Le suplico con cierto tono de molestia. Remus asintió tallándose los ojos. Sirius volvió acariciar lentamente el cabello de su amigo que dejaba caer las lagrimas en silencio para evitarle la molestia a Sirius.** 'escucha, cuando vuelva, va a saber quiénes somos. Nos va a dar una explicación detallada de porque lo sabe y va a firmar con sangre la clausula de secreto. Te lo prometo Lunático.' **Le dolió todo el cuerpo al abrazar a Remus, pero prefería eso que ver a su amigo sufrir de esa manera. Remus asintió tratando de controlar las lagrimas, sonaba exagerado pero por primera vez, esperaba que Sirius cumpliera su palabra. Era su secreto. Había pasado 6 años ocultándolo, había pasado 6 años en esa escuela maravillosa, tenía un futuro… no podía tirarlo a la basura solo porque un chico de Hufflepuff se había enterado de él. No podía permitirlo.** 'hablo enserio Lunático, no se te ocurra llorar…' **Esta vez su voz dejo de sonar molesta y su tono pasó a tomar un toque de nerviosismo y pánico. Como si se tratara de un bebe que gateaba directo a las escaleras.**

'no quiero irme… no se puede arruinar todo ahora en séptimo. ¿y si no se lo calla? Nadie va a querer a un hombre lobo bajo el mismo techo…'

'¿nadie? ¿Eso es lo que somos Lunático?' **Remus negó pero seguía creyendo en sus palabras, Sirius pudo leerlo en su mirada.** 'escucha no voy a permitirlo, ninguno de nosotros…'

'Van a echarme Sirius... no quiero irme…' **Remus dijo entre llanto. Sirius pensó en Ted, enserio le iba a ir mal cuando regresara.** 'primero Snape y ahora…' **Sirius sintió un incomodo jalón en el estomago, le recordó ese estúpido incidente de hace dos años. Remus se había puesto tan mal y todo por su culpa.** 'no fuiste tú de nuevo ¿verdad?' **Se separo de él y lo miro serio. Sirius se sintió pequeño al ver esos ojos desesperados y serios al mismo tiempo, acusándolo de algo terrible.**

'¡No!' **Se defendió de inmediato.** ' ! Claro que no! ¡Te dije que no volvería hacerlo! ¡Demonios Lunático!' **Se alejo de él dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos. Eso lo había puesto demasiado incomodo y expuesto. Dos cosas que odiaba.**

'¿entonces?' **Remus pidió una explicación. Sirius se tenso de los hombros, no entendía porque de alguna manera se sentía culpable por lo del chico de Hufflepuff.**

'¡No se! Él solo se apareció y dijo que no podíamos llevarte al castillo por lo de tu secreto…'

'¡se lo dijiste! ¡Se lo confirmaste!' **Okay ya en este punto Remus solo lo hacía para fastidiarlo. Sirius se volteo de inmediato y negó.** 'como es que…'

'¡no sé!' **Levanto su brazo para taparle la boca.** '¡Deja de hablar!' **Le dijo nervioso.** '¡Auch!' **Se quejo de sus dolores.** 'deja de hacer eso, no puedo moverme ¿que no ves?' **Remus se detuvo a observarlo, Sirius miro de reojo el suelo, esto estaba siendo muy incomodo.** '¿quieres mirar a otra parte? Sé que soy irresistible pero Remus tu y yo somos amigos…' **Remus giro los ojos con fastidio.**

'yo creí que te gustaba…' **Sirius arrugo su frente y negó en movimientos cortos. Remus rio al verlo ligeramente sonrojado e incomodo.** '¡que te vieran!' **Le aclaro todavía divertido, Sirius le dio poca importancia a su comentario y se volvió acostar.** '¿Qué te pasa eh? Parece que la luna llena te…' **Iba a decir "cohibió", pero prefería que estuviera así, que con su actitud engreída.** 'olvídalo.' **Sirius lo inspecciono con la mirada, si se veía mejor. Las heridas estaban ahí pero incluso Remus hacia bromas, normalmente no tenía ni fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos.**

'Enserio te sientes mejor…' **Remus se miro y asintió.** '¿Por qué? Siempre terminas mal, todo débil y horrible…' **Dijo con un tono de asco. Remus lo miro ofendido ¬¬** 'es la verdad Lunático. Pero mírate estas… con todas esas heridas y bromeando.' **Se puso boca arriba mirando el techo mientras que cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Buscando en el techo la razón por la que Remus estaba tan… bien.** 'perdiste sangre y mira tus moretes, deberías de estar todavía inconsciente. ¿Cuánto hemos dormido?'

'bueno yo también estoy sorprendido, por algo te estoy preguntando.' **Remus dijo mirando sus brazos moreteados y arañados.**

'como sea, no creo que fuera suficiente para que estés así de bien. James y yo estamos realmente jodidos. Creí que tu ibas a estar el doble o triple…' **Remus miro a Peter. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Sirius volvió hablar.** 'y cuando caíste creí que habías muerto, cuando caímos de ahí… te juro que sentí que me iban a explotar las mejillas, toda mi sangre imploraba por salir…'

'¿Caímos? ¿De dónde caímos?' **Remus le pregunto preocupado. Sirius sonrió juguetón.**

'oh Lunático, odio a los unicornios a partir de ahora.' **Dijo entre risas.** 'anoche estuvo feo.'

'¿y por qué sonríes? ¿Qué paso?' **Remus demando saber.**

'¡Llegue!' **la puerta se abrió. Remus y Sirius miraron la puerta con rapidez para encontrarse con un chico de Hufflepuff.** '¡Wow!' **Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sirius miro de reojo a Remus que seguía sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando.** 'ya despertaste.' **Le dijo sonriente.**

'Despertamos…' **Sirius alzo la mano para incluirse.**

'seh.. seh… lo que digas.' **ignoro a Sirius y siguió mirando a Remus, que comenzó a sentirse algo incomodo, de hecho tomo la sabana para cubrirse un poco. Sirius se rio y le paso una almohada.** 'Te traje algo de comida y un extracto que me dijeron te puede servir para las heridas…' **no dejaba de mirarlo con esos ojos brillantes acompañados de una sonrisa enorme y emocionada. Era como… las admiradoras de Sirius.** 'yo puedo ponértelo si quieres!' **Dijo emocionado. Remus cerro la boca y miro a Sirius que lo incito a aprovechar la petición, obviamente solo lo decía para molestarlo. Cuando el chico se acerco, decidió meterse completamente entre las sabanas y se acerco un poco a Sirius buscando protección.** 'una amiga me dijo que era mejor el extracto que…'

'¿Quién eres?' **Remus lo detuvo cuando el chico puso una rodilla en la cama. Ted ansiaba tanto decirle su nombre, decirle quien era pero no quería hacerlo en esta situación quería que él lo disfrutara tanto como él.**

'¿Qué traes ahí Hufflepuff?' **Sirius se levanto contrabajos y señalo la mochila de Ted, que no dejaba de sonreírle a Remus, Remus tuvo que agachar la cabeza para evitar sentirse incomodo.** 'ven acá… no puedo moverme.' **Ted le aventó el extracto sin quitarle los ojos a Remus que miro la cara de enojo de Sirius.** '¡ten cuidado con eso idiota!' **Remus lo detuvo ya conocía el carácter impulsivo de Sirius.** '¡Él empezó!' **Sirius volteo a ver a Remus que solo le rogaba con la mirada que se controlara.** '¿Por qué siempre me echas a mí la culpa?' **Remus negó y lo vio como un caso perdido.** 'De acuerrrrrdo…' **miro hacia el techo con fastidio, tomo el frasco que Ted le había lanzado y se lo puso a Remus en frente.** 'ponme de esto ¿quieres? Al parecer yo lo necesito más que tú.' **Remus lo miro de reojo pero tomo el frasco, Sirius se acostó boca abajo dejando descubierta su espalda.** 'Hazlo lento Lunático enserio me duele.'

'de acuerdo… Quejicus.'

'acércate un poquito más bonito…' **Sirius le dijo amenazante. Remus rio y se apresuro a ponerle el aceite esmeralda que tenía en las manos.** '¡Remus vete con cuidado! Esa cosa esta helada!' **Remus rio y comenzó a masajear la espalda pintada de moretones del mayor de los merodeadores. Remus estaba apunto de decirle lo mal que se veía su espalda, pensaba en un comentario que lo molestara pero al abrir su boca la voz del extraño que había olvidado se escucho en las cuatro paredes.**

'No hagas eso.' **Ted le dijo serio, Remus se detuvo y volteo a ver al chico de Hufflepuff. Ted arrugaba el ceño y miraba como niño caprichudo a Sirius.** 'puede hacerlo solo…' **Sirius se volteo a ver a Ted con cara de pocos amigos.**

'No te muevas de aquí Robert hay un par de preguntas que quiero hacerte…' **Ted no dejaba de ver la mano de Remus encima de la espalda de Sirius.** 'solo espera a que despierten los demás, no quiero ser el único que se divierta.' **Sirius le volteo la cara y se acomodo dándole señal a Remus para que continuara. Ted apretó los puños y se subió a la cama.**

'él debería de estar descansando…' **Ted dijo con una voz caprichuda. Remus miro de reojo a Sirius y después al chico.** 'Dámelo…' **toco las manos de su padre y le sonrió.**

'Remus no te detengas.' **Como odiaba esos desplantes de Sirius, aunque lo odiaba el chico hacía el mismo tono despectivo de su familia. Remus suponía que era algo natural en él, por eso nunca se lo marcaba, pero días como estos estaba tentado a decirle todo Black que era.** 'Sabes que…' **Sirius contrabajos se recargo en codos y miro sonriente al licántropo. Remus suspiro, ya empezaba a odiar esa sonrisita.** 'Tienes toda la razón Robert…'

'es Ted o Theodore, el que prefieras.' **Ted refunfuño.**

'seh, seh lo que digas.' **Remus apoyo su mano en Sirius, ya era suficiente. No le importaba nada de esto, solo quería saber cómo ese tal Ted se había enterado de todo.** 'tranquilo muchacho.' **Tomo la mano de Remus y le volvió a sonreír.** 'lo admito, tiene razón.' **Sirius miro a Ted malicioso mientras acariciaba la mano de Remus, Remus comenzó a negar ligeramente.** 'tú deberías de estar descansando…' **Toco la nariz de Remus juguetón, Remus parpadeo apartándose un par de centímetros, Sirius rio mirándolo sin soltar su mano.** 'Adorable…' **Ted gruño quemando a Sirius con la mirada.** 'vamos Remy, acuéstate…' **Mordió su labio y palmeo la cama.** 'ponte cómodo para que así pueda darte el mejor masaje de tu vida… con lengua y todo.' **Remus masajeo el puente de su nariz, después de ver como Sirius le guiño coquetamente, mientras Ted estaba a una nada de lanzarse contra el chico de ojos grises que miraba a su padre como si se lo quisiera comer.**

'Ya basta Sirius…' **Remus le dijo volteándole la mirada. Sirius rio terminando con su broma.**

'como quieras…' **Se volvió acomodar poniendo la mano de Remus de nuevo en su espalda.** 'que conste que yo tenía toda la disposición Robert.' **Sirius se acomodo en la almohada y cerró los ojos esperando las manos de Remus masajeándole.**

'Es Ted.' **Remus y Ted lo dijeron al mismo tiempo (claro que Ted lo dijo con una voz asesina). Ambos se miraron, Ted sonrió ligeramente mientras Remus trago saliva mirando de reojo a Sirius que ya había cerrado los ojos.**

'escucha…' **Remus se sintió en peligro, Ted seguía mirándolo como si se tratase de una especie de ídolo, pero Remus se sacudió la cabeza tenía que concentrarse.** 'voy a ir al grano.' **Se decidió a mirarlo a los ojos, Ted se sonrojo un poco…**

 _Son como los míos… ¡son mis ojos en vivo! ¡Helga Hufflepuff esto es genial!_

'¡espera, no te vayas!' **Ted salto de la cama y corrió a la mochila.** '¡necesito respuestas! ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?' **Ted saco otro frasco y se regreso con Remus, salto a la cama y se acerco a él poniendo una botella de cristal frente a él.** '¿Qué es eso?'

'Tómatela.' **Ted le dijo sonriente.** 'Por favor…' **quería ser amable con él, quería mostrarle su mejor lado.** 'Yo la traje para ti.' **Remus volvió a sentirse incomodo y antes de que Ted se le abalanzara, Remus tomo la botella.** 'Te va ayudar mucho.'

'no te ofendas pero eso es lo que menos me importa en este instante…' **Remus puso a un lado la tapa y suspiro.** 'Por favor, necesito que contestes mis preguntas. Necesito saber lo q…'

'vamos dale un trago.' **Ted empujo la botella a sus labios, Remus miro la botella y le dio un sorbo.** 'Eso es… mas.' **Remus arrugo la frente apenas se había quitado la botella de los labios.**

'¿Cómo supiste?' **Remus insistió. Pero Ted solo miraba la botella. Remus supo entonces que tenía que darle otro trago y a ver si así el chico de Hufflepuff le contestaba algo. En cuanto se llevo la botella a sus labios Ted sonrió.** 'Escucha…' **Remus cerró los ojos fuerte, sintió que la habitación se había movido de lugar.** '…esto es importante para mí.' **comenzó a sentir livianos sus brazos y seca su boca. Se llevo la botella una vez más a los labios.**

'lo sé.' **Ted le dijo mirándolo con ternura. Remus volvió a sentirse incomodo, miro de reojo a Sirius pero el chico ya estaba dormido.**

'que ayuda…' **El chico de ojos miel dejo de sentir pena alguna, de un momento a otro le pareció bien decir lo que pensaba.** 'odio pedirle ayuda… el tonto cree que soy una especie de florero que se puede romper con cualquier cosa—siento que lo hace porque ya no puede proteger a Regulus como quisiera – pero yo qué culpa tengo—woooah! ¿Sentiste eso?' **Remus volvió a sentir que el mundo le daba vueltas.** 'vi tres Sirius… que cosa tan horrible.' **Comenzó a reírse, Ted no pudo evitar acompañarlo, Remus se detuvo y lo miro.** 'Tú me tenias que decir algo…' **sus ojos estaban soñolientos y su boca nuevamente estaba sedienta.** 'Espera tengo sed…' **Tomo la botella y le dio un trago profundo.** 'seh… tu me ibas a decir como… como te enteraste que yo… yo Remus Lupin.' **Se le ladeaba la cabeza en este punto.** 'Yo Remus Lupin si… ¡soy Remus hola!' **Estiro su mano sonriéndole, Ted sonrió y sacudió su mano entusiasmado.** '¿Ted verdad?' **Remus quito su mano de inmediato y lo señalo como si le estuviera tomando el pelo.** '¡wow Ted! ¿Esta es tu casa? Porque… no!' **Se detuvo en seco y parpadeo un par de veces.** 'Yo hablaba de otra cosa…' **Se paso las manos por la cara estirando su piel.** '¡Auch!' **Las separo cuando estiro un rasguño que se había hecho la noche anterior.** '¡Si! ¡era eso!' **Dijo sin importarle que la herida volviera a sacarle sangre, Ted se acerco a limpiarle la mejilla roja.** 'Soy un licántropo Ted.' **Remus le dijo en voz baja y con un timbre algo asustado. Ted se detuvo, se separo de él mirándolo preocupado, lo que menos quería era hacerle pasar un mal rato a su difunto (no tan difunto) padre.**

'escucha…' **Ted estaba decidido a hacerlo sentir mejor, Remus lo miro con los ojos de tristeza pero al segundo sonrió como si todo esto se tratara de una broma, Ted lo miro confundido pero a los pocos segundos sonrió divertido, le encanto descubrir que tenía sentido del humor.**

'eso ya lo sabes ¿o nah Ted?' **Remus lo miro con ojos perdidos parpadeo un par de veces más de lo normal haciendo relucir sus ojos color miel.** 'Ya dime como lo supiste… necesito saberlo.' **Ted sonrió conmovido y** **se tomo la confianza de tomarlo de las manos, Remus se asusto un poco pero no estaba en posición de oponerse y si eso le iba a dar repuestas no había de que quejarse.**

'Te prometo que voy a decírtelo todo, yo quiero contártelo todo…' **Ted tomo la botella y se la puso nuevamente frente a él. Remus le dio otro sorbo.** 'pero ahora no es un buen momento ¿sabes?' **Remus bajo la botella de inmediato y lo miro indignado. Ted le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.** 'te puedo decir algo.' **Remus lo pensó, parpadeo un par de veces mirando la cobija roja que adornaba la cama y después de unos 10 segundos miro a Ted aceptando su propuesta.** 'lo único que puedes saber ahora, es que…' **Ted se detuvo y lo miro dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Remus volvió a tomarle a la botella, cada vez que lo hacía Ted hablaba y aunque solo le fuera decir una cosa eso estaba bien para él, seguro con el paso del tiempo podría sacarle más cosas, eso mientras despertaban sus amigos.** 'eres muy importante para mí.' **Remus lo miro confundido.**

'Oye…' **Abrió los ojos al sentir como en el estomago algo se revolvía mal.** 'Tú…' **Comenzó a sentir como todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Miro a Ted que ahora lo miraba con pena, se detuvo a observar sus facciones.** 'Tu…' **Remus sacudió su cabeza.** 'eres… te ves… tienes…' **señalo su cabello.** 'el cabello de James.' **Dijo señalando su cabello. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Remus rio y a Ted le pareció la risa más alegre del mundo.** 'Y esos ojos… son…' **Sus ojos hurgaron un rato la habitación, sabía que había visto ese azul en otra parte. Eran azules pero no cualquier azul era azul…** 'Peter.' **Por fin se detuvo a mirar la alfombra, alfombra que alojaba a Peter.** 'son muuuuuuy parecidos ¿sabes? Oh no… no puede ser…' **Remus se le acerco y lo tomo de las mejillas, Ted se sorprendió pero sonrió divertido, en este momento no le podía negar nada a su padre.** 'Iughhh nahhh… nah, nah, nah…' **Remus lo miro con asco.** 'sonríes como Sirius… ¡tu piel es como la de Sirius! No puede ser…' **Remus parpadeo mareado.** '¿Eres su primo también? Hogwarts parece como la segunda casa de los Black-lo cual es absurdo porque se la pasan quejándose de la escuela – digo si tanto les molesta porque no se largan a otra escuela, es lo más lógico ¿no te parece?' **Miro a Ted y noto su bufanda de color amarilla.** 'oye… ¿A ti también te desheredaron?' **Remus miro a Sirius y sonrió divertido.** 'él dice que no le importa pero se la paso dos semanas llorando. Claro que ninguno le dijo nada—se cree el fuerte y todo eso, es parte de su imagen, mira!' **Remus tambaleo pero logro quitarle el cabello a Sirius de la cara, tratando demostrar algo que Ted no vio.** 'Según él es una especie de chico "Rolling Stones" ¿los conoces?' **Ted asintió divertido.**

'¿Quién no ama a Mick Jagger?' **Remus asintió energéticamente.**

'prefiero a The Beatles…' **Remus le sonrió arrugando su nariz.** 'no se lo digas…' **Ted sonrió negando mientras hacia un candado imaginario en su boca.**

'Pues tienes un buen gusto.' **Remus iba a comenzar a comparar a ambas bandas pero de repente sintió una especie de liquido frio recorrer por toda su espalda, en cuanto dejo de sentirlo comenzó a tener sueño, un pesado cansancio.** 'Cielos…Ted, tengo mucho sueño.' **Remus cerró los ojos y se tambaleo un poco, Ted lo tomo de los hombros y lo ayudo acomodarse.**

'seguro estas agotado, vamos acuéstate…' **Ted acomodo la almohada para su padre. Remus asintió y se acostó usando las pocas fuerzas que tenia para mirarlo. Cuando Ted termino y se decidió a darle su espacio Remus lo tomo del brazo impidiéndole su partida. Ted se volteo y se acerco para ver que necesitaba.**

'Tienes que decirme como…' **Remus le rogo con la mirada, Ted asintió sintiendo algo de culpa.** 'cuando despierte… ¿sehh? No te vayas…' **A Remus se le cerraban los ojos. Ted lo despeino divertido.**

'por supuesto que no.' **Remus asintió, para por fin quedarse dormido. Ted sonrió deleitándose con su imagen, siguió acariciando su cabello. Si Sirius podía hacerlo ¿por qué él no? era su hijo, seguro tenia mas derecho que él. Poco a poco se le fue borrando la sonrisa del rostro, las heridas… no creía que fueran reales… no se había dado cuenta de lo reales que eran hasta ahora. Su padre era un hombre lobo y esto le pasaban a los hombres lobos… se sintió tan mal cuando por fin su cerebro lo capto.** 'te lo prometo papá.' **Volvió a sonreír tímidamente, se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la frente.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡Victoire!' **Ted salto con unas ojeras, cabello despeinado y ansia en la mirada. Todas las Weasleys lo miraron asustadas, parecía una especie de asesino esquizofrénico.**

'Poderoso Merlín! ¿Ted ya desayunaste?' **Molly se levanto para revisarlo. Ted negó y miro de nuevo al grupo.**

'No Victoire…' **Se dio la media vuelta automáticamente. Roxanne rio disimuladamente. Ted solía actuar raro pero nunca lo había visto así…**

'A algunos los vuelve torpes a otros distraídos… a Ted lo vuelve psicótico.' **Roxanne dijo señalando al chico.** 'El amor en todas sus formas.' **Ted se volteo a verla y negó.**

'Victoire.' **Al parecer era lo único que podía decir.**

'de acuerdo, llevémoslo a la enfermería.' **Molly lo tomo del brazo y Ted la miro asustado.** 'Soy yo… Molly. Tranquilo muchacho…' **Lo acaricio como si se tratara de un perro, Ted asintio repetidamente tranquilizándolo.**

'¿Qué le pico?' **Roxanne miro a Ted como bicho raro.**

'bueno, ayer no termino su patrulla. Al parecer se sintió mal.' **Molly dijo acariciando su cabello.** 'Fue culpa del golpe…' **Recordó el incidente con Dominique.** 'Pero claro ella esta despreocupada de la vida, mientras Ted esta aquí… sin neuronas.' **Miro a Ted con lastima, el chico volvió a mirar asustado a todas partes.** 'Típico de Dominique'

'¿de mi?' **Dominique se sentó sin pedir permiso entre sus primas.** 'Espero que no, odio ser predecible.' **Dijo acariciando su cabello.** 'Y a él ¿Qué le pasa?' **miro a Ted con disgusto.** 'o ya entendí! Tu crees que eso fue mi culpa.' **Molly se puso roja de la pena y negó.** 'Oh vamos Molly no seas cobarde.' **Eso para un Gryffindor era como una letanía.**

'No soy cobarde Dominique.' **Molly le dijo molesta.** 'eso no importa ahora, tenemos que saber que le paso a Ted.'

'Victoire.' **Ted volvió a decir. Dominique hizo un sonido de fastidio, Roxanne le dio un codazo para que se relajara.**

'bueno pues es obvio lo que quiere… o lo que le paso.' **Dominique se tiro al pasto disfrutando de la brisa del día.** 'mi hermana lo descompuso, como casi todo lo que toca.'

'solo lo dices porque estas celosa.' **Molly se vengó. Dominique se levanto rápido y trono la boca mirándola con malicia.**

'¡Ted!' **Alice salto a un lado de Ted dejando a Lorcan Scamander atrás. Ted de inmediato se escondió detrás de Molly, se metió debajo de la túnica de la chica desacomodando todo su uniforme. Algunas risas se escucharon, risas de otros estudiantes de ahí, Molly se sonrojo de la pena.**

'Ted…' **se quejo apenada. Dominique también rio, entonces Molly supo que ya con eso se había vengado.**

'¿Qué le pasa?' **Lorcan se acerco al chico. Ted lo miro con horror mientras daba otro paso atrás porque Alice le sonreía mucho.**

'no lo sabemos, es como una especie de hibrido… como un dragoncillo de noche.' **Roxanne miro atenta a Ted que seguía mirando a su alrededor, ya había dejado a Molly.**

'awww que tierno.' **Alice se le acerco pero Ted dio un paso atrás chocando con Lorcan lo miro y comenzó a alterarse.**

'Tranquilo muchacho, tengo chocolate.' **Le mostro una barra de chocolate recién traído de Honeydukes, Ted miro la golosina y se relajo un poco.** 'Eso es… ven aquí.' **Ted se acerco. Se veía relajado cuando Lorcan le entrego la barra de chocolate.**

'Wow Lorcan, eres bueno con las bestias.' **Dominique le aplaudió.**

'¿bueno lo lleva en las venas no?' **Alice le dio un codazo al chico de Ravenclaw, Lorcan solo sonrió mientras sentaba a Ted en el césped y el se sentaba junto a él y a Roxanne.**

'hola.' **Le sonrió a la morena que solo sonrió intentando no verse tan interesada. Dominique sonrió picara pero se limito a hacer algún comentario incomodo, le caía bien Roxanne.**

'entonces…' **Molly miro sospechosa ambos Ravenclaws.** '¿qué…'

'ahyy Molly no salgas con uno de tus comentarios.' **Dominique la interrumpió con una voz antipática. Molly la miro con la frente arrugada.** '¿Lorcan qué es lo que tiene Ted?' **Lorcan rio y despeino su rubia cabellera mirando atento al chico de Hufflepuff.**

'Victoire' **Lo miro Ted desesperado. Lorcan arrugo la frente pero sonrió segundos después.**

'creo que es muy obvio…' **Señalo al chico mirando solamente a Roxanne que sonrió y desvió la mirada.** 'Ted tuvo un shock de eventos, seguramente su palabra salvo es "Victoire"'

'¿Palabra salvo?' **Molly se volvió a sentar en el césped junto a Dominique que alejo su mochila de ella.** '¿Qué es eso?' **Lorcan miro a su alrededor al parecer nadie conocía que era eso.**

'no por favor…' **Alice se levanto del césped y miro a Lorcan negando con la cabeza.** 'Ahora no va a dejar de hablar sobre sus teorías de animales y magos.' **Lorcan sonrió divertido mientras que Alice cruzaba los brazos molesta.**

'Alice si quieres ayudar puedes ir a traer más chocolate.' **Alice bufo.** 'o puedes ayudarme a explicar la teoría de…'

'¿tres barras están bien?' **Alice lo interrumpió. Lorcan sonrió divertido y asintió, la chica de cabello purpura camino de vuelta al castillo.**

'habla Scamander.' **Dominique lo apuro.** 'que Ted se está poniendo cada vez más raro.' **Ted picoteaba sus mejillas con una mirada perdida. Lorcan lo miro e inspecciono un poco sus pupilas. Segundos después toco su oreja y rasco detrás de ella, Ted se relajo un poco y se recargo en él relajado. Dominique volvió aplaudir al chico, Molly lo miro sorprendida pero Lorcan no noto ninguno de estos gesto porque miraba de reojo a Roxanne que se contuvo de hacer algún gesto.** 'ahora si quiero escuchar de esa teoría tuya.'

'bueno…' **Lorcan hablo todavía mirando a Roxanne su mirada se apago un poco y decidió mejor hablar con todo el grupo de chicas.** '¿conocen el concepto de adiestramiento animal? Tengo una teoría acerca de eso pero con magos…' **Miro a Ted y acaricio su cabello, Ted solo trago saliva mirando el suelo con la misma mirada perdida.** 'cuando se entrena a una criatura, se le suele dar palabras o señales que significan cierto movimiento o comportamiento…' **Molly miro como Ted comenzaba a babear en la túnica de Lorcan.** 'esa señal es tan constante que el cerebro la registra como una especie de lenguaje entre el domador y la criatura.' **Roxanne lo escucho realmente atenta, el chico por fin había captado su atención.** 'también sucede cuando esa criatura es castigada, el mismo concepto de acción y consecuencia se emplea, haciendo que la criatura tema o prevea ciertos movimientos del domador haciendo a la criatura cambiar de actitud o decisión.' **Lorcan escucho un ligero "woah…" de Roxanne y eso lo impulso a seguir hablando.** 'Eso es en el ámbito consciente; que no es mas que el domador tratando de crear a propósito un lenguaje entre la criatura y el.' **Dominique se acerco mas, Lorcan explicaba y usaba su expresión corporal tan bien que había cautivado su atención también. Algo difícil refiriéndose a una chica como Dominique.** 'pero estas señales o estragos—en este caso, suceden también inconscientemente. Cuando un dragón se mete accidentalmente en un lago lleno de sirenas o no se Grindylows seria atacado ferozmente por ellos que solo lo hacen para conseguir algún tipo de alimento exótico…'

'me encanta como lo haces parecer tan inocente.' **Dominique lo interrumpió, pero claro, Lorcan entendía exactamente esa parte instintiva de cada criatura así que solo sonrió y siguió hablando, Roxanne seguía atenta a su plática.**

'el dragón si es que se salva quedaría con un trauma natural a el agua, un trauma que seguramente con los años y ayuda de su manada "superaría"…'

'¿Por qué?' **Roxanne lo interrumpió esta vez, su instinto Ravenclaw la obligo a preguntar porque…** 'las comillas… ¿Por qué?' **Lo imito y Lorcan sonrió halagado.**

'siempre va a retener esa lección en la parte lingüística de su cerebro. El "no te acerques al agua porque seguro te van a tragar" va accionarse, no importa si es una criatura de 20 metros de largo y 5 toneladas de peso cada vez que se vea en una situación que relacione el agua y así mismo su cerebro le mandara inmediatamente el mensaje.' **Lorcan sentencio.**

'De acuerdo…' **Dominique entendió.** '¿eso que tiene que ver con… él?' **Miro con asco a Ted. Lorcan miro a Ted sin importarle que hubiera manchado su túnica de baba.**

'bueno…' **Rio y sonrió con un brillo diferente en sus ojos… o al menos eso es lo que Roxanne pensó.** 'Ted solo comprueba mi investigación. Los magos y las criaturas mágicas que aparecen en nuestros libros tienen cierta relación entre carácter y reacción. Volvamos al adiestramiento animal inconsciente, con las criaturas mágicas está claro que el mensaje mental es la que las mantiene a "salvo" de su trauma. Pero que sucede si la criatura cae inevitablemente en una situación en la que tenga que enfrentar a su trauma. Es una criatura, por lo que actuaria de una manera instintiva o simplemente quedaría en estado de shock; dejando que el pánico la consuma.' **Molly asintió analizando las palabras del chico.**

'Lorcan al punto.' **Dominique lo apresuro. Lorcan asintió volviendo a mirar a Ted.**

'a eso, le llamo "salvo"; un lenguaje también guardado en el cerebro para ayudarlo a sobrevivir.' **Roxanne abrió la boca entendiendo todo.** 'Ted solo…'

'esta en el estado de sobrevivencia!' **Roxanne completo las palabras de Lorcan. El rubio solo asintió mirando a la chica con admiración.** '¡claro! ¡Victoire es su salvo! Seguro Ted se encontró en una situación de pánico es por eso que esta así, no la soluciono, se dejo consumir y ahora solo llama "Victoire", espera…' **Lorcan se deleitaba de verla explicar todo con tanto entusiasmo, era mejor porque hablaba de algo que a él le fascinaba.** '¿Qué no se supone que el "salvo" es solo una reacción?' **Dominique le dio la razón a Roxanne. Lorcan sonrió, su sonrisa era diferente a cualquier otra que hubiera dibujado mientras explicaba su teoría, esta vez su sonrisa mostraba cierto entusiasmo y anhelo. Como si hubiera esperado esa pregunta durante todo ese tiempo.** 'Victoire es una persona.'

'si. Las criaturas solo se adhieren a lo que las haga sobrevivir, bien puede ser una reacción, una cosa; alimento o arma, o en este caso…' **Lorcan trago saliva y sonrió al suelo escarbando con su dedo índice el cesped, soltó un suspiro flotante y por fin hablo.** '…una persona.' **Levanto la mirada y miro a Roxanne con la misma sonrisa de antes.** 'Algo que los haga sentir vivos.' **Roxanne trago saliva y rasco su cabeza sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y una incómoda sensación en el estomago. Molly quedo boquiabierta y miro sorprendida a Lorcan que no dejaba de mirar a la morena. Dominique por su parte miraba a Ted molesta.**

'¡Bueno!' **Roxanne se levanto de golpe mirando al cielo, como si algo interesante hubiera ahí arriba.** 'Creo entonces que iré a buscar a Victoire.' **Dijo sin mirar al grupo. Lorcan borro su sonrisa lentamente y asintió volviendo a rascar el suelo con su dedo índice.** 'Las veo luego chicas…' **La morena Weasley se perdió al cruzar la puerta de regreso al castillo.**

'Tranquilo Lorcan.' **Molly estiro su mano hacia el rubio que levanto su mirada para ver a la pelirroja.** 'Ella es…'

'de todos modos estaría bien llevarlo a la enfermería.' **Lorcan no dejo continuar Molly. Miro a Ted y lo ayudo a pararse, Molly se quedo mirándolo confundida.** 'yo me encargo de eso.'

'¿seguro? Te podemos…' **Molly se levanto tratando de ofrecer su ayuda pero Lorcan solo negó.** 'Lorcan puedo acompañarte, seguro necesitas hablar con alguien…'

'¿Por qué?' **Lorcan la miro confundido y Molly se sintió algo avergonzada, ¿acaso el también lo estaba negando o quizá todavía no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Roxanne? Ese comentario seguro arruinaría todo.**

'Es solo que Ted es algo impredecible cuando se pone…' **Dominique por fin se levanto.** '…así.' **señalo a Ted, de nuevo lo miro como si se tratara de un desecho.** 'hemos vivido con él… prácticamente toda la vida. Si a Harry Potter le ha causado problemas en ese estado, no quiero penar en lo que te haría Lorcan.' **Dominique le sonrió al chico.** 'Aunque claro, tu como un experto en criaturas seguro es un reto ¿o no?' **Lorcan miro a Ted y sonrió.** 'Como lo supuse. Solo ten cuidado ¿sí?' **Molly la miro boquiabierta pero con un gesto de desaprobación.** 'cualquier cosa llámame guapo.' **Dominique se decidió a caminar a su próxima clase pero antes de irse se volteo con Lorcan una última vez.** '¡por cierto Scamander!' **Lorcan levanto la mirada buscando la voz de la pelirroja.** 'me encantaría seguir escuchando de esa teoría. Yo también creo que hay una parte animal en todos' **Le guiño. Lorcan asintió animado y la despidió con su mano en el aire. Después de eso Dominique siguió su camino a Adivinación mientras una Molly la seguía molesta.**

'¿Qué fue eso?' **Molly le tuvo que gritar a dos metros de distancia, Dominique solo la miro de reojo y bufo ignorándola.** '¡Dominique!' **Dominique tuvo que desacelerar el paso para que la otra Weasley la alcanzara.**

'¿Qué fue qué?' **Le pregunto cuando la sintió a pocos centímetros detrás de ella.**

'eso con Lorcan.' **Molly fue directa, pero todo lo que recibió fue un bufido cínico de Dominique.** '¡A Roxanne le gusta!' **Dominique se detuvo y miro a la chica con pensando en lo pesada que estaba siendo.** 'Basta! No puedes decir que no te diste cuenta, ellos…'

'ese es tu problema Molly, solo porque crees ver algo no significa que realmente este pasando.' **Dominique le dijo harta de sus cursilerías. Sabia como Molly pensaba y su fascinación con las historias románticas.** 'yo no veo nada malo con lo que le dije a Lorcan.'

'Ahyy por favor!' **Molly le dijo poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas.**

'en cambio tú…' **Molly se detuvo y trago saliva para escuchar a la pelirroja de su prima.** 'Tú casi arruinas todo. ¿Qué tipo de comentario es ese? "seguro necesitas hablar con alguien" basura Molly.' **Dominique se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino.**

'¿No viste su rostro? El chico se deprimió al ver el rechazo de Rox…'

'¿rechazo? ¿de qué hablas? Además si eso fuera cierto.' **Dominique saludo a un chico de Slytherin para después continuar "hablando" con su prima que la seguía chocando con alumno que se le cruzara, parecía como si fuera invisible.** 'tú no eres nadie para meterte, solo hablas porque quieres no porque realmente te necesiten. Lorcan nunca te pido ayuda o consuelo… Por Merlín Molly fue incomodo incluso para mí.' **Molly se sintió avergonzada, pensó en las palabras de su prima y por mas que le doliera ella tenía razón.** 'Mejor enfócate en tus propios problemas…' **La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y la miro de pies a cabeza.** 'Molly si tanto te gustan las historias de amor consíguete una, en vez de estarte metiendo en la de los demás... o inventando.' **Molly trago saliva y apretó sus puños aguantando la pena. Dominique espero reacción por parte de ella pero al ver que no surgía nada mejor se decidió a ir a entablar con ese chico de Slytherin que había saludado.**

 **OOoOO**

'Tranquilo Lupin estamos a punto de llegar…' **Lorcan lo jalaba a la enfermería, Ted había repetido "Victoire" cada vez que llegaban a otra zona del castillo, para cualquier otra persona le hubiera parecido enfadoso pero a Lorcan no le molesto en lo absoluto.** 'Victoire…' **Repitió esta vez con él.**

'¡Lorcan ahí estas!' **Cualquiera hubiera pensado que un espejo se había aparecido frente a Lorcan Scamander, un reflejo caprichoso que tenía su propio pensamiento y dialogo, después de todo cualquier cosa era posible en Hogwarts… pero no. No era un espejo o un reflejo caprichoso. Era el hermano gemelo de Lorcan: Lysander Scamander. Como dos gotas de agua pero tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite.** '¿Dónde te metiste en el desayuno?' **el otro Ravenclaw lo miro sin notar la presencia y estado de Ted. Lorcan miro de reojo a Ted pensando que era algo obvia la respuesta.** '¿Qué le paso? Fueron los…'

'nada de nargles Lysander está en estado de shock…' **No pudo continuar ya que la risa burlona de su hermano hizo eco en el pasillo.** 'Es verdad Lysander, Ted es la prueba. Mis teorías son ciertas.'

'entonces… Lupin está en estado de shock inconsciente.' **Lysander sabia tanto del tema como Lorcan, pero a él no le importaba tanto el tema.** 'vamos Lorcan. Creí que ya habías olvidado eso.' **Lorcan lo miro ofendido y decidió seguir con su camino, su hermano podía llegar a ser igual de odioso que un Slytherin.** 'lo siento… prometí apoyarte y voy a cumplirlo.' **Tal vez a Lorcan no le importaba tanto el tema de criaturas-magos, pero le importaba demasiado su hermano; después de todo era el gemelo mayor.** 'Dime qué piensas hacer con él.'

'¿qué no ves? llevarlo a la enfermería.' **Lorcan fue directo. Lysander bufo con decepción.**

'Vamos Lorc, si es cierto lo que dices de la teoría, ¿no sería el momento perfecto para experimentar un poco?' **Lorcan se detuvo en seco y pensó en las palabras de su hermano.** 'claro profesionalmente hablando.' **Lorcan trago saliva y miro a Ted.**

'Lys Ted es un Premio Anual.' **Lorcan le dijo titubeando pero con ciertas ganas de escuchar una buena razón para hacerlo.**

'Pues mejor. Eso solo quiere decir que es un espécimen sano y especial. Ya sabes, todos los premios anuales lo son.' **Lysander se acerco metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.**

'¡es un metamorfomago!' **Lorcan dijo emocionado. Lysander le dio la razón.** 'Tienes razón hermano, podría encontrar reacciones diferentes, él es diferente, un metamorfomago.' **Miro a Ted como is se tratara de un tesoro perdido.** '…su células tienen un compuesto diferente, lo he visto.'

'¿lo has visto enserio?' **Lysander le pregunto con una ceja alzada. Lorcan asintió ignorando lo extraño que era admitirlo.** 'Lorc para eso tuviste que haber analizado sus secreciones naturales y…' **Lysander lo miro esperando que no contestara lo que seguro su hermano iba a contestar.**

'le he quitado un par de cepillos de dientes.' **Lysander arrugo la frente, cada vez que hablaba de criaturas o experimentos con su hermano este lo sorprendía de alguna manera.** 'No se lo digas…' **Miro a Ted con cierta culpa.**

'okaaaaay Lorc definitivamente no sabrá nada… al menos no de mi.' **Lorcan seguía pensando en donde llevar a Ted. Lysander por su parte solo pensó en la manera en la que su hermano pudo haber conseguido los cepillos de Ted y cuando la cosa se puso rara en su cerebro decidió volver al tema del principio y obligar a su hermano a que le hiciera olvidar el tema anterior.** 'Podemos probar con la sala de Menesteres.' **Lorcan parpadeo sin entenderle, Lysander señalo a Ted, solo así Lorcan entendió de lo que hablaba su hermano.** 'admitámoslo Lorc esto es urgente.' **Lorcan volvió a mirar al metamorfomago (que volvio a decir "Victoire") y asintió entusiasmado.** 'Genial, vayamos entonces…' **camino adelante.**

'Oye Lysander…' **Lorcan le llamo desde atrás.** 'Gracias.' **Lysander sonrió y solo levanto su mano en señal de que le había escuchado.** 'sé que la gente cree que soy un fenómeno pero significa mucho para mí que…'

'Lo sé Lorc.' **Lysander lo detuvo no le gustaba recordar como la gente trataba a su hermano, que era una especie de Luna en niño solo que un poco mas consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.**

'ahora entiendo porque tú eres el may… woaaaahh!' **Lysander se volteo rápido pensando que era otro de los abusadores de su hermano. Pero no, era Ted tapándole la boca.**

'¡Lupin! ¡Déjalo en paz!' **Ted lo había estampado contra la pared, Lorcan detuvo a su hermano y miro a Ted a los ojos tratando de que se controlara.**

'Victoire.' **Dijo Ted desesperado. Lysander arrugo la frente pero Lorcan solo puso su hombro en Ted y asintió sonriendo, el metamorfomago al sentirse a salvo bajo poco a poco la mano de la boca del rubio.**

'lo de los cepillos de dientes era meramente profesional… no volveré a robarte nada lo prometo.' **Lorcan dijo su primer pensamiento. Ted parpadeo y negó con la cabeza, miro al chico, lo conocía y después pensó en el problema en el que estaba.**

'¡Tienes que ayudarme!' **Fue la primer frase diferente que Ted pronuncio después de varias horas repitiendo Victoire.** 'Los dos.' **Miro a Lysander que seguía atento al estado de su hermano, hasta que se encontró con la mirada desesperada de Ted. Lorcan miro a Lysander y Lysander miro a Lorcan. Después de varias miradas intercambiadas el mayor de los gemelos se decidió hablar.**

'seguro esta de locos para pedir nuestra ayuda.' **Sonrió mirando a su hermano.**


	5. Chapter 5

**El medio día de aquel 25 de Noviembre era frio con mucho viento, un frio viento que obligaba a los estudiantes a vestir sus bufandas preparándose para el invierno pero al mismo tiempo disfrutando con todo su furor la mitad del otoño. Los estudiantes obligados a asistir a sus clases se cubrían de aquel caprichoso viento que despeinaba, se divertía casi igual que Peeves al cambiar agresivamente las páginas de los libros… pero hasta Peeves lo decía: "solo a un zopenco se le ocurre leer al aire libre con este clima!", este necio viento desacomodaba todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino con una ferocidad indomable. Victoire Weasley podía apostar que no solo te desordenaba superficialmente… Se le había ocurrido salir, su instinto Ravenclaw le había dicho que no pero aun así lo hizo, confiaba en que su parte Gryffindor la protegería esta vez…**

 _Se sentía lo correcto…_

 **Se arrepentía ahora… estaba a mitad del patio que se encontraba cerca del salón de transformaciones siendo despeinada, desacomodada y desordenada por el mismo viento, pero Victoire no se limitaba a preocuparse ni por su apariencia, ni por sus libros, ni por su uniforme, porque lo único que sentía que se desacomodaba era todo dentro de ella.**

 _Su sonrisa…_ _ **"ya me conoces, le pongo toda la atención del mundo a algo que me llama la atención, pero al paso de rato lo dejo."**_

 **La voz de Ted hacía eco en Victoire, la rubia trago saliva mientras parpadeaba mirando una pequeña roca que se mantenía inmóvil ante el viento de ese día.**

" _ **cuando me aburre… o veo que es un caso perdido... olvidare todo esto."**_

 **Victoire apretó su túnica sintiendo un nudo asfixiante en su garganta. Recordaba claramente esas palabras de Ted, incluso su cerebro exageraba todos los ademanes que el chico había hecho haciendo sentir a la Ravenclaw peor. Fue tanto el poder mental que su cerebro tuvo sobre ella que hizo que olvidara todo lo que Ted le había hecho después, la parte cursi en la que ambos se habían dicho que eran muy especiales para sí… todo eso Victoire lo había borrado y solo recordaba como Ted le había sonreído falsamente esa mañana, la imagen se repetía una y otra vez haciendo el mismo efecto exagerado, haciendo la sonrisa mas falsa con cada repetición.**

 _Se aburrió. Yo solo… fui un "algo"._

 **Hizo un puchero en silencio, ni siquiera sentía el viento en este punto.**

 _Pero yo lo quiero. Yo te quiero Ted._

'Victoire.' **Frank Longbottom la movió cauteloso, podía jurar que había visto los azules ojos de la Ravenclaw nublados pero el dorado cabello sobre su cara hacia difícil poder confirmarlo.** 'oye Victoire… ¿estás bien? no deberías de estar aquí… ¿Por qué no vamos adentro?' **Victoire asintió limpiándose los ojos con su desacomodada túnica, no le importo despeinar mas su dorada melena, se levanto y por fin puso un mecho de ella detrás de su oreja, Frank trago saliva, sus ojos si se veían algo cristalinos y las mejillas rojas de la rubia solo significaban lo peor: había llorado. Al menos lo peor para Frank, se consideraba una terrible persona en el papel de paño de lágrimas, nunca sabia que decir y mucho menos que decirle a alguien como Victoire que parecía tenerlo todo.** '¿Por qué no entraste a transformaciones?' **Victoire dejo caer sus hombros mordiendo su labio todavía pensativa. Frank miro incomodo el suelo del pasillo su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de buscar la línea correcta para esto.** '¿te sientes bien?' **Victoire negó.** 'Claro…' **se sentía tan tonto.** 'ehmmm… ¿puedo hacer algo?' **Victoire volvió a negar. Frank suspiro derrotado.** 'perdón Victoire no soy tan bueno en estas cosas…' **Victoire negó agradeciéndole su atención.** 'si, desearía ser como Ted.' **Victoire agacho la mirada, Frank ignoro esto porque miraba el cielo pensando en el talento nato que tenía el metamorfomago con la gente.** 'él siempre sabe que decir y de alguna manera te hace sentir a salvo, no lo sé… tal vez es su forma de ser o algo que lo hace hacer confiable… ¿no te parece? ¿Victoire?' **Frank pregunto asustado, la rubia derramaba gruesas lágrimas por sus rosadas mejillas. Frank parpadeo confundido ahora estaba aterrado ¡no sabía qué hacer! ¿Cómo iba a parar esas lágrimas?** 'Vi…'

'él me dice Vi…' **Victoire chillo abiertamente y Frank se puso nervioso, al parecer cada palabra que pronunciaba solo empeoraba las cosas.** 'No entiendo Frank…' **Dijo la rubia con una voz opacada por el llanto. Frank apretó los labios pensando bien su siguiente movimiento.** 'fue tan falsaaaaaahh…' **Victoire termino por cubrirse el rostro derrotada. Frank miro a su alrededor, enserio necesitaba ayuda. Escuchar el llanto de Victoire lo obligaba moralmente a detenerlo.**

 _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Piensa Frank! Piensa!_

 **El llanto de Victoire hacía eco en los abandonados pasillos combinándose con ese viento desgarrador que ahora parecía tener voz, voz que solo le echaba en cara a Victoire todos los "desplantes" de Ted. Frank trago saliva y parpadeo, tenía que callar ese sonido quería callarlo pero Victoire era una persona, además de que ya tapaba su boca…**

 _¿Cómo es que se sigue escuchando? ¡Tiene tapada la boca! vamos Victoire para..._

 **Victoire chillo con un poco mas de fuerza, Frank uso sus manos figurando que bajaba el volumen de su llanto, movió su cabeza desesperado quería solo apagar ese sonido que lo hacía sentir tan incomodo… Victoire volvió a subir el volumen de su llanto y Frank la miro decidido a apagar ese insoportable sonido, así que actuando por impulso uso sus brazos para envolver a la Ravenclaw como si fuera ella el sonido que quisiera tapar… Victoire parpadeo un par de veces y levanto ligeramente su rostro; Frank tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y parecía que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Victoire lo miro divertida, aprecio el esfuerzo de su compañero así que saco sus brazos y envolvió al chico de Hufflepuff devolviéndole el abrazo, Frank abrió los ojos rápido y miro a la rubia que parecía cómoda. El llanto había parado, solo quedaban los estragos, pero podía con esos pucheros.**

'lo siento Victoire…' **Frank se atrevió a decirle y Victoire negó suavemente.**

'gracias Frankie.' **Le dijo todavía con la voz sensible.** 'Fue el viento… solo el clima.'

'seh… mi hermana le suele echar la culpa también…' **el chico de Hufflepuff llego a la conclusión de que tal vez Victoire solo estaba en "esos" días.** 'Al menos tu mantienes tu varita en el bolsillo.' **Victoire rio y se acomodo mas en el chico de Hufflepuff que solo parpadeo sorprendido.**

'Frank…' **Victoire comenzaba a modular su voz.** 'necesito hablar con alguien…' **Frank trago saliva de nuevo, Victoire abordo otro de sus pánicos, había salido vivo del llanto y ahora quería hablar…**

 _Ted… ¿Dónde estás?_

'¿Qué hay de tus amigas? O tus primas… tienes una hermana ¿no?' **Dijo en un tono disimulado, para que Victoire no se sintiera rechazada por él. Digo era una de las chicas más hermosas de la escuela además era la más amigable de todas ellas, no se sentía con ese derecho.**

'Necesito a alguien que no este involucrado… te necesito a ti.' **Frank se sonrojo de inmediato, por un segundo su cerebro pinto esas palabras en un tono romántico.** '¿Todo bien?' **Victoire había sentido como Frank se había movido tan arrebatadamente, el chico solo negaba expulsando esos pensamientos de su mente, en su punto de vista era algo imposible.**

'sehhh…' **Dijo temeroso.**

'escucha… si no quieres…' **Frank noto un tinte de decepción en su voz.**

'¡no! no es eso!'

'no quiero presionarte…' **Victoire pensó en esa palabra, de alguna forma sentía que tal vez había presionado a Ted demasiado y por eso el había comenzado a actuar así.** 'ya no quiero presionar a nadie…' **Frank escucho como se le quebró la voz y de inmediato le pareció preferible la charla que tener que lidiar con el llanto.**

'¡De acuerdo!' **Dijo de inmediato.** 'Hablaremos. Todo lo que quieras.' **Victoire se aferro más a él como agradecimiento.**

'Gracias Frank, Gracias.' **Dijo la rubia apretándolo con sus brazos, mientras Frank Longbottom asentía con resignación.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡Esto es increíble!' **Lorcan dijo con demasiado entusiasmo en la mirada, entusiasmo dirigido a Ted. Mientras Lysander miro analítico al metamorfomago. Tosió para llamar la atención de ambos ya que Lorcan estaba a punto de lanzársele al metamorfomago.**

'Lupin, no te ofendas pero ¿estás seguro que eso fue lo que paso?' **Lysander se acerco a ambos chicos. Ted asintió nervioso de nuevo analizando todo lo que le había pasado solo para corroborar que no estuviera delirando en nada, cuando termino con las imágenes en su cerebro asintió todavía con ese pánico en la mirada. Lysander lo miro y no pudo evitar reírse.**

'¿Qué es tan gracioso?' **Lorcan pregunto serio, él ya había creado un par de teorías que explicaran como todo esto había pasado. Lysander miro a su hermano pero cuando sus ojos llegaron a Ted no pudo soportarlo más.**

'Ted drogo a su padre.' **Se detuvo a metros del sauce boxeador para reírse un rato. Lorcan rio, pero no tan animado como su hermano, porque de nuevo su atención se enfoco en todas esas teorías.** 'épico.'

'¡no es gracioso!' **Ted dijo sorprendentemente sin reír.** 'entré en pánico ¿de acuerdo? Sé que estuvo mal… pero no sabía qué hacer y ¡comenzó a hacer muchas preguntas! ¡Sin olvidar lo herido que estaba! fue horrible! Tengo suerte de no haberme hecho pipi encima, no tengo idea de cómo me aguante.' **volvió al camino, mientras despeinaba su cabello que se teñía de las raíces con un rubio platinado, Lysander lo miro atento pero no hizo comentario alguno para resaltarlo, volvió a seguirlos.** 'díganme que pueden ayudarme…'

'¡si!' **Lorcan contesto de inmediato, Lysander por su parte miro cauteloso la situación.** '¡Lysander por favor!' **Lorcan lo miro ansioso, el otro gemelo suspiro y negó para sorpresa de los otros dos estudiantes.**

'¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a alguien más? Algún profesor o alguno de los Weasleys… a Victoire, por ejemplo.' **Ted parpadeo un par de veces y miro cabizbajo el suelo. Lorcan le dio un codazo a su hermano, estaba a una nada de arruinarle la investigación de su vida.** 'Lo siento Lorc pero si todo esto es cierto, es muy peligroso. Estamos hablando de una combinación entre presente y pasado, ¿sabes cuánto puede afectar eso si no se toman las medidas correctas?' **Lorcan sonrió con más anhelo al escuchar a su hermano, Lysander también se emociono al terminar pero tenía que mantener el papel de hermano mayor, Lorcan era demasiado irresponsable con su persona cuando se trataba de investigaciones y experimentos.** '¡es serio Lorcan!' **Lysander le hablo duro pero Lorcan volvió a divagar en pensamientos.** 'No tienes remedio…'

'yo si entiendo.' **Ted les dijo seguro.** 'escucha si no le he dicho a nadie es porque confió—creo que demás—en su cerebro.' **Ted señalo sus cabezas, Lysander alzo una ceja todavía no convencido del todo.** 'Roxanne…' **Lorcan miro atento al metamorfomago cuando pronuncio el nombre de la morena.** 'ella… ambas! No quiero exponerlas. Y sobre lo del profesor… creo que tú ya lo dejaste claro.' **Miro a Lysander dándole la razón.** 'Esto es demasiado grave, no quiero que me expulsen! ¡qué rompan mi varita solo porque se me ocurrió conocer a mi padre!'

'sentimientos… la raíz de todo problema.' **Lysander se cruzo de brazos y asintió. Lorcan lo miro incrédulo ¬¬ no le creía ninguna de sus palabras.** 'escucha Lupin, supongo que tienes razón en algo… es la peor forma de perder tu varita. Además creo que tienes derecho a conocer tus raíces, después de todo es importante para el desarrollo de cualquier criatura mágica…' **Ted lo miro algo confundido.**

'¿Por qué me habla como si me tratara de un animal?' **Ted le susurro a Lorcan pero el gemelo era la peor persona a la que le podía preguntar.**

'no te viste hace dos horas.' **Lorcan lo miro y Ted se quedo boquiabierto. Segundos después sacudió su cabellera y se volvió a los gemelos.**

'solo necesito un sí o un no ¿de acuerdo? Esto es demasiado riesgoso…' **fue directo.**

 _Seguro James se hubiera puesto en primera fila al escucharme decir eso…_

'Estamos prácticamente debajo del sauce boxeador, creo que entendemos tu punto de riesgo.' **Lysander señalo al sauce boxeador. Ted miro de reojo al árbol y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa.** 'o tal vez…'

'no Lysander, El sauce boxeador no es agresivo, ese gen es el que tiene dibujado en sus raíces. No puedes señalar a alguien de malo solo porque está en su naturaleza serlo.' **Ted se quedo mudo ante esas palabras pero señalo al otro gemelo dándole la razón.**

'Jamás dije "malo" Lorcan.' **Lysander contesto algo irritado.** '¿Qué hacemos aquí Lupin?' **Fue directo con Ted. Ted suspiro y miro a ambos gemelos.**

'Bueno supongo que es un sí.' **Dijo mirando a ambos hermanos; uno animado y el otro cruzado de brazos.** 'tienen que guardar este secreto hasta la tumba ¿me oyeron? ¿me oíste?' **Miro a Lysander, Lorcan parecía estar cooperando con todo.** 'o tendré que vendarles los ojos... eso me complicaría bastante las cosas.' **Lysander miro de reojo a Lorcan esperando a que le dijera si esto enserio valía la pena, pero Lorcan asintió de inmediato, ni siquiera miro a su hermano.** 'Lysander…' **Ted miro al gemelo de la derecha con una ceja levantada. Lysander suspiro y asintió, Lorcan sonrió divertido y espero las instrucciones de Ted.** 'Muy bien, lo primero es pasar por debajo de él.' **Ted dijo como si nada, Lysander parpadeo confundido.**

'Debajo de ¿quién? Yo no veo a nadie más aquí…' **Miro a todas partes pero el lugar estaba solo, eran los primeros meses los estudiantes todavía actuaban responsables así que en hora de clase los patios y jardines de Hogwarts estaban prácticamente desiertos.**

'pues de Boxi, ¿de quién más?' **Ted señalo con su pulgar al famoso árbol de la escuela. Camino directo para allá con la misma sonrisa juguetona de Tonks. Lysander miro boquiabierto al Hufflepuff que caminaba como si nada al agresivo árbol.**

'Debes de estar loco, nosotros no… ¡Lorcan! ¿A dónde crees que vas?' **Lorcan caminaba con una energía en las venas. Ted comenzaba a ser una de sus personas favoritas.** '¡Espérame!' **Lo regaño quedando a lado de él.** 'mira, si vamos hacer esto cualquier cosa que diga Lupin, yo la hare primero ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te lastimes…' **Lorcan asintió sin saber la magnitud de consecuencias que traería esa decisión displicente, ahora Lysander se había activado a modo hermano sobreprotector.** 'va a matarnos esa cosa Lupin.' **Lysander vio atento las ramas del árbol que se movían peligrosamente mientras que Lorcan las veía con la admiración de siempre, desde que piso por primera vez Hogwarts.**

'Boxi. Su nombre es Boxi.' **Ted lo corrigió.** 'Y no… si eres amable con él no te hará daño.' **Saco su varita, con un movimiento de esta hizo que él árbol dejara de moverse.** 'Solo es un chico incomprendido ¿o no mi chico malo? ¿Quién pega duro en Hogwarts eh? Tú Boxi! eres el mas fuertote de todos…' **Acaricio el grueso tronco del árbol como si se tratara de un cachorrito.**

'Eso me aclara todo…' A **Lysander le pareció sobre extraña la actitud del premio Anual.** 'Lorcan no estoy muy seguro de esto… no parece tener muchas neuronas.' **Le murmuro a su hermano pero Lorcan veía maravillado a Ted.**

'Solo hay que aprender a tratarlo.' **Dijo entre risas el metamorfomago.**

'¿Cómo hiciste eso?' **Lorcan le entrego el botiquín a su hermano para llegar a Ted.** 'Ted, no conocía ese punto débil. ¡Es increíble!' **Miro maravillado a Ted** '¡Tú eres increíble!' **Ted sonrió algo incomodo, Lysander por su parte miro a Ted con disgusto. El gemelo más pequeño se acerco y acaricio por primera vez el tronco del sauce boxeador, cuando sintió su textura sonrió emocionado.** '¡Lysander está vivo! Puedo sentirlo Lysander…' **Lysander sonrió conmovido por su hermano.**

'lo sé, lo sé Lorcan...' **Lysander le dijo maquillando su sensibilidad. Camino hacia su hermano sabiendo que Lysander seguiría insistiendo para sacarle algo mas que esa fría contestación pero cuando alzo la mirada Lorcan abrazaba a Ted.** '¿Qué…'

'Lorcan…' **Ted decía casi sin aire y sospechando que las heridas de la noche anterior se habían abierto de nuevo.** 'admiro tu entusiasmo, solo mantenlo en secreto ¿sí?' **Ted le dijo al rubio casi sin aire. Lorcan asintió separándose de él para mirar al árbol detenidamente. Lysander se acerco y se metió entre ambos chicos jalando a su hermano de la túnica.** 'Hay una razón por la cual les confié todo esto a ustedes saben…' **Ted comenzó a hablar entrando al túnel que escondía el famoso árbol.**

'no.' **Lysander dijo en voz baja, pero Lorcan se adelanto para poder escuchar mejor a Ted.**

'aman demasiado a todas las criaturas mágicas, se que es algo de familia así que estoy seguro que no dejarían que se aprovecharan de Boxi.' **Lorcan asintió, jamás se sentiría cómodo sabiendo que usan al sauce Boxeador como otro bar o taberna de Hogsmade.** 'Además, necesito que alguien lo cuide cuando me vaya…' **Lorcan sonrió emocionado, en lo personal guardaría el secreto con sumo cuidado, se giro con su hermano obligándolo con la mirada a que también lo guardara, Lysander se negó al principio arrugando su frente como negativa, pero una mirada de ruego de su hermano fue suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.**

'si es que no te expulsan antes…' **Lorcan volteo a ver feo a su hermano. Lysander rodo los ojos y se disculpo (solo con Lorcan) Ted no se ofendió, suspiro sabiendo que existía esa posibilidad.**

'Si, también por eso.' **Se detuvo antes de llegar a la casa de los gritos, donde se hallaba precisamente su "problema".** 'ahora… ¿están listos para entrar?' **Ted se detuvo antes de llegar a la casa de los gritos. Ambos asintieron.** 'bien… otra cosa.' **Ted se regreso.** 'por obvias razones no entro luciendo… así. Así que ayudaría bastante si solo siguieran el juego, hasta que encuentre el momento perfecto para soltarle la bomba ¿creen que podrían con eso? Se que les estoy pidiendo demasiado pero…'

'lo entendemos Lupin es importante.' **Lysander lo apresuro.** 'solo te pido algo.' **Ted lo invitó a que continuara. Lysander sonrio malicioso y miro de reojo a su hermano para después ver a Ted.** 'quiero ser el primero en ver al hombre lobo.' **Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Lorcan se acerco a él y lo empujo.**

'¡Eso es injusto Lysander! tú ni siquiera querías venir.' **Lorcan le dijo con los brazos cruzados.**

 _¿Por qué me pareció buena idea traer a este par? Se la van a pasar acosando a papá… lo hecho, hecho esta, además ya les dije lo de Boxi, entrarían aunque me echara para atrás con todo esto._

'Saben, la habitación en donde esta es muy pequeña, no es como si no pudieran verlo ambos. Solo tranquilícense ¿quieren? Él sigue muy débil.' **Ted les dijo para después continuar con su camino a la casa de los gritos.**

'ya escuchaste Lysander…' **Lorcan lo empujo siguiendo a Ted. Lysander rio y lo empujo de vuelta.**

'mira quien lo dice, tú eres el loco obsesionado con las criaturas mágicas…' **Lorcan lo miro ofendido y camino aprisa alejándose de su hermano, Lysander sonrió divertido y lo siguió. '** Lo lamento…' **Dijo divertido.**

 **Los gemelos Scamander no dejaron de "pelear" en el camino a la habitación, Lorcan se detuvo cuando Ted les pidió que bajaran la voz, pero Lysander seguía insistiendo así que comenzó a discutir con él a base de murmullos. Eso ayudo a Ted, seguía pensando en la mentira que les diría a los cuatro merodeadores para que no dejaran la casa de los gritos.**

 _¿Un apocalipsis zombie? Suena bastante creíble, así yo me pondría en el papel de héroe, a papá le puede gustar eso… olvídalo Ted…_

'de acuerdo.' **Ted se detuvo frente a la habitación que albergaba a su padre y sus otros tres amigos. Trago saliva y de pronto se sintió algo mareado, sus manos le comenzaron a sudar y sentía los hombros mas tensos que de costumbre.**

'¡Ya basta Lysander yo lo veré primero!' **Lorcan le dijo en el murmuro más ruidoso que la humanidad ha escuchado. Lysander lo detuvo antes de que chocara contra el metamorfomago.** 'Ya basta…'

'ibas a chocar con ese' **Lysander vio despectivamente a Ted. Lorcan se volteo y miro a Ted, parecía… nervioso.** '¿Qué le pasa ahora eh? Tú eres el experto con los animales.' **Lorcan se acerco a Ted.**

'Ted… ¿estás bien?' **Le dijo en un hilo de voz, se dio cuenta que solo miraba la puerta y lo entendió… estaba asustado. Le había recordado a su ultima mascota, era un perro que sufría (según Lorcan) "pánico a la oxigenación", cada vez que Lysander lo quería sacar a pasear el perro miraba la puerta de la misma manera que Ted, entrando en un dilema interno. Sonrió y volteo a ver a su hermano transmitiéndole la memoria con la mirada, Lysander lo entendió y lo miro con una mueca de desacuerdo, pero a Lorcan no le importo y se giro con Ted para acariciar su cabello era lo que hacia con su pequeño cachorrito.**

'Lorcan, eso es extraño…' **Lysander le recordó mientras miraba sonrojado la pared arañada de la casa de los gritos. Ted alejo su cabeza al sentir los dedos de Lorcan enredarse en su cabellera, parpadeo un par de veces y miro a Lorcan que solo sonreía.**

'puedes hacerlo Ted.' **Dijo Lorcan recordando como su perro finalmente supero ese pavor con el paso del tiempo (y murió ese mismo día.). Ted suspiro y miro la puerta pensando en las palabras del gemelo.**

 _Tiene razón, tienes sangre Gryffindor, la prueba está ahí, del otro lado de la habitación. Vamos Ted puedes hacerlo… tu lo trajiste para eso._

 **Para cuando reacciono, Ted ya estaba a mitad de la habitación. Los cuatro merodeadores seguían en los brazos de Morfeo. Peter de hecho roncaba con total libertad arrullando a los otros tres forasteros del tiempo, a James no parecía incomodarle para nada el pequeño sillón en donde estaba, Sirius seguía con la espalda descubierta ignorando por completo el frio que hacia afuera y Remus… bueno Remus dormía tranquilamente a pesar de las heridas que todavía estaban a flor de piel.**

'Wow!' **Lorcan se asomo. Ted se giro y lo callo con un "shhh" no estaba preparado para que despertaran, no todavía.** 'Wow…' **repitió en un murmuro entrando de puntitas, le había quitado a Lysander el botiquín y dirigió sus pasos a Remus, claro.**

'¡Teníamos un acuerdo Lorcan!' **Lysander dijo también en un murmuro apresurando su pasos, en afán de alcanzar a su hermano pateo accidentalmente a Peter que se quejo moviéndose. A Ted se le subieron los colores al rostro y miro molesto a ambos chicos.**

'¿Qué demonios hacen?' **Les dijo molesto… murmurando. Ambos gemelos se detuvieron en seco.** 'ustedes dos ¡aléjense de él!' **Señalo a su padre. Lorcan y Lysander hicieron un espejo copiando los mismo movimientos del otro hasta que Lorcan piso a Peter, Ted chillo al escuchar nuevamente un quejido del chico en la alfombra.** '¡Con cuidado!' **Lysander miro molesto a Ted.**

'No lo hizo adrede Lupin.' **Le reclamo el mayor de los gemelos.**

'No, está bien Ted. Lo siento.' **Lorcan se asomo detrás de su hermano que lo miraba desaprobatoriamente.** 'fui un tonto.'

'tú no eres tonto Lorcan…' **Lysander lo reprimió y Lorcan solo asintió para que por fin se callara. Ted corrió a ponerse delante de ellos y los detuvo, tanto murmullo ruidoso terminaría despertando a alguno de los merodeadores, a Peter en especifico.**

'De acuerdo, mírenlo… en silencio.' **Ted los amenazo a los dos, ambos gemelos asintieron al mismo tiempo.** 'necesito curarlo para después… no sé que voy hacer después.'

'podemos empezar a crear teorías.' **Ted escucho sorprendido a Lysander, él había estado nefasto en todo este asunto desde el principio pero ahora tenia una mirada parecida a la de Lorcan.** 'tengo una idea Lorc, tu inspecciona al licántropo, yo me encargare de los otros tres.'

'¿De qué hablas? No.' **Ted dijo asustado, olvidándose de los murmullos. Ambos gemelos fueron quien lo callaron con el singular "shhhh". Lysander pasó por encima de Peter y se agacho para inspeccionarlo.** 'Alto… no…no lo toques…' **Ted dijo tratando de seguir con los murmullos pero era muy difícil estaba entrando en pánico de nuevo, enserio no se sentía preparado para enfrentar a alguno de los merodeadores.** 'No quiero que despierten ¿de acuerdo? No sé cómo reaccionar. Lysander ten… ahyy no.' **Ted mejor se giro cuando vio como Lysander metía sus dedos en la boca de Peter.** 'Esta fue una mala idea Ted, mala idea, estoy muerto.. que muerto…'

'Lys.' **Lorcan se giro con su hermano, Lysander levanto la mirada con una sonrisa en el rostro pero al ver la mirada de su hermano que miraba a Ted lo entendió. Tal vez Ted no estaba preparado para todo esto.**

'Lupin…' **Lysander lo llamo. Ted seguía pensando en cómo Harry iba a usar su cabeza como otro de sus trofeos de colección que guardaba en un cuarto… exclusivamente para eso.** 'Lupin…' **Lo llamo con enfado.** 'Lupin no se van a despertar, tranquilo…'

'va a colgarme, Merlín… Voldemort se va a sentir afortunado después de que se enteren de lo que me va hacer…'

'que exagerado…' **Lysander dejo ese asunto por la paz y se volvió sonriéndole a Peter. Lorcan tosió y Lysander suspiro con fastidio.** 'ya lo intente…'

'pues vuelve a intentarlo, estamos inspeccionando a su padre, se lo merece.' **Lysander asintió un par de veces y se volvió con Ted.**

'Lupin…' **Lo llamo una vez mas pero Ted solo negaba.** 'Ted.' **Subió el tono de voz, Ted se giro con la intención de callarlo otra vez. Lysander le sonrió fingiendo empatía.** 'no van a despertar, sabemos cómo hacer esto. No es la primera vez que lo hacemos…' **Ted lo miro algo asustado.**

 _¿A quien mas le han metido los dedos a la boca? ¿Y cómo es que nadie los ha detenido?_

'Lorcan lo hizo horas atrás contigo…' **Lysander leyó su pensamiento de inmediato. Ted miro ligeramente boquiabierto a Lorcan.** 'necesitamos ver si no tiene algún estrago en el tiempo, ya sabes… puede ser una despartición… algo extrema por ser una brecha ancha de tiempo…' **Se volvió con Peter, le giro la cabeza para inspeccionar su cuello y orejas.** '¿No quieres a tu padre en partes no? si es que alguien de ellos tiene eso y no se le atiende rápido va a ser peor.' **Lysander lo miro nuevamente y aunque Ted comprendía, no dejaba de sentir esos nervios debajo de la piel.**

'Ted si despiertan, te seguiremos el juego. No te preocupes…' **Lorcan le dijo amable.** 'la idea de los zombies me agrada…' **Ted arrugo la frente.**

 _Eso lo había pensado… como sea, no es como si tuviera otra opción, además es cierto si es que algo les paso me sentiré peor, no puedo regresarlos en partes…_

'¿les ayudo en algo?' **Ted dijo resignado. Lysander señalo a Lorcan sin quitarle la mirada a las uñas de Peter. Ted se acerco a Lorcan que había sacado una especie de lupa mirando con detenimiento las heridas de Remus.** '¿Todo bien? él… ¿él esta bien?' **Esta vez su voz sonó temblorosa. Lorcan suspiro y miro a Remus arrugando la frente, eso no ayudo a los nervios de Ted.** 'Lorcan…'

'no son de despartición…' **Ted lo miro decepcionado. Era obvio que no. La noche pasada había sido luna llena…**

 _Creí que había sido claro en eso._

'pero son muy delicadas, necesitamos de inmediato cerrarlas Ted.' **Lorcan lo miro con preocupación, con tanta preocupación que Ted se invadió de ella.** 'lo antes posible.' **Le aclaro.**

'¿Puedes hacerlo?' **Ted le pregunto con la misma preocupación, Lorcan miro a Remus y cambio de lente a la lupa que tenia en las manos para mirar de nuevo a Remus, tomo un poco de sangre seca y la tallo entre sus dedos para después mirar de nuevo las heridas de Remus, Ted se impaciento pero entendía que necesitaba tiempo para que le diera una respuesta, para controlarse decidió mirar a otra parte, con Lysander…**

 _Ahyyy no… ¿este que está haciendo?_

 **Lysander hurgaba debajo de la ropa interior de James.**

'¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡Déjalo en paz!' **Lysander salto del susto y miro a Ted con enfado.** '¿Tienes idea de quién es, cerebrito? Es el padre de Harry Potter, no quiero que despierte y se sienta violado o algo! necesitamos que nazca.' **Lysander rodo los ojos y suspiro pidiendo paciencia.** 'Hablo enserio Scamander.' **Ted lo señalo.**

'¿Crees que lo hago para molestarte?' **Lysander le dijo de nuevo en un murmuro ruidoso.** 'la despartición aplica en todo el cuerpo ¿okay? Si estas tan preocupado por Harry Potter agradece que estoy haciendo esto.' **Ted pensó en la idea y ladeo su cabeza asintiendo.** '¿Puedo continuar?' **Ted asintió de nuevo resignado.**

'Pero se gentil ¿quieres?' **Lysander negó confundido por las palabras de Lupin.**

'No es como si lo estuviera disfrutando Lupin…' **Dijo Lysander volviendo a lo suyo. Ted no quiso mirar mas y mejor decidió volver con su padre.**

'¿Y bien?' **Ted dijo con fastidio, seguía pensando en lo que Lysander estaba haciendo. Lorcan se detuvo de limpiar las heridas de Remus para mirar a Ted.**

'Podemos hacerlo Ted, pero primero necesito desinfectar. Quitar toda la sangre contaminada de su cuerpo, mira…' **Lorcan le mostro el abdomen de su padre, estaba ensangrentado. Ted miro con lastima a Remus, no pudo evitar acariciar su cabello.**

 _Enserio eres un héroe pa'_

'seguro fue horrible estar solo todo este tiempo.' **Lorcan le dijo en el mismo tono que Luna solía usar cuando decía una verdad incomoda. Ted lo miro y retiro la mano del cabello de su padre asintiendo tímido, ya saben no quería verse como el chico huérfano herido. Ted miro a Lorcan pero no sabía exactamente como continuar la conversación sin verse incomodo.**

'¿Ya terminaste con este?' **Lysander señalaba a Sirius, afortunadamente había interrumpido el incomodo momento entre Lorcan y Ted que solo dejo salir todo el aire que había retenido. Lorcan negó y señalo a Remus.** 'Por cierto Lupin…' **Ted volteo a verlo.** 'Harry Potter puede dormir tranquilo…' **Señalo con su pulgar a James, Ted cerró los ojos negando pero a los pocos segundos no pudo evitar reír. Lysander lo miro de reojo y sonrió divertido.** 'Si claro, ahora ríes…' **Lysander dijo divertido mientras le hacía a un lado el cabello a Sirius para comenzar con su inspección.**

'Pues parecías muy entretenido Scamander.' **Ted dijo más relajado. Lysander rio y negó.** 'entonces… ¿en qué ayudo?'

'puedes empezar con inventar mejores comentarios…' **Lysander dijo mirando el oído del ojo gris con una lupa más pequeña que la de Lorcan.** 'A los de séptimo sí que se les seca el cerebro con tanto examen…'

'bueno es la prueba de que lo usamos… deberías de intentarlo Lysander seguro puede convertirse en una gran satisfacción para ti.' **Lysander rio.**

'Enserio necesitas mejorar si quieres herirme.' **Ted negó empezando a divertirse.**

'Ted, ¿puedes…?' **Lorcan le entrego a Ted el pañuelo lleno de sangre pidiéndole con señas que lo limpiara** 'espera antes… guantes. No queremos que se empeore.' **Ted se levanto pero Lorcan lo detuvo, le mostro un liquido azul rey.** 'Con esto… esteriliza.' **Ted se volvió a sentar abriendo el frasco, se mojo ligeramente las manos.** 'Solo ten cuidado…' **Lorcan se limpio la nariz con su antebrazo, no quería infectarse las manos con nada.** 'voltea la botella dos veces y luego dobla el trapo. Reacciona diferente con este tipo de tela, si pones mucho se puede volver una especie de acido.'

¿Por qué no lo haces con otro entonces?' **Lysander lo miro de nuevo con fastidio. Ted se arrepintió de haber preguntado.** 'De acuerdo…' **Ted finalmente mojo con cuidado el trapo, se lo entrego a Lorcan y se entretuvo con mirar. Miro de reojo a ambos chicos; realmente parecían estar hechos para todo esto.**

'¡Aja!' **Lysander dijo con una sonrisa, parecía haber descubierto algo en el cuello de Sirius.**

'¿Qué sucede? Esta…'

'¡sehh!' **Dijo Lysander como si fuera algo bueno.** 'Wow… es profundo. Tienen que ver esto.' **Ted y Lorcan se levantaron y caminaron hacia con Sirius, era como un canal rojo, al principio Ted creyó que era sangre pero cuando Lysander le prestó la lupa pudo notar que la piel se movía se sumía como si se tratara de un agujero negro.** 'No les parece increíble…'

'¡Nah!' **Ted dijo con horror lanzando la lupa.**

'tienes que ver de dónde parte Lys, el final parece estar detrás de la oreja.' **Lorcan volvió a echarle un vistazo. Lysander asintió revisando la oreja de Sirius, si ahí parecía haber una pequeña línea también. El mayor de los gemelos felicito a su pequeño hermano, Lorcan enserio tenía talento.**

'Basta, no sonrían' **Ted dijo mirando con preocupación a Sirius.** '¿creen que pueden curarlo?'

'podemos detenerlo por ahora.' **Lysander le dijo frio, Ted suspiro preocupado y se tallo la cara pensando en el nuevo problema, hasta que escucho la risa de ambos gemelos, los miro de reojo todavía con la preocupación en la mirada.** 'tranquilo Lupin, va a estar bien.' **Lysander le dijo mirando el hombro de Sirius con una sonrisa. Ted sonrió divertido y empujo al chico.** 'que mala suerte que yo no pueda transformarme, tu cara fue un poema…' **Lysander dijo entre risas.**

'eres un idiota Scamander, me sacaste un susto.' **Ted regreso con su padre.** 'mas te vale no dejarle marca ¿me oíste? O juro que tu casa va a pagar por tu ofensa en el próximo partido de Quidditch.' **Lysander rio. Él era parte del equipo de Ravenclaw, era buscador.**

'¿eso sueñan los tejones entonces?' **Lysander dijo mirando a su hermano que le pasaba la poción adecuada para la despartición de Sirius. Lysander la vertió con cuidado cuando comenzó hacer espuma Lorcan le paso una segunda poción, esta era color coral.** 'Es para que no le deje marca. Así no sabrá que le paso.' **Ted sonrió impresionado, enserio los Ravenclaws pensaban en todo.** '¿lo ves Lupin estamos contigo? Espero que con eso se te quite el miedo.' **Ted miro incrédulo a Lysander, al parecer el también había heredado eso de Luna.** 'oh-oh…'

'te mato.' **Ted se levanto cauteloso mirando a Sirius, todo podía ser posible ahora con este par de gemelos.**

'Tranquilo Lupin, es solo que vamos a tener que ponérselo un par de veces mas…' **Dijo cambiando el lente de la lupa.** 'no deja de separarse la piel. Lorc, pásame el controlador, necesito inmovilizar las células…'

'¿Qué vas hacer qué?' **Ted camino preocupado de nuevo con Sirius. Lysander empujo a Ted, de pronto sintió que el metamorfomago invadía su espacio personal y profesional.**

'Oye, agradezco que él este dormido. No necesito que estés encima de mí, se lo que hago.' **Lysander lo tranquilizo.**

'Va a estar bien Ted, como tu papá.' **Lorcan le sonrió a Ted que miro cauteloso a Sirius. Lysander volvió a señalar a su hermano y su sonrisa pensando que era suficiente prueba para confiar en su palabra.**

'¿Te sonrió igual para que confíes?' **Lysander imito la sonrisa de su hermano pero Ted solo lo empujo de la cara.** 'Cuidado… la poción.'

'es solo que no podía seguir mirando ese horrible rostro, Lorcan es lindo, tú…'

'somos iguales. Ahora entiendo porque no entraste a Ravenclaw Lupin, tu cerebro está algo vacio.' **Lysander señalo su cabeza, Ted se despeino y sonrió haciendo el azul de su cabello más brillante.** '¿Qué significa eso?'

'esta feliz.' **Lorcan dijo sin quitarle la mirada a la herida de Remus. Ted lo miro sorprendido.**

'Oh por cierto Lupin creo que es un buen momento para que te enteres…' **Lysander seguía aplicando la poción en Sirius.** 'mi hermano hurta tu cepillo de dientes.' **Ted miro a Lorcan boquiabierto. Lorcan solo se encogió en sus hombros odiando internamente a Lysander.** 'Tranquilo es solo profesionalmente.' **Ted le arrojo una almohada al gemelo mayor que solo rio.**

'¡Lorcan! ¡Yo que creía que los olvidaba en casa!' **Ted dijo en parte aliviado comenzaba a creer que tenía alguna enfermedad de pérdida de memoria, eso o que había ofendido algún duende.** 'que alivio…' **Dijo resbalándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Lorcan no se atrevió a mirarlo, esa reacción había sido mejor de la que había imaginado, no quería que con una mirada de él se arruinara todo, porque si Ted se molestaba, Lorcan se despedía de su oportunidad para estar frente a un hombre lobo.** 'oye, para la próxima…' **Lorcan imagino lo peor.** '…si necesitas algo solo dímelo ¿si?' **El gemelo se detuvo para comenzar a guardar sus cosas y largarse de ahí… hasta que su cerebro termino de analizar la frase de Ted. El gemelo lo miro sorprendido y negó dando a entender que no le había entendido.** 'Prefiero saber que yo te lo di a creer que me estoy volviendo loco.' **Lysander rio. Lorcan estaba ligeramente boquiabierto, todavía sin comprender la actitud de Ted.**

'¿eh-eh-enserio?' **Lorcan lo miro expectante. Ted asintió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.** '¿no te incomoda? ¿N-no te parece…' **Lysander lo miro de reojo atento a su siguiente palabra.** '…demente?' **Dijo mirando las sabanas y con algo de vergüenza en la voz, Lysander trago saliva y antes de poder decir algo Ted rio divertido.**

'Nah… había escuchado que te gustaba la investigación de criaturas y todo eso, pero ahora que lo veo con mis propios ojos enserio creo que eres genial Lorcan.' **Lorcan parpadeo confundido.** 'Para mí sería un honor que me hicieras parte de tus investigaciones, seguro que soy una especie única… estoy loco Lorcan, enserio.' **Lorcan rio divertido sintiéndose más relajado.** 'no deberías de dejarlo. Se que hay varios alumnos que se burlan de ti, créeme te entiendo pero debes de entender que ellos envidian eso que haces cuando estas frente a una bestia… o una persona.' **Se señalo así mismo, pero Lorcan no parecia entender esa referencia. Él solo lo hacía para saber más, era un simple hobby o fetiche… según los demás.** 'los sanas Lorcan.' **Ted le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y para dejárselo claro señalo a su padre. Lorcan miro sus manos y sonrió tímidamente.** '¿ves? es genial… de hecho me haces envidiarte.' **Se despeino mirando a su padre. Lorcan le sonrió tímidamente a Ted, le había halagado demasiado todas esas palabras, sobretodo porque no sabía que Ted supiera a que se dedicaba… ni siquiera pensaba que supiera de su existencia.**

'¿y a ti porque te molestaban?' **Lysander interrumpo los pensamientos de Lorcan, el gemelo menor miro a su hermano y después dirigió su mirada a Ted. El metamorfomago borro lentamente su sonrisa sin quitar los ojos de su padre, suspiro y bajo la mirada torciendo la boca, no parecía querer hablar del tema, hace unas horas los merodeadores le habían recordado esas pesadas burlas que le hacían, y se había puesto mal, peor de lo que había imaginado. Eso solo significaba que le seguía importando todas esas cosas.** 'Lo siento…' **Lysander dijo al ver a Ted cabizbajo, Ted alzo la mirada y negó.**

'Nah… no tienes porque disculparte.' **Ted dijo desganado.** 'los chicos solían molestarme con mis padres.' **Lorcan arrugo la frente mirando a Remus, no entendía la razón.** 'A ti te parece fascinante, pero sigue sin haber tanta gente con la mente abierta ¿sabes?' **Ted suspiro acariciando la mano de Remus mientras pensaba en su madre.** 'después de un tiempo me di cuenta que solamente lo hacían para molestarme. Digo, lo que hago con mi imagen es genial.' **Dijo transformando su rostro al mismo que los gemelos. Lorcan rio fascinado. Ted continuo hablando con esa apariencia.** 'Si olvidar que mis exámenes en Transformaciones eran los mejores.' **El falso gemelo rio recargando su cabeza en la base de la cama. Lysander admitió que era una buena ventaja.** 'Pero supongo que siempre me molesto que se burlaran de la combinación de mis padres…' **Volvió a mirar a Remus, cuando suspiro volvió a transformar su rostro al de siempre. Lorcan volvió a sonreír sorprendido, los metamorfomagos era una de sus secciones favoritas en sus investigaciones y ahora que tenía el permiso de Ted podía adentrarse con total libertad en su investigación.** 'Un hombre lobo y una metamorfomaga.' **Sonrió Ted volviendo a sujetar la mano de Remus que movió su rostro para acomodarse mejor en la almohada.**

'seh, la gente suele ser muy idiota.' **Lysander dijo llenando el cuello de Sirius de nuevo con la poción coral neutralizando poco a poco la despartición. Los tres asintieron dándole la razón al chico.**

 **Después de una hora los gemelos Scamander terminaron con cada una de sus tareas. Ted termino realmente cansado, había tenido que cargar a Sirius y hacerle respirar una especie de cloroformo que los hermanos Scamander habían perfeccionado con el ya famoso nabo alucinógeno. Ted se volvió a sentir mal pero no tenía otra opción quería que Sirius siguiera despierto. Remus por su parte quedo esterilizado solo faltaba acelerar el procesos de cicatrización de cada una de sus heridas, pero al parecer los hermanos Scamander (Lorcan) tendría que bajar al aula de pociones para preparar ese remedio. Lysander se había ofrecido a quedarse pero Ted lo invito (obligo) a regresar con su hermano. Lorcan le dio la tarea de ir por comida para los cuatro viajeros y Ted.**

'Volveremos pronto Ted.' **Lorcan dijo guardando sus guantes. Ted asintió acompañándolos a la puerta por raro que sonaba prefería que Lysander se quedara con los merodeadores no quería enfrentarlos todavía.**

'Claro.' **Ted dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta Lorcan sonrió y cruzo la puerta, Lysander lo siguió pero fue detenido por Ted.** 'Oye, ¿tienes más de esa cosa para dormir?' **Trato de no sonar tan desesperado pero la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso por todo esto. Lysander lo miro y negó sonriendo.**

'Vamos Lupin…' **Lysander susurro para que su hermano no le escuchara.** 'puedes con esto. Aprovecha este tiempo para crear una buena historia ¿sí?' **Ted asintió sin estar del todo convencido, Lysander puso su mano en el hombro de Ted para brindarle apoyo.** 'Tienes que hacerlo.' **Le advirtió.** 'comienzas a agradarme.' **Le dijo dándole un golpecito amigable en el hombro, Ted dibujo una media sonrisa.** 'no puedes hacerle esto a Lorcan, si te expulsan no tendrá oportunidad de continuar con su investigación.' **Lysander miro a su hermano que miraba maravillado la entrada del sauce boxeador.** 'Te lo advierto.' **Ted asintió despeinando su cabellera rubia y azul.** 'te veo en un rato Lupin.' **el gemelo mayor metió sus manos en los bolsillos y bajo para reunirse con su hermano.**

'Oye…' **Ted lo volvió a llamar. Lysander volteo a mitad de las escaleras.** 'Esto es un secreto ¿recuerdas? Nada de comentarios.' **Lysander rodo los ojos y asintió, Ted sonrió.** 'Gracias Scamander.'

'Hufflepuffs…' **Lysander bufo dándole la espalda.** 'Siempre tan sentimentales.' **Ted rio negando. Cuando escucho que ambos gemelos cerraron la entrada volvió a la habitación. Mientras miro a los cuatro merodeadores pensaba en lo que les iba a decir, ya ni siquiera recordaba la imagen con la que les había despedido la última vez. Se acerco a un puff que estaba cerca de James.**

'es inevitable no pensar en Harry cuando te veo.' **Ted dijo con fastidio quitando la mirada de James. Mejor se levanto y camino a la ventana, no pensaba en nada solo miraba como el frio viento movía y le arrancaba hojas a los arboles… Ted pensó en esas hojas que eran arrancadas, miro como volaban desenfrenadamente en el aire, perdidas, sin control, desordenadas, sin rumbo… en algún punto sintió lastima por ellas.**

 _Nadie puede negar que soy un Hufflepuff… mira que por unas hojas…_

 **Recargo su cabeza en el marco de la ventana concentrándose en las hojas que se movían al antojo de ese frio viento. Al cabo de un rato el único chico despierto en la habitación comenzó a inundar su mente de aquellos pensamientos que tenía que suprimir para poder conciliar el sueño. Pensó en la foto de su baúl, pensó en esas crueles bromas, pensó en Harry y Ginny, pensó en la palabra "mamá", pensó en el desequilibrio emocional que tenía, en las alergias, pensó en la guerra, pensó en que no tenia historia para cuando su padre despertara, pensó en los exámenes y en las solicitudes de trabajo, pensó en lo difícil que sería encontrar un hogar, se imaginó solo, pensó en la idea de dejar a los Potter, pensó en la reacción de James, vio a James odiándolo, pensó en ese viejo periódico, pensó en las medallas colgadas en su pared, recordó un par de lapidas, pensó en San Mungo, pensó en Albus, pensó en su existencia, pensó en su cabello platinado, pensó en el olvido, pensó en su título de Premio Anual, pensó en la decepción, pensó en el secreto que le estaba escondiendo a su mejor amigo Dewey, pensó en el engaño que se hacía así mismo, pensó en el unicornio que había dejado en el bosque, pensó en aquel libro que no había regresado a la biblioteca, pensó en lo frio que estaba el clima, pensó, pensó y pensó, hasta que su ser se sintió lo suficientemente drenado para catalogarse como un estorbo.**

'Demonios…' **Ted dijo mirando a las hojas con una lagrima en el rostro. Uso su túnica y limpio toscamente sus ojos, estaba molesto y triste.** 'esto no tiene sentido…' **Dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras ponía ambos puños cerrados a un costado de ambas sienes, negaba con fuerza y lloraba en silencio por miedo a no despertar al cuarteto que tenia detrás.**

 _Y soy un cobarde también… ¡basta Ted! tienes que controlarte._

 **Dijo al sentir este tirón en la cabeza como la noche anterior, comenzaba a descontrolarse.**

 _Tranquilo… tranquilo… respira, respira… no es cierto, nada de eso es cierto… respira… res…_

 **Se detuvo y respiro con los ojos cerrados, pero la opresión en su pecho era demasiada para apagar todo ese daño que se estaba provocando así mismo. Se tapo la boca con fuerza para que no escucharan su llanto.**

 _Soy un estorbo, ni siquiera entiendo porque estoy vivo, solo causo problemas… soy un maldito caso de caridad! Todo mundo me ve con lástima! No quiero ser eso! No soy eso!_

 **Cerro tan fuerte los ojos que le comenzaba a doler los parpados. El tironeo en su cabeza se había desplazado hasta la media espalda y comenzaba a punzarle.**

 _Tranquilo… tienes que tranquilizarte, solo falta que le llamen a Ginny de nuevo… ya no quiero ser una carga… tienes que tranquilizarte Ted maldita sea!_

 **Un sollozo agudo salió forzado de la boca de Ted, el chico apretó con más fuerza su mandíbula para contenerse. Hasta que escucho un ronroneo de James, se quedo estático aguantando la respiración, hasta que volvió a escuchar los ronquidos del Gryffindor volvió a respirar.**

 _En serio déjate de estas tonterías, vas arruinarlo todo otra vez. Tranquilo… ¡tienes que tranquilizarte Ted! ¡ya basta! BASTA! BASTA!_

 **Abrió los ojos de golpe y parpadeo inmóvil, sollozo un rato pero estaba inmóvil.**

 _Victoire… Victoire…_

 **Ted comenzó a dibujar el rostro de la chica, cada vez que repetía su nombre en su mente, su cerebro le mandaba una imagen de ella.**

 _Victoire… Victoire…_

 **Cerró los ojos, pero esta vez no presiono con fuerza.**

 **Pensó en la curiosidad que le invadía al escucharla llorar desde su cuna, pensó en lo rosadas que estaban sus mejillas después de haber caído al lago en aquel domingo de pesca, pensó en la primera vez que la abrazo, pensó en lo irritable que le era de pequeña, pensó en el sonido de sus zapatos cuando lo seguía por la casa, en el sonido vacio que se producía cuando se detenía porque él volteaba a su alrededor, pensó en la primera vez que le saco la lengua, pensó en las veces que la molestaba tanto hasta hacerla llorar, pensó en lo testaruda que era, pensó en los extraños emparedados que ambos se hacían para el otro, recordó todas las citas al peluquero, pensó en el bonito sonido que hacían sus llantos juntos, pensó en sus vestidos manchados cientos de veces por lodo, pensó en la primera vez que ambos subieron a un árbol, pensó en sus dedos entrelazados haciendo una promesa, en las galletas que escondían, en lo insoportable que eran los raspones en las rodillas, pensó en las veces que la había tomado de la mano, pensó en el olor de su cabello cuando se quedaba dormida en su hombro, pensó en lo difícil que era aguantar el dolor de las vacunas solo para que ella no temiera, pensó en el brillo en sus ojos cuando le dijo que se le había caído su primer diente, pensó en todo lo que compraron con el dinero de sus dientes, pensó en los intentos fallidos por conocer a Santa, pensó en la sensación que tuvo al verla con su uniforme de Ravenclaw, pensó en las graciosas muecas que hacían cada vez que se encontraban con un espejo de broma, recordó lo sonrojada que estaba cuando le platico sobre su primera regla, pensó en lo tragona que era en esos días, en el vacío que sintió al verla salir a su primera cita, pensó en lo miserable que se sintió al verla con el corazón roto, recordó la vez que intervino contra un chico de Slytherin que le había robado un beso, recordó cuando tiraron a James de las escaleras, pensó en las veces que ambos se les congelo el cerebro por comer demasiado rápido el helado mágico, pensó en su primer beso, pensó en las veces que lo animo a escaparse a un concierto, pensó en esa vez que le enseñaron a Albus a decir popo, pensó en como arrugaba su nariz al estudiar en la biblioteca, en la mirada de preocupación que tenía cada vez que se lesionaba en algún partido de Quidditch, en la sensación que sentía cuando abría los ojos y se encontraba con esos ojos, pensó en las peleas de globos de agua en el verano, en sus pies descalzos dejando huellas al correr, pensó en las veces que le había acomodado la corbata, pensó en las veces que cruzaban miradas en el gran comedor, en las bromas locales que tenían, en lo abrazable que era la chica, en las perfectas imitaciones que ambos hacían de sus padres y de Harry, pensó en su sonrisa, pensó en la vez que giraron hasta vomitar, recordó lo absurdos que eran al bailar ritmos latinos, pensó en la primera vez que se escaparon de la casa, pensó en lo ágil e intrépida que era, pensó en ese lado "malvado" que tenia, en lo atractiva que era, pensó en la primera vez que había soñado con ella, pensó en lo cálida que era su mano, pensó en ella, pensó en Victoire…**

'Victoire.' **Dijo como si se tratara de un alivio para su alma y la verdad eso era. Miro de nuevo hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya no había hojas en aquel árbol. Estaba todo limpio, con el mismo aire pero todo estaba limpio. Se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido ese tirón, su respiración había vuelto al mismo ritmo de antes y se sentía extrañamente cómodo.** 'Te amo.' **Dijo con los labios temblándole y termino sonriendo al paisaje.** 'te amo Victoire.' **Rio en silencio.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿ahora me entiendes?' **Victoire dijo exhausta de hablar, se desplomo completamente en una de las bancas del patio. Frank parecía estar contando algo en su mente como si estuviera tratando de acomodar datos pero eran demasiados que se había confundido.** '¿Frank?'

'¿Qué? Si! si te entiendo…' **Mintió.** 'entonces… ¿te gusta Ted?' **Dijo titubeante, la chica suspiro y negó.**

'No Frank…' **Frank mordió su labio frustrado, temiendo que todo ese mareo de palabras volviera a empezar.** 'Yo lo amo. No fui clara ¿verdad? Déjame explicarte den…'

'¡no!' **Frank la detuvo de las manos suplicándole con la mirada que no lo intentara.** '¡Ya se! Ya se lo que tienes que hacer.' **Victoire lo miro interesada. Frank miro de reojo y pensó en lo horrible que era esta situación.** 'me refiero a que… es como los…' **Miraba a su alrededor pero no había nada con que comparar esto.** 'los renos…' **Victoire arrugo la frente.**

'¿Los renos? ¿Qué renos? ¿los renos de Santa?' **Victoire quiso ser lo más concreta posible, esto era importante para ella. Frank se sentía como un completo idiota ¿Por qué había escogido los renos? Solo porque recordó que no faltaba mucho para navidad.**

'seh…' **Dijo titubeante.** 'ya sabes los renos… Rodolfo… Santa… los renos…' **Dijo con una voz chillona a punto de admitir lo patético que era.** 'Victoire la verdad es que…'

'¡lo entiendo!' **Victoire salto emocionada.** '¡Como Rodolfo y Santa! ¡Claro!' **Frank abrió los ojos confundido.** 'Alguien tiene que mostrarle a Ted que es importante ¡que puede llegar a Santa!'

'Tú… eres… ¿Santa?' **Frank la miro de pies a cabeza, la imagen simplemente no se relacionaba. Victoire se quedo congelada y de pronto asintió.** 'entonces… ¿Cómo se supone que tu vas a escogerlo? ¿Santa lo escogió verdad?'

'la historia dice que Santa lo necesito, tuvo un problema y ninguno de los otros renos pudo ayudarlo ¿cierto?' **Frank no podía relacionar esta analogía con la relación de Victoire y Ted.** 'solo así Rodolfo llego a ser Rodolfo, "el elegido".'

'¿ahora hablamos de Harry Potter? ¿Por qué no solo hablas con él?' **Victoire lo miro amenazante.** 'o podemos volver con Harry…' **Frank se quedo mirando a otro lado que no fueran esas amenazantes orbitas color océano.**

'tú vas a ser los renos Frank, tu y los demás chicos...' **Frank sacudió su cabeza sorprendido.** 'yo estaré en problemas todo el tiempo y… tenemos que planear algo grande, algo que solo Ted pueda resolver.'

'woahhhh… alto ahí Victoire, no creo que… que…'

'Silencio Longbottom estoy pensando.' **Frank cerro de inmediato la boca, se estaba dando cuenta lo intimidante que era la "dulce" Victoire.** 'Ted es bueno volando… pero Wood es mejor.' **Dijo la chica rascando su barbilla.**

'¿Volar? ¿en que estas pensando?' **Frank toco despacio el hombro de la chica.**

'caer de la torre de astronomía, pero nah…' **Frank trago saliva y negó rápidamente, esto era una locura. Victoire estaba decidida a ponerse en extremo peligro y todo por su culpa, ¿Cómo es que había acabado en esta situación?**

'Victoire… ¿Qué se supone que hacen los renos en este plan?' **Dijo algo asustado. Victoire lo miro y le sonrió pero Frank sabía que no era una bonita noticia… al menos no para él.**

'Frankie…' **Ahí lo aseguro.** 'tú tienes que incitar a Ted a ayudarme, retarlo ya sabes…' **Frank rasco su cabeza en conflicto, en realidad no sabía. Además no podía, Ted era su amigo ¿Cómo iba a incitarlo?** 'Hasta que me salve y se dé cuenta que solo es él. Que él es "el elegido".' **Cada vez que Victoire decía "elegido" hacia un tipo de voz profunda y mística acompañada con un ademan de ambas manos Para Frank era algo difícil tomarla enserio.** '¡Bien!' **Frank salto asustado** 'pensare en algo. Te veo en la tarde.' **Frank apretó los labios y aunque se negaba parecía que para Victoire estaba asintiendo con euforia.** 'Gracias Frank.' **Le dio un beso en la mejilla y Frank suspiro derrotado.**

'"aléjate de las chicas Frank."' **Frank miro con los hombros caídos la melena dorada que se balanceaba de un lado a otro.** 'pero cuánta razón tenias Tío Seamus.'

 **OOoOO**

 **Estaba caminando en una especie de caleidoscopio, colores parpadeantes que cambiaban como una lámpara de lava, diferentes formas que aparecían cada vez que cambiaba de color… con cada paso. Por alguna razón no paraba, seguía caminando… caminando sin rumbo, solo siguiendo esos colores brillantes. No había un propósito, solo era seguir por seguir. Se sentía liviano, entre dormido y despierto… hasta que llego a un punto en el que comenzó a enfadarse… de caminar, de los colores, de sentirse así… solo siguiendo algo que ni siquiera quería seguir. Que no le gustaba… se dio cuenta que no le gustaba los colores, ni las formas, nada. Se detuvo. Los colores seguían cambiando, poco a poco bajaron de intensidad, de brillo… poco a poco desaparecieron las formas, hasta que todo quedo negro. Cerró los ojos y para cuando los abrió estaba en una calle. Londres en la noche. Miro a todas partes para pedir indicaciones pero estaba desierto. Camino un par de metros hasta que encontró a James. Estaba sentado en un árbol muy parecido al que estaba cerca del lago en Hogwarts. James vestía el uniforme, con el botón del cuello desabrochado y la corbata floja, como era de costumbre. La calle estaba cubierta de nieve. Tenía frio pero James no parecía inmutarse de eso, estaba tan normal y relajado como de costumbre… tan seguro de si, como de costumbre. Lo llamó. James levantó su brazo derecho para saludarlo a distancia. Camino hacia él. Volvió a llamarlo… comenzaba a frustrarse de no poder escuchar su voz, pero al parecer James si la escuchaba. Le sonrió y lo invito a sentarse, pensó que al sentarse a su lado seguro sentía lo cálido del clima. Todo siempre era cálido con James y si no lo era al menos era divertido. No lo percibió. Le pregunto sobre Sirius, James siempre sabía de Sirius. James sonrió mirando el suelo, parpadeo a través de sus lentes pero no hablo. Volvió a preguntarle sobre Sirius, James negó y lo miro a los ojos por primera vez. Su corazón se detuvo. Sintió su saliva pesada al pasar por su garganta. Los ojos de James estaban… opacos. Tenía todavía una sonrisa en el rostro, una suave sonrisa que apenas presumía la existencia de esos hoyuelos en las mejillas. Desvió la mirada… por alguna razón se sentía avergonzado. James no dejaba de mirarlo. Le volvió a preguntar por Sirius. James parpadeo y miro hacia la calle sin decir ninguna palabra. Él comenzó a buscar a Sirius con la mirada pero no había nadie, solo estaban James y él, debajo de ese árbol, con las luces de la calle prendidas y nieve en el suelo. Comenzó a sentirse pequeño. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así… James acaricio su cabello y asustado volteo a verlo de nuevo, esos ojos sin brillo lo asustaban. "está bien." "voy a estar bien" Quiso llorar en cuanto escucho esas palabras. Peter se asusto, miro a James y no abría su boca solo lo miraba con calma. Lo llamo pero no escuchaba su voz, quería entender porque James le decía eso. James negó y lo tomo del rostro mirándolo con bondad, aun sin ese brillo en los ojos, tenía esa media sonrisa llena de seguridad, iba a decir algo consolador iba a hacerlo sentir mejor, lo sabía, lo conocía. "te entiendo, enserio que entiendo." No había movido sus labios. Peter sintió humedecidos los ojos. Volvió a preguntar por Sirius o al menos eso creía que estaba haciendo. James borro la sonrisa de su rostro y Peter vio como se le mojaron los ojos. Quiso limpiarle las lágrimas que ahora caían sobre sus mejillas. Nunca había visto llorar a James y verlo era algo horrible. Necesitaba a Sirius. James miro hacia una casa que estaba cerca del árbol. Él hizo lo mismo. Ahí estaba Sirius. Gritaba desesperado. Ahí estaba Remus. Sirius le gritaba a Remus. Remus parecía no escucharlo, ni siquiera parecía notar su presencia… estaba pálido casi transparente, con los ojos hinchados y con lagrimas que parecían no tener fin. Sirius comenzó a gritarle en el oído ahora también lloraba. Remus miro a Sirius con la misma mirada del lobo. Él se sintió apachurrado por dentro. Remus golpeaba cuantas veces podía a Sirius y este solo seguía intentando limpiar sus lagrimas. James lo tomo de nuevo del rosto y le sonrió gentil. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, no podía parar de llorar. James se levanto. Comenzó a caminar hacia la calle. Él se levanto dispuesto a seguirlo, tenía que solucionar todo esto, solo James podía solucionarlo. Cuatro niños pasaron corriendo. Casi lo arrollan. Eran ellos… en pequeños. No era Londres, ahora era Hogsmade. Trato de seguir a los chicos. Se escucho como azotó una puerta. Remus parecía huir de algo, había pánico en su mirada. Sirius no salió de la casa, solo se escuchaba como golpeaba la puerta, como si estuviera atorado en ella. Los niños desaparecieron. Peter sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, tenía miedo. Busco a James y lo encontró. Comenzó a seguirlo. James se detuvo. Él se detuvo. "ya no tienes porque seguirme Peter.". Peter le pregunto por Sirius y Remus. James agacho la mirada. "ahora estas a cargo." Peter tembló. James volvió a caminar hacia la calle, Peter lo siguió no se sentía preparado para esto. James caminaba lento pero por alguna razón no podía alcanzarlo. Lo llamo. James no volteo. Le grito. James siguió… ya le llevaba un buen tramo. Escuchaba el llanto de Remus y los golpes de Sirius. Corrió asustado. Le grito. Tropezó y se levantó. Veía a James alejarse, a punto de perderse en la niebla, ya había niebla. Sentía desesperación en las venas, se sentía cada vez más lento. Se sentía pequeño. Se sentía culpable… se sentía culpable. No entendía porque se sentía culpable. "¡PERDON!" por fin su voz hizo eco en la calle, reboto tantas veces que lo aturdió hasta el cerebro. James se detuvo pero no volteo a verlo. "¡JAMES NO TE VAYAS!" Sentía que se moría si no lo veía a los ojos, si no veía sus verdaderos ojos. Ahora Remus gritaba y Sirius gruñía golpeando con coraje las paredes de aquella casa. Peter tembló. "¡JAMES DETENLO!" James se giro lentamente y lo miro serio. Peter sentía los golpes de Sirius más cerca de él y a Remus a punto de desfallecer. James lo miraba tranquilo. "James… yo no soy tú. Yo no puedo." James miro hacia donde se escuchaba Remus y luego hacia la casa. "no puedo… yo no puedo James." James lo volvió a ver, espero un par de segundos para después abrir ligeramente sus labios. "si no puedes, no lo hagas." Peter se congelo, James le había hablado tan frio. "No lo hagas Peter." Esta vez James lo miro suplicándole. "o no podre detenerlos." Peter lloro ruidosamente. "¿QUÉ HICE? ¿Qué hice James?" James miro al suelo y suspiro. "yo te entiendo Peter…" Volvió a decirle. "enserio que te entiendo." Peter se desespero. "No quiero que me entiendas! Quiero que me digas que hice! Quiero que me detengas! Quiero que te quedes! James no me abandones! Tu prometiste no abandonarme! James lo juramos!". Los niños se volvieron a escuchar; sus risas. James volvió a mirar la calle. "¡NO ME ABANDONES! ¡O TE JURO QUE NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!" James lo miro con tristeza y después miro el camino. "yo no te abandone Peter… Tú lo hiciste." Dijo volviendo a su camino. "¡NO! ¡No es cierto! ¡NO! ¡James vuelve! ¡James! ¡Sirius te necesita! ¡Remus te necesita! ¡No los abandones! ¡No te vayas! ¡James!" La silueta de James se perdía poco a poco entre la densa niebla y la culpa se apoderaba de todo el cuerpo de Peter. "¡James! ¡James, vuelve James! ¡yo te necesito! ¡James no te vayas! ¡Lo prometiste!". La risa de los niños se escucho más fuerte. "¡Prometiste que estaríamos juntos siempre! ¡James prometiste nunca abandonarme!" James no volvió a voltear, ni siquiera parecía escucharlo. Se desespero, se enojo, se decepciono de él. Un sentimiento horrible se apodero de su cuerpo, de su voz y algo escondido dentro de él salió a la luz. Era grande y salió solo para enfrentarse con James. "¡te odio! ¡Te odio James! ¡Te odio!" Gritaba sin control, sentía como ese desconocido se apoderaba de su razón y vergonzosamente le agradaba la sensación. "¡eres un mentiroso! ¡eres una mentira! ¡James como espero que te mueras! ¡Muérete!" y por fin lo entendió. Levanto la mirada. James lo veía a lo lejos triste. Su cuerpo estaba transparente y no se le notaba pisando el suelo. "James… James no. yo no…" Escucho los golpes de Sirius a escasos centímetros de él y los gritos de Remus prácticamente en su oreja. Lo iban a comer. "¡James no! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón!" su voz se apagaba poco a poco. James lo miro con decepción. Escucho de nuevo esa voz dentro de su cabeza diciendo** _ **Te odio James**_ **y negó sacudiendo su cabeza para expulsar esa voz. "James no…" escuchaba los gritos de Remus con más dolor y los golpes de Sirius con más coraje. "Te entiendo Peter, te juro que te entiendo." Peter quiso correr a alcanzarlo porque sentía que iba a morir si no lo alcanzaba, porque sentía que Remus moriría igual y Sirius se volvería un demente si James se iba. Le grito pero su voz desapareció. Corría pero sus pies ya no daban para más. "Perdón! Perdón! PERDON!" sintió que se asfixiaba con sus propias palabras, con su propia lengua y cayó al suelo congelado, no se podía mover. Los llantos de Remus y los golpes de Sirius retumbaban en su cabeza y él ya no podía respirar, solo miro la calle. James seguía caminando… Poco a poco todo se oscurecía, se remolineo… ya no respiraba. Era como si su cuerpo quisiera asfixiarlo. Los gritos de Remus, los golpes de Sirius. Los gritos de Remus, los golpes de Sirius. Una y otra vez. Con mas intensidad y dolor a cada segundo. Cerró los ojos rogando por que acabara, gritando con una voz que no se escuchaba. Pedía auxilio y maldecía a James. Pedía que parara y maldecía a Remus. Pedía oxigeno y maldecía a Sirius. No podía mas… ni un respiro mas… estrello su cabeza contra el suelo y el tercer golpe fue el único que sintió, todo se volvió oscuro y de la nada cayó, su cuerpo caía en un agujero negro y sintió en su cuerpo la misma sensación que cuando te transportabas, solo que el doble de extraña. Le dolía, le dolía y…**

'¡Ah!' **Peter abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba sudado y con la cabeza pegada a la alfombra en donde había caído. Respiraba agitadamente y sus manos temblaban al igual que sus rodillas, trago saliva y cerró los ojos con alivio al saber que solo había sido una pesadilla. Una terrible pesadilla. Se toco el pecho buscando su corazón, seguía latiendo aprisa, se concentro en controlar su respiración. ¿Qué había sido eso? Con solo recordarlo le daban ganas de llorar.**

 _James muerto… no. mucho peor James muerto por… no pienses en eso Peter. Solo fue una pesadilla._

 **Arrugaba la frente reteniendo un par de lagrimas que querían salir. Se giro buscando a James necesitaba verlo para calmar todos esos nervios. Lo encontró en el sillón incomodo roncando en aquel pequeño mueble con solo su ropa interior, una túnica y la bufanda de Hufflepuff. Sintió que revivía. Sonrió al ver al chico y se sintió algo mal al recordar las cosas horribles que le había gritado. Él no lo odiaba ¿Cómo podía odiarlo? James le había brindado su amistad, le había dejado ser parte de ese maravilloso grupo de amigos. No podía odiarlo. Quería ir con él pero al ponerse de pie sintió sus rodillas doblarse, se quedo hincado. Recordó esa frustración al no poder moverse para alcanzar a James… apretó los ojos y gateo torpemente a James.**

 _¿Qué demonios? ¡tengo que alcanzarlo!_

 **De repente recordó también lo horrible que era no poder hablar así que cuando llego al chico de lentes se recargo en un borde del sillón y abrió sus labios, ansioso de escuchar su voz.**

'James…' **la voz salió cortada, titubeante.** 'James…' **Hablo con mas seguridad y con una sonrisa de alivio. Lo sacudió pero James no abrió los ojos, le comenzaba a recordar a su actitud al final de la pesadilla. La parte en la que supo que estaba muerto. Peter arrugo la frente molesto y se decidió a abrirle esos ojos acomode lugar.** '¡James!' **Le dio una bofetada, James abrió los ojos de golpe para después cerrarlo con dolor.**

'¡Colagusano! ¿Qué demonios tiene este día?' **Lo volteo a ver molesto. Peter sonrió aliviado al ver el brillo de sus ojos color avellana. Estaban algo entrecerrados porque prácticamente seguía dormido pero se podía notar que esos ojos estaban vivos. Peter trago saliva y lo abrazo de inmediato. James arrugo la frente y gruño.** 'Enserio… ¿Qué te pasa? Colagusano esto es… ' **Dijo James acurrucándose en su hombro. Peter rio sin soltarlo.** 'olvídalo… somos amigos ¿no?' **Peter abrió los ojos sintiendo un nudo en el estomago.**

'¡claro que somos amigos James! Como se te ocurre preguntarlo…' **Lo envolvió con más fuerza. James sonrió y se dejo ser apapachado, le gustaba ser apapachado. Además lo necesitaba, por lo que recordaba este día estaba siendo muy malo. Cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormido se le ocurrió mirar de reojo hacia su hombro…**

 _Hufflepuff…_

 **Vio la bufanda que tenía todavía alrededor de su cuello. Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de recordar cómo es que él vestía una bufanda de Hufflepuff…**

 _¡Hufflepuff!_

 **Hasta que lo recordó.**

'¡ese idiota!' **James gruño separándose de Peter. Peter lo miro asustado pero James solo se quito la bufanda de inmediato.** '¡Colagusano él tiene la culpa de todo esto! ¿Dónde está ese maldito?' **Dijo James con su típica energía, Peter solo respiro aliviado, James se refería solo a Ted.** '¡me las va a pagar! Ese tonto nos puso algo en la bebida… ¿Por qué quiero picarme la nariz?' **Peter rio pero a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta que él también quería picarse la nariz.** '¡Te digo que nos dio algo! ¡muy seguramente es amigo de Quejicus! Para cuando vuelva a ver a ese grasiento y a su tejón… ¡Me viene valiendo si Evans se enoja! ¡me las van a pagar! ¡Me dejo de llamar James Potter! ¡Peter! ¡NO TE PIQUES LA NARIZ!' **James se separo del sillón y tambaleo sin poder recuperar el equilibrio cayo al frio suelo.** 'este día está siendo horrible…' **James dijo con la cara embarrada en el piso. Peter rio todavía con el dedo dentro de su nariz.** 'Canuto…' **Peter se detuvo y miro cauteloso a donde estaba Sirius.** '¡Canuto!' **James grito moviendo su nariz, por orgullo estaba decidido a no picarse la nariz.**

'James tal vez no deberías de despertarlo…' **Peter dijo asustado. Recordaba ese gesto de loco que Sirius había tenido en su sueño. James miro a Peter todavía con la mejilla pegada al suelo, mojo sus labios e inconscientemente metió su dedo a la nariz, Peter rio.** 'Está dormido.' **Le aclaro, para eso James lo miraba.**

'No me importa… necesito que se despierte.' **James dijo hurgándose la nariz.** 'Lo necesito.' **Hizo una voz como de niño caprichudo.**

'Aquí estoy yo.' **Peter se acerco a él, James lo miro. Estaba actuando extraño, se veía extraño.** 'para lo que sea James…' **El chico de lentes arrugo la frente, algo no estaba bien con su amigo… lo veía en sus ojos.**

'Peter…' **Lo llamo preocupado. Peter lo miro preparado para cualquier cosa, había reconocido el tono de su voz.** '¿estás bien?' **Peter lo miro, los ojos de James lo escudriñaban, parpadeo rápido y desvio sus azules de los de James, trago saliva y se volvió a sentir nervioso. James saco su dedo de su fosa nasal, apoyo ambos brazos para levantarse.** 'Peter que…'

'estoy bien James.' **Peter dijo nervioso, no lo miraba a los ojos solo miraba el suelo. James arrugo la frente y trono la boca, no le creía nada y no le gustaba que se lo ocultara.**

'Somos amigos Peter.' **James le reclamo. Peter se quedo helado al escuchar la frase, cerró los ojos como si estuviera esperando un golpe. James parpadeo confundido.** 'Peter, dime que es lo que tienes.'

'no tengo nada…' **a Peter le temblaron los labios.** 'Solo fue una pesadilla…' **Dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados. James ladeo la cabeza sin entender, no sabía que a Peter le afectaran tanto las pesadillas. Se arrastro hacía él con la intención de abrazarlo.** 'no te acerques…' **James se detuvo y lo miro algo ofendido.**

'¿Cómo dices? No voy a quedarme aquí, estas temblando Peter.' **Peter negó.** 'Claro que si, te estoy viendo…'

'James por favor.' **Peter dijo alejándose. James se sintió como un monstruo y de un momento a otro creyó entenderlo.**

'¿Fui yo? ¿Era yo el de tu pesadilla?' **No había lastima en ninguna de sus preguntas. Le parecía el mayor insulto que le habían "dicho", ser el monstruo en las pesadillas de alguien… en la de uno de sus mejores amigos, era imperdonable. Tenía que saber porque para que jamás volviera a pasar.** 'Vamos Peter habla.' **James lo sacudió del hombro.** '¿era yo?' **Peter trago saliva y poco a poco abrió los ojos. James estaba ahí con la frente arrugada y esperando demandante su respuesta.** '¿Y bien?' **Peter pensó en lo que le iba a decir y James sabía que estaba buscando las palabras mas amigables para no herirlo.** 'Solo dilo, quiero que lo digas así como lo sientes.' **Peter lo volvió a mirar y bajo su mirada de inmediato.** 'No hagas eso…' **Lo tomo de la barbilla y subió su mentón para que pudiera verlo a los ojos.** 'soy yo Peter, soy James no te voy hacer nada…' **Peter negó.** 'Cuéntame Peter. ¿Qué te hacia? Porque sea lo que sea que te hice en ese sueño no voy hacértelo Peter, yo no te haría daño. Eres mi amigo. Por lo mismo no puedo dejar pasar la idea de que me volví en el monstruo de tus pesadillas. ¿Qué demonios?' **Peter sintió como su corazón se le apachurraba.**

 _Yo te grite te odio James… y me sentía bien al gritártelo._

'no eras tú quien me lastimaba…' **Peter le dijo con un hilo de voz, James arrugo la frente y se acerco mas para escucharlo.** 'tú no eras el monstruo.' **James respiro con alivio. Palmeo su hombro y ya con un semblante tranquilo le hablo.**

'Entonces cuéntame que paso, te va hacer bien platicarlo. Cuando terminas te das cuenta que fue estúpido.' **Se rio para brindarle confianza a Peter. Y eso siempre funcionaba con Peter. El chico de ojos azules respiro profundamente y miro con calma al chico de lentes que le sonreía con la misma seguridad de siempre.**

'Estábamos en Hogsmade, primero yo y luego te veía…' **James lo miro concentrado en lo que decía. Peter hablaba pausado y mirando hacia la nada.** 'había nevado y yo moría de frió pero tú…' **Lo miro, no tenia caso darle rodeos al asunto, lo único que le molestaba de aquel sueño era haber visto muerto a James y saber que por alguna razón había sido su culpa. James lo presiono con la mirada, cualquier cosa acerca de él le importaba saberlo.** 'James tú estabas muer…'

'¡Por Merlín!' **James levanto instintivamente la mirada y Peter volteo hacia donde se había escuchado la voz.**

'Es él…' **James gruño, Peter lo miro confundido sin poder adivinar cuál era el próximo movimiento del chico de lentes… no iba a ser amigable ese era un hecho.** 'Vamos por él Peter.' **Apoyo ambos puños en el suelo para poder levantarse, cuando lo hizo Peter levanto su dedo índice y negó…**

'no es tan…' **James dio su primer paso pero al apoyar su pie en el suelo las rodillas le temblaron masivamente y cayo de boca al suelo… otra vez.** 'Fácil.' **Peter dijo mirándolo con lastima.**

'Como lo odio…' **James dijo adolorido. Peter sonrió pero una voz volvió a interrumpir su momento.**

'¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién anda ahí?' **James levanto el rostro ofendido por esas palabras.**

'¡Quien mas!' **grito enojado. Ted se quedo helado al otro lado de la puerta que estaba abierta.** '¡Ven acá Hufflepuff tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente!' **apretó su puño.**

 **Ted respiro agitadamente, quería quedarse ahí. Tenia 15 minutos para correr, 15 minutos en lo que se le pasaba el efecto del nabo.**

'¿No quieres volver a dormir?' **Ted le sugirió, un gruñido de James fue todo lo que tuvo de respuesta.** 'Nop.' **Se dijo así mismo.** 'Oye… necesito que te tranquilices…'

'¡Que se tranquilice Helga! ¡Yo voy a matarte!' **James no dejaba de gritar, Peter miro hacia la cama. Sirius comenzó hacer sonidos, estaba a nada de despertarse.**

'Shh… tus amigos están durmiendo.' **Ted también había escuchado a Sirius y comenzaba a sentir ese pánico una vez mas.**

'¿me estas callando?' **James volvió a gritarle arrastrándose hacia la puerta.**

'James…' **Peter lo miro con los ojos abiertos, le parecía que estaba exagerando.**

'Voy a matarlo…' **James gruño.**

'hablo enserio, ellos necesitan descansar.' **Ted intento una vez más. Peter negó lamentando el futuro de aquel chico.**

'¡Canuto!' **James se detuvo, se sentó en el suelo y junto ambas manos para gritar hacia la cama.** '¡Canuto, Canuto, Canuto!' **Peter tapo sus oídos y se encogió en sus hombros, Ted se quedo boquiabierto sin creerlo.**

 _Ahora entiendo porque James es taaaaaaaaan terco!_

'¡Canuto! ¡Canuto! ¡Canuto! ¡Despierta! ¡Quiero que despiertes!' **Sirius gruño tomando su almohada para taparse la cara, James se detuvo para sonreír triunfante.** '¡Canuto, Canuto, Canuto!' **entre mas gritaba más le recordaba a James Sirius Potter.**

'¡Maldita sea James!' **Sirius gruño apretando la almohada. Peter trago saliva, sabía lo malhumorado que se ponía Sirius si lo despertaban en la mañana.**

'¡Quiero que despiertes!' **James prácticamente le mando.**

'¡Que te den!' **Sirius le grito sin intenciones de obedecer al Capitán de Gryffindor. James arrugo la frente e hizo una trompetita con sus labios.**

'¡Ha! ¡No funciono!' **Ted se burlo de él pensando que se trataba de su James.** '¿Qué te parece eso niño malcriado?' **James se quedo boquiabierto miro a Peter y poco a poco sintió un fuego recorrerle la sangre.**

'yo que tú corría…' **Peter canto, Ted solo arrugo la frente del otro lado del cuarto.**

'Espera…' **Sirius aflojo su agarre de la almohada. James respiraba como un dragón estaba a nada de echar fuego.** 'Es…' **Comenzaba a recordar todo.** 'El…'

'¡Hufflepuff!' **Ambos mejores amigos dijeron al mismo tiempo. Sirius lanzo la almohada y levanto la mirada, James estaba en el suelo arrastrándose a la puerta.**

'cuidado con el primer paso. Al parecer tiene un efecto inmolizador.' **Peter le advirtió. Sirius miro a su alrededor, no tenia su varita y de la nada tuvo la necesidad de…**

'¿Por qué quiero picarme la nariz?' **Sirius dijo tallándose la nariz.**

'sehh, también es parte de la pócima.' **Peter asintió entendiéndolo.**

'Nos dio algo ¿cierto?' **Sirius dijo negando. Peter asintió y Sirius bufo mirando a su mejor amigo.** '¡Oye! Cornamenta.'

'Vuelvan a dormir…' **Ted chillo al otro lado de la puerta.**

 _Genial! Solo piensa! Ellos no tienen fuerzas aun pero… olvidate de eso! ¿Qué les vas a decir? ¿Como les vas a explicar que no son de este tiempo? ¡Ahhhhhhrrgggg!_

'Después de que termine contigo…' **James dijo acercándose a la puerta. Sirius se bajo lentamente de la cama, se quedo parado para recuperar el equilibrio, Peter tenía razón sentía las rodillas como gelatina.**

'¡Oye! deja algo para mí!' **Sirius le dijo amenazante a James.** 'Yo también quiero divertirme…' **Ted trago saliva.**

 _Demonios… piensa en algo. Piensa en algo Ted… No. ¿Cómo era la ultima vez que los vi? ¡Genial Ted! No sirves para ser un asesino… recuerda… vamos…_

 **Las manos de James ya se notaban al otro lado del a puerta.**

'James puedes gatear…' **Peter le sugirió, James se detuvo y asintió. Poniéndose en posición de gateo.**

'¡NO!' **Ted odio tanto que Colagusano lo sugiriera.**

'¡Haberlo dicho antes Colagusano!' **Sirius se hinco y gateo hasta donde estaba James.**

'¡Okay alto! ¡alto!' **Ted dijo al ver los dedos de James.** 'Como era…' **Cerro los ojos para recordar su ultima apariencia, vio a su padre mirándolo con asco.** 'Si! Piel de Sirius, Pelo de James, ojos de Peter.' **Cerró los ojos y cambio de inmediato, cuando James alzo la mirada se encontró con la combinación de los tres merodeadores.**

'Ahí estas…' **James gruño al verlo. Ted sonrió y solo salto para entrar al cuarto.** 'Ven para acá cobarde.' **James trato de atraparlo pero Ted se deslizo rápido hacia el cuarto, donde tropezó gracias a Sirius.** 'Bien hecho Canuto.' **James felicito al chico de ojos grises.** 'ahora va por él.' **Ted sacudió su cabeza, su melena se había aclarado un poco pero de inmediato volvió a ese negro azabache de James, levanto la mirada, ambos chicos estaban frente a él, James preparando sus puños y Sirius mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.**

'Alto Cornamenta.' **Sirius detuvo a James, que ya se le abalanzaba con el puño cerrado.** 'Primero lo primero.'

'¿debes de estar jugando?' **James le reprocho.** 'este idiota nos engaño.' **James señalo a Ted acusándolo. Sirius miro de reojo a James y volvió a ver a Ted.**

'no olvides lo de la bebida…' **Peter gateo para unirse al grupo de tortura.**

'Exacto.' **James le dio la razón a Peter. El chico de ojos azules ya había olvidado la pesadilla, ahora se dedicaba a disfrutar la tortura segura que James y Sirius le iban hacer pasar al chico de Hufflepuff.** 'No tengo idea de lo que era Canuto, pero enserio era…' **James se detuvo para picarse la nariz, Sirius aguanto la risa pero entendió su punto.** '¿Qué nos pusiste rata?'

'¡Oye!' **Peter le reclamo a James, el chico de lentes se disculpo y volvió con Ted.**

'digo… ¡Hamster!' **James miro de reojo a Peter esperando su autorización, el chico de ojos azules lo pensó y asintió. James sonrió y se volteo a ver a Ted molesto.** 'Habla.' **Golpeo su cabeza con un manotazo.**

'¿Dónde están nuestra varitas?' **Sirius dijo cuando James termino con el primer golpe. Peter esculco sus ropas, se dio cuenta que él tampoco tenía su varita consigo.** 'Cornamenta…' **Sirius miro a James y James volvió a darle un golpe a Ted.**

'te está hablando.' **James le dijo dándole otro golpe del otro lado. Ted alzo las manos para detenerlo pero James quito sus manos y le dio otro manotazo, esta vez en la frente.**

'¡Basta!' **Ted le dijo molesto. James bufo y le dio otro manotazo despeinando su cabello.** 'Te digo que te detengas.' **Su piel se bronceaba con cada golpe.**

'¿o qué?' **Sirius lo reto. Ted trago saliva, no podía arriesgarse si se molestaba se le cambiaba la apariencia y bom! La bomba explota.** '¿Quién te dijo lo de Remus?' **Sirius lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa, Ted solo soltó un mini grito al elevarse.**

'piensa bien tus palabras tejón.' **James se le acerco a Sirius.** 'solo hay 5 estudiantes que lo saben y si no contestas lo que quiero oír muy seguramente descargaremos todo lo que no pudimos con uno de ellos…'

'¿Cómo estas tan seguro?' **Ted le dijo, pensó que sería mejor seguirles el juego hasta que se le ocurriera una buena historia. James se sorprendió de sus palabras pero no hizo gesto que lo demostrara, Sirius lo miro de reojo ambos chicos asintieron y miraron a Ted maliciosamente.** '¿Qué?' **Sirius lo soltó empujándolo de nuevo al suelo.**

'vas a decirme como, cuando y a quien.' **James le dijo mientras se acomodaba para ver el espectáculo. Ted miro cauteloso a Sirius el chico tronaba los nudillos de ambas manos.**

'oigan…' **Su rostro choco contra el piso y la mejilla derecha le punzo de la nada.** '¿Qué demonios?' **Cerró los ojos para recuperar el equilibrio, su rostro había vuelto a ser el de Ted. Peter rio, James no lo hizo solo espero que con eso comenzara hablar.**

'No quiero que te de otro, porque créeme será peor.' **Ted trago saliva, todavía no volteaba a verlos de nuevo, primero se tenía que concentrar.** 'pero no puedo prometerte nada, así que habla. ¿Cómo te enteraste?' **James le dijo claramente. Ted cerró los ojos ¿Cómo se supone que les iba a decir?**

'supongo que fue instinto…' **Peter miro incrédulo a James, esa seguro era la peor respuesta que había escuchado. Sirius volvió a tomarlo y le dio otro puñetazo. James lo detuvo del brazo le pareció demasiado.**

'No empieces... tu eres el que estaba gritoneando que lo querías matar.' **Sirius dijo sobándose el puño, James suspiro y asintió.** 'Okay Robert habla ya, nosotros podemos estar aquí todo el día pero no estoy seguro que tu rostro pueda aguantar todo esto.'

'¿Fue Quejicus? Ese idiota te lo dijo ¿verdad?' **James le pregunto agresivo, la sola idea le encendía fuego en la sangre.** '¡Se está vengando! ¿Qué te ofreció?' **James le volteo la mirada a Ted. Ted cerró los ojos, sintió que habían vuelto hacer color miel y es que el segundo golpe si había sido peor que el primero.**

'¿Quién?' **Ted dijo con los ojos cerrados.** 'No! nadie me lo dijo… bueno…'

'¿Cómo te enteraste?' **James lo sacudió. Ted ignoro los jaloneos tratando de mantenerse concentrado.**

'escuchen… se que están preocupados pero yo no le haría nada a pap… a Remus.' **Ted dijo aun con los ojos cerrados. James miro a Sirius consultando su perspectiva, pero Sirius no le creía del todo al Hufflepuff además le había hecho una promesa a Remus.**

'¿a si? ¿y eso como porque? ¿no te parece raro Cornamenta?' **James escucho atento a su mejor amigo.** 'nunca había escuchado a alguien tan decidido a esconder un secreto como ese nada mas porque si'

'¡no es nada mas porque si!' **Ted por fin abrió los ojos, estaban azules. Miro molesto a Sirius. El chico de ojos grises le regreso una mirada igual a la de él.**

'explica entonces por qué tanta bondad.' **Uso ese sarcástico tono que su familia heredaba de generación en generación.** 'ni se te ocurra decir: "por los colores de tu casa" y toda esa cursilería…' **Ted de repente sintió que estaba hablando con Lysander Scamander.**

'no podría hacerle nada, no hay una razón. Solo tienen que confiar en mí.' **Miro a James, James lo miro confundido ¿que trataba de sacarle? Y es que Ted miraba a James como miraba a Harry cada vez que trataba de convencerlo para un permiso.**

'en tus sueños Hufflepuff.' **Sirius le quito a Ted a James y lo apretó de los brazos, Ted se quejo y trato de quitarse las manos del chico Black.** 'estamos hablando de mi amigo.'

'mejor explícate Robert.' **James le dijo a Ted apoyando a su amigo.**

'Yo solo quiero ayudar lo juro… ahhh.' **Se quejo al sentir como se le comenzaba a entumir el brazo.**

'No te creo.' **Le dijo Sirius apretando mas.**

'¿Por qué creen que todo el mundo quiere herirlo? Ustedes no lo hicieron cuando se enteraron ¿no? ¡ahhh!' **Ted volvió a tratar de quitar las manos de Sirius de su brazo. James miro a Ted y luego a Remus, tenia cierta razón, pero confiar en él se volvía riesgoso, si mentía y el secreto de Remus se esparcía por toda la escuela. El chico de ojos miel la pasaría muy mal y él en lo personal no se lo perdonaría, sería como haberle fallado.**

'Suena muy bondadoso de tu parte Robert, pero no podemos arriesgarnos.' **James dijo amargamente mientras miraba a Remus.**

'Yo lo quiero.' **Ted dijo mirando también hacia con su padre. Sirius lo miro algo molesto y apretó mas.** 'Ah! No importa si me arrancas el brazo eso no va a cambiar mi decisión.' **James sonrió valorando mucho ese comentario, no por las palabras sino por la mirada decidida del Hufflepuff. Sirius volvió apretar.** '¡Ah!'

'Canuto, basta. Ya escuche lo que quería escuchar.' **James dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. Sirius lo miro incrédulo.**

'Dime que no le creíste… vamos Cornamenta ¿"yo lo quiero" enserio?' **Sirius se burlo de Ted. Ted lo miro ofendido.** 'puede salir de aquí y decirlo de todos modos.'

'¡que no! yo no haría nada que lo lastimara.' **Ted insistió. James le mostro a Sirius su punto, Sirius negó esperando a que James reaccionara.**

'¿Cómo que lo quieres?' **Peter interrumpió. Sirius miro a Ted esperando su respuesta.** 'nunca te había visto cerca de él.' **Ted abrió sus labios y miro el techo tratando de buscar una buena respuesta.**

'¿Ves?' **Sirius le señalo a James su punto, James le pidió que lo dejara hablar.** 'Cornamenta no es más que un fisgón que merece su merecido. Para que deje de estar diciendo tonterías como lo de "yo lo quiero"' **Ted lo miro con la frente arrugada.**

'¿tienes algún problema con eso?' **Ted le dijo ya irritado de su actitud. James miro a Peter y no pudo evitar reír.**

'Es obvio que si…' **Dijo James entre risas. Sirius lo miro de golpe apretando los labios.** 'Estamos hablando de Remus…' **James dijo parpadeando repetidas veces y actuando como si se tratara de una princesa. Peter rio.**

'Explícate.' **Sirius lanzo a Ted al suelo y se giro a James que solo cruzo sus brazos sonriente.**

'Sehhh, explícate.' **Ted se levanto y miro con la misma mirada molesta a James.**

'mala suerte Canuto al parecer ya tienes competencia.' **Peter dijo en voz baja, James soltó una carcajada y se tumbo al suelo a reír. Sirius los miro a ambos sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas.**

'Él y yo no…' **Dijeron ambos chicos; Sirius y Ted.** '¡no tengo idea de lo que hablan!' **Dijeron al unísono.**

'¡Estábamos hablando de Remus!' **Sirius grito para que se callaran.** '¡Cornamenta!' **Sirius se le lanzo a James, lo golpeaba pero no tan fuerte, lo suficiente para callarlo pero James no dejaba de reír.** 'él sabe del secreto y tu solo… te concentras en estas tonterías.' **Sirius le decía despeinando su cabeza con el puño cerrado, James no paraba de reír.**

'no sobajes tus sentimientos…' **Sirius apretó sus costillas.** 'ahhh… es entendible, Remus es adorable… dime ¿te parece sexy?' **Sirius tomo su brazo y comenzó a torcérselo.** 'awww... estas sonrojado.' **James lo señalo. Sirius se detuvo y toco instintivamente sus mejillas.** 'Que tiernooo…' **James agudizo su voz. Era obvio que era una mentira y cuando Sirius lo capto volvió a encimársele.**

'Menos mal que ya se sienten mejor.' **Peter soltó un pensamiento. Ambos James y Sirius se detuvieron en seco, parpadearon un par de veces analizando cada parte de su ser y se dieron cuenta de que si, ya estaban prácticamente bien.**

'¿Qué…? ¿Crees que haya sido el…' **James volteo a Sirius tenía que ver su espalda.** 'Tu espalda Canuto, ya no está… mal'

'lo sé, lo siento.' **Sirius dijo sorprendido.** '¿Qué me dices de la tuya?' **James hizo par de movimientos y levanto su pulgar.** 'Fue Robert.' **James busco al chico de Hufflepuff, Ted estaba a lado de Remus acariciando su mano.** **Sirius tenso su mandíbula.**

'Dale ese placer. Te salvo la vida' **James manoteo su hombro Sirius lo miro con fastidio ¬¬**

 **Ya habían pasado los 15 minutos así que los tres chicos prácticamente ya podían caminar correctamente.**

'…están locos enserio pa'.' **Ted le murmuraba a Remus. James se acerco a la cama, los otros dos merodeadores lo seguían. Peter subió a la cama y Sirius se puso en el mismo lado de él retirando la mano de Remus de la de él. Ted miro con fastidio a Sirius pero al chico de ojos grises no le importo. James sonrió.** 'no me voy a ir.' **Ted miro sin titubear a James. James rodo los ojos.**

'No te estoy corriendo ¿o si?' **James le mostro la situación.**

'Le prometimos algo a él y te guste o no vas a tener que decirnos todo lo que sabes.' **Sirius le dijo con una fría mirada. Ted lo barrio con la mirada.** 'Hufflepuff no me provoques, aun puedo partirte la cara.'

'quiero ver que lo intentes.' **Ted le dijo desafiante. Ambos chicos se veían desafiantes hasta que un sonido rompió la tensión de ambas miradas.**

'¿Y ahora qué?' **Peter miro hacia la puerta. Sirius miro amenazante a Ted.**

'Más te vale que hayas cerrado ese horrible agujero al que llamas boca.' **Ted sonrió sin ofenderse, después de todo era su boca de la que hablaba.**

'no es nadie…' **Ted dijo olvidando a los gemelos Scamander.** 'Seguro es un ratón… si los conoces ¿no? ¿Mickey mouse?' **Sirius bufo empujándolo con fastidio.**

'No te pases de listo, si le dijiste a alguien—me vale lo que pienses…' **Señalo a James, el chico de lentes solo negó suspirando.** 'vas a ver deseado no despertar este día.'

'ya te dije que no es nadie.' **Ted aventó el dedo índice de Sirius que lo amenazaba.**

'Woaahhh…' **Después de aquel gritito se escucho un azote en el primer piso. James y Peter miraron hacia la puerta. De repente Ted recordó al par de gemelos.**

 _¡Por Merlín!_

'son ratones.' **Ted dijo rápido. Sirius bufo.**

'¿Lorcan estas bien?' **Sirius miro molesto a Ted.**

'Son ratones que hablan.' **Ted dijo nervioso.**

'Robert confiamos en ti.' **James le dijo enfadado.** 'Dijiste que no ibas hacerle nada malo…'

'no le hice nada ma…'

'eso incluye guardar el secreto.' **Peter le aclaro, Ted chasqueo la boca y miro el suelo todavía con las manos de Sirius en el cuello de su camisa.**

'¿tienes idea de lo peligroso que puede ser?' **James le dijo señalando la puerta.** 'Escucha nosotros le hicimos una promesa.' **Señalo a Remus.** 'Si se entera de todo esto…'

'no lo digas.' **Sirius suspiro preocupado.** 'se va aponer mal…'

'¿mal?' **James bufo.** 'va a querer morirse. Si de por si tiene esa actitud de mártir, después de esto va a querer tumbarse de la torre de astronomía.' **James se sentó y miro con el ceño arrugado a Remus que dormía tranquilamente ignorando la situación.**

'¡y todo por tu bocota!' **Sirius se le lanzo a Ted, James se metió entre ambos.**

'¿enserio? Este no es momento para estas tonterías…' **James se acomodo la bufanda de Ted. Sirius lo miro preguntándole entonces cuando.** '…tal vez luego pero no ahora. Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es enfocarnos en como borrarles la memoria al visitante nuevo.' **Ted miro de reojo la puerta, esto peligraba con salirse de control.**

'¡Okay tranquilos! ¡Esto no es la gran cosa! Ellos son…' **Ted se levanto y actuó lo mas seguro que pudo, no podía dejar que los gemelos fueran fulminados por James y compañía ¿Qué le diría a Roxanne después?**

 _Bueno tal vez solo a Lysander… dijo que iba a borrarle la memoria a un visitante… Lorcan puede seguir con su vida._

'¿ellos?' **Sirius se levanto y lo miro amenazante, Ted trago saliva y asintió lentamente.** '¿Puedo golpearlo ahora?' **Sirius volteo a ver a James.**

'Yo opino que si.' **Peter dijo igual de molesto que Sirius. Ted negó tratando de controlar las cosas.**

'Estoy a punto de dejarte.' **James miraba a Ted con los brazos cruzados.** '¿Cuantos exactamente son "ellos"? **James hablo con paciencia, se notaba que enserio lo intentaba.**

'Son… dos. Solo dos.' **Ted uso un tono de tranquilidad, pero después de ver las frías miradas de los tres magos. Se puso serio.** 'Prometieron no decir nada.' **Les dijo en consuelo. James bufo.**

'¿crees que esto es un juego?' **Sirius le pregunto empujándolo, Ted se harto y lo empujo de regreso.** '¿Dónde está tu "amor"?' **Se volteo ignorándolo y volvió con Remus.**

'Robert, mas te vale que los mantengas fuera de aquí…' **James dijo serio.**

'no puedo.' **Ted dijo avergonzado. James torció la boca y lo miro desafiante.**

'¿Perdón?' **James uso su tono peligroso y Ted sabía lo que trataba de decir, pero la verdad es que no podía dejar a los gemelos fuera de esto después de todo ellos estaban curando a su papá.**

'Lo siento, pero es que ambos…' **Miro a Remus y ladeo la cabeza suspirando. Esto estaba siendo peor de lo que imaginaba. Sirius lo fulmino con la mirada y se sentó junto a Remus de pronto se sintió incomodo, sintió una punzada en su cuerpo pero no sabía identificar exactamente donde.** 'miren la única razón por la que todos ustedes están bien, es por…'

'mmmm…' **Los cuatro magos despiertos giraron ansiosos a la cama. Remus comenzaba a despertar. Ted se acerco y empujo a Sirius para tener una mejor vista.**

'¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Yo soy su amigo.' **Sirius lo empujo de vuelta.**

'Bueno yo soy…' **Estaba a punto de decírselo para que lo dejara de una buena vez en paz, pero no. Tenia que ser inteligente.**

'…su enamorado.' **Peter dijo entre risas mirando a ambos.**

'si.' **Ted señalo a Peter y empujo a Sirius.**

'Tú no eres… él no es su enamorado.' **Sirius les aclaro a todos. James negó divertido y se acerco a Remus que volvió a gemir.**

'¿Estará soñando?' **Peter dijo preocupado, recordando su terrible sueño.** 'Deberíamos despertarlo…'

'nah…' **James dijo divertido y miro de reojo a Sirius.** 'Tal vez este soñando en ti Canuto…' **James rio malicioso.**

'una palabra más Cornamenta.' **Sirius le dijo sin quitarle la mira a Remus.**

'o tal vez este soñando en Robert.' **Dijo James molestando a Sirius, que solo miro feo a Ted que sonrió al escuchar a James.** '¿suena mejor no?' **Sirius negó y empujo un poco más a Ted.**

'¡Llegamos!' **Lysander grito con el único propósito de molestar al metamorfomago, iba con una caja grande de medicinas y alimentos. Lorcan seguía en la entrada, tomaba un pedazo del sauce boxeador para estudiarlo luego.**

'¡No!' **Ted se giro asustado. Los tres merodeadores lo apresuraron, Remus estaba a punto de despertar.**

'¡al suelo!' **James les ordeno. Lysander arrugo la frente.**

'Tu también cerebro de ave.' **Sirius empujo a Ted al suelo.**

'Pero él ya me vio.' **Ted dijo mirando con melancolía a su padre, Sirius chasqueo sus dedos frente a él.**

'¡Despierta! ¡A él no le gusto!' **Sirius le dijo la cruda realidad.** 'Tenemos que prepararlo, así que ve con tus amigos, nosotros te llamaremos luego…' **Ted lo miro con la frente arrugada**

'Tiene razón.' **James le dijo.** 'No tienes que salirte, solo… manténganse fuera de su vista.' **James dijo imaginando el drama de Remus, al enterarse de todo esto.**

'es algo melodramático…' **Peter les aclaro.**

'No me digas…' **Lysander dijo refiriéndose a Ted.** 'No es una mentira ¿o sí?'

'¡Shhhhhhh!' **Dijeron los 4 magos restantes. Lysander levanto las manos y cerro la boca. Ted no tuvo mas remedio que hacerle caso a Sirius, se fue junto a Lysander y ambos se agacharon esperando la introducción de los merodeadores.**

 **Remus poco a poco abrió los ojos. De nuevo empezando ese ritual, el segundo en el día… se sentía mareado, perdido… sediento y hambriento… por suerte la luz del sol era tenue.**

'¡Buenos días corazón!' **James dijo en un tono de broma. Remus sonrió débilmente, todavía estaba perdido, a esta hora ya debería de estar en la enfermería.**

'James…' **Remus dijo en voz bajita. Sirius se acerco a Remus y lo miro preocupado.** '¿Por qué estas en ropa interior?' **Dijo riéndose. James se miro y rio despeinándose, en eso sintió como una tela choco contra sus pies miro hacia abajo y era un pantalón, el rubio se lo había lanzado. Sonrió extrañado y volvió con Remus.** 'Tengo ganas de picarme la nariz…' **Peter rio.**

'Hazlo entonces.' **Peter lo animo. Remus estaba a punto de hacerlo, solo que antes miro a todos sus amigos.**

'se ven mucho mejor…' **Dijo mirando a Sirius que solo asintió sin darle importancia.** 'Creo que tuve el sueño mas rarisim…' **llego de nuevo a James y no pudo evitar destacar la bufanda de Hufflepuff.** 'el chico.' **Dijo pálido y se giro buscando a Sirius.** '¿Qué le paso? ¿Lo hiciste?' **Se refería a su promesa. Sirius miro de reojo al suelo.** 'ya no…'

'Remus tenemos que hablar contigo…' **James le dijo serio. Sirius suspiro y soltó la mano de Remus, comenzaba a sentir una opresión en el pecho.**

'¿no lo detuviste verdad?' **Remus se levanto para reclamarle a Sirius que comenzaba a tallar su cuello.**

'Oh-oh…' **Lysander le murmuro a Ted. Ted lo miro, el gemelo señalo a Sirius.** 'La desparticion. Te dije que iba a tomar un par de dosis mas…' **Ted miro preocupado a Sirius que cerró los ojos con dolor. Estiro su hombro como si algo le incomodara.**

'¡Lo prometiste!' **Remus le reclamo a Sirius pero James lo detuvo.**

'lo intentó, pero…' **James miro a Sirius su cuello comenzaba a ponerse rojo.** 'Canuto ¿estás bien?' **Remus negó intransigente y le quito la mano del cuello con agresividad, Sirius se rasguño y se quejo por primera vez.**

'¡Ah! ¿¡Remus que te pasa!?' **Sirius le dijo molesto.** '¿Crees que no lo intente?' **Remus lo miro todavía sin estar convencido de sus palabras.** 'Yo quería hacerlo, pero pasaron muchas cosas…'

'¿muchas cosas? ¡Si todo mundo se entera van a pasar muchas cosas!' **Remus subió el tono de su voz. Sirius agacho la cabeza y volvió a mover su hombro incomodo por la presión que estaba teniendo… sentía que se partía, que se quería despegar de su cuerpo.** 'no pienso irme de esta escuela solo porque…'

'Remus cállate…' **Sirius le dijo estresado por el dolor y su voz. Remus bufo ofendido.** 'Me siento mal.' **James volteo a verlo mientras que Peter trataba de tranquilizar al licántropo que no paraba de especular sobre su futuro.** '¡Remus quieres cerrar la boca!' **Sirius seguía con el dolor, respiraba agitadamente y no dejaba de tallar su cuello.**

'Canuto baja la mano…' **James le dijo precavido. Sirius lo escucho pero tenia que sobarse, el dolor aumentaba cada vez.** 'Te digo que bajes la mano…' **Salto a su lado y le quito la mano del cuello, él lo hizo gentilmente a comparación de Remus.** '¿Que mierda?' **Abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a Ted. Ted solo dejo escapar su aliento. Sabía que tenía que intervenir pero ¿y su papá?**

'¿me rasguñe? Porque sentí que algo se desprendió cuando Lunático quito la mano…' **Sirius hablaba entrecortado a causa del dolor.** '¿Corna… James?' **Dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor. James trago saliva al ver el canal rojo que se destacaba de la piel blanca de su amigo. Iba desde atrás de la oreja izquierda hasta la mitad del pecho.**

'Wow… ¿ya viste cuanto le creció?' **Lysander dijo maravillado. Ted le dio un codazo, el tono que uso estaba muy fuera de lugar.** 'Lupin tenemos que intervenir…' **Lysander hablo más serio ocultando su emoción, pero Ted seguía titubeante, Remus miraba con los ojos mojados a Peter quien sabe como reaccionaria si lo veía de nuevo y no solo a él sino también a Lysander.** 'Oye tu papá si es algo melodramático.'

'Déjalo en paz…' **Ted le susurro molesto aun sin quitar la mirada sobre su padre.**

'¡Ahhyyy por favor James!' **Remus bufo desde la cama cruzándose de brazos.** '¡Lo he visto hacer esto tantas veces! Solo te esta distrayendo.' **Había pocas veces en las que James se molestaba con Remus, entendía su molestia por lo del secreto y todo pero le pareció muy injusto el trato que le estaba dando a Sirius.** '¡No tiene nada!'

'¡Ya basta Lunático!' **James le dijo frió.** '¡Tu secreto está a salvo! ¿de acuerdo? ¡Siempre lo mantenemos a salvo!' **James le dijo con fastidio.** '¡Sirius parece que se va a morir!' **Señalo a Sirius con firmeza. Remus lo miro algo sorprendido, él también sabia que James no le hablaría así si no fuera algo serio. Medito sobre su actitud y miro a Sirius, el chico tenia cerrados los ojos y movía sus piernas aguantando el dolor.** '¿Qué es esto?' **James dijo en voz alta, porque se dirigía a Ted.**

'¡Ahhhh!' **Sirius grito cuando ese canal rojo que se había dibujado comenzó hacerse mas ancho, pero era solo…**

'Desparticion.' **Remus dijo sorprendido.** '¿Por qué tiene desparticion?' **James miro a Peter y Peter miro a Ted.** '¡tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería cuanto antes!' **Remus se destapo para bajar cuando piso el suelo alguien más entro a la habitación.**

'lo siento estaba tomando prueb…' **Ted se congelo al ver a Lorcan parado en la puerta. Lysander se quedo boquiabierto mirando de reojo a Remus que era el mas "agresivo" de los cuatro. Después de todo tenía que cuidar a su hermanito bebe.** 'Despertaste.' **Lorcan sonrió emocionado al ver a Remus casi entero. Significaba que sus métodos funcionaban.**

'¿Quién es él?' **Remus dejo la pregunta al aire, con cualquier voz se daba. Sabia que no era Ted, porque Ted era un Hufflepuff, la bufanda que traía James lo confirmaba. Este chico de aquí era rubio, mas delgado y Ravenclaw.**

'Remus él…' **Peter toco su hombro. Remus quito su mano de él y lo miro algo asustado.** 'no lo se Lunático. Te lo juro que estamos tan perdidos como tú.' **Peter se sincero y suspiro cansado. Remus negó, cerró los ojos aguantando las lagrimas.**

'No llores…' **Sirius dijo cerrando los ojos del dolor pero dirigiéndose a Remus.**

'No estoy llorando.' **Remus le dijo tratando de controlarse. Estaba asustado, frustrado, enojado, triste, confundido, cansado, herido, perdido en toda esta situación. Sirius suspiro al escuchar un gemido de Remus.** 'Es solo que…' **James trato de sobar el cuello de Sirius pero al mínimo roce, Sirius grito de dolor. Eso fue suficiente para que Remus se echara a llorar.** '¿Qué está pasando?' **Dijo cubriendose el rostro con ambas manos.**

'¡Ah!' **Sirius gritó, James se arrepintió de haberlo tocado.** '¡Me duele!' **Dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Lorcan miro a Ted y a Lysander, ninguno de los dos parecía querer reaccionar a pesar de que James se giraba a mirarlos. Soltó su muestra de Boxi y corrió junto a James.**

'Yo solo quería….' **James salto al verlo pero de inmediato tomo la compostura, le trato de explicar al chico de Ravenclaw, Lorcan parecía que escuchaba mientras examinaba a Sirius.** 'Solo lo toque.' **Le dijo finalmente. Lorcan asintió poniendo las yemas de sus dedos lejos de la cortada que crecía con cada segundo.** '¿Qué tiene?'

'Despartición.' **Lorcan dijo analítico, pero esa respuesta no era suficiente para James que bufo desesperado.** 'podemos controlarlo…'

'¿y qué esperas? ¿¡UNA INVITACION!?' **Sirius gimió del dolor.** '¡Ahhhh!' **Lorcan lo miro estático, se había perdido por un momento.**

'¿Qué sucede?' **James lo miro desesperado.** '¿Por qué no te mueves?' **Lo sacudió del hombro. Eso fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Lysander.**

'Quita tus manos de él.' **El otro gemelo se levanto y amenazo a James con su varita, el chico de lentes arrugo su frente confundido. Dándose cuenta que eran dos.**

'¿¡Y él de donde salió!?' **Remus dijo confundido, todo esto era una pesadilla y lo peor, es que no parecía tener fin.**

'¡Lysander!' **Lorcan se alegro de verlo. Después quito su sonrisa y lo miro serio.** 'Necesitamos ponerle más neutralizador. El doble, no lo diluyas.' **El Ravenclaw manoteo diciéndole a James con señas que subiera a Sirius a la cama, James tomo a Sirius del brazo para subirlo pero al jalarlo, abrió mas la herida del hombro. Otro grito desgarrador de Sirius se escucho en la habitación, sino es que en toda la casa.** 'Merlín…' **Lorcan se le acerco a Lysander, era el menos afectado por el grito del chico de Gryffindor.** 'La despartición se acelero más rápido de lo que creímos. ¿no es fascinante?' **Susurro con emoción. Lysander asintió sonriéndole cerca para no causar alboroto.**

'¿Qué hacen aquí? Tenemos que ayudarlo.' **Ted se metió entre los dos. Lysander lo miro cauteloso sabia que estaba nervioso.** 'Vamos… Pap…Remus' **Sacudió su cabeza esperando que no se notara sus nervios.** 'Sirius necesita espacio.' **Remus lo miro, era la primera vez que ambos se miraban a los ojos. Ted se sintió tan pequeño y desvió de inmediato la mirada ayudando a James a subir a Sirius.**

'TÚ.' **Remus le dijo con una voz ronca.** 'Todo esto es tú culpa.' **Ted no quiso levantar la mirada el puro tonito de Remus lo hacía sentir horrible.** 'Tu les dijiste…' **Ted negó mientras se sentía el peor ser humano de la historia.** '¿Qué haces? Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería.' **Sirius asintió pero Ted solo camino al otro lado de la cama quito las sabanas para acomodar a Sirius.**

'Quiero ir… Cornamenta llévenme a la enfermería.' **Peter se tuvo que bajar de la cama para hacerle suficiente espacio a Sirius que no dejaba de remolinearse.**

'¡James!'

'¡No! No tenemos tiempo.' **Ted tomo a James del brazo para que lo mirara, tenia que convencerlo, porque no podían salir de ahí.**

'Podemos llevarlo pero a mitad del camino se le va a caer el brazo… eso si le va bien.' **Lysander exagero para ayudarle al licántropo. James lo pensó por una milésima de segundos pero después se negó.**

'Cúralo.' **Dijo decidido.** 'Peter y yo iremos por Madame Pomfrey.' **James tomo los pantalones del suelo y camino a la puerta. Lysander empujo a Ted, tenia que detenerlos.**

'¡James espera!' **Ted lo detuvo en las escaleras, Peter estaba delante de James y se detuvo solo porque el chico de lentes lo hizo. James barrio con la mirada a Ted y zafo su brazo empujando a Ted.** 'no puedes ir…'

'¿a no? mírame.' **James bufo y se dio la media vuelta. Ted movió su rodilla pensando en algo pero su cerebro no daba nada… Sirius volvió a gritar, eso provoco que James acelerara el paso.**

'¿Y que si se muere?' **Fue lo primero que a Ted se le cruzo por la mente. Peter se detuvo en seco y trago saliva, se giro lentamente encontrándose con el rostro de James que alzo la mirada mirándolo, Peter suspiro mirando de reojo a Ted y James solo trono la boca. Ese tipo de cosas no se le podían decir a James Potter…**

 **Remus se volteo asustado cuando escucho un golpe fuerte al otro lado del cuarto. Sirius grito al sentir el liquido quemándole hasta las entrañas.**

'Nadie…' **James había estampado a Ted contra la pared y sujetaba su cuello. Tenia fuego en la mirada, su puño estaba casi morado de lo fuerte que lo apretaba.** 'NUNCA. EN LA VIDA. VUELVAS. A DECIR. ESO. ¿Me oíste? Sirius no se va a morir. ¡Sirius no se puede morir!' **James le hablo claro, al mismo tiempo que apretaba mas su cuello.**

'es-s… cu… ch-cha Ja-a-mmmm…' **Ted dijo contrabajos. Se trato de zafar de las manos de James que lo apretaban duro, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a transformarse en otra cosa. Por suerte James aflojo el agarre.** 'Jamesacercate…' **Le dijo antes de que se le terminara el aire. Ted lo pensó no podía seguir con esto, era malísimo para mentir, esto lo probaba.** 'No puedes salir…' **James arrugo la frente y apretó su cuello.**

'James tenemos que ir por Madame Pomfrey.' **Peter le recordó, estampo a Ted una vez mas en la pared y lo soltó para seguir a Peter, pero fue detenido por Ted que regreso sus manos al cuello. James creyó que estaba loco y al mirarlo noto una mirada de desesperación.**

'no vayas.' **Le dijo en voz baja.** 'James te lo voy a decir… te voy a decir la verdad.' **James arrugo la frente y se acerco al chico. Peter lo miro extrañado y subió un par de escalones.** 'pero no vayas. Hay una razón… ellos te necesitan aquí ahora, solo controlemos esta situación y después te lo explico todo.' **no entendía, Ted lo miraba ansioso y asustado pero no entendía porque, lo más sensato era ir por Madame Pomfrey.** 'Te dije que yo no le haría daño. Te lo puedo jurar James.' **¿Entonces porque no lo dejaba ir?**

'¿quieres matarnos?' **James pregunto extrañamente tranquilo. Ted negó.**

'quiero ayudarlos. hay una buena razón por la que llame a esos dos en vez de a Pomfrey, James soy Premio Anual ¿recuerdas? Puedo hacerlo sin meterme en problemas…' **James asintió pero el gesto en su rostro solo mostraba que no entendía el punto de Ted.** 'No soy Robert, James.' **Ted le dijo.** 'Yo no soy el premio Anual de tu año.' **Ted dijo decidido, James parpadeo sin entender lo que eso significaba.** 'Este… estas… en otro tiempo.' **James lo soltó de golpe y negó, tropezó con Peter que lo detuvo mirándolo curioso esperando que le diera pistas de lo que había hablado con Ted.** 'no lo repitas por favor…' **Ted dio un paso hacia él, tenía que ser precavido con Peter. James respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos al escuchar el grito de Sirius comenzaba a entender lo que Sirius sentía con los gritos de Remus cada luna llena.**

'¿Cuánto?' **James fue directo pero esa pregunta era muy inconcreta.** '¿Cuánto tiempo?' **Ted titubeo y conto con los dedos de las manos. Peter analizaba cada palabra que estaba escuchando.**

'no lo sé. ¡Pero eso no importa! Lo que importa es…'

'¡Ted! **Lorcan grito al otro lado de la habitación.** 'Necesito que me ayudes…' **El Ravenclaw dijo en un tono de conflicto. Ted miro de reojo a la puerta y volvió con James que lo miraba todavía confundido.**

'Cornamenta…' **Peter jalo su túnica pero James no quitaba la mirada de Ted.** '¿Sirius, recuerdas? Tenemos que ir por Madame Pomfrey.' **James asintió y Ted negó rogándole que no lo hiciera.**

'confía en mí. Si te quedas, voy a explicártelo… explicárselos. Solo necesito mas tiempo.' **Ted se encogió en sus hombros y volvió al cuarto dejando su futuro en las manos de James.**

'¡James! ¡Sirius está mal!' **Peter le grito de las escaleras.** '¿Qué fue todo eso?' **James gruño al dirigiéndose de regreso al cuarto.** '¡James!' **Peter lo siguió.**

 **La habitación era como una sala de emergencias en algún hospital. Sirius se remolineaba y Lysander con guantes le trataba de aplicar el remedio para su dolor. Al otro lado Remus lleno de sangre… de nuevo tenia sangre… Retiraba las manos de Lorcan que sostenían una poción verde brillante. Ted trataba de tomar a Remus de las manos, él solo se separaba lo más que podía del chico haciendo que sus heridas se abrieran de nuevo. Sirius con todo y dolor le gritaba a Ted que se alejara de Remus y se acercaba al chico de ojos miel lo más que podía haciendo que Lysander rociara poción en lugares incorrectos.**

'Por favor Señor Remus…' **Lorcan esquivo un manotazo de Remus.** 'Esto le va ser mucho bien.'

'¡no me toques!' **Remus se hizo para atrás.** 'Sirius me estas lastimand… ahh.' **Otra cortada se le abrió.**

'¡Por Merlín! ¡Son peores que los nargles!' **Lysander grito desesperado, con la poción casi vacía.**

 **James sonrió desafiante, aplaudió y froto sus manos preparándose para la acción.**

'Peter quiero que te pongas a mitad de la cama ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que crear un muro entre esos dos. Así podremos…'

'atraparlos mas rápido.' **Ted pensó en James y Fred. Volteo a ver a James como si se tratara de Victoire pero al ver al chico borro ese gesto de anhelo.** 'Lysander puede con Sirius, estoy seguro…'

'no lo estés tanto…' **Lysander dijo con la mano de Sirius en la mejilla empujándolo.** '¡Estate quieto!' **Ted rasco su cabellera negra azabache mirando lo irónico del asunto.**

'sehhh, no con Sirius.' **James dijo mirando con orgullo a su mejor amigo.** 'Canuto solo esta lastimando a Lunático…' **Rasco su barbilla.** 'Colagusano, necesito que te quedes en medio de los dos como si fueras la madre de Lunático y Canuto es el acosador loco ¿hecho?'

'oh si… yo seré la madre de Evans ¿algo así no?' **James lo empujo sin verle el lado graciosos a su comentario. Peter rió y se fue corriendo a la cama.**

'Tú…' **James despertó a Ted que dio un brinco de sorpresa.** 'Ayúdale al Ravenclaw. Sirius se distrae fácilmente, solo llama su atención.' **Ted asintió y lo detuvo antes de que James fuera con su padre.**

'Gracias… por creerme.' **James trono la boca y asintió desganado.**

'si les pasa algo, te juro que vas arrepentirlo.' **Ted asintió sonriéndole. Después Lysander grito desesperado**

'¡Déjalo en paz! Ah!' **Sirius se metió aventando a Peter que se mancho de sangre de Remus y por consecuente Remus grito.** '¡Lo estas lastimando!' **James se acerco a Remus y lo jalo hacia donde estaba para que Sirius se dejara atender de una buena vez. Remus se volteo con James y se aferro a él pero Sirius alcanzo a tomarlo por el brazo.**

'¡Colagusano! ¡Tu trabajo!' **James dijo aguantando los dedos enterrados de Remus en su hombro por el dolor.**

'Lo intento…' **Peter agarraba el brazo de Sirius sin fuerzas por temor a salir herido.**

'¡Largo de aquí Canuto!' **James le grito a Sirius. Cuando lo vio soltó instintivamente a Remus, girándose molesto con Lorcan.** '¡Dijiste que podías curarlo! ¿Por qué esta así?' **Sirius estaba manchado de sangre, su piel estaba blanca… transparente. Solo resaltaba el rojo de la herida de la despartición que se había recorrido hasta la mitad de su tronco. Tenía ojeras marcadas y el gris de sus ojos era oscuro… sin vida.** 'Sirius.' **Sirius se detuvo y trato de enfocar a James… sabía que esa era su voz.**

'¿James?' **Sirius se detuvo.** 'James lo están lastimando…' **Sirius gimoteo agotado. James negó tratando de acercarse pero se detuvo. Eso no serviría de nada.**

'Canuto ¿estas bien?' **Pero Sirius no contesto y volvió a insistir con Remus.** 'Sirius tranquilo, él está conmigo. Remus está bien ¿verdad Lunático?' **busco apoyo en Remus pero Remus estaba quejándose en silencio por las heridas abiertas y la sangre en todo su cuerpo.**

'No lo escucho James…' **Sirius dijo agotado.** 'James casi no veo… no distingo.' **Sirius arrugo la frente aguantando el dolor.**

'¡Déjalo!' **Remus le grito a Ted que se acercaba a Sirius.** 'no lo toques, ¡todo esto es tú culpa!' **Lysander harto de la situación aventó la poción a la cama y se dirigió molesto a Remus.**

'¡De hecho quien tuvo la culpa de todo esto!' **Señalo a Sirius que trataba de sobar su hombro.** '¡Fuiste tú!' **Peter miro preocupado la reacción de Remus. El chico de ojos miel se quedó helado con un terror en la mirada, miraba a Sirius y luego miraba sus manos.** 'Si no hubieras quitado su mano, él no se hubiera rasguñado y cortado el efecto del revitalizante! Así que muchas gracias por arruinar mi trabajo.' **Lysander soltó toda su frustración.**

'¿Qué te pasa?' **James y Ted dijeron al mismo tiempo. El metamorfomago que estaba mas cerca aprovecho para darle un manotazo en la cabeza.** 'Él no lo sabía.'

'¿yo fui?' **Remus se encogió mirando a Sirius.** 'Yo le hice eso…' **Peter negó tratando de controlarlo antes de que saliera el sensible Remus a flote.**

'Lunático no tenias idea de lo que le iba a pasar. Yo lo hubiera hecho también y…'

'No.' **Remus sentencio.** 'Esto solo pasa conmigo. Porque yo lastimo a todos… Porque yo soy un peligro…' **Sirius se remolineaba tratando de llegar a Remus porque a pesar de estar moribundo, sabía que seguía sufriendo.** '¡Fui yo!' **Remus se tallo la sangre que tenía en los brazos.**

'¡Remus no! Te estás lastimando.' **Peter lo detuvo. Sirius volvió a gritar.**

'Tengo un tranquilizante.' **Lorcan le dijo a Peter. Le mostro un frasco plateado.** 'Un par de píldoras. ¡Necesita descansar!' **Peter miro a James, él seguía con Sirius tratando de detenerlo, eso significaba que era su turno en tomar la decisión.**

'¡James!' **Peter lo llamo.** '¡Se duerme él y se salva Canuto!'

'¡deja de hablar como si se fuera a morir!' **James grito frustrado, tomo a Remus de los brazos.** '¡Duérmete!' **Lysander aprovecho que tenia más espacio para volver a intentar poner la poca poción quedaba.**

'¡No! ¡no quiero dormir! James suéltame, voy a lastimarte…' **Remus le dijo mientras forcejaba con él.** 'Todo esto fue mi culpa…'

'No se supone que deba de tener tanta fuerza…' **Peter dijo también tratando de inmovilizar a Remus.** '¡Niño ya!'

 **Ted trato de hacer lo mismo que James, inmovilizar a Sirius pero la única respuesta que tuvo era manotazos y dedos atascados en su nariz. Agradeció que James y Peter estuvieran entretenidos con su padre porque cada vez que Sirius lo golpeaba su transformación desaparecía, bien podía ser el pelo, la piel, los pómulos o los ojos…**

'¡Detenlo Lupin!' **Lysander dijo sin importarle que lo escucharan. Ted se detuvo y lo reprimió con un "shhh!"** '¡Perdón pero esto es demasiado frustrante para mí!' **Dijo tratando de ponerle el algodón a Sirius en el hombro. Remus seguía lastimándose, necio a no tomar las píldoras. Sirius solo lo escuchaba, cerró los ojos ya agotado, la herida ya era de unos 4 centímetros de ancho y la sangre le chorreaba, comenzaba a balbucear cosas sin sentido. Entre abrió los ojos… todavía seguía dando sus últimos manoteos para "defenderse"… hasta que se canso y la apoyo en lo primero que encontró, levanto la mirada para ver en donde había quedado su mano; la mejilla de Ted. Que acababa de cambiar sus ojos por el golpe de Sirius.**

'Remus…' **Sirius balbuceo al ver los ojos de Ted en su color original. Ted negó nervioso y cerró los ojos para cambiarlos de nuevo.** 'No Remus…' **Dijo asustado, Lysander le dio un codazo a Ted por primera vez desde hace un buen rato Sirius estaba quieto.**

'Abre los ojos…' **Lysander le susurro desesperado.**

'Pero va a saber que soy yo.' **Ted murmuro asustado, con los dedos de Sirius metiéndosele a la boca tratando de hacer que lo volteara de nuevo.** 'yo no soy Remus.' **Dijo en un tono más alto para que Sirius escuchara, Lysander escucho un peligroso gimoteo de Sirius y no se quiso arriesgar.**

'si él dice que eres Remus, eres Remus ¿me oíste?' **Lysander le dijo amenazante.** 'por fin puedo trabajar, no vas arruinarme esta oportunidad Lupin. Y prácticamente, si eres Remus…' **Ted tuvo que admitir que eso era cierto.** 'no su Remus pero si un Remus. Así que…' **Miro a Sirius. Ted negó nervioso, levanto la mirada para ver a los otros merodeadores, seguían forcejando con Remus.** 'Yo te cuido.' **Lysander le mintió. Ted suspiro y cerró los ojos para transformarse en su padre.** 'Toma su mano.' **Ted asintió y tomo la mano de Sirius cuando Lysander vio la transformación hecha llamo a Sirius.** 'Mira quien es… es Remus.' **Fingió felicidad.** 'Juega con él…' **Dijo apático. Ted gruño todavía sujetando la mano de Sirius en el aire.**

'Remus…' **Sirius volvió a balbucear.** 'Remus estas bien…' **Ted miro de reojo la cama, esto era extraño.**

'¿Por qué me hablas así?' **Ted dijo incomodo. No era normal… en su punto de vista Sirius actuaba muy extraño refiriéndose a su padre. No era que estuviera celoso pero tenía que cuidarlo para su madre.**

'Remus…' **Lysander rio mientras limpiaba la sangre para enseguida poner el remedio. Sirius se quejo pero Lysander le pidió a Ted que se le acercara. Sirius apoyo su mano en la cara de Ted, tocaba desesperadamente buscando algo.**

'Okay, basta… oye, quieres detenerte… me estas picando el ojo.' **Ted le decía entrecortado tratando de conservar su ojo izquierdo en su cara. Sirius seguía repitiendo** _ **Remus**_ **lo hizo hasta que pudo tomar la mandíbula de Ted y ponerlo de frente.**

'Lo eche a perder… ¿verdad? Yo siempre echo a perder todo…' **Sirius dijo cansado. Ted asintió siguiéndole el juego.** 'Reg… Rem… yo…' **Cerró los ojos sintiendo como la medicina le ardía por todo el cuerpo. Volvió a gritar y a retorcerse.**

'Puedes hacerlo mejor Lupin…' **Lysander dijo entre dientes. Ted respiro nervioso, tenia la mano de Sirius prácticamente en la cara y no se le ocurría nada, si Sirius seguía gritando llamaría la atención de James.** 'Vamos…'

'Oye… Sirius.' **Ted lo sujeto de la cara obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos.** 'Deja de comportarte como un niño. Tienes que dejar que te pongan esa cosa… ¿me oíste?' **Sirius balbuceo algo y se quedo mirando los ojos de Ted.** 'Yo voy a estar aquí… no me voy a ir… amigo.' **Sirius asintió pero al primer roce con la medicina volvió a gritar esta vez su grito fue aturdidor. Ted se agacho porque estaba seguro que los otros merodeadores voltearían.** 'Demonios… Demonios… Demonios…' **Ted dijo metiendo su cara en la almohada a lado de Sirius.** 'Sirius tienes que tranquilizarte, por Merlín…' **Le susurro al oído. Sirius negó sufriendo por el dolor.** 'Si no dejas que te curen no vas a poder…' **Ted cerró los ojos y recordó lo último que le había dicho su padre** _ **"siento que lo hace porque ya no puede proteger a Regulus…" "Reg…"**_ **y todo le cuadro.** 'Sirius no vas a poder protegerme. Ni a mí ni a Regulus…' **Sirius se quejo al escuchar el nombre de su hermano. Ted se dio cuenta que quizá había sido un error mencionar a su hermano.** 'De acuerdo… de acuerdo, no vas a poder protegerme. ¿si? sabes que no podrás porque estas…'

'Remus… me duele.' **Sirius balbuceo. James se trato de acercar a Sirius pero Remus necesitaba ahora más ayuda.** 'Tienes que verme... tus ojos…' **Sirius gimoteo y Ted sabía exactamente lo que quería pero era riesgoso no sabía si alguien seguía volteando hacia ellos.** 'Rem…' **Chillo de dolor. Lysander apretó el hombro de Ted, necesitaba que lo ayudara. Ted trago saliva y rogo porque nadie lo estuviera viendo, se levanto y miro a Sirius directo a los ojos, expresando una desesperación porque todo esto acabara.** 'deja de preocuparte tanto…' **Sirius le dijo para que se tranquilizara.** 'Remus tus ojos…' **Dijo de nuevo tranquilo. Ted apuro a Lysander.**

'Nada de chillidos.' **Ted dijo harto y con un tono muy parecido a Remus cuando estaba irritado. Eso termino por tranquilizar a Sirius.**

'Son miel…' **Sirius trago saliva, Ted suspiro con enfado.**

 _Ya sé que son miel, tonto…_

'Remus… nunca te lo había dicho pero… me gusta ese color… espera, si te lo había dicho.' **Sirius quiso reírse pero el dolor se lo impedía.** 'cuidado con eso…' **Dijo sorprendentemente claro mirando a Lysander sin saber quién realmente era.** '¡Ah!' **Volvió a gritar esta vez apretando el hombro de Ted que solo se encorvo del dolor provocando un mini grito que hizo que llamara la atención de Lysander y… de Peter. El chico rata parpadeo al ver a un segundo a Remus…**

 _¿Remus? qu…_

 **Pero un manotazo del verdadero Remus hizo que regresara su atención al licántropo, quiso tratar de ver hacia el otro lado de la cama pero ya no pudo ver con claridad.**

'¡Ya esta! ¡Ya esta!' **Lysander dijo victorioso. Ted lo miro como fiera, tenía su hombro prácticamente destruido.** 'eso fue sencillo.'

'voy a partirte la cara…' **Ted dijo acomodando a Sirius que se estaba quedando dormido.** 'El hombro me está matando.' **Lysander cruzo los brazos alzando la ceja incrédulo.**

'Si quieres te pongo algo también… Remus.' **Ted lo empujo, Lysander había imitado la misma voz de suplica de Sirius.** 'no se tu Lupin, pero eso esta raro.' **Dijo entre risas. Sacando un remedio para Ted que se transformó en el Ted merodeador de nuevo.** '¿crees que tu papá ya haya cedido? Digo parecen tener una buena comunicación…' **Lysander dijo con mayor libertad cuando comprobó que Sirius había quedado inconsciente. Ted quito su mano y lo empujo contra la cama furioso, mientras el gemelo seguía riéndose.** 'No te lo tomes tan mal…'

'¡quieres callarte! ¡Hay una explicación para todo esto, lo sé! ¡Yo lo sé!' **Ted le dijo mirando a Sirius con cierto enojo.** 'Ellos son amigos… ' **Lysander lo miro incrédulo.** 'casi hermanos.' **Miro a Sirius con la frente arrugada.** '¡tú haces lo mismo por Lorcan!' **Dijo tratando de quitar esa mirada de Lysander que lo estaba matando. Lysander despertó y busco a su hermano que estaba prácticamente encima de Remus, James apretaba los brazos de Remus y Peter su mandíbula para que abriera la boca.**

'¡Lorcan!' **Lorcan volteo a ver a su hermano, tirando todas las píldoras que tenia en la mano.**

'Yo lo mato…' **James estaba siendo apachurrado por Remus, sintió las píldoras rebotar en su mejilla apretada.** '¿¡es enserio!?' **Ted corrió a la cama y tomo un par de píldoras.** 'Alguien que…'

'¿Qué hago?' **Ted dijo con el par de píldoras en la mano y mirando el twister forzado de los otros estudiantes de Hogwarts. Lysander estaba tratando de quitar a Lorcan de encima de Remus pero Lorcan se negaba diciéndole que lo estaba lastimando, Remus aplastaba a James y Peter seguía tratando de mantener la boca de Remus abierta.**

'¿¡necesitas que te lo expliquen!?' **James dijo con el codo de Remus apretándole la cara. Ted trago saliva y se lanzo a meter el par de píldoras en la boca de Remus que seguía siendo inmovilizado por Peter.** '¡Trágatelas Lunático!' **James pataleaba.** '¡Trágatelas!' **James le volvió advertir, esta vez su voz sonó irritada. Ted sostuvo a Remus de los hombros y trato de no mirarlo, su padre solo le lanzaba una mirada de coraje y eso lo hacia sentir mucho peor.** '¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no se duerme?' **James pregunto sintiendo todavía la fuerza de Remus.**

'Tranquilos… es después de 10 Rowenas.' **James bufo desesperado.** '4 Rowenas, 5 Rowenas, 6 Rowenas…'

'¡Me lleva!' **James dijo con toda la mejilla sumergida en la almohada.** '¿no pudieron escoger una palabra más corta?' **Dijo contrabajos. Ted miro a Lorcan, enserio estaba contando muy lento.**

'9 Rowenas…' **Ted miro a su padre, Remus tenía entre cerrados los ojos y ya había relajado su cuerpo, lo sabía porque James ya se había levantado.** '10 Rowenas.' **Lorcan termino y Remus cerró los ojos.**

'¡Peter!' **James le llamo fuerte al chico rubio que volteo asustado.** 'Recuérdame comprarle un par de tranquilizantes cuando volvamos a Honeydukes…' **Dijo sobando su espalda.** 'Eso o un par de chocolates…' **Ted sintió como su estomago había gruñido pero sobretodo como se le había mojado los labios al escuchar la palabra chocolate.** '¡Muy bien, cerebro de troll!' **James lanzo a Ted al sillón.** 'No te mueves hasta que me expliques que le paso a mis mejores amigos!' **Lysander alzo las cejas, admitía que ese chico sabia como hablar directo. Ted suspiro y se despeino de inmediato. James lo miro extrañado sintió que ya había visto esa reacción antes…**

'tenemos que curarlo cuanto antes!' **Lorcan volvió por el maletín y saco un par de pociones para limpiar a Remus.** '¡Rápido, rápido! ¿Lysander que hora son?' **Peter rasco su cabeza y se acerco a detenerlos.** '¡No! no lo entiendes! ¡Tiene que estar preparado!' **Lorcan dijo desesperado.**

'quita tus manos de él.' **Peter se negó y siguió quitando sus manos de Remus.**

 _Teníamos que haber ido por Madame Pomfrey!_

'okay basta! Todo mundo alto!' **James dijo harto.** 'Nadie va hacer absolutamente nada hasta que me expliquen qué demonios está pasando!' **Lysander incito a Ted a que hablara.** ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?' **James dijo confundido al ver a los gemelos de Ravenclaw.** '¿a que se refieren con prepararlo?' **James se acerco a Lorcan pero Lysander se puso delante de su hermano para protegerlo.**

'¡no! alto!' **Ted se levanto.** 'Yo te voy a explicar…' **Ted trato de sonar tranquilo pero James ya no estaba para tolerar ese tonito, quería respuestas y las quería pronto.**

'¿y qué esperas? Habla de una vez.' **James se acerco. Ted suspiro nervioso.** '¡Vamos Robert! No me hagas perder la cabeza!' **James dijo entre dientes.**

'Tenemos que preparar a…' **miro a Remus, quería decirle papá pero sabía que sería un inconveniente si lo hacía,** 'Remus…' **James arrugo la frente.**

'¡a ver Hufflepuff habla claro porque no te estoy entendiendo nada!' **Ted lo miro y trago al ver un gesto de James igual al de Harry cuando se trataba de regaño.**

'es… complicado.' **Dijo con una voz aguda. James bufo molesto.**

'pues hazlo sencillo' **James le grito. Pero Lorcan le pidió que bajara la voz antes de que Remus despertara de nuevo.** '¡Dejen de callarme!' **James dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.** '¡Habla! ¡Habla!'

'¡shhhh!' **Lorcan volvió a decir. Mientras buscaba un remedio para Remus, Peter lo empujo y este fue empujado por Lysander. James reacciono y empujo al chico de Ravenclaw.**

 **Ted miro tenso toda la situación. Sentía que estaba a una nada de perder el control, sufrir una crisis de estrés y Pum! Transformaciones sin control.**

'¡Hoy va a ver luna llena!' **Grito desahogando todo el estrés que tenia. James y Peter se quedaron confundidos ante las palabras del chico de Hufflepuff.**

'¿Qué fue lo que dijo?' **Peter le pregunto a James. Que negó sin todavía entender.** 'dijo luna llena.' **Peter corroboro, James seguía con la frente arrugada.** 'Hoy…'

'voy a golpearlo.' **James dio un respiro fuerte y camino hacia Ted, Ted trago saliva para después caer crudamente al suelo.**

'auuuuuch…' **Ted dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, transformando sus ojos miel de nuevo a azules. Sabia que James lo golpearía así que se concentro en no cambiar de forma, lo único que cambio fue sus ojos pero era algo que podía cambiar enseguida.**

'De acuerdo Hufflepuff espero que te dieras cuenta que no estamos para juegos.' **James dijo sobando su puño. Peter asintió sonriente.**

'empieza hablar…' **Peter quiso colarse en la actitud amenazante, después de todo Sirius estaba inconsciente.**

'es lo que trato de…' **Ted dijo todavía sobando su mejilla. Lorcan se acerco al metamorfomago para darle un fomento curativo. Ted lo acepto sonriendo amable.**

'esa es una terrible forma para conseguir respuestas.' **Lysander juzgo a ambos intrusos del tiempo. James se volteo a él, no era como si su opinión le importara en ese momento después de todo…**

'¿Quién eres tú?' **James le pregunto confundido. Lysander miro a Ted cauteloso, Ted negó.** 'Hey! Te estoy hablando.'

'bueno soy el que le salvo la vida a tu amigo.' **Lysander dijo hábil. James miro a Sirius, estaba todavía pálido y esa rajada seguía color rojo vivo.** 'deberías de agradecerle a Ted…'

'¿Ted?' **Peter se volteo confundido de nuevo hacia Ted.** '¿No te llamabas Robert?' **Ted bufo con enfado.**

'nah… se los dije desde que los conocí, no soy Robert.' **Ted se levanto y sacudió su túnica.** 'Ted, Teddy, Re…belde…' **Dijo la primera palabra que se le vino a la cabeza, estuvo a punto de decir "Remus".**

 _¿Remus? ¿¡enserio Ted!?_

'¿Rebelde?' **James dijo mirándolo patéticamente.** '¿así te llaman?' **Ted negó arrepentido, todo esto se estaba saliendo de control.**

'nah… si. No lo sé…'

'eso no importa ahora. ¡Ted!' **James lo llamo y lo tomo de nuevo de la túnica con agresividad.**

'aquí vamos otra vez.' **Ted dijo ya en tono rutinario.**

'¡oiga Señor déjelo en paz!' **Lorcan grito. James arrugo la frente, extrañado. Ted lo miro de reojo. Lorcan había llamado a James "señor" porque sabia quien era, sabia que era el padre de Harry Potter.** 'Ted solo quiere ayudar.'

'¿Quién es él?' **James se dirigió a Ted. Ted sonrió nervioso y negó sin saber cómo explicarle. James rodo los ojos con enfado.** '¿Por qué nos quiere ayudar? Tu puedes explicarme que está pasando.' **James se dirigía a Lorcan pero no soltaba a Ted de la túnica. Lorcan trago saliva y miro a Ted.**

'no lo sé Señor… creo que Ted, él debería…' **James miro a Ted y trono la boca negando.**

'tú eres el que dijo que debíamos de preparar a Remus, solo quiero saber para qué.' **Lorcan miro el techo sobando su brazo, a veces su boca no tenia filtro.** 'si me dices, lo suelto.'

'deja de amenazar a mi hermano.' **Lysander le dijo con la frente arrugada. James miro a Lysander serio.**

'Lysander, basta. ¿No sabes quién es?' **Lysander miro a su hermano intensamente, lo que trataba era disimular que lo había llamado "Señor". James miro curioso la situación y soltó a Ted empujándolo.**

'¿Quién es?' **Peter hablo antes de que James lo hiciera. Lorcan y Lysander lo miraron titubeando.** 'vamos… acabas de llamarlo Señor. Ningún alumno lo llama así, digo mucho menos alguno de su año… ¿quinto?' **Lorcan asintió nervioso.** '¿Bien? ya los atrapamos lo saben, no hay porque tratar de ocultarlo.' **James se apoyo en Peter.**

'habla Ravenclaw.' **James le dijo a Lorcan.**

'solo podemos decirte lo que sabemos.' **Lysander dijo frio. James asintió invitándolo hablar.** 'hay doble luna llena. Por eso Ted dijo lo de la luna llena.' **James miro a Peter tratando de relacionar todo lo que había pasado.** **Lysander continúo ignorando ese intercambio de miradas.** 'Es un suceso que pasa…'

'cada 500 años.' **la voz de Ted se escucho a espaldas de los merodeadores, ambos miraron de reojo a Ted.** 'es una fecha en la que la magia se vuelve poderosa, por eso se recuperaron rápido. Por eso van a estar bien en un par de horas.' **Señalo a Sirius y a Remus.**

'si bueno, tu amigo con la despartición, va a necesitar un poco mas de tiempo.' **Lysander dijo con una sonrisa. James lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.**

'pero va a mejorar.' **Ted dijo llamando la atención de ambos merodeadores de nuevo.** 'la luna llena de hoy va a ser menos intensa que la de anoche y si no preparamos a pa… Remus.' **Ted miro el techo esperando que no lo descubrieran.** 'si no le curamos todas esas heridas puede terminar…' **Ni siquiera quería imaginarlo.** 'mal. muy mal.' **Ted dijo mirando a su padre. James miro a Remus, seguía confundido. Suspiro, el capitán de Gryffindor estaba perdido. Miro a Ted y luego a los gemelos para terminar con Peter que solo le lanzaba miradas de "hay que ir por ayuda" y por un milímetro de segundo, James iba hacerle caso a esa idea pero después lo recordó…**

'Tú…' **James señalo a Ted.** 'Tú me dijiste que este no era mi tiempo.' **Ted trago saliva mientras que Lysander golpeo su frente pensando que Ted era un bobo por decirle tan pronto la verdad.**

'¿Qué que?' **Peter dijo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.**

'Si, Colagusano. TED…' **Hizo énfasis a su nombre.** 'me dijo que no fuera por Madame Pomfrey porque no era mi tiempo ¿cierto?' **Miro a Ted, el metamorfomago trago saliva y asintió nervioso.** 'es la única forma en la que esto puede tener sentido, porque ayer no había doble luna llena.' **James dijo conectando todo.**

'a menos…' **Peter interrumpió.** 'que todo esto sea una mentira James. Que nos asegura que dice la verdad? Solo piénsalo.' **James miro a Peter y asintió. Se acerco a Ted y lo empujo al sillón en donde había dormido horas atrás.**

'¡les estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Pregúntenle a ellos si quieren!' **Ted dijo alzando las manos mostrando inocencia.**

 **James lo miro y miro la habitación. Sabía que Peter decía algo con sentido, desde que conoció a Ted su vida había sido una serie de eventos extraños y confusos, sin explicación. Lo mas sensato era salir de ahí y buscar ayuda… pero después estaba ese otro lado, esa corazonada. Lo hacía pensar sobre esto, lo detenía de hacer lo correcto. La forma en que había mirado a Remus y le había suplicado porque se quedara. No podía dejar pasar esas reacciones del chico… Bufo con frustración. Miro a Ted y luego a los gemelos. Peter se puso del otro lado, como si él fuera la voz de la razón, pero… que sería de James Potter si no siguiera sus corazonadas.**

'Escucha Ted. Vas a explicármelo todo, todo, todo.' **Peter suspiro con cansancio, no entendía porque James seguía necio a escuchar aquel chico.** 'no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que esté satisfecho ¿me oíste? Ninguno de ustedes se va a ir hasta que todo esto quede claro.' **Ted miro de reojo a los hermanos Scamander.** 'esta es tu última oportunidad.'


	6. Chapter 6

'escucha lo he estado buscando todo el día…' **Frank dijo con la cabeza pegada a la butaca. Victoire lo miraba insatisfecha de su respuesta.** 'tal vez volvió a casa…' **Frank adivino, Victoire arrugo la frente, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad. Había escuchado que Ted se había sentido mal la noche pasada y no negaba que se sentía algo culpable por eso pero…**

'Si Ted se hubiera ido, se hubiera despedido de mi.' **Dijo segura. Frank levanto un poco la mirada, mirándola con la ceja levantada.**

 _¿Qué tal si no lo quiso hacer? ni se te ocurra decirlo Frank. Mejor que mantenga la esperanza._

 **Victoire miro el gran comedor; era la hora de la merienda. Reviso dos veces y minuciosamente pero efectivamente, Ted no estaba ahí. Victoire apretó los puños pero se dio cuenta que no valía la pena enojarse…**

 _Ted ni siquiera está aquí, no vale la pena… no escucharía mis gritos. ¡Porque vaya que merece escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir!_

'…es increíble que nos haya dejado solos!' **Victoire miro de reojo a una chica de Ravenclaw que choco contra ella.** 'lo siento…' **La Ravenclaw miro a la rubia Weasley y en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era, hizo su mirada dura e insensible.** 'ahh… eres tú.' **Victoire alzo ambas cejas al escuchar su tono despectivo.**

'Sí, soy yo.' **Victoire dijo sin titubear. Frank levanto la mirada al escuchar el tono duro de Victoire.** '¿Chang has visto a Ted?' **Victoire uso el mismo tono apático que la amiga de Ted. No iba a dejarse ver como una víctima. Chang bufo y negó.**

'Nos dejo plantados en la clase de pociones, yo creí que estaba contigo… ya es costumbre que haga eso cuando está contigo.' **Victoire sonrió por dentro, cada vez que escuchaba eso sentía que había ganado una batalla contra la chica de Ravenclaw.**

 **Oh! Porque entre Kai Chang y Victoire Weasley había una guerra "política" y si, todo por Theodore Remus Lupin. Kai Chang había sido amiga del metamorfomago desde primer año, se la pasaban juntos; ella, Dewey y Ted. A pesar de que sus compañeros de casa pensaran que Ted era un problema a Chang no le importaba en lo absoluto compartir tiempo con el chico, porque él era sencillamente increíble; muy dinámico, muy creativo, muy listo, muy espontaneo, pero graciosamente torpe. Era perfecto, sobre todo para una Ravenclaw tan competitiva como ella, porque aunque Ted fuera increíblemente talentoso nunca trataría de competir con ella y de hecho, le agradaba que Ted siempre presumiera a Kai como la mejor. Eso termino por conquistar a la pequeña de once años, que ignoraba por completo que Ted tuviera una vida fuera de Hogwarts, una vida en la que Victoire Weasley estaba en los primeros lugares de prioridad; cuando vio a la chica de cabellos rubios entrar al expreso tomada de la mano de Ted algo en Kai ardió y Victoire lo supo meses después, cuando Kai Chang le hacia pasar malos ratos "discretamente" en la torre de Ravenclaw. Pero Victoire era una Ravenclaw y entendía exactamente lo que Kai Chang pretendía hacer con ella: desplazarla de la vida de Ted. Claro fue algo imposible, porque bueno Ted y Victoire siempre fueron inseparables. Así que Kai tuvo que soportar que ya no eran solo: Ella, Dewey y Ted. Porque tenía que compartirlo con la chica Weasley que solía absorberlo mucho más tiempo de lo normal.**

'está en su último año Weasley, deberías de entender que cualquier clase a la que falte lo va afectar en sus exámenes. Sobre todo a él, que quiere estudiar en San Mungo.' **Kai le dijo en ese tono de superioridad que Victoire odiaba.**

'ni siquiera se ha decidido que estudiar… pero claro seguro eso no lo sabías.' **Victoire dijo con todo el propósito de hacerle ver que Ted le tenía mucho más confianza a ella, sonrió al ver como Kai parpadeaba repetidamente tratando de ocultar su enojo.** 'Me quedaría hablar contigo Chang, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer.' **Victoire le sonrió.**

'Seguro Weasley. Apuesto a que los chicos de Gryffindor ya deben de estarte extrañando…' **Victoire puso una mano en su cintura y la miro amenazante.** 'estas saliendo con Wood ¿cierto? ¿o quién es el de hoy?' **Kai dijo "amable".**

'pues aun no lo decido, pero al menos yo tengo opciones.' **Dijo la Weasley astutamente.** '¿y tu Chang has vuelto a salir con alguien?' **Victoire fingió inocencia, sabía que después de que Ted había terminado con ella Chang no había salido con nadie más. La mayor de los Weasley presentía que era porque seguía con la esperanza de volver con Ted.**

'si ves a Ted, dile que me vea en…'

'las lechuzas están allá afuera Chang, ¿eres premio anual no?' **Chang rodo los ojos con fastidio y se dio la vuelta. Victoire sonrió en cuanto la vio caminar a la salida.**

 **Se quedo ahí un rato pensando en las palabras de Kai. Luego miro a Frank y pensó en lo que había dicho…**

 _¿Acaso no se despidió? ¡Oh vamos Victoire! Deja de pensar en esas tonterías._

'Voy a la enfermería.' **Dijo Victoire a secas. Frank se dio la vuelta y la miro sin entender.** 'Frank, el plan sigue su curso, solo… necesitamos primero encontrar a Ted para ponerlo en marcha. Si Ted se fue, entonces todo esto no tiene caso…' **Dijo Victoire tratando de sonar segura. Frank asintió volviendo a pegar su cabeza a la mesa del gran comedor, suspiro con fastidio y para el humor que traía Victoire eso fue como la peor grosería del día.** '¿quieres cambiar de actitud? Solo recuerda el premio Frank ¿puedes ser más positivo?'

'¿Qué premio?' **Frank balbuceo. Victoire lo miro amenazante.** '¿Qué premio Victoire?' **Dijo esta vez claro. Victoire miro la salida y suspiro…**

 _¿Qué premio Victoire?_

 **La rubia hizo una pequeña trompita con sus labios y miro a Frank que solo sonrió divertido, sabía que ella tampoco tenía idea.**

'el premio Frank. El premio.' **Insistió Victoire con esa actitud demandante, Frank la miro todavía divertido y Victoire no pudo evitar reír.** 'Solo… se positivo Frank.' **Dijo entre risas, Frank la tomo de la mano y negó riendo. Victoire sonrió y se sentó junto al Hufflepuff que le paso un plato para que lo acompañara a comer.** 'no tengo mucha hambre...' **Victoire dijo tomando el plato.** 'solo…'

'oye si vamos a seguir con este plan, tenemos que estar alimentados y listos. Conociendo a Ted, va a ser un caso complicado, el chico seguro ahora esta sonriente, con el estomago lleno y esparciendo por todo Hogwarts esa típica tranquilidad suya…'

 **OOoOO**

'Merlín esto es horrible.' **Ted dijo amarrado de las manos y los pies, tal cual estuviera secuestrado. Estaba nervioso, hambriento y preocupado, preocupado porque James o Peter decidieran salir de la casa…**

 _Y lo descubrieran y descubrieran que les he mentido, no solo eso, que no tengo idea de cómo regresarlos a su tiempo… Papá va a odiarme y seguro el papá de Harry va a matarme… ¿Qué estas diciendo Ted? Si Harry se entera va a matarme primero, ¡oh y Ginny! Había olvidado a Ginny… si definitivamente voy a ser polvo de hada._

'no te distraigas Hufflepuff!' **James lo sacudió del hombro para hacerlo reaccionar.** '¡estamos a la mitad del análisis Theodore!' **James volvió a empujarlo y Ted cayó al suelo pensando en que esto era mejor a que salieran de la casa.** '¿Tu que recuerdas?' **James se le acerco a Peter, el chico vacilo un poco. Miro a Ted y después a los gemelos, que estaban igual de amarrados que Ted, Lysander incluso tenía un calcetín en la boca (un acto impulsivo de James).**

'no lo sé James, la verdad es que todo es muy confuso ahora.' **Peter dijo tratando de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.** 'Tal vez lo recordaría si es que el Hufflepuff no nos hubiera dado esa poción…' **James miro amenazante a Ted y Ted suspiro con fastidio.**

 _Enserio ese tipo tiene habilidad para poner a cualquiera en tu contra… ahora entiendo._

'¿Qué estas pensando eh? ¿otra mentira?' **James se acerco a Ted. Ted levanto la mirada y negó.** 'sabes que Ted, nada de lo que me dijiste tiene sentido. ¡Simplemente suena ridículo!' **James dijo expresivo.** 'Guerra, Doble luna llena, viaje en el tiempo, desparticion, unicornios, centauros, bandos, los rebeldes…' **De hecho ahora que lo decía en voz alta, le pareció increíble y totalmente interesante, pero no le iba a dar ese gusto a Ted seguía molesto con él por el estado de sus dos amigos.**

'¡es verdad!' **Dijo Ted. James lo miro con detenimiento incluso arrugo su frente, estaba tratando de escudillar lo más que podía al chico de Hufflepuff.**

'enserio que es verdad Señor Potter.' **Dijo Lorcan tratando de ayudar a Ted, pero Ted solo rogaba que hubiera sido a Lorcan a quien le pusieran el calcetín en la boca. Para James seguía extraño-genial que le llamara "Señor". El chico de anteojos dejo a Ted, puso ambas manos en sus piernas y bufo sin saber que hacer.**

'deberíamos de salir Cornamenta.' **Dijo Peter recargado en la pared.** 'Deberíamos de ir por Dumbledore… oh espera! Esta a la mitad de una misión entre ese tal Voldemort y los duendes del bosque prohibido.' **Peter hizo énfasis en lo ridículo que se escuchaba.**

'Es verdad.' **Ted replico. Vacilando cuando ambos chicos no se miraban.** 'oigan enserio ¿que otra prueba necesi…?'

'Basta.' **James detuvo a Ted.** 'según tú, no podemos salir porque allá afuera es todo un caos…' **James uso un tono burlesco y Ted trago saliva.**

 _Demonios tengo que dejar de leer esos libros…_

'Ya estuvimos afuera y no parecía un batallón.' **Peter interrumpió. Ted parpadeo nervioso y James se acerco de nuevo a inspeccionar al chico.**

'estamos en los terrenos de Hogwarts.' **Lorcan interrumpió.** 'es seguro pero…'

'tuvimos suerte que no nos atacaran.' **Ted termino la oración.** '¿Por qué crees que estaba en el bosque prohibido? Tenemos que hacer vigilancia en todos esos lugares. No es como en tu época James, tu ruta se limitaba a aulas y patios. En esta época tenemos que cuidar incluso los terrenos del bosque prohibido. Tuvimos suerte… ¡muchísima suerte!' **Dijo Ted con una voz llena de coraje, con la voz que imaginaba de los superhéroes de los comics. Peter negó todavía sin creerle, algo no tenía sentido para él y Ted sabia que él sospechaba.** '¿enserio necesitan que sea de noche para que me crean? Cuando salga esa luna llena mi pad… Remus.' **Se corrigió.** 'Remus va a estar herido y van a lamentar no haberme creído. ¡Y honestamente les voy a partir la cara por eso!' **James miro a Remus y después a Ted; bufo desesperado despeinándose.**

'estamos en Hogwarts sin Dumbledore, ¡claro! Muy seguro.' **Peter volvió a poner su punto.**

'¡ahhhh esto es tan confuso!' **Dijo James tirándose al suelo.** 'tú dices que este tiempo está envuelto en un tipo final trágico…'

'apocalipsis.' **Lorcan corrigió. James lo miro amenazante, Lorcan se encogió y Lysander se movió agresivo.**

'como sea… si, estamos en guerra. Con este tipo… ¿Cómo dices que se llama?' **James miro a Ted.**

'Voldemort.' **Mintió el metamorfomago.** 'Es malvado. Terrible James. Es peor que las inyecciones en primavera.' **Dijo el metamorfomago haciendo énfasis en la palabra inyecciones.**

'por favor…' **Peter se burlo de la preocupación de Ted.**

'y tú.' **James continúo y señalo a Ted.** 'tú dices que nosotros estamos aquí por alguna razón. Crees que somos una especie de…'

'salvación.' **Lorcan volvió a interrumpir, James ya se estaba hartando de esas interrupciones.**

'y si nos encuentran van a matarnos.' **Ted asintió nervioso.** 'porque según tú, ya se han de haber enterado de nuestra presencia.' **James dijo tratando de entender la historia.** 'eso quiere decir que… ¿somos la salvación del mundo pero tenemos que ocultarnos?' **James dijo tratando de entender.**

'bastante lógico…' **Peter insistió mirando a techo.**

 **Ted entre abrió los labios, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas, pero no, no había nada.**

'genial.' **James lo despertó de su castigo mental cuando alzo la mirada lo vio sonriente. James miro a Peter que también lo miraba sorprendido.** 'Te lo dije Colagusano, nosotros teníamos que ser. ¡Claro! ¡Los merodeadores vamos a salvar al mundo!' **James dijo con el autoestima al cien.** 'espera a que Evans se entere de esto. Se va arrepentir, se va a arrepentir de cada no que me ha dicho, decirle que no a un héroe… pff!' **James se levanto y sonrió de oreja a oreja imaginando la escena, en donde Lily le rogaba porque la besara, James cerró los ojos y se movió emocionado. Al menos eso tranquilizo a Ted, parecía estarse creyendo todo.**

'Espera… ¿entonces porque mirabas a Remus así? Se supone que no debías de saber quiénes somos… ¿o acaso tú...?' **Peter interrumpió la felicidad de su amigo y miro sospechoso a Ted.**

'es cierto, tu dijiste que lo querías. ¿Cómo sabias que era él?' **James se compuso y miro atento a Ted.**

 _¿Lo digo, no lo digo?_

'eh… pues…' **Ted titubeo mirando al suelo.**

'Ted es…' **En cuanto Ted escucho a Lorcan supo que no era tiempo aun de decir la verdad.**

'tu hijo.' **Peter se atraganto al escucharlo y miro a James que lo volvía a ver a él.**

'¿Qué? ¡Mío no!' **James y Peter dijeron al unísono.** '¡te miro a ti.' **Se señalaron ambos.** '¡no a ti!' **Se miraron nerviosos.**

'¡tiene tu pelo!' **Peter señalo el cabello de Ted. James lo miro y se volvió a despeinar.** '¿lo ves?'

'¡no! ¡Tiene tus ojos!' **James tomo la cara de Ted y le mosto sus ojos. Peter tembló de las piernas al ver sus azules orbitas.**

'¡basta claro que no! ¡pueden ser los ojos de cualquier persona, ese cabello es insuperable!' **Peter dijo negando con la cabeza, Lysander rio con el calcetín en la boca.**

 _Lo mejor que has hecho hasta ahora Lupin._

'¡Además estábamos hablando de Remus! James estábamos hablando de Remus!' **Peter le recordó a James.** '¿eso que tiene que ver con Remus?' **Peter miro sonrojado a Ted mientras que James repetía confundido la palabra "hijo"** '¡tú dijiste que lo querías!' **Peter alzo la voz para no escuchar la de James.**

'solo lo dijo para que lo dejaran ayudarlo.' **Lysander escupió el calcetín y hablo, noto que Ted palideció en el instante en que Peter termino la pregunta.** 'Recuerden que Ted es un Hufflepuff, por Merlín… si no lo decía seguramente lo hubieran dejado inconsciente y su amiguito estaría destrozado sin olvidar que el otro…' **El rubio dijo como si ambos chicos fueran unos retrasados. Ambos merodeadores lo fulminaron con la mirada.**

'Sirius. Se llama Sirius.' **James le recordó volviendo a la plática.**

'Bueno pues Sirius se hubiera muerto.' **Lysander dijo frio. James bufo molesto.** 'Deberían de agradecerle en vez de tenernos… ¡así!' **James se tiro al sillón mirando a la cama, en un lado estaba Remus dormido con la piel hinchada y rastros de sangre por doquier y en el otro Sirius igual de pálido y con esa línea roja todavía en rojo vivo.**

'Todo esto es tu culpa, lo sé.' **James miro a Ted. Ted lo miro, quiso decir algo pero mejor negó y bufo cabizbajo.** 'Colagusano…' **Peter se acerco a él.** '¿Qué vamos hacer?' **Peter miro de reojo a Ted. Seguía pensando en lo de "tu hijo", no se imaginaba como figura paterna, de hecho, no creía que ninguno de los merodeadores se imaginara como padre, era algo que los identificaba de cierta manera. Remus por su problema, Sirius por… bueno, por ser Sirius, James parecía tener demasiados planes como para "atascarse" con una vida rutinaria, jamás se lo imaginaria en una vida rutinaria. Y él, bueno él no era precisamente una figura a quien admirar, ¿que le podía enseñar a un hijo? Él era solo Peter.**

'James necesitamos pruebas.' **Peter dijo todavía molesto por las palabras de Ted. James asintió.**

'Pero no podemos irnos…'

'¡oh vamos! ¿No le creíste o sí?' **Peter lo miro sin creerlo. James peleo con su mirada, era obvio que había una razón más grande para decirle eso.**

'¿quieres dejar que termine?' **James le dio un manotazo en el cabello.** 'No podemos dejar a Remus y a Sirius con ellos.' **Peter asintió comprendiendo.**

'Saben… estamos aquí a lado así que no necesitan hacer ese tonito de secreto.' **Lysander interrumpió mirándolos como si fueran un par de tontos. James lo miro con la frente arrugada. Ted negó arrepintiéndose de haber llamado a ambos gemelos para este trabajo.**

'oye niño, nadie te esta hablando.' **James le dijo ofendido, realmente lo había hecho sentir como un tonto.** 'escuchen esto es absurdo… no puedo creerte Ted. Lo siento, es demasiado genial pero no…' **James le dijo a Ted desesperado.** 'Colagusano tiene razón, necesito pruebas y no las voy a conseguir aquí.' **Ted negó con rapidez cuando James se levanto del sillón.** 'Peter, tu quédate aquí. Yo iré en busca de Evans.' **Peter asintió.**

'no James. Alto…' **Ted se levanto y al querer dar el primer paso cayo de vuelta al suelo. James se volteo e incluso entrecerró los ojos imaginando lo fuerte que había sido el golpe.** 'Te estoy diciendo la verdad, no salgas…'

'ni lo pienses Hufflepuff y mejor quédate donde estas, estas a un golpe de quedarte sin neuronas.' **Dijo James vacilante, no sabía cual era su apellido y preguntárselo no era una opción…**

 _Que decepción si es un Potter… no tiene mi cabello. ¿o si? No! el mío no esta taaaan despeinado._

'yo voy contigo entonces.' **Ted dijo apresurado.** 'yo voy contigo, los gemelos se quedan aquí con Peter y yo voy contigo.' **James negó poniéndose su camisa.** '¡Por favor!' **Ted insistió.**

'No tengo varita, ¿crees que voy a ser tan tonto para dejarte ir conmigo siendo que yo no estoy armado? Eso es básico Hufflepuff.' **James le hablo como si fuera un tonto.**

'dejo la mía. Vamos ¿crees que necesito una varita para poder contigo?' **Lysander abrió los ojos boquiabierto.**

'debes de estar perdiendo la cabeza Lup…' **Un ruidoso "SHHHHH!" de Lorcan termino por callarlo.** 'Ted. Ellos están locos, solo míranos.'

'¿nos dijo locos?' **Peter le pregunto a James que solo negó dejando caer los hombros, ya no estaba para pensar en esas pequeñeces.** 'no estamos locos.' **Ted se arrastro con Peter sacudiéndose para que su varita cayera a sus pies, tenía la idea de ir con James y evitar de alguna forma que saliera del túnel…**

 _Un golpe en la cabeza no puede ser tan malo. La gente se golpea a diario en la cabeza hasta perder el conocimiento… sobretodo en un túnel._

 **Cuando cayó la varita soltó un hechizo plateado que reboto por toda la habitación.** '¿Qué demonios?' **Peter se agacho cuando el rayo plateado casi le vuela la cabeza, James tuvo que hacerse a un lado para que no le tocara, la bola de luz choco contra la cama donde estaban Remus y Sirius, termino por estallar en el marco superior de la cama, la tela que adornada la cama soltó un polvo brillante espolvoreando al licántropo y al animago. Peter y James miraron molestos a Ted y el metamorfomago solo se encogió sonriendo nervioso.**

'Es algo… inestable.' **Dijo Ted mirando su varita.**

'NO ME DIGAS.' **James abrió los ojos mirándolo. Un quejido de Remus hizo que ambos animagos voltearan.** '¿Qué les pasa ahora?' **James se acerco a la cama. Lysander y Lorcan intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.**

'Oh no Lorcan, ¿paso lo que creo que paso?' **Lysander uso una voz terriblemente falsa. Ted incluso arrugo la frente creyendo que estaban a mitad de una broma.** '¿les cayó encima? Pobre Serio…'

'Sirius…' **Lorcan lo corrigió en un ruidoso murmuro, Lysander asintió sin darle importancia al nombre.**

'Pobre Sirius y pobre Remus.' **Ted los miro preocupado. Era algo relacionado con su padre.**

'¿de qué hablas?' **El metamorfomago dijo de inmediato. Peter los miro a ambos que miraban la cama con pena.** 'hey, cabeza de maíz..' **Ted llamo de inmediato a Lysander.** 'ellos van a estar bien… ¿verdad?' **James que sabia como reconocer a un par de actores a la primera, los miro de reojo atento a lo que trataban de llegar.**

'Desparticion y esas heridas…. Si tan solo estuvieran curados. Pobre niño lobo, le va a doler.' **James trono la boca y miro a Remus que seguía remolinándose.**

'¿Qué sucede?' **James miro al inocente Ted con un gesto preocupado.** 'tienen que repararlo. Vamos.' **James suspiro, no entendía esa actitud del chico. A ratos si parecía que le importaban. Lo confundía. Camino a ellos y James desato primero a los gemelos, que sonrieron en cuanto sintieron las manos libres. Lorcan miro a James y prácticamente le pidió permiso de acercarse a la cama, James acepto.**

'¿son buenos?' **James interrumpió a Ted que estaba a punto de decir algo acerca de Remus. El metamorfomago miro a James y asintió mirando a ambos gemelos.** 'Genial porque tú y yo vamos a ir a dar un paseo.'

'no, quiero quedarme aquí.' **Ted dijo mirando a la cama.**

'Peter va a estar aquí y si ellos son tan buenos como dices no debe de haber problema alguno. Así que vamos…' **Ted miraba todavía la cama atento, James lo miro y volvió arrugar la frente ¿Qué pretendía realmente ese chico?** 'esto es importante Hufflepuff, es tu palabra contra la mía. Solo muéstrame que estamos en donde dices que estamos, solo eso.' **Ted miro a James, trago saliva nervioso y asintió. James lo ayudo a pararse, le desato las muñecas y las piernas y camino a la salida, Ted lo siguió, antes de salir del cuarto hecho un vistazo a ambos chicos de la cama. Después siguió a James por las escaleras.**

 _¿Cómo le puedo probar que estamos en el futuro sin causar un caos? Apocalipsis? ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan torpe? No pude haber dicho algo con mas sentido? Tenia que decir esa tontería._

 **OOoOO**

'¿Dónde está Ted?' **James Sirius Potter le gritaba prácticamente en el oído a Victoire que seguía con la cabeza en otro lado. Dominique que estaba cerca estaba a punto de atragantar a James con su propia corbata.** 'Oye Victoire es la última vez que te lo digo… ¿¡Dónde está…?' **Molly arrugo la frente y miro molesta al mayor de los Potter.**

'¡James, cierra la boca!' **Dominique grito desde el otro lado de la mesa.** '¡no entiendo porque tienes que sentarte con nosotros!'

'¡nadie te está hablando a ti! solo quiero saber donde esta mi hermano mayor.' **James se volvió con Victoire que seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. James aguanto la respiración empezando a desesperarse por la actitud de la chica.** 'Vic…' **Antes de que pudiera volver a gritar Dominique lo apunto con su varita tirándolo de espaldas. No tardo en burlarse de él y James se puso rojo del coraje cuando se encontró mirando el cielo.** 'argghhhh…' **Y antes de que pudiera completar su gruñido una voz "angelical" rezumbo en sus oídos.**

'¡chicas!' **Alice corrió a donde estaban, casi estuvo a punto de tropezar con James.** '¿y tú qué haces ahí?' **Alice miro con desprecio a James que comenzaba a babear con la sola presencia de la chica.** 'eres un asco…' **Alice dio la vuelta para no pasar encima de James, después de todo la chica llevaba falda. James suspiro con lastima y se decidió a ponerse de pie.** 'Estuve hablando con Paige Hawkins sobre el baile de Halloween y tenemos varias ideas para la decoración de la fiesta.' **James levanto la oreja al escuchar la palabra "fiesta". Dominique le sonrió a Alice emocionada, cualquier cosa que fuera sinónimo de pasar un buen rato era bienvenido en su vocabulario.**

'¿será en el gran comedor?' **Dominique le pregunto emocionada, bueno en realidad todas las chicas estaban emocionadas.** '¿Saben que es lo mejor?' **Todas la miraron esperando la respuesta.** 'que todas ya estamos en quinto! Podremos desvelarnos sin remedar un poco por los regaños.' **Dominique se sentó con total desfachatez, todas rieron asintiendo.**

'no es como si eso te impidiera divertirte antes.' **Molly dijo cruzada de brazos, Dominique la miro de reojo y solo rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'como sea…' **Dominique volvió a impulsarse hacia adelante.** 'tenemos que intervenir en esa organización, ya que es nuestro primer baile oficial, ¡tenemos que hacerlo increíble! Tan sorprendente que va hacer que Peeves se arrepienta de no estar vivo.' **Dominique sonrió maliciosamente.**

'¡genial Dom! Sabía que era buena idea venir a contártelo.' **Alice aplaudió emocionada.** 'estoy segura que Paige va a dejar que la ayudemos con toda la organización.' **Alice dijo feliz. Dominique bufo.**

'no es como si le fuéramos a pedir permiso.' **La pelirroja se volvió a recargar en sus propias manos. Miro de reojo a su hermana, Victoire era fanática de los bailes; Dominique lo sabía, por eso se le hacía raro que no hubiera dicho ni una palabra acerca del baile. La miro preocupada pero estuvo alerta a que los demás no notaran esa mirada de preocupación en su rostro.** 'por cierto, ¿Qué tiene en mente? Para el baile…' **Dominique se acomodo en la silla y fingió escuchar a Alice que hablaba acerca de unas calabazas flotantes y sustos en cada esquina del castillo. Dominique sonreía pero a ratos miraba a su hermana para ver cualquier reacción de la rubia, pero Victoire no parecía estar del todo poniendo atención.** 'Entonces va a ser de parejas…' **Dominique dijo mirando a Victoire para ver si con eso reaccionaba, pero no.**

'está pensando en eso… ya sabes es Halloween no es una fecha muy romántica.' **Alice dijo manoteando, James sonrió y se acerco lentamente a la chica.**

'cualquier fecha puede ser romántica si estas con la persona adecuada…' **James le susurro en el oído, Alice hizo una cara de asco y lo aparto enseguida de ella, dándole un par de bofetadas. James se quedo adolorido en el suelo, le dolía mas su orgullo que sus mejillas.**

'¡no te me acerques!' **Alice cerró los ojos poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre ella y el chico de lentes. Dominique miro también con fastidio a James.**

'¿Alice?' **Dewey se detuvo al ver a la chica y al mayor de los Potter.** '¿Cómo estás? ¿todo bien?' **Veía a la chica alterada y a James con las mejillas rojas. James levanto la mirada para ver al chico. Alice avergonzada asintió de inmediato para que Dewey no preguntara más cosas al respecto, quien sabe cómo se pondría James.**

'no es nada Dewey, solo hablamos del baile de Halloween.' **Alice dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, Dewey sonrió al escuchar lo del baile con tantos trabajos que habían tenido estos primeros meses se le había olvidado la típica celebración de Noviembre.**

'¡Genial!' **Dewey dijo con alegría, Alice solo asintió esperando a que se fuera para poder terminar con James.** 'Ted menciono algo de eso…' **Dewey ni siquiera dejo que le contestaran.** 'seguro será increíble. Ya lo necesitamos todos…' **Dominique solo sonrió siguiéndole el juego, miro de reojo a Victoire; se trataba de Dewey él era el mejor amigo de Ted, la rubia podía aprovechar esta ocasión para preguntarle lo que fuera acerca de Ted, sabía que lo había estado buscando desde la mañana. Pero no, Victoire seguía sumida en su mundo.** 'sabes que Alice, deberíamos de ir juntos.' **Alice y James abrieron los ojos al escucharlo. Alice levanto la mirada y miro a Dewey, el chico solo la miraba sonriente, sin ninguna intención de cortejarla o algo por el estilo. Él se refería a que podían ir todos juntos, no exclusivamente Alice y él. Se llevaba bien con Frank y bueno sabia que Ted era prácticamente de su familia así que igual iba a ser inevitable no estar en la fiesta juntos, Ted era su amigo después de todo. Así que solamente hizo ese comentario adelantándose a lo que iba a pasar.**

 **Al ver al chico, Alice entendió a lo que se refería y busco las palabras correctas para agradecerle el gesto al chico pero de pronto sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro malhumorado de James y re pensó las cosas.**

 _Esta es mi oportunidad para deshacerme de ese mocoso._

'Dewey…' **Alice cambio su semblante y fingió estar sonrojada, Dewey no lo noto pero James sí.** 'me encantaría que fuéramos juntos.' **James trono la boca y miro a la chica boquiabierto. Alice había parpadeado un par de veces mas de lo normal haciendo que sus ojos resplandecieran (según James) ante el chico de séptimo que solo asintió con una sonrisa.**

'Entonces ya está dicho.' **Dewey dijo antes de sentir un ligero toque en su muñeca, miro su reloj recordatorio y su semblante se torno preocupado.** '¡rayos! tengo que ir a la biblioteca.' **Alice asintió mirándolo como si estuviera realmente preocupada, James estaba poniéndose rojo de coraje.** 'nos vemos luego.' **Dewey dijo aprisa y se decidió a dar el primer paso pero Alice lo detuvo de la manga de la túnica.**

'Nos vemos Dewey.' **Le dijo sonriéndole. James se detuvo en seco y sintió un calor inmenso en el estomago. Ver a Alice mirando de esa manera a otro chico era horrible y no le gustaba.**

 **Dewey miro a la chica confundido pero llevaba tanta prisa que no se detuvo a pensar que era lo que había pasado. Le sonrió y se despidió de ella personalmente. Alice lo soltó y todavía se despidió agitando su mano a los lados como si se tratara de un marinero diciéndole adiós. Para cuando Dewey se fue, Alice se dio la vuelta con las demás chicas. Dominique la miro sonriente, le agradaba mucho que Alice se estuviera fijando en alguien que no fuera Ted, muy en el fondo sabia que ella y Ted no eran la pareja perfecta. Ted necesitaba a alguien más…**

 _Es increíble que no se haya dado cuenta de Dewey…_

 **Un pisotón en el suelo interrumpió los pensamientos de todas las chicas. Dominique miro molesta hacia donde se escucho el sonido, Molly dio un mini saltito, Alice ignoro el sonido, sabía exactamente de quien se trataba.**

'debes de estar loca.' **James rechino sus dientes.** 'ni creas que voy a dejar que ese tonto te lleve al baile.' **Alice lo fulmino con la mirada.** 'no pienso dejar que alguien que no sea yo te lleve ¿me oíste?'

'¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!' **Alice le grito furiosa, toda esta situación se estaba saliendo de control. James se levanto, sacudió su túnica tranquilo y miro a Alice con una seguridad impotente, Alice incluso tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia el techo, no porque la intimidara sino porque toda esta escena se estaba volviendo muy incómoda.**

'Como que me llamo James Sirius Potter.' **James termino por decir y se dio la vuelta olvidándose de Ted, ahora tenía otra misión en su cabeza. Alice se quedo sonrojada ahí en uno de los patios de Hogwarts, los estudiantes que habían escuchado miraban todavía atentos al grupo de las Weasleys.**

'Olvídalo Alice…' **Dominique dijo mirando a James alejarse por los corredores del castillo.** 'Ese mocoso no puede obligarte a nada… en realidad no creo que haga nada.' **Dominique se volvió a con ellas.** 'Entonces ¿empezamos?' **Sonrió traviesa. Victoire se paro tomo sus cosas dando a entender que ella también se iba. Todas voltearon a verla.**

'¿Victoire estas bien?' **Molly pregunto mirando a su prima. Victoire despertó de sus pensamientos y las miro.** 'estábamos hablando acerca del…'

'¿han visto a Ted?' **Victoire les pregunto como si nada. Molly se quedo boquiabierta sin saber que contestar.** 'es solo que…' **Victoire miro sus libros y negó.** 'si lo ven, salúdenlo por mí.' **Victoire dijo apretando el libro y con un tono de voz algo amargo.**

'Victoire él ayer se sentía algo mal.' **Molly defendió al metamorfomago. Victoire miro de nuevo el libro y respiro profundo.** 'seguro está en la enferme…'

'no está.' **Victoire dijo sin quitarle la mirada a su libro.** 'parece como si hubiera desaparecido… o…'

 _Como si se estuviera escondiendo de mi…_

 **Victoire cerró los ojos negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta saliendo de ahí. Dominique la miro con el ceño arrugado y las demás chicas solo lamentaron su situación.**

'Bueno Alice, eso solo quiere decir una cosa; tienes oportunidad con Ted.' **Dominique dijo mirando a lo lejos a su hermana. Molly la miro con desaprobación, mientras que Alice sonrió de lado algo incomoda, le gustaba Ted pero… este tipo de situaciones la hacían sentirse algo culpable.** '¡oigan! Estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí, necesitamos apurarnos el baile es este fin de semana!' **Dominique aplaudió atrayendo la atención de sus compañeras.**

 **OOoOO**

'No estoy muy seguro de esto, sabes en la caja dice que tenemos que tomar distancia con un solo disparo.' **Fred se asomaba a ver esa red de fuegos pirotécnicos que James estaba armando al ritmo de su enojo.**

 _¡Ahhhhhh! ¿Quién se cree ese tonto? ¡Se va arrepentir de mirar a Alice! ¡Ella es mía!_

'ahora que lo pienso deberíamos poner uno de estos…' **Fred ignoro las verdaderas intenciones de James y le entrego un tubito color negro, era de un radio de 2 centímetros y 10 de largo. James lo tomo y lo envolvió en toda esa red de pólvora mágica.** 'esto va ser como una bomba. Sera una gran entrada James.' **James solo rechinaba los dientes, esperando que esta bomba descargara todo esa frustración que tenía.** 'Deberíamos de ir a probarlo en el patio de afuera.' **Fred dijo mirando ahora la obra de James.**

'¿Qué están haciendo?' **Lucy Weasley se los topo. James tenía una cara de maniático y Fre3d solo de niño travieso, como lo era. Lucy sabia que esas dos caras unidas solo podía significar una cosa; caos.** 'Fred esos productos están prohibidos.'

'deja tus discursos para luego Lucy.' **James dijo enredando el penúltimo juego estirable de Fred.** 'esto es importante.' **Lucy negó mirándolo con desaprobación. Se acerco y le arrebato "el juguete". James la miro molesto y se levanto por él.** '¡dámelo cuatro ojos!' **Lucy se negó.**

'no. James vas a provocar un accidente con eso. En la caja dice que hay que tomar distancia larga usando uno, solo imagínate…' **Dijo Lucy mirando con horror el experimento de James.**

'escucha Lucy, dámelo o no respondo.' **Lucy se negó y puso el experimento en su espalda con la autoridad de un Ravenclaw sabiondo.** 'una… dos…'

'¡James! No tienes idea de lo que va a provocar!' **Lucy fue arrollada por el chico de gafas. James tomo su juguete por la fuerza.** 'le voy a decir a un prefecto.' **La chica se lo trato de quitar de vuelta pero James se lo lanzo a Fred y así ambos chicos comenzaron a burlarse de la pequeña Lucy que estaba a una nada de soltarse a llorar.** '¡Le voy a decir a Ted!' **La pequeña Lucy se detuvo en seco y grito enfadada. James lanzo una vez mas el juguete a Fred para caminar a Lucy mirándola molesto. Lucy tembló pero se quedo ahí para enfrentar a James, si el chico la veía titubear podía ser peor.**

'¿Dónde esta Ted?' **James le pregunto demandante.** 'Sabes donde esta ¿verdad? Dímelo.' **Lucy en realidad no tenía idea de donde estaba Ted, siempre usaba esa frase para quitarse de encima a su par de primos odiosos.** 'lo he estado buscando todo el día. ¿Dónde está Lucy?' **James le dijo de nuevo. Lucy cerró los ojos y se negó a contestar.** '¡Lucy!' **James la zarandeo.**

'¡No te voy a decir hasta que tires esa cosa!' **Lucy se refería al juguete de James. Fred miro el juguete y negó escondiéndolo detrás de su espalda. James la soltó y pensó en sus posibilidades, pero después de un par de segundos soltó a la chica y camino hacia el patio para hacer reventar esa cosa de una buena vez.** '¡James! Hablo enserio.' **Y James esperaba que hablara enserio, porque al parecer esa era la única forma de encontrar a Ted y de paso descargar todo su enojo.**

 **Los dos Gryffindor salieron corrieron al patio, Lucy salió detrás de ellos. Jalaba a Louis que se lo había encontrado saliendo de las escaleras y prácticamente lo estaba obligando a razonar con James pero Louis parecía estar yendo por la curiosidad de ver ese juguete de James en acción.**

'Lucy no va dejarnos en paz!' **Fred le grito a James. James miro hacia atrás, Lucy y Louis lo seguían, sonrió desafiante y volvió con Fred.**

'vamos a darle un buen susto, entonces.' **James sonrió miro a lo lejos.** 'vayamos con Boxi.' **Fred rio al escucharlo, ambos sabían lo asustadiza que era Lucy, así que escuchar la explosión cerca del sauce boxeador iba hacer que la Ravenclaw…**

'Se va hacer pipi.' **Fred rio y James rio junto con él.** 'corre Lucy que te vas a perder la explosión.' **Louis rio y Lucy le dio un manotazo para que se enfocara.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?' **Paige, la chica de Ravenclaw una de las encargadas para el baile el fin de semana miraba sonriente a Dominique y Roxanne Weasley. Ambas Weasleys se miraron orgullosas.** 'debieron decírmelo antes, con más tiempo seguro podríamos hacer más cosas como estas…' **Miraba todos las cajillas de bromas que Roxanne le había llevado y esa decoración gótica que Dominique había hecho.**

'Espera a verlo en acción. Esa decoración está hecha de un material inestable, mira…' **La pelirroja tomo un pedazo de sustancia negra y la puso en su mano. La mezcla se adhirió a la piel de la Weasley y comenzó a crear un aspecto sucio y destruido en su piel.** '¿ves?' **Paige sonrió complacida.** 'Solo imagínate a todos llevando un poco de esta cosa en sus cuerpo, realmente vamos a dar miedo.'

'¡me encanta! Y con los sonidos de hombres lobos y trolls de montaña a la entrada va a provocar un gran impacto.'

'Podemos hechizar un cumulo de huesos.' **Roxanne hablo sentándose.** 'ellos pueden dar la bienvenida, que suelten una especie de gas místico.' **Paige sonrió ante la idea.** 'Ese día, todas las luces del gran comedor tienen que estar apagadas. Lo único que se va a ver es esto.' **Mostro otro paquete de la marca de su padre.** 'Da un brillo que cambia de color y si lo combina con la mezcla que tiene Dom en la mano hace que la pus se vea de color fluorescente.'

'no, me agrada la idea de los fuegos artificiales momentáneos. Tendremos música así que tal vez podríamos usar esos en ese momento de la fiesta.'

'son comestibles así que podemos poner un poco en le ponche.' **Paige aplaudió emocionada.**

'Chicas! Eso es increíble. Y con las serpientes móviles que colgaran por el techo… uff! ¿calabazas? ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir eso? Es tan cliché!' **Dominique asintió.**

'si queremos poner todas esas cosas Paige vamos a tener que ocupar el gran comedor desde el viernes por la noche.' **Roxanne advirtió. Paige reviso su agenda y anoto algo en ella.**

'dalo por seguro. Ahora chicas tengo que ir a clases de pociones… ya saben cosas de séptimo.' **Paige dijo levantándose, Dominique sonrió fingiendo empatía, esta chica le parecía realmente pretenciosa y algo hueca.** 'pero den por seguro que todo se va hacer. Me encanto tanto que Alice las enviara, necesitábamos eso…' **Señalo a Roxanne que solo retrocedió un par de pasos, prácticamente el dedo índice de la chica de Ravenclaw le tocaba la nariz.** 'ideas frescas.' **Sonrió bajando su dedo índice.** 'bueno nos vemos luego.' **Paige tomo sus cosas y salió del salón.**

'casi te saca un ojo.' **Dominique rio. Roxanne asintió acomodando todos los productos de su padre. Dominique miro su mano todavía con aspecto herido.** '¿Cuánto dura esto Rox?'

'en cuanto toque el agua caliente cae, aunque se ve peor mientras va desapareciendo.'

'genial, podemos rosear un poco de agua en la fiesta.' **Roxanne se detuvo y miro a Dominique, le basto un segundo para reír.** 'Solo imagínalo.'

'lo imagino.' **Roxanne dijo aun riendo.** 'Y me encanta Dom.' **Dominique sonrió tranquila y no pudo evitar abrazarla.**

'Me agradas tanto Rox' **Dominique le dijo tomando un par de productos Weasley. Roxanne asintió y camino a la salida.** '¿tienes la tarea de transformaciones?' **Roxanne rio.**

'no Dom. Tenemos que ir con Frank.' **Dijo la morena. Dom levanto la ceja, ella era la Ravenclaw.** '¿Qué? Tengo una vida ¿si?' **Dominique replico, volviendo a su punto. Roxanne rio un rato mas y para darle la razón a su prima le pidió que la acompañara a los invernaderos y que ahí seguramente estaría la tarea de Transformaciones.**

'te estás dando cuenta que tenemos que cruzar casi toda la escuela?' **Dominique dijo con flojera. Roxanne la miro desaprobatoriamente.** '¿Qué tal si traemos las escobas?' **Roxanne negó.**

'Tardaríamos mas. Vamos Dom! podemos ir por el lado de Boxi, así acortaremos camino… bueno podemos ir más directo.' **Dom lo pensó pero no parecía estar convencida.** 'De acuerdo, es eso o tener que leer seis capítulos en dos horas y hacer el ensayo en 15 minutos, un ensayo de medio metro de pergamino. Piénsalo Gryffindor esto nos conviene si o si.' **Dominique acepto en cuanto dijo medio metro de ensayo eso era imposible incluso para ella.** '¡espíritu de Gryffindor! Así es como me gusta!' **Roxanne dijo sarcástica al ver la cara de flojera de Dominique.**

'lo que pasa es que vamos a tener que cargar con esto todo el camino…' **Dijo Dominique sonriendo de lado.**

'Exagerados leones.' **Roxanne se adelanto y Dominique tuvo que aceptar que había pecado de floja, los paquetes no pesaban nada y eran fáciles de sujetar.**

'De acuerdo… pero admite que está lejos.' **Dominique salto a su lado. Roxanne negó empujándola del hombro.**

 **Dominique jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver al sauce boxeador como aquella vez, sabía que les faltaba poco para llegar. Roxanne se burlo de ella en todo el camino y soltó la risa al verla sonreírle al sauce. Dominique se detuvo y bufo cuando vio a James correr cerca de ahí, la idea de tener que aguantarlo una vez más la agobiaba. Roxanne miro a su hermanito correr también junto con James estuvo a punto de gritarle desde donde estaba. Desde que habían entrado no habían tenido mucho tiempo para convivir juntos y no lo podía negar, extrañaba a su hermanito. Pero entonces ambas chicas de quinto miraron la escena desde un par de metros lejanos a los chicos de primero. Ambos chicos de Gryffindor iban molestando a su otra prima; Lucy.**

'¿Cómo es que Lucy tampoco sabe defenderse?' **Dominique dijo con enfado al recordar que era hermana de Molly. Louis apareció y la pelirroja arrugo la frente, si es que su hermano también estaba molestando a su primita se las vería con ella.**

 **Las chicas se dieron cuenta que Lucy solo trataba de detener a James de prender una especie—según Roxanne—de fuego artificial compuesto. Louis parecía estar solo de observador, Dominique se tranquilizo al comprobarlo. Era obvio que ambas tenían que hacer algo para defender a la pequeña de Ravenclaw que solo gritaba**

'¡le diré a Ted!'

 **Dominique se puso mas sustancia negra en las manos y un poco en el cuello y en la cara. Roxanne hizo lo mismo y también se decidió a prender un par de bombillas que soltaban pequeñas palomitas de fuegos artificiales, no se iban a notar mucho por la luz del día pero el sonido si que les daría un buen susto. Además Dominique estaba prendiendo un par de "luces traviesas" que rebotaban tres veces buscando materia caliente, Roxanne los había hechizado para que en la fiesta la persona que tocara cambiara de forma o de voz, pero como se trataba de darle una lección a los chicos los hechizaron para que diera una pequeña descarga eléctrica, lo suficiente para asustarlos.**

'¡Hazte para atrás Lucy, voy a prenderlo!' **Fred le advirtió a la chica que miro con horror el sauce boxeador.** 'Solo imagínate el sonido que se va a escuchar, eso y la reacción de Boxi!' **James sonrió ansiando escuchar el estallido. Las chicas Weasleys caminaron cautelosas hacia los cuatro niños ya la sustancia había hecho efecto en sus pieles y ahora parecían una especie de zombies con escamas quemadas. Dominique incluso se despeino para parecer algo horrible de verdad.**

'Tú prende ese lado Fred. Yo me encargo de este. A la cuenta de tres lo soltamos.' **James dijo tomando el control de la situación. Louis trato de alejar a Lucy de la escena, al ver a James tan decidido se dio cuenta que podía ser peligroso.**

'¡Ted se va a enojar!' **Lucy dijo. James le saco la lengua.**

'¡Pues que se enoje!' **Dijo el cuatro ojos.** 'Si le importara tanto estaría deteniéndonos en este momento, lo gritaste prácticamente por todo el castillo fea.' **Lucy le saco la lengua. James solo rio como si se tratara de un premio.** 'lo gritaste y a nadie le importo. Ves Lucy solo tú te pones así por estas cosas.'

'deberías de divertirte más' **Fred continuo.** '¿quieres prenderlo?' **Le ofreció su lado, James lo miro desaprobando su decisión. Pero Lucy no lo acepto le pareció una grosería la proposición.**

'esa cosa les va a explotar encima.' **Lucy dijo tratando de asustarlo.**

'GENIAL' **Dijeron los dos al unísono. Lucy se dio cuenta que no tenían remedio, solo esperaba que se quemaran para que aprendieran la lección. Ambos chicos sacaron sus varitas decididos a prender el juguete, las chicas aguardaban a que lo lanzaran para hacer su aparición, igual ellas estaban preparando todos los efectos para hacer la broma algo más elaborada.**

 **Ambos lados estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que ignoraron que dos cuerpos salían del sauce boxeador; Ted Lupin y James Potter.**

'Uhm…' **James miro el cielo, parpadeo con molestia al ver la luz del sol, aunque era tenue le calo en los ojos. Ted lo miraba nervioso, por lo que veía hoy era una mañana pacifica por los terrenos de Hogwarts.** '¿Apocalipsis? Esto parece el paraíso de siempre Ted!' **James lo miro con molestia.**

 _¿Por qué nadie come nabos cuando se necesitan? Al menos así hubiera creído que la gente iba perdiendo la razón por alguna extraña toxina en el aire… ¿¡Ted quieres dejar eso!?_

'Peter tenía razón eres un mentiroso!' **Lo miro amenazante. Ted trago saliva y dio un paso atrás buscando la excusa perfecta para todo esto.**

 _Tengo que inventar algo pero ya._

 **James lo siguió cerrando su puño. Ted seguía dando pasos atrás hasta que una explosión lo hizo caer al suelo, James lo había visto de frente una cosa llena de humo había explotado de un momento a otro, se escucharon gritos después y unas luces salieron disparas junto con otros estallidos. Los gritos no pararon.**

'¿Qué es eso?' **James dijo en el suelo, pensando en lo que Ted le había dicho antes.** '¡son niños! Tenemos que ir ayudarlos.' **Ted asintió y se levanto para ver de qué se trataba. Corrió dejando a James atrás y lo descubrió; los Weasleys y James Sirius eran los causantes de todos los gritos. Los cuatro de primero se abrazaban entre ellos mientras estaban rodeados de niebla pesada, niebla causada de las bombillas, las luces ya habían chocado en James y en Fred y los chicos se remolineaban en el suelo sintiendo los piquetes eléctricos y al frente estaban Dominique y Roxanne horrendas.**

 _Chicos… Los amo. Enserio los amo._

 **Ted miro de reojo a James, el chico estaba boquiabierto y totalmente sorprendido. Esto era lo que necesitaba para terminar de convencerlo. Otro estallido se escucho.**

'¡Demonios! ¿Qué es eso?' **James dijo buscando el origen del sonido. El juguete de James Sirius volvió a explotar. James miro al cielo viendo una nube negra en el cielo, el sauce boxeador se comenzó a mover furioso, era una suerte que estuviera a una distancia sensata de él. Pero eso solo provoco gritos más agudos de los pequeños, otro estallido del juguete de James Sirius sonó. Todo esto era demasiado caos para James, demasiado para el día, miro a las chicas se veían…**

'¿Son humanos? Me refiero a que…' **Otro estallido sonó haciéndolo agacharse. Ted lo miro y de repente su cerebro se despertó. Podía usar esto a su favor.**

'¡Cúbrete James! **' Ted lo apresuro. James lo miro confundido.** 'Vuelve al sauce, si una de esas cosas te cae quedaras igual que ellas.' **Señalo a Dominique y Roxanne. James trago saliva y Ted lo volvió a apresurar.** 'Ve y cuida a los otros, yo me encargare de esto. Soy el premio anual tengo que solucionarlo. Fui entrenado para esto…'

 _¡Siempre quise decir eso!_

'¿De qué hablas? No pienso dejarte solo.' **Ted lo miro nervioso pero antes de que le pudiera contestar otro estallido se escucho.**

'¡Vete! ¡Vete! Ellos no conocen la guarida del sauce, además no tienes varita James, tienes que cuidar a Remus y a Sirius ¿recuerdas? También encárgate de los gemelos.' **Lo dijo tan desesperado que James solo asintió y corrió de vuelta al sauce boxeador. Cuando Ted se aseguro de que James estuviera dentro del árbol se giro con los Weasleys-Potter, mirando la escena.**

 _Woah… Roxanne y Dominique enserio se esmeraron esta vez…_

 **Ted miro a James en el suelo y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, transformo su piel con el mismo aspecto de Roxanne y Dom agregándole un color azul eléctrico a su baba que la transformo densa y abundante. A pesar de estar en un gran aprieto Ted nunca desaprovechaba oportunidad para divertirse.**

 **Roxanne y Dominique comenzaron a reír dando por terminada la broma. Louis no dejaba de apretar a Lucy que rápidamente se dio cuenta que eran sus primas.**

'¡Roxanne!' **Lucy grito molesta.** 'Dominique.' **Dijo mirándolas a las dos. Los tres chicos de Gryffindor abrieron los ojos y miraron a las chicas que reían divertidas. James se soltó de Fred y camino molesto hacía Dominique. Fred refunfuño al ver que eran sus propios productos con los que había sido atacado. Roxanne lo despeino pero el pelirrojo quito su mano, molesto. Roxanne no evito en seguir riendo.**

'¡Dom!' **Louis y James dijeron al mismo tiempo. Dominique rio al ver a ambos rojos de tantos gritos. En eso Ted apareció con un salto y un gran "BUU". James Sirius volvió a gritar, esta vez Louis lo abrazo a él, Dominique se dio la vuelta y grito al ver a la horrible criatura en la que Ted se había convertido, todos lo miraron y gritaron una vez más. James lo estaba escuchando todo e imaginaba lo peor. Pero Ted comenzaba a quitarse esas transformaciones poco a poco. Para cuando los Weasleys se dieron cuenta que no se trataba más que del metamorfomago, lo miraron molestos. Esta vez fue Ted quien rio.**

'¿Quieren ver sus caras?' **Ted se ofreció a transformar su cara en su espejo. Todos negaron pero fue Fred quien comenzó a reír al imaginarse su rostro asustado.**

'¡Ted! ¡Eso fue increíble!' **Fred le dijo tirándose al suelo.** 'ya se siente el ambiente de Día de brujas! Gracias!' **Dijo el pelirrojo tumbándose al pasto terminando de reír.** 'Quiero ser metamorfomago…' **Dijo imaginando todo lo que podía hacer. Ted sonrió halagado.**

'Eso no fue gracioso…' **Dominique le dijo seria. Ted se despeino.**

'Bueno tenía que darles una lección.' **Ted dijo divertido. Roxanne le dio la razón.**

'nosotros les tratábamos de dar una lección a ellos.' **Dominique le volvió a decir cortante. Ted la miro y le sonrió, la chica desvió la mirada y se cruzo de brazos.**

'tómalo como una broma Dom.' **Dijo Ted tratando de llevar la fiesta en paz.**

'¿Dónde estabas?' **James Sirius se acero a Ted y lo picoteo molesto.** '¡Te he estado buscando todo el día!' **Ted suspiro al recordar todo lo que le había pasado.** 'Ted… ¿te peleaste?' **James noto su mejilla roja. Ted se toco la mejilla y al mínimo roce sintió el dolor, se quejo recordando todos los puñetazos que había recibido en la mañana.** '¿estás bien?' **James Sirius se acerco preocupado jalando su túnica. Ted lo detuvo, sabía lo que seguía…**

'tranquilo Tornado, es solo que ayer me caí de la cama.' **Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.** 'escuchen, tienen que volver a sus clases.' **Les dijo más tranquilo. Roxanne miro a Ted curiosa.** '¡Estoy bien!' **Les dijo con una sonrisa.**

'Ted, Victoire te ha estado buscando todo el día.' **La morena le dijo. Ted se quedo quieto, trago saliva y arrugo la frente.**

 _Victoire… no puedo verla ahora… ¿que dices? Quiero verla! Tengo que verla. Tengo que decirle que la amo… Pero, ¡James! Esta ahí en el sauce y quién sabe si se quiera salir, lo que quiera hacer._

 **Ted suspiro y negó.**

'saben tengo que ir a clases, ustedes también. Los veo en la noche ¿de acuerdo?' **Miro a James Sirius en especial. El chico arrugo la frente.**

'¿No volaremos juntos hoy tampoco?' **Dijo James con un tinte de voz molesto. Ted dejo caer sus hombros, esto era precisamente lo que quería evitar. Se volteo a ver a ambos pequeños que lo miraban ansiando que dijera que sí.**

'James…' **James Sirius bufo al escuchar su tono de voz.** 'Escucha es solo que hoy…'

'¡es por Victoire! ¿verdad? ¡Es injusto!' **James Sirius lo interrumpió. Dominique miro al pequeño y después a Ted, Louis también lo miro amenazante. Ted levanto las manos inocente.**

'No, oigan basta. ¡No! ¡No James! Enserio no puedo.' **James Sirius negó alegando que era la culpa de su prima.** 'Que no, no la metas en esto. Ni siquiera la voy a ver… tampoco.' **Dijo cabizbajo.** 'tengo cosas que hacer.'

'pero el director dijo…'

'¡James por favor!' **Ted le dijo mostrando esa autoridad Lupin.** 'no lo hago porque quiera, enserio tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Entiéndelo!' **Le dijo enfadado.** 'ahora vuelve a tus clases.' **Odiaba hacer eso, pero era la única manera en que el pequeño lo dejara en paz. James Sirius lo miro y apretó sus labios para después darse la media vuelta, molesto. Ted lo sabía, sabía que estaba molesto con él.** 'James…'

'¡déjame en paz!' **James le dijo caminando.** 'Pásatela bien con quien sea que vayas a ver y prefieras antes que a tu hermano.' **James Sirius suponía que se trataba de alguna chica. Ted solía actuar así cuando salía con Kai y es que la chica siempre fue posesiva con el tiempo de Ted.**

 _Mi padre…_

 **Dominique miro con enfado a James. Le parecía que estaba haciendo un drama de la nada.**

'ok chicos todos a sus clases.' **Ted les dijo a todos.** 'Por cierto, gran disfraz. ¿los están vendiendo? Díganme que no, me quitaran mi encanto.' **Dijo refiriéndose a sus transformaciones. Roxanne asintió y le mostro el frasco.** 'ohhh todo eso viene de este frasquito.' **Miro el frasquito con alegría, Fred se acerco a Ted y asintió.** 'Genial. Necesitan hacer esto más seguido.' **Dijo pensando en darle más pruebas a James.** 'Ya saben para que la gente lo conozca, pueden hacer pruebas…'

'¡gran idea Ted!' **Fred dijo saltando. James Sirius alzo la oreja y miro de reojo todavía cruzado de brazos. Ted lo miro y le sonrió pero inmediatamente el chico de once años le dio la espalda.**

 _Genial… otro problema que arreglar._

 **Ted se tuvo que resignar a solucionarlo después, todo lo iba a arreglar después. Fred siguió preguntándole como podía conseguir gente y Ted le ofreció llevarle a los chicos a los que llevara a detención, Fred sonrió encantado y lo abrazo, lo que provoco que James Sirius arrugara la frente. Lucy por su parte miro a Ted sorprendida, ella que pensaba hablarle a Ted para detenerlos de sus absurdas ideas, pero al parecer… Ted solo los motivaba a continuar con lo mismo.**

'si Ted, si más gente lo conoce, más gente lo compra.' **Ted le dio la razón. Louis se acerco al pelirrojo y miro el producto negro que llevaba su hermana en la piel, de hecho trato de arrancar una escama a Dominique pero la pelirroja le dio un manotazo.**

'es para el baile del fin de semana.' **Ted miro a Roxanne sin comprender de lo que hablaba.** 'Es Halloween Ted.' **Roxanne lo hizo reaccionar. Ted asintió repetitivamente.** '¿Lo habías olvidado cierto?' **Ted asintió divertido.** 'Bueno habrá una fiesta y estamos planeando la decoración…'

'entre otras cosas.' **Dominique dijo divertida. Ted miro a la pelirroja no le gustaba ese tono malicioso.**

'bueno pues… no sé si pueda ir.' **Ted dijo pensando en el problema que tenía en el sauce boxeador. Roxanne lo miro boquiabierta.** 'Tengo cosas que hacer, varias tareas atrasadas y todo eso… ya saben séptimo, está siendo un dolor de cabeza en serio…' **Rio nervioso.**

'Ted, pero es tu ultimo año.' **Roxanne prácticamente lo regañaba.** 'Tienes que ir.' **Ted asintió nervioso.** '¡Lo estamos organizado nosotras! ¡Hazlo por nosotras!' **Ted se paso una mano por el rostro.**

'de acuerdo intentare ver que hago…'

 _Tal vez pueda hacer dormir a esos cuatro con algo y salir a divertirme un rato… Tal vez pueda llevar a papá a divertirse un rato…_

'no lo intentes. Tienes que ir.' **Roxanne lo amenazo. Ted rio y asintió.**

'De acuerdo Weasley.' **Roxanne se dio la vuelta.** 'Los veo luego.' **Dijo dando pasos hacia atrás. Se detuvo y cuando los vio alejarse por completo volvió al sauce boxeador.** 'Eso estuvo cerca…' **Dijo al ver a James que salió de inmediato.**

'¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?' **James le dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Te había aprovechado la pólvora en el suelo para embarrarse un poco en la cara.** '¿qué paso con ellos? Creí que habías dicho que estábamos a salvo en Hogwarts.' **James trato de asomarse pero Ted camino de vuelta a la casa.** '¡Oye! ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?'

'No lo sé.' **Ted dijo caminando sin parar. James lo siguió sentía que algo estaba mal y después de haber visto eso lo comprobaba.** '¿viste esas cosas?' **Ted por fin se detuvo ya cuando se había adentrado en el túnel.** 'Esas cosas son nuevas, seguro Voldemort consiguió la muta de especies.' **Ted tomo ese tono de héroe. James asintió recordando el aspecto de esas chicas.**

'Pero tenían los uniformes, ¡eran estudiantes!' **Ted se quedo pensando en eso y lo miro asintiendo.**

'Esas chicas habían desaparecido a final del curso anterior, creímos que habían muerto, pero…' **Hizo una pausa igual que los héroes de las películas. James se quedo callado mirándolo enserio estaba sintiendo lo que trataba de expresar. Ted de hecho se planteo la idea de estudiar actuación saliendo de Hogwarts.** 'Como sea. James eso solo significa una cosa.' **Jmaes lo miro atento escuchando de verdad ahora.** 'No pueden salir de aquí, no hasta que corrobore que todo esta bien afuera.'

'Pero Remus.' **James le dijo y Ted lo miro atento.** 'Dijiste que hoy había luna llena. No podemos estar aquí cuando pase, Ted y que tal si se sale, ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo allá afuera? Y en la mañana ¿Quién lo va a traer de vuelta para acá. Va a estar herido y débil.' **James termino, incluso había sudado por la intensidad con la que lo había dicho, había estado imaginando todo mientras pronunciaba cada una de las palabras y Ted solo pensaba en cómo podía decirle que si podía salir, porque en realidad no pasaba nada. Tal vez se encontrarían criaturas extrañas pero nada peligroso que quisiera atacarlos a propósito.** 'Escucha Ted, ya lo he pensado y no me importa. Voy a ir con Remus, voy acompañarlo. Es una promesa que hicimos todos nosotros.' **Ted fingió meditar la idea de James, pero el chico de lentes le había dado a Ted la excusa perfecta para dejarlo salir.**

'De acuerdo.' **Ted dijo y James asintió mirándolo como si entre ambos se estuviera formando una cierta complicidad.** 'pero en cuanto amanezcas volvemos acá…' **Ted camino, James no paso la parte en la que Ted se incluía en la misión, eso significaba que el chico los acompañaría hoy en la noche.**

'Pues solo para que lo sepas Ted, nosotros tenemos nuestro ritmo así que espero que no te quedes atrás.' **Ted se detuvo y asintió sonriente. James entonces continúo.**

'entonces… ¿me crees?' **Ted aflojo su tono de voz y miro curioso al chico de Gryffindor. James parpadeo y se despeino analizando todo.** 'Oh vamos! Te lo mostré… digo! Tu lo viste!' **Ted había dejado completamente de lado la actitud de héroe.** '¡Vamos James!' **James sonrió y después de jugar un rato con su cabeza acepto que le creía. Ted sonrió aliviado.**

'Pero no me voy a disculpar…' **James dijo caminando a la casa de los gritos.** 'tienes que admitir que te lo merecías, ¡por Merlín Ted nos diste un buen susto!' **Ted se despeino y solo alzo un hombro pidiendo disculpas. James negó y siguió el camino a la casa de los gritos.** 'Ahora lo entiendo pero… la primera vez que nos viste fue… extraño. Como miraste a Remus, lo querías golpear.' **Ted sintió un retorcijón en su estomago, seguro no se perdonaría jamás si hubiera atacado a su padre.** 'por cierto…' **James se detuvo y lo volteo a ver en aquel oscuro túnel.** '¿Qué fue todo eso? Los gritos cuando viste a Ted. ¿Enserio hacían eso contigo?' **Ted suspiro y asintió. James cerro los labios y arrugo la frente molesto.** 'que imbéciles. ¿Por qué no los detuviste?' **Ted lo miro y solo ladeo su cabeza, sabía que no había una razón específica. A veces cuando eres pequeño dejas pasar cosas porque sientes que no son tan importantes, te dices a ti mismo que no lo son porque es más importante lo que tú piensas, te levantas repitiendo eso las veces que sean necesarias para creértelo hasta que te das cuenta que si eran importantes y que si debiste ponerle un alto. Ted lo sabía y James lo entendió con tan solo mirarlo estrujar sus manos.** 'al parecer ya te encargaste de eso…' **Ted asintió aliviado, lo menos que quería era platicar de las desventajas de ser huérfano. James continuo caminando, esta vez lo hizo a lado de Ted.** 'Ted… cuando estábamos allá arriba…' **Esta vez la voz de James era algo tímida. Tallaban sus manos y no paraba de rascarse el cuello.** 'Bueno, es solo que tú... dijiste algo extraño.' **Ted levanto la ceja y se detuvo para mirar a James. Habían pasado tantas cosas allá arriba que no sabía a lo que se refería.** 'no te detengas, ¡demonios esto es tan incomodo!' **Ted volvió a tomar la marcha nervioso.** 'Ted dijiste que eres hijo de alguien.' **James lo soltó de una buena vez. Ted abrió los ojos de golpe.**

 _¡Yo y mi bocota!_

'ahh eso…' **Dijo el metamorfomago nervioso y acelero el paso, James lo siguió.**

'Colagusano dice que tu cabello es igual al mío y…' **James se detuvo a mirar el cabello de aquel Ted. Ted solo sonrió incomodo y siguió caminando.** 'es solo que…'

'deberíamos de apurarnos. Seguro Remus y Sirius ya despertaron.' **James sabía que Ted estaba evadiendo el tema y sinceramente agradeció que lo hiciera. Significaba que sabía algo, algo que seguro no le iba a gustar así que… prefería mejor esto. Asintió y ambos siguieron el camino de vuelta a la casa de los gritos.**

¡Peter!' **Grito entrando a la casa de los gritos.** '¡Peter! ¿Cómo esta Sirius?' **Seguía gritando tratando de evitar lo mayor posible a Ted que lo seguía muy de cerca.** 'Oye… aléjate un poco, aquí estamos seguros ¿no?' **Ted asintió y dejo que caminara dos pasos para seguirlo de vuelta.** 'eres un caso perdido…' **James se despeino pero de pronto recordó que Ted también hacia eso así que bajo lentamente su mano poniéndola en su lugar.** '¡Por fin!' **el chico de lentes llego a donde estaba Peter, abrió la puerta de golpe, Peter lo miro; James entro a la habitación mirándolo como si necesitara de él más que nunca.**

'Tiene que ser una broma…' **Peter dijo sin quitarle la mirada. James asintió cuando el rubio le adivino el pensamiento.** '¿Cornamenta estas seguro que viste bien? porque yo todavía no puedo creer en ninguna de sus historias.' **Volteo a la cama, los gemelos parlanchines ya le habían dado un poco de color a Sirius y ahora estaban terminando de limpiar a Remus.**

'sé lo que vi Colagusano. Había explosiones y unas criaturas horrendas…' **James lo paso de largo camino directo a Sirius.**

'¿Qué le diste?' **Peter se dirigió a Ted que acaba de llegar, Ted miro a Peter y negó con el gesto más inocente que pudo formar. Peter solo bufo.** 'Quita esa cara de tonto…' **Ted asintió sin quitar esa cara de asustado y entro al cuarto despacio.**

 **James se puso a lado de Sirius y lo miro.**

 _Te ves de la mierda Canuto._

'Canuto despierta.' **En opinión de Peter, James parecía demasiado tranquilo como para enterarse que había viajado en el tiempo y había caído a mitad de un apocalipsis mágico.**

'No.' **Lysander lo miro de reojo.** 'hazme un favor y no lo intentes despertar.' **Su voz solo mostraba lo desesperante que fue para él dormirlo. Tenía rasguños y algunos moretones en el brazo a consecuencia de. James cerró los labios y miro de nuevo a Sirius.**

 _¿Qué es lo que te pasa James? Este no es momento de ponerte así… Además no es la gran cosa, me refiero a que al menos estamos todos juntos. Podemos cuidarnos todos, vamos a encontrarle una solución a todo esto…_

 **Esta vez miro a Remus, el chico todavía sollozaba con los ojos cerrados, sus parpados estaban hinchados.**

 _La doble luna llena._

'¿es por eso verdad? La doble luna llena.' **Ambos gemelos lo miraron preguntándose si les había hablado a ellos. Y es que James solo había lanzado la pregunta al aire.** 'por eso lo están curando, necesita estar bien porque…' **James lo entendió de pronto, entendió todo lo que Ted le trataba de decir horas atrás.** '¿Cómo esta? ¿va a estar listo? ¿Qué hay de Sirius?' **James hablo con autoridad acerca de ambos chicos.**

'el plan es que esté listo.' **Lorcan vacilo. James asintiendo mirando a Sirius de nuevo.**

'James ¿Qué sucede?' **Peter se acerco a James.** 'sabes que aquí estoy para lo que sea amigo.' **y aunque Peter lo dijo mas que todo por aquel sueño, James tomo esas palabras con total desinteres.**

'James… enserio yo solo estoy—solo trato de ayudar…' **Ted se acerco cauteloso de la reacción del chico de lentes. James lo miro, quería estar molesto con él, incluso había arrugado su frente a propósito pero no se sentía lo correcto, Ted no había hecho nada malo, nada malo desde el principio.**

'Déjalo Ted.' **James quito ese gesto duro del rostro y le hizo caso a la justicia que exigía su conciencia.**

'¿Estás bien?' **Ted dijo ya a dos metros de la cama. Miraba a su padre. James lo noto y esbozo una sonrisa ligera, Peter no entendía lo que había pasado, demasiados cambios de humor y en tan poco tiempo. Le volvió a preguntar a James que era lo que estaba pasando, le murmuro pero James solo negó como si no fuera algo importante.**

'no te preocupes Ted, él va a estar bien.' **Lorcan dijo con una sonrisa amable. Ted asintió y despeinó ese incontrolable cabello. James volvió a desviar la mirada nervioso y se trato de sentar a un lado de Sirius pero la cama ya estaba muy ocupada, sobretodo porque Sirius se había expandido lo mas que pudo en ella.**

'Seh… es solo que… no sé.' **Ted cerro la boca antes de que otro comentario suyo destruyera la tímida armonía que se comenzaba a sembrar.** 'Toma.' **Ted le lanzo un Puff negro que estaba arrinconado en la esquina de la habitación. James miro el sillón y lo miro serio.**

'Sabes Ted, necesite esta cosa horas atrás…' **Se lanzo en el puff imaginando como pudo haber sido su siesta horas atrás, seguro no tendría esa tortícolis. Ted se volvió a despeinar nervioso.** '¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?' **James dijo nervioso. Ted bajo la mano de su cabello y miro hacia otro lado.** 'lo siento es solo que…' **Lo volvió a mirar y sintió como algo se le había revolvía el estomago.** 'tienes que hacer algo con ese cabello.' **Le dijo algo enfadado.**

 _Pero si es el tuyo…_

'bueno solo míralo, no creo que se pueda hacer algo con él.' **Se volvió a despeinar. James tuvo que cerrar los ojos y girarse con Sirius, no podía verlo ni un segundo mas y no pensar en que él podría ser su padre.**

 _No… él no puede ser mi hijo… mi hijo tiene que ser alguien genial. Él es…_

 **James volvió a mirar a Ted, el chico se había acercado a Remus tirando a su paso un par de frascos, por lo que el gemelo mayor lo regaño de inmediato. Ted se trato de disculpar pero Lysander solo lo empujo para que se alejara de ahí, Ted dio un par de pasos atrás y choco con Lorcan golpeándolo en la nariz por lo que Lysander volvió a regañarlo.**

 _¡Merlín él no!_

'¿Por qué no vas y le haces compañía al señor nudillos de acero y su amigo el gangster?' **Ted arrugo la frente. Si no fuera porque Lysander estaba señalando hacia donde estaba James y Peter jamás hubiera adivinado que se trataba de ellos.**

 _¿Gangster? Tengo que preguntarle después quien es quien…_

'No te preocupes por nosotros.' **James le dijo de inmediato.** 'Sabemos como cuidarnos solos. Somos Gryffindor.' **Lysander y Ted intercambiaron miradas, eso había sonado muuuuuy ególatra para ser un Potter, al menos para ser el Potter que ellos conocían. James cruzo sus brazos detrás de su nuca y se recargo en una posición de amo y señor mientras miraba a Sirius.** 'eso significa que sobreviviremos, los valientes siempre sobreviven.' **Ted tenia la ligera sospecha que el caso de James Sirius Potter entonces era un problema de ADN.**

'claro…' **Lysander se giro y golpe su frente pretendiendo haber sido un tonto.** 'la desparticion y el hombre ensangrentado sí que mostraron tu punto.' **James lo fulmino con la mirada.**

'eso no fue mi culpa.' **James se defendió y miro a Ted que solo alzo la mirada al techo.** 'no me agradas.' **Lysander abrió los ojos fingiendo preocupación. James trono la boca y se compuso, Peter supo que estaba a punto de ir a partirle la cara a ese Ravenclaw.**

'Lys…' **Lorcan detuvo a su hermano.** 'Es el Señor Potter.' **Le recordó con la voz quien se trataba. James miro a Lorcan…**

'vas a explicarme que significa eso…' **James se volvió a tumbar al puff. Lorcan lo miro y titubeo para después mirar a Ted. Ted solo cerro los ojos y negó.** 'Potter. ¿de acuerdo? Puedes llamarme Potter.' **Aunque le encantaba escuchar a ese chico llamarlo "Señor", tuvo la ligera sospecha que se trataba de algo relacionado con Ted y su parentesco así que prefería borrar la información de raíz.**

'Voy a llamarte James.' **Lysander dijo altanero. Lorcan le dio un codazo. Ted solo suspiro y de pronto sintió un hormigueo en sus brazos, tenía unas ansias de ahorcar a Lysander. Necesitaba calmarse así que brinco a Lysander (claro dándole un empujón en el rostro) y se puso a lado de Remus.**

 _Si pa', solo tu puedes controlar mis impulsos por lanzar a ese clon por la ventana… Pa' enserio estas mal. ¿Por qué me miraste así? No… lo entiendo. Seguro ahora me has de odiar porque crees que ire a decirle a todos tu secreto, porque no sabes lo que está pasando… por cierto que estupidez se me ocurrió.¿ "apocalipsis mágico y la resistencia de Dumbledore"? Alguien debió cerrarme la boca… como sea, mientras estén aquí no va a pasar nada y por lo que veo, James ya hasta se acomodo… ¿a Harry le gustaría ver a su padre?_

 **Peter se dio cuenta de cómo Ted veía a James, le sonreía; al principio tierno y después divertido. El rubio le dio un codazo a James pero al parecer James ya se había dado cuenta de eso y solamente veía sus manos nervioso. Se preguntaba porque no simplemente lo callaba o lo amenazaba como de costumbre.**

'Enserio espero que no sea…' **James murmuro para si mismo. Peter arrugo la frente y jalo otro puff para sentarse junto a James.**

'¿Ya vas a decirme que es lo que paso allá afuera?' **James agradeció tanto que Peter lo preguntara, necesitaba ignorar por completo a Ted.**

'Claro.' **James se acomodo para comenzar la anécdota.**

 _A lo mejor si le llevo a James aborte la idea de asesinarme. Solo faltan un par de semanas para Navidad…olvídalo Ted. No puedo contenerlos aquí ni por una mañana mucho menos un par de semanas y no con los exámenes encima… ¿para qué pensar en eso? Primero lo primero… Tú papá…la prioridad aquí es tu papá… sus amigos, Victoire, James, pero mas importante es tu papá! Si tu papá… y la fiesta de Halloween. Si te alivias pronto puedo llevarte! va a encantarte! No sé como eran las fiestas en tu época… ¡claro que lo sé! Investigue todo lo relacionado contigo pa' y aunque tengo que admitir fue una época de locura… esta fiesta va a estar increíble, la gente es más creativa con el paso de las décadas pa' enserio estamos más dementes y supongo que eso esta bien. te aseguro que ese dia en la fiesta todo sera una locura, no es por nada pero las fiestas de Hogwarts son increíbles… tienes que ir pa' inventare cualquier excusa para llevarte a la fiesta, no se… un tipo fiesta de ganadores como en los juegos del hambre… enserio tengo que dejar de leer esas cosas… mira a que nos han llevado._

'¿Por qué lo miras así?' **James interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ted alzo la mirada y noto que estaba sonriendo… que segundos atrás le estaba sonriendo a Remus.** '¿y bien?' **James contenía las ganas de reírse. Ted aclaro su garganta y se alejo un poco de su padre.**

'¿Cómo?' **hizo como si no supiera de que hablaba. James inclino su cabeza y alzo una ceja.**

 _Demonios…_

'enserio no tengo idea de lo que hablas… ¿y los gemelos?' **Ted miro a su costado solo estaba aquel maletín, Lorcan y Lysander habían desaparecido.** '¿Qué les hicieron?' **Dijo Ted asustado mirando a James que le sonrió divertido a Peter, Peter solo sonrió haciendo un ademan de justicia.** 'Hablo enserio, esos dos no eran míos.' **James y Peter alzaron ambas cejas con desconcierto. Ted parpadeo.** 'Me refiero a que esos dos no son… de mi base de operación… sehh…' **Se lamento tanto así mismo. James miro a Peter, el chico rata solo rodo los ojos pareciéndole todavía ridículo todo esto.**

'se fueron hace unos cinco minutos.' **James dijo jugando con sus dedos.** 'Dijeron que tenían que ir a Pociones… ¿sigue siendo difícil pociones incluso en este tiempo?' **Ted parpadeo con fuerza y sacudió su cabeza, ¿Cómo es que no los había escuchado?** 'por suerte dejaron a Lunático impecable.' **James alzo un poco la cabeza para ver a Remus, dormía como un bebe. Ted sonrió fingiendo que lo seguía en la historia, miro a su padre y en efecto toda la sangre había desaparecido y las cicatrices tenían una especie de gel verde oscuro.** 'eso parecen mocos…' **James le dijo a Peter que rio asintiendo.** 'donde hay una cámara cuando se necesita? Podemos molestarlo con eso después…'

'"Lunático recuerdas esa vez que te pusiste tan loco que amaneciste…'

'"…lleno de mocos!"' **Dijeron los dos al unísono para después reírse. Ted arrugo la frente, se trataba de su padre de su santo padre no era gracioso… tan gracioso.**

'adorable!' **James junto sus manos y sonrió mirando a Remus con gracia para después mirar de reojo a Ted que los miraba con el entrecejo arrugado.**

'No es gracioso.' **Ted aguanto las ganas de reír e hizo una voz fría y neutral, para después acercarse de nuevo a Remus. Peter miro de reojo a Ted, James en cambio lo veía divertido.** 'Él necesita esto.' **Miro a su padre y le sonrió.** 'Alto, no.' **James y Peter rieron.** '¿Qué les parece tan gracioso?' **Dijo Ted desesperado, su cerebro aun estaba muy tierno para entablar una conversación llena de sarcasmo y burlas con los merodeadores. James y Peter se miraron y sonrieron nostálgicos.** '¿bien?' **Ted les invito a que hablaran.**

'Es un chiste local Hufflepuff.' **James se levanto y se recargo en un mástil de la cama para observar a Remus con la misma sonrisa socarrona. A Ted no le gusto para nada esa expresión en el rostro del Gryffindor pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo Peter hablo, le pidió algo de comida, al principio Ted se asusto pero después entendió porque los gemelos habían dejado la maleta, cuando la abrió se dio cuenta de que los gemelos en realidad no habían traído suficiente comida para los cinco. Le entrego a James y a Peter todo lo que había en la maleta, después de todo él podría bajar al comendor en la noche y comer todo lo que se le cruzara. James y Peter lo devoraron todo y muy deprisa.**

'Di…mmm..e que ha…yggg… mas pargg…a Lunát….mmmm…co.' **James decia con el bocado en la boca.** 'Porrrgggg…que… tiene un apet…tito… mmmm….' **Ted trago saliva un par de veces, la comida que masticaba James, se viera toda asquerosa y sabiendo que ya estaba combinada con la saliva de James eso no quitaba que se le antojara… después de todo él tampoco había comido nada.** '…ahog….a ¿Qué le pasa?' **Dijo pasándose el bocado. Peter dejo caer los hombros sin importarle. Ted se veía pálido y lo miraba con unos ojos de suplica… pero no lo veían a él. Sino a el pedazo de pollo que tenia en la mano. James miro la pieza y luego a Ted.** '¿Ya comiste?' **Dijo James sacudiendo la pieza de pollo para que le pusiera atención. Ted despertó y mintió diciendo que sí. James supo de inmediato que mentía a lo mejor porque Ted mentía igual que Remus; cortaba contacto visual y hacia otra cosa para terminar de convencer a la otra persona. Funcionaba, vaya que sí. Pero no con James, que ya conocía esa jugarreta.** 'Remus.' **Dijo James inconscientemente molesto.** **Ted abrió los ojos sorprendido y James se quedo boquiabierto.** 'Digo… es que hiciste… no sé.' **Dijo James volviendo a sentirse incomodo.** 'sabes que Ted, deberías de irte…' **Ted se negó de inmediato.** 'Me refiero a que esos dos se fueron por que están en clases… creo que eso es lo único bueno de todo esto Colagusano.' **Peter lo miro y asintió.** 'es una suerte que saliéramos en un par de días de clases…'

'yo no le entregue el ensayo a Binns…' **Peter se rasco la frente, preocupado. James rio y comenzó a regañarlo alegando que Remus había dejado el ensayo en la sala común. Ted tomo esta oportunidad para seguir con su padre, aunque pensó que James tenía razón. Tenía que volver al castillo, ya había pasado toda la mañana aquí y si no se aparecía por alguna clase, la profesora Sprout lo llamaría a su despacho y no... pronto James Sirius se enteraría y no dejaría de preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pasando…**

 _Y luego todas las Weasleys estarían encima de mí y todo se saldría de control… no dudo que todo esto termine en oídos de Harry, no quiero que vuelva a venir para acá… ¡No podre ir al concierto de Golden Snitches! Y el de Coldplay en Londres. Demonios! Que Harry viniera sería lo mejor para mi… porque si la abuela se entera… Tengo que irme._

'Tienes razón.' **Dijo Ted sujetando de la mano a Remus, titubeo un poco al ver a su padre deseaba tanto quedarse con él pero sabía que lo que pensaba no era ninguna exageración.** 'uhmmm…' **Se levanto y miro a James.** 'Tengo que volver…'

'¿al batallón?' **Peter dijo irónico. Ted lo miro enfadado de su ironía.** 'puedes irte Hufflepuff, ya lo dijo Cornamenta.' **Señalo a James que seguía recargado como jefe en el puff. Ted se replanteo las cosas por medio segundo. No confiaba todavía del todo en que se quedaran en la casa de los gritos.**

'no vamos a salir.' **Dijo James mirando el techo.** 'no pienso moverme de aquí hasta ver a mis amigos bien. dalo por seguro.' **Ted suspiro aliviado.** 'solo trae más comida porque estoy seguro que no hay para Canuto y Lunático y tengo hambre.' **Ted asintió, miro una vez más a su padre, sonrió…** 'Te lo voy a cuidar, niño.' **James dijo burlón, Ted iba a alegarle pero se dio que era un caso perdido, además de esa manera al menos dejarían que estuviera cerca de él.**

'por favor no salgan.' **Ted dijo ya en la puerta.** 'yo traeré todo para que se sientan cómodos. Si no fuera importante no me iría…'

 _Esos dos conciertos son importantes. Tuve que trabajar para ir… ¡Muy importantes!_

 **James hizo con su mano una boca, la abrió y cerro mientras escuchaba a Ted hablar.**

'cuídate.' **Escucho a James cuando iba bajando las escaleras.**

'Sehh Harr…' **Ted se detuvo y abrió los ojos, luego giro lentamente para ver si alguno de los merodeadores lo había escuchado y afortunadamente su voz había sido tan queda que James no escucho.**

 _Bien Ted! Un poco mas y ya lo escucho preguntar "¿Quién es Harry?" y viendo lo obstinado que son seguro terminan colgándome del tejado hasta que conteste._

 **OOoOO**

'sabes que Frank, esto no tiene sentido…' **Victoire dijo apoyando su cabeza en su mano, tenia un aspecto cansado y decadente.** 'Ted se fue… solo escúchame ¿alguna vez habías escuchado a alguien tan patético?' **Victoire miro a Frank buscando algo de honestidad pero para Frank, Victoire seguía luciendo hermosa a pesar de esa aura ausente.**

'Victoire el día no acabado, además ve todo esto por el lado positivo…' **Victoire bufo ofendida. Frank se acerco a ella para hablarle claro.** '¡el calamar gigante te saco del lago! ¿dime cuantos estudiantes tienen esa anécdota en sus curriculums de vida?' **Victoire asintió resignada.**

'Pero él no tenía que sacarme.' **Dijo Victoire reprochando como niña pequeña.** 'Tenía que ser… ya ni siquiera quiero decir su nombre.'

'oye Ted es como un animal, hoy fue el calamar gigante, mañana quien sabe… ¡puede ser Ted!' **Dijo Frank tratando de ser lo más positivo posible. Victoire lo miro y sorbió un moquito que la molestaba, después de todo el agua del lago estaba helada.**

'¿desde cuándo eres tan positivo?' **Dijo Victoire mirándolo juguetona. Frank rio nervioso y agacho la mirada tallando sus manos.** 'sabes que…' **Victoire levanto la mirada y contemplo los terrenos de Hogwarts.** 'Wood sí que es bueno volando…' **Dijo recordando otra de sus aventuras de ese día. Frank asintió exagerado.** 'Mira que llegar tan rápido a atraparme.'

'¡no vas a volver hacer eso!' **Frank le dijo molesto.** 'al menos no cuando esté presente, casi se me sale la voz.' **Dijo el chico rojo al recordar lo horrible que fue ver a Victoire resbalar de la torre del reloj. Pero la rubia rio al ver a Frank tan preocupado por ella.**

'eres genial Frank.' **Victoire le sonrió levantando su rostro de la barbilla. Frank trago saliva y sonrió torpe pero al instante recordó de quien se trataba y que aquella sonrisa no significaba lo que sus hormonas de adolescentes le querían dar a entender; a Victoire le gustaba Ted y él lo sabía. Así que le sonrió a Victoire mas seguro mostrándole cuanto la apreciaba.**

'no te preocupes Vi, que Ted se va a dar cuenta tarde o temprano.' **Victoire volvió a la posición del principio.**

'si es que no se ha ido.' **Victoire siseo.**

'Vamos Vi, que Ted todavía está aquí.' **Victoire lo miro sin estar convencida del todo, enserio lo había buscado todo el día.** 'te hablo enserio, Victoire, Ted puede aparecer de un momento a otro…' **Apenas termino la frase un chico de cabello rubio azulado corrió por el pasillo, paso tan rápido que el mechón que Victoire tenía al aire se movió. La rubia parpadeo confusa y se enderezo para mirar a Frank como un verdadero oráculo.** '¿Era…?' **Frank dijo también sorprendido de sus palabras. Victoire volvió a parpadear para de un segundo a otro levantarse y correr a la misma dirección del chico que ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.**

'¡TEODHORE!' **Se escucho en las escaleras, Ted se detuvo asustado y giro para encontrarse con la rubia, roja de las mejillas y con el cabello enmarañado.** '¡No se te ocurra moverte!' **Ted abrió los ojos asustado y dio instintivamente un paso atrás, la energía que Victoire irradiaba era fuerte e incluso brillante.**

'¿quieres tranquilizarte?' **Ted dijo cuando creyó ver el color de su aura.**

'¿quiero tranquilizarme? ¡No! ¡no quiero tranquilizarme!' **a** **Victoire le rechinaron los dientes.** '¿Dónde has estado en todo el día intento de bogart?' **Le dijo soltando esa frustración que llevaba desde el día anterior. Ted se rasco la cabeza y solo salió de él un sonido chillón acompañado por un movimiento titubeante de su cabeza. Victoire arrugo la frente con la boca entre abierta.**

 _¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpidamente tierno? ¿Cómo?_

'escucha Vi, me encantaría contártelo todo pero…' **A Victoire casi se le sale el corazón al escuchar ese "pero"** 'tengo que ir a clases.' **Dijo señalando con su pulgar el camino. Victoire parpadeo confundida, parpadeo fuerte y tensando sus hombros.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo totalmente perdida.** 'Desde cuando tú…' **Ted enserio quería quedarse con ella y divertirse con todas esos gestos de la chica, porque enserio se estaba divirtiendo pero no.**

'¡Ted!' **Victorie alzo la mirada furiosa mientras negaba con la cabeza, fuera quien fuera no iba a llevarse al metamorfomago hasta que ella terminara con él.** 'Te he estado buscando todo el día.' **Y para la mala suerte de la rubia Weasley era nada más y nada menos que Kai Chang.** '¿recuerdas que teníamos un proyecto juntos en pociones?' **La chica de ojos negros le dijo algo fastidiada por encontrarlo con la chica Weasley. Ted solo hizo una cara de derrotado al recordar ese proyecto.** 'Slughorh quiere hablar seriamente contigo.'

 _¡Geniaaaaaaaaaal!_

'¿vas a entrar a clase de runas o piensas quedarte?' **Ted asintió, la Ravenclaw lo tomo del brazo para jalarlo junto con ella.**

'Chang, Ted y yo estábamos hablando.' **Victoire dijo apretando los dientes y con los ojos cerrados contando hasta 10 mentalmente. Kai Chang la miro y la barrió con la mirada jalando nuevamente a Ted.** '¡Que lo sueltes!' **Dijo Victoire sacando su varita. Ted se quedo boquiabierto al escuchar la voz de Victoire tan chillona y su rostro azules más oscuros de lo normal.**

'Ok Vi.' **Ted se soltó de Chang.** '¡guárdate eso!' **Le dijo dándole un manotazo a la varita. Kai la miro con desaprobación cruzando los brazos, no se movió de donde estaba porque era claro que no se iba a ir sin Ted.** '¿Qué es lo que te pasa?' **el metamorfomago jalo a Victoire al principio de las escaleras.**

'¡es que ella! Es…arggggggghhh!' **Dijo Victoire cerrando los puños. Ted se hizo para atrás solo para darle mayor espacio a su berrinche.** '¡prometiste hablar conmigo!' **Victoire le dijo picoteando su hombro, lo pico tantas veces que la túnica se hundió formando la pequeña circunferencia del dedo de Victoire. Ted miro su hombro y después a Victoire alzando ambas cejas.**

'pareces un cerdito…' **Victoire paro y lo miro amenazante, para encontrarse con una sonrisa divertida de Ted.** 'Hacía años que no te veía así. ¿lo recuerdas?' **y aunque Victoire no quería recordarlo, Ted soltó su pensamiento con total libertad, sin importar las consecuencias… como de costumbre.** 'Tenias siete años e hiciste el berrinche más grande de la historia…'

'¡Basta!' **Victoire le volvió a decir mientras apretaba sus puños. Pero Ted siguió hablando, de hecho parecía que no estaba presente, él estaba en el recuerdo. Con una gran sonrisa que hacía temblar y enojar a la rubia Weasley.**

'y solo porque yo me comí la paleta.' **Ted la miro burlesco, con la misma sonrisita maldosa de aquel entonces, aquella sonrisita que le decía que era una exagerada y Victoire apretando los labios como en aquel entonces.**

'¡Era MI paleta Ted! Tú ya te habías comido la tuya y yo la estaba guardando para después de la merienda!' **Le reclamo con mucho más soltura que en aquel entonces, en donde solo se limito a llorar a todo pulmón frente al metamorfomago que sonreía victorioso como ahora.** '¡Fue injusto!' **Ted alzo ambas cejas, Victoire hizo una inocente trompita cruzándose de brazos.**

'¿justicia? Tu quieres hablar de justicia con un Hufflepuff…' **Ted señalo orgullosos su escudo para después cruzarse de brazos sonriendo todavía divertido, Victoire intento no sonreír y forzaba a sus labios que no lo hicieran. Ted lo sabía.**

'Fue un error…' **Fue lo único que Victoire pudo decir para terminar de voltear su cabeza hacia las escaleras con media sonrisa dibujada ya en el rostro. Ted rio y Victoire sintió un cosquilleo en las palmas de las manos.**

'eso no quita que fuera un señor berrinche' **Victoire escucho a Ted y solo negó, resistiéndose a la realidad.**

'Eso no quita que fueras un lángaro.' **Victoire le dijo alzando una ceja para mostrarle que era firme en sus palabras. Pero finalmente se veía una sonrisa apretada en los labios. Ted sonrió divertido.**

'y tu una berrinchuda.' **Le termino por decir y Victoire negó.**

'Y tu un mentiroso.' **Le dijo Victoire aprovechando la situación.**

 **¿** 'Disculpa? ¡Yo no miento! Soy un Hufflepuff, las mejores personas del planeta visten de este color cariño…'

 _¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme cariño? Lo dio… pero que sexy._

'Hufflepuff.' **Volvio a señalar su escudo y Victoire solo rodo los ojos con enfado.** 'que se te quede guardado eso Ravenclaw.' **Le dijo Ted todavía divertido.**

'Bueno pues yo que tú me prevenía…' **Dijo Victoire amenazante. Ted la miro desafiante.** 'Porque si los de tu casa se enteran de esto… puff… no lo sé Teddy…' **Ted se acerco a ella. Estos eran los momentos en los que su cuerpo se mandaba solo, pequeñas ráfagas de instintos que servían solo para satisfacer ese lado egoísta que todo humano tiene.** 'porque un Hufflepuff que miente.' **Victoire lo miro con gravedad con Ted ya a escasos centímetros de ella. Victoire sonrió encantada tener a Ted con esa sonrisa desafiante y a esta distancia… sonrió juguetona al pensar en la cara que seguro Kai Chang tenía en este momento.** 'Creo que van a terminar exiliándote…' **Rio al imaginarlo y Ted también aunque honestamente no sería una sorpresa que fuera. No después de todo su historial.** 'mentiroso y falto de palabra.' **Aunque la rubia trato de no decirlo con dolo le fue muy difícil controlar su voz. Ted lo noto y su sonrisa bajo esa intensidad, incluso se separo un poco de la chica, su sentido de razonamiento había vuelto a él.** 'prometiste que íbamos hablar…' **Victoire trato de decirlo de nuevo en ese tono de juego, pero sus sentimientos habían tomado su voz y ahora se revelaban contra sus pensamientos. Sabía que era tonto hablarle así y que no iba a conseguir nada de esa manera pero de todos modos quería hacerlo, necesitaba decirlo en ese tono porque era lo que sentía y honestamente ella también se sintió un fraude al llevar esa túnica de Ravenclaw, porque esto para nada era algo inteligente.**

'ahh eso.' **Dijo Ted displicente mirando al suelo. Victoire suspiro temblorosa, no le había gustado para nada esa reacción, miro a Ted y el chico solo miraba pensativo el suelo, no parecía tener la intención de decir algo más.**

 _No es que no quiera… pero no. No es un buen momento para hablar de esto._

'Lo prometiste y no se tu pero al menos a mí me gusta que…'

'tengo que ir a clases.' **Ted le recordó en ese mismo tono ausente. Victoire se quedo sin aire al escucharlo.** 'tú deberías de estar en clases de hecho…' **Victoire parpadeo de nuevo y comenzó a pensar… ¿Cómo es que seguía ahí viva? si Ted se había llevado su respiración en cuanto le habló con ese tono tan frio. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer muerta, quería advertírselo a Ted pero también había desaparecido su voz. Hasta que Ted hablo de nuevo y le dio un poco de aire gracias a ese tono más agradable que el de antes.** '¿Qué te pasa hoy? _'_ **¿Qué le pasaba hoy? Ni siquiera la había visto en todo el día. De nuevo sintió ese calor en el estomago, estaba a nada de ahorcarlo pero era imposible escuchando esa voz divertida.** 'tú no eres así… ¿Estas enferma?' **Toco su frente y Victoire siguió su mano con la mirada.** 'lo de hace rato fue… ¿dime comiste? Solo te pones así cuando tienes hambre…' **Victoire trago saliva ¿Cómo es que Ted había llegado al punto de hablar de ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo? ¿Cómo podía notar esas cosas y no lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento? no entendía lo que pasaba y para un Ravenclaw eso es la muerte.** 'toma.' **Saco un chocolate de su túnica. Victoire miro el chocolate y después al chico analizando todavía la situación para encontrar la variable con mas sentido en todo esto.** 'Lo robe…' **Ted había arrugado su nariz algo incomodo para después mirar el chocolate con gracia.** 'ok eso suena horrible para un premio anual…' **Dijo con desagrado pero con una sonrisa de diversión, todavía no se acostumbraba del todo al título.** 'me encontré un bocadillo.' **Dijo con un falso tono de sorpresa.** 'Come, odio verte así Victoire…' **y entonces la chica sintió como el pulso y los latidos de su corazón volvían a la vida.** 'en realidad es muy gracioso pero ya sabes… no te hace bien.' **Por fin la miro a los ojos con esa media sonrisa de lado y total bondad en los ojos y como si eso no fuera suficiente, el metamorfomago acariciaba su hombro para hacerse totalmente presente. La rubia estaba con total vida de nuevo, de hecho también lo miraba a los ojos y Ted se sintió abrumado al ver esos océanos sin una gota de titubeo, Victoire lo miraba naturalmente, no había brillo exagerado en ellos ni tristeza, solamente eran sus ojos al natural. Deseó poder ahogarse en ese azul y hasta sospecho que quizá el había nacido para admirar ese tipo de belleza, a lo mejor debía de abdicar a todas esas carreras que le ofrecían e inventar la propia; basada en la admiración de las maravillas todo para encontrar ese éxtasis que sentía en el alma al ver esos ojos, porque apostaba a que no había demasiadas cosas que le hicieran sentir esto. Si, iba a crear una carrera basada en los ojos de Victoire.**

 **Así estaban al pie de las escaleras, ambos mirándose a los ojos sin incomodidad y hay que aceptarlo, a menos de que sea alguien que te eleve a los cielos a nadie nos gusta que nos vean a los ojos detenidamente porque es cierto, pueden ver todo tu mundo en un par de minutos tus luces y demonios; Y que Victoire y Ted se miraran de esa manera solo significaba que no les importaba lo que el otro pudiera encontrar ahí, porque sabía que estaba bien, porque no había a otra persona que quisieran contarle eso más que a la que tenían enfrente, porque era lo justo en ese contrato invisible que existía entre los de repente sintió una verdadera felicidad y Victoire una calma que no había encontrado en toda la mañana. Hasta que la voz de Kai rompió aquel hechizo sin nombre. Ted parpadeo, tomo la mano de la rubia y puso el chocolate para después ir corriendo junto a Kai que lo recibió tomándolo por el brazo y sonriente. Victoire se quedo mirando el chocolate y después esas escaleras por donde Kai se llevaba riendo a Ted del brazo. No sabia si era por cortesía o si enserio Kai era graciosa—en su opinión: no lo era—pero Ted sonreía. Sonrió todo el camino y no parecía incomodarle que Kai prácticamente se le colgara del brazo. Y ahí fue cuando Victoire se dio cuenta que su frustración de Ravenclaw iba a quedarse un buen rato en ella; porque no entendía. No sabia lo que había pasado o lo que fuera pasar… solo había algo que tenía claro:**

'Ahyyy como la odio.' **Dijo Victoire rodando los ojos y volviendo junto con Frank.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Hacia mucho tiempo que no se despertaba sintiéndose así… herido. Con la respiración pesada, el cuerpo partido en diferentes partes que estaban unidas por alguna forma mágica… si bueno después de todo el era un mago, creía en la magia, él era magia. Sus ojos le pesaban tanto que decidió volver a cerrarlos… todo era muy borroso ahora y eso le desesperaba pero ni siquiera estaba de humor para eso. Escucho la risa de James eso lo hacia sentir mejor y honestamente ya no quería matarlo, claro nunca se lo diría… ¿a quién engañaba? Si no fuera por James quien sabe quien sería… que seria. Una cosa repugnante al igual que toda su familia. La risilla divertida de James lo hizo sentir a salvo, no estaría riéndose si fuera lo contrario. No. James y él se cuidaban con garras, dientes y varita… aunque claro siempre llegaba ese lado físico antes de usar la varita.**

'Te digo Peter, cada vez que lo pienso me quiero orinar de risa…' **Su risa volvió a hacer eco en la atmosfera. Sirius sonrió ligeramente o lo que sus labios le permitían.** 'solo a nosotros nos pasa eso.'

 **Peter sonreía a consecuencia de la confianza que James irradiaba. Sirius lo sabía, ¿Quién no podía estar cómodo con James a un lado?**

 _Solo el idiota de Quejicus…_

 **James giro su cuello sintiendo un presentimiento acerca de Sirius, una de esas corazonadas típicas de él. Esta le decía que su mejor amigo había despertado. Sonrió se despeino cn total libertad, después de todo Ted ya no estaba ahí. Se levanto y camino a la cama con la sonrisa mas socarrona** **que sus labios pudieron formar.**

'venga…' **Empujo su hombro bueno, Sirius medio sonrió al sentir su mano aunque sea para molestarlo.** 'que ya a esta hora los perros buscan sombra Canuto. ¿sabes lo que significa?' **James incluso había hecho una pausa como si él fuera a contestar para después reír entre dientes. Ya se lo imaginaba Sirius.** 'que ni como perro cumples las reglas.' **Dijo divertido y Sirius bueno, tampoco negaba que se divertía.** 'ya es algo patológico ¿ehh?' **James sacudió su rodilla. Sirius no podía mas, quería unirse a ese juego y mundo en donde James Potter le había dado un pase VIP y nadie niega un pase VIP de lo que ama. Era algo a lo que se había vuelto adicto.**

 **Poco a poco James noto el esfuerzo de su amigo por abrir los ojos, estuvo a punto de pedirle que lo dejara así pero sabia que si Sirius lo hacia era porque lo necesitaba, además era muy estúpido negarle algo a Sirius igual lo haría e incluso lo haría con mayor empeño solo por decirle que "no". Sirius apenas vio la luz del día y eso fue suficiente motivación para abrir los ojos por completo. James se alivio tanto al ver los ojos grises de su amigo con normalidad.**

'igual de feos que siempre.' **James le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa divertida, Sirius sonrió con confianza muy a pesar de que todavía estuviera pálido y débil.** 'Esto no te va a gustar pero… esos Ravenclaws tiraron un acido en tu cara y ahora luces como Quejicus… si tu cuero cabello se hizo grasoso y todo…' **James se señalo la nariz con asco y tallo su cabello. Sirius rio para después hacer una cara de asco.**

'madura…' **Sirius dijo irónicamente, James sabia que lo decía irónicamente. El ojogris se intento levantar, por lo menos sentarse pero su tronco le dolía.** '¿Qué mierda… me paso?' **Dijo volviendo a poner su cabeza en la almohada.**

'despartición.' **Dijo Peter con el mismo tono que Lysander y Lorcan.**

'¿Qué demonios es… ah… es esa mierda?' **Peter rio. Sirius se detuvo para tomar fuerzas, miro de reojo a sus amigos y sonrió pícaro.** 'Quiten sus caras de imbéciles' **James lo abucheo y se acerco a él solamente para ponerle el cabello en la cara, Sirius rió pero se detuvo porque sintió un dolor en la parte abdominal.** 'mierda.' **Dijo quitándose el cabello del rostro (si, con total elegancia.)**

'Oye quieres cerrar el pico, Remus sigue dormido.' **James le dijo aventándose al puff. A Sirius no le importaba que Remus estuviera dormido si que le quemaba el abdomen.**

'Mierda. Mierda. Mierda' **Dijo apretando los dientes.**

'¿Qué sucede?' **James dijo tratando de ocultar ese tono de padre preocupado.** '¡Joder Canuto! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?' **James dijo enterrando sus manos en el puff. Sirius lo miro y trago saliva para después mirar su abdomen que ardía como si se tratara de hielo. Noto que su piel estaba rojiza y que había una marca tinta que se dibujaba desde su tronco y parecía desaparecer hasta su hombro o un poco más arriba.**

'Desparticion.' **Peter le volvió a repetir. Sirius lo miro y asintió entendiendo.**

'cuando les dije que aprendía mejor con la práctica que con la teoría, no me refería a esto ¿saben?' **Sirius dijo esbozando su sonrisa confiada. James rio y negó, dándole la razón.** 'Entonces… ya estoy bien.'

'no lo sabemos.' **Dijo James decepcionado.** 'cuando te cuente lo que paso vas a volver a caer…' **James uso una voz desafiante, Sirius giro lentamente la mirada para después tronar la boca aceptando su desafío, el chico Potter rio complacido y le sonrió.**

'es una tontería.' **Peter se adelanto.** 'No vas a creerlo y tendría toda la razón, es estúpido James.' **Peter insistió y se cruzo de brazos acomodándose en el puff.**

'¡Pero ya te dije que lo presiento Colagusano! ¡Y créeme esas mismas corazonadas nos han salvado de muchas!' **James se acomodo para mirarlo de frente. Peter negó algo cohibido.**

'¿quieren decirme que es lo que sucede?' **Sirius alzo los brazos para recordarles que ahí estaba. James se giro y Peter suspiro para después manotear el brazo de James**

'Anda díselo.' **Dijo Peter confiado de la reacción de Sirius, James lo miro algo irritado.**

'de acuerdo…' **James se despeino y suspiro; todo lentamente para después mirar a Sirius a los ojos.**

'¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en un maldito actor de drama? ¿Quieres ya hablar?' **Sirius le dijo golpeando con ambas palmas la cama. James lo detuvo y volvió a suspirar.**

'De acuerdo… ¿recuerdas a Ted?' **Sirius arrugo la frente incrédulo. James bufo con cansancio jugó con sus ojos y miro a Sirius con una ceja levantada.** 'Robert.' **Sirius asintió comprendiendo. James sonrió divertido.**

'¿Qué hay con ese idiota?' **Dijo Sirius encorvándose hacia adelante para escucharlo atento.**

'Seh… bueno. Se llama Ted.' **Dijo James despeinándose. Sirius se hizo un poco para atrás procesando la información. James alzo una ceja con una apretada sonrisa.**

'¿Necesitas tiempo para comprenderlo?' **James le dijo en un tono de fastidio pero era obvio que solo bromeaba.** 'Es solo un nombre.' **Estiro ambos brazos al frente exagerando la acción, Sirius arrugo la frente y alzo una ceja.** 'Solo dile a tu cerebro que cambie el nombre de Robert por el de Ted. Simple.' **Sirius lo miro ofendido, tratando de no reírse. James solía ser a veces muy expresivo, tanto como Lily. James sonrió finalmente burlándose del chico Black que solo se estiro para empujarlo de la frente. James rio y quito sus brazos, tosco para después empujarlo de vuelta a su lugar, Sirius comenzó a reír resistiéndose a perder en esa mini guerra. Volvió hacerse para adelante, empujando con un poco más de fuerza.** 'estoy…' **James rio cuando vio a Sirius hincarse para ayudarse a empujar.** '…tratando de decirte algo…' **Volvió a reír e incluso el también se levanto para no perder el duelo. Sirius rio.** '…es importante Canuto.' **Dijo James entre risas. Sirius bufo con sarcasmo.**

'Esto es importante.' **Dijo Sirius como si esta mini pelea definiera quien era el macho alfa de la manada (testosterona, después de todo.)**

'yo no soy quien esta partido a la mitad!' **James se levanto y empujo con notable fuerza a Sirius derrotándolo en esa absurda pelea de testosteronas. Sirius gruño al verlo levantar ambos brazos victorioso, pero al querer levantarse sintió esa línea que lo "partía" y si… ardió. Se toco inmediatamente donde había sentido ese piquete profundo. James bajo de inmediato los brazos y miro a Sirius con preocupación.**

'Ya, estoy bien.' **Dijo Sirius sonriéndole.** 'Tienes que dármela como victoria.' **James canto negando.** 'vamos, te di pelea con la mitad de fuerzas, solo imagínate si estuviera en mis seis sentidos. Admítelo Bambi estuvieras lamiendo el suelo.' **Dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos con un aura de confianza tremenda rozando la egolatría.**

'sabes que…' **James alzo ambas cejas.** 'Te daré la victoria.' **Sirius sonrió victorioso. James asintió y volteo a ver a Peter.** 'Después de todo hay que ser nobles con el abuelo.' **Dijo mirando todavía a Peter mientras señalaba a Sirius con su pulgar.**

'y está herido Cornamenta. Se humilde con esta pobre criatura.' **Peter dijo abrazando sus rodillas, alzo un brazo deteniendo una almohada que Sirius le había lanzado.** 'cuidado con tu hombro.' **Peter dijo entre risas, Sirius rio de vuelta y James también los acompaño.**

'Hablando de criaturas…' **Sirius se acomodo en la cama de nuevo, le pidió con señas a Peter la almohada y cuando el chico se la regreso la puso de pilar para recargarse en ella y poder mirarlos mientras descansaba.** '¿Cómo siguió Remus?' **Sirius miro a ver a Remus que se encontraba roncando tímidamente.** '¿Cómo tomo lo del Hufflepuff?' **dijo displicente mirando a James. James suspiro y se tiro de golpe al puff.** 'No.' **Sirius dijo entre risas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.** 'Ese chico enserio es un idiota ¿verdad? Seguro hizo todo lo que le dijimos que no hiciera…' **Sirius negó mirando al techo de la cama. James asintió quitándose los lentes.** 'Lo bueno es que lo corrieron de aquí, entre más lejos, mejor. Es como un imán de problemas.' **Peter rio con sarcasmo.**

'Solo míranos Canuto.' **Dijo Peter mostrándose y señalándolo con la mirada, Sirius sonrió malicioso.**

'Hey, nosotros somos una especie de caos excitante. Ese Hufflepuff es de ese tipo de caos que sabes que va a ser una mierda.' **El chico de ojos grises explicaba con las manos y para ser mas claro golpeo con su puño la palma de su mano. Simulando que era lo que Ted hacia cuando llegaba algún lugar.** 'Ahora entiendo porque nunca supimos que existía…' **James imito la acción del puño solo para bromear, Sirius asintió riendo y le dio la razón.** 'Si, así, justo así te hace mierda.' **Ambos chicos rieron.**

'Vamos Cornamenta, díselo. Este es el momento perfecto para decírselo… antes de que se le ocurra volver a partirse, quien sabe esta vez pueda ser en cuatro partes.' **James asintió despeinándose.**

'ahh si! la historia…' **Sirius se encorvo nuevamente para escucharlo. James miro a Sirius y sonrió desconsolado sabiendo que había cosas que por mas que quisieras posponer implemente tenían que pasar.**

'escucha si se te ocurre ponerte como hace rato, solo porque "te impresionaste de mas" voy a ser yo quien te parta por la mitad ¿me oíste?' **James lo amenazo con su dedo índice, Sirius bufo quitando su dedo frente a él.**

'¿Qué esperas mujercita?' **Sirius cruzo ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza recargándose con total comodidad en la cama. James sonrió complacido, miro de rejo a Peter que solo negaba sonriente y de nuevo se dirigió con Sirius que mostraba una sonrisa socarrona, el chico de ojos grises alzo ambas cejas invitándolo hablar.**

'Sirius estamos en otro tiempo.' **Sirius abrió los ojos quedándose boquiabierto. James sonrió.**

 **OOoOO**

'oye… Scamander.'

'¡No lo sé!' **Lorcan saltó levantando ambos brazos mostrando su inocencia. Dominique alzo una ceja confundida, sobretodo porque Lorcan no quitaba esa mirada de espanto.**

'te… ¿estás bien?' **Dominique dijo sin quitarle esa mirada de sorpresa. Lorcan se mantenía boquiabierto. Dominique rodo los ojos y le dio por su lado, Lorcan iba a en su año así que tenía años sabiendo cómo era.** 'Solo quería preguntarte por alguna especie inofensiva pero terriblemente espeluznante… Ya sabes, es para la fiesta de Halloween este fin de semana.' **Lorcan trago saliva pensó en Remus e inmediatamente negó.** 'no te creo.' **Dominique lo detuvo antes de que se fuera.** 'eres el único fenómeno que podría saber eso, ni si quiera se lo pregunte a un profesor porque sabía que tu lo sabrías antes que él. No me vengas con eso Scamander.' **Dijo la bella pelirroja. Pero Lorcan solo bajaba la mirada, Dominique lo miro curiosa.** 'a ti te pasa algo…' **Dijo la pelirroja segura. Lorcan levanto la mirada y negó para darse la vuelta e irse.** 'OYE. ¡SCAMANDER!' **Dominique fue tras él. Lorcan abrazaba sus libros subiendo las escaleras con total rapidez. Dominique tan obstinada como siempre seguía a paso veloz al chico.**

'Lo siento, enserio no puedo ayudarte.' **Dijo Lorcan mirando de reojo hacia atrás.**

'esto es importante Ravenclaw.' **Dijo Dominique… más bien gruño Dominique.**

'Déjalo en paz Weasley.' **Lysander apareció en la escena. Lorcan se detuvo y miro a su hermano sonriente. Weasley bufo con enfado.**

'Scamander…' **la chica Weasley lo barrio con la mirada. Lysander pareció no inmutarse de eso.** 'escucha solo quiero que me diga que criatura nos pued…'

'no quiere decírtelo.' **Lysander dijo dejando caer los hombros sin importancia. Dominique cerró la boca y apretó los puños.** '¿es costumbre tuya hacer eso cuando no obtienes lo que quieres?' **Dominique se puso roja de coraje, pero nuevamente el chico Scamander uso ese tono de cruda verdad que su madre le había heredado.**

'ya deja eso por la paz Scamander.' **Dominique camino a Lorcan sacando a Lysander de la escena. Pero Lysander camino a la misma dirección de ella.** 'Largo de aquí Ravenclaw.' **Dominique le dijo amenazante pero Lysander solo ladeo su cabeza retándola a atacar.** 'bien idiota, parece que no te basto con lo del partido de Quidditch el año pasado…'

'Fue el año pasado Weasley.' **Lysander dejo caer los hombros sin darle importancia.** 'Para después atacarme en el baño…' **Dominique dio un paso adelante pero Lysander la empujo sin consideración.**

'¡Yo no te ataque!' **Dominique dijo roja de las mejillas, lo empujo con furia.** 'Eres un idiota Scamander.'

'no voy a dejar que ataques a mi hermano de esa manera…' **Lysander termino con una sonrisita altanera. Dominique entrecerró los ojos.** 'solo porque yo te dije que no.'

'¿quieres parar?' **Dominique grito tan fuerte para ahogar su voz. Lysander rio divertido. Lorcan miro a ambos chicos, confundido de toda la situación. Siempre le había agradado Dominique porque era muy divertida y alegre, así que era completamente extraño verla así: roja y con una mirada de asesina. En cambio conocía a su hermano y esa manía de hacer sentir a los demás como tontos.**

'bueno ese día rogabas porque siguiera…' **Lysander dijo en con una sonrisa burlona, para eso Dominique ya le estaba dando puñetazos en las costillas, Lysander inteligente tomo sus muñecas mientras seguía riendo.**

'ya quisieras que todo esto se tratara de ti.' **Dominique se ayudo de sus piernas para patearlo.**

'conozco una criatura…' **Lorcan se metió entre ambos. Pero ambos chicos ya estaban metidos en la pelea.** 'oigan pelear no va a solucionar nada.' **Lorcan dijo tratando de evitar de cualquier forma que su hermano se metiera en problemas una vez más.** 'Lysander, recuerda que tenemos algo que hacer.' **El gemelo menor jalo de la túnica a su hermano mayor. Lysander miro a Lorcan todavía con la misma sonrisa en el rostro. Miro a Dominique que estaba roja del enojo y la empujo soltándola de las muñecas. Dominique regreso para darle un buen puñetazo en la cara pero el gemelo lo leyó desde que la chica apretó los puños.** 'Weasley.' **Lorcan tomo del brazo a Dominique que lo mato con la mirada solo por el parecido que tenia con Lysander.** 'si quieres saber que puede ayudar a tu fiesta, veme después del atardecer en la torre de Ravenclaw… tal vez media hora después.' **Le dijo serio. Dominique lo pensó, miro a Lysander que ya miraba a otra parte como si todo este asunto nunca hubiera pasado.** 'ahora estamos algo ocupados…'

'siendo idiotas…' **Dominique siguió mirando a Lysander con rencor, el rubio la miro neutral metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.** 'no puedo creer que sea tu hermano.' **Dijo mirando a Lorcan y su tímida sonrisa.** 'de acuerdo Scamander.' **Dijo Dominique acomodando su cabello.** 'pero más te vale que no llegues tarde.' **Solo se escucho un bufido de parte del mayor de los gemelos.** '¡No estoy hablando contigo!' **Dominique le gritoneo a Lysander, Lorcan se tenso de los hombros y se dio la media vuelta robóticamente.**

'¿Quieres que te acompañe? Esa Weasley esta demente, ¿ya viste su cara? puede comerte Lorcan.' **Dominique gruño al escuchar a Lysander tan natural. Lorcan le metió la corbata en la boca con fastidio.** 'Muy gracioso Lorcan… puf..' **Escupió la corbata el Ravenclaw siguiendo a su hermano.**

'Vaya idiota…' **Dominique regreso su camino a una de sus últimas clases.**

'¿Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí?' **Peeves con una sonrisa socarrona se apareció por encima de Dominique Weasley.** 'Una preciosura que va a terminar siendo una pesadilla. ¡Peeves llegó! ¡Peeves está aquí!' **Dominique miro asesinamente al poltergeist.**

'¡Ni se te ocurra!' **La pelirroja lo amenzao con su dedo indice. Peeves la observo con detenimiento saltando de un pilar a otro para terminar abriendo los ojos.**

'Oh-oh… no sabía que Hogwarts aceptara a bestias como tú. Hogwarts! Escuela de hechicería para magos, brujas y monstruos!' **Soltó una carcajada pero un pisotón de Dominique lo silencio saltando al pilar de la esquina.** 'No, no, Peeves no se mete con monstruos…' **Dijo con una voz atemorizada para después sonreír malicioso.** 'Aun…' **Dijo dejando una risa maliciosa rebotando por todo el pasillo. Dominique alzo una ceja y arrugo la nariz sin entender lo que pasaba.** 'Espérame pronto bestia.'

'¿A quién le llamas bestia renacuajo mal formado?' **Dominique alzo el puño. Peeves rio y desapareció del pasillo.**

 **La pelirroja suspiro. De un momento a otro se había sentido muy cansada. Miro sus manos, le empezaron a dar comezón ardiente, supuso que era por lo fuerte que Lysander la sostuvo, si, todavía tenía marcadas las manos del chico en sus muñecas. Lo maldijo con la mente. De un momento a otro se le quitaron las ganas de ir a su última clase… bueno no tenía energía.**

 _Aritmancia… no estoy de humor para eso. Además hay tantas cosas que planear para la fiesta. Y no me va afectar mucho… después de todo vamos empezando el curso…_

 **La chica seguía rascando sus manos heridas.**

 _¿De qué demonios hablaban esos dos? Si tenemos las mismas clases… se supone que tendrían que venir para acá… ahhyyy ¿¡a mí que me importa!?_

'Woah… Dom eres tú.' **Ted dijo deteniéndola de los hombros. Dominique lo miro con la frente arrugada como si Ted la hubiera golpeado. El metamorfomago imito su gesto.** '¿Estás bien?' **Dominique rodo los ojos y se quito las manos de Ted con un movimiento para continuar su camino.** 'oye… niña tú fuiste la que tropezó conmigo.'

'como sea Ted.' **Dominique dijo caminando, Ted negó confundido.**

'de acuerdo…' **Dijo el metamorfomago manteniéndose al margen… ¡qué demonios! Era Teddy Lupin.** '¿Dominique es uno de esos días?' **La chica se detuvo en seco. Estaba sonrojada. La relación de Dominique y Ted no era la misma que la de Victoire y él. Le caía bien pero Victoire y él eran como uña y mugre, se contaban todo y eso estaba bien pero por alguna razón el chico a veces le hablaba como si fuera Victoire como si pudiera contestarle ese tipo de cosas con total normalidad.**

'eso no te incumbe…' **Dominique dijo apretando los dientes. Ted se rasco la cabeza.**

'Oye puedes pedirle a los elfos un té de raíz es buenísimo par…'

'no es eso Ted.' **Dominique lo interrumpió con los ojos cerrados y la cara del mismo tono que su cabello.**

'De acuerdo…' **Ted alzo las manos como si con eso detuviera la furia que tenia Dominique.** 'igual ese té es muy bueno… podrías tomarlo…' **Ted dijo sugestivamente. Dominique se volteo a verlo para que se detuviera.**

'¿Dónde estabas?' **Ted alzo ambas cejas sin comprender, Dominique vaciló y camino de vuelta a él.** 'Me refiero a que ¿en dónde has todo el día? Todo el mundo estuvo preguntando por ti. No he dejado de escuchar tu nombre en todo el día.' **Dominique le dijo enfadada, de acuerdo a sus expresiones ya estaba harta de eso. Ted trago saliva.** 'James no deja de gritar tu nombre y créeme Ted es insoportable, se supone que eras tú quien iba a aguantar a ese arbusto mal plantado.'

'si, ya hable con él.' **Dijo Ted cabizbajo recordando que James estaba molesto con él.** 'y con Victoire…' **Su voz se apago un poco más. Dominique alzo una ceja intrigante.**

'¿A quién vas a llevar a la fiesta?' **Dominique cambio de tema. Ted volvió hacer un chillido.** 'no me importa lo que tengas que hacer vas a ir a esa fiesta.'

'¡woah! ¡Woah!' **Ted levanto sus manos de nuevo.** 'Desde cuando eres tan mandona?' **Dijo entre dientes.** 'ya dije que si iré… creo.' **Dominique volvió a presionarlo con la mirada.** '¡Tengo cosas que hacer! ¿sí? ¿por qué les cuesta tanto entender eso? Solo quiero…' **Ted hizo como si arrugara algo en sus manos.** '¡Terminar con esto! ¿Si? es taaaaan difícil de entender! ¡Los amo! ¡los amo a todos! ¡No crean que no! no pongan en duda eso por un simple baile o charla o un vuelo en escobas o un proyecto de pociones o una dosis de nabos alucinógenos…' **Dominique abrió la boca sonriendo traviesa.**

'¡Sabia que tu tenias de esos!' **Dominique manoteo su hombro con la misma sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos diferentes. Ted cerró los ojos sabiendo que había abierto su boca de mas.** 'tienes que darme.'

'¡naaaaaah!' **Le dijo Ted en incluso se tuvo que encorvar para que le quedara claro. Dominique volvió a manotear su hombro.**

'No le diré a mi hermana. Vamos.' **Dominique dijo divertida. Ted rio y negó.**

'Estas perdiendo el punto. Estaba hablando de…'

'si, si, si. Tomate ese té de raíz luego… ahora dame esos nabos.' **Ted arrugo la frente, la chica tenía razón ahora era él el que parecía susceptible a todo.** 'Es cierto que si los quemas sacan a relucir…'

'¡Dom!' **Ted la detuvo, la miro pero honestamente no tenía nada que decir porque si seguía hablando, seguro Dominique lo convencería e incluso la acompañaría a probar esas cosas.** 'estoy muy ocupado ahora.' **Dominique resoplo presionando al metamorfomago que caminaba mirando el techo.** 'Tengo que ir a mi última clase. Te veo luego.' **Ted insistió.**

'¡por favor Teddy! ¿Quién te quiere como yo?' **Dominique se le colgó de brazo. Ted se negó y siguió caminando.** 'Es parte de mi desarrollo estudiantil, chocarme con ese tipo de cosas y poner en prueba mi moralidad…'

'chocar significa coincidencia. Tú me las estas pidiendo.' **Ted la miro de reojo.** 'Además Dominique, no ha habido un solo estudiante en la escuela que no haya sido atrapado por algún prefecto… o PREMIO ANUAL.' **Ted señalo su insignia, Dominique manoteo sin darle importancia, Ted miro al techo implorando por ayuda. Dominique rio traviesa y le abrazo del hombro intentando los ojitos de perro.** '¡Me golpeaste con un libro de runas antiguas! Odio esa materia…' **Dijo Ted convenciendo a su cerebro que no lo hiciera pero Dominique uso sus labios para darle un mayor efecto a la mirada de cachorrito abandonado.** '¡No! demonios Dom! Tu hermana va odiarme.' **Dijo deteniéndose. Dominique salto de emoción y lo abrazo.**

'¡Te quiero tanto!' **Lo apretó lo suficiente para que Ted soltara un gemido.**

'¿Ok?' **Una voz los interrumpió. Dominique y Ted miraron de quien se trataba; Victoire Weasley.** '¿Qué hacen?' **Dijo la rubia abriendo los brazos enfocando la escena. Estaba roja de las mejillas y apretaba los labios.** '¿Qué haces?' **Miro a Ted amenazante, el chico solo alzo las manos, Dominique por su parte no quito sus manos del cuello de él.** '¿Qué haces?' **Ahora vio a Dom.**

'¿nos abrazamos que no ves?' **Ted volvió a levantar los brazos mostrando que él no estaba abriendo a nadie. Pero al parecer a Victoire no le importo, asintió lentamente apretando los labios mientras iba acercándoseles. Ted miro a Dominique, él solo servía de mueble para los brazos de la pelirroja que miraba indiferente a su hermana y antes de que Victoire soltara la primera palabra, Dominique se volteo con Ted y le dijo cerca.** 'Te veo luego entonces.' **Le guiño el ojo, Ted la miro con horror.**

 _¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa puberta? ¿Desde cuándo puede hablar de esa forma? ¡Es una niña!_

 **Dominique se soltó de él y acaricio su mejilla para después perderse por aquel pasillo. Ted la siguió con la mirada boquiabierto. No le gustaba…**

 _No! No! Esa niña solo se está buscando problemas…_

'¿Viste eso?' **Ted dijo boquiabierto con la misma mirada de horror de antes. Pero para Victoire le parecía que la veía embobado de la su hermana.**

'¡Por supuesto que lo vi!' **Victoire lo jalo de la oreja haciéndolo que la mirara a los ojos.** 'Ella es mi HERMANA Ted. ¿Creí que lo tenias muy claro?' **Ted arrugo la frente y cerró los ojos, Victoire apretaba más su oreja.**

'suelta!' **Dijo Ted fastidiado. Victoire dijo un NO, así: mayúsculo y profundo.** 'demonios Victoire, yo también estoy sorprendido… ¡Enserio me está doliendo!'

'bueno al menos así sabrás lo que se siente.' **Dijo Victoire recordando la mañana de ese día. Ted suspiro fastidiado y tomo su muñeca para liberar su oreja, Victoire lo soltó cuando sintió su mano.**

'¡Demonios Victoire! No vuelvas hacer eso! Ya sabes que me pone…' **Dijo Ted molesto sobando su oreja mientras exageraba sus movimientos con sus manos mostrando que esa acción lo volvería…** 'Deforme.' **Victoire lo miro con los labios hechos trompita.** '¿Quieres quitar esa cara? deja de mirarme como si hubiera hecho algo malo…' **El chico siguió sobando su oreja.**

'ella era mi HERMANA Ted.'

'Y yo le dije que no.' **Dijo Ted pensando que los había escuchado hablar de los nabos. Después asintió suspirando.** 'De acuerdo acepto que segundos antes había aceptado.' **Victoire se quedo boquiabierta, helada.** 'pero después de verte así… olvídalo.' **Victoire bufo cruzando los brazos.**

'no te detengas por mí.' **Le dijo sintiendo algo incomodo en su garganta. Ted seguía enfocado en el dolor en su oreja que no se percato de los ojos brillosos de Victoire y como se trataba de aclarar la garganta.**

'¿Ahora qué sucede?' **Dijo Ted mirándola a punto de llorar.** 'lo lamento Vi, no lo volveré a pensarlo. Pero es que… Dom, ella es tan persuasiva. ¿Desde cuándo hace eso?' **Dijo Ted mirando por donde se había ido la pelirroja.** 'Victoire tenemos que hacer algo con ella, se va a meter en problemas…' **Cuando miro a Victoire una lágrima recorría su mejilla.** 'Oye…' **Dijo tomándola de los hombros y mirándola con preocupación, algo dentro del metamorfomago se apachurraba.** 'Hey… Vi, no es para tanto.' **Dijo Ted ignorando todos los pensamientos que recorrían la mente de Victoire.**

'dime…' **Victoire se abrazo así misma. Ted asintió acercándose más a ella para escucharla, la rubia hablaba tan bajito que con tantos golpes que Ted había recibido en el día ya se le complicaba oírla.** '¿lo haces por quedar bien o enserio disfrutas de todo esto?' **Victoire lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos pero claramente molesta. Ted se hizo hacia atrás sin comprender.** 'todo mundo se te encima casualmente, tu amiga Chang y mi hermana y Alice y yo…' **Gruño al pensar lo tonta que se veía por ser otra de su larga lista de conquistas. Ted parpadeo confundido y después de un par de segundos bufo con fastidio, Victoire lo miro de reojo.**

'discúlpame Victoire.' **Dijo Ted exhalando el aire con fuerza.**

'solo dilo. Vamos solo dilo…' **Ted la miro sin entender. Victoire trago saliva y bufo.** '¡Dilo Ted!'

'NO SE DE LO QUE HABLAS.' **Dijo Ted abriendo los brazos. Victoire negó pensando en que el chico quería seguir engañándola.**

'deja de hacer eso. ¡Yo no soy como ellas!' **Victoire señalo el camino por donde se fue su hermana.**

'estas hablando de tu hermana.' **Ted le recordó.** 'Santo cielo Victoire, no entiendo nada ¿me estas peleando solo porque socializo? Vi, no quiero pelear contigo. Eres como mi hermana…' **Otra estocada en el corazón de la rubia.** 'y solo estas actuando como…'

'una maniaca.' **Victoire lo acepto aunque su tono no fue de disculpa. Igual se sintió más ligera al soltarlo. Ted miro al techo incomodo.** 'tranquilízate no es la gran cosa…' **Victoire no le dio importancia, ella ya aceptaba que era una maniaca.** 'soy una maniaca celosa…' **Dijo sin importarle ya lo que pudiera pasar. Ted negó tratando de parar todo esto, hasta que estudio las palabras de la chica, se detuvo y la miro de reojo con la mano todavía en su cabello.**

'¿celosa?' **Ted alzo ambas cejas sorprendido y realmente complacido de escuchar esa palabra. Victoire lo miro de reojo con algo de rencor y asintió. Se abrazo más fuerte.** '¿Cómo que celosa Vi?' **Victoire le volteo la cara negándose a hablar, Ted parpadeo y se acerco juguetón. Victoire ya podía ver esa danza que iba hacerle para que soltara la spa, él siempre sabía qué hacer para hacerla hablar.**

'déjame en paz y ve a perseguir a todas las chicas del colegio.' **Dijo la rubia sabiendo que en cierto modo tenía el control de la situación.** 'Odio verme así… lo sabes.' **Dijo limpiando sin delicadeza sus mejillas. Ted se sintió terriblemente culpable.**

'Vi escucha… no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, pero sea lo que sea lo siento.' **Dijo Ted sin importar cargar con toda la culpa. No sabía que había hecho pero seguro fue algo malo para que Victoire se pusiera así.** 'No debí de hablarte así. ¡Por Merlín! Victoire tu eres mi chica dinamita.' **Victoire asintió tratando de ignorarlo pero era algo imposible.** 'no debí de descargar toda mi frustración contigo y…' **Al ver que no había respuesta por parte de Victoire continúo.** 'escucha; te daré mi pudin en la cena. ¿Qué te parece? Yo se que te gusta el pudin de chocolate Victoire.' **Victoire aspiro sus lagrimas, por alguna razón esta disculpa no estaba funcionando. Ted arrugo la frente totalmente culpable.** '¿quieres hablar? Podemos hablar… ¿sabes qué? olvidare todo lo demás y me quedare hablar contigo… hasta el atardecer. Tengo que hacer patrulla hoy… ya sabes… ¿Vi?' **Dijo con voz definitiva, pero Victoire no hacía señas de que estuviera escuchando decidió por confesarse.**

 _Vamos Ted ella es Victoire. Tiene todo el derecho a saber lo que está pasando._

 **Victoire sintió la mano de Ted sujetando su brazo.**

'de acuerdo Vi, tienes razón. He estado evadiendo todo esto.' **Victoire alzo la mirada pero siguió dándole la espalda al chico.** 'una parte de mi quiere hacerlo pero…' **Victoire escuchaba y sabía que lo mejor era continuar escuchándolo después de todo eso era lo que había pedido en todo el día.** '…he estado muy estresado por algo.' **Ted se detuvo y trago saliva pensando en cómo reaccionaría Victoire. La experiencia le decía que positivamente pero ahora estaba tan rara que… no lo sabía. Aun así cerró los ojos y dio ese salto a ciegas.** 'Y la razón es porque hice algo estúpidamente genial.' **La rubia alzo una ceja y giro ligeramente su cabeza para escucharlo mejor, Ted noto que estaba seria, no sabía si era porque estaba atenta o molesta** … 'Vi en la casa de los gritos esta mi…'

'¡Lupin!' **ambos voltearon a ver el lugar donde provenía esa voz. Para sorpresa de los dos era una Slytherin que miraba a Ted firme. Camino a él chico sonriendo maliciosamente. Ted miro a Victoire y negó en corto.** 'Tenemos ruta hoy juntos ¿cierto?' **Dijo la Slytherin con fastidio pero sonriéndole a Ted. Era confuso incluso para Victoire.** 'ayer me dijeron que te perdiste a mitad de la ruta. No vas hacer eso conmigo ¿me oíste?' **Victoire alzo ambas cejas, pero Ted solo recordó lo fastidioso que iba hacer una excusa para librarse de la patrulla de hoy.**

 _Esto de ser Premio Anual es horrible. Esclavitud, he dicho._

'si claro, Parkinson…' **Dijo el chico sin meditar en sus palabras.**

'genial Hufflepuff.' **Dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza.** 'tenemos que ir a ponernos de acuerdo para ver el territorio que vamos a patrullar hoy. Y el profesor Binns cancelo la clase así que creo que es el momento perfecto para ir con tu jefa de casa.'

'entonces ¿yo dirijo?' **Dijo Ted con fastidio, eso le complicaba la situación con su papá.** 'ahhhhh…' **Suspiro cansando con solo pensarlo.** '¿no quieres hacerlo tú?' **La Slytherin alzo ambas cejas complacida.**

'de acuerdo Lupin. Entonces acompáñame.' **Ted asintió.**

'Claro. Te alcanzo…' **La Slytherin negó.** 'Tengo que hablar con…'

'no voy a moverme de aquí Lupin, no soy tu elfo domestico para que me des ordenes.'

'Oh vamos Parkinson.' **Dijo Ted algo irritado.** '¿Qué tiene la culpa los elfos domésticos?' **Violet Parkinson lo miro amenazadoramente.** 'Quita esa mirada que vas asustar a alguien.'

'que adorable Lupin.' **Dijo Parkinson ahora sin ninguna intención de irse. Ted la ignoro y se volvió con Victoire que ya lo miraba de frente.**

'Genial Vi.' **Dijo Ted alegre. Victoire mientras miraba a la Slytherin por encima del hombro de Ted y al parecer ella también la veía a ella, su mirada era controladora. Notó que miraba a ratos a Ted maliciosamente, como si quisiera herirlo.** 'Ignórala así es siempre.' **Dijo Ted con una sonrisa, Victoire alzo ambas cejas sorprendida de la sonrisa divertida de Ted y como a ratos miraba a la Slytherin.**

'Ted.' **Victoire lo llamo para llamar su atención.**

'claro! Si yo te decía que…'

'escucha solo vete, es obvio que tienes cosas que hacer y honestamente fue suficiente por hoy. Disculpa "mi momento".' **Dijo admitiendo lo tonta que se había visto al llorar.** 'Mañana hablamos… a menos de que te toque ruta con alguna Gryffindor.' **Dijo Victoire con fastidio.** 'O estés demasiado ocupado abrazando a niñas de grados menores… Perdón, de nuevo estoy actuando así. La costumbre.' **Aunque le dolía ya estaba harta de actuar como una niña tonta.**

'Victoire, deja de hablar como si yo fuera un… mujeriego ¡no sé!' **Ted abrió los brazos algo ofendido. Victoire lo sabía pero no quería disculparse.** 'ella me molesta desde que tengo memoria.' **Señalo a la Slytherin que tenía a espaldas.**

'sehh, como digas Ted.' **Dijo Victoire mirando a la chica de Slytherin; era tan diferente a ella. Tenía estos ojos negros increíblemente cautivantes y el cabello negro acomodado tan elegante y su piel refinada y tan blanca resaltaba con el verde esmeralda de su uniforme. Tenía ciertas pecas en las mejillas y eso solo la hacía ver más interesantes.** 'Largo de aquí…' **Empujo su cara para continuar.**

'Es injusto, Victoire lo único que estoy tratando de…'

'olvídalo Ted. Te veo lue…' **sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de la Slytherin que la miraba triunfante. Victoire suspiro harta.** 'Adiós.' **Dijo dándose la media vuelta. Ted negó confundido y fue por ella.**

'Vi esto es importante, escúchame necesito que me ay…'

'Oye tengo que ir a clase, a mi CONVENIENTEMENTE no me cancelaron ninguna.' **Dijo cortante.** 'diviértete.' **Le dijo con usando mas el estomago que el cerebro. Ted arrugo la frente sintiéndose algo traicionado e ignorado, justo ahora que necesitaba a la chica.**

'muévete Lupin.' **La voz de Violet se coló entre el silencio que Victoire había dejado esta vez.**

 **Ted suspiro mirando como Victoire se desaparecía entre la gente que acababa de salir de clases. Mordió su labio por el interior y trago saliva. Estaba molesto y triste…**

 _¿Cómo puede creer eso de mi? ¿Qué no lo ves Victoire? Solo tú me vuelves loco… ¿Cómo es que podemos estar en el cielo y de en un pestañeo pasar a lo irritante? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Y aun así me encanta estar con ella… que estupidez Ted. No hay tiempo para pensar en estas cosas, de todos modos Victoire está mucho mejor con otra persona, yo soy solamente un cumulo de problemas… Además esta lo de tu padre. Si! Deberías de estar ocupado en la excusa que vas darle a Parkinson… Tengo que estar con papá, tengo que apoyarlo. Si. y después encontrar la forma de regresar a él y a sus amigos eso significa que tengo que aprovechar el mayor tiempo a su lado. Si, ese fue tu deseo, para eso trabajaste Ted. Eso es lo importante, eso es lo único importante ahora… lo único… Vi._


	7. Chapter 7

'Voy hacer como si nunca me hubieras preguntado eso Lupin…' **Parkinson gruño estudiando la ruta que ambos iban a patrullar. Ted prácticamente le había pedido que hiciera la patrulla sola obviamente la chica se negó.** 'mucho menos para que te la pases enredándote con tu novia.' **Dijo la Slytherin con algo de envidia en la voz. Ted la miro con los ojos bien abiertos.**

'Ya te dije que no es por eso… es algo importante.' **La Slytherin lo miro de pies a cabeza y escudriño en sus ojos.**

'no te creo.' **Parkinson cerro el libro que tenía en las manos y así se quedo por medio minuto. Ted solo suspiro, la chica de Slytherin abrió un ojo y miro a Ted, el chico estaba tan estresado que su cabello estaba tan rubio como nunca. Violet Parkinson sonrió con rubor en las mejillas.** 'pero…' **Ted se volteo de inmediato y la miro con aire de esperanzas.**

'escucha solo será esta vez, mañana si quieres yo te cubro a ti. Y así puedes hacer…' **Pensó en su tono de envidia que había notado segundos atrás.** 'lo que quieras.' **Dijo el metamorfomago mirando al techo. Violet Parkinson alzo una ceja, Ted la escucho tronar los labios.**

'¿Lupin recuerdas nuestro pequeño desliz en 5to?' **Ted cerró los ojos lamentando esa frase, le dieron unas terribles ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Solo asintió sin mirar a la Slytherin, que se quedo muda o al menos eso deseaba el metamorfomago. Hacer tonterías era típico de él pero recordarlas no era tan agradable para su persona.** 'creo que puedo cubrirte esta noche…' **Ted siguió con los ojos cerrados, lo sabía. Sabía que lo peor estaba por venir.** **En eso sintió los largos dedos de la chica avanzando por su hombro.**

'era un idiota en ese tiempo.' **Lo admitió recordándose un par de años atrás, no lo negaba pero Violet Parkinson no había sido su único affair.**

'Sigues siendo un idiota.' **Ted vacilo para después asentir. La miro y negó porque sabía a lo que se refería.**

'escucha no…' **Dijo cuando la chica acaricio su mejilla sugestivamente.**

'solo un beso Lupin.' **Le dijo la Slytherin a escasos centímetros de él. Ted negó en corto sintiendo el aliento de la chica.**

 _Estúpidas Hormonas…_

'Oh vamos… e ignorare que no vayas conmigo a patrullar hoy. Porque bueno piénsalo, es un trabajo arduo para una persona.' **Ted la miro desaprobatoriamente pero con una sonrisa en los labios.**

'eso es bajo.' **La chica le sonrió devuelta maliciosamente.** 'enserio que naciste para ser una Slytherin…' **De un momento a otro ya estaba jugando su juego.**

'ya me has dicho eso antes…' **Dijo la chica acomodando sus brazos en sus hombros y empezándole acariciar el cabello.** '¿entonces? ¿Qué dices?' **Dijo volviéndosele acercar. Ted cerró los labios y echo para atrás su cabeza.**

'No… lo siento pero no.' **Dijo Ted con cierto aire de decepción, pero fue inevitable, Victoire se le había venido al pensamiento, la rubia con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas. Además al pensar en Victoire, Ted simplemente dejo de sentir algo por Violet.** 'sería algo hipócrita.'

'¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿una declaración de amor?' **La chica bufo.** 'solo es un beso Lupin. No vamos a jurarnos amor eterno.' **Esta vez su tono de voz fue despectivo. Ted negó mirándola con enfado.**

'pero si lo hago…' **Violet sonrió felinamente al ver que Ted lo estaba pensando.** 'escucha, solo va a ser esta vez y ya. Habíamos acordado terminar con todo esto… porque eres una psicótica con problemas mentales.' **Dijo Ted con total honestidad.**

'y tu eres todavía un asqueroso fenómeno sin neuronas.' **Dijo Violet enredando sus dedos en su cabello y atrayéndolo a ella. Ted apago su cerebro, si seguía pensando no iba a poder hacerlo.**

 _Piensa en tu papá, piensa en tu papá, piensa en tu papá, piensa en tu papá… ¿Qué estas pensando? No! no quiero pensar que voy a besar a papá… al menos no en los labios. Piensa en… no, en Victoire no. Victoire no es una loca como esta… bueno no llega a lo psicótico… Piensa en esto como… tienes que hacerlo porque no puedo dejar a esos cuatro solos en este tiempo… Si. Tengo que ir con papá. Eso es… solo eso… … ¡Demonios Parkinson! ¡Había olvidado lo sexy que besabas!_

 **Las manos de Ted se acomodaron en la cintura de la Slytherin y la atrajo como si se tratara de un imán. La Slytherin sonrió y siguió con su juego de lenguas.**

 _¡No! ¿Qué haces Ted? Estas siendo exactamente lo que Victoire sugirió y tu le dijiste que no eras… ¡esto era a lo que me refería con HIPOCRITA! ... … … … ¿Parkinson por qué dejamos de hacer esto? ¡no! yo amo a Victoire. Si… ¿sí? Si! ¿sí? Odio ser hombre… no. si. no. Soy el peor hombre de la tierra, avergüenzo a todos los hombres del planeta… Por Merlín soy el hombre más patético del la historia._

'¿Qué haces?' **Siseo Parkinson tomando las manos de Ted y volviéndolas a poner en su cintura. Ted se separo de un momento a otro y tallo su cara con frustración.** '¡Oye!'

'¡lo siento! No… puedo, yo…'

'claro que puedes.' **La chica lo tomo de la corbata y volvió a besarlo con intensidad. Ted cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando en el objetivo.**

 _Podre cuidar a papá, podre cuidar a papá…_

'…pero ya oíste a Ted tiene cosas que hacer.' **Fred y James bajan de las escaleras con sus escobas en las manos.**

'más le vale que sea algo importante…' **James dijo con fastidio mirando su escoba, en eso Fred se detuvo en seco y lo jalo de la túnica.** 'Woah…' **James estuvo a punto de caer.** 'oye casi me matas. ¿Qué sucede?'

'mi escoba!' **Dijo mostrándosela. James alzo una ceja confundido.** 'Tiene esto…' **Dijo algo al azar, tratando de llevar a James para atrás y que no viera como se tragaban a Ted.** '¿ya lo viste?'

'nah…' **Dijo James acercándose a la escoba, mientras Fred miraba de reojo para corroborar que Ted se hubiera ido. Pero al ver al par de séptimo le dieron unas terribles ganas de vomitar.**

'qué asco…' **Dijo en voz alta. James alzo la cabeza y miro a su primo que miraba hacia atrás, se asomo y ahí encontró la asquerosa escena. Ted tenía la legua de una SLYTHERIN dentro de su boca. James apretó su escoba.** 'No…' **Fred dijo tembloroso al ver a su primo con las mejillas rojas y apretando los dientes, incluso sus hombros se sacudían furiosos.** 'Jamie…'

'¡se las va a ver conmigo!' **James dio pisotones en su camino. Sus ojos solo enfocaban a Ted, lo enfocaban en un marco rojo y cubierto de llamas. Ese Ted que se ahogaba pero no por la lengua de Violet Parkinson, sino por las propias manos del mayor de los Potter.** '¡TED!' **James llego y lo empujo con fuerza. Ted tomo un gran bocado de aire al despegarse de Violet que miraba a James con odio.** '¿¡esto era lo importante que tenias que hacer!?' **James le dijo señalando a la chica de Slytherin.**

'James… ¡no!' **Dijo Ted defendiéndose. Pero James ya miraba de pies a cabeza a la chica de Slytherin, aunque fuera enserio bonita había entrado en su lista negra.**

'¿Qué miras niño? No se si no te has dado cuenta pero ambos somos Premios Anuales…'

'¡déjalo en paz! Es mío de aquí hasta que entre al equipo de Quidditch.' **Violet Parkinson abrió la boca con la frente arrugada, dándole un aspecto peligroso. Ted negó metiéndose entre James y la Slytherin.** 'después ahógalo, trágatelo, mátalo; me da igual.' **Dijo James mirando a Ted con rencor. Ted le mando una advertencia con la mirada, sabía que estaba exagerando todo.** 'Mentiroso…' **Ted arrugo la frente mirándolo con reprobación.**

'James.'

'¡No! Mentiroso!' **James escupió las palabras con enojo.** '¡eres un mentiroso, mentiroso!' **Ted se molesto y le tapo la boca. James gruño.**

'¡cállate!' **Dijo Ted con fastidio. La Slytherin rio divertida.**

'la clase de ustedes es taaan patética.' **James y Fred miraron a la Slytherin con odio. Ted solo suspiro como si fuera algo rutinario.** 'bueno Lupin entonces… te veo mañana.' **Pasó sus manos por los hombros del chico y mordió su labio. Ted la miro incomodo e inmediatamente la ignoro.**

'¡ya te he dicho Slytherin! después de las audiciones.' **James se había quitado la mano de Ted solo para gritonearle, Ted volvió a callarlo. Violet camino de espaldas riéndose de James.**

'Por cierto… 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor.' **Dijo en una carcajada y se desapareció antes de ver a James gruñir.**

'¡ya niño!' **Ted lo pellizco. James lo miro molesto.** 'quiero que vuelvan a su sala común. Tengo que…'

'hacer algo importante…' **James gruño entre dientes mirándolo como culpable. Ted asintió desviando su mirada.** 'no entiendo porque sigues mintiendo.' **Dijo James apretando su escoba.**

'James… mañana podemos volar.' **Fred sonrió al escuchar a Ted que se masajeaba la sien, cansado. James negó.** 'James…'

'no quiero tu ayuda. Es obvio que no me la quieres dar. Soy un Gryffindor. Puedo hacerlo todo. Los valientes siempre sobreviven…' **Ted lo miro con horror, le recordó de inmediato a James que estaba ahí con su padre que seguro se despertaría hambriento. Ted olvidándose de lo que hablaba con James se giro dándole la espalda y se fue de inmediato a las cocinas por algo de comida para su padre.** '¿A dónde crees que vas?' **James lo jalo de la túnica con un tono de voz que rogaba por atención. Ted lo miro y parpadeo.** '¡Ted no me ignores!' **Le dijo triste.** **Ted se mordió el labio en conflicto. James lo entendió, se la estaba pensando y odio ahora más que nunca a la chica de Slytherin.** '¡bien!' **Dijo orgulloso.** '¡haz lo que se te venga en gana! ¡Mentiroso!' **Lo empujo y pasó a través de él.**

'James te prometo que mañan..'

'ya basta! Deja de prometer cosas que no van a pasar.' **Dijo James haciendo el drama más grande de su existencia.** 'No quiero que te me acerques. ¿me oíste?'

'James deja tu dialogo de actor de segunda, no seas ridículo…' **James gruño y le dio la espalda dando pisotones como antes. Y gritando a todo pulmón "MENTIROSO". Ted gruño estresado apretando los puños.**

'la chica era linda Ted…' **Fred salió corriendo siguiendo a James.**

'¡ARGHHHHHHH! ¿puede empeorar este día?' **Ted bufo y dio igual de pisotones por todo el camino a las cocinas.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Esta vez el sol era intenso… de un naranja claro… Ya era la cuarta vez en el día que hacia este ritual y honestamente cada vez que despertaba se encontraba mas atontado que la vez pasada… Voces… James… la risa era la de James… Peter estornudó… el mismo techo… ¿el mismo día?**

'entonces se podría decir que Lunático es el que esta mas en contacto con su verdadero yo.' **James dijo mirando atento a Lorcan que estaba (acechado) a mitad de los tres merodeadores despiertos. Lorcan solo asintió apenado.**

'Pero oye, nosotros somos animagos.' **Peter miro de reojo a Sirius creyendo que su comentario no tenía nada de relación con el tema. Al parecer Sirius se dio cuenta de las miradas de Peter y fue mas claro.** ¡Vamos! Desarrollamos una parte animal. Ravee dijo que todos los humanos tenemos un lado animal—en lo cual estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, sobretodo en el sexo…' **Lorcan miro el techo algo sonrojado. James sonrió divertido.** 'y como dice: solemos camuflajearlo por las leyes de la sociedad.' **Terminó en un tono de intelectual. James rio más divertido que nunca.**

'aquí vamos de nuevo con el trauma.' **Sirius lo miro de reojo sonriente y se dirigió ya más relajado a Lorcan.**

'Déjame decirte algo Ravee estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo…' **Sirius lo apuntaba haciendo bailar su dedo de arriba abajo con esa seguridad en su mirada, después señalo a James y a Peter.** 'estos idiotas no lo saben pero las reglas de la sociedad son la más pura, olorosa y fresca mierda que hayas escuchado y sí, creo que opacan la belleza de un mago. Solo míranos podemos hacer tanto…' **James le arrojo una almohada.**

'comprende niño, él está todavía jodido del cerebro.' **Dijo James esquivando el lanzamiento de Sirius. Lorcan asintió cómodo a este ambiente.**

'Lorcan, conseguí que la entrada por el puente estuviera abierta hasta las och...' **Lysander entraba a la habitación lanzando una caja de víveres.** '¿Qué hacen?' **Se detuvo a mirar la escena, Lorcan a mitad de lo que parecían un trío de orangutanes.** 'Oye…'

'tranquilo Lys, esto es genial.' **Dijo Lorcan sonriente, ciertamente estaba analizando a los merodeadores entre la plática. Lysander sonrió negando.**

'seeeeh, tranquilo niño bonito.' **Dijo James ya sabiendo que el rubio no lo tragaba.** 'Tu hermano nos estaba contando de su investigación…' **Dijo mirando de reojo a Lorcan que se había levantado a revisar la herida de Sirius y ahora parecía decirle algo acerca de ella. Sirius sonreía complacido de la atención que tenía.**

'no es nuestra…' **Dijo Lysander tomando una botella de la nueva soda de calabaza. La abrió y le dio un sorbo.** 'Es suya. A mí no me interesan nada esas cosas.' **Dijo Lysander acomodándose en un sillón que adornaba la habitación.**

'pues nos curaste lo bastante bien como para creértelo.' **Dijo Peter mirando a James. Lysander dejo caer los hombros sin darle importancia.**

'¡woah!' **Sirius sonrió maravillado mirando con amor la cicatriz.** 'las chicas van amar esto, si de por si era irresistible después de esto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?'

'¿mi nombre? ¿yo?' **Lorcan le dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sirius asintió lentamente preguntándose porque le parecía extraño.** 'soy Lorcan. Lorcan Scam…' **Se detuvo de repente, negó como si se sacudiera algo de la cabeza y levanto la mirada sonriendo.** 'Lorcan.' **Le dijo amablemente.**

'bueno pues Lorcan, esto es genial.' **Sirius sonrió, Lorcan se sorprendió pero se alegro de su reacción. Saco una libretita de su túnica y anoto algo con un lápiz muggle. James los miro de reojo y volvió con Lysander.**

'¿Dónde está el otro?' **Dijo James acomodándose entre los cojines que Ted tenia, regados; los merodeadores ya habían hecho de la habitación su propio fuerte.**

'no tarda.' **Dijo Lysander mirando su reloj.** 'ya sabes, es Premio Anual y todo eso.' **Lysander dijo de nuevo dándole un trago a su soda.**

'claro, el batallón.' **Interrumpió Sirius mirando burlesco a James que solo bufo.** 'dime Ravenclaw ¿cómo va el marcador?' **Lysander lo miro malicioso.**

'no puedo.' **Sirius lo abucheo.** 'y créeme no te gustaría escucharlo.' **Fue lo último que dijo Lysander antes de que Lorcan lo callara con un gran "SHHHH" Los tres merodeadores los miraron más curiosos que nunca y en una estrategia mental se plantearon hacer hablar a los gemelos. Peter se iba a encargar de Lorcan y Sirius y James de Lysander que era el que se veía como un verdadero reto. Sería divertido, necesitaban algo de diversión. Con esa motivación se acercaron lentamente a ellos y antes de saltarles encima el gemido de Remus tomo la atención de los cinco chicos.**

'¿Ya va a empezar?' **Lorcan dijo entre emocionado y ansioso. Sirius que era quien estaba también en la cama se acerco a Remus.**

'Todavía es temprano.' **Dijo James asomándose por la ventana, Lysander se levanto y le cerró las cortinas, empujándolo lejos de ellas.**

'Hey…' **Sirius le hablo al que parecía un perdido Remus.** 'Lunático… hey…' **Remus entre abría los ojos y los volvía a cerrar.** 'decídete hombre.' **Dijo Sirius fingiendo fastidio. Remus se quejo y trato de taparse la cara.**

'no quiero que tu cara sea mi primer imagen del día…' **Remus lo empujo sonriendo. James rio junto con Sirius.** 'es un mal augurio…' **Dijo Remus acomodándose en la cama pero dio un movimiento brusco y una de sus heridas resintió haciéndolo quejarse.** 'estoy bien…' **Dijo sabiendo que sus amigos se acercarían de inmediato haciéndolo sentir algo inútil.** 'tengo hambre…' **Sirius miro a James y Lysander sin necesidad de palabras le lanzo al chico de anteojos un paquete de comida.**

'no tonto, necesitamos chocolate.' **James le regreso el paquete. Lysander miro las provisiones y negó. James lo miro como si se tratara de un retrasado. Y antes de que Lysander le contestara algo, Lorcan le entrego una barra de chocolate a Peter.**

'Aquí esta.' **Dijo Peter acercándosela a Remus. Remus la tomo torpemente.**

'anda a engordar.' **Sirius dijo en broma. Remus sonrió. Los tres merodeadores se enfocaron a ver sus heridas y su condición, después de todo Remus tendría que pasar por lo mismo de ayer otra vez y sabían lo agotador que era.**

'Hey Sirius…' **James lo llamo, Sirius dejo a Remus para acercársele a James.** '¿Quién se lo va a decir?' **Peter negó de inmediato. Sirius lo barrió con la mirada y miro a James.** 'de acuerdo yo se lo digo pero necesitamos que esté tranquilo y alimentado, pero sobretodo: bien. ¿de acuerdo?' **Los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo. Remus los volteo a ver, le parecía extraño esa mini reunión; no las hacían a menos de que se tratara de una broma para él.**

'no estoy de humor para eso ¿me oyeron?' **Dijo Remus cerrando los ojos para abrirlos de vuelta. Sirius y James lo miraron con una ceja levantada.** 'yo… los conozco…' **Dijo en un bostezo. Sirius se acerco a él y lo despeino Remus trato de quitar sus manos pero Sirius continuo despeinándolo. James le arrojo un par de almohadas a Remus y Peter subió a la cama solo para saltar.**

'genial.' **Dijo Lorcan maravillado.** '¿recuerdas cuando hacíamos eso?' **Le pregunto a su hermano que sonreía inconsciente. No le contesto pero para Lorcan eso fue mejor que una respuesta.**

'basta…' **Dijo Remus riéndose. Bueno al menos los tres merodeadores ya tenían algo seguro: ya estaba bien.** 'les digo que…' **Dijo Remus remolineándose de las cosquillas que le hacía James. Remus manoteaba para salvar su vida, Peter se salvo de un par de golpes, golpes aun débiles, claro. Sirius se acerco y lo seguía despeinando.**

'Hasta desesperarlo Merodeadores.' **Dijo malicioso Sirius. Remus gruño y rio enseguida, seguía manoteando y poco a poco James se contagio de la risa cómica de Remus y se detuvo, Peter ya estaba riendo en el puff. Sirius seguía molestándolo.**

'basta…' **Un sonido fresco, retumbante y chistoso salió de las entrañas de Remus. Incluso Lysander y Lorcan reían divertidos, como si ellos formaran también parte de eso.** 'Sirius…' **Volvió a manotear y golpeo por accidente el hombro herido del chico de ojos grises. James se puso atento a la reacción de Sirius que solo soltó a Remus y puso instintivamente su mano en el hombro.**

'Canuto ¿estás bien?' **James le dijo preocupado. Sirius miro su hombro y asintió sin darle importancia. Le había dolido un poco pero no era para tanto. Remus abrió los ojos de golpe recordando todo el caos de hace rato. Se levanto y trago saliva volviendo a sentir esa culpa en sus hombros, su rostro reflejaba tanto lo acongojado que se sentía que Sirius de inmediato lo despeino dándole a entender que no importaba.**

'te atendieron…' **Dijo Remus en un tono de vergüenza. Sirius miro sonriente su herida y asintió.**

'Lunático yo creo que es demasiado sexy ¿no te parece?' **Remus desvió la mirada todavía sintiéndose mal.**

'lo lamento…' **Dijo arrugando la colcha con sus manos, mientras se recordaba así mismo el peligro que era para todos ellos. Sirius miro a James que alzó ambas cejas y ladeo la cabeza señalando a Remus, Sirius dejo caer sus hombros, después miro a Remus y lo abrazo. Remus se quedo estático sintiéndose para nada merecedor de esa compasión.** 'soy un…'

'cállate.' **Le dijo Sirius con la excusa perfecta para ver si su espalda seguía igual de herida. James alzo un pulgar. Sirius se separo de él y volvió a despeinarlo.** 'eres el rey del drama Remus.' **Dijo Sirius riendo. Remus solo negó.**

'termínate el chocolate Lunático, que hay algo importante que tenemos que decir.' **el licántropo miro a James con algo de pena y se acomodo en la cama.**

'¿Qué sucede?' **Dijo después de darle el primer mordisco al chocolate. Sirius miro cauteloso a James.**

'comete eso primero ¿Qué no oíste?' **Dijo Sirius acomodándose a lado de él, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.** 'por cierto hay que limpiarte eso… es cierto parecen…'

'mocos.' **James y Peter dijeron al mismo tiempo riendo. Remus se miro y rio un poco. Sirius se acerco para mirar esa pasta verde que tenía en prácticamente todo el cuerpo.**

'no te molesta…' **Sirius rasco un poco detrás de su oreja, Remus negó comiendo mas chocolate. Sirius siguió escudriñando detrás de su oreja mientras él seguía comiendo con total tranquilidad. Lysander y Lorcan solo los veían como si se trataran de una manada de animales en su hábitat natural.**

'Tiene razón Sirius, Lys. Remus es el que esta más completo.' **Dijo Lorcan analizando a Remus. Lysander negó dándole otro sorbo a su soda.**

'¿no te duele?' **Sirius le quito un poco de masa del cuello. Remus negó dándole otro mordisco al chocolate. James estaba pensando en las palabras correctas para decirle a Remus lo que estaba pasando porque sus otros dos amigos habían creído que era un tonto y si Remus terminaba pensando en lo mismo entonces se hacía algo difícil convencerlo con lo de la luna llena.** '¿ahora?'

'¿quieres dejarme comer en paz?' **Remus le dijo mirándolo de reojo. Sirius le sonrió y negó juguetón para volver a meter mano en sus heridas.** 'hablo enserio Sirius…' **Remus dijo casi terminando su chocolate pero con una ligera sonrisa.**

'concéntrate en comer…' **Sirius había encontrado una gran masas detrás del cuello, estaba pegada pero porque básicamente era una plasta de materia. La pico y Remus no se inmuto entonces prosiguió a arrancar un poco, cuando lo desprendió Remus soltó el chocolate y dio un grito de dolor quitando la mano de Sirius que se echó para atrás.** '¡Remus!' **al segundo se acerco a él.**

'¿Qué hiciste?' **Lysander le había quitado las palabras a Peter y se levanto molesto. Remus se trato de sobar donde le ardía. Sirius lo trato de ayudar acercándosele.**

'hey Lunático… tranquilo.' **Sirius le dijo teniéndolo cerca, Remus respiro profundamente y sintió la mano de Sirius sobando en el lugar exacto del dolor, era obvio que sabia donde había sido.** '¿ya?' **Remus negó. Sirius se asomo y vio que la herida estaba en el proceso de cicatrización** 'tranquilo… ya sé cómo.' **Puso algo de plasta en esa zona, Remus se volvió a quejar estaba helada.** '¿y ahora? **Le dijo todavía mirando su nuca. Remus asintió, no estaba del todo apagado el ardor pero podía soportarlo.** '¿ves? Todo tiene solución. No tienes porque llorar…' **Sirius le dijo sonriendo, Remus lo fulmino con la mirada pero Sirius lo volvió a despeinar para volver asomarse a su nuca, la materia parecía adherirse.** 'esto es asqueroso… listo Remus.' **Le dijo de frente mientras le seguía sobando la nuca. Remus lo miro iba a reprocharle algo pero no pudo evitar mirar su herida y arrepentirse, Sirius negó con la mirada para qué olvidara ese tema. Remus negó y Sirius tomo su mentón forzándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos.** 'Hey…'

'ya déjalo en paz Canuto.' **James dijo dando un paso atrás tirando los víveres.** 'lo siento.' **En cuanto dijo eso recordó la misma escena pero con Ted y esa duda de su parentesco volvió a molestarlo.** 'demonios.'

'Sirius aléjate…' **Dijo el chico de ojos miel todavía apenado. Sirius negó moviendo su mano al cuello de Remus acariciándole detrás de la nuca en el lugar que él había herido. Mientras le sonreía, Remus abrió los ojos y encontró una sonrisa tranquila de Sirius…**

'Está bien te digo.' **Sirius le dijo casi en un murmullo. Remus abrió sus labios y los volvió a cerrar pensando en las palabras de Sirius. Suponía que tenía razón tal vez estaba exagerando, solía hacerlo cuando se trataba de Sirius, pero es que en el fondo le parecía algo divertido hacer desesperar al chico de ojos grises creía que ese era su "relación". Es por eso que entendió que tal vez sería bueno reconocer que tenía razón. Al menos por esta vez.**

 **Sirius vio como Remus le sonrió tranquilo.**

'tienes razón…' **Dijo Remus casi como un murmullo, Sirius arrugo la frente y levanto su oído.**

'¿Perdón? Creo que no escuche bien.' **Remus rio.**

'Tienes razón.' **Dijo Remus en voz alta, James se rio recargado a un costado de la cama. Sirius sonrió triunfante.**

'Gracias.' **Dijo ya mirándolo de frente, dejo de masajear su nuca y deslizo su mano a su cuello sonriéndole todavía.** 'Deberías de aceptarlo más seguido…' **Remus bufo, mientras Sirius se acomodaba porque comenzaba a entumírseles las piernas se levanto sin quitar su mano del cuello de Remus sin quitarle la mirada con esa sonrisa socarrona mientras Remus veía lo que trataba de hacer, todavía con los ojos soñolientos. Sirius sintió marearse al momento en que se levanto ladeándose hacia Remus.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo cuando agarro a Remus de ambos hombros, Remus lo vio con los ojos abiertos temiendo que ese comportamiento era a causa de la herida que él le había proporcionado.** 'hey…' **Le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla para despertarlo.** 'Estoy bien.' **Dijo levantándose con esa sonrisa coqueta.** 'una herida no va acabar conmi…'

'¡Sirius!' **Dijo Remus al ver a Sirius caer de la cama de espaldas a causa de un rayo de luz blanco. Todos voltearon a ver el origen de ese rayo de luz, solo Lysander rio.**

'así se hace, Ted.' **Dijo aplaudiendo a un Ted tenso y rojo del enojo que tenía su varita en alto. Sirius se levanto y lo miro con enojo.**

'Aléjate de él.' **Te le gruñó en cuanto vio su cara. Remus miro a Ted boquiabierto.**

'tú no me vas a decir que hacer Hufflepuff.' **Dijo Sirius rojo del enojo. Ted volvió a apuntarle con la varita. Lorcan trato de razonar con él pero Ted estaba furioso.**

'¡por supuesto que voy a decirte que hacer idiota.' **Sirius abrió la boca ofendido. Nadie. Nadie y mucho menos Ted le diría idiota.** '¡y te digo que te alejes de él!'

'¿Por qué no me vuelves a decir eso en la cara?' **Dijo Sirius prácticamente saltando al suelo con los puños tan cerrados que se volvieron rojos por tanta sangre acumulada. Ted se guardo la varita y dio un paso hacia él con toda la intención de descargar con él el estrés del día.**

'no actúes como ellos Ted, tú tienes una varita.' **Dijo Lysander levantándose del sillón. En los ojos azules se le podía ver emoción por la pelea. Peter de inmediato busco su varita mientras que James se ponía a lado de Sirius para darle apoyo en caso de una riña.**

'No tenemos varita…' **Dijo Peter para en voz alta pero como un comentario para sí mismo. Sirius lo volteo a ver y bufo.**

'no necesito una varita para partirle la cara a este idiota.'

'¿a quién le dices idiota? Yo no soy el que tiene medio brazo despegado del cuerpo.' **Le contesto de inmediato Ted y sabía que estaba fuera de lugar ese comentario porque bueno, si Sirius estaba así era por su culpa. Pero estaba tan enojado que no le importo.** 'te lo digo enserio, si te le vuelves acercar de esa manera…' **Sirius sintió como sus mejillas se le calentaron de inmediato al ver a Ted apuntando a Remus con su varita.**

'¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ¡No le vuelvas apuntar con eso!' **Sirius manoteo la varita valiente pero Ted lo empujo del hombro herido. James jaló a Sirius.**

'Déjamelo a mi hermano.' **Le dijo James mirando con enojo a Ted.**

'tú no te metes… James.' **Lysander lo apunto con la varita. Estuvo a punto de decirle Potter pero supuso que si lo hacía a lo mejor Ted tendría cierto remordimiento tratándose de su padrino, lo cual significaría fin de la diversión.** 'él tiene razón. Es un idiota y tú también.' **Sirius y James lo miraron con la misma cara de peligro, entrecerrando los ojos y rechinando los dientes.**

'después de ti.' **Sirius invito a James que de inmediato se subió las mangas de la camisa y cerro el puño para chocarlo contra Lysander, pero el rubio saco su varita de inmediato.** '¡Pártele la cara James! **' Sirius grito con furia.**

'¡no! ¡Cornamenta! No tenemos varitas.' **Peter se metió entre James y Lysander pero Sirius lo empujo para que James continuara con la acción.**

'¡hey!' **Remus grito dispuesto a levantarse de la cama. Tambaleo un poco pero se detuvo del mástil de la cama.** '¿Qué demonios está pasando?' **Dijo con voz autoritaria.**

'¡no necesitamos varitas! Sabemos hacer cualquier hechizo con la mente.' **Remus miro incrédulamente a James ¬¬ estaba seguro que solo lo había dicho para intimidar a esos chicos.**

'Por favooooooooooorrrr…' **Dijo el licántropo irritado, pero Sirius se volteo con él y le advirtió señalándolo con su dedo índice.**

'cierra la boca Remus. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!' **Remus arrugo la frente molesto pero antes de que le pudiera decir algo Ted volvió a gritonearle.**

'¡en tu vida le vuelvas hablar así! ¿Me oíste? ¿Quién te crees eh?' **Ted lo empujo varias veces hasta acerco caer a un sillón.** 'él es…' **Pensó en Remus y en todos esos años que había pasado sin él y como se movía tan dulcemente en las fotos, como se sonrojaba al ver a su madre en ellas y el brillo de sus ojos que solo reflejaba lo humilde que era.** 'increíble…' **Dijo Ted sonriendo soñador. Sirius arrugo la frente, consternado del tonito que Ted usaba al referirse a Remus, miro al licántropo de reojo. Remus solo se golpeo contra el mástil de la cama irritado. Mientras que Peter había dejado a James para reírse un poco. Sirius apretó los labios y empujo a Ted que estaba distraído.**

'deja de hablar así.' **Sirius dijo con las mejillas rojas y un claro gesto de molestia.** 'no le hables así, él es… es mi amigo.' **Dijo parpadeando torpemente para después mirar de reojo a Remus que seguía golpeándose levemente contra el mástil sin entender cómo es que todo esto le estaba pasando a él.** '¿quieres dejar de hacer eso?' **le grito desesperado a Remus.** 'nos matamos toda la noche tratando de cuidarte para que te termines golpeando tu solo!' **Remus lo miro apretando los labios molesto, Ted miro a Sirius imitando el gesto de su padre pero con un tinte divertido porque sabía que Sirius iba a perder.**

'tal vez si alguien me explicara lo que está pasando.' **Le dijo libremente.**

'¡deja eso! no es importante ahora Remus, ¿Por qué no mejor le dices que te deje de hablar así?' **Sirius señalo a Ted, Remus bufo sin darle importancia y se tumbo a la cama otra vez.**

'¡no le digas que hacer!' **le volvió advertir Ted.** 'si él quiere hacerlo, deja que lo haga.'

'Tú no eres absolutamente nadie para dar un punto de opinión.' **Sirius le dijo barriéndolo al estilo Black y a Ted le molesto en especial que hiciera ese ademan, incluso su cabello se erizo un poco mas, haciendo que ese remolino de James se viera terriblemente incontrolable.**

'¿a no? entonces explícame porque lo hago.'

'no lo haces imbécil.' **Ted entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de la misma manera que él, a lo que hizo pensar a James en que tal vez Sirius podría ser el padre de aquel Hufflepuff y no precisamente él.**

'Cierra la boca.' **Le dijo Ted lentamente para terminar sonriendo malicioso.**

'tú no nos vas a decir lo que tenemos que hacer.' **Peter se metió en la discusión.**

'¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres un Gryffindor?' **Dijo en tono burlesco Lysander. James entrecerró los ojos.** 'si, como lo pensé.'

'entonces si piensas.' **James dio un paso al frente y se puso el lado de sus amigos.** 'ya oyeron chicos no tiene vacio el cráneo, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez solo un grillo viva ahí…' **Dijo James en tono de burla.**

 **Lorcan había aprovechado que nadie lo miraba para hacer anotaciones sobre el comportamiento de Remus, que solo estaba tumbado en la cama revolviendo su cabello hacia arriba balbuceando varias cosas sin sentido. Lorcan sonrió maravillado acercándose poco a poco para entender todo lo que decía Remus. La pelea seguía arreciando de un momento a otro James y Ted ya se gritoneaba insultando sus perspectivas cabelleras, Sirius se había lanzado de nuevo a Lysander, pero el chico se había hecho a un lado esquivando el golpe. Ted los había separado pero un comentario ofensivo de Peter lo hizo soltar a Lysander.**

'…soy la persona con la peor suerte de todas… ¿Por qué demonios estamos aquí? …esa cortina no me gusta… tengo hambre… Sirius cállate…' **Balbuceos sin sentido, era lo único que salía de la boca de Remus.** 'el ron de grosella, porque no es color de la grosella… ¿a ese color se le llama grosella? Demonios se me olvido entregar ese libro ayer a la señorita Prince…' **Lorcan por alguna razón los interpretaba como un lenguaje oculto y siguió haciendo anotaciones a medida que asentía como si estuviera comprendiéndolo todo. De repente Remus alzo la mirada y noto al chico de Ravenclaw, parpadeo un par de veces y se compuso para mirarlo. Lorcan no movió ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo, temiendo que Remus oliera el miedo.** '¿Quién eres tú?' **Remus dijo cansado. Lorcan incluso aguantaba la respiración y Remus entendió que lo sabía, ese chico también conocía su secreto. Agacho la mirada triste y Lorcan supo que era su momento de aparición.**

'creo que es genial…' **Dijo en un suspiro. Remus arrugo la frente y lo miro confundido. Lorcan le miraba las cicatrices como si fueran medallas y le volteo la mirada incomodo.** 'y también creo que debería de aceptarlo.' **Remus se detuvo en seco. Miro de reojo a Lorcan pero le dio algo de miedo al encontrarse con esos ojos tan llenos de neutralidad y una fascinación extraña y muy difícil de describir. Eran fríos pero alegres.** 'antes de que lo coma, sabe él esta ah…' **Pero Lorcan no pudo terminar su teoría porque Peter le cayó prácticamente encima haciéndolo chillar como un puerquito asustado.**

'ese era mi hermano idiota!' **Lysander se compuso, pero Sirius volvió a tirarlo al suelo, Remus volvió a la escena. James tenía en el suelo a Lysander mientras que Sirius y Ted forcejeaban entre sí los dos tratándose de inmovilizar.**

'Dejen eso ya…' **Remus le dijo a Peter que no podía levantarse de la cama a causa de Lorcan que trataba de zafarse por su pánico a los lugares cerrados. Volvió a intentar pero su intento se vio opacado por un pisotón de Ted y de Sirius que se levantaron del suelo, despeinados y rojos del enojo.**

 _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ **–Remus pensó.**

 **OOoOO**

'sabes… no creo que ese es el aspecto de alguien que descargo todo lo que tenia adentro.' **Victoire tenía la cara pegada en una de las mesas de su sala común. Alguien jugaba con su cabello pero al parecer ella no se enteraba de eso.** 'Vi… tal vez.'

'no lo digas.' **Dijo Victoire mirando de reojo a la persona con la que hablaba.** 'no te atrevas a insinuar que exagere. Si lo hubieras visto hubieras hecho lo mismo.' **La chica castaña que estaba con ella asintio pensativa.**

'solo dime ¿te gusta?' **Victoire cerro los ojos como si algo la hubiera lastimado.** 'eso es un ¿sí?'

'eso es un POR-SU-PUESTO.' **Victoire se levanto y acomodo su cabello para mirar a su amiga Fidelma Thackery. Ella la miraba como si tuviera la respuesta de un examen pero quisiera que Victoire la descubriera para poder hablar de eso hasta el cansancio.** 'arghhhhhhh…' **Victoire se tapo los ojos y se reclino en la silla.** 'exagere ¿cierto?' **Dijo con una mano en el puente de nariz sintiéndose avergonzada.**

'solemos hacerlo cuando nos gusta alguien.' **Dijo Fidelma pero Victoire suspiro.**

'ese es el problema Fid, a mi no me gusta Ted.' **Dijo rascando su túnica mientras movía sus piernas sin encontrar su lugar.** 'lo de Ted es…'

'¿complicado? Que novedad!' **Dijo la otra Ravenclaw. Victoire la miro y tuvo que aceptar que era algo cliché.**

'pero espera! Enserio lo es.' **Victoire defendió su problema. Se puso un mecho dorado detrás de la oreja y la miro con urgencia.** 'esto es grande e imposible… hay una parte de él que quiere que esto funcione pero… no tengo idea de lo que sucede con la otra parte. Creí que era por nuestras familias pero…' **Victoire se detuvo y miro sus dedos, los entrelazo tratando de hacer un escudo que la protegiera de lo que sentía.** 'al verlo con Dominique…' **Fidel bufo con fastidio e imagino a Dominique ya conocía la personalidad de la chica.** 'y con esa… Chang.' **Termino por decirlo en un murmuro mirando la sala común.** 'va hacer lo que sea para recuperarlo Fidelma, enserio. Los hubieras visto! La hubieras visto!' **Victoire se tumbo al respaldo de la silla y miro el techo lleno de constelaciones que solo le provoco un vacio en el estomago.** 'y lo peor es que él le siguió el juego.' **Dijo apoyando su mentón en su mano. Fildema la miro y sonrió divertida.** 'no es gracioso…' **Victoire la miro con su popular trompita en los labios.**

'que romántico.' **Dijo la chica de su mismo año.** 'escucha Vi, tú eres quien mejor conoce a tu novio…' **Victoire sonrió complacida de ese título aunque sintió un extraño tirón en su estomago al imaginarse a Ted como su novio.** 'y si dices que actuó como un idiota. Pues entonces está bien que te alejes. A lo mejor él tiene razón y ustedes son solo… amigos. Hermanos. ¿Siempre ha funcionado así, no? Tal vez confundiste algo Vi, a lo mejor él también confundió algo y ahora trata de enmendarlo. ¿no puedes culparlo por eso?' **Victoire negó, pensando en que su amiga tenía razón.**

'debería de ir a pedirle disculpas…' **La rubia siseo.** 'tienes razón, siempre ha funcionado de esta manera. Y no quiero estar así con Ted!' **Dijo usando ambas manos para recalcar lo terrible que le era.** 'no importa si esta pasando algo o no… quiero estar bien con él.' **Dijo sonriendo tiernamente.**

'Así se habla.' **Dijo Fidelma dándole una palmada en el hombro.** 'Y ¿sabes que es lo mejor?' **Victoire negó sin saber.** 'eres prefecta sí que… tienes que ir de patrulla y ¿Qué crees?' **Victoire rio, al ver a su amiga haciendo esa voz de sorpresa.** 'Ted también! WOOOOOH! ¿Te das cuenta Vi? Eres una suertuda, no.' **La detuvo con su dedo índice.** 'fueron los astros...' **Señalo místicamente el techo de la sala común.**

'Ya deja eso…' **Victoire la empujo. Pero admitía que tenía mayor oportunidad de disculparse con Ted.**

'oye deberías de ya irte.' **La rubia asintió y camino fuera de la sala común de Ravenclaw.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Ted miro por un instante la habitación, todo era un desastre: Su padre tratando de salvar a Lorcan que no dejaba de chillar "quiero salir, déjame salir", Peter que le aplastaba la cara tratando de levantarse, la cara de su padre estresado, James forcejeando y diciéndose de todo con Lysander que incluso había recibido una mordida por parte del Gryffindor. Y Sirius con el semblante de animal apunto de atacarlo. Para su mala suerte se le vino a la mente la cara de James Sirius y su voz chillona gritándole "Mentiroso" se repetía una y otra vez, se le vino el rostro de Victoire al pelearlo horas atrás, su actitud negativa y el tono ronco y lleno de rencor con el que le hablo, se le vino a la mente el chantaje de Parkinson y su abuso de espacio personal, toda la tarea que tenia y esos estúpidos deberes de Premio Anual. La cara de Harry de enojo y la cara de Ginny de peligro. El dolor que sentía todavía en la mañana y su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir la falta de sueño que había tenido.**

'¡Vamos Hufflepuff! ¿Qué esperas?' **Le grito Sirius dando zancadas con el puño cerrado.**

 _Sin olvidar todas esas veces que me golpearon en la mañana… ¡No! Ya no! ¡Ya estoy harto de todo esto!_

 **Ted saco su varita y le apunto a Sirius tocando su barbilla, Sirius se detuvo antes de que le picara un ojo o algo. Ted lo miraba serio. Sirius parpadeo, por un momento creyó haber visto su cabello en un tono rojo…**

 **Las voces aumentaban de volumen, hacían eco en las paredes y las hacían incluso mas insoportables. Remus…**

'¡Hey! ¿Quieres callarte?' **Sonaba irritado y desesperado.**

 **Lorcan…**

'¡No respiro! No respiro!' **la voz se le hacía mas chillona con cada retorcijón que daba…**

 **Peter…**

'¡espera! NIÑO TRATO DE…' **Si se pudiera usar mas volumen lo usaría.**

 **Sirius…**

'Ted digo James que son un par de idiotas!' **Con que lo volviera a llamar idiota.**

 **Lysander…**

'ya cállate insulto de mandrágora.' **Un rayo de luz salió de su varita.**

 **James…**

'¿a eso le llamas un ataque?' **Risa burlona, de un volumen increíblemente perturbador.**

 **Ted sintió un calor en la sangre y de repente sintió unas ganas tremendas de gritar para callar todo ese escándalo.**

'¡SUFICIENTE! Yo soy el de la varita aquí así que todo mundo va hacer lo que yo diga. ¡CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR UN SONIDO MAS!' **Lysander aplaudió y se puso de su lado, apuntando a los cuatro con su varita.** '¡he tenido un día del asco! ¡Y en gran parte—sino es que toda—ha sido por ustedes! ¡Por ti!' **Señalo a Sirius, casi se le salian los ojos al verlo. El chico de ojos grises le gruño antipatico, dio un paso al frente pero Ted puso firme la varita.** 'Te prometo, enserio te lo prometo que no estoy para pensármela dos veces!' **Ted le dijo a Sirius.**

'uhhyy que miedo.' **Sirius se burlo de él. Ted puso su varita en su mejilla y apretó ahí. Sirius la empujo pero Ted lanzo un hechizo que se estrello en una lámpara junto a Remus.** '¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?'

'¡Atrás!' **Ted le volvió apuntar.** '¿no me escuchaste? Tengo varita…' **Pandeo la varita frente a Sirius en un tono presumido.** 'ahora, atrás.' **Sirius dio un paso atrás a regañadientes. Ni James ni él estaban contentos y cuando pudieran les darían su merecido tal como "lo merecían.". Ted incomodo por este "poder" que tenía momentáneamente respiro a bocados todavía con el estrés encima. Ahora no sabia que hacer, solo quería que se callaran para poder relajarse. Se mojo los labios tratando de que no descubrieran que estaba perdido en esta situación y de inmediato miro a Lysander que era quien parecía mas enchufado en todo esto.** 'Lysander lleva a estos dos al sótano.' **Dijo señalando a James y a Sirius...** 'espera falta uno… ¿Dónde está el otro.' **Remus miro de reojo a Peter, esperando que el chico de Hufflepuff no lo viera. Pero Ted lo encontró gracias a los chillidos desesperados de Lorcan.** 'Tú' **Peter lo miro todavía sentado en Lorcan que seguía remolineándose.** '¡deja a Lorcan respirar! ¡Santo cielo!' **Dijo Ted vacilando con su cabeza. Peter se ayudo de James, Lorcan salto y se tumbo al puff que estaba cerca de la cama respirando profundamente.**

'Lo lamento Señor Potter…' **Se disculpaba Lorcan, respirando profundo. James miro a Lorcan de reojo para después mirar a Ted y a Lysander.**

'ahora si… largo de aquí.' **Ted interrumpió y Lysander les indico el camino pero Sirius se volvió a poner a la defensiva.**

'si, como no. ¿Crees que vamos a dejar a Remus contigo?' **Dijo Sirius retándolo con la mirada. Ted le bufo harto de ese tono de voz.**

'pues aunque te duela. Él se va a quedar conmigo.' **Remus arrugo la frente y negó entrecortado. Sirius volvió a dar un paso adelante retándolo.** 'Te vas a quedar conmigo.' **Esta vez le hablo a Remus y se volvió de inmediato a Sirius para ver si ya lo había entendido.**

'no vamos a dejar que un demente como tú se encargue de Remus.' **Replico Sirius.**

'ahhh ¿Qué crees?' **Dijo Ted mirándolo fijamente mientras formaba una sonrisa traviesa.** ' "tú no eres absolutamente nadie para dar una opinión" ' **Ted repitió en el mismo tono Black que Sirius (bueno tenia descendencia). Sirius apretó la quijada.**

'me parece bien.' **Dijo James sorpresivamente. Sirius se volvió boquiabierto con él.**

'perdón ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?' **Sirius le dijo golpeado, esperando que se retractara de sus palabras.** **James miro a su amigo y luego a Lysander.**

'está bien Sirius…' **Sirius sacudió su cabeza sin entenderlo.** 'escucha, ellos tienen razón. Estamos desarmados y Ted… bueno el quiere a Remus, no le va hacer daño.' **Sirius hizo una cara de asco junto con Remus.**

'¿Qué?' **Los otros tres merodeadores sobrantes dijeron al unísono.**

'¿los golpes te dejaron sin neuronas o qué? Dime que no lo estás diciendo enserio James.' **Sirius lo miro en total desacuerdo.** 'y por cierto creí que ya había quedado claro: él no lo quiere.' **Señalo a Ted con fastidio. James rio.**

'ya, acéptalo hermano…' **Dijo James asintiendo divertido.** '¿Qué no lo ves?' **Dijo subiendo el tono de voz y mirando a Lysander en especial.** 'el problema aquí es que ellos están armados y nosotros no.' **Sirius lo miro sin entender a lo que quería llegar.** '¿no lo ves?' **James insistió y le tomo la cara para explicarle gráficamente. Señalo primero a Ted y luego a Remus.** 'ellos ya tienen lo que quieren y honestamente Canuto, no podemos quitárselo.'

'¿no me digas?' **Dijo Sirius mirándolo de reojo había algo en el rostro de James que no lo convencía del todo.** 've al grano James.' **Dijo entre dientes. James negó y se despeino fingiendo frustración.**

'No ganamos en esta.' **Sirius arrugo la frente, molesto de esa frase, mucho más que proviniera de James.**

'exacto. ¿lo oíste cerebro de nuez?' **Ted le dijo todavía apuntando con la varita a Sirius. Sirius lo fulmino con la mirada.**

'Si, no podemos negociar con ellos; no tenemos varitas y mucho menos algo que ellos quieran…' **Termino, pero al segundo levanto su dedo índice e hizo como si hubiera olvidado algo.** 'espera.' **Dijo, parpadeando con la boca entre abierta y girándose lentamente a Lorcan.** 'lánzalo Colagusano.' **Dijo en una voz demandante, Peter de inmediato tomo a Lorcan de los hombros y se lo lanzo a James. Sirius sonrió triunfante queriendo un poco mas a James. James abrió los ojos de sorpresa sonriéndoles a Ted y a Lysander.** 'vaya, vaya… sí.' **Sintió triunfante.** 'me parece que ahora si tenemos algo con que negociar.' **Dijo sosteniendo a Lorcan. Lysander gruño apuntándolo con la varita. James bufo.** 'Canuto…'

'ya se, ya se…' **Dijo Sirius husmeando entre la ropa de Lorcan provocándole cosquillas al chico. Lysander de inmediato reacciono.**

'¿sabes qué? Para ser un chico al que no le importa nada. Te preocupas demasiado.' **Dijo James entrecerrando los ojos.**

'Suéltalo.' **Lysander le apunto con la varita de nuevo. Sirius por fin encontró la varita de Lorcan y lo amenazo con ella.** 'déjenlo fuera de esto.'

'estamos haciendo solamente lo mismo que ustedes.' **Dijo Peter, James asintió. Lysander miro a Ted exigiéndole que solucionara esto.**

'vamos hacer esto. Les regresaremos al chiquillo cuando dejen sus varitas en el suelo. Y salgan de la habitación.' **Dijo James pero Sirius lo interrumpió.**

'van a sacar su trasero de la casa y nunca, nunca en la vida se atrevan a cruzarse en nuestro camino.' **Miro entrecerrando con los ojos a Ted que solo le regreso el mismo gesto de antipatía.**

'ustedes no pueden hacer nada aquí.' **Ted le recordó a James su situación. James vacilo pensándolo.**

'ya no las arreglaremos.' **Dijo Peter. Lysander no lo pensó dos veces puso su varita en el suelo.** 'hazla rodar hacia acá…' **Lysander lo miro con fastidio pero lo hizo.** 'ahora tu, elegido.' **Peter volvió a burlarse de las historias de Ted.**

'no.' **Dijo el chico. Sirius gruño al mismo tiempo que Lysander.**

'es mi hermano al que tiene ahí y él sigue vivo.' **Ted lo callo con un manotazo.**

'escuchen…' **Ted dijo, pero las palabras no le salían, como les iba a decir lo importante que era para él todo esto sin descubrirse.** 'esto… no tiene idea de lo que he hecho para estar aquí.' **Dijo pensando en todo su día y en todos esos años sin sus padres. Miro a Remus y suspiro anhelándolo. Remus arrugo la frente y miro a sus amigos.**

'y no nos interesa Hufflepuff, date la vuelta y saca tu trasero de aquí.' **Le dijo Sirius.**

'no.' **Dijo Ted bajando la varita.** 'no voy a irme. Ni loco voy a irme, voy a estar aquí cuando le suceda.' **Dijo guardándose la varita.**

'¿Cuándo suceda qué?' **Ted levanto la mirada a la cama, donde estaba Remus ausente y perdido.** '¿eh? ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿es lo que importante que me tenias que decir?' **Miro a James que asintió todavía sosteniendo a Lorcan.** '¿y bien?' **Esta vez miro a Ted.** 'dímelo, porque estoy perdido aquí.' **envolvió con sus manos toda la situación.** 'me has dormido tantas veces y cada vez que te veo me pierdo mas…' **Ted se ruborizo apenado.** 'creo que merezco saber porque me duermen cada vez que recupero el conocimiento.' **La voz de Remus era tan firme que era como poesía para Ted que ya lo admiraba por su determinación. Lo miro y sonrió soñador de nuevo, sin creer que estaba ahí. De carne y hueso.**

'bu-u-uen…' **Ted comenzó a tartamudear a perder aire y solo sonrió tragando saliva, todavía sin creer que le había hablado directamente a él.**

'Remus nosotros te vamos a decir…'

'solo lo dicen pero yo no he escuchado nada.' **Remus callo cortantemente a Sirius que refunfuño y Ted volvió a suspirar lleno de admiración**

 _Mi padre es genial…_

'habla.' **Invito una vez más a Ted que asintió mojándose los labios y aclarando su garganta para que todo fuera perfecto.**

'¿Qué hora es?' **Lorcan interrumpió. Remus se volteo con él, de un momento a otro ya estaba anocheciendo.**

'¿eso que tiene qué ver? ¿tiene algo que ver?' **Remus dijo para que seguir el hilo de la conversación.**

'¿enserio va a pasar?' **Sirius le pregunto a James ahora algo titubeante. James asintió convencido de la versión de las cosas.**

'yo sé lo que vi Canuto, tal vez este loco no sea confiable pero yo sé lo que vi.' **James dijo soltando a Lorcan.**

'¡Hey!' **Remus se levanto y se acerco a ellos. Ted se midió a la distancia con él, era prácticamente de la misma estatura, la piel de Remus era tres tonos más pálida que la de él, pero estaba seguro que sus ojos eran del mismo color.** 'no me excluyan de nuevo. No entiendo nada ¿recuerdan?' **Les dijo a James y Peter.**

'bueno, honestamente no estamos seguros Remus…' **Peter le dijo tímido. Remus arrugo la frente.**

'déjame ver si entiendo… ustedes… ¿se han estado peleando y gritoneando toda la tarde por algo que no están seguros?' **Dijo haciéndolos sentir como un trio de descerebrados. Peter se encogió entre sus hombros apenando, James negó seguro de lo que había visto.**

'no lo digas así, es algo mucho más grande que eso…' **Sirius solo se cruzo de brazos mirando con antipatía el techo. Remus asintió dándole por su lado, para después mirar el techo con enfado.**

'son increíbles ¿lo saben verdad? Cada día se superan a sí mismos.' **Dijo Remus señalándoles lo torpes que eran.** 'deberíamos de estar en el castillo justo ahora, quien sabe cuántas clases hemos perdido?'

'¿enserio Remus?' **Dijo Sirius mirándolo como si él tonto fuera él.** 'no entiendes, pero aquí se peleaba por algo más que tu situación.'

'¿mi situación?' **Remus le pregunto curioso.** '¿Qué situación?' **Lorcan los miro ansiosos sabiendo que ya estaba a nada de anochecer.**

'Ted…' **Canto el nombre sutilmente del Hufflepuff que ya se había metido en la conversación de los merodeadores.**

'yo te la iba a decir.' **Ted dijo sonriéndole a su padre que solo dio un paso atrás porque lo había asustado, Sirius lo aparto de él comenzando alegar de nuevo.**

'¡basta! ¡No!' **Remus los aparto y Ted no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió la mano de su padre en su hombro. Sirius lo volvió a mirar peligrosamente.** 'solo díganme lo que está pasando. Porque algo está pasando lo sé, sino no estarían así… bueno a ti no te conozco…' **miro a Ted y Ted volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja.**

'pero yo si te conozco a ti.' **Remus se quedo boquiabierto y abrió los ojos sorprendido ante tal declaración.** 'me refiero a que…' **Ted dijo torpe al ver lo incomodo que se puso su padre.** 'deja que sea yo quien te lo diga.'

'James se lo va a decir.' **Dijo Sirius del otro lado** 'porque él es su amigo... ¡DE AÑOS!'

'bueno pero déjame quedar, por favor… yo voy a cuidarte.' **Remus abrió los ojos completamente consternado de la desesperación con la que Ted hablaba. Seguía esa admiración y anhelo en los ojos del Hufflepuff y eso lo hacía sentir raro… porque él no creía que era una persona a quien admirar.**

'okaaaaay…' **Dijo Remus incomodo, alzando ambas cejas cuando Ted le tomo la mano. (Sirius refunfuño.) Después miro de reojo a James.** 'Explica.' **James sonrió, lamentando la pésima actuación de Ted.** 'ya. Porque cada segundo que pasa todo se vuelve más raro…' **Le susurro, mirando la sonrisa boba de Ted.**

'Lunático, sucede que…' **Remus comenzó a toser y de repente sintió su hombro tenso. Lo movió tratando de destensar los músculos, eso siempre le pasaba después de la luna llena. Lorcan miro de reojo a Ted pero el chico seguía embobado con su padre.** '¿estás bien?' **James se detuvo y Remus asintió para que continuara con la historia.**

'solo esta tenso. Ya sabes…' **Dijo Remus sonriéndole.** 'tal vez si hubiera ido a la enfermería…' **Remus sonrió amablemente y lo invito a que continuara. Sirius lo miro precavido.** '¿Después que…?' **James titubeo pero continúo.**

'de acuerdo, ayer en la luna paso algo raro.'

'¡claro! era lo que decías…' **Remus seguía masajeando su hombro que le incomodaba más. Sirius asintió.** 'lo del unicornio y algo de un risco ¿cierto?' **James asintió fingiendo un escalofrío al recordar la noche pasada.** 'bueno y luego que…' **Quería que terminara porque de pronto comenzó a sentirse incomodo de la espalda.**

'¿Remus estas bien?' **Peter le pregunto al ver sus hombros tensos. Remus asintió mintiendo.** '¿seguro?' **Remus asintió algo irritado por tantas preguntas ,solo quería que terminara la historia y largarse acostar a su cama en la torre de Gryffindor. Miró la ventana, había cortinas pero ya casi estaba oscuro… por alguna razón sintió un escalofrío y en un parpadeo el aire se le empezó acabar.**

'¿des…pues que…?' **Le dijo a James que ya lo miraba preocupado.** 'no…' **Remus negó.** 'no me veas así… es-toy bi-bien…' **Dijo Remus respirando a grandes bocados. Sirius negó.**

'Siéntate' **Sirius lo trato de llevar a la cama pero Remus negó quitándose con fuerza (más de la normal) las manos del chico.** 'demonios es cierto.' **Dijo mirando a James que asintió. Remus incluso miro sus manos sorprendido.**

'ya va a empezar.' **James miro a Ted que asintió sintiendo nervios por debajo de la piel, quería estar aquí pero después de lo de ayer con el otro hombre lobo sintió escalofríos por debajo de la piel.** 'Remus…'

'¿Qué va a empezar James?' **Remus le dijo todavía dando grandes respiros. Sospechaba algo pero, se rehusaba a creerlo. Era imposible.** '¿Qué me pasa? Se siente igual a… igual a…' **Antes de que terminara, algo crujió de sus costillas y lo hizo caer al suelo acompañado de un grito ensordecedor.**

'¡Hey!' **Ted se acerco con él, pero otro hueso roto se escucho y Remus apago la voz del metamorfomago con otro grito.** '¿Qué está pasando?' **Dijo desesperado. Sirius lo empujo jalando a Remus a la cama, James lo ayudo.**

'¿Qué crees genio?' **Peter le dijo.** '¿Cómo creías que era? ¿Solo se levanta y cambia? El otro tipo sale de sus entrañas y necesita un molde mas grande.' **Ted miro boquiabierto y asustado a su padre que se remolineaba en la cama, Sirius trataba de hacer que no cayera de la cama. Otro grito. Ted se tapo los oídos.**

'¡esto es horrible!' **Ted escucho decir a Lysander.** 'no! Lorcan ven para acá!' **Ted se giro a ver a los gemelos Lysander miraba con horror la escena.**

'¡Necesitamos ayudarlo!' **Lorcan dijo señalando a Remus.** 'Lys…'

'él puede morderte!' **Lysander le dijo apretando su brazo.**

'¡suéltame!' **Esa era la primera vez que Ted veía a Lorcan hablar en un tono firme, la voz soñadora y pasible se había apagado por ese instante.** 'no soy un niño pequeño Lysander.' **Lo empujo. Para correr hacia la cama. Lysander refunfuño y se quedó ahí al escuchar otro grito de Remus, se tapo los oídos junto con Ted.**

'Remus…' **Sirius le decía tratando de que lo mirara.**

'¿Qué está pasando? ¡Esto paso ayer!' **Dijo Remus llorando. Sirius miro a James que se acerco para tranquilizar a Remus también.** 'esto paso ayer…' **Dijo sintiendo como sus piernas se quebraban y se quebraban, otro grito.**

'va a pasar otra vez Remus.' **Remus abrió los ojos y negó suplicando que no. James trago saliva al ver los ojos de suplica de Remus, mojados de lagrimas y dolor. Los cerro solo para sentir otro hueso roto.**

'¡No! ¡No! ¡No!' **Remus se retorció de dolor.** '¡esto ya paso ayer! ¡No!' **Ted de repente sintió que se le iba el aire y ese tirón detrás de su nuca jaló esta vez fuerte. Haciéndolo gritar a él también.**

'¡Hey!' **Lysander corrió a él.** 'no me digas que tú…' **Lysander lo vio con algo de miedo en la mirada.**

'no seas tonto… no, es solo que…' **Dijo sujetando su nuca. Lysander le puso la capucha el cabello de Ted había cambiado y al parecer no dejaba de hacerlo.** 'Esto es demasiado.' **Gimoteo y vio sus manos que volvían hacer como las de él.** 'demonios, no puedo controlarlo Lysander…'

'lo sé. Vas a tener que irte de aquí. Tenemos que irnos Ted.' **La voz de Lysander tenía cierta sensatez y honestidad. Pero la terquedad que Ted había heredado de Tonks era mucho más grande que ese lado sensato de Lysander.** 'no estás en condición y ellos son…'

'¿entonces para qué?' **Dijo Ted tratando de controlar ese tirón. Había de nuevo un bullicio en la habitación. Los gritos de Remus eran tan desgarradores que hicieron que Lysander sintiera algo de pena y le provocaron un miedo como si se tratara de un niño de 4 años.** 'vete.'

'no me voy sin Lorcan. Pero él tonto cree que esa bestia…' **Ted gruño, se trataba de su padre.** 'es peligroso Ted y lo sabes.' **Ted miro a su padre y como se remolineaba. Lorcan avanzo y grito con la misma seguridad de antes.**

'¡deja que pase!' **Todos lo voltearon a ver.** 'esta luna es diferente.' **James se giro y lo iba a tomar de la túnica pero Lorcan manoteo su mano y camino hasta Remus.** 'si no quieres no vas a pasar. Esta luna te deja escoger…' **Remus lo miro con sudor en la frente y un dolor incontrolable en todo el cuerpo.**

'¡No… e-ent-tiendo!' **Remus se abrazo a la almohada y Sirius puso su mano en su hombro que de inmediato se quebró. Remus grito. Lorcan siseo pero otra vez le hablo a Remus aun a pesar que este no lo miraba.** 'si no te transformas vas a sentir todos los síntomas… durante toda la noche. Tienes que dejar que él salga.' **Remus negó.**

'¡tú no sabes que es lo que se siente! No quiero ser un monstruo.' **Gritaba a todo pulmón.**

'Lo está reteniendo.' **Remus volvió a gritar.** 'por eso no ha pasado nada…' **Dijo señalando la ventana que estaba oscura. James volteo a ver a Remus que se remolineaba con la mayoría de los huesos rotos.**

'¡Remus basta!' **Sirius le grito.** '¡deja que salga! ¡Ya lo oíste!' **Remus negó.** '¡no es la primera vez que te transformas!'

'¡no!' **Dijo Remus chillando de dolor.** '¡no! ¡eso paso ayer! ¡No! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!' **Volvió a gritar cuando supo que su clavícula se había salido de su lugar. Sirius cerró los ojos imaginando el dolor.**

'¡salgan de aquí!' **James les ordeno a Ted y a los dos gemelos.** '¡largo!' **Los empujo a la salida. Ted seguía en shock mirando con una lagrima en sus ojos a su padre.**

 _No! No puedo dejarlo._

'va a estar bien.' **Dijo Ted con la capucha todavía puesta. Miraba a su padre… sintió apachurrado el corazón y tuvo una ilusión óptica. Por alguna razón imagino a su padre muriendo en la guerra. Por alguna razón relaciono esta escena con esa memoria y le pareció algo incorrecto. Tal vez en la guerra él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo pero ahora sería un cobarde sino hacia lo mínimo para curar su alivio. Él quería que estuviera bien, no había traído a su padre solamente para que sufriera, sabía que iba a sufrir así que para que agregar más daño.** 'Lysander saca a Lorcan de aquí.' **Lysander lo miro confundido.**

'¿Qué hay con tu problema?' **Dijo Lysander señalando la capucha. Ted miro hacia la capucha, el tirón había desaparecido.**

'estoy bien.' **Dijo despeinando su cabello con la capucha puesta todavía.** 'tengo que quedarme ayudarlo. Tengo que hacerlo Lys.' **Dijo mirando a su padre.**

'De acuerdo.' **Dijo Lysander y corrió por Lorcan.**

'vas a estar bien pa'…' **Dijo Ted y corrió a la cama.** '¿Qué sucede?' **Empujo a Sirius para tener una mejor visión de su padre.**

'no empieces Hufflepuff.' **Sirius lo amenazó con su dedo índice, Ted lo miro y dejo caer sus hombros sin que le importara.**

'¿quieren dejar eso?' **Peter les dijo a ambos, señalando a Remus.** 'Tenemos que convencer que se transforme.'

'Pero es que no deberíamos de convencerlo.' **Sirius dijo algo irritado.**

'Pero lo tenemos que hacer.' **James dijo decidido. Lorcan seguía forcejeando con Lysander alegando quedarse.** 'vamos Remus, nosotros estamos aquí, te vamos a cuidar… la vas a pasar igual que siempre.'

'me dueleeeeeeee…' **Dijo Remus cerrando los ojos con fuerza.** 'me duele James, me duele más que de costumbre.'

'es porque no dejas que pase.' **Dijo Sirius sosteniéndolo del rostro. Ted quito de inmediato su mano de Remus. Sirius le gruño.**

'No! ni siquiera ha comenzado.' **Dijo Remus apretando los dientes.** Me voy a morir…' **Dijo con la respiración cansada.** 'voy a morirme James…' **Ted negó tragando saliva.**

'no!' **Dijo el Hufflepuff demandante.** 'no digas eso!' **le dijo con los ojos nublados.** 'no te atrevas a decir eso…' **Peter lo miro curioso, tenía esa capucha y le pareció ver su cabello…**

 _¿rubio?_

'no voy a permitirlo ¿me oyes? no vas a morir.' **Dijo Ted conteniendo las lágrimas, tratando de evitar esa imagen en su mente. Su padre muriendo frente a él, en sus brazos.** '¡jamás!' **Dijo abrazándolo pero Remus solo volvió a gritar.**

'¡lo estas lastimando!' **Sirius lo aparto pero Ted quito rápido sus manos y volvió abrazar a su padre.**

'tienes que aguantar…' **Ted le murmuraba con voz quebrada a Remus.** 'tú eres fuerte, eres la persona más fuerte, valiente; que he conocido en mi vida. Por favor resiste… por favor no me dejes otra vez.' **Remus estaba demasiado preocupado por su dolor como para analizar esa última frase de Ted, solo lo sentía rodear su cuerpo y sentir ese cálido calor sobre su cuerpo, las lagrimas que caían del rostro de Ted hacia que esa sensación se hiciera más amena a pesar de que estaba a mitad de un huracán de dolor.**

'Ted! Tienes que darle espacio, es…' **James vacilo para continuar pero bueno tenía que decir la verdad, no podía permitir que Ted saliera herido.** '…peligroso.' **Dijo Incomodo. Remus lo sabía. Lo aparto de Remus, Ted se había limpiado los ojos antes de que lo miraran.** 'va a estar bien. solo vete… váyanse.' **Tomo del brazo a Lorcan, que por primera vez se estuvo quieto y asintió. Lysander lo miro molesto.**

'seh…' **Dijo Ted.** 'váyanse.' **Dijo Ted mirando a los chicos. Sirius bufo.**

'¿Quién te crees eh? ¿Acaso piensas que puedes pasear con él? Va atacarte en el minuto en que te vea…' **Otro grito de Remus. Ted apretó su mano y la sintió aguada.**

'¿que necesito hacer?' **Sirius se quedo boquiabierto negando.**

'¿es enserio?' **Dijo Sirius alzando una ceja, para después azar una ceja malicioso.** 'necesitas ser un animal.' **Espero la cara de perplejidad de Ted, pero Ted solo suspiro tranquilo y para sorpresa de todos asintió.**

'De acuerdo.' **Dijo mirándolos.** '¿Cuándo empezamos?' **James arrugo la frente y Peter miro con mas curiosidad a Ted. ElHu fflepuff se levanto y sacudió sus hombros tratándose de relajar.**

'¿eres un animago?' **Peter pregunto en seco. Ted lo miro y negó inhalando y exhalando por la boca.**

'soy algo mucho mejor.' **Dijo sonriendo. Los tres chicos lo miraron curiosos. Remus siguió retorciéndose.**

'¿Qué puede ser mejor que un animago?' **Sirius le dijo apático. Ted destensaba sus hombros moviéndolos adelante y atrás fuertemente.**

'yo quiero verlo.' **Dijo James sonriéndole a su amigo que negó fastidiado y se volvió con Remus.** 'de acuerdo…' **James se levanto de la cama y se puso frente a Ted que todavía llevaba la capucha.** 'Después de ti, T...'

'¡TED!' **Los cuatro chicos voltearon a ver de que se trataba. Ya no estaban Lysander y Lorcan y esa voz había sido aguda.** '¡TED!' **Se volvió a escuchar.**

'¿Qué demonios?' **Sirius dijo molesto.** 'es una… ¡es una chica!' **Miro molesto a Ted señalando la puerta. Ted arrugo la frente y negó confundido.**

'nah, no es nadie. Es imposible…' **Dijo caminando a la puerta.**

'pues mas te vale que no lo sea.' **Sirius continúo.** '¿lo ves James? ¿a quién se le ocurre traer a una chica acá? ¿Quién demonios querría tener sexo en un lugar así?' **Dijo Sirius refiriéndose a la casa de los gritos.**

'Al menos ya sabemos porque está el cuarto amueblado.' **Dijo James en tono de broma. Sirius lo miro al principio serio pero después le dio la razón.**

'que no sea una Hufflepuff.' **Dijo Peter.** 'sino, lo siento Lunático tu secreto estará en boca de todos en menos de lo que canta un hinkypunk.' **Sirius asintió recordando un par de citas con algunas Hufflepuff.**

'eso si no lo exageran todo…' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises.**

 **Ted había salido al corredor y se asomo a las escaleras, no había nadie.**

 _Estoy teniendo alucinaciones…_

 **Se dio la media vuelta. Pero volvió a escuchar unos pasos.**

 _Esto no es una visión…_

 **Tomo su varita y respiro profundo cuando escucho los pasos cerca de él se giro con la varita lista para atacar.**

'Ted!' **Victoire salto con los ojos abiertos por la impresión. Ted miro al a chica confundido.**

'¿Vi?' **eso se escucho mas como un puberto a medio cambio de voz.** '¿Qu-qu-qué… haces aquí?' **Dijo caminando hacia adelante, recordando que detrás de él estaba su padre retorciéndose del dolor.**

'bueno…' **Victoire lo miro nervioso, pero ella estaba más nerviosa aun y apenada. Ted lo supo cuando miro sus mejillas rojas, si, las noto a pesar de la poca luz que había.**

'¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?' **Dijo Ted sorprendido. Victoire abrió la boca y desvió la mirada. Esto la hacia parecer mas como una maniaca.**

'bueno… tu compañera de patrulla dijo que tenias cosas que hacer y fui con Hecate Fleming y… no estabas ahí. En mi ruta no te vi…' **A Ted le parecía hermoso ver a Victoire parpadear nerviosa, pero estaba demasiado apurado para este ritmo en el que hablaba la chica.** 'si, bueno…' **La chica puso nerviosa un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja.** 'yo solo… deduje que estabas aquí…' **Sirius apunto en el hombro a James victorioso susurrándole "te lo dije, las trae aquí." James negó ahogando su risa.**

'¿ahh si?' **Dijo Ted como si estuviera sordo y es que su padre había gemido fuerte.** '¡Woah Vi! ¡Pues eso es una sorpresa enserio!' **Victoire lo miro confundida, no entendía porque le hablaba así.**

'¿estás bien?' **Dijo Victoire extrañada de su tono de voz. Ted abrió los ojos y negó rápido.**

'¿Yo? ¡YO ESTOY EXCELENTE! ¡EXCELENTE!' **Victoire levanto sus manos dándole la razón.**

'si tu lo dices…' **Ted asintió.** 'como sea, la única razón por la que vine fue por…' **Victoire miro a Ted y suspiro.** 'Por lo de hace rato. Ted creo que te deb…' **Ted comenzó a dar pisotones fuertes en el suelo, como si fuera un tic exagerado, muy exagerado. Victoire lo miro de pies a cabeza, estaba sudando y tenía la mirada perdida, sin olvidar que mordía su labio ansioso. La chica se detuvo y le pregunto de golpe.** 'es uno de esos nabos ¿cierto?' **Ted negó dando pisotones.** 'Ted estas muy raro…' **Dijo Victoire.** '¿seguro que no quieres ir al a enfermería? Yo puedo acompañarte…'

'¡NO! ¡NO VI! YO ESTOY BIEN! ESTOY MUY BIEN!' **Ted dijo dando pisotones. Remus ahogo un grito de dolor.** 'es solo que… ESE SONIDO! COMO QUISIERA QUE SE APAGARA ESE SONIDO!' **Dijo Ted indirectamente a los merodeadores. Que fueron con Remus para ver si podían controlarlo.**

'¿Qué sonido?' **Victoire dijo confundida. El único sonido que escuchaba era el de Ted dando pisotones. Hasta que lo escucho...** '¿Qué es eso?' **Dijo Victoire escuchando un gemido. Ted abrió los ojos y la tomo de los hombros.**

'¡nada!' **Dijo Ted de inmediato.** 'es solo el viento.' **Dijo nervioso, Victoire alzo una ceja.** 'ya deberías de irte…' **Le dio la media vuelta y la encamino a las escaleras.**

'pero… Ted.' **Victoire arrugo el ceño, otro grito se escucho.**

'¡que viento tan horrible!'

'¡no está haciendo nada de aire Ted!' **Dijo Victoire algo fastidiada.**

'entonces seguro son los fantasmas.' **Ted se saco una excusa perfecta. Victoire vio el lugar y comenzó a caminar pero de inmediato recordó que ahí no había ningún fantasma.**

'¡woah! ¡Espera!' **Victoire se detuvo.** 'aquí no hay ningún fantasma Ted, lo sabes. ¡Lo sé! ¿Qué te pasa? me estas escondiendo algo…' **Dijo Victoire girándose rápido a él. Ted negó y la volvió a encaminar a la salida.** '¡Ted! Tengo que decirte algo…' **Decía Victoire. Pero Ted solo miraba hacia el cuarto dándole indicaciones a Sirius para que callara a Remus, Sirius se puso hacer un berrinche otra vez alegando que Ted no era nadie para mandarle.**

 _Voy a matarlo cuando lo tenga cerca!_

'es acerca de nuestra discusión Ted. Yo no debí de hablarte así y enser…' **Otro grito de Remus. Victoire se giro aprovechando que Ted estaba volteando también para la habitación.** 'Si hay algo ¿cierto?' **Victoire miro el cuarto con una ceja alzada.** '¿que estas tramando Ted?' **Le dijo divertida. Ted se aflojo la corbata y trago saliva. Victoire rio y camino al cuarto.**

'¡no! ¿Qué haces? Tienes que irte!' **Dijo Ted tomándola del brazo.**

'solo quiero saber que hay ahí.' **Dijo Victoire sonriente. Ted negó.** '¿Qué sucede Ted? Tu y yo no nos escondemos nada…' **Dijo recordando la disculpa que todavía no completaba, para eso había ido para no tener que vivir experiencias como esta. Ted teniéndole secretos, simplemente no estaba bien.**

'No es un secreto es solo…'

 **Al otro lado Sirius le tapaba la boca a Remus pero este estaba sufriendo tanto que ya no podía callar.**

'solo tienes que aguantar un poco mas Rem, ella no es animaga.' **Le decía Sirius en el oído.** 'solo aguanta…' **Remus asintió pero chillo tan fuerte que Ted lo escucho y se apresuro, tenia que volver.**

'Vi tienes que irte.' **Le dijo mas serio, Victoire lo noto estaba preocupado.** 'enserio, irte.' **Victoire lo miro. La estaba corriendo. ¿Cómo es que la estaba corriendo? ¿Qué le había pasado a su hermano, mejor amigo, chico dinamita, compañero de aventuras? ¿Qué?**

'¿Por qué? **Victoire pregunto con molestia y algo de dolor.** 'dime ¿Por qué?'

'porque estoy ocupado.' **Ted le dijo desesperado escuchando como caía algo de la habitación.** 'Victoire enserio tienes que irte…' **Victoire se soltó de su brazo y se negó.** 'Tienes que ir a terminar tu ruta ¿de acuerdo?'

'¿Y TÚ? ¿Por qué no estás haciendo tu ruta?'

'Porque estoy ocupado.' **Le repitió con fastidio y usando sus brazos para mostrarle lo mucho que estaba ocupado. Victoire bufo y no pudo más.**

'¿En qué, demonios estas ocupado? ¡Me has repetido esa frase todo el día!'

 **Sirius y James, miraron hacia la puerta al escuchar los gritos de molestia de la chica. Y compadecieron por primera vez al chico de Hufflepuff.**

'¡honestamente Ted yo no veo que estés haciendo algo!' **la voz de Victoire hacía eco en toda la casa.** '¡desde que empezaste a decir esa frase, me excluyes y huyes y te pierdes o te escondes! ¡Ya no sé!' **Dijo llevando una mano al techo.** 'Ted…' **Lo miro cansada.** 'Ted, algo te paso.' **Dijo mirándolo con tristeza. Ted la miro pero no supo que decir, quería decírselo, quería decirle que su padre estaba ahí y todo lo demás pero los merodeadores, ellos no se lo perdonarían y seguro no lo dejarían volver a ver a su padre.** 'Ted, dime…' **lo tomo de las manos y lo miro a los ojos. Ted la miro y respiro por la boca buscando las palabras correctas. Remus volvió a gemir.** '¿Qué hay detrás de la puerta? Ted tu sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Somos el dúo dinámico…' **Le dijo acariciando su mejilla, Ted cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa caricia.**

'Vi… yo…' **Ted hablo pero otra voz lo interrumpió.**

'¡Hey! ¡Ted!' **Victoire se asomo a la puerta. La voz sonaba agotada y ansiosa.** '¡Ted cariño tenemos que hacerlo ahora!' **Ted y Victoire arrugaron la frente.** '¡No puedo esperar más, voy a explotar!' **James y Peter estaban ahogándose en carcajadas al otro lado de la habitación. Mientras que Sirius trataba de callar a Remus con mucho esfuerzo por lo que su voz sonaba… urgida.** '¡Teeeeeed!' **James tomo una almohada y se aplasto la cara con ella para poder reír.** 'Voy a matarlos a ustedes dos…' **Sirius gruñó.**

'tu perdiste en el piedra, varita o capa…' **Dijo Peter también conteniendo la risa.**

'Y que bien lo hace. Tantas experiencias rindieron frutos…' **James solo se quito la almohada para decir eso. Peter se tumbo para ahogar la risa. Sirius mordió su labio para no reír.**

'enserio voy a matarlos.' **Dijo Sirius tapándole la boca a Remus.**

'Deberías de decirle eso…' **Dijo Peter señalando a Ted.**

 **Victoire de repente escucho varios gemidos, eran casi mudos pero se escuchaban si ponías atención y después de que esa voz se apagara había dejado un silencio incomodo entre Victoire y Ted, suficiente para poder ¿apreciarlos?**

'Rowena.' **Victoire dijo roja de la cara y miro a Ted que seguía con la frente arrugada de confusión.** 'Ted lo lamento…' **Ted miro a la chica, no entendía porque estaba roja.** 'No quería… Merlín… tú…' **Señalo la habitación.** 'es un chico…' **Dijo todavía sin creérselo. Ted la miro sin entender.** 'Ted tú, eres…' **Victoire tenía las manos sudadas, estaba realmente nerviosa y completamente roja.** 'es que yo creí… que… Merlín. Es un chico.' **Dijo girándose. Ted por fin lo entendió. Abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo y negó energéticamente, alcanzo a la chica y la miro todavía negando.**

'¡no! No! ¡No lo es!' **Victoire lo miraba con lastima.** '¡No Vi! No es lo que crees.'

'por eso no querías decírmelo.' **Victoire negó con la cabeza.** 'y yo de… Fidy tenía razón.'

'¡no tenía razón Vi! ¿Quién demonios es Fidy? ¡No es lo que tú crees!' **Ted le dijo usando sus manso lo más que podía.**

'Por eso estabas sudoroso…' **Ted se golpeo la cara con su propia mano y negó.**

'¡Victoire escúchame! No soy…' **Dijo pero Victoire se dio la vuelta.**

'¡TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! Solo tu faltas cielo!' **Esta vez la voz que se escucho estaba ronca y cansada. Victoire miro a Ted y se puso de nuevo roja como un semáforo a media noche. Ted cerró los ojos con fuerzas.**

 _¡De todas las personas en el mundo mágico! ¡Solo estas cosas me pasan a mí!_

'Lo lamento, yo no quería…' **No podía si quiera decirlo.** 'yo solo quería arreglar las cosas y…' **Los gemidos aumentaron de volumen y Victoire se encogió en sus hombros y bajo rápido.**

'¡Vi! ¡Hay cuatros hombres ahí!' **Grito Ted desesperado. Pero Victoire solo se volteo boquiabierta y con una cara de horror.** '¡No! no me refiero a eso Victoire…'

'adiós Ted. Te veo mañana…' **Dijo Victoire aprisa, pero se detuvo a mirarlo y sintió escalofríos.** 'Tal vez…' **Negó tratando de quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza al ver a Ted y desapareció por la entrada al sauce boxeador.**

'¡Vi no!' **Dijo Ted con horror.** 'Voy a matarte Sirius.'

'¡quiero ver que lo intentes!' **Le grito Sirius molesto.** 'fuiste tú quien trajo a la chica.' **Ted subía dando pisotones en las escaleras entro pateando la puerta.** '¿estas listo poderoso Theodore?' **Sirius soltó a Remus cansado.**

'¿en que estabas pensando? Me metiste en un problema! Esa chica cree…'

'solo te hice un favor, deberías de agradecerme.'

'¡cree que soy un GAY degenerado! ¿¡POR QUE DEMONIOS TENDRIA QUE AGRADECERTE ESO!?' **Dijo Ted molesto, su cabello cambio de color rojo de un momento a otro. Los tres merodeadores lo miraron perplejos.**

'Tu…' **Peter señalo su cabello.**

'¡dejen eso por favor!' **Ted dijo molesto.** '¿Cómo esta?' **Ted se acerco a Remus empujando cínicamente a Sirius que se levanto mirándolo con furia. Remus estaba pálido, sudoroso y se veía terrible.** 'Hey...' **Lo miro enternecedor.**

'¡no hay tiempo para eso!' **James empujo su mano, Ted lo miro con la frente arrugada.** 'Remus hazlo ya.' **Dijo firme y Remus con los ojos cerrados simplemente respiro profundo para después quedarse tan tieso como una tabla.**

'Eso es nuevo…' **Dijo Peter alzando ambas cejas. Ted bufo y se acerco a Remus.**

 _Merlín esta tan… pálido. Parece que esta… ahyy no._

'¿Qué paso? ¿que sucede? ¿Por qué no se mueve?' **Ted zarandeo a James que tenía una mirada perdida. Esto no era normal.** '¡Hey!' **Ted se acerco a Remus. Sirius no podía creerlo Remus estaba pálido y al tocar su piel noto que estaba frío también** '¡no! ¡no! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor despierta!'

'James no…' **Dijo Sirius respirando agitadamente.** 'Es imposible…' **De repente sintió un calor en el estomago y miro a Remus molesto. Se acerco empujando a Ted con furia y tomo a Remus de la mandíbula.** 'Escúchame maldito! ¡Si es otra de tus estúpidas bromas te juro que te mato!' **Sirius le gritaba con los ojos nublados de coraje, de tristeza… de todo.** '¡no llegamos hasta aquí para esto! ¡No puedes ilusionarme para nada! ¡Hicimos una promesa idiota!'

'¡Sirius!' **Peter le grito, le parecía fuera de lugar ¿Qué tal y si Remus seguía con vida? era injusto hablarle de esa manera.** '¡tal vez él siga vivo!' **Sirius lo empujo.**

'¡pues mas vale que lo este! ¡Despierta Remus! ¡vas a despertarte! No me importa si tienes que sufrir 5 lunas seguidas! ¡ ¡no vas a morirte! ¡No frente a nosotros! ¡no así!' **Lo zarandeo.** '¡Despierta!'

'¡Déjalo!' **Ted le grito con el cabello completamente rubio.** '¡Déjalo en paz!' **Sirius volvió a empujarlo.**

¡largo de aquí! ¡esto es algo entre nosotros! ¡Despierta Remus! ¡Despierta maldita sea!' **Remus abrió los ojos de golpe. Todos se quedaron estáticos mirando esos ojos amarillos, si, amarillos. Respiro un par de veces y enfoco a Sirius que lo seguía sosteniendo. Remus subió una de sus manos deformes, lastimadas por tantas veces que habían crujido. Ted no supo con que fuerza lo hacía, una vez él se había quebrado el brazo en un partido de Quidditch y ni siquiera podía alzar el brazo del dolor, pero ahí estaba Remus posando su mano hasta la mandíbula de Sirius como si nada. Respiraba por la boca cálidamente llegando a lo sombrío. Sirius por alguna razón no se movía.**

'Sirius…' **James lo llamo cauteloso. Remus lo miro como si se tratara de la última vez que lo veía pero no era una despedida no por parte de él. Apretó su mandíbula con la misma mirada ausente pero firme, lo miraba sin parpadear, fijamente.**

'Sirius…' **Remus dijo débil, con una voz ronca casi como un ladrido. Después tuvo un momento de dificultad, cerro la boca y gruño en la garganta para después hablar entre cortado y en un suspiro casi mudo le susurro.** 'Corre.' **Sirius abrió los ojos y lo empujo de inmediato.**

'Ya va a salir.' **Dijo saltando de la cama. Ted se quedo mirando, su padre de repente se cubrió de pelo completamente, gruñía y se remolineaba mas, era horrible pero no podía dejar de mirarlo; emitía un calor incesante y su aura era poderosa llegando a lo magnético.**

'¿Qué estás haciendo?' **James lo jalo.** '¡Vámonos!' **Corrieron a la salida cerrando la puerta y prácticamente deslizándose en las escaleras, ni siquiera habían llegado a la mitad cuando se escucho un aullido.** 'Mierda!' **Dijo James, se detuvo y miro a Ted.** 'Sea lo que sea que haces. Mas te vale que te conviertas en algo con un instinto animal.' **Dijo para dar un salto y aterrizar como un gran y enorme…**

 _Y hermoso…_

 **Ciervo. Ted estaba boquiabierto y escucho un ladrido que lo apresuraba. Remus se escuchaba golpeándose en las paredes y la puerta se abrió de par en par con uno de estos. Ted se volteo y lo vio. Su padre era un terrible y enorme hombre lobo, con los mismos ojos amarillos, que ahora brillaban con intensidad. Ted corrió sabiendo que tenía que transformarse. ¿Pero en qué?**

 _Concéntrate… ¡concéntrate Ted! Un animal, un animal._

 **Ted cayó hecho un lobo. Con el pelaje del color original de su cabello, ese rubio combinado con el castaño de su padre. El perro y el ciervo se miraron. El perro le ladro e indico el camino, Ted corrió sintiéndose completamente extraño. Salieron los cuatro animales directo al bosque. Ted se adelanto, se sentía taaan…**

 _¡Esto es genial! ¡Esto es increíble!_

 **El lobo corría con alegría, sacando la lengua. Aunque a veces tropezaba simplemente no podía parar.**

 _Esto se siente muuuuy bien._

 **De pronto se di cuenta que los otros no se escuchaban. Ted se detuvo en seco.**

 **¡** _Ahyyy no! seguro escaparon._

 **Se dio la media vuelta para buscarlos pero a unos metros de ahí estaban los tres. El ciervo ayudando al Lobo que caia a trompones tratando de seguir adelante. El perro también se había detenido, de hecho este cojeaba. Y Ted lo recordó; no estaban en condiciones para salir. Regreso a ellos y acaricio al hombre lobo con su cabeza. El perro gruño pero estaba tan cansado que se tumbo en el pasto. El hombre lobo comenzó a olfatear a Ted que jugaba saltando y girando. El ciervo se acerco al perro viendo que Lunático estaba entretenido con ese lobo domesticado. Peter bajo de la espalda de James y se acurruco cerca del perro. EL perro no dejaba de gruñir mirando a ambos Lobos pasándosela de maravilla. El ciervo sacudió sus astas y le soplo una pila de hojas que había por ahí, el perro ladro molesto pero se relajo un poco. Después de todo, todos estaban bien.**

 **Ted se la paso encantado conviviendo con "el peligroso" hombre lobo. Lunático a veces lo empujaba con fuerza pero estaba tan contento que se levantaba de inmediato y lo acariciaba. El hombre lobo lo lambio un par de veces en el rostro y Ted entendió por que a eso le llamaban un beso. Al rato su padre se canso, se echo cerca de un pastizal a ver la luna a la que solía aullarle de vez en cuando. El perro, el ciervo y la rata los habían seguido hasta ahí y todos admiraban lo hermosa y lila luna llena. Todo iba a perfecto. Ted de hecho se arrepintió de todas esas veces que se había quejado de todo esto. Incluso miro a Sirius y le comenzó agradar. El bosque prohibido, esos insectos que dejaban una estela de brillo hacia maravillar a Ted, los sonidos, todo era tan armónico. Ted sintió por un momento que debía de vivir como animal siempre, porque esto era tan divertido. Tenía un montón de problemas… pero por esto, por estar junto a su padre, bien valían cada uno de ellos. Pensó en Lorcan, seguro le encantaría estar aquí y ver a su padre tan tranquilo, tan majestuoso, tan poderoso. Hasta él lo admitía era increíble y nadie como Lorcan aprovecharía esta oportunidad para estudiar cada rasgo de Lunático.**

 **La noche siguió y por el frio decidieron volver a la casa después de todo, Lunático estaba tan cansado que no parecía causar problemas. El camino fue largo, sobretodo porque Canuto y Lunático iban demasiado débiles como para subir rápido aquella colina. Ted subió ayudando a su padre que lo acariciaba cada vez que podía. Cornamenta por su parte ayudaba a Canuto que no dejaba de cojear y se detenía de vez en cuando. A pesar de eso avanzaban cada vez acercándose más a la casa de los gritos. Hasta que lo escucharon…**

 **Lunático olvido los juegos y se volteo buscando ese sonido. De nuevo un vez mas…**

 _¡Papá! ¿A dónde vas?_

 **El ciervo corrió detrás del lobo, el perro lo hizo también pero chillo al forzar su pata herida. El ciervo se detuvo a mirarlo y le ordeno que se quedara ahí.**

 _¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está pasando?_

 **La desesperación de Ted era tanta que volvió a su forma humana para poder comunicarse.**

'¿A dónde se fue?' **El ciervo lo miro con desaprobación, miro una vez más al perro y se echo a correr detrás de Lunático que iba bastante débil para correr deprisa.** 'Alguien podría decirme ¿qué demonios está pasando?' **De pronto Sirius se tiro bajo un gran árbol. Se abrazaba el hombro que estaba con la piel irritada.** '¿Por qué se fueron todos? ¿Por qué se fue así?'

'¿Por qué? ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? A qué hora te callas…' **Dijo Sirius revisando su hombro. Ted lo volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos y noto que Sirius no traía ninguna prenda en el pecho que lo protegiera del frio. De inmediato se desabrocho la túnica pero antes de que continuara, lo medito.**

 _Bueno… honestamente no me cae muy bien... cómo para darle mi…_

'Toma.' **Ted le arrojo la túnica golpeándolo en la cara. Sirius se la quito de la cara y miro a Ted molesto.**

'no vuelvas hacer eso.' **Dijo molesto. Ted bufo y le dio la espalda.**

'como sea… ¿A dónde se fue p…Remus?' **Dijo cruzado de brazos. Sirius se puso la túnica y se levanto mirando el camino por donde se había ido Cornamenta con preocupación.**

'Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no es tu mejor materia ¿cierto?' **Dijo Sirius mirándolo con un aire de superioridad. Ted lo miro de reojo sin verle el lado graciosos a su comentario.**

'Eso no te importa.' **Dijo secamente, para volverse a mirar el camino por el que se había perdido su padre.** 'te hice una pregunta.' **Se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente. Sirius estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado en el árbol mirando también el camino.**

'los hombres lobos siguen a los suyos…' **Dijo con una voz melancólica.** 'no importa que esté rodeado de nosotros si Lunático escucha a uno de los suyos va a ir corriendo tras su llamado…' **Dijo en un suspiro de preocupación.** 'es como si, desapareciéramos.' **De repente arrugo su frente, como si su propio comentario lo hubiera molestado.** 'es instinto.' **Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza para olvidarse de esos pensamientos negativos. Ted se quedo pensativo.**

 _¿Podría ser ese hombre lobo de ayer?_

'¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?' **Sirius lo miro dentro de la túnica. E hizo un ademan de "mejorando".** 'genial, sigue este camino por unos 30 metros mas y encontraras la casa de los gritos…' **Ted se quito el suéter y camino hacia Sirius que lo miro confundido.** 'los gemelos dejaron en la maleta el tónico para tu… cosa.' **Señalo con asco su hombro.** 'tómatelo y trata de descansar lo mas que puedas porque cuando vuelva pa…Remus la cama va a ser solo para él.' **Lo apresuro desabrochando a túnica.**

'Espera… ¿Qué estas pensando? No me digas que vas a ir a perseguir a Cornamenta.' **Ted no asintió, acomodo el suéter de la escuela y se lo dio.** 'oye te dejaron conmigo para cuidarnos. Además estamos hablando de un hombre lobo, no te ofendas—o oféndete no me importa—pero esto es más peligroso de lo que crees. No puedes razonar con él.' **A Sirius le daba la impresión que Ted tenía esa ingenua idea de cero maldad en el mundo.**

'te veo luego Sirius.' **Ted le dijo y se dio la vuelta.**

'¿no estás escuchando?' **Dijo Sirius poniéndose el suéter. Ted de nuevo se trato de relajar destensando sus hombros. Pensó en ese lobo que había sido minutos atrás.** 'Alto. No puedo dejarte ir solo…'

'No quiero ir contigo…' **Ted dijo con obviedad. Sirius bufo y en menos de lo que pensó Ted ya tenía lado a un gran perro de ojos claros.** 'largo de aquí.' **Le dijo dando una pequeña patada para correrlo el perro gruño mostrándole los dientes.** 'Estas herido y vas a atrasarme. ¡Necesito llegar a Remus rápido!' **El perro lo miro de nuevo con inferioridad, miro el camino y comenzó a seguirlo.** '¿Qué tan difícil es que regreses?' **Dijo Ted mirando al perro que ya llevaba un cacho de ventaja del camino.** '¡Bien!' **Cerró los ojos y borro esas transformaciones para volver a ser solo Ted para después partir de ahí y de raíz ser ese lobo que había sido minutos atrás con su padre.**

 **Después de todo Sirius no dio tantos problemas como Ted había pensado y de un momento a otro encontraron a Cornamenta que trataba de detener a Lunático que no dejaba de buscar el origen del sonido. Se unieron a ellos de nuevo…**

 _James parecía estarnos regañando o algo porque no dejaba de hacer sonidos extraños y empujarnos con sus astas… Papá parecía tan perdido, me acerque y si, todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad… con la excepción de que ahora estábamos a metros de distancia de la casa de los gritos._

 **De nuevo el aullido.**

 _Se escucho tan cerca que creí que estaba a espaldas mía. Pero no lo estaba, seguro estaba cerca porque papá se lanzo a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Esta vez no me detuve, lo seguí sin importar los ladridos, chicllidos y sea lo que sea que hace ese enorme ciervo. No iba a dejar a papá…_

 **La flora se volvió rebelde con cada metro que se adentraba al bosque, de pronto Ted se dio cuenta que había perdido el rastro de su padre.**

 _¡Demonios! ¿Dónde estás?_

 **Deambulo un par de metros más, "siguiendo" unas "huellas" en el lodo del bosque. Y después de cinco minutos escucho un par de aullidos. Ted se adentro entre los árboles y vio ahí a dos hombre lobos, era us padre y otro… y si su memoria no lo engañaba…**

 _Es el de ayer…_

 **Recordó su herida en el hombro que Madame Pomfrey se había encargado de desaparecer.**

 _Espera… ese tipo era agresivo._

 **Y si que lo era. Era una bestia colosal, mucho más sucio que Lunático que si no fuera por las heridas que todavía conservaba de la noche anterior hubiera parecido una bestia de competencia. El pelaje de Remus era liso y brilloso, nada comparado con el de la otra bestia que era grueso, enmarañado y sucio. Los colmillos incluso se le veían sucios y más temibles a este hombre lobo.**

 _¿Cómo es que ayer no me asuste con eso?_

 **Parecía querer reñir con Lunático que solo agachaba la cabeza mirando cauteloso a su "hermano". Hasta que ese misterioso hombre lobo le dio un zarpazo de garras, Lunático se echó para atrás aullando de dolor, algunas de sus cicatrices se habían abierto.**

 _¡Tengo que sacarlo de ahí!_

 **El lobo salto a la escena y le aulló al hombre lobo mejor cuidado. Ted esperaba que estuviera diciendo el mensaje correcto y que no fueran solo sonidos a lo tonto. Lunático lo miro confundido para después mirar al otro hombre lobo que se relamía el hocico mirando a Ted. Ted continuo aullándole a Lunático esperando ahora dar bien el mensaje, pero Lunático miraba cautelosos al otro hombre lobo que era el único que prestaba atención a Ted, se agacho mirándolo con ojos de cazador. Lunático le gruño lanzándose contra él.** **Ted abrió los ojos y chillo de sorpresa. El hombre lobo lo ataco enterrando sus garras en las costillas de Lunático, mordiéndolo en el cuello en el hombro en donde pudiera para derrotarlo. Ted aulló y se lanzo para defender a su padre pero al hombre lobo solo le basto con mover su brazo para lanzarlo lejos.**

 _Creo que puedo con él más como mago…_

 **El hombre lobo seguía mordiendo e hiriendo a Lunático como si se tratara de un juego divertido. Ted lo miraba todo, se desespero tanto de ver que él no era nada en comparación a esas dos descomunales bestias. Pero le dolía escuchar y ver a Lunático así… Era su papá y de nuevo se encontraba a mitad de sufrimiento. Era su papá…**

 _Papá…_

'¡Papá!' **Grito al ver cómo caía vencido al suelo. De repente cuatro ojos amarillos estaban sobre él. Ted arrugo la frente al ver como su padre se había compuesto solo para ponerse junto al otro hombre lobo.** '¿Qué…?' **Se dio cuenta de su voz, abrió los ojos y miro sus manos. Era humano. Respiro profundamente sin hacer ningún movimiento. Ambos licántropos lo estaban cazando.**

 _Concéntrate Ted… tienes que volver hacer un Lobo… Concéntrate…_

 **Ted escucho un gruñido por parte de alguno de ellos no pudo afirmar que no fuera de su padre.**

 _Concéntrate… Un Lobo…_

 **Los sentía más cerca. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor pero eso solo sirvió para escuchar claramente sus pasos y sentir esa sed de carne que tenían. Ted comenzó a respirar agitadamente a causa del miedo.**

 _Concéntrate… Con…cen… Concéntrate…_

 **Abrió los ojos y los miro, listos para atacar.**

 _¡Salazar con su concentración!_

 **Corrió deprisa, corrió sin mirar atrás. Donde ambos hombres lobos se habían quedado atrás como si se estuvieran peleando por el honor de cazar a la presa. Ted aprovecho para correr lo mas lejos de ahí buscando el apoyo de James o de salir lo suficiente para llegar a la casa de los gritos. No miro atrás pero seguía escuchando esos gruñidos esa fuerza poderosa con la que atacaban ambas fieras. Las sentía a punto de partirlo por la mitad.**

 _No… papá no haría eso… ¿Qué diablos piensas Ted? Ese tipo lo hizo ayer y no le import…woah!_

 **Ted había chocado contra un árbol, sangre le salió de la nariz.**

'¡No! ¡No! ¡en la nariz no!' **Grito con pánico y enojo al limpiar la sangre que salía de sus fosas nasales.** '¡demonios!' **Se volteo a ver al camino y ambos hombres lobos venían hacia él, peleando y rasguñándose pero iban hacia él.**

'Tengo que irme… Tengo que…' **Ted se levanto tropezando. Limpiaba su nariz y tropezaba escapando de ese lugar, pero esas dos bestias le pisaban los talones. Vio como su padre lo dejaba atrás. ¿acaso se rendía? Ted sudo helado al verlo correr a su lado con la misma mirada amarilla. Si se detenía entonces significaría que el otro hombre lobo lo atraparía. Así que cambio de ruta, tropezando y levantándose tan pronto como podía, era Ted, solo Ted con sus facciones originales entonces básicamente si Lunático iba a matar a Ted pues era como matar a su viva imagen. Ted se metió entre un par de rocas que araño el otro hombre lobo. Ted dio un salto al casi sentir las uñas, el hombre lobo no podía entrar por ahí por su tamaño, Ted camino de espaldas para asegurarse que no pudiera pasar, las garras del hombre lobo arañaban la roca y metía desesperado su hocico y el poco cuerpo que cabía por ese estrecho pasaje. Ted no dejaba de respirar agitado, sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele de un momento a otro.**

 _Merlín… estuvo tan cerca… estuve a punto de morir…_

'si esto no es una señal no se que sea.' **Dijo Ted apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.** '¡Al diablo lo que piensen! Victoire mañana mismo te digo que te amo.' **Dijo entre cortado mientras sonreía, pensó en todo ese miedo que tuvo segundos atrás. Todavía estaba ese hombre lobo al otro lado de las rocas intentando atraparlo.** 'Ya ríndete! No pudiste hacerlo Ayer! No podrás hacerlo hoy!' **Dijo confiado y riendo divertido.** 'si sigo con esto…' **Dijo con una sonrisa.** 'voy a terminar muer…'

 **Un gruñido apago su energía. Ted giro lentamente para encontrarse con su padre gruñéndole. Ted dio un par de pasos hacia atrás pero sintió la garra del otro hombre lobo, estuvo a punto de rebanarle la espalda.**

'demonios…' **Dijo tragando saliva, miro a su alrededor, no podía correr. Su padre lo atraparía de inmediato, se le lanzaría encima en cuanto se diera la media vuelta. Y así lo hizo Lunático se le echo encima y Ted con un grito se hizo a un lado dejando que Lunático se golpeara contra esas dos rocas y el otro hombre lobo que lo rasguño en cuanto lo tuvo cerca.** '¡Déjalo en paz!' **Ted grito estúpidamente haciendo que Lunático volviera su atención a él.** 'Estúpido Ted…' **Se ofendió así mismo. Lunático se acerco violentamente a él, Ted cerró los ojos adelantándose al dolor que iba a sentir y esa sensación de vacio al desangrarse. Cerro fuerte los ojos pero un golpe en seco interrumpió sus pensamientos de muerte. Abrió los ojos solo para ver a un monumental ciervo dándole de patadas con su pata delantera a su padre que por lo adolorido que estaba no peleaba mucho. Era James.**

 **Ted miro las patas de James tenían sangre, salpicaba y Ted tuvo la ligera impresión que esa sangre pertenecía a su padre. Miro al Licántropo estaba agotado y aullaba herido pero no dejaba de luchar contra aquel ciervo que tenía ganada la pelea. Ted fue mordido de repente por un perro. Se asusto pensando había sido el otro hombre lobo pero al corroborarse de esos ojos claros solo aventó al perro, el perro lo jalo de la manga de la camisa, Ted lo volvió a aventar, quería que dejara a Lunático y sabía que estaba con James pero de todos modos no quería dejarlo. El perro lo jalo una vez más tentado a morderle enserio. La rata se subió en Ted provocándole cosquillas. El perro gruño a Ted y a la rata. La rata chillaba en el oído de Ted y Ted tuvo que ceder, subió aquella colina alejándose de Lunático y ese otro hombre Lobo que se escuchaba como extasiado de la pelea entre el ciervo y Lunático, furioso de ver al suyo perder ante Cornamenta.**

'no tiene que ser tan rudo…' **Ted le dijo a la rata que estaba todavía en su hombro. La rata bajo y lo mordió en la mano.** '¡Auch! ¿¡y eso por qué fue!?' **Vio como su dedo sangraba. De repente Peter se mostro frente a él con una expresión de molestia.**

'dime si te falta una parte del cerebro.' **Ted arrugo la frente limpiando la sangre que tenía en la mano.** 'es la única forma en la que entiendo que te hayas convertido en humano frente a esos dos…' **Ted lo miro y se encogió entre sus hombros. Peter miro curioso como su cabello se hacía pálido.**

 _Es la oscuridad o… ¿se le ve la cara diferente?_

'no puedo controlarlo…' **Dijo Ted agachando el rostro para cambiar de nuevo al viejo rostro con el que lo habían conocido.** 'no soy un experto como ustedes.' **Peter parpadeo volviendo al momento.** 'pero si lo lastima demasiado va a costarnos una eternidad volver.'

'tú lo cargas, después de todo es tu adorado.' **Peter dijo para volver con Canuto y Cornamenta. Ted lo siguió con la mirada con la frente arrugada, cuando volvió a convertirse en rata y se alejo, el metamorfomago dio un suspiro de alivio.**

'Estuvo cerca Ted.' **Dijo abrazando su dedo mordido.**

 **Después de un par de horas. La luna se metió. Cornamenta consiguió sacar de ese lugar a Lunático que "corría" para buscar un refugio en el cual se pudiera recuperar. Tenía la piel manchada de sangre, mordidas en todo el cuerpo y los golpes de James marcados en la piel. Los tres merodeadores lo seguían a una distancia sensata, aunque estuviera herido y débil sabían que Lunático estaba molesto y eso era peligroso mucho más que en su estado normal. Ted iba detrás de Cornamenta que servía de escudo. Ted ya no pudo convertirse en el lobo que había sido recién empezada la noche, caminaba mirando a su padre y sintiendo con cada tropezón que daba como el corazón se le apachurraba, una voz interna le murmuraba "todo esto es tu culpa." o al menos creía que era una voz interna, hasta que Sirius lo empujo, él tambien se había convertido en humano, se dio cuenta que era más practico caminar con ambas piernas sanas que con tres y media. Ted no le dijo nada, no porque no quisiera pero no tenía cara para hacerlo sentia que tenía una parte de razón. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos vieron como Remus cayó al suelo. Lloro de dolor. Ted y los demás corrieron ayudarle. EL chico ni siquiera abría los ojos, estaba consciente pero se negaba a ver su cuerpo, el dolor era suficiente para saber lo mal que estaba, sentía que estaba agujerado de todas partes. No dejaba de llorar. Sirius se quito pronto la túnica y lo tapo con ella, pero hasta ese roce con la tela lo mataba.**

'Aguanta Remus…' **Dijo James cargándolo.** 'Aguanta campeón.' **Remus no dejaba de sollozar moviéndose como tal cual muñeco de trapo. Ted quería ayudar pero solo parecía estorbar esos tres hacían todo con precisión y con conocimiento en lo que hacían, ni Peter, ni James, ni Sirius dudaron en ningún minuto, ni Remus dudo al saber que pasaba de brazos en brazos para subir aquella colina, no dudaron al quitarse sus ropas para mantener a su padre con pulso, no dudaron en seguir a pesar del cansancio que se les veía en la cara, no dudaron nada… y Ted sintió un gran vació, no sabía si él hubiera podido con esa seguridad. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poseerla.**

'¿Ya estamos cerca Hufflepuff?' **James le llamo. Ted despertó de sus pensamientos. Por fin se sintió útil, se adelanto y miro el camino.**

'dime que no te perdiste…' **Sirius le dijo apático. Ted negó y les señalo el camino por el cual siguieron.**

'Solo faltan unos 15 metros subiendo.' **James dio un respiro de aliento, sabía que era cansado pero ya era menos. Ted a lento el paso para quedar junto a James y a Remus. Peter y Sirius caminaban juntos platicando de algo… Ted honestamente no puso atención porque solo quería saber como estaba su padre, vio de reojo su mano sangre y una gran rasguño, el cuello de James tenía sangre de su padre embarrada.** 'Ehmmm…' **James miro de reojo a Ted que miraba sonrojado el piso.**

'dime que no te perdiste.' **James soltó un suspiro de fastidio. No tenía las energías suficientes para deambular por el bosque para su alivio Ted negó de inmediato llevándose la mano nervioso al cabello.** 'No lo hagas.' **Dijo James sabiendo que se iba a despeinar el cabello. Ted lo miro y miro de reojo su mano para bajarla lentamente.** '¿Qué sucede entonces?' **James dijo mirando al frente.**

'Bu-bueno yo solo…' **Dijo tímido.** 'Yo solo quería…' **James volvió a mirarlo, Ted estaba sonrojado de nuevo.** 'quería saber si… podía…' **vio que miraba a Remus. James se detuvo y lo miro atento pero eso fue peor para Ted.** 'es que…' **Miro a su padre y James miro de reojo a Remus.**

'¿Qué hay con Remus?' **Ted miro a James y trago saliva mirando de inmediato el suelo.** 'necesito saber que necesitas para ayudarte… no soy adivino. Esa es mi peor materia…' **Dijo James con fastidio. Ted asintió.** 'Además tenemos que movernos… no puede estar así mucho tiempo, está herido.' **Dijo James continuando. Ted se quedo mirándolo con las ganas tremendas de decirle que quería ayudarle a cargarlo pero con esa estúpida pena en la sangre.** 'va a estar bien, si es que eso era lo que te preguntabas.' **James lo miro con una sonrisa de aliento. Ted asintió pensando en que a lo mejor Harry si se parecía en algo a James. En esa forma tan natural de hacerlos creer, con solo un gesto o unas simples palabras. Si ellos decían que iba a pasar entonces… iba a pasar.**

 **Llegaron a la casa de los gritos. Todo fue un mini caos al llegar, un montón de comentarios y de repente ya estaban los cinco chicos arriba tratando de acomodar a Remus en la cama, de nuevo un caos pero por fin lo tendieron en la cama.**

'necesita curarse.' **James le dijo a Ted mientras Sirius y Peter trataban de limpiar lo más que podían a Remus con alguna de las cosas que los gemelos habían dejado.** 'Hey Canuto, tomate tu tónico o dosis o lo que sea, pero asegúrate de estar bien… no necesito dos enfermos en la habitación otra vez.' **Sirius asintió y busco el tónico que le había dicho Ted pero no lo encontró hasta que el Hufflepuff se lo entrego en las manos.**

'Tienes que ir por ese par.' **Le dijo Sirius desganado mientras le daba un trago al liquido verde neón; después de lo de la luna llena creía mas en esa teoría del viaje en el tiempo que James le había platicado y aunque odiaba aceptar que necesitaba la ayuda de Ted. ¿qué más opciones tenia? Ted lo miro perplejo.** 'Es por Remus idiota.' **Sirius le dio un manotazo en la cabeza. Ted se levanto apretando los labios pero al ver a su padre entendió que tenía razón.**

'Voy por Lorcan y Lysander. ¿creen que puedan con él?' **Los tres merodeadores lo miraron ofendidos.**

'Largo de aquí Ted.' **James le señalo la puerta sin siquiera mirarlo. Ted asintió pero antes fue a la cama a despedirse de Remus. Los ojos de los tres merodeadores lo siguieron cautelosos.**

 **EL licántropo tenía los ojos cerrados y lloraba a través de ellos, las lagrimas salían apretadas de sus parpados cerrados, eran pesadas y todavía cálidas. Ted miro su cuerpo, iba aponerle la mano en su hombro para mostrarle apoyo pero… no parecía haber sitio no dañado. Ted lo miro dolido y paso su mano por su cabello acariciándolo. Remus gimió girando su cabeza que mostraba un gran morete en el cuello. Ted suspiro con dolor y se acerco a su oído, fue muuuuuuuy precavido por no tocarlo.**

'todo va a estar bien…' **Le dijo lento y con la voz quebrada.** 'eres un héroe…' **absorbió un moquito que se le salió por aguantar las lagrimas.** 'eres mi héroe.' **Dijo con la voz quebrada mientras acariciaba su cabello, Remus se quedo quieto y Ted asustado levanto la mirada. Remus solo se había quedado inconsciente.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Llego corriendo al castillo, estaba sudado, cansado, hambriento, con sueño pero ninguna de esas cosas le importaba solo tenía un objetivo en su cabeza.**

 _Tengo que ayudar a mi papá._

 **Corría por los pasillos, por los patios, por los salones buscando a los Scamander. Chocaba con la gente y se tropezaba pero en ningún momento se detuvo.**

 _Esta inconsciente, está débil, está muriendo… ¡Scamanders! ¿Dónde están?_

'¡Señor Lupin!' **Madame Pince lo regaño al tirar una pila de libros. Ted asintió y enderezo el único que quedo en la mesa para después salir de la biblioteca.**

'Hola Ted.' **Dewey alzo la mano para que chocara con él su palma pero Ted se paso de largo buscando entre la gente las cabelleras rubias de ese par.** 'hey hermano ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estuviste en el almuerzo?' **Dewey lo siguió. Ted asintió.**

'claro… sehh…' **Ted palmeo su hombro y continuó.**

'Ted ¿A dónde vas?' **Kai salió detrás de Dewey.** 'Ted tenemos clase ahora mismo. ¿Recuerdas que estas en Hogwarts para estudiar?' **Pero Ted los dejó atrás buscando al par de quinto.**

 **Subió a la torre de astronomía. Pero los gemelos Scamander parecía que prácticamente habían desaparecido.**

 _Este lugar es enorme, es imposible encontrarlos… cuando voy a un lugar quizá ellos estén en otro… Papá…_

 **Ted cerró los ojos pensando en su padre, gruño levantándose con furia para seguir con su búsqueda.**

 _Es lo único que puedes hacer por él. No puedes fallar Ted._

 **Se dirigió a los patios una vez más, pensando en después ir a los invernaderos…**

 **Caminaba pensando solamente en su objetivo, pensando solamente en ese par de gemelos…**

'Woah…' **Tiro a una pequeña de primero que caminaba leyendo su libro. Una prefecto lo notó y al ver que el muchacho de séptimo no se detuvo corrió a reprenderlo.**

'¡Ted!' **Grito Molly jalándolo de la manga. Ted la miro y asintió para después darse la media vuelta.** 'eso fue rápido…' **Pensó Molly.** '¿A dónde vas?' **Ted asintió de nuevo sin parar con su camino.** 'Otra vez estas… ¿en estado animal?' **Molly todavía recordaba cuando estaba en estado de shock. Ted volvió a aceptar.** 'Bueno pues Victoire esta en la torre de Ravenclaw, al parecer se sentía mal y… ¿me estas escuchando?'

 _Necesitas tranquilizarte y no desesperar… ¿Quién está hablando tanto? Molly… es solo Moll… ¡Molly!_

'¡Molly!' **Ted sonrió al verla. Molly alzo una ceja confundida.** '¿Dónde están?' **Se apresuro a preguntar Ted, Molly noto lo sudoroso y pálido que estaba.**

'Ted parece que no hayas dormido en años…' **Dijo la Gryffindor.**

'Molly ¿Dónde están?' **La apresuro. Molly arqueo una ceja sin entender.** '¡Molly!'

'¡Ted! No se de lo que hablas.' **Dijo la chica defendiéndose.**

'¡Scamander!' **Dijo rápido Ted. Molly parpadeo y se sonrojo un poco.**

'¿Lysander?' **Dijo Molly desviando la mirada de Ted. Ted asintió.**

'¡Los dos!' **Repitió Ted agitado. Molly se mojo los labios y parpadeo un par de veces pero al segundo sacudió su cabeza y miro a Ted.**

'No lo sé. Ellos… el profesor Flitwick los saco a mitad de la clase.'

'¿Qué?' **Ted la miro con fastidio. Molly dejo caer sus brazos sin saber que contestar.** '¡no! los necesito! Necesito que…' **Ted se tallo la cara ansioso.**

'Ted ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?' **Ted la miro y negó para después irse.** '¿Qué demonios se tomo esta mañana?'

 **Fue directo al despacho del profesor Flitwick, iba a rogar, a suplicar, a poner acción su titulo de Premio Anual.**

 _De algo tiene que servir…_

 **Toco a la puerta tan fuerte y rápido que el profesor de encantamientos no lo pensó dos veces y los diez segundos que tardo para abrir la puerta fueron una calvaría para Ted.**

'¿Señor Lupin? ¿se encuentra bien?' **El pequeño profesor Flitwick alzo ambas cejas al ver la rodilla ansiosa de Ted que no dejaba de moverse.**

'ProfesornecesitohablarconloshermanosScamander.' **Trato de usar un tono de voz político pero simplemente no podía, su padre estaba…**

 _¡Ya ni siquiera sé si está bien!_

'¿Qué?' **El profesor Flitwick se limpio los oídos.** 'creo que no los escuch…'

'Lorcan y Lysander' **Dijo Ted aprisa.** 'los gemelos…' **Dijo para darle pistas. El profesor Flitwick lo miro ofendido por su comentario.**

'Sé de quién habla Señor Lupin.' **Dijo dándose la media vuelta. Ted se tomo el permiso de entrar.**

'necesito… necesito que me los permita. Va a ser solo un momento. Por favor.' **Ted enserio que trataba de actuar lo más normal posible pero estaba demasiado desesperado.**

'Señor Lupin los hermanos Scamander están castigados.' **Ted chillo agudo y negó.** 'se les encontró fuera de la cama cuando la noche ya estaba muy adentrada.' **Ted se tallaba la cara desesperado.**

'pero… pero…' **A Ted incluso se le trababa la lengua con tanta desesperación y sorpresa.** '¡Lysander es Prefecto! Se supone que estuviera despierto a deshoras de la noche!'

'Pero su hermano no lo es.' **Dijo el profesor Flitwick firmando un pergamino.** 'fue a Lorcan a quien castigamos…'

'Naaaaaah! No a Lorcan!' **Ted se giro sobre su eje con las manos cubriéndole la cara, el profesor Flitwick solo alzo una ceja consternado pero después recordó de quien se trataba. Ted Lupin y su espontanea frma de ser.** 'castigue a Lysander.' **Ted le suplico.**

'no hay porque… él se ofreció a ser castigado.'

 _No me vengas con… ¡LYSANDER!_

'¿Qué?' **Flitwick enrollo el pergamino y asintió.** 'admitió que él había dejado que Lorcan saliera de la cama en la noche y acepto el mismo castigo.'

'¿y que es ese castigo?'

'bueno tienen que ayudar a limpiar las cocinas, después de cada comida durante una semana.' **Ted se dio la media vuelta y corrió a las cocinas.** 'Señor Lupin, usted ellos no…'

 **Pero Ted ya no escucho la última frase por que ahora se dirigía a las cocinas pensando en que si no estaban ahí no tenía idea que iba a ser. Llego y su presión cardiaca se controlo al ver a Lorcan y Lysander cubiertos de comida y manchas de ella.**

'¡Tienes que acompañarme!' **Ted les grito entrando a las cocinas. Lorcan miro a Ted sonriente mientras que Lysander le arrojo una esponja.**

'¡tú deberías de estar haciendo esto!' **Le dijo el gemelo cubierto de chocolate en el pelo.**

'Ted! Tu padre! ¿Cómo esta? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Está bien? ¿Funciono los remedios?'

'Lorcan cierra la boca.' **Lysander dijo limpiando una mancha seca de la repisa. Ted le sonrió a Lorcan.**

'Fue perfecto. Lorcan, te hubiera encantado estar ahí.' **Lorcan asintió y miro molesto a su hermano.** 'él estuvo tan quieto hasta que…' **Pensó en el otro hombre lobo.** 'hay otro licántropo cerca de Hogwarts.' **Dijo Ted pensativo. Lorcan sonrió maravillado.** 'ayer mi padre acudió a su llamado. Papá es completamente diferente a él, Lorcan te encantaría verlo, es tan bello y majestuoso.'

'ustedes dos estan dementes…' **Dijo Lysander mirándolos molesto.** '¿A qué vienes Lupin? Qué no se te ocurra pedir…'

'necesito su ayuda.' **Lysander negó de inmediato y se dio la media vuelta.**

'Si! Si! claro que si!' **Dijo Lorcan entusiasmado.**

'No.' **Lysander grito desde lejos. Lorcan lo miro, su gemelo lo señalaba amenazándolo con su dedo índice.** 'ni se te ocurra.' **Lorcan arrugo la frente.**

'No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres Lysander.' **Le dijo Lorcan serio. Lysander no dejo de quitar esa mirada autoritaria.**

'dije que no.' **Volvió a decir el gemelo mayor.** 'no lo vas hacer porque tu no piensas cuando estas frente a esas cosas…'

'son criaturas, seres vivos…' **Lysander aplaudió para que se callara.**

'no usas tu cerebro cuando estas rodeado de ellos. Solo te dejas llevar creyendo que esta todo bien… ¡ese hombre lobo pudo haberte mordido!' **Lysander le grito molesto al ver la expresión ausente de Lorcan.**

'es parte de su naturaleza Lysander.' **E incluso para Ted eso le pareció exagerado. Era su padre y había agradecido que lo salvara James.**

'¡deja de decir estupideces!' **Dijo Lysander. Lorcan arrugo la frente y lo miro molesto.**

'no son estupideces!'

'¡por supuesto que lo son! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te mordía? ¿Tienes idea de lo que te hubiera pasado tonto?' **Lorcan se enojaba mas con cada palabra que Lysander pronunciaba.** '¡despierta de una buena vez Lorcan!' **Lysander le arrojo una franela sucia.**

'a mí no me importa Lysander…' **Dijo Lorcan en un susurro y se volteo con Ted.** 'Voy contigo.' **Lysander gruño volviendo a decir "no".** 'Voy contigo Ted.' **Ted se sentía algo mal por Lysander, sabía que él solo quería cuidarlo; pero no podía negar que estaba contento porque Lorcan lo fuera ayudar.**

'si, trata de salirte a ver si puedes idiota.' **Dijo Lysander entre risas. Lorcan siguió a Ted a la salida pero antes de la salida algo lo hizo revotar mandándolo un par de metros lejos de la entrada.**

'¿Qué es esto?' **Ted volvió a cruzar y nada lo hacía revotar a él.** 'Lysander!' **Lorcan se volteo a ver molesto a su hermano.**

'A mí ni me mires…' **Dijo Lysander dándole la espalda.** 'el profesor Flitwick dijo claro: "Y HASTA QUE QUEDE ESA COCINA IMPECABLE VAN A PODER SALIR."' **Sonrió malicioso a su hermano que solo hizo un puchero.** 'ohh pero querías ir ayudarlo…' **Dijo Lysander exprimiendo una franela para volver a limpiar por tercera vez esa mancha seca.**

'¿Cómo? ¿no pueden salir?' **Ted dijo con horror.** 'no, no lo entienden. Él está mal.' **Dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.** 'tiene sangre y yo no… yo no sé que hacer.' **Dijo desesperado. Lorcan lamento tanto no poder ir a ver a Remus y todas sus heridas.** '¿Qué voy hacer?'

'ya probaste con el tónico…'

'el otro se lo tomo.' **Dijo Ted caminando de un lado a otro.** 'Voy ayudarles.' **Se metió de nuevo a las cocinas dispuesto a ayudarle para que lo acompañaran al sauce.**

'Ted pero…' **Lorcan miro la cocina mínimo faltaban otras dos horas para que terminaran.** '¿No dijiste que estaba muy herido?'

'parece que va a morir.' **Dijo Ted tomando una franela, errático. Lysander miro a Lorcan y después a Ted.**

'largo de aquí.' **Dijo Lysander quitándole la franela. Ted se negó pero Lysander la arrojo a los trastes sucios.** 'Tienes que ir con él.' **Le dijo y Ted negó.**

'No sé qué hacer…' **Dijo asustado.**

'ya sabrás que hacer Ted.' **Dijo Lorcan.** 'después de todo tú fuiste quien nos llamaste primero. Creo que eres brillante, sabrás salir de esta.' **Dijo Lorcan con una tranquila sonrisa.**

'no tan brillante…' **Lysander se cruzo de brazos. Ted negó, no sentía que pudiera ayudarle a su padre no rodeado con ese trío invencible. Los hermanos lo sacaron de las cocinas.**

'No, n lo entienden…' **Ted les dijo desesperado dando pasos atrás.** 'era todo lo que tenias que hacer y… ¡yo no sé nada de sanación! ¡Ayúdenme por favor no quiero que muera!' **Les dijo aventándolos a ambos.** 'no quiero…' **Dijo con las manos temblorosas. Ambos gemelos se miraron cómplices como si se estuvieran leyendo la mente. Fue Lysander quien hablo, sin quitarle la mirada a su hermano.**

'mételo al castillo' **Le dijo seguro.**

 **OOoOO**

'Repite eso otra vez…' **Sirius dijo con los ojos cerrados. Ted suspiro vencido y asintió.**

'No, escuchaste bien Canuto. Ted quiere que entremos al castillo.' **Afirmo James. Ted sabia que estaban a una nada de gritonearle… eso si le iba bien.**

'¿creí que era peligroso? ¿no dijo ayer que era peligroso?' **Peter le pregunto a James que asintió.** 'a menos que hubieran sido puras mentiras, claro…' **Ted suspiro derrotado, pero no iba a entablar ese tema de conversación ahora.**

'Es la única forma de…'

'¿ya viste como esta?' **Sirius le mostro a Remus.** '¿Cómo piensas que vamos a cargarlo a plena luz del día luciendo así?' **Ted asintió entendiendo.**

'Ted debes de conseguir que ellos vengan.' **James le dijo firme. Ted vacilo y se tiro a un puff desesperado.**

'¡lo intente ¿de acuerdo?! ¿creen que no trate?'

'pues trata mas.' **Sirius le dijo crudamente.** '¡Dices que lo quieres pero ahora estas aquí lloriqueando por lago que tiene solución Ted!' **Sirius se levanto para hablarle de frente, Ted trago saliva.**

'este lugar es frio. Aunque trajera la solución aquí, el ambiente no le funciona para nada.' **Ted estaba usando toda la información que los hermanos le habían dado.** 'tenemos que meterlo al castillo. En mi cuarto estará a salvo.'

'¡si cómo no!' **Dijo Sirius negándose rotundamente a la idea.** 'Remus no va aponer un pie en tu habitación, ¡mucho menos en tu cama!'

'¿quieres dejar eso? ¡Deberías de preocuparte por su bienestar!' **Ted le contesto de inmediato.** 'además, no me digan que ustedes tampoco quieren un lugar mas cálido. Esta casa es solo para…'

'tus citas.' **Dijo Peter recordando a la chica de ayer. Ted negó, mirando a Sirius con un ligero rencor.**

'¿Nos vas a meter a todos en tu cuarto?' **James le pregunto. Sirius vomito la idea en cuanto la pensó.**

'No. Sí. Tal vez. No se…' **Dijo Ted sin remedio. Los miro, definitivamente no confiaban en él, así que el metamorfomago solo sacudió su cabeza con desesperación.** 'solo mírenlo.' **señalo a su padre.** 'ni siquiera deberíamos de estar discutiendo esto…' **Dijo mirando a su padre que respiraba lento. James trono la boca.**

'¡No!' **Sirius lo señalo cauteloso.** '¡ni siquiera lo pienses!' **Le dijo levantándose de la cama.**

'Vamos, tiene razón… lo saben.' **Sirius negó desde el otro lado de la cama con los brazos cruzados.**

'¿Sabes lo que le puede hacer en su cuarto? Remus no puede defenderse.' **James bufo divertido.**

'Solo tú crees que no puede defenderse.' **James rodo los ojos con fastidio.** 'En lo que a mí respecta, se puede defender muy bien.' **Dijo mostrándole un rasguño del licántropo.**

'El lobo es otra cosa.' **Sirius insistió.**

'¿Qué se supone que le va hacer en el cuarto?' **Peter le pregunto inocente a James.**

'no quieres saberlo…' **James le murmuro.**

'¡ni siquiera lo conocemos!' **Sirius se volvió a escuchar.**

'no tienes porque hacerlo.' **Ted dijo entre dientes.** 'tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Diferente.' **Dijo mirando las cuatro paredes destrozadas.** 'se lo merece.' **Sirius lo miro y después miro a Remus, si alguien en esta habitación merecía todo un día de suerte era Remus.**

'ya quita ese tono.' **Sirius le dijo todavía molesto, nunca admitiría que lo hizo reaccionar.** '¿Al menos tienes una idea para meternos al castillo?' **Los tres merodeadores lo voltearon a ver.**

 _No… pero tengo a un James._

'no la llamaría idea, pero si, algo por el estilo.' **Ted sonrió.**


	8. Chapter 8

'¡Woah!' **Ted salto al doblar la esquina puso una mano en su pecho que se agitaba apresuradamente.** 'lo siento…' **Dijo con los ojos cerrados. Ya estaba en su camino de regreso al sauce boxeador, los hermanos Scamander no podían ayudarlo por el momento así que tenía que hallar la manera de encontrar una solución o como dijeron los gemelos; encontrar la forma de meterlo al castillo.**

 _Imposible… simplemente imposible…_

'ahhh eres tú…' **Ted suspiro y paso de largo sin escuchar al pequeño James con su escoba, James al ver que Ted no se inmuto de su presencia estiro la escoba que tenía en las manos y la puso en el camino de Ted haciéndolo caer.**

'aaaahhhh…' **Ted cerró los ojos al sentir el frio piso de Hogwarts.** 'auch.' **Sacudió su cabeza (que se torno purpura) y se quedó sentado sobando su rodilla que fue la primer parte de su cuerpo en hacer contacto con el suelo.** 'Relájate Ted…' **Se dijo así mismo mientras sobaba su rodilla. James noto que seguía sin ver que él estaba ahí, ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta que fue por su escoba porque cayó.** 'es todo lo que tienes que hacer y tienes que hacerlo bien…' **James alzo una ceja escuchando atento las palabras de Ted que tenía un aspecto decadente, tenía ese moretón en la mejilla todavía; según él, se había caído de la cama. Pero se dio cuenta que no era lo único que lo hacía verse deprimente; su uniforme estaba arrugado y lleno de tierra, además su piel estaba pálida y para rematar tenía las ojeras marcadísimas. James se sintió algo mal por el chico, al parecer si estaba ocupadísimo; ni siquiera lo había visto en el desayuno de hoy…**

 _Ni en el de ayer… ni en la comida… ¡ni en la cena!_

'¡Ted!' **James se acerco a él. Ted lo miro y lo saludo, James pudo ver una cortada en su mano.** '¿Qué te paso ahí?' **Ted estiro su mano y vio la mordida que Peter le había dado la noche anterior.** '¡Ted tu camisa tiene sangre!' **Dijo el chico al ver un par de gotitas rojas en la camisa blanca de Ted. Ted recordó el golpe de ayer que se dio en la nariz.**

'ahhhh si…' **Dijo Ted muy natural.** 'No es nada. Me caí de la cama y me pegue en la nariz.' **Señalo su nariz con restos de sangre.** '¿lo ves?' **James noto su mirada cansada y con todo y eso, le sonreía.**

 _¿Otra vez se cayó de la cama?_

'¿sigues molesto?' **Dijo Ted al ver que James lo miraba serio. James despertó y negó, para después meditar en esa respuesta. Honestamente si e ponía a pensar en lo que le había hecho si lo molestaba.** 'lamento no haber ido a volar contigo.' **James lo miro de reojo, todavía serio.** 'sé que te lo prometí…'

'puedo hacerlo sin ti, no te creas tan importante.' **el pequeño se arrepintió en cuanto termino la frase. Aun así no dijo nada. Ted sonrió y asintió.**

'Si, apuesto a que si.' **Dijo Ted en un suspiro. James vio como se sacudía los pantalones preparándose para irse.** 'Te veo luego James.' **Se dio la vuelta y James tuvo la terrible necesidad de detenerlo.**

'Espera Ted.' **Dijo jalándolo de la manga para alcanzarlo. Ted se detuvo y lo miro confundido.** '¿es porque crees que no soy bueno?' **Le mostro la escoba.** 'He practicado Ted. Ya no voy atrasarme, ya me estoy acostumbrando a la escoba.' **Ted no sabía que decir.** 'Quiero practicar Ted pero… nadie quiere hacerlo conmigo.' **Dijo bajando la mirada.** 'ni Roxanne, ni Dominique, ni Alice, ni Wood… ni siquiera porque le ofrecí una cita con Victoire.'

'Pues como va a querer Alice si te la pasas… ¿Qué hiciste qué?' **Ted se volteó molesto.** 'James no—ella es tu prima, no puedes ofrecerla de esa manera. Mucho menos a un idiota como Wood.' **Ted arrugo la frente pensando en el atractivo Capitán de Quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor.**

'¡no aceptó, relájate!' **le dijo James alzando ambas manos para después mirarlo molesto.** '¿estás escuchando lo que digo?' **James le volvió hablar al ver pensativo a Ted.**

 _¿Cómo los voy a meter al castillo?_

'Necesito practicar. Fred y yo lo necesitamos.' **Esta vez se lo estaba pidiendo.** 'Y también necesitamos promocionar el frasco de piel molusquina. Ted necesitamos ideas.' **Lo miro ahora energético.** 'tu idea de la promoción es buena pero no sabemos cómo hacerlo…' **James hablaba y seguía hablando mientras Ted trataba de acomodar sus ideas.** '…porque estamos de acuerdo que tiene que ser algo masivo. La gente aquí corre los rumores tan pronto, ¡que Merlín! ¡Podemos hacer un caos!' **Ted parpadeo y bajo la mirada para ver a James. James vio como le sonreía lentamente. '** ¿Qué te pico ahora?' **James miro hacia atrás para ver si no había algún extraño insecto en la espalda de Ted.**

'¡JAMES ESO ES!' **James salto del susto cuando Ted grito al cielo con euforia. Lo miro extrañado y Ted volteo de nuevo a verlo a él con una sonrisa extasiada.** '¡Te quiero tanto!' **Lo cargo en su hombro y dio vueltas mientras James pataleaba para después reír; ya extrañaba este típico juego con Ted.**

'¡Bájame! ¡Ted!' **James reía.** **Ted lo miro y rio también.** '¡Ted!' **James se aferro a él divertido. Después de un par de vueltas Ted lo bajo y le entrego la escoba en la mano, todavía con esa sonrisa de emoción.**

'¡escúchame James! ¡Escúchame pequeño cumulo de cabellos en desorden!' **Despeino su cabello y de nuevo lo abrazo, James lo abrazo de vuelta; Ted se hincó para mirarlo a los ojos, puso cada mano en un hombro del muchacho de primero que lo miraba atento y emocionado.** '¿sabes porque la gente no quiere entrenar contigo James?' **James dejo caer sus hombros esperando unas palabras de aliento.** 'porque eres un desastre viviente, un fastidio incontrolable y una piedra en el zapato… Eres como una banshee a mitad de una resaca.' **James lo miro con la frente arrugada.** '¡y eso es genial James! ¡Eso es genial para mí!' **James sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.** 'necesito saber que puedes volar como dices que lo haces y como eres un Gryffindor sé que no me dirás que no…'

'Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué es Ted?' **Dijo James emocionado.**

'¡eso James! ¡Los valientes siempre sobreviven!' **James asintió emocionado.** 've por Fred y véanme en el patio de transformaciones. ¡Ustedes dos van hacer la practica más extrema de la historia! ¡van a promover esa cosa de la piel y van a mostrarle al mundo de que son los Weasleys capaz!' **James salto de la emoción.** '¡de lo que TÚ eres capaz!'

'¡no importa que este en primero!' **Ted lo señalo al escucharlo seguir su discurso, ambos se miraron emocionados.**

'¡exacto! Porque eres James Sirius Potter ¡por Merlín, Godric, Helga, Rowena y Salazar!'

'no, Salazar no.' **Dijo James. Ted asintió meditándolo.**

'demasiado aburrido.' **Dijeron los dos, después se miraron y se sonrieron.**

'¡como sea James! Solo tú puedes hacerlo.' **Puso todas sus esperanzas en él.**

'¿y crees que Alice caiga con esto?' **Dijo James ya envuelto en la emoción, estaba tan extasiado que se atrevía a preguntar lo que fuera sin importar que le dijera que no.**

'¡Pff… por supuesto! Solo mírate, ve quien eres. James… ¡Tienes el nombre de un criminal peligroso!' **James rio divertido.**

'¿creí que era inocente?' **James dijo con la ceja levantada. Ted asintió todavía sonriendo.**

'si bueno, empiezo a tener mis dudas.' **Dijo rápido Ted, pensando en el Sirius que había en el sauce boxeador.** '¡James eres el hijo de Harry Potter! si no es con esto, será con otra cosa.' **Ted dijo enserio.** 'primero le tienes que demostrar de lo que eres capaz de hacer. Mostrarle que no eres un niñito caprichoso sino un león.' **James asintió completamente convencido.**

'Tienes razón. Soy un león.'

'Ahora ve por Fred, Tornado.' **James asintió y corrió de inmediato por Fred. Ted sonrió y camino de inmediato por lo demás que les faltaba.**

'¡Ted!' **Ted se volvió al escuchar a James. El pequeño estaba todavía sonriendo emocionado pero poco a poco borro la sonrisa y lo miro con ojos inocentes.** 'por favor, no me mientas…' **Dijo James con nostalgia. Ted parpadeo confundido y negó comprendiéndolo.**

'Estaré ahí esperándote.' **Le dijo cruzando los dedos en señal de promesa. James ya completamente convencido se dio la vuelta y en un salto fue a buscar a Fred.**

 **OOoOO**

 **(PRESENTE)**

'…solo recuerden. Queda estrictamente prohibido que los vean!' **Ted se escuchaba hablando lo más serio posible pero tenía una cara de ansias que no ayudaba mucho, le sudaba la frente y no dejaba de mover sus manos expresivo.** '¡no pueden decirle a nadie! ¡Absolutamente a NADIE!' **Ted miro en especial a Sirius.** '¿de acuerdo?'

'no puedo creer que vayamos hacer esto.' **Peter dijo entrando al túnel.**

'Colagusano, cierra la boca antes de que Canuto te escuche…' **James le dio un golpe en el brazo, Peter se sobo de inmediato.** '¡listos acá! ¡Traigan al peludo problemita!' **James se arrisco las mangas y se preparo para ayudar a Remus.**

'…hablo enserio Hufflepuff!' **Sirius se escuchaba en las escaleras.** 'si le pones un dedo encima...'

'¡CANUTO!' **James se escucho dentro del túnel.** 'concéntrate.' **Sirius le gruño a Ted y camino a donde estaba James con Remus en la espalda que no dejaba de sudar de la fiebre. Ted lo siguió, cuando Sirius iba a entrar James le ayudo con Remus, Ted quería ayudar pero Sirius quitaba sus manos antes de que pudiera tocar a Remus.**

'¡Estoy tratando de ayudar soquete!' **le dijo Ted molesto pero Sirius lo empujo haciéndolo caer de espaldas.** 'y si lo entrego de vuelta a Azkaban…' **Dijo para sí el metamorfomago.**

'¿dijiste algo?' **Sirius pregunto ya dentro del túnel.**

'¡Nah!' **Se asomo por el túnel sonriente, Sirius lo miro alzo una ceja y volvió a empujarlo.** 'arggghhhh' **Gruño mientras Sirius rio volviendo con sus amigos. Ted por fin entró al túnel.** 'yo primero…' **Dijo Ted caminando hasta adelante, saco su varita y encendió la luz de ella.** 'voy a sacarte de aquí.' **Le dijo a Remus sonriendo tiernamente.**

'si, nosotros también…' **James se hizo presente y Ted se dio la vuelta avergonzado comenzando a caminar.**

'¡Que no lo toques!' **Grito Sirius desde atrás.**

'¡oblígame!'

'¿quieren callarse?' **Peter grito ya harto de esta ridícula discusión. James negó y empujo a Ted al frente para que les mostrara el camino.**

 **Caminaron hasta la entrada del túnel, se golpearon, rasguñaron, tropezaron, gritonearon (Ted y Sirius) pero por fin pudieron llegar hasta la entrada del túnel.**

'alto.' **Ted se detuvo en seco haciendo tropezar a los otros merodeadores.**

'casi tiro a Lunático idiota.'

'cierra el pico niña.' **Ted le dijo a Sirius.** 'espera, tú no…' **Ted se giro rápido y tenso los hombros, Peter se agacho salvando su ojo.** 'tú no deberías de estar cargándolo, ¡teníamos un acuerdo James!' **Ted miro caprichudo a James que solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'me dolió el hombro.' **James se defendió.** 'además dale algo de oportunidad, el también quiere acariciarlo.' **Ted y Sirius apretaron los labios molestos.**

'¡Deja de decir estupideces!' **Dijeron Ted y Sirius al mismo tiempo.**

'¡Pásaselo a James maldito pervertido!' **Ted empujo a Peter para alcanzar a Sirius que dio un par de pasos atrás poniendo fuera del alcance a Remus de Ted.**

'Yo no lo quiero…' **Dijo James indiferente.**

'¡no me importa! ¡Vas a cargarlo!' **Ted lo amenazo.** 'si no lo haces tú…' **Ted miro las opciones y aunque Peter estuviera más pequeño que Remus lo prefirió mas a él que a Sirius.** 'Tú lo vas hacer Peter.' **Le dijo en un tono de responsabilidad. Sirius rio sarcástico.**

'¿quieres que salga entero o en piezas?' **Sirius le remarco la estatura de Peter.** 'sin olvidar que es demasiado torpe.' **Peter arrugo la frente y le dieron muchísimas ganas de cargar a Remus solo para probarle al chico Black su error.**

'¡no me importa, no lo vas a cargar tú!' **Dijo Ted tratándolo de alcanzar.**

'Aléjate idiota, él es mi amigo. Tú eres el que no lo va a tocar…' **Sirius levantaba su pie para poner distancia, Ted lo aventaba.** 'voy a caerme…' **Le advirtió.**

'¡Dámelo entonces!' **Ted dijo harto.**

'¿¡Quieres callarlos!? Estoy comenzado a tener jaqueca…' **Peter le dijo a James que solo sonreía divertido. Miro a Peter y asintió.**

'¡Ya!' **James aplaudió.** '¡Ted! Se supone que tú nos vas a dar la indicación! ¿no?' **Ted cerró la boca y asintió aceptando su culpa.** 'y tu Sirius… deja manosear a Remus.' **Ted se volteo de golpe con Sirius.**

'¡lo sabia! ¡Déjalo en paz!'

'¡estás idiota! ¡él es mi amigo!' **James rio divertido. Peter solo negó cerrando los ojos.**

'son un par de tontos…' **Dijo recargándose en una de las paredes del túnel. Ted miro a James molesto y camino hacia adelante.**

'igual, te voy a estar vigilando…' **señalo a Sirius mientras caminaba al principio del túnel. Sirius bufo sin darle mucha importancia.** 'De acuerdo… solo…' **El chico de Hufflepuff miro su reloj, justo en el cambio de 11:59 a 12:00 del mediodía.** 'vamos Tornado…' **Dijo mirando hacia afuera. Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban tranquilos hasta que…**

'¡WOHOOOOOOO!' **Se escucharon un par de grititos agudos y después muchos de sorpresa y asco. Ted sonrió desde adentro.**

'¿qué es eso?' **James dijo preocupado tratando de asomarse pero Ted lo regreso de inmediato.** 'Es otro ataque.' **Ted asintió sonriendo.**

'Tranquilo, esto es perfecto.'

 **OOoOO**

'¡cabeza abajo voy pasando!' **Grito James al pasar por los pasillos del patio.** '¡ahyyy pero que feos estaaan!' **Todos los estudiantes se agachaban al ver la escoba, hubo un par que cayó gracias a la ráfaga de viento que despegaba la Saeta de Fuego de James (Harry).**

'¡Feliz Halloween Gente!' **Fred iba detrás, cubriendo a todos de una pasta negra que se soltaba de dos envases que instalaron en sus escobas. Todo lo que James no alcanzaba a salpicar bien por la alta velocidad de su escoba Fred lo cubría y bueno Louis Weasley solo les lanzaba mas, terminando el trabajo.**

'¿Qué es esto?' **Pregunto una Ravenclaw mirando la pasta que había manchado su túnica junto con su cara.**

'bueno es…' **Louis Weasley llego en su escoba, él iba un poco más lento porque todavía tenía complicaciones controlando su escoba.** 'es una mezcla hecha por…' **Antes de poder terminar con su explicación, Lucy llego furiosa empujo a Louis que necesito apoyarse en una columna del castillo para recuperar el control de la escoba. James miro molesto a Lucy por su culpa Louis estuvo a punto de caerse.**

'¡James! ¡Baja de esa escoba ahora mismo!' **Lucy Weasley acomodo sus lentes y señalo con su dedo índice la escoba de James.** 'Esta no es una zona de vuelo, mucho menos para tirar esos productos que estan prohib…' **Lucy fue callada por una plasta grande de piel molusquina. James rio.**

'cierra la boca Lucy, esto es solo el comienzo.' **Dijo James riendo.** 'vamos Louis lanzalé mas a esa fea y sígueme.' **Louis sonrió miro a Lucy y solo le sonrió para después seguir a James. Ya que Louis no hizo lo que James le sugirió Fred tomo otra plasta y se la lanzo a Lucy, la pequeña escupió la pasta y miro con horror como Fred le seguía lanzando mas de esa cosa en la piel. Ambos chicos rieron al ver a la chica gritar con horror.**

'¡Productos Weasleys!' **Grito el pelirrojo después de que el grito de la Ravenclaw llamara la atención de todos.** '¡de calidad y lo mejor es que no son tóxicos!'

'no tan tóxicos.' **Dijo James entre risas junto con Fred. El chico de lentes se alboroto el cabello para después salir disparado dando la vuelta. Lucy los miro molesta.**

'¡James!' **Grito el pelirrojo, James lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa, después de haber librado una curva estrecha.** '¡diferentes direcciones! ¡Así los tres abarcaremos más!'

'ustedes dos vayan juntos.' **Dijo James mirando como Louis se acercaba con dificultad.** 'bien hecho Louis.' **Aplaudio el esfuerzo de su primo.**

'lo sé… ya no es tan difícil.' **Dijo el rubio con las mejillas rojas del esfuerzo.** 'es solo que… el peso del product…woah…' **El chico tiro una gran cantidad de piel molusquina que le cayo a un par de Slytherins que gritaron molestas. James rio.**

'Pues lo hace bien.' **Fred señalo a las chicas completamente cubiertas.** **James asintió.**

'De acuerdo Louis, vas hacer tu propia ruta.' **Louis sonrió.** 'cubre a todos por igual.' **Louis asintió y emprendió el vuelo.** 'Fred…'

'tomare el tiempo hermano.' **Le mostro un cronometro. James asintió mirando fijamente el camino y se apoyó en la escoba para una mayor velocidad.** '¡ya está corriendo el cronometro!' **Fue suficiente para que James aumentara la velocidad de su escoba.**

 **Fred se divertía promocionando sus productos mientras que Louis se divertía haciendo algo diferente y James solo se concentraba en buscar más obstáculos para demostrarse que si podía volar como todo un profesional. Solo eran el trío de uniformes de Gryffindor, las escobas a alta velocidad, pasta y risas haciendo eco en todo el castillo.**

 **OOoOO**

'Te dije que esto es un caos…' **James le murmuro a Peter que escuchaba a la gente gritar con pánico.** '¡espera a que los veas!' **Dijo mirando a Ted ansioso.**

'Muy bien…' **Ted se asomo ya con el sauce quieto. Miro a todos los estudiantes correr al patio y supo que era el momento.** '¡detrás de mí, ahora!' **Ted salió de inmediato seguido por los cuatro merodeadores, Sirius tardo un minuto extra sacando con cuidado a Remus.** '¿Quieres moverte? ¡Esta es una oportunidad única tarado! ¡Mueve esas piernas princesa!' **Sirius gruño.**

'¡arghh ese idiota! ¡agradece que estas al frente imbécil, ya quisiera verte hacer esto con cuidado.' **Sirius gruño.**

'puedo hacerlo.' **Ted se detuvo y le dijo orgulloso.**

'Sehh claro, dejarías a Lunático peor que un rompecabezas.' **Sirius bufo y camino a reunirse con ellos.**

' .ha. no eres para nada gracioso.' **Rio sarcástico Ted. Peter empujo a Ted, su dolor de cabeza comenzaba a emerger cada vez que escuchaba la voz de esos dos.**

'¡Ted!' **James lo llamo entre dientes. Ted se volteo y se disculpo con una sonrisita para después volver al frente.**

 **Los estudiantes del colegio estaban tan distraídos por saber que era lo que estaba pasando que el asunto de Ted era lo que menos importaba, eso le daba puntos extras al metamorfomago que estaba a un pasillo de entrar al castillo. Peter miraba boquiabierto a los estudiantes, algunos con la piel destruida gracias a la pasta de los Productos Weasleys. Para el rubio del cuarteto era como una de esas películas de terror muggles.**

'¿Qué mierda les paso? ¿Qué es eso?' **Sirius trato de alejar a Remus de todos esos estudiantes.** '¡No mentías!' **Sirius le dijo a James que asintió con el autoestima al cien.** 'es imposible, Lunático se ve mejor…' **Dijo entre risas. Los otros dos merodeadores rieron también hasta que Ted los interrumpió.**

'¿Quieren dejar de bromear con eso? No es gracioso.' **Ted les dijo serio pero los chicos no dejaban de reír.** 'De acuerdo tal vez si es gracioso pero pudiste decirlo para cuando despertara.' **Dijo Ted sonriendo, Sirius lamento que Remus no estuviera despierto para que escuchara su broma.** 'continuemos; ya lo saben, si alguien los ve ignórenlos solo caminen. Caminen sin voltear a ver a nadie.'

'¿y qué tal si una de esas cosas quieren comernos? ¿Comen magos?' **Peter le pregunto a James como si fuera un experto en todo eso.** 'no van a comernos ¿verdad?' **Ted lo miro y negó.**

'esto sería mucho más sencillo con la capa de invisibilidad…' **Ted silencio a James cuando vio pasar a Lucy.**

'al parecer no van a comernos, solo buscan un punto de encuentro par… Espera.' **Ted se detuvo y volteo a ver a James.** '¿tienes una capa de invisibilidad?' **Dijo Ted volviendo al comentario de James. James asintió como si nada.**

 _¿Dónde…? Arghhh… ¡Harry!_

'¿y es tuya?' **Ted olvido completamente la situación. Peter miro a Sirius confundido.** 'me refiero a que si es tuya, tuya o…'

'¡Por Godric Gryffindor! ¿Enserio vamos a quedarnos hablar de eso?' **Sirius se adelanto y camino entre la gente aprisa.**

'¡no! ¡No! ¡NO!' **Ted lo siguió deprisa hasta alcanzarlo.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡Cuidado!' **Grito Louis cuando casi rebana a Alice Longbottom que tambaleo y si no hubiera sido por Molly hubiera caído de espaldas. Fred pasó detrás de él terminando de manchar a un par de niñas de su año.**

'¡Cielos Fred!' **Fue lo último que dijo Molly antes de ser rociada directamente por Fred.** '¿Qué es… iuggggh!' **Dijo al ver la pasta negra.** '¿Por qué se adhiere?' **Dijo Molly con los ojos bien abiertos.** 'más les vale que no sea algo toxico…' **Dijo la chica mirando su lindo cutis.**

'tranquila, se quita con agua, es una de sus ventajas.' **Dijo Fred al ver a la chica poner una cara de horror.** '¿Por qué no lo pruebas Alice? Vamos Louis…' **Alice cerró los ojos preparándose mentalmente para estar cubierta de esa cosa. Sabía que Fred era el tipo de persona imparable así que sería estúpido razonar con él. Pero antes de Louis la rociara, la chica fue tomada por la cintura y movida un par de metros para que no le cayera la pasta.** '¡James! ¡Dijimos que todos!' **Dijo Fred sonriente. Louis miro la pasta en el suelo.**

'a ella no chicos.' **Dijo James soltándola.** 'Ella no es como todos… y ya es hora que el mundo acepte que es la más hermosa.' **Alice lo miro con horror.**

'¡James!' **Dijo Alice cuando recupero el equilibrio.**

'De nada por cierto…' **James le sonrió desde su imponente Saeta de Fuego. Alice rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'¿Qué es todo esto?' **La chica de cabello purpura le pregunto mirando el caos que se comenzaba hacer.**

'solo una prueba de todo lo que puedo hacer…' **Dijo con ego mientras se recargaba en su escoba. Alice bufo cruzando los brazos.** 'he recorrido todo el castillo en tiempo record, mi tiempo es taaan bueno que todavía puedo pararme a conversar contigo, preciosa. Aunque si fuera por mi, detendría el tiempo por ti, Alice cielo.' **Alice le dio la espalda para volverse con Molly, James trono la boca y rápido le impidió el camino.** 'no he terminado.' **Le dijo directo.**

'pues yo sí. ¡Largo de aquí! ¡le diré a mi padre que fuiste tú!'

'Díselo, no me importa. Sera un honor saber que hablas de mi.' **Dijo James acercándose. Alice gruño con asco.** 'además si le dices, yo le diré al director que todo esto fue idea de Ted.' **Alice lo miro molesta.**

'¡no te atrevas a meter a Ted en esto!' **Lo amenazo con su dedo índice.** 'él no tiene la culpa de tus tonterías.'

'esto fue su idea.' **James dijo directo. Alice miro a su alrededor; la gente corría envuelta de caos y sorpresa.**

'Si, es el sello de Ted.' **Dijo Molly suspirando. James sonrió vencedor.**

'si me acusas, pues tal vez se me pueda salir que…'

'¡es tu hermano! No te atreverías.' **James sonrió socarrón.** '¿Cómo es que puedes estar en Gryffindor James?' **Alice lo miro confundida.**

'escucha Alice preciosa, en lo único que tienes que prestar atención es en lo que soy capaz de hacer, primor.' **Dijo James acercándose a ella. Alice apretó los labios mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas del coraje.**

'James… aléjate.' **Dijo apretando los dientes. James se acercaba con la escoba de ayuda para privarle de escapatoria.** '¡Aléjate niño!' **Dijo Alice desesperada.**

'5 minutos con diez…' **Fred le recordó a James. James se compuso y su rostro brillo. Alice respiro aliviada al tener de vuelta su espacio personal.**

'bueno te veo luego, primor.' **Dijo James guiñándole el ojo, ni siquiera vio el gesto de desprecio de Alice porque salió como bala por el pasillo.**

'¡pero qué odioso!' **Alice agito sus brazos furiosa y fue callada por una plasta de piel molusquina que se le cayó accidentalmente a Louis.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿Se te acabaron las neuronas? ¡No puedes salir así como así!' **Ted le regaño pero Sirius lo miro rodando los ojos con fastidio.**

'¡Dijiste que no nos iba hacer nada!' **Sirius le contesto agresivo, James y Peter llegaron.**

'De acuerdo… ¿Adonde ahora?' **Pregunto James rápido, la túnica que Remus llevaba estaba tan sudada que eso solo significaba una cosa: el chico estaba muy mal.**

'¡Vámonos ya!' **Dijo Peter cerca de James y miraba con asco a los estudiantes con la piel quemada y con escamas.** '¡a tu cuarto! ¡A dónde sea!' **Dijo Peter nervioso.**

'bien síganme…' **Ted emprendió el camino a la casa de Hufflepuff.**

'¡Ted!' **Ted se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa voz.** '¡Ted! El profesor Longbottom te esta… ahhh!' **Kai fue arrollada por un grupo de Gryffindors que iban al patio.**

'¡están en todas partes!' **Gritaba uno.**

'¡Ted!' **Grito de vuelta Kai, mientras se acercaba.**

'demonios.' **Dijo Ted nervioso cerrando los puños y mirando al techo. Los merodeadores se miraron entre si.**

'¿es una de los tuyos?' **Dijo James mirando a la chica, Sirius alzo ambas cejas y sonrió al ver a la chica.** '¿va ayudarnos?'

'espero que si…' **Sirius sonrió coqueto, James le sonrió al mirarlo. Peter le dio un manotazo.**

 _¿Enserio? ¿En un momento así?_

'¡no!' **Dijo Ted como si le doliera la idea.** 'de hecho todo lo contrario….' **Dijo Ted con preocupación.** '¡Tienen que irse! ¡Yo los alcanzo luego!'

'¿Qué?' **Sirius lo miro con fastidio.** '¿vas a dejarnos?'

'¿¡con ellos!?' **Peter miro a los estudiantes deformes.**

'¡no!' **Ted dijo fuerte cuando comenzó a sentir los ataques verbales.** 'solo tengo que encargarme de esto…' **Dijo Ted rápido.** 'les prometo que voy a ir en cuanto…'

'¡Ted!' **Alguien jalo su túnica, Ted salto del susto. James y los demás comenzaban a ser atropellados por las personas, preocupados por Remus decidieron subir las escaleras.** '¡Ted funciono!

'Oh… eres tú.' **Abrió los ojos al ver a James Sirius frente a él con la escoba en la mano y el cabello tan despeinado como el suyo, como el de James. Miro de reojo hacia atrás y se movió de manera que James no notara al pequeño.** '¿Qué haces aquí?' **James noto su cara de preocupación.**

'ya entiendo tratas de encubrirme.' **James asintió mirando a su alrededor emocionado.** 'Por eso murmuramos.' **Ted se golpeo la frente, frustrado. James rio y lo volvió a ver.** '¿Por qué tienes ese aspecto? Tu cabello parece una escoba quemada…' **Dijo James sonriente. Ted negó nervioso.** '¡lo logre Ted! Hice un record in-su-pe-ra-ble…' **Ted asintió mirando a su alrededor para que nadie lo viera. Los alumnos seguían corriendo sin destino preguntándose qué había pasado. '** ¡Estoy seguro Ted!'

'¡Ted!' **Kai se escucho más cerca. Ted sintió la presión encima, miro a los merodeadores que aunque estuvieran en la esquina de las escaleras seguían siendo empujados por la gente. Y James Sirius no dejaba de hablar presionando más su cerebro.**

'¡James!' **Ted lo detuvo y se agacho para mirarlo a los ojos.** '¡James necesito que me hagas un favor!' **James lo miro serio, algo andaba mal, era muy raro ver a Ted con esa mirada de preocupación.** 'enserio necesito tu apoyo en algo…' **James arrugo la frente, confundido.** 'necesito que hagas esto por mí y no falles.' **Los ojos de Ted estaban suplicándole y eso solo significaba que era algo muy importante.** 'no me importa meterme en problemas tú lo sabes pero…' **Ted volteo la cabeza hacia los merodeadores que se miraban perdidos. James siguió su mirada y también los vio.**

'es en lo que has estado ocupado.' **Dijo el inteligente chico. Ted medito un poco en su respuesta, esto era un arma de dos filos pero si quería su ayuda tenía que ser sincero con James. Así que asintió.**

'necesito que los escondas. No hagas preguntas ahora, ni hables con ellos—ni hables con nadie. Solo… escóndelos hasta que yo llegue.' **Le dijo Ted al ver a Kai a un par de metros de James.** 'ya te contare todo…' **Lo iba a castigar y adiós a esta oportunidad de oro.** 'solo necesi…' **James hizo que girara su mirada a él, apretó sus cachetes para que se miraran a los ojos.**

'Es _CarpeDiem._ ' **Le dijo rápido. Ted asintió todavía con la mano de James en sus cachetes. Lo soltó y Ted se levanto para enfrentar a Kai.**

'gracias campeón.' **Dijo el metamorfomago dándole impulso en el brazo cuando cruzo con él para llegar a los otros chicos. Kai llego de inmediato sin alcanzar a James, porque Ted le había estorbado al darle ese impulso.**

'Ted, ese chico…' **Kai le dijo furiosa a Ted pero el metamorfomago tomo su mano y le sonrió.**

'creo que nos ocupan acá Kai…' **Dijo Ted metiéndola al caos, sin dejar que le diera una explicación.**

 _Puedes hacerlo James…_

'¡Vengan conmigo!' **James les dijo a los merodeadores rápido mientras subía las escaleras sin mirar atrás, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que le estaba dando Ted.**

 **James subió rápido, salto con la escoba en la mano, no sabía quién eran ellos pero no importaba, si Ted se lo había pedido de esa manera era porque era algo importante. Así que con cada escalón que subía perdonaba a Ted por haberlo ignorado estos días… pero también se sentía traicionado por elegirlos antes que a él. Eso ya lo arreglaría con el chico de Hufflepuff después. Finalmente era su hermano… el problema eran ellos… a ellos no los conocía, a ellos no los admiraba, ellos eran solo los secuestradores del tiempo de Ted. Ellos solo eran la razón por la cual Ted lo había olvidado, así que no había porque tenerles compasión… Se giro rápido y vio que los tres desconocidos seguían al pie de las escaleras.**

'¿¡Qué creen que hacen!?' **James les grito desde arriba, los tres voltearon porque presintieron que ese grito era para ellos.**

'Me lleva Walburga…' **Dijo Sirius con los ojos bien abiertos.**

'es… es…' **Dijo Peter sin poder articular la siguiente palabra cuando lo acepto miro a James de reojo. El chico estaba boquiabierto, pálido y estático cual estatua.**

'¡Hey! ¡Ustedes!' **James cerro la boca impactado, una versión pequeña de si, le estaba gritando. Asintió y se señalo así mismo titubeando. El pequeño de primero asintió desesperado.** '¡Sí, tú, Muévete!' **Le dijo demandante.** '¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!' **Estaban seguros que lo hacían más por la impresión que por la consecuencia.** 'y que quede claro que si los estoy ayudando es porque Ted me lo pidió…' **Siguieron aprisa al niño de Gryffindor.**

'solo para estar seguros… ¿los tres vimos lo mismo?' **Dijo Sirius mirando la espalda del chico y mirando a James que caminaba boquiabierto.**

'el mismo cabello… Ahora entiendo porque estamos en el apocalipsis.' **Dijo Peter analizando la idea de dos James Potter.**

'¡Apúrense!' **Grito el pequeño llegando a un lugar que los tres merodeadores conocían bien; la torre de Gryffindor.**

'¿seguro que dijo futuro?' **Sirius no dejaba de quitarle los ojos a ese pequeño niño que se escabullía entre la gente como lluvia en las alcantarillas.**

'¡Eres tú!' **Dijo Peter tocando a James del brazo.** '¡Merlín eres tú!'

'pero no conocemos a Ted.' **Dijo James confundido mientras trataban de alcanzar al pequeño de Gryffindor.** 'si fuera yo… lo conoceríamos. ¿Viste como le habló… hable…? ¡no sé! ¡Además! ¿Dónde están ustedes?' **Dijo James mirando al pequeño.**

'tienes razón, si fuera el pasado estaría a tu lado…' **Peter miro de reojo a Sirius.**

'¿y qué me dicen de mí?' **Se incluyo en la plática, Sirius y James asintieron recordando que él estaba ahí también. Sirius choco contra un chico de Slytherin. Peter siguió junto con James haciendo que Sirius tuviera que subir aprisa para alcanzar a sus amigos.**

'…que me dices de una realidad paralela… ¿recuerdan la clase de Defensa Contra… ¡Demonios!' **Dijo harto chocar contra la gente.** '¡Estoy pasando aquí!' **Le grito a un par de Ravenclaws que se habían quedado a ver su piel cambiar. El par lo miro ofendido pero le dio permiso.** 'Gracias.' **Dijo volviéndose con James y Peter.** 'está todo igual como para decir que estamos en el futuro.' **Sirius dijo mirando los cuadros. Hasta que se estampo con la espalda de James que se detuvo en seco.** 'oye…' **Dijo recuperando el equilibrio.** '¿Qué haces?'

'no sé tú pero yo no quiero acercarme…' **Dijo James analizando al pequeño que estaba frente al cuadro de la señora Gorda.** 'no es que tenga miedo pero… es… soy…' **Dijo tragando saliva.**

'¡por aquí!' **Dijo James Sirius entrando por el cuadro.** '¿qué esperan?' **Salió rápido porque no los escucho entrar. Peter fue el primero en entrar, un chico con piel de dragón le paso a lado, suficiente para que buscara un refugio.**

 _¿y qué tal si Ted y ese niño son mis…? ¡No!_

'oye.' **Sirius llamo a James que se encontraba confundido con todo esto.** 'sea lo que sea, lo vamos a solucionar ¿sí? somos nosotros, Cornamenta… somos merodeadores. Si podemos con esto...' **Señalo a Remus que iba totalmente inconsciente.** 'seguro podemos con él…' **Señalo la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor. James asintió creyendo en todo lo que decía Sirius.** 'además es solo un niño.'

'cierto. Y si soy yo… pues no habrá problema, él va amarnos.' **Dijo James positivo. Sirius le dio la razón.**

'Exacto. No creo que odie a su tío Sirius...' **James asintió de acuerdo y cuando un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor salieron para ver qué pasaba afuera, ellos aprovecharon para entrar.** 'deberías de estar feliz hombre, tienes un miniyo.' **Dijo Sirius entrando a la sala común. James finalmente se rindió, pensó las cosas y se dio cuenta que lo que decía Sirius era cierto; tenía un miniyo. Y en lo que a él le respectaba este si se parecía a él.**

'Tiene una escoba… y esa forma de hablar…'

'y los lentes.' **Dijo Sirius como dato importante. James asintió más animado.**

'Seh… este si se parece a mí. No como el otro…' **James recordó la personalidad de Ted.**

'¿Qué otro?' **Dijo Sirius todavía mirando a su amigo que solo negó dándole poca importancia. Se asomaron para ver la sala común, solo había un estudiante en los sillones cerca de la chimenea, parecía estar en otro lugar porque no hizo ningún movimiento cuando entraron a la habitación, solo asentía ligeramente y al parecer veía le fuego de la chimenea.**

'A los sillones de la esquina. Peter… pon de espaldas ese.' **Susurro quien traía cargando a Remus.**

'tranquilo Canuto, no parece escucharnos…' **Dijo Peter con malicia.** 'si estamos en el futuro…' **Afirmo, James alzo una ceja, confundido.**

'¿cómo lo sabes?' **Peter sonrió y señalo al estudiante que estaba en la chimenea.**

'no escucha nada… al entrar di un grito descomunal y ni siquiera se movió…' **Dijo Peter alegre.** 'me acerque porque creí que eran una de esas horribles cosas y me di cuenta que solo tiene unos cables pegados en las orejas, es como si la tuvieran en un trance, porque a ratos golpea el sillón…'

'¿unos cables?' **Dijo Sirius arrugando la frente.** '¿te refieres a que están conectados a su cuerpo?' **Peter asintió rápido. Sirius miro a James con horror.** '¿Qué clase de época es esta? Estar conectado a algo…'

'no es esclavitud Canuto…' **James rio sabiendo a donde iba. Sirius rio y asintió.** 'por supuesto que no.' **Le dijo cuando estaba a punto de acomodar a Remus.** 'tal vez deberí…' **un golpe de escoba recibió a James en el estomago, Sirius se alcanzo a detener si no hubiera derribado a los tres.**

'¡Cornamenta!' **Sirius miro a James abrazando su estomago con dolor. Mejor decidió cargar a Remus, con lo que había visto de este tiempo no sabía que tan seguro pudiera estar en ese sillón.**

'odio… esta… época…' **Dijo James con poco aire mientras abrazaba su estomago con fuerza. Tenía la cara roja aguantando la respiración porque el golpe lo había sofocado.**

'¿Quiénes son?' **James Sirius apretó bien el mango de la escoba y los amenazo con ella.** 'yo sé como luce la pasta y créeme no es así.' **Dijo señalando a Remus que solo dejaba ver su brazo mordisqueado y ensangrentado.** '¿ustedes se lo hicieron verdad? ¿Con eso tienen amenazado a mi hermano?'

'¿¡enserio es tu hermano!?' **James dijo con dolor, James Sirius volvió a levantar la escoba amenazándolo con ella. James dio un paso atrás.**

'hey niño tranquilo, solo…' **James Sirius lanzo un golpe con la escoba, Sirius empujo a Peter que cayó al sillón.** '¡Basta! Solo vas a lastimarlo.' **Dijo Sirius rápido asegurándose que Remus estuviera bien. James comenzó a tener la ligera duda de que ese pequeño no iba a ser una perita en dulce para ellos.** 'él es mi amigo.' **Dijo rápido el de ojos grises. El niño volvió a intentar golpearlo.** '¿qué demonios le sucede a la gente aquí? ¡Está herido!'

'¡Seguro Ted lo golpeo, porque ustedes le querían hacer lo mismo!' **Sirius bufo.** 'eso explica porque estaba tan estresado, él tenía sangre en la camisa y tú traes su túnica.' **James señalo a Remus que iba cubierto con la túnica de Ted.**

'ese tonto no puede ni con Lunático así, ese Ted es tan patético…' **Sirius se echo a reír pero un golpe de James Sirius no tardo en callarlo. Sirius soltó a Remus que se deslizo para chocar contra el piso. Gracias a Peter y a James que alcanzaron a reaccionar el licántropo quedo ileso de golpe. Sirius se apuro y ayudo a sus otros tres amigos con Remus.**

'No entiendo… ¿Por qué quiere que los esconda? ¡Hablen!' **Dijo James con fastidio. Los tres merodeadores se miraron entre sí.** 'me dijo que era un secreto así que…' **suspiro el chico.** 'pero es que ustedes parecen taaaaan bobos.' **Peter arrugo la frente, miro a sus amigos pero al parecer a ellos sorprendentemente no les molesto.**

'¿Qué fue todo eso de allá afuera.' **James cambio el tema de conversación, a ellos también les habían dicho que se callaran.** 'la gente se veía…'

'horrible.' **Dijo James Sirius orgulloso mirando su escoba.** 'Fue un entrenamiento.' **Peter negó, no podía creerlo, todo lo que decía Ted era cierto.** 'Ted va a estar fascinado, ¡lo hice!' **Dijo James olvidándose de lo que antes pasaba.** 'a esta hora mañana todos van a saber mi nombre… mas.' **Peter miro de reojo a James.**

'Si, definitivamente es algo tuyo.' **Dijo el rubio. En eso Remus se quejo, estaba en una terrible posición entre los brazos de dos de sus amigos y media espalda de uno.**

'Lunático…' **Dijo Sirius al sentir la sangre del licántropo adherirse a su piel.** 'necesitamos darle esa poción.' **Sirius les llamo a los otros dos merodeadores. James Sirius Potter seguía hablando y fantaseando solo, de hecho ya había caminado varios pasos lejos de él.**

'creí que iba a llevarnos con el par de raros de ayer.' **Dijo Peter mirando la sala común, había muy pocas cosas que habían cambiado, tal vez los muebles se veían mas nuevos, la alfombra no tan descocida pero el mismo color escarlata seguía impreso en todas partes.**

'Si este es el mismo castillo que conocemos, tenemos que llevarlo a la torre de Ravenclaw. Esos dos son de ahí ¿cierto?' **Dijo Sirius, James se acomodo a Remus, Peter negó no le pareció una buena idea.**

'no Canuto, es demasiado peligroso… no sabemos qué…' **algo se quebró y se hizo añicos, los tres merodeadores se voltearon de inmediato alertas.**

'solo es minitu.' **Dijo Sirius sonriendo al ver al pequeño revisando su escoba antes de aquella vasija de decoración.** '¿crees que sea tu hijo?' **Dijo Sirius con algo de miedo en la voz. Jamás se había imaginado a ninguno de ellos como padre. Para él sería esto siempre, la misma juventud alocada por siglos siguientes. James sonrió y dejo caer sus hombros.**

 **Remus se quejo moviéndose ligeramente.**

'chicos… ¿desde cuándo Lunático gotea?' **Dijo Peter sintiendo un líquido entre sus dedos.** 'Tenemos que…'

'demonios…' **Sirius lo reviso y él también tenía sangre en los brazos.** 'Cornamenta…'

'larguémonos de aquí, luego buscamos a Ted.' **Dijo James sin pensarlo. Los tres merodeadores caminaron hasta que un grito los detuvo.**

'¡James!' **James se quedo estático al escuchar su nombre, apretó mas a Remus y robóticamente se giro a ver quien lo llamaba.** '¿¡qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!?' **El miniyo de James estaba con las manos arriba y una cara de espanto ante una pelirroja que se acababa de levantar de ese sillón cercano a la chimenea, tenía unos audífonos de los cuales escuchaba música a todo volumen por lo que su tono de voz era elevado.** '¡ME DISTE UN SUSTO!' **Dijo la pelirroja con ambas manos en la cintura.** '¡ERES ENSERIO UN FASTIDIO!' **Los merodeadores se quedaron helados, no movían ni un centímetro de su cuerpo para no ser descubiertos.**

'¡Deja de gritar! la gente se va a enterar que tienes un problema MENTAL!'

'¿¡QUE!?' **dijo (grito) la bella Dominique.** '¿¡QUE DIJISTE BUSARAJO MAL FORMADO!?' **por fin la chica se quito los audífonos.** '¿Qué demonios te paso? ¿Le pediste a un Colacuerno que te peinara?' **Se burlo de su cabello. James que seguía mirando la escena arrugo la frente para después mirar de reojo su cabello, sonrió al ver que James Sirius empujo a la estudiante para defenderse.** '¿A dónde crees que vas estrella de Quidditch? ¡Tienes que recoger eso!'

'¡Recógelo tú! Yo tengo cosas que hacer…' **Dominique se cruzo de brazos y lo miro con fastidio.**

'Yo no voy a recogerlo Potter.' **James miro a Sirius, eso solo confirmaba que ese pequeño si era familiar suyo.** 'Además ¿Qué cosas tienes que hacer?' **La chica se detuvo y lo miro malvadamente.** '¿No me digas? Vas a ir a "entrenar".' **James Sirius se giro y la miro molesto.** 'deberías de dejar eso por la paz…' **Dijo Dominique volviéndose a sentar en el sillón.** 'nadie te quiere cerca… mucho menos te quieren cerca del equipo de Quidditch.'

'¡Ted si!' **Dominique bufo divertida.** 'él me dijo que iba a entrenar conmigo.'

'Ted fue obligado a entrenarte y de alguna forma evita ese castigo, acéptalo.' **Dijo la chica mientras buscaba una canción perfecta para el momento.** 'Así que no te hagas ilusiones renacuajo.' **Por alguna razón poderosa ninguno de los merodeadores se movió, ni siquiera Remus se quejaba en ese momento, todos (excepto Remus) tenían puesta la mirada entre los dos primos.**

'¡Claro que no! Ted…'

'Ted, Ted, Ted… ¿hasta cuándo van a dejar de decir ese nombre? Empieza a irritarme…' **Dijo la chica volviéndose a poner los audífonos. Sirius sonrió dándole la razón a la chica.** 'enserio James… si de verdad quieres entrar al equipo tienes que buscar tu propi…' **James llego y le jalo los audífonos.** '¡oye!'

'solo lo dices para molestarme, pero yo sé que es mentira. ¡Fue idea de Ted todo esto!' **James le mostro la escoba, la chica barrio al pequeño junto con su instrumento de vuelo y volvió a su iPod.** 'me dio un plan de vuelo riguroso, eso junto con la promoción de la pasta de piel molusquina por todo el castillo.' **Dominique miro de reojo a James, conocía esa pasta de la que hablaba.**

'a ver… ¿Qué?' **Dijo la chica temiendo lo peor.** '¿Cómo que promoción? ¿Qué hiciste James?' **y no era que le preocupara su primo, sino que había un evento importante que relacionaba esa pasta; si, la fiesta de Halloween.** '¡Esa pasta iba a ser rociada ilegalmente!'

'la rociamos mientras volábamos.' **Dominique se quedo boquiabierta mirándolo con furia. Negó golpeado y cerró los puños.** 'y no tienes idea de cómo Alice me…'

'¡no puedo creer que lo hicieras! ¿Qué tienes en el cerebro James? ¡La fiesta!' **Se tiro al sillón de espaldas tapándose los ojos y remolineándose molesta.** '¡arghhhhh!'

'si eso no es una señal de huida, no sé que sea.' **Murmuro Peter, James y Sirius asintieron y caminaron lento a la salida mientras seguían escuchando a la chica gritonearle al pequeño.**

'¿Vamos a dejarlo ahí?' **Sirius se compadeció del chico. Peter asintió.**

'vamos no es como si pudiéramos hacer nada… además tiene esa escoba.' **James medito la idea y asintió. Dominique gritaba y gritaba… James Sirius comenzó aburrirse y miro de reojo la sala, sus ojos encontraron a esos tres a punto de salir por el cuadro. Recordó que tenía que esconderlos.**

'¿A dónde creen que van? No pueden salir de aquí…' **James corrió deprisa por ellos.**

'caminen caminen…' **Peter se acelero cuando escucho al pequeño, jaló un poco a Remus que se quejo de dolor.**

'¡oye idiota cuidado con lo que haces!' **Sirius le dijo molesto.**

'¡James aun no termino contigo!' **Dijo Dominique levantándose del sillón. James corrió por los chicos que intentaban escapar.**

'¡Ted me dijo que…'

'¡deja a Ted en paz!' **Dominique lo alcanzo y le dio un manotazo en la cabeza, James Sirius se volteo a verla molesto.** '¡mas te vale encontrarle una solución a tu desastre cerebro de nuez!' **Peter rio, le comenzó a parecer muy graciosa la situación, una chica gritándole a la copia de James. Épico.** '¡quiero mi fiesta!' **Le advirtió con el dedo índice, James se revolvió el cabello y le dijo:**

'hay cosas mucho mas importantes ahora que tu estúpida fiesta!'

'¿Cómo cuales bola de pelos parlante?' **Le contesto Dominique en el mismo volumen. James hizo la cabeza hacia atrás porque le calo el sonido.** 'no hay nada más importante que…' **James Sirius la calló y señalo a los chicos. Dominique arrugo la frente y miro a los chicos.** '¿ellos qué?' **Sirius sintió que un borde de su corazón se había quebrado al escuchar eso.**

'Ted me pidió que los escondiera, pero me dijo que no le dijer… ¡demonios!' **Dijo golpeándose la cabeza.** '¡y te lo dije a ti! seguro iras a correr…' **Dominique miro a los chicos e indiferente volvió al sofá.**

'me tiene sin cuidado lo que ese fenómeno y tú se traen en manos. Además James…' **Dominique abrió una revista mágica de corazón.** 'bájate de tu patética nube, el mundo no gira alrededor de ti.' **Peter sonrió con todos los dientes mientras que James miraba de la misma manera que James Sirius a la chica pelirroja.** '¿yo ir a contarle tu secretito? Como si tuviéramos ocho años…' **Dijo Dominique hojeando**

 **la revista.**

'¡Oye!' **ambos James dijeron al unísono. Dominique alzo ambas cejas sin quitarle los ojos a la revista. James Sirius miro molesto a James que decidió mejor cerrar el pico.**

'Fue solo un impulso lo siento…' **Dijo James al ver la cara de regaño de Peter.**

'¡ustedes no se van a ir de aquí! ¿no lo entienden o están descerebrados?'

'¡hey!' **Dijo Peter molesto, ya le estaba pegando todas las horas sin dormir.** 'cierra la boca niño.' **Peter se disculpo con James, pero es que el chico ya lo había irritado demasiado. James Sirius lo miro de pies a cabeza, abrió la boca pero la voz de Dominique lo interrumpió.**

'hasta ellos te callan…' **Dijo entre risas.** 'Agradécele eso a Ted.' **Dijo con sarcasmo para después tararear una canción.** 'el poderoso Ted que te mando a cuidar su secreto…' **Dijo la chica burlona subestimando a los chicos. Los miro de nuevo, esta vez se detuvo a observarlos para poder seguir con las burlas. El primero tenía el uniforme arrugado, fuera de su lugar, estaba sucio; el otro con el cabello tan despeinado como el de James Sirius. Dominique rio con fuerza pero continuo mirando. Todos con una cara de cansancio y confusión…**

 _Seguro son uno de sus grupos de amigos raros…_

 **Paso con el otro, estaba igual que los primeros dos, este era más pequeño, de hecho esté tenía la cara roja… del esfuerzo, porque parecía estar cargando algo… alguien… el último chico que iba cubierto de un par de túnicas; Dominique alzo el cuello para tener una mejor vista y…**

'¡AAAHHHH!' **Dominique se fue de espaldas al ver a "Ted"; un Ted bastante herido.** '¿¡que le paso!?' **se levanto con el cabello en la cara, lo quito de inmediato y miro otra vez con horror, después miro a su primo.** **Estaba segura que todo era su culpa…** '¿¡Que le hiciste!? ¡Ustedes y sus estúpidas ideas!' **James alzo las manos inocente. Y segundos después arrugo la frente ¿porque creía que había sido él?**

'¡mis ideas no son estúpidas!'

'¡está sangrando! ¡Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería! ¿¡Porque no lo llevaron a la enfermería!? ¡Por Merlín esa es sangre!' **James ni siquiera se había detenido a ver de lo que hablaba, lo último que recordaba era a tres chicos siguiéndolo y ahora su prima hablaba de sangre…** '¿Qué le hiciste?' **La chica le dio un golpe a James Sirius que se quejo de inmediato.**

'¡oye! ¡yo no hice nada! Ted solo me dijo que…' **Dominique lo calló.**

'shhh… esperen.' **se detuvo y pensó. Los otros merodeadores se quedaron estáticos, la pelirroja parecía estar realmente concentrada, nadie se sintió digno de interrumpirla. Después Dominique parpadeo como si hubiera despertado de su trance y miro a James Sirius para que de un momento a otro lo señalara juzgándolo por completo.** '¿no es una de sus bromas verdad?' **James Sirius arrugo la frente sin entender de lo que hablaba su prima, pero para alguien como Dominique eso solo significaba que era sospechoso.** 'si claro…' **los conocía, sobre todo a James y a Ted: "no eran más que una banda de payasos, bufones que se la pasaban molestando a todo mundo solo para pasar un buen rato". Sin importar los posibles ataques al corazón. Así que camino hacia el supuesto Ted y le dio una bofetada. Los tres merodeadores se quedaron boquiabiertos.** '¡basta de juegos Ted!' **James Sirius corrió para detenerla, la empujo y Dominique lo empujo a él para poder seguir con "Ted".**

'¿¡Estás loca!?' **los cuatro dijeron con el mismo tono de indignación. James Sirius se puso en medio de ella y Remus. Dominique los miro extrañados y se volvió entonces a los chicos mayores que los acompañaban.**

'¿qué es lo que les suce…?' **nuevamente quedo boquiabierta al ver al trió.** '¡Ah!' **un nuevo grito invadió la sala común de Gryffindor. Y es que para la tercera vez que los vio; al chico de anteojos lo conecto inmediatamente con todo el linaje Potter, no habían ojos verdes, así que no era Harry, ni tampoco era el insoportable de su primo porque lo tenía en frente… y no había, no podía existir alguien tan parecido a ellos en el castillo, a menos que fuera Ted, pero entonces miro al chico malherido, si no era Ted entonces… y luego ese chico de ojos grises y el otro de ojos azules de estatura más pequeña y nariz respingada… Dominique se quedo helada. Respiro un par de veces con los ojos bien abiertos, la piel incluso se le palideció. Después miro de vuelta a su primo y exploto con él.** '¿¡qué demonios te pasa!? ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!' **Era un chillido más bien, era agudo y largo. James cerró los ojos por el potente grito…** '¡no puedo creer lo tonto que eres!' **Le arrojo una serie de cojines a James Sirius. Porque estaba segura que si alguien tenía estas ideas peligrosas y estúpidas era el mayor de los Potter. El chico por su parte no entendía porque le lanzaba cosas, él no sabía lo que estaba pasando tampoco.** '¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿¡Por qué los trajiste!?' **Dijo todavía con la voz chillona y sintiendo los nervios por las venas, era imposible que dejara de lanzar cojines o lo cualquier cosas que se encontrara.**

'¿¡de que estás hablando!?' **James Sirius por fin se defendió, alzo sus brazos para que la pelirroja notara que él tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando.** '¡deja de aventarme cosas!' **Dominique miro a su primo enserio no parecía estar al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, aun así, Dominique sabia lo hábil que era para mentir, sobre todo ese y Ted juntos.**

'¡por favor! ¡No creas que no conozco el grado de malicia que tienen! ¡Sobre todo tú, cuatro ojos!' **James arrugo la frente ofendido, como si se lo hubieran dicho directamente a él.**

'sabes que, creo que el maquillaje te comió el cerebro.' **James Sirius dijo tratando de callarla.** 'Te estoy diciendo que Te…'

'¡Escúchame bien James vas a regresarlos ahora mismo, o te prometo que voy a llamar a tu madre!' **La pelirroja lo volvía amenazar con su dedo índice y lo miraba con una cara arrugada y peligrosa, James Sirius contesto solo con un quejido.** '¡hablo enserio, mandrágora podrida!' **Peter estaba disfrutando tanto el show, reía en silencio de todas las caras del pequeño.**

'¡Que Ted me pidió que los escondiera!' **Dominique se quedo boquiabierta y furiosa al mismo tiempo, miro a Remus y la teoría se creó en su cerebro y tenía sentido. Cuando pensó en Ted solo se le vino las ganas de partirle la cara.**

'¡pero tenía que ser ese fenómeno!' **Bufo furiosa, aventó al sillón al pequeño James que se quejo y camino con otro rostro completamente diferente a los merodeadores. Era la primera vez desde hace mucho que no sabía que decir. Se encontraba frente a verdaderos héroes de guerra… la mayoría de ellos.** '¿como…? ¡Hola!' **dijo amable con su mano en el aire para después acomodar su rojo cabello. Los chicos solo hicieron un ademan robóticamente. Esto era igual de incomodo.** 'que...'

'necesitamos curarlo.' **James dijo con rapidez antes de que fuera atropellado por las palabras de la chica que lo miraba como si fuera una estrella de rock, Dominique sintió un escalofrío cuando lo escucho hablar y es que era como ver a Harry pero con esa picardía de su primo.** 'sabemos que poción necesita y donde esta, pero al parecer si lo llevamos a la enfermería…' **James le hablo claro porque la chica parecía entender que ellos no pertenecían a ese tiempo.**

'estarán en problemas' **Dominique termino la oración del animago, mientras que se atrevió a mirar a Remus de reojo, asintió nerviosa. Esto era demasiado para ella, pero por alguna razón le empezaba a gustar, aunque claro era muy orgullosa para admitirlo, sobre todo con James Sirius a su lado. Con quien se volteo solo para reclamarle** '¿escuchaste eso cerebro de troll? ¡Están en problemas por tu culpa!' **James Sirius levanto los brazos cansado que le echaran sin haber hecho nada, Dominique solo lo hizo para molestarlo, era uno de sus deportes favoritos.** '¡claro!' **volvió y les sonrió a los merodeadores.** '¿Por qué no toman asiento? Yo conseguiré esa poción que dicen.' **La pelirroja caminaba de espaldas mirándolos, pero antes de salir se regreso para decirle un par de cosas a su James.** 'escúchame bien mocoso, si les provocas otro problema—por más mínimo que sea—te prometo que mientras yo esté no entraras al equipo de Quidditch!' **James refunfuño al escucharla, volteo a ver a los tipos desconocidos de Ted y les echó toda la culpa.** '¡Un problema mas plumero y llamare a tu madre.' **James Sirius no podía creer que lo estuviera amenazando; él no había hecho nada. Dominique se despidió con una sonrisa amable de los otros cuatro y salió corriendo nerviosa de la sala común.**

'eso fue sencillo.' **Peter dijo asintiendo.** 'deberíamos de…' **señaló el sillón.** 'ya no puedo cargarlo mas, no así.' **Sirius lo miro con fastidio pero pensó que sería mejor para Remus descansar en el sofá que en sus brazos. Así que lo llevaron al sillón en donde se encontraba Dominique minutos atrás.** '¿Qué es eso?' **Dijo Peter mirando el iPod de la chica. Sirius lo miro con la frente arrugada y lo pateo al suelo.**

'sea lo que sea, no va a tocar a nuestro Remus…' **James lo miro de reojo sonriendo divertido.** '¿Qué? ¿Viste a esa loca?' **James rio negando.**

'como digas papá Canuto…' **James termino por acomodar a Remus, mientras Sirius le ayudo sonrojado de las mejillas.**

'Esa loca es mi prima.' **James Sirius dijo con una voz fría. Los tres merodeadores se voltearon a verlo.** 'y no va a dejarme jugar Quidditch por su culpa.' **Esta vez había rencor en su voz.**

'tranquilo, no creo que vaya a cumplirlo…' **James trato de ser amable con su pequeño miniyo, pero el pequeño solo lo barrió con la mirada, seguía molesto.** 'está bien si lo ponemos…' **James sonrió nervioso pero su nieto lo ignoro por completo y camino hacia el otro lado de la sala. Cornamenta no tuvo otra reacción más que suspirar, Sirius le mostro su apoyo palmeando su hombro, ambos curiosos miraron a su alrededor, no había cambiado mucho la sala común…**

'¿no ha cambiado nada verdad?' **James le dijo a Peter que se estiraba, ya comenzaba a sentir los brazos entumidos.**

'Está prácticamente igual…' **Peter dijo sonriente. Sirius miro a Remus, el chico respiraba agitado y no dejaba de sudar frio, la sangre ya había manchado la ropa que traía y las heridas que traía ya estaban hinchadas. Miro a sus amigos.**

'no puede quedarse aquí.' **Sirius le dijo a James. James miro a Remus y entendió a lo que se refería Sirius, puso ambas manos en sus caderas y miro cansado al techo.** 'Tenemos que ir por esa poción, sabemos los pasadizos…' **James negó, sabía que no sería así de sencillo…** 'Nadie nos va a ver James.' **James asintió aceptando. No importaba lo que pasaría, primero estaba Remus. Sobre todo ahora que se veía mal. Peter leyó sus miradas y honestamente él no quería salir y enfrentarse a todos esos monstruos que había visto antes, pero si James y Sirius ya lo había decidido entonces sería algo de cuestión de segundos…**

 **Suspiro dejando caer sus hombros, levanto la mirada rendido mentalizándose para hacer de nuevo hacer algo que no quería hacer y entonces vio las escaleras de los dormitorios.**

 _Seria más sencillo si solo lo lleváramos a un dormitorio…_

'Esperen ¿creen que podamos…?' **Peter señalo la escaleras que daban a los cuartos, James y Sirius se miraron entre sí y Peter rogo porque aceptaran esa opción.**

'pero sosténgalo con cuidado…' **Peter respiro aliviado y fue el primero en que fue por Remus. Los tres cargaron a Remus, caminaron a las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor sonido posible por si…**

'¿qué están haciendo?' **fue imposible porque James Sirius los miro enseguida. Realmente los estaba vigilando. Peter miro a ambos chicos para que se encargaran de él.** 'no pueden subir ahí.'

 _Seria más sencillo si le explicáramos todo…_

 **La voz de Ted retumbaba como nunca en sus cerebros. Recordándoles en guardar su secreto.**

'¡contesten! ¡antes de que terminen colgados de Boxi!' **Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro a sus amigos… los que estaban conscientes.**

'¡también le dice Boxi!' **Peter soltó a Remus para señalar al nieto de James.**

'¿qué haces imbécil!?' **Sirius sostuvo con más fuerza al licántropo, Peter se disculpo y volvió a sostener a Remus que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.** 'oye… te diremos todo si nos dejas llevarlo a tu habitación.' **James Sirius se quedo estático, jamás espero esa respuesta ante su "intimidante" amenaza.**

'¡seh! Te lo diremos todo…' **Peter insistió, aunque miraba a sus dos amigos titubeante. El mayor de los Potter alzo una ceja, en realidad no parecía muy convencido.**

'¡hey! Piénsalo, vas a ser el primero en saber lo que está pasando…' **James trato de persuadir a su nieto.** 'A ambos nos conviene. Nosotros no podremos hablar con nadie porque estaremos cuidándolo a él.' **Señalo a Remus.**

'así que necesitaremos un vocero.' **Peter dijo pero sintió un pequeño golpe en las piernas.**

'Representante.' **Sirius lo corrigió.**

'si, ¿no te gustaría serlo?' **James le sonrió animado, al pequeño Potter le comenzaba agradar la idea.**

'vamos hombrecito, vas a estar a cargo de todo.' **A James Sirius le encanto escuchar eso, Sirius y James lo sabían.**

'ellos no van a poder sacarte de esto.' **James estiro su mano para poder cerrar el trato con su nieto.** '¿que dices?' **James Sirius sonrió y estrecho su mano maravillado, al segundo él y James sintieron una pequeña descarga eléctrica y se soltaron de inmediato, James Sirius lo miro molesto y James solo sonrió nervioso.**

'Como sea… síganme, tengo una cama perfecta para él.' **el pequeño se adelanto y camino altivamente por las escaleras; ambos, James y Sirius sonrieron con alivio.**

 **OOoOO**

 _¿Esto enserio está pasando? Ese James Sirius Potter me las va a pagar, roció a todos con esa cosa! Mi fiesta esta a una nada de ser arruinada! Y todo por ese…_

'¡cuidado por donde caminas!' **Dijo Dominique al tropezar con un Hufflepuff.** '¿Cómo voy a conseguir esa poción? Ni siquiera se como se llama…' **pensó en los merodeadores, no podía creer que ellos, los cuatro estuvieran en la sala común de Gryffindor. Sonrió agitada…** '¿Quién puede saber de esa poción? ¿Quién?' **la gente seguía corriendo mirando su piel transformada.**

 _Todos parecen animales… que horror… tonto James… aunque apuesto a que Scamander debe de estar fascinado con est…_

'¡eso es!' **La chica corrió lo más rápido que pudo a las cocinas. Sabía que los habían castigado, ella se había burlado de Lysander justo cuando se lo dijeron. Bajo las escaleras a brincos y giro por los pasillos de Hogwarts que estaban envueltos de gente de distinto tipo de piel.**

'¡Scamander!' **Grito la pelirroja al entrar a la cocina. El par la miro de inmediato.**

'¿Weasley?' **Dijeron los dos al unísono pero con diferente tono. Uno era sorpresivo y el otro con desanimo.**

'necesito saber algo…' **Dominique camino como fiera hacia Lorcan, Lysander la detuvo metiéndose en el camino.** 'Oye…' **Le gruño al mayor de los gemelos.** 'es con Lorcan el asunto.' **Dijo quitando su mano agresivamente. Lysander la empujo del hombro.**

'No te le acerques así…' **Dijo Lysander en un hilo de voz.**

'¿Quién crees que es, la princesa de cristal? Merlín eres un paranoico…' **Dijo Dominique pasándolo para llegar a Lorcan.** 'Además él y yo somos amigos…' **Lysander arrugo la frente.** '¿cierto Lorcan?' **Dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole. Lorcan la miro sin entender porque lo buscaba a él.** 'necesito tu ayuda…' **Lysander bufo entendiendo todo.**

'por supuesto…' **Dominique miro de reojo al otro gemelo que ya se acercaba a sacarla de las cocinas.**

'necesito saber el nombre de una poción para alguien…' **Lysander se acerco y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, Dominique lo miro con disgusto pero Lysander estaba tan cansado que no discutió. Dejo ahí su cabeza.** 'quítate…' **Dominique le dijo seca. Lysander la miro indiferente, levanto su brazo, tomo las mejillas de Dominique y la hizo girar hacia su hermano.**

'creí que te urgía…' **Dijo el chico con una voz cansada. Dominique quito su mano y se movió para que se quitara de ella.** 'Weasley…' **Dijo Lysander recargándose mejor en una repisa de las cocinas. Lorcan miraba todo esto incomodo.** '¿qué quieres entonces?' **Dijo Lysander en un bostezo.**

'no es de tu incumbencia…' **Dominique dijo entre dientes. Lysander se estiro y volvió a bostezar.**

'es mi… hermano así que… si, es de mi incumbencia.' **Dijo Lysander tallando sus ojos del cansancio.**

'Deja de hacer eso…' **Dijo la pelirroja con fastidio. Se veía igual de adorable que Lorcan pero le molestaba porque sabía que no tenia de lindo ni la sombra. Lysander sonrió soñoliento.**

'¿Qué? ¿te gusto mas así?' **Dijo Lysander con una sonrisa soñolienta. Dominique bufo, mirando al techo.**

'Eso quisieras Scamander…' **El rubio se empujo hacia la chica para tomarla de la cintura, Dominique quito sus manos de inmediato.** 'déjame en paz idiota…' **Lorcan miro el piso incomodo. Mientras Lysander trataba de volver a tocar a la chica.** '¡Que te alejes!' **Le grito la pelirroja.** 'estoy a la mitad de una misión importante'

'uhyy…' **Lysander se rio.** '¿importante?'

'¿quieres deja…' **Lorcan se dio la media vuelta cuando su hermano callo a la pelirroja con un beso.**

 **Dominique lo trato de empujar pero a los pocos segundos decidió terminar esa guerra en el beso que le había dado el gemelo. Lo empujo a la repisa donde había estado y lo mordió haciendo que Lysander respondiera igual.**

'Chicos…' **Dijo Lorcan incomodo. Lysander entre abrió los ojos solo para ver a su hermano triste e incomodo. El rubio empujo a la pelirroja en ese mismo instante.**

'¿¡Quién demonios te crees!?' **Dominique lo volvió a tomar del rostro y besarlo. Pero Lysander la volvió a quitar.** 'no puedes…' **la chica gruño.** '¡a mí no!'

'Venias a decirle algo a él ¿no?' **Dijo el rubio indiferente.** 'o solo era otra excusa para verme…' **Dominique resoplo y decidió mejor buscar ayuda en otra parte.** 'lo siento Lorcan…' **le murmuro a su hermano.**

'¿lo siento? ¡PFF!' **Dominique bufo en sus caras.** '¡si, definitivamente le tienes que pedir una disculpa! ¿Ahora entiendo porque eres así Lorcan?' **Dijo Dominique furiosa mientras salía de las cocinas.** 'con alguien como él siempre ocultándote ¿quién se va a querer acercar a ti?' **Lysander la miro molesto.** 'eres un idiota Lysander.' **Ambos gemelos la vieron salir de las cocinas.**

'no la escuches Lorcan, ella solo lo dice par…' **Lorcan lo detuvo.**

'Hay que ir a buscar a Ted…' **Dijo el hermano pequeño.** '¿a menos que también lo quieras besar a él?' **Lorcan miro a Lysander y solo negó con la cabeza para después salir de la cocina, el gemelo lo siguió en silencio. Al salir miro a Dominique hablando con su prima Molly. Lorcan se acerco.** 'espérame aquí.' **Le dijo a Lysander que solo suspiro con enfado pero asintió, ya había hecho demasiado para que su hermano se pusiera serio.** 'Weasley…' **Lorcan levanto su mano tímido cuando ambas chicas lo miraron.**

'¿quién eres?' **Dominique pregunto molesta. Lorcan titubeo y miro de reojo a su hermano.**

'soy Lorcan.' **Dijo avergonzado. Molly miro desaprobatoriamente a Dominique pero eso era porque la chica no sabía nada de lo que había pasado.** 'es que te vi muy preocupada y...' **Lorcan se refería a Dominique, la pelirroja suspiro lamentando el increíble parecido y lo diferente que eran.**

'¿vas ayudarme?' **Dominique se le acerco tomando su barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos. Lorcan trago saliva y asintió rojo de las mejillas. Dominique sonrió.**

'¿Qué sucede?' **Molly se metió entre los dos.**

'déjalo.' **La otra pelirroja salto al escuchar al otro gemelo con una voz ronca y amenazante. Dominique rodo los ojos con fastidio y Lorcan suspiro.**

'te dije que esperaras…' **Dijo desanimado el otro gemelo. Lysander miro serio a Dominique.**

'¿Cuál es tu problema? Deberías de estar feliz que tu hermano…'

'chsstt.' **Lysander la callo y se giro con Molly.** '¿Qué sucede?' **Le pregunto a la pelirroja que balbuceo al mirarlo. Dominique miro a Molly decepcionada de su actitud.**

'necesito el nombre de una poción para…' **Dominique pensó en cómo explicar la situación, no podía decirles lo de los merodeadores...**

 _Mucho menos a Lysander… ese idiota me odia._

'alguien.' **Lysander la miro como una completa tonta.** '¡que está herido!' **añadió la pelirroja con una voz amenazante. Lysander miro a su hermano que ya comenzaba a buscar en la enciclopedia de su cerebro.**

'¿Es por esa cosa negra?' **Dijo Lorcan señalando la piel de Molly.** 'porque eso solo se quita con agua… se nota por los pigmentos que…' **Dominique negó y antes de que hablara con todo su lenguaje profesional la pelirroja lo interrumpió.**

'No, digamos que esta persona… se cayó y se abrió… mucho. Mucho… enserio mucho, sangre y moretes…y mas sangre y mas moretes.' **Bufo, esto era imposible pero era lo más que podía exagerar. Lorcan la miro y se imagino de inmediato a Remus…**

 _Lo sabe…_

 **Miro a Molly que seguía estática por la presencia de Lysander. Después miro de nuevo a Dominique y esa rodilla que no dejaba de moverse.**

 _La otra no y Lysander lo sabe…_

'tal vez esa verde…' **Lorcan despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Lysander leyó sus pensamientos y ambos hermanos se comunicaron con miradas. Lorcan negó solo para comprobar que Lysander estuviera hablando de lo mismo, Lysander suspiro mirando a Molly que solo bajo la mirada intimidada. El gemelo no dejaba de verla. Levanto su mano y toco su cabello, Molly miro de reojo completamente roja de la cara.** 'si…' **Dijo Lysander mirando el cabello de Molly que tenía en las manos. Dominique lo miraba como un bicho raro.** 'es esa…' **Lorcan asintió ya seguro.**

'¿la necesitas ahora?' **Lorcan le pregunto a Dominique que seguía mirando a Lysander con una cara de horror.** 'Weasley…'

'Seh…' **Dijo Dominique sacudiendo su cabeza, Molly estaba estática y Lysander no dejaba de acariciar su cabello.**

'¿recuerdas nuestra clase pasada de pociones, Weasley?' **Lysander se acerco a Molly y la chica se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento detrás de su oreja. La chica se trato de alejar pero Lysander se acercaba mas a ella. Dominique resoplo.**

'Genio, vimos tres pociones ese día.' **Lysander chasqueo la boca y Lorcan lo interrumpió antes de que hiciera otra tontería con Dominique.**

'era la verde. La ultima para el dolor.' **Dominique abrió los ojos y sonrió.**

'¡si! claro! Bromeamos con ella, para las lesiones de Quidditch…' **Lysander rodo los ojos.**

'esa poción no es para es…'

'¡Gracias Lorcan! ¡No tienes idea de la que me has salvado!' **Dijo Dominique con emoción. Podría ayudarle a los merodeadores, a Remus. Abrazo al gemelo que se puso tieso en el momento en que la chica lo rodo con ambos brazos. Lysander miro serio a la pelirroja y estuvo a punto de aventarla de nuevo pero Lorcan lo detuvo con la mirada.** 'Molly…' **La pelirroja jalo a Molly que se movió despacio.**

'¿yo?' **Dijo la pelirroja mirando a Lysander de reojo. Dominique asintió y se la llevo de ahí.**

'¡alguien tiene que ayudarme hacerla!' **Dijo Dominique apresurada y al ver la cara de negación de Molly uso la estrategia de James.** '¡es para Ted!' **fingió estar preocupada.**

'¿Ted? ¿Qué le paso?' **Dijo Molly preocupada. Dominique asintió imitando su gesto.**

'tienes que verlo… luce tan mal…' **Caminaron por el pasillo dejando atrás a los gemelos. Lysander se apoyo en el hombro de su hermano.**

'no van a poder hacerla.' **Le dijo cansado.** 'y honestamente no tengo ganas de ir y...' **Lorcan asintió bostezando. Lysander lo siguió contagiado del bostezo de su hermano.**

'ella es muy inteligente…' **Dijo soñoliento el gemelo menor. Lysander trago saliva y solo miro de reojo a Lorcan.**

'si tu lo dices…' **Dijo dejando caer sus hombros.** 'no es taaaan inteligente…' **Dijo amargo, Lorcan lo miro de reojo y negó, su hermano no tenía remedio.**

'bueno si no lo es, Ted si.' **Lorcan sonrió.**

 **OOoOO**

'…ese niño lo hizo' **Ted negó mirando a todos los estudiantes fingiendo estar perdido. Kai gruño y lo tomo de la túnica obligándolo a verla a los ojos.** 'Ted escúchame.' **Le dijo de frente pero un grupo de estudiantes de primero la empujaron hacia el quedando en su pecho y escasos centímetros cerca.** 'Ted yo…' **La chica de Ravenclaw lo miro ruborizándose un poco de las mejillas a esa distancia se podía ver claramente el color miel de las orbitas de Lupin. Ted la miro y parpadeo torpe sonriéndole. La chica sintió que se desvanecía.**

'¡TED!' **Victoire grito siendo sacudida por todo el bullicio. Grito torpe y con una voz ronca, llena de desesperación.** '¿Qué está pasando aquí?' **Ted volteo de inmediato y camino hacia ella, empujando a Kai del camino, la otra chica de Ravenclaw miro con odio a Victoire y se rio cuando un chico de Slytherin la tiro.**

'¡Vi!' **Ted trato de ayudarla pero el mismo chico lo tiro con su escoba.** 'Auuuuch…' **Dijo Ted en el suelo.**

'¡Ted!' **Ted abrió los ojos y vio a la chica ahí en el suelo.** 'Si no te mueves, puede que quedemos vivos.' **Dijo la chica despeinada. Ted la miro y sonrió.** 'dicen que fue James y Fred.' **Dijo preocupada.**

'y Louis.' **Ted dijo con agravio, Victoire lo miro sorprendida.** 'lo sé… yo tampoco creí que tu hermano estuvier…' **Alguien lo golpeo.** 'como sea! esta con James así que no lo culpes!'

'van a expulsarlos.' **Ted la miro con horror.**

'¡no! no pueden…' **Victoire miro hacia arriba todos lucían horribles.** 'fue mi idea.' **Le dijo para después ser golpeado por unas rodillas.** '¿Qué tal si subimos?' **Victoire asintió.** 'espera… van a golpearte…' **Dijo sintiendo otro rodillazo en el hombro.** 'toma mi mano…' **Victoire miro su mano… sintió como su corazón volvió a palpitar rápido y después…**

 _¡Vi! ¿En que estas pensando? ayer lo descubriste… él no siente absolutamente nada por ti que no sea una hermosa amistad… Despierta niña._

 **Victoire tomo su mano. Ted la acerco.**

'okay Vi. Necesitamos poner orden antes de que esto se vuelva…'

'¡ya es un caos Ted!' **Dijo Victoire divertida. Ted sonrió aceptando.**

'entonces inundémoslo.' **Dijo el chico con brillo en la mirada, Victoire asintió emocionada.**

'¿ahora?' **Dijo Victoire sorprendida pero dispuesta a todo. Ted dejo caer los hombros sin darle importancia.** 'de acuerdo.' **Ted sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse al ver la sonrisa peligrosa de Victoire.**

'sube a mis hombros.' **Le dijo rápido. Victoire alzo una ceja curiosa.** 'vamos… solo imagínate que estamos matando cortineros.' **Victoire rio recordando esos días de limpieza en Grimmauld Place.**

'no se llamaban así…' **Dijo la rubia. Ted dejo caer los hombros sin darle importancia y la cargo. Victoire fue golpeada un par de veces pero por fin se pudo subir a los hombros de Ted.**

'¿lista mi chica?' **Victoire saco su varita.** 'que te escuchen Kid.' **Dijo con una voz de película. Victoire levanto su varita al techo y comenzó a lanzar chorros de agua en todas direcciones. Ted comenzó hacer un sonido parecido a una grúa de bomberos mientras que Victoire comenzó a gritar.**

'¡TODO MUNDO! ¡DETENGANSE! ¡ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO…!' **Grito la rubia para después reír… Ted rio también con ella.** '¡YA, ENSERIO! ¡ALTO!' **Dijo lanzando un chorro de agua a los que gritaron.** 'HEY! TÚ NOTT BAJATE DE LA ESTATUA!'

'¡No! ¿Quién te crees?' **Grito el chico. Victoire lo ahogo con un chorro de densa agua. El chico cayó al suelo escupiendo agua.**

'Prefecta, idiota.' **Dijeron la Ravenclaw y el metamorfomago al mismo tiempo. Un grupo de primero miro con horror a ambos chicos. La rubia sonrió amable.**

'¡SOLO ESTA CANSADO!' **grito Ted cuando fue a ver al chico, le dio una patadita amigable y cuando el chico se movió continuo.** '¡ESTA VIVO!' **alzo su pulgar para que Victoire estuviera enterada. En eso Kai Chang empujo a un par de estudiantes para llegar a Ted.**

'¡Ted! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Solo los están asustando!' **Grito Kai mirándolos con desaprobación.** 'Bájate de él We…' **Un chorro de agua la hizo caer sentada en las escaleras.**

'¡Lo siento Chang! Es que tenias un poco ahí…' **Dijo Victoire haciendo girar su varita entre sus dedos. Ambas chicas se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados pero Victoire fue la primera en sonreír.** '¡ahora Ted! ¡Al otro lado!' **Grito Victoire con energía, alzando su varita. Ted miro a Kai y supo que iba a estar bien así que siguió al otro lado de la habitación.**

 **Siguieron así durante unos 10 minutos, mojando prácticamente todo el pasillo. Los estudiantes poco a poco se fueron calmando, cuando notaron que la pasta se deshacía entre el agua. Y al poco rato todos se estaban lanzando agua. Filch le gritaba horrores a Ted y a Victoire que solamente reían tan fuerte al ver tanta diversión.**

 **Ted miro hacia arriba y sintió un cosquilleo interno que recorrió todo su cuerpo, Victoire se veía hermosa mojada y cada vez que lanzaba un chorro de agua a alguien se veía poderosa, tan precisa, tan talentosa…**

 _Tan bella…_

'¡Señorita Weasley! ¡Señor Lupin!' **Grito Neville Longbottom. Ted y Victoire giraron con la varita todavía lanzando agua y rociaron con agua al ex profesor de Herbologia. Victoire abrió los ojos y guardo la varita de inmediato.**

'lo lamento Señor…' **Dijo la rubia avergonzada. Neville escupió agua.** 'lo siento es que…'

'baje ahora mismo del señor Lupin.' **Victoire miro hacia abajo, Ted ya miraba hacia arriba, ambos chicos parpadearon y asintieron torpemente.**

'señor ella no tuvo nada que ver, solo queríamos acabar con…'

'¡Señor! ¡Que caigan! ¡Que limpien! ¡Mire el pasillo! ¡Mire mi pasillo! ¡Par de bestias monstruosas!' **Filch dijo con la cara roja de coraje, Victoire arrugo la frente al ver la vena de la sien de Filch a punto de reventar. En eso una risa desgarradora se escucho por el pasillo.**

'Loquito, Lunático, loco, Lupin.' **Dijo Peeves señalando a Ted que solo hizo un sonido chusco al querer aguantar la risa. Eso solo provoco que Peeves riera con más fuerza.** 'Le molesta al zopenco de Filch no poder con el mismo niño otra vez…' **Su risa estallo y Filch se puso más rojo.** 'Loquito, Lunático, loco, Lupin.'

'¡señor Lupin!' **Neville volvió a gruñir. Ted levanto las manos inocente, dejando de ver a Peeves que se reía en las narices de Filch.**

'lo lamento Señor… es que…' **Dijo Ted tratando de no reír pero con tan solo mirar a Filch la cosa era imposible. Victoire se tapo la boca y miro al suelo.** 'lo siento.' **Dijo al ver la cara severa de Neville.**

'quiero al culpable de todo esto en mi oficina. Llame a todos los premios anuales y a todos los fantasmas…'

'¡no necesitas llamarlos!' **Alice Longbottom entro en la escena.** 'No fue Ted.' **Dijo creyendo que su padre estaba a punto de expulsarlo.** '¡Fue James! ¡James Potter!' **escupió con coraje cada palabra. Neville solo suspiro imaginando la charla con Harry.** 'él fue el que hizo todo este desastre. No Ted…' **Ted cerró los ojos dejando caer su cabeza derrotado. Neville apretó los dientes y Ted solo negó.**

'no señor, fui yo.' **Intervino el metamorfomago, alzando su mano con desánimos. Alice lo miro negando.** 'yo le dije a James que lo hiciera.'

'¿Qué hiciste qué?' **Dijeron Neville y Alice al mismo tiempo.**

'era parte de su entrenamiento de vuelo…' **Dijo mirando al director para ver si tocaba algo en el fondo de su ser que lo salvara, después de todo había sido su idea las clases de vuelo.** 'ya sabe… era ya incontrolable y le tuve que dar un buen reto.'

'pero rociar a todos con esa cosa.' **Neville miro los restos de la pasta molusquina.**

'es que… tal vez también les haya dado… la idea de promoción.' **Dijo Ted encogiéndose en hombros. Victoire tuvo que girarse para que no la vieran reír Ted sonrió divertido.**

'señor, los chicos lo hicieron por la fiesta próxima de Halloween…' **Dijo Victoire tratando de ayudar al metamorfomago que estaba siendo fulminando por Filch. Peeves no dejaba de aplaudirle.**

'Profesor…' **Madame Pomfrey llegó.** '¿Qué es lo que paso aquí? Tengo toda la enfermería hecha un caos por una absurda pasta de brom…' **Neville suspiro y miro a Ted.** '¡Señor Lupin!' **Dijo la sanadora mirando a Ted inmediatamente.**

'¡lo siento!' **repitió Ted con voz alta.** '¿Qué le puedo decir? ayer fue luna llena…' **Victoire resoplo mirándolo de reojo.** 'mi cerebro se desalinea…' **Dijo sonriendo. Madame Pomfrey bufo cruzando los brazos.**

'Señor Lupin espero que sepa que lo que ha hecho no solamente ofendió a la imagen de la escuela, sino de su casa misma.' **Neville dijo con los ojos cerrados.** 'El titulo de premio Anual es un merito que se le da a un estudiante no solo por su aprovechamiento escolar sino para que sirva de buen ejemplo a los alumnos de grados inferiores. Usted fue seleccionado por su gran empatía con las personas…' **Neville abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Ted trago saliva.** 'cualidad importante para lograr lo ya antes mencionado. Pero usted Señor Lupin, solo parece tener el hobby de tomar cada regla impuesta y tradición gloriosa de esta escuela y arrojarla por la ventana de la torre de astronomía ¡como si se tratara de la bludger más sucia del planeta entero!' **Ted se despeino. Peeves asintió disfrutando cada palabra que Neville decía mientras seguía cantando: "Loquito, Lunático, loco, Lupin." Para el colmo de Filch.**

'Lo lamento Señor…' **Dijo Ted en un hilo de voz.** 'le prometo que no es algo planeado.' **Dijo el chico pensando en lo de las reglas y la bludger.** 'enserio yo solo quería que James…' **Neville levanto la mano para que se detuviera, Ted suspiro pensando en lo peor.** 'es que él no tuvo nada que ver y si lo expulsa seria injust…' **Alice miro a su padre con los ojos bien abiertos. No podía dejar que expulsaran a Ted.**

'Señor Lupin…' **Dijo Neville de nuevo. Ted respiro fuerte.**

'Solo seguía sus ordenes Señor.' **Dijo Ted mirando a Neville, desvió la mirada cuando el director lo miro amenazante.** 'yo quería hacer mi tarea ¿recuerda? y… usted…'

'¡Señor Lupin!' **Neville dijo entre dientes.** 'quiero que vocee este aviso a todos los Premios Anuales y prefectos de la escuela.' **Dijo Neville con los ojos cerrados.** 'La fiesta de Halloween se cancela…'

'¡NAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!' **Dominique cayó al suelo en cuanto lo escucho. Molly se volteo a verla con los ojos bien abiertos de sorpresa.** 'Nooooo…' **La pelirroja se tocaba el corazón con dolor.**

'¿De dónde salió?' **Ted le murmuro a Victoire, la rubia dejo caer los hombros con desfachatez.**

'Naaaaaaaaaah…' **Dijo Dominique cerrando los ojos con dolor.** '¡Jaaaaaaaaaaammeeeeeeeeeeessssss!' **Peeves se detuvo y miro a Dominique.**

'¡cuidado! La bestia va atacarnos.'

'¿¡Porque no te callas payaso de tercera!?' **Peeves rio saltando hacia ella y resoplo frente a ella salpicándola de algo que la pelirroja suponía era baba…** '¡Arghhhhh!' **Molly se hizo para atrás, de repente sintió que Dominique la atacaría en cualquier momento.**

'¡Bestia! ¡Bestia! ¡Director hay un monstruo suelto!' **Neville miro a Peeves y le pidió con la mirada que parara. Tal vez en otros años el poltergeist hubiera hecho caso omiso de esa mirada, seguramente hasta se hubiera burlado de ella pero ahora varias décadas después Neville Longbottom se había ganado algo de respeto por parte de Peeves que se limito a sonreírle maliciosamente a Dominique.**

'Señorita Weasley…' **Neville dijo en un suspiro. Dominique miro con cansancio al director.** '¿se siente bien?' **Dominique asintió, Victoire fue hacia ella, la pelirroja quito sus manos en cuanto la sintió.**

'no puede cancelar la fiesta solo porque ese tonto hizo…'

'Dom…' **Molly la callo, Dominique miro de reojo a su prima y bufo.** 'no tienes idea de lo que ha pasado… es eso o que expulsen a James…'

'¡pues que lo expulsen!' **Dominique prefirió mil veces.**

'¡Dom!' **Victoire le dijo para que se callara pero la pelirroja la miro con tristeza.**

'es mi primer…' **Victoire bufo y dejo que continuara con su berrinche infantil.** 'es que…'

'es injusto…' **Dijeron Alice y Dominique odiando a James por igual, Molly solo suspiro.** 'debe de haber otra forma…' **Alice miro a su padre, pero el joven director no cedió a los caprichos de su hija.**

'Señor Lupin, usted y el Señor Potter, van ayudarle al Señor Filch a limpiar todo este desastre.' **Filch gruño al ver a Ted.** 'Señorita Weasley…' **Molly se señalo así misma.** 'vaya por el Señor Potter.' **Molly miro nerviosa a Ted.** 'Madame Pomfrey, por favor revise a la señorita Weasley.' **Dominique negó pero Madame Pomfrey se la llevo de inmediato.** 'Todos los demás, vuelvan a sus clases.' **Dijo el director en un suspiro cansado.**

'Señor…' **Kai Chang se acerco a Neville.** 'Creo que la otra Weasley debería de tener también una reprimenda, después de todo fue ella quien lanzo el agua y provoco el verdadero caos.' **Ted arrugo la frente al escuchar a Kai.**

'Yo se lo dije Señor.' **Ted intervino. Kai lo miro molesta.** 'Victoire solo lo hizo porque…'

'usted se lo dijo…' **Dijo Neville con fastidio.** 'pero que sorpresa.' **Dijo dándose la vuelta.** 'todos de vuelta a sus clases.' **El director dijo volviendo a su despacho.**

'bien...' **Dijo Kai barriendo a Victoire con la mirada.** 'Ya oíste Weasley.' **Victoire bufo y rodo los ojos.**

'Te veo luego Ted.' **Dijo la rubia mirando al chico con una sonrisa.** 'eso fue divertido. Como en los viejos tiempos.' **Dijo en voz baja para que ni Kai, ni Filch escucharan.** 'la varita es mas practica que la manguera…' **Ted asintió y ambos se miraron sin importarles las miradas de desaprobación de los demás.** 'bueno…' **Victoire fue la primera en parpadear, regresando al mundo que habitaban.** 'te veo luego Ted.' **Pero esta vez sonó mas frió. Ted asintió lento. Y Victoire fue prácticamente escoltada por Kai a su salón.**

 _¿Qué paso ahí? Victorie… ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Oh pero claro! Ella cree que yo soy… ¡SIRIUS!... ¡oh Merlín Sirius! Sirius! Papá!_

 **El metamorfomago se dio la media vuelta apurado y choco con Molly.**

¡Ted!' **Dijo la pelirroja deteniéndolo.**

'lo siento Molly pero ahora no puedo…' **Dijo Ted pasándola de largo.**

'Pero Ted, Dominique me dijo de tu pócima.' **Dijo Molly confundida.** 'creí que era urgente, ella me dijo que tú… que tú estabas enfermo...' **Molly lo miro curiosa. Ted de repente lo comprendió.**

 _Dominique… ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Gran idea… espera Ted, la acabas de destrozar. Estas aquí entero y bien…_

'ella dijo que parecías desfallecer.' **Ted asintió rápido.**

'seeehh es que… no sé, ya sabes con la doble luna…' **Dijo Ted nervioso. Molly lo miro pero termino por asentir.**

'¿entonces ya no la necesitas?' **Dijo la Gryffindor.**

'¡Seh! ¿la tienes Molly? Porque si la tienes vas hacerme el hombre más feliz del planeta!' **Dijo Ted tomándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos.** 'Molly, Molly, Molly…' **Molly lo miro confundida.**

'Pero… tú me acabas de decir que estabas… además Madame Pomfrey te acaba de ver entero, no me la dará.' **Dijo Molly confundida.** '¿Para que la quieres Ted?' **Ted pensó en la curandera del colegio.**

'¡Claro! ¡Ella va a saberlo!' **Dijo Ted con emoción. Soltó a Molly y salió corriendo a la enfermería.**

'¡Espera Ted! Tienes que…' **Señalo el pasillo mojado. Filch había regresado apenas con las cubetas de agua, miro con odio a Molly y la chica no perdió mas tiempo en volver a su sala común.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿como supieron que iba aceptar?' **Peter dijo contrabajos mientras trataba de cargar a Remus y subir los escalones. Sirius miro juguetonamente a James.**

'no se ustedes pero siento que tuve un Deja Vu.' **Sirius se rio en voz baja.** ¿Tú no Cornamenta?' **James también rio y por fin miro a Colagusano que seguía sin entender, odiaba que estos dos se comunicaran con la mirada dejándolo a él fuera de la historia.**

'Colagusano, solo míralo.' **Peter volteo a ver al chico, subía la escalera como si fuera el dueño del mundo.** 'no me digas que no te recuerda alguien.' **Peter admitía que ese muchacho se parecía bastante a James pero eso no significaba que fuera igual a él.** 'le hable como si fuera yo.' **James cuido que Remus no se golpeara con las paredes. A Peter le parecía una teoría muy improbable pero bueno… les había ayudado.**

'y vaya que es idéntico.' **Sirius rio mirando a su mejor amigo.** 'dejaría de ser un Potter si no quisiera ser el primero en la línea.' **James tuvo que aceptar ese hecho.** 'pero es que no ha tenido una verdadera competencia…' **James bufo divertido retando a su mejor amigo con la mirada.**

'oh cierra la boca, siempre fui el mejor.' **Dijo James confiado. Sirius rio.**

'Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas.' **De un momento a otro ya estaban frente a una puerta de madera.**

'¡aquí es!' **James Sirius señalo su habitación, abrió la puerta y les mostro la cama para Remus. Había mucha ropa tirada, sobre todo en su lado pero la habitación seguía teniendo su encanto.** 'Fred y Louis duermen también aquí pero no se preocupen, ellos son de confianza.'

'¡increíble que sigan conservando esas cortinas!' **Peter dijo con mucho trabajo, ya se había cansado de cargar a Remus.**

'muy bien… ya llegamos Lunático.' **James acomodo las almohadas de Remus. El chico asintió temblando del dolor.**

'¿está bien?' **El mini James se levanto de puntitas para ver al chico que ahora dormía en su cama. Sirius lo despeino y camino a su James. James Sirius lo miro con fastidio y se volvió a Remus.** '¿no necesita algo más?'

'si, la poción del después.' **Peter dijo inconsciente y recibió un par de "¡shhh!" de Sirius y James.**

¡espera no te detengas! Teníamos un acuerdo, ¡así que díganme!' **dijo el pequeño emocionado, los tres se miraron desconfiados, pero James toco el hombro de Sirius y camino hacia el niño.**

'escucha ehmmm…' **era rarísimo hablarle porque prácticamente se estaba viendo así mismo hace un par de años atrás.**

'James.' **Al pequeño le pareció que había olvidado su nombre.** 'James Potter, es muy raro que no lo sepan, enserio.' **James Sirius dijo mirándolos como si fueran unos inadaptados. James negó mientras que Sirius solo se recargo en la cabecera de cama para apreciar este momento. James despeino su cabello sin saber cómo continuar.**

'muy bien… James.' **Rio al decir su nombre y mirar al chico.** 'esto es divertido enserio' **Se volteo a ver a Sirius que opinaba lo mismo.**

'es increíble.' **James asintió y volvió a ver a James Sirius.**

'escucha, yo… yo también me llamo James.' **Se señalo.**

'¿enserio?' **El pequeño lo miro extrañado, Cornamenta sonrió.** 'eso sí que es coincidencia, para ser honesto siento que te pareces un poco a alguien… es solo que todavía no se a quien.' **Peter rio en voz baja.**

'¡lo sé! Yo también tengo el mismo sentimiento contigo. Creo que todos nosotros… ¿cierto?' **Volteo a ver a sus amigos que asintieron de inmediato.** 'yo creo que es por eso que podemos hablarte de esto.' **¡Por fin! Le iban a decir que estaba pasando.** 'pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie.' **James Sirius levanto su mano derecha como si lo estuviera prometiendo.** 'de nadie'

'esto es un secreto de muerte hombre.' **Sirius se sentó correctamente y lo miro a los ojos, James Sirius volvió a prometer.** 'si quieres llegar a formar un escuadrón de verdad, el primer valor que debes de tener es lealtad.' **Decía el gran perro y el pequeño parecía entenderlo.** 'y que mejor forma de demostrar que tienes lealtad que con nosotros.'

'unos completos extraños.' **Peter dijo eso para mantenerse en encubierto todavía, después de todo Ted se lo pidió por su seguridad. Además si no los detenía estos dos terminarían diciéndole todo al pequeño.**

'si.' **James le dio la razón a su amigo que aun seguía a lado de Remus.** 'ese chico de ahí…' **señalo a Remus.** 'necesita un par de días para componerse, necesito que lo dejes quedarse aquí y necesito que le digas a tus amigos que guarden el secreto. Tu también claro.' **James Sirius se acerco a su cama, en donde estaba el chico herido, James y Sirius lo siguieron con la mirada con la misma mirada soñadora. Peter dejo que pasara por alguna razón James Sirius quería ver a Remus de cerca.**

'¿porque tiene todas esas heridas?' **Sirius miro a James, este tema era muy delicado.** '¿Qué le paso? De verdad… ¿Qué le paso?' **los volteo a ver.** 'no lo hicieron ustedes ¿verdad?' **James Sirius miro a James y a Sirius que de inmediato negaron.** '¿entonces?' **Esta vez volteo a Peter.**

'alguien lo ataco.' **Peter dijo de inmediato. James y Sirius se miraron pensando en si era buena idea mentirle al chico, James conociéndose se molestaría si supiera que están jugando con él. Sobre todo a los 11 años de edad.**

'él se ataco. O algo así…' **Sirius se anticipo a Cornamenta.** 'escucha James, él es...' **James Sirius lo miro pero no comprendía lo que trataba de decirle con la mirada… si es que le trataba de decir algo.**

'es un licántropo.' **James finalmente termino. James Sirius miro a Remus una vez mas esta vez lo miro serio, parecía observarlo con detenimiento. Después volvió a mirar a los otros dos chicos, Sirius noto su mirada perdida pero muy calmada, James presentía que el chico estaba analizando la información y a lo mejor estaba compadeciéndose de su amigo, James Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Remus.**

'no sabes que es un licántropo ¿verdad?' **Peter le pregunto indiferente; James Sirius lo volteo a ver y le sonrió disculpándose.**

'creo que lo sé…' **James y Sirius se miraron decepcionados de la actitud del chico, todas las esperanzas de continuar con su gen merodeador había sido aplastadas por el chico en menos de lo que esperaban.** '¿es algo malo?' **Peter suspiro con enfado, el chico era lento, para ser pariente de su James.**

'¡un hombre lobo, niño!' **Peter se lo grito como vomito. James Sirius comprendió y volvió a mirar a Remus.**

'debieron de decírmelo así, sin tanto drama.' **Volteo a ver con fastidio a los otros dos muchachos que suspiraban con gran decepción.** '¿cuántos años tiene?' **El chico se acerco sin ningún complejo al Remus, lo observaba parecía muy joven y tenia muchísimas cicatrices.**

'17.' **Peter le contesto.** 'parece de treinta ¿verdad?' **dijo jugando, James Sirius volteo a verlo y también rio. Toco el brazo arañado de Remus. Tenía cicatrices todavía frescas.**

'ya entiendo… para eso es la poción.' **Lo observaba embobado, comenzando a comprender. Después arrugo la frente y miro a la ventana.** 'y Dominique que seguro se va deteniendo cada vez que ve algún chico.' **Dijo con fastidio.** '¿Desde cuando lo saben?' **James Sirius ahora solo se dirigía a Peter, eso también sorprendió al animago que se sorprendió.**

'desde primero… bueno… segundo.' **Peter suspiro al recordar ese año, miro a sus amigos y los dos copiaron su acción. Recordaron los intentos fallidos, las horas leyendo libros de transformaciones hasta que por fin lograron ser animagos.** 'han pasado muchas cosas después de eso, pero… bueno, él es un gran tipo… supongo.' **Dijo rascando su cabeza y mirando a Remus.** 'Así que supongo que valió la pena.' **Peter le sonrió a su amigo inconsciente. James Sirius lo observo también y gracias a esa mirada que Peter le daba a Remus, James Sirius logro tenerle empatía al chico inconsciente que estaba en su cama.**

'¿ya comió?' **James Sirius nuevamente le pregunto a Peter que miro de reojo a los otros dos merodeadores que estaban cruzados de brazos decepcionados de su "heredero".**

'nah…' **a Peter le pareció muy cómico la ironía de las cosas.** 'no. de hecho va a estar hambriento cuando despierte.' **James Sirius asintió pensativo. De nuevo volvió a Remus y toco su brazo.** 'seria de mucha ayuda si consiguieras algo de comida… James.' **Miro de reojo a su James y admitió finalmente que todo esto era algo raro.**

'claro, yo me encargo…' **dijo el pequeño como si fuera tan sencillo como respirar.** '¿cómo se llama?' **Le volvió a preguntar mirándolo a los ojos, Peter medio sonrió, este chico tenía esa manía al igual que James. Ver a los ojos a la gente cuando hablaba, con esos ojos como si estuviera viendo lo más profundo de tu ser, en conclusión era difícil ignorar esa mirada. Siempre se había preguntado como Lily lograba ser tan firme con sus "no".**

'ehmmm…' **Miro a su James y es que Peter admitía no estar todavía muy enganchado con toda esta situación.**

'le dicen Lunático.' **James se metió en la plática y Peter suspiro aliviado, lo había salvado de un dilema. James Sirius lo barrió con la mirada y después miro a Peter para confirmar lo que el "intruso" decía. James miro serio a Peter, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Peter asintió, el chico entonces sonrió y volvió a mirar a Remus.**

'¡eso suena muy matón!' **lo que más quería James Sirius de pronto era algún día tener un apodo tan chico malo como el de Lunático.** '¡gran apodo! ¿Fue tu idea?' **Sirius arrugo la frente y James quedo boquiabierto al escuchar al pequeño señalar a Peter, siendo que para empezar fue idea de ellos usar apodos. Peter rio nervioso y es que sentía las malas vibras de sus otros dos amigos.**

'fue algo… en conjunto.' **Peter trato de calmar las cosas. Remus se quejo un poco, James Sirius quito la mano pensando en que quizá él lo había lastimado, lo miro tan preocupado que Peter sintió por un momento que era el mismísimo James Potter al que había conocido hace 6 años atrás.**

'¿está bien?' **Peter lo calmo asintiéndole, el niño respiro tranquilo y volvió a mirar a Remus.** 'necesita la poción' **tal vez al pequeño no le caía muy bien, pero James estaba orgulloso de su mini yo, el chico había tomado muy bien lo de Remus, sin juzgar y sin temerle, todo lo contrario, ahora parecía que Remus tenía alguien más que se preocupaba por él.**

'¡James!' **Ambos chicos voltearon, Sirius le dio un codazo a su amigo, recordándole el perfil bajo que tenían que mantener, por suerte el hijo de Harry no se dio cuenta del movimiento del primer James.**

'¡ya era hora! Seguro es ella!' **James corrió hacia la sala común, los tres chicos lo siguieron unos segundos después.** '¡esperen!' **James Sirius los detuvo en seco y volvió a mirar a Remus.** 'alguien tiene que quedarse con Lunático. Alguien tiene que cuidarlo.' **Ahora el pequeño de primero sentía que tenía una especie de poder en la situación.**

'él va a estar bien.' **Sirius le dijo de inmediato, ignorando que tal vez el pequeño James Sirius tomaría eso como un desaire al chico que reposaba en la su cama. Sirius jamás imagino que algún día vería el rostro de James mirándolo de esa manera… como si fuera un estorbo. Volteo de inmediato a ver a su amigo, James también estaba perdido en toda esta situación y le pidió disculpas a Sirius como si él le hubiera hecho la mala cara.** 'Peter…' **Sirius dijo mirando a el rubio que asintió acostumbrado.**

'No. Peter viene conmigo.' **Otro pedazo de corazón se hizo añicos en el interior de Sirius ¿cuándo iba imaginarse que el pequeño James escogería a Peter por encima de él?**

'¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¡No!' **James puso su mano en el hombro de Sirius que volteo a ver con una cara de horror, nuevamente el cuatro ojos de 17 años le pidió disculpas por su miniyo.**

'uno de ustedes dos deberían quedarse… y ayudar con algo.' **Dijo el pequeño con la misma voz autoritaria que había usado antes.**

'¿Peter…?' **Sirius asintió varias veces todavía canalizando todo lo que estaba pasando, porque ahora era el segundo de la fila…** 'No.' **eso lo destrozaba.**

 **James lo retiro lentamente del lugar llevándolo a la entrada de la habitación del pequeño Potter, ojala lo hubiera llevado antes de que James Sirius dijera con total alegría.**

'¡Vamos Peter!' **La risa del chico aturdió el cerebro de Sirius que apretó los labios tratando de no echarle la culpa a Colagusano pero era algo imposible.**

'¡Lo esta haciendo adrede!' **Sirius fulmino a Peter con la mirada, James negó y toco sus hombros que estaban tensos y comprendía el porqué.**

'no lo esta haciendo adrede.' **Sirius se cruzo de brazos mirando la puerta.** 'además recuerda que él no sabe nada de nada…'

'¿quieres decir que nunca le hablaste a tu hijo de mi?' **James sonrió nervioso, todo esto se estaba haciendo un gran problema.**

'¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que si!' **James se defendió, Sirius miro el suelo confundido.** 'oye… seguro no te reconoce por…' **Lo miro de pies a cabeza.** 'Olvídalo.' **Si le decía lo cansado que se veía seguro Sirius se ponía peor.**

'yo tenía que haber ido… no Colagusano.' **Dijo Sirius mirando la puerta.** 'Tú quédate con Remus…' **James abrió los ojos y negó.**

'¿bromeas? es mi hijo, tengo que estar ahí.' **Sirius arrugo la frente, la idea de ser excluido lo estaba matando de coraje.** '¡hey! ¡Remus es una gran compañía!' **Le dijo James señalando al licántropo. Sirius lo miro boquiabierto, ¡lo último que le faltaba! Ahora sí, estaba realmente ofendido. Y es que James había dicho esa frase que era el premio de reconciliación para Peter cuando se quedaba sin pareja en las clases. Su orgullo estaba siendo molido por ambos James a la vez.**

'¿Debes de estar bromeando?' **James sonrió nervioso de nuevo, no entendía porque se estaba poniendo rojo, todo este día estaba siendo rarísimo.** 'sabes que… ¡claro! ¡Yo me quedo con Remus!' **Le dijo como chica de 15 años haciéndole su primer drama a su novio.** '¡tú ve y divierte con Peter!' **lo empujo y le cerró la puerta en la cara, James lo entendía y de hecho ya se le hacía raro que no explotara ante la situación.**

'oye… no es para tanto, solo tienen 11.' **Dijo James despeinándose el cabello del otro lado de la puerta.**

'¿¡y tú cuantos tienes Cornamenta!? ¡Largo!' **Solo escucho el grito de Sirius. El de cabello azabache cerró los ojos, de alguna manera estaba metido en un problema sin siquiera abrir la boca.**

'cada día me supero a mí mismo.' **Dijo pensando en todos los problemas que se había metido, sin duda la razón de este, era el más bizarro de todos. Miro la puerta, al otro lado se escuchaba como los muebles se movían e incluso saltos; seguro su amigo estaba haciendo un berrinche. Sonrió divertido. Sí, Sirius estaba "enfadado" con él. Pero confiaba que aunque Remus estuviera dormido, calmaría a Sirius de alguna manera. Remus siempre era la mejor persona para hacerlo reaccionar.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡Madame! ¡Madame! ¡Madame Pomfreeee…' **Ted giro a la enfermería y por la velocidad en la que iba: resbalo. Madame Pomfrey se giro asustada. Ted solo levanto su pulgar.**

'¡Por Merlín, Lupin!' **La sanadora se acerco a él, el chico le sonrió desde el suelo.** '¿Qué es lo que le pasa últimamente? ¿quiere que lo revise? Su madre me advirtió de esos cambios que esta teniendo ¿empezo desde el verano cierto?' **Ted arrugo la frente y se levanto sacudiendo su cabeza para que volviera a ese color de antes.**

'Aclaremos un par de cosas…' **La sanadora alzo una ceja retándolo. Ted sonrió divertido.** 'Usted sabe que ella no es mi madre.' **Madame Pomfrey cerró los ojos aceptando ese punto.** '¡y estoy bien! Esa mujer no entiende que son cosas que pasan… ¡normales! ¡hormonas! Yo que se…' **Ted dijo tumbándose a una cama imaginando ese vociferador de Ginny. Suspiro masajeando el puente de su nariz.**

'Solo lo hace por su bien.' **Ted trono la boca y asintió. No ganaba nada discutiendo.** 'además Señor Lupin, no debería de ser tan egoísta, sabe que ellos son como sus padres…' **Ted arrugo la frente y chillo con fastidio mostrando su punto. Madame Pomfrey solo sonrió, Ted arrugaba la nariz igual que Remus.** '¿Qué es lo que lo trae por aquí Señor Lupin? La chica Weasley está descansando…' **Dijo la sanadora mirando preocupada a Dominique.**

'si bueno, ahora que lo menciona me traen mis padres, de hecho… mi padre.' **Dijo Ted con confianza. Madame Pomfrey prácticamente lo había abrigado desde el primer día que puso un pie en Hogwarts y todo gracias a ese parecido con su padre. Madame Pomfrey siempre estuvo al pendiente en el desarrollo medico de Ted. Les consiguió a los Potter una cita exclusiva con especialistas de Metamorfomagia que ayudaran a Ted a desarrollar su lado metamorfomago antes que la licantropía y todo porque recordaba esos días apáticos de Remus en esa misma enfermería. Ver al chico de Hufflepuff columpiando sus piernas divertido en la cama donde su padre pasaba días moribundo la hacía sentir mucho mejor.**

'¿su padre?' **Dijo Madame Pomfrey alzando una ceja, tratando de ocultar su melancolía. Ted asintió**

'si, estaba investigando y… bueno seguro usted sabe que era lo que se tomaba cuando estaba en… ¿sus días?' **Madame Pomfrey sonrió divertida y a Ted le agrado ver esa sonrisa eso significaba que tenia posibilidad.**

'¿para qué estaba investigando Lupin?' **La Sanadora camino a la cama de Dominique, que dormía tranquila y lucia algo pálida.**

'estoy.' **La corrigió Ted.** 'sé que le he preguntado miles de cosas de mi padre. Y le agradezco infinitamente que me contara todo lo que sabía de él… se que parece que esto me hace daño pero es solo…' **Ted miro el suelo y suspiro rendido. Con verlo así le provocaba a la sanadora unas tremendas ganas de entregarle a su padre envuelto en un moño.**

'Señor Lupin, su cabello…' **Ted alzo la mirada y noto rubia su melena, arrugo la frente y las mechas azules volvieron a salir.**

'¿podría darme un poco de esa poción?' **Ted dijo directo.**

'¿Qué acaso se volvió loco? ¡por supuesto que no! usted no necesita un tónico de esa potencia. ¿quiere andar por todo el colegio luciendo como un troll de montaña?' **Ted abrió los ojos y pensó en su padre, a como lucia si, necesitaba esa poción.**

'no es una mala idea…' **Ted dijo sonriendo. Borro la sonrisa cuando la sanadora lo miro seria.** 'por favor Madame Pomfrey yo…' **Ted salto de la cama y camino a ella.** 'no necesito mucho solo… de acuerdo…' **Ted dijo cabizbajo.** 'se lo diré, pero tiene que prometer que no se lo dirá a Ginny.' **Ted la amenazo con su dedo índice. Madame Pomfrey lo miro ofendida. En eso Ted cerró los ojos y modifico su aspecto, era pálido, añadió esos típicas cortadas, algunos moretones y ojeras en su rostro.** 'prométalo.' **Dijo Ted desanimado. Madame Pomfrey lo miro curiosa.**

'Yo estudie una carrera en San Mungo.' **Dijo la sanadora mirando quisquillosamente a Ted que solo se dejo tumbar en la cama.** 'no pretenda engañarme con un truco de esos suyos…'

'¡Tiene que dármelo!' **Dijo el metamorfomago frustrado. Volvió a su forma natural. La sanadora rio y camino a su oficina.** 'escuche si alguna vez aprecio a mi padre puede demostrarlo justo ahora.' **La sanadora canto negando con su dedo índice, ni siquiera miraba a Ted.**

'psst…' **Ted arrugo la frente y miro a su alrededor.** 'Psst…' **Y ahí la vio, Dominique le proponía con señas tomar la poción. Ted asintió y miro de reojo la oficina de la sanadora.**

'Pero…' **Ted dijo mirando a Dominique que señalo la oficina de Madame Pomfrey.** 'Usted… solo dígame.' **Camino a la oficina.** '¿usted se la preparaba? Me refiero a que él la hacía o…'

'pues claro que yo le enseñe.' **Dijo la Sanadora con aire orgulloso.** 'su padre solo investigo de ella, se la pasaba investigando todo el tiempo de su licantropía, hasta el ultimo año, después…' **Dijo melancólica pensando en todo lo que había pasado, Ted alzo una ceja sintiéndose incomodo, ahora tenía al mismo chico del que hablaba Madame Pomfrey, en la torre de Gryffindor y en un mal estado…**

 _Seguro si supiera me daría esa poción sin pensarlo._

'Señor Lupin, no voy a darle algo que lo pondrá mal, déjeme recordarle cual es mi trabajo en esta escuela.' **Dijo la sanadora mientras acomodaba su despacho. Ted dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás.**

'Lo sé…' **Ted dijo con fastidio.** 'sé que usted no confía en mí…' **El chico se cruzo de brazos mirando a la sanadora con fastidio. Madame Pomfrey sonrió y siguió con lo suyo.** '¿Es difícil de hacerla?'

'Lupin.' **Dijo la sanadora con desaprobación mientras miraba unos papeles. Ted bufo y miro el techo.** 'se comporta como si fuera de primer año. No tiene que experimentar todas esas cosas, desarrollamos su lado metamorfomago precisamente para que no sufriera como él lo hizo. A su padre no le gustaría eso.' **Ted sonrió conmovido y pensó en ese chico que había dejado en las escaleras del castillo.** 'puede volver a sus clases…' **Madame Pomfrey dijo sonriente al ver al chico soñador.**

'sip.' **Dijo Ted asintiendo mientras daba un par de pasos de espalda.** 'gracias.' **Dijo mirándola como todas esas veces en las que le decía algo de su padre y parecía llenar algo en el cuerpo del pequeño metamorfomago.**

'de nada Lupin.' **Dijo la mujer mirándolo con esa mirada perdida y esa sonrisa tranquila.**

'Ehm… Dominique, ¿Cuándo puede salir?' **Dijo Ted deteniéndose y señalando la sala de camas. Madame Pomfrey suspiro y pensó en la chica Weasley.** 'es que…' **Ted vacilo.**

'La chica Weasley puede irse cuando se sienta mejor.' **Dijo en un suspiro. Ted asintió energético.** 'No se le ocurra despertarla.' **Le advirtió y Ted sonrió travieso.**

'De acuerdo… entonces… yo me voy.' **Dijo Señalando la puerta y dando zancadas traviesas hacía la puerta, Madame Pomfrey lo miro y negó para volver a sus papeles.**

 **Ted cruzo la enfermería y miro la camilla donde estaba Dominique.**

'Mejórate pronto, Dom.' **Dijo el metamorfomago mientras la pelirroja levantaba el pulgar mostrándole la poción.** 'Enserio pronto.' **Dijo tragando saliva mientras miraba la salida de la enfermería.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿no estás escuchado? Tienes que ir a limpiar ese pasillo.' **Molly le dijo a James que estaba desesperado por hablar.**

'no voy a irme de aquí hasta que Dominique aparez…'

'¡Ahora!' **Molly lo tomo y James miro a Peter pidiéndole ayuda, Peter miro de reojo las escaleras.**

 _¿A qué hora se van aparecer uno de esos dos?_

'oye…' **Peter camino hacia Molly.**

'además James no creo que quieras ver a Dominique, ella está furiosa contigo.' **Dijo la pelirroja.** 'la fiesta de Halloween se cancelo James. La estábamos esperando con ansias.' **James dejo caer los hombros sin darle importancia.** '¿podrías pensar en otra persona que no seas tú?' **Molly le dijo con la frente arrugada.**

'¡lo estoy haciendo!' **Dijo James desesperado.** 'escucha, necesitamos a Dominique…'

'Yo solo estoy siguiendo órdenes James…' **Molly le dijo.** 'necesito que bajes ahora mism…'

'¿Dónde está la poción?' **James bajo energético las escaleras y se dirigió de inmediato a Peter que solo dejo caer los hombros y señalo a la pelirroja con la mirada, James rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'creo que todas son así…' **James dio un suspiro cansado y miro con flojera a la chica pelirroja que discutía con su miniyo o ya no sabía si era al revés.** 'solo comenzó hablar y hablar…' **Dijo Peter mirando a Molly.** 'es un síndrome de pelirrojos. Eso explicaría lo de Evans…' **James lo miro serio.**

'¡Oye! Evans no está loca, solo… solo es explosiva ¿si?' **Peter señalo su mejilla con un pequeño rasgo del libro con el que la pelirroja le había pegado.**

'tú pusiste los adjetivos Cornamenta, no yo.' **Dijo Peter sobando su mejilla como si todavía le doliera el golpe. James bufo empujándolo de la cabeza.**

'¿quieres dejar de exagerar? Además yo he soportado cosas peores.' **Peter negó con la cabeza y solo miro a James caminando hacia Molly. El chico de lentes respiro y se puso a lado de mini James tratando de dar apoyo o facilitar las cosas, además así se podría acercar más a este chico ¿suyo? No tenía idea pero cada vez que lo veía le daba unas tremendas ganas de conocer mas de él. Era como si algo lo llamara a conocer al pequeño y James suponía que era solamente la sangre.** '¿Qué sucede amiguito la conseguimos?' **James Sirius alzo una ceja y lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, Molly solo se quedo mirando a James Sirius esperando a que la acompañara con Filch, ni siquiera notó a James.**

'¿"amiguito"? ¿Qué crees que soy?' **James trago saliva y sonrió nervioso, esto de tratar de ganarse a su "hijo" no estaba saliendo del todo bien.**

'ehmmmm…' **James se despeino el cabello mientras trataba de encontrar la manera más sencilla de solucionar esto sobre todo al ver a James Sirius rodar sus ojos con fastidio.**

'¡James!' **Molly lo volvió a llamar.** 'hablo enserio, tienes que venir conmigo…'

'chst…' **James Sirius callo a la chica Weasley que solo arrugo la frente indignada. El pequeño de lentes barrio a James con la mirada y se levanto de puntitas para buscar a alguien mas en la sala.** '¿Peter?' **el chico de ojos azules se encontraba atrás de James.** '¡ven Peter! Tienes que decirle a Molly que esto es serio!' **Peter desvió la mirada pero se acerco lentamente.**

'yo puedo hacerlo…' **James insistió mirando a Peter, Peter asintió pero una mirada de apatía de James Sirius quito sus buenas intenciones. James miro a Peter sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando, el chico de ojos azules camino cauteloso y se acerco a James Sirius.**

'bueno, sabes… James es muy bueno hablando y todo eso…' **Peter trato de darle algo de crédito a James, el chico de anteojos asintió agradeciéndole pero a James Sirius no le pareció suficiente para convencerlo.**

'pero tú eres mejor, ya lo comprobé…' **Dijo el pequeño sin pensar en el autoestima de James.**

'¡Niño! ¡Tienes que ir a recoger tu desastre!' **Molly volvió a insistir, después miro a Peter tratando de decirle con la mirada que lo ayudara como alumno de mayor grado, Peter solo sonrió mirando a la chica, a James y a James Sirius. Era extraño pero ahora parecía ser el centro de atención.**

 _Entonces… esto es lo que se siente… puedo acostumbrarme._

'¡espera Molly! Tienes que escucharlo…' **Molly miro a Peter cruzándose de brazos.** '¡díselo Peter! necesito a alguien que sea directo y no salga con sus cursilerías…' **James lo miro serio.** 'se necesita hablar directo a veces…' **Peter alzo una ceja y miro de reojo a James que solo tenía la frente arrugada.**

'Ya entendí…' **James Sirius y James cruzaron miradas de antipatía. Peter alzo una ceja tanta energía de ambos chicos lo estaba mareando.** 'Pero aunque no lo creas, yo le enseñ…'

'¡Peter! ¡Dije Peter!' **James Sirius interrumpió a James.**

'¡James! No hables así…' **Molly dijo defendiendo al estudiante, víctima de James Sirius Potter.** '¿Cuándo vas a enseñarte a respetar? Ahora, tenemos que bajar con Filch. El director me pidió que te llevara a recoger tu tiradero.' **Molly le dijo al chico de lentes que solo bufo dándole poca importancia a todo lo que decía la prefecta de Gryffindor. Y es que ahora tenía mayores cosas que preocuparse.**

'¿has visto a Domitonta?' **Molly arrugo la frente y lo amenazó con la mirada.** '¿Qué? Tiene que traerme algo… ¿cierto Peter?' **Peter solo sonrió, Molly le sonrió también.**

'oye, James esto es serio, enserio tienes que…'

'Peter, ya pregúntales si tienen o no la poción. Lunático se está muriendo de fiebre.' **James le dijo en voz bajita para no provocar otra serie de pedradas hacia él.**

'¿Ted?' **Molly dijo con la voz temblorosa, los tres chicos de Gryffindor voltearon a ver a la chica de cabello esponjado, tan rojo como el fuego y esos ojos color café.**

'¿Qué? **James Sirius la miro con una ceja levantada y un montón de incredulidad en la mirada.**

'Ted… te pareces tanto a…' **Molly se acerco a James y apretó sus cachetes. James abrió los ojos. La chica solo rio mirando de reojo a James Sirius.** 'okay de ninguna forma van a evitar el castigo. Además mirándote bien es algo espeluznante, puedes dejar de hacer eso…' **Dijo sonriente mirando al chico, James arrugo la frente.** '¿Dónde consiguieron los lentes? No me digas… un remplazo.' **James Sirius negó desesperado. No tenia idea de lo que Molly hablaba.** 'como sea…' **Dijo en un suspiro mirando a "Ted".** 'Tienen que bajar.' **Lo sentencio con una mirada muuuuy Molly.** 'lo sabes. Tienen que ir a recoger ese desastre.' **Molly señalo la salida.**

'Pero Molly estamos a la mitad de algo importante.' **James Sirius le dijo con gravedad. Molly lo miro incrédula y asintió después fingiendo empatía.**

'claro! Lo se…' **James Sirius sonrió.** 'estamos hablando de eso… ¿cierto?' **Le dio un golpe a "Ted". James solo cerró los ojos aguantando el golpe. James Sirius alzo una ceja curioso.** 'solo aguarda un segundo.' **Dijo Molly para volverse a James.** '¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir poner hacer a James eso? Ya sabes cómo es…' **Le dijo mas cerca para que el pequeño no la escuchara.** 'lo único que queremos es que ande con su ego por todas partes… es tan odioso.' **James iba a detenerla pero al parecer Molly ya había tomado inspiración.** 'es suficiente que se la pase todo el día con su estúpida escoba fingiendo que es el mejor solo porque su madre es una jugadora increíble…' **Molly se fastidio con tan solo escucharse. James se acerco a la chica.**

 _¿Su madre es una jugadora de Quidditch? Espera… eso quiere decir que… me case con… si ese niño es mi hijo… yo me case con alguien que ama el Quidditch! ¡Tal vez sea un jugador de Quidditch! Tal vez nos conocimos en el equipo… ¡Si! ¡Wow…! No. Evans… … al demonios con Evans, me case con una jugadora de Quidditch! O tal vez a Evans se convirtió en una jugadora de Quidditch._

'¿Ted me estas escuchando?' **Molly chasqueo sus dedos frente a los ojos de James que solo parpadeo distraído.** '¿creí que no querías que fuera un fastidio?' **James estaba pedido, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que hablaban del pequeño porque esa pelirroja lo señalaba.**

'no es un fastidio.' **Dijo James proyectándose ligeramente. Molly se inclino hacia atrás mirando sorpresivamente a "Ted".**

'¿bromeas?' **Molly se volvió acercar.** 'Ted, ambos sabemos que ese chico es irritante, con el hecho de que se la pase alardeando que es hijo del famoso y poderoso Potter.' **James abrió los ojos y sonrió ambicioso.**

'¿Famoso?' **Dijo con un brillo en la mirada, Molly arrugo la frente.** '¿a qué te refieres con Famoso? ¿Su padre es famoso?' **Dijo mostrando los dientes.** '¿oíste eso Peter?' **James se volteo emocionado. Molly miro al otro chico y volvió a ver a ¿Ted?** 'al parecer soy...'

'¿Quién es él?' **Molly lo interrumpió. James la miro y se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo el suelo.**

'¡hey! ¿quieren enfocarse? Necesitamos esa poción, ya saben…' **James Sirius abrió los ojos exageradamente y señalo las escaleras con ellos. James sintió un revoloteo en el estomago…**

 _Evans…_

'Peter. Evans…' **Peter alzo ambas cejas y miro a James Sirius.**

'Ehmm… yo no creo que…' **Que ese pequeño fuera una mezcla entre Lily Evans y su amigo. La verdad era algo casi imposible de creer para Peter.**

'Pero ya la oíste…' **James insistió pero Peter no parecía muy convencido del todo.**

'solo atrasas todo.' **James Sirius le dijo a James.**

'espera.' **Molly se dirigió a James.**

'Molly…' **James Sirius dijo desesperado.**

'cállate James.' **Dijo la pelirroja de cabello rizado.** 'oye…' **Molly giro a James y lo miro a los ojos.** '¿Ted?' **lo llamo para corroborar algo, James miro de reojo a Peter.** 'Dime que eres Ted.' **Molly suplico nerviosa.** '¿Dijiste Evans? Dime que no dijiste Evans…' **Molly cerró los ojos asustada. James no contesto, la chica hizo un chillido encogiéndose en sus hombros.** '¿Qué es lo que le pasa?' **Dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Peter que solo se quedo estático sin saber que hacer. James arrugo la frente ¿ahora también las chicas lo seguían? Molly negaba desesperada en el hombro de Peter mientras hacia un sonido chillón.**

'Ya se va aponer a llorar…' **James Sirius dijo con fastidio.** 'Ignórala Peter, vamos tenemos que ir por la poción.' **Molly se detuvo y se tenso de pies a cabeza. Levanto robóticamente la cabeza y miro a Peter.**

'¿Peter?' **Molly dijo con la voz ahogada.** 'Peter… ¿Peter?' **El chico de ojos azules comenzó a dudar de su persona. ¿acaso era el Peter correcto? Demonios tenía que tener un nombre tan común.**

'¿Si?' **Dijo Peter moviendo sus orejas, inconsciente, Molly abrió los ojos y se puso pálida.**

'Déjalo en paz Molly, yo lo vi primero.' **James Sirius la aparto de Peter y fue por el chico. Molly lo miro y maternalmente lo alejo de él.** '¡Hey!' **James se quito la mano de la chica.**

'James ven para acá.' **Dijo Molly mirando a Peter con el labio temblando. James y Peter intercambiaron miradas.**

'Tenemos que hacer algo importante! No tenemos tiempo para tus…'

'James ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No tienes idea de lo que…' **Se tapo la boca y miro de nuevo con horror a ambos chicos.** '¡Tu padre te va a matar! Si alguien se entera… oh no! James, van a expulsarte!' **James Sirius miro a James y a Peter, comenzó a pensar en la razón por la que Ted quería esconderlos ¿acaso era algo tan grave? Algo habían hecho estaba aseguro… bueno casi seguros Molly solia exagerar en casi todo.**

'no importa. Necesitamos la poción.' **James Sirius miro a Peter que asintió acordándose de Remus.** '¿nos vas ayudar si o no?' **Dijo James Sirius. Molly negó.**

'¡No! ¡James llegaste demasiado lejos! ¡esto!' **Molly señalo a James para después bajar la mirada y apretar los dientes.** '¿Por qué?' **le dijo nerviosa a el pequeño de once que no entendía nada.**

'¡yo no hice nada!' **James Sirius le dijo abriendo los brazos.**

'¡Ahyyy por favor! Como si no te conociéramos…' **Molly le dijo haciendo al chico encovarse hacia atrás.**

'¿¡no se de lo que hablas!?' **James le respondió.**

'¡Basta! enserio necesitamos esa poción, nuestro amigo está muy mal.' **James le hablo directo. Al parecer ya sabia que eran ellos. Molly negó haciéndose un par de pasos atrás.** 'solo queremos ayudarlo.' **Dijo el chico desesperado.**

'Escucha…' **Molly saco su varita. Tenia que hacer algo pero con esta presión que sentía era muy difícil de pensar. James alzo ambas manos tratando de detenerla.**

'Hazme un favor y hazlo…' **James Sirius le dijo mirando a James, que solo lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.** 'pero a Peter déjalo en paz.' **Molly cerró los ojos fastidiada.**

'¡James no sabes lo que dices!' **Le dijo con las mejillas rojas del enojo.** '¡Esto está mal! ¡Tenemos que… ahhh…' **Dijo horrorizada al sentir un escalofrío por su espalda.** '¿Por qué me metiste en esto?' **a** **James Sirius comenzó hartarle todo esto. Al parecer era el único que recordaba que Remus estaba allá arriba sufriendo.**

'baja la varita.' **James le dijo firme. Molly negó titubeante. Dio un paso a ella para quitarle la varita.**

'Ahhh!' **Molly grito con horror y lo apunto amenazándolo.** '¡no camines mas!'

'Peter, quítale la varita y larguémonos.' **Dijo James Sirius a Peter que miro a la chica, Molly ahora también le apuntaba. James aprovecho para acercarse y quitarle la varita. Molly grito con horror y James tuvo que taparle la boca.** 'Bien hecho Peter.'

'¿Peter enserio?' **James dijo indignado.** '¿Qué acaso le faltan aumento a tus lentes? Yo le quite la varita.' **James Sirius lo miro de nuevo con enfado.**

'Peter la distrajo.' **Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. James bufo mientras que Molly comenzaba a resbalar por sus rodillas temblorosas.**

'Tonterías…' **Dijo James mirando a Peter que solo dejo caer los hombros, en el fondo todo esto se sentía muy bien.** '¡oye!' **James detuvo a Molly que solo lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. James la miro incomodo, nunca nadie lo había visto así.** 'quieres… solo cierra los ojos si no puedes soportarlo.' **Molly asintió asustada y cerró los ojos.**

'¿Qué vamos hacer con ella?' **Peter le dijo a James en un suspiro y para Molly escuchar eso de Peter era como su llamado a la horca. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miro pidiendo auxilio a James que quito la mirada de la chica esos ojos comenzaban a enserio incomodarlo.**

'Podemos dormirla.' **Dijo James.**

'tú y yo vayamos por Ted.' **James Sirius le dijo a Peter jalándolo de la manga. El chico sonrió nervioso. James miro la escena con la frente arrugada, le parecía injusto.** 'Lunático necesita la poción.' **Molly abrió los ojos (mas) y miro a James Sirius, tomo la mano de James y se la quito con una fuerza sorprendente.**

'¿¡Lunático!?' **Dijo roja de la cara y con los puños apretados.** '¿¡Te volviste loco!? ¿¡Quieres llamar a Ted!? ¿¡acaso quieres que muera!? ¿¡como…!? Es…' **La chica comenzó a trabarse. James Sirius la miro como un bicho raro.** '¡no te des la vuelta esto es serio James Sirius Potter!' **Peter y James se miraron de inmediato ambos con los ojos abiertos.**

'¿Sirius?' **Dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.**

'¡NOP! **' Molly se tapo la boca de inmediato y abrió los ojos como si hubiera dicho alguna injuria.**

'¿Cómo que Sirius?' **James miro fijamente a la chica que solo negaba temblando.** '¡Si! Tú… ella…' **James miro a Peter que asintió y eso solo motivo a James a caminar hacia la chica. Molly dio un par de pasos atrás todavía con las manos en la boca.** 'dijiste el nombre de…'

'¿Dónde está? ¡James!' **Ted entro a la sala común con un frasco verde en las manos, Dominique llego detrás de él. Todos voltearon a verlos.**

'¡Ted!' **James Sirius grito con emoción.** '¡Lo conseguiste! Es esa... ¿es la poción verdad?' **Ted asintió y después lo miro confundido.**

'¿Tú como…?' **Levanto al mirada y vio a Molly tan amarilla como un pergamino, con las manos en la boca y acorralada por James y Peter, ambos con una mirada de sorpresa.** 'Ahyy no.' **Dijo el metamorfomago temiendo lo peor.**

'Peter, la consiguió.' **James Sirius corrió a Peter y el chico solo sonrió incomodo. Ted abrió los ojos sorprendido.**

 _Eso esta mal. Harry va… esto se pone peor con cada minuto que corre._

'desde cuando… ¡James!' **Ted le grito molesto al pequeño.** '¡Te dije que no les hablaras! ¡solo tenias que esconderlos! Meterlos a un cuarto y dejarlos ahí!' **Sabía que estaba mal que James Sirius conviviera con Peter Pettigrew, simplemente era algo incomodo para su moral.**

'¡lo dices como si fuera algo sencillo!' **James Sirius se volteo molesto.**

'Típico de él…' **Dominique murmuro y Ted la volteo a ver ¬¬**

'además, Lunático estaba mal ¿Cómo querías que lo dejara así?' **Ted lo pensó, era vergonzoso que un niño de once años tuviera más sentido de sobrevivencia que él, pero bueno no se lo diría nunca.**

'¡No le digas Lunático!' **Dijo el metamorfomago con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo un escalofrió por la espalda.** 'Esto está mal…' **Dijo cansado y sabiendo que ahora los problemas iban a incrementar, todo incrementaba cuando James Sirius estaba en la escena.**

'¡Lo sabían!' **Molly dijo asustada, se cruzo rápido hacia Ted, esquivando el brazo de James que quiso atraparla.** '¡Ted! ¡Dom! ¡Ustedes dos lo sabían!' **Dominique sonrió juguetona y Molly abrió los ojos con mas agravio, sabiendo que ahora si todo esto iba a ser un desastre.** '¡Tú lo sabías! Sabias que él…' **Molly señalo a James Sirius, el pequeño solo la miro molesto.**

'Aquí va el drama…' **Dominique dijo con fastidio cruzando los brazos.** 'Cerebro de troll…' **Dominique se dirigió a James Sirius que ya la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.** 'La parte de la discreción no te quedo clara ¿o que? De todas las personas… ¿Molly, enserio?' **Molly la volteo a ver molesta.**

'¿Eso que quiere decir Dom?' **Molly apretó los puños, Dominique la barrió con la mirada.** 'crees que voy arruinarlo ¿cierto?'

'tú lo dijiste…' **Dominique miro sus uñas y eso fue mucho peor para Molly.**

'Creo que lo que ustedes dos no están entendiendo es que James acaba de poner en peligro…' **Ted suspiro ruidoso haciendo que Molly se detuviera. La miro y después dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Dominique rio entre dientes.**

'Molly no lo hizo él…' **Negó Ted con los ojos cerrados.**

'Espera a que te cuente la historia de los zombies…' **Molly se quedo boquiabierta procesando la nueva información, segundos después abrió los ojos y miro a Ted con gravedad.**

'¿zombies?' **La chica miro a la nada tratando de entender todo. Dominique se regocijo guardando en su memoria ambos rostros.**

'Lo sé…' **Dijo Ted cansado.**

'lo.. esto… ahrgh… no… Tú…'

'Molly…' **Ted trato de tranquilizarla, todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados.** 'Molly…'

'asdfghjk… ¡no! ¿Qué vamos hacer?' **Molly miro a Dominique pero sobretodo a Ted que solo arrugo la frente.** '¡Ted…!

'¡Llevarle la poción a Lunático!' **Peter y James Sirius dijeron al mismo tiempo. El pequeño de lentes lo volteo a ver y le sonrió. James miro indiferente a su amigo. Ted y Molly miraron la escena con horror.**

'Eso está mal Ted.' **Dijo Molly entre dientes. Ted asintió disculpándose con Harry mentalmente.**

'enserio que no vi venir eso…'

'¿Puedo ponérsela?' **James Sirius le arrebato la poción a Ted.**

'¡Hey! Dame eso!'

'¡cuidado con eso mandrágora podrida!' **Dominique le quito a James Sirius la poción y lo empujo de la cara.** 'No tienes idea del trabajo que nos costó robarla…' **Molly se llevo una mano al corazón sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a caer desmayada, Ted la miro y se disculpo con una sonrisita.**

'Fue mi última opción, prometo que intente de todas las maneras…' **Molly negó horrorizada.**

'Si como sea…' **Dominique dijo mirando la poción.** 'no me arriesgue para que un tonto como tú termine tirándola.' **James Sirius la miro con fastidio.**

'Yo no soy un tonto.' **Dominique bufo con sarcasmo.** 'Además pelirroja descerebrada, tú no eres nadie para decidir en esta situación.'

'¿Y tú sí? ¿rey del Quidditch?' **Ted empujo a Dominique, lo menos que quería era un drama del mayor de los Potter Weasley. No ahora.**

'Peter me puso a cargo.' **Ted arrugo la frente y miro a Peter que solo levanto las manos inocentes.**

'Bueno en realidad…' **Peter comenzó hablar pero una voz rasposa e indignada lo interrumpió.**

'No fue Peter.' **James le recalco a James Sirius que bufo rodando los ojos con fastidio.**

'¿es enserio?' **Ted abrió los brazos prácticamente gritando en la sala común. James asintió sin importarle la mirada de sorpresa de Ted.** '¿quieres acaso provocar una explosión o algo así?'

'solo quiero que quede claro quien hizo que…' **James dijo cruzando los brazos mirando de reojo a Peter.**

'Qué esperas para decir que no has hecho nada' **James Sirius dijo en un murmuro y antes de que James le contestara. Ted lo detuvo.**

'¡aasfg! Alto antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas.' **Le advirtió con ansia en la mirada.** 'Y tú.' **Ahora se dirigió a James Sirius.** 'tienes que contarme eso del encargo.' **James Sirius rio.** 'nadie esta a cargo de esto… solo yo.' **Dijo señalándose. Dominique bufo.**

'Si, se nota…' 

'Ted, Lunático.' **James Sirius le recordó. Ted asintió.** 'yo quiero ponérsela.' **James Sirius le dijo a Peter.**

'dije que solo yo estoy a cargo…' **Ted se metió entre ambos chicos.**

'¿Puedo ponérsela Peter?' ¬¬ . **El chico de ojos azules le sonrió y miro a James que negó de inmediato junto con Ted.**

'Es solo un niño… tú lo dijiste.' **Peter le insistió a James. El chico negó.**

'No necesitas pedirle permiso Peter. Él no es tu jefe…' **Peter sintió algo de ligereza en su pecho cuando escucho al pequeño, sus palabras se quedaron ahí flotando en su cerebro, miro a James y el Premio Anual de Gryffindor solo lo miraba esperando una respuesta de "lealtad" pero Peter comenzaba a debatir sobre el verdadero significado de esa "lealtad", la frase del pequeño James Sirius solo había abierto una puerta para descubrirlo.**

'Eso no importa, lo que importa es ponerle esta cosa ya.' **Ted interrumpió ese pequeño momento, Peter alzo la mirada y miro a Ted sintiéndose ahora algo incomodo, miro a James y no pudo evitar recordar esa parte del sueño en donde le gritaba que lo odiaba… cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza y trato de olvidar todo eso.** 'James, ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Lunático?' **Dijo Ted nervioso. James Sirius asintió.**

'¡Sígueme Ted!' **James Sirius corrió a las escaleras.**

'¡yo voy a ponérsela!' **Ted dijo como niño pequeño, James Sirius se regreso indignado.**

'¡Ted yo dije primero!' **Ted negó mostrándole la poción.** 'Eso es injusto, ¡dámela!'

'¡Ustedes dos no vayan a quebrar eso!' **Dominique gruño detrás de él.**

'Corre Ted antes de que te coma…' **James Sirius dijo malicioso.**

'Mas te vale correr mandrágora mutada.'

'¡No van a entrar a la habitación así! ¿me oyeron? Lo que menos necesita Lunático es escuchar un griterío absurdo.'

'¿desde cuándo te volviste tan sensible Ted?' **Dominique con ese tono de burla.**

'Se llama corazón Dominique, oh lo olvide el tuyo se mantiene inactivo desde… que naciste me parece.'

'cierra la boca James, nadie está hablando contigo…'

'No, esperen tenemos que… ¡Ted!' **Dijo Molly siguiéndolos mientras tropezaba por sus torpes rodillas.**

 **Peter miro a James y se acerco a él, el chico de lentes lo miro de reojo serio.**

'¿Cómo hiciste eso?' **James le pregunto tratando de ser discreto, pero esa no era una de sus infinitas cualidades.** 'Con el otro James…' **Peter miro el suelo y solo sobo su codo incomodo.** 'Vamos habla… ¿Peter? ¿ahora que tienes?' **James se olvido de esos celos infantiles y miro a su amigo. Peter alzo la mirada y sintió de nuevo ese hueco en su estomago.**

'Nada…' **Dijo con un gesto contrario. James arrugo la frente.** 'ehm…' **Aclaro su garganta tratando de olvidarse de esos ojos opacos de James.** 'es solo que…' **Suspiro tratando de destensar sus hombros.** 'Tienes razón.' **James alzo ambas cejas sonriente. Adoraba esa frase y Peter lo sabía. Le sonrió.**

'¿Ah si? ¿en que tengo razón? **Dijo James esperando deleitar su autoestima.**

'el niño no debe de poner la poción. Es algo riesgoso para Lunático.' **James asintió con seguridad y eso tranquilizo ese temblor que se sentía bajo la piel del chico rata.**

'exacto Peter. Sabía que lo entenderías.' **Dijo James palmeando su hombro, Peter lo observo; tenía tierra en el mentón y algo de pólvora en la nariz, sus lentes estaban sucios, pero aun así se podían ver sus ojos brillantes y alegres… pero sobretodo vivos. Esa sonrisa socarrona de siempre, podía no tener la dentadura perfecta pero eso no contaba con James Potter, Peter sabia que aun si no tuviera dientes a James siempre le quedaría bien sonreír. Era parte de su personalidad, era pieza básica de él.** '¿Qué tienes Colagusano?' **Dijo James divertido. Peter negó y le sonrió.** '¿Seguro? ¿No tendrás una de esas cosas que tuvo Canuto? Despa…descar…' **Peter rio.**

'Despartición.' **Le dijo y James lo señalo dándole la razón con esa sonrisa confiada.** 'y no, no lo creo.' **James bufo con alivio, despeinando su cabello.**

 _Y su cabello… que sería de James sin esa mata puesta en su cabeza._

'Genial, porque necesito alguno de mis hombres entero para seguir con esto.' **Peter sintió una emoción en los hombros y sonrió inconsciente. Era ahora él, era el elegido por James Potter.** 'qué bueno que eres tú Peter.' **James dijo recargándose en su hombro mientras subían las escaleras. Peter sonrió y asintió.** 'eso es… eso es lo que necesito. Espíritu merodeador.' **Ambos se sonrieron y Peter sintió de nuevo ese lazo de hermandad que por alguna u otra razón no se terminaba de formar entre James y él… o al menos eso pensaba.**

'¡LARGO DE AQUI!' **James se volteo rápido a la puerta.**

'Es Sirius.' **Peter borro la sonrisa sin darse cuenta. James lo soltó y camino a la puerta al llamado de su canino amigo.**

'Si… siempre es Sirius.' **Peter se murmuro así mismo, para después seguir a su amigo.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡Idiota tengo la poción!' **Todos estaban apretados tratando de entrar a la habitación Sirius mantenía la puerta cerrada.** 'vuelve abrir la puerta James.' **Ted le dijo intrépido a James Sirius que trato de abrir la perilla. La puerta se abrió pero Sirius la empujo de nuevo.** '¡arghhhhhhhhh! ¡Abre la puerta imbécil!' **Molly le tapo los oídos a James Sirius, el chico la miro con enfado. Mientras Dominqiue sonreía divertida.**

'Tú no vas a entrar a este cuarto.' **Sirius grito del otro lado.**

'¿Quién demonios te crees para decidir eso? ¡Abre la puerta imbécil!' **Ted comenzó a golpear la puerta.**

'espera.' **Dominique detuvo a Ted.** 'Ted…' **Lo miro seria.** 'Dame la poción para que puedas golpearla con ambas manos…'

'¿Qué no pueden pensar en otra forma de solucionar las cosas?' **Molly dijo con las manos en los oídos de James. Dominique negó y detuvo la poción de Remus. Ted comenzó a golpear la puerta.**

'¡Es la última vez que te lo digo!' **Sirius bufo del otro lado.**

'¿Qué demonios está pasando?' **James llego aturdido ´por los golpes.**

'Tu tonto amigo no quiere dejarnos pasar.' **James Sirius empujo a Molly para picotear a James que solo miro la puerta con fastidio.**

'¡James estoy a una nada de molerlo con mis propias manos!' **Ted le dijo rojo de la cara. James bufo y lo empujo de la cara.** '¡Arghh! Podrían tomarme enserio.'

'No.' **Peter y Dominique dijeron al mismo tiempo. La pelirroja lo miro y Peter desvió la mirada cuando se encontró con sus ojos azul hielo.**

'Gracias por la ayuda Dom…' **Ted dijo mirando a la pelirroja.**

'Solo dice la verdad…' **Peter dijo en una voz bajita y sin mirar a Dominique, que lo miraba fijamente.** 'Eres algo…'

'inestable.' **James ayudo a Peter.**

'¡Wow! ¡Ya te conocen!' **Ted miro con cara de poco amigos a la pelirroja de ojos azules, Peter solo rio, mordió su labio pero la chica le sonrió para después poner un mecho detrás de su oreja sonriéndole al chico de ojos azules cielo. Molly los miro a ambos y sintió ese sexto sentido Molly que le advertía precaución.**

'Dom…' **La llamo y Dominique la miro a ver sin entender que quería.** 'Ven.' **Le dijo alejándola de Peter.**

'Molly…' **Dominique dijo con enfado pero se acerco a ella.**

'¡Hey! ¡Canuto!' **James toco a la puerta.** 'soy yo Cornamenta, abre la maldita puerta.'

'¿Por qué no se lo pides a Peter?' **Peter sonrió, por alguna razón eso lo hizo sentir bien.**

'¿quieres hacer un maldito drama ahora?'

'Si.' **James se golpeo contra la puerta.**

'¡Abre la puerta!' **Molly le volvió a tapar los oídos a James.**

'¡abre la puerta imbécil!' **Ted golpeo con el puño cerrado varias veces.** '¡Lunático está mal!'

'¡ninguno de ustedes dos idiotas va a entrar a ver a Lunático! ¡Mucho menos el imbécil de Hufflepuff!'

'¡Arfggghhhhh!'

'¡Ahora resulta que están muy preocupados!' **James siguió golpeándose contra la puerta.**

'¡Puedes hacer algo mejor estoy seguro!' **Ted le grito desesperado. Se despego de la puerta y bufo.** '¡Bien! si ese idiota quiere pelear, pues vamos a pelear.' **James se detuvo solo para alzar una ceja y tratar de no reírse.** '¡voy a tirar esa puerta!' **James Sirius se quito las manos de Molly y salto de la emoción.**

'¡Estás loco!' **Molly dijo de inmediato.** '¡Es una puerta mágica! ¡De Hogwarts! ¿Enserio eso no les dice nada?'

'yo entro.' **Dominique alzo la mano.**

'Deténganse! ¡No! ¡Ted!' **Molly grito desesperada cuando vio como Ted se arremangaba la camisa.** '¿¡QUIEREN USAR POR UN SEGUNDO SU CEREBRO!?' **Grito harta la pelirroja. James incluso se pego a la puerta por lo fuerte del grito. En eso se escucho un par de golpecitos al otro lado de la puerta.**

'¿Quién es esa?' **Sirius se escucho. James miro de reojo a Molly, la miro de pies a cabeza.** 'Ese idiota se lo dijo a alguien mas ¿verdad? ¡No entiende el significado de un secreto!' **Ted aparto los labios y se acerco a la puerta.**

'Deja de decirme idiota, Idiota!' **Golpeo la puerta.** '¡Al menos yo estaba tratando de encontrar solución a todo esto!'

'¡es lo menos que puedes hacer!'

 **James siguió observando a Molly y todas sus facciones; Tenia pecas en las mejillas y unos ojos almendrados color caoba que hacia ver mas rustico ese cabello rojo rebelde, esponjado con ligeros rizos por aquí y por allá, era linda. No muy alta, no era delgada, simplemente tenia curvas como cualquier chica de su edad.**

'¿Qué…?' **Molly dijo sonrojada y cabizbaja, James noto que incluso se veía más linda sonrojada. Se dio la media vuelta y toco a la puerta.**

'Ya sé quien va a entrar.' **Ted miro a James confundido.** 'Es linda.'

'no.' **Sirius dijo desde el otro lado. James sonrió.**

'Vamos… te estoy poniendo a un ángel en la puerta.'

'¿crees que puedes chantajearme con una chica?' **James asintió y suspiro mirando a Peter que solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'¡Seh!' **Sirius sonrió del otro lado de la puerta.** 'aunque entiendo que dudes…' **Sirius pego su oído en la puerta.** 'como se trata de tu adorado Lunático. Apuesto que lo quieres para ti solo...' **Ted miro con la frente arrugada la puerta, ahora todo se trataba de proteger la integridad de su padre.**

'¡ABRE AHORA MISMO LA MALDITA PUERTA, PERVERTIDO!' **James salió volando de la puerta y solo miro a Ted que volvía a golpearla, esta vez con una seria desesperación.** 'Merlín y toda su orden, voy a tirar la puerta.' **Ted dijo dando pasos atrás.**

'Espera podemos hacerlo juntos…' **Pero antes de que Dominique terminara, Ted corrió hacia la puerta que fue abierta por Sirius haciéndolo caer al suelo.**

'Saca esa basura de aquí y mete a la chica.' **Le dijo Sirius a James que asintió, Peter y él fueron por Ted que todavía se encontraba algo mareado por el golpe.**

'cielo…' **James se dirigió a Molly mientras trataba de cargar a Ted, Molly miro con horror a Ted.**

'¿Ted… ¿estas…?'

'Oye…' **Peter la llamo y Molly parpadeo y los miro boquiabierta.** 'entra.' **Molly abrió los ojos sorprendida y negó. James asintió.**

'entra y ponle eso…' **Señalo la poción que traía Dominique. La otra pelirroja arrugo la frente y apretó la poción.**

'¿Por qué ella? Solo mírala esta aterrada.' **Molly asintió.**

'tres segundos Cornamenta.' **Sirius dijo en la puerta. James gruño.**

'Solo dale la maldita poción.' **Peter le dijo molesto a Dominique que de malagana le dio a Molly la poción.**

'Trata de no arruinarlo.' **Le murmuro cuando le entrego la poción. Molly negó mientras Dominique la empujaba a la puerta. Molly vio a alguien en la cama y se atraganto negando pálida.** 'no seas cobarde…' **Dominique le dijo molesta lanzándola al cuarto.** '¿Ahora que vamos hacer con Ted?

 **OOoOO**

 **Molly no se sintió bien, solo veía la cama. Su estomago comenzó a tener una serie de retorcijones. Y no se quiso acercar.**

 _No puedo. Yo no quiero hacer esto._

 **Se dio la media vuelta para salir pero se topo con Sirius que estaba recargado en la puerta. Molly se quedo estática, estuvo de hecho a punto de tirar la poción pero necesitaba apretar algo.**

'¿sabes ponerla?' **Sirius le dijo frio. Molly trago saliva y miro de reojo la poción para después mirar a Sirius o intentar verlo…** 'Si no sabes solo dámela.' **Tenía el cabello despeinado pero por alguna razón se le veía bien. La camisa del colegio, sucia y desacomodada, algunos botones superiores abiertos y las mangas arremangadas, la piel pálida y una fina línea roja en su hombro, causa de la despartición. Molly se sonrojo inconscientemente, este chico era sin duda uno de los mas atractivos que había visto en su corta vida, era el tipo de chico que jamás le hablaría, mucho menos tendría interés en alguien como ella.**

 _Bueno Lysander ya tiene compañía…_

 **El chico se acercaba a ella y Molly comenzó a sentir sudorosas sus manos.**

'¿Por qué no dejaste entrar a…?'

 _Espera… ¿Qué hace Molly? Solo cierra el pico._

'no lo sé. Es divertido verlo sufrir…' **Sirius dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, si, se refería a Ted.**

 _Contrólate._

'olvídalo.' **Dijo ahora con fastidio. Eso había sonado muy Black y él ya no tenía nada que ver con esa familia.** 'dame eso, yo me encargo…' **Tomo su mano y le quito la poción, Molly asintió sonrojada. Sirius la miro de reojo y sonrió ligeramente.** 'Cornamenta tenía razón…' **Dijo caminando a Remus. Molly se quedo ahí y aunque quería preguntar ¿en que tenía razón Cornamenta?**

 _¿Quién es Cornamenta?_

 **Se quedo ahí parada mirando la puerta.**

 _No, no digas nada estúpido. Solo sal de aquí… si ya hiciste lo que tenias que hacer y no necesito esto… Lo importante aquí y ahora es solucionar esto porque…_

'¿Quién eres tú?'

 _¡Basta! ¿Por qué pregunte eso?_

'¿No sabes quién soy?' **Sirius batiendo la poción y limpiando el hombro de Remus. Molly se giro a verlo, solo un poco porque sabia que esta conversación no dudaría mucho.** 'eso es deprimente…' **Dijo Sirius sonriendo. Molly negó, lo que menos quería era ofenderlo.**

 _¿Por qué siempre yo?_

'No! me refiero a que… no es que no te conozca… bueno no te conozco… pero no porque no seas alguien importante… seguro que lo eres…' **Dijo en un suspiro y despertó segundos después.** 'porque estas con él…'

'¿él?' **Sirius la miro alzando una ceja. Molly se sonrojo de inmediato.** '¿Quién es él?'

'ehm…' **Molly trago saliva, no era una buena idea decirle lo de James Potter y toda la historia de Harry Potter, lo sabía y aunque este chico la intimidara no podía alterar nada. Esto era peligroso.** 'ya sabes… Ted.' **Dijo mirando el techo. Sirius sonrió malicioso.**

'¿Ted? ¿Qué de importante tiene ese idiota?'

'oye.' **Molly le dijo molesta para segundos después abrir los ojos y bajar la mirada.**

'Lo siento.' **Mintió.** 'no sabía que era alguien importante…' **Molly negó y después asintió… así pasaron un par de segundos, ambos en silencio hasta que Sirius volvió hablar.** '¿es tu novio?'

'¡no!' **Molly dijo de inmediato.** 'No, él es… como de la familia.'

'¿hermano?' **Sirius dijo mirando las heridas de Remus que estaban hinchadas.**

'Primo… supongo.' **Molly dijo pensando en Ted a través de los años.**

'Genial.' **Molly bajo la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos grises y una sonrisa seductora. La pelirroja Weasley abrió los ojos y se dio la media vuelta.**

'bu-bu-bueno.' **Molly cerró los ojos frustrada.** 'te-te-d-de-dejo…'

'Otra vez Ted…' **Sirius trato de ser simpático y Molly sonrió entendiendo la broma. Sirius solo vio que negó.** 'no tienes que irte…'

'No, si tengo. La verdad es que no quiero ser parte de nada de esto.' **Dijo Molly nerviosa.** 'no soporto la presión y todo eso…' **Dijo en un suspiro. En eso sintió una mano tomando su brazo, se giro y ahí estaba sonriéndole gentil con esos…**

 _ojos… ¡son grises! No había visto ojos tan grises como esos…_

'¿todo bien?' **Sirius sonrió divertido al ver a la chica boquiabierta y con una mirada soñadora. Molly despertó y asintió torpemente.** '¿Por qué no me acompañas…ehmmm? ¿Tu nombre?' **Era tan directo que hacía titubear a la insegura de Molly.**

'M-Mo-Molly, Molly, Molly, soy Molly segunda… olvida eso…' **Dijo con los ojos cerrados y sintiéndose ridícula.** 'solo Molly… bueno No solo Molly… Molly, Molly, Molly Weasley. Si… era solo eso… bueno, no "solo" Molly… porque había un apellido ahí… no solo Molly… mi familia… es mi apellido… pero eso es obvio… porque todo mundo tiene una familia… padres y hermanos y todo eso…'

'yo no.' **Sirius dijo amargamente y Molly sintió una necesidad enorme de darle una abrazó fuerte de oso y después recordó que con todo su balbuceo le había hecho recordar que él no tenía familia…**

 _Que alguien me saque de aquí… Es increíble que yo… Espera…_

'Tú eres Sirius Black.' **Le dijo como si hubiera descubierto la pieza de un rompecabezas. Sirius sonrió complacido.** '¡Claro!' **Dijo la chica sonriente.** 'y él es…' **Molly miro a Remus. Sirius dejo que se acercara, Molly miro a Remus estaba pálido y herido, tan herido que dolía verlo.** 'Merlín…' **Dijo la chica sintiendo pena por él, en la escuela siempre veían ese apartado de Hombros Lobos. La pelirroja jamás se imagino que fuera tan crudo.** 'Ayer fue luna llena… claro, por eso querían la poción.' **Miro a Sirius que asintió mirando a Remus.** 'Qué bueno que Ted no entro…' **Sirius alzo una ceja curioso.** 'esto es… horrible.' **Dijo con total honestidad.** 'Oh no!' **Molly se llevo una mano a la cabeza.** 'están todos aquí… No! esto está mal esto…' **Miro a Sirius, estaban los cuatro merodeadores. Molly sintió solo peligro.** 'Tú estás aquí.'

'eso parece…' **Sirius asintió mirándose.**

'James Potter… ¿es…?' **Señalo la puerta y Sirius asintió poniendo la poción en las partes más heridas de Remus.**

'¿el idiota que parece que fue parido por una mandrágora salvaje? Si.' **Molly rio pensando en su James… James Sirius. Volvió a poner una cara de horror.**

'Ted ¿Qué hiciste?' **Dijo la chica dándose la media vuelta. Sirius la miro y sonrió una vez mas.** 'Sirius Black… espera a que el tio Harr…' **Molly se detuvo y salto tocando su nuca, al parecer Sirius había soplado en ella.**

'bueno, al parecer si soy alguien.' **Dijo mostrando su sonrisa cautivadora numero 15. Molly asintió torpe.** '¿sabes que es lo único que me preocupa?' **Le dijo acercándose a ella, como si le fuera a decir un secreto. La chica negó acercándose para oír. Sirius la miro y sonrió para acercarse a su oído y usar su voz seductora número 3, esa que usaba con las chicas ingenuas y solamente la uso para poner nerviosa a Molly.** 'esa parte en la que me dejaste de mirar tan lindo… ¿es por el apellido Molly? No deberías de intimidarte… bueno, no tanto.' **Rio ronco todavía en el oído de la chica.** **Molly se alejo sintiendo erizada la piel, ni siquiera lo quiso voltear a ver sabía que estaba roja y sabia que se veía ridícula. Sirius sonrió triunfante.**

'Nah…' **Dijo la chica cohibida.** 'es… solo… es… que…' **Las palabras ya no salían, simplemente no quería decir nada mas, la sonrisa de Sirius mostraba que el chico se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande con ella. Así que ahora sintiéndose ridícula cerro la boca y camino a la puerta.**

'un gusto.' **Dijo Sirius volviendo a Remus. Molly asintió caminando a la puerta.**

 _Soy una tonta… ¡soy una tonta! Una ingenua, tonta, torpe…_

'Molly.' **Sirius la volvió a llamar, Molly se quedo petrificada al escuchar su voz.** 'dile a ese par de idiotas que va necesitar más de esto.' **Molly volteo a verlo, Sirius miraba preocupado a Remus… o al menos eso parecía. La pelirroja se sonrojo al ver como Sirius le quitaba el pelo de la cara a Remus y le sonreía triste…**

 _¿Qué…?_

 **Molly tenía el don de la observación y a veces odiaba tanto ver cosas que no quería. Ver tantas cosas y ser tan perceptiva la había hecho una persona exagerada, Dominique se lo recordaba a diario y bueno de tanto que se lo decían comenzaba a creérselo. Porque ahora estaba segura que estaba viendo como Sirius le acariciaba la mano a Remus…**

" _como se trata de tu adorado Lunático…" "…Apuesto que lo quieres para ti solo." "¡ABRE AHORA MISMO LA MALDITA PUERTA, PERVERTIDO!"_

 **Molly abrió los ojos y se tapo la boca mirando a Sirius y a Remus.**

 _¡Merlín!_

 **La chica se rio entre sí.**

'¿Todo bien?' **Sirius le pregunto. Molly se giro y con una sonrisa y un semblante más tranquilo le contesto.**

'Todo bien.' **Dijo la chica con una sonrisa traviesa, abrió la puerta y salió detrás de ella. Sirius alzo una ceja y se volvió a Remus.**

'La gente de aquí es rarísima Lunático.'

'¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarlo ahí adentro con él?' **Sirius alcanzo a escuchar a Ted, seguro le estaba gritoneando a Molly.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿Qué yo qué?' **Sirius dijo sonriente acostado junto a Remus.** 'vamos dilo de nuevo Hufflepuff, te va a servir para el estrés…' **Rio al ver la cara la cara roja de Ted.** '¿quieres sentarte? Puedo pegarme mas a Lunático para hacerte espacio…'

'Eres un…' **Sirius asintió jugueteando con su cabeza.** 'verdadero…'

'idiota.' **Dijeron los dos al unísono.**

'¡no me arremedes!' **Ted lo señalo amenazante. Sirius rio divertido.**

'debiste despertarlo…' **James se sentó en la cama de alado. Sirius miro a James inexpresivo.** 'no tienes idea de lo que nos costó traer esa poción…'

'¡Ni tú lo sabes!' **James Sirius salió del baño. Ted seguía sucio, al parecer ya habían terminado de limpiar el pasillo de abajo. Ahora estaban todos aquí en la habitación.**

'¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?' **Ted le dijo molesto.** '¡Largo!' **James Sirius negó al instante.**

'Es mi cuarto.' **El chico señalo la cama en donde estaba Remus.** 'Lunático esta en mi cama. Mientras este en mi cama es mi asunto.' **James Sirius se puso a lado de Peter y observo a Remus.** 'Debiste despertarlo… **' Sirius miro a James de reojo, el chico de lentes sonrió mirando a su miniyo.**

'Ya oí…' **le dijo al niño que solo lo barrio con la mirada. Ted miro al pequeño y después a su padre.**

'Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí.' **Se dirigió a los merodeadores. Peter bufo con flojera.** '¡no! no puede quedarse aquí. James es solo de primero, estamos metiéndolo en un gran…'

'¿estamos?' **Sirius pregunto. Ted lo miro amenazante.**

'No pienso mover mi trasero de aquí.' **James dijo cansado.** 'está bien Ted…' **Dijo mirando a Remus.** 'Sobrevivirá.'

'mientras este alejado de ti, sobrevivirá.' **Sirius dijo peinando el cabello de Remus. Ted apretó los labios.**

'Deja de hacer eso.' **El metamorfomago trataba de controlar su voz para no despertar a Remus y para que James Sirius no sospechara nada.**

'¿me hablas a mi?' **Ted asintió robóticamente. Sirius sonrió malicioso.** '¿dejo de hacer qué?' **Dijo todavía con la mano en el cabello de Remus.** 'Esto…' **Sirius se volteo a Remus y enredo sus dedos entre ese cabello castaño del licántropo.** 'Lunático adora esto… si, justo aquí, detrás de la oreja… lo relaja tanto…' **La cara de Sirius fue golpeada por una almohada.** '¡me las vas a pagar Hufflepuff!' **Sirius gruño.**

'¡no grites!' **James Sirius le dijo molesto.**

'¡no!' **Peter se levanto harto. El dolor de cabeza lo amenazo de nuevo** 'Lunático. ¿recuerdan?' **Ted y Sirius se miraron con odio para después tener que detener ese fuego de venganza que corría por sus venas. Ted se dio la media vuelta para no verlo y Sirius se alejo de Remus, cruzando ambos brazos detrás de la nuca.**

'Te encanta hacer esto…' **James se burlo de Sirius.**

'le encanta molestar…' **James Sirius dijo poniéndose del lado de Ted.**

'no es como si no se lo mereciera James.' **James trato de poner al pequeño James Sirius de su lado pero este solo se retenía.**

'Tenemos que llevarlo a mi cuarto. No voy a dejar que se quede aquí, tengo que cuidarlo.' **Ted dijo concentrado en el suelo, concentrado en lo que sea para no perder el control.**

'nosotros podemos cuidarlo…' **Sirius le dijo despectivamente.** 'lo hemos hecho todo este tiempo…'

'le pusiste la poción en las heridas, se la tenias que dar a beber.' **Ted le dijo tenso de los hombros. Y no era que James le estuviera dando la razón a Ted pero lo que había hecho Sirius había sido... impredecible. Sirius lo sabia, por eso solo se dedico a mirar miro el techo cruzado de brazos.**

'¿Qué le pasa a tu cabello?' **Peter dijo señalando la cabellera de Ted que se tornaba pelirroja. Ted miro hacia arriba y camino lejos de ahí.**

'nada.' **Ted dijo rápido, vio la expresión de James Sirius, seguro iba a decirles lo de su metamorfomagia y lo menos que quería era que supieran quien era.** 'es solo la luz del lugar…' **James Sirius entendió y milagrosamente decidió guardarse la información sobre Ted.** 'James, necesito que salgas…' **James Sirius arrugo la frente, se cruzo de brazos y negó.** '¡Anda niño! ¡Necesito hacer esto rápido!'

'seguro nos quiere decir otra mentira.' **Peter dijo frió y James miro a Ted serio.**

'Lo lamento ¿si? era la única forma de sacarlos sin que me colgaran del sauce boxeador…'

'¿estuviste en el sauce boxeador?' **James Sirius dijo curioso y algo traicionado.** '¡Creí que dijiste que ya no se podía entrar!' **Ted gruño negando.**

'Otra mentira…' **Peter dijo mirando a James que solo negó.**

'¡No!' **Ted solo negó para que dejara de preguntar, igual sabía que James Sirius lo sabía.**

'¿Cómo lo hiciste?'

'¿Cómo…?' **James los detuvo, se levanto y camino a Ted picoteando su hombro.** '¿no sabe entrar?' **Dijo señalando a "su hijo".**

'Eso Cornamenta.' **Sirius dijo acomodándose en la cama para ver el espectáculo.** 'Muéstrale quine manda aquí…'

'cierra la boca!' **Ted y James Sirius le dijeron al mismo tiempo.**

'Hey! Te hice una pregunta. ¡Explícame por qué no sabe entrar!' **Ted le hizo con señas que callara pero James negó sintiéndose estafado.** 'No hay zombies, no soy un héroe, estoy cansado, sucio y ahora la única esperanza merodeadora que conocemos no conoce los secretos de los merodeadores.'

'¿Qué?' **James Sirius dijo con una cara de horror, simplemente ese chico no le agradaba.** '¿Cómo es que su cerebro no tiene un interruptor para hacerlo callar?' **Ted cerro los ojos frustrado y se acerco a James para que James Sirius no escuchara.**

'No hables de eso… no ahora.' **Dijo entre dientes.** 'si supieras como es…'

'sé como es idiota, solo míralo.' **James le murmuro molesto.**

'si, empiezo a notarlo.' **Ted le dijo con fastidio.**

'¿Te está haciendo algo Ted?' **James Sirius le pregunto preparado para pelear.**

'Deja eso niño.' **Sirius le dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama.** 'estas en el lado equivocado...'

'Nadie te hablo a ti.' **James Sirius le dijo altanero.** 'y bájate de mi cama.' **Sirius alzo ambas cejas y trono la boca indignado.**

'ese idiota lo hecho perder Cornamenta.'

'¿Cornamenta?' **James Sirius arrugo la frente.**

'si, Cornamenta…' **Sirius le volvió a repetir esperando a que el niño se arrepintiera de su tonito altanero.**

'que ridículo apodo.' **Dijo el pequeño rodando los ojos con fastidio. Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido, sintiéndose igual de indignado que James que miraba a Ted como si fuera el culpable del comportamiento de James Sirius. Ted solo abrió los brazos mostrando su inocencia, él sabía mejor que nadie lo voluble que era el pequeño Potter.**

'A mí ni me mires, así nació…' **Ted le dijo murmurando, James negó.**

'¿Peter tú tienes un apodo?' **el chico miraba a Peter amable, James miro a Sirius como si le estuviera reclamando la actitud del pequeño con Peter. Peter miro al chico y asintió.**

'si, no creo que te guste…' **Peter se arrepintió en cuanto termino, ambos James y Sirius le reprocharon su comentario con miradas asesinas.** 'porque el de Cornamenta es muy bueno.' **Peter le sonrió a James para que se relajara.**

'¿Cuál es Peter?'

'bueno, yo soy Col…'

'¡ASDFLKJDFGLDKJGFDOVJ!' **Ted grito de la nada mientras movía sus brazos en el aire, todos lo voltearon a ver extrañados.**

'¿Qué demonios?' **Sirius dijo mirándolo con horror.**

'¡James enserio tienes que salir!' **Ted volvió a insistir con James.**

'no, no estamos en casa, no puedes obligarme a nada…' **James miro a Ted y solo negó imaginando a esos dos en un mismo hogar y él como padre de familia.** 'además tú eres el que está en mi cuarto… papá dijo que solo tenia que obedecerte cuando se trataran de tus cosas.' **Sirius bufo imaginando a James poner reglas.**

'espera…' **Sirius miro a Ted y después a James Sirius.** 'eso significa que él…' **Miro a James y luego a Ted, una cara de asco se dibujo en su rostro.** '¡No!' **James vacilo con sus ojos y asintió con fastidio.** '¡Iugh! ¿Por qué demonios quiere a Remus entonces?' **James dejo caer sus hombros.**

'tengo la ligera sospecha que es adoptado…'

'esperanza, hermano.' **Sirius le dio su mas sentido pésame. Ted los miro indiferente ¬¬**

 _No puedo ser tan malo…_

'¿de qué están hablando?' **James Sirius se metió en la platica pero Ted se metió entre él y Sirius que seguía junto a Remus.**

'James… ' **James lo empujo para ver a Sirius de frente.** '¡JAMES LARGO!' **Ted le dijo harto mostrándole la salida. James Sirius arrugo la frente en desacuerdo.**

'dijiste que me lo explicarías…' **Dijo entre dientes y Ted solo miro el techo.** '¡MENTIROSO!' **Ted gruño tapándose los oídos.** 'MENTIROSO! MENTIROSO!'

'¡eres un fastidio James!' **Ted le grito todavía con las manos en los oídos.** 'FASTIDIO ¿ME OISTE?' **ahora el metamorfomago también gritaba, de alguna forma tenía que sacar todo ese estrés antes de que se reflejara en su aspecto.** '¡FAS-TI-DIO! ¡ES INCREIBLE QUE NO PUEDAS HACER LO QUE SE TE PID…'

'MENTIROSO! MENTIROSO!' **James Sirius se defendió alzando mas el tono de voz. Ted harto comenzó a balbucear ignorándolo.**

'BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!' **James Sirius gruño y alzo mas la voz.**

'¡MENTIROSO! ¡MENTIROSO!'

'¡BLAH! ¡BLAH! ¡BLAAAAAAAH!'

'MENTIROS…' **De repente la voz de James Sirius se apago. Peter le había tapado la boca, el pequeño de lentes miro hacia arriba y noto la cara de impaciencia del chico de ojos azules.**

'SHHH!' **Peter dijo harto mirando a James Sirius cansado de su voz. Ted abrió los ojos y despertó, recordó quien era él y quien era JAMES Sirius POTTER.**

'Ok, déjalo en paz.' **Ted se acerco con una actitud de tregua para Peter.** 'Me calló. Voy a callarme, solo… suéltalo.' **Sirius miro sorprendido la escena, prácticamente Ted le estaba suplicando a Peter. James bufo y se recargo en un pilar de la cama.**

'¿desde cuándo… Peter?' **Sirius señalo confundido al chico. James asintió.**

'No lo sé…' **Dijo James fastidiado con esta nueva cara de Peter. Ted miraba nervioso a Peter y el chico lo sabía, por primera vez y por alguna razón parecía intimidar a alguien solo por su persona, no porque James o Sirius estuviera junto a él.**

'él también se va a comportar… ¿cierto James?' **James Sirius asintió rápido mirando al chico. Ted sonrió tratando de ser amable.**

'de acuerdo…' **Peter suspiro cansado y soltó al chico de lentes que de inmediato se dio la media vuelta para mirarlo.**

'lo siento Peter…' **James Sirius le dijo a penado, James negó mirando el techo. Ted camino y lo alejo de Peter que solo sonrió incomodo.**

'Bien hecho Colag…'

'¡AJLJÑDFJWEÑJDFÑGKSDJFÑRG!' **Ted prácticamente se deshizo de su garganta, de nuevo los tres merodeadores lo miraron con la frente arrugada.**

'¿Qué diablos significa eso?'

'es tos, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy enfermo.' **Dijo Ted firme. Sirius miro a James y este solo negó dejando caer sus hombros.** 'como sea, lo importante ahora es mover a Lunático.' **Sirius bufo.**

'¿Quién te crees para decirle Lunático? Para ti es R…'

'¡AASDFJGKJGJGJGKJJGLJ!' **Ted grito, le tapo los oídos a James que solo abrió los ojos de lo fuerte que fue el impacto en sus orejas.**

'¿¡QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER ESO!?' **Ted ya se comenzaba a sentir ridículo pero no podía dejar que James Sirius se enterara de TODO.**

'¡De acuerdo! ¡Se va a quedar aquí!' **Dijo Ted vencido eso era mejor que seguir vomitando letras cada vez que trataban de entablar una conversación.** 'James puedes…' **Le mostro la puerta. James miro a Sirius que negó.** 'Vamos…' **Ted le suplico. James suspiro y camino a la puerta. Ted respiro aliviado y lo siguió.**

'tal vez no te abra la puerta…' **Sirius dijo burlón, James sonrió y negó divertido.**

 **Ya en la puerta Ted se tallo la cara y respiro profundo.**

'El niño dijo que estaba bien, puedes tranquilizarte…' **Ted abrió los ojos y lo miro como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta. Ese lado Lupin poco a poco se apodero de él, miro a James y abrió la boca.**

'¿Ninguno de ustedes se da cuenta de lo que está pasando?' **Trato de no sonar responsable pero bueno ya lo llevaba en las venas.** '¡No están en su tiempo!' **Ted abrió ambos brazos.** '¿si recuerdan eso o no fui claro?' **James suspiro largo.** 'No hagas eso, prefería mas cuando me golpeabas.' **Y salió su lado Tonks. James lo miro y sonrió.** '¿enserio? Estoy a punto del colapso… no, no te rías…' **Ted lo señalo al ver a James riéndose.** 'digo…' **Suspiro cansado y volvió a tallarse la cara.**

'¿Qué sucede? Solo haces…' **James lo imito y ahora Ted fue el que rio.** 'habla. ¿Por qué nos mentiste?' **Dijo James volviendo al tema de los zombies.**

'¡no lo sé! Hago esas cosas cuando estoy nervioso! Sobre todo cuando el destino de la humanidad pende de un hilo y yo traigo tijeras en las manos!' **Dijo alzando sus manos al cielo.**

'Lo estás haciendo de nuevo…' **James le dijo señalando su actitud, Ted se miro y refunfuño contra si.** 'escucha, me mentiste Ted.' **Dijo James serio.** 'ya en este punto no debería siquiera confiar en tu palabra. Odio; no tienes idea de cuanto detesto…' **Lo dijo como si hubiera escupido veneno.** 'que la gente me mienta. Lo aborrezco Ted, tu ya deberías de estar al final de mi maldita lista de malditos mentirosos' **Ted suspiro triste.** '¡basta! No he terminado, aun no puedes poner a tu moral a sufrir.' **Ted levanto la mirada y James volvió hablar.** 'por alguna razón—supongo que es por instinto de sobrevivencia—TENGO que confiar en ti.' **Ted levanto la mirada, James asintió no sonreía pero se notaba en sus ojos que ponía cierta responsabilidad en Ted.**

'James…'

'Shhh... no he terminado.' **James volvió.** 'Deja de tratarnos como idiotas, no somos idiotas. No sé qué información tengas de nosotros pero si la que tienes dice que somos un grupo de imbéciles dime quién demonios te dio esa información para ir a partirle la cara ahora mismo.' **Ted miro de reojo el suelo.** 'No estoy ciego, tal vez use esto…' **señalo sus lentes.** 'pero créeme lo que no ven mis ojos lo entiende mi cerebro. Así que de una buena vez—y es tu última oportunidad Ted—dime la verdad.' **James ni siquiera parpadeo, mantuvo su mirada en la de Ted que no se atrevía a desviarla. El metamorfomago solo trago saliva y repensó todo… ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. James miraba a Ted y Ted solo miraba a James…**

 _Es como mirar a Harry… no. para este punto yo ya hubiera bajado la mirada con Harry ¿Quién puede contra esos ojos esmeralda? James al menos invitaba a hablar…_

'no sé como regresarlos.' **Dijo avergonzado. James por fin parpadeo y siguió escuchándolo.** 'yo… lo hice ¿si? o no sé… solo…' **Lo miro impotente.** 'Paso. De un momento a otro ustedes estaban aquí y ahora…' **Pensó en su padre y sus ojos se nublaron, los tallo rápido este no era momento para llorar.** 'no tienen que saber que están aquí. los demás… es peligroso.' **Le dijo firme.** 'no puedo decirte porque…' **James chasqueo la boca negando.** '¡no, enserio. ¡A mí me encantaría! Me gustaría entrar y gritarle…s' **Había pensando solo en su padre, imagino ese momento y simplemente la emoción le recorrió por el cuerpo, pero no podía dejarse llevar por eso.** '…a todos ustedes, claro!' **no podía, Molly se lo había advertido y él lo sabía.** 'pero…' **Ted se recargo en la puerta vencido, tallo su cara de nuevo y cerro los ojos tratando de relajarse. James no hablaba y eso lo hacia sentir igual de inútil y frustrado.** 'enserio era mejor cuando me golpeaban…' **Ted dijo mirando al techo.**

'¿Cómo?' **James se escucho y Ted cerró los ojos.**

'No lo sé, enserio no lo sé.' **Ted insistió pero James lo miraba tranquilo.**

'Remus va a tardar días en recuperarse y en esos días podemos…' **Dejo caer sus hombros.** 'tal vez ayudar en algo.' **Ted parpadeo confundido, eso le hacía recordar mucho a… Harry.** '¿estamos hablando de mis amigos? No lo hago por ti. Si el ministerio viene por ti no voy a detenerlos… no si es que todavía no nos has regresado.' **Ted asintió.** 'No vamos a ser vistos. Además porque querríamos salir de aquí? Lunático sigue mal…' **y aunque Ted asintió una parte de él no quería esa ayuda, una parte de él no quería si quiera resolver todo esta situación…**

 _No quiero que mi padre se vaya…_

'¿Entonces?' **James le habló.**

'si, porque no.' **Dijo Ted asintiendo con desgana.**


	9. Chapter 9

'¡No!' **James Sirius le dijo a Ted por quinta vez.** 'Ninguno de ellos dos se van a quedar aquí' **Señalo a Sirius y a James.**

'¡no pueden andar por el castillo así por nomas! ¡Entiéndelo!' **Ted le repitió pero James Sirius negó.**

'¿Y por qué no? Que vuelvan de donde los trajiste. Este cuarto ya está muy lleno.' **Ted bufo, mientras James estaba cruzado de brazos junto con Sirius, ambos mirando con indiferencia a Peter.**

'¿Qué le hicieron?' **Ted se dirigió a ambos, James descruzo los brazos y abrió la boca para por fin decir su inconformidad.**

'son un par de idiotas.' **James Sirius se le adelanto. Ted volteo a ver a James Sirius con los ojos abiertos.**

'¡Hey!' **Ted le dio un zape.** '¡no hables así! ¡Si tu madre te llega a escuchar entonces a mi me cortan la cabeza!'

'Pero tú…' **James Sirius comenzó a replicar pero Ted volvió.**

'¡Estoy hablando! Cierra la boca.' **Ted le dijo como si esta fuera una competencia.** 'No hables así. Punto.'

'es injusto, tú se los dijiste.'

'¡yo soy yo, James!' **Ted le dijo harto.** 'No puedes hacer todo lo que yo hago.'

'¿Por qué no?' **James Sirius le dijo como si le hubiera destrozado una ilusión.**

'¡Porque no! Fin de la historia.'

'esa fue una historia muy corta…' **James Sirius replico inconforme.**

'Como mi paciencia…' **Peter murmuro.**

'Cierra la boca Colag…'

'¡ASSHHHDAAAAAAAAAHHHH!' **Ted detuvo a Sirius que solo arrugo la frente mirándolo sorprendido. James asintió y le dio un codazo a su mejor amigo.**

'aahhh si, lo olvide, es solo Peter.' **Dijo señalando a Peter. Sirius levanto una ceja sorprendido.**

'entonces déjame entender… ¿pasamos más de tres meses pensando en los apodos perfectos para que ahora un idiota…' **James Sirius señalo a Sirius al escuchar la palabra por la que Ted lo había regañado, el metamorfomago le pidió con la mirada que parara.** '…nos prohíba decirlos?' **James asintió divertido.**

'al parecer tienen un problema con los apodos aqui…' **Dijo James analizando la idea. Sirius asintió tratando de hallarle lo divertido a todo esto.**

'¡Tengo una mejor idea Ted!' **Sirius dijo energético mirando al metamorfomago como si fuera uno de esos locutores de televisión. James rio.** '¿por qué no mejor nos cambiamos todos el nombre? Seguro así va a ser mas sencillo comunicarnos…' **le dijo sarcásticamente a Ted mientras se levantaba de la cama.** 'qué tontería, no voy a dejar de llamar a MIS amigos por su nombre o APODO, en el cual trabajamos mas de tres MESES, ¿i escuchaste TED?' **Sirius le dijo ya mostrando su molestia.**

'controla a tu amigo.' **Ted le dijo entre dientes a James mientras apretaba sus puños.**

'¿Por qué?' **James dijo relajado.** 'agradece que solo dijo "tontería".' **James dijo divertido, Peter rio al ver las mejillas rojas de Ted.** 'además controlarlo sería como… apagar su brillo.' **James mostro de nuevo esa sonrisa llena de confianza, Sirius y él se miraron.** 'Solo míralo, adoro ese brillo.' **Ted negó y trago saliva para volver con Sirius, que reía divertido.**

'ustedes son un caso perdido…' **Dijo Ted ignorándolos.** 'escucha, volviendo a lo de los apodos…' **Miraba a Sirius vacilando con su cabeza, Sirius lo imitaba pero con una expresión boba en su rostro. Ted gruño y sol se concentro en lo que iba a decir.** 'no quiero que se cambien el nombre, pero…' **pensó en sus palabras, podía herirlo con eso así que medito en la idea y…** 'pero…'

'ya se trabo.' **Peter dijo burlón, James y Sirius asintieron.**

'no, esperen eso es…' **Miro a Sirius y analizo la idea. Sirius arrugo la frente y lo miro con fastidio.**

 _Cambiarse el nombre.. si, eso puede ser útil. Así nadie mas sabrá que son ellos. James no tiene que enterarse que es su abuelo el que esta aquí. Va a decirlo… wow! ¿Quién diría que este tonto diría algo útil?_

'es una grandiosa idea de hecho.' **Sirius bufo y se golpeo la frente con su propia palma.**

'tengo un límite James y lo sabes…' **Dijo volviendo a tumbarse a la cama junto a Remus.**

'si lo sé hermano, conozco a tu familia.' **Dijo James prácticamente aceptando que Sirius podía asesinar en cualquier momento a Ted.**

'¡no, solo piénsenlo!' **Ted fue a la cama donde estaban todos los chicos de 17 a 18 años.**

'¡NO!' **fue la bienvenida de Sirius, no quería escuchar otra palabra del Hufflepuff que solo lo fulmino con la mirada.**

'¡cállate!' **Ted le gruño, Peter incluso dio un paso atrás eso había sido muy directo. Después Ted quito su mirada de Sirius y los miro a ambos; James y Peter, su tono de voz volvió a ser igual de emocionado.** 'Así pueden andar con total libertad sin tener que sentirme como un idiota...' **James Sirius de nuevo levanto triunfante su dedo índice. Ted lo miro de reojo y rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'oh… no nos eches la culpa a nosotros…' **Sirius susurro.** **Ted lo miro de reojo pero antes de que le pudiera decir algo, James Sirius se acerco y con su dedo índice y un rostro de molestia señalo las narices de Ted.**

'¡Aja! no me dejaste decirla pero tú acabas de decir idiota…' **Ted cerro los ojos aguantando esas ganas de gritar y sacar todo este estrés. Era un milagro que su imagen no hubiera cambiado ya.**

'¡de acuerdo!' **Ted levanto las manos estresado y cambio la frase solo para deleitar el capricho de James Sirius.** 'no me sentiré como un TONTO…' **James Sirius dejo caer sus hombros dándose la razón.** '…cada vez que diga algo estúpido. ¿contento?' **James Sirius asintió con total altivez, James y Sirius chocaron sus puños orgullosos.**

'¿nuestros nombres son algo estúpido?' **Peter dijo confundido.**

'pff…' **Sirius rodo los ojos con fastidio.** 'solo mira con quien estas hablando Col…'

'¡AKSHDLAHÑAODFHEA!' **Sirius apretó los labios y lo miro realmente molesto.**

'¡Deja de hacer eso!' **le dijo impulsándose hacia él.**

'¡Deja de llamarlo así! ¿¡Qué no estás escuchando nada de lo que digo!?' **Ted le dijo impulsándose hacia él también.**

'trato de no hacerlo…' **Sirius le dijo entre dientes y Ted gruño.**

'Ok, Romeo y Julieta.' **James los separo, Ted y Sirius volvieron a su lugar pero antes se miraron con desprecio.** 'esto es estúpido, no nos cambiaremos el nombres Ted.'

'¡Por favor!' **Ted le rogo.** 'Dijiste que querías ayudarme…'

'¿Qué dijiste, qué?' **Sirius le pidió una explicación a James que negó defendiéndose.** 'es increíble que le dijeras eso…él es nuestro… secuestrador. ¡No sé!' **Pensó en Ted, ni siquiera servía para eso en su punto de vista. Era algo ridículo pero por alguna razón ellos estaban ahí todavía y con Ted al mando. Eso lo confundía bastante.** 'Como sea, él solo quiere…' **miro a Remus y apretó sus labios pars después voltear a ver a Ted con odio.** '¡Hacerle algo a nuestro amigo!' **señalo a Remus.** 'Es increíble que quieras ayudarle.' **Sirius se tumbo en la cama mirando con desaprobación a James. James bufo y se defendió, no iba a dejar que esto se quedara así, no iba a quedar como un traidor frente a Sirius. No lo era, él no era un traidor.**

'ahora sé porque puedes hacer esos dramas…' **Ted dijo entre dientes mirando a James Sirius que solo miraba a Sirius con fastidio.**

'Okay escucha, precisamente lo hice por Lunático. No por una especie de compasión por este imbécil…' **James miro directo a Sirius que solo negó. Ted detuvo a James Sirius que esta vez apuntaba a James por su palabra.** 'es mucho mejor si encontramos una solución rápida para todo esto. Mejor para todos.' **Señalo a Ted que le ordenaba a James Sirius con la mirada que dejara lo de las palabras altisonantes por la paz.**

'esto es casi igual que apoyar a Quejicus, Corna….' **Peter hizo un sonido para detenerlo antes de que Ted volviera hacer lo del idioma alienígena.** 'James.' **Sirius dijo golpeado y se cruzo de brazos indignado. James apretó los labios indignado. Ted volvió a la plática y a retomar el punto de la conversación, James Sirius solo se había cruzado de brazos alegando justicia.**

'¡por supuesto que no! solo lo dices porque le coquetea a Rem…'

'¡ASLKJASDÑJFÑSD!' **James miro peligrosamente a Ted que solo dejo caer sus hombros.** 'enserio… los de los nombres ayudaría muchísimo…' **Dijo cansado.**

'¡increíble! ¡Habla enserio sobre los nombres!' **Sirius dijo cruzado de brazos.** '¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Nuestra edad? ¿No podemos decir nada de nuestra persona, ni siquiera nuestra existencia?'

'ya estas entendiéndolo.' **Ted dijo asintiendo. Sirius bufo y negó.**

'de acuerdo, tienes razón. No es como Quejicus.' **James se relajo al escucharlo. Ted no dejaba de ver a su padre.** '¡Él es mucho peor. Santo Cielo es mil veces mas estresante!' **Gruño el chico de ojos grises.** '¡deja de verlo!' **Sirius le "dijo" a Ted mientras que se ocupaba de tapar con la cobija la mayor parte del cuerpo de Remus.** 'así que James, si solo lo hiciste para dejar de verle la cara a este idi…'

'el niño.' **James al parecer ya había comprendido la situación de James Sirius. Sirius miro al techo y suspiro.**

'la cara a este "tonto"…' **Miro a James que lo dejo continuar.** 'entonces muy buena idea Cornam…'

'¡ADKSFJFKFLAWHFLASD!' **Sirius cerró los ojos con fuerza y rechino los dientes.**

'Cuenta hasta diez.'

'un millón y no me alcanzaría.' **Sirius dijo entre dientes. Metamorfomago y animago intercambiaron miradas de odio.**

'es una gran idea…' **Ted insistió, sonriendo juguetón.** 'podría decirse que es perfecta, claro si omitimos la parte en la que viene de ti.' **Ted señalo a Sirius como si fuera poca cosa. Sirius lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.**

'Tienes razón Ted, es una gran idea.' **James Sirius se metió en la platica, los cuatro chicos lo voltearon a ver.**

'James, si dices algo…'

'déjame terminar…'

'¡si, déjalo terminar!' **James manoteo fuerte el brazo de Ted que solo se quejo del golpe. James Sirius miro molesto a James.**

'Felicidades enserio. Es como una salvación, de verdad…' **James Sirius insistió, asentía mirando a James.** 'no quiero que la gente me llame igual que a este idi…'

'James…' **Ted gruño con los ojos cerrados advirtiéndole con la voz. James Sirius apretó los labios mirando el dedo índice de Ted que lo amenazaba, el metamorfomago ni siquiera lo miraba pero ese dedo era suficiente para detener al pequeño de once años.** 'Gracias.' **Ted abrió los ojos y miro harto la colcha de la cama.** '¿ven hasta él cree que es una buena idea?' **James arrugo su frente mirando al pequeño de once años que ya lo miraba con antipatía, como si fuera su culpa que Ted lo tratara de esa manera. James miro a sus amigos, no era como si tuvieran otra opción, eso lo odiaba pero al menos el cambiarse de nombre les daba mas libertad, sabía que eso le gustaría a Sirius que parecía ya meditar en la idea.**

'solo va a ser momentáneo…' **James le dijo adivinando sus pensamientos, Sirius lo miro y suspiro.**

'esto es estúpido.' **Sirius dijo sin poder creerlo.**

'¡estúpido no es una mala palabra James!' **Ted se adelanto antes de que el pequeñito de Gryffindor dijera algo, James Sirius solo gruño cruzándose de brazos.** 'bien.' **Dijo Ted mirando tranquilo a los demás.**

'¿entonces lo vamos hacer?' **Peter intervino. James y Sirius lo miraron confundidos. Ya era algo decidido.**

'¿Sí?' **Dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo.**

'C… ¡PETER!' **Sirius recalco antes de que Ted hiciera el espectáculo de las manos y las letras al azar.** 'Dije Peter.' **Ted asintió mirándolo con fastidio.**

'si Peter, vamos hacerlo.' **James dijo volviendo al tema. Peter asintió aceptando…**

'ni siquiera le preguntaron si quería hacerlo.' **James Sirius les dijo con amargura a los otros dos que intercambiaron miradas y después miraron a Peter, que miro sorprendido al niño.**

'ehmmm…' **James se acomodo, de pronto se dio cuenta que su miniyo tenía razón, miro a Peter que ya lo miraba y por lo que veía James parecía que Peter estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él.** 'Peter…'

'James…' **Peter dijo un segundo después que James dijo su nombre. El chico de ojos azules se calló para escuchar lo que James tenía que decir pero otra vez una voz interrumpió la voz de James.**

'Peter estaba bien con lo que digamos.' **Sirius dijo sin importancia.** 'Ahora podemos concentrarnos en lo importante.' **El chico de ojos grises llamo a James.**

'Espera Can…'

'¡ADADADADA!' **James miro serio a Ted.**

'¿Peter estás de acuerdo?' **James llamo a Peter pero Peter ya estaba en la cama como si nada. Sirius alzo una ceja confundido.**

'¿Qué haces?' **James de pronto se sintió ridículo.**

'nada' **Dijo James mirando a Ted, Sirius miro a Peter y ambos rieron haciendo que James se sonrojara.** 'basta…'

'lo siento…' **Dijo Sirius con un tono burlón.** '¿Estás de acuerdo con que continúe?' **James lo miro de reojo sin verle la gracia a su comentario pero Peter en cambio rio divertido.**

'son un par de imbéciles…' **Ted se golpeo la frente al sentir saltar a James Sirius a sus espaldas, seguro estaba señalando a James.** 'vamos a cambiarnos de nombre.' **Dijo James aplaudiendo frente las narices de Ted que sacudió su cabeza sorprendido. Miro al chico de lentes y después a los otros chicos y poco a poco se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.**

'¡genial!' **Dijo de repente.** 'va ayudar mucho James, demasiado.'

'deja entonces de llamarlo James.' **Dijo James Sirius con antipatía. James trono la boca al ver al pequeño.** 'que se llame idio…' **Ted le advirtió con la mirada.** '…idiojam o algo así…' **Ted negó mirando al cielo.**

'ese le queda mejor a tu hermano niño.' **Dijo Sirius mirando a Ted.** '¿pero que he dicho?' **Exagero poniendo una mano en su frente.** 'una verdadera IdioTed.' **Ted lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. James Sirius lo abucheo.**

'¿Cómo se llama él?' **James Sirius señaló a Sirius antipático. James miro a Sirius y sonrió, Sirius todavía no sabia que el pequeño también llevaba su nombre. El chico de ojos grises lo miro curioso.**

'ni se te ocurra.' **Ted le advirtió a James.** 'va a saltar de la ventana y hace frio para ir detrás de él.' **James miro a Sirius decepcionado, Sirius solo miraba a James y a Ted sin comprender.** 'éhmmm… bueno él se llama…' **Ted miro a Sirius pensando en un nombre para él. Sirius arrugo la frente al ver a Ted sonreír travieso.**

'Ponme un nombre ridículo Hufflepuff… solo atrévete.' **Dijo Sirius amenazante.**

'es: Sol Lia Estaren Tero…'

'¿está bien mi segundo nombre?' **Pregunto Sirius con los ojos cerrados y con un gesto tenso e impaciente.**

'¿Y por qué crees que sé cuál es tu segundo nombre?' **Ted le dijo despectivo.** 'Además el otro te queda mejor…' **Dijo el metamorfomago señalando su hombro.** 'Ya sabes…' **Sirius suspiro perdiendo la paciencia.**

'Orión.' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises con una voz ronca y una mirada de furia dedicada al chico de Hufflepuff que solo sonreía divertido.**

'¿Escuchaste eso?' **Peter le murmuro a James que asintió mirando a Sirius.**

'es difícil no creer que es un Black cuando hace esa voz…' **James dijo divertido, Sirius los miro amenazante.** 'mira hacia otra parte antes de que te mate, creo que huele el miedo…' **Dijo James desviando la mirada y apretando los labios para no reírse.**

'todavía tiene el aura.' **Peter alcanzo a decir y a James se le escapaba la carcajada, Peter le dio un codazo y James asintió volviéndose a Sirius que solo tenía los hombros tensos.**

'creo que Orión está bien ¿no Ted?' **Dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ted resoplo y miro a Sirius con apatía.**

'Que aburrido.' **Dijo Ted abucheándolo.** 'podemos usar el otro con la demás gente.' **Sirius abrió los ojos y lo miro amenazante.** 'tienes el carácter de una niña.' **Dijo Ted levantándose de la cama.**

'¿Orión?' **James Sirius repitió mirando a Sirius que solo asintió con fastidio, estaba recordando a su padre.** 'Que ridículo nombre.' **Sirius asintió con más ganas, estando de acuerdo con el niño. Que solo lo había dicho para molestarlo.**

'No puedes usar ese nombre.' **Ted dijo solo para fastidiarlo.**

'Creí que ya estaba dicho, no voy a usar otro nombre…' **Sirius bufo barriéndolo con la mirada.**

'enserio, es demasiado predecible, si un maestro te ve, inmediatamente va a saber que eres tú. Necesito algo mejor… si pudiste crear esos ridículos apodos puedes ponerte otro nombre.' **Sirius replico y se puso a pensar.**

'no son ridículos.' **Dijeron James y el chico de ojos grises antes de pensar en algo mejor.**

'¿Por qué no Regulus?' **Peter sugirió de repente. James negó mirando a Peter que cortara esa idea. Sirius giro la cabeza, tenso fulmino a Peter con la mirada.**

'¡No!' **Ted y Sirius dijeron al mismo tiempo. James miro a Ted curioso, pero Sirius solo se sacudió la cabeza y arremeto contra Peter.**

'¿Qué demonios te pasa?' **Sirius le dijo molesto.** '¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nunca! ¡no me voy a poner el nombre de ese idiota!' **Peter solo levanto las manos mostrando su inocencia. James Sirius levanto su brazo para señalar a Sirius pero Ted lo bajo con fastidio antes de que pudiera estirar su dedo.**

'solo fue una sugerencia. Ambos se parecen y…' **James cerro los ojos y negó esperando que Sirius tuviera piedad de Peter. Sirius bufo ofendido…**

 _¡Enserio! Se hereda algo con los nombres porque esos dramas ya los he visto y con la mantequilla de mani…_

'¡no hagas ese tipo de sugerencias!' **Le dijo Sirius como si fuera un tonto. Peter desvió la mirada sintiéndose exactamente como un tonto.**

'Oye, ya…' **James lo jalo para que se regresara, Peter miro a James no entendía porque Sirius se ponía de esa manera, sabia que en el fondo Sirius quería a su hermano pero al parecer algo no le habían dicho que ahora Sirius quería matarlo. No sería la primera vez.**

'¿no conocemos a alguien con ese nombre?' **James Sirius interrumpió, James miro a Ted y Ted miro nervioso al pequeño y antes de que cambiara el tema, la voz de Sirius volvió a sonar indignada.**

'¡Qué tontería Peter!' **Peter se encogió de hombros escuchando al chico de ojos grises.** '¡Si, solo te falto "sugerir" Walburga!' **Ted estaba siendo tan acechado por la mirada de James y la insistencia de su nieto James Sirius que al escuchar "Walburga" decidió ponerle fin al problema.**

'ese sirve.' **Ted lo señalo. James miro a Peter y luego a Sirius que solo estaba boquiabierto completamente ofendido parecía que se le estaba acabando el aire, Ted incluso pensó que a lo mejor Sirius también era un metamorfomago porque el color de piel se estaba volviendo de rojo a blanco. James no aguanto y comenzó a reír.**

'¡No es gracioso!' **Sirius dijo apretando los puños con todo el aire que sus pulmones guardaban.** 'Debes tener puro aire en el cráneo si crees que voy a ponerme ese nombre por voluntad propia…'

'Wally.' **James Sirius dijo dándole la idea a Ted que abrió los ojos y asintió aceptando por completo la idea, ambos chicos voltearon a ver a los merodeadores con la misma sonrisa de emoción. James trago saliva pensando en esos dos y cómo serían las fotos familiares con ellos si es que eran sus hijos, pero la voz de Sirius interrumpió sus pensamientos por completo.**

'¡No! ¡Me rehúso! ¡Prefiero ir Azkaban antes de llamarme así!' **Sirius se levanto negando con la cabeza, con los brazos, con la voz, con todo.**

'Ohh cierra la boca, no tienes idea de lo que dices…' **Ted se cruzo de brazos pensando en lo irónico del asunto. Sirius lo miro con las mejillas rojas los puños apretados.** 'Wally ni siquiera suena a Wall...enga? ¿Cómo era?'

'es tan horrible que ni siquiera lo recuerdas. Y no te culpo… a mi me costó 10 crucios aprendérmelo.' **Sirius dijo con odio. James Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido.**

'Ted, los crucios no son… papá hablo de ellos ¿verdad?' **James miro de reojo al pequeño.**

 _¿Yo?_

'su trabajo…' **James se acerco curioso de pronto le entró la curiosidad de saber de él, pero Ted lo detuvo.**

'¡oh genial! ¡Gracias!' **Ted le dijo con fastidio a Sirius. Ahora tendría que explicarle a James Sirius o tratarle de vender una idea falsa.** 'si James, es una maldición imperdonable.' **Dijo Ted desganado, lo suficiente como para que James Sirius no preguntara nada más.**

'Pero a él…' **James Sirius señalo al padrino de su padre. Sirius noto "esa mirada"; ahora no tenía duda que ese niño era pariente de James. Lo miraba como James lo había mirado esa navidad en segundo año cuando sus padres le mandaron un vociferador con un montón de insultos y palabras para destruirle el espíritu a un niño de 13, que se había negado a ir a casa para las festividades para seguir investigando una forma de ayudar a Remus. Ahora ese niño lo miraba de la misma manera lastimosa pero no morbosa, solo con ese brillo que le decía que él merecía algo mejor.**

'¿Todo bien?' **Dijo Sirius algo asustado. Adoraba esa mirada pero ya habían pasado muchos años desde que se había dado cuenta que era cierto, que él merecía algo mejor, que quería algo mejor que solo ser un Black. Y verla ahora solo le hacia recordar ese sentimiento de opresión.**

'James…' **Ted llamo al pequeño que parpadeo distraído para después enfocar a Sirius con una mirada completamente diferente.**

'creo que les faltaron otros 10 para arreglarle el cerebro.' **James Sirius le dijo despectivo. Sirius lo miro indiferente.**

'Tú que sabes de eso niño, no aguantarías ni uno.' **Dijo Sirius girando a James que solo le pedía que se tranquilizara, después de todo era "su hijo".**

'¡entonces ya esta! Walburg…'

'¡así está perfecto Ted!' **James Sirius lo detuvo.** 'Walburg.' **Sirius se quería morir, resoplo molesto, bufo y suspiro fuerte mostrando su inconformidad. Ted se levanto previniendo otro berrinche.**

'Déjalo Hufflepuff, está reviviendo traumas de la infancia…' **James dijo divertido mirando a su amigo.** 'Odia perder.'

'¡No perdí James!' **Sirius lo señalo molesto.** 'Es solo que…. ¡ARGGHHH! ¿¡Es enserio!?'

'¡Hey! Tú.' **Ted señalo a Sirius.** 'Eres Walburg a partir de ahora. ¿Me oíste? Si se te ocurre decir otro nombre voy a partirte la cara.' **Sirius bufo.**

'No te conviene amenazarme en este momento…' **Dijo Sirius furioso. James se levanto y lo detuvo del brazo**

'Wally puede ser de otro nombre, no tienes que decir el nombre de tu adorada madre. Aunque ponte a pensarlo, es muy gracioso…' **Sirius lo miro todavía sin estar muy convencido.** 'Imagínate cómo ha de estar ahorita; tú…' **Lo señalo de pies a cabeza.** 'con su nombre…' **Comenzó a reír.** 'no me digas que no es irónico.' **Después de ver a James, sonrió ligeramente.**

'Seguro se está retorciendo en toda su estirpe.' **Ambos chicos intercambiaron sonrisas. Y así de un momento a otro ese nombre no significo nada otra vez.**

'Si, genial.' **Ted hizo estrellitas con las manos.** 'Ahora, esto es importante, nadie tiene que descubrirnos. Nadie. Así que aférrate a ese nombre id… tonto.' **Ted cambio el adjetivo antes de que James Sirius volviera hacer un drama.** 'Nadie James.' **Miro a James Sirius que asintió emocionado, por fin Ted lo incluía.** 'ahora, tú…' **Ted señalo a James que solo se retorció con desenfado y sonrió despeinando su cabello.**

'James está bien, es un nombre muy común.' **Dijo James dejando caer sus hombros pero Ted negó.**

'no en ti.' **Dijo Ted mirando ese cabello. Peter y Sirius miraron a James que solo alzo una ceja, poco a poco se sentía más curioso con su futuro.** 'es por eso que tenemos que cambiarte el nombre. Serás…' **Pensó, en un nombre tan impredecible uno no tan Potter…** 'Ehmmm…' **Algo que no lo relacionara absolutamente nada con el apellido.** 'Tom.' **Dijo Ted mirándolo como si se tratara de una obra abstracta.**

'¿Tom?' **James alzo ambas cejas.** 'No es tan malo.' **James le presumió a Sirius que solo resoplo.**

 _Espera… ¿Qué no así se llamaba Voldemort? ¡No! eso relaciona a Harry. ¡Demonios! Soy terrible en historia de la magia._

'…y Jerry.' **Termino de decir el metamorfomago con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.** 'Tom y ¿Jerry?' **Dijo el metamorfomago temiendo por el nombre de sus futuros hijos. Se estaba dando cuenta que no tenia el toque para esto…**

 _Victoire se va a encargar de eso… un nombre francés seguro va a ser mejor que todas estas estupideces, así el niño no va a odiarm… ¿¡Qué estás diciendo Ted!?_

 **Fue una suerte que la atención de todos estaba en James que se quedo boquiabierto con la frente arrugada, esperando que Ted le dijera que era una broma. El metamorfomago despertó cuando escucho a Sirius reír.**

'¿Tom y Jerry?' **James dijo con asco.** 'eso es una caricatura... ¿cierto?' **Le pregunto a Peter, que asintió mirando a Ted como un verdadero tonto.**

'¡es muy buena!' **Ted trato de que viera el lado positivo. James lo miro como si se tratara de una mala broma pero cuando noto que Ted hablaba enserio tuvo que hablar.**

'no puedo llamarme Tom "Y"…' **hizo énfasis en la "y"** 'la gente no pone "y" entre los dos nombres!'

'eso no lo sabemos…' **Ted dijo defendiéndose. James lo miro exasperado.**

'¡Por supuesto que no! No voy a llamarme como una caricatura…' **Sirius hundió la cara en el cuello de Remus para reír.**

'es una buena caricatura, todo mundo ama esa caricatura! ¡Y es muggle!' **Le dijo como si fuera un bonus extra, James se tenso preguntándose que tenia eso de especial.** 'la gente sabrá que estas en pro del multiculturismo.'

'Evans va amarlo.' **Sirius asintió.** '¿Quién sabe James? A lo mejor pueda darte una oportunidad con eso…' **James miro de reojo a Sirius, sabía que esto no había terminado.**

'vamos dilo…' **James lo animo a que continuara, ya iba a tener el nombre ridiculo de todas maneras. Sirius alzo ambas cejas y sonrío mostrando su perfecta dentadura.**

'Hazlo tu Peter.' **Golpeo a Peter en el brazo de forma amistosa, Peter rio y miro a James que ya sabía lo que seguía.**

'seguro le da tanta lástima que dice que si.' **James asintió y rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'es un tal vez muchacho, no queremos que te emociones.' **Sirius le "advirtió". James solo negó y se volvió con Ted.**

'¡no voy a llamarme Tom y Jerry!' **James le dijo a Ted molesto, su cabello incluso parecía más despeinado.** 'Además no tiene caso…' **Le dijo pensando que de todos modos la gente sabría que él era "su padre", el de Ted y el de James Sirius.**

'prefiero que te presentes como Jerry' **Dijo Ted como ultima requisición. James bufo negando.**

'oh vamos "Y Jerry", viniendo de él, pudo ser peor.' **Dijo Sirius despeinando a Remus. James negó indignado.** 'deja de estar llorando Y Jerry.'

'cierra la boca Walburg…'

'Es Wally.' **Dijo Sirius rechinando los dientes.**

'y tú Peter.' **Ted se volteo ahora Peter, tomo algo de distancia para hablarle.** 'Tú puedes ser…'

'Peter está bien.' **James Sirius se metió. James y Sirius se miraron indignados.** 'nadie va a descubrirlo.' **Dijo sonriéndole a Peter. Ted negó y Peter solo sonrió.**

'No lo sé James…' **James Sirius inflo los cachetes aguantando la respiración al mismo tiempo apretaba sus puños.** 'De acuerdo…' **Ted dijo vencido.** 'Con que no hagas mas dramas… ya esto harto de ellos…' **Sirius le lanzo0 una almohada.** 'pero, ¡hey!' **Ted señalo a Peter.** 'no puedes decir tu apellido y mucho menos ese ridículo apodo.' **James y Sirius tronaron la boca mirándolo con ojos asesinos.** 'Hazle un favor a los oídos de los demás y no lo repitas.'

'Mira quien habla…' **Sirius dijo entre dientes.**

'como si "Y Jerry" fuera un grandioso nombre, Wally.' **James le dijo con el mismo tono de voz. .**

'los míos son ridículos pero solo lo son porque son temporales…' **Ted se defendió, James y Sirius negaron en desacuerdo.** 'ahora volvamos a lo importante.' **Dijo Ted ignorando el aura maligna de ambos merodeadores y volviéndose a su padre.** 'Pa—Re—él…' **Miro a su alrededor para ver si nadie se había dado cuenta de su error. Se acercó a la cama y terminó sonriéndole al muchacho que se encontraba profundamente dormido.**

 _Han pasado tantas cosas que ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar esto. Papá estas aquí y te pareces tanto a mi… mas bien, me parezco tanto a ti. Genial… eso es genial. Tenemos que hablar de tantas cosas, muero porque despiertes y podamos convivir, escuchar que me llames por mi nombre y conocerte… ¡enserio conocerte! No escuchar a alguien mas hablar sobre ti, no. Escucharlo de tu propia voz, lo que te gusta y lo que no. ¡Va a ser tan genial!_

'No le está haciendo nada…' **James dijo mirando de reojo a Sirius que solo apretando los puños.** 'Además ya es su turno.' **James dijo entre risas.**

'¿Hey arbusto quemado no tienes mejores cosas que hacer?' **Sirius quito su mano justo cuando Ted iba a tocar a Remus. El metamorfomago asintió para después darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Sirius.** 'Largo.'

'no voy a dejarte con él.' **Ted le dijo cruzándose de brazos. Sirius bufo.**

'no empiecen…' **Peter dijo con fastidio.**

'no hay espacio aquí.' **Ted abrió los brazos mostrándole la habitación.** 'Pues Peter se va pero yo no pienso…'

'¡Peter se queda conmigo!' **James Sirius corrió a jalar a Peter que solo temió lo peor para él.**

'No, James. Suéltalo.' **Dijo Ted alejándolo de Peter. Peter respiro aliviado.** 'Ninguno de ellos se va a quedar contigo.'

'Yo puedo quedarme contigo.' **James le dijo amable al pequeño que solo le hizo una cara de dolor a Ted. James miro con decepción a James Sirius.**

'vienes con nosotros James.' **Ted le dijo intentando que dejara ese intento por caerle bien a James Sirius.** 'apuesto a que nunca has dormido en la habitación de un Hufflepuff.' **Sirius rio picaron.**

'en realidad si.' **Sirius dijo recordando sus aventuras amorosas.** 'y Corn… Y Jerry fue el primero.' **James suspiro desanimado mirando a James Sirius.**

'¡ASGDF!' **Ted detuvo a Sirius.** '¡no quiero saberlo!' **Dijo pensando en Harry, simplemente no era algo grato escuchar.**

'Oh lo siento, olvide que eras…' **Señalo a James y al pequeñito clon de él. Los junto a los tres en la imagen.** 'como sea, aléjate de Re…'

'skjdpfjawéjfaójf! ¿¡qué crees que haces!? ¡No puedes decir su nombre!' **Dijo Ted rojo de los nervios.** '¡John! ¡Solo John!' **Dijo señalando a su padre.**

'hubiera sido mejor Johanna…' **Dijo James recargándose en el mástil de la cama para ver a Remus.** 'Así sería menos raro escucharlos pelearse por la princesa…' **Sirius y Ted lo miraron indiferentes.**

'Cierra la boca.' **Dijeron ambos al unísono. James sonrió despeinándose.**

'¡John, Walburgo que se te meta en la cabeza!' **Ted le volvió advertir a Sirius.**

'¡COLMASTE MI PACIENCIA HUFFLEPUFF!'

'¡Déjalo en paz Walburgo!' **Louis Weasley se detuvo de abrir la puerta al escuchar una especie de remolino al otro lado de ella.**

 **OOoOO**

'estas de buen humor…' **Lysander dijo mirando al techo, tenia los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca, se encontraba recostado y despeinado. Con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, poco a poco disminuía el rosa de ellas, sus labios estaban hinchados pero su mirada era igual de fría que siempre.** 'honestamente no creí que lo fueran a solucionar… siendo sincero, creo que la inteligencia no es lo tuyo.' **Dijo mirando de reojo a su costado.**

'Nada de lo que digas me va arruinar la noche…' **Dominique se acomodaba el cabello y terminaba de abrocharse la camisa.** '¿no piensas cambiarte?' **Le dijo la pelirroja con una extraña sonrisa. Lysander arrugo la frente.**

'no hagas eso.' **Dijo el rubio antipático, se sentó y se acerco a Dominique para bajarle la camisa y poder besarle el hombro. La pelirroja lo miro se mojo los labios sonriéndole, Lysander se separo de ella para buscar su ropa.** 'Sigues sin agradarme…' **Dominique rio divertida y fue por sus zapatos que se encontraban al otro lado de la habitación.**

'pues hicimos…'

'no se te ocurra decir "el amor".' **Dijo Lysander vomitando la idea. Dominique se volteo a verlo y bufo negando.** 'gracias. Es mejor que este claro que es todo esto.' **Dijo el gemelo despeinándose y luciendo absolutamente tierno. Dominique fue a él y lo beso como si fuera de su propiedad y bueno Lysander se separo frio pero Dominique lo jalo de nuevo para continuar besándolo, por fin cuando la pelirroja se le antojo dejarlo se separo de él, solo para sonreírle maliciosa.**

'¿y que se supone que es todo esto?' **Dijo Dominique cerca de sus labios, con voz ronca y suave. Lysander la miro poniéndole un mechón rojo detrás de la oreja. Dominique tomo su mano y la quito. El rubio suspiro.**

'¿ni siquiera puedes deducir eso por ti misma?' **Le dijo Lysander en un tono altivo. Dominique sonrió acariciando su hombro que tenía un par de marcas de sus uñas.** 'volviste atacarme.' **Dijo Lysander mirándola serio. Dominique rio y se giro para ponerse los zapatos.**

'tú no te quedaste con las manos cruzadas.' **Dijo Dominique mostrándole su clavícula con un par de chupetones. Lysander sonrió ligeramente, Dominique no supo descifrar si era una sonrisa de satisfacción, de indiferencia, o burlesca. Ni siquiera sonrió efusivamente.**

'no se te ocurra decírselo a Lorcan.' **Dijo Lysander buscando sus pantalones. Dominique rio burlona.**

'¿Qué demonios sucede entre Lorcan y tú?' **Se volteo mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida y vio como el chico se ponía los pantalones, sonrió al ver la espalda rasguñada de Lysander que se despeino.**

'no entiendo tu pregunta.' **Dijo Lysander robóticamente.**

'uhmm… "no le digas" "no te acerques" "no lo toques" "no lo veas así".' **Dominique uso sus dedos para contar todas las frases que el gemelo usaba para alejar a todo el mundo de Lorcan.** 'A eso me refiero, eres demasiado… protector. Si es que así se le puede llamar…' **Lysander se quedo pensando en esas palabras, trago saliva con una mirada de culpa, agradeció estar de espaladas a Dominique porque seguro si la chica lo veía se burlaría de él.** '¿Lys?'

'no me llames así. No me hables como si hubiera una especie de relación entre nosotros.' **Dominique bufo.**

'¿Quieres dejar esa actitud de robot idiota? Sé que no eres así… bueno no eres un robot.'

'tú no sabes nada de mi Weasley.' **Lysander le dijo frio.** 'que tengamos sexo no significa que exista cierto vinculo entre nosotros.'

'por supuesto que lo hay.' **Dominique solo lo hizo para hacerlo enfadar, para ella era mucho mejor si no había ningún tipo de relación entre ellos. De hecho se había metido con Lysander porque sabía que era el único chico que no vería todas esas noches como algo intimo y romántico. Y claro se le hacía muy atractivo.**

'solo lo hago para satisfacer mi organismo. Nuestras células se…' **Se detuvo y le sonrió a la chica con una falsa empatía.** 'Para que me desgasto en hablar, es obvio que no vas a entender nada.' **Dijo para comenzar a abrochar su camisa.** 'y antes de que digas que te uso y toda esa basura…' **Dijo Lysander sin mirar a Dominique que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.** 'debo decir que esto también te ayuda a ti. Te estoy dando mas años de vida…' **Levanto la mirada para sonreírle, a Dominique le dio un escalofrío al ver esa sonrisa linda… era como…**

 _Ver a Lorcan._

'de nada.' **Dijo Lysander apático para tomar su túnica y sacudirla.**

'entonces se podría decir que yo te uso a ti' **Lysander rio, ya sabía porque Dominique había usado ese tonito seductor. Le basto ver su sonrisa para corroborar lo que merodeaba por su mente.** 'porque si me lo preguntas…'

'no voy a preguntarte na…'

'shhh.' **Dominique lo interrumpió.** 'no he terminado, Scamander.' **Lysander cerró la boca pero la miro calculador, metió sus manos en los bolsillos para invitarla a continuar.** 'quita esa sonrisa hipócrita.' **Lysander trono la boca.**

'es genial poder ser yo contigo.'

'si, me da igual; quiero más de esa poción.' **Lysander rio y negó levantando su túnica.** 'hablo enserio. Necesitamos más; resulta que el tipo esta mas herido de lo que pensamos y uno de ellos se la unto en vez de dársela de beber…'

'increíble, hemos encontrado a alguien más tonto que tú.' **Dijo Lysander burlesco. Dominique lo miro con fastidio.**

'yo conseguí esa poción sin tu ayuda.' **Dominique le presumió en un tono altivo. Lysander negó subestimándola. Lysander tenía una habilidad para hacer enfadar a Dominique una "habilidad" que a veces no le convenía al gemelo porque Dominique resultaba poseer la misma habilidad que él en su persona.** 'si no me la das tú, tal vez tenga que ir…' **Comenzó hacer esa voz juguetona.** 'y buscar a alguien que me la de… tiene que ser alguien listo claro, porque digo…' **Bufo sonriente.** 'tú no eres el único cerebrito de la escuela.' **Lo barrió con la mirada.** 'seguro puedo ir a convencer a cualquier otro…'

'Acostándote con él. Va a ser sencillo. Los hombres somos estúpidamente puro instinto.' **Dijo Lysander frió. Dominique rio irónica, no le ofendió porque estaba a punto de conseguir lo que quería, solo comenzó a jugar con las puntas de su cabello.**

'¿sabes que es lo que me gusta de Lorcan?' **Lysander borro de golpe la sonrisa.**

'No.' **Le advirtió el gemelo pero Dominique no se detuvo.**

'Que no sabe decir que no.' **Le dijo sonriente.** 'así que tienes razón. Voy a ir… y hacer TOOODOO ESTOOO…' **Señalo la habitación y hasta ellos mismos.**

'Si te atreves a…'

'ch, ch,ch,ch,chst.' **Dominique lo callo. Lysander apretó los labios.** 'no deberías de ser envidioso, tu hermano también merece que sus células se carguen o lo que sea que dijiste…'

'cierra la boca Weasley. No te atrevas acercarte a Lorcan.' **Lysander le dijo golpeado.**

'ahí esta de nuevo.' **Le mostro su punto.** 'ves, es raro…' **Le dijo arrugando la nariz y asintiendo, Lysander solo la miro con desprecio.** 'Dame la poción y tu hermanito va a seguir siendo el adorable virgen de Ravenclaw.' **Dijo Dominique en un tono burlón.**

'ellos no me agradan…' **Dijo Lysander pensando en James y en los merodeadores.** 'No quiero que se le acerquen, solo lo ponen…'

'en ningún momento te lo pregunte y honestamente no me interesa.' **esta vez la pelirroja fue la que le hablo frió.** 'Quiero esa poción para mañana.' **Lysander exhalo molesto.** 'o sino tendré que ir a pedírsela a Lorcan personalmente.' **Lanzo su cabello hacia un costado sonriéndole al chico de Ravenclaw con esos ojos azules hielo.**

'No voy a dejar que te le…'

'¿Creí que era yo la que te estaba usando?' **Dominique lo detuvo haciendo una cara de molestia. Como si la voz de Lysander fuera sumamente insoportable.** 'Sí, sí, sí… eso hacemos la gente insensible que usa a los demás.' **Dominique trataba de darle una lección con sus propias palabras.** 'Además, creí que tu hermano no te agradaba. Los primeros años en Hogwarts ni siquiera le hablabas…' **Lysander la miro con una expresión helada.** '¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ser tan fraternal ahora?' **Lysander agacho la mirada y apretó los puños.**

'eso no te importa.' **Dijo Lysander apretando los puños, se puso rápido el suéter de su casa y de inmediato la túnica de Ravenclaw.**

'Tranquilo Lys…'

'veme mañana a las 7:00 en pociones.' **Dijo frio. Dominique sonrió triunfante.** 'vas a tener tu estúpida poción.' **Se notaba por su tono de voz que estaba furioso, camino a la puerta con toda la intención de largarse pero se detuvo antes de partir, solamente para amenazar a la pelirroja.** 'Pero si te atreves hacerle algo, te juro Weasley que vas arrepentirte.' **Dominique lo vio como si estuviera haciendo el show más dramático y falso.**

'él me agrada Lysander, tu hermano es…'

'cállate.' **Lysander le dijo molesto.** 'No te lo pregunte y honestamente no me interesa.' **Lysander uso sus propias palabras.** 'Si le haces algo, no me voy a detener con el secretito que hay en la torre de Gryffindor. Me importa un carajo lo que le pase a Ted o a Harry Potter.' **Dominique lo miro con al frente arrugada.**

'Lysander solamente…' **Lysander la detuvo de nuevo.**

'Tú no me conoces.' **Le dijo con coraje en la mirada.** 'Y más vale que no me provoques.' **Dominique le sonrió divertida.**

'Eres tan sexy cuando hablas así…' **El portazo de la puerta la callo. Dominique dio un mini salto, pensó en la actitud de Lysander y suspiro…**

 _Tal vez exagere… ¿Qué tal si le va y le cuenta a todos de James y Colagusano?_

'Ted va a matarme.' **Dijo la pelirroja mirando la puerta.**

 **OOoOO**

'injusto.' **Dijo James con una gorra rosa que le cubría su cabellera. Sirius asintió a su lado, este llevaba lentes de sol y la capucha de la túnica de Hufflepuff.**

'esto se vuelve cada vez mas absur… woah…' **Cayó por una banca que había en el pasillo. Ted se volteo molesto y lo callo.**

'¡discreción!' **Sirius gruño al verlo en el suelo.**

'¡Tal vez sería más sencillo si no llevara lentes de sol… ¡cuando ya no hay sol!' **Sirius se levanto sacudiéndose los pantalones.**

'Shhhh! ¿no sabes mantener la boca cerrada o qué?' **Ted le dijo desesperado con su actitud.**

'¡Por supuesto que no! hay una razón por la cual no tengo familia…' **Dijo Sirius sobando su espalda.** 'estoy muerto…' **Ted se puso tenso.**

'¿Por qué dices eso?' **Dijo Ted asustado, Sirius lo miro y señalo su espalda.**

'Estoy cansado. Solo exagere… ¿no hacen eso tampoco?'

'¿Qué? ¡Ahh Si! Por supuesto que lo hacemos! ¡Todo el tiempo! Cada segundo… Ya lo sabía… si, porque tú no estás muerto. ¡Estás aquí! es imposible que estés…' **Ted asintió todavía nervioso y se despeino el cabello. James le dio un manotazo al verlo, haciendo que Ted bajara el brazo de inmediato.** 'Lo siento… tal vez deberíamos de continuar, antes de que alguien los vea.' **Caminaron hasta la entrada de Hufflepuff. Ted se puso delante del segundo barril listo para tocarlo al tiempo exacto.**

'Te digo Cornamenta, ese día yo seguí el ritmo de esa cosa mejor que la chica…' **Sirius señalo con su pulgar el barril. James rio y negó.**

'ahora resulta que eres un Hufflepuff…' **James lo empujo, Sirius rio.**

'que puedo decir, es uno de mis tantos talentos…' **Ted se detuvo y se giro a mirarlo, le recordó a James Sirius. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de hacer desaparecer los escalofríos.**

'Si, lo que sea menos un Slytherin.' **Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y rieron divertidos, Ted rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'¿Por qué no se besan y terminan todo esto?' **Ted los miro de reojo, Ambos chicos lo empujaron de la cabeza. Ted aclaro su cabello por un instante y es que ambos chicos lo habían sorprendido.** 'Oig…'

'¡Ted!' **Ted abrió los ojos y miro nervioso a los chicos.**

'Genial…' **Sirius dijo con fastidio.** 'Tendremos que volver hacer…'

'no se les ocurra hablar…' **James noto la voz de Ted diferente; era entre nerviosa, alegre, tensa y de suplica.** 'Vi…' **Dijo en un tono soñador. James alzo ambas cejas y le dijo a Sirius que mirara la escena.** '¡Hola!' **Dijo el chico tropezándose, la rubia sonrió divertida.** '¿Qué hay? Tú…' **Victoire puso un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja poniendo torpe a Ted.** '¿todo bien Vi?' **Dijo el chico mirándola.** '¿no tuviste más problemas? Yo me quede preocupado…' **Victoire alzo una ceja y sonrió divertida.**

'La mayoría de edad todavía no te sienta Ted.' **Ted asintió exageradamente sintiéndose ridículo. Victoire lo noto pero no le dijo nada porque se veía adorable.** '¿Y qué es esto Ted? Pareces James en estado de ebriedad…' **Dijo entre risas señalándolo de pies a cabeza.**

'ahora que lo pienso tiene razón…' **Sirius le murmuró a James.** **Y James solo lo empujo ofendido.**

'por favor…' **James le pidió misericordia.** 'Yo no…' **Pensó en el aspecto de Ted**

'yo soy el que te ha visto ebrio y si, te ves así…' **el cuatro ojos parpadeo disgustado.**

'¿así de ridículo?' **Sirius asintió haciendo que James suspirara con enfado.** 'No…' **Dijo con lamento y se apresuro a despeinarse, haciendo que Sirius riera.**

'chicos.' **Ted alzo la voz en un tono de suplica. Victoire se asomo y noto a los dos chicos.**

'Oh lo siento, no sabía que… ¿estás ocupado cierto?' **Dijo Victoire señalando a ambos chicos. Ted se giro a ella y negó rápido.** 'tranquilo solo quería ver cómo te había ido en lo del pasillo, Flitch prácticamente me fulmino con la mirada…'

'¿Pero no te hizo nada verdad?' **Ted dijo molesto. Victoire negó conmovida por ese lado protector de Ted.** 'es que tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, es injusto y ese tipo solo quiere desquitarse con cualquiera que lleve una túnica del colegio…' **Dijo Ted divertido mientras se despeinaba el cabello y ponía esa sonrisa "galante", al menos así la describía Victoire en sus mas sinceros pensamientos.** 'hablo enserio Vi, ese tipo tiene que conseguirse un amigo…'

'tiene a su gata.'

'uno que hable, niña.' **Ted le dijo negando. Victoire rio.**

'¿Por qué no te lanzas a la candidatura?' **Ted negó abriendo los ojos. Victoire rió.** 'vamos ¿Quién mejor que tú para mostrarle lo bello de la vida?' **Sirius y James alzaron sus cejas para después intercambiar miradas picaras al escuchar las palabras de Victoire.**

'ehmm…' **Ted trago saliva y se concentro en sus mejillas, que no cambiaran de color, eso lo había halagado... mucho. Pero no importo su esfuerzo porque su cabello se torno rosa… rosa chicle. Victoire lo miro y se sonrojo al instante, sintió una emoción positiva y mariposas en el estomago al mismo tiempo.**

'Lo siento.' **Dijo Victoire negando.** 'lo olvide.' **Dijo golpeándose la frente. Ted trago saliva y la miro sin entender.** 'si, lo sé. Lo siento Ted, enserio lo olvide… ya sé que tú…' **Hizo varias señas con sus manos dándole entender que había olvidado que él era gay. Ted tardo un poco pero cuando lo entendió abrió la boca con desanimo.**

'Victoire, tenemos que hablar de eso, lo que escuch…'

'no Ted, entiendo.' **Lo detuvo la rubia, no quería que le contara lo que había pasado la noche pasada. Aun no estaba preparada para eso.** 'yo… lo malinterprete.' **Ted asintió insistente.**

'¡Si!' **Dijo el chico, Victoire bajo la mirada mostrando un semblante triste, Ted negó y la tomo de los hombros.** 'digo no, Victoire es que…'

'solo tengo que…' **Dijo pensando en lo que iba hacer con todos esos sentimientos que sentía cuando estaba con él. Negó sacudiendo de su cerebro esos pensamientos que la ponían triste, levanto la mirada y vio esos ojos color miel que tenía Ted y que miraban los suyos.**

 _SI esto es el castigo por tirar a Dominique de bebe está siendo muy doloroso. ¡Aprendí la lección enserio!_

'que bueno que estas bien.' **Dijo Victoire dándose la vuelta.**

'No Vi. Escucha tenemos que hablar…' **Ted la tomo del brazo y la giro para que lo mirara de nuevo a los ojos pero la giro con fuerza e hizo que la rubia se estrellara en su cuerpo haciéndolos estar a escasos centímetros de distancia.**

 _¡Ya ni siquiera tomo a los bebes de las demás personas! ¡Basta! ¡Esto es doloroso! ¡es frustrante! y no creo soportarlo por más tiempo._

'Ted…' **Dijo la rubia con cierto timbre de disgusto. Ted la miro nervioso y dio un paso atrás.**

'lo siento, no quería… es que… tienes que escucharme.' **Le dijo desesperado, ansioso por terminar este mal entendido.** 'lo que ayer escuchaste…' **Victoire negó dándose la media vuelta. Ted se acerco a ella.**

'Ted está bien, no tienes que explicarme nada.' **Dijo Victoire sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a picarle.** 'siempre vas a ser alguien muy importante para mi…' **Ted se sintió horrible cuando escucho ese tono depresivo.** 'tú y yo siempre, siempre, de los siempres…' **Victoire rio amargamente.** 'vamos a ser amigos. No importa lo que pase, lo que nos pase… somos como hermanos ¿lo recuerdas?' **James negó sintiendo compasión por esa chica.** 'lo somos… ¿cierto?' **Dijo Victoire todavía dándole la espalda a Ted. El chico sintió unas enormes ganas por decirle la verdad, darle la media vuelta y besarla diciéndole en ese beso lo que sentía por ella, que no había nadie que le gustara, ni hombre, ni mujer, solo era ella, pero no. No lo hizo, porque a espaldas tenia un problema que resolver y aunque Victoire fuera su mejor amiga, no podía hacerle eso… no.**

 _Ya tiene suficiente con todo lo que la estas haciendo pasar… No necesita esto. No necesita otro problema…_

'¿Ted?' **La rubia lo llamo para saber si seguía ahí.** '¿Sigues ahí?'

'Si, Vi.' **Le dijo Ted entre triste e impotente. La rubia asintió esperando que le dijera algo mas, que le dijera que había sido un malentendido, que la tomara y la besara, que confirmara lo que ella sentía. Ya luego verían como solucionar lo demás. Pero no… Ted ya había tomado una decisión y la había excluido de ella.** 'aquí voy a estar siempre.' **Eso era lindo, tal vez un par de meses atrás hubiera sido absolutamente tierno…**

 _Y lo es… Cielos, es tierno y dulce Victoire… ¿Por qué no te conformas con eso? ¿Por qué no es suficiente? Él va a estar ahí por siempre, ya lo oíste… ¿Por qué no se llena ese hueco en el estomago? ¿Por qué no se quita esa opresión en mi pecho? Es algo lindo…_

 **Pero ahora no era suficiente. Ni para ella, ni para él.**

 _Pero yo ya soy un experto en darme por bien servido con lo que me da la vida… o con lo que me quita… empiezo a creer que es lo mismo._

'mañana…' **Victoire cerró los ojos y respiro recuperando otra vez la postura. Cuando se sintió lista se giro para verlo, poniendo la sonrisa más sincera que podía formar, tuvo que recordarse todos los momentos lindos que habían vivido ella y el metamorfomago.** '¿Te veo mañana en el desayuno?' **Ted se sorprendió pero no era hora de volver al mismo tema y prácticamente Victoire le estaba dando la salida perfecta.** '¿Ted?' **La rubia lo empujo juguetona.**

'Por supuesto.' **Le dijo Ted fingiendo una voz divertida; era la mejor actuación de los dos.**

'Bien.' **Dijo Victoire contemplándolo. Ted asintió y se quedaron mirándose, pensando en todo eso que había pasado, en lo que habían decidido hacer, en ese estúpido juego de falsedades que ya comenzaban a jugar…**

 _V: La primera ronda…_

 _T:Un total y asqueroso…_

 _V & T: Fracaso._

 **Un tosido de James le recordó a Ted que era afortunado en tener algo en lo que mantener su cabeza ocupada. Se giro para mirar a ambos chicos que seguían de espaldas.**

'Te veo en un rato Vi.' **Dijo Ted despidiéndose a distancia de la chica que asintió "aceptando" esa distancia.**

'¿Harás ruta?' **Victoire dijo señalando torpe a todo el castillo, Ted asintió energético. Victoire sonrió con un tinte de emoción en su semblante.** 'Entonces nos veremos…' **Ted sonrió soñador.** 'Genial…' **Dijo imitándolo. Ted rio y camino de espaldas hacia donde estaban James y Sirius.** 'Te veo allá entonces…' **Dijo Victoire deleitándose con el caminar torpe de Ted. Se despidió con su mano en el aire…**

 _Hasta su mano es perfecta…_

'te veo ahí.' **Dijo Ted y Victoire solo asintió para regresar a su sala común. Ted se quedo ahí parado, entre James y Sirius que estaban prácticamente asqueados con lo que habían escuchado.**

'Es una suerte que estuviéramos de espaldas Canuto.'

'Seh… y yo creía que tú eras patético. **'James lo empujo.** 'casi vomito con eso.' **Dijo Sirius despectivo. Ted no los escuchaba, su pensamiento se había ido detrás de Victoire.**

 _¿Cómo puede verse de esa manera? Que el cielo no pida que regrese ese hermoso ángel…_

'¿ves eso Cornamenta? Quiero que lo veas bien… quiero que lo observes y te lo guardes en el cerebro…' **Sirius señalo a Ted y su cara soñadora.**

'creí que yo te agradaba…' **James asintió inspeccionando al chico.**

'me agradas y es por eso que quiero que memorices esa estúpida cara.' **James rio y asintió.** 'la próxima vez que te diga: "ten dignidad", ya sabes con tu pelirroja…' **James suspiro entendiendo.** 'Solo quiero que recuerdes esa cara.' **James chillo con fastidio.**

'¿quieres dejar eso? yo no me veo así… si me viera así, Evans al menos tendría compasión de mi.' **Sirius arrugo la frente desaprobando ese comentario.**

'Dignidad, Potter. No te olvides de la dignidad…' **Sirius señalo a Ted. James rio.**

'hay gente con la que vale la pena perderla…' **Sirius rodo los ojos con fastidio.** 'Tú, por ejemplo.' **James lo señalo para que se detuviera. Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja.**

'Ohh no te olvidas de esa ves que estuvimos desnudos en Hogsmade.' **Sirius dijo entre risas.**

'si, si, seeh… ¿y ahora como lo despertamos?' **James miro a Ted, chasqueo sus dedos frente a él pero no parecía despertar.**

'Lo que nos faltaba, ¿ves? Este es un claro ejemplo de falta de dignidad…' **Sirius miro a Ted con asco.**

'y tú eres un claro ejemplo de cómo ser un fastidio, a un lado Canuto.' **James se acerco al barril y lo golpeo a destiempo y fuerte, para después correr y jalar a Sirius del brazo alejándolo de ahí.**

 **Un chorro de vinagre salió disparado de otro de los barriles mojando de pies a cabeza a Ted que era el único que seguía cerca.**

'¿Qué dem…? ¡Argh!' **Ted gruño haciendo que su cabello se hiciera rojo fuego; claro James y Sirius no lo notaron porque estaban ocupados riéndose y felicitándose el uno al otro.**

'Te amo Cornamenta…' **Dijo Sirius con una lágrima en el ojo y abrazándose el estomago que ya le dolía de la risa.**

'esto de la paternidad será genial...' **Dijo James riéndose para después voltear con Ted, por un momento noto algo rojo en la escena pero cuando enfoco bien la mirada el cabello del chico volvía a ser igual que el suyo.**

'que no les queda claro que esto…'

'oh vamos…' **Sirius se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en la pared en una pose altiva.** 'Tú nos cambias el nombre, nos mientes, nos abandonas, confundes ¿y no puedes aguantar una pequeña broma? no seas llorón idioTed.'

'¡solo entremos!' **el chico golpeo el barril, haciendo que la puerta a la madriguera de los tejones se abriera.**

'¿hueles eso…?' **Sirius cerró los ojos disfrutando el aroma que provenía de la casa de los Hufflepuffs. James lo miro de reojo y asintió** 'Las de Hufflepuffs son las mejores amigo…' **James rio, su amigo no tenía remedio.**

'Por favor, entremos…' **Ted pasó entre los dos golpeándolos "accidentalmente" con los codos. James gruño al recoger sus lentes del suelo, que habían caído por el golpe de Ted.**

'sabes solo te voy a decir esto una vez Cornamenta.' **Sirius dijo componiéndose del empujón.** 'no te juzgaría si pones en práctica el método de mis padres con él.' **Dijo Sirius gruñendo mientras miraba a Ted bajar por el túnel.** 'Ya. Negare que dije eso.' **Dijo Sirius caminando hacia el túnel.**

'ahora que lo pienso no es una mala idea…' **Dijo James siguiendo a su amigo.** 'Funciono contigo.'

'¿de qué hablas?' **Sirius hizo como que no entendía su comentario. James rio y se colgó de su hombro hasta que llegaron a la madriguera de los tejones.**

 **La sala de Hufflepuff seguía teniendo su encanto rustico, esa combinación de tonos amarillos la hacía ver realmente acogedora, plantas adornando la sala común que se dividía en tres salones, no importaba que no hubiera ventanas, parecía que estabas al aire libre, esa lámpara enorme que funcionaba como sol daba una mística luz ahora que era noche. Además con la chimenea que estaba la centro de la última sección de la madriguera de Hufflepuff, solo hacía que todo el ambiente se sintiera como un dulce campamento; se olía a chocolate caliente y perfume de flores, de naturaleza que hacia sinfonía con las risas de los estudiantes que se encontraban platicando en las tres secciones de la sala común. Todos disfrutando de su noche…**

'es por esto que siempre les digo, "hagámoslo en tu casa"…' **Sirius dijo disfrutando del calor de la casa de Hufflepuff.** 'y ellas son tan dulces…' **Sirius le dijo a James como si le estuviera dando una lección de vida.**

'¿quieres dejar de hablar de eso?' **Ted se giro para detenerlo.** 'No es el momento para hablar de eso…' **Dijo estresado, de hecho Ted era el único que desentonaba con toda esa armonía de Hufflepuff.**

'no es nuestra culpa que a ti no te hagan caso…' **Dijo Sirius mirando a un par de chicas de Hufflepuff que reían con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos.**

'y no te preguntes porque, enserio.' **James dijo siguiendo a su amigo.**

'Solo mírate' **Dijeron los dos merodeadores al mismo tiempo. Ted aplaudió frente a sus narices llamando su atención.**

'íbamos al cuarto…' **Dijo Ted señalando el túnel de las habitaciones de chicos.** 'Además, Eso no es lo que sucede…' **Ted camino entrando al túnel, Sirius suspiro y les guiño desde lejos a las chicas despidiéndose melancólico.** 'normalmente yo soy una pieza de sensualidad y confianza, con una actitud relajada y agradable, sin olvidar lo exótico que soy.' **Dijo el metamorfomago pensando en todos sus amoríos a los que les deleitaba la idea de que fuera un metamorfomago.**

'eso no me pareció minutos atrás…' **James le dijo señalando la puerta a la casa de Hufflepuff.**

'¿¡Eso!? Oh bueno, eso no fue más que la consecuencia de la estupidez que hizo tu amigo.' **Ted se detuvo y señalo con odio a Sirius que seguía mirando a las chicas. James rió al recordar la escena en la casa de los gritos.** 'Y me ignora…' **Ted negó mirando a Sirius como un completo desastre.** '¿Qué nunca había visto a una chica o qué?'

'no le hagas esa pregunta, no va a dejar de hablar hasta mañana de lo mismo.' **Ted miro con antipatía a Sirius y solo negó sacudiendo esa idea del cerebro.**

'ahhh entonces ¿era la misma chica? y por cierto lo de exótico… ehmmm…' **Vacilo con la cabeza.** 'no deberías de decirlo en voz alta. **'Ted lo miro con fastidio.** '¿ella es linda?' **Sirius cambió de conversación, Ted inmediatamente pensó en Victoire cuando escucho "linda". Solo suspiro.**

 _¿Linda? Victoire es hermosa..._

 **Sirius hizo una cara de asco mientras que James solo rio.**

'no pierdas las esperanzas, Cornamenta, tal vez solo es así de estúpido porque está enamorado…'

'¡Woah!' **Ted despertó y detuvo a Sirius.** 'No, no, no… yo nunca…' **Dijo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.** 'Detén tu escoba ¿sí? Ella y yo solo somos amigos…' **Ted huyo de ahí. James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron maliciosos, James corrió detrás de Ted.**

'No deberías de retenerlo hijo…' **James trato de sonar lo mas paternal posible.**

'¿Hijo?' **Ted lo miro con fastidio, sobretodo porque el chico de lentes se le había colgado del hombro.**

'lo dije en sentido figurado…' **James dijo nervioso. No quería aceptar que ya estaba aceptando la idea de que Ted fuera su hijo.** 'he estado ahí…' **James le dijo asintiendo como si todos los rechazos de Lily Evans le dieran sabiduría en este asunto. Ted parpadeo y se dejo llevar por el tono de voz de James, hasta que Sirius llego y los regreso a la tierra.**

'no ha estado, está ahí.' **Sirius bufo entre risas, burlándose de James.** 'Escucha Hufflepuff, yo comprendo completamente porque no quieras sentir "eso"…'

'¡enserio!' **James dijo sorprendido pero con una sonrisa divertida.** '¿Tienes que poner comillas?' **Sirius rio y asintió.** 'existe Canuto, te guste o no y algún día vas admitirlo' **Sirius negó y se bufo burlón.** 'y yo me voy a reír… burlar de ti, déjame corregir. Cuando te escuche—olvídalo, ni siquiera voy a necesitar escucharte, porque sabré que estarás sufriendo por lo mismo. Y antes de consolarte y mostrar mi apoyo de hermano merodeador…' **Sirius sonrió con alegría.** 'vas a escuchar mi risa, enserió vas a escucharla; va a ser algo así: ¡HA-HA-HA!' **James rio fuerte y Sirius solo lo empujo divertido.**

'Sueña Potter…' **Sirius le siguió el juego.**

'existe.' **James le dijo empujándolo amistoso, Sirius sonrió y negó, despeinando esta vez a su amigo. James solo rio quitando su mano.**

'¿Qué existe?' **Ted dijo perdido mirando a ambos chicos que solo se sonreían comunicándose en un lenguaje propio.**

'no existe.' **Sirius le dijo seguro a Ted, James lo empujo negando con su dedo índice y mirando a Ted que tenía el presentimiento de que esto iba a ser fastidioso.**

'cierra la boca, Canuto.' **James se defendió.** 'esta confundido ¿que no ves? No quiero que termine frustrado y todo eso, solo míralo ya lleva una gran ventaja por si mismo.' **Lo señalo de pies a cabeza. Ted arrugo la frente, ofendido.** 'Siento que puede empeorar en cualquier momento, es patético…'

'¿Patético?' **Ted dijo ofendido.** 'yo—yo-yo ¡no soy patético! Yo soy genial.' **Gesticuló lo mas que pudo, solo para que les quedara claro a los dos que él era genial. James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas, ambos levantaron la cejas y vacilaron con la cabeza, era como si ya lo tuvieran ensayado.** '¿Qué? ¿eso que… ¿¡eso que significa!?' **Ted abrió las manos.**

'¿hace cuanto te gusta?' **Sirius le pregunto, él ya también se había colgado de su otro hombro. Ted abrió la boca y luego la cerro pensando en decirles o no.** 'Mucho…' **Dijo con una voz de dolor.** 'Demonios, ya le diste el control.'

'¿Qué?' **Ted dijo avergonzado.** 'yo-yo ¡no he dicho nada!' **Dijo algo asustado.** '¡y no! ella y yo somos amigos desde siempre… no hay control de nadie o nada…' **Dijo el chico de Hufflepuff sacudiéndose todo el cuerpo para quitarse las manos de ambos chicos de Gryffindor y todos esos escalofríos.** 'ahora…'

'¿Por qué tu familia tiene esa manía?'

'¿de qué hablas?' **Ted miro abrió los ojos mirando a ambos chicos.**

 _¿YA SE ENTERARON?_

'Ya sabes, tú eres así con Evans y ahora tu hijo…' **James le dio un golpe en el brazo.** '¡Auch!'

'¡cierra la boca!' **James señalo a Ted que solo trataba de seguir el hilo de la historia.**

'Tú… o no.' **Ted rio negando, negó con los brazos y se dio la vuelta negando.** 'Yo no...'

'así va a ser más sencillo ayudarlo.' **Sirius le mostro la ventaja del asunto a James que solo lo miro sin estar convencido.** '¡la necesita, tu lo dijiste! ¡Y no podemos hacerlo si es que no hay cierta autoridad establecida!' **Ted negó.**

'y no va a ver una autoridad establecida! Ustedes dos no…' **James empujo a Ted para hablarle a Sirius de frente.** 'Woah…' **Dijo Ted tambaleando.**

'¡pero aun no estamos seguros Canuto!' **Ted se sobo la cabeza había pegado en una de las paredes del túnel.** 'si no hay parentesco no hay autoridad sobre él.' **Ted cerró los ojos y masajeo el puente de su nariz.**

'cierto, no pienso darle mi ayuda si es un completo desconocido... me estresa demasiado.'

'¡ok basta!' **Ted dijo harto y ofendido.** '¡No necesito ayuda! ya les dije yo soy un rompecorazones nato, soy absolutamente sexy y soy enserio genial, soy tan genial que soy Premio anual siendo un completo desastre en clases. A ese nivel llega mi genialidad.' **Dijo Ted efusivo. Sirius y James arrugaron la frente mirándolo con lastima.**

'a tu hijo le tienen lastima.' **James asintió decepcionado. Ted abrió la boca sin palabras.**

'¡no es por lástima!' **Les dijo moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo. Sirius asintió siguiéndole el juego.** '¡No hagas eso! No es lástima, lo prometo! Me he acostado con mas chicas de lo que parece.'

'¿lo que parece?' **Sirius dijo entre risas.**

'eso es triste…' **Dijo James suspirando sabiendo que tendrían mucho trabajo de aquí hasta que partieran.** 'vamos al cuarto…'

'¡dejen de verme así!' **James y Sirius lo jalaron por el túnel para que lo llevaran al cuarto.**

 **OOoOO**

'…oh vamos Roxanne… recuérdalo, recuérdalo.' **La única morena Weasley caminaba nerviosa hacia la sala de pociones.** '...semilla de garbanzo saltarín, rosas multivioletas y raíz de… ¡no puede ser ya lo olvide!' **Dijo Roxanne entrando al aula de pociones. Una distracción de Quidditch la había entretenido demás y había olvidado hacer los deberes de varias materias, incluyendo pociones.** 'más vale que entre al equipo de Quidditch…' **La chica jalo una silla rápida y corrió al mueble de ingredientes.** 'sino todo esto habrá sido en vawoah!' **La morena soltó el frasco de rosas multivioletas, el jarro se rompió dejando salir todas las rosas que alumbraron el piso del aula.**

'Lo siento…' **Roxanne asintió recuperando el aliento.** 'yo tampoco te vi, solo iba por unos ingredientes...' **Roxanne asintió todavía con la mano en el pecho.**

'No te preocupes Scamander, está bien solo fue un… ¡rayos!' **Roxanne miro las rosas que se deshacían perdiendo su brillo y color.** '¡ahyy no! ¡no! ¡No!' **levanto algunas rosas tratando de salvarlas pero poco a poco el brillo de estas se desaparecía.** '¿Cómo voy… ahora sí no terminare esos deberes…' **Roxanne puso su cara en la mesa de preparación, miro el caldero y estaba a punto de golpearse en la cabeza con él.** 'tenía que quedarme a esa junta… Tenia que…' **Tenía los ojos cerrados imaginando la terrible calificación que iba a tener en Pociones en todas estas pruebas, de hecho la morena tuvo la idea de encerrar a Slughorn en su oficina y no dejarlo salir hasta que terminara todos sus deberes atrasados. Estaba inundada en esos pensamientos que cuando escucho un golpe en la mesa abrió los ojos de golpe; había un pequeño frasco en la mesa, era del mismo color que las rosas pero este era liquido.**

'ponle la mitad de lo que dice en el libro.' **Roxanne parpadeo y tomo el frasco para mirarlo.** 'es lo importante de la rosa, se lo extraen. Es mas potente y ayuda a que la poción tenga una mejor presentación; queda menos espesa y eso ayuda mucho para el efecto…' **Roxanne miro el frasco y sonrió.**

'¡Gracias!' **Le dijo sonriente.** '¡me salvaste la vida!' **Dijo la morena abriendo el libro de pociones y buscando el procedimiento sin quitar esa sonrisa de alegría del rostro.** 'que suerte que estuvieras aquí Lorcan.' **El gemelo se detuvo y miro a la morena.**

'¿Cómo sabes que soy Lorcan?' **casi fue como un murmullo, pero por alguna razón Roxanne lo alcanzo a escuchar.**

'¿ehmm…?' **La morena levanto la mirada dejando su dedo índice en el párrafo para no perderse después.** 'si…' **le dijo la chica y volvió al libro. Lorcan asintió.**

'Te dejo…' **Lorcan dijo confundido enserio confundido, se dio la media vuelta y camino con la frente arrugada todavía desencajado hasta que un sonido melodioso interrumpió sus pensamientos, se detuvo y se atrevió a voltear a ver quién era ese invasor que se atrevía a interrumpir sus pensamientos; ahí vio a la morena Weasley que movía sus pies al ritmo de la canción que tarareaba, no parecía que se diera cuenta que el chico seguía ahí.**

'my oh my…' **Roxanne canto suave golpeando en el libro al ritmo de la canción. Lorcan alzo una ceja interesado en esta actitud.** 'la-la-la… la mitad…' **Canto Roxanne, tomo el frasco que el gemelo le había puesto en la mesa y para no parar con el ritmo que entonaba con su mano, abrió el frasco con la boca y escupió la tapa lejos para volver a mirar el libro mientras seguía tarareando. Lorcan trago saliva y sintió sus mejillas arder, cuando se dio cuenta de eso se asusto tanto que se reviso de pies a cabeza para ver si no había sufrido una "anomalía" en su cuerpo.** 'I´m just a girl having fun…' **la morena dio una nota desafinada pero no le importo porque bueno según ella, el aula de pociones estaba sola.** 'make me feel like I'm dreaming…' **Comenzó a bailar cuando se volvió al armario de ingredientes. Lorcan de repente comenzó a sentirse encerrado y el aire le comenzó a faltar, se desaflojo la corbata; debía de irse. Él le dijo que se iba a ir pero…**

 _¿Qué es esto? No entiendo, cene mis porciones adecuadas y tome mi siesta… No entiendo._

'Try-try-try to follow the rules…' **Roxanne aplaudió y Lorcan atendió al sonido. La chica seguía de espaldas moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro mientras escuchaba el ritmo de la canción que mandaban sus audífonos a su espíritu. Aplaudió olvidándose de los ingredientes pero cuando paso su parte favorita de la canción volvió a los ingredientes.** '…tripping freaking falling over ¿Dónde estás raíz…?' **Dijo la chica agachándose.** 'Boys like you…'

'Cielos…' **Lorcan se dio la media vuelta, huyendo de ahí, tropezó con otro armario de ingredientes, de un momento a otro sus rodillas habían dejado de trabajar.**

'Lorcan…' **El rubio miro al suelo tratándose de levantar, sintió tensos sus brazos pero las piernas las tenia hechas agua. Entonces se quedo mejor ahí porque de un momento a otro le empezó a importar no verse ridículo. De un momento a otro quería dejar de ser el Lorcan que siempre se iba del aula de pociones al toque de queda, el Lorcan que estaba todo el tiempo perdido en las nubes, de un momento a otro quería ser Lysander, quería ser el chico que sabia estar en control todo el tiempo, quería lucir serio e interesante, no quería lucir vulnerable, quería lucir "bien".** '¿estas bien?' **El rubio asintió energético y torpe. Roxanne entonces se quedo mirándolo para desgracia del gemelo.** '¿Por qué no te levantas?' **Dijo sin entender. Lorcan trato de mover sus piernas pero al parecer aun no querían reaccionar. Trago saliva y sintió un cosquilleo en los brazos. Como si no fuera suficiente…** '¡Oh ya!' **Roxanne aplaudió entendiéndolo.** 'Ya entiendo…' **Lorcan abrió los ojos y agacho la mirada avergonzado.** 'estas en tus investigaciones…' **Dijo envolviendo la escena con sus manos.** 'Si… te dejo entonces…' **Dijo la morena volviendo a su caldero.** 'Creí que te habías caído o algo, o olvidado algo...' **Lorcan hizo como si estuviera viendo algo en el suelo.** 'y como estoy ahorita—me refiero a que estoy estresada…' **Lorcan alzo una ceja, no parecía estresada.**

 _¿Estaba bailando…? Esta es una nueva reacción del estrés, no había conocido esta reacción sobre una emoción negativa. Tengo que ir a ver mi bitácora, no recuerdo alguna bestia que se desenvuelva de esa manera…_

 **Y entonces recordó la parte en la que la chica bailaba y se puso de nuevo rojo.**

'¿ya te vas? ¿Es porque hablo demasiado?' **Lorcan se detenía del armario, le daba la espalda a la morena porque incluso sus manos le sudaban.** 'lo lamento… te diría que me voy a callar pero…' **La chica rio y Lorcan sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y una vibración en su oído. De pronto se le complico respirar.** 'te mentiría. Pero mañana espero no estar aquí para interrumpirte.'

'¿no vas a venir?' **Lorcan hablo inconsciente, su voz sonó triste. Roxanne negó mirando con antipatía el caldero.**

'¡no!' **Dijo con gracia.** 'espero mañana estar en las regaderas sabiendo que seré parte del equipo de Ravenclaw este año también.' **Dijo la morena lanzando un pedazo de raíz al caldero sin saber si era la cantidad correcta, su afición al Quidditch la hacía perder la atención de las cosas. Lorcan noto que ya no había tarareo, ni golpes en el libro y por alguna razón eso lo entristeció.** 'pero puedo ayudarte…' **Lorcan levanto la mirada pero se contuvo a voltear a ver a la chica.** 'Si ocupas algo de aquí puedo llevártelo, después de todo los dos dormimos en la misma torre.' **Roxanne dijo sin importancia.** '¿entonces...? ¿Lorcan?' **Se dio cuenta que el chico ya no estaba ahí.** 'Seguro llevaba prisa…' **Dejo caer los hombros con desfachatez y volvió a ponerse los audífonos para volver a su trance.**

'Fíjate por donde cam… ¿Lorcan? ¿Qué te pasa?' **Lysander dijo al ver a su hermano todo sudoroso y rojo del rostro, llevaba todo el uniforme fuera de su lugar y parecía estar nervioso.** '¿Qué te paso?' **Dijo preocupado sujetándolo de ambos brazos.** 'Lorcan mírame.' **Le ordeno pero el gemelo solo negaba respirando agitado.**

'tengo que irme…' **dijo tragando saliva y empujando a su hermano. Lysander arrugo la frente deteniéndolo.**

'¿de donde vienes?' **Le pregunto como si fuera su padre. Lorcan lo miro y negó rogándole que no insistiera. Lysander lo miro preocupado.** 'Lorcan te estoy haciendo una pregunta.'

'no quiero volver…' **Dijo mirando de reojo el aula de pociones. Lysander levanto la mirada y camino furioso al aula de pociones. Lorcan negó y corrió detrás de él.** 'Lysander no…' **Pero Lysander se quito a Lorcan de encima y pateo la puerta de pociones entrando a ella furioso. Para encontrarse con una Roxanne Weasley mirando preocupada su caldero, confundido miro de reojo a Lorcan que solo se lamentaba en la pared, estaba rojo de toda la cara y balbuceaba con dolor.**

' _when love takes over…'_ **Lysander miro de nuevo a Roxanne Weasley que aunque se veía frustrada no dejaba de tararear, ahora era otra canción.** ' _¡Over! OVER! OVER!'_ **Roxanne comenzó negar sacudiendo su cabellera esponjada de un lado a otro para detenerse y mirar con horror su poción.**

'¿podemos irnos ya?' **Lorcan le suplico a su hermano sintiendo como sus rodillas le temblaban.**

'no entiendo…' **Lysander dijo mirando a la chica extrañado. Lorcan suspiro.**

'yo tampoco.' **Su gemelo dijo tapándose el rostro y salió del aula para esperarlo afuera.**

'ohh... lo sabía. Seguro que todavía está aquí…' **Lysander miro a Roxanne, se detuvo y escucho atento, Roxanne debía de creer que Lysander era él, al pensarlo su cuerpo se relajo un poco.** 'si quieres puedes entrar y buscar…' **Lorcan comenzó a sentirse bien, ya no había calor en sus mejillas, ni cosquillas en sus brazos, ahora todo caería en Lysander; solo esperaba a que su hermano dijera la frase típica para que todo volviera a la normalidad.**

'yo no soy Lorcan.' **Ahí estaba. Lorcan quiso sonreír pero no pudo. Roxanne miro a Lysander, parpadeo confundida.**

'Si, lo sé.' **Lorcan miro se giro para ver la entrada del aula, sintió un cálido calor en sus venas.** 'te pidió que vinieras supongo, pasa…' **Roxanne volvió a revisar la mesa. Lorcan le pidió a Lysander que se fuera pero Lysander curioso con todo este asunto entro al aula. Lorcan quería detenerlo pero un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al recordar lo que le había pasado a su cuerpo minutos antes, así que rogo desde ahí que Lysander no hiciera algo imprudente.** 'ehm… no me dijo que era, pero bueno trate de ordenar todo aquí… si quieres…' **Lysander asintió y comenzó a "buscar" eso sin dejar de observarla quería entender porque Lorcan se había puesto así. De pronto Lysander escucho a la morena tararear y levanto la mirada extrañado. Roxanne volvía hacer el ritmo de la canción golpeando el libro mirando su caldero con una cara de angustia.**

'¿Quieres dejar eso?' **Dijo Frio, pero como Roxanne tenia los audífonos a un volumen alto, no escucho al gemelo. Así que Lysander tuvo que detenerla. La morena lo miro con la frente arrugada.** 'No puedo concentrarme.' **Lysander insistió. Roxanne comprendió y mejor comenzó a mover su rodilla.**

'Tu y Lorcan son completamente diferentes ¿cierto?' **Lysander vacilo con su cabeza ignorando el comentario. Lorcan arrugo la frente al escuchar eso.**

 _Sabe… ¿Cómo sabe que no soy yo?_

'ahora veo porque te gusta Dom.' **Lysander se quedo en shock y levanto la mirada ofendido.**

'a mí no me gusta Weasley.' **Roxanne parpadeo confundida y se disculpo de inmediato.**

'lo siento es que…' **lo señalo completo y Lysander negó.** 'perdón.' **Dijo Roxanne volviendo a lo suyo.**

 **Así pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la voz confundida de Lysander rompió el silencio.**

'¿Por qué crees que ella me gusta?' **Dijo demandante. Roxanne lo miro algo titubeante, creía que era algo obvio. Ella creía que lo hacían adrede, "un coqueteo publico" pero al parecer Lysander no estaba enterado de nada.**

'pues… su asunto en la torre de astronomía y…'

'pero eso no dice nada… me refiero a que eso no prueba tu teoría.' **Su voz sonaba como si estuviera algo ofendido.**

'¿teoría? Yo solo lo dije…' **Roxanne sonrió divertida.**

'no puedes solamente decir.' **El rubio fue firme, incluso le dio un puñetazo al escritorio.**

'¡lo lamentoooo!' **Dijo Roxanne mirándolo extrañada creyendo que estaba exagerando el asunto.** 'si no es cierto, no tienes que ponerte así. Me quedo muy claro cuando dijiste que no te gustaba.'

'es que ella es…' **Lysander pensó en Dominique y gruño.** 'Controladora y estresante, todo el tiempo quiere hacerse notar; el mundo no tiene necesidad de saber quién es, el mundo debería de saber quiénes son las personas que valen la pena, ella es…' **Roxanne arrugo la frente.** 'es un desperdicio de…'

'¡hey!' **Roxanne golpeo la mesa con el libro de pociones.** '¿Qué es lo que te pasa?' **Dijo la morena mirándolo con firmeza.** 'escucha yo se que Dom no es una blanca paloma, pero no es una basura como insinúas…'

'¡eso! encontraste el adjetivo perfecto.' **Dijo Lysander aliviado. Roxanne le lanzo una raíz de las que les sobro.** 'no es mi culpa que no puedan aceptar la realidad de las cosas.'

'¿realidad de las cosas?' **Roxanne rio negando, tomo todas sus cosas como un vendaval, Lysander la miro con la frente arrugada; reía pero lo miraba como si quisiera golpearlo y la hija de George Weasley estaba a una nada de hacerlo.**

'¿Qué sucede?' **Dijo Lysander frustrado por no poder descifrar que era ese tipo de reacción.**

'te diré lo que sucede "amigo".' **Roxanne le dijo tomando como fiera el libro que estaba en las manos de Lysander.** 'la próxima vez que vayas a juzgar a alguien, asegúrate de estar completamente limpio. Se te nota a kilómetros la culpa que cargas…' **Lorcan que seguía del otro lado de la puerta se quedo helado, bajo la mirada y vio sus manos, miro de reojo imaginando como estaba su hermano; Lysander estaba en shock sin poder decir nada. Quiso pero no pudo, parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Roxanne se dio cuenta y de pronto se sintió algo culpable, no era su intención hacerlo sentir mal, solo quería que dejara de hablar de Dominique de esa manera…** 'Lo lamento.' **Dijo la morena arrepentida.** 'Yo no… no es mi asunto. Lo siento Lysander. Yo tampoco soy nadie para decir algo… es solo que Dom y yo somos muy unidas y yo haría lo que fuera por ella, somos como uña y mugre…' **La morena rio, Lysander seguía inmóvil.** 'ya sabes… bueno, no sabes.' **El gemelo la miro y arrugo la frente, de pronto Roxanne sacudió su cabeza, sentía que estaba volviendo a meterse en algo que no le correspondía.** 'bueno…' **Lysander tomo un pergamino arrugado y salió violentamente del aula.** 'espera no, yo me voy…' **Roxanne lo detuvo y Lysander dio un paso atrás mirándola con algo de pavor en los ojos.** '¿Lysander?' **Roxanne dijo sorprendida.** '¿estas…?' **Roxanne se quedo mirándolo sin que Lysander se diera cuenta porque el parecía tener la mente en otro lugar.** 'oye ya, todo está bien. Ya paso.' **No supo porque dijo eso pero su cerebro simplemente le dijo que era la frase necesaria para esta situación. Lysander la miro reaccionando y se encontró con la sonrisa relajada de Roxanne. Algo se sacudió en él al ver la sonrisa honesta de la morena.** '¿Qué demonios me pasa?' **Dijo la morena llevándose la mano a la frente.** 'creo que tanto estrés me esta haciendo hacer decir tonterías.' **Dijo negando y tratando de concentrarse, Lysander la observo. Sabia de su existencia pero nunca había entablado palabra con la morena Weasley, de hecho con la Weasley que mas "hablaba" era irónicamente Dominique.**

 _Ella no parece tan tonta… no parece tonta simplemente._

'ehmmm… Lysander…' **Roxanne noto la mirada perdida de Lysander y comenzó a creer todas esos rumores de lo raros que eran los Scamander.** '¡ahí estas!' **Aplaudió cuando Lysander despertó y la miro.** 'bueno, solo quería despedirme.' **Lysander arrugo la frente.**

 _¿Por qué me sonríe? No somos amigos… No tiene porque demostrarme una actitud gentil…_

'Te veo luego y enserio lo siento.' **Dijo Roxanne dándose la vuelta y dejando a Lysander en el centro de la habitación.** '¡Oh! Por cierto.' **Lysander acudió al llamado de la chica.** '¿podrías decirle gracias a Lorcan?' **Dijo mostrándole su poción.** 'Oh… sabes que, olvídalo.' **De nuevo sintió que estaba tocando una parte sensible.** 'Lo hare cuando lo vea… espero que encuentres lo que buscas Lysander.' **Lysander bajo la mirada se sentía extrañamente expuesto.** 'trate de dejar la mesa medio acomodada.' **Roxanne sonrió divertida, señalando la mesa. Lysander miro la mesa y el desastre que era, el rubio sonrió ligeramente, la sonrisa era casi invisible pero parecía que la imagen de la mesa hecha un caos lo divertía.** 'qué bueno que no me odias.' **Dijo Roxanne señalando la sonrisa. Lysander la miro y se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo, borro de inmediato la sonrisa.** 'No volveré hacerlo, lo prometo.' **Dijo bromeando al ver que el chico volvió a su pose de chico rudo..**

'Si, como sea.' **Dijo el gemelo tratando de sonar altivo pero para Roxanne parecía más bien que quería soltar la carcajada.** 'no es la gran cosa.' **Lysander trataba de no reírse al verla caminar de espaldas a la salida, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer, pero Roxanne Weasley no cayó**

'ha…' **Lysander miro atento. Roxanne sonreía divertida y el sintió algo de calor en sus mejillas.** 'no sabía que eras así de divertido…' **Dijo la chica saliendo del aula sin pensar en lo que pensaba Lysander de sí mismo.**

 **Lorcan miro a Roxanne correr a la torre de Ravenclaw, ni siquiera noto que él estaba ahí. El gemelo la veía extrañado, con un mal presentimiento en su pecho, entro rápido al aula de pociones para ver cómo había quedado Lysander. El chico lo sorprendió chocando con él apenas llegando a la entrada.**

'Lys…' **Lorcan lo analizo.**

'No.' **Dijo Lysander frio y sin mirarlo.** 'quedamos en que nunca nos analizaríamos.' **Lorcan asintió torpemente.** 'no entiendo…' **Dijo mirando el camino hacia la torre de Ravenclaw. Lorcan miro también el camino.**

'¿Qué haces aquí?' **el gemelo menor interrumpió sus pensamientos. Lysander lo miro y trono la boca.**

'vete a dormir.' **Dijo Lysander cambiando el tema. Lorcan alzo una ceja.** 'ya es hora Lorcan y no quiero acumular castigos…' **Dijo estirándose.** 'si te ven afuera voy a tener que volver a mentir…'

'no lo hagas si no quieres.' **Dijo Lorcan algo molesto por el comentario de su hermano, como si él fuera un problema. Lysander lo miro de reojo entendiendo su punto.**

'no es eso.' **Dijo suspirando volviendo a ver el camino que Roxanne seguro había tomado.** 'pero ya oíste…' **Dijo señalando el camino y sonriendo; si, estaba sonriendo y pensando en Roxanne y toda su honestidad, eso le había gustado. Lorcan lo miro precavido. Lysander pensó en sus palabras y trago saliva incomodo, este no era el momento, igual no miro a Lorcan.** 'Olvídalo…' **Dijo dándole poca importancia a todo esto. Pero Lorcan tentó a su suerte, él quería saber qué era eso que su hermano cargaba… esa culpa.**

'¿quieres decir algo?' **Dijo Lorcan usando una voz neutral pero con tintes de sugestión. Lysander bajo la mirada y suspiro.** 'Porque si quieres decir algo, yo…'

'es la última vez que te lo digo…'

'Lysander si tú…'

'a dormir Lorcan.'

'espera, es que si es cierto; lo que ella…'

'¡Maldita sea si no quieres irte a dormir no es mi problema! ¡no pienso volver a pasar una semana entera en las cocinas cuando podría estar ocupando mi tiempo en otras cosas más importantes que estar contigo!' **le dio la espalda en cuanto termino. Lorcan lo miro con tristeza, abrazo sus libros y miro el camino a la torre de Ravenclaw.**

'Lo siento…' **Lysander apretó los puños pero no dijo nada.** 'yo sé que...' **Lorcan titubeo al hablar, no sabía si esto era una buena idea.** 'no te gusta limpiar las cocinas, ni mentir… no te gusta el asunto de Ted, ni mi investigación...' **Lysander cerró los ojos suspirando, tratando de tener paciencia. Lorcan trago saliva al escuchar ese suspiro.** 'pero Lysander hacía mucho tiempo que no convivíamos así, como herm…'

'Fueron una cadena de sucesos Lorcan, no significa nada, ya deberías de saber eso. Ahora vete a dormir, tu cerebro está creando situaciones sin sentido intelectual.' **Lysander lo apresuro.** 'Te estás ablandando Lorcan.' **Lorcan sintió un nudo en la garganta y asintió tragando saliva aguantando la sensación de un corazón apachurrado.** '¡ya!' **Lysander volvió a insistir porque no había escuchado que se fuera. Solo escucho como Lorcan aspiro un moquillo, Lysander rodo los ojos con fastidio.** 'esa actitud nostálgica solo muestra vulnerabilidad. No puedes pensar que vas a llegar a la conclusión de algo grande si no tienes la cabeza fría para ver los pros y los contra. Así que si sigues creyendo que tu tonta investigación es valorable, tienes que dejar tus estupideces de sentimentalismos y componerte.' **Le dijo frió.** 'ahora... VUELVE. A LA. MALDITA. TORRE.' **Lorcan volvió a aspirar ese moquillo que se le aflojo por las palabras hirientes de su hermano, al escucharlo Lysander sintió el mismo sentimiento de corazón apachurrado pero aun así no volteo.** '¿Qué demonios esperas?'

'Que descanses Ly…' **Le dijo con la voz quebrada. Después de eso solo escucho los zapatos de Lorcan perderse en el camino. El gemelo lo miro de reojo.**

 _Sube, vuelta a la derecha y no para hasta la quinta armadura, descansa 30 segundos y sigue subiendo las escaleras, pero llego en destiempo entonces tiene que esperar a que vuelvan…_

 _Ya subió…_

 **OOoOO**

'…te digo que ese día fue perfecto.' **Sirius y James estaban cómodos en la cama de Ted. Al principio de la velada si, intentaron darle consejos a Ted pero la antipatía de ambos lados hizo que la conversación terminara pronto y que solo se basara en Sirius y sus amoríos del pasado.** 'y cielos ella fue taaaaaaaan sexy!' **El chico se tumbo a la cama recordando, incluso sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras el mordía su labio con los ojos cerrados. Había un bulto a su lado, un bulto lleno de cobijas.**

'No pienso hacerte ningún favor así que contrólate.' **James bromeo, mientras que Sirius levanto la cabeza y rio juguetón.**

'Deja de hacerte del rogar Potter.' **Dijo Sirius mirándolo juguetón para después reír divertido y lanzarle la almohada de Ted. James rio y se la lanzo de vuelta.** '¡tranquilo cazador!' **dijo Sirius entre risas y se agacho haciendo que la almohada le cayera a Ted que estaba "descansando los ojos" y efectivamente era ese bulto. James se levanto a mirar si Ted se había despertado pero el bulto de cobijas solo se movió.** 'no te preocupes por ese tonto…' **Dijo Sirius recargándose en Ted que seguía durmiendo. James asintió y camino a la cama bostezando.**

'tengo sueño.' **Dijo James estirándose.** 'debería de darnos todas esas cobijas…'

'¿las quieres?' **Dijo Sirius dispuesto a quitárselas a Ted, James negó volviendo a bostezar.** 'Cornamenta… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?' **James dejo caer los hombros quitándose la túnica.**

'estamos en el futuro.' **Sirius alzo la ceja, James parecía estar demasiado tranquilo, si realmente estaban en el futuro entonces el asunto era algo serio.** '¿no lo escuchas…' **Otro bostezo lo interrumpio.** 'no lo escuchaste.' **Señalo a Ted.**

'y lo dices así como si nada.' **Dijo Sirius acercándose a él.** '¿Qué vamos hacer? oye esto es algo serio.' **James arrugo la frente y sintió una opresión en su pecho.**

'¿Quién eres? ¿quisieras regresar a mi mejor amigo? ese tonto que le deja a Remus decir "es algo serio". Demonios Canuto, lo de Remus empieza afectarte.' **Sirius bajo la mirada avergonzado.**

'ni me lo recuerdes…' **De pronto se dio cuenta que si se estaba preocupando de mas y hasta él se empezó a sentir incomodo. James rio al ver su rostro, seguro estaba teniendo una pelea interna.**

'escucha…' **James se quito los pantalones.** 'dijo que nos iba ayudar.'

'¿y enserio le crees?' **Sirius bufo al ver a Ted. James se despeino pensando en la idea.** 'no creo que pueda regresar a casa sin ayuda.'

'nos trajo aquí.' **James señalo la habitación.**

'ya pasaron siete años James, tiempo suficiente para que aprenda el camino.' **James le dio la razón.** 'y algo me dice que las primeras semanas se confunde de camino…'

'deja de insinuar que mi hijo es un retrasado.' **James fingió amenazarlo. Sirius negó rogando que Ted no fuera realmente el hijo de James.** 'él es… especial.' **Dijo mirando a Ted, luego miro a Sirius que solo arrugo la frente pensando en el adjetivo que James había escogido, bastaron un par de segundos para que ambos chicos soltaran la carcajada.** 'ruego que no sea mi hijo enserio…'

'yo también.' **Sirius asintió energéticamente y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.** 'James…' **Dijo Sirius acercándose, James suspiro, Sirius se había puesto serio y cada vez que eso pasaba sabía que a lo mejor estaba dejando pasar algo.** 'no podemos dejarle nuestra suerte a él. Sea tu hijo o no…' **James lo miro y trono la boca mirando a Ted.** 'hay que ser honestos, no parece que sepa lo que hace.' **James miro a Ted y asintió pensando en lo que decía Sirius.** 'Tenemos que hacer algo James. Podemos hacer lo que sea ya lo probamos una vez…' **James suspiro.** 'Vamos amigo…' **Sirius lo animo.**

'no podemos llevarnos a Remus como esta, Sirius.' **James le recordó a Sirius.** 'se que no parece una gran ayuda pero…' **Bufo y señalo a Ted.** 'es lo único que tenemos por ahora.' **Sirius negó, estaba en desacuerdo.**

'no necesitamos su ayuda. Lo único que ha hecho bien es…'

'sacar de esa casa helada a Remus, sanarnos, darnos comida y no dejarnos a nuestra suerte. Canuto sé que no te agrada, pero Ted no parece una mala persona.' **Sirius se cruzo de brazos mirando a Ted.**

'no confió en él. Se que nos oculta algo mas.' **Le dijo seguro y James asintió dándole la razón.**

'lo sé.' **Dijo James serio** 'pero ahora no es momento para ver que es, lo importante ya está hecho y lo importante es…'

'que Remus este bien.' **Dijo Sirius con desgana.** 'si, lo sé.' **Dijo recargándose y mirando a su amigo que solo le sonrió de lado sabia que se sentía retenido y que Sirius no pudiera ser él en todo su esplendor lo frustraba.** 'pero cuando despierte Remus, nos largamos.' **Dijo Sirius seguro que Remus sabría la solución a todo esto.**

'dale un par de días.' **Dijo James tratando de tranquilizarlo. Sirius asintió suspirando. Después miro de reojo a James que trataba de buscar un lugar para acostarse. Sonrió, hace un par de meses seguro James hubiera aventado a Ted al suelo y seguro le hubiera dicho que se largaran de ahí en ese momento convenciendo a todo mundo que Remus estaba bien e incluso estaba seguro que James hubiera despertado a Remus y lo hubiera convencido de irse esta misma noche. Pero no, James estaba buscando un lugar donde dormir sin molestar a Ted, James había pensado antes en el bienestar de todos ellos antes que su diversión, antes de la adrenalina. James había sido sensato… Sirius sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, no le agradaba que James fuera así… pero extrañamente estaba feliz que lo fuera.** 'creo que podemos acomodarnos los dos aquí…' **Lo miro "midiendo" el espacio y pensando en él. James siempre había pensado en él. James le había salvado la vida.** '¿Canuto que tienes, hombre? Dime que no es la cosa de la despartición, porque enserio tengo sueño…'

 _Maldita sea James, aunque trates de ocultarlo se te nota la preocupación en la voz._

 **Sirius negó.**

'Genial…' **Dijo James volviendo a lo suyo. Sirius sonreía ligeramente, pensando en la razón por la que James actuara así y de pronto recordó a cierta pelirroja que le hacía la vida imposible a su amigo.**

'Jaque, Evans.' **James alzo una ceja y lo volteo a ver. Sirius sonreía divertido y lo miraba.**

'¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas?' **Dijo James confundido.** '¿Evans qué?' **Sirius rio divertido y negó.**

'olvídalo hermano.' **Dijo palmeando su hombro. James arrugo la frente odiaba que Sirius actuara así de extraño con él.** 'empiezo a pensar que fue un accidente de cuna. Seguro tu lo tiraste…' **Dijo Sirius volviendo al tema de Ted. James lo miro, sabía que estaba cambiándole el tema pero bueno le siguió el juego porque sabia que Sirius no dudaría mucho ocultándole algo. Sirius rio y lo empujo James, solo negó divertido. }**

'dijo que lo despertáramos… Ted…' **James movió al chico y aunque a Sirius le alegraba que James actuara con tanta consideración eso fue demasiado, no sabia si era porque se trataba de Ted o simplemente ya no quería ver a James actuar tan…**

 _Maduro._

'por favor Cornamenta…' **Sirius dijo con fastidio. James lo miro y entendió su molestia.**

'lo hago para que tengamos más espacio, genio.' **Sirius quiso creerle pero no pudo, así que para quitar esa incomoda sensación camino hacia Ted que parecía un rollo de cobijas, lo empujo haciéndolo rodar hasta que el chico cayó al suelo.**

'Arghhhhhh…' **Ted gruño adolorido. Sirius le mostro la cama vacía a James que solo se despeino divertido.**

'Venga ese puño. Por la buena paternidad.' **Sirius estiro su puño y bueno James no pudo resistirse.**

'Por la buena paternidad.' **James lo choco mirando como Ted se desenrollaba de las cobijas. Sirius sonrió relajado ese aroma de responsabilidad había desaparecido.**

'¡pero que simpáticos!' **Ted dijo mostrando la cabellera despeinada de James.**

'necesitábamos la cama.' **Sirius se aventó a la cama, Ted lo miro con enfado.** 'y como tú tienes que ir hacer tu recorrido… de Premio Anual y eso…' **EL chico de ojos grises bostezo y se acurruco en la almohada de Ted.**

'que conveniente.' **Ted le dijo.** 'solo tienen dos horas ¿me oyeron? Vendré y dormiré en mi cama, no me importa que…'

'pero me van a ver y…' **James puso una cara de agravio.** '¿Qué tal si nos descubren Wally?' **Miro asustado a Sirius y Sirius sonrió pero se acomodo para seguirle el juego.**

'eso sería espantoso Y Jerry, no puede pasar, piensa en el futuro de la humanidad…' **Ted los miro con antipatía.**

'¿se están burlando?' **Sirius y James abrieron los ojos y negaron al mismo tiempo.**

'¿Qué te hace pensar eso?' **James le dijo con una voz exagerada. Ted suspiro.**

'escuchen…' **Se estiro.** 'de acuerdo quédense con la cama…' **Sirius manoteo la cama para que James entrara.** 'pero tienen que prometer que van a mantener un perfil bajo…' **Sirius resoplo.** 'puedo mandarlos a los invernaderos! No es como si tuvieras muchas opciones.' **Sirius arrugo la frente y desvió la mirada.**

'Lo sabemos Ted…' **James defendió a su amigo, Ted suspiro y continuo con des ganas.**

'solo cierren la cortina y no dejen que nadie la abra, pongan un hechizo candado.'

'claro deja saco mi varita invisible, viene del futuro ¿sabes?' **Ted miro con fastidio a Sirius, de pronto sus hombros se tensaron**.

'creí que podían hacer todo tipo de hechizos sin varita…' **Ted le contesto recordando la pelea de la casa de los gritos. James entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con fastidio.**

'creí que esto era el apocalipsis' **fue el turno de James y Ted asintió.** 'Ted! Dijiste que solo era una excusa para sacarnos de ahí!' **El cuatro ojos le dijo desesperado.**

'es el apocalipsis, para mi! creen que tenerlos aquí son unas vacaciones.' **Ted los señalo mostrando todo su estrés. James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas para después decirle con la mirada a Ted que no veían el problema de eso. Ted cerró los ojos y negó, era obvio que no entendían lo problemático que era que estuvieran ahí.** 'solo asegúrense de que nadie los vea, no hagan ningún ruido, no tardan en llegar mis compañeros de cuarto y lo que menos quiero es que más gente sepa de su existencia.' **Le dio flojera de tan solo pensarlo.** 'si alguien los ve, James di que eres yo.' **James acepto de malagana.**

'¿Y yo?' **Sirius pregunto.**

'Tú te tapas la cara y finges ser un muñeco; inmóvil, sin voz y sin cerebro. No se te va a ser dificil.' **Ted le dijo sonriente. Sirius hizo una risa sarcástica y le lanzo la almohada.** 'Solo trata de no llamar la atención, guara a tu actriz de novelas por un momento.'

'¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir Hufflepuff?'

'Te dijo dramático…' **James dijo incitándolos a pelear. Sirius lo miro de reojo y después miro a Ted molesto.**

'deja eso, no tengo tiempo para protagonizar otro de tus dramas.' **Ted hizo como que detenía todo lo que estaba pasando.** 'hagan lo posible para no ser descubiertos…' **James palmeo la pantorrilla de Sirius para que se relajara, Sirius asintió y suspiro tratando de no amargarse por el Hufflepuff, no le iba a dar ese lujo.**

'tranquilo Hufflepuff. Ahora ve y cumple con tus deberes…' **Sirius movió su mano corriéndolo como si se tratara de un mozo cualquiera.**

'no hagas eso.' **Ted le advirtió agresivo. Sirius sonrió malicioso.**

'adiós.' **James le dijo al cerrar las cortinas cortando sus palabras. Ted apretó los puños y bufo molesto.** 'estaremos bien.'

'disfruta de la velada.' **Sirius dijo burlón.**

'cierren la boca.' **Ted dijo dándole un portazo a la puerta. James y Sirius se rieron divertidos.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿Qué quieres? Te daré lo que quieras.'

 **Los alumnos de Ravenclaw miraban curiosos al extraño visitante que estaba "desayunando" en su mesa y que parecia estar siendo ignorado por completo.**

'por favor…' **Ted junto sus manos y puso su mejor cara de perrito mojado, cabe recordar que era un metamorfomago así que exagero un poco, dilatando sus pupilas y poniendo un poco de color en sus mejillas, pero eso no funciono.**

'no.' **El metamorfomago se quejo y puso su rostro en la mesa mirando con tristeza la copa que tenia un estudiante de Ravenclaw que lo miraba como si fuera la cosa mas rara del planeta, pero eso a Ted no le importaba. Tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.**

'es que…' **Dijo haciendo pucheros.** 'son insoportables…' **Dijo cerrando los ojos con un gesto de dolor.** 'hablan y hablan y no dejan de hablar, no pude dormir nada. Llevo tres días sin dormir… no tengo idea de cómo estoy despierto!' **Alzo sus manos sin despegar su mejilla de la mesa.** 'tienes que ayudarme…' **Dijo por fin girando su rostro.**

'No.'

 **Ted arrugo la frente. Esto se estaba haciendo muy tedioso…**

'Bien.' **Dio molesto.** 'no necesito tu ayuda.' **Dijo seguro.** 'Puedo hacer esto por mi mismo…' **Dijo como fiera pero por alguna razón no se levantaba de la mesa.**

'No.'

'¡Vamos!' **De nuevo se tumbo a la mesa rogando por ayuda. Lysander miro de reojo por encima de su libro, Ted tenía el cabello rubio platinado y la piel pálida mostrando ligeras pecas en las manos. Aunque por fin lucia limpio y ordenado con su insignia de Premio Anual cerca de su hombro izquierdo.**

 _Esta chueca…_

'no le puedo pedir a nadie mas esto... lo sabes!' **Dijo Ted llenando de baba la mesa. Lysander suspiro y rodo los ojos con fastidio volviendo a su libro.** '¿Qué dices?' **Ted lo miro con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, Lysander lo miro frió.**

'No.' **Dijo volviendo de nuevo a su libro. Ted se quejo y volvió a la vieja posición.**

 _No puedo creer que sea tan difícil…_

'¿Qué me dices de una hora extra en el aula de pociones?' **Ted sugirió como pago.**

'¿Quién crees que soy?' **Lysander bufo.**

'un Scamander…' **Dijo Ted como lo mas obvio del mundo.** '¿no?' **Lysander no contesto a lo que Ted tuvo que interpretar como un "NO" hasta imagino la voz.** '¿Qué me dices de tu castigo? Puedo convencer al profesor…'

'eso sería grandioso.' **Ted se levanto emocionado para mirar al gemelo que se encontraba leyendo.** 'Si no lo hubiera hecho ya.' **Ted arrugo la frente.** 'el castigo era para mi…' **Se detuvo y miro a la nada pensando en lo que estaba a punto de decir, ayer no había actuado como un gran hermano.** 'Lorcan.' **Se decidió a llamarlo por su nombre mejor.** 'yo solo me ofreci porque fue precisamente por mi culpa por la cual no llego a su recamara a tiempo… aunque si lo meditamos apropiadamente, fueron ellos quien tuvieron la culpa de que Lorcan no llegara a su habitación. Pero si seguimos adentrándonos en la idea podemos llegar al a conclusión de que quien verdaderamente tuvo la culpa fu…'

'yo. Lo sé.' **Dijo Ted harto.** 'pero…'

'es bueno saber que eres consciente de eso.' **Dijo Lysander sin dejar de mirar su libro. Ted suspiro.** 'lo que me hace preguntar ¿Cómo puedes venir ahora y pedir mi ayuda, si ni siquiera te ofreciste a ayudarnos a nosotros cuando recibimos un castigo que debió de ser para ti?' **Ted se quejo y suspiro mas fuerte.** 'La verdad duele Lupin.'

'como digas…' **Dijo Ted recargándose cansado mirando a la nada.**

'¿Por qué no te vas?' **Dijo Lysander sintiendo la presencia del metamorfomago todavía cerca.**

'esto esperando a que aceptes…' **Lysander rio sarcástico y negó.**

'eres un iluso.' **Dijo el gemelo en tono de burla. Ted sonrió y asintió.**

'y ese solo es uno de mis muchos dones.' **Lysander rio acompañado de Ted.**

'¿piensas seguirme todo el día?' **Dijo Lysander imaginando que le diría que si, efectivamente Ted asintió.** 'Bueno puedes empezar por cargar mis cosas.' **Ted alzo una ceja y lo miro confundido.** 'creí que querías mi ayuda…' **Ted sonrió creyendo que el gemelo había aceptado.**

'puedo hacerte hasta los deberes…' **Los otros estudiantes de Ravenclaw los miraron algo ofendidos. Lysander los miro y negó.**

'la única forma en la que te dejaría hacer mis deberes es solo si quisiera que me expulsaran de esta escuela.' **Dijo Lysander cerrando su libro. Ted sonrió encogiéndose en sus hombros.** 'lo siento Lupin pero no quiero ayudarte… ya he tenido suficiente. Ellos no me agradan y tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo. No te preocupes porque vaya hablar, no lo hare…' **Busco con la mirada a Dominique que se encontraba desayunando junto a Alice Longbottom como si nada.** 'más bien, no tengo razones para hacerlo. En conclusión; no quiero ser parte de este problema.' **Ted abrió la boca para alegar con el gemelo pero un golpe aturdió sus palabras incluso lo asusto e inmediatamente volteo a ver de qué se trataba como todos los alumnados que estaban cerca.**

'siempre en las nubes Scamander…' **Dijeron los Slytherins del año de Ted que solo los miro con disgusto. Lorcan sonrió de malagana y trato de recoger sus libros pero uno de esos Slytherins pateo uno de ellos mandándolo cerca de donde estaban Ted y Lysander. Lorcan suspiro para después sentir como el otro estudiante lo empujaba de la cabeza para quitarlo del camino.**

'¡Déjalo en paz idiota!' **Ted se levanto enojado.**

'Ahhh. Todo el mundo alto, el Premio Anual hablo.'

'cierra la boca Parkinson.' **Ted camino hacia donde estaban y ayudo a Lorcan a levantarse.**

'Gracias, pero no vale la pena enserio…' **Lorcan dijo en voz baja, hablo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.**

'Claro que no vale la pena, solo mírate Scamander.' **Ted se levanto y empujo al chico de Slytherin.**

'¿Cuál es tu problema?' **Ted aprovecho la situación para descargar todo su estrés.**

'no te hagas el héroe Lupin.' **El mellizo de Violet Parkinson le dijo en un tono burlón.** 'que ese idiota de Scamander es igual de patético a ti.' **Ted bufo.**

'solo mírate, Parkinson no tienes mucho que presumir.' **Dijo Ted mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Havil Parkinson lo miro serio.** 'mejor cierra la boca y lárgate.' **Ted se giro, aunque quisiera descargar todo lo que llevaba con aquel chico de Slytherin no era lo correcto. Así que se decidió mejor dejarlo así, se agacho a levantar a Lorcan que se sacudió la túnica.**

'Claro, lo que diga el Premio Anual.' **Ted negó ignorando ese tono de burla.**

'exacto, agradece que no tenga a tu casa en ceros.' **Dijo Ted simpático, haciendo reír a un grupo de Hufflepuffs. Pero Parkinson solo lo miro con fastidio, sobretodo porque nada parecía molestar a Ted.**

'si, ni siquiera eres bueno para eso…' **Continúo el Slytherin.**

'Ya esta Lorcan.' **Dijo Ted entregándole su libro.** 'como digas campeón.' **Dijo Ted dándole por su lado al Slytherin.** '¿Tienes hambre?' **Lorcan miro confundido a Ted y luego miro la Slytherin, presentía que esto no iba acabar ahí.** 'tranquilo lo de él ya es un problema de ADN. Yo lo sé.' **Miro de reojo a Violet Parkinson, la chica desvio la mirada algo sonrojada. Los de Ravenclaw ahora rieron y Havil Parkinson sintió un calor en la boca del estomago.**

'¿Quieres hablar de ADN?' **Havil Parkinson dijo hiriente.** 'eso explicaría porque te arrastras por todos. Después de todo llevas el ADN de un asqueroso hombre lobo.' **Ted se puso serio, Lorcan lo miro cauteloso, los ojos de Ted se volvieron amarillos, no eran miel ya, eran amarillos y su cabello se torno naranja oscuro.** '¡ahh y claro!' **Dijo Parkinson aplaudiendo.** 'sin olvidar a tu defectuosa madre.' **El cabello de Ted se torno rojo de golpe.**

'Ted…' **Lorcan miro extrañado su cabello. Lysander se levanto y camino hasta donde estaban.**

'Scamander deberías de sentirte afortunado. Al menos tu eres un idiota porque quieres, Lupin es una porquería de nacimiento.' **Lysander jalo a Lorcan a tiempo justo cuando Ted se volteo furioso con el Slytherin.**

'¡cierra la boca imbécil!' **lo llevo al suelo y ambos estudiantes comenzaron a regalarse puñetazos.** 'No vuelvas a usar tu asquerosa boca para referirte a mi familia!'

'¿Qué familia Lupin? ¡Si tú no tienes a nadie! Tus padres están muertos.' **Ted apretó los dientes.** 'Oh ¿vas a llorar? Vas a llorar porque estas solo…' **Ted lo estrello en el suelo.**

'¡cállate!' **Parkinson se burlo de él.**

'no eres más que un acto de caridad. Ese Potter solo te recogió de la calle por lastima.' **Ted volvió a golpearlo.**

'¡cierra la maldita boca!' **Ted le grito con el cabello tornándose cada vez más rojo.**

 **Victoire se escabullo difícil entre la gente para poder llegar a donde estaba Ted. James Sirius iba detrás de ella junto con todos los demás Weasleys y Alice Longbottom.**

'¡Ted! ¡déjalo en paz! ¡Ted!' **Victoire dijo casi llegando a él, solo alcanzo a ver qué Parkinson le dio un puñetazo tirándolo al suelo.** '¡Ted!' **grito alarmada.**

'¡pártele la cara a ese idiota!' **James grito con euforia, él también estaba molesto por lo que había escuchado que le decían.**

'¡James!' **Molly lo regaño al escucharlo, culpo a la noche pasada, demasiadas groserías habían terminado de convencer al pequeño Potter de que era el vocabulario correcto para un "chico como él".** 'tenemos que detener esto, no motivar a que continúe.'

 **Por fin Victoire llego a la escena, Ted estaba moliendo a golpes a Parkinson hasta que los otros dos Slytherins lo sostuvieron para que Parkinson se aprovechara de la situación.**

'¡Suéltenme malditos tramposo! Puedo así contig…' **Parkinson lo callo con un golpeo al estomago.**

'¡eso es trampa!' **Dijo James lanzándose a la escena. Molly abrió los ojos asustada.**

'¡James no!' **Alice lo trato de detener al verlo lanzarse contra los Slytherin, Parkinson se levanto y lo golpeo haciéndolo caer al suelo.**

'¡James!' **Dijo Fred al verlo en el suelo.** '¡Tenemos que hacer algo ya!' **Dijo dispuesto a lanzarse contra los Slytherin también.**

'¡No! ¡por favor no! ¿no ven solo se estamos complicando a Ted?' **Molly le suplico al pelirrojo. James se volvió a levantar y fue contra Parkinson al ver que estaba golpeando a Ted. El chico de Slytherin lo empujo de nuevo.**

'¡Dominique golpea más fuerte que tú!' **Ted le dijo escupiendo sangre.**

 **Dominique sonrió divertida. Parkinson lo golpeo con más fuerza.**

'¡Vamos Ted!' **Le grito la pelirroja arriba de la mesa.** '¡enséñale a ese impotente!' **Ted sonrió divertido. Mientras que Victoire abrió los ojos y sonrío divertida mirando con un orgullo a su hermana.**

'ohh… lo venia venir. Seguro es mucho hablar y poca acción…'

'ya lo dijiste tú Teddy...' **Dominique sonrió maliciosa. Parkinson miro con odio a la pelirroja y se desquito con Ted que se volvió a retorcer del dolor.**

'todos tenemos varitas ¿recuerdan?' **Roxanne dijo como furia. Ella también estaba a una nada de lanzarse contra los Slytherins pero la multitud curiosa la regresaba una y otra vez.**

'pusieron un campo de escudo los otros dos, nada mágico afecta. Quieres hacer algo, tienes que entrar ahí.'

'¡Ted!' **Victoire se lanzo a la escena cuando vio que Ted se hinco de dolor, pero la rubia fue detenida por Wood.** '¡Suéltame!' **Quito sus manos de ella.** 'no puedo dejarlo ahí…' **James Sirius se volvió a lanzar a Parkinson pero fue detenido por alguien.**

'¿Qué dem…?' **Levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba.** 'déjame.' **James Sirius gruño tratando de quitarse las manos de James, que llevaba una gorra y se había quitado las gafas, James Sirius arrugo la frente y se trato de quitar los brazos de encima, pero James solo lo miro a los ojos y negó, lanzándoselo a Peter para que lo detuviera.** 'Peter…' **James Sirius miro a Peter que llevaba puesto los lentes de James.** 'Peter ellos…' **le dijo James Sirius con los ojos nublados y rojo de las mejillas, su mejilla derecha estaba roja gracias al golpe que le había dado Parkinson.**

'Hey…' **Peter le sonrió despeinándolo.** 'Solo mira la escena.' **Le dijo tomándolo de los hombros y volteándolo, James Sirius se sostuvo de su brazo.**

'A ver idiota, vamos a ver que tan asqueroso te parece mi puño.' **Sirius, que llevaba el mismo gorro rosa que la otra noche. Estampo su puño directo a la mandíbula de Parkinson.**

'ahyy no…' **Ted dijo con dolor por primera vez al ver a Sirius tirar a Parkinson.** 'No… no…' **Dijo negando con dolor.** 'no…golpéame a mi… vamos solo…'

'Cierra la boca Ted.' **James golpeo a otro de los Slytherin dejando a Ted con el otro Slytherin.**

'¡Hey IdioTed!' **Ted miro a Sirius confundido.** 'Este es el momento perfecto para descargar todo el estrés.' **Sirius le dijo sonriéndole confiado. Ted hazlo una ceja y negó confundido. Después miro al Slytherin y medito en la idea, no sabía si había sido apropósito pero James y Sirius le habían dejado al más pequeño.**

'de nada.' **Dijo James estrellando al Slytherin al suelo. Ted trago saliva y se dejo llevar por esa idea. Así que tomo al chico de Slytherin y lo golpeo.**

'¡Eso Ted!' **Grito James con un buen presentimiento.** 'Míralo Peter… míralo, él es mi hermano. Es mi hermano.' **Dijo James sonriéndole a Ted, sin importarle el rasgo de sangre que tenía en la nariz. Peter sonrió al ver al pequeño emocionado.**

 **Sirius golpeaba a Parkinson y James y Ted se intercambiaban a las víctimas, de un momento a otro los tres chicos se entendieron sorprendentemente, cuando alguien los iba atacar el otro lo defendía. Era algo indescriptible pero incluso la multitud se comenzó a emocionar. Vitoreaban el nombre de Ted y festejaban cuando alguno de "los tres de Hufflepuff" tiraba a un Slytherin al suelo.**

'¡déjamelo a mí!' **Ted miro con furia a Parkinson y Sirius tomo a Parkinson del suelo y lo levanto poniéndolo frente a Ted.**

'¡Termina con él Ted!' **Victoire grito emocionada. James Sirius y Fred intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa y diversión. Ted escupió y sintió toda la adrenalina en sus brazos lista para actuar.**

'¿vas a golpearme Lup…' **Ted lo cayo antes de que terminara de decir su apellido.**

'¡CIERRA. LA MALDITA. BOCA IMBECIL!' **Ted pronuncio cada palabra con un golpe. Y lanzo a Havil Parkinson al suelo. La multitud grito con euforia, como si se tratara de la copa de casas. Victoire fue el primero en gritar y celebrar, James Sirius y Peter la siguieron y así esa energía se esparció por todos los estudiantes a excepción de los de Slytherin.**

 **Sirius y James se miraron entre si, ambos sonriendo.**

'Como siempre Cornamenta.' **Sirius le dijo a James en el oído y se recargo en su hombro. James rio y asintió.**

'mas bien, como en los viejos tiempos.' **Dijo enfatizando que estaban en el futuro. Sirius asintió y ambos chocaron sus puños.** 'Nada mal Wally…'

'Cierra la boca Y Jerry.' **Sirius dijo sonriéndole. James rio divertido e hizo una reverencia ante los aplausos, lo que provoco que la gente gritara con mas ganas. Sirius rio y lo empujo. Parecía un buen rato hasta que la realidad se hizo presente:**

'¡Ted! ¡El director viene para acá!' **Molly le dijo nerviosa, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a los tres intrusos. Ted y los merodeadores se miraron entre sí. Ted miro a su alrededor y encontró el rostro de James Sirius sonriéndole orgulloso… y golpeado. Ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron divertidos. James asintió aspirando su moquillo revuelto de sangre, Ted sonrió agradecido que James leyera su mente.**

'vamos.' **James jalo la manga de Peter y lo miro con empatía.** 'Todos…' **Dijo mirando a los otros dos merodeadores. Peter miro a Sirius y James, estos asintieron mirando a Ted.**

'Podía con ellos…' **Les dijo mirando a los de Slytherin. Sirius bufo.**

'se notaba Hufflepuff.' **Dijo Sirius mirándolo de reojo.**

'¿ahora te preocupas por mi?' **Le dijo en voz baja a James que solo arrugo la frente y resoplo.**

'supongo que nunca te agradecimos por lo de Re… John.' **Dijo cuando Ted abrió los ojos con urgencia.**

'yo lo hice por la comida…' **Sirius dijo cruzado de brazos. Ted lo miro y negó quería enojarse con él pero después de lo de hace rato era algo imposible había sido genial.**

'¡Ted ya!' **Molly lo apuro. Ted asintió y los tres merodeadores corrieron a la salida aprovechando que los estudiantes seguían procesando lo que había pasado.**

'¡Esperen!' **Lorcan se soltó de Lysander y corrió detrás de ellos.**

'¡Lorcan ven para acá!' **El otro gemelo le grito y lo siguió.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿Viste como le di en la mandíbula?' **Sirius dijo mostrando su puño. Mientras que los cuatro subían por las escaleras a la torre de Gryffindor.**

'ese nunca falla hermano.' **James lo felicito también emocionado.** '¿Peter nos viste?' **Peter asintió siendo jalado por James Sirius.**

'oh y James!' **Sirius dijo envuelto de alegría y señalo al pequeño que solo lo miro sonriendo.** '¿ya viste?' **Le dio un manotazo a James que asintió mirando a James Sirius.** 'tiene sangre en la nariz, su herida de guerra! Demonios ustedes son iguales!' **Dijo en un tono de salvación y felicidad masiva.**

'solo lo hice por Ted. No lo hice para mostrarle nada a nadie.' **Dijo James Sirius en un tono muy seguro. James y Sirius abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Peter sonrió.**

'tal vez no son tan iguales…' **Les murmuro. Sirius movió sus manos en el aire y volvió a esa emoción de antes.**

'¡estuvo increíble!'

'¡lo sé! ¡Necesitaba tanto eso!' **Sirius asintió emocionado porque él estaba a punto de decir lo mismo.** 'los de Slytherin nunca decepcionan…' **Dijo James entre risas, Sirius asintió.**

'¿Siempre son así?' **James Sirius fingió fastidio, Peter lo supo porque en su rostro había una sonrisa. Solo asintió.** 'No tengo idea de cómo lo haces…' **Dijo mirando a Peter como un héroe.**

'Oh! Y cuando… cuando lo tiraste al suelo! James eso fue tan clásico…'

'Hey! Recuerden lo de los nombres!' **James Sirius lo regaño. Sirius asintió y volvio a ver a James de la misma manera.**

'Tom Y Jerry eso fue tan clásico…' **James rio empujándolo de la cara.**

'tú no te quedaste atrás Wally! "vamos a ver qué tan asqueroso te parece mi puño"' **James imito su voz pero dio un toque mas heroico a la interpretación. Sirius sonrió con el go hasta los cielos.** 'Snato cielo naciste para eso…' **Dijo James palmeando su hombro.**

'Y yo que creí que no había algo peor que Victoire y Ted…' **James Sirius los miro con asco.**

'¡Oh Vamos! ¿Enserio vamos a volver? después de todo eso!' **Sirius señalo el camino al gran comedor. James vacilo, él también estaba todavía embriagado de emoción.** '¡larguémonos de aquí!' **Sirius abrió los brazos invitándolos. James sonrió de oreja a oreja.** '¡vayamos a celebrar!'

'Cierto!' **James dijo asintiendo. Peter alzo ambas cejas y negó yendo hacia ellos.**

'Oig…'

'¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo!? ¡No pueden salir de aquí!' **James Sirius les grito, ambos merodeadores lo miraron sin entender la razón… ni siquiera el pequeñito la entendía.**

'¿Quieres venir?' **James dijo con una sonrisa, James Sirius arrugo la frente y después parpadeo confundido.** 'mira tú mejilla, te lo mereces.' **Dijo guiñándole el ojo.**

'¡oh si! ¡Esto va a ser genial! Ustedes dos!' **James miro con fastidio a Sirius que lo señalaba junto con ese chico que no terminaba de caerle bien.** '¡Vamos! ¿que dices James? ¿quieres ir a Hogsmade?' **James Sirius abrió los ojos emocionado.**

'el pueblo…' **Dijo James Sirius mirando a Peter que asintió.** 'pero… ¿ustedes saben cómo llegar?' **James y Sirius se miraron con orgullo, en una pose altiva.**

'Por supuesto.' **Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.**

'y lo mejor, nuestro camino es más divertido.' **Dijo James mirando a Peter que solo rio. James Sirius entonces se relajo un poco, si Peter sonreía no debía de ser tan malo.**

'¿nadie nos va a ver verdad?' **James Sirius dijo con una sonrisa divertida motivando a los otros tres merodeadores.**

'claro y piénsalo James…' **Peter le hablo de frente.** 'Eso va ayudar a Ted, lo que menos quiere es que alguien nos vea. Entonces es perfecto, porque nadie va a buscarnos allá, a nadie se le va a ocurrir buscarnos ahí.'

'pero Ted…'

'el punto es que no nos vean James ¿no? para eso te mando, solo estarías haciendo tu trabajo.' **Peter insistió y James Sirius lo pensó. De pronto James noto que Peter tenía cierta habilidad para convencer a alguien.**

'te lo mereces enserio James, lo que hiciste allá por Ted fue genial y no creo que él te vaya a decir algo solo porque quieres salir a divertirte un poco. No después de cómo peleaste…' **Toco su mejilla y James Sirius se quejo.** '¿Qué dices?'

'¡vamos Jamie!' **Sirius dijo animándolo. James Sirius arrugo la frente odiaba que lo llamaran "Jamie".**

'¡No le llames así!' **James se adelanto al pequeño que solo cerro la boca mirando a James confundido. Sirius rio.**

'no tienes que defenderme.' **James Sirius le aclaró. Sirius se burlo de su amigo y sus tristes intentos para socializar.** 'y bueno… supongo que un rato no sería tan malo… como dice Peter, Ted al fin y al cabo me pidió que los escondiera.'

'yo no lo escuche…' **Sirius dijo solo para seguir molestando a la chica.**

'Es algo de conexión de hermanos.' **James Sirius gruño. Sirius resoplo y James solo negó, odiaba escuchar que esos dos eran hermanos.**

'Bueno entonces larguémonos.' **Sirius dijo enseguida. James asintió y lo siguió, le ofreció a James Sirius su compañía pero el pequeño lo barrio con la mirada y camino a un lado de Peter.**

'¡esperen!' **Lorcan grito al verlos.** 'Señor Pot…'

'¡Lorcan no!' **Lysander lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo caer y golpearse.** '¡Maldita sea Lorcan!' **Lysander le grito molesto aun a pesar de que fue su culpa que el chico se cayera. Los tres merodeadores voltearon a ver de qué se trataba.**

'Ese chico tiene un serio problema de defensa personal…' **Peter le dijo a James mientras miraba a Lorcan levantarse del suelo.**

'¿todo bien Ravee?' **Sirius le pregunto desde las escaleras. Lorcan asintió sin importarle que su túnica estuviera fuera de su lugar, un golpe en la rodilla y el cabello despeinado, aun así subió deprisa hacia ellos. Lysander lo siguió tratando de detenerlo.**

'¡Lorcan basta!' **Le grito el hermano mayor pero Lorcan no parecía escucharlo… no parecía querer escucharlo.**

'como esta Re…' **James le tapo la boca, Lorcan abrió los ojos y miro con pavor la mano de James que solo miraba a James Sirius dándole a entender a Lorcan que él no sabía nada… o no sabía mucho. No fue muy dificl para el gemelo de Ravenclaw así que solo asintió.**

'¡Suéltalo! ¡Demonios Lorcan!' **Lysander dijo gruñendo.** '¡que lo sueltes!' **Lysander le volvió a insistir a James y James solo lo hizo porque Lorcan ya le había confirmado que no iba hablar.**

'¿Qué hay de nuevo grandulón? Apuesto a que me extrañaste…' **James sonrió socarrón. Lysander bufo y lo miro antipático.** 'enserio que eres raro.' **Lorcan arrugo la frente y miro a su hermano, no era común que a él fuera al que le dijeran raro. Lysander hizo la misma reacción haciendo que ambos gemelos se miraran, Lorcan quito la mirada primero porque bueno él tenia algo importante que decir.**

'¡tengo la poción!' **Dijo Lorcan de inmediato.** 'fui a la casa de los gritos en la mañana pero no creí que Ted los fuera a meter aquí, enserio ¡Wow! eso me sorprendió bastante, me refiero a que fue increíble…'

'si bueno… meditemos un poco lo de "increíble"' **Sirius alzo las cejas vacilando y recordando el día de ayer sin duda fue uno de los días mas raros y cansados de su vida.**

'no, me refiero a que ustedes… todos ustedes y Ted tiene algo especial en sus componentes biológicos. ¡Estoy seguro!' **Dijo Lorcan maravillado. Sirius sonrió divertido.**

'¿Gracias?' **Peter miro a James que miraba a Sirius entendiendo lo que pensaba; ese era sin duda el cumplido mas raro que alguien les pudo haber dicho.**

'La gente de aquí es enserio especial.' **Sirius negó sonriente.**

'pero bueno, aquí esta.' **Saco una botella de tamaño regular de color verde lama. James alzo ambas cejas.**

'¿Qué haces? Yo ya les mande de esa cosa.' **Lysander le dijo a su hermano que solo lo miro y se volvió a los merodeadores.** 'Lorcan…' **Lysander dijo impaciente por la actitud indiferente de su hermano.**

'entonces ¿vamos? Quiero verlo.' **Sirius arrugo la frente e hizo un sonido incomodo.**

'bueno Ravee, honestamente teníamos diferentes planes…' **Sirius se le acerco al chico con la poción. Lorcan lo miro y asintió pensando en que quizá a lo que se refería era que no lo querían cerca.**

'Lo entiendo… claro…' **Lorcan agacho la mirada acomplejado. Le estiro la botella para que la tomaran.** 'espero que solucionen…' **James entendió y puso su mano en el hombro de Lorcan que levanto la mirada solo para encontrarse con una sonrisa fresca.**

'vamos a ir a Hogsmade.' **Lorcan parpadeo confundido, eso era imposible mañana salían a Hogsmade…** 'tenemos nuestro propio camino.' **James le dijo despeinándose el cabello. Lorcan rio, eso le había parecido muy gracioso.**

'tengo una idea Ravee.' **Sirius se acerco.** '¿Por qué no nos acompañas?' **Lorcan soltó la botella para señalarse, Peter la alcanzo antes de que se estrellara en el suelo.**

'pero yo… yo no… ¿enserio?' **Lorcan dijo con una sonrisa. Sirius miro de reojo a James Sirius, Lorcan había reaccionado mas emocionado que el pequeño.** 'nadie nunca…' **Lysander miro con la frente arrugada a Sirius y a James.** '¿quieren salir conmigo?' **El gemelo quiso corroborarlo. James y Sirius se miraron incómodos, ¿qué era lo que pasaba con este chico?**

'Si quieres…' **James dijo imaginando en que tal vez lo vería como un insulto.**

'Pues por supuesto que…'

'No.' **Lysander se adelanto a su hermano. Los otros merodeadores lo miraron extrañados.**

'Ly…'

'¿ahora si hablas?' **Lysander lo regaño.** 'tomen su poción y aléjense de nosotros.' **Jalo a Lorcan que solo miro con tristeza al suelo. Sirius de pronto sintió esa opresión que sentía cada vez que recordaba su infancia junto con su hermano.**

'Woah… él si quiere ir.' **Sirius dijo, inconscientemente proyectando a Regulus en Lorcan. Lorcan miro a Lysander que miraba serio a Sirius.** 'estaba a una nada de decir que si, ¿o no?' **Le pregunto a James que asintió.**

'escucha, ya entiendo…' **Lysander asintió soltando a su hermano que lo miro sorprendido.** 'solo quiero que te quede claro que ellos, todos ellos son un problema, Lorcan. Tú sabes Por qué. Y si haces esto…' **Lo señalo y señalo a los merodeadores revolviéndolos.** 'vas a terminar mal. vas a terminar como siempre.'

'cómo si alguna vez te hubiera importado…' **Lorcan dijo inconsciente. Lysander se quedo helado y Lorcan negó viendo su error** 'Lysander no… no era lo que quería dec…' **se trato de acercar a su hermano pero ese lo empujo.**

'Tienes razón, yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer.' **Dijo Lysander dándose la vuelta y bajando las escaleras como fiera.**

'no te ofendas…' **James se recargo en el hombro de Lorcan y miro también a Lysander que seguía bajando molesto las escaleras.** 'pero tu hermano es algo raro.' **Lorcan lo miro extrañado.**

'¿Por qué dice eso? Yo soy…' **Ahora que lo pensaba, no le gustaba llamarse "raro" así mismo.** '…él es normal. Es en promedio un chico normal.' **Sirius alzo ambas cejas sorprendido de la percepción del gemelo.**

'Como digas…' **Sirius le dijo a Lorcan palmeando su hombro.** 'la gente de aquí tiene una TERRIBLE percepción de las cosas' **James sonrió dándole la razón. Después subió un par de escalones y se volteo para hablarles a todos con la misma energía de antes.** 'entonces, ¿nos vamos?' **Sirius dejo caer sus hombros, ansioso de meterse a un pasadizo del castillo.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡No! ¡Ahora si no me importa! ¡Le volvería a partir la cara!' **Ted señalo a Havil Parkinson que estaba en la camilla de frente acompañado de su melliza y un grupo de Slytherins, el chico estaba envuelto de vendas.**

'¿Cuándo te ha importado Ted?' **Dewey dijo con una sonrisa.** 'Además, míralo le diste su merecido.' **Ted miro de reojo a la otra cama, Violet le ponía un ungüento a su hermano.**

'Vaya idiota. ¡Pero espera a que terminen aquí Parkinson, no he terminado contigo!'

'Lupin deje de moverse.' **Madame Pomfrey dijo sosteniendo a Ted de ambos brazos, el chico solo resoplo con furia su cabello seguía color rojo vivo.**

'¡pareces una bombilla navideña Lupin!' **Parkinson le grito del otro lado, Violet le dio un golpe en el brazo. Ted giro su cabeza con furia y se levanto de la cama, pero Ted fue detenido por Dewey, su mejor amigo.**

'Ya hermano, no puedes ponerlo más feo.'

'¡oh créeme si puedo!' **Ted dijo mirando con coraje al Slytherin que también lo veía con odio.**

'Lupin, es la última vez que se lo pido; traiga su trasero a esta camilla en este momento y deje de moverse.' **Ted regreso balbuceando insultos hacia el Slytherin. Victoire mordió su labio inferior para no soltar la risa.** 'Eso.' **Dijo Madame Pomfrey cuando Ted se sentó en la camilla.** 'siempre…' **Dijo la curandera poniendo el mismo ungüento en un algodón para limpiar la ceja de Ted.** 'es esta actitud de salvajes lo que me mantiene con trabajo.'

'de nada.' **Dijo Ted ya sin filtro. Madame Pomfrey presiono en la ceja adrede. Ted se quejo y quito su mano.** '¿Qué le pasa? ¡eso duele!' **Dijo tocando su ceja. Madame Pomfrey lo miro altiva y Ted se disculpo.**

'Madame Pomfrey, Burke está moviéndose extraño.' **Una chica de Slytherin dijo preocupada. Madame Pomfrey asintió y rápido le paso el algodón a la primera persona que vio; Victoire Weasley.**

'Weasley, solo moje y aplique hasta que la zona este limpia de sangre. Como le dije… el salvajismo me mantiene ocupada.' **Miro a Ted de malagana**

'Ya entendí…' **el metamorfomago levanto la mano y asintió aceptando su culpa. Ted suspiro, todavía sentía ese coraje por las venas.**

 _Como se pudo ese idiota hablar de mi familia… porquería… ¡les dijo porquería! Como si él fuera algo valioso. Mi padre valía mil veces mal que todos esos parientes que tiene… y defectuosa! Arghhhh! Si su cerebro está hecho una bola de mierda…_

'Ted…' **Victoire le hablo cerca del oído tocando su hombro, estaba tenso y su cabello era un como un semáforo en plena madrugada el problema era que estaban a plena luz del día. Lo podía escuchar respirar con coraje y rechinar sus dientes.** 'Ted basta.' **Dijo Victoire molesta y apachurro el algodón en la ceja nuevamente. Ted volvió a gritar esta vez sacando un poco el coraje que se había producido por sus pensamientos.**

'Victoire quieres solo…' **Se detuvo al ver a la chica a escasos centímetros de él con un gesto demandante.** '¿Qué haces?' **Dijo entre molesto y confundido. Victoire lo ignoro y volvió a mojar el algodón.**

'¿ya te sientes mejor?' **Dijo Victoire levantándole el fleco para poder limpiar bien la ceja. Ted podía oler su perfume miro de reojo hacia ella, ahí estaba su gesto de concentración arrugaba ligeramente su ceño y miraba atenta su ceja.**

'¿Cómo se ve?' **Dijo Ted decidido apagar ese coraje que parecía invencible. Victoire lo miro de reojo seria y Ted arrugo la frente molesto, no entendía porque estaba molesta.** '¿Ahora qué? **Dijo desesperado.**

'eso fue estúpido Ted…' **Dijo Victoire cortante. Ted suspiro pero bueno no se arrepentía de nada.** 'Eso es lo peor… no te das cuenta pero James pudo haber salido lastimado.'

'James está bien.' **Ted dijo impaciente.**

'pero pudo no haber estado. ¿No estás escuchando?' **Le dijo levantando su barbilla para que la mirara. Ted se sorprendió y cerró la boca.** 'Fred estaba a punto de saltar ahí también y Dom…' **Suspiro desesperada.** 'ya sabes cómo es! Y si Dom lo hacía, Roxanne iba ir detrás y ellos…' **Señalo la cama de Havil Parkinson.** '¡no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados!'

'Tú tampoco.' **Le recordó Ted para que no olvidara que hasta ella hacia cosas tontas a veces. Victoire bufo y lo soltó de la barbilla para volver a mojar el algodón. Estaba a nada de darle un golpe.** 'Vi… ¡ya! No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados. ¿Viste lo que le hizo a Lorcan? ¡No! ¡no lo viste! pero si lo hubieras visto hubieras entendido y te aseguro que hubieras hecho exactamente lo mismo.' **Victoire de repente comenzó a pensar en la relación de Lorcan y Ted.**

'¿Qué es lo que te traes con Lorcan?' **Le pregunto intrigada. Ted abrió los ojos indignado olvidando que Victoire no había convivido con el chico últimamente y mucho menos sabía de todas las cosas que Lorcan había hecho por él estos últimos días.**

'no empieces.' **Ted le dijo harto.**

'no, si empiezo. Te lanzaste a rescatarlo como si…'

'¡es un gran chico! Ok!' **Victoire alzo ambas cejas.** '¡es muy talentoso y si! es raro pero… yo también, así que…' **Ted no encontraba las palabras, seguro por tanto golpe o adrenalina contenida. Esa pelea mental hizo que su cabello se volviera rosa cereza y Victoire abrió la boca con horror, solo se ponía rosa cuando estaba apenado o cuando sentía algo lindo; era como sonrojarse por en un nivel superior, en un nivel que le recorría todo el cuerpo y lo demostraba externamente.** 'no lo sé…' **hizo algo con las manos, como si quisiera agarrar algo. Victoire lo miro con horror.** '¡es una gran persona! ¡Punto! Él es tan agradable que… argggh! No merece que ese idiota de allá…' **Ahora si con Havil Parkinson su cabello se encendió de rojo vivo.** '¡lo lastimo Victoire! ¡Como si no fuera suficiente con su psicótico hermano! ¡También tiene que aguantar a estos imbéciles!' **Ted volvió a mirar con coraje a Parkinson.**

'entonces es eso…' **Victoire dijo entendiendo. Ted la miro y asintió energético. La chica arrugo la frente y sintió un calor en el estomago, un calor no amigable. Ted arrugó la frente al ver como la chica empapaba el algodón, no parecía si quiera que lo notara.** '¡increíble!'

'así no se hace…' **Victoire se quedo inmóvil y solo bajo la mirada hacia donde Ted apuntaba.** 'si pones demasiado puede que se vuelva una especie de acido.' **Recordó la vez que limpio a su padre en la casa de los gritos y que fue Lorcan precisamente quien le había enseñado como curar heridas. Victoire alzo ambas cejas y miro de reojo a Dewey que también lucia igual de sorprendido.**

'¿y tu como sabes eso?' **Dijo Dewey entre risas. Ted se despeino el cabello que se anaranjo un poco.**

'Ehmm… Lorcan.' **Victoire cerró los ojos fastidiada.** 'Te digo que es muy bueno…' **Ted le hablo a Dewey y el chico de Hufflepuff asintió comprendiendo, pero la rubia de Ravenclaw solo pensaba en Lorcan como un verdadero fastidio.** 'ya lo he visto hacer esto y… ¡wow! hay gente que nace con el talento…' **Victoire apretó el algodón y la botella de vidrio con fuerza.**

'¿Por qué no te traemos a Lorcan si es tan bueno?' **ambos chicos voltearon a ver a la rubia que hablo entre dientes.** '¡porque apuesto a que estas preocupado por él!' **. Ted rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'Eso no te importa.' **Se levanto de la cama, ya molesto. Victoire solo lo siguió con la mirada.**

'hey Ted, tienen que limpiarte eso.' **Dewey lo detuvo pero Ted quito sus manos, no quería hablar con nadie.** 'Hermano no estás para irte así como…'

'Tranquilo Dewey, es lo que siempre hace.' **Dijo Victoire acomodando el desastre de algodones. Ted arrugo la frente y volteo a ver molesto a la chica.**

'¿Yo?' **Dijo Ted volviéndose a la chica. Victoire se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos y asintió sin titubear.** '¿Qué demonios te pasa Victoire? ¡Di que hubieras hecho tú! ¡dímelo si te crees tan perfecta!'

'yo no me creo perfecta, Ted.' **Dijo Victoire bufando.**

'solo no entiendo porque te pusiste así.' **Ted abrió la boca y se trabo. No podía creer que enserio se lo estuviera preguntando.**

'¡oh bueno no se! Tal vez porque insultaron a toda mi familia, a mí y a mi AMIGO—lo aclaro antes de que se te ocurra casarnos.' **Victoire se tenso de los hombros, Ted estaba actuando como un completo neurótico.** 'no te parece suficiente Señorita…'

'¡ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así!' **Victoire le advirtió con su dedo índice.**

'¡entonces deja de hablar como si tuvieras las respuestas para todo Victoire!'

'¡eso no fue lo que trate de decir!' **Dewey dio un par de pasos atrás para darles su distancia.** 'solo quiero que te des cuenta de que no debiste de hacerlo, tú no eres nada de esas cosas que él te grito! No tiene sentido que te expongas y expongas a los demás por una…'

'¡yo no le dije a James que se le lanzara!'

'¡pero no lo detuviste!'

'¡me tenían agarrado! ¿¡necesito recordártelo!? ¡Burke y Rosier me tomaron del brazo para que Parkinson me golpeara a su antojo!'

'¡Lo sé!' **Victoire le grito poniéndose de puntitas.** '¡estuve ahí tarado!' **Lo tomo de la túnica y lo sacudió molesta. Ted se sorprendió que ni siquiera puso fuerza y se dejo mover como muñeco de trapo.** '¡estaba ahí en primera fila viendo cómo te golpeaban! ¿también recuerdas eso?' **Dijo con los ojos llorosos, pero todavía molesta.** '¡y si! ¡me lance a la escena porque prefería que me golpearan a mí que…!' **Lo empujo y se dio la media vuelta cubriéndose el rostro para llorar, Ted de pronto se sintió exactamente como Parkinson lo había llamado; una porquería.**

'Ehmmm…' **Dewey entro a la escena.** 'voy a… allá.' **Dijo caminando lejos de ahí. Ted asintió y miro la espalda de Victoire y su cabello dorado, no sabía como... camino hacia ella pero sus rodillas le temblaban, la había hecho pasado algo horrible. Se puso en su lugar y si, él no solo se hubiera lanzado a la pelea. Él hubiera fulminado a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimarla…**

 _Merezco ser fulminado._

'Vi…' **Victoire bufo, ahora la llamaba "Vi" hace un par de minutos era "Señorita Perfección" o solo Victoire, pero ahora volvía a ser "Vi".**

 _Que tonto…_

 **Sintió su mano en su hombro y lo levanto para que no la tocara. Ted arrugo la frente con tristeza, no quería esto. Ni siquiera se acordaba ya de la pelea.**

'ya siéntate para que termine con esto.' **Dijo Victoire limpiándose las lagrimas y tomando el algodón. Ted miro la cama y en un triste suspiro se sentó en ella sin quejarse, miro a la chica, tenia los ojos rojos y todavía se le dificultaba respirar con normalidad. Bajo la mirada cuando Victoire se volteo hacia con él. Sintió como le quito el fleco y puso delicadamente el algodón en su ceja. De nuevo se atrevió a mirarla, Victoire apretaba los labios intentando no llorar pero los ojos estaban tan nublados que el azul de su Iris parecia esparcirse por toda la parte blanca del ojo. Ted se sintió terrible y su cabello lo reflejo, de golpe cambio a rubio platinado. Victoire bajo la mirada y noto que Ted la miraba con tristeza y no pudo evitar soltar las lagrimas. Ted la abrazo a manos llenas y ella hizo lo mismo y comenzó a llorar en su hombro.**

'Lo lamento. Lamento que hayas vivido eso…' **Dijo Ted con total honestidad, mientras la apretaba.** 'Soy un idiota, perdón. Perdon, perdón, perdón Victoire.'

'no vuelvas hacer eso…' **Dijo la chica escondiéndose en el cuello de Ted, el metamorfomago trago saliva sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel.**

 _No es tiempo para eso, concéntrate idiota..._

 **Ted respiro profundo tratando de controlar su cuerpo, Victoire respiraba entrecortado en su cuello mientras que enredaba una de sus manos en su cabello y la otra le acariciaba la espalda. Él por su parte la había tomado de la cintura y apretado a él.**

 _¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿13? ¡Demonios! No hagas nada estúpido, no hagas nada estúpido… ¡contrólate Hombre! Ella es tu hermana! ¡Tu amiga! Y la acabas de hacer enojar, no es nada lindo que le pidas disculpas a alguien y… ahhhh ¡Victoire deja de respirar ahí!_

'Vi…' **Dijo Ted rojo de la cara y con el cabello rosa, rosa chicle.** 'Vi…' **Volvió a decir tenso y con una voz de urgencia. La chica levanto la cara sin separarse de él, por supuesto que no quería separarse de él. Su nariz rozo los labios de Ted y sus labios la barbilla del chico.**

'¿Qué sucede?' **Dio la chica todavía con esa voz ronca y entrecortada. Ted exhalo aire fuerte, desviando la mirada de la rubia.** '¿Ted?' **Dijo moviendo la mano que se encontraba enredada en el cabello de Ted. Ted miro de reojo hacia atrás no tenía si quiera el valor para detenerla.**

'Demonios…' **se murmuro así mismo cerrando los ojos de golpe, Victoire sonrió, era tan adorable cuando se actuaba así.** '¿Estamos bien? **' Dijo con los ojos cerrados. La rubia se tardo en contestar a propósito, ya le había hecho sufrir bastante, ahora era su turno.** '¿Vi?' **Dijo Ted entre abriendo un ojo. Ahí vio la sonrisa de la chica y volvió a cerrarlo de golpe.** 'Contesta' **Le dijo impaciente.**

'Si Ted.' **Dijo la chica entre risas. Ted asintió desenredo sus manos de su cintura y las puso en sus hombros para empujarla poniendo distancia entre los dos.**

'Genial.' **Dijo el chico dándole la espalda tratando de recuperar la cordura. Victoire rio muda.**

'¿Quieres que terminemos?' **Lo abrazo de espaldas, Ted vio sus manos ahora acariciando su abdomen. Abrió los ojos y miro sorprendido a Victoire que ya lo miraba juguetona.**

'¿Ehm?' **Titubeo el chico, sin estar muy seguro de que era lo que hablaba la chica.**

'con lo de tus golpes.' **Dijo melosamente Victoire. Ted asintió comprendiendo y negó de inmediato.**

'esperare a Madame Pomfrey…' **Tomo sus manos y las desenredo de él.** 'Pero gracias.' **Le dijo nervioso.**

'Pero Madame Pomfrey se va a tardar y me dejo a mí a cargo de ti.' **Victoire quiso volver abrazarlo pero Ted se negó.** 'Ted…' **Dijo la rubia divertida mientras que Ted se la pasaba en una agonía.**

'Aquí esta Dewey, Vi… no tienes porque hacerla de enfermera…'

'no me gustaría nada más que hacerlo contigo Ted.' **Ted cerró los ojos.**

 _¡Estúpidas Hormonas!_

 **En cuanto sintió la mano de Victoire en su hombro subió rápido a la cama, se hizo bolita y comenzó a buscar con las manos las sabanas para cubrirse de pies a cabeza.**

'¿Ted?' **Victoire lo miro extrañada.**

'¡Estoy bien Vi! ¡Enserio esperare a Madame Pomfrey!' **Dijo el chico apurado a cubrirse completo. Victoire sonrió divertida, se podía ver el rojo cereza de su cabello a través de la sabana.**

 **OOoOO**

'de acuerdo escucha James esto es importante.' **James le pidió a James Sirius que se acercara a la bruja tuerta. Pero James Sirius no estaba muy seguro, además no iría a un lugar con ese tipo. James pudo sentir esa energía.** 'Peter podrías…' **Dijo desganado el cuatro ojos. Peter sonrió**

'es uno de los pasadizos del castillo James, conocemos varios y este lleva a Honeydukes ¿lo conoces?' **James Sirius negó con una cara animada, completamente diferente a la que le dirigía a James y a Sirius.**

'increíble…' **Sirius dijo en contra de ese rostro de amabilidad.** '¿Cuándo se iba a ver que Peter tuviera más empatía que yo?' **Dijo señalándose así mismo.** 'Eso es algo antinatural, Merlín me siento totalmente ofendido, tu hijo tiene un problema Cornamenta…' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises señalando su cerebro para darle a James la idea de que era algo serio. James solo lo miro divertido, él si admitía que Sirius a veces llegaba a ser tan exagerado como él; por algo le agradaba.** '…estoy seguro que toda la culpa la tiene Evans.' **Dijo Sirius arrugando la frente. James sonrió emocionado y vio a ese niño como un premio.**

 _No, no es que me este haciendo fantasías mentales. Lo que dice Sirius tiene algo de sentido, eso explicaría su rechazo hacía mi… si, él no sabe que soy su padre y por eso me trata así como Evans… antes de que se diera cuenta que me amaba…_

 **Sirius miro extrañado a James que tenia las mejillas rojas, la mirada perdida pero la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Suspiro porque sabía porque estaba así.**

'olvídalo, ahora que lo pienso no tiene mucha lógica.' **James despertó ante ese comentario apático de Sirius. Que miraba serio el suelo del pasillo. James se despeino triste.** 'como sea, lo importante aquí. ¡Es que todos tenemos que volver a su lugar de siempre!' **Dijo Sirius firme.** 'Si, Cornamenta es injusto que Peter sea al único que aguante ese niño. ¡Solo mírame! ¿Dime que tengo de malo?' **Se señalo de pies a cabeza. James miro al niño y arrugo la frente.**

'¿tú?' **James lo miro de pies a cabeza.** '¡yo! Yo soy su padre.' **Dijo James cruzando los brazos sintiéndose estafado.** 'seguro no soy un gran padre.' **Sirius asintió.** 'Gracias por el apoyo…' **James lo miro pero Sirius solo le mostro apoyo palmeando su hombro.**

'admitámoslo hermano; primero Ted y todo su… eso.' **Dijo con desagrado.** 'y este niño que no te quiere ver ni en pintura. ¿Qué les habrás hecho?' **Dijo Sirius ahora curioso.**

'quedamos que Ted seguro es adoptado ¿recuerdas?' **James enfatizo. Sirius asintió recordándolo. Miraron ambos a Peter que seguía explicándole al pequeño que ahora sonreía emocionado y de pronto así de la nada James Sirius abrazo a Peter. James arrugo la frente y negó.**

'si, seguro es algo de Evans… eso explicaría el rechazo.' **Sirius se burlo de su amigo y James solo lo miro pidiendo tregua, momentos como estos odiaba que Sirius leyera sus pensamientos y para defender el poco orgullo que tenia, dijo lo único que podía emparejar el juego.**

'Tiene tu nombre también.' **Dijo James en tono de venganza, Sirius abrió ligeramente los ojos y lo miro pidiendo una explicación. James lo miro indiferente.** 'si, es James Sirius Potter. ¿Qué te parece? Así que si yo estoy sufriendo rechazo, tú lo estas sufriendo el doble...' **Sirius de pronto sintió la necesidad de llamar la atención del pequeño.** 'porque no solamente puse tu nombre como SEGUNDO nombre, sino que también te ignora. De hecho no parece si quiera que note tu existencia…'

'cuidado con eso.' **Dijo Sirius tragando saliva y poniendo su mano en el pecho previniendo alguna ruptura. James sonrió y lo miro de reojo.**

'así que hermano, ese niño de ahí es…'

'¡NUESTRO!' **Sirius dijo con una sonrisa.** '¡James es nuestro niño!' **Dijo como si uno de sus sueños se hubiera hecho realidad.** '¡solo piénsalo! ¿Ya lo hiciste verdad? ¡Maldito desgraciado porque no lo dijiste antes! Somos tú y yo mezclados…' **James sonrió de pronto sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago. De hecho no había pensado en eso, estaba pensando en otras cosas que se le paso ese detalle y vaya que se decepciono de si mismo por dejarlo pasar. Sirius y Él juntos…**

'en una sola persona. Que bello.' **Suspiro el chico de anteojos y Sirius, su mejor amigo lo siguió.** 'yo quiero contárselo a Remus.' **Dijo James emocionado imaginando la cara del licántropo.**

'cuando se entere…' **Sirius sonrió socarrón, seguro Remus se iba a poner tan blanco como la nieve. Sirius rio al imaginarlo.** 'es una suerte que lo dejáramos en manos de Ravee…' **Ahora pensó en Lorcan que se había puesto necio a quedarse con Remus y como ellos quería irse a la fuga rápido lo llevaron con Remus para seguir con su plan.** 'no puedo creer que prefiriera quedarse con él que salir a jugar.' **Dijo Sirius negando. James lo miro de reojo y bufo, estaba seguro que Sirius estaba tan preocupado de Remus como Ted.**

'como digas…' **James se contuvo.** 'Ahora…'

'vamos por nuestro pequeño.' **Completo Sirius mirando con anhelo al pequeño.** 'Sabes que es lo genial de todo esto, que a pesar de todo… él no es mi hijo.' **Dijo Sirius quitándose una gran cantidad de responsabilidad.**

'¡oh no!' **James le advirtió.** 'ya entendí tu tonito Canuto, pero tienes que afrontar la realidad.' **Sirius alzo una ceja y lo invito a hablar.** 'vas a soportar igual que yo los cambios de pañales, las deudas, regaños, castigos, berrinches y todas esas cosas de bebe. Hay una razón por la cual le puse tu nombre a ese niño…' **James le advirtió.** 'Seguro tu también donaste algo…' **Sirius se negó a la idea era como tener un hijo, él no quería tener hijos.**

'apoyare en la parte de las travesuras y malos consejos, tómalo o déjalo. Además… ¡míralo!' **James vio al pequeño y negó confundido. Sirius abrió los ojos y volvió a señalarlo de pies a cabeza, James bufo y lo empujo. Era obvio que James Sirius se parecía enormemente a James.** 'no hagas eso…' **Sirius rio y se recargo en el hombro de James que solo sonreía.**

'estábamos hablando de la división de responsabilidades…' **Sirius lo miro con horror, esa palabra simplemente no sonaba bien en James. Incluso James lo sabía y vacilo con la cabeza para corregirse así mismo.** '¡no voy a cargar con él yo solo! ¡Punto!' **Dijo algo sonrojado de las mejillas. Sirius sonrió aliviado al ver que James luchaba por volver a la normalidad.**

'no lo vas hacer.' **Sirius dijo y James asintió tratando de respirar otra vez normal.** 'solo digo…' **James miro de reojo a Sirius que solo sonrió divertido** 'que el aspecto de ese niño, solo prueba que aunque yo haya donado uno de mis superhipermagonificosespermas, tiene más genes tuyos… eso debe de contar en algo con lo de la repartición de problemas.' **James lo señalo con los ojos abiertos, había encontrado la palabra perfecta para suplir "responsabilidades", Sirius rio.** 'De nada.' **Sirius solo despeino su cabello.**

'Pero no Canuto, que lleve genes "Black"… hermano, tienes que admitir que eso es algo pesado.' **Sirius asintió admitiendo que eso sería una verdadera pena, apenas se había salido de esa casa de locos como para saber que en el futuro también existirían y bajo su nombre y tutela. Eso no se sentía correcto.**

'pero no pienso cambiar el pañal. Nunca!' **James lo siguió con la mirada, el chico de ojos grises por fin se encamino con Peter y SU James Sirius.**

'va a ignorarte.' **Sirius bufo altivo e incluso lo barrio con la mirada. James negó y le insistió a que no lo intentara.** 'Por tu propia salud Wally.' **Sirius arrugo la frente.** '¿Qué? Es el nombre de su abuela.' **Dio entre risas.**

'cierra la boca. Mira, aprende y díselo a Tom, Y Jerry' **Sirius sonrió socarrón. James bufo cruzado de brazos.**

'No es buena idea…' **James le dijo al oído una vez llegando con James Sirius y Peter que solo los miro cautelosos.**

'Entonces… Sirius.' **Dijo el mayor de los merodeadores con una sonrisa de orgullo, Peter lo miro y suspiro con fastidio; parecía que Sirius ya sabía lo del segundo nombre del pequeño.**

 _Oh no… ya puedo escucharlos._

 **James Sirius lo miro con horror.**

'¡No me llames así!' **Sirius arrugo la frente, confundido y miro a James buscando una explicación, James dejo caer sus hombros sin entender.** 'odio ese nombre.'

'¡HA!' **James soltó una risa burlona que después detuvo porque sabia que el corazón de su mejor amigo se estaba haciendo añicos. En cambio Peter rio e incluso palmeo el hombro del pequeño felicitándolo. Sirius los fulmino con la mirada.**

'es obvio que lo repudias porque seguramente tu incompetente padre no hace bien su trabajo.' **James alzo una ceja y rio.**

'¡oye!' **James y James Sirius dijeron al mismo tiempo**

'¿cómo se te ocurre? ¿Qué no sabes quién es mi padre?' **Dijo el niño creído. Sirius rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'pfff… te podría decir cosas de tu padre que cambiarían completamente tu opinión de tu nombre!' **termino de cruzarse de brazos, sintiéndose estafado.**

'Oh tranquilo Wally.' **Peter le dijo detrás del niño. Sirius lo miro de reojo.** 'seguro el niño siente la energía…' **formo con sus manos un marco alrededor de él. su aura.** '¿Por qué no te gusta le nombre de Sirius, James?' **Peter le dijo con tranquilidad al niño que lo miro poniendo atención. Lo medito y suspiro.** 'oh tranquilo no va a hacerte nada…'

'no estés tan seguro.' **Sirius murmuro. Peter lo miro como un completo loco.** 'Deja de verme así Peter.' **Sirius le dijo peligroso.**

'bueno…' **James Sirius se despeino de la misma manera en la que lo hacía James, que se acerco a la escena.** 'se que es muy importante para mi papá' **James palmeo el hombro de Sirius al escuchar al pequeño, esa obvio que Sirius era una de las personas más importantes para él.** 'pero… no sé. No suena bien. Además no es genial tener el nombre de alguien que no fue feliz.' **James miro a Sirius que ya se había descruzado de brazos, parpadeo un par de veces antes de abordar a James Sirius.**

'¿Cómo?' **Peter se adelanto a Sirius.** '¿Por qué no fue feliz?' **James Sirius entonces ahora miro extrañado a Peter que sintió que estaba a una nada de perder todo ese trato de lujo que el pequeño Potter le daba.** 'digo…'

'Sirius Black.' **James Sirius dijo como si fuera la respuesta más obvia. Sirius sintió un escalofrió al escuchar su nombre completo. Peter fingió saber de lo que hablaba.**

'¿Qué hay con Sirius Black?' **Dijo James tratando de saber por qué razón Sirius no iba a ser feliz. Estaba temiendo lo peor. Tenía un hijo que se llamaba como su mejor amigo pero por lo que entendía su mejor amigo no había sido feliz. James Sirius lo miro con la frente arrugada.** '¡Hey! Yo lo conozco si! solo quiero saber…'

'eso es imposible.' **James Sirius lo barrió con la mirada.** 'eres muy chico… ahhh por fotos. No cuenta por fotos tonto.' **James sintió algo de desesperación. Eso significaba que alguien de la edad de Ted no había conocido a Sirius y si James Sirius y Ted eran hermanos entonces Sirius…**

'¿Qué demonios significa eso?' **Dijo James estresado. Peter lo detuvo.** 'No. quiero saber…'

'James no.' **Peter le dijo cerca.** 'recuerda lo que nos dijo Ted, es peligroso.'

'no me importa lo que dijo Ted.' **Dijo James firme.**

'De acuerdo, a mí tampoco me importa pero no quieres exponer a tu hijo… solo piénsalo. Por algo Ted quiere que nos escondamos, por algo cambio nuestros nombres, no por diversión James. Esto está mal, nosotros no debemos de estar aquí.' **James parpadeo mirando a Peter. ¿Desde cuándo analizaba todo de esa manera?**

'¿Peter estas bien?' **James escucho al pequeño, miro a Sirius que parecía estar analizando todo. Peter se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, el semblante de James Sirius se relajo.** 'entonces ¿si vamos a ir Hogsmade?' **Le pregunto al chico rata. Sirius aprovecho para acercarse a James.**

'Sirius…' **James comenzó hablar quería decirle que iba a encontrarle la explicación y que era imposible que fuera lo que él pensaba que había pasado con él.**

 _¡No, no, no, no! ¡Antes yo me muero!_

'Ted.' **Sirius le dijo metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. James asintió exhalando el aire con fuerza, por alguna razón se enojo con el chico de Hufflepuff.** 'hay que preguntárselo.' **James trono la boca frustrado.**

'no va a querer decirnos.' **Dijo arrepintiéndose de aceptar los términos de encubierto de Ted.** 'ya sabes con lo de… que nadie jodidamente tiene que saber de nosotros.' **subió el tono de voz.**

'te dije que tomáramos a Lunático y nos largáramos…' **James lo detuvo no estaba para eso.** 'Lo siento… pero enserio necesitamos respuestas.' **James asintió deteniéndose para buscar una idea.**

'¡James estas bien!' **James miro de reojo y encontró al pequeño chico James Sirius siendo asediado por la chica del otro día de la sala común.**

'No es nadie, es solo la chica que metimos a la habitación contigo…' **James dijo sin importancia para volver a pensar en una solución.**

 _¿Cómo se llamaba? Ya James vuelve a lo de Sirius… ¿Cómo le voy a sac…?_

 **James levanto la mirada y encontró los ojos de Sirius mirándolo a él y luego de reojo a la chica.**

'Le gustaste.' **Dijo James rápido, sabía que sus mentes estaban conectadas así que fue directo, necesitaba ser directo. Sirius suspiro.** 'Deja de hacerte del rogar, ella puede decirnos lo qu…'

'lo sé.' **Sirius solo confirmo que ya había leído sus pensamientos.** 'solo dame tiempo.' **Sirius miraba calculador a la ilusa Molly Weasley.**


	10. Chapter 10

'¡Nooooooooo! ¡Estás loco! Tú no puedes ir a Hogsmade todavía.' **Molly le dijo a James con ambas manos en la cintura, James le saco la lengua y se negó.**

'¡Peter me va a llevar!' **Peter solo alzo su mano y sonrió pero la chica lo miro horrorizada.**

'¡Ya basta James! ¡Deja de buscar problemas! ¡Solo tienes once años! Deberías de estar en la enfermería junto con Ted.' **James abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que no había cumplido todavía con la encomienda de Ted.**

'¡Pero que imbécil!' **Molly se quedo boquiabierta y le dio un manotazo en el hombro reprimiéndolo, James se quejo del golpe y la miro fastidiado.** '¿Molly que nunca habías escuchado esa palabra, o qué?'

'¡Deja de hablar así! ¡Tus padres van ahorcarte si te escuchan!' **Molly le advirtió con los ojos bien abiertos y su dedo índice apunto de traspasar la mente de James.**

'¿todo bien?' **Molly se dio la vuelta intrépida y tambaleo al verse tan cerca de Sirius.**

'Seh…' **Dijo una vez que recupero el equilibrio. No podía acostumbrarse a lo atractivo que era este chico incluso sabiendo lo que "sabia". Sirius era guapo, punto.**

 _Muuuuuuuuy Guapo…_

'Si, solo…' **Y como era guapo, Molly se cohibió enseguida, como de costumbre con todos los chicos guapos que conocía. Señalo a James, torpe. Iba a explicarle todo pero recordó que entre menos supieran de toda esta época, mejor.** 'Nada. Todo bien.' **Asintió tratando de verse en control. Pero se notaba a kilómetros que no lo estaba, aun así Sirius sonrió de lado y asintió.**

 _Guapooooooh... ¡BASTA! ¡Contrólate Molly!_

'Molly.' **Sirius dijo y levanto su mirada dando cierto aire seductor, Molly sintió sus rodillas temblar. Sirius respiro y la miraba como si estuviera contemplando algo hermoso. Molly se sintió incomoda y miro de reojo a otro lado.**

'¿Qué les hiciste ahora?' **Molly le dijo entre dientes a James Sirius que solo se quedo boquiabierto y ofendido.**

'nada. James no hizo nada, Molly…' **Dijo Sirius tomándola de la mejilla para que lo mirara.** 'Molly…' **Volvió a repetir su nombre y suspiro.** 'Oh, me encanta como suena tu nombre.' **Molly abrió la boca sorprendida y solo la cerro porque se dio cuenta que Sirius la seguía mirando de frente. Trago saliva y arrugo la frente confundida.**

 _Ok, razónalo un momento. Sería genial que un chico hermoso… hermosisisimo como él se fijara en ti. Si, así le probaría a Dominique que todo este tiempo estuvo mal, no necesitas ser… como ella. Para atraer la atención de un chico lindo… muy lindo… ok, demasiado lindo… … … … ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Estas cosas no me pasan a mí…_

'¿Qué quieres? Porque si te quieres llevar a James a Hogsmade no puedo permitírtelo. Solo es de primero…' **Sirius puso su dedo índice en su boca deteniéndola. Molly abrió los ojos sintiendo cosquillas en los brazos y sintió escalofríos al escuchar la voz de Sirius a escasos centímetros de ella.**

'No, entendemos lo de James. Es solo que estamos algo estresados y confundidos Molly, ya sabes con lo del accidente…' **Molly asintió de prisa mirando de reojo a James solo para asegurar que no lo escuchara.**. ¿Podrías hacerme sentir en casa?' **Molly asintió robóticamente para después reaccionar y negar nerviosa.**

 _Hasta su voz… Molly Weasley tienes tan poca cordura! Pero bueno es que… definitivamente tengo un problema… o él tiene un problema._

'¿Al menos pudieras decirnos algo para que nos sintamos a salvo?' **Molly parpadeo torpe y se alejo del chico, volteándose con James Sirius y alejándolo (otra vez) de Peter.**

 _Tienes que alejarte de todo este desastre. Tienes que dejárselo a Ted, si! si James se involucra demasiado va arruinarlo todo! y fin de la historia como la conocemos… ¡Wow! eso suena como a uno de los libros que leo... ¡no! ¡Molly despierta! ¡Esto es la vida real!_

'lo siento, deberían de volver con su amigo. Sé que están estresados por…' **Miro el castillo y suspiro.** 'Todo. pero…' **Sirius se acerco a ella de golpe y la hizo callar y parpadear nerviosa. Con voz ronca y casi llegando a lo malévolo le murmuro.**

'Vamos Molly solo necesito saber un par de cosas…' **Molly sintió un escalofrío por toda la espalda haciendo que su labio inferior le temblara. Sirius le sonrió malicioso y algo juguetón por lo que la chica necesito respirar profundamente porque comenzaba a sentir que el aire se le acababa. James Sirius la miro de reojo fastidiado, no entendía porque su prima lo abrazaba, aunque parecía que trataba de encadenarlo.**

'no puedo.' **Sirius bufo decepcionado, se paso una mano por el cabello haciendo que Molly babeara un poco.** 'increíble…' **Dijo mirándolo soñadora, Sirius la miro de reojo todavía con sus dedos enredados en el cabello. Molly abrió los ojos y se compuso.** 'me refiero a que todo esto... es increíble! Y lucen bien, enserio que lucen increíble… para estar a mitad de una situación como esta… increíble.' **Hizo contacto visual con Sirius que sonrío coqueto.**

 _Eres increíble-mente tonta Molly Weasley._

'me refiero a que lucen tranquilos… ¡de como yo estaría!' **Se golpeo el pecho torpe. Después se sonrojo de la nada. Peter arrugo la frente, era peor que Remus y eso que el "coqueteo" de Remus era deprimente.**

'me gustaba más lucir increíble.' **Sirius dijo acercándose otra vez a ella. Molly abrió los ojos como si estuviera a punto de ser atacada y se aferro mas a James Sirius.**

'¡Molly me estas encajando las uñas!' **James Sirius le dijo molesto. Molly lo miro y lo tomo del brazo jalándolo (huyendo) hacia las escaleras.** '¿Adónde vamos ahora? Yo quiero ir con Peter.'

'¡Cierra la boca James!' **Molly daba zancadas torpes por las escaleras y tenía las mejillas igual de rojas a su cabello y miraba solamente el suelo con un gesto de impotencia.**

'¿Qué fue eso?' **Peter dijo mirando con horror a la chica de Gryffindor. Después sonrió y señalo burlón a la chica pero ni Sirius, ni James sonreían esta vez.** '¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?' **James suspiro.**

'necesito encontrarla en un lugar a solas y sin salida.' **Sirius le dijo a James que solo asintió.** 'No es algo difícil, solo no fue el momento…' **Peter arrugo la frente.**

'Alguien quiere explicarme…' **Peter se metió entre las miradas de Sirius y James.** 'Oigan!' **Dijo algo molesto al ver que ninguno de los chicos parecía tener la intención de explicarle. Sirius suspiro y miro a James.**

'algo le paso a Sirius.' **James se acerco al susodicho. Peter miro al chico Black, lo veía muy normal.** '¡no ahora Peter!' **James dijo desesperado.**

'escuchaste al niño.'

'al que no le gusta tu nombre.' **Peter le dijo en tono de burla.**

'Jódete Peter.' **Sirius dijo harto.** 'sabes que… olvídalo. Es obvio que esto es demasiado para tu cerebro.' **El chico camino se volvió con James. Peter arrugo la frente y miro a James que solo palmeo su hombro.**

'Lo siento chicos…' **Peter les dijo a ambos, ya se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Sirius lo miro de reojo todavía dolido.** 'enserio. No sabía que era algo importante…' **James miro a Sirius y camino hacia Peter.** 'James yo…'

'Ya. Peter dime la verdad…' **Peter sintió nervios al ver los ojos serios de James puestos en sus azules orbitas.** '¿no te pareció extraño? Cuando James te dijo lo de Sirius. Parecía como si…'

'estuviera muerto.' **James cerró los ojos y exhalo con fuerza el aire.** 'Lo siento.' **Dijo Peter al ver a James de esa manera, estaba incomodo eso sin duda.**

 _¿Se pondría así si fuera yo?_

'Cornamenta. Ya.' **Sirius lo detuvo, Peter lo miro estaba con los brazos cruzados.** 'Sigo aquí, ¿de acuerdo?' **James asintió y le sonrió.** 'Plumero defectuoso, ¿quién diría que eras sensible?'

'cierra la boca.' **Dijo James despeinándose.** 'es solo que enserio no quiero cuidar a esos dos yo solo. Vamos a dividir las responsabilidades.' **Ahora no sonaba fea la palabra porque para James era mas fea la idea de una vida sin su mejor amigo.**

'Pf…' **Sirius bufo y lo miro debajo del hombro.** '¿"esos dos"? no pienso hacer nada por Ted y al otro niño ni siquiera le gusta mi nombre.' **Dijo divertido.** 'Me parece injusto tomar responsabilidades de algo que no…'

'vas hacerlo.' **James lo interrumpió.** 'Dijimos que lo íbamos hacer juntos.' **Le dijo sonriéndole. Sirius asintió entendiendo lo que quería decir.**

'nop.' **Sirius se quito la mano y camino hacia las escaleras.** 'no pienso cambiar nunca en la vida un pañal.' **Dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca, James rio y lo siguió para empujarlo.** 'Que lo haga Peter.' **Peter arrugo la frente pero luego cayo en cuenta que no sabía de que hablaban.**

'¿de qué están hablando?' **Peter les dijo confundido.**

'Peter…' **Sirius fingió desesperación.** 'enserio necesitas poner atención.' **Peter lo miro desganado y James lo tuvo que despeinar para que se diera cuenta que era una broma.**

'no es gracioso.' **Peter les dijo cruzando los brazos. Los otros chicos lo miraron y rieron.**

'Por supuesto que sí.' **Dijeron los dos al unísono.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿Dónde está Ted?' **:S**

'¿Está bien?' **:S**

'¿Está muy herido?' **:D**

'a puesto a que Parkinson esta peor…' **xD**

'no es tiempo para eso Dominique.' 

'Uhyy… alguien amaneció de pésimo humor… ¿estás en tus días Molly?' **xD**

'Dominique…' 

'¿Quieren parar? Seguramente Ted está en coma y nosotros estamos aquí discutiendo de tonterías.' **:S**

'…'

 **Risas. Risas de Niños y Dominique. xD**

'Esa es la tonterías más grande que he escuchado.' **xD**

'Fred ¡Déjame en paz!' **:$**

'No, es cierto Lucy no puedo creer que estés en Ravenclaw eso es para tontos.' **xD**

'¡James!' **Molly y Lucy dijeron al mismo tiempo. :$**

'Ted está bien! estamos hablando de un sobreviviente…' **;)**

'¡que a él no le paso nada en la guerra James!' **:**

'¡Claro que sí!'

'¡NO!' **Todos al unísono.**

'…'

'¿entonces como esta Ted?' **:I**

'no sé. ¿A quién le preguntas?' **:/**

'¿a quién le va a preguntar Frank? Pues a la única persona que ha estado con él. Por favorrr…'

'Podríamos apurarnos a encontrar respuestas… tengo la audición para el equipo de Quidditch.' **:$ :)**

'¿Es hoy? Roxanne los harás papilla. ¿Por qué puesto vas?' **:)**

'Cazadora.' **:D**

'Genial, yo también quiero probar para ese puesto.' **:)**

'¡Hey! Ted!' **D:**

'Lucy cierra la boca, Alice está hablando de Quidditch…' **¿?** 'es sexy ¿ok? Ya es sexy al natural, ahora escuchándola hablar de Quidditch…' **3 3**

'No tienes idea de cuánto te odio James…' **/3**

'Y bien…' **:I**

'¿Por qué me miran a mi?' **¿? :S**

'Pues es tu hermana…' **:I**

'también de Louis.' **:$$$**

De acuerdo…' **:I :I :I :I :I :I :I**

'dejen de verme, yo no sé nada.' **:S**

'…' **:I**

'Oh De acuerdo…' **:S** 'como si nadie pudiera acercársele, por Merlín…' **: :SSSSS :$$$**

'sin enojarse Dom.' **xD**

'Cierra la boca Fred.' **:S** '¿Victoire ya vas a dignarte hablar? Estamos volviéndonos monosílabos aquí…' **Dominique dijo mirando a Fred, James, Lucy, Louis, Alice, Molly, Frank y Roxanne que estaban preocupados por el metamorfomago.** '¡Victoire!'

'¿No te da miedo? Ya sabes… tú vives con ella, puede saltar a tu cama y matarte.' **James le pregunto a Louis.**

'nos va a escuchar…' **Louis miro al frente al ver que Dominique volteo a verlos.**

'No contesta esta en… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Scamander el otro día?' **Molly pensó en Lysander y suspiro.** 'qué vergüenza enserio…' **Dominique lo dejo por la paz y volvió con Victoire.**

… _pero si se puso así. Entonces significa que… ¡siente algo por mi! debe de sentir algo por mí, sino no hubiera cambiado a ese color. ¡Genial! Eso significa que hay esperanzas, eso significa que le gusto de alguna forma. A lo mejor le gusto pero solo este confundido… ¡si! eso es! No hay otra explicación…. Awww la forma en la que me abrazo cuando quedamos cerca… rozando… no hubiera quitado mis labios de su barbilla, de hecho un centímetro más… ¡Victoire pareces principiante! ¡Debiste besarlo! ¿De qué otra forma se va a dar cuenta que le gustas, que eres la que le gusta de verdad… no ese Lorcan… … No puedo creer que sea Lorcan. ¿Quién rayos es Lorcan? ¡Argh! ¡Por supuesto! Sabía que ese plan funcionaria, solo debíamos de ser mas pacientes Frank… ¡Claro! Ted se siente conmovido por Lorcan porque él está en problemas todo el tiempo y Ted es Premio Anual y su deber es proteger a quien lo necesita, seguro Lorcan se la pasaba en problemas y Ted lo tuvo que salvar tantas veces que empezaron a convivir y ahora cree que le gusta… Maldita dulzura de victima…_

'¿Por qué hace tantos gestos?' **Fred rio al ver la cara de Victoire.**

'Aun así se ve linda…' **Dijo Frank inconsciente. Dominique lo miro con asco.**

'Seguro está pensando en Ted…' **Dijo Molly emocionada. Roxanne rio y miro alegre a Victoire. Pero Louis, Alice y James arrugaron la frente.**

'no. Ted está ocupado, no tiene tiempo para eso.' **James comenzó hablar.**

'Si y Victoire está ocupada con sus exámenes…' **Louis dijo mirando sobreprotector a su hermana mayor.**

'Si y Ted tiene cosas en que preocuparse, ha estado super distraído estos días…' **Alice termino.**

'Es que esta en una misión super secreta.' **Molly abrió los ojos asustada y corrió a taparle la boca de un manotazo a James Sirius, que solo abrió los ojos adolorido, incluso los lentes se le cayeron.**

'Hasta que haces algo bien.' **Dominique sonrió al ver a James adolorido.** '¡Victoire! Esta es la última vez que te voy a preguntar… ¿Cómo esta Ted?' **Victoire arrugaba la frente pero de la nada suspiro soñadora.** 'Buagh… Es imposible.' **Dijo la pelirroja desesperada de la actitud enamoradiza de Victoire.** 'yo me largo. Si estuviera mal, ella estaría llorando.' **Dominique se dio la media vuelta y camino entre sus primos para irse.**

'¡Weasley!' **La mayor parte de la bola que se encontraba alrededor de Victoire voltearon ante aquella voz enojada. Una chica de Ravenclaw del año de Ted se coló entre el grupo de Weasleys y amigos solo para enfrentar a la rubia soñadora, dio un manotazo en la mesa y Victoire Weasley por fin despertó. Fred miro de reojo a Dominique como si fuera una incompetente. Dominique bufo y giro la cabeza del pelirrojo de primero.**

'Mira al frente Fred.' **Fred rio.**

'¡Chang!' **Victoire dijo molesta al ver frente a ella a la "amiga" de Ted.** '¿Qué es lo que quieres?' **Dijo la de sexto tomando sus cosas para irse, si Chang estaba aquí ella prefería salirse antes de partirle la cara de la desesperación que le daba.**

'Ted.' **Victoire suspiro y rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'si quieres verlo, ve a la enfermería. Yo no lo traigo aquí como llavero.' **Todos los primos y amigos de Ted se miraron entre si.**

'Se los dije…' **Frank murmuro. Roxanne hizo el mismo movimiento que Dominique hizo con Fred.**

'¡oh!' **Chang bufo siguiéndola.** 'Ya lo fui a visitar. Él está mejor, claro con ciertos golpes pero no algo que no tenga cura.'

'eso es información inmediata.' **Fred aplaudió a la ex novia de Ted. James lo detuvo, la chica no le agradaba.**

'¿tan difícil se le hacía decirnos eso?' **Dominique dijo recargándose en la pared.**

'pudimos ir a la enfermería.'

'cierra la boca Frank.' **Alice, Dominique y Roxanne le dijeron al mismo tiempo.**

'pero no vine a eso Weasley.' **Victoire abrió los ojos con fastidio.** '¿Quieres detenerte y tener la educación de verme a la cara?' **Victoire suspiro, sabía que su paciencia se estaba agotando. Trono la boca y se giro dejando caer los hombros y mirándola desesperada.**

'¿Qué quieres?' **Dijo Victoire abriendo los brazos.** 'No tengo mucho tiempo Chang, así que lo que tengas que decirme, solo dilo.'

'No te le vuelvas a insinuar de esa manera.' **Molly se tapo la boca como si se tratara de una escena importante de sus series favoritas.** 'Ten un poco de dignidad Weasley y déjalo en paz ¿entendiste?' **Victoire alzo ambas cejas. ¿Ted se lo había contado?**

 _Dewey…_

'¿yo? Yo soy la que pierde la dignidad.' **Dijo Victoire barriéndola con la mirada.** 'él es mi amigo, Chang. Mi hermano.' **James, Louis y Alice sonrieron al escucharla.** 'y tengo todo el derecho de abrazarlo y acariciarlo…'

'¿enserio lo acariciaste?' **Alice le pregunto en voz baja. James y Louis hicieron un gesto de asco. Victoire los miro confundida.**

'y… ¡preocuparme por él! He estado con él desde que tengo memoria y no me voy a detener solo porque una celosa y fastidiosa ex novia…'

'no olvides fea.' **Dijo James mirando con rencor a la ex novia de Ted.**

'Gracias James.' **Victoire miro a la chico y volvió con Chang.** 'si, solo porque una celosa, fastidiosa y fea ex novia me lo pide.' **Dominique sonrió orgullosa de su hermana.** '¡Dominique es un problema incluso!' **Recordó la vez en la que su hermana le confesó que le gustaba Ted.**

'¿te gusta Ted?' **Roxanne le pregunto confundida. Dominique se incorporo incomoda de las miradas de sus primos.**

'Por supuesto que no.' **Victoire sonrió al escucharla. Dominique solo suspiro y miro a su hermana, según la pelirroja se lo había ganado.**

'¡entonces ya esta! No eres nadie Chang para pedirme o exigirme algo. ¿Entendiste?' **James y Fred hicieron un grito de triunfo y Victoire rió divertida al ver a sus primitos. Que fueron seguidos por todos los demás. Kai Chang rodo los ojos con fastidio.** 'Te veo luego.' **Dijo Victoire al verla caminar a la salida.**

'Hablo enserio Weasley, Ted no es tuyo.'

'Pero gracias a Merlín tampoco tuyo.' **le dijo Victoire enseguida. Chang rodo los ojos y salió de la habitación.**

'¡Eso estuvo increíble Vi!' **Molly la felicito.** 'esa chica se la va a pensar dos veces antes de volver a decirte algo.' **Victoire sonrió mientras ponía un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja.**

'solo dije la verdad…' **Dijo la rubia volviendo a estar pensativa.** 'ahora solo falta Lorcan…' **Molly arrugo la frente.**

'¿Lorcan? ¿Lorcan Scamander?' **Molly le pregunto y Victoire levanto la mirada sonrojada.**

'¿Ehmmm? No. ¿De qué hablas?' **Dijo la rubia nerviosa.**

'¿Qué hay con Scamander?' **Dominique se acerco peligrosa. Victoire abrió los ojos y negó rápido tratando de mostrar que no había dicho nada.**

'¿Te hizo algo?' **Molly le pregunto maternalmente. Victoire se comenzó a sentir incomoda y acechada. No podía decir lo de Ted, por algo Ted no le había dicho a nadie de sus "gustos".**

'Molly por favor, ese Scamander no puede si quiera matar un mosquito.' **Dominique se burlo.** 'Primero lo estudiaría.' **Alice rio junto con ella y Victoire comprendió en parte porque Ted había defendido al chico, si hasta su propia hermana se burlaba de él…**

 _Pero bueno es Dominique… ella se burla de todos, no cuenta._

'Dom.' **Victoire la detuvo, Dominique bufo con fastidio pero se detuvo, después la rubia se volteo con Molly y le hablo lo mas tranquila que pudo.** 'No es nada enserió, es que él también fue golpeado por Parkinson y lo recordé eso es todo. Ted pregunto por él en la enfermería… no porque le interesa… no le interesa… obvio le interesa pero no tanto… No mucho.' **Trato de ser clara en ese aspecto.** 'me refiero a que solo estaba preocupado, pero no así…' **Mas bien a quien trataba de convencer era mas así misma.** 'estaba preocupado como cuando te preocupas por uno de tus AMIGOS que cae de la escoba o cuando a una de nuestras CHICAS se le cae la falda a mitad de la cita, ese tipo de preocupación. No mas.' **Lucy pensó en cuantas veces a Victoire le había tocado ver que a una de sus amigas se le cayera la falda a mitad de una cita, después pensó en las veces en las que le pudieran pasar a ella y tembló de tan solo imaginarlo.**

'imagínate que a Lorcan se le cayera el pantalón a mitad de una cita.' **Alice dijo con gracia. Dominique rio aplaudiendo.** 'Si de por si nadie le hace caso.' **Victoire no pudo evitar pensar en Ted…**

 _Y el que le puso atención fue Ted me-valen-los-sentimientos-de-Victoire-Lupin._

 **De repente la voz de Dominique la hizo despertar.**

'Oh Lysander correría a darle el suyo y asesinaría a la cita por mirarlo… ya lo puedo escuchar: "¡no lo veas!" ' **Alice dio la carcajada al imaginarlo, mientras Dominique se felicito de su perfecta interpretación.**

'quieren dejar de hablar de las citas de Lorcan…' **Victoire suplico tratando de sacarse una imagen de la cabeza.**

'Es que son tan raros Victoire…' **Dominique seguía riendo.** 'Los deberías de ver…' **Victoire negó, no quería conocer a Lorcan Scamander, con la poca información que tenia quien sabe como lo trataría y honestamente él no tenía la culpa de los sentimientos de Victoire hacia Ted.**

 _Aunque… si tiene la culpa de confundir a mi Ted._

'¿Vi, todo bien?' **Molly volvió a preguntarle. Victoire le sonrió y asintió.** 'Es que te noto...'

'¿quieres parar con eso Molly? ya te dijo como unas diez veces que está bien…' **Dominique le dijo con antipatía a Molly que la miro seria.**

'solo estoy muy despistada hoy… últimamente.' **Asintió y miro a todos.** '¿Qué hacen todos aquí?' **dijo sorprendida. Era muy raro que todos estuvieran reunidos.**

'¡ahhh si!' **Molly dijo mirando a todos.** 'Queríamos saber cómo estaba Ted.' **Todos asintieron.** 'Como solo te dejaron pasar junto con Dewey…' **Victoire entendió.** 'Pero tu amiga ya nos dijo que todo está bien.' **Victoire asintió sarcásticamente pensando en Chang.**

'¿Y porque no solo fueron a la enfermería?' **Molly cerró la boca y asintió. Frank alzo los brazos triunfante.**

'Le diré a mamá que dejaste morir sus mandrágoras.' **Alice le dijo agresiva interrumpiendo la victoria de su hermano mayor.**

'¡Es un alivio!' **Roxanne camino al centro del círculo.** '¡Ahora si podre concentrarme completamente en mi audición! ¡Hoy hacen las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch así que necesito buena suerte!' **Dominique aplaudió haciendo bulla, todos sus primos le sonrieron a la más simpática de los Weasley.**

'Quiero ver como los haces trizas, Rox. ¿Puedo acompañarte?' **Dijo Dominique sonriente. Roxanne rio y le agradeció.**

'No lo dudes. Es a las 6:00 ya saben antes del atardecer y todo eso.' **Dijo la Roxanne en tono de burla.** 'Supongo que así va a ser mas nostálgico para los que no queden.'

 **Todos comenzaron a caminar en conjunto poco a poco se fue deshaciendo el grupo de Weasley. Fred y James corrieron por sus escobas para salir a volar un rato, después de escuchar a Roxanne se les había antojado practicar. James se regreso por Louis y lo jalo para que se les uniera. Lucy camino de regreso a su torre, se le había antojado leer un rato y que mejor lugar que su torre. Alice y Roxanne platicaban emocionadas sobre la prueba, Dominique seguía molestando a Molly que le intentaba platicar lo que había sucedido arriba con Sirius y los otros merodeadores pero la hija de Bill no dejaba que hablara y de pronto la ignoro porque vio a Lysander bajar por las escaleras; ambas Weasley lo siguieron con la mirada, la misma mirada de deleite, solo que Dominique no se quedo con las ganas como Molly y fue tras él. La chica no tuvo más remedio que intentar entender el lenguaje en el que hablaban Alice y Roxanne. Victoire por su parte acorralo a Frank y lo llevo lejos para platicarle su teoría y como Lorcan había logrado que su antiguo plan funcionara. Frank suspiro desganado al ver a la chica tan emocionada por hablar. Así cada uno se fue por un camino distinto, era un alivio que Hogwarts fuera tan grande para cumplir todos y cada uno de sus caprichosos planes.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡si quiere llamar a Harry no hay problema! ¡pero yo exijo que al imbécil de Parkinson le toque mínimo uno de los castigos de Filch!' **Filch miro a Ted y aunque lo odiaba como a cualquier otro estudiante, estuvo de acuerdo con su comentario y asintió. Neville cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro.**

'¿quieres que te parta otra vez la cara Lupin?' **Parkinson le pregunto.**

'¡Quiero ver que lo intentes imbécil!'

'¡Señor Lupin!' **Neville dijo golpeando el escritorio. Ted apretó los labios y renegó, mirando a Havil Parkinson para que también fuera reprimido.** 'Señor Parkinson, esta es su segunda advertencia.' **Havil arrugo la frente y miro al suelo.** 'usted no tenía razón alguna para atacar a un compañero…'

'él me golpeo.'

'se refiere a Lorcan, Idiota.' **Neville miro severamente a Ted, estaba a una nada de regresarlo a Londres.** 'Lo lamento…' **Dijo Ted con una mueca de disgusto y pena.**

'decía…' **Volvió con Havil.** 'No tenía ningún motivo por el que atacar al Señor Scamander y ¡mucho menos para ofender de esa manera al Señor Lupin!' **Le dijo molesto, la sola idea de recrear esa imagen lo molesto. Remus fue sin duda uno de sus maestros favoritos de todos sus años en Hogwarts y Tonks siempre había sido dulce y divertida con él. Además la sola idea de crear y hacer separaciones le recordaban a a los tiempos de Voldemort y todo el caos que se causo por esas tontas ideas. Era su deber como docente borrar rastro de ellas en la mente del alumnado, aunque admitía que los de Slyherins siempre eran un caso de mucha entrega.** '¡no hay ningún sentido en todas esas palabras!'

'¡exacto!' **Ted dijo mirando a Parkinson que solo lo fulmino con la mirada.**

'Señor Lupin cierre la boca.' **Havil rio divertido y se volvió con el director.** 'Dígame, ¿enserio cree que los que son diferentes a usted merezcan esa clase de humillación?' **Havil Parkinson agacho la mirada. Neville supo que no iba a contestar y quizá porque estaba teniendo una guerra interna con sus pensamientos y los pensamientos que había cargado toda su vida.** 'Señor Parkinson va a limpiar los invernaderos—los tres—durante dos meses.' **Filch se quejo en voz baja, su oportunidad de masacrar al estudiante se había esfumado.** 'eso junto con un ensayo en sus propias palabras, acerca de la ventaja de hacer distinciones entre los demás y las contras, que sea con sus propias palabras no significa que no tenga que investigar. Seguro se tomara más de tres cuartos de pergamino en las razones en contra.' **Parkinson suspiro al imaginar ese largo pergamino.** 'para el lunes.'

'Pero mañana vamos a Hogsmade y el sábado hay pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch, no tengo tiempo para escribir un ensayo. Mis tareas y…'

'eso debiste de pensarlo antes de meterte con mis padres.' **Ted se le adelanto a Neville. Lo dijo sincero. No quería ofenderlo, solamente quería dejarle bien claro la razón. Parkinson miro al director y asintió.**

'bien…'

'puede retirarse Señor Parkinson.' **Neville le mostro el camino. Havil Parkinson asintió y camino fuera de la oficina.**

'Cuídate la espalda idi…'

'¡Señor Lupin! ¡Está es la última vez que se lo digo!' **Ted se volteo rápido con Neville y se encogió en hombros. Havil le sonrió a Neville para después salir por completo de la dirección.** 'Ahora bien Señor Lupin...' **Neville negó mirándolo cansado, Ted se encogió entre sus hombros cuando vio al director que caminaba hacia él. Ted suspiro lamentando la molestia del director Longbottom, pero no podía dejar de sentir ese enojo contra Havil Parkinson.** 'apenas ayer le había llamado la atención. Y ahora esto… ¿acaso no le quedo claro el propósito de un Premio Anual?' **Ted vacilo con su cabeza algo frustrado.** 'menos de 24 horas… ¡y usted!' **Neville señalo a Ted y el metamorfomago solo abrió los ojos y echo para atrás su cabeza porque ese dedo índice casi le atraviesa el cráneo.** '…solamente se levanto esta mañana y corrió a buscar a alguien con una fuerza de voluntad pobre, para hacer de mi colegio un caos.' **Ted le trato de sonreír amable a Neville, le había dicho debilucho a Havil Parkinson merecía su felicitación interna.** 'Deje de sonreír.' **Bueno no tan interna.** 'Señor Lupin, creo que tiene muy en claro que esta castigado.' **Ted arrugo la frente pero asintió sin renegar.** 'bien.' **Dijo Neville con un peso menos y camino de vuelta a su escritorio.** 'Pero…' **Neville se detuvo, estaba a espaldas de Ted y su semblante se entristeció. Ted lo miro, tuvo el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien.** 'llamare a sus padres.'

'ellos no son mis padres…' **Ted murmuro indiscreto. El cuadro de Phineas Nigellus Black alzo una ceja analizando a su tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara nieto, claro lo miraba con reprobación, lo había estado hecho desde que Ted puso un pie en la habitación. Neville noto la cara de molestia de Ted y el joven director lo entendió, su comentario había estado muy fuera de lugar, pero antes de que pudiera disculparse, el cuadro de antiguo director Black hablo.**

'el director está hablando muchacho. Al menos ten la educación de cerrar la boca, ya has causado demasiados líos aquí.' **Neville miro al retrato de reojo, había notado hace tiempo atrás que Phineas Nigellus Black se involucraba demás cuando se trataba de Teddy Lupin y no porque se apiadara mucho del muchacho, sino todo lo contrario; solía aconsejarle de quitarle el título de premio anual, o de aplicar uno de los castigos de Filch con él, el squib había aprendido muy bien de ellos en los tiempos en que el recuadro era director y a veces también sentenciaba a Ted la expulsión inmediata. Eso sin olvidar que a veces había ratos en los que Neville lo escuchaba quejarse de todas las veces que McGonagall lo había regañado, de todos sus castigos, de sus fachas, del cabello azul, del cabello purpura, del rosa, del verde, de ese piercing, de cómo sospechaba que tenía un tatuaje, de la poca actitud mágica en él, de su música, de su forma de hablar… había ratos de la tarde en la que Phineas solo se la pasaba quejándose de Teddy Lupin y por desgracia Neville tenía que escucharlo todo.** 'Si estuvieras en mi época muchacho insolente, no hubieras durado ni un mes en mi colegio, ¡es una vergüenza! Una verdadera vergüenza que Hogwarts siga manteniendo a alguien como tú en sus filas.' **Neville sabía que había rencor por parte del recuadro al metamorfomago y se avergonzaba de saber que había ocasiones en las que Ted lo desesperaba tanto que estaba a una nada de tomar los consejos del retrato.**

'Phineas.' **Neville lo llamo, no era tampoco su intención hacer sentir mal a Ted.** 'el chico es mi problema.' **El recuadro miro a Neville y apretó los labios haciendo una mueca de frustración después miro a Ted y le volteo la mirada desapareciendo del cuadro…**

'solo lo dice porque me quiere… aun no descifro si matar o fraternalmente.' **Neville sonrió de lado al ver el semblante de Ted divertido. Le alegraba que lo digiriera de una forma divertida, él tiempo atrás solía sentirse como peste cuando cierto profesor le hablaba de esa manera…**

'Señor Lupin.' **Ted volvió a ponerse serio y atento a su castigo. Neville levanto su mano mostrando solo tres dedos.** 'Solo tiene tres oportunidades mas…' **Ted abrió los ojos y trago saliva.** 'y agradezca que Phineas se fue porque pudo ser solo una.' **Ted arrugo la frente mirando con horror al marco vacio.** 'si vuelve a causar un caos como este en mi castillo, voy a quitarle el título de Premio anual.' **Ted se relajo un poco al ver de lo que se trataba; que le quitaran el titulo de Premio Anual no era algo por lo que se fuera morir, de hecho tendría muchísimo más tiempo para hacer cosas que enserio le importaran…** 'y si usted se le ocurrir después de esas tres oportunidades seguir con este caos y no cumplir con sus castigos, tendré que expulsarlo del colegio.' **Ted se volteo y palideció, su cabello se hizo del mismo tono que su pálida piel. Neville lo miro con pena pero no pensaba cambiar de opinión.**

'¡Woah!' **Ted se golpeo la frente con su palma e incluso tambaleo un poco.** 'espere…' **Dijo parpadeando y contando sus oportunidades con los dedos de sus manos.** '¿de cuantas oportunidades estamos hablando?' **Dijo con voz entre cortada. Neville levanto solo un dedo.** 'ahyyy no…' **Ted se mordió las uñas nervioso. Cuatro oportunidades y se acababa todo… no podría, él sabia que no podría con eso, sabia que estaba en su naturaleza ser torpe e intrépido y tomar decisiones absurdas y peligrosas. El número cuatro se convirtió en su pesadilla a partir de este momento.** '¡pero míreme! ¡Estamos hablando de mi! tiene que darme más oportunidades.' **Se acerco al director.** '¡por favor! Quiero terminar la escuela…' **Se detuvo consternado por esas palabras.** '¿fui yo quien dijo eso?' **Le pregunto a Neville con el cabello purpura. Neville sonrió divertido. Ted sacudió su cabeza y regreso al color azul de siempre.** 'Eso no es importante…'

 _¡Mi padre está aquí! ¿Qué tal si me expulsan y no he podido regresarlos? ¡Yo estaré en Londres y ellos aquí! ¡y entonces los descubrirían! ¡Y entonces Harry me descubriría! ¡Y entonces Ginny me torturaría! ¡Y entonces me mandarían a Azkaban! ¡Y moriré! ¡Estoy seguro que moriré ahí adentro!_

'Señor Lupin…' **Neville le pregunto cauteloso, el chico tenía el cabello de color platinado casi llegando al gris.** '¿se encuentra bien?' **Toco su brazo, Te salto del susto y cuando miro al director junto sus manos y suplico.**

'¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!' **Dijo Ted con un tono Purpura en su cabello.** 'Tiene que darme más oportunidades! Él se merecía esa golpiza! Hubo una guerra por esos comentarios idiotas.'

'Mocoso cuida tu vocabulario, ¡estás hablando con el director!' **Phineas Nigellus volvió aparecer. Ted lo miro suplicándole a él también. Neville se froto el puente de la nariz.**

'Señor Lupin hemos terminado, puede volver a sus clases.'

'a tus clases muchacho.' **Repitió Phineas en un tono más severo. Ted negó intentado persuadir al director.**

'¡Por favor! ¡Llámele a Harry!' **Se regreso y señalo la chimenea, Phineas lo miro con la frente arrugada. Neville asintió.** 'él puede explicarle todo…' **Neville alzo una ceja confundido y Ted se trabo pero se acerco al director ansioso.** 'Si, él le puede decir que lo mío es algo patológico, una especie de instinto, realmente a veces no quiero que las cosas sucedan…' **Pensó en los merodeadores.** 'Definitivamente.' **Sentencio asintiendo.** 'solo suceden y no sé porque me suceden a mi…' **Negó mirando al director con frustración.** 'Merezco más oportunidades.' **Mostro su punto.**

'Señor Lupin a sus clases.' **Phineas sonrió orgulloso, miro a Neville y asintió aprobando su firmeza.**

'Pero-Pero…'

'Ahora.' **Neville le señalo la salida. Y Ted negó con la cara de perrito.**

'¡A Harry le dieron miles de oportunidades! ¡Usted lo sabe! Si, a él lo pudieron aguantar ¿¡por qué yo debo de ser un problema!?' **Se planto en la habitación pero después de ver el ceño fruncido de Neville le sonrió tímido; era igual de adorable que ver a Remus apenado. Neville negó sacudiendo la imagen de su ex maestro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.** 'Por favor profesor…' **Dijo Ted nuevamente. Neville suspiro y miro al chico, Phineas temió lo peor.**

'tres más, Señor Lupin. Es mi última palabra.' **Ted chillo sin creer que enserio había perdido.** 'Ahora es la última vez que se lo digo, a sus clases.' **Phineas sonrió y admitió que ahora entendía porque Neville Longbottom había sido elegido como director suplente, no parecía una mala idea ahora. Ted apago el azul eléctrico de su cabello y volvió a ser el platinado, esta vez no había raíces azules solo era platinado.**

'es injusto…' **Dijo el adolescente con la pila baja y sus hombros decaídos. Neville suspiro al verlo arrastrar los pies mientras salía de su oficina.**

'¡Levanta las piernas muchacho! y camina derecho!' **Phineas le alcanzo a gritar al triste Ted. Neville miro antipático al cuadro.**

'no te compadezcas…' **Neville escucho un susurro del otro lado de la habitación, provenía de un marco que casi no hablaba… no hablaba mucho de hecho, camino hacia la voz y miro el marco de Severus Snape con los ojos como platos, el ex Director miraba neutral la puerta por la que Ted había salido.** 'su padre lo odiaba. Si quieres ayudarlo—porque todo mundo parece querer ayudarlos…' **Dijo con algo de rencor en la voz.** 'no te compadezcas. Tienen un falso orgullo que los hace actuar a veces como estúpidos… y bueno ese niño no es del todo un genio.' **Neville sonrió incomodo comenzaba a parecerse al Snape de sus tiempos.** 'así que no te apiades.' **Dijo finalmente para después darle la espalda. Neville cerró la boca y asintió.**

'De acuerdo.' **Dijo agradecido.**

'¡colgarlo de los pulgares! Eso deberías de hacer!' **Neville cerró los ojos al escuchar a Phineas. Snape miro de reojo a Neville.**

'sí, eso también puede ayudar.' **Phineas aplaudió felicitándose así mismo. Neville suspiro mirando a ambos ex directores, esto de ser director no era un trabajo para nada sencillo.**

 **OOoOO**

'No…'

'Sh…'

'…'

'basta… no…te-nnnn…go tiempo… p—para es…'

'solo bésame imbécil'

'demonios.'

 **Lysander y Dominique estaban en una solitaria esquina del castillo, muy juntos, muy acalorados y muy sonrojados. Estaban tan pegados que no se podía ver cual túnica era la de quien, los escudos estaban escondidos así que era imposible. Dominique se tragaba a Lysander que solo la atraía mas a él, seguro tenía las manos dentro de la túnica de la chica porque esa túnica doble solo se pego mas a la pared.**

'hace calor aquí...' **Dijo Dominique quitándole el nudo a su corbata para después despojarlo de ella, Lysander le agradeció tanto ese gesto. Dominique sonrió traviesa y bajo sus manos directo a los botones de su camisa pero se dio cuenta que tenía el suéter de la escuela. Se quejo en su oído, Lysander aprovecho para besar su cuello.** 'Nunca he entendido porque usas tanta ropa…' **Lysander rio en su garganta y Dominique se sentía desfallecer, tomo el rostro del chico y se pego agresivamente a sus labios una vez más.** '¿Cómo esperas que te desvista a tiempo?' **El chico metió mano en la camisa de la chica después de todo Dominique no llevaba tanta ropa como él.** 'eso es trampa…' **Dijo la chica mordiéndole el labio al sentir sus manos en su piel.**

'tú eres la tonta que se deja vencer absurdamente…' **Lysander la apretó mas a él y le mordió el labio como si se tratara de algo suyo. Dominique enredo sus manos en su cabello.**

'Quítate el estúpido Suéter…' **Le dijo mientras lo besaba. Lysander se negó.** 'eres un idiota. No me digas que no te mueres de calor…' **y en realidad si, el calor lo comenzaba a marear.** 'y yo soy la tonta...' **Lysander bufo despegándose de la chica pero Dominique volvió a tomarlo y besarlo.** '¿Vamos a tu cuarto?' **Le dijo en el oído. Lysander suspiro y se negó.** 'te encanta hacerte le difícil…' **Dominique rio con voz ronca.**

'tengo que irme…' **Por fin el chico se quito las manos de la pelirroja que se quejo molesta por aquel desplante. Se acomodo la túnica que por fin mostraba el escudo de su casa.**

'Nah…' **Dominique se le volvió a colgar besando lentamente sus labios, Lysander le siguió el juego por un par de minutos y cuando el beso subió de intensidad, Lysander se despego.** '¿Qué cosa tan importante tienes que hacer?' **le dijo la pelirroja fastidiada. Lysander suspiro y se acomodo nuevamente la túnica y el suéter que Dominique alcanzo a desacomodar.**

'Cosas.'

'¿Qué?' **Dominique arrugo la frente.** 'no voy a dejar irte solo porque tienes que ir hacer "cosas".' **Volvió a besarlo. Lysander la beso hasta que volvió a sentir las manos de Dominique alzar su suéter.** '¿enserio no lo vamos hacer?' **Dijo la pelirroja apoyando su frente contra el pecho del Ravenclaw. Lysander negó mientras aspiraba el olor de su cabello.** 'me encanta cuando haces eso…' **Dijo Dominique abrazándolo con fuerza, Lysander se detuvo se dio cuenta que estaba acariciando el cabello de la chica.** 'oye…' **Dominique dijo como niña caprichuda. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos azules casi igual de fríos a los de ella. Ambos se separaron sintiendo un aire incomodo entre los dos.**

'Dame mi corbata.' **Le dijo frio para volver a ese tira y aprieta de siempre, al menos así borraría esa sensación incomoda que sentía. Dominique se negó, guardándosela dentro de su camisa. Lysander suspiro con fastidio, todo volvía a la normalidad.** 'Deja tus tonterías y dame mi corbata. Niña descerebrada.'

'la niña descerebrada quiere ir a tu cuarto.' **Lysander la miro harto, había usado el mismo tono que la noche pasada cuando prácticamente lo había chantajeado. Esa apatía volvió a él, no quería a Dominique Weasley cerca.** 'además es solo una estúpida corbata… ¿Qué acaso tienes un pánico a no llevar tu uniforme completo? No me sorprendería… ustedes son rarísimos.'

'dame la maldita corbata.' **El rubio dijo molesto, esto ya era más bien una pelea de poderes. Dominique abrió los ojos y fingió miedo.** 'Weasley…'

'no te la voy a dar. Punto.' **Dominique le hablo claro.**

'la traía puesta antes y la tengo que llevar puesta ahora.' **Fue directo. Dominique bufo sin poder creerlo.**

'eres como uno de esos psicópatas perfeccionistas. ¿Enserio por eso estas llorando? Porque no tienes tu corbatita…' **Lysander harto se acerco a la chica para quitarle la corbata pero una vez que estuvo cerca de Dominique, la chica lo atrajo para volver a besarlo. Lysander estaba tan molesto que se despego de inmediato. Dominique aplaudió divertida.**

'eres detestable…' **Dijo el chico rojo del coraje. Se llevo una mano al cuello y no encontró su corbata.** 'dame mi corbata.' **Dominique volvió a reír.**

'¡Demonios! ¡No!' **Dijo entre risas.** **Lysander estaba con los puños cerrados.** 'Pídemelo amable y tal vez cambie de opinión…'

'eres enserio…'

'¿quieres la corbata si o no?' **Dominique alzo ambas cejas y le mostro un cacho de la corbata para mostrarle quien era la que llevaba el control de la situación.** 'es eso o enfrentarte a tu estúpido pánico por lo que resta del día. Anda Lys…' **La miro con odio cuando lo llamo así. Dominique sonrió sabia que odiaba que lo llamaran así…** 'Así te dice Lorcan ¿cierto?' **Lysander bufo desesperado.**

'¿Podrías darme la corbata por favor?' **Dijo con la voz apretada y sin hacer contacto visual.**

'No.' **Lysander se contuvo a golpear la pared.**

'Deja de reírte.' **Le grito furioso. Dominique alzo las manos mostrando inocencia.**

'Déjame terminar…' **Le dijo sacándose la corbata, el chico quiso arrebatársela pero Dominique dio dos pasos atrás.** '¡Yo!' **Lysander volvió a intentar pero Dominique se hizo más atrás hasta que volvió a besarlo.** 'yo quiero ponértela.' **Le dijo divertida la pelirroja. Lysander se negó de inmediato.** '¿ah no? pues entonces te veo luego.' **Se dio la media vuelta. Lysander toco su cuello, seguía sin haber corbata.**

'de acuerdo.' **Dijo en un tono de impotencia. Dominique se volteo sonriente.**

'¿Me lo pides amable?' **Lysander apretó sus puños y trago saliva, para después cerrar los ojos y preguntarle.**

'¿podrías hacerme el favor de ponerme la corbata?' **Dominique sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acerco a él.**

'Por su puesto Lys.'

'No me llames así.' **Le dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados, no pensaba abrirlos hasta que la pelirroja desapareciera. Dominique lo miro extrañada empezando hacerle el nudo.** '¿quieres darte prisa? Odio sentir tus asquerosos dedos. Eres repugnante' **La pelirroja se detuvo y se decidió hacerlo sufrir más. Quito la corbata y dio un paso atrás.** '¿Ahora qué demonios?' **Le dijo Lysander y abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con Dominique cruzada de brazos y con su corbata enredada en su brazo.** '¿Qué haces? Esa no va ahí, va en el cuello.' **Le dijo desesperado de ver su corbata enredada.**

'¿Por qué?'

'¿quieres ser mas especifica? La gente con neuronas hablamos sobe ideas y pensamientos específicos. Si te das cuenta, esa pregunta puede ser muy subjetiva…'

'si vuelves a hablarme así, te prometo que voy a tomar tu estúpida corbata y voy a metérmela en la boca para después escupirla y pisarla.' **Lysander bufo y la invito hablar.** '¿Por qué la urgencia de ponerse la corbata? Y no me salgas con el estúpido cuento de hace rato.'

'no te importa.' **Le dijo Lysander estirando su mano para que le diera su corbata. Pero Dominique no se movió, de hecho apretó el nudo de la corbata en su brazo.** 'deja de hacer eso vas hacer que se arrugue y no va a estar igual.' **Le dijo algo desesperado y triste.**

'es solo una corbata.'

'no es solo una corbata ¿de acuerdo? ¡Es la corbata de mi uniforme!' **Le dijo estresado y cuidadoso de no soltar algo más. Dominique volvió apretarla y Lysander sintió que los hilos de esta estaban estirándose de mas.** 'la estás haciendo más larga.'

'¿y eso qué?'

'y la vas a cambiar.' **Dijo el chico estirando la mano con desesperación.** '¡Ya! ¡Dámela!' **Dominique estaba segura que la voz de Lysander se estaba quebrando.** 'si quieres ir al cuarto vamos al cuarto, pero dame mi corbata.' **La chica arrugo la frente.**

'¿Por qué?' **Lysander cerró los ojos y pidió paciencia.** '¿Por qué te urge tanto? Es solo una corbata.'

'¡esta del tamaño exacto!' **Dominique lo miro sorprendida. Lysander estaba enserio desesperado.** '¡si usa corbata voy a usar corbata, si usa suéter usare suéter me importa un carajo si estamos asándonos! ¿Por qué? ¡porqué ese fue el acuerdo! ¡y si me ve sin la estúpida corbata va a romper el trato! Y hacer las estúpidas cosas de antes y ¡tú te vas a burlar!' **La miro con odio, Dominique dio un paso atrás enserio podía ver que Lysander la fulminaba con la miraba.** '¡y estoy harto de que lo traten como si estuviera…' **Dijo ya con los ojos húmedos, hizo un puchero cansado y respiro. Dominique definitivamente no había esperado una reacción así.** 'Dame la corbata.' **Volvió a insistirle.**

'¿Qué trato?' **Lysander gruño.**

'Dame la corbata.' **La interrumpió de golpe. Dominique trago saliva y lo miro, Lysander estaba con los ojos rojos y su mano la que estaba estirada temblaba. Otra vez se había pasado, últimamente se pasaba demasiado con Lysander…**

'Lo sient…'

'solo dámela.' **Tomo la corbata y se la puso en la mano, Lysander respiro con alivio y se fue de ahí de inmediato. Camino y camino lo mas rápido que pudo mientras se ponía la corbata, ya después revisaría si estaba igual ahora tenía que terminar de ponérsela y largarse ahí, alejarse de Dominique Weasley.**

'Oye ense…'

'Déjame en paz.' **Lysander la callo y salió de inmediato de ahí.**

 **Dominique lo siguió con la mirada, por un momento había sentido algo de amabilidad por parte del chico y ella… lo había abrazado porque enserio no quería que se fuera pero… algo la hacía comportarse así siempre, arruinándolo todo.**

 _Estaba llorando…_

 **Esa imagen; no había visto a Lysander llorar desde su primer año…**

 _Ni siquiera sé porque lloraba ese día… pero fue raro. Como esta vez…_

 **Comenzó a preguntarse si Lysander era en verdad ese chico frio que siempre había creído…**

 **OOoOO**

'No deberían de hacer eso…' **Un chico pálido y de ojos saltones miraba con lastima a un licántropo en el quinto sueño siendo acechado por un trío de alumnos con la inteligencia de criaturas marinas y espíritu de bestias de aire. El chico de lentes mordía su labio y arrugaba la frente mirando con concentración "su obra de arte". El segundo, rubio con los ojos azul cielo sonreía y estiraba un pedazo de piel de aquel licántropo, el tercero de mirada maliciosa sonreía contemplando el trabajo de su mejor amigo mientras el chico de Ravenclaw le aplicaba una poción color verde en su hombro desnudo.**

'Rellénale mas el bigote Cornamenta.' **Sirius dijo señalando una parte de rostro de Remus sin ser decorada.**

 _Espécimen dos: Lóbulo occipital y parietal con mayor desarrollo. Kinestesico-Visual._

'Y creo que deberíamos de ponerle uno que diga "Auuuuuh!" ya sabes…' **James soltó una risa burlesca. Sirius solía ser a veces my creativo.**

 _E Inteligencia Espacial._

'de acuerdo.' **Dijo el chico de lentes volviendo a tomar esta pluma-marcador que le pertenecía a James Sirius Potter.**

 _Espécimen uno: Hemisferio Izquierdo: Lóbulo frontal del cerebro excelentemente desarrollado._

'Oigan…' **Lorcan miro a Remus preocupado. Sirius lo miro y arrugo la frente, estaba más preocupado que ellos mismos.**

'Es un guerrero Ravee.' **Lo despeino, Lorcan casi se cae, Sirius era demasiado fuerte para su debilucho sistema.** 'tranquilo, enserio es más fuerte de lo que se ve.'

'Si, hazle caso al admirador numero uno.' **James dijo entre risas, para después recibir un almohadazo haciéndolo salirse de la línea.** '¡No! ya lo arruine genio.' **Peter arrugo la frente mirando a Sirius con fastidio.**

'además Ravenclaw. Dijiste que estaba mejor.' **Peter dijo finalmente.** 'bueno aunque siga viéndose como un pedazo de carne echada a perder…'

 _Espécimen tres: Hemisferio Izquierdo: Partes dañadas: Expresarse. Hemisferio Derecho que complementa las partes en "dañadas": Intuición desarrollada, Reconocimiento de voces y rostros._

'que lindo eres Peter, recuérdame no llamarte cuando terminemos la escuela. Porque seguramente me la pasare de vagabundo un par de meses. O tal vez seré una rata apestosa para ti.' **James rio asintiendo.**

'nah, las ratas son geniales. Pero puedes ser un hurón' **Peter dijo enserio pero al parecer Sirius lo tomo como un chiste. Peter se sintió extraño pero sonrió, era raro que él hiciera reír a Sirius así que se sentía bien cuando se escuchaba su grave risa gracias a un comentario suyo.**

'La pregunta importante aquí es si ese tonto va a seguir dándome problemas…' **James dijo concentrado en su dibujo.** 'y si, me refiero al orangután que estas curando.' **Lorcan miro a Sirius y temió porque se hubiera ofendido, pero no…**

'¿a quién le dices orangután, mandragora podrida?' **James arrugo la frente.**

'acabas de robarle un insulto a una chica de… ¿Cuántos años tiene?' **Pensó en Dominique Weasley.** 'como sea es menor que tú, eres una vergüenza de merodeador.' **Solo se volteo a verlo para decírselo en la cara. Sirius rio.** 'enserio… la edad te está afectando.'

'edad… pff solo nos separan un par de meses James. Además lo del insulto se aprueba; ella es sexy.' **Lorcan arrugo la frente, nervioso. No quería escuchar esto, mucho menos sabiendo que Dominique y su hermano tenían encuentros "casuales".** '¿todo bien Ravee?' **Lorcan lo miro y asintió algo sonrojado, se decidió mejor a seguir poniendo el tónico, el tema de las chicas no era lo suyo, de hecho ningún tema que no se relacionara con la naturaleza era lo suyo. Poco tardo en caer embobado en la herida de Sirius, la piel volvía a contraerse pero seguía dejando ese hilo rojo.**

'wow…' **Lorcan dijo soñador mientras miraba el hombro de Sirius. Peter arrugo la frente mirando la rara situación. Sirius y James solo sonrieron divertidos.**

'¿Ven?' **Sirius dijo en una voz orgullosa.** 'esa es la expresión que me merezco… "Wow!" Bien hecho Ravee.' **Sirius dijo en un tono vanidoso. Lorcan parpadeo confundido y Sirius lo despeino por segunda vez, Lorcan volvió a sostenerse de la cama porque estaba a punto de caerse.**

'Por favor…' **James bufo deteniendo a Sirius.** 'se refería a hilo rojo que tienes en el hombro.' **Sirius negó, él estaba convencido que era un ser hermoso.**

'ohh tranquilo Potter, calma tu envidia que todo esto...' **Peter bufo, odiaba que Sirius presumiera lo que era obvio.** 'es un regalo de la naturaleza.' **Dijo Sirius cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca pero eso lo molesto y los bajo de inmediato. Peter rio al igual que James. Lorcan se apresuro a terminar con esa línea roja.** 'creo que subió a la oreja Ravee…' **Sirius exagero, pero Lorcan fascinado por la actividad del fenómeno de desparticion lo reviso de inmediato.**

'el niño es chillón y lo pellizcan… Niño, le estás haciendo el día al pulgoso.' **James dijo en tono simpático.**

'De seguro no tiene nada…' **Peter negó y se acerco de nuevo con James.**

'yo no necesito llamar la atención, ya les dije es algo que de naturaleza.' **James alzo una ceja y se dirigió a Lorcan.**

'Oye niño, ¿tú qué piensas acerca de eso?' **Lorcan se quito los lentes raros de doble lente y miro a James y para después mirar a Sirius. Este era el momento, era el momento de soltar un capitulo entero de su investigación. Estaban ahí dispuestos a escuchar, a entender, por algo le habían preguntado…**

'supongo que sí.' **Dijo como queriendo decir mas pero con la boca cerrada.**

'Supones que si Sirius o supones que si James.' **James insistió esa respuesta no era satisfactoria. Lorcan suspiro en conflicto.**

 _YO: Hemisferio Izquierdo Dañado: Dificultad para hablar, expresarse, comprender lenguaje corporal. Lóbulo frontal menos desarrollado: no poseo la habilidad para resolver problemas y mi pensamiento consciente tiene cierto conflicto. Mi inteligencia Lingüística no es uno de mis fuertes, acompañada con la Corporal, Interpersonal. Inteligencia Emocional: Cero._

'¿Niño?' **James paso una mano frente a sus ojos, Lorcan estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.**

'él es enserio raro…' **Peter dijo mirando a Lorcan con desconfianza.** '¿Qué tal si de la nada nos ataca?' **Sirius rio.**

'Por favor… solo está en… trance.' **Dijo Sirius divertido mirando a Lorcan.** 'está recuperando pilas.' **James sonrió divertido.**

'tal vez está viajando por el tiempo.' **Dijo James señalándolos.** 'ya es parte del club. Como sea, tomare eso como un "supongo que sí, James". Gane.' **Peter rio.**

'oigan… ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a ese lo que te paso Sirius?' **Peter les dijo.** 'Parecer ser muy dócil y le agradamos…' **James lo pensó, miro a Lorcan que seguía paralizado como si un Petrificus Totallus hubiera chocado en él.** 'olvídenlo, honestamente no confiaría en él.'

'Peter, Ravee es el único que nos ha hablado con total honestidad desde que llegamos aquí.' **Sirius dijo picoteando la mejilla de Lorcan.**

'cierto, no seas injusto con él, Colagusano. Sin el niño seguro Remus hubiera terminado peor.' **James dijo mirando a Remus y volviendo a rellenar ese bigote.**

'No es por eso…' **Peter tallo su brazo incomodo.** 'es solo que él…' **Volvió a mirar a Lorcan, era enserio un personaje: las ojeras marcadas, ese cuerpo debilucho, tiza en las mangas, llevaba un medallón de una especie de nabo morado en el cuello, manchitas de tinta en las mejillas, sin olvidar esa maleta llena de tónicos y cosas extrañas.**

 _¿Quién tiene esas cosas en su recamara? Si fuera mi compañero de cuarto me daría miedo dormir con todo eso, que tal si algo se cae y se revuelve y pasa algo... además la manera en que se le pierde el conocimiento … como ahora, no dudo que llegue a tener ilusiones, todo el tiempo con esa mirada perdida… digo ¿escuchara algo de lo que decimos?_

'Y luego dice que Ravee es extraño…' **Peter despertó al escuchar la voz burlona de Sirius.** 'Tierra llamando a Colagusano.'

'estoy despierto.' **Dijo Peter algo molesto.** 'Mi punto es, que quieran verlo o no. Es raro o al menos no es normal.' **Dijo mirando a Lorcan huraño.**

'como Lunático es taaaaaan normal.' **James dijo mientras le dibujaba ciertas pecas al susodicho. Peter miro a James y se trago sus propias palabras.**

'Pero es diferente…' **Sirius bufo. De un momento a otro Peter se sintió atacado.** 'Remus es agradable.'

'Él también' **Sirius dijo volviendo a picar las mejillas de Lorcan que ni siquiera parpadeaba. Peter se molesto tanto de verlo en esa pose desenfadada, esa pose de "me importa una mierda lo que piensas Peter. Mi palabra es Ley. Tu estas mal yo estoy bien"**

'Remus es mi amigo.' **James miro de reojo a Peter, su tono de voz había sido más grave de lo normal.** 'y en lo que cabe es más normal que él. Remus no se la pasa soñando despierto ni balbucea cosas extrañas…' **Sirius alzo su dedo índice para detenerlo.**

'querrás decir: "Remus no sueña despierto porque cae dormido al instante." Y déjame decirte Colagusano que si balbucea…'

'pero está dormido cuando lo hace.' **Peter dijo con los hombros tensos.** 'no a mitad de una conversación.'

'cuando esta con una chica balbucea.' **Sirius dijo riéndose y picando todavía la mejilla de Lorcan.** 'Todavía le da algo de pena…' **Ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de ver a Peter. Peter arrugo la frente, frustrado.**

'es imposible que lo conozcas completamente.'

'yo lo conozco. Es mi Remus.' **Sirius dijo casi inconsciente. James miro de reojo a Sirius no parecía estar al tanto de las reacciones de Peter. El ahora Peter que apretaba los puños y tragaba saliva para aguantar el coraje. James supo que era hora de detener esta estúpida pelea.**

'dale un poco de crédito Colagusano.' **James se metió con una risa divertida. Peter lo miro todavía con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas.** 'horas siguiéndolo y estudiando cada movimiento… es su acosador numero uno. Deberías de hacerlo oficial.' **Dijo James dejando caer sus hombros.** '¿verdad Colagusano?' **Volteo a ver a Peter que se encontró en conflicto: eran los ojos de James que le decían que todo era una broma, contra ese sentimiento de ira que le recorría la piel.** 'Díselo a tu amigo…' **Palabras claves. Esa era la táctica de James. Peter a veces se preguntaba si lo hacía adrede o era ya algo que venia desde el nacimiento con él.**

 **Peter miro una vez mas a Sirius. De pronto le pareció infantil todo esto. Sirius seguía molestando a Lorcan sin que este se diera cuenta…**

 _Todo por culpa de ese… No vale la pena Peter._

'Deberías de decláratele. Aunque entiendo… con la experiencia de James…' **James le advirtió con el dedo índice, pero una sonrisa por parte del cuatro ojos lo hizo continuar.** 'Remus definitivamente es más difícil que Evans.' **Dijo Peter asintiendo y lamentándose por Sirius, que por fin volteo a verlo. Peter dejo caer sus hombros y Sirius solo negó al escuchar la risa de James.** 'sin olvidar que es mas agresivo.' **Dijo sobando su mejilla. Sirius rio divertido y James se acerco a Peter para sobarle la mejilla en "nombre de su amada".**

'tranquilo Colagusano. Te ahorrare todas esas penas.' **Dijo Sirius mirando a Remus.** 'además no es de mi tipo.' **Dijo entre risas.**

'No le creas Peter, solo trata de distraernos.' **James camino de regreso a Remus, sin quitar la mirada de Sirius que solo rodo los ojos.**

'estas loco.' **En cuanto dijo esa palabra, Lorcan parpadeo despertándose de sus pensamientos.** 'pero miren quien volvió.' **Dijo Sirius despeinando una vez mas a Lorcan que solo se agacho para no caer.** 'Dile a este imbécil que fui yo quien gano.' **James bufo. Lorcan miro a su alrededor perdido, miro sus manos y con lo que veía trataba de hilar lo que había pasado.** 'Oye ¿estas bien?' **Sirius le pregunto al verlo mas pálido de lo normal. Lorcan lo miro ausente, trataba de recordar esa cara y esa voz.**

'genial… ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en preguntar?' **Peter se tumbo a un lado de Remus y se cruzo de brazos.** 'seguro ni se acuerda de nosotros.'

'Ravee…' **Lorcan suspiro con alivio y asintió. Ya había recordado quien era.**

'lo siento.' **Dijo apenado miro a su alrededor.** 'Señor Potter.' **James le sonrió y Lorcan solo asintió tímido.**

'y aquí está tu odiador numero uno.' **James palmeo la pantorrilla de Peter que solo arrugo la frente.**

'yo no lo odio.' **Dijo Peter apático. Lorcan sonrió divertido, James era divertido.**

'lo siento.' **Peter de pronto se sintió culpable al ver la cara perdida e inocente del Ravenclaw.** 'Yo… suelo ofender a casi todos muy seguido' **James miro a Peter avergonzado de su actitud, Peter abrió la boca para defenderse pero él se sentía igual de incomodo.**

'¡no! ¡no me ofendiste!' **Peter se incorporo y dijo rápido, antes de que James lo asesinara con esa mirada de moralidad.** 'solo fue un comentario. Enserio que no te odio…' **no podía acordarse de su nombre. Lorcan asintió y dio por hecho las palabras de Peter, él era sin duda el que menos le podía reprochar sobre ofender a alguien. Pero a pesar de que conocía la historia de Peter, en vez de temerle o juzgarlo—como la mayoría de las personas—Lorcan estaba sumamente curioso de su persona. ¿Cómo alguien podía haber hecho eso? Tendría que estar compuesto de un instinto de animal a un porcentaje elevado…**

 _Sobrevivencia. Instinto de sobrevivencia puro. La naturaleza es cruel y el Señor Colagusano es sin duda un ejemplo en carne viva de mi investigación. Si tan solo no fuera tan torpe para hablar… le pediría poder estudiarlo, poder entender…_

'Y se nos fue otra vez.' **Dijo James divertido, volviendo a chasquear los dedos frente las narices de Lorcan.**

'Creo que es algo relacionado contigo Peter…' **Sirius le dijo al chico rata que se quedo boquiabierto.** 'siente tu apatía.'

'pero yo no lo odio, enserio.' **Dijo Peter acercándose al chico.** 'Oye despierta.' **Peter empujo a James para quedar frente a Lorcan.** '¡Hey tú!'

'¿"tú"? Wow… que lindo.' **Sirius le dijo desaprobando su actitud. Peter arrugo la frente, frustrado.**

'¡basta! ¡Yo no le hice nada! Ustedes saben que soy malo para los nombres! Pero eso no significa que…' **Tomo a Lorcan de los hombros y lo sacudió, Sirius rio al ver el poco tacto de Peter. James solo se apoyo en la cama para reír, Lorcan era como un muñeco de trapo.** '¡es increíble que no reaccione!' **Peter dijo sorprendido.** '¡hey!' **Acerco su mano a su mejilla para palmearla amistosamente pero en cuanto Lorcan sintió la mano de Peter rozar su piel se tiro hacia atrás con una cara de horror.**

'¡No!' **Dijo el chico llegando impresionantemente al otro lado de la cama.** **Su piel palideció y sus ojos se nublaron, tenía las manos listas para empujar a quien se le acercara y le comenzó a dar una pequeña hipo.**

'¡está helado!' **Peter sobo su mano.**

 **Sirius y James miraron sorprendidos a Peter que solo cerro la boca y alzo sus manos, las mismas de siempre.**

'enserio Peter…' **James lo miro con algo de envidia.** 'qué demonios eres en esta época.' **Dijo pensando en la atención que le daba James Sirius y el temor con el que le hablo Ted.** 'es injusto.' **Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Sirius por su parte miro a Lorcan que seguía temblando.**

'oye… Ravee.' **Se trato de acercar a él pero Lorcan cerró los ojos y pataleo. Sirius se detuvo y alzo sus manos.** '¿Qué es lo que te pasa? somos nosotros…' **Lorcan cerró los ojos e hizo un chillido. Sirius volteo a ver sus amigos pero James y Peter estaban discutiendo sobre lo que había pasado, James reclamándole y Peter mostrándole que no había sido su culpa.** 'oigan…'

'no, espera.' **Lorcan le dijo en voz baja.** 'Solo… quiero… respirar.' **Dijo Lorcan tratando de concentrarse. Sirius lo miro; el gemelo solo respiraba profundamente con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco bajo las manos y las tallo como si fuera un tic sobre la colcha de Fred Weasley.**

'oye…' **Sirius toco su pantorrilla y Lorcan la quito de inmediato y volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Sirius suspiro con tristeza. Trono la boca mirando a Lorcan.** 'tomate tu tiempo Ravee…' **Lorcan solo asintió todavía con los ojos cerrados. Sirius no alcanzo a escuchar claramente pero Lorcan comenzó a balbucear cosas de repente.**

'¿ya está bien?' **James se puso junto a Sirius y miro a Lorcan en estado de shock.** 'bravo. Lo descompusiste.' **Peter se aventó al otro lado de Sirius y negó con urgencia. Sirius los miro a los dos de reojo.**

'apenas lo toque… por cierto esta heladísimo.' **Peter mostro su mano y toco a Sirius de la misma manera que hizo con Lorcan, Sirius arrugo la frente y quito la mano de Peter de su cara.** 'Pero no te hizo nada, ¿cierto?' **James lo miro sin estar convencido del todo. Peter le mostro sus manos limpias.**

'Lysander.' **Lorcan de repente se levanto de golpe y camino (corrió) a la salida del cuarto. Los merodeadores lo siguieron con la mirada confundidos.** 'Tengo que ir con Lysander…' **Lorcan decía para si mismo.** 'Lysander… él tenía razón.'

'Oye Lorcan.' **Lorcan negó.** 'Tus cosas…' **James señalo la maleta. Lorcan ni siquiera la miro.**

'si, pero primero… Lysander.' **Dijo con una mirada perdida y salió de la habitación.**

 **Los tres merodeadores se quedaron mirando la puerta con un pensamiento distinto en cada una de sus cabezas. En lo único que estaban de acuerdo era que…**

 _Eso fue raro._

'ehmmm…' **Peter alzo su dedo índice pidiendo la palabra, James lo miro de reojo.** 'sugerencia: hagámosle un favor y no le preguntemos nada a él.' **Los otros dos asintieron al mismo tiempo mirando la puerta.**

'fue tu culpa.' **James dijo solo para molestarlo. Peter chillo tallándose la cara desesperado.**

'no fuiste tú Peter.' **Sirius negó y se levanto para mirar a sus amigos.** 'Creo que se que es lo que tiene Ravee…' **Dijo en un tono serio. James arrugo la frente curioso, para que Sirius usara ese tono se necesitaba de una situación enserio urgente.** 'Creo que su…'

'¡TOMYJERRY!' **La puerta se volvió abrir y de ella entro un pelirrojo lleno de pecas, ojos color caoba brillantes, con un aura de diversión que en estos momentos era acompañada de una respiración agitada y una fuerza en el puño que sostenía su escoba. El chico los miro a los tres sin miedo, sin curiosidad, sabia a que había subido y no se iba a ir sin cumplir su objetivo.** '¿Quién es TomYJerry?' **Dijo entrando a la habitación, James maldijo a Ted por ese absurdo nombre, se negaba a levantar la mano, hasta que Peter lo señalo. Y es que Fred Weasley iba tan decidido que las pisadas que daba se escuchaban como peligrosas aplanadoras. Solo se detuvieron hasta que estuvo frente al susodicho "TomYJerry"** 'necesito tu ayuda. James necesita tu ayuda.' **James se compuso de inmediato. Se trataba de su miniyo.**

'¿Quién eres tú?' **Sirius le pregunto al pelirrojo.**

'es Fred, el primo de James.' **Peter dijo como todo un sabelotodo. Sirius arrugo la frente ¿y ese niño de quien era? Era pelirrojo…**

 _¡Ahyy no! enserio…_

 **Fred le sonrió; algo había escuchado la noche pasada, al principio no lo creía pero cuando James le mostro a Lunático casi se va de espaldas, después conoció a Peter, todo se hizo muy bizarro y confuso para él, pero cuando al rubio le toco explicárselo el pelirrojo comenzó a creer todo. Fred comenzó a hablar con Peter. Peter le contó acerca de TomYJerry (James) y Wally (Sirius) de todas sus aventuras (casi todas) lo suficiente para que los chicos se quedaran maravillados y entre esas historias estaban los partidos ganados de Quidditch. Y ahora que James Sirius tenía un problema de confianza no dudo en llamarle, daba por sentado que tanto Wally y TomYJerry eran amigos de Ted, así que no creía que hubiera algo de malo llamarles.**

'necesitas bajar conmigo…' **Fred jalo a James.** 'James necesita tu ayuda, no tiene a nadie con quien entrenar y las pruebas para el equipo son la próxima semana. ¡Tienes que venir conmigo!' **James sonreía al ver esa emoción del pelirrojo.**

'¿Evans tiene hermanas?' **Sirius le murmuro a Peter y James solo se volteo a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sirius bufo con fastidio cuando James asintió con cara de bobo.** 'eso no significa que te casaras con ella…' **ese abandono volvió a sentirse de nuevo.** 'pudiste solo… dejarla embarazada.' **James lo ignoro nada podía arruinarle este momento.**

'Pero ayer dijo que su tío era un héroe.' **Eso solo provoco que James hiciera un chillido de triunfo.**

'gracias Peter.' **Dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.** 'Lo estamos perdiendo aquí y tu solo alientas sus fantasías…' **Señalo a James que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo.**

'su primo…' **Dijo sacudiendo los hombros, emocionado. Sirius y Peter intercambiaron miradas de asco. James se volvió con Fred.** 'Bien, llévame con James.' **Fred abrió los ojos llenos de emoción y asintió tomándolo de la mano.** '¿Qué esperan aguafiestas?' **James dijo prácticamente saltando de alegría.**

'tranquilo, Hay solo un 4% de pelirrojos en el Reino unido y 10% en Escocia e Irlanda.' **Peter hablo como si fuera una verdadera enciclopedia parlante. Sirius lo miro consternado.**

'Peter, estas peor que ese enfermo.' **Señalo el camino por donde se fue James. Peter negó seguro.**

'él fue quien me lo dijo.' **Peter rio caminando a la puerta. Sirius asintió reconociendo que cuando se trataba de Evans, James…**

'tienes que admitir que eso es más raro que lo que hizo Ravee.' **Dijo Sirius cerrando la puerta. Peter rio.**

'En definitiva.'

 **OOoOO**

'cuatro oportunidades…' **Ted caminaba negando con cuatro dedos frente a él.** 'cuatro oportunidades…' **Volvió a gimotear.** '¿¡Quién creen que soy!?' **Grito al cielo, juntando el problema con su padre, la relación con Victoire y la nueva amenaza del director.** 'esto no puede empeorar…' **De pronto fue arrollado hacia un rincón del castillo, Ted cayo pero la persona que lo sostenía de la túnica o tenia mucha adrenalina o era un tipo fuerte…**

'Lupin.' **Cuando Ted sintonizo todos sus sentidos arrugo la frente hacia donde provenía esa voz.** '¿Cómo pudiste?'

'¡ah eres tú!' **Ted dijo en un tono enojado, incluso se acomodo la túnica para continuar.** 'escucha Violet, si esperas escuchar un "lo siento"' **Marco las comillas con sus dedos.** 'pierdes tu tiempo; el idiota de tu hermano se lo mereci…' **Ted no pudo terminar porque la Slytherin atrapo sus labios en un intenso beso. Lo empujo hacia la pared y ahí pudo seguir metiéndole la lengua con mayor facilidad. Ted abrió los ojos consternado. Sentía su boca violada, se sentía sucio y usado...**

 _¿Qué le pasa a esta loca?_

'Fue tan sexy...' **Dijo Violet invadiendo con su boca la oreja de Ted que solo hacia una cara de asco y horror.**

'¿¡Qué demonios!?' **Ted la tomo de los hombros y la alejo, la chica puso resistencia pero Ted era más fuerte que ella… o al menos eso creía.** '¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡no! no…'

'cierra la boca fenómeno...' **La Slytherin le dio una bofetada que hizo que Ted cambiara su color de cabello a naranja. A Violet Parkinson le brillaron los ojos cuando Ted volvió a cambiarlo al castaño que solía llevar casi siempre.** 'uhyyy…' **La Slytherin volvió a besarlo entregada al chico que solo abrió los ojos sorprendido. Volvió a empujarla.**

'¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?'

'¡No!' **Dijo Violet lanzándose a él. Ted reacciono y se hizo a un lado levantando las manos para defenderse. La Slytherin entrecerró sus ojos enfocándolo y se rio maliciosa.** '¿quieres jugar Lupin?' **Violet le dijo con una voz melosa. Ted la miro con asco.**

'No hagas eso, es taaan…' **La miro con horror pero su cabello se torno Magenta, Violet le guiño el ojo y Ted sabía que su cabello no estaba ayudando nada.**

'yo sé porque esta de ese color…' **Dijo la Slytherin juguetona mientras seguía acercándose a él. Ted negó y se despeino el cabello.**

'soy un hombre ¿¡ok!? No puedes solo venir, hacer todo eso y esperar a que no reaccione.'

'¿pero Magenta, Lupin?' **Violet le dijo colgándose en su cuello.** 'yo se que significa los tonos rojizos…' **Ted escondió sus labios negando, la chica acariciaba su mejilla y lo miraba como si estuviera buscando el perfecto momento para atacar.** 'te gusta…' **Comenzó a besar su cuello, Ted cerró los ojos y trato de aguantar solo para defender su orgullo.**

'claro que nah…' **Dijo con dificultad. Violet rio en su cuello y a Ted se le puso la piel de gallina.** '¡Quieres dejar eso!' **dijo alterado, Violet levanto la mirada fingiendo que iba a escuchar su punto. Ted trago saliva y respiro tratando de volver a su temperatura normal.** 'que hayas visto los cambios de mi cabello una vez…' **Violet alzo una ceja recordándole que no había sido una vez. Ted vacilo.** 'de acuerdo, Un par de veces…'

'muchas veces… Increíbles veces…' **Violet siseo con una voz melosa. Ted la miro incomodo; de pronto sus mejillas se sonrojaron _**

 **Violet rio maliciosa, disfrutando de los gestos cómicos de Ted.**

'eres enserio todo un espectáculo.' **Le dijo la chica rozando su mentón con su nariz. Ted volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás solo para que dejara eso.**

'bueno…' **Ted dijo con fastidio** 'lo que trato de decir, es que eso no significa que tú sepas exactamente lo que significan los colores, ¿de acuerdo?' **Ted la miro algo molesto.** 'Esto es algo mío. No puedes solo pretender que…' **La Slytherin metió su lengua en la boca de Ted, cuando el chico se acostumbraba hablar. Ted la tomo de las manos rápido, estaba a una nada de vomitar.**

 _Nota mental: Jamás volver a robar un beso. Es asqueroso para la otra persona. Mas bien, no meter la lengua en la boca de alguien mas… aunque empiezo creer que está loca es la única que hace este tipo de cosas!_

'¡Oye!' **Ted la aventó y sintió esa saliva que no era suya todavía en su boca.** 'Iughh!' **Escupió al suelo.** '¡Demonios Violet! Eso fue asqueroso… iarghh!' **Volvió a escupir.** '¿te golpeaste en la cabeza o qué?' **Violet lo volvió acorralar entre sus brazos. Ted arrugo la frente y se quiso alejar de ella.** '¡Aléjate de mí!'

'eres mío Lupin.' **Dijo Violet en un tono seductor, Ted la miro de reojo todavía con ese gesto de "mantén tu lengua en tu boca" ¬¬**

'Por supuesto que no. Prefiero ir a Azkaban…' **Dijo mirándola con desagrado.** 'Prefiero besar a un dementor… ¿No eres uno de ellos, verdad?' **Ted dijo tocando sus propios labios. La chica lo besaba como si quisiera sacarle el alma o algo por el estilo.**

'¿Ahh si?' **Violet le pregunto furiosa. Ted asintió sin pensarlo.** 'cuando termine contigo Lupin, yo misma te mandare allá, asqueroso fenómeno.' **Ted bufo.**

'Entonces si eres...' **Ted dijo divertido, no desaprovechaba ningún momento para bromear. Violet lo miro amenazante.**

 **De un momento a otro se encontraba forcejeando con la chica de Slytherin. Penosamente Violet le parecía estar ganando.**

'¡No he dormido en tres días!' **Ted defendió su poca fuerza contra la chica que solo se burlaba de él.** 'y acabo de pelear con el imbécil de tu hermano…'

'hasta yo le gano, Lupin.' **Dijo la Premio Anual con una sonrisa divertida.** 'pero está bien, porque igual te veías tan deseable.' **Ted volvió a empujarla y sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esa sensación de asco.**

'¡eso es perturbador!' **Violet rio cínica.**

 **La Slytherin lo empujo a un armario de escobas y aunque Ted puso en resistencia la chica de alguna u otra manera pudo con él.**

'¡déjame en paz! ¡Auch!' **Dijo Ted siendo picoteado por un hechizo electrizante que la Slytherin le había mandado.** '¡Auch! ¿Cómo es que siempre se me olvida que cargo con una varita?' **Violet lo termino empujando al armario.** '¿Qué haces? Yo no…'

'cierra la boca.' **Violet le dijo con voz ronca y Ted temió por su vida, trato de buscar su varita pero no la traía consigo.** 'Ahora si… todo mío.'

'¡no espera! Tú… ¡Tienes mi varita!' **Ted le reclamo y Violet le sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior.** 'Eres una desgraciada Violet Parkinson.' **Ted admitió entre risas y Violet sonrió como si eso hubiera sido un cumplido.**

'Te daré tu rama cuando terminemos.' **La chica lo atrapo con un beso apasionado.**

'Violet enserio…' **Ted quiso defenderse pero la chica no dejaba ni siquiera que respirara apropiadamente.**

'Ted… Ted… Ted…' **Ted comenzaba a odiar su nombre, sentía a la chica despeinándolo, casi queriéndole arrancar el cabello. Era una cosa asquerosa y terrible… tal vez en otro día hubiera aceptado esta… "insinuación"…**

 _¡Violación! ¡Violación he dicho! ¡Maldita Violet!_

 **Pero este día tenía la presión, el estrés y todo hecho un desorden en su interior. En lo que menos pensaba era en sexo.**

'golpee a tu hermano…' **Contrabajos pudo decir eso, la chica se le acaba de encimar cruzando ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura.** '¿creí que me odiabas? Una hermana normal odiaría a quien golpeo a su hermano.' **Ted sintió de nuevo como su cabello se revolvía, era un alivio que se lo hubiera cortado sino los nudos iban a ser una pesadilla.**

'él es un idiota.' **Violet se detuvo y lo miro de frente, miro sus ojos mieles que en este momento estaban consternados.** 'y tú…' **Lo tomo de las mejillas y fue directo a sus labios. Ted se quejo y tomo sus piernas para quitársela de encima.** 'cambia Ted. Cambia.' **Le rogo, Ted se negó, Violet arrugo la frente y no tardo en darle un pellizcón.**

'¡Auuch!' **su cabello de pronto creo rizos que hacían armonía con el grito de dolor del chico. Aun así Violet no parecía satisfecha y amenazo con volver hacerlo, Ted alzo las manos deteniéndola y cambio el color solo por lo asustado que estaba. Violet sonrió y le beso una vez más, apretándose más a él. Ted gimió de dolor, la chica acababa de encajar sus dientes en su labio.**

'¡estas enferma!' **Dijo Ted tratando de quitársela de encima.** '¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!' **Ted grito y Violet le tapo la boca con su mano, le dio un golpe en el hombro, Ted se quejo del golpe todavía resentía los golpes de la mañana.**

'¡Cierra la boca idiota!' **Violet le grito furiosa. Ted la miro pensando en que lo había arruinado todo.**

 _Por favor… que se arruine, que se arruine…_

 **Pero Violet lo volvió atacar tomándolo de la nuca mientras que con la otra mano le quitaba la túnica. Ted abrió los ojos y negó con urgencia. Intento quitar de nuevo sus piernas pero Violet lo tenia prácticamente apresado.**

'Cambia…' **Dijo la chica mientras lo besaba en el cuello.**

'¡no! demonios… estas arruinándolo.' **Ted le dijo en un tono caprichudo mientras jalaba sus piernas o trataba de quitarlas, hacia movimientos desesperados para quitársela de encima antes de que alguien se le ocurriera abrir ese armario. Pero al parecer Violet parecía confundir todo ese tacto. Ted se detuvo cuando escucho a la chica pedirle que siguiera con eso.** 'un comentario igual a ese y empezare a probar con la abstinencia.' **Violet negó, besándole la clavícula. Ted la miro de reojo sin saber que hacer…**

 _Es patético que piense esto pero… es hora de usar la razón._

'Violet, no íbamos hacer esto mas… ¿lo recuerdas?' **Dijo gimiendo del esfuerzo por quitar las piernas de la chica.** 'Solo detente un momento a pensar… yo estoy pensando y creo que todo esto es solo una forma de degradar tu cuerpo…'

'Adoro cuando hablas así…' **Dijo Violet arrancándole la corbata y Ted abrió los ojos porque sabia que iba hacer con ella.**

 _¡A la mierda el raciocinio! Lo importante aquí es detener a esta hija de dementor!_

'¡Aleja esa cosa de mi Violet! ¡No te atrevas! ¡No! shuuu… no… nah… nop… Ayud…' **Lo amordazo con ella y Ted cambio el color de su cabello a un rubio brillante.**

 _Maldita Loca… la odio._

 **Violet sonrió y lo comenzó a besar en el cuello con toda la intención de dejarle chupetones.**

'Sé que te gusta alguien más…' **Dijo Violet desabrochándole la camisa.** 'y eso no me importa porque esto es solo…' **Paso una mano por su pecho y Ted hizo un sonido de asco y se encorvo para evitar el tacto. Violet le dio un manotazo y el chico solo le regalo un puño de sonidos de enojo. Violet rio divertida, lo volvió a despeinar y comenzó a manosear su espalda. Ted se remolineaba tratando de evitar el tacto y pensando donde es que Violet tenía su varita. Tenía que salir de aquí.**

 _Con la suerte que he tenido estos últimos días, no me sorprendería que fuera Victoire quien abriera el armario… ¡No! ahí se arruinaría todo. Descubriría que si soy un fácil! Pero no lo soy… tanto. Y me lo estregaría en la cara, sin olvidar que vería a Violet… ¡Demonios!_

" _¿Qué clase de enfermo eres?" Oh Merlín ya puedo escucharla… No, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que quitarle mi varita y salir de aquí! aunque tenga que sacrificarme en tocarla para buscar mi varita…_

 **El chico vacilo mirando a Violet. Enserio la chica era hermosa. Su piel blanca como marfil y tan suave, sus ojos negros dominantes, los labios carnosos y rosados, y ese cabello negro azabache que combinaba tan bien con su piel, su voz era naturalmente seductora. El aire de elegancia con el que había nacido se resaltaba mas por su altura, sus piernas eran largas y tonificadas…**

 _¡Y fuertes! Muy fuertes… seguro si le tira una patada a alguien cae inconsciente…_

 **De pronto la chica lanzo su camisa y dejo ver su sostén.**

 _¡Alguien sáqueme de aqueeeeeeeeeeeeh! ¡nooo poooooeeeeehhddddooo con estooooooh!_

 _No eres un fácil, no eres un fácil, no eres un fácil… igual tienes que buscar la varita, piensa en esto como una solución para los dos…_

 _¡No! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Sube la mirada, maldito pervertido que a ti te gusta alguien más! Piensa, piensa, relájate y piensa… ¡Piensa con tu cerebro Ted! ¡No puedo! ¡No, si puedes! ¡No enserio no puedo! ¡Ella sabe como provocarmeeeeeeee…!_

 **Violet miro a Ted con cuidado cuando escucho un chillido de dolor del chico, tenía el cabello de color violeta y Violet sonrió satisfecha para ignorarlo y volver a su repartición de besos. Sabía que Ted siempre se hacía del rogar… bueno, algunas veces. Pero cosas como las que estaba haciendo hacían despertar ese lado licántropo que el chico tenía. Pronto caería ante la chica y la acompañaría en su locura hormonal.**

 _Piensa en Victoire, Piensa en Victoire… Uno, dos, Tres, cuatro, cinco… Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña…_

'Anda Lupin…' **la chica le susurro con voz rasposa.** 'Yo se que te mueres por empezar…' **Dijo regándole besitos en la oreja.** 'Nadie se va a enterar Ted…'

 _¡DOS ELEFANTES SE COLUMPIABAN SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAÑA, COMO VEÍAN QUE RESISTIAN FUERON A LLAMAR A OTRO ELEFANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH!_

 **Lo miro, el chico negaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados las mejillas rojas, el color cereza volvió a cabello. Lo que mas le gustaba a Violet de Ted, era su terquedad. Era ese sentimiento de frustración que abordaba a la chica cada vez que lo veía. Esa necesidad de querer cambiarlo, de que hiciera las cosas que ella decía. Era saber que Ted era un reto.**

'¿No?' **Dijo la chica volviendo a tentar. Ted trago saliva y volvió a negar, cantando la canción cada vez mas fuerte en su cabeza.** 'Yo digo que si.' **Acompaño la frase con una risa malvada. De pronto Ted comenzó a sentir que el botón de su pantalón estaba abierto y el sonido de su cierre no ayudaba para nada. El metamorfomago abrió los ojos de golpe y negó tratando de quitar las manos de Violet. La chica rio divertida pero Ted (sonrojado) solo supo que debía de apurarse, insistió con quitarse las piernas, valiéndole lo que creyera la temperamental Violet. Gemía del esfuerzo, del coraje y de la frustración.**

 _Es increíble que te este ganando... Maldigo el día que la toque por primera vez, ¡estúpidas Hormonas! ¡Estúpida pubertad! Estúpida sensualidad que tengo… ¡Lo logre! ¡Una menos!_

'¡No!' **Ted alzo los brazos en señal de victoria pero a mitad de la celebración recibió un golpe en la entrepierna por parte de Violet, solo por hacer que una de sus piernas bajaran, Ted se quejo del dolor y la chica volvió a subir la pierna. Ted apretó sus puños y la miro harto. Ya ni siquiera sentía las caricias y besos de Violet, le empezaron a brotar pecas de colores en las mejillas, en señal de frustración.**

 _¡Ahyyy ya! no es la gran cosa, digo no es la primera vez que lo hacemos. Entre más rápido termine mejor… además ella sigue siendo sexy…_

'Ted…' **La chica le volvía a besar la oreja y Ted solo hizo un sonido de indignación. Violet rio divertida.** '¿alguien está molesto?' **Dijo la chica como si hablara con un cachorrito. Ted la fulmino con la mirada. Violet miro como el cabello de Ted se tornaba rojo, sonrió maravillada sobretodo porque sus dedos estaban enredados en la cabellera de Ted y el contraste del color le encantaba. De la emoción lo beso en la clavícula, ya había despojado a Ted de su camisa.**

 _Esto es deprimente… ¡no pienso hacer nada! Si quiere violarme, ella va a tener que hacer todo el trabajo… ¡estoy harto!_

'Deja de hacerte el difícil Lupin, ambos sabemos que eres más fácil que Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas…' **Violet jugó con su fleco que era rojo y rizado. Ted la miro ofendido.**

 _Yo no soy… no soy… ¡FACIL!_

 _Eso era antes. Un año de locura, y todo el mundo ya cree lo peor de ti. Además ahora mi mente está completamente enfocada en… papá y Victoire… y en qué demonios voy hacer de mi vida… en las cuatro oportunidades que me dio el director…_

'Te ves tan bien cuando haces eso.' **Ted despertó y miro a la chica.**

 _¿Pensar me hace ver bien? Buagh… le debo a Molly un par de barras de chocolate de Hogsmade…_

 **Enserio Ted ya no hacia ningún movimiento y a Violet Parkinson eso la aburrió un poco, no era divertido si Ted no cooperaba. Así que después de un suspiro cansado le quito al chico la corbata de la boca.**

'¿cuál es tu problema Lupin?' **Dijo con fastidio mientras se despeinaba el cabello. Ted la miro y desvío la mirada sin decir una palabra.** '¡Oye!' **Violet volvió a darle una bofetada.**

'¿deja de hacer eso?' **Dijo Ted exasperado. Violet alzo una ceja indiferente.** 'no pienso hacer nada ¿me oíste? Llegaste muy lejos Violet.' **Dijo Ted enojado.** 'pero es obvio que no te interesa, no parece interesarte otra persona que no seas tú.'

'me interesas tú.' **Dijo Violet volviendo a sentir esa necesidad de jugar con Ted.**

'por favor…' **Ted bufo y le quito la mirada de encima. Violet se colgó de nuevo en sus hombros y se le quedo mirando para después dar un suspiro cansado. Ted no hizo sonido alguno. Así se quedaron por un par de minutos; Ted cruzado de brazos, sin camisa, sin varita, su cabello como un nido de aves, los labios hinchados y chupetones en el cuello, sin olvidar los rasguños y moretones que se había hecho mientras forcejeaba con la chica. Violet colgada de Ted, con las piernas todavía apresando al chico, sin túnica, sin camisa, con los labios hinchados y un sonrojo en sus mejillas acompañada de una sonrisa divertida. Los dos en silencio, hasta que Ted rompió el silencio con una de esas preguntas tan desacorde al momento.** '¿Qué es lo que haces para tener estas piernas?' **Le dijo realmente curioso. La chica de Slytherin rió divertida y le dio un beso casto en los labios… apenas detuvo la cabeza de Ted con ambas manos.**

'No puedo decirte, es un secreto de Slytherins.' **Ted bufo decepcionado, mirando con cautela como la chica lo enredaba con sus brazos y apoyaba su rostro en su hombro derecho, sutilmente dio otro suave beso al costado de su cuello, Ted volvió a intentar zafar sus piernas. Violet rio y su abrazo se aferro mas a él.**

 **A Violet Parkinson, si le agradaba Ted. Quizá si hubo una etapa de su vida en la que estuvo enamorada de Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin. Adoraba las ocasiones en las que tenía la oportunidad de llamarlo por su nombre completo. De todos los chicos incorrectos, Ted era el único con el que se animaría a tener una relación formal… pero ella sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar. Porque él no era tipo de chico apropiado para presentar a la familia y vaya que ella no le importaba mucho eso del honor de la familia; por algo le gustaba Ted. Pero sabía que a él sí. Le parecía tan hipócrita, que era mejor dejarlo así: como una diversión. Él era divertido y ella también, claro de una forma mas retorcida, pero al final era diversión. Jamás sabría si alguna vez su tipo de diversiones podría congeniar en algo lindo y eso la entristecía de alguna manera. Todo lo que él pensaba de las personas como ella la entristecía de alguna manera, por algo ya no estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.**

'eres un idiota.' **Le dio la chica por fin bajando sus piernas de él pero todavía abrazándolo.**

'¡Por fin! ¡de seguro tu orgullo de Slytherin esta ardiendo!' **Dijo Ted moviendo sus piernas para destensar los músculos.** 'Ahora dame mi varita…' **Violet parpadeo, de pronto sintió sus ojos llorosos y al segundo dio ese respiro, ese que te dice que vas a llorar. Ted arrugo la frente y la miro de reojo, no podía ver mucho porque la chica escondía su rostro en su cuello.** 'no se te ocurra chantajearme…' **Ted dijo sacudiendo su hombro, Violet trago saliva y mordió su labio.**

 _¿Por qué un persona como yo lo haría, cierto?_

'oye…' **Ted de pronto sintió que estaba mal y escuchar de nuevo ese respiro solo lo hizo repasar lo que había pasado, quería saber si había lastimado en algún punto a la chica.** 'Es increíble que después de lo que me hiciste pasar te pregunte esto: ¿estás bien Violet?' **Dijo Ted en un tono inocente de preocupación.** 'Escucha, estaba muy enojado hace rato y… suelo decir estupideces cuando estoy molesto.'

'Cierra la boca Lupin.' **Dijo Violet y Ted al menos se tranquilizo al escuchar su voz demandante.** 'Solo… necesito un momento.' **Dijo cerrando los ojos y respirando con tranquilidad. Ted asintió y suspiro, de pronto comenzó a mover su rodilla impaciente y la Slytherin solo bufo con fastidio.** 'estas arruinando mi momento.' **Dijo Violet molesta. Ted gruño y metió sus manos a sus bolsillos solo para suspirar cansado. La chica negó probando la razón del porque ya no estaba enamorada de él.** 'Largo de aquí Lupin…' **la chica lo libero dando un paso atrás. Ted respiro con alivio y la chica se dio la media vuelta dando ese respiro de llanto.**

'Oye… pfff… ¿enserio crees que puedo irme escuchándote así? Solo mira mi… ¿Dónde está mi túnica?' **Y ahí estaba esa otra parte. Solo en Hufflepuff podías encontrar ese tipo de actitudes y a Violet le gustaba, le gustaba escuchar esa preocupación maquillada.**

'estúpidos Hufflepuffs…' **Dijo Violet de espaldas poniéndose la camisa.** 'No tienes por qué preocuparte, yo no soy una de tus noviecitas retrasadas.' **Dijo en un tono helado. Ted arrugo la frente, ofendido y decidió dejarlo por la paz.**

 _De seguro esta en sus días…_

'tú nunca serias mi novia Violet, dalo por seguro…' **La chica comenzó a llorar y Ted abrió los ojos temiendo que él fuera el culpable.** 'Oye…' **se acerco para ver que tenia.** 'Es broma…' **Dijo nervioso al ver las lagrimas de Violet.** 'no llores…' **Le volvió a decir sin saber qué hacer, así que solo hablaba y hablaba, era lo que hacía cuando estaba nervioso.** 'la regla solo dura una semana y no eres la única yo—no, yo no. Gracias a Merlin…' **Violet lloro con mas fuerza.** 'Me refiero a que no tienes porque llorar ¿quieres un chocolate?' **Busco su túnica para guardar su carga diaria de chocolate, pero el llanto de Violet lo hacía ponerse nervioso.** 'Espera… aquí está! No llores Violet… no llores, porque si tu lloras entonces significa que todo esto esta jodido…' **Violet se tapo la cara chillando con más dolor. Ted arrugo la frente y le tomo de las manos para quitarlas de su rostro, pero se detuvo; quien sabe si eso era una buena idea.** 'Porque tú eres siempre la fuerte Violet, tú eres la que piensa y está en control y yo soy el idiota ¿recuerdas?'

'eres un idiotaaaahhh…' **Dijo la chica arrebatándole el chocolate. Ted arrugo la frente, confundido.**

'¡si! pero deja de llorar… porque… yo… voy a llorar también.' **Negó con la cabeza, eso había sido estúpido pero es que ya no sabía qué hacer.**

 _¡Ya tiene el maldito chocolate! ¡Que termine esto!_

'No es cierto…' **Dijo la Slytherin con una voz infantil, lanzándole la envoltura en la cara. Ted asintió.**

'Si es cierto.' **Dijo Ted apurado.** 'Mira mi cabello, estoy triste…' **Violet levanto la mirada y vio el cabello rubio pálido de Ted.** '¿ves?' **La chica sintió cosquillas en el estomago.** 'deja de llorar Violet, no quieres que llegue al gris.' **Dijo el chico quitando sus manos del rostro. La chica asintió todavía con las mejillas mojadas de lagrimas, trato de controlar su respiración.** 'eso es... tranquila.' **Ted le dijo quitándole las lagrimas de aquellas sonrojadas mejillas.** 'Eres una Parkinson, no puedes llorar por tonterías de plebeyos…' **Violet suspiro y rio irónica.**

'Teddy…'

'¿ehmm…?' **Ted dijo mientras seguía quitando sus lagrimas, no hacían contacto visual, pero ella no dejaba de mirarlo. Ted solo se enfocaba a que las mejillas no estuvieran mojadas, hasta que reacciono con quien hablaba…** 'Oye, ¿me dijiste Teddy?' **Violet lo miro enfadada.** 'Perdón… continua.'

'quería preguntarte algo…

'dime.' **Ted dijo dejando caer los hombros. La chica suspiro mirando su cabello cambiar al castaño claro casual.**

'¿Qué harías si te dijera que te quier…?' **Las puertas del armario se abrieron…**

'Mi hijo me necesita, Peter…' **Ted abrió los ojos reconociendo esa voz, estaba ahí: sin camisa, sin varita, con su rostro normal y con una chica que tenía una fijación con su APELLIDO.**

 _Reacciona. Usa tu cerebro…_

 **Ted miro a James este estaba mirando a Peter. Pero Peter, Peter lo miraba a él…**

'¿Remus?' **Ted abrió los ojos, en una milésima de segundo James iba a voltear y todo se iba arruinar. Lo iban a cuestionar hasta forzarlo a decirles todo, todo lo que él sabia y se lo dirían a su padre y su padre sabría que él era su hijo. ¡Y no! Ted odio esa idea. Él quería decírselo, él quería ver ese brillo en sus ojos cuando supiera que tenía un hijo que lo adoraba al igual que la esposa que tuvo. Él quería hacerlo y no iba a permitir que Peter lo arruinara.**

 **Tenía una milésima de segundo, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, todavía tenía oportunidad, James no había visto nada aun. Tomo a Violet de la cintura y la beso ocultando su rostro.**

'¿Remus? ¿de qué hablas Colag…'

'Wally…' **James le recordó a Sirius mirando a la pareja besándose apasionadamente.** 'Estamos frente a desconocidos…' **Le susurro. Sirius rodo los ojos.**

'es Remus.' **Peter señalo al par de chicos que se besaban como si no hubiera mañana. Sirius alzo una ceja y rio incrédulo.**

'buagh… volvió al vicio de los armarios.' **Sirius miro a Peter mostrándole lo imposible.** '¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?'

'¡No, enserio es Remus!' **Sirius y James miraron a Peter incrédulo.** '¡Yo lo vi!' **Peter señalo al chico que parecía tragarse a la chica, que de repente volvió a subir sus piernas y él las tomo asegurándolas. Sirius bufo y rio imaginándose a Remus haciendo eso; era prácticamente imposible.**

'si claro, es Remus.' **James bufo con sarcasmo ¬¬**

'Cierra la puerta antes de que llegue el niño.' **Sirius le dijo a James que solo sonrió mirando a la pareja.** 'Hey solo recuerden que hay fila aquí.'

'Cierren la maldita puerta, idiotas.' **Violet agito su varita y las puertas se cerraron.**

'Genial…' **James dijo apático.** 'No tenemos las escobas…'

'ohh pero hicimos a una pareja feliz.' **Sirius palmo su hombro.** 'Remus…' **Sirius bufo mirando a Peter.** 'creo que el viaje empieza hacer estragos en ti…' **Peter negó volteando al armario, él lo había visto. Estaba seguro que era él…**

 _Aunque… bueno Remus se quedo en el cuarto, estaba herido. Tal vez tienen razón…_

'tenemos que llevarte con Ravee, seguro algo le pasa a tu cerebro…' **James asintió.**

'el día que vea a Remus hacer eso…' **James sonrió picaron.** 'Lo hacemos día festivo.'

 **Ted afino su oído, cuando escucho los pasos lejos se separo de golpe de Violet quien se quedo algo confundida por el movimiento brusco del metamorfomago.**

'¿Ahora qué?' **Violet le reclamo molesta.** 'estábamos a mitad de algo, no puedes solo…'

'¡eso estuvo increíble!' **Ted dijo sonriente y Violet sonrió halagada.** 'Ahora tengo que irme.' **Violet arrugo la frente ¿le estaba tomando el pelo?** 'Eres la mejor Violet.' **El chico abrocho sus pantalones emocionado, Violet solamente lo miraba perpleja.**

'¿Qué crees que haces?' **Violet le dijo con una varita lista para hechizarlo. Ted la miro y se la quito intrépido. Violet lo miro ofendida.** '¡Lupin! No puedes, solamente dejarme así, estábamos a punto de…'

'si alguna vez necesitas algo, lo que sea Violet.' **Ted la interrumpió hablándole muy enserio pero concierta chispa de alegría en la mirada.** 'puedes contar conmigo.' **Violet lo miraba entre molesta, frustrada y algo deleitada por la actitud del chico.** 'Eres la mejor Violet, te besaría ahora mismo pero sé que me matarías.'

'Seeeh.' **Dijo la chica tensa de los hombros. Ted sonrió fresco y la chica sintió de nuevo ese calor en su estomago que le pedía a gritos que le lanzara un** _ **Crucio**_ **.** 'largo. Ahora.' **Ted asintió entre queriendo abrazarla y no. Finalmente Ted abrió el armario sonriente, sintiéndose vencedor de este mini reto contra los merodeadores. Los había engañado.**

'Teddy: Uno. Idiotas: Cero.' **Dijo el metamorfomago sonriente. Para después meditar la razón por la que los merodeadores estaban fuera…** 'Ahyy no.' **Dijo Ted tenso.** '¿Qué es lo que hacían aquí? Oh no… ¡James!' **Se volteo instintivamente para encontrar respuestas, en el momento que miro al armario recibió un puñetazo en la quijada. El rostro le cambio al instante.**

'Idiotas: Cero. Imbécil: Uno. Parkinson: Tres.' **Violet se puso la túnica y lo dejo tirado. Ted sobo su quijada sacudiendo su cabeza para volver a ser el Ted Lupin de siempre. Miro a la chica caminar por el pasillo, sin duda había un aura de peligro alrededor de ella.**

'¡tienes que darme crédito por lo del armario! ¡Evite que me violaras!' **de repente un rayo blanco lo mando de vuelta al suelo.**

'Nota mental: solo pelear al hermano.' **Dijo Ted sobándose del golpe.**

'¿Teddy?' **Ted hizo un sonido cansado, enserio que comenzaba a odiar su nombre.**

'Edward está bien…' **Dijo algo malhumorado sin ver de quien se trataba.** 'Oh… Hola Alice.' **Dijo el chico sonriendo. Alice sonrió al ver su sonrisa.** '¿Qué…?' **Pero Alice no espero a que terminara y corrió a sentarse con él en el suelo. Ted se hizo un poco hacia atrás.**

'¿Qué haces aquí?' **Dijo la chica acercándosele. Ted se despeino nervioso. No quería repetir lo de hace rato y Alice miraba peligrosamente ese armario.**

'Yo ya me iba…' **Dijo Ted señalando el camino por donde se había ido Violet.**

'Ehmmm que pena Teddy.' **Dijo Alice haciendo una voz triste.** 'hace un rato que no nos vemos…'

'es que las clases y lo de Premio Anual… si, claro.' **Trato que su mentira sonara muy convencida.**

'Si, lo entiendo.' **Alice jugó con su cabello.** 'Pero necesitas de vez en cuando descansar Teddy…'

'Edward.' **Ted le sonrió encogiéndose en sus hombros y alejándose una vez mas, Alice asintió y se acerco de nuevo. Ted suspiro cansado.**

'por eso pensaba que…' **Alice se hizo hacia atrás y agacho la mirada sonrojada. Ted la miro confundido.**

'Alice… ¿estas…'

'¿quieres ir a Hogsmade conmigo?' **Dijo la chica rápido como si se tratara de un trabalenguas. Lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y con las mejillas rojas casi como un jitomate. Ted estaba inmóvil…**

 _Analiza las cosas por un segundo cumulo de decisiones mal tomadas. No es que no quieras salir con ella, ella es genial. Es Alice, se conocen desde pequeños y si sales con ella solo sería como amigos… aunque invada tu espacio personal como nadie… bueno nadie supera a Parkinson._

'Alice…' **Alice agacho la mirada cuando escucho el tono de disculpa de Ted.**

'iras con alguien…' **Dijo la chica con tristeza y asintió levantándose del suelo.** 'Está bien… yo solo… lo decía porque te ves muy cansado… pero qué bueno que saldrás con alguien…'

'no, no ire con nadie…' **Alice entonces asintió deprimida.**

'Entonces solo no quieres ir conmigo…'

 _¿Por qué Merlín tienen que ser tan complicadas? ¡No he dicho eso!_

'No es eso!' **Ted dijo de inmediato.** '¡Me encantaría salir contigo!' **Las esperanzas de Alice Longbottom renacieron de las cenizas y una vez mas mostro su sonrisa.** 'Pero por ahora tengo que hacer algo aquí en el castillo…'

'¿es de lo que habla James?' **Ted abrió los ojos asustado. Alice se volvió a sentar junto con él en el suelo.** '¿necesitas ayuda Teddy? Yo puedo ayudarte…'

'¿Qué…' **Ted sonrió tratando de ocultar esos nervios. Su expresión corporal por obvias razones se exageraba.** '…exactamente que te dijo James?' **Alice suspiro encantada.** 'Alice…' **La llamo. Alice acudió su cabeza y avergonzada trato de enmendar lo ridícula que seguro se había visto.**

'pues no mucho, solo dice que estas en una misión super secreta…'

' _Voy a matarlo, Voy a matarlo, VOY A MATARLO_

 **Ted sonrió como si se tratara de una amena charla. Pero su cabello se tornaba naranja.**

'¿Todo bien?' **Dijo Alice mirando su cabello y como se volvía mas rojizo con cada segundo. Ted asintió.**

'Alice. ¿Hablamos luego? Ahora tengo que ir…' **Señalo un lugar al azar. Alice asintió y Ted se levanto de inmediato.** 'Déjame ayudarte…' **Alice sonrió y apretó sus manos, Ted sonrió algo irritado no por ese apretón de Alice—ese apretón lo ponía algo incomodo—sino por qué no podía creer que James Sirius…**

 _¡No pueda cerrar la boca!_

 **Cuando ambos se levantaron una corbata cayo de entre la túnica de Ted.**

'espera se te cayo…' **Alice levanto el pedazo de tela pero Ted no lo notó porque se hallaba pensando en diferentes formas de torturar a James Sirius.** '…esto.' **Dijo Alice mirando la corbata color esmeralda.** 'Ted.' **Se la mostro, el chico asintió sin darle importancia.** '¿Qué haces con una corbata de Slytherin?'

'Es de Violet, seguro no se la alcanzo a poner…' **Alice alzo ambas cejas. De pronto miro al chico de pies a cabeza…**

'ehmm… ¿Violet Parkinson? ¿esa Violet?' **Ted asintió abrochándose acomodándose el uniforme. Alice arrugo la frente con tristeza cuando vio lo que parecía un chupetón en el cuello de Ted.** 'Oh…' **Dijo la chica cabizbaja.** 'no sabía que tú y ella…'

'a veces… te veo luego Alice.' **Dijo Ted rápido dándose la media vuelta directo a la torre de Gryffindor.**

'Seh… Te veo luego.' **Dijo Alice despidiéndose en un suspiro largo. Mirando como la túnica del chico se columpiaba a su paso.** 'Violet Parkinson… genial.' **Dijo la chica de Gryffindor como si se tratara de algo difícil.**

'¿Lista Alice?' **Roxanne cargaba un par de libros. Alice asintió sin ganas.** '¿Qué paso? Te dejo un minuto y te conviertes en Gugo…' **Roxanne rio y Alice alzo una ceja sin entender.** 'la tortuga de Albus; pobre tortuga parece no querer vivir cuando esta junto a James…'

'Y no la culpo.' **Ambas chicas rieron.**

 **OOoOO**

'Vi…'

'NO FRANK! ESCUCHAME…' **Frank suspiro cansado al escuchar la voz de Victoire desesperadamente por ser escuchada.**

'Creo que ya empezó mi clase de adivinación…' **Frank señalo las escaleras. Victoire las miro y luego miro a Frank.**

'Cierto… yo también tengo que ir a clases' **Dijo la rubia poniendo un dedo en sus labios pensativa. Frank se levanto para guiarla, Victoire lo siguió y a mitad del escalón se detuvo.** '¿tú lo conoces?' **Frank suspiro.** 'Eso es un si. Porque yo no lo conozco Frank, pero ahora resulta que todo mundo habla de él.'

'nadie habla de él…' **Frank dijo cansado.** 'Vi, enserio se hace tarde.'

'es que… ¡hizo que funcionara nuestro plan! ¿no estás molesto? ¡Yo estoy molesta Frank!' **Victoire dijo indignada.** 'digo que de especial ha de tener… ¡yo soy linda! ¡Soy mas linda! ¿cierto?' **Frank la miro de pies a cabeza y solo termino bajando la mirada y despeinándose nervioso.**

'seeh… digo—supongo…' **Victoire alzo una ceja inconforme.** 'si.' **Frank dijo rápido y subió las escaleras.**

'gracias.' **Dijo Victoire satisfecha y lo siguió.** 'Escucha Frank…'

'Lo hago…' **Dijo el chico de Hufflepuff agotado.** '…aunque no lo quiera.' **Victoire lo miro con antipatía.**

'Ted va a entrar al equipo de Hufflepuff este año.'

'Va hacer pruebas Vi…'

'va entrar estoy segura.' **Frank la miro de reojo y sonrió. Era lindo ver a Victoire hablar tan segura sobre Ted.**

'eso es lindo.' **Dijo el Hufflepuff inconsciente. Victoire lo miro de reojo con esa cara inocente y Frank se dio cuenta de sus palabras poniéndose rojo de la cara.** 'me refiero a que deberías de decírselo a él. Tal vez le guste escucharlo de ti…'

'si es que no se la pasa siguiendo a Lorcan…' **Victoire dijo con los brazos cruzada.**

'Escucha Vi…' **Frank dijo incomodo.** 'Honestamente…' **Vacilo, sabía que había algo de riesgo con sus siguientes declaraciones.** 'no creo que a Ted le guste Lorcan.' **Victoire lo miro boquiabierta.**

'Es que tú no lo viste…' **Victoire dijo mientras se aferraba de la correa de su mochila.** 'se lanzo por él. No se lo pensó dos veces.' **Había algo de envidia en su voz.**

'pues si pero… ¿no has pensado en que enserio solo sea su amigo?' **Dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos… solo por un instante porque el azul de los ojos de Victoire era tan intenso que lo hacia titubear.**

'yo conozco a los amigos de Ted…' **Frank hizo un ademán dándole paso a la duda.**

'¿Quiénes eran los tipos que lo ayudaron?' **Frank pregunto inocente y Victoire arrugo la frente con tristeza.**

'Sus amigos…' **Dijo en un puchero.** '¿Qué está pasando?' **Dijo la rubia con tristeza.** 'me está sacando de su vida…'

'no.' **Frank le dijo rápido, comenzó a oler a drama en el ambiente.** 'seguro son amigos nuevos…'

'y yo no los conozco.' **Dijo Victoire cruzándose de brazos.** 'si ni siquiera conozco a sus amigos… ¿Cómo quieres que no piense eso de Lorcan y él?'

'escucha eso es muuuuy diferente.' **Frank dijo entre risas, risas nerviosas. Victoire alzo una ceja pidiendo explicación.** 'Ehmm…' **Frank trago saliva nervioso, lo había dicho porque él estaba seguro que Ted no era gay. Sabia de todas sus aventuras amorosas. Le había tocado un par de ocasiones ver al chico manosearse con alguna chica del colegio en la fogata de la sala común de Hufflepuff, cancelo sus lecturas nocturnas después de eso. Recordó todas las cartas que le enviaban a su mesa a la hora del correo. Solo le bastaba sonreír de lado y tronar la boca para que el Longbottom entendiera lo que pasaba. Sin olvidar de todas las citas que hacia a Hogsmade, una vez Ted le pidió que se quedara con una chica para ir a ver a otra. Ted no podía ser gay. Él estaba seguro de eso. De lo que no estaba seguro es si Victoire tuviera noción de todo esto.**

'Frank…' **Victoire trono los dedos frente a él. El chico despertó y siguió caminando.** 'Oye, no contestaste.' **Frank suspiro.**

 _¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mi?_

'¿de qué hablábamos?' **La inteligente Ravenclaw lo miro calculadora, sabía que quería cambiar el tema.**

'¿Por qué crees que estoy exagerando?' **La chica fue directa. Frank hizo un chillido de dolor. No quería ser él quien le rompiera el corazón a Victoire con la curda verdad.**

'No diría que estas exagerando Victoire… solo creo que Ted no es gay. Digo ya ha tenido novia ¿no?' **Victoire bufo pensando en Kai Chang.**

'pero es que Lorcan lo confundió.'

'Victoire… no puedes solo…' **Frank no encontraba las palabras.** 'confundirte.'

'¡por supuesto que sí! ¿Quién no se enternece de alguien tan vulnerable? y conociendo a Ted como lo conozco, él se cautiva por cualquier alma en peligro si te ve llorar corre abrazarte y preguntarte hasta el cansancio si "estas bien", se puede echar la culpa si es necesario, solo para que te encuentres bien.' **Victoire lo dijo con la experiencia presente. De pequeña a ella no le agradaba Ted, lo envidiaba. Porque bueno siempre tuvo aire de niña consentida y tener que compartir toda la atención con alguien a quien no parecía importarle y aun así recibía a veces más atención que ella, la enfadaba. Hasta el día en que Ted la vio llorar, la vio llorar por el mismo sentimiento de envidia. Los adultos le preguntaron la razón de su llanto y cuando ella escucho la pregunta, le pareció una tontería y ahora le daba pena admitirlo. Fue Ted quien se echo la culpa, dijo que la había golpeado. Ted se llevo una "regañada" por parte de Harry y otra REGAÑADA por su abuela (abuela Black) pero al irse de la casa, Ted se acerco a ella y le sonrió dándole un abrazo. Era imposible que no le cayera bien después de eso.** 'es tan lindo.' **Dijo la chica como si lo quisiera abrazar.**

'si, pero de eso a que te guste.' **Frank la regreso a la tierra.** 'Tal vez deberías solo de preguntárselo…' **Victoire se detuvo en seco y se puso roja de las mejillas.** '¿Ahora qué?'

'no puedo.' **Frank arrugo la frente confundido, hace un rato parecía hablar de Ted como si se tratase de ella misma. Victoire seguro leyó los pensamientos de Frank porque suspiro frustrada.** 'No puedo afrentarlo aun…' **Dijo estirando sus manos llenas de ese sentimiento de impotencia.** 'es que… si supieras! Yo tengo pruebas Frank!' **Dio la rubia cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Frank alzo una ceja y abrió los ojos.**

'¿De Ted?' **El chico de Hufflepuff negó y Victoire lo miro aun roja, ya no sabía si de la pena o del coraje.** '¿¡Noooooooh!? ¿lo viste con Lorcan?'

'¡Sh!' **Victoire lo callo y subió las escaleras a pisotones. Frank la siguió exigiendo el fruto de esas horas de habladuría.** 'si, si…' **Frank negó sorprendido incluso se llevo una mano a la boca.**

'Maldito Ravenclaw…' **Dijo sorprendido. Ted enserio estaba en un puesto inamovible de Casanova. Victoire asintió junto con el Hufflepuff.** '¿y qué hacían?' **Frank volvió intrigado pero una mirada asesina de Victoire lo detuvo.**

'gemidos, sonidos raros y suplicas…' **La chica se sacudió sintiendo escalofríos revueltos con asco.** 'no quiero recordarlo.'

'Ted tuvo que estar encima…' **Frank dijo como si se tratara de una apuesta pero Victoire lo golpeo.** 'digo, que horrible. Eso estuvo… mal. Bastardo… Lorcan.'

'ERES EL PEOR CONSEJERO EN TODO EL MUNDO MAGICO!' **Victoire lo tomo del brazo para caminar hacia adivinación.** 'Tenemos que encontrar a ese cabeza de chorlito y dejarle bien claro que deje de hacerse la doncella en peligro con mi Ted y si se resiste, yo misma lo mand… woah…' **Frank ayudo a Victoire que estuvo a punto de caer.** 'estoy bien…' **Dijo la rubia componiéndose del empujón.**

'Oye, ten mas cuidado.' **Frank dijo en un tono protector.**

'yo…' **Una vocecita quebrada se detuvo.** 'perdón.' **Dijo cohibido y sintiéndose completamente culpable. Victoire lo miro con pena y negó acercándosele.**

'awwww tranquilo, yo iba distraída… supongo que me lo merezco por mandar tanto odio a una persona…' **La rubia rio.** '¿Tú estás bien?' **El chico negó apretándose los dedos de la mano. La túnica desacomodada, el cabello despeinado y los ojos llorosos que solo hacían que se vieran enormes, mas enormes de lo que eran. Era como un pequeño conejito asustado incluso se limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano luciendo completamente vulnerable.**

'Tal vez deberíamos de continuar Victoire…' **Frank la jalo despacio. Victoire negó y con la mirada le pidió que esperara. Frank solo hizo un chillido incomodo.**

'¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería?' **Victoire puso su sonrisa más linda, su sonrisa número 7 para cautivar rostros desconfiados pero al parecer no cautivo a nadie esta vez.** 'siempre funciona…' **Dijo la chica consternada.**

'solo quiero ir con mi hermano.' **Dijo el chico en un puchero tapándose el rostro con dolor. Victoire sintió su corazón apachurrado y miro con ternura al chico.** 'Perdón, solo soy un estorbo…' **Dijo rapido evadiéndolos y bajando a tropezones por la escalera. Victoire camino hacia el barandal.**

'no digas eso…' **Pero el chico se perdió de vista.** 'oye… ¿viste eso?' **Victoire dijo con tristeza.** 'me dieron unas tremendas ganas de abrazarlo.'

'Pues ahora entenderás a Ted.' **Dijo Frank entre risas, Victoire lo volteo a ver sin entender.** 'Ese era Lorcan…' **Victoire abrió los ojos.**

'¿Lor… Lorcan?' **La rubia se trabo, de pronto sintió la boca seca y un frio helado recorriéndole la espalda pero incoherentemente un calor liquido se comenzaba a formar en la boca del estomago.** '¿él? Arghhhhhh!' **Hizo un berrinche.** '¡No es posible enserio es adorable!'

'Scamander. Lorcan Scamander en persona.' **Frank le dijo asintiendo. Victoire abrió la boca ofendida y miro de nuevo hacia donde Lorcan había desaparecido.**

'es increíblemente… ¡arghhh! Vaya tonta, debiste de atraparlo Victoire!' **Frank negó.**

'¿Para qué? ¿golpearlo? No sé tú, pero mi corazón se apachurro cuando dijo que era un estorbo…' **Victoire vacilo aceptando esa empatía que el niño radiaba.**

'Pero yo sigo siendo más linda… ¿verdad?' **Victoire alzo una ceja hacia Frank rogando por un si.**

'Por supuesto Weasley.' **Dijo el chico palmeando su hombro y llevándola al aula.**

'Es bueno.' **Victoire acepto el talento nato del Scamander. Frank suspiro y no tuvo remedio mas que aceptarlo.** 'Tengo otra idea Frank…'

'Por favor…'

 **OOoOO**

 **Fred miro confundido a Louis, después miro a James ambos lucían deprimentes, sintió un remolino en su estomago.**

'¡Esto no está bien!' **Fred alzo los brazos. James sonrió divertido y Louis parpadeo despertando.** 'Espérenme aquí.' **Dijo descendiendo.**

'¿Adónde vas? ¡No me dejes tu también!' **James le dijo desde arriba. Fred se volteo y señalo a Louis.**

'¡no dejes que se vaya de aquí!' **Louis se señalo así mismo y luego a James. James alzo una ceja sabía que podía con Louis, la estatura y fuerza era notoria (según él) eso no era un problema. Pero aun así se quedaría solo para ver con qué cosa le saldría su primo favorito.**

'¿Pero a dónde vas? Necesito una pista!'

'¡Es una sorpresa Potter! Es la solución para todo esto!' **Fred sonrió con esa sonrisa traviesa. James se despeino y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la condición de su primo.**

'¡Oye!' **Fred se volteo a ver a su primo y le pregunto que quería con una mueva graciosa. James rio y asintió.** 'que valga la pena.'

'¡Eres un exigente! ¡Ni siquiera yo sé si valga la pena Potter!' **Fred le grito para volar hacia la torre de Gryffindor. James lo miro y sonrió, esperando que Fred encontrara algo bueno para su entrenamiento.**

 _Ojalá traiga a Ted…_

'Y bien…' **Louis llego a lado de James.** '¿quieres practicar?' **Dijo el rubio pero estuvo a punto der resbalar de su escoba, James tuvo que ayudarlo a que se mantuviera en equilibrio.** 'Lo siento, puedo hacerlo mejor. Enserio puedo practicar contigo.' **James despeino a su primo.** '¿Eso qué significa?' **Dijo el rubio mirando curioso a James que solo le sonreía agradecido.**

'Louis tu y yo vamos a practicar. Necesitamos prepararte para cuando sea capitán del equipo.' **Louis salto emocionado… James tuvo que volar a rescatarlo de la caída.**

'Eso es Louis.' **James miraba concentrado a Louis que volaba por primera vez en toda la tarde en línea recta.** 'Recuerda no encorvarte… y relaja los hombros.' **Le dijo al rubio que se mantenía tenso de pies a cabeza.**

'¡James lo estoy haciendo!' **Dijo Louis sin quitar la mirada al frente.** 'seguro que ayuda mucho tener como mamá a una cazadora profesional.' **James se acerco con su propia escoba y asintió apoyándose un poco de espaldas.**

'papá tambien era bueno y el abuelo… pff ni se diga.' **Louis lo miro perplejo y por esa distracción tambaleo.** 'Tranquilo primo, nada de eso importa si no practicas.' **Dijo James deteniéndolo.** 'ahora… ¿Dónde se metió Fred? Me estoy retardando…' **Dijo mirando el cielo azul.**

'¿Qué sucede?' **James suspiro frustrado y golpeo el mango de su (la) Saeta de Fuego.** 'tranquilo, se que puedo mejorar…' **Louis le dijo, pero James negó.**

'No es eso Louis. Ted debería de estar aquí con nosotros practicando…' **Miro sus manos y el mango de la escoba.**

'Pues si, pero ya sabes, tiene cosas que hacer…' **Louis prefería eso a que estuvieran Victoire y Ted juntitos como la habían pasado casi todo el verano. Louis apreciaba a Ted, era divertido y ocurrente, un gran amigo de la familia, pero cuando se trataba de su hermana… Ted solo era un peligro ante los ojos de Louis. No quería que Victoire terminara con el corazón roto, ni con lagrimas en los ojos. Eso le partia el corazón y él como único hermano, "tenía" la "responsabilidad" de cuidar a sus hermanas…**

 _Bueno a Victoire… Dominique me golpearía…_

'Mejor que se ocupe de ellas…' **Dijo en un tono amenazante.** 'James… tú…' **Le sorprendió que su primo no le dijera nada sobre Ted, pero al levantar la mirada miro a un James nervioso. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.** 'Crees que no vas a lograrlo.' **No se la creía. James abrió los ojos y negó ocultando sus pensamientos. Louis se quedo boquiabierto.** 'enserio crees que no podrás.' **James negó de nuevo.**

'no es eso…' **James dijo indefenso, preguntándose porque Ted no estaba ahí.** 'es solo que… no hemos practicado mucho. No me gusta ir así… ellos seguro llevan practicando mas y… no quiero avergonzarme frente a todos… Dominique seguro va a estar ahí… se va a burlar de mi… ya la conoces.' **Louis asintió lamentándose por su primo.**

'pero James eres muy bueno.' **Fred continuó entendiéndolo.** 'que ellos sean mayores que tú y que ya hayan tenido oportunidad y experiencia en pruebas para el quipo no tiene que ver nada.' **James alzo un ceja.**

'Si tratas de ayudar, no está funcionando.' **Dijo James recargándose de nuevo en el mango de la escoba.**

'Bueno pues si te sientes inseguro ¿por qué no entrenas?' **Dijo el rubio. James lo miro ¿enserio estaba preguntando eso?**

'no es lo mismo… no te ofendas Louis, tú eres genial pero necesitamos a alguien que nos corrija en lo que no estamos haciendo bien! un experto.' **Louis parpadeo analizando esas palabras.** 'y él único experto que nos quiere ayudar esta perdido… o seguramente siendo regañado. ¡Arghhh! Todo por culpa de esos tipos!' **grito al cielo molesto.**

'¿hablas de los amigos de Lunático?' **El rubio pregunto tratando de equilibrar su vuelo. James asintió.**

'aun no estoy muy seguro que sean sus amigos… Peter si pero…' **Se refirió a los otros dos.** 'Y Jerry y Walburg son verdaderamente un horror, no creo que nadie pueda aguantarlos. Además pff!' **se puso tenso de los hombros.** '¡es por su culpa por la que Ted no esté aquí! si no tuviera que preocuparse de ellos seguro tendría tiempo para mí!' **pego su puño en su pecho señalándose así mismo.** 'deberían de hacer algo útil pero solo lo arruinan todo…' **Louis sonrió mandando bendiciones a esos tipos que mantenían alejado a Ted de su hermana.** 'Aquí ya empieza a sentirse el calor… y va hacer el doble. Además ¿Dónde esta Fred? Dijo que iba a conseguri algo que nos ayudara pero… ¡Alice!' **James localizo a la chica de Gryffindor que se encontraba todavía junto a Roxanne Weasley.** 'Louis espera aquí ¿si?' **Dijo James apresurado y bajo a toda velocidad hacia ambas chicas.** '¡Bu!' **Alice dio un salto. Roxanne solo rio y saludo a su primito.**

'¿no tienes clases o algo así?' **Roxanne dijo amable. James bufo desinteresado despeinándose el cabello.**

'Estoy enseñándole a Louis como volar…' **Dijo señalando al rubio que se encontraba un par de metros mas arriba. Roxanne miro al rubio con preocupación.**

'No deberías dejarlo solo James… recuerda que es algo torpe.' **Pero James solo asintió mirando soñador a la chica con el cabello purpura que solo parecía tensarse más de la cara.**

'¿Se te perdió algo Potter?' **Dijo Alice entre dientes sin tomarse la molestia de mirarlo. James negó suspirando.** 'entonces quita esa cara de babosa en baño de sales y largo de aquí…' **Dijo la chica resoplando de coraje.**

'Preciosa.' **Dijo el chico de cabello despeinado.** 'estuve pensando…' **Alice lo miro maravillada, obviamente tratando de molestarlo pero James solo rio al ver sus ojos con mayor claridad.** 'wow… me refiero a que…' **A Roxanne le pareció tan tierno ver las mejillas rojas de James. Miro de reojo a Alice; no tenía idea del control que podía tener sobre James y era mejor no decirlo.** 'tú vas hacer pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch ¿verdad?' **Dijo el chico con una sonrisa "cautivadora"**

'¿Qué haces? Deja de mirarme así.' **James arrugo la frente comenzaba a desesperarse.** 'escucha Potter…'

'¡solo quiero practicar con alguien! Ted está ocupado.' **Dijo el chico como no haciéndose del rogar. Alice lo miro analíticamente y negó.**

'Lo siento, pero este fin iré a Hogsmade…'

'pero son más importante las pruebas ¡son la próxima semana!' **Alice dejo caer sus hombros, al parecer no eran taaaaaaan importantes para ellas como para James.** '¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué no quieres entrar al equipo?'

'James tengo una idea…' **Roxanne dijo mirando al cielo con preocupación.** '¿Qué tal si sigues tu punto en el suelo y me prestas tu escoba? Louis empieza a tambalearse.' **James se iba a negar, nadie tocaba su (la) Saeta de Fuego pero vio esto como una oportunidad para quedarse a solas con Alice.**

'No Roxanne, mejor que él vaya y…'

'es toda tuya.' **Dijo el chico dando un brinco y entregándosela a la morena Weasley. Alice arrugo la frente y miro al chico con desprecio.**

'No te vayas sin mí, Alice.' **Dijo la morena subiéndose a la escoba, Alice la miro con injusticia. Mientras que James sonrió al ver que su prima le había guiñado el ojo. ¿Le estaba ayudando?**

'Pero Rox…'

'Entonces…'

'voy a Hogsmade Potter ya te lo dije. Y no entrenaría contigo si me quedara, eres un fastidio.' **James bufo con molestia.**

'No hables como Dominique.' **Le dijo con los puños cerrados. La chica lo miro de reojo ofendida.** 'Quieres hablar como ella pero yo se que…'

'tú no sabes nada de mí. Y yo no hablo como Dominique. Las dos somos amigas ¿de acuerdo? Es obvio que se nos peguen algunas palabras.' **James negó seguro de lo que había dicho.** 'además yo no tengo que darte ninguna explicación. Dije que no.' **Alice lo evadió y miro el cielo, Roxanne trataba de mantener a Louis en la escoba.** '¿Qué le hiciste a ese pobre niño?' **Louis estaba con medio cuerpo fuera de la escoba.**

'Alice.' **James dijo en un tono de voz firme.** 'no voy a rogarte toda la vida.' **Le dijo el niño con una voz sorprendentemente seria. Incluso Alice se sorprendió de su tono tan maduro, fue tanta su sorpresa que bajo la mirada para corroborar que era él.**

'¿perdón?' **Dijo la chica alzando ambas cejas.** 'yo no quiero que me ruegues. De hecho seria genial que dejaras de hacerlo.'

'tienes que ser objetiva, nadie va a quererte como yo.' **Alice arrugo la frente.**

'explícate NIÑO.'

'A los chicos les gustas porque eres una copia de Dominique—tu eres más hermosa, claro—pero por eso te invitan a Hogsmade, porque esperan que seas como Dominique…'

'¿estás diciendo que nadie me quiere? ¿qué no soy atractiva?' **Alice había puesto ambas manos en la cintura y se había acercado a él furiosa, pero extrañamente a James le sonrojo esa furia que desprendía en sus movimientos.** 'Potter te estoy hablando.'

'¡por supuesto que eres hermosa! Merlín eres preciosa.' **Alice alzo su ceja volviendo a su punto.** 'Pero ellos no lo ven como yo.'

'Claro que no lo ven como tú, niño precoz.' **Dijo la chica volviendo a quitar la mirada del pequeño de primero.**

'¿Por qué no te gusto?' **Alice suspiro cansada.**

'creí que ya no ibas a rogarme…' **Dijo la chica mirando al cielo. Roxanne ayudaba al rubio Weasley a bajar de la escoba.** 'a mí me gusta alguien más…'

'A Ted no le gustas y no le vas a gustar nunca…' **Alice se sonrojo y lo miro con pena.**

'¿ah sí? ¿y solo porque tu lo dices?'

'él es mi hermano. No querrá salir contigo si le digo que me gustas.' **Alice abrió la boca ofendida y algo estafada.** 'Es por simple lógica.'

'Pues no es como si hayas sido muy discreto con eso…' **La chica apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza.** 'Además es diferente. Cuando es amor, es amor. No importa la familia… su abuela sabe bien de eso.' **Dijo la chica torpe. James negó.**

'pero es diferente…'

'No es diferente Potter. Se acabo la discusión.' **Alice dijo directa y camino fuera de ahí. Había recordado a Ted y ese chupetón.**

 _A lo mejor es cierto y nunca le voy a gustar a Ted. Porque nunca le gusto a nadie… ¡Tonto Potter!_

'Espera, Roxanne te pidió que esperaras.' **James la alcanzo y noto que Alice tenía los ojos llorosos. En ese momento James Potter sintió que podía cargar el mundo entero en su espalda con tal de no verla así.** 'Preciosa…' **Alice lo empujo molesta.**

'¡Déjame en paz, eres un fastidio!' **Dijo la chica para seguir caminando. James miro al cielo y después a Alice, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió detrás de ella.**

'¡Preciosa!' **Grito el chico de lentes.** 'Preciosa espera…'

'¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!' **James corrió a ella pero antes de que la alcanzara alguien lo tomo del brazo.**

'¡JAMES!' **Fred lo jalo un par de metros lejos de Alice. James no sabía si sonreír o seguir preocupado por haber hecho llorar a la chica que le robaba el sueño. No tuvo mucho tiempo para decidir porque Fred lo llevaba de regreso a donde estaban "entrenando". James se dejo llevar, después de todo solo tenía once años, el amor no era algo de que preocuparse, eso se lo dejaba a Ted o a…**

 _Alice…_

'¿Estás bien? ¿No me digas que el calor ya pudo contigo?' **James negó de inmediato y camino junto a su primo hasta que choco con alguien. Se sacudió del golpe y miro de quien se trataba.** **Arrugo la frente al ver a los merodeadores.**

'¡no Fred!' **James negó mirando hacia donde se encontraba Roxanne.** '¡Tu hermana esta aquí! Además… ¿Por qué ellos?' **Fred lo miro cansado.**

'ayudaron a Ted.' **James dejo caer sus hombros sin darle importancia.** 'Son algo de Ted.' **James bufo.** '¡vamos James! Necesitas entrenar…'

'pues prefiero quedar fuera del equipo antes que estos me ayuden…' **Dijo mirando específicamente a James y a Sirius.**

'Por favor…' **Sirius rodo los ojos mirando a James Sirius, conocía a los Potter lo suficiente como para reconocer una mentira.**

'Oye James…' **Peter se metió. James Sirius se volteo a ver a Peter, olvidaba que él también era amigo de esos dos.**

'Oh Peter… lo que dije… no era para ti.' **Peter negó dándole por su lado.**

'Escucha… J—Y Jerry—él es muy bueno. Puede ayudarte.' **James Sirius echó su cabeza hacia atrás, no quería que James se le acercara.** 'somos amigos…' **Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido.** 'no te lo sugeriría si no fuera cierto.' **James Sirius miro a Peter y luego a James para terminar dando un largo suspiro de conformación.**

'Peter, pero ahí está Roxanne… no puede verlos.' **Dijo James Sirius como excusa.** '¿Y si se van y tú me enseñas?' **Sonrió el chico, Peter rio al verlo era la misma sonrisa de James cuando trataba de convencerte.**

'Jamás, Jamás en la vida me había sentido tan desplazado…' **James dijo tocando su pecho como si su corazón se fuera a salir de su lugar.** 'Tú ya debes de estar acostumbrado a esto ¿no?' **le dio un codazo a Sirius que solo lo miro con la frente arrugada.** 'Regulus y tú rara familia…' **Sirius vacilo asintiendo.**

'pero eso era en mi otra vida. esto es patético. ¿Cómo es que Peter sea más popular que nosotros? Es una ofensa a mi persona…'

'¡estoy aquí!' **Peter les recordó algo molesto. James Sirius rodo los ojos y Fred solo rio.**

'Son graciosos.' **Dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Sirius y a James.**

'Lo sabemos Peter, James no deja de repetirlo.' **Dijo Sirius señalando al pequeño que solo gruño de desesperación.**

'¡Hey James!' **Roxanne se escucho desde atrás. Louis iba detrás de ella, algo despeinado pero con una sonrisota en los labios. El pequeño de lentes miro con desprecio a los merodeadores (James y Sirius) y le pidió a Fred que lo ayudara con esto.** 'James… woah, hola.' **Dijo mirando a los chicos que parecían de séptimo.** '¿Sus amigos?' **Miro a Fred que miro de reojo a James para terminar asintiendo.** 'Claro…' **Dijo Roxanne algo sospechosa.**

'¿Ya terminaste?' **James Sirius le quito la escoba, atrayendo su atención a ella. Roxanne dio un paso atrás mirando a "Tornado" como le decía Teddy.**

'Oye James, trata de ser mas persona.' **Dijo la chica sonriente.**

'sehh… es que… no sé Roxanne ya queremos volar. Además tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad con Louis.'

'¿y ellos te van ayudar?' **James Sirius miro a James y a Sirius como que no queriendo. Roxanne los miro de nuevo sospechosa.** '¿ustedes son…?' **Peter sonrió nervioso.**

'son los amigos de Ted…' **Dijo James con cansancio. No tenía otra opción más que seguir el juego aunque tuviera que convivir más con ellos (James y Sirius). Roxanne miro a James y poco a poco entendió.**

'Ustedes son los de la pelea.' **Sirius abrió los brazos agradeciéndole al universo por un poco de atención.** 'Buen derechazo.' **La morena le comenzaba agradar.**

'Por fin!' **Sirius se acerco a la chica.** 'Alguien con cordura.' **Roxanne lo miro divertida.**

'pues… gracias, supongo.' **Dijo Roxanne mirando al chico que le sonreía.** 'lindos ojos.' **La chica dijo al azar pero para Sirius eso fue como una carga de energía; se volteo a ver a James encantado. Peter rodo los ojos.**

'¿en donde estuviste todo este tiempo?' **Sirius la tomo de ambos hombros con una sonrisa extrañamente honesta. Roxanne dejo caer los hombros sin darle mucha importancia.**

'Pues en clases… supongo.' **Dijo la chica señalando el castillo.** 'Pero claro! Mis clases.' **Dijo golpeándose la frente con un gesto chusco. Sirius negó temiendo lo peor.** 'Tengo que irme…' **Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con urgencia, Sirius negó.**

'No me dejes… apenas te encontré…' **Roxanne rio divertida y puso ambas manos ahora en los hombros del chico.**

'Oye, son un par de horas. Mantente con vida y te veo en la cena.' **Le dijo la chica pretendiendo que era solo un juego, Sirius negó pero la chica no le dio más atención se volteo con su hermano.** 'A clases zanahoria.' **Le dijo cariñosa, Fred rio y negó levantando las escobas. Ya tenían su plan en marcha.** 'De acuerdo, pero cuiden a Louis, se emociona demasiado.' **Dijo la morena señalando al rubio que estaba tirado en el césped. Todos voltearon a ver al chico y solo Roxanne y Fred rieron divertidos.** 'Bueno me voy…' **Dijo la chica.**

'Rox, oye…' **Fred la detuvo.** '¿podemos ir a verte en la tarde?' **Roxanne sonrió asintiendo.**

'Espera… no intentaran hacer trampa.' **James y Fred dejaron caer sus hombros poniendo la cara mas inocente y falsa de todas.**

'siempre es bueno ver la estrategia del otro equipo.' **Roxanne bufo. Y James miro impresionado a ese niño que suponía era su sobrino.**

'¿Espera juegas Quidditch?' **Sirius pregunto, no se lo creía. Roxanne asintió.** '¿Por qué la dejamos ir?' **Sirius le pregunto a James el chico de lentes dejo caer los hombros.** '¿Tengo que recordarte como esta nuestra situación?' **Roxanne rio.**

'si no puedes soportarlo, ve a verme. Es esta tarde en el campo… enserio tengo que irme. Que les diga Freddie todo...' **Roxanne se dio la vuelta.** 'Por cierto…' **Se regreso poniendo su dedo índice como si fuera hacer énfasis en algo importante. La chica los miro suspirando.** 'Gracias por lo de Ted.' **Les sonrió agradecida.** 'Enserio, ustedes… detuvieron una bomba…' **Rio señalando a los pequeños para después señalarse así misma.** 'quizá ahorita todos estaríamos expulsados…' **Dijo pensando en la regañada de su madre.** 'también esos Slytherins deberían de agradecerles… salvaron sus vidas.' **James miro a James Sirius y ese golpe que todavía resaltaba en su mejilla.** 'eso era todo.' **Dijo la morena manoteando, sintió el ambiente algo melancólico.**

'cuando quieras ricitos.' **James dijo tronando la boca. Roxanne rio.**

'Pues entonces les pasare la lista en un rato. Nos vemos…'

'Definitivamente le tienen lastima a tu hijo…' **Sirius señalo el camino por donde se fue Roxanne, James bufo rodando los ojos con fastidio, estaba seguro que Ted era adoptado.**

'bien hecho zopenco. Estuvimos a una nada de ser descubiertos y todo porque anduviste de llorón…' **James Sirius le dijo molesto a Sirius.**

'¿llorón? Niño, estoy tratando de mantener mis piezas completas ¿de acuerdo' necesito atención.'

'Peter, ¿Cómo puedes aguantarlos?' **Peter trago saliva mirando a sus mejores amigos.** 'escuchen, van a dejar esto y van a subir a la habitación a cuidar de Lunático. Que para eso están…'

'yo no voy a ir a encerrarme a un cuarto.' **Sirius dijo cruzando los brazos. James Sirius lo miro con poca paciencia.** 'Miren el día, la gente se está divirtiendo—hasta en los armarios—se que no puedo tener algo así pero digo… hace un rato íbamos a ir a Hogsmade ¿lo olvidaron?' **James asintió acercándose a su amigo.** 'creo que es lo menos que merecemos después de salvarle el trasero a tu tonto hermano…'

'¿a quién le dices tonto?' **James Sirius se acerco a él apretando el mando de su escoba. Sirius lo barrio con la mirada.** 'además mi tonto hermano les esta ayudando…'

'ni siquiera sabes a que…'

'Wally.' **Peter le llamo. Sirius suspiro al escuchar ese nombre.** 'Podemos dejar eso, él tiene razón.' **James Sirius asintió, Peter enserio le caía bien. Pero Sirius no iba aceptar así como así, él merecía un descanso además ¿qué era la vida sin un poco de diversión?**

'Como digas Co-Peter. Solo recuerda que yo también le ayude a que no le partieran la cara. Lo único que pido es un descanso, algo en que entretenerme.'

'Ve con Lunático.' **James Sirius le ordeno. Sirius se negó.**

'Está bieeeeeen…' **Sirius dijo mirando el cielo azul.** 'la verdad es que si se me antoja volar un rato James…' **Volteo a ver a su amigo y Peter lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.**

'Pues yo no quiero que vueles conmigo.' **James Sirius se adelanto antes de que alguien viera su error.** 'Vamos; Fred, Peter…' **James arrugo la frente.**

'Oh no.' **James detuvo a Peter.** 'Él se queda con nosotros.' **James Sirius arrugo la frente, de pronto sintió que le estaban quitando algo suyo, era como cuando tenía que compartir… él odiaba compartir.**

'Es mío.' **Dijo instintivamente.**

'No, es mío.' **Dijo James sintiendo lo mismo. Peter miro de reojo a ambos James, uno lo tomaba del hombro mientras que el otro lo invadía con esa mirada de responsabilidad.** 'Peter…'

'Peter vamos.'

'¿Ehmm?' **Sirius y Peter dijeron al unísono.**

'¿Qué haces?' **Sirius le pregunto a James con un manotazo para hacerlo reaccionar.** 'es solo Peter.' **Peter arrugo la frente y miro algo molesto por el comentario.**

'Perdón, pero es que… yo estoy aquí.'

'cuando volvamos todo volverá a la normalidad, ahora déjame disfrutarlo ¿quieres?' **Peter le dijo a Sirius que solo suspiro aceptando.**

'James, acéptalo la única forma en la que Peter este contigo es si nos dejas volar un rato contigo. Después de todo para eso bajamos, estamos aquí para ayudarte.'

'¿Y tu como me vas ayudar?' **James Sirius le pregunto todavía enojado.**

'Recuerda que Peter nos dijo que era bueno en Quidditch, que era el capitán en su escuela.' **Fred el dijo mirando a James.** '¿se parece a alguien no?' **James se despeino el cabello y James Sirius negó de inmediato mirándolo con asco.** 'démosle una oportunidad...'

'tranquilo Freddie, lo entiendo…' **James cruzo los brazos detrás de su nuca y se puso en una pose aflojerada.** 'Seguro tiene miedo.' **Sirius sonrió mirando de reojo a su amigo.** 'No te presiones Jamie' **James Sirius los miro pálido.** 'Vámonos Peter, seguro no quiere perder el tiempo.' **Peter dejo caer sus hombros y siguió a sus amigos como de costumbre.**

'Yo no tengo miedo.' **Dijo el niño seguro. Pero Sirius y James asintieron dándole por su lado. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y caminaron de regreso al castillo.** '¿Adonde creen que van?' **Dijo el niño molesto.**

'Pues con Lunático.' **Dijo Sirius sin mirarlo.** 'No queremos presionarte, sabemos que solo tienes once años.' **Fred se tapo la boca mirando a James Sirius como si ese comentario hubiera sido algo humillante. James Sirius miro a los merodeadores, no tenia palabras, estaba molesto pero que le dijeran eso lo había dejado sin palabras, porque era verdad pero no significaba que fuera un incompetente.** 'te vemos luego Jamie.'

'no me digas Jame.' **James Sirius dijo apretando los dientes.** 'y yo no tengo miedo.' **Camino hacia ellos y los volteo a ambos para que lo miraran a los ojos.** 'Soy un Gryffindor ¿me oyeron? Soy valiente. Así que, dejen sus tonterías y tomen una tonta escoba.' **James Sirius camino a zancadas hacia el campo. Fred salto divertido subiéndose de un salto a la escoba y siguiendo a su primo que ya se había elevado.** '¿Qué esperan ancianos?' **James rio.**

'Supongo que nos la pasaremos afuera Wally.' **James le dijo a Sirius que asintió.**

'el día esta perfecto para estar afuera.' **Sirius dijo tomando la escoba que**

'es increíble que siempre se salgan con la suya.' **Peter dijo divertido siguiéndolos.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Ted corrió por las escaleras. Se habían tardado más que de costumbre o a lo mejor él estaba tan desesperado que le habían parecido milenios. Subió hacia esa torre, esa torre que no tenia los mejores paisajes en sus ventanas pero que sin duda tenía algo mejor que eso para el metamorfomago.**

 _Que ahora no me detengo ni porque el castillo se empiece a desmoronar…_

 **La dama gorda lo miro sorprendida, el chico no titubeo al decir la contraseña. Solo dijo "vengo a ver a James" y lo dijo cuando iba a mitad de la entrada. Entro a la torre de Gryffindor como si fuera su propia casa y bueno pensó en que en parte lo era, después de todo…**

 _Papá es de aquí y yo soy de él._

 **Tenía lógica, para Ted…**

 _Además con todos los Weasleys… Gryffindor viene siendo como un pariente lejano._

 **Subió por las escaleras de las habitaciones y llego a la puerta donde se encontraba…**

'¿Donde está…?' **El chico se esculco la túnica, hasta que saco su varita sonrió al verla y apunto al pomo de la puerta.** ' "Si al cuarto quiero entrar, de la casa debo ser pero ya que mi secreto es… residente del cuarto paso a ser…" ' **Dijo con algo de dificultad, el pomo de la puerta tembló hasta tornarse rojo, como si el oro que lo adornaba estuviera hirviendo. De pronto paro soltando un destello de brillantina. Ted estiro la mano algo precavido toco la perilla y se quemo.** '¡Maldición!' **EL metamorfomago se reviso la mano.** 'Pero si él me dejo entrar.' **Le reclamo a la puerta. De nuevo intento abrir el pomo de esta, esta vez cubrió toda su mano con la manga de su túnica. Cuando sintió que el pomo no le hacía nada sonrió y más confiado abrió la puerta.**

 **Era como si Remus lo estuviera esperando porque la única cama que estaba con las cortinas abiertas eran las de la cama de James Sirius Potter y en donde se encontraba precisamente el padre de Teddy Lupin. Ted sonrió y camino hacia él, tuvo que regresarse a cerrar la puerta. Pero volvió como rayo hacia su padre.**

'Hey…' **Ted se acerco a su padre y de pronto apretó los labios.** 'Voy a matarlos…' **Dijo entre dientes. Su padre se encontraba con la cara pintada y la firma de James Potter en el cuello.** '¡Es increíble! Asjkdlfshdslhgfds! Mira como te dejaron!' **Dijo Ted buscando algo para quitarle todos esos dibujos.** 'Ni siquiera se fue derecho en el bigote…' **Dijo mirando una línea dispareja.** 'Ya no se toma esto con seriedad…' **Dijo Ted con un trapo en la mano.** 'Tranquilo Pa…' **Abrió los ojos cuando se escucho decir la palabra. Un cosquilleo recorrió su estomago. No sabía si era positivo o era de miedo… pero ahí estaba. Miro a su padre…** 'Eres tú…' **Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.** 'Enserio eres tú…'

 **Se sintió tan diminuto. Su padre; ese hombre que aparecía en las ranas de chocolates estaba ahí…**

'Mal pintado…' **Dijo Ted entre risas quitándose una lágrima traviesa que merodeaba por su mejilla.** 'papá… Papá. ¡papá!' **Dijo sonriéndole podía acostumbrarse a esto.** 'Funciono.' **Sentía tantas cosas pero su boca no parecía tener la capacidad para decirlas todas, al menos no así. Solo quería disfrutar de esto.**

 **Comenzó a quitar la tinta del rostro de su padre. Empezó a observarlo detenidamente, cada arruga, cada lunar, cada cicatriz, el largo de sus pestañas…**

 _¿Esas son manchas o pecas?_

 **Era tan parecido a él y aun así deseaba parecerse más. Deseo que su cabello fuera de ese castaño y no tan rubio. Deseo verse así de tranquilo cuando durmiera, Deseo tener esas pequitas-manchitas invisibles, las orejas del mismo tamaño. Lo miro, lo miro como cuando un niño pequeño ve un juguete que había esperado por tiempo. Era un lujo, Ted lo sabía. Tener a su padre ahí con él era in duda algo hasta prohibido.**

'Prohibido…' **Ted dijo con algo de culpabilidad. Miro a su padre todavía con rastros de marcador pero eso no le importaba a Ted ya su mano se movía temblorosa y despacio por la mejilla de su padre y bajaba lento y con cierta morbosidad. Ted suspiro con algo de conflicto cuando vio que su mano ya se encontraba en el cuello de su padre.** '¿Qué haces…?' **Dijo cuando sus dedos desabrochaban los primeros botones del cuello de la pijama de su padre, esa pijama que no sabía como James Sirius había sacado de su baúl.** 'te queda enorme…' **El metamorfomago trato de sonar divertido e inocente pero no podía engañarse. Trago saliva al ver su mano descansando en el hombro de su padre. Se quedo pensativo mirando su mano tiesa descansando en la piel de su padre. La piel de Remus era cálida, pero Ted no lo notaba porque una discusión de moralidad se desenvolvía en su cerebro.** 'Solo quiero ver…' **la mano se movió tímida.** 'No. Es algo de él… no seas morboso.' **Dijo Ted severamente pero incoherentemente su mano se movía descubriendo el hombro izquierdo de su padre. Ted aguanto incluso la respiración… Nada.**

 **Un respiro de alivio salió del chico. Se sobo la frente con la otra mano.**

'Demonios Ted…' **Dijo el chico rojo de las mejillas.** 'Seguro esta en el otro hombro.' **Una voz traviesa salió de él. Una voz que no controlo.** 'No… Ted, no.' **Dijo el chico con arrepentimiento. Pero su mano se deslizo en dirección al hombro derecho. Ted cerró los ojos arrugando la frente como si sentir la piel de su padre fuera doloroso. No hizo lo mismo, se limito a recorrer la piel sin descubrir el hombro, no sabía que se iba a encontrar y era mejor, mejor para su conciencia. Se sentía como un invasor, sabía que esto era algo personal y aunque fuera su padre… bueno no lo conocía. Además esto no iba a cambiar lo que sentía por él, no tenía sentido pero aun así su mano se deslizaba por la piel de Remus buscando algo que no sabía a ciencia cierta que encontraría… pero lo encontró.** 'Ha…' **Ted suspiro abriendo los ojos. Su mano se quedo inmóvil y su labio comenzó a temblar. Trago saliva y lentamente bajo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su mano. Solo se veía un bulto en el hombro derecho de su padre. Ted arrugo la frente y los ojos le comenzaron a picar.** 'No…' **Se dijo al ver como su otra mano descubría el hombro de su padre.** 'Espera…' **Era algo tan bizarro, su cuerpo no parecía obedecerle. Levanto la mirada y negó mirando el techo de la habitación.** 'Esto está mal. Es algo de él y a mí no me importa…' **Dijo el chico tragando saliva.** 'No me importa…' **Se repitió así mismo cerrando los ojos, su mano seguía ahí.** 'Ted…' **Dijo el chico moviendo un poco sus manos, sintiendo la abultada carne. Cerró la mano aguantando la respiración.**

 **Poco a poco bajo la mirada, al principio mirándolo a él, mirando su rostro quieto y tranquilo. Después bajando la mirada hacia ese botón que seguía abrochado, para terminar mirando ese hombro rasguñado solo rasguñado, su mano ya había pasado por ahí… La mirada de Ted se detuvo al centro de la garganta del Gryffindor y lentamente siguió su brazo hasta mirar su puño cerrado, miraba solo el puño.**

 _Vamos Ted si ya llegaste hasta aquí…_

 **Pensarlo lo hacía sentirse peor. Pero si, era como si todos sus instintos primitivos se reunieran para descubrir una parte perdida de él. Su mirada se quedo ahí. Mirando. Solo mirando, sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza pero al mismo tiempo se sentía frio. Vacio.**

'No es tan genial como lo imagine…' **Dijo el chico con voz ahogada. Si, era horrible. La simple marca, la cicatriz transmitía dolor. Ted negó cuando la visión se nublo.** 'Que demo…' **Respiro fuerte soltando un fuerte suspiro. De un momento a otro se recordó a la edad de cuatro años. La imagen de niño jugando con el equipo de Ginny, desordenando todo… durmiendo entre Harry y Ginny, abrazándolo cuando lloraba por alguna pesadilla. Peleando con Victoire para después contentarse y comer golosinas… teniendo amigos. Esa imagen en el espejo de cuerpo completo que solía haber en Grimmauld Place. Y de pronto todo se distorsiono… de pronto vio a ese niño, lo vio dormir en su habitación con un semblante de tranquilidad… pero en un momento a otro ese niño lloraba, ese niño está suplicando por ayuda, ese niño cae de la cama y ve su sangre entre sus dedos, ese niño grita de dolor…**

 **La mano de Ted se aferro a ese hombro. Respirando con dificultad.**

 **¿Era el mismo niño? No, este niño tenía el cabello castaño, tenía pequitas-manchitas invisibles y no eran lindas esta vez. Estaba tirado suplicando por ayuda… y le volvieron los recuerdos de la noche pasada… Su padre rompiéndose. Era ese niño… quebrándose con tan solo cuatro años.**

'¡Ahh no!' **Ted se levanto de la cama y tallo su rostro.** 'Maldito cerebro…' **Dijo el chico dándole la espalda a su padre, quitando las lágrimas de su rostro.** 'No debí de ver…' **Dijo mirando su mano.** 'Eso no importa, esa cosa no importa… solo importa que él está aquí.' **Pero Ted sabia que ese niño que rogaba por ayuda al final había terminado muerto y eso lo destrozaba.** 'Injusto…' **Dijo Ted apretando los puños.** 'NO.' **Dijo mirando a su padre. Se sentó de nuevo a su lado quitando el marcador.** 'No vas a morir… yo no voy a dejar que mueras...' **Dijo mirando de nuevo la mordida. Y absorbiendo un moquillo que salía por las lagrimas. Pero no, no estaba para llorar. Él estaba convencido que esa mordía no significaba nada. Remus seguía siendo su adorado padre y esa herida junto con todas esas cicatrices solo lo hacían valorarlo por encima de todo. Le dolía saber el dolor que su padre había sufrido pero no tenía que dejarse llevar por eso.** 'Ya.' **Se golpeo las mejillas cambiando de color de cabello con cada golpe.** 'Ya, estoy bien.' **Dijo volviendo a su rostro natural.**

 **Se quedo mirando el semblante tranquilo de su padre y le ayudo. De pronto se sintió tan tranquilo como él. Ted quitaba el marcador con delicadeza tratando de no arañar más.**

'Mi día ha estado de locos pa…' **De nuevo ese cosquilleo. Comenzó hablar con Remus, Ted sentía que era una forma de acercarse a él. Eso hasta que despertara.** 'Una chica casi me viola papá…' **Rio pero un bostezo interrumpió su risa.** 'Ella es linda pero… a mí me gusta alguien más…' **poco a poco los parpados le pesaron, su mano de nuevo se había quedado quieta y él solo trataba de no quitar la vista de su padre que acababa de suspirar.** '¿Eres así de callado siempre? No me digas que eres de esos padre que ignora a sus hijos…' **Ted bostezo, los parpados le pesaban cada vez mas.** 'Hey… no te duermas…' **Dijo el chico soltando un segundo bostezo. No quería dormir, quería platicar con su padre no importaba si no le escuchara… pero de pronto miro la cama, su padre se veía tan cómodo y él estaba tan cansado. No había dormido durante…** 'Tres díash…' **Otro bostezo.** 'Creo que me iré antes de que…' **Se detuvo y miro de nuevo a su padre. Sintió un cosquilleo en los brazos y ese niño de cuatro años volvió apoderarse de su mente.**

 _¿Cuántas veces no soñaste con dormir abrazado a tu padre y no a Harry? Vamos Teddy… ahí está._

 **Ted trago saliva y se despeino adormilado. Asintió, era verdad, Remus estaba dormido y era demasiado flacucho así que había un gran espacio en la cama.**

'Igual puedo abrazarlo… para que no se caigahhh…' **Bostezo. Asintió y se puso a un lado de su padre, abrazándolo con una delicada torpeza. Lo miro y es que tan solo ver la tranquilidad con la que dormía Remus arrullaba, sobre todo si estabas tan cansado como Ted.** 'Oye…' **Dijo cerrando los ojos acariciando ese hombro de su padre… Se acomodó, sabía que faltaba poco para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.** 'Te quiero.' **Lo apretó un poco como si estuviera evitando su huida; Remus se acomodo dormido ante el nuevo intruso, su nariz podía oler el despeinado cabello de Ted, se acomodo con las misma tranquilidad, su nariz curiosamente había identificado el olor como algo familiar… así que asintió en respuesta.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Tenía que aguantarse. Él sabía cómo hacerlo, no era la primera vez que aguantaba esa desesperación. Le frustraba demasiado porque ni siquiera podía sudar de los nervios. Su cuerpo no daba reacción de lo que sentía, lo único que reaccionaba eran sus ojos, cuando lloraba.**

'¡Buagh! ¡Buagh!' **Peeves dijo encima de él, derrochando falsas lagrimas encima. Mojándolo.** '¡Soy un bebe llorón!' **Peeves grito en tono de burla. Mojando al estudiante en la cara.**

'No estoy llorando…' **Dijo Lorcan quitándose las falsas lagrimas de Peeves. La maldosa criatura se acerco a él con una malvada sonrisa. Lo inspecciono y de la nada le dio un fuerte pellizco. Lorcan grito del dolor.** 'Oye…' **Peeves rio a carcajadas al ver los ojos saltones de Lorcan que solo sobaba su brazo.** 'no es gracioso…'

'Llorón! Llorón!' **Lorcan sintió de nuevo sus ojos llorosos. A Peeves le brillo la sonrisa al ver al chico encogerse en hombros.** '¡El loco Lorcan esta demente y llora de todo! Lorcan Loco Demente Raro Lloron.'

'no soy… eso.' **Dijo el chico con un hilo de voz.**

'¡Si, si eres! ¡Eres un llorón! Estás Loco del coco, mente demente en San Mungo ya te tienen lugar. Raro desde su pelo hasta el caminar. ¡Iugh! ¡Iugh! Nos lo va a pegar! ¡Buagh! Buagh! Ya va a llorar!' **Lorcan se dio la vuelta tratando de alejarse de los cantos de Peeves. Respiro sabia que esa era la naturaleza de Peeves y luchar contra él era absurdo.**

'No quiero pelear contigo…' **Dijo Lorcan mirándolo sin una gota de molestia. A Peeves siempre se le había hecho rarísimo ese niño, solo los niños traviesos lo miraban con total tranquilidad, ellos y ese niño.** 'Se que esto te hace bien así que no diré nada…'

'¿Qué acaso tienes vacio el cráneo?' **Peeves se acerco a él, solo miro como Lorcan abrió los ojos maravillado y eso lo desconcentro así que le escupió en la cara. El chico cerró los ojos evitando que la saliva le entrara. Peeves rio.** '¿a quién buscas Loquito?' **Lorcan sus piro quitándose la saliva con una servilleta de su túnica. Miro la servilleta con anhelo.**

'Gracias.' **Le dijo ya más tranquilo.** '¿has visto a mi hermano?' **Peeves lo miro serio, no se suponía que tenía que estar así de tranquilo.** 'es que necesito verlo…' **De nuevo Lorcan miro de reojo el suelo metiendo el pañuelo en su túnica pero Peeves se adelanto para pellizcarle de nuevo el brazo.** '¡Auch!' **Lorcan saco el pañuelo.**

'¡Dámelo!' **Peeves trato de tomar el pañuelo pero Lorcan fue increíblemente rápido y lo tomo negando.** 'Lo quiero.' **Lorcan dio un paso hacia atrás agarrando firme el pañuelo. Peeves bufo y apretando los puños y comenzó a darle manotazos en la cabeza al chico de Ravenclaw, Lo pellizcaba en los brazos y bofeteaba rápido las mejillas del chico.** '¡Dámelo! Es mío!'

'¡no! es mío…' **Lorcan dijo queriendo guardar el pañuelo. Pero en cuanto bajaba el brazo Peeves le regalaba otro manotazo.**

'¡Dámelo Loquito!' **Lorcan negó tratando de huir pero choco contra un armario. Peeves aprovecho para quitarle el pañuelo.**

'¡No!' **La única posibilidad de estudiar a Peeves se había esfumado.** 'por favor…' **Lorcan dijo rojo de las mejillas por los golpecitos.** 'creo que eres genial…' **Peeves arrugo la frente y lo miro para ver si hablaba enserio.** 'Yo quiero saber más de ti y con eso puedo conocerte… se que no te agrado pero…'

'como a nadie.' **Dijo la criatura maliciosa. Lorcan asintió.** 'Peeves no es una rata de laboratorio y mucho menos del gemelo loco!' **Lorcan lo miro entristecido por sus palabras. Pero desde siempre había querido conocer más sobre el poltergeist pero la criatura simplemente se le negaba.**

'bueno al menos vuélveme a escupir.' **Lorcan le dijo como último recurso. Peeves soltó una carcajada que retumbo en todo el pasillo.**

'¡tú sí que estas demente!' **Peeves lo miro divertido.** 'mejor te hago caer un armario encima Locorcan.' **Lorcan miro el armario con cautela. Peeves salto al armario que estaba frente a Lorcan con una sonrisa traviesa. Pero cuando miro al fondo del pasillo su frente se arrugo y volvió a mirar al rubio.** 'oye Loquito… si quieres estudiar algo porque no te das la media vuelta.' **Lorcan arrugo la frente pero no volteo, Peeves podría lanzarle el armario encima. Al parecer el pesado de Peeves leyó su mente porque sonrió malicioso.** 'Vaya, vaya, vaya… al parecer el cráneo no está del todo vacio.' **Miro de nuevo al fondo del pasillo y salto hacia allá.** '¡Bestia!' **Lorcan lo siguió con la mirada y encontró a Dominique, con sus audífonos y la mente en sus asuntos. La pelirroja miro al Poltergeist y se quito rápido los audífonos con una cara de enojo.** 'Cuidado abajo Bestia' **Peeves soltó el pañuelo de Lorcan sobre la cabeza de Dominique.** 'Un regalo para el loquito y su novia…' **Rio.** 'tiene hasta mis mocos para que los investigues…' **Dominiqeu quito el baboso pañuelo y miro al travieso Peeves con odio.**

'Mas te vale que sea una broma…' **Dijo la pelirroja apretando el viscoso pañuelo.**

'Ehm…' **Peeves levanto su dedo índice frente a ella.** 'Mala elección de palabras. Por supuesto que lo es bestia.' **Dominique no sabía porque pero le ofendía muchísimo que la llamara así.** 'cortesía de tu noviecito…' **Peeves señalo a Lorcan que solo sonreía porque tendría ese pañuelo. Dominique arrugo la frente y miro molesta al gemelo. Suponía que era Lysander, Peeves tenía una mirada de malicia que solo podía compararse a la de él. La pelirroja estaba furiosa. Venía pensando que se había pasado con él horas atrás, que debía mejor hacer una tregua con el Ravenclaw prque al final a los dos les gustaba tener tiempo a solas. Había pensado en que a lo mejor no le desagradaba del todo, si había química entre los dos era por algo. Había pensado en disculparse porque él chico después de todo no la había agredido… "hasta ahora".**

'¡Él no es mi novio!' **Dominique le grito molesta al poltergeist. Peeves rio en sus narices. Dominique rechino los dientes.**

'a que si! Yo los vi! Los vi!' **Comenzó a cantar en un tono de burla.** 'Se besaban aquí y allá… "me encantas" "quítate la ropa…"'

'¡cierra la boca!' **Dominique dijo roja de las mejillas y con los puños tan apretados que parecían explotar. Peeves no tardo en soltar una carcajada.**

'¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! Lo logramos.' **Llego a lado de Lorcan que solo lo miraba fascinado de cómo se desenvolvía. Rió encantado cuando el poltergeist le estiro la palma para chocarla con la suya. Lorcan la miro y la choco inocentemente. Dominique miro al Ravenclaw con odio.** 'Peeves ríe y se marcha, porque la travesura fue realizada. Adiós Loquito.' **Lorcan rio al sentir como el poltergeist lo despeinaba tosco. Para después desaparecer.**

'recuerda no bañarte…' **Se dijo así mismo mirando hacía su cabello.** 'los nargles seguro tomaron un poco de esencia de Peeves.'

'¿Qué demonios te pasa Scamander?' **Dominique grito a mitad del pasillo acercándosele con furia. Lorcan despertó y miro confundido a la chica. que le lanzo el pañuelo a la cara.** '¡eres un idiota! Un maldito idiota! ¿se te hizo gracioso?' **La chica lo empujaba y Lorcan negaba pero la verdad estaba más preocupado por el pañuelo que por lo que decía Dominique y la chica lo noto así que llena de frustración por la falta de reacción del gemelo. Se detuvo, con su mano hirviendo le dio una bofetada al gemelo, fue increíblemente fuerte; tanto que lo tiro. Lorcan abrió y cerro los ojos algo noqueado, volteo a ver a la chica y arrugo la frente por lo que veía, era Dominique pero diferente su rostro se veía diferente. Lorcan sacudió la cabeza, el golpe lo había dejado atontado.**

'Weas…'

'¡Eres un idiota! Es increíble que se lo dijeras a ese payaso de quinta!' **Lorcan escucho algo en su voz. Volvió a mirarla algo impactado, pero la pelirroja lo empujo de vuelta al suelo.**

 _Es como el silbido de…_

'Hipogrifo.' **Soltó su pensamiento en voz alta. Dominique lo miro alzando ambas cejas, furiosa.**

'¿Cómo me llamaste?' **De nuevo ese silbido. Lorcan negó y trato de enfocarla.** '¿Cómo me llamaste Scamander?'

'Weasley tu vo…' **Volvió al suelo por otra bofetada. Incluso la piel fría de Lorcan sintió el calor intenso de su palma.**

'más te vale que te cuides Scamander. Esta me la pagas.' **Dijo la chica dando zancadas llenas de coraje. Lorcan volvió a sacudir su cabeza tratando de enfocar su mirada.**

'Weasley…' **Decía con vista nublada mientras escuchaba la risa distorsionada de Peeves.** 'Ella…' **Se tallo los ojos. Peeves se acerco al chico dejándole el pañuelo a la mano.**

'Es una bestia.' **Dijo Peeves orgulloso de su travesura.** 'nos vamos a divertir tanto Loquito…' **Dijo el poltergeist mirando el camino por donde se fue Dominique.**

 **OOoOO**

'si sigues sosteniendo la escoba de ahí no vas a poder cambiar de velocidad al instante.' **James Sirius lo miro con la frente arrugada.**

'siempre la he agarrado así y vuelo increíble.' **Le contesto el niño creído.**

'si, no lo creo.' **Dijo James en el mismo tono.**

'Pues me importa una servilleta lo que creas.'

 **Sirius y Peter los miraban aburridos desde lejos. La práctica había sido algo lenta y tediosa. James Sirius Potter se negaba rotundamente a cooperar y cada vez que podía le pegaba a James con la Quaffle alegando su falta de práctica. James había olvidado la parte paternal y ahora se enfocaba por conservar su orgullo.**

'Yo soy capitán del mejor equipo de la escuela.' **James alego con la Quaffle en la mano. James Sirius bufo.**

' "el mejor equipo de la escuela" seguro que es el mejor para perder.' **James trono la boca y se despeino.** '¿Y por qué haces eso? Te ves como un completo descerebrado. Despeinándote el cabello como si fuera la gran cosa…'

'auch.' **Sirius dijo sonriente.** 'Eso lo saco de la madre.' **Dijo mirando como los hombros de James se tensaban.**

'¿Cuánto crees que falte para que explote?' **Peter dijo recargado en la escoba.**

'no tengo idea de cómo la escoba puede elevarte, con esa cabezota llena de aire…'

'¡Ya basta Evans!' **Sirius y Peter rieron divertidos. James Sirius inmediatamente alego con él, ahora porque le había llamado "Evans".** '¡si! así te llame! Eres igual…' **James dijo con la frente arrugada.** 'No aprecias el talento que tienes en frente. Si escucharas un cuarto de las cosas que te digo, tendrías la audición en el bolsillo…'

'y solamente porque tú lo dices…' **James Sirius lo miro como si fuera poca cosa.**

'¡Soy el capitán! ¡Lo sé!' **llevo sus manso al cielo como si estuviera pidiendo alguna iluminación para el pequeño.** 'mis pruebas fueran las mas difíciles en el año. Mi equipo es el mejor; el mas hábil, intrépido, veloz e inteligente…'

'como digas…' **James Sirius le dio la espalda.**

'pregúntaselo a Wally!' **Señalo a Sirius que alzo ambas cejas, sorprendido que recordara el falso nombre aun estando molesto. James Sirius miro a Sirius y bufo.**

'Ahora si te creo…' **Dijo con sarcasmo.** 'Peter…' **El chico voló sonriente hacia el rubio. Que solo se limito a sonreír al ver la mirada de antipatía de James.** '¿Qué harás en la tarde? ¿quieres jugar conmigo?'

'ehmmm…'

'NO!' **James se escucho desde atrás. Su cabello se veía incluso con estática.**

'¡Piénsatela antes de contest-woah! ¡James!' **James Sirius había empujado a Sirius para que no influyera en su decisión. Peter miro boquiabierto hacia Sirius ahora miraba al pequeño molesto.**

'Vamos Peter, conozco un lugar increíble. Hay un hipogrifo y me dejaran montarlo. Apuesto a que nunca has montado un hipogrifo… solo imagínalo.' **En realidad no.**

'Bueno… la verdad eso suena algo riesgoso.' **A James Sirius le brillaron los ojos cuando escucho al chico decir "la palabra".**

'¡Tienes razón!' **Dijo el chico con alegría.** '¡Vamos Peter! ¡Vamos! ¡Por favor! ¡Fred ayúdame!' **Fred Weasley voló hacia James y el pelirrojo también comenzó a convencer al merodeador que solo sonreía por tanta atención.** 'Louis, Peter nos ayudara a volar un hipogrifo…' **El rubio se acerco con dificultad. Sirius tuvo que empujar la escoba por la desesperación de verlo tambalearse. Recibió un golpe de James en el brazo después de eso.**

'¿Qué haces? Solo los alientas…' **Sirius levanto ambas manos mostrando su inocencia.**

'Esperen yo no…' **Peter negó sintiendo la presión. Él no hacia esas cosas, James y Sirius eran los talentosos que podían lograrlo todo, que combatían y agradaban hasta las criaturas mágicas. Él, Él se había convencido que no tenía si quiera el toque con los animales mágicos.** 'Honestamente…'

'Si le van a pedir ayuda a Peter, les conviene llevarse casco.' **Sirius interrumpió las voces.** 'Van a terminar muertos si se llevan al par de manos de mantequilla. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos van a encontrarse sin brazo y a Peter en la torre de Gryffindor lleno de miedo.' **Solo estaba bromeando. James Sirius arrugo la frente.**

'eso no te importa.' **Peter miro al chico.** 'No te lo estoy pidiendo a ti.' **Sirius arrugo la frente y voló rápido hasta detenerse de golpe frente al chico de lentes.**

'estas colmando mi paciencia niño, así que escúchame bien; la única razón por la que sigues en el aire es porque, Uno: solo tienes once y yo no me suelo aprovechar de alguien vulnerable, a menos de que sea de mi familia…' **Peter suspiro cansado, ya conocía ese sermón. Había sido víctima de él un par de veces años atrás. Maso menos de la edad de James Sirius.** 'Dos: Eres pariente de alguien que me agrada, aunque empiezo a cruzar mis dedos porque no lo seas.' **James Sirius lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.** 'pero sigue así y te prometo que vas a terminar con tu escoba en la punta de la torre de astronomía.'

'uhyy que miedo.' **James Sirius dijo fingiendo temor. Sirius trono la boca.** 'Ahora escúchame tú, anciano.' **Fred trago saliva y Peter lo miro desconcertado.** 'La única razón por la cual siguen en pie tu amigo y tú, es porque Ted me lo pidió. Pero en cuanto Ted cambie de opinión cuídate las espaldas ¿de acuerdo?.' **James detuvo a Sirius del brazo antes de que atacase al pequeño de once años que se regreso con una sonrisa inocente a Peter.**

'¿Entonces vamos Peter?' **Peter estaba mas preocupado por Sirius que por el asunto del Hipogrifo, sabía que susceptible se ponía el chico Black con respecto al tema de envejecer.** 'Oh no te preocupes ahí está su novio…' **James y Sirius miraron al pequeño con una mirada muy familiar.** '¿si vamos? Sera después de clases… antes de que anochezca.' **Le dijo el chico mostrándole el camino.**

'Alto ahí niño.' **James interrumpió la complicidad entre Peter y James Sirius.** 'Peter se queda con nosotros.' **Miro a Peter a los ojos para invadirlo de responsabilidad.** 'Puedes ir a volar dragones si quieres, pero él viene con nosotros.'

'¿eso qué? No es como si lo fuera a llevar al fin del mundo.' **James Sirius dijo antipático.** 'Es una escuela, Te lo recuerdo… ¿o tienes que despeinarte el cabello para que reaccionen las neuronas?'

'si, definitivamente es su hijo…' **Sirius dijo entre dientes pensando en cierta pelirroja. James asintió algo estafado por el resultado.**

'sé que estamos en una escuela.' **James dijo paciente.** 'pero Peter no se va sin nosotros.'

'¿y solo porque tu lo dices? ¿Por qué crees que eres su jefe? Él puede decidir por si mismo.' **James Sirius metió presión.**

'Porque somos amigos. Y los amigos están juntos… sobretodo en una situación extraña ¿recuerdas Peter?' **James también jugó su parte. Peter estaba sin palabras, entre la espada y la pared.**

'¿entonces lo vas a tener encadenado a ti?' **James Sirius hizo una cara de horror de solo imaginarlo.**

'no.' **James voló a un lado del chico rata.** 'él puede ir.'

'no eres su padre…' **James Sirius le recordó. Pero James lo ignoro.**

'él puede ir a donde quiera, pero nosotros iremos también.' **James Sirius negó rotundamente.**

'Vamos James.' **Fred se acerco a su primo caprichudo.** 'no son tan malos…' **James Sirius no se la creía.** 'enserio, son muy divertidos y talentosos. No se por qué no te agradan… entiendo que sus caras son algo raras pero…' **El pelirrojo rio en tono de broma.** 'veo potencial.' **Fred no entendía el capricho que tenia James Sirius con Peter. El rubio parecía muy normal.**

'¡Gracias!' **Dijeron James y Sirius al unísono. Peter sonrió divertido al ver sus caras.**

'A mí me agradan…'

'solo lo dices porque no has convivido lo suficiente con ellos Fred, en el segundo que los conozcas vas a estar de acuerdo conmigo.' **Fred lo miro incrédulo, sabía que a James Sirius ya se le había metido la idea de que ellos eran terribles y ahora era muy difícil persuadirlo de lo contrario. Todo era un berrinche.**

'como digas…' **Fred le dio por su lado y miro a los merodeadores.** 'Yo si quiero que me acompañen.' **Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa divertida. James asintió.**

'Fred NO! Esto es algo solo para nosotros! Ellos lo van arruinar…' **El chico de lentes le insistió.**

'Pero ya estas invitando a Peter…' **Fred señalo al rubio sonriéndole. Peter solo levanto su brazo sin darle importancia.**

'porque Peter es genial… ayudo a Ted, lo ha estado ayudando desde que llegamos ¿cierto?' **Pidió apoyo de Peter y el rubio solo exhalo aire, sabía que no podía decir que sí porque James y Sirius estarían ahí para desmentirlo y si decía que no, adiós a las atenciones de James Sirius.**

'Por favor…' **James y Sirius no tardaron en decir. ¬¬** 'nosotros fuimos quienes golpearon a esos Slytherin.'

'porque es lo único que saben hacer…' **James Sirius les dijo con la frente arrugada.**

'Oigan…' **Louis se metió entre todos.** 'si Peter es su amigo, yo creo que Peter no querrá ir sin sus amigos…' **Louis miro a Peter que estaba boquiabierto sin verle la importancia a esto.**

'Claro…' **Dijo sin importancia, a James le ofendió tanto ese tono.** '¡Digo si! Ellos son mis amigos.' **Dijo mas sonriendo. James Sirius miro a Peter y con conflicto suspiro mirando a los otros dos mayores de edad.** 'Sería genial que vinieran James…'

'De acuerdo…' **Dijo James Sirius desganado. Fred alzo sus brazos en señal de victoria. James y Sirius lo imitaron, despeinando al pequeño Louis.** 'Pero yo quiero subirme con Peter.' **Les advirtió poniéndose del lado de Peter que solo le sonrió agradecido.**

'como digas matorral…' **Sirius lo despeino. James Sirius se quito sus manos de encima. James rio divertido pasando al otro lado de él. James Sirius se detuvo, por un instante sintió haber visto esa sonrisa en otra parte.**

'¿Todo bien?' **Peter le dijo extrañado, rogando que no fuera como ese tal Lorcan. James Sirius sacudió su cabeza y asintió mirando feo a James Potter.**

'sehh… es solo que esta tan feo que asusta.' **bromeo. Peter miro a James y rio.**

'No creo que sea bueno que tu digas eso…' **Dijo mirando al espejo de su amigo.**

'lo olvide son amigos.' **Dijo James Sirius con antipatía.** 'Como sea, te va a encantar Buckbeak es adorable. ¿Sabías que vivió un tiempo en la casa del padrino de mi padre?' **Peter alzo las cejas impresionado.**

'¿En una casa?' **Le dijo sin creerle.**

'la casa es enorme y estaba sola en ese tiempo. La verdad es que solo vivía el padrino de papá ahí y no le importaba mucho lo que le pasara a los muebles…' **Peter asintió entendiendo.** 'es que Buckbeak también fue un prófugo de la justicia.' **Peter arrugo la frente.**

'es un animal…' **Le aclaro. James Sirius asintió divertido.**

'lo sé…' **rio.** 'Los adultos están locos...' **Salió volando hasta adelante.** '¡Vamos Peter! ¡Alcánzame!'

'contrabajos va a poder llegar…' **Peter trono la boca con fastidio al escuchar a Sirius. Se aferro de la escoba y voló rápido detrás del pequeño que solo grito "Wohooooo!" Al ver al rubio a su lado.**

'¿Qué te parece eso anciano?' **James Sirius se volteo con Sirius. Volvió alcanzar a Peter y le sonrió orgulloso. Peter sintió un hueco en el estomago y un cosquilleo en los brazos, no puedo evitar sonreír no sabía si era de nervios; porque sus amigos seguro se habían ofendido por ese desplante, o si enserió estaba disfrutando de todo esto.** 'Deja que fluya Peter…' **Dijo el pequeño aclarando los pensamientos del mayor. Peter lo miro confundido.** 'Así la escoba se mueve con mayor libertad.' **Peter miro la escoba y asintió.** 'A que llego primero…' **Voló con rapidez y Peter lo siguió.**

'¿Qué le pasa a ese?' **Sirius dijo extrañado de la actitud de Peter. James miro al rubio y con un gesto preocupado suspiro.**

'Supongo que es el viaje…'

 **OOoOO**

'a mí ni me mires… no pienso moverlos.' **James dijo divertido.** 'Además... yo veo a Remus muy cómodo. Si lo mueves puedes lastimar a Lunático.'

'si, Ted lo tiene abrazado…'

'¡YA LO VI PETER! GRACIAS!' **Sirius casi se le tiro encima a Peter que solo lo detuvo levantando sus manos.**

'SH!' **James le dio un golpe en el brazo.** '¡los vas a despertar!' **Señalo a Remus que se había movido incomodo por el ruido.** 'Recuerda que su oído esta sensible y todo eso…' **Sirius resoplo mirando a Remus.** 'Eso es…' **Remus entonces se movió envolviendo con sus brazos a Ted pensando que se trataba de una almohada. Hundió su cabeza en su cabello y se acurrucó en Ted. El metamorfomago por su parte lo abrazo mas a él y sonrió dormido.**

'eres genial…' **Balbuceo. Sirius camino como furia hacia la cama pero James lo detuvo de la túnica y negó con su dedo índice.**

'Pero… él… asdkfjglskdg! ¡Lo odio! Se aprovecha que está dormido!'

'SHH!' **James le volvió a repetir.** 'Solo están dormidos… no cuenta…'

'¡Por supuesto que cuenta!' **Sirius dijo mirando a la cama con aire sobreprotector. James y Peter lo miraron sospechosos.** 'No empiecen con sus tonterías…'

'de acuerdo, puedes meterte entre ellos dos.' **James le mostro el camino.** 'Solo quiero ver que lo hagas…' **James lo miro desafiante.**

'Va a golpearte.' **Peter dijo, conociendo el temperamento del licántropo cuando lo despertaban.**

'cierren la boca.' **Dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos.** 'Es increíble… ¿Qué se supone que vamos hacer? Vamos a quedarnos así? Mirándolos!' **Miro a Ted con odio.** 'lo va a lastimar! Lunático esta lastimado todavía, él mas que nadie debería de saberlo…' **Sirius dijo mirando las heridas de Remus.** 'necesitamos ponerle la poción…'

'Es dársela de beber.' **Peter lo corrigió recordando la tontería que había hecho el día pasado.**

'como sea… igual Ravee trajo demasiada de esa cosa.' **Dijo Sirius pellizcando las manos de Ted.** 'Suéltalo…'

'Nah…' **Dijo Ted abrazando más a su padre.** 'es mío James…' **James alzo una ceja.**

'No es tuyo!' **Sirius pellizco más fuerte.** '¡Suéltalo maldito pervertido!' **Ted arrugo la frente.**

'Ya Canuto... vas hacer que se despierte.'

'Exacto Jimmie…' **Dijo Sirius enfocándose en esa mano que comenzaba a ponerse roja. James negó y mejor se fue por esa poción. Peter le sonrió de lado y siguió mirando a Remus y a Ted.**

'Oigan… ¿alguno sabe porque a Ted le gusta Remus?' **Sirius tenso los hombros y pellizco con mas fuerza. Ted cerro los ojos con fuerza.** 'Me refiero a que e supone que es mas grande que él… y al parecer el amor es reci…'

'ni se te ocurra Colagusano!' **James le advirtió.** 'Ya sabes…' **James miro a Sirius y de pronto se puso en una pose parecida al chico Black.** ' "la única chica que Remus tiene permitida es del tipo lindo rostro, intrépida, no una sabelotodo, pero con un gran sentido del humor…"' **Sirius rio al ver su terrible interpretación.**

'No olvides del lindo trasero.' **James le dio la razón y volvió a buscar la poción para Remus.**

'tal vez debiste de ser más claro con lo de "chica".' **Peter dijo inconsciente. Mirando a Remus abrazado a Ted. Sirius le lanzo una almohada.** 'Oye!'

'él no tiene idea de esto…' **Dijo señalando la escena.** '¡Es este maldito aprovechado!' **Miro de nuevo la mano pero esta vez pellizco lo mas fuerte que pudo.**

 **Ted salto del dolor cambiando a su estado normal. Peter lo miro era como ver a dos Remus en la cama.**

'¡Eras TÚ!' **Ted lo miro y negó volviéndose esconder en el cuerpo de su padre.**

 _Cambia, cambia, cambia…_

'Lo sabia!' **Peter se metió entre Sirius busco a James para saber que tenía Peter.** 'No estaba soñando, ni delirando…'

'¿Peter?' **James le pregunto confundido.** '¿estás bien hermano?' **Sirius lo miro extrañado de escucharlo llamarlo así. Peter negó y después asintió.**

'recuerdas lo del armario…' **Ted abrió los ojos.**

 _Demonios! Empiezo a creer que no gane del todo esa batalla… estúpido Peter._

 **Ted se levanto. Con el mismo cabello alborotado de James, la complexión de Sirius y los ojos del suspicaz Peter.**

'¿Por qué demonios hace tanto ruido?' **Dijo bostezando. Peter lo miro consternado.**

'No!' **Dijo Peter inconforme. Ted se hizo para atrás cuando el chico lo señalo.** '¡no eras así!' **Sirius aguanto la risa, Peter comenzaba actuar como loco.** 'tú no tenias ese pelo! Estoy seguro! Yo te vi!'

'Ehm…' **Ted miro a James.** '¿todo bien?' **James negó y dejo caer sus hombros.**

'¡no! ¡nada está bien!' **Sirius empujo a Peter.** '¿Se puede saber porque estabas abrazado a Remus, aprovechado?' **Ted lo miro con indiferencia y se despeino el cabello bostezando.**

'Eso no te importa… además, a él no le incomodo.' **Le sonrió a su padre.** 'Arruinaste nuestro momento.' **Lo miro con ojos asesinos. Sirius apretó los puños.**

'Ustedes no estaban teniendo un momento…' **Dijo entre dientes. Ted lo ignoro para acostarse a un lado de su padre, Sirius negó y lo empujo.** 'la cama es para él.'

'cabemos los dos perfectamente.' **Ted alego.** 'Además no se porque te molesta tanto, ahora que lo recuerdo, ayer eras tú el que estaba acostado aquí mismo.

'pero yo soy yo. Tú no eres nada de él.' **Ted se molesto al escucharlo decir eso. Él era mucho mas que todos ellos juntos.**

'¿quieres apostar?' **Ted se levanto y enfrento a Sirius con la mirada. Sirius acepto el desafío.**

'él es Remus!' **Peter dijo cuando la tensión aumento. Sirius miro a Peter y luego a Ted que miraba sorprendido a Peter.** 'Es Remus… estoy seguro.'

'no juegues…' **Sirius dijo mirando como poca cosa a Ted.** 'él jamás sería Remus… solo míralo.' **Ted trono la boca.**

'Peter, Sirius tiene razón…' **James dijo suspirando.** 'Estamos seguros que no es Remus.' **Pensó en la paternidad.**

'No James, tienes que creerme! ¿Recuerdan hoy en la tarde? El armario, yo les dije que vi a Remus y ustedes…'

'si lo recordamos Peter…' **Sirius dijo impaciente.** '¿Cuál es el punto?'

'¡era él!' **Ted abrió los ojos y negó.**

 _Demonios… es bueno en esto. ¿Cómo es que no lo enfoco en algo bueno?_

'¿Qué armario?' **Ted pretendió estar perdido.** 'ustedes si que son raros…' **Volvió a la cama. Peter negó rogando porque sus amigos le creyeran.**

'Era él… yo se lo que vi. Y ahora que lo pellizcaste… ¡eso es! ¡Pellízcalo!' **Peter le dijo a Sirius. Ted miro cautelosos la escena. No sabía que tan seguro estaba su metabolismo para aguantar el dolor y la imagen falsa que tenia encima.** 'Si! Él cambio cuando lo pellizcaste…' **Empujo a Sirius frente a Ted.**

'Si voy hacerlo sufrir mejor le doy un puñetazo.' 

'solo hazlo!' **Peter dijo ansioso de comprobar su teoría. Sirius miro a Ted y Ted negó.**

'¿Qué hacen? NO!' **Ted medio suplico.** 'Oye!' **Se volteo con James que trataba de entender que estaba pasando.** 'Detenlos! Quieren golpearme así nada mas porque si! No les he hecho nada!' **Se dirigió a Sirius.** 'Además, Remus…' **Se sintió extraño llamar a su padre por su nombre de pila, casi se sintió como llamarse así mismo.** 'no está para esto.' **Salto a Remus y llego al otro lado de la cama, fuera de las manos de Sirius y la insistencia de Peter.** 'Leí hace rato que el ambiente del lugar ayuda a la mejoría de heridas o estados de ánimos…' **James miro a Ted sorprendido.**

'¿Lees?' **Ted asintió sin entender porque le sorprendía.** 'Bueno, eso es algo bueno.' **Lo miro como si fuera una buena noticia.**

'estoy en séptimo. He tenido que leer para llegar hasta acá.' **Ted insistió. James asintió.** '¿entonces porque me ves así?'

'¿Cómo?' **James pretendió no saber de que hablaba.**

'como si fuera un tarado.'

'¿y no lo eres?'

'¡arghh! ¡Tú, ya me tienes harto!' **Ted miro molesto a Sirius.**

'Cambia!' **Peter lo miro atento. Ted lo miro y decidió mejor tranquilizarse.**

'Peter deja eso…' **James se acerco a Remus con la botella de la poción.** 'él no es Remus.' **Ted asintió y se paró de puntitas para ver que iba hacer James.** 'por desgracia…' **Dijo algo triste. Ted rodo los ojos.**

'Bueno, eso ayuda bastante a mi autoestima.' **Ted se sentó junto a Remus.** '¿Vamos a despertarlo?' **Dijo sonriendo. Ansiado de volver a ver a su padre con vida.**

'¿vamos?' **Sirius lo interrumpió.** 'Tú te largas.' **Le mostro la salida. Ted negó.**

'tienes que ir a clases ¿no, Premio Anual?' **Ted arrugo la frente al escuchar su tono sarcástico.** 'El deber te llama.' **Sirius lo corrió como si se tratara de un mozo.**

'Bien.' **Dijo Ted levantándose de la cama con los puños cerrados y un aire de altivez…**

 _Otra Andrómeda…_

'escucha, no pongas esa cara.' **Sirius le dijo fastidiado.** 'estas arruinándolo…' **Sonrió al pensar en su prima. Ella era la mejor. Su prima favorita y sin duda una gran participe en su idea de huir de casa.**

'solo dime como sigue ¿sí?' **Ted le dijo a James para después mirar con tristeza a su padre. Se acerco a él, James tuvo que detener a Sirius con la mirada.** 'te veo luego…' **Lo despeino divertido.**

'Sigue herido.' **La voz de Sirius lo detuvo. Ted lo miro con apatía y suspiro pidiendo paciencia.** 'Adiós.' **Le insistió el chico de ojos grises.** 'Está en buenas manos Hufflepuff.' **Ted busco a James solo para corroborarlo. James asintió energético.**

'es nuestro bebe.' **Dijo en un tono bromista. Ted rio.**

'de acuerdo…' **Dijo el metamorfomago en un suspiro.** 'vendré en un par de horas…' **Miro su reloj y se volvió con Remus.** 'Solo espero verlo despierto.' **Lo anhelaba tanto.**

'¿Por qué? **La voz curiosa de James sonó. Ted se volteo a verlo para entender de lo que hablaba.** '¿Qué es lo que te traes con mi muchacho?' **James uso una voz de padre molesto.** 'Ya enserio…' **Sirius se cruzo de brazos molesto.** 'Nos gustaría saberlo.' **Dijo James sonriendo divertido. Ted trago saliva, no sabía si era buena idea decirlo, pero como ansiaba hacerlo por fin.**

'Bueno…' **Se encogió en hombros. James lo miro confundido, él no hacia eso… pero en su memoria si había alguien que se encogía de esa manera, solo que ahora no recordaba quien.** 'él…' **Miro a Remus y sonrió con esos labios de Sirius, que por cierto el verdadero dueño lo miro con la frente arrugada.** 'me salvo la vida.' **Fue todo lo que Ted pudo decir. Su pecho sentía que iba a explotar por no poder decir algo más.** 'me gustaría decir más…' **Dijo emocionado acercándose a Remus.** 'a él.' **Dijo con tristeza.**

'qué lindo Hufflepuff pero las clases esperan…' **Sirius insistió con una voz neutral casi llegando a lo sombrío. Ted suspiro y asintió sorprendentemente si agredir al chico de ojos grises.**

'si despierta ¿puedes decirle…' **Ted se detuvo y negó desechando la idea.** 'Los veo luego.' **Dijo cabizbajo. Los tres chicos lo siguieron con la mirada. Hasta que Ted cerro la puerta.**

'ni Dorcas se puso así cuando terminaron…' **James dijo mirando la puerta y apiadándose un poco de Ted. Sirius bufo.**

'por favor…' **el chico subió a la cama y reviso a Remus, como si Ted le hubiera hecho algo.** 'si, a esa también le salvo la vida y aun así no le importo dejarlo a mitad de la noche…' **James suspiro entendiendo el punto de Sirius.**

'no todos son iguales… solo mírate.' **James le dijo dándole la poción para Remus.** 'Vamos a ver qué tan bueno es ese niño…' **Se refería a Lorcan. Se acerco a Remus y movió su hombro.** 'Oye, Remus!' **Lo movió tosco, Peter rio y Sirius solo negó, quitándole la mano del hombro de Remus.**

'Eres increíble, vas a terminar de romperlo.' **James se despeino divertido. Ahora era el turno de Sirius.** 'Hey…' **Le hablo quedito.**

'Necesitamos que despierte…' **James le recordó.**

'Lo sé… ¿quieres darme un momento? Lunático… oye despierta…' **Le dijo moviendo su hombro pero suavemente.** 'Remus…' **Remus ronco. James rio.**

'¿Ahora lo entiendes?' **Dijo el chico de lentes triunfante.** 'necesita…'

'Remus despierta… o te prometo que voy a comerme los chocolates que escondes en el baúl.' **Remus estaba inmóvil. Sirius rasco su frente.** 'esto está mal…'

'¿y si se murió?' **Peter dijo asustado. Sirius lo fulmino con la mirada.**

'¿Qué no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea la muerte? ¡siempre es tú primera opción!' **Sirius le dijo molesto.**

'Tranquilos, Lunático ronco. Eso significa que está vivo… o fue su último aliento.' **Dijo el chico como si nada. Peter le dio la razón mientras que Sirius solo bufo exasperado.** 'Tranquilos. No creo que sea a gran cosa… seguro solo está soñando.' **Sonrió al ver a Remus dormido.** 'Lo importante aquí…' **Levanto el dedo índice y los miro a ambos para después señalar a Remus.** 'Es que Ted borro todos los dibujos.' **Tomo el marcador y levanto ambas cejas. Los otros dos merodeadores sonrieron divertidos.**

 **PAXPAXPAXPAXPAPXPAPXAPXPAPXPAXPAPXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXAPXAPXAPXAPXAPXAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXAPXPXPAPXAPXAPXAPXPAXPAPXAPAX**

 **NOTA DE AUTOR (POR PRIMERA VEZ EN TODA SU VIDA *ASÍ QUE ES IMPORTANTE*) (YA PUES... SI YA LLEGARON HASTA ACÁ, LEAN ESTO, ES PARA USTEDES… ¡SI, PARA TI! :D) :**

 _ **¡WOW! ¡Capitulo 10! Me costó un chorro de trabajo terminarlo de hecho… :S :D No termino como esperaba, por la cantidad de palabras tuve que reducirlo (BUU). Si de por si cada capítulo esta larguísimo… Pero bueno. Esta historia empezó como protagonista principal "Ted" y toda esa historia que viene detrás de él (y que todos conocemos, ya sea por películas o libros. ESTA BIEN). Pero poco a poco toda esta idea fue evolucionando en mi mente. En este capítulo estuve a punto de eliminar varios fragmentos de historias de otros personajes secundarios. Como los gemelos Scamander (que estoy pensando en hacer su propio spin off) o Violet Parkinson (que solo tendrá un breve cameo) pero quise dejarlo así para darle una mayor importancia a los cinco protagonista (prácticamente). Así que, si será la historia mas larga de lo que creí pero espero que les guste (sino ya saben ahí estan los reviews, pueden dejarme uno diciendo "oye no párale" xD). Igual habrá mas cameos de otros personajes así que… bueno ya la cosa esta planeada así que no se preocupen porque el fic quede a la mitad. Esta historia va a ser completa. No importa los horarios, el trabajo, escuela o proyectos. Este prácticamente es mi primer FIC. Así que pienso terminarlo.**_

 _ **Solamente quería tomarme un espacio para agradecer a todos los seres humanos, magos, brujas, arpías, aliens y cualquier otro tipo de ser viviente que ha seguido la historia hasta acá. Si, el capitulo 10! Sobre todo a esos 5 FOLLOW todas las personas que dejan un REVIEW (que no tienen idea de cómo me hacen el día) Isabelchan56 eres la onda! Jaja, cuando leo tus reviews me emociono igual! Te agradezco que tomes de tu tiempo para ponerme tu opinión acerca de la historia. Los Reviews motivan a escribir con mas esmero. (Al menos así funciona conmigo) Quiero agradecer también a mi SISTER pff… que sin duda es la mayor critica (desde siempre…) es un honor para mí que lean este Fanfic que es hecho por una fangirl llena de una imaginación… que, que bárbaro como desespera a mí madre. Miles de abrazos y buenas vibras para todos ustedes! Es un verdadero honor. Y espero que esos 5 FOLLOWS me acompañen hasta el final de esta loca historia. Viene mas. Así quédense a escarbar y a encontrar entre todo este enredo más… Raíces ;D**_

 _ **Atte: PaxQuing**_

 _ **P.S: Mil Gracias.**_

 _ **P.S 2: Disculpen las faltas de ortografía si hay.**_

 _ **P.S 3: Fin de la transmisión. ;D**_


	11. Chapter 11

'¿Cómo que no se despierta?' **Ted los miro con un semblante amenazante. Peter asintió mirando a Remus, enserio ya habían hecho de todo, desde hablarle lindo, hasta mojarlo en la cara. Pero no. Remus no se despertaba.** '¿Qué le hicieron?' **Sirius bufo irónico.**

'¿Nosotros?' **Se señalo ofendido. Ted lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.** 'tú fuiste quien lo tenía amordazado hace rato.'

'¡No lo tenía amordazado! ¡Estábamos teniendo un momento!' **Sirius apretó los dientes y lo miro molesto.**

'¡Ustedes no estaban teniendo nada!' **Sirius le dijo levantándose de puntitas. Peter se volteo con Remus seguía igual, sin dar señales de vida, ni por los gritos de ambos magos.**

'¡Estábamos abrazándonos!' **Sirius gruño al escucharlo.** 'Y cuando estábamos juntos todo estaba bien…' **el metamorfomago ignoro las caras del chico Black y camino hacia con Remus.** 'ustedes llegaron y lo arruinaron, le hicieron algo…' **Miro con rencor a Sirius que lo alcanzo y lo alejo de Remus.**

'Te encantaría eso ¿verdad?' **Ted rodo los ojos con fastidio.** 'Alejarnos de él para que tú te aproveches.'

'Canuto…' **Peter dijo cansado.**

'Cierra la boca Peter.' **Dijo Sirius sin quitarle la mirada a Ted. Ted suspiro harto y lo miro.**

'escucha Black…' **Dijo Ted poniéndose frente a él.** 'ambos sabemos por qué haces esto… sabes a quien va a escoger cuando despierte…' **Dijo Ted con un secreto ventajoso. Sirius apretó los dientes.** 'y lo entiendo, si yo fuera tú estaría igual, porque esto…' **Señalo a su padre y a él mismo.** '…es inevitable.'

'Voy a matarte.' **Sirius le gruño con esa voz que presumía en todos los ángulos que había nacido en una familia como los Black. Ted le sonrió desafiante, si también él tenía pequeños rasgos de esa familia en particular. Y antes de que Peter se levantara para detener a Sirius, la puerta se abrió haciendo que los tres chicos voltearan.**

'…enserio no deberían de confiar en mí tampoco. ¡Además ya dije que no quiero ser parte de esto!' **Molly se detuvo en seco y cayo porque James no dejo de empujarla.**

'¿Eso es un sí?' **Molly lo miro molesta pensando que era su primito, era increíble el parecido que tenia a James Sirius.**

'No James.' **Lo dijo como si fuera el pequeño de once. Ya cuando estaba de pie lo miro y avergonzada negó recordando que se trataba del padre de Harry Potter.** 'Lo siento… No puedo.' **Dijo entregándole la aguja James miro la aguja y después a la chica. Suspiro y negó desaprobatoriamente.**

'que conste que yo no quería usar esto…' **Le advirtió. Molly lo miro confundida. Después James se despeino y miro al otro lado de la habitación. Con una sonrisa confiada hablo.** 'Oye Sirius, Molly dice que quiere ver como la con…' **Molly le tapo la boca roja de vergüenza.**

'¿Qué haces?' **Le dijo con voz apretada. James levanto las cejas juguetón, para después mirar la aguja como opción de escape.** 'No… ¿Qué tal si lo lastimo?' **James se quito la mano de Molly.**

'¿enserio? No puede estar más lastimado...' **Dijo el chico de lentes señalando la cama del licántropo, la pelirroja asintió entendiéndolo. Miro la aguja y suspiro con desganas.**

'De acuerdo…' **Dijo con los hombros decaídos.** 'pero enserio le voy a lastimar…'

'deja de hablar así me estas deprimiendo…' **Dijo James empujándola hacia donde estaba Peter, Ted, Sirius…**

 _Actúa normal, actúa normal, actúa normal…_

 **Y claro Remus, de nuevo rayado.**

'¿Quién hizo eso?' **Molly dijo algo enfadada. La risita de James se escucho detrás de ella.** 'Pero que inmaduros…'

'gracias.' **Dijo Ted en un tono indignado estando de acuerdo con la chica. Molly lo miro con la frente arrugada, estaba molesta que la hubiera metido en todo esto.**

'que conste que lo hizo él.' **Sirius dijo empujando a Ted a un lado—el metamorfomago lo miro con antipatía—el chico camino hasta James y termino recargándose en su hombro.** 'Te quedo bien James…' **James rio mirando a su hermano. Molly los miro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sirius lo noto y se obligó a olvidar ese coraje que sentía hacia Ted, para acercarse a la chica, todo para seguir su estrategia.** 'Entonces Molly…' **mostro sus blanca dentadura indicando que estaba de buen humor, Ted alzo una ceja. Molly titubeo.** 'Estamos aquí de nuevo…' **Dijo en una voz insinuante. James sabia lo que estaba haciendo así que les dio espacio y fue con Remus.**

'seh… ehm… solo por…' **miro la aguja y suspiro cansada.** 'Esto es una mala idea… yo no puedo hacerlo.' **Dijo negando y caminando a la salida pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, Sirius le detuvo el paso deteniéndola de la cintura. Molly lo miro con los ojos como platos. Sus mejillas pecosas estaban tan rojas como su rebelde cabello.**

'Tienes que ayudarlo…' **Sirius le dijo con melancolía. Molly miro de reojo a Remus.** 'Él es uno de mis mejores amigos… ¿sabes?' **Molly asintió embobada. Sirius supo entonces que estaba en la posición perfecta para conseguir algo de información.** '¿enserio lo sabes? ¿sabes cuánto ha sufrido?' **Miro con tristeza a Remus. James solo negó pensando en el buen actor que era Sirius.**

'si, claro… es triste… enserio que lo es, desde pequeño y…' **Dijo Molly embobada. Sirius la miro calculadoramente.**

'Eh… Molly.' **Ted interrumpió la plática, la llamo recordándole que seguía habitando en el planeta Tierra. Molly miro a Ted y luego a Sirius (abrió los ojos sorprendida).** '¿Qué haces aquí?' **Ted dijo alzando una ceja. Molly suspiro y miro a James.** '¿Enserio?' **Ted camino hacia James.**

'¡hey! escucha mi teoría al menos, Lunático necesita la poción para recuperar energía y como no despierta no puede tomarla; no se la podemos untar, por obvias razones…' **Miro de reojo a Sirius, el chico dejo caer sus hombros divertido—Ted rodo los ojos golpeándolo mentalmente.** 'es por eso que lo mejor que podemos hacer es inyectarla.' **Le lanzo la aguja.** '¡Dime si no es una gran idea! Ahora, que ella esté aquí es porque: yo soy cazador…' 'mis manos son toscas, niño. Colagusano…' **Molly sintió un escalofrío cuando James se refirió a Peter, Sirius miro sospechoso la reacción de la pelirroja.** '…es muy torpe con las manos.' **Peter se encogió entre sus hombros aceptándolo.** 'y Sirius…' **Molly levanto la mirada tímida… Sirius entonces le sonrió ligeramente. Molly volvió agachar la cabeza, el chico aprovechando que nadie los miraba lentamente poso sus manos sobre las de la chica, Molly trago saliva y levanto la mirada parpadeando consternada, para después quedar completamente embobada mirándolo, mirando como su cabello era una elegante cortina que contrastaba con su blanca piel. Sintió un pequeño apretón en las manos y soltó un gritito pero ni Ted, ni James lo escucharon porque seguían sumergidos en la plática.** 'Bueno él "no quiere lastimarlo".' **Dijo como si fuera absurdo. Molly lo miro sintiéndose conmovida.**

'Ayuda a Remus, Molly, él… no despierta…' **le murmuro y subió la mirada hasta chocar con esos ojos avellana. Molly lo miro enternecida, Sirius se veía realmente herido por todo esto.** 'y yo no puedo… ayudarl…' **Dijo con la voz entre cortada. Peter sonrió con admiración. Molly estaba completamente engatusada.**

'claro… tú…' **Molly recordó lo que había visto el otro día en el cuarto…**

 _Cuando le tomo la mano… ¡Pero por supuesto! Espera Molly, ¿esto no sería traición a Ted? … NAH! Igual al final se va a quedar con su mamá._

'¿Vas ayudarlo Molly? ¿Vas ayudarme? **Sirius le dijo en voz de suplica. Molly asintió con seguridad. Sirius le sonrió para después llevarla de la mano hacia Remus.**

'Woah…' **Ted arrugo la frente y miro indignado al chico de ojos grises que le hizo una mueca de odio cuando paso junto a él. James los miro a punto de reír pero solo aguanto porque esto era importante. Molly suspiro y miro a Remus.**

'solo necesita la poción estoy seguro.' **El chico de lentes palmeo el hombro del metamorfomago y después se acerco a la cama. Sirius se quedo recargado en un mástil de la cama.**

'Hey no…' **Ted se metió entre Molly y Sirius.** '¿vas a inyectarlo tú?' **Le dijo preocupado. Molly entonces sintió de nuevo los nervios en su mano. Sirius y James intercambiaron miradas, Ted estaba a punto de arruinarlo…**

'solo inyéctalo Molly.' **Dijo Sirius metiéndose de nuevo, mientras que James le tapo la boca a Ted y se lo llevo a tirones lejos de la pelirroja.** 'Solo míralo… no lo dejes así.' **Peter lo miro aplaudiéndole mudo para que Molly no los escucharas. Sirius sonrió y rápidamente volvió a su papel.** 'aquí está la poción…' **se puso de rodillas ante ella con la poción en manos, Molly balbuceo algo y asintió tratando de no perder la compostura.**

'Tal vez quieras hacerte un poco para atrás…' **Dijo Molly sin mirarlo. Ted abrió los ojos mirando preocupado la situación.**

'Deb…' **Trato de hablar pero James le dio un golpe que ahogo su voz.** 'Scaman…' **James negó pretendiendo que no lo escuchaba.** 'Preg…ntar… Scam…der…'

'Shh... no me hagas castigarte.' **James dijo como si esto fuera una reprimiendo. Ted arrugo la frente y lo miro de reojo.**

 _Yo no soy tu hijo…_

 **Molly respiro y rápido lleno la aguja con ese liquido verde lama. Busco la vena de Remus en la coyuntura de su brazo izquierdo. No fue difícil, las venas de Remus se notaban a simple vista de lo pálido que estaba y estaban saltadas del esfuerzo que su cuerpo había hecho días atrás. Se detuvo mirando la vena y la aguja.**

'Ángel, te paso el algodón…' **Dijo Sirius apresurándola indirectamente. Molly negó y lo tomo ella misma.**

 _Hazlo por Ted. Por él… por lo mal que se ve este hombre… Hazlo lo mejor que puedas… ¿y si le reviento una vena? ¡Solo lo empeorare!_

'ahyy…' **Molly dijo con una vocecita aguda.** '¿están seguros que quieren que yo haga esto?' **Dijo la chica volteándolos a ver.**

'ya tienes la aguja llena… solo inyéctalo niña.' **Peter le dijo y Molly se volteo de inmediato para no tener contacto con él. Peter alzo ambas cejas sorprendido. Sirius lo empujo con algo de envidia.**

'De acuerdo…aquí voy…' **Dijo la chica limpiando con el algodón.** 'Solo va a ser...' **Cerró los ojos.**

'No los cierres. ¿Qué demonios?' **Sirius le dijo molesto. Molly abrió los ojos y ahí estaba Sirius frente a ella, junto a Remus.** 'queremos que mejore…' **Le recordó. Molly asintió.** 'Hazlo segura.' **Molly trago saliva al escuchar ese adjetivo. Sabia que ella era todo menos segura…**

'yo no…' **Dijo Molly tratándole de explicar pero Sirius le señalo la zona a inyectar y Molly se enfoco en ese pedazo de piel rasguñada.**

 **Acerco la punta de la aguja a la piel, respiro profundo y al exhalar encajo la aguja. Sirius la miro con la frente arrugada, la metió tan rápido que casi pareció un impulso.**

'¡Molly!' **Sirius le reclamo. La chica sonrió nerviosa, mostrándole porque era la peor opción para estas cosas.** 'Le va a quedar morado.' **Dijo el animago preocupado.**

'Bueno…' **Peter miro a Remus, que le quedara un morete era lo menos que le debía preocupar.**

'tranquilos… ya lo arreglo.' **Dijo la pelirroja dejando salir el liquido lentamente.** 'Solo dejamos salir lento… para que amortigüe el dolor de la piel; se esparce como una base de aceite protector…' **Se concentro lo mas que pudo. Remus tuvo la aguja en el brazo aproximadamente por un minuto completo. Sirius presionaba ligero comprobando la teoría de la chica.**

'Ya te dijo que va a estar bien...' **Dijo Peter en voz baja. Sirius asintió pero no dejo de presionar sutilmente en la piel.**

'Listo. Voy a sacar la aguja…' **Molly anuncio como si los otros tres chicos se tuvieran que preparar para algo.**

'Con cuidado.' **Sirius le dijo mirando a la aguja, Molly respiro sintiendo una presión en sus hombros, así que saco la aguja lenta.** 'Lo vas a lastimar…' **Molly asintió y la saco de golpe. Ted abrió los ojos y por primera vez dejo de forcejear con James. Peter rio divertido, esta chica se iba de un extremo a otro.**

'Lo siento…' **Dijo Molly mirando lo rojo que quedo la piel.** 'Pero les dije, yo no soy buena para…' **Remus dio un bocado de aire, como si le hubiera faltado segundos atrás. La chica soltó la aguja rápido y levanto las manos mostrando su inocencia. Los otros tres merodeadores se acercaron y Ted se metió rápido entre ellos. Molly se movió cuando Peter se puso junto a ella.**

'¿Lunático?' **James le pregunto cuándo lo miro arrugar la frente.** 'A lo mejor ya le está haciendo efecto…'

'¿y si no?' **Sirius y Ted preguntaron preocupados.** '¿y si es algo malo?' **Remus comenzó a respirar agitado.**

'Remus…' **Lo llamo Sirius.** 'Deja de hacer eso idiota. Solo abre los malditos ojos.' **Ted lo empujo.**

'¡no le hables así! P-Remus.' **Ted se acerco preocupado. James alzo una ceja mirando al metamorfomago tan preocupado.** '¿Qué sucede? ¿Creí que habías dicho que iba a mejorar?' **Ted culpo a James, el chico negó mirando a Remus.** '¡No despierta! ¡No despierta James!' **Dijo Ted mirando como su papá se quejaba de alguna especie de dolor.** 'Te dije… te lo dije, debíamos de preguntar primero a Scamander…' **Ted tomo la mano de su padre pero cuando Remus sintió su tacto, chillo de dolor…**

'¿Qué le hiciste?' **Sirius se volteo con Ted que solo negó confundido.**

'¡No es momento para esto!' **James actuó rápido y miro a Sirius.** 'tienes que traer al Ravenclaw, dile lo que le pasa a Lunático…' **Lo dijo tan seguro que Sirius asintió.**

'esperen… ¡No!' **Molly los detuvo.** 'No puedes salir de aquí, si alguien te descubre…'

'¿puedes acompañarlo?' **Molly alzo ambas cejas y se señalo así misma. James asintió. La chica negó pero James la reprimió con la mirada.**

'¡yo voy!' **Ted se levanto rápido. Sirius asintió aceptando su compañía.** 'tranquilo P…Remus! Tranquilo, yo voy a solucionarlo…' **Le dijo al licántropo para después caminar rápido a la salida.** 'Sé dónde encontrarlo…'

'Ted, debes de estar bromeando… ¿vas a dejar que salgan así nada mas?' **Ted asintió mirando a Sirius con urgencia.**

'Resiste desgraciado.' **Sirius le advirtió a Remus para después mirar al metamorfomago aceptando su ayuda.**

'enserio esto es una MALA idea…' **Molly les recordó a todo el grupo.**

'largo.' **James le dijo de nuevo a Sirius que solo miro a Remus una vez más y se levanto tomando a Molly del antebrazo.**

'Espera… no, yo tengo clases… no puedo…' **Molly iba caminando de espaldas.**

'Yo puedo ir…' **Peter se ofreció sintiendo todo esto como una misión importante.**

'No, necesitamos encontrarlo...' **James y Sirius dijeron decididos. Peter alzo ambas cejas entendiendo la indirecta, pero Molly señalo aceptando la sugerencia de Peter.**

'Si tanto te importa que no nos vean, entonces acompáñame… al menos así tendré una excusa por si alguien me ve.' **Sirius dijo jalándola a la salida del cuarto. Molly solo se pregunto ¿Cuál iba a ser esa excusa?**

'si no lo encontramos, así al menos podremos dividirnos…' **Ted siguió la idea de Sirius que asintió.**

'¿Qué excusa? ¡Ted!' **Solo se escucho a Molly nerviosa tratando de seguirle el paso. La puerta se cerro.**

 **James respiro y des tenso sus hombros mirando a Remus.**

'¿Qué crees que tenga Colagusano?' **Peter seguía mirando la puerta de la habitación. Miro a James y luego a Remus que seguía retorciéndose como si algo le doliera.**

'No lo sé…' **Hablo desinteresado, todavía estaba herido por ese comentario del chico de lentes.**

 _Como si no pudiera hacer algo tan sencillo como buscar a una persona… ¡y que persona! No es difícil encontrarlo, solo miras, ves a la cosa más rara y camina hacia ese lado. Pero noooooo… Peter es demasiado tonto para eso… par de tontos… ¡y Remus que no se digna a despertar! ¿No es suficiente con todo lo que hacemos? ¡Como para que también tengamos que hacer esto! "hacemos…" si te evaden a ti de todo… buagh…_

'…parece que solo tiene un mal sueñ…' **Peter trago saliva y callo. James lo miro confundido.**

'¿Colagusano?' **Le pidió que continuara. Peter asintió pero al ver a Remus le recordó su postura en aquella pesadilla. Estaba sufriendo…** '¿A dónde vas?' **James lo miro sorprendido. Peter camino a la puerta.** '¡Peter!' **James se levanto molesto de tanto misterio. Peter se detuvo y dejo caer los hombros.** '¿A dónde vas?' **abrió los brazos. Peter lo miro…**

 _Díselo Peter, dile acerca del sueño… … dile… si, dile que lo querías matar Peter. ¿Cómo crees que va a contestarte? No seas tonto, si se lo dices vas a perder la ventaja… ¿Qué ventaja Peter? ¡Solo díselo! … ¡No! No se lo digas! Peter, conoces a James… No es el momento. Trata de ver a donde nos lleva todo esto; si se lo dices entonces volverás a ser el Peter de antes, el Peter de siempre. ¿No te gusta toda esta atención Peter? Acéptalo; te encanta. Si se lo dices ahora, dejara de buscarte así; está preocupado por ti. Piénsalo Peter ¿Cuándo había sacado a Sirius de la habitación? Te dejo a ti en ella. Si se lo dices, adiós a todo esto… usa lo de Remus a tu favor, usa todo este viaje a tu favor… por una vez en tu vida Peter…_

'Peter…' **James lo llamo por segunda vez.** '¿Peter enserio estas bien? Desde que llegamos has estado actuado muy raro… diferente.' **James lo vio con una mirada muy diferente a las de siempre, estaba preocupado. Preocupado por él.** '¿amigo, estas bien?' **Peter sintió todos esos pensamientos en carne y hueso.**

'Seeh...' **Le dijo el chico. James lo miro sin estar del todo convencido.**

'¿Por qué te paraste así?' **James le pregunto señalando. Peter se miro y se quedo sin palabras aunque quisiera aprovechar esa oportunidad de atención, la pesadilla simplemente no lo dejaba tomar ventaja del todo. La sola idea de matar a James y ahora hablarle como si nada, le era incomoda.**

'Solo voy por ayuda…' **Peter abrió la puerta.** 'Es obvio que nosotros no sabemos qué sucede… voy por el Ravenclaw.'

'Pero ellos ya fueron…' **James sabía que había algo mas…** '¿Peter? Solo dime que sucede…' **Peter sonrió inconsciente, era cierto todo lo que había pensado…**

 _¿Ese era yo?_

'Mira, últimamente…'

'Todo está bien James. Solo iré por ayuda.' **Peter dijo harto, quería irse, quería despejar su mente… pero James lo detuvo.**

'Déjame hablar.' **Le dijo desesperado.** 'Peter, algo sucede, lo sé. Lo siento…' **Se sintió ridículo al decir eso pero era lo que se sentía.** 'es que todo está…'

'Remus esta mas pálido ¿no?' **Peter cambio de tema al ver a Remus respirando con dificultad.**

'¡Peter! No puedo creer que intentes evadirme…' **James regaño al rubio; Peter tomo su cara y la dirigió a la cama.** '¡Remus!' **James abrió los ojos y corrió a la cama.**

'¿nosotros no le hicimos nada, cierto?' **Peter solo quería asegurarse. James negó tocando la frente del licántropo. Remus volvió a chillar.** '¿Qué tal si la poción le este quemando?' **James apretó los labios.**

'¡Era la única forma!' **Defendió su idea.** 'Vamos Lunático…'

'Si, vamos Lunático ya despiértate…' **Peter dijo con algo de pavor. James miro a Peter y sonrió divertido.** '¿Qué?' **Dijo el rubio algo avergonzado.**

'Nada Colagusano.' **Dijo James sonriente para volver con Remus.** 'Tienes razón… quizá solo es una pesadilla.' **Peter suspiro con nerviosismo.** 'Oh vamos Colagusano, no es como si se fuera morir…' **le trato de dar algo de confianza.** 'cualquier cosa, estamos aquí… ¿qué más puede pedir?' **James manoteo hacia con Remus.**

'Sí, claro…' **Peter dijo negando. James arrugo la frente.** '¿Qué se supone que hare yo?' **James bufo.**

'Peter, sabes que odio que la gente hable así…' **Le dijo serio.** 'eres un merodeador; ¡Merlín hazle honor al nombre!' **James rogo mirando al cielo, Peter se encogió entre sus hombros. James lo miro de reojo y negó algo molesto, se puso frente a él y comenzó hablar con un solo propósito; que a Peter no se le olvidara esto jamás.** 'Escucha, no importa que crea la gente Colagusano, tienes que recordar que nosotros hemos hecho lo imposible… que puedo decir, si quisiéramos podríamos estar trabajando como Primer Ministros en el Ministerio de Magia al acabar el colegio… Claro primero tenemos que arreglar eso de los derechos hacia los hombres lobos, encerrar a lo que queda de la familia de Canuto, encontrar una manera de incriminar en algo a Quejicus y por supuesto hacer que Evans salga conmigo…' **James dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Peter rio divertido.** 'Vamos a cambiar el mundo Peter.' **Puso su mano en su hombro.** 'Cuando se hable de nosotros—de los cuatro…' **Le aclaro.** '¡se va hablar de historia! ¡Yo lo sé!' **Dijo emocionado de tan solo imaginarlo y era inevitable no contagiarse de esa energía.** **Peter se sintió realmente conmovido.**

 _Historia… ¿Enserio James cree eso? ¿o solo lo dice por el momento?_

'Es por eso que te digo; cada cosa que hagas; sea bueno o malo…' **Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, completamente convencido de lo que le decía…**

 _Tan James…_

'Tienes que recordar esto.' **Los señalo a ambos y a Remus.** 'tienes que hacerlo como lo que eres; lo que somos: Memorable.' **Marco la palabra. Lo miro para ver si le había quedado claro… Peter asintió sonriendo ligeramente.**

'Eres genial, James…' **Dijo con total honestidad, conmovido todavía por lo que le había dicho. James rio y lo despeino.**

'Lo sé, Colagusano…' **Dijo apoyándose en la cama mirando a Remus. Peter sonrió al verlo sonreír con la mirada a través de esas gafas.** 'Lo somos… pero claro, yo soy el más genial.' **Peter alzo una ceja y James volvió a despeinarlo en señal de broma.** 'Estas demente ¿lo sabes?'

'Yo no tengo el cabello de plumero…' **Dijo Peter tratando de quitarse a James de encima. James lo miro con la frente arrugada.** '¿y es enserio lo de Evans? creí que ese tema se había dado por perdido…'

'Okay, Te metiste en un tema delicado.' **Dijo James atacándolo. Peter se trataba de defender ambos se manoteaban, claro James con mas fuerza… provocando que Peter cayera encima de Remus, quien chillo del dolor. James lo quito de inmediato y miro con los ojos bien abiertos a Remus.** 'Esta bien, tranquilo… esta bien…' **Dijo mirando como Remus se quejaba del dolor.** 'No hay que decírselo a Sirius ¿de acuerdo?' **Peter asintió mirando a Remus.** 'Igual seguimos siendo los mejores en esto.' **James se despeino divertido.**

 **OOoOO**

' _¡PASÓ! ¡PASÓ!'_

 **Se sentía todo pesado. Se sentía todo denso, todo oscuro, todo triste, todo DOLOR. Esa voz lo hacía recordar a la mayoría de sus lunas llenas, como si ese sonido de la fría noche fuera peor que todas esas lunas juntas. ¿Cómo sabía que era noche?**

' _es una lástima…'_

 _Flashes, luces y un viento helado. Parecía cortarle la piel… ¿la piel?_

' _¿Quiere decir algo?'_ **Alguien pregunta… una placa.**

' _¡DILES! ¡TÚ SABES QUIEN SOY!'_ **Con la desesperación con la que sonaba, era difícil saber quién era…**

 **De pronto sintió un dolor en el centro de su pecho. Era insoportable, le quitaba el aliento, sentía sus mejillas rojas a punto de explotar y luego… De nuevo; quebrándose y esa luz… la luz de su vieja acompañante… tan grande y redonda como siempre. Tan altiva y orgullosa de su existencia, sin un gramo de piedad por los que se partían como él en miles de pedazos, tal cual rompecabezas. Y de nuevo todo era denso, todo era oscuro, todo era triste, todo era DOLOR… otra vez, pero ahora era incluso más doloroso que antes. Sintió un golpe en su espalda. Luces… ¿hechizos? De nuevo… su aullido. Era la primera vez que se escuchaba aullar… y era triste, más que nada vergonzoso casi rozando lo doloroso.**

 **No sabía si estaba dormido, despierto, muerto o vivo… seguramente estaba en ese pequeño espacio entre la vida y la muerte. Porque se sentía ahogado, a punto de ser aplastado por algo… una energía fuerte ¿su propia magia? ¿o el lobo? No, no había suficiente aire en su cerebro para descubrirlo y menos lo habría con esos gritos de dolor de fondo. Comenzó a sentir un ardor, un fuego que le quemaba lentamente cada fibra de su cuerpo... quería gritar pero no, su boca no le respondía… a lo mejor sí estaba muerto… y entonces…**

' _despierta…'_

 **Esa frase lo sacudió; esa voz que se escuchaba a lo lejos. Se esforzaba por hablar dulce… pero no importaba, aunque fuera tosca, era adorable, porque bueno él seguía sintiendo que todo seguía siendo doloroso, todo seguía siendo denso, todo seguía siendo pesado, pero al escuchar ese timbre, al escuchar esa voz; no se sentía triste, no se sentía tan oscuro, en fin ya no rozaba lo doloroso… ya no.**

' _Vamos dormilón…'_ **Se notaba que trataba de hablar bajito, pero a ratos salía el volumen disparado.** __ _'eso es…'_

 **Todo era luz. Nada se veía claro todavía pero… una risa. Y era casi tan chistosa como la suya. Era fresca y eso la hacía mejor. Pero algo interrumpió ese oasis de sonido. Una vez más… él se quebraba, una vez más; pero ahora no solo dolía sino que también era desgastante… el cansancio lo comía.**

' _wow… esta sí que es una bonita vista…'_ **de nuevo esa voz, ahora entre risas, para presumir de sus otros efectos. Era incluso más fresca que antes y llenaba esa imagen de luces, hermosas luces y ahora se incluían colores, no podía definir que era, porque la imagen seguía siendo borrosa, pero no le importaba, mientras ese sonido se escuchara, él sabía que estaría a salvo. Y no por lo que dijera… sino por como lo hacía sentir.**

' _¿listo para seguir?'_

 **OOoOO**

'¡Dom! ¿A dónde llevas todo eso?' **Victoire le dijo a su hermanita que portaba una mirada asesina.**

'Ahora no Victoire.' **Dijo la pelirroja caminando con furia.**

'¿No se supone que ibas acompañar a Rox a su prueba? Ya nos vamos a ir…' **Dijo la rubia con algo de fastidio.** 'no queremos atrasarnos.'

'¡pues vete!' **Le dijo Dominique entendiendo su indirecta.** 'Yo llego allá, tengo algo que hacer…' **Victoire rodo los ojos. No estaba ella tampoco para ponerse a discutir.**

'Como quieras…' **Dijo la rubia dejando caer los hombros y suspirando.** 'Solo asegúrate de no matar a tu lechuza con tanta comida…' **Dijo la rubia mirando como Dominique cargaba kilos de alimento para lechuza.** 'Como lo hiciste con Gugu...'

'Adiós Victoire.' **Dijo Dominique malhumorada. Victoire asintió y después de pensarlo un par de segundos… reacciono. Su hermana no era del tipo…**

 _Ella ni siquiera tiene una lechuza..._

 **Después todo cayó en su lugar. El genio, la urgencia, tanta comida…**

 _¡Dominique va a lastimar a alguien!_

'¡Dom! ¡Detente!' **Victoire camino detrás de su hermana…**

'¿Vi a dónde vas? Ya nos vamos…' **Alice y Frank llegaron. Victoire giro y les pidió que esperaran. Fred llegó saltando, se giro para decirle a James Sirius que le había ganado. El chico de lentes lo empujo pero se detuvo al ver a Alice.** 'no empieces…' **Le advirtió la chica.**

'¡DOMINIQUE SI PIENSAS…'

'¡Eso fue cuando éramos niñas Victoire! ¡déjame en paz!' **Dominique le grito.**

'Oh! Bien sabes que no se trata de eso! Dame el alimento de Lechuza…' **Dominique la ignoro y siguió en su camino. Victoire estaba molesta, era lo ultimo que le faltaba… que su hermana actuara con esa altivez y rebeldía de siempre…**

 _Bueno no es como si tú no la tuvieras… pero bueno yo solo actuó así con Ted…_

'¡DOMINIQUE!' **Grito con coraje al pensar en el chico, ahora tendría una buena excusa para sacar su frustración contra el metamorfomago.** 'vuelve aquí antes de que…'

'¿Y si nos alcanzan luego?' **Frank sugirió cuando noto que todos los veían. Fred y James asintieron y corrieron al campo.** 'eso es un si…' **Golpeo a su hermana en el hombro. Alice lo empujo.**

'¡Que vengas aquí ahora mismo, tú maldito ser encantador!' **De pronto todo volvió a ser Ted.** 'vas a…'

'¡Vi!'

'¡PAGARMELAS!' **Ted cerró los ojos y cayo impactado por el fuerte grito de la chica.** '¡TED!' **Siguió gritando ahora mirándolo en el suelo.** '¿ESTAS BIEN?'

'¡ESTARIA MEJOR SI DEJARAS DE GRITAR!' **Dijo Ted desde el suelo. Victoire arrugo la frente y poniendo sus manos en su cintura miro al chico desde arriba.**

 _¿Hay algún ángulo en el que no te veas bien?_

'¡ERES UN TARADO!' **Le grito la chica y se dio la vuelta. Ted sonrió y se levanto rápido a seguirla.**

'¡QUE EDUCADA!' **Grito en un tono sarcástico. Victoire apretó los puños y se giro lento hasta ver la sonrisa confiada de Ted.**

 _Maldito… luce adorable._

'¡CASI TANTO COMO TÚ!' **Ted cubrió sus oídos… la voz de Victoire le ganaba por mucho.**

'¿ERES UNA VEELA O UNA BANSHEE?' **Dijo Ted tratando de ganarle a la chica. Pero Victoire solo negó con fastidio y se giro para dirigirse al campo, no quería hablar con él.** 'Oye…' **Ted corrió para alcanzarla.** '¿Creí que estábamos a mitad de una competencia? No puedes abandonarlo solo así…' **Victoire suspiro asintiendo... Ted arrugó la frente.** '¿otra vez olvide que te hice enfadar?' **Ted dijo agachándose un poco para ver su semblante. Victoire negó.** '¿Entonces? ¿estás en tus días?' **Ted dijo mirándola pero la chica solo negó. Ted arrugo confundido, se suponía que todo estaba bien entre los dos… Victoire solo se ponía así cuando la hacía enfadar.**

'¿Qué sucede Ted?' **Dijo la chica sonriéndole débilmente. Ted vacilo pero recordó que tenía algo de urgencia.**

'¡CLARO!' **Volvió a gritar y se puso delante de ella tomándola por los hombros.** 'Victoire, necesito que me digas la contraseña de tu torre…' **Victoire levanto una ceja.**

'Ted…' **Ted asintió emocionado.** 'Nosotros no tenemos una contraseña…'

'¿ah no?' **Dijo el metamorfomago confundido. Victoire sonrió divertida.**

'Eres premio Anual, deberías de saber eso...' **Dijo soltando una risita, Ted la miro de reojo y sonrió viendo el lado divertido.**

'ya basta sabelotodo…' **el metamorfomago la empujo amistosamente. De pronto le entraron unas enormes ganas de pasar lo que restaba de la tarde con Victoire sin imaginar que Victoire pensaba lo mismo.** 'oye, ¿Cómo has estado?' **Le dijo despeinándose y sonriéndole. Victoire sonrió presintiendo lo mejor.**

'Bien.' **Ted asintió, un par de intercambio de miradas y ambos se echaron a reír.** '¿Qué sucede Ted?' **Dijo la chica divertida.**

'Nada…' **Por un momento se le olvido el problema de Remus y todos sus problemas en general.** 'siento que no te he visto desde hace mucho tiempo.' **Dijo con cansancio. Victoire asintió.** 'Pero ayer te vi… no sé… enserio siento que no te he visto mucho…'

'Yo siento lo mismo… A lo mejor porque no hemos pasado una tarde entera como antes…' **Sugirió. Ted se mordió el labio y sonriéndole le dijo.**

'¿Vas a ir mañana a Hogsmade?' **Victoire sonrió asintiendo. Le había leído correctamente la mente.** 'genial.' **Dijo el chico alegre.** 'Tengo muchísimo que contarte…' **iba a invitarla a que fuera con él, pero de pronto recordó su situación.**

 _¿Qué haces tonto? Tienes a tu padre moribundo en la torre de Gryffindor!_

'entonces podemos ir los dos.' **Victoire lo obligo a continuar. Ted la miro y con una sensación incomoda negó.** 'Oh…' **Dijo Victoire confundida.** 'Hace un rato…' **Ya se estaba cansando de estos cambios, amaba que Ted fuera un metamorfomago pero agradecía que los cambios se quedaran nada mas en lo físico.**

'si yo… no puedo.' **Dijo despeinándose y con el cabello rubio…**

'es que yo creí… porque dijiste "tengo que contarte…" yo creí que me lo contarías en Hogsmade.' **Victoire insistió.** 'ya sabes… porque llevamos mucho sin vernos…' **Ted solo negaba agachando la mirada y con el cabello mas pálido. La rubia suspiro cansada.** 'Claro.' **Dijo dejándolo por la paz.**

'¿tal vez la próxima semana?' **Ted trato de intentarlo de nuevo. Enserio quería pasar un rato con Victoire.** '¿recuerdas? El local que iban a abrir en Hogsmade… íbamos a ir juntos.' **Le recordó energético, su cabello volvió a ser castaño. Victoire lo miro y se sentía tan tonta por no poder estar enfadada con él.** 'yo solo tengo que terminar con todo esto, así el próximo fin estaremos libres… bueno yo estaré libre Victoire.' **Parpadeo.**

 _Eres una debilucha._

'Suena bien.' **Dijo la rubia. Ted entonces sonrió como si hubiera hecho algo bien.** '¿Ahora estas ocupado? Porque íbamos apoyar a…'

'¡Demonios! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?' **Ted la interrumpió golpeándose la frente y dando un giro frustrado.** '¡Vi, necesito entrar a la torre de Ravenclaw!' **Le dijo preocupado.**

'¿es urgente?' **Le pregunto la rubia envidiando a los problemas de Ted. Ted la miro mostrando lo obvio.** 'solo tienes que adivinar un acertijo…'

'¿Qué?' **Dijo Ted con molestia.** 'Tiene que ser una broma…' **Dijo negando al cielo.** '¿que clase de bienvenida es esa?' **Victoire alzo una ceja mirándolo.** 'un acertijo…'

'¡oye!' **Lo golpeo en el brazo.** 'es creativa…' **Ted arrugo la frente y negó.**

'La música es creativa, eso es un tormento…' **Victoire lo miro boquiabierta.** 'digo, ¿Qué sucede si no lo contestas?'

'no entras.' **Ted gruño sabiendo que no tendría oportunidad.**

'¡que mierda!' **Victoire lo miro algo enfadada por su actitud, Ted pateo una piedra.** '¿Cómo se supone que vaya a entrar ahí? argghhh! ¿Por qué tienen que ser listos?' **Dijo molesto.**

'¿y tú para que quieres entrar a la torre?' **Dijo la chica cruzada de brazos mientras miraba el berrinche del chico.**

'Lorcan.' **Dijo Ted sin mirarla, pateo de nuevo la piedra sin notar como Victoire se ponía roja de molestia… o envidia… o ambas.**

 _Tienes que estar bromeando._

'¿Lorcan Scamander?' **Dijo con voz apretada. Ted gimió positivamente. Victoire apretó sus brazos con sus dedos tensos.** '¿y para que quieres a Scamander?'

'es algo entre los dos…' **Victoire tenso los labios, ahogando todas las maldiciones dirigidas a esos dos. Ted entonces miro a Sirius a lo lejos y se transformo de nuevo en la combinación de los merodeadores.** 'Te veo luego Victoire.' **Victoire gruño pero el chico estaba tan sumergido en su asunto que ni lo noto.**

'Lo odi… no Victoire.' **Se detuvo y respiro profundo.** 'Solo está confundido…' **Se dijo la chica mientras volvía a respirar profundo.** 'Que ese no robe tu seguridad, tú eres más linda.' **Se dio la vuelta para caminar al campo.**

 **Al otro lado del pasillo Sirius y Molly (nerviosa como nunca) miraron a Ted llegar.**

'¿Lo encontraste?' **Dijo Sirius apurado.**

'Si, lo tengo aquí. Justo en el bolsillo.' **Ted le mostro lo obvio.** 'Esta en la torre de Ravenclaw, pero necesitas contestar un estúpido acertijo para entrar.'

'¿No lo sabías?' **Sirius le dijo mirándolo como un incompetente. Ted apretó los labios y miro a Molly, al parecer el único que no lo sabía era él.** 'Creí que eras Premio Anual…'

'¡Lo siento! Tengo mejores cosas en que pensar que las contraseñas de cada casa…'

'Ted es algo… especial.'

'Ya basta Molly.' **Dijo Ted evitando la ayuda.** 'lo importante aquí es encontrar a Lorcan. Yo iré a la torre de Ravenclaw…'

'¿Y estás seguro que vas a poder contestar? El acertijo va para gente inteligente…' **Sirius lo barrio de pies a cabeza. Ted apretó los labios.**

'¿Qué insinúas?' **Molly sintió peligro entre ambos chicos.**

'Molly y yo deberíamos de ir a la torre, tú puedes seguir buscando en el castillo.' **Sirius cambio de tema, no era momento de discutir por tonterías.**

'¿Qué?' **Molly dijo boquiabierta.** '¿Tú y yo?' **Dijo la chica algo nerviosa. Sirius la miro de reojo y asintió como si no fuera importante. Molly suspiro nerviosa.**

'Así es menos probable que alguien me vea.' **Ted asintió aprobando la idea.** '¿era lo que te preocupaba, no?' **Le dijo a Molly que solo asintió rígida.**

'Molly…' **Ted le llamo a la chica que de inmediato lo volteo a ver. En sus ojos se leía una gran incomodidad, lo que Ted sospechaba.** 'las chicas, se fueron a ver a Rox… ¿Por qué no las alcanzas?' **Molly se relajo al escuchar ese escape. Sirius alzo ambas cejas sorprendido.** 'sé que este no es tu problema y…'

'¿se te seco el cerebro, escoba incendiada?' **Sirius lo detuvo.** '¡Necesitamos ayuda! la mayor ayuda posible…' **Miro a Molly. Ted miro al chico y lo empujo.**

'Molly te puedes ir si tu quieres.' **Volvió a repetir el metamorfomago esta vez en un tono más fuerte para que a Sirius le quedara claro que no iba a cambiar de opinión.**

'Por supuesto que no, tienes que ayudar a Rem…'

'¡ASDKJDFDLKJ!' **Ted lo detuvo. Sirius gruño frustrado y se volvió a dirigir a Molly.**

'Tienes que detenerme de no partirle la cara.' **Molly miro a Ted y después a Sirius.** 'Vamos Molly, dijiste que ibas ayudarme.' **Volvió a usar esa voz de inocencia. Ted bufo sabía que estaba haciendo.**

'Deja de hacer eso con ella.' **Lo tomo del brazo para que lo mirara.** 'Ella es… importante.' **Dijo sin más.**

'Si, lo sé.' **Dijo Sirius con enfado.** 'Ella me lo dijo…' **Ted asintió para después sacudir su cabeza y mirar a Molly consternado.**

'¿Qué tu le dijiste qué?' **La pelirroja negó boquiabierta.** '¡fuiste la de la idea de ocultar todo Molly!'

'¡entre en crisis! ¡Y él no dejaba de mirarme así!' **Dijo la chica señalando a Sirius evitando a toda costa sus ojos. Ted golpeo en el hombro a Sirius.**

'¡deja de mirarla así!' **Sirius sonrió divertido.** 'Molly ve con las chicas yo me encargo de este idiota.'

'por favor…' **Sirius se burlo de Ted.** 'Te veo luego Molly.' **Le guiño a la pelirroja que se puso roja de la cara. Después el chico Black sonrió divertido, hasta que Ted lo tomo de la túnica y lo jalo lejos de Molly.**

'Con que la vuelvas a mirar así, te quedas sin ojos…' **Ted saco a relucir su lado "niñero" sobreprotector.**

'oh vamos… a ella le gusta.'

'¡SOLO ES UNA NIÑA!' **Y Ted no comprendía que lo único que estaba provocando en Sirius era de hacer esto un juego entretenido.**

 **Molly los miro alejarse, todavía tenía una cara de horror y sus mejillas seguían algo sonrojadas. Sonrió divertida al ver por primera vez como Ted amenazaba como si fuera su hermano mayor y… sonreía también porque era un chico como Sirius al que amenazaba, demasiado lindo para ella, demasiado irreal… pero estaba pasando.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Si había alguien que amaba este deporte, era ella. Roxanne Weasley estaba totalmente equipada para salir a volar. Apretaba su escoba como si fuera otro miembro de su cuerpo. Respiraba profundo tratando de calmar esas ansias por salir a volar. Sabía que sus primos estaban ahí para apoyarla pero eso no le preocupaba. Solo estaba enfocada en saltar en esa escoba y dar el mejor show de su vida. El año pasado se había quedado a una nada de entrar al equipo, el pasado capitán había escogido al ahora capitán como su cazador de confianza, Roxanne lo entendió y honestamente Davies era muy bueno, podía jugar en mas de una posición; este año estaría cuidando los tres aros de la cancha como guardián. Y ya que no estaba ni Gray, ni casi la mitad del equipo, la morena tenía la oportunidad de conseguir ese puesto. Eso era lo único que merodeaba en su cabeza, su única meta. Así que había practicado en el verano, en sus tardes libres, se había preparado para este momento y estaba tranquila porque sabía que lo iba a lograr. No se pensaba ir sin un uniforme del equipo oficial de Ravenclaw.**

 _Este es tu año Roxanne…_

'¡Vamos Rox!' **Alice grito desde las tribunas.** '¿Dónde está Victoire?' **Dijo la chica mirando a su alrededor, solo estaba su hermano junto a él.** '¿Dónde está Molly? ¿Y Dominique?' **Dijo mirando a lo lejos a Fred y a James divirtiéndose con unos carteles que habían hecho, James Sirius cruzo mirada con la chica del año de Roxanne—y por la cual estaba loco—le guiño, Alice arrugo la frente y le volteo la cara. James Sirius suspiro con anhelo.** 'Enserio necesitan darse prisa, esto esta por empezar…'

'aquí esta James y Fred, no te vas aburrir con eso.' **Alice rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos, no quería hacerla de niñera, además si James Sirius se ponía de fastidioso, la chica no aguantaría en darle un golpe para calmarlo.**

 **Poco a poco los aspirantes a jugadores del nuevo equipo de Quidditch llegaron al campo, sus acompañantes subían a las gradas dispersándose entre todo el campo para darle a este escenario seriedad…**

'Esta aquí…' **Gary Edgecombe dijo zarandeando a Alfred Davies que saludaba de lejos a su hermano mayor; el capitán del equipo ese año.** '¡significa que ella va a venir!' **Dijo el pequeño Edgecome con emoción.** 'Tengo que quedar… ahora más que nunca!' **Dijo metiéndose presión así mismo. Camino mirando hacia donde estaba Alice. El chico de quinto iba tan sumido en sus fantasías que choco contra Lorcan.**

'¿…tá bien?' **Dijo el gemelo tratando de ser amable. Gary lo miro y después miro a Lysander, se dio cuenta que era "el gemelo equivocado".**

'¡Ahyy noooooooh!' **Gary se golpeo la frente y se limpio de inmediato. Alfred rio, mientras que Lorcan solo agacho la mirada incomodo.** '¡Lo toque! ¡No puedo creer que lo tocara justo ahora! No quedare en el equipo… ¡definitivamente!' **Dijo el chico seguro y miro a Lorcan con algo de molestia. El chico se disculpo con la mirada y se pego más a su hermano mayor.**

'¿ahora qué?' **Lysander pregunto cuando vio a Lorcan demasiado pegado a él. La cara de Gary lo decía todo.** 'Lorcan…' **Dijo Lysander con cansancio.**

'Te dije que lo dejáramos en el invernadero.' **Alfred Davies le dijo mirando con desaprobación al gemelo desaliñado.**

'No podíamos dejarlo ahí… además, ¿Qué te hizo?' **Le pregunto a Gary que se sacudía desesperado.**

'¡Me toco!' **Lysander alzo ambas cejas y estuvo a una nada de mandarlo al demonio.** '¡se supone que se adelantaron para que no se nos acercara!' **Lorcan se sintió de pronto fuera de lugar, Lysander suspiro cansado.**

'No va a pasarte nada Gary…' **Los otros dos chicos bufaron.**

'¿Nada? ¡Estamos hablando de él! No tarda en llegar…' **Lysander rodo los ojos al pensar en Dominique Weasley.** 'y tú mismo lo dijiste él es un mal augurio…ohp.' **Gary cerro la boca al ver la cara de Lysander, le pedía que cerrara la boca.** 'Perdón…' **Lysander apretó los puños.** '¡Lo siento! ¡Pero tienes que alejarlo!'

'¡de acuerdo! adelántense…' **El gemelo dijo harto de todo esto. Gary se volvió a disculpar y Alfred solo se lo llevo del brazo.**

'Suerte…' **Lorcan volvió a intentarlo pero Alfred y Gary alejaron sus escobas de él. Lorcan sonrió débil tratando de ocultar lo mal que le hacían esos desplantes, como si él fuera una especie de peste. Lysander negó jalándolo a las escaleras para las gradas.** 'yo no quería tocarlo… él choco conmigo…' **Lorcan se explico pero Lysander solo suspiro largo.**

'Lorcan.' **Le dijo golpeado.** 'Necesito… Quiero que te quedes en las gradas.' **Marco cada palabra con las manos para ser mas claro. Lorcan miro a su hermano se notaba que estaba estresado.** 'no te muevas de ahí. Por favor.' **Le suplico desesperado. Lorcan notó ese tono de Lysander, como si ya estuviera harto de lo mismo de siempre.** 'busca un lugar y siéntate ahí, no te vayas a ninguna parte, no le contestes a nadie, ni hables con nadie, solo espérame ahí hasta que terminen las pruebas y ya después…'

'¿Mal augurio?' **Lorcan lo interrumpió, de pronto le invadió la curiosidad de saber porque su hermano creía eso de él. Lysander se quedo con la palabra en la boca, sintiéndose como un idiota mirando esos ojos confundidos de Lorcan, cerró los ojos y trono la boca sin saber que contestar.** 'Lys…'

'ahora no Lorcan…' **Lorcan lo dejo por la paz, su hermano se veía lo suficientemente estresado como para darle otro problema.** 'Quiero que te quedes al otro lado de Alice Longbottom.' **Le dijo en un tono más serio.** 'si ella se mueve, tú tienes que moverte ¿sí? No quiero que te vuelva a golpear…' **Dijo con algo de rencor.**

'Pero Alice no me golpeo, me golpeo Dominique Weasley…' **Lysander asintió al escuchar apresurado a su hermano. De pronto Lorcan se dio cuenta que tenia algo mas importante que estar rodeado de personas que lo odiaban.** '¡Lysander! ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Dominique! lo olvide, tengo que ir a comprobar…' **El chico se dirigió hacia la salida, pero la mano de Lysander deteniendo su brazo lo impidió.**

'dijiste que ibas a verme…' **Le recordó. No quería que se volviera a encerrar e intentar sus experimentos e investigaciones.**

'No, tú lo dijiste…' **Dijo Lorcan honestamente.**

'¿Entonces no quieres estar aquí?' **Lysander le pregunto algo herido. Lo soltó.** 'haz lo que quieras… solo no te quejes después de que no parecemos hermanos y toda esa tontería…' **Lorcan negó y volvió con su hermano.**

'Lysander… no.' **Lo miro arrepentido.**

'quédate ahí. No te muevas de las gradas hasta que terminen las pruebas, yo iré por ti.' **Le dijo Lysander por última vez.** 'Con nadie.' **Le advirtió.** '¿de acuerdo?' **Lorcan asintió mirando el lugar que había escogido su hermano…**

 _Vacio… otra vez._

'te veo en un rato.' **Le dijo sonriéndole, levanto su mano hacia su cabello pero antes de despeinarlo miro a su alrededor, como nadie lo miraba sacudió la melena rubia de su hermano.** 'Necesitas cortarte el cabello Lorcan.' **Le dijo divertido. Lorcan negó riéndose.**

'¡Lysander los nargles! Van a subir a tu escoba y la pueden…'

'tranquilo, ya están acostumbrados a mí.' **Dijo el rubio totalmente convencido. Lorcan sonrió al escuchar a su hermano hablar como antes… Satisfecho se dio la media vuelta y camino a las gradas.** 'Lorcan…' **el debilucho gemelo se volteo tropezando con un escalón por el llamado de su hermano. Lysander lo miro; tan pálido, con esos ojos grandes y azules, ese cabello despeinado, su túnica en desorden pero completa, esos collares, tinta en las manos… Era un desastre…** 'no dejes que te molesten.' **Dijo el hermano sobreprotector. Lorcan sonrió asintiendo.**

 **Lysander camino hacia donde estaban los demás candidatos. Alfred y Gary le dieron la bienvenida. Mientras que Roxanne llegaba junto con un par de amigos de su grado. Sus primos le gritaron en cuanto la vieron.**

'¡Oh Vic!' **Alice aplaudió su llegada.** 'Creí que te habías arrepentido.' **Victoire se sentó desganada mirando el campo.**

'¿Todo bien?' **Fran se sentó junto a ella. Victoire lo miro y asintió.**

'No es nada, solo me quede platicando con Ted…' **Alice la miro de reojo y se sentó al otro lado de ella.**

'¿con Ted?' **Alice pregunto cautelosa.** 'Y—y—y… ¿Qué cuenta?' **Victoire resoplo mirando indiferente la cancha. Alice sonrió inconsciente al ver esa respuesta de la chica.** 'Bueno Vi, seguro esta muy ocupado…' **Victoire asintió pensando en Ted y cuan desesperado estaba buscando a Lorcan.**

'Alice, cierra la boca.' **Frank la detuvo, Alice arrugo la frente.**

'No, ella tiene razón Frank.' **Victoire le dio la razón a la chica que sonrió abrazándola.** 'Ted esta MUUUUUUY…' **gruño. Alice abrió los ojos y se separo de ella.** 'Ocupado.' **Dijo componiéndose.** 'Siendo un tarado indeciso…' **Frank rio divertido. Alice arrugo la frente confundida pero algo aliviada de esa reacción de Victoire, era mejor que verla con una mirada soñadora.** 'me invito a Hogsmade y después no.' **la rubia se volteo con Frank directamente, el chico de Hufflepuff miro de reojo hacia su hermana que tenía una ceja alzada y lo miraba confundida.** '¿¡Por qué!? ¡No entiendo!' **la rubia se tumbó a la grada.**

'no me obligues llamarle a James.' **Frank señalo al pequeño de primero que pareció escuchar su nombre. Alice negó e ignoro toda esa charla para volver a aplaudir a Roxanne.** 'Ahora si Victoire…' **Frank toco el hombro de Victoire, la chica seguía con esa cara de frustración.**

'¡Lo está buscando Frank! ¡Buscando!' **Dijo Victoire golpeando las gradas. Frank abrió los ojos sorprendido.** '¡y ohhhhh!' **Victoire sacudió su cabello.** '¡que desesperado esta! ¡Como si se le acabara la vida!' **Bufo.** '¡Espero que no lo encuentre, es más! ¡Como desearía aplicar nuestro plan ahora mismo!'

'Victoire…' **Frank masajeo el puente de su nariz.** 'Tienes que dejar a Scamander en paz… él no tiene ningún…'

'¡No Frank!' **Victoire lo detuvo.** '¡este plan es perfecto! No lo voy a dejar como él otro!' **Lo miro culpándolo. Frank bufo.**

'¡Ese calamar te iba a comer!' **Frank se justifico.**

'Ted me hubiera salvado…' **Frank se tallo la cara y negó mirando mejor como las pruebas empezaban.**

 **Davies los había puesto a volar en círculos dibujando el contorno de la cancha, primero a media altura, para cuando silbara elevarse hasta el nivel de las gradas, al segundo silbido más arriba; el cambio de velocidades tenía que ser rápido desde afuera parecía…**

'Ondas sonoras…' **Lorcan dijo mirando atento a la figura que coincidentemente el capitán Davies creaba. Otro silbido.**

 **Ahora subían un poco más, hasta la altura de los palcos algunos chicos de Ravenclaw chocaron porque no supieron hacer el cambio de velocidad. James y Fred ya estaban aplaudiendo al ver a Roxanne hacer el cambio como si nada.**

'¡Hey, ustedes dos!' **Avan Davies se dirigió a ambos chicos.** '¡Salgan de ahí!' **Dijo con una sonrisa. Los chicos volaron al suelo.**

'¡Vamos Davies! Apenas estamos calentando…' **Grito uno de ellos. Davies negó y les pidió que se acercaran con él. Los chicos volaron hasta él.**

'Tranquilos todavía no acaba para ustedes…' **Dijo Davies volviendo a silbar.** '¡POR ENCIMA DE LAS TORRES!' **no fue difícil solo era cuestión de mantener en equilibrio la escoba.** 'Bien…' **Davies sonrió satisfecho.** 'Muy bien…' **Dijo el capitán mirando a sus futuros jugadores.** '¡AHORA ABAJO TODOS A LA MEDIA!' **Silbo y ese circulo bajo con rapidez a la altura de las gradas. Eso fue un poco mas difícil pero también solo era cuestión de equilibrio.** '¡Mas abajo!' **Silbo una vez mas. Bajaron a la mitad de las gradas.** '¡suban la velocidad!' **Roxanne Weasley sonrió, por fin iba a sentir esa adrenalina.** '¡AHORA AL RAZ DEL SUELO! ¡MISMA VELOCIDAD!' **Davies Silbo una vez mas. Roxanne arrugo la frente, con la velocidad en la que iban, iba a ser muy difícil no tropezar.**

'¡VAMOS ROX!' **Alice grito en apoyo.**

 **Roxanne despertó y bajo al mismo ritmo que sus compañeros. Davies los mantuvo un par de minutos así, dando vueltas. Incremento la velocidad un par de veces.**

'¡Ahora sin romper la forma, hasta el cielo!' **Silbo. Roxanne sujeto su escoba y miro en directo al cielo para subir en picada, su compañera de frente no le había dado nada de espacio.** '¡MISMA VELOCIDAD!' **Davies grito algo estafado, al ver que la mitad había reducido la velocidad para elevarse.**

'¿quieren que choque o que?' **James Sirius dijo de malagana.**

'está probando su habilidad en cambio de velocidad… tienes que presionar e impulsarte en milésimas de segundo, habilidad eso es todo. si lo haces muy tosco pierdes equilibrio en la escoba, tambalearte o incluso caer de ella, se necesita tener practica. No es tan sencillo James…' **Dijo Alice embobada en el juego, tanto que había olvidado con quien hablaba. James Sirius asintió babeando.**

'Roxanne lo hace increíble…' **dijo James mirando a su prima, Roxanne.**

'Vamos, dale algo de crédito Potter, ella es genial. ¿recuerdas que ambos le ayudamos en las vacaciones?' **Alice le dijo en tono de burla recordando las caídas al estanque.** 'Fue muy divertido…' **Dijo riendo recordando su verano. James asintió sonriéndole.** 'Creo que me salvaste como unas tres veces…' **Dijo recordando, el chico suspiro soñador, fueron todas esas tardes las culpables que le terminara de gustar Alice Longbottom.**

 _Roxanne tú eres la culpable… Bueno nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de la preciosura que es Alice y mi tonto hermano hubiera aprovechado. Por suerte tengo todo el año y el que sigue para conquistarla…_

 **Alice comenzó a aplaudir con ánimos despertando a James Sirius de sus pensamientos. Roxanne termino siendo una de las pocas que no bajo la velocidad.**

'wow… ¿es increíble cierto?' **James Sirius siguió con la plática, era la primera vez que podía hablar civilizadamente con la fanática de las escobas y Quidditch. Alice le dio toda la razón y el pequeño de primero aprovecho que estaba concentrada en el juego para acercarse un poco mas a ella.**

'hasta ahora lo ha hecho bastante bien… cambios sorpresivos, buen equilibrio… si Ravenclaw está buscando velocidad, Roxanne tiene que estar en sus filas.' **Alice aseguro. James suspiro, eso había sonado precioso en sus oídos.**

'si, por supuesto.' **James Sirius dijo soñador mirando únicamente a Alice.**

'WOAH! Mi hermana es genial…' **Dijo Fred mirando las escobas y como subían y bajaban a gran velocidad. Desde el punto mas alto hasta al ras del suelo. Ahora si se veían como ondas graves. Lorcan sonreía encantado, empezando a creer que esto del Quidditch no era del todo solo escobas…**

'¡LO ESTÁN HACIENDO GENIAL!' **Davies grito confiado. Para después sacar su varita y golpear en el aire a cada participante que pasaba frente a él.** '¡subamos el nivel!' **Dijo y con un movimiento de varita, una nube apareció encima de cada jugador. Nube cargada de agua; Roxanne miro con peligro su cabello, cuando se mojaba terminaba siendo un gran y pesado estorbo.**

'Ahyy no…' **Dijo la morena mirando a la nube.**

 **Con otro movimiento de varita, las nubes soltaron agua con fiereza. Algunos jugadores se salieron del patrón asustados. Dejando a unos diez en el ruedo.**

'¡ARRIBA!' **Roxanne movió bruscamente su cabeza para quitarse el cabello de la cara.** '¡ABAJO!' **Apenas se iba acostumbrado al cambio y ahora bajaba.** '¡ARRIBA!'

'¡Maldición!' **Roxanne grito con los ojos cerrados.**

'¡Los que ya no puedan, pueden salir!' **Davies grito y Roxanne negó, no sabía si había alguien que estuviera tan desesperada como ella, pero estaba segura que no había nadie con su cabello.**

'¡VAMOS ROXANNE! ¡SOLO ES LLUVIA!' **Alice grito a todo pulmón. La morena Weasley rió al escucharla y divertida sacudió la cabeza para tratar de llevar el ritmo. Acelero hacia arriba, sin importarle como le picaba la lluvia aprovecho el viento para hacer el cabello hacia atrás. Después cuando volvió a bajar hizo lo mismo, cuando tuvo una visión mas o menos clara, acelero. Volviendo a estar al ritmo de los otros.** '¡ESO ES! ¡ENSEÑALES COMO SE VUELA!'

'¡AL RAS DEL SUELO!' **Grito Davies una vez mas. Todos bajaron manteniendo la misma velocidad.** '¡mas cerca!' **Algunos se quejaron pero ahora parecía que estaban prácticamente tocando el suelo.** '¡Mas rápido!' **Grito Avan Davies. Esos diez duraron todo el tiempo. De pronto Davies paro la lluvia y en un par de minutos después, silbo finalizando el primer ejercicio.** '¡Increíble!' **Dijo aplaudiendo.** 'No todos terminaron con clase pero terminaron y eso es admirable…' **Dijo acercándose al campo, campo enlodado.** 'Vamos a jugar a otra cosa…' **Dijo con una sonrisa. Roxanne asintió sujetándose el cabello apropiadamente.** 'mi audición va enfocada a los cambios de clima. No sirve de nada tener un equipo invencible si no puede con una lluviecita. ¿están de acuerdo?' **Todos asintieron.** 'Ahora necesito hacer dos equipos…'

'¿ya viste eso Vic?' **Dijo Frank impresionado.** 'Roxanne realmente es buena…' **Dijo mirando a la morena, mojada pero alegre.**

'Si es… increíble.' **Dijo Victoire todavía algo desanimada.**

 _No se ofendan pero no quiero estar aquí… lo siento Roxy, te adoro pero… no estoy de humor para ver Quidditch…_

'y ese Scamander también es una fiera.' **Dijo Frank mirando a Lysander. Victoire parpadeo y miro a la cancha. Ahí estaba. Era Lorcan.**

'¿Qué hace él aquí?' **Dijo Victoire mirando al chico con los puños apretados.** '¡Teddy lo está buscando!'

' _espera, no deberías de estar diciendo eso._ _Concéntrate Victoire._

'él es Lysander, Victoire.' **Alice dijo con seguridad. Victoire asistió a sus señas para encontrarse con un chico con el uniforme de la escuela, al otro lado de la cancha.** 'Lorcan está allá…' **Frank abrió los ojos y miro al chico suspirando de aburrimiento.**

'¡NO!' **Para cuando volteo a detener a Victoire la chica se había levantado por lo que el chico de Hufflepuff cayo embarrando su cara en las gradas.** 'Victoire…' **La rubia caminaba directamente enfocando al chico que acababa de descubrir algo curioso en la madera de los asientos.**

 _¡Pero ahora si! ¡No tienes escapatoria adorable ser humano!_

 **OOoOO**

'¡me lleva! ¿no puedes cambiar el acertijo?' **Ted dijo frustrado frente al candado de la torre de Ravenclaw.** 'ehmmm…' **El metamorfomago pensó… pero estaba tan frustrado que se desespero.** 'OH YA! NO TENGO LA MALDITA IDEA EN QUE SE PARECEN UN CUERVO A UN ESCRITORIO!' **Ted agito sus manos en el aire, estaba frustrado enserio frustrado.**

'Eres enserio raro.' **Lo miro con la frente arrugada y tomando distancia.** ¿ves? Te dije que no lo adivinarías…' **Sirius estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en la pared. Ted lo miro con antipatía.**

'¿Cuál es tu excusa? Yo no te veo ayudando para nada…'

'a ti te hicieron la pregunta…' **Dijo Sirius dejando caer sus hombros.**

'si, claro… ¿Por qué no admites que tu tampoco tienes idea de lo que habla esta cosa?' **Dijo Ted enojado. Sirius negó.**

'nunca me rebajaría a tu nivel…' **Dijo Ted como todo un Black. Ted gruño.**

'¡Eres insoportable! No entiendo como Pa—Remus puede soportarte!' **Sirius abrió los ojos mirándolo molesto.**

'Tú no eres nadie para hablar de Remus.' **Le dijo serio.** 'que me soporte o no, no es tu problema. Solo te advierto que no vas a volver a tocarlo en tu asquerosa y patética vida. ÉL no es un juguete.' **Ted arrugo la frente pensando en lo absurdo que todo eso se escuchaba.**

'¡Yo se que no es un juguete! Él es especial…' **Dijo con una sonrisa. Sirius lo empujo.**

'Pues es lo suficiente para que no se te acerque.' **Dijo Sirius volviéndolo a empujar.**

'Deja de empujarme!' **Ted le dijo indignado.** 'Además eso tú no lo vas a decidir, si Remus me quiere cerca no me voy a ir…'

 _Incluso aunque no me quiera cerca… tengo que regresarlos._

'pues si te acercas a Remus yo me acercare a Molly.' **Ted abrió los ojos y trono la boca. Sirius levanto ambas cejas triunfante.** 'Así que piénsalo cerebro de pelusa. Para la próxima que te vea cerca de Lunático voy a tener una charla cercana… oh muuuuy cercana con esa niña.' **Dijo sonriente.** 'Y para que te lo sepas cuando me refiero a cerca…' **Se acerco a Ted que dio un paso atrás, Sirius se siguió acercando hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Ted que lo miro algo horrorizado.**

 _¡ESPACIO PERSONAL! ¿QUÉ NADIE ENTIENDE ESA MALDITA FRASE?_

'…es cerca.' **Ted sintió su aliento y parpadeo desconcertado. Sirius sonrió malicioso para mirar sus ojos… que eran miel.**

'¿Qué…' **Dijo Ted bajito. Sirius lo miraba como si algo estuviera mal.**

 _Ahyyy no mi transformación…_

 **Ted se toco instintivamente la cara y al siguiente parpadeo volvieron a ser del tono azul de Peter. Sirius se separo para tallar sus ojos.**

'Si te me vuelves acercar así, te parto la cara idiota… eso fue raro.' **Dijo Ted tratando de cambiar el tema, sabía que Sirius había visto un cambio no intencional. Tenía que evadir acomode lugar el tema, ya con Peter sospechando era peligroso ahora con Sirius también se volvería insoportable.**

'aléjate de Rem…'

'¡ASDKLFHSDFJF!'

'¡JOHN!' **Sirius dijo impaciente.**

'como sea… ¿quieres volver a este estúpido acertijo?' **Ted miro cansado al candado de Ravenclaw.** '¡Vamos tienes que darnos una oportunidad!' **El candado no se movió. Sirius miro a Ted y luego al candado.**

'Contesta algo al menos.' **Dijo desesperado.** '¡Sigue herido! ¿tengo que recordártelo?'

'No, no tienes que recordármelo, pero ¡simplemente no tengo idea en que se parece un cuervo a un estúpido escritorio!' **Agito sus manos en el aire.**

'en nada…' **Dijo una voz atrás. El candado se abrió, Sirius alzo ambas cejas satisfecho; Ted por su parte chillo al ver de quien se trataba.** 'Wow… hace tiempo que no te veía por acá…' **Fidelma Thack lo miro por debajo del hombro.** '¿y se puede saber la razón por la que el gran Teddy nos visita?' **Dijo la chica cruzando la puerta para entrar a la sala común.**

 _Este día no podía empeorar…_

'¿Qué esperas?' **Le dijo Sirius mirándolo como un tonto. Ted gruño y camino hacia la puerta.**

'¿Nada? ¿enserio?' **le dijo malhumorado al candado de la puerta de Ravenclaw.**

'es lógica Lupin…' **Dijo la chica con los libros abrazados.**

'Thack solo estoy buscando a alguien…' **El chico se metió a la estética sala de Ravenclaw. Sirius sonrió al ver que muy poco había cambiado ahí, mismo libros nuevos muebles, el mismo tapiz estrellado.** '¿Dónde están los cuartos de los chicos?' **Fidelma miro extrañada al metamorfomago, para después bufar.**

'Como si no te acordaras donde están los cuartos de las chicas…' **Dijo sentándose en una mesa para té. Ted rodo los ojos.** 'Es al otro lado por cierto… digo por si había alguna duda.' **La chica abrió su libro y comenzó a leer. Ted la miro algo malhumorado, entendía que la chica lo odiara, comúnmente ese era el papel de las mejores amigas a la hora que veían un chico acechar a su amiga. Pero lo de Fidelma ya era algo de tiempo atrás, desde que decidió salir con Kai Chang. Antes de eso se llevaban bien. Victoire y ella pasaban días en Hogsmade con él pero de un día a otro lo comenzó a odiar.**

'Gracias…' **Dijo Sirius, sabía que la mayoría de los Ravenclaw eran mucho de pequeños detalles. Fidelma miro al acompañante de Ted.**

'¿a qué pobre alma vas arruinarle el día ahora?' **Dijo la chica mirando al Premio Anual. Ted trono la boca y dejo caer sus hombros. Fidelma miro el techo impaciente.** 'le diré al profesor Flit…'

'¡No!' **Ted y Sirius dijeron al mismo tiempo. Fidelma entonces sonrió y dejo caer los hombros esperando respuestas.**

'¿Thack eso no te importa de acuerdo? Es un asunto personal…' **Sirius estaba a una nada de golpear con un libro la cabeza de Ted. Era una chica, no podía hablarle así y esperar a que lo dejara ir así por la paz.**

'disculpa, estamos buscando a Lorcan…' **Sirius empujo a Ted que choco contra uno de los enormes libreros.**

'Auuuuch!' **Dijo Ted sobándose la cabeza. Sirius y Fidelma lo miraron pero lo ignoraron al instante. Volviendo a su asunto.**

'nadie le enseño a comportarse, mucho menos frente a una hermosa…' **se detuvo fingiendo que se le había escapado ese pensamiento, Fidelma lo miro un par de segundos.** 'bueno no es como si fuera una mentira.' **Sirius dijo mirándola directo a los ojos confiando. La chica se sintió algo intimidada por ellos así que bajo la mirada mientras que Sirius se aprovechaba de la situación. Camino hacia la chica y Fidelma valiente lo espero para ver su punto. Sirius le sonrió y quito un mechón de su rostro.** 'y si que eres hermosa.' **Le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.**

'ahhhy por favor…' **Ted dijo en el suelo mirándolos.** 'estamos buscando a Lorcan ¿recuerdas?' **Fidelma lo miro con fastidio.**

'es cierto…' **Dijo Sirius mirando a la chica y lamentándose.** 'espero tener suerte para la próxima.' **Dijo el chico guiñándole el ojo. Fidelma sintió un escalofrío por su espalda y suspiro al ver a Sirius darse la vuelta.**

'¿el gemelo?' **Sirius miro a Ted y sonrió. Se dio la vuelta mirando a la chica para asentir.**

'¿Tú sabes dónde podría estar?' **le pregunto amable y con esa pose de chico refinado con la que había nacido y pulido durante los años, la chica sonrió para después mirar de reojo a Ted con desprecio. El metamorfomago hizo cara de asco. Fidelma se volvió con Sirius y asintió.**

'nadie sabe donde se mete ese chico… al parecer vive en su mundo.' **Dijo mirando las estrellas. Sirius suspiro llevándose una mano al cabello.** 'pero… si quieres puedo enseñarte sus clases.' **Dijo la chica mirando a Sirius.** 'la hermana de mi MEJOR amiga…' **Ted rodo los ojos.** 'va en su clase. Ella, como es prefecta tiene una copia de sus clases.'

'eso nos serviría mucho.' **Dijo el chico mirándola como si fuera un premio. Fidelma sonrió mordiéndose el labio. Ted arrugo la frente mirándolos con asco.**

'entonces acompáñame.' **La chica lo miro coqueta para caminar a su habitación. Sirius con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón camino gustoso detrás de la chica y solo se volteo con Ted para guiñarle un ojo mostrándole como se hacían las cosas. El metamorfomago bufo…**

'Eres un ser despreciable…' **lo dijo desde el fondo de su corazón.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Los jugadores se encontraban empapados, ya había lodo en alguno de ellos. Los ejercicios de reacción de Avan Davies eran realmente difíciles. Era un partido con ciertas dificultades; para empezar, tenias que cambiar de escoba en el aire, mientras una bludger vagaba entre el campo, al mismo tiempo los prospectos a cazador tenían que lanzar la Quaffle hacia uno de los aros. No había problema si caías (y es que Alfred Davies ya lo había hecho unas 20 veces), todo eso mientras que Avan Davies cambiaba el clima. Viento, niebla, lluvia; el punto era aguantar los 5 minutos; Para empezar. Ahora ya llevaban unos 20 minutos haciendo lo mismo. Saltando, cayendo, soportando, golpeando…**

'¡Esto es una mierda!' **Gary dijo cansado, Lysander asintió mirando a su alrededor, en eso una bludger llego y derribo a Gary cuando trataba de saltar a otra escoba.**

'¡Edgecombe! ¿quieres volver?' **Gary lo pensó un rato y trago saliva mirando hacia donde estaba Alice Longbottom y compañía. Termino asintiendo.** 'Toma la escoba que te quede más cerca…' **Corrió a una que estaba un par de metros de él pero antes de llegar, Roxanne Weasley salto y acelero huyendo de la bludger que lo había tirado. Gary cayo de espaldas mientras que Roxanne sostenía la Quaffle que le había lanzado Taio Chafik, la morena paso todos los obstáculos saltando a otra escoba sin soltar la Quaffle. Alice salto de la emoción al verla aterrizar en otra escoba que acababa de perder a su piloto.**

'¡Lánzala Weasley!' **Taio volvió a pedirle la Quaffle. La chica lo miro y le lanzo la Quaffle que fue golpeada por una bludger.**

'Weasley la perdiste!' **Davies le remarco.** '¡Ve por ella!' **Roxanne miro con dificultad quien tenia la Quaffle, Davies había arreciado la lluvia.**

'Con Davies.' **Taio le dijo pasando detrás de ella. La chica busco al chico, efectivamente tenia la Quaffle y astutamente pasaba cerca de las gradas donde las bludgers no podían chocar evitando algún accidente para los espectadores. La chica voló a toda velocidad, cuando Alfred Davies la vio voló haciendo esas ondas con las que empezaron tratando de evitar a la chica. Roxanne se elevo para después cambiar a otra escoba que iba encima del chico…**

'Lo va hacer…' **Dijo Fred con emoción dándole un codazo a James Sirius.**

'si lo hace gritamos.' **Dijo el chico de cabello despeinado. Fred asintió.**

 **Roxanne Weasley enfoco la Quaffle…**

 _Puedes hacerlo… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… woah… lluvia. Tranquila tú controlas la escoba. 6… 7… 8… 9…_

'¡Diez!' **Gritaron Alice y los dos pequeños de primero, bien concentrados en el partido.**

 **Roxanne salto de la escoba, arrebato la Quaffle de Alfred que por la impresión perdió el control de la escoba y cayo. Roxanne tenía dos opciones de vuelo, tomo la que estaba mas cerca de ella, la de Alfred Davies. Voló a toda velocidad hacia los aros en donde encontró a Taio, iba lanzarle la Quaffle pero una Bludger lo derribo. Miro a su alrededor, solo había Cazadores del otro equipó, un bateador y dos bludger acercándoseles. Pensó con rapidez sentía la adrenalina a punto de estallar en su cuerpo.**

'¡HEY! ¡TIRA!' **Roxanne volteo y vio a un chico cubierto de lodo, con un bat en a mano que impacto de inmediato a una de esas furiosas bludger.** '¡Bludger!' **Roxanne no dudo y voló lejos de ahí.**

'¡Cúbreme!' **Roxanne le grito y ese chico subió un par de metros encima lanzando la primer bludger que había lanzado lejos. Roxanne mientras esquivaba a los otros jugadores, haciendo una pared entre Chambers y ella. Lysander bajo en picada y lanzo golpeando una bludger frente a Chambers. El chico soltó la Quaffle…**

 **Una vez más Roxanne buscaba la Quaffle, de nuevo se la había quitado a Alfred Davies que se encontraba mas cansado que nunca pero que seguía con a misma estrategia de volar en direcciones aleatorias, confundiendo a jugadores y a Bludgers por igual. Roxanne llego con fiereza a estrellarlo contra la pared de la cancha cuando anduvo cerca de las gradas pero la estrategias de Alfred funciono a la perfección y la chica cayo al lodo.**

 **Varios de los que estaban ahí lamentaron la dolorosa caída e incluso se acercaron para ver si la chica se levantaría…**

'ROXANNE!' **El pequeño Fred gritó preocupados. En eso, Alfred Davies dio un pase para una anotación clara.**

'Ve por ayuda…' **Avan Davies le dijo a un chico que había abdicado. El chico se levanto pero Roxanne también lo hizo. La tribuna aplaudió (iniciativa de James, Fred y Alice) La chica hizo señales para decir que estaba bien.** 'No, ve por ayuda.' **Dijo Davies definitivamente.**

 **Roxanne miro al chico y temió lo peor. Estaba cubierta de lodo con el cabello hecho un desastre con sudor, la boca seca y con los músculos adoloridos. Y aun así quería tomar esa escoba que estaba a escasos 2 metros de ella y volver al juego. Se levanto sin importar todo el pesado lodo que llevaba encima y camino con dificultad hacia la escoba.**

'¡Weasley es suficiente!' **Davies repitió pero Roxanne quería demostrarle que podía hacerlo, que aun venia lo mejor.**

 **Tuvo que tirarse al suelo por que una Bludger casi le parte la cara, para arrastrarse y poder saltar a la escoba.**

'¡Chafik toma la escoba de allá!' **Davies le ordeno al amigo de la morena que miro a su terca amiga y lamento hacer eso. Voló rápido para quitarle la oportunidad a la chica pero cuando iba a llegar, Roxanne lo miro amenazante.**

'Ni se te ocurra.' **Le dijo respirando fuerte. Roxanne transmitía coraje, parecía una criatura exótica, sino fuera por el uniforme; cualquiera podría pensar que se trataba de un animal salvaje… alguien como Lorcan, por ejemplo.**

 **El chico que veía desde las gradas apretaba sus túnicas, contrabajos sentía el aire pasar por su nariz, mordía su labio inferior como si quisiera partirlo era extraño, no podía controlarse, incluso sus ojos lo desobedecían, solo se enfocaban en ver a ese humano… ¿humano? no importaba. Ni siquiera se acordaba que su hermano estaba ahí y que había pasado tantas veces frente a él, no importaba porque sus ojos solo seguían como imanes al metal a esa chica. Ver como se desenvolvía; como si el universo fuera suyo, verla tan indomable… podía cambiar todo ese aire que respiraba por seguir mirando esa hermosa película.**

 _Categoria XXXX…_

 **Al chico se le hacía agua la boca verla embarrarse el lodo cuando lo que en realidad trataba de hacer era quitarlo, esa era una pequeñez para Roxanne, que se levantaba sin importarle, como si esa mancha de lodo fuera una forma de mostrar su fuerza. Y luego ese cabello… Lorcan suspiro, añorando perderse ahí, quedar enredado entre esos rizos, que ahora parecían más bien nudos mojados, no importaba; si podía sentir la energía de su dueña mientras que daba enredado. Porque ese cabello solo era el marco de una intrigante criatura…**

 **¿esto era el Quidditch entonces? Porque a él todavía le parecía algo predecible el juego… pero si se trataba de sacar esa fiera que llevaba cada persona dentro entonces entendía porque a tanta gente le gustaba. Lo único que le intrigaba era saber si ellos sabían que estaban haciendo…**

 _Conectando claro su lado animal con su retención de información, están evolucionando…_

 **De nuevo se enfoco en esa chica que salto a la escoba casi casi gruñendo, Lorcan gimió sufriendo. Veía como la chica se aferraba con las uñas a la escoba. Y saltaba como si fuera un mono araña a la otra escoba, sin importarle las leyes de gravedad… lo hacia preguntarse ¿si era una bestia o era una chica? ¿o ambas? ¿de que estaba formado su cabello? ¿de la materia del cabello del centauro? ¿su piel era sería tan dura como la del Colacuerno? Y su sudor… ¿seria salado o dulce como el de los unicornios? Y su sangre… ¿seria parecida a la de un fénix?**

 **De nuevo; piernas dormidas, cosquilleo en los huesos… ¿Por qué?¿Qué era esto?**

'¡DE ACUERDO WEASLEY! Pero demuéstrale a base de anotaciones.' **Taio le dijo lanzándole la Quaffle, la chica la abrazo como si se tratara de su única sobrevivencia.**

 **De nuevo eran los seis cazadores, la Quaffle, dos bludgers, cuatro golpeadores y esa lluvia que arreciaba.**

 **Roxanne se llevo la Quaffle y mas inspirada que nunca voló en línea recta confiando en sus golpeadores.**

'Rox! Madeline ya salió…' **Taio le grito al empujarla antes de que una bludger la golpeara… Roxanne gruño y acelero al ver los aros. Le lanzo la Quaffle a Chambers que inmediatamente la golpeo con el cepillo de la escoba. Anotación.**

'¡Llegue!' **Molly grito asustando a todos.** '¿Cómo… ¿Qué le paso?' **Dijo asustada mirando a Roxanne completamente fuera de lugar.**

'Quidditch' **Dijeron todos al unísono. Pero Molly estaba segura que eso era demasiado para solo Quidditch**

 **Roxanne tambaleo al quitarle la Quaffe a un distraído Carmichael, de un momento a otro estaba metida de nuevo en otro aprieto, el cabello en la cara sin importarle voló hacia los aros saltando a otra escoba pero al aterrizar miro de frente una bludger.**

'Roxanne!' **Molly grito y todos; Alice, James y Fred se tensaron. Roxanne cerro los ojos al escuchar un impacto. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse entera… Sonrió.**

'¿Qué no estas mirando?' **Lysander Scamander le grito ya harto de todo esto.** 'Solo tienes un golpeador!' **Le dijo mostrándole el bat. Roxanne le sonrió divertida y el gemelo arrugo la frente confundido y fastidiado.** 'usa lacabeza quieres…'

'Ahí vienen una!' **Roxanne le señalo. Lysander se volteo rápido para encontrarse con la bludger. Roxanne sonrió con una idea en la mente.** 'Taio… ¡juguemos en alineación!' **El chico le grito a Chambers que asintió cansado.** 'No te separes de mi.' **Roxanne le dijo acercándosele al rubio que solo la miro molesto. Roxanne sonrió.** 'Los haremos quedar mal…' **Dijo y salió volando.**

 **Anotaron dos veces más volando juntos con una distancia de 3 metros entre ellos rolando la Quaffle entre ellos. Lysander solo se encargaba de desviar las bludgers con mas fuerzas que concentración.**

'¡Oye!' **Roxanne le lanzo la Quaffle a Chambers una vez mas y miro a Lysander, que lanzo una bludger golpeando a su propio compañero de cuarto.**

'¡Weasley!' **Chambers grito, Roxanne reacciono y al voltear una bludger lanzada por una chica lo arrollo. La Quaffle quedo en el aire y Roxanne no dudo en ir por ella.**

'¿Qué haces Rox?' **Taio le grito al ver que se salía dando un gran espacio para ser atacada.**

'¡Cuidado abajo!' **Lysander le grito desviando su vuelo.** 'muévete.' **Le dijo molesto. Para golpear una bludger sin darse cuenta que venia otra para atacarlo por la espalda.**

'¡Lys!' **Lysander se volteo y miro la bludger cerca de él.** '¡Hey!' **el chico volteo a ver a la chica para prepararse por el impacto. Pero leyó en la mirada de Roxanne algo distinto. La morena le lanzo la Quaffle y él al mismo tiempo el bat. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que esta era una terrible idea, escucho un impacto y abrió respirando profundo al ver que Roxanne impacto la bludger con fuerza—después de todo su padre había sido bateador.** '¿Qué esperas?' **Lysander voló con la Quaffle bajo el brazo alejándose a toda velocidad del impacto, Roxanne voló detrás de él, cuando vio que la otra Bludger se le acercaba al rubio, intercambiaron instrumentos, el rubio cambio de escoba lanzándole la Quaffle en el aire, la chica la atrapo mientras que Lysander lanzo a tiempo la bludger ya con el bat en la mano. Roxanne cambio de escoba para acercarse y tirar al aro del centro.** 'WOOOOOOOOOH!' **Grito llena de emoción. James Sirius, Fred y Alice alzaron los brazos aplaudiendo su increíble actuación.**

'¡Eso es Roxanne!' **Fred grito admirando a su hermana mayor.** '¿vieron como salto de la escoba?' **Alice despeino al pequeño sonriendo y aplaudiendo.**

'¡10 segundos!' **Grito Davies. Y en menos de lo que creyó el equipo donde estaba Roxanne anoto de nuevo. Davies sonrió. Un par de pases con Taio pero el mismo cambio en el aire de bat y Quaffle con Lysander hicieron que anotaran una vez mas.** '¡TIEMPO!' **Grito satisfecho el nuevo capitán de Ravenclaw.**

 **Las escobas sobrantes cayeron, junto con las bludgers. Los jugadores respiraron con alivio y volaron a rehidratarse.**

'Eso fue genial…' **Roxanne rio cansada. Taio se acerco a ella dándole un par de golpecitos en la espalda.** '¿Viste lo que hice?' **Le dijo la morena con una sonrisa en los labios.**

'Debo de decir que me han impresionado… esto va a ser muy difícil…' **Dijo Davies paseándose entre ellos. Mientras bajaban y se tumbaban en el suelo.** '¡Buscadores! Su turno.' **Les indico a los chicos que estaban en la banca y ya estaban algo asustados por su prueba.**

 **Roxanne le sonrió a su amigo, agradeciéndole que la dejara seguir. Después miro a lo lejos a Lysander y le sonrió, lo que habían hecho había sido fascinante pero Lysander arrugo la frente y se giro con sus amigos como si nada. Roxanne rio divertida y volteo con su familia que ya le aplaudía.**

'les apuesto que los llevó a su límite para tener la excusa perfecta de escoger al idiota de su hermano.' **Molly miro a Alice, estaba tan metida en el juego como Fred y James Sirius… bueno él no tanto. Molly negó y mejor miro al campo, quería contarle a Dom, lo que había pasado con Remus pero ni siquiera estaba ahí, además estaban James, Fred y Alice. Mejor decidió mirar a la cancha, finalmente estaba ahí para apoyar a Roxanne y Roxanne parecía estar disfrutándolo…**

 _Como siempre…_

 **Molly sonrió para después encontrar a Lysander, tan sucio y cansado, miro a Roxanne nuevamente, ella también estaba agotada pero con una sonrisa de emoción en el rostro. A comparación del gemelo y su compañía que trataba de guardar el mayor aire posible.**

'no sabía que Lysander también hiciera las pruebas…' **Dijo Molly soltando un suspiro al ver al chico despeinarse el cabello tratando de quitar lodo de el. Alice sonrió juguetona mirando a la pelirroja, cuando Molly se dio cuenta que la estaban mirando se compuso.** 'Digo, porque él estaba el año pasado en el equipo… no creí que fueran a reconstruir TODO el equipo.' **Alice asintió dándole a entender que no le creía nada pero estaba bien.**

'pues, no es malo.' **Dijo la chica de cabello purpura mirando a Molly juguetona. Molly se puso roja y mejor decidió cambiar el tema.**

'¿Y tu hermano?' **Molly pregunto. La chica de cabella purpura miro hacia atrás donde se suponía que estaba su hermano pero noto que había desaparecido.** 'Seguro… woah…' **Dio mirando al otro lado de la cancha.** '¿Qué… le pasa a Vi? **Frank cargaba a Victoire de la cintura tratando de alejarla de Lorcan que miraba embobado hacia los jugadores ignorando al mundo entero. Victoire se sostenía de lo que podía para volver al ruedo, incluso golpeaba a Frank en la cara, desesperada pataleaba, con una cara de maniática. Molly entonces por fin creyó que tenía sangre de Veela.**

'Esta en sus días…' **James Sirius dijo al azar. Nadie parecía ver a la rubia de Ravenclaw y al chico de Hufflepuff.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡No! ¡Victoire él no…' **Un codazo de la chica lo callo.** 'Escu…'

'¡Déjame Frank!' **Victoire le decía pero el chico se negaba y volvía a cargarla, tratando de regresarla a donde estaban las demás Weasleys… o si quiera alejarla de Lorcan.** 'Ya estoy aquí…'

'¡él no tiene nada que ver!' **Dijo Frank con la mano de Victoire en la mejilla restregándosela.** '¡Vic…toire!' **Victoire como último recurso se quedo quieta. Frank respiro aliviado y la chica le dio un golpe en la entre pierna haciendo que el chico se doblara adolorido.** 'Vi…' **Dijo el chico adolorido.**

'lo siento, sabes que te quiero. Pero créeme va a funcionar esta vez Frank.' **Dijo la chica mirando a Lorcan.**

'corre niño…' **Dijo Frank sin aire, culpando a cierto metamorfomago si es que Lorcan salía sin miembros de la cancha.**

 **Mientras tanto la rubia Weasley acomodaba su dorado cabello y tomando una pose altiva se dirigió a Lorcan. Frank le deseo suerte al Ravenclaw pero no podía negar que iba morir mirando una belleza.**

 **Victoire camino como si se tratara de su escenario, con esa confianza en si misma, sabiendo que era hermosa, inteligente pero lo mas importante (o al menos en este caso) que conocía a Ted desde que tenían pañales. Y eso creía que le daba cierta ventaja en todo esto. No tardaría en convencer al chico que se alejara del metamorfomago…**

 _Por las buenas o por las malas…_

 **Los buscadores se hacían bolas confundidos de este ejercicio de Davies, en donde había puesto pequeños tornados haciendo imposible encontrar la snitch, Lorcan veía atento a cada uno de los Tornados y se dio cuenta que Davies los había puesto en serie…**

 _Solo tienen que elevarse 2 metros y medio para encontrar la bolita… no parece querer acercarse a esas cosas._

 **Pensó el gemelo mirando como un chico quedaba atrapado en un tornado. Lorcan suspiro… miro—después de mucho tiempo que no lo hacia—a Lysander, su hermano hablaba con sus compañeros de cuarto que lucían tan cansados como él… y vaya que estaba cansado. Lorcan lo sentía, poder de gemelo… mágico. De hecho le dio algo de hambre y se debilito cuando detecto el sentir de su hermano, no se había sentido así mientras jugaban porque la adrenalina de Lysander lo mantenía despierto, eso y él estuvo entretenido mirando algo (alguien)… era una de las desventajas de estar cerca de Lysander… nunca se ponían de acuerdo en que sentir para no sentirse descompensado. Bostezo sabiendo que iba a caer dormido ahí mismo si es que su hermano no volvía a jugar… Miro una vez más a Roxanne Weasley, pero quito la mirada al ver a la chica sacudir su cabellera… mejor volvió a mirar a su hermano que por fin reía, al parecer de una anécdota de Gary Edgecombe, lo despeino y le sonrió, Gary rio quitando su mano de su cabellera y lo empujo para después quejarse del dolor que tenia encima. Lysander volvió a reír y lo ayudo a sentarse…**

 _Bueno… al menos esta divirtiéndose… está bien. Digo, yo… no puedo volar… que encuentre a alguien que le guste sus mismo gustos no tiene nada de malo… finalmente es parte de la interacción del ser humano… Lysander, él… yo…_

 **De pronto se puso cabizbajo y mejor quito la mirada de ahí para dirigirla a la madera de las gradas… ¿y si mejor se iba? De cualquier modo, Lysander parecía haberse olvidado de él… los demás jugadores se habían reunido con sus acompañantes, al menos así lo hizo Roxanne. Pero él… estaba ahí, donde le dijo que no se moviera. Además él tenía mejores cosas…**

'¡HOLA!' **Lorcan salto asustado al escuchar el chillón pero fuerte sonido. Respiro un par de veces antes de mirar.** '¡TU DEBES DE SER LORCAN!' **El chico miro a una rubia de ojos azules océano, llevaba una bufanda de Ravenclaw y por alguna razón le sonreía con esa blanca y perfecta dentadura. Lorcan solo titubeo, no sabía que quería y además su hermano le había dicho que no hablara con nadie.**

'lo siento chico… estamos algo…' **Otro fuerte codazo de la rubia silencio a Frank que había tomado a Victoire de los hombros para llevársela. Lorcan sonrió divertido mirando a la chica, cuando de nuevo la miro agacho la mirada. Victoire se acerco mas al chico que de nuevo se alejo incomodo.**

'he escuchado tanto sobre ti' **Apretó los dientes en la última frase.** 'Y dime ¿te gusta el Quidditch?' **Lorcan parpadeo confundido. Negó. Victoire entonces hizo un sonido de victoria.** 'debe de gustarte el Quidditch porque veniste a las pruebas, nadie viene a las pruebas sino disfruta de un buen partido de Quidditch… sabes, un amigo me lo explico cuando era pequeña, no lo entendía pero… él me lo explico. Detalladamente.' **Dijo haciendo caras chuscas y marcando con las manos. Lorcan alzo una ceja y sonrió entretenido.** 'Bueno seguro viniste aquí por algo… tal vez a alguien cercano a ti le guste el Qudditch , tal vez… un amigo... como mi amigo' **Comenzó con ese tono de indirecta. Frank cerró los ojos rogando porque no lo dijera.** '¿no?' **Lorcan miro la cancha.** 'Tal vez… no se… ¿a tu chico?' **Frank se golpeo la frente. Lorcan bajo la mirada triste y Victoire sonrió esperando que ese gesto fuera lo que ella creía que era.**

'¿A tu hermano? Tu gemelo ¿verdad?' **Frank compuso la incómoda conversación dándole un codazo a la rubia que lo miro con la frente arrugada. Lorcan miro al chico y asintió mirando de reojo a su hermano. Victoire miro confundida.**

'¿Osea son dos?' **Victoire miro molesta a la cancha. Tratando de encontrar a ese gemelo.**

'hola, soy Frank.' **Dijo el chico con una sonrisa amable, esperando que el chico sintiera confianza.** 'Ella es Victoire…' **Le señalo a la chica que seguía buscando con la frente arrugada a ese hermano.** 'Esta algo estresada por ahora…'

'son amigos de Ted ¿verdad?' **Interrumpió el rubio, notando el mismo patrón de desenvoltura. Victoire abrió los ojos y olvido lo del gemelo para acercarse con su dedo índice en el aire; el rubio se estaba metiendo en terrenos prohibidos.**

'Somos más que amigos…'

'Amigos. Muy buenos amigos…' **Frank se adelanto con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

'Más que amigos.' **Victoire aclaro. Lorcan asintió.** '¡Frank!' **La rubia dijo animada.** 'No tenias que…' **Le señalo una grada lejana.** 'Ya sabes…' **Frank negó, no pensaba dejar a ese niño con Victoire, no con esa Victoire.**

'No, puedo hacer eso luego… ya sabes…' **Dijo Frank negándose a sucumbir en sus deseos. Victoire lo miro amenazante, estaba dispuesta a golpearlo frente a Lorcan, así el rubio se daría cuenta con quien hablaba.**

'Vamos Frank.' **Le dijo por última vez. Frank miro a Lorcan y suspiro pidiéndole a Victoire que no le hiciera daño, Victoire resoplo.**

'entonces Lorcan…' **Dijo la chica con una voz amable.** '¿Iras a Hogsmade mañana?' **le dijo acercándosele. Lorcan la miro como si le doliera que rompieran su burbuja espacial.** 'sé que es el mismo pueblo de siempre…' **Dijo la chica extrovertida.** 'pero… ya sabes… puedes invitar a alguien especial.' **Dijo la chica alzando ambas cejas.** 'Sabes Lorcan, hace tiempo me di cuenta que Hogsmade es el lugar perfecto para aclarar ideas. Para encontrar a… ya sabes eso inesperado.' **Trato de hurgar en sus ojso pero el chico solo bostezo adorablemente. Victoire lo miro como un trabajo realmente pesado, sacudió su cabeza y continuo con su "plan"** '…Porque a veces nos pasan cosas en la escuela, e ir a Hogsmade hace que todo se ponga en su lugar y pienses, ¿Cómo puede creer eso?' **Dijo la chica con una sonrisa y mirando al cielo; el gemelo asintió mirándola con esos ojos cansados. Bostezo una vez mas y a pequeña lagrimita en sus ojos lo hace ver tan tierno que Victoire titubeo con su plan.** 'Perdón ¿te estoy aburriendo?' **Dijo con el orgullo destrozado, Lorcan negó tallando sus ojos con la manga de la túnica.** 'sí.' **Afirmo la chica pero al ver al chico de repente ojeroso entendió que todo esto no era importante.** '¿te sientes bien?' **Le dijo y Lorcan se quedo pensativo, como si estuviera cargando pilas. '** bueno mi punto es...' **Miro al chico que la miraba entre medio dormido y medio despierto.** 'Quiero que aclares algo…' **Pero Lorcan mojaba sus labios tratando de mantenerse despierto.** 'sabes que… deberíamos de ir a la enfermería.' **Le dijo tomándolo del brazo. Lorcan abrió los ojos y quito su brazo instintivamente. Victoire abrió los ojos sorprendida, hace un rato parecía no tener fuerzas ni para pararse y ahora…**

'¿Quién eres?' **Una voz interrumpió. Victoire miro a un lado y ahí encontró a la réplica exacta de Lorcan, claro este estaba lleno de lodo y a diferencia de Lorcan tenia una mirada dura y fría. Victoire se sorprendió y miro a Lorcan para después volver a mirar su hermano.**

'Tú debes de ser su hermano...' **Dijo la rubia sorprendida. De pronto puso una mirada de conflicto.**

 _¿Dos? Enserio!? Esto se vuelve más complicado! No! Victoire… concéntrate, eres encantadora… Eres VICTOIRE WEASLEY. Puedes con esto… ¡Puedes con todo chica!_

'¡Vaya! Ustedes dos sí que se parecen…' **Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.** 'como sea…' **noto que la mirada de Lysander no cambiaba, como que esperaba a que llegara a su punto.** 'Lorcan y yo estábamos mirándolos, juegan muy bien ¿cierto?' **Lorcan agacho la mirada cuando la chica volvió a mirarlo; temió por la seguridad de la chica, sobre todo ahora que Lysander había hecho un sonido irónico.**

'¿Qué quieres?' **Fue directo. Victoire abrió los ojos confundida.**

'Bueno, solo quería charlar un rato con él…' **Dijo extrañada de la actitud del gemelo.** 'Estaba solo y… no sé, quise hacerle algo de platica.' **Dijo mirando a Lorcan con una sonrisa, el gemelo miro de reojo a su hermano. Lysander miro a la chica y luego a Lorcan.** 'Okay… ¿Qué sucede?' **Dijo Victoire metiéndose en este lenguaje de miradas.**

'Nombre.' **Lysander dijo demandante. Victoire alzo ambas cejas.** 'Por favor…' **Lysander dijo en el mismo tono frio. Victoire suspiro.**

 _Bueno al menos dijo por favor…_

'Victorie, Victoire Weasley.' **Tan pronto como lo dijo Lorcan hizo un sonido incomodo.**

'¿Weasley?' **Lysander ablando el tono. Victoire sonrió; sabía que ahora todo iba a estar bien, era una Weasley… los Weasleys eran tan amados como los Potter después de lo de la guerra. Ellos eran prácticamente populares de nacimiento, además era la prefecta de su casa y era la prefecta más querida de las cuatro casas…**

 _Gracias a la votación del periódico escolar…_

'Si, esa soy yo.' **Dijo la chica sonriente y orgullosa.**

'Aléjate de él.' **Le ordeno frio.**

'¡por supuesto!' **Dijo la chica animada y energética, para después analizar las palabras del chico.** '¿Qué?' **borró su sonrisa al instante.**

'Lo siento…' **Escuchó en un hilo de voz a Lorcan. Victoire sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ver a Lysander.**

'Hablo enserio Weasley, aléjate de él.' **Victoire lo miro boquiabierta. Lysander la ignoro y se volvió con su hermano.** 'Lorcan.' **Lorcan lo miro, todavía con esa mirada de cansancio, Lysander suspiro al ver a su hermano más pálido de costumbre.** 'aléjate de ella.' **Le ordeno. Lorcan asintió en un bostezo.**

'Pero… pero…' **Dijo sin entender para después mirar a Lorcan caminar despacio pero con el propósito de alejarse de ella.** '¿Quién se cree?' **Dijo la chica molesta.** '¡Espera!' **Lo siguió.** '¿Qué haces? ¿enserio vas alejarte solo porque él te lo dijo?' **Nadie le hablaba así a la princesa de la familia y podía irse libre. Lorcan suspiro y asintió tallándose los ojos.** 'Pero él no es tu dueño… necesitas mostrarle que tienes voz propia, que... ¿así es con todo? ¿Qué no tiene una novia o algo?' **Lorcan vacilo con la cabeza.** 'le falta como una tonelada de felicidad… sabes que Lorcan, él no es para nada como tú...' **Victoire manoteaba y movía sus manos en el aire siendo lo mas expresiva posible.** 'Ahora entiendo porque Ted te escogió…' **Lorcan la miro confundido.**

'Te dije que te alejaras.' **Lysander volvió aparecer, pero Victoire ya no era la dulce prefecta.**

'¡escucha! No me molestes…' **Levanto su dedo índice amenazándolo, Lysander la miro como si eso fuera patético.** '…te pareces a alguien que quiero golpear así que ¡no te conviene!' **Lysander rodo los ojos apático.**

'Ohh mira como tiemblo.' **El rubio se burlo. Victoire apretó los puños y localizo su varita.**

'Lys…' **Dijo Lorcan débil.** 'está bien… yo… ohhhhh…' **Otro bostezo. Victoire lo miro preocupada parecía caer en cualquier momento.**

'Ya nos vamos Scamander…' **Frank llego y tomo a Victoire de los hombros. Lysander miro al Hufflepuff y después a su hermano que cerró los ojos mientras seguía de pie.**

'¿de qué estás hablando?' **Victoire se negó, volviendo a mirar al gemelo que estaba en la escoba con apatía. Frank suspiro y le dijo con la mirada que no tenía caso. Victoire arrugo la frente e hizo una trompetita haciendo un berrinche, Lysander la miro con enfado.**

'Son iguales…' **Dijo Lysander con fastidio. Victoire tenso los hombros y resoplo.**

'Vi…' **Frank le murmuro.** 'solo mira al chico, no tiene caso… Lorcan ya está dormido.' **Victoire alzo una ceja y miro de reojo al gemelo que se había acomodado para dormir. Parpadeo confusa y tuvo que aceptar que sí, no tenia caso.** 'además ese idiota no merece tu atención…'

'Te escuche.' **Dijo Lysander mirándolos como un par de incompetentes. Frank sonrió nervioso y miro a Victoire metiendo algo de presión. La chica bufo y rodo los ojos, era increíble que Frank no la dejara molerle la cara a Lysander, pero después pensó en su plan…**

 _Si me peleo con este energúmeno, va a ser difícil acercarme a Lorcan. Mucho menos si obedece todo lo que dice, tengo que llevar la fiesta en paz… al menos hasta que todo esto se solucione. Después ya pueden hacer lo que quieran estos dos… me viene dando lo mismo._

'De acuerdo…' **Dijo Victoire con una voz tranquila.** 'Suerte.' **Dijo Victoire políticamente antes de darse la media vuelta y caminar de vuelta con sus primos. Frank agradeció y camino a su lado.**

'¡HEY LYSANDER! ¡ya es hora!' **Lysander miro hacia la cancha, Alfred Davies acaba de gritarle, todos ya se habían acercado, incluso los buscadores; hechos un desastre como él y el resto de los candidatos. Lysander dirigió su escoba hacia el grupo, antes miro a Lorcan; el chico dormía cansado. Lysander miro sus manos y volvió a mirar a su hermano…**

 _¿Ahora qué tienes?_

'¡SCAMANDER ULTIMA LLAMADA!' **Esta vez fue Avan Davies. Lysander asintió y voló hasta el grupo dejando a Lorcan dormir, después de todo estaba bien.** 'Muy bien…' **Davies se regocijo al mirarlos a todos como guerreros.** '¡lo han hecho increíble! Honestamente no creí quela mitad de ustedes se quedara.' **Comenzó a caminar para mirar a cada uno.** 'Y ha sido difícil pero… ya sé que es lo que quiero para este equipo. Así que ustedes…' **Señalo a un grupo de chicos casi desmayándose.** 'Pueden irse a descansar chicos. Lo hicieron increíble, pero no es lo que tengo en mente.' **Los tres chicos que habían tratado conseguir algún puesto de bateador lo miraron con algo de fastidio pero suspiraron con alivio y se marcharon. Lo que reducía al grupo a 12.** 'Muy bien…' **Davies se detuvo y sonrió mirándolos.** 'Chambers…' **Un chico trigeño bufo cansado, su rostro parecía muy neutral como si estuviera listo para cualquier noticia.** 'Cazador este año.' **Chambers asintió con una sonrisa, Roxanne lo miro de reojo y aplaudió junto con los demás por el nuevo integrante del equipo, su sonrisa era tensa ya que si Chambers iba a ser cazador entonces solo quedaban dos espacios para el equipo. Igual admitía que Eric Chambers era muy bueno…**

 _Seamos honestos, tiene una precisión increíble…_

 **Davies estrecho la mano del chico y le pidió que esperara sentado en la banca, Chambers se tumbo cansado para seguir escuchando.**

'Corner.' **Un chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños se asomo, era unos centímetros más bajito que Chambers, levanto una mano y trago saliva. Davies sonrió presumiendo su perfecta sonrisa.**

'Es lindo…' **Alice dijo y Molly asintió junto a ella; el pequeño Fred hizo una cara de asco, mientras que James Sirius maldijo a ese Corner internamente. Davies sonrió y con su mano derecha mostro solo dos dedos.**

'Bienvenido al equipo Stefan Corner. Nuestro segundo Cazador…'

 _Tranquila… aun falta un lugar. Tres cazadores Roxanne, no lo olvides. Además lo hiciste increíble, tu cabello es testigo de eso… creo que esta vez tendré que ponerle un poco de esa…_

'¡Okay!' **Avan Davies aplaudió, trayendo de vuelta a Roxanne a la tierra.** 'Cambiemos de posición…' **Roxanne arrugo la frente ya ansiosa.** 'necesito dos golpeadores…' **Camino con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.** 'que sean hábiles, intrépidos y sobretodo inteligentes…' **Dijo mirando de nuevo a los chicos.** 'Y encontré lo indicado. Oh si.' **Dijo satisfecho.** 'Ustedes dos…' **Dos chicos sonrieron, uno de ellos miro a Lysander con una sonrisa ansiosa…** 'Bueno… pueden marcharse. Hicieron las pruebas pero no son lo que necesito… tal vez Gryffindor necesite toscos y torpes golpeadores este año, se que necesitan algo de fuerza en esa posición…'

'Vaya idiota…' **Molly salto tocando su corazón. Solo era Dominique…** 'vamos a ver cuanta fuerza nos falta cuando nos veamos…' **Dijo la pelirroja segura de repetir posición en el equipo este año.**

'¿Dónde estabas?' **Dijo la chica de cabello purpura. Dominique la miro de reojo y negó. Alice no entendió.**

'estaba resolviendo un asunto…' **Dominique miro a Lysander y Alice negó al cielo, volteo a ver si no había nadie (Molly) y se acerco a la pelirroja.**

'Dom, no deberías de involucrarte tanto.' **Alice le dijo preocupada.** 'no vale la pena…' **Dominique asintió dándole la razón.** 'la mayoría de la gente cree que él es normal, pero es igual de raro a su hermano…' **Dijo Alice pensando en Lorcan. Dominique la miro curiosa.** 'de hecho yo creo que es peor…' **Alice miro a Lysander con horror.** 'Lorcan al menos no lo oculta pero él… no sabes cuando te va a besar y cuando te va a matar…' **Dominique medito en esas palabras.**

'Tranquila, se cree tan listo que cree que puede resolverlo todo. Solo necesita que le demuestren que no es amo del universo, Alice.' **Dijo Dominique confiada, imaginando la cara de Lysander cuando sintiera su pesada broma en carne viva.**

 **A Gary Edgecombe se le borro la sonrisa, miro de reojo hacia donde estaba Alice, Molly, Dominique y agacho la mirada con decepción.**

'Vamos chicos…' **Avan los apuro. Gary miro hacia atrás despidiéndose triste de sus dos amigo; Alfred y Lysander que solo suspiraron despidiéndose con una sonrisa de consolación.**

 _Se lo merece por imbécil… ¿Quién es el patético ahora?_

'eso fue divertido.' **Avan sonó engreído. Roxanne arrugo la frente mirando con desaprobación a su capitán… bueno al capitán de su casa.** 'chicas… adiós.' **Les dijo a tres chicas que estaban junto a Taio, el amigo de Roxanne.** 'Lo siento. Muy lentas.' **Dijo directo. La chicas lo miraron boquiabiertas.**

'Pero Davies, estuvimos increíble allá arriba…' **Dijo la rubia que había arrollado a Chambers con la bludger. Lysander la miro de reojo y podía asegurarse que no eran malas, al menos esa chica rubia podía ser bateadora.**

'Boot, caíste 5 veces de la escoba…'

'Davies. Ni siquiera entre a ese ejercicio.' **Dijo Lisa Boot confundida.** 'buscadora, Davies.' **Le recordó. El guapo chico se puso serio, la pelirroja lo había hecho sentir como un estúpido.**

'Largo Boot.' **Dijo sin mas. La chica arrugo la frente y bufo molesta. A pisotones salió de la cancha junto con su rubia amiga, barriendo con la mirada a Avan Davies.** 'chicas…' **Dijo el engreído capitán.** 'son tan sentimentales…' **Dijo cansado. Roxanne se pregunto si había notado que ella era una chica y seguía ahí…** 'Scamander.' **Lysander volvió su atención al capitán que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.**

 _Solo atrévete… atrévete idiota y te voy a mostrar porque no soy el gemelo amable._

'increíble…' **Dijo sorprendido.** 'Lo que hiciste allá con la Quaffle… ¡wow!' **Roxanne sonrió al escuchar a Avan.** 'sería un idiota si te dejo ir.' **Alfred palmeo el hombro de su amigo para sacudirlo y felicitarlo Lysander sonrió agradeciéndole el gesto.**

'¡Tiene que ser una broma!' **Dominique dijo enojada.** 'bueno… paciencia Dominique… ya tendrá su merecido…' **Molly miro peligrosamente a su prima.** 'vamos a ver si sigues sonriendo…' **Dijo al ver al chico estrechar mano con el capitán de Ravenclaw.**

'Y yo que creí que los dos estaban igual de dementes. Es una suerte que al menos uno este cuerdo…' **Davies se refería a Lorcan.** 'Scamander…' **lo llamo con una sonrisa burlona.** 'Solo asegúrate que tu hermanito no se acerque mucho a las canchas… puede creer que la bludger es una criatura mágica y ahora si… Adiós al Quidditch.' **Los demás rieron. Avan Davies señalo en donde estaba Lorcan.** 'aunque ahora que lo pienso, puede ser una linda mascota…' **Lysander suspiro fuerte a propósito.** 'Lo siento… es la costumbre.' **Lysander asintió tratando de no darle mucha importancia. Chambers miro a Lysander y le hizo espacio para que se sentara.**

'Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe el nombre de tu hermano…' **Le murmuro el chico, Lysander asintió y miro a Avan Davies con cara de pocos amigos.**

'¡Bien ahora mi buscador!' **Dijo Davies mirando a los 5 estudiantes que quedaban. Suspiro.** 'Adiós chica.' **Dijo cansado. La castaña lo miro suspirando molesta.**

'Dime Avan, ¿si quiera sabes porque posición vine?' **Dijo la chica posando su escoba en sus hombros.**

'honestamente solo tengo cabeza para las cosas importantes, no es mi culpa que seas mala…' **La chica bufo y lo miro con una cara de enojo.** 'pero llámame para salir algún día.' **Juliette Belby rodo los ojos y se largo de ahí.**

'¡Carmichael claro! Bienvenido hermano…' **Era su amigo, ambos iban en el mismo curso que Ted. Y bueno Marcus Carmichael no pareció tomárselo de sorpresa. Ambos chicos se abrazaron e incluso Marcus se quedo ahí para escuchar de primera mano al siguiente integrante. Avan Davies rio y miro a los últimos tres chicos, sin mas dijo:** 'Taio Chafik.' **Roxanne miro a su amigo. Taio levanto la mano para mostrarse.** 'si te digo que le quites la escoba, tienes que casi aparecer y hacer lo que te digo…' **Le advirtió.** 'Ella estaba tirada y fue más veloz que tú.' **Dijo con una sonrisa y mirando a Roxanne que evito sonreír solamente porque se trataba de su amigo.** 'Bateador.'

'Pero… yo soy cazador.' **Dijo el chico mirando al capitán, comenzaba a creer que enserio no tenía idea de porque posición iban.**

'lo sé, pero creo que eres genial como golpeador.' **Dijo Avan sin darle mucha importancia.** 'Inteligente, descarado, veloz… bueno, digamos que este incidente solo fue porque era tu chica.' **Taio y Roxanne se miraron con la frente arrugada.**

'Nosotros no… olvídalo.' **Dijo Taio para recargarse junto a Chambers.**

'Okay… llegó la hora.' **Dijo mirando a los tres últimos participantes. Roxanne se sentía ansiosa, después de que Taio quedara como bateador le daba muchas esperanzas a Roxanne, que se aliviaba internamente de no tener que competir mas con su amigo.** 'felicidades, si no los he corrido es porque me sorprendieron como nadie… bueno tú no.' **Le dijo a un chico de ojos castaños y mirada cansada.** 'bueno, puedes servir de mensajero…' **Dio sonriente. Roxanne rodo los ojos algo harta del pésimo sentido del humor del chico.** 'podrías empezar con decirle a tu hermana que enserio me hable.' **Nelson Belby arrugo la frente y se largo siguiendo los mismos pasos que su hermana.** 'ahora sí.' **Dijo entre risas.** 'Nuestro último cazador… lo hizo perfecto desde el inicio hasta el final de la audición.' **Alice, Fred, James, Molly y Dominique se acercaron para escuchar mejor cuando nombraran a Roxanne.** 'y aunque fue difícil no cabe duda que es lo indicado; Felicidades Alfred.' **Alfred Davies sonrió y fue abrazar a su hermano que lo detuvo por todo el lodo que tenia encima.**

'¡Lo sabia!' **Dijo el chico corriendo con Lysander y jaloneándolo de la emoción.**

'Si, Alfred como sea; lo importante aquí es que nuestro equipo está completo y sin duda es el mejor de la temporad…'

'¡¿Qué!?' **Una voz ronca, molesta y fuerte detuvo toda la celebración.** 'Tienes que estar jugando…' **Dijo Roxanne apretando el mango de su escoba. Avan Davies levanto una ceja mirando a la chica.**

'lo siento Weasley, tal vez el próximo año… o en un recambio.' **Roxanne negó con su cabeza mientras lo miraba molesta.**

'ehh? Adkljslkjrlkfjfjs! No!' **Roxanne se trataba de destrabar pero la impotencia le recorría de pies a cabeza.** 'solo… askljfdskjñjdsg!' **Agito sus manos en el aire y ya sin aguantar lo soltó.** '¿necesitas lentes, Davies? ¿Qué no viste todo lo que hice ahí arriba?' **Roxanne señalo al cielo con fuerza.**

'Vamos Weasley son solo pocos lugares tienes que entender, es difícil…' **Dijo el capitán sin una gota de culpa.**

'Pero… ¿¡él!?' **Roxanne señalo a Alfred.** 'no tienes que darme un lugar pero, seamos honestos… ¡fui mejor que él! Dure mucho más tiempo en sincronización, los cambios de velocidad fueron buenos y aguante la estúpida lluvia todo el tiempo… ¡La mitad de las personas a las que corriste fueron mejores que él!' **Roxanne dijo mirándolo. Avan Davies soltó un suspiro largo y molesto.**

'Weasley lo siento. Eres buena pero hice el equipo de acuerdo a lo que quiero jugar esta temporada. No tienes tu lugar, fin de la historia…'

'¿fin de la historia?' **Roxanne alzo una ceja y negó molesta.** '¡por supuesto que no! ¡Estuve practicando todo el verano para este momento! ¡No puedes… ¡no tienes argumentos para decir que fui peor que él!' **Dijo la chica lanzando su escoba al suelo molesta.** '¡En ningún sentido!' **Pateo una roca furiosa, Davies arrugo la frente y dejo caer los hombros sin importarle.** '¿¡Por qué no mejor dices que planeaste todo esto para darle a tu hermano un lugar!?' **Taio cerró los ojos, lo que decía era algo que la mayoría pensaba pero nadie lo diría… solo Roxanne y porque estaba muy enojada finalmente no tenia que perder.**

 **Avan Davies miro a su alrededor y noto esa mirada de desconfianza entre sus jugadores; molesto, se volteo con la morena y decidió terminar con esto.**

'¡él lo hizo mejor Weasley, aprende a perder!'

'¡Basura!' **Pero Roxanne no se iba acomplejar por ese grito, así que lo enfrento de frente.** 'Tu hermano se mantuvo al margen, ¡a la orilla de la cancha escondiéndose de todos! ¡todo el estadio lo vio!' **señalo todo el estadio.**

'¡PORQUE NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ WEASLEY!' **Alfred le reclamo sintiéndose atacado. Pero Roxanne lo ignoro y camino hacia Lysander, tenia pruebas que constaban que ella era mejor que el pequeño Davies.**

'Y esta esto también…' **Roxanne miro a Lysander y después se volteo furiosa con Davies.** '¿No viste lo que hicimos?' **Dijo señalando a Lysander y a ella desesperadamente, él rubio se removió algo incomodo al ver a todos mirándolo.** '¡fue fantástico! Te aseguro que él no hubiera podido atrapar el bat…' **Dijo mirando a Alfred. Avan miro de reojo a su hermano que estaba rojo del coraje.** 'Y Lysander lo hizo bien pero… ¡pero fue algo de los dos! Nosotros… fue…' **Roxanne miro a Lysander tratando de encontrar las palabras para describir ese momento en el que no necesitaron palabras… Orbitas azules y marrón se miraban; fue el azul el que primero se perdió.** 'nos conectamos…' **Dijo la chica entendiendo.**

 **Avan miro a Lysander y después a Roxanne, para soltar una carcajada junto con el resto del equipo, a excepción de Lysander.**

'Eso es importante en un equipo de Quidditch, tienen que entenderse y lo que nosotros hicimos allá fue… ¿¡de qué se ríen!?' **Dijo desesperada la chica.**

'ese es el problema con las chicas…' **Dijo Avan riéndose. Roxanne arrugo la frente sin entender.** 'Weasley, guarda todo eso para el club de escritura…' **Dijo entre risas recibiendo una felicitación de Carmichael.** 'es precisamente la razón por la que no hay chicas en mi equipo.' **Roxanne se quedo arrugo la frente ligeramente boquiabierta y sumamente ofendida.**

'¿Romántico?' **Dijo confundida, miro a Lysander e hizo un gesto de asco.** '¿De qué demonios habl…? ¡Repite eso!' **Le dijo amenazante.**

'si quieres decláratele a Scamander, hazlo. Pero fuera de mi equipo…' **Lysander alzo una ceja pero Roxanne no se detuvo y fue directamente con el capitán.**

'¡Ni siquiera estoy en tu equipo!' **Le dijo picoteando su hombro.**

'Ni lo estarás… no quiero sus humores, ni dramas, mucho menos su sentimentalismo en mi equipo.' **Dijo Avan mirándola despectivamente.** 'Este equipo está conformado por lo necesario y te aseguro que sera el mejor ¿Por qué? No hay ninguna patética chica en él.'

'Ohhh voy a partirte la cara enserio…' **Roxanne lo miro con odio y lo empujo.**

'no quiero que te lastimes…' **Dijo Avan mirándola como si fuera una incompetente.** 'mejor ve a comprar un bote de helado y llorar con las otras chicas, todavía puedes alcanzarlas…' **Roxanne apretó sus puños al escucharlo advirtiéndole con la mirada al capitán de Quidditch que se detuviera. Pero Avan Davies no se detuvo saco una moneda de sus túnicas y se la lanzo.** 'Yo invito Weasley…' **La chica la atrapo por pura reacción, cuando miro el galeón algo dentro de ella se encendió.** 'Para que no digas que no somos caballeros…'

'¡Eres un idiota!' **Roxanne lo golpeo en la mandíbula. Taio Chafik y Eric Chambers sonrieron divertidos al ver a Avan Davies tirado en el lodo.** '¡quédate con tu estúpida moneda!' **Se la lanzo en la cara con fuerza, Avan cerro los ojos al sentir el metal chocar con su rostro.** '¡y tu estúpido equipo!' **Roxanne pateo una botella con agua.** '¡Prefiero jugar Quidditch con los busarajos de Hagrid, que contigo maldito machista!' **Escupió esos residuos de lodo que todavía tenía en la boca. Avan se quedo boquiabierto y en shock.** '¿¡Qué miran!?' **Dijo Roxanne como fiera a todos los chicos del nuevo equipo de Quidditch que le abrieron paso sin decir una palabra. Solo la siguieron con la mirada, boquiabiertos, encantados, divertidos, lamentando no tener a una chica como Roxanne en el equipo.**

'Tienes mucha suerte Scamander…' **Chambers le dio un codazo mientras seguía mirando la sucia y enredada cabellera de Roxanne alejarse de ahí. Lysander arrugo la frente y negó, pero antes de que pudiera explicar que era a lo que Roxanne se refería, una voz femenina se escucho desde las gradas.**

'¡Davies!' **Lysander bufo al ver a la pelirroja.** '¡cuídate la espalda idiota!' **Molly le dio un codazo a Dominique.** '¡Voy a partirte esa estúpida sonrisa cuando juguemos, imbécil!' **Dijo para reunirse con su prima.**

'Descerebrado.' **Dijo Alice siguiendo a Dominique. Molly solo los miro con desaprobación y se disculpo nerviosa para seguir después a las otras dos chicas.**

 **Fred y James Sirius fueron los primeros en bajar a recibir a Roxanne. Fred quería apoyar a su hermana y decirle que no había otro jugador ahí adentro tan bueno como ella.**

'¡ROX!' **grito el pelirrojo preocupado al ver a su hermana con los ojos llorosos.**

'Ahora no Freddie.' **Dio la morena con una voz de todo menos de tristeza. Estaba enojada… muy enojada. Fred la trato de seguir pero Roxanne tomo su escoba y voló, necesitaba despejar su mente.**

'Vamos James…' **Dijo le pelirrojo tratando de seguir a su hermana miró al cielo para no perderle el rastro. Alice y Dominique se habían quedado atrás, Dominique jalo a Alice para contarle lo que tenia pensado hacer con Lysander y ahora al parecer también incluía a Avan Davies en la broma. Alice se quedo con los ojos abiertos y negó preocupada.**

'¡Fred!' **James Sirius le grito siguiéndolo.** '¡No la vamos alcanzar!' **Dijo el chico de lentes con realismo.** 'Tengo una mejor idea Fred!' **Lo detuvo.** 'Pongamos bombas fétidas en su cena esta noche…' **Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Ted no podía evitar poner una cara de asco mientras miraba a Fidelma Thack, la mejor amiga de Victoire y a Sirius Black, uno de los mejor amigos de su padre; besarse.**

 _Se lo digo o no se lo digo… seamos honestos no le va a importar. Y meter en esto a Fidelma es como ponerme la soga al cuello…. ¡que asco!_

'¡Oigan!' **Ted dijo cruzado de brazos.** '¿Por qué no se quedaron mejor en el cuarto?' **Fidelma y Sirius rodaron los ojos al escuchar la voz de Ted.**

'No tengo idea de cómo lo aguantas…' **Dijo Fidelma mirando a Sirius, el chico de ojos grises sonrió juguetonamente para dejar caer sus hombros sin darle importancia a Ted. Fidelma rio divertida.**

'si, bueno eso deberías de decírmelo a mí. ¿Ya?' **Ted le pregunto impaciente al chico de Gryffindor. Sirius lo miro de reojo amenazante.** '¡Oh sabes que perdón! ¡Toma otra media hora! John, él… ¡esta excelente de todos modos!' **Dijo con total sarcasmo. Sirius trono la boca, estaba a punto de lanzarle el libro que Fidelma había dejado en la mesita de estudio.**

'Enserio eres un fastidio Lu…'

'¡ASDKJDKJGFDLGJKFGKJGKJGKJJKFKJFKJGKLFHGHGLHGLLG!' **Sirius y Fidelma se taparon los oídos por el fuerte grito de Ted que incluso tiro una bandeja de Té que tenía cerca.** '¡Ted está bien! Edward… Teddy si quieres…'

'nunca en la vida.' **La chica le sentencio fría. Ted arrugo la frente mirándola como un completo extraño.** '¿vas a ir a Hogsmade?' **se colgó del cuello de Sirius que solo sonrió coqueto.**

'¡No!' **Ted contesto una vez más por él.**

'¡Estoy hablando enserio, mago con complejo de Boggard!' **La chica lo amenazo con una mirada amenazante.**

'Quieres solo…' **Esta vez Ted se dirigía a Sirius.** '¡Bésala y vámonos!' **Dijo desesperado.**

'tú no le vas a decir lo que tiene que hacer… ¿por qué cree que todos son cómo tú?' **Ted gruño y miro a Fidelma desesperado.**

'bueno, aunque me duela…' **Sirius dijo cabizbajo.** 'Tiene razón… tenemos que encontrar a ese niño…' **Dijo quitando un mechón de la chica y aprovechando que estaba cerca, la beso una vez mas. Ted rodo los ojos y negó fastidiado.**

'Wally…' **Dijo Ted una vez mas. Sirius y Fidelma se separaron.**

'Te veo luego, hermosa.' **Dijo Sirius guiñándole y usando su sonrisa 19 "si tienes suerte, tal vez vuelva".**

'cuando quieras…' **Fidelma mordió su labio y se despidió.**

'Se lo diré a Victoire…' **Dijo Ted antes de seguir a Sirius.** 'Ya puedo escucharla…' **Le dijo Ted mientras caminaba de espaldas.** ' "ni siquiera lo conoces" y créeme cuando te digo ¡que no lo conoces!' **Le afirmo.** ' "¿Cómo pudiste…" ni siquiera quiero saber que hicieron ahí adentro…' **Dijo con asco. Fidelma arrugo la frente.**

'Le diré que sigues acechando a Lorcan, pervertido.' **Ted se quedo boquiabierto.**

'¡eso…! ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera! ¡Arghh! ¡No tengo idea de porque te lo contó! ¡No entiendes nada Thackery! ' **Dijo Ted frustrado, era increíble que Victoire le contara todo a esa chica sabiendo que no se llevaban bien desde hace tiempo.**

 **Ambos chicos salieron de la torre. Sirius tenía un pergamino en la mano y miraba. Ted mientras tanto terminaba la guerra de miradas entre Fidelma y él.**

'¡no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! Esa chica es del futuro es… mas chica que tú.' **Le dijo sin saber cuantos años exactamente habían viajado. Sirius lo miro de reojo sonriente.**

'si te molesta tanto, debiste de aprovecharla cuando pudiste…' **Dijo mirando todavía el horario de Lorcan. Ted bufo con asco.**

'¿Qué no viste como me trato? ¡Ella me odia! ¿Por qué querría tener algo con ella? Me enterraría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.' **Y honestamente, justo en este momento no quería tener nada con nadie. Sirius lo miro de reojo y sonrió divertido.**

'¿enserio?' **Se detuvo a mirarlo sonriendo de lado, como si estuviera a punto de disfrutar un gran espectáculo. Ted bufo molesto, Sirius rio...** 'Tú te dices llamar hijo de James Potter…' **Dijo negando para seguir caminando.**

'¡SHHHH!' **Sirius rodo los ojos sin importarle y comenzó a caminar.**

'le gustas, idiota.' **Ted se resbalo de un escalón que pisaba, impactado por la noticia.** 'solo tengo pequeños indicios: demasiados reclamos, celos innecesarios, un tono de confianza pero sumamente frio, insultos sin filtro...' **Ted analizo cada cosa, pero no creía que eso significaría algo.** '¿te acostaste con ella?' **Ted abrió los ojos y despeino su cabello mirando el suelo.**

'ehm…' **Sirius no necesito mas.**

'¡Bingo! Por eso te habla así, seguro solo fue una vez o dos… y ella quería mas ¿cierto?'

'¡espera eso no dice nada! Además, ¿Quién te crees? ¿Cupido?'

'nah, yo soy mucho más sexy.' **Dijo Sirius confiado. Ted rodo los ojos.** 'voy aclararte las cosas cerebro de hormiga; ella te odia porque ansiaba repetir y tú insensible ser humano, se lo negaste.' **Dijo mirándolo como un canalla. Ted abrió sus ojos y negó.**

 _Solo fue un añooooooooh…_

'¿yo soy el insensible humano? Tú la usaste para conseguir un horario…'

'yo fui claro desde el principio.' **Sirius le dijo como si fuera un tonto mientras se paseaba con total soltura.** 'Esa es la gran diferencia entre un "¿a quién vas arruinarle la vida hoy?" y un "cuando quieras"' **sonrió vencedor al ver la cara de confusión de Ted.** 'No eres el primero que se equivoca… y honestamente me sorprende que llegaras a algo con ella.' 

'No lo entiendes… ella es la mejor amiga de mi mejor amiga. Iba a ser traición o… algo así.' **Dijo confundido de las reglas de los amigos.** 'además si lo hice fue solamente porque ella me lo pidió. Pero en cuanto termino supe que estaba mal…' **Sirius miro al cielo rogando porque se callara, le parecía una tontería…** 'ella y yo éramos amigos… no quería que… ahhhhh…' **Asintió entendiéndolo. Sirius alzo sus manos en victoria.** 'creyó que solo la use para un rato…' **Sirius asintió.** 'eres bueno en esto.' **Ted le dio la razón.** 'bueno Cupido… ¿A dónde?' **el metamorfomago trató de mirar el horario, Sirius lo guardo.**

'se supone que terminaron sus clases…' **Dijo suspirando. Ted apretó los puños.**

'¡Desperdiciamos una hora ahí adentro! ¡Estamos igual!' **Dijo Ted molesto pero Sirius con una sonrisa picara negó.**

'Yo no estoy igual…' **Dijo mojándose los labios. Ted lo empujo.** 'escucha, solo tenemos que buscarlo en lugares a los que frecuenta…' **Ted lo miro desesperado.** '¿y bien?' **Dijo esperando que conociera algo de Lorcan.**

'¿Cómo voy a saber? ¡yo no lo conozco!' **Le grito el metamorfomago a la cara. Sirius arrugo la frente confundido.**

'¿Cómo que no lo conoces?' **Sirius se acerco amenzante.** 'Le confiaste a Re…John!' **Dijo entre dientes cuando un par de chicas de Slytherin pasaban por el pasillo. Ted asintió sin miedo estaba igual furioso.** '¿¡Nos confiaste a un par de desconocidos!?' **Ted bufo, no valía la pena pelear con Sirius, mucho menos cuando su padre estaba agonizando del dolor.**

'No lo hicieron tan mal, relájate.' **Dijo Ted tratando de pensar como Lorcan.**

 _¿Dónde me gustaría estar en este momento? o no me gustaría estar…_

'pero ellos… ¡les confiaste un secreto de muerte! ¡El secreto de… mi amigo!' **Ted comenzó a mirar a Sirius con una mirada borrosa.** '¿Qué haces ahora?' **Dijo desesperado el chico de ojos grises.**

'pienso como Lorcan…' **Ted se detuvo para explicarle.** 'Trato de ser útil en este asunto…' **Sirius se golpeo la frente con su mano. Ted miraba las esquinas con la misma mirada perdida de Lorcan.**

'ahora entiendo a madre…' **Dijo el chico frustrado.**

'creo que me gustaría estar en el campo de Quidditch…' **Dijo Ted con esa vocecita soñadora, muy parecida a la del gemelo. Sirius gruño desesperado.**

'Ese chico no se pararía ahí ni por equivocación…' **Dijo Sirius jalándolo de la túnica.** 'deja tus estupideces; tengo una mejor idea…' **Ted jalo su manga para caminar a su propio paso. Sirius observaba cada esquina del castillo como si estuviera esperando ver algo aparecerse.**

'¿Qué buscas?' **Dijo Ted aburrido.** 'no soy un genio pero… no creo que Lorcan esté en las esquinas del techo…' **Dijo Ted mirándolo como un tonto. Sirius lo miro amenazante.**

'descerebrado, busco a un fantasma. Al que sea... ya que tú cerebro no tiene idea de donde esta, porque no conoces…'

'¡ya te explique que se veía confiable! ¡Y lo es!' **Dijo Ted harto.**

'necesitamos una búsqueda masiva…' **Dijo Sirius mirándolo. Ted arrugo la frente.**

'Pues el fraile esta algo…' **Hizo una copa con las manos.** 'bueno aunque ya sabes, los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad… bien puede decir que está en el campo de Quidditch…'

'¿quieres dejar eso y hablar enserio?' **Sirius dijo desesperado. Ted arrugo la frente y cruzo los brazos.**

'¿Lo dice el que se estuvo besuqueando media hora con una niña?' **Dijo Ted mirándolo por debajo del hombro.**

'Conseguí el horario.' **Ted bufo.** 'además, no es mi culpa, tuviste tu oportunidad...' **Sirius dijo mirándolo por debajo del hombro. Ted exhalo ruidoso.**

'no me importa, lo volvería hacer… o a no hacer.' **Dijo Ted lamentando que Fidelma lo odiara por eso, pero para él siempre estaba antes la lealtad con Victoire.**

'Que patético…' **Dijo Sirius negando.** 'Eso de las reglas… son solo formas para limitarte de hacer lo que quieres.' **Dijo Sirius caminando.** 'trata de entenderlo ¿quieres?' **Dijo hablándole como si fuera un descerebrado.** 'Tú estás aquí limitándote pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu mejor amiga, no hizo ya lo que tú querías evitar, ehh?' **Dijo Sirius sonriendo y mostrándole lo obvio. Ted lo miro y negó, Victoire no podía hacerlo…**

 _Ella es virgen… ¿no?_

'Imposible.' **Dijo Ted negando.** 'Hay un código aquí ¿sí? No solo somos amigos… somos como hermanos. Es… imposible, simplemente. No.' **Sirius se cruzo de brazos y dejo caer los hombros para seguir caminando, pero Ted se quedo ahí con la frente arrugada. Pensando en Victoire.** 'No… ¡tú no la conoces! ella es…' **Todas las memorias de Victoire y sus citas llegaron como bombas a su mente…**

 _¿Cuántos novios ha tenido? Esta el imbécil de Slytherin que la acosaba… pero no, ella tenía solo catorce… ¡una niña! No podía… ¡no! ¡definitivamente no! no… luego el idiota de Ravenclaw, si Davies… seis meses… pero… solo se tomaban la mano, yo siempre la cuidaba… excepto cuando se iban a la torre de Ravenclaw juntos… nahh, Victoire no lo hubiera hecho con él… es un idiota… seis meses… nahh… y Thomas de Gryffindor con el duro un año… ¡NO TEDDY! Victoire no es así… ella es… ¡Dewey y ella salieron a final del curso pasado!_

'¡No!' **grito Ted indignado. Camino hasta Sirius y cuando lo tuvo a un lado lo detuvo para picotearle el hombro.** '¡ELLA-NO-ES-ASÍ! ¡NO-LO-ES! ¡ELLA-NO-ES… ¡NO!' **Sirius comenzó a reír entendiéndolo.**

'No lo es, ¡ya entendí!' **Dijo Sirius levantando sus manos mostrando inocencia. Ted resoplo todavía con las mejillas rojas. Sirius rio, mostrando una sonrisa malvada.** 'te gusta tu "mejor amiga" ¿verdad?' **Ted se detuvo y comenzó a negar.** '¡Oh! y te acabas de dar cuenta que ella se acostó con alguien antes que contigo…' **Ted volvió a picotearlo con furia. Sirius rio alejando su mano de él.** 'no te desquites conmigo, tu mejor… ah no! Dijiste "HERMANA" si, ella también tiene derecho… ¿fue con tu mejor amigo?'

'¡CIERRA LA BOCA!' **Dijo Ted frustrado. Sirius rio.**

'Aléjate de mi… eres patético, no quiero que se me pegue.' **Dijo mirándolo con inferioridad. Sirius lo miro Ted respiraba fuerte con a frente arrugada y ese cabello de James tan frisado como nunca.** 'oye… piénsalo de este modo.' **Dijo Sirius recargándose en la pared con su pose altiva y aire de elegancia nata, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus finos labios que formaban una mueca maliciosa, confiada… pero maliciosa.** 'ahora no te sentirás culpable cuando vuelvas acostarte con su mejor amiga.' **Ted bufo.** 'te lo digo con toda la honestidad que hay en mi corazón…'

'ahora si confió…' **Ted uso el sarcasmo. Sirius rio irónico pero le dio la razón.**

'no me agradas. Pero, cada vez que veo a un idiota como tú, siento la necesidad moral de ayudarlo.' **Le dijo caminando hacía él. Ted arrugo la frente, pero Sirius paso su brazo por sus hombros y le hablo como si fuera su mentor.** 'Escúchame idiota, esa cosa de los mejores amigos es…' **Sirius busco las palabras.** 'una verdadera pérdida de tiempo. Si ella llega a decir que eres su mejor amigo entonces eres el idiota que nunca, nunca… ¡NUNCA! Va acostarse con ella…' **Ted lo miro de reojo con asco.** 'Okay… ¿quieres escucharlo en modo cursi? No podrás decirle nunca Te Am…' **Se quedo a media frase con un gesto incomodo, igual miro a Ted y el metamorfomago lo entendió.**

'Si te Atreves acercarte como hace rato, enserio voy a golpearte…' **Sirius bufo.**

'no tienes tanta suerte, Potter.' **Ted cerró los ojos, le iba a repetir que él no era ningún Potter, pero comenzaba a tener la impresión que discutir con Sirius era una perdida de tiempo.** 'Ahora… mi consejo.' **Se señalo con aire de importancia, Ted alzo una ceja mirándolo de reojo.** 'fluye…' **Le dijo con una sonrisa picara.** 'Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo. No te detengas por sus reglas… no hay reglas, al menos no para esto. He conocido a chicos que forzan todo para que suceda y nop…' **se lamento por su querido James.** 'y es por esas ¡estúpidas reglas! Si va a pasar que pase…'

'¿y cuando le das a entender que es especial?' **Sirius alzo ambas cejas y lo miro sorprendido.**

'¿Especial?' **Dijo con sarcasmo.** 'la única persona especial aquí, eres tú.' **No le basto otra palabra para saber que esa era una de las leyes de vida de Sirius Black.** 'bueno… se que te parece difícil creerlo porque se trata difícil.' **Ted lo miro con indiferencia.** 'el punto es que si no lo nota, pues entonces tienes que avanzar…' **Le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.**

'¿eso haces con James y los otros?' **Dijo pensando en sus amigos, comenzaba a entender porque su padre no había dicho nada cuando lo declararon culpable del incidente con los Potter. El semblante de Sirius se apago.**

'no seas idiota, eso es solo con las chicas…' **Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.** 'James es mi familia.' **Ted parpadeo impactado de la seriedad con la que hablaba.**

'¿solo James?' **Ted peleo por el lugar de su padre. Sirius se hizo para atrás y parpadeo confuso.** '¿y Remus?'

'pues él entra también junto con Colagusano… es parte del "James".' **Le dijo tratando de ser claro. Pero Ted lo miraba como si estuviera escudriñando en su mirada.** '¿Qué mierda? ¿quieres dejar de verme así? Eso no te importa además…' **Le dijo volteándose para seguir su camino. Ted lo siguió.**

'Bueno…' **Ted le dijo decepcionado. Sirius alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.** 'mejor continuemos con Lorcan…' **Sirius bufo, esa mirada lo molesto. Lo veía como si se tratara de un fraude…**

'deja de verme así...' **Sirius le dijo como si se dirigiera a Remus quien solía ser quien lo miraba de esa manera. Ted bufo y rodo los ojos igual que su padre y Sirius arrugo la frente repitiendo la misma rutina que con Remus.** 'Basta. Es obvio que mis consejos no van a servir contigo…'

'con nadie…' **Dijo Ted "disimuladamente". Sirius entrecerró los ojos.**

'¿quieres dejar eso Remus…?' **Ted abrió los ojos y se giro para mirarlo, Sirius al ver el rostro sorprendido de Ted, trago saliva y se puso nervioso al ver su error.** 'Digo… ¡Ted!' **Lo empujo.**

'¿Por qué me llamaste Remus?' **Ted dijo con una sonrisa siguiéndolo. Sirius gruño mirándolo de reojo, creía que solo lo hacía para molestarlo.**

'que no se te suba a la cabeza idiota. Quizá solo lo dije porque me recuerda que lo quieres violar…' **Dijo mirándolo con odio. Ted lo miro decepcionado una vez mas…** '¡Deja de mirarme así!' **Camino hacia el castillo. Ted sonrió, sabía que una vez más le había recordado a su padre.**

'¿A dónde crees que vas?' **Ted lo siguió.** 'No voy a dejar que te vayas así como así, tú no eres bienvenido aquí…' **Y luego esa voz tan fría, tan "me importa un cacahuate lo que pienses; las cosas se van hacer como digo"**

 _Tuve suficiente de ese tonito los pasados 16 años…_

'¡Lo sé! Por eso quiero encontrar lo más pronto posible a Ravee, curar a Remus y largarnos lo más lejos posible… ¡DE TI!' **Ted alzo una ceja y lo miro como si fuera un niño berrinchudo.**

'Remus no se va a ir a ninguna parte.' **De nuevo ese tono… Sirius trono la boca impaciente.** 'Y ¿Quién rayos es Ravee?' **Lo dijo como si se tratara de una tontería. Sirius bufo.**

'¡Es increíble!' **Dijo Sirius desesperado.** '¿a quién estamos buscando, cerebro de busarajo?' **Ted trono la boca y lo miro asesinamente.** '¡Lorcan!' **Ted bufo y antes de que le recordara que él fue él el que se estaba quejando que no lo conocía cuando lo llamo.**

'¿Lorcan?' **Sirius salto al escuchar una voz detrás de él. Ted sonrió satisfecho y lo empujo para dirigirse a esa voz.**

'¡Claro!' **Ted sonrió al ver a una hermosa mujer transparente. Era la Dama de Gris.** 'tú y él son amigos ¿no?' **Helena Ravenclaw arrugo la frente, sonaba raro decir que era amiga de un chico vivo.** '¿sabes donde esta? Necesitamos encontrarlo, es una urgencia…' **Dijo sin mas al ver como la fantasma lo miraba de mal modo.** '¿por favor?'

'no.' **Dijo muy creída. Ted suspiro.** 'Solo lo buscan para usarlo… después de que acabes con él, seguro lo desecharas y te irás…' **Ted culpo a Sirius con la mirada, seguro la fantasma había escuchado sus palabras.**

'¡No! él y yo somos amigos!' **Dijo Ted sonriéndole. La fantasma lo miro de pies a cabeza.** 'Okay… no, pero esa relación empieza a formarse y… yo le veo mucho potencial, para ser honestos…'

'¿ahh si? ¿desde hace cuanto es que ustedes dos se hablan?' **Dijo la inteligente fantasma. Ted desvió la mirada y le sonrió nervioso.**

'¡Eso no importa!' **Dijo sonriente y nervioso a la vez.** 'lo importante es que existe la conexión…' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros. La fantasma se dio la vuelta.**

'eres un desastre…' **Sirius lo empujo y camino hacia la fantasma. Ted abrió los ojos y negó siguiéndolo, Sirius casi se cae cuando Ted lo jalo de la túnica.** '¿Qué demoni…?' **Ted le tapo la boca, pero Sirius hizo un sonido de molestia, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la fantasma se detuviera, creyendo que ese chico Ted estaba abusando de un estudiante como creía que iba hacer con Lorcan.**

'¿Qué sucede ahí?' **Ted abrió los ojos y le puso rápido la capucha a Sirius que se quejo.**

'cierra la boca…' **le dijo a Sirius rápido. Sirius gruño y se dejo caer al suelo frustrado. La fantasma se agacho para ver al chico pero Ted salto en medio de los dos, Helena lo miro sospechosa.** 'entonces ¿has visto a Lorcan?' **Dijo Ted con esa sonrisa amable. La fantasma miro al chico del suelo.** 'él… somos amigos ¿cierto?' **Empujo con fuerza la cabeza de Sirius, el chico le regreso el golpe y la fantasma los miro con los brazos cruzados.** 'solo queremos encontrar a Lorcan…' **Dijo ya presionado.**

'¿él te está molestando?' **Dijo al chico del suelo.**

'Si te quitas la gorra estaremos en un problema…' **Ted le advirtió ya harto de todo esto. Pero Sirius estaba igual harto de todo y escuchar a Ted hablar de esa manera…**

'Tú no eres absolutamente nadie para ordenarme algo…' **Se quito la capucha para dirigirle una mirada asesina. Ted se golpeo la frente y dio un giro frustrado.**

'Tú…' **Dijo la fantasma mirando al chico. Ted miro con pavor a la fantasma que miraba a Sirius sabiendo exactamente que era imposible.** 'eres… ese chico…' **Sirius miro a la fantasma, le sorprendía igual la forma en que lo veía.**

'Es mi primo.' **Dijo Ted metiéndose.** 'Ya sabes…' **La fantasma lo miro sorprendida.** 'Abuela, primo... lejano.' **Dijo mirando de reojo a Sirius.**

'él es idéntico a Sirius Black…' **Dijo la fantasma recordando a ese estudiante unas décadas atrás.** 'Era un desastre…' **soltó honestamente. Sirius alzo una ceja algo ofendido.**

'si… pero no, no lo es. Es… mi primo... Wally.' **Sirius suspiro cansado al escuchar el falso nombre inspirado en el de su madre.**

'Pero es que…' **La fantasma miro de cerca a Sirius. El chico algo incomodo y con el humor que traía se levanto alejándose de la fantasma.** 'son iguales…' **Ted vacilo con la cabeza.**

'Seh… ya sabes… mi abuela… primo… familia al final.' **Sirius lo golpeo en el brazo.** 'Así bromeamos…' **Fingió una risa mientras seguía tratando de convencer a la fantasma de Ravenclaw.** 'además es imposible…' **Sirius lo miro de reojo.** 'Sirius Black, no está aquí desde hace mucho tiempo…' **Dijo Ted queriendo huir de ahí.** '¡bueno ya nos vamos! Seguiremos buscando a Lorcan por otra parte…' **Tomo a Sirius de la manga y lo jalo por el camino. Helena Ravenclaw los miro, todavía impresionada del parecido de ese chico.**

'Campo de Quidditch.' **Dijo en un hilo de voz. Ambos chicos se giraron y la miraron. La hermosa fantasma los miraba algo cautelosa y se acerco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a las narices de Ted.** 'Si me entero que le hicieron algo, van a pasar el peor curso de su vida.' **Dijo con unos ojos endemoniados. Ted levanto las manos mostrándole su inocencia.**

'¡Nah!' **Se defendió el metamorfomago.** 'enserio, él me agrada…' **Dijo nervioso. La fantasma se retiro y volvió a su aspecto tranquilo, miro a Sirius una última vez y desapareció.** '¡bien hecho genio!' **Ted golpeo a Sirius en el brazo, el chico de ojos grises no tardo en regresarle el golpe.**

'¡Ya estoy harto que me golpees!' **Dijo Sirius molesto.**

'¿Por qué no le dijiste de una vez que Remus estaba allá arriba?' **Ted lo seguía manoteando con molestia, Sirius respondía de la misma manera.** '¡es un fantasma! Ella mas que nadie conoce a los estudiantes que han estado aquí! y tiene contacto con los prefectos y director! ¿quieres que los envíen lejos de aquí?'

'¡lo agradecería bastante!' **Sirius le jalo el cabello. Ted lo empujo.**

'¡Lorcan!' **Le recordó. Sirius bufo y se acomodo la túnica brusco. Ambos se dirigieron miradas de odio.**

'te prometo Hufflepuff que cuando Lunático se recupere, nos largamos.' **Dijo caminando al campo de Quidditch.**

 _Si, en tus sueños._

'por cierto…' **Ted dijo una vez que se acerco a él.** 'te dije que estaba en el campo…' **Sirius rodo los ojos. Ted sonrió.** '¿quién es el tonto ahora?'

'una palabra más y te prometo que voy a gritarle al mundo entero quien soy…' **Mintió para amenazarlo. Ted arrugo la frente para después rodar los ojos, cruzo sus brazos detrás de la nuca y miro el paisaje.**

'eres un aburrido…' **Dijo con la mirada al frente, Sirius lo fulmino con la mirada. Ted le sonrió.**

 **OOoOO**

 **De alguna u otra forma eso le había pasado a él. De todas las personas que habían en esa cancha…**

 **Todas y cada una de ellas había sido ignorada por los nargles, destino, suerte o ese algo para que él terminara siendo el protagonista de todo esto. Irónicamente la persona que menos disfrutaba del protagonismo y aun así ahí estaba; forzado a interpretar nuevamente ese papel.**

 **Había bajado al encuentro con su hermano, quería felicitarlo por que creía que había ganado algo… lo sentía, sentía esa felicidad que suplantaba a ese cansancio que había sentido hace un rato. Lo miro, con sus amigos de habitación, grito su nombre y este se volteo a él; le sonrió… ¿hace cuanto Lysander no le sonreía así? Había sido mucho tiempo, de verdad mucho tiempo. Por la misma razón, las tremendas ganas de abrazarlo lo inundaron, como cuando eran niños. Y él estaba ahí y no había nada que se lo impidiera; así que bajo, pero no tomo las escaleras… porque aun sentía ese cansancio. Tomo una ruta diferente, una salida que rodeaba pero llegaba al mismo lugar, solo tenía que pasar por el túnel donde salía el equipo para entrar de nuevo a la cancha… solo era ese túnel… ESE túnel.**

 **Después todo paso muy rápido; un grito, un calor intenso, piel húmeda, vapor sobre su piel y algo de textura pastosa encima de su ropa… y hasta a él le sorprendió lo fácil que se escabullía por cada pliego de sus túnicas, cada rincón… lo sentía hasta en los zapatos. El agua hirviendo hizo que su piel helada se tibiara; hacia mucho que no sentía su piel a una temperatura normal…**

 **Silencio… Se quedo en shock tratando de analizar por qué había pasado eso. ¿Por qué a él? Silencio… hasta que una risa aguda rompió el shock de todos, incluso el de él. Segundos después muchas risas… Risas burlonas… y a pesar de que eran hirientes sus comentarios, lo que más lo avergonzó fue la mirada de su hermano, como diciendo: "¿otra vez?"**

'Scamander…' **Dominique Weasley se tapaba la boca tratando de no reírse.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo entre risas pero era imposible.** 'Te vez ridículo…' **Soltó con sinceridad en una carcajada y ahora era todo más divertido por la chusca risa de Dominique Weasley.** 'no eras tú… ¡Cielos! ¡tienes un imán para esto! ¡solo mírate! ¡qué pena!' **Dijo abrazando su estomago.**

'Oh… vamos…' **Alfred Davies dijo entre risas mientras miraba a Lysander que no reía.** 'No es como si le incomodara…' **Elevo el tono de voz.** 'Apuesto a que quiere saltar de emoción, otra vez haciendo sus rarezas…' **Risas.** 'si lo vieran en la habitación… si fuera por el usaría las plumas de las lechuzas pegadas a la piel…'

'las pegaría con sus mocos o lo que sea que guarda debajo de la cama…' **Lorcan trago saliva y de pronto le ardieron los ojos. Miro a Lysander pero este solo miraba a su alrededor cansado.**

'cielo, eres buena en esto…' **Avan Davies dio un paso al frente y le aplaudió a Dominique. Para después mirar a Lorcan y sus ojos llorosos.** 'Ahyy no va a llorar.' **Dijo en un tono burlón… risas de nuevo.** 'Oye…' **Se acerco a él y Lorcan dio un paso atrás instintivamente.** 'asegúrate de hacerlo lejos de mi jugador ¿sí? no quiero que se le pegue lo patético.' **Dijo barriéndolo con la mirada. Lorcan mordió su labio y así se dio cuenta que esa cosa comenzó a pegársele a la piel…** '¡Bu!' **Avan Davies hizo como si fuera atacarlo y Lorcan se encogió dando un gritito de susto. Las risas aumentaron.** 'Tienes que aprender hacerlo porque así, solo sirves para asustar a la gente… fenómeno.' **Lorcan asintió y bajando la mirada se alejo de ahí, el alimento de lechuza hacia que crujiera cada paso que daba, lo que hizo aumentar el volumen de las risas.**

'¿Quién demonios te crees?' **Lysander empujo a la pelirroja, molesto. Alice la alejo del rubio pero Dominique nunca quito esa sonrisa de ganadora.**

'De la que te salvo tu querido hermanito, no es lo que planee pero no me quejo…' **Dijo mirando el vapor del agua hirviendo y lamentando falsamente lo que le había pasado a Lorcan.** 'Piénsatela para la próxima Scamander…' **Le dijo aun molesta.** 'Si vuelves a llamarme hipogrifo o a juntarte con ese payaso que habita en el castillo, te prometo que…'

'¡cierra la boca! ¡Estás diciendo puras estupideces!' **Lysander la empujo y Alice volvió a alejarla, sobretodo porque veía furia en los ojos de Lysander.** 'Pero no me sorprende porque eso eres… ¡Eres una estúpida! Ni siquiera te importo saber que fue lo que paso! ¡Yo no fui quien te dijo eso!' **Le grito molesto.**

'Entonces tu patético hermano ya quedo a mano conmigo.' **Le dijo sin lamentar lo de Lorcan. Lysander apretó los puños.**

'Scamander…' **Alice dijo al ver las mejillas rojas de Lysander y como miraba a Dominique; con odio.** '¡Ya basta! ¡Ve con Lorcan!' **Lysander miro a la chica Longbottom y se acerco furioso con Dominique empujándola.**

'Ni creas que esto se queda así.' **Le dijo golpeando la pared, Dominique dio un pequeño salto por el golpe.**

'Oh déjalo Scamander… hiedra mala nunca muere.' **Avan Davies se acomodo la túnica.** 'todos fuera de aquí, suficiente por hoy. Después de todo… tu hermano ya nos dio el show que esperábamos…' **Lysander lo ignoro y corrió a buscar a Lorcan.**

'Dom…' **Alice dijo mirando a su amiga que trataba de no verse afectada por esto.**

'Misión cumplida.' **Dijo la pelirroja saliendo de ahí. Alice negó y la siguió.**

 **Lorcan entro al baño, estaba cansado y podía sentir el odio de Lysander combinarse con esa vergüenza y tristeza suya. Se detuvo a recargarse en un árbol pero el sonido de las aves o hicieron voltear arriba para ver a un trío de cuervos. Trago saliva, no parecía una buena idea quedarse a descansar ahí, mas que nada porque estaba cubierto de alimento para aves. Camino sintiendo todavía cálida su piel, se mantendría así un rato mas, porque estaba agitado. Anhelaba sentirla así siempre, la gente podía vivir con esta calidez a todo momento pero el tenia que rociarse un chorro de agua hirviendo encima para tener el honor. Después de cubrirse de un par de aves que bajaron osadamente a picotearlo, entro a las regaderas… se recargo en una de las paredes a descansar. El alimento de Lechuza se impregnaba y el olor solo lo hacía meterse en ese ambiente. Recordándole que otra vez había sido él.**

 _No te enfrasques… no te enfrasques en esto… Solo fue una broma… como las demás… tienen derecho a…_

 **El chico se deslizo hasta quedar sentado, miro sus manos, estaban rosadas… Sonrió de lado y se atrevió acariciar la piel para ver si podía sentir ese calor. Pero al estirar su mano sintió el alimento estirar su piel. Miro la pasta, curioso jalo un poco para quitársela y analizarla mejor pero al hacerlo estiro su piel mostrando que ya estaba pegada a su piel. El chico se quejo al retirarla con más fuerza mirando la marca roja que le había quedado. Miro la plasta, enserio tenía un terrible olor, poco a poco la goma se hacía dura, lo sentía en su propia piel; de un momento a otro el rubio se la metió a la boca, como si se tratara de un bocadillo. Jugó con ella en su boca tratando de encontrarle el sabor… Estuvo a punto de escupirla pero algo lo hizo mejor tragársela dejando ese seco y amargo sabor en su boca. Miro las regaderas… se pregunto porque no había llegado aún nadie…**

 _¿para que los quieres aquí?_

 **Suspiro triste y al agachar la cabeza sintió ese tirón, consecuencia del alimento seco en su piel, miro la marca roja que había quedado en su piel había un puntito de sangre ahí… Incomodo trono la boca sintiendo residuo del alimento, era ahora como goma...**

 _Si lo mojo, tal vez no me duela tanto…_

 **Trago saliva y respirando profundo se levanto, era como un resorte que se estiraba… no entendía porque se había tirado al suelo...**

 _Lysander tiene razón... cuando me pongo sentimental pierdo la objetividad…_

 **Camino hasta una de las regaderas y se metió abriendo el grifo, ni siquiera le importo traer el uniforme puesto, no se atrevía a quitárselo; demasiados movimientos y su piel se sentía cada vez mas tiesa…**

 **Tomo un bocado grande de aire al sentir el roce de agua en su piel, era caliente. Cerró los ojos y trato de no pensar… pero, arrugo la frente y mordió su labio como si evitara algo…**

 _¿Por qué siempre me ve así? Prometo que no lo planeo…_

 **Entonces respiro entrecortado, apretó los ojos…**

 _No soy un fenómeno…_

 **De un momento a otro ya no le importo y aprovecho que las lagrimas no se diferenciaban con el agua cayendo de la regadera, estaba triste… y cansado. Así que poco a poco nuevamente se dejo caer para abrazar sus rodillas porque sentía que en cualquier momento iba a partirse…**

 _No soy un fenómeno… tienen razón, soy patético. No valgo la pena… ni siquiera para Lysander… me dijo que esto iba a pasar… nadie, nadie puedo entenderlo, solo…_

 **La puerta se abrió y él abrazo sus rodillas con más fuerza, girando la cabeza hacia la pared. Sabía quién era…**

'Lys, ahora no…' **Dijo el chico con la voz entre cortada, mientras escuchaba como se acercaban violentamente hacia él.**

 **La puerta se abrió de golpe y Lorcan cerró los ojos con fuerza negándose a ver a su hermano, seguramente ardiendo de coraje.**

'Arghh…' **Escucho el primer gruñido.** '¿Entonces eras tú?' **Lorcan abrió los ojos de golpe.** '¿Te la terminaste toda?' **La voz no era de Lysander definitivamente… era femenina… era…**

 _Ahyy no…_

 **La morena sudada, con el cabello adornado de lodo, vestida con el equipo de Quidditch; al cual cuidaba como a un tesoro. Era esa morena a la que no había podido quitarle la mirada de encima hace minutos atrás.**

'Lorcan…' **Lo llamo, todavía seguía algo molesta, así que su voz no era amable.**

 **Lorcan trago saliva. De pronto su cuerpo se volvió inútil, sus piernas no respondían y sus brazos temblaban, su boca parecía estar seca y esas ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra aumentaron un 50%**

'¡Oye contéstame!' **Lorcan cerró los ojos y se encogió en sus hombros, vulnerable. Roxanne lo miro todavía con la frente arrugada y al momento en que parpadeo se dio cuenta de que estaba en la regadera de un chico que se estaba…** '¿Qué haces?' **Su tono de voz seguía molesto pero esta vez sonó también curioso. Lorcan dejo caer sus hombros, fue increíble que pudiera hacer ese movimiento.** 'no puedes estarte bañando porque…' **Miro su uniforme empapado y mejor no lo comento.**

'solo estoy…' **Lorcan dijo en un hilo de voz.** '…limpiando mi uniforme.' **Lorcan dijo volviendo a mirar con tristeza toda esa pasta de comida de lechuzas. Roxanne arrugo la frente y se acerco porque no lo escucho.**

'¿estás haciendo qué?' **Dijo brusca. Lorcan levanto la mirada un poco y se encogió tratando de defenderse ante tanta energía que irradiaba la chica.** 'no te escuche…' **Le repitió la chica quitando lodo de su oreja. .**

'Limpio mi uniforme.' **Lorcan dijo en un tono claro, sintiéndose horrible cuando Roxanne bufo. Volvió a hundirse en su vergüenza, era lo último que le faltaba.**

'No había pensado en eso nunca, mas practico.' **asintió pensando que esa era una grandiosa de lavar la ropa.** 'al menos para quitar las manchas…' **Miro su uniforme y la pasta de alimento de lechuza que Lorcan cargaba como adorno.** '¿Puedo entrar?' **Lorcan giro la cabeza sorprendido (y boquiabierto). Para cuando miro a Roxanne Weasley, la chica se estaba quitando las protecciones de Quidditch; el rubio desvió la mirada dándole su espacio y cociendo su boca con hilo invisible. Sentía que algo se le iba a salir por el estomago…** 'sabes que…' **Dijo la chica sentándose junto a él. Lo empujo sin querer, solo quería que su cabello sintiera ese chorro de agua fresca. Lorcan alcanzo a oler ese olor a suciedad, sudor, tierra y fiereza y su boca de repente empezó a salivar de mas.** '…que buena idea.' **Dijo sintiendo como la tierra se volvía lodo una vez más gracias al agua; lodo cada vez mas liquido. Sacudió su cabellera llenando las mejillas del gemelo que prefirió bajar la mirada hacia los azulejos, trataba de quitar la imagen del lodo deslizándose por la piel de Roxanne pero ese lodo llenaba las líneas de separación entre esos cuadrados azulejos. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió una opresión en su pecho.** '¿Puedo?' **Lorcan giro a verla. Roxanne se había puesto frente a él y le estiraba su mano, Lorcan titubeo, no sabía que significaba ese gesto, o era a lo mejor el rostro de la morena lleno de lodo, que combinaba con esas pecas, como si se tratara de un estampado exótico, esos rulos rebeldes casi rasgando lo salvaje, pegados a la piel mojada, que esparcía un olor a café y a humedad; o a lo mejor fue esa sonrisa traviesa que le dirigía casi gritándole que estaba a una nada de cazarlo.** '¿estuviste llorando?' **Le pregunto inocente. Lorcan se retiro decidido a irse pero Roxanne lo detuvo del brazo, Lorcan bajo la mirada para encontrarse con una Roxanne ofendida.** 'Anda… que yo también estaba buscando esto.' **Lo jalo de vuelta al suelo y no era como si Lorcan hubiera puesto mucha resistencia. Se acomodo y se pego a la pared agachando la mirada avergonzado. Roxanne levanto una ceja mirándolo.**

 _¿Estaba buscando, qué?_

 **Los pensamientos de Lorcan por una risa divertida.**

'esto es muy gracioso…' **Dijo divertida, sin permiso tomo un puño de plasta de la túnica del Ravenclaw. Lorcan se hizo para atrás para solo chocar contra la pared. Trago saliva pero la morena no parecía ponerle atención porque de inmediato llevo esa plasta a uno de sus protectores de vuelo y comenzó a tallar.** 'eso es… no sabía que supieras del secreto.' **Dijo mirando como el lodo y esos rasguños se desvanecían. Lorcan la miro deleitado de la normalidad con la que veía todo esto la morena. La chica se acerco de nuevo a él. Lorcan aguanto la respiración cuando la chica quito la plasta de sus mejillas que sintieron el aliento cansado de la chica.**

'la verdad es que esto es un secreto de Margüeto Lazzio ¿lo conoces?' **Miro de nuevo a Lorcan con esos ojos avellana grandes. Lorcan negó intimidado. Roxanne negó con urgencia.** '¡Es el mejor jugador de Quidditch! Lleva cuatro años consecutivos ganado la Quaffle de Oro.' **Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio, Lorcan se encogió en hombros, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Roxanne tomo plasta de su brazo pero al ver al chico se detuvo.** '¿no te gusta el Quidditch?' **Dijo alarmada. Lorcan suspiro cansado; el dichoso Quidditch lo había dejado así y eso que solo se había animado a ver el juego. Roxanne se rasco la cabellera sin importarle que la pasta se quedara en su rebelde cabello.** 'qué raro…' **El chico hundió su cabeza en sus rodillas.** '¿Y qué tenias que limpiar para llenarte de alimento de lechuza?' **Dijo Roxanne quitando algo de alimento de sus rodillas. Lorcan desvió la mirada triste; Roxanne lo miro y entendió.** 'oh… bueno, tienes que admitir que seguro fue muy gracioso…' **Trato de ser simpática pero Lorcan se abrazo más así mismo.** 'tengo una idea…' **La morena se acerco para quitarle una gran plasta del flequillo, Lorcan se hizo para atrás instintivamente y golpeo su cabeza contra la pared. Roxanne rio divertida** 'Eso te pasa por no querer cooperar…' **Dijo despeinándolo del cabello, Lorcan se sacudió un poco por la fuerza de la chica.** 'Ahora no te muevas…' **Le dijo tomándolo del hombro para quitar un poco de plasta húmeda de su cuello. El rubio sintió que comenzaba a complicársele respirar pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba.** 'mi idea…' **Levanto la plasta y la embarro en otra de sus protecciones tallando en forma circular.** 'cuando sean las audiciones de Gryffindor, hagamos esto de nuevo.' **La morena rio quitándole un poco de plasta de su barbilla, rozándole los labios por accidente en el camino.** 'Dominique también es fan de este remedio, ambas amamos a Margüeto Lazzio…' **Dijo en un suspiro soñador.** 'estoy segura que ese día va a buscar como demente alimento de Lechuza pero… ¡Oh Oh!' **Dijo con ojos saltones, Lorcan rio sonriendo, la voz de Roxanne era un agudo escándalo, se hacía más agudo por ese eco de los baños; al rubio le pareció como un llanto de dragón, agudo pero poderoso. Roxanne se alegro de ver un rostro más tranquilo. Tomo otra plasta y se la lanzo de nuevo a la cara jugando. Lorcan rio ahora tenía alimento de Lechuza en la boca.** '¡Iughh no!' **La morena se acerco a quitársela cuando vio que el chico estaba por pasársela. Lorcan se quedo como piedra, dejo que la mano rasposa y maloliente de la chica tocara sus labios quitando ese alimento de lechuza; sabía que había baba cayendo de su boca porque cada parte que Roxanne Weasley tocaba de él se rebelaba contra el control de su cerebro. Valiente levanto la mirada para verla… Era ¿real? Todo esto… ¿ella era real? Porque jamás y estaba seguro que de todos los lugares que había visto, y todas esas criaturas que su bisabuelo le había contado… no había ninguna que combinara todas esas maravillas como Roxanne. Tenía que saberlo, porque era diferente…**

 **Y basándose en eso; su cerebro lo mando a tomar un pedazo de plasta que tenía en la túnica y embarrársela en la cara, para probar su carácter; la plasta le llenó el oído y una parte lateral del cabello quedo invadida de esa materia.**

'¡No!' **Dijo la morena entre molesta y divertida.** 'Tú…' **Era mitad blanca y mitad morena. Lorcan la miro con ojos bien abiertos como si esa combinación de colores fuera cura una pintura abstracta. La morena dejo caer sus hombros.** 'mi cabello lo necesitaba…' **Dijo como que no le importaba. Lorcan alzo una ceja todavía algo cohibido y antes de que pudiera decir algo la morena tomo otra plasta; esta vez de su propio cabello y volvió a tallar sus protecciones.** '¿deberías de ir conmigo a Hogsmade un día de estos?' **Lorcan parpadeo en estado de shock. La morena continúo sin mirarlo.** 'hay una colección de Quidditch en el nuevo local. Sera un museo y van a traer cosas históricas, estoy segura que las cosas de Margüeto Lazzio van a estar entre todo eso… bueno quiero comprobarlo.' **Dijo la chica enojándose por adelantado. Lorcan sonreía con una sonrisa casi invisible no dijo nada cuando la chica se tomo la libertad de tomar un poco de plasta de su rostro para tallarla en sus coderas. Lorcan solo la miraba ansioso por oír lo siguiente.**

 **Estaba en una regadera lleno de comida de lechuza, con el uniforme; empapado pero completo, con una jugadora de Quidditch; también con la ropa puesta y empapada, llena de sudor y lodo. Tomando esa plasta de comida como si fuera un regalo de navidad. Hace un rato estaba triste… si, se acordaba algo de eso… difícilmente se acordaba. Pero ahora estaba ahí sin rastro de todos esos estragos; estaba con alguien que no lo miraba raro… tan raro, pero sobretodo no se burlaba de él.**

 _Tal vez estaba mal… tal vez no tenga razón del todo… quizá no todos son así…_

 **Pensó al mirar como la Ravenclaw de cuarto, tomaba esa rareza de la que se habían reído y la transformaba en algo útil y Lorcan como buen Ravenclaw estaba deleitado por esa creatividad. La miraba tranquilo como si fuera una canción de cuna su sola presencia; claro, él no lo sabía aun. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para qué llenarse de teorías, ahora? No quería pensar… no podía pensar, solo usaba su cabeza y sus sentidos para sentir los dedos de la morena quitando la suciedad; la burla. Sus oídos solo servían para detectar los diferentes tonos de su voz. No pensaba; y repito ¿Para qué? No quería pensar si Roxanne iba huir o iba a quedarse después de saber todo de él… Porque ni siquiera sabría que pasaría después ¿para que pensarlo? Sobre todo cuando escuchaba de nuevo la voz de la jugadora de Quidditch.**

'quizá… bueno, es una teoría…' **Dijo quitándose el moco con el antebrazo.** 'quizá no te gusta el Quidditch porque no has encontrado a tu jugador favorito...' **Dijo la chica suspirando sin importancia, tallando y limpiando.** '¿No crees?' **Dijo mirándolo. Lorcan asintió dejando que la chica quitara por última vez esa plasta.** 'bien.' **Roxanne dijo con alivio. Lorcan sentía sus rodillas mas liquidas que esa agua que los mojaba, sus pulmones ahogados, cosquillas bajo la piel de los brazos, la lengua más seca que nunca, sus cuerdas vocales iguales a las de un mudo, con esa necesidad de ser, de lucir importante, de lucir "bien"; de nuevo. De un momento a otro quería conocer más sobre el Quidditch porque comenzaba a creer que ese deporte se trataba realmente de instinto; sí, escobas, pelotas, bates, pero también circunferencias, formas geométricas, cerebro, cuerpo, sudor, lodo...**

 _Lodo…_

 **Pero sobretodo instinto. Levanto la cabeza y sonrió al sentir el chorro de agua darle de lleno… tal vez podría darle una oportunidad, después de todo el Quidditch comenzaba a verse interesante…**

'este cabello va a necesitar como unas diez lavadas…' **o Lorcan ya había encontrado a su jugador favorito…**

 **OOoOO**

'ehmmm…' **Peter miro confundido la escena. James solo rió y se acerco orgulloso de Sirius.** '¿Por qué esta mojado?' **Señalo a Lorcan que solo estornudo.**

'oye, ¿enserio estas bien?' **Ted se agacho preocupado. Lorcan asintió con un moquito colgando de la nariz.**

'¿Y dónde está la chica?' **James miro si no había alguien mas. Sirius bufo y camino hacia la cama.**

'Este de aquí…' **Señalo a Ted que inmediatamente replico.** '¡LA DEJO IR!'

'¡OH BUENO!' **Ted le entrego su túnica a Lorcan haciendo que el rubio casi cayera.** '¡ESTE DE AQUÍ! ¡ESTUVO APUNTO DE ARRUINARLO TODO CON LA DAMA DE GRIS! ¡TODO JAMES!' **se paró de puntitas y lo señalo como si su dedo fuera una espada. James miro de reojo a "su hijo" y arrugo la frente.** '¡OH! Y para rematar, se besuqueo por MEDIA HORA… sí.' **Volvió afirmarlo mirando a Peter.** 'MEDIA HORA con una chica…' **Sirius rio divertido.** '¿QUIERES DEJAR DE REIRTE? Yo no le veo lo gracioso mira como esta!' **Señalo a Remus.**

'envidia eso es lo que es.' **Sirius le dijo con los brazos cruzados.**

'¡PFFF!' **Bufo fuerte el metamorfomago. Sirius lo miro como una rareza.**

'Canuto…' **James lo llamo, el ojo gris miro de reojo al chico de lentes.** 'mano arriba.' **Dijo animado. Ted se sacudió inconforme de la reacción del Potter.** '¿Te das cuenta que es una chica del futuro?' **Dijo sorprendido. Sirius asintió.**

'Y que chica…' **Dijo Sirius como si hubiera hecho un nuevo record.** 'Era Ravenclaw…' **James asintió como si con eso supiera como todo había estado.**

'Ravenclaw…' **Ted inmediatamente relaciono a Victoire y no quiso saber lo que pensaban las retorcidas mentes de esos dos.**

'¡BUAGH!' **Peter negó al ver a Ted fingir vomito, pronto se acerco sonriente a sus amigos.**

'a eso le llamo hacer historia.' **James abrazo a su amigo. Que acepto las felicitaciones.** 'cuando volvamos se lo diremos al estúpido de Malfoy. Eso sí, necesitamos pruebas…' **Sirius alzo las cejas juguetón y golpeo su bolsillo derecho, James negó y lo empujo orgulloso.** 'Desgraciado, no se te olvida nada…'

'¿con quién crees que hablas Potter? ¿con este?' **Señalo patéticamente a Ted, que solo trono la boca y se giro con Lorcan para "ayudarlo" a ponerse la túnica. (Prácticamente Lorcan era su muñeco de trapo.)**

'¡Ahyy por favor!' **El metamorfomago dijo rodando los ojos. Lorcan miro de puntitas la cama donde se encontraba Remus.**

'Va a odiarte… ya sabes Malfoy.' **Dijo Peter mirándolo con admiración.**

'¿Mas?' **Sirius dijo en un tono altivo.** 'ese idiota desearía tener un miligramo de lo que soy…' **Ted lo empujo haciéndole paso a Lorcan, para que revisara a su padre.** 'Como otros…'

'en tus sueños…' **Dijo Ted en voz tensa.** '¡Ahora lo importante!' **Dijo señalando la cama donde se hallaba su padre. James asintió y salto hacia Lorcan oliendo todavía el alimento de lechuza, miro a Sirisu para buscar respuestas pero su mejor amigo solo dejo caer los hombros sin saber lo que le había pasado.**

'no dio señales de vida…' **Peter informo, a Sirius mas que nada.**

'¿de vida, enserio Colagusano?' **Ted miro de reojo a Peter.**

'Dile Peter.' **Ted sugirió mirando a Peter.** 'Digo, para que te acostumbres…'

'Tú no me vas a decir que hacer…' **Sirius lo empujo de la cara para apartarlo de Remus, Ted gruño y lo empujo de nuevo.**

'Oigan.' **James los detuvo.** 'Ravee quiere decirnos algo…' **Señalo al gemelo.**

'¿Ravee?' **Ted pregunto confundido.** '¿Qué es eso de Ravee?' **Dijo asqueado.** '¿es uno de tus patéticos apodos?' **Miro a Sirius que trono la boca.**

'Hablo enserio idiota…' **Lo amenazo sin mirarlo.**

'necesita un apodo.' **Dijo James mirando a Lorcan.** 'es porque es parte de esto; todos aquí tenemos un apodo…'

'yo no tengo un apodo…' **Ted pensó en voz alta. Sirius rio sarcástico.**

'¿y tu porque crees?' **Lo miro como si se tratara de un retrasado. ¬¬** 'Ravee, ¿sabes que es lo que tiene?' **le pregunto a Lorcan que volvió a aspirar ese moquito.** 'Ha estado así desde que le inyectamos la poción.' **Dijo mirando a Remus que ya no se quejaba pero seguía inconsciente.** '¿no le paso nada?' **Sirius le pregunto a Peter. Peter abrió los ojos y miro a James que le dijo que negara.**

'Nada… de un momento a otro… se detuvo.' **Dijo algo nervioso, omitiendo las veces que le había caído la almohada que James lanzaba pretendiendo que era una Quaffle.** 'solo se quedo dormido.' **Y que casi lo ahogan cuando lo pusieron como base para jugar ese juego muggle "baseeballo" (baseball).**

 _Terrible idea…_

'La verdad es que solo duro un rato lo del dolor…' **James se acerco a Sirius y asintió con total confianza, Peter respiro tranquilo, mientras James alzaba el pulgar por detrás.** 'como sea, Ravee ¿Qué tiene?' **El gemelo miro a Remus y se acerco pero se detuvo al ver sus manos.**

'Podrían…' **Dijo tímido.** 'Necesito a alguien… para que…' **Mostro sus manos. Sirius y Ted se acercaron al mismo tiempo.**

'¿Qué haces? Yo voy hacerlo…' **Dijo Ted decidido.** 'Es mi deber como…' **Se detuvo estaba hablando de mas.** 'Como… buen samaritano, es mi acción buena del dia…' **Termino torpe la frase.**

'Hazte a un lado. Si crees que vas a tocar a Remus estas demente…'

'Lunático-Demente…' **James dijo divertido.**

'¡yo lo voy hacer! ¡No, yo! ¡Basta! ¡deja de hacer eso! ¡YO LO VOY HACER!' **Sirius y Ted dijeron al mismo tiempo. Lorcan se encogió en hombros y miro de reojo a James.**

'Okaaaay, yo lo hago.' **Dijo acercándose.** 'seguro no es difícil…' **Dijo sonriéndole al gemelo, que se acerco tímido.**

'No, yo lo quiero hacer…' **Ted insistió.**

'¡Lo va hacer Cornamenta! ¿Qué no entiendes?' **Sirius empujo su cabeza.**

'Si me vuelves hacer eso, te prometo que voy arrancarte ese trapeador que llevas en la cabeza!' **Ted se levanto y comenzó a pelear con él.**

'¿yo llevo el trapeador en la cabeza? ¡Mírate en un espejo!' **Lorcan los miro preocupado pero James le sonrió y negó.**

'Comienzo a creer que es su forma de decir "te amo".' **Dijo entre risas mirando como Ted le picaba la frente a Sirius.** '¿Qué hago Ravee? Necesito que mi amigo despierte…'

'queremos irnos de aquí.' **Peter se acerco. Lorcan asintió y miro con tristeza a Ted seguro eso lo destrozaría.**

'ehmm…'

'tranquilo, soy cazador en el equipo de Quidditch.' **Lorcan lo miro con los ojos abiertos y sonrió. (se había acordado de algo…)** 'Somos precisos.' **Dijo orgulloso y Lorcan mas confiado asintió.**

'señor Potter, puede tocar la mordida del Señor…'

'Remus.' **James lo interrumpió.** 'James, ¿recuerdas? O Cornamenta. Así va a ser mas sencillo y no me revolveré tanto.' **Lorcan asintió avergonzado.** 'Tranquilo, Peter también se tardo en acostumbrarse.' **Dijo James, acercándose a Remus.** '¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?'

'Ehmmm… ¿esta rasposa?' **Lorcan miro a Remus. James negó.** '¿hinchada?' **James asintió y Peter se asomo curioso.** '¿de qué color? Me refiero a que si esta de un rojo…'

'vivo sí.' **James dijo mirando la razón de tantos traumas de Remus.** 'pero no es sangre.' **Dijo pasando la mano y mirando sus dedos sin residuos. Remus se estremeció.** '¿que es esto?' **Miro a Lorcan que suspiro mirando a Remus como si fuera uno de esos rompecabezas que adoraba cuando era pequeño.**

'no lo sé…' **Dijo el gemelo en un suspiro soñador. James arrugo la frente mientras que Peter confirmaba su teoría de que Lorcan era un caso perdido.**

'¿Cómo que no lo sabes?' **Sirius se acerco y le pregunto tenso, claro Ted le seguía los talones.** '¿no dijiste que él lo solucionaría?' **Le reclamo a Ted que solo resoplo con enojo.** 'Necesitamos irnos de aquí… y pronto.' **Miro a Ted con cara de pocos amigos. Lorcan se encogió en hombros.**

'Lo siento…' **Dijo en un tono triste. James lo miro; estaba empapado con varias manchitas rojas sobre la piel, un moquito liquido asomándose por la nariz y en el cabello tenía una especie de plasta beige, sus ojos estaban llorosos y ese cuerpo delgado no le ayudaba en nada a mejorar su aspecto cansado; quien sabe que le había pasado… pero no parecía buena idea hacerlo sentir mal también por esto, aun recordaba como había reaccionado horas atrás…**

'No te preocupes.' **Peter alzo una ceja sorprendido de las palabras de James.** 'Mira, Remus es un sobreviviente, enserio es un tipo duro…' **se acerco para hablarle pero Lorcan se hizo para atrás como si quisiera poner cierta distancia entre él y James.** 'seguro solo su lobo interior esta invernando…' **Rio mirando a sus amigos para que lo acompañaran. Sirius también le sonrió a Lorcan que cabizbajo miro a Ted.**

'está bien Lorcan…' **Dijo Ted despreocupado.** 'No es tu culpa y sobre lo de… que tú lo solucionarías. Es que tú eres muy listo en todo esto y ya sabes…' **Dijo el chico nervioso al ver como lo miraban los merodeadores curiosos.** 'estoy en shock todavía.' **Lorcan asintió, los miro de nuevo sentía que tenía que ayudarlos aun a pesar de que Lysander le dijera que ellos se iban a ir y que seguramente Ted le dejaría de hablar cuando ya hubiera solucionado su problema… pero él quería ayudarlos. Así que poco a poco se levanto para mirar a Remus. Ted lo miro esperando que supiera que era lo que tenia su padre.**

'ehm… tal vez si este invernando.' **Les dijo en voz queda, Sirius y Ted se tuvieron que acercar para oírlo.** 'nunca se había transformado dos veces ¿o sí?' **les pregunto y los tres chicos negaron. El gemelo volvió a mirar al licántropo y se quedo pensativo. Ted cruzo los dedos, Lorcan tenía que darle una respuesta sino ¿Quién?** 'Choque…' **Dijo en un murmullo hilando ideas. Volvió a mirar la mordida.** 'es que él…' **Miro a Remus.** 'es que… si no había salido tanto tiempo… A lo mejor, el lobo probó esa libertad y… le gusto. Es algo de instinto, sabe que no puede salir porque no hay luna, pero eso no quiere decir que no esté con vida. Algo hizo despertar ese instinto de sobrevivencia, sabe ahora que está vivo.' **Miro a Remus, cada vez con la idea más clara en su cabeza.** 'esta respirando a base de él…' **De nuevo dijo con voz queda… miro a Ted sorprendido.** 'por eso pelea…' **Dijo entendiéndolo.** 'él esta…' **miro a Ted como queriendo decir algo pero reteniéndolo al mismo tiempo. Ted negó suplicándole que no hablara y Lorcan desvio la mirada para volver a mirar a Remus. No quería mentir, si de por si no le gustaba mentir, mucho menos a ellos; no al padre de Harry Potter y a sus amigos.**

'¿Entones Ravee?' **Sirius dijo sospechoso y Lorcan trago saliva.** '¿sabes que es lo que tiene?'

'sí… no… no lo sé, es solo una teoría. Necesito verlo e investigar, registros… ehm… ocupo un libro de historia.' **Peter no entendió para que.** 'es que tal vez, él no haya resistido a dos lunas llenas… me refiero a él.' **Señalo a Remus. Sirius asintió comprendiendo.** 'es el otro quien lo mantiene con vida, es-es-es como un capricho…' **Arrugo la frente buscando las palabras.** 'Pero uno bueno, porque la necesidad del otro lo mantiene despierto… ¿consciente? Inconsciente…'

'Respirando.' **Sirius dijo directo mirando a Remus. Lorcan asintió y se acerco de nuevo a la cama.**

'ese es el detalle; el otro es fuerte por naturaleza…' **Suspiro de nuevo soñador.** 'pero él, el cuerpo qué lo retiene… es débil aquí…' **Volvió a mirar a Ted.**

'¿eso qué quiere decir?' **Peter miro totalmente perdido al líder de su manada, que lucía extrañamente preocupado. Un par de intercambio de miradas con Sirius le confirmaron a Peter que esto no era bueno.**

'significa que Remus está luchando solo.' **Dijo James mirando a su amigo respirar con dificultad.** **Sirius negó frustrado.**

'o en vano…' **Lorcan dijo en voz muy baja y miro a Ted; el metamorfomago negó preocupado, sabía que esa mirada de Lorcan significaba que el experimento que había hecho para traer de vuelta a su padre, tenia que ver con todo esto.**

 _¿Qué demonios voy hacer ahora?_


	12. Chapter 12

'Pues entonces ya está.' **James miro a los cinco chicos que formaban junto con él un circulo frente a la cama de James Sirius, donde descansaba Remus.** 'mañana hacemos de todo para despertar al dormilón.' **Señalo a Remus. Todos asintieron… excepto Ted que miraba a su padre preocupado.** 'Ted…' **Peter le dio un manotazo para que despertara. Ted asintió.**

'seh… sí.' **Dijo con la mirada preocupada. Sirius rodo los ojos.**

'va a estar bien, ya lo dijo Ravee.' **James le recordó, señalando a Lorcan que asintió. Ted confió y se estiro sintiendo nudos de estrés en los hombros.** 'Ahora estaría bien descansar…' **le copio a Ted y añadió un bostezo.** 'Pido la cama.' **Le dijo a Sirius que bufo negando, Ted se quejo aflojerado. Había olvidado que James y Sirius dormían con él.**

'¡Ah no! yo estuve caminando todo el día y por todo el castillo.' **Dijo Sirius sonriente.**

'Estuviste con una chica, tuviste suficiente cama por hoy.' **James lo empujo riendo. Sirius le siguió el juego.** 'me toca la cama.'

'Oigan…' **Ted se metió recordándoles que él también dormía ahí.** 'yo no he dormido tres días seguidos, así que…'

'¡Nah!' **Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, Ted arrugo la frente.**

'Es tu culpa que todo esto esté pasando, mereces algo de consecuencias…' **James había hablado casi como Harry y Ted no estaba para aguantar un sermón por parte del cuatro ojos… aunque no fuera su cuatro ojos. Así que, exploto.**

'¡necesito dormir también!' **Les lanzo un par de almohadas a los chicos que solo se cubrieron.** 'yo tengo que seguir viviendo…'

'¿Qué se supone que hacemos nosotros?' **James le pregunto a Sirius que dejo caer los hombros, para volver a mirar a Ted.**

'Tengo reponer todas las tareas, tengo que comportarme bien…' **Pensó en el director.** 'Tengo que leer, tengo que componer todo esto!' **Dijo señalando el cuarto. Respiraba fuerte. James y Sirius se miraron entre sí divertidos, de un momento a otro Sirius se puso a imitar al metamorfomago y James reía de la imitación exacta; movía las manos igual y abrió los ojos mientras hacia un "BLAH, BLAH, BLAH"** 'Tengo que ayudar a James con las clases extras de vuelo, tengo que concentrarme en mi audición para el equipo…' **El par de chicos estaba tan concentrado en ellos que no miraron como Ted cambiaba de color de cabello… Peter abrió los ojos y manoteo para que voltearan a ver a Ted en su forma original, pero Sirius y James seguían ocupados en si mismos.** '…leer esa lista de carreras para cuando me vaya de aquí, ¡escoger una carrera!'

'Ted...' **Lorcan lo llamo al ver al metamorfomago como de costumbre; idéntico a Remus.**

'no espera; escucha tengo que arreglar lo de Victoire, cuidarme de Violet o su estúpido hermano… no, ¡de Violet!' **Dijo pensando en la ruda chica.** 'sin olvidar de traerles comida ¡y revisar que papá este bien!'

'¿Papá?' **Peter dijo boquiabierto. Ted cerró la boca y miro al rubio con los ojos bien abiertos. Lorcan señalo su cabello y Ted descaradamente (nervioso) se transformo frente a Peter que quedo boquiabierto.** '¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo!?' **Les grito desesperado a James y a Sirius, que voltearon extrañados del grito de Peter y mucho mas de su apariencia.** '¡Es Remus!' **Dijo señalándolo. Ted levanto una mano y sonrió nervioso. James y Sirius se miraron entre sí para después mirar a Peter.** '¡Arghhh! ¡Tienen que creerme! ¡Él no estaba así!' **Dijo mirando a Ted con coraje.** '¡muéstrales!' **Le exigió, al ver que Sirius y James se comenzaban a reír.** '¡No se rían!'

'¿Qué es lo que le haces a la gente Ted?' **Le dijo James entre risas al metamorfomago que levanto sus manos, inocente.** 'a este paso terminaremos solo tu y yo, Canuto.' **Le dio un codazo a su amigo que asintió mirándolo con orgullo.**

'Como debe de ser Cornamenta.' **Peter los miro y poco a poco ese enojo se apago.**

'No sé a qué se refiere…' **Dijo Ted fingiendo confusión.** 'Yo solo estaba hablando con Lorcan…' **Dijo señalando al gemelo que negó, sabiendo que era terrible para las mentiras, no sabría cómo seguirle el juego.** 'sobre…' **Miro a su alrededor pero solo había camas…** 'Camas.' **Sirius y James alzaron una ceja al mismo tiempo.** 'ya saben…' **Ted asintió tratando de hilar una idea.** 'Porque todos estamos… cansados.' **Asintió repetidamente.**

'si piensas que dormiremos en el baño, estas equivocado.' **Sirius le dijo de inmediato. Ted lo miro molesto, era su turno de dormir en la cama.**

'como si no lo merecieras…' **Ted gruño.**

'yo le ofrecí a Ted mi cuarto…' **Lorcan dijo avergonzado.** 'no me importa dormir en el baño… no es la primera vez que duermo ahí...' **Ted miro a Lorcan, ya había escuchado de esas bromas pesadas que le hacían a cierto chico de Ravenclaw, pero jamás imagino que alguna vez iba a convivir con ese chico y mucho menos imagino que ese chico fuera realmente noble como para recibir tantos maltratos.** 'Las cucarachas no son tan repugnantes como creemos, de hecho son muy inteligentes…' **Asintió con seguridad. Sirius negó y James miro a Ted desaprobatoriamente.**

'Es increíble que dejes que tome tu lugar.' **Le dijeron a Ted que solo abrió los brazos sin entender.** 'por supuesto que no Ravee, lo único que has hecho es ayudar. No mereces eso.'

'aunque James…' **James negó con la mirada.**

'¿enserio quieres mandarlo al baño? solo míralo.' **Dijo señalándolo. Lorcan se removió incomodo.** 'Lo siento…' **se disculpo el chico de lentes.** 'A veces no tengo filtro…' **Señalo su cabeza. Sirius rio.**

'Tenemos…' **corrigió el ojo gris recargándose en James que lo miro sonriente.** 'gracias Ravee, es tentador pero no.' **Dijo mirándolo con esa atractiva seguridad.** 'estamos aquí para hacerle la vida imposible a este…' 'No nos quites ese merito.' **Sirius le guiño y Lorcan miro a Ted.** 'ni se te ocurra amenazarlo.' **Le dijo a Ted que solo bufo.** 'es parte de la manada…' **Peter arrugó la frente y barrió con la mirada al chico Scamander.**

 _Manada… dijo manada._

'Vamos Lorcan, insiste ¿sí? por favor…' **Ted junto sus manos suplicándoles.** 'llévate al de la mirada de muerte…' **James y Sirius se miraron entre si y James lo señalo. Indicándole los ojos grises.**

'Cierra la boca y vámonos de aquí.' **Sirius jalo a Ted de la túnica.**

'Por favor Lorcan, usa tu mirada adorable…' **Ted le rogo a Lorcan. James despeino a Lorcan despidiéndose.**

'Colagusano…' **Miro a Peter e hizo muecas para que cuidara a Remus. Peter asintió.** 'Los veo en la mañana, merodeadores…' **Dijo al salir del cuarto. Lorcan sonrió… no tenía idea de que significaba el código "Merodeadores" pero sonrió mirando a Peter que solo lo veía con cara de indiferencia.**

'Se refirió a Remus y a mí.' **Dijo el rubio apático. El gemelo asintió sonriente y se fue para alcanzarlos.**

'¡Señor Potter!' **Lorcan salió de la habitación.** '¡Señor Blaaaaa…' **Sirius y James voltearon hacia atrás por el fuerte golpe que se escucho, para encontrarse con un Lorcan tirado a mitad de las escaleras con la túnica cubriéndole la cara.**

'Solo imagínenlo ebrio…' **Sirius lo miro divertido, James asintió sonriente y Ted solo lo miro algo preocupado.** 'Ravee, tienes que dejar eso enserio…' **le quito la túnica de la cabeza. Lorcan abrió y cerró los ojos con fuerza acostumbrándose a la luz.**

'¿Qué sucede niño?' **James le dio una mano para levantarse. Lorcan sonrió torpe. Ted rio divertido al ver el cabello de Lorcan alborotado y todo él fuera de su lugar.**

'Es que…' **El Ravenclaw miro a Ted pidiéndole ayuda, quería decirles algo pero no sabía cómo.** 'yo…'

'ehmmm…' **Ted dejo caer los hombros cuando ambos merodeadores lo miraron pidiendo respuestas.** '¿sucede algo Lorcan?' **Lorcan asintió.**

'es que…' **Movía sus manos desesperado y Ted alzo una ceja pero lo miro detenidamente.**

'Oh esperen…' **Dijo Ted sonriente y empujo a ambos merodeadores para acercarse a Lorcan.** '¡se hablar este idioma!' **Lorcan junto sus manos emocionado.** 'Si, sigue…' **Le pidió. Lorcan comenzó a mover las manos y señalo a James balbuceando algo. Ted parecía un tipo de arqueólogo descifrando símbolos.**

'Cornamenta…' **Sirius se acerco a James que solo reía mudo.** 'enserio que algo le pasa a la gente aquí…' **Dijo tapándose la boca para reír.**

'¡Lo tengo!' **Ted sonrió, se acerco a Lorcan para despeinarlo pero el rubio se hizo atrás asustado.** 'lo siento…' **Sonrió apenado.**

'¿Y bien?' **James dijo cruzado de brazos mirando a Lorcan.**

'Enserio quiere que uno de ustedes duerma en su alcoba.' **Sirius y James rodaron los ojos y le dieron la espalda.** '¡No! es enserio!'

'Camina Hufflepuff…' **Sirius le dijo sin mirarlo. Lorcan arrugo la frente triste. Ted lo miro**

'Okay… no quites esa cara.' **Le dijo apresurado.** 'Oigan!' **Les llamo a los otros dos, teniendo una idea perfecta en su mente.** 'oigan! Solo mírenlo…' **Señalo dramáticamente a Lorcan que miro de reojo a Ted.** 'La cara…' **Le susurro y Lorcan se puso nervioso.** 'Vamos Lorcan… si quieres convencerlos tienes que cooperar.' **Le dijo mirándolo de frente.** 'solo dile lo genial que te parece James… y cuanto te agradan; aunque honestamente sigo preguntándome porque les agradan…' **Dijo pensando en su padre.** 'Hablo enserio. Y lo que dijiste del aura de Sirius, si bueno... difiero en eso…' **Sirius arrugo la frente.** 'Diles como te están rompiendo el corazón…'

'No va a funcionar…' **Sirius le dijo recargado en la pared.**

'¿Qué?' **Ted les pregunto inocentemente.**

'eso…' **James los señalo.** 'sé que estas tratando de engañarnos. Estas poniendo al niño como víctima para que nosotros sintamos ternura o remordimiento por él… no va a funcionar.' **James le dijo dejando caer los hombros.** 'nosotros hacemos lo mismo con Remus.' **Dijo travieso, Sirius asintió.** 'así que… vámonos.'

'¡oh vamos!' **Ted hizo un berrinche.** 'Necesito dormir, de verdad…'

'Mañana todos se van a ir a Hogsmade, no sé de qué te quejas…' **Sirius lo empujo de la cabeza.** 'Además, el baño es comodísimo…'

'¿Por qué no te quedas tú?' **Ted le dijo cruzando los brazos.**

'Porque la cama es más cómoda.' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises entre risas. Lorcan los siguió al cruzar la puerta de la torre de Gryffindor todavía sonriente.** 'Por cierto… ¿Qué fue todo eso Ravee?' **Sirius miro de reojo al chico que los seguía a una distancia cercana.** '¿ya no hablas?' **Lorcan agacho la mirada.** '¿Qué?'

'Yo...' **Dijo en un hilo de voz.** 'estoy cansado.' **Dijo como si hubiera sido su último respiro. James se volteo a verlo curioso.**

'¿Tan cansado como para hablar?' **Dijo Ted tratando de entender. Lorcan asintió apenado. Sirius le dio un manotazo, Ted solo alzo sus manos disculpándose.** 'pues que original Lorcan, tienes el pretexto perfecto para cuando no quieras hablarle alguien…' **Miro a Sirius de reojo.** 'Rogaría porque más gente se cansara como tú…' **Dijo mirando a ambos merodeadores que le dieron un golpe en cada brazo. Ted rio divertido.** 've a descansar, te veo mañana…' **Lorcan se alejo de su mano tentativa a despeinarlo.** 'Oh… lo sient..'

'¡Ted!' **Alice Longbottom llego y se colgó de Ted que solo abrió los ojos sosteniendo a la chica para que no cayera.** 'creí que irías a ver a Roxanne.' **Le dijo aprovechando que Ted la sostenía de la cintura.**

'Ehh…no.' **El metamorfomago se tardo para contestar, estaba haciéndole señas ambos merodeadores para que se pusieran las capuchas.** 'yo… estaba ocupado…'

'genial, eso significa que ya no lo estas.' **Dijo la chica acercándose a él mientras le sonreía coquetamente.**

'no te ofendas, pero no entiendo como lo hace…' **Sirius le murmuro a James mientras se ponía la capucha del uniforme. James asintió, pero miró con cierto orgullo a su "hijo".**

'Estoy.' **Ted hizo la cabeza hacia atrás.** 'Sigo ocupado…' **tomo la mano de Alice que se acercaba a su rostro. Alice le sonrió sosteniéndolo de la mano.** 'Creí que estaban todas las chicas juntas…'

'¿ósea son más?' **La voz de Sirius se escucho emocionada. Ted lo miro amenazante. James rio.**

'¡oh si! Ahí vienen… bueno…' **La Longbottom vacilo con la cabeza tratando de jugar un rato con Ted, que solo sonría esperando el momento perfecto para huir.** 'Victoire se quedo Frank…' **Bufo.** 'ni siquiera vieron la audición de Roxanne.' **Lorcan tallo sus manos, nervioso.** 'de un momento a otro desaparecieron y cuando nos íbamos a ir, Victoire estaba encima de mi hermano…'

'ahh ya entiendo… ¿¡Qué!?' **Ted dijo serio.** '¿encima? ¿Cómo que encima?' **Alice asintió con disgusto.**

'seh… es lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida.' **Alice dijo recordando la escena con asco.** 'Frank estaba rojo y Victoire lo había prácticamente acorralado.'

'¿Frank? ¿Frank…? ¿tu hermano Frank?' **Ted dijo con cierto enojo.** '¿estás segura?' **Alice asintió repetidas veces.** '¿Por qué?' **El metamorfomago dijo inconforme.**

'no quise quedarme a descubrirlo, gracias…' **Dijo Alice sin querer decir más.** 'a mí también me tomo por sorpresa, creímos que Victoire iba reaccionar con lo de Dom…'

'¿creímos?' **Ted estaba dispuesto a conseguir la mayor información posible.**

'oh si, Molly y yo.' **Dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba hacia atrás, donde una pelirroja de Gryffindor venia tranquila.** '¡Molly, encontré a Ted!' **Dijo agitando su brazo como campeona, claro sin soltar a Ted, que miro a Molly con la frente arrugada.**

 **Molly abrió los ojos al ver a Alice a escasos centímetros de los Merodeadores.**

'¡Alice!' **Corrió la pelirroja girando la cabeza de Alice hacia al frente, hacia Ted, desafortunadamente Ted tenía una cara de pocos amigos y miraba a la pelirroja una mirada de inconformidad.** '¡Ted! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿ahora? ¿Así?' **abrió los ojos y movió su cabeza hacia donde estaban James y Sirius.**

'¿Molly que fue lo que paso con Victoire?' **Ted fue directo. James miro a Sirius con una cara de sorpresa, el chico de ojos grises negó rodando los ojos, Ted no había aprendido nada de lo que le había dicho horas atrás.**

'¿es enserio?' **Molly se le acerco tensa.** 'No es momento para eso… no ahora que…' **Volvió a mover su cabeza hacía Sirius y James.** '¡Alice! ¿Por qué no… nos vamos? La verdad es que tengo mucha hambre y…' **Miro a Sirius que la saludaba, las mejillas se le pusieron rojas al instante y abrió tanto los ojos que Alice temió que Peeves estuviera detrás de ella.** '¡No! no veas! Es… horrible.'

'¿De qué hablas?' **La chica de cabello purpura le pregunto.** 'Si es Peeves, enserio tenemos que…' **de nuevo quiso voltear pero Molly la detuvo de las mejillas.**

'¡NO! No es Peeves… es… horrible… no lo veas.' **Dijo Molly mirando a Sirius y sabiendo que decía la mentira más grande del mundo.**

'Oh cielos ¿ahí está el gemelo loco?' **Dijo la chica de Gryffindor. Molly arrugo la frente y miro a Lorcan para asentir. Alice cerró los ojos sabiendo que estaba en un gran problema.** 'oh demonios… tenemos pésima suerte…' **Murmuro y Molly asintió.**

'Vámonos mejor…' **Dijo rápido.**

'si, puede vengarse con nosotras, no sé hacer algo raro…' **Dijo Alice por fin soltando a Ted que miro a Lorcan.**

'Si, no sé… solo vayámonos antes de que se acerque… ¡oh cielos!' **Dijo al ver a Sirius acercarse.** '¡Corre ahí viene!' **Jalo a Alice de la mano.**

'Ahyy en lo que nos mete Dominique…' **Dijo la chica de cabello purpura.** 'y lo peor es que no nos aviso… '

'¿Qué hizo Dom?' **Ted pregunto curioso. Alice sonrió y se regreso con Ted. Molly miro al metamorfomago con furia y negó al ver a Sirius frente a Ted. Negó nerviosa y corrió tomando la capucha de Alice para tapar su cara.**

'Molly…' **Dijo la Gryffindor sorprendida y tambaleándose.** '¿Qué HACES?'

'largo…' **Molly le dijo a Sirius. El chico Black sonrió travieso y negó.** 'Ted…' **murmuro. El metamorfomago seguía mirándola molesto.**

'¿Qué sucedió con Victoire y Dominique?' **Molly quería lanzarlo por las escaleras en ese preciso momento.**

'¡Molly me estas jalando el cabello!' **Alice volvió a quejarse esta vez molesta, sabía que se estaba viendo ridícula frente a Ted.** 'no es gracioso…' **Sirius se acerco a Alice, Molly abrió los ojos asustada.**

'¿te ayudo?' **Le dijo. Molly lo miro molesta. Sirius le guiño el ojo.**

'Dime que no es Lorcan…' **Alice dijo algo asustada.**

'Nah… es… Ted.' **Ted arrugo la frente mirando a Sirius con asco. Alice entonces sonrió.**

'genial, no tienes idea lo que paso con Lorcan, Ted…' **Dijo Alice con la capucha en la cara y Molly detrás de ella rogándole a Sirius que se largara.** 'seguramente ahorita ha de estar cortándose las venas o algo… todos se burlaron de él, enserio se veía ridículo. Lysander se puso como loco con Dominique, pero estoy segura que solo lo hace porque estaba ahí frente a él. Cuando estamos en clases se la pasa diciendo todo el tiempo que está loco y que está harto de él y de lo vergonzoso que es tenerlo como hermano... ¡Molly!' **Volvió a quejarse.**

'Genial, cierra la boca.' **James dijo mirando a Lorcan cabizbajo.**

'¿James?' **Alice dijo algo incomoda.** '¿es tu primo enserio?' **Un manotazo de Molly la callo. Ted incluso hizo una cara de dolor había sido fuerte.**

'¿eres su pariente?' **Sirius le pregunto señalando a James. Molly negó nerviosa.** 'Claro que si, ella lo dijo.' **Señalo ahora a Alice que no podía respirar y estaba roja de coraje.** 'Y sabes que otra cosas sé, es que enserio va a golpearte cuando la sueltes.'

'deja de hablar…' **Molly le rogo.**

'Mejor déjaselo al que tiene la culpa de todo esto.' **Miro de reojo a Ted que al principio no capto la idea y segundos después negaba diciendo que no.** 'Ni siquiera le importa; seguimos aquí y tú eres la única a la que le interesa que esto no salga a la luz…'

'okay, cierra la boca.' **Ted le advirtió al chico de ojos grises.**

'yo creo que le falta algo de realidad para que vea que todo esto es un problema ¿o no lo crees?' **Sirius le dijo despreocupado.** 'ya deja respirar a esa niña…' **Dijo mirando lo roja que estaba Alice.**

'¡Ted!' **Molly lo llamo y Ted asintió en complicidad.**

'Movimiento 45-50-LL4-5.' **Molly asintió.**

'¿Qué demonios signific… Wooah!' **Sirius salió arrollado por Molly que había lanzado a Alice contra Ted.**

'Ted…' **Alice dijo sorprendida y algo sonrojada al ver a Ted sonriéndole.**

'Oye Can…'

'¡ASDFGHJK!' **Molly grito amenazando a James con Sirius, el chico de lentes solo levanto las manos.** 'cambiaron las reglas amigos.' **Le dijo con voz de asesina de película, mientras que mantenía a Sirius silenciado con su mano.** 'Esto es lo que haremos; nos iremos ahora, sin decir una palabra, no quiero escuchar su voz ¿me oyeron?' **Le dijo a Sirius que solo levanto sus manos arrugando la frente.** 'si intentas algo…' **Ahora se dirigió a James que le parecía todo esto muy divertido. Sabía que Molly no haría nada pero era divertido ver que lo intentara, sobre todo porque le daba la impresión que era una chica muy insegura.** '…te prometo que tu sexy amigo va a salir herido.' **Sirius alzo una ceja.** 'Hablo enserio… creo.' **Dijo Molly comenzando a darse cuenta que estaba encima de ese chico atractivo.**

 _No pienses… no pienses… eres ruda, eres fuerte… eres… lo que sea, solo no pienses en lo que está pasando._

'¿Qué es lo que sucede?' **Alice dijo queriendo voltear hacia atrás.**

'De acuerdo ¡no le va a pasar nada!' **Molly dijo desesperada.** 'Pero por lo que más quieras tenemos que irnos de aquí…' **suplico. Sirius miro de reojo a James y este asintió sabiendo que de esa manera a lo mejor Sirius pudiera conseguir pista de su paradero.**

'De acuerdo...'

'No hables, no hables…' **Molly le tapo la boca, de nuevo con una fuerza impresionante. Sirius se quejo del dolor.**

'¿Qué esperas? ¡Llévatelo!' **James la apresuro y Molly de lo tan nerviosa que estaba asintió sin imaginar las intenciones de ese par.** 'corre! Corre! Ya esta volteando!' **Le murmuro apresurado. Molly rapido se paro, jalando a Sirius de la túnica, el chico de ojos grises resbalo un par de veces.** 'Puedes con eso hermano…' **James le dijo divertido.**

'voy a golpearte cuando te vuelva a ver…' **Sirius le dijo tratando de seguirle el paso a Molly y esperando que lo soltara de la túnica.**

'Ya lo creo.' **Dijo James despeinándose.** '¿y ahora?' **Miro alegre al gemelo, pero Lorcan seguía pensativo.** 'Bueno… no quiero interrumpir eso…' **Dijo mirando al metamorfomago que era acechado por la Longbottom que ya se le había colgado al cuello.** 'así que creo que al final, Ted si esta de suerte; que se quede con la cama hoy, a partir de mañana no descansara hasta que Lunático este despierto.' **Lorcan miro hacia la torre de Gryffindor.** 'Así que, niño, creo que si aceptare tu propuesta.' **Le dijo sonriéndole, Lorcan lo miro con un ligero brillo en los ojos.** 'empiezo a extrañar a tu hermano.'

 **OOoOO**

'Corre, corre, corre…' **Molly jalaba a Sirius con una mirada de susto, el chico de ojos grises miraba tranquilo los pasillos sabiendo que habían dejado muy atrás la torre de Gryffindor.**

'Molly…'

'¡NO, CORRE!' **grito la pelirroja sobre exagerando todo.**

'Molly estamos por llegar a las mazmorras, yo creo que nadie nos ve aquí…' **Pero la pelirroja no dejaba de jalarlo mientras caminaba rápido. Sirius suspiro cansado y se detuvo jalándola. La pelirroja se regreso bruscamente hasta chocar contra él.** 'No nos ven.' **Sirius le dijo una vez que la chica miro hacia arriba.**

'seh…' **Molly asintió torpe mirando esos ojos grises. Sirius sonrió coqueto y Molly de inmediato se enderezo poniendo espacio entre los dos. Se sacudió la túnica y asintió.** 'Bueno… adiós.' **Dijo la chica señalando el camino de vuelta. Sirius arrugo la frente y la detuvo. Molly se quejo dolorosamente.**

'oye ¿vas a dejarme aquí solito?' **Sirius le dijo al oído. Molly sentía su aliento caliente entre sus cedras rojas. Inmediatamente se le puso la piel de gallina.**

'ehmm…' **Dijo chillón.** 'yo—no-bu—no sé…' **solo dijo la verdad. Sirius rio halagado.**

'¿Por qué no me acompañas mejor a la casa de Hufflepuff?' **Molly negó volviendo a poner distancia con él.** 'vamos Molly, me trajiste hasta las mazmorras…' **Molly se disculpo mirando el lugar.**

'lo siento pero ya es tarde…' **Dijo la responsable Weasley.** 'Y mañana queremos salir temprano a Hogsmade, así que no puedo quedarme ahí contigo… me refiero a acompañarte…' **Dijo tratando de sonar políticamente educada.**

'¿Qué tal si me ve un prefecto? ¿todavía hay de esos?' **Molly abrió los ojos y se golpeo la frente olvidándolo.** 'eso es un si…' **Sirius sonrió juguetón y comenzó a jugar con la chica.** 'eso significa que si me encuentra un prefecto; seguramente me preguntara mi nombre…'

'le dices que eres Wally.' **Molly dijo astutamente.** 'además… tú conoces como andar en este castillo.'

'¿pero será el mismo castillo?' **Sirius miro el castillo afligido. Molly mordió su labio en señal de conflicto.** 'pero que sexy…' **La pelirroja lo miro y noto lo que estaba haciendo, rápido dejo su labio en paz y desvió la mirada para ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas.**

 _Yo ¿sexy? Nunca…_

'Oh vamos… no quería arruinarlo.' **Sirius se acerco a ella. Molly dio un par de pasos atrás pero Sirius no dejaba de caminar hacia ella con esa mirada seductiva. La chica comenzó a sentir una opresión enorme en su pecho y las mejillas le querían explotar.**

'¡basta!' **Dijo la chica cerrando los ojos y plantándose firme en el suelo.** 'Deja de hacerlo.' **Le advirtió con su dedo índice en el aire, como si se tratara de su madre.** 'es una… falta de respeto a mi persona, no puedes solamente llegar y decir esas cosas, tú no me conoces.' **La chica hablo severamente pero sus mejillas seguían rojas.**

'…lo siento.' **Dijo Sirius metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. Molly vio como dio un par de pasos atrás y aunque sabía que estaba cerrando todas las puertas posibles a esto, era lo correcto.** 'No quería ofenderte…'

 _¿Enserio que era lo que esperaras Molly? Una aventura como la de todos esos libros… Despierta esto es la realidad._

'creí que eras de las que les gustaban las aventuras…' **Molly apretó los labios y lo miro a los ojos.**

'Pues… no.' **Negó repetitivamente.** 'yo soy… una persona.' **Sirius arrugo la frente sonriendo.** 'Obvio… pero a lo que me refería es que; soy una persona centrada.' **Asintió orgullosa.** 'tengo muy claro lo que quiero…'

'ah sí…' **Sirius se volvió acercar a ella. Molly se hizo para atrás pero choco contra la pared golpeándose la cabeza.** 'Cuidado…' **Sirius la alejo de la pared, pero eso solo significo que la chica estaba pegada a él. Molly dio un respiro asustado cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos de aquel chico.**

 _Recuerda quien es. Recuerda quien es. Es el padrino de tu tío. Es el padrino muerto de tu tío… Recuerda eso._

'¿Estás bien?' **Molly asintió queriendo hacerse para atrás pero Sirius la detuvo.** 'Vas a volver a golpearte, ya detente.' **Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Molly cerró los ojos como último recurso.**

'De acuerdo, si voy acompañarte, solo…' **Sirius rio sin creerlo.**

'tranquila Molly, me quedo claro; no te preocupes, se cuando parar…' **Mentira.**

'que bien.' **Dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados soportando esa voz rasposa de Sirius.** 'ahora… ¿Podemos irnos?'

'Claro.' **Dijo Sirius soltándola. Molly exhalo sintiéndose a salvo. Sirius trono la boca y giro la cabeza esperando a la chica.** 'Molly me haces sentir como un pervertido…' **Molly abrió los ojos de golpe con las mejillas rojas.** 'en un mal sentido.' **Le aclaro el chico.** 'Como si fuera desagradable o algo así…'

'¡no!' **Dijo la chica ahora sintiéndose mal.** 'es solo que… no lo sé, yo soy así. No eres tú…' **Dijo señalándolo.** 'Por supuesto que no eres tú…' **lo miro de pies a cabeza. Sirius sonrió, Molly se dejaba atrapar tan fácil.** 'Porque tu siempre has sido así…' **Trato de arreglar la otra frase.** 'y te apuesto a que nunca has tenido problemas; soy yo…' **Dijo aceptándolo.** 'No soy buena hablando… con gente como tú.' **Era increíble que le estuviera diciendo eso.**

'¿Cómo yo?' **Sirius le pregunto. Aunque sabía a qué se refería.** 'Vamos Molly, lo dices como si fueras enserio un caso perdido.' **Molly se sintió avergonzada al escucharlo.**

'Si, lo sé…' **Dijo la chica tratando de terminar la conversación.** 'Hay que ir, antes de que se haga más tarde.' **Dijo caminando hacia la casa de Hufflepuff. Sirius la siguió.**

'y ¿quién mas es como yo?' **Sirius rompió el silencio que se había formado entre los dos. Molly lo miro con la frente arrugada.** 'Dijiste "no soy buena hablando con gente como tú" ¿Quién es como yo?' **Molly miro hacia el techo pensando en un par de nombres pero sobretodo en un chico rubio de Ravenclaw.**

'ehmm… alguien.' **Dijo sin más.** 'Eso ya paso… me quedo muy claro que es imposible.' **Dijo Molly exhalando y sonriendo.**

'¿ya no te gusta?' **Dijo Sirius curioso. Molly rio y asintió.** '¿Entonces?'

'es… complicado.' **Dijo Molly pensando en Lysander.** 'él es… no es para mí.' **Se señalo de pies a cabeza.**

'es Ravenclaw ¿cierto?' **Molly lo volteo a ver sorprendida.** 'Oye, he salido con chicas de Ravenclaw, ellos son todos complicados.' **Molly rio.** 'Es como si tuvieras que hacer meritos para salir con esas "criaturas elegidas".' **Molly rio con más fuerza dándole la razón.** '¿ves? Me di cuenta de eso hace tiempo atrás…'

'seh… algo así.' **Dijo la chica pelirroja mirando el suelo. Sirius la miro de reojo.** 'yo… supongo que no soy una de las afortunadas…'

'aunque créeme, son mejores que los Slytherins, ahí no vale la pena tus meritos… es un si o un no. Eso es todo. Ellos tienen bien definido lo que quieren.' **Molly lo miro curiosa.** '¿Qué? ¿Te recordé algo?' **Molly vacilo entre decirle o no. Era algo de su pasado, sabía que toda su familia habían sido Slytherins… por eso que supiera tanto.** 'es bueno o malo.' **Molly negó desechando la idea. Mejor que no supiera nada.** 'él se lo pierde Molly.' **Le dijo Sirius consolándola.** 'eres una Gryffindor ¿Qué mas puedes pedir? Ellos vendrán a ti tarde o temprano.' **Molly rio negando, sabiendo que eso era imposible.**

'nah… esas cosas no me pasan a mí.' **Dijo la chica mirando el suelo.** 'ya lo acepte, es una realidad.'

'claro, lo dice la chica centrada. Entonces ya es un hecho.' **Sirius dijo simpático. Molly lo miro y lo empujo con el puño. Sirius rio.**

'Aunque te burles, es cierto.' **Dijo dando paso a las cocinas.** 'tal vez saliendo de la escuela encuentre a alguien… no sé, alguien que le interese algo más que solo… perdón seguro todo esto te parece tonto.' **Dijo Molly de nuevo avergonzada. Sirius negó.**

'para nada.'

'oh si, seguro te sorprende que exista gente que piense de esta manera ¿verdad?'

'¿lo dices porque soy el amigo sexy?' **Molly quito su sonrisa y desvió la mirada avergonzada.** 'Tranquila, eso fue halagador. No recuerdo la última vez que alguien centrado me lo hubiera dicho tan directo y sin ninguna intención de lucro.'

'¿de lucro, enserio?' **Dijo la chica divertida. De nuevo su mirada choco con la del chico y no pudo evitar desviarla cohibida.**

'no hagas eso…' **Le dijo el chico tomando sus mejillas. Molly lo miro sonrojada.**

'oye… esto es… super desapropiado.' **Dijo la chica mirando hacia el techo, Sirius rio divertido.**

'eso sonó… super gay.' **La imito, Molly cerró los ojos para reír y Sirius pudo notar esas pequitas a lo largo de su nariz. Sonrió.** 'es que me gusta ver a la gente a los ojos y cada vez que haces eso… Molly es como si me rechazaras.' **Molly negó.**

'no es mi intención, de veras…' **Sirius la silencio poniendo un dedo en sus labios. Molly abrió los ojos sorprendida.** 'oye...'

'shhh… enserio que me quedo claro.' **Le dijo el chico de ojos grises mirándola a los ojos.** 'pero a ti te debe quedar claro esto.' **Molly lo miro a los ojos.** 'Eso…' **Le dijo sonriendo y la soltó.** 'No fue tan difícil ¿o sí?' **Molly lo miro vacilando. Sirius rió.**

'no vuelvas hacer eso…' **Le dijo todavía algo roja de las mejillas.** 'fue…'

'desapropiado.' **Sirius completo.** 'lo siento, tengo una parte animal.' **Sonrió divertido. Molly lo miro confundida para segundos después reír entendiendo.**

'Claro.' **Dijo la chica divertida por el comentario. Sirius arrugo la frente y la siguió.**

'¿enserio entiendes?' **Molly asintió dejándose llevar por la plática.** 'no lo creo…' **la reto solo para qué hablara. Molly lo miro de reojo retándolo.** 'seguro fue solo un comentario.'

'seguro…' **Dijo la chica sonriente.** 'como sea aquí no es importante, además todo el mundo lo sabe…' **no notó la mirada atenta de Sirius.**

'No sé de que hablas Molly.' **Sirius dijo para forzarla a decirlo, había confirmado que sabía algo pero quería saber que tanto. Molly rio divertida y se detuvo para mirarlo de frente.**

'eres un animago… ilegal.' **Sirius alzo una ceja sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. La chica cautivada por eso continuo segura.** 'un perro; un Grimm.' **Sirius arrugo la frente. Pero Molly no se detuvo…** 'y tus amigos también…' **Señalo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.** 'Ciervo y…' **Trago saliva incomoda.** 'rata.'

 _Se supone que ese era un secreto de muerte._

'¿Cómo…?' **Trato de sonar tranquilo pero se suponía que eso era algo que nadie sabría nunca y solo mostraba que Molly sabía demasiado.**

'Olvídalo…' **Molly negó. Sirius sonrió siguiéndola.**

'Vamos no puedes decirlo y echarte para atrás, necesito pruebas ¿qué tal si no es la razón del comentario?'

'No ofendas mi intelecto.' **Molly le dijo para continuar el camino y llegar a la puerta de la casa de Hufflepuff. Sirius se dedico a seguirla, sabia que ya no iba a conseguir mas información pero tenía que anclar al objetivo. Así que aunque odiara rogar, lo tendría que hacer claro tendría su beneficio… ¡era de una familia de Slytherin! Sabía cómo conseguir algo…**

'no sé porque te quejas de ese Ravenclaw…' **Sirius le dijo simpático.** 'Eres igual.' **Molly negó imaginándose a Lysander escuchándolo.**

'te fulminaría con la mirada si te escucha decir eso.'

'o claro con "la mirada".' **Molly volvió a reír, lo miro y le sonrió por primera vez tranquila.** 'mira eso…' **Sirius la interrumpió y la chica agacho la cabeza poniendo un mechón detrás de su oreja como si fuera un escudo.** 'Tengo que aprender a cerrar la boca.' **Dijo Sirius negando.**

'Ehmm… no sé como entrar… me refiero a que si sé, pero no soy buena...' **Hizo el movimiento de los tambores. Sirius entendió.**

'Déjalo no es la primera vez que entro aquí.' **Dijo el chico orgulloso. Molly asintió.**

'Entonces… te veo luego…' **Molly se dio cuenta de lo que decía y negó.** '¡No! me refiero a que adiós, sí. Solo eso… porque no, yo no sé… no quiero ser parte de esto, así que solo… sueña lindo… digo… ponte la pijama o no te la pongas, si quieres…' **Sirius levanto una ceja sonriendo.** '¡digo! Sí póntela, quítate todo el uniforme y…no. Lo que trato de deci… descansa.' **Dijo sin más y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para salir de ahí, rogando no volver a ver a Sirius Black.**

'Molly.' **Molly se tenso de los hombros, podía fingir que no lo había escuchado, pero no, como buena Gryffindor se giro para mirarlo. Sirius estaba ahí parado mirándola. Molly alzo ambas cejas esperando a que hablara.** 'no siempre me encuentro con chicas como tú; centradas.' **Se adelanto a decir antes de que Molly bufara sin creérselo.** 'así que… yo si espero verte de nuevo.' **Le sonrió, esta vez sin esa seducción en la mirada. Solo era una sonrisa, atractiva pero no insinuante. Molly parpadeo y se señalo, Sirius rio y asintió.** 'Te veo luego Molly.' **Le dijo para girarse y poder entrar a la madriguera de los tejones.**

 **Molly se quedo estática por un momento, procesando lo que había pasado.**

'¿Eso paso? ¿eso me paso?' **Dijo con la frente arrugada mientras caminaba de nuevo a la torre de Gryffindor.** 'No…' **La chica negó.** 'Seguramente solo lo dijo por…' **¿Por qué lo había dicho?** 'Por educación.' **Se convenció así misma.** 'Claro…' **Dijo a salvo.** 'sí, eso fue lo que paso.' **Respiro con tranquilidad pero un par de escalones mas la hizo entristecer…**

 _Sí, porque ESO nunca me podría pasar a mí. Solo fue por educación… eso… o ¿si?_

 **La chica sonrió pensando la caminata que había tenido con Sirius hace un par de minutos, camino animada pensando en su sonrisa y en la vez que la tomo de las mejillas y se miraron a los ojos… iba tan perdida en su mundo que no noto que alguien venia en su misma dirección igual o más sumido en sus pensamientos como ella.**

'woah…' **Choco contra esa persona.** 'Perdón… solo estoy haciendo mi ruta.' **Dijo pensando que era un profesor.** '¿Lysander?' **Miro al rubio que solo la barrio con la mirada sabiendo quien era.** '¿todo bien?'

'con permiso Weasley.' **Lysander dijo con cierto rencor el apellido. Molly no dijo ni una palabra solo asintió y le dio permiso mirándolo alejarse. Molly asintió tomando eso como un ancla que la traía de vuelta a la realidad.**

 _Si definitivamente esas cosas no me pasan a mí._

 **OOoOO**

 **Ya hacían unas cuatro horas que la celebración había acabado. Los nuevos jugadores del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw habían hecho una pequeña y "modesta" fiesta (a comparación con las de los Gryffindor) ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones, en sus camas, todos; aunque que estuvieran en su cama no significaba que estaban dormidos. Por ejemplo Lysander que estaba en su cama, con las cortinas abiertas moviendo la rodilla ansioso mirando única y exclusivamente la puerta de su cuarto. Sus compañeros ya estaban dormidos, habían cerrado las cortinas hace un par de horas también. Alfred Davies había sido el ultimo que le había insistido al gemelo que se lo tomara con calma pero bueno sobra decir que Lysander lo había maldecido (claro, mentalmente) desechando la idea por completo.**

 _¿Dónde estás?_

 **Lo había buscado después de la venganza de Dominique incluso en su ruta de prefecto, pero cuando volvió a encontrarse con sus compañeros de casa le fue CASI imposible volver a su búsqueda y se había quedado a la fiesta. Pero ahora temía que hubiera tomado una mala decisión. Y es por eso (entre tantas cosas) la razón por la que no podía dormir. Estaba ahí esperando a su hermano, afinando su oído por si llegaba, ya había buscado las palabras para disculparse con él, para hablar de lo que había pasado, pero Lorcan no aparecía.**

 **Lysander se enderezo cuando escucho el deslizar de la puerta. Y ahí lo vio, era la silueta de su flacucho hermano mirando con cautela la habitación. Sin darse cuenta que él seguía despierto y ¿cómo? Estaba todo apagado. Este era el momento; lo había ensayado en su mente; alumbraría con Lumos para recibirlo, después de verlo con los ojos llorosos, él correría abrazarlo y a darle ánimos, le diría que todo está bien y que él estaba ahí para apoyarlo. Después seguro Lorcan comenzaría de nuevo a llorar y él lo abrazaría para después platicar toda la noche como cuando eran niños; como lo hacía Lorcan cuando él tenía pesadillas. Al día siguiente todo se olvidaría e irían juntos a Hogsmade o tal vez lo enseñaría finalmente a volar, él no volvería hablarle a Dominique, dejaría ese estúpido equipo de Quidditch y le partiría la cara al idiota de Avan Davies. Volverían a estar tan unidos como antes, seguro inventarían algo juntos porque Lorcan por fin había dejado esa obsesiva investigación y olvidado ese suceso horrible. Y todo estaría bien… sí, había hecho cálculos y había más ganancias que perdidas si seguía al pie de la letra su plan… así que estaba decidido hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. Apretó su varita y la direcciono hacia Lorcan, como dictaba el primer pasó de su plan de reconciliación.**

 _No lo arruines Lysander solo hazlo como lo pensaste… así de sencillo. Simple, Lorcan es simple y no va a odiarte… él no odia a nadie._

'Entra…' **Lysander arrugo la frente cuando vio a su hermano regresarse.** 'es la de la esquina…' **Señalo su cama.**

'esto esta impecable… ¿seguro que no estamos en un cuarto de chicas?' **Lorcan rio y se tapo la boca rápido.** 'Eres adorable…' **Lysander arrugo la frente al darse cuenta que era un chico al que Lorcan había metido al cuarto.** '¿entonces ya nos metemos a la cama?'

 **Una luz se ilumino de la nada. Lorcan volteo rápido hacia su dirección solo para encontrarse con su rostro pero enojado.**

'ahyy no…' **Dijo el chico en un hilo de voz al ver a su hermano levantarse de su cama.**

'Lorcan.' **El gemelo pequeño se encogió en hombros.** '¿Dónde demonios estabas?' **Dijo en un molesto murmullo. Lorcan podía sentir su enojo, pero combinado con sus nervios hacían que se sintiera como adrenalina pura.** 'y ¿a quién demonios trajiste?' **Movió la varita para encontrarse con la cara de James Potter. El chico de séptimo le sonrió haciendo una señal de paz.**

'sorpresaah…' **Lorcan dijo tratando de ser simpático pero Lysander miro con odio a James Potter.**

'Maldito Lup…'

'AALKDJFJ!' **Lorcan dijo rápido y Lysander lo detuvo tapándole la boca. Un movimiento de sus compañeros de habitación lo hicieron apurarse.**

'Te largas de aquí ahora mismo…' **susurraba molesto, señalándole a James Potter la salida.**

'te lo dije, me extrañaba.' **James le dio un codazo a Lorcan que solo sonrió. Lysander se volvió apuntándole con la varita en la cara.** '¡Baja eso me cala!' **James ni siquiera intentaba bajar el volumen de voz.**

'SHHH…' **Lysander le dijo molesto. James alzo ambas cejas.** 'hablo enserio, largo de aquí. Le dije a Ted que nosotros no íbamos hacer parte de todo esto. Así que largo…' **Lorcan chillo de nuevo. James rió divertido y mejor se sentó en la cama para ver lo siguiente.**

'si acerca de eso…' **Dijo el pequeño gemelo rascándose la nuca y desviando la mirada de su hermano.**

'esto te va a encantar…' **Dijo James cruzando sus brazos detrás de la nuca. Lysander amenazo a su hermano con la mirada pero después de un par de intercambios de miradas; Lysander negó entendiéndolo.**

'¿Qué es lo que te pasa?' **Dijo tratando de susurrar lo más bajo posible, pero estaba muy molesto.** 'creí que te había quedado claro Lorcan.' **Lorcan se encogió en hombros.**

'es que necesitan ayuda Lysander, no podemos solo…'

'Ted tiene muchos amigos a quien pedirles ayuda. ¿No entiendes que solo te está usando? Después de eso…' **Lorcan bajo la mirada y Lysander sintió la tristeza que sentía su hermano.** 'Lorcan entiende…'

'oye, yo no lo estoy usando.' **James se metió.** 'Me alegra que sea él quien nos esté ayudando.' **Le guiño un ojo al chico que solo sonrió agradecido. Lysander agito su mano rompiendo la conexión de miradas.**

'Lysander ya soy parte de la manada…' **Dijo Lorcan emocionado.** 'tengo un apodo.' **Dijo en un tono de ilusión, Lysander arrugo la frente sin entender, miro a James y solo recibió una sonrisa.**

'No Lorcan, no hay una manada porque ellos no exi…'

'no lo digas.' **Le pidió su hermano. Lysander resoplo y rodo los ojos.** 'solo quiero que se quede, no tiene donde quedarse y aquí hay mucho espacio…'

'y dos idiotas entrometidos también.' **Señalo a sus compañeros de cuarto.** '¿Qué tal si se enteran?'

'oh vamos he andado de noche por el castillo durante todos estos años y créeme nunca nadie se ha enterado, no me insultes Lys…'

'No me llames así.' **Lysander lo amenazo. James le sonrió divertido.** 'Deja de sonreírme.'

'eres enserio divertido.' **James dijo entre risas. Para que Lysander volviera a silenciarlo. James bostezo estirándose. Alfred Davies se movió haciendo que Lysander se tensara.** 'Enserio estoy cansadísimo… ¿Qué les parece discutir de todo esto mañana?' **les sonrió. Lorcan asintió.** 'ya está.' **Señalo a Lorcan dándole la palabra.** 'Vamos a dormir Ravee…' **Dijo quitándose la túnica y lanzándola al suelo. Lysander lo miro con desagrado.**

'Ni se te ocurra…' **Le advirtió a Lorcan que ya se estaba levantando la camisa.** 'tú no vas a dormir con él…' **Señalo a James que ya se había metido a la cama. Después se acerco a la cama de Lorcan y apunto con la varita el rostro de James que cerró los ojos.**

'Ya me quite los lentes viejo…' **Dijo el chico tallándose el rostro.** 'ahora entiendo porque eres así…' **James se dirigió a Lorcan que se disculpo.**

'Escúchame Potter. Solo va a ser esta noche, mañana te largas de aquí. No me interesa lo que les vaya a pasar y quiero que te alejes de mi hermano.' **James se levanto quitándole la varita de un jalón, para tomarlo del cuello de la pijama.**

'es mi turno niño.' **Le dijo el cuatro ojos.** 'entiendo que no te interese lo que nos vaya a pasar pero no puedes decirle que hacer y qué no hacer. Ravee va a estar en esta situación el tiempo que le de la gana estar. Yo prometo no forzarlo a nada pero tú promete que jamás, jamás, jamás de los jamases vas a volver apuntarme con un Lumos a la cara, mucho menos cuando no traigo los lentes.' **Le mostro los lentes.** 'Ahora, si no quieres que el niño duerma conmigo, está bien. Una cama para mí solo me vendría bien. Creo que esta de mas seguir con esto, así que te agradecería bastante que cerraras el pico y te fueras a dormir ¿de acuerdo?'

'Suéltame.' **Dijo Lysander frió. James rodo los ojos y lo soltó.** 'Mi varita.' **Estiro la mano y James la tomo para dársela pero mejor lo pensó y se la guardo.** 'Oye!' **Lysander reclamo. Pero al momento que lo hizo Gary Edgecombe balbuceo algo. James puso su dedo índice en sus labios y lo silencio.**

'Te veo en la mañana amigo.' **James tomo la varita y con un movimiento de muñeca cerro las cortinas. Lysander apretó los puños molesto.**

'Es increíble ¿no crees?' **Lorcan soltó un pensamiento en voz alta. Lysander se giro y lo miro molesto.**

'cierra la boca y metete a la cama.' **James escucho divertido al otro lado de las cortinas.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Al día siguiente. En el castillo se respiraba un ambiente de calma y relajación, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban listos para ir a Hogsmade; el pueblo 100% mágico donde el alumnado de Hogwarts se relajaba después de una semana entera de trabajos, pergaminos y horarios. Y que mejor lugar que Hogsmade para olvidarse de todas esas cosas…**

'Entonces vas a quedarte? ¿enserio Teddy?' **Fred y James Sirius seguían contentos al Hufflepuff que lucía con mas color esta mañana. Como era fin de semana no había necesidad de llevar la túnica así que vistió sus ropas favoritas: pijama.** '¡genial!' **Dijeron los dos de primero.** '¿Ya oíste Louis? Teddy se queda…'

'seh… Teddy se queda…wooh…' **Dijo Teddy sin nada de emoción. El dormir le había hecho mucho bien, pero su cuerpo necesitaba dormir más. Así que tenía ojeras, los ojos adormilados, el cabello despeinado y la pijama amarilla.**

'eso quiere decir que vamos a volar y hacer cosas divertidas todo el día, junto a él.' **Ted se atraganto al escuchar a Louis emocionado.**

'Ehmm… chicos yo me quedo solo por…'

'tiene cosas que hacer.' **Lucy Weasley se metió entre Ted Lupin y sus primos.** 'tarea y cosas de grandes…' **Ted miro a la pequeña pelirroja que miraba con desaprobación a los otros tres niños. Louis se volteo a ver a James Sirius confundido.**

'¿Entonces no vamos a volar?' **Dijo con tristeza el rubio. James Sirius empujo de inmediato a su primita de Ravenclaw.**

'Eso no lo vas a decidir tú Lucy…' **Lucy chillo adolorida de empujón de James Sirius.** '…si Ted no va a ir a Hogsmade, entonces no veo por qué no pueda estar todo el día con nosotros.' **Volvió a empujarla. Lucy trato de aventar a su primo pero era algo imposible.**

'Ted…' **La pequeñita corrió abrazar a Teddy Lupin que salto sin esperarlo.** 'James me está molestando.' **miro a la pequeña que lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras miraba asustada a James Sirius.**

'James ya basta.' **Ted lo detuvo protegiendo a la niña. Lucy miro a Ted y sonrió alucinada. James Sirius arrugo la frente.** 'la estas lastimando.' **Le dijo el metamorfomago fastidiado para después mirar a la pequeña y corroborar si estaba bien, una sonrisa de la pequeña fue suficiente para comprobarlo.** 'además, lo siento pero si voy a quedarme es porque tengo cosas que hacer…'

'¡ahh se trata de Lunát…!' **Ted puso su dedo índice en los labios de inmediato. James Sirius hizo un sonido de inconformidad pero de inmediato se sentó junto a él y sonrió emocionado.** '¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Nos meteremos al bosque prohibido? ¿cazaremos alguna una bestia para conseguir carne fresca?' **Ted lo miro de reojo y negó. James bufo decepcionado se suponía que esto sería emocionante pero Ted solamente se ponía más tenso y serio con todo este asuntó.**

'¿para que querríamos carne fresca?' **Ted le dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza, intrigado por la idea de James Sirius, que sonrió halagado pero miro de reojo a su primita que no dejaba de abrazar a Ted.** 'como sea…' **Sacudió su cabellera cambiándola de color rubio, azul y verde para terminar en el castaño de siempre. Lucy suspiro mientras que los otros niños rieron divertidos.**

'Peter nos dijo que es lo que pasa…' **Louis dijo inocentemente mirando como el cabello de Ted se hacía rubio oro.**

'¿Cómo? ¿Qué les dijo? ' **el metamorfomago se puso tenso de nuevo, James Sirius suspiro aburrido.** 'Enserio niños necesito saber todo lo que él les dice. Por cierto, tenemos que hacer la clausula de silencio.' **Miro a James Sirius que solo levanto su pulgar en señal de aprobación.** 'Ahora… Peter.' **Dejo su jugo en la mesa y los miro serio.** '¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les dijo?'

'Pues…' **Fred comenzó a hablar pero James lo detuvo. El pelirrojo lo miro alzando las cejas y es que James Sirius tenía una pose de superioridad. Ted se quejo al mirarlo sabía que se iba aponer difícil.**

'Vamos James no quiero empezar mi día así… he tenido suficiente….' **Le dijo el metamorfomago apoyándose en la mesa. Lucy se sentó a su lado mientras le sonreía.**

'Solo quiero recordarte el acuerdo…' **James le dijo cruzando los brazos, Lucy lo miro desaprobatoriamente.** 'dijiste que íbamos a ser parte de esto pero solo nos ignoras y te vas…' **Le dijo molesto. Ted suspiro.**

'no es mi intención James es solo que… no quiero meterlos en problemas.' **Dijo la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente.**

'Problema es mi segundo nombre…' **James le dijo y Fred no tardo en soltar una carcajada. Ted rió divertido.** '¡Hey! ¡Es verdad!'

'creí que era Sirius.' **Dijo Ted mirándolo de reojo. James hizo una cara de asco.** '¿sabes qué? tenias razón tornado, ese nombre es feo.' **Pensó en Sirius que seguramente seguía descansando en su cómoda cama.**

 _Maldito…_

'Teddy por favor…' **James junto sus manos y lo miro con cara de perrito mojado.**

'James no hagas eso…' **Ahora también lo acompañaban Louis y Fred.** 'chicos…' **Ted se tumbo a la mesa, Lucy los miro molesta.**

'No te pongas triste Teddy…' **Dijo la pelirroja sobando su hombro y dándole un besito en el cabello. Ted levanto la cabeza y la miro sonriendo de lado.**

'no tienes idea como necesitaba eso…' **Le dijo para atacarla con cosquillas. La pelirroja se torció divertida.** '¡y a ti te hace falta esto Lucy!' **Dijo el metamorfomago con voz de monstruo. Lucy lo abrazo para detenerlo.** 'Aww.' **Ted termino por abrazarla también.**

'¡Ted!' **James Sirius llamo por atención.** 'Yo te he estado ayudando desde…' **Ted se volteo y sin dejarlo terminar también lo ataco con cosquillas.** '¡TED!' **El Gryffindor gritaba a carcajadas.**

'¿Que hacen ustedes dos ahí? ayúdenme con James que es imposible…' **Ted apresuro a Fred y Louis que atacaron y se encimaron en el chico de lentes. La risa retumbaba en todo el gran comedor de hecho algunos curiosos se levantaron para ver de qué se trataba.**

 **Para ver divertidos a los hijos de Harry Potter, algunos reían, otros regresaban decepcionados de la escena. De una forma u otra ellos no se detenían por esas miradas. James retorciéndose encima de la mesa con Fred, Louis encima de él y Ted atacándolos junto con Lucy a base de cosquillas. Algunas chicas incluso miraban a Ted cautivadas y el metamorfomago no tardo en notar esas miradas. Termino por sonreírles, sabía que estaba con un montón de problemas encima pero no podía evitarlo… le gustaban las chicas.**

'¿A quién le sonríes Lupin?' **Ted salto del susto y dejo incluso a James en paz para girar y encontrarse con Violet Parkinson. Frente arrugada, brazos cruzados, labios pintados de rojo, unos jeans apretados y una chamarra negra con una bufanda esmeralda que solo hacia resaltar su blanca tez.**

'Ehhh... A nadie.' **Dijo el metamorfomago rápido. La chica de Slytherin lo inspecciono con la mirada para después hacer su coleta a un lado para hablar.**

'vamos a Hogsmade.' **Ted arrugo la frente, no sabía si era una orden o una petición. Y por el gesto demandante de la Slytherin parecía una orden.**

'ehmmm…' **La chica de Slytherin rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'No balbuces. No tienes idea de cómo me desespera. Ahora vamos a Hogsmade.' **Dijo de nuevo en ese tono. Ted asintió tranquilo mirando a la chica y preguntándose porque quería ir a Hogsmade con él después de lo que le hizo.**

 _Yo que creía que no me volvería hablar…_

'¿Qué esperas? No pienso ir contigo en esas fachas, así que llévate algo decente. Sé que seguro va a ser una misión casi imposible para tu mal gusto pero intenta esforzarte.' **Ted alzo una ceja y al mismo tiempo su cabello se cambio al azul eléctrico de siempre. Violet oculto su sonrisa al ver el cambio.**

'si bueno… eh…' **Se detuvo al ver los ojos de fastidio de Violet.** 'Violet, no p… ehmm…'

'¡no balbuces!'

'¡lo siento!' **Dijo el chico abriendo los brazos, desesperado.** 'Ahora que lo dijiste, no podre evitarlo. Es tu culpa.' **La chica gruño y Ted se hizo para atrás recordando el golpe que le había dado.**

'Merlín eres un caso perdido.' **Dijo la chica mirando al techo mágico. Ted sonrió divertido.** 'no hables, solo cámbiate y vámonos.' **Le ordeno. Ted levanto su dedo índice pidiéndole un momento.**

'¡Por supuesto que no!' **Ted arrugo la frente y se toco la garganta su voz había salido más aguda de lo normal.** 'Ted va a quedarse con nosotros Slytherin.' **Ted cerró los ojos cansado, definitivamente no había sido él.**

 **Violet Parkinson miro de reojo al niño de primero que la miraba con la frente arrugada. Acompañado de un pelirrojo y un rubio que le sonreía soñador... Miro a Ted y alzo una ceja pidiéndole que le explicara. Ted solo dejo caer sus hombros despreocupado.**

'Muévete' **Dijo la chica tomándolo del brazo para llevárselo. Pero antes de que Ted mismo detuviera a la chica, James Sirius se paro rápido y lo tomo del otro brazo.**

'¡No!' **Dijo jalando, Ted abrió los ojos.** 'Quiero a mi hermano.' **Dijo reclamando su derecho de antigüedad.**

'suéltalo niño.' **Violet tiro de Ted.**

'No, él y yo nos vamos a divertir…' **Dijo James Sirius—ahora con la ayuda de Fred—volviendo a tirar de Ted.** 'Tiene derecho a divertirse ha estado muy estresado.'

'no te preocupes conmigo también se va divertir…' **Ted arrugo la frente y miro a Violet que le sonrió insinuante.**

'¿Podemos ir?' **Louis pregunto, Ted negó inmediato.**

 _Un rato en Hogsmade no puede afectar tanto… seguro papá sigue dormido y…_

'vamos a volar…' **James Sirius jalo más fuerte.**

'pues nosotros vamos a acos…'

'¡no se te ocurra!' **Ted la detuvo.** 'Solo tienen once Violet, por Merlín.' **Violet lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. Ted sonrió divertido.** 'Okay chicos.' **El metamorfomago los detuvo a los dos.** 'Ya les dije que estoy muy ocupado…' **James Sirius arrugo la frente, molesto.** 'entiende que es serio.'

'seguro estas muy ocupado, vas a irte con ella…' **Dijo el chico de lentes caprichudo. Ted suspiro y miro a Violet que ya sonreía triunfante.**

'Yo nunca dije que iba a ir con ella. No voy a ir con nadie…' **Violet arrugo la frente y lo jalo.**

'ah no Lupin, tu tenias un trato conmigo… ¿recuerdas? "cualquier cosa que necesites solo… háblame" bueno…' **Ted quedo impresionado de su imitación, era la mejor que había visto hasta ahora.**

'eso fue genial.' **Le aplaudió, Louis se apresuro a hacerlo también.**

'cierra la boca.' **la chica se detuvo y sonrió divertida saliéndose del papel frio con el que cargaba siempre.** 'Vamos Lupin…' **Ted suspiro cansado y estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, solo por ese tono dulce que Violet había usado.** 'te prometo que volveremos antes de lo que imaginas…' **Se acerco a él y se le colgó del cuello.** 'así podrás sacar a tus mascotas a pasear…' **Hizo un manoteo con inferioridad a James Sirius y compañía. El chico de lentes reclamo de inmediato y Ted le pidió con la mirada a la chica que parara. Violet rodo los ojos.** 'Ya no aguantan nada… a ti no te molesta…'

'no son yo.' **Ted dijo algo vanidoso.**

'lo sé…' **Dijo la chica sonriéndole y acariciando su cabello.** 'de acuerdo ni siquiera te cambies de ropa, pero vamos. Necesito decirte algo…' **Le dijo con un beso en la mejilla. James pisoteo con fuerza el suelo. Ted volvió a la tierra y negó tomando las manos de Violet para separarse de ella. La chica lo miro con unos ojos fríos.**

'no puedo, enserio.' **Dijo Ted recordando a Victoire, también quería decirle algo a ella pero su presencia en el castillo era necesaria.**

'No me tienes que dar explicaciones, no es como si fueras tan especial…' **Dijo la chica en un tono duro y altivo.** 'solo recuerda que me debes algo, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes jugar con alguien como yo, así que cuando menos lo pienses vas a tener que pagarme fenómeno.' **James Sirius se encendió cuando miro a la chica barrer con la mirada a su hermano.**

'¿Cómo lo llamaste?' **El chico de lentes se levanto de golpe a enfrentar a la chica. Violet lo barrio también a él y cuando James saco su varita, Ted se la quito de inmediato.** '¡Pero Ted! Te dijo fenómeno.'

'Tú también lo has hecho.' **Ted dijo despreocupado. Lucy miro molesta a James Sirius que solo sonrió despeinándose.** 'tranquilo, no necesitas hacer una guerra por eso, además ella tiene razón.'

'¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Cómo ella puede tener la razón?' **James le pregunto molesto. Ted le sonrió.**

'Bueno, es cierto. Yo le pedí un favor…' **Dijo el chico untando mermelada en su pan tostado.** 'seguro tú te hubieras puesto peor James…' **Dijo el Hufflepuff entre risas. James Sirius lo miro, no entendía como a Ted no le afectaban tantas cosas… sin duda eso se lo admiraba.** '¿Qué miras? Ahí hay mucho pan tostado…' **Dijo el metamorfomago divertido. James Sirius rio y se lo quito.** 'James…' **Ted gruño.**

'dijiste que íbamos ayudarte…' **Uso la táctica de Violet Parkinson.** 'merezco el pan tostado.' **Dijo mostrando el pan tostado. Ted resoplo sin mas que decir, Fred le aplaudió a James mientras que él partia el pan en tres.**

'buena esa James.' **Ted lo despeino y el chico de lentes le dio un bocado a su pan tostado.** 'bueno chicos, ya que me quede sin desayuno.' **Los miro divertidos a los cuatro niños de primero.** 'me iré a ver a…'

'él está bien.' **Dijo Fred recién se paso el bocado de pan tostado.** 'Peter ha estado con él desde que amaneció. De hecho se paraba a ratos en la nocheeeeeh…' **Bostezo. Ted lo siguió contagiado.**

'creo que no durmió.' **James Sirius dijo admirado.**

'¿Enserio?' **Ted pregunto confundido. Era Colagusano… los libros de historia y los relatos no daban con ese perfil.**

 _Entonces el chico que había arruinado la vida de todos era… ¿noble?_

'pues si.' **James le dijo en un tono de retrasado. Ted lo miro y le lanzo un pan tostado a la cara. Fred rio divertido con la mitad de un bísquet en la boca.**

'los veo luego entonces, alguien necesita tomar su lugar.' **Dijo seguro.**

'¿Por qué no lo hacen sus amigos?' **James Sirius dijo apático. Ted lo miro cansado.** 'Se supone que son sus amigos ¿no? eso hacen los amigos.'

'seguro ya están ahí y yo sigo aquí… no van a dejar de reprochármelo.' **Dijo Ted mirando la salida.** 'Los veo en un rato. Fred no te atragantes, Louis no comas solo dulces, James comparte, Lucy…' **Miro a la pequeña.** 'no seas tan linda, sino tendré que partirle la cara a todos los chicos.' **La pelirroja sonrió halagada y algo sonrojada.**

'solo lo dice porque te cambio el pañal…' **James Sirius le arruino el momento lanzándole un pedazo de pan dulce.** 'estas fea Lucy…' **los tres chicos se rieron mientras que la pelirroja se ponía triste. Ted tomo a James de la cabeza y froto su puño contra su cabello.** ¡TED!' **Ahora era un grito de molestia.**

'Por supuesto que no Lucy, eres muy linda.' **Dijo el metamorfomago entre risas, soltando a James Sirius para después salir de ahí.**

 **Camino rápido hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Esperando que su padre ya hubiera despertado y que todo ese dilema del lobo ya quedara en el pasado…**

 _Y por favor que ya no haya mas problemas con ellos…_

 **Entro en la sala común y subió a las escaleras cambiando de apariencia a una velocidad impresionante. Toco a la puerta fuerte…**

'argh… si hasta creo que me van abrir.' **Giro la perilla y entro a la habitación.**

'Si eso nos faltaba, hacerla de porteros…'

'vaya, alguien se digno a levantarse.' **Ted le contesto a Sirius que estaba recargado acostado en la cama de Fred.** '¿enserio? Eres tan inútil que solo puedes ir de una cama a otra?' **Sirius señalo una maleta azul que se encontraba en el suelo. Lorcan ya había llegado.**

'Además no lo digas con envidia, no es su culpa hijo…' **y James también.**

'No le digas así…' **Sirius dijo con asco. James rio divertido.** 'Aun tengo esperanzas en que no lo sea.' **Ted arrugo la frente. Y rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'James, él tiene razón, yo no…' **Ted dijo cansado del mismo tema. Pero James lo interrumpió con esa seguridad al hablar que era imposible parar.**

'espero que descansaras Ted porque…' **No lo entendía, hace días repudiaba la idea y ahora parecía agradarle creer que Ted era su hijo.**

'enserio necesitas escucharme; yo no…'

'tenemos que despertar a tu Tío Remus.' **James le dijo con una sonrisa y Ted suspiro sin mas remedio que a seguirle el juego. Además era muy temprano no quería empezar a discutir.**

 _Bueno Molly puede estar tranquila que ellos ni siquiera lo sospechan._

'Tío que quiere violar…' **Sirius lanzo una almohada al otro lado de la habitación. Una risas sonaron cuando la almohada se golpeo contra un bulto.**

'Creí que estabas dormido, Colagusano.' **Sirius dijo molesto.**

'¿Dónde está Lorcan?' **Ted fue al punto. Al parecer ese era su hábitat natural, sintió que no era prudente interrumpirlos.**

'¿Dónde crees?' **Sirius le hablo sarcástico. De repente Lorcan salió del baño con un pequeño frasco burbujeante. Ted abrió los ojos sorprendido, esa cosa parecía estar hirviendo pero Lorcan la tomaba como si nada.**

'¿ya esta lista?' **James le pregunto al rubio que asintió y miro a Ted.**

'Hola Ted.' **Dijo sonriente, de hecho a Ted le pareció que de todos los años que se lo había topado por el castillo, jamás lo había visto con tanto color como esa mañana.**

'Hola Scamander.' **Contesto el metamorfomago siguiéndolo.** 'Eso es para…' **Lorcan asintió y se detuvo de repente, el frasco boto un par de gotas, que cayeron en la mano del gemelo, que solo miro hacia su mano y sonrió de nuevo con ese brillo en la cara.**

'no, es para Canuto.' **Dijo mirando a Sirius que solo alzo sus cejas.** 'despartición, creo que con esto podemos retener el efecto por mas tiempo. Hasta que perfeccione la otra.'

'¿Cuánto tiempo nos va a quitar "este"?' **Sirius miro con los ojos entrecerrados a Ted.** 'digo, se supone que solo estábamos reunidos para atender a P-Remus.'

'¡aja!' **Peter se levanto señalando a Ted. Todos voltearon sorprendidos.** 'Te escuché.' **Peter aventó las sabanas y camino sin dejar de apuntar a Ted.** '¡Ibas a decir otra cosa!' **Ted abrió los ojos y trago saliva.** 'Te tengo intruso.'

'Peter deja eso por Merlín. Llevas repitiéndolo toda la mañana…' **Sirius se tiro a la cama y se cubrió la cara con una almohada.**

'Él no es Remus.' **James dijo en un tono sobreprotector. Peter alzo una ceja confundido.** 'Sé que es decepcionante pero…' **Miro a Ted que miraba aun nervioso a Peter.** 'Tenemos que aceptarlo.' **Dijo señalándose y señalando a Ted.** 'Él es mi…' **Peter negó.**

'James, no. Él tiene algo que ver con Remus.' **Dijo Peter seguro.** 'él es Remus…' **Sirius se quito la almohada y miro a Ted con asco.** 'o es… su clon. No sé.' **Dijo confundido y sin saber como probar sus sospechas.** 'pero es idéntico a él.'

'Como digas Peter…' **James fingió aceptarlo.** 'ahora porque no vuelves a la cama, necesitas dormir.' **Dijo tomándolo de los hombros.** 'Yo llevare a Ted con su… Remus.'

'No es su Remus, Cornamenta.' **Sirius dijo rápido. James asintió y le pidió que se callara, Peter ya había aceptado dejar la pelea.**

'Me refiero a su clon, lo llevare con su persona original… no sé.' **Dijo James algo confundido.**

'es él, James…'

'él es mi hijo, Peter.' **James lo corrigió y lo llevo de vuelta en su cama. Ted solo los siguió con la mirada pero al segundo recordó que él estaba ahí por una razón por solo una razón; su padre.**

 **Así que camino hasta él para checar su condición. Remus estaba casi igual que la noche pasada seguía dormido y con la respiración agitada.**

 _Vamos, tienes que recuperarte pa… no te traje aquí solo para que te pusieras así de mal. Solo mírate…. Estas tan pálido y aun estas herido, honestamente jamás me imagine que las heridas serían tan severas, aun no se te cicatrizan algunas y eso que Lorcan ya te puso de todo… tienes que despertar papá. Vamos que yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, no te preocupes por eso, para mi es un honor… es un sueño hecho realidad._

'¿Qué le da tanta felicidad?' **Sirius le pregunto a Lorcan con la frente arrugada. Lorcan miro a Ted y sonrió entendiéndolo. Era como si un animal hubiera encontrado a su manada.** '¿Tú sabes que tiene esos dos en común?' **Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez Peter no estaba del todo demente.** 'olvídalo, es imposible. Él no puede ser Remus, Remus es… increíble… me refiero a que es genial… me refiero a que es una gran persona.' **Termino por decir le chico de ojos grises mirando a Remus. Y volvió arrugar a frente cuando Ted acaricio la mano de su padre.** '¿quieres dejarlo en paz?' **Le grito a Ted. Ted lo silencio poniendo su dedo índice en los labios.** '¡él no escucha nada! Déjalo en paz.' **Ted miro a Sirius y después a su padre.**

 _No voy arruinar este momento. Solo ignóralo._

'Lorcan…' **se dirigió algo tímido con el gemelo.** 'tú… ¿tienes idea de que debería de hacer ahora?' **Lorcan lo escuchaba atento mientras se limpiaba las manos, ya había terminado con Sirius.** 'me refiero a que… ayer tú dijiste que tal vez él este así porque su cuerpo está débil…' **Lorcan arrugo la frente por que no se refirió a eso.** 'bueno… ya sabes muy débil.' **Ted agacho la mirada triste, sabiendo la realidad; el cuerpo de su padre estaba muerto.** 'escucha, estuve leyendo…' **Sirius alzo una ceja mirando a Ted.**

'¿leyendo?'

'no pude dormir mucho así que mejor me decidí a leer un poco de esto…'

'¿de dónde sacaste el libro?' **Sirius le pregunto, estaba seguro de no haber visto un libro en la cama. Ted miro a Sirius y luego a Lorcan era obvio que Sirius no conocía el internet mágico.**

'ehmmm… no sé… solo apareció.' **Dijo evitando el tema y volviendo con Lorcan. Sirius arrugo la frente.** 'Como sea ¡eso no es importante!' **Dijo nervioso mirando a Sirius que lo miraba indagando por una respuesta.** 'lo que tú ayer nos explicabas es que el lobo tal vez está tratando de salir…'

'no precisamente.' **Lorcan dijo analizando.** 'solo se dio cuenta que está vivo… aquí.' **Corrigió para no dar mas pistas. Ted asintió.**

'Si, yo leí que en ese tipo de enfermedad…' **Lorcan arrugo la frente al escuchar al metamorfomago, no creía que la licantropía fuera una enfermedad como tal.** 'como es una maldición individual solo existe ese lobo. Ese papel de la manada es tomado por ese individuo.' **Lorcan asintió.** 'ayer sugeriste la posible idea de que p-Remus, él no esté muy bien…' **Lorcan miro con pena a Remus.** 'Si, bueno eso… tal vez él no sobreviv… eso.' **Termino por decir Ted para evitar la palabra.** 'el punto es que, a pesar de que Remus este así, no significa que la enfermedad no exista, sigue viva. Aun existe, por eso lo mantiene así…'

'¿y esto es importante por?' **Sirius lo interrumpió.**

'Bueno porque aunque Remus—oh no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto…' **Ted tomo aire.** 'No sobreviviera a la segunda luna llena, él está aquí por el lobo; "la enfermedad" ¿cierto?' **Lorcan asintió.** 'aunque no existiera—hipotéticamente hablando—Remus está aquí y respira.'

'¿Qué es lo nuevo que descubrió?' **Sirius le pregunto a Lorcan desesperado.**

'ehm…' **Lorcan miro a Ted y empezo a hilar ideas.** 'lo que está diciendo es que…'

'¡esperen!' **Ted lo detuvo.** 'Lo estuve preparando todo esta mañana…' **Dijo sintiéndose algo inteligente.** 'la licantropía no es una enfermedad ¿cierto?' **Lorcan asintió de acuerdo.** 'Es una maldición.' **Lorcan borro la sonrisa.** 'pero aun así, no desaparece si el individuo muere—no hablo de Remus, el sigue aquí.'

'entendemos…' **James llego y se sentó junto a Sirius que agradeció que llegara porque su paciencia con Ted estaba terminando.**

'siguen habiendo cientos de hombres lobos…'

'de hecho la cantidad aumento después de la guerra…' **Lorcan soltó un pensamiento.**

'¿guerra?' **Peter se volvió a levantar. James se quejo en silencio, con el trabajo que le había costado acostarlo.** '¿Qué guerra?' **Dijo alarmado. Ted miro a Lorcan que se disculpo con una terrible culpa encima.**

'ehmmm…' **Ahora los tres merodeadores lo veían esperando respuesta.** 'Solo fue una pequeñez… nada importante.' **Dijo Ted como si nada.** '¿cierto Lorcan? No toma una clase de historia la dichosa guerra…'

 _Toma todo un parcial…_

'¿pero qué paso?' **Peter dijo acercándose.** '¿estamos vivos?' **Ted apretó los labios mientras sonreía.**

 _No creí que llegaríamos a este tema…_

'¡ustedes están bien!' **Ted termino por decir.** '¿podemos volver con él?' **nervioso señalo a Remus.**

'cierto. Continua hijo.' **Ted se pego en la frente frustrado, no tenia idea de cómo le iba a quitar a James la idea de que él era su hijo…**

'¡Como sea! La enfermedad sigue viva y suponiendo que Remus hubiera…' **Hizo varias formas con las manos dando a entender que estuviera muerto.** 'en la segunda luna llena, realmente no lo está porque la enfermedad esta viva…'

'¡lo entiendo!' **Lorcan salto de la cama y sonriente se acerco a Remus.** 'la luna reconoció al individuo… y seguramente no solo lo revivió, seguramente es mas fuerte, solo imaginen…' **Y ese chico tímido se esfumo, solamente porque hablaban de animales y criaturas salvajes.** 'tantos años recorridos, en etapa lunar, cada lobo se vuelve mas fuerte con los años. Si, por eso esta así; el Lobo del Señor Lupin tiene la anatomía de una cría madura, al viajar acá adquirió la fuerza de un hombre lobo maduro pero tenía aun la anatomía joven, por eso afecto tanto al huésped…'

'¿no es al revés?' **Peter pregunto mirando a Remus.** '¿Qué no el lobo es el huésped?'

'no.' **Lorcan dijo con una sonrisa, completamente convencido de sus palabras.** 'por ley natural; el más fuerte es el que está encima de la cadena alimenticia y nosotros no somos para nada comparados con un hombre lobo…' **Dijo alucinando mirando a Remus.**

'¿Alguien más cree que todo esto es extraño?' **Peter pregunto en voz baja a sus dos amigos. Que miraron divertidos a Lorcan.**

'entonces, a lo que entiendo…' **James se levanto y miro a ambos chicos del futuro.** 'ya que el lobo mantiene vivo a mi amigo y mi amigo al parecer solo es un estuche…' **Dijo divertido mientras Lorcan asentía con energía encontrando la palabra perfecta para su investigación.** 'Lo único que tenemos nosotros que hacer es…'

'hacer el estuche mas resistente.' **Sirius completo y James asintió dándole la palabra.**

'¿Por qué empiezo a creer que nunca tendremos un año normal?' **Peter pregunto tirándose a la cama confundido, tal vez solo necesitaba horas de descanso pero con todo lo que escuchaba era imposible mantener el sueño.**

'Ni siquiera entiendo porque creíste eso Colagusano.' **James dijo entre risas. Sirius asintió y camino hacia Peter para despeinarle el cabello.**

'entonces que se supone que haremos ahora…' **no lo sabía pero el chico rata ya comenzaba a cansarse.**

'no lo sé.' **Dijo Lorcan mirando a Remus.** 'no soy bueno en el cuidado de un ser humano…' **Dijo agachando la mirada. Sirius miro a Lorcan y suspiro.**

'Tranquilo Ravee que nosotros sabemos exactamente que hacer…' **Dijo Sirius.** 'eres realmente brillante.' **Dijo con total honestidad y para subirle un poco los ánimos. Lorcan lo miro y sonrió débilmente.**

'es cierto niño, sin ti seguramente estaríamos perdidos.' **James asintió sentándose junto a él. Lorcan tomo algo de distancia pero sonrió conmovido.** 'mira que el estuche solo necesita cariños y comida.'

'como una planta…' **Lorcan dijo tratando de entender. James vacilo para terminar aceptando ese ejemplo figurativo.** 'por eso se pone bien cuando lo tocas Ted…' **Sirius miro a Ted alzando una ceja inconforme, pero Ted lo ignoro porque sonreía y sentía una felicidad inmensa.**

 _¿Entonces lo siente? Él lo sabe… sabe que lo quiero._

 **Corrió de inmediato y se puso a lado de su padre con una sonrisa soñadora. Sabiendo que su padre sentiría lo que en ese momento vibraba en sus poros.**

'Aléjate de él…' **Sirius se levanto para separarlo. Pero antes de que llegara Ted había abrazado a Remus.** '¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Cornamenta!' **James rio, deteniendo a su amigo.**

'vamos es su tío Remus.' **Dijo James cruzándose de brazos. Sirius refunfuño.**

'¡No es su tío! Ni tú su padre!' **Sirius le dejo bien claro al cuatro ojos. Peter sonrió divertido.** 'Aléjate de él.'

 _No tengo idea si puedes también escuchar lo que pienso pa… pero créeme que no hay nadie en la habitación que le importes tanto como a mi. Si necesitas un abrazo, si necesitas comida, lo que sea papá… lo que sea por ti… ¡esta es la mejor noticia que me pudieron dar! La excusa perfecta para estar contigo… Te quiero papá. Y muero por hablarte… muero por verte vivo, tan vivo…_

'¡Hablo enserio Hufflepuff, te me vas quitando de encima!'

 **OOoOO**

 **Suspiro, estaba ahí con esas personas solamente porque había peleado con su hermano, de nuevo…**

 _Ni siquiera está mal lo que quiere hacer, lo sabes Lysander. Solo trata de ayudar, ¿qué de malo tiene eso?_

'Vamos Lysander, Zonko va a estar lleno cuando lleguemos.' **Gary lo jaloneo para apresurarlo.** 'tenemos que aprovechar que aun no cae la nieve, un par de semanas y todo esto será hielo.' **Dijo Gary divertido. Alfred asintió empujando a sus amigos de habitación.**

'¿y a este que le pasa? creí que iba a mirarme asesinamente; ¿Lys estas bien?' **Lysander suspiro mirando el suelo.** 'ahyy no.' **Jalo a Gary y se detuvo con urgencia.** 'Aléjate de él Gary.' **Lysander entonces los miro de reojo preguntándose porque lo miraban con ojos saltones.** 'Es Lorcan…' **Dijo con horror. El gemelo rodo los ojos y camino ignorándolos. Ambos chicos rieron.**

'estamos jugando amigo…' **Gary se adelanto para abrazar al rubio que se quito el brazo de inmediato.** 'Oh vamos Lys, no dejes que te arruine el día.'

'¿ves porque no nos agrada? Arruina todo…' **Alfred continúo.** 'ni siquiera está aquí y mira tu cara.' **Dijo reprochando. Lysander bufo negando.** 'él no quiso venir… nunca quiere venir…' **Lysander los miro de reojo y trago saliva mordiéndose el labio.** 'no es tu culpa ¿o sí? son decisiones que él toma… no es tu culpa que no sea normal.' **Dijo el chico para terminar.**

'Compréndelo también Alfred…' **Gary dijo en una voz seria. Alfred se volteo alzando una ceja sin poder creerlo.** 'seguramente todavía tiene comida de lechuza por toda la piel…' **soltó una carcajada y Alfred lo siguió.**

'Saben que…' **Lysander se detuvo.** 'Creo que mejor iré por una cerveza de mantequi…'

'¡Oh vamos!' **Ambos chicos se regresaron para acorralarlo, uno por cada lado.** 'estamos solo jugando…'

'no es divertido.' **Dijo Lysander serio. Alfred alzo una ceja curioso.**

'¿estás molesto?' **Dijo confundido para después abrir los ojos.** '¡Oh Lysander!' **Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.** '¿estás preocupado por él?' **Dijo burlándose de la idea. Lysander trago saliva y se encogió entre hombros.** '¡no! ¡Lysander no!' **Lysander arrugo la frente y se comenzó a preguntar que tenía eso de malo.**

'Soy su herma…'

'¡no! bueno si, pero eso es solo una mala jugada del destino…' **Lysander arrugo la frente.** '¿Qué no ves que es lo que trata de hacer? él trata de hacerte sentir exactamente así, culpable.' **Lysander bufo.**

'¿Por qué querría que me sintiera así? Explícamelo.' **Lysander dijo algo molesto de todo esto. Pero Alfred miro a Gary sorprendido, como si Lysander no estuviera viendo algo que ellos sí. Gary asintió y Alfred le dio permiso que le explicara al gemelo.** '¡Vamos! ¿Qué sucede?' **Gary suspiro y acepto.**

'Lysander, tú eres normal. Él es… así.' **Dijo haciendo una mueca extraña en el rostro.** 'No me mal interpretes, sabemos que tu hermano es especial… digo entiendo que tenga sus momentos pero…' **Alfred bufo y se metió en la platica.**

'dime si no has notado, al menos alguna vez que tal vez solo quiera vengarse de algo contigo…' **Lysander abrió los ojos y se puso pálido al instante.** 'porque honestamente algunas veces parece que exagera todo para hacerte sentir mal… como si ese fuera su propósito.'

'no tengo idea de donde sacas eso…' **Lysander dijo golpeado y con un poco de shock en la voz. Alfred rodo los ojos y fue por él porque el rubio arranco de inmediato la marcha.** '¡ustedes no tiene idea de lo que le pasa!' **Dijo como defensa.**

'Lysander, eres mi amigo.' **Le dijo el chico de frente.** 'y como amigo te lo digo: tienes que deslingarte de él. Solo porque son gemelos no significa que tengas que vivir la insufrible vida de tu hermano. Cada quien decide lo que quiere ser y créeme que no tú no eres un maldito fenómeno.'

'él no es un fenómeno, basta... ustedes no entienden, solo…' **Lo miro, Alfred tenía una cara de apatía y Gary negaba con desaprobación.**

 _Para que malgastas saliva, si jamás van a entenderlo._

'Solo… viene de otro planeta.' **Dijo en un tono muy parecido al de ellos.** 'aun trato de descubrir de cual para regresarlo ahí…' **Alfred sonrió y lo abrazo despeinándolo** 'Aléjate o te prometo que te lanzare junto con él.' **Gary rio.**

'mejor mátame.' **Dijo Alfred.** 'apuesto que eso es preferible que escuchar a tu molesto hermano todo el día…' **Lysander rio.**

'quieres dejar de repetirlo, empiezo a pensar que desearías ser tú el hermano.' **Alfred vomito la idea, si Lorcan fuera su hermano entonces el no tendría un lugar en el equipo de Quidditch.**

'¡creo que quiere pasarte el problema!' **Gary rio deseándole suerte a Alfred. Que solo negó.**

'no lo soportarías. Enserio; no veo la hora en la que decida quedarse en una de las expediciones de mis padres…' **Sus otros dos compañeros asintieron rogando al cielo.** 'al final se cree un animal ¿no? así me quitaría un peso de encima, estoy tan harto de tener que cuidarlo... y que venga y me diga que no es su culpa…' **Los otros chicos le dieron la razón.** '¡por su puesto que es su culpa! ¡Es un fenómeno! Es más… le agradezco a todos esos que le dan una lección y ruego porque algún día entienda cual es el problema… ¡él!'

'entonces deberías de estarme besando ya Scamander…' **Lysander borro de inmediato la sonrisa y la remplazo por un gesto frio. Alfred sonrió picaron y le dio un codazo a su amigo.**

'¿Qué hay Weasley?' **Dijo el chico coqueto.**

'Davies…' **Dominique lo barrio con la mirada.**

'¿Dónde está Longbottom?' **Gary se apresuro a preguntar.**

'ehmm… creo que tenía una cita con un chico. No estoy segura, iba a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y me los encontré.'

'¿Por qué no nos acompañas a Zonko, Weasley?' **Alfred se acerco a la chica sonriéndole. Dominique lo miro y negó.**

'solo compro productos Weasley's.' **Dijo lamentándolo.** 'ya saben…' **Alfred asintió repetitivamente, encantado por la belleza de la pelirroja.**

'pues que pena.' **Lysander dijo de espaldas.** '¿ya nos vamos? No deberíamos de estar perdiendo el tiempo.' **Alfred le dio un codazo eso había sonado muy rudo.**

'uhmmm… yo escuche que ibas a ir por una cerveza de mantequilla.' **Dominique le rogo a Alfred que los dejaran solos. Alfred y Gary pensando que Lysander necesitaba mejorar sus ánimo, creyeron que la mejor forma era que la pasara bien con una chica y que mejor que con Dominique Weasley. La chica más popular de su año.**

'sí, bueno eso era antes... ya no tengo tantas ganas, además vine a Hogsmade con mis amigos.'

'Oh Lysander…' **Alfred se adelanto.** 'No te preocupes por eso… de hecho.' **Miro a Gary y le sonrió.** 'Nosotros no queremos que nos acompañes.' **Lysander negó.** 'Hablo enserio, seguro tocaste a tu hermano y no queremos tener mala suerte todo el día.' **Dijo entre risas y se echo a correr con Gary dejándolo atrás, Lysander arranco pero Dominique lo sujeto del brazo.**

'suéltame.' **Dijo Lysander quitando su mano de inmediato.** 'te dije que no me volvieras a tocar.' **Dijo el chico regresando mejor al castillo.**

'oh vamos Lysander…' **Dominique lo siguió.**

'Aléjate de mí.' **Lysander le grito sin mirarla. Dominique sonrió y lo siguió.** 'eres desagradable, no tengo idea en que estaba pensando la primera vez que me acosté contigo.'

'ambos sabemos que no estábamos pensando…' **Dominique dijo entre risas. Lysander bufó rodando los ojos.** 'Vamos Scamander ¿Por qué me tratas así?' **Dominique pregunto con voz melosa. Lysander se limito a contestar, sabía que solo lo hacía para echarle más sal a la herida.** 'de acuerdo, sabes que… ¡tienes razón! Soy una maldita y lo que hice ayer no estuvo bien…'

'no va a funcionar…' **Dijo el chico dando pisotones.**

'Si, no me importa HIPOCRITA.' **Lysander se detuvo y se volteo molesto para empujarla a un rincón de alguna de las tiendas.** 'Empújame, golpéame, insulta si quieres, pero todo eso no va a cambiar la realidad. Ya te dije Lysander, yo admito que soy seguramente una de las personas mas malditas de esta patética escuela… lo sé.' **Lysander la miro con asco, pero no podía reprochárselo porque él creía exactamente eso de ella.**

'me quitaste las palabras de la boca…' **Dominique bufo.**

'me da igual lo que pienses, prefiero ser así que como tú…' **Lysander negó sabiendo que había una gran distancia de diferencia entre ellos dos.**

'yo no soy una basura…' **Dominique rio sarcásticamente.**

'¿no me digas?' **Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.** 'estas gritoneando; haciendo un drama del tamaño de Hogwarts porque le hice una bromita a tu hermanito.'

'¡Tiene marcas en la piel!' **Lysander le grito con furia.** '¿Bromita? El agua estaba hirviendo, idiota. Pudo ser algo horrible.'

'Y eso a ti que… ¿no estabas diciendo que estarías tan feliz que él no estuviera aquí? ¿no has dicho antes que desearías ser hijo único?' **Lysander se trabo y se atraganto con sus propias palabras.** 'oh sí, todo mundo lo sabe… de hecho me sorprende que Lorcan no lo sepa. Peor claro, se la pasa viviendo en su mundo…'

'¡cállate! ¿Cómo te atreves hablar de él después de lo que hiciste?'

'no me vengas con tu sermón de respeto, si tú eres el primero que lo trata como basura.' **Dominique fue dura y Lysander pudo sentir el golpe hasta el centro de su cuerpo.**

'cierra la boca…' **Le dijo el chico impotente y con los ojos nublados.** 'tú no… no tienes idea de lo que pasa… eres como ellos…' **Dijo señalando el camino por donde se fueron sus compañeros de habitación.** 'solo se dejan llevar por lo que todos dicen… ¿crees que me voy a detener a explicarles lo que es Lorcan? Su cerebro es tan pequeño que no lo entenderían jamás…'

'como digas…' **Dijo Dominique acariciando su mejilla.** 'nosotros por nuestro cerebro… ¿tú porque Lys?' **Lysander resoplo sintiendo las mejillas rojas y los ojos ardiendo. No quería llorar frente a Dominique Weasley. Sabia que solo lo había buscado para eso… para humillarlo.** 'Lys…' **La chica se acerco a él tomándolo de las mejillas para rozar sus labios con él.**

'No…' **Dijo el rubio haciéndose para atrás.** 'Déjame en paz… sé lo que estás haciendo.' **Le dijo aguantando las lagrimas.** '¿enserio crees que voy a irme contigo después de lo que hiciste?'

'Lys…'

'¡no me llames así!' **le dijo el rubio, poniendo de nuevo ese muro entre ella y él.** 'no hables si quiera. Eres una Weasley, ve y consigue a otro títere, pero a mi déjame en paz.' **Dijo el chico regresando al castillo.**

'yo no quiero un títere.' **Dominique le dijo mirándolo partir.** 'Yo te quiero a ti Lysander.' **Lo volvió a tomar del brazo.**

'Sí, bueno debiste de pensar eso antes de atacar a mi hermano.' **El chico se giro para dejar la frase muy clara pero al voltear miro a Dominique con lagrimas en los ojos.** 'no voy a caer con eso…'

'¿quieres dejar eso?' **Dijo la chica cerrando los ojos para comenzar a llorar.** 'no sé porque lo hice… te prometo que un segundo mas y te hubiera matado. Enserio matado.' **Dijo la chica asustada.** 'no sé qué es lo que me pasa… Lysander, es como si alguien más…' **Dijo tocándose las manos.**

'Ahyy por favor!' **Lysander le tomo las manos para aventarlas pero al tocarlas sintió un calor intenso en ellas. Después miro a Dominique creyendo que era una de sus bromas, pero el rostro de confusión de la chica lo decía todo; era verdad.** 'Lorcan…' **Lysander se acerco a ella y brusco toco sus manos, revisándolas.** 'imposible…' **Pensó en lo que su hermano le había dicho en el cuarto, antes de que lo obligara acompañarlo a las pruebas.**

… _creí que era el silbido de un Hipogrifo, pero ahora que lo pienso tenía notas dulces… si, rasposas pero eran más parecidas a un cisne… ¡un cisne, Lysander! ¿sabes lo que significa? ¡un Jobberknoll! ¡Un ave!_

'Weasley…' **Lysander la miro con urgencia a los ojos y toco su rostro examinando.**

'Lys…' **Dijo la chica sin entender y dejando se llevar por lo único que sabía; tomo al chico y lo beso en los labios. Lysander abrió los ojos y negó pero Dominique lo tomaba con una fuerza increíble como para que se pudiera liberar.**

 _Lorcan… ¿él tenía razón? Weasley podría ser…_

'No…' **El rubio negó pudiéndose separar un momento de ella.**

'Vamos Scamander deja de hacerte el difícil…' **Volvió a besarlo.**

'Weasley no entiendes… esto no…'

'somos un par de malditos. Hagámosle un favor al mundo y no lastimemos a nadie más…' **Dominique le dijo con las mejillas rosadas.** 'nadie merece toda la porquería que llevamos dentro…'

'yo no…' **Lysander negó, enserio no quería estar con ella. Quería regresar al castillo y arreglar todo con su hermano.**

'¿seguro?' **Dominique le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.** '¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme con total seguridad que no llevas cargando nada Lysander? ¿ni con Lorcan?' **Lysander trago saliva y mordió su labio.** 'Eso fue lo que creí…' **La chica volvió a besarlo.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Acera mojada , nubes en el cielo y aire helado.**

' _vamos, que no voy a morderte… ese es tu trabajo amigo.'_

 **No era difícil adivinar quién era.**

' _Mira esta belleza de motor…'_

 **No sabía cómo, pero estaba casi seguro que ya no estaban en Hogwarts. Y le sorprendió tanto… Sirius parecía estar mejor que nunca, era como si cada año que pasara hicieran un efecto contrario en el. Tan fuerte, con tanto estilo, ese aire de elegancia que no se quitaba ni porque llevara unos jeans rasgados; más atractivo, no se lo diría jamás pero hasta su sonrisa parecía más iluminada… comenzaba a pensar que su amigo tenía un pacto con algo.**

' _Vamos Cielo, no me hagas rogarte aquí mismo… hay gente Remus.'_

 **Incluso su risa se escuchaba más clara, más alegre.**

' _por favor… mi preciosa no lastima a nadie, es una preciosura. Anda, ¿confías en mi Lunático?'_

 **De un momento a otro sentía brisa fresca, las mejillas húmedas y una tensión a lo largo de su cuerpo.**

' _¿No te dije que era genial?'_

 **Viento incontrolable.**

' _¡ESCUCHA EL MOTOR REMUS! ES UNA BELLEZA, ¡SI PUDIERA LE HARIA EL AMOR AHORA MISMO! ¡AMO ESTA MOTOCICLETA!'_

 **Y ahora bajaban en picada y se podía escuchar ese motor a todo volumen.**

' _Pero que pulmones Remus…'_

 **De un momento ya no había tensión. Sentía levitarse y sabía que estaba sonriendo porque un cálido sentir se esparció a lo largo de su cuerpo…**

' _No es tan malo ¿o sí?'_ **Sirius le dijo al oído**

 **Ahora llovía pero no parecía importar porque estaba pasando un momento increíble aun a pesar que sintiera un cansancio pesado en sus hombros, seguro su aspecto sería totalmente contrario al de Sirius. Seguro él estaría cansado, débil, con un aspecto decadente y viejo. No lo sabría porque todo era tan borroso…**

' _déjame terminar este y nos vamos ¿hecho?'_

 **Y ahora olor a cigarro… era increíble que no lo dejara aun.**

' _la chica del bar era linda, debiste llevártela de ahí… ¡no me mires así! Solo digo que ya es hora ¿no crees? Sabes que no me importa eso del amor pero… yo se que a ti sí. Y honestamente no sé como esperas encontrarlo si no intentas darle la vuelta a la página; perdón, perdón, sabes que ya, así está mejor. Es solo que quiero que dejes el apartamento para empezar el proyecto "fin de semana"; olvídalo Rem, me alegra que estemos así, ya llegara, por ahora somos ¡LIBRES!'_

 **Sirius lo jalo hacia la lluvia, no sabía si estaba empapado pero por el sonido del ambiente parecía que sí.**

' _Vamos Remus grítalo, diles que eres ¡LIBRE!'_

 **Ese era un lindo sentimiento… no por él, por Sirius. Sí, era libre. Por fin era libre.**

 **OOoOO**

'…las curvas son mejores que las de una chica de séptimo, hablo enserio Remus vas amarla…' **Sirius estaba a un lado del licántropo con las mejillas rojas, una sonrisa grande, unos ojos brillantes; prácticamente hablaba con todo el cuerpo y vaya que no había dejado de hablar hace un buen rato.** 'es la única razón por la que ansiaba las vacaciones de invierno, el Valle de Godric es el lugar perfecto… ¿y sabes que es lo mejor de una moto voladora en invierno? Que la nieve no es un problema.'

'Espera… ¿Qué?' **Ted se quito a James de encima.** 'todo este tiempo has estado hablándole de una ¿moto?' **Sirius trono la boca y se acerco mas a Remus.**

'no es "una moto" tonto…' **Sirius hizo una voz de descerebrado, claro dirigida a Ted. Después se compuso y sonrió dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.** 'Es "mi moto".' **Dijo engreído. Ted le pareció…**

'Eres un idiota.' **Le dijo con total honestidad.** 'es solo una moto…'

'okay…' **James se metió antes de que Sirius le contestara al chico de Hufflepuff con un golpe.** 'no es solo una moto Ted. Es una gran moto... y ocupa gran parte del espacio para mis escobas.' **Sirius alzo una ceja divertido. James sonrió diciéndole que todo era broma, amaba esa moto también.**

'Es solo una moto.' 

'es la mejor, idiota.' **Sirius volvió con Ted.**

'no hables así cuando estés junto a él. Recuerda que siente lo que decimos.' **Ted lo empujo de la cama, haciendo caer al chico de ojos grises caer de espalda al suelo.**

'Ahyy no…' **James lo lamento quitándose los lentes. Sirius se puso rojo del coraje y la risa de Peter no ayudaba para nada a controlar esas ganas de colgar a Ted.** 'Ted ya basta jovencito, tienes que respetar a tu tío Sirius.'

'¡ÉL NO ES TU HIJO!' **Las manos de Sirius frustradas fueron lo único que se vio al otro lado de la cama, James estaba seguro que no quería levantarse porque seguro ahorcaría a Ted en ese instante.**

'¡gracias!' **Peter apoyo al chico que estaba en el suelo.** 'No es tu hijo porque él es…'

'¡cierra la boca Colagusano!' **Sirius dijo harto.**

 **Ted suspiro, no era precisamente lo que había planeado para hoy. Se había rolado cada cierta hora para darle un poco de ánimo a su padre. Pero cuando le tocaba a él, o Sirius lo apresuraba o no dejaban de mirarlo; era imposible expresarle a su padre lo que quería decirle. Así que todo se había vuelto cansado y ni siquiera podía hablar con Lorcan porque el chico estaba concentrado leyendo un libro de viajes en el tiempo y su investigación de agujeros del tiempo que había hecho antes de provocar toda esta locura.**

'Pff…' **Resoplo y se tiro al suelo algo harto. James lo siguió con la mirada mientras que Sirius solo tuvo que mirar de lado para ver al supuesto hijo de su mejor amigo.**

 _Ni siquiera se parecen… si no fuera por ese cabello diría que es igual a…_

'¿Qué tienes?' **Peter le pregunto a Sirius que estaba boquiabierto y algo pálido.** 'James… ¿algo le pasa a Canuto?' **James se aventó a la cama (donde estaba Remus) y miro hacia abajo, donde estaba Sirius.**

'heeey ¿Qué tal con la vida subterránea?' **Sirius hizo una cara de asco.**

'iuggggggggh!' No!' **Se levanto con impulso y se golpeo con James que no vio venir ese movimiento.** 'Auch! ¡James!' **Dijo sobando su frente.**

'¿¡YO!? Demonios Canuto…' **Ambos sobaban con dolor su frente.** 'me va a quedar un chipote…'

'mi rostro…' **Dijo el vanidoso chico.** 'como se supone que conquiste a Molly…'

'¿Qué tu qué?' **Ted se giro mirándolo con la frente arrugada, se arrastro y volvió a tirar al chico al suelo.**

'Oh vamos…!' **James dijo algo sobrellevado por la velocidad de esta situación.** 'Ni siquiera hemos terminado de quejarnos…'

'no!' **Ted se volteó sin soltar a Sirius.** 'Nada de quejas en esa cama.' **Dijo señalando a su padre.** 'Solo sonrisas. Sonríe.'

'¿de qué mierda estás hablando?' **Sirius dijo confundido. Pero Ted seguía apuntando a James que tuvo que darle la razón y sonrió.** '¡James!' **Sirius dijo sin creerlo. Ted levanto su pulgar.**

'Ahora tú…' **Dijo Ted tomando del cuello a Sirius.**

'tienes 10 segundos para soltarme…'

'¿Cómo que "conquistar a Molly"?' **Imito su voz, claro le agrego un tono de bobo.**

'3, 4…'

'si te le acercas a esa niña, date por muerto.' **Ted le dijo serio y Sirius arrugo la frente con dolor al tenerlo de frente.**

'¡quieres alejarte de mí!' **Le dijo con algo de pánico en la voz. Peter y James se asomaron curiosos eso había sonado mas a una súplica. Y Sirius no suplicaba.**

'estoy hablando enserio, Molly es una chica inocente y centrada…'

'si, si, si, ya me lo dijo ella también… ahora quítate de encima, no quiero volver a mirar tu fe… no, no es feo… no quiero ver tu rostro.'

'Ella no dice nada hasta que está harta… ¿la estuviste acosando acaso?'

'demonios ¡quítate de encima!' **Sirius se balanceo haciéndolo girar para poder liberarse.**

'¿Qué sucede?' **James sonreía pero miraba quisquilloso a Sirius. Que solo negó y se sacudió de un escalofrío.** '¿Qué descubriste Canuto?'

'no quiero hablar de eso…' **Sirius se tumbo a la cama de Fred mirando a Ted con apatía.** 'Es injusto…' **Dijo cruzando los brazos.**

'¿okaaay…?' **Peter miro a James sin respuestas. James dejo caer los hombros y corrió aventarse junto a su hermano.**

'esto es horrible.' **Ted poso su mejilla en el suelo.** '¡ustedes tienen que irse!' **se escucho como un capricho. Y estaba seguro que lo era pero uno "bien justificado". Necesitaba estar con su padre a solas. Estaba seguro que él podría despertarlo. ¿Qué era más poderoso que el amor de familia? Él era su hijo, venia de la persona a la que más había amado su padre, solo necesitaba estar con él y poder decirle todo lo que quería sin necesidad de sentirse custodiado o limitado.**

'si, en tus sueños…' **Sirius dijo todavía molesto.** 'el que se debería de ir, eres tú.'

'no quien se debería ir…' **una alarma sonó; era el aullido de un lobo lo que salió del celular de Lorcan que dejo rápido el libro para apagarla desde su celular.**

'¿Y eso que fue?' **Peter había corrido hacia sus otros dos amigos, se había metido entre los dos.**

'oye… ese esta genial.' **Ted dijo con una sonrisa.** '¿Dónde lo encontraste?' **Se acerco a Lorcan para quitarle su celular y buscar el sonido.**

'fue un lobo ¿cierto?' **Peter seguía con shock. James y Sirius se miraron confundidos.**

'claro, este año vi una tienda en el callejón Diagon.' **Ted seguía revisando el celular de Lorcan.**

'Claro en el callejón Diagon.' **James los interrumpió.** '¿Qué demonios fue eso?' **Ted le mostro el aparato. James arrugo la frente al no reconocer esa cosa.** '¿y eso qué?'

'¡oh claro!' **Dijo Ted divertido mirando el celular.** 'Ustedes no lo conocen…' **Dijo devolviéndose el celular a Lorcan que lo guardo de inmediato.**

'oh gracias por la información ¿Qué era eso Ted?' **James insistió. Ted se levanto y trono la boca tratando de no dar mucha información.**

'Bueno es un aparato que usamos para comunicarnos, entre otras cosas…'

'¿un teléfono?' **Peter le pregunto indiferente.**

'ahh ¿entonces si los conocen?' **Ted sonrió alzando las cejas, sorprendido.** 'Bueno si, es un teléfono. Pero más avanzado.'

'¿nos está hablando como ancianos?' **Sirius dijo sumamente ofendido. James asintió también ofendido. Ted rio.**

'Pues… es que ustedes son algo… viejos.' **Los tres merodeadores se tocaron el pecho e hicieron un sonido ahogado al mismo tiempo.**

'¿viejos?' **Sirius repudio la palabra. Y miro a James que tenía la misma cara de asco.**

'no, no Canuto, no somos viejos solo míranos… somos… somos… jóvenes y…'

'guapos.' **James asintió. Ted cruzo los brazos divertido.**

'y completamente actualizados.' **Peter completo la información.**

'Gracias Peter.' **Se levantaron los otros dos completamente recuperados.**

'¿tienen idea de lo que es una laptop?' **Ted pregunto sonriente y solo para echar más sal a la herida.**

'No.' **Dijeron los merodeadores volviendo a sentarse en grupo. Ted rio aplaudiendo.**

'ohh… no se imaginan a los drones.' **Dijo Ted como queriendo asustarlos. Los chicos lo miraron y Sirius harto bufo.**

'Por favor de seguro es otra de tus mentiras.' **Sirius dijo mirándolo con altivez.** 'como los zombies ¿recuerdas James?' **Ted asintió y saco su celular con la funda de una piña con lentes.** '¿Qué ahora usan un coctel para hablar?' **Sirius se acerco y miro a la piña que traía Ted en las manos.**

' _¡Hola Teddy! ¿Qué quieres hacer?'_ **La voz formal de una mujer salió de aquella piña. Sirius se hizo para atrás sin entenderlo.**

'James…' **Peter se abrazo al chico de lentes.** 'Las piñas no hablan, ni siquiera en el mundo mágico…' **James asintió maravillado.**

'¿Qué hay SIRI?' **Dijo Ted mirando divertido a los merodeadores. Sobre todo a Sirius que arrugaba la frente confundido, "Siri" así le solian llamar las chicas que querían acostarse con él.** 'solo quiero que saludes a mis amigos.'

' _Hola amigos…'_ **le acerco el celular a Sirius que se alejo de él.**

'¡aleja esa cosa de mi!' **Sirius le dijo solamente porque se trataba de Ted, después le pediría su celular a Lorcan solo para mirarlo de cerca.**

'no seas miedoso… ¿escuchaste eso SIRI?' **Ted se acerco el teléfono.** 'A Sirius le das miedo…'

' _Lo lamento Sirius.'_

'¡WOAH!' **James se acerco maravillado.** 'es mi turno de hablarle.' **Ted titubeo pero James se veía tan maravillado que le acerco al celular.** 'Mi nombre es James, James Potter…' **Ted miro su celular solo esperaba que no abriera una búsqueda con el nombre del chico, sino todo se vendría abajo…** 'Hola SIRI.'

' _Mucho gusto James, James Potter.'_ **James miro a Sirius y el chico de ojos grises asintió animado.**

'Okay es mi turno…' **Sirius dijo acercándose.**

'Creí que todo era una mentira…' **Ted lo miro alzando una ceja y sonriéndole triunfante.**

'Cierra la boca. ¿Por qué crees que lo hago? Quiero comprobar que no sea una mentira o la artimaña que hay detrás…'

'como digas…' **Ted le acerco el celular. Sirius sonrió.**

'SIRI, ¿eres linda?' **Miro a James que rio de inmediato.**

' _No entiendo tu pregunta.'_ **Ted rio. Sirius arrugo la frente, decepcionado.**

'aun no le ponen un cuerpo.' **Dijo Ted haciendo girar el celular en sus manos.** 'SIRI, necesito que busques en el explorador mágico, cuidados para un licántropo herido.'

' _Buscando en el explorador mágico, cuidados para Licántropo herido… aquí están los resultados de cuidados para un Licántropo herido. Se identifico una de tus paginas favoritas en la búsqueda ¿te gustaría que la lea?'_

'Por favor.' **Dijo Ted sonriendo, su lado perezoso adoraba a SIRI.**

'Necesitamos uno de esos para astronomía…' **James le dijo a Sirius que asintió.**

' _Los licántropos son seres peligrosos, pero ya sea que seas uno de ellos como tu humilde blogger y necesites ayuda después de una terrible luna llena aquí te dejo algunos tips para hacer amena tu recuperación; no olvides descansar y claro tener una maratón de películas repleta de dulces… Dale click ahí abajo, los amo mis lunitas.'_

'¿Lunitas?' **Peter dijo asqueado. Pero un suspiro soñador de Ted lo interrumpió.**

'si que entiende la vida.' **Dijo Ted besando la pantalla del celular. Peter se acerco curioso mientras que Lorcan negó presintiendo algo malo.**

'espera… ¿SIRI es un licántropo?' **Sirius le pregunto señalando el celular.**

'por supuesto que no, SIRI solamente está leyendo la información de Selina; ella es la mujer lobo… es tan sexy.' **Dijo el metamorfomago alucinando, mostrándoles la foto de la blogger mágica; una rubia de rizos largos con unos labios rojos y maquillaje en el rostro, pero no el suficiente para cubrir esas cicatrices que al parecer mostraba con orgullo.**

'¿la conoces?' **James dijo mirando a la chica, mientras que Peter levantaba el pulgar a Ted dándole la razón, la chica era sexy.**

'Me gustaría.' **Dijo Ted mirando a la chica una vez mas.** 'solo la sigo en todas su redes y me suscribí a su blog hace cuatro meses…'

'¿redes?' **James le pregunto. Ted lo miro y se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo explicar tantos términos.**

'Solo… digamos que leo todas sus historias, su experiencia siendo mujer lobo y todo eso…'

'solo tú…' **Sirius corroboro.**

'oh no, Selina es la licántropo con más seguidores en todo el mundo… ella es rusa.' **Sirius abrió los ojos y sonrió.**

'espera, a ella no le molesta que todos sepan que es...' **Peter dijo sin creerlo. Ted negó.**

'¿ves?' **Sirius manoteo el brazo de James.** 'Algo así… se los dije ¡existe!'

'ahora solo tenemos que ir a Rusia.' **Dijo el chico de lentes mirando una vez más a la chica. Ted miro a ambos chicos que sonreían.**

'¿de qué hablan?' **Se metió a la plática, guardando su celular.**

'Le están tratando de buscar una novia a Remus…' **Dijo Peter inconsciente de con quien hablaba. Ted abrió los ojos y negó caminando a ellos.**

'y ella es perfecta. Es linda, joven, licántropo y quita eso, es sexy…' **Dijo Sirius.** '¡necesita alguien que le muestre que no es una historia triste! Ella publica sus anécdotas y te aseguro que no tiene amigos animagos. Imagina lo que puede hacer Remus.'

'Canuto aun esta aquí Ravee…' **James lo detuvo entre risas mirando a Lorcan que solo tallaba sus manos nervioso.**

'No te preocupes, al parecer nuestro secreto no es más un secreto… luego te cuento.' **James alzo una ceja y miro a Ted que solo levanto las manos mostrando inocencia.** 'pero volviendo con Remus; solo imagínate lo que puede hacer con alguien así…' **El chico de ojos grises miro y con un suspiro soñador miro a Remus.** 'necesitamos despertarlo…' **Corrió a la cama y se aventó con una sonrisa en ella.** '¡Oye despierta! Encontré a tu chica perfecta y tiene un gran trasero, vamos…' **Dijo zarandeándolo suavemente. James rio divertido.** '¡despierta antes de que se vaya! ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos Ted?'

'no… esto no funciona así...' **Dijo confundido de todo.** 'ella siempre está ahí…' **Sirius sonrió y volvió con Remus.**

'Tenemos tiempo para arreglarte…' **Dijo ambicioso.**

'Peter encuentra algo útil aquí, Sirius y yo lo meteremos a la tina.' **James dijo con autoridad. Sirius le sonrió al licántropo que dormía tranquilo.**

'¡Woah!' **Ted los detuvo. Peter ya tenía un cepillo en la mano.** '¿Qué hacen?' **Dijo consternado. Los tres merodeadores se miraron entre si. fue James quien hablo.**

'Ehmm… llevaremos a Lunático a Rusia.' **Ted se quedo boquiabierto. Lorcan rio divertido.**

'¿Qué?' **Ted sacudió su cabeza.** 'No pueden solo… tomarlo y llevárselo…' **James miro a Sirius sin entender el punto de Ted.**

'¿Por qué no?' **Dijo James, el como hijo consentido conseguía la mayoría de las veces (siempre) lo que quería.** 'no hay nada que nos lo impida…' **Ted se golpeo la frente.**

'¡En primer lugar esta inconsciente!' **señalo a su padre. Los chicos miraron a Remus que tenía un hilo de baba por la posición en la que estaba.**

'Admitámoslo no es la primera vez que le hacemos esto…' **Sirius dijo recordándoles que no había razón para parar. Ted negó.**

'Y en segundo lugar, él no quiere una novia.' **Dijo quitando las manos de James de su padre y tapándolo de nuevo, claro con cariño y sumo cuidado.** 'él está bien…' **Dijo mirando a su padre.**

'¿Perdón?' **Sirius bufo molesto.** '¿y qué te hace pensar eso?' **Dijo el chico mirando al metamorfomago.**

'solo lo sé.' **Ted dijo firme.**

'solo lo sabes…' **Sirius agito sus manos molesto.**

'Canuto…'

'No, ya me harte que hable como si lo conociera.' **Dijo señalando a Ted.**

'yo lo conozco.' **Peter miro a Ted atento a lo que diría el chico. Algo podría decir el chico de Hufflepuff que comprobara su teoría.**

'¿enserio? ¿Por qué no me dices cuando lo mordieron? ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Por qué? ¡Apuesto a que no sabes nada! ¡Porque no lo conoces!' **Ted lo miro serio y firme contesto.**

'A los cuatro años. Fenrir Greyback. Y fue en venganza por lo que ab—su padre dijo contra los hombres lobos.' **Peter miro a Sirius que apretaba los puños, sabía que estaba molesto por las respuestas correctas que había dado Ted.**

'¿Cómo sabes eso?' **James le dijo serio. Ted resoplo.**

'Ya les dije que él es importante para mí.' **Dijo firme y mirando a Remus. En eso de nuevo el aullido de lobo sonó rompiendo la tensión, Peter saltó asustado pero miro a Lorcan apagarlo rápido de su celular.**

'Ehm…' **Lorcan alzo la mano tímido. Ted suspiro y le dio la palabra.** 'el señor Lupin...'

'¿Qué sucede con Remus?' **Sirius se volteo al gemelo que se sintió algo intimidado.**

'comida.' **Dijo sin más. Sirius asintió y trono la boca girándose con Ted.**

'Anda, después de todo es importante para ti ¿no?' **Le dijo con una voz seria y sin intención de moverse de lugar ni de idea. Ted rodo los ojos con fastidio y camino al a puerta.**

'Vamos Scamander…' **Le dijo al Ravenclaw que lo siguió.**

'¿Por qué te lo llevas a él? ¿Qué no puedes hacerlo solo? Eso es lo que quieres hacer ¿no? quieres solucionarlo todo solo…'

'cierra la boca, no creas que no sé que lo quieres para sacarle información.' **Ted saco a Lorcan de la habitación.** 'y tengo suficientes problemas como para meterme en uno con su hermano ¿cierto James?' **James trono la boca y apoyo a su amigo.**

'Con él no.' **Le murmuro James a Sirius. Que solo negó y le dio la espalda para volver con Remus.**

'No le pases tu coraje…' **Ted se volvió a meter.** 'si tengo que admitir que soy un idiota está bien pero… no lo empeores.' **Dijo mirando a Remus con urgencia.**

'Ve por la comida Ted.' **James lo apresuro. Pero Ted miro triste a su padre.** 'No le va a pasar nada, para eso estamos aquí. Así que déjate de tonterías y solo trae la comida…' **admitía que Ted hubiera ganado la partida pero él tenía que estar de lado de su mejor amigo. Odiaba verlo así y sobretodo que alguien lo hiciera sentir así. Agradecía que Ted se preocupara de Remus pero eso no tenía nada que ver con Sirius.** 'Oye… tranquilo.' **Le dijo palmeando el hombro de su mejor amigo.** 'Remus lo va a percibir y todo eso…' **Sirius exhalo fuerte por la nariz.** 'además Canuto, si él esta despierto llegaremos mucho mas fácil a Rusia…' **Sirius lo miro de reojo.** '¿Recuerdas lo que nos paso cuando lo llevamos dormido a Hogsmade?' **Sirius rio negando.**

'es que Peter tenía salsa en las manos…' **Sirius dijo señalando a Peter que se encogió entre hombros.**

'igual no fue divertido, me congele y nos golpeo muy fuerte…' **Dijo señalando a Remus con la cabeza. Sirius asintió.** '¿verdad peludito problema?' **Le hablo como si fuera un bebe.** 'Despierta ¿quieres? Sirius empieza a extrañarte…' **Rio cuando Sirius le lanzo una almohada.** 'tienes que explicarnos qué demonios sucede con Ted y lo más importante…' **miro de reojo a Sirius que solo bufo.** '…hay una linda chica lobo en Rusia. Tienes que contarnos que se siente eso…'

'no lo había pensado de esa manera.' **Sirius sonrió malicioso.** 'sexo con un licántropo…' **James soltó una carcajada.**

'eso se escucho terriblemente mal…' **James dijo entre risas señalando a Remus. Sirius abrió los ojos y negó. Peter rio.**

'¡no! ustedes saben a qué me refería… ¡Basta Peter!' **Pero el también reía divertido.** 'me refería a la chica par de idiotas…' **Les lanzo una almohada.**

'nunca escuche un "una".' **James le dio la razón a Peter que se acerco a la cama.**

'¡Te atrapo!' **James le dijo a Sirius que solo se encimo para pelear amistosamente con su mejor amigo.** 'cuidado con Remus…' **James le dijo tratando de salvarse.** 'Sirius lo vamos a…' **Se echo a reír.** 'No es mi culpa que estés loco por él… ahora entiendo a tu madre sabia que eras raro desde que…' **Sirius le quito los lentes mientras le daba manotazos en la cara.** 'Maldito hijo de…' **James no podía controlar las risas.** '¡Ya despierta, Lunático!' **Lo dijo en una voz demasiado chillona, lo suficiente como para detener a Sirius, que rápido miró a Peter con los ojos bien abiertos, volvió a mirar a James. Los tres soltaron la carcajada al mismo tiempo.**

'¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una lechuza apareando?' **Sirius dijo acostándose sobre James siguiendo con la carcajada, el chico de lentes palmeo la espalda de su amigo mientras también reía, Peter los acompaño hincado de la risa. James miro a Remus, esperando que percibiera todo esto.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Luces de neón. Sus oídos se sentían a presión y el olor era entre perfume barato, tabaco y frituras.**

' _¿Dónde te metiste?'_

 **Era James… desaliñado pero con una sonrisa en el rostro y el olor a Alcohol que lo sobrepasaba.**

' _Remus… tienes que bailar esta canción conmeehgo… vamosh… vamosh… ¡CANUTO! ENCONTRE A LUNÁTICO!'_

' _¡ahí estash! Encontré una chica perfeeecta para teh, dice que le gustan las emocionesh fuertesh, se metió con un vampiro hace un mes así que está desheosa de tenerteh…'_

' _chicoshh… oh ahí estas Rem! Sirius encontró una chica que quiere acostarse con un hombre lobo…'_

' _es lo que acabo de decir Colagusano…'_

 **No había otra cosa mas graciosa y estúpida que sus risas ebrias.**

' _¡Oh vamos! Lunático solo imagina que es Meadows… pero mucho mejor.'_

 **Y la voz de Sirius se corto por la entrada de una canción… todos abrieron los ojos y él sentía una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.**

' _¡tú canshión!'_

 **El anuncio de Peter era lo único que faltaba para hacerlo oficial. De un momento los cuatro estaban "bailando" al son de una canción muggle.**

' _¡I WILL SURVIVE!'_

 **Cantaron… gritaron en un tono en el que parecían lechuzas desplumadas.**

' _¡…I JUST TO SPEND SOME MANY NIGHTS JUST FEELING SORRY FOR MYSELF, I USED TO CRY… ¡BUT NOW I HOLD MY HEAD UP HIGH! AND YOU SEE ME…_ _¡SOMEBODY NEW!'_

 **Era increíble como siempre se dejaría llevar por ese cuatro ojos que parecía estarlo tomando de la mano para darle vueltas. Porque ahora todo daba vueltas y solo podía escuchar la risa de Peter y un grito de libertad de James. De repente se detuvo, Sirius estaba frente a él con una botella en la mano y una sonrisa juguetona.**

' _Abre grande… es la canción, no puedesh negarte.'_

 **Y de un momento a otro todo se hizo borroso y él se sentía volar. Solo veía a sus amigos, James lo tomo de nuevo de la mano.**

' _Y despuésh del trago… ¡a volar!'_

 **Sirius lanzo la botella y lo tomo del otro brazo, James ya tenía a Peter, que cerró el circulo con Sirius y de ahí todo se volvieron luces, colores de neón, carcajadas y vueltas… vueltas, vueltas y mas vueltas… estaban siendo mojados por algo o alguien.**

' _¡vaya forma de desperdiciar el alcohol!'_

 **La gente comenzó a cantar el coro de esa canción y Remus jamás se había sentido tan vivo como en aquel momento. Todo era borroso, todo excepto sus caras, Peter gritando de emoción, Sirius mirando al techo, James riendo y él mirándolos a ellos; girando, tomados con fuerza como si estuvieran pegados y no hubiera fuerza que los separara. Sabía que estaba sonriendo.**

' _¡Mas rápido!'_

 **Que hubiera sido de él si Dumbledore no hubiera convencido a sus padres… que hubiera sido de él si nunca se hubieran enterado de su secreto. No sería nada sin ellos. Sería un alma desdichada, no un chico que había tenido un sinfín de aventuras junto a un trío de personas maravillosas…**

 **La canción acabo al igual que su ruleta… se miraron los unos a los otros, porque no necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que sentían.**

' _Feliz cumpleaños Lunático…'_

 **James le dijo. En cuanto terminó Peter se agacho y vomito. Sirius rio divertido palmeando la espalda del chico rata.**

' _¡Peter paga la siguiente ronda!'_

 **James se subió (tambaleando) a una silla y grito señalando al chico rata que seguía vomitando mientras escuchaba a todos gritar y aplaudir.**

' _es broma Lunático… yo pago. ¡Ahora Canuto! Tráele esa chica a mi peludito…'_

 **Y si James era tosco sin tener una gota de alcohol en el sistema, ebrio era como un orangután. Los miro una vez mas; Peter sonreía limpiándose la boca, Sirius le guiño y señalo a la chica que estaba del otro lado ya sonriéndoles. James lo sacudió y lo abrazo con un brazo.**

' _Lo sé Lunático… somos los mejores.'_

 **OOoOO**

'¡…es que ellos no entienden! Creen que exagero; está molesto porque trate mal a su amiguito pero no ve que su amiguito solo me está haciendo la vida imposible… ¡como se atreve a decir que no lo conozco!' **Lorcan miraba alucinado a Ted, que cambiaba de color de cabello cambiaba de forma y como le salían unas pequitas multicolor en su piel.** '¡Yo no lo conozco! ¿puedes creerlo? ¡no lo conozco! Por supuesto que lo conozco… ¡él es mi padre! ¡Lo conozco! He estado esperando toda mi vida… ¡lo he soñado Scamander! No me van a quitar ese gusto, no esta oportunidad ¿sabes cuantas posibilidades tengo de que esto se repita?' **Miro con el cabello azul pálido al chico de Ravenclaw que negó queriendo tocar ese cabello.** '¡Ninguna!' **negó con ambos brazos.** 'solo tengo esta oportunidad para salvarlo…' **Lorcan abrió los ojos y lo siguió negando.**

'T-T-Ted…' **Dijo el chico algo agitado.** 'no cr-creo que sea buena idea…' **Ted lo miro de reojo, el Ravenclaw parecía quebrarse por alcanzarlo, disminuyo la velocidad de sus pasos.** '¿Qué tal si algo sale mal?'

'¿Qué puede salir mal? solo quiero que se quede en casa en vez de que salga a pelear…' **Dijo Ted metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos. Miraba al frente convenciéndose que no tenía nada de malo.** '…él tenía que quedarse en casa. Él y mamá… ¡ellos tenían que haberme cuidado! no lo entiendo Scamander…' **Dijo el chico aclarando su cabello al instante. Lorcan miro atento.** '¿Qué no me querían?' **Miro al chico de Ravenclaw a los ojos.** '¿no era suficiente importante? Digo… ¿nunca pensaron que los necesitaría? ¿Qué podían morir ahí?' **Sus ojos se nublaron y Lorcan lo miro expectante, su cabello se torno a su color original así como el tono de su piel. Lorcan abrió los ojos, era como Remus… solo que sano y con el cabello más claro.** 'Ahyy no…' **Dijo el chico mirando sus manos, cerro sus ojos y se concentro; ese cabello mas castaño y la piel pálida se hizo presente de nuevo.** 'problemas técnicos…' **Dijo entre risas pero con una tristeza en la mirada. Lorcan lo comprendió y le sonrió.** '¿Puedo abrazarte?' **El chico de Ravenclaw negó tomando distancia. Ted asintió dando un largo suspiro.** 'Lo siento… sé que es raro… es solo que en terapia me hacían abrazar a mucha gente… es para estabilizar mis…' **Se señalo completo pero especificando el cabello.** 'emociones. Te gustaría bastante… pero entiendo que creas que es raro, honestamente hasta yo a veces todavía creo que es raro…'

'n-n-no es por eso…' **Dijo el rubio cabizbajo. Ted se sintió mal por el chico, ya se había enterado de lo que Dominique le había hecho, seguro no quería que se le acercaran porque todavía seguía algo asustado. Cuando Dewey se lo contó creyó que estaba exagerando pero ahora que veía las marcas en su piel solo lamentaba no ser Bill para darle una buena reprimenda a la pelirroja.**

'Olvídalo.' **se agacho para estar a su estatura y le sonrió.** 'Solo fue un momento de debilidad.' **Le dijo despreocupado.** '¿Tú como estas? Con todo este caos ni siquiera te pregunte si habías descansado…' **Rio despeinándose el cabello. Lorcan sonrió al ver desaparecer las pequitas multicolores. Solo asintió.** 'pues entonces vayamos a las cocinas, necesitamos alimentar a un hombre lobo ¿cierto?' **Lorcan hizo un sonido de emoción, Ted rio, cualquier otro hubiera estremecido por ese comentario pero Lorcan sonreía como si fuera Navidad. Comenzaba a darle la razón a su abuela Andy; las personas con las que convivía estaban dementes.** 'genial… Oye, solo quería—bueno es que, tú eres el único que realmente me ha apoyado en todo esto…' **Lorcan lo miro curioso.** 'mira, es que ayer—cuando te estábamos buscando por el fin de la tierra—nos encontramos a la Dama Gris y…'

'Helena.' **Lorcan lo corrigió, para cuando Ted lo miro el chico bajo la mirada apenando.** 'Es que… no le gusta ese apodo…' **El metamorfomago comenzaba a entender porque la fantasma le tomaba aprecio, él apenas conocía el nombre de la fantasma y eso gracias a Victoire que tuvo que hacer un ensayo de ella el año pasado para recibir puntos extras. Ahora entendía porque la heredera de Ravenclaw apreciaba a Lorcan; seguramente era el único que se percataba de su existencia.**

'No, está bien ¿a quien no le gusta que lo llamen por su nombre de pila? Además ese apodo es deprimente ¿no crees?' **Lorcan asintió.** 'Ella era muy linda, seguro podían ponerle algo mejor…'

'también es muy sabia.' **Lorcan dijo en voz bajita. Ted lo alcanzo a escuchar y asintió.**

'bueno ya que estamos hablando de nombres de pila…' **Ted miro de reojo al chico.** 'Scamander, eres muy bueno en todo esto, ya sabes lo de mi padre y Sirius… creo que no hubiera pasado de un día por mi solo…'

'seguro sí, tu nivel de sobrevivencia es alto…' **Ted rasco su cabeza preguntándose que significaba eso.**

'seh… ehmm, bueno enserio me gustaría que me ayudaras… parece que sabes lo que haces y no quiero estropearlo, es muy importante para mi... ¡pero no quiero obligarte!' **Le dejo muy claro, recordaba las palabras de la fantasma de Ravenclaw. No quería ser un aprovechado. El Ravenclaw había hecho demasiado por él y no era justo hacerlo sentir como algo usado. Además si le agradaba, con todo y esa aura extraña.** 'lo que pasa es que veo que te gusta y también para ti es una oportunidad única, seguro no será la ultima—ya sabes con bestias nocturnas—pero…'

'¿quieres que te ayude?' **Lorcan dijo con voz esperanzadora. Ted se volteo y asintió rápidamente.** '¿enserio?' **Dijo Lorcan dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.** '¿No quieres que me aleje? ¿no crees que los vaya a lastimar?' **Ted se sintió terrible al escuchar esa voz inocente. No le conocía a ningún amigo, solo había escuchado de él porque todo mundo sabía que era él la victima de las bromas mas creativas de esa generación de estudiantes. Solo por eso.** '¡a mi me gustaría Ted, me gustaría mucho!' **Era la primera vez que lo había escuchado tan animado.** 'no lo hare mal y puedes correrme cuando tú quieras…'

'no voy a correrte Scamander…' **Ted dijo sintiendo un vacio en el estomago.** 'tú me agradas… enserio me agradas.' **Al principio su voz sonó titubeante pero después se dio cuenta que no podía estar entre un si y un no. Ese chico parecía bastante perceptivo y la realidad es que la ayuda de Lorcan era ya un punto positivo a todo esto. Y enserio si le agradaba.** 'De hecho me preguntaba si podía llamarte por tu nombre de pila… se que ya te he llamado antes por tú nombre pero eso es porque soy un confianzudo…' **Rio divertido.** '¡pero solo si quieres!' **Se adelanto cuando vio que Lorcan se puso cabizbajo.** 'si tienes algún problema con eso pues entonces te sigo llamando Scamander…'

'¿Por qué quieres llamarme así? Tú… ¿quieres ser mi amigo?' **Dijo el chico tomando distancia. Ted lo miro confundido, a él le habían enseñado que los amigos eran algo genial… lo había comprobado pero Lorcan parecía estar aterrado por la idea de tener un amigo.**

'ehmmm… ¿tienes algún problema con eso?' **Lorcan trago saliva y tallo su codo nervioso.** 'Sabes que… no pasa nada, tú no podrías decepcionarme Scamander…' **Dijo Ted rápido creyendo que a lo mejor el chico tenía un problema con el compromiso. Pero Lorcan negó.** 'no llores por favor…' **Ted suplico al ver al chico con los ojos llorosos.** 'Soy terrible cuando alguien llora, no sé qué hacer y no quería hacerte sentir mal, ¿ves? Estoy hablando como un demente, tan rápido que no tengo idea de lo que estoy diciendo, lo único que quería es llamarte Lorcan porque me agradas, eres raro…' **Lorcan hizo un puchero.** '¡No! me refiero a que eres raro en un buen sentido… ¡yo soy raro también! Me agrada la gente rara… no es que tu lo seas pero me agradas…' **Lorcan lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos hablaba enserio rápido y su cabello parecía cambiar con cada oración que decía.**

'Ted… ¿puedo llamarte Ted?' **Dijo Lorcan maravillado de tantos cambios. Ted asintió.** 'tú puedes llamarme Lorcan…' **Dijo el chico tañándose los ojos.**

'genial! Sí, eso era todo lo que quería!' **Dijo el Lupin aliviado de no ver lagrimas en la escena.** 'Enserio me agradas Lorcan, solo quería romper el hielo contigo…' **Lorcan asintió incomodo.**

'Tú también me agradas… eres muy gracioso e interesante.' **Dijo mirando su cabello. Ted sonrió porque sabía que "interesante" era exclusivamente un adjetivo para sus transformaciones.** 'Pero…' **El gemelo se encogió y suspiro triste.** 'No quiero ser tu amigo… por favor…' **Era algo bizarro y seguro Lorcan era la primera persona que no deseaba un amigo, más bien que se refería a ello como si fuera algo malo…**

 _De acuerdo, la primera persona que me lo dice y no es un Slytherin…_

'de acuerdo, no seremos amigos.' **Le dijo Ted sonriendo.** 'Seremos entre un amigo y un desconocido… estamos en medio de esos dos términos. Igual es absurdo decir que solo somos amigos, lo que pasa aquí ya sabes…' **Señalo la torre de Gryffindor.** 'ni siquiera se lo he contado a mi mejor amigo ¿puedes creerlo?' **volvió a sentir un vacio por dejar fuera de todo esto a Dewey.** 'te confié algo muy importante para mí, algo que solo le confié a mi familia…' **Lorcan pensó la idea.** 'Ya lo dijo James; eres parte de la manada.' **Lorcan sonrió.** 'es por eso que tú y yo somos no podemos ser solo amigos…'

'¡HOLA TED!' **Ted salto del susto por aquel grito. Incluso su cabello cambio a un rubio pálido, se llevo una mano al pecho.**

'¡Victoire! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Casi se me sale el corazón!' **Ted le dijo molesto a la chica. Que solo sonrió falsamente.**

'Lo lamento…' **Dijo Victoire en una falsa empatía.** 'Es solo que te vi y quise saludarte, ya sabes porque somos amigos de TOOOODAAA la vida…' **abrazo su brazo y miro de reojo a Lorcan que solo miro al metamorfomago.**

'¿Estas alcoholizada?' **Victoire arrugo la frente y miro amenazante al chico de Hufflepuff.** 'ya lo dijiste tú nos conocemos de TOOOODAAA la vida…' **Ted imito a la chica a la perfección. Victoire lo golpeo del brazo, Ted rio.**

'así no hablo…' **Dijo la rubia orgullosa. Ted sonrió sonrojado, Victoire era tan inda cuando se enojaba… sus mejillas se sonrojaban de un rojo diferente.** 'discúlpame por saludarte, no volveré hacerlo mucho menos cuando estas ocupado…'

'oh aquí viene el drama.' **EL chico de Hufflepuff hizo una voz de cansancio. La rubia abrió los ojos y lo miro molesta para darle un pisotón al suelo y girarse aventando su pelo como señal de ofensa.** '¿estas enojada? ¡Oh por la Orden del Fenix! La princesa; su majestad del castillo está molesta…'

'púdrete.' **Dijo la rubia apretando los puños. Su plan era sencillo llevarse lejos a Ted de Lorcan pero ahora estaba tan enojada con él que le daba igual lo que le hiciera a ese rubio.**

 _Que lo aguante él si quiere…_

'Ven acá…' **Ted llego por atrás y la cargo haciéndola girar.** '¿estás molesta enserio?'

'¡TED BAJAME AHORA MISMO!' **Victoire le grito furiosa.** '¡Ted!'

''¿Perdón qué? Creo que me dejaste sordo…' **El chico seguía haciéndola girar. Victoire lo miro… vio su sonrisa divertida…**

 _Y su risa… y su olor… es increíble que se vea tan bien en pijama… y ese cabello despeinado…_

 **El chico la miro y le sonrió y a Victoire se le soltó un suspiro al ver esos ojos miel.**

'¿Sigues molesta?' **Le dijo el chico aun con ella en brazos. Victoire trago saliva.**

'Solo quería saludarte y tú me gritoneaste…' **Dijo aun sentida. Ted rio.** '¿Por qué te ríes? ¿te parezco un chiste?' **EL metamorfomago negó.**

'Definitivamente no…' **Dijo mirándola con cariño. La rubia parpadeo y Ted se sonrojo al ver sus ojos azules. Acerco su rostro al de la chica que no dudo en acercar el suyo también, deseando que pasara lo que soñaba desde hace meses atrás.** 'Vi…' **Dijo Ted en una voz bajita, casi tan bajita como un susurro.** 'Hola, solo quería saludarte…' **Victoire sonrió algo decepcionada.** 'ya sabes… sin dejarte con sordera…' **Rio.** 'Adoro esa bufanda, es mi color favorito…'

'que no se te cruce por la cabeza que la uso por eso…' **La chica dijo en una voz de seguridad. Ted rio.** 'Bájame antes de que llegue un maestro…'

'soy premio anual…' **Dijo el chico todavía cerca de ella. Victoire de pronto puso su mano en su cabello.**

'y seguro te sientes el rey por eso…' **Dijo la rubia reprimiéndose por dentro porque sabía que no iba a llegar a nada con esa negatividad. Pero Ted solo rió nuevamente.** 'Deja de sonreír…' **Dijo Victoire con algo de sufrimiento.**

'¿Por qué? ¿La princesa ya lo hizo ley?' **Victoire estaba entre plantarle un tremendo beso o golpearle la cara.**

'Vuélveme a decir princesa y te prometo que…'

'¿Qué?' **Dijo Ted retándola. Victoire arrugo la frente y trago saliva.**

 _Esto se está saliendo de mis manos… Tranquila Victoire solo… debería de besarlo aquí y ahora, frente a Lorcan… si tal vez así se rinda con su estúpida idea de perseguirlo._

'vas a desear no haberte levantado esta mañana…' **no podía decir nada mas.**

'si ya lo deseo.' **Dijo el chico recordando sus problemas. Suspiro y bajo a la chica.**

'¿Qué sucede?' **Victoire se refería a su momento, de un momento a otro se sintió estafada.**

'cosas…' **odiaba no poder decirle mas, pero era mejor no involucrar a MAS gente. Además no quería inundarla con sus problemas.**

'¿Qué cosas?' **Victoire insistió, para mirarlo y notar su pálida cabellera.** 'Ted…' **Dijo tocando su cabello. El chico algo apenado se hizo para atrás.**

'No es nada Vi, solo tareas y cosas…' **Dijo sonriendo. Pero la rubia sabía que había algo que Ted no le estaba diciendo.** '¿vas a ir a Hogsmade?' **trato de cambiar el tema para que no hubieran más preguntas, Victoire asintió pero lo seguía con esa mirada, esa mirada que para Ted era la mayor perdición porque sabía que si la seguía mirando por más tiempo terminaría por decirle todo.** 'Bueno diviértete…' **Dijo despidiéndose de lejos.**

'Teddy…' **La chica lo siguió. Y Ted negó.** '¡Oye Ted!'

'Tengo que irme Victoire, tráeme algo de allá ¿sí?' **Dijo Ted raído acercándose a Lorcan.** 'Vámonos Lorcan…' **Victoire se detuvo de un momento a otro para mirar al gemelo que rápido lo siguió.**

'¿te vas a ir con él?' **seguía tras de ellos.** '¿Por qué? Dijiste que tenías cosas que hacer ¿Para que necesitas su compañía?' **Le murmuro ruidosamente mientras miraba de reojo a Lorcan que solo les trataba de seguir el paso.**

'No empieces Victoire, es solo mi amigo.' **Lorcan se detuvo y arrugo la frente triste.** '¡No! ¡No!' **Victoire miro a Ted que se regreso y desesperadamente negaba.** 'me equivoque, no somos amigos. No somos amigos para nada… no llores, por favor… somos más que amigos ¿recuerdas?' **Victoire abrió la boca sorprendida.**

'asdfh…asdfh… ¿Qué?' **Dijo la rubia en un grito de impresión. Ted se volteo con ella sin entender porque estaba así.** '¿más que amigos?' **vomito las palabras con confusión. Ted miro a Lorcan y luego a Victoire.**

 _Estúpido Sirius…_

'¡No! él y yo solo somos…' **Miro a Lorcan, parecía que estaba a mitad de dos bombas a punto de explotar, Lorcan con su llanto y Victoire con su furia.**

 _Oh demonios piensa Ted… si digo que es mi amigo él se va a poner a llorar y no quiero que llore, necesitamos llevarle comida a papá, además puede que se aleje y de verdad que no tengo idea de cómo solucionar esto. Lo necesito… pero Victoire… ¡es que! ¡Ajdslkfslkgfh! Como pudo creer que yo… ¡asjfldkg!_

'somos algo.' **dijo con angustia el metamorfomago.** '¡Pero no eso!' **Dijo rápido a Victoire pero la chica ya se había dado la vuelta y daba pisotones hacia los carruajes para que la llevaran lejos de Ted.** '¡Vi!' **Ted le grito pero la chica no volteo.** '¡Demonios Victoire!'

'Lo siento…' **Lorcan dijo con dolor. Ted se volteo algo nervioso, no sabría que decirle si ya se había enterado de las tontas ideas de la rubia de Ravenclaw.** 'soy yo… siempre soy yo.' **Dijo apenado.** 'Lo lamento Ted.'

'¡no! no eres tú! Ella está confundida…' **Lorcan negaba completamente seguro que él era el problema, a este punto de su vida eso no sería novedad.**

'gracias por intentarlo…' **Dijo el chico caminando en sentido contrario a las cocinas.**

'Espera no ¿A dónde vas?' **Ted lo siguió completamente superado por esta situación.**

'está bien, lo entiendo… te ahorro el discurso…' **Dijo el chico de Ravenclaw cabizbajo. Ted sacudió su cabeza sin entender.** 'No quieres que te ayude mas…'

'¿Qué? ¡Lorcan no! ¡me refiero a que sí! ¿Por qué demonios no querría que me ayudaras?' **Ted dijo exhalando fuerte.** 'Escucha lo de Victoire y yo es… no sé, nosotros somos así. Pero en ningún momento eso significa que no quiera tu ayuda… por favor Lorcan…' **EL metamorfomago dijo cansado. Lorcan se volvió a sentir mal y asintió disculpándose nuevamente.** 'Oye tranquilo. Me pasa todos los días… o me esta pasando todos los días…' **Rio mirando al gemelo.** 'Pero descubrí cómo solucionarlo… ¡vamos por comida!' **Dijo Ted con una sonrisota.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Manos entrelazadas como si fuera verdaderamente una historia de amor. Una de ella y la otra de él. Una pecosa y la otra blanca como el mármol. Ella recostada en su pecho mirando esas manos que guerreaban incluso cuando ellos ya estaban vencidos. Parecía algo de rutina, algo de ellos.**

'¿Qué piensas?' **Dijo ella en un tono muy neutral. Y es que él jamás se había quedado tanto tiempo y mucho menos callado.**

'trato de no hacerlo…' **Dijo el chico rubio con su otra mano debajo de su cabeza como almohadilla, la pelirroja lo miro de reojo y sonrió ligeramente.**

'¿Te gusto?' **le daba igual si le decía que no, solamente quería seguir escuchando su voz.**

'No.' **Dijo el chico con frialdad. La chica trago saliva y se acurruco mas en él. Como si hubiera sido un "sí". Sus manos aun guerreaban por mantener el equilibrio.** 'lo lamento pero no conseguirá ningún cumplido de mi…' **el chico miro el techo.**

'a mí tampoco me gustas…' **Dijo la chica con honestidad.**

'genial, hace esto mas sencillo.' **Dijo el chico apretando su mano. ¿Para que complicarlo? si de por si ellos ya eran complicados.** 'tal vez si no fueras tan…' **La chica asintió entendiendo.**

'Lo sé, yo pienso lo mismo…' **Dijo apretando también su mano.** 'hasta creo que sería tu amiga.' **El chico no dijo nada. La chica mordió su labio, sabía porque había escogido a Lysander; aparte de lo atractivo y difícil de conseguir; sabia que había algo entre ellos, ahora que miraba hacia atrás había estado desde que eran pequeños. Una tipo de deuda entre los dos, una deuda que sabía que existía sin embargo no tenía idea de que se trataba… solamente sabía que estaba ahí. Atrayéndolos tal vez solo para eso; para pagarla. Y aunque Lysander fuera uno de los mejores de su clase, Dominique era igual o mas de perceptiva a él y lo sabía; sabía que él la odiaba.** '¿algún día vas a decirme porque me odias?'

'no lo sé…' **Dijo el chico con tristeza.** 'me gustaría decirlo enserio…' **La pelirroja levanto su cabeza para mirarlo.** 'no eres a la única que odio.' **Dijo mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos azules frio.** 'pero no es tan sencillo… la última vez que le dije a alguien lo que sentía paso algo horrible.' **Dijo cortando la mirada.**

'¿le dijiste "te odio"?' **Dominique le pregunto directamente y Lysander asintió mirando todavía el techo de aquel lugar en Hogsmade donde se habían metido.** 'genial…' **Dijo la chica volviendo acurrucarse.** 'Apuesto a que se sintió bien, ya sabes… decir lo que pensabas.'

'como si no lo supieras…' **Lysander dejo que su cabeza se apoyara en aquel sofá para poder acariciar el cabello de la chica.** 'pero si, se sintió bien. Se lo merecía.'

'si, se siente bien, pero…' **Dijo la chica mirando ambas manos aun en su pelea.** 'creo que ya olvide porque era especial… creo que es por eso que a veces digo cosas hirientes. Olvide que tan malo es decir la verdad…'

'bueno; cada vez que vengo a Hogsmade recuerdo porque tengo que mantener mi boca cerrada…'

'lo de hace rato comprobó tu punto…' **Dijo la pelirroja y el chico rio. Dominique se sintió tan extraña, ella no lo hacía reír nunca.**

'es que tú siempre me has desesperado…' **La chica también rio.**

'¿eso me hace especial?'

'no lo llamaría así.' **Dijo el chico en un tono más serio.**

'Y dime… ¿se lo dijiste a Lorcan?' **La chica fue directa. Pero Lysander la miro sin entender.** '¿Le dijiste que lo odiabas?'

'Yo no lo odio.' **Dijo Lysander de inmediato.** 'Es mi hermano…'

'¿eso qué?'

'¿Tú odias a tus hermanos?' **le pregunto el rubio.** 'Olvídalo, no me interesa…' **Podía esperar cualquier cosa de sus labios.**

'no hablamos de mi…'

'ni tampoco de mi.'

'hablamos de Lorcan.'

'no, no se habla de Lorcan.' **Sentencio el chico.**

'¿Por qué?'

'Porque él no está aquí, punto.'

'¿se lo dirías de frente?' **Lysander suspiro con fastidio.** 'no estamos hablando de él… estamos hablando de ti.'

'no hay nada que decir, porque no lo odio.' **Dominique asintió acariciando el hombro desnudo del chico. Mientras las manos seguían forcejando. La chica beso ese hombro y él chico beso ese cabello rojo.**

'estoy segura que esa persona a la que le dijiste te odio, tiene que ver algo con tu hermano…'

'deja eso ya.' **La mano entrelazada del chico se soltó. Pero la pelirroja volvió a entrelazarla con él como diciendo que no quería que esto terminara.** 'a ti no te afecta en nada…' **La chica lo miro y negó, para después acercarse a él y besarlo en los labios.**

'seguro es la razón por la que me odias…' **Dijo la chica sobre sus labios.** 'Apuesto a que estás haciendo todo esto para darme una lección…' **Lysander exhalo fuerte y sin decir nada mas la tomo con fuerza y la beso con intensidad, la chica también se aferro a él…**

 _Tal vez Alice tenga razón… No se sabe cuando quiere besarte y cuando quiere matarte… pero da igual, no es como si me aterre mucho la muerte._

 **Ambas manos se separaron.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Parecía un restaurante… el olor a queso derretido había hecho salir un sonido extraño de su estomago y había un par de velas en la mesa, que estaba adornada de un mantel rojo. Había solo una silla frente a él, con una servilleta blanca. Afuera había un cielo estrellado sin nubes y de un color marino intenso…**

 **Se sentía raro… como un cosquilleo dentro de él… debajo de la piel y en el estomago.**

' _¿Deseas ordenar algo de beber mientras esperas?'_ **Una mesera dijo con algo de pena en los ojos. Tomó el largo menú para mirarlo…** '…muy bien, agua.' **No parecía saber disimular para nada; él era un maestro en eso así que era sencillo identificar la lastima con la que los demás le hablaban.**

 **Miro su muñeca… 10:30 pm. Ahora que veía las velas podía notar que había muchas manchas de cera en la mesa, lo que significaba que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando.**

' _Su agua…'_ **La mesera volvió con un vaso de agua grande.**

' _Remus…'_ **Ese cosquilleo aumento de una forma cálida. Una chica rubia con el cabello rizado y con unos enormes ojos azules se asomo. De pronto él se levanto y a tropezones retiro la silla esperando que ella se sentara. La chica sonrió con cierta distancia pero acepto sentarse, llevaba un vestido rojo que parecía brillar mucho mas en los ojos de él.** _'Remus lo siento, se que nos veríamos a las 7:00 pero algo paso…'_

' _¿desea ordenar algo de beber?'_ **Al parecer su bella acompañante también noto la molestia de la mesera que los atendía esa noche.** _'y le sugiero que escoja algo para comer ahora, la cocina está por cerrar.'_ **La rubia hizo una cara de molestia.**

' _Nada gracias.'_ **Algo lo asusto por dentro cuando la chica dijo esa frase. La mesera la miro boquiabierta para después mirarlo a él; de nuevo con esa mirada de lastima para después partir de esa mesa.** __ _'ehmmm…'_ **Adoraba que hiciera eso con los hombros… era como si se estuviera preparando para algo.**

 **Al parecer él dijo algo porque la chica se quedo helada al mirarlo.**

' _Remus…'_ **Esos ojos… tan azules.** _'tenemos que hablar… hablar de esto.'_ **De nuevo, no entendía porque no podía escucharse, seguramente estaba haciéndolo todo mal porque Dorcas solo deprimía mas su rostro cada vez que lo escuchaba.** _'No Remus… no me digas eso. No quiero que hables… tengo algo que decirte.'_ **Dijo algo desesperada. Algo en él se apago poco a poco, ya conocía este sentimiento, ya lo conocía con ella.** _'Remus... sabes que te quiero...'_ **Era como una gota de agua para un hombre sediento, agobiante pero era mejor que nada.** _'y yo creí que podíamos ser como antes, pero…'_ **La chica bajo la mirada y el miro como su mano se acerco a la de ella.** _'¡No digas eso! Sabes que no me importa...'_ **Dijo y lo volvió a mirar… y él sabía que estaba comenzando a pretender.** _'Adoro lo que eres… bueno… yo… no me asusta mas.'_ **Mentira. Lo veía en los ojos y aunque le seguía doliendo como el primer día, él la amaba y seguía convencido que podían arreglarlo con el tiempo, si ella quería.** _'pero… aceptémoslo Remus. Esto no es amor. Esto es… no sé; rutina, es miedo a lo nuevo, es… obsesión. Fuiste el amor de mi vida; te lo prometo. Pero con todo esto pasando… yo busco tranquilidad y…'_ **Lo volteo a ver y él no necesito mas palabras, sabía a "quién" se refería. Al parecer dijo algo que molesto a la rubia.** _'Ni siquiera te importa Remus… creí que ibas a luchar por mí, pero solo dices: ¿"está bien"? Eso es a lo que me refiero… ¿Sabes lo que me costó venir y decirte…'_ **Entonces la chica lo miro con los ojos como platos y con la boca entre abierta. De repente los ojos se le hicieron llorosos.** _'lo sabía…'_ **Dijo con voz entre cortada. Y el de pronto se sintió como una terrible persona, un sentimiento de culpa lo abordo al verla con los ojos llorosos.** ' _siempre termino como la villana… ya puedo escuchar a Sirius; mañana va a decirle a todo el mundo lo malvada que soy… solo estoy pidiendo compresión ¿no tengo derecho a decir lo que siento? ¿enserio quieres vivir así toda la vida?'_ **Y de pronto se sintió como un estorbo ahí. Entiendo las miradas de la mesera y solo se preguntaba como es que no lo pudo ver antes…** ' _Acéptalo. Estamos a la mitad de algo serio, mañana podríamos amanecer muertos y esto es…'_ **La chica lo miro y trago saliva.** _'prefiero darme por vencida… yo te aprecio, enserio que fuiste alguien a quien ame con todo mi corazón, pero es por lo mismo que no quiero terminar mal, no sé qué es lo que haría si discutimos y mañana mueres…'_

 **¿Morir? ¿Por qué hablaba de muerte?**

' _Remus… si seguimos forzando esto... se va arruinar. Dime que lo entiendes…'_ **Dijo tomando de la mano desesperadamente. Supo que asintió porque Dorcas sonrió con alivio.** _'gracias…'_ **¿Cómo es que no había nadie que supiera que estaba pretendiendo? ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan bueno para ocultar todas esas emociones?** _'Podemos ordenar algo…'_ **Miro su reloj e hizo una mueca incomoda.** _'Ehmm...'_ **Lovolvió a mirar y asintió.** _'Lo lamento, todo pasa tan rápido… tengo que irme…'_ **Se levanto mirándolo avergonzada.** _'Te veo mañana en la orden. Cuídate Remus.'_ **Se acerco a él, era increíble que siguiera con ese mismo perfume, ese perfume que lo embriagaba de una manera positiva pero ahora era solo el olor de algo imposible. Toco su hombro y le sonrió, como si esa sonrisa fuera un consuelo.** _'Cuídate mucho Remus.'_ **Le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo sabía porque sintió cosquillas, verla partir fue devastador, sentía una necesidad de correr con ella, de suplicarle que no lo dejara, pero no lo hizo… nunca lo hacía, solo lo había hecho una vez y Sirius casi lo mata. Pero es que cuando vio a la chica salir del restaurante, volvió a sentir ese sentimiento de soledad en su ser, junto con un vacio gris. Preguntándose si solo se había puesto ese vestido para terminarlo… Un chico apareció sonriéndole, un chico parecido a Sirius…**

 **La mesera volvió aparecer… él dijo algo, lo sabía porque la chica le ponía atención.**

' _Sabes… la cocina se quedara un rato mas, porque no pides una orden especial, esta riquísima…'_ **Si le seguía hablando así, se colgaría de alguna parte.** ' _No tranquilo, va a cuenta de la casa.'_ **Lo que le faltaba.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡no se puede así!' **Ted dijo con una cuchara llena de comida machacada.** 'Necesitamos que despierte…' **Dijo mirando a Remus.**

'Aléjate de él vas a pegarle lo patético.' **Sirius lo empujo, Ted arrugo la frente pero una mirada de James lo detuvo. El metamorfomago resoplo.**

'tenemos que inyectarlo…' **Peter dijo como la idea más lógica.**

'No… no vamos a picotearlo, a él le duele…' **Dijo Sirius mirando a Remus.** 'Cuando despierte va a estar adolorido. ¿cierto?' **Busco apoyo de sus amigos.**

'Bueno Canuto necesita comer…' **James le dijo. Pero una mirada de cachorro mojado lo convenció.** 'Tal vez deberíamos de intentar de nuevo con la voz de bebe…' **Dijo acercándose a Remus.**

'Gracias.' **Sirius y Ted dijeron al mismo tiempo. James los miro con fastidio…**

'Pues ustedes háganlo… yo no pienso hacer esa ridícula voz.'

'creo que yo sé como…' **Lorcan dijo en un murmullo que fue fácilmente superado por la voz de Sirius.**

'comienzas a parecerte a Quejicus…'

'¿Quién demonios es Quejicus? ¿Otro absurdo apodo?' **Sirius lo empujo.**

'bueno en ese no tengo nada que reprocharte, tenía que ser absurdo como la persona…' **Dijo caminando a Remus. Se detuvo y respiro profundo como si estuviera concentrándose.**

'¿Qué haces? Solo le tienes que hablar con cariño…' **Seguía algo molesto con los merodeadores pero sobretodo con Sirius.**

'yo no le hablo a los chicos con cariño, disculpa si no tengo practica como tú…'

'como a un niño, entonces… no tiene mucho chiste.' **Dijo el metamorfomago pensando en todos los Weasleys de los que tuvo que se niñero.**

'¿te parece que soy el tipo de persona que carga con niños?' **Sirius se señalo de cuerpo entero. Ted no necesito escuchar mas.**

 _Harry debería de estar agradecido de que metieran a este idiota a Azkaban._

'entonces déjamelo a mi.' **Dijo Ted volteándose con su papá.** 'Hey… hola, ¿Cómo esta el chico mas apuesto del lugar? ¿Sabes quien te quiere?' **James apretó los labios paran o reír.** 'Yo te quiero, te adoro tanto…' **Peter soltó una risa al ver a Sirius con los puños apretados.** 'eres mi chico…' **Sirius lo empujo enseguida.** '¡oye! estoy trabajando aquí…'

'seguro que sí ¿Cómo esperas que Lunático despierte si parece que va a ser violado en el momento que se decida abrir los ojos?' **Dijo molesto.** '¡Solo dile que se despierte!' **Le ordeno. Ted resoplo.**

'Saben que…' **Los miro a los tres.** 'Creo que necesito un tiempo con él…' **Señalo a su padre.** 'A solas.' **Miro a Sirius señalándole la puerta.**

'Por supuesto que no…'

'¡déjenme intentarlo!' **Ted dijo harto. Los merodeadores se miraron entre sí.**

'¡Ted!' **James Sirius entro a la habitación.** '¡cierra las cortinas!' **Todos los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos pero Ted mucho mas. James Sirius nunca, nunca, nunca actuaba así de asustado...**

'¿Ahora qué?' **Sirius dijo harto. James Sirius corrió a la cama donde estaba Remus y salto para quitar el nudo.**

'James…' **James y Ted dijeron al mismo tiempo.** '¿Qué sucede?' **James Sirius negó.**

'¡Pues que va a suceder! Va a entrar!' **James rasco su cabeza y miro a Ted buscando respuestas.**

'¿Quién va a entrar?' **Ted lo jalo de la túnica cuando paso frente a él. James Sirius miro la otra cortina que faltaba.** '¡James relájate!'

'¡va a entrar Lestrange!' **James, Sirius y Peter se miraron entre si.**

'¿Lestrange?' **Sirius se acerco confundido.** '¿Y porque Lestrange entraría aquí? etamso ne la torre de Gryffindor… ¿cierto?' **Dijo mirando la torre.** 'Alguien diga que si…' **Ted se golpeo la cara.**

 _Por supuesto el chico que odia a James y viceversa… genial ¡gran idea meter a tu padre aquí!_

'¿Por qué nadie dice que si?' **Dijo Sirius algo molesto. Ted mientras cerro la cortina.**

'¡Todos escóndanse! Ese tonto es mucho mas odioso que ellos dos juntos…' **Señalo a James y a Sirius.**

'¡Hey! Nosotros no somos…'

'¿quieren moverte? Después pegas tu autoestima otra vez…' **Teddy los apresuro. La puerta se volvió abrir y James lanzo el libro que tenía Lorcan a la esquina, el Ravenclaw se quedo confundido.**

'Vamos Lorcan tenemos que escondernos…' **Ted trato de levantarlo pero el Ravenclaw negó y lo hizo el mismo.**

'¿ESCONDERNOS?' **Peter miro cuanta gente había.** '¿Y en donde vamos a caber todos?' **Ted miro la habitación, contándolos a todos eran 5 adultos. James lo miro con un conflicto interno tambien.**

'¿tienes una escoba?' **Dijo el metamrofomago acercándose a la ventana. James rio divertido cuando James Sirius le lanzo su (la) saeta de fuego.**

'¿Saltaremos por la ventana?' **Peter dijo algo asustado.** 'ehhh ¿estas calificado para esto?'

'¿calificado? ¿Qué significa eso?' **Ted dijo confundido sacando la cabeza.** 'Ehmm ya saben lo que dicen, nunca estarás preparado hasta que lo intentes…'

'¡Potter!' **James Sirius empujo a Peter con Ted. El pequeño Lestrange estaba por entrar.**

'¿Dónde esta Fred?' **Ted dijo inconforme.** 'Se supone que tenemos que apoyarnos…'

'¿Por qué crees que está molesto?'

'¿ustedes dos lo molestaron?'

'recuerdas que Davies molesto a Roxanne, bueno nosotros probamos una bomba fétida con él…'

'¿Ustedes que?' **Ted dijo molesto.** '¡James se supone que me ayudes con esto!'

'¡Oye!' **James se metió para defender al pequeño.** 'Solo es una bomba fetida…' **Dijo divertido recordando las tantas veces que le habían hecho eso a Quejicus.** 'Además el tipo molesto a Roxanne…'

'¡ni siquiera sabes quién es Roxanne!' **Ted extendió los brazos. James dejo caer sus hombros divertidos, lo importante aquí era que James Sirius se divertía tanto como él a su edad.** '¿Qué le hizo?' **Ted se regreso al tema de Roxanne, la morena era un tema delicado para él. James Sirius lo empujo a la ventana otra vez.**

'No la escogió para el equipo…' **todos miraron a Lorcan que se sorprendió de haber dicho eso. James entendió entonces y felicito a su miniyo.**

'¿Cómo es que él lo sabe y yo no?' **Ted dijo algo herido; no quería ofender a Lorcan pero el chico vivía en la luna. Que él no supiera que pasaba con Roxanne solo significaba que estaba perdiendo contacto con todo.** 'ese Davies, me las va a pagar…' **Dijo aliviado, sospechaba que él hubiera sido la primera vez de Victoire y ahora tenía una buena razón para golpearlo.** 'Roxanne es la mejor…'

'¿¡quieres salir!? ¡sí entra y los ve no va a dejar de preguntar y va a descubrir a Lunático!'

'James, tienes que dejar de esconder bombas fétidas en la comida de los otros...' **Sirius rio al escuchar la creatividad del pequeño.** 'A menos que los odiemos…'

'pero lo odio…' **James Sirius se justifico**

'Si, pero tienes que contenerte. ¡Al menos hasta que saque a p-Re-Lunático de aquí! Ahora solo por eso, saltaremos 5 adolescente por una ventana…'

'¡genial!' **Fred entro y dijo al unisonó que Louis.** '¿podemos hacerlo después?' **Fred le pregunto a James.**

'¡por supuesto que no!' **Ted los detuvo.** 'a menos que tengas otra escoba...' **Fred asintió y corrió a sacar su escoba.** 'Y nos serviría otra…' **Louis rio.**

'James ¿y si le damos la Lestrange? Así si se rompe no será un daño caótico.' **James Sirius miro su (la) saeta de fuego e hizo un sonido de lastima.**

'¡no! si la rompemos va a vengarse!' **Señalo la cama de James donde estaba Remus descansando. Fred resoplo decepcionado.**

'Miedoso…' **Fred dijo con una sonrisa burlona al metamorfomago que solo asintió vacilando.**

'Bueno dos irán en una y dos en la otra, TomYJerry ven…' **James hizo una risa sarcástica.**

'No, no, no. si voy a salir de la habitación en escoba prefiero ser yo quien la vuele.' **Dijo creído. Ted rodo los ojos.**

'De acuerrrrdo. Dale la escoba a él…' **Le dijo a Fred pero un tosido de Sirius los interrumpió. Los voltearon a ver.**

 _Paciencia Lupin! Paciencia!_

'¿¡Ahora qué!?' **Ted dijo alzando los brazos, Sirius levanto las cejas y trono la boca para después mirar a su mejor amigo.**

'No crees que sería genial salir en una de esas…' **Dijo señalando la escoba que Ted tenía en las manos. James Sirius arrugo la frente y se quedo boquiabierto. James suspiro soñador.**

'Sería genial…' **Dijo sonriendo con melancolía. Sirius lo imito.** 'De hecho Wally, ahora que lo pienso creo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora…'

'¿Qué hacen?' **Ted les pregunto desesperado y confuso de esa voz tan dulce en ambos. Peter rio y lo miro.**

'Tratan de chantajearte…'

'¿¡pueden ir al grano!? ¡No estamos dando un paseo!'

'No creo querer salir por una ventana en escoba Teddy…' **Ted arrugo la frente con asco cuando Sirius lo llamo "Teddy"** 'no me siento seguro…' **Dijo tocándose el pecho y haciendo unos ojos de preocupación.** '¿Tu no sientes lo mismo TomYJerry?' **James asintió con la misma cara.**

'¡Toma la maldita escoba!' **Ted dijo harto. Pero James Sirius se metió.**

'¡No! ¡Es mía! No quiero que ellos la destruyan!'

'¿Con quién crees que hablas niño?' **Sirius dijo estirando la mano para tomar la escoba.** 'Ese desgraciado es el mejor volando.'

'¡pues a mí no me importa van hacerle algo! ¡Ted!' **James Sirius dio un pisotón con los puños cerrados.** 'Diles que no quiero...'

'Iughh… es como tú con tus padres…' **Dijo Sirius mirando al pequeño y comparándolo con James.**

'Cierra la boca por supuesto que no…' **Dijo el chico despeinado algo sonrojado.**

'¡James! Solo es para que Lestrange…' **La puerta se entre abrió, Fred rápido la empujo de vuelta con la ayuda de Louis.**

'Arghhh! No van a escapar de esta Weasleys!' **Era el niño. Peter abrió la boca sorprendido. Era prácticamente la misma voz del de su tiempo… aun recordaba cuando James y Sirius lo molestaban también. Demasiadas persecuciones lo hicieron adelgazar…**

'¡todos afuera!' **Ted corrió para ayudarles a los pequeños.** '¡James, no le van hacer nada!' **Le rogo al pequeño de lentes que estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba con desprecio a los chicos de 17 años.** 'Te lo prometo.' **James refunfuño pero si Ted se lo prometía entonces no podía negarse.**

'solo mírame Jimmie…'

'¡no me digas Jimmie!' **James Sirius se quito las manos de James que lo despeinaba. Sirius y James se rieron divertidos para salir a la ventana.**

'Esperen…' **Peter los detuvo.** '¿Yo con quien me voy a ir?' **Sirius y James se miraron.**

'Puedes irte con Ted, no eres alérgico a él…' **Sirius dijo señalando a Ted con poca importancia. Un golpe se escucho al otro lado de la puerta.**

'¿¡enserio están discutiendo sobre eso!?' **Ted dijo furioso.**

'¡hey! Cierra la boca estamos discutiendo…' **Sirius lo callo y Ted refunfuño junto con James Sirius.** 'Vamos Peter, yo no me pienso ir con él…' **Peter suspiro.** '¿contento?' **El chico rata asintió de mala gana pero a Sirius no pareció importarle** 'Anda Cornamenta, hay que enseñarles como se vuela.' **Dijo sonriéndole a su amigo que le sonrió con ese brillo sin igual. Peter los miro desde atrás sin entender porque él no podía ser parte de eso.**

 **James tomo la escoba y la lanzo por la ventana. James Sirius hizo un grito de dolor (las lagrimas casi se le salen). Después el chico de diecisiete años salto de la ventana.**

'¿Estas loco o que? ¡James!' **Ted grito preocupado definitivamente no creyó que tomarían tan literal lo de saltar por la ventana.** '¡Demonios!' **Ted corrió a ver que había sido de James Potter.**

'¡Mi escoba!' **James Sirius dijo con preocupación mirando por la ventana con el mismo gesto preocupado de Ted. Fred salió detrás de él dejando al pobre Louis con la puerta. Lorcan se ofreció ayudarle y en cuanto se puso a detener la puerta, Louis corrió a ver que había sido del tal TomYJerry.**

'Mala idea…' **Dijo Lorcan sabiendo lo debilucho que era.**

 _Estoy muerto, seguro quedo como calcomanía…_

'Tranquilos…' **Sirius dijo asomándose por la ventana, sonrió picaron. De repente James Potter giro como remolino por los aires gritando un largo "WOHOOO" por los aires. Hizo un par de volteretas por el aire dejando a los pequeños atónitos.** 'Presumido…' **Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa torcida. El merodeador sonreía en el aire, definitivamente le faltaba esto se sentía libre…**

'Entonces…' **Por fin se decidió acercarse a la ventana.** '¿Nos vamos?' **Le dijo sonriente a Sirius que solo rodo los ojos.**

'Tu cabello parece una criatura hambrienta…' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises despeinándolo de nuevo. James rió haciendo descender un poco la escoba solo para asustarlo.** 'Si me muero idiota te juro que iré por ti' **James rio.**

'Nunca Wally, ¿Qué me diría tu madre?' **Sirius lo golpeo en el brazo.**

'arranca TomYJerry.' **Dijo Sirius ya listo para despegar.**

'¿Algo que decir antes de irnos?' **James dijo mirándolo de reojo y sonriente. Sirius asintió.**

'Ted eres un imbécil.' **Sirius le dijo al metamorfomago que solo trono la boca ¬¬ . James le dio un codazo y Sirius rio.** 'intenten seguirnos el rastro chicos…' **Les guiño a los pequeños.** 'si no te veo detrás de nosotros en 10 segundos iré por ti Hufflepuff…' **Dijo amenazando a Ted. James rodo los ojos y para que no continuara arranco en picada haciendo que Sirius se sostuviera bien de él. Hizo varios giros, Louis incluso aplaudió…**

'Es genial…' **Dijo Fred embobado. James Sirius se contuvo de asentir, no podía negar todo lo que le había dicho Peter de James, era realmente bueno, no imagino que tanto.** 'James deberías de volar con él…'

'oh vamos… Ted es mejor.' **Dijo el pequeño James Sirius mirando a su hermano mayor que agradeció el falso cumplido.**

'oigan…' **Lorcan estaba empujando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y patéticamente el pequeño de once años del otro lado parecía ganarle. Te abrió los ojos corriendo ayudarle. Todos los niños lo siguieron y Lorcan al ver la avalancha de gente corriendo hacia él grito con pánico soltando la puerta que lo empujo haciéndolo chocar con Peter.** '¡No!' **Se retiro de él pronto y Peter solo lo miro incomodo, no entendía porque ese chico siempre reaccionaba así con él. James y Sirius lo habían hecho preocuparse demasiado por ese asunto.** 'lo siento…' **termino por decir el gemelo avergonzado.**

'¡largo de aquí Lestrange!' **James Sirius grito.** 'No queremos oler tu aliento a popo…' **Dijo entre risas, Fred río junto con él. Ted los reprimió con un manotazo riéndose por dentro.**

'Peter toma la otra escoba…' **Ted le dijo al rubio que se señalo sorprendido.** '¡sí, tú! Solo toma la escoba y llévate a Lorcan…'

'¡no, yo no!' **Dijo Lorcan asustado mirando al rubio.** 'No es porque sea usted… es solo que…' **Miro a Peter y negó.**

 _Lorcan es tu oportunidad para acercarte a él… vete con él. Solo olvídalo esto una vez y ve con él… podrías preguntarle cosas, sus gustos, rasgos naturales, podrías tomar cabello para analizarlo. Es la oportunidad perfecta… Él es el individuo perfecto. Lo sabes, él puede contestarte todas tus dudas… puede resolverlo_

'Lorcan… nos serviría mucho que te fueras con él…' **Ted dijo empujando la puerta.**

'no puedo.' **Dijo el rubio triste. Peter de pronto se empezó a sentir inseguro tal vez si era un desastre con la escoba.**

'Lorcan tu hermano no se va a enterar, te lo prometo.' **Ted le dijo desesperado cuando escucho al pequeño llamarle a sus amigos. Pensó, no podía creer que Peter tuviera tanta inseguridad…**

 _¡Necesito al sinvergüenza traidor ahora!_

'¡Peter toma la escoba y ve saliendo! ¡Lorcan tienes que esconderte!' **Dijo Ted rápido.** 'Peter ¿Qué esperas?' **Ted lo apresuro y Peter asintió tomando la escoba para caminar a la escoba miro la altura y algo se revolvió en su estomago.**

'Oye Ted…'

'¡Demonios eres un Gryffindor!' **Ted dijo despegándose de la puerta que se volvió a entre abrir.** 'Chicos, solo tienen cinco segundos, se hacen para atrás y después corren. ¿Hecho?' **Fred sonrió.**

'¡Lo va hacer!' **Dijo el pelirrojo emocionado. Ted agito su varita haciendo que un rayo color rosa saliera de esta y pegara contra el picaporte. Corrió entonces con Peter.** 'Lorcan entra con él…' **Señalo la cama donde estaba Remus.** 'Soluciónalo, yo confió en ti…' **Dijo con una mirada sufrida. Lorcan asintió rápido siguiendo con la mirada a Ted que empujo a Peter por la ventana y salió detrás de él.**

'¡Todos atrás!' **Fred grito. De pronto la puerta se abrió y el pequeño Lestrange de Gryffindor los miro molesto, James sonrió esperando que el hechizo de Ted funcionara.**

'Weasleys...' **Dijo el pequeño, pero en eso una malla rosada comenzó a inflarse del picaporte, muy parecida a una goma de mascar. Los chicos dieron un par de pasos cerca de Lorcan. Lestrange solo miro la enorme goma de mascar y cerró los ojos cuando esta se escuchó reventar cubriéndolo entero.**

 **Las risas de los otros Gryffindors no tardaron en escucharse.**

'Adoro ese hechizo…' **Dijo James Sirius recargándose en Fred que lloraba de risa mirando al chico cubierto de goma de mascar. Lorcan lo miro sabiendo exactamente la desesperación que se siente cuando caes en ese hechizo.**

'Oye ¿Qué hace?' **Louis dijo preocupado mirando al Ravenclaw caminando hacia Lestrange.**

'Ahyy no…' **Dijeron Fred y James preocupados.**

 **OOoOO**

'Tranquilo Peter…' **Dijo Ted tratando de mirar el camino, Peter le cubría la cara asustado de la altura, ir de acompañante en una escoba no era tan genial como Sirius lo hacia aparentar.**

'No quiero morir, no quiero morir…' **Ted resoplo cansado.**

'lo tenemos todos muy claro…' **Dijo Ted recordando su historia.** 'Peter no puedo mirar si no…'

'¡UN AVEEEEEH!' **Grito Peter asustado. Ted giro bruscamente provocando un grito agudo del rubio.**

'Oficialmente estoy sordo…'

'no es tiempo para bromear solo sigue el cami…' **Peter se quedo a mitad de la frase al ver el cabello rubio y (no tan) despeinado de Ted.**

'…enserio que la gente tiene que controlarse, Victorie también está tomando como costumbre gritarme… no se ustedes, pero no quiero tener sordera a los diecisiete.' **Peter se quedo boquiabierto cerro y abrió los ojos para saber si no estaba teniendo una visión… no. Si era rubio y no tan despeinado como el de James.**

'¡una columna!' **Ted se tenso de los hombros haciendo que su cabello se tornara naranja. Peter se tapo la boca si importarle dejar de sostenerse con una mano. Estaba seguro que esto estaba pasando.**

'Peter, de verdad te agradecería que no me gritaras…'

'lo siento…' **Dijo Peter en corto. Mirando el cabello del chico.**

'¿A dónde se habrán ido tus encantadores amigos?' **Peter dejo caer los hombros. Quería ver si tenía el mismo rostro, porque al parecer su cabello cambiaba…**

 _¿Cómo lo hace?_

'tal vez estén por…' **Tenia que verle la cara. Estaba convencido que era Remus. que no eran alucinaciones suyas, ahora lo comprobaba.** 'los invernaderos.' **Y que mejor lugar que un edificio de cristal, lo vería tal y como estaba. Sentía la emoción en sus venas, él estaba bien. Ahora lo comprobaba, tenía la razón. Pero tenía que controlarse para poder comprobarlo completamente.** 'si, ahí siempre vamos después de pasear… ya sabes es un lugar fresco.'

'con este frio Peter, honestamente no creo que sea buena idea ir a un lugar fresco.' **Peter trago saliva.**

'Pero es el único lugar que yo sabría que están… Ted tenemos que ir a los invernaderos…' **Ted detuvo la escoba, Peter aguanto la respiración y miro atento ese cabello.** '¿Qué haces? Por qué te detienes muero de frio…'

'lo siento, es solo que siempre me gusto ver las cosas desde aquí…' **Dijo divertido el Hufflepuff.** 'pero tienes razón, yo traigo pijama. Ahora vamos a los invernaderos…' **Peter respiro aliviado.** 'Peter… ehm…' **Ted no sabía cómo comenzar una plática con él.** 'Tú… ¿disfrutas hacer sufrir a la gente?' **Peter arrugo la frente.**

'¿Qué?' **Ted rodo los ojos y se golpeo la frente.** '¿Por qué dices eso?'

'no, no… es solo una estúpida pregunta, olvídalo…' **Ted dijo tratando de solucionar su terrible platica.**

'¿Dónde estamos?' **Ted agradeció que hubiera cambiado la conversación.**

'En Hogwarts…' **Dijo el metamorfomago. Peter asintió.**

'Es que luce diferente.' **Ted no tomo en cuenta que la habían remodelado después de la guerra.** '¿Remodelación?'

'seh… algo así…' **Dijo Ted con una sonrisa.**

'Y tú… ¿nos conoces?' **Ted asintió.** '¿Mucho?'

'no intentes sacarme información…' **Dijo Ted divertido y comprobando que Peter enserió tenía el tono perfecto para sacarle información a cualquiera.**

'Es solo que lo de Remus y tú… es raro.' **Ted rio.** '¿están saliendo o algo?' **Ted negó**

'¿entonces tú si crees que es importante para mí?' **Peter asintió y Ted sonrió.** 'Bueno, él me salvo la vida. la verdad es que cuando lo vi—ya sabes, la primera vez que nos vimos todos—me quede sorprendido. Jamás imagine que se vería así…'

'estaba herido…' **Dijo Peter defendiendo a su amigo.**

'Sí, no por eso… fue lindo.' **Dijo comenzando a sentirse nostálgico.** 'Peter, créeme que solo quiero que se mejore. Quiero que abra los ojos y verlo bien… no quiero algo diferente a lo que ustedes quieren.' **Peter noto como el cabello del chico se hacia castaño…**

'¿y eso por qué?…' **Dijo Peter solo para ver si volvía a cambiar.** '¿Qué hizo Remus por ti? específicamente…'

'no lo sé…' **Dijo el chico sonriendo.** '¿alguna vez has hecho algo sin razón? Solo porque es lo correcto…' **Dijo pensando en el amor que le tenía a su padre pero Peter pensaba en todas esas cosas que había hecho junto a sus amigos y de las que al principio siempre se quejo.**

'supongo…' **Dijo sin mas el chico.**

'Bueno algo así me pasa con él.' **Dijo Ted mirándolo de reojo. Peter abrió los ojos al ver a Remus en carne y hueso. Se contuvo a asentir. Era él.**

'Seh…' **Dijo el chico aun en shock.** 'tú lo dices, porque sientes que él y tú son la misma persona... ¿verdad?' **Era el momento para sacarle toda la verdad.**

'¡nah! Él es mucho mejor persona…' **Dijo entre risas, además se consideraba la perfecta combinación entre ambos padres suyos.** 'es mas…'

'¿más que tú? Entonces no has de quererte mucho…' **Ted rio.**

'Me adoro. No se trata de quien es mejor…' **Ted dijo mirando a lo lejos los invernaderos.** 'Solamente es más que yo.' **Dijo bajando hasta que Peter pudo bajarse de la escoba y se puso frente a él.** 'Podría decirse que tiene derecho de antigüedad por eso…' **Peter arrugo la frente tratando de hilar esa palabra.**

 _Antigüedad…_

'Ted…' **Peter lo llamo. Y Ted sonrió confiado… Peter no podía creerlo era él, era Remus.** 'Tienes algo en la cara…' **Le dijo señalando su nariz, Ted se toco la nariz pero no sintió nada, entonces volteo al cristal de invernadero y se miro.**

'¡No!' **Dijo cubriéndose el rostro. Peter entonces sonrió triunfante.** 'Peter esto es solo…'

'¡Vas a decirme quien eres o te prometo que se lo diré a James y a Sirius!' **Dijo el chico amenazante.**

'¡ellos no vana creerte!'

'pues se los mostrare, sé cómo funciona…' **Se acerco a él y lo pellizco. Ted se quejo pero cambio de color de cabello.** 'Lo sabía, si Sirius te hubiera golpeado ese día, lo hubieran visto…' **Ted negó asustado.**

'¡Basta no! No puedes decírselos. ¡Solo imagina el drama que harían!' **Ted le dijo con el rostro de Remus, era difícil chantajear mirando a uno de sus mejores amigos.** 'Por favor Peter…'

'¿Qué eres?' **Dijo Peter confundido.**

'¿Si te lo digo no se los diras?' **Ted tenía que asegurarse de que el chico rata no hablara.** 'Peter…'

'dímelo y lo pensare.'

 _¡GENIAL! El sinvergüenza salió ahora… pero que suerte tengo._

'¿Peter? ¿estas aquí?' **Esos eran James y Sirius.**

'¡Por acá muchachos!' **Ted abrió la boca ofendido. Eso era algo bajo.** 'anda que estan por llegar…'

'Peter, no hagas esto… ¡santo cielo! ¡No seas así!' **Ted dijo algo molesto, pero sobretodo quería evitar que Peter fuera así porque esa actitud había arruinado todo con sus amigos.** 'si quieres decírselos solo dilo! No me importa, de hecho se los dire yo mismo. Pero no dejare que actúes como un idiota manipulador…' **Peter arrugo la frente confundido, no creía que se estaba viendo así, todo lo había hecho muy naturalmente.**

'¿Qué haces?' **Dijo peter cuando Ted se transformo en "él" (en Remus no tan debilucho).**

'Voy a decirles la verdad...' **Dijo el metamorfomago harto.** 'seguro van a golpearme—esperemos que este rostro me ayude en algo—pero no importa, lo prefiero antes de verte hacer algo tan ruin.' **Peter de pronto sintió que una parte de él despertaba, tenía que detener a ese chico porque esta información era la única que lo ponía delante de todos. No siempre estaba delante de ellos y se sentía bien… Pero por otra parte sentía que lo que decía tenía razón, esto no era algo muy merodeador…**

'¡Espera no!' **Ted fue arrollado por el chico rata.**

'¿Enserio?' **Dijo Ted adolorido del golpe. Peter sonrió al ver su cabello verde.**

'No se los digas…' **Le dijo encima. Ted sacudió su cabellera volviéndola hacer castaña.**

'Peter, ya te dije…'

'no, no se los digas. Piénsalo Ted; no dejaran que te le acerques.'

'oh por favor…' **Ted dijo en un tono de fastidio.** '¿Tan difíciles son?' **Peter resoplo exagerando.**

'déjame ayudarte Ted. No tengo idea de lo que quieres pero si te creo cuando dices "es importante para mi"…'

'¿enserio lo crees?' **Ted dijo aliviado. Peter asintió.** '¡Gracias!'

'completamente jamás vi a alguien tan preocupado como tú, lo que hiciste en la casa de los gritos…'

'¡Cierto! ¿Fue increíble cierto?' **Peter asintió.**

'y toda la historia de los zombies… como nos ayudaste a entrar al castillo. ¿Enserio tu disfrazaste a toda esa gente?' **Ted asintió.** '¡Fue increíble Ted!'

'¡lo sé! Y honestamente pudo ser mejor si hubiera tenido mas tiempo…' **Ted estaba cayendo en el juego de Peter.**

'oh y como conseguiste ayuda, traer a ese Ravenclaw… ¡solo imagina sino lo hubiéramos conocido Remus estaría muerto!'

'No digas esa palabra…' **Dijo Ted haciendo su cabello rubio. Peter sonrió.** 'Pero tienes razón…'

'apuesto que toda tu vida está siendo un caos pero no te importa, lo importante es que Remus esté bien.' **Ted asintió.** 'Has hecho tanto Ted, que enserió sería una pena que después de todo eso tengas que renunciar a ver a Remus despierto.'

'¿Qué? No…' **Dijo el metamorfomago con dolor.** '¿Por qué?' **Peter dejo caer los hombros y sonrió con desilusión.**

'Ellos no van a dejar que te le acerques cuando vuelvas a descubrir que los engañaste.' **Ted negó boquiabierto.** 'James detesta a los…'

'mentirosos…' **Si recordaba que el chico se lo había dicho y en un tono muy serio.** 'Pero… es que… tengo que verlo.' **Suplico y Peter asintió.**

'Lo sé, lo sé…' **Dijo Peter mostrando empatía.** 'yo lo entiendo Ted…'

'Peter…'

'Déjame ayudarte. Ahora que entiendo porque actúas…' **Lo miro e hizo varios gestos raros.** 'raro, yo podría cubrirte.' **Ted lo miro.** 'Así no tendrías que revelar tu secreto. Te facilitaría el tiempo, tú encontrarías una forma de regresarnos pronto y todo esto no estallaría…' **Señalo toda la situación.** 'Ted yo se que estemos aquí no es una buena señal ¿cierto?' **Ted asintió.** 'Entonces no se porque lo piensas demasiado, solo queiero ayudar…' **Ted lo pensó y Peter noto a lejos a James y a Sirius.** 'Si se los dices, harán de esto todo un caos. Porque honestamente en lo único que son discreto es en lo de Remus. Y solo porque él tuvo que llorar por eso… Nacieron para ser notados y si lo descubren considérate perdido. ¿Sabes porque Sirius protege tanto a Remus?' **Ted negó.** 'Bueno porque él no tiene familia, no va a dejar que se la quites...'

'pero yo no...'

'odia compartir.' **Peter asintió conociéndolo a la perfección.** 'ya presiente que eres algo de él, si lo confirma va alejarte de él.' **Ted trago saliva y negó.** 'Vamos Ted… ¿Qué dices?' **Ted lo pensó, miro a Peter y luego pensó en su papá.** 'Ted…' **Cerró los ojos y volvió a transformarse en la combinación de los merodeadores.** '¿Entonces si son mis ojos?' **Peter sonrió divertido. Ted asintió con una sonrisa.**

'Te dije que no lo dejáramos tanto tiempo con él…' **Sirius dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando a Peter encima de Ted. James arrugo la frente y camino directo a Peter para quitarlo encima de Ted. Peter levanto las manos mostrando inocencia.** 'Cornamenta él no es tu hijo…' **Sirius dijo cansado.**

'no lo es Cornamenta…' **Dijo Peter sonriendo. Ted los miro algo incomodo.** 'estoy casi seguro de eso.' **Dijo mirando de reojo a Ted.**

 **OOoOO**

 **James y Fred miraban con cara de desagrado y confusión al centro de la habitación. En su opinión eso que veían no estaba bien…**

'¿necesitas mas algodón?' **Louis pregunto, cuando le asintieron corrió por ese algodón que estaba detrás de James.**

'Oigan…' **James Sirius no necesito mas, estiro su brazo y le dio el algodón a su primo. Sin quitar esa cara de confusión.** 'Gracias…' **Louis corrió de vuelta y entrego el algodón.**

'gracias.' **Dijo el Ravenclaw sonriéndole. Louis sonrió sintiéndose importante, para voltear con James y levantar un pulgar.** 'solo te quedara el olor a goma de mascar…' **Dijo Lorcan con una voz consoladora.** 'pero a la mayoría de la gente le gusta ese olor.' **Zlatan Lestrange asintió algo apenado pero muy agradecido con ese chico de Ravenclaw que se había tomado el tiempo para quitarle toda esa goma de mascar. Enserio le agradeció el saber que no tendría que raparse el cabello como el chico Potter había sugerido.** '¿estás bien?' **Dijo Lorcan preocupado.**

'Sehh…' **Dijo el chico de Gryffindor. Mirando con molestia al Potter y Weasleys.**

'solo quieren divertirse…' **Zlatan miro de reojo al Ravenclaw que sonreía como si los comprendiera.** 'a mí también me ha pasado eso, la gente es muy divertida enserio, a veces me sorprende lo creativos que son…' **Rio y Lestrange parpadeo confundido.**

'tú eres el chico patético de Ravenclaw ¿cierto?' **Fred bufo al escucharlo.**

'Te ayudo tonto…' **Lestrange arrugo la frente pero miro a Lorcan algo apenado.**

'Está bien… me han llamado de peor forma.' **Dijo Lorcan guardando sus cosas.** 'Eso sonó muy bien, de hecho.' **Asintió sonriéndole.**

'Me agradas…' **Dijo Lestrange con seguridad. Lorcan no supo que decir…**

'como si nos interesara.' **Jame Sirius camino hacia Lestrange.** 'A ver mal augurio, vete de aquí que estamos a mitad de algo importante…' **Lestrange lo barrió con la mirada.** 'si vuelves a…'

'¿quieren ayudarme?' **Lorcan los interrumpió y todos los niños lo miraron con los ojos brillantes.**

'¡Sí!' **Dijeron los cuatro pequeños. El Ravenclaw sonrió.**

'Tú no Lestrange esto es para gente buena…' **Dijo Fred empujando a Zlatan que quito su mano rápido de su frente.**

'Bueno es que estaría bien aumentar el numero de individuos… cuando una manada es mas grande el nivel de supervivencia aumenta a un porcentaje notorio.' **James arrugo la frente al escuchar, Louis se puso a contar cada palabra tratando de hilar la idea, mientras que Fred se tiro al suelo vencido.**

'¿alguien entendió eso?' **James pregunto a sus primos. Louis necesito unos minutos pero después levanto la mano emocionado.**

'James deberíamos de dejar que nos ayude… solo hoy. Si somos más entonces podemos solucionarlo… además sino lo hacemos Ravee se va a poner triste.' **Dijo señalando al Ravenclaw que bajo la mirada avergonzado. James Sirius lo miro y arrugo la frente, conmovido del deprimente rostro de Lorcan.**

'De acueeeerdo.' **Dijo el chico de lentes sintiendo empatía por el Ravenclaw.** 'puedes ayudarnos Lestrange; pero no puedes ver a Lunático…'

'¿Así se llama el chico que duerme en tu cama?' **El pequeño de cabello castaño y rizado dijo con los brazos cruzados. James Sirius apretó los labios.**

'¿Y tú como sabes eso?' **James y Fred apretaron los puños. Lestrange bufo.**

'ustedes son igual de discretos que una manada de duendecillos Cornualles…' **James y Fred se miraron sin entender la referencia pero una risa detrás de ellos los hizo mirar; Lorcan lo entendía…**

'tengo que decirle eso a Lysander cuando lo vea…' **Dijo el Ravenclaw divertido.** 'son duendecillos Cornualles… ya saben… las alas… ¿no?' **Louis negó junto con sus primos.** 'no importa… no es tan gracioso.' **Dijo el Ravenclaw despeinándose.**

'¡Como sea! ¿Qué es lo que haremos?' **James Sirius se acerco al Ravenclaw. Lorcan miro a Remus, no había problema ahora porque Lestrange ya lo sabía.** '¡Hey tú! No puedes decir nada de esto…'

'¡oblígame!' **Dijo Lestrange.**

'Por favor…' **Lorcan se metió y el chico de cabello rizado se tuvo que contener a pelear.** 'Lo que menos necesita es caos…'

'ahora entiendo porque esta así…' **Miro a James Sirius de reojo. ¬¬** 'no diré nada. Si me dejan ayudarles…' **Lorcan asintió.**

'necesito hacer una poción para él…' **Dijo Lorcan mirando al Licántropo.** 'si sale bien podría despertar hoy mismo…'

'¿y que tiene?' **Zlatan miro a Lorcan.**

'bueno, solo necesita energía…' **Vacilo.**

'como una tonelada de esa.' **Dijo Lestrange mirando con horror a Remus.** '¿y que se supone que haremos nosotros?' **Lorcan sonrió.**

'Pues la poción.' **Los chicos replicaron cansados.** 'oh lo siento…' **Dijo le Ravenclaw triste. Para él era divertido hacer todas esas cosas…** 'tiene razón… necesitaríamos el caldero plateado y los ingredientes inflamables, esos que explotan cada vez que arrojas uno al caldero; es una poción muy peligrosa…'

'¡yo quiero prender esa cosa!' **Fred alzo la mano y Lestrange negó.**

'¡No, yo lo hago! Mi familia tiene de esas cosas por toneladas…'

'¡Pido verter los ingredientes!' **James se adelantó. Lorcan los miro confundido.** 'Esto va a ser genial… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?' **Lorcan se señalo. Los chicos asintieron.**

'Lo-Lorcan.'

'¡Esto será genial Lo-Lorcan!' **James Sirius le sonrió. Lorcan parpadeo sorprendido.**

'pues… ehmm… gracias.' **Dijo sobrepasado de toda esta energía.**

'¡Deberíamos de apartar el lugar! si entra algún Slytherin puedes asustarlos con tu cara Lestrange…' **Fred dijo entre risas.** '¡Vamos a quemar el lugar!' **Dijo en un salto y los otros chicos rieron. Lorcan sonrió al verlos.**

'¡Te vemos allá Lo-Lorcan!' **James Sirius le grito al salir de la habitación.**

'Oigan pero tienen que usar los guantes de dragón…' **Fred y James se miraron.**

'¡Genial!' **Dijeron todos emocionados. Lorcan alzo una ceja confundido.**

 _Seguro es la temperatura…_

 **Miro a Remus y reviso sus heridas una vez más. Jamás pensó que sería tan difícil curar a un hombre lobo… aunque tenía la ligera impresión de porque todo esto era tan lento. Ese chico que estaba aun inconsciente era tan afortunado porque cada persona que lo veía solo quería ayudarlo…**

 _Pero él no es el que está vivo…_

'nadie te odia aquí…' **Dijo sonriéndole.** 'seguro estás molesto por eso. Es solo que tienes que entender que es él la carnada…' **Dijo alegre.** 'Es el que atrae a los demás y sin él tú no vas a poder vivir. Y eso en lo personal sería la mayor tragedia…' **Dijo mirando la mordida.** 'se que crees que se lo merece, pero solamente no lo entiende aun… pero yo sí. Sabes que eres más fuerte que él y es injusto que tu tengas que quedarte encerrado todo un mes…' **Dijo quitando un mechón del rostro de Remus.** 'Al igual que sabes que ya no deberías de estar aquí, seguro se siente bien estar vivo de nuevo…' **Dijo en un suspiro.** 'Tanta fuerza te va a colapsar…' **Dijo mas serio.** 'tienes que proteger lo tuyo y este estuche es tuyo. Así que piénsalo…' **Después se golpeo en la frente.** 'Pensar… sí, claro Lorcan. Sobrevive.' **Se corrigió.** 'sería una pena ver algo tan majestuoso marchitarse y peor aún por algo tan débil…' **Toco la parte trasera de su oreja y Remus gruño. Lorcan abrió los ojos maravillado.** 'tranquilo yo guardare tu secreto.' **Se levanto maravillado.** 'lo guardare.' **Dijo saliendo de la habitación.**

 **Con eso la habitación se quedo vacía. Remus se quedo en silencio porque después de tanto caos ahora todo era silencio. La mordida; esa mordida comenzaba a tornarse roja una vez mas y Remus chillo de dolor, con cada segundo que pasaba se tornaba de un rojo, cada vez más vivo.**

 **OOoOO**

' _¿Listo para seguir?'_ **Escuchaba esa dulce voz pero esta vez a lo lejos.**

'¿Dónde…?' **Ahora si se escuchaba hablar. Miro sus manos pero todo era como una foto borrosa.** '¿alguien está aquí?' **Y entonces sintió un vacio y a alguien jalándolo de la piel. No le dolía pero se sentía como partirse a la mitad. De pronto la sensación de que estaba cayendo…**

' _¡Lo sé, Lunático…'_

'¿James?' **Remus busco a su mejor amigo.** '¿James donde estamos?'

' _Lo sé Lunáticoooooh…'_ **La voz se hacía más lenta y grave.**

'¡James!'

' _Somos los mejoooooooreeeeeesssss….'_ **La voz caía y Remus sentía que todo se estaba comprimiendo.**

' _Remus, entiéndelo…'_ **Ahora era Dorcas. Y toda la imagen se hizo roja y caliente.**

'Dor… ¿eres tú? ¡Dor!' **El chico grito desesperado de no poder definir nada.** '¿¡Qué está pasando!?'

' _¿Tiene algo que decir?'_ **Ahora todo era oscuro y sentía ese frio viento.**

'¿Dónde estoy? ¿chicos?' **El viento se hacía más fuerte forzándolo a cerrar mis ojos ahora sentía que le aplastaban el pecho.** '¿James? ¡Sirius!'

' _¡DILES QUIEN SOY!'_ **Esa voz desgarradora le hirió los oídos.** _'¡TÚ SABES QUIEN SOY!'_ **El chico se tapo los oídos.**

'¡No lo sé!' **Grito Remus hincado.**

' _¡AYUDAME!'_ **Remus trato de levantar la mirada pero esa ráfaga fría de viento lo lastimaba.**

'¿Dónde estás? ¡Alguien!' **Y de pronto todo se hizo un remolino que se encogía y se le acercaba. Remus cerró los ojos preparándose para el impacto. Y luego un golpe vacio en el pecho, sintió que cayó.**

 **Todo color café, algo crujía y sentía escalofríos por debajo de la piel…**

' _¡Noooo!'_ **Algo se rompió. Su respiración se ahogaba.** _'Todo esto es temporal, es temporal, es temporal…'_ **Era él. Lo sabía. Levanto el rostro y se miro.** _'Es tempo… ahhhh!'_ **Remus cerró los ojos cuando se vio así mismo pero de unos doce años. Su espalda se había deformado.**

'¿Qué es esto?' **Dijo escuchándose llorar.** '¡Como si no fuera suficiente sentirlo! ¿¡ahora también tengo que verlo!?' **Grito molesto pero de un momento a otro sintió como su hombro se salía de su lugar, volteo a verse no le dolió…**

' _Es temporal… Es temp… ¡por favor! ¡Por favor!'_ **el pequeño se retorcía, se encajaba las uñas deseando que terminara.** _'¡ES TEMPORAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡YA NO QUIERO!'_ **Decía con los ojos cerrados.** _'Aléjate de mi… ¡AAAAHHHH!'_ **Remus negó queriéndose acercar.** _'¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Mátame! ¡no quiero esto! ¡AHHHHH!'_ **Se quería acercar pero cada paso que daba sentía que se ahogaba.** _'¡por favor ayúdenme! ¡aaaaahhhh!'_ **El pequeño decia rasguñándose el rostro de desesperación.** _'¡AHHHH!'_ **de nuevo se quebraba.** _'¡No puedo soportarlo ya!'_ **Tenía lagrimas y sangre en el rostro, en la piel.**

'Tranquilo…' **Remus le dijo con casi nada de aire.** '¿Qué quieres?' **Dijo el chico sin saber a quién le hablaba. Entonces todo se volvió mudo un ligero pero molesto zumbido se paseaba por sus oídos. Miro al pequeño él terminar con la trasformación, pero no escuchaba nada más. No había gritos, no había crujidos. Solo ese zumbido.**

' _¿Cómo se supone que le digamos esto?'_ **Era su padre.** _'¿Cómo puedo decirle esto sin sentirme una basura?'_ **Remus tomo un gran bocado de aire.** _'Todo esto es por mi culpaaaaahh… yo lo maldije, ¡yo debería de ser la bestia! ¡no mi pequeño! ¡No Remus!'_ **era inevitable no sentir lástima por él. De pronto sintió algo incomodo en su pecho, no era doloroso, solo se sentía como que había algo ahí que no debería de estar…**

'¿Qué? No por supuesto que no, ¡yo no quisiera eso!'

' _Mi pequeño… Mi Remus…'_ **los llantos de su padre lo deprimía. No quería esto y sentía que alguien le mandaba indirectas que sí, que era lo quería.**

' _Remus.'_ **Remus abrió los ojos y se puso alerta.** _'Es encantador ver como alguien vuelve a sus raíces…'_ **Podía oler la sucia esencia de ese sujeto.** _'Ahora Remus vas hacer exactamente lo que debe hacer un hombre lobo…'_ **El chico miro a su alrededor, no se podía ver nada de nuevo solo era la voz de Fenrir retumbando el lugar y ese sentimiento de peligro.**

'No…' **Dijo Remus temiendo lo peor.**

' _¡No me muerdas por favor! ¡Ayuda!'_

'¡No! ¡NO!' **Se levanto de inmediato y busco la escena pero todo estaba seguro.** '¡Ya basta! ¡no entiendo que es todo esto!'

' _¡Un Lobo! ¡UN MALDITO LOBO!'_ **De nuevo era él. Se asusto al escuchar romperse algo.** _'Mi patronus es un asqueroso Lobo…'_ **Dijo frustrado. Miro sus manos.** _'¿Por qué no puedo escaparme de ti? ¿Por qué cada cosa que hago la arruinas? ¡Lo odio! ¡Te odio!'_ **Los golpes de frustración y las lagrimas de tristeza se repetían una y otra vez sonando como un terrorífico canon que se deterioro hasta que sonó como un aullido. Un amargo pero libre aullido.**

'Eres tú…' **Dijo entendiendo.** 'Estas… vivo.' **La sensación era como la de salvación, como cuando encuentras la respuesta a un problema que te mantuvo con angustia durante un gran tiempo.** '¿Qué quieres?' **Le dijo molesto.** '¿No tienes suficiente con todo lo que me haces sufrir?'

'Cierra la boca.' **Era su voz pero diferente mas… poderosa.** '¿Qué quiero? quisiera matarte para ver si así dejas de quejarte de todo…' **Remus bufo.**

'el problema no sabe que es problema hasta que lo siente en carne propia…' **Su risa se escucho con un efecto de eco. Era algo rosando lo salvaje.**

'Mejor no me tientes hacerlo… ¿Por qué que crees? Cambiaron los papeles, así que si quieres seguir respirando, yo te sugeriría ser un poco mas agradecido…'

'¿agradecido dijiste? ¿de que exactamente? ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Gracias, enserio que estoy agradecido por hacer mi vida un calvario, ha sido una maravi…' **Se callo al sentir su corazón apachurrarse.**

'Dije que fueras más agradecido Remus… es cierto que no me conviene dejarte morir, porque bueno, a diferencia de ti, deprimente y débil criatura. Yo quiero vivir. Pero si sigues así, haciéndome todo esto más difícil de lo que es para mí, te prometo que voy a reventar tu debí corazón ahora mismo y nos vamos los dos al carajo.' **Remus respiraba tocando su corazón que se sentía a punto de explicar.** 'se mas agradecido.' **El chico de ojos miel cerro los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo entumirse. Su oscura risa se escucho algo burlona.** 'de todos los cuerpos… tenía que tener al mas patético de todos.' **De un momento a otro su corazón se libero y él pudo respirar de nuevo.**

'¿morí?' **Remus dijo al no poder ver nada.**

'yo lo evito; de nada.' **Remus arrugo la frente y un autentico gruñido se escucho detrás de él.** '¿Te cuesta enserio tanto trabajo? Soy quien te mantiene respirando; mantengo los deseos de tus queridos amiguitos con vida…'

'¿No les hice nada verdad?' **Dijo recordando ese grito minutos atrás.**

'¿Hice? ¿enserio te crees tan competente como para hacer algo Remus?'

'pues mucho más que tú, sí. Yo no tengo como propósito en la vida crear bestias, ni asesinar…'

'se llama sobrevivencia. Pero claro, tú no quieres tener nada que ver con eso…' **Imito su voz y con imitarla solamente la hizo mas aguda.**

'hablas como si enserio fueras una bendición…'

'yo nunca dije bendición. Yo solo existo y creo que tengo el derecho a eso como mínimo. Así como tú exiges tener una vida normal…' **Un silencio se inundo en aquel oscuro lugar.**

'¿Qué fue todo eso? Las imágenes… Y lo que sentí.' **Dijo tocándose.**

'Solo quería llamar tu atención. Y vaya que funciono…' **Se burlo, era como un ladrido ahogado.**

'pero nada de eso paso ¿verdad?' **Seguía preocupado por esa frase: "no me muerdas por favor".**

'Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Solo llegaron a mí y no supe que hacer con todas esas imágenes, así que las fui desechando…'

'espera, ¿por eso podía verlas?' **Remus entendió.**

'no lo sé, pero algo no está bien aquí.'

'¿a qué te refieres? Yo te escucho bastante bien…'

'¿y tú como te sientes?' **era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba, había sentido todo eso pero hasta ahora no sabía cómo se sentía. De pronto noto que se sentía casi invisible como si estuviera a punto de desaparecer.** 'moriste.'

'¿Qué?' **Dijo Remus buscando la voz.**

'yo tampoco lo entiendo… pero me siento mucho más vivo que de costumbre.' **Dijo alegre y Remus temió lo peor.** 'si pudiera tomar tu cuerpo no me detendría jamás… hace rato ese chico hizo algo que me hizo salir…' **Remus negó asustado, que él estuviera suelto sin sujeción era peligroso para sus amigos, para todos.** 'Oh tranquilo, que por desgracia me tengo que quedar aquí. Esta energía me esta agotando… por algo te mantengo con vida. Sobrevivencia Remus.'

'¿y qué quieres?' **Dijo Remus sin entender. La risa del lobo volvió a escucharse.**

'¿honestamente? Quisiera hacerte sentir todo lo que me haces pasar…' **Remus suspiro rodando los ojos con fastidio.**

'¿Quieres que te suelte sabiendo que eres un peligro para todos?'

'no soy un peligro. Solo existo. Ya te lo dije.' **Marco cada frase algo fastidiado de la terquedad del chico.**

'Sí, bueno no puedo darme esos lujos… tengo a gente que amo a mi alrededor.'

'es increíble que vaya hacer esto…' **Dijo el lobo inconforme, volvió a gruñir esta vez mas molesto.** 'Odio reprimirme…' **Dijo con una voz peligrosa.** '¡Y tú que no ayudas en nada! Voy a compartir contigo esta energía Remus, me gustaría guardarla hasta averiguar cómo controlar tu cuerpo para darte la lección de tu vida…' **Remus negó sabiendo a quienes atacaría primero.** 'pero si te mantengo aquí conmigo vas hacerme explotar…' **De nuevo un gruñido.** 'más te vale aprovecharlo…' **De pronto a lo lejos Remus vio una silueta. Entre cerro los ojos para ver mejor, termino boquiabierto al verse sano y fuerte, era él; misma altura, mismo cabello y aun con cicatrices en la piel, se veía completo; todo era igual… excepto esos ojos amarillos.**

'eres tú.' **Dijo en un aliento el chico de diecisiete. Se podía sentir toda esa energía de la que hablaba a distancia. Solo lo miro acercarse a él, con cada paso que daba notaba lo débil y casi invisible que era. Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a él, jamás se vería así de seguro, así de fuerte.**

'si lo sintiera no solo estarías boquiabierto… me envidiarías.' **Remus negó, su orgullo no podía permitirle aceptar eso. El otro chico gruño y Remus sintió esa ola de energía chocar en él haciéndolo encorvarse.** 'enderézate Remus…' **Dijo el lobo sin preocupación.**

'No puedo…' **Dijo Remus cerrando los ojos. El otro chico trono la boca y lo tomo del hombro para enderezarlo. Lo acerco a él hasta quedar tan cerca que a Remus le ahogaba de nuevo esa energía.**

'yo también te odio.' **Le dijo el lobo mirándolo a los ojos. Remus trago saliva guardando el poco aire que entraba a sus pulmones.** 'Solo será un momento…' **Dijo para deslizar su mano hasta el pecho del chico que se estremeció al sentir la energía del otro.**

'No… no lo… ag-gua-guantare.'

'no es opción Remus. O lo aguantas o te juro que voy a despedazarte.' **Le dijo muy serio. Remus cerró los ojos** '¿Listo?' **Remus negó. El lobo rió mostrando sus colmillos. Remus trago saliva esa visión de él era como sus peores pesadillas.** 'Bueno, eso me consuela bastante.' **Dijo la criatura sin una gota de empatía. De pronto encajo sus uñas en el pecho de Remus haciéndolo gritar de dolor.** 'no creo que vaya haber un día en el que no disfrute esto…' **Remus se aferro a él sin dejar de gritar. El lobo de a poco empezó a sentir que esa magnitud de energía disminuía, trago saliva y miro a Remus que le suplicaba que parara.** '¿Alguna vez lo he hecho Remus? solo aguanta más.' **Dijo el lobo mirando como el cabello del chico se hacía más brillante, lo que significaba que estaba funcionando.**

 **Remus no podía asimilarlo era como algo quemándole las entrañas cada parte de su cuerpo, le ardían los ojos, le quemaba la cabeza, era horrible. Era peor que romperse entero. Se sentía fuego, fuego vivo…**

'Voltéame a ver…' **El lobo lo tomo del rostro para ver al chico moribundo y adolorido.** 'Vas a estar bien.' **Palmo su mejilla.** 'la energía ya está ahí, es solo que intentas reprimirla… como casi todo.' **dijo con fastidio.** **'** ahora…' **Quito su mano de él y la deslizo a su rostro para sostenerlo de las mejillas.** 'Te prometo que me mata hacer esto… yo debería de encerrarte aquí.' **Remus respiraba con dificultad comenzando a sentirse mas vivo.** 'eso es… abre los ojos.' **Junto su frente con la de él.** 'Mírame Remus.' **Le ordeno.** 'como deseo que sea la próxima luna llena; me las vas a pagar…'

'púdrete.' **Remus dijo en un hilo de voz.** 'Porque a lo que a mí me concierne te vas a quedar encerrado aquí.' **Remus lentamente abrió los ojos para por fin verlo. Y el otro sonrió malicioso.**

'de nada.'

 **Remus sintió de pronto un golpe en la frente que lo obligo a cerrar los ojos. Lo siguiente fue un remolino de emociones que lo hacía perderse, todo era como un video puesto en reversa, las imágenes las voces juntas, aullidos, gritos de dolor. Risas, la voz de James, la voz de Peter, la voz de Sirius, Lily… y esa otra voz.**

' _no voy abandonarte Remus…'_ **Esa voz no la reconocía pero como le daba valor.**

' _¿Listo para seguir?'_

'Si.'


	13. Chapter 13

'¡Peter, Ted! ¿vieron mi pirueta?' **James les grito desde los cielos. Ted levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación** '¡Esta escoba es genial!' **James sonrió volviendo a perderse junto con Sirius en las nubes.**

'¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos fuera?' **Dijo Ted sacando su celular. Ya habían pasado horas desde que habían saltado de la ventana del cuarto de James Sirius. Ted suspiro, se había hecho tarde pronto. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un Peter todavía curioso.**

'¿y dónde estamos? Ya sabes, nosotros…' **Señalo el cielo refiriéndose a James y a Sirius. Ted abrió la boca mientras pensaba que decirle a Peter que parecía sacar más preguntas de todo esto; se habían quedado platicando mientras los otros dos probaban esa fabulosa escoba de James Sirius.**

'bueno… es complicado.' **Dijo Ted levantándose del pasto, pero solo era una excusa mientras se le ocurría una buena historia. Peter arqueo una ceja.**

'Solo dilo.' **Dijo Peter algo demandante. Ted suspiro cambiando su cabello a un purpura.** 'Es difícil acostumbrarse a eso…' **Ted miro de reojo y entendió que se refería a su cabello.**

'Oh y no has visto cuando me dan los ataques.' **Dijo el chico recordando la noche en la que se metió al bosque prohibido.** 'es horrible, me pongo muy débil y es realmente molesto…'

'¿entonces si tiene desventajas? No creí que las tuviera…' **Dijo el chico abrazando sus rodillas y mirando a Sirius que seguía por muy cerca a James. De acuerdo a lo que le había dicho Ted sobre los metamorfomagos, estos podían cambiar su forma a su antojo. Peter no dudo en aceptar que era increíble; que no hubiera dado él por ser un metamorfomago y poder ser quien quisiera ser…**

 _Tal vez muy parecido a James… o a Sirius._

'Tiene desventajas claro…' **Dijo Ted mirándolo curioso, el rubio se había puesto callado de un momento a otro.** '¿Estás bien Peter?' **Peter despertó de sus pensamientos y dejo de mirar a sus dos atléticos amigos para dirigirse a Ted.**

'seh…' **Dijo el chico asintiendo. Pero Ted se acerco nuevamente a él. Peter lo miro de reojo algo desconfiado de la sonrisa del chico.**

'oye, no te lo comente pero… cuando consigo un nuevo compañero existe una clausula invisible.' **Peter lo miro sin entender.** 'es como un voto de confianza…' **Ted vaciló sonriente.** 'porque ahora que somos cómplices, necesitamos tener confianza entre nosotros…' **Peter alzo una ceja ¿a que quería llegar Ted con esto? Se supone que ya había quedado estipulado eso.** 'no me gusta solo sacar provecho en una relación. Yo…' **No quería soltar ninguna indirecta, pero quería darle una oportunidad a Peter, quería que supiera que la confianza era algo importante. Porque esas horas que llevaba hablando con él le habían mostrado que solo era un chico, un chico normal. Tal vez con un humor negro pero un chico al final.** '…si algo te molesta, puedes decírmelo Peter. Así como tú me quieres ayudar, para mí también sería genial ayudarte en lo que necesites.' **Dijo con total disposición.**

'yo tengo a mis amigos para eso.' **Le dijo rápido. Mientras lo escuchaba había sentido un sentimiento de vació en el estomago. Recordó que solo le estaba ayudando a Ted porque quería estar al frente de la situación y una parte de él sentía que eso no era correcto. Sentía que estaba traicionando de cierta manera a sus amigos… a todos.**

'Sí, claro… no traté de decir eso.' **Dijo el metamorfomago tratando de ablandar el tono duro de Peter.** 'solo lo dije para que lo supieras… no es necesario que me lo cuentes… de hecho no espero que lo hagas… es solo…'

'¿Qué?' **Peter le pregunto de nuevo en ese tono. Y Ted mordió su labio.**

'La clausula ¿recuerdas?' **Dijo el chico. Peter asintió tragando saliva.** '¿estás bien?' **El Hufflepuff lo volvió a intentar, esta vez más por su instinto de Hufflepuff que por la lección que le quería dar a Peter.**

'Sehh… estoy bien.' **Dijo Peter titubeante.** '¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? Estoy bien, excelente…' **Ted lo miro de reojo y asintió mirando el cielo. Ambos se quedaron así asintiendo en silencio, miraron como James y Sirius pasaron a toda velocidad encima de ellos sin prestarles la mínima atención. Completamente en silencio…**

'¿Enserio no quieres hablar?' **Peter hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, la voz insistente de Ted no ayudaba para nada con ese sentimiento de culpa.** 'Porque podemos ir a Hogsmade y…' **El metamorfomago dijo con convicción**

'¡Ted!' **Peter lo detuvo, reprimiéndolo con la mirada.** '¡Estoy bien!' **le mostro una falsa sonrisa. Ted asintió y volvió a mirar el cielo, Peter hizo lo mismo. James paso dando una serie de piruetas en la saeta de fuego. Y Sirius le aplaudió.** 'tal vez podríamos ir por una cerveza de mantequilla… pero solo por un rato.' **Ted asintió dejando caer los hombros.**

'¡ya hay de colores!' **Ted dijo como si fuera un bonus. Peter asintió mirando al chico.**

 **Después de estar horas (las mismas en las que Ted y Peter estuvieron hablando) volando y probando esa fascinante escoba. James se detuvo para decirle a Sirius que bajaran. Sirius se quejo un par de veces pero le recordó que tenían que volver con Remus. Solo así (y cambiándole la escoba) es como bajaron a tierra. Peter los miro de lejos; no entendía como James había sido un ciervo, si estaba destinado a ser un ave; libre e indomable… por su cabello mas que nada. Y luego Sirius…**

'¿No has pensado que hace algún tipo de trampa?' **Peter le dijo a Ted que solo lo volteo a ver sin entender de lo que hablaba y es que el rostro de Peter era como de confusión y molestia.** 'Es que simplemente es imposible…' **Sirius no se había despeinado, ni siquiera porque había volado por horas y si lo había hecho pues no se notaba porque seguía luciendo bien.** 'nadie puede lucir tan bien…' **Dijo abrazando sus piernas con algo de inseguridad. Ted miro hacia donde miraba Peter y no fue difícil de adivinar de quien hablaba.**

'¿Ese?' **Ted bufó burlón.** 'Peter, yo puedo lucir mejor.' **Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Peter sonrió entendiendo.** 'además de que sirve su apariencia si es un cabeza hueca…' **Cruzo sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Peter negó.**

'Él es brillante…' **Dijo en un suspiro y recordando que sin Sirius seguramente nunca hubiera podido convertirse en un animago.** 'ambos. Son mucho mas brillantes de lo que aparentan, enserio.' **Dijo el chico con seguridad. Ted los miro.**

'Oh vamos no pueden ser tan buenos…' **Dijo el chico. Pero Peter negó.**

'En todo. Chicas, escuela, aspecto, autoestima, son incluso ricos…' **Dijo el chico entre risas.** 'Son todo lo que alguien aspira ser Ted. No lo niegues…' **Ted arrugo la frente.**

'seguro hay algo…' **Dijo Ted mirando a ambos chicos. Casi llegando a ellos.**

'Lunático, ahora.' **James dijo señalando la torre de Gryffindor. Peter asintió y se levanto pero Ted arrugo la frente.**

'¿Ustedes ya lo tiene practicado, verdad?' **Dijo el metamorfomago con algo de fastidio. James alzo una ceja sin entender ese tono.**

'¿Y ahora que te molesta?' **Dijo el chico de lentes. Ted suspiro fuerte y camino junto a Peter.**

'Nada…' **Mintió el Hufflepuff, pero no podía evitar pensar que era un par de ególatras que les daba un pepino los que pensaran los demás.**

'¿Nada?' **Repitió James, Sirius le dijo que parara.** '¿y ese tonito de "no me hables"?'

'Cornamenta, ¿para qué te molestas?' **Sirius dijo con una voz de fastidio. Ted lo miro y rodo los ojos.**

'Exacto. Vamos Peter, esperemos que Lorcan haya avanzado en algo…' **Peter miro de reojo a sus amigos y al metamorfomago que le sonreía amigable.** '¡Vamos! ¡te prometo que no te comeré!' **Dijo el chico tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo. Peter lo seguía a tropezones. James abrió los ojos sorprendido.**

'¿desde cuándo son…?' **Señalo a Peter y a Ted, Sirius dejo caer los hombros.**

'Te dije que no los dejáramos tanto tiempo a solas con él…' **James lo miro sin entender.** 'Bueno, al menos ya no quiere violar a Remus.' **Dijo entre risas. James lo golpeo en el brazo para después reírse junto a él.**

'Se lo diré a Peter…' **Dijo corriendo hacia el rubio.** '¡Peter!' **Peter volteo a ver a James que corría hacia él.** 'oigan… ¿creí que veníamos todos juntos?' **Les sonrió a ambos.** 'Vamos Ted quita esa cara.' **Dijo empujando amistosamente al chico de Hufflepuff.** '¿Qué sucede?'

'nada.' **Dijo Ted de nuevo. James arrugo la frente.** 'solo estoy cansado… ya sabes…' **Ted se controlo, era cierto que le parecía injusto lo que sentía Peter y por lo poco que había conocido a James y Sirius presentía que ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que sentía el rubio. Era un Hufflepuff, quería justicia para todos.**

'¿aun?' **James pregunto mirándolo.** 'Creí que habías dormido en la cama…' **Ted bufo mirando de reojo a Sirius.**

'pues no… Tú amigo se apodero de todo mi colchón…' **Ted camino cruzándolo. James miro a Sirius que dejo caer los hombros.** 'así que estoy cansado y malhumorado... y hambriento también…' **Dijo tocándose el estomago al sentir un gruñido.** 'Demonios tengo mucha hambre…' **Miro a James, que solo lo despeino.**

'Pues vamos a comer Ted.' **Ted arrugo la frente.** '¿Qué esperas?' **Ted miro a Peter solo para confirmar que esa no fuera trampa. Peter dejo caer su hombros, James solo actuaba normal.**

'argh…' **Ted dijo rodando los ojos. James arrugo la frente sin entender.** 'Me confundes…' **Dijo metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos.**

'¿Yo?' **el chico de lentes abrió los ojos sorprendido, se consideraba una de las personas mas simples en el planeta.**

'si, hace un rato y en la mañana actuaste como un idiota y ahora… ¿me invitas a comer?' **Dijo mirándolo. James despeino su cabello.**

'no te invite a comer…' **lo corrigió.** 'es solo que nosotros también tenemos hambre…'

'y me vuelves a usar.' **Le puntualizo el chico de Hufflepuff.** 'Idiota, de nuevo.' **James rio.**

'Pues no sé… solo quiero pasar un buen rato.' **Dijo el chico sin verle lo complicado pero Ted miro de reojo a Peter.**

'a veces no solo es eso sabes, a veces está bien pensar en lo que la otra persona quiere.' **Se confundió así mismo.**

'ignóralo James.' **Sirius se puso junto a su mejor amigo. Ted trono la boca.**

'como él… solo habla sin importarle lo que piense o como me sienta…' **Sirius miro al metamorfomago con la frente arrugada.** 'Pero solo imagina que yo me sienta completamente desplazado y opacado por eso—porque nunca me toman en cuenta—entonces un día gracias a que nadie nunca pensó en mi opinión decido asesinarlos porque da igual lo que piensen, porque sé que nunca les importo lo que yo sentía. ¿díganme si no lo han pensado?' **Los chicos lo miraron confundidos.** 'Hipotéticamente hablando, claro.' **Dijo sonriendo nervioso.**

'¿Cuál es tu hobby? ¿hacer novelas multimillonarias?' **Dijo Sirius mirándolo, Ted bufo de nuevo y camino mas rápido. James miro a Sirius.** 'Dije multimillonarias ¿Cómo eso puede ser una ofensa?'

'Ted.' **James camino hacia él y lo tomo del brazo.**

'¡Ya basta! ¡Ya estoy harto! ¿de acuerdo? No tienen idea de lo presionado y preocupado que estoy… estoy muy preocupado ¡y hambriento!' **Peter noto como se le oscurecían los ojos y antes de que James lo notara jalo al chico de lentes.**

'Peter…'

'¡James! ¡Nosotros! ¡Deberíamos de ir enserio a comer!' **Dijo alzando ambos brazos.** '¡Comer! ¡comer! ¡Comer!' **Saltaba atrayendo la atención de ambos chicos.** **Sirius lo miro confundido.** '¡Ahora! ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora! ¡Antes de que CAMBIEMOS!' **James sonrió divertido al ver a Peter saltar.**

 _Oh claro mi transformación… esto es genial._

'Okay Peter, vamos a comer.' **James dijo entre risas deteniendo al chico que se detuvo agotado.** 'vaya, vaya…' **Dijo sonriéndole a Peter.** 'Vamos.' **Miro a Ted pero sobretodo a Sirius que levanto ambas cejas sonriendo, para finalmente para caminar al gran comedor.**

 **Peter parpadeo confundido; esa sonrisa de James había sido diferente. Había desprendido una frase muda… se había sentido como un "bien hecho". Y él que se había sentido ridículo saltando y festejando la hora de comer.**

'Gracias…' **Ted le murmuro a Peter. Peter asintió.** '¡vamos a comer!' **Dijo saltando, el rubio lo empujo fastidiado. Ted rio.**

'por cierto Hufflepuff…' **Sirius dijo mirándolo de reojo, Ted bufo al escucharlo.** 'ahora que volamos, estuvimos pensando en todo eso que estuviste gritoneando ayer y bueno, si tenemos tan mala suerte como para que tú seas la única persona que nos pueda ayudar entonces… y dado que veo que tienes el intelecto de un troll…'

'hey… recuerda; estas solo hablando sin importarle lo que piensa o siente. Puede asesinarnos…' **James dijo divertido imitando la voz de Ted.**

'¡Hipotéticamente hablando!' **Ted dijo empujándolo de la cabeza. James rio despeinándose.** 'Ahora, ¿qué decías?' **Dijo poniéndose frente a Sirius. Sirius lo miro una vez mas, odiaba ver su rostro en el de ese chico.** '¿Qué le pasa ahora?' **Dijo mirándolo. Sirius sacudió su cabeza y lo empujo.**

'porque no escuchas desde atrás…' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises regresándolo junto con Peter.** 'como decía cerebro de nuez, creo que podemos ayudarte en alguna de esas cosas…' **Ted se detuvo en seco procesando.**

'¿Qué? Ustedes…' **Los señalo. Ambos chicos se detuvieron para mirarlos.** '¿quieren ayudarme?' **Dijo señalándose. Sirius rodo los ojos y James asintió.** '¿Por qué?'

'ya te lo explique Ted…' **Sirius le dijo volviendo a caminar. Ted se sintió mal, hace un momento les había insinuado que eran un par de idiotas, egoístas pero ahora querían ayudarlo.**

'eres de la familia.' **Dijo James y Ted miro de reojo a Peter negándole.** 'creo…' **Dijo sonriéndole.** 'Además Ted, no queremos morir de aburrimiento.'

'es esa la verdadera razón Hufflepuff, que no se te suba a la cabeza.' **Sirius dijo sin mirarlo. Ted sonrió divertido.**

'Apuesto a que te agrado.' **Dijo Ted solo para molestarlo. Sirius hizo un sonido de asco.**

'ni en tus sueños.'

'apuesto a que te agrado tanto que fue tuya la idea.' **Peter rio y Sirius arrugo la frente.** '¿cierto Peter?'

'okay no le hables así… no es tu Peter.' **Sirius le dijo con la intención de cambiar de tema.**

'¿Escuchaste eso Peter?' **Ted le dio un codazo al rubio.** 'También te ama.' **Sirius lo miro amenazante.** 'este costal de mal augurio tiene un corazón de pollo.'

'¿Corazón de pollo? Eso fue lindo Canuto…' **James dijo siguiéndole el juego a Ted.**

'Sigue hablando Hufflepuff, solo sigue hablando.' **Sirius dijo con las ganas de colgarlo de la torre de Astronomía.**

'awww… seguro es otra forma de pedir un abrazo.' **Ted dijo abriendo sus brazos**

'si te atreves abrazarme, te mato.' **Dijo entre dientes el chico Black. James y Peter rieron al ver a Ted abrazar a Sirius.** '¡estás muerto!' **Ted se echo a correr mientras Sirius lo perseguía con el puño apretado.**

'¡Ahhyy por favor! ¡Admite que lo necesitabas!' **Ted dijo entre risas corriendo por los patios de Hogwarts con su pijama amarilla puesta, sabiendo que el padrino de Harry Potter le partiría la cara si no llegaba rápido a las cocinas.**

'¡Deja de abrazarme!'

 **OOoOO**

' _¿sientes eso? Ese dolor… ese ardor…'_

 **Remus se quejaba aun con los ojos cerrados. Lentamente movía sus piernas eso solo como reacción del dolor que sentía.**

' _los humanos son tan desesperados… disfruta como quema Remus que eso es lo que te hace fuerte…'_

'Ah…' **Se quejo el chico de diecisiete queriendo apagar la voz de su huésped.**

' _ya estas vivo pero hay que darle tiempo a que la energía recorra tu débil cuerpo…'_

'shh…' **Remus dijo en un hilo de voz tan bajito que pareció mas bien un quejido. Se sentía pesado, agotado, como si estuviera recuperando los controles de su cuerpo, a veces quería mover su brazo pero no movía nada. Era difícil y aunque le doliera aceptarlo el lobo tenía razón… estaba desesperado.**

' _haz que tu piel se roce… necesita saber que estas ahí de nuevo.'_

 **Remus gimió e intento mover sus piernas pero no conseguía mover nada. Una risa burlona se escucho en su mente.**

' _Si fuera tan sencillo Remus hubiera tomado ese cuerpo como mío…'_

'Shh…' **Remus dijo tratando de concentrarse. Intento de nuevo mover sus piernas, pero solo conseguía que se arrastraran. Y después de varios minutos gimiendo y sufriendo su piel se rozo.**

' _¿Sientes algo?'_

 **No sentía nada.**

' _Sigue haciéndolo…'_

 **Remus gimo de desesperación, aun se sentía fuera de lugar, aun se sentía un extraño en ese cuerpo.**

'Ahh…' **trato de moverse. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en sus piernas, pero no era suficiente. No podía, no encajaba y su mente estaba tan cansada como para seguir intentando.**

 _No se te ocurra… ni siquiera lo pienses Lupin._

 **Remus se detuvo, no podía. No con esa voz en su cabeza, no con ese cansancio y no sin tener los controles de su cuerpo. Necesitaba concentrarse y descansar, ya lo había dicho el lobo. Ya estaba vivo y eso era lo importante. Ahora solo descansaría, solo se quedaría en la parte mas iluminada de su razón para no enfrentar a ese intruso y terminara de encontrar la forma de tomar su cuerpo para hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. No, por ahora descansaría y recuperaría fuerzas para descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando.**

 **El único problema era que no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo le tomaría esa recuperación.**

 **OOoOO**

'espera eso quiere decir que tú eres… ¿nosotros?' **Peter murmuraba mientras que Ted le daba otro bocado a la pierna de pavo que tenía entre las manos.** 'Ted…' **el metamorfomago solo estaba concentrado en una cosa, en comer. Peter arrugo la frente y tomo un bísquet para lanzárselo antes de que le diera otro bocado a esa pierna. Ted arrugo la frente cuando el bísquet le golpeo la frente, Peter sonrió al verlo cambiar de color de cabello.**

'Peter, estoy comiendo…' **Dijo el metamorfomago sobándose la frente. Peter lo apresuro a que cambiara de forma. Sirius y James ya regresaban junto con la saeta de fuego.**

'seguramente Ravee sigue con Lunático…' **Sirius llego quitándole esa pierna de pavo a Ted que se quedo boquiabierto.** '¿No lo han visto por aquí?' **Peter negó.**

'Oye…' **Ted se la quiso quitar de nuevo pero Sirius la lambio completa.** 'Eres un asco…' **Entonces vio el panecillo que Peter le había lanzado y se decidió a tomarlo pero la mano de James se lo quito de la boca.** '¿Es enserio?' **Dijo el metamorfomago mirándolos a ambos. Ambos se miraron entre si y rieron.**

'es enserio.' **Dijo James dándole un bocado al bísquet.** '¿Peter que no vas a comer nada?' **Dijo señalándole el plato de Ted, el rubio miro el plato y después a Ted que lo miraba amenazante.**

'No.' **Dijo sin mas el rubio.** 'No tengo hambre…' **James rio, arqueo una ceja mirando a Peter.**

'¿no estabas tan emocionado por venir a comer?' **Sirius le recordó y Peter se puso rojo de la cara.** 'hasta saltabas…'

'es que… tenía algo en el pantalón.' **James volvió a reír.**

'mucha información Peter…' **Dijo el chico de lentes limpiándose con la manga de la túnica de Ted. Peter se rasco la cabeza tratando de olvidar ese penoso asunto.**

'deberías de al menos darle una mordida a algo, no hemos comido desde la mañana.'

'ya lo hice… ¿verdad Ted?' **Pero el metamorfomago se peleaba junto con Sirius (que solo jugaba) por un pedazo de bistec. James los miro de reojo divertidos, Sirius se lo había lanzado a Ted en la cara.** 'quiero irme a casa.' **James lo miro de reojo dándole otro bocado a su bísquet.** '¿Tú no?'

'por supuesto que sí; se supone que deberíamos de estar haciendo un viaje por toda Inglaterra en la moto de Sirius…' **Peter alzo una ceja.**

'¿Tú y él nada mas?' **James asintió sin darle importancia. Peter arrugo ligeramente el ceño.**

'Mis padres ya nos habían dado permiso… ¿sabes cuánto me cuesta que me dejen viajar solo?' **Si era la joya de los Potter. No lo perderían por nada.**

'¿solo por eso quieres volver?' **Peter se comenzaba a preguntar si James tenía un sentido del peligro en su mente. Porque cada vez que recordaba que estaban en el 2015 todo le daba vueltas. Era mucho tiempo lejos de su época y ni siquiera tenían una pista de cómo volver, pero al parecer el único que pensaba en eso era él.**

'Si.' **Dijo James dándole otra mordida a su bísquet. Peter trataba y la mayoría de esos siete años que llevaba conociéndolo, enserio se esforzaba por entender la filosofía de James; a veces muy despreocupado casi rozando lo displicente pero otra veces parecía estar atento a todo lo que veía. No había algo preciso, a veces parecía ser todo simple: Lily, Papá, Mamá, Ellos y Quidditch. ¿Pero nadie podía ser tan simple? Un humano no es simple… él no era simple no comprendía como James lograba ser tan simple y de un momento a otro pasar a lo serio, llegando a lo maduro.** '¿Qué?' **James dijo sonriente.** 'al menos cierra la boca Peter…' **Dijo el chico de lentes halagado.**

'No es eso, James. Es solo que enserio estamos atrapados en un gran problema…' **Se acerco a murmurarle pero James veía divertido como Ted se le había encimado a Sirius para quitarle ese bistec con el que le daba bofetadas.** '¿Me estas escuchando?'

'claro que te escucho, pero el verdadero problema va a ser cuando ese idiota le quite el bistec de la mano…' **Peter gruño molesto. Era imposible.**

'olvídalo…' **Dijo Peter volviendo a su lugar. Por un momento estuvo dispuesto a decirle el secreto de Ted, de compartirlo porque era cierto que no se sentía bien manteniendo algo aparte de sus amigos. Pero la actitud de James no ayudaba para nada solo lo hacia sentir como…**

 _Si ni siquiera estuviera aquí._

'¡Dame eso!' **Dijo Sirius entre risas pero Ted se metió rápido el bistec a la boca.** 'Pareces un muerto de hambre…' **Dijo Sirius empujándolo.** 'Oye no te olvides de Lunático…' **Dijo mirando a Ted comerse todo a su paso.** '¿me escuchaste?' **Le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Ted gruño y se volvió a lanzar a él. James se echo a reír y Peter solo suspiro cansado, se decidió mejor a tomar un pan y desquitarse con el, picoteándolo hasta que se le pasara esta desesperación.**

'no desearía ser el.' **Peter ignoro a lo que creía era solo uno de sus pensamientos, otra vez.** 'hablo enserio Colagusano, los elfos hacen esas cosas "con todo el amor que llevan dentro".'

'pues me importa una mierda como lo hagan los elfos…' **Después una risa... pero no era ni la de James, ni la de Sirius; Peter soltó el cuchillo y volteo a ver de quien se trataba.** 'Ehm…' **Casi se va para atrás cuando noto a una hermosa chica detrás de él; era la segunda vez en el día que se sentía como un completo tonto.**

'Dominique.' **La pelirroja le sonrió, recordándole su nombre. Peter asintió volviéndose a su pan y mejor atragantarse con él.** 'yo creí que Ted los tendría bajo cuatro candados en la torre de Gryffindor, pero…' **Miro al metamorfomago que había sido vencido por los otros chicos de Gryffindor que ahora le hacían maldades atragantándolo de comida.** 'Si que tienen ingenio para hacer esas cosas ¿verdad?'

'al parecer es en lo único.' **Peter dijo inconsciente, aun molesto de la poca atención que esos dos le daban.**

'¿estás molesto?' **Peter bufo llevándose otro pedazo de pan a la boca.** 'sip' **Contesto por él la pelirroja mientras lo miraba todavía picoteando el pan pero esta vez mas discreto. El chico parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos así que ella se tomo la libertad de quitarle esa migaja de pan de la mano antes de que se la llevara a la boca. Peter primero creyó que era o Sirius o James tratando de provocarlo a él también pero entonces sus ojos chocaron con esos azules frio.** 'Perdón, es que mi chico ni siquiera me llevo a comer después de hacerlo.' **Peter cerro la boca y se puso rojo de las mejillas. Dominique sonrió divertida.** 'él es algo...' **Sus dedos caminaron despacio hacia el plato de Peter.** '…malo conmigo.' **Entonces tomo otro pedazo de pan y lo mordió saboreándolo. Peter comenzó a sentir mucho calor aun a pesar que el frio había incrementado desde que habían llegado.** 'no le gusta salir conmigo, ni tomarme de la mano; no me dice cosas lindas y honestamente no creo que nunca me regale algún detalle.' **Suspiro con tristeza.** 'Pero es muy sexy.' **Peter se preguntaba porque le decía todo eso a él. Como si él pudiera solucionar algo de todo eso…** 'aunque ya lo sé… yo soy la del problema.' **Dijo apoyando su brazo en la mesa y su cara en su mano, para mirar a Peter mientras su cabello rojo se acomodaba naturalmente y esos ojos azules terminaran por ser los protagonistas en ese cuadro.**

'¿tú? Ehm…' **Dijo Peter solo para soltar algo de aire retenido en sus pulmones. Esto era nuevo para él, la mayoría de las chicas como Dominique solo se le acercaban a James y a Sirius, si se le acercaban a él era algo muuuy extraño y siempre terminaba en un horrible y vergonzoso suceso, aunque la mayoría de las veces solo era para llegar a James o a Sirius… a Sirius.**

'si.' **Asintió con tristeza la pelirroja.** 'es que…' **Sus dedos volvieron a caminar hacia el plato de Peter, pero esta vez lo pasaron para llegar a la mano del rubio que se quedo congelado al sentir el roce de la chica.** 'tengo cierta debilidad por los chicos malos.' **Entonces lo miro a los ojos y Peter arrugo la frente.**

'Ehmm… Sirius esta allá…' **Peter señalo con su otra mano a Sirius que posaba su sonrisa maldosa, era la perfecta descripción de un chico malo. Dominique rio divertida.**

'¿él? no me hagas reír.' **Dijo la chica subestimando al chico Black.** 'Apuesto a que no le haría daño ni a una mosca…' **Peter lo pensó…**

 _Si había matado una el año pasado ¿no?_

'no lo subestimes, él mato una mosca el año pasado…' **Lo confirmo el rubio. Dominique rio divertida quitando sus dedos traviesos de la mano del chico.**

'como sea…' **Dijo la pelirroja quitando un mechón largo de su rostro.** '¿Nunca te has sentido así?' **Le pregunto pero Peter negó sin entender.** 'subestimado.' **Peter sonrió negando.**

'sé lo que soy.' **Dijo el rubio aceptando su realidad.** 'Los primeros años de mi vida aquí en Hogwarts trate de ser algo que no era…' **Dijo mirando el pan picoteado.** 'creyendo que solo estaba siendo subestimado por todos.'

'¿todos?' **Dominique arqueo una ceja y le sonrió. Peter asintió.**

'Mi familia, maestros… ehmm… amigos.' **Miro a ese par.** 'pero después entendí que no era que me estuvieran subestimando, solamente veían algo que yo no. veían que me estaba esforzando de mas.'

'no creo que este mal esforzarse…'

'no es eso, es solo que no esta bien cuando te esfuerzas por ser algo que no eres.' **Le dijo encontrando las palabras. Dominique asintió tomando otro pedazo de pan.**

'¿Y quién eres?' **Dijo la pelirroja. Peter sonrió de lado y miro hacia donde estaban sus dos amigos.**

'solo se qué no soy ellos.' **Dominique los miro para después mirarlo a él y ponerle completa atención.** 'se que eso me acerca más a saber quién soy.' **Dominique sonrió complacida de lo que había escuchado, se acerco a él mientras que Peter había vuelto a concentrarse en lo que sobraba de pan.**

'oye…' **Dijo y Peter se hizo hacia atrás al verla tan cerca. Dominique tomo un pedazo de pan y lo acerco a los labios de Peter, el rubio estaba tan sonrojado que mejor miro de reojo hacia otra parte.** 'Yo sé quién eres.' **Dijo la pelirroja mojándose los labios. Peter trago saliva y de nuevo sintió un enorme calor encima.** 'Eres Colagusano.' **Peter la miro, había algo en su voz cuando pronuncio su apodo, había algo ahora que miraba sus ojos. La chica aprovechando que tenia la boca entre abierta metió el pedazo de pan ahí. Peter lo paso, no supo porque, tal vez porque ya estaba ahí o tal vez porque quería darle la señal de que quería saber más. Dominique le sonrió.**

'Ehmm… ehm…' **Peter abrió los ojos y se giro ante ese tosido para ver a James y a Sirius sonriéndole picaron.**

'¿Dominique que haces aquí?' **Ted sonó molesto. Mirando a la pelirroja como si fuera su padre. Dominique bufo y rodo los ojos.**

'no empieces…' **Dijo la pelirroja con fastidio para girarse y tomar un pan.**

'no, no empiezo jovencita.' **Dijo el metamorfomago quitándole el pan de las manos.** 'Termino.' **La pelirroja bufo divertida.** 've a tu habitación.' **Le señalo la salida.**

'No tengo tres años y tú no eres mi padre…' **Dijo quitándole el pan. Sirius le dio un punto.** 'Además no estaba haciendo nada malo, ya quita esa cara vas asustar a alguien…' **Dijo la chica poniéndole mermelada a su pan.**

'no tienes tres, pero tampoco eres mayor de edad…'

'Solo estaba hablando con él…' **Dijo señalando a Peter que miro a Ted y se encogió en hombros mirando la mirada furiosa del chico.** '¿Qué no puedo?'

'oh-oh… ¡sabes a lo que me refiero Dominique!' **Le quito el pan de nuevo y le dio un bocado.**

'¡Ted!' **Dijo la chica ahora molesta.**

'Ap.. tup…habijtacionp…' **Dijo con el bocado en la boca, la Gryffindor lo miro con asco. Ted mostraba todo.**

'cierra la boca, das asco…' **Dijo la chica levantándose.**

'Y ponte algo encima…'

'¡tengo una chamarra encima!' **Dominique dijo harta. Ted estaba actuando peor que su padre.**

'¡pues cúbrete ese cuello!' **Dijo el chico de Hufflepuff. La Gryffindor rodo los ojos sin creer lo que escuchaba, así que mejor se decidió a irse ahí.** 'Eso es jovencita camina sin mirar atrás; no voy a dejar que te vuelvas acercar así, si quieres hablar con alguien será a una distancia de un metro por mínimo…'

'él duerme en la torre de Gryffindor, idiota.' **Dijo Dominique mientras salía.** 'Puedo acercarme cuando se me de la gana.' **James empujo animado a Peter que detuvo a ambos chicos cuando Ted lo miro de reojo.**

'¡pues ya no va a dormir ahí!' **Ted le grito arriba de la mesa.** '¡Y una palabra mas y le hablare a tus padres!' **Dominique gruño desesperada saliendo del gran comedor.**

'¡Mano arriba merodeadores!' **James le mostro su palma a Peter para que la chocara. Peter miro a Ted que fulmino con la mirada a James Potter.**

'Solo estábamos hablando Ted…' **Dijo Peter tratando de que Ted relajara ese gesto. Pero la risa de Sirius no ayudaba para nada.**

'y que hermosa esta Colagusano, intenta no arruinarlo.' **Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de lado. Peter negó sonriéndole a Ted, esperaba que recordara acerca de esa clausula invisible de hace rato.**

'Peter…' **Ted tomo un cuchillo. Peter negó rápido.** 'Ella…' **Señalo con el cuchillo el camino que Dominique había tomado.** 'no.' **Dijo mostrando sus ojos color rojo, Peter trago saliva.**

'enserio solo hablábamos…'

'ni ella, ni nadie…' **Dijo Sirius aburrido.** 'Porque "es la mejor amiga de mi mejor amiga, porque es una pelirroja que conozco, blah blah blah…"'

'es de la familia…' **Ted le aclaro.** 'ella no.' **Volvió a mirar a Peter que asintió de inmediato.**

'¿y si ella lo busca? No puedes rechazar a una chica… lo sabes.' **James le aclaro y Ted estaba de acuerdo pero no, era Dominique Weasley y era como su pequeña primita.**

'Hablo enserio Peter.' **Volvió a dirigirse a Peter. Sirius suspiro. Mientras que James le hacia gestos para que desecharas todo eso.**

'Igual no te preocupes…' **Sirius tomo un jugo de uva.** 'estamos hablando de Peter.' **Lo presento con ambas manos. Ted lo miro de reojo y entendió la comparación.** 'Relájate Hufflepuff.' **Peter lo miro algo ofendido, sobre todo cuando Ted relajo el gesto, como si le estuviera dando la razón.**

 _¿Porque siempre me trata como si fuera tan poca cosa?_

'oh vamos Canuto, Peter lo hizo por sí solo, nosotros estábamos jugando…'

'¿jugando?' **Ted corroboro la acción.** '¡me estaban atragantando de comida!' **Les aclaro, ambos chicos rieron.** 'No es divertido.'

'¿no dijiste que estabas hambriento?' **Sirius dijo mirándolo como si fuera poca cosa.**

'pues una cosa es estar hambriento…' **Tomo el pan que había dejado Dominique en la mesa para ponerle mas mermelada.** 'y otra es que te atraganten con…' **Se llevo el pan a la boca saboreándolo. Incluso cerro los ojos para disfrutar el sabor. James rio divertido.** 'comida…' **Dijo Ted mirando con amor ese pan con mermelada. Sirius miro a Ted y sonrió divertido, se sentó junto a él y lo despeino tosco, Ted gruño mirándolo con una trompita en los labios indicando que estaba harto. Sirius rio y dejo caer sus hombros.**

'Eres un tonto…' **Dijo tomando su pan y dándole una mordida.**

'pueden decirme que no les gusta comer, tal vez así pueda conseguir que algo entre a mi estomago…' **Una risa peligrosa de James lo hizo reaccionar.** 'apropiadamente.'

'"apropiadamente"' **Sirius se burlo de lo formal que se había escuchado el chico de Hufflepuff. Ted solo rodo los ojos esperando enserio que le dijera que no le gustaba, Sirius estiro la mano y le puso un plato de Bacalao frente a él. Ted miro y arrugo la frente con asco pero al ver que sería lo único se sirvió un poco.** 'creo que eres la segunda persona que habla así teniendo 17 años…' **Dijo mirando a James que asintió acercándole un pedazo de pan de ajo.**

'"Black, podrías amablemente pasarme la pimienta."' **James hizo una voz bajita y dulce. Sirius rió pasándole lanzándole un frasco de pimienta, James rio y lo puso frente a Ted. Que los miraba todavía sospechoso.** '"te lo agradezco".' **Sirius rio sonriendo.** 'no deja de ser gracioso…' **El chico de cuatro ojos dijo sonriente tomando la pimienta y poniéndola a un lado del plato de Hufflepuff.**

'Okaaay…' **Ted dijo mirándolos a ambos y sospechando de esa extraña tranquilidad en ellos.** '¿de qué hablan?' **Miro a Peter que solo sonrió dejándose llevar por ese ambiente de tranquilidad.**

'Peter, te toca.' **Dijo James mostrándole la mesa. Peter los miro, sabia que estaban teniendo un momento; un momento de merodeadores aun así que no estuviera Remus, era un momento que recordaría por siempre y le haría agradecer tenerlos como amigos. Así que escogió su comida menos favorita.**

'¿queso?' **Ted miro a Peter muy extrañado.** '¿No te gusta? Pero creí que eras un…' **Iba a decirle lo de su doble vida como rata pero le basto pensarlo un par de segundos para darse cuenta que simplemente era una mala idea, ellos eran todos unos dramáticos.**

'es Peter ¿qué esperas?' **Sirius dijo divertido señalando al rubio.** 'Además cierra la boca…' **Dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza, Peter abrió los ojos esperando que Ted no se transformara. Por suerte no lo hizo.** 'no eres nadie para cuestionar a Colagusano…' **Ted abrió los y le pidió con la mirada que parara.** 'entonces déjalo en paz o lo gritare.' **Peter sonrió sintiéndose importante.**

'créeme no quieres hacerlo.' **Dijo Ted malhumorado llevándose una gran porción de bacalao a la boca haciendo inmediatamente una cara de asco.** 'Esto es asqueroso…' **Dijo aguantando el sabor, Sirius rio.**

'Intenta ponerle pimienta…' **Dijo James divertido poniéndole pimienta al plato. Ted lo detuvo.**

'no olvides el queso Cornamenta.' **Dijo Peter pasándole el queso**

'vamos pásame la mermelada Canuto.' **Ted abrió los ojos negando.**

'Dejen de llamarse así…' **todavía tenía el sabor amargo de bacalao en la boca. Los tres chicos rieron mirándose entre si. Un suspiro de Peter los hizo reaccionar.**

'hay que ver a Lunático.' **Dijo James como si fuera lo mas predecible del mundo. Ted asintió limpiándose la lengua con una servilleta. Un suspiro largo de Sirius le indico a James que su mejor amigo estaba preocupado. Claro, para los demás ese suspiro significaría enfado, pero James conocía tan bien a Sirius que podía descubrir todos sus camuflajes. Ese tipo de cosas eran las que los convertían en hermanos.** 'Vamos Wally, intenta no morirte de aburrimiento…' **Y como hermano siempre lo apoyaría a mantener su imagen de chico rudo intacta.** '…todo va a estar bien.' **Y mantener su lado sensible oculto… hasta que se le diera la gana molestarlo con eso.**

'no prometo nada.' **Dijo Sirius siguiéndole el juego. Volvió a suspirar ignorando la mirada desaprobatoria de Ted.** 'deja de mirarme así Hufflepuff o te prometo que vas a dormir en el baño de nuevo…' **Dijo el chico Black levantándose de la mesa.**

'Piedad por favor…' **Dijo Ted con sarcasmo.** 'Escucha si vemos a Lorcan en el camino, voy a rogarle que te lleve con él.' **Definitivamente prefería tener a James como compañero de cuarto que al odioso de Sirius.**

'¡no!' **Dijo James de inmediato.** 'El niño me deja su cama…' **Sirius arrugo la frente boquiabierto, sintiéndose estafado. James rio al ver la cara de los otros tres.** 'incluso la tiene perfumada, es un estuche de monerías ese Ravenclaw…'

'tú.' **Sirius le hablo a Ted como si se tratara de su esclavo.** 'Mas te vale ponerle perfume a la cama…' **Ted arrugo ala frente ignorando la idea.**

'y es genial porque él duerme con su carismático hermano.' **Dijo James soltando un suspiro largo. Peter lo miro preguntándose como es que él siempre tenía tanta suerte para todo, incluso en un mundo paralelo al suyo. Al parecer James Potter era un privilegiado de todo el montón.**

'¿Carismático? Es un idiota.' **Dijo Sirius con total seguridad.** '¿Viste como habló de Ravee? Esa chica…' **Ahora miro a Ted buscando una referencia, hasta que se cubrió el rostro con la capucha entendió que hablaba de Alice Longbottom.**

'Alice.' **Ted rodo los ojos con fastidio, Alice no lo había soltado hasta que llego a la madriguera e incluso quería pasar. El chico de Hufflepuff tuvo que usar su poder de Premio Anual para calmar las hormonas de la Gryffindor.**

'Si, como sea… dijo solo un poco de la basura de ese imbécil.'

'¿no me digas que ya te encariñaste con el niño?' **Dijo James aprovechando para burlarse del lado sensible de Sirius. El chico de ojos grises rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'Por supuesto que no, pero bueno, Ravee es el único en este lugar que de verdad ha ayudado a Lunático.' **Miro de reojo a Ted que asentía hasta que se dio cuenta que la indirecta era para él.**

'¡Oye!' **Dijo el metamorfomago ofendido.** 'yo pudiera hacer mas cosas si ustedes no me hostigaran todo el tiempo.' **Dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza, Sirius bostezo para demostrarle cuanto le importaba su opinión. Ted lo miro y ligeramente hizo rojizo su cabello, Peter tuvo que darle una patada por debajo de la mesa haciendo que el chico sacudiera su cabeza para volver a tener el control de sus transformaciones.**

'de cualquier forma, Ravee parece tener espíritu, no como el idiota de su hermano…' **Dijo Sirius jugando con su vaso. Pero un bufido de Peter hizo que se detuviera y es que el chico rata había pensado en la relación que su amigo canino tenía con su hermano, tampoco era algo para presumir.** '¿Qué?' **Y al parecer Sirius sospecho de sus pensamientos. Peter de inmediato se puso rojo sabiendo que estaba en problemas, el tema de la familia… ex familia de Sirius era delicado, sobre todo porque seguían viendo a Regulus en los pasillos del colegio y todos ellos sabían que aunque Sirius dijera que no le importaba, ver a su hermano barriéndolo con la mirada no era algo agradable.**

'Nada…' **Dijo Peter con una voz tan bajita que Ted arrugo la frente adivinando lo que había dicho.**

'¿Nada? ¿y entonces por qué hiciste eso?' **Dijo Sirius algo agresivo. Peter trago saliva y miro a James buscando ayuda, pero James solo negó con desaprobación.** 'Peter, te estoy hablando.' **Dijo Sirius tratando de buscar pelea.**

'¿Qué demonios te pasa? solo está cansado…' **Dijo Ted mirando a Sirius como un exagerado.**

'no te metas Hufflepuff, no sabes de lo que hablamos.' **Dijo Sirius sin quitarle la mirada a Peter que agacho la mirada sintiendo escalofríos en las manos.**

'dejalo en paz.' **Ted insistió.**

'Ted enserio…' **James quiso detenerlo pero Ted quito su mano de él y siguió con Sirius.**

'Se supone que es tu amigo, no deberías de tratarlo así…' **Sirius miro a Ted y respiro fuerte, odiaba que le hablara como si conociera algo sobre él.** 'solo fue un suspiro Sirius.' **Dijo Ted tratando de aplacar las cosas.**

'Por supuesto que no. Él lo sabe.' **El chico de ojos grises señalo a Peter que se sintió mucho peor.** 'solo quiero que me diga que…'

'¿para qué?' **Ted lo detuvo, Sirius arrugo la frente y lo miro. De pronto se sintió extraño, como si Ted fuera quien siempre lo detenía de molestar a Peter, como si Ted fuera quien lo mirara como alguien absolutamente promedio, como si Ted fuera… Y entonces sus ojos se volvieron miel… como si fuera…** '¿Cómo demonios haces eso?' **Sirius dijo apretando los labios y tragando saliva, mirando a Ted y pensando en su amigo Remus.**

 **Ted alzo una ceja, sin notar que sus ojos seguían siendo color miel, Sirius se tallo los ojos y solo así Ted cambio sus ojos a los azules de Peter. Que lo miro con fastidio, preguntándose como es que no podía controlar algo tan suyo.**

'¿estás bien Canuto?' **James miro al chico de ojos grises que asintió mirando de nuevo a Ted que solo sonrió nervioso.** '¿Es de nuevo lo del hombro?' **James miro a su amigo que solo seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.**

 _¿Cómo es que puede parecerse a mí y tener los ojos de Remus? ¡No! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Son azules! Pero hace un rato eran los de Remus… Estoy seguro… ¡por supuesto que no!_

'¡Ted! ¿Qué le hiciste?' **James golpeo su brazo, el chico de Hufflepuff levanto sus manos mostrando su inocencia pero mirando de reojo a Peter porque ambos sabían que era lo que había pasado.**

'Tal vez solo este cansado Cornamenta.' **Dijo Peter tratando de calamar las ansias de James, que no iba a estar convencido de nada de eso, hasta que Sirius lo dijera con su propia boca.**

'Canuto…' **James se levanto y camino hacía Sirius.**

 _¿Por qué no se queda quieto?_

'James enserio, seguro que no tienen nada…' **Peter volvió a insistir mirando la "terquedad" de James.**

'Hey… amigo.' **James movió del hombro a Sirius que de inmediato reacciono y asintió pretendiendo que todo estaba bien.** 'no te pongas como él, por favor…' **James señalo a Ted que solo lo miro con indiferencia.**

'gracias.' **Dijo el metamorfomago volviendo a ese horrible plato de bacalao. James se sentó junto con Sirius, Peter los miro de reojo de un momento a otro ambos chicos parecían haberse olvidado de lo de Ted.** 'me pregunto a quien le gusta esta cosa…' **Dijo Ted mirando el plato de bacalao. Peter rio.** 'Bueno, me alegra que al menos a ti te parezca divertido.' **Dijo Ted mirando como consuelo la sonrisa de Peter que solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'es eso o nada, intruso.' **Ted sonrió, le agrado ese apodo.** '¿Qué?'

'solo pienso que tú debiste quien escoger los apodos…' **lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Sirius y James voltearan. Y lo hicieron.**

'Ya te gusto…' **Dijo Peter comenzando a creer que Ted tenía un problema en la cabeza. Ted dejo caer los hombros sin importarle tan pronto escucho a Sirius bufar.**

'Mira quien lo dice; el señor…' **Comenzó el chico de ojos grises.**

'Voy a ponerles nombre TomyJerry y…' **James le siguió llevando el mismo tono y soltura que el anterior.**

'Wally.' **Termino por decir Sirius.**

'Grandioso.' **Dijeron los dos con sarcasmo. Ted alzo ambas cejas sorprendido, miro a Peter de reojo que solo rodo los ojos con fastidio, no necesito mas.**

'Seguro se la pasan haciendo esto todo el tiempo ¿cierto?'

'lo han practicado por años. Agradece que no duermes con ellos.' **Dijo Peter en voz baja pero ambos Gryffindors sonrieron halagados.**

'Vamos Peter… no es nuestra culpa que no entraras a tiempo. Necesitábamos estar coordinados.' **Dijo Sirius jugando con una manzana, pasándola de una mano a otra.**

'como digas Canuto…' **Peter hizo como si no le importara. Sirius rio mirando a James.**

'Como sea, suenan como un par de tontos.' **Ted dijo apoyando a Peter. Ambos chicos bufaron sabiendo que era pura envidia.** 'hablo enserio… ¿es tu novia o algo así?' **se dirigió a James señalando a Sirius.** 'porque enserio muchachos, eso es raro.' **Dijo volviendo a picotear el bacalao.**

'Lo dice el chico mas normal de Hogwarts.' **Dijo James entre risas.** 'No te olvides que tu eres el que quiere violar a un chico del pasado… ¿Cuántos años tiene Remus?' **Ted rio negando.**

'no puedo decírtelo y por milésima vez yo no quiero violarlo ¡cielos!' **James rio divertido al ver a Ted volver a su plato. Le agradaba, por alguna extraña razón sentía cierto cariño hacia ese chico problema, cariño que era casi fraternal; por eso que creyera que era su hijo.**

 **Cabello despeinado, tanto como el suyo, manos torpes, mala posición, ojos azules, y piel blanca casi como el mármol (como la de Sirius) con ese rostro fino y…**

 _¿Si será mi hijo?_

 **Como sea Ted tenía algo que lo hacía pensarse las cosas cuando se trataba de tomar decisiones con él.**

'Ted…' **Volvió hablar. Ted solo contesto con un displicente "¿mmm?"** 'Cuéntanos algo sobre ti…' **Sirius dejo la manzana y miro a su amigo de reojo, claramente confundido por su frase.**

'¿Cómo?' **Pregunto Sirius antes que Ted. James solo asintió mirando a Ted que de pronto comenzó a sentir cosquillas por debajo de las palmas de las manos.**

'no sabemos nada de él.' **Se explico James con su mejor amigo.**

'¿y porque nos interesaría saber algo de él?' **Sirius continuó confundido.**

'Solo te la pasas diciendo que es un extraño.' **Sirius lo miro amenazante y James le sonrió.** 'creo que vendría bien saber quien es. Así que…' **Miro a Ted denuevo.** 'Cuentanos sobre ti—y que conste que es un privilegio, porque los merodeadores no hacemos este tipo de cosas a menos de que seas…'

'no hacemos este tipo de cosas, simplemente.' **Sirius dijo mirándolo en desacuerdo, James lo miro y bufo ignorándolo.** 'somos exclusivos. Solo nosotros.' **Le recordó al chico de lentes que seguía sonriéndole a Ted.**

'¿y bien Ted?' **Sirius rodo los ojos y sin mas remedio miro a Ted esperando a que hablara.**

'¡anda!' **Lo apresuro y Ted solo salto de la impresión alzando su manso pidiendo paciencia.**

'¡No lo sé! No hay mucho que decir…' **Dijo mirando sus manos y sabiendo que la única cosa que los dejaría boquiabiertos, tenia que mantenerla en secreto.** 'solo soy un chico.' **Dijo dejando caer sus hombros. Sirius miro a James con unos ojos que decían "Te lo dije" James bufo ignorándolo y camino hacia Ted.**

'No. No lo acepto.' **Dijo seguro. Ted cerro la boca sintiéndose algo intimidado.** 'debe de haber algo mas que "solo soy un chico". Tú fuiste quien nos trajo aquí, "solo un chico" no podría hacer eso. Estoy seguro.' **Ted se sintió algo halagado por las palabras pero según él no había mucho que decir… que ellos pudieran escuchar.**

'Bueno soy algo… obstinado.' **Recordó ese adjetivo que Harry le había puesto un par de años atrás.** 'Supongo…'

'no supongas.' **De nuevo dijo James.**

'de acuerdo lo soy. Honestamente… soy como un imán de problemas.' **Dijo Ted entre risas y despeinándose el cabello. James sonrió algo satisfecho.**

'Genial. Ese es nuestro estilo.' **Peter alzo una ceja mirando a Sirius que miraba a James.** '¿Cierto Canuto?' **Sirius lo miro y al principio sin muchas ganas asintió.** '¡Oh vamos!' **Le dio un codazo.** 'Mi primer castigo lo pase con Sirius. Desde ese momento supe que nosotros estábamos destinados a cosas grandes, ya sabes…' **Dijo mirando a Sirius que solo sonrió recordándose de once años.** 'después vino Remus y su palida piel. Este idiota no dejaba de preguntarse porque tenía tantos moretones y tenía piel de muerto.'

'admítanlo era raro.' **Dijo mirándolo sonriente.** 'Además tú también querías saber que rayos pasaba con él.' **Dijo dándole un codazo, James rio.**

'si bueno, además era el único que entendía nuestro sentido del humor inteligente.' **Ted alzo una ceja divertido.**

 _¿Enserio son tan vanidosos?'_

'si, y gracias a Remus yo estoy en el grupo.' **Peter hablo con cierta inconformidad. Ambos chicos lo miraron y rodaron los ojos.**

'No seas melodramático.' **Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y esta vez había sido sin planearlo, así que sonrieron emocionados.**

'Lo de Peter fue algo mas tardado pero bueno después del primer año, entendimos que este desgraciado…' **Sirius lo señalo y Peter sonrió divertido.** 'Podía ser mucho mas de lo que aparenta.'

'Y lo es.' **James dijo seguro y mirando a Peter, que de pronto sintió un escalofrió al ver los ojos de James.** 'así que…' **James quito la mirada del rubio para dirigirla al chico de Hufflepuff.** '¿Qué eres tú?'

'escuchen, tal vez ustedes…' **Los envolvió con sus brazos.** 'Tengan esto—ensayado o algo así, pero créanme cuando les digo que solo soy yo. En la vida real esto… no lo sé, no tengo mi vida resuelta como ustedes.' **James miro a Peter y este miro a Sirius.** 'Dejen de hacer eso. Lo sé, es patético.'

'Tal vez si dejaras de preocuparte por titubear, sabrías al menos un gramo de lo que hablamos.' **Sirius le dijo directo. Y Ted asintió admitiendo que tenía algo de razón.**

'Bueno ha sido difícil para mí.' **Dijo el chico agachando la mirada y pensando en sus padres.** 'pero estoy en proceso…'

'¿proceso de qué?' **James le pregunto con esa necesidad de saber mas.**

'Emmm… no lo sé. Supongo que de saber que es lo que va a pasar…'

'¿Pasar qué?' **Ahora fue Sirius y Ted comenzó a sentirse algo presionado.**

'Pues… conmigo.' **se sintió como un tonto cuando lo dijo. Sirius y James se miraron entre si y Ted solo quería que pararan.**

'no quería creerlo.' **Sirius comenzó y Ted solo suspiro volviendo a su plato.** 'Pero enserio, tú cerebro de gusarajo, no tienes idea de lo que quieres.' **Dijo con una voz decepcionada.**

'Oigan no es tan sencillo…' **Trato de justificarse y una parte de él enserio no sabía que hacer.** 'Solo necesito mas tiempo.'

'¿Qué es lo que harás saliendo de Hogwarts?' **James le pregunto y Ted trago saliva mirándolo y relacionándolo inmediato con Harry.**

'por favor… no hablemos de esto.' **El metamorfomago sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos harto del tema favorito de sus tutores el año pasado.**

'¿Qué sucede?' **James le pregunto, pero Ted solo negó algo irritado.** 'oh vamos Ted, solo dime que piensas hacer…'

'ya se los dije… no lo sé.' **Dijo el chico mirando su platillo.** 'cortemos el tema por favor.' **Suplico.**

'Oye incluso Peter sabe que va hacer saliendo de Hogwarts…' **Sirius señalo al rubio.** '¿cierto?' **Peter asintió, sabiendo que se limitaría a intentar entrar a la escuela de Aurores, esperando que su amistad con James lo ayudara. Sabiendo que siempre existiría un acogedor cuarto para él en casa de su madre.**

'Pues eso es genial… yo estoy en el proceso.' **Dijo Ted tratando de terminar el tema. James lo miro y negó.**

'bueno… ya tenemos la misión antes de largarnos de aquí.' **Miro a Sirius y a Peter. Ted los miro sin entender.** 'encontrar que vas hacer.' **Ted abrió los ojos y negó.**

'Oh no… ustedes no tienen porque…'

'por supuesto que tenemos. No dejare que un hijo mío vaya por la vida sin saber a dónde va. Vas a perderte de las cosas interesantes por no saber a dónde ir.' **Dijo James poniendo mermelada a un pan, lo que decía era algo serió pero su gesto era lo bastante relajado para confundir a Ted.** 'Así que no pienso irme de aquí sin que sepa que no lo vas a estropear.'

'Mas…' **Completo Sirius.**

 **Ted trago saliva y los miro; esos tres estaban tan tranquilos que eso solo significaba que lo que decían era enserio. Y si era enserio entonces le aterraba, porque ese era uno de los temas por los que se alegraba de dejar la casa de los Potter y venir a la escuela. Pero ahora no solo tendría que enfrentar el problema con las personas mas testaduras del planeta entero sino que estas personas no caerían antes sus chantajes emocionales como solía hacerlo con Harry cuando no quería hablar acerca de algo.**

'¿tienes una guía o algo?' **James le dijo con el bocado en la boca. Ted solo suspiro.**

 **OOoOO**

'Wow, eso estuvo increíble…' **James dijo mirando a sus primos.** 'es un hecho, pasaremos Pociones como los mejores.' **Lorcan sonrió mirándolo, e encantaba ese niño Potter era increíblemente optimista.**

'Lo-Lorcan hizo todo…' **Zlatan Lestrange les recordó, señalando al Ravenclaw que solo negó cediéndole el honor a los Gryffindor.**

'ustedes hicieron todo…' **Dijo limpiándose las manos para cerrar las cortinas de la cama de Remus, ya le había puesto la poción en cada una de sus heridas, que parecían volver abrirse.**

'No mientas. Que tengamos 11 años no significa que somos unos ilusos…' **Zlatan dijo con los brazos cruzados. Lorcan bajo la mirada avergonzado.** 'no nos trates como si fueramos unos…' **Fred golpeo su cabeza y sonrió relajado a Lorcan.**

'No quería que sintieran eso…' **Dijo Lorcan bajito. Fred dejo caer los hombros sin darle importancia.** 'Pero es cierto, si yo hubiera tocado alguna de esas cosas, no hubiéramos podido tener la poción correcta.' **Dijo mirando sus manos. Louis rio al recordar la piel helada de Lorcan.**

'¿No has intentado asusta a alguien con eso?' **El hermanito de Victoire dijo divertido. Lorcan levanto una ceja sin entender y lo menso que quería era asustar a alguien.**

'Eso sería muy gracioso…' **James se echo a reír viendo el potencial de la piel helada de Lorcan.** 'Si Lo-Lorcan, solo piénsalo…' **Se paro al centro de la habitacion y llamo a Fred que corrió junto a él.** 'Solo imagina que alguien está leyendo tranquilo en la biblioteca…' **Louis le lanzo un libro a Fred que lo atrapo y de inmediato pretendió que leía.** 'Y tú entras a la habitación… levantas tu mano y lo tocas en la nuca.' **Fred salto pretendiendo que la piel de James era igual de helada a la de Lorcan y se tiro al suelo exagerando la reacción. James rio de inmediato junto con Louis.** 'Sería tan gracioso…' **Fred comenzó a reír también.**

'O cuando terminaran de bañarse…' **Louis sugirió y los otros dos chicos asintieron imaginándose la escena.**

'solo imagina con Ted… cambiaría de color en segundos…' **Fred dijo con una carcajada y James abrazo su estomago. Lorcna miro sus manos una vez mas.**

'Odio que hagan eso…' **Zlatan le dijo a Lorcan.** 'Es mucho peor cuando interpretan una jugada de Quidditch…' **Dijo rodando los ojos.**

'No seas amargado Lestrange.' **Fred lo detuvo.** 'es divertido, solo imagina a la persona que menos soportas con una cara chusca y los ojos saltones…' **Dijo de nuevo mientras se reía.** 'Como quisiera tener la piel helada…' **Dijo mirando a Lorcan.**

'que suerte tienes Lo-Lorcan.' **Dijo Louis sonriente. Lorcan negó sin creérselo aun. Todos estos años la única ventaja que le vio a su padecimiento fue que en verano él no tenía nada de calor. Solo eso. Todo es cúbrete bien, no te bañes con agua fría, no tomes agua fría, en invierno intenta mantenerte dentro del castillo, gente mirándolo raro al tocarlo por accidente, usar todo el uniforme completo, no andar con los pies descalzos, no té helado, no helado, calefacción, hechizos de calefacción en hogar, no toques cosas organicas sin guantes, cuidado con las cosas puntiagudas y cortantes, alejate de la gente que tiene resfriados, vitaminas... no le veía lo divertido a todo eso.**

'pues… no es tan sencillo.' **Dijo Lorcan pensando en todo eso. James Sirius bufo sin importancia.**

'seguro que ver esas caras valen la pena todo lo demás… el punto es divertirse ¿no?' **Dijo abriendo los brazos, Lorcan se quedo boquiabierto…**

'Yo… nunca lo había pensado así.' **Dijo honestamente mirando sus manos de nuevo. James Sirius se acerco a él y palmeo su brazo.**

'no te preocupes, es una suerte que nos encontraras…' **Dijo con un are de importancia.**

'¿Encontraras?' **Zlatan dijo con sarcasmo.** 'estaba aquí antes de que entraras, además si mas no recuerdo…'

'yo también estoy feliz de conocerlos.' **Dijo Lorcan con honestidad.** 'de limpiarte toda esa goma de mascar…' **Dijo señalando a Zlatan, que de inmediato se sonrojo. Fred, Louis y James Sirius rieron recordándolo.** 'porque así ahora ustedes serán amigos.' **Entonces los otros tres Gryffindors se callaron de golpe y miraron a Zlatan.**

'¿Qué?' **Fred miro a James Sirius.**

'Si, porque él nos ayudo.' **Lorcan les mostro el frasquito vacio de la poción.** 'Y los amigos se ayudan entre si.' **Louis abrió la boca para reprochar pero no encontró nada.** 'Y se rieron divertidos mientras estaban preparando la poción.' **Zlatan arrugo la frente y miro a James Sirius.** 'Se felicitaron.' **James Sirius recordó como le aplaudió a Zlatan cuando controlo un tentáculo de una criatura que seguía viva.** 'son amigos.' **Lorcan dijo con voz inocente y sonriendo por ellos.**

'¿James?' **Louis miro también a su primo. James trago saliva.**

'Eso no dice nada Lestrange… no significa nada.'

'oh…' **Lorcan bajo la mirada con tristeza, los cuatro chicos lo miraron.** 'Yo creí que… ¿entonces no son amigos?'

'bueno puede que…' **Zlatan y James Sirius dijeron rápido sintiendo ternura por el Ravenclaw que parecía el mas deprimido por la noticia.**

'es que se veían tan felices…' **Dijo Lorcan tragando saliva. Fred apresuro a James.** 'pero Lysander tiene razón… yo siempre confundo todo.' **Dijo tallándose los ojos.**

'¡No, si somos amigos!' **Zlatan y James Sirius dijeron al mismo tiempo. Fred y Louis asintieron deprisa. Lorcan los miro y parpadeo con inocencia.** 'Enserio que si…'

'si nos divertimos mucho…' **Fred dijo para asegurar la idea.**

'nos ayudamos…' **Louis dijo enseguida.**

'y él es genial…' **James dijo señalando a Zlatan.**

'y él es muy divertido…' **Zlatan dijo señalando a James.**

'Enserió que si.' **Dijeron los cuatro y Lorcan sonrió, lo que los alivio de inmediato.**

'Ustedes son la manada de humanos mas compatible que he visto…' **Dijo el Ravenclaw con calma. James Sirius miro a Zlatan para ver si había entendido eso, Zlatan dejo caer los hombros sin tener una mínima idea.**

'Gracias…' **Louis dijo con orgullo. Fred rio divertido.**

'Lo-Lorcan eres muy gracioso…' **Dijo el pelirrojo acostándose en el suelo.** 'Yo quiero ser tu amigo.' **Lorcan borro la sonrisa y se compuso de inmediato, negando.**

'no.' **Dijo sin mirarlos, tomo sus cosas rápido y cruzo la habitación. Fred miro a Louis sin entender.**

'espera Lo-Lorcan.' **James lo detuvo con la frente arrugada.** 'No puedes convertirnos en amigos y zafarte de esto. Tú también eres nuestro amigo.' **Dijo el chico de Gryffindor seguro.**

'no, créeme no quieres ser mi amigo.' **Dijo Lorcan con los ojos llorosos.** 'Yo no soy una buena persona.' **Dijo mordiéndose el labio.** 'y ustedes sí. No fue mi intención, perdón. Pero no puedo ser su amigo…' **James negó como el chico caprichudo que era.**

'Eres mi amigo, nos ayudaste y nos divertimos contigo ¿cierto?' **Miro a sus primos que asintieron.** 'Eso hacen los amigos…' **Lorcan cerró los ojos.**

'por favor deja de tocarme, no quiero lastimarte.' **Dijo Lorcan suplicándole.** 'perdón.' **Dijo el chico de Ravenclaw saliendo de la habitación.**

'James, te prometo que lo dije de corazón. Enserio me agrada.' **Dijo Fred rascándose la cabeza confundido.**

'Ni siquiera en mi familia hacen eso…' **Lestrange admitió y Fred lo miro divertido.** 'de acuerdo si es algo rara… pero solo porque es diferente a la suya.'

'querrás decir: peligrosa.' **Fred dijo con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa socarrona.**

'oigan chicos…' **James aplaudió para que lo miraran.** 'tenemos aquí una situación.' **Dijo poniéndose al centro y mirando la puerta.**

'Potter, solo no quiere juntarse con nosotros porque somos de primero.' **Zlatan dijo con total seguridad.**

'por supuesto que no. Lo escucharon… él cree que somos la… ¿"manada"? mas genial de todas. No diría eso si nos subestimara.' **Louis le dio un punto a James.** 'seguramente alguien le metió eso en la cabeza y es nuestra responsabilidad…' **Adoro a este niño.** 'mostrarle lo contrario. Él es nuestro amigo, ayudo a Lunático y te quito la goma de mascar, me dejo prender el caldero sin titubear y ni siquiera mis padres me dejan acercarme a la cocina, Fred; él se rio de cada uno de tus chiste, no temió que se te callera nada Louis y a ti Zlatan no trato en ningún momento como un engendro asesino… y eso que tienes aun la finta.'

'ya entendí Potter.' **Zlatan dijo serio.**

'como sea, me agrada y va a pasar toda la vida solo, porque cree que es un mal amigo…' **Dijo sin entender.** '¿Qué tan malo puede ser?' **Los cuatro pequeños se pudieron a pensar.**

'No tengo nada…' **Fred dijo agotado de pensar.**

'exacto. Ese chico no mataría ni a una mosca… ¿verdad?'

 **OOoOO**

'¿gustos?' **James le pregunto a Ted mientras lanzaba una uva al aire para que esta cayera justo en su boca. Ted sonrió divertido.**

'Contesta Hufflepuff.' **Sirius lo apresuro, Ted despertó asintiendo.**

'ehmm… no lo sé…' **Sirius se quejo al escucharlo.**

'¿Cómo es que cada pregunta la empieza así? No quiero volverte a escuchar decir "ehmm… no lo sé." ¿me oiste?' **Sirius imito su voz como si fuera la de un retrasado.**

'pues no lo había pensando. No pueden culpar…'

'¿Gustos?' **James repitió aplaudiendo fuerte, haciendo que Ted saltara y cambiara su color a un rubio. Peter grito golpeando la mesa, Sirius y James voltearon a verlo y rieron.**

'¡Casi me sacas el corazón! Mira lo PALIDO que estoy…' **Peter miro con los ojos abiertos a Ted que se concentro y cambio rapido su color de pelo.**

'vamos Peter, la broma era para Ted.' **Dijo James divertido.** 'se supone que sabes cuando hago ese tipo de cosas.' **Dijo sonriéndole de lado. Sirius rio despeinando a Peter.**

'Tal vez necesitas relajarte algo Pete, tu consciencia ha de estar matándote.' **Ted y Peter se tensaron y se miraron con los labios entre abiertos.** '¿no nos estarás ocultando algo, verdad?' **Sirius lo miro quisquilloso con esa sonrisa segura e intrigante. Peter miro de reojo a Ted y luego miro a Sirius.** '¿Por qué ves al profeta de los gusarajos? TomYJerry creo que aquí hay un tipo de conspiración…' **Sirius seguía jugando.**

'¿quieres parar?' **Ted se levanto tenso. James lo siguió con la mirada y sonrió.** 'Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué dices eso? Merlín eres enserio… ¡no me mires así!' **Sirius levanto las manos divertido.** 'deja de mirarme así…'

'no te estoy mirando de ninguna manera Hufflepuff…' **Dijo Sirius entre risas.**

'seguro eso le haces a Molly.' **Ted dijo golpeándolo en el brazo. Sirius rió.**

'Eso no es todo lo que le puedo hacer…' **Dijo el chico Black seductor. Ted se detuvo y olvido la intimidación para atacarlo.** '¡Oh vamos! Tú fuiste quien la metió a la platica ¿cierto Corna…?'

'no lo llames así.' **Ted volvió a golpearlo pero Sirius lo empujaba de vuelta divertido.** 'y NO vuelvas hablar de Molly, tú degenerado ser humano…' **Dijo Casi encimándose en él.**

'no eres la primera persona que se lo dice.' **James dijo levantándose un poco para mirarlos forcejar.**

'chicas me lo han dicho en la cama… ¿crees que Molly sea una de ellas?' **Sirius le pregunto a James solo para molestar a Ted que rodó con él sobre el suelo del gran comedor. Sirius reía divertido.**

'Ella es una niña, cerdo.'

'pues no me mira como si fuera una niña…' **siguió el chico Black mientras James reía de las ocurrencias de su amigo.** 'vamos a ella también le vas a quitar el placer de…'

'¡no uses esa palabra!' **Ted dijo rojo de las mejillas.** 'Te odio.' **Dijo despeinándolo. Peter miro como el copetillo de Ted se convertía en rojo, miro a James que seguía riendo y aprovecho para saltar sobre ellos antes de que todo el cabello le cambiara, Ted termino completamente encima de Sirius que solo se quejo y antes de que mirara de vuelta a Ted, el chico tenia la cara cubierta con la túnica de Peter.**

'¿Qué mierda?' **Dijo sin entender. Peter entonces salio de lado y Sirius lo miro confundido.** '¿Qué estás haciendo Colagusa…?'

'¡NO LE DIGAS ASÍ!' **Ted sonó como un monstruo. Peter apretó mas la túnica sobre su cara, seguro Ted estaba rojo como tomate (literal). Sirius alzo ambas cejas y volvió con Peter.**

'ehm… yo, no lo sé solo quise saltar ayudarte…' **Sirius arrugo la frente busco a James que también estaba en shock, se miraron y al segundo comenzaron a reírse. Peter rio nervioso mientras que Ted respiraba estresado.**

'Peter eso estuvo grandioso…' **James dijo golpeando la mesa.**

'mi espalda no piensa lo mismo…' **Ted le dio un codazo a Peter para que se moviera. Sirius asintió.**

'cierto Peter… sigues teniendo huesos pesados.' **Peter arrugo la frente y Sirius rio.** 'Es broma hombre, ya quítate de encima.' **Pero Peter miro a Ted no sabía si al quitarle la túnica de la cara estaría como James y Sirius lo conocían.** '¿Peter no me oíste?' **Sirius se quejo sintiendo lo pesado de ambos chicos, además estaba en una terrible posición.** 'Voy a lastimarme…'

'ehmm espera.' **Dijo Peter como si estuviera tomando un momento.** 'Necesito saber que todo está bien.' **Sirius alzo una ceja y miro a James.**

'¿estar bien? me estas aplastando los dos.'

'¡NO ES COMO SI NO TE LO MERECIERAS!' **Ted le grito y Peter supo que aun no era hora.**

'Peter quítate de encima.' **Sirius le dijo mas serio, comenzaba a entumírsele las piernas.**

'espera, espera, es que siento que mi espalda se lastimo…' **Dijo el chico enderezándose como si estuviera checando su espalda.**

'creo que si tienes algo raro Peter…' **Sirius bufo al escuchar a James seguirle el juego.**

'¿Verdad? Creo que necesito un segundo…' **Sirius se movió molesto de tanta tardanza.** 'nahh…' **Peter dijo asustado, la túnica se había movido dejando ver la barbilla de Ted.** '¡No te muevas!' **El rubio le grito nervioso.** 'puedes lastimarme…'

'tómatelo con calma, Wally…' **James detuvo a Sirius.** '¿Qué tal te sientes Peter?' **Peter se sintió con importancia cuando James detuvo a Sirius.** '¿Necesitas mas tiempo?' **Le pregunto realmente ocupado. Peter pico las costillas de Ted.**

'No lo se… ¿crees que ya esté bien Ted?'

'¿y para que le preguntas a él?' **Sirius dijo desesperado. Pero Ted entendió.**

 _Pero claro… me moleste, estúpidas transformaciones. De acuerdo Ted, concéntrate. Peter, Sirius, James… Peter, Sirius, James… Peter, Sirius, James…_

'¿¡Y bien!?' **Sirius dijo levantando los brazos.**

'Creo que si, Peter…' **Ted le dijo a Peter, pero Peter no estaba conforme con un "creo"**

'tenemos que estar seguros… esto es algo peligroso.'

'Ustedes dos no tienen idea de lo que es peligroso…' **Sirius gruño mirándolos amenazantemente.**

'Pero sugiero que estemos seguros rápido.' **Dijo Peter algo intimidado por Sirius.**

'Si, seguro.' **Dijo Ted despreocupado. Peter asintió y se quito de encima de inmediato. Sirius empujo a Ted, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.**

'¡No!' **Peter regaño a Sirius creyendo que con ese golpe la transformación de Ted se alteraría.** '¡No seas tan agresivo!' **lo regaño. James miro a Sirius y Peter de inmediato se sonrojo.** 'Es que… está mal golpear a la gente…' **se sintió como un tonto al ver esas miradas.**

'De acueeeeeerdo.' **James dijo extrañado.** 'Ted estas…' **Le quito la túnica y Peter cerró los ojos esperando que estaba como se suponía que tenía que estar.** 'solo lo despeinaste un poco…' **Dijo mirando ese desastroso cabello suyo.** 'sobrevivirá Peter.' **Miro a Peter que seguía teniendo una cara de dolor.** 'él está bien, Peter… ¿cierto Ted?' **James le dio un manotazo en el brazo.**

'enserio tienen que dejar de golpearlo.' **Dijo Peter metiéndose entre Ted y James. Sirius lo miro con la frente arrugada.** 'en nombre de la paz…'

'mundial.' **Ted termino la frase solo para ayudar los intentos de Peter.**

'ustedes dos…' **James los señalo a ambos que se miraron todavía nerviosos.** 'Si que se entienden.' **Dijo con gracia mirando a Sirius que solo bufo sobando su espalda.** 'bueno, ¿en que estábamos?' **El chico de lentes se sentó de nuevo en la mesa.**

'Admite que lo merecías por lo de Molly…' **Ted le susurro a Sirius.**

'no me colmes la paciencia.' **Sirius lo señalo amenazándolo.**

'Ted, creo tenemos que repartir tareas…' **Ted se rasco la cabeza y miro a James sin saber de lo que hablaba.** 'ya sabes para tu transformación…'

'no creo que debamos usar esa palabra.' **Peter dijo de inmediato. James negó.**

'es la palabra correcta Peter, no trates de luchar contra eso.' **Dijo negando con su dedo índice.** 'Este chico de… Hufflepuff.' **Se detuvo meditando quien de su familia había sido un Hufflepuff, como no se le vino nadie a la cabeza y su familia no estaba en contra de ninguna casa continuo.** 'va a transformarse para cuando nos vayamos, como que me llamo…'

'¿TomYJerry?' **Sirius se sentó junto a él estirándose todavía.**

'Nah… James Potter.' **Dijo con orgullo.**

'de acuerdo, de acuerdo… solo no digas el nombre completo.' **Ted lo detuvo mirando alrededor. James sonrió satisfecho.**

'bueno pues primero tenemos que quitarte esos "no lo sé"' **Sirius asintió con algo de urgencia.** 'tienes que estar seguro de lo que te gusta, de lo que no te gusta, de lo que quieres…'

'¿no pueden solamente ayudarme con mis deberes?' **Ted insistió queriendo evitar la charla pero una mirada amenazante de James hizo que cediera.** 'De acuerdooo…' **Dijo vencido mirando el techo.** 'eres igual que él.' **Dijo pensando en Harry.**

'Nadie es como yo.' **James le dijo de inmediato y con una voz decidida a que no se le olvidara. Ted levanto las manos mostrando paz. James lo empujo en broma.** 'entonces…'

'espera enserio tienen que ayudarme con lo mío.' **Ted lo detuvo.** 'no puedo con lo de John y ustedes, la escuela, James y el Quidditch y todavía los problemas sociales que tengo y que decidieron atacarme justo ahora.' **Sirius rio mirando al chico de Hufflepuff.** 'Lo sé es mi culpa pero voy a volverme loco.'

'ya te dijimos que vamos ayudarte con eso, Hufflepuff.' **Sirius dijo apoyando su barbilla en su mano mientras jugaba con una uva.** 'me sorprende que sigas entero.' **Dijo con una risa ronca.** 'pero no te preocupes, yo pido a las chicas.' **Dijo mirando a Peter y James.** 'Esos problemas sociales se esfumaran cuando me conozcan.' **Dijo pensando en la chica de Ravenclaw que había conocido antes y las demás que habían estado hostigado al Hufflepuff.**

'Pero tú no pierdes el tiempo…'

'oh vamos, tú tienes a Evans en el pensamiento, terminarías por darle el doble de problemas con esas chicas…' **Ted lo analizo y ha como estaba su relación con Violet, Fidelma, Alice y Victoire era cierto. Una palabra en falso y sería picadillo de metamorfomago.** 'te lo digo enserio Ted, no hay mejor persona que yo para todos esos problemas sociales. Solo mírame…'

'enserio tienes un problema con tu auto descripción, hombre.' **Ted lo miro pensando en lo engreído y vanidoso que se escuchaba.**

'envidia.' **Sirius dijo moridendose el labio. Ted lo maldijo por la mente sin dejar de pensar lo que Peter le habia dicho.**

" _son brillantes, atractivos e inlcuso son ricos…"_

'Basura.' **Dijo Ted en voz alta mirando a Sirius. El chico rio divertido.** 'ustedes dos tienen que ser mejor… vamos.' **Los animo a Peter y a James; James no iba aponerse en contra de Sirius y ¿para qué? Si él tenia razón, Lily estaba tatuada hasta su medula.** '¿Peter?' **Sirius bufo y Peter aunque le dolía, sabía que no podría hacerlo.** 'Vamos…' **Dijo mirando con dolor a Sirius que le sonrió victorioso.** 'Te odio…' **Le dijo mirándolo con desprecio. Sirius sonrió perruno.**

'ahora nosotros.' **Dijo James.** 'dinos cinco cosas que ames.' **Dijo el chico de lentes, Ted lo miro y suspiro.** 'hey, nos hemos escondido, usado nombres ridículos y ahora también te ayudaremos a solucionar tu vida, quiero ver algo de entusiasmo.' **Ted hizo una trompetita.** 'Solo nombra cinco.'

'no lo sabe…' **Sirius se adelanto.**

'Dale una oportunidad.' **Peter se puso del lado de Ted.** 'No es normal que te hagan ese tipo de preguntas de un momento a otro.' **Ted lo señalo estando de acuerdo con él. James miro a Peter como un aguafiestas.**

'a menos di una.' **James insistió tratando de arreglar el desastre de Peter.** '¡Ted!' **Golpeo la mesa para atraer su atención.**

'¡James no golpees la mesa así de fuerte!' **Peter le grito tratando de llamar su atención. Ted no había cambiado su transformación pero Peter seguía precavido.**

'¡solo quiero que me diga una! Y no me llames así, ya sabes que aquí soy TomYJerry…'

'te empieza a gustar esto ¿verdad?' **Sirius dijo entre risas y mirando a su mejor amigo como si no tuviera remedio. James solo se despeino el cabello, Sirius rodo los ojos sonriente.** '¿y bien?' **Ahora fue Sirius que apresuro a Ted.** 'vas hacer que la dama de Gris se sienta afortunada de vagar por aquí.' 'Solo una Hufflepuff ¿no puedes decir una cosa que amas?'

'mis padres.' **Dijo de golpe el metamorfomago y enserio que fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. La voz de Sirius enserio le estresaba.**

'¿tus padres?' **Sirius le pregunto incrédulo, obviamente no sentía ninguna empatía por la idea.** '¿Qué son los reyes de algo?'

'no juegues con ellos, no bromees.' **Dijo Ted hablando enserio.** 'Ellos son mis héroes.' **Dijo mirando la mesa con algo de tristeza. Sirius miro a James con asco. Y James suspiro recordando la suposición del paradero de los padres de este chico.**

'¿no los ves mucho?' **Pregunto James. Ted mordió su labio y negó. Sirius suspiro y se enderezo mirando hacia el frente.** 'ellos están…'

'fuera.' **Ted dijo limpiándose la nariz con el antebrazo y aguantando las lagrimas. Iba a golpear sus mejillas pero ahora se hallaba un poco nostálgico, no sería una buena idea. Así que solo se tallo los ojos.** 'Ellos trabajan fuera.' **Dijo tratando de sonar calmado. James asintió.** 'no me veas así.' **Dijo Ted con una risa.** 'está bien… ya te lo dije, ellos son mis héroes.' **James lo miraba de la misma manera que lo Weasleys a ratos con lastima.** 'de eso si estoy 100% seguro.' **Dijo el chico entre risas y bajando la mirada para sonreír triste.**

'Pues ya vamos mejorando al menos.' **Dijo James alegre.** 'tus padres… sí, mira Wally también adora a sus padres…' **Sirius rio con sarcasmo.** 'sobre todo a su madre. Tanto que se puso su nombre…' **Sirius le lanzo un par de uvas a la cara. Peter rio junto con Ted** 'madre estaría orgullosa.'

'¡cierra la boca cabeza de medusa!' **James rio y abrió la boca para que Sirius atinara con alguna de esas uvas.** 'eres un imbécil.' **Dijo Sirius riendo ante el cinismo de James.** 'maldito bastardo…'

'ehp, ese lo creo tú madre para ti, no te quites el privilegio…' **una uva le cayo en los lentes.** 'Maldito Canuto…'

'enserio, lo de los nombres era para algo…'

'¡Sh!' **Los tres lo callaron.**

'están a la mitad de algo…' **Peter los señalo sabiendo lo divertidas que eran las peleas de esos dos.** 'te va a gustar esto…' **Dijo con seguridad acomodándose para ver a su amigos que ahora con el protagonismo que Peter les había dado estaban mas que entusiasmado.**

'¿Listo, plumero con fijación a los petirrojos?'

'no le digas así, maldito…' **James lo amenazo pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sirius sonrió confiando, mostrando su blanca dentadura. Levantaron las manos con uvas en ellas. Caoba contra gris, dos sonrisas y la misma adrenalina por las venas… Nada podía detenerlos. Las primeras uvas habían sido mostrando tregua pero entonces James lanzo un pedazo de pan con mermelada y a Sirius casi le cae en el cabello, lo maldijo y entonces el chico Black entrenado en una casa donde se sufría porque se tenía que sufrir le lanzo un puño de bacalao. Las caras que hacían era lo mejor y Ted ahora comprendía porque le agradaba tanto esto… James y Sirius actuaban como si nadie, nadie los estuviera viendo y si lo hacían era algo que no afectaba su ambiente. Entendía ahora porque Peeves los llamaba "Reyes" (aunque claro con bastante sarcasmo)**

 _Pero ¿Por qué no poner otro sustantivo para los dos?_

 **James le lanzo un puño de acelgas y lamento no tener su varita con él para atragantarlo con ellas. Sirius grito un "wohoo" cuando James resbalo por el bacalao en el suelo. Pero James no tardo para tirarlo también y reírse junto a él en el suelo.**

'Gane.' **Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.** 'no yo gane.' **Dijeron de nuevo como si fueran la misma persona.** 'Yo gane desgraciado.' **Y continuaban, Ted miro a Peter todavía divertido, para Peter eso era algo de costumbre, de ley.**

'yo te di primero, dijo embarrándolo de mas bacalao.'

'Hijo de perra…' **James quito las manos de su cara. Sirius rió.** 'yo te tumbe idiota.'

'pero tú caíste primero.' **Sirius dijo embarrándoselo en los lentes. James rio de impotencia pero de diversión también.**

'pero no me tiraste imbécil, yo sí.' **Dijo quitando las manos del chico y lanzándose a él.**

'Potter deberías de pedirme un café primero.' **Dijo Sirius debajo de él. James bufo en su cara.**

'estas horrible, no me acuesto contigo ni ebrio ¿me oíste?' **Dijo el chico Potter embarrándole la cara con ese mismo bacalao, Sirius rio al sentir las manso de James en sus costillas.**

'Hijo de…'

'a mi madre la respetas idiota, que ella nos alimenta a los dos…' **Sirius asintió aguantando la risa.** 'Anda ríete.' **Dijo James ya riéndose de lo rojo que estaba Sirius.** 'estas feo de verdad…'

'maldici…' **Entonces comenzó a reír y Peter se echo a reír junto con Ted y James.** 'maldito pl-plu—me-me…'

'¿perdón que dices?' **Dijo James haciendo más cosquillas, Sirius se remolineo.** 'Di que gane. Dime que soy el mejor…' **Insistió en las costillas mientras que Sirius negaba apretando los labios.**

'Intenta un poco más arriba.' **Ted le sugirió y James inmediato actuó haciendo que Sirius se remolineara con más fuerza.**

'James no…' **Dijo Sirius con una voz ahogada.**

'ahora si bastardo…' **James dijo divertido.** 'Di mi nombre idiota…' **Sirius negó pero James encajo un poco más los dedos y Sirius no pudo aguantar más.**

'¡JAAAAAAMEES!' **Grito agudo y sufrido, para después soltar una carcajada. Ted se echó en el asiento del gran comedor abrazando su estomago. Y Peter rio tapándose la boca y mirando alrededor, la gente miraba hacía donde estaban.** 'me encanta hacerte gritar Canuto…' **Dijo James para terminar haciendo que Ted aplaudiera.**

'idiota.' **Dijo Sirius riendo todavía, mientras que recuperaba el aliento.** 'se supone que hay que mantener un perfil bajo…' **Señalo a Ted todavía con su voz quebrada de la risa, estaba rojo de las mejillas y eso solo lo hacía verse mas atractivo. El metamorfomago dejo caer los hombros quitando lagrimas de sus ojos.**

'Me consuela saber que el mundo te ubicará como el que grita como chica.' **Dijo Ted con una sonrisa. James le aplaudió y Sirius lo golpeo divertido.**

'por los padres.' **James alzo su mano como si fuera una copa para brindar. Ted lo miro y junto su puño con él.**

'Por los padres.' **Lo siguió y Peter no tardo en poner su puño. James miro hacía abajo, seguía encima de Sirius que aun tenía rojas las mejillas.**

'¿Qué dices cielo?' **Dijo James en broma, Sirius rio y alzo su puño sintiéndose agotado.**

'Por los malditos padres.' **junto su puño con los demás. Ted rio y James despeino a Sirius.** 'Bájate orangután, pesas como una tonelada… además ya estoy harto de ser yo quien este en el suelo.' **Dijo recordando lo de Peter y Ted. James chasqueo la boca y se levanto de él**

'No mientas, adoras estar abajo.' **Sirius le golpeo todavía que lo tenia cerca, James rio y le ofreció su mano, el chico de ojos grises la golpeo pero de inmediato la tomo.** 'Buen día ¿no lo creen?' **Dijo mirándose cubierto de bacalao. Sirius rio negando y empujándolo de la cabeza.**

'he tenido peores.' **Ted dijo sonriente.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Agradecía que el día estuviera acabando. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de cenar. Lysander Scamander estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente y… moralmente también. Necesitaba descansar, no quería pensar en sus "amigos" ni en Dominique Weasley y todo lo que había dicho de él… solo quería sentirse tranquilo, era fin de semana. Se suponía que era para descansar pero sentía que se había agotado mas que entre semana.**

 **Agradeció al menos que Gary y Alfred estuvieran todavía en Hogsmade, así podría tumbarse en su cama sin necesidad de escuchar platicas que no le interesaban, simplemente porque no estaba en el humor para escucharlas. Paso la sala de Ravenclaw indiferente, sin importar cuantas personas conocía de ahí, solo quería tumbarse boca arriba y quedarse dormido. Y entonces llego a su puerta, la abrió anhelando por fin estar en esas cálidas colchas color azul.**

'Merlín, que se pudra el mundo enter…'

'¡Lys!' **Lorcan lo recibió con un abrazo y él se quedo en shock por tal recibimiento.** 'Lys…' **Dijo de nuevo el gemelo aferrándose a él como si fuera su única ancla de vida. Lysander sintió ese sentimiento en su voz y de inmediato lo tomo de los hombros para mirarlo.**

'Lorcan ¿alguien te hizo algo?' **Le dijo mirando sus ojos hinchados.** '¿Por qué estabas llorando?' **Le pregunto quitándole el cabello del rostro.** 'Lorcan…' **Le llamo pero Lorcan solo cerró los ojos y volvió abrazarlo.** 'si no me dices que paso, no puedo ayudarte…' **Dijo abrazándolo también. En eso escucho un sollozo cortado de su hermano y el corazón se le apachurro.** 'Lorcan dime lo que te paso…' **Le suplico acariciándole el cabello.**

'no quiero lastimar a nadie…' **Dijo Lorcan con la voz sufrida. Y Lysander arrugo la frente sin entender.** 'Ellos quieren que sea su amigo, pero no quiero lastimarlos…' **Lysander abrió los ojos entendiendo. Trago saliva y miro por encima a su hermano que no dejaba de abrazarlo y llorando casi mudo.**

'pues entonces no los veas mas.' **Dijo Lysander encontrando la solución a su problema y al de él; así estaría lejos de Ted y sus visitantes.** 'yo puedo decirle a Lupin que te deje en paz…' **Lorcan lo apretó un poco más como si le estuviera doliendo todo lo que le decía.** 'Lorcan…'

'yo quiero ayudar… pero no quiero lastimarlos. Voy a lastimarlos Lysander…' **Lysander cerró los ojos tratando de no flaquear con la voz pero Lorcan era su debilidad y escucharlo llorar era lo peor del mundo. Era su hermanito, su gemelo, no quería escucharlo llorar, no quería escucharlo sufrir.**

'no los vas a lastimar. Lorcan tienes que concentrarte, estas olvidando usar la razón, no te debes llevar por lo que sientes. Recuerda que los sentimientos son la raíz del todos los problemas.' **Sonó frio y distante.** 'Si no estuvieras pensando solamente en lo que sientes, te habrías dado cuenta que no hay forma en la que tú puedas lastimarlos.' **Lorcan se había calmado un poco para cuando Lysander había terminado. Así se quedaron durante un par de minutos. En silencio, Lorcan tratando de poner sus ideas en orden y Lysander mirando la cama que tenía en frente.**

'¿Y tus amigos?' **Lorcan le dijo en un hilo de voz. Lysander suspiro.** 'Perdón…'

'No se fueron por ti. me encontré a alguien en el camino.' **Pensó en Dominique.** 'pero me aburrí y mejor vine a descansar…' **Lorcan se alejo de él pero Lysander se quedo con una sensación de vacio en cuanto su hermano se separo de él.** 'Oye…' **Estiro sus manos para traerlo de vuelta.**

'mejor descansa, yo… tenias razón.' **Dijo limpiándose los ojos.** 'estoy algo… alterado.' **Dijo arrugando la frente sintiéndose de nuevo amenazado. Lysander negó y volvió abrazarlo.** 'No quiero darte problemas… ya no quiero ser un problema.' **Dijo el chico de Ravenclaw.**

'No eres un problema.' **Dijo Lysander con seguridad.** 'Eres solo mi hermano…' **Rio quedo y Lorcan se quedo quieto porque era raro que Lysander se riera así.** 'y apuesto a que tú también estas cansado.' **Dijo mirándolo.**

 **Terminaron, acostados en la misma cama; la de Lorcan claro. Al gemelo mayor le gustaba mucho mas esa cama que la suya propia, Lorcan como ya lo había dicho James, era todo un estuche de curiosidades. AL techo de su cama lo había adornado de tottems y dibujos que brillaban cada vez que se hacía más oscura la habitación y para cuando era completamente de noche parecían como si estuvieras mirando las estrellas, el perfume del que hablaba James no era más que una combinación de esencias para relajarte, para no interrumpir tu sueño. En los costados de la cama colgaba toda clase de collares y cuarzos que según había investigado, evitaban la interrupción del sueño y si las quemabas, derrochaba una esencia que alejaba las situaciones problemáticas o tensas. La cama de Lorcan era perfecta para relajarse. Y aun así Lysander no entendía como Lorcan podía seguir teniendo pesadillas.**

'Adoro eso…' **El gemelo mayor señalo los dibujos del techo que comenzaban a brillar. No había prendido la luz y esperaban quedarse dormidos para cuando llegaran sus otros compañeros y arruinaran el escenario.** 'Son Runas.'

'si…' **Dijo Lorcan acurrucado junto con su hermano.** 'La del sueño, la de paz, naturaleza, y…'

'la bestia.' **Lysander dijo mirando a la mas grotesca de todas. Lorcan cerró los ojos y se acerco mas a él.** '¿no se supone que pusiste todo esto para dormir bien?' **Dijo Lysander tocando algunos de los collares que estaban al alcance. Lorcan asintió.** '¿y porque la bestia entonces?' **Señalo el techo.**

'No es por lo que crees… Lysander, todos tenemos una parte bestia dentro de nuestro ser… lo sé.'

'Lorcan, no.' **Dijo Lysander cortando cualquier continuación del discurso.** 'que tengas una bestia en el techo solo me hace entender porque tienes pesadillas todavía.'

'no es por eso que tengo pesadillas.' **Dijo Lorcan mas serio. Lysander parpadeo y asintió.** 'es en lo que creo Lysander…'

'escucha, no quiero arruinar esto. He tenido un día largo, así que voy a pretender que es cierto, que es una idea tuya.' **El gemelo mayor siguió jugando con esos tottems que tenía cerca. Lorcan lo miro y trago saliva para volver acomodarse junto a él.** 'solo creo que no es bueno mirar una bestia cuando intentas dormir, en paz y tranquilamente.' **Marco los últimos dos adjetivos con precisión.**

'Lysander…' **Lorcan le suplico.**

'¿se supone que esa cosa horrenda eres tú?' **Lorcan agacho la mirada, realmente se sentía como una cosa horrenda.** 'no eres una cosa horrenda Lorc; así que si quieres dormir mirando a una bestia deberías de poner una... diferente.' **Finalmente se dio cuenta que bella u horrenda era una bestia peligrosa y del mismo modo el mensaje seguiría siendo el mismo.**

'la cambiare mañana…' **Dijo el gemelo pequeño mirando a la pared. Lysander asintió comenzando acariciar el cabello de su hermano.**

'Necesitas un corte…' **Lorcan bufo.** 'Los nargles, lo sé. Pero si sigues dejándotelo crecer terminaras con un nido de ellos…' **Lorcan rio.** 'Luego se te meterán por las orejas y alteraran tu cerebro, para después comértelo Lorcan.' **Esto comenzaba a ser un Deja Vu. Ellos dos en la misma cama, en su habitación, con la única diferencia de que el que abrazaba protectoramente era Lorcan y Lysander era quien acababa de llorar por… pesadillas.**

'así ya no tendría pesadillas…' **Dijo Lorcan abrazando a su hermano. Lysander asintió y le soplo en el cabello. Lorcan rio, después Lysander se puso hacerle cosquillas.** 'Lys…' **Lorcan se retorcía. Lysander rio al ver a Lorcan reír.** 'Lys…' **Las risas se elevaban y quería seguir haciéndole cosquillas pero sus dedos comenzaban a entumirse por lo fría que era la piel de su hermano. Así que lo dejo. Lorcan se tranquilizo y miro su piel…** 'creí que ya no iba a sentir nada…' **Dijo tocándose las costillas.**

'excusas Lorc.' **Dijo Lysander acostándose junto a él, mirándolo.**

'mis nervios, en vacaciones me machuque con la puerta del invernadero y no sentí nada, ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que llegue al cuarto y note que tenia un gran morete…' **le mostro a su hermano su antebrazo interno, tenía ya solo una línea café.** 'creí que se habían congelado también.' **Dijo intentando hacerse cosquillas.** '¿Puedes?' **Lysander sonrió y de nuevo le hizo cosquillas pero esta vez no las sintió tanto como la primera vez.** 'unos niños me dijeron que podía hacer bromas con mi piel.' **Dijo mostrándole su mano y tocando su rostro, Lysander sintió de inmediato lo helada de su piel.** 'podría asustarlos con esto… quiero que se diviertan pero… no que se asusten de mi.' **Dijo mirando su mano.**

'pues no lo hagas.' **Dijo acercándosele para abrazarlo.** '¿No tienes frio?' **Dijo al sentirlo mas frió que antes. Lorcan lo miro incrédulo.** 'Mas frio…' **Se corrigió.**

'solo bajo la temperatura…' **Dijo el chico junto con un estremecedor escalofrió.** 'la cobija esta en el baúl.'

'no, si me salgo ahora se arruinara todo.' **Dijo Lysander mirando la cortina azul.** '¿puedes resistir?' **Lorcan asintió algo adormilado, ese era un "muy poco".** 'Puedo abrazarte…' **Se regreso abrazarlo pero hasta él sabía que no podría estar tanto tiempo abrazándolo.**

'yo puedo ir por ella…' **Dijo Lorcan con el aliento helado que solo hizo que el cuello de Lysander se erizara.** 'voy a congelarte…' **Dijo mirándolo. Lysander negó.**

'No quiero arruinarlo.' **Lysander le dijo. Pero el tiempo se estaba acabando.**

'Lysander…' **Lysander hundió su cabeza en la almohada para conseguir algo de calor.** 'te quiero.' **Dijo el hermano pequeño.** 'Y mucho.' **Lysander mordió su labio sabiendo que faltaba poco, era nuevo que Lorcan estuviera tan frio…**

 _O A lo mejor es que llevabas mucho tiempo sin abrazarlo._

 **Lorcan sintió que un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Lysander, que rápido se alejo de él y salió por la cobija.**

'Antes aguantaba más… no sé qué es lo que me paso.' **Dijo Lysander tallando sus brazos.**

'esta anocheciendo y mi ropa es muy ligera…' **Dijo Lorcan mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.**

'en el baúl…' **Lysander cambio el tema, no quería hablar de eso, no quería hablar de nada mientras estuviera fuera de la cama, abrió rápido el baúl de su hermano igual decorado de tantas cosas. Lo hacía rápido porque no quería arruinarlo, porque quería volver con él y seguir pasándosela como antes. Quería hablar con él de tantas cosas, aun no le platicaba lo de Dominique porque estaba esperando el momento indicado…** 'No la veo Lorcan.' **Dijo todavía sintiendo algo de frio.**

'Esta a un costado…' **Dijo Lorcan estirando su brazo. Pero la manta no estaba.** 'Lys…' **Lysander lo miro y Lorcan tenía los ojos cerrados.**

'usa la cobija de la cama.' **Lysander se volvió para quitar las cobijas de la cama.** 'Entra ahí y aguanta un poco… tengo muchas cosas que contarte Lorcan.' **Le dijo como para que se esforzara un poco.** 'Dominique, tú tenías razón…' **Lorcan abrió ligeramente los ojos.**

'Razón… ella…' **Dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.**

'No te duermas.' **Dijo Lysander buscando la cobija ahora en su cama.** '¿Dónde está la estúpida cobija?' **Dijo desesperado.** 'Lorcan no hibernes solo… espérame.' **Dijo mirando a su alrededor y entonces la vio. Estaba en el suelo a lado de los protectores LIMPIOS de Alfred.** 'Lo mato…' **Dijo acercándose y notando que la cobija estaba llena de lodo. Gruño y trago saliva molesto.**

'¿la encontraste?' **Dijo Lorcan con poco aliento. Lysander miro la cobija y se la llevo a su cama, para quitar su gruesa cobija y cargarla hasta la cama de Lorcan.** 'no la encontraste…'

'con esto no tendrás tanto frio.' **Dijo Lysander tapándolo con una segunda cobija. Lorcan asintió con el labio temblándole.** 'Ya duérmete.' **Dijo el mayor sonriéndole.**

'pero…' **Lorcan sabía que no le había dicho aun lo de Dominique y quería saberlo pero una parte de él ya no podía aguantar el frio que sentía y eso lo arrullaba hasta el punto de dejarlo dormido.** 'Lys…'

'está bien.' **Dijo Lysander mirándolo tranquilo.** 'Ya tendremos otra oportunidad hermano…' **Trago saliva quitándole un mechón del frio rostro de su hermano.**

'Lys… ¿fue mi culpa?' **Lysander negó.** '¿todo fue mi culpa? lo de ese día...' **Lysander mordió su labio.**

'Hey... a dormir.' **Lorcan asintió y de inmediato cayo inconsciente. Lysander acarició su cabello un rato mas, trago saliva sintiendo un nudo pesado a mitad de su garganta.** S **e acerco al oído de su hermano y le murmuro.** 'Yo también te quiero… mucho.' **Después solo sonrió con tristeza. No podía creer que se le acabara el tiempo tan rápido, no podía creer que Alfred hubiera hecho eso. Sabía que no le agradaba su hermano pero él sabía que esa cobija era de Lorcan…**

 _Sabia que la usa todos los días. Lo sabe._

 **El rubio quito una lagrima de impotencia de su rostro. Al tranquilo rostro de Lorcan ni siquiera parecía importarle esa pequeñez. Se levanto y cerro la cortina para volver a su ordinaría cama, sin tottems, ni esencias, ni dibujos. Solo había una sabana azul y esa cortina amarrada, junto con sus cosas en perfecto estado, sin garabatos o dibujos. Eran pulcras y ordenadas. La puerta se deslizo y la luz se encendió.**

'Lysander.' **Alguien se escucho atrás.** '¿cómo estuvo Weasley?' **Era Alfred Davies. Lysander se volteo a verlo y le mostro la cobija.** 'Oh… no encontré otra cosa, perdón. Si no lo limpiaba pronto se iba a pegar el lodo.'

'seguro. Es solo una cobija…'

'la iba a lavar.' **Dijo Alfred dejando una bolsa de dulces de Honeydukes.** 'porque tu hermano la usa todos los días, seguramente esta sucia, por eso la use. Pero la tarea y todo eso, lo olvide. ¿Se molesto o…?' **Lysander negó.** 'genial no quería que me lanzara algo…' **Gary sonrió divertido.** 'Ya saben una parvada de animales o lo que sea con lo que habla…' **Gary rio dándole la razón. Lysander bufo.**

'además es horrenda.' **Gary la señalo, mirándola.** 'Perfecta excusa para tirarla.' **Dijo sonriente. Lysander asintió y camino a la salida con la cobija en las manos.**

'Hey, pero antes de que le hagas un favor al mundo…' **Alfred señalo la extraña cobija.** 'tienes que contarnos como estuvo la salida con Weasley.' **Lysander sonrió.**

'Lo siento, se acabo el tiempo.' **Dijo el chico cerrando la puerta.**

 **OOoOO**

'saben cuando no actúan como egocéntricos idiotas, hasta me agradan.' **Dijo Ted mirando a James y a Sirius.**

'pides mucho Hufflepuff.' **Dijo Sirius sonriendo de lado. Ted asintió.** '¿entonces qué haremos mañana? ¿comienzo con las chicas?'

'pues tenemos que ver a John.' **Dijo Peter mirando la entrada de Gryffindor que estaba abierta porque salían varios alumnos.**

'Pero después podemos ir a Hogsmade o algo.' **James dijo imaginándose un día aburrido y tedioso.** 'solo un rato o algo así…' **Sirius apoyo la idea.**

'Es cierto Hufflepuff, no puedes mantenernos encerrados.' **Dijo Sirius mirando a Ted que había estado todo el día con la pijama amarilla.** 'Y no podemos andar el fin de semana con el uniforme.' **Dijo señalando su ropa.** '¿Cuánto dinero tienes?' **Ted abrió ligeramente la boca.**

'¿no somos pobres verdad?' **James le pregunto algo preocupado, Sirius y él se la pasaban hablando de miles de proyectos al salir, temía porque uno de ellos lo hubiera dejado en la calle.**

'no en realidad…' **Dijo Ted rascándose la cabeza pensando cómo le pediría dinero a Harry.** 'Es solo que… la persona con la que vivo.'

'¿espera no vivimos juntos?' **James pregunto sorprendido.**

'James no eres su padre, acéptalo.' **Sirius señalo a Ted.** 'hace un rato nos lo dijo. Gracias a Godric no eres su padre.' **James suspiro algo decepcionado.**

'lo siento James.' **Dijo Ted sonriéndole como consuelo.** 'pero bueno ahora podemos ser amigos…'

'detén tu tren Hufflepuff…' **Sirius empujo su mano lejos de James.** 'estamos aquí por una extraña, bizarra y confusa situación.' **James miro divertido a Sirius.** 'que te vayamos ayudar no significa que somos o tenemos alguna relación.' **Le aclaro a todos.** 'ya dijiste que no somos nada…'

'no. dije que no era nada de James.' **Ted dijo mirándolo mientras cruzaba los brazos y Sirius entonces vio de nuevo ese rostro de él.**

'de nadie.' **Sentencio.**

'no soy nada de James.' **Dijo Ted sonriendo con su misma sonrisa. Sirius arrugo la frente y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.**

'¿Ya es tarde no?' **Sirius miro a James queriendo cambiar el tema, James miro a Sirius extrañado y después miro a Ted para abrir la boca divertido.**

'Por Merlín…' **Dijo James tapándose la boca.** 'Es tú…' **Esto era algo sumamente gracioso. De pronto se echo a reír y Peter miraba a Ted tratando de entender pero Ted solo le guiño un ojo.**

'ya basta James.'

'¡Llamen al profeta! ¡Revivan a Godric, Rowena, Helga y Salazar! ¡Esto es épico!' **James aplaudió mirando al cielo.** 'tú…' **Mas risas.** 'tú, el señor "prefiero quedarme sin amigo antes de tener un hijo" tiene un hijo!' **Abrazo su estomago y se tiro al suelo para patalear divertido.**

'¡no le veo lo gracioso!' **Sirius le grito molesto desde arriba.** 'Además él nunca dijo eso… ¡Ya basta!' **Peter comenzó a reír.**

'Bueno tampoco dije que no' **Ted dijo con una sonrisa. Sirius lo miro amenazante…**

 _Dios moriría si él fuera mi padre… pero al menos es divertido, tengo que verle lo divertido a esto sino me volveré loco. Además así podre mantener todo cubierto._

'¿Por qué les sigues el juego?' **Sirius le dijo golpeándolo en el brazo. Ted se quejo y James se detuvo para levantarse y darle un manotazo a Sirius.** '¿Por qué rayos fue eso?'

'¡oye! después de que pareces olvidarlo todo el año, no puedes tratarlo así.' **James había llegado a sus propias conclusiones con la situación de Ted y sus padres.** 'necesitas mostrarle que estas con él.'

'¿tienes que estar jugando?' **Dijo Sirius mirando atentamente las expresiones de James.**

'ahora entiendo porque nos dijo lo de los sentimientos.' **Sirius arrugo la frente con fastidio.** 'Siente que lo estas desplazando.' **Dijo James señalando a Ted.**

'¡Por supuesto que no! solo lo dijo por…' **Miro a Ted y un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda.** '¡no tengo idea! ¡no pueden pretender que es así por mi culpa!' **James sonrió divertido con las caras de pánico de Sirius.**

'alguien ya lo acepto.' **Peter dijo tronando sus dedos. Ted rio divertido.**

'¿¡Que!? ¡No!' **Sirius dijo de inmediato.** 'él no es mi…' **Miro a Ted que solo sonrió inocentemente portando su propia sonrisa.** '¡Lo que sea que eres!'

'por supuesto que lo es.' **James dijo con seguridad.** 'Solo míralo, es idéntico a ti…' **Dijo tomando la cara de Ted, que sorprendió.** '¿Cómo pude creer que eras mi hijo? Tienes los mismos rasgos que Sirius.'

'¡ya basta!' **Sirius quito sus manos del rostro de Ted.** 'no hay nadie, escúchenme bien ustedes tres…' **Los señalo con su dedo índice.** 'Nadie como yo.'

'pues él se parece mucho…' **James dijo señalando a Ted con el pulgar. Sirius miro a Ted apretando los labios.** '¿cierto Peter?'

'solo que despeinado.' **Dijo Peter señalando el revoltoso cabello de Ted.**

'hey espera…' **Sirius dijo sonriente.** 'Cierto.' **Tomo a Ted y lo agacho mostrando su cabello. James lo miro y alzo una ceja para después mirar a su amigo sin entender.** '¿Cómo puede tener tu cabello y mi cara? no se ustedes…' **Ted se quito las manos de Sirius y se despeino el cabello para quitarse esa sensación incomoda.** 'pero es…' **Miro James.** 'extraño.'

'tal vez tu esposa tenga el cabello rebelde…' **James dijo sin importancia, pero Sirius se palideció al instante.**

'¿Qué dijiste?' **Dijo con una voz helada. James miro a Peter y después a Sirius.**

'…cabello rebeld… ¿estás bien Canuto?' **Dijo revisándolo le pareció que tenía un tono de piel amarillo.**

'esposa.' **Peter dijo mirando como Sirius sacudía sus hombros con algo de pavor. James lo miro y de pronto una sonrisilla maldosa apareció dibujada en sus labios.**

'entonces…' **James se acerco a Sirius y apunto su nariz.** 'tienes una familia…'

'no.' **Dijo Sirius de inmediato.**

'¿vives en los suburbios Ted?'

'Es una casa… grande.' **James sonrió y Sirius negó.**

'usan carro o...'

'solo cuando necesitamos movernos en Londres. Hace poco cambiaron a un carro mas grande, somos cuatro así que…'

'¡cuatro!' **Sirius casi se cae cuando lo escucho.** '¿Cómo que cuatro?' **Ted se quiso golpear la cabeza, había hablado demás. James aplaudió divertido.** 'Te equivocaste de numero verdad, ¿¡no puedes tener CUATRO hermanos!?' **Dijo contando con los dedos de su mano. Ted solo sonrió tratando de encontrar una forma de arreglar lo que había dicho.**

'sip, dijo cuatro.' **James dijo solo con ganas de molestarlo.**

'yo también escuche cuatro.' **Dijo Peter asintiendo. Sirius lo miro amenazante.**

'tienes cuatro pequeños, un carro familiar y una casa… grande. No tienes un perro porque bueno…' **Lo miro de pies a cabeza.**

'no, si tenemos uno.' **Dijo Ted recordándolo para después cerrar la boca. James y Peter rieron abrazando su estomago. Mientras que Sirius se tenso de los hombros.**

'Bueno…' **James dijo entre risas.** 'supongo que a él le cuentas cómo va la vida.' **Sirius miro a Ted que solo le volvió a sonreír sabiendo que su broma había llegado muy lejos.**

 _Piensa positivo… ahora sí, enserio estas cubriendo todo._

 **Las risas de James hacían que Sirius se sintiera peor, pero al parecer para su mejor amigo era como la mejor broma del año y bueno… si lo era pero ahora estaba demasiado inconforme con la noticia como para reírse.**

'si Ted es mi hijo, entonces tú no te casaste con Evans…' **James se detuvo de repente, lo miro parpadeando un par de veces...**

 **Ted abrió los ojos sorprendido de los cambios radicales de James. Ahora estaba en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas con dolor. Miro a Sirius y este sonreía de lado mientras que Peter estaba junto a James consolándolo.**

 _Si estos tres fueran una persona, podrían triunfar como metamorfomago… o chicas._

'Basta.' **Ted dijo sacudiendo sus manos como si quisiera desaparecer esta situación.** 'no importa…'

'¡por supuesto que importa!' **James Potter se paró de inmediato.** 'él es tu padre…' **Sirius hizo una cara de asco y negó.** 'y ese niño pelirrojo es su tío…' **Sirius arrugo la frente sin entender.**

'¿Fred?' **Ted también se preguntaba que tenía que ver Fred con todo esto.** '¿Eso que James?'

'que él es pelirrojo y James Sirius es su primo… ¡y él es tú hermano!' **Peter miro a Sirius boquiabierto como si hubiera hecho algo despiadado; Sirius lo miro sin entender, miro a Ted y después a James con una cara de sufrimiento y… lo entendió.**

'¡NO!' **Sirius dijo deprisa.** 'No, no, no, ¡no!' **Sirius dijo negando con la cabeza, con los brazos con el cuerpo entero.** '¡No! ¡me lleva! ¡yo no lo hice! ¡No, prefiero que me parta un rayo ahora mismo!' **Dijo pisoteando el suelo.**

'¿¡alguien quiere explicarme lo que está pasando!?' **Ted dijo perdido pero algo afectado de la dramatización de esos dos. Sirius estaba negando con la cabeza, mientras que James estaba con una cara de estafa.** '¿Peter?'

'Sirius se acostó cuatro veces con Evans.'

'¡solo son cuatro de las que tenemos pruebas!' **James camino a Sirius para picotearle el hombro de su mejor amigo. Sirius negó haciendo una cara de asco.**

'enserio, ¡enserio! ¡esto solo prueba que Ted no es mi hijo! Tú sabes que yo no podría tocar a esa… mujer.' **Dijo Sirius con asco.** '¡Lo sabes! ¡eres mi mejor amigo! no podría... Remus lo haría pero yo no…'

'¿Por qué Remus lo haría?' **Ted pregunto molesto. James señalo al Hufflepuff.**

'Pues…' **Sirius miro a Ted y luego a James, nervioso.** 'Son amigos y todo el tiempo se la pasan juntos y ella lo besa…' **James sacudió la cabeza.**

'Solo como amigo.' **James insistió mirándolo con la frente arrugada.**

'Okay… ¿Cómo que lo besa?' **Ted los interrumpió.**

'Larga historia niño…' **James lo empujo para seguir con su interrogatorio. Sirius miro a James sin creerlo.** '¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Tú eras el que insistía con que…' **James abrió la boca como si hubiera descubierto algo.** 'tú siempre la quisiste.'

'enserio, tienes que escucharte. No tiene lógica lo que dices, ¿Por qué querría acostarme con Evans? ¡yo!' **Se señalo así mismo.** 'James, ella es odiosa y no tiene sentido del humor, solo se queja…'

'es linda y atenta, es inteligente, amable, creativa y divertida…' **James comenzó a decir con energía, Ted lo miro y con cada palabra sentía algo en su estomago.** 'es valiente, adoro cuando arruga la nariz, incluso cuando me ve con apatía, adoro que ruede sus ojos con fastidio y me gusta la forma en la que sostiene un libro o amarra su cabello, tiene unas manos hermosas...' **James se sonrojo junto con Ted que de pronto se proyecto en las palabras del merodeador, pensando en…**

 _Victoire también tiene unas manos hermosas…_

'Su perfume y lo emocionada que se pone cuando resuelve algo que no entendía. Su nula discreción con lo de Remus, pero lo preocupada que se pone hace que sienta cosquillas en los brazos... y sus ojos…' **James suspiro y Ted asintió, continuando con el suspiro. Peter levanto una ceja al ver la coordinación.** 'no me importaría morir si ella me mira antes de que lo haga…'

'Aléjate de mí, estoy a una nada de vomitar…' **Dijo Sirius tapándose la boca. James lo miro sabiendo que aun estaba sonrojado, apretó los labios y lo señalo.**

'¿Cómo es que terminaste con ella?' **Dijo sin entenderlo.**

'¡No termine con ella! deja de decirlo. Cada vez que lo haces se me eriza la piel.' **Dijo sobando su brazo.** 'escucha.' **Lo tomo de los hombros.** 'Soy tu hermano ¿cierto?' **James lo miro.** '¿James?' **Sirius lo miro preocupado.** 'James, ella no puede ser más importante que…' **Sirius hablaba ofendido.**

'si, eres mi hermano.' **Lo interrumpió el chico de lentes mientras se cruzaba de brazos.**

'pues por lo mismo, tienes que confiar en que no lo hice. No podría, yo no tocaría a Evans por el simple hecho que ella te gusta… mucho.' **Sirius lo miro y James asintió creyéndole, era su mejor amigo.**

'¿lo hizo?' **Peter le pregunto a Ted y ambos, Sirius y James voltearon de inmediato. Ted titubeo y James chillo cubriéndose el rostro.**

'¡no!' **Sirius sonrió animando a James.** 'no puedo decírselos.' **Dijo Ted. ¬¬** 'pero James, tiene razón es tú hermano y deberías de creerle.'

'eso es un no.' **Sirius le dijo a James más tranquilo.** 'Ningún chico niega a su madre.' **Dijo sonriente pero James lo miro de pies a cabeza.** 'Lo mío es un caso especial… ¡y mira ahora uso su nombre!' **Dijo señalándose.**

 **James sonrió divertido. Suspiro y se despeino el cabello.**

'De acuerdo… te creo. ¿Cómo no podría?' **Sirius sonrió y lo despeino.** 'Pero no vuelvas a decirle odiosa. No es odiosa ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?' **dijo mirando el techo.**

'estas cegado por esos ojos…' **Sirius lo abrazo con un brazo mientras caminaban.**

'no digas eso tampoco.' **James puntualizo, apenas habían hablado de él y Evans con cuatro hijos, aun no superaba el mini trauma mental.** 'no hables de sus ojos.' **Sirius rodo los ojos y negó.**

'Como digas James…'

'pero enserio Canuto, no puedes dejarlo así…' **ambos miraron de reojo a Ted que platicaba con Peter.** 'tenemos un deber moral con ese chico.' **Sirius adoraba, que James hiciera eso. Que hablara de ellos como si fueran una persona.**

'De acuerdoooo…' **Dijo Sirius como que no quería pero James sabia que solo era una mascara mas.** 'pero no le llamare hijo y no pienso tratarlo diferente.' **El chico de ojos grises le advirtió.** 'si comienzo hacer eso me volveré loco.' **James lo empujo de la cabeza riendo.**

'¿Qué sucede ahora?' **Ted dijo algo cansado de sus cambios de humor. James y Sirius lo miraron y negaron.**

'Nada… hijo.' **James lo señalo delatándolo. Ted arrugo la frente sintiéndose terriblemente mal.** 'solo lo dije en broma, no volveré hacerlo Cornamenta…' **Sirius dijo entre risas mientras James lo seguía señalando.**

'en el fondo lo amas… acéptalo.'

'por supuesto que no. Es un total desconocido, si ahora mismo cayera el techo prefiero salvarte a ti que a él.'

'Gracias.' **Peter dijo y Sirius vacilo.**

'A ambos… da igual.' **Peter negó mirando el techo.**

'¿Ted?' **Ted abrió los ojos de inmediato e hizo algo con las manos que solo Peter pudo descifrar que era: "pónganse las capuchas. AHORA. MISMO."**

'hablo enserio Colagusano…' **James murmuro cerca de ellos.** 'Eres bueno en esto.' **Dijo poniéndose la capucha.**

'¡Hola!' **Ted dijo efusivo pero cuando vio quien era se sintió algo ridículo.**

'Ho-la…?' **Lysander dijo extrañado. Ted negó pidiéndole que no lo mirara así. James se asomo y vio al rubio.**

'Oh solo es el niño.' **Dijo quitándose rápido la capucha. Lysander suspiro y rodo los ojos.**

'Aun tienes problemas…' **Señalo a los merodeadores con la mirada.**

'awww… honestamente no es la peor forma en la que me han recibido. ¿Tú que dices Canuto?' **Sirius negó y se apoyo en el hombro de su amigo.**

'personalmente.' **Se señalo y James sonrió.** 'Eso fue amable.' **Dijo señalando a Lysander.** 'Mamá soltaba un crucio cuando me veía cruzar la puerta.'

'Y no la cuestiono…' **Dijo Lysander mirándolo.**

'¿No te parece adorable?' **James hizo una cara de ternura al ver a Lysander, Peter bufo. Lysander solo suspiro con fastidio.**

'bueno al menos así sabemos que no es Ravee.' **Sirius dijo mirando a Lysander, que seguía serio.**

'quiero hablar contigo.' **El gemelo se dirigió a Ted que asintió.** 'Pero…' **Miro a los merodeadores. Que de pronto se miraron entre si y negaron.**

'escucha, hoy hicimos un descubrimiento.' **James comenzó y miro a Sirius.** 'no entraremos en detalles, pero Ted es nuestro.' **Dijo señalándose a los tres. Lysander alzo una ceja y miro a Ted que solo dejo caer los hombros sabiendo que todo era su culpa.** 'Así que cualquier cosa que quieras hablar con el cachorrito…'

'¿es enserio?' **Sirius dijo con asco. Ted rodo los ojos avergonzado.** '¡No!' **D inconforme.** 'Lo vas arruinar.'

'muy bien… ehmm…' **Lysander se volteo con Ted queriéndose reír.** 'Cachorrito ¿podemos hablar?' **Sirius le mostro a James como lo había "aruinado"**

'solo demuestra que tiene sentido del humor…' **James defendió a Lysander, Ted y Sirius negaron al mismo tiempo.**

'solo di lo que quieras decir Scamander.' **Ted dijo impaciente. Lysander dejo caer los hombros.**

'te dije que no los íbamos ayudar y mi hermano anoche llevo a…' **Señalo a James que seguía sin entender cual era el problema.** 'y no va a volver a pasar.'

'escucha Lysand… Scamander.' **Ted levanto las manos ante esa mirada seria de Lysander.** 'Lorcan acepto ayudarnos, él le ofreció su cama…'

'pero tú y yo ya habíamos hablado antes.' **Lysander parecía sugerir que Ted lo había presionado.**

'Bueno, en realidad no hablamos, tú solo lo dijiste… de la misma manera que Lorcan lo dijo, ninguno de nosotros hicimos presión…' **Señalo a los merodeadores que lo miraban a ver delatadoramente.** 'Okay tal vez si presione un poco ¡pero ellos no me dejaron!' **James y Sirius asintieron.** 'Lorcan quiere ayudar y si nos ponemos a pensar…' **Ted miro de reojo a los merodeadores pidiendo ayuda.** 'él va a estar devastado si le dices que no…' **Lysander arrugo la frente.**

'Muy devastado.' **Sirius confirmo.**

'Exageradamente' **Peter lo hizo definitivo con un movimiento de brazos.**

'si, recuerdan como lloro en el cuarto.' **Lysander puso una cara de preocupación.**

'¿Cómo que lloro?' **se acerco a ellos.** '¿Por qué?' **En realidad no sabían porque había llorado pero estaba funcionando la cuartada con Lysander.**

'escucha, si sacas a Lorcan de esto, va a ponerse mal… lo sabes.' **Ted lo miro y Lysander arrugo la frente, no le gustaba que lo chantajearan.** 'Así que solo…' **Lo tomo de los hombros por la espalda e hizo que caminara con James.** 'Llévatelo.'

'no.' **Lysander se zafo de Ted que solo miro el techo enfadado.** 'Lorcan durmió en su cama, no hay lugar para él.' **Señalo a James.**

'puedo dormir contigo.' **James dijo despreocupado pero Lysander bufo y negó rotundamente. Mientras que Ted le mostraba la solución a su paradigma.** 'Así ayudaras a tu hermanito y a Ted… que necesita tiempo con la familia.' **Palmeo el hombro de Sirius.** ¬¬ ¬¬

'no tengo idea de lo que hablas, pero no. No voy a dormir contigo.' **Dijo Lysander mirándolo como si fuera poca cosa.**

'Oh vamos Scamander, es una oportunidad única…' **James rio al escuchar a Ted.** 'Vas a dormir junto a James Potter… woho…' **Dijo con animos contenidos.**

'No.'

'de acuerdo tengo una idea.' **Sirius levanto la mano.**

 _No por favor..._

'no me veas así…' **Le advirtió a Ted.** 'porque no Peter duerme con… ¿Cuál era el nombre de esa chica?' **Pensó tocando su barbilla. James atronó los dedos.**

'Dominique.' **Sirius asintió sonriéndole a Peter. Ted miro a Peter que solo levanto las manos inocente.**

'¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Weasley en esto?' **Lysander dijo harto.**

'¿es hija de Arthur? Peter eres un sucio…' **Sirius dijo mirándolo con ojos picaros. Peter se sonrojo.**

'¡por supuesto que no!' **Ted dijo de inmediato poniéndose frente a Peter que negó con las manos arriba. Mientras Sirius reía y James le pegaba en el brazo pero igual sonreía divertido.**

'así facilitaría todo niño.' **Sirius dijo sonriente.** 'yo duermo con Remus, James contigo y Peter…' **De nuevo esos ojos...**

'Por mi está bien.' **Dijo Lysander calmado.**

'nada de bien.' **Ted dijo con una voz agresiva. James se tapo la boca para no reír.** 'Tú vas a dormir con James, tú conmigo y tú Peter vas a quedarte cuidando a Remus.' **Le dijo señalándolo.** 'No vas a usar tus ojos ni tus manos para otra cosa que no sea para cuidar de Remus ¿de acuerdo?'

'defiéndete Peter' **Sirius dijo como parte de la broma. Peter lo miro molesto, no quería para nada su ayuda.**

'relájate Ted…' **Sirius palmo el hombro del Hufflepuff.** 'solo era una broma.'

'pero igual tú podrías hacer eso Niño.' **James dijo mirando a Lysander.** 'así no tendría que dormir contigo y tendrías una buena noche.' **Lysander lo miro cansado. Precisamente era Dominique la única chica con la que "salía" por el momento.** '¿te peleaste con tu novia?'

'ella no es mi novia, simplemente no nos soportamos…' **Lysander dijo con amargura. Sirius lo miro y suspiro.** 'y no. no tengo que dormir en otro lugar que no sea mi cama.'

'tal vez esta sea una buena oportunidad…' **James paso un brazo por sus hombros.** 'para arreglar asperezas.' **Dijo sonriente, a él tampoco le entusiasmaba mucho dormir con Lysander.**

'no quiero arreglar las asperezas con ella. Ellas es odiosa.' **Dijo Lysander con apatía.**

'¿entonces porque sales con ella?' **James lo miro confundido, la gente solía ser tan complicada para él a veces.**

'no salimos…' **Sirius rio.**

'solo se acuesta con ella ¿cierto?' **Lysander suspiro mostrando molestia.**

'bueno, eso a ustedes no les interesa.'

'y apuesto a que el sexo es tan bueno que por eso no dejas de verla. No te preocupes, yo he estado ahí…' **Sirius dijo sin importancia. Ted lo miro pensando que era un idiota y después recordó su situación con Violet Parkinson y entendió a Lysander.**

'De igual manera, corre.' **Ted le dio un consejo que hubiera anhelado que alguien le diera antes de acostarse con Violet.** 'ellas son unas dementes.' **Sirius asintió mordiéndose el labio.**

'En ningún momento les pedí ayuda… Ted deja de verme así.' **Lysander dijo molesto.** 'Solo vine a decirte eso. Adiós. Hasta nunca.' **Miro a James y se dio la vuelta.**

'linda…' **James le quito la cobija que llevaba en las manos. Lysander se regreso fastidiado.** 'y vaya que esta calientita…' **Dijo abrigándose con ella.**

'Dámela. No te la pongas vas a…' **De nuevo James lo empujaba, Lysander no tenía oportunidad, mucho menos ahora que James se la había lanzado a Sirius.** '¿quieren dejar de ser tan infantiles y darme mi cobija?'

'no.' **Sirius dijo lanzándosela a Peter que la tiro.** 'Genial Peter…'

'¡no!' **Lysander se la quito al rubio merodeador.** 'La acabo de lavar.' **La sacudió y una mano de arriba se la volvió a quitar.** 'Ya basta.' **Dijo harto buscando al dueño de ese brazo. James Potter.** 'Dámela.'

'Ted, dime que tan fría esta la casa de los gritos…' **Dijo James doblando la cobija.**

'fría; sobre todo en estas fechas…' **Dijo el Hufflepuff con honestidad. James asintió mirando la cobija.**

'Perfecta.' **Lysander negó y estiro su brazo.**

'ya que no quieres que duerma contigo, me llevare la cobija de tu hermano, que es el que quiere ayudarnos…' **Lysander arrugo la frente. De nuevo atrapado.**

'de acuerdo.' **Dijo Lysander inconforme.** 'De acuerdo.' **James sonrió y le entrego la cobija.** 'pero es la última vez que en…'

'por supuesto que no.' **James lo despeino y camino hacía la torre de Ravenclaw.** 'los veo mañana merodeadores.' **Dijo haciendo una señal de paz.**

'oye solo es mientras…' **Ted se acerco a consolar a Lysander pero el rubio lo detuvo.**

'Solo regrésalos.' **Dijo serio y camino detrás de James. Ted suspiro cansado, Lysander tenía razón.**

 _Él no tiene la culpa de nada de esto, ni Lorcan. Tengo que encontrar la forma de despertar a papá ya; advertirle lo de la guerra, rogarle porque no vaya a la batalla en Hogwarts y regresarlos._

'Simple.' **Dijo Ted en voz alta con una cara de problemas.**

'¿simple?' **Peter le pregunto a Sirius que dejo caer los hombros.**

'Andando Hufflepuff que estoy agotado…' **Dijo Sirius exagerando. Peter rio.** 'Te vemos mañana Col…'

'Peter.' **Ted le recordó. Sirius asintió con fastidio.**

'cuida de Re…John.' **No cometería el error dos veces.** 'Ya lo sabes… ¡con ojos y manos!' **Imito la voz de Ted, Peter rio.**

'Eso fue terrible.' **El metamorfomago lo tomo de buena forma. Sirius lo despeino también y Peter los vio perderse hacía las cocinas.**

'Su padre… si claro.' **Dijo el rubio completamente seguro de lo que decía.** 'Voy atraparte Ted, voy a descubrir por qué rayos estamos aquí.' **Sentía que era el único que se tomaba todo esto en serio. Remus estaba inconsciente al parecer muerto y ellos habían viajado al futuro muchos años adelante. Ted se había aparecido y dijo que era un accidente pero Peter lo sabía… no había sido un accidente.**

 _¿Por qué ocultarnos? ¿Por qué callar información? Algo no anda bien aquí… ¿Por qué nosotros? No importa si tengo que seguir fingiendo que le creo todo, mientras mas confianza me tenga, mas rápido podremos irnos de aquí._

 **PAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAX**

 **¡Hola a todos! Si, lo sé... es muy cortito a comparado de otros capítulos, pero créanme que este mes ha estado de locos para mi (puras cosas buenas fiuuuu) y casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir, de igual forma no se preocupen que el otro ya esta en camino, solo que lo quise separar porque va mas extenso y va aparte de lo que leen aqui. Use este capitulo exclusivamente para que la relación de Ted y los protagonistas mejorara un poco. Igual para poner un poco de la relación de los hermanos Scamander. :D De todos formas entiendo que es muy cortito... asi que por eso les traigo spoilers! (yeeeeey!)**

 ***Mas Roxcan 3**

 ***Victoire y ¿Scamander?**

 ***Peter, Peter, Peter o ¿Colagusano?**

 ***Molly no caigaaaashhhh!**

 ***Remus aun no va a despertar... (Perdón, pero créanme que todo tiene una razón)**

 **Eso es todo. Muchas Gracias si leyeron. Un abrazo virtual.**

 **P.S: tuve que repetir esto porque el internet se me fue.**

 **P.S 2: es la una de la mañana... (gracias internet)**

 **P.S 3: son los mejores ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**OOoOO**

 **El fin de semana paso, paso más rápido de lo que Ted le hubiera gustado. Aun tenía tarea que hacer, Remus seguía dormido…**

 _Lo único que evito mi ataque cardiaco fue escucharlo balbucear. Al menos así sabía que estaba con vida._

 **Lorcan y Lysander (quien no tuvo más remedio) seguían ayudando a Remus. Para la suerte del mayor, Lorcan no se quedaba mucho, así que las visitas eran rápidas.**

'¡Lorcan! ¡No te vayas, por favor!'

'sigue caminando Lorcan...'

'¡tengo… ¡galletas!'

'¡aléjate de él Ted!'

'¡tienes que quedarte, te necesitamos!'

'¡vuelve aquí Hufflepuff!'

 _Estúpido Sirius me puso a limpiar todo…_

 **James Sirius insistió…** _todo el día con que saliéramos a ¡Volar!_

'Ted, Ted, Ted, Ted, Ted, Ted…'

'¡JAMES!'

'Ted, Ted, Ted, Ted, Ted, Ted…'

'¿Quieres callar a tu prole?'

'él no es mi engendro TomYJerry…'

'quiero volar, quiero volar, quiero volar, quiero volar, quiero volar…'

'¡NO PUEDO IR YA TE LO DIJE!'

 _Tengo que idear algo con ese asunto._

 **Ted se encontró dos veces con Violet…** _Escape dos veces de Violet…_

'¡Lupin deja de correr!'

'¡No! ¡SHU! ¡Déjame en paz!'

'¡adoro cuando te pones difícil!'

'¡tienes un serio problema en la cabeza! ¡Profesor Longbottom!'

 **Y ninguna con Victoire…**

'¡pero escúchame Frank cuando lo vea…! ¡Va a desear seguir desaparecido! ¿viste como corrió detrás de él?'

'solo le ofreció galletas…'

'¡exacto! ¡Ted no le ofrece galletas a nadie!'

'aquí vamos de nuevo…'

 **En fin de semana fue rápido, problemático, tenso, divertido pero definitivamente…** _INUSUAL._ **Para cuando Ted estaba en la cama no dejaba de pensar en lo agotado que estaba y en que no había avanzado nada en su situación con Victoire, ni con su padre. Recordó su primer último día, cuando deseo con todo su corazón que sus padres estuvieran con él y era algo irónico porque su padre estaba aquí pero…**

 _Inconsciente. Tal vez debí de desear con mas fuerzas…_

'Ted…' **Ted volteó de reojo a ver a Sirius.** '¿te molesta algo?' **Ted arrugo la frente sabiendo que eso no era normal.** '¿Qué?'

'nada… es que tú…'

'lo sé.' **Sirius rodo sus ojos.** 'James cree que debo de hablar más contigo y todo eso…' **Ted sonrió pensando en James, era un gran tipo.**

'sabes que no tienes que hacerlo. Merlín es incomodo.' **Dijo exagerando. Sirius rió.** 'puedes decirle a James que platicamos toda la noche y todo eso…'

'no necesitaba que me lo dijeras.' **Se volteó a verlo el chico Black. Ted asintió dándole el gane de esta pelea esta vez.**

'además nop, estoy bien…' **Dijo Ted mirando el techo de su cama. Sirius lo miro detenidamente, sabía que estaba mintiendo porque nadie como él conocía ese rostro, pero no encontraba las palabras, ni tenía aun la confianza para cuestionarlo. Además ellos dos tenía este estira y afloja como relación…**

'lo intente.' **Dijo Sirius dándole la espalda. Ted lo miro y sonrió.**

'Si, lo sé.' **Dijo palmeando su espalda.** '¿no murió nada ahí dentro verdad?' **Sirius rió.**

'a dormir Premio Anual.' **Ted arrugo la frente, no le gustaba para nada ser un Premio Anual porque ahora solo le daba mas problemas. Cuando no era Premio Anual podía hacer tonterías sin importarle las normas reglas y "ejemplo" que tenía que dar a los demás. Ahora eso parecía ser un problema…**

'Seh… buenas noches.' **Dijo en un suspiro anhelando que el siguiente día mejorara.**

 **OOoOO**

'les agradezco desde el fondo de mi extraordinario corazón…'

'Creo que ya me arrepentí.' **Sirius le dijo al metamorfomago.**

'Ted, aun tienes que convencer a tu hermano.' **James dijo cruzado de brazos frente a él. Ted resoplo como si esa fuera una tarea fácil pero James sabía que no lo era.**

'oigan no es como si fuera algo peligroso…' **Peter lo miro con conflicto. ¿Enserio no conocía a ese pequeño?** 'siempre puedo obligarlo. Después de todo soy el mayor.' **Dijo Ted asintiendo con confianza.**

'Lleva un casco por si acaso…' **Sirius le dijo entre risas. Ted sonrió sabiendo que James Sirius era por mucho el mas difícil de los pequeños.** '¿entonces a que hora salimos?' **Dijo Sirius mirando la ventana.**

'después del medio día…' **y por las caras de los chicos, sabía que iba a ser algo casi imposible.**

'¿no podemos hacer algo antes?' **James le pregunto (casi suplico).**

'Pueden cuidar a Remus…'

'¡algo mas?' **Sirius dijo mirando a Remus de reojo, no era que no le importara pero no pasaría cinco horas mirando un cuerpo quieto.** 'lo que sea, yo sigo dispuesto ayudarte con las chicas.' **Ted negó.**

'es mucho mas difícil de lo que crees…' **Ted dijo cansado de tan solo pensarlo.**

'Oh, por favor…' **Sirius se levanto portando una sonrisa de total confianza.** '¿Con quien crees que hablas?' **Dijo señalándose vanidoso.** 'hablo enserio las complicadas son mis favoritas.'

'creí que eran las de Hufflepuff…' **¬¬ Sirius sonrió coqueto.**

'bueno las Hufflepuff son como un oasis no voy a negarlo, pero amo los retos niño.' **Ted imagino que un zapato le golpeaba de lleno al chico Black quitándole esa sonrisa perfecta del rostro. Y de pronto una vocecita se escucho detrás de él evitando que cumpliera con esa imagen en su cerebro.**

'Ted, ¿vas acompañarnos a clases?' **Louis apareció detrás de Sirius que estaba sentado en su cama.**

'¿Louis qué estas haciendo aquí? se supone que tienes que estar en el gran comedor…' **Ted dijo algo serio, tanto que Louis arrugo la frente, confundido.** 'Oh Merlín, ¿yo use ese tono?' **Dijo tocando su garganta.** 'todo esto es su culpa.' **Señalo a los tres merodeadores culpándolos de su nueva faceta de responsabilidad.**

'¿entonces no nos vas acompañar?' **El rubio de ojos azules se rasco la cabeza.**

'Amiguito, los otros ya se fueron media hora atrás.' **Louis abrió los ojos y saltó de la cama para ponerse el uniforme.** '¿Cuánta familia tienes en Hogwarts?' **James dijo mirando al rubio correr por todo el cuarto.**

'Es complicado.' **Dijo Ted suspirando.** 'Como sea…' **Sorprendentemente Louis ya casi estaba listo.** 'vamos a desayunar, ya casi empieza mi primer clase.' **Dijo mirando su reloj.** 'Aunque pensándolo bien…'

'no puedes mantenernos en este encierro.' **Sirius lo interrumpió levantándose pronto de la cama. Ted suspiro y asintió.**

'Lo séeeee… esperaba que no se dieran cuenta.' **James y Sirius bufaron ofendidos al mismo tiempo.**

'no entiendo porque sigue repitiendo lo mismo…' **James dejo caer sus hombros mientras Peter sonrió.**

'¿Listo Louis?' **El rubio asintió llevando la túnica al revés.** 'Vámonos entonces…'

'el niño tiene la túnica al revés…' **Peter señalo a Louis.**

'¿ehm?' **Dijo Ted al parecer estaba pensando en otra cosa. Peter rodo los ojos y le ayudo a Louis rápido porque ninguno de los otros se había detenido. Ambos salieron corriendo de la habitación pero no vieron a nadie.**

'Genial…' **Peter dijo mirando la sala común prácticamente vacía.** 'bueno, tú sabes a donde ir ¿cierto?' **Miro a Louis que asintió rápido. Ambos caminaron a la salida pero antes de que cruzaran la puerta Louis tropezó, no había abrochado sus zapatos.** 'Oye, enserio creo que tienes que checar si todo está en orden…' **Louis se levanto riendo.** 'No es gracioso, pudiste lastimarte.' **Dijo Peter mirándolo con la frente arrugada.**

'No trates de entenderlo…' **Dominique dijo detrás.** 'Es peor si lo haces.' **Despeino a su hermanito.** '¿no se supone que tienes clases?' **Peter la miro aun a la altura de Louis, Dominique se veía incluso más radiante desde ese ángulo. De pronto el rubio se sintió intimidado al ver a la chica; sobretodo porque no pudo evitar recordar todas las perversiones que le decía Sirius acerca de ella y él–sabía que solo lo decía para molestar a Ted—pero igual Peter las escuchaba y no podía a veces detener a su cerebro de crear imágenes…**

 _Estúpido Sirius…_

'me quede dormido Dom…' **Dijo el rubio levantándose.** 'pero Ted nos dejo…' **Dominique suspiro con fastidio mientras pasaba una mano por su roja cabellera.** 'tú puedes acompañarnos.' **Louis le sonrió a su hermana mayor, Dominique lo miro con la frente arrugada.**

'¿Y qué me vean con alguien de primero?' **Peter miro de reojo a la chica.** 'para eso están sus niñeras…' **Miro a Peter.**

'yo no soy su niñera.' **Peter dijo indignado, después de escuchar a Dominique tan altanera y con esa mirada con la que le decía que era poca cosa, olvido que estaba intimidado y hablo sin titubear, ni siquiera pensó las palabras, solo salieron de él.** 'Solo nos quedamos atrás.' **Dominique lo miro de pies a cabeza. Peter titubeo con la mirada, esos ojos si eran intimidantes.**

'¿enserio creen que la gente no va a notar que son de otro…' **Peter le tapo los oídos a Louis, el rubio miro hacía Peter y sonrió mirando a su hermana que sonrió maliciosa.** 'No lo saben aun...' **Dominique miro a Peter y el chico le advirtió con la mirada que no se le ocurriera hablar.** 'Lo entiendo de él porque es distraído, pero cualquier otra persona va a preguntarse porque llevan este viejo uniforme…' **Toco su túnica para mostrarle la diferencia con la suya. Peter se rasco la nuca notando lo diferente que era su uniforme con el de los dos chicos.**

'¿ya puedo escuchar?' **Louis los miro sonriente.**

'seguro renacuajo…' **Dominique le dijo sin importancia para volver con Peter.** 'Así que si intentan pasar desapercibidos, deberían de pensar mejor las cosas.' **Dijo la pelirroja presumida para después cruzarlos.** 'yo creí que tenias un poco mas de ingenio Peter…' **Peter la siguió con la mirada y solo rodo los ojos fastidiado de la actitud altiva de la chica.** '¿Qué esperan?' **La chica se volteo de nuevo con ellos, Louis y Peter se miraron; Peter le dijo con la mirada que no era una buena idea pero Louis asintió diciéndole que ya iban tarde.** 'no puedo creerlo…' **Dijo Dominique notando como Peter se podía comunicar con el distraído de su hermano.** '¡Oigan no tengo todo el día!' **ambos chicos dieron un salto del grito de la chica y rápido Louis jalo a Peter, Dominique bufo molesta y camino junto a ellos.**

'no tienes que acompañarnos si no quieres…' **Peter le murmuro molesto.** 'a este niño igual no parece molestarle nada…' **Miro a Louis que iba soñando despierto por el pasillo.**

'Es un dolor de cabeza.' **Dominique dijo mirando a su hermanito correr de un lado a otro y regresarse. Peter la miro, comenzaba a pensar que esa chica tenía cierta alergia a lo alegre.**

'Es adorable…' **Dijo Peter tratando de defender a Louis. Dominique lo miro con una ceja alzada.** '¿Qué? Es adorable…'

'es un dolor de cabeza.' **Afirmo.** 'Es necio, torpe, distraído, ruidoso, extremadamente temperamental… bueno muy pocas veces…' **Peter sonrió.** 'pero es repugnante, a veces hace cosas enserio asquerosas.'

'es solo un niño.' **Peter lo defendió de nuevo.**

'pues es muy raro…' **Dijo Dominique mirándolo. Peter la miro de nuevo fastidiado por su tono.** 'ni siquiera lo conoces, no entiendo porque te molestas…' **Peter agacho la mirada avergonzado, no creía que ella lo notara.** '¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?' **Dominique dijo de nuevo harta.** 'no hiciste nada malo, no eres la primera persona que cree que soy odiosa.'

 _Entonces lo sabe…_

'No finjas conmigo.' **Dominique lo miro de reojo pero Peter seguía en sus pensamientos ignorándola. La vanidosa chica arrugo la frente y de la nada le dio un manotazo.**

'¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?'

'estaba hablando…' **Peter la miro sin entender.** 'Tú me ignoraste.' **Dijo Dominique sentida.**

'¿solo por eso?'

'nadie me ignora cuando estoy hablando.' **Dominique le dijo como advertencia. Peter dio medio paso atrás.**

'creo que él y yo seguiremos de aquí por nuestra cuenta…' **Dijo señalando a Louis. Dominique abro ligeramente la boca ofendida por lo dicho por Peter.** 'Gracias de todos modos…' **camino rápido hacía Louis, pero Dominique lo escucho murmurar** _ **"no se como las aguanta Sirius…"**_

'¿Qué dijiste?' **Dijo la pelirroja molesta. Peter levanto las manos y negó rápido.** 'yo no soy el peligro aquí…' **Peter asintió dándole por su lado.** 'Sabes que… yo voy a ir con ustedes.' **Peter miro con cansancio el techo.**

'no tienes que hacerlo, enserio que ya nos quedo claro que…'

'¡Voy a ir!' **Dominique dijo y Louis volteo a verla y sonrió.**

'¡Yey!' **El rubio salto emocionado pero Peter suspiro con cansancio.**

'es increíble que no pusieras atención… después de lo del otro día…' **Peter la miro y desvío su mirada tratando de ignorar la voz molesta de la pelirroja.** 'creí que te gustaba…' **Peter asintió sin escucharla, solamente por seguirle el juego, Dominique volteo a verlo; de nuevo la ignoraba… otro manotazo en el brazo de Peter.**

'¡Auch! ¡Dije que sí!' **el rubio se defendió, pero Dominique no parecía estar satisfecha.**

'¿Qué fue lo que dije?' **Peter trato de pensar en lo que había dicho.** '¡lo sabía!'

'¡no! era algo acerca de… lo de…' **Su buena memoria lo recordó.** 'Lo del otro día…' **Dijo triunfante, Dominique alzo una ceja y Peter de pronto se puso sonrojado, al fin la pelirroja sonrió satisfecha.** 'ehm…' **Peter se cohibió tan rápido que parecía otra persona diferente. Y Dominique también.**

'sí, justo de eso era de lo que hablaba.' **Dijo la pelirroja coquetamente.**

 _No pienses en lo que te dijo Sirius, no pienses en lo que te dijo Sirius, no… ¡demonios! ¡Estúpido Sirius!_

'¡Dom!' **Dominique volteo a ver a su hermano que la saludaba desde la entrada del gran comedor. Asintió con fastidio y se volvió con Peter.**

'quítate la túnica.' **Le ordeno.**

'¿Ahora?' **Peter trago saliva nervioso, Dominique sonrió divertida.**

'Es vieja, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije del uniforme?' **Peter asintió con alivio y se quito de inmediato la túnica. Dominique lo miro con asco, Peter se miro y se avergonzó de su cuerpo.** 'Me alegra que cambiara el uniforme… ¿que es ese chaleco? Quítatelo también…' **dijo con urgencia, finalmente Peter solo quedo con la camisa blanca y la corbata.**

'hace frio…' **Dominique sonrió divertida y suspiro fingiendo fastidio.**

'toma mi túnica, así no se notara que no llevas el uniforme completo… déjame ayudarte…' **Dijo acercándose a él para abrocharle la túnica, Peter desvió la mirada al techo al percibir el perfume de Dominique.** '¿Qué hay de interesante en el techo? Deberías de estar mirando al frente…' **Peter abrió los ojos y ligeramente bajo la mirada para notar una sonrisa picarona de Dominique. La chica guiño y Peter se hizo para atrás.** 'Listo.'

'Gracias…' **Dijo el chico rascando su nuca, nervioso. Dominique rio y pronto lo tomo del brazo como si fuera su acompañante, Peter camino nervioso, de un momento a otro todos lo estaban mirando y es que él no lo sabía pero entraba con una de las chicas mas populares del colegio, era obvio que las miradas curiosas intentaban adivinar quién era ese nuevo chico con el que Dominique Weasley había entrado… bueno, las miradas curiosas nada mas…**

'come algo Lorcan…' **Lysander dijo monótonamente mientras leía el profeta, Lorcan miro a Peter con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.** 'Vas a quedarte dormido a mitad de la primera clase…' **Dijo dándole la vuelta al periódico.**

'Lys, es…' **Dijo Lorcan tirando ligeramente de la manga de Lysander que volteó a verlo solo a él y noto que estaba despeinado como nadie…**

 _Bueno no está como el odioso de…_

'Maldito hijo de perra…' **James Potter dijo sonriente al otro lado de Lorcan que asintió volteándolo a ver emocionado, olvidándose de su hermano. Lysander rodo los ojos con fastidio.** 'ese es mi muchacho…' **Dijo con orgullo mientras Dominique saludaba de lejos—como si se tratara de una especie de realeza y abrazaba mas el brazo de Peter.** 'efecto merodeador; escucha Ravee sigue con nosotros y no tardaras en verte tan genial como Peter…' **La risa irónica de Lysander sonó de inmediato.**

'Créeme, lo menos que queremos, es ser como Peter.' **Dijo sin quitarle la mirada al periódico. James lo miro de reojo; Lysander era tan pulcro, tan ordenado, tan estudioso, tan… correcto que daban ganas de tomarlo y hacerlo un desastre, James creía que eso sería su salvación. Ese chico le daba la impresión de amargura a ratos.**

'deja ese maldito periódico y mira al frente' **James se levanto y le arrebato el periódico, Lysander lo miro molesto y James señalo al frente. Lysander no estaba dispuesto a consentir otro de sus caprichos así que volvió a su comida. Lorcan se disculpo con James por él.**

'niño…' **James se dirigió a Lysander.** 'Enserio que me agradas.' **Dijo sonriente y Lysander hizo un sonido de horror. Haciendo que Lorcan y James rieran. Lysander miro de reojo a Lorcan y al verlo sonriéndole a James sintió un sentimiento extraño…**

'¿Lorcan quieres ponerte a comer de una buena vez?' **Lo tomo del rostro para que mirara su plato. Lorcan se disculpo y pronto tomo una cuchara para después…**

'¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Por qué la babeas?' **Dijo James divertido al ver a Lorcan babeando su cuchara, Lysander miro a su alrededor para ver cuanta gente estaba poniéndole atención a su hermano, afortunadamente todos seguían al pendiente de Dominique y su show.**

'quieres apurarte con eso…' **Lysander le susurro a Lorcan que lo miro y pronto hundió su cuchara en su plato.** 'Gracias.' **Dijo aliviado. James alzo una ceja curioso.**

'¿Qué fue eso?' **James exigió una explicación. Lysander le rogo que no volviera a preguntar.** 'Hablo enserio ¿Por qué babeo la cuchara?' **Lorcan dejo la cuchara y se volteó emocionado con James. Lysander lo miro molesto y pronto soltó un suspiro cansado. James sonrió poniéndole atención a Lorcan.**

'hay ciertas criaturas mágicas que hacen eso; primero babean sus alimentos para marcarlos como al suyo…' **James miro el plato de avena del chico.** 'en mi caso babeo la cuchara…'

'¿Por qué no babeas la avena?' **Lysander le lanzo una bolita de periódico que le había quedado cerca. James sonrió divertido, para mirar a Lorcan que había cambiado el semblante de su alegre mirada.** '¿Qué sucede?'

'Lysander dijo que era antihigiénico y… es como si me comiera mis escupitajos. Así que…'

'no tienes que darle explicaciones Lorcan, si lo sabes ¿verdad?' **Dijo Lysander entregándole de nuevo su cuchara para que siguiera comiendo. Pero James hoy se había levantado con muchas ganas de "divertirse"**

'entonces… déjame ver si entiendo. La única razón por la que no haces el ritual completo... es porque tú hermano te corta las alas.' **Lorcan se atraganto y Lysander abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que él, ambos chicos negaron mirando a James.**

'¡No!' **Dijeron al mismo tiempo. James sonrió.**

'¿Por qué no babeas la avena entonces? Porque Lysander te dijo que no lo hicieras.' **Lysander negó rápido y miro a Lorcan negándole.** 'lo acaba de decir.' **Señalo a Lorcan que solo miro a Lysander y bajo la mirada lentamente.**

'No, tú sabes porque lo hago.' **Lorcan lo miro triste y Lysander insistió.** 'Lorcan lo sabes… ¿verdad?' **Lorcan miro su mano en su hombro y asintió lentamente. Un chasquido de la boca llamo su atención.**

'yo no lo veo muy convencido…' **James insistió muy cínico. Lorcan miro de reojo a James y volvió con su hermano para asentirle con mas seguridad.** 'ustedes dos son muy divertidos.' **Dijo James riendo, para volver a darle un trago a su jugo. Lysander lo miro molesto.**

'está bien…' **Lorcan le dijo con una sonrisa.** 'solo se divierte.'

'no es divertido.' **Dijo Lysander mirando molesto a James. Lorcan rio y Lysander lo miro sin entender.**

'créeme que lo es.' **Dijo el gemelo tomando su cuchara para seguir comiendo.**

'Oye Ravee ¿en los vasos como aplicaría? ¿Tengo que babearlo completamente?' **Lysander miro a techo y negó para tomar el periódico de nuevo y tratar de seguir leyendo, Lorcan asintió explicándole a James como debía de hacerlo. Lysander lo miro de reojo; Lorcan estaba sonriendo, aun con esa piel pálida y esas ojeras, con sus dedos flacuchos que le señalaban donde tenía que babear y sus ojos azules y grandes que miraban con asombro a James para después mostrar una sonrisa cansada…**

 _Pero sonrisa al fin._

 **El gemelo mayor también sonrió.**

 **OOoOO**

'Dime ¿estás perdiendo la razón?' **Molly le murmuro ruidosamente a Dominique que mantenía una pose relajada, mientras le pasaba a Peter un plato para que comiera.** '¿quieres que nos manden directamente a Azkaban?

'¿Te sirvo lo mismo?' **Dominique le dijo de cerca al rubio que solo trago saliva y asintió. Molly apretó los labios e hizo una expresión de horror.**

'Dominique, enserio tienes que parar con esto y llevarlo de vuelta a la torre…' **Dijo con las mejillas rojas de los nervios. Dominique la volteo a ver con unos ojos de enfado.**

'Molly…' **Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.** 'eres un desastre.' **Molly asintió dándole la razón.** 'Trata de controlarte o ve a desayunar con Scamander y sus amigos imaginarios, porque comienzas a verte como una maniática.' **Molly se sonrojo de la pena al escuchar a su prima reírse.** 'no pueden pasarse todo el tiempo en esa torre, no son prisioneros o delincuentes…' **Dijo sirviéndole comida a Peter, le entrego su plato guiñándole el ojo y volvió divertida con su prima.** 'Bueno, no lo son aun…' **le murmuro para después sonreír. Molly quería desmayarse no comprendía como Dominique podía ver todo esto tan a la ligera.**

'alguien va a darse cuenta…' **Dominique se chupo los dedos mientras miraba como su prima, estaba a punto de colapsar.**

'tonterías Molly.' **Dijo limpiándose con una servilleta.** 'Te apuesto a que no tarda alguien en preguntar quién es…'

'¿y que se supone que le vamos a contestar?' **murmuro ruidosa y desesperadamente la otra Weasley. Dominique pensó y de la nada dejo caer sus hombros. Molly quería morirse, rogando porque nadie preguntara quien era ese chico.**

'¿te gusto Peter?' **Dominique se volteo a preguntarle al chico mientras acariciaba su cabello. Peter trago saliva y solo miro su plato, la pelirroja solo rio.**

 **Molly se contuvo a mirar a su alrededor e idear un plan hacía cualquier persona que quisiera preguntarles quien era ese chico, incluso comenzaba a pensar en una buena historia que las ayudara con la falsa identidad de Peter ya que vio un par de miradas decididas a acercarse.**

 _Podemos decir que es Ted… si, todos saben que puede cambiar su aspecto. Eso puede ayudar… ¿Dónde esta ese arbusto azul? Solo falta que este por los pasillos jugueteando es increíble que los dejara salir._

'Es increíble que James nos dejara…' **Ted entro al gran comedor con un gesto de indignación, volteó a ver a su lado pero al notar que no había nadie hizo una cara de fastidio y camino de regreso a pisotones.**

'…hable enserio sobre lo de la moto.' **Sirius se despedía de un par de Hufflepuff que rieron halagadas.**

'Ven acá, pedazo de imbécil…' **Ted lo jalo de la túnica. Sirius abrió los ojos pero sonrió de inmediato haciendo que las chicas se sonrojaran.**

'¿Qué haces? Interrumpes mi brillo…' **Sirius dijo con orgullo señalándose de cuerpo entero. Ted lo miro y lo miro incrédulo.** 'Claro, no entiendes nada de eso, porque te gusta una chica que esta metida en una pantalla…'

'ella no está metida en…' **Sirius se refería a Selina, la mujer lobo del otro día.** 'olvídalo.' **Dijo Ted harto de explicarle.** 'Solo deja de coquetear con las chicas de mi tiempo.' **Dijo advirtiéndole, pero Sirius bufo ignorando la idea por completo.**

'por supuesto que no, si es que en verdad soy algo de ti…' **Camino hacía el gran comedor con total seguridad.** '…mi única misión es enseñarte algo de estilo y todo esto…' **Volvió a señalarse entero, Ted conto hasta diez.** 'que no vas a encontrar en ese aparatito.' **Señalo su bolsillo y Ted sabía que hablaba de su celular.**

'como digas…' **Dijo Ted jalándolo de la túnica.** 'ahora por fin entremos a comer algo…'

'¿ahogas tus frustraciones con comida?' **Sirius dijo de repente, le había parecido que Ted últimamente ansiaba mucho por comer… Ted lo miro a ver y negó rápido. Sirius lo miro amenazante.**

'no se lo digas a Molly…' **Le rogo el chico. Sirius negó sabiendo que si en verdad era el padre de Ted entonces estaba haciendo un terrible trabajo, porque su hijo era todo un…**

'Perdedor.' **Dijo en voz alta y con una voz de dolor. Ted lo miro confundido y con esa cara de confusión… la cara de Sirius confundida… esto estaba matando a Sirius.** '¿quieres quitar ese gesto? ¡Si mi madre te viera, ya estuvieras en el suelo sintiendo 10 crucios seguidos!' **Ted levanto las manos tratado de calmarlo pero Sirius no pensaba detenerse (¿cuando?)** 'no vas a comer más de lo que debes, el primer paso para lograr "esto"…'

 _De nuevo se señalo entero…_

'es conservar esto…' **Ahora manoteo su estomago.**

'de nuevo no se de lo que hablas y honestamente me da algo de miedo saberlo…' **Ted dijo mirándolo y tomándolo de los hombros para detenerlo.** 'Pero enserio tengo que comer algo…' **Una bofetada lo callo. Los ojos de Ted cambiaron a miel, al sacudir su cabeza volvieron a ser azules. Finalmente miro a Sirius.** '¿Qué demonios Sirius?'

'¡no!' **Sirius le advirtió con su dedo índice.**

'¿no qué?' **Dijo Ted desesperado. Sirius suspiro rogando por paciencia.**

'no vamos solo a comer…' **Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.** 'Vamos a entrar ahí a mostrarnos ante el mundo, a mostrarles que llego lo mejor de lo mejor…' **Ted lo miro sin entender, su cara enserio estaba perdida.**

'¿Por qué necesito eso?'

'tú no lo necesitas, pero yo sí. Ya estoy harto de pasármela encerrado todo el tiempo.' **Sirius dijo guiñándole el ojo.**

'¿Cómo es que no pudo encajar en esa familia?' **Dijo negando y siguiéndolo de cerca antes de que hiciera algo absurdo y llamativo.** 'escucha Gilderoy Lockhart…' **Sirius lo miro con fastidio.** 'sé que te mueres porque te vean, pero este no es el tiempo y lugar adecuado… ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Viaje en el tiempo, perfil bajo? ¿Recuerdas alguna de esas palabras? ¿tiene sentido alguna de esas palabras?' **Sirius lo miro con fastidio.**

'Escucha Ted, no está en mi ADN ser invisible… otra razón para concluir que no soy tu… nada de ti.' **Dijo sin animarse a decir la palabra.** 'no le pidas al sol que deje de brillar.' **Comenzó a caminar pero Ted volvió a jalarlo.**

'lo prometiste, dijiste que ibas ayudarme… me ayudaría mucho que no entraras y le gritaras al mundo que existes…' **Dijo el Hufflepuff señalando el gran salón. Sirius lo miro y cruzo de brazos molesto.**

'de acuerdo… no lo hare…' **Ted sonrió.** 'Por ahora.' **Le advirtió el chico Black.** 'pero no creo que dure por mucho tiempo, mi "perfil bajo" ¿me oíste?' **Ted asintió y o invito a pasar al gran comedor.** 'además tienes razón, no hay nadie aquí quien preste atención de todos modos…' **Miro a los demás chicos que ya se encontraban mirando sus respectivos celulares.** '…están como… controlados por esas cosas. ¿estamos en una especie de monarquía o algo así?' **Ted lo miro preguntándose como se le ocurrían todas esas cosas y casi adivinando porque tenía esos arranque de locura…**

 _Black…_

'no, nada de eso. Se llama moda.' **Dijo Ted encaminándolo a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Sirius se detuvo en seco y Ted suspiro harto.** '¿Ahora qué?'

'esa no es mi mesa…' **Dijo Sirius negando. Ted arrugo la frente y le mostro la corbata que traía.**

'Me parece que si, así que camina.' **Dijo llevándolo de vuelta, pero Sirius se detuvo.**

'no lo es.' **Dijo seguro. Ted mordió su labio aguantando las ganas de golpearlo y sentarlo en la mesa de Hufflepuff.** 'No pase 5 años de mi vida peleando que era un orgulloso Gryffindor para terminar sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Lo siento pero no.'

'bien por ti, ganaste allá. Ahora siéntate.' **Sirius negó.** 'escucha, no hay nadie de tu familia que te vea, así que…'

'ellos no son mi fam… como sea, es simple orgullo.' **Dijo el chico rápido.** 'deberías de tener de eso un poco mas. Además James esta allá…' **Dijo mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor buscando a su mejor amigo, pero no lo encontraba.** '…y seguro Peter tamb…' **A ese si lo encontró, Dominique le estaba limpiando un poco de mermelada que tenía en la barbilla.**

'¡Gracias Helga! Al fin alguien escucho mis plegarias.' **Ted dijo pensando que Sirius se había quedado sin voz de la nada. Volteo a verlo y lo noto con los ojos bien abiertos y con una sonrisa enorme.**

'¡Maldito malnacido!' **grito contento y Ted lo miro confundido e inmediato se puso al pendiente de los que lo habían escuchado.**

'No pasa nada…' **Dijo Ted tratando que sus compañeros volvieran a lo suyo.** '¿Quieres cerrar la boca?' **Le dijo rápido a Sirius que seguía mirando hacia donde estaba Peter.**

'¡Enserio lo lograste!' **Dijo orgulloso y ansioso. Ted le suplico con las manos que parara pero Sirius parecía no prestare atención a nada que no fuera Peter y Dominique.** '¡Oh tenemos que ir a celebrar!' **Dijo aplaudiendo fuerte. James de pronto reconoció la voz de su amigo y se levanto.**

'¿¡Donde estabas!?' **Sirius volteo hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw. Lysander jalaba de la túnica a James que quito rápido sus manos. Sirius lo señalo y le mostro la mesa de Gryffindor específicamente a Peter.** '¡Lo sé!' **James dijo igual de emocionado. Peter cerró los ojos y les dio la espalda avergonzado.**

'¿¡que haces ahí!?' **Sirius pregunto aun gritando y con voz animada. James señalo a Lorcan y Sirius entendió.** '¡Hola Ravee!' **Lysander miro avergonzado todo y tapo a Lorcan con su capucha de la túnica cuando este saludo a Sirius.** '¡Es increíble que Peter lo lograra! ¡Después de tanto tiempo, te dije idiota tienes un gran trasero! ¿cierto?' **Algunas risas se escucharon y Dominique solo asintió porque todo esto le parecía increíblemente gracioso. Peter se cubrió el rostro y Dominique solo para echarle mas sal al asunto acaricio el hombro de Peter y se recargo tiernamente sobre él.** '¡Maldito hijo de perra!' **Sirius dijo emocionado. Molly no tardo en jalar a Dominique.**

'¡Bien hecho Peter!' **James aplaudió.**

'¿quieren enserio callarse?' **Ted le volvió a insistir, pero el chico de ojos grises solo lo empujo para poder ver a James.**

'¡Peter estoy orgulloso de ti!' **Dominique los miro y sonrió divertida al ver a Sirius tomar una vaso, Peter negó temiendo lo peor, hacían eso cada vez que lo veían con una chica, todo un show solo porque él no podía conseguir muchas citas y mucho menos chicas como Dominique.** '¡Tantos años mirándome! ¡seguro sirvieron de algo!'

'¿¡Mirandote!? ¡él aprendió de mi! ¡Bien hecho Peter!' **James tomo un vaso y lo alzo.** '¡Brindemos por Peter! ¡ese bastardo de ojos azules y gran trasero!' **Le dijo a los chicos de Ravenclaw que tenía a su alrededor que solo rieron divertido. Lysander le quito el vaso a Lorcan cuando lo tomo para seguir a James.** '¡Oh Wally!' **Volteo emocionado con Sirius.** ¡Ravee me acaba de enseñar algo graciosísimo que hace antes de comer!'

 _¡Al menos están usando los nombres falsos!_

'¡tienes que contármelo luego Ravee…'

'por supuesto que no.' **Lysander se adelanto a contestar pero Sirius no pareció si quiera escucharlo y se regreso a la mesa de Hufflepuff solo para tomar un vaso de jugo de calabaza.**

'¡Primero lo de Peter!' **Ted abrió los ojos prediciendo lo que iba hacer, porque él lo había hecho antes con su amigo Dewey…**

 _Recibí detención ese día. No. Peligro… Peligro…_

'Detent…' **Pero Sirius se paro en la mesa de Hufflepuff, justo en el centro. Los chicos de Hufflepuff lo miraron sonriente.** '¡Seguramente no saben quién es ese idiota que esta con esa hermosísima chica!' **Dominique dejo caer los hombros halagada.** '¡no lo saben pero seguramente no olvidaran su nombre, ni el de él ni el de…'

'¡solo lánzate a él y cállalo antes de que lo arruine!' **Ted salto asustado al escuchar la voz seria de Lysander.** '¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué grite el apodo? No lo dudaría de ese cabeza hueca.' **Ted miro a Sirius, seguro había dicho algo gracioso porque todos rieron.** 'Solo hazlo. que trague tierra…'

'Scamander ¿tienes un lado oscuro o algo así?'

'no es tiempo de hablar de películas, solo arróllalo.' **Dijo el rubio algo molesto con los viajeros del tiempo.**

'de acuerdo…' **Ted levanto sus manos para detener su furia, se volteó con Sirius, no pensaba arrollarlo. Tenía bien claro que solo tenía cuatro oportunidades, así que lo haría de un modo descente…**

 _La gente se desmaya todo el tiempo…_

'Quiero brindar por él, por Peter…'

'okay gente, a un lado que alguien va a caer inconsciente… sip, justo aquí.' **Dijo Ted haciéndole un espacio a Sirius para que no se golpeara cuando cayera… no se golpeara tanto.** 'seria genial si me ayudan un poco…' **Les dijo a unos chicos de quinto que solo lo miraron sin entender.** 'Ya lo verán…' **El Hufflepuff saco su varita y miro a Sirius.**

'¡Porque woaah! ¡ella si que es linda!'

'¡es pelirroja para empezar!' **James grito desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, Sirius lo miro como aguafiestas. Lysander miro a James, si Ted no arrollaría a Sirius, él estaba tentado hacerlo con el chico de lentes. Pero antes de hacerlo, su cerebro guardo esa última frase de James "es pelirroja para empezar" reboto un par de veces hasta que un rostro se dbujo en su cerebro.**

'¿Dominique?' **Dijo el chico sin pensarlo. Ted se volteo a verlo curioso, era uno de esos momentos en los que las cosas sin importancia se vuelven importantes.**

'¿Qué hay con Dominique? **Ted busco a la pelirroja…**

'ya no tengo nada en la boca…' **Peter tomaba las manos de la pelirroja tratando de quitarlas, pero para los ojos de Ted parecía otra cosa.**

'¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?' **Ted dijo molesto. Miro a Sirius que aplaudía y miro a Jmaes que sonreía orgulloso y miro a Dominique y pensó en lo que era Peter, pero sobretodo en la deslealtad que estaba haciendo…**

 _Le confié mi secreto, él muy maldito, si cree que voy a dejar que la lastime…_

'¿Qué estas haciendo Lupin?' **Lysander dijo algo molesto al ver como Ted ignoraba a Sirius cruzando la mesa de Hufflepuff para dirigirse a la de Gryffindor.**

'¿Qué le pasa ahora?' **Sirius se volteó a ver a Lysander que dejo caer los hombros sin saberlo.**

'¿Ted?' **Victoire lo llamo al verlo molesto, dando pisotones hacía la mesa de Gryffindor.** '¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?'

'voy a golpearlo…' **Dijo Ted cerrando los puños. Victoire arrugo la frente confundida.** 'Voy a golpearlo muy fuerte.' **La rubia trato de entender pero no lo comprendió.** 'no ten entiendo…' **La chica se quejo pero solo recibio un gruñido de respuesta que la hizo molestarse de mas.**

'Te dije que ella… ¡NO!' **Dominique aguanto la risa al ver la cara pálida de Peter. Molly le dio un manotazo regañándola.**

'Yo no hice nada…' **Peter dijo señalando a la pelirroja que solo abrió la boca sorprendida.**

'¿enserio vas a echarme la culpa a mi?' **Dominique dijo entre risas, Peter negó pero al ver a Ted asintió.**

'Ted controlate… te esta cambiando el color de ojos'

'me vale una mierda Peter.' **Dijo Ted con los ojos rojos. Peter trago saliva, ver el rostro de Sirius con los ojos rojos y ese cabello echo un nido de pajaros era algo horrible.** '¡Ven acá traidor!' **Pero Peter tenpia bien practicado lo hábil y rápido que era una rata así que lo esquivo, Ted saco su varita.**

'¡Hey!' **James y Sirius dijeron al mismo tiempo, molestos.** '¡Baja eso ahora mismo jovencito!' **James dijo como si se tratara aun de su hijo. Sirius lo miro extrañado.** 'lo siento, aun no me creo que sea tuyo…'

'¡él no es mío!' **Sirius le insistió.** 'Además eso no importa…'

'¡Peter!' **Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo que dijeron eso, un golpe en seco se escucho. Ambos chicos se voltearon preparados para golpear a Ted, pero para su sorpresa era el mismo Ted quien tenía un pastel de fresa embarrado en la cara. Miraron confundidos la escena para encontrarse con un Peter con la guardia en alto.**

'Ese es mi chico.' **Dijo Dominique y Peter bufo molesto.**

'él no es tu chico…' **Ted lo siguió pero Peter lo empujo y este cayo justo cerca de esos frascos de mermeladas. Tomo un puño, lanzo un hechizo iluminador que confundió a Peter para después lanzarle el puño de mermelada. Peter cerro los ojos al sentir la mermelada en el rostro y cabello.**

'No en el cabello…' **Sirisu dijo con dolor tocando su propio cabello. Todos gritaron sorprendidos al ver como Ted había lanzado otro hechizo pero al instante algunas risas aparecieron a ver a amos chicos lanzarse comida.**

'¿Qué demonios te pasa Ted?'

'¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?'

'si sigues lanzándome comida les diré que eres un camaleón…'

'¡no soy un camaleón!' **Ted le dijo lanzándole un pan duro en la cabeza, Peter se quejo.**

'¿Qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes? Creí que tenían cierta idea de lo que era PERFIL BAJO…' **Molly detuvo a James antes de que le lanzara ese panque a Ted en la cara.**

'este es nuestro perfil bajo…' **James dijo divertido, Molly lo miro molesta.**

'se puso a gritar a mitad del gran come…' **de pronto le cayó un pedazo de pastel en la cara. James quito un poco con su deod índice y lo probo.**

'iugh, odio la zanahoria…' **Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.**

'ya basta…' **Violet Parkinson se levanto para poner orden con esos dos alumnos que estaban comenzando a alterar todo el gran comedor.** 'hablo enserio ustedes dos…' **Entonces noto que era Ted uno de los involucrados. Lo tomo del brazo y Ted la miro aun molesto con el rubio que ya le había dejado la cara llena de comida.**

'ahora no.' **Ted le dio serio y quito su brazo de ella. Violet se sintió tan rechazada que apretó los puños, cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente.**

'Vuelve aquí Lup…' **Molly ario los ojos y negó mirando a James y a Sirius que estaban cerca de la Slytherin, era el final. Se enterarían, lo sabrían…**

 _Iremos a Azkaban… ¡todos nosotros!_

 **Pero los deseos de Molly no fueron cumplidos, porque Alice Longbottom cayo a la chica con un platillo de avena mojada de cierto Ravenclaw…**

'Cierra la boca Slytherin…' **Dijo la chica de cabello purpura. James sonrió y Sirius sonrió mucho mas al ver a ambas chicas lanzándose comida y embarrándose de pastel.**

'Voy a negar esto pero… Gracias Ted.' **Dijo mordiéndose le labio y mirando ambas chicas aun guerreando.**

 **De pronto algo paso en el cerebro de James, algo que usual e "increíble" en la opinión de Sirius. Su cerebro había creado una imagen, vivos colores y posibilidades se abrieron ante él, solo cosas positivas y si había algo malo no era tan prejudicial para con esta idea… este arranque. Solo le bastaba abrir su boca y soltarlo… era más como un impulso ahora y estallaría si no lo hacía. Porque él era James Potter y no había razón por la que debiera parar.**

'¡Pelea de comida!' **Ted se detuvo pero antes de que gritara "No". Los de Gryffindor comenzaron a lanzarse comida, después le siguieron los de Hufflepuff, luego los de Slytherin y al final los de Ravenclaw. Todo en menos de 30 segundos.**

'¡Demonios no!' **Dijo Ted soltando a Peter, recordando que esto estaba mal.** 'oigan… ya basta.' **Un pastel le cayó en el oído.** 'Tenemos que pararlo Peter…' **Peter lo miro confundido.**

'¿no intentabas asesinarme hace rato?' **Peter le dijo quitando merengue de sus ojos. Ted negó.**

'créeme, no.' **Le brindo una mano.** 'Pero enserio no te le acerques…' **Peter negó.** 'intenta detener a…'

'¡Pelea de comida!' **James Sirius corrió frente a ellos, Fred, Louis y el pequeño Lestrange seguían a una pobre Lucy que intentaba evadir todo esto.**

'intenta con James, yo iré a detener a los de acá y tratare que tus amigos me ayuden…' **James le lanzaba con una puntería perfecta a los chicos de Slytherin.**

'Dale a ese, se parece a Avery…' **Dijo Sirius divertido. James asintió y lanzo.** 'Eso es cazador…' **Ambos chicos chocaron palmas.**

'olvídalo, James fue quien dio la idea…'

'me vale un comino, ¡solo tengo cuatro oportunidades!' **Le grito y se dio la vuelta desapareciendo de ahí.**

'¡Peter!' **Dominique grito y cayo en sus brazos.** '¿te diviertes?' **Le dijo mordiéndose el labio.** 'Porque enserio me encantaría que me ayudaras a quitarme todo este dulce…' **Peter trago saliva y miro a Ted que se alejaba tratando de detener todo este caos.**

'¿QUIERES EXPLICARME QUE ES TODO ESTO?' **Victoire jalo al metamorfomago que intentaba separar a una chica de Hufflepuff de una pileta de golosinas.**

'¡Victoire! ¡Hola!' **Dijo el chico tratando de verse bien, pero la chica pataleaba haciendo ver toda la escena caótica.** '¿Cómo estás?' **Dijo el chico casual. Victoire rio negando.**

'Estoy llena de pastel y jarabe de maple…' **Dijo tocando su cabello.**

'Aun así te ves linda.' **Ted dijo solo como un impulso a su sentimiento fuerte. La rubia lo miro y parpadeo confundida.**

'¿enserio?' **Dijo acercándosele al chico. Ted despertó y titubeo.**

'claro… ya sabes… el maple queda muy bien con el rubio…'

 _¿Qué tontería estoy diciendo?_

'oh…' **Victoire dijo dejando de tocar su cabello. Ted soltó a la chica de Hufflepuff para acercarse a Victoire.** 'Es que creí que lo decías porque en verdad era linda…'

'eres linda Victoire.' **Ted le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. Victoire lo miro y sonrió.**

'Pero linda para…' **Entonces un platillo de verduras le cayó en el cabello precisamente. Ted arrugo la frente y busco molesto a quien lo había lanzado.** 'Dejalo…'

'no Vi… no pueden solo…' **Victoire lo tomo del brazo y negó. Ted mordió su labio frustrado.**

'¿puedes decirme porque solo podemos tener este tipo de conversaciones a mitad del caos?' **Victoire rio divertida. Ted sonrió mas relajado.**

'es que eso somos ¿sabes?' **Victoire lo miro una vez más, le encantaba que Ted hablara de ellos en plural.** 'es inevitable Vi…' **Dijo tomando un poco de mermelada embarranda en la mesa.**

'No te atrevas…' **La rubia le advirtió con el dedo índice pero cuando Ted sonrió juguetón la chica se echo a correr, enseguida sintió los brazos de Ted tomándola de la cintura.** '¡Ted, mi cabello ya tiene maple!'

'necesita color Vi…' **Dijo el metamorfomago poniendo la mermelada, la rubia dio un grito agudo y largo.**

'Para eso estás tú… ¡Ted!' **Se quejo al sentir la viscosa mermelada. El metamorfomago la miro sonriente. La chica se volteo y lo miro con la típica trompetita en la boca.**

'No hagas eso…' **Dijo el chico tentado a besarla pero la chica arrugo la frente y a Ted le estaban entrando las ganas de besar esa frente también.** 'hablo enserio…' **Tomo sus mejillas y Victoire se sorprendió pero no tardo en mirarlo a los ojos.** 'oye…' **Dijo Ted mirándola, tantos colores que tenía encima.** 'eres…' **Dijo acercándose a ella.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo la chica tomando sus manos. Ted lo noto y solo pudo reír y eso para Victoire fue… confuso.**

'como una obra de arte.' **Dijo mirándola a los ojos, Victoire abrió ligeramente los labios al ver los ojos de Ted con el mismo color de los de ella.** 'como las que hacía a los tres años…' **Dijo burlón el metamorfomago, Victoire arrugo la frente entendiendo la broma. Le dio un golpe en el hombro y Ted rio. La verdad ya a ninguno le importaba que todos se estuvieran lanzando mermelada, embutidos y tantas cosas encima.**

'dos años y las mías si eran verdaderas obras de arte…' **Dijo la rubia sonriendo con seguridad, Ted trono la boca.** 'de hecho… creo que puedo arreglarte.' **Y ya no sabía si esa frase tenia doble sentido.**

'¿no me digas? apuesto a que si.'

'¿pues que esperas? Acércate campeón…' **Ted sintió un remolino en el estomago cuando Victoire lo llamo así,** **poco a poco se fue acercándose mas a ella…**

 _¿Qué haces? Ella y tú son… cierra la boca cerebro._

 **Cerró los ojos olvidándose de todo y todos, si lo había descubierto, si no. Solo quería llegar a esos labios por puro impulso, sin pensar en que sucedería después, esperaba que Victoire también arreglara eso. Pero a medio camino sintió algo húmedo cayendo en todas su mejilla derecha, incluso del cabello hasta los hombros. Abrió los ojos y noto a una Victoire divertida.**

'si, solo te faltaba algo de color…' **Dijo abrazando su estomago.** 'aunque a decir verdad… ¡ahora pareces un coctel de frutas!' **Dijo con una carcajada, Ted trono la boca divertido y de inmediato la tomo para hacerla girar.** '¡Ted!' **Dijo la chica entre risas.** 'deberías de agradecérmelo, ya no te ves tan pálido.' **Dijo en tono de reclamo pero la risa le ganaba.** 'deberías de estar halagado…' **Ted se detuvo y la bajo para mirarla curioso.**

'¿Y eso porque Weasley?' **Dijo Ted tomando un durazno que tenia pegado en la mejilla y metiéndoselo a la boca. Victoire rio.**

'pues porque ahora eres una de mis obras de arte.' **Dijo mirándolo sonriente y Ted dejo de masticar para sonreír, ambos chicos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos como si estuvieran hechizados, hechizados por algo… por alguien.**

'Genial.' **Dijo Ted, Victoire asintió con seguridad.** 'aunque a decir verdad…' **Tomo una fresa que tenía en el flequillo.** 'aun no pones tu firma…' **La miro directo a los ojos y Victoire sonrió cómplice.** 'No puedo ser tuyo si no dejas tu marca.' **¿También estaba hablando en doble sentido?**

'Cierto…' **Dijo Victoire mordiendo su labio, camino hacía el y Ted sintió cosquillas en las palmas de las manos. La chica se detuvo frente a él, Ted no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si tenía que tomar la iniciativa o dejar que Victoire lo hiciera, pero esperaba que fuera pronto porque ese incomodo sentir en el estomago lo comenzaba a poner a delirar.** 'Ted, no te muevas…'

'ni en un millón de años…' **Dijo el chico, cuando Victoire alzo su mano y de un momento a otro la estampo contra su mejilla. No se pude decir que fue una bofetada porque no tomo arranque, fue solo una fuerte palmeada que hizo que Ted abriera los ojos con dolor, Victoire sonrió triunfante.**

'como extrañaba hacer eso…' **Dijo la Weasley en un tono orgulloso. Ted sobo de inmediato su mejilla, ahora seguro que tenía que tomar un curso de comunicación…**

 _O tal vez es una señal muchacho…_

'sehh… yo también…' **Dijo el chico adolorido. Victoire lo miro y trago saliva sintiendo un remolino en el estomago.**

 _¿Qué esperaba? ¿que lo besara? Se supone que él está con…_

'¿Qué estamos haciendo Ted?' **Ted dejo caer los hombros sin tener la respuesta, ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo con el mismo.** 'tenemos que detener esto…' **Ted reacciono al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba Victoire. La gran parte del gran comedor estaba hecha un desastre, comida por doquier.** 'Los elfos van a llorar todo el dia…' **Dijo con pena la rubia.**

'bueno, no puede empeorarse esto…' **y en cuanto termino la frase se escucho un estallido, ambos voltearon y unas chispitas aparecieron varios metros arriba.** 'Ahyy no…'

'¿les clausuraste esas cosas a Fred y a James verdad?' **Victoire miro peligrosamente la mesa de Gryffindor. Ted hizo una cara de cansancio.**

'Ni siquiera es James y Fred…' **Dijo sintiendo el dolor de cabeza a punto de llegar. En eso Victoire miro a un chico alto, de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos grises subirse a una mesa y lanzar otra bomba de las que vendía su pequeño primo.**

'¿Quién es ese?' **Victoire lo miro admitiendo que era guapo, pero a su gusto le faltaba algo…**

'es un idiota…' **Dijo Ted mirando a Sirius junto a James que había lanzado un pastel relleno de unas bombas, salió explotando llenando a los mellizos Parkinson. Victoire lo miro, aunque la voz de Ted sonaba fastidiada tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.**

'Son tus amigos… los del otro día. ¿cierto?' **Ted sacudió su cabeza recordando la vez que esos mismos simios le habían ayudado con la paliza que ciertos Slytherin le estaban dando.**

'¿amigos?' **Ted se sintió extraño al escuchar la palabra.** 'no sé si pueda llamarles así… no creo que ellos quieran llamarse así.' **Dijo entre risas despeinándose. Victoire lo miro curiosa.**

'¿Ted porque tienes ese aspecto?' **Dijo señalando el cabello alborotado que lucía peor con toda la comida encima. Ted miro hacia su cabeza y se encogió entre hombros avergonzado.**

'ehm… Es una larga historia Vi…' **Dijo Ted dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, Victoire entonces entendió que era lo que no quería decirle desde hace semanas atrás.** 'pero, creo que me veo bien ¿no?' **Sabía que la respuesta era un "no".**

'pues, personalmente me gustas mas con el rostro de siempre…' **La chica le trato de acomodar el cabello.**

'¿me gustas?' **Ted dijo en voz alta un pensamiento que debía de quedarse encerrado en la sección de Victoire. La rubia parpadeo sorprendida y se sonrojo al instante.** 'Perdón… entiendo.' **Dijo Ted rápido.**

'sehh, ya sabes… me gusta verte más… normal. Eso era a lo que me refería… no que yo sintiera… digo… ehmm… ya sabes…' **Ted asentía con cada frase que la rubia decía, Victoire volteo a mirarlo una vez mas… ahí estaba; su Ted. El Ted de siempre, sin cabello alborotado, ojos miel, piel pálida y con esas muecas tan expresivas. Era Ted. Pero eso solo la hizo sonrojarse mas.**

'si claro es obvio…' **Dijo Ted al no escuchar a la chica. Era seguramente el primer silencio incomodo entre los dos.** 'no es como si hubiera pensado en algo mas… tú y yo… somos amigos ¿cierto?' **Dijo mirando a la chica como que no queriendo que contestara… pero Victoire estaba muy avergonzada como para alegar acerca de ellos en este momento. No lo entendía aun, como es que de un momento a otro se cohibió tanto, ella no era así. Ella era una Weasley… ella era Victoire Weasley, la chica mas popular, linda y prefecta favorita…**

 _Según el periódico escolar…_

 **Chicos babeaban por ella y ella tenía la seguridad suficiente como para aceptarlos o rechazarlos, ella incluso tenía la confianza suficiente para invitar a un chico a salir sin importarle que dijera si o no… pero ahora…**

 _Solo fue una frase, relájate Victoire…_

'Si por supuesto…' **Dijo Victoire contrabajos.** 'siempre lo hemos sido…' **Ted asintió algo decepcionado.** 'Siempre lo seremos…' **de pronto se acordó que ese no era su intención, lo que ella quería era que Ted admitiera que le gustaba. Lo que ella quería era ser mas que su amiga, pero por un momento su ser la engaño haciéndola actuar para que Ted no se enterara que a ella le gustaba, era absurdo pero así pasa algunas veces.**

'de acuerdo… entonces.' **Ted miro de reojo el gran comedor que ya comenzaba a aplacarse y es que los maestros habían interferido.** 'Supongo que debo…' **Señalo hacía donde se escuchaba la profesora Sprout. Victoire asintió poniendo un mechón dorado detrás de su oreja. Ted sintió de nuevo las cosquillas debajo de la piel.** 'te veo luego, Vi…' **Dijo tocando la mejilla que le había golpeado. Victoire sonrió divertida.**

'Lo siento…' **Dijo señalando la mejilla, Ted noto donde estaba su mano y dejo caer los hombros sin importancia.**

'Yo también lo extrañaba Vi.' **Dijo el chico con una sonrisa y de pronto Victoire se arrepintió muchísimo de haber dicho todas esas excusas. Ahora podían estarse besando en vez de despidiéndose.**

'¡Hey!' **Violet tomo del brazo a Ted.** '¿Qué crees que haces? Nos están hablando desde hace cinco minutos.' **Lo jalo y Victoire se despidió con la mano mientras Ted seguía sonriéndole.**

 **El metamorfomago volvió a cambiar a su antigua forma por si algún merodeador lo veía, aunque con tanta comida encima ni siquiera se parecía un poco a Remus.**

'no se como logras hacer esto… ¿enserio lanzarte a un alumno?' **Violet le dijo entre dientes. Ted seguía mirando a Victoire que trataba de contener a Louis.** 'eres un Premio Anual ¿lo recuerdas?' **Lo jalo para que la viera de frente. Ted estaba perdido, en realidad no la había escuchado nada.**

'¿Qué?' **Violet miro el techo con fastidio.**

'que te lo repita el director…' **Lo empujo…**

 _Con esa fuerza inexplicable que tiene Violet Parkinson._

'Ahyy no…' **Dijo Ted con dolor al ver la cara de pocos amigos del director Longbottom.** 'Hola Profesor…' **Neville entrecerró los ojos alzando su mano, mostrándole a Ted cuatro dedos, Ted chillo abrumado e hizo una cara de dolor cuando Neville redujo el numero a tres.** '¡no lo entiende es que él…!' **Señalo a Peter y Peter junto con los otros merodeadores voltearon hacia donde estaba él. Neville estaba decidido a ignorarlo pero al ver su cara palidecer noto que podría ser algo importante…**

 _Se crio con Harry, mantén la calma Neville… recuerda como era él. Todo pánico, todo terror, todo peligro… ¿Por qué tenía que pegárselo?_

'¿Qué suced…?'

'¡Nada!' **Ted tomo sus mejillas y lo volteo de nuevo hacia a él. Ted sonrió y Neville lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, Ted regresó lentamente sus manos a su lugar. Alice miro a su papá algo fastidiada de su actitud negativa hacia el metamorfomago.** 'Profesor…'

'Ahora bien…' **Dijo Neville mirando al chico, todos se había detenido ahora y miraban atentos la escena.**

'Lo metimos en problemas…' **Peter les murmuro a James y a Sirius que bufaron divertidos.**

'¿escuchaste eso Cornamenta?' **Sirius le murmuro a James pero cerca de Peter para que los escuchara.** 'nosotros lo metimos en problemas…' **James rio mirando a Peter.**

'seh, creo que nosotros no éramos quien estaba manoseando a la chica…' **Peter se puso rojo de las mejillas.**

'No la estaba manoseando.' **Les murmuro ruidosamente, James y Sirius rieron divertidos al ver el rostro en conflicto de Peter.** 'Ya basta… ella…'

'pensaste en lo que te dije ¿cierto?' **Sirius dijo mirándolo picaron, Peter agacho la mirada y para James y Sirius eso era lo mas divertido del mundo.**

'bueno al menos yo no estuve gritando arriba de una mesa…' **Dijo tratando de defenderse pero ni así se animo a verlos a la cara.**

'estaba feliz por ti. ¿vas a reprocharme eso?' **Sirius le dijo tratando de verlo a los ojos.**

'Además todo se puso interesante después…' **James miro a su alrededor. Los estudiantes llenos de comida y todos hechos un desastre.**

'buena idea Cornamenta, justo en el momento perfecto.'

'¿quieren cerrar la boca?' **Molly llego a callarlos.** 'ya hicieron suficiente con salir de la torre…' **Dijo la chica molesta, James le sonrió tratando de calmarla, después miro a Sirius diciéndole con la mirada que la chica tenía carácter después de todo.**

'eso la hace mas linda…' **Molly los miro confundida, James solo rió dándole un codazo a su mejor amigo.** 'Hola Molly.' **Sirius le murmuro a la chica en el oído. La pelirroja trago saliva y se junto mas hacía con Peter pero al ver de quien se trataba, rápido se puso junto a James, como si se tratara de James Sirius su primito. Sirius sonrió divertido y Molly parpadeo nerviosa sabiendo que no dejaba de mirarla, por suerte el grito del joven director capto la atención de todos.**

'Según lo que sus compañeros, prefectos y maestros informaron, todo este caos fue provocado por usted.' **Ted sintió que ese dedo le iba hacer un agujero en el pecho. Lo miro con los ojos abiertos y las caras cómicas de Ted casi hacen titubear a Neville.** '¡Estoy hablando enserio!'

'¡Lo sé!' **Ted grito con pánico. Victoire rio divertida al ver a Ted nervioso…**

 _Mas de lo normal, de hecho… ¿Qué es lo que estas cargando Teddy?_

'entonces… ¿Puede explicarme que es todo esto? ¿Por qué volvió agredir a un compañero?' **Ted hizo un sonido de incomodidad. En realidad no era compañero suyo y si Neville supiera quien era seguramente no le diría nada, incluso seguro lo felicitaría pero…**

 _La vida es injusta para este metamorfomago con complejo de licántropo. Gracias universo…_

'Bueno es que…' **Miro a Peter y luego a Dominique que aguantaba la risa. Ted se sintió un tonto había caído en una de las bromas de esa pelirroja.**

'¿Qué fue ahora?' **Neville aplaudió para que se concentrara, parecía que Ted estaba perdiendo la concentración de nuevo.**

'ehm… ehh… yo… pff…' **Neville le advirtió con la mirada.** 'Es complicado.' **Dijo encogiéndose en hombros.**

'por cierto…' **James le habló a Molly que volteo a verlo de inmediato.** '¿Dónde está Dumbledore?' **Molly abrió los ojos nerviosa y negó para que se callara. Incluso le tapo la boca y James arrugo la frente, tomo sus manos y las quito de inmediato de su rostro.** 'oye solo es una pregunta…'

'Claro Molly, solo has un gran drama y llama la atención para acá.' **Dominique la detuvo y Molly admitió que tenía la razón.** 'Potter sabes que no podemos decirte nada…' **Dominique se recargo en el hombro de James que miro de reojo a Peter sonriente, el rubio le suplico que no dijera nada, James solo rio.**

'¿no crees que se parece a alguien?' **Sirius miro a Neville. James miro a Neville y trato de identificar de quien hablaba su amigo.**

'si, creo que se parece a alguien…' **James froto su barbilla como si eso fuera ayudarle a encontrar el rostro de ese alguien.** '¿lo conocemos?' **Le pregunto a Dominique porque Molly era un caso perdido. Dominique sonrió divertida y negó con el dedo índice.** '¿Si te lo pregunta Peter nos lo dirás?' **Dijo James divertido, Peter le dio un codazo sumamente fuerte, James rio y Dominique miro de reojo al rubio sonriente.**

'Te lo merecías imbécil…' **Sirius dijo entre risas. Todo el escenario se vio interrumpido por cierto poltergeist que interrumpió la escena con una carcajada maquiavélica.**

'¡de nuevo el muchacho te mancho las narices Filch!' **Peeves rio al ver a todos cubiertos de comida. Neville hizo unos ojos de cansancio y después miro a Ted molesto echándole la culpa. Ted se disculpo con la mirada.** '¡Todos parecen un buffete tropical para trolls!' **Se echo a reír, algunos alumnos se taparon los oídos por la molesta y fuerte risa de Peeves.**

'¿enserio no se han deshecho de esa cosa?' **Peter a diferencia de James y Sirius, miro a Peeves con cara de pocos amigos**

'¿tienes alguna idea?' **Dominique también vio al sonriente Peeves antipática.** 'Cuenta conmigo para desaparecerlo…'

'Genial, Pevees sigue aquí.' **James dijo sonriente.** '¿Cómo es que no lo habíamos visto antes?' **Pregunto enserio perdido.**

'Bueno porque el Señor "si fuera por mí los enterraría" nos mantuvo cautivos en la torre de Gryffindor todo este tiempo.' **Sirius dijo señalando a Ted.**

'Vaya… vaya…' **Peeves miro a Ted sonriente y Ted evito mirarlo por precaución, Neville estaba frente a él.** 'si lo llevas en la sangre…' **James señalo rápido a Sirius, que manoteo su dedo índice con una cara de fastidio.** 'y por eso canto…' **Ted abrió los ojos con miedo.** 'Loco, Lun…'

'¡AHHHHH!' **Ted grito como si algo le doliera y grito enserio de una forma desgarradora y dramática, tanto que hasta Peeves detuvo la canción y lo miro preocupado. Los tres merodeadores lo miraron sorprendido como todos los demás.**

'Señor Lu…'

'¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' **Ahora se tiro al piso y Neville abrió los ojos sorprendido de los pulmones de Ted.**

'¿y ahora que está haciendo?' **Frank le pregunto a Victoire que solo dejo caer los hombros divertida.**

'enserio que esta loquito.' **Peeves dijo mirándolo desde arriba, incluso había tomado distancia.**

'Señor Lu…'

'¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' **Madame Pomfrey miraba preocupada al chico, eso gritos eran parecidos a los que Remus solía dar en luna llena. Pero a Neville ya lo estaban desesperando.**

'Señor L…'

'¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!' **Ted golpeo el suelo.**

'si no te cortas el pelo, los nargles van a dejarte así…' **Dijo Lysander cruzado de brazos, mirando divertido toda la escena que Ted estaba haciendo. Lorcan miro su cabello.**

'De acuerdo…' **Neville respiro pidiendo paciencia.** 'Si vuelve a gritar sin que me explique que es lo que tiene pasaremos de tres a una…' **Ted miro con horror el suelo, sabía a que se refería y si Neville solo lo dejaba con una oportunidad, no podría salvar a su padre, no podría si quiera hablar con él al paso que iba.** 'Así que Señor…'

'¡No lo diga!' **Ted se levanto como rayo y lo detuvo con desesperación. Neville se detuvo y arrugo la frente sin entender.** '¡Ted! ¡Solo Ted!' **Neville busco ayuda con Madame Pomfrey y después con la profesora Sprout, ambas lo miraron tan perdidas como él.**

'Señor…' **y cuando miro a Ted tomar un bocado de aire grande se detuvo.** '¿Qué de malo tiene su apellido?' **Dijo Neville sospechoso pero mas que todo sorprendido, Ted; él había admitido mas de alguna vez que se metía en problemas para que gritaran su apellido, amaba a sus padres. Hasta el punto de causarle a Harry sentimientos encontrados.**

 _Genial…_

'Ehm…' **Ted desvió la mirada pero noto que todos lo estaban mirando.**

 _¿ahora qué banshee? No vi llegar esa pregunta…_

'bueno… es que…' **Respiro profundo, mordió su labio y Neville alzo ambas cejas al creer ver los ojos de Ted mojados. El metamorfomago trago saliva.**

'Señor…'

'no lo diga.' **Alice se tapo la boca conmovida de ver la cara de tristeza de Ted.** 'no quiero que me vuelva a llamar así… él…' **Victoire borro la sonrisa de inmediato y sintió algo de peligro en la escena.** 'no…' **Ted negó mirando el suelo.** 'Solo soy Ted.' **Miro a Neville seguro.** 'no quiero que me vuelva a llamar así, no me importa que ese sea mi nombre, usted no sabe lo horrible que es que te recuerden que no esta ahí…' **Fidelma suspiro parpadeando empáticamente.** 'que te recuerden que estas solo…' **James miro a Sirius de reojo y el chico de ojos grises tenía una cara de culpa e incomodidad.** 'que no les intereso quedarse contigo…' **Dijo cubriéndose el rostro.**

 _Esto enserio es una mierda… por favor créame, créame, créame…_

'Señor L…'

'Solo dile Ted…' **Alice dijo con una voz de dolor. Neville miro a su hija y de nuevo al chico de Hufflepuff que fingía llorar.**

'Alice, tranquila.' **Neville la detuvo antes de que se le ocurriera hacer un berrinche, sabía que su hija sentía una cierta atracción hacía el chico Lupin.** 'Ahora, Señor…' **Ted lloro con fuerza.** 'acompáñeme, Madame Pomfrey va a…' **La curandera se acerco enseguida.**

'solo quiero que me llamen por mi nombre…' **Dijo Ted con una voz desgarradora.** 'No quiero recordar…' **Neville sintió un hueco en el estomago.**

'¡Díganle por su nombre!' **Se escucho decir al fondo de la habitación; era Roxanne que sonrió divertida al terminar de gritar. Dominique la miro y sonrió para voltearse y gritar.**

'¡Sí, díganle por su nombre!' **Al ver a Dominique Weasley gritar, varios alumnos se armaron de valor.**

'¡Díganle por su nombre!' **Repitió Tobias Wood que tomo de la cintura a Victoire Weasley creyendo que con eso, la chica vería que él se preocupaba por los amigos de ella.** '¿Cierto Vi?' **Dijo el ex novio de la chica que volteo a ver a Ted y asintió sintiendo algo raro en todo esto.**

'¡Si, todos!' **Peter grito levantando su puño y Molly se toco el pecho como si estuviera ahogándose. James lo miro extrañado pero la mirada de auxilio fue suficiente para que se le unieran.** '¡Ted! ¡Ted! ¡Ted!' **Grito y James y Sirius lo apoyaron de inmediato.**

'¡TED, Ted, Ted!' **Gritaron de inmediato.**

 _¡Voy a matarlos!_

 **Y seguro Ted se los agradecería luego porque ahora Dominique los había seguido, Alice muy en contra de la mirada de advertencia de su padre. Luego todo se fue esparciendo. Violet Parkinson, Gary Edgecombe, Alfred Davies, Dewey Diggory, Kai Chang, Louis Weasley, Fred Weasley, James Sirius (en primera línea)…**

'Vamos Lo-Lorcan.' **Lorcan salto asustado cuando James Sirius lo llamo.** 'Ayúdame…' **Le dijo el chico sonriente.** 'es mi hermano.' **Dijo señalando a Ted, Lorcan miro a Ted.** 'Solo di: ¡Ted!' **Levanto su brazo con ánimos, Lorcan miro de reojo a Lysander que seguía viendo cruzado de brazos todo lo que pasaba, solo sonreía.** 'Así mira…' **James Sirius se tomo la libertad de tomar su brazo, sintiendo de inmediato su fría temperatura, solo sonrió al recordarse de ese detalle del Ravenclaw. Y levanto su brazo.** 'Ahora solo di: ¡Ted, Ted, Ted!' **Dijo con una sonrisa y Lorcan le sonrió ligeramente.**

'Niño, aléjate de él.' **Lysander se metió y Lorcan lo miro detrás de él, tomándolo de los hombros para alejarlo pronto si a James se le ocurría algo.**

'no soy un niño.' **James Sirius dijo mirándolo con la frente arrugada y una voz ofendida. Lysander rodo los ojos y alejo a Lorcan de él.** '¡oye! Lo-Lorcan…' **Lo miro con tristeza y Lorcan también le regreso la misma mirada.**

'lo siento…' **Dijo el Ravenclaw acercándose a su hermano.**

 **Los gritos habían aumentado y Ted incluso se sorprendió bastante quitando las manos de su rostro para comprobar que no estaba alucinando… Todos los miraban, algunos levantaban sus puños tal y como James e había dicho a Lorcan. Miro a Neville de reojo, el director arrugaba la frente, miro al chico de Hufflepuff que se encontraba tan perplejo como él. No debió de mirarlo, porque al verlo algo en los ojos de Ted se prendió, una chispa que había visto en cierta maga divertida años atrás… Y no importaba que no fueran los ojos miel de su padre, esa chispa era de Tonks, era de su madre. Neville negó pero era muy tarde para detenerlo, para detener ese lado merodeador y los genes de Nymphadora Tonks mezclados; encendidos.**

'¡TED, TED, TED!' **Ted se alzo ambos brazos e incluso se subió a una mesa para que todos lo miraran. Para seguir coreando su nombre, todos gritaron y aplaudieron divertidos. E incluso gritaron el nombre mas fuerte.**

'si no lo quieres, yo me lo llevo.' **Le dijo James a Sirius entre risas.**

'No te conformes con poco Cornamenta…' **Dijo Sirius para después chiflar fuerte.**

'¡TED! ¡TED! ¡TED!' **No era porque corearan su nombre lo que lo ponía feliz, era toda la situación chusca que se había creado por esto. Miro entre la gente buscando a una persona, solo una persona…**

 **oOo**

" _Yo soy mucho mas linda que tú…"_

" _pues yo no quiero ser lindo, soy un niño. ¡Yo quiero ser un superhéroe!"_

" _eso no se puede Teddy… no puedes ser un superher…"_

" _¡Voy a ser un superhéroe Vi! ¡Puedo ser tu superhéroe! ¡Sí! ¡Tú eres la chica en peligro…"_ **el pequeño le dijo emocionado con la idea de salvar a alguien, pero la cara de Victoire no parecía decirle que estaba entusiasmada con la idea.** " _no arrugues la frente, ellas siempre son las más lindas."_ **La pequeñita parpadeo y sonrió aplaudiendo.**

" _¡entonces admites que soy mas linda!" :D_

" _De acuerdoooo… ¡pero solo si me dejas salvarte!"_ **Ted dijo retomando su sueño de ser superhéroe.**

" _no eres un superhéroe Teddy…"_ **Victoire le dijo la realidad como si se tratara de un adulto pero ese tonito no le gusto para nada al pequeño Ted que cambio el color de su cabello a un naranja.**

" _pues entonces no eres linda."_ **Dijo amargamente y la rubia arrugo su frente de nuevo para contestarle con seguridad.**

" _¡yo soy linda!"_

" _¡yo soy un superhéroe!"_ **Ted imito el mismo tono de voz.**

" _bueno… pero entonces solo me vas a salvar a mi."_ **La pequeñita de cabello largo y rizos sujetos por una diadema rosa cedió un poco, juntando ambas manos y sonriéndole al pequeño que usaba converse desabrochados y llevaba un overol de mezclilla.**

" _ya te dije que siempre salvan a la más linda. La llevan en los brazos, volando por el cielo… ¡sin escoba Vi! Son super fuertes…'_ **Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa, mostrando un hueco en su boca a consecuencia de uno de sus primeros dientes caídos.**

" _espera, ¿vuelan sin escoba? Eso es imposible…"_ **La pequeñita con el vestido rosa volvió al tono de antes pero Ted cambio su color de cabello a un castaño claro y negó con su dedo índice mostrándole una sonrisa.**

" _no es imposible porque son superhéroes…"_ **Dijo como un sabelotodo y la pequeña al verlo tan confiado, le dio cierto crédito a su idea… ya comenzaba aburrirse y esa idea no parecía tan mala después de todo.**

" _Teddy, si puedes ser un superhéroe…"_ **Dijo con autoridad y el pequeñito la miro alzando una ceja y cambiando su cabello a un rizado castaño, mas oscuro que el de antes.** _"creo que si quiero que me salven y me lleven a volar… ¡así si me asusto tú puedes abrazarme!"_ **Dijo emocionada y al chico le pareció una idea increíble, eso le daría mas aire de superhéroe además ellos dos eran mejores amigos ahora… la mayoría del tiempo.**

" _¡Exacto! ¡y podremos saludar a todos cuando estén aplaudiéndome porque use mis super poderes para salvarte! ¡Teddy, Teddy, Teddy!"_ **Victoire aplaudió emocionada y soltó otra idea que se le vino a la mente.**

" _¡Mejor Ted, porque Teddy suena como el osito!"_ **Dijo mostrándole su osito y arrojándolo al suelo, Ted levanto de inmediato a "Teddy" y lo puso con cuidado en su puff color azul mirando con la frente arrugada a la pequeñita Victoire que aun tenía todos su dientes de leche.** _"Si, ¡TED! ¡TED! ¡TED!"_ **Podía verlos cada vez que gritaba su nombre pero estaba algo molesto así que se negó.**

" _¡no Victoire! ¡es Teddy!"_

" _¡TED, TED, TED!"_ **La rubia lo ignoro. Ted apretó sus puños y cambio su cabello de nuevo a un naranja oscuro.**

" _¡No es Ted!"_ **Le dijo fuerte y Victoire se detuvo, parpadeo un par de segundos y Ted fue aclarando su color de cabello sintiéndose mal, hasta que la pequeñita volvió hablar… esta vez con una voz presumida.**

" _entonces no puedes ser un superhéroe y no puedes salvarme."_ **Ahora fue Teddy quien parpadeo confuso y cuando vio que su sueño no se iba a cumplir negó con urgencia y se acerco dispuesto a negociar con esa chiquilla de rizos largos, con dentadura completa, una diadema de flores y un vestido igual de rosa a sus flores, era linda pero Ted sabía que así como era de linda era un dolor de cabeza.**

" _de acuerdo, que sea Ted"_ **Dijo el pequeño sabiendo que ella siempre se salía con la suya, porque si no aceptaba se pondría a llorar y Ginny vendría a ver que era lo que pasaba, terminando por regañarlo… eso si le iba bien y su abuela Andrómeda no se decidía a venir en persona.**

" _Y… solo vas a salvarme a mí."_ **Dijo la segunda condición, estaba cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados. Ted asintió algo fastidiado por siempre ceder.** _"Porque soy la mas linda…"_ **Dijo la pequeñita con un tono de voz diferente, incluso abrió un ojo para ver si a Ted le había quedado claro, el pequeñito de converse rojos asintió, pero la pequeñita continuo.** _"no quiero que también salves a Vashti… "_ **La voz sonó algo molesta. Ted levanto la mirada y una cara de conflicto se dibujo en el pequeñito metamorfomago que cambio su cabello a purpura. Victoire puso sus manos en la cintura como si hubiera adivinado que ese sería su reacción.**

" _Pero su papá me trae dulces y me lleva a su oficina en el ministerio…"_ **El cabello se tornaba en lila hasta conseguir un azul cielo.** _"además ella también es bonita…"_ **Dijo Ted tallando sus brazos y cambiando su cabello a un rosa claro. Victoire se acerco a él y manoteo sus brazos para que dejara de acariciarlos y la mirara a ella.**

" _¡solo vas a salvarme a mí! ¡Solo tú vas a ser mi superhéroe!"_ **Le dijo de frente y Ted no entendía porque se ponía tan molesta, si los tres eran amigos...** _"¡que su papá le consiga un superhéroe a ella! él es el ministro de magia puede hacer lo que sea…"_ **Dijo cruzándose de brazos de nuevo y volteando la mirada algo molesta. Ted sonrió y la tomo de los hombros para sonreírle.**

" _de acuerdo… ¿pero puede gritar mi nombre cuando te salve?"_ **Victoire vacilo un poco pero al ver a Ted hacer su carita de perrito, asintió todavía como que no queriendo.**

" _Sip."_

" _Ya deja de arrugar la frente, te vas a quedar viejita…"_ **Dijo Ted divertido al ver ahora una trompita en sus labios.**

" _no es gracioso…"_ **Dijo la pequeñita dándole la espalda. Ted rasco su cabeza sin saber como contentar a Victoire, pero la puerta se abrió haciendo que el pequeño volteara temiendo que fuera su abuela.**

" _¡Teddy! ¡Victoire!"_ **Una pequeñita morena y con cabello esponjado, entro sonriente; ella también mostraba un hueco en su dentadura y llevaba unos convers rojos… iguales a los de Ted, la pequeñita corrió con sus shorts de mezclilla y una playerita roja. Ted sonrió al ver su collar de diente de tiburón balancearse.**

" _Vashti, ¿Qué crees? ¡soy un superhéroe!"_ **Dijo el pequeño emocionado, sabiendo que su siguiente frase seria "¿Dónde conseguiste ese diente de tiburón?"** _"voy a salvar a una chica linda…"_ **Vashti sonrió adorando la idea. Victoire los miro de reojo, Vashti y el pequeño Ted estaba saltando de felicidad.** " _Tengo una idea… ¡puedo salvarte a ti!"_ **Victoire abrió los ojos y miro a ambos chicos sonrientes que no tardaron en correr al patio tomados de la mano para empezar el juego.**

" _¡Teddy!"_ **Victoire corrió tras de él y lo abrazo por la espalda.** _"dijiste que me ibas a salvar a mi…"_ **Ted volteo a ver a la pequeña y noto que estaba muy triste.**

" _Tengo una idea Vashti…"_ **Victoire lo miro triste, no entendía porque no le decía a ella sus ideas.** _"tú eras un superhéroe conmigo y los dos salvábamos al mundo…'_ **Victoire lo miro con la frente arrugada y los ojos mojados pero Ted solo miraba a Vashti.** _"tú le patearas el trasero a los malos…"_ **Caras chuscas hicieron que Vashti riera y asintiera emocionada.** _"Y mientras tú los haces papilla… yo salvo a Victoire."_ **Se volteo a verla y Victoire lo miro con esos grandes ojos azules y la pequeñita sonrió y lo abrazo.** _"al final gritaremos ¡TED, TED, TED!"_

" _¿Porque solo Ted?"_ **La morena dijo con las manos en la cintura, Ted rio y asintió era mucho mas fácil negociar con Vashti.**

" _De acuerdo… también el tuyo."_ **La morena asintió orgullosa y de pronto a ella también se le ocurrió una idea increíble.**

" _¡sabes me gusta mas Teddy! ¿y si gritamos Teddy?"_ **Victoire arrugo la frente y miro a Ted que solo rio dejando caer los hombros.**

" _nah… Ted suena mejor…"_ **Dijo divertido. Victoire sonrió tranquila.** _"Además recuerda que tenemos que tener una identidad secreta…"_ **Vashti asintió convencida.** _"vamos a gritar ¡TED, TED,TED!"_ **Miro a Victoire y la chica asintió.**

" _todo el mundo lo hará, Teddy…"_ **Dijo la rubia sonriéndole.**

" _si, porque soy un superhéroe."_

" _solo cuando lo griten Teddy… sino no cuenta."_ **De nuevo ahí estaba la primadonna de Victoire.**

 **oOo**

 **Y la encontró. Victoire negó, también recordando ese momento en su infancia, Ted sonrió y asintió pero Victoire volvió a negar.**

'¡Lo están gritando! ¡es "Ted" lo que gritan!' **Le dijo contrabajos y al menos eso cree Victoire que es lo que le dice porque con tantos gritos no se le escucha nada.**

'¡No cuenta!' **Dice la rubia sonriéndole.** 'ellos no tienen idea…' **Pero Ted no le entiende, solo está seguro que esa chiquilla de diadema de flores y carácter de diva se apodero de la chica de 16 años que tenía enfrente.**

'¡oh por favor!' **Ted señala a los demás alumnos gritando su nombre. Victoire niega de nuevo.** '¿Qué falta?' **Victoire lo mira y él a ella. La rubia moja sus labios y Ted solo puede leerlos porque James y Sirius se encargaron de hacer mas ruido pisando fuerte el suelo, haciendo que los demás lo siguieran. Así que el metamorfomago obliga a su cerebro a poner atención porque sabe que lo que va a decir Victoire es importante, así que la mira; mira como sonríe de lado confiada y hasta cuando toma aire para hablar y entonces sucede y él entiende cada letra que pronuncia:**

"que me salves…"

 **Y Ted truena la boca porque es increíble que no pueda ganarle a esa chiquilla, ni siquiera con toda una escuela entera. Y siente frustración por parte de su pequeño de cinco años pero al mismo tiempo… la vuelve a ver y ella lo esta mirando… cínicamente deja caer los hombros como si le dijera: "suerte para la próxima". Pero Ted sabe que ni siquiera con toda Inglaterra gritando su nombre le va a ganar. Y eso lo vuelve a frustrar pero por alguna razón le causa una alegría, indescriptible, es algo odioso pero sumamente satisfactorio a la vez. Y la vuelve a mirar y ella sonríe…**

 _Esa sonrisa…_

 **Piensa él en todas las veces que la vio sonreír así. Al principio le daba algo de miedo, luego se convirtió en algo odioso, pero de un momento a otro era algo natural, ahora; era una dicha verla sonreír así. Como la diva y caprichosa chiquilla de siempre... y volvía a frustrarse porque no sabría qué hacer si no tenía a esa chiquilla caprichuda en su vida. Así que solo sonríe y la deja ganar… no la deja. Ella gana; porque siempre ha ganado y eso ya es rutina en ellos. Porque no se puede negociar con ella, porque prefiere dejarla ganar a verla llorar, a verla enojada… porque siempre ha sido así y él quiere que siga así.**

 **Así que solo asiente cuando Filch lo lleva del brazo para seguramente llevarlo a la oficina de Neville, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando todos dejaron de nombrarlo. Para él aun había ruido en su cabeza y solo por una persona. Y la seguía mirando y ella a él; ambos sonrientes. Se miraron hasta que el chico tuvo que voltear la mirada y aun así seguía recordando esa sonrisa.**

 _Esa chiquilla…_

 **OOoOO**

'…el caos del momento. Quiero que lea esa pequeña insignia que tiene en el hombr… ¿Dónde está su insignia Señor…? Ted.' **Neville aguanto la respiración recordando el sentimiento de abandono que Ted le había expresado minutos atrás en el gran comedor. Ahora que estaban en su oficina podía tener un poco mas de confianza con el chico y con lo que quería decir. Ted reacciono finalmente, no sabía como había llegado pero ya estaba frente al director de Hogwarts que lo señalaba…**

 _Específicamente mi hombro… ¡oh la estúpida insignia!_

'creo que esta en la otra túnica…' **Ted se rasco la cabeza con vergüenza porque seguramente Sirius era quien traía esa otra túnica.** 'ahyy no…' **Dijo llevándose las manos al rostro pensando en el paradero de esa insignia.** 'si es que la pierdo… ¿pueden darme otra?'

'Golpéalo ahora en la cabeza.' **El viejo director Black desde su retrato le sugirió con malicia a Neville que considero por medio segundo la idea. Ted sonrió nervioso esperando que Neville no cedería ante los delirios de aquel cuadro. Y no lo hizo, pero cuando Ted lo vio acercarse hacia cierta zona peligrosa de su escritorio, el chico negó con urgencia siguiendo al director hasta ese nuevo teléfono mágico, desafortunadamente Ted llegó tarde y de un momento a otro se escucho un chillido agudo, al siguiente Neville se despego el teléfono del oído y este soltó una motita de color azul.**

 _Ahyy no…_

' _Neville, es realmente una sorpresa…'_

 **Ted miro al director como si lo hubiera traicionado cuando escucho a Harry al teléfono. Neville miro al joven Lupin serio y volvió con el teléfono.**

'De acuerdo usted gana… limpiare el gran comedor. Sin magia.' **Ted le murmuro tratando de que Harry no escuchara, Phineas Nigellus Black miro con desaprobación al chico Lupin que trataba de mantener todo esto en la raya. Neville lo miro y negó para tomar el teléfono.** 'lo limpiare todo el año…' **Le suplico juntando ambas manos. Pero Neville mantuvo la bocina sin titubear.**

'Harry buenos días.' **Ted se golpeo en la frente haciendo que su cabello se tornara verde limón al instante.**

' _Buenos días… ¿sucede algo con James?'_

 **Ted levanto la mirada, le pareció extraño que su nombre no fuera el primero que mencionara Harry. Además le pareció al metamorfomago que Harry parecía estar esperando esta llamada por un largo tiempo.**

'No es precisamente de James de quien quiero hablarte…' **Un suspiro de Harry solo empeoro los nervios de Teddy.**

' _¿está ahí?'_

'Justo frente a mi.' **De nuevo otro suspiro largo.** 'Provoco una pelea justo la semana pasada y…'

'¡esa no fue mi culpa! ¡él empezó Harry! ¡y si me lo preguntas, se merecía esa golpiza!' **El metamorfomago le grito a la bocina, Neville tuvo que taparse los oídos del grito tan fuerte.** '¡estaba molestando a un chico de Ravenclaw! ¡Al hijo de Luna! ¡Se supone que como Premio Anual yo…'

'¡Señor Lupin vuelva allá abajo!' **Neville le señalo una silla que estaba a un par de metros lejos de su escritorio.** 'premio anual; ni siquiera sabe donde dejo la insignia.' **Ted se encogió entre hombros.**

' _Escucha Neville, ambos sabemos que Ted es algo…'_

'que me mandara "abajo"…' **Uso sus dedos para formar las comillas.** 'no significa que no escuche ¿sabes?' **Ted le dijo nada animado. De nuevo Harry suspiro.** 'Solo díselo, dile que soy un problema. Porque no parece entenderlo…' **Neville arrugo la frente.** 'Lo siento.' **Dijo Ted arrepentido.**

' _¿Qué propone, profesor?'_ **A Ted le pareció curioso como Harry le hablaba a Neville con tanta formalidad aun a pesar de que se llevaban conociendo años y no solo eso, habían librado una batalla juntos.**

'Ted y yo, ya hablamos de eso hace un par de días…' **Neville comenzó tranquilo pero algo le dijo a Ted que solo lo hacía para hacerlo sufrir.** 'creí que lo había entendido pero la pelea de comida de hoy fue una clara señal de que o no le importa el acuerdo…'

'¡por supuesto que no profesor! ¡enserio que me importa!'

' _deja que termine por favor.'_ **Ted arrugo la frente a escuchar a Harry muy distante y serio.** _'¿Cuál fue el acuerdo?'_

'Le di solo cuatro oportunidades, primero perdería la insignia y si sigue así, tendremos que regresarlo a casa.'

' _Entiendo tu situación, pero ¿es tan grave lo que está haciendo?'_ **Neville predijo este tipo de respuesta por parte del jefe de aurores.**

'entiendo que creas que hay peores cosas que puedan pasar en este colegio pero, Ted no está salvando a nadie y no es correcto que solo cree caos. Sobre todo cuando trato de mantener todo en forma, es difícil convencer a los padres que puedo encargarme del colegio…'

'Bueno lo de salvando a alguien… no estaría tan seguro.' **Dijo Ted pensando en su padre pero una mirada de advertencia de Neville hizo que se callara.**

' _¿solo 4 oportunidades?'_

'Tres de hecho.' **Neville contesto seguro y Ted cambio su cabello a amarillo.**

' _De acuerdo, informare a Ginny…'_

'¡No a Ginny no por favor! ¡no va a dejar de hablarme todo el día!'

' _¿no tienes alguna clase que ir Edward Remus?'_

 **Y cuando lo llamaba así, Ted sabía que estaba molesto. Así que solo se disculpo con Neville que le indico que saliera.**

'Hablaremos después de su castigo Señor Lup...' **Ted se sintió algo incomodo porque Neville se quedara a mitad de su apellido.** 'Puede salir.' **Dijo finalmente, Ted asintió y salió de ahí sintiéndose como un tonto sabía que solo había parado por la escena del gran comedor.**

' _¿Qué fue eso?'_ **Harry pregunto extrañado, desde que había terminado la guerra Neville no solía quedarse con las palabras en la boca, ninguna frase inconclusa.**

'es otra cosa que quería hablar contigo.' **El director se sentó preocupado.**

' _¿Qué sucede?'_

'¿Qué tal va el tema de sus padres? De un momento a otro, suplico por no llamarlo Lupin. Harry es…'

' _¿quiere que lo llames Potter?'_ **Neville alzo una ceja al escuchar cierto tono de sorpresa en la voz de Harry.**

'No, solo Ted.'

' _¿Solo Ted?'_ **Harry dijo extrañado y a Neville le pareció mas que fue una voz de desilusión.**

'creo que sería una buena idea hablar de nuevo con él. No es justo, no para ambos de sus padres, lo sabemos…'

' _Si, tienes toda la razón. Hablare con su abuela para poder hablar todos con él…'_

 **De repente un silencio apareció entre los dos antiguos Gryffindor.**

'No lo hagas incomodo. Ambos sabemos que es terrible…'

' _incomodo simplemente.'_ **Harry admitió y Neville casi pudo adivinar su gesto.** _'Tal vez sea buena opción en una salida…'_

'Casual.' **Neville termino la frase asintiendo.** 'Que no lo note, solo que…'

' _Salga a la plática.'_ **Ahora fue Harry y Neville asintió aprobando la idea.** _'Si. Gracias Neville y de nuevo lo siento. Seguramente él ya te pidió 10 mil disculpas…'_ **Neville sonrió divertido, Harry si que conocía a Teddy Lupin.**

'De hecho lo hizo. Pero no por eso evadirá el castigo por romper las reglas, Potter.' **Harry rio.**

' _De acuerdo director.'_ **Dijo entendiendo la indirecta. Neville sonrió.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡Ted!' **Peter se acerco a Teddy cuando lo vio bajar de la famosa oficina de director. Sirius lo miro de reojo extrañado, la voz de alivio de Peter era algo nuevo.** '¿Estás bien?' **Teddy miro a Peter cubierto de comida y solo sonrió divertido, lo de hace rato había estado de ensueño.** '¿van a expulsarte?' **un bufido por un par de Gryffindors sonó detrás de él.**

'No digas tonterías Peter.' **James dijo recargándose en la pared.**

'si a NOSOTROS no nos han expulsado, no creo que a Ted lo expulsen.' **Sirius dijo mirando de pies a cabeza al metamorfomago.**

'bueno eso no lo sabes…' **Teddy dijo astutamente. Peter abrió los ojos asustado, pero Sirius volvió a bufar.**

'no lo hicieron.' **Dijo seguro. Ted sonrió dejando caer los hombros.**

'Solo sé que tenemos un serió problema con la comida.' **Dijo Ted miró divertido su túnica. James asintió junto con los demás merodeadores.**

'ahora iremos a cambiarnos…' **Peter dijo oliendo la túnica que tenía encima, hasta notar que su olor era de un perfume… era el olor de Dominique.**

'¿Estás bien?' **Dijo James mirando a Peter desencajado.**

'seh…' **Dijo Peter alejándose de ellos, no quería que supieran que había descubierto, eso solo le provocaría problemas con Ted.** 'vayamos a cambiarnos.'

'paso, voy retrasado en Pociones.' **Dijo Ted con cansancio.** 'Si no me presento estoy seguro que va a sumergirme en levanta muertos.' **Dijo Ted entre risas despeinándose ese revoltoso cabello.**

'¿Slughorn?' **James pregunto y Ted asintió. Sirius rió.**

'solo haz algún cumplido sobre él.' **Dijo Sirius metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos, James asintió.**

'de su excelente elección de túnica, o de lo increíble que es como maestro…' **Ted alzo una ceja.**

'No gracias, me costó todo un año quitármelo de encima.' **Peter abrió ligeramente la boca.**

'Espera…' **Sirius se acerco mirando a Ted con un gesto entre divertido y sorprendido.** '¿Tú…' **Dijo entre risas.**

'Eres parte del club de los eminencias…' **Peter dijo en cierto tono de inconformidad y Ted solo hizo una cara de fastidio.**

'ese estúpido club.' **Ted dijo con antipatía, rodando los ojos. Sirius y James se miraron entre si divertidos.**

'enserio esta época esta derrumbándose, necesitan elevar sus expectativas. ¿Tú en el club de las eminencias?' **Sirius dijo con diversión, en realidad a él tampoco le gustaba ese club pero saber que alguien como Ted era miembro le divertía bastante.** '¿ya quemaste el lugar o algo así?' **Dijo mirándolo, era tan torpe que no lo negaba y la escena solo lo divertía mas. Por desgracia Ted negó.**

'no, deje de ir hace tiempo atrás…' **Peter lo miro molesto y enseguida Ted se explico.** 'no hacen otra cosa mas que tomar té y contar chismes. Desperdicie tantas horas ahí adentro y ni siquiera pude conseguir un beso de Regina Zabini.' **Sirius siguió a Ted que comenzó a caminar hacía su clase de Pociones, de un momento a otro se sintió algo relacionado con él.**

'Andrómeda decía lo mismo.' **Sirius le dijo a James que solo asintió. Ted lo miro de reojo al escuchar el nombre de su abuela.** '¿Qué?'

'Nada…' **Dijo Ted entre risas.** 'ella… Andrómeda.'

'¿Qué hay con ella?' **Dijo Sirius mirándolo curioso. Ted lo miro y mejor decidió desistir de esa loca idea de preguntar por su joven abuela.**

'nada, es un nombre raro.' **Ted cambio el tema y Sirius solo rió recordando a su prima.**

'Ella es rara también. Casi igual que yo, pero claro, yo soy más genial.' **Dijo entre risas recordando de pronto que llevaba mucho sin verla.** 'creo que ya tiene una hija o algo así…' **Ted sonrió ampliamente. Peter lo miro curioso, lo había estado mirando desde que se entero que Horace Slughorn lo había invitado al club de las eminencias.**

'¿Qué?' **James pregunto sorprendido.** 'Demonios Canuto, me pregunto cuándo empezaras tú' **Dijo mirando a Ted. Sirius lo empujo cambiando el semblante alegre. Ted los miro y solo se encogió en hombros hasta que sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la manga, se encontró con un Peter muy callado.**

'Peter… olvide que estabas aquí.' **Peter arrugo la frente y Ted se golpeo la cabeza.** 'No, lo siento. No es lo que quise decir.' **Dijo apenado.** '¿Qué sucede?' **Dijo entre dientes para destensar el ambiente.**

'¿Por qué saliste?' **Ted miro a Peter de pies a cabeza, definitivamente no tenía idea de lo que esas reuniones eran acerca.**

'Peter, créeme no es para nada maravilloso de cómo lo cuentan. Además mírame… no cumplo para nada con esos requisitos.' **Dijo divertido pero Peter asintió serio.** 'y no lo necesito, la mayoría de los chicos en ese club solo buscan contactos y se regocijan en sus triunfos propios, no hay nada de diversión, ni…'

'tal vez no todo sea diversión Ted.' **Peter le dijo, mas bien era otro de sus pensamientos accidentalmente colados.** 'me refiero a que… tal vez alguien de ahí podría ayudarte con esto.' **Se refería a la situación con Remus y ellos.** 'ya sabes todos los de ahí son talentosos…' **Ted asintió sintiéndose algo torpe.**

'si, pero… no son muy confiables Peter.' **Ted le dijo la verdad.** 'La mayoría de la gente que me habla solo lo hace por Harry…' **Dijo Ted mirando el suelo sin notar lo que había dicho.**

'¿Harry? ¿Quién es Harry?' **Peter pregunto de pronto y Ted lo miro sin entender como Peter había llegado a ese nombre, a ESA persona. Hasta que noto lo que dijo segundos atrás y abrió los ojos haciendo que estos cambiaran a un miel y sus mejillas se llenaran de pequitas. Peter entonces entendió que ese tal "Harry" era alguien importante.**

'nadie.' **Se acerco a él mirando de reojo donde se encontraban James y Sirius.** 'es solo… un conocido.' **Dijo vacilante pero Peter ahora podía confirmar que tenía razón acerca de su teoría.**

'¿y porque murmuras?' **Peter lo miro sintiendo que tenía el control de la situación de nuevo. Ted trago saliva, no quería decirle a Peter quien era Harry. No a Peter.**

'Escucha, no es importante.' **Ted dijo negando pero aun murmurando. Peter alzo una ceja.** 'Peter, no acerca de Harry. Créeme es mejor dejarlo así… además él no tiene nada que ver con toda esta situación.' **Dijo tratando de sonreír.** 'de hecho creo que lo empeoraría…' **Dijo entre risas.**

'¿escuchaste eso TomYJerry?' **Sirius se escucho detrás de Ted que solo saltó al escuchar su voz.** 'Me pareció escuchar a alguien llamarnos.' **Dijo divertido y Ted solo lo miro con fastidio.**

'¿de qué hablaban Peter?' **James dijo relajado y Peter miro a Ted, que de inmediato presintió que posiblemente el rubio quisiera hablar acerca de Harry.**

'pues acerca de...'

 _Por favor no._

'Nada en realidad.' **Ted se metió entre Peter y James.** 'solo decíamos que Horace enserio necesita dejar de comer tanto pastel de calabaza, va a reventar un día de estos. ¿no lo creen?' **Sirius asintió dándole la razón.**

'no.' **Peter dijo y Ted se volteo a verlo cambiando su rostro al de Remus, Peter lo miro y lo golpeo en el brazo.** 'hablaba de Andrómeda, Canuto.' **Sirius arrugo la frente sin entender que tenía que ver Ted con Andrómeda.** 'después de todo es su tía.' **James soltó la risa, recordándole a Sirius su lado paternal, Ted aplaudió riéndose nervioso, miro a Peter y le agradeció discretamente. Peter sonrió asintiendo.**

 _Harry… ¿Quién es Harry?_

'no es su tía.' **Sirius dijo poniéndole fin a la broma.**

'como sea, tengo que irme.' **Ted dijo señalando su camino.** 'vuelvan…'

'no.' **Sirius y James dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ted suspiro cabizbajo.**

 _Supongo que no tendré más remedio._

'Perfil bajo.' **Los señalo a los tres.** 'hablo enserio, todo se está saliendo de control y no necesitamos mas problemas.' **Bueno en eso tenía razón así que los otros tres chicos asintieron.** 'los veo en un rato.' **Dijo suspirando pero con una sonrisa, de pronto pensó de nuevo en la escena del gran comedor…** 'eso fue divertido.' **Señalo el gran comedor y los merodeadores sonrieron orgullosos.**

'Pero claro que fue divertido, bobo.' **Dijo James negando y Ted asintió.** 'tal vez podríamos…'

'no.' **Ted sentencio.** 'no se les ocurra hacer algo sin que yo esté ahí; a alguien tienen que echarle la culpa.' **Dijo señalándose y entre risas.**

'de acuerdo Teddy.' **James dijo ya en confianza.** 'no te metas en problemas.' **Ted uso una risa irónica. Pensó en decir: "ese es mi segundo nombre" pero al mirarlos supo que mientras siguieran aquí y con él las cosas serían igual o mas divertidas como la de esa mañana. Así que solo sonrió y dijo:**

'¿Meterme en problemas? no sería lo mismo sin ustedes.' **Dijo Ted carismático y la frase funciono, hizo sonreír a James y relajar a Peter pero con Sirius provoco una especie de Deja Vu.**

 _¿esto ya paso?_

 **Miro a Ted, era su rostro sí, pero… esa sonrisa, muy a pesar que era la suya…**

 _Es como si no lo fuera…_

 **Sirius lo miro atento, por poco tiempo porque Ted de inmediato se puso en marcha hacía su clase de pociones. De cualquier manera Sirius se quedo pensativo, tratando de averiguar donde había visto eso… no podía describirlo como rostro porque era prácticamente el suyo, sino…**

 _Eso. ¿semblante? No. ¿brillo? Estamos hablando de Ted… ¿brillo enserio? Pero que gay Canuto._

 **Hurgo entre sus pensamientos, buscaba rostros de chicas, porque inconscientemente Sirius se estaba creyendo eso de que era padre…**

 _Tal vez es el semblante de ella… ¿Dónde lo he visto?_

'¿Todo bien?' **James miro de reojo a su mejor amigo que sin darse cuenta palideció.** 'Canuto…' **James toco su hombro y Sirius grito de inmediato. James salto del susto y Peter solo miro a su alrededor. Apenas los había dejado Ted y lo del perfil bajo parecía que iba a ser añicos.**

'oigan…' **Peter miro nervioso a su alrededor si hubo varios alumnos del pasillo que voltearon ante el grito.**

'Peter eso no importa.' **James le hablo serio. Sirius cerraba los ojos y había tratado de tocarse el hombro pero de nuevo le había lastimado.** 'es la despartición.' **Dijo seguro y se acerco a Sirius.** 'Peter.' **Llamo al chico rata que se volteo de inmediato ante él.** 'Tenemos que encontrar a Lorcan.'

'pero él esta en clases.' **Dijo notando que esos alumnos que había estado mirando poco a poco volvían a sus clases.**

'pues vamos a ir por él. Sirius esta mal y eso es mas importante que una estúpida clase de astronomía.' **Dijo James serio para después pensar en todo el trayecto que iban hacer hasta llegar a la torre.** 'Espero que no este allá…' **Dijo mirando al cielo. Sirius negó con los ojos cerrados del dolor, podía sentir como su piel poco a poco se separaba.**

'¡Mierda, esto duele!' **Dijo sosteniéndose de James que de inmediato lo ayudo.** 'invernadero…' **Dijo con los ojos cerrados aguantando el dolor.**

'esta delirando ya…' **Dijo Peter asustado pero James negó y se acerco a Sirius.**

'invernadero ¿Qué? Vamos hermano…' **Sirius se hinco del dolor.** '¡Sirius!' **Dijo James agachándose con él.** 'invernadero, invernadero…' **Sirius asintió con esfuerzo.** '¡Lorcan! ¡Esta en el invernadero!'

'¡hay tres!' **Peter le recordó. Pero James se levanto sin dudarlo.**

'pues me vale si hay diez.' **Dijo James recargando a Sirius en una butaca.** 'Peter tienes que encontrar a Lorcan y llevarlo a la torre de Gryffindor…' **Peter miro a Sirius y después a James, de nuevo no le agradaba mucho la repartición de tareas.** 'yo y Canuto los esperaremos ahí.' **Dijo seguro, se agacho con Sirius que trataba de tocar su hombro pero cada roce le provocaba un horrible dolor.** 'oye, va a estar bien. Solo tienes que recostarte, Lorcan vendrá pronto y todo esto se terminara en menos de lo que te acuestas con alguien… y eso es muy poco.' **Quiso meter algo de comedia ante la situación; era James Potter. Y siempre funcionaba con Sirius que solo sonrió con dificultad.** 'eso es Canuto, vamos.' **Dijo palmeando su rostro y Sirius asintió.** 'Peter.' **Solo dijo su nombre, pero esos ojos solo significaban una cosa para el ojo azul:**

 _Responsabilidad._

 **Y no cualquiera. James Potter le dejaba la responsabilidad de salvar a su querido y preciado; Sirius Black.**

 _Genial…_

'no tardes.' **Dijo apurándolo y Peter asintió caminando hacía los invernaderos, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su manos y un terrible sentimiento en la boca del estomago, miro hacía atrás y noto a su par de amigos tratando de caminar, James tenía una cara de concentración y Peter sabía porque…**

 _Es demasiado tosco… yo debería de estar haciendo eso… ¿Qué dices? Sirius te aplastaría al segundo de levantarlo._

 **Suspiro y fue a los invernaderos. Este tipo de búsquedas eran las que lo había hecho adelgazar, tal vez no era un tipo atlético y fuerte como el par que había dejado atrás, pero ya no era la bolita de la que se solían burlar los primeros años de Hogwarts y hasta él había notado que era incluso mas ágil. De igual manera hubo ciertos tramos en los que camino con total tranquilidad aun sabiendo que era algo urgente y es que aunque aguantaba correr mas, no era algo que le gustara mucho. Por fin llego al primer invernadero…**

 _Nada. No hay nadie aquí…_

 **En el segundo invernadero solo encontró a una parejita besándose, de inmediato salió y en el tercer invernadero, solo estaban un par de alumnos que parecían solo platicar algo sobre la clase anterior. Peter se horrorizo. ¿Qué le diría a James? Se arrepintió tanto de haber caminado en el camino, ahora tendría que correr por todo el castillo esperando a que Sirius…**

 _¿Qué le va a pasar? ¡Ni siquiera se que es lo que le va a pasar si Lorcan no llega! Seguro James tampoco, seguro ni siquiera es nada..._

 **(** '¡Demonios Canuto tu brazo se esta desprendiendo!' **James le dijo en una voz agudamente asustada.** '¿¡quieres llevarme a la habitación con la boca cerrada!?' **Sirius le dijo casi llorando, del dolor y del miedo, no quería perder su brazo)**

 _Y aun así voy a tener que correr para buscar a ese niño raro…_

'…ese nabo esta en el cuarto invernadero ¿podemos ir si quier… olvídalo, hay clase.' **Peter miro de reojo a una parejita que venían saliendo del tercer invernadero.**

'¿Cómo?' **Peter dijo inconscientemente, los ambos lo miraron y uno de ellos lo reconoció de inmediato, era el chico con el que Dominiqeu había entrado al gran comedor.**

'Es ese chico…' **Peter se sintió extraño cuando ese chico de Gryffindor lo señalo con una sonrisa.** 'es el que venía con tu hermana.' **Peter miro a su acompañante, una rubia de Ravenclaw, no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber de quien era hermana, era igual de hermosa a Dominique.**

 _Algunas personas solo tiene suerte…_

'¿hermana?' **Peter dijo confundido. Victoire lo miro y asintió mirándolo de pies a cabeza, Peter se cohibió mas esta chica tenía a diferencia de Dominique unos ojos color océano que parecían mirar hasta el fondo de tu alma.** 'yo…'

'no sabía que salía con alguien…' **Peter se rasco la nuca. Dominique y él no estaban…**

'no… ella… solo…' **Dijo en una voz bajita y muy apenado, el Gryffindor lo miro curioso, todo mundo sabía que Dominique no escogía a chicos como él. Incluso Victoire lo sabía y no tuvo que preguntar mas para creerle que él y su hermana no eran nada.**

'no lo entiendo.' **Dijo la rubia tocando su mano para que se relajara. Peter miro su mano…**

 _Es enserio suave…_

'ella es así.' **Dijo con una sonrisa.** 'a veces solo quiere llamar la atención.' **Dijo suspirando. Peter sonrió en total de acuerdo.**

'no seas así Vi, ella solo fluye a la situación…'

'si, eso prueba todo el ataque de hace rato.' **Dijo Victoire entre risas.** 'Bueno nos diste una mañana diferente… ehm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?' **Peter se sorprendió de lo diferentes que eran ambas chicas, Dominique parecía seria y amargada todo el tiempo y esta chica era incluso hasta divertida.** '¿sigues ahí?' **Dijo sonriéndole. Peter parpadeo torpe y asintió haciendo que Victoire riera quedito.**

'P-Peter.' **Dijo sin mirarla a los ojos. Wood miro de reojo a Victoire, no entendía porque no dejaba de sonreírle a ese chico.**

'Peter, no te había visto por aquí.' **Peter se tenso de los hombros.**

 _¡Sirius!_

'¿te ocurre algo?' **Victoire noto que incluso se palideció.**

'¡no! ¡nada! Es que voy tarde a clases y me confundí, creí que este era el invernadero…' **La chica negó y lo sostuvo para que se relajara.**

'Los de quinto están en el siguiente invernadero, después de este.' **Dijo señalándole el camino. Peter miro a lo lejos un invernadero nuevo.**

'creí que solo había tres.' **Victoire arrugo la frente, desde que ella tenía memoria había sido cuatro.**

'no, siempre han sido cuatro… bueno después de la guerra añadieron otro pero para nosotros son cuatro siempre.' **Dijo entre risas y Wood rio junto con ella.**

 _¿Guerra? Creí que no había sido nada grave._

'¿aquí?' **Peter pregunto perdido. Victoire abrió los ojos y lo miro confundida.**

'No eres de aquí ¿verdad?' **Wood le pregunto como si se tratara de un total desconocido. Victoire le pego en el hombro y miro a Peter.** 'no lo dije para molestarlo.' **Dijo el chico defendiéndose pero mirando a la rubia con una sonrisota.**

'terminó con todo el castillo… o la gran parte de el.' **Dijo mirando la construcción. Peter no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca.** 'bueno, mamá y papá dicen que antes tenía mas encanto, yo pienso que solo supieron aprovechar un poco mas el espacio en la remodelación.' **Dijo entre risas. Peter no pudo evitar sonreír esa chica era realmente agradable.** 'o al menos eso hizo la profesora Sprout.' **Dijo señalando el cuarto invernadero y Peter volvió acordarse de Sirius.**

'¡rayos!' **Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, Wood alejo un poco a Victoire de ese chico. La rubia lo miro de reojo seria.** 'yo… t-tengo q-que…'

'un gusto Peter.' **Dijo Victoire tocando su hombro. Peter la miro a los ojos ligeramente sonrojado, la chica halagada dejo caer sus hombros y sonrió.** 'bueno, a decir verdad…' **Miro su reloj de muñeca.** 'Tengo algo de tiempo ahora.' **Wood abrió ligeramente la boca y negó entrecortado, Victoire lo miro y asintió.** 'Si quieres puedo acompañarte.' **Peter asintió mas que nada por esa cara de sorpresa del chico Gryffindor.** 'me gustaría conocer a la nueva conquista de Dom.' **Dijo en tono de broma pero guiñándole el ojo. Peter rio divertido.**

'Preciosa, tenía algo que decirte antes de nuestra próxima clase ¿recuerdas?' **Wood le dijo a la rubia que solo suspiro.**

'Pues si nos apuramos puede que me lo digas… además Wood no es un largo tramo.' **Dijo señalando el cuarto invernadero.** 'Anda…' **Le dio un codazo amistoso y el chico Gryffindor asintió rendido ante esa ascendencia Veela.** 'Pues vamos Peter.' **Dijo tomándolo de la manga animada, Peter tuvo el ligero presentimiento que eso ya venía de familia.**

 **Llegaron pronto a la puerta del invernadero, Victoire y Wood se despidieron de Peter, pero la rubia noto que el rubio no pasaba al inmueble, curiosa Ravenclaw, se regreso (para la desafortunada declaración de Wood).**

'¿Sucede algo?' **Peter salto de la sorpresa, para mirar de nuevo a la rubia con esos ojos mirándolo a él. Tuvo que desviar la mirada porque creyo que en cualquier momento sabría que él no era de esa época.**

'n-nah…' **Dijo el chico cohibido. Victoire arrugo la frente dando esa imagen que Ted adoraba de ella; niña caprichuda.**

'por supuesto que pasa algo.' **Victoire le dijo segura. Peter trago saliva.** 'anda Peter, puedo ayudarte…'

'bueno…' **Peter miro de reojo la entrada.** 'Es que…' **Victoire se acerco para escucharlo mejor pero cuando Peter olio el perfume de la chica se puso rojo de a pena.** 'Lorcan.' **Dijo de golpe sin aguantar. Victoire alzo una ceja mirando a Peter.**

 _¿Cómo rayos ese chico se volvió tan solicitado por todos?_

'Preciosa ¿estas bien?' **Wood dijo al ver los labios de Victoire apretados y sus hombros tensos.**

'¡SEH!' **Dijo la chica brusca.** '¿Para que quieres a Lorcan?'

'es que… uno de mis amigos…' _¿Enserio Peter piensas decírselo?_ 'Ted…' **Victoire soltó un bufido y miro el cielo indignada.**

 _¡Es increíble!_

'¡Ted! ¡Ted lo necesita!' **Victoire dijo entre dientes. Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido del cambio radical de la chica.** '¡Peter no deberías de hacerle ningun favor a ese… Ted!' **Dijo con cierto resentimiento.** 'mucho menos tratándose de Lo…' **Se quedo a mitad de la frase porque algo surgió como una luz brillante en su mente.** 'Lorcan.' **Dijo tranquila y Wood y Peter intercambiaron ante tan suave voz.** 'Yo ire por él.' **Se ofreció gustosa.**

'Precio…' **Wood no termino, antes de que lo pensara Victoire ya había tocado la entrada del invernadero, la profesora Sprout abrió la puerta y Peter se dio la media vuelta notando una extraña mirada de la profesora al verlo, por suerte Victoire interrumpió con una voz amable y gentil con la que la mayoría de la gente la conocía.**

'Profesora buenos días.' **Dijo la chica educadamente. La profesora Sprout le sonrió a la rubia de Ravenclaw.** 'disculpe las molestias pero tengo un encargo…' **La mayoría de los chicos de quinto sonrieron al ver a la hermosa rubia de sexto en la puerta de su clase.** 'necesito a alguien de aquí… un chico.' **Gary Edgecombe de inmediato levanto la mano creyendo que era voluntariamente. Dominique rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'profesora podemos continuar.' **La pelirroja levanto la mano.** 'Estaba a la mitad de algo ¿recuerda?' **La profesora Sprout asintió para regresarse con Victoire.**

'señorita…'

'es importante, créame no hubiera venido a interrumpir una de sus clases si no lo fuera.' **Y Victoire era tan buena como Ted para convencer a alguien, solían discutir acerca de quien enseño a quien…**

'De acuerdo.' **Dijo la profesora cediendo ante la responsable Ravenclaw.** '¿es alguien en especial o…?' **La mayoría de los chicos cruzaban los dedos por ser ese chico.**

'Sí, es Lorcan Scamander.' **Un ligero "¿qué?" se escucho entre los estudiantes acompañado de una serie de murmuros inconformes. Todos los chicos giraron buscando al mencionado que se encontraba al final de la mesa y al parecer era el único concentrado en lo que la profesora Sprout les estaba enseñando, porque seguía guerreando con esa planta de raíces rocosas. Justo cuando todos lo miraban la planta le escupió un liquido negro a la cara. Lysander lo retiro de ella de inmediato, llamando su atención. Lorcan noto que todos lo miraban y parpadeo algo confundido.**

'ehm…' **balbuceo tratando de adivinar que era lo que había hecho ahora, pero por mas que lo intentó su cerebro seguía perdido.**

'va arrepentirse en el momento que cruce la puerta con él.' **murmuro Alfred Davies entre risas.**

'Señor Scamander tome sus cosas y salga de la clase.' **Lorcan miro a su alrededor algo preocupado de las palabras de la profesora, por suerte la jefa de Hufflepuff leyó su semblante y lo tranquilizo.** 'La prefecta de Ravenclaw lo busca.' **Victoire le sonrió desde la entrada.**

'Hola Lorcan.' **Lo saludo la rubia desde lejos; Gary miro a Lysander buscando explicación, el rubio dejo caer sus hombros pretendiendo no saber de lo que hablaban.**

'Lys ve tú. Lo hacemos caer y tú vas diciendo que eres Lorcan.' **Alfred Davies le susurro, Lysander lo detuvo riendo pero se calló cuando noto que Lorcan lo había escuchado.**

'¿quieres ir tú?' **le dijo pensando que eso lo iba a poner contento pero Lysander sintiendo la presión de los demás que lo miraban se separo de él rápido.**

'solo vete Lorcan, no necesitas pedirme permiso para eso también.' **Dijo con fastidio y sin mirarlo. Lorcan asintió arrugando la frente, extrañado.**

'Un consejo Vi…' **Dominique le dijo a Victoire.** 'No te acerques demasiado.' **Una serie de risas se soltaron.** 'solo mantén la varita en alto por si se altera, ¿recuerdas como nos enseño papá a desaparecer esos raros insectos de la habitación? Es algo por el estilo. Oh cuidado…' **Dijo alejándose cuando Lorcan paso junto a ella. Victoire negó mirando a su hermana que solo se regocijaban de la atención de los demás.**

'Es tan divertida…' **Alfred Davies dijo mirando a Dominique soñador.** 'tienes tanta suerte Lysander.' **Le dijo al rubio que solo miraba a la pelirroja serio, la chica le guiño un ojo.**

'Muchas gracias señorita Weasley.' **La profesora Sprout la detuvo. Dejando que Lorcan se acercara a la puerta.**

'Déjalo Lorcan, ella ni siquiera aprendió hacer ese movimiento ni aunque fuera inventado para seguir sus locas imaginaciones.' **Dominique cruzo los brazos al escuchar que todos rieron por el comentario de su hermana.**

'Aparte de bonita, graciosa.' **Lysander dijo en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que Dominique lo escuchara.** '¿honesta tal vez?' **Le pregunto a la pelirroja que solo lo miro con antipatía.**

'tal vez no los invente Victoire.' **Dijo pero mirando a Lysander.** 'solo mira a Scamander es exactamente como uno de esos fenómenos.' **Se volteo para señalar a Lorcan.**

'suficiente Señorita Weasley, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.' **Dominique bufo, estaba molesta por esa sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de Lysander y sabía que la única forma de regresarle ese golpe a su orgullo era con Lorcan.**

'que me quite puntos no cambia el hecho de que Lorcan no debió de haber nacido.' **Lysander volteo a ver rápido a Lorcan, que soltó sus libros en cuanto escucho eso, se quedo estático e inconscientemente derramo una lagrima. Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber como reaccionar, hasta que un bufido burlesco de la pelirroja Weasley rompió el silencio.** '¡Solo estoy bromeando! ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?' **Dijo entre risas y Molly le dio un codazo rogándole que parara, pero era muy tarde; todos comenzaron a reírse de nuevo.** '¿Ni siquiera sé si está llorando por lo que le dije o porque mate a un mosquito?' **Dijo la pelirroja inspirada.** 'Tranquilo Scamander; fue un accidente…' **Las imitaciones de Dominique eran tan graciosas que era imposible no reírse.** 'aquí está el cadáver; si quieres después de clases le hacemos un funeral… y ahí están las lagrimas' **Dijo como si hubiera hecho una obra maestra.** 'trata de guardar unas cuantas para el funeral de tu mejor amigo… quiero decir tu único amigo.' **Lorcan se tapo los oídos con dolor y para los demás fue tan gracioso porque era como si confirmara la teoría de Dominique y ese mosquito muerto fuera su único amigo.**

'¡Señorita Weasley, está en detención durante toda la semana!' **La profesora Sprout dijo molesta, sacando a Lorcan de ahí, que negó tratando de no darle importancia.** 'Ahora fuera de mi clase.' **Dominique suspiro con fastidio, acomodo su cabello…**

'Te están diciendo que salgas, como si fuera ayudarte de algo acomodarte el cabello, solo toma tus cosas y largo de aquí, creo que lo puedes hacer con el cabello peinado o despeinado.' **Victoire le dijo molesta desde la puerta y Dominique la miro de la misma manera. Odiaba que Victoire actuara como si fuera su madre. La pelirroja tomo sus cosas y camino a la salida. Para ese entonces Lorcan había levantado la mirada y notando la presencia de Peter; el gemelo sonrió de inmediato.**

'¡Peter!' **Dijo de repente tan alegre que todos lo miraron extrañado. Peter lo miro nervioso pero Lorcan corrió abrazarlo. Victoire arrugo la frente confundida.**

'mi error Scamander ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir que eras raro?' **Dijo la chica finalmente haciendo reír a todos por última vez.**

'¡Dom!' **Victoire le grito pero Dominique dejó caer sus hombros sin que le importara.**

'da igual ya estoy castigada…' **Dijo retirando a Peter de Lorcan.** 'Vámonos.' **Le dijo al rubio que negó; él solo estaba ahí por una razón. Una exclusiva razón: Lorcan.**

'Dominique.' **Victoire salió del invernadero pero Dominique negó deteniéndola.**

'Yo me encargo de aquí hermanita.' **Dijo tomando a Peter y jalándolo de la túnica, Peter negó y rápido tomo a Lorcan del brazo, el gemelo casi se cae de la imprevista salida.**

'¡Dominique!' **Victoire repitió siguiéndola a tropezones.** 'Yo… ¡necesito a Scamander!' **Dijo pensando en lo que le haría, que fue la principal razón por la que se ofreció a vocearlo.** 'no voy a dejar de seguirte, no me importa si tengo que subir a la torre de Gryffindor…'

'¡NO!' **Dijo Molly entendiéndolo todo.** 'No, no…' **Se murmuro así misma y Frank Longbottom solo la miro extrañado, de pronto la pelirroja se levanto con la cara roja como tomate.** '¡Profesora! ¡necesito ir al baño! ¡urgentemente!' **Dijo con sufrimiento. Pero entonces alguien mas se levanto también.**

'¡no, yo necesito ir al baño!' **Frank miro a Lysander con las mejillas rojas y casi podía afirmar que estaba asustado.**

'¡Es urgente! Usted sabe…' **Dijo Molly con mucha pena pero insinuándole a la profesora Sprout que se trataba de uno de esos días. De pronto la Weasley se abrazo el estomago y fingió dolor.** '¡Que dolor!' **Frank arrugo la frente y estuvo a punto de brindarle ayuda pero un golpe en la mesa lo hizo girarse.**

'¡solo quiero ir al baño! ¡no entiende, voy a reventar!' **La profesora Sprout se quedo tan confusa como los demás a su alrededor; Molly seguía con su cara de dolor mientras que Lysander daba pequeños saltitos pretendiendo que enserio le urgía ir al baño.**

'Lys debería de ir primero.' **Dijo Alfred creyendo que el chico correría por Dominique Weasley. Molly lo miro enfadada.**

'¡No puedo!' **Molly insistió con el dolor falso.**

'¡Profesora!' **Lysander insistió al ver que la profesora miro con empatía a Molly.** '¡Me estoy muriendo aquí!' **Dijo y Gary y Alfred junto con otro grupo de chicos le dieron la razón.**

'Señor Scamander, Señorita Weasley…'

'¡Por favor!' **Dijeron los dos al unísono. La profesora Sprout abrió los ojos con sorpresa mirando ambos rostros jóvenes con la misma desesperación.**

'pueden salir…' **Dijo señalándoles la puerta. Molly y Lysander se apresuraron pronto, era como si todo lo hubieran ensayado, mismos movimientos, incluso ambos murmuraron a su compañero de a lado "llevate mis cosas." Agradecieron el permiso al mismo tiempo a la Profesora Sprout, llegaron al mismo tiempo a la puerta e incluso chocaron para cruzarla.**

'Solo pasa Weasley.' **Lysander le dijo de mala gana, la pelirroja asintió rápido agachando la mirada.**

 **Ambos salieron rápido y comenzaron a caminar, Lysander mirando a su alrededor buscando algún rastro de Lorcan y Molly caminando directa a un lugar, un solo lugar; la torre de Gryffindor.**

'tengo que detener a Victoire… si entra, estamos muertos todos.' **Se dijo así misma. Lysander miro a la chica y entendió que ella también sabia de los merodeadores así que antes de que se fuera la tomo del brazo, Molly abrió los ojos y ahogo un grito al ver que se trataba de Lysander deteniéndola.**

'No te vayas.' **Le dijo y Molly no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no sabía si era por los nervios o por ver a Lysander pronunciar esas palabras… pronunciarle esas palabras.** '¿Dónde está?' **Le dijo directo. Molly negó sin entender.** '¿Dónde están ellos? ¿Dónde está Lorcan?' **al principio sonó demandante pero en la última pregunta sonó desesperado, dolido, preocupado…**

 _Asustado… yo no sabía que Lysander pudiera…_

 **Molly lo miro soñadora deleitada de ese lado del chico que solo lo hacía mas atractivo para ella.**

'¡Weasley!' **Lysander le llamo algo harto del silencio. Molly se reincorporo y asintió.**

'Torre, Gryffindor.' **Dijo como referencia. Lysander asintió entendiendo y la soltó para correr hacía allá.**

'¿Qué hice? ¡No! espera…' **Dijo Molly siguiendo al Ravenclaw.** 'No, espera. No sé de que hablas, yo…' **Molly trato de alcanzarlo.** 'Lysander…' **Dijo la chica tratando de alcanzarlo.**

'Lorcan.' **Lysander pronuncio preocupado.** 'estúpida Weasley, ¿cómo se le ocurrió decirle eso? ¿Cómo puede ser tan tonta?' **Dijo Lysander apretando los puños.**

'¡No está ahí! ¡él no estahh…!' **Molly resbalo, mirando como Lysander subía sin detenerse hacía la torre de Gryffindor. Suspiro sabiendo que ahora era imposible alcanzar al chico, se miro así misma y solo negó pensando en que se parecía a una personita:** 'Eso de Ted, sí se pega.' **Dijo la chica con fastidio.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡Espera! ¡no tengo tiempo para… Sirius esta herido…' **Peter trataba de liberarse de la pelirroja.**

'¡Dom!' **Victoire se escucho cerca de ellos.**

'¡Hey Vi! No tenemos tiempo para esto…' **Wood seguía a la rubia.**

'¿Peter…?' **Lorcan dijo resbalándose. Peter asintió y nuevamente intento liberarse de la pelirroja pero solo consiguió tambalearse y soltar a Lorcan que cayo de lleno al suelo.**

'¡No!' **Dijo Peter estirando la mano y Lorcan la estiro también (algo muy dramático enserio, solo faltó la música de fondo).** 'Vuelve, lo estamos dejando…' **Victoire aplaudió desde lo lejos.**

'Todo mío…' **Dijo para sí. Mientras Lorcan se trataba de levantar notando que su uniforme se había manchado de tierra húmeda.**

'Lysander va a matarme…' **Dijo mirando su corbata sucia. Suspiro pero cuando menos lo pensó, Victoire llegó a su lado. El chico se hizo para atrás instintivamente.**

'Lorcan ¿estas bien?' **Dijo la rubia ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara, Lorcan miro su mano pero escucho detrás unos pasos; era Wood. Ese chico también solía molestarlo a ratos y es por eso que se negó así mismo la ayuda de Victoire.** 'Anda, tómala. ¿no me recuerdas?' **Dijo sonriéndole gentilmente. Por supuesto que la reconocía…**

 _Mismo patrón de Ted._

'Preciosa…' **Wood llegó algo cansado.** 'Cielos Vi, si que caminas rápido.' **Dijo el chico con una sonrisa coqueta, Victoire rió poniendo un molesto mechón rubio detrás de su oreja. Wood suspiro al mirarla.** 'Vi.' **Camino hacía ella y la elevo en el aire haciendo que la túnica de la chica le diera de lleno al rostro del gemelo.**

'Lorcan.' **La rubia volteo preocupada hacia el gemelo que solo negó quitando un poco de pasto de sus labios.** 'Wood, bájame.' **Miro al chico de Gryffindor que solo le sonreía.**

'Dijo que estaba bien Vi…' **Victoire comenzaba a entender porque Lorcan había terminado con Ted—si es que enserio estaban juntos—al parecer era el único que lo tomaba enserio… como un ser humano.**

'Wood, bájame ahora mismo.' **Le dijo la chica y el cazador de Gryffindor la bajo algo sintiéndose algo torpe. La chica le agradeció y rápido ayudo a Lorcan a levantarse.** 'lo lamento.' **Le dijo con una sonrisa. Wood miro con cara de pocos amigos a Lorcan.**

'Victoire, ya escuchaste a tu hermana, él ni siquiera puede diferenciar lo correcto de lo que no.' **Victoire arrugo la frente y se volteo con Wood.**

'Escucha Wood.' **La chica le dijo altiva.** 'Hay dos razones por las cual tú y yo ya no estamos juntos. La primera es por tú terrible manía de acaparar mi tiempo hasta el punto de querer estar todo el tiempo junto a mi y la segunda—y la principal, si me lo preguntas—Wood estas hueco de la cabeza.' **Dijo la chica con autoridad.** 'ahora que lo pienso hay muchas mas, pero honestamente no quiero decírtelas porque terminaran por…'

'eres tan linda cuando te pones así…' **Dijo el chico mirando a la rubia que solo rodo los ojos con fastidio.** '¿Podemos salir el fin de semana?' **Dijo el chico directamente. Victoire entendió que tal vez de entre todas las cosas que Wood no era, no entraba la de ser rencoroso y eso lo volvía agradable, al menos para ella.**

'No puedo Thobias…' **Dijo la chica divertida.** 'Tengo una cita con alguien mas.' **El chico arrugo la frente inconforme. Victoire dejo caer los hombros.**

'¿con quien Vi?' **Victoire se quedo callada, pensaba decirle que con Ted pero a como estaban las cosas no quería arruinar su único intento de acercarse a Lorcan.** 'Oh no… Ahyy no…' **Dijo el chico preocupado.** '¡Victoire!' **Esa fue la primera vez que Victoire vio que alguien la veía con asco.** '¡Cielos no! Es asqueroso…' **Dijo y negó como si estuviera quitando una imagen de su cabeza.** 'Sabes que… si vas por ahí, yo te daré tiempo para que lo analices, se que quieres explorar cosas nuevas y todo eso, pero créeme estas cometiendo un… ¡qué asco! ¿Con él?' **Dijo señalando a Lorcan que solo miro confundido la escena. Victoire miro a Lorcan y bufo.**

'Pues si.' **Dijo la chica con total de certeza que Lorcan no entendía ni una palabra de esta conversación y no se equivocaba.** 'gracias por comprender, aunque honestamente no necesito tu comprensión.' **Dijo la rubia algo creída.**

'Preciosa, créeme hubiera preferido que dijeras Lupin.' **Dijo el chico y Victoire parpadeo en shock.**

 _Si yo también Wood…_

'¡besa a las lechuzas!' **Ahí fue cuando Lorcan se dio cuenta que hablaban de él. Victoire levanto uan ceja y el chico sonrió embobado.**

'creí que habías dicho que me apoyabas…' **le recordó la chica. Wood asintió.** 'Wood, te veo en clase. Necesito hablar con… ¿Dónde está?' **Dijo al ver que Lorcan ya no estaba detrás de ella. Wood hizo un sonido de triunfo pero Victoire negó señalándole a Lorcan que caminaba lejos de ahí.** 'Te veo luego…'

'cuando quieras Preciosa.' **Dijo Wood coqueto, Victoire rio y fue por Lorcan.**

'¡Lorcan!' **Victoire le grito y llego sonriéndole.** 'Me dejaste atrás.' **Lorcan se detuvo sin entender porque Victoire seguía insistiendo.**

'¿Hice algo malo?' **La rubia parpadeo confundida.**

'¿Qué? ¡no!' **Dijo la chica rápido.** 'Solo…'

'¿Por qué me sacaste de clase? ¿fue solo para que Dominique dijera eso?' **No sería la primera vez. Victoire negó rápido, sobre todo al ver al chico mirando el suelo deprimido.** 'tú eres su hermana… así que… supongo que quieres ver a tu hermana feliz.' **Dijo en un suspiro y hablando por si mismo. Le gustaba ver a Lysander feliz.**

'si, pero no lo hice para que te dijera esas cosas.' **Dijo Victoire sacando un pañuelo para limpiarle esa mancha que le había dejado el nabo.** 'yo… bueno, Peter te necesitaba.' **Lorcan miro de reojo a Victoire tratando de saber si es que sabía quien era Peter.**

 _No._

'por eso fui por ti.' **Le dijo limpiándole la mejilla.** 'pero después paso todo eso y… Lorcan ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?' **Dijo la chica pensando en la actitud de Dominique.**

'¿quieres que trate mal a tu hermana?' **Dijo Lorcan mirándola sorprendido. Victoire negó.**

'no necesitas tratarla mal solo pienso que no vendría mal que le pusieras un alto. A ella y a todos los que te tratan así…' **Dijo quitándole el pasto de la túnica. Lorcan dejo caer los hombros.**

'ellos no lo dicen enserio…' **Dijo el chico tallando su brazo. Victoire lo miro detenidamente, no sabía si lo disfrazaba muy bien o enserio no le importaba lo que dijeran.** 'además, hay cosas peores.' **Victoire no pudo evitar sentir ganas de abrazarlo pero de pronto recordó que ese chico y tal vez con esa dulzura había "encantado" a Ted. Así que parpadeo un par de veces y se concentro en su "plan".**

'Lorcan…' **Lorcan la miro.** 'el otro día no pudimos terminar nuestra platica.' **Le sonrió y Lorcan parpadeo tratando de entender.** 'Sé que suena raro pero… enserio me gustaría saber mas de ti.' **Lorcan se soltó de ella alejándose un par de centímetros.** '¿Sucede algo?'

'¿Qué significa eso?' **Dijo Lorcan construyendo un muro invisible. Victoire negó sin entender.** '¿tú… quieres ser mi…?'

'solo quiero conocerte.' **La rubia no estaba muy segura de decir "amiga" '** Últimamente te he visto cerca de mi familia, de mis amigos… de Teddy.' **después de todo solo quería averiguar si él y Ted enserio estaban saliendo. Y convencerlo de que lo dejara si es que enserio estaban juntos.**

'¿solo eso?' **Lorcan pregunto aliviado. Victoire asintió algo extrañada de esta plática.** 'de acuerdo.' **Lorcan la miro cauteloso. Victoire alzo ambas cejas.**

'okay…' **Dijo sin sentir ese regocijo al saber que había ganado una batalla.** 'Entonces… dime algo Lorcan. ¿Tienes a alguien?' **Frank seguro se hubiera golpeado la frente al escucharla pero Victoire no podía evitarlo, se había vuelto tan desesperada con todo este asunto de Ted y cuando una chica como Victoire estaba intrigada simplemente no podía quedarse con la duda; era la princesita Weasley.** 'Ya sabes… alguien que quieras.' **Lorcan asintió sonriendo de lado. Victoire trago saliva.** '¿mucho?' **Lorcan asintió pensando en su hermano.** 'ahyy no…' **Dijo la chica presintiendo lo peor.** '¿y quién es?' **Dijo la rubia y Lorcan la miro intrigado.** '¿Es un chico?' **Lorcan asintió sonriendo y Victoire también pero su sonrisa era un poco mas tensa.** 'eso es… ¡genial!' **Aplaudió y Lorcan dio un pequeño saltito asustado. Esa chica era demasiada energía.** '¿Quién es? digo, tal vez yo lo conozca y si lo conozco podríamos ir a Hogsmade los tres y…' **La cara incomoda de Lorcan solo hacía sentir como tonta a la rubia de Ravenclaw. La chica cerro la boca y presiono a su cerebro por encontrar algo que la hiciera volver al ruedo.** 'Linda bufanda.' **Dijo la chica señalando su corbata; un cumplido de ropa siempre funcionaba para romper el hielo, bajo la mirada y encontró un peculiar collar debajo de ella.** 'wow…' **Dijo impresionada de esa piedra multicolor. Lorcan se retiro un poco pero la chica alcanzo a tomar la perla.** 'es… muy linda.' **Dijo con total honestidad, y comenzó a jalar del hilo, un hilo turquesa acompañado de otras piedritas color purpura y lila.** 'y combina muy bien con tus ojos.' **Dijo la chica mirando sus ojos azul cielo claro.** 'wow… ¿Donde la conseguiste?' **dijo realmente encantada con aquel collar.**

'Almejas…' **Victoire miro que sonreía al hablar.** 'cerca de mi casa hay un pequeño rio y… un día encontré un par de almejas.' **De repente Lorcan noto que estaba hablando mucho mas de lo normal y solo agacho la mirada.**

'No, no, continua.' **Dijo Victoire pero Lorcan no quería hacerlo. La rubia lo noto y suspiro cansada; esto de hacerse amiga de Lorcan era mucho mas difícil de lo que aparentaba.** 'me parece muy bello Lorcan. Tú…' **Enredo sus dedos entre los hilos de collar.** '¿Podrías hacerme uno?' **Le dijo coqueta pero Lorcan solo parpadeo.** 'es que enserio es muy bello.' **Dijo mirando el collar.** '¿Qué dices?' **Dijo entre risas esperando a que el rubio reaccionara. Estaba boquiabierto pero no parecía realmente embobado por Victoire como la mayoría de los chicos, mas bien estaba procesando la situación.**

'Eh…' **Miro su collar y trato de quitárselo sin tocar a Victoire. La chica noto eso y miro algo extrañada al chico.** 'Toma.' **Se lo entrego. Victoire parpadeo confundida, le había pedido un collar para volver a verlo pero ahora…**

 _Este chico quiere cortar toda situación conmigo…_

'este es tuyo. No quiero…' **Lorcan negó insistiendo. Victoire sin mas remedio trato de tomar el collar pero Lorcan retiro sus manos.**

'no, espera…' **Dijo el chico temiendo por tocarla y que se diera cuenta que estaba helado de piel.** 'yo…' **Dijo mirando sus manos, Victoire asintió tratando de adivinar porque tenía esa actitud.**

 _A lo mejor es un compulsivo con la limpieza… o sigue poniendo distancia… Vamos Vi, tienes que acercarte, ya lo tienes, solo…_

'Muchas gracias.' **Dijo Victoire atrapando las manos de Lorcan como gesto de agradecimiento. De un momento a otro abrió los ojos y soltó de inmediato dejando caer el collar, Lorcan oculto sus manos con dolor.**

 _¿Qué hiciste? ¡Solo ve su cara! ¡Pero estaba helado! Ahyy no ¡ya lo arruine!_

'Lorcan lo siento.' **Dijo la chica tratando de tocarlo de nuevo, pero Lorcan solo cerro los ojos y se alejo. La chica dio un paso al frente y piso el collar por accidente, algo crujió debajo de su zapato derecho. Lorcan abrió los ojos y Victoire palideció adivinando que era lo que había debajo de su suela.** 'Ahyy no…' **Dijo la rubia mirando su zapato y encontrando el hilo turquesa debajo de este.**

 _Busca la piedra, busca la piedra... ¡no esta la piedra! ¡Fue la piedra!_

'Lo-Lo…' **Lorcan miro con tristeza el suelo y Victoire se sintió como una tonta cuando a Lorcan se le mojaron los ojos.** '¡No llores! ¡Lo lamento enserio!' **Victoire quito su pie de la perla solo para encontrar pequeños pedazos de ella.** 'ahyy no.'

'murió.' **Dijo Lorcan con tristeza. Victoire miro a Lorcan y luego a la perla.** 'lo lamento Madge' **Dijo el chico tirándose al suelo para recoger los pedazos de la mencionada perla.**

 _Es solo una perla… ¿Por qué habla de ella como si estuviera viva?_

'¿Madge? ¿tenía un nombre?' **Entonces Victoire comprendió el chiste que Dominique había hecho en la clase; Lorcan parecía llorarle a cosas todo el tiempo.** 'escucha, yo la pagare.' **Dijo la chica pero Lorcan oslo la miro dolido, como si con esa frase hubiera empeorado todo.** 'Es solo una perla.'

'era su hija.' **Dijo Lorcan dolor.**

 _¡Las dos almejas! ¡Por supuesto!_

'Ehm…' **Victoire se quedo sin palabras. Ese chico era algo en lo que tenías que llegar preparado para hablar.** 'Entonces… llevémosla al lago.' **Dijo esperando a que el rubio se tranquilizara. Lorcan miro la perla y parpadeo pensando en la idea.**

'Seh…' **Dijo convencido.**

 _Así estará de nuevo en su origen. Sera parte del ciclo de la naturaleza._

 **Victoire sonrió aliviada de que al menos había acertado en eso. Ambos chicos caminaron hacía el lago, Victoire miro su reloj un par de veces se había olvidado que tenía clases pero a Lorcan eso parecía no importarle mucho, solo miraba la perla con tristeza. Llegaron al lago; Lorcan se agacho mirando la perla. Victoire solo se quedo parada dándole espacio y pensando que esto seguramente era lo mas extraño que había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo…**

 _Ahora entiendo porque se entiende con Ted._

'¿Listo?' **Lorcan asintió y acerco sus manos al lago, sintiendo de inmediato la fría temperatura de este, sus dedos poco a poco dejaron de sentir la textura de la perla.** 'lo siento de nuevo.' **Dijo la chica apenada después de todo este show, comenzaba incluso a sentir que esa perla estaba viva.** 'yo…' **Lorcan parecía estar embobado mirando la perla…**

 _O tal vez sea el agua… este chico si que es algo raro._

 **Victoire miro a Lorcan desde una distancia prudente, no dejaba de compararlo con ella y hurgaba buscando que era lo que Ted veía de especial en él.**

 _Sigo siendo más linda._

 **Pensó la vanidosa chica sonriendo traviesa, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó a cierto intruso con una sonrisota maldosa detrás de ella.**

'¡Victoire!' **Victoire volteo rápido asustada para encontrarse con cierto chico de cabello azul riendo travieso.** '¿te asuste cierto?' **Dijo el chico con una sonrisa boba. Victoire miro a Lorcan y luego rápido a Ted.** 'Tienes que admitir que gane esta ve…'

'cierra la boca.' **Dijo la rubia entre susurros. Ted alzo una ceja intrigado pero agradecido de oler el perfume de la chica en primera fila.** 'Lorcan esta…' **Miro al chico de Ravenclaw y se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Ted sonrió divertido. ¬¬**

'como digas Vi…' **Dijo el Hufflepuff tachándola de loca. Victoire abrió la boca ofendida, de inmediato se defendió dándole un manotazo en el brazo.** 'Auch…' **salto Ted sonriendo.** '¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿crei que querías que guardáramos silenc…'

'¡Shh!' **Le repitió la rubia.** 'debería de importarte…' **Dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando a Lorcan de reojo (el chico seguía mirando el agua concentrado).**

'por cierto ¿Qué es lo que haces con él?' **Victoire miro al Hufflepuff.**

 _Okay, funcionó más rápido de lo que pensé, aunque ahora con lo que le hice a Lorcan no creó que sea una buena idea decirle que estamos saliendo._

'bueno pues…' **La chica se detuvo recordando la razón por la que había terminado con Lorcan.** '¡en realidad todo esto es tu culpa!' **Le dijo picoteando su hombro, Ted abrió los ojos sorprendido de su capacidad de crear problemas.**

'Yo estaba en clases ricitos.' **Dijo Ted quitando su mano de su hombro, Victoire bufo cruzando sus brazos de inmediato.**

'no te hagas el tonto Edward…' **Teddy cambio su color de cabello a un verde limón e hizo una cara de asco.**

'vuelve al Ted o Teddy como gustes.' **Le suplico Ted, pero Victoire solo le volteo la cara.** 'solo Harry me dice así… y cuando esta molesto.' **Dijo con fastidio recordando que ahora estaba molesto.**

'tal vez si dejaras de llamar la atención te ahorrarías muchos problemas.' **Dijo la chica creída. Pero Ted solo negó.**

'¿llamar la atención? Es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos.' **Soltó un suspiro cansado pensando en donde o que deberían estar haciendo los merodeadores.** 'por algo salgo con Lorcan. Creo que es la persona mas invisible en la escuela.' **La palabra "salgo" no dejo de hacer eco en la cabeza de Victoire.**

'no es gracioso.' **Dijo de nuevo la rubia. Teddy rodo los ojos con fastidio sabiendo que Victoire estaba en una pose muy diva esa mañana.**

'como quieras Vi…' **Dijo el chico dejando caer sus hombros.** 'Veré a ver lo que hace…' **Dijo señalando a Lorcan pero al primer paso la rubia lo detuvo del brazo.**

'no…' **Dijo la chica algo apenada. Ted alzo una ceja y regreso, ese era un cambio muy radical en la chica.** 'escucha, te diré lo que paso para cuando te eche la culpa puedas entenderlo.'

'eso no sería una sorpresa Victoire.' **Dijo el chico reviviendo injustos castigos por la abuela Black. La chica solo rodó los ojos con fastidio.** 'de acuerdo, de acuerdo, suelta la sopa.' **Dijo el chico con carisma.**

'Quebré su perla.' **Dijo la chica en una voz tan bajita que Ted comenzó a dudar en lo que había dicho.**

'¿Rompiste su qué?' **Victoire le tapo rápido la boca.**

'estoy hablando en voz baja por algo Einstein…' **Le dijo la rubia entre dientes, Ted alzo las manos mostrando rendición.** '…su perla, por alguna razón era importante para él.'

'es una perla Victoire, es importante para todos.' '¿No dijiste que las perlas son tan importantes para una chica como respirar?'

'es curioso que solo te acuerdes de eso Edward.' **Le contesto la chica aun cerca de él.**

'ya basta con lo de Edward.' **Ted le dijo algo molesto. Victoire rodo los ojos soltando un suspiro desesperado.** 'bueno y ¿eso que?'

'¿Cómo que eso qué? Se puso a llorar…' **Dijo mirando con rareza a Lorcan pero cuando volteo a ver a Ted, el chico la miraba con unos ojos de sentencia.** '¡Sé que fue lo que dije! Pero le lloro como si fuera una persona…' **Ted rio mirando a Lorcan divertido.**

'Es que él es algo sensible.' **Trato de usar sus conocimientos previos, se dio cuenta que aunque Lorcan repudiara la idea, se estaban convirtiendo en amigos. Cosa que ignoraba Victoire.** '¿pero como llegaste a él?' **Miro a la susodicha que lo miraba tratando de encontrar algo que delatara la relación de esos dos.**

'¿Qué…?' **la rubia despertó para después mirar a Ted y de la nada darle un manotazo de nuevo a Ted.**

'¡Victoire!' **La rubia lo callo de inmediato.**

'todo es por tu culpa.' **Le repitió.** 'Mandaste a Peter a buscarlo.' **Ted abrió los ojos después de escuchar el nombre "Peter".** 'es increíble que hagas eso Ted; no se como lo hacen ustedes los chicos pero… ¿mandar a buscar a alguien? ¿enserio?' **Dijo la chica mirándolo con decepción.**

'Victoire ¿de que Peter estas hablando?' **Dijo el chico de frente y con el cabello rubio. Victoire lo miro y solo lo empujo de la frente.** 'Vi, necesito…'

'no te hagas el tonto. Peter ¿ya sabes?' **Mostro su estatura con su mano. Ted tragó saliva…**

 _¡Mas o menos esa es la altura de Peter!_

'el chico que entro con Dominique al gran…'

'¿Qué parte de… perfil ba… argh!' **Victoire abrió los ojos al ver a Ted hacer un berrinche. El cabello le cambiaba de rubio a naranja y de naranja a rojo y de rojo a purpura y de purpura a rubio, para después volver a repetir el mismo ciclo.**

'¡oye!' **Victoire le jalo el cabello haciendo que el chico se agachara a su altura, la rubia mirándolo amenazante lo hizo olvidar por un momento su idea de colgar a los tres merodeadores de la torre de astronomía.** 'no empieces hacer tus berrinches, de cualquier forma mandaste a Peter…'

'Victoire no deberías de dec…'

'…por tu novio.' **La rubia termino y Ted asintió dándole por su lado pero al segundo notó lo que había dicho Victoire, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.**

'¿mi qué?' **Dijo confundido y su cabello mostraba un azul verdoso. Victoire lo soltó del cabello y asintió.**

'ya me oíste; tu novio.' **Dijo la chica segura. Ted cerro los ojos recordando esa absurda idea que tenía Victoire en la cabeza.**

'Victoire, escuchame bien.' **La detuvo de los hombros.** 'Lorcan y yo no somos novios.' **Dijo lento y claro para que la chica lo retuviera por mas tiempo, pero Victoire solo alzo una ceja.**

'es increible que no me lo dijeras.' **Ted cerró los ojos y rogó porque esto acabara.** 'creí que eramos amigos, nos conocemos de niños Ted. Créeme, que seas Gay no es lo peor que sabría de ti.' **Dijo asintiendo. Pero Ted solo negó.**

'Entiéndelo de una buena vez niña, yo no soy gay.' **Le dijo seguro.** 'Escucha lo que escuchaste aquel dia…' **Victoire toco su estomago, comenzó a sentir nauseas.**

'por favor no lo describas.' **Dijo la chica haciendo una cara de asco.** 'No necesito aun saber los detalles.' **Dijo la chica negando.** 'aunque si me lo preguntas; Lorcan es lindo.' **Dijo la chica mirando al Ravenclaw que en su punto de vista ya había tardado demasiado para despedirse de una simple perla.**

'Victoire, yo no soy gay.' **Repitió esta vez mas enfadado.** 'tú sabes que he tenido novias y no novia necesariamente.' **Victoire rodo los ojos.**

'y como lloraste con ella.' **Dijo la chica alzando ambas cejas, Ted estaba hablando con la cruda y fría niña de su infancia.**

'No necesitas recordármelo, gracias.' **La rubia sonrió divertida.** 'el punto es que eso debe de probar que no soy gay.'

'no en realidad.' **Dijo Victoire segura y Ted refunfuño.** 'vamos, que tuvieras "novias y no novias necesariamente"…'

'es en singular niña.' **Victoire dejo caer los hombros como si no le importara.**

'solo me dice que no… conectaste con nadie.' **Lo miro delatadoramente y Ted arrugo la frente.** 'Eso o que eres un insensible, precoz y repugnante chico.' **Y esa mirada de asco es a lo que Ted más temía si es que Victoire algún día se enteraba de que en realidad la "no novia necesariamente" era en plural y peor aun; que su mejor amiga estaba en la lista.**

'¡por supuesto que no!' **Dijo el chico de inmediato y Victoire entonces alzo ambas cejas triunfante.** 'Pero tampoco soy gay… de acuerdo Lorcan no es gay. ¿Cómo explicas que este con alguien que no es gay? ¡Boom! ¿Quién gano ahora chiquilla?'

'pues yo nunca he sabido de alguna novia de tu novio.'

'¡no es mi novio!' **Ted le dijo parado de puntitas. Victoire alzo una ceja y negó.** '¡Ya basta Victoire!'

'lo siento, la verdad duele… no entendió porque quieres ocultarlo, no serías el primero de la escuela.' **Dijo la chica dejando caer sus hombros.** 'bueno tal vez si sería algo impresionante.' **Dijo aferrada a ese rayo de esperanza.** 'pero no es la gran cosa Teddy.' **Ted la miro. Estaba entre frustrado y molesto…**

 _¡Pero mas frustrado! ¿Quién se cree para decir lo que soy? Ella! No… argh!_

'¡No soy gay Victoire!' **Dijo el chico tomandola de los hombros para que lo mirara, Victoire noto el naranja de su cabello solo alzo una ceja pensativa y eso mato a Ted.** '¡no lo soy y te lo voy a demostrar!' **Victoire abrió los ojos y una sonrisa apareció mientras veía como Ted se acercaba a ella para besarla.**

 _¡SEEEEEEEH! ¡EN TU CARA NIÑO! Yo sabía que Ted no era gay, yo sabía que le gusto… ¡no hay nada, nada que pueda detener esto ahora! ¡Bravo Victoire! ¡Bravo por ti!_

 **La chica cerro los ojos esperando los labios de su mejor amigo, de su crush, de su…**

'¿Ted?' **La chica abrió los ojos rápido y negó entre cortado cuando escucho la vocecilla dolida de Lorcan. Miro al metamorfomago y este se alejo de ella para voltearse con Lorcan.**

 _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

'Lorcan…' **Dijo Ted apenado, incluso su cabello se cambio a un cereza.** 'ehmm… ¿Qué es lo que haces?' **Dijo Ted acercándose a él y dejando a Victoire helada y aun a mitad del shock.**

 _Estaba apunto de besarme… estaba a centímetros…_

'necesito ayuda…' **Dijo Lorcan avergonzado. Ted miro sus manos y vio esa perla de la que Victoire le había hablado. Ted sonrió mirando de reojo a la chica que aun seguía con una cara de confusión mirando hacía el horizonte.**

'¡Oh pero mira esto! ¿Qué la piso pie grande?' **La rubia parpadeo al escuchar ese comentario y en un parpadeo sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como un tomate.**

'¿¡Pie grande!?' **Victoire le grito desde donde estaba, Ted sonrió divertido.**

'Lorcan tapate los oídos, porque es una combinación entre una banshee y pie grande.' **Victoire apretó los puños y camino a pisotones hacía…**

 _¡Ese tejón Inestable!_

'¡vuelve a decir eso!' **Victoire dijo decidida a lanzarlo al lago. Ted solo rio, mientras Lorcan miro a Victoire maravillado.**

'es genial…' **Dijo el chico admirando ese lado salvaje y agresivo de la chica. Ted sonrió asintiendo pero Victoire se detuvo al escuchar al Ravenclaw, los miro a ambos con una cara de confusión y de un momento a otro se sintió como tonta por tener las manos en el aire.**

'Deberías de verla pelear por la comida…' **En abrir y cerrar de ojos Lorcan vio como Ted caía al lago.**

'¡Eso es injusto Victoire!' **Dijo el chico temblando mientras salía del lago; frió hasta su cabello palidecía como cuando tenía miedo. Era rubio platinado y su piel era casi tan blanca como el mármol dejando ver algunas manchitas que tenía en el rostro, como las de Remus.** '¡estábamos a mano! Tú me llamaste…' **Pero Victoire se sentó junto a Lorcan y llamo su atención tomándolo de la barbilla y sonriéndole amable, como si esa bestia hubiera desaparecido de un momento a otro.**

'¿Qué es lo que necesitas Lorcan?' **Lorcan nunca se dio cuenta cuando Victoire se peino.** 'yo puedo servirte de mucha mas ayuda que el arcoíris de allá…' **Ted bufo ofendido.**

'¿ARCOIRIS?' **dijo el chico escupiendo agua mientras volvía con ellos.** 'eso suena tan…'

'gay.' **Dijo la rubia sonriéndole insinuante y Ted le advirtió que parara con la mirada. Victoire rodo los ojos y se regreso a Lorcan.** 'Puedes dejar cualquier trauma con tu jefa de casa o tu psicólogo.' **Ted chasqueo la boca escuchando cada palabra de la Ravenclaw.** 'Ahora Lorcan necesita ayuda.'

'no la necesitaría si no hubieras pisado su…'

'¡Fue un accidente!' **Lorcan se hizo para atrás al ver a la chica gritarle al metamorfomago que solo sonrió divertido.**

'¿entonces Lorcan? ¿Qué es lo que haremos por ti?' **Sacudió su cabello mojado con una sonrisa en los labios, incluso soltó una risa.**

 _¿Por qué tienes que sonreír Lupin? Es difícil mantenerme enojada contigo si te veo sonreír así…_

'bueno…' **Lorcan miro sus manos y luego el agua del lago.** 'yo…' **Ambos chicos lo miraban atentos, el Ravenclaw agacho la mirada vencido.** 'el agua esta fría.' **Dijo avergonzado.**

'Sí, si lo está.' **Dijo Ted asintiendo muy convencido, Victoire rio y le dio un amigable golpecito en el brazo, Ted le sonrió.**

'y eso que tiene que ver con…' **La chica quería señalar la perla pero señalarla solo le hacía recordar que fue su culpa todo esto.**

'es que…' **Miro sus manos.** 'No puedo moverlas.' **Dijo con tristeza.** 'Esta muy fría para mí.' **Dijo mirando a la chica. Que miro de inmediato a Ted.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo el chico sin entender esa mirada. Victoire le insistió.**

" _es tu novio…"_ **es lo que Ted pudo leer en sus labios, y agradeció que Lorcan estuviera mirando el pasto en ese momento.**

'él no es…' **Lorcan levanto la mirada y Victoire le insistió de nuevo con esa mirada. Ted suspiro al ver al chico.** 'podría ayudarte cubriéndote del frio…' **Victoire levanto un pulgar a espaldas de Lorcan.**

 _Si ahora estoy bien… ¿quién te aguanta como yo Victoire?_

'sehh…' **Dijo Lorcan sonriendo débilmente.**

'Okay…' **Dijo el chico acercándose a Lorcan que de inmediato se hizo para atrás. Victoire miro algo sorprendida la reacción de su compañero de casa.** 'solo pondré mis manos debajo de las tuyas.' **Mostro sus manos.** 'Así el frio no te llegara, arrojaremos a "Perlita" al lago ¿cierto Victoire?'

'Es Madge.' **La rubia lo corrigió. Lorcan la miro y asintió con una sonrisa débil.** 'así se llamaba la perla, no me mires de esa manera.' **Ted asintió entendiendo.**

'bueno ya es hora que Madge disfrute del agua…' **Se volvió acercar a Lorcan pero el chico negó haciéndose para atrás.**

'Hazlo tú.' **Miro a Victoire desesperado. La chica quedo boquiabierta y miro de nuevo de reojo a Ted, que se olio solo para saber si era su humor lo que hacía a Lorcan alejarse de él.**

'¿Yo?' **Se señalo y Lorcan asintió mostrándole la perla. Ted rio en silencio y Victoire lo miro de reojo.**

'Vamos Vi, es justo. Tú le quitaste la circunferencia, tú lánzala al lago.' **Ted dijo sonriendo. La chica lo golpeo mentalmente. Termino por aceptar.** 'eso es…'

'enserio apestas.' **Dijo Victoire como venganza. Ted borro la sonrisa.** 'Ok Madge, es hora de decir adiós.' **Dijo mientras se acercaba a Lorcan.**

'están muy frías…' **le susurro el chico, Victoire lo miro de reojo.** 'Mis manos.' **La chica asintió, recordando que esa fue la razón por la que soltó la perla en primer lugar.** 'no te va a pasar nada solo… están frías... si quieres…' **Dijo el chico pensando que la chica correría al sentirlo de nuevo.**

'Tranquilo, no soy de las que se asusta con facilidad.' **Victoire puso sus manos debajo de las de Lorcan. Aunque estaba segura que no se iba a repetir lo de antes, cuando las toco sintió un escalofrió por la espalda.**

 _Solo es un ratito…_

'La arrojamos entonces…' **Dijo Victoire apurando la situación. Ted rodo los ojos y se acerco a ellos, Lorcan se hizo un poco hacía atrás cuando las manos de Ted se acercaron a las de él pero estas fueran colocadas debajo de las de Victoire que solo levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una sonrisa relajada de Ted.**

'no le arruines el momento.' **Dijo el chico divertido. Victoire sonrió en señal de tregua. La verdad es que el calor de las manos de Ted aliviaba mucho la piel de Victoire que estaba siendo acechada por la fría temperatura de Lorcan.** '¿entonces decimos unas palabras?' **Dijo mirando a Lorcan que sonrió asintiendo.** 'De acuerdo…' **Ted miro la perlita.** 'Maggie…'

'Madge.' **Victoire lo corrigió. Ted asintió con torpeza.**

'Madge, eres seguramente la única perla que recordare por siempre, y en tu recuerdo te veré como una gran perla; la más redonda…'

'muy hermosa.' **Dijo Victoire con seguridad.** 'Lo lamento, enserio lo lamento, ojala hubiéramos conocido mas porque…. enserio eras muy linda.' **Lorcan miro a Victoire y sonrió débilmente creyéndole; entonces y gracias a esa confianza que ambos chicos le brindaron, el Ravenclaw dijo su parte del discurso.**

'Gracias por todo.' **Dijo mirando a la perla.** 'Se que hiciste lo mejor y…' **Victoire miro con algo de pavor como los ojos de Lorcan se mojaban.** '… yo también te recordare por siempre.' **Dijo cerrando los ojos.** 'lamento haberte querido regalar, solo quería que fueras feliz, porque ella se ve como alguien feliz… casi tanto como tú lo eras.' **Victoire no sabía si sentirse halagada, asustada, o culpable. Miro a Ted buscando algo de ayuda. El chico miraba a Lorcan con empatía, Victoire arrugo la frente algo incomoda.** 'Madge aun recuerdo cuando te saque de Peggen, ellos… no sé cómo se los diré.' **Dijo con dolor.**

 _Es una perla… Porque Ted no le dice que es solo una Perla, realmente no… sienten ¿o si?_

'oye tranquilo, ellos van a entenderlo.' **Victoire aguanto la risa, que Ted le siguiera el cuento era algo hilarante.** 'además ellos nunca imaginaron que se iba a encontrar con su piesote.' **Victoire se puso de nuevo seria.** 'realmente no fue tu culpa.'

'¡Ya dije lo siento, Ted!' **la rubia se defendió.** 'Enserio Madge…' **E irónicamente y aun creyendo que todo esto era absurdo, Victoire termino hablando con la perla también.**

'Ella ya no te escucha.' **Lorcan dijo con tristeza.**

'No, tiene que escucharme…' **Dijo Victoire con frustración.** 'No quise pisarte y me alegra que hayas sido alegre, es un honor que fueras a terminar conmigo… yo solo espero que me disculpes, cualquier cosa que te falto por hacer yo…' **Ted alzo una ceja curioso, todo esto se asemejaba a un pasaje de su infancia.**

 _Cuando mato a mi hámster…_

'No lo digas.' **Dijo Lorcan deteniéndola como si fuera decir una terrible maldición. Victoire lo miro y negó.**

'enserio puedo hacerlo.' **Dijo segura la Ravenclaw, tenía que pelear por su orgullo. Lorcan negó.**

'ya déjalo Vi…'

'¡oh! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Solo cierren la boca!' **Dijo segura.** '¡esto es algo entre ella y yo! Y estoy segura que Madge les diría lo mismo. ¿Cierto? **Miro a Lorcan que solo vacilo asintiendo.** 'Gracias.' **Dijo la chica mas tranquila sabiendo que tenía la razón.** 'estoy segura que puedo hacerlo ¿Qué tan complicada actividad pudo dejar una perla?' **Dijo usando la lógica y entonces Lorcan murmuro:**

'Curarme…' **Victoire sabía que se merecía esa mirada de Ted, esa mirada de "Te lo dije".**

'Oh.' **Dijo la chica cerrando la boca. Ted negó y rodo los ojos.** 'Yo… no…'

'Mejor despidámonos.' **Ted habló para destensar el ambiente. Lorcan asintió.** '¿Listo Lorcan? Creo que tú eres el que tiene que hacerlo… bueno porque básicamente tú eres quien tiene a Madge.' **Lorcan inclino las manos.**

'Adiós Madge. Vuelve a casa…sí.' **Sonrió.** **Poco a poco los pedacitos de perla cayeron uno por uno al lago, creando ondas en el agua. Victoire miro con tristeza como esa hermosa Perla caía y se perdía hacía las profundidad del lago.**

'Hey, ya está en casa.' **La rubia levanto la mirada al escuchar a Ted, no miraba a Lorcan, la miraba a ella.** 'Todo va a estar bien.' **Le sonrió y Victoire asintió. Todo cayo pero aun quedaron residuos de polvo de la perla, Lorcan trago saliva, pero Ted se acerco y soplo, los tres vieron como ese polvo voló viéndose como resplandecientes brillitos. Lorcan sonrió.**

'ya está.' **Dijo Ted sonriéndole al Ravenclaw que asintió mirando hacia el lago.**

'bien hecho Lorcan y lo lamento de nuevo.' **Dijo mas tranquila. Lorcan negó.**

'Madge lo sabe.' **Dijo mirando el lago. Victoire asintió y miro a Ted; el chico la miraba, la miraba con orgullo. Victoire se sonrojo ligeramente. ¿Desde cuándo Ted la hacía sonrojarse?**

 _Bueno es que nunca me había visto así…_

 **El momento de ambos fue interrumpido (¡pero que sorpresa!) por un Lorcan que se cubrió los ojos con dolor. Victoire abrió de nuevo los ojos extrañada.**

'Ya, Lorcan… ella está bien, esta en el lago. ¿Recuerdas?'

'Lysander tenía que hacerlo…' **Dijo Lorcan con dolor. Ted cerró la boca.** 'Cuando sepa que ustedes me ayudaron les va a hacer algo y… se va a molestar conmigo. Y tiene razón, pero no quería que Madge esperara. Era injusto.' **Victoire bufo, que se atrevieran hacerle algo, a ella y a Ted.**

 _Por supuesto que no._

'¿Quién es Lysander?' **Victoire le murmuro a Ted y este solo rodó los ojos. ¬¬**

'es su hermano.' **Victoire asintió recordando a ese odioso chico en las pruebas de Quidditch.** 'Escucha, Lorcan si él no se entera…' **Ted sugirió, pero sabía por lo poco que conocía a Lorcan que no sería capaz de ocultárselo a Lysander.** '…seguro lo entenderá, no creo que sea tan frio para…' **Pensó en el otro gemelo, era prácticamente lo opuesto a Lorcan.** 'tal vez si se lo explicamos…'

'Va a matarte.' **Dijo Lorcan, Ted resoplo.**

'Nadie va a matar a nadie y mucho menos a ti.' **Victoire dijo segura señalando a Ted, el metamorfomago sonrió y Lorcan solo rogó porque ese positivismo de Victoire sirviera de algo.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡No entiendo porque la fuiste a buscar! ¡A ella específicamente!' **Dominique seguía arrastrando a Peter que contaba cuantos pasos estaba lejos de Lorcan.** 'enserio "Buenos días Profesora Sprout…" por favor…' **Dominique dijo con fastidio después de imitar a su hermana.**

'221…222…223…' **Peter contaba nervioso. Dominique lo escucho y de pronto se detuvo.**

'Me explicas ¿qué es lo que estas haciendo?' **Dijo soltándolo, Peter tambaleo y la miro.**

 _¿Cómo este ser humano pudo causar tanto caos? Ni siquiera puede pararse derecho…_

'¡Tengo que llevar a ese niño a la torre de Gryffindor!' **Dijo Peter nervioso.**

'¿Por eso fuiste a la clase?' **Peter asintió regresando por Lorcan. Dominique retuvo volviéndolo a jalar hacía ella.**

'¡Okay, ya!' **Peter dijo soltándose.** '¡Ya basta!' **Le dijo algo enfadado de ser tratado como un muñeco de trapo, Dominique lo miro con una ceja alzada.** 'lo lamento… pero esto es urgente.' **Dijo para regresar a su camino.**

'¿Y porque es taaaan importante?' **Dijo Dominique caminando junto a él.** 'déjame recordarte que fue tu culpa que me sacaran de clases, merezco una explicación…' **Peter rio ironico.** '¿eso que significa?'

'nada.' **Dijo Peter cohibido. Peor Dominique se puso delante de él y levanto una ceja mientras ponía esa sonrisa gatuna.** 'yo no…' **Dijo Peter algo sonrojado.** 'Tú le dijiste cosas a él…' **Dominiqeu supo entonces que se refería a Lorcan.** 'yo no hice nada…'

'entonces ¿quieres que me vaya?' **Dijo Dominique y Peter negó de inmediato. La pelirroja sonrió.** 'entonces acompáñame a pasar el rato Peter, yo quiero… conocerte.' **Dijo mirándolo de píes a cabeza. Peter se sintió algo desnudo cuando la chica lo barrio con la mirada.** '¿Qué dices?'

'lo siento pero enserio necesito llevar a…'

'comienzo a creer que todo el mundo esta teniendo una obsesión por ese bicho raro.' **Dominique dijo caminando de nuevo junto a Peter que la miro de reojo.**

'parece un buen tipo…' **Dominique rio burlona.**

'solo llevas un par de semanas aquí Peter. Recuérdalo.' **La chica le guiño un ojo y Peter de repente olvido en que paso iba.** 'Lorcan es enserio raro.' **Dijo la chica e imito un escalofrio.** 'y no es tan bueno como dicen que es…' **Peter arrugo la frente y miro a la pelirroja, que ya parecía esperar esa reacción del merodeador.** '¡oh si! escucha… todos en la escuela dicen que tiene mala suerte.' **Dijo como un secreto, por lo que se acerco a Peter.** 'tiene una especie de mal augurio. La profesora Trelawney lo corrió incluso de su clase…' **Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido, en su punto de vista…**

'espera… ¿Dijiste Trelawney?' **Peter recordó a cierta chica en su año.** 'una chica con lentes de botella y flacucha, que habla así…' **Hizo la voz mas nasal y ñoña. Dominique rió asintiendo.**

'Si, justo así.' **Dijo la pelirroja divertida.**

'ella da clases aquí…' **Peter pensó en lo terrible que era ese rato.** 'Están cumpliendo alguna sentencia ¿o algo así?' **Dominique volvió a reír y Peter sonrió solo porque la risa de la chica era realmente bonita.** 'si quieres hablar de raro esa chica lo es.' **Dijo Peter asintiendo. Dominique de un momento a otro abrazo su brazo y le sonrió asintiendo.**

'Solo imagina como es Lorcan si es que ella cree que es raro.' **Dijo sonriéndole y Peter suspiro lamentando eso.** 'Exacto. Ella dijo que lo corría por nuestro bien…' **Peter la escuchaba atento mientras Dominique hablaba mirando el pasto de la escuela.** 'claro que la profesora McGonagall no le permitió que lo dejara sin clases. Pero que lo ponga en la esquina dice mucho ¿no te parece?'

'supongo…' **Dijo Peter pensando en que en realidad no sabían nada de ese chico.** 'enserio que se ve como alguien… débil.' **Dijo Peter pensando en Lorcan.**

'Peter, no deberías de subestimar a alguien por como luce.' **Lo regaño dulcemente la chica.** 'Después de todo hasta alguien que no se para derecho puede crear una guerra entera.' **Dijo mirándolo mientras mordía su labio. Peter abrió ligeramente la boca embobado por la chica.** 'entonces Peter, ¿Qué tal si vamos a…?' **Peter parpadeo y sacudió su cabeza.**

'¡No!' **Se alejo de la chica.** '¡James!' **Dijo y su semblante cambio de nuevo a nervioso. Camino a prisa. Dominique suspiro con fastidio, tensando sus hombros.**

'¡James, James, James! ¿enserio te agrada tanto?' **Peter la ignoro, sabía que solo lo hacía por llamar la atención.**

'ya te dije que es urgente.' **Dijo Peter sin querer decirle nada mas. De hecho ahora que estaba lejos de ella comenzó a pensar si era cierto lo de Lorcan, tal vez no llevaba mucho tiempo ahí pero esa chica se veía mas desconfiable que el Ravenclaw.**

'seguro… ustedes siempre tienen algo urgente encima.' **Dijo Dominique con fastidio.**

'James cuenta conmigo… tú no tienes idea pero…' **Por alguna razón quiso hablar de eso, no sabía si por los nervios que tenía encima o porque era algo realmente inusual.** 'es muy raro que me de estas tareas, no lo haría si Sirius no estuviera herido… y ni aun así.' **Dijo pensando en Remus.**

'Pues que suerte para ti.' **Dijo Dominique repudiando el trabajo. Pero Peter negó sonriente.**

'Que James me haya dejado esto, significa que confía en mi.' **Dijo volteándose a la chica. Dominique notó una sonrisa iluminada, ilusionada, feliz.** 'Pero…' **Se volteo de nuevo gruñendo.** 'Sé que no debería de ponerme feliz, después de todo solo lo hizo porque Sirius esta herido.' **Dominique entonces entendió porque era una urgencia.** 'pero bueno… me dijo sin pensárselo es algo bueno ¿no crees?' **Peter no escucho respuesta y pensó que seguro la chica se había aburrido e ido, de igual forma él seguía feliz, así que no le importo.**

'¿Estas enamorado de él o algo así?' **Peter se detuvo de inmediato y volteó a ver si se dirigían a él. Sí, ahí estaba la pelirroja mirándolo curiosa. Peter se sintió de nuevo desnudo.**

¿Qué… n-n-no.' **Dijo nervioso. Dominique entre cerró los ojos enfocándolo, para después caminar hacía el.**

'¿Seguro?' **Dijo la chica hurgando sus ojos. Peter bajo la mirada y asintió.**

'¿no sé por qué crees eso? Solo somos amigos.' **Dijo Peter algo apenado. Dominique se tapo la boca y abrió los ojos, Peter la miro nervioso.**

'¡enserio te gusta!' **Dijo sin creerlo. Peter abrió la boca y negó.**

'¿Qué? ¡No!'

'eso explicaría muchas cosas… enserio.' **Dijo Dominique entre risas mientras caminaba y Peter la siguió ahora a ella con otro objetivo en mente; convencerla de que no le gustaba James.**

'No sé de que hablas—como de costumbre—Pero sea lo que sea…'

'¡estabas celoso!' **Dijo Dominique como si hubiera descifrado algo. Peter se quedo estático y negó tratando de borrar una imagen espantosa de su cabeza.** 'por eso lo hiciste…' **Dominique vio al rubio que tenía una cara de horror.** '¿era Sirius o Remus?' **Dijo la chica y Peter solo sacudió las manos para borrar otra imagen perturbadora.**

'Okay, suficiente.' **Dijo el chico algo consternado.** '¡no me gusta James! ¡Ni Remus… ni Sirius!'

'Dudaste en ese…' **Dominique lo señalo juguetona.**

'¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No dude! Solo que me parece algo… asqueroso.' **Dijo con una cara de horror.** '¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?' **Dominique puso un dedo en los labios haciendo un "shh…" Peter entendió que no podía decírselo.** 'como sea, eso no es lo que sucede.' **Dijo el chico.** 'Lo que pasa es que… ¡no lo entiendes! ¡Nunca soy yo!' **Peter abrió ambos brazos mostrándose.** 'a mí siempre me tocan las cosa sencillas… en donde no pueda arruinar todo.' **Dijo pensando en todas las veces en las que solamente tenía que detener a algún profesor o avisar si alguien se acercaba. Todas esas bromas que finalmente fueron divertidas pero terminaron dejándolo como secundario.**

'si tratas de decirme que eres un incompetente. Créeme, no lo eres.' **Dominique le dijo de frente y Peter solo agacho la cabeza avergonzado.** 'es por eso que no le veo lo fascinante a todo esto.' **Dijo señalando la situación.**

'es que no lo entiendes. Me toca ser el héroe, no mas papeles secundarios. James confía en mí.' **De nuevo esa sonrisa iluminada. Dominique no pudo evitar reírse.** 'Olvídalo…' **Dijo Peter terminando el tema.**

'es solo que… ¿Qué más da que James crea que eres un héroe? ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que piense él de ti?' **Dijo Dominique con algo de asco, para una chica que le valía todo ese tipo de cosas eran una tontería. Peter se rasco la nuca, nunca lo había pensado. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que James lo viera con orgullo?**

'Pues… supongo que es porque…' **¿Por qué?**

'Te gusta.' **Dijo Dominique segura y Peter solo rodo los ojos.**

'él no me gusta.' **De eso si estaba seguro.** 'tal vez no tengo idea de porque me importa tanto…'

'no, si lo sabes. Solamente que no quieres decirlo.' **Peter ya se estaba hartando de esta situación.**

'¡enserio tienes que dejar eso!' **Dijo Peter algo molesto pero Dominique insistió.**

'de acuerdo, tal vez tienes razón… yo no sé nada de ti porque seguramente te gusta una chica y yo estoy diciendo todas estas tonterías.' **Dijo Dominique dándole un poco de confianza para que no terminara de cerrarse completamente con ella.** '¿Quién te gusta Peter?' **De nuevo tan directa como siempre.** 'porque hasta lo que yo se, a James le gusta Lily y Remus… bueno tengo suficientes pruebas.' **Dijo con una sonrisa pensando en Ted pero a Peter le pareció simplemente extraño.** 'Y por lo que se Sirius era… bueno él es sexy.' **Dijo dando por sentado que era un Don Juan.** 'Pero de ti Peter… solo se una cosa y sí, tiene algo que ver con James.' **Dijo alzando las cejas. Peter de repente supo que odiaba estar en el futuro y que posiblemente no quería saber mas cosas del él.**

'¡pues sea lo que sea, no está pasando ahora!' **Dijo rojo de las mejillas. Dominique rio.**

'Entonces dime quien te gusta.' **Peter lo pensó pero ningún nombre se le venía a la mente, los únicos nombres de chicas en los que pesaba no los quería usar porque no estaba seguro de cuanta información de esta plática terminaría en los oídos de James y Sirius, la burla de ellos era peor que esto.**

'No lo sé… nadie.' **Dijo el chico abrazándose así mismo.**

'dime si no crees enserio que es raro.' **Dijo Dominique mirándolo profundamente.**

'¡No! ¡porque…. ¡solo mírame! No soy… Sirius. He aprendido que a veces solo te tienes que conformar con lo que tienes y aceptarlo.' **Se refería a su cuerpo.** 'Y yo ya lo hice, así que no me hago ilusiones con nadie, porque sé que es algo difícil que suceda…' **Dijo volviendo a caminar por ese instante se había olvidado de Lorcan. Ahora solo pensaba en él, en su vida, en lo que era y sobre todo en lo que no era.**

'Peter, eso no me dice nada.' **Dijo Dominique seria. Peter bufo.** 'hablo enserio, estas feliz porque James va a…'

'¡solo quiero que este feliz, porque si el está feliz y yo soy la razón, entonces significa que de alguna manera lo hice bien, de alguna manera me vuelve importante!' **Dijo Peter aceptando la realidad.** 'Sé que es patético pero, me siento importante cuando pasa y no tengo muchas oportunidades para sentirme así…' **Dominique negó decepcionada.**

'Porque James lo define todo.' **Dijo Dominique con apatía.**

'No tienes idea de lo genial que es él… y que alguien como él piense que soy genial… no me hace sentir como un completo desconocido.'

'¿no crees que le estas dando mucho crédito?' **Dominique le pregunto con una ceja arriba.** 'Digo si eras el único que podía ayudar, entonces… no es como si tuviera muchas opciones.'

'gracias por arruinarlo.' **Dijo Peter caminando mas rápido para alejarse de ella.**

'lo siento, pero mi segundo nombre es "Realista".' **Dijo la chica fría.** 'y en mi punto de vista deberías de agradécemelo, ya es hora de que te des cuenta que eres mucho mas de lo que James o cualquier otra persona piens…'

'¡puedo hacerlo! ¡que él lo diga, significa que puedo hacerlo! Así que…'

'¡deja de interrumpirme!' **Dominique lo regaño.** 'si tan capaz eres ¿dónde está Lorcan?' **Peter se quedo en shock, parpadeo un par de veces y borro ese semblante optimista.** 'Gracias.' **Dijo la pelirroja orgullosa.**

'No, no, Sirius. ¡Lo olvide!' **Dijo de nuevo nervioso.** 'Tenemos que encontrar a… ¿Dónde está?' **Dijo mirando el lugar donde lo había dejado. Dominique dejo caer los hombros cuando Peter la miro.** '¡no! ¡No! se supone que es lo único que tenía que hacer, ahora va a decir que no puedo hacerlo, que no estoy listo… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Sirius! Él va a matarme, sino es que está muerto, lo sabía, lo sabía, yo…' **Una bofetada lo callo.**

'¡No sirve de nada que estés así!' **Peter estaba boquiabierto en estado de shock.** 'Ahora, iremos a la torre de Gryffindor.'

'no puedo llegar sin él.' **Peter le recordó. Dominique rodó los ojos.**

'Peter, seguramente Lorcan ya está allá y si no podemos ver si no está perdido en el castillo buscando Nargles…'

'¿Nargles?' **Peter pregunto perdido. Dominique asintió.**

'Te dije que era raro.' **Peter asintió aun con cara de nervios, la chica sonrió mirándolo divertida para cuando sus miradas se encontraron Dominique rodo los ojos con fastidio y lo tomo de la manga.** 'Por cierto…' **Se acerco a él abrazando su brazo y oliendo su cuello.** 'Hueles bien.' **Dijo guiñándole el ojo, Peter se puso rojo pero entendió que se refería a que llevaba aun su túnica puesta.** 'Tal vez eso le pueda gustar a James…'

'Creo que voy a vomitar…' **Dijo el chico por los nervios, la presión encima y una imagen que se había ilustrado en su cabeza.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡Seguro ya lo sabe! ¿Cuándo se supone que Ted va arreglar todo esto? ¡A este paso todo Hogwarts va a enterarse que están aquí!' **Molly subía los escalones con las piernas temblándole de los nervios.** '¿¡Y si Lysander le cuenta a sus amigos!? Davies es un tarado… ¡estamos perdidos!' **Dijo cubriéndose la cara.** '¡Ted ira a Azkaban! Todos iremos a Azkaban y…'

'¿¡quieres moverte!?' **Molly levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Lysander Scamander que parecía haberse regresado por ella. Molly cerró la boca y se sonrojo de inmediato.** 'necesito que abras la puerta.' **Molly asintió y camino torpe, Lysander rodo los ojos y la tomo del brazo para apurarla.** 'A este paso terminaras las escaleras en los exámenes finales.' **Dijo entre dientes y Molly solo se puso roja como tomate, de alguna forma esto era romántico, Lysander tomándola del brazo por el brazo…**

 _Claro sino lo apretara tanto y me mirara a los ojos sería perfecto…_

 **Llegaron a la puerta.**

'Ábrela.' **Dijo Lysander demandante. Molly asintió y giro al retrato.**

'Ya le dije a este muchacho que solo entran los de Gryffindor por aquí…' **Dijo La Señora Gorda mirando de reojo con apatía a Lysander.** 'bueno los de Gryffindor y gente simpática.'

'Di la contraseña Weasley y terminemos con esto.' **Lysander dijo mirando a la Señora Gorda sabiendo que iba a ganar. La señora Gorda se indigno.**

'Deberías de cambiar de novio querida…' **Molly abrió los ojos y se atraganto. Lysander solo bufo.**

'él no… yo… es…fgh…'

'genial.' **Lysander se golpeo la frente, camino a Molly sosteniéndola de los hombros.** 'Solo di la maldita frase Weasley, no es como si en verdad fuéramos novios.'

'Gracias a Merlín, comenzaba a preguntarme si tenías cerebro niña.' **La señora Gorda dijo por detrás. Molly asintió sintiendo algo de tristeza de repente.**

'de acuerdo…' **Bufo la chica mirando el retrato.**

 _Por supuesto Molly… y tu que hasta te trabaste… seguro te viste como tonta. Seguro él cree que eres una tonta… mas tonta de lo que ya cree que eres… si se supone que ya te había quedado claro Molly. Lysander es algo imposible. Trillones de años de imposibilidad… el solo quiere entrar a buscar a su hermano y tú solo quieres entrar a… espera._

'Ehm…' **Molly dijo en conflicto mirando a Lysander que solo cerró los ojos usando la poca paciencia que tenía.** 'lo siento, enserio pero…' **Dijo al verlo mover sus labios no sabía que decía (estaba contando hasta diez)** 'Es que no puedo dejarte pasar.' **Dijo con una voz pequeñita. La señora Gorda sonrió triunfante, mientras Lysander abrió los ojos y la miro algo molesto (estaba molesto).**

'¿Cómo dices?' **Dijo el Ravenclaw acercándose a ella, con un clara cara de enojo. Molly se encogió en hombros.**

'demuéstrale que eres una Gryffindor.'

'¿quieres solo…?' **Molly le rogo a la Señora Gorda con señas que dejara de hablar.** 'es que no lo entiendes, no es que no quiera que entremos junt… que entres.' **Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza por el error que había hecho.** 'Es que… ahí adentro… hay. No puedo enserio.' **Dijo Molly con dolor y cerrando los ojos. Lysander suspiro y trago saliva, no quería admitirlo porque no quería que lo metieran en todo esto, pero no sabía dónde estaba Lorcan…**

 _Y por mucho que él quiera ser parte de esto, no está correcto y no le va hacer nada de bien. Alguien tiene que detenerlo. Así que ya veré como nos zafamos de esto después._

'Lo sé Weasley, no necesitas ocultarme nada porque la única razón por la que el hombre lobo este vivo es por nuestra ayuda.' **Molly se quedo sorprendida ante la declaración del Ravenclaw.**

'¿enserio?' **Dijo Molly acercándose inconscientemente a él, no quería que la Señora Gorda escuchara, si de por si era bastante indiscreta. Lysander rodo los ojos y asintió.** 'pero…'

'su Ted es un completo idiota, nos metió en todo su embrollo solo porque le dio la gana.' **Molly vacilo pensando en Ted.**

'Es lo que hace casi siempre.' **Lysander sonrió falsamente solo para apurarla.** 'pero solo lo hace porque quiere que todo…'

'no me interesa, solo abre la puerta Weasley. Ahora que sabes que lo sé todo, no hay necesidad que me detengas el paso. ¿estamos de acuerdo?' **Lysander dijo mas tranquilo con esa voz que a Molly le parecía realmente atractiva. Solo asintió.** 'Además, que mandaran a Peter por Lorcan solo significa que algo salió mal…' **Molly parpadeo despertando de esa imagen entre ella y Lysander subiendo las escaleras.**

'¿Algo mal?' **Molly dijo asustada y Lysander asintió.** 'No… otra cosa no.' **Dijo cansada la pelirroja.**

'Pues si no abres la puerta no lo sabremos jamás Weasley.' **Molly asintió y camino decidida la puerta.**

'¿No me digas que te convenció? Querida hay miles de alumnos mucho mas lindos que él, créeme que puedes encontrar algo…'

' _Sursum Corda_.' **La señora Gorda suspiro pero sin mas remedio abrió la puerta.**

'¿surum Corda, enserio?' **Lysander dijo con algo de fastidio.** 'Son tan predecibles.' **Lysander entró rápido.**

'A mi me parece lindo…' **Dijo Molly sobando su brazo.**

'Cariño es que tú tienes un corazón.' **La señora Gorda solo se escucho pero Molly sabía que Lysander también tenía uno.**

 _Tal vez solo necesita alguien que lo haga sentir de nuevo… tal vez no ha encontrado a la chica ideal._

'¿Peter?' **Molly levanto la mirada rápido para encontrarse con un James, muy despeinado pero con una mirada de preocupación.**

 _Rayos, Lysander tenía razón. Algo paso._

'¿Dónde está Peter?' **James se acerco a Molly y la apuro, Molly negó sin saber de lo que hablaba, pero noto que tenía algo rojo en las manos.**

'¿eso es sangre?' **Dijo la chica horrorizada.** '¿Por qué tienes sangre en las manos?' **Le murmuro ruidosa. James la soltó y se regresó rápido.**

'¿Dónde esta Lorcan?' **Lysander se escucho desde la sala común, Molly aceleró el paso para encontrarse con un gemelo molesto y empujado por James.** 'Habló enserio.'

'¿quieres callarte? Nosotros también esperamos a Lorcan.' **James le dijo molesto. Y Molly agradeció que la sala estuviera vacía.** '¡Maldición Peter! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Le dije que era urgente!' **Dijo James sentándose en el sillón.**

'¿Qué es lo qu… ¡por Merlín!' **Molly se tapo de inmediato la boca y abrió los ojos con horror al ver a Sirius cubierto de sangre, pálido y con una cara de muerte.** '¿¡Por qué esta así!?' **le dijo a James que solo negó tratando de limpiar esa sangre.** 'Necesitamos… ¿Qué es lo que le paso?' **Dijo la chica sin entender.**

'Desparticion…' **Lysander dijo como si nada y Molly lo miro boquiabierta.**

 _¿Cómo puede decirlo tan a la ligera? Tenemos que…_

'¡Hay que hacer algo! ¿Cómo es que tiene despartición?' **Molly se acerco a Sirius que ya tenía la herida de nuevo a la mitad del pecho.** '¡Cielos! ¡Okay escucha, todo va a estar bien! va a estar bien ¿verdad?' **Miro a James que seguía limpiando la sangre, a Sirius con los ojos cerrados aguantando el dolor, a Lysander cruzado de brazos.** '¡Todo va a estar mal! ¡esto se esta arruinando con cada segundo que pasa! ¡Va a perder el braz…!'

'¡Cierra la boca!' **James le grito.** '¡nadie va a perder nada! ¡Mucho menos él! ¡Si no vas ayudar entonces largo de aquí!' **Molly se quedo estática mientras escuchaba a James.** '¡y llévate al idiota de atrás contigo!' **Molly miro de reojo a Lysander.** '¡Ustedes no saben nada! ¡creen que vamos a detenernos por esto! ¡No tiene idea de quienes somos!' **Dijo negando y Molly podía jurar que una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de James.** 'No vamos acabar así, esto no es parte del plan… vamos a librar esto, no sé como Canuto pero vamos a reírnos de esto pronto.' **Esta vez le dijo a Sirius.** 'Así que niña…'

'Tú puedes ayudarlo.' **Molly le dijo a Lysander y el Ravenclaw solo bufo.**

'No voy ayudar a nadie hasta que me digan donde esta Lorcan.' **Molly arrugo la frente molesta, de pronto le entraron ganas de decirle a Lysander que se largara pero entonces recordó que era demasiado tímida para eso, seguramente Lysander la callaría de inmediato y eso era lo menos que quería en estos momentos. Fue una suerte que la puerta se abriera nuevamente y que James empujara a Molly para correr a ver quien era…**

 _Lo mereces Molly…_

'!Peter! ¿Dónde está? ¿¡Donde está Lorcan!?' **Molly arrugo la frente e inmediato tomo el trabajo de James y comenzó a quitar toda esa sangre.**

'James yo…' **Peter se encogió al ver a James, se sintió tan avergonzado y esperaba que Sirius estuviera mejor.** 'Es que, lo que paso…' **Miro a Dominique que todavía se estaba despidiendo de un par de chicos en la entrada.**

'¡Ya basta!' **James lo zarandeo. Dominique volteó a verlo y rápido entró al lugar.** '¡Canuto se está desangrando y tú solo balbuceas! ¡Demonios Peter, solo tenías que traerlo! ¿¡que es lo que sucede contigo!?' **Peter mordió su labio, sentía tanta vergüenza, James lo miraba como un verdadero traidor como si no traer a Lorcan hubiera sido algo planeado pero él lo había intentado.**

'James yo…'

'¡Cierra la boca!' **James lo empujo para regresar con Sirius. Peter se quedo temblando de la impresión. Dominique se le acerco.**

'Oye…' **Peter quito sus manos de él.**

'Te dije que era importante…' **Le dijo mirándola molesto. Dominique sintió un nudo en la garganta.** 'Ahora cree que yo…' **Mojo sus labios y Dominique vio como sus ojos se mojaban.** 'no quiere verme.' **La pelirroja miro a James, que se limpiaba a las manos, parecía que iba a irse de ahí…**

'¿Enserio es tan importante para ti?' **Dijo Dominique mirando al chico de lentes. Peter bufo.**

'es mi mejor amigo.' **Dijo Peter con dolor y no queriéndose acercar a la sala común. Dominique bufó.**

'¿para que ocupabas a Sca…' **Entonces notó a cierto gemelo recargado en la pared.** '…mander?' **Concluyo mirándolo. A primera impresión no supo si era Lorcan o Lysander, eso lo supo cuando noto esa mirada seria y enfocada.** '¿Lysander?' **Dijo Dominique y camino hacia la sala común.** '¿Qué haces aquí?' **Dominique le dijo agresiva. Lysander la miro y apretó los puños, molesto.**

'Solo aléjate Weasley.' **Dominique lo empujo.**

'¡Dom!' **Dominique notó a Molly y vio a Sirius, por un momento su rostro se desencajo.** '¿Qué… ¿Cómo se te ocurre decírselo Molly? ¿Qué no piensas?' **Dijo la pelirroja y Molly solo la miro molesta.**

'¡él ya lo sabia! Pero sabes, eso… eso no es lo importante ahora.' **Dijo mostrándole a Sirius.** 'Tiene desparticion.' **Dominique jugo con sus ojos, estaba segura que había escuchado esa palabra antes.**

'¿No puedes ayudarlo?' **sonó indiferente, incluso mas que Lysander. Molly abrió las manos, le parecía obvio. Si lo supiera, Sirius no estaría así.** 'Molly no me mires así… ¿Qué necesita?'

'pues al parecer solo Scamander sabe que…' **Dominique no la dejo terminar, se giro de inmediato con Lysander.**

'Cúralo.' **Lysander solo bufo y le volteo la cara.**

'No ese Scamander…' **Molly dijo en voz baja.**

'Cúralo.' **Dominique insistió.**

'Por supuesto, sobretodo porque tú me lo pides.' **Lysander le dijo frió. Dominique rodó los ojos, sabiendo a que se refería.**

'ya hemos hablado de esto antes Lys…' **Lysander quito su mano molesto. Dominique lo miro con antipatía.**

'¿Dónde esta…?'

'¡a nadie le importa tu patético hermano! Solo ayúdalo!' **Lysander se puso rojo de coraje y la empujo.**

' ¿¡Patético!? ¿Tú le dices patético a Lorcan? ¡mira a tu alrededor Weasley!' **señalo a Sirius.** '¡Porque es ese patético por el que están suplicando, tonta! ¿Qué vas hacer, eh? ¿Cómo piensas ayudarlo?' **Dominique dio un paso atrás, porque Lysander seguía avanzando hacia ella y no con una mirada muy amigable.** '¡No puedes! ¡no puedes porque tu cerebro está vacio!'

'¡No me hables así! ¡mínimo yo no tengo que ocultarme debajo de una mascara!' **Lo empujo de vuelta.**

'¿Alguien mas siente la tensión sexual entre estos dos?' **James dijo y Sirius hizo un sonido débil, muy parecido a una risa. Molly se tranquilizo un poco al escucharlo.**

'Oye…' **Molly reviso la herida y fue una coincidencia quiza pero vio como su piel se separo un poco mas. Saltó al escuchar a Sirius gritar como si tuviera una carga entera de energía.**

'¡Sirius!' **Incluso Dominique y Lysander dejaron de discutir por el grito.** '¡Tengo que ir por ayuda! Traeré ese libro… yo, voy ayudarte.' **Dijo James rápido y camino hacía la puerta.**

'¿Lysander, no puedes ayudarlo?' **Molly dijo sabiendo que cuando James llegara con la solución seguramente Sirius ya hubiera perdido la mitad del brazo.** 'Por favor…' **La pelirroja le dijo al rubio que miro a Sirius.**

'Si.' **Dijo Lysander y James se detuvo a mitad de la salida y lo volteo a ver; Peter había dado incluso un par de pasos para no estorbarle en su camino.**

'Por favor…' **James dijo y a Peter casi le pareció una súplica.**

'pero no lo voy hacer.' **Dominique lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.** 'no lo voy hacer hasta que sepa donde esta Lo…' **El gemelo no pudo terminar elnombre de su hermano porque Peter lo había estampado contra la pared e incluso James se quedo boquiabierto cuando lo hizo.**

 **Lysander miro a Peter; respiraba fuerte, su rostro estaba rojo y los puños con los que los sostenía de la túnica ardían de un color rojo esmeralda, incluso sus pupilas se veían dilatadas y su mirada se veía realmente poderosa. Si Lorcan estuviera aquí, diría que era como una bestia apunto de atacar.**

'¡cierra la boca!' **Peter le dijo con una voz que no parecía la de Peter, al menos eso pensó James que veía todo igual de sorprendido a los demás.**

'¡Suéltame!' **Lysander le dijo a Peter molesto y algo adolorido por el golpe.** 'No puedes obligar…'

'¡escúchame bien idiota! ¡Vas ayudar a mi amigo en este mismo instante, no vas a irte de aquí hasta que Sirius este bien! ¡vas a dedicarte solamente a aliviarlo y si haces algo… si tú lo dejas mal…' **Peter casi gruño.** 'Te prometo que vas a querer haber encontrado a tu hermano antes.' **Lysander hubiera atacado de vuelta, ya hubiera lanzado el primer puño ante esa amenaza, pero era un Ravenclaw. Él era listo y era bueno en historia de la magia… y conocía quien era Peter Pettigrew.** 'así que no te lo vamos a pedir otra vez…' **Peter dijo entre respiraciones fuertes.** 'ayuda a Sirius o me vas a conocer.' **Dominique sonrió al ver a Peter, al ver a Lysander. Era como ver algo tan inmenso a punto de chocar contra algo tan diminuto. Y eso enorme era…**

 _Colagusano._

'James…' **Molly dijo casi apunto de soltar una lagrima del miedo. Pero James solo veía a Peter agradecido de que por fin reaccionara.**

 **Lysander asintió y Peter lo soltó.**

'N-Necesi…necesito la mochila que traía Lorcan.' **Peter miro a Molly y esta se levanto de inmediato por la mochila, Lysander la siguió.**

'Bien hecho Colagusano...' **Dominique marco el apodo y Molly la miro desaprobatoriamente para después llevar a Lysander que iba pensativo. Peter en cambio se sintió incomodo y mas cuando James se acerco. Irónicamente se sentía como un tonto. James lo miro y Peter no sabía cómo descifrar esa mirada así que mejor se decidió a hincarse junto con Sirius para evitar contacto visual.**

'Ehm…' **Peter se puso rojo de vergüenza cuando escucho a James.**

 _¿Por qué no solo puede quedarse callado? Estamos hablando de James, Peter._

'Gracias.' **Dijo James quedo y Peter agradeció que no lo estuviera mirando.** 'eso fue… alucinante.' **Dijo James como si nada y Peter arrugo la frente, confundido. ¿Qué significaba eso?**

 _¿Hizo eso para que reaccionara?_

'Te lo dije Canuto… Peter lo solucionaría.' **Le dijo a Sirius sonriente y se atrevió a darle un codazo. Sirius chillo de dolor y James abrió los ojos arrepintiéndose.** 'Lo siento…'

'es un bruto Canuto.' **Dijo Peter aun en voz bajita. James lo miro y sonrió mas tranquilo. Para terminar asintiendo.**

'bien hecho.' **Dominique se sentó junto a él, Peter se volvió a sonrojar.** 'La verdad es que se lo merecía…' **Dijo mirando las escaleras por donde se había ido Lysander.**

'ehm…' **Peter solo agacho la mirada. Pero James notó la mano de la pelirroja cerca de la de Peter, noto como los dedos de ella se metían entre los de él, volteó a ver a Peter divertido; él chico estaba rojo, rojo, rojo de la vergüenza.**

'me encantaría que vieras esto…' **Le dijo a Sirius que seguía respirando con dificultad.**

 **Después del siguiente grito de Sirius, no tardo mucho para que Lysander bajara; llevaba unos guantes puestos y un frasquito humeante en las manos y Molly lo seguía por detrás, notó que Dominique estaba cerca de Peter y abrió los ojos como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse al vacio. Peter no hizo contacto visual con Lysander, sentía que le daría mucha pena mirarlo como si nada, porque en su cabeza él estaba convencido que ese que lo había amenazado y él, no eran la misma persona. Así que solo se levanto y le dio espacio (para decepción de Dominique).**

'¿Te ayudo en algo?' **James dijo ansioso. Solo quería que Sirius se encontrara bien. Lysander asintió y James se acerco.**

'Te agradecería…' **Le murmuro.** 'que no se vuelvan acercar a mi o a Lorcan.' **Le dijo sin mirarlo y James notó que el labio le temblaba.**

'oye, realmente no somos malos solo… somos todos hermanos.' **Dijo James tratando de que cambiara de opinión.** 'Necesitamos quitarle esto a Sirius.' **Dijo mirando como su amigo se retorcía mientras Lysander le ponía la poción.** 'Tú seguro harías lo mismo por Lorcan, si lo escucharas gritar tú…' **Lysander se detuvo y miro a James, su piel se hizo casi tan pálida como la de Lorcan.** '…seguro harías cualquier cosa por él. ¿cierto?' **EL chico parpadeo asustado y asintió torpemente.**

'Por supuesto.' **Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de convencer a James de eso.** 'Claro, que lo haría. Él es mi hermano.' **Dijo Lysander con una voz flaqueada.**

'Pues Sirius también.' **James toco el dorso de la mano de su amigo que apretó su mano por el ardor de la poción. Lysander los miro, no los conocía pero… podía sentir esa conexión que se tiene cuando tienes un hermano, un hermano al que amas. Ese que te entiende y con el que no puedes molestarte por mas errores que haga. Él recordó a Lorcan. Quería terminar aquí e ir por él, quería abrazarlo como anoche y platicar y conocerse mas de lo que ya se conocían. Quería que lo mirara con esos ojos de admiración y él quería escucharlo hablar sobre cosas en las que creía, sobre mitología y animales exóticos. Quería salvarlo, defenderlo… quería a su hermano.**

'¿no crees que sería mejor si lo durmiéramos?' **Dijo James mirando como Sirius no aguantaba la poción. Lysander negó.**

'no, que este despierto solo acelera la cicatrización, si lo dormimos entonces puede que quede como el de arriba.' **Peter miro hacía la habitacion donde estaba Remus.** 'Y así menos se van a ir.' **Dijo con cierto fastidio.** 'Solo necesitamos que se relaje un poco…' **Dijo Lysander deteniéndose, para voltearse con Molly, que seguía mirando todo con horror.**

'Buena idea…' **James dijo asintiendo.** '¡niña!' **Molly se señalo cuando miro a James.**

'Oh no…' **Molly sabía que era seguro la que estaba mas tensa con todo esto.**

'tú sí.' **James le dijo animándose acercase.** 'solo háblale al oído.' **Molly titubeo y negó, un manotazo de Sirius que golpeo a Lysander hizo que terminara con la paciencia del gemelo.**

'Weasley.' **Se volteo con Molly.** 'no hay nadie en este cuarto más amable y lento que tú…'

 _¿me dijo amable?_ **Lento también Molly…**

'Así que solo toma su mano y piensa que es uno de esos libros que lees. Cuéntale algo como a los chicos de primero…'

 _¿Cómo sabe que hago eso? ¿Cómo sabe que tipo de libros leo? Lysander ha estado… ¿mirándome?_

'usa esa voz y solo…' **El chico se sintió ridículo.** 'Solo evita que me vuelva a golpear.' **Dijo de nuevo frio. Molly miro la mano de Sirius que seguía apretando a la de James, su rostro y a Lysander tratando de ponerle la poción en la herida.** 'esta cosa esta caliente Weasley, enserio sería de gran ayuda que solo lo relajaras' **Dijo Lysander harto.**

 **Molly trago saliva y se apiado de Lysander.**

 _Él no se merece esto…_

 **Se acerco a Sirius y le hablo en el oído, con una voz suave.**

'Sirius…' **Dijo algo asustada.** 'tienes que tranquilizarte… Lysander, él está haciendo lo imposible por curarte.' **Pero no estaba funcionando como pensaron que funcionaria.**

'¡Oh! Él siempre le esta rogando a Remus que le acaricie el cabello.' **Peter sugirió y Molly abrió los ojos roja de la cara.**

'¡yo no voy acariciarle…!' **Dijo la chica aun en el oído de Sirius que hizo que se remolineara y golpeara de nuevo a Lysander.**

'¡Weasley solo acaríciale el maldito cabello!' **Lysander dijo harto.**

'Agradece que está tirado en el sillón.' **Dijo James sabiendo cuanto amaba Sirius su cabello.**

'a un lado Molly…' **Dominique dijo harta y camino hacía alla.**

'No Weasley, se supone que lo estamos tratando de relajar.' **Lysander la detuvo.** 'Cuando queramos que entre en crisis, te llamamos.' **Dominique lo miro con antipatía.** 'Quédate junto a él, creo que por fin encontraste a los de tu tipo.' **Dominique miro a Peter que solo agacho la mirada avergonzado.**

'¡De acuerdo, entonces le acaricio el cabello!' **Molly dijo tratando de entrar en temas incómodos.** 'solo… imagina que es un perro… prácticamente lo es…'

'¿necesitas enserio todo eso para meter tu mano entre su cabello?' **Lysander dijo enfadado.**

'Concéntrate en lo que haces Scamander y cierra la boca, antes de que te la volvamos a callar.' **Peter miro a Dominique con fastidio. Lo que mas quería era olvidar ese terrible impulso.**

'okay…' **Molly se volvió acerca a Sirius y metió su mano entre su cabello, en la parte de la nuca. Lysander se preparo para ponerle de nuevo la poción en la herida.** 'Sirius…' **Llamo la chica.** 'ehm…' **De pronto se quedo sin idea de que contarle.** 'lo estás haciendo bien… se que duele pero…' **Cerró los ojos que todos la miraran la ponía muy nerviosa así que se decidió a masajear en la nuca para de paso relajarse ella tambien.** 'solo aguanta un poco mas, puedes hacerlo…' **Dijo Molly murmurando mas bajito y con una voz mas dulce.** 'Tú… eres un guerrero, yo lo sé. Eres un sobreviviente así que… solo escucha mi voz y trata de relajarte… ¿si?' **Sirius asintió débilmente.** 'hay una playa a la que me gusta mucho ir…' **Entonces por fin la chica recordó una de esos cuentos que les contaba a los pequeños de primero.** 'el agua es tan clara y la arena se siente tan suave bajo mis pies…' **Seguía masajeando y Sirius no pudo evitar imaginarse aquel lugar.** 'Todo es tan perfecto, porque el sol no es tan fuerte como para quemarme, hay viento y hace volar mi cabello, hace elevar el olor a sales y a marea… y el agua es tan fresca que me siento tan ligera en ella.' **Lysander se puso entonces a poner la poción, todo era mas sencillo ahora.** 'quiero caminar por ahí y llegar al otro lado solo caminando, se que ahí están ellos…' **Sirius imagino a sus amigos.** 'Tengo que llegar ahí y ese viaje va a ser increíble… cada paso me acerca mas ahí… a ellos.' **James miro a Molly, la chica enserio tenía embobada a Sirius. El chico le ponía completa atención.** 'un paso… dos pasos… tres pasos…' **Sirius se quejo y es que Lysander había aplicado el liquido en una nueva zona.** 'Solo es una piedra…' **Molly dijo deprisa.** 'Ya lo viste… estas bien.' **Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.** 'vayamos despacio… mas despacio…' **Lysander se disculpo y siguió, de pronto James sintió que Sirius estaba soltando su mano y el chico de lentes entendió, tomo la mano libre de Molly que se detuvo en su historia y el chico Potter la puso encima de la de su mejor amigo. Molly se puso roja y se trabo cuando Sirius la tomo.**

'¿Qué haces? No queremos que se vuelva alterar ¿cierto niño?' **James le dijo a Lysander, pero este lo ignoro.** 'Solo sigue hablando, creo que esta funcionando.' **Dijo sonriendo travieso hacia sus manos. Molly desvio la mirada, de hecho la cerro y trato de concentrarse en lo que le decía a Sirius. Nada, el miedo se la estaba tragando. De un momento a otro Sirius apretó su mano y chillo con dolor. Molly sacudió su cabeza y ase concentro.**

'Mira la arena…' **Dijo acariciándole el cabello.** 'Estamos sobre miles de caracoles…' **Dijo entre risas.** 'Tantos colores nos van a dejar ciegos pero es inevitable no verlos; porque son bellos, tan brillantes, tan raros, diferentes...' **Sirius proyecto esas palabras en su grupo de amigos.** 'sería un pecado no mirarlos.' **Dijo Molly dulcemente, el apretón se suavizo.** 'Así que vayamos lento, tal vez duela un poco pero… este tramo es tan corto que vale la pena sentir el dolor por esos hermosos caracoles…'

'Tal vez no sea un tramo corto.' **Dijo Lysander llegando a la parte mas afectada; el hombro.** 'De hecho estaría bien que le dijeras que lo va atacar un monstruo o algo así.' **Dijo el también preparándose para un largo y fuerte grito.**

'Peter ¿Por qué no vigilas que nadie entre?' **James le dijo a Peter que solo asintió, agradecía volver a las viejas actividades de antes.**

'si, yo puedo correrlos, todo mundo aquí sabe quién soy.' **Dijo Dominique algo engreída y tomo a Peter del brazo para llevárselo.**

'Weasley, empieza con tu habladuría.' **Lysander dijo preparando la nueva dosis. Molly asintió y masaje un poco más la nuca de Sirius.**

'15 pasos… 16 pasos… ¿escuchas eso? Son solo nuestro pensamientos… eres solo tú, pero sabes que está ahí. 20 pasos… 21 pasos… 22… pasos…'

 **Lysander aplico de golpe la dosis y Sirius grito.**

'¡Wealsey!'

'23 pasos, Sirius estas aquí, tienes que llegar allá ¿lo recuerdas? 24 pasos…'

've…' **Sirius dijo aguantando el dolor.**

'25 pasos…' **Molly acaricio su cabello y se le acerco para acariciarle el rostro, todos estos gritos provocaban cierta nostalgia en ella.** '26 p-pasos…' **Lysander volvió aplicar y otro grito de dolor desgarrador salió de la boca de Sirius.**

'¿todo bien allá atrás?' **Dominique pregunto con algo de fastidio.**

'yo…' **Molly comenzó a temblar, esto la estaba rebasando.** 'ya no esta funcionando…' **la chica le dijo a James.**

'Tonterías, solo sigue hablándole de la playa…' **James trataba de ayudarle a Lysander a detener a Sirius, a que ninguna tela tocara la herida. Otro grito.**

'Sirius…' **Molly cerró los ojos.** '27 P-p-pa-pasos…' **Dijo con la voz temblorosa. Otro grito y un apretón fuerte en su mano, parecía que le estaban prendiendo fuego.** 'vei-i-in-t-ti…' **Entonces la chica sollozo.** 'Tienes que aguantar…' **Dijo la chica con la voz temblorosa.** 'por favor… 28 pasos…' **La chica trago saliva y dijo mientras acariciaba su nuca.** '29 pasos…' **Dijo tratando de aguantar el apretón de manos.** '30 pasos… escucha, mentí… si, no sé si esto va a durar poco pero escucha… est-esta no es la forma apropiada de… no soy precisamente el tipo de persona que le guste la adrenalina, ni siquiera se porque estoy en Gryffindor… lo único que se es que…' **Sirius se movió del dolor.** 'si esperaba volver a verte.' **Dijo y Sirius dio una bocanada de aire.** 'lo siento… pero… eres la persona mas… mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida.' **De pronto le entro una pena inmensa, las mejillas se le pusieron rojas y era ella quien apretaba ahora la mano del chico tratando de desviar esa vergüenza por algún lado. Su cabeza la apoyo en el sillón para no tocar el hombro herido del chico Black. No dijo nada mas, porque ya no tenía nada que decir y honestamente sentía que su boca seguiría diciendo tonterías de las que se arrepentiría cuando todo esto se acabara.**

't-t…' **Sirius apretó la quijada cuando Lysander estaba en la última zona.** 'tr-trein…' **Molly levanto la mirada al escucharlo.** 'Trein...ta y…'

'un pasos.' **Molly termino, trago saliva y tomo su mano firme.** '32 pasos… 33 pasos…' **Sirius soltó un respiro profundo que hizo sentir un poco mejor a la pelirroja.**

'¿Falta mucho?' **James dijo algo desesperado. Lysander solo negó.**

'Se que este comentario va a sonar muy fuera de lugar pero…' **Lysander miro con deleite la piel de Sirius.** 'su piel esta hecha de una fibra muy elástica.' **Dijo estirando un poco la piel de Sirius. James lo miro amenazante.** 'si no fuera tan escandaloso, sería genial investig…'

'empiezas a sonar como tu extraño hermano.' **Dominique se escucho desde la puerta y Lysander solo mando una mirada de odio.**

'¡hey! Sirius sigue sangrando.' **James lo llamo.**

 **Pasaron unos diez minutos y por fin Lysander pudo aplicarle esa poción desinflamante y cicatrizadora. Estaba ahora terminando de ponerle la venda. Esa que mantendría a su cuerpo unido.**

'bien.' **Dijo Lysander cortando.** 'termine.' **Dijo mirando a Sirius que por fin dormía agotado, todavía pálido.** 'Cuando despierte seguramente sentirá esa parte adormilada, solo intenta que no se mueva demasiado.' **Le dijo a James.**

'¿Cuándo va a sanar?' **Dijo James.** 'Completamente.' **Ya no quería pasar algo por el estilo, fue demasiada presión. Lysander miro a Sirius.**

'tendría que volver hacer esto.' **Mostro la botellita.** 'Aunque la despartición, increíblemente vuelve aparecer. Comúnmente solo pasa un par de veces, pero la de él es algo, diferente.' **Dijo mirando a Sirius.**

'Tal vez Lorcan sepa…'

'Potter.' **Lysander lo detuvo.** 'Yo voy ayudarte.' **Le dijo serio y miro de reojo a Peter.** 'No quiero que Lorcan se involucre demasiado.'

'ya te explicamos que…'

¿explicamos?' **Lysander bufo tomando** 'investigare algo acerca de eso.' **Dijo señalando a Sirius.** 'ahora, solo espero que nadie me arrolle por ir a buscar a mi hermano' **no miro a Peter pero incluso el rubio sabía que hablaba de él.** '…que fue atacado por alguien con un coeficiente intelectual tan bajo que los trolls son unos genios comparados con.' **Dijo pasando junto a Dominique.**

'Sigue hablando Ravenclaw…' **Dominique dijo con desprecio. Lysander no se detuvo, pero la pelirroja lo detuvo de la túnica, jalándolo.** '¿Cómo dijiste Scamander?'

'y aparte sorda.' **Lysander dijo mirándola como tonta.**

'Tienes que ayudar a subir a Sirius.' **Dijo señalando al chico.** '¿Cierto Colagusano?' **Dijo sin voltear a ver a Peter pero amenazando a Lysander con la mirada que solo bufo.** 'Así me gustan callados y obedientes…'

'cierra la boca.' **refunfuño y se regreso ayudar a James que estaba tan seguro que él solito podía subir a Sirius con Remus.**

 **OOoOO**

'bueno, entonces los veo en la cena.' **Dijo Ted mirando a Lorcan y a Victoire.** 'Eso fue divertido…' **Dijo señalando el lago pero una mirada de Lorcan lo hizo retractarse.** '¡No es cierto!' **Dijo levantando las manos y cambiando su color de cabello a un verde. Victoire rió.**

'discúlpalo Lorcan, dice que es divertido porque es lo mas sensible que ha hecho.' **Dijo mirando de reojo a Ted con una actitud mandona, Ted sonrió cambiando su cabello a su azul eléctrico.** 'contrabajos puede controlar eso…' **Señalo su melena y Ted fingió que había lanzado una flecha a su corazón. Victoire y Lorcan rieron.** 'fue genial.' **Admitió la chica y Lorcan sonrió de lado.** 'ustedes son…' **Los miro a ambos y Ted rodo los ojos.**

'Ya nos vamos ¿cierto Victoire?' **La tomo de los hombros y Victoire solo sonrió traviesa.** 'Te veré luego Lorcan.' **Dijo el chico sin soltar a la Ravenclaw.**

'Eres un miedoso.' **Dijo Victoire burlona.** 'además Ted…' **Rio sin aguantarse y Ted solo la miro sonriente.** 'solo estaba jugando…'

'¡Yey! ¡Lo adivinaron chicos!' **Victoire miro a su hermanito saltar aplaudiendo.**

'Louis… ¿de que…? ¡Ahh!' **En eso dos cuerpecitos saltaron asustándolos. Uno llevaba el cabello tan rojo como el fuego y el otro poseía unos ojos almendra adornados con unos lentes, ambos llevaban salvajes pecas en las mejillas y peligrosas sonrisas en la rostro.**

'¡Dijeron Jugar, James!' **Fred dijo dándole un codazo a James que asintió.**

'por fin se van a dignar a darnos un poco de su tiempo.' **Ted miro a Victoire echándole la culpa cuando James Sirius habló.**

'no se preocupen no son a los únicos que han estado acechando todo el día…' **Alice dijo detrás de ellos, James sonrió bobo.** 'Aléjate de mí, Potter.' 'bueno supongo que todo este recorrido mínimo nos llevo a algo bueno… Hola Teddy.' **Dijo la chica con una mirada soñadora. Ted saludo y Victoire "accidentalmente" le piso el pie. Ted de inmediato cambio su color de cabello a un turquesa brillante.**

'¡Lo siento!' **Victoire dijo con una voz falsa de empatía.** 'Creí que era una piedra…' **Ted la miro arrugando la frente, no le creía nada.**

'¿Papá no fue malo contigo verdad?' **Dijo la chica parpadeando mas de lo normal. Victoire solo sintió un hueco en el estomago y esperaba que Lorcan hiciera algo, ya que ella no podía hacerlo, pero ni siquiera estaba segura si el chico seguía ahí.** 'yo puedo decirle que…'

'eso…' **Ted se golpeo la frente.** 'Si bueno, honestamente pudo haber sido peor.' **Dijo con una sonrisa de lado. La chica Longbottom sonrió alegremente y se dirigió a él con la intención de abrazarlo.**

 **Victoire miraba cada paso que daba con lentitud, como iba abriendo los brazos mientras esa sonrisa se hacía cada vez mas grande y ella sabía porque…**

 _Porque iba a tener a Ted cerca._

'¡Congelada!' **Dijo la chica Ravenclaw estampándole su mano en el hombro y haciendo que Alice se tambaleara. Ted arrugo la frente y miro a Victoire que seguía con su mano en el hombro de Alice, que ahora la miraba extrañada.** 'Ehmm…' **La rubia balbuceo al ver que todos la miraban extrañados.** 'Es que…' **Cerró los ojos para pensar mientras vaciaba con la cabeza.** 'Es que…' **Por fin los abrió y señalo a los pequeños.** 'Creí que íbamos a jugar.' **Sonrió como si nada y un grito de celebración se escucho gracias a James, Fred, Louis… y Roxanne.**

'¡les dije que Victoire nos apoyaría!' **La morena Weasley camino a tropezones y sin delicadeza hacía ellos. Victoire miro a Ted y este solo negó divertido.**

'¡Pero esperen! Eso es injusto, Alice no sabía que estábamos jugando.' **James alego cerca de Alice, incluso se atrevió a tocarla en el brazo, la chica lo miro desconfiado.** 'creo que deberíamos repetirlo…' **Y ahora su mano se encontraba en su espalda baja. Alice lo golpeo en la cabeza y James de inmediato se sobo.**

'Eres un asco Potter.' **Dijo la chica mirándolo antipática.**

'solo trataba de defenderte preciosa…' **Ted sentía que iba a vomitar cada vez que escuchaba a James Sirius hablar así.**

'¡ya te dije que no me digas así!' **Alice le grito al pequeño apretando los puños pero James solo le guiño. Alice entro en frustración y cruzo los brazos dándole la espalda.** 'yo no pienso jugar si James juega…' **Victoire sonrió divertida esto se estaba saliendo un poco de las manos.**

'Pues mejor hagamos equipos.' **Dijo Roxanne inteligente mientras caminaba entre todos.** 'Así no tendrás que verlo…'

'y podre golpearlo en la cara.' **Dijo Alice mirando de reojo a James Sirius que ya corría emocionado con Fred.**

'¡Pido con Ted!' **Dijo James Sirius avalándose a Ted.**

'no…' **Ted dijo antes de que esto le cayera encima.** 'Chicos, deberíamos de estar en clases…' **Un grito ahogado se escucho en general, para que después James Sirius se separo de él y lo miro pálido.** '¿Qué?' **Dijo Ted revisándose la cara pero James no dejaba de verlo así.**

'él no es mi hermano…' **Dijo James con pavor. Ted arrugo la frente sin entender, todos tenía una mirada de confusión.**

'Toda la culpa es de mi papá.' **Alice dijo con lastima y Fred asintió en acuerdo. Ted entonces lo entendió toco su garganta y negó cambiando su cabellera de gris a naranja.**

'No… yo…' **Miro a Victoire y esta asintió sin necesidad de escuchar su argumento.**

'Estas siendo responsable.' **Dijo la rubia asintiendo. Ted sintió un escalofrió por toda la espalda y su cabello se hizo lila. Trago saliva y sacudió su cabellera que se torno de un azul cielo.**

'¡No! ¡No! ¡No!' **Dijo energético.** 'Esto… eso no va a cambiar lo que soy.' **Dijo seguro y refiriendo a la situación de los merodeadores.** 'yo…' **Miro a James Sirius y después miro el castillo para cerrar los ojos y respirar.** '¡Al diablo las clases! ¡James y yo vamos acabarlos!' **James Sirius sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. Victoire rió.**

'¡Roxanne! ¡yo quiero con Roxanne!' **Fred se lanzo a la morena que sonrió acachándolo.**

'Ven aquí Louis.' **Dijo Victoire despeinando a su hermanito, tan rubio como ella. De un momento a otro Alice se quedo sin pareja… Ted retuvo a James de que dijera algo.**

'Freddie… porque no juegas con Alice, yo puedo…'

'¡No!' **Fred dijo con una sonrisa, Roxanne se sorprendió de su reacción.** '¿Vamos a jugar congelados, cierto?' **Dijo Fred mirando hacía el lago.** '¡Ahí esta Lo-Lorcan!' **Dijo señalando hacía atrás de su hermana. Todos voltearon a ver y Alice hizo una cara de horror.**

'Saben si quieren yo… no juego.' **Dijo Alice prefiriendo eso a convivir un incomodo rato con Lorcan. No se llevaban mal pero había ratos en los que él era…**

 _Enserio raro._

'No, yo quiero con Lo-Lorcan.' **Dijo Fred corriendo con el chico, que se encogió algo intimidado por las miradas de todos. Negó al ver al niño corriendo a él. James Sirius asintió con una mirada decidida.** '¿quieres jugar conmigo Lo-Lorcan?' **Fred le dijo inocente. Lorcan agacho la mirada y negó.**

'Ted, dile que juegue con nosotros.' **James Sirius le sugirió a Ted.**

'Vamos Lorcan solo será un rato.' **Ted le sonrió, pero Lorcan volvió a negar asustado.** 'lo siento James, no quiere.' **El pequeño negó caprichudo.**

'es mejor no obligarlo James, él es…' **Victoire miro a Lorcan.** 'Acaba de sufrir una perdida y tal vez solo… como sea niño, es un no.' **Dijo la rubia acortando el discurso.**

'es que él cree que es malo. Pero no es malo.' **James Sirius miro a Lorcan.** 'Además somos siete, necesitamos uno mas.' **Dijo el chico señalándolos a todos.**

'vamos Lo-Lorcan, los haremos trizas con esto.' **El pelirrojo se tomo la libertad de tomar su mano helada y sonreír al tacto. Lorcan lo miro sorprendido.**

'sería genial Lorcan, no tienes que hacer nada en realidad. Ellos…' **Señalo a los pequeños.** 'no juegan en equipo.' **Dijo despeinándose.** 'puro tramite.' **Dijo Ted dejando caer los hombros.** 'si quieres jugar puedes hacerlo, es una gran forma de vengarte por lo de la perla…' **Señalo a Victoire, la rubia lo golpeo al instante en el brazo, para que ambos chicos terminaran riendo.** 'Cómo quieras Lorcan, no te sientas obligado…' **Dijo Ted finalmente.**

'Vamos Lo-Lorcan…' **Fred junto sus manos e hizo carita de perrito.**

'Vas a perder conmigo…' **Lorcan le dijo con voz bajita y Fred miro a James Sirius, era parte de ser niño no querer perder, así que no era lago que culparle a Fred quien de inmediato pensó en algo.**

'no tienes que perder… ¿Por qué no juegas con Roxanne?' **El pelirrojo señalo a su hermana, esa chica que estaba escupiendo porque accidentalmente un mosquito le entro a la boca. Lorcan sintió de nuevo un hormigueo al verla, los brazos se le entumieron.** '¡Rox! ¿Juegas con Lo-Lorcan?' **Dijo Fred señalando al chico, Roxanne ni siquiera miro a Lorcan solo asintió tratando de quitarse esa terrible sensación de la boca.** '¡entonces ya esta! ¡juegas con Rox!' **Lorcan quería decirle que no. Que lo olvidaran, que lo dejaran ir. No se sentía bien, con cada paso que daba Roxanne a él sus pulmones no daban para mas. Todas esas imágenes de ella cubierta de lodo, escupiendo, mojada, con él en la regadera. Le estaban quitando el aliento ¿Cómo se supondría que iba a correr?**

'De acuerdo Lorcan, esto es lo que haremos.' **Dijo la morena con la misma seriedad que un partido de Quidditch.** 'yo…' **La chica se señalo con orgullo.** 'Seré quien congele. Así que tú Lorcan tendrás el trabajo más difícil de todos…' **Le dijo con una voz dramática y con los ojos abiertos dramáticamente. Lorcan trago saliva y comenzó a dudar de sus habilidades.** 'es broma…' **Dijo la chica cambiando radicalmente a un gesto relajado e incluso gracioso. Lorcan se sintió algo confundido y cohibido también…** 'solo quédate cerca de mi…' **El chico miro el suelo en conflicto, no estaba seguro si quiera si podría hacer eso, de un momento a otro (cuando Roxanne sonrió) el chico sintió sus piernas temblar ligeramente.** '…cuando te diga "quieto", vas a correr…' **Y Roxanne era tan visual y grafica que le explicaba casi actuando la escena, Lorcan la miraba maravillado de tantos gestos hechos en tan poco tiempo.** '…mientras yo levantare mi man..' **Tocó su mano para mostrarle cómo hacerlo pero la soltó de inmediato mirándolo extrañada. Lorcan agacho la mirada avergonzado sintiéndose algo tan monstruoso; su estomago estaba acabándolo. Pero de nuevo una risa profunda de Roxanne lo sacudió.** '¡Wow! Tú sí que te tomas todo esto enserio ¿verdad?' **Le dijo mirándolo sonriente. Lorcan se quedo medio boquiabierto sin saber que contestar.** 'si querías congelar tú me hubieras dicho desde el principio.' **Dijo la morena sonriente.** '¡eso es genial!' **Lorcan miro sus manos, seguían sin verle lo grandioso a ser frio pero que alguien como Roxanne lo dijera era un buena señal…**

 _¿No?_

'¡Estamos listos acá!' **Grito fuerte y Lorcan salto un poco de la impresión.** 'Ok Lorcan, entonces cambiaremos los papeles; yo tratare de esconderme y TÚ…' **Lo señalo y a Lorcan le tembló ligeramente el labio.** '…bueno, tú vas atacarlos.' **Dijo como si nada, pero a Lorcan se le fue el aire, miro de reojo a los demás; Victoire…**

 _Sus aptitudes de confianza son buenas… la parte frontal de su cerebro está bien desarrollada._

 **Louis y Victoire.**

 _Perceptivos, Alegres… La alegría incrementa un porcentaje de fortuna en cualquier actividad. Es competitiva y el es divertido_

 **Fred y Alice.**

 _Son rápidos, Pelirrojo positivo, Alice muy desafiante._ _Gryffindor._

 **Ted y James Sirius…**

'Eh…' **Lorcan balbuceo mirando al metamorfomago que sonreía cambiando su color de cabello y el pequeño de lentes que miraba a todos perspicaz. Roxanne miro a Lorcan a verlo algo perdido.** 'n-n-no… no cr-creo que y-yo…' **Dijo tragando saliva. Roxanne miro a los demás y entendió lo que el rubio pensaba. Sonrió divertida y los tomo de los hombros.**

'Estas conmigo.' **Dijo la morena tranquila y Lorcan tardo un par de segundos pero entonces entendió lo que le trato de decir.** 'Soy la única que puede derrotar a ese par de bestias.' **Dijo señalando a Ted y James Sirius.** 'se empeñan siempre en derrotarme.' **Dijo entre risas y Lorcan no lo dudo en ningún segundo.**

 _Es perceptiva, rápida, alegre, fuerte, competitiva, inteligente, espontanea, desafiante… es bonita…_

 **Lorcan miraba algo embobado a Roxanne que no dejaba de hablar. Sus labios se movían con una ligereza y facilidad que parecía el baile de una sinfonía.**

'entonces así jugaremos ¿de acuerdo?' **Lorcan parpadeo volviendo a la realidad.** '¡Vamos a ganarles!' **Dijo la morena poniéndose a su lado, Lorcan la miro pero no entendía, uso su percepción; miro a su alrededor pero nada se relacionaba con nada. Miro a Roxanne, estaba contenta, estaba sonriendo segura, estaba… a su lado. Y Lorcan podía sentir las vibraciones que mandaba la adrenalina a su piel, a su cuerpo.**

 **Ted aplaudió.**

'¡Ya lo saben! uno congela y el otro es la carnada; nada de jalar el cabello o despojar a alguien de su ropa.' **Señalo a ambos James Sirius y Fred que rieron divertidos.**

'el juego termina cuando solo quede un equipo.' **Victoire continúo.** 'No pueden moverse, si es que alguien los congela. Y solo su compañero puede descongelarlos…'

'¡Juguemos Victoire!' **Ted dijo algo agobiado por más reglas.**

'juguemos Ted.' **Dijo la chica.** '¿listos?' **Dijo guiñándole el ojo, James Sirius iba a reclamar pero Ted le tapo la boca y cedió ante lo dicho por la rubia.** 'Uno…'

'Dos…' **Ted se le unió a la rubia que solo lo miro y sonrió algo coqueta, Ted sonrió y a James le pareció algo raro su cabello se tornara en un azul intenso.** 'y…' **Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos sonrientes.** '¡Tres!'

 **En cuanto el juego empezó un grito de emoción salió de diferente manera de los adolescentes que se perdían por el terreno. Alice y Fred lanzaban ligeras bombas de agua de los productos Weasleys, James y Ted usaban su fuerza bruta siguiendo y arrastrándose por atraparlos a todos y al principio les funciono porque al menos; Louis y Alice quedaron congelados.**

'¿Estás listo?' **Dijo la morena al gemelo que todavía seguía algo perdido.**

 **Victoire seguía a Ted para congelarlo, mientras James Sirius trataba de atrapar a su primo Fred, Alice era perseguida por Louis.**

'Hacia tanto que no hacíamos esto…' **Dijo Roxanne entre risas.** '¿Qué me dices de ti?' **Lorcan sonrió pensando en la última vez que había jugado con Lysander. Hace mucho tiempo... Roxanne lo miro, el chico sonreía de lado pero su mirada estaba perdida.** '¡Oye!' **Lo zarandeo.** '¡Cuidado con Alice!' **Dijo tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo para que la chica de Gryffindor no lo alcanzara.** 'nos descubrieron…' **Dijo entre risas.** 'Corre, corre…' **Lorcan miro a la chica, ese cabello que se mecía de un lado a otro, ese fuerte apretón y esa risa escandalosa.** 'No van atraparnos…' **Dijo entre risas.** 'Corre Lorcan, corre…'

' _Corre, co… ¿Dónde estás?'_

' _Aquí… yo… caí de nuevo.'_

' _Lys ¿estás bien? oh… te raspaste la rodilla.'_

' _Creí que ya podía… pero al parecer aun no puedo correr Lorcan.'_

' _pues entonces yo tampoco. Para que quiero correr si puedo… ¡caer!'_ **El pequeño se tumbo hacía un puño de hojas secas y se echo a reír. Lysander lo miro y sonrió para aventarse también. Le lanzo un puño de hojas a su hermano y agradecía que estuvieran algo tibias por el sol de otoño, así Lorcan no se enfermaría. Porque era su hermano y no conocía a otra persona con la que quisiera pasar cada segundo de su tiempo.**

' _lo siento…'_ **Le dijo una vez que ambos estaban mirando el cielo y tenían hojas secas enredadas entre sus largas cabelleras (una idea de sus padres).**

' _Lys, olvídalo. Hay muchas mas cosas que hacer…'_ **Lorcan le dijo como si fuera lo mas simple, pero Lysander sabía que ya tenía que aprender a correr, ya tenía cinco.**

' _algún día podre correr y jugaremos atraparnos.'_ **Dijo seguro pero Lorcan rio abrazando su estomago. Su gemelo lo miro curioso, temiendo que este se estuviera burlando de él por primera vez en su vida.**

' _Solo imagínate que cuando tu aprendas a mí se me olvide como hacerlo.'_

' _¡eso es imposible Lorcan!'_ **Ambos rieron divertidos.**

'es que…' **Lorcan miro sus torpes piernas.** 'voy a… caer.' **Dijo sabiendo que faltaba poco y apretó un poco la mano de Roxanne, porque es lo que hace uno cuando siente que va a caer; se trata de agarrar de algo, de alguien…**

'¡Corre que ahí viene Ted!' **Grito la morena y Lorcan supuso que no lo había escuchado.**

 _¿Se molestara si caemos?_

'¡Ted largo de aquí! Déjalo!' **Dijo la morena corriendo de la mano con Lorcan.**

 _No, mejor la suelto. Además no quiero que se…_

'Espera…' **El rubio miro su mano, seguía entrelazada a la de la morena. Miro a Roxanne desconcertado.**

 _¿No le quema el frio?_

'¡Lorcan!' **Roxanne levanto su mano y toco el rostro de Ted con ella. Ted se quejo y Lorcan solo abrió los ojos con horror, mientras Roxanne reía triunfante.** '¡Vayamos por ese!' **Corrió juguetona contra James Sirius.** 'no huyas Jimmie…' **Dijo la morena algo retenida por lo lento que era Lorcan.** '¡AH!'

 _Sabía que faltaba poco…_

 **Cayó al suelo y Lorcan también por lógica razón, Lorcan trato de levantarse para disculparse pero Roxanne prácticamente se encimo, puso su dedo índice en sus labios para no hablara, Lorcan trago saliva y parpadeo torpe.**

'No te muevas…' **Le dijo murmuro con una sonrisa de infante.** 'Tal vez huelan el miedo.' **Lorcan levanto la mirada, parpadeo entre maravillado y sorprendido. No, estaba sorprendido.** 'son las peores bestias... bueno…' **Vacilo.** 'Las mas grandiosas bestias.' **Lorcan sintió de nuevo su lengua seca al escuchar a Roxanne hablar así, hablar de ESO.** '¿no lo crees?' **Lorcan la miro embobado y Roxanne solo hizo una cara de horror.** 'No, compañero no quiero perderte.' **Dijo todavía jugando y revisó su ojo.**

'Es…' **Lorcan se tenso un poco al sentir las manos de la chica en su rostro y recordó a las garrapatas Egipcias; diminutos parasitos que empiezan por crear alucinaciones para terminar dejándote con una terrible vista. Roxanne soplo en su ojo y Lorcan sintió el cálido aliento de la chica, al menos por una milésima de segundo… pero eso es algo ¿no?**

'Es que lo de Ted se pega…' **Dijo entre risas devolviéndole su espacio.** '¿listo para volver?' **Lorcan solo abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.** 'Intenta correr más rápido.' **Le ofreció su mano y Lorcan la miro…**

 _No Lorcan… solo es demasiado amable para decir que le lastima tocarte._

'¿Qué esperas?' **Dijo Roxanne insistiendo pero Lorcan solo trago saliva y agacho la mirada. De pronto la chica grito y se lanzo de nuevo al suelo, Lorcan levanto la mirada y vio que James estaba a punto de tocarla.** '¡Lorcan!' **Dijo la chica con una sonrisa tratando que el chico congelara a James Sirius rápido. Lorcan no necesito otra señal y levanto su mano para chocarla en la mejilla de James Sirius que saltó de lo fría que estaba pero al ver que era Lorcan sonrió.** '¡Bien hecho!' **Roxanne dijo en el césped mirando a James Sirius que solo rodo los ojos con fastidio aunque internamente se alegraba de que Lorcan estuviera jugando.** 'ahora…' **La chica se quito toscamente el cabello del rostro y miro a Lorcan de frente.** 'Terminemos con ellos.' **Dijo segura, tomando esta vez sin permiso su mano y jalándolo con ella.**

'Voy a tirarte de nuevo…' **Lorcan dijo y Roxanne solo rió.** 'caímos por mi culpa, yo… no se… olvide como cor…'

'solo deja que vuelen.' **Roxanne dijo y levanto su mano para tocar a Alice.** '¡Congelada!' **Grito y Lorcan miro a Alice llamar a Fred.** 'dejemos que Freddie juegue un rato mas…' **Dijo mirando a su hermanito con cariño.**

'¡Teddy!' **Victoire grito, el metamorfomago volteo a verlo. Victoire le hizo señales de tregua y le sugirió terminar con Roxanne. Ted sonrió y asintió divertido.** 'solo es hasta que terminemos tu y yo ¿no lo olvides?' **Dijo la chica con una mirada tan desafiante que Ted sintió que se derretía.** 'yo voy a ganar.' **Dijo creída y Teddy no tuvo otro remedio mas que reír.**

'no esta vez rubia.' **Dijo Teddy sin estar completamente seguro de eso.**

 **Ambos chicos corrieron mientras Roxanne se empeñaba a atrapar a su hermano, con Lorcan resbalando cada momento, el pelirrojo reía alto y la morena reía con él. Victoire fingieron que se perseguían y bueno era divertido también eso…**

 _Pero qué hermoso cabello…_

 _Azul, así debería de tenerlo siempre…_

 _Victoire podría hacer esto toda la tarde…_

 _Teddy, si tan solo me lo dijeras. Si terminaras con todas esas bizarras situaciones…_

 **De un momento a otro la rubia le guiño un ojo y si no hubiera mirado a Roxanne después, Teddy se la hubiera llevado de ahí. Ambos corrieron prevenidos hasta la morena que seguía divertida con su hermano.**

'¡Ted!' **James Sirius le rogaba que lo descongelara, pero al ver que estaba con Victoire era un caso perdido.** 'Al menos tengo la suerte de quedar frente a un hermoso paisaje…' **Dijo sonriendo bobo a Alice que solo rodo los ojos.**

'Una palabra mas puberto y te prometo que terminas en el lago…' **Dijo la chica entre dientes. James rio cautivado de la contestación de la chica de cabello purpura.**

 **Victoire asintió traviesa, no necesitaban palabras; tantos años de juegos juntos les habían enseñado a confiar en sí mismos, en crear palabras claves, lenguaje corporal para adivinar que era lo que seguía, por eso era algo irónica su situación. Se conocían, tan bien que era ilógico que no entendieran lo que estaba pasando con ellos en su vida.**

 **Una mordida de la chica; andamos callados. Un cambio ligero de color en el cabello; saltamos para asustarlos. Mirada fija; solo tenemos una oportunidad. Sonrisa; qué bueno que es ahora que bueno que es contigo.**

 **Roxanne por fin atrapo a Fred, el pelirrojo se tiro al suelo sonriente.**

'¡De acuerdo Rox! ¡ganaron! ¡Bien hecho Lo-Lorcan!' **Roxanne alzo una ceja intrigada.**

'¿Lo-Lorcan?' **Dijo rascándose la cabeza con la helada mano del chico que solo abrió ligeramente los labios cuando sus dedos sintieron el cabello; ese cabello que había visto enlodado el otro día ahora estaba en sus dedos en sus uñas.** 'Yo creí que… ¡ahh!' **Grito al ver a Ted y Victoire detrás de ellos.** '¡Corre Lo-Lorcan!' **Dijo jalando a Lorcan que por poco era atrapado por esos dos.**

'¿¡creí que el "solo una oportunidad" había quedado claro!?' **Victoire dio entre risas mirando a Ted. Guiño: "porque no intentarlo de nuevo". La rubia sonrió incluso mas animada: "tienes todo mi apoyo".**

'Yo voy por el otro lado…'

 **Así pues corrieron detrás de ambos Ravenclaw; uno que miraba el suelo con horror y la otra que soltaba carcajadas ruidosas, demasiado contagiosas como para Alice que comenzó a reír y James Sirius se sonrojo un poco al verla hincarse de la risa (Fred termino por empujarlo al suelo para reír después junto con Louis).**

'Espera…' **Lorcan dijo sabiendo que iban mucho mas rápido y que estaba a poco de caer.** 'Po-por favor…' **Dijo mirando su mano y decidido a no tirar a Roxanne quiso liberarla, pero al primer intento la morena apretó mas su mano y Lorcan confundido y rebasado por la velocidad, sufrió un daño colateral y sus piernas temblaron (otra vez) pero esta vez mas por ese apretón.**

'¡Victoire!' **Grito Roxanne sorprendida al ver a la rubia corriendo hacia ella. Pero fue todo, Lorcan no pudo aguantar mas, sus piernas temblaron y estaba torpes así que cayó haciendo que Roxanne cayera.**

'¡No detente!' **Grito la rubia al ver a Ted. Ojos bien abiertos; "¡Algo no salió bien!".**

 **Roxanne solo miro como ambos chocaron y golpearon sus rostros. Ted incluso cambio su cabello a un amarillo mostaza para después hacerlo purpura y verde… estaba mareado. Victoire solo se quejo sobando su nariz.**

'¿estas bien?' **Dijo la rubia con una voz nasal. Ted asintió tocando su mejilla.**

'¿Tú?' **Ted dijo sobando su mejilla.**

'¿recuerdas cuando se nos ocurrió subir a ese árbol de la esquina de tu casa?' **Ted asintió.**

'la vez que se te rompió el vestido…'

'Bueno… digamos que esto es igual de vergonzoso.'

'lo siento…' **Dijo Ted despeinándola. Victoire quito su mano y le sonrió.**

'Te dije que era solo una oportunidad.' **Victoire le dijo tallando una última vez su nariz.**

'Esperen…' **Roxanne dijo mirándolos.** 'Ustedes dos, estaba congelando…' **Victoire y Ted se miraron y suspiraron asintiendo.** 'Entonces…' **Miro a los demás, que estaban "congelados" también.**

'Supéralo Rox…' **Ted dijo algo en desacuerdo, pero Roxanne solo rio triunfante. Victoire levanto ambas cejas mirando al chico que se cruzo de brazos caprichudo al ver a Roxanne levantarse rápido y levantnado a Lorcan con ánimos.**

'Lo siento…' **Lorcan dijo pensando que estaría molesta por caer de nuevo, sobre todo cuando le había dicho que acelerara.**

'¿lo siento? ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Ganamos!' **Dijo sonriente, levantando ambos brazos en señal de triunfo.** '¡Ganamos!' **Lo repitió y tanto James Sirius y Ted resoplaron inconformes.** '¡Dame esos cinco compañero!' **Dijo levantando su mano pero el chico solo se quedo boquiabierto, Roxanne tomo su mano y la choco contra la suya. Lorcan seguía confundido.**

 _Yo la tire…_

'Roxanne, es solo…' **Ted se levanto sacudiendo su túnica pero su mini clon lo siguió.**

'un juego.' **Termino el orgulloso James Sirius. Victoire los empujo a ambos de la cabeza.**

'¿Por qué no se lo dicen a él?' **Victoire señalo a Lorcan que seguía igual de perdido.**

'Apuesto a que nunca gano nada en su vida…' **Dijo Alice mirando al gemelo, Victoire asintió.**

'¡Ganaste Lo-Lorcan!' **Louis dijo jalándolo de la manga. Lorcan asintió comenzando a entender.**

'¡Y tú que no querías jugar!' **Fred continuó y Lorcan solo sonrió sabiendo que tenía razón.** '¿Visto lo que hizo para atraparme?' **Louis asintió divertido.**

'¡Estaba helado!' **Dijo el rubio como si fuera lo más increíble del mundo.**

'bueno, bueno…' **James se metió.** 'Supongo que para derrotarme debes de ser muy bueno…' **Fred y Louis miraron de reojo a su primo James Sirius. ¬¬ ¬¬**

'por supuesto que somos buenos Jimmie.' **Roxanne despeino al chico y James Sirius se quito de inmediato. Todos rieron divertido.** 'Somos los mejores ¿o no Lorcan?' **Lorcan trago saliva, era genial que lo incluyeran en una frase, una frase dicha por Roxanne.** '¡Woho!' **Y Roxanne paso a celebrar como lo hacían cada vez que ganaba en Quidditch; solo era un choque entre ambos pechos, muy… rudo. Mucho para Lorcan, demasiado para un Lorcan soñador.**

 **Ted abrió los ojos algo asustado cuando Lorcan cayó al suelo, Victoire sonrió divertida. Alice se tapo la boca y es que cuando cayó un fuerte sonido se escucho, Roxanne también puso una cara muy chusca, sabiendo que tal vez debió de avisarle al chico antes de hacerlo.**

'Lo-Lorcan yo…' **Lorcan la miro desde arriba y a lo mejor su cara era de dolor, pero no precisamente por el golpe al caer. Si no porque había sentido algo en su pecho mientras caía, una preocupación… pero no era suya.**

'¡Aléjate de él!' **Lysander empujo la mano de Roxanne para alejarla de Lorcan. Roxanne arrugo la frente molesta.**

'¡Oye!' **Fred dijo rápido pero a Lysander no le importó, ni esa cara, ni el resto de la de los Weasley.**

'¿Estás bien?' **se agacho para con su hermano que asintió rápido tratando de evitar que Lysander explotara contra Roxanne.** '¿te duele algo?' **Lorcan negó tratando de levantarse, Lysander lo ayudo notando que su ropa estaba fría y ligeramente mojada, pero era por el pasto claro, era otoño todavía, casi invierno a veces estaba húmedo.** 'Lorcan, estas mojado.' **Lorcan se quejo quedo, sabía que todo estaba arruinado.** '¿Por qué estas mojado?' **Le pregunto esta vez en una voz algo molesta.**

'¿Qué sucede ahora?' **Dominique dijo mientras miraba a Lysander. Alice dejo caer los hombros sin entender.**

'E-Estabamos ju-jugando.' **Lysander arrugo la frente sin comprender, miro a su alrededor; Los pequeños Weasley, Victoire, Alice, Ted.** 'Gane.' **Dijo Lorcan en un hilo de alegría. Lysander lo miro de reojo sin parecer del todo alegre.**

'¿Jugaban?' **Dijo en una voz intimidante.**

'¿Qué no escuchas bien?' **Roxanne le pregunto aun molesta.** 'Jugamos, Jugamos congelados y ganamos, lo tire por accidente y cuando trataba de ayudarlo tú…'

'¿Accidente, dices?' **Lorcan arrugo la frente con dolor cuando Lysander se volteo con Roxanne.** 'Lo que yo vi, no fue un accidente precisamente. A menos de que tu cerebro no pueda diferenciar ambas cosas…'

'¡HEY!' **Dominique, Victoire y Ted dijeron al mismo tiempo.**

'Pues al menos yo si tengo un sentido de educación.' **Roxanne le dijo molesta.** 'Y no soy un cobarde.' **Dijo mirándolo con rencor. Lysander rodo los ojos.** 'En las pruebas de Quidditch, debiste de decirles que yo era mejor. Pero solo te quedaste callado…'

'ahyy por favor.' **Lysander se regreso con Lorcan y lo levanto incluso más rápido que Roxanne.** 'sigues enfrascada en eso… además, esa no era mi responsabilidad.'

'ni tampoco es que te lo lleves.' **Dijo Roxanne quitando sus manos de Lorcan.** 'Estábamos divirtiéndonos.' **Lorcan miro a su hermano boquiabierto, sabía que estaba molesto. Aparte de sus mejillas rojas, él mismo sentía una opresión en su pecho.**

'oh tranquila Rox, él tiene un problema con la felicidad desde nacimiento.' **Dijo Dominique mirando a Lysander.**

'¡Cierra la boca Weasley!' **Lysander dijo sin pensarlo.**

'¿Por qué?' **Roxanne se atrevió a preguntar pero Lysander solo tomo a Lorcan de la muñeca y lo jalo.** 'Oye basta, él no se quiere ir ¿cierto?' **Roxanne miro a Lorcan y este miro con conflicto a su hermano.**

'Lys…' **Rogó pero Lysander cerró los ojos y Lorcan sabía que significaba eso.** 'es que fue genial, yo… jugué con ellos y gane…' **Dijo feliz. Roxanne sonrió recordando la caída de Ted y Victoire.**

'estas mojado y tú sabes que… ¿Dónde está la perla?' **Victoire y Ted abrieron los ojos, ahora entendiendo que esa perla si que era importante.**

'es que… fue un accidente.' **Lorcan dijo mirando el lago y Lysander abrió los ojos.**

'¿Te acercaste al lago?' **Dijo entre molesto y sorprendido. Lorcan miro de reojo a Ted y Lysander volteó con él.** '¿estás loco?' **Dijo mirando a Ted.**

'no, él solo me ayudo a…'

'¿te toco?' **Toda esta conversación estaba siendo muy extraña para los otros oyentes.**

'¡no!' **Lorcan dijo de inmediato y Ted se alivio que se lo explicara porque por un segundo se sintió un pervertido.** 'es que su amiga también me ayudo…' **Lysander sacudió la cabeza confundido.**

'¿Su amiga?' **Dijo y Lorcan solo suspiro sabiendo que Lysander no entendería.** '¡Solo dímelo!' **Lo presiono.**

'se quebró y yo quería regresarla a sus raíces y…'

'¿estamos hablando de una perla?' **Dominique pregunto y Victoire le dio un codazo sabiendo ahora que era algo mucho más que una perla.**

'y el agua estaba fría y ella me ayudo y Ted le ayudo a ella y después…' **Miro a los demás.** 'Llegaron y jugamos y yo gane.' **Dijo algo cansado, pero el rostro de Lysander no parecía del todo satisfecho.**

'jugaste y ahora…' **Dijo Lysander una vez mas y por su lengua arrastrándose no indicaba que estaba del todo contento.** 'Estas mojado, sin tu… sin tu collar.' **Roxanne rodo los ojos, el chico simplemente le parecía lento.**

'no me va a pasar nada.' **Dijo Lorcan casi rogándole porque parara.**

'mojado, sin tu collar y con la fría temperatura del clima, del césped…' **Lysander mostro su punto, pero Lorcan tenía otro argumento y no importaba lo necia que se escuchara la voz de Lysander, no era de su naturaleza que se detuviera.**

'pero es normal por el clim…'

'¡Pero tú no eres normal!' **Lysander exploto mirándolo de frente, ya harto de todo esto. El gemelo mayor escucho un ligero suspiro, después observo a su hermano realmente; Lorcan cerró la boca y agacho la mirada mordiendo su labio entendiendo las palabras de su gemelo y sabiendo porque las decía.** 'Lorc…' **Lysander dijo arrepentido, pero Lorcan solo asintió.** 'Sabes porque lo digo, tú no puedes hacer estas cosas.'

'si, lo sé.' **Dijo Lorcan en voz baja, ahora dándose cuenta que "ganar" no era tan grandioso después de todo.**

'¿me recuerdas porque te enfadaste conmigo?' **Dominique tenía que hablar para hacerlo sentir peor. Lysander la miro de reojo pidiéndole que se callara.**

'vámonos…' **Le murmuro sabiendo que se sentía mal, que se sentía fuera de lugar, pero lo que más le dolía era saber que esta vez era por su culpa. Lorcan asintió, dejando atrás todos sus argumentos, todas sus lógicas.**

'Pero…' **James Sirius miro inconforme y Roxanne estaba dispuesta a exponer su punto pero Ted los detuvo. Les dijo con la mirada que ese era terreno no explorado. La morena arrugo la frente pero tuvo que ser sensata, quien sabe cómo reaccionarían el pequeño trío de Gryffindor. Así que mejor los dejaron irse…**

'bueno al menos tuvo la satisfacción de haber ganado.' **Alice dijo dejando caer los hombros.**

'Y después su hermano lo humillo.' **Dominique recalco.**

'es un gran chico.' **Dijo Victoire mirando a Ted como si le estuviera dando ánimos.**

'Ya basta Victoire…' **Dijo el chico sabiendo de que hablaba.**

'Solo vas a guerrear un poco con el hermano…' **Dijo la chica levantando las manos y mostrando que no había mas remedio.**

'Hablo enserio…'

'¿De que hablan?' **Dominique pregunto molesta, odiaba no saberlo todo.**

'de nada…' **Victoire dijo melodiosa y mirando a Ted; la pelirroja solo suspiro con fastidio.**

'hablo enserio rubia.' **Ted la amenazó con su dedo índice y sonrió divertido. Victoire rio, Dominique los miraba asqueada, había de nuevo esa armonía tan perfecta entre los dos que solo la hacía querer arruinar el momento.**

'Por cierto "Don encanto, soy el mejor hermano del mundo".' **casi lo grito y Lysander solo se detuvo para mirarla con antipatía.** 'Tuvo que ayudar a Wally, porque tú no te apareciste.' **Ted se detuvo, dejo a Victoire y camino a Dominique.**

'¿Wally? ¿Qué le paso a Wally?' **pregunto Ted irritado.**

 _¡Si, les dije que mantuvieran PERFIL BAJOOOOOO!_

'¿Qué le paso?' **Lorcan le pregunto a Lysander y por su expresión, Dominique se regocijo de arruinar dos escenarios al mismo tiempo.** 'Lys.' **Lorcan demando una respuesta.**

'ya arregle eso. No tienes porque preocuparte…' **Le dijo algo insensible. Pero Lorcan tenía una gran habilidad para hilar ideas.**

'oh si anormal, por eso te fue a buscar Peter.' **Dominique se acerco a ellos.** '¿Qué? No me mires así, es lo que le acabas de decir.' **Lysander maldijo su poca paciencia, ahora Dominique Weasley no lo dejaría en paz con eso.**

'oigan…' **Ted se junto con ellos haciendo una notoria división entre los que sabían algo y los que no.** 'Tenemos que irnos de aquí.'

'Ted ¿está todo bien?' **Victoire pregunto algo extrañada de ese comportamiento.**

'Por supuesto que no Victoire, pero igual no queremos decírtelo.' **Dominique dijo rápido y Ted le dio un manotazo para que callara.** '¡Auch!'

'Bien hecho Lupin.' **Lysander y Dominique intercambiaron miradas de antipatía.**

 **Victoire por otro lado le preguntaba a Ted que era lo que pasaba y no necesitaba palabras para hacerlo pero igual al chico le torturaba saber que por muy feo que sonara lo que dijo Dominique, era verdad.**

'¿y bien?' **La Ravenclaw pregunto en voz alta porque al parecer su expresión corporal no era suficiente para que Ted hablara. Al chico le brotaron unas pequitas y el cabello se le hizo gris.** 'increíble…' **Dijo Victoire algo molesta.**

'Vi…' **Pero Victoire solo manoteo y se dio la media vuelta.** 'Escucha, ni siquiera es importante…' **Dominique bufo recordando toda la sangre que habían limpiado antes de bajar con ellos. Victoire miro al metamorfomago como un fraude.** 'Vi, ni siquiera sé lo que paso, no puedes…'

'está bien Lupin.' **Dijo Victoire sacudiendo la túnica de esos pequeños residuos de césped.** 'después de todo yo, solo quería ayudarle a Lorcan. Y veo que ya es todo así que…' **Lo miro y no pudo evitar sentir un feo vacio en su estomago, se sentía traicionada.**

 _¿Cómo es que Dominique lo sabe y yo no?_

'tengo clases.' **Dijo la chica sin mas.** 'Todos tenemos clases de hecho.' **Dijo mirándolos a todos en general.** 'Ya si tú quieres hacer lo que te da la gana pues…' **Lo envidió un poco de hecho y si no hubiera estado molesta hasta le hubiera sugerido irse todos juntos.** 'Allá tú, premio anual.'

 _Solo hay dos tres tipos de regaños realmente desgarradores para mi:_

 _*Harry siendo amable_

 _*La abuela y Ginny, no siendo amable_

 _*Y Victoire hablando así._

'Vi…' **Ted lo intento una vez mas pero la rubia solo camino de vuelta a su siguiente clase. Roxanne y los otros tres chicos de primero siguieron a la rubia junto con Alice que iba en el mismo año que Roxanne.**

'Bueno ya que no tenemos más interrupciones podemos subir.' **Dominique dijo cruzada de brazos. Ted la miro y suspiro para después asentir.** 'Vamos Teddy, dale un hamburguesa cuando este hambrienta y lo olvidara.' **Dijo la chica conociendo a su hermana.** '¿nos vamos?'

'¿Vamos?' **Lysander detuvo a su hermano que ya iba siguiendo a Ted y a Dominique.** 'No, nosotros ya terminamos nuestra parte.'

'Scamander dijiste que ibas ayudar.' **Dominique le recordó la amenaza de Peter tomando a Lorcan de la manga, Lysander arrugo la frente, lo recordaba pero por lo mismo no quería que Lorcan se acerca a ellos.**

'si y ya lo hice.' **Jalo a su hermano junto a él.**

'¿estás bien?' **Lorcan le pregunto sintiendo algo de miedo por parte de Lysander. Lysander lo miro y algo trabado asintió.** 'solo quiero ver como esta…'

'está bien. Yo ya me asegure de eso.' **Lysander le trato de decir seguro.**

'pero por algo lo llamaron a él.' **Dominique insistió y Lysander comenzaba a irritarse de cada vez que la chica abria su boca, solo lo hacía quedar mal frente a Lorcan.**

'Pero ya no lo necesitan.' **Dijo Lysander a la defensiva.**

'¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿alguien puede decírmelo?' **Ted dijo en voz alta y confundido, muy confundido. Dominique se quejo al mismo tiempo que Lysander.**

'la despartición.' **Dijo Lorcan tranquilo. Ted abrió los ojos y recordó que Sirius no había visto a Lorcan para que lo ayudara con eso.**

'¡demonios! ¿¡y como esta él!?' **Dominique rio divertida.**

'Casi pierde el brazo, lo hubieras visto, había sangre por todas partes y él no dejaba de gritar. Por un momento creí que era una película de terror.' **Ted palideció de pies a cabeza. (literal)** 'Oh pero lo ms increible fue cuando Lysander coopero…' **Dijo traviesa y mirando al gemelo que solo le volteo la cara.** 'Fue genial.' **Dijo la chica sonriendo triunfante, Lorcan miro a su hermano, no parecía muy contento.**

'Tenemos que ir…'

'no, no, no..' **Lysander los detuvo.** 'Ustedes tienen que ir. Nosotros vamos a clases.' **Dijo tomando a Lorcan del brazo, Ted miro a Lorcan esperando que hiciera algo.**

'Lys…' **Lorcan lo detuvo y Lysander arrugo la frente sin creerlo.**

'No Lorcan. Estas mojado.' **Dijo mostrándole una ligera mancha de agua. Lorcan mojo sus labios decidido apelar.** 'No llevas tu collar.' **Dominique se acerco y le colgó uno al gemelo que miro el collar dorado que la chica le había puesto.**

'Listo, andando.' **Dijo tomándolo de la manga. Lysander volvió a jalarlo.** 'Lysander estamos hablando de algo serio.'

'Vamos Scamander, te prometo que será rápido solo quiero que los vea…' **Dijo confiando completamente en Lorcan.**

'está bien.' **Afirmo el mayor.** 'Prepare la poción y se la puse…' **Lysander insistió con Lorcan que quería corroborarlo con sus propios ojos.**

'Solo será un momento…' **Dijo Lorcan y Lysander negó. Lorcan bajo la mirada hacia la mano de su hermano que lo sostenía del brazo para no congelarse la mano…** 'Ven conmigo.' **Dijo Lorcan mirando a su hermano.** 'Así nos iremos más pronto.' **Le sonrió débil.**

'puedes compensarle haberlo llamado "anormal", Scamander.' **Lysander lo miro y no pudo contra esa mirada, mucho menos después de haberlo llamado anormal.**

'No tiene sentido pero… supongo que está bien que lo veas.' **Lorcan sonrió y asintió.** 'Pero será pronto.' **Le advirtió y Lorcan asintió.** 'no quiero perder otra clase, Lorcan.' **Dominique rodó los ojos con fastidio.**

'Tenemos al Premio Anual con nosotros tonto.' **Dominique miro a Ted que parecía estar más preocupado que de costumbre.** 'o a la mitad de él…' **Dijo la pelirroja divertida.**

 **OOoOO**

'habló enserio Peter, creí que iba a perder algo hace rato.' **Dijo James tallando sus manos ya limpias.** 'Si no hubieras hecho eso… seguro Canuto se queda sin brazo. Yo iba a buscar algo pero…' **Un escalofrió le recorrió al pensar si hubiera llegado tarde.** 'Gracias enserio.' **Dijo mirando a Peter agradecido. Peter se sonrojo un poco. James rio y lo despeino divertido.** 'Sabía que lo lograrías Colagusano…' **Dijo aun despeinándolo.**

'¿Enserio?' **Peter quito sus manos y James rio al ver lo despeinado que estaba.** '¿enserio creíste eso?' **James trono la boa y asintió como si nada pero Peter aun no olvidaba lo feo que lo había tratado.** '¿Por qué me hablaste así entonces?' **Dijo Peter algo herido, James lo miro de reojo y se enderezo.**

'Peter lo siento, solo estaba algo asustado.' **Dijo James tratando que lo entendiera pero Peter asintió con una mueca de lado.** 'Oye, viste como estaba. Era algo serio…' **Dijo señalando a Sirius que seguía en el sillón gozando de los mimos de Molly.** 'Maldito…' **Dijo entre risas.**

'Te refieres a que si a mi me hubiera pasado lo mismo hubieras reaccionado igual…'

'¡claro!' **James lo interrumpió y dijo seguro. Pero por la cara de Peter noto que no había terminado aun.** 'perdón…' **Dijo despeinándose el cabello.**

'hubieras reaccionado igual… con él.' **James se enderezo de nuevo del sillón y miro a Sirius.**

'Te refieres a…'

'si le hubieras hablado así.' **Peter fue más especifico.** 'Lo hubiera tomado de los hombros y zarand…'

'Peter, no quiero pensar en eso.' **Dijo James levantándose del sillón.** 'Apenas acabamos de librarlo ¿Por qué me gustaría revivirlo con papeles diferentes?' **Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.** 'Fue horrible y la pase mal, tú o él o Lunático, ustedes son mis hermanos ¿de acuerdo?' **Peter asintió y le sonrió.** 'Eso… y escucha…' **Se regreso al sillón junto a él.** 'Pase lo que pase no van a dejar de serlo, lo cual significa que no dejare de estar de odioso a su alrededor, haciéndoles la vida…' **Le metió un dedo en la oreja y Peter lo quito rápido. James insistió entre risas.** '…más increíble.' **Dijo egocéntrico el chico.**

'¿Eso es lo que haces?' **Dijo Peter empujándolo, James rio y siguió jugando.** 'Aléjate James…' **Dijo Peter cuando vio que James había babeado su dedo.**

'Es solo para que dejes de pensar en esas cosas Peter…' **Dijo James entre risas.**

 **Al otro lado de la sala aun vacía se encontraba Molly y Sirius aun con los ojos cerrados descansando de tanto caos. La pelirroja termino esa historia de la playa para que el chico terminara por dormirse y al parecer ya lo había hecho. Lo miro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse una vez mas, primero porque pensó en lo que le dijo cuando entró en pánico pero segundos después ese sonrojo fue por lo hermoso que enserio se veía Sirius.**

'Okay hora de irse…' **Dijo la chica antes de que comenzara a crear castillos en el aire. Se levanto con delicadeza, cuidando que Sirius no se despertara cuando se levanto completamente, no to que su mano seguía atrapada en la de Sirius.**

 _Demonios… ¿Cómo voy a…? Argh…_

 **Trato de moverla pero era lógico, la mano de Sirius cubría en mayoría la de ella.**

 _Okay, tal vez puedo mover sus dedos… uno por uno._

 **La chica se agacho, con su otra mano lentamente toco la mano de Sirius e igual; trato de ser lo mas cuidadosa y delicada posible, después de todo era también el brazo herido. Levanto uno y movió ligeramente su mano.**

'¿Qué haces?' **Molly cayo hacía atrás asustada y miro a su alrededor, no había nadie.**

'Me estoy volviendo loca…' **Dijo la chica volviendo a su tarea.**

'Mo…lly.' **Entonces entendió que esa voz ronca y cansada era la de Sirius.** '¿Qué haces?' **Dijo el chico aun en hilo de voz. Molly miro su mano con angustia y es que seguía atrapada en la de él.**

'Eh-ehm…' **Fue lo único que dijo la chica. Sirius suspiro.** 'E-es q-que tie-tienes que descansar.' **Dijo la chica para después tragar saliva, rogaba porque no recordara nada de lo que había dicho antes.** 'Creí que estabas dormido.'

'¿vas… vas a dejarme?' **Dijo Sirius aun con los ojos cerrados. Molly sintió un peso en su espalda.**

'ehm… es que tengo clases.' **Dijo torpe, señalando la puerta aun sabiendo que Sirius tenía los ojos cerrados.** 'Y-y y tú ya estas bien…' **Dijo tratando de liberar su mano lentamente.**

'No te vayas.' **Sirius apretó ligeramente su mano y Molly sintió un cosquilleo por debajo de la piel, no sabía si eran nervios o…**

 _¡Son nervios!_

'E-es que…'

'me siento mal… aun.' **Dijo Sirius y Molly se lo creyó porque lo de atrás había estado feo, feo, feo. Pero ella no podía hacer nada. Y enserio quería irse.** 'y tú… tú me haces sentir bien.' **Molly se quería morir y desmayarse y gritar y aplaudir pero no podía por muchas razones; su mano estaba todavía con la de Sirius como para aplaudir, no estaba muy segura que quería decir eso, no estaba segura de poder cargar con esas palabras sobretodo…**

 _Sobretodo cuando un chico de décadas mas grandes que tú te las dice… oh! Sin olvidar que esta muerto! Gracias! No es precisamente lo que esperaba cuando pedí ese deseo…_

'Aquí estan tus amigos.' **Dijo Molly sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, gracias a todo eso que no podía decir pero igual lo sentía. Sirius chisteo.**

'a ellos no puedo besarlos.' **Molly se puso roja a instante.**

'A mi tam-tampoco.' **Dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo que sus mejillas no tardarían en explotar. Agradecía tanto que Dominique no estuviera ahí, se burlaría de ella por cada segundo que estuvier corriendo.**

'Cierto…' **Dijo Sirius con una ligera sonrisa que le provoco una punzada y se quejo.** 'Ah…' **Dijo con dolor. Molly se acerco a revisar que estuviera bien y para su sorpresa Sirius había tomado su rostro con su otra mano, su mano sana.**

'¿Qué haces? ¿estás bien?' **Dijo Molly aun roja y temiendo que había quedado a mitad de una trampa.**

'sh…' **Dijo el chico y se acerco a ella para darle un casto pero algo largo beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios pero no alcanzándolos del todo. Molly estaba tan roja que Sirius podía sentir el calor de todo su rostro y para él eso fue algo alucinante.** 'Enserio eres un ángel…' **Dijo con esa voz todavía cansada pero rasposa. Molly comenzó a temblar.**

'Eh-yo-ehm-eh…' **La chica simplemente no podía formular una frase.**

'Quédate si…' **Insistió Sirius aun cerca de ella, se atrevió a enterrar su mano en su cabello rojo** 'Quédate conmigo…' **Molly solo soltó una bocanada de aire, esto era demasiado para ella, demasiado.**

'N-n-no-no... no lo entiendes.' **Dijo Molly con una voz de sufrimiento.**

'¿Para qué?' **Sirius dijo con esa rebeldía en la sangre. Molly lo miro y negó.** 'Molly…' **Dijo el chico aun con los ojos cerrados.** 'No… hay nadie que me tranquilice como tú… quédate.' **Dijo volviendo apretar su mano. Molly sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho, sentía sus orejas calientes, pero al mismo tiempo sentí que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.**

'Okay…' **Dijo en un murmuro porque una parte de ella sabía que era un error aceptar, pero igual su boca ya había hablado. Volvió a sentarse junto a Sirius, que se relajo en cuanto la chica dio su respuesta. Lo miro una vez mas y sonrió con tristeza, ese hombre, ese bello hombre que no era mas que un chico incomprendido, estaba viviendo los últimos años de juventud, de libertad, de ser el rey, después todo sería oscuridad, perdida, tiempo perdido y muerte.**

 _¿Cómo le digo que no sabiendo eso?_

 **Gran excusa Molly. Ella sabía que era solo una excusa, estaba ahí porque le había gustado que le dijera eso, porque quería creer que al fin alguien se había dado cuenta que ella valía la pena, que era chica perfecta que todos los chicos dejaron pasar por siempre mirar a la mas linda, mas delgada, mas perfecta… quería creer que Sirius era diferente, quería creer que él era la prueba de tantos años y riñas con Dominique, estaba ahí porque había esperado mucho para eso… estaba ahí porque muy en el fondo (casi no tanto) aunque se rehusara a creerlo, a ella le estaba gustando. Todo, ser parte del problema de Ted y sostener la mano de Sirius. Salir de clases sabiendo que algo alucinante y fuera de lo normal estaba pasando y terminar con un beso en la mejilla por un chico de ensueño, era demasiado para una chica centrada, para la Recta Prefecta de Gryffindor, pero bueno había esperado demasiado por alguien que la hiciera tambalear, que la hiciera dudar e incluso cambiar su decisión.**

'es un dolor de cabeza ¿cierto?' **James se acerco a mirarlos, Molly sonrió y miro a Sirius una vez más, quitándole un mechón de su rostro.**

'Solo cuando se acerca demasiado.' **Dijo la chica sonriendo ligeramente.**


	15. Chapter 15

' _¿Recuerdas que estuvimos entrenando todo el verano juntos? Fue muy divertido…'_ **Alice Longbottom reía de una forma…**

' _Preciosa.'_ **La chica de cabello purpura lo miro seria, sabía que odiaba que le dijera así… al parecer lo odiaba a él simplemente. Pero esta vez una sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro de ella.**

' _James…'_ **La chica lo volteo a ver de frente.** _'me duele un poco admitirlo pero… me divertí mucho contigo.'_ **James trago saliva nervioso.** _'Creo que nunca me he divertido tanto con alguien como me divertí contigo.'_ **Puso un mechón detrás de su oreja y James notó que estaba ligeramente sonrojada.** _'y es que… eres tan simpático, talentoso; eres tan guapo y eres un Gryffindor… ¡oh claro! sin olvidar que eres mucho mejor que Albus…'_ **James sentía mariposas en su estomago, eso había sonado taaaaan bien y cada vez que lo repetía en su cabeza se enamoraba un poquito mas de Alice.** _'bueno ahora que lo pienso… nadie es mejor que tú; James Sirius Potter.'_ __ **Adoró la forma pausada en la que dijo su nombre.** _'James…'_ **De repente la chica se había sonrojado.** _'me preguntaba si tú… mas bien si yo…'_ **Y para James, Alice se veía tan preciosa en ese momento.** _'Es que James… no he dejado de pensar en ese verano y creo que… tú me gustas mucho. James… yo me preguntaba si… podría darte un beso.'_ **Mariposas, cosquilleos, ganas de gritar. Supo que asintió porque la chica sonrió y ahora se acercaba a él. Ese era el momento. Su primer beso y con la chica que le había robado suspiros desde que tenía nueve años de edad. Tan lista, tan intrépida, tan bonita, tan energética. Era su Alice.** _'Cierra los ojos James…'_ **Dijo la chica con una voz melodiosa.** _'Oh James… James… James…'_

'James… James…' **Lucy picoteaba a su primo de la espalda porque Slughorn lo había estado llamando desde hace un rato.** 'Fred despierta a James… ¿Fred?'

' _¡Vamos Freddie! Acá hay otra nube de chocolate…'_ **Roxanne le señalaba a Fred un camino de dulces y bromas.** _'¡Y mas al fondo hay una montaña rusa sin cinturones podemos estar ahí todo el día!'_

'¿Desde cuándo son amigos de Lestrange?' **Lucy miro a Zlatan Lestrage abrazar el brazo de James Sirius.**

' _no te preocupes… ellos no te harán daño.'_ **Lorcan le sonrió al pequeño Lestrange.** _'si quieres puedo ayudarte a encender la luz. No hay nada en esa habitación, pero si lo hay… será divertido atraparlo…'_ **Dijo el rubio brindándole su mano.**

'Oye Louis… ahyy no puede ser…'

' _Mascota de Teddy…'_ **Violet Parkinson llamo al rubio.** _'¿listo para jugar? Quien llegue primero al gran comedor se gana un montón de besos…'_

 **Lucy se golpeo la frente al escuchar a los cuatro niños suspirar al mismo tiempo. Se enderezo cuando el profesor de Pociones se acerco a su mesa. Llevaba un gran libro en las manos y un gesto de fastidio en el rostro. Lucy se alejo un poco para darle espacio y es que sabia cual iba a ser el siguiente movimiento del profesor Slughorn; que había perdido un poco la paciencia conforme a los años.**

'¡Caos!' **Slughorn golpeo la mesa con un pesado libro de pociones. James, Louis, Zlatan y Fred despertaron al instante con un salto.**

'¡Alice te amo!' **Un conjunto de risas se escucharon al ver al heredero Potter tan despeinado y completamente perdido. Lucy miro extrañada a Fred que tenía una sonrisa boba.** 'Oh… Profesor…'

'pues me gustaría que amara esta clase tanto como a la señorita…' **En realidad no sabía de que Alice hablaba.** 'Alice.' **James se puso rojo de la cara, Fred reacciono y rio, pero el chico de lentes lo empujo para que callara.** '¡Señor Potter! 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor y usted tiene deberes extras.' **James se detuvo y lo miro inconforme.**

'Pero…' **Dijo tallando sus ojos, aun no estaba del todo despierto.**

'Eso te pasa por dormir tarde…' **Lucy murmuro en un tono responsable y James la miro apático.**

'no tienes idea de lo que hablas. Yo estoy salvando al mundo.' **Lucy arqueo una ceja mirándolo incrédula.** '¿Qué? Es cierto… ¿verdad Fred?' **Fred asintió.**

'seguro…' **James apretó sus puños molesto por las miradas de la Ravenclaw.**

'Lucy, mejor cierra la boca. Nuestra misión es super secreta.'

'Señor Potter tendrá que hacer espacio en su apretada agenda de héroe para hacer todo un ensayo del tema de hoy…'

'¡No!' **James dijo dejando caer su frente a la mesa.**

'no se preocupe, los Señores Weasley y Lestrange le pueden ayudar con eso, porque será un metro de pergamino.' **Los cuatro niños lo miraron ya cansados.** 'así que yo le sugiero que duerma lo suficiente antes de llegar a mi clase.' **Los cuatro niños se miraron entre si, suspiraron al mismo tiempo y solo pensaron en ese largo pergamino. Lo peor es que no tenían ni idea de cual era el tema del día.**

'oigan…' **Zlatan dijo algo cansado.** '¿tiene idea de cuánto tiempo va a necesitar Lunático y su extraño amigo para recuperarse?' **James le dio un codazo para que bajara la voz. Lucy se les había quedado viendo.**

'no lo sé…' **Dijo James.**

'solo sé que tengo mucho sueño…' **Louis gimoteo volviendo acostarse en la mesa. Fred sonrió y lo despeino.** 'casi no dormí anoche... me pateabas mucho Zlat.' **Dijo Louis mirando al chico Lestrange que solo rodo los ojos.**

'Si bueno, nosotros tampoco dormimos mucho.' **Fred bostezo, estirándose cínicamente. James asintió con una mirada de decepción.**

 _Alice estaba a punto de besarme…_

'esos chicos tiene que encontrar otro lugar para dormir.' **Zlatan dijo de nuevo, James lo miro y negó.**

'Oigan. Recuerden el punto…' **Dijo mirándolos a los cuatro.** 'Peter durmió en el suelo y no se quejo para nada esta mañana.' **Dijo con admiración hacía el chico rubio.** 'Y cuando nos despertamos estaba revisando a Lunático, podemos aprenderle algo.' **Los otros tres chicos asintieron pero era inevitable sentir sueño.** 'podemos hacerlo chicos…' **Dijo James bostezando.** 'con eso y con el pergamino.' **Fred gimoteo tallándose el rostro.**

'podemos hablar con Ted…' **Dijo Louis con los ojos cerrados. James arrugo la frente.**

'No, porque si nos quejamos nos va a excluir de todo esto.' **Dijo James de inmediato.** 'Tenemos que resistir un poco mas.'

'no creo poder resistir otra semana así Potter…' **Zlatan dijo medio adormilado.** 'Mucho menos cuando las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch están a la vuelta de la esquina.' **James lo miro y entendió su punto.** 'y los exámenes también.' **Dijo con cansancio.**

'De acuerdo… podemos solo sugerírselo.' **Dijo James Sirius en conflicto.**

'El caos de atrás ¿está poniendo atención o necesitan otro metro mas de pergamino?' **los cuatro Gryffindor se encogieron en hombros y asintieron al mismo tiempo.**

 **OOoOO**

'oye niño, ¿Qué tal van mis pequeños?' **Lysander ignoro la voz de James mientras revisaba las heridas de Remus.** 'adoro la comunicación que tenemos…' **James lo despeino y Lysander solo gruño. El chico de lentes camino con Peter, iba a ir con Sirius pero Molly parecía estar poniéndole todavía el tónico para que su herida cerrara y la última vez que estuvo cerca a la pelirroja le entro un ataque de pánico y termino haciendo gritar a Sirius del dolor.** 'no es por nada Colagusano pero a este paso le quitaremos el trabajo a Pomfrey.' **Peter asintió bostezando. James lo miro de reojo.** '¿Qué tal dormiste?' **Peter negó y James lo miro divertido.**

'…es difícil hacerlo con seis personas en una habitación para cuatro.' **Dijo mirando su puño de cobijas en el suelo.** 'Esos niños no dejan de hablar y… bueno, Remus balbuceo.' **Dio como consuelo. James sonrió mirando a Remus.**

'Entonces ya casi estamos cerca.' **Dijo James optimista.** '¡Genial Peter!' **Dijo James anhelando sus vacaciones por todo Londres.**

'seh…' **Dijo Peter estirándose. James lo despeino.**

'no deberías de quejarte.' **James lo miro picaron.** 'Sé que Dominique se la ha pasado días enteros aquí…' **Peter se despertó de inmediato y se sonrojo.** 'Eso fue lo que pensé…'

'no sé de que hablas.' **Dijo Peter mirando de reojo el suelo.** 'eso es mentira… No fueron días enteros.'

'pero estuvo aquí encerrada contigo, porque Sirius esta medio adormilado todavía…' **Dijo James dándole un codazo y mirándolo picaron.**

'estaban también Remus y Sirius…' **Dijo Peter tratando de "defenderse". James soltó una risa.**

'te gustan las emociones fuertes amigo…' **Dijo abrazando su estomago. Peter arrugo la frente y negó rápido.**

'no es… ¡no es lo que trate de decir James!' **Peter le dijo pero James seguía riendo.** '¡Hablo enserio! ¡Ya basta James!' **Dijo Peter esperando a que el chico cortara la risa. Lo empujo y James cayó al suelo jalándolo a él también, Peter cayo pero miro a un sonriente James, le sonrió y le lanzo la almohada que James Sirius le había prestado.** 'no es gracioso…'

'¿ya te enojaste?' **James dijo entre risas.** 'has estado de un pésimo humor últimamente Peter…' **Dijo James regresándole el almohadazo. Peter se despeino y se encogió en hombros.** 'Oh vamos… ¿vas a molestarte conmigo?' **Dijo James sonriendo de lado con ese aire de grandeza. Peter lo miro, con todo y ese cabello despeinado, jamás lograría enojarse con él o más bien no quería enojarse con él.**

'no.' **Dijo Peter con total honestidad. James alzo ambas cejas triunfante.** 'No puedo enojarme contigo.'

'porque soy genial.' **Dijo James con una sonrisa. Peter vacilo haciendo al chico reír.**

'Merlín Peter, no le des alas…' **Sirius se escucho a lo lejos. Peter notó que James se volteó enseguida con una sonrisa incluso mas grande, rápido se levanto caminando a la cama donde se encontraba Sirius.** 'olvidaba ese feo cabello que tienes…' **Sirius dijo entre risas; James estaba feliz, había estado días débil tan débil que solo balbuceaba, así que era bueno escucharlo volver a bromear, no importaba ahora si era acerca de su cabello. Así que solo rio divertido pero cuando Sirius se quejo se acerco a auxiliarlo.**

'Injusto simplemente. ¿no lo crees?' **Peter saltó al escuchar la voz. Miro a su lado y vio a Dominique Weasley, tan deslumbrante como siempre. La chica miraba al par de merodeadores.** 'Te la pasas despierto por noches enteras pero solo un comentario de Sirius y él te olvida.' **Peter arrugo la frente.**

'¿De qué hablas?' **Peter dijo pretendiendo estar confundido. Pero la verdad es que no le gustaba que Dominique dijera sus pensamientos en voz alta. Le parecía extraño y prefería mejor callarlos o cambiar el tema, y es que cuando los escuchaba en la boca de la chica no sonaban del todo buenos.**

'Tú sabes de que hablo.' **Dijo mirándolo fijamente. Peter miro a James para terminar suspirando.** 'Tranquilo, todo termina bien.'

'enserio que hablas muy raro…' **Conforme los días pasaban Peter adquiría cierta confianza con Dominique y es que era cierto eso que pasaba días enteros en ese cuarto. Platicando con Peter de todo, habían terminado hablando bueno… de casi todo. Aunque claro para Peter nunca sería normal ver a una chica tan hermosa hablarle precisamente a él…**

 _Bueno ¿a quién queremos engañar? Viene también por Sirius._

'además para mí no es una molestia.' **Peter dijo levantándose del suelo.** 'Sirius también es mi amigo.' **Dijo mirando al chico Black que sonreía mirando como James platicaba. Dominique lo miro, noto ese desanimo al ver a los otros dos.**

'Como digas…' **Dijo la pelirroja dejándolo también para acercarse a su siguiente victima del día.**

'Aléjate de mí.' **La pelirroja sonrió maliciosa cuando Lysander habló.**

'Wow… estas tan obsesionado conmigo que ya hasta identificas mi olor.' **Lysander rio irónico.**

'No precisamente; siempre he sido muy perceptivo en identificar los malos augurios.' **Dijo el chico mirando las heridas de Remus. Dominique miro a su alrededor y como nadie los veía se acerco sigilosa al chico para colgarse de él por los hombros y besarlo en la mejilla. Lysander se la trato de quitar de encima pero Dominique lo silencio.**

'No querrás que Lunático se lastime ¿o sí? Tu hermanito puede llorar por su juguete nuevo.' **Lysander suspiro impaciente.** 'y hablando de malos augurios ¿Dónde está el anormal?'

'es temprano Weasley…' **Dominique rio y le dio otro beso, esta vez en la oreja. Lysander se movió para alejar esos labios de él.** 'además, eso no te importa. Y deja de llamarlo así…' **Dijo Lysander apresurándose con Remus para poder irse de ahí lo más rápido posible.**

'oh Lysander ¿Por qué eres tan difícil conmigo?' **Dijo caprichuda la pelirroja.**

'Juro que voy a bañarme en cuanto salga de aquí…' **Dijo el chico mirando sus manos con asco. Dominique sonrió maliciosa.**

'podíamos hacerlo juntos.' **Dijo la pelirroja en su oído.** 'Hoy luces realmente guapo Lys…'

'si sigo escuchando tu voz, enserio que voy a terminar por vomitar sobre el licántropo…' **Dominique sonrió divertida y lo despeino.**

'¿Qué es lo que haces?' **Dijo la pelirroja mirando a Remus. Lysander la ignoro.** 'Lys dime.' **Demando la chica.**

'¿Qué crees que hago?' **Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.** 'No es mi culpa que tu cerebro sea tan pequeño para descifrarlo.' **Dominique lo miro algo molesta, lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso a la fuerza. Lysander la empujo con dificultad porque no podía tocarla con sus manos, volvería a desinfectarlas y se tardaría mas con Remus.** 'eres enserio…' **La pelirroja rio divertida.**

'¿Dónde está Lorcan?' **exigió demandante. Lysander arrugo la frente y se volteo.** 'Dime… lo extraño.' **Dijo en pucheros. Lysander la miro con odio, Dominique rio.** 'aunque no lo creas Lys…'

'deja de llamarme así.' **Lysander le dijo peligroso. Dominique lo miro con una sonrisa tentadora.**

'tú-her-ma-no, me agrada.' **Dominique dijo inocente.** 'Creo que es muy listo y…'

'nada de lo que digas va hacer que me acueste contigo.' **Dominique gimoteo al escuchar al chico tan indiferente.**

'Lys, ya van dos semanas…' **Dijo la chica masajeando sus hombros.**

'Traigo acido en las manos…' **Dijo Lysander "para si mismo".** 'puedo decir que fue un accidente, que te cayó en la cara porque te tropezaste.' **Dominique sonrió divertida.** 'yo trate de salvar al licántropo y tuve que sacrificarte… nadie me lo reprocharía porque todo mundo ama a este tipo. Sería como un héroe…'

'definitivamente.' **Dominique dijo sin miedo. Lysander la miro de reojo mirando como mordía su labio.** 'no estoy diciendo nada Lysander…' **Dijo la chica mirando coqueta. Lysander trago saliva pero se volteo con Remus. Dominique se quejo decepcionada. Lo soltó y se sentó a un lado de él, cruzada de brazos. Todo mundo estaba tan atento con lo que hacía… a excepción de Peter que tenía los ojos cerrados y se había subido a la cama de Louis.** 'ya estoy harta de esto…' **Lysander la miro de reojo y rio irónico.** '¿Qué hay de gracioso Scamander?' **Dijo la pelirroja algo molesta, Lysander dejo caer los hombros.**

'tu desesperación por ser el centro de atención supera mis expectativas. Bienvenida al mundo real; aquí no eres importante.' **Dijo frio el gemelo.** 'Hay cosas… incluso personas más importantes que tú.' **Dijo señalando a James Potter.** 'Gracias a Dumbledore.' **Dominique se cruzo de brazos con algo de amargura.**

'eso no me importa.' **Dominique mintió.** 'Solo quiero tener sexo. Aunque pensándolo bien…' **Lo miro molesta. Lysander le regreso la misma mirada.**

'¿Por qué no te largas con Colagusano? Igual los dos están hechos de la misma madera…' **Dijo Lysander tratando de ofender a la chica.** '¿madera? No perdón; los dos son basura.' **Dijo grosero. Dominique lo miro y extrañamente no dijo nada. Solo miro a Peter que se encontraba descansando. Lysander la miro de reojo.** 'no se te ocurra.' **Dijo el chico serio. Dominique lo volteo a ver.**

'tú fuiste quien me dio la idea y sabes Lysander…' **Dijo la chica mordiendo su labio.** 'No es tan mala.' **Lysander negó.**

'No tienes idea de cuánto te odio...' **Dominique sonrió.** 'Pero una cosa es que quiera que te mueras…'

'Lysander que cruel.' **Dominique fingió dolor.**

'y otra cosa es que quiera que mandes a todos a la mierda.' **Le dijo cerca y muy enserio.**

'¿todos? ¿Desde cuándo te volviste una alma piadosa con los demás? porque no especificas, cariño.' **Dominique lo reto. Lysander solo trono la boca.** 'Pero claro; Lorcan, él pobrecito Lorcan.' **La pelirroja rodo los ojos.**

'Hablo enserio Weasley, no podemos jugar con esto…'

'yo no juego.' **Dijo Dominique dejando caer los hombros.** 'además Lys, primero te pregunte a ti. No seas envidioso.' **Dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo.** 'Peter también merece divertirse un poco. Porque piénsalo… ¿Cada cuándo tienes la oportunidad de acostarte con alguien que hizo historia?'

'definitivamente tienes que entrar más a clases.' **Dijo Lysander golpeando su frente.** 'Estamos hablando del tipo que…'

'se dé quien hablo.' **Dominique le dijo con una voz de fastidio.** 'y yo creo que va a ser muy divertido.' **Dijo seria. Lysander negó pero cuando miro a Dominique levantarse no tardo en detenerla de la manga. La pelirroja lo miro desde arriba.**

'De acuerdo.' **Dijo el chico sin mirarla y con una voz clara de molestia. Dominique sonrió vencedora.** 'Solo deja que termine aquí...' **Dijo señalando a Remus con la mirada.** 'Y nos vamos.' **Dominique se regreso y se sentó de nuevo a su lado.**

'sabes Lysander…' **Dijo Dominique entre risas.** 'Colagusano te esta partiendo el trasero.' **Dijo señalando al rubio dormido. Lysander rodo los ojos y se concentro en Remus solamente.**

'Voy a llevarme ese acido.' **Dominique rio divertida.**

 **Al otro lado de la habitación James y Sirius seguían platicando. Molly estaba en el baño lavándose las manos, pensaba en la vez que Lysander le había enseñado como ponerle a Sirius el tónico días atrás. Apenas llevaba dos días ayudándolo, cada vez que terminaba; el rubio verificaba como lo había hecho y esa pequeña y mínima interacción era suficiente para la chica…**

 _Al menos se despedía de mi._

 **Con eso al menos se sentía con mas confianza de saludarlo en clases y tenía que admitir que aunque no fueran amigos aun, Lysander era suficientemente respetuoso para regresarle el saludo. Eso provocaba pequeños cosquilleos en ella. Pero esta vez cuando iba a pedirle que revisara su trabajo, vio algo que quizá no hubiera querido ver…**

 _¿Desde cuándo salen? Porque yo creí que se odiaban… pero se estaban besando…_

 **La pelirroja estaba pensativa lavándose las manos. Por unos días creyó que su vida estaba siendo exactamente como un sueño pero…**

 _Dominique…_

'¡Molly!' **La pelirroja salto asustada y se volteo inmediato. La susodicha estaba en la puerta.** '¿Terminaste?' **Molly asintió mirando sus manos.** 'como sea, ya me voy.' **Dijo señalando la puerta.** 'ya termine.'

 _¿Qué se supone que hacia?_

'creo que Lunático ya está listo así que solo quería saber si Sirius también…' **Molly asintió.** 'Genial.' **Dijo la pelirroja sonriente.**

'¿Vas a clases?' **Dijo Molly queriendo saber mas. Dominique bufo.**

'seguro…' **Dijo la chica dándose la media vuelta.**

'es que Dom, si alguien se va a quedar aquí creo que la otra tienen que…'

'Molly, tengo amigos que pueden pasarme los deberes.' **Dijo la pelirroja despreocupada.** 'Tu deberías de tener más de esos ¿sabes?'

'si, pero Lysander…' **Dominique arrugo la frente al escuchar a su prima mencionar al gemelo.** 'Es prefecto y siempre tiene las mejores calificaciones ¿no le molesta?' **Dominique la miro con cara de asco.**

'no me interesa.' **Dijo la chica apática. Molly sufrió una ligera confusión en su cerebro.**

 _¡Pero lo estabas besando! No puede ser que seas tan indiferente Dominique! Se que se van a ir juntos!_

'Weasley…' **Lysander dijo apático desde la puerta. Dominique rodo los ojos pero sonrió divertida.**

'si vas a clases, diles que estuve entrenado o algo…' **Dijo la pelirroja mientras salía.** 'Los veo luego guapos.' **Se despidió de James y Sirius que solo sonrieron despidiéndose de ella. Molly los miro y arrugo la frente, no podía entender como Dominique podía ser así.** 'Me despiden de Peter ¿sí?' **Dijo la chica guiñando un ojo.**

'ya te lo dijimos, ¿quieres darle un beso?' **James le habló desde la cama donde estaba Sirius.**

've y dáselo tu misma.' **Sirius termino.** 'Eres una Gryffindor.' **Dominique rio divertida.**

'no cualquier Gryffindor muchachos…' **Dijo la pelirroja cerrando la puerta. Ambos chicos la miraron y sonrieron.**

'Si lo arruina, no dejare de molestarlo con eso hasta que nos graduemos.' **Sirius dijo mirando la puerta y pensando en la oportunidad de oro que tenía Peter.**

'podemos molestarlo un poco mas…' **James dijo divertido.** 'Solo por diversión.' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros, Sirius asintió.**

'no deberían de motivarla a decir esas cosas.' **Molly dijo algo recta.** 'ya saben que eso no está bien. Ustedes son del pasado y ella es del presente.'

'Futuro para nosotros, cielo.' **Sirius la corrigió.**

'No me digas cielo.' **Dijo Molly aun molesta por la actitud de Dominique. James levanto sus manos mostrando paz.** 'Tengo que irme a clases.' **Dijo tomando sus cosas sin mirarlos. Sirius y James intercambiaron miradas.** 'si veo a Teddy le diré que suba a verlos…' **Dijo caminando a la salida pero una mano cerró la puerta cuando esta trato de abrirlo.**

'sabes que…' **James dijo sonriente. Molly lo miro con indiferencia.** 'creo que yo soy quien debería de ir por Ted.'

'Tengo que ir a clases de todos modos.' **James negó con su dedo índice.**

'yo creo que deberías de tomarte el día Molly.' **Dijo el chico de lentes apartándola de la puerta y abriéndola.** 'todos han faltado a clases por venir para acá y estoy segura que tú quieres hacerlo…' **Sirius rio y a Molly eso le enfureció.** 'además no quiero quedarme aburrido aquí toda la tarde. ¡Yo voy!' **Molly insistió pero James le quito la mochila.**

'¡oye! ¡Devuélveme eso!' **James rio y empezó a hurgar.** '¡James! Esas son mis cosas…' **James negó.**

'cuida de mis muchachos ¿sí?' **James dijo con una sonrisota.**

'¡No! ¡James!' **Molly trato de abrir la puerta pero el chico de lentes volvió a cerrarla.** '¡arghh! ¡Esto no es para nada maduro!' **Le grito a la puerta con los puños cerrados.**

'¿Qué te pasa?' **Sirius le pregunto desde la cama. Molly recargo su frente en la puerta sin contestarle.** 'Molly… hace un rato estabas bien…'

'no tengo nada.' **Dijo la chica cortante.** 'solo que tengo que ir a clases, estamos casi en exámenes y no tengo tiempo para distraerme…' **Dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados tratando de olvidar esa imagen de Dominique besando a Lysander.**

 _Es injusto…_

'bueno, ya no hay nada que hacerle.' **Sirius dijo despreocupadamente. Molly se quedo estática y se volteo a verlo algo molesta.**

'¿Cómo dices?' **Dijo en un tono de voz fuerte.** '¿Eso qué quiere decir? Que debo solo… ¿solo debo de aceptarlo?'

'no soy tan mala compañía Molly…' **Sirius trato de hablarle coquetamente pero ahora Molly estaba muy molesta como para sonrojarse.**

'¡arghh! ¡Pero qué patético! Estoy tan harta de lo mismo…' **Dijo la chica regresándose a la puerta. Sirius arrugo la frente intuyendo que esto no se trataba de él.**

'¿algo que quieras compartir con el grupo ángel?' **Sirius dijo en un tono de psicólogo.**

'no juegues.' **Dijo Molly caminando al baño de nuevo.** '¡Y deja de llamarme así!' **Sirius rio.**

'¡oh vamos! No dejes a Lunático con la duda…' **Señalo al chico que se encontraba aun dormido.** '¿Qué tienes?' **Dijo tratando de sentarse, se quejo y Molly negó yendo ayudarlo.**

'estoy bien…' **Dijo la chica recostándolo de nuevo. Sirius la miro y negó.** 'no es nada, enserio.' **Dijo la chica tristemente.**

'Mis ojos están sanos Molly.' **Molly bajo la mirada.** 'no trates de engañarme. Mejor dime que sucede. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros; el movimiento le costo una punzada.**

'deja de hacer eso.' **Molly lo regaño y Sirius sonrió.** 'no es divertido; te estás aliviando apenas. No quieres volver a estar como el primer día ¿o sí?' **No entendía porque le gustaba tanto ese lado protector de Molly.**

'tal vez si lo quiero.' **Dijo Sirius mirándola fijamente.**

'Si, pues yo no. Estuvo horrible…' **Dijo la pelirroja con escalofríos recordando toda esa sangre.**

'al menos eso te hizo hablar con total libertad.' **Dijo Sirius mirando el cielo de la cama.** 'sé que quieres contármelo pero estas reteniéndote como siempre…' **Molly arrugo la frente.** 'como también sé que te parezco sexy.' **Molly se sonrojo de inmediato y se alejo de él.** 'seguro te gustaría besarme y de hecho yo también lo haría, sino supiera que me golpearías, y no precisamente porque te sintieras ofendida.' **Dijo Sirius como si nada pero Molly estaba con el estomago al revés y las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello.** 'así que Molly… ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a ser honesta contigo mismo, niña?' **Dijo Sirius mirándola finalmente. Molly agacho la mirada en cuanto vio sus ojos. Sirius rodo los ojos.** '¿enserio Molly?' **Dijo algo fastidiado.**

'sabes que…' **La chica se levanto.** 'tú…' **Lo señalo pero inmediato bajo su dedo índice.** 'Tienes que descansar y yo tengo que ir a clases.' **Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.** 'Alcanzare a James y…' **Sirius la miro con una ceja levantada la chica casi tropieza por esos nervios que cargaba.**

'No voy a comerte ¿lo sabes?' **Molly asintió algo apenada.** 'Creí que ya habíamos superado ese sonrojo.' **La señalo y Molly se maldijo así misma.**

 _¡Cómo puedo ser tan obvia!_

'Molly estás haciendo que me sienta como un enfermo de nuevo.' **Molly cerró los ojos culpándose.** 'está bien, solo dime que sucede.'

'no.' **Dijo Molly recordando lo de Dominique y Lysander.** 'es una tontería. Y tú no estás para preocuparte por esas cosas… además de que vas a pensar que soy una tonta, créeme no es nada.' **Dijo la chica acariciando su brazo algo cohibida pero sobretodo triste.**

'¿es el idiota de Ravenclaw?' **Sirius adivino. Molly lo miro y agacho la mirada.** '¿te hizo algo?' **Molly negó.** 'Seguro es por eso…' **Dijo el chico entre risas.**

'¡oye!' **Molly lo detuvo algo ofendida.** 'Yo no soy…' **Dijo algo trabada pero estaba molesta.** 'Yo no soy Dominique. No espero que un chico solo me…' **Se señalo entera y Sirius entendió su punto.**

'De acuerdo, lo siento. Lo olvide "centrada" ya.' **Hizo como si pusiera una nota imaginaria.** '¿Qué sucede con el idiota?'

'no le digas así.' **Dijo Molly suspirando cansada. Sirius la miro un poco mas relajado.** 'nada…' **Dijo la chica pensándolo mejor, estuvo a punto de decírselo pero no quería que se enterara que ese "idiota" era Lysander.**

'de nuevo lo haces.' **Sirius dijo fastidiado.** '¡Deja de retenerte!' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises.** '¡solo dilo! Di: ¡el idiota no me voltea a ver! O ¡el idiota beso a mi mejor amiga! O ¡el idiota se robo mi tarea y ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de toc… besarme.' **Molly lo miro algo incomoda.** '¿Qué te hizo el idiota?' **Le dijo con una sonrisa.** 'Porque si quieres Molly, cuando me alivie ambos podemos vengarnos de él.' **Molly negó.** 'Ven acá… no quiero gritar.' **Molly rodo los ojos pero camino hacía la cama.**

'¿gritar?' **Molly lo miro y negó. Sirius sonrió mostrando…**

 _Su perfecta sonrisa._

'¿y bien? ¿Qué le haremos?' **Dijo Sirius quitando un mechón rojo de su rostro. Molly quito su mano y lo hizo ella misma.** 'somos expertos con bombas fétidas, ataques cardiacos; te recomiendo usar ese servicio en luna llena…' **Dijo entre risas pensando en cierta persona que odiaba de su tiempo.** 'mojan sus pantalones como bebes…' **Dijo divertido. Molly sonrió al verlo sonreír.**

'no quiero que muera, gracias.' **Dijo Molly y Sirius suspiro decepcionado. Peor Molly volvió a ponerse algo seria.**

'Oye…' **Sirius la tomo de las mejillas. Molly trato de tomar distancia pero al ver al chico no pudo evitar dejarse consolar, después de todo ella ya lo había hecho por él estos últimos días.** 'Molly. ¿enserio te hizo algo?'

'no, es solo que…' **Dijo la chica con el nudo en la garganta. Tenía las palabras de Sirius en su cabeza, haciendo eco acerca de una verdad suya: No era honesta con ella misma.** '…lo vi besando a alguien mas.' **Dijo sintiéndose algo tonta. Y no escuchar a Sirius no ayudaba para nada.** 'lo sé… que tontería. Es solo que… todo parecía estar bien y… ese es mi problema.' **Dijo triste.** 'siempre creo cosas que no son.' **Dijo para terminar. Se retiro un poco de Sirius decidida a salir de ahí.**

'¿por qué crees que todo lo que piensas es una tontería?' **Molly lo pensó y era cierto.**

'supongo que es baja autoestima, no lo sé.' **Dijo la chica siendo totalmente honesta.**

'Molly yo también me he deprimido porque alguien me ignore—bueno no dura mucho la depresión pero…' **Molly rió.** 'escucha, está bien. Eso solo demuestra que eres buena.' **Dijo el chico tocando su barbilla. Molly sonrió ligeramente.**

'si, lo sé.' **Dijo Molly algo decepcionada y Sirius lo noto.**

' "pero eso no quita que el chico no me vea" ¿cierto?' **Molly lo miro y asintió encogiéndose algo incomoda.** 'oye, enserio puedo besarte para mostrarle que es un tonto. La mayoría de los chicos funcionamos así…' **Dijo por propia experiencia. Molly negó sonrojada, no imaginaba que pudiera estar de pie si Sirius la besaba.**

'él enserio no nota que existo y no vale la pena.' **Dijo Molly suspirando.** 'la chica con la que se besaba era…' **Pensó en Dominique.** 'Perfecta.' **Termino por decir con fastidio.**

'Te refieres a que es…' **Molly asintió.**

'cabello largo, ojos de color, piel suave, alta, linda, sexy, carismática… Gryffindor.' **Abrió los ojos y se detuvo, no quería terminar por decir el nombre de su prima.**

'¿le gusta el Quidditch?' **Molly asintió. Sirius suspiro sonriente.**

'No estás ayudando enserio…' **Dijo Molly algo apática.**

'¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es la chica perfecta.' **Dijo Sirius y Molly asintió dándose por vencida.**

'supongo que tienes razón…' **Dijo Molly recargándose en el mástil de la cama.** 'ella siempre va a ganar… además yo, sabía que él era imposible para mí. ¿lo recuerdas?' **Sirius asintió.** 'es solo que, cuando tú me…' **Se detuvo antes de que dijera algo de lo que se arrepentiría.** 'olvídalo.' **Dijo manoteando pero Sirius tomo su mano y la jalo a él.**

'no puedo olvidar nada relacionado conmigo Molly.' **Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras miraba como la pelirroja parpadeaba con toda roja de la cara.** 'así que mas te vale hablar. ¿Cuándo yo qué?' **Molly trago saliva.**

'eh… ehm…' **Dijo la chica inconsciente tratando de conectar su cerebro con su boca.** 'Tú…' **Lo miro embobada.**

 _Sera cierto… ¿Lo golpearía si me besara? ¿Qué estas pensando Molly? Él no va a… pero estamos ya cerca como se supone que tengo que hacer para que se acerq… ¡No basta! ¿Cómo lo hará Dominique?_

'Yo…' **Sirius toco su mejilla algo tentado a besar a esa chica, seguro el golpe iba a doler pero Molly se veía realmente linda, así sonrojada y perdida, su vanidoso ego no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.**

'Jam…' **Sirius se olvido de Molly al instante que escucho balbucear a Remus.**

'¿Remus?' **Se trato de levantar pero el dolor del hombro lo detuvo.** 'Molly ¿lo escuchaste?' **Dijo mirándola en shock. Molly se volteo a ver la cama de Remus, su cerebro aun no estaba del todo conectado por la oleada de Hormonas que le había caído encima.** 'yo lo escuche, él dijo… nada en realidad pero…' **Miro con un diferente gesto la cama donde se hallaba el licántropo.** 'Él está despertando.' **Dijo sonriente. Ya había extrañado a Remus, al menos ahora sabía que estaba bien, que todos esos días ahí atrapados en el tiempo estaban sirviendo de algo.** '¡Molly! ¿Que estamos haciendo? ¡Ve y dime si ya está despertando!' **La chica asintió y a tropezones camino a la cama de Remus, algo asustada por lo que se iba a encontrar. Personalmente no quería que despertara, no quería ser ella quien recibiera al padre de Teddy Lupin.** '¡Peter despierta! ¡Remus está despierto!' **Sirius le grito a Peter, pero el rubio solo contesto con un ronquido.** '¡ohhh pero esto es taaan desesperante!' **Dijo el chico cuando trato de moverse de nuevo.** '¿Molly como esta? ¿esta despierto? ¡Lunático dime algo!' **Sirius dijo emocionado y desesperado al mismo tiempo. Molly lo miro de reojo, le parecía que estaba exagerando un poco por la noticia. Demasiado… vio su rostro y solo vio unas mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa.**

 _Espera… ¡Oh lo olvide! Pero… ¿enserio le gust…? ¡Molly y tú queriendo que te besara! ¿Qué es lo que piensas? ¡No! él es el padrino muerto de tu tío… y al parecer es…_

'¡Molly!' **La pelirroja salto de la impresión.** '¿Cómo esta mi Remus?' **Molly estaba boquiabierta, por suerte de espaldas a él. Miro a Remus y pensó en Teddy…**

 _Esto es mas incomodo de lo que creí…_

'eh-está bien.' **Dijo la chica mirando al licántropo inconsciente.** 'Completo.'

'¡Ya se que está completo!' **Sirius dijo desesperado.** 'Quiero saber si está despierto… ¡Lunático! ¡Rem! ¿Remy?'

 _¿Cómo lo hace Dominique? ¿Enserio Molly? Esto es taaan… ¡tonto James se llevo mis cosas!_

'No está despierto…' **Molly dijo con voz queda. Sirius gruño.**

'¿estás segura? Yo lo escuche…' **Dijo Sirius algo triste. Molly apretó los labios algo incomoda.** 'era su voz…' **Dijo Sirius recapitulando la escena.**

'Creo que… solo estaba soñando.' **Dijo la chica cerrando el caso. Sirius asintió, Molly estaba algo sorprendida del semblante del chico Black.** 'al menos es una buena señal ¿no?'

'seh, Es solo que empiezo a extrañarlo.' **Dijo Sirius mirando a Remus.** 'sabes él es… olvídalo, seguro ya lo sabes.' **Dijo Sirius entre risas, Molly comenzó a plantearse la idea en que tal vez no sabía con exactitud lo que era Remus para Sirius y para ser honestos no lo quería saber.**

 **OOoOO**

 **El mundo (su mundo) podía seguir estando hecho caos, pero por más extraño que sonara Teddy Lupin tenía el mejor de los humores durante estos últimos días. De hecho ni siquiera le molestaba estar limpiando los invernaderos cada noche…**

 _Porque tengo mi camita para descansar._

 **Había asistido a la mayoría de sus clases, aun tenía trabajos atrasados pero como iban las cosas podría entregarlos a tiempo y estar a la par de sus compañeros. Porque aunque todo se hubiera salido de control…**

 _Nadie estaba en mi camita._

 **Si, era cierto; solo necesitaba descansar bien. Solo necesitaba juntar todas sus piezas y replantearse bien las cosas. No era que estuviera contento porque Sirius estaba herido y que su padre aun no despertara pero, no tener a James presionándote que tienes que solucionar la situación, incluso cuando no dice nada… (pero si eso lo saco Harry) o no escuchar a Peter preguntar cosas que no debe de saber, o no escuchar a Sirius quejarse todo el tiempo, o no ver a Lorcan y ahorrarse malentendidos con Victoire a la hora de la ruta nocturna y claro no tener a James Sirius todo el tiempo encim…**

'¡Hey!' **Ted se detuvo de golpe con una expresión de estafa.** '¿Dónde está James?' **Dijo pensando en todos los días que no había visto al pequeño de Gryffindor.** 'oh no… seguro ya lo expulsaron y yo ni en cuenta…' **Dijo tomando sus cosas rápido, pero se detuvo a la salida del último invernadero.** '¡Woah! Ted tranquilo…' **Se dijo así mismo.** 'Ya te estás acostumbrando al caos.' **Dijo asintiendo.** 'No lo pudieron haber expulsado, tú eres el premio anual… aun. Lo sabrías. Lo sabes todo… bueno, casi todo.' **Dijo el chico caminando con calma, abrazando de nuevo esa tranquilidad.**

'¡Teddy!' **Teddy volvió a saltar asustado, haciendo su cabello completamente purpura. Pero cuando notó que era Kai y Dewey se relajo y sonrió.** '¿Qué sucede?' **Dijo la chica divertida. Teddy negó.**

'¿Qué sucede?' **Dijo Teddy ya mas tranquilo. Kai lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo caminando con él.** '¿Chicos?' **Dewey lo despeino.**

'solo queremos celebrar que te tenemos de vuelta.' **Dijo Kai mirándolo. Teddy se sintió algo mal al escucharla.**

'si al parecer todo vuelve a la normalidad.' **Dewey dijo junto a su amigo.** 'Solo falta ir a volar, ya sabes para las audiciones de este fin.' **Ted se golpeo la frente haciendo que su cabello cambiara a verde.**

'El mismo Teddy olvidadizo de siempre.' **Kai dijo entre risas.** 'Por cierto… ¿iras a mi fiesta?' **Dijo la chica y Ted asintió pero el color pálido verde de su cabello le dijo a la chica que seguramente lo había olvidado también.** 'Lo bueno es que al menos ya no huyes, así podre recordártelo más seguido.' **Dijo la chica negando.**

'Lo siento Kai, es solo que… he estado…'

'lo sabemos…' **Dijeron los otros dos al unisonó.**

'dejen de hacer eso.' **Dijo Ted apático.** 'Es como si me hubiera vuelto una especie de obsesivo con el trabajo o…'

'¿un adulto?' **Kai dijo entre risas y Ted palideció al instante. Negó con intensidad haciendo a los otros dos reír.** 'Oh si ¿Quién iba a decir que ser Premio Anual te cambiaria la vida?' **Ted volvió a negar sabiendo que no era precisamente por el titulo por el que actuaba así. De pronto recordó a su padre, ese día no le había visitado.**

'bueno entonces ¿nos vamos?' **Dijo Dewey mirando su reloj. Ted arrugo la frente.**

'¿Qué hay de la última clase?' **Dijo señalando la torre de astronomía. Los otros dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.** 'Ya basta, hablo enserio.' **Dijo el chico tornando su cabello a un naranja.**

'cancelaron la clase.' **Dewey dijo dejando caer los hombros.** 'así que iremos a una fiesta en la sala común.' **Ted alzo una ceja.**

'¿entre semana?' **Ted se detuvo, enserio comenzaba a escucharse muy responsable.** 'Seguro, vamos.' **Dijo el chico olvidando todo y tratando de aferrarse a ese sentimiento de tranquilidad.**

 **Llegaron a la sala común y la tal fiesta no era más que un pequeño convivio entre amigos de Dewey y Kai, claro Teddy los conocía a todos o a la mayoría. La fogata de la sala común era perfecta para esta pequeña reunión en la cual Teddy fue la victima de burlas por su falta de convivencia el último mes…**

'¿Mes? Basta no llevo un mes así.' **Dijo Ted sorprendido. Todos se miraron entre si y asintieron entre risas.** 'No es posible…' **Dijo pensando en la fecha en la que llegaron los merodeadores a su tiempo.**

'Teddy estamos en Noviembre…' **Dijo una chica de su año, era amiga de Kai.** '¿del año 2015?' **Ted notó que de nuevo era parte de una broma.** 'Solo usamos el fuego de esta fogata para ambientarnos, tenemos luz.' **Ted rió y se despeino casi como James.**

'deja de hacer eso.' **Dijo Kai algo molesta.** 'es desesperante.' **Dijo la chica peinándolo. Ted se disculpo y se pregunto desde cuando lo hacía.** 'como sea, hablemos de mi cumpleaños.' **Dijo la Ravenclaw impaciente. Dewey se quejo pero un golpecito amigable de Kai lo hizo sonreír.**

'¿Qué les parece celebrarlo en ese nuevo lugar en Hogsmade? Se ve bien. Podemos ir a las tres escobas y luego pasar a ese lugar bailamos un rato y nos llevamos una botella de Whisky de fuego a…' **Ted dejo de escuchar las voces se quedo pensativo, "whisky de fuego" pensó en el alcohol, pensó en su padre y en si iba mejorando, la verdad es que subía a verlo pero ahora que lo pensaba no tenía idea si estaban cerrando las heridas, la vez que balbuceo fue suficiente para él.**

" _Al menos no está muerto."_

 **Recuerda que se dijo así mismo. Pero no tenía idea si ya había despertado. Un cosquilleo nació en las palmas de sus manos.**

 _Pero James ya me lo hubiera dicho… Pero ni siquiera has visto a James._

 **Trono la boca sintiéndose desconectado y eso que solo habían sido como tres días.**

'¿Tu qué opinas Ted?' **Kai le pregunto sacudiéndolo del hombro.**

'está de nuevo en la luna.' **Dijo Harold Clint, su otro compañero de cuarto.** '¿Ted? Tierra llamando a Ted…'

'Clakson tenemos un problema…' **Continuo Dewey y ambos chicos rieron.**

'es Houston, tontos…' **Kai los corrigió.** 'como sea, Teddy. ¿Estás ahí?' **Lo tomo del rostro aprovechando la situación, su amiga la miro sonriente de reojo. Ted parpadeo y alejo el rostro de Kai.** 'Ahí estas.' **Dijo la chica todavía cerca de él. Ted asintió.** '¿Teddy estábamos esperando tu elección? ¿Qué prefieres?' **Dijo sonriente.**

'ehmm…' **Dijo el chico algo perdido.**

'creo que ni siquiera te escucho.' **Dijo la amiga de Kai y esta solo arrugo la frente molesta.**

'¿Ted?' **Dijo esta vez seria.**

'¿saben donde esta James?' **Les pregunto a todos en general. Kai se quedo boquiabierta.**

'¿James?' **Dewey pregunto extrañando, pero Teddy asintió.** '¿Tu hermano?' **Ted arrugo la frente.** 'bueno, ya sabes… Potter.' **Se corrigió Dewey y Ted asintió.** 'ehm… no, no lo he visto. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con…?'

'¡EXACTO!' **Kai dijo molesta.** 'Ted estábamos hablando de mi cumpleaños.' **Dijo la chica con una voz de tristeza.**

'si, lo sé, pero… solo quiero saber donde esta James. Es que no lo he visto.' **Kai arrugo la frente confundida.** '¿aun no terminan las clases verdad?' **Ted se levanto. Todos sonrieron divertidos creyendo que el chico solo quería sacar de sus casillas a Kai.** 'Estarán con Slughorn...' **Vacilo el chico.**

'oye, ¿enserio te vas a ir?' **Kai le dijo molesta. Ted se detuvo y los miro.** 'Estamos platicando.' **Dijo mostrándole la escena. Ted se quedo boquiabierto y dudo por un segundo en irse pero la chica tenía razón.** 'Ted llevamos días sin juntarnos porque todo el tiempo estas ocupado.'

'no estoy todo el tiempo ocupado…'

'¡Por supuesto que sí!' **Dewey trago saliva recordando estas viejas peleas.**

'solo quiero hablar con él…'

'pero lo ves a diario ¡él vive contigo! A nosotros nos has estado ignorando por un mes…'

'¡que no es un mes!' **Ted le dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia.**

'¡que si!' **Kai se levanto también molesta.** 'nos has ignorado todo este tiempo. No te vemos en clases porque no vas, ni estas en la cena porque estas con los Weasley o si no con esos chicos que ni siquiera habíamos visto por aquí. ¡Pero como sea, al parecer los prefieres a ellos que a nosotros que llevamos toda una vida junto a ti!'

'¡tal vez los prefiero a ellos porque no se comportan como maniacos!' **Ted dijo mas por impulso que porque en realidad sintiera eso. Kai cerró la boca y se cruzo de brazos, Dewey sabía que era lo siguiente…** 'Kai lo siento… no quería gritarte.' **Dijo Ted arrepentido.** 'En realidad si son unos maniacos…' **Pero Dewey sabía que ahí no terminaba todo esto.**

'Vete; de igual forma ya estoy acostumbrada a ser lo último en tu vida…' **Ted suspiro con fastidio.** 'Esta es la razón por la que terminamos, para ti siempre hay algo mas importante que yo…' **Y Harold Clint tuvo que aguantar la risa porque esto era incomodo pero de alguna manera gracioso.** 'solo quería invitarte a mi fiesta… es el último año que voy a celebrarlo con todos ustedes, no se si vamos a vernos el siguiente año. Pero a como veo las cosas… seguramente sea el último en el que te veamos.' **Dijo la chica con molestia. Ted se sintió algo culpable.**

 _Pero no puede ser ya un mes._

'Lo siento Kai…' **Dijo Ted volviéndose a sentar junto a ella.**

'y así es como una mujer te obliga hacer algo que no quieres hacer…' **Harold le murmuro a Dewey que solo rió.**

'Tienes razón… lo lamento ¿sí?' **Dijo el chico mirándola con una sonrisa apenada, Kai lo miro y asintió aceptando sus disculpas.**

'pero tendrás que llevarme un gran regalo.' **Dijo la chica para romper la tensión que se había formado. Ted asintió y la chica lo abrazo, Ted sonrió de lado y Dewey sabía que esa idea de salir de ahí seguía palpitando en la mente de su amigo. Cualquier comentario o distracción lo haría perderse.**

'honestamente no entiendo como es que ustedes dos terminaron saliendo.' **Dijo Harold entre risas. Kai lo miro con antipatía.** 'hablo enserio, tú eres tan… posesiva y él es…' **Rio al mirar a Ted.** 'no le importa nada. Honestamente creí que terminaría saliendo con Jones o Weasley.' **Ted levanto la mirada.**

'¿Qué?' **Kai y Ted dijeron al mismo tiempo.** '¿Por qué tendría que salir con ella?' **Kai dijo resoplando al pensar en Victoire y su ultimo encuentro.** 'Es una chica bastante boba, no tengo idea de porque esta en Ravenclaw…'

'oye.' **Ted le dijo serio.** 'ella no es boba.' **Dijo a la defensiva y Dewey solo tallo su rostro al saber que una nueva pelea se estaba creando.**

'chicos podemos solo seguir hablando de la fiesta de…'

'¿o a que Weasley te refieres?' **Ted le pregunto a Harold y este solo sonrió.** '¿Victoire?' **El otro Hufflepuff asintió.** 'No es boba.' **Dijo completamente seguro.** 'Ninguna es boba. Incluso creo que yo soy mas bobo que Lucy.' **Dijo el chico completamente seguro.** 'Esa niña es un genio y Roxanne es tan amigable y graciosa…' **Rio y Harold asintió unto con él.** 'Molly es tan amable y linda y Dominique…'

'¡oh Dominique!' **Harold aplaudió mirando el techo. Ted lo miro serio.** 'lo siento pero entiendo tu punto.'

'Dominique puede partirte la cara cuando quiera y es tan…'

'sexy.' **Harold volvió a interrumpir.**

'lista.' **Ted dijo entredientes.** 'una palabra mas y te prometo que vas a despertar colgado de la torre de astronomía.' **Harold se quejo rodando los ojos.** 'pero Victoire…' **Sonrió al pensar en Victoire.** 'Ella es…' **Pensó en su personalidad, su físico, su inteligencia, pensó en su infancia y en su amista, en como ella había estado ahí para él, aunque fuera para pelearlo.** 'es todo.' **Dijo algo sonrojado. Y Harold alzo las cejas triunfador. Kai le lanzo un cojin en la cara.**

'Si, que bello. Ahora volvamos a mi cumpleaños.' **Dijo Kai cambiando el tema.** '¿Nos dejaras pasar la botella de Whisky de fuego?' **Ted arrugo la frente.** 'anda premio anual.' **Dijo la chica acercándose a él. Ted vacilo, honestamente no creía que se iba a quedar mucho en la tal fiesta.**

'seguro.' **Dijo solamente para que Kai no se molestara otra vez.** 'chicos… me encantaría quedarme pero…' **Dewey rio.**

'¡Edward Remus!' **Kai lo llamo previniendo su huida.**

'si, tienes que arreglar el cuarto, es tu turno.' **Ted se quedo boquiabierto al escuchar a Dewey.** '¿cierto Harold?' **Le dio un codazo al otro Hufflepuff.**

'seguro. Es eso o tendrás que hacer mis deberes de Transformaciones.' **Dijo el otro chico seguro.**

'eh…' **Ted trato de leer las caras de sus amigos, no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando.** 'el… ¿cuarto?' **Dewey y Harold asintieron al mismo tiempo.**

'Pues qué esperas vete ya, no quiero entrar y ver un desastre Lupin.' **Dijo Harold Clint cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca.**

'Pero que hay con mi…'

'Kai, se lo diremos.' **Dewey detuvo a la Ravenclaw.**

'si, ahora la hacemos de secretarias también…' **Harold fingió fastidio para después guiñarle un ojo a Ted.** 'pero ahora Chang deja que nuestro sirviente vaya y limpie nuestro desastre.'

'Seguro…' **Dijo Ted caminando hacia la habitación y cuando escucho que cambiaban el tema camino sigilosamente hasta la puerta.**

 **Salió de ahí y camino hacia las mazmorras pero se detuvo con el conflicto de no saber a donde ir. Podía ir con su padre directamente sin necesidad de…**

'¿Remus?' **Ted abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de James. Miro a su alrededor y camino hacia un pilar del patio.** 'Espera… oye, Remus.'

 _¡No se supone que tenían que salir!_

'¡Oye amigo! espera…' **Ahora James lo seguía mas por curiosidad que porque enserio creyera que era Remus. Cuando alcanzo a Ted el chico cerro los ojos y cambió pequeños detalles de él.** 'hola…' **James lo volteo a ver notando esos pequeños que había hecho Ted en él.** 'Oh…' **Dijo notando que se había confundido.** 'Lo siento, creí que eras un amigo.' **Dijo sonriente despeinando su cabello.** 'Remus Lupin.' **Dijo James y Ted solo quería golpearlo en la cara…**

 _¡Osea que si alguien se pareciera a mi ya le estaría contando todo! Creí que estaba comprometido en hacer todo esto confidencial._

'¿Lo conoces?'

 _Malditos…_

 **Ted asintió con movimientos tensos pero al cabo de unos segundos se pregunto porque había hecho eso.**

'¿enserio?' **James dijo sonriente.** 'Y que me dices de James Potter, ¿lo conoces?' **Dijo el chico algo ególatra.**

 _¿enserio James?_

 **Ted apretó los labios y negó. James arrugo la frente al inconforme.**

'¿Seguro? Porque yo creo que James Potter es…' **Se despeino pensativo.** 'no es que Remus no lo sea pero… James es algo…' **Ted pudo sentir lo incomodo que estaba James.** 'seguro no eres de aquí…' **Dijo mirando huraño al chico que tenía en frente.** 'Como sea ¿sabes donde esta Ted… ni siquiera se cual es su apellido…' **Dijo pensativo.** 'Porque honestamente no creo que sea hijo de Sirius…' **Entonces abrió ligeramente los ojos con un brillo en ellos.** '¿Sabes algo de Sirius Black?' **Dijo emocionado el chico. Ted hizo un gesto incomodo y negó.** '¿enserio? Eso es muy raro.' **Dijo James perdido.** '¿Enserio estará diciendo la verdad?' **Miro al chico de reojo.** 'Tú… no te vas.' **James miro sospechoso al chico. Cualquier otro hubiera contestado no y continuado su camino pero ese chico no solo se había quedado sino parecía estar interesado en lo que decía. James comenzó a observarlo y Ted sobo su hombro para tapar la insignia de Premio Anual.** '¿cuál es tu nombre?' **pregunto y Ted abrió ligeramente los ojos sabiendo que no podía cambiar su voz…**

 _Solo hazla un poco mas ronca… no es como si se fueran a volver a ver._

'oye, sigo esperando.' **Dijo James sabiendo que algo no era normal en este chico.** 'Yo soy Ja—tomyjerry.'

 _¡Gracias! Al menos conservamos un poco el anonimato._

'¿Cómo la caricatura?' **James alzo ambas cejas sorprendida de la voz tan aguda del chico.**

 _¡DEMONIOOOOOS!_

'Eh… seh…' **Dijo James extrañado. Señalo su garganta y Ted solo trago saliva.** '¿enfermo?' **Dijo conteniendo la risa. Ted asintió.** 'lo supuse…' **Dijo soltando un poco de risa haciendo reír a Ted también.** 'es que es como…' **Seguía riendo.** 'deberías de mantenerte callado hasta que te mejores.' **Dijo el chico de lentes limpiando sus lentes, se quito los lentes para limpiar sus ojos por esas pequeñas lagrimas que se le salieron de la risa.** 'Espera…' **Dijo el chico mirando borrosamente al otro. Era Remus… o al menos eso parecía porque no llevaba sus gafas.** 'Er…' **Ted abrió los ojos y…**

 _¡Es que todo paso muy rápido!_

'¡Ted!' **Ted volteó a ver de quien se trataba, James arrugo la frente y se decidió a ponerse los lentes, Ted miro las manos de James levantarse en cámara lenta e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió…**

'¡Oye!' **James le dijo molesto cuando ese chico le dio un manotazo haciendo que tirara sus lentes.** 'no se cual es tu problema, pero se que eres Remus…'

'¡Ted!' **Se volvió a escuchar esta vez eran tres.**

 **Y mientras James se agachaba por sus lentes Ted le hizo señales a James Sirius que fingiera que le hablaba a James.**

'espera…' **James pensó por un momento. Se parecía a Remus pero alguien gritaba Ted…**

 _A menos de que Ted sea…_

'De acuerdo…' **Dijo el chico de lentes caminando a James.** 'Oye Ted…' **La voz desanimada era demasiado notoria y Ted tuvo que darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo a James Sirius. James Sirius arrugo la frente pero Ted lo amenazo con la mirada…**

 _¿quieres esforzarte un poco mas?_

 **James se puso los lentes y miro a James Sirius.**

'Oh creí que eras Ted…' **Dijo James Sirius mirando a James. James le sonrió.**

'no. De hecho yo también lo estoy buscando. ¿Cómo has estado?' **Ted se sintió mal por James, era triste verlo intentar acercarse a James Sirius y que este le hiciera caras de fastidio.** 'me hubiera bastado con un "no te importa" tú serías el segundo que me lo dice, así que no hay problema.' **Dijo James indiferente y Ted se pregunto quién más le podía hacer esas caras al "Rey Potter" según Peeves.** 'Volviendo a…' **James miro de nuevo al chico de Hufflepuff tenía enfrente.** '¿Tenias esa nariz?' **Dijo señalando su nariz.**

'Por supuesto que tenía esa nariz.' **Dijo James Sirius con fastidio.** 'él es…' **miro a Ted.** 'Popy.'

 _¿Y yo soy el de los malos nombres? ¿Popy? De donde saco ese nombre_

'¿Popy?' **James dijo de nuevo con ganas de reír.** '¿Qué le sucede a la gente en esta época?' **James Sirius le dio un manotazo para callarlo. James se quejo.**

'¡James basta!' **Ted le dijo serio saliéndose de su papel. James Sirius rodo los ojos mostrándole que estaba a punto de arruinarlo.** 'Me voy…' **Dijo de nuevo con esa voz aguda y salió disparado de ahí. James alzo una ceja y negó caminando hacía él. James Sirius abrió los ojos sabiendo que Ted necesitaría ayuda, volteó a ver a sus primos y les señalo el camino. Todos salieron disparados hacia con James.**

'espera, tú no eres… hablaste como… ¡Popy!' **Ted miraba a su alrededor, escuchando a un par de chicos reírse del nombre.**

'James quieres…' **Dijo con esa voz aguda y se refería a su James, no al merodeador. La voz hizo reír a los estudiantes que se cruzaban y entonces…**

 _Lo peor pasó…_

 **Justo frente a él venía Violet Parkinson y por los nervios que tenía Ted su rostro estaba normal.**

'¡Ahhy no!' **Hizo la voz mas chillona.**

 _¿Enserio? esto es lo que me saco por preocuparme de mas… estaba con Dewey y Kai, pero noooooo "quiero ver a James"_

'Lup…'

'No lo digas…' **Ted la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo con él sin mirar atrás. Porque sentía a James pisarle los talones.**

'¿Qué demonios crees que haces?' **Dijo Violet caminando aun jalada por Ted que miraba alrededor buscando un armario o lo que sea para esconderse.** 'Lu…'

'¡Ya basta!' **Ted dijo de nuevo con esa voz chillona y Violet arrugo la frente confundida.** 'solo entremos a un lugar, estoy dispuesto a pagarte ahora lo que te debo, solo…' **Era difícil tomarlo enserio con esa voz.**

'¿estás jugando?' **Violet Parkinson dijo algo molesta. Ted solo chillo con dolor.**

'¡Popy!' **La Slytherin volteó a ver quien gritaba esa absurda palabra y noto a un chico con cabello muy despeinado y un gesto claro de molestia pero sobre todo noto que su mirada estaba fijamente en Ted.** '¡Detente ahora mismo!'

'¿Por qué te dice Popy?' **Dijo Violet con algo de diversión en la voz, sonrió cuando Ted vacilo con fastidio.** 'solo dime que no te acuestas con él…' **Dijo divertida.**

'Solo… un armario.' **Dijo Ted harto de que hablaran de su sexualidad.**

'¿Por qué hablas así?' **Dijo Violet extrañada y algo molesta, le gustaba la voz de Ted.**

'¡Popy!' **James grito de nuevo y acelero el paso.**

'Genial! A correr Violet!' **Dijo Ted tomándola de la mano y comenzando a correr.**

'¿Qué demonio…' **Miro al chico y aun a pesar de que lo había dicho nervioso ahora tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Violet sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y cuando se dio cuenta que Ted la había tomado de la mano solo trago saliva sintiendo algo en el estomago.**

'¡Maldito!' **James dijo con una voz divertida y comenzó a correr también.**

'¿Si nos alcanza puedes golpearlo?' **Ted le pregunto divertido a la chica de Slytherin que solo rio.** 'Así me dejaría en paz.'

'Definitivamente… pero tal vez quiero que te moleste.' **Dijo la Slytherin con una sonrisa maldosa.** 'Fenómeno.' **Ted negó divertido.**

 **Y aunque todo estuviera muy divertido ahora, cuando Ted sintió las manos de James casi agarrar su túnica recordó que esto era algo serió y era muuuy serió. Si James lo atrapaba no le serviría nada cambiar su rostro porque Violet estaba ahí y ella no se detendría en llamarlo "Lupin".**

 _Y entonces James lo descubriría todo y… le diría a Sirius y ellos sabrían que les estuve mintiendo todo este tiempo y Peter tendrá razón; me alejaran de mi papá. Y todo se vendría abajo._

 **Pero hablemos de James Sirius Potter; hablemos de esa conexión que sentía con Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin. De la manera en la que lo admiraba sin saber por qué; a lo mejor porque que estuviera en su casa como el joven mayor del lugar, le quitaba el peso de tener que cuidar de Albus para solo concentrarse en Lily; y eso solo hasta que tuviera como 15 años, que era en la edad en la que seguramente tendría su primera cita. Hablemos de cómo James le "debía" tantas noches de desvelo al metamorfomago por dejarlo entrar a su cama cuando tenía alguna pesadilla—por mirar películas de terror de las que se mofaba al principio—pero sobretodo de cómo le agradecía que guardara el secreto frente a sus padres para poner otra de esas películas después. Hablemos de las travesuras que Teddy y él hacían juntos a sus demás primos; como esa vez que le cambiaron el shampoo a Dominique y la chica termino por cortarse el cabello porque su cabello termino enredadísimo, o la vez en la que Molly comió un muffin de lodo y tuvo que vomitar porque a él se le olvido quitarle los insectos. Hablemos de esa facilidad que el metamorfomago le leía el pensamiento con puros gestos. Hablemos de lo bien que lo conocía, de cómo jugaban incluso cuando ya tenía 17 años y el solo 11. De cómo sentía que era su hermano aun no teniendo la misma sangre, eso ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza. Porque para un niño de once años un apellido no significa nada. Hablemos de las veces en las que Teddy le salvo el pellejo con sus padres recibiendo el castigo para después reírse. Hablemos de cuanto lo quería… y eso era mucho. Y es que James Sirius Potter era leal, valiente, pero con Ted… James Sirius era indestructible, podía hacerlo todo y solo porque el metamorfomago lo había convencido de ello. Porque juntos le había demostrado que eran invencibles y eran compañeros de aventuras, de travesuras, de regaños y a un compañero no se le deja abajo. Era leal, como el hombre de su segundo nombre y era intrépido como el primero. Eso era él. Tal vez Teddy no tenía idea de la magnitud de influencia que tenía sobre James Sirius—porque igual él solo era un chico tratando de sobrellevar la mayoría de edad—pero sin duda debía de agradecérselo luego.**

'¡James!' **esta vez fue James Sirius y James solo se detuvo porque su voz sonó necesitada, incluso Ted se detuvo preocupado. Pero James Sirius estaba solo parado en el pasillo, acalorado porque él también había corrido.**

'Ahyy no…' **Dijo Ted preocupado, soltando la mano de Violet que solo alzo una ceja confundida. Y es que James Sirius tenía una cara de molestia y conflicto.** 'Okay no importa…' **Ted dijo dispuesto afrontar que James lo descubriera porque sabía que James Sirius iba hacer algo que no le gustaba.** 'Oy…'

'¿quieres volar conmigo?' **Dijo el chico arrugando la frente. Ted se detuvo…**

 _Ok, detente, tal vez no es tan malo como parece… además me daría un respiro con eso… y él se está ofreciendo, no tienes que sentirte mal… además James es bueno volando… ¡no te sientas culpable, ellos dijeron que iban ayudarte!_

'¿enserio?' **Dijo James sorprendido y camino hacía él. James Sirius trono la boca pero asintió.** 'no te ves muy…'

'solo di sí o no.' **Dijo el Gryffindor impaciente.**

'¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?' **Dijo James agachándose a su altura. James Sirius se cruzo de brazos, no podía decir la verdad. Apretó los labios.** 'Oye… es solo extraño para mi, conociéndote esto podría ser un atentado a mi persona.' **Dijo proyectándose un poco.**

'tú no me conoces.' **Dijo James Sirius frió. James se despeino dándole la razón.**

'perdón, es solo que me recuerdas mucho a alguien…' **Dijo entre risas. Pero James no se rió.** 'Oye, si vamos a entrenar juntos no podemos llevarnos de esa manera. Vas a tener que ser más amable conmigo…'

'¿vas a llorar o qué?' **Dijo James Sirius antipático y James se puso serió algo ofendido.**

'no, pero no vas a escuchar y es como si no volaras con nadie.' **Dijo James serio y James Sirius lo miro de reojo.** 'es eso o no hay trato.' **Dijo James dejando caer los hombros.** 'Vamos que tengo que encontrar a ese chico…' **Dijo señalando hacía donde estaban Violet y Ted que caminaron en silencio. James Sirius miro a Ted y después a James; enserio no le agradaba ese chico. James lo miro extrañado y justo cuando iba a voltear a ver hacía atrás. James tomo su mentón para que lo mirara a él.**

'De acuerdo.' **Dijo el chico rápido, James miro su mano para después notar su gesto nervioso; sabía que él tenía idea de quien era ese Popy y porque se parecía a Remus, pero era solo un chico… ¡y que chico! Tenía su rostro, era él pero con ligeras pecas a lo largo de la nariz y mejillas, y tal vez por eso no volvió a intentar voltearse, porque ahora sabía que en realidad no quería su ayuda en eso del volar pero James valoraba lo que estaba haciendo por quien fuera ese "Popy", porque ese pequeño había preferido dejar su orgullo por ayudarlo. James estaba orgulloso incluso aunque no siguiera cayéndole bien, porque James Sirius aun a pesar tenía eso; el espíritu de un…**

'ok, merodeador.' **Lo despeino y James Sirius arrugo la frente.**

'¿merodeaqué?' **James rió y negó.**

'enserio que esta época me está matando…'

 **OOoOO**

'Lysander…' **Dominique le arrancó la corbata al chico de Ravenclaw que la besaba con algo de coraje. La chica rió.** 'Oh vamos… ¿no seguirás molesto?' **pero Lysander solo la empujo a la cama. Dominique sonrió.** 'si, lo estas…' **Dijo algo ansiosa.** 'Genial…' **Dijo plantándole un tremendo beso en los labios. Lysander le mordió los labios y la chica se quejo pero no se despego nunca de él. Para ese par, el mundo parecía haber desaparecido.** '¿Cómo es que ustedes tienen la mejor vista?' **Dijo la chica mirando la ventana mientras que Lysander besaba su cuello.**

'no hables.' **El chico se detuvo y hablo en voz baja.** 'Ni siquiera deberíamos de estar aquí…' **Dominique mordió su labio con algo de emoción.**

'¿enserio querías ir a clases?' **Dijo la chica ayudándolo un poco con los botones de la impecable camisa de Lysander mientras lo besaba delicadamente por el cuello.**

'no, pero…' **Miro de reojo hacia la cortina de su cama y suspiro. Dominique tomo su mentón para besarlo en los labios.**

 **Y continuaron. Se besaron y tocaron con la juventud y la intrepidez que se arrastra con ella. Hacía calor… mucho calor entre ellos y a Dominique le parecía algo fascinante ver el cabello de Lysander sudado. Sentir su piel mojada por lo mismo y cuando venía el punto cumbre de toda esta situación algo hizo detener al chico.**

'No, espera…' **Lysander se alejo de la chica mirando su cortina, tomo un par de bocados de aire. Dominique llevo sus manos a su rostro para volver a llamar su atención pero el chico negó y las quito incluso con cuidado, volteándose completamente hacía su cortina.**

'¿Qué le ves?' **Dijo la chica mirando la simple cortina azul.** 'Lys…' **Dijo con una voz melosa. Y Lysander asintió, mirándola de nuevo… Dominique lo miro algo extrañada…**

'Tus ojos…' **Lysander la miro y parpadeo desviando la mirada.** '¿Estas… llorando?' **Lysander se tallo los ojos y negó.**

'Es solo el reflejo de la luz.' **Dijo el chico pero Dominique no era ni la mitad de tonta a lo que él creía que era.** '¿quieres dejar de mirarme así? Solo tengamos sexo y acabemos con esto…' **Dominique rodo los ojos y se arrepintió de preocuparse por una milésima de segundo por él. Lo jalo para besarlo nuevamente y Lysander siguió el beso con el único propósito de "acabar con esto" pero después de un par de minutos algo lo detuvo de nuevo.**

'¡Qué demonios Lysander!' **El chico se tallo el rostro.** 'ya no puedes, ya sabes…' **La chica lo miro algo confundida y ligeramente divertida.**

'cierra la boca.' **Dijo el chico buscando su ropa. Dominique lo detuvo.**

'¿Qué haces? No vas a dejarme así…' **Dijo la chica señalando la situación. Lysander rodo los ojos.**

'¿y arriesgarme a que hagas un berrinche de los tuyos? Ahora vuelvo…' **Dijo el chico saliendo de la cama, Dominique lo trato de detener pero Lysander negó caminando fuera de ella. La pelirroja lo miro recargada en su cama, con las sabanas azules enredadas en ella y con esos ojos azul frio mirando su camino trazado a cierta cama en el fondo que igual a la de él tenía las cortinas cerradas. El chico se tardo un poco, trago saliva y a Dominique le pareció rarísimo verlo hacer eso. Pero finalmente el chico abrió ligeramente la cortina, para agacharse al nivel de la cama, al parecer alguien estaba dentro. Su semblante se ablando, sus ojos se hicieron amables y Dominique pensó en si iba a ver algún día en el que Lysander la mirara de esa manera.**

'Lorc…' **Dijo Lysander suave, Dominique no aguanto mas y se apresuro a cambiarse para mirar… seguro sacaría algo de que burlarse con todo esto.** 'Lorcan ¿estás bien?' **dijo Lysander con dolor mientras miraba respirar con dificultad a su hermano.** 'Lorcan…' **Lorcan volvió a chillar y Lysander suspiro con tristeza.** 'Oye… ¿tienes frio?' **Dijo acobijándolo un poco más.** 'olvídalo…' **Dijo sabiendo que era lo que realmente le pasaba. Lo despeino con cariño murmurándole algo en el oído. Después se levanto para regresar a su cama pero entonces miro a Dominique saliendo de ella.** '¿Qué haces?' **Dijo Lysander mirándola con su camisa puesta.** 'Como sea… tenemos que irnos de aquí.' **Dominique trono la boca.**

'Tienes que estar jugando…' **Dijo la chica regresando a la cama. Al parecer todo el show de Lorcan ya había terminado.** '¿Qué tenía el fenómeno? Ni siquiera me dijiste que estaba aquí, Lysander que pervertido…' **Dijo divertida.**

'no le digas así…' **Dominique se volteo a verlo algo extrañada por el tono tranquilo que uso esta vez.** 'Solo vámonos.' **Dijo caminando por su ropa. Dominique estaba sentada en su cama y lo miro extrañada.** 'anda, será lo mismo solo que en un lugar diferente… podemos hacerlo en tu cuarto si quieres.' **Dominique levanto una ceja sorprendida.**

'¿Desde cuándo…?' **Le iba a preguntar porque se comportaba tan amble con ella pero recordó el desplante de un momento atrás y se detuvo.** 'Olvídalo, seguro…' **Dijo la chica levantándose para ponerse la ropa. Lysander lo agradeció y solo se volteo pensativo mientras seguía vistiéndose.** '¿Lorcan está bien?' **Dijo la chica siguiendo esta ola de cortesía que se había formado.**

'Dominique solo vístete, eso no te importa.' **Dijo Lysander con la misma calma de antes.** 'solo tenemos sexo. No es como si quisiera hablarte de mis problemas y estoy seguro que ni siquiera te importa escucharlos.'

'entonces eso es lo que es él… un problema. ¿Lo ves? Tu opinión no es muy diferente a la de los demás.' **Lysander sintió ardor en su estomago, esa chica sí que lo sacaba de sus casillas. Aun con toda su paciencia, era como si Dominique supiera que palabras eran las exactas para molestarlo.**

'Weasley… solo…' **Dijo trabado entre esa pose calmada y lo molesto que el comentario de la pelirroja le era.** 'cállate.' **Dijo sin más, conteniéndose. Dominique sonrió divertida, no entendía lo que pasaba pero ver a Lysander tan trabado le resulto divertido.** '¿ya estas lista?' **Dijo el chico volteándose con ella para encontrarse con una Dominique acostada en su cama.** '¿Qué haces?' **Dijo Lysander un poco fuera del papel. Dominique sonrió y cruzo sus brazos detrás de su nuca para solo alzar las cejas cínicamente. Lysander apretó los labios junto con los puños. Dominique se rio quedo.**

'eres como una caricatura… solo te falta el humo en las orejas…' **Dijo señalándolas. Lysander sintió sus mejillas rojas del coraje pero entonces… se escucho un quejido y el chico se volteo mirando en conflicto la cama de Lorcan.** 'ya despertó.' **Dijo Dominique traviesa.**

'cállate.' **Dijo el rubio desesperado y entró a la cama. Dominique lo miro extrañada, era como si quisiera huir.** 'solo…' **Respiro profundo un par de veces tratando de tranquilizarse.**

'Lysander no pasa nada si nos ve así… no es como si no lo supiera.' **Dijo la chica segura de que estaba exagerando las cosas. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que Lysander trataba a Lorcan como si tuviera cinco años.** 'Él tiene nuestra edad también ¿sabes? Sabe de cosas extrañas y que a nadie le interesan, estoy segura que sabe que es el sexo…' **Pero sus palabras no parecían tranquilizar a Lysander.** 'además nos hemos besado frente a él…' **Lysander trago saliva con una cara de culpa.**

'no hables…' **Dijo el chico sentándose aun con esas respiraciones profundas.** 'Tengo que…'

'quiero recordarte la razón por la que nos fuimos de la torre de Gryffindor…' **La chica se levanto y se hinco frente a él para besarlo. Pero Lysander la retiro y negó.** 'Oye…' **Dominique dijo testaruda.**

'no entiendes. No, ahora no. Solo ponte la ropa y vámonos.' **Dominique arrugo la frente y negó.** 'No puedo hacerlo aquí, no si esta él…'

'ponemos un hechizo silenciador y ya está.' **Dijo Dominique caprichuda volviendo a intentar besarlo. Lysander negó.**

'No, eso no funciona con él…' **Soltó inconscientemente Lysander y tocó su pecho con preocupación. Dominique lo miro tratando de descifrar a lo que se refería Lysander; estaba respirando profundamente como si se tratara de controlar, de relajarse, como si estuviera mal que se sintiera excitado, como si eso fuera hacerle algo a… y entonces lo entendió.**

'Oh…' **Dijo entre risas tapándose la boca. Lysander la miro de reojo sin entender su expresión y honestamente no le importaba. Pero Dominique aplaudió con gracia.** 'creí que solo era en momentos de peligro y esas cosas…' **Dijo Dominique empujándolo divertida.** 'pero él siente también esto… ¿verdad?' **Dijo besando su oreja muy sensual. Lysander la empujo para nada divertido de la situación. Dominique rio divertida.** 'Cuando mi tío nos contaba de la conexión con su gemelo no imagine que fuera para tanto…' **Dijo mirando a Lysander con una sonrisa de total diversión.** 'Ustedes son enserio una joya…' **Dijo entre risas y Lysander comenzó a enojarse enserio.** '¡Estas frito!' **Dominique dijo alzando los brazos con triunfo pero Lysander se acerco a taparle la boca, la pelirroja empujo su mano resoplando y asomándose a la cama de Lorcan.** 'ahora entiendo porque es tan raro. ¿Cuántas veces le has hecho esto?' **Ahora la curiosidad le invadía.** 'a puesto a que su primer orgasmo se lo provocaste tú… ¿o fui yo?' **Dijo la chica volteando a verlo mientras mordía su labio. Lysander se quedo sin palabras y fue algo bueno que Dominique no lo mirara porque hubiera notado sus ojos nublados y sería peor, para él y para Lorcan también; para cuando la jalo de vuelta a la cama Lysander se había repuesto, cerró la cortina una vez mas y se decidió a terminar con esto.**

'¿quieres solo callarte? Esto no es divertido.' **Dijo Lysander tratando de calmarse pero era imposible. Dominique alzo una ceja incrédula.** 'ya vámonos…' **Dijo pasándole su túnica. Pero Dominique ante el nuevo descubrimiento no se iba a ir, esto era como oro para ella.**

'¿A dónde piensas ir? Esto es perfecto.' **Dijo la chica colgándose de su cuello.** 'Lysander, solo piénsalo por un momento.' **Dijo besando su nariz y Lysander la ignoro tratando de encontrar el resto del uniforme de la Gryffindor.** 'Lorcan necesita divertirse también…' **Dijo la chica sonriente.** 'igual hasta puede que se nos una…' **Dijo mordiendo su oreja.**

'estas… EN-FER-MA.' **Dominique rio melodiosamente y se abrazo al chico que solo levanto los hombros para deshacerse de la chica.** 'Solo cámbiate.' **Dijo tranquilo para después suspirar largo.**

'esa pose de tranquilidad es super tentativa para mi ¿lo sabes?' **Dijo la chica mirándolo sonriente aun abrazada al chico.** 'Es como si quisiera romperla en mil pedazos.' **Lo comenzó a besar de nuevo y Lysander se retiro de ella.**

'hablo enserio.' **Le dijo tomando sus manos y quitándolas de él.** 'no voy hacerlo con él en el cuarto.' **El chico fue definitivo.** 'es…'

'sucio, atrevido, cínico… ¿no me digas que no te agrada la idea?' **Dijo la chica quitándose la camisa.**

'¿cómo fui a parar contigo?' **Dijo Lysander alejándola de nuevo.** 'yo me largo de aquí ¿quieres quedarte? adelante.' **Dijo Lysander tomando la camisa que recién se había quitado Dominique para ponérsela. Dominique bufo.**

'Si adelante, vete y déjame con el dócil de tu hermano en la cama. Gran idea Lys.' **Lysander la ignoro.** 'igual los dos se ven igual, puedo pretender que eres tú.' **De repente el chico dejo los botones de su camisa y tensó los hombros.**

'no tienes idea de cómo te…'

'lo sé.' **Dijo la chica para acercarse y besarlo, pero entonces…**

'por favor… Lysan… der…' **Lysander abrió los ojos con urgencia y miro con molestia a Dominique. El chico dudo entre ir o no, se quedo un momento tratando de relajarse, no quería acercarse y atacarlo con todo este enojo que Dominique le había provocado.**

'no seas cobarde; invítalo.' **Dijo la chica en broma mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Lysander se levanto antes de que terminara lanzándola por la ventana.**

'Lorcan…' **Dijo en voz baja asegurándose de que Dominique no los escuchara.** '¿Estás bien?' **Dijo Lysander mirando a su hermano temblar.**

'Lysa… por fav… no… no…' **Lo abrazo y froto su espalda para calmarlo. Entonces Lorcan estornudo y tembló con intensidad como si el estornudo hubiera sacudido completamente su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos ligeramente y se quiso retirar rápido pero Lysander lo miro a los ojos, Lorcan cerró los ojos y recargo con alivio su rostro en el hombro de su hermano.** 'Lys…' **Lysander asintió acariciando su cabello.**

'lo sé, tranquilo. Tranquilo Lorcan…' **Dijo sintiendo como su hermano se aferraba a él.** 'Dime… ¿ya tomaste tu medicina?' **Lorcan asintió e intento mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos pero un escalofrió hizo que se encorvara.**

'Creo que el pasto si estaba mojado después de todo…' **Lorcan trato de bromear para tranquilizar a Lysander, sentía que estaba preocupado. El gemelo mayor lo abrazo tratando de hacer un poco de calor entre los dos, pero era imposible Lorcan estaba heladísimo.**

'ya le pedí a mamá otra perla. Creo que llegara en la cena Lorcan.' **Lorcan asintió sintiendo otro escalofrió recorrerle por la espalda haciéndolo chillar inconscientemente.** 'solo resiste un poco mas ¿puedes hacerlo Lorc?' **lo tomó de las mejillas. Lorcan se veía casi gris, con ojeras marcadas y respiraba con dificultad, sus labios le temblaban y estaba partidos. De hecho parecía estar congelándose. Lysander comenzó a soplarle caliente en la piel.** '¿sientes eso?' **Dijo el mayor cerca de su piel para ver si podía calentarla pero Lorcan negó. Lysander agacho la mirada triste. Lorcan se acerco a él.**

'ya me he enfermado antes…' **Lorcan rio quedo pero de un momento a otro se quedo callado y se aferro lo mas que pudo a su hermano, Lysander supo que algo no estaba bien.** 'es solo que…' **Lorcan se detuvo y sollozo.** 'Sentí algo…' **La voz le tembló con un toque de miedo en ella.** 'sentí… eso.' **Dijo chiquito y rápido como si le avergonzara admitirlo, pero sabiendo que Lysander entendía la expresión; y sí, la entendía.** 'No fue un sueño, lo sentí.' **Dijo Lorcan con pavor. Lysander suspiro y lo abrazo mas a él.**

'¿sentiste qué?' **Dominique camino cruzada de brazos.** 'Godric luces… horrible.' **Dijo la chica con total honestidad. Lysander gruño y se levanto empujándola.** 'parece que se está congelando. Ves, un poco de calor no le haría mal, te dije que lo necesitaba…' **Lysander rodo los ojos.** 'Lorcan estarías mejor pero tu hermano es un egoísta…'

'Ya basta.' **Dijo Lysander en voz baja.** 'créeme que es lo que menos necesita.' **Dijo Lysander distante.** '¿ya podemos irnos?'

'¿lo vas a dejar?' **Dominique dijo sorprendida, Lorcan se veía realmente mal.** 'De hecho, debería de estar en la enfermería, luce como si tuviera un virus o algo…'

'gracias por tu observación. Solo necesita descansar…'

'casi tanto como Lunático.' **Dijo Dominique comparando el aspecto de Remus con el de Lorcan.** 'parece que va a morir…'

'¿¡Quieres callarte!? ¡El no va…' **Pero el grito de Lysander fue interrumpido por un quejido de Lorcan. Dominique miro de reojo al gemelo en la cama y sonrió triunfante.**

'entonces eso lo siente también…' **Dijo Dominique mirando a Lysander.** 'Vuélveme a gritar idiota, anda…' **lo reto empujándolo y Lysander trago saliva trabado.** 'esto va a ser increíble.' **Dijo la chica sonriente mirando a ambos hermanos.**

 **OOoOO**

'esto es una muy mala idea James…' **Peter dijo mirando a su alrededor.** 'Es muy temprano aun.'

'pues claro que es temprano Peter y por eso es excelente. Ellos no pueden estar tan tarde fuera de la cama…' **Dijo mirando la escoba que Fred le había prestado. Peter trago saliva mirando a un par de estudiantes que los miraban casualmente, pero para el rubio las miradas eran sospechosas.** 'además a esta hora el viento es perfecto para maniobras evasivas.' **Dijo mirando el cielo.** '¿listo James?' **grito girándose con el pequeño Gryffindor que solo suspiro y asintió con su (la) saeta de Fuego en las manos.** 'pero que ánimos…' **Dijo el chico de lentes sonriente.** 'No me eches la culpa a mí, deberías de agradecerle a ese Popy…'

'¿Popy?' **Preguntó mirando a su amigo. James asintió dejando caer los hombros.**

'Luego te cuento.' **Dijo James rápido. Acto siguiente: tomo la escoba y subió en ella para volar arriba de James Sirius que solo lo miro con fastidió mientras los demás chicos aplaudían al ver a James hacer un par de piruetas en el cielo.**

'Presumido…' **James Sirius dijo entre dientes y Peter asintió inconsciente. James Sirius lo miro de reojo y sonrió.** 'qué bueno que viniste Peter. No creo resistir mucho con él.' **Dijo mirando con apatía a James. Peter alzo una ceja y retuvo una sonrisa.** '¿Qué?' **Pregunto James Sirius al ver al rubio. Peter no resistió y rió, James Sirius sonrió al escuchar su risa.** '¿Qué Peter?' **Dijo emocionado.**

'es que te pareces tanto a él…' **Dijo abrazando su estomago y James Sirius abrió sus ojos con pavor. Inmediatamente negó.** 'lo siento… no te lo tomes mucho a pecho James. Él no es tan malo…' **James Sirius miro a James en el aire que sonreía disfrutando del viento.**

'no entiendo porque te agrada…' **Dijo negando.** 'La verdad es que me gustaría parecerme más a ti.' **Peter parpadeo en shock. Eso había sido… halagador. James...**

 _Bueno él no es James pero…_

'¿Enserio?' **Dijo Peter aun en shock. James Sirius lo miro y asintió.** '¿Por qué?' **Dijo Peter sorprendido, sintiendo un calor muy agradable en su pecho.**

'Bueno, pues es que tú eres una buena persona.' **Dijo sin más el pequeño.** 'Te preocupas por los demás y no eres presumido; eres inteligente y eres un Gryffindor. Además de que…' **Rió.** 'Provocaste el desastre en el gran comedor.' **Dijo despeinándose al igual que James. Peter sonrió inconsciente.** 'Peter me gustaría mucho que pasaras las vacaciones con nosotros.' **Dijo sonriéndole.** 'Ya eres amigo de Ted así que…'

 _¿Amigo de Ted?_

'Ya eres parte del caos.' **Dijo el chico entre risas, recordando cómo le había llamado Slughorn esa mañana.** 'así podrías convencerlo de pasar navidad conmigo.' **Dijo James pensando en Ted. De pronto la idea de que Peter se pasara las vacaciones en su casa junto con Ted lo animo bastante.** '¡sí! eso sería increíble!' **Dijo mirando a Peter.** 'Peter, tenemos que convencerlo. Así podremos jugar y nos la pasaríamos genial. Papá puede llevarnos a todos al último partido de mamá. Asientos de primera clase ¡Peter te va a encantar! Solo tenemos que llamarlo. ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?' **Dijo James preguntándole directamente. Peter asintió en el momento pero al escuchar un grito de James recordó que él no era parte de… eso. Del tiempo de James Sirius, no podía ser parte de ese "caos". Por muy genial que se escuchara. Porque James Sirius lo veía como si enserio fuera genial y solo en singular.** 'Bueno James yo…' **Miro a James y James Sirius arrugó la frente mirando una vez mas a James con fastidio.**

'oh vamos Peter. No dejes que lo arruine, él no es tu dueño.' **Peter de pronto sintió un conflicto interno. ¿Qué tan malo sería retrasar el viaje de regreso? No quería romperle el corazón a ese chico.**

 _Pero están las vacaciones de James y Sirius… y no llegare a tiempo con mamá para la cena. Oh y Remus! él tiene que ir con su mamá que después de todo si está enferma. Quien sabe, sería quizá su ultima navidad juntos. No, no puedes cambiar eso por un simple partido de Quidditch… en primera clase…_

'es que mis amigos tienes diferentes planes y no podemos separarnos, lo sien…' **James Sirius negó haciéndolo callar.**

'Solo piénsalo ¿sí? sería genial.' **Dijo James Sirius sonriente.** 'Enserio me agradas mucho Peter.' **Peter trago saliva y le sonrió amable.**

'tú también James.' **Dijo Peter con honestidad.** 'Desde siempre.' **Ahora proyecto un poco al chico en su amigo.**

'¿Qué esperas?' **Grito James desde el cielo.** '¿o es que tienes miedo Jimmie?' **James Sirius se tensó de los hombros y tomo rápido la escoba para subir.**

'demuéstrale quien manda James.' **Peter le dijo despeinándolo. James Sirius sonrió y asintió para subir con rapidez.** 'espere años para ver esto…' **Dijo Peter mirando el cielo.**

'¡entonces Jimmie, muéstrame lo que sabes hacer!' **James le grito abriendo los brazos.** 'Haremos una ruta, intenta mantenerme el paso ¿de acuerdo?' **James Sirius bufo.**

'en primera; no me llames Jimmie…' **Se acerco a él para prepararse.** 'En segunda; intenta no caerte cuando me veas rebasándote.' **James sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta.**

'Así es como me gusta.' **Dijo el chico mayor preparándose.** '¿Listo?'

'¡hablas demasiado!' **James Sirius arrancó y James rio para después seguirlo.**

 **Era mas que una carrera, mas que calentamiento. Era James contra James Sirius. Era un duelo épico con personalidades tan intensas y energéticas. James acelero dejándolo atrás una risa fuerte se escucho en los cielos, una risa fresca que para James Sirius era una señal de derrota, así que acelero, la escoba le tambaleo pero cuando la sostuvo firme acelero el vuelo con el unico objetivo de callar esa risa.**

'¡Vamos! ¡creí que tenias mas Jimmie!' **James le grito todavía girando hacia atrás y James Sirius apretó los labios y se impulso, era una saeta de fuego así que la escoba hizo su trabajo se acerco a James y apropósito paso cerca de su cabeza haciendo al chico girar para no caer.**

'¡no me llames Jimmie!' **Grito James Sirius pasando como un rayo. James lo miro y resoplo enfocándolo con los ojos.**

'vamos a jugar.' **Dijo James preparándose. Acelerando, lo alcanzo con mas habilidad que por la escoba—a diferencia de James Sirius—cuando estuvo junto a él pudo notar como el chico miraba el mango de la escoba concentrado.** '¡Vuelta James!' **James se cruzo por su camino dando una vuelta, James Sirius soltó un gritito al sentir la escoba tambalearse nuevamente. La sostuvo y se giro unos cuantos metros después.** '¡Vamos Jimmie, te volví a dejar atrás!' **James Sirius arrugo la frente y voló directo a él.** '¡Ahora baja!' **James bajo casi en picada y James Sirius solo se sostuvo e intento bajar tanto como él pero sentía que la escoba lo iba a sacar volando de ahí y no precisamente sería un aterrizaje suave.** '¡No!' **James Sirius saltó haciendo que la escoba se detuviera de golpe, provocando que se sacudiera agresivamente, James Sirius sabía que iba salir saltando de ahí, cerró los ojos pero sintió un apretón en el hombro.** '¡No sueltes el mango! ¿quieres morir?' **Escucho a James algo molesto. James Sirius abrió los ojos y lo miro a su lado sosteniendo el mango por él.** 'tómalo y no lo sueltes.' **Le dijo esta vez mas amable. James Sirius entonces se aferro del mango como antes. James asintió.** 'tu energía es genial James pero olvidas que esto solo es una escoba.' **Dijo manoteando la saeta de fuego.** 'ella no tiene el control, tal vez sea muy rápida pero ella no es la que vuela en realidad. Lo haces tú.' **Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y en un tono muy enserio.** 'Pero si dejas que ella tome el control, entonces vas a terminar herido.' **James Sirius se avergonzó un poco.**

'puedo hacerlo…' **Dijo orgulloso. James asintió seguro y para el chico de primero fue extraño.**

'lo sé, sé que puedes hacerlo. Y podrás hacerlo, si enserio me dejas ayudarte.' **James Sirius noto que estaba hablando enserio.** 'Lo de hace rato fue genial, al menos note que te gusta esto de verdad. Y cuando casi me rebanas la cabeza…' **Rio y James Sirius lo hizo también, James lo miro de reojo.** 'Fue alucinante. Peligroso, Pero las mejores cosas lo son.' **James Sirius parpadeo algo sorprendido de sus palabras.**

'Casi te dejo sin cerebro…' **James Sirius le recordó. Pero James arrugó la frente.**

'creí que habías dicho que no tenía.' **Dijo dándole un codazo amistoso. James Sirius lo miro y sonrió de lado algo halagado de que lo recordara.**

'Tal vez tienes un gramo…' **Dijo en voz bajita haciendo que James riera.** 'Tal vez.'

'como digas James.' **Dijo James despeinándose.** '¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar y comenzamos de nuevo?' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros. James Sirius lo pensó pero termino asintiendo.** 'bien.' **Dijo James poniéndose al frente.** 'Solo sígueme, no trates de rebasarme…' **James Sirius se quejo y James rio.** 'Ya tendrás tiempo para eso campeón.' **James dijo preparándose.**

 **Las cosas mejoraron. En la primera vuelta James Sirius logro controlar la saeta, en todas las direcciones en las que James pasaba.**

'¡aumentaremos la velocidad James!'

'¡Ya era hora!'

'¡Eres igual de impaciente a tu padre!' **Daba igual si era Sirius o él. Se lo decía como un cumplido.**

'¡ni siquiera sabes quién es mi padre!' **James rió asintiendo.**

'pues entonces, definitivamente es de alguno de los dos.' **Peter dijo desde abajo.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿entonces si pellizco a Lorcan a ti te duele?' **Dominique dijo abrazando el brazo de Lysander que solo miraba las escaleras pidiendo paciencia.**

'No seas ridícula. Si tú pellizcas, golpeas, o te atreves a lastimar a mi hermano, te tiro de las escaleras.' **Dominique rió divertida.**

'Eso es un sí.' **Dijo la chica sonriente. Lysander suspiro Dominique enserio que exageraba todo. Así no funcionaba la conexión con Lysander pero el Ravenclaw no pensaba decírselo.** 'Lysander, cada día que paso a tu lado me gustas mas.' **Dijo recargando su cabeza en su hombro. Lysander rodo los ojos.**

'Alguien-cuélgueme-ahora-mismo…' **Dijo el chico suspirando nuevamente.** '¿No tienes que ir alguna parte?' **Dijo Lysander queriéndosela quitar de encima.**

'no en realidad.' **Dijo Dominique mirando el castillo sin soltar el brazo de Lysander.** '¿ya quieres deshacerte de mí?' **Lysander asintió.** 'Lysander…' **La chica toco su mentón melosamente.** 'Tienes que compensarme lo de hace rato… ese no fue el trato, terminamos por dormir a tu hermano en vez de…'

'ya lo sabía.' **Dijo el chico con fastidio.** '¿Ahora qué? ¿Me molestaras por toda la vida?' **Dominique negó para sorpresa de Lysander.** '¿enserio?' **Dijo el chico con cautela.**

'Por supuesto que no. Lo de Lorcan es importante… luce importante al menos.' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros pero Lysander seguía algo sospechoso de todo esto.**

'Lo es de hecho.' **Dijo el chico a secas.**

'es horrible de hecho.' **Dijo la chica mirando por el barandal de las escaleras mientras estas se movían, imagino a Lysander lanzándola de ellas y pensaba en si sobreviviría de la caída.** 'es que piénsalo Lys…'

'no me digas así…' **El chico dijo entre dientes.**

'tu hermano no tiene voluntad.' **Dijo mirándolo con la frente arrugada como si fuera su culpa.** 'si tu decides que este triste, no importa que sea su cumpleaños; si te da la gana levantarte triste él no lo va a disfrutar…' **Lysander desvió la mirada y le dio la espalda sintiéndose culpable.**

'escucha… tengo todo controlado.' **Dijo el chico sin querer decir mas.** 'y no tienes que saberlo. Enserio, no quiero que lo sepas.' **Dominique lo escuchaba recargada en el barandal.** 'pero el está bien. Lo único que me preocupa ahora es ese estúpido resfriado.' **Dominique abrió los ojos.**

'Eso no es un resfriado, es una hipotermia.' **Dijo la chica entre risas.**

'si da igual, ya te libraste de eso. Solo acostémonos y terminemos con esto.' **Dijo Lysander mirando los cuadros del castillo. Dominique lo miro y trono la boca caminando a él.**

'escucha…' **Dijo recargándose en su hombro.** 'siendo honesta contigo; me gusta verte sufrir…' 'pero si te la pasas triste todo el tiempo me haces difícil el trabajo.'

'no quiero tu ayuda.' **Lysander se adelanto.** 'No necesito la ayuda de nadie. Hemos vivido así toda la vida y todo esta… bien.' **Dominique noto su titubeo al final de la frase.** 'Solo quiero que dejes de meterte en cosas que no te incumben.'

'¡oye, yo no fui quien nos metió a la habitación!' **Dominique levanto ambas manos quitándose la culpa.** 'Fuiste tú y no me digas que no sabías que estaba ahí.' **Lysander trago saliva y negó con la cabeza como si se tratara de quitar la idea.** '¿lo hiciste para lastimarlo?'

'¡no!' **Dijo rápido el gemelo.**

'¿seguro? Porque ahora que lo pienso Lysander… ¿no será que lo quieres lastimar inconscientemente?' **Lysander arrugo la frente en conflicto pero al ver a Dominique recordó su forma de ser. Seguro solo quería molestarlo con eso.**

'¡ya basta!'

'yo solo quiero ayudar…' **Dominique se adelanto.** 'pero para eso Lys…' **Se acerco de nuevo a él.** 'Necesito que me lo cuentes todo…' **Lysander la miro y Dominique le dio un beso para detener ese labio que le temblaba.** 'Lys, cuéntamelo… ' **Lysander cerró los ojos mas por el dolor que sintió en el pecho que por el beso que le daba Dominique.** '¿no crees que llevas mucho tiempo cargando todo eso tu solo?' **La pelirroja le decía entre besos y Lysander inconscientemente asintió.** '¿no crees que necesitas ayuda? Lorcan… va a darse cuenta.' **Lysander se separo rápido de ella.** 'Lys, yo puedo ayudarte, no le diré a nadie...' **Se acerco una vez mas a él.** 'a nadie.' **Le dijo tocando sus labios con las yemas de los dedos.** 'Solo cuéntamelo.' **Lo miro a los ojos y Lysander negó.** '¿Qué, es tan malo?' **Dijo la chica sintiendo una llamita encenderse dentro de ella, debía de serlo; Lysander nunca se había quedado callado por tanto tiempo y mucho menos con ese gesto de miedo.** '¿Qué es Lysander? ¿Qué le hiciste?' **Lysander movió sus labios pero no había palabras en ellos, Dominique se detuvo cuando vio sus ojos mojados.** '¿Lysander?' **Dijo la chica dejando ese juego y mirándolo sorprendida.**

'no… no le hice nada.' **Dijo el chico con los ojos cada vez mas mojados.** 'no… hice nada.' **Dijo arrugando la frente. Dominique parpadeo sorprendida.**

'Lysander tranquilo…' **Dominique se acerco y lo abrazo. Lysander trago saliva y cerró los ojos.** 'fuera de juego, si en realidad es tan grave deberías de decírselo a alguien.' **Dijo la chica sorprendentemente amable mientras lo abrazaba acariciando su cabello.** 'no me lo digas a mí, pero Ted es… él entiende muy bien las cosas. Si quieres que te ayude tendrás que repetírselo un par de veces, pero si solo quieres desahogarte no te preocupes él lo olvida todo…' **Lysander la abrazo hundiendo su rostro en su hombro. Dominique lo escucho llorar.** 'demonios… no Lysander.' **Dijo la chica algo asustada de no saber cómo reaccionar. '** No debí de preguntar…' **Dijo arrepentida de meterse en este embrollo que al parecer era más que complicado de lo que pensaba.** 'Lysander, lo siento.' **Dijo la chica con total honestidad. Y de repente escucho una risa muy cerca de su oído. Abrió la boca indignada y las mejillas se le pusieron rojas de coraje.** '¡maldito hijo de…' **Pero Lysander la apretó de los brazos y Dominique se detuvo al sentir la fuerza del chico, que levanto su cabeza ligeramente para hablarle al oído. Dominique escucho como trago saliva para hablar.**

'todo…' **Dijo lento pero con coraje.** 'Todo esto… es culpa tuya.' **Dijo con odio, Dominique arrugo la frente confundida.** '¿quieres ayudarme? Tú… tú quieres ayudarme.' **Dijo el chico entre risas pero apretando más sus brazos, Dominique se quejo del dolor que comenzaba a sentir.**

'Lysander suéltame, piensa en Lorcan lo estas…' **Lysander la apretó mas.** '¡auch! ¡ya basta idiota! Si sigues haciendo esto te prometo que voy a molestar a tu herman..'

'lo tocas, te mueres.' **Lysander le dijo molesto. Dominique se quedo estática al oír esa palabra y es que Lysander la había dicho muy enserio.** 'Como espero que te caigas, o alguien te arrolle; como espero un día despertar y saber que ya no existes.'

'si tanto lo quieres hazlo tú; vamos aun no llegamos a piso firme.' **Lysander volvió a reír en su oído.** '¿de qué te ríes idiota? Solo hablas pero no haces nada… sabes que a tu hermano le lastima todo esto y aun así eres un cretino.'

'¿Ahora te preocupas de Lorcan?' **Dijo ofendido. Dominique no entendía que rayos trataba de decir.** 'él está bien.' **Dijo soltándola y empujándola ligeramente, Dominique rápido se sostuvo del barandal sintiendo sus brazos entumidos. Miro al chico y noto que este… si había llorado, se limpiaba los ojos.** 'solo deja de meterte en las cosas que no te importan.' **Dijo el chico dándole la espalda.**

'eres un idiota.' **Dominique le dijo sobando sus brazos.**

'me da igual lo que pienses.' **Lysander le dijo frio.** '¿aun quieres acostarte conmigo?' **Dominique lo miro con desprecio y ahora mas que nunca quería que Peter lo tomara de la túnica y lo hiciera sentir asustado como el día anterior. Pero por el momento, no tenía idea de donde se encontraba el merodeador. Así que solo era ella.**

'Seguro.' **Dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente. Lysander bufo y negó.**

'estas loca.' **Dijo el chico subiendo las escaleras una vez que ya llegaron. Dominique lo siguió y asintió.**

'ya somos tres.' **Dijo mirando hacia la torre de Ravenclaw.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡Eso es increíble James!' **James aplaudió al ver al pequeño Gryffindor esquivando todos los obstáculos que le ponía.** 'Ahí va otro.' **Dijo agitando la varita de Fred. Un mástil de humo apareció frente a James Sirius que rápidamente se inclino hacía la derecha y bajo en espiral para después subir angostamente porque James le había puesto otro obstáculo.** 'ese es mi niño...' **Dijo James orgulloso.** '¡okay James paremos un rato!' **James Sirius se detuvo cansado y James voló hacía él para despeinarlo, James Sirius lo miro de reojo y quito su mano.** 'tranquilo bestia, creí que estabas cansado.' **James Sirius le sonrió de lado y James hizo lo mismo.**

 **Odiaba aceptarlo pero James no parecía tan malo como había creído, de hecho era muy paciente, divertido y aparte realmente talentoso en esto de volar. Pero él era algo orgulloso como para aceptarlo todavía…**

 _Tal vez si consiguió un lugar en el equipo puedo admitirlo…_

'¿listo para dejar las nubes?' **James Sirius se enderezo y satisfecho miro el paisaje. Ese había sido el mejor entrenamiento que había tenido desde que acompaño a su mamá a un entrenamiento de pretemporada y el equipo lo dejo volar con ellos. Sonrió mirando el paisaje para notar lo pequeños que se veían todos desde esa altura.** 'es increíble ¿cierto?' **James lo interrumpió.** 'Como se ve todo tan alcanzable desde aquí.' **Dijo James mirando el suelo también.**

'seh…' **Dijo James Sirius despeinando su cabello. James lo miro de reojo y sonrió de lado. Estaba seguro que ese niño era algo de él.** 'casi todo…' **Dijo James suspirando con algo de nostalgia. James alzo una ceja, tuvo el presentimiento de conocer ese tono de voz.** 'como sea, cuando consiga un lugar en el equipo de Quidditch va a ser imposible que me ignore.' **Entonces el chico de 17 años tenía toda la certeza de lo que hablaba.**

'oh-oh…' **Dijo James mirando al pequeño.** '¿te gusta alguien?' **Dijo algo preocupado. James Sirius lo miro y se sonrojo de inmediato.**

'¡no! ¿de qué hablas?' **Dijo el chico despeinándose y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo pero James solo mordió su labio presintiendo que así se veía cuando se lo contó a Sirius y ahora entendía porque se había reído tanto.** 'además eso no te importa…' **Dijo el chico tomando su escoba y volando lejos de él.**

'oh no…' **James lo siguió y le cerró el paso.** 'por supuesto que me importa.' **Dijo James suspirando.** '¿es alguna chica de tu año?' **James Sirius sobo su brazo.** '¿Es pelirroja?' **Dijo temiendo que se repitieran los mismo patrones.**

'no…' **James suspiro con alivio.** 'y no, no es pelirroja. Pero da igual porque…' **Suspiro con tristeza.** 'ella no me hace caso, ni siquiera nota que existo… bueno si.' **Vacilo el pequeño.** 'pero me odia.' **James lo miro con empatía.** 'Cree que soy un tonto y no quiere salir conmigo, ni siquiera quiere que nos vean untos en los pasillos…'

'apuesto a que prefiere al estúpido calamar que a ti…' **James Sirius lo miro algo sorprendido.** 'que cree que no tienes cerebro, o que eres un creído…' **James dijo con algo de dolor.** 'apuesto a que solo ve lo malo de ti y no ve que solo quieres… solo quieres…' **Dijo pensando en Lily.**

' _¡un beso por favor! El muérdago apareció, no puedes pasarlo, ¡es ley Evans! ¡vas a quedarte siete años sin sexo!'_

' _¡eso es ridículo Potter! ni creas que no se que fueron tus estúpidos amigos quienes pusieron ese muérdago.'_

' _¡No fueron ellos! Es el destino, quiere que tú y yo…'_

' _¡Tonterías! ¡Aléjate de mí!'_ **Lily le termino dando una bofetada.** _'¡Prefiero besar al…'_

'estúpido calamar.' **Dijo James entre dientes. James Sirius lo miro y no pudo evitar reírse.** 'No están gracioso en carne propia James, así que no esperes demasiado…' **Dijo despeinándolo, James gruño.** '¿Quién es esta chica?' **James Sirius suspiro pensando en Alice.**

'es… bueno, ella es…' **Miro el cielo y suspiro. James sonrió algo conmovido.** 'creo que es maravillosa y esta…' **Miro el suelo para mirar a las personitas, él también estaba de acuerdo con James; arriba todo parecía posible, incluso el conquistar a Alice Longbottom…** 'esta… esta ahí.' **Dijo parpadeando y enderezándose. James se acerco para mirar.**

'¿la morena?' **Dijo James mirando a un par de chicas reuniéndose con Fred y Louis.**

'¿Qué? ¡No! iguh! Ella es mi prima!' **Dijo James Sirius con un escalofrió.** 'ella; la de Gryffindor…' **Dijo James en un suspiro soñador. James noto una cabellera lila amarrada con una coleta. Alzo las cejas sorprendido.**

'pues no es pelirroja definitivamente…' **Dijo James despeinando su cabello. James Sirius lo miro algo fastidiado.**

'¿Cuál es tu problema con los pelirrojos?' **James se encogió entre hombros algo avergonzado.** '¿que no ves? Ella es hermosa, tan diferente…' **Dijo James apoyándose en el mango de la escoba.** 'es que no puedo evitar…' **Dijo el chico mordiendo su labio, James abrió los ojos sabiendo que iba hacer.**

'Jam…' **Pero James Sirius sonrió, inhalo mucho aire y James solo negó.**

'¡Preciosa!' **James Sirius gritó y James cerró los ojos conociendo ese error. Alice arrugo la frente y se dio la media vuelta.** 'No…' **Dijo James Sirius con frustración.** '¿ves? Solo me… ¡arghh!' **El chico se preparo para volar pero James le corto el paso.** '¡oye! a un lado ¡se va a ir!' **Dijo señalando a Alice.**

'se que no te agrado. Pero créeme que tienes que escucharme esta vez.' **James Sirius arrugo la frente.** 'he estado enamorado de la misma chica… creo que toda la vida. Ella me odia, pero tengo que admitir que ha sido en parte mi culpa… solo no se lo digas a Peter.' **Dijo James despeinándose.** 'Como sea, esto se trata de ti. ¿quieres conseguir a esa chica?' **James Sirius asintió.** 'entonces lo primero que tienes que hacer es…'

'ir por ella.' **James asintió para después negar.**

'¡no!' **Dijo James deteniéndolo.** 'mostrarle que eres genial, pero sin presumirlo…' **Le aclaro.** 'solo… hazlo pero no se lo eches en cara, ella tiene que verlo por sí misma.' **Dijo pensando cómo sería su relación con Lily si lo hubiera puesto en práctica.** 'si se lo presumes, ella va a creer que eres un presumido y te descartara por años.' **Dijo por experiencia propia.**

'de acuerdo.' **James Sirius analizó las palabras de aquel muchacho y por su rostro parecían ciertas.** 'podríamos… volar.' **James Sirius le sugirió a James.**

'eh… ¿ahora?' **Dijo James alzando una ceja.** 'pero acabamos de entrenar. ¿no estás cansado?' **James Sirius tenía que admitir que si estaba cansado, pero también admitía que estaba desesperado porque Alice dejara de comportarse así con él. Así que tomo su escoba y ahora fue él el que se puso frente a James.**

'¡Oye! creí que dijiste que me entendías.' **James abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver la seguridad con la que hablaba ese niño.** '¿no te gustaría que esa chica que te ignora te volteara a ver ya? ¿no estas desesperado por hacerla cambiar de opinión? ¡Porque yo si lo estoy! No quiero pasar los siguientes tres años de esta manera!' **James de pronto se sintió tan identificado con el pequeño que ignoro toda la lógica y asintió.**

'Ok James, mostrémosle de lo que eres capaz.' **James Sirius sonrió y asintió preparándose para volar.** 'Haremos la misma ruta y vas acelerar cuando pase cerca de ellos, con eso bastara para empezar. ¿hecho?' **James Sirius asintió sintiendo algo de emoción por el resultado mas que nada. Y es que no podía quitarse ese sueño que tuvo en la clase de pociones de la mañana.**

 _Ella iba a besarme._

'Uno, dos…' **James lo miró pero James Sirius parecía estar concentrado en una cosa.** '¡Tres!' **Ambos volaron a la misma velocidad.**

'creí que había dicho que ya habían terminado.' **Dijo Peter mirándolos a ambos cruzar el cielo como ráfaga. Roxanne los miro con la boca abierta.**

'¿ese es Jamie?' **Dijo señalando el cielo maravillada, Fred asintió alzando una ceja.** 'con la saeta…' **Dijo la morena tratando de buscar una mejor vista.**

'eso es imposible…' **Alice dijo malhumorada.** 'Ni siquiera puede controlar esa escoba…' **Pero al ver el rostro de Roxanne satisfecho no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al cielo. James Sirius estaba alcanzando a otro estudiante, al parecer mayor que él.** '¿es Teddy?' **Dijo parpadeando ilusionada. Peter iba a decirle que sí, pero Louis y Fred se acercaron platicándoles a ambas del amigo de Teddy.**

'¡oh claro!' **Roxanne dijo recordándolo.** 'si, estaba con el otro chico…' **Se refería a Sirius.** 'el del cabello bonito.' **Dijo señalando su cabello, Peter sonrió sabiendo que a Sirius le hubiera encantado oír esa referencia de él.**

'¡ambos son amigos de Ted!' **Louis dijo mirando a James Sirius alcanzando a James.** 'pero ese vuela increíble…'

'pues no lo creo…' **Alice dijo mirando el cielo y con una sonrisa de lado.** 'James esta apunto de alcanzarlo.' **Si James Sirius lo hubiera sabido seguro hubiera dejado la carrera para verlo con sus propios ojos pero con solo saber que Alice ya lo miraba, fue motivación suficiente para que acelerara.**

'¡Ahora James!' **James le grito y James Sirius acelero de la emoción, de nuevo casi le rebana la cabeza al otro, provocando un gritito unísono de ambas chicas de cuarto.**

'¿está loco o qué?' **Alice dijo con una voz preocupada pero con brillo en la mirada.** 'es que James… ¿Cuándo aprendió hacer eso?' **Le pregunto a Roxanne sonriente. Roxanne dejo caer los hombros.** '¿visto como giro? Realmente controla la saeta.' **Dijo algo feliz por el chico.**

 **James Sirius por su parte hacía esas piruetas que James le había enseñado mientras trataba de mantener la misma velocidad. Había visto que Alice lo estaba mirando y hora más que nunca tenía que lucirse…**

'¡James! Recuerda que acabas de entrenar!' **James le grito mientras lo perseguía y miraba como subía y bajaba.** 'es bueno…' **Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.** '¡Pero enserio baja el volumen!'

 **Pero James Sirius no lo hizo, porque tenía ese lado Potter en la sangre y su padre era Harry y ¿Cuándo él se detuvo de hacer algo? ¿Cuándo James Potter se detuvo hacer algo también? Era algo ya de sangre. Así que siguió girando subiendo bajando a la misma velocidad, pareciendo casi como una estrella fugaz, tan hábil y tan rápido que era imposible no mirarlo… incluso para Alice.**

'¡eso es James!' **Grito la fanática de Quidditch y James Sirius la escucho aplaudir como también escucho su risa. Esa risa que le parecía tan armoniosa. Y entonces… las manos le temblaron, porque era un niño enamorado y ese tipo de cosas no las sabías controlar hasta una edad mayor (y ni tanto) y entonces la escoba se agito de la misma manera que la risa de Alice lo había sacudido a él. Pero entonces recordó que no tenía que soltar la escoba y aun así lo había hecho, reacciono mirándose subiendo en picada, trato de agarrar de nuevo la escoba pero sus manos estaban nerviosas y todavía afectadas por la presencia de la chica…**

'¿Qué sucede?' **Alice dijo algo preocupada.** '¡James se va a caer!' **Dijo mirando a su alrededor para ver si alguien mas tenía una escoba pero no había otra, miro entonces arriba y vio como la escoba y el niño caían en diferentes direcciones.**

'¡James!' **Gritaron todos al unísono.**

'¡Peter haz algo!' **Louis dijo jalando con urgencia la manga de Peter, pero Peter ni siquiera tenía varita.**

'¡Ahhy no!' **Dijo Alice llevándose las manos a la boca horrorizada, ya imaginando el golpe al caer. Y en el transcurso de la caída de James Sirius, la chica se arrepintió de la forma en la que lo había tratado estos últimos meses, él no le caía mal; sí, era algo fastidioso pero admitía que era un gran jugador y solo tenía once años. Pero ahora ni siquiera le podría decir eso porque James estaba a una nada de quedar como calcomanía.** '¡James!' **Grito la chica pero al mismo tiempo alguien atrapo a James. Claro que como había sido un gran impacto para el otro volador, la escoba de este también se tambaleo pero la habilidad del que la piloteaba era mucha para poder bajar la velocidad y sí, caer. Pero caer a salvo.**

 **Todos corrieron al verlos caer en una zona con el pasto crecido. James Sirius miro a James con la mirada asustada y este solo negó sonriéndole.**

'oye tranquilo, yo le rompí el brazo a mi mejor amigo la primera vez que hice eso.' **James Sirius se limpió los ojos que se habían llenado de lagrimas.** 'está bien James.' **Dijo James abrazándolo y este lo abrazo a él.**

'creí que me iba a morir…' **Dijo el pequeño aun con miedo. James negó y lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo.** 'Gracias…' **Dijo el pequeño con el cuerpo temblándole.**

'vas a estar bien James…' **James le dijo tranquilo.** 'Solo necesitas chocolate.' **Dijo pensando en Remus.** 'pero creo que Lunático se lo termino todo...' **Dijo simpático y James Sirius lo miro con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, limpió sus ojos toscamente y con la manga del brazo la nariz.**

'gracias.' **Repitió en un tono amable. James solo sonrió de lado y lo despeino amigablemente.**

've por tu chica amiguito.' **Dijo señalando con el mentón al grupo de estudiantes que se les acercaban. James Sirius se volteo a verlos aún pálido para ser abrazado abruptamente por Alice Longbottom.**

'¿Qué demonios James?' **Dijo la chica entre molesta y aliviada.** '¡eso fue estúpido! ¿Cómo se te ocurre soltar el mango de la escoba?' **Dijo cerrando los ojos y abrazándolo con fuerza.** 'Pudiste haber…' **Trago saliva y lo soltó para mirarlo de frente con la frente arrugada. James Sirius estaba sonrojado a mas no poder.** '¿Qué crees que iba a decirle Teddy a tus padres?' **James Sirius arrugo la frente sin esperar esa línea en la escena.** 'él es… es ¡tú hermano mayor! James y tú…' **Lo miro molesta pero parecía trabada.** 'Tú…' **Dijo mirándolo y sintiendo esa preocupación que se tiene por un hermanito.** 'Tú estás bien.' **Dijo abrazándolo de nuevo.** '¿estás bien James?' **James Sirius asintió y Alice lo apretó un poco más.**

'¡James, creímos que ibas a quedarte sin piernas!' **Fred dijo horrorizado y Louis asintió** 'Tal vez deforme; con la boca en la frente y los ojos en la nuca! ¡como un tío de mi mami!' **Roxanne rio ante las ocurrencias pero Fred solo alzo la ceja pensando en la extraña familia de Louis.**

'¿Estás bien?' **Peter le pregunto en voz baja a James que se estiraba de la espalda, asintió.** '¿Seguro?'

'no es la primera vez que hago eso Peter, lo sabes.' **Dijo el chico de lentes con una sonrisa divertida, Peter sonrió ligeramente y asintió.**

'Gracias.' **Roxanne se acerco a James y este solo negó.** 'Enserio, fue increíble como llegaste… digo que salvaras a James también fue genial, como tú llegada. Fue-fue-fue… rápida.' **Dijo Roxanne impresionada.** 'deberías de audicionar para el equipo de este año.' **Dijo y James solo sonrió sintiéndose extrañamente fuera de lugar.** 'ahora Jamie… ¿Cómo estás?' **Dijo dirigiéndose a su primito que tristemente había sido soltado por Alice que se levanto y el pequeño la siguió. Roxanne lo despeino pero James Sirius solo miraba a Alice.** '¿Qué hubieras hecho si no te hubieran atrapado?'

'el tío Harry seguro mete a Teddy a Askaban…' **Peter arrugo la frente al escuchar a Louis.**

 _¿Harry? Creí que Ted había dicho que no era nadie importante…_

'no digan eso.' **Alice dijo defendiendo a Ted.** 'eso no va a pasar porque James está a salvo.' **Dijo mirando al pequeño de Gryffindor.**

'Si gracias a él.' **Roxanne señalo con su pulgar a James y Alice se volteo a verlo.**

 _Oh Merlín… que cabello, que ojos… que… que… guapo. ¿Quién es ese chico?_

'¡Cierto!' **Fred aplaudió el acto de James.** 'Eso fue increíble TomyJ…'

'¡Hola!' **Alice empujo a Fred para acercarse a James con una sonrisa algo boba.** 'Tú-tú… tú, eso fue increíble. Vuelas muy bien…' **Dijo señalando el cielo la chica algo sonrojada, Peter miro a James y James miro de reojo a James Sirius.** '¡Me llamo Alice!' **Dijo la chica estirando su brazo para que James tomara su mano.** '¿Y tú eres? no te había visto por aquí…' **Dijo mirándolo sonriente.** 'definitivamente no te había visto.' **Dijo la chica entre dientes y mirándolo de pies a cabeza.**

'Ehm…' **James dijo algo titubeante por la mirada de James Sirius.**

'tu nombre…' **Alice le recordó con una voz dulce.** 'Ibas a decirme tu nombre' **Le dio la chica alegre.**

'Ja…' **Peter le dio un codazo.** 'TomYJerry.' **Dijo el chico estrechando su mano.**

'¿TomyJerry?' **Alice lo miro no muy convencida. James asintió dejando caer los hombros sin mas remedio.**

'quien me puso el nombre es un demente.' **Dijo el chico pensando en Ted, despeino su cabello mientras reía y Alice no pudo evitar sonrojarse.** 'igual que yo… quiero creer.' **Peter noto que James Sirius recobraba el color y a gran velocidad… de un momento a otro ya estaba rojo y con la frente arrugada.**

'apuesto a que es tan gracioso como tú…' **Dijo Alice con una sonrisa mientras se abrazaba así misma.** 'igual esa caricatura es genial.' **James Asintió sonriendo de lado. Peter le dijo un ligero codazo, para cuando lo James lo miro, James Sirius ya hasta apretaba los puños. Cuando James lo entendió solo retrocedió un paso de Alice, pero la Gryffindor lo jalo de nuevo hacia ella.** 'Ni siquiera te preguntamos como estabas…' **Dijo la chica tomando sus mejillas, James miro de reojo hacia Peter que solo negó señalando a James Sirius.**

'Estoy bien, gracias. No es la primera vez que lo hago…' **Dijo James como si no fuera la gran cosa. Realmente estaba mas atento a lo que James Sirius sintiera.** 'Oye…' **El chico Potter quito las manos de Alice y solo sonrió pidiendo algo de espacio.** 'Lo importante es James…' **Le mostro al pequeño de Gryffindor, para regresarle algo de protagonismo.** 'Él estuvo a punto de…'

'él esta bien.' **Alice manoteo sin importancia. James Sirius miro con dolor a la chica.** 'Pero apuesto a que tú estás asustado…'

'en realidad no, pero James segurament…'

'déjame llevarte a la enfermería.' **James Sirius soltó a Roxanne y camino hacia ese par.**

'no.' **James se volvió a quitar las manos de Alice.** 'escucha, yo estoy bien…'

'¿Qué se supone que…?' **James Sirius dijo en un tono molesto y Peter lo entendió completamente.**

'llévalo a él.' **James lo tomo de los hombros y lo puso frente a Alice. James Sirius se contuvo solamente porque tenía a Alice de frente. Alice miro a James Sirius y luego a James había algo raro en la imagen. Peter abrió los ojos algo preocupado.**

'¡Cierto llévatelo!' **Dijo Peter animando a la chica que solo lo miro con la frente arrugada.** 'James casi muere, necesita atención sin olvidar lo bien que lo hizo ala arriba…' **James Sirius miro con una sonrisa a Peter.**

'¿Verdad que si Peter?' **Dijo James Sirius algo emocionado de haberlo escuchado de él.**

'no parece tan mal…' **Dijo Alice reconociendo al viejo James Sirius. Después se volteo con James.** 'En cambio yo lo veo a él muy callado.'

'es que él es así de callado.' **Peter se adelanto a James que solo arrugo la frente. Pero cuando Peter señalo a James Sirius con la mirada el chico asintió.**

'Seh, yo soy muy, muy, muy callado. Honestamente hay días en los que no hablo en lo absoluto…' **Dijo James con fluencia.** 'Porque, digo… ¿para qué hablar? Las palabras no son muy importantes realmente, para mi lo importante son…'

'Los actos.' **Dijeron ambos; Alice y James al mismo tiempo. Peter se golpeo la frente sabiendo que su espontaneo amigo había arruinado todo. James cerró la boca. Pero Alice solo miro con una sonrisa…**

 _Esa sonrisa; ella me miraba con esa sonrisa en el sueño…_

'¿Seguro que no quieres a la enfermería?' **Dijo Alice con una voz diferente. Una voz amable y algo nerviosa. James negó.** 'de acuerdo…' **Dijo la chica extrañamente satisfecha.** 'Bueno…'

'seh, tenemos que irnos.' **Dijo Roxanne sonriente jalando a Alice de la manga. Alice asintió sonriente caminando de espaldas.** 'Gracias GatoRaton por salvar a mi primito.'

'él no me salvo.' **James Sirius dijo empujando a James. James se despeino de nuevo con algo de conflicto, pero la risa de Alice hizo que voltearan ambos James.**

'espero verte pronto TomYJerry.' **Dijo Alice despidiéndose de él. James Sirius miro a la chica con algo de sufrimiento. Para rematar Alice le había guiñado un ojo a James.**

 **Ambas chicas se fueron, en cuanto se perdieron de la vista de James Sirius Potter, este empujo de nuevo a James y hasta le dio un par de manotazos con algo de molestia. James lo detuvo.**

'¡dijiste que me ayudaría!' **Dijo James Sirius con dolor y James se sintió algo mal.** '¡dijiste que me entendías! Yo creí que…' **Se trabo un poco.** 'Yo creí que a ti te gustaba alguien mas! ¡dijiste que era pelirroja y Alice no es pelirroja!' **James Sirius le grito molesto.**

'¡Oye! yo no… ¡no tengo idea!' **Dijo James algo confundido.** 'Escucha, le gustas.' **Peter asintió, seguramente James Sirius sería un espejo de James.**

'que tenga once años no significa que se un tonto.' **Dijo James Sirius caminando por su escoba.** 'traidor…' **Dijo entre dientes y James se sintió terrible, nunca en la vida sintió que una palabra lo impactara tanto.**

'Espera… ¿Qué?' **Dijo James algo desencajado mirando a Peter. Peter estaba igual de sorprendido.** 'yo…' **Dijo señalándose. Peter asintió. James sintió un escalofrió y negó de nuevo con esa energía.** 'No, James…' **se giro para buscar a ese provocador.** 'no, yo no soy un…' **Pero James Sirius solo fingió imitarlo.** 'Ya basta, solo quería ayudarte. Ella no me gusta. ¡Ni siquiera la conozco! A mi me gusta alguien mas…' **De pronto se sintió algo ridículo buscando ayuda de un trio de Gryffindor de primer año, que asintieron apoyándolo. Aun así James Sirius lo empujo de su camino. James arrugo la frente sintiéndose oprimido y… vamos era James Potter.** '¡Yo no soy ningún traidor!' **Le grito al niño pero este solo lo ignoro y jalo a Peter de la manga. Peter miro con conflicto a su amigo y al pequeño que aunque no lo dijera estaba buscando apoyo en él.**

'Oigan tal vez…' **Peter hablo.**

'Peter quiero irme.' **Dijo James Sirius en voz baja y triste. Peter parpadeo y lo miro. James solo se cruzo de brazos sintiendo que esto era algo injusto.** '¿Podemos ir con Hagrid?' **Dijo James Sirius mirándolo desde abajo.**

'Peter tenemos que volver con Ted.' **Dijo James entre dientes. James Sirius lo miro con odio.**

'¿quieres quitármelo también?' **James Sirius fue demasiado directo, incluso un chillido de Fred advirtió que las cosas se iban a salir de control. Pero buen Peter también sabía que James no se quedaría con la boca cerrada.**

'¿quitártelo?' **Dijo James algo ofendido. James Sirius asintió.** '¡Yo no te he quitado nada!' **Dijo James abriendo los brazos.** 'esa chica solo está confundida…' **James Sirius arrugo la frente y lo miro molesto, para el pequeño solo había sido todo un malévolo plan por parte de James para que él quedara como héroe frente a Alice.** 'como tú.' **Dijo James acercándose a ellos.**

'aléjate de mí.' **Dijo James Sirius cuando James levanto su mano. James entre cerró los ojos y tomo a Peter del hombro.**

'Vámonos Peter.' **Dijo el chico jalando a Peter pero entonces James Sirius con ese sentimiento de dolor y de querer vengarse, tomo a Peter de la manga y lo jalo con un poco mas de fuerza.**

'Vete tú, Peter y yo vamos a ir con Hagrid.' **James arrugo la frente y negó jalando a Peter, pero James Sirius tiro con más fuerza.** 'No vas a quitarmel…' **Dijo contrabajos. Peter miro algo confundido la escena.**

'no te lo estoy quitando, porque Peter era mío desde antes…' **Peter volteo a ver a James.** 'Así que…'

'Pero ahora es mío porque tu no lo quieres.' **Dijo James Sirius mas por vengarse pero a James le molesto el comentario. Peter era su amigo.**

'¿De qué estás hablando?' **James soltó a Peter y camino directo a James Sirius.** 'yo lo quiero, es mi amigo… es mi hermano.' **Se corrigió así mismo mirando a Peter sin comprender porque no le ponia un alto a todas esas cosas que decía James Sirius.** '¡no puedes solamente decir esas cosas! Lo de tu chica fue un accidente! Yo no planee que te cayeras de la escoba! Te dije que estabas cansado…' **James Sirius bufo pero James lo imito regresándole el gesto.** '¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Dejarte morir?' **James Sirius sintió que tenía algo de razón pero no le perdonaría que Alice se fijara en él, no importaba si no era su culpa.**

 _¿Qué le ve?_

'no.' **James respiro satisfecho.** 'pero como sea, ya que estamos hablando de tus amigos.'

'¿Qué sucede con Si… Wally?' **Dijo James corrigiéndose, todavía estaba algo alterado por la pelea. James Sirius miro a Peter, para después mirar a James y rodar los ojos.**

'Sucede que…' **James Sirius comenzó con una voz algo agresiva de nuevo pero Louis con su dulce e inocente voz interrumpió como huracán.**

'¡No podemos dormir!' **Dijo el chico con sufrimiento y algo exagerado, James sonrió al verlo tumbarse al suelo.**

'¡Louis!' **James Sirius lo miro molesto, no quería rogarle a James.**

'lo siento…' **Louis dijo desde el suelo.** 'es que todos empezaban a ponerse tensos otra vez…' **James Sirius rodo los ojos.**

'sabemos que Peter ha hecho un gran trabajo…' **Fred se acerco saltando hasta ellos y manoteo el brazo de Peter que solo lo sobo.** 'pero hasta él ya duerme en el suelo y apuesto a que casi nada…' **James miro a Peter y el chico solo asintió sin mas.**

'No lo había pensado…'

'¿Por qué no me sorprende?' **Dijo James Sirius con los brazos cruzado.** 'Oh claro! Porque no es Wally…' **Peter de nuevo sintió ese incomodo sentimiento de vergüenza que sentía cuando Dominique decía sus pensamientos.**

'pues claro porque Wally está herido.' **Dijo Peter defendiendo a James, aunque una parte de él parecía estar convenciéndose así mismo.** 'y bueno… supongo que…'

'tenemos que arreglar eso Peter.' **James dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio.** 'es cierto, has hecho un gran trabajo.' **James dijo pero James de inmediato se puso entre los dos.**

'por supuesto que hizo un buen trabajo.' **James Sirius dijo con los brazos cruzados y como si fuera un experto.** 'Estamos hablando de Peter.' **James rió divertido pero asintió.**

'Claro.' **James sonrió de lado y Peter sintió un extraño calor al mirarlos a los dos.** 'Pero sigue siendo mío.' **James lo abrazo toscamente solo para molestar a James Sirius que inmediato tomo a Peter de la manga, los demás rieron al ver la cara de sorpresa de James Sirius. Peter miro de reojo a James que le guiño y simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír sintiéndose de nuevo importante.**

 **OOoOO**

'Tienes tres segundos para decirme que rayos fue lo de atrás.' **Violet detuvo a Ted y este solo seguía sonriendo feliz de haberse quitado a James encima y quitarse el asunto de las lecciones de Quidditch con James Sirius. Violet lo miro y sonrió al verlo tan perdido pero feliz… pero bueno, era Violet Parkinson.** '¡Te estoy hablando Lupin!' **Una bofetada hizo despertar al metamorfomago.**

'¡Demonios Violet!' **Ted grito con dolor y la chica aguanto la risa. El chico sacudió su cabeza y el cabello le cambio de verde a azul, para poco a poco aclarársele.** '¿Cuál es tu problema?' **La miro sobándose la mejilla. Violet lo miro y alzo una ceja.**

'Tú sabes cuál es mi problema Lupin…' **Dijo deslizando sus manos por sus hombros, hasta quedar colgada de ellos. Ted aun seguía sobando su mejilla.** 'me parece algo injusto que te estes acostando con ese chico cuando tienes algo pendiente conmig…' **Ted rodo los ojos ya harto de esta situación.**

'Escucha Violet, yo no me estoy acostando con nadie.' **Dijo definitivo por fin dejando su mejilla, Violet sonrió al ver una mancha roja en ella.** 'Es increíble que sonrías, me dolió.'

'pues ese era el punto fenómeno.' **Dijo Violet besando su mejilla roja, Ted sintió cosquillas en la parte todavía sensible.**

'Eso puede ayudar…' **Dijo el chico coqueto. Violet rio pasando a sus labios.**

'las clases ya terminaron para nosotros, Lupin…' **Dijo Violet dándole besitos cortos en los labios.**

'si, lo sé…' **Ted se relajo, necesitaba que lo chiquearan un poco...**

'pues vámonos.' **Dijo la chica deteniéndose. Ted la miro pero suspiro.** ' .Te Ocurra. Lupin.' **Ted se preparo mentalmente para recibir un golpe.**

'no deberías de llamarme Lupin ya…' **Dijo Ted antes de que darle la terrible noticia a Violet.** '¿recuerdas el caos de hace días en el gran comedor?'

'a mí no me importa si tienes un trauma, voy a llamarte como me de la gana.' **Ted supuso que esa sería su respuesta.** 'Ahora…' **Lo miro decidida a llevárselo pero Ted negó.**

'lo siento…' **Violet lo miro con la frente arrugada.**

'¡Violet! Sé que crees que soy un idiota…'

'definitivamente.' **Dijo la Slytherin al instante. Ted vacilo pero le dio la razón.**

'escucha, solo…' **Se puso de lado mostrando su mejilla.** 'hazlo. Yo no tengo más excusas…' **Dijo el chico cerrando los ojos. Pero Violet lo miro y llego a la conclusión en la que no ganaría nada si solo lo bofeteaba…**

 _Aunque siempre le puedes dar un golpe a puño cerrado…_

 **No, fue más lista. Lo que ella quería era a Ted. Así que decidió mejor esperar y actuar en el momento exacto. Claro, odiaba quedarse así pero lo importante era la meta.**

'¿Has ido últimamente a las reuniones del profesor Slughorn?' **Ted negó aun sin abrir los ojos, quien sabe tal vez solo se tratara de una trampa.**

'pues no.' **Dijo Ted con una voz muy obvia.** 'Ya no hago esas cosas…'

'si, ni creas que no sé que ibas por Zabini.' **Ted sonrió travieso. Violet sonrió también con libertad esta vez porque Ted tenía aun los ojos cerrados.** 'como sea… está bien.' **Dijo y Ted arrugo la frente.**

'¿Cómo dices?' **Ted abrió los ojos algo sorprendido.** '¿está bien?' **Repitió y Violet dejo caer los hombros como si nada, pero Ted incluso se limpio la oreja para acercarse de nuevo a ella y corroborar o que había escuchado.** 'Es que…'

'no creas que esto se va a quedar así Lupin.' **Dijo la chica cortante.** 'Lo que pasa es que ya pensé exactamente cómo vas a pagarme.' **Dijo la chica sonriente. Ted tuvo un mal presentimiento.**

'¿a qué te… ¿es doloroso?' **Violet rio aplaudiendo.** 'Violet, hablo enserio… tú sabes que soy muy sensi…' **La chica le pico las costillas y el chico se agacho a causa de las cosquillas, después le paso una mano en la nuca y el chico se erguió sintiendo escalofríos.** '…ble.' **Le dijo advirtiendo con su dedo índice. Violet sonrió maliciosa.**

'Por supuesto que lo sé Teddy.' **Ted negó al escuchar su voz de sarcasmo.** 'cuando se dé el anuncio, vas a entenderlo…' **Dijo la chica tranquila, lo miro y luego pensó bien lo que había dicho.** 'Bueno, tal vez tu cerebro no lo entienda…' **Ted rio divertido.** 'como sea, tienes que prometer que dirás que sí.' **Ted miro algo pensativo ese dedo índice que descansaba en sus labios.**

'Sabes Vio…'

'me lo debes.' **Le recordó la chica y Ted solo suspiro.** 'Gracias.' **Dijo la chica al verlo asentir.** 'intenta no destruir el gran comedor esta noche.' **Dijo la chica acercándose a besarlo una última vez para después darse la vuelta y dejarlo ahí. Ted sintió que había hecho algún terrible maleficio. Ver caminar a Violet con tanta soltura era como una hermosa tortura, porque la chica cuando se decidía a ser mala… era mala. Y ahora había aceptado algo que ni siquiera sabia que era. Solo acepto a ciegas y con Violet Parkinson eso era como tu sentencia de muerte; pero igual no tenía argumentos para negarse…**

 _Es mejor que contarle lo de papá..._

'¡Papá!' **Dijo Ted recordando a Remus.**

 **Pasaron las horas y después de la cena todos subieron una vez mas a la torre de Gryffindor. Bueno… no todos. Obviamente Lorcan estaba muy enfermo como para salir de la cama. James tuvo prácticamente que obligar a Ted arrastrar a Lysander al cuarto para que ayudara a Sirius que había sido abandonado por Molly. Para cuando llegaron Sirius estaba perdiendo la cabeza hablando "con Remus" (solo) a falta de atención.**

'Oh y James le robo la chica a tu hijo…' 

'ninguno de esos dos son mis hijos…' **Sirius gruño.**

'¡Y yo no le robe a nadie nada!' **James le gruño casi de la misma manera al rubio que se encontraba sentado junto a Remus para mayor seguridad.**

'si, bueno eso no es lo que cree él…' **Dijo señalando la entrada. James se detuvo y miro a Peter. Se había pasado el final de la tarde junto con James Sirius. Arrugo la frente algo confundido…**

'¿y a ti que te pasa ahora? enserio Cornamenta, no necesitamos a alguien mas encamado…' **Sirius dijo harto James de todo esto. James lo miro y negó sonriente.**

'es que Peter…' **Peter se puso atento y algo nervioso cuando James lo llamo.** 'iba a decir que no entiendo como le caes tan bien al niño ese…' **A Peter le pareció gracioso como llamaba al niño Potter.** 'pero supongo que es por la misma razón por la que me caes bien a mi.' **Dijo James despeinándose el cabello.**

'como sea creo que es muy exagerado…' **Sirius dijo cruzado de brazos. Peter lo miro y sintió como poco a poco se apagaba esa emoción que le había dado las palabras de James.** 'no digo que no me agrades.' **Sirius le aclaro a Peter.** 'eres mi amigo; pero ese niño te ve como si fueras una especie de Dios—y ni siquiera te conoce.'

'Tal vez sienten que es raro porque nunca han estado del otro lado…' **Sirius y James arrugaron la frente algo confundidos por el comentario de Peter. Pero cuando Sirius iba a preguntarle a que se refería. Ted entro prácticamente cargando a Lysander para meterlo a la habitación.**

'¡Pero miren quien llego!' **James dijo sentándose junto a Sirius y cruzando los brazos mientras mostraba una sonrisa ganadora.** 'Bien hecho muchacho.' **Le dijo a Ted que solo cerro la puerta y se limpio el sudor.**

'¿desde cuándo eres su perro?' **Lysander le dijo aún rojo de la cara por el forcejeo. Ted dejo caer los hombros sin darle importancia…**

'Hay cosas más importantes que eso…' **Dijo señalando a su papá.** 'Y puede que esa cosa también…' **Dijo señalando a Sirius.**

'¿A quién le dices "cosa" tejón descerebrado?' **Ted sonrió. Al menos Sirius ya respondía, señal que se sentía mejor.**

'¿pues a quien más? a ti.' **Dijo caminando y tumbándose junto a Remus.**

'cuidado con Lunático, cerebro de nuez…' **Dijo Sirius señalándolo con su brazo bueno. Ted solo hizo una señal de "Blah, Blah, Blah"**

'Oh vamos Canuto, tienes que ser más estricto con él.' **Dijo James en tono de burla. ¬¬**

'Scamander…' **Ted saco su celular y comenzó a entretenerse con eso.** 'Desahógate.' **Dijo mostrándole a Sirius. Lysander se tenso de los hombros.**

'vaya, vaya, al parecer alguien tuvo un buen día.' **James dijo caminando hacia con Ted. El metamorfomago dejo caer los hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.**

'no estuvo mal… hasta que los encontré.'

'¿hace media hora?' **James pregunto alzando una ceja.** 'me halaga saber cuánto influyo en tu vida…'

'no tonto, en la persecución y todo eso…' **Dijo Ted entre risas pero James arrugo la frente y solo lo miro sonriéndole al celular.**

'no tuve ninguna persecución contigo Ted.' **Dijo James divertido al verlo tan concentrado en el celular. Peter los escuchaba atento.** 'ya te lo dije hace media hora que…' **Peter noto que James se había quedado callado de un momento a otro mirando a Ted.**

'James ¿estás bien?' **Peter le pregunto y James asintió sonriente.** '¿tienes idea de lo que habla?' **Dijo Peter queriendo saber mas. James miro a Ted por mas de lo normal y por su expresión no era que tratara de acordarse, solamente lo observaba.** 'No.' **Dijo sonriente.** 'Tal vez tantos golpes en la cabeza ya le afectaron.' **Dijo despeinándolo. Ted le quito las manos de encima.**

'tal vez si se quedaran aquí no perdería tanto la cabeza…' **Dijo Ted concentrado en su celular.**

'¿algo mas con lo que puedas entretenerme?' **Dijo James mirando al chico pero este solo negó. James espero pero al parecer Ted estaba sumido en ese aparatito así que de un momento a otro…**

'¡Oye! eso es mío!' **Dijo el chico de Hufflepuff**

'cuéntame cómo estuvo tu día.' **Dijo James guardándose el celular. Ted lo miro algo molesto, de un momento a otro se sintió que hablaba con Harry.**

'¿Para qué?' **Dijo el chico de Hufflepuff pero James solo dejo caer los hombros.** '¿y me lo regresaras cuando termine?' **James vacilo.**

'Depende de lo que me digas.' **Dijo el chico de Gryffindor seguro. Peter sonrió y se acerco a la platica.**

'oye Ravenclaw.' **Siriuas detuvo a Lysander.** 'Podríamos hacer esto… allá.' **Señalo la cama donde estaban sus amigos. Ted lo miro algo sorprendido.**

'¡oh claro!' **Lysander dijo positivo y sonriente.** 'Si quieren también puedo llevarles la cena a todos ahí…' **Dijo el Ravenclaw con sarcasmo.**

'Sabes… si no te vieras igual de adorable como tu hermano cuando haces eso…' **James lo señalo.**

'Ya te hubiéramos partido la cara.' **Termino Sirius y James asintió como si lo hubiera dicho él.**

'Oh, sí. Lo creo.' **Dijo señalando su hombro. Mostrando otra vez sus aptitudes avanzadas en el sarcasmo.**

'Bueno ya que el niño no quiere cooperar, tendrás que escuchar desde ahí Canuto.' **James dijo con pena. Ted los miro algo contento, se notaba que si eran como hermanos.**

'solo habla fuerte intruso.' **Ted miro de reojo a Sirius y bufo.**

'¿También estás sordo?' **James rio junto con Peter.** 'No fue la gran cosa en realidad; tareas, trabajos… bueno no tuve la última clase y tengo una fiesta la próxima semana, no tengo idea de que voy a regalarle y honestamente no sé si pueda ir…' **Dijo Ted pensando en que tanto Kai lo odiaría si faltara.**

'¿escuchaste Canuto?'

'por supuesto que escuche.' **Dijo Sirius algo alegre.** 'Una fiesta. Tienes que esforzarte Ravenclaw tengo que ir a una fiesta la próxima semana.' **Dijo señalando a Ted. Ted negó y se sentó para aclararles que enserio quizá no iba a ir y por su culpa. Pero al ver la cara de James y Sirius se retuvo a dejarles esa triste realidad para mañana.**

'¿de quién es la fiesta?' **Peter pregunto. Ted lo miro y suspiro.**

'oh-oh…' **James y Sirius dijeron al mismo tiempo.**

'es de una amiga…' **Ted dijo algo cauteloso por la expresión de ambos chicos.**

'¿solo amiga?' **Sirius pregunto y Ted se rasco la cabeza.**

'en realidad fue mi novia. Terminamos en abril… era extraño ahora que lo pienso.' **Dijo Ted entre risas.** 'Y la quiero pero… definitivamente no así.'

'¿te acostaste con ella?' **Ted solo se rasco la cabeza, nervioso. Sirius soltó una risita.**

'seguro que no la querías "así"…' **El chico Black le mostro que no tenía sentido lo que decía.**

'bueno Ted ¿y estás seguro que no la quieres aun?' **James le insistió.** 'Tal vez solo no estás acostumbrado porque es tu amiga.'

'es que somos muy diferentes…' **Ted dijo pensando en la pelea que habían tenido ese día.** 'digo, cuando está bien. Estamos bien, me gusta platicar con ella y ella… pues parece que le gusto mucho. Pero cuando peleamos es absurdo… de hecho, después del 14 de Febrero todo…' **Ted recordó sus últimos meses con Kai.** 'era tan… tenso. Era como si tuviera que cumplir con una lista de cosas. Ella ya ni siquiera se parecía a mi amiga y me estrese un poco…'

'woah… alto ahí.' **James lo detuvo y Ted se detuvo gustoso.** '¿te dolió terminar con ella?' **Ted lo pensó.**

'No en realidad. Solo esperaba a que volviéramos a ser como antes…'

'te lo dije James; tiene un problema con el cambio.' **Sirius se escucho. ¬¬**

'pero entonces…' **James se levanto.** 'es obvio que no la querías.' **Sirius suspiro largo y Peter entendió porque.** 'si la quisieras te hubiera dolido.' **Dijo el chico seguro. Ted se cohibió un poco**

'es que…'

'¡anda Hufflepuff!' **Sirius lo apresuro.** 'Solo dilo.' **Ted miro a James y de pronto y con todos hablando y escuchándolo así, le dio mucha confianza para decir lo que sentía.**

'hay alguien mas…' **Dijo jugando con sus dedos.** 'O no lo sé…' **Dijo el chico con algo de tristeza. James negó y camino hacia él.**

'Por supuesto que lo sabes. Solo piensa en ella, ve que es lo que te gusta de ella y…'

'no le metas basura en la cabeza.' **Sirius dijo con una voz de fastidio y es que James sabía que estaba proyectándose un poco.** 'tiene la oportunidad en una semana de tener sexo con su ex, una ex que le coquetea… créeme será una gran noche Hufflepuff.' **Sirius dijo como si él fuera el invitado a la fiesta.**

'espero.' **Ted dijo no descartando la idea.** '¡Oh y luego está esta otra chica que esta demente!' **Dijo pensando en Violet Parkinson con una sonrisa juguetona.** '¡Scamander! ¿Recuerdas a la chica que no quieres pero simplemente no puedes dejar de verla?'

'no quiero hablar de eso…' **Lysander dijo con cierto rencor pensando en Dominique.** 'Solo quiero terminar aquí y largarme…' **Sirius lo miro con fastidió, no entendía porque Lorcan no estaba ahí.**

'¿Y tu hermano?' **Dijo Sirius mirándolo con apatía. Lysander dejo caer los hombros fingiendo que no sabía donde estaba su hermano.** 'Pues debiste de buscarlo a él, Ted.' **Lysander trono la boca, se detuvo y miro con algo de fastidió a Sirius a los ojos.** '¿Qué?' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises.**

'si no te gusta puedo dejarte con el hombro por la mitad.' **Dijo Lysander levantando sus manos alejando el tónico que le ponía. Sirius gruño desviando la mirada y James lo conocía tan bien que sabía que estar en la posición de Lysander era un peligro.** 'además, Lorcan está demasiado ocupado ahora…'

'si claro…' **Sirius dijo entre dientes.** 'apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes donde esta… ¡ah!' **Dijo con dolor, después miro a Lysander que solo lo miraba recordándole quien tenía la ventaja. Sirius trono la boca sintiendo mas fastidió por el gemelo.** 'no me toques.' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises en definitivo. Peter suspiro sabiendo que ahora Sirius haría todo un drama. Lysander sonrió irónico.**

'estos Gryffindor siempre taaaan orgullosos.' **Dijo el gemelo retirándose de él.** 'Como quieras…' **Dijo soltando el algodón.** 'Mucho mejor para mí. Ya no aguanto estar rodeado de todos ustedes…' **Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.** 'tal vez se pegue.'

'pues no te vendría nada mal, solo mira a Ravee.' **Lysander apretó ligeramente la mandíbula al escuchar el apodo para Lorcan.** 'apuesto a que no se veía así de contento desde hace décadas…'

'tú no sabes nada de él.' **Lysander se volteo a verlo algo molesto.**

'Pues si se una cosa.' **Sirius barrió con la mirada al gemelo.** 'y eso explica muchas cosas sobre él.' **Lysander lo enfoco con la mirada.**

'¿Cómo cuales?' **Dijo el gemelo tentado a echarle todo ese tónico de golpe en el hombro.**

'como lo asustado que esta todo el tiempo.' **Sirius le contesto sin titubear.** 'o confundido. No, tal vez es herido.' **Lysander trono la boca mirándolo con apatía. Ya estaba harto de que se metieran entre Lorcan y él, nunca había pasado y ahora se estaba haciendo algo odioso.**

'Él. No. esta. Herido.' **Dijo lento y claro.** '¿Lo entiendes o quieres que te lo deletree?' **Sirius sonrió retándolo a que lo hiciera.**

'atrévete a hacerlo, Ravenclaw.' **Dijo Sirius sin importarle que se le cayera el hombro.**

'¡Ok ya basta!' **Molly entro al cuarto con una bolsa de papel. Todos los chicos la voltearon a ver.** 'Es increíble que no hagas nada…' **Le hablo directamente a Ted que solo se encogió en hombros y sonrió.** 'ni tú…' **Ahora miro a James que solo dejo caer lo hombros.**

'Mi muchacho necesita revivir un poco…' **Dijo señalando a Sirius tranquilo. Molly negó.** 'ya que no quisiste ayudarlo con eso…' **Ted le dio un golpe en el brazo, James rio divertido junto con Sirius. Mientras Molly se sonrojo aunque después cuando recordó lo de Remus su sonrojo se aclaro.**

'¿Qué es eso Molly?' **Sirius le hablo a la chica señalando la bolsa que llevaba en las manos. Molly despertó y miro la bolsa.**

'oh si… es comida.' **Dijo caminando a él.** 'no sé si ya cenaste… pero conociendo al que provoco todo esto…' **Miro de reojo a Ted que solo sonrió de lado.** 'seguro ni siquiera él ha cenado.' **Y Ted soltó una risa acertada.** 'mucho menos se acordaría de ti… de ustedes.' **Se corrigió porque esto comenzaba a sonar extraño e inapropiado. Sirius lo amo.**

'pues muchas gracias.' **Sirius le dijo sonriendo de lado. Molly asintió tomando cierta distancia; la prefecta perfecta había vuelto y Sirius sentía la necesidad de tomarla y hacer un desastre de ella.**

'no, está bien. Además no es solo para ti…' **Sirius la miro sonriente ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? ¿poner su muro? Si él ya sabía que ya estaba por terminar de destruir los cimientos.** 'aquí tienes James.' **Dijo acercándole un paquete en las manos. Sirius la miro; tan sonriente con su amigo pero solo rio irónicamente. Molly escucho su risa pero se limito a fingir que no lo había hecho.**

'oye, a mi me conoces de años ¿Dónde esta mi…' **Molly le entrego otro paquete.**

'si, tu premio por arruinar todo.' **Dijo la chica con una voz mandona. Ted le sonrió e intento estrujar sus cachetes.** 'Aléjate bestia.' **Dijo entre risas la pelirroja. Lysander suspiro recordando a su hermano.**

'¿no hay nada para Peter?' **Ted dijo mirando al rubio. Molly trago saliva y asintió algo incomoda. Sentía que estaba de alguna manera traicionando a su tío y a toda su historia.**

'si, claro…' **Dijo arrastrando voz. Saco otro paquete de comida y estiro las manos algo titubeante hacia con Peter.**

'no va a comerte.' **James le dijo notando que le temblaban un poco.** 'esos días terminaron…' 'es broma Colagus…'

'no le digas así.' **Molly detuvo a James, Peter intercambio miradas con Ted que solo sonrió despreocupado para que no se lo tomara enserio. James asintió dejando caer los hombros. Molly regreso y miro al gemelo.** 'eh…' **Vacilo entre hablarle o no.**

 **No lo había visto en las clases y sabía por qué; porque su prima no había asistido tampoco a las mismas y cuando lo vio entrar a de vuelta a ellas, Dominique también estaba ahí y no dejaba de mirarlo. Eso solo significaba una cosa para Molly…**

 _Estuvieron juntos…_

 **Así que ahora estaba ligeramente molesta. Claro, sabía que no había razón por qué estarlo; porque Lysander no era nada de ella y Dominique no tenía novio… y al parecer ambos se gustaban. Aun así no sabía bien con quien estaba molesta…**

 _O tal vez no es molestia solo es… algo incomodo. ¡Ya basta Molly! Tú sabes que él no es para ti… ¿Pero Dominique enserio? Lysander se suponía que no eras como los demás…_

'¿Quieres dejar de mirarme Weasley?' **Lysander dijo mirando el techo con fastidio. Sirius rodo los ojos queriendo estamparlo contra el suelo.**

'No le hables así.' **Molly escucho decir a Sirius.** 'ella solo está siendo amable…' **James sabía a que estaba jugando su amigo.** 'Te trajo comida idiota, lo menos que puedes hacer es decir gracias.' **Molly miro a Sirius y luego a Lysander.**

'Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera.' **Le dijo el chico a Sirius.**

'¡pero lo hizo! Lo menos que puedes hacer es agradecer, pedazo de basura.' **Molly se encogió entre hombros.**

'Tú no vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.' **Lysander dijo harto.**

'Si por mi fuera, no estaríamos hablando.'

'¡Oigan! Está bien, si no quieres comida yo… lo entiendo.' **Molly dijo algo tensa de este ambiente entre los dos.** 'Además, tú no debes de alterarte tanto…' **creo cualquier excusa para que se calmaran.** '¿Cierto?' **Ahora miro a Lysander que solo bufo y se detuvo.** 'enserio, no necesitamos usar los gritos…' **Dijo la chica algo nerviosa.**

'pues no quiero comida…' **Lysander dijo frió y Sirius gruño.** 'Gracias.' **Molly lo miro parpadeando algo boba. Sirius la miro y después miro a Lysander, hizo una cara de horror cuando lo entendió.**

'No por favor…' **Dijo el chico con una voz de fastidio. Molly lo volteo a ver y el chico le mostro a Lysander.** '¡Dime que no!' **Lysander lo miro con la frente arrugada sin saber de que hablaba Sirius. Pero Molly en cambio lo entendió al escuchar su tono de voz. Abrió los ojos y rogo porque dejara de hablar.** 'Si es, golpéame en la cara.' **Ted levanto la mano ofreciéndose. Lysander miro a Ted y luego a Sirius, dejo caer los hombros y levanto su mano ofreciéndose también.** '¿enserio? Es un…'

'¡Ok! Necesitas comer!' **Molly dijo nerviosa sacando su paquete de comida. Sirius negó y miro a la chica con una cara de decepción.**

'¿Qué sucede?' **Dijo James divertido de ver a Molly mover sus manos con increíble velocidad. Sirius se volteo a verlo con la misma cara de error.**

'a ella le gus…'

'¡toma!' **Molly le metió una cucharada de sopa de golpe Sirius tosió atragantado. Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido. James, Ted y Lysander sonrieron divertidos.**

'Bien Weasley.' **Dijo el Ravenclaw sonriendo. Molly lo miro y sonrió ligeramente sonrojada.**

'Ahyy por favor…' **Sirius escupió lo que pudo.** 'que no se te suba a la cabeza…' **Molly no sabía si se lo decía a Lysander o a ella y prefirió no pensar en eso. Sirius se limpio la boca y miro a Lysander para después mirar a Molly de nuevo.**

'No.' **Molly le dijo mostrándole la cuchara. Sirius miro de reojo el techo y suspiro.**

'De acuerrrdo…' **Dijo el chico.** 'pero ni creas que no hablaremos de esto.' **Dijo mirándola a ella y luego a Lysander. Molly se abalanzó y le manoteo la cara.** '¿Es enserio?' **Dijo el chico cerrando los ojos.** '¡Ted!'

'es solo una chica ¿no puedes con ella?' **Dijo Ted divertido.**

'Pero que chica…' **Dijo Sirius mirando a Molly. ¬¬ . Sirius sonrió de lado coqueto y la chica arrugo la frente…**

 _No olvides lo que escuchaste hace rato._

'¡Llegue!' **Dominique entro abriendo la puerta de par en par. Lysander rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'Me largo.' **Dijo el Ravenclaw tomando sus cosas. Dominique lo miro y sonrió divertida.**

'no deberías Lys…' **Dominique avanzo y se sentó junto a Peter (James lo miro levantando ambas cejas. Peter lo miro amenazante). La chica recargo su cabeza en el rubio que solo se quedo estático al ver la mirada molesta de Ted.**

'No me llames así.' **Dijo el chico tomando sus cosas. Dominique suspiro y le sonrió a Peter.**

'bueno, pues no deberías de irte porque te traigo un regalo…'

'Genial…' **Sirius escucho a Molly murmurar. Lysander sonrió falsamente y prosiguió su camino a la salida.**

'Lys…' **Lysander se detuvo para repetirle que no le dijera así pero Dominique se adelanto… como la mayoría de las veces.** 'tu hermanito esta abajo.' **Lysander la volteo a ver pero con los ojos abiertos.**

'¿Cómo? ¿de qué hablas? no tenía que... ¡salir de la cama!' **Dominique levanto sus manos quitándose la responsabilidad.** '¡él esta enfermo!'

'creí que dijiste que no sabias donde estaba…' **James le recordó, pero Lysander lo ignoro.**

'¡que rayos Dominique! si este es alguno de tus…' **Dominique manoteo para que ya se callara.**

'escucha, el llegó y me pregunto "¿sabes donde está Lys?"' **Hizo una voz ronca y débil. Lysander lucia un semblante de dolor.** 'Y bueno yo hice lo que cualquier persona sensata hace cuando ve a un perrito perdido…'

'¿Dónde está?' **Dijo Lysander a punto de perder la paciencia. Dominique se volteo con James, Peter y Ted.**

'con los niños. Que al parecer están a punto de crear una especie de huelga.' **Dijo la chica mirando sus uñas. Lysander se dio la vuelta y salió azotando la puerta.** 'Ahyy pero que humor.' **Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.** 'necesita acostarse con alguien…' **James la despeino y se levanto para seguir a Lysander.**

'vamos Peter.' **Ted le dijo al rubio que asintió. Dominique se levanto junto con él y los tres caminaron hacía abajo.**

'esperen…' **Molly dijo mirándolos partir.** '¿Qué sucede con los niños?' **Dominique se detuvo y la miro.**

'Molly, solo dedícate a alimentarlo. No queremos que se empeore mas contigo ahí…' **Dijo la chica y cerró la puerta. Molly la miro molesta pero ya no tenía oportunidad de decirle nada, la puerta quedo cerrada.**

' "no queremos que se empeora mas contigo ahí".' **Sirius sonrió al escuchar a la chica imitar la pose de Dominique.** 'Como si yo fuera realmente el problema…' **dijo la chica volviéndose a Sirius y preparando todo para que cenara. La verdad es que sus movimientos eran fuertes y bruscos, de hecho un poco de comida salió de su lugar.**

'oh era ella.' **Dijo Sirius relacionando todo. Molly se detuvo y cerró los ojos.** 'Mol…'

'no.' **Dijo la chica negando.** 'No me digas nada.' **Dijo la chica algo molesta.** 'solo comete tu cena. No quiero escuchar nada acerca de eso…' **Sirius la miro y arrugo la frente.**

'¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistes con lo mismo? Está bien que digas que te parece una mierda que la escoja a ella.' **Molly negó mordiendo su labio, estaba a nada de hacerlo.** 'esta bien que digas lo que pienses.'

'solo come tu cena.' **Dijo la chica dejando todas las cosas ahí y levantándose para irse. Sirius la miro algo molesto.**

'Molly, escuch…'

'¡cállate!' **Dijo la chica ya con la paciencia por los cielos.** '¡Yo sé que es lo que soy! Yo se que él es imposible y yo sé… que ella siempre va a ganar.' **Dijo la chica con los ojos ligeramente mojados.** 'estoy mas que acostumbrada a esto, lo he visto toda mi vida. Sé que realmente lo único que importa es lo linda que luces, o lo segura que te muestras, porque nadie, nadie se toma el tiempo de ver quién eres y tal vez sea porque ese tipo de personas solo existen en la ficción… Así que no me llenes la cabeza con tonterías para ayudar a mi terrible autoestima. No necesito mas lastima, gracias…' **Termino y se cubrió los ojos para después darse la vuelta. Sirius miro de reojo a Remus.**

'hablas como él…' **Molly mordió su labio y miro de reojo a Remus.** 'estoy seguro que va a despertar, así que no se lo digas cuando lo haga.' **Molly se detuvo a escucharlo.** 'eres como él Molly. Ambos son hermosas personas, enserio bellas; llevan fuego en la sangre pero se rehúsan a verlo.' **Molly se abrazó así misma algo expuesta.** '¿sabes cuantas veces he escuchado "está bien, no valgo tanto la pena"? más veces de las que debería de ser. Ni con todo el mundo diciéndoles que son especiales se lo creerían. Se la pasan diciendo que el mundo es egoísta e injusto pero ustedes se toman toda la libertad de tacharse como un "desperdicio"; aun teniendo tantas pruebas que muestren lo contrario. ¿Eso no es egoísta Molly? ¿No es injusto?' **enserio la estaba regañando.** 'no le eches la culpa a ella…'

'Yo no…'

'No, tú sí.' **Sirius la interrumpió.** 'ya deja de estar lloriqueando por que el mundo es injusto y ve por lo que quieres. Si te gusta ese idiota ve y díselo. Si quieres besarme, hazlo.' **Molly abrió los ojos ligeramente algo sorprendida.** 'si eso va a quitarte esa estúpida forma de pensar, adelante. Estoy tan harto de ver gente maravillosa quemarse con sus propios fantasmas.' **Molly lo volteo a ver algo temerosa y noto que estaba mirando a Remus.** 'estoy tan harto de ver como la pisotean y no hacen nada por defenderse.' **la chica camino a él, trago saliva y se acerco abrazarlo. Sirius la abrazo con el único brazo que podía mover.** 'tienes que dejar de hacer eso.' **Le dijo acariciando su cabello y Molly asintió con los ojos aun reteniendo las lagrimas.**

'No prometo nada…' **Dijo la chica entre risas.**

'oh, para eso estoy aquí.' **Sirius la beso en el cabello y la chica algo avergonzada lo abrazo con mas fuerza. De pronto el chico se quejo y Molly se retiro rápido.**

'¡Lo siento!' **Le dijo algo asustada. El chico le mostro que estaba bien.** 'lo lamento enserio; Lysander no termino de…' **Sirius negó. Molly se paro y se puso frente a él para terminarlo por ella misma.** 'no es tan fácil…' **Dijo la chica tomando las cosas algo titubeante. Sirius toco su mano y asintió para darle confianza. La chica se sonrojo y solo parpadeo torpe para tomar el algodón.** 'perdón…'

'No dije nada malo sobre sonrojarse Molly…' **Molly sabía que estaba siendo todo un show para el chico, pero por alguna razón le gustaba que le dijera eso solo a ella.**

'te quejaste hace rato.' **Dijo la chica en voz bajita.** '¿recuerdas? "Creí que ya habíamos superado lo del sonrojo"' **Molly lo imito; Sirius rio mientras se dedicaba a acariciar su cabello para distraerse, sabía que iba a ser algo doloroso y era mejor distraerse con algo.**

'deberías de estar avergonzada; esa fue la peor imitación que he escuchado de una chica centrada.' **Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa algo burlona. Molly lo miro amenazante.** 'lo peor es que me encanto.' **Molly sonrió ligeramente de nuevo sonrojada.**

 **OOoOO**

'Lo siento James…' **Ted le dijo a James Sirius, que se había desahogado por fin.** 'pero tienes que admitir que es bueno que te salvara…' **James Sirius lo miro amenazante.**

'¡fue increíble Ted! él llego y…' **Fred saltó señalando a James que solo sonrió.** 'hizo una pirueta y jalo a James…'

'¡eso no paso Fred!' **James Sirius dijo serio. Fred bufo dándole por su lado.**

'tú estabas a punto de morir, no puedes opinar…' **Dijo Fred sonriente y solo para provocarlo.**

'no paso así.' **Dijo James Sirius definitivo.**

'como sea…' **Ted los interrumpió.** 'Volviendo a lo importante…' **James Sirius arrugo la frente al escuchar la línea.** 'Tenemos que arreglar eso de los cuartos. Si no pueden dormir, entonces creo que Peter puede venir conmigo y… Wally…' **Suspiro sin saber donde iba a meterlo.**

'Peter se puede quedar conmigo.' **James Sirius dijo tomando a Peter de la manga. James los miro y solo volteo los ojos.**

'¿y si yo me quedo contigo?' **James le pregunto a James Sirius que solo hizo como si vomitara. Peter sonrió divertido.** 'oh vamos James, sabes que ella no me gusta.' **Ted alzo una ceja confundido.**

'¿ok?' **Ted arrugo la frente.** '¿Qué paso ahora?' **James solo rodo los ojos con fastidio al ver a James mirarlo con ojos de molestia.**

'¡él!' **James Sirius lo apunto con su dedo índice, James sonrió de lado.** '¡me trata de robar a Alice!' **James bufo.** 'a mi no me engañas.' **James miro a Ted y alzo ambas cejas, esperando que él supiera que amaba a solo una chica y esperaba también que Ted le diera una señal de haber cumplido su meta con Lily Evans, pero Ted solo tenía una mirada de consternación.**

'James yo creo que él habla enserio… no creo que le guste...' **Miro a James y suspiro con algo de pánico.** 'Espero que no le guste. ¿no te gusta verdad?' **James gruño fastidiado.**

'por supuesto que no.' **Dijo James definitivo.**

'¡oigan!' **Zlatan Lestrange se paro unto a James.** '¡Los cuartos!' **Les recordó y Ted asintió volviendo al tema principal.**

'cierto…' **Dijeron los tres mayores al mismo tiempo. Ted miro a Peter y este lo entendió; la prioridad era Sirius.**

'es eso, o que alguien duerma en el sauce…' **Dijo Ted prediciendo que sería él quien dormiría en la casa de los gritos.**

'no Ted, tú tienes que hacer patrulla y todas esas cosas de Premio Anual.' **James dijo justo y sabiendo las tareas de un Premio Anual. Ted agradeció y se sorprendió que lo recordara. Peter y el chico de lentes se miraron y fue Peter quien acepto.**

'lo siento James pero…' **Peter se agacho al pequeño que en cuanto escucho su voz arrugo la frente.** 'Lunático y Wally tienen que aliviarse.'

'Entiendo lo de Lunático, pero el otro…' **Bufo.** 'si, él fuera de tu tamaño podríamos dormir los dos en la cama.' **James Sirius se cruzo de brazos y miro a James como si fuera él culpable. James se quedó boquiabierto.**

'lo sé, pero ya sabes…' **Peter recibió un golpe de James en el brazo, eso había sonado mal.** 'olvídalo James, solo será mientras se mejoran' **Peter dijo y miro a James para ver si esta satisfecho, James dejo caer los hombros y Peter tuvo que aceptar que eso había sonado algo egoísta.**

'No entiendo porque Peter tiene que pasar las noches congeladas.'

'ni se te ocurra ofrecer tu habitación Dominique.' **Ted la amenazo con la voz tensa. Dominique lo miro y sonrió de lado.**

'aunque eso también serviría.' **James inquirió y Peter le pidió que parara. Ted le dio un manotazo muy parecido al que él le había dado a Peter.** 'Solo juego…' **Dijo James entre risas.** 'Ella lo sabe ¿verdad?' **Dominique asintió.**

'aunque la idea no suena tan mal…' **Dijo Dominique mirando a Peter y Peter solo cerró los ojos y se dio la media vuelta.** 'no, hablo enserio. Ustedes hombres…' **Camino hacia ellos y tomo el hombro de James y el de Ted que la miraron de reojo.** 'tienen la solución enfrente de sus narices.' **James y Ted miraron al frente y solo vieron sillones.**

'Sí, también es una gran idea.' **Dijo Ted afirmando. Dominique rodo los ojos.**

'jamás hablas en sentido figurado ¿verdad?' **Dominique le dijo con fastidio.** 'no, tonto.' **La chica se puso frente a ellos.** 'Lysander.' **James bufo con diversión, mientras que Peter hizo un sonido de fastidio y Ted solo hizo una cara de preocupación.**

'no creo que sea una buena idea…' **Ted dijo en voz baja.** 'honestamente creo que Peter terminaría muerto para mañana.'

'estas hablando de un merodeador Ted, mas respeto por favor.' **James defendió a Peter que solo negó, no quería dormir con Lysander, tampoco con Lorcan.**

'¿Por qué no lo dejamos a votación?' **Peter sugirió pero todos lo ignoraron. Excepto los pequeños que asintieron.**

'Un piedra, papel o tijera… también es bueno.' **Dijo Louis asintiendo tiernamente, Peter suspiro largo.**

'además él está molesto.' **Dijo Ted.** 'Dom, no debiste de mentirle sobre Lorcan.' **Dominique rodo los ojos.**

'no hubiera bajado nunca, además él siempre está molesto.' **Dominique les recordó y James le dio la razón.**

'yo puedo ir a dormir con él.' **Dijo James sin importarle, se divertía mucho con Lysander. Dominique asintió.** 'y puedo convencerlo…' **Ted lo miro no muy convencido.**

'James, no creo que le agrades mucho.'

'Tonterías, él y yo somos amigos.' **James caminó hacia Lysander que estaba frente a la chimenea de los Gryffindor.** '¡Hey niño!'

'no van a quedarse en mi cuarto.' **Lysander dijo adivinándolo, James notó que traía su celular y lo miraba con algo de flojera.**

'hazme un favor y piénsalo de nuevo…' **Lysander negó apático. James se despeino y se aventó juntó a él haciendo que Lysander tirara su celular cayera. El rubio lo miro con fastidio y James olo le sonrió.**

'no.' **Dijo en definitivo. James sonrió más amplio.** 'Definitivamente no.'

'oye Lys…' **Lysander cerró los ojos pidiendo paciencia.** 'déjame decirte algo…' **Dijo James mientras el chico recogía su celular.** 'estas cerrándote la oportunidad de conocerme.' **Ted se golpeo la frente.**

'Pues… que pena, pero no soy del tipo que cambie de opinión.' **El chico se levanto pero James lo jalo para que de nuevo se sentara.** 'ya te dije que no.' **Dijo con la túnica desacomodada**

'honestamente creo que no lo estas pensando bien.' **James dijo inocentemente, Lysander lo miro arrugando la frente y se volvió a levantar pero una vez mas James lo jalo de vuelta al sillón.** 'niño, ve esto como una oportunidad. ¿Recuerdas la vez que dormí con ustedes?'

'seguro.' **Lysander dijo sin mucho optimismo.** 'nos despertaste con un lumos en la cara…'

'tú hiciste lo mismo.' **Dijo James defendiéndose, aunque esto mas bien para él era estar jugando.** 'mira más a fondo Lysander.' **Dijo James acomodándose como rey en el sillón.** '¿Qué hiciste esa noche?'

'me moleste.' **James suspiro con algo de desesperación.**

'mas muchacho…' **insistió. Lysander rodo los ojos pero no tuvo mas remedio que pensar en que había hecho.** '¿nada?'

'espera…' **Dijo Lysander ahora impaciente recordando esa noche.**

'es algo acerca de ti… y cierta personita adorable…' **James cantó mirándolo de reojo, Lysander arrugo la frente pero supo de inmediato de quien hablaba.**

'¿Lorcan?' **James trono los dedos y asintió.** '¿Qué hay con Lorcan?' **James miro de reojo a los demás y se acerco a Lysander para hablarle casi en secreto, Lysander se acerco porque si se trataba de Lorcan entonces todo era importante.**

'yo sé que lloro esa noche.' **Lysander se separo para mirarlo sorprendido, James le sonrió pero le indico que se acercara de nuevo. Peter arrugo la frente al verlos compartir algo entre los dos.**

'tranquilo fiera, me tienes a mí.' **Dominique le dijo en el oído y Peter se acerco mas a Ted que seguía mirando a James y a Lysander.**

'escuche muy poco porque usaste un hechizo silenciador _._ Bien pensado.' **Dijo James con una sonrisa.**

'eso no es cierto…' **James lo miro incrédulo.** 'Nadie lloro ese día… mucho menos Lorcan. ¿Por qué lo haría?' **James dejo caer los hombros pero nunca quito esa actitud relajada.**

'no soy tonto, niño.' **James le dijo tranquilo.** 'no sé porque lloro, pero lo único que sé, es que te gusto que lo hiciera.' **Lysander abrió los ojos y negó en shock.** 'tranquilo, no porque crea que te gusta verlo sufrir.' **Dijo James entre risas.** 'fue porque pudiste hacer algo por él. ¿cierto?' **Lysander parpadeo sin palabras.** 'no sé cual es su historia niño…'

'y no te importa. Ni a ti ni a nadie…' **Miro de reojo hacía donde estaba Dominique. James asintió dándole la razón.**

'es cierto, pero no puedes evitar que notemos ciertas cosas…' **Lysander arrugo la frente.** 'si, ya sabes…' **Dijo James como si nada.** '¿no lo sabes enserio?' **Dijo divertido pero Lysander solo se puso mas serio. James trono la boca y sonriente continuo.**

'evítate el hablar si vas a repetir lo mismo que dijo tu amigo…'

'mi hermano.' **James lo corrigió.** 'él es mi hermano Lysander, como Lorcan es el tuyo.'

'no es lo mismo.' **Dijo el rubio seguro que no había nada comparado como ellos.** 'créeme que no es lo mismo.'

'es mejor; pero no quiero entrar en discusiones. Lo importante es que ambos estamos de acuerdo que es genial hacer algo por tu hermano. Como evitar que llore por…'

'pesadillas.' **Dijo Lysander seco. James asintió.**

'si, parece ser del tipo que tiene pesadillas.' **Lysander alzo una ceja.** 'es que parece entenderlo todo…' **Dijo James pensando en Lorcan con una sonrisa. Lysander sonrió ligeramente.** 'incluso creo que sabe cosas que los demás no. debe de haber un precio por tanta información; agradece que son pesadillas y no voces en la cabeza.' **Dijo James entre risas pero Lysander no rio; contrario, bajo la mirada.** '¿no escucha voces verdad?' **Dijo James algo sorprendido.** 'nadie va asesinarme en la noche.'

'¿enserio quieres saberlo?' **dijo Lysander serio, pero James solo sonrió sabiendo que bromeaba. Lysander suspiro y paso una mano por su nuca.**

'dime que funciono el discurso del hermano amoroso…' **Dijo James cruzando los dedos frente a él. Lysander sonrió de lado.**

'Black puede dormir con nosotros cuando se recupere… Supongo que así le sería mas practico a Lorcan; podría por fin quitarle la despartición.' **James sonrió asintiendo.**

'¿y…?' **El chico de lentes canto. Lysander rodo los ojos y suspiro para después mirarlo.**

'Puedes dormir con nosotros…' **James sonrió y Lysander solo negó.** 'bueno, esta noche conmigo.' **Le advirtió pero James dejo caer los hombros.** 'Lorcan esta… enfermo.' **Dijo mirando la chimenea.**

'será como una pijamada niño, va a encantarte.' **Dijo James palmeando su hombro para después levantar su pulgar a los demás. Ted respiro aliviado y miro a Peter.**

'supongo que eso nos deja a ti y a mí.' **Peter seguía mirando a James, que de un momento a otro parecía que le agradaba Lysander…**

 _Aunque ahora que lo pienso, él nunca dijo nada desagradable de él._

'¿Peter?' **Ted picoteo el hombro del rubio pensativo, que despertó y asintió.**

'¿Listo Peter? Ahora tienes una cama en un cuarto acogedor.' **James dijo sonriente.** 'De nada…' **Peter lo miro y miro a Lysander.**

'sabes James…' **se acerco a él.** 'No tienes que irte con él, si quieres yo…'

'¿de qué hablas?' **James le dijo negando.** 'ya les dije que él y yo somos amigos. ¿cierto?' **le dijo a Lysander.**

'Por supuesto que no.' **Dijo el rubio firme. Dominique sonrió.** 'Potter, solo hasta que se mejore.' **Lysander le recordó a James el trato con Sirius. James asintió con algo de fastidio.** 'Que lo lleven cuando pueda moverse.'

'aunque lo intentes… no me desagradas niño.' **Dijo James divertido. Peter los miro sin gustarle lo que veía, aun mirando a Lysander apático.** 'todo esta bien Peter. Tú descansa ¿sí?' **Dijo el chico saliendo de la sala común y es que Lysander no perdió el tiempo.**

 **Peter asintió sin poder quitar esa incomoda sensación en su pecho.**

'entonces ya esta, solo aguanten un poco mas chicos. ¿pueden hacerlo?' **Dijo Ted mirando a los cuatro Gryffindor de primero. Los pequeños se miraron entre si.**

'Oh vamos chicos! Recuerden… si, Peter pudo dormir en el suelo nosotros podemos compartir la cama por un par de días mas.' **James Sirius dijo con orgullo. Peter sonrió sintiéndose mejor.**

'tienes razón!' **Fred aplaudió.** 'Podemos hacerlo.'

'¡así podremos ser los primeros en ver a Lunático despertar!' **Louis dijo recordando sus ambiciones. Ted alzo una ceja divertido.**

'ahora los envidio tanto…' **Dijo el Hufflepuff despeinando al rubio que solo rio.** 'cuídenlos mucho chicos. ¿pueden hacer eso por mi?' **Dijo mirando a James Sirius.** 'También a Wally.' **James Sirius asintió.**

'pero nos dejaras usar las nuevas bombas fétidas en el patio, sin quejarte de la victima…' **Fred le dijo astuto. Los otros tres miraron a Ted con presión.**

'de acuerdo… pero no elijan a nadie peligroso.' **Los chicos aplaudieron emocionados. Ya sabiendo a quien elegir para su experimento.**

 **Y mientras ellos seguían discutiendo; Peter seguía pensativo con lo de James.**

'¿Te molesto verdad?' **Dominique hizo que Peter saltara de la impresión.** 'me encanta provocar eso en ti.' **Dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en el sillón frente a él y se cruzaba de brazos.**

'no es divertido.' **Dijo Peter recobrando la calma. Dominique sonrió.** 'y no sé de que hablas…'

'Peter, te molesto que tu querido James se entendiera con el amargado de Lysander.' **Dijo la chica mirando la puerta de la sala común. Peter la miro de reojo y vacilo.** 'solo acéptalo.'

'a nadie le agrada…' **Peter comenzó.** 'No entiendo; es que él no es así.' **Dijo mirando la puerta.** 'me refiero a que es… le encanta la atención de los demás, le gusta caerle bien a todos pero no se esfuerza por agradarle a alguien. Nunca.'

'solo charlaban.'

'no, se secreteaban.' **Dijo Peter firme.** 'él solo hace eso con nosotros.' **Dijo Peter algo dolido. Dominique lo analizo.** 'solo con nosotros. Porque somos sus hermanos, él no es nadie.'

'de acuerdo.' **Dijo la pelirroja segura.** 'escucha Peter, si tanto te molesto…' **Se acerco a él.** 'deberías de decírselo.' **Dijo la chica poniendo sus manos en sus hombros para poco a poco colgarse de ellos.** 'o hacérselo sentirlo.' **Dijo la chica con una voz mas maliciosa. Peter la miro y abrió los ojos algo culpable.** 'Ese sentimiento en la boca del estomago…' **Toco su abdomen y Peter quito las manos algo apenado. Dominique rio quedo.** 'te apuesto a que también es una de las pocas cosas que ha sentido…' **Peter lo pensó.** 'o a lo mejor si, pero no por ustedes. Porque ustedes le han dado todo…' **Peter arrugo la frente estando de acuerdo.** 'el mundo le ha dado todo… ¿Cómo esperas que sepa valorarlo si nunca se lo han quitado?' **Peter asintió inconscientemente. Dominique sonrió satisfecha y continuo solo para terminar.** 'Así le dolerá menos Peter.' **Peter parpadeo reaccionando.**

'¿dolerá qué?' **Dijo el chico mirando la sonrisa maliciosa de Dominique. La pelirroja solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'¡oigan!' **Ted aplaudió para después separarlos.** 'Vámonos Peter…' **Dijo entre dientes tomando la manga del chico que negó mirando a Dominique. Pero Ted no se iba a detener, no mucho menos si sabia que Peter tenía alguna duda del futuro.**

 _James… ¿va a sufrir? No… imposible. James no sufre…_

 **PAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAPAXPAPAXPAXPAPXPAPXAPXAPXAPXAPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAX**

 **Perdón por la tardanza. Estoy tratando de escribir lo mas rápido que puedo. Pero espero subir el siguiente en poco tiempo. Espero que les guste como va yendo la historia. Comentarios, sugerencias ya saben todos sus reviews son bienvenidos y celebrados por moi :D**

 **Esta vez quisiera hacer una tipo dinámica, bueno no sé si sea una dinámica como cual, pero creo que es una forma genial de tener cierta interacción entre lector y escritor (¿está bien llamarme así? ¡No lo sé!) Me encantaría que me contaran cual es su personaje favorito de la historia y por qué. Y como creen o les gustaría que fuera su final. (no es que nos estemos acercando al fin pero me gustaría conocer su percepción de la historia y si mi ideología esta siendo bien proyectada). Se los dejo y ojala pueda leer muchas de sus opiniones. Para mi sería algo GEEEEEEEEENIAL!**

 **Como siempre es un gusto dejarles un pedacito de esta historia. Un abrazo virtual y nos seguimos leyendo. Mil gracias.**

 **Atte: PaxQuing :)**

 **P.S: Enserio quiero saber saber…**

 **P.S 2: Remus ya va a despertarrr... (¡ALELUYA!)**

 **P.S 3: Los Amodoro.**


	16. Chapter 16

'Lorc…' **Lysander acarició el cabello de su hermano. Lo miro y se alegro de ver color de nuevo en su piel; poco pero con Lorcan un poco era un mucho. Los labios no le temblaban y estaban rosados, no partidos. Las ojeras seguían ahí, pero no se notaban tanto y lo mas importante: no temblaba. Miro esa perla que le colgaba en el cuello y pensó en que tal vez lo único que necesitaba era descansar un poco más, así que lo dejo dormir. Se acerco a su oído y con una sonrisa le murmuro.** 'Te tengo una sorpresa.' **Lorcan se movió acurrucándose mas hacía la voz de Lysander y este no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente, quitándole un mechón de su rostro.** 'necesitas un corte de cabello…' **Dijo aun con esa sonrisa.**

'Que tierno…' **Lysander suspiro largo al escuchar a James Potter detrás de él.** '¿No durmió tampoco ayer?' **Le pregunto mirándolo. Lysander lo empujo de la cara. James rió.**

'eso no te importa…' **Dijo el chico cerrando la cortina de su hermano.**

'disculpa pero tengo el sueño ligero…' **Dijo James dejando caer los hombros.** 'Solo escuche un leve sollozo acompañado de un "No."' **Lysander suspiro y lo miro incrédulo.** 'Pero supongo que lo calmaste. Felicidades, eres su héroe.' **Lysander sonrió inconsciente mirando de reojo la cama donde estaba Lorcan. A los pocos segundos reacciono y miro a James que estaba recargado con una sonrisa de ganador.**

'sigues sin agradarme.' **Dijo Lysander caminando a la salida. James sonrió con mas ganas.** 'Por cierto, Ted tiene que comprarles ropa o algo; no pienso darte mis cosas…' **James lo siguió mirando su sudadera negra y esos pans del mismo color, que le quedaban algo justos ya que aunque Lysander era alguien que estaba en forma, no dejaba de ser un chico de 15 años comparado con un James de 17.**

'creí que era un souvenir.' **James sonrió y Lysander negó.**

'Solo vayamos por tu amigo y terminemos con esto.' **James lo alcanzo y lo despeino.**

'Fue un gusto.' **Dijo el chico deslizándose por el barandal de las escaleras. Lysander lo miro y rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

 **OOoOO**

'qué bueno que estés mejor…' **Molly dijo mientras tiraba los residuos de comida.** 'Se nota que te sientes mejor…' **Dijo la chica como si estuviera cansada, después se paso a ver a Remus. Borro su sonrisa, Remus seguía igual.** 'al menos tu lo estas.'

'ya te dije que va a despertar…' **Molly se encogió al escucharlo en su oído.** 'lo siento Molly.' **Dijo el chico acorralando a la chica que solo negó y se deslingo de esa hermosa cárcel. Sirius la miro de reojo juguetón.**

 _Por supuesto que esta mejor…_

'solo espero que Ravee me quite esto ya…' **Dijo mirando una marca de la desparticion. Molly asintió suspirando. Sirius la miro y camino para sentarse junto a ella.**

 _Ahyy no… solo resiste Molly, lo hace adrede. Eres mucho más fuerte que eso._

'Por cierto; Gracias. No lo hubiera logrado sin ti.' **Dijo Sirius columpiándose en la cama. Molly asintió.**

'no te preocupes. No podía dejar abajo a Ted, los necesita a los cuatro bien…' **dijo la chica sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.** 'cuidare de…' **No sabía como llamarlo: Lunático, Remus o Señor Lupin.** 'De él.' **Dijo mirándolo.**

'está en buenas manos entonces…' **Dijo el chico mirándola fijamente, Molly trago saliva y se levanto de la cama al sentir los dedos de Sirius queriendo entrelazarse en su mano.**

'bueno, entonces te veo luego.' **Dijo la chica planchando su vestido con las manos. Sirius sonrió de lado mirándola.** 'buen fin de semana…' **Dijo la chica ahora algo apenada de darse la vuelta.**

'Molly.' **Molly lo miro algo apresurada, el chico se levanto y camino hacía ella. Molly se sonrojo al ver a sus ojos grises.** 'muchas gracias.' **Tomo su mano para elevarla hasta sus labios y poder besar su dorso. Molly abrió los ojos y sintió que estaba pálida aun a pesar de sentir sus mejillas calientes.**

'Si-Si-Sirius…' **Dijo la chica trabada y bajando la mirada.** 'eso no-no… no está bien.' **Dijo quitando su mano. Sirius sonrió divertido y agacho su cabeza para mirar los ojos de la chica que solo los cerro al sentir la presión.**

'creí que éramos amigos.' **Dijo el chico con una voz inocente. Molly abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos de perrito; volvió a cerrar los ojos impactada. Sirius rió.**

'No es divertido.' **Dijo la chica ahora algo malhumorada.**

'voy a extrañar verte todas las mañanas Molly.' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro.** 'definitivamente no va a ser lo mismo con tu enamorado.' **Molly le dio un golpe en el brazo, Sirius se quejo.**

'¡Lo siento!' **Dijo la chica acercándose para ver si lo había lastimado.** 'Es que tu dijiste… ahhyy no. ¿estas bien? ¿no sientes ninguna punzada?' **Sirius sonrió y negó. Molly suspiro aliviada.** 'Olvido que aun sigues delicado.'

'¿delicado? creo que eso me dolió mas…' **Dijo el chico revisando su brazo. Molly se disculpo. De pronto la chica sintió que Sirius la veía demasiado, de pies a cabeza y se abrazo así misma algo intimidada.** '¿A dónde vas a ir hoy?' **Dijo el chico sin dejar de mirarla. Molly pensó en la pregunta.**

'pues… a Hogsmade.' **Dijo algo titubeante.**

'¿Sola?' **Dijo extrañado. Molly lo miro, Sirius dejo caer sus hombros.**

'ehm… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?' **pregunto la chica mirando su ropa.**

'Molly, respeto tus gustos pero enserio, ese Lysander es un imbécil.' **Dijo el chico regresándose a la cama. ¬¬ .**

'Deja de decirle así.' **Molly defendió algo sonrojada a Lysander, no entendía como Sirius había adivinando que su atuendo era para intentar impresionar a Lysander a la hora que entrara a ese cuarto y por si tenía suerte de verlo en Hogsmade.** 'al final ayudo ¿no?' **Dijo Molly aun cohibida.** 'además… no lo conoces…'

'¿y tu si?' **Dijo Sirius sabiendo la respuesta. Molly vacilo.** 'vas a decirme porque te gusta.'

'no suena a pregunta.'

'no lo es.' **Dijo Sirius seguro y Molly sintió algo de nervios debajo de la piel.** 'anda Molly, te sorprenderá lo experto que soy en esto.' **Dijo el chico acostándose, cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca y poniendo su pie encima del otro. Molly titubeo y por un segundo perdió conocimiento de todo y es que Sirius era tan…**

 _Sexy. Perdón Tío Harry, pero enserio lo es… o era. Eso me hace sonar mas patética, lo sé._

'aun hay espacio aquí Molly…' **Dijo Sirius coqueto y mostrándole un espacio de la cama.** 'y si no, siempre podemos pegarnos.' **Molly soltó un gritito ahogado y negó torpemente mientras su rostro se ponía rojo, rojo, rojo… de pronto sintió mucho calor. Sirius rio.**

'Solo… solo te burlas de mi.' **Dijo la chica avergonzada. Sirius negó cantando.**

'me parece adorable.' **Dijo con honestidad.** 'eres muy linda Molly. Para mí, ver a una chica sonrojada es lo mas hermoso del mundo. Sobre todo a una chica tan dulce como tú.' **Molly se sintió REALMENTE halagada y se sonrojo aun mas.** 'pero volvamos con el imbécil…'

'ya basta.' **Dijo Molly de un momento a otro cambiando el semblante.** 'Además, no importa que es lo que me gusta de él. ¿Olvidas que es imposible?'

'¿recuerdas que también dije que ellos vendrían a ti?' **Sirius dijo mirándola, Molly le mostro de quien era quien estaba hablando.** 'deja de hacer eso, ¡te ves hermosa! Si fuera por mi te comería a besos en esta cama.' **Dijo el chico sentándose en la cama. Molly cerró los ojos completamente fuera de sí.**

'S-Si-Sirius… ya basta…' **Dijo la chica sin mucho aire.** 'es por eso que me gusta Lysander… él… él no es así.' **Sirius abrió ligeramente la boca algo ofendido.** 'él es respetuoso en todos los sentidos, tal vez sea un…'

'¿amargado?' **Sirius le pregunto con una voz en desacuerdo.**

'pero al menos sabe que a un desconocido no le gusta que le hablen de esa manera, mucho menos si es una chica.' **Dijo Molly sin mirarlo porque si lo hacía seguro no podría terminar.** 'él no necesita de esos comentarios para hacerse notar, es muy inteligente y talentoso…' **Sirius bufo y estaba listo para darle una lección a esta niña.**

'¡no olvides lo simpático, Molly!' **Sirius aplaudió mirándola como si se tratara de una niña ilusa. Eso molesto a Molly.** 'Y por la forma en la que trata a su hermano, definitivamente es una gran persona.'

'!tú no tienes idea de lo desesperado que se veía cuando estaba—no tengo idea de donde estaba Lorcan—pero, ¡él estaba desesperado por encontrarlo!'

'¡dirás controlarlo!' **Molly apretó los labios ¿Cómo es que Sirius tenía una contestación para todo?**

'No, porque lo quiere. Y eso solo muestra que debajo de ese caparazón hay…' **Molly movió sus manos tratando de hallar la palabra correcta.**

'no existe Molly.' **Sirius adivino lo que trataba de hacer.** 'lo que ves es lo que hay.' **Molly negó rehusándose a esa idea.** 'Los chicos no somos complicados.'

'¿eso que significa?' **Dijo Molly algo ofendida. Sirius la miro y levanto las cejas mirándola.** '¡Yo no soy complicada!' **Sirius bufo. Lo que hizo que Molly perdiera la paciencia.** 'tú eres el inmaduro, que cree que todos—y todo—es como lo dices. ¡Y no!' **Sirius sonrió de lado preparándose para actuar, Molly negaba con su dedo índice y su cabeza.** 'Ni yo soy complicada, ni Lysander es un… tonto. Como le llamas.'

'Yo lo llame idiota, o imbécil. Cualquiera de los dos que quieras usar.' **Molly lo miro y bufo.**

'Yo no voy a usar esas palabras.' **Sirius trono la boca divertido.** 'como tampoco voy a hacerte caso. Lysander es una persona hermosa por dentro y por fuera.' **Sirius negó tumbándose a la cama sin entender de donde sacaba Molly eso.**

'¡Es un IMBECIL!'

'ES UN GRANDIOSO SER HUMANO; INTELIGENTE…' **La chica elevo su voz para callar a Sirius.** 'tierno, talentoso, atlético, agradable…'

'¿agradable, enserio?' **Sirius repitió en voz baja mientras negaba.**

'…es respetuoso y es una persona realmente bondadosa.' **Molly dijo caminando por el cuarto con los ojos cerrados para no perder la elocuencia de sus palabras.** 'él ha sido realmente amable conmigo y… sí, me gusta…'

'te hace sentir cosquillas en el estomago ¿cierto?' **Molly abrió los ojos al sentir una manos que la detuvieron de la cintura, miro de reojo hacía abajo y si, ahí estaban un par de manos, alrededor de su cintura que no era ni delgada, ni delineada como la de su prima Dominique.**

 _Genial…_

 **Eso la hizo sentirse incomoda, pero sobretodo hizo que se callara. De pronto escucho la voz de Sirius en su oído, rasposa y si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos, hubiera descubierto que Sirius la había hecho así a propósito. Porque si, Molly era inteligente y responsable. Como sus padres. Era centrada, recta, sensible, amorosa y maternal. Como su abuela.**

'te pone tan nerviosa que hace que tus rodillas tiemblen…' **Pero ahora todo eso se estaba haciendo añicos y solamente porque Molly era lo demasiado insegura para darse cuenta que también era una fiera. Como cualquier Weasley. Y a consecuencia de esa inseguridad, la convertía en una carnada fácil; pero para Sirius eso la convertía en un entretenido juego. Donde él siempre tenía la ventaja y bueno, a Sirius le gustaba ganar. Como a los Black.** '¿sueñas con él, Molly?' **De un momento a otro Sirius estaba frente a ella tomando sus mejillas, la respiración de la chica se acelero.** '¿te hace sentir…' **La miro con unos ojos diferentes, ni siquiera la miro a los ojos como es de costumbre, miro mas abajo…** '¿cosas?' **Dijo casi como un suspiro, bajito pero Molly lo escucho por lo cerca que estaba, Sirius tenía su pierna separando ligeramente las rodillas de ella y Molly no entendía como no podía detenerlo. ¿Qué acaso no quería detenerlo?** 'porque si no, no vale la pena Molly.' **Dijo Sirius acercándose a ella con esa voz rasposa que desorientaba a la chica.**

 _Defiéndete… no puedes, esto no está bien… por mucho que lo quieras… ¿de qué estás hablando? No, Molly… él no… él no… él solo… Remus._

'a ti te gusta él.' **Dijo con voz queda. Sirius se detuvo y arrugo la frente.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados. Molly de pronto se sintió mas segura y la verdad es que le entraron muchas ganas de devolvérsela.**

'A ti te gusta él.' **Dijo esta vez mas segura. Sirius sonrió divertido, no era la primera vez que la gente le decía que le gustaba James pero solamente se lo decían los tipos desesperados por herirlos. Cosa que no pasaba.** 'te gusta Remus.' **Sirius abrió los ojos y se atraganto.**

'¿¡Qué!?' **Dijo empujando a la chica, Molly se tambaleo.** 'Lo siento.' **Sirius dijo arrepentido.** 'Pero ¿Qué? ¿de dónde…'

'no lo niegues.' **Dijo Molly y Sirius hizo una cara de confusión, miro la cama de Remus y después volvió a mirar a Molly.**

'A mí no me gusta Lunático.' **Dijo Sirius entre divertido, entre sorprendido. Molly bufo sacudiéndose esa sensación de tener a Sirius tan cerca.**

'por supuesto que sí. Pero más te vale que lo dejes en paz porque…' **Sirius negó sacudiendo su cabeza. Todo esto estaba siendo muy bizarro…** 'ÉL; tienes que hacer algo… muy importante.' **Dijo Molly algo torpe pero con una voz demandante, tal vez no podría devolvérsela del todo pero al menos podría ayudarle a Ted.**

'escucha Molly, no sé como llegaste ahí y honestamente no importa.' **El chico camino con encanto de nuevo hacía la cama.** 'aunque seguramente fue de la misma manera en la que concluiste que Lysander era "agradable".' **Molly arrugo la frente y lo miro como si se tratara de un idiota.** 'Pero, Remus ni siquiera es de mi tipo.' **Señalo la cama del licántropo para después sonreír fraternalmente.** 'si fuera una chica, las cosas cambiarían… Tal vez.' **Molly se molesto tanto de verlo así. Nada le molestaba, era como…**

 _Dominique._

'demasiado sentimental si me lo preguntas.' **Dijo el chico tumbándose en la cama como rey.** 'así que ya que quieres que me acueste con un chico, prefiero que escojas para la siguiente a alguien mas…'

'yo no quiero que…' **Molly lo interrumpió con una voz de sorpresa y vergüenza. Sirius la miro de reojo.** 'Yo nunca dije que quería que tú…!' **estaba roja de la cara cosa que provoco que el chico sonriera de una forma no muy agradable (para Molly) Malvada; esa sonrisa que hacía que no pudiera negar que era un Black.**

'me acostara con alguien.' **Dijo Sirius levantándose de la cama—irónicamente—tan sutil como un gato. Camino hacía la chica que solo se puso mas roja de la cara al escuchar su voz tan firme y directa.** 'no, corrección; que me acostara con un chico.' **Dijo Sirius malicioso. Rio y sonrió frente a la chica.** 'no, fuiste mas implícita; me acostara con mi mejor amigo.' **Molly negó rápido. Pero Sirius solo mostro una sonrisa retorcida.** 'Molly eres enserio sucia.' **Molly tosió y se sintió realmente mal con su moral. Aun sabiendo que ella no había dicho nada de eso… pero bueno, ese era un don de Sirius.** 'Apuesto a que ya lo has imaginado…'

'¡por supuesto que no!' **Dijo Molly sabiendo quien era Remus.** '¡Teddy nunca me lo perdonaría!' **Sirius arrugo la frente al escucharla, Molly lo miro y tapo rápido su boca.**

'¿Cómo dices?' **Dijo Sirius dejando atrás su broma de hostigamiento.** '¿a Ted que le importa?' **Dijo el chico presintiendo algo malo, estaba hablando de chicos y parejas y cosas sucias. Y Molly soltó un extraño comentario de lealtad hacía Ted.**

 _Como si Ted y Remus fueran…_

'¡Molly!' **Sirius la tomo de los hombros y la miro de frente con otro claro gesto de que era un Black; ese gesto asesino.** '¿¡Qué demonios tiene que ver el idiota de Ted con mi Remus!?' **Molly de nuevo arrugo la frente…**

'¿"mi Remus"?' **Molly le hizo notar lo raro que se escuchaba eso y Sirius lo admitió (internamente), pero eso no era lo importante (y no pensaba admitirlo públicamente).**

'¡Molly!' **Sirius la sacudió.**

'lo siento, pero suena realmente extraño.' **Molly parpadeo torpe pero Sirius volvió a insistir.**

'¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Dime que sucede entre ese Hufflepuff y mi mejor amigo!' **Aunque claro siempre lo podía corregir discretamente, claro.** '¡Dímelo ahora Molly!' **Molly trago saliva.** 'Si no me lo dices te juro que en este momento te hago hablar.' **Dijo apretando sus hombros.** '¿Qué es lo que esperas? ¡Habla ya niña!'

'¡NO PUEDO!' **Molly cerró los ojos algo desesperada.** '¡No puedo decírtelo! No me importa lo que hagas no voy a decírtelo! ¡no voy a arruinarlo todo, no voy a traicionar a Teddy!' **Molly dijo con valor (claro, con los ojos cerrados) Sirius la miro y aunque se muriera de ganas por saber qué era eso entre Teddy y Remus. Aprecio la lealtad de la chica, que de un momento a otro dejo de sentir sus hombros apretados, abrió ligeramente sus ojos mirando con cautela para encontrarse con las manos de Sirius en ellos pero sin apretarla a causa de eso abrió los ojos con mas seguridad y miro a Sirius para ver de qué se trataba. Parpadeo torpemente sintiendo los labios de Sirius en su mejilla y al momento en el que Sirius trono el beso Molly se puso (de nuevo) roja de la vergüenza. El chico la miro y sonrió divertido.**

'Ya me lo dirás…' **Le dijo divertido y Molly volvió a negar aun con las mejillas rojas. Sirius sonrió y se acerco de nuevo para hablarle de cerca.** 'Entonces tendré que hacerte hablar...' **Molly lo miro morderse el labio. Sirius le guiño y Molly parpadeo nerviosa. Sirius le sonrió de lado y se acerco ya sin aguantarse las ganas de besar a esa chica, a lo mejor por esa insinuación que le había hecho acerca de Remus y él, o tal vez porque le encantaba tener a alguien como Molly cerca de él, porque las chicas como ella no podían acercársele. Disfrutaba verlas sonrojadas y saber que Molly estaba ahí (aunque fuera a la fuerza.) era como un regalo para su ego. Una parte de él admitía que la chica era realmente dulce… Y finalmente a él le gustaban las chicas, dulces, retorcidas, sexys, divertidas, calladas… chicas.**

'¿Q-Que haces?' **Dijo Molly ya cerrando los ojos y tragando saliva… con el labio temblándole y el aliento de Sirius chocando contra él.** 'Si-Si…' **Y Entonces…**

 **Ted lo empujo de la cara.**

'¿Qué demonios crees que haces?' **Peter miro con los ojos bien abiertos como Sirius se tambaleaba hasta agarrarse por fortuna de uno de los pilares de la cama.** 'Hablo enserio Barbie ¡aléjate de ella!' **Sirius lo miro y apretó los labios, aun no olvidaba lo que Molly había insinuado acerca de él y Remus.**

'no deberías de tratarme así Teddy…' **Ted arrugo la frente, extrañado de que lo llamara de esa manera.** 'Aun sigo herido.' **Fingió y todos en la habitación lo sabían.** 'Solo quería que Molly me ayudara un poco…' **Ted apretó los labios pero Peter le dio un manotazo recordándole lo de su metamorfomagia. Sirius noto esta extraña comunicación entre los dos y los miro extrañados.** '¿Dormiste bien Colag…' **Se detuvo cuando Molly y Ted hicieron el mismo ademan incomodo.** 'Peter.' **Termino. Peter también los miro extrañados pero asintió tratando de ignorar esas miradas entre la pelirroja y Ted.**

'seguro… fue una mañana algo agitada pero estoy bien…' **Dijo el rubio mirando a Remus.**

'¿Cómo esta?' **Ted camino hacía su padre. Que dormía tranquilo.** 'No pareces mejorar…' **Dijo el chico con algo de nostalgia. Sirius miro a Molly de reojo y esta solo abrió ligeramente los ojos y desvió la mirada.**

 **Antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió una vez mas, todos voltearon y vieron a un Lysander con una mirada asesina y a un James que se deslizaba por la vida como si estuviera destinado a ser una estrella en ella. Sirius sonrió de inmediato junto con Peter.**

'¡Oh tú!' **James dijo sonriente al ver a Sirius de pie.** 'Por fin estas de pie ¡maldito holgazán!' **Dijo tomando a Sirius de los hombros y sonriéndole.** 'Esto es una buena señal ¿cierto?' **le dijo a él como si respuesta fuera lo que dictara el camino de las cosas. Sirius asintió sin que le molestara esa responsabilidad que James ponía en sus hombros. El chico de lentes sonrió.** 'bueno mereces una fiesta…' **Dijo James sonriendo de lado.** 'No creas que olvide que fue tu cumpleaños idiota.' **Y sí, Sirius seguramente era una de las personas mas vanidosas de todo el mundo mágico, no olvidaría su cumpleaños… pero al parecer y según James lo había hecho.**

'Espera ¿qué no lo festejamos con la escapada a Hogsmade?' **Peter habló por Sirius. James rio y asintió.** 'no entiendo…'

'Peter ¿Qué día es hoy?' **Dijo James mirándolos sonrientes.** '¿Alguien?' **Se volteo a ver a los demás.**

'¿Podemos irnos?' **Solo se escucho Lysander pero James continuo como si este nunca hubiera hablado.**

'¿Ted?' **James miro al chico y Ted solo miro su celular para corroborar la fecha.**

'14 de Noviembre.' **Dijeron Ted y James al mismo tiempo. Sirius arrugo la frente.** 'Sé que lo olvidamos pero podemos ir a festejar aun…'

'Pero ya había pasado su cumpleaños…' **Peter interrumpió algo confundido y James rio.**

'en nuestro tiempo.' **Dijo James y miro a Ted. Sonrió divertido.** 'no recuerdo que le dieras nada Ted… ¿esta mas rubio tu cabello?' **Peter abrió los ojos con urgencia.**

'¡Ya estas mejor Canuto!' **Peter grito emocionado.** '¡Qué bueno! porque entonces creo que nosotros debemos de organizarte algo… bueno otra cosa. Creí que ya lo habíamos hecho pero si quieren volverlo hacer…' **Los señalo a ambos con una voz increíblemente rápida.** 'por mi está bien.' **ambos chicos lo miraron divertidos.** 'creo que es mas nuestra responsabilidad…'

'¿dijo responsabilidad?' **Sirius le pregunto entre dientes a James que solo asintió disfrutando del espectáculo de Peter.**

'solo deja que termine.' **Dijo James divertido.**

'porque somos sus AMIGOS. ¡Pero qué palabra tan importante! Super importante…'

'okaaaay… ya dijo Super.' **Sirius dijo sonriendo. James asintió con la misma expresión que el chico Black.**

'somos amigos y los amigos, se apoyan, se celebran pero sobretodo se perdonan…' **Dijo el chico y tanto como Molly como Ted se tensaron algo incómodos.**

'¿Qué le hiciste?' **Le dijeron a Ted, Sirius y James al mismo tiempo. Ted sacudió su cabeza y solo dejo caer sus hombros. Los chicos miraron a Peter para tratar de sacarle algo de información pero Peter solo desvio los ojos, James abrió la boca algo ofendido.** '¡enserio hay algo Peter!' **Dijo James negando.**

'tienes que decírnoslo.' **Sirius continuo.** 'Peter…' **Molly miro a Peter y lo comprendió; Sirius era una verdadero infierno para sacar información…**

 _Bueno al menos no lo tiene cerca robándole el aliento…_

'no pasa nada…' **Dijo Peter tragando saliva.** 'es solo…'

'¿podemos irnos?' **Lysander interrumpió una vez mas.** 'Tengo una cita en una media hora así que…' **Dijo el Ravenclaw mirando su reloj y Molly solo bajo la mirada sintiéndose algo ridícula por el vestido.**

'¿Con quién saldrás? ¿Con una arpía?' **Dijo Sirius, sabiendo lo amargo que era Lysander. Molly lo miro amenazante. Sirius rodo los ojos.**

'eso no te importa, tienes que estar en el cuarto antes de que Lorcan despierte.' **Dijo Lysander tratando de cumplirle la promesa a su hermanito.** 'tiene que quitarte la desparticion, a menos que quieras volver a sentir como se te separa el brazo…' **Sirius trono la boca y negó aceptando que había sido caótico, espeluznante y muy doloroso.** 'bien entonces, toma tus cosas y larguémonos de aquí.' **Dijo el chico de Ravenclaw, mirándolos a todos… a James y su…**

 _Estúpida sonrisa._

 **A Peter y…**

 _Maldito traidor, con que te atrevas a cercarte a mi hermano._

 **Mirando a Ted…**

 _Estúpido Lupin._

 **Mirando a Sirius…**

 _Idiota._

 **Mirando a Molly…**

 _Diferente._

 **Parpadeo un par de veces e inclino su cabeza ligeramente, muy ligeramente. Porque bueno, Lysander era algo perfeccionista, notaba cuando algo no estaba normal y Molly no se veía igual que siempre, su perfeccionismo interno despertó, tratando de encontrar que era lo diferente para después descifrar si eso le gustaba o no. Sirius lo miro, Molly lo miro…**

'De acuerdo.' **Sirius lo empujo y Lysander quito su mirada de Molly para mirarlo con fastidio. Molly lo miro algo molesta ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Lysander la estaba mirando.** 'Tú eras el que quería irse ¿no?' **Lysander gruño olvidándose de lo que le iba a decir a la pelirroja.** 'Por cierto Cornamenta ¿Qué es eso que llevas puesto?' **Miro los pants entre aguados entre entubados, entre cómodos.**

'se parecen a los de mis sobrinita.' **Dijo Peter recordando los pañales de la pequeña que nunca haría magia. Lysander se detuvo y regreso con Ted.**

'¡Tienes que comprarles ropa!' **Dijo Lysander picoteando su hombro, Ted trato de calmarlo. Y Sirius se detuvo con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

'¡Por favor!' **Sirius dijo mirando su uniforme sucio.** '¡Es cierto! Tejón malagradecido… tienes que comprarnos ropa.' **Ted tartamudeo.**

'Eso no importa Sirius, puedo prestarte ropa y se acabo.' **Sirius lo miro de pies a cabeza.**

'¿Enserio crees que tu ropa va a quedarme a mí? Con todo eso que comes.' **Ted lo miro impaciente**

'pues si…' **Dijo Ted mirando su ropa**

'¿quieres que me vea como un pordiosero?' **Ted trono la boca. ¬¬**

'¿Cómo dices?' **Dijo Ted con voz cortada.**

'no te ofendas Ted…' **Peter le dijo. Pero Sirius manoteo para que se callara.**

'No, si oféndete.' **Dijo Sirius.** 'Si quieres que nos pongamos tu ropa, intenta encontrar algo decente.' **Ted apretó los puños y Peter lo miro alarmado.**

 _Va cambiar, va cambiar, lo van a ver y me van a descubrir, van a odiarme…_

'Sirius no es para tanto…' **Dijo Molly mirando a Ted. Y sabiendo que ellos no iban a salir de todos modos del castillo.** 'Me preocupa mas que salgan del castillo.' **Dijo la pelirroja mirando a los cuatro.** 'seguro puedes aguantar un poco esa ropa.'

'¿Aguantar?' **Dijo Ted de nuevo ofendido y mirando su ropa. James dejo caer sus hombros.**

'Molly cielo, solo mírame.' **Molly trago saliva nerviosa.** '¿enserio quieres verme con eso?' **Dijo señalando a Ted.**

'Ok Black, deja de hacer eso.' **Dijo Ted ya harto.**

'cómprame ropa.' **Dijo Sirius dándole la solución. Ted arrugo la frente mirando a los tres.** '¿Cómo esperas recibir a Remus? ¿Con eso?' **Sirius usó la poca información que le había dado Molly.** '¿o con su uniforme completamente destruido? bueno ahora que lo pienso, no sé, podemos ir al bosque prohibido y recoger los pedazos que sobraron para…' 'coserlo de una buena vez.'

'¡eres insoportable!' **Dijo Ted entre dientes aceptando su punto.** '¡De acuerdo!' **Sirius sonrió.** 'Iremos a comprarles ropa…' **Dijo Ted sin una pisca de ánimos.** '´Pero tú vas a ayudarme con los gastos.' **Molly abrió la boca indignada.** 'Debiste de decirle que se vería igual de feo con mi ropa o con ropa nueva.'

'por favor…' **Dijo Sirius sabiendo que era mentira.** 'Molly no puede decir mentiras ¿cierto chica centrada?' **Molly lo miro y se acerco a la salida.**

'tal vez no debas de comprarle tantas cosas a él…' **Sirius rio divertido.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Ahora estaban en Hogsmade. El nuevo Hogsmade, mismo pueblito encantado pero con nuevos locales y alguna que otra modificación, no era nada fuera de lo normal y por el momento todo iba bien.**

'Solo no entremos a la biblioteca ¿de acuerdo?'

'No somos Lunático, intruso.' **Sirius dijo mirando a su alrededor.** '¿Qué es eso?' **Señalo un nuevo y modificado inmueble. Ted volteo a ver y trago saliva alejándolos de ahí.**

'Va a ser un museo…' **Dijo jalando a Sirius de la manga.** 'un enorme museo… con cosas de historia…' **Miro a James, que por fortuna no estaba muy interesado en ese tal museo.** 'Pero se abrirá en una semanas todavía.' **Dijo el chico dirigiéndolos a las tres escobas.**

'¿Existe Honeyduckes aun?' **Peter pregunto inocente.** 'a lo mejor el olor a chocolate pueda revivir a Lunático.'

'Peter, si vuelves a insinuar que Lunático está muerto, voy a lanzarte por algún acantilado.' **Sirius le dijo mirándolo de reojo, Peter se encogió entre hombros y solo asintió disculpándose.**

'no es que diga que este muerto, pero esta inconsciente ¿no?' **Sirius lo miro de nuevo serio y Peter solo trago saliva.** 'bueno, yo solo quería llevarle algo…'

'que tierno.' **Los cuatro chicos voltearon hacia atrás para encontrarse con Dominique Weasley.**

'¿Dom qué haces aquí?' **Ted dijo apático. La pelirroja dejo caer sus hombros y jugo con su cabello mientras se acercaba al grupo y se ponía entre Sirius y Peter.**

'estaba aburrida en la torre y Molly dijo algo de que tú le robaste a Harry para ir de compras a Hogsmade…'

'¡yo no le robe nada a nadie!' **Ted se adelanto defendiéndose. Dominique sonrió.** 'solo le pedí un adelanto de mi regalo de navidad…'

'¿ya no iras a ese concierto Muggle?' **Dominique le echo mas sal a la herida. Ted resoplo con dolor.**

'nop…' **Dijo agachando la mirada, Ted traía un gorro y con eso cubría gran parte de su cabello pero Peter pudo notar como se le iba aclarando. Así que de la nada aplaudió y fingió un molesto llanto.**

'¡QUE PENA TED! ¡ESO ES ENSERIO DEPRIMENTE! TÚ SEGURAMENTE QUERIAS IR A ESE CONCIERTO Y AHORA ESTAS HASTA PALIDO!' **Dominique incluso se acerco a Sirius extrañada del comportamiento de Peter. James miro a Peter y comenzó a reír divertido, no entendía porque Peter estaba actuando así pero era divertido.**

 _Cabello, cabello, cabello._

 **Ted levanto un pulgar y Peter se relajo un poco.**

'Pues si quería ir a ese concierto, ya que lo mencionas Peter.' **Ted dijo recordando esos ansiados lugares con los que había soñado todo el verano.** 'Pero en fin… no vi llegar esto.' **Dijo señalándolos con una cara triste.**

'¿alguien mas sintió la pedrada de estorbo?' **James dijo algo ofendido. Ted negó de inmediato.**

'Oh vamos no lo niegues…' **Dominique dijo enseguida. Ted la miro amenazante, la chica solo rio divertida.**

'no es eso. Solo que no se qué de malo le ven a mi ropa.' **Dijo mirándolos con su ropa.**

 _Demonios tendré que lavar mas ropa ahora._

'¿Qué es fea, será?' **Dominique y Peter dijeron al mismo tiempo. Y Sirius los señalo dándoles la razón. ¬¬**

'¡no es fea!' **Dijo el metamorfomago señalando el suéter de Mario Bros que traía Sirius, el cual se había negado a usar.** 'Solo que ustedes no entienden…'

'tengo un hongo en el hombro.' **Sirius señalo a Toad y Ted no vio el problema.** 'Y en el estomago, a un par de hombres con un fetiche extraño por los bigotes…' **Señalo a Mario y a Luigi.** 'sin olvidar a la mutación de dragón y gallina…'

'se llama Yoshi, y es un dinosaurio.' **Ted le dijo con algo resentimiento.** 'Además de que es, mi personaje favorito…' **A Sirius realmente no le importaba y solo con escucharlo entendía porque tenía este tipo de ropa.**

'¿Yoshi? ¿Qué tienes cinco años? no me importa, me veo ridículo.' **Sirius dijo abriendo sus brazos.** 'Necesitamos ropa urgentemente, a este paso terminaremos con el cabello azul.' **Ted cerro la boca y miro de reojo al suelo.**

'¿y cómo se llama este?' **James se acerco a Ted para señalarle el dibujo de su playera.**

'es un queso James…' **Dijo Sirius cruzado de brazos. Ted se tapo la boca como si Sirius hubiera dicho la ofensa mas grande de la década.**

'¡ese no es un queso! ¡es Pac-Man!' **Sirius se golpeo la frente al ver la cara de emoción de Ted. Dominique negó sintiendo pena ajena.**

'se la pasa jugando eso todo el verano…' **Dominique le murmuro a Peter.**

'¿es un juego?' **James pregunto mirando a Pac-Man. Ted abrió los brazos y negó con urgencia.**

'enserio son viejos…' **Dijo con pena. Sirius y James tosieron atragantados.**

'¡No somos viejos!' **Dijeron los tres merodeadores al mismo tiempo.**

'¡nos salvamos de toda esta locura! Quesos con ojos, Dragones-Gallinas…'

'¡Dinosaurio!' **Ted corrigió al chico de ojos grises.** 'y él es Pac-Man.'

'eso no es un "él" ¡es un eso y es un queso!' **James y Dominique rieron ante la perfecta rima de Sirius, mientras Ted negaba repetitivamente, Peter lo tuvo que detener porque estaba seguro que iba a cambiar su forma y no valía la pena arriesgarse por un pedazo de queso (si, Peter también creía que era un queso.).**

'y… ¿Por qué tienes tantas cosas de estas… ¿personas?' **James pregunto entre risas.**

'pues son mis juegos favoritos.' **Ted le contesto pero aun mirando a Sirius con algo de molestia.** 'Son clásicos saben…' **Sirius bufó.** 'por supuesto que no lo saben.' **Dijo Ted con apatía.**

'una palabra más jovencito.' **Sirius dijo amenazante, nadie le insinuaría que era viejo.**

'¿juegos?' **James dijo confundido todavía.** '¿juegas con ellos o…?'

'es una consola Potter.' **Dominique se metió.** 'es una tipo caja y ello son un programa… supongo. No tengo idea—cosas muggles—como sea, finalmente…' **Miro a Ted con esa mirada de: "voy a romperte el corazón".** 'no son reales.' **Ted la miro de reojo algo herido por su comentario.**

'No importa si son reales o no, es divertido.' **Dijo Ted defendiendo a su niño interior.**

'no para pasar todo un día entero jugando esas cosas…' **Dominique lo miro como un perdedor.**

'¿a este tipo de personas las hacen premios Anuales ahora?' **Sirius le pregunto a Peter que solo dejo caer los hombros suponiendo que sí.** 'solo imagina que mal está esta época.' **James sonrió divertido al ver el dramatismo de Sirius.** 'si él es el premio Anual, como crees que serán los otros…' **Dijo mirando a Ted y ese gorro rosa que llevaba.** 'estamos perdidos…'

'pues yo quiero probar esos juegos.' **Dijo James curioso de todas estas nuevas cosas y Ted sonrió.**

'¡Ahyy por favor!' **Sirius dijo tallándose la cara con fastidio.** '¿quieres dejar de consentirlo?' **Dijo señalando a Ted. James negó.**

'solo quiero saber por qué tanta fascinación con ellos… oh vamos quizá sea divertido.'

'así solo lo motivas a que siga siendo… así.' **Dominique tuvo la ligera impresión que esos dos estaban actuando como si fueran papá y mamá de Ted.** 'creí que querías componerlo.'

'no tenemos que componerlo, solo…'

'componerlo. ¡Cree que este tipo es genial!' **Le mostro a Mario. James miro al hombrecito con overol, gorra roja y un gran bigote en el rostro; era simpático, se veía simpático, miro a Ted y le transmitió el mismo sentimiento.**

'es lindo.' **Sirius lo miro sin creerlo.** 'hablo enserio, es simpático, con el bigote y esos zapatos…' **Rio.** '¿cierto Peter?' **Peter se acerco y alzo una ceja mirando a Sirius que prácticamente le exigía que estuviera de su lado.**

'bueno es algo…'

'¡es genial Peter!' **Teddy dijo mirando al rubio que dio un salto hacia atrás porque el metamorfomago prácticamente había saltado.** '¡es mas! Deberíamos ir a jugar justo ahora!' **Ted dijo emocionado.** 'hay un tipo aquí en Hogsmade que contrabandea videojuegos…' **Tomo a James de la manga.** 'Van a encantarte James.' **Dijo Ted sonriéndole, James sonrió y volteo a ver a Sirius que tenía la frente arrugada.**

'Vamos Canuto… solo será un rato.'

'si, Canuto. Solo un rato, luego te comprare toda la ropa que quieras.' **Dijo Ted sonriente, entusiasmado de poder jugar esos clásicos que tenia años no jugaba.** 'Por favor.' **Dijo mirando a Sirius con ojos de perrito; con sus ojos de perrito solo que en vez de grises eran azules. Sirius solo gruño al verse vulnerable ante su propia mirada.**

'Maldita sea… De acuerdo.' **Dijo sin más al ver a ambos, Ted y James mirándolo sonrientes.**

'¡Genial!' **Dijo Ted acercándose a él y tomándolo de la manga también, Sirius lo miro queriendo que lo dejara en paz pero Ted seguía hablando y hablando emocionado.** '…en el nivel 5 hay un camino alterno, se los mostrare. Me tomo como un mes encontrarlo—cuando tenía ocho años…' **Le dijo a Sirius entre risas pero mas bien parecía hablar con la nada.** 'y tengo una idea, si tienen Mario Kart podemos apostar algo. ¡Oh, esto va a ser tan divertido!' **Volteo emocionado a Sirius; el chico de ojos grises sintió algo extraño en su estomago al ver su rostro con ese sentimiento que irradiaba Ted, era como una ilusión e inocencia que tenía de pequeño y que de a poco se fue apagando mientras duro en Grimmauld Place.** 'Voy adelantándome, para ver si está abierto. No se vayan…' **Les dijo a ambos, James asintió despeinando su cabello. Entonces el Hufflepuff se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, torpe pero rápido.**

'¿estás sonriendo? ¿Por Ted?' **James le dijo con un codazo, Sirius noto que lo estaba haciendo y sacudió pronto la cabeza.** 'tranquilo, que de seguro eso lo saco de tu esposa.'

'no tengo esposa James.' 'y no tengo idea de lo que hablas.' **James alzo una ceja, sabía que no podía engañarlo. Sirius solo rodo los ojos.** 'deliras.'

'ese chico me agrada.' **Dijo James mirando a Ted de lejos. Sirius dejo caer los hombros con indiferencia, James lo miro de reojo y sonrió.** 'no niegues que no te recuerda a alguien.' **Dijo rascándose la cabeza.**

'¿A mí, será?' **Dijo Sirius señalando su rostro pero James negó.**

'Se parecen pero…' **pensó en esa sonrisa de Ted pero sobre todo en lo que irradiaba cuando sonreía.** 'es que…' **La cosa era que no recordaba quien era la persona, solo sabía que seguramente le agradaba.**

'lo sé.' **Sirius interrumpió sus pensamientos, sabiendo de lo que hablaba su amigo.** 'es de alguien de Hogwarts ¿cierto? Siento que ya había visto eso…' **Dijo señalando el camino por donde se había ido Ted.**

'entonces la afortunada fue alguien de nuestro año…' **James lo miro picaron.**

'¡No tengo esposa James!' **Sirius le dijo con los puños cerrados. James rio.**

 **Ted volvió y por supuesto que los llevo con ese contrabandista de videojuegos muggles. Le mostro a los merodeadores finalmente lo que era Mario y Pac-Man. A James le encanto desde el primer momento en que su Mario tomo un hongo y creció. Jugó con Ted hasta que Sirius le quito a Ted el control, como James llevaba mas tiempo jugando le gano un par de veces al chico Black que poco a poco fue entiendo el chiste de todo esto.**

'¡James deja de lanzarme bananas!' **Le dijo frustrado mientras Mario dejaba atrás a su Luigi.**

'¡demasiado lento Canuto!' **James dijo sonriente, con la mirada de competitividad en la pantalla.**

'Oye, solo vete por este lado…' **Ted se acerco a Sirius que parecía comenzarse a desesperar.** 'no, con el otro botón acele…'

'¡sé lo que hago Ted!' **Dijo Sirius desesperado.** 'ahora veras Mario…' **Dijo mirando con algo de resentimiento al protagonista del videojuego.**

'¡Oh tengo una idea!' **Ted aplaudió. Peter salto de su asiento ante la espontaneidad del chico; llevaba como 2 horas esperando su turno.**

'¡Ted me distrajiste!' **Sirius se levanto frustrado y Ted se disculpo al ver como James reía emocionado.**

'es que… mire alrededor y somos cinco…'

'ni se te ocurra Edward…' **Ted miro de reojo a Dominique que estaba cruzada de brazos junto a Peter con una cara de enfado.** 'No pienso jugar ese ridículo juego. Mucho menos en ese sillón con todos ustedes apretándome…'

'¿jugar todos?' **James volteo a ver a Ted sin presionar el botón de pausa.**

'¿Edward?' **Sirius miro de reojo con una sonrisa burlona a Ted que solo rodo los ojos asintiendo con fastidio.**

'¿podemos hacer eso? ¡Genial!' **James volvió a hablar, miro a Peter y a Dominique, que de inmediato arrugaron la frente presintiendo un incomodo rato.**

'honestamente James…' **Peter comenzó a titubear.** 'yo no sé jugar eso…' **Pero mas que nada era su inseguridad, sabía que él no ganaba en nada y mucho menos si Sirius y James estaban en la misma competencia.**

'Tonterías Peter.' **James se levanto y se giro a Peter olvidándose completamente que el juego seguía corriendo.** 'Jugaremos todos.' **Miro a Ted dándole crédito por la gran idea. En eso se escucho un aplauso y la canción de triunfo. James se giro pronto para comprobar que el tal Luigi le había ganado a su Mario.** '¡eso es trampa! ¡Estaba hablando con Peter!'

'llevo el nombre de mi madre ¿Qué esperabas?' **Dijo Sirius entre risas. James lo empujo.** 'además me lanzaste cinco bananas.' **Dijo el chico Black divertido. James miro con disgusto la celebración de Luigi mientras que noto que su Mario había quedado en la última posición de corredores.**

'Maldición…' **el chico de lentes se acomodo los lentes y suspiro con el mismo sentimiento de tristeza cuando fallaba alguna anotación en el Quidditch. Peter lo miro algo conmovido, James era divertido incluso a la hora de perder.** 'no tendrás tanta suerte en la siguiente Canuto…' **empujo de nuevo a Sirius pegándose mas a él, Sirius rio y lo abrazo con un brazo mientras que el chico de lentes escogía una nueva partida.**

'Es mi turno de escoger pista...' **Sirius le dijo mirándolo pero James solo miraba las opciones de pistas aun con ese semblante de tristeza.** 'Solo es un juego James.' **Dijo entre risas despeinándolo. James asintió, tenía que admitir que se sentía algo tonto al enfadarse por perder en el juego, pero no podía evitarlo.**

'hiciste trampa.' **James le dijo casi como un murmullo y Sirius lo escucho solamente porque estaba cerca de él, no pudo evitar reír.**

'eres un niño.' **Dijo Sirius empujándolo de la cabeza y James rio olvidando de un momento a otro el enfado.** 'por eso Evans no te mira Cornamenta…'

'no hables de Evans.' **James lo señalo entre divertido y serio. Sirius volvió a reír.** 'Mucho menos cuando Ted esta en frente.' **Señalo al Hufflepuff que solo negó sonriente. Sirius lo miro de reojo e hizo una cara de asco.**

'Juguemos antes de que me provoques nauseas…' **Dijo Sirius quitando la mirada de Ted, James sonrió travieso y se volvió a pegar a su mejor amigo. Ted los miro y le entro un sentimiento de nostalgia; por dos personas en concreto.**

 _James y Victoire…_

 **Esa pelea de James y Sirius era algo parecido a lo que vivía junto con James Sirius en los veranos; se refería a la parte en la que se reconciliaban de la nada, en la que James Sirius olvidaba su enojo (aunque el pequeñito de once, si se enojaba) y se le acercaba de nuevo como James lo hacía con Sirius. Y Victoire…**

 _Esa niña era una tramposa…_

 **Sonrió algo sonrojado.**

'Siéntate Teddy…' **Ted asintió, dos segundos después levanto la mirada sorprendido ¿James seguía llamándolo Teddy?**

'Por favor dime que no tienes una enfermedad mental…' **Sirius lo miro con ojos de indiferencia. De la nada chico se había quedado inmóvil.** 'aunque no me sorprendería…' **Le "murmuro" a James que solo rio.**

'me encanta tu lado paternal…' **James Le dijo con sarcasmo pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sirius rió guiñando el ojo como si fuera el mejor, James negó.** 'Olvídalo, no eres su padre.' **Dijo tratando de borrar una imagen de su cerebro que relacionaba a cierta pelirroja.** 'no, no lo eres.' **Dijo James negando y llevando mejor su mirada al monitor que tenía enfrente. Sirius lo miro preocupado y algo asqueado por la posible imagen que James tuvo.**

'James…' **Sirius le dijo pero James negó mirándolo con asco.** 'por favor…' **Dijo harto de esta situación.**

'solo juguemos.' **Dijo James para terminar la discusión. Ted asintió sentándose junto a Sirius que lo miro como si tuviese la culpa de todo y bueno…** 'Si, juguemos.' **Dijo James mas animado y Sirius solo dedujo que tal vez ya había borrado esa horrible imagen de su cabeza.**

'me toca escoger pista.' **Le dijo el chico Black, pero Potter negó con su dedo índice.**

'Perro, hiciste trampa; pierdes el derecho.' **Dijo James levantando ambas cejas.** 'suerte para la próxima.' **Dijo divertido. Sirius rió junto con Ted mirando a James que se robaba la escena como siempre.** 'Ted ponlo para todos…' **Señalo la consola sabiendo que no entendía todo acerca de ella todavía.** 'Anda Peter…' **James palmo un lugar junto a él.**

 **Peter suspiro con angustia, sabiendo que esa indirecta tenía que cumplirse.**

 _Llevan como dos horas jugando sin mi… y ahora resulta que tengo que hacerlo. No podre competirles nunca… ni siquiera a Ted… solo espero que él gane._

 **Dominique noto el desganado caminar de Peter y antes de que diera otro paso lo tomo del brazo.**

'bueno es que yo tenía pensado ir a caminar con Peter.' **James negó mirando la pantalla, no se llevarían a su amigo mucho menos ahora que había encontrado algo genial que enseñarle; porque una de las cosas que para James, él y Sirius tenían un papel especifico con Colagusano; lo habían enseñado a volar, lo habían enseñado a escabullirse por los pasillos, a entrar a las cocinas, lo habían enseñado a contestar improvisadamente, a controlar los nervios (un poco), a enfrentarles a los Slytherins, a lanzar bombas fétidas a distancias largas, a trepar un árbol, le habían enseñado a vestirse bien, le habían enseñado incluso a diferenciar el tipo de chicas en el colegio, a mantener un secreto… Así que ahora conocía los videojuegos le enseñaría a jugarlos, como siempre. Pero Sirius que no estaba encantado con todo esto aun miro de reojo hacia la voz que se había escuchado.**

'Oh…' **Sirius miro a la pelirroja tomando del brazo a Peter que solo miraba algo tenso toda la situación.**

'solo quería pasear y ver tiendas para escoger ropa. Para ustedes.' **Sirius sonrió mirando a Peter, que de pronto le pareció una buena idea jugar ese Mario Kart, no le importaba ya si perdía.**

'suena bien.' **Dijo Sirius asintiendo.**

'James quiere que juegue.' **Peter señalo a James. Sirius bufo mirando a James.** '¿Cierto James?'

'¿podemos escoger la pista del arcoíris?' **James le pregunto a Ted que asintió buscando la pista. Sirius dejo caer los hombros.**

'te vemos en un rato Peter.' **Dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo.**

'Vamos Peter.' **Dominique lo jalo del hombro pero Peter se resistió un poco.** '¿No quieres acompañarme?' **Lo miro de frente y Peter se quedo mudo, miro de reojo a Sirius.**

'No seas grosero Peter, te lo está pidiendo amablemente.' **Dijo Sirius siguiéndole el juego a Dominique. Peter suspiro y asintió.** 'Ese es mi muchacho. Los vemos en un rato.' **Dijo Sirius sonriendo. Dominique por su parte se llevo al rubio fuera de ese lugar.**

'Listo…' **Ted dijo buscando los otros controles.** '¿Dón…?'

'¿Y Peter?' **James miro con la frente arrugada a su alrededor, pero Sirius lo jalo de la manga para volver a sentarlo. James lo miro pidiendo una explicación.**

'¿Dónde está Dominique?' **Ted dijo algo molesto levantándose también, Sirius hizo lo mismo con él; lo jalo de vuelta al sillón.**

'ustedes dos no van arruinar nada mientras yo esté aquí. ¿de acuerdo?' **Sirius les dijo pero no los miro, James miro la puerta aun con la frente arrugada.** 'Él va a estar bien.' **Dijo Sirius mirando los personajes del videojuego. Ted negó y se volvió a levantar para traer a Dominique de vuelta al salón.** 'Hufflepuff si pones un pie fuera de este lugar, te prometo que voy a gritarle al mundo entero mi nombre.' **Ted lo miro apretando los labios.**

'no lo harías.' **Sirius bufo con ironía. Ted miro a James que solo asintió.**

'no te ofendas, no sé quien sea esa chica para ti…'

'es parte de la familia.' **Sirius rodo los ojos con fastidio, eso no significaba absolutamente nada para él, solo le hacía recordar lo paranoica que era Bellatrix con cada chico que se le acercaba a sus hermanas.**

'como digas, el punto es que, hablando desde un punto neutral…'

'es tu amigo, no puedes hablar en un punto neutral…' **Ted presintió lo que estaba a punto de decir.**

 _Algo para excusar a Peter._

'es mayor, MUY mayor para ella… créeme.' **Dijo sentenciando con los brazos.**

'bueno eso no lo podemos saber porque no tenemos idea en que año estamos' **Sirius le recordó.**

'es mayor Black, fin de la discusión.' **Ted le dijo en corto, Sirius rodo los ojos.**

'Sabes Canuto…' **James seguía mirando la puerta.** 'Creo que Ted tiene algo de razón…'

'tonterías…' **Sirius dijo recargándose en el sillón.** '¿Qué podría hacerle Peter a ella?' **Dijo mirando a James que trago saliva y se despeino el cabello.** 'enserio, te lo pregunto a ti…' **Miro ahora a Ted.** '¿ella sale con chicos como Peter?' **Ted se puso a pensar… y no. Ella solía salir con los chicos atléticos y atractivos de la escuela, con chicos de moda, con chicos que tenían algo que hacía que todos los miraran, porque a ella le encantaba que la miraran.** 'déjame adivinar… No.' **Sirius dijo seguro y Ted arrugo la frente algo vencido.** 'nuestro chico no hará nada porque es demasiado inseguro para hacerlo.' **James tuvo que admitir que era cierto.** 'y tu chica no le hará nada porque simplemente no hay un motivo para hacerlo.' **Lo miro completamente seguro de lo que decía.** 'a menos de que Peter sea una especia de héroe aquí.' **Dijo cruzando sus brazos detrás de la nuca.**

'¿Lo es?' **James pregunto curioso y emocionado a la vez. Ted los miro y negó rápido. James suspiro decepcionado.**

'¿entonces no veo cual es el problema?' **James miro a Sirius de reojo, tenía razón en todo pero enserio tenía ganas de enseñarle a jugar a Peter, a pasar un rato juntos.** 'además ya le toca aprender algo de chicas.' **Y así de un momento a otro, Sirius había dado en el clavo, preciso y en forma; una sola palabra para que James aceptara completamente su punto.** '¿puedo escoger a la princesa?' **James rio.** '¿Qué? Tiene una corona.' **Dijo Sirius señalando la corona de la princesa Peach. Ted rodo los ojos para después reír.**

'Y es rubia…' **Dijo Ted adivinando. Sirius y James abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.**

'Ya estas entendiendo gusarajo.' **Sirius dijo divertido haciéndole un lugar en aquel sofá.**

 **OOoOO**

'entonces Peter ¿no quisiste jugar porque no te gusta o porque ellos…?'

'igual no iba a entender, eso de los videojuegos es algo de su…' **Miro a su alrededor.** '¿época?' **Dominique asintió mirándolo calculadoramente.** '¿vamos a comprar ropa a…?' **Peter señalo al fondo de la calle pero Dominique tomo su mandíbula con una sola mano y lo hizo que la mirara. Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido.** '¿okaaaay?' **Peter dijo mirando a la chica.**

'solo observo que te hace falta…' **Peter desvió la mirada sin entender de lo que hablaba la pelirroja.**

'¿a qué te refieres?' **Peter hablo difícilmente porque la chica seguía apretando su mandíbula.**

'a lo que te hace falta.' **Dijo Dominique con una voz muy neutral, Peter arrugo la frente sin entender.** 'uhmmm…' **La chica se acerco a él y Peter trago saliva comenzando a sentirse nervioso (mas.)** 'tal vez… si te cambiamos el corte…' **soltó por fin su mandíbula y rápido subió ambas manos para despeinar su cabello. Peter miro hacia donde se sentían esas manos.** '¿Qué tipo de ropa usas?' **Peter abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin saber cómo contestar.** 'ya sabes… ¿tu estilo?' **Lo miro a los ojos y Peter volvió a desviar la mirada.** '¿quieres dejar de hacer eso?' **Dominique dijo en un suspiro cansado, incluso quito sus manos de la cabellera de Peter.**

'¿Qué?' **Peter solo miro sus manos cohibido. Dominique volvió a bufar fastidiada.**

'eso.' **Lo señalo.** 'esa actitud…' **lo dijo con asco.** 'tú no eres así.' **Dijo segura y algo desesperada.** 'no eres ese chico.' **Señalo el salón donde se hallaban James, Sirius y Ted.** 'y no eres lo que él cree que eres.' **Peter arrugo la frente.**

'¿él?' **Pregunto confundido.** 'ehm…' **Dominique lo miro amenazante.** 'solo… no tengo idea de lo que hablas.' **Dominique lo miro unos segundos, Peter estaba incluso ligeramente encorvado como si estuviera preparado para cubrirse de algo. Una mirada azul, un bonito azul pero algo débil, el rubio merodeador no parecía trabajar en su aspecto, ni siquiera un poco.**

'necesitamos cambiarte.' **Dijo Dominique inconsciente.**

'¿De que hablas?' **Peter dijo tímido.** 'no entiendo cuando hablas… dices… cosas de mi y…'

'¿sí?' **Dominique se acerco a él y Peter dio medio paso atrás por la seguridad con al que la pelirroja lo abordo. Solo estaba acostumbrado a la seguridad de Sirius y James y esa era varios grados mas amable…**

 _La de James…_

'¿quieres preguntarme algo Peter?' **Dijo Dominique acercando solo su rostro al del chico. Peter solo la miro por un par de segundos; Dominique era hermosa, tan hermosa que su belleza lo intimidaba, incluso mucho más de lo normal.** 'solo pregunta…' **Peter trago saliva y bajo la mirada.** 'te diré lo que quieras…' **Dominique siguió y Peter arrugo la frente levantando ligeramente la mirada pero al ver los labios de la chica volvió a mirar el suelo.** '¿no?' **Dominique dijo como última oportunidad…** 'Peter, creí que er…'

'¿p-por…?' **Dominique lo miro.** '…qué t-tú… ¿me conoces?' **Termino por decir. Dominique pestaño un par de veces y vacilo con la cabeza.**

'digamos que se quien eres.' **Peter arrugó la frente, recordó la platica del otro día.**

'¿y quien soy?' **Dijo ya siguiendo la platica, pero Dominique solo sonrió acomodándose el cabello.**

'ya te lo dije el otro día.' **Dominique dijo con una voz cansada. Peter busco entre su memoria, solo recordaba que le había dicho Colagusano pero eran la misma persona así que eso no ayudaba mucho…** 'Deja de pensar, mejor acompáñame; voy hacerte el favor mas grande de toda tu vida…' **Peter se puso rojo de inmediato.**

 _¡Estúpido Sirius, Estúpido Sirius!_

'¿Estás bien?' **Dominique lo miro con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas. Peter los abrió y asintió torpe. Dominique sonrió divertida.** 'hablaba de un cambio de look ¿sabes?' **Peter se sintió como un pervertido en cuanto la chica dijo esa frase.**

'Si, lo sé… un cambio de… ¿Cómo?' **La miro confundido. Dominique asintió.**

'tal vez no lo parezca pero…' **La chica se balanceo coqueta alrededor de él.** 'Ted es…' **Arrugo la frente buscando las palabras.** '¿especial?' **dijo entre risas.**

'¿te gusta?' **Dominique hizo una cara de asco.**

'iguh no.' **Dijo pensando en Ted como un hermano.** 'Escucha, cada una de nosotras paso por una fase de encantamiento sobre el idiota de amarillo, pero créeme cuando te digo que solamente es amor fraternal.' **Dominique sentencio.** 'así que si lo estoy ayudando es solamente por todas esas veces que contrabandeo galletas a mi habitación.' **Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa dulce.** 'y si ustedes se la pasan caminando con ese look vintage y poco estilizado…' **Lo señalo de pies a cabeza.** 'van hacer que alguien voltee a verlos preguntándose porque se parecen tanto a Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Sobre todo los fantasmas...' **Peter tuvo que admitir que tenía cierta razón.**

'lo dices como si fuéramos a quedarnos por mucho tiempo. Se supone que Ted nos tiene que regresar…' **Peter miro hacía donde había quedado Ted.**

'¿y como van con eso?' **Peter la miro y sonrió con conflicto. Dominique rio.** 'como lo pensé. Peter, conozco a ese chico de toda la vida, si fuera tú ya me estaría acostumbrando a esta época. Porque Ted es todo menos organizado.' **Peter arrugo la frente molesto, le parecía injusto.** 'y sofisticado.' **Lo miro de pies a cabeza. Peter vestía una sudadera rosa y unos jeans negros, pero como Ted era mas alto y corpulento que él parecía que el chico nadaba entre las prendas.** 'y ahí es donde entro yo, voy a… tratar de arreglar esto.' **Lo señalo completo.** '¿Por qué dejan que se compre esto?' **Dijo mirando la sudadera maxi con horror.**

'pues yo estoy bien con un pantalón y una chamarra de color neutr…'

'shh…' **Dominique lo detuvo mientras seguía mirando.** 'yo soy la que decide que vas a vestir, no puedes vestirte como Peter. ¿Recuerdas? Tenemos que evitar que te reconozcan.' **Dijo mirándolo de frente.** 'y de paso vamos a divertirnos…' **Peter suspiro cansado y siguió a Dominique que abrazo su brazo para caminar juntos.** 'oh lo siento, se que preferirías el otro favor. Pero intenta disfrutar este también.' **Peter tosió de pronto, Dominique rio al mirar al chico rojo del rostro y mirando hacía otra parte.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿entonces también puedes jugar desde tu cedular?' **James caminaba junto a mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro y un gesto de niño de ocho años, mientras Ted miraba a los alrededores del pueblo.**

'es celular James y si…' **le contesto sin mirarlo, cargaba una mirada de preocupación y era un milagro que su aspecto no hubiera cambiado por ese motivo.**

'genial, podre superar mi record.' **James le dijo emocionado a Sirius que lo miraba con una cara de apatía.**

'honestamente no le veo lo interesante a esos mideo juegos.' **Sirius dijo cruzando los brazos y James sonrió triunfante sabiendo que el humor de Sirius se debía a que James y Ted lo había dejado en cada partida en último lugar.**

'es video juegos, pero eso no importa porque no veo a Peter y a Dominique por ningún lado y ya es casi hora de irnos…' **Miro su reloj. Aun faltaba rato para irse pero a como estaba su suerte no le sorprendería que Dominique y Peter hubieran desaparecido.**

 _¿Qué tal que el agujero se extendió y ahora empieza a comer gente y mandarla a otras épocas? Dominique estará perdida y sin nadie que la ayude! Y luego Peter, si estos dos descubren que lo mande a otra dimensión van a matarme… seguramente ya están pensando en que hacerme, seguro van arrancarme los pulgares…_

'¿Puedes cambiarme la sudadera?' **James le pidió tiernamente a Sirius que solo le volteo la cara.** '¡Por favor! Es que tienes a Mario!' **Dijo señalando el estomago de Sirius y a Mario sonriendo. Sirius cruzo los brazos y le dio la espalda.**

'oigan enserio que tenemos que encontrar a esos dos.' **Ted los interrumpió y Sirius solo suspiro como si estuviera pidiendo paciencia.**

'Hufflepuff ¿enserio no ves las señales?' **Dijo Sirius mirándolo harto.** 'si no están en ningún mostrador de ninguna tienda, es porque deben de estar en otro lugar muy adentro… como un cuarto.' **Le hablo lento para que su cerebro lo captara.** 'o el bosque…' **Dijo mirando los arboles.** 'Honestamente no hace tanto frio como para parar.'

'¿Qué van a parar?' **Ted lo miro sin entender. Sirius miro a James y el chico de lentes negó en corto.**

'Nada.' **Termino Sirius por decir, mientras que James rio palmeando el hombro de Ted para después seguir a Sirius. Ted se quedo pensando por un par de segundos hasta que hizo una cara de asco.** '¡Wally que asco!' **Sirius y James se rieron esperando que el Hufflepuff los alcanzara.**

'solo estamos bromeando Ted, ya quedo claro que ninguno de los dos hará algo.' **James le aclaro y Ted asintió mirando a Sirius desaprobatoriamente.**

'deja de verme así, no es mi culpa que tu cerebro sea lento…' **Dijo Sirius metiendo sus manos en la bolsa de frente de la sudadera.**

'no es lento, es limpio.' **Sirius bufo mirando el cielo.** 'De acuerdo, pero no es tan sucio como el tuyo.'

'gracias.' **Dijo Sirius como si se tratara de un cumplido.** 'bueno entonces… ¿seguimos buscando o los dejamos terminar?'

'¡ya basta!' **Ted lo amenazo con su dedo índice, Sirius solo sonrió de lado.** 'Vamos a buscarlos hasta encontrarlos, no me importa si tengo que recorrer este pueblo toda la noche.'

'no creo que Peter aguante tanto…' **Sirius dijo sonriendo.** 'aunque no hay que subestimarlo, ya vimos que consiguió a una chica muy linda…'

'Sirius…' **Ted dijo entre dientes, James rio negando.**

'como sea, es más divertido que estar encerrados.' **Dijo el chico Black.** 'Por suerte ya no es en el cuarto de ese niño…'

'es tu hijo también.' **James le recordó y Sirius arrugo la frente.**

'por supuesto que no.' **Sirius le contesto con una cara de horror.** 'ese niño no se parece nada a mí, eres tú en pequeño.'

'espera… tienes razón.' **Sirius se alivio tanto de escuchar esa voz de lógica.**

 _Ahora falta deshacerme de los otros dos… ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Ellos no son tus hijos! ¡Tú no tienes, ni tendrás hijos Sirius!_

'Ted, ¿Cómo James Sirius puede ser su hijo si se parece a mí?' **Ted se detuvo en shock y giro lentamente a ellos. No había pensando en ese detalle y su rostro asustado solo hacía sonreír a Sirius.**

'anda Hufflepuff queremos respuestas.' **Sirius dijo sintiendo que tenía el control de la situación nuevamente.**

'a menos de que…' **James miro a Sirius.** 'No imposible.' **Dijo entre risas.**

'¿Qué?' **Sirius dijo sin entender pero James seguía riendo. Ted sonrió también solo para maquillar los nervios.**

'Nada es que…' **James abrazo su estomago.** 'Ted es tu hijo y… James Sirius es su hermano… ¿entiendes?' **Sirius arrugo la frente sonriendo, no entendía pero la risa de James siempre se le había parecido muy contagiosa, no su risa, su cara al reír, mostraba verdadera felicidad.** 'y él se parece a mi…' **se señalo.** 'creo que es mas probable que tú y yo tuviéramos un hijo a que yo esté muerto.' **Ted soltó un sonido de pánico y Sirius borro la sonrisa para mirar a James que seguía riendo.**

'¿Cómo?' **Sirius lo detuvo y James noto su mirada preocupada. Le sonrió.**

'oye, ya me escuchaste.' **Dijo James relajado. Pero ahora una historia diferente se creaba en la mente de Sirius.**

'¿no es su hijo verdad?' **Ted los miro sin saber que decir, no quería darles mas información.** 'no puede… ¿Por qué él vive contigo? James no…' **Ted sintió un remolino de sentimientos, Sirius enserio se veía desencajado.** '¿James Sirius es mi hijo verdad?' **James abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero la verdad es que Sirius prefería tener 10 hijos, casarse con Lily Evans, una casa pequeña, un carro familiar, un perro, un loro, un gato, un empleo de oficina, todo antes de saber que James estaba muerto y que quizá por eso ese pequeño había ido a vivir con su familia.** '¿¡Ted!?' **Ted mordió su labio con una mirada en conflicto pero eso solo asusto mas a Sirius que camino a pisotones hacía él para tomarlo del cuello.** '¡Contéstame!' **James corrió a detenerlo.**

'¡Wally! ¡ya te dije lo que paso!' **James le dijo tranquilo y divertido pero Sirius sentía algo raro en su pecho, un hormigueo molesto.** 'apuesto a que yo soy quien cocina.' **Dijo despeinándose.** '¿no es genial Canuto? Logramos eso también… ahora entiendo porque nunca estamos con Ted.' **Sirius lo miro todavía sintiendo ese incomodo hormigueo.** 'es obvio que somos unos supergenios que lograron combinar genes y células y todo eso… a base de magia.' **Dijo mirando a Ted divertido y algo fascinado.** 'Algo me lo decía; prodigios. Eso es lo que somos.' **Ted solo estaba quieto pensando si en verdad James creía todo eso de ellos.** 'seguramente ya curamos la licantropía o algo así, no me sorprendería ser Ministro de magia justo ahora.'

'¿estas escuchándote?' **Sirius interrumpió sus sueños, James lo miro y alzo una ceja.**

'Por supuesto.' **Dijo seguro, después lo miro intrigado y Sirius pestaño sin entender porque tanta observación por parte del cuatro ojos.**

'¿ahora qué? ¿Ya te enamoraste?' **James sonrió negando.**

'no, es solo que me sorprende que tú no lo creas.' **Ted miro a Sirius boquiabierto y Sirius lo soltó de inmediato sintiendo algo de vergüenza.** 'Somos merodeadores; los merodeadores.' **Corrigió marcando la importancia del asunto.** 'Y podemos hacer todo ¿lo recuerdas?' **Sirius asintió aceptando su culpa.**

'Todo.' **Ted le siguió el juego a James pero Sirius lo miro con cara de pocos amigos ¬¬**

'me refería a… ¿por qué tú tienes que ser el Ministro de Magia? Yo lo haría mejor…' **James bufo.**

'podemos compartirlo. Algo histórico.'

'algo muy nosotros.' **Dijo Sirius apoyándose en él, James lo señalo dándole la razón y amando esa frase tanto como a esa idea.** 'Va a ser genial Cornamenta…' **Sirius comenzó a imaginar. Pero James negó, faltaba algo… un par de personas para que su imagen fuera perfecta. Así que se puso frente a esos dos y les hablo claro.**

'Tenemos que encontrar a ese cabeza de chorlito de Colag…'

'¡Peter, Peter! Recuerda…' **Ted le recordó a James que asintió.**

'Peter.' **Dijo James con autoridad, para después marcar un camino y jalar a Sirius por ahí. Ted sonrió; Harry realmente se parecía mucho a él, tenía el mismo liderazgo y hacía esos cambios de seriedad en el momento preciso, sin olvidar su cabello… de un momento a otro Ted se dio cuenta que no se sentía nada nervioso si James seguía alrededor porque también como Harry le daba ese empujón de confianza.** '¿Ted que esperas?'

 _Y el mismo tono mandón…_

'¡ahí voy!' **Le contesto con enfado; igual que a Harry.**

 **Comenzaron a caminar por un rato, Dominique y Peter enserio no aparecían por ninguna parte y Ted comenzaba a preocuparse por la hora. Sirius y James continuaban soñando despiertos; a este punto Remus ya era encargado del departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas y Peter del de transporte Mágico, Sirius dijo que le diría a Peter ordenar poner motocicletas por todas partes…**

'Hablo enserio, son tan practicas.' **James rio al escuchar el disparate de su amigo.**

 **James iba añadir algo mas pero un golpe de una puerta de los locales azoto con fuerza, por lo que obligo a ambos merodeadores voltear y encontrar a un Peter asustado, casi resbalándose.**

'Te lo dije Ted, se asustaría…' **Sirius dijo con voz triunfante y Ted estaba boquiabierto preparando un sermón para la pelirroja Weasley.** '¡Hey Peter!' **Peter se volteo y sonrió aliviado al verlos, corrió hacía ellos.**

'apuesto a que nos extraño…' **Dijo James conmovido.** '¿Qué sucede Peter?' **Le dijo ya cuando el chico estaba cerca.**

'Tenemos que irnos…' **Dijo Peter mirando con horror aquel lugar.**

'No te preocupes Peter, yo me encargo de ella.' **Ted saco su varita y se preparo para controlar a Dominique Weasley. Pero Peter negó.**

'Vamos Peter solo tenías que hacer tu parte…' **Sirius dijo sonriente pero Peter lo empujo de la cara. De pronto de nuevo la puerta se abrió y Peter se puso entre James y Sirius.**

'¡Dominique!' **Ted grito y se decidió a caminar hacía ella pero la pelirroja solo bufo.**

'¿Dónde esta la rata cobarde?' **Dijo mirando alrededor. James hizo un "auch" mirando a Peter que solo rodo los ojos. Ted entonces cambio los pisotones por un trote amable para acercarse a la chica.**

'recuerda que no tenemos que decir nada…' **Le murmuro nervioso, Dominique bufo al escucharlo.**

'teníamos un trato Peter.' **Dijo Dominique con ambas manos en la cintura y mirándolo autoritariamente.**

'¿Qué esperas? Ve.' **Sirius le dio un codazo animándolo, como si fuera una buena apuesta. Peter negó.**

'¡Ahí estas!' **Dijo Dominique caminando a ellos. Peter negó acercándose mas a James, pero Sirius lo tomo de los hombros y lo lanzo a Dominique.**

'¡No quiero cortarme el cabello!' **Le dijo Peter de frente a la chica una vez que esta lo atrapo. Sirius se golpeo la frente al escuchar el motivo de tanto drama.**

'Tuvo un momento de protagonismo…' **Sirius le murmuro a James con lamento.** 'Y lo arruino.' **Dijo negando, James solo sonrió empático.**

'Dominique ¿Qué…?'

'Ted, ayúdame… yo no quiero…'

'Peter.' **Sirius lo tomo de los hombros.** 'Se bueno y pon el nombre de los Merodeadores en alto.' **La mirada que Sirius le mandaba era amenazante. Peter trago saliva.**

'es solo un corte Peter…' **James prosiguió despeinándose el cabello.**

'quiere cortármelo todo.' **Dijo Peter tocando su cabello. Dominique rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'solo es una parte de la nuca…' **Dominique aclaro cuando sintió la mirada molesta de Ted.** 'además, él estuvo de acuerdo ¿cierto?' **Miro a Peter y este solo trago saliva.**

'creí que solo sería ropa…' **Ted abrió los ojos sorprendido.**

'A ver ¿Cómo? ¿ya le compraste ropa?' **Dominique asintió en una pose creída. Ted negó con frustración.** '¿con que dinero?' **Ted pregunto mostrando lo obvio.**

'Le dije a mi tío que me debías una apuesta.' **Ted se golpeo la cara.**

'¿Qué tío Dom?' **Dominique lo miro barriéndolo con la mirada.** '¿Qué tío niña?'

'ya sabes… Mi tío, tú padrino, mi tío.' **Ahí fue cuando Ted comprendió que Dominique era la chica mas astuta y maldosa de todas las Weasley.** 'y me dio lo que apostamos.'

'no apostamos nada Dominique, lo único que provocaste es que…'

'estas castigado por cierto.' **La pelirroja lo interrumpió para después voltearse con Peter que estaba recibiendo "consejos" de Sirius.** 'ahora, ¿estas listo o necesitas que tus niñeras te lleven a la sillita?' **Peter arrugo la frente sin verle la gracia a la pregunta a diferencia de James que se soltó a reír.**

'Recuerda lo que te dije.' **Sirius le murmuro antes de volver a lanzarlo con Dominique.**

'No-Si-Sirius…' **Pero era muy tarde ya estaba de nuevo en los brazos de la pelirroja que lo miro con una ceja alzada. Peter miro hacía sus amigos y ambos solo levantaron el pulgar.** 'No quiero cortarme el cabello.' **Dijo en un tono serio.** 'no necesito eso, de igual forma…' **Trago saliva y bajo a mirada, Dominique lo miro acercándose a él. Sirius sacudió emocionado a Ted que cambio forma con cada sacudida lastima que ambos chicos estaban muy concentrados en Peter para notarlo.** '…nadie va a notar que soy yo.' **Dijo con algo de tristeza.** 'nadie sabe que existo.' **Dijo algo apenado pero era su ultima carta para impedir que la chica le rebanara la cabeza.**

 **Dominique rio quedito y eso obligo a Peter a levantar la mirada.**

'no tienes idea de lo que dices…' **Dominique le dijo acomodando su cabello, Sirius palmo el brazo de Ted repetitivamente y este tuvo que moverse porque le comenzaba a doler.** 'Anda Peter, luego me agradeces.' **Si Peter hubiera sabido que Dominique tenía genes de Veela tal vez hubiera entendido porque la siguió como si no tuviera voluntad propia, pero la lógica del chico se baso en que al final siempre hacía lo que los demás le decían y ver a esa chica frente a él, y a sus amigos a su espalda asegurándose de que él pusiera el nombre de los merodeadores en alto aun a pesar de que tenía cierto miedo, que no podía mostrar porque su túnica le decía que era un valiente Gryffindor y los leones no hacen eso. Todo eso lo hizo ceder a la idea de cambiar algo que no quería.**

 **Así de un momento a otro estaba en una silla frente a un espejo con una túnica y el cabello mojado escuchando una especie de maquina detrás de él.**

'¡espere!' **Peter dijo cuando sintió la maquina a escasos centímetros de su nuca.** 'solo deme un momento.' **Dominique miro a Ted con fastidio, como si la actitud de Peter fuera su culpa.**

'A mí no me mires, apenas ha estado un mes conmigo.' **Dijo el metamorfomago defendiéndose.**

'Entonces batiste tu record…' **Dominique le dijo cruzada de brazos.**

 **Sirius chasqueo la boca y camino directo hasta Peter para ponerle fin a estas "niñerías". El orgullo de los merodeadores estaba por encima de todo; si uno de ellos no podía con un simple corte de cabello ¿Cómo creerían de todas las maravillas que habían hecho?**

'Peter tienes tres segundos para despedirte de tu cabello.' **James se acerco junto con él y asintió.**

'¿ya viste como quiere cortármelo? Voy a parecer un tonto…' **Peter miro la foto del modelo con pavor.**

'Peter, a como veo las cosas; creo que es la meta de la mayoría de los chicos en esta época…' **Dijo James mirando todos esos nuevos cortes de cabello. Arrugo la frente al ver garabatos en la nuca de un modelo.**

'Sobre todo los que juegan mideo juegos…' **Sirius miro de reojo a James que se negó profundamente a ese comentario.** 'pero eso no importa.' **Evadió las miradas del cuatro ojos para tomar de los hombros al rubio de ojos azules que aun seguía sentado en la silla de aquella peluquería.** 'Peter "Colagusano" Pettigrew.' **Peter trago saliva cuando escucho a Sirius de frente.** 'Si esa chica de allá, sale con la idea de que alguno de los merodeadores es un cobarde, habrás no solo deshonrado el apodo que llevas, sino que enserio te voy a dar una paliza.' **No lo haría pero sabía que iba a funcionar ese truco con Peter.** 'no nos pasamos siete años haciendo maravillas para que te achiques ante un corte de cabello…' **Hablaba y hablaba y Peter solo veía a Dominique y a James y a Ted y todas las palabras que decía Sirius solo lo hacían presionarse y temerle más a ese cambio de look.**

 _¿Por qué yo tengo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué yo tengo que probar algo? yo nunca pruebo nada, yo nunca soy el protagonista y no quiero serlo hoy…_

'…así que solo cierra la boca y deja que te corten el cabello.'

'Si es tan sencillo ¿¡Por qué no lo haces tú!?' **Peter dijo como impulso de protección. Incluso cerró los ojos como si fuera a recibir un golpe. Escuchar la sala en silencio lo hizo preocuparse y solo por esa razón se decidió abrir los ojos.**

 **Sirius tenía una cara de shock, muy extraña en él y James una de confusión, incluso tenía la boca entre abierta. Ted tenía ambas cejas alzadas y…**

 _¡Por Morgana enserio tiene que controlar sus transformaciones!_

'¡mi cabello no! ¡No quiero transformar mi cabello!' **Peter dijo mirando con cierta molestia a Ted que de inmediato reacciono y cambió su cabello al ya tradicional de James. A Dominique le pareció absurda esta forma de advertir los cambios de Ted pero como le había dicho a Peter estaba dispuesta ayudarle con todo esto.**

'esto es tan patético como tú…' **Dominique le susurro a Ted que solo le pidió que se callara. Una risa los interrumpió voltearon a ver a James Potter el dueño de aquella risa burlesca y divertida, aplaudió y Sirius miro a Peter como si fuera su culpa que James estuviera delirando.** 'buena esa Colag… Peter, perdón.' **Dijo disculpándose con Ted que solo asintió aceptando su error.** 'Bueno Wally… ¿Por qué no le enseñas como se hace?' **Dijo James mirando divertido a Sirius. Que se compuso y aun tenía una cara de confusión.** 'Peter, tiene razón.' **Peter se alivio tanto de escuchar a James decir eso.** '¿si es tan sencillo porque no te cortas el cabello tú?' **Sirius bufo divertido sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.**

'Basura, yo no pienso cortarme el… mi hermoso cabello.' **Dijo tocándose la larga melena que había conseguido con el tiempo. James y Ted se miraron cómplices.** 'Es diferente Peter…' **Sirius volvió con Peter que de nuevo hizo una cara de horror mirando el corte moderno que Dominique quería para él.**

'Pues a mí me parece lo mismo.' **Ted dijo cruzándose de brazos y recargándose confiado en la pared.** 'lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de cortarte el cabello.' **Sirius miro a Ted y de inmediato contesto.**

'¡Yo no tengo miedo Hufflepuff!' **Le aclaro subiendo el tono de voz, ¿enserio un Gryffindor con miedo? Mucho menos Sirius Black.** 'lo que pasa es que a Peter se le está pidiendo que se lo corten, no voy a demostrarle toda la vida como se hacen las cosas.'

'claro, claro…' **Ted dejo caer los hombros fingiendo que entendía pero Sirius conocía a la perfección ese gesto en su rostro.** 'porque…' **Miro a James con una voz insinuante y el cuatro ojos sonrió algo legre de que Ted tuviera esa facilidad de divertirse con una situación…**

 _Es como cuando descubrimos que Remus no era solo una ratón de biblioteca._

'eso hacen los padres ¿cierto?' **James leyó a la perfección a donde Ted quería llegar.** 'los padres dan ejemplos y…'

'ustedes dos, no empiecen con eso.' **Sirius los amenazo con su dedo índice.**

'¿Qué se supone que…? Solo estamos conversando.' **James levanto las manos mostrando inocencia, una que Sirius sabía que no tenía.** 'tienes razón; Peter, Sirius no es tu padre…' **señalo a Sirius** 'si lo fuera te daría el ejemplo…' **Peter estaba un 90% seguro que Sirius no era el padre de Ted pero en estos momentos adoraba que todos pretendieran que lo era. Porque la cara de dilema de Sirius era como poesía para él.**

'sobre todo cuando sabes que no está mucho contigo.' **Peter añadió rápido mirando a Ted; James no pudo evitar soltar una risa. El rubio que estaba frente al espejo encogió cuando vio los ojos asesinos de la familia Black.**

'¿quieren dejar esa mierda? ¡Yo no soy tú padre!' **Sirius dijo desesperado y los dos chicos del fondo solo asintieron evadiendo la mirada, de pronto un "oh" de sorpresa interrumpió el discurso que Sirius le tenía preparado a esos dos (¿Discurso? Gritoneo mas bien). Era Dominique entendiendo todo este nuevo asunto.** '¿Cierto, verdad?' **Sirius se dirigió a la chica.** 'seguro tú sabes que es lo que pasa aquí, aclara, dile que no soy su padre.' **Señalo a Ted.** 'porque yo estoy seguro que no soy su padre.' **Dijo mirando a Dominique con seguridad. La pelirroja miro a Ted y a Sirius un par de veces.** '¡Oh por favor! Ambos sabemos que vale una mierda lo de las identidades y el perfil bajo! ¡Solo dilo!' **Dominique sonrió divertida, porque en parte era cierto. Pero al ver a Peter el chico lo entendió.**

'no va a decírtelo…' **Dijo Peter recordando lo que le había dicho Dominique antes.** 'Ted es… de la familia.' **Dominique asintió segura, ignorando los pucheros del chico Black y mirando a Peter que comenzó a pasearse con enfado en la silla.**

'Basura.' **Dijo Sirius frustrado.**

'bueno…' **James dio un paso al frente para calmar el ambiente.** 'Yo digo…'

'que deberíamos irnos.' **Peter salto de la silla dispuesto a salir de ahí. Pero Dominique cerro la puerta del lugar y el rubio solo chillo de frustración.** '¿Enserio tengo que hacerlo?' **Miro a James pidiendo auxilio.**

'si.' **Contesto Dominique.** 'Y no te preocupes…' **Camino de vuelta para llevarlo a la silla, cada paso que ella daba hacía él, Peter retrocedía uno, así hasta que Peter cayo sentado en la silla.** 'Después sigue él.' **miro a Sirius, que solo arrugo la frente.**

'oh no, no, no, no.' **Sirius incluso negó con la brazo mientras portaba una sonrisa socarrona, se levanto y se puso frente a la chica, muy cerca de ella; tanto que Ted arrugo la frente al verlo.** 'hace mucho tiempo que deje de obedecer ordenes, cielo.' **Dominique puso ambas manos en su cintura, marcando sus curvas. Sirius sonrió encantando por ese movimiento.**

'Dominique.' **la chica lo corrigió con cierta seducción en la voz.** 'y como ya le explique a Colagusano…'

'¡Dom!' **Ted se paro de puntitas estresado pero entre mas estresado se ponía Ted, mas interesante se ponía todo para Sirius.**

'no tienen que descubrirlos.' **Dominique le dijo señalándolos.** 'por eso tenemos que cambiarles hasta el peinado…' **La chica se atrevió a enterrar una mano en la cabellera de Sirius.**

'Okay jovencita…' **Ted se enderezo y camino hacía la chica con toda la intención de regresarla al castillo.**

'la última vez que me cortaron el cabello se armo una guerra…' **Sirius dijo y Ted se quedo estático mirando a Dominique peligrosamente.**

 _QUE NO SE TE OCURRA…_

 **Dominique sonrió irónicamente.**

'Ahora que lo dices, este lugar necesita un poco de acción.' **Dijo guiñándole un ojo.**

'Dominique un paso atrás ahora mismo.' **Ted dijo serio. Dominique asintió y camino por la maquina para cortarle el cabello a Peter.**

'Igual no voy a cortármelo, cielo.' **Dijo Sirius sentándose como patrón en un sillón que había ahí. Dominique rio irónicamente.**

'si, ya veremos eso.' **Dijo la chica encendiendo la maquina.**

'no voy a poner mi cabellera en manos de cualquiera…' **Dominique rio irónicamente.**

'tiene una fijación con su cabello ¿cierto?' **Ted le pregunto a James que asintió sin pensarlo.**

'Aun no la llama belleza, ni nada de esas cosas…' **Dijo James mirando la perfecta cabellera de Sirius.**

'Maldito.' **Dijeron los dos chicos de cabello despeinado.**

'¿Listo?' **Dijo la pelirroja mirando a Peter por el espejo, el rubio abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera crear algún sonido la pelirroja lo interrumpió.** 'la verdad, no me interesa…' **Sirius rio mirando la cara de susto de Peter. Un grito ahogado salió de la boca de Peter, ahogado porque Dominique le tapo la boca al hundir la maquina en la melena de Peter.**

 **Para Peter fueron los minutos mas largos de su vida, estuvo a punto de llorar un par de veces pero se abstenía cada vez que veía el rostro de Sirius mirando atento las manos de Dominique; extrañaba a Remus, si que lo extrañaba, esta bien que James le diera ánimos pero estaba seguro que si Remus estuviera en la sala, él tendría su melena completa y Sirius estuviera quieto, estarían en el castillo… no incluso en su época y terminaría toda esta situación caótica e incómoda. Quería irse… quería que Remus despertara ya, porque al parecer era Remus el único que parecía escuchar y ponerle atención a lo que decía.**

'Tenemos que despertar a Remus.' **Dijo en un tono molesto mientras que tenía los ojos cerrados.**

'Lo sabemos Peter.' **Sirius le dijo pronto.**

'pues no parece. Quiero que despierte.' **Dijo caprichudo. Sirius y James se miraron algo confundidos de ese tono.** 'apuesto a que él no hubiera permitido esto…'

'pues que aburrido.' **Se adelanto a contestar la pelirroja.**

'Dominique, concéntrate en lo que haces.' **Ted dijo rápido para defender a su padre. La pelirroja sonrió divertida.**

'solo esperaba a que me lo pidieras Ted.' **Dijo Dominique apagando la maquina, mirándolo con fastidio.** 'Listo.' **Palmeo rápido el hombro de Peter.** 'Abre los ojos antes de que te pase la maquina por la coronilla.' **Peter abrió los ojos inmediato para encontrarse con…**

'Woah…' **Dijo el chico rubio sorprendido de cómo se veía, se imagino mal, muy mal pero esto…**

'Peter…' **James se acerco a verlo.** 'creo que nunca había visto tus orejas amigo.' **Dijo metiéndole un dedo a la oreja, Peter se rió y lo quito de inmediato.** 'Te vez bien.'

'por supuesto que se ve bien…' **Dominique dijo sacudiéndose las manos.** 'Ahora tú…' **Señalo a Ted.** 'puedes decirle a papá que no malgasto su dinero en ese curso del verano pasado.' **Ted sonrió asintiendo.**

 **Peter seguía mirándose en el espejo, estaba de acuerdo con James hacía mucho que él tampoco veía sus orejas eran un poco grandes pero…**

 _No se ven mal…_

 **Incluso su cara se veía mas alargada y sus mejillas no parecían tan rechonchas, ya llevaba varios años más delgado de cuando entro a Hogwarts; tantas veces escapando o escondiéndose… la vida con James y Sirius no era nada sencilla. Pero ahora si notaba la diferencia…**

'tus ojos hasta se ven más azules…' **Peter miro a James que lo veía realmente feliz y eso lo hacía sentirse… importante.**

'y mas lindos.' **Dijo Dominique sonriendo ligeramente, observando su obra de arte. Una mirada preventiva de Ted hizo que alzara las manos mostrando inocencia.**

'y tú que estabas tan nervioso.' **Dijo James dándole un golpecito, Peter noto que uso la palabra "nervioso".**

 _¿No va aceptar que tenía miedo? Es como si no pudiera usar esa palabra._

'te ves muy bien Peter, te van los cortes de tontos.' **Dijo recordándole su plática de antes, Peter sonrió.**

'Si, te ves bien Peter.' **Dijo Sirius sonriendo desde el sillón.** 'bien hecho.' **Peter no podía sentirse mas satisfecho, si con un corte de cabello iba a sentirse de esa manera…**

 _Debí de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo atrás._

'es cierto Peter.' **Ted termino diciendo sonriente. Y Peter solo se sonrojo ante tanto halago.**

'seh,seh,seh… ahora sigues tú.' **Dijo Dominique señalando a Sirius. James sonrió mirando a su mejor amigo, pero Sirius se palideció al escucharla, ella era sexy y aunque Peter hubiera quedado bien (muy bien), no quería cambiar su look.** 'Anda…' **Le señalo la silla.**

'cielo…'

'Dominique.' **Dijeron la pelirroja y Ted al mismo tiempo.**

'yo no…'

'vamos Canuto, tienes tres segundos para despedirte de tu cabellera.' **Peter contesto no muy amable. Sirius lo miro y bufo.**

'Es diferente, tú lo necesitabas…' **Peter arrugo la frente ofendido.** 'yo me veo…'

'definitivamente necesita un corte.' **Ted dijo molesto. Sirius lo miro negando advirtiéndole con la mirada que no se le ocurriera.** 'Seh, todo mundo va a reconocer esa melena y aquí lo importante es que pasen…'

'no voy a cortarme el cabello.'

'es importante que no nos reconozcan.' **Peter interrumpió.**

'cierto, ¿recuerdan cuando nos conocimos? En pocos minutos supe quien eran, con tan solo mirarlos…' **James se despeino recordando el primer encuentro con Dominique, aun le dolía ese golpe que James Sirius le había dado.**

'lo dicen como si fuera algo malo, ¿Qué, somos criminales o qué? No entiendo tanta urgencia por ocultarnos.' **Sirius se recargo en la pared. Ted y Dominique intercambiaron miradas.**

'¿Somos criminales enserio?' **James pregunto con los ojos como plato pero a Ted le pareció curioso el tono de alegría con el que lo dijo.** 'enserio vamos de un extremo a otro chicos…' **James miro de reojo a sus amigos.**

'No podemos ser criminales…' **Peter negó algo fastidiado de esto.** '¿o sí?' **Dijo asustado mirando a Ted que solo abrió la boca y de inmediato la cerró sin tener palabras para Peter.**

'Entonces ¿te cortas el cabello?' **Ted miro a Sirius como su escape ante esa mirada de Peter, Sirius solo lo miro en negativa.** 'Solo hazlo Sirius… es sencillo y créeme…' **Le miro el cabello.** 'lo necesitas.'

'si, viniendo de ti la sugerencia…' **Miro el despeinado cabello de James que Ted portaba muy natural.** 'Ahora si te creo.' **Dijo Sirius sin gracia.**

'saben que…' **James hablo.** 'deberíamos de olvidarnos de todo esto y volver al castillo.' **Dijo ya sintiendo algo de cansancio.** 'Da igual Ted, le pondremos una gorra o algo así…' **Dijo mirando el cabello de Sirius.**

'No.' **Dominique se adelanto.** 'Ni se te ocurra ceder ahora.' **Amenazo a Ted.** 'Tú vas a cortarte el cabello…'

'no lo voy a ser.' **Sirius dijo en definitiva.**

'entonces eres un cobarde.' **Dijo Dominique pero Sirius solo rodo los ojos, le molestaba un poco pero sabía que era parte de su táctica.** 'Eres un cobarde, llorón, que no aguanta si quiera un corte…'

'Peter, dile a tu novia que se calle.' **Peter miro a Dominique boquiabierto, la chica solo bufo y continuo.**

'¿por qué no lo haces tú?' **Dominique dijo sin miedo. Sirius la miro de reojo.**

'Dominique, el cabello no es im…'

'te diré algo si te dejas cortar el cabello.' **Ted se puso pálido al escuchar a la chica.** 'Lo que quieras del futuro muchacho.' **Ted se trabo y negó rápido.**

'seguro… ¿Cómo se que no vas a mentir?' **Dijo Sirius inteligente. Dominique trono la boca sonriente.**

'ok, te lo digo ahora y lo buscas en el celular.' **Dijo lanzándole su celular.**

'¿Estás loca? ¡Sabes que no podemos decirles nada!' **Ted dijo con pánico, Peter lo pellizco haciendo que su piel volviera a ser del mismo tono.** '¡Sirius regrésale ese celular!' **Dijo Ted demandante y Sirius sonrió divertido.**

'No.' **Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, James se acerco junto a él mirando el aparatito.** '¿Qué vas a decirme?' **Dominique dejo caer los hombros sonriendo despreocupada.**

'pregúntale si me case con Evans…' **Sirius negó de inmediato.**

'no voy a gastar nuestra única pregunta en esa tontería James…' **James le dio un manotazo en el hombro.** 'Yo enserio espero que no termines con esa loca…' **Miro el celular sonriendo ambicioso.**

'chicos, yo digo que pensemos bien lo que…' **Peter se acerco pero Sirius negó.**

'Ya sé que le voy a preguntar.' **Dijo mirando a Ted. Ted abrió los ojos, cualquier pregunta de él exponía el triste futuro de ellos.**

'Sirius enserio, no quieres preguntar nada…' **Ted le rogo que se detuviera.** 'Solo dame el celular y te dejare dormir en mi cama…'

'la cama de Lorcan es mejor…' **James le recordó y Ted lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.**

'lo sé.' **Sirius dijo sabiendo que Ted solo quería confundirlo.**

'Vamos guapo, no tengo todo el día.' **Dominique dijo acomodándose el cabello. Ted solo gruño al verla.**

 _¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila? No tienes idea de lo que voy hacer contigo Dominique! Para empezar, le diré a tu padre que malgasto dinero en ese curso!_

'¿Ted es mi hijo? ¿Tengo hijos, esa casa, la familia, el perro y el carro…? ¿enserio cambie mi moto por ese carro?' **Peter se golpeo la frente. Dominique sonrió triunfante.**

'solo una.' **Cantó la pelirroja mostrando su dedo índice.**

'pregúntale quien es su padr…'

'Mi moto.' **Peter se volvió a golpear la frente. Dominique alzo ambas cejas triunfante a Ted, que se trago todas sus amenazas.**

 _¡Gracias Sirius! ¡Gracias Moto horrenda! ¡Te amo ahora más!_

'la moto sigue ahí.' **Dominique dijo sonriente.** 'Tan deslumbrante como siempre. Y no, nunca la cambiaste por un carro.' **Sirius sonrió tan contento que ahora no le importaba su cabello (no le importaba tanto…); porque si su moto seguía ahí entonces significaba que era un hombre libre. Porque esa moto era el símbolo de su nueva vida, de ese ser que siempre quiso ser y en el que ahora se estaba convirtiendo y sí, seguía esa moto aun en el futuro… no importaba si Ted era su hijo; él se había convertido en ese ser que siempre quiso ser. Y eso era lo único importante.** '¿podemos continuar?'

'seguro.' **Dijo Sirius lanzándole el celular a Ted. Que solo respiro aliviado.**

'ni siquiera lo buscaste…' **Dijo Ted mirando el celular. Sirius negó sentándose en la silla.**

'se que es cierto.' **Dijo el chico sonriente.**

'¿Y si se lo quitas todo?' **James dijo dándole un golpe amistoso en la cabeza.** 'por la estúpida pregunta…' **James lo decía en broma pero Peter asintió algo molesto.**

'ni se te ocurra, cielo.' **Dijo Sirius mirando a Dominique que solo rió maliciosa.**

'si vuelves a decirme así, te quedas sin cabello.' **Dijo la chica en broma. Sirius y James rieron.** 'después de esto iremos de compras ¿sí?' **Dijo Dominique mirando por el espejo a Ted.**

'Tal vez eso mañana Dom…' **Dijo Ted mirando la hora.** 'Solo córtale todo el cabello y terminemos con esto.'

'Edward, iremos de compras o ahora mismo me pondré hacer un sorteo de preguntas libres.' **Dijo mirándolo amenazante. Ted solo se quejo.**

'de acuerdo…' **Dijo Ted sentándose con los brazos cruzados.** 'Pero no pienso ayudarles con eso…'

'¡Por favor no!' **Dijo Sirius mirando su ropa. Dominique rio estando de acuerdo.**

 **Después de media hora Dominique termino también con Sirius. James suspiro mirando el reflejo de su amigo. Y es que sin el cabello largo, Sirius tenía la imagen de ya un hombre y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Regulus se parecía mucho a él. Sirius sonrió de lado mirando con nostalgia el cabello que ahora se encontraba en el cesto de basura; se revolvió un par de veces más el corte, porque tenía muy presente lo que James estaba pensando de él e incluso era peor, porque no solo se parecía a Regulus con el cabello corto; sino que a su padre también. Así que suspiro y se miro un par de veces mas en el espejo.**

'no te ves mal.' **Dominique dijo algo molesta de tanta inspección. Sirius la miro de reojo e hizo una cara de titubeo. Dominique arrugo la frente ofendida.**

'todo mundo sabe aquí que te esforzaste mas con Peter.' **Dijo Sirius mirando picaron a Peter por el espejo. Dominique rio divertida.** 'Jimmie sigues tú…'

'Jimmie se queda como esta.' **Dijo Dominique guardando todo. James sonrió de lado despeinando a Sirius que había puesto una cara inconforme.**

'¿y eso porque?' **alego el chico Black, mirando a Ted como encargado, Ted dejo caer los hombros.**

'Así como luce pueden confundirlo con Ted y así no tendrá que esconderse todo el tiempo.' **James sonrió ante la idea.** 'Solo tenemos que comprarle lentes de contacto.' **Sirius miro a James para saber de que se trataba, James a Peter y como ninguno de los tres parecía conocerlos, supusieron que era algo del futuro. Entonces miraron a Ted.**

'Son para que no uses el armazón.' **Dijo señalando sus anteojos. James abrió los ojos contento, admitía que era algo odioso cargar todo el tiempo con gafas.**

'¿Enserio? Y-y-y… ¿Cómo funcionan?' **James estaba tan emocionado por saberlo.**

'Pues se adhieren a tu ojo…' **Dijo Ted formando el pequeño circulito del tamaño del lente de contacto.**

'¿No es peligroso?' **Peter dijo desconfiado pero Dominique fue esta vez la que contesto.**

'Tanto como tú.' **Dijo la pelirroja y los merodeadores se relajaron (a comparación de Ted).** 'Incluso podemos comprar unos de color. Para que tenga ese azul tan tuyo Teddy.' **Ted sonrió reconociendo el tono sarcástico de la pelirroja.**

'¿pues que esperamos?' **Dijo James con energía.** '¡Vayamos por esos lentes de contacto!'

'Y ROPA NUEVA.' **Sirius dijo mirándose una última vez en el espejo para después caminar junto de vuelta a las calles de Hogsmade. Peter también se miro una última vez sonriente volviéndose a sorprender el resultado del corte.**

'Gracias…' **Dijo mirando a Dominique.** 'Te quedo muy bien.' **Dominique rio al ver a Peter.**

'Solo espera a que veas lo que tengo pensado de ropa.' **Dijo la pelirroja y Peter asintió mas confiado en su gusto. Salió para alcanzar a sus amigos. Ted y Dominique salieron hasta el final.**

'¿Cómo sabias que no se iba a estropear todo?' **Ted dijo mirando a Dominique que solo miraba a los tres merodeadores. La pelirroja solo dejo caer los hombros.** '¿quieres decir que si te hubiera preguntado algo importante tú…?'

'¿Por qué te preocupa tanto eso?' **Dijo Dominique mirándolo con inferioridad.** 'Teddy, ¿te estás dando cuenta de lo que tienes en frente?' **Dijo mirando a los merodeadores y Ted miro la misma dirección para entender su punto.** 'no tengo idea de cómo lo lograste, pero sé porque lo hiciste…' **Dijo Dominique con una voz muy neutral. Ted incluso se sorprendió un poco…** 'y deberías de saber que va a destrozar a James si se entera…' **Ted arrugo la frente pensando a cual James se refería.** 'Pero…' **Dominique miro a Peter que fue empujado por James que al poco instante fue despeinado por Sirius.** 'que mejor forma de conocer a tu padre que con ellos.' **Por fin sonrió la chica y Ted supo que lo que acababa de decir era cierto porque cuando Dominique sonreía de esa manera; sin malicia, sin sarcasmo, simplemente una sonrisa. Era algo serio.**

 _Era algo cierto._

'Tú quieres que tu padre despierte, por supuesto.' **Dijo la chica entendiéndolo.** 'Pero ¿estás preparado para que lo haga?' **Lo miro de reojo con una ceja levantada y Ted se cohibió algo avergonzado, ni siquiera había pensando en eso.** 'sabes algo de él…'

'por supuesto.' **Dijo Ted de inmediato y con algo de molestia en la voz. Dominique sonrió ligeramente.**

'no vendría mal saber mas.' **Dijo la chica señalando a los merodeadores.** 'Después de todo, solo tiene diecisiete—si no me equivoco—y, él no te conoce Ted…' **Ted asintió con tristeza.** 'Pero a ellos sí.' **Dijo la pelirroja con una ambiciosa idea para Ted.** 'Si confían en ti. Va ser mas sencillo que te acerques a él.' **Ted parpadeo maravillado de las palabras de Dominique.** 'no olvides que tu padre era noble, pero no un tonto. No va a confiar en nadie—aun a pesar de que conozcas todo sobre él—eso tal vez no ayude demasiado, incluso puede verte como una amenaza.'

'¿amenaza?' **Ted dijo con algo de pavor, no quería que su padre lo viera de esa manera. Pero Dominique asintió y por el momento Dominique era la persona mas sabia para Ted.**

'tranquilo Teddy; que ahí está la solución.' **Tomo su mentón y lo giro para que mirara a los merodeadores.** 'les agradas, solo deja que te conozcan y no les cierres todas las puertas.' **Dijo Dominique sabiendo cómo funcionaban los chicos.** 'dales información—no toda—a cuenta gotas, que vean que confías en ellos. Que son algo importante para ti…' **La chica rio interrumpiendo su discurso.** 'Es increíble lo que voy a decir, pero...' **Dijo sonriente mordiendo su labio.** 'Apréndele a Lorcan.' **Dijo la chica pensando en el Ravenclaw. Ted parpadeo pensando en Lorcan.** 'Es adorable e inocente, y él se los dijo: "no quiero mentirles". Y aparte los ayuda, los cura… Lorcan es un genio.' **Dijo la chica sonriente y sorprendida.**

'Pero él tiene…' **Ted arrugo la frente.** 'Tiene…' **Dijo tratando de explicar.** 'No sé, tiene algo lindo. Todo él…'

'que no te escuche su hermano.' **Dijo Dominique pensando en lo molesto que se pondría Lysander.** 'Pero es cierto; él tiene eso. Ya es hora que les muestres lo tuyo.' **Dijo la pelirroja despeinando su cabello. Ted lo entendió pero miro a Peter, ellos tenían un acuerdo.**

'No puedo.' **Dijo Ted.** 'Peter no cree que es una buena idea…' **Dominique alzo una ceja atenta.** 'dijo que si ellos se enteran, no dejaran que lo vea porque les he mentido. Y es cierto… James me lo advirtió casi el día que nos conocimos.' **Dijo con conflicto.**

'¿Peter te dijo eso?' **Dominique repitió y Ted asintió.** 'Ted estamos hablando de Peter…' **Dijo la chica mostrándole lo obvio, pero Ted negó y se detuvo.**

'él no es así.' **Dijo Ted serio. Dominique se detuvo y lo miro sorprendida.** 'Sé que… sé quién es y es estúpido que diga eso, pero… él no es así… al menos no aun.' **Dijo Ted aclarando, Dominique rio.**

'eres enserio un tonto.' **Dominique negó sonriente. Algo enternecida por la actitud de Teddy.** 'la historia escrita en libros, vivida en carne propia y tú…' **Dominique rio aplaudiendo, Ted asintió despeinándose.** 'Todo un Hufflepuff.' **La pelirroja se detuvo y lo miro algo orgullosa. Ted sonrió de lado.** 'Muéstrales eso.' **Dijo la chica sabiendo el conflicto en el que estaba.** 'yo me encargo de Peter.' **Ted abrió los ojos y negó.** 'lo hare trizas.'

'Dom…' **Ted la quiso detener pero Dominique negó con su dedo índice.** 'esto no es tu problema, no es que no lo agradezca pero… no quiero que te metas en problemas, no quiero que te metas demasiado en esto…'

'muy tarde.' **Dijo la pelirroja guiñándole.**

'¡quiero esa chamarra!' **Sirius dijo deteniéndose en una tienda. Dominique dejo caer los hombros y le indico a Ted que la acompañara.**

'Y seamos honestos Teddy…' **Dijo Dominique con una sonrisa confiada.** 'Estarías perdido sin nuestra ayuda.' **Dijo entrando a la tienda, Ted la miro y suspiro sabiendo que tenía razón.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿Ted estas bien?' **Peter miro algo preocupado al metamorfomago que venía ligeramente pálido.**

'a Lunático le va a encantar esto…' **Sirius saco un suéter color menta.**

'aunque creo que enserio que desaprovechamos la oportunidad de comprarle ese con la cara del lobito en el estomago…' **Dijo entre risas y Sirius asintió riendo con él. Ambos luciendo ropa nueva.**

'valió cada centavo.' **Dominique dijo orgullosa al mirarlos y es que ella se encargo de su nuevo look.**

 _Estúpido curso de verano…_

 **Con Sirius, dejo las cosas punk y tan predecibles para darle un toque grunge ligero pero fashionista que seguían dándole un aire de chico malo pero no tan cliché. Con James hizo una ligera combinación de estilo nerd (James insistió que quería una sudadera de Mario Bros.) con un toque de normcore y a Peter le dio el aire hipster actual para que pasara por completo como una nueva persona.**

'Tienes que dejarme hacer eso alguna vez contigo.' **Dijo la pelirroja admirando sus obras de arte.**

'estoy en bancarrota, gracias. Llámame cuando tenga dinero para comprar tonterías…' **Dijo Ted algo malhumorado. Dominique lo miro algo molesta por su falta de energía.**

 _Es injusto… quería ir a ese concierto._

'Estoy agotado…' **Dijo James estirándose al llegar al castillo.** 'y pensar que hoy dormiré en la casa de los gritos.' **Dijo James con una sonrisa, Sirius arrugo la frente, confundido.**

'¿Cómo?' **Dijo regresándole.** 'Espera… ¿Por qué va a dormir ahí?'

'tranquilo Canuto, un trato es un trato y yo James Potter, seré lo que sea pero cumplo mis promesas.' **Dijo mirando a Ted.**

'James solo será momentáneo.' **Dijo Ted algo avergonzado. James dejo caer los hombros divertido.**

'¿Bromeas? Casa sola; hare una fiesta ahí adentro.' **Sirius sonrió de lado.** 'así podre incluso estrenar mi cobija de Pac-man.' **Ted supo que si estaba pagando porque James durmiera en la casa de los gritos, era con su cartera.**

'¡Dominique!' **La pelirroja volteo y sonrió de inmediato, por fin podría presumirle a alguien sus obras maestras.**

'¡Alice!' **Ted se quejo.**

'Genial… es hora de irnos.' **Dijo Ted algo cansado por lo que venía.** 'A esconderse todo el mundo…' **Peter asintió totalmente de acuerdo.**

'no tan rápido fenómeno, que no funciona esto si no los ven.' **Dijo Dominique amenazante.** 'Además es Alice, si se entera entonces no pasa nada ese de confianza.'

'¡disculpa sino puedo ver las cosas con tanta tranquilidad como tú Dominique pero no puedo dejar que los descubran todos!' **Dominique manoteo para que se callara.** 'Hablo enserio Dominique, no quiero que todo Hogwarts se entere…'

'de acuerdooo…' **Dijo Dominique rodando los ojos. Alice por fin llego pero Ted les decía a los merodeadores que era hora de irse.**

'¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?' **Dijo Alice amigable.** 'Tengo algo que contarte…' **Dijo emocionada.**

'estuve ocupada lo siento…' **Dijo Dominique y Ted sabía que había iniciado la plática para que ellos pudieran zafarse de ahí.** 'Por cierto ¿ya conoces a mis amigos?'

 _¡Mujerrrrrrr!_

 **Ted la volteo a ver molesto pero la pelirroja solo hizo una cara de "Upss…"**

'Ted hola.' **Dijo Alice contenta al verlo.** 'no te vi perdona…' **Ted negó fingiendo una felicidad que no había.**

'bueno, en realidad son amigos de Ted, nos encontramos en Hogsmade y bueno… son muy divertidos.' **Peter se sorprendió de la personalidad de Dominique en estos momentos, realmente parecía muy agradable.** 'él es Peter…' **Se recargo en su hombro y le sonrió, Sirius le dio un codazo a James que solo asintió aguantando la risa al ver a Peter rojo de las mejillas.**

'si, lo recuerdo es el chico que arrollaste en el gran comedor ¿cierto Teddy?'

'estoy a punto de hacerlo de nuevo…' **Dijo entre dientes el metamorfomago. Dominique lo miro amenazante para volverse sonriente a Alice.** 'Solo estoy cansado Alice… alguien asalto mi billetera en Hogsmade.'

'¿enserio?' **Alice lo miro preocupada.** '¿estas bien Teddy?' **Dijo la chica preocupada. Dominique rió divertida haciendo que la chica volteara.** 'Es broma ¿cierto? Teddy me lo creí.' **Dijo sonriente.**

'como sea Alice ¿Qué piensas de Peter?' **Dijo la haciendo énfasis a todo él. Alice lo miro y desvió la mirada algo incomoda, no sabía a que se refería Dominique.** 'su ropa ¿no crees que es increible?' **Peter cerro los ojos negando porque todo esto terminara.**

'seguro…' **Dijo Alice para terminar este incomodo momento. Después Dominique saltó prácticamente a lado de Sirius.**

'y él es Wally…' **Sirius solo sonrió divertido conociendo el juego de Dominique.**

'Wow…' **Alice soltó inconciente, haciendo sonreír tanto a Dominique como a Sirius.** 'digo… ¡Hola!' **Dijo Alice entusiasmada.** 'Mucho gusto Wally…' **Dijo mirándolo con unos ojos de ensueño.**

'¿Alice? Siempre he creído que ese nombre es muy lindo… como tú.' **sonrió mostrando su perfecta sonrisa. Ted rodo los ojos.**

'¿Y si lo lanzamos por algún acantilado?' **Ted le murmuro a Peter que solo sonrió divertido.** 'créeme no afectaría mucho para el futuro…'

'Gracias.' **Dijo Alice halagada.** 'Tú también eres lindo…' **Dominique sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo.**

'Y él es…' **Dominique camino con James.**

'¡TomYJerry!' **Alice se lanzo abrazarlo.**

'¡lo sé!' **Dominique aplaudió creyendo que lo había hecho por lo bien que se veía. Sirius miro a James pidiendo una explicación, estaba divertido, la verdad es que le gustaba ver que podía ver más posibilidades para James que solo su capricho: Lily Evans. Pero la mirada de James de conflicto indicaba que esa Evans seguía inamovible de él.**

'te ves muy bien.' **Dijo Alice aun cerca de él, tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. James asintió.** 'digo, te ves mejor… porque tú sigues viéndote muuuuy bien.' **Dijo la chica mordiendo su labio. Sirius sonrió complacido.** 'pero… ¿Dónde quedaron tus lentes?' **Dijo la chica con algo de tristeza, Dominique borro su sonrisa.**

'¿Cómo dices?' **la pelirroja se acerco alarmada. Algo no había salido bien en su atuendo…**

'si es que…' **Dijo Alice sin soltar a James.** 'los lentes de contacto azules se le ven muy bien pero…' **Volteó a ver a James sonrojada y con una sonrisa algo boba.** 'sus ojos marrones son muy lindos.'

'¿no te parece algo intensa?' **Peter le pregunto a Ted y este asintió con exageración.**

'bueno, pero admite que sin los lentes puedes verlos mejor.' **Dijo Dominique tratando de defender su propuesta.**

'pues si, pero no son marrones Dom.' **Dijo Alice caprichuda, abrazando a James como si fuera algo suyo. James la miro de reojo y quiso alejarse, pero Alice lo detuvo abrazándolo mas fuerte.**

'Oye…' **James hablo pero Dominique lo detuvo deteniéndolo con su mano. James arrugo la frente.**

'supongamos que son marrones…' **Dijo Dominique impaciente. Ted miro al techo algo fastidiado de esta platica.** '¿se vería bien?'

'pues claro. Es que TomYJerry se ve bien con todo…' **Dijo Alice mirando a James que solo miro algo incomodo a sus amigos (ambos burlándose de él).** 'pero con los ojos azules se parece a…' **Lo miro detalladamente.** 'A Ted.' **Dominique aplaudió de nuevo triunfante, porque ese era el punto finalmente. Ted rodo los ojos negando.**

 _Esto es una tontería…_

'iugh…' **Dijo Sirius atrás.** 'ojos marrones. Ahora mismo.' **Alice rio divertida ante el comentario de Sirius.**

'Ted no es tan malo.' **Dijo Alice mirando a Ted que solo sonrió agradeciendo el cumplido.** 'Además, solo te pareces al Ted de ahora, el de siempre luce mas…'

'¡Okay! Hora de irnos!' **Peter y Ted dijeron los mismo tiempo aplaudiendo. Todos voltearon a verlos y James aprovecho que Alice se distrajo para zafarse de ella y correr junto a su mejor amigo que lo recibió con una sonrisa divertida.**

'si, ya vámonos…' **Dijo James agradeciendo su espacio personal.**

'No, esperen…' **Alice dijo volteando hacía atrás.**

'lo siento Alice pero estamos algo cansados y…' **Ted estaba diciendo y Alice hizo una cara de tristeza que desconcentro al metamorfomago.**

'Alice, me dejaste atr… Dom ¿Qué haces aquí?' **Molly llego con un par de bolsas en las manos.**

'¡Molly!' **Molly se extraño de la alegría con la que la recibió Dominique y Alice (Dominique)** 'tienes que ver esto.' **Dijeron las dos al unísono.**

'¿Okay...?' **Molly dijo mirándolas algo desconfiada.**

'¡Es él! el chico que salvo a James de que muriera…' **Molly abrió los ojos y la miro alarmada.**

'Nunca dijiste que iba a morir Alice.' **Dijo Molly deteniéndola.**

'bueno lo olvide.' **Dijo la chica entre risas.** 'Pero, él lo salvo.' **James se quiso esconder detrás de Sirius pero Alice lo tomo del brazo para mostrárselo a Molly (que se horrorizo al verlo)**

'Jam… ¡TomYJerry!' **Molly dijo sorprendida, Alice parpadeo confundida.**

'¿Lo conoces?' **Molly abrió los ojos y miro nerviosa a James.**

'seh… digo no… digo si…. p..yo…me refier—no, no…'

'solo nos hemos visto un par de veces.' **Sirius camino a su lado.** 'No es como si realmente nos conociéramos ¿cierto Molly?' **Molly se quedo boquiabierta, parpadeando como tonta mientras miraba a Sirius.**

'Tu-t-tu…' **Señalo su cabello. Pero a decir verdad estaba sorprendida…**

'Dime si no se ve genial…' **Dominique le murmuro emocionada.** 'Espera a ver a Peter…'

 _Cuando creí que no podía verse mejor solo… ¡Pum! Una maravilla viviente; parece un princip… ¡Concéntrate Molly!_

'Aunque me da el presentimiento de que es una chica centrada…' **Dijo Sirius en tono de burla. Molly se dio cuenta que aunque tuviera un corte nuevo y pareciera casi un príncipe, Sirius era el mismo.**

'si, lo es.' **Dijo Alice divertida aun abrazando el brazo de James que miro a Ted pidiendo ayuda.**

'okay, la verdad es que enserio estamos agotados y…'

'¿eres de Gryffindor?' **Alice le pregunto directamente a James que asintió olvidándose por un momento de su rol.** 'No puedes ser tan perfecto…' **Dijo Alice soñadora.**

'¡Mira la hora!' **Molly aplaudió.** 'Es-es…' **Miro a Sirius que volvió a sonreírle haciéndola titubear, la pelirroja sacudió su cabeza para poder concentrarse.** 'hora de irnos.' **Dijo Molly mirando a Alice que volvió a mirarla con tristeza. Abrazándose mas a James.**

'Si, es hora de irnos. Definitivamente.' **Dijo James tratando de soltarse de Alice.** 'porque todo lo que…'

'dormimos en la misma torre, podemos irnos juntos.' **James se sintió como un tonto al escuchar a la chica.**

 _¿Enserio Gryffindor?_

'¡no!' **Dijeron ambos; Molly y James. Que se miraron entre si y negaron alarmados.**

'Tenemos que volver por… ya sabes lo que nos encargo Roxanne.' **Dijo Molly recordando la principal razón por la que estaban ahí.** '¿Recuerdas? Ocupa ese libro para mañana.' **Alice asintió pensando en su amiga Roxanne, miro a James una última vez.**

'Te veré luego ¿verdad TomYJerry?' **Dijo sonriente.**

'Por supuesto.' **Contesto Sirius por el propio James. ¬¬ Alice asintió emocionada y se paro de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla.**

 _Tal vez para James sea extraño pero la verdad es que prefiero eso, a tener que rechazarla en persona. Alice es una linda chica pero… no es para mí._

'¡Vámonos ahora mismo!' **Molly dijo con agravio mirando a Alice.**

'Te veo luego Molly.' **Dijo Sirius en el oído de la chica. Molly lo miro y sonrojada camino por Alice para llevársela lejos de ahí.**

'bueno; en conclusión mis cambios de look fueron todo un éxito.' **Dijo Dominique contenta.** 'y solo por eso. Nada mas por eso.' **Les aclaro a los chicos.** 'Tú duermes conmigo hoy.' **Peter abrió los ojos señalándose. Sirius asintió energéticamente para después tomar de los hombros a Peter y empujarlo a la chica, no sin antes murmurar "no lo arruines, por favor."**

'¡Por supuesto que no!' **Ted lo regresó del suéter.** '¿A dónde crees que vas?' **Peter solo levanto las manos mirando a Sirius como el culpable.**

'La chica dijo que dormiría con él, deja que alguno le pague por lo que hizo por nosotros.' **Dijo Sirius relajado, Ted negó mirando a Peter peligrosamente.**

'pues que lo haga James.' **Dijo Ted señalando a James.** 'él iba adormir en la casa de los gritos, que él sea quien duerma con Dom…' **Sirius resoplo sabiendo que Peter iba a perder una gran oportunidad. Ted por su parte sabía que James no le haría nada a Dom…** _(Quiero pensar que solo ama a Lily Evans)._

'señalo a Peter.' **Sirius repitió.**

'Peter duerme conmigo.' **Ted jalo a Peter de su lado.**

'¡Oigan ya basta!' **Peter los detuvo algo atontado.** '¿No se han preguntado qué es lo que opino de esto?' **Sirius y Ted lo miraron parpadeando.**

'va a dormir conmigo.' **Ted volvió a la pelea.**

'Ella lo invito. No vas arruinarlo.' **Sirius continuo.**

'¿Arruinarlo?' **Ted bufo.** 'lo dices porque eres un pervertido y…'

'Por favoooor…' **Sirius se cruzo de brazos negando.** 'No tienen 10 años.'

'pero ella es menor que él… ¡MUCHO MENOR!'

'Pues mejor para ella…' **Ted quito a Peter de en medio para discutir directamente con Sirius. La única que aprovecho ese movimiento fue Dominique que se decidió a terminar por su misma la discusión. Jaló a Peter sin que ellos lo miraran, James la miro; también miro la cara de miedo de Peter, pero solo sonrió al ver a Dominique hacer un "shh…" con su dedo índice.**

'Chicos…' **Peter dijo en voz baja pero la chica apretó su mano haciendo al chico callar de la vergüenza.**

'bueno pues… al parecer si se fue con ella.' **Dijo James divertido. Ted empujo a Sirius para buscar a Peter y a Dominique, que efectivamente había desaparecido.**

'¡es increíble! Ustedes dos lo planearon!' **James y Sirius se miraron entre sí y sonrieron divertidos.** '¡Querían distraerme para que…' **No lo habían planeado pero era genial que Ted ya se supiera cómo funcionaban las cosas entre ellos.** 'Ahora mismo voy por ellos a la torre…' **Dijo el metamorfomago dijo molesto, pero de pronto se escucho un tono melodioso cortando el ambiente.**

'¿Qué fue eso?' **Dijo Sirius mirando a su alrededor. Ted se detuvo y saco su celular.** 'ahh es esa cosa.' **Dijo Sirius mirando con antipatía el aparato que tenía Ted en las manos.** '¿Qué sucede ahora?'

'¿es un juego Ted?' **Dijo James emocionado.** '¿es Mario Bros?' **Ted negó sabiendo que era un mensaje por el tono que se había escuchado.**

" _aprovecha la oportunidad con James. Que conozca al Teddy que queremos… (bueno que quiere la familia) P.D Yo me encargo de Peter."_

 **Otro mensaje llegó.**

" _Hablo enserio cabeza de arcoíris, si lo arruinas pierdes la oportunidad de tu vida."_

 **Otro más llego.**

" _Tranquilo, Molly y yo dormiremos juntas."_

'Si como no.' **Dijo Ted mirando al celular. Para cuando miro a su alrededor vio como ambos merodeadores trataban de ver que era lo que había en la pantalla. Ted tosió pidiendo privacidad. Sirius rodo los ojos.**

'Como si nos importara ver qué sucede con tu lucecita gigante' **Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.**

'Si es un juego ¿verdad?' **Dijo James sonriente. Ted negó.**

'no, pero te dejare jugar con el celular si nos vamos ahora mismo a dormir.' **Dijo Ted y James asintió de inmediato.** 'Bien, pero antes hay que llevar a este con Scamander.'

'¿a quién le dices "este" idiota?'

'¡No le hables así a tu padre jovencito!' **James dijo en broma.**

'Ya basta James, él no es mi hijo.'

'Bueno eso nunca lo sabremos…' **Dijo Ted mirando cómplice a James, que asintió.**

'¡Oh! pero la moto está en casa.' **Dijo James con sarcasmo. Sirius rodo los ojos.**

'Apurémonos antes de que empiece a vomitar con ustedes dos.' **Dijo Sirius adelantándose al castillo; escucho a ambos chicos reír detrás. Sonrió de lado.**

 **OOoOO**

'Pff…' **Sirius suspiro desanimado mirando a Lysander, que ya había revisado que no hubiera nadie en el cuarto. Seguía sin entender cómo es que James había aceptado este acuerdo.**

'de acuerdo…' **Sirius alzo una ceja al escuchar a Lysander murmurar.** '¿quieres… ya sabes…' **Sirius negó con apatía.** '¿Cambiar de actitud?' **Sirius bufo y volvió a negar, esta vez con más insistencia.**

'No estoy acostumbrado a esconder lo que siento. Culpa a los dementes que me trajeron al mundo.' **Dijo el chico aventando su mochila. Lysander lo callo.**

'¿Lys?' **Lysander se volteo sonriente al escuchar a Lorcan.**

'Por favor.' **Le dijo a Sirius.** 'Por Lorcan. Es por él… no sabe que tú…' **Dijo mirando a la cama de su hermano, pero no necesito terminar para que Sirius entendiera. Y en parte le gustaba ser el centro de atención.** 'Además es lo menos que puedes hacer, te estamos dejando dormir aquí.' **Sirius suspiro largo cerrando los ojos para no golpear a ese chico.** 'Lorcan…' **Lysander entro abrió ligeramente la cortina de su hermano—lo necesario para que su hermano no mirara a Sirius—Lorcan lo recibió con un abrazo.** 'Hola…' **Dijo Lysander amoroso, abrazándolo con un poco mas de fuerza. Sirius alzo una ceja extrañado.** '¿Cómo sigues?' **Dijo mirándolo. Lorcan se veía mejor, mucho mejor. El gemelo pudo sentir la felicidad de Lysander.** 'te compre un montón de cosas Lorcan…' **Dijo Lysander emocionado saliendo de la cama, Lorcan trato de seguirlo pero Lysander lo detuvo.** '¡no!' **Dijo rápido deteniéndolo.**

'Ya estoy mejor Lys…' **Lorcan le aseguro. Lysander negó.**

'tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero tienes que quedarte ahí.' **Sirius sonrió de lado al escucharlo. Si, había nacido para ser el centro de atención.**

 **Lorcan asintió y regreso con una sonrisa, porque hacía mucho que Lysander no hacía eso. Enserio mucho.**

'Pues gracias por el toque de dramatismo…' **Sirius le murmuro al gemelo que solo bufo al escucharlo.**

'sigues sin agradarme.' **Dijo Lysander antes de regresar con su hermano con un par de bolsas en la mano.** 'Lorcan mira esto…' **Dijo el chico poniendo las bolsas en la cama. Lorcan las miro asombrado.** 'encontré un libro de astronomía por palabras de un centauro.'

'Wow…' **Lorcan dijo parpadeando maravillado, Lysander sonrió animado y con mas energía saco el siguiente regalo.**

'Y te compre un par de guantes…' **le acerco otra bolsa.** 'unos para el invierno y otros para pociones. Yo sé que te gusta esa clase.' **Lorcan los miro sorprendido los de invierno era de un color azul muy parecido al de su uniforme los otros de una tela delgada pero al parecer resistente.** 'así podrás tocar los ingredientes con tus propias manos.' **Lorcan asintió mirando los guantes.** 'No son piel de dragón porque yo se que tú… amas demasiado a todas las criaturas.'

'Lo recordaste.' **Dijo Lorcan mirándolo realmente conmovido.** 'Lys, esto es genial…' **Dijo Lorcan pero Lysander lo detuvo.**

'No es todo Lorcan.' **Lorcan se pellizco mientras su hermano buscaba algo entre las bolsas, esto parecía un hermoso sueño.** 'mira…' **Le mostro un paquete de pinturas.** 'es para tu techo...' **Dijo mirando los dibujos que tenía en el.** 'sé que esa pintura te la trajo papá y mamá de la india, así que la tuve que pedir en un local de Hogsmade.' **Lorcan la miro y abrazo a su hermano.** 'no es todo Lorcan.' **Lorcan negó, no necesitaba mas, solo necesitaba a Lysander así… de autentico. Lo necesitaba desde hace cuanto.**

'Lys no tenias…' **Dijo Lorcan apretándolo lo más que podía.** 'Esto es muy bonito, todo esto…' **Dijo el chico apunto de soltar una lagrima. Lysander no se pudo contener abrazarlo de nuevo.** '¿Por qué? No entiendo…' **Dijo Lorcan feliz.**

'es que estuve pensando y… bueno, ya te he dicho que me gusta mucho tu cama…' **En realidad nunca lo había hecho pero para Lorcan era genial enterarse de esta manera.** 'y pensé que tal vez puedas ayudarme a decorar la mía…' **Dijo Lysander abrazándolo.** 'También traje piedras para dormir…' **Lorcan abrió los ojos y lo miro alucinado. ¿Acaso su hermano había vuelto? El que creía en Nargles y todas esas cosas…**

'¿Lysander?' **Dijo aun sin creerlo.** '¿Eres tú?' **Dijo entre risas. Lysander lo despeino asintiendo.** '¿Por qué?' **Volvió a preguntar sonriente.**

'bueno, eso es por tu última sorpresa.' **Dijo Lysander acercándose a la cortina. Lorcan no imaginaba que podía ser y honestamente no le importaba porque no necesitaba algo mas, solo quería que su hermano fuera así siempre; se lo iba a decir pero Lysander tomo la cortina y la abrió mostrando a Sirius, que estaba recargado en su baúl.**

'¿Cabe uno más?' **Pregunto Sirius sonriendo de lado. Lorcan lo miro asombrado, después miro a Lysander para corroborar si era eso y al parecer si lo era.**

'¡Señor Black!' **Dijo Lorcan emocionado. Sirius sonrió divertido de la emoción retenida de Lorcan.** 'Lysander… esto… tú…'

'todos creímos que sería más sencillo eliminar lo de la despartición si lo hacías tú en persona.' **Lysander dijo.**

'Solo tú puedes hacerlo Ravee.' **Sirius continuo y Lorcan asintió con algo de inseguridad.** 'Yo confió en ti. Enserio que sí, eres brillante. Ya te lo he dicho Ravenclaw…' **Lorcan sonrió algo avergonzado.** 'y también he escuchado…' **Sirius miro la cama.** 'que esta es la cama más increíble de todo el castillo.' **Lorcan entendió porque la pintura y las piedras para dormir.**

'¿Dormiremos juntos de nuevo?' **Lysander asintió.**

'No sé cuanto tiempo te tome curarlo, así que me previne.' **Dijo mostrándole las piedras y la pintura. Lorcan asintió.**

'Esto va a ser increíble muchachos.' **Dijo Sirius animado.** '¡Woo!' **Golpeo con entusiasmo el mástil de la cama. Lysander saltó impresionado y lo miro apático, Lorcan rio divertido.**

 _Espero que sí._

 **OOoOO**

 _Peter Pettigrew, eres un Gryffindor, convives con un licántropo cada mes. Te paseas con un licántropo cada mes. Has llegado a convertirte en un animago con tan solo 15 años, un animago ILEGAL. Eres un tipo rudo Peter Pettigrew, todo un Gryffindor no hay nada que pueda doblegarte, eres un valiente león que no le teme a nada. Eso es lo que eres, no hay nada, pero nada que…_

'Creí que ya te habías quitado la ropa.' **Dominique salió del baño con una pijama de shorts cortos y una blusita de tirantes, ambos de seda rosada.**

 _¡Tengo que salir de aquí!_

'¿vas a dormir vestido?' **Dijo la chica cepillando su cabello. Mientras que Peter se golpeaba contra el pilar de la cama tratando de olvidar ciertas imágenes que Sirius le había insinuado.**

 _¡ESTUPIDO SIRIUS!_

'¿Qué haces?' **Peter se detuvo nervioso al escuchar a la pelirroja.** 'Tienes que darte prisa, mis amigas no tardan en llegar y si te ven nos meteremos en problemas.'

'es-es que no traigo pijama…' **Dijo Peter mostrando su ropa, la ropa que Dominique le había elegido. Dominique arrugo la frente mirándolo como si fuera un tonto. Peter solo agacho la mirada avergonzado.**

'eres un chico.' **Dijo Dominique como si fuera lo mas obvio; y lo era.** 'la ropa interior es suficiente.' **La pelirroja camino a la cama.** 'No te preocupes Peter, no eres el primer chico que veo en ropa interior… no serías el primero que veo desnudo.' **Peter arrugo la frente soltando un sonido de angustia. Mostrar su cuerpo… no era una de sus afinaciones favoritas.**

 _No soy Sirius… por desgracia._

 **Toco su abdomen y solo pensó en la vergüenza que pasaría con la chica…**

 _Ella es hermosa, es fácil decirlo para ella._

'Peter enserio, tienes que entrar a la cama ahora.' **Dijo Dominique ya adentro de ella. Peter trago saliva aun nervioso.**

'¿Puedo dormir en el baño si quieres?' **Dijo Peter angustiado.**

'somos chicas; el baño es nuestro segundo cuarto.' **Peter suspiro largo.**

'No entiendo porque no pude seguir durmiendo con James.'

'otra vez…' **Dijo la chica saliendo de la cama.** '¿Qué sucede?' **Dijo algo fastidiada. Peter solo se movió incomodo al ver a la chica ahí frente a él.** '¿Es por mi?' **Peter negó pero se detuvo… en realidad si era por ella.** 'Peter, mas de la mitad de los chicos en esta escuela matarían por estar en esta posición, la otra mitad ruega por terminar en una cama conmigo y mi hermana…' **Dijo rodando los ojos con fastidio.** 'así que Peter, dales una lección y entra a la cama ahora.' **Peter ahora se sentía peor, porque sabía que iba a defraudar a toda esa bola de chicos.**

'yo no soy como ellos…' **Dijo Peter en voz baja. Pero al parecer Dominique lo escucho.**

'Yo se que no eres como ellos.' **Dijo la chica tomándolo del mentón para que la mirara.** 'Por eso te deje entrar a ti.' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros.** 'Anda Peter…' **Dijo la chica parpadeando repetitivamente para que sus ojos brillaran mas. Peter trago saliva atacado por las hormonas. Dominique sonrió de lado, pero antes de que ganara la batalla. Peter cerró los ojos y se hizo para atrás.**

'Soy horrible.' **Dijo Peter con angustia.** 'tú eres hermosa. ¿De acuerdo?' **Dominique lo miro divertida.** 'yo no soy... Sirius. No soy guapo, ni atractivo, no tengo un abdomen marcado… solo… solo soy yo.' **Dijo con una voz decepcionante.**

'no vamos a tener sexo, solo vas a dormir conmigo.' **Dominique le dijo.**

'Me da pena.' **Dijo el chico en voz chiquita.** 'No quiero que me veas.'

'eso me parece injusto…' **Dijo Dominique divertida.** 'Tú ya me miraste.' **Peter negó abriendo los ojos.** 'por supuesto que sí y ese era el punto.' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros.**

'¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme sentir mal?' **Dijo Peter angustiado. Dominique se acerco y le dijo en voz baja y rasposa.**

'Peter, mis amigas no tardan en llegar. ¿enserio quieres que te vean aquí? ellas son peor que yo.' **Mentira.** 'si están de humor te van a quitar toda la ropa y al final no solo te vera una, sino cuatro chicas.' **Peter abrió los ojos.** '¿eso es lo que quieres Peter? Porque si es así, entonces iré preparando la cámara.' **Dijo divertida para ir por su celular.**

'¡No!' **Dijo Peter. Dominique levanto los brazos al cielo.**

'Entonces quítate la ropa y entra a la cam…'

'cierra los ojos.' **Dominique sacudió su cabeza asegurándose de si había escuchado bien.**

'¿Cómo dices?' **Dominique dijo algo ofendida.**

'ya me oíste, cierra los ojos.' **Peter repitió y Dominique parpadeo confundida.** 'Si en verdad soo quieres ayudar entonces… cierra los ojos.' **Le dijo firme. Dominique suspiro largo.**

'de acuerdo…' **Dijo algo irritada metiéndose a la cama.** 'esto es ridículo…' **Pensó en todas las veces en la que había estado con un chico… ninguno se había comportado tan inseguro como Peter. Ninguno. Pero de alguna manera eso le agrado.**

'¿Ya los cerraste?'

 **OOoOO**

'bueno… ya conocías mi cuarto.' **Dijo Ted dándole la bienvenida de nuevo a James.** 'toma la cama.' **Dijo sabiendo que dormiría de nuevo en el baño.**

'¿Creí que la compartiríamos?' **Ted se detuvo al escucharlo.** 'todos están compartiendo cama.' **Repitió el chico despeinado.**

'bueno es que creí que…' **Dijo Ted tomando su almohada.** 'Creo que es mejor que tú descanses.' **Dijo sabiendo que dormido no podía controlar sus transformaciones.**

'Pero Ted…'

'enserio James.' **Dijo Ted sonriente.** 'Estas cansado, estoy cansado… no hay problema.' **Dijo sonriendo, despeinando su cabello como él.** 'Tú me caes mejor que Sirius, no hare drama.' **Dijo Ted en tono de broma.**

'él es un gran tipo.' **Dijo James defendiendo a su amigo.** 'ustedes dos se parecen mucho.' **Ted se detuvo algo impactado.**

'¿Cómo dices?' **Dijo algo alarmado, no se suponía que tenía que parecerse a Sirius. James asintió y prosiguió a sacar su pijama de Yoshis sonriente.** 'Es increíble que haya pagado por eso.' **Dijo Ted mirando la pijama. James rio y lo miro de reojo.**

'esta es para ti.' **Dijo James entregándosela. Ted la tomo confundido.** 'un regalo de ti para ti. Dijiste que era tu personaje favorito.' **Ted asintió.**

'No creí que lo recordaras.' **Dijo con honestidad. James rio.**

'Soy mas de lo que parezco Ted.' **Dijo James sacando la suya de Mario. Ted rio divertido.** 'soy más observador de lo que crees.' **Dijo mirándolo. Ted sintió algo raro al escucharlo decir eso.** 'y hace poco descubrí que…' **Dijo entre risas.** '…sorprendentemente también soy paciente.' **No pudo evitar pensar en cierta pelirroja.** 'Solo con la gente correcta.' **Le aclaro. Ted asintió.** '¿Sabes qué? Debimos de comprarle a Sirius la de Luigi.' **Dijo entre risas el chico.**

'O la de Peach. Así se sentiría como princesa todo el tiempo.' **James soltó una carcajada y Ted no pudo evitar reír.**

'No le va mucho el rosa…' **Dijo James quitándose las gafas para quitarse esas pequeñas lagrimas de los ojos.** 'Mejor a Dominique la de Peach…' **Ted negó pensando en otra persona…**

'esa es para Victoire.' **Dijo Ted sonriendo de lado algo nostálgico. James lo miro curioso.**

'¿Victoire?' **Dijo el chico, Ted despertó y negó.** '¿es una chica?'

'es mi mejor amiga.' **Dijo Ted sonriente, pero para el eterno enamorado James Potter, esa sonrisa podía significar algo más. Lo miro y sonrió de lado al ver sus ojos soñadores y…**

 _Color miel. Sí, eso también puede significar algo más._

'Por cierto Ted…' **James lo hizo despertar, Ted parpadeo asegurándose que su transformación estuviera en orden.**

'¿sí?' **Dijo Ted mirando como James quitaba la cobija de la cama y se la entregaba.**

'tú puedes valer la pena.' **Ted trago saliva y le agradeció.** 'no lo estropees.' **Dijo James en un tono divertido pero al mismo tiempo serio.** 'si necesitas decirme algo importante, no te detengas.' **Le entrego una almohada y lo miro a los ojos; de nuevo azules.** 'lo que sea…' **Ted lo miro y le dio la ligera sospecha de que James esperaba que él le dijera algo.**

 **Después pensó en lo que Dominique le había dicho.**

" _no lo arruines."_

'¿Ted?' **James lo llamo y Ted asintió.** '¿quieres decirme algo?' **Ted lo miro y trago saliva. Apretó la almohada y la cobija que tenía en las manos.**

'James…' **Dijo Ted algo titubeante y James asintió.** 'ehm… yo…' **Dijo respirando y suspirando casi al instante. Miro de reojo a su cabello y trato de no pensar en lo que le había dicho Peter.**

'Por favor no me digas que enserio estas saliendo con Lunático.' **Dijo James solo en broma. Ted negó nervioso…**

 _¿enserio quieres bromear ahora?_

'No, yo…' **Ted volvió a respirar nervioso.**

'Bueno eres mejor que su ex novia…' **Dijo James mirándolo de pies a cabeza.**

'¿quieres solo…' Deja de hablar.' **James sonrió y asintió mirándolo.**

'¿Qué sucede muchacho?' **Dijo James dejando el camino lbre para que hablara, Ted lo miro y trago saliva.**

 _Puedes decirle que no era tu intención mentir… mucho._

'¿Enserio crees que valgo la pena?' **quería confirmar que recordara sus palabras, por si algo no salía bien, tener la prueba de que con eso quizá pudiera ver a su padre.**

'creo que si.' **Dijo James dejando caer los hombros. Ted asintió nervioso.**

'es que… si tengo algo que decirte. Pero no quiero que creas… que soy un mentiroso.' **Dijo Ted dejando la almohada y la cobija en la cama.**

'Odio las mentiras.' **Ted asintió con mas nervios.**

'Lo sé…' **Ted dijo con una voz chiquita.**

'Si me lo dices ahora tal vez no te conviertas en un mentiroso Ted.' **James lo miro y Ted asintió para poder continuar.**

'Yo…' **abría y cerraba los puños a consecuencia de los nervios.** 'yo…' **Dijo cerrando los ojos ya decidido a mostrarle quien era.**

 _Se ve un gran tipo y lo es… es padre de Harry… Harry es un héroe… James debe de ser algo noble… Tiene que dejarme ver a mi papá… Si Ted. Esta es tu oportunidad para abrirte… puedes…_

 **James miro con asombro como el cabello de Ted se transformaba del suyo a uno mas corto y castaño… Su rostro era más bronceado que el color de piel de Sirius… y sus labios eran más delgados, su rostro no era como el de Sirius…**

 _No. No puedo. No puedo. No puedo arriesgarme a perder la oportunidad de conocer a papá. Peter tiene razón y aunque Dominique lo haya dicho… Peter los conoce mas._

 **Y de un momento a otro Ted volvía a ser el de antes. Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tan rápido que James parpadeo sintiendo que estaba delirando. Le iba a preguntar que había sido eso, pero Ted hablo primero y James decidió que era mejor que él se lo explicara.**

'Yo… Yo olvide que te había dicho que te prestaría mi celular.' **Dijo Ted sonriendo y entregándole el celular. James lo miro; a él y al celular.** 'Para que juegues.' **Insistió.**

'estuviste a punto de ser un mentiroso Teddy Black.' **James parpadeo y tomo el celular sonriendo.**

'Lo siento.' **Dijo Ted suspirando y James pudo notar que esa disculpa era por algo más que solo el celular.**

'tranquilo, lo entiendo.' **Dijo James sonriéndole.** 'Esta vez.' **Dijo guiñándole. Ted asintió y volvió a suspirar decepcionado de sí mismo.** '¿quieres pagar tu olvido?' **Ted lo miro de reojo, James sonreía.** 'Puedes ayudarme a usar esta cosa y te perdono.' **Dijo James mirando el celular.** '¿no es igual verdad?'

'No, con el celular… bueno es como si fuera el volante, mira…' **Dijo Ted invitándolo a sentarse en la cama. Puso la partida y le mostro como jugar.** '¿Ves? Es muy sencillo James.' **Dijo Ted de nuevo sonriente. James lo miro y asintió.** 'inténtalo.' **Le entrego el celular. James lo tomo y comenzó a jugar, al principio le costó pero después de un par de vueltas lo domino.** 'Eso es…' **Dijo Ted mirando su partida.** 'escucha si te cansas de ese juego… tengo más aquí.' **tomo el celular y le mostro su carpeta de juegos.** 'Este es divertido también.'

'¿"Tontas maneras de morir"? ¿enserio?' **Dijo James entre risas.**

'es muy gracioso.' **Dijo Ted entrando a ese juego.** 'Es otra forma de sentirte un héroe. Tú tienes que evitar que muera…' **Dijo Ted con una sonrisa. James lo miro, recordando lo que había visto minutos atrás.**

 _James, esta escondiéndote algo importante. ¿Qué hacemos? Lo amordazamos obligándolo a hablar o…_

'¿Dime si no es adorable esa cosilla?' **Dijo Ted con la misma vocecita que haces cuando ves a un bebe o a un cachorrito. James rio.**

 _Le damos un poco más de tiempo._

 **OOoOO**

'no, no, no...' **James y Ted caminaban por los pasillos sonrientes. Con el celular en las manos, ambos vestidos con el uniforme de Hufflepuff.** 'he jugado ese juego cientos de veces James…'

'pues yo encontré otra forma de ganarlo. Punto.' **Dijo James sonriente.** 'Además ¿Cómo haces que esto funcione aquí si es muggle?' **Miro el celular emocionado. Ted miro alrededor cauteloso.**

'conozco a un tipo en Hogsmade que los "arregla". Los hace mágicos y en cierta forma… dejan de ser muggles.' **le quito el celular y lo guardo en su bolsillo cuando vio al profesor Flitwick pasar junto a él. Saludo cubriendo a James que solo sonrió de lado mirando a Ted.**

'¿supongo que es extraño que vean a dos de ti?' **Ted rio.**

'sería como una tortura para ellos.' **Ambos rieron.** 'James, tengo que ir a clases…' **James resoplo con enfado.** 'Podrían ya saben… seguir buscando una forma de regresar. Así podrías viajar a Londres y todo eso…' **Dijo Ted sabiendo de sus planes. La verdad es que habían pasado la noche pasada hablando de muchas cosas. El bostezo de Ted era prueba de ello.**

'supongo, iré a buscar a los demás para hacer lo nuestro.' **Ted sonrió con algo de conflicto.**

'¿"lo nuestro"?' **Ted dijo algo nervioso. James rio.** 'no quemen la escuela enserio…' **Dijo Ted con una sonrisa de resignación.** 'Si alguien pregunta…'

'soy tú. Siendo el rebelde de siempre.' **Le quito las palabras de la boca.** 'Ted, sé como ser un Premio Anual ¿lo olvidas?' **Dijo mostrando la segunda placa de Premio Anual.** 'es increíble que Sirius no la perdiera…' **Ted asintió mirando alrededor para corroborar si alguien lo había escuchado. Nadie.**

'usen los nombres falsos y no hablen con nadie. Los veré en un rato.' **Ted se detuvo al ver la cara de fastidio de James. Comenzó a creer que estaba viéndose algo…**

 _Harry. Sí, es como si James fuera yo y yo fuera Harry._

'sabes que James…' **Dijo Ted regresándose.** 'Busca a los demás.' **James alzo una ceja al notar lo extraño que era que alguien le ordenara algo a él.** 'tú fuiste el de la idea primero…' **Dijo Ted entre risas.** 'es solo que comienzo a extrañar el caos cada vez que trato de comer algo.'

'nos extrañaste a todos.' **James dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. Ted rio asintiendo.** 'tranquilo es normal, somos geniales.'

'no es para tanto…' **Dijo Ted manoteando.** 'Solo quiero quitarme este tonito de madurez, me está volviendo loco.' **James rio.** 'Te veo al rato TomYJerry.'

'aun no me has pagado ese estúpido nombre.' **Ted se despidió mientras caminaba.** 'Ni eso, ni lo de la chica de cabello raro…'

'se llama Alice. Y por cierto.' **Ted se camino de espaldas mirándolo.** 'Cuídate de las chicas.' **James bufo con apatía. Ted rio.** 'mantendré ocupada a la mas peligrosa, tranquilo.' **Dijo Ted dejando caer los hombros con gracia.** 'Además… ¿no dijiste que querías algo de adrenalina?' **James vacilo asintiendo.** 'Lo sabía.'

'encuentra algo bueno que puedas contarme después.' **Dijo James despidiéndose. Ted asintió y se fue. James suspiro mirando el cielo y el castillo.** 'Bueno si se ve diferente…' **Ted le había dicho que había sufrido ciertas modificaciones desde que él y sus amigos estudiaron ahí. Y ahora que tenía total libertad de andar fuera de la torre de Gryffindor no dudaba en ver esas diferencias…** 'pero antes… A buscar a ese par.' **Claro, no lo haría sin sus amigos.**

 **OOoOO**

'Desparticion, Desparticion, Desparticion…' **Lorcan murmuraba buscando en la biblioteca. Solo y completamente en su mundo, cargaba con su mochila decorada de miles de dibujos y amuletos, tenía de nuevo una perla en el cuello y tenía tinta en las manos, ese cabello mas largo que el de su hermano albergando la—al parecer—delicada vida de los nargles; que a diferencia de su madre, él creía que no eran tan malos después de todo. Al menos le hacían compañía.** 'Despartición…' **Dijo el chico pasando sus fríos dedos por el lomo de algunos libros que estaban acomodados frente a él. Cualquiera que lo mirara, lo ignoraba o prefería cambiar de sección. Era cierto lo que decía Dominique. Lorcan era como peste para todos.** 'Desparti…' **Para los que estaban enterados de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, para los que les importaba lo que dijeran los demás, para los distraídos; quizá para los estudiantes que disfrutaban molestar a los demás, Lorcan era alguien importante. Pero para los estudiantes que tenían su cabeza en sus propios asuntos Lorcan no era nadie, y no merecía atención si no era importante para sus vidas; eso lo hacía invisible… hasta que se dieran cuenta de lo que era.**

'Lorcan.' **Victoire se acerco mirándolo algo ambiciosa.** '¿Cómo estas?' **Pero Lorcan tan acostumbrado a su invisibilidad, ni siquiera ya ponía atención a las demás voces. Mucho menos si decían su nombre.** '¿Lorcan?' **Repitió la chica. Frank llegó y abrió los ojos con urgencia cuando vio a Victoire acercarse a Victoire.**

'Ya basta Victoire.' **Dijo Frank alejándola de Lorcan.** 'Tienes que dejarlo en paz…' **Victoire le dio un manotazo en el brazo haciendo que el chico de Hufflepuff la soltara para sobar su brazo.** 'No tiene nada que ver con Ted…' **Victoire bufo.**

'Si tú supieras.' **Dijo la chica negando y recordando lo del lago.** 'pongo toda mi confianza en su odioso hermano.' **Dijo señalando a Lorcan.** 'Por ahora Frank, quiero que notes mi asombroso talento…' **Frank rio y Victoire se puso seria. Frank negó disculpándose.** 'Él y yo, somos oficialmente amigos. Le ayude con su perla…'

'¿okay?' **Dijo Frank sin entender del todo, pero mirar a Victoire contenta lo hacía sentirse mas tranquilo respecto a todo el drama.** 'como sea, vámonos de aquí antes de que nos vea…' **El Hufflepuff señalo a Lorcan con el mentón, Victoire arrugo la frente.** 'Ya sabes lo que dicen de él…'

'en realidad no.' **Frank alzo una ceja incrédulo. Creía que Victoire mentía pero al ver su rostro perdido, la miro sorprendido.**

'¿enserio no lo sabes?' **Victoire trono la boca y volvió a negar.** 'Vi, todo el mundo lo sabe…' **Frank señalo toda la habitación.** '¿Por qué crees que nadie se acerca?' **Victoire miro a su alrededor y noto que las palabras de Frank eran ciertas, nadie estaba cerca de esta sección.**

'bueno, me disculpo por tener vida propia…' **Frank se encogió al sentirse algo patético por el comentario de Victoire. Tenía razón, Lorcan nunca le había hecho nada para que huyera de él. Ni siquiera había cruzado palabras con él antes de todo el caos que Victoire había provocado.** '¿Qué sucede con él?' **Dijo Victoire interesada.**

'bueno, supongo que ahora va a sonar patético Victoire.' **Frank dijo algo apenado. Victoire suspiro.**

'Anda solo dímelo. Los chismes que hacen en esta escuela suelen ser algo divertidos para mi.' **Dijo la chica viviéndolos en carne propia.** '¿Recuerdas cuando dijeron que tenía alas de ángel?' **Frank la miro, los rumores que hacían de Victoire no eran para nada comparados con los que decían de Lorcan.** 'Ridículo lo sé…'

'no es lo mismo Vi…' **Dijo Frank mirando a Lorcan que seguía perdido en su mundo.** 'además, él está aquí. No es lindo que hablen de ti…'

'lo hacen a sus espaldas. Eso es peor.' **Victoire volvió a tener la razón.** 'Además ya te dije, somos amigos ahora…' **¬¬.** 'Solo dímelo Frank.' **Dijo la chica ya seria. Frank levanto las manos tratando de calmarla.**

'de acuerdo…' **Dijo Frank acercándose a ella para que Lorcan no lo escuchara.** 'dicen que es un mal augurio. Tiene mala suerte y te la pasa.' **Victoire bufo burlona.**

'Ridículos; te lo dije.' **Recordó lo adorable que había sido ese chico el otro día cuando estaban jugando. Pero Frank negó en corto y se volvió acercar.**

'dicen que todo el que se le acerca termina mal.' **Victoire alzo una ceja y Frank sabía que estaba pidiendo pruebas.** '¿Recuerdas a Hunter?'

'No.' **Victoire dijo sin importarle. Frank la miro algo desanimado por su falta de energía acerca de lo que le estaba contando.** 'Lo siento, enserio estoy muy pendiente de mis cosas.' **Frank rodo los ojos.** '¿Qué hay con ese tal…' **Frank le tapo la boca para que no lo repitiera.**

'No lo digas. Sabrá que hablamos de él…' **Victoire rodo los ojos.** 'Se que a ti no te importa porque eres la reina de Hogwarts y nadie te dice nada pero…'

'no soy la reina de Hogwarts.' **Dijo Victoire algo enfadada por ese apodo.** 'de acuerdo no hablare fuerte, dime que paso. ¿conocí a ese tal Hunter?' **Dijo la chica recargándose en el gran librero. Frank asintió. Victoire trato de recordar.**

'ibas en segundo…' **Dijo Frank. Victoire entendió en ese tiempo no le importaba lo que pasara a su alrededor, solo era ella y Ted siendo los reyes de Hogwarts.** '¿ya lo recuerdas?' **Dijo Frank al verla asentir.**

'No.' **Dijo Victoire con una sonrisa. ¬¬.** 'pensaba en Ted. Ese fue un gran año. Molestamos a Dominique demasiado…' **Dijo entre risas.** 'Supongo que es así por nosotros.' **Dijo la chica pensativa.**

'bueno, por ustedes y por Hunter.' **Victoire arrugo la frente. No entendía lo que le acababa de decir Frank.** 'al parecer sus novatadas hacia Dominique la hicieron algo…'

'lo sé, lo sé…' **Dijo Victoire aceptando que quizá su hermana era así por tantas bromas que ella y Ted le habían hecho en su primer año.** 'Pero era la tradición, además nunca la humillamos frente a todos.'

'pero ella sí lo hizo. ¿y quién crees que fue su primera víctima?' **Dijo mirando a Lorcan. Victoire lo miro algo sorprendida. Ahora entendía porque todo el tiempo estaba asustado, su hermana si era de las de bromas pesadas.** 'claro, Hunter no se lo permitió. Era premio Anual y era de Ravenclaw, así que defendía a Scamander cada vez que tu hermana trataba de ridiculizarlo frente a todos.'

'¿estas seguro que Dominique no empezó este absurdo rumor? Porque hay demasiado de ella en la historia…' **Frank dejo caer los hombros sin tener idea, pero ahora que lo pensaba era cierto. Y no le sorprendería, todo mundo sabía que Dominique amaba ser el centro de atención.**

'como sea, conocemos a tu hermana y ella es algo… aferrada. Cuando Lorcan se vio protegido…'

'Todo se volvió más interesante.' **Dijo la chica entendiendo.** 'Pero… ¿esto que tiene que ver con…?'

'bueno, el chico pasaba mucho tiempo con Lorcan, era un excelente estudiante y con brillante futuro y todas esas cosas…' **Dijo Frank para no sonar como su padre.** 'Tenía una oferta para trabajar en el ministerio como "Talento del futuro" y también… tenía una novia muy linda…' **Dijo Frank recordando aquella chica de séptimo.**

'Continua.' **Victoire trono los dedos frente a él. Frank la miro con fastidio.**

'Bueno, dos años después murió.' **Frank dijo con algo de suspenso pero Victoire no se vio afectada por la noticia.** '¿si me escuchaste?' **Dijo Frank algo extrañado de esa reacción. Victoire suspiro y negó con la cabeza.**

'Frank.' **Dijo seria.** 'Tómalo como un consejo, por favor.' **Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del Hufflepuff.** 'deja de creer en esos estúpidos rumores.' **Dijo Victoire con algo de odio en la voz.**

'Oye, salió la historia en el profeta no estoy mintiendo.' **Victoire lo miro cansada.**

'¿Enserio? Él murió y todos creen que es culpa de él…' **Señalo a Lorcan indiscreta.** 'Solo porque lo defendía de mi hermana y su extraño hobby por molestar a los demás. Es estúpido Frank. Además pasaron dos años.' **Dijo Victoire mostrándole los hechos. Frank se encogió entre hombros, la chica lo estaba haciendo trizas.** '¿lo embrujo o algo? ¿si es tan mal augurio porque no murió en cuanto salió de Hogwarts o mientras convivían?' **Frank asintió pensado en lo absurdo que todo esto sonaba desde la percepción de Victoire.**

'Fue en Hogsmade.' **Dijo Frank con el último intento de salvar su dignidad.** '¿Cómo explicas que sea tan raro?' **Victoire lo miro advirtiéndole que parara.** 'De acuerdo… tu ganas.' **Victoire le agradeció.**

'seguro solo es así, por tantas cosas que escucha de él. en algun punto debe de afectarte tanto ataque…' **Victoire miro al pálido Lorcan.** 'como sea, dejemos esta tontería y vayamos a saludarlo.' **Dijo Victoire y Frank solo suspiro sin tener mas opciones. Victoire se giro con Lorcan y al momento que lo hizo al Ravenclaw le cayeron unos tres libros golpeándolo.** 'Lorcan.' **Dijo Victoire ayudándolo. Lorcan la miro reconociéndola de inmediato.**

'no lo toqu… olvídalo.' **Dijo Frank tratando de quitar esa manía. Victoire lo ayudo a levantarse.**

'¿Estás bien?' **Le pregunto al rubio. El chico asintió parpadeando con esos grandes ojos.** 'oh…' **Dijo Victoire mirando la marca roja del golpe en su frente.** 'Te golpeo aquí…' **Dijo la chica tratando de tocar su frente, Lorcan se alejo. Victoire lo miro extrañada.** 'No voy a lastimarte.' **Le dijo la chica sonriéndole amable.** 'Soy Victoire ¿me recuerdas? la amiga de Ted.' **Dijo segura de que recordaría a Ted. Lorcan asintió.**

'creí que ya eran amigos…' **Frank murmuro y Victoire golpeo su pantorrilla.** '¡Auch!'

'¿Por qué no nos ayudas con los libros?' **Dijo Victoire señalando los libros que Lorcan había tirado. Lorcan lo miro confundido.** 'déjame ver Lorcan.' **Se volvió acercar la chica pero Lorcan se volvió hacer hacía atrás.**

'Aun estoy frio.' **Dijo Lorcan avergonzado. Victoire parpadeo sorprendida. Y el silencio no ayudo mucho a Lorcan.**

'no me trates como princesa Lorcan.' **Dijo Victoire seria. Lorcan la miro.** 'No me va a pasar nada, se que la primera vez me sorprendí, pero no soy una debilucha.' **Dijo defendiéndose.** 'Así que déjame ver.' **Dijo la chica acercándose una vez mas. Lorcan cerro los ojos, no le gustaba la reacción que hacía la gente cuando notaba su temperatura natural.** '¿Te duele?' **Lorcan negó sin notar la naturalidad con la que lo había dicho Victoire.** 'Al parecer solo fue el golpe.' **Dijo la chica tocando su mejilla para que abriera los ojos. Lorcan miro su mano y trato de ver su reacción.** 'estas frio.' **Dijo la chica sin morbo. Lorcan asintió.**

'Tú no.' **Dijo el chico parpadeando aun cuidadoso. Victoire sonrió y le ofreció su mano para levantarse, pero Lorcan se levanto por si mismo. No quería tener más contacto con ella.**

'¿Cómo estás?' **Dijo Victoire amable. Lorcan miro de reojo los libros sin entender porque le hablaba.** '¡OH! Tienes una nueva.' **Dijo mirando la perla.** 'No me la regales por favor…' **Dijo la chica entre risas y Lorcan solo sonrió débilmente.** 'Lo lamento de nuevo.' **Dijo la chica tratando de romper el hielo.** 'es hermosa.' **Volvió a tocar la perla. Lorcan no decía nada mas e incluso Frank sentía lo incomodo que era todo esto.**

'Aquí están tus libros Scamander.' **Dijo Frank tratando de salvar la situación. Lorcan asintió y con algo mas de esfuerzo los cargo.**

'¿Te ayudamos?' **Dijo Victoire aprovechando la oportunidad. Lorcan negó.** 'Oh vamos déjame ayudarte…' **Dijo la chica carismática acercándose a él. Lorcan instintivamente dio un paso atrás.** 'oye, no tienes que preocuparte, yo no creo esas tonterías de ti Lorcan.' **Lorcan la miro sin entender. Frank miro peligroso la situación.**

'Vi…' **La llamo para asegurarse de que no dijera algo.**

'no creo que seas un mal augurio.' **Victoire dijo sonriente. Lorcan miro el suelo, él no estaba del todo enterado de estos rumores.** 'ni tampoco que fueras tú la razón por la que se muriera.' **Lorcan levanto la mirada. Frank se golpeo la frente.** '¿Lorcan? ¿A dónde vas? Oye…' **Lorcan tomo rápido los libros y salió rápido de ese lugar.** 'Lorcan…' **Victoire lo miro extrañada.**

'Vi, aguarda…' **Frank se acerco a la chica.** 'no fue lo más sensible que has dicho hasta ahora ¿sabes?' **Victoire lo miro y entendió.**

'No puedo creer que lo crea.' **Dijo la chica mirando como Lorcan salía de la biblioteca con una cara de dolor.**

'bueno, tienes que admitir que eso fue raro.' **Dijo Frank mirándolo también.** 'y no ayuda mucho apaciguar los rumores.' **Dijo Frank mirando los libros que había dejado el rubio.**

'Si, supongo que tienes razón.' **Victoire suspiro. Frank levanto una ceja y la miro de reojo.**

'¿Perdón? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?' **Dijo el chico divertido. Victoire rodo los ojos y lo empujo de la cara.**

'Sigo creyendo que es una tontería todas esas cosas…' **Dijo la chica creída.** 'Ese chico no quería tocarme porque estaba frío ¿Enserio crees que sería capaz de matar a alguien?'

'dije que era mal augurio, no que él lo hubiera matado.' **La corrigió el Hufflepuff.** 'Además ahora que lo pienso…' **La miro con los ojos abiertos y alarmado.** 'Victoire solo te quedan dos años de vida.' **Victoire trono la boca y Frank solo rio de nuevo.**

'ya quisieras.' **Dijo la chica divertida.**

'por supuesto que no. Eres una belleza.' **Dijo el chico inconsciente. Para después darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.** 'Me refiero a que…'

'olvídalo Frank. Viniendo de ti, es un halago.' **Dijo Victoire despreocupada. El chico sonrió tranquilo, algo bueno se estaba formando ahí.** 'Frank, se que estos últimos días te he usado como mi confidente y ahora que lo pienso, casi nunca hablas tú. Bueno solo para detenerme pero siempre te golpeo…' **Frank asintió.** 'Estaba pensando en que sería bueno, salir un día.' **Dijo la chica sonriente.** 'a Hogsmade. Quizá ahí pueda morir y seguir la tradición.' **Frank rio divertido.**

'no lo sé Victoire…' **Victoire levanto una ceja sorprendida.** 'Bromeo, eso sería genial.' **Dijo el chico entregándole los libros que ocupaban. Victoire sonrió divertida.** 'será algo bueno que presumir.' **Victoire rodo los ojos, Frank rio sabiendo por qué. Estas semanas con Victoire le habían hecho ver que no solo era una cara bonita. Victoire tenía carácter y era valiente, era intrépida, no una damisela en peligro. Así que todos esos apodos e imágenes que tenía de ella eran un error. Victoire no era delicada, tal vez si pero no frágil. Frank estaba aprendiendo tanto de ella, se había dado cuenta que juzgaba a los demás por como lucen o por que los demás dicen y bueno Victoire era el ejemplo que mostraba que todo eso era absurdo. Era genial estar a su alrededor y no por lo popular que era sino porque enserio Victoire radiaba ese aire de importancia hacia ti. Te sentías feliz y con sentido. Además de que tenía un gran sentido del humor.**

'bueno presúmelo un poco…' **Dijo la chica en broma.** 'entonces ¿este fin?' **Frank asintió.** 'Es una cita Frank.' **Dijo la chica sonriente. Frank camino despeinando su cabello nervioso, que Victoire fuera su amiga no dejaba de quitarle lo hermosa y él no solía salir con chicas así.**

'¿cita?' **Dijo el chico sonrojado.** 'Eso suena genial.' **Victoire rio y camino hacía él.** 'Tengo una cita con la increíble Victoire Weasley.' **Dijo mirándola pero de pronto un libro lo golpeo en la cara. Victoire abrió los ojos sorprendida.**

'¡Frank!' **Dijo alarmada. Pero antes de que llegara Ted Lupin se metió entre ella y Frank.**

'Tranquila Vi.' **Dijo el chico mirando a Frank sin una gota de compasión.** 'Yo lo hice, yo lo arreglo.' **Victoire lo miro extrañada.**

'¿Por qué hiciste eso?' **Dijo la chica algo molesta. Ted noto el tono de voz y miro a Frank asesinamente (era pariente de Bellatrix, démosle algo de crédito).**

'estaba jugando…' **Dijo Ted mirándola inocente. Victoire lo miro algo extrañada.** 'Vine por un libro para mi siguiente clase y yo… se me resbalo.' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros dulcemente. Victoire alzo una ceja sin creerle.**

'hay unicornios volando…' **Frank balbuceo. Victoire miro molesta a Ted. Ted sonrió orgulloso.**

'no es graciosos Ted.' **Dijo Victoire empujándolo para ayudar a Frank.** '¿Frank, estás bien?' **Dijo Victoire mirándolo. Frank sonrió bobo al verla.**

'es un ángel… sí, definitivamente estoy muerto.'

'Si.' **afirmo Ted entre dientes.**

'no tonto…' **Dijo Victoire entre risas.** 'Pero gracias.' **Dijo la chica sonriente.** 'anda, arriba.' **Lo despeino y le dio un par de golpecitos en la mejilla, Frank parpadeo tratando de enfocar todo de nuevo.**

'Lo siento Frank.' **Ted uso esa voz falsa de nuevo. Victoire lo miro aun molesta.** 'No quería golpearte hermano.' **Dijo palmeando su espalda con fuerza. Frank se quejo.**

'lo estas lastimando.' **Dijo Victoire quitando su mano de Frank.**

'Él no se está quejando Victoire.' **Dijo Ted mirándola.** 'Además así somos los chicos, no entiendo por qué lo defiendes tanto.' **Victoire lo miro y entendió que era lo que pasaba y aunque estaba contenta por eso. Seguía molesta porque la había excluido el otro día.**

'eso no te importa.' **Dijo la chica y Ted arrugo la frente al verla abrazar el brazo de Frank.** 'además, deberías ir a buscar a tu novio…'

'Victoire…' **Dijeron tanto Frank como Ted; era increíble que no tuviera filtro.**

'el pobrecillo casi salió llorando.' **Dijo Victoire señalando la puerta. Ted trono la boca sin dejar de mirar como abrazaba el brazo de Frank que aun seguía algo perdido por el golpe.** '…pero tú estás aquí…'

'¿van a tener una cita?' **Ted dijo entre dientes. Victoire se detuvo y lo miro…**

 _No lo hagas Victoire. Frank no merece estar en este embrollo. Es algo que tú y este zopenco tiene que arreglar. Solo ustedes dos._

'No.' **Dijo la chica Ted sonrió irónico. La chica lo miro extrañado.**

'De la que te salvaste Longbottom.' **Dijo Ted algo vengativo mientras le sonreía a Frank, que solo sonrió agradeciéndole a Victoire que fuera honesta.**

'De hecho es nuestra tercera cita.' **Ted cambio su cabello a un rojo vivo mientras miraba a Frank asesinamente. Frank cerro los ojos rogando por salir vivo de ahí.** 'la verdad es que Frank es un chico…'

'algo tonto.' **Dijo Ted apretando sus puños.**

'seguro.' **Victoire lo interrumpió.** 'él sabe decir sí o no. Sin tantos rodeos.' **Ted la miro y negó.** 'no como otros chicos con los que he salido. Por qué estás de acuerdo Ted que es horrible cuando te usan solamente.' **Ted hizo una trompetita en conflicto.** 'Cuando te hacen creer algo y de repente no pasa nada. ¿cierto? ¿Lo recuerdas verdad?' **Ted resoplo sin excusas.**

'era mi primer amor…' **Victoire lo miro de pies a cabeza y dejo caer los hombros sin importarle.**

'Por eso es bueno encontrar a alguien que sea lo suficiente seguro para decir, "sí, quiero salir contigo".' **Dijo la rubia mirando a Frank, que solo sonrió nervioso.**

'¿eso dijiste Frank?' **Ted lo miro tenso. Frank abrió y cerró la boca sin nada que decir.** 'es increíble. Felicidades.' **Dijo mirándolos a los dos con una felicidad falsa.** 'que bueno que encontraste a alguien que aguante tus gritos.' **Dijo Ted mirando a Victoire que solo abrió la boca ofendida.** 'Espero que no termines sordo para Navidad…' **Dijo Ted mirando a Frank.** 'Si es así, no te preocupes el aparato auditivo va por mi cuenta…'

'¡YO NO GRITO LUPIN!' **Victoire grito y un "SHHH" se escucho.**

'¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, PARA NADA VICTOIRE!' **Ted le contesto de la misma manera.**

'¡ERES UN TONTO Y GROSERO! ¡PERO MAS UN TONTO!' **Otro "SHHHH" esta vez amenazante.**

'¡Y TU UNA GRITONA!' **Dijo Ted sin detenerse.**

'¡Señor Lupin!' **Ted resoplo pareciéndole injusto que solo lo regañaran a él.**

'ella empezó. Todo mundo escucho su gritote primero.' **Victoire arrugo la frente y lo miro como un traidor.**

'¡eres un llorón!' **Dijo Victoire en voz alta.** '¿Por qué no mejor admites lo que sucede?'

'no tengo idea de lo que hablas.' **Frank miro a la famosa bibliotecaria rogando por paciencia.**

'¡tú nunca sabes que es lo que pasa!' **Victoire le dijo molesta. Ted bufo dándole por su lado.** '¡eres un odioso Edward!'

'¡Y tú eres una presumida Weasley!' **Ted le dijo de vuelta.** 'pobre de ti Frank, porque aunque luzca como un ángel, no es para nada una chica linda.' **Victoire bufo ofendida.**

'Ya quisieras que te volteara a ver.' **Dijo Victoire defendiéndose. Ted se detuvo y la miro, torpe trago saliva y negó.**

'Ya quisieras que yo te volteara a ver.' **Reafirmo la idea. Victoire lo miro y Ted la miro a ella, estaban molestos. Ambos.**

 _¿Como puede salir con él?_

 _¿Por qué no solo admite que esta celoso?_

'Suficiente de esto; Señor Lupin, Señorita Weasley ambos están en detención.' **Ted miro boquiabierto y algo frustrado a la bibliotecaria.** 'van acomodar todos los libros al terminar el día. EN SILENCIO.' **Ted miro a Victoire y rodo los ojos.**

'no puedo, tengo que hacer ronda.' **El chico Lupin extrañamente agradeció que era Premio Anual.**

'¿Por qué no me sorprende? siempre queriendo huir del problema.' **Victoire murmuro.**

'¿Por qué no te ayuda tu novio?' **Dijo Ted mirando a Frank. Victoire bufo.**

'él no hizo nada malo, fuiste tú quien le lanzo un libro en la cara.' **Dijo Victoire y Ted sintió un extraño vacio al ver que Victoire no negara que Frank era su novio.** 'y en lo personal Madame Pince, si él no lo hace yo tampoco debería de hacerlo.' **Dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.**

'¡Ustedes dos van a arreglar la biblioteca cuando terminen las clases!' **La bibliotecaria dijo con la vena de la sien algo tensa.** 'me costó años que la principal regla de la biblioteca se respetara. Y ustedes dos no van hacer que todo mi esfuerzo se vaya a la basura, si están en la biblioteca están en silencio.' **Dijo la bibliotecaria seria.** 'No me importa que sean Premios Anuales, o celebridades escolares.' **Victoire suspiro.** 'No me interesa lo injusto que se les parezca, esto es una institución y no van hacer lo que quieran. Así que los dos a las siete aquí.' **Dijo apareciendo con su varita un par de pergaminos y entregándoselos a cada uno. Con el titulo: DETENCION.**

'Genial, ahora es oficial.' **Dijo Ted con fastidio.** 'Gracias por esto Victoire, justo cuando tenía cosas que hacer…'

'yo no fui quien lanzo el libro.' **Dijo la chica defendiéndose. Ted se detuvo y la miro.**

'Si, pues yo no fui quien…' **Miro a Frank y luego a ella. Tenía razón aunque no le agradara, si Victoire salía con Frank no tenía ningún derecho a molestarse pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.** 'olvídalo.' **Dijo el chico frustrado. Victoire le volteo la cara. Ted la miro, apretó los labios y miro de nuevo la detención.** 'Te veo en la noche.' **Dijo el chico apático. Victoire lo miro de reojo salir de ahí.**

'Victoire, otro consejo para ti y tómalo por mi bien por favor…'

'cierra la boca Frank.' **Dijo Victoire cruzada de brazos, Frank suspiro y volvió a sobar su golpe en la cabeza.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Solo camino, sin rumbo sin importarle cual era la siguiente clase o en que parte del castillo estaba, lo cual era alarmante si es que tropezaba con el sauce boxeador. Pero no parecía inmutarlo para nada. De pronto y a falta de su terrible condición física, cayó y que bueno que fue en el césped…. Bueno, bueno y no. Porque ese césped lo había enfermado días atrás. Se levanto rápido asustado, mirando su uniforme y tratando de quitar lo frio. Lo quito desesperado, no quería enfermarse de nuevo, pero tampoco quería pensar porque lo que estaba pensando le dolía y mucho. De pronto toda esa desesperación fue sobrepasada por una tristeza enorme, una tristeza que lo hizo caer de nuevo y esta vez quedarse ahí abrazando sus rodillas y comenzando a llorar.**

 **Y era irónico como sus lagrimas podían ser mas cálidas que su piel. Era algo extraño, pero Lorcan ya estaba acostumbrado a lo extraño.**

'Ya deja de llorar…' **se dijo entre llanto soltando un sollozo mas doloroso. Y es que cuando Lorcan lloraba realmente lo hacía triste, podías palpar la tristeza casi en físico.** 'Ed… Ed…' **Abrazo sus rodillas para llorar con mas dolor.**

 **Paso un rato y cuando sintió que se había quedado seco, levanto la mirada y miro el cielo y a un par de aves que volaban por encima de él. Y ya saben, cuando has llorado demasiado todo parece hermoso, pero de una manera fría, seca y casi efímera. Así era como lo sentía Lorcan. Se decidió a levantarse de ahí, confiando en esa perla que llevaba en el cuello. Se tallo una vez mas los ojos y camino sin mirar a su alrededor a su siguiente clase, no tenía ánimos pero si Lysander no lo veía entonces iría a buscarlo. Y honestamente con la última persona que se quería encontrar era con Lysander. Camino por aquel césped mirando lo maravilloso que era su color… pensando en cualquier otra cosa que no lo hiciera ponerse triste. Porque si pensaba en lo que Victoire había dicho, en lo que todos decían de él, entonces no podría pararse y continuar. Pero era imposible. James ya lo había dicho, había un precio por saber demasiado y Lorcan tenía una gran habilidad de percepción una mente muy despierta para poder ignorar todas esas palabras. Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos caminando, no le importaba caer al frio lago, solo quería apagar sus pensamientos. Él no era un monstruo pero su mente le decía lo contrario, el mundo entero le decía lo contrario… y habías días como estos, en los que ignorar no era suficiente. Necesitaba que terminara, porque días como estos en los que su mente era caprichosa y desobediente, necesitaba algo que lo apagara por completo, que desapareciera todos esos rumores, miradas, historias… necesitaba algo definitivo, necesitaba que se detuviera, que algo o alguien gritara…**

'¡ALTO!' **Se escucho una desgarradora voz, Lorcan abrió los ojos y solo pudo ver poco, lo siguiente; él estaba mirando el cielo boca arriba con una punzada en la espalda, aunque de hecho, difícilmente estaba mirando el suelo, porque algo negro le tapaba la cara.** '¡Caminar con los ojos cerrados! ¡Gran idea!' **Se podía escuchar el sarcasmo a toda luz de aquella voz.** '¿Estas bien?' **De pronto, eso negro que tapaba la mitad de su cara se aparto de un solo movimiento, el chico parpadeo un par de veces todavía con ese sentimiento de agotamiento por llorar tanto.** 'Oye…' **Lorcan sentía el cansancio y ahora también el dolor del golpe que no se comparaba en nada al sufrimiento que le provocaban sus pensamientos. Así que no, no estaba preocupado por como estuviera, bien podía tener los huesos rotos, había cosas peores… como todos esos rumores que se decían de él.** 'Oye Lo-Lorcan, ¿estas demente?

 **Y a veces es gracioso—casi parece una burla—lo sutil pero directo que puede ser el choque de dos cosas contrarias, es bello y raro. Puede ser tosco y romántico. Gracioso y extraño.**

'Estaba practicando y tú de la nada te apareciste…' **Roxanne Weasley se rasco la cabellera, Lorcan la miro aun en el suelo. La chica tenía un gesto de molestia por la comezón que tenía en el cuero cabelludo.** 'y para rematar, con los ojos cerrados.' **Dijo con una voz ligeramente molesta, mirándolo de nuevo desde arriba.** '¿es manía tuya hacer ese tipo de cosas?' **Lorcan la miro aun con ese vacio en su pecho. Estaba ausente todavía. Pero Roxanne estaba viva, estaba a todo color y estaba frente a él.** 'ahyy no…' **Dijo la chica poniendo uno de esos gestos naturalmente graciosos de ella y es que Lorcan estaba realmente ausente.** '¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban esas cosas?' **Dijo la chica mirándolo todavía desde arriba con un sentimiento de preocupación.** 'Na… Lo dices todo el tiempo…' **Dijo la chica ahora algo desesperada.** 'Na…Norc…Gl…' **Tronaba sus dedos con algo de impaciencia.** 'Nacls… no, era Na… ¿si empezaba con N?' **Dijo rascándose la cabeza.**

'¿Nargles?' **Dijo Lorcan quedo y algo confuso. Roxanne trono los dedos y mostro una sonrisa, para asentir. Lorcan parpadeo y miro de reojo al césped, analizando la teoría de la chica.**

 _Tiene sentido…_

'¡Nargles! ¡Claro!' **Dijo Roxanne como si fuera lo mas lógico.** 'Según dicen te confunden ¿cierto? Tal vez por eso tenias los ojos cerrados. Seguramente te hicieron creer que estabas dormido o descansando pero en realidad ibas caminando…' **Lorcan parpadeo sin saber que poco a poco ese sentimiento de vacio desaparecía.** 'Estabas a punto de sufrir un accidente Lo-Lorcan.' **Roxanne dijo con los ojos bien abiertos. Lorcan la miro detenidamente…**

 _Los gestos son simétricos…_

'Genial…' **Dijo la chica con una sonrisa relajada. Lorcan sintió algo extraño en el estomago.** 'Lo-Lorcan… creo que te están atacando de nuevo.' **Dijo Roxanne entre risas al ver la mirada boba del rubio.** 'Tienes que hacer algo con esas cosas…' **Dijo la chica despeinándolo. Lorcan miro hacía su cabello.**

'Cortar…' **Balbuceo y Roxanne se regreso para escucharlo.**

'¿Qué dijiste?' **Lorcan se detuvo avergonzado y negó desviando la mirada, al mismo tiempo que sentía cosquillas en las palmas.** '¿vas a levantarte?' **Dijo Roxanne alzando una ceja. Lorcan negó temiendo que sus piernas no reaccionaran. Roxanne lo miro extrañada pero de inmediato sonrió de lado.** 'Da igual…' **Dijo la chica mirando su uniforme sucio y la escoba botada cerca de ella, se levanto por ella y Lorcan respiro profundo, como si estuviera a salvo de algo.** '¿y esos Nargles son contagiosos?' **Lorcan salto ligeramente asustado al escuchar a la chica cerca. Miro a su lado y ahí estaba la chica acostada junto a él, pero con la diferencia que esta veía el cielo.**

'Ehm…' **Lorcan trago saliva nervioso sintiéndose tenso. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Qué hacían los chicos en esta posición? ¿Qué haría Lysander? No tenía idea… Y por muy tenso e incomodo que se sintiera, tal vez debía de agradecerle a Roxanne la desorientación completa de Lorcan, porque ahora—sin darse cuenta—había olvidado todos esos pensamientos hirientes. ¿La razón? Quizá era algo infantil pero era suficiente para mantenerlo así; consciente.**

'ahora entiendo porque haces esto…' **Dijo la morena distraída, mirando el cielo.** 'dejas que tu cuerpo se cure por si solo… ¿cierto? Con lo fresco del pasto y esta gran vista.' **Roxanne señalo el cielo. Lorcan la miro y trago saliva nervioso porque bien sabía que la única razón por la que hacía esto era porque no podía controlar su cuerpo cuando sentía el calor de Roxanne. Lo hizo estremecerse un poco.** 'Gran idea… me recuerda a la vez en la que mi tío Charlie…' **Y de nuevo Roxanne comenzó con su tarabilla de siempre, para Lorcan era algo difícil; no porque se le dificultara escuchar la velocidad con la que Roxanne hablaba, la emoción, esa montaña rusa de emociones, de gestos… eso era sencillo; era una sensación interesante… algo parecido a meter los pies en lodo fresco.** '…tome la escoba y gire, fue increíble. Muy parecido a lo que hice ahora… bueno antes de que chocara contigo. Como sea, ese día…' **la cosa era que Lorcan no podía mantenerse relajado, su cuerpo estaba tenso, nervioso…** '…me pareció completamente injusto.' **Dijo la chica arrugando la frente, Lorcan sintió de nuevo algo en el estomago, al mirarla de reojo.** 'entonces…' **Roxanne respiro profundo.** '¿Crees que sea suficiente?' **Dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos. Lorcan no hizo nada mas que parpadear.** 'ya sabes…' **Roxanne movió sus hombros dándole a entender de que hablaba del golpe.** 'Creo que es suficiente…' **Dijo la chica corroborando si su espalda estaba bien, se sentó contenta porque ese golpe ya no se sentía tanto como antes.** 'Funciono.' **Se dijo así misma. Lorcan miro su espalda llena de pasto, el cabello también con residuos de él, honestamente parecía parte de Roxanne.** '¿te ayudo?' **Dijo Roxanne pensando que a lo mejor Lorcan necesitaría mas tiempo. Se acerco y tomo sus manos—Lorcan quiso retirarlas, como lo hacía con todos, pero Roxanne ni siquiera pidió permiso. Solo tomo; dejo su escoba y lo levanto.** '¿Cómo te sientes? ¿mejor?' **Dijo la chica con una sonrisa despreocupada. Lorcan asintió.** 'es un gran remedió Lo-Lorcan.' **Dijo la chica de nuevo con esa voz simpática, Lorcan sintió sus rodillas flaquear.** 'Ojala funcionara con todo…' **para el rubio fue como un pequeño vacio escuchar su voz desanimada.** 'Ojala funcionara con Pociones.' **Resoplo la morena para después gruñir algo frustrada. Lorcan parpadeo algo maravillado por la reacción de la chica.** 'pero nop.' **Dijo levantando su escoba y soltando un largo suspiro.** 'Como sea…' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros tosca.** 'nada puede ser tan sencillo como estar contigo…' **Lorcan levanto ligeramente la mirada en shock. ¿Había escuchado bien?** 'es como si fuéramos uno.' **Lorcan entonces la miro para corroborar que esto no fuera también obra de los Nargles y bueno…** '¿o no preciosa?' **Roxanne le hablaba a su escoba.** 'eres la mas hermosa de todas…' **El chico sintió un extraño alivio de momento y miro a Roxanne con una tímida sonrisa. Y es que la chica estaba…**

 _Anclada a un objeto…_

 **Como los perros a una almohada en especial o las abejas al polen, era puro instinto…**

'Como quisiera que pociones fuera igual de sencillo como volar contigo.' **Dijo la chica en un suspiro.** 'Oh, Lo-Lorcan...' **Roxanne se agacho una vez mas.** 'Tus libros de… buagh, pociones.' **Dijo sintiéndose algo perseguida por la materia. Lorcan tomo el libro mirando como su piel y la de Roxanne contrastaban tanto.** 'Bueno, de nuevo lo siento e intenta quitarte a esas cosas de encima o terminaras en el lago.' **Dijo entre risas la chica.** 'Aunque creo que eso sería mejor que terminar en un examen final de pociones…' **Dijo prefiriendo la idea de saltar al lago que estar en un salón con un largo examen de pociones.** 'podre con eso también.' **Se dijo así misma. Lorcan la miro y miro al libro que tenían en las manos.** 'Bueno, te veo luego…' **Peor no quería que se fuera. Ni siquiera sabía porque le importaba tanto esa voz acongojada. No tenía idea pero… no quería que se fuera. No aún.**

'Yo…' **Y enserio que no debía, no tenía porque hacerlo.** 'Yo... p-po-podría…' **Pero Lorcan había sido tocado por ese lado natural de Roxanne y escucharla desanimada lo había hecho sentir ¿mal?** 'Yo…' **el chico suspiro rindiéndose. Y no escuchar reacción de la morena le hacía creer que había cometido un error.**

'¡Lo-Lorcan! Tengo una idea!' **Roxanne saltó prácticamente frente a él.** '¡Tú eres bueno en pociones!' **Lorcan se hizo ligeramente hacía atrás al ver el dedo índice de la morena apuntándolo.** 'Sí, lo eres. Lo recuerdo, recuerdo que me ayudaste ese día.' **Ahora hablaba con ella misma. Lorcan abrazo el libro sintiéndose nervioso.** 'y… ahora que lo pienso, Slughorn hasta creyó que alguien mas había hecho mi tarea por lo bien que había salido.' **Dijo la chica al principio algo ofendida pero terminando con una sonrisa de lado. Trono los dedos y asintió decidida.** '¡Lo-Lorcan, necesito que me ayudes!' **Dijo tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo con urgencia, de nuevo con esos ojos saltones y color marrón. Lorcan trago saliva.** 'ese profesor y yo, tenemos una riña… bueno ya es algo personal.' **Dijo la chica ente risas.** 'pero escucha…' **Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse.** 'si le demuestro que puedo ser mas que "la ruidosa jugadora de Ravenclaw". Lo sé, patético apodo.' **En realidad la cara de horror de Lorcan eran mas bien pánico escénico.** 'entonces yo habré ganado la batalla. ¿Qué dices?' **Lorcan trato de recordar el discurso y quizá a Roxanne se le había olvidado la parte en la que le pedía ayuda porque directamente ya estaban en la parte en la que él tenía que decir que si o…** 'No sere muy ruidosa…' **Dijo Roxanne juntando sus manos y rogando porque cediera…**

 _¿Por qué no dices que sí?_

'y… y….' **Roxanne miro a su alrededor, cayó en cuenta que pedir algo como eso necesitaba una retribución. Lo entendía, iban hacer horas de práctica y Lorcan no tenía necesidad…**

 _Ni siquiera nos conocemos mucho… ¡Roxanne!_

'Yo puedo…' **Lo miro y, sí no sabía casi nada de él. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle?** 'Lo-Lorcan…' **Lorcan arrugo la frente con conflicto.**

 _No, dile que no. Es mejor si está lejos de ti… ya lo sabes. Solo necesitas a Lysander. Sí, Lysander… él es todo lo que necesitas. Es el único que no se asusta, es el único que te sabe calmar, al único que le importas… Lysander, él ya te lo dijo, es el único que puede enseñarte cosas nuevas... solo está ahora algo ocupado para todo eso… para ti._

'Puedo enseñarte a volar.' **Dijo Roxanne mostrándole su preciada escoba. Su objeto de afecto. Lorcan levanto la mirada…**

 **OoO**

" _¡Lorcan ven aquí!"_ **Lysander decía con una sonrisa desde el aire, Lorcan solo le sonrió desde el columpio que colgaba de una gruesa rama de aquel árbol que estaba cerca de su casa. El gemelo mayor bajo al nivel de su hermano, aun estaba elevado, se recargo en la escoba y lo miro con una sonrisa.**

" _no sé hacerlo Lys."_ **Lorcan dijo sin molestia, pero Lysander solo borro lentamente la sonrisa.** _"esta bien… tú lo haces muy bien. No soy experto pero me gusta eso que haces en el aire, así que supongo que es…"_

" _tú también tienes una escoba."_ **Lysander lo interrumpió. Lorcan asintió y suspiro para balancearse un poco en ese columpio.**

" _Mira… ya estoy volando.'_ **Dijo Lorcan con una sonrisa mientras se elevaba mas en el columpio. Lysander arrugo la frente sabiendo lo que trataba de hacer su hermano, pero si Lorcan estaba sonriendo entonces era difícil molestarse porque no quisiera intentar volar con él. Era mas difícil aquí, lejos de los muros de Hogwarts, de la multitud de sus estudiantes. Aquí no podía fingir, aquí Lorcan se daba cuenta de todo. Aquí eran solo ellos. Tenían que ser solo ellos… Quería que fueran solo ellos.**

 **Es por eso que solo sonrió. Sonrió ante la inteligente salida de su hermano. Sabía que solo evitaba hacerle frente a su problema de coordinación… resiente. Ya eran cuatro años y Lorcan no parecía volver a ser ese chico que antes era… ni siquiera parecía dar señales de recuperación.**

" _Lys no estes triste."_ **Lorcan se detuvo y lo miro preocupado. Lysander sacudió su cabeza y negó.** _"Perdón…"_ **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué lo hacía sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía? Él no tenía… él no debía de pedir perdón, pero aun así lo hacía.** _"Puedo intentarlo… si tú… no quiero caer."_ **Lysander lo miro, enserio lo había olvidado. Volar, correr… entre muchas otras cosas.**

" _¿qué te parece si te enseño como hacerlo?"_ **Y luego estaba esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa de anhelo que solo le mostraba a él.**

" _¡Lys, si!"_ **Lorcan se levanto de inmediato del columpio.** _"¡Si, si, si, Si! Tu y yo."_ **Lysander sonrió de lado y bajo de la escoba para abrazarlo. Era simplemente imposible no enternecerse con Lorcan. El gemelo menor lo abrazo, casi parecía desesperado por hacerlo, lo apretó recargando su mejilla en su hombro. Lysander sonrió y acarició su cabello.** _"vas a enseñarme a volar… voy aprender de nuevo Lys y cuando sepa voy a volar contigo…"_ **Lysander sintió sus ojos humedecer.** _"No llor…"_ **De un momento a otro comenzó a toser, mucho… mucho… y cada vez mas repetitivo; tanto que se tuvo que hincar tratando de controlarse.**

" _Tenemos que llevarte a la casa… Lorcan te dije que te pusieras un suéter…"_ **Lysander lo ayudo a levantarse. Lorcan trato de soltarse mientras negaba, pero no paraba de toser.** _"Lorc…"_

" _vo…"_ **Una serie de tosidos.** _"…lar. Tú y…"_ **De nuevo tosió hincándose del esfuerzo.** _"…yo."_ **Se señalo. Lysander lo miro y negó. Lorcan lo miro casi suplicando con la mirada pero Lysander negó de nuevo; esta vez con mayor seguridad.**

" _Lo haremos luego. Te enseñare hacerlo, pero ahora tenemos que volver. Tengo que llevarte con mamá…"_ **Lysander lo tomo del brazo para levantarlo, pero Lorcan lo miraba con tristeza.** _"Te prometo que te enseñare a volar. Te lo prometo hermano. Pero ahora Lorcan…"_ **De nuevo cayo al suelo por la tos.** _"¡Lorcan, Lo…!"_

 **OoO**

'¡…Lorcan!' **Lorcan despertó de sus pensamientos, para encontrarse con una Roxanne con el ceño arrugado y algo ofendida.** 'enserio tienes que hacer algo con esas cosas…' **Dijo la morena refiriéndose a los Nargles.** '¿Y bien que dices? Yo te enseño a volar si tú me ayudas con pociones. Es justo.' **Dijo la chica convencida de eso. Pero al mirar de reojo a Lorcan le pareció que tenía que sonar mas segura respecto a eso.** 'Vamos, solo piensa lo increíble que sería estar entre las nubes, chocando contra el viento… siendo parte de el…' **Suspiro.** 'solo imagínate compartir eso con alguien…'

 _Lysander…_

'¿no te gustaría?' **Dijo Roxanne dándole un codazo algo rudo. Lorcan se quejo pero asintió de inmediato.** 'genial, porque a mí también me gustaría compartir mi buna calificación en pociones con mis padres…' **Dijo la chica divertida.** 'tal vez así me compren ese equipo para el cuidado de escobas.' **Dijo optimista y de nuevo energética.** 'Entonces ¿tenemos un trato?' **Roxanne lo miro de nuevo emocionada. Lorcan la miro, miro su escoba y después el cielo…** 'No te hagas el difícil Lo-Lorcan… o te morderé.' **Dijo en un tono de broma. Lorcan sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago. Se sentía bien.**

'sí.' **Fue casi inexistente, tan bajito que solo Roxanne lo escucho y porque ansiaba por escuchar esa palabra.**

'¡GENIAL!' **Dijo la chica completamente opuesta a Lorcan. Con un grito y aplaudiendo, casi saltando… no, ya estaba saltando.** '¡Voy a pasar pociones! ¡Si, Si, Si!' **Dijo la chica contenta y Lorcan sonrió porque parecía un monito.** '¡Oh espera a verme Slughorn!' **Dijo la chica con una sonrisa competitiva.** '¡Vamos hacerlo trizas!' **palmo la espalda del chico con energía… Lorcan cayo de boca. Roxanne abrió los ojos con urgencia.** 'Tengo que dejar de hacer eso…'

 **OOoOO**

 **Bueno después de un par de vueltas James encontró a Peter que seguía algo acechado por Dominique, quien estaba orgullosa de presentar a Peter y mostrar su cambio de look con todos. James le sonrió a todos pretendiendo ser Ted y a veces decía cosas tontas para hacer quedar mal al Hufflepuff. Por ejemplo:**

'Sí, te entiendo completamente.' **Le decía a una chica de Gryffindor.** 'Por cierto esta mañana moje de nuevo mi cama.' **La chica arrugo la frente con asco.**

 **O como estas:**

'sé que es normal que quieran divertirse muchachos pero…' **Se dirigió a un par de chicos de primero que habían hecho que una niña de su año (Lucy) vomitara por un regalo-broma. Cortesía de los productos Weasley.** 'Yo lo hago…' **Dijo abriendo los brazos.** 'Todos los días me pongo frente al espejo y saco mi falda de tul para pretender que soy una bailarina de Ballet.' **Los niños rieron divertidos.** 'Tengo hasta mi corona.' **Dijo James señalando su cabello.**

'que ridículo.' **Dijo uno de ellos. James sonrió.** 'eres patético.'

'detención.' **Ambos chicos se pusieron helados al escuchar la palabra.** 'aunque, supongo que una broma no le hace daño al día…' **Ambos chicos lo miraron realmente sorprendidos.** 'Pueden irse esta vez criminales.' **Los dos pequeños de Gryffindor saltaron gustosos.**

'No eres tan patético.' **Dijo uno de ellos al echarse a correr. James sonrió de lado.**

'Por supuesto que no.' **Dijo orgulloso para voltearse con Peter que lo miraba atento.** '¿Todo bien?' **Dijo James con una ceja alzada. Peter sacudió la cabeza.** '¿Así de mal te dejo la pelirroja?' **Peter lo empujo.**

'No soy tú.' **James rió divertido.** 'No, solo pensaba en que a Ted no le va a gustar mucho la imagen que le estas dando.'

'¿Y eso importa por qué?' **Dijo James acercándose a Peter para recargarse en él.**

'no lo sé, no creo que merezca que todo mundo crea que es raro…'

'no les di detención.' **Dijo James señalando el camino por donde iban los niños.** 'creerán que es genial.'

'les dijiste que vestías una falda de tul y corona.' **James rio divertido.**

'No me escuchaste en la mañana.' **Dijo James divertido. Peter lo miro.**

'¿No te molesta que se burlen de ti?' **Peter le pregunto. James se detuvo y lo miro algo extrañado de la pregunta.**

'no se burlan de mí, sino de Ted.' **Lo dejo para recargarse en un muro y mirarlo de frente. Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo de lado. Peter pensó que jamás Ted se lograría ver así, aun se parecieran tanto.**

'lo sé, pero… en el momento te lo están diciendo a ti Jam…'

'TomYJerry.' **James lo corrigió.** 'Recuerda las identidades Peter, estamos a mitad de escena.' **Dijo divertido James. Peter asintió.** 'Y volviendo..' **James se volteo para ver el paisaje que les regalaba los terrenos de Hogwarts.** 'La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado…' **Dijo entre risas.** 'pero no me molesta. Los hago reír ¿o no?' **Peter se acerco a él y vacilo.** 'Vamos Peter…' **James dijo algo ofendido. Peter asintió.** 'Solo quiero divertirme.' **Peter lo miro de reojo; James sonreía dejando despeinarse por el viento de otoño. Su mirada ansiaba por mas, por correr hacía ese mundo.**

'¿quieres salir ya verdad?' **Dijo Peter recargándose también en el muro para mirar el paisaje que tenía sonriente a su amigo. James dejo caer los hombros.**

'no sin antes salir con Evans.' **Peter rio.** 'Voy a lograrlo Pettigrew.' **Dijo James ignorando que el apellido fuera peligroso, por suerte no había nadie cerca.**

'¿y si no?' **James lo miro de reojo alzando una ceja. Peter notó demasiado silencio y volteo a ver a James que lo miraba extrañado.** '¿Qué?'

'¿desde cuándo piensas tanto las cosas pequeña rata?' **Dijo James despeinándolo. Peter rió, separándose de él. James lo dejo y volvió a mirar el paisaje suspirando.** 'no lo sé.' **Dijo borrando lentamente la sonrisa. Tragó saliva. Peter lo miro algo sorprendido, no lo había visto así desde…**

 _Lo de Sirius, desde que se fue de su casa._

'te prometo que no sé que voy hacer si esa mujer no me acepta.' **Dijo algo triste. Peter parpadeo sorprendido.**

 _Enserio…_

'¿¡Es enserio que la quieres!?' **James lo miro de reojo y se sonrojo algo apenado.** 'creí que solo era un capricho pero...'

'¡James!' **James se volteo ante el llamado para mirar a un Sirius sonriente y felizmente agradecido de haberlo encontrado.** '¡Te busque por todas partes! ¡Este lugar es diferente!' **James sonrió asintiendo.** 'Lo que me da una idea…' **Dijo Sirius levantando ambas cejas.**

'Yo tuve esa idea antes.' **Dijo James adelantándose. Peter los miro, sin saber de qué se trataba esa "estupenda" idea.**

'No hay pruebas de eso, Potter.' **Dijo Sirius golpeándolo en el brazo.**

'Deja de llamarlo así.' **Peter los interrumpió. Sirius lo miro y sonrió.**

'Peter, no te vi.' **Peter alzo una ceja sin entender del todo que significaba esa frase.** 'ya sabes por tu nuevo corte.' **Dijo señalando su cabello. Peter miro de reojo y sonrió de lado.** 'Esa chica enserio es buena con el cabello…' **Peter asintió.** '¿también lo es en la cama?' **James soltó una carcajada mientras que Peter se ponía rojo de pies a cabeza.** 'Oh vamos Peter…' **Sirius dijo entre risas.**

'Ustedes dos son…' **Peter los miro avergonzado para voltearse de nuevo hacía el paisaje. James y Sirius se pusieron en cada uno de sus lados y lo miraron divertidos.** 'No hicimos nada.' **Dijo Peter con los ojos cerrados. Sirius bufo. James solo rió de la expresión dramática de Sirius.**

'Tienes que estar bromeando.' **Dijo Sirius frustrado.** 'Peter, estaban en su cuarto…'

'en su cama.' **James continuo y Sirius le dio la razón.** 'en pijama.'

'Tú ni siquiera compraste pijama.' **Dijo Sirius manoteando su brazo, Peter se quejo del golpe y sobo.** '¿Crees que no me di cuenta de eso? A todos nos pidió que escogiéramos algo para dormir, incluso le llevó algo a Lunático pero a ti mi querido amigo, te mando a ver los repuestos de uniforme.' **Dijo Sirius como si fuera lo mas obvio. Pero Peter apenas estaba acomodando las piezas.** '¡Peter quería verte en ropa interior!' **Dijo Sirius desesperado.** '¿y tu porque crees?' **Peter lo miro aun acomodando todas las piezas.** 'Ayúdame con esto ¿quieres?' **el chico de ojos grises le rogó a James que solo se despeino y rio.**

'No quiero ser yo quien le de esa platica.' **James dijo en broma. Sirius sonrió.** 'Sugiero que Lunático sea quien lo haga. Después de todo nosotros se la dimos a él.'

'ustedes dos enserio están imaginando algo que no es.' **Dijo Peter recordando la noche anterior.** 'Ella se alejo lo posible de mi, incluso puso almohadas entre los dos. Caí dos veces de la cama…' **Sirius rio.** 'no es gracioso.' **Dijo Peter sobando su hombro.** 'y por favor, solo mírenla, ella es hermosa...'

'y tú vas acostarte con ella.' **Dijo Sirius seguro. Peter se desespero**

 _¿Qué no me están escuchando?_

'Porque eres un merodeador y lo puedes hacer todo.' **Dijo Sirius y James lo apoyo de inmediato. Y ahora era un deber.**

 _Genial…_

'¡Oh ahí está!' **Los tres chicos voltearon hacía la voz. James arrugo la frente.**

'hora de irnos…' **Dijo el chico apático mirando a Alice. Sirius lo miro de reojo divertido.**

'¿Desde cuándo le temes a una chica Cornamenta?' **Peter miro enserio harto a Sirius, no parecía que iba a dejar de decir los nombres falsos.**

'No le temo.' **Se defendió el eterno Gryffindor.** 'es solo que no ha dejado de seguirme desde que me vio en el gran comedor y es algo odioso que trate de acercarse a mi… Sobre todo porque James cree que yo se la quite.'

'James tiene once años. Aprovecha.' **Dijo Sirius dejando caer los hombros sin importancia.** 'además ni siquiera le agradas.' **James asintió pero no. James Sirius era especial.**

'No, es como si sintiera que te lo hago a ti.' **Dijo el chico honestamente. Sirius arrugo la frente, algo ofendido.** 'es que me recuerda a ti.' **Dijo James ente risas, Peter lo acompaño.**

'Déjate de tonterías y solo acuéstate con esa chica. Tengo aun esperanzas de que te olvides de la ogra…' **Se refería a Evans. James le advirtió con la mirada que parara.** 'es broma Romeo.' **Dijo Sirius entre risas.**

'recuerda que es su esposa.' **Dijo Peter señalando a Sirius. James lo miro algo molesto y bueno… Peter termino con un golpe en la cabeza.**

'¡Eso nunca!' **Dijeron ambos chicos con el mismo tono molesto. Peter los miro adolorido. Una voz melodiosa interrumpió la escena.**

'¡Hola TomYJerry!' **James suspiro cansado y solo saludo con la mano, apático.** 'Nos volvimos a encontrar… que raro, digo es genial…' **Dijo la chica algo ansiosa.** 'Es como si el destino nos quisiera topar a cada rato…' **James solo miro de reojo mostrando su completo desanimo. Alice borro lentamente su sonrisa, de nuevo pasaba…**

 _Igual que con Teddy…_

'¡Hola!' **Sirius saludo desde atrás, James lo miro algo aliviado.** '¿Me recuerdas?' **Alice asintió sonriente, ese chico le agradaba.** 'Genial, porque yo también te recuerdo.' **Alice sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Sirius sonrió confiado.** 'Eres…' **En realidad no se acordaba de ella.**

'¡Alice!' **Alice se volteo hacía atrás. Y borró el gesto animado.**

'¿Qué quieres ahora?' **Alice dijo cruzando los brazos.**

'¿Qué es lo que quiero?' **Dijo el chico que se acercaba al grupo.** 'quiero que vayas a clases y dejes de perseguir al idiota ese…' **Alice se puso roja de las mejillas mirando de reojo a James, apretó los labios y miro a su querido hermano con algo de rencor.**

'¡él no es un idiota! No se quien te dio esa información pero…'

'Fue Molly y le creo a Molly.' **Sirius miro a James y sonrió divertido. Alice bufo y miro a James que miraba divertido a Sirius, después miro a su hermano… definitivamente la sonrisa divertida de James le hizo querer hacer algo divertido.**

'¿Qué estas haciendo?' **James dijo con algo de desconcierto al ver a la chica tomar su mano. El chico de lentes miro a Sirius y este solo rio sabiendo que iban hacer algo divertido.**

'¡Alice!'

'Vámonos TomYJerry…' **Alice dijo divertida. Peter miro a James, James miro a Sirius, Sirius miro a Alice.**

'¡Sí, vámonos!' **Dijo Sirius apoyando la locura. James hubiera aceptado si fuera otra persona y no la chica que le gustaba a James Sirius. Alice dio mini saltitos al escuchar la voz emocionada de Sirius. Tomo a James y lo jalo hacía el pasillo.** 'Si te detienes, empiezas a ser pariente de Quejicus…' **James hizo una cara de asco y negó. Sirius rió divertido.** 'Vámonos Peter.' **Dijo Sirius tomando de la manga al rubio.**

'genial… a correr.' **Sirius rió al escuchar la apática voz del rubio.**

'¡Sí, a correr!' **Dijo de nuevo Sirius anhelando esa libertad.**

'¡Alice!' **Se escucho de nuevo Frank. Alice rió pero se fue junto con esos tres chicos.** '¡Le diré a papá!' **Frank grito algo molesto. No iba alcanzarla nunca, él no era muy atlético que digamos…** 'Victoire tenemos que hacer algo con ese idiota…' **Dijo Frank sobre protector.**

'¡No hagas eso!' **Victoire le dio un golpe en el brazo. Frank dio un salto sin saber la razón de la rubia.** 'Odio cuando son así…' **Dijo la chica pensando en Ted. Frank solo suspiro ¬¬.**

 **Corrieron por un par de pasillos y cuando llegaron a uno de los patios se detuvieron entre risas. Los cuatro reían. Alice no había soltado la mano de James (por supuesto que no.) y bueno James se había dejado llevar un poco. Se replanteo la idea y ahora sabía cómo ayudaría a James Sirius con la chica.**

 **Sirius se detuvo checando su hombro, aun le molestaba un poco. Le pidió a Peter que lo revisara y bueno, Peter considero que si la piel no se movía ni sangraba entonces estaba bien.**

'Gracias…' **Sirius le dijo a Peter que solo asintió sin problemas.** 'eso fue…' **Estaba algo agitado. Lo odiaba, la herida realmente lo había afectado.** '…inesperado, Alice.' **Dijo el chico mirándola con una sonrisa coqueta. Alice rió y dejo caer los hombros para después mirar a James que solo asintió con una sonrisa… Alice sintió que se le iba un poco de aire.** 'eso le encanta a Ja…' **Peter le dio un codazo y Sirius asintió.** 'TomYJerry.' **Corrigió el chico. Alice lo corroboro con el propio TomYJerry que aunque al principio titubeo, termino por sonreír. De nuevo; falta de aire.**

'Alice… ¿cierto?' **James le hablo tratando de ser simpático, pero no necesitaba serlo a Alice ya le parecía encantador.** 'es un gran nombre…' **Rió y miro a Sirius, el chico de ojos grises solo rodo los ojos. Peter lo notó y rio.** 'es solo que tenemos una amiga que se llama así y es igual de sorprendente ¿cierto Wally?' **Alice miro a Wally y este solo negaba con una sonrisa en los labios.**

'Supérenlo…' **Dijo Sirius recargándose en un muro. Alice notó que esas miradas no terminaban.**

'¿Sucede algo con mi nombre?' **Dijo la chica ya incomoda. James negó.**

'su ex novia se llamaba así…' **Peter dijo entre risas, Alice miro a Sirius ya entendiendo e imitó la sonrisa divertida de James.**

'ella no era mi novia.' **Sirius se defendió.**

'claro, Peter.' **James asintió señalando a Sirius.** 'Para que sea tu novia tiene que aceptarte…' **Peter rio.** ' "Alice no vas a encontrar a alguien como yo, ña-ña ña-ña…"' **Alice rio al escuchar la imitación de James.**

'¿enserio?' **Dijo la chica mirando a Wally que solo negó. James miro a Alice y asintió. Alice le creyó a James.**

'¿enserio quieres que hablemos de aceptaciones?' **James vacilo entendiendo su indirecta.** ' "Vamos Evans esta es la 2 000 mil vez que te lo ruego…"'

'¿Evans?' **Alice dijo cautelosa, sintió un apretón en su estomago muy parecido al que sintió cuando miro a Ted con la corbata de Violet Parkinson.**

'No te preocupes Alice, a esa chica le parece mas atractivo un molusco que mi amigo.' **Alice sonrió consolada de escuchar eso y mirar la cara de desánimo de TomYJerry.**

'Que mala…' **Dijo Alice acercándose a TomYJerry. Sirius sonrió de lado.**

'Lo sé, si supieras todas las ofensas que le ha dicho… pobrecillo.' **Dijo despeinando a James que solo quito sus manos de su cabello algo fastidiado. Peter sonrió.**

'tranquilo TomYJerry, seguramente es una señal…' **James la miro, Alice le sonreía amable.** 'quizá no es la chica correcta para ti.' **James suspiro, no era la primera vez que se lo decían pero cada vez que se lo decían creía poco a poco que era cierto.** 'porque honestamente…' **Alice se detuvo y se sonrojo un poco.** 'No entiendo que hay de malo en ti…' **Dijo sin mirarlo porque le parecía realmente encantador.**

'Ehm… gracias.' **James dijo algo incomodo, la verdad es que le agradecía las palabras pero era imposible quitarse a Lily Evans de la cabeza. Y ya que no podía discutir el tema con esa chica, decidió mejor cambiar el tema.** '¿Quién era ese chico?' **Alice lo miro de inmediato al escuchar su voz. James se sintió algo… sobre observado.**

'¿Qué chico?' **Dijo Alice algo soñadora. Sirius alzo una ceja divertido. James la miro de repente algo incomodo, Alice parpadeo despertando de su trance.** '¡Oh si, él! Bueno, él es mi hermano.' **Dijo la chica señalando hacía el castillo. Peter miro al castillo y sonrió divertido.** 'Es mi hermano mayor… algo sobre protector, es odioso.'

'Apuesto a que si…' **Sirius dijo algo coqueto.** '¿No te deja tener citas?' **Alice bufo para después reír.**

'Bueno, no.' **Dijo la chica rodando los ojos. Había algo en la mirada de Sirius que Peter pudo describir como peligroso.** 'pero…' **Alice miro a James.** 'No es como si le pidiera permiso.' **Sirius miro a James mostrándole a Alice como si fuera un regalo para él. James lo miró diciéndole que si tan fascinante le era que se quedara él con la chica.** 'es mi hermano mayor y lo entiendo pero… ya no soy una niña.' **De nuevo miro a James.**

'Definitivamente.' **Sirius la apoyo de nuevo.** 'Alice cielo, ¿puedes ayudarme con algo?' **Alice titubeo un poco, no quería dejar a TomYJerry, le había costado mucho estar en donde estaba.** 'a Peter le cayo un plato de pasta en la mañana y bueno, no hemos podido quitárselo completamente ¿podrías?' **Alice miro a Peter. No tenía mucho cabello así que no se tardaría mucho y bueno, no iba alejarse tanto de TomYJerry, así que acepto. Ser amigable con los amigos del chico que te gusta era una buena jugada y como veía le agradaba a ese Wally, así que ya llevaba media partida ganada.**

'Seguro.' **Dijo la chica y en un salto llego a Peter que miro a Sirius algo sorprendido; el chico de ojos grises lo miro pidiéndole paciencia.**

'Ahora tú…' **Sirius jalo a James a un costado. '** ¿Qué estas…'

'no voy hacerlo.' **James lo interrumpió de nuevo. Sirius lo miro con una cara de disgusto.** 'No, no niegues que haces esto por ti.' **James le picoteo el hombro.**

'Por supuesto que lo hago por mí. Y es tu deber como hermano hacerlo.' **¬¬.**

'pero que merito.' **Uso el sarcasmo el chico Potter.**

'no te pongas como Remus…' **Sirius dijo algo fastidiado. James sonrió de lado.** 'Tú y yo sabemos que Alice es para alguno de nosotros.'

'Sabes Canuto…' **James lo miro algo divertido.** 'Tienes que superarlo. La vida sigue, créeme…' **al chico Black no le gusto mucho la contestación de James quién termino riendo.**

'seguro, tú eres un claro ejemplo de eso…' **Noto que a James le comenzaban afectar esos comentarios y suspiro sabiendo que estaba exagerando.** 'tú dejaste a Alice y pasaste con el ogro pelirrojo, eso fue avanzar…'

'Ella no es un ogro.' **James dijo. ¬¬**

'pero fue avanzar, no sé si para adelante o para atrás…' **James rodo los ojos.**

'como sea, esa chica de allá no es nuestra Alice…' **Sirius dejo caer los hombros sin darle importancia. James rió sin creerlo.** '¿piensas hacer eso con todas las Alice que te encuentres?' **Sirius dejo caer los hombros sin verle el problema al asunto.**

'Con alguien tengo que desquitarme.' **James negó sabiendo que solo estaba bromeando.** 'Además ¿qué te hace pensar que ella no haría lo mismo? James esa mujer... ese precioso espécimen, es casi, sino igual a nosotros.'

'no escucho que te moleste en lo absoluto…' **James dijo entre risas.**

'por supuesto que no me molesta. Es perfecto y es por eso que estoy seguro que ella es para nosotros. Solo se hace la difícil… ¡pero lo entiendo! Porque nosotros somos así, somos merodeadores y ella…' **Sirius dijo entre frustrado y emocionado. James lo detuvo.**

'Se acostó contigo, se acostó conmigo y nos dejo a ambos. No creo que se haga la difícil, simplemente no le gustamos.' **Dijo James sin mucha importancia pero sabiendo que Sirius iba a frustrarse un poco y eso para él era divertido.**

'ella… eso es imposible James.' **Dijo Sirius casi sin aliento.** 'No podemos no gustarle, ¡solo mírame!' **Se mostro frente a él y James alzo una ceja, notando que ya habían dejado de ser "ellos" para pasar a "él".**

'sí, creo que ahora veo su punto.' **Dijo el chico divertido. Sirius arrugo la frente.**

'Vas hacerlo.' **Dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice. James negó.**

'No lo hare. Ella no tiene la culpa de tu enorme ego… ¿Cómo es que Evans cree que yo soy el egocéntrico?' **Sirius lo miro sin la mínima intención de descubrirlo.**

'creí que éramos amigos…' **ahora venía el chantaje sentimental.**

'Sirius, ella no es Prewett.' **James le dejo claro.** 'Si lo fuera y tuviera la oportunidad, sabes que lo haría, pero esta chica no tiene la culpa de nada. Sin mencionar que James me odiaría de por vida.'

'¿Qué importa lo que piense ese niño? ¡Ni siquiera nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la vida! ¡Que a Morgana le importe lo que piense!' **James le dio un manotazo en el brazo.** 'Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso?'

'es nuestro pequeño.' **James le dijo con algo de dolor, Sirius suspiro y asintió desganado.** 'Ahora…'

'¡No tiene nada!' **Alice se puso frente a James apenas este se había dado la vuelta. James se hizo un poco hacía atrás chocando con Sirius que lo empujo de nuevo, malvadamente. Así James tuvo que sostenerse de Alice para no caer al suelo. Alice lo miro y sonrió poniéndose de puntitas para ver si así sus labios chocaban "accidentalmente". James se hizo pronto hacía atrás y la chica solo suspiro portando una sonrisa picara de lado. Sirius la miro y sacudió su cabeza…**

'Alice.' **Dijo el chico reconociendo ese trauma con forma de sonrisa que ahora ponía la chica Longbottom.** 'Es… es… ¡Tienes que admitir que…!'

'¿¡Quieres callarte!?' **James le tapo la boca haciendo que Alice los mirara divertida. Sirius la miro para después mirar a James con responsabilidad. Alice rio divertida y Sirius pudo comprobar lo inevitable. James lo miro y le pidió con la mirada que no hiciera nada estúpido…**

 _¡Ella no es Prewett!_

 **Sirius insistió ahora mas seguro que esa chica tenía algo que ver con "su Alice".**

 _¡le gustas! Le gustamos a Alice!_

'¿todo bien?' **Alice dijo mirándolos a ambos sonriente. James asintió y Alice lo miro algo maravillada cuando dejo a Sirius para despeinarse el cabello. Sirius miro algo malvado la escena.**

'si, todo bien.' **Dijo el chico de ojos avellana que por el momento eran tapados por esos lentes de contacto azules, Alice sonrió extrañando sus lentes.** '¿Por qué no estas en clases?' **James dijo algo incomodo.**

'Buen…' **La chica comenzó con una voz melosa pero pronto fue interrumpida.**

'¡es la misma pregunta que yo me hago!' **Alice abrió los ojos y se encogió en hombros. James miro al hombre detrás de la chica; era un adulto joven, treinta y tantos, una mirada firme, ojos nobles pero en el momento eran algo duros, túnicas elegantes.** 'me pregunto la razón por la que todos ustedes están fuera de clases…' **Sirius miro a Peter para ver si él reconocía esa voz, ese rostro…** 'Señor Lu…' **Neville miro a James, que efectivamente sin lentes y con los ojos de contacto azules daba un aire a la transformación que Teddy estaba usando últimamente, sin olvidar claro que James llevaba la segunda placa de Premio Anual en la túnica.** 'Ted.' **Se corrigió el director al recordar el drama del gran comedor, sabía que Harry aun no hablaba con él y no quería que el metamorfomago se viera en vuelto en mas conflictos emocionales.**

'No, papá él no es…' **Peter abrió los ojos algo asustado, esa chica iba arruinarlo. Pero Neville salvo de nuevo el día.**

'creo que Ted no necesita que lo defiendan, Señorita Longbottom…' **Un desgarrador sonido interrumpió la escena. Peter volteo a ver hacía atrás y miro tanto a Sirius como a James sostenerse de un muro con la piel palida y unos ojos en shock.**

'¿Cómo dice que dijo?' **Sirius y James preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Peter sonrió nervioso tratando de mantener el perfil bajo. Pero James y Sirius estaban realmente golpeados por la noticia.**

'él-él… di-dijo…' **James dijo señalando a Neville con unos ojos de confusión.** 'Lo-Lo-Long…' **Sirius abrió la boca ofendido sintiendo como algo le apachurraba el pecho.**

'¡No! ¡No lo dijo!' **Sirius dijo apretando los labios.** '¡No lo acepto!' **Dijo el chico realmente desencajado.**

'¿Longbottom?' **James miro a Peter, que solo miro de reojo a la chica de cabello lila y al hombre que estaba cerca de ella.** '¿es enserio?' **Dijo James mirando sus manos y pidiéndole una explicación a Sirius pero Sirius tenía una frustración enorme en sus hombros y todo su ser.**

'¡Solo lo hizo para molestarnos! ¡Me lleva!' **Peter miro de reojo a Sirius que hacía una especie de berrinche, mientras que James estaba boquiabierto.** '¡Tiene que ser una broma!' **Sirius le dijo a James negando.** 'Seguro fue un accidente… ¡no! ¿Cómo pudo escoger…? ¡Arghh!' **Sirius gruño.** '¡No tiene sentido! ¡no! ¡no es posible! ¡Te digo que todo esto es parte de una broma para hacernos sufrir!'

'¡Lo sé!' **James estuvo de su lado.**

'¡Tenemos que encontrar a ese cerebro de gusarajo! ¡nos debe una explicación!' **Sirius se refería a Ted.** '¡No pudo haber sido él! ¡Longbottom!' **Neville levanto una ceja algo extrañado.** '¡Me niego rotundamente!' **Alice miro con ternura a James que seguía con la misma cara de confusión, miro a su padre otorgándole toda la culpa.**

'Mira lo que hiciste…' **Alice le dijo algo molesta a Neville, mientras ambos veían a TomYJerry y a Wally hablando en su mundo y alejándose de ahí inconscientemente (o mas bien, por obra de Peter).** '¿Cómo se supone que conseguiré una cita si tú intimidas a todos?' **Dijo la chica Longbottom siguiendo a James nuevamente. Neville no se tardo en detenerla del brazo y dirigirla de nuevo al castillo.**

'A clases jovencita.' **Neville la miro algo serio. Alice Longbottom lo miro e hizo un puchero.**

'¿Quién lo dice, el director o el padre?' **Reto un poco a su padre. Neville tranquilo parpadeo.**

'Ambos.' **Dijo el hombre firme. Alice renegó.**

'odio que seas director.' **Dijo la chica cruzando los brazos. Neville dejo caer los hombros fingiendo empatía por ella.** 'No es gracioso.' **Dijo la chica caminando de vuelta al castillo, sabia que su padre no se iba a mover hasta que ella entrara de vuelta a él y estuviera metros lejos de algún chico, sobre todo de alguno de 17.**

'y agradece que no puedo usar los calabozos para estas cosas…' **Alice acelero el paso para no escuchar los comentarios "graciosos" de su padre.** 'además me agrada mas James…'

'¡Papá!' **Alice dijo volteándose rápido alejándose de ahí. Neville sonrió divertido.**

'No, ni él me agrada cerca de ti.' **Dijo el director para sí mismo mientras miraba el cabello lila de su hija entrar a los muros del castillo. Miro hacía donde James, Sirius y Peter alejarse, preguntándose porque no recordaba a ese último par. Respiro y dejo caer los hombros pensando que tal vez solo era parte de los extraños amigos del chico Lupin.** 'Aunque nunca está mal corroborarlo…' **Dijo mirando a los chicos moviendo sus brazos con exageración.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡Basura!' **Ted Lupin caminaba con una cara muy extraña en él. Una cara de peligro.** ' "llevamos tres citas"' **Imito tristemente la voz de Victoire.** 'por favor… ¿desde cuando…? Argh!' **Se detuvo en un muro, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera tenía idea a donde iba.** '¿por qué?' **Dijo mirando todavía con algo de molestia el paisaje lleno de tranquilidad que regalaban los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero ni eso lo calmaban, no podía dejar de sentir ese remolino en llamas en su estomago.** '¿Frank enserio?' **No era que él creyera que Frank no valía la pena pero ni siquiera entendía porque decía esas cosas.** 'y… su sonrisita… ¿enserio?' **Dijo el chico recordando las risas que ambos chicos compartieron. De la nada sintió ese remolino encenderse como un verdadero incendio. Sabía que su cara estaba diferente porque todas estas emociones estaban acabando con él. Necesitaba relajarse porque si seguía así seguro terminaría el fin de semana en la enfermería y no estaba para perder el tiempo ahí…** 'Pero…' **La única persona que podía tranquilizarlo estaba peleada con él.** '¡Arghh! ¿Por qué siempre tiene que complicarlo todo?' **Dijo el chico aun furioso al imaginar las citas entre Frank y Victoire.** '¿Se abran besado ya?' **De nuevo un volumen de ardor incremento en su estomago, eso y una extraña sensación de debilidad en sus brazos acompañada con ese tiron detrás de su nuca, que significaba que estaba cambiando de forma.**

 **Sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse pero ¿Cómo? No dejaba de pensar en Victoire y en lo distante que había sido con él. O mas bien… en lo atenta que había sido con Frank. No podía ir con ella y decirle como se sentía porque ahora… no quería que ella ganara. Al menos no por ahora…**

 **Pero… ¿A dónde ir? ¿Cómo voy a calmarse?**

 _Esta cosa vuelve a molestarme…_

 **Se toco la nuca.**

 _Necesito relajarme, necesito contárselo a alguien… ¿a James? No, seguro esta con Sirius y Peter… ¡A Peter! Claro! Él puede entenderlo…pero no tengo idea de donde está. ¿¡Por qué todo es tan complicado!? ¡Padre de la magia!_

 **Ted abrió los ojos algo en shock con sus pensamientos.**

'¿Padre?' **se dijo algo titubeante. Pensó en la idea. No había nadie más… bueno si los había pero Remus era el único que estaba en un lugar fijo…**

 _Pensemos ahora en los puntos en contra:_

 _No está realmente escuchando._

 _Puede que tu mal humor lo empeore todo…_

'Pero enserio…' **Miro sus manos, tenían pecas.** 'Necesito tranquilizarme.' **Dijo el chico con ganas de irse con su padre, ahora mas porque había recordado que ningún merodeador estaba ahí. Era su oportunidad para abrirse con su padre.**

 **Sonrió aun sintiendo el tiron en la nuca y ese remolino en el estomago, claro el ardor había disminuido una nada pero eso era buena señal. Se puso su gorra y camino a la torre de Gryffindor.**

 **Subió y llego tan rápido como pudo, la sala común fue como de dos pasos para él. Entro a la habitación de James, le alegraba tanto que Molly hubiera hecho ese hechizo para identificar quien podía entrar.**

 _Si tan solo hubiera excluido a Sirius…_

 **Pensó en broma. Para cuando cerro la puerta pudo notar el desastre de cuarto donde habitaba su padre y los pequeños Weasley.**

'Genial…' **Dijo con sarcasmo pero al ver a su padre dormido, supo lo que tenía que hacer.** 'Bueno, quizá así se me quite el mal humor.' **Después se dedico a recoger ese desastre, al principio no uso magia pero ya cuando noto el desastre en el lado de James y Fred no hubo otro remedio mas que usar la varita.**

 **No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero para cuando había terminado un extraño escalofrió le recorrió en el cuerpo al ver la cama donde estaba Remus durmiendo. Le pareció emocionante, aunque por alguna razón tenía algo de pavor al acercarse. Los primeros días que estuvo cerca de su padre todo era emoción. Era un sueño de toda su vida. Cuando lo vio despierto en la casa de los gritos casi quería lanzarse abrazarlo, lo hubiera hecho si…**

 _Estúpido Sirius… tenía que arruinarlo todo._

 **Una sonrisa divertida se apareció en sus labios. Volvió a mirar a su padre. No estaba seguro que llevara tanto tiempo inconsciente pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a verlo así. Después recordó lo que le dijo Dominique apenas unos días atrás…**

 _Realmente no lo conoces… ¿Y si cree que soy un enemigo? ¿y si… me rechaza?_

 **No pudo evitar pensar en todas esas cosas al verlo dormir.**

 _Al menos así… no va a pasar nada. Exacto Ted. Nada de nada…_

 **Ted se acerco a la cama y lo miro una vez mas, checo las heridas.**

'Lorcan, eres un genio.' **Dijo Ted mirando las cicatrices casi completamente cicatrizadas.** 'bien hecho…' **Lo miro y quedito pronuncio:** 'Papá.' **Una sonrisita traviesa se le dibujo en los labios mientras sentía un cálido y reconfortante calor en su estomago, no ardía como el remolino que tenía antes. Solo se sentía cálido.**

 **Ted quito su mano y se quedo mirando a su padre un rato mas. En silencio, sin saber que era lo que quería.**

 _Cuando todo esto había sido planeado, lo único que quería era tenerte aquí pa… pero ahora, tengo tanto miedo. Es que… no quiero que creas que soy el enemigo, quiero que sepas quien soy pero… ¿Qué tal si eso no es suficiente? Ni siquiera se que decir si es que despertaras ahora mismo. Ni siquiera sé como solucionar todo este caos…_

 **De pronto recordó su situación con Victoire y eso en vez de ayudarlo, lo arruino todo.**

'Esto es absurdo…' **Dijo meditando sobre la idea de contarle a su padre inconsciente lo que le pasaba.** 'No escuchas…' **Dijo el chico con una sonrisa triste. Toco la mano de su padre y noto de nuevo su parecido.**

 **Pasaron los minutos y Ted de nuevo se sintió algo relajado…**

'siempre me pasa eso contigo…' **Dijo el chico algo adormilado.** 'me hubiera encantado que hubieras sido tú quien me durmiera cuando era un niño… tienes el don déjame decirte.' **Dijo Ted entre risas para después ser interrumpido por un bostezo. De nuevo rio… y acaricio su mano.** 'Papá…' **Dijo solamente para deleitarse los oídos.** 'papá…' **Le estaba gustando como se escuchaba eso y cada vez que lo repetía el miedo desaparecía un poco. Da igual lo que pasaría, él tenía a su padre aquí y eso era lo último que importaba.** 'No ha sido un gran día ¿sabes?' **Ted se levanto y se sentó junto a él.** 'estoy tan estresado y… triste.' **Dijo pensando en Victoire y Frank.** 'creí que estaba molesto pero… creo que estoy triste. No debería de estarlo pero… lo estoy.' **Dijo algo avergonzado.** 'yo… no lo sé.' **Dijo sobando su brazo. Miro de reojo el suelo pensando en su forma de actuar, suspiro.** 'Siempre he actuado así…' **Reflexiono. Miró el suelo hasta que lentamente miro a su padre. De pronto le ardían los ojos y es que esa pequeña reflexión lo había llevado de un lugar a otro… años atrás, hasta el primer momento en el que se dio cuenta que tenía una consciencia propia. En el momento en el que se comenzó a conocer así mismo y lo encontró…** 'es que… tengo miedo a quedarme… solo.' **Dijo arrugando la frente y sintiendo mas húmedos sus pupilas. Fue inevitable; de un momento a otro Teddy estaba llorando en silencio tratando de evitar que esto afectara a Remus.** 'no entiendo porque tenían que ir los dos…' **Dijo entre lagrimas y pucheros como si se tratara de un pequeño de cinco años. A lo mejor ese tema no estaba completamente superado…** 'no entiendo cual era el punto… ¿dejarme solo?' **Dijo cerrando los ojos tratando de evitar que un sentimiento negativo creciera en él.** 'si me querían… ¿Por qué se fueron? ¿Por qué no se quedaron? No es como si hubieran sido esenciales… Yo era un bebe, se supone que somos lo suficiente adorables como para… no entiendo…' **Pucheros. Decidió mejor callar, esto ya sonaba como reproche y no, ese no era el punto. Eso no se quitaba; ese incomodo pesar en su pecho.** 'Vamos…' **Se dijo así mismo negando, tratando de borrarlo. No quería mirar a Remus… porque no quería relacionarlo con algo malo. Porque lo quería. Siempre lo había querido.** 'Te quiero… Te quiero…' **Se repetía así mismo.** 'A los dos los quiero...' **De nuevo se le quebraba la voz.** 'Los quiero, no… no ti-tienen idea de cuanto…' **Dijo abrazándose así mismo.** 'yo estoy orgulloso de ser de ustedes, yo… los amo, de verdad que sí… lo lamento…' **ahora se sentía algo culpable por reclamar algo que quizá fue difícil en ese entonces para sus difuntos padres.** 'Perdón…' **Miro de reojo a Remus, dormido. Ni siquiera se parecía a ese hombre de las fotos que sonreía tímido mientras miraba a su intrépida madre. Era solo un chico, como él.** 'Yo…' **Ted se limpio los ojos aun sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta.** 'Yo quiero que despiertes.' **Dijo honesto.** 'Quiero entender por qué, tienes que despertar papá…' **Y era extraño llamarle a un chico de su edad de esa manera, pero la realidad era esa. Ese era su padre. Remus suspiro aun dormido, pero su movimiento sacudió completo a Ted que se levanto y se metió a la cama como infante para abrazar a su padre a causa de algo que lo atemorizaba.** 'Tienes que despertar…' **Dijo Ted mientras lo abrazaba. Remus tenía el cabello de Ted en la nariz, haciéndolo arrugar ligeramente la frente.**

' _¿hueles eso?' Huele a… ti y a mí.'_

'tengo que decirte que no vayas… pero necesito que te despiertes papá. Despierta, necesito tu ayuda no tienes idea de cuanto... no puedo hacerlo solo, el tiempo… todo esta pasando tan rápido y yo… yo no se a donde voy, no sé… no sé quién soy. Necesito… necesito a alguien… necesito algo mío.' **Dijo apretándolo un poco, olvidándose de las heridas…**

' _¡Remus despierta! Ya tuviste suficiente descanso humano! ¡Despierta!'_

 **Se sentí como un taladro dentro de la cabeza de Remus. Golpeando fuerte, haciendo un eco irritante, era eso y el olor de Ted… de él y Tonks juntos. Era…**

" _¿Listo para seguir?"_

' _Esa voz…'_

 **Tenía la misma melodía que los llantos de Ted.**

'Por favor despierta, quiero hablar contigo, quiero que me conozcas…'

 **Era el taladro dentro de su cabeza, esa voz, el llanto de Ted y esas terribles ganas del Lobo de querer consolarlo. Todo lo estaba colapsando de nuevo.**

' _Aquí va de nuevo, puedo sentirlo… Humano prepárate…'_

' _¿de que estas… ¡ahh!'_

" _¿Puedo llamarte de nuevo Lunático?"_

' _Sirius…'_

" _¡Lunático! ¿¡Tengo un hijo puedes creerlo!? Tiene los ojos de ella…"_

' _James…'_

" _Remus, me dijo que no te dijera… porque eres un licántropo."_

' _Pe-¿Peter?'_

" _Te amo..."_

'…papá.'

' _¿Qué es esto?'_

' _¡ahhhh!'_

' _¿quieres callarte? ¡Trato de descifrar que es todo esto!'_

' _¡son demasiadas voces!'_

' _Pues trata de resistirlas, ya tienes suficiente energía.'_

' _¡No puedo!'_

' _¡Entonces despierta!'_

 **Ted ya se había acurrucado con él, abrazándolo mientras sollozaba. El lobo estaba algo desesperado por querer consolarlo, como si se tratara de un pequeño cachorro que había sido atacado. Mientras tanto, Remus sufría escuchando tantas voces y memorias que al parecer no podía evitarlas.**

'No lo sé, pero enserio Peter va a encantarte volar con Buckbeak…' **Ted abrió los ojos rápido, los limpio y se sentó frente a la cama soltando a Remus y acomodando todo como estaba, antes de que hubiera subido a la cama.**

'James, creí que habías dicho que sabias donde estaba Ted.' **Ted abrió los ojos y miro la puerta. James Sirius y Peter estaban mirándose; James sostenía el pomo de la puerta, Ted aprovecho para limpiarse los ojos y fingir que dormía frente a la cama del licántropo.**

'¿Ted?' **James pregunto mientras entraba al cuarto, cuando levanto la mirada. El Hufflepuff estaba frente a él.** '¡Aquí esta!' **James señalo sonriente al Hufflepuff.** 'Hora de irnos!' **Peter miro algo sorprendido, al chico al parecer tenía la misma suerte que el James merodeador.** '¡Ted, Ted!' **James salto encima de Ted riendo. Ted abrió los ojos sintiendo el peso del niño.**

'James…' **El chico fingió que acababa de despertar.** '¿Qué sucede ahora?' **James rió al verlo soñoliento.**

'vamos a volar!' **Ted se quejo, miro a su alrededor y pudo ver a Peter.**

'¿Creí que lo harías con James?' **James Sirius suspiro con fastidió.** 'James, ambos sabemos que lo de Alice es imposible…'

'¿Para él o para mi?'

'para los dos espero.' **Dijo Ted sonriendo de lado. James Sirius resoplo, miro al metamorfomago y sonrió de lado.**

'¡Ted, Buckbeak! Se lo presentare a Peter.' **Ted miro a Peter que se había acercado con Remus.**

'entonces… creí que estabas con los otros dos.' **Ted le dijo a Peter que solo negó.**

'Si yo fuera tú, me escondería de ambos. Acaban de descubrir algo que los va hacer mas inestables de lo normal.' **Ted se despeino el cabello, que cambió del castaño a un azul rey para después decolorarse a castaño claro. Peter sonrió mirándole el cabello. James Sirius los miro a ambos.**

'¿Qué paso ahora?' **Ted dijo algo cansado. Peter sonrió de lado y suspiro. Ted tomo eso como una terrible señal.** 'Genial…' **Dijo echando la cabeza para atrás y soltar un suspiro largo. Peter noto algo hinchados sus parpados, se le hizo extraño… noto que tenía la misma transformación con la que lo había descubierto; era Remus prácticamente. Sonrió de lado y miro a su amigo que seguía dormido.**

 _La cama esta… no estaba así. A menos que Remus se moviera… ¿tanto?_

'¿Qué tan inestables?' **el animago despertó de sus pensamientos y miro a Ted que hablaba con cansancio. Peter abrió la boca pero James Sirius lo interrumpió volviendo a saltarle encima a Ted que solo se cubrió la cara por si James soltaba algun manotazo.**

'¡Buckbeak!' **Le recordó. Ted asintió pidiéndole que parara. James Sirius sonrió y lo jalo para que se levantara.**

'James, solo deja acomodar a Re… Lunático.' **Se corrigió. James lo soltó para que así Ted se acercara y acomodara las almohadas como estaban antes de que se trepara desesperadamente a la cama.**

 **Fue inevitable para Ted no sentirse de nuevo nostálgico al ver a su padre aun inconsciente, a pesar de haber rogado e incluso llorado por que despertara…**

 _Al parecer no es suficiente… Quizá no es como creí… Tal vez esa noche, todo fue una coincidencia._

 **Y es que no había dejado pensar en la última noche que vio a su padre vivo…**

 _Mas que vivo diría yo…_

 **El día de la segunda luna llena. Ted estaba seguro que Remus se había detenido atacarlo por algo…**

 _Ese otro hombre lobo lo provoco, pero él… creí que me había reconocido. Creí que podía percibir que existo. Creí… Tú siempre crees… ya lo dijo Victoire._

 **Soltó un suspiro triste, percibido tanto por James como por Peter.**

'¿Teddy?' **Comenzó James mirándolo preocupado.**

'¿Estás bien?' **ahora fue Peter que noto que Remus estaba acariciando la mano de Remus. No quería creerlo pero ahora parecía que las paranoias de Sirius eran ciertas…**

 _¿Sera que esta enamorado de él? por eso ese aspecto y… okay, demasiados pensamientos incómodos Peter…_

'Seh.' **Ted**

 **sonrió rápido y se despeino como James. James Sirius sonrió tranquilo. Peter… él solo observo a Ted.** '¿Nos vamos?' **Les pregunto a ambos. James Sirius asintió brincando detrás de él.** '¡Va a encantarte Buckbeak!' **Dijo Ted palmeando su hombro.**

'¿Es la criatura que tuvo un juicio?' **Peter pregunto algo temeroso. Ted lo miro sorprendido.**

'¿Cómo…?' **Ted le pregunto. Peter señalo a James Sirius, inmediatamente Ted miro con desaprobación al pequeño de lentes, que solo sonrió divertido.**

'James… no puedes decírselo a todos ¿recuerdas?' **Peter los miro algo confundido.** 'Ese hipogrifo es…'

'¡tenía sentencia de muerte pero mi papá le ayudo a escapar!' **James dijo orgulloso, Ted le tapo la boca antes de que continuara con la segunda parte, esa en la que incluía a Peter y a Sirius… y a Remus también.**

'¡James ya basta!' **Ted le dijo algo molesto. James rió.** 'no puedes decirlo ¿qué parte de es un secreto no entiendes?

'¡oh! Pero Peter es de confianza!' **James se puso a lado de Peter. Ted los miro a ambos.** '¿Cierto Peter? Tú cubres mi espalda.' **Peter sonrió, recordó algún pasaje de su infancia junto con James Potter. Su James Potter.**

'¿entonces es un secreto?' **Peter les pregunto a ambos.**

'¿Puedes guardarlo Peter?' **James asintió poniendo total confianza en él. Peter lo miro y levanto la mirada a Ted.**

'¿Puedes Peter?' **Ted intento no pensar en ese traidor que presumía la historia. Peter miro de reojo la cama de Remus.**

'Seguro.' **Dijo Peter y James Sirius miro a Ted mostrándole que tenía razón, Ted sonrió orgulloso.** 'No es el primer secreto que guardo.' **Dijo sonriéndole a Remus.**

'Genial.' **Ted dijo, dándole algo de crédito a Peter. Sí, había hecho algo horrible en el pasado, pero…**

 _Él nunca dijo nada de mi papá. Nunca lo delato…_

'Entonces vamos.' **Ted le dijo recargándose en él. Peter lo miro y sonrió…**

 _A lo mejor si es algo de Sirius…_

 **James Sirius sonrió poniéndose a lado de Peter que solo lo miro; de repente comenzó a sentir algo lindo en el estomago, mientras se hallaba entre Edward "Teddy" Lupin y James Sirius Potter. Era como estar en casa. Con ese sentimiento salieron de la habitación rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid.**

 **La habitación se quedo vacía y en silencio… completo silen…**

'Ah…' **De la cama que apenas había acomodado Ted se escucho un quejido.** 'Ayud…' **Remus se retorció tratando de apagar las voces e imágenes que bombardeaban su cabeza. Cerró de un momento a otro los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que iba a colapsar.**

 _¡Ni se te ocurra, si te rindes es el fin para los dos! Resiste humano débil!_

'Calla… Cállate.' **Dijo Remus contrabajos, pero dándole algo de crédito a esa voz que no lo dejaba de molestar. Así que se se esforzó una vez mas para parar todo ese caos que estaba experimentando.** 'Ah…'

' _¡Remus!'_

 **De nuevo esa voz… esa voz que lo había tranquilizado antes. Sonaba desesperada.**

' _estas bien, si tú estás bien, yo estoy bien. Así que di que estas bien… por él… Lo hacemos por él.'_

'¿Por quién?' **Remus pregunto entre balbuceos mientras trataba de despertarse.**

' _Como lo dijiste… Porque lo amamos. Lo amamos. Y lo resistiremos… yo podre con todo; con el mundo entero… pero solo si están él y tú a mi lado… siempre.'_

'siempre…' **Otro Remus habló por esos jóvenes labios del licántropo que estaba por despertar.**

 **OOoOO**

'esto… yo no estoy muy seguro…' **Peter miro con pavor al hipogrifo que tenía frente a él. No entendía como James Sirius podía estar tan animado de acercarse a esa enorme criatura…**

 _Con garras._

 **Entendía que Hagrid la acariciara, él siempre había sido así. De hecho cuando lo vio se alivió de que no todo hubiese cambiado como parecía. Y una de las cosas que estaba seguro que no iba a cambiar era su pavor a las craturas como Buckbeak.**

'Anda Peter, es más lindo de lo que se ve…' **Ted le dijo despreocupado mientras se recargaba en el corral de Buckbeak. Peter lo miro algo molesto.**

'dijiste que solo lo conocería, ya lo conocí. No necesito…' **Se detuvo cuando la criatura dio un par de pasos hacía él.**

'No te va hacer nada Peter.' **Ted dijo despreocupado. Peter lo volvió a mirar, cada segundo se convencía de que enserio era algo de Sirius. Ese rostro de Sirius, la pose despreocupada…**

 _Si no fuera por ese cabello yo diría que…_

'Ah!' **Peter grito y se escondió detrás de Ted al ver a la criatura abrir sus alas. Ted sonrió divertido y lo miro de reojo.**

'Eres un Gryffindor ¿lo recuerdas?' **Dijo Ted divertido. Peter lo miro y vacilo.** 'no decepciones al representante de la casa…' **Señalo con un pulgar a James, el niño miraba maravillado las alas.**

'Honestamente me preocupa mas mantener mi cuerpo en una pieza que… ¡AH!' **Ted lo miro sonriente. Para después mirar a Buckbeak que se le acercaba, el Hufflepuff levanto su mano y Peter abrió los ojos con pavor.** 'Ted, puede…'

'Tengo que hacerlo Peter…' **Ted dijo con mirándolo, Buckbeak aleteo haciendo mucho efecto de aire.**

'Ted enserio creo que esta moles…'

'mi lado suicida quiera que pierda un brazo. ¿Sabías que pueden arrancar grandes pedazos de carne de un solo jalón?' **Ted dijo como si nada mientras acercaba su mano a Buckbeak que abría y cerraba el pico con "fiereza" según Peter.**

'No es gracioso Ted…' **Peter dijo asustado mirando con pavor al ave.**

'no puedes detenerme Peter, lo sabes. Soy un Black.' **Peter lo miro y aunque bufo al escucharlo decir que era algo de Sirius, le aterraba ver tanta sangre y el brazo de Ted colgando del pico de Buckbeak. Había una razón por la cual no veía películas de terror.**

'¿Quieres detener… ¡Hagrid!' **Buckbeak aleteo sorprendido del grito de Peter. El ave acerco de una buena vez su cabeza a la mano de Ted. Peter ahogo el grito y cerro los ojos para evitarse la sangrienta escena.**

 **Nada. Ni un grito… ni nada. Solo un… aplauso.**

'Eso es genial Teddy!' **James Sirius decía mirando con admiración a Teddy Lupin. Peter abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un confiado y divertido Ted que solo levanto las cejas.**

'Es adorable… ¿cierto?' **Ahora le hablo a Buckbeak que se acerco mas a él pidiendo más caricias.** 'eres adorable.' **Buckbeak le jalo el cabello con cariño. Ted reía como si nada.** 'Peter creía que me ibas a matar, pero no… no podrías matar ni a un… okay si podría matar a alguien pero te caemos bien.' **Dijo entre risas. Buckbeak seguía jalando su cabello mientras Ted seguía acariciando su pelaje.**

'No es gracioso, creí que…'

'solo fue una broma Peter.' **Ted dijo aun acariciando a Buckbeak.** 'según lo que se, eres bueno en eso…' **Dijo mirándolo de reojo. Peter parpadeo y asintió, por un segundo recordó quien era.**

 _Merodeador. Peter, estarías muerto si Sirius o James te hubieran visto._

'¿quieres tocarlo?' **Ted le pregunto y Peter se quedo boquiabierto entrando en un conflicto.**

 _Eres un merodeador… pero y sí… él no negó que podía matar a alguien._

'no tienes que hacerlo, ense…'

'Vamos Peter!' **James asusto a Peter que solo toco su pecho aun impactado.** '¡Puedes volarlo! ¡Como papá!' **Ted miro a James Sirius con apatía.**

'Deja de presumirlo, además si Peter no quie…'

'pero él quiere. Él es valiente, es el mas valiente de todos.' **Peter lo miro tratando si lo hacía para presionarlo o si estaba usando el sarcasmo. Después de todo James Sirius vio cuando se escondió detrás de Ted.** '¿Verdad Peter?' **Peter miro a Ted y Ted dejo caer los hombros.**

'No sé de dond…' **Peter le decía a Ted pero James Sirius tomo su mano y la puso en el pelaje de Buckbeak. Peter se quedo helado. Completamente estático. Ted sonrió mirando con algo de orgullo a James Sirius.**

'¿ves Teddy? Te dije que no tenía miedo.' **James Sirius dijo mirando a Peter orgulloso. Peter seguía atento a cualquier movimiento de Buckbeak que por suerte seguía entretenido con Ted.**

'Cierto, Peter es genial…' **Peter parpadeo al escuchar al Hufflepuff. Ted le sonrió amable, Peter le agradeció las palabras seguro se las decía para no romperle el corazón a James Sirius pero era genial escuchar ese tipo de cosas de vez en cuando.** '¿crees que pueda montarlo?' **Dijo Ted de nuevo divertido. Peter quito de inmediato la mano y camino de vuelta a la cabaña de Hagrid antes de que a James Sirius se le ocurriera alguna locura. Ted rió divertido siguiéndolo con la mirada.** 'supongo que nop…' **Dijo mirando a James Sirius que solo rió despeinándose el cabello.**

'Luego lo hará' **James Sirius se subió en un escalón del corral para poder ver mejor a Buckbeak que seguía dándole cariños a Ted.** 'Va volar con Buckbeak…' **Dijo James Sirius columpiándose. Ted lo miro y alzo una ceja intrigado.**

'¿Cómo estas tan seguro tornado?' **James Sirius lo miro de reojo divertido. Le gustaba que lo llamara así.**

'bueno…' **se puso a pensar y solamente rio. Ted sonrió también mientras lo veía.** 'no lo sé.' **Dijo el chico entre risas.** 'Solo sé que lo hará. Porque es Peter.' **Ted negó sonriente y lo despeino. James rió divertido.** '¿crees que pueda tocarlo?' **Ted miro a Buckbeak.**

'Yo creo que primero le decimos a Hagrid, no quiero que termines sin brazos o algo así… este muchacho tiene fama de eso.' **Dijo entre risas. James Sirius rió.**

 **Unos minutos después Ted se encontraba con Peter dentro de la cabaña. Ted le había propuesto a Peter estudiar los pergaminos que había hecho antes de que cayeran en esta época. Así que cuando entro Peter se encontraba mirándolos. El metamorfomago lo ayudo un poco pero minutos después se puso a pensar en la forma que actuaba James Sirius con Peter. En eso último que le dijo… La verdad es que Peter, no le parecía una terrible persona. De hecho le caía igual de bien que a James Sirius y cuando el pequeño de primero le contó sobre sus planes de llevarlo al último partido de Ginny le pareció increíble hasta que recordó que si Harry reconocía quien era, entonces seguramente él no terminaría su séptimo año en Hogwarts.**

 **Aun así ahora entendía perfectamente porque le había caído tan bien a su padre y a sus amigos. Peter era agradable, divertido, amable, tímido y al parecer un gran apoyo. Pero entonces…**

 _¿Por qué lo hizo? No tiene sentido…_

'¿tengo algo en la cara?' **Peter dijo tallándose el rostro pensando en que quizá Buckbeak lo había arañado o algo. Ted despertó de sus pensamientos y negó.** 'Es que te quedaste mirando…' **Dijo Peter sonriente. Ted solo se rasco la nuca algo apenando.** 'Ted, sé que tengo que leer todas estas cosas para ayudarte y todo eso pero… no entiendo mucho tus garabatos.' **Dijo mientras leía su investigación o trataba de hacerlo. Ted le sonrió y saco un paquete rojo del bolsillo.**

 _Dulces…_

 **Ted abrió una bolsita color roja y dejo salir en un plato grande un montón de dulces de todos los colores. Le ofreció a Peter un poco de provisiones; el rubio estiro su mano inconscientemente, para después mirar de reojo de que se trataba…**

'Oh no…' **Lo soltó con asco.** 'Tengo una terrible suerte con esas cosas…' **Ted rio divertido e insistió.** 'Enserio, no. Creo que no hay persona que haya comido tantos mocos como yo…' **Dijo Peter con asco.**

'Peter, tocaste a un hipogrifo hace rato, puedes con los dulces. Anda intenta…' **Dijo Ted haciendo su cabello de naranja brillante. Peter lo miro y sonrió, tenía razón.** 'vamos Peter…' **Dijo el chico cambiando su cabello a rojo caramelo y también su piel del mismo color.** '¡Cómeme!' **Dijo con una voz chillona y fantasmal. Peter rió y tomo el dulcecito color rojo. Cerró los ojos y solo rogo por tener suerte esta vez.** 'Pero cuanto drama…' **Ted dijo recargándose en su mano y mirarlo.** 'solo comételo.' **Finalmente Peter se metió el dulce a la boca saboreándolo.** 'Fresa, que asco.' **Dijo Ted sonriente. Peter abrió los ojos y sonrió asintiendo. Era la segunda vez que Ted le hacía eso, pero por alguna razón no le molestaba tanto como cuando lo hacía Sirius.**

'¡Wow! es la prime…' **Miro los dulcecitos.** '¿Desde cuándo los hacen circulares?' **Dijo con algo de nostalgia. Ted se levanto y negó.**

'No son grajeas.' **Dijo suspirando.** 'Yo también tengo muy mala suerte con esas cosas. Tú moco, yo cerilla.' **Dijo el chico despeinándose.** 'Estos… son unos dulces muggles.' **dijo el chico sonriente.** 'son provisiones; hasta que vaya a Hogsmade y compre más dulces…' **Peter entendió y ya con más confianza se metió un puño a la boca sonriendo de inmediato por los exóticos sabores.** 'ahora Peter…' **Ted se volteo a ver sus viejos pergaminos.** '¿Tienes idea de que significa esto?' **Dijo entre risas. Peter lo miro algo serio…**

 _Es algo suyo._

'Oy…e tug… lo esgcribigstes…' **Dijo el rubio con la boca aun llena de dulces. Ted lo miro y sonrió haciendo que las raíces azules del chicos crecieran un poco mas. Peter lo miro y sonrió, Ted se puso a mirar los pergaminos. El rubio noto como de un momento las raíces volvían a ser del tamaño de antes y el rubio castaño llenaba por mayoría su cabello.**

'¿Puedo ver tu rostro de verdad?' **Peter cortó la concentración de Ted que solo levanto la mirada algo incomodo; estaba usando su rostro común.** '¿tienes un rostro?' **Ted asintió divertido, era sin duda una de las preguntas mas graciosas que había escuchado acerca de su metamorfomagia.**

'seguro, si.' **Dijo el chico sonriente. Pero Peter solo le hizo un ademan para que se lo mostrara. Ted miro de reojo una silla que estaba cerca pensando a quien se quería parecer para que Peter dejara de preguntar.**

'es que así te pareces tanto a Remus…' **Dijo Peter entre risas y Ted sonrió de lado.** 'creo que por eso me siento muy en confianza.' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole y tomando otro puño de dulces.** 'Bueno Remus, ya hubiera descifrado esto.'

'creí que era porque te agradaba…' **Dijo Ted fingiendo dolor. Peter lo detuvo cuando el metamorfomago se puso a llorar falsamente haciendo sus ojos un poco mas grandes.**

'sí que me agradas…' **Dijo Peter entre juego.** 'y se que me conoces; por eso no puedes negar que te transformaste en Remus para que estuviera mas cómodo…' **Ted abrió ligeramente la boca para después asentir siguiéndole el juego a Peter.** 'solo necesitas cambiar esto…' **Dijo despeinándolo.** 'Remus se moriría si supiera que tiene una parte del cabello azul…' **Ted borro la sonrisa.**

'¿enserio?' **Le pregunto preocupado.** 'Pero…' **Pensó en su mamá. Ella tenía el cabello rosa y por lo que sabia le encantaba.** 'no tienes sentido…' **Dijo el chico con un conflicto entre ceja.**

'Oye Ted, tranquilo dije que no le gustaría despertar con el cabello de azul, no que tuviera algo en contra del cabello azul.' **Peter lanzo un dulce al aire intentando atraparlo pero le dio en el ojo.** 'Remus es la persona mas tolerante del planeta entero.' **Dijo el chico mirando el dulce en el suelo.**

'¿seguro?' **Ted lo miro de reojo. Peter asintió tomando otro puño de dulces, de repente recordó esa caricia en la mano.**

'¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por eso?' **Peter lanzo otro dulce este le pego en la frente.** 'supongo que él te conoce de esa manera…' **Volteó a ver a Ted que seguía con la misma cara de preocupación, hacia desaparecer las raíces azules y cambiaba su cabello a un castaño mas oscuro. Peter lo miro con una ceja alzada, ahora si se parecía a Remus…**

 _No puedo creerlo… no, no puede estar enamorado de él, pero… ¿Por qué siempre cambia a Remus? Y hace tantas cosas por él, incluso frunce el ceño igual que él… ¿estará obsesionado por Lunático? Mientras mas tiempo paso con él parece que intenta ser como él… bueno, no exactamente pero es como una mini clon de él a veces…_

 **De un momento a otro Ted se volteo preocupado al escuchar como Peter se atragantaba con el único dulce que si había caído en su boca.**

'Peter, tranquilo…' **Dijo Ted tratando de ayudarlo con algo de pánico.**

 _¡Que no se me muera ahora por favor!_

 **Peter tosió tratando de ayudar al dulce a pasar, entonces lo miro; Ted tenía los ojos color miel y esa mirada de preocupación. Lo que sucedió después fue una serie de coincidencias; porque Peter estaba pensando en Remus y en lo extraño que era que Ted quisiera parecerse a él. Y ahora lo miraba de frente y si algo conocía bien de Remus era su mirada de preocupación, porque era inigualable… ¿verdad?**

'No.' **Peter dijo ahogado una vez que se paso el dulce, con un movimiento de reacción soltó los dulces haciendo que se escuchará una cascada de sonido. Ted miro el suelo algo triste, haciendo volver su cabello rubio con pequeñas raíces azules.**

'Peter ¿estás bien?' **Dijo el chico acercándose a Peter, lo miro a los ojos…**

 _Aun miel._

'¡Demonios no!' **Dijo Peter levantándose de la silla. Ted abrió los ojos algo sorprendido.**

'¿todo bien muchachos?' **Hagrid entro a la cabaña mirando a Ted frente a Peter que tenía una cara de horror.**

'tranquilo son solo dulces… digo sí es horrible que se cayeran pero…' **Dijo mirando los dulces. Peter negó.** '¿Ok?' **Ted se sintió algo incomodo al ver el rostro asustado de Peter.** 'No estoy molesto, lo prometo…' **Dijo el metamorfomago tan displicente, pero Peter no cambiaba el gesto.** 'Peter…' **Ted miro de reojo la cama incomodo.** '¿quieres dejar de verme así?' **Dijo el chico despeinándose y haciendo eso que hacía Remus con los ojos… Peter abrió mas los ojos. No era posible que tuviera tantas cosas… pequeños detalles que… era imposible si no es que lo conocieras a la perfección, como ellos.** '¿tienes hambre o algo? Puedo ir antes de…' **Ted se levanto para acercarse pero Peter solo hizo un sonido de angustia.**

'tu amigo sí que es raro…' **Dijo el guardabosques mirando a Peter, y aunque Dominique le haya cambiado el look a Peter, Ted no dejaba de sentir algo de nervios al presentarlo ante personas mayores, personas como Hagrid que ya lo conocían de joven.**

'bueno, ya sabes… escoges a los que son como tú.' **Dijo Ted algo nervioso intentando que Hagrid dejara de mirarlo.** 'Oye viejo, ¿Dónde esta James?' **Dijo mirando al ventana. Hagrid cambio su semblante dejo a Peter y camino a la puerta para mirar a Buckbeak jugando con James Sirius. Ted sonrió algo preocupado, parecía que el hipogrifo estaba por comerse a James, pero de un momento a otro la bestia acariciaba al pequeño de lentes haciéndolo reír.**

'sabe que es su hijo.' **Dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa pensando en su gran amigo Harry.** 'Aceptó que se acercara sin pensarlo tanto.' **Ted sonrió de lado. Hagrid lo miro; entendió a Harry de inmediato; Ted ya había crecido. Aun lo recordaba los primeros años en la escuela y no podía negar que en ciertas ocasiones le daba ciertos privilegios que a otros no… pero bueno, es que él se conocía y sabía que tenía un corazón de pollo y Ted era todo lo bueno de sus padres; que también había conocido.** 'escuche lo que hiciste en el gran comedor…' **Ted lo miro y sonrió travieso. Como Tonks.**

'bueno, alguien me ayudo con eso.' **Dijo mirando de reojo a Peter que estaba pensativo.** 'además ¿no crees que le faltaba algo de color a esta escuela? No fue nada…'

'a puesto que no…' **Dijo Hagrid con su gran voz.** 'pero…' **También le habían contado la razón del porque ya nadie le decía Lupin. Y bueno con él no había problema porque siempre se hablaron por su nombre de pila pero…** 'tus padres son las personas mas…' **Ted lo miro y Peter también.** 'bondadosas que he conocido en mi vida Ted.' **Comenzó Hagrid y Ted solo trago saliva agachando la mirada.**

'es lo mismo que dicen todos…' **Dijo Ted mirando nuevamente a la ventana, soltando un largo suspiro. Hagrid temió haber empeorado la situación.**

'Lo que digo… es que…' **Se acerco a él.** 'eres muy parecido a ellos.' **Ted lo miro y aunque Ted fuera igual de alto que Remus, Hagrid le ganaba por un tramo.** 'tan singulares y especiales a su manera…' **Dijo pensando en la licantropía de su padre.** 'Y eso los mantiene aquí…' **Dijo señalando su corazón. Ted asintió sintiendo sus ojos ligeramente mojados.** 'estoy muy feliz que seas igual de divertido que tu madre…' **Ted sonrió conmovido.** 'y tan bondadosos como tu padre; porque incluso eres idéntico a él.'

'¿Qué?' **Peter interrumpió y ambos, Ted y Hagrid lo miraron.** '¿ese es tu rostro?' **Ted abrió los ojos nervioso, se había dejado llevar por el momento y ahora estaba metido en un problema.**

 _¿y de esto como me salvo?_

'Eh… Peter.' **Ted trato de primero calmarlo, en lo que se le ocurría algo. Pero la risa grave de Hagrid cayo su intento.**

'¡Por supuesto que es su rostro!' **Ted abrió los ojos, muy grande y miro a Hagrid.** '¿acaso comió de esos nabos que están prohibidos? **Ted miro a Peter y negó.**

'¿Cómo?' **Peter pregunto tratando de armar el rompecabezas. Hagrid negó aun sonriente.**

'¿qué no lo ves? Es como su padre…'

'Hagrid…' **Ted dijo mirándolo nervioso pero Hagrid creyó que solo era por la misma absurda idea del gran comedor. Y convencido de que Ted solo estaba confundido, intento recordarle la razón por la que debía de amar a sus padres como siempre.**

'es Remus Lupin, solo que en vez de las cicatrices, tenemos un poco de color en la cabeza.' **Dijo despeinando toscamente a Ted del cabello que estaba de color verde, el metamorfomago solo chillo con dolor. Hagrid rio grave y Ted solo palideció sintiendo como algo invisible lo aplastaba.**

 _¡HAGRID! ¡TÚ Y TU BOCOTAAA!_

'¡Oye Hagrid!' **Hagrid se detuvo al escuchar a James Sirius. Ted no se atrevió a mirar a Peter y no quería que Hagrid se fuera…**

 _¡Es justo que muera conmigo! ¡él lo dijo todo!_

'¡Voy a volarlo!' **Hagrid abrió los ojos y negó.**

'Y ese de allá también es igual a su padre…'

'¿¡Por qué no vas y lo detienes!?' **No, a como estaba Hagrid no dudaría en que terminaría diciéndole que James Sirius era hijo de Harry, que era hijo de James, que estaba muerto y que precisamente Peter había causado su muerte.**

 _¡No! Mejor prefiero hundirme solo en esto… además Peter no es… tan malo. Por favor que el lado maligno aun no nazca._

'Cierto.' **Hagrid asintió.** 'un Potter después de todo.' **Ted bufo derrotado. Peter abrió la boca ante el segundo descubrimiento.**

'¡solo sal por él, Hagrid!' **Ted dijo impaciente y ligeramente molesto. Hagrid asintió y salió de la cabaña tan rápido como había arruinado casi un mes de encubierto.**

'Eres…' **Dijo Peter trabado.** 'Él es…' **Ted rogo porque no siguiera.**

 _Por favor que un dragón llegue y queme todo…_

 **Pero Peter continuo.**

'¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!?' **Dijo con una voz escalofriante. Ted se miro de pies cabeza buscando algo para cortar el tema.**

'es la corbata ¿verdad?' **Dijo mirando su corbata con los colores de su casa.** 'Si, Molly dice que el nudo esta mal…' **Dijo nervioso pero Peter arrugo la frente y lo golpeo en el brazo, Ted reacciono cambiando sus ojos a azul.**

'¿¡tu corbata!? ¿¡enserio!?' **Lo regaño y Ted solo hizo una cara de dolor.** 'ahhy-ahhy-ahhy…' **lo señalo y señalo todo el cuarto y señalo afuera y Ted se perdió…** 'Es que… ¡ahhy! No… VA… ¡ARGH!'

'¿quieres una calabaza?' **Dijo el metamorfomago señalando una de las calabazas del patio de Hagrid. Peter bufo con ganas de ahorcarlo.**

'¡No hagas eso!' **Dijo Peter dándole un manotazo.** '¿¡es enserio lo que él dijo!?' **Peter comenzó a sentir pavor CUANDO Ted elevo la mirada al techo como si tratara de buscar alguna salida.**

'Peter… no creo que… ¡no se de lo que hablas!' **Dijo el chico sin mas dándose la vuelta. No tenía nada, su cerebro escogió un terrible momento para entrar en pánico. Peter negó y lo siguió a tropezones.**

 _¡Remus! ¿enserio Remus? prefiero mil veces Sirius, un millón James, ¡yo! ¡Prefiero ser yo, que Remus!_

'¡NO! ¡no huyas! ¡Esto… ¡Esto es algo serio!' **Peter le dijo al tropezarse con sus tenis. Ted lo miro de reojo.** '¡Ted! Dime que no es cierto…'

'¡Mira la hora! ¡Clases!' **Ted tomo su cartera, su celular y camino a la puerta.** 'Peter, ya sabes…' **Dijo el chico mientras caminaba a la puerta.** 'Si quieres salir, no llames tanto la atención por los pasil…'

'¡eres su hijo!' **Peter grito para detenerlo y Ted se detuvo golpeado por la fuerte realidad.**

'Peter…' **Ted lo miro pero solo pudo tragar saliva. Y por desgracia Peter ya tenía casi todas las piezas de la situación.**

'por eso te cambias, no… ese es tu rostro. Tú…' **Lo miro una vez mas, esta vez entendiéndolo todo, sintiendo que él mundo se abría, miro los pergaminos y recordó la desesperación de Ted por curar a Remus y de un momento a otro entendió porque ellos. Si había una razón y se relacionaba con Remus, porque Ted…** 'eres su hijo o… eres él. Pero no puedes ser él…' **Ted no sabía como detenerlo y se estaba dando cuenta en que tal vez no quería hacerlo, quería ser honesto con alguien; alguien que no lo regañara o le dijera que estaba mal, solo alguien que procesara y compartiera la misma información que él.** 'porque estamos en el 2015. Y Remus no… Remus no tiene diecisiete en este año...' **se detuvo y mejor se calló. Ted hizo una cara de conflicto.** '¡Merlín no lo niegas!' **Peter dijo igual de asustado y nervioso.** '¿quieres llamarme Loco, por favor?' **Dijo el chico sacudiéndolo de la túnica. Pero Ted agacho la mirada… no iba a negar a sus padres…**

 _Nunca._

'¿Estás loco?' **Dijo Peter nervioso soltándolo con un movimiento. Ted lo miro sin decir una palabra.** 'esto… esto… tú…' **Estaba trabado y de un momento a otro exploto.** '¡hubiera preferido a James! ¡Hubiera preferido ser yo...!' **Ambos se miraron y Ted sonrió incomodo.** 'Ok, pero enserio Ted esto-esto esta… está mal.' **Ted sintió un mal presentimiento.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo el chico levantando la mirada. Peter volvió a congelarse pero estaba vez sintiendo una terrible sensación de peligro, como cuando le dijo a sus primitos que ellos nunca harían magia y ellos lloraron de tristeza toda una semana, o cuando le dijo a su mamá que no pasaría las navidades con ella porque quería quedarse en la casa de James. Ese sentimiento cuando le rompes el corazón a alguien…** '¿Por qué hablas así?' **Dijo Ted haciendo pálido su cabello.** '¿Peter, sucede algo malo con que yo sea su hijo?'

 _Reacciona. ¿Qué le vas a decir? ¡Grandioso Peter! Comienzas a parecerte a Hagrid…_

'Nada.' **Dijo Peter chiquito y agudo, sonrió para "convencerlo" pero Ted solo se quedo mirándolo, poco a poco haciendo su cabello naranja.**

 _Ahyy no si se enoja va a obligarme a decirle todo…_

'¡Ted! Es solo que…' _Piensa, piensa, piensa…_ '¡James!' **Dijo el chico tronando los dedos y mostrando una sonrisa.** 'James va a decepcionarse cuando sepa que tú no eres…' **lo miró de píes a cabeza, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.** 'el hijo de Sirius.' **Dijo palmeando su hombro.**

'¿enserio crees que cree que soy su hijo?' **Dijo Ted levantándose.** 'Creo que es mas lógico que sea hijo de Remus, digo por todo lo que he hecho por él…' **Peter negó sin entender, Ted lo miro de reojo y sonrió teniéndole otra noticia.** 'Peter...' **Ted se acerco. Peter reacciono y lo miro todavía expectante, cada segundo notaba que se parecía mucho mas a Remus.**

 _¿Cómo es que no lo había notado?_

'¿seh…?' **Dijo Peter tragando saliva.**

'El otro día, James casi me vio…' **Peter abrió los ojos sintiendo un calor ascendente en su estomago.** 'creo que no me vio realmente, bueno no se… es que… bueno eso no importa.'

'¡Por supuesto que importa!' **Peter le grito poniéndose de puntitas, Ted se hizo ligeramente hacía atrás.** '¡Ted! ¡Si James sé entera que le estuvimos mintiendo ¿Qué crees que nos va hacer?' **Ted cambio su cabello a un verde pastel. Pero eso solo hizo molestar mas a Peter.** '¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? ¡Se supone que tienes que controlarlo! ¡es tuyo!' **Ted asintió tratando de poner su cabello al de siempre pero se cambio al castaño de su padre y Peter solo se golpeo la frente.**

'Lo siento Peter, sé que soy un desastre…' **Peter negaba y caminaba por la sala de Hagrid.** 'y honestamente no creo que James haya visto nada, tranquilo…' **Ted trato de tranquilizarlo pero Peter no dejaba de caminar y murmuraba algo, Teddy se acerco (claro con algo de cautela) para escuchar lo que decía…**

 _Quien sabe… quizá estaba planeando mi asesinato._

'Por eso lo miro raro ese día… él lo sabe. Sabe que le estoy mintiendo… cuando se entere… va a odiarme, voy a dejar de ser su amigo…' **Dijo Peter con dolor.** 'No, no puedo permitirlo…'

'Peter, no creo que James…'

'¡Tú no conoces a James!' **Le dijo aun molesto Peter y Ted dio un paso atrás aceptando su punto.** 'o no lo sé ya…' **Dijo mirándolo. Ted se encogió incomodo.**

'Lo siento.' **Dijo Ted de nuevo. Peter lo miro pensando en su situación, miro a Ted por un rato. Si tuviéramos que ponerle un titulo a la situación que ambos chicos estaban teniendo seguramente sería "incomodo."**

'Ted, podemos dejar que lo sepan.' **Dijo Peter algo maquiavelo.** 'Ya sabes lo de tus transformaciones.' **Ted lo miro titubeante.**

'Pero que hay con…' **Peter lo detuvo.**

'no se lo diremos de golpe, de hecho sería bueno que siguiéramos manteniendo todo esto en secreto.' **Dijo Peter serio.** 'Pero si es que llega a descubrirlo. Ted, tienes que encontrar una buena excusa…'

'¿vas a dejarme solo en esto?' **Ted contesto en desacuerdo.** 'es injusto Peter, yo te confié mi secreto.' **Peter negó.** 'Dijiste que ibas ayudarme… ahora sabes porque quiero estar ahí cuando despierte. Es impotante para mi, él es mi padre.' **Dijo Ted con dolor y Peter solo suspiro atacado por su lado moral.**

'de acuerdo… pero tienes que esforzarte enserio por controlar tus cambios.' **Dijo Peter en un tono mas amable.** 'si llegan a descubrirte, yo voy ayudarte. Podemos decir que te pico un insecto raro…'

'¡Como Spiderman!' **Dijo emocionado Ted. Peter arrugo la frente sin saber de lo que hablaba.** 'un superhéroe…' **Peter asintió incomodo.**

'pues no importa solo… tratemos que esto no explote.' **Dijo Peter sintiendo una migraña ascendiente.**

 _Esto es lo que me pasa por ocultarle algo a mis amigos…_

'Peter yo sabía que no eras así…' **Dijo Ted algo orgulloso del chico. Peter parpadeo sin saber de lo que hablaba pero había librado una batalla como para meterse a otra.** '¡Genial!' **Dijo el chico girando y soltando aire para relajarse.** 'bueno al menos no tengo que fingir contigo…' **Dijo Ted mirándolo con una sonrisa boba…**

 _Eso no lo saco de Remus…_

'Sí, Ted yo no creo que sea una buena idea de hablar de esto…' **Peter dijo volviendo a la silla donde se hallaban todos los pergaminos, busco los dulces para después tomar un par de ellos.** 'porque bueno, dijimos que íbamos a olvidarlo.' **Dijo Peter tratando de desviar la atención a la noticia, miro mejor todos esos garabatos, esos a los que no entendía nada; irónicamente pudo distinguir una palabra de ellos: "Papá". Peter se tumbo con frustración sobre la mesa. Ted se recargo en una silla y lo miro sonriente.**

'de acuerdo…' **Dijo Ted con una sonrisa de lado, entendía que fuera mucho para él. así que cambió de tema.** 'dime la verdad entonces… ¿enserio crees que el nudo esta mal hecho?' **Peter lo miro y negó, pero no por la corbata; sino porque no creía poder aguantar con este secreto también. Mucho menos cuando Ted se proponía a ser la viva imagen de su lobuno amigo.**

 _¿Por qué a mi Merlín? ¿Por qué?_


	17. Chapter 17

'No creo entrar este año…' **Dijo Ted sin dejar de escribir. Dewey lo miro inconforme.**

'Ted, no entiendo que es lo que te tiene tan ocupado. Tú no eres así…' **Dijo mirando al metamorfomago**

 _Que seguía sin decirle a su mejor amigo lo que estaba pasando…_

'¿Qué tarea estás haciendo? No nos dejaron deberes hoy.'

'Los de la semana pasada…' **Dijo Ted abriendo un libro.** 'He estado algo ocupado Dewey, quisiera pero…' **Se detuvo en una sección de hombres lobo, para ver si podía ayudar a su padre a despertar. Ya comenzaba acostumbrarse a que estuviera todo el tiempo dormido y…**

 _Ese nunca fue el trato._

'Además hoy voy a quedarme acomodar la biblioteca.' **Dijo Ted suspirando y recordando ese mal encuentro que tuvo con Dominique.** 'Mira ya casi es hora.'

'Ted enserio necesitas ir a las pruebas, como es que puedes estarle ayudando a tu hermanito y tú no puedas practicar ni un poco.'

'no le estoy ayudando… le ayuda TomYJerry' **Dijo Señalando sin dejar de ver el libro a Sirius que solo se meseaba con la silla de la biblioteca. Dewey levanto una ceja mirando aquel chico que de un momento a otro y junto con sus amigos se habían apoderado del tiempo de Ted.**

'Él no es TomYJerry.' **Dijo Dewey algo incomodo por el absurdo nombre.**

 **El metamorfomago le había dicho que eran estudiantes de intercambio y que el director le había pedido exclusivamente que los integrara a la escuela. De eso ya hace un par de horas, en la mañana para ser exactos y solo porque Dewey encontró a James encima de Ted sobre la cama. Ted invento la historia de inmediato y algo bueno salió de eso porque Dewey le ofreció a Ted dormir con él, mientras que el director Longbottom les conseguía "una habitación"… cosa que Ted sabía que no iba a pasar…**

'bueno es amigo de TomYJerry ¿Cierto Wally?' **Sirius no le contesto y solo se dedico a mirar a una chica de Ravenclaw que Ted conocía a la perfección y que seguía sin agradarle del todo.** 'Wally…' **Dijo Ted entre dientes. Pero Sirius estaba demasiado atento a esa chica que al parecer también lo miraba.**

'¿me dijiste que hablaban nuestro idioma?' **Dewey miro al tal Wally y su despreocupación total, completamente diferente al gesto que Ted mostraba en esos días.**

'Sehh… solo…' **Ted volteó a ver que era lo que ha Sirius tenía tan ocupado. Molesto al darse cuenta que era la mejor amiga de Victoire, le lanzo una bolita de pergamino a la cara.**

 **Sirius y Fidelma miraron al chico de Hufflepuff con cara de pocos amigos.**

'Wally.' **Ted lo llamo y Sirius suspiro sentándose apropiadamente.** '¿ya fuiste con James, verdad?' **Su tono era sugestivo y claro impaciente. Sirius suspiro con fastidio.**

'Prefirió llevarse a Peter…' **Resoplo.** 'Que novedad…' **Dijo mirando casualmente la portada de un libro.** 'Estoy aburrido.' **Dijo de pronto con una voz inamovible. Ted rodo los ojos.**

'Lo siento pero tenemos que terminar esto… ya sabes, es para el siguiente estudiante que viene…' **Dijo entre dientes, Dewey de pronto bufo sorprendido.**

'¿Otro?' **Dijo el otro Hufflepuff sin filtro. Sirius sonrió divertido.** 'Ted, el cuarto ya está lleno; dime que el profesor Longbottom ya va tener su cuarto listo.' **Dijo señalando a Sirius.**

'Seh… ehm…' **Dewey lo miro serió sabiendo que significaban esos balbuceos.**

'Ted.' **Le llamo la atención y el nervioso de Ted se levanto a la misma altura que su amigo.**

'Pero este va a ser más agradable, lo prometo.' **Dijo impaciente, Dewey suspiro cerrando los ojos.** 'Además… solo TomYJerry duerme con nosotros.'

'Si, lo sé. De acuerdo…' **Dijo el otro Hufflepuff sin poder evitar sentirse algo celoso…** 'Pero enserio, tienes que entrenar… prometiste que iríamos juntos. Lo prometiste amigo.' **Pronunció la última palabra con mas énfasis y mirando a Sirius que solo sonrió divertido y volvió a columpiarse en la silla.**

'Wally, basta.' **Dijo Ted interrumpiendo su intercambio de miradas con Fidelma.**

'ahora entiendo a Weasley...' **Dewey dijo como si nada. Y Ted alzo la mirada sospechando de cual Weasley se refería.** 'Estas perdido. Completamente perdido.' **Dijo señalándolo entero. Ted negó parpadeando repetitivamente y con la boca abierta tratando de encontrar palabras en su defensa.**

'Victoire solo… solo lo dice porque…'

'no es cierto. Y tienes que arreglarlo, porque Ted es nuestro último año y hasta ahora te has comportado como un psicótico, compulsivo y antisocial ser humano.' **Dijo sin mas.** 'y tú no eres así. Lo sé porque te conozco desde que tenemos once años. Entiendo que no quieras convivir con Kai pero… vamos hermano, ¿enserio vas a pasarte así todo el año?' **Ted se rasco la cabeza admitiendo parte de culpa.**

'Dew, solo han sido…'

'¡un mes! Estamos por entrar a Diciembre y tú estás peor cada mes… Lo peor es que ya ni siquiera sé porque, al principio creí que por lo de tus padres y todo eso…' **Ted le pidió que parara, Sirius parecía estar escuchando atentamente a todo lo que decía Dewey.** 'pero ahora... no tengo idea hermano… y se supone que yo soy tu mejor amigo.' **Dijo algo herido. Ted se sintió culpable, cada vez que Dewey le hablaba con honestidad el chico recordaba que de alguna manera le estaba mintiendo.**

'Lo lamento Dew, yo… es que todo esto, lo de ser premio Anual es algo loco.' **Dijo nuevamente mintiendo. Dewey suspiro asintiendo, se despidió y se dio la media vuelta.** '¡Dew! ¡vamos amigo! no me dejes…'

'la fiesta de Kai es este fin de semana…' **Le dijo caminando de espaldas.** 'no faltes, AMIGO. ¿si recuerdas a Kai verdad? Ha estado con nosotros desde los once también.' **Ted lo miro desaprobatoriamente…**

 _Estaba exagerando todo…_

'y por cierto, el fin de semana es en cuatro días.' **Jake Mate.** 'Por si es que olvidaste en que día vives.' **Finalmente se fue. Ted se sintió horrible y no tardaba en cambar su cabello a un tono mas pálido pero una risita lo distrajo.**

'auch.' **Sirius dijo mirando al Hufflepuff con ambas cejas levantadas.** 'Entonces los tejoncitos si saben herir a alguien.'

'cierra la boca Sirius.' **Dijo Ted ya más acostumbrado a su presencia…**

 _Si me dijeran que lo describiera, sería sencillo: Un puñado de células vanidosas, sarcásticas, con complejo de superioridad y cierto problema con el encierro. Oh y bueno, seh… tengo que admitir que es brillante. Pero eso no quita que sea un idiota, mujeriego con gestos confusos para mí. El otro día estaba escuchando de sus tantas sonrisas y el número que tiene para cada una… ¡por Merlín! Y yo soy el metamorfomago… No me pongo a enumerar cada una de mis transformaciones… aunque sería una buena idea ahora que lo pienso… ¡Por supuesto que no Ted!_

'de nuevo esta delirando…' **Sirius lo miro haciéndose lentamente para atrás alejándose de Ted.** '¿Dónde está James?' **El lugar estaba vacio porque ya casi era hora de cerrar. Solo Ted junto a otros emprendedores se alojaban en la sala de tareas de la nueva biblioteca. Y ahí a lo lejos, Sirius encontró a un chico con el cabello tan despeinado como el de Ted, estaba en el suelo con un aparato rectangular en sus manos.** 'Odio esta época enserio…' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises mirando los ojos perdidos de aquel ex cuatro ojos. Camino hacia él y ya que su lado protagónico se ofendió horrible cuando James prácticamente ignoró su presencia—tomo el celular y se lo quito, haciendo que James levantara la mirada.**

'¿Canuto que te pasa? ya estoy en el nivel 217…' **Le dijo con una rapidez impresionante, incluso Sirius se tomo un par de segundos para estudiar la frase y cuando volvió a mirarlo James le estiraba la exigiendo el aparato.**

'James, llevas desde ayer así… es solo un juego.' **Dijo mirando el aparato.**

'No lo entiendes… es mi record.' **Dijo el chico de lentes levantándose para quitarle el celular.** 'Canuto tengo que pasar el nivel antes de que se le termine la batería.' **Sirius lo miro con la frente arrugada, odiaba que James hablara así.**

'¿estás escuchándote?' **Dijo Sirius negando con desaprobación.** 'Demonios, James solo es un tonto juego…'

'Dame el celular…' **Dijo James tratando de quitarlo.**

'¿Por qué no mejor salimos a tomar aire fresco? ¿Quidditch o algo así?' **Sirius quito sus manos empujándolo pero James se negó.**

'solo déjame pasar el nivel…' **Sirius se negó escuchando la melosa canción de ese jueguito de dulces.**

'¿Qué hay de conquistar chicas?' **Intento de nuevo.**

'Solo hay una en mi mente…' **James contesto astutamente.** 'Así que, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Nos sentamos hablar de Evans o me das el celular?' **Dijo definitivamente. Sirius negó.**

'No pienso hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas. Mejor molestemos a Ted o algo así…' **Dijo señalando a sus espaldas al chico de Hufflepuff que no dejaba de leer ese apartado de hombres lobo. James lo miro, la propuesta era tentativa sobretodo porque Ted parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía, pero…**

'No. Parece estar haciendo algo importante, dame el celular.' **Estiro su mano. Sirius miro al techo sin creerlo.**

'¡Basta! No te voy a dar el maldito delular.' **Dijo regresándose con Ted, con el corazón algo roto. James lo siguió.** '¡Ted!' **Llego y se sentó como si fuera el rey del lugar. Ted levanto la mirada ligeramente y después lo ignoro.** 'Toma tu estúpido delular, James lo robo y ni siquiera lo cargo.' **James se detuvo y miro a su amigo como si lo hubiera traicionado.**

'es increíble que se lo dijeras.' **Le reclamo. Sirius dejo caer sus hombros sin importarle.**

'Es increíble que no me prestes atención y que estés como… como…' **Lo miro.** 'Como un maldito zombie. Como todos ellos ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Esas cosas son… otra forma de esclavizar…' **James rodo los ojos.**

 _Problema con el encierro. Se los dije._

'no seas dramático Sir…'

'ehp ehp ehp…' **Ted le recordó a James que asintió.**

'Wally. Es solo que no estamos haciendo nada…'

'yo puedo solucionar eso…' **Ted les señalo los libros, James miro los libros, él y Sirius se miraron entre sí y finalmente Potter estiro la mano para exigir el celular una vez mas. Sirius negó y antes de que volviera a repudiar la época en la que estaba, Ted lo interrumpió.** 'Saben, el grandioso de su amigo sigue inconsciente…' **Sirius lo miro patéticamente y James sonrió divertido del adjetivo que Ted había encontrado para Remus.** '…y yo no sé ustedes pero empiezo a creer que es extraño que duerma tanto.' **Dijo Ted cerrando un libro y mirándolos como...**

'ya te he dicho que no nos veas así…' **Sirius gruño al sentirse hablando con Remus.**

'además, es tu culpa por asustar al Ravenclaw.' **James lo acuso. Ted abrió la boca ofendido.**

'¡Yo no le hice nada fue Peter quien golpeo a su hermano! yo estaba… jugando con él, estaba jugando con Lorcan ¿Cómo puede ser eso malo?' **mostro su inocencia. James y Sirius alzaron una ceja incrédulos y eso puso mas nervioso a Ted.** '¡Además te terminaste la pila de mi celular!' **Dijo mirando un patético 5%** 'Y ni siquiera lo cargaste, te dije que lo hicieras TomYJerry…' **Dijo Ted en un puchero. James se despeino disculpándose y olvidando lo de Lorcan.**

'¿puedes prestármelo solo para pasar el nivel?' **Ted desbloqueo el celular y miro el popular juego de dulces.**

'¡Rayos James! ¡217! ¿Cómo…?' **James sonrió orgulloso.**

'Es enfermo admítelo.' **Sirius se dirigió a Ted que estaba a una nada de darle la razón.**

'vamos préstamelo, Ted.' **James insistió con su voz de niño chiqueado. Ted miro su celular, la única forma en que se lo prestaba al mago era bloqueando todas las demás aplicaciones para que no pudiera buscar nada y no encontrara nada respecto a él o su pasado. Confiaba en James… no tanto en Sirius.**

'de acuerdo…' **Sirius lo abucheo sin aceptar la derrota y tan pronto como Ted estiro su mano para darle el aparato a James, el chico de ojos grises se lo arrebato.** 'Wally no vayas a tirarlo, que gracias a ustedes no tengo dinero para repararlo.' **Dijo Ted fastidiado y sabiendo que Sirius no tenía idea de cuantos trabajos domésticos tuvo que hacer para que le compraran ese modelo de celular.**

'Busquemos a Ravee.' **Dijo Sirius sin mas, mirando a James.** 'El Hufflepuff quiere que hagamos algo y honestamente no creo que nada de esto vaya a funcionar. Nuestra mejor opción es Ravee.' **Dijo mirándolos a ambos, Ted sintiéndose algo patético por las tantas horas que había estado leyendo.** 'lo saben.' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros.** 'Así que… busquemos a Ravee, por Remus…' **Ted abrió los ojos reprimiéndolo, pero la sonrisa maliciosa de Sirius solo le hizo recordar a James quien era. Era un merodeador.**

'De acuerdo.' **Dijo queriendo pasar tiempo con ese ser humano que tenía en frente.** 'pero si yo lo encuentro tendrás que escucharme hablar de Evans durante toda la cena.' **Dijo James divertido. Sirius bufo algo feliz de que James volviera hablar como antes… aunque fuera por Evans.**

'¡Hey! Ustedes dos alto ahí.' **Ted les lanzo una bolita a cada uno en la cabeza.** 'vengan acá.' **Les dijo como si se tratara de un nuevo secreto.**

'Yo lo detengo y tu lo golpeas…' **Sirius le murmuro a James que solo asintió.**

'mejor le decimos a Lunático que es un maniaco sexual para que no le hable…' **James dijo sabiendo que Ted lloraría con eso, sobretodo porque ahora estaba seguro que la única razón por la que ellos estuvieran aquí era por Remus. Ted no le había dicho mucho pero por lo que notaba, no parecía importarle otra cosa que no fuera Remus.**

'recuerden que no pueden verlos… se que están aburridos y todo eso, pero enserió traten de mantener un perfil bajo.' **Sirius se quiso reír.**

'Estas pidiendo imposibles Hufflepuff, solo mírame…' **Se señalo completo y Ted arrugo otro pedazo de pergamino; por pura frustración y para lanzárselo en la cara.**

'oh vamos, estaremos bien. Además, nadie nos ha visto hasta ahora…'

'ustedes tres hicieron que limpiara las cocinas durante los siguientes tres días y solo porque querían ver si las nuevas grajeas burbujeantes eran iguales que los mentos en la soda…' **Sirius y James rieron mirándose.**

'Son más fuertes.' **James hizo una nota en voz alta, Sirius rio para después mirar a Ted que los veía serios.**

'no fue gracioso tendré callos en las palmas de las manos.' **Sirius resoplo.** 'Hablo enserio, solo busquen a Lorcan. Hagan una pequeña y corta búsqueda. Sino lo encuentran entonces… Tú…' **Señalo a James.** 'Vuelves al cuarto y pretendes que soy yo. Y tú…' **Sirius rodo los ojos.** 'Te quedas en el cuarto de Scamander. ¿De acuerdo?' **Dijo temiendo.** 'Nada de chicas, nada de juegos, nada de…'

'como digas Lunático.' **Dijo James harto.** 'no prometemos nada pero, créeme que la prioridad será Lorcan.'

'por favor solo traten de… no terminar con la escuela.' **Ted dijo con una sonrisa al ver que James lo había llamado como su padre. Eso solo significaba que el licántropo y él eran parecidos.**

 _Realmente parecidos… ¡yey! Eso me alivia un poco… Peter no fue muy positivo cuando se entero que era su hijo. Y sí James lo dice sin siquiera saber que lo soy, que soy su hijo entonces eso significa que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo._

'Sigue siendo extraño cuando sonríe así…' **Sirius lo miro tratando de entender, James asintió entendiéndolo perfectamente.** 'Bueno, fue un placer biblioteca.' **El chico Black dijo golpeando gentilmente a uno de los libros, Ted despertó.** 'un placer como siempre…' **Dijo el chico con sarcasmo. Solo James entendió la referencia.**

'perfil bajo.' **Ted los señalo amenazándolos, los chicos se miraron y rieron divertidos para darse la vuelta y caminar en busca de Lorcan.** 'Como odio cuando hacen eso…' **Dijo Ted masajeando su sien. Y volviendo a su desastre de pergaminos.** '¿será un desperdicio enserio?' **De pronto la flojera por seguir leyendo entro en su adolescente cuerpo.** 'Dewey tiene razón puedo… entrenar un rato. Volar…' **Dijo dejado su pluma y columpiándose en la silla como Sirius lo había hecho la ultima hora mientras miraba a…**

'¿A donde los mandaste?' **Fidelma apareció detrás del chico acompañada de una voz fría. Ted casi se cae de la silla, no pudo aterrizar con el mismo estilo relajado de Sirius...**

'¿Quieres sacarme el corazón?' **Dijo Ted tocándose el pecho. La chica rodo los ojos.**

'¿Dónde está?' **Repitió mientras lo miraba con una cara de fastidio.**

'Oye juro que yo no fui…' **Dijo Ted pensando que olía algo feo. La chica rodo los ojos.**

'no es el ambiente, simplemente no me gusta estar cerca de ti. Temo por mis neuronas… ya sabes, que lo tuyo pueda ser contagioso o algo así…' **Ted la miro y solo puedo recordar lo que Sirius le había dicho semanas atrás, si era cierto entonces toda esta guerra con Fidelma era algo absurdo.**

'Oye Fidelm…'

'llámame por mi apellido Lupin.' **Dijo la chica rápido. Ted miro el techo con fastidio.**

'Solo quiero hablar contigo.' **Se levanto el Hufflepuff. Fidelma lo miro extrañada.** 'En paz.' **Todo este caos le había hecho darse cuenta que tenía demasiados problemas sin resolver, situaciones que eran más bien malentendidos que solamente le complicaban la existencia. Así que después de todo, esos intentos de James para hablar de la vida habían funcionado en algo; al menos se había dado cuenta que tenía que concluir las cosas.** 'creo que lo nuestro…' **Fidelma volvió hacer ese gesto.**

'¿Nuestro?' **Dijo a chica de repente.** 'entre TÚ y YO no hay un "nuestro" Lupin.' **Dijo abrazando su libro pero con una voz de clara molestia. Las alarmas internas de Ted se encendieron.**

'Lo sé, pero yo me refería a que nuestra pelea, es absurda…'

'absurda…' **repitió la chica con una voz seca. Ted negó trataba de hacer esto más sencillo pero cada palabra que decía parecía complicar lo anterior.** 'Solo dime donde esta Walburg.' **Dijo la chica directa.** 'No tienes que abrirme tu corazón… si es que tienes uno.'

'por supuesto que tengo uno.' **Dijo Ted de inmediato.** 'Es lo que te estoy tratando de explicar…' **Fidelma abrió los ojos sorprendida.**

'¿Qué estas tratando de…?' **Una llamita de fuego se volvió a encender al ver el rostro (ya normal) de Ted Lupin.** '¿Ted?' **esta vez su voz se ablando. Ted inflo los cachetes soltando el aire con conflicto…**

 _¿Como se lo digo? "Fidelma, lamento haberme acostado contigo sin quererte." No. "no quería que sintieras que no te quería… pero no te quería… al menos no de esa manera. Igual forma no quiero que pienses que te use para calmar mi calentura…" Maldita sea, tantos libros que he leído y es increíble que no pueda formular una disculpa…_

'¿Ted?' **Volvió a llamar la chica. Esta vez había jalado su túnica, el chico negó cambiando su cabellera de color. Fidelma rio y para Ted eso fue una buena señal.**

'¡Fidelma!' **Dijo sonriente creyendo que todo sería mas sencillo.** 'escucha yo…' **Se dejo llevar por lo que su corazón dijera.** 'lo lamento enserio. Hace semanas cuando estaba en la torre de Ravenclaw contigo y Wally, me di cuenta de algo…' **Fidelma parpadeo mirándolo con atención.**

'¿De qué? ¿De qué te diste cuenta Teddy?' **Sonaba demasiado impaciente y… ¿Lo había llamado Teddy?**

'me di cuenta de que el único responsable de que lo nuestro se arruinara fui yo…' **¿Lo nuestro? Eso se podía malinterpretar de muchas maneras Teddy... por ejemplo como lo hacía Fidelma en este momento.** 'no debí de hacerte eso y quiero que sepas que me arrepiento enserio, enserio, enserio.' **Fidelma hizo una ligera sonrisa.** 'pero quiero arreglar lo nuestro…' **Basta con "lo nuestro" enserio…**

'tú… ¿no estás jugando conmigo verdad?' **La chica dijo de nuevo agresiva y Ted negó de inmediato.** '¿De verdad lo sientes?'

'¡si!' **Ted dijo emocionado hasta que un "shh…" lo detuvo.** 'Seh…' **Dijo en un murmuro, Fidelma rio.** 'solo quiero que volvamos a ser lo de antes…' **Siguió murmurando y la chica se tuvo que acercar para escucharlo.** '¿Tú no quieres? Ya sabes…'

'Claro que sí. Fue fantástico y muy lindo…' **Dijo en un tono soñador. Ted sonrió.** 'Pero después tú…'

'Te prometo Fidelma que esto es una de las cosas más serias que he dicho en toda la semana.' **Dijo Ted pensando en lo que le había dicho a Peter esta misma tarde.** 'la segunda, de verdad.' **Fidelma rio de nuevo.** 'me he estado complicando la vida yo solo y ya es hora que ponga las cosas en su lugar, así que yo quiero que seamos…'

'yo también, bueno…'

'vamos Fidelma era genial lo que teníamos.' **Dijo Ted despreocupado.** 'Demos una oportunidad, olvidemos todo y… se que ha pasado tiempo pero no puede haberse esfumado.' **Dijo el chico sonriendo de lado.**

'Tienes razón Teddy…' **Sigue llamándolo Teddy y ahora también se le acerca.**

'¿Qué haces?' **Dijo el despistado chico al ver a Fidelma dejar su libro y tomarlo de las mejillas para…**

 _¿¡Por qué demonios me está besando!?_

'¡Fid!' **Ted se separo rápido y antes de que le dijera algo llego la Srta. Pince.**

'Señor Lupin…' **Su voz realmente se escuchaba cansada de repetir ese apellido.** 'esta no es una sala de conquistas, es una sala para hacer los deberes. ¿Cuántas detenciones necesita para entender que tiene que respetar este lugar?' **Ted asintió todavía tratando de entender porque Fidelma lo había besado.** 'Así que si no va a ser sus deberes le recomiendo que deje esta aula…'

'si, deberíamos de dejar el aula…' **Fidelma le dijo asintiendo repetitivamente. Ted boquiabierto miro a la chica y después a la señorita Pince para terminar de ver de nuevo a Fidelma y entender lo que significaban esos ojitos.**

'Creo que me quedare.' **Dijo el chico con una cara aun en shock.** 'tengo… muchos, muchos, muchos deberes que terminar…' **Palmo torpe todos sus pergaminos desacomodados.**

'¿ya lo había corrido no?' **Fidelma le insistió a la Srta. Pince.**

'Enserio es mucha y-y… ¡mi detención!' **Levanto con ambos brazos emocionado. Madame Pince alzo una ceja pero Ted le suplicaba en mudo que lo dejara quedarse.**

'Ni una palabra Señor Lupin, si me vuelve hacer venir para acá le prometo que no será amistosamente.' **Ted asintió.**

 _¡Lo que sea, lo que sea, lo que sea!_

'¿Quieres que te ayude?' **Fidelma se dio la vuelta hacia él, abrazando sus libros y mirándolo con esos ojos que no dejaban de parpadear haciendo que se vieran mas brillantes de lo normal.** 'soy buena haciendo deberes…' **Ted abrió los ojos y se hizo instintivamente hacía atrás.**

'yo… estoy bien. Solo necesito relajarme un poco…'

'también soy buena en eso…' **Ted sonrió nervioso.**

'Fidelma creo que no entendist…'

'shhh…' **FIdelma puso su dedo índice en sus labios y Ted aclaro su cabello.**

'Enserio que quiero estar solo.' **Dijo el chico asustado mirando ese dedo que seguía apretando ligeramente sus labios. La chica rio divertida y se acerco para darle un beso soltando todo el aire que tenía, en los labios del muchacho.**

'me alegra que te dieras cuenta.' **Le dijo en un tono soñador. Para después salir de ahí. Ted palideció sabiendo que esto no solamente había dejado la situación inconclusa (la razón principal por la que se había animado hablar con Fidelma) sino que también había empeorado el problema aun más.**

'¡Arghhh!' **se cubrió el rostro haciendo que su cabello pasara de un naranja a un rojo y terminar en un rubio miel.**

'¡Señor Lupin!'

'lo sientoh…' **Dijo Ted en un murmuro. Miro los pergaminos y mejor se sentó a leer.** 'más les vale que se esfuercen mas…' **Dijo mirando la portada de uno de esos libros.** 'no me están enseñando nada.' **Suspiro y se hundió en esa mesa echándole toda la responsabilidad de su torpeza a esos gruesos libros.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Las clases habían terminado, pero eso no significaba que las aulas estuvieran del todo vacías, había cierto grupo de estudiantes que se quedaban en ellas; ya fuera para repasar, en detención, para adelantar trabajos o para salvar a alguien y no destruir la línea de tiempo en la que vivían… por ejemplo; Lorcan.**

 **El chico estaba en el nuevo invernadero de Hogwarts; ese donde las plantas más extrañas y algunas de las más peligrosas se hallaban. No a mucha gente le gustaba ir ahí, para empezar el olor de algunas especímenes era demasiado fuerte y la temperatura incrementaba cuando se hacía cada vez mas de noche. Irónicamente, ese era uno de los lugares favoritos de Lorcan de toda la escuela; estar rodeado de fauna y la temperatura perfecta para que el frió no le arruinara el momento. Así que sí, le gustaba ese lugar porque aparte de todo nadie entraba ahí, al menos no a esa hora, así se ahorraba las caras y los susurros que aparecían cada vez que entraba a un lugar. En ese momento solo era él, las plantas—que incluso se habían acostumbrado a él—y ese libro de herbologia que tenia en las manos.**

'…" _las hojas pueden ser… se recomienda ponerlas a fuego…_ aja…' **leía analizando cada palabra para encontrarle una mejoría a la formula o entenderla por completo.** 'Pero…' **El chico levanto la mirada hacía un espécimen grande, su tallo era alto y de un color verde con líneas moradas y sus hojas eran grandes y de color morado; el tallo estaba quieto pero las hojas se movían suavemente de arriba hacía abajo.** 'Linda…' **Dijo Lorcan sonriéndole. Dejo el libro y se acerco a esa planta, no se puso frente a ella, sino que dio algo de espacio entre ellos dos. La miro por un rato en silencio y es que las hojas habían parado con su danza. Lorcan no dijo nada solo sonrió pacientemente; ya después de un rato las hojas volvieron a subir y bajar con lentitud.** 'son muy lindas.' **Dijo el chico mirándolas. Las hojas se detuvieron pero cuando termino continuaron.** 'Yo… acabo de leer que aparte de lindas son increíblemente poderosas…' **Las hojas no dejaban de subir y bajar, Lorcan se acerco lentamente a la planta.** 'y que son muy duras.' **De cerca la hoja tenía venas verdes, lo opuesto a su tallo. Lorcan sonrió y la hoja que miraba subió un poco mas para tocar su mentón. Lorcan rió quedo cuando sintió lo cálidas que eran.** 'Alto ahí… no quiero lastimarte.' **Dijo el chico con una sonrisa amarga.** 'Yo soy…' **Miro sus manos y suspiro. Una hoja que estaba por encima de su cabeza bajo un poco mas para tocar su cabello y la otra volvió a subir; ahora hasta su mejilla. Lorcan sonrió agradecido.** 'eres mucho mas gentil de lo que cuenta ese libro.' **Lorcan las miro.** 'Y por eso…' **Se detuvo mirando las hojas con algo de tristeza.** 'quiero saber si puedo…' **Ahora parecía avergonzado.** 'tiene despartición. Y tú tejido es fuerte y…' **Las hojas se detuvieron.** 'es que él es importante y tengo que ayudarlo… por favor déjame cortar solo una. Lo hare con cuidado y te prometo que...' **todas dejaron de bajar para adherirse a su tallo.** 'va valer la pena.' **Dijo el chico intentándolo, pero la planta al parecer se negó, Lorcan la miro y suspiro acercando su mano para tocar ese tallo, seguramente recibiría un golpe—porque había leído que esa planta era ruda—pero tenía que intentarlo, Sirius lo necesitaba. Estiro su mano y de repente la luz se fue.**

'adivina… ahh…' **La luz volvió de nuevo. Lorcan parpadeo por el cambio de luz instantáneo y miro hacía atrás.** 'Lorcan, creí que eras Lysander.' **Dominique dijo tallando sus manos, por la fría piel de Lorcan. Lorcan sonrió apenado.** '¿Qué haces?' **Lorcan abrió la boca pero inmediatamente la chica lo interrumpió.** 'No me importa en realidad… ¿sabes dónde está tu hermano?' **Le pregunto acomodándose el cabello, Lorcan negó. Dominique suspiro cansada y lo miro.** 'Se supone que esta todo el tiempo cuidándote la sombra ¿no?' **Dijo como harta de buscar a Lysander. Lorcan se encogió en hombros y los dejo caer sin tener una respuesta.** 'bueno…' **La chica volvió a suspirar largo y cansado.** 'no voy a buscarlo por toda la escuela, eso es un hecho.' **Realmente no estaba hablándole a Lorcan, mas bien era una conversación con ella misma. La chica se dio la media vuelta y miro la mesa, recordando que había alguien mas ahí.** '¿Qué es esto?' **Dijo la chica mirando la sección del libro que tenía de titulo: "DESPARTICION".** '¿Es para Sirius?' **Se tomo la libertad de mirar el párrafo, de leerlo; cuando termino miro hacía el frente, Lorcan estaba intentando tocar a la planta.** '¿Qué haces? ¡no!' **Le grito Dominique y Lorcan volteo a verla aun con el brazo estirado. La chica camino hacía él y quito su mano; mas bien fue un empujón.** '¿Qué no ves que vas a lastimarla?' **Lorcan trago saliva y agacho la mirada triste.** 'estas helado pedazo de hielo, vas hacer que se marchite y vas a arruinarlo fenómeno.' **Lorcan sintió algo feo en su pecho.**

'Solo quiero ayudar…' **Dijo el chico en voz baja sobrepasado de todas las palabras de Dominique.**

'Pues no vas hacerlo marchitándola.' **Lorcan asintió.** 'Además ¿Por qué le hablas? solo ponte los guantes toma una y córtala.' **Lorcan miro a la planta que ahora parecía un gran tallo sin hojas, de lo tan adheridas que estaban las hojas a el.**

'así no funciona…' **Lorcan dijo mirando al tallo. Dominique rodo los ojos y camino por unas pinzas que había en el aula. Se puso los guantes y camino para empujar a Lorcan de su camino. Lorcan negó, pero la pelirroja volvió a empujarlo.**

'Lo necesitamos ¿no?' **Dominique le pregunto de frente y Lorcan asintió.** 'si es urgente no puedes dejarlo a la suerte de una planta.' **Dominique toco el tallo y lo acarició para encontrar un borde. Lo encontró y metió los dedos para separar la hoja.**

'No espera, la vas a lastimar.' **Dijo Lorcan deteniéndola, pero Dominique lo ignoro y volvió a jalar.** 'podemos pedírselo amable, también siente y… solo imagina…'

'es solo una planta.' **Dijo Dominique ya habiéndola separado del tallo y preparando las pinzas.**

'no, es un ser vivo.' **Lorcan dijo tocando su brazo descubierto con su mano helada. Dominique soltó la hoja que volvió adherirse rápido al tallo.** 'le va a doler a ella si no esta lista.'

'¿Cuál es el plan entonces?' **Dijo la pelirroja abriendo los brazos. Lorcan la miro confundido ¿Por qué estaba aquí?** 'Podrías, no sé…' **La chica lo miro.** '¿Tus amigos no pueden ayudarnos?' **Lorcan alzo una ceja sin entender; él no tenía amigos, Dominique rio mirándolo.** 'estas mas frió ahora Lorcan.' **Dijo la chica dándose la vuelta y quitándose los guantes, para después pasar su mano sobre su rojo cabello.** 'bueno al menos ya no me tocas en la cara… odiaba que hicieras eso.' **Dijo la chica mirando el libro que había dejado. Lorcan la miro confundido, no entendía nada de lo que decía.**

'Weasl…'

'Dominique, está bien.' **Dijo Dominique sin mirarlo.**

'Dominique…' **Lorcan dijo acercándose a la mesa.** 'tú…'

'Por cierto ¿Cómo va ese asunto de las criaturas mágicas y las personas?' **Lorcan se quedo sorprendido.** '¿Ya descubriste que eres?' **Lorcan se sentía realmente intrigado, ¿Cómo sabía esas cosas? Eso… había dejado de saber que animal era él desde…**

 _Que paso eso._

'¿Cómo… lo sabes?' **Lorcan dijo mirándola con algo de miedo. Dominique levanto la mirada y sonrió de lado.**

'tú me lo dijiste.' **Dijo la chica volviendo a mirar el libro.**

'¿yo te lo… no, yo no… tú… no te agrado.' **Dijo el chico sin sentirse herido. Dominique se detuvo y lo miro de frente.**

'¿de qué hablas Lorcan?' **Dijo la chica divertida.** 'se que las cosas cambiaron, pero eso no quita el hecho de que en una pequeña y minúscula parte de nuestra vida, tú y yo éramos amigos.' **Lorcan cerró los ojos algo golpeado por la noticia.** 'creí que solo era yo la única que lo había puesto en negación… no te ofendas pero ser una Weasley requiere de mucho trabajo y tú no ayudaste para nada… te volviste raro.' **Lorcan se quedo solo escuchándola quería encontrar ese recuerdo porque simplemente no estaba. No se imaginaba si quiera de amigo de Dominique.** 'bueno Lysander tampoco ayudo mucho a la causa. Ustedes son… enserio extraños.'

'Domi…nique.' **Lorcan la detuvo algo estresado de la tranquilidad con la que lo decía.** 'no…' **Dominique lo miro invitándolo hablar.** 'Es que…'

'¿Qué?'

'no recuerdo eso.' **Dijo Lorcan algo abrumado. Dominique sonrió divertida creyendo que era una fase de él.** 'No recuerdo…' **Dijo el chico tocando su cabeza.** '¿puedes…' **Miro de quien se trataba; la chica que lo humillaba cada año todos los días… o la mayoría de estos.** '…decírmelo? No, te recuerdo.' **Dijo el chico sabiendo que ella no tenía la culpa, que era algo natura, algo de ella. Dominique lo miro sin creerlo pero por la mirada perdida y desesperada de Lorcan, comprendió que enserio no lo recordaba.**

'Espera… ¿hablas enserio?' **Dijo la chica algo molesta.** '¿no te acuerdas?' **Lorcan negó. Dominique pensó si eso era posible.** 'Seguro fue Lysander…' **Dijo entre dientes.**

'¿Lysander? ¿Qué-qué tiene que ver Lysander con…' **Entonces se quedo callado mirando la mesa. Parpadeo un par de veces como si hubiera comprendido algo.** 'fue… ¿en primero?' **Le pregunto y Dominique asintió.** 'oh…' **dijo quedo pero entendiéndolo.** 'lo siento.' **Dijo el chico mirándola, ya de nuevo tranquilo.**

'¿ya lo recuerdas?' **Dijo Dominique relajada. Lorcan negó.**

'No, lo siento.' **Dijo el chico como si no quisiera recordarlo.**

'¿Lo siento?' **Dominique repitió sin entender.** 'Lorcan, no te disculpes conmigo, no es como si necesitara eso para sobrevivir…' **Lorcan asintió entendiéndolo.** '…solo que… ¿enserio no lo recuerdas?' **Lorcan negó suspirando.**

'supongo que así es mejor…' **Dijo el chico suspirando.**

'Solíamos hacer experimentos en la clase de pociones…' **Dijo la chica entre risas. Lorcan alzo una ceja extrañado.** 'Oh hacer eso con las plantas… tú sigues hablándoles.' **Dijo negando.** 'yo quería cortarlas de inmediato pero tú siempre hacías eso…' **Señalo la planta, la del tallo grande.** 'solo que me estrellabas tu mano en la cara, lo odiaba.' **Lorcan imagino la escena y le dio risa, no imaginaba estrellar su mano en la cara de Dominique sin que ella se vengara.** 'Y cuando por fin la maldita planta se dejaba, yo cortaba mientras ustedes cerraban los ojos…'

'¿ustedes?' **Lorcan pregunto extrañado. Dominique lo miro de reojo y sonrió maliciosa.**

'Lysander y tú.'

'¿Lysander?' **Dijo Lorcan extrañado. Dominique se sintió algo apenada por Lorcan, no sabía que le había ocurrido pero sabía que Lysander tenía algo que ver; con que no recordara y con que se hubiera vuelto tan… huraño.**

'Lorcan.' **La pelirroja toco su mano haciendo voltear al chico y retirándola rápido.** '¿Qué te paso?' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros. Lorcan negó sin entender.** 'Volviste de las vacaciones y… ya no me hablabas.' **Lorcan dio un paso para atrás.** 'yo… digo, no es como si te estuviera pidiendo perdón ni nada de eso, o que me importe… es solo curiosidad.' **La chica orgullosa se mostro.** 'pero…' **Lo miro de reojo.** 'Creí que sabias que era broma, que solo lo hacía para molestar a Lysander.' **Lorcan trago saliva tratando de descifrar de lo que hablaba.**

'Dominique, no…' **Lorcan dijo en un suspiro y Dominique lo entendió. No recordaba.** 'perdón. Si te molesto que te dejara de hablar…'

'no me molesto.' **Dijo Dominique orgullosa.** 'me da lo mismo, solo hubiera querido que dijeras que era broma. Así no hubiera tenido tantas detenciones ese año.' **Dominique acariciando su largo cabello rojo.** 'podrán decir lo que quieran pero ese Hunter era un idiota.' **Dijo la chica con molestia y Lorcan de pronto se sentó de golpe.** '¿Lorcan?' **Dominique preguntó al ver al chico pálido. Se acerco y lo toco para hacerlo reaccionar.**

'¡No lo hice!' **Dijo el chico quitando su mano asustado. Dominique alzo una ceja extrañada. Cuando Lorcan noto que era Dominique cerro los ojos para calmarse, pensó que era hora de irse, ya no se sentía cómodo y de todos modos la planta no había cedido.** 'lo siento…' **Dijo el chico tomando sus cosas. Dominique lo miro extrañada. Lorcan metió sus cosas rápido, se colgó la mochila y camino directo a la puerta, pero su brazo fue tomado por Dominique para detenerlo.**

'Lorcan.' **Lorcan la miro y sonrió tímido.** 'el otro día…' **La chica lo miro pensando en lo que diría pero finalmente le dio igual, no era del tipo del que le importara lo que dijeran.** 'tu hermano y yo íbamos a tener sexo.' **Lorcan desvió la mirada algo incomodo.** 'como sea, cuando…'

'entiendo.' **Dijo Lorcan esperando que fuera al verdadero punto. Dominique sonrió divertida porque aunque Lorcan no se pudiera sonrojar, sabia que estaba algo avergonzado.**

'se detuvo. Se detuvo porque tú lloraste.' **Lorcan trago saliva y bajo la mirada.** 'porque ambos sienten lo que él otro siente. ¿cierto? Pero mi pregunta es… ¿Por qué lloraste?' **Lorcan trago saliva con un gesto de conflicto.** '¿no se supone que se siente bien?' **Dijo la chica entre risas. Lorcan sonrió tímido pero cuando Dominique lo miro supo que realmente no le causaba gracia.** 'Lorcan…' **Dominique le hablo seria.** '¿puedes contestarme algo?' **Lorcan sintió un extraño sentimiento, como si eso fuera algo común entre los dos. Así que asintió.** '¿dejaste de hablarme por qué te hice algo?' **Dijo la chica recordando todo lo que Lysander le echaba en cara pero nunca le decía que era.** 'Te hiciste así… ¿por mi?' **Lorcan negó sin entender.** 'no la parte extraña en la que todo te fascina; eso está bien. Así te conocí y me agradabas. Sino la parte en la que te quedas callado, perdido, pálido y enfermo… y no exactamente por el frió.' **Dominique miro sus manos, soltó su brazo y tomo su mano, mordió su labio para aguantar la temperatura de Lorcan. Lorcan parpadeo y trato de soltara pero Dominique apretó su mano y hablo.** '¿fui yo? ¿Fue alguna de mis bromas?' **Dijo la chica cautelosa y aunque quisiera negarlo; apenada. Lorcan se volteo a verla y negó.**

'No.' **Dijo el chico sonriendo amable. Dominique asintió y suspiro aliviada.** 'Lysander es…' **Ambos se miraron y Dominique asintió comprendiendo.** 'Solo quiere que este bien.' **Dijo el chico sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.** 'yo se que solo quieres divertirte, porque eres así…' **Dijo el chico mirándola como algo grandioso.** 'De hecho… no tienes idea de lo que eres.' **Dijo suspirando y Dominique se sintió ligeramente incomoda, soltó su mano y Lorcan la guardo de inmediato entre su túnica, aun así continuó.** 'eres realmente increíble.' **Dijo el chico queriendo decirle lo que había visto de ella pero siendo detenido por esa timidez. Dominique lo miro y sonrió de lado.**

'¿Por qué tu hermano simplemente no puede aceptarlo?' **Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo divertida. Lorcan rio dejando caer los hombros.**

 **OOoOO**

'no puede ser…' **Sirius dijo en un suspiro.** 'No quiero irme al cuarto Cornamenta.' **James asintió comprendiéndolo.** '¿Dónde está Peter por cierto?' **Un tono de molestia salió de él.**

'Seguro esta con James…' **Dijo el chico desanimado. Sirius lo miro de reojo y se cruzo de brazos.**

'¡Wow! ¡Oye no!' **Dijo negando.** 'James, solo mira quienes somos, tarde o temprano ese mocoso va a arrepentirse de ignorarnos.' **James sonrió divertido.** 'Cuando sepa que hicimos un mapa y lo de Cornamenta y Canuto vendrá a rogarte por atención.'

'Peter, es parte de eso también…' **Sirius asintió emitido en un aprieto, lo miro y resoplo para después detenerse y sonreír.**

'¡Tu capa!' **Le dio un golpe en el brazo.** 'Peter no tiene una capa.' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises convenciéndolo. James asintió orgulloso.**

'bueno, no es como si no quisiera que Peter no se divierta, le viene bien todo esto ¿no crees?' **Sirius asintió.**

'pero tiene que acostarse con esa chica. Sino no contara nada.' **Dijo el chico expresivo. James rio de acuerdo con él.** 'Está bien, a mí también me da gusto por él… solo que es raro.' **Miro a su amigo para ver si él sentía lo mismo y por el rostro de James supo que sí.**

'en cuanto volvamos, seremos de nuevo sus protagonistas.' **James palmo el hombro de su amigo, claro el que no estaba herido.**

'cuando volvamos…' **Sirius resoplo cansado.** 'Ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos…' **Miro el castillo.** 'Ni el castillo es el mismo ¡y maldita sea! Ted no nos dice nada.'

'¿Qué hay con Molly?' **James pregunto poniéndose a su lado. Sirius trono la boca y negó. James arqueo una ceja.** '¿eso que significa?' **Dijo divertido.** 'No me digas que…'

'no tonto…' **Sirius lo empujo de la cabeza y volvió a caminar.** 'Lo que pasa es que Molly es demasiado buena.'

'¿y? has salido con chicas buenas durante años Canuto…' **James dijo sin comprender, su Casanova amigo no era de los que se detenían por la buena moral de las personas. James sabía que era un Black, solo que no tan afinado.** 'disculpa que no lo recuerde pero nunca escuche un: "es demasiado buena". ¿Algo esta floreciendo en tu interior?'

'¿Floreciendo?' **Sirius se detuvo y se rio.**

'No sé, solo quiero saber para felicitar a Remus, él dijo que tenías un corazón…'

'¿eso fue lo que dijo?' **James asintió.** 'maldito Lunático, ya verá cuando despierte.' **Dijo Sirius en broma.** 'escucha, todo está bajo control.' **James lo miro tratando de asegurarse de eso.** '¡Lo esta! Solo que ella es demasiadoooo precavida.' **James se echo a reír. Sirius comenzó a reírse también porque James realmente parecía divertido.**

'¿Qué significa eso Sirius?' **Dijo James aun riéndose.**

'que la única forma de hacerlo mio, es a la fuerza.' **James asintió comprendiendo.** 'ella no se como lo hace, pero no cede. La última vez me dijo que me gustaba Remus.' **Dijo el chico abriendo los brazos mostrando lo extraño que era eso. James rio.**

'¿ves? No soy el único…' **Dijo James en tono de broma. Sirius lo empujo.** 'bueno, bueno… entonces supongo que lo único que nos queda es decirle a Peter que consiga algo de información con James o Dominique.'

'puedo hacerlo con Molly, solo que llevara mas tiempo de lo que creí.' **Dijo el chico seguro pero James sabía que era porque le agradaba la chica.**

'mi viaje no puede esperar tanto Canuto.' **James le recordó sus vacaciones planeadas.** '¿Londres solos? ¿Lo recuerdas?' **Sirius gruño recordándolo.**

'¡lo sé!' **Dijo el chico extrañando su moto.** 'Mi bebe, seguro esta extrañándome.' **James rio.**

'Bueno…' **James se puso junto a él.** 'tengo dos opciones…' **Sirius lo miro. James suspiro.** 'intentamos encontrar información de la manera mas directa que podamos; que es preguntándole a quien sea. metemos en problemas a Ted y tal vez a todos los que nos han estado ayudado. Pero…' **Levanto su dedo índice para marcar algo importante.** 'seguro nos regresaran pronto, volaremos por todo Londres en tu motocicleta…'

'sexy motocicleta, idiota. Que no se te olvide.' **Lo despeino, James quito su mano riendo.**

'Aun no termino Sirius…' **Dijo el chico fingiendo fastidio. Sirius suspiro y puso atención levantando ambas cejas para que continuara.** 'No me veas así, imbécil…'

'awww… no te sonrojes Jimmie, ni ebrio me meto contigo.'

'ya quisieras meterte conmigo…'

'¿Estás simulando que esta es una plática con Evans?' **Se señalo a ambos.** '¿Te gustaría que te dijera eso?'

'cierra la boca.' **James lo empujo de la cara.** 'volvamos a lo importante.' **Sirius asintió.** '¿en que me quede?'

'Sexy motocicleta.' **James rodo los ojos y sonrió.**

'y tendremos las mejores vacaciones de invierno de nuestras vidas. Las últimas… al menos académicamente hablando.' **Sirius asintió, ambos suspiraron largo al mismo tiempo.**

'pero dejaremos aquí un caos.' **James asintió.** 'aunque honestamente no pasara nada porque es el futuro…' **Trato de verle el lado positivo al asunto.**

'pero tal vez cambiemos el de alguien…' **Pensó en Ted.**

'además de que Lunático no ha despertado.' **Sirius dijo pensando en Remus.** '¿Cuál es la otra opción?' **James lo miro, sabiendo que él ya sabía cual era. Sirius asintió y miro al frente.**

'Bueno supongo que de igual forma vamos a cambiar el futuro de alguien…' **James dijo mirando al frente, igual que su amigo.** 'Porque no lo hacemos bien. nosotros no hacemos cosas al ahí se va. Todo lo que hacemos es fascinante.' **Sirius sonrió estando de acuerdo.** 'Ted casi encuentra como regresarnos…' **Sirius lo miro incrédulo.** 'Okay, pero si Remus despierta, entonces estaremos mas cerca de regresar. Lo sabes.' **Sirius asintió.** 'además, todo esta mal aquí.' **Dijo pensando en los chicos.** 'ellos son…'

'lo sé. Molly es tan cerrada.'

'el niño es…'

'un idiota.' **Dijo Sirius recordando a Lysander. James asintió.**

'Y Ted.' **Dijo James recordando que el chico aun no sabía que hacer con su vida.** 'prometimos que íbamos a repararlo.' **Sirius rió divertido.** 'Entonces… ¿cual prefieres? Es lo único que tengo.' **Sirius suspiro y miro al cielo.**

'maldita sea James, era la oportunidad perfecta para probar a mi bebe.' **James sonrió de lado.**

'oye, tendremos años para ver de lo que es capaz esa cosa.' **Sirius arrugo la frente al escucharlo decirle "Cosa"** 'toda una vida amigo.' **Sirius asintió. Ambos chicos se miraron y de repente algo golpeo la cabeza de James, Sirius abrió los ojos y miro hacía atrás, era un chico de Hufflepuff.**

'Oye idiota…' **Sirius dijo molesto. Pero el chico rápido se disculpo.**

'Lo siento Ted.' **Dijo ayudando a James.** 'estoy practicando.' **Dijo mostrándole el bat.**

'Pues ve y practica en otra parte idiota, estas a mitad del pasillo.' **Sirius dijo aun molesto. El chico asintió aceptando que tenía lógica.**

'sí, es solo que todos son muy bueno y estoy algo… nervioso.' **Dijo el chico soltando todo el aire que traía.** '¿tú no iras hacer las pruebas?' **Miro a James. James miro a Sirius.**

'¿Quidditch?' **Sirius pregunto. El chico asintió.**

'si, son en unos minutos. Todos están allá pero yo quise quedarme un poco para relajarme, igual ya es hora.' **Dijo el chico mirando su reloj.** 'Creí que entrarías este año, pero… supongo que es cierto. Estas muy ocupado.'

'si bueno…' **James dijo dejando caer los hombros.** 'No tanto.' **Dijo mirando cómplice a su mejor amigo que solo rio negando. El chico de Hufflepuff sonrió y e despidió.**

'entonces, te veo allá.' **James asintió despidiéndose también.**

'¿Ves algún armario de escobas?' **James dijo mirando a su alrededor. Sirius metió sus manos a los bolsillos.**

'va a encerrarnos después de esto.' **Dijo Sirius divertido, ya imaginando la cara de Ted para la cena. James trono la boca y lo miro confiado.**

'¡Oh! ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo, Canuto?'

 **OOoOO**

'¿Qué es lo que está pasando?' **Dominique y Lorcan salían del invernadero, con dos hojas purpuras enrolladas en tela. Dominique miro a un grupo de Hufflepuff saltar emocionados.** 'oh… hoy fueron las pruebas.' **Lorcan miro a los chicos saltando, rojos de las mejillas y alegres.** 'ya quiero verles la cara cuando terminemos con ellos.' **Dijo la pelirroja confiada.** 'que pena por Ted, no pudo ir...'

'¡Lupin es increíble!' **escucho a una chica sonriendo boba. Dominique se detuvo y la miro.** 'y que sexy se veía de cazador…' **Dominique hizo una cara de asco.**

'¿de donde saco tiempo para…?'

'¡Dom!' **Alice la vio y corrió hacía ella, Dominique miro a Lorcan y se adelanto un poco.** 'Hola Lorcan…' **Dijo la chica saludándolo animada. Lorcan saludo.** '¿ya las escuchaste Dom? Todas esas chicas creen que es Teddy…' **Dijo entre risas abrazando su estomago.** 'TomYJerry es increíble…' **Dijo la chica en un suspiro, Dominique la miro y alzo una ceja.** 'en tierra y en aire…' **Dijo la chica recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Dominique.**

'¿Qué paso Alice?' **Dominique dijo presintiendo lo que había pasado. Alice la miro y sonrió divertida.**

'les dijo que era él.' **Dom sonrió.** 'Todos le creyeron, ni siquiera le preguntaron nada. Solo le dijeron: "Ted, tu turno"' **La chica de cabello lila imitó la voz del capitán de Hufflepuff. Dominique miro de reojo a Lorcan, el chico se detuvo dándoles espacio.** 'Dom, es taaaan perfecto. Me gusta muchísimo.'

'Alice, no creo que sea una buena idea…' **Dijo Dominique sabiendo que era imposible. Alice la miró extrañada, ella no decía ese tipo de cosas. Siempre la animaba a salir con cuantos chicos conociera.** 'digo, es que se que tiene un gran estilo pero… creo que tú vendrías con alguien mas como Dewey.' **Alice arrugo la frente.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo la chica horrorizada.** '¿El amigo de Ted? ¡No! solo le hable para molestar a James que no dejaba de seguirme.' **Dominique la miro y sonrió.**

'Alice, solo lo estas provocando mas. Ese mocoso es como un huracán.' **Alice bufo y Dominique la miro alzando una ceja.**

'James Sirius Potter, es solo un mocoso caprichudo.' **Dijo al chica con desprecio.** 'no es como mi TomYJerry… su cabello…' **Dijo alucinada.** 'Él si tiene cerebro.' **Dominique miro a Lorcan alzando una ceja. Lorcan asintió estando del lado de Alice.**

'apostemos algo.' **Dijo la pelirroja.** 'Si consigues besar a TomYJerry, yo me desharé de James, no dejare que se te vuelva acercar…' **Alice asintió emocionada. Dos premios en uno.** 'si no lo besas, tú tendrás que pasar toda una tarde con James.' **Alice abrió la boca ofendida.** 'Vamos seguro ese TomYJerry es tan amable que puede ayudarte con eso.' **Alice supo que solo la estaba retando, así que solo asintió aceptando el reto.**

'hola a mi nueva vida.' **Dijo la Longbottom caminando hacía James Potter. Dominique camino hacía Lorcan.**

'esto va a estar bueno.' **le dijo la pelirroja al rubio de Ravenclaw. Ambos miraban como Alice, acababa de abordar a James, que estaba alucinado y embriagado de ego por tantos buenos comentarios. Incluso Dominique comenzó a pensar como le haría para alejar a James Sirius de Alice y es que James ya charlaba con la chica e incluso se había dejado abrazar por ella.** '¿crees que lo haga Lorc?' **Lorcan miro de reojo a la chica. Era extraño que lo llamaran así, porque la única persona que lo llamaba así era…**

'¿Lorc?' **Lysander.**

'Lys…' **Lorcan sonrió al verlo. Dominique volteo de reojo, tenía recargado su brazo en el hombro del chico.**

'¿Qué haces con ella?' **Lysander le pregunto a Lorcan quitando el brazo de Dominique.** 'Vamos ven…' **Lo jalo alejando de Dominique.** 'te he estado buscando.' **Lorcan le mostro las hojas.** '¿Qué es eso?'

'Es para la desparticion de Sirius.' **Dominique le contesto.** 'Lorcan leyó algo acerc…'

'no te pregunte a ti.' **Lysander le acorto la frase.** '¿Estuvo contigo?' **Le volvió a preguntar a Lorcan, Lorcan miro a Dominique.** '¿Te hizo algo?' **Dominique arrugo la frente.** '¿te lastimo Lorcan?' **Lorcan negó.** 'No tienes que mentirme…'

'por eso no me recuerda ¿verdad?' **Lysander la ignoro.** '¿por eso no recuerda que éramos amigos? Seguro tú le llenaste la cabeza de mentiras…'

'cierra la boca Weasley, tú no tienes idea de nada.' **Lysander dijo sin mirarla.**

'bueno solo sé, que suprimiste una parte de la vida de él.' **Lysander tenso la mandíbula.** 'y que te la pasas torturándolo con lo que sientes.'

'Lys…'

'¡quieres callarte! no entiendes nada ¿crees que porque lo ayudaste a cortar un par de hojas puedes simplemente deslingarte de lo que hiciste, de lo que eres?' **Dominique arrugo la frente creyendo que era un exagerado.** 'eres un ser humano repugnante.'

'eso no era lo que pensabas esa vez en tu cuarto…' **Lorcan se encogió en hombros.** 'oh porque Lorcan; él fue el de la idea de ir a la habitación… ¡y sabia que estabas ahí!' **Lysander la miro molesto.** 'Solo fue a lastimarte.'

'¡Cállate!' **Lysander dijo rápido.** 'eso… ¡por supuesto que no! yo no soy como tú…'

'ya quisieras serlo.'

'ni en mil años, no eres nada mas que una maldita…'

'¿Por qué dejamos de ser amigos?' **Lorcan pregunto para interrumpir esta ridícula pelea. Ya comenzaba a sentir algo en su pecho; el enojo de su hermano y la verdad es que estaba muy cansado para deshacerse de energía innecesariamente. Lysander se giro con su hermano, Dominique y él se miraron. Lysander se sonrojo un poco y Dominique sonrió divertida.**

'pues él estaba celoso.' **Dominique señalo a Lysander con su pulgar. Lorcan alzo una ceja mirando a su hermano.**

'¡yo no estaba…!'

'¿celoso?' **Dominique le asintió a Lorcan.** '¿Por qué?' **Dijo el gemelo algo divertido por la noticia, su hermano estaba ligeramente sonrojado y miraba a Dominique como si fuera ese niño de once años que recordaba.**

'¿pues como que por qué?' **Dominique se cruzo de brazos y miro a Lysander como si fuera poca cosa.** 'Porque tú eres mejor.' **Lorcan arrugo la frente. Lysander rodo los ojos negando.** 'de acuerdo…' **Dijo Dominique mirando a Lysander.** 'es que no le gustaba que pasara mas tiempo contigo que con él… ¿verdad Lys?' **La pelirroja le hablo como si fuera un cachorrito y trato de tocar su mentón pero Lysander quito su mano de inmediato y la miro serio. Dominique rió y negó sin poder creer lo amargo que era Lysander.**

'déjate de tonterías Weasley, tú y yo sabemos que eso no fue lo que paso.' **Y tanto Dominique como Lorcan esperaron que Lysander explicara lo que había pasado entonces.**

'¿puedes…?' **Comenzó Dominique pero Lysander la detuvo, quitándole a Lorcan su mochila para cargarla él.**

'No.' **Dominique apretó los puños.** 'porque se que lo sabes, que no quieras aceptarlo es otra cosa.' **Dominique miro a Lorcan intentando que le explicara pero Lorcan dejo caer los hombros sabiendo que su hermano simplemente era así.**

'Lysander… disculpa por no tener mi tercer ojo abierto como tú.' **Dominique empezó y Lorcan miro a Lysander tratando de saber si en verdad tenía la habilidad que la profesora Trelawney simplemente había negado que él tenía. Lysander agito su mano frente a él porque sabia que era lo que estaba haciendo.** 'pero no puedo saber que es lo que piensas…'

'¿quieres saber que es lo que pienso?'

'no.' **Dominique le aclaro, porque realmente no le importaba.** 'Se que solo tienes basura en el cerebro.' **Lorcan de nuevo se le quedo mirando a Lysander.**

'Lorcan.' **Lysander dijo impaciente.** 'no es literal.' **Dominique lo miro y asintió muda. Lorcan sonrió ligeramente.** 'ya basta, no lo mires.' **Dominique hizo un gesto de enfado.**

'¿Qué demonios Lysander? no le estoy haciendo nada...' **La chica se rio divertida de la actitud de Lysander.** 'eres enserio un demente controlador.'

'enserio Lorcan…' **Lysander advirtió a su hermano que volvía a mirarlo.**

'Solo dime ¿Cuál fue el maldito problema?'

'¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¿no se supone que eres la "grandiosa Weasley; me vale una mierda lo que pienses"?' **Lysander se volteo a verla. Dominique trono la boca.** 'bien que lo sabes… de seguro te esta carcomiendo.'

'a mi no me carcome nada y mucho menos los traumas de un amargado y su patético hermano.' **Dominique dijo picoteándole el hombro.** 'Lo único que quiero es que dejes de insinuar que soy una clase de…'

'criatura repugnante.' **Dominique lo miro amenazante.** '¿Perdón, te molesta? ¿Te duele?' **Lysander dijo con una falsa inocencia.**

'ya quisieras idiota…'

'por supuesto, pero yo se que esa porquería ya lo llevas en el ADN, entonces como dice la teoría de la naturale… oh perdón, tu cerebro no lo comprendería.'

'Lys.' **Lorcan trato de detenerlo, eso había sido muy grosero.**

'No necesito que me defiendas fenómeno.' **Dominique dijo molesta.** 'Yo sé exactamente como defenderme.' **Dijo caminando a Lysander con los brazos cruzados y una mirada peligrosa.**

'¿estás listo Lorcan? La best… ¿bestia? No, mas bien; el monstruo está a punto de aparecer…' **Lysander dijo barriendo con la mirada a Dominique.** '¿ya sentiste el calor en tus manos hipogrifo?' **y de hecho Dominique sentía un calor insoportable en las palmas de las manos. Lorcan parpadeo acercándose a ver a Dominique y es que había visto algo en su cara.** 'porque eso eres, eres como un animal que solo actúa por lo que siente, su cerebro no está del todo conectado con sus acciones. Hay una razón por la cual sigues buscándome por sexo aun cuando te hablo como si fueras una pedazo de basura, y seamos honestos…

'¿Cómo me dijiste?' **Lorcan abrió los ojos maravillado, su voz sonaba diferente.**

'¿Qué parte?' **Lysander dijo como si nada.** 'Hipogrifo, monstruo, criatura repugnante, idiota, animal, basura... tú escoge.' **Dominique sintió como la sangre de todo su cuerpo se calentaba, sus mejillas debía de estar rojas del coraje… pero no lo estaban. De hecho su piel estaba blanca, solo que diferente… no parecía piel del todo.**

'vas arrepentirte.' **Dominique le dijo con unas terribles ganas de herirlo y antes de que Lysander dijera algo mas, Lorcan lo interrumpió.**

'Dominique…' **Lorcan se acerco para verla de cerca, un sentimiento de emoción lo había invadido pero lo único que Dominique escucho fue una oportunidad. Miro a Lorcan y después a Lysander.**

'Lorcan.' **Dijo la chica tomando a Lorcan de la muñeca.** '¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar?' **Lorcan miro con ojos de sorpresa lo fuerte que era el agarre.** **De hecho no pudo evitar quejarse pero estaba tan emocionado por saber que era lo que seguía que honestamente no le importaba su brazo del todo.** 'por los viejos tiempos.'

'¡Weasley, a él déjalo en paz! Esto es algo entre los dos…' **Lysander dijo rápido y camino tratando de detenerla pero Dominique de un momento a otro parecía muy rápida.** '¿Qué haces?' **Dijo con algo de preocupación al escuchar a Lorcan quejarse.**

'no me culpes a mí, yo soy solo… ¿Cómo dijo?' **Dominique dijo pensando.** 'ya. "actuando por lo que siento" ¿sabes que es lo que siento ahora Lys? Siento unas enormes ganas de ahogar a tu hermanito…' **Lorcan cerró los ojos con fuerza para tratar de retener ese sonido que había salido de la chica. De pronto Lorcan noto que sentía algo cálido en su brazo y eso…**

 _Es imposible…_

 **El chico miro hacía su brazo, la mano de Dominique estaba blanca, parecía mármol pero tenía un color rojo en la parte en la que apretaba. No le molestaba a Lorcan pero sabía que seguramente estaba muy caliente, demasiado porque a él comenzaba a molestarlo.**

'Dominique…' **Lorcan dijo tratando de mirarla.** 'Domi…' **No pudo terminar porque Dominique lo había lanzado hacía el suelo, el chico se golpeo contra un árbol que estaba cerca del lago. Y entonces la miro…** 'Woah…' **Dijo maravillado, sin importarle que se había raspado las rodillas** 'Tu…' **Señalo su rostro maravillado.** 'eres…'

'¿Qué opinas de un baño Lorcan?' **Dominique lo apretó de la nuca haciéndolo caminar hacía el lago. Lorcan pudo sentir de nuevo ese calor en sus manos y esa fuerza también.**

'Domi… ahh…' **Lorcan se quejo con una sonrisa en su rostro.** 'eres… auch…' **Dijo el chico tropezando torpe hacía el lago.** 'eres…' **De un momento a otro Lorcan estaba a una nada del lago, Dominique lo soltó para empujarlo. Lorcan levanto el rostro para mirarla y Dominique lo miro también.** 'fascinante.' **Dijo el chico mirándola exactamente como tal.**

 **Dominique sintió una especie de terremoto en su ser, era como si estuviera peleando con algo, de repente ella pudo sentir en carne propia la temperatura que tenían sus manos, las miro y no podía creer lo que veía; como acero quemándose ese tipo de naranja. Miro a Lorcan, el chico no dejaba de verla pero de un momento a otro a la chica que no le daba pena nada; se avergonzó. La forma en que lo había tratado, enserio había sido como un animal y Lorcan no dejaba de mirarla como si fuera un espécimen especial. Era lindo pero no cuando te sentías así…**

'Yo…' **escucho su voz y el rubio de pronto lo entendió, parpadeo y negó haciéndose para atrás, sin importarle quedar casi en la orilla del lago; podía sentir la fría temperatura del agua pero Dominique parecía necesitarlo.**

'Tranquila…' **Lorcan le hablo en un tono pacifico, levantando sus manos como si le estuviera mostrando que no había nada con que él la pudiera lastimar.** 'está bien… estas bien… todo está bien.' **Dijo el chico agachando un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia.**

'¿Por qué haces eso? Eso lo hacemos con los hipogrifos!' **Lorcan negó.** 'estas insinuando que yo…'

'¡No! tranquila… solo respira… todo está bien.' **Pero Dominique miro su brazo rojo.**

'¿Te hice eso?' **Dijo la chica confundida y algo asustada. Mirando de nuevo sus manos.** 'no parece piel…' **Dijo con pánico.**

'No lo es.' **Dijo Lorcan con un tono de felicidad, pero Dominique solo trago saliva asustada.**

'Scamander ¿Qué me hiciste?' **era su única explicación. El chico era raro, seguro él o su hermano le habían lanzado algo.**

'No, yo no… no podría hacer algo tan grandioso.' **Lorcan dijo en un suspiro. Dominique sintió algo expandirse sobre su pecho, sintió una energía a través de su piel, se sentía realmente bien pero era demasiado, porque sentía que alguien mas estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo.**

'Co…mo ¿Cómo lo apago?' **Dijo la chica decidida. Aun a pesar de que le encantaba sentirse halagada—y sobre todo por los chicos—jamás dejaría a alguien más opacarla y eso que trataba de suplirla se sentía como otra persona. A Dominique le aterro saber que alguien más vivía en su cuerpo, porque así se sentía.**

 **Lorcan la miro y aunque al principio no entendió porque querría apagarlo, después comprendió a la chica... porque ese miedo en sus ojos, él lo veía seguido en los suyos. El chico pensó por un par de minutos.**

'¡Lorcan!' **La chica lo apresuro al escuchar a Lysander.** '¡Weasley! ¡Aléjate de él! ¡Te prometo que vas arrepentirte!' **Dominique apretó los puños, escuchaba a Lysander y de inmediato recordaba ese coraje, ese fuego, esas ganas de querer destruir…**

'Eres hermosa.' **La chica busco a quien había dicho ese calificativo.** 'eres realmente hermosa…' **Dominique miro a Lorcan, que estaba hincado frente a ella mirándola tranquilo; ni muy feliz, ni asustado.** 'toda tu eres bella y… fuerte. Eres increíble Dominique. Eres alegre e inteligente… eres ágil… eres libre.' **Dominique parpadeo, realmente halagada de todas esas palabras.** 'Dominique tu…' **El chico se detuvo por un momento pero sacudió su cabeza y continuo.** '¡piel! Es suave y… es cálida. No insufrible, solo cálida. Tus manos… son delicadas y…' **Dominique de pronto se sintió relajada. Miro sus manos y noto que ya no estaban ardiendo, ni eran mármol, solo era su piel.** 'tu rostro es…' **El chico sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, porque la mayoría de estas cosas que estaba diciendo las estaba sacando de un recuerdo, de una imagen en concreto. Donde Lodo y Quidditch se combinaban.** 'perfectamente simétrico y… tu espíritu…' **El chico sonrió sintiéndose pequeño al pensar en todas esas cosas. Dominique de pronto toco su rostro sintiéndose poco a poco normal.** 'eso eres tú.' **Termino Lorcan. Dominique se sentía en un estado de sueño, como si estuviera flotando, como si estuviera en parte embobada de esas palabras que Lorcan había dicho y por otro lado dejando recorrer esa calma por todos los lugares en los que había estado ardiendo.** 'Funciono.' **Lorcan la despertó. Dominique parpadeo y miro al chico sonriéndole. De pronto se dio cuenta que todas esas cosas lindas se las había dicho ese muchacho al que molestaba desde que tenía memoria y todo se puso incomodo.**

'Ehm… si.' **Dijo Dominique sintiéndose extraña.** 'Como sea…' **Dijo la chica abrazándose así misma como queriendo quitar esa sensación incomoda.** '¿Qué fue eso?' **Dijo la chica algo seria. Lorcan se levanto sacudiendo su túnica, Dominique noto su brazo y su cuello rojos, solo desvió la mirada.**

'Necesitas ir con…'

'¡Lorcan!' **Dominique suspiro largo al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Lysander.**

'yo… olvídalo. Ni loca vuelvo a pasar por eso.' **Dijo la chica harta de esto, de un momento a otro se sintió realmente cansada.** 'Mas te vale ir con él antes de que empiece con su patético drama.' **Lorcan lo entendió, le hubiera gustado hablar de lo que le había pasado pero hasta él notaba que Dominique necesitaba descansar.** 'Scamander…' **Lorcan se volteo a verla. Dominique miro de nuevo su cuello… iba a pedirle disculpas pero algo la detuvo.** 'esto no paso ¿de acuerdo?' **Termino por decir la chica. Lorcan hizo una cara de conflicto porque sabía que su cerebro no podría simplemente suprimirlo pero bueno… no era la única cosa que negaría de su vida y no era la mas impactante. Así que asintió. Dominique lo miro y no pudo evitar recordar porque solía ser amiga de ese chico, de ese con espíritu de Gryffindor y la curiosidad de Ravenclaw.**

'¡Lorcan!' **Lysander llego y tomo de los hombros a Lorcan, que solo sonrió al ver a su hermano.** '¿estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada?' **Miro su cuello y se acerco a tocarlo.** 'Lorcan está caliente…' **A Lorcan le pareció adorable notar la voz de preocupación de su hermano, como si no supiera que ese era el mejor sentimiento para él.**

'Se siente muy bien Lysander.' **Dijo Lorcan para calmarlo. Lysander lo miro para ver si estaba delirando pero no.**

'no debiste de hablarle Lorcan.' **Dijo Lysander algo molesto.** 'Ella es enserio… ya sabes como es.' **Lysander le recordó.** '¿Por qué no puedes controlarte?' **Lorcan agacho la mirada.** 'No ves que pueden herirte, eres muy fácil de… ella lo sabe Lorcan.' **Suspiro aun sintiendo angustia por su hermano.**

'Lo siento.' **Dijo Lorcan. Lysander miro a su alrededor, no había nadie ahí ya.**

'No lo hagas de nuevo.' **Dijo Lysander abrazándolo y despeinando su cabello. Lorcan aprovecho para también abrazarlo, seguía aun en ese estado amoroso hacía con él y no quería desaprovecharlo porque no sabía cuando iba a terminar.** 'ya… ¿estás bien?' **Lorcan presintió que esa pregunta mas bien era para él mismo y por eso asintió.** 'bien.' **Dijo Lysander para después suspirar largo.** 'vamos a cenar…'

'Seguro.' **Dijo Lorcan siguiéndolo. Volteo hacía el cielo mirando unas aves que volaban por encima de él.**

 _Definitivamente no podre sacármelo de la cabeza._

 **OOoOO**

'…no quiero ver ningún libro de pociones en la zona de astronomía.' **Ted suspiro por quinta vez al escuchar todas las instrucciones y detalles…**

 _Absurdos._

 **Sobre como acomodar la biblioteca.**

 _Esta mujer no recuerda que usamos la magia para eso…_

'Así que por favor, lean el lomo para ponerlo en la sección correcta…' **Madame Pince notó que Teddy Lupin estaba a comparación de Victoire Weasley demasiado displicente. Así que con un movimiento de varita hizo que un libro le pegara ligeramente en la cabeza.**

'¡Auch!' **Dijo el chico sobando su cabeza. Mirando de nuevo con atención a la bibliotecaria.** 'la escuche todo el tiempo.' **Dijo defendiéndose.**

'no es cierto…' **Victoire le aseguro a la bibliotecaria. Y Teddy se quedo boquiabierto ante tal traición.**

'¿es enserio? ¿ahora que eres, una especie de Banshee combinada con un Oráculo?'

'¡Deja de decirme gritona!' **Ted se tapo los oídos al escucharla y Victoire tomo un libro para golpearlo en el brazo. Ted se quejo.**

'¿¡Puede explicarme porque no la detiene!?' **Dijo el Hufflepuff mirando a la bibliotecaria que con otro movimiento de varita puso en dos hileras una barrera entre ambos.** '¿Qué demonios es est…? ¡Auch! ¿y eso porque fue?'

'¡por grosero!' **Dijeron ambas mujeres.**

 _Geniaaaal… las chicas se unen ¬¬_

'esto Señor Lupin; es su castigo.' **Ted negó esperando que no fuera lo que creía que era.** 'Son…'

'no…'

'todos…'

'no…' **Insistió Ted con una voz mas agotada.**

'Los libros que usted…'

'Nah…' **Dijo haciendo su cabello naranja.**

'…y la señorita Weasley…'

'argh…' **Ted dijo encorvándose con flojera.**

'Tienen que acomodar esta noche…'

'¡No!' **Suplico con dolor.**

'¡Señor Lupin! ¿quiere comportarse?' **Victoire sonrió divertida sin que Ted la mirara.**

'y tiene aproximadamente una hora para hacerlo.' **Dijo la bibliotecaria.** 'sino estarán aquí para mañana, claro con otra tanda de libros desacomodados y así seguirá la serie de libros, no van a dejar de venir hasta que los libros estén en su lugar, así que Señor Lupin….' **Ted la miro con dolor.** 'Yo le sugiero que invierta su tiempo en acomodar y no tanto en quejarse.'

'usted enserio es mala…' **Dijo Ted jugando. Madame Pince le advirtió que parara, Ted sonrió y asintió.**

'59 minutos.' **Dijo la bibliotecaria para irse a sentar a su despacho.**

 **Ted miro la pileta de casi dos metros y medio que tenía en frente.**

 _Lo peor es que Victoire tiene una igual…_

'¿Qué esperas? No quiero volver a pasar otra velada aquí…' **Ted asintió y tomo el primer libro.** 'Y mucho menos contigo.' **El metamorfomago tiro el libro y este le pego en el pie.**

'¡Auch!' **Grito haciendo que el eco de la biblioteca lo repitiera el triple de fuerte.**

'¡Señor Lupin!' **No tardo en escucharse Madame Pince, Ted se disculpo y levanto el libro mostrándole que había sido un accidente. Lo tomo y lo puso en la sección de Herbología. Suspiro.**

'yo tampoco quiero pasar otra velada contigo.' **Dijo Ted en un tono infantil y de venganza. Victoire se detuvo y agradeció que estuviera la pileta de libros entre los dos, así Teddy no veía el triste semblante que apareció en ella.**

'genial. Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo.' **Dijo la chica recompuesta. Azotando el libro en la mesa con algo de molestia.**

'no te desquites con el libro, el no tiene la culpa de tu caprichosa e infantil personalidad…'

'¿A quién le dices infantil? Yo no soy quien se la pasa jugando video juegos de niños en el verano.'

'Dominique ya te fue con el chisme, genial…'

'no necesito que Dominique me diga lo que haces… tengo años conociéndote tonto.' **Dijo la rubia separando los libros con algo de rudeza.** 'aunque…' **Se detuvo y miro hacía atrás.** 'al parecer ahora si. Porque resulta que no confías en mí.' **Dijo con algo de dolor.** 'pero no me importa…' **Mintió abrazándose.** 'no me importa que me ocultes cosas, al fin y al cabo es tu vida.' **Dijo la chica tomando otro libro y leyendo el lomo.**

'Exacto.' **Dijo Ted directo y Victoire se detuvo para mirar hacia donde estaba, la pileta de libros le impedía ver su rostro para comprobar si hablaba con seriedad.** 'Tú eres la principal profeta en ese principio.' **Ted recordó a Frank y a Victoire reír juntos.** 'él es mi amigo ¿sabes? Creo que merecía que me lo comentaran…' **Victoire arrugo la frente sin entender.** '¿Qué fue lo que hice Merlín para lograr callarla?' **Uso una grosera felicidad. Victoire abrió la boca ofendida.**

 **De un momento a Ted lo golpeo una enciclopedia de Flores curativas en el medio Oriente.**

'¡Auch!' **Dijo mirando a la rubia molesta, asomándose en su lado.** 'déjame en paz Victoire.' **Ted dijo con fastidió y se dio la media vuelta. Victoire se sintió no solamente atacada, sino ignorada. Otro libro golpeo al metamorfomago haciendo que su cabello cambiara a un verde a la hora del impacto.** 'Estoy hablando enserio Weasley, no quiero quedarme otro minuto extra teniendo que soportarte.' **Ted tomo el libro y lo puso en su mesa sin siquiera mirarla.**

'eres un cobarde.' **Victoire dijo mientras miraba como se regresaba a su lado.**

'¿ah si? y eso porque su real majestad…' **El tono sarcástico del chico hizo molestar mucho mas a la rubia, que de por si odiaba que la llamaran así… y Ted lo sabía.**

'¡No me llames así Edward!' **La chica lo señalo con su dedo índice. Ted miro hacía el despacho de Madame Pince…**

 _¿Cómo es que nunca están para regañarla?_

'¡Argh!' **Ted gruño impotente. Y Victoire le imito.** '¡No me digas Edward!' **Dijo con total libertad.** 'Estoy tan harto…' **El chico se regreso y tomo el primer libro que vio para ponerlo en un lugar al azar.**

'¡eso no va ahí! vas hacer que nos obliguen a repetirlo…' **Trato de tomar el libro pero Ted se lo impidió.**

'Deja mi lado en paz, no quiero que tus manitas lo arruinen…' **Ted la empujo pero Victoire se aguerrió a ponerlo en el lugar correcto.**

'va… acá…'

'¡No necesito tu ayuda!' **Dijo Ted desesperado cuando Victoire tomo el libro. El chico molesto la soltó y levanto las manos harto.** '¿Quieres hacerlo tu sola? Adelante, tengo mejores cosas que hacer…'

'¡no pienso hacerlo sola Edward!' **Victoire le grito al verlo caminar a la salida.**

'¡deja de llamarme así!' **Ted se volteo para gritarle al mismo tiempo que cambiaba el color de su cabello a un magenta. Victoire abrió de nuevo la boca ofendida.**

'mas te vale quitar ese color de tu cabeza.'

'¿Oh, ahora hasta eso te ofende? Porque no me pasas una lista de todas las cosas que tengo que hacer para mantener contenta Victoire, así nos ahorraríamos toda esta basura.' **Dijo señalando a ambos. Victoire bufo cruzando los brazos.**

'Eres un idiota.' **Dijo para empezar. Ted se detuvo aun frustrado y dejo caer los hombros dándole por su lado.**

'No eres la primera que me lo dice y para ser honestos, no es la primera vez que no me importa…' **Dijo el chico dándole por su lado. Victoire asintió y tomo otro libro para arrojárselo.** 'No te atrevas.' **Ted la señalo.** 'No pienso recogerlo.' **Victoire miro el libro y luego a Ted, lo bajo lentamente… ella tampoco quería recogerlo.** 'Por fin usas la cabeza…' **El libro impacto contra el chico.** '¡Ya me harte de ti! niña caprichuda y…' **El chico se regreso hacía ella molesto, su cabello se torno en rojo pero Victoire no se movió ni un solo centímetro de donde estaba.** '¿¡crees que puedes tratarme como se te da la gana!? ¿¡Quién demonios te crees Victoire!?'

'¡Te pregunto EXACTAMENTE lo mismo Edward!'

'¡deja de llamarme así!'

'¡es tu nombre!' **Victoire le recordó. Ted la miro y gruño queriendo destrozar algo.**

'solo… solo…' **Dijo tratando de controlarse pero sus cambios de imagen hacían notar que estaba perdiendo el control.**

'Pareces una tira cómica, ¿puedes…?'

'¡solo vuelve a tu lado Weasley!' **Victoire levanto la mirada en shock. Él no la llamaba así… Ted nunca… nunca… la llamaba Weasley en un tono serio. Victoire lo miro y asintió. Ted miro el libro que se había quedado en el suelo, pero volteo el rostro estaba lo suficiente molesto para levantarlo. Victoire volvió a su lado acomodar los libros que le faltaban. Ted se tardo un poco en tranquilizarse y parar esos cambios que tenía encima.**

 **Pasaron minutos para que Victoire lo escuchara de nuevo acomodando los libros. No se escuchaba nada… si Madame Pince hubiera estado ahí, hubiera creído que una especie de milagro había sucedido para que Ted Lupin se hubiera quedado tan callado. Solo se escuchaba la madera de las mesas que crujía de vez en cuando. El sonido de los libros cuando se ponían en la mesa, algunos suspiros de Ted de aburrimiento, los brazaletes de Victoire cuando se acomodaba el cabello. De eso en mas… todo muy callado. Era un silencio pesado. Algo deprimente, de hecho. Algo parecido como cuando perdías tu juguete favorito, el mismo sentimiento de frustración como cuando un globo de helio se te escapaba de las manos… y simplemente no puedes atraparlo, lo tienes en las manos y luego por fin se te va y sube, sube haciéndose cada vez más imposible de alcanzarlo. Hasta que te quedas observándolo desaparecer frente a tus narices sin poder hacer nada…**

 **De un momento a otro Ted se detuvo y miro de reojo hacía atrás, lo bastante silencioso para no llamar la atención de la chica. ¿Quién sabe cómo iba a reaccionar? Victoire estaba mirando un libro con una cara larga, con una mirada triste… El chico sintió como su estomago se encogió al instante e incluso su cabello palideció sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando Victoire dejo el libro Ted se regreso evitando que lo mirara.**

 **Victoire lo miro… o miro su espalda, al paso que iba, sin ninguna distracción de por medio había avanzado lo suficiente para tener una vista de él. No parecía estar afectado por lo que paso y eso la hizo preguntarse…**

 _¿Enserio lo he tratado mal todo este tiempo?_

 **Tomo otro libro y sin señal de atención se regreso a donde estaba. Soltando un largo y triste suspiro. Tan largo que golpeo a Ted.**

 _Enserio metí la pata_

 **Ted suspiro nervioso. Victoire miro de reojo hacía atrás pero al ver al chico con el mismo tono castaño, regreso su vista al libro que tenía en las manos. Ted tenía una cara de conflicto mirando su libro y pensando en lo mal que Victoire debía sentirse.**

 _Bueno… tenia alguien que ponerle el alto…Vi… no quería… pff…_

 **De nuevo otro suspiro largo, esta vez por parte del chico. Victoire apretó con dolor el libro que tenía en sus manos.**

 _Tal vez tiene razón… no tiene que decirme nada. Yo no soy… solo soy su amiga… o bueno, lo era. Pero es que…_

 _Te ayudo cuando te sentías una basura usada, no solo en eso… si, es algo caprichuda pero… me gusta así. No me desagrada tanto…_

 _Solo fue un momento de debilidad…_

 _No quería gritarle de esa manera…_

 _Se que no le gusta que le digan Edward…_

 _No debí de llamarla de esa manera ¿"su real majestad"? Basura._

 _¿Por qué nos peleamos tanto ahora?_

 _Debería de contarle todo pero… ¿y si no lo comprende? ¿Desde cuándo lo pienso tanto con Victoire? Ambos somos…_

 _El dúo dinámico._

 _Ying Yang…_

 _¿lo recuerdas Teddy?_

 _¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no puedo!_

 _Teddy…_

 _Victoire…_

 _Lo…_

… _lamento._

 **El sonido de los últimos libros–de ambas piletas—se escucharon al ser colocados en sus respectivas secciones. Un suspiro de ambos al mismo tiempo se escucho. Victoire, miro su reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para que se terminara la hora.**

'solo falta acomodarlos…' **el metamorfomago trato de no sonar molesto pero su voz fue seria, mucho mas de lo que deseo.**

'Si.' **Dijo la chica sacando su varita y mirar sus libros. Ted la miro y solo aclaro su cabello. Saco su varita y miro al suelo deprimido para encontrarse con…**

'el libro…' **pensó en voz alta. Victoire se giro ligeramente para ver de que hablaba. Ted la miro y señalo el libro. Victoire miro el libro y asintió.**

'Olvide levantarlo…' **Victoire dijo sin ánimos. Ted la miro y sintió su corazón apachurrarse.**

 _¿Qué estas haciendo? Levántalo tú mismo._

'No, yo…' **Ted se agacho pero Victoire ya estaba agachada también, ambas manos se tocaron haciendo que los dos adolescentes levantaran la mirada…**

 _Demonios Victoire tus…_

 _Ojos miel…_

'perdón…' **Ted retiro su mano y Victoire también.**

'No…' **Victoire miro que ambos retiraron su mano y ella se decidió entonces a ir por el libro pero al parecer Ted también pensó en lo mismo y por segunda vez se tocaron accidentalmente.**

'no, déjame a mi.' **Dijo Ted apresurándose a tomar el libro. Ambos se levantaron, ambos con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas; por vergüenza de tocarse y de mirarse ahora después de haberse herido a su manera.** 'Toma.' **Dijo Ted sin mirarla, solo estiro la mano y Victoire asintió tomándolo algo desganada.**

'Gracias.' **Dijo la chica y Ted noto su timbre apagado. Mordió su labio pero se detuvo a mirarla. Victoire volvió a darle la espalda y Ted solo se quedo mirándola algo triste.** 'deberíamos de darnos prisa, ya casi se termina la hora…' **Ted asintió. Pero Victoire se quejo, de nuevo había sonado mandona.** 'Lo siento, no era una orden…' **Dijo con la voz apretada. Ted de pronto sintió la garganta cerrada.**

'Seh…' **Dijo torpe y difícilmente. Victoire espero algo mas pero… no hubo nada mas. Suspiro dejando ese libro que Ted le había entregado a un lado, no quería tener nada de él cerca. Le provocaba ganas de llorar. Miro los demás libros, era hora de terminar esto.**

 **Victoire tomo distancia y tomo la primera fila de libros; los de Astronomía. Camino a la sección de Astronomía y ahí con un movimiento de varita se acomodaron los libros. Ted suspiro y se decidió hacer lo mismo, después de todo no era como si tuviera otra opción. Imitó a la chica y empezó con los que tenía mas cerca; Herbologia. Agito su varita y los libros se elevaron, un poco mas tosco que cuando Victoire los hizo levitar, camino hacía la sección de ese grupo de libros y lo puso en su lugar con otro movimiento de varita. Los libros hicieron un sonido atropellador por lo tosco que Ted había sido. Victoire volteo solo para asegurarse que no hubiera caído una repisa de libros y tuvieran que pasar otra hora sumergidos en un incomodo y agobiante silencio. Miro a Ted regresar, el chico levanto la mirada y noto que lo veía. Victoire se giro haciendo levitar el siguiente grupo de libros; Herbología. Ted quiso bromear con ella pero después de tanto rato en silencio simplemente no pudo y mejor tomo como ella su segundo grupo de libros; Astronomía. Hizo que levitaran y camino hacía el estante que le correspondía…**

 _Esto es horrible. Es pero de lo que imagine… no recuerdo que doliera tanto cuando éramos pequeños… ¡Maldita sea!_

 **Hundido en sus pensamientos hizo el movimiento de su varita agresivo, haciendo que los libros se movieran de la misma manera y chocaran con los de Victoire que estaban siendo acomodados. La rubia trato de controlarlos enderezando la varita. Ted la miro avergonzado.**

'Lo siento.' **Dijo Ted alejando los libros de los de la rubia.** '¿Están en orden?' **Dijo esperando que la rubia no se molestara de nuevo.**

 _No lo soportaría._

'Están bien.' **Dijo la chica con un poco de pena.** '¿los tuyos?' **Ted levanto su pulgar, pero al momento que lo hizo sus libros cayeron. Ted se volteo y se sintió realmente como un tonto.** 'Ahyy…' **dijo con dolor, pero una risita detrás de él lo hizo analizar realmente la situación. Miro de reojo y vio a Victoire tapando su boca mientras reía.**

 _¡Sí! ¡Ríes!_

 **Victoire lo miro y se detuvo al verlo sin expresión.**

'lo siento.' **Dijo nerviosa forzándose a contener la risa. Pero prefería eso a estar peor con Ted.** 'No es-no-no es gracioso.' **Dijo finalmente terminando de acomodar sus libros y dándose la media vuelta para continuar. Ted negó y camino hacía ella pero recordó que los libros estaban aun en el suelo y era injusto obligarla a quedarse otro día por sus tonterías…**

 _Aunque me daría otra oportunidad de arreglar las cosas…_

 **Volvió y acomodo los libros para después caminar de regreso a la mesa, Victoire iba de ida así que cruzaron camino, de hecho se taparon el camino y con un par de movimientos al mismo lugar que hizo que Ted riera.**

 _Rió…_

 **Ted llego por fin a la mesa decidiendo que libros iba a tomar esta vez… ¿A quién engañaba? quería toparse de nuevo con ella, quería arreglar las cosas, quería hacerla reír. ¿Pero cómo? No quería que se viera muy forzado, quería que fuera natural… como lo de antes y antes de que la chica terminara…**

 _¿Cuántos le faltan?_

 **Volteo a mirar la mesa de la chica, llevaba una fila mas que él. Ted miro de reojo donde estaba la rubia, estaba concentrada en lo que hacía…**

 _Bueno puedo… pretender que fue algo natural…_

 **El chico termino en la mesa de la chica mirando que secciones le faltaban.**

 _Runas. Tiene Runas._

 **El chico ahora fue a su mesa para hacer levitar la fila de Runas que él tenía y así poder caminar (trotar) hacía donde estaba Victoire. Se puso a su lado…**

 _¿Ahora qué Teddy?_

'Vengo a…' **Ted señalo torpe los libros y Victoire asintió dándole algo de espacio.**

'ya casi termino.' **Dijo cordialmente la chica.**

 _Tan cordial como si se tratara de un extraño._

'seguro…' **Dijo Ted asintiendo aun incomodo por ese cordial dialogo que mantuvo con la chica. Ted harto de tanta cordialidad probo algo nuevo…**

 _Por favor Merlín que no lo arruine._

'¡Ted!' **Victoire dijo sorprendida mirando como sus libros se agitaban de nuevo empujados por los de Ted. Ted se disculpo, pero Victoire pudo notar una sonrisita en su rostro… aunque sea por su medio segundo. La chica arrugo la frente y tomo las riendas de sus libros.** 'Estoy bien.' **Dijo dándole un cortón a la situación. Quería estar bien de nuevo con Ted, por eso no entendía porque lo trato tan seca. Acomodo sus libros y volvió a su mesa. Ted la miro y algo triste termino por acomodar sus libros, regresando desanimado a la mesa.**

 _Al parecer no funciono. Oficialmente lo arruinaste Ted Remus Lupin… deberías de llamarte Edward desde este momento._

 **Tomo la siguiente fila de libros y camino al estante de Historia de la magia casi arrastrando los pies. Miro el estante y direcciono los libros sin muchos ánimos… la verdad le daba igual donde y como quedaran.**

'Con permiso.' **Un bonche de libros empujo a los de Ted haciéndolos caer por la falta de fuerza que ponía en el hechizo. Ted miro hacía atrás y encontró a la rubia poniendo con decisión sus libros.**

'Oye…' **Dijo Ted entre molesto, entre feliz. Victoire lo miro y fingió sorpresa.**

'perdón…' **Lo imito y se dio la vuelta en cuanto sus libros estuvieron listos. Ted la miro y sonrió, levanto sus libros y los acomodo rápido para dirigirse a la mesa.**

'no tienes que hacer eso para ganar… es obvio que yo soy mas rápido.' **Victoire bufo.**

'¿desde cuándo esto es una competencia? Es un castigo Ted…' **Ted se detuvo al escucharla tan fría. Y de nuevo se sintió como un tonto…** '…aunque si lo fuera, ya sabes una competencia… yo te ganaría.' **Dijo la chica levitando sus libros y mirando al frente. Ted la miro y sonrió de lado.**

'¿Estas tan segura?' **Dijo Ted levitando sus libros. Victoire lo miro de reojo, primero seria para después mostrar una sonrisa socarrona.**

'Las estadísticas no mienten…' **Dijo la chica haciendo algo con los ojos que hizo sonreír a Ted.** 'aunque si quieres…'

'por supuesto que voy a probártelo.' **Dijo el chico decidido. Victoire rió para después ponerse sería como una seria competidora.**

'desde aquí, no puedes bajar las escaleras y…'

'no puedes ver cuales libros me faltan.' **Ted termino. Victoire asintió.**

'Hecho.' **Dijo la chica decidida.**

'Bien, pues… empecemos.'

'1, 2… 3!' **La chica lanzo sus libros al estante derecho con velocidad pero Ted los choco haciendo que estos descendieran, por suerte Victoire lo pudo controlar e hizo que entraran en su lugar pero para su desgracia Ted ya estaba haciendo levitar otra fila.**

 **Ahora la víctima fue Ted, sus libros no solamente habían sido arrollados sino que…**

'¡Victoire no puedes hacer eso!' **La rubia metía su dedo en la oreja del metamorfomago.** 'Es… ¡es trampa!' **Dijo el chico haciendo que sus libros chocaran contra el librero, el golpe interrumpió el hechizo. Victoire hábilmente metió sus libros a la perfección, para cuando Ted la miro la chica hacía girar su varita como una maestra.** 'Ya verás…'

 **Para la siguiente ronda Ted hacía elevar sus libros por debajo de los de Victoire, golpeándolos en el camino, los golpes interrumpían la conexión entre el objeto y el hechizo.**

'¡Ted!'

'no, estoy rompiendo las… ¡Si!' **los libros de la chica cayeron y él se apresuro acomodar los suyos.**

'¡No!' **La chica rápidamente los hizo levitar una vez mas tratando de alcanzar a los de Ted, con fuerza los golpeó y al siguiente golpe, Ted los elevo otro metro mas haciendo que los libros de Victoire chocaran contra la pared.**

'Aja…' **Dijo el chico, poniendo los libros con sutileza. Sopló la punta de su varita como si se tratara de una pistola y él un vaquero. Victoire rodo los ojos y levanto los libros para ponerlos en su lugar.**

'Admítelo Vi, en esto… yo voy a ganar.' **Dijo el chico seguro, Victoire se acerco a su mesa silenciosa.**

'En esta se define todo Lupin.' **Dijo la chica levitando sus libros. Ted asintió tomando la seriedad que requería este asunto.** 'Sin coquillas, ni golpes… solo velocidad. Así que lo haremos uno por uno.' **Dijo la chica mirando la misma cantidad de libros en ambas hileras. Ted tomo el primer libro y miro al frente.**

'que gane el mejor…'

'lo hare.' **Dijo la chica y Ted rió porque Victoire era así y aunque era a veces odiosa…**

 _No sería ella si no fuera así…_

'Despierta.' **La chica chasqueo sus dedos.** 'No quiero que pongas de excusa que no estabas listo…'

'Nací listo Victoire.' **Victoire sonrió al escucharlo decir su nombre de nuevo.** '¿tú estás lista?'

'hagámoslo.' **Dijo la chica e inmediato sus libros salieron disparados, Ted se apresuro también, poniendo énfasis en la velocidad y si que era rápido, Victoire no sabía cuantos llevaba pero…**

'¡VI!' **Victoire se felicito por hacerlo decir su diminutivo. Aun a pesar que su libro había empujado al suyo.** 'Es…'

'eres lento.' **Dijo la chica entre risas. Ted la miro y sonrió emocionado de esta competencia. Miro el libro y trato de hacerlo levitar pero no alcanzaba del todo. Dio un paso al frente…** 'Ehp-ehp-ehp…' **Victoire lo detuvo.** 'No puedes, reglas.' **Dijo la chica señalando el escalón, al principio Ted se regreso pero tan pronto como recordó lo que había hecho antes con su libro lo ignoro y dio los pasos suficientes para tomarlo.** 'Ted eso es...' **Ted puso el libro en el librero, claro primero empujo al suyo.** '¡Eres un tramposo!'

'mira quién habla!'

 **Así siguieron, finalmente ambos se hicieron cosquillas, empujaron sus libros, se taparon la cara, movieron su varita, dieron cuantos pasos quisieron, para terminar ambas filas al mismo tiempo.**

'¡EL MIO CAYO PRIMERO!' **Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con una energía palpable. Ted con la mayoría del cabello azul y Victoire sin túnica y con el suéter amarrado en la cintura y claro su melena dorada despeinada.** '¡No fue el mío!' **Dijeron mirándose y señalándose sonrientes.** '¡Tú hiciste trampa! ¡no fuiste tú!' **Notaron que seguían haciendo lo mismo y como un par de niños se echaron a reír. Victoire puso su varita en la mesa y comenzó aplaudir mientras reía. Ted la miro y no pudo evitar reírse y hacer su cabello de un azul mas chicle.**

 **Las risas hacían eco en la biblioteca. Y es que por fin Ted agradeció que nadie estuviera ahí para regañar a Victoire… podían reírse libremente. En eso las campanadas del renovado reloj de la escuela se escucharon apagando las risas pero dejando a los protagonistas cansados de hacer tanto eco.**

'Justo a tiempo.' **Dijo Victoire escuchando las campanadas.** 'no tarda en llegar Madame Pince.' **Dijo la chica mirando la puerta aun acalorada por la risa. Ted miro la puerta y dejo caer los hombros.**

'¿enserio crees que lo revise?' **Victoire hizo un gesto chusco.**

'¿nervioso Lupin?' **Dijo la chica mirándolo juguetonamente.** 'porque yo estoy segura que puse todos en su lugar.' **Dijo algo vanidosa. Ted bufo y asintió.**

'puedo dormir tranquilo.' **Dijo el chico tomando sus cosas para salir. Victoire lo miro y un pequeño nudo en el estomago se creo… había recordado la pelea de antes. ¿Lo olvidarían? ¿Ella lo olvidaría?**

'Vi…' **Ted le llamo y Victoire se volteo con sus cosas también en la mano. El chico se acerco a ella y Victoire lo miro expectante. Ted se detuvo frente a ella y la miro, la chica estaba mas bajita que él así que ella miraba hacía arriba. Ted seguía portando ese azul en el cabello y seguía también algo sonrojado de las mejillas. Victoire no pudo evitar sonrojarse también. Ted levanto su mano y Victoire sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo cuando el chico quito un mechón que le tapaba cierta parte de su rostro. Suspiro y Victoire estaba tan ansiosa por saber que significaba eso.** 'Vi…' **su voz se escucho arrepentida esta vez.**

'Ted…' **la chica le contesto en un suspiro también. Ted trago saliva sonriendo de lado.** '¿Qué…?' **Maldita impaciencia. Ted miro su mano y parpadeo algo nervioso…** 'No.' **Dijo la chica negando cortamente, temiendo que lo había arruinado.** 'di… yo… dilo.' **Dijo tratando de sonar calmada pero eso era algo casi imposible.**

'Ehm…' **Dijo el chico sonrojado, su cabello de vuelta a ser solo de raíces azules. A Victoire le gustaba así también.** 'es que…' **Dijo el chico mirando el suelo. Victoire parpadeo atenta a lo que le iba a decir.** 'Gane.' **Dijo el chico cerrando los ojos. Victoire se sintió de nuevo decepcionada.**

'¿ahh si? ¿Por qué lo dices?' **Dijo la chica en un suspiro esta vez sonó a algo parecido a decepción. Ted metió una mano entre su brazo y cintura para tomar un libro. Victoire lo reconoció, era el que él le había dado antes de empezar todo el juego de libros y carreras. Sonrió.** 'apuesto a que fue parte de tu plan.' **Dijo la chica cruzando los brazos. Ted rio y negó.**

'Victoire…' **dijo algo apenado.** 'Fuiste tú… te distrajiste eso es todo…' **Dijo el chico algo tímido pero disfrutando de este momento. Victoire asintió ante ese dulce tono de voz que había utilizado.**

'Si, lo hice.' **Dijo mirándolo fijamente. Ted podía sentir su mirada y eso lo hacía sonrojarse un poco mas. La chica suspiro y tomo el libro, Ted sintió cosquillas en sus manos cuando Victoire tomo el libro de sus manos.** '¡aja! ¡Transformaciones!' **Dijo irónicamente.** 'Acepta que lo planeaste todo…' **Dijo mirándolo, Ted rio y negó. Victoire sonrió al verlo así… tratando de poner el color de su cabello en orden. Era Ted, su Teddy.**

'Vi, yo no hago esas cosas.' **Dijo entre risas.** 'Pero si es parte de tu duelo… adelante.' **La chica rio. De pronto de nuevo se quedaron callados y tanto ella como él, sabían que estaban pensando en las consecuencias de esa absurda pelea.**

'Lo siento.' **Ted dijo de repente y Victoire volteo a mirarlo de inmediato. Ted se veía avergonzado y sonrojado de nuevo.** 'Yo… no quería lastimarte.' **Victoire sintió como en su estomago se creaban pequeñas explosiones de luz…** 'Vi… Victoire.' **Se corrigió el metamorfomago.** 'no debí llamarte de esa manera… digo, eres gritona pero…' **Victoire le dio un golpe en el brazo, Ted rio.** 'enserio lo siento.' **Dijo el chico deteniéndola, entrelazando sus manos para que no le volviera a pegar… (ahhy si…) Victoire miro sus manos entrelazadas y se emociono un poco… ahora ya no podía quedarse callada.**

'yo también lo siento… sé que no te gusta que te llamen Edward. Solo quería…' **Ted rió quedo.**

'Sé que querías hacer…' **Dijo el chico apretando ligeramente sus manos.** 'Darme una lección.' **Victoire trago saliva y asintió acercándose a él. Teddy la miro sumamente arrepentido, la quería tanto, que no podía perdonarse si Victoire le guardaba algún tipo de sentimiento negativo.** 'Vi… tengo algo que decirte…' **Ted sintió como el estomago le comenzaba a dar vueltas.**

'Yo también Ted.' **Dijo la chica dando otro paso sin soltarlo de las manos. Todo esto le recordaba a una tarde que pasaron en el verano pasado. Ella y él, solos tomados de la mano… había terminado muy bien para Victoire, pero después de eso… todo se había convertido en esto. Un tira y afloja, una persecución o huida, de un momento a otro todo se…**

 _Complico._

'Vi…' **la voz del metamorfomago despertó a la chica quien lo volvió a mirar esta vez anhelando que eso complicado desapareciera, que Ted lo hiciera desaparecer.** 'yo…' **Ted sintió como la chica apretó sus manos diciéndole que no se fuera.** 'yo primero ¿si?' **la chica sonrió mirándolo ya a pocos centímetros de él. Ted miro nervioso esos ojos azules océano.**

'eso me gustaría…' **Dijo la chica mirando sus labios. Ted mojo sus labios algo nervioso…**

 _Hazlo… hazlo Ted. Es tu mejor amiga ¿Qué mas puedes pedir? Hazlo cobarde… Solo bésala. Bé…_

'No puedo.' **Dijo Ted con los ojos cerrados.** 'Esto…' **Dio un paso hacía atrás y Victoire lo miro confundida.**

'Ted…'

'no Vi, lo siento.' **Dijo el chico soltándola de las manos.** 'No debí de molestarme… si, admito que me moleste al verte con Frank, pero yo sé que tú tienes derecho… y él es… es un gran chico. Enserio que sí y es mi amigo…' **Dijo el chico tragando saliva.** 'Vi, tú… tienes razón. Siempre la tuviste… no tienes que esperar.'

'pero Ted…'

'tú mereces a alguien tan decidido como tú y me alegro que ese alguien sea Frank.' **Victoire negó.** 'que es igual de honesto a ti y divertido y al parecer… sabe lo que quiere.' **Victoire negó decidida a parar con este mal entendido.**

'Ted, tal vez yo debí de empezar…' **Dijo la chica algo arrepentida.** 'mira, lo que pasa es qu…'

'Vi...' **Ted agacho la mirada avergonzado.** 'no quiero mentirte…' **Dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.** 'Tú nunca lo has hecho y es injusto que yo lo haga…' **Victoire se quedo callada y pensó de nuevo en lo de Frank.**

'bueno Ted…' **La chica de pronto se sintió algo mal con su moral.**

'porque tú nunca los has hecho. Nunca me has mentido Victoire…' **Ted dijo realmente serio. Victoire trago saliva nerviosa.** 'bueno al menos no para herirme…' **Dijo el chico de pronto entre risas. Victoire rió también, claro ella de nervios.** 'Vi…' **Ted la miro de nuevo, sonrió tristemente. Ella era hermosa, pero por alguna razón Ted concluyo que no era para él. Que necesitaba algo mas que un chico confundido, perdido como él.** 'Discúlpame.' **Finalmente dijo el chico y la abrazo. Victoire lo miro, no necesitaba que se lo dijera podía verlo en sus ojos…**

 _¿Por qué te das por vencido?_

'No Ted…' **Dijo la chica rehusándose a la idea.** 'Tú discúlpame a mí.' **Dijo la chica hundiendo su cara en su pecho completamente confundida y sintiéndose algo derrotada.** 'Pero no puedo… dejar esto así. No quiero que te rindas…' **Dijo apretándolo un poco.** 'Yo quiero que…' **Levanto la mirada y lo vio, Ted la miro conmovido, Victoire lo miraba con algo mas de ilusión, por primera vez noto que era algo diferente… que era algo mas. Victoire lo miro sorprendido, sus ojos miel parecían que iban a quebrarse en cualquier momento y ella quería ser responsable de hacerlos felices todo el tiempo. Le gustaban los ojos de Ted… de pequeña porque eran parecidos al color de su cabello que era un poco mas oscuro de pequeña. Pero ahora le gustaban porque le pertenecían a él; porqué eran parte de ser Teddy Lupin.**

'Vi…' **La chica negó poniendo sus delgados dedos en sus labios para después ponerse de puntitas acerándose a él… a sus labios. Ted la miro y parpadeo tratando de reaccionar. Era la novia de un amigo suyo, estaba mal… pero ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? ¿Por qué creía que ella estaría mejor con él que con Frank? ¿Por qué quería que Victoire estuviera con él?**

 **El espacio se estaba acortando y cada milésima que Victoire rompía, todo se volvía un poco mas enserio, mas palpable. Presintiendo que no sería lo único que se rompiera cuando hicieran contacto, que quizá todo se iba a salir de control, porque ahora sentían que toda esta fachada de ser mejores amigos se les estaba escapando de las manos.**

'Teddy…' **Dijo la chica rozando sus labios con su aliento. Ted respiro agitado provocando que el labio le temblara. Victoire lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y sonrió con una decisión en mente… Se acerco lento porque quería que fuera perfecto y Teddy estaba dispuesto… al menos eso dedujo porque el metamorfomago no se movía… Ted sintió como apretó sus manos y de un momento a otro…**

'¡Señor Lupin!'

 _¿Es enserio?_

 **Ambos chicos suspiraron con fastidio y se separaron cuando escucharon a la bibliotecaria.**

'Madame Pince…' **Teddy se cohibió cuando miro la mirada picarona que la bibliotecaria les mandaba a ambos.** 'ya… terminamos.' **Dijo el chico haciendo su cabello de un color lila. Estaba avergonzado.**

'si, ya lo veo. Señor Lupin.'

 _okay lo entiendooooo… estábamos cerca, tomados de las manos… solo deje de verme así… ella volvió a ser mi mejor amiga gracias a usted…_

'y también me da gusto que ambos hayan arreglado sus diferencias.' **Victoire miro a Ted y Ted la miro a ella. Ambos se cohibieron pero asintieron ante la bibliotecaria.** 'si encuentro algún libro fuera de su lugar, a ambos los veré aquí mañana.' **Victoire espero que alguno de esos libros hubiera caído en un lugar incorrecto para ver si así tenía mejor suerte y podía finalizar de una buena vez todo esto. Decirle a Ted la verdad sobre Frank y poder finalmente…**

 _Besarnos. Y después… después… ¿Qué va a pasar después?_

 **Ted miro de reojo a Victoire, al parecer no había escuchado que Madame Pince por fin los dejaba salir.**

'¿Vi?' **Victoire despertó y miro a Ted.** 'Ya somos libres.' **Le dijo sonriente pero una mirada severa de la bibliotecaria lo hizo cambiar de frase.** 'Podemos irnos…'

'hágalo antes de que me arrepienta Señor Lupin.' **Ted asintió y tomo a Victoire de la mano. (sí, de la mano. Asdfghjklñ). Ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la biblioteca.**

 **Caminaron por el castillo, sin decir una palabra, sin mirarse; solo estaban tomados de las manos. Ted con el cabello ligeramente azulado y las mejillas sonrojadas, Victoire mirando ambas manos entrelazadas. Subieron las escaleras hacía la torre de Ravenclaw; Victoire sabía bien el camino, pero antes de llegar, Ted camino un poco más, hacía un pasillo y ahí se detuvo. Le daba la espalda a Victoire, estaba algo nervioso, de nuevo no sabía como abordar el tema… la situación. Quería concluir lo de la biblioteca.**

" _¿puedes besarme ahora si?" no. "Victoire, yo quiero besarte…" ¡Noh! "Victoire, nos conocemos desde que tenemos pañales, eres mi mejor amiga y por eso creo que estaría bien besart…" ¡NOOOO!_

 **De repente hizo un sonido de cansancio.**

'Ted…' **Ted se volteo rápido, desafortunadamente del lado incorrecto haciendo que Victoire casi se cayera, solo porque no se soltaron las manos.**

'¡Vi!' **El chico se regreso y rápido la ayudo a estabilizarse.** 'lo siento.' **Dijo el chico torpe, estaban de nuevo cerca. Victoire lo miro, era algo oscuro pero podía ver sus ojos miel resaltar en la oscuridad.**

'Ted, ehm…' **La chica trago saliva, Ted asintió mirándola, estaba algo embobado pensando en todo lo que ella provocaba en él.**

'Vi, ¿podemos… ehm…?' **EL chico se sonrojo y Victoire sintió mariposas en el estomago.** 'hace rato…' **No la miro porque estaba enserio avergonzado.** 'tú… bueno, yo también.' **Dijo respirando agitado.**

'Si.' **Victoire dijo. Ted la miro, la chica lo miraba y aunque no había mucha luz, podía ver que estaba sonrojada.** 'La charla fue… extraña.' **Dijo la chica asintiendo. Ted arrugo ligeramente la frente.**

 _¿La charla? No, yo me refiero a la parte donde íbamos a besarnos._

'Si… pero yo me refiero a…'

'y estoy segura que hiciste trampa con ese libro.' **Victoire volvió a interrumpir, Ted sonrió pero no quería hablar de eso...**

'Victoire, podemos…'

'La verdad es que terminamos rápido todo eso ¿no?' **Ted asintió y Victoire lo siguió.**

'Vi…'

'porque somos buenos con eso, siempre lo hemos sido…' **Ted volvió a darle la razón, ellos no habían cambiado mucho a través de los años y eso era bueno. Al menos si habían cambiado era para bien. Todo se volvía mejor cada año que pasaban juntos.**

'Sí. Nosotros somos especiales.' **Apretó su mano y Victoire abrió ligeramente los ojos.** 'Nosotros…' **Se acercaba a ella.** '…siempre, hemos estado juntos, es como si…' **Victoire sintió que se mareo un poco al sentir la respiración de Ted sobre sus labios, ya casi podía sentir sus labios, lo miro; Ted ya había cerrado los ojos y Victoire no podía negar que se veía realmente adorable; bello. Hablo una vez mas y Victoire trago saliva sabiendo que estaba a nada de caer.** 'como si debiéramos de estar…' **La rubia asintió cerrando los ojos, arrastrada por una extraña magia que le obligaba a dejarse llevar a esto… a Ted.** '…de ser…' **El chico dejo en el aire las palabras porque ya no quería hablar, solo quería mostrárselo. Le iba a mostrar que no debía de estar con Frank ni con nadie mas, porque nadie la conocía y la entendería como él; y no había nadie que lo conociera y lo hiciera tan feliz que ella. Se lo mostraría, con solo un acto… con un beso.**

'siempre amigos.' **Ted se detuvo y alzo una ceja creyendo que eran de nuevo esa voz en su cabeza que lo solía confundir a casi diario.** 'Eso me alegra mucho Teddy… Ted.'

 _No, mi voz no suena tan bien…_

 **Ted abrió los ojos y miro a una Victoire con la cabeza alejada y un rostro sonrojado.**

 _¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Íbamos a besarnos… ¿no? ella iba a besarme en la biblioteca…_

'¿Vi?' **Dijo Ted aun confundido. Victoire lo miro y sonrió nerviosa.** 'ehm… ¿pasa algo?' **Sabía que algo había ocurrido.**

'no.' **Dijo la chica negando y actuando con normalidad. Ted se puso pensativo, repasando que había hecho mal para que Victoire actuara así… que por cierto nunca había actuado así con él.** 'solo que…' **Ted despertó rápido para mirar a Victoire; la chica estaba sonrojada de nuevo…**

 _Tiene que ser una buena señal._

'¿si Vi?' **Ted dijo impaciente. Victoire lo miro y trago saliva de nuevo…**

 _Sus ojos…_

'¿no crees…' **Ted asintió esperando volver a donde se había quedado. Esperando que solo se tratara de una broma de la rubia.** '¿no crees que ya es algo tarde?' **Ted aclaro su cabello de golpe. Victoire sintió su estomago contraerse al verlo.** 'estoy cansada… ¿tú no?' **Dijo la chica sonriéndole…**

 _¿Quiere… ella… no. No ella no lo haría yo soy… soy Ted. Su Teddy. No querría deshacerse de mí._

'es que recordé que no termine unos deberes de…'

 _¡Merlín quiere deshacerse de mi!_

'Entonces… te veo…' **La chica lo pensó y lo miro de nuevo.** 'Descansa Ted.' **Dijo la chica alejándose de él y despidiéndose con la mano. Ted estaba en shock. Confundido hasta la raíz de su ser. Se despidió igual con la mano pero con un cara desencajada. Asintió y se dio la media vuelta para ir a su habitación a descansar, pero sobretodo a pensar en lo que había pasado.** 'Ted…' **El chico olvido todos esos pensamientos y se regreso rápido al llamado de Victoire. La chica lo miro y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.** 'Gracias por acompañarme hasta acá.' **Ted asintió decepcionado.** 'Eres un gran…'

 _No lo digas, no lo digas, no lo digas Victoire, Por el amor a la magia no…_

'…amigo.' **Ted sonrió de lado incomodo. Victoire miro su cabello rubio y suspiro.** 'buenas noches Ted.'

'Buenas noches Vi… Victoire.' **Se corrigió y volvió a su camino, con muchísimas preguntas.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿Peter?' **Dominique murmuro y es que la habitación ya estaba apagada y las cortinas de todas las chicas estaban cerradas.** '¿Peter estas dormido?' **Intento de nuevo la rubia.**

 **Peter cerraba los ojos fingiendo estar dormido, esto seguía siendo incomodo para él y no quería charlas ahí, ni mucho menos vestidos así…**

'vamos se que estas despierto…' **Peter se maldijo así mismo pero aun así no se movió. Dominique resoplo.** 'Cobarde…' **Eso le dolió un poco pero no, era mejor resistir las palabras a tener que mirar a esa chica.** 'da igual… solo esperaba que no fueras como él.' **Peter abrió los ojos y noto la voz triste de la pelirroja.** 'pero al parecer eres igual… no te importó.' **Peter dudo…**

 **De pronto Dominique miro como Peter se daba la vuelta para mirarla. La pelirroja sonrió de lado.**

'Sabía que no estabas dormido.' **Dijo la chica acercándose a él para no hablar tan fuerte. Peter trago saliva al percibir su olor.**

 _Contrólate amigo, por favor…_

'Peter…' **A Peter le pareció increíble como sonaba su nombre en la voz de Dominique.** 'te queda bien ese corte.' **Le dijo con una sonrisa. Peter miro hacia su cabello y sonrió alegre, a él también le gustaba su nuevo corte.** 'Oye…' **Peter la miro.** '¿puedo preguntarte algo?' **Al rubio le sorprendió mucho la cortesía con la que se lo pregunto. Así que asintió de inmediato.** 'se honesto ¿de acuerdo?' **De nuevo esa vocecita amenazante, Peter rio quedo y asintió.** '¿Qué es lo que piensas de mi?' **Peter arrugo la frente, esa era una pregunta muy compleja.** 'Honesto.' **La chica le recordó.**

 **Peter la miro, estaba algo sorprendido. Nunca creyó que una chica como Dominique le importara lo que la gente dijera de ella. Ella era muy bella y valiente, divertida y lista. Astuta. Porque debería de importarle lo que los demás dijeran de ella. Pero aun así ya le había hecho la pregunta.**

'bueno…'

'no lo pienses mucho, solo di lo primero que te venga a la cabeza.' **Dominique le demando.**

'No es tan sencillo.' **Peter le dijo y Dominique alzo una ceja.** 'además no te conozco mucho…' **Dominique asintió entendiéndolo; y suspiro largo.** 'Lo siento.'

'No, está bien.' **Dominique dijo algo ausente. Peter la miro y quería darle apoyo pero ¿tocarla? No era una buena idea.** 'solo dime… ¿crees que soy mala?' **Dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos. Peter la miro y negó.** '¿Enserio?' **Dominique dijo parpadeando y mostrando algo de alegría. De repente ambos se quedaron callados. Así por un largo rato.**

'él… ¿él te lo dice?' **Peter volvió a interrumpir el silencio. Dominique parpadeo y entendió a quien se refería Peter. Asintió. Aun no le decía que era Lysander porque la idea de que Peter lo molestara era como una venganza silenciosa de ella. Un tipo de Karma de su lado.** 'No…' **Suspiro algo inseguro. Dominique toco su mano insistiéndole que continuara. Peter trago saliva y continuo.** '…no deberías de creerle todo.'

'suena mas sencillo de lo que crees.' **Dominique dijo mordiéndose el labio. Peter asintió.** 'y es que hay días…' **Suspiro recordando lo que había pasado horas atrás.** 'hay días en los que sí creo todo lo que me dice.' **Peter negó. Dominique sonrió de lado.** 'es muy convincente…'

'¿Por qué no lo dejas de ver? Eres…' **Se sonrojo.** 'bueno… no vale la pena pasar tu tiempo con alguien que no te hace sentir especial.'

'que lindo…' **Dominique dijo y Peter solo se cohibió apenado.** '¿Cómo aprendiste eso? ¿Alguien te ha tratado mal antes?' **A Dominique le entro la curiosidad. Peter suspiro y Dominique tomo eso como un sí.** '¿tus amigos?' **Peter arrugo la frente.**

'No.' **Dijo de inmediato.** 'ellos son los mejores.' **Dominique lo miro curiosa y le pidió que continuara.** '…sabes, en mi tiempo. Soy… un chico promedio…'

'invisible.' **Dominique dijo y Peter asintió pero después se arrepintió.**

'Casi. Sirius y James son como… tú y tu hermana…' **Dominique rio irónica.**

'Ya quisieran.' **Peter sonrió divertido.**

 _Tienes razón, no son tan hermosos… ¿Qué estás pensando Peter?_

'son los mejores…' **Peter dijo torpe volviendo a pensar en sus amigos.**

'¿enserio?' **Dominique dijo acercándose un poco mas para escucharlo mejor. Peter asintió.**

'sí, y no porque la gente lo diga.' **Peter continúo.** 'Ellos… protegen. Sé que parecen engreídos y todo eso pero… si no fuera por ellos—por ellos y Remus. Yo… creo que estaría peor. Creo que ahora sería una especie de tapete humano.' **Dominique noto el brillo que Peter tenía en la mirada al hablar de sus amigos. No tenía sentido y comenzaba a creer en eso que Ted le había dicho; Peter no era como los libros de historia decían.**

 _Al menos no aun._

'mucha gente me ha tratado como un tonto… a veces hasta ellos.' **Dijo Peter aceptando la realidad.** 'Pero sé que en el fondo, soy parte de ellos.' **La miro y Dominique puso mas atención.** 'Sé que soy otro hermano de James y uno nuevo de Sirius, sé que soy yo el primero en quien piensa Remus cuando está comprando regalos de Navidad…' **De nuevo ese brillo.** 'sé que soy importante para ellos; soy al que Sirius le puede confiar las cosas mas sucias y desagradables que ha escuchado; porque no me asusto, porque no le gusta abrumar a James con eso. Soy al que James le presume todas las cosas fantásticas que ha visto; porque quiere que me motive a hacer algo fantástico. Soy al que Remus no le puede decir no, al que le cree todo, con el que puede tener una charla tranquila, sin tanta energía, tanto brillo; porque… bueno porque Remus siempre ha confiado en mí. Siempre le he agradado.' **Dominique lo podía ver, estaba tan cómodo, se había olvidado que había una chica frente de él, que estaba en ropa interior, que ambos estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Peter parecía estar en casa.** 'Me necesitan.' **Dominique asintió.** 'No porque yo lo diga… me lo han demostrado.Ellos prácticamente lo hicieron, prácticamente me dijeron…' **La miro, sin miedo, deseando que enserio lo entendiera, todo lo que le decía, pero sobretodo esto.** '"no vale la pena pasar tu tiempo con alguien que no te hace sentir especial."' **Peter le contesto su duda. Dominique asintió, mas intrigada ahora. Peter bostezo haciéndose para atrás y tapándose la boca. Dominique rió.**

'mejor durmamos.' **La chica dijo suspirando, saciando una parte de curiosidad que tenía sobre aquel chico. Peter asintió dándole la espalda, Dominique lo detuvo y Peter la miro extrañado. Dominique negó y lo volteo de nuevo frente a ella. Ella se acerco y se acurruco en su pecho para después cerrar los ojos.** 'Buenas noches…' **Dijo en un bostezo.** '…Colagusano.' **Termino por decir la chica para cerrar los ojos y decidirse a dormir. Peter estaba en shock, algo asustado. No sabía qué hacer, no podía negar que se había sentido bien la forma en que la chica lo había llamado; era su apodo. Pero esta vez se había escuchado diferente… pero aunque sintiera eso, no estaba acostumbrado a dejarse llevar por lo que sentía así que no sabía qué hacer. Solo estaba estático, tratando de moverse lo mínimo…**

 _¿Qué hago?_

'¿Puedes abrazarme?' **Dijo la chica aun con los ojos cerrados. Peter trago saliva y asintió, Dominique sintió ese movimiento en su cabello. Lentamente, con miedo y delicadeza, las manos de Peter la envolvieron, no la apretaron; parecía que era una pieza de cristal bajo esas manos. La chica sonrió.** 'Así parece más sencillo no creerle a él.' **Dijo la chica y Peter sonrió.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Bueno milagrosamente habían hecho lo que Ted les había dicho. Bueno… casi todo. Sí, hicieron algo de escándalo, tumbaron a un grupo de Slytherin y él en lo personal coqueteo con un par de chicas de… sí, Hufflepuff. Pero después de eso—y la cena—subió a la torre de Ravenclaw junto a Lorcan; Lysander no sabía done estaba y la verdad no le importaba, hizo reír a Lorcan casi todo el camino… le agradaba ese niño. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Lorcan le aplico la poción para su brazo, charlaron un rato mas. Sirius pudo notar lo huraño que era el chico. Noto la invisible muralla con la que se protegía y Sirius entendió muchas cosas de él; cosas que tal vez le contaría a Peter primero para ver como James reaccionaría después. Finalmente Lorcan se despidió de él, la gente llegaría y no debían de saber que dormía con su hermano y mucho menos que Sirius dormía ahí. Así que el chico se fue a la cama de su hermano, no sin antes deseándole buenas noches a Sirius y hacer una especie de ritual antes de meterse a la cama. A Sirius le pareció gracioso verlo parado de manos, ponerse aceite en la piel y sacudir su cabeza un par de veces, le recordó a él pero como Canuto. Finalmente cuando termino de respirar profundamente por unos diez minutos, Lorcan entro a la cama. Sirius escucho a Lysander entrar junto con los otros chicos del dormitorio, reía y bromeaba. De hecho no parecía ser el chico amargado que él catalogaba. Era agradable por como se escuchaba. Después de una media hora de charla acerca de chicas, Quidditch y pelea por quien debía de entrar al baño primero; todos se fueron a dormir… hasta que alguien dijo algo graciosos y Lysander junto a esos otros dos chicos rieron; ahí duraron otros diez minutos; hablando, bromeando, riendo como chicos normales… Después y de la nada. Todo fue silencio. Sirius lo agradeció en parte, escucharlos tan animados lo hacía extrañar su tiempo, su alcoba y a sus amigos. A todos despiertos, todos juntos.**

 **Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, ese olor de las piedras que Lorcan tenía colgadas era realmente relajante, los dibujos y la cama…**

 _Esto está de ensueño Ravee…_

 **Cerro los ojos y se acomodo dispuesto a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. Sintió como su cuerpo poco a poco se relajaba, ya no lo sentía, solo sentía esa pequeña lucidez aun encendida pero a una nada de apagarse. Así que lo hizo la apago y durmió…**

' _No… no por… po-por favor… No…'_

 **Sirius escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, un sueño…**

' _no… para… yo… no… espera, por favor…'_

 **Y parecía sufrir, realmente sonaba desesperada. Entonces trato de buscar quien era… pero aun era todo negro en su cabeza…**

' _N-no… me-me lastimas… no…'_

 **Era una voz pero la voz era mas solida que lo que creyó… no era un sueño. No estaba dormido aun… ¿o sí? Esperaba que si, porque la cama de Lorcan era cómoda y él había cedido con Morfeo…**

'¡NO, YA PARA!'

 **Sirius abrió los ojos algo irritado, enserio estaba a punto de salir y decirle a todos esos "mocosos" que se callaran, después de todo Lorcan también estaba dormido. ¿Cómo es que Lysander no los detenía?**

'¡NO ME LASTIMES! ¡LYS-LYSANDER, NO…! ¡LYSANDER!'

 **Entonces Sirius se dio cuenta que era precisamente Lorcan quien gritaba. Y lo hacía realmente con pavor, tanto que a Sirius no le importo salir de la cama para asegurarse que Lysander no le estuviera haciendo nada. Porque sí, Sirius tenía la ligera sospecha que a Lysander le gustaba hacerlo sufrir. Bueno a él no le sorprendía nada de esas cosas, con los Black había visto y sabido de todo.**

'¡LYSANDER, NO! ¡Por favor no…!' **Lorcan lloraba y rápido Sirius abrió las cortinas para ver de que se trataba todo esto.**

 **Lysander abrazaba a Lorcan, que tenía los ojos cerrados pero con lagrimas sobre las mejillas.**

'¿Qué estás haciendo?' **Dijeron los dos, Lysander y Sirius al mismo tiempo.**

'Cierra la cortina y vuelve a tu cama.' **Dijo Lysander murmurando mientras Lorcan negaba y lloraba.**

'No.' **Sirius dijo seguro.** '¿Qué le estas haciendo idiota?' **Lysander estaba desesperado, miro las camas de sus otros compañeros y después a Sirius.**

'Lorcan… despierta, despierta…' **Le dijo a Lorcan en el oído.** 'Soy yo… soy Lysander.' **Lorcan se echo a llorar.** 'solo vuelve a tu cama. Van a escucharlo y a ti verte. Por favor…' **Lysander le dijo a Sirius.** 'Toma mi varita y silencia la cama.'

'¡No!' **Lysander lo callo.** 'No voy hacer eso, él esta sufriendo. ¿Qué le hiciste? Aléjate de él…' **Lysander soltó a Lorcan, miro a Sirius; los nervios de que todo se descubriera lo estaban presionando. Necesitaba que Loran despertara de su pesadilla pero Sirius no lo iba a dejar, así que con dolor se giro con Lorcan y le dio una bofetada.** '¡Pedazo de imbécil!' **Sirius subió a la cama dispuesto a golpear a Lysander pero el chico lo regreso, para darle espacio a Lorcan. Sirius notó que no le importaba si quiera defenderse, solo miraba a Lorcan.** '¿Qué…?' **Lysander lo callo pidiéndole que parara. Volteo a ver a Lorcan nuevamente. Lorcan había abierto los ojos y ahora notaba lo que había pasado.**

'¿Lys?' **susurro con miedo. Lysander soltó a Sirius y fue con él. Lorcan lo abrazo y Lysander lo recibió acariciando su cabello.** 'Lys…' **Lorcan se aferraba a su hermano aun tembloroso.** 'Lys fue…'

'sh…' **Lysander negó.** 'Estoy aquí, estoy aquí Lorcan…' **Lorcan asintió y se albergo en su hermano.** 'Estas bien, estoy aquí…' **Sirius los miro, poco a poco entendía. De pronto Lorcan lo miró y Sirius a él; sus ojos estaba llorosos, el azul de sus ojos parecía casi blanco.**

'Lys…' **Dijo Lorcan con pavor escondiéndose en su hermano.**

'¿Qué? ¿Lorcan?' **Lorcan cerró los ojos y señalo tembloroso a Sirius. Lysander se volteó, ya se había olvidado del chico.** 'Lorcan…' **Lorcan negó y comenzó a temblar de nuevo.** 'Tranquilo, solo cuenta hasta 10 ¿sí?' **Lorcan negó.** 'Anda, cuenta conmigo; uno… dos… tres…'

'cuatro… cinco…' **Lorcan comenzó al mismo tiempo que Lysander.**

'eso es… seis… siete…' **Lorcan continuo contando y Lysander se separo poco a poco de él, lentamente fue con Sirius.**

'¿Qué es lo que le pasa?' **Lysander negó. No era tiempo.**

'nueve…'

'No. Sabes. Nada.' **El gemelo puntualizo y le mostro la cama de Lorcan para que volviera a ella. Tomó su varita y con un movimiento de ella la cortina se cerró.**

'Diez.'

 **OOoOO**

 **Había miles de preguntas en su cabeza y de hecho aprovecho el camino para pensar en lo que había hecho mal… no había nada. Sonrió, fue el mismo, no se alejo… ¿Por qué Victoire no lo quería besar mas? Ella lo había tomado de las manos, ella se había acercado…**

'Madame Pince, muchas gracias…' **Dijo con fastidio.**

 **De hecho se había tardado en el baño para pensar en que había sido lo que había salido mal. Durmió hasta las tres de la mañana, tentado a despertar a James para contarle y que él le dijera su teoría, pero James se veía tan cómodo que pensó que era injusto. Se quedo mirando al techo de la cama y suspiro largo como unas tres veces seguidas.**

'¿Ted, porque no te duermes?' **James se escucho adormilado pero ligeramente molesto.** 'tenía algo que contarte hace rato pero no llegaste, me dormí y ahora quiero seguir dormido gracias…' **Dijo James acurrucándose.**

'Lo siento…' **Dijo Ted triste.** 'Tratare de no moverme mucho.'

'mejor intenta dormir.' **Ted asintió y volvió a suspirar. James arrugo la frente y se levanto ligeramente a mirarlo.** '¿Estas bien?' **susurro. Ted lo miro, incluso en la obscuridad se podía ver su despeinado cabello.**

'Si… eso creo.' **Dijo Ted y se volteo dándole la espalda. James arrugo la frente y lo giro.**

'¿Qué sucede?' **James lo miro desde arriba, Ted trago saliva, había querido hablar con él sobre esto pero cuando lo había visto dormido una parte de él se sintió aliviada y ahora que James le preguntaba directamente "¿Qué pasaba?" un puño de sentimientos se encontraron en el cuerpo de Ted. Se sentía mal, realmente mal que Victoire lo hubiera tratado así, tan distante… se sentía mal saber que estaba hablando con el mejor amigo de su padre pero no con él, porque ni siquiera podía despertarlo, se sentía presionado por que los minutos avanzaban y él seguía sin saber a donde quería ir… Todo esto apareció justo cuando James le pregunto: "¿Qué sucede?".** '¿Ted estas… llorando?' **Dijo James extrañado. Los chicos (la mayoría) no son buenos a la hora de escuchar a alguien llorar. Ni siquiera son buenos llorando… James al ser hijo único no había lidiado con esos estragos de tener que contentar a tu hermanito golpeado, porque siempre era a él quien lo tenían que contentar. Solo había desarrollado ese papel con un grupo reducido de personas; Con Sirius, Con Remus, Con Peter y Con Alice. Así que una especié de pavor le entro cuando escucho a Ted llorar.** 'Oye…'

'Lo siento…' **Dijo Ted cubriéndose el rostro.** 'Sé que lo estoy arruinado todo…' **Dijo girándose a la almohada tratando de callar el llanto. James no entendía que era lo que le había pasado a Ted, pero si sabía que no lo estaba arruinando todo. Sabía que él no debía de estar ahí; en ese tiempo. Pero honestamente no se la estaba pasando nada mal y en gran mayoría era porque Ted siempre había estado tratando de hacerlos sentir cómodos.**

'Ted…' **James murmuro aun con cierta incomodidad en los huesos.** 'Oye Ted deja de llorar…' **Dijo sacudiendo su hombro, James suspiro sin saber qué hacer, no lo conocía mucho. Se quedo ahí escuchándolo, el llanto de Ted era casi mudo un chiquito pero adorable sonido…**

 _Llora como Remus…_

 **James se compuso y lo miro, lo escucho atento. Realmente lloraba como Remus… Así que a James se le ocurrió algo.**

 _Puedes con Remus llorando, si imaginas que es él entonces puedes ayudarlo a callar. ¡Eso es! James eres un genio._

'Oye…' **James toco su hombro, lo apretó gentilmente.** 'ya no llores.' **James le pidió juguetonamente. Ted asintió en corto avergonzado. James se tomo mas confianza por Remus hacía lo mismo.**

'No estoy llorando…' **Dijo el chico aun con la cara en la almohada.** 'Algo se me metió al ojo.' **James rió divertido y lo despeino para después tumbarse juntó a él.** 'Lo sie…'

'¿Por qué te estas disculpando ahora?' **Dijo James mirándolo, por un momento creyó ver el rostro de Remus pero estaba demasiado oscuro para corroborarlo.**

'no lo sé… son tantas cosas.' **Dijo Ted en un puchero peligroso, James sonrió y lo imito haciéndolo reír.** 'James… ¿crees que soy…'

'no.' **James dijo como cuando Remus le preguntaba si era un monstruo.** 'Yo creo que eres raro solamente, pero puedo con eso. De hecho, me encanta coleccionar personas y no tengo a nadie como tú en mi colección.'

'¿te refieres a un inestable, confundido y torpe adolescente…? con problemas de identidad, ya lo olvidaba.' **James rió y lo despeino.**

'Ehmm… sí, no hay nadie aun.' **Dijo James pensándolo bien. Ted rió.**

'enserio eres agradable…' **Dijo Ted en voz bajita.**

'¿ya estas mejor?' **Ted suspiro y tallo su rostro. Asintió después de un rato. James sonrió complacido.** 'genial porque tengo algo que contarte.' **Dijo el chico sacudiéndolo, Ted casi se cae de la cama pero rió.** 'Solo era para comprobar si realmente estas mejor.' **Dijo James divertido.** 'y por tu agarre, si lo estas.' **Ted negó y se sentó para poder conversar mejor.**

'Ya suéltalo.' **Dijo Ted invitándolo a hablar.**

'¿Suelto qué?' **Dijo James confundido. Ted lo miró y rió para después negar.**

'Lo siento, olvide que eres de otro siglo…' **James abrió la boca ofendido, tomo una almohada y le pego en la cabeza. La cabeza de Ted cambió de color pero James no estaba muy seguro de haber visto un verde en el cabello de Ted.** 'anda ya dime…' **Dijo Ted entre risas.**

'solo recuerda que todos están dormidos ¿hecho? No tienes que gritar…' **Ted alzo una ceja sin entender.** 'Alguien esta en el equipo de Quidditch este año…' **James abrió los brazos emocionado pero Ted negó sin entender.**

'¿Te refieres a…' **James asintió para que continuara.** '…James?' **James bajo los brazos algo enfadado por su respuesta.**

'¡No Ted!' **Ted lo silenció con un "¡shhhh!" y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.**

'Creí que no querías que despertaran…' **Ted murmuro. James asintió y volvió rápido a su noticia.**

'por supuesto que no quiero... pero Ted, no fue James. Fuiste tú.' **Ted lo miró confundido.**

'No, estas mal… yo no… ni siquiera fui a las prue...' **Ted se detuvo y lo miro.** '¡James!' **Ahora fue James quien lo silenció.** '¿Fuiste?' **Ted quito la mano de Ted sobre su boca y asintió.** 'Pero…' **James ya venía venir el regaño y tenía la forma perfecta para detenerlo.** '¿nadie te reconoció?'

'Todso creyeron que eras tú.' **James lo señalo.** 'Y tu amigo…' **Señalo la cama de Dewey.** 'Estaba realmente feliz de que hubieras ido…'

'¿enserio?' **Ted miró hacía la cama de Dewey, por el tono que había usado James seguro las cosas habían mejorado con Dewey, eso lo hizo sentirse mejor en lo que respectaba a su mejor amigo.**

'lo siento no pude evitarlo, se que diji…'

'¿Cómo fue?' **Ted lo interrumpió y James se detuvo extrañado de escuchar esa voz tan ilusionada.** 'Cuéntame, ¿que hicieron? ¿Quién mas esta? Cielos James, esto es genial.' **Ted salot sentado sobre su cama mostrando emoción. James rió y lo detuvo, de nuevo estaban haciendo mucho ruido.**

'pues no es por nada pero fuiste el mejor de todos.' **Ted rió divertido.** 'Y no conozco los nombres de todos pero… hay cuatro chicas en el equipo, Dewey…'

'¿Dewey entró?' **Ted lo detuvo y James asintió.** 'Eso es genial…' **Dijo Ted mirando la cama de su mejor amigo e imaginando todo el tiempo que convivirían ahora en los entrenamientos.**

'Pues en realidad es un equipo competitivo.' **James admitió.** 'Siempre he dicho que Hufflepuff es el segundo mejor equipo de la escuela…' **Ted lo miro de reojo alzando una ceja.** 'Soy Gryffindor hasta la medula.' **James abrió los brazos mostrándose. Ted tomo una almohada y lo golpeo con ella.**

'Pues vasa tener que cambiar ese espíritu…' **Ted dijo acomodando la almohada en su lugar.**

'¿de que hablas?' **James se acerco. Ted se volteo a verlo.** 'No… sí. ¿Es enserio?' **James dijo con entusiasmo, ahora fue Ted quién le tapo la boca.**

'creo que así podrías distraerte un poco…' **James asintió y se tumbo de espaladas emocionado. Ted sonrió.** 'Y yo no recibiría tantos castigos por sus ocurrencias.' **James levanto la cabeza y lo miró. Ted estaba quieto, se podía sentir en el ambiente que estaba mejor pero no del todo. De repente lo escucho bostezar y se levanto para despeinarlo.**

'Creí que te enojarías… ya sabes por el perfil bajo y todo eso.' **Ted asintió.**

'bueno…' **EL chico se estiro y bostezo de nuevo.** 'Supongo que tienes razón… no los han visto hasta ahora.' **James sonrió de lado.** 'además estaría igual si fuera ustedes…'

'¿y?' **James sabía que había algo más. Ted se abrazo así mismo y respiro profundo.**

'Hay cosas mas importantes ahora…' **Dijo el chico de nuevo con tristeza.** 'No puedo partirme en tantas personas. Me estoy complicando todo…' **Dijo Ted con honestidad.**

'¿por eso estabas así?' **James se acerco hablar serio con él. Ted trago saliva y asintió avergonzado.**

'es que… nada esta saliendo como pensé.' **Se recargo en la cabecera de la cama. Jugó con sus dedos en silencio mientras escuchaba como James se sentaba a su lado.** 'James estoy b…'

'sabes, a mí también me sucede lo mismo.' **Ted se sorprendió de escuchar eso. Lo volteo a ver y James asintió mirando sus propias manos.** 'mi vida es perfecta; pero le falta algo…' **Dijo James pensando en Lily.** 'Y por mas que lucho, no puedo conseguirlo.' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro.** 'he tenido el mismo conflicto que tú… a veces pienso que debería de ser otra persona para merecerlo. Ya sabes… alguien más centrado, responsable, discreto, menos… explosivo y creído…' **James dijo algo avergonzado y Ted asintió entendiéndolo.** 'Pero…' **James se detuvo y sonrió de lado pensando en sus amigos, en todas las cosas que había vivido por ser como era.** 'Si fuera ese tipo, seguro Sirius y yo no seríamos amigos. Ni sería animago, ya sabes porque seguro por mi discreción jamás me hubiera enterado de lo de Remus, ni mucho menos hubiera creado el mapa… lo creamos los cuatro pero yo fui quien dijo: "sería genial poder saber donde esta Filch para evadirlo y salir a las cocinas." Así que prácticamente yo plantee la semilla en el cerebro de Peter antes de que él dijera "¿Cómo un mapa?".'

'¿Mapa?' **Ted pregunto y James se detuvo en seco mirándolo, en realidad no miraba nada pero esperaba que Ted mirara su cara de espanto.** '¿Qué? ¿es importante?'

'¿dices que tu padre es Sirius y no sabes del mapa?' **James pregunto de nuevo alzando la voz, Ted le pidió que bajara la voz.**

'yo nunca dije que Sirius era mi…'

'el mapa del merodeador.' **James lo interrumpió.**

'¿tienen un mapa? Ustedes…' **Ted pregunto entre sorprendido y confundido.** '¿Hicieron un mapa?' **James bufo y lo detuvo como si lo hubiera ofendido.**

'¡No es solo un mapa!' **Ted trato de que bajara la voz pero James estaba realmente emocionado por contarle esto a Ted.**

'Okay espera…' **Dijo Ted pidiéndole tiempo.** 'Tengo que poner un hechizo silenciador…' **Busco su varita y apunto a la cortina de su cama.** 'Muffliato.' **Ted conjuro y James alzo una ceja curioso.**

'¿Cómo sabes es e hechizo?' **Ted dejo su varita de nuevo en el mueble a lado de su cama.**

'lo he escuchado un par de veces con Harr… alguien.' **Ted decidió no entrar con eso de los nombres.** 'La persona con la que me quedo en vacaciones de verano. ¿Por qué?'

'se lo robamos a un chico de nuestro año.' **Dijo James con algo de orgullo.** 'Tiene cientos de garabatos en su libro de pociones… patético lo sé. Como sea, no creí que nadie mas lo supiera…' **Miro a Ted.** '¿sabes?' si estas tratando de convencerme de que no eres hijo de Sirius, no esta funcionando Ted.' **James dijo entre risas. Ted sonrió nervioso.**

'Como sea… cuéntame de este mapa.' **Ted volvió interesado en ese pequeño detalle que Harry se le había pasado contar. James se acomodo y acepto gustoso.**

'es el mapa del merodeador, solo para verdaderos aventureros, valientes de corazón y sin un gramo de cobardía.'

'wow… también hacen galletas de la fortuna.' **James le dio otro almohadazo por ese comentario "insolente".**

'Ted, el mapa es nuestra escencia.' **Ted arrugo la frente al escucharlo.** 'hace lo que mejor hacemos… salir del castillo. Desobedecer las reglas, crear leyendas… ¿Quién creesque invento eso de la casa de los gritos?' **James cruzo los brazos detrás de su nunca orgulloso.** 'El mapa es una representación de nosotros. Somos nosotros de hecho, vivos por siempre…'

'¿Qué?' **Ted pregunto porque esa últma frase había movido algo dentro de él.**

'Si, puedes hablar con nosotros. Si no sabes abrirlo y dependiendo de quien eres tendrás una contestación de nosotros…'

'¿de todos?' **Ted dijo tratando de entenderlo completamente.** '¿Siempre?'

'ese es el punto.' **Dijo James seguro. Ted se quedo pensativo…**

 _Seguro Harry sabía esto… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Pude haber hablado con papá todo este tiempo y él… No, Harry no haría eso… ¿Pero porque nunca lo menciono?_

'Ted ¿tienes el mapa?' **James pregunto al escucharlo tan callado. Ted negó.** '¿Sabes quien lo tiene?' **Ted suspiro largo y algo molesto.**

'Tengo una ligera sospecha.' **Pensó en Harry y la verdad esperaba que él no lo tuviera, así explicaría porque nunca le había hablado de eso.** 'Pero no estoy muy seguro, igual lo averiguare James.' **Al escucharlo, James se confundió un poco. Hace días estaba seguro que Ted no era nada de Sirius, ni de él y quizá nada de ninguno de ellos. Pero ahora… Ted iba a averiguar, como si tuviera una fuente confiable, alguien cercano a ellos. Eso lo confundía porque entonces significaba que si era algo de ellos. ¿a quien mas le confiarían el mapa? A nadie. Era algo merodeador. Algo de ellos.** '¿Por qué merodeadores?'

'Merodeador: persona o animal que vagabundea por los alrededores buscando cosas que robar o destruir. Origen en el siglo 17, por la palabra en francés "maraud" que básicamente es bribón.'

'¿bri qué?'

'Oh olvide que eras un bebe.' **Ted lo empujo sabiendo que le estaba regresando una cucharada de su propio chocolate.** 'en otras palabras "Vagabundo", bebe.'

'no soy un bebe y sabía que era bri… como sea es vagabundo.' **Finalizo Ted. James rió.** 'gran nombre…' **James asintió orgulloso.**

'Lo sé, Remus se lucio.' **Ted levanto el rostro y sonrió.** 'Claro todos dimos ciertas ideas de lo que tenía que representar pero bueno… él es que mas lee así que… lo encontró.' **Ted asintió sintiendo una especie de alegría recorrerle por todo el cuerpo.**

'Quiero conocer ese mapa.' **Ted dijo como niño. James asintió.**

'es increíble Ted , puedes ver a todos en el castillo. Donde están en todo momento y también tiene los atajos del castillo…'

'¿atajos?' **James asintió.**

'Túneles, pasadizos… ¿crei que lo sabias? Conoces el de la casa de los gritos…'

'no sabía que había mas…' **Ted no podía dejar de pensar si Harry sabría de los otros** '¿ustedes hicieron eso?' **le preguntó sorprendido.** 'Es increíble…' **James asintió con orgullo.** 'es algo loco… ¡pero genial'

'cuando te digo que somos leyendas, es porque realmente lo somos.' **Ted asintió comenzando a creerle todo.**

'¿y como lo hicieron?' **James rio.**

'Con mucho trabajo…' **Dijo el chico entre risas.** 'Honestamente hay algunas cosas que no tengo idea de cómo las solucionamos, solo nos estábamos…'

'divirtiendo.' **Ted completo y James asintió.** 'vaya James… yo no sabia.' **Dijo Ted sintiéndose un poco mas orgulloso de sus raíces.**

'quince años y esta escuela ya era nuestro castillo propio.' **James dijo en un suspiro. Ted lo escucho y entendió porque Peeves los llamaba así, realmente eran como reyes; James ya lo había dicho.**

 _Un mapa que te muestra todo, a todos y tambien pasadizos. Es una locura es algo increíble… y papá fue parte eso. Eso es…_

'Genial…' **Ted dijo en voz alta.**

'lo sé…' **James bostezo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. James no podía ver nada pero Ted durante todo ese rato había portado una sonrisa en su rostro. Decidió romper el silencio yendo al punto otra vez.** 'entonces Ted… ¿estás mejor?' **James le dio un ligero empujón. Ted asintió.**

'Sí.' **Dijo Ted sintiendo ese cálido sentimiento en su pecho.** 'Gracias James.' **James abrió los ojos al sentir a Ted abrazándolo.** 'Enserio lo necesitaba…' **Dijo el chico apretándolo. James sonrió de lado y lo abrazo también, seguía sin saber porque pero Ted le recordaba a alguien y ahora tenía otra pista… era alguien que a él le gustaba abrazar.** 'Ahora si… ¿quieres dormir?' **Dijo Ted entre risas.**

'¡Por fin!

 **Ambos chicos se acomodaron. James abrazo su almohada y Ted solo se quedo mirando de nuevo el techo de su cama soñando despierto, imaginando a su padre y todas esas aventuras que seguro había vivido junto a James, Peter y Sirius. Sí, su padre era un merodeador, siempre había sabido que su padre y sus amigos habían sido especiales pero no imagino hasta que punto…**

 _Un mapa que lo puede ver todo…_

 **James escucho suspirar una vez mas a Ted, pero esta vez había sido diferente. Un suspiro soñador…**

'¿Ted? ¿enserio?' **Ted rio y se disculpo.**

'no puedo dejar de pensar en ese mapa…' **James se levanto a mirar lo de reojo.** 'Lo siento ¿esta mal?'

'no, es algo muy normal si estás conmigo.' **Dijo James honestamente.**

'Bien.' **Dijo el metamorfomago.** 'Es solo que…' **James se detuvo y lo miro.** 'Seguro han vivido de todo con esa cosa ¿cierto?' **No podía, sabía que James seguro se estaba muriendo de sueño pero quería saber mas. Quería saberlo todo. Su cerebro no podía dejar de pensar en eso… en el mapa, en ese mapa hablándole. Su padre hablándole. James asintió y Ted solo rogaba porque continuara pero James se volvió acostar y él lo entendió.**

'y con la capa de invisibilidad, no hay forma de pararnos…' **James volvió hablar y Ted sonrió sintiéndose afortunado esa noche.**

'¡La capa! ¡Es cierto!' **Ted elevo sus manos emocionado.**

'es perfecta cuando quieres ir a Hogsmade entre semana por provisiones.'

'¿Hogsmade? ¿Cómo…? ¡el mapa!' **Ted adivino señalándolo. James asintió.** '¿salían del castillo?'

 **Sí, tenía sueño. Mucho. Las pruebas de Quidditch habían sido tan cansadas y él estaba agotado. Pero al escuchar a Ted, esa voz emocionada. Le recordaba a sus primeras escapadas, a la adrenalina cuando salian, la primera vez que usaron el mapa, que se transformaron, que salieron con Remus. A todas su primeras veces y eso aumentaba cuando lo contaba. No podía aunque quisiera… no cuando sentía ese espíritu merodeador alrededor de él. Si lo ignoraba entonces le daba la espalda a sus principios y eso nunca. No con James Potter.**

'James… no, no tienes que levantarte. Perdón… me emocione bastante.' **Dijo Ted apenado pero rogando porque se decidiera a contarle mas sobre su padre.**

'lo sé…' **James se despeino y volvió a bostezar.** 'Pero seguro es porque lo llevas en la sangre, merodeador.' **Ted sonrió de oreja a oreja sintiéndose orgulloso.** '¿Listo para escuchar un poco de mis raíces?'

'Por supuesto.'

 _Son mis raíces también._

 **PAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXAXPAPXAPXAXPAPXXPAPXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAX**

 **¡Hola! Hace un rato que no dejo nada por acá pero buenooooo espero no ausentarme tanto en el futuro. :D Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en poco llega el próximo, solo es acomodar un par de detalles para que la historia arranque (si porque aun no arranca en si…) Pero bueno, me alegra mucho que sigan por acá y que nos sigamos leyendo.**

 **¡Gracias a todas las personas que han dejado Reviews! Sparcklecullen; guapetonaaa espero que la espera valiera la pena y me encanta que te guste este fic. Perdona por haberte "engañado" con lo de Remus pero… re-pensé las cosas y creo que necesitaba otro capítulo mas (pero ya, enserio, enserio ya va a despertar). Que bueno que Teddy es tu personaje favorito, la verdad es que me divierto mucho cuando escribo sus parte, es un personaje que irradia frescura creo que es por eso que es mi personaje principal :D Lorcan y Lysander… no puedo decir nada (no quiero decir nada) de un momento a otro la historia entre estos dos se hizo algo muy bonito y creo que es la historia mas profunda de todos los personajes de aquí; solo quiero que lo disfruten y lloren o rían al final de su participación en esta historia. No odies tanto a Dominique, ella es super hot y solo hace lo suyo. Agradezco cada Review que dejas y espero que sigas esta historia hasta su final ;)**

 **¡Flor Galeano! Mil gracias por tus Reviews. Wow! me sorprendí cuando me dijiste que tu personaje favorito era Molly; me divierto mucho con ella porque esta viviendo lo que cualquier chica insegura pero soñadora anhela. Espero que te guste como termine su personaje, el de ella y el de Lorcan. Muchisimas gracias por leer y espero leerte también pronto ;D**

 **¡En fin! Fue un gran placer volver a esta plataforma, espero sus Reviews y les deseo un gran día, semana… mes (no, no… no tanto.) año… (okay, no.). Les mando un abrazo virtual a todos! ;D**

 **P.S ¿alguien mas esta emocionado porque ya se va a estrenar Animales Fantásticos y Donde encontrarlos? (Mas material para desarrollar a mi pequeño Lorcan… y Lysander.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**OOoOO**

'¿Ted estas bien?' **James le pregunto tan ausente; se habían quedado platicando hasta tarde pero en ningún momento James le pudo contar a Ted lo las pruebas de Quidditch, se fueron a dormir y hasta este momento James le había contado todo; lo que había pasado en las pruebas y después de ellas, pero al terminar Teddy solo había reaccionado ante toda la historia con un "Ajaa…"** '¿Ted?' **Y para James eso fue decepcionante, así que volvió a llamar.** '¡Oye Ted!' **Le lanzo una almohada, Ted despertó.**

'¿Qué..? ehmm si.' **Dijo en automático el chico. James alzo una ceja. Ted había amanecido muy pensativo, el chico de lentes creía que solamente estaba desvelado pero no imaginaba que al punto de ignorarlo. Ted lo miro y titubeante se acerco a él.** 'James… ¿crees que Sirius tarde mucho en bajar?' **James lo miro sorprendido, sobretodo porque la voz de Ted sonaba algo angustiada.**

'¿ustedes dos…?' **Lo señalo.** '¿Desde cuándo se llevan bien?' **Ted se sonrojo un poco.** 'no te culpo, es inevitable no consumir esa droga.' **Dijo entre risas. Ted se despeino, no era precisamente la razón por la que quería encontrarse con Sirius.**

 _Dijo que era un experto en esas cosas… tal vez pueda decirme que paso ayer con Vi…_

'bueno… solo quiero preguntarle algo.' **Dijo el chico pensando en Victoire y suspirando largo, inmediatamente se puso una gorra. James lo miro curioso.**

'¿Y eso?' **señalo su cabeza al salir del cuarto. Ted estaba sumido en sus pensamientos…**

 _No puedo creer que quisiera deshacerse de mi… ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?_

 **James lo miro y sonrió travieso y rápido quito la gorra de su cabeza, dejando ver ese cabello…**

 _¿Rubio?_

'Woah…'

'¡James!' **Ted se compuso de inmediato, volviendo hacer su cabello como el de él.** '¿Por qué hiciste eso?' **Dijo con algo de nerviosismo, poniéndose de nuevo la gorra. No era un buen día para mantener sus sentimientos en orden.** 'no amaneció muy manejable hoy…' **Dijo porque James no dejaba de mirarlo, después continuo con su camino. James lo siguió poniéndose a su lado pero mirándolo sospechoso.**

'Ted…' **James sonó decidido, definitivamente no era él. Ya eran dos veces que miraba algo extraño en su aspecto.** '¿quieres decirme algo?' **Dijo el Potter y miro al Hufflepuff que iba cabizbajo.** '¿Ted?'

'solo quiero ver a Sirius…' **Dijo el chico con algo de tristeza, olvidándose por completo de la situación con su metamorfomagia.**

'¿es una chica?' **James reconoció de inmediato ese tono de voz; era algo del corazón. Ted asintió inconsciente.**

'es mas que una chica, ella es mi…' **Dijo Ted teniendo conflicto con los términos "mejor amiga" y "la chica que iba a besarme ayer"** 'O no se…' **Dijo estresado y de pronto bostezo.** '¿Crees que este en el gran comedor?' **James le sonrió con lastima.**

'Seguro…' **Dijo James Potter palmeando su hombro.**

 **Caminaron hacía el gran comedor, Ted llevaba una actitud tan ausente que la mayoría de la gente saludaba a James como si fuera él, el mismísimo Teddy Lupin. A James no le importaba porque estaba acostumbrado a eso en su tiempo, así que sonreía saludando a todos en general. Hasta que…**

'¡Mírame!' **Sirius apareció de un saltó mostrándose con una gran sonrisa y una divertida mirada. James alzo una ceja pero no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.** 'Escúchame Corna… TomYJerry.' **James lo felicito por recordar el nombre falso.** 'era una teoría mía pero…' **Dijo mirando hacía su pecho.** 'Definitivamente me veo sensual con cualquier color de esta escuela.' **Toco su corbata azul y dorado.** '¿Intelectual pero sexy, cierto?' **James resoplo pasándole una mano por la cara para que se callara. Sirius rió quito su mano divertido.** 'puedo probártelo, solo préstame tu corbata.' **Le puso las manos en la corbata pero James negó dándole manotazos para qué las quitaras. Ambos reían divertidos.** 'Vamos Jimmie…'

'menos…' **Dijo James al escuchar su diminutivo.** 'Aléjate de mi Sirius…' **Dijo James entre risas.**

'¿quieren dejar de hacer eso?' **Dominique paso junto a ellos.** 'Aparte de que estan llamando demasiado la atención…' **Señalo a los demás alumnos.** 'Se ven raros, riéndose y tomándose de las manos.' **Dijo con fastidio y mirándolos extrañada.** '¿estás seguro que no lo son?' **Dominique se giro para mirar a alguien; Peter suspiro y negó.**

'¿Somos qué?' **James y Sirius preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Peter les pidió que no lo preguntaran pero Sirius no necesito mas y miro a Dominique como si fuera una ilusa.**

'deja de inventar fantasías niña, no es nuestra culpa que no puedas conseguir nada.' **Dominique sonrió y bufo divertida, negó y camino para entrar al gran comedor.**

'No tenías que decir eso…' **Peter se acerco mirando a Dominique alejarse de ahí. Sirius y James lo miraron picarones, Peter no dejaba de mirar a la pelirroja.**

'disculpa Peter…' **Dijo Sirius, sabiendo que a Peter no le molestaba tanto como decía.** 'entonces…' **James lo miro divertido y le advirtió que no lo dijera pero Sirius solo sonrió y volvió a mirar a Peter.** '¿Ya lo hicieron?' **Peter asintió pero realmente no estaba escuchando porque seguía mirando a la chica—que ahora saludaba a Alice Longbottom—Peter recordó como habían amanecido; aun abrazados.** '¿escuchaste eso Ted? Peter lo hizo.' **Dijo Sirius maldoso… entonces Peter reacciono.**

'¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No es cierto Teddy! ¿¡quieres dejar de decir esas cosas!? ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada!' **James y Sirius rieron divertidos al ver la cara completamente roja de Peter y escuchar su aguda y nerviosa voz.** 'Ya basta…' **Dijo Peter cohibido.**

'Oh vamos Peter ya son dos noches amigo, me estas preocupando enserio.' **Sirius dijo mirándolo sospechoso. Peter solo desvió la mirada; podían ser amigos de aventuras y prácticamente hermanos, pero aun así la mirada de Sirius era una de las cosas mas intimidantes para Peter.**

'a él no le gustas Sirius.' **James le dio un codazo a Sirius que solo rió divertido despeinando a Peter para mostrarle que era una broma.** 'si lo hiciera, entonces Peter, definitivamente tendrías pésimos gustos.' **Sirius bufo indignado. Peter rió junto con James.**

'Hablando de terribles gustos ¿Dónde está el busarajo?' **Sirius se volteo para mirar a James que solo suspiro recordando la actitud de Ted.**

'quiere hablar contigo.' **James se recargo en Sirius que solo arrugo la frente extrañado mirando a Ted que estaba recargado en una pared pensativo, cabizbajo y…**

'¿Por qué tienes esa espantosa gorra?' **Sirius dijo negando.** 'El día que fuimos a comprar ropa, debimos de tirarle todo eso… solo míralo, esta mal…' **James rió asintiendo.**

'Te lo acabo de decir idiota…' **James lo empujo divertido. Sirius lo miro y negó mirando la gorra rosa con un fantasmita de Pac-man al frente.**

'¿así de mal?' **Miro de reojo a James que solo asintió. Peter miro preocupado a Ted, por alguna razón se sintió culpable…**

 _Tal vez no debí de reaccionar de esa manera cuando me entere que era su hijo._

'¿Peter?' **James chasqueo sus dedos frente a sus ojos. Peter despertó y lo miro, James tenía una cara de ligera molestia, ya habían sido dos personas que lo ignoraban en menos de tres horas. En su tiempo solo era Lily y lo ignoraba comúnmente después del desayuno.** '¿Sabes algo que nosotros no?' **Peter palideció al instante, abrió la boca y luego la cerro, odiándose por no saber como habían llegado a esa conclusión. Sabía que ambos eran brillantes, por eso la principal razón por mantener todo en secreto.** 'Peter…' **James lo llamo impaciente.**

'Ya déjalo Cornamenta, es obvio que no sabe nada…' **Peter trago saliva mirando a Sirius.** 'Su mente esta con la pelirroja. Argh… que ya despierte Lunático, ustedes van a volverme loco.' **James lo miro serio.** '¿no pueden escoger otro color? ¿Castañas, rubias? En este tiempo hasta hay con el cabello lila… pero no.' **Sirius hizo una gran dramatización dirigida a James, que solo se cruzo de brazos indignado.** 'Arruinan el cliché de todas las pelirrojas—bueno la de Peter si es sexy.' **Peter miro de reojo al gran comedor y se sonrojo un poco.**

'Evans también es…'

'solo en tus sueños James.' **Sirius lo callo de golpe. James arrugo la frente poniendo un gesto de niño caprichudo.** 'Anda ya, vamos a ver que tiene el busarajo, no pienso aguantar mas situaciones depresivas a mi alrededor.' **Dijo mirando a ambos.** 'Pero enserio James, piensa sobre la chica del cabello lila, ya sabes… Alice.' **Sirius dijo caminando de espaldas, James negó en definitiva, lo tomo de los hombros y lo dirigió a Ted.**

 **Sirius se detuvo, no sabía exactamente para que lo quería Ted. Y James no lo dejaba de mirar como si fuera su RESPONSABILIDAD hablar con él. Eso le provoco al chico de ojos grises un malestar en el estomago.**

'¿Para que quería hablar?' **Sirius le dijo a James con una cara de fastidio. James dejo caer los hombros.**

'Ha estado así desde que despertamos, trate de todo; Incluso le conté lo de las pruebas de Quidditch y solo me dijo: "aja…" ¿Sabes que humíllate es eso?' **James dijo señalándose. Sirius rió sabiendo que lo estaba imitando.**

'de acuerdo, pero no prometo nada.' **Dijo Sirius en un suspiro.** 'Quizá su cerebro ya se seco o algo así…' **Dijo el chico metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.** 'Culpo a Mario Bros.' **Le advirtió a James y este solo negó divertido. Sirius llego con Ted, al principio sin saber que hacer o como comenzar la plática. Suspiro y se puso a su lado cruzando los brazos en su pose de chico malo Número 3.** 'Y bien…' **Sirius hablo.** 'James dijo que querías…' **miro a Ted, solo apretaba sus manos.** 'Ted.' **Manoteo sus manos, Ted levanto la mirada y lo vio.**

'¡Sirius!' **Dijo Ted aliviado.** '¡Necesito hablar contigo!' **Dijo tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo con emoción. Sirius arrugo la frente y miro de reojo a James que le mostro de lo que estaba hablando. Sirius levanto su mano mostrando su dedo índice para detener a Ted.**

'Okay, uno; necesito mi espacio.' **Dijo el chico sacudiendo los hombros para que lo soltara.** 'Dos; no me hables con esa emoción…' **Ted alzo una ceja sin entender.** 'Me confunde.' **Dijo Sirius mirando a James de reojo.** 'ahora tenemos que aclarar ciertos puntos, en especial uno.' **Sirius le dijo políticamente.** 'Que vaya a hablar contigo no signific…'

'¡solo quiero que me digas que es lo que pasa!' **Ted volvió a tomar de los hombros, esta vez lo sacudió haciendo que Sirius se moviera como un muñeco de trapo. El chico de ojos grises lo detuvo y lo miro molesto.** 'Punto número uno… lo siento.' **Dijo Ted torpe pero con la misma tristeza en sus ojos… miel.**

'A ver busarajo…' **Sirius sacudió su cabeza y tomo su mentón para ver sus ojos. De nuevo Azules.**

 _¿Que mierda me pasa?_

'Creí que no se acercarían tanto.' **Peter le murmuro a James que solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'Solo quiero tu opinión…' **Ted volvió a decir, de un momento a otro el chico lo miro, arrugo la frente y…**

'No se te ocurra…' **Sirius dijo negando.** 'No, no, no…' **Dijo en completa negación. Ted cerro los ojos y apoyo su rostro en su hombro.** '¡NO TED!'

'¡No se que hice mal!' **Dijo Ted con una voz de desesperación. Sirius lo miro con apatía.** '¡es que todo parecía estar bien y luego…! ¡No lo sé!' **Ted movía sus manos en el aire pero no quitaba su rostro del hombro de Sirius.**

'Anda Peter, saca la cámara o nos perderemos de una hermosa foto familiar.' **James dijo en tono de broma, Sirius lo miro molesto.**

'él no es…' **Sirius dijo entre dientes, miro hacía Ted, el chico negaba en su hombro balbuceando vocales. Eso desespero tanto a Sirius.** '¿¡quieres dejar de lloriquear!?' **Le dijo molesto.** 'Ahora mismo vas a decirme lo que paso y terminaremos con esta estúpida escena.' **Sirius dijo tomándolo de los hombros para mirarlo de frente, Ted tenía una cara de tristeza y a Sirius le provoco cierta sensación en el estomago.** '¿Qué mierda?' **murmuro el chico.**

'¿Qué?' **Ted repitió con una cara de sueño. Sirius no le dijo nada mas solo arrugo la frente tratando de descifrar si esa sensación en el estomago era por ver su rostro tan vulnerable o por la misma razón que había sonreído en Hogsmade días atrás.** 'como sea…' **Ted sacudió su cabeza.** 'Tienes que decirme que es lo que piensas.' **Volvió con Sirius que solo alzo una ceja.**

'¿De que se trata Teddy?' **James se acerco, Ted lo miro y suspiro.**

'No le digas Teddy.' **Sirius le advirtió a James, él solo sonrió.** 'Ambos sabemos que es lo que paso.' **Dijo Sirius señalándose, Peter suspiro y los miro.** 'Hasta Peter sabe que es lo que paso.' **Peter miro a Ted, honestamente no tenía idea de lo que había pasado. Solo sabía que Ted lucía igual que James al final del curso pasado, cuando llegó con Sirius diciéndole que estaba desesperado de que…**

 _Ahhhh eso._

'Solo dime que no es pelirroja.' **James le dio un codazo a su mejor amigo. Sirius sonrió de lado.** 'porque si lo es, entonces tengo que decir que no hay solución.' **Sentenció Sirius.** 'Lo mas sensato es OLVIDARLO.'

'seguimos hablando de Ted ¿verdad?' **James se recargo en Sirius mirándolo divertido.**

'Uno da consejos, lo mas recomendable es que si tienes el mismo problema, sigas el consejo.' **Sirius le sonrió de vuelta y James solo negó suspirando.**

'¿no vas a rendirte nunca verdad?' **James le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, Sirius dejo caer los hombros.**

'No tengo idea de lo que hablas…'

'¡ni yo! ¿podríamos volver a mi?' **Ted se señalo. Ambos Sirius y James lo miraron; James asintió, Sirius suspiro cansado.**

'de acuerdo…' **Sirius lo tomo de la corbata y lo jalo.**

'¿Adonde…?' **Ted miro a James, James solo sonrió y señalo a Sirius.** 'Sirius…' **Ted lo llamo, Sirius solo suspiro.**

'Sé que esto va a ser largo ¿así que para que estar parados a mitad de la entrada del gran comedor?' **Sirius dejo caer los hombros sin darle importancia.**

'pero tengo clases…' **Ted dijo chiquito.**

'Y hambre…' **Peter toco su estomago pero Sirius con una voz mas segura lo interrumpió.**

'entonces decide; charla o clases.' **Sirius se detuvo y Ted lo pensó…**

 _Seamos honestos, hemos evadido las clases desde hace un mes. Así que… además se trata de tu mejor amiga._

'sí, eso pensé.' **Sirius dijo al ver a Ted ofrecer su corbata para que lo jalara de nuevo.**

'Vamos Pet…'

'¡Peter!' **James Sirius saltó gritando, asustando a Peter que solo se llevo una mano a pecho.** '¡Vamos!' **Lo tomo de la manga y lo jalo hacía el gran comedor. James Potter alzo una ceja y detuvo a Peter de la otra manga.**

'Oye James, nosotros ya nos vamos.' **James le dijo al pequeño que no pudo continuar porque James detenía a Peter. James Sirius lo miro y solo suspiro con fastidio.**

'Suéltalo.' **James alzo una ceja algo indignado por su tono de voz.**

'¿James sigues molesto por…?'

'¡no lo digas! Seguro te diviertes tanto por pensarlo.' **James sonrió divertido, no por lo que decía James Sirius, sino por su carita.**

'Eres adorable…' **James Sirius apretó los labios y se puso rojo de las mejillas.**

'¡vámonos Peter!' **Dijo de nuevo y volvió a jalar al rubio, pero James lo volvió a detener.** '¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz cabeza de...'

'o no digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, James.' **James sabía que iba atacar su cabellera, así que señalo la del niño que solo cerró la boca y lo miro con molestia.** 'necesito a mi amigo, así que tendrás que dejar a Peter…'

'¡Por supuesto que no!' **Dijo James Sirius.** 'a ti no te interesa Peter, vete con tu otro amigo raro…' **Dijo James Sirius ahuyentado a James.**

'¿De donde sacas esas cosas? Y por cierto Wally no es raro.'

'pues no sé si creerte con eso de que eres un MENTIROSO.' **James Sirius dijo con cierto rencor.** 'Vamos Peter…'

'¡Woah! Yo no soy ningún…'

'¡TOMYJERRY!' **Alice grito desde el gran comedor, estiro su brazo para saludarlo de lejos. James Sirius apretó los labios de nuevo y jalo a Peter.**

'James, lo que paso con ella…'

'¡Alice!' **James Sirius lo corrigió.**

'Si, da igual…'

'¡No da igual!' tal vez para ti si pero…'

'¡Okay! No da igual, pero tienes que entender que fue solo un malentendido ¿cierto Peter?' **Peter miro a James y luego a James Sirius, el pequeño le ahorro el conflicto…**

'¡Vámonos Peter!' **James Sirius se volteo sin querer a escuchar a James porque cuanto mas lo escuchaba, mas molesto se ponía…**

 _¿Por qué? Se supone que me tendría que dar lo mismo..._

'Oye Peter y yo nos tenemos que ir.' **James le dijo a Peter que asintió.** '¿Por qué no mejor aprovechas el tiempo con Alice? Puede que…'

'Deja de aconsejarme como si te importara.' **James Sirius dio un fuerte aplauso para callarlo.** 'Vete y déjanos a Peter y a mí en paz.'

'James, si me escucharas entenderías que solo quiero ayud…' **James soltó a Peter para taparse los oídos. James gruño.** 'haz lo que quieras, Peter vámonos.'

'¡no! Peter se queda.' **James Sirius tomo a Peter de la manga.**

'Por supuesto que no…' **James tomó a Peter de la otra manga pero Peter habló antes de que le arrancaran el uniforme.**

'James; volveré en un rato.' **Lo intento con el mayor, James hizo una trompita con sus labios y negó.** 'Vamos, no es como si no nos fuéramos a volver a ver…' **En eso un sonido fuerte se escucho desde el estomago de Peter; tenía hambre. James y él se miraron, Peter se sonrojo abrió la boca para explicarse pero una vocesita hablo antes.**

'te lo quieres llevar pero ni siquiera te importa si ya comió.' **James Sirius le dijo a James.** '¿Ves? no te importa' **James tragó saliva sintiéndose algo atacado por ese comentario. Apretó los labios y se dirigió a James Sirius.**

'¡ninguno hemos comido! ¡Además Peter no tiene hambre!' **El diecisieteañero contesto defendiéndose.** '¿Cierto? Ese sonido solo fue…' **Peter abrió la boca pero James Sirius lo interrumpió.**

'¡que tú puedas aguantar todo un día sin comer, no significa que Peter también! ¡él no es tú!' **James miro a Peter y Peter solo suspiro largo y nervioso.**

'¡James! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Déjalo en paz.' **Alice dijo caminando hacía ellos. James Sirius la miro y después miro a James que solo negó soltando un suspiro largo.**

'¿Por qué no te vas con la otra copia y nos dejan en paz?'

'¿copia de quien…? ¿de qué esta hablando?' **James comenzaba a desesperarse.**

'Sirius.' **James entendió y rodo los ojos.**

'Tranquilo TomYJerry, ahí voy…' **Cuando escucho la voz de Alice solo se quejo cansado.**

'James, tal vez…' **Peter miro a James y al pequeño, si Alice llegaba entonces todo esto se iba a complicar con el pequeño de primero.**

'¿TomYJerry que esperas?' **Sirius le llamo desde lejos junto con Ted.** 'vámonos.' **Peter y James intercambiaron miradas.**

'Peter, no podemos irnos sin ti…' **James le recordó, no quería dejarlo ahí algo de toda esta situación le incomodaba; quizá la idea de perder contra James Sirius o quizá la idea de perder a Peter. Pero el rubio de Gryffindor no había ignorado que Sirius solo había llamado a James para su encuentro y eso lo había hecho sentir algo… inservible.**

'va a ser un rato ¿cierto? Además no nos estamos separando…' **Fue extraño decir esas palabras.** 'Solo les estoy dando tiempo. Como siempre; si ella llega… las cosas van a ser peor.' **Dijo el chico para que James se sintiera mas cómodo. James lo pensó, no quería dejarlo así, sobretodo porque James Sirius iba a creer que tenía la razón cuando no era el caso. Pero Peter tenía razón, si Alice llegaba entonces todo se complicaría.**

'De acuerdo…' **James suspiro largo. Sabía que no se iban a separar pero por alguna extraña razón parecía que sí.** '¿te vemos al rato?'

'si, es solo el desayuno.' **Dijo Peter sonriente. James asintió, para después mirar a James Sirius que tenía un rostro de ganador.**

'ni creas que termino aquí miniyo.' **James Sirius arrugo la frente y lo ahuyento.**

'¡James!' **De nuevo Sirius. Peter suspiro con fastidio, James lo miro y sonrió divertido.**

'Los nombres, lo sé. No te preocupes se lo recordare a golpes Peter.' **Dijo James divertido mientras caminaba hacía Sirius. Peter sonrió, mirándolo partir.**

'¿Listo Peter? Hoy vamos hacer muchísimas cosas, pero primero… ¿tienes hambre?' **James Sirius le pregunto inocente a Peter que solo rió.**

'Mucha.' **Dijo Peter tocando su estomago. James volteo a verlo.** 'Me estoy muriendo de hambre en realidad…'

'¡lo sabía Peter!' **James Sirius dijo en un salto.** 'Lo sabía.' **James sonrió ligeramente.**

 _Sí, lo sabías._

 **OOoOO**

'¡Lysander!' **Lorcan saltó al escuchar un golpe sobre la mesa. Aun seguía atolondrado, estaba desvelado y pálido, por lo tanto sensible a todos los sonidos que había a su alrededor.** '¡vamos Lys!' **Gary Edgecombe abrazo a Lysander mientras el chico comía su desayuno, Lysander dejo la cuchara y lo empujo cuando este lo comenzó a despeinar.** '¡Despierta, despierta, despierta!' **Dijo el chico jugando con el gemelo.**

 **Lorcan los miro atento, Alfred Davies se le había unido al otro Ravenclaw, del otro lado animaba a Gary a que siguiera, mientras palmeaba la espalda de Lysander. Sonrió al ver a su hermano feliz.**

'Vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde para la primera clase.' **Alfred sonrió.** '¿Cómo sigues de tu hombro?' **Lorcan levanto la mirada y miro a su hermano, ni siquiera sabía que tenía algo en el hombro.** 'Vamos Lysander, no puedes lesionarte antes de la temporada. La próxima semana es nuestro primer partido.' **Alfred dijo con orgullo mientras que Gary solo suspiro largo, Lysander lo despeino para que no se deprimiera, Gary le sonrió agradeciéndole.** 'Lo siento Gary no quería…'

'no, esta bien…' **Dijo el chico ya dejando a Lysander en paz.**

'Bueno míralo de esta manera tendrás mas tiempo para conseguir que Longbottom te voltee a ver.' **Dijo Alfred mirando a la chica de Gryffindor que huía prácticamente de James Sirius Potter.**

'Auch…' **Dijeron Lysander y Alfred al mismo tiempo. Cuando vieron como Alice había alejado a Potter de un golpe con un baguette.**

'solo… trata de tomar distancia al principio ¿de acuerdo?' **Lysander le dijo a Gary que solo rio divertido.**

'Entonces Lys ¿te sientes mejor?' **Lysander suspiro y miro de reojo a Lorcan, solo por una milésima de segundo.** 'ya no puedes seguir faltando Lys, pueden quitarte el puesto hermano.' **Lysander se removió algo incomodo por los sustantivos que Alfred usaba con él. Sobretodo porque Lorcan estaba cerca, era extraño escuchar a alguien mas que lo llamara "hermano" y nunca a su verdadero hermano.** '¿Lys?' **Alfred lo sacudió ligeramente del hombro, Lysander despertó—a decir verdad él también estaba algo desvelado—y asintió. Alfred sonrió.** '¿dormi…'

'¿estás lastimado?' **La voz de Lorcan era suave y bajita, pero aun así podía callar a las otras y recibir total atención. Alfred miro de reojo a Lysander.** 'No sabía que…'

'Estoy bien Lorcan.' **Lysander dijo sin mirarlo.**

'¿fui yo? ¿anoche?' **Lysander sintió un nudo en el estomago y agacho el rostro al sentirse un poquito sonrojado. Sus otros amigos lo miraban curiosos y lo sabía.**

'¿ayer?' **Alfred se decidió a preguntar; Lysander solo negó dejando caer los hombros pretendiendo que no sabía de lo que hablaba Lorcan.** '¿De nuevo esta delirando?' **Le murmuro. Lysander lo miro y termino por asentir corto, para que Lorcan no se diera cuenta.**

'Lys…' **Gary se levanto interrumpiendo la atención de Lorcan.**

'pues… deberíamos de irnos ya.' **Gary miro su reloj, Alfred asintió y llamo a Lysander para poder deslingarlo de Lorcan.**

'Lys…' **Lorcan volvió a llamarlo porque quería ayudarlo con su hombro.** 'quizá te pueda ayudar lo que le estamos poniendo a… al señor Lup…'

'Lorcan.' **Lysander lo detuvo antes de que terminara.** 'Está bien. Estoy bien.' **Parecía que estaba apurado y Lorcan lo entendió.**

'si lo necesi…' **Lysander negó rápido para que parara. Lorcan se detuvo.**

'Estoy bien.' **Le dijo en voz bajita. Lorcan asintió tranquilo, Lysander le sonreía.** 'Come algo Lorc.' **Dijo señalándole el plato.** 'Y directo a clases.' **Le advirtió antes de que se le ocurriera irse a otro lado. Lorcan aun seguía algo huraño de todo; así era cada vez que tenía pesadillas, bueno pesadillas tan vividas como las de la noche anterior.**

 _Así lo mantiene al margen al menos…_

 **Lorcan lo miro partir, quería que se quedara porque ahora se sentía tan desprotegido. Se encogió mirando a los demás, lo veían como un bicho raro y de hecho había un gran espacio entre Lorcan y los demás estudiantes.**

 _Estas bien, estas bien, estas bien, estas bien…_

'Estas bien…' **Murmuraba bajito mientras revolvía su cereal, sin notar que lo estaba tirando. Se dispuso a comer pero los demás estudiantes rieron, algunos negaron sabiendo que aquel chico no tenía remedio.** 'Estas bien…' **Dijo Lorcan con algo de pavor al escuchar las risas y las quejas. Poco a poco sintió como el aire se consumía y su mente se nublaba con recuerdos tristes, sus sentidos se sentían mas agudos e incluso sentía más frió de lo normal, de un momento a otro podía escuchar si quiera cosas que no se decían, no sabía si estaba imaginando o si eso estaba pasando. Una presión en su pecho se sintió, un sentimiento de peligro pero no podía levantar si quiera la mirada. No sabía cómo pararlo. Solo sabía que se sentía desprotegido y que necesitaba a Lysander. Necesitaba que le dijera que iba a esta bien, porque por mas que se lo repetía menos se lo creía. Su voz no era de fiar, él no confiaba para nada en si mismo.** 'clases. Ve a clases…' **se dijo así mismo cuando sintió que todos los sonidos lo comenzaban a atacar.** 'Ve a…'

'¡Lorcan!'

'¡Ah!' **Lorcan grito asustado tirando el jugo de calabaza que Lysander le había servido. Las risas lo hicieron abrumarse el doble. Solo cerró los ojos aguantando la broma de aquella persona.**

'¿Estás bien?' **escucho que le preguntaron entre risas…**

 _Esa risa._

 **Lorcan abrió los ojos y miro a Roxanne Weasley sentada frente a él, abriendo y cerrando las piernas a causa de la hiperactividad. Él estaba de pie con los brazos contraídos a su pecho, pálido, asustado y manchado de jugo de calabaza.**

'lo siento…' **Dijo Roxanne de nuevo divertida.** 'No quería asustarte… ya sabes, es el animal que llevo dentro.' **Al escucharla Lorcan solo sintió un leve calor en su estomago, entendió y solo asintió. Roxanne puso de nuevo de pie el vaso que Lorcan había tirado, quedo un poco de jugo. La chica lo tomo.** '¿ya terminaste?' **Dijo la chica tomando el cereal que había dejado. Lorcan la miraba algo maravillado, suspiro sin notarlo.** 'Yo creí que había terminado pero…' **Tomo el plato y se lo empino para tomar la leche. Lorcan se sentó sin dejarla de mirar, estaba ligeramente—adorablemente—boquiabierto, parpadeando algo soñador hacía Roxanne Weasley.** 'Lorcan, no comist… nada.' **Dijo la chica aun masticando un pan tostado y buscando la mermelada, Lorcan la tomo y se la puso en frente, Roxanne la tomo aun con el pan tostado en la boca, lo tomo y le puso una cucharada de mermelada tirando un poco en la mesa. A Lorcan comenzó a darle hambre de ver con cuanta devoción comía Roxanne.** '¿Quieres?' **Dijo la chica mostrándole el pan, Lorcan asintió sin notarlo y Roxanne miro el pan con tristeza, pero rápido tomo otro. Le "dio" un plato—con la tosquedad de la chica pareció que se lo aventó—luego tomo un pan…** '¿mermelada?' **Roxanne tenía un cuchillo en una mano, un pan tostado en la otra y una sonrisa esperando a que Lorcan escogiera. Lorcan solo señalo a un lugar porque no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera esa mancha de mermelada en la mejilla derecha de Roxanne.** 'Zarzamora, buena elección.' **Dijo la chica y tomo mermelada poniéndosela al pan, dejando caer grandes gotas en el plato de Lorcan, el chico las miro como si fueran lo mas delicioso de la mesa. La forma de las manchas al caer era tan explosiva y con tanta estructura, la viscosidad era suculenta y el olor… parecía fruta aun fresca.** 'Toma.' **Dijo Roxanne poniendo el pan encima (de nuevo con esa tosquedad). Lorcan la miro, sentía que no podía respirar bien, así que tomo el pan con delicadeza mientras escuchaba tararear a Roxanne mientras comía. Sintió de nuevo un suave calor en su estomago.** 'solo que…ruhmm… quería confirgmmmm… lo de lasgm clases… ¿lo recuergmdas?' **Lorcan tiro un poco de mermelada de su boca al verla tratar de hablar y saborear el pan.** '¿si lo recuerdas verdad?' **Lorcan asintió.** 'Genial.' **Dijo Roxanne limpiando su mejilla con la mano.** 'Porque no tendré la cuarta clase y pensé… bueno no te he preguntado a ti pero por eso vine.' **Dijo la chica sonriendo. Lorcan masticaba lento y cuidadoso. Roxanne sonrió al verlo tratando de no mancharse.** 'Lorcan es mermelada, no puedes escapar de ella…' **Dijo la chica tomando un poco de su mejilla.** '¿entonces, puedes?' **Dijo la chica mirando su dedo con la mermelada, un impulso por probar de nuevo la mermelada se apodero de ella.**

'Ehm…' **Lorcan dejo el pan y pensó en su horario.**

 _Encantamientos. Transformaciones. Pociones. Runas… Runas: "Traducción de textos y profecías escritas con Runas Antiguas". Viernes; 5 de la tarde, te sentías mejor y tomaste el libro de Runas…_

'Sí, pued…' **Cuando levanto la mirada. Roxanne metió su dedo índice a la boca succionando la mermelada que le había quitado de la mejilla.** 'ehm…' **Lorcan sintió como sus pulmones se contraían y un dolor aparecía a consecuencia de ello. Lo que provoco que respirara profundo y repetitivamente.**

'¿dijiste que sí?' **Roxanne le pregunto algo emocionada porque las cosas le salieran como las estaba planeando. Lorcan la miro algo pálido, trago saliva y solo asintió en corto aun sin palabras en su cerebro, solamente se repetía esa imagen una y otra vez.** '¡Geniaaaaal!' **la chica golpeo la mesa como si fuera un tambor, con una gran sonrisa.** '¡eso es increíble!' **Aplaudió. Lorcan asintió aun algo embobado, sintiendo ahora una especie de revolución en su estomago.** 'Te veo allá entonces…' **Dijo Roxanne tomando sus cosas** 'Y gracias de nuevo Lorcan…' **Dijo despidiéndose de Lorcan, tropezó ligeramente pero solo sonrió para después caminar a la salida.**

 **Lorcan se quedo ahí, procesando lo que había pasado. Aun sentía esos cambios en su cuerpo, poco a poco disminuían, al parecer paulatinamente como Roxanne caminaba a la salida. Trago saliva y pudo detectar el sabor de la mermelada, agacho la mirada y miro ahí el pan tostado.**

" _no puedes escaparte de ella…" "come algo Lorc."_

 **El chico tomo el pan tostado y le dio una mordida sintiendo como la mermelada se le pegaba en las mejillas. Rió divertido al ver que Roxanne tenía razón y por alguna razón ese bocado se le había hecho mas delicioso que el anterior. Bajo el pan y rió quedo, ignorando las miradas de los demás que creían que de nuevo estaba perdiendo la cordura y le sonreía a la nada, como el maniaco que para todos era.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡Ted estas lloriqueando por nada!' **Sirius dijo en definitiva, los tres estaban sentados en los alrededores del sauce boxeador.** '¿quieres escuchar mi opinión profesional?'

'es por eso que venimos aquí ¿no?' **Ted le recordó algo frustrado.**

'Solo dilo Canuto.' **James apresuro a Sirius que se había puesto en una pose de sabelotodo.**

'bueno…' **Sirius dijo haciéndose el interesante.** 'después de haber escuchado toda la historia, lo único que tengo que decir… en mi experta opinión.'

'¡Solo dilo!' **Ted y James dijeron al mismo tiempo. Sirius los miro y sonrió divertido.**

'deberías de ignorarla.' **Ted y James asintieron sonrientes al escuchar la respuesta de Sirius, segundos después ambos pararon con una cara de confusión. Sirius los miro asqueado.** 'Ahora entiendo a la gente cuando actuamos así…' **le dijo a James.**

'¿ignorarla?' **Ted repitió desconcentrado.** 'pero…'

'enserio tiene mucho mas de ti que de mí. ¿podemos volver a la teoría que es tuyo?' **James negó y giro su cabeza hacía Ted.** 'Si, Ted.' **Dijo con fastidio.**

'no creo que eso solucione algo… ¿tú qué opinas?' **el metamorfomago busco ayuda en James Potter. James miro a Ted, su cara de desilusión lo hizo crear cierta empatía.**

'Bue...' **Apenas iba hablar cuando Sirius lo interrumpió.**

'lo único que escuché de tu deprimente novela, fue blah, blah, blah, amigos, blah, blah, blah, celos, blah, blah, blah, sexy, bla, blah,blah, soy un cobarde, blah, blah ,blah, no nos besamos. Fin.' **Sirius sentenció. Ted arrugo la frente pensando en si había mas.**

'estoy seguro que es mas que: Bla, blah, blah.' **Ted se defendió pero Sirius negó.**

'No importa que brillante era su cabello o las maripositas que sentiste cuando te tomo la mano.' **Ted agacho la mirada, él se sentía orgulloso de esas maripositas.** 'tienes que ir al fondo de la situación. Las manos y las miradas y esa vocecita que te encanta, eso es solo la cubierta.' **Sirius dijo con énfasis.** 'muy en el fondo…' **Se acerco a él pero se detuvo.** 'Se que no te gusta que te hable así pero… quiero que pienses en ella.' **Ted pensó en Victoire.**

'ella es…'

'ya nos la describiste como unas quince veces gracias, podre tener una imagen clara si quiero masturbarme esta noche.'

'¿¡POR QUÉ TIENES QUE HABLAR ASÍ!? ¡No la describí para eso Sirius!' **Sirius y James rieron divertidos.** '¡NO ES GRACIOSO, ELLA ES ENSERIO ESPECIAL PARA MI!' **Sirius lo detuvo entre risas.**

'¡LO SABEMOS!' **Ted apretó los dientes y Sirius solo se hizo para atrás divertido.** '¿quieres calmarte?' ¡no lo vamos hacer!' **Abrió los brazos aun con esa sonrisa…**

 _¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Pero que idiota…_

'eres un idiota.' **Ted dijo aun algo molesto. Sirius asintió sin pelearle.** 'sabes, ya no quiero tu ayuda…' **Dijo Ted levantándose pero Sirius lo regreso al suelo.** '¡Oye!' **Ted dijo en el suelo.**

'fue solo una broma señorita.' **Ted arrugo la frente.**

'no me gusto. Se que tú no eres así, seguramente no hay una chica la cual te haga sentir confundido.' **James rio y Ted lo miro de reojo. Sirius se volteo y le advirtió con su dedo índice.** '¿Hay alguien?' **Ted sonó sorprendido y divertido.** '¿Quién?'

'no hay nadie. Además no estamos hablando de mi. Hablamos de él, James.' **Sirius les recordó a ambos.**

'¿es de la escuela?' **Ted le pregunto a James, este asintió.**

'dos en realidad.' **Ted abrió los ojos y miro picaron a Sirius.**

'¡Ya Basta!' **Sirius les dijo a ambos.** 'por cierto, después de esta plática. Hablaremos de eso…' **James aplaudió al escuchar a su amigo aceptarlo, Sirius rápido lo compuso.** '¡no de eso! ¡De una de ellas!' **Ted rió divertido.**

'¿así de tenso lo tienen cierto?' **James asintió.**

'James, enserio cierra la boca.' **Sirius le recordó a cierta pelirroja.**

'Yo no lo niego… solo en público.' **James dejo caer los hombros sin importancia. Ted sonrió de lado divertido, comenzaba a gustarle estos ratos con ellos.**

'bueno en mi caso, no puedo negar algo que no existe…' **Ted rió al ver la cara tensa de Sirius. James asintió dándole por su lado.** 'volviendo a ti.' **Sirius señalo a Ted que solo parpadeo mirando su dedo índice.** 'enserio ignórala.' **Ted arrugo la frente en negativa.**

'no entiendo el punto, enserio suena demasiado extremo.' **Ted dijo volteando la cara. Sirius lo tomo de las mejillas para que lo mirara.**

'no es extremo, es necesario. Tú dijiste que ella te evito anoche pero que no la culpas porque tú lo has hecho antes ¿cierto?' **Ted asintió avergonzado.** '¿y por qué crees que sea cerebro de busarajo?' **Ted pensó pero no había nada en su mente, solo ese rostro de Victoire alejándose de él…**

'No esta ayudando…' **Ted se cubrió el rostro triste. Sirius suspiro desesperado.**

'Te lo aclarare niño…' **quito las manos de su rostro y le hablo como si fuera un retrasado.** 'Tal vez esas maripositas, no sean de esa especie en realidad. Tal vez lo único que quieres es acostarte con ella y ya.'

'¿Quieres dejar eso!? ¡No! ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga es como mi hermana!'

'Ted estás de acuerdo que no puedes acostarte con tu hermana ¿verdad?' **Sirius dijo pero se calló y miro a James.** 'bueno, se supone que no tienes que hacerlo.'

'¿Por qué lo miras… ¿¡Te acostaste con tu hermano!?' **Ted dijo con asco.**

'¿Qué? ¡NO!' **James y Sirius dijeron al mismo tiempo.**

 _¿Por qué contesta James?_

'¡Pero qué asco! ¡Ted no vuelvas a decir esas tonterías!' **James dijo con asco mientras que Sirius le dio un golpe y Ted solo se sobo porque esta vez si había sido fuerte.**

'¡Solo lo dije porque se quedo callado!' **Sirius volvió a empujarlo.** 'Y lo miraste… ¡Oh por dios! Por eso contestó él.' **Ted los señalo pero Sirius lo amenazo con la mirada, Ted sonrió pero la voz de James los interrumpió.**

'¡Qué asco! ¡Definitivamente no dormiré esta noche!' **James dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.** 'Canuto, odio a tu extraña familia…' **Dijo James con asco y Sirius lo apoyo en la noción.**

'espera…' **Ted lo detuvo y miró a Sirius. Su abuela era su prima…** '¿a que te refieres con extraña familia?' **Sirius y James se sacudieron al mismo tiempo.** '¿tanto?'

'no te lo imaginas…' **James negó rotundamente.**

'Y si lo haces, te sorprendería saber que cualquier limite es insuficiente.' **Sirius dijo asintiendo. Ted arrugo la frente, sabía que los Black no eran un encanto de familia pero…**

 _¿Romper limites? Abu Andy no parece estar tan mal…_

'¿Seguro que no es solo tu familia?' **Ted volvió a preguntarle a Sirius que miro a James extrañado de a donde había acabado la conversación.**

'son todos ¿de acuerdo? No hay una sola alma en ese lugar que sea inocente.' **Sirius sentenció y Ted resoplo en desacuerdo. Eso molesto un poco a Sirius.** 'Perdón ¿tienes algo que decir?' **Ted lo miro abrió la boca con el conflicto entre defender lo que sabía con la información que tenía Sirius.** '¿Y bien?'

'No, nada.' **Dijo Ted** 'Solo quería decirte que…' **Sirius lo miro pero Ted recordó que no podía decirle nada.**

 _Aunque hubiera sido genial ver su reacción._

'me lo debías por el comentario de antes…' **Ted le recordó a Sirius que solo sacudió su cuerpo al sentir un escalofrió.**

 _Tal vez antes de que se vaya debería de decirle que no todos son tan malos como cree…_

'¡volvamos a la chica, tuve de nuevo una imagen!' **James dijo con urgencia y Sirius asintió. Ted rio divertido pero estuvo de acuerdo.**

'¡no te encasilles en ella! Solo lo están arruinando ambos.' **Sirius dijo sacudiéndose junto con James. Para concentrarse en Ted.** 'Ted, quizá no es nada y ustedes lo están complicando. Quizá solo te sentiste mal anoche porque a nadie le gusta que lo rechacen pero bueno lo que pasa es que no has pensado en que puede que sea lo correcto.' **Sirius dejo caer los hombros.**

'eso es diferente a un… "ignorala" ¿sabes?' **Sirius y James lamentaron esa terrible imitación.** '¿Pueden concentrarse? Sé que no fue la mejor interpretación pero esto es urgente.'

'de acuerdo, tal vez ignorarla fue una palabra muy extrema…' **James le sugirió a Sirius que negó; él no podría equivocarse.** 'Tal vez no deberías de darle mucha importancia.'

'ustedes son increíbles enserio…' **Ted dijo con sarcasmo.** 'Es prácticamente lo mismo…'

'Ted, te lo pondré sencillo.' **Sirius dijo impaciente.** '¿y sabes que es lo mejor?' **El chico de ojos grises dijo mirando a James.** 'Que él está dispuesto a escuchar.' **James lo miro antipático** 'voy hacer que te liberes de ese peso, voy hacer que tengas opciones, pero sobretodo Ted.' **Puntualizo y miro de reojo de nuevo a James.** 'voy hacerlo sin que pierdas la dignidad.' **James suspiro largo y despeino su cabello mientras negaba. Sirius sonrió y a Ted le dio un presentimiento de algo, no estaba muy seguro si era bueno o era peligroso.**

'corre Ted, corre ahora.'

'no vas a ignorarla.' **Ted sonrió de lado, eso era una buena noticia.**

 _A decir verdad no creo poder ignorar a Victoire._

'no, vas a pretender que no te importo lo de anoche. Vas a pretender que entendiste lo que ella trato de decir.' **Sirius se había puesto en una pose seria pero…**

 _Algo malvada a decir verdad…_

'vas a hacer lo que tantas chicas piden; vas a darle su espacio, su tiempo.' **Y había cierto toque de sarcasmo y diversión al mismo tiempo. Como si este se tratara de su juego favorito.** 'seguirás siendo su amigo; un verdadero amigo…'

'¿Cómo se supone que es…' **Sirius levanto su dedo índice para detenerlo.**

'vamos a darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.' **Sirius sonrió retorcidamente.** 'Ella retrocedió; tú lo habías hecho antes, pero ese día ella te provoco y no retrocediste. Buscaste el momento ¿sabes qué significa?' **Ted estaba algo sobrepasado por lo que le decía.** 'que hiciste tu trabajo.' **Dijo manoteando su hombro.** 'le diste importancia. Las chicas buscan que las tomen enserio, que no veamos los pequeños momentos que tenemos junto a ellas como "algo que paso" o peor aun que ni siquiera lo recordemos.' **Por la expresión que portaba, Ted pudo deducir que eso le pasaba mucho a él y no le molestaba en absoluto.** 'Tú la tomaste de la mano y la llevaste por todo el castillo para recuperar ese momento ¿y qué paso? Ella lo evito. Si lo ponemos en una balanza puedes hacerlo sin ninguna culpa.' **Sirius dijo como si nada.**

'Supongo que tienes razón…' **James notaba la cara de conflicto que tenía Ted.**

'No supongas, la tengo.' **Sirius presumió.**

'Sirius…' **James lo llamo y le señalo el rostro de Ted. Sirius suspiro…**

 _¿Cómo es que siempre me arruina el momento?_

'Ted, escucha… no estás haciendo nada malo.' **Sirius dijo con una voz mas amable.** 'Solo estamos ayudándola a que decida lo que quiere. Sin presiones. ¿No quieres herirla cierto? No quieres que lo suyo se arruine.' **Ted asintió con algo de miedo.** 'si insistes, la cosa entre ustedes se va a poner rara.' **Ted recordó que de por si Victoire y él ya habían tenido varios malentendidos sin resolver.** 'quizá lo que pase entre los dos es solo algo pasajero, no se… ehmmm… ¡exceso de cariño!' **Sirius dijo victorioso, Ted alzo una ceja sin entender.**

'no es lo mismo que amor.' **James le aclaro y Sirius le dio la razón a su amigo.** 'Como Alice.' **James dijo divertido mirando a Sirius que asintió pero dejo de hacerlo al ver las intenciones de James.**

'Ella me adora.' **Le aclaro pero James rió dándole por su lado, mientras que Ted seguía pensando en la idea de Sirius…**

'¿Dices que no voy a ignorarla, verdad?' **Trato de asegurarse una última vez. Sirius negó.**

'pero no vas a quedarte a esperarla.' **Sirius dijo sonriendo de vuelta.** 'Oh no señor, ella tendrá tiempo para pensar—y vas a estar para ella créeme que sí. Pero necesitas presionar un poco; sutilmente.' **Ted miro a James.** 'no mires a James, yo te diré que es lo que harás.' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises sonriendo de lado.**

 _Volviendo a ese presentimiento… era peligro._

 **OOoOO**

'tranquilo Teddy, solo hazlo.' **Sirius dijo palmeando su espalda orgulloso.** 'no te eches para atrás, recuerda que tenemos que aclarar el panorama.' **Ted trago saliva y asintió.**

'De acuerdo… intentare no hablarle en el día.'

 _Tal vez si no la veo no tendré la tentación de hacerlo._

'¡Ted!' **Ted levanto la mirada y vio a Dewey. James y Sirius se dieron la vuelta a la señal de Ted.** '¿Cómo estás? Oye Slughorn preguntó por ti… ¿Por qué no entraste a clases?' **Ted miro de reojo a os chicos pero sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió solamente a Dewey que solo negó desaprobatoriamente.** 'te quedaste dormido…' **Asumió el Hufflepuff, Ted no necesito pensarlo dos veces….**

 _Eso suena yo._

'¿Qué esperas?' **Dewey dijo señalándole el camino.** 'Tenemos que ir a clases…'

'Dew, bueno yo…' **Ted miro de reojo a Sirius y a James pero Dewey negó y lo tomo del brazo.**

'Tienes que ir a clases, sino no podrás ir al entrenamiento de hoy.' **Dewey le hablo amigable, Ted solo alzo una ceja sin entender.** '¡Vamos amigo! ¡Quidditch!' **Dewey le dio un manotazo para que reaccionara, Ted lo hizo y asintió.** '¿enserio lo olvidaste?' **Ted negó.**

'¡NO! no, no… por supuesto que no…' **Dijo Ted sonriéndole nervioso.** 'Es solo que…' **Dewey y él intercambiaron miradas.** '¿a qué hora es el entrenamiento?' **Dewey abrió la boca sorprendido.**

'¡Ted!' **Dewey lo regaño.** 'Oh ya lo entiendo! Es una broma ¿verdad?' **Dewey comenzó a reír y Ted lo siguió mientras se volteaba con James y le preguntaba a que hora el entrenamiento. James levanto los 5 dedos de su mano.**

'Si, claro…' **Ted le hablo a Dewey.** 'Solo era una broma, es a las cinco.' **Dewey se detuvo y de golpe lo miro serio.**

'Ted, es a las cuatro.' **Lo corrigió algo molesto, Ted escucho un par de risitas divertidas…**

 _¿Es enserio? ¡Mi vida está cayendo en añicos poco a poco y ellos solo se divierten!_

'Vamos Ted, no te desconcentres en esto…' **Lo tomo de ambos hombros mientras le advertía con su dedo índice.** 'Ayer lo hiciste excelente y nuestro primer partido es con Gryffindor, tienes que estar concentrado.'

'seguro… yo… solo fue una hora Dew.' **Ted le sonrió levantando los brazos, el Hufflepuff negó mirándolo aun inseguro.** 'Enserio estaré ahí puntualmente y sabes…' **paso un brazo por los hombros de su mejor amigo para voltearlo** 'seré tan genial como ayer…' **James sonrió mirándolo, ambos Hufflepuffs ya estaban de espaldas a ellos.** 'como si fuera otra persona.'

'No exageres amigo, solo quiero que te concentres en esto.' **Dewey se sintió de repente como si fuera el malhumorado padre.** 'Es nuestro último año, sería genial poder levantar la copa.' **Ted asintió y dejo caer los hombros sin darle importancia.**

'Lo sé y créeme…' **Ted se detuvo y sonrió malvado.** 'le patearemos el trasero a esos leones.' **James abrió ligeramente la boca, ahora lo entendía.** 'Me luciré ese día, hablo enserio Dew.' **Ahora era Ted quien le advertía a Dewey con el dedo índice.** 'Como si fuera de otra época.' **Ted rió y camino con su amigo hacia la siguiente clase.**

'Hijo de…' **James comenzó pero miro de reojo a Sirius.** 'Definitivamente tiene algo tuyo ¿le viste la sonrisita?' **Dijo James entre divertido y entre ansioso.**

'¿Vas a ir a entrenar tú?' **James asintió.** '¿Te dejó? Espera… ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste? Pero sobretodo…' **Sirius lo detuvo y sonrió juguetón.** '¿Cómo reacciono el cerebro de busarajo?' **James suspiro y negó, Sirius borró la sonrisa de su rostro y lo miro decepcionado.** '¿Es enserio?' **agito sus manos en el aire.** '¿Qué nos está pasando amigo?' **James dejo caer los hombros sin saberlo.**

'bueno es que Teddy es…' **Lo miro y sonrió.** 'Es como nosotros.' **Sirius hizo una cara de asco.** 'no enserio, ayer nos la pasamos horas hablando del mapa y de todas las cosas que hemos hecho.'

'¿Por qué se las contaste?' **Sirius le dijo algo molesto. James dejo caer los hombros sin saberlo.**

'Solo… no sé…' **Dijo entre risas despeinando su cabello. Sirius lo miró esperando una respuesta. James rodó los ojos.** 'Estaba ansioso por saber mas y cuando se lo contaba, él parecía como si hubiera esperado por ese momento toda su vida.' **Sirius arrugó la frente sin entender, le pareció extraño de hecho.** 'tenemos que averiguar porque lo abandonas tanto…' **James lo miro, Sirius no parecía importarle en realidad. Bajo la mirada y suspiro triste; Sirius lo miro de reojo.** 'Y porque Evans no esta ahí también.' **Sirius se atraganto.**

'¿Cómo? Cornamenta no creerás que enserio ella y yo…' **Hizo varias figuras con sus manos—demasiado explicitas para James, que lo detuvo—miraba a su amigo sorprendido.** 'James, ella no es mi espos… lo que sea ¡no! no me entregues ese terrible destino.'

'Sirius.' **James lo detuvo mirándolo serio.** 'Ella no es un terrible destino…' **Sirius lo miró sorprendido. James de nuevo miro el suelo con tristeza.** 'seguro lo comprendiste con el tiempo…' **Dijo pensando que la chica de sus sueños y su mejor amigo habían quedado juntos. Y no sonaba mal porque a los dos los quería demasiado. Pero simplemente no estaba bien, no para todos esos escenarios que se había creado durante años.**

'tal vez también trabaje fuera.' **Sirius dijo incomodo.** 'Sigo sin creer que Evans y yo…' **Sintió un escalofrió en la espalda.** '¿no puedes enserio creer que yo te haya traicionado?' **Sirius lo miro desesperado. James se detuvo, no había pensado en eso.** 'James yo no te haría eso… tal vez a Peter, pero no a ti.' **James rio divertido.** ' de acuerdo ni a Peter.' **James lo miro incrédulo. Sirius rió.** 'James, eres mi hermano, tú… lo sabes.' **Sirius uso sus ojos de perrito regañado y James sonrió para despeinar su cabello.**

'Entonces… ¿es Alice?' **James dio otra opción.** 'A ella también me gusta abrazar…' **Sirius asintió pero después se detuvo y lo miro sin entender.** 'Ayer, estaba llorando…'

'¿tú? ¿Por qué?'

'¡no, yo no! Ted.' **Sirius comprendió.** 'por eso le conté lo del mapa.' **Sirius entendió y sintió cierta molestia hacía Ted, estaba seguro que había llorado por la chica.** 'Cuando termine me abrazo y…' **James sonrió.** 'me gusto abrazarlo, me recordó a alguien. Pensé en ti pero… era diferente, ¿si me entiendes?'

'Si, claro. Como si cada abrazo fuera diferente…' **James trono los dedos y le dio la razón.**

'exacto. Así que cuando abrace a Ted sentí eso… pensé en Evans porque… bueno me gusta abrazarla.' **Dijo algo sonrojado. Sirius negó divertido, solo la había abrazado como unas 5 veces y a la fuerza.** 'cuentan Canuto.' **James le adivino el pensamiento, Sirius solo levanto las manos mostrando inocencia.** 'como sea, es por eso que…'

'crees que ella, Teddy y yo…' **James asintió.** 'Pues yo creo que la única forma en la que eso pasara es que Evans y yo estuviéramos realmente perdidos. Pero enserio, enserio perdidos. Yo podría apostar que me confundió contigo.' **James rio.** 'Enserio James, tal vez creyó que era tú y yo solo cedí porque soy yo.' **James asintió.** 'tal vez tu y yo seamos quien cuide a Ted; con ayuda de Remus y Peter. Estoy seguro que Remus es una gran madre…' **James rio aplaudiendo.**

'Gran excusa para formar un hogar con él…' **Sirius lo golpeo en el brazo. James rió y volvió a la teoría de Sirius.** 'Seguro fue él quien lo enseño a leer.' **James aportó algo a la historia, Sirius asintió.**

'y Peter es quien lo cuida cuando tu y yo salimos del país.' **James lo miro, por un momento la teoría no sonaba mal, de hecho hasta la voz de Sirius sonaba emocionada a ratos.** 'porque seguro somos aurores y todo eso.' **De nuevo ese tono emocionado.**

'¿Y qué paso con Lily?' **James pregunto y Sirius lo miro de reojo, suspiro.**

'Creí que era Alice…' **James alzó una ceja.** 'James, admitámoslo ella no se quedaría.' **James arrugo la frente.** 'sé que apesta, pero ve las señales.' **Dijo abriendo sus brazos.** 'Ted dice que sus padres están fuera, pero nunca lo hemos escuchado hablar de su madre; se parece a mí y honestamente no hay nada de ella en él. Sin olvidar que no le agradamos'

'Pero Remus le agrada como a ella… tal vez haga visitas.' **Sonrió ligeramente.** 'Tal vez…' **Suspiro imaginando a Lily llegar a su casa, con su cabello rojo y esos ojos verdes brillantes.**

 **Él abriría la puerta y ella le sonreiría porque ya son adultos y no hay necesidad de usar calamares gigantes para cortar la conversación. Ella entraría y él colgaría su abrigo acompañándola a la sala, le pide que espere mientras va por Teddy, Lily le agradece con una sonrisa, porque él ha estado cuidando de su hijo mientras ella esta de viaje; porque está seguro es alguien importante que tiene que viajar por el mundo. Él sube por Teddy que esta en los brazos de Remus que le lee un cuento mientras Peter le entregaba un biberón color azul y aunque Peter se moleste un poco porque el bebe se ira, James tiene que llevarle el niño a su madre. Remus le entrega al bebe y le ayuda a Peter acomodar las cosas del pequeño para que Lily pueda partir. Mira a Teddy y el niño solo le sonríe con esa sonrisa que heredo de Sirius y que de alguna forma lo hace sentir extrañamente alegre. Lo hace reír un par de veces y el bebe ríe exactamente que Lily y eso lo hace quererlo un poquito mas. Finalmente Peter le entrega la pañalera y él baja con Lily para encontrarla en el sillón con Sirius tragándosela a besos.**

'¡Alice, que sea Alice!' **James dijo con una cara de dolor. Sirius suspiro largo, o le quitaba a James de la cabeza que entre él y Lily no pasaría nada o le quitaba a esa chica de la cabeza.**

 _Ese esa es la verdadera raíz del problema, tengo que quitarle a esa chica de la cabeza. Sobre todo ahora que no estoy muy seguro en lo que me convertí._

'¿TomYJerry?' **Sirius abrió los ojos y sonrió mirando hacía atrás.** 'hola' **Alice saludo a James.**

'Vámonos por favor…' **James le murmuro a Sirius pero este negó, era su oportunidad.** 'Ya hablamos de esto Canu…'

'yo no te traicione.' **Sirius le murmuro de vuelta mientras sentía a Alice llegar.**

'De acuerdo no lo hiciste, ahora vámonos.' **Lo apresuro.** 'Por favor… voy a apretarte ese hombro.'

'¡Alice!' **James miro a Sirius con fastidio.** 'hola cielo.' **Alice miro a Sirius y lo saludo.**

'Hola Wally.' **Dijo la chica para después mirar a James.** 'Hola TomYJerry…' **Alice jugo con su cabello. Sirius levanto su pulgar a sus espaldas.**

'Hola Alice.' **James dijo sin muchos ánimos.** 'No se supone que estas en clas…'

'¿Robaste la placa de Ted?' **Alice se acerco a él tocando la placa de Premio Anual. James a miro y alejo ligeramente su rostro de ella.** 'Y sigues usando esos lentes de contacto.'

'sip, es para parecerme a Ted.' **Alice rio.**

'¿Cómo ayer en las audiciones?' **James asintió sin darse cuenta que Alice se acercaba un poco mas a él.** 'lo hiciste increíble.' **La chica se sonrojo al recordar volar a James.**

'si, es que tenía muchas ganas de volar.' **Dijo el chico como si nada y cuando sonrió algo en Alice se agito y de la nada… lo abrazo con fuerza. James abrió los ojos y miro a Sirius pidiendo explicación, solo obtuvo una mirada picara.** 'Ehm… Alice yo…'

'Hare mi audición esta tarde.' **Dijo la chica de cabello lila parada de puntitas y mirándolo soñadora.** '¿Por qué no vas? Después podríamos regresar juntos a la torre y organizar algo para el fin de semana…' **Dijo la chica sonrojada.**

'¿Algo?' **James dijo arrugando la frente pero Alice solo asintió emocionada.**

'Una salida.' **James abrió los ojos sorprendido.** '¡Hogsmade! ¿Qué opinas?' **Sirius lo incito a que aceptara pero James no estaba muy seguro si fuera a ser una buena idea.** 'Una cerveza de barril y después… no lo sé. Todo puede pasar.' **Dijo la chica con una voz muy coqueta. Sirius la felicito. ¬¬** '¿Qué te parece?'

'Bueno, es que la verdad no creo que sea una buena idea… ¿Por qué me miras así?' **Dijo James al ver su rostro entristecerse.** 'Alice, lo siento pero tenemos un asunto ¿cierto S-Wally?' **James sacudió su cabeza al ver que estuvo a punto de equivocarse con el nombre.** '¿John?' **Sirius asintió y la chica parpadeo cabizbaja sobando su brazo.**

'Lo entiendo…' **Dijo Alice dándole espacio a James.** 'si, igual… Hogsmade.' **Bufo.**

'pero puedes ir tú TomYJerry.' **Alice levanto la mirada a Sirius.** 'Yo me encargo.' **Dijo Sirius dejando caer los hombros.**

'¿Enserio?' **Alice y James dijeron al mismo tiempo. James fastidiado, Alice soñadora.**

'seguro, es sencillo. Estamos hablando de un chico no de un hombre lobo, no necesitamos estar todos reunidos.' **Alice asintió y miro a James para volver abrazarlo, James soltó un quejido al verse de nuevo apretado entre los brazos de Alice.** 'ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja…'

'Ya basta.' **James le advirtió pero Alice no escucho asintió y miro a James emocionada.**

'¿Y sabes que es lo mejor Alice?'

'¿Qué?' **No podía imaginar que sería.** 'que es exactamente lo que necesita TomYJerry… una cita.' **Alice sintió algo en el estomago cuando escucho esa palabra.** 'La última chica de la que estuvo babeando es una verdadera…' **James lo miro serio y Sirius solo sonrió divertido.**

'Arpía ¿cierto?' **Alice completo la frase y Sirius levanto sus manos mostrando su inocencia.** 'Es la chica esa que solo se queja de ti ¿verdad?' **Alice miro a James y este solo desvió la mirada.**

'Bueno es que…' **Trato de defender a Lily pero Alice negó al escucharlo.**

'pues solo hay dos razones para que haga eso…' **Alice dijo tratando de ser amable.** 'Que sea una amargada.' **Sirius le dio un punto.** 'O que este ciega o mal…' **Señalo su cabeza. James alzó una ceja y negó.**

'ya basta… ella no es ninguna de esas cosas.' **Dijo James soltándose de Alice.** 'De hecho, ella es la chica mas lista que he conocido en toda mi vida y es alegre… es muy alegre.' **El chico le aclaro tanto a Alice como a Sirius.** 'Y… la extraño.' **Dijo James esta vez en voz baja, Sirius suspiró con fastidio, pero Alice solo junto sus manos y miro a James con el corazón enternecido.**

'¡eres adorable!' **La chica corrió y lo abrazo de nuevo.** 'No te preocupes TomYJerry… seguro que encontraras a alguien mejor para ti.' **Lo abrazo un poco mas.**

'Solo necesitas mirar a tu alrededor.' **Sirius dijo y Alice se asomo a verlo para levantar el pulgar con aprobación. Sirius asintió.** 'solo necesitas distraerte…' **Alice abrió los ojos y miro a James.**

'¡Si!' **la Gryffindor miro a James que solo ideaba formas de vengarse de Sirius.** '¿Qué te parece si ahora mismo vamos a volar? ¡No! tengo una idea!' **Dijo la chica aplaudiendo.** 'Podemos ir a las cocinas, pasamos por algunos aperitivos, volamos y luego comemos al aire libre.' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros pero sin quitar la mirada de James.**

'¡Me encanta!' **Sirius golpeo el hombro de James que aunque no negaba que sonaba bien, no quería pasar mucho tiempo con la chica, mas que nada por James Sirius.**

'¿y tú que piensas TomYJerry? **Alice le pregunto a James poniéndose de puntitas frente a él. Y justo cuando se le acercaba, James contestó.**

'¡Si, claro!' **Dijo el chico alejándose de la chica que solo sonrió conformándose con la respuesta positiva.** 'Si-Wally y yo vamos por la comida.' **Alice negó.**

'Yo puedo ir con ustedes, no tienen idea de cómo entrar ahí.' **Dijo la chica abrazando su brazo. James suspiro.**

'Lo sabemos…' **Dijo el chico deslingándose de ella. Alice alzo una ceja algo competitiva ahora.** 'créeme lo sabemos.' **James busco ayuda de su amigo que esta vez asintió poniéndose de su lado. James respiro aliviado.**

'Seguro Alice…' **Dijo Sirius.** 'El punto es distraernos ¿no? ¿Quién vaya por la comida no tiene mucha relevancia?' **James lo señalo dándole la razón.**

'solo quería pasar más tiempo con TomYJerry.' **Dijo la chica jugando con su cabello. Sirius no pudo evitar recordar ese tono que Alice usaba con él.**

 _Estúpido James, solo mira esa sonrisa, el vivo retrato de su madre… estúpido Longbottom._

'bueno yo estoy de acuerdo con Wally.' **James dijo señalando a Sirius. Alice suspiro aun mirándolo.**

'que bueno TomYJerry…' **Sirius puso su mano en su hombro y lo apretó ligeramente, lo mas que le dejaba su hombro herido.** 'Porque creo que estaría bien que yo fuera solo por la comida.' **James negó pero al instante Alice aplaudió dando pequeños brinquitos.** 'No me tardare tanto… y así ustedes dos pueden…' **Sirius miro a Alice y ella asintió con el mismo gesto malicioso de antes. Sirius rio quedo.** 'Calentar.' **Dijo mirando a James que solo lo miro con fastidio.** 'Ya saben solo volando… o cualquier forma de calentar esta bien.' **James le dio un golpe en el brazo para que se callara. Alice estaba solo sonrojada.**

'Eres increíble…' **James le dijo con sarcasmo. Sirius solo sonrió divertido.**

'los veo en un rato.' **Sirius les dijo a los dos.** 'cuida de mi muchacho Alice.' **Le dijo a la chica que solo rio y asintió tomando el brazo de James para llevarlo con ella.**

 **Sirius los miro, no podía creer que James estuviera reteniéndose con esa chica, él no era así. Siempre le había gustado Evans pero no por eso se había evitado de salir con mas chicas, de coquetear con ellas. Quizá era eso por lo de James Sirius…**

 _O quizá es… no James no lo haría, James no maduraría. No sin mí. ¿Además que se supone que signifique eso? ¿solo será Evans? ¡por supuesto que no! ¡me rehuso a eso! No mientras yo viva. Mi hermano va a ser feliz y ninguna pelirroja amargada va a negarle esa obligación, como que me llamo Sirius._

 **Caminaba por las escaleras, mirando los muros del castillos, los chicos que lo llenaban esos días. Tan distraídos, algunos callados, ninguno tomados de las manos como en sus tiempo, ninguno con el perfil de reyes que ellos tenían… hasta había chicos de Slytherin que se juntaban con los de Gryffindor. Eso abrumo un poco su espíritu escolar.**

'Esto apesta…' **Sirius murmuro mirando a una chica con su celular. De repente la chica grito emocionada y abrazo a su celular, Sirius alzo una ceja mirándola, de repente la chica miro a su alrededor y le sonrió. Sirius le sonrió de vuelta, la chica subió los escalones y Sirius suspiro sabiendo que era lo que seguía y preparado para eso, preparo sus sexys miradas. La chica subió y abrió los brazos, Sirius sonrió de nuevo pero la chica dio otro paso evitándolo.**

'¿Cómo?' **Sirius giro su cabeza para ver a donde se había ido es chica.**

'¡Molly!' **La chica de Slytherin abrazo a la pelirroja de Gryffindor.** '¿estás ocupada esta tarde?' **Sirius miro a la chica que solo sonreía amable.** 'Me entere de algo hoy y...' **Saco su celular, Molly abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor algo precavida.** '¡Abra maratón! ¡Maratón Molly! Perfecto para ti.' **Molly rio. Y Sirius sonrió también al verla.**

'Pues no lo sé, me toca salir a mi ruta y… tengo que hacer algo.' **Dijo pensando en Remus.** 'Hay un chico que…' **La otra chica se acerco rápido a ella.** '¡no, no ese tipo!' **Molly se había sonrojado al instante.** 'Este chico es… solo esta enfermo.' **Sirius supo que hablaba de Remus.** 'Tengo que ir a verlo y luego todo lo demás.' **La otra chica suspiro decepcionada.**

'¡Hola Molly!' **Molly abrió los ojos al ver a un chico de 18 años sonriéndole y saludándola un par de escalones abajo.**

'Molly…' **La otra chica de Slytherin le dio un ligero codazo mientras la miraba picarona. Ese chico era atractivo y se notaba que sabía que lo era, lo cual lo volvía el doble de atractivo.** 'Muy bien Gryffindor.' **Molly miro a la chica y se tenso un poco al ver a Sirius caminar hacía ella.** 'Hola…' **La Slytherin lo saludo, Molly seguía mirando a Sirius con cara de sorpresa.**

 _¿Qué está haciendo fuera de la habitación? ¿No se supone que estaba lastimado todavía?_

'Hola.' **Sirius la saludo utilizando su sonrisa sexy número 4.** 'Hola Molly; estaba allá abajo y de repente escuche tu linda voz.' **Molly solo sonrió nerviosa mirando de reojo a la Slytherin.** 'lo tomare como una señal…'

'¿De qué?' **Dijo la chica de Slytherin, Sirius la miro y después miro de reojo a Molly que le advertía con la mirada que se detuviera. Sirius sonrió.**

'de que será un día realmente excitante.' **Molly cerró los ojos y negó, queriéndose tirar de las escaleras. La chica de Slytherin sonrió complacida de la respuesta y miro a Molly como una suertuda.**

'¿Cómo te llamas? No recuerdo haberte visto antes…' **Y justo cuando Sirius abrió la boca, Molly reacciono.**

'¡él!' **Molly lo empujo ligeramente para acapararse del plano.** '¡él no es nadie!' **Dijo la chica mirando de reojo a Sirius que arrugo la frente ofendido. Molly se sintió de pronto en un aprieto, miro a su amiga y después a Sirius.** 'Ehm—eh—me refiero a que si es alguien, obvio es alguien… pero… me refiero a que es…' **Sirius rodo los ojos y estiro a mano para saludar a la rubia de Slytherin.**

'Hola mi nombre es…' **Molly abrió los ojos sintiendo el peligro cerca.**

'¡Ted!' **Sirius se detuvo y miro a Molly.** '¡Ya deja de estar jugando!' **Dijo la chica manoteando el brazo de Sirius.** 'lo siento Avi, ya sabes cómo es…' **Dijo Molly sonriente. La chica parpadeo confundida.**

'¿Por qué traes la corbata de Ravenclaw?' **Molly abrió los ojos y miro a Sirius con molestia.**

'pues…' **Sirius comenzó pero de nuevo Molly lo interrumpió.**

'lo que pasa es que…'

'¿no me veo increíble con ella?' **A Sirius no se le callaba, mucho menos dos veces seguidas.** 'es como Sexy intelectual ¿no crees Avi?' **La chica sonrió coqueta y asintió mientras mordía su labio.**

'Definitivamente Teddy.' **A Sirius no le gusto para nada escuchar que le dijeran Teddy pero bueno seguía en el papel.** 'Por cierto… ¿Qué harás este fin de seman…'

'Okay Avi, te veo en un rato en el salón.' **Molly jalo el brazo de Sirius cuando las escaleras por fin llegaron a su destino.**

 **Sirius camino entre risas dejándose llevar por Molly que solo caminaba mirando a todas partes como si la estuvieran buscando.**

'¿Teddy enserio? Ya quisiera tener un gramo de belleza mía…' **Sirius dijo pero después recordó que el chico caminaba con su rostro prácticamente.** 'Diez gramos…' **Se corrigió.**

'¡estas demente! ¿quieres acaso que nos manden a todos a Azkaban?' **Molly se detuvo y le grito parándose de puntitas para alcanzarlo… y ni así lo logro. Sirius sonrió halagado.** 'se supone que tienen que estar encerrados en la habitación…'

'¿entonces si me veo sexy?' **Sirius le mostro la corbata. Molly lo miro y…**

 _¡Por supuesto que te ves sexy!_

'Molly…' **Sirius cantó al ver a la chica ligeramente sonrojada. Molly despertó y sacudió su cabeza rápido.**

'Eso no importa, tienes que volver a la habitación ahora mism…'

'¡Molly!' **Molly giro aun algo asustada. Miro a Avina Crouch caminar hacía ella de nuevo. Volteo a ver a Sirius…**

'Sexy intelectual es el punto…'

'Sirius…' **Molly lo llamo impaciente comenzaba a sentir la presión en esta situación.**

'es una teoría que tengo... pero, ¡woah! ¡Espera, espera Molly!' **Molly negó en corto mientras que Sirius detuvo a un chico de Hufflepuff que iba pasando por ahí.** 'Hey Tejón.' **El chico volteo y Sirius le quito los lentes que traía, provocando cierto mareo por parte del chico.**

'Oye Molly' **Avina llegó.** '¿Por qué te fuiste así?' **Molly sonrió y miro de nuevo a Sirius.** 'Lo sé…' **Dijo la chica mirando de pies a cabeza a "Ted".** '¿estas saliendo con Lupin?' **Molly negó rápido, eso había sonado muy mal.** 'Genial…' **Dijo la chica mirando a Sirius como si fuera un dulce.**

'Pe-pero…' **Molly abrió la boca sorprendida.** 'Avi él es…'

'Sigue tu camino niño.' **Sirius miro los lentes y ahuyento al chico.** 'Lo dice el premio anual.'

'Sexy.' **Dijo Avina sonriendo de oreja a oreja.** '¿No sale con nadie verdad?' **Dijo la chica ambiciosa. Molly se trabo, no sabía si debía de decir la verdad o solo seguir el juego. Así que solo decidió terminar todo esto; mandar a Sirius de nuevo al cuarto y quitarle esos lentes para entregárselos al chico de Hufflepuff.**

'Wa... ah…' **Molly se detuvo en shock al mirarlo.**

 _No puede ser…_

'¿Ahora como me veo?' **Dijo Sirius luciendo realmente guapo. Los lentes le daban otro aire, con el nuevo corte y esos lentes no daba un aire a Sirius, pero no dejaba de ser atractivo.** '¿Sexy Intelectual?' **Dijo el chico abriendo los brazos. Molly asintió inconsciente y Sirius sonrió socarrón**

'Definitivamente.' **Avina sonó detrás de Molly; la chica reacciono de inmediato y negó en corto al ver a Avina acercarse a Sirius.** 'Oye, definitivamente se te ven encantadores Ted…' **Sirius sonrió coqueto.** 'Estaba pensando que…'

'Dame esos lentes.' **Molly se metió entre ambos estirando la mano hacía Sirius. Sirius la miro extrañado pero al segundo cambió ese rosto para hacerlo un tanto retorcido.**

 _Aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor deberías quedártelos…_

'¿los quieres Molly?' **Avina mordió su labio con emoción, sabía que era lo siguiente.** '¿Por qué no me los quitas?' **Sirius dijo juguetón y Molly se sonrojo de golpe. Sirius rió divertido.** '¿Quieres mirar por última vez antes de que se vayan?' **Molly desvió la mirada rehusándose a seguir con sus jugueteos incluso cuando Avina le dijo que asintiera. Sirius trono la boca y se los entrego.** 'Al menos tienes que admitir que el "Sexy intelectual" me queda mejor que al gemelito de Ravenclaw porque el que babeas…' **Molly abrió los ojos asustada. Avina abrió la boca sorprendida por la noticia.**

'¿¡Scamander!?' **Avina pregunto emocionada hacía Molly, que solo se puso roja, abría y cerraba la boca sintiendo algo enorme en el pecho que le incomodaba.**

'¿Puedes creerlo?' **Sirius dijo con apatía y por su tono Avina concluyo que era "el otro gemelo" e hizo inmediatamente una cara de asco.**

'¡Molly!' **La chica la regaño y Molly leyó su mente y de inmediato negó.**

'¡Lorcan! ¡Ese es el gemelo!' **Sirius dijo apoyando a Lorcan pero para Avina todo sonaba como una confirmación, de nuevo miro a Molly con asco.**

'¡No!' **Dijo Molly de inmediato.**

'Un beso puede cambiarlo todo…'

'¡Sirius!' **Molly se paró de puntitas realmente molesta, incluso sus puños estaban cerrados. Sirius solo levanto sus manos mostrando inocencia.**

'¿Sirius?' **Avina repitió y Molly hizo los ojos como platos—hasta se palideció un tono.** 'Creí que era Ted…' **Dijo la chica mirando al chico. Molly miro de reojo a Sirius y después miro a Avina, comenzó a sentir esa presión recorrerse por cada esquina de su cuerpo.**

 _¿Y ahora que? Piensa, piensa, piensa… ¿Qué voy hacer? Nos van a descubrir… iré a la cárcel! No quiero ir a Azkaban! No… respira, respira…_

'Si—n-no… me refiero a que… hoy…' **Señalo a Sirius. Podía decir que era una de las transformaciones del metamorfomago pero según lo que recordaba Ted no les había dicho de eso tampoco.** '…hoy… es que es la… la… la puerta.' **Dijo la chica asintiendo, Avina alzo una ceja sin creerle.** 'De—de-de su sala común. ¡No de su sala! No-No… No porque él es…' **Dijo asintiendo mirando a Sirius que solo sonreía divertido.** 'Tú eres de Hufflepuff.' **Ambos se sonrieron amablemente.**

 _Voy a matarte. Okay no, pero me gusta pensar que lo hare…_

'Es la respuesta para ese acertijo…' **Dijo Sirius siguiéndole el juego.**

'Sí, el acertijo.' **Molly asintió de inmediato.**

'Quiero hacerle una broma a un chico de ahí pero no podía entrar a su sala por el acertijo. Ya sabes Avi; "el mejor amigo del hombre tiene un nombre y si no lo sabes solo mira al cielo pero no al hemisferio Norte." Es difícil tienes que aceptarlo.' **Avina asintió, convencida que ella no lo pudiera contestar nunca.** 'Pero bueno, para eso tengo a Molly.' **Dijo el chico poniendo su mano en la cintura de la chica que solo miro hacía la mano de Sirius. Avina sonrió picarona hacía Molly.**

'Bueno yo…' **La chica se alejo de Sirius que solo sonrió negando. Si que era difícil.** 'deberíamos de irnos.' **Le dijo a Sirius.**

'Oh claro.' **Sirius trono los dedos. Avina rió divertida.** 'Me llevara al cuarto.' **Dijo Sirius usando unos ojos insinuantes.**

'Si…. ¡digo no!' **Sirius la miro sonriente, Molly entendió que lo que menos quería era que lo encerraran.** '¡No, por supuesto que sí!' **Molly le advirtió, tenía que quedarse encerrado pero al parecer de nuevo sus palabras no se entendían del todo.** 'Pero no para eso…' **Le aclaro a Avina que solo levanto las manos mostrando inocencia.**

'Bueno es mejor que Scamander…' **Dijo Avina dejando caer los hombros. Molly la miro y se sonrojo de nuevo, se detuvo para explicarle pero después miro a Sirius con intención de partir y no podía permitirlo. Así que solo suspiro rendida y fue por Sirius.**

'¡Oye!' **Dijo caminando molesta a él. Sirius se giro hacía ella haciendo que la chica casi se chocara con él, Molly se vio muy cerca y dio instintivamente dos pasos atrás.**

'Los lentes, genial.' **El chico se los quito de las manos. Molly negó.** 'Oh vamos, ni siquiera los va a extrañar y admítelo se me ven mejor a mi.' **Dijo Sirius poniéndoselos de nuevo. Molly trago saliva, nuevamente se veía…**

 _Contrólate, Contrólate, Contrólate Molly._

'Siriu…'

'¿Por qué me dijiste Teddy?' **Sirius se acerco a ella y Molly alejo su rostro de él.** 'Anda Molly, ese fue un golpe bajo.' **Molly arrugo la frente, Teddy para ella era uno de los seres humanos mas encantadores del planeta, era como su hermano mayor, otro de sus primos.**

'¿Qué haces aquí?' **Le contesto con otra pregunta.** '¿Y que haces con una corbata de Ravenclaw?' **Dijo Molly mortificada, imaginando que se la había quitado a algún chico del colegio.** '¿ustedes no entienden que esto es seriamente serio?' **Sirius alzo una ceja incrédulo pensando en la pregunta. Molly gruño.** '¿Dónde conseguiste esa corbata?'

'Pues…' **Sirius camino y Molly por consiguiente lo siguió tratando de evitar que lo descubrieran.** '…se la quite a tu adorado.' **Molly abrió los ojos como plato, se puso delante de él haciéndolo detenerse.**

'¿Lysander? Pero…' **Molly se quedo pensativa y Sirius trono los dedos frente a ella.** '¿Cómo? ¿qué le hiciste?' **La segunda pregunta la hizo un poco mas molesta. Sirius la miro y solo rio.**

'Tranquila, Miss Simpatía está a salvo… aun.' **Molly lo miro sería al notar su sarcasmo.** 'duermo con él… en su cuarto.' **Dijo el chico después de pensar bien en las palabras.**

'¿Qué?' **Molly dijo confundida. A Lysander no le agradaba nada de esta situación, no tenía sentido que Sirius durmiera en su cuarto.**

'¿Envidia?' **Molly se sonrojo y solo le dio un manotazo en el brazo. Sirius rio.** 'tranquila solo van un par de noches Molly, aun soy tuyo.' **Molly no tuvo el valor de mirarlo a la cara después de escuchar esa frase.** 'aunque para serte sincero.' **El chico suspiro y a Molly le pareció algo preocupado el tono de voz. Se decidió a mirar hacía arriba, solo ligeramente…**

'¿Estas…?' **Sirius la miro y Molly bajo de inmediato la mirada.**

'Estoy bien.' **Dijo Sirius tomando su mano, Molly hizo un sonido de dolor, pero Sirius solo rio quedo.** 'Tranquila Molly… imagina que soy Ted.' **Molly asintió, tratando de no pensar en eso…**

 _Pero que cálida es su mano… Ya basta Molly._

'Soy Ted, queriendo hablarte de algo.' **Molly alzo una ceja ahora si distraída de eso de la mano.** 'Ven…' **Sirius cambio de dirección hacía las cocinas, se supone que tenía que llevar aperitivos para James y Alice. Molly le podía ayudar ahora.**

'¿Vamos a… a las cocinas?' **Dijo Molly extrañada, Sirius asintió sonriente.** '¿Por qué?' **Dijo la chica deteniéndose. Sirius la miro extrañado, Molly estaba sonrojada.**

'Pues James y… ¿Por qué te pones así?' **Sirius pregunto mirándola mas nerviosa de lo normal. Molly vacilo.**

'Pues… porque son las cocinas.' **Dijo como si fuera algo obvio. Sirius alzo una ceja y se puso a pensar.**

'No entiendo.' **Dijo honestamente. Molly trago saliva y se quejo.**

'Ya sabes…' **Dijo vacilante.** 'Hay mesas y… puedes decirle a los elfos que se vayan… todos van a las cocinas a…' **Sirius lo pensó sin entender y después…**

'Ahhh…' **entendió. Comenzó a reír.** '¿ese es "el lugar" en esta época? ¿Es algo sucio no crees? Es la comida que van a servir… aunque pensándolo bien puedes hacer bastante con…'

'¿Por qué vamos a las cocinas?' **Molly lo interrumpió sin querer saber que se podía hacer y con qué. Sirius la miro y rió socarrón.**

'Tranquila Molly, yo voy por comida.' **Dijo Sirius apretando su mano e invitándola a que siguiera con él.** 'Además es un gran lugar para platicar… como esa vez ¿lo recuerdas?' **Molly asintió recordando como Sirius había tomado sus mejillas para mirarla a los ojos. Se puso roja de tan solo recordar ese gris en sus ojos.** 'Cuando nos volvimos amigos.' **Dijo el chico acariciando su mano con sus dedos. Molly sentía sus mejillas apunto de estallar y el estomago apunto de voltearse.**

 **Caminaron hasta que por fin llegaron a las cocinas. Entraron y tomaron postres, dulces y una que otra bebida. Sirius se encargo de hacer reír a Molly y la chica no pudo evitar caer bajo su buen humor, de un momento a otra Sirius la había tomado para bailar con ella en las cocinas y provocar los aplausos de los elfos que sonrieron por la visita de ambos chicos. Molly les pidió disculpas y gentilmente les ayudo a limpiar algunas cosas, Sirius le ayudo y ahí estuvieron charlando otro rato. Sirius le contó de esas salidas nocturnas a ese mismo lugar y de las tantas veces que tuvieron que correr de Filch. Molly le platico que era la primera vez que entraba a las cocinas y que nunca imagino que hubiera forma de entrar para los alumnos. Sirius se ofreció a mostrarle cada rincón del castillo que conocía, pero Molly y su timidez se negaron, soltando un largo suspiro, que Sirius entendió perfectamente.**

'Chica centrada.' **Sirius llamo a Molly que sacudía su túnica de algo de azúcar glass.**

'Ahí voy…' **Molly tomo las bolsas y camino hacía con Sirius que la espero para cargarlas él mismo.** 'gracias. ¿Dónde está James?' **Dijo Molly ya un poco mas relacionada con su nombres, Sirius sonrió al notarlo.**

'Con Alice.' **Molly lo miro nerviosa pero Sirius le pidió que se relajara.** 'Enserio Molly, todo esta bajo control. Esa chica no tiene idea de nada.' **Molly no estaba muy convencida pero no tenía otra opción mas que creerle.**

'Solo creo que no deberían de estar tanto tiempo afuera.' **Le recordó.** 'Es obvio que no todos van a creer que eres Ted.' **Le mostro lo obvio.**

'No sé si halagarme por eso.' **Dijo Sirius mirándola de reojo. Molly lo miro y rió.** 'idiota Lysander si no se da cuenta de lo hermosa que es tu sonrisa.' **Molly sonrió mirando el suelo, junto sus manos y no pudo evitar sentirse chiquita.** 'enserio no entiendo porque te gusta…' **Y todo se arruino… Molly suspiro cansada.**

'Yo no entiendo porque no te agrada.' **Molly dijo para mostrarle que sus opiniones solo eran diferentes perspectivas.**

'Bueno hay muchas razones Molly; en primera, es un idiota.' **Molly suspiro ruidosamente.** 'En segunda, es un imbécil. Y en tercera…' **Molly apretó la mandíbula para advertirle que no estaba dispuesta a escuchar otra grosería pero Sirius no hablo. Molly lo miro extrañada el chico estaba pensativo; admitía que agradecía que dejara de insultar a Lysander. Pero fue incluso extraño para ella que estuviera así. Por un momento estuvo dispuesta a disculparse para que él hablara de nuevo—aun a pesar de que sabía que iba a insultar a Lysander en el momento que abriera su boca—pero eso era mejor que verlo así...**

 _Además solo están aquí de paso, puedo dejarlo pasar…_

 **Pero no tuvo que disculparse, porque la voz de Sirius interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica. Su voz sería, profunda y preocupada hizo que la chica le brindara total atención.**

'Molly… ¿Qué es lo que sabes de Lorcan?'

 **OOoOO**

'¿Fide?' **Victoire picoteo a su mejor amiga en el hombro. La otra Ravenclaw despertó y miro a Victoire con una sonrisa en los labios.** 'estas… estas feliz.' **Dijo Victoire sonriendo con ella. La chica asintió emocionada.** '¿no me escuchaste cierto?' **Fidelma Thackery se apeno por un momento, no era muy justo ella estaba contenta y Victoire tenía una cara de desánimos que no se podía maquillar.**

'Lo siento Vi… ¿quieres volver a decírmelo?' **Victoire suspiro y pensó en esa propuesta, pero si lo volvía a repetir se sentiría peor así que negó.**

'mejor cuéntame porque estas tan feliz.' **La rubia trato de sonreír. Fidelma también lo hizo pero ella con mucho mas ánimos.** '¿es un chico?' **Fide asintió.** '¿Qué paso?'

'bueno, es que…' **Fidelma miro a Victoire, ella no sabía lo que había pasado entre Ted y ella. Y no sabía por su estado de ánimo si era un buen momento para contárselo.** 'él quiere que lo intentemos.' **Dijo por el momento. Victoire sonrió feliz por su amiga.**

'Fide, eso es grandioso. Y dime… ¿Quién es? ¿lo conozco?' **Fidelma sonrió incomoda.**

'La verdad es que es una larga historia Vi, pero si lo conoces.' **Dijo la castaña tratando de ver cuánto Victoire estaba dispuesta a escuchar.**

'¿es Frank?' **Fidelma negó de inmediato.** '¿Wood?' **Fidelma rió.**

'Ese es tuyo amiga.' **Dijo señalándola. Victoire rió y negó.** 'no lo niegues, se que han salido un par de veces y para ser honestos Vi, ustedes dos hacían una muy linda pareja. No tengo idea de porque lo terminaste.' **Dijo con algo de molestia la castaña. Victoire pensó en Wood, era cierto; el Gryffindor era guapo y atento con ella, mientras habían sido novios todo era realmente bueno, Wood realmente la quería, trataba de hacer cada cita con ella algo diferente y todo el tiempo le decía lo hermosa que era y así de un pensamiento a otro llegó a Ted, a todas sus manías, en la forma en la que reía, la forma en la que la hacía reír, como cambiaba de color; el azul de su cabello, el rubio, verde, morado, naranja, rojo. Su sonrisa, lo dulce que era con los mas pequeños de la casa, lo intrépido, lo distraído; le encantaba que fuera así. Y así en esos pensamientos llego a uno que la había molestado desde la noche pasada.**

'Fide…' **Fidelma acudió al llamado de su amiga.** 'algo me paso ayer… en la biblioteca.' **Fidelma trago saliva con algo de nervios, sabía de este nuevo crush que Victoire había estado teniendo al empezar el año y la castaña enserio rogaba porque fuera algún capricho de la popular Weasley, después de todo Ted y ella eran prácticamente hermanos.** 'Ted y yo…' **Fidelma mordió su labio.** 'íbamos a besarnos' **La castaña porto el mismo gesto que Victoire, ese gesto de tristeza.** 'Pero… Madame Pince interrumpió.' **Dijo la chica en un suspiro. Fidelma amo a la bibliotecaria.** 'Ted me acompaño a la torre e iba a pasar de nuevo pero…' **Victoire bajo la mirada y comenzó a presionar sus manos nerviosa.**

'¿Qué? ¿te beso?' **Fidelma parecía preocupada y Victoire tomo eso como una reacción natural de amistad. Negó.**

'es que…' **Suspiro rendida.** 'Desde el verano en todo lo que he pensado es en ese beso.' **Victoire dijo con algo de desesperación.** 'Y no voy a negar que trate de forzarlo varias veces ¡pero solo porque sé que él también quiere hacerlo! Solo es demasiado indeciso…'

'¿lo crees?' **Fidelma la interrumpió.** '¿Enserio crees que Ted es indeciso?' **Victoire sintió una terrible sensación por debajo de la piel.** 'bueno es que… Ted no parece in…'

'lo es.' **Victoire interrumpió con una voz a la defensiva, como si quisiera defender ese papel de "lo conozco de toda la vida".** 'él es indeciso Fide…' **Se relajo un poco porque era con su mejor amiga con quien estaba hablando. Fidelma asintió, ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio después de un rato ambas suspiraron al mismo tiempo.** 'da igual…' **Victoire rompió el silencio.** 'Yo me di cuenta de algo cuando estaba a punto de besarlo...'

'¿¡de qué!?' **Fidelma preguntó de energética. Victoire abrió ligeramente los ojos extrañada del entusiasmo de su amiga.** 'Digo… ¿de qué?' **La chica calmo sus ansias.**

'bueno…' **Victoire lo dejo pasar, puso un mechón dorado detrás de su oreja para después juntar sus manos y balancearse, como si se estuviera preparando para algo.** 'me di cuenta que después de que lo besara no sabría qué pasaría…' **Fidelma negó sin entender.** 'Entre nosotros; él y yo. Estuve buscando mucho ese beso pero solo era ese beso… nunca pensé en lo que sigue. No sé si él quiera salir conmigo…'

'¿él?' **Fidlema pensó en lo que Ted le había dicho el día anterior.**

'O yo…' **Victoire se abrazo así misma.** 'es que… no sé si lo nuestro sea igual si intentamos algo mas.'

'como Grace y Thomas.' **Fidelma negó recargándose en la silla. Victoire la miro y trago saliva.** 'super amigos; un beso, citas y solo fueron tres meses.' **Fidelma suspiro con tristeza.** 'Ahora contrabajos pueden mantener una patica.' **Victoire sintió un escalofrió por debajo de la piel.** 'Oh pero tranquila; Grace y Thomas llevaban conociéndose desde los 7 años. Tú y Ted llevan…'

'toda la vida.' **Dijo Victoire como si fuera algo malo.** '¿Y si es peor?' **Victoire busco ayuda en su mejor amiga.**

'Vi…' **Fidelma sintió una especie de remolino en su estomago al ver a su mejor amiga pedirle ayuda. Era complicado, porque ella quería salir con Ted y antes eso no le importaba porque "lo odiaba" pero ahora… sino le ayudaba se sentiría como una mala amiga, pero si la ayudaba entonces tarde o temprano Ted y ella terminarían juntos. Porque Victoire siempre conseguía lo que quería. Chica con suerte.** 'No quiero meterme en esto… tú sabes que Ted y yo…'

'Lo sé pero Fide, no sé que hacer. No sé que es lo que siento.' **Victoire sintió un cosquilleo molesto en las palmas de ambas manos.** 'lo quiero pero no sé si demasiado, no sé si de esa manera. Y tampoco sé si quiero arriesgar mi amistad solo por un beso.' **Victoire pensó en el verano que habían tenido ella y Ted.** 'Aunque…'

'tal vez solo necesites dejar de pensar en eso.' **Fidelma hablo al ver la cara soñadora de Victoire.** 'Tal vez no es lo que crees Victoire, tal vez solo lo quieres mucho porque siempre ha estado ahí y quizá tu cerebro sienta que en algún punto tú tienes que hacerte esa interrogante; "¿entre Ted y yo hay algo?". Es normal porque él es un chico y tú una chica y… es extraño que nunca pasara nada.' **Victoire la escucho atenta.** 'Pero no significa Vi que él y tú TENGAN que tener algo más. Si las cosas siempre han estado bien entre ustedes, no es bueno forzarlas por un capricho cerebral.' **Fidelma trato de ser lo más neutral que pudo pero era obvio que no podía del todo.** 'A lo mejor Vi, solo necesitas comprobar que él es feliz con alguien más. Tal vez ese es el fondo, que ese cariño que sientes por él, confirme que Ted va a estar bien. Tal vez solo es una protección… fraternal.' **Victoire recordó la última relación que había tenido Ted; sí, había habido días en los que prefería ser ella la novia con tal de que Ted no se la pasara malhumorado todo el día. Y después recordó también la razón por la que se volvieron mucho más cercanos…**

 _Otro corazón roto…_

'Tal vez…' **Victoire seguía pensando y Fidelma la miro algo nerviosa.** 'Tienes razón.' **Fidelma respiro tranquila.**

'sí, quizá solo necesitas ver que esta con alguien que realmente lo quiere…' **Ahora la castaña pensaba en alguna forma de decirle a Victoire que se había contentado con Ted y que posiblemente ella podría ser esa persona.** 'Alguien de confianza.' **Dijo la chica sonriéndole. Victoire se dejo convencer por eso, a lo mejor porque era lo más sensato que su mente había escuchado, a lo mejor porque venía de su mejor amiga o a lo mejor porque era preferente tener un punto de partida que estar en el limbo sin saber que era lo que pasaba. Eso de alguna manera iba a afectar su relación con Ted en algún punto.**

'entonces…' **Victoire jugó con sus manos.** 'Solo es protección.' **Repitió y Fidelma asintió para después dejar caer sus hombros.** '¿pero como explicas el beso? ¿por qué quiero besarlo?' **Fidelma mordió su labio…**

 _¿Quién no quiere besarlo Victoire? ¿Enserio me preguntas eso a mí?"_

'Tal vez solo sea esa desesperante necesidad por saber que está bien. Victoire quizá también tengas que salir con alguien más, seguro si besas a ese otro chico se quitara ese "querer" besar a Ted.' **Fidelma dijo algo trabada. Victoire no quedo muy convencida de esa explicación porque cada vez que pensaba en lo hermoso que Ted se veía con los ojos cerrados un grupo de mariposas nacía en su estomago, no creía que conseguiría eso con otro chico.** '¿no lo crees?' **Victoire levanto la mirada y asintió perezosamente.** 'Vamos Vi…' **Fidelma acarició su brazo brindándole ánimos.** 'Esa chica puede estar en cualquier lugar… quizá en frente de ti.' **Victoire arrugo la frente y la miro, Fidelma sonreía pero de un momento a otro un ambiente incomodo se creó entre las dos.** 'me refería a…'

'si, lo entiendo. Cerca de aquí.' **Dijo Victoire señalando toda la sala común tratando de quitar esa incomoda sensación.** 'y lo está…'

'¿enserio?' **Fidelma sonó alegre. Victoire la miro y asintió.**

'Seh… tengo que ir a hablar con Lorcan.' **Dijo Victoire señalando la salida, recorrió la silla…**

'¿Lorcan? ¿Lorcan Scamander?' **Fidelma lo recordó porque fue Lorcan la razón por la que Sirius y ella se conocieran.**

'Si, Lorcan Scamander.' **Dijo Victoire en un suspiro largo.**

'¿es el chico?' **Victoire asintió, pero Fidelma creyó que era el elegido para que la rubia clamara su necesidad de besar a Ted.**

'el lindo… solo me falta conocerlo mas, supongo.' **Dijo Victoire aun cabizbaja. Fidelma hizo una cara de horror pero si eso le daba un poco más de tiempo con Ted, entonces estaba bien…**

'¿Wood esta fuera de la lista completamente?' **La chica sugirió, que quisiera que Victoire dejara de pensar en Ted no significaba que quería que se besuqueara con un al partido. Y Lorcan lo era para ella.**

'¿Wood?' **Victoire dijo extrañada.** 'No, es Lorcan. Yo…' **La chica de repente se sonrojo.** 'estoy segura…' **Sacudió su cabeza con un gesto de horror. Fidelma no la vio porque simplemente no podía creerlo.**

'De acuerdo Vi…' **Dijo la chica apoyándola. Victoire le sonrió.**

'Gracias Fide.' **La chica la abrazo y Fidelma se sintió terriblemente mal.** 'siempre te preocupas por mí y me ayudas cuando lo necesito, eres una gran amiga Fide…'

'ehm… no siempre. Victoire de las dos, tú eres la gran amiga.' **Dijo Fidelma abrazándola arrepentida.**

 **OOoOO**

 **No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que le pasó esto. Al parecer lo olvido o simplemente nunca había conocido a alguien tan empeñado en tener su atención, al menos no así…**

'¿entonces qué te parece si vamos a ese nuevo museo?'

 **La verdad es que ya se había negado a la mitad de los locales de Hogsmade pero esa chica era muy insistente. No entendía como es que alguien podía ser muy empeñado…**

'enserio, tengo algo que hacer este fin de semana.' **Alice Longbottom no pareció escucharlo porque le pregunto enseguida si quería salir a esa pista de hielo que iban a inaugurar precisamente ese fin de semana.** 'Alice…' **James dijo cada vez mas intolerante.** 'No.' **ahora ni siquiera dio explicación.**

'Hay un lugar para relajarte justo…' **James pensó en su "obsesión" con Lily, al menos así era como sus amigos le llamaban. Pensó en que tal vez Lily se sentiría de la misma forma que él, cada día que la invitaba a salir. Pensó en que tal vez… TAL VEZ tenía algo un poco de razón…**

 _Al menos en la parte del espacio personal._

 **Y de la pelirroja su pensamiento saltó a James Sirius…**

 _Seguro el esta haciendo lo mismo con ella… Pero ella es…_

 **Miro a Alice; la Gryffindor seguía hablando y hablando, agitando sus manos en el aire para ser mas expresiva. Ella era lindacon ojos grandes, el cabello por debajo de los hombros—a pesar de que fuera lila—se le veía lindo, su piel estaba lisa y parecía muy suave. Era linda, pero… de un momento a otro fue inevitable no pensar en lo que él veía en Lily...**

 _No habla tan rápido… Solo juega con su cabello cuando esta pensativa… Creo que sus ojos expresan mas que nada… Su voz… Ella prefiere hablar en el césped o sentada; lo he visto con Remus… Es que Lily es, es solo fuego cuando necesita ser fuego, no esta todo el tiempo ardiendo, es… perfecta._

'¿Cómo es que le puedes gustar?' **James dijo pensando en James Sirius. Había mucha diferencia entre ambos gustos.**

'¿Qué dijiste? ¿Dijiste que si?' **La chica voló cerca de él; James tomo algo de distancia al escucharla muy ilusionada y se avergonzó de identificar ese tono de desesperación en él, sabía que estaba muy ilusionada como para destrozarle las ilusiones…**

'Dije que nunca lo había escuchado…' **Tan directamente. Alice asintió algo decepcionada.** 'Alice, que te parece si bajamos un rato.' **Dijo James harto de huir de ella en la escoba, extrañaba volar pero… hacerlo de esa manera era cansado. Ambos bajaron, James apenas toco el suelo cuando Alice abrazo su brazo, el chico suspiro cansado.**

 _¿Como lo hace Canuto?_

'estoy ansiosa de verte jugar TomYJerry, estoy segura que vas a brillar. Eres tan bueno.' **Dijo la chica en un suspiro soñador.** 'Por favor ve conmigo a las audiciones, después de todo tú eres un Gryffindor.'

'Lo sé, solo que… no sé es divertido ya te lo dije.' **Alice asintió soltando un suspiro soñador. James solo sonrió y camino para sentarse en el césped, la chica lo imito. Fueron solo un par de segundos lo que Alice duro callada. De un momento a otro comenzó con una lista de actividades que podían hacer juntos y James solo quería meter su cabeza al lago de la escuela.**

'Canuto…' **Murmuro desesperado. Alice hablaba y hablaba presumiendo de sus conquistas, de sus citas, de cosas que a James Potter no le importaban en realidad.** '¡Alice!' **Definitivamente comenzaba a dudar de su parentesco con su amiga de la escuela, esa Alice era divertida e intrépida. Era agradable y no necesitaba presumir, ella actuaba.** '¿Por qué le gustas James Sirius?' **Trato de no sonar grosero pero la verdad es que ya estaba harto. Alice parpadeo.**

'¿James?' **Dijo Alice confundida, no estaba hablando del chico y no quería hacerlo.** 'No, no hablaba de eso. Hablaba de la última vez…' **Comenzó de nuevo con esa velocidad y James levanto su mano deteniéndola.**

'Quiero saberlo.' **Alice arrugo la frente extrañada.**

'¿Te hizo algo TomYJerry? Porque si lo hizo ya verá…' **James negó y le tapo la boca cuando escucho de nuevo esa velocidad al hablar. Alice miro las manos de James en su boca y no pudo evitar reír. James sonrió algo aliviado, prefería diez veces que riera a que hablara.**

'Entonces…'

'mi papá es amigo del suyo.' **James la miro de reojo, por un momento olvido de lo que hablaban.** 'Así que James y yo siempre nos hemos visto…' **Dijo la chica sin sonar molesta.** 'De hecho papá es padrino de Al…'

'¿Al?' **James pregunto curioso y Alice lo miro algo extrañada pero sintió continuando.**

'Sí, Al. Es su hermano.' **James sonrió de lado; era increíble. Fuera de Sirius o de él, era grandioso saber que tenían hijos y un hogar. Lo unico que era extraño era saber que Longbottom era padrino de alguno de sus hijos.**

 _Pero si se supone que deberían de ser Remus o Peter…_

'así que nos vemos bastante.' **James se volteo con la chica la miro abrazando sus rodillas. Por un momento sintió que le diría algo tipo Alice: "Ponme atención Potter." Y un puño en el brazo para después reír juntos pero no, Alice solo le sonrió coqueta y James sintió algo raro en el estomago porque esas miradas entre Alice Prewett y él se habían terminado hace mucho tiempo atrás.**

'Wow… entonces te conoce desde siempre.' **James volvió al tema antes de sentirse incomodo. Alice asintió.** '¿Entonces por qué lo tratas así? Se nota que te adora…' **Alice hizo un sonido de molestia.**

'bueno es que James es un niño.' **Dijo Alice como si fuera lo mas obvio. James alzo una ceja.**

'¿Cuántos años tienes?' **Alice se sonrojo cuando le pregunto y aunque James no quería callarla de esa manera por la expresión de Alice, se dio cuenta que Alice tampoco era muy grande.** 'solo me preguntaba si él fuera mayor…' **Alice lo miro e hizo una cara de asco.** 'te entiendo…' **James se despeino el cabello proyectándose en el pequeño James Sirius.** 'pero honestamente no parece tan malo…' **¿Trataba de convencer a Alice o a Lily?**

'No lo es.' **Alice dijo en un suspiro y James levanto la mirada sonriente.** 'antes de que entrara a Hogwarts—y amenazara que saldría conmigo—él me agradaba. Nos la pasábamos hablando de Quidditch y también le hacíamos bromas a sus primos. Dominique también se nos unía...' **Dijo entre risas pero de la nada borro la sonrisa y volvió a suspirar con fastidio.** 'ahora es un dolor de cabeza.' **Dijo la chica sin una gota de empatía por el chico.**

'entonces…' **James de pronto comenzaba a ver todo tan claro.** 'quieres decir que te agradaba…'

 _Yo también le agradaba._

'pero en el momento en el que él quiso ser honesto… ¿te dejo de agradar? Eso no tiene sentido…' **Dijo James algo molesto.**

'Por supuesto que sí.' **Alice se defendió, recordando lo horrible que era sentirse acosada y avergonzada por James Sirius todo el tiempo.** '¡No puedo hacer nada porque él esta en todas partes!' **James bufo y negó defendiéndose (Aunque no estuvieran hablando de él).**

'No te gusta que te busque.' **Alice no había pensado en eso pero en cambio James estaba siendo iluminado de un momento a otro.** 'Te gusta, pero odias que sea muy honesto…' **Alice se atraganto.**

'¡no me gusta!' **Alice dijo de inmediato y James asintió.** '¡Claro que no! ¡James es solo un amigo de la infancia!' **La chica le insistió y James hizo una cara de dolor poniendo una mano en su corazón.** 'James es… ¿Po-po- Por qué hablamos de James?' **Dijo la chica tocando su cabeza.**

'Bueno es que estabas muy preocupada cuando casi se cae de la escoba.' **Alice lo recordó y se quedo ligeramente boquiabierta.**

'Bueno porque es… es como… no lo sé. Lo conozco desde siempre, supongo que siento… ¡no! me refiero a que Ted se iba a meter en un aprieto si le hubiera pasado algo.' **Dijo la chica tratando de encontrar la razón.** '¡Pero no es porque me guste! Odio que me diga preciosa.'

'Preciosa.' **James sonrió divertido, no imaginaba a James Sirius haciendo eso. Entonces Alice miro a TomYJerry y noto que no le molestaba que él se lo dijera.** 'vaya… Aun así no explica porque le gustas…' **Dijo James divertido y Alice solo dejo caer los hombros mostrándole su problema.**

'bueno de hecho…' **Miro a James algo titubeante.**

'¿Qué?' **Alice rió y James sonrió solo por inercia. Porque para él, las sonrisas eran contagiables.**

'No se lo digas a nadie ¿de acuerdo?' **Dijo Alice advirtiéndole, James alzo una ceja y asintió creyendo que podía darle buenas noticias a James Sirius.**

'tenía un crush con su padre…' **Dijo Alice apenada entre risas.**

'¿Qué es un crush?' **James dijo sin entender… Alice lo miro y alzo una ceja.**

'¿es enserio?' **Dijo la chica creyendo que James quería que se lo dijera letra por letra lo que sentía por Harry.** 'de acuerdo ganas; me gustaba su padre.' **James solo suspiro cansado, porque entonces eso significaba que James Sirius si era su hijo y que esta chica no tenía remedio.**

'Alice no…' **James sentencio y Alice asintió entendiendo.**

'Lo sé pero… tienes que admitir que es casi imposible evitarlo… lo veo mucho y es interesante… y… ¡es Potter! ¡es un héroe!'

'¿Cómo?' **James la interrumpió embriagado de curiosidad.** '¿Héroe?' **Alice lo miro al principio incrédula. Era Harry Potter; todo mundo sabía quién era Harry Potter.**

'muy gracioso…' **Alice rió.** 'Casi creo que eras una especie de inadaptado social…' **Dijo la chica riendo.** '¡Como Lorcan!' **La chica trono los dedos encontrando a la persona correcta. Pero al segundo se arrepintió.** 'Pero Lorcan es agradable…' **James la miro sorprendido.** 'oye…' **Alice dijo con conflicto.** 'Se que es rarito pero… no es malo.' **James negó.**

'Lo sé.' **James dijo dejando caer los hombros y despeinando su cabello. Alice lo miro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.**

'creí que era la única que lo creía… bueno es que, él no me ha hecho nada ¿sabes? Es injusto que lo trate mal.' **Dijo Alice con lógica.** 'Además es muy inteligente…'

'y es agradable…' **Alice asintió ahora con mas libertad.**

'y siempre que puede te ayuda.' **Dijo la chica de cabello purpura. James asintió dándole la razón a Alice le gusto eso.** 'La mayoría de las veces no entiendo de lo que habla y no es como si él y yo fuéramos amigos. Pero no puedo negar que me he desahogado varias veces con él. No se si entiende lo que digo pero no te hace ningún desplante, ni te mira como loca… supongo que porque él ya esta loquito.' **Dijo entre risas.** 'Además de que es muy bueno con las criaturas vivas, deberías de verlo cuando esta en los invernaderos, es como si las plantas lo amaran…'

'¿No te gustara Lorcan o sí?' **James jugó y Alice lo empujo de inmediato.**

'¡No!' **Lo siento, la chica se disculpo solo por ser ella misma. James la detuvo y negó comenzándose a divertir.** 'No quería, lo siento… pero eso fue…'

'lo entiendo Alice.' **Dijo James con voz cansada.** 'no tienes que ser perfecta ¿sabes?' **Alice se sonrojo un poco y asintió sin dejar de mirarlo. James suspiro pensando en Alice Prewett, en Lily Evans, en Él de adulto.** 'Alice…' **Alice lo miro ansiosa por saber que le diría.** 'Después de esta charla solo puedo decirte que…' **Alice sintió algo de cosquillas en las palmas de las manos, sería una buena señal. No podía negar que estos últimos minutos habían interactuado mas que la hora en el cielo.** '…que tú también eres muy pequeña para salir con alguien de 18 años.' **Dijo el chico y Alice arrugo la frente decepcionada.**

'Voy a cumplir 15 en un par de meses.' **La chica dijo algo ofendida, tratando de convencerlo si eso era lo que podía estarlo deteniéndolo.**

'En un par de meses todo puede cambiar.' **La chica de cabello purpura no entendió. Podía ser un cortón definitivo o una frase de esperanza, decidió tomarlo como una frase de esperanza. Alice suspiro y James sabía que estaba algo irritada, porque Alice hacía el mismo suspiro cansado que Prewett cuando se irritaba.** 'Relájate…' **Le dijo el chico Potter, sonriéndole de lado. Alice lo miro y asintió.**

'Me gusta el Quidditch.' **Después de unos minutos (cuando se había relajado) la chica hablo en voz bajita. James la miro y alzo una ceja.** 'enserio me gusta; no como las otras chicas que creen que saben de Quidditch pero solo lo dicen para impresionar a alguien. Creo que es eso… a él también le gusta. Hablábamos de Quidditch todo el tiempo y las únicas veces que nos encontramos y podemos lograr hablar de algo; es de Quidditch.' **Dijo la chica tratando de darle una respuesta a James sobre James Sirius.** 'si no pueden ser las tardes mirando películas…' **Alice estaba jugando con sus dedos.** 'me emociono demasiado con las de acción y… solía abrazarlo en las de terror.' **Dijo algo apenada. James rio divertido pero Alice solo se avergonzó mas.** 'no es gracioso.' **Dijo la chica sonrojada.**

'Claro que sí.' **Dijo James empujándola amigablemente. Alice rió y puso un mechón lila detrás de su oreja.** 'Lindo color…' **Dijo James señalando su cabello. Alice lo miro y sonrió orgullosa.**

'Gracias.' **Dijo realmente halagada y James se preocupo un poco por el entusiasmo con el que lo dijo, no quería que volviera a la misma pose de antes.** 'Mamá y Papá casi se desmayan cuando llegue así a la casa…'

'espera…' **James la detuvo.** '¿No les dijiste?' **Alice negó divertida.**

 _No presume; actúa. Alice._

'¿Y?' **James pregunto queriendo saberlo todo. Alice rió.**

'Pues ya lo había hecho…' **Dijo la chica señalando su cabello.** 'La verdad sorprendí a muchos… es que… todos creen que soy como él. Soy una Longbottom, creen que somos dóciles.' **James admitió que se incluía en ese grupo.** 'Pero no quiero ser eso. Se que no soy… predecible.' **Dijo la chica abrazando sus rodillas.** 'así que… por eso lo hice.' **Dijo mirando de nuevo hacía su cabello.**

'Pues bien hecho.' **Dijo James y Alice lo miro sonriente, cada segundo le gustaba mas.** 'sin duda es mejor pedir perdón que pedir…'

'Permiso.' **Terminaron los dos. Alice rió y James le dio el merito para que lo siguiera haciendo.**

'A James le gustó.' **No supo porque dijo eso, supuso porque a TomYJerry le interesaba saber de James Sirius.** 'Lo primero que dijo cuando me vio fue: Wow.' **Imitó la cara de James Sirius.** 'hasta ese momento creí que no había cometido una tontería.' **Dijo la chica sonriendo hacia el pasto.** 'Enserio me agradaba…' **James sonrió de lado pensando en algo que Sirius había dicho antes.**

" _¿Señora Longbottom? Vomito sobre la idea… se SUPONE que termina de otra forma. ¡Es mi Alice! ¡Ella termina conmigo! ¡o contigo! ¡No con Frank! ¡Solo Sirius o James, James o Sirius! ¡Nada más!"_

'Sabes…' **puso su mano en su hombro, Alice lo miro maravillada.** 'Tengo una amiga que se parece un poco a ti.' **Alice lo miro tratando de comprender.** 'solo digo que tal vez tu si logres lo que se supone Alice.'

'¿Qué es?' **Dijo Alice curiosa. James rió y dejo caer los hombros.** 'eso es trampa.' **Dijo la chica fingiendo estar molesta.** 'ya me lo dirás…' **James bufo pero Alice solo se recargo en su hombro y el chico la dejo hacerlo porque en ese pequeño momento sintió que estaba con su amiga.** 'deberíamos salir…' **James rió, no se daba por vencida. La chica solo le sonrió traviesa.**

'eso es.' **James se volteo a ver a Sirius y no pudo contenerse de sonreír de oreja a oreja, aunque estuviera por fin disfrutando de una platica con Alice, nadie… pero NADIE podía sustituir la compañía de su mejor amigo: Sirius Black.**

'Oh… ¿Molly?' **James saludo extrañado a la pelirroja que solo saludo cautelosa mirando a sus alrededores.** 'entonces…' **Busco la mirada de Sirius para ver si este tenía alguna explicación, lo único que recibió de respuesta fue una sonrisa de lado por parte del chico de ojos grises. James supuso que simplemente Sirius se había aburrido de caminar solo por el castillo o que seguramente se había encontrado con ella y tenía que traerla; una necesidad por romper las reglas. James lo sabía.**

'al parecer llegue en un mal momento…' **Sirius miro a Alice que asintió indiscreta, James la miro y sonrió de lado.** '¿Tan mal estas?' **Sirius despeino el cabello de TomYJerry, James lo empujo provocando que Alice riera divertida. Molly solo sonrió de lado, sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar; sobretodo porque Alice se había unido ahora a la "pelea" contra James, haciéndole cosquillas al chico, perfecta excusa para tocar y estar cerca de James; Sirius le estaba dejando todo el terreno y es que enserio el chico de ojos grises quería que James se re-planteara la idea sobre Evans. Y aunque esa Alice no era "su" Alice, era una chica diferente a Lily.** 'Vamos Molly…' **Sirius levanto la mirada agitado por la risa…**

 _Linda risa por cierto…_

 **Molly solo negó algo sonrojada, suspiro abrazándose así misma. Sirius la miro, estaba en cuclillas con el aliento aún agitado la invito una vez mas haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza, Molly negó de nuevo en corto. El chico mordió su labio y Molly no entendía porque la veía así… El chico rió, mirando de reojo como James y Alice estaban guerreando por los bocadillos; por un segundo se sintió de nuevo en su hogar, en su tiempo. Miro de nuevo a Molly y se levanto…**

 _Por favor no lo hagas…_

 **Molly suspiro nerviosa y se dio la media vuelta, tratando de encontrar alguna buena excusa para irse de ahí. Pero no la hubo y para su suerte—o desgracia—Molly se encontró con Sirius. Una especie de escalofrió le recorrió a la pelirroja cuando el chico estuvo frente a ella, no sabía si eran ansias o miedo… simplemente estaba inquieta. Y es que Sirius no decía nada solo estaba frente a ella, no lo quería mirar porque… sabía que seguramente tenía esos ojos intensos sobre ella y seguramente…**

 _Esta mordiendo su labio… y contra eso no puedo. Simplemente no puedo… Di algo… ¡no! mejor vete! Solo vete! ¿Cómo se me ocurrió venir aquí? tuve que volver a clases, ni siquiera es medio día… tengo que volv…_

'Molly ¿te apetece volar un rato?' **Y cabe aclarar que con tan solo escuchar "te apetece" Molly ya había accedido a la propuesta del chico, aunque medio segundo después recordó que no era buena idea volar; llevaba falda, hacía mucho que no se subía a una escoba y no quería arriesgarse hacer el ridículo frente a Sirius Black. Así que tuvo que negar, igual no era la primera vez que se limitaba hacer algo que quería hacer.**

 **Sirius suspiro y Molly no sintió otra cosa mas que vergüenza. Por no atreverse, por no ser esa chica que deseaba ser pero simplemente no podía ser.**

'Da igual.' **Sirius dijo dejando caer los hombros pero Molly sabía que solo lo decía para que no se sintiera mal. Falta de conocimiento, porque cuando Sirius decía que "daba igual" era porque enserio le daba igual.** 'así podemos platicar…' **Dijo el chico invitándola a sentarse junto con él.**

'¿Qué te parece si lo decidimos en un par de vueltas en el aire?' **Alice se levanto energética tomando la escoba, señalaba a James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

'Tengo una mejor idea…' **James se levanto tomando la escoba también.** 'Si me dices que equipos ganaron desde la temporada 79 en adelante, podremos negociar…' **James pensó en un par de apuestas que podía hacer regresando a su tiempo.** 'Pensare lo de la salida a Hogsmade.' **Y Alice emocionada y completamente ignorante a la situación. Asintió sin pensarlo.** 'Bien…'

'Pero antes tienes que volar conmigo.' **Alice lo tomo de la mano. James suspiro con algo de fastidio (falso) tomo de nuevo la escoba, prediciendo que tal vez esta vez no sería tan fastidioso el vuelo con la chica.**

'Cuidado amigo, ya sabes cómo es…' **Sirius le advirtió a James que solo rió bufando. Y es que Sirius se refería a su Alice. Ambos chicos volvieron al cielo.**

 **Molly se percato que de nuevo estaba a solas con Sirius.**

'ehm…' **La chica miro a su alrededor.** 'Creo que es hora que me vaya, tengo clases todavía. De hecho no entiendo como Alice no esta en clases…'

'Lo sé…' **Dijo Sirius sonriente mirando a Alice. Molly lo miro y no entendió porque sintió una incomoda sensación al ver a Sirius sonreírle a Alice.**

'Si, como sea…' **Dijo Molly aturdida por ese sentimiento y se decidió a irse pero Sirius se adelanto y la tomo de la mano.** 'Así tú podrás irte con ellos…'

'No te vayas.' **Molly recordó de inmediato la vez que se lo suplico en la sala de Gryffindor y tenia la ligera sospecha que no podría decirle que no cada vez que dijera esa frase.** 'Molly, no te vayas aun.' **Sirius apretó mas su mano.** 'Una chica centrada necesita, un descanso a veces… ¡vamos! Tu doble personalidad va a cansarse.' **Molly arrugo la frente sin entender.** 'Sabes que estoy bromeando.' **Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.**

 _Esa sonrisa…_

'además, tenemos un tema pendiente.' **Sirius levanto su dedo índice mientras que la jalo suavemente hacía él. Molly de un momento a otro estaba a menos de 30 centímetros del muchacho.** 'Eso es Molly.' **Dijo Sirius y Molly se sintió tan boba.**

'De acuerdo…' **Sirius sonrió triunfante.** 'Pero…' **La chica trato de usar una voz mandona y Sirius cedió dándole oportunidad a ella también de expresarse.** 'después me voy… y… tienes que decirme para que quieres saber algo de Lorcan.' **La chica se sentó y Sirius la siguió cediendo a sus condiciones. Para desgracia de la pelirroja Sirius se sentó muy cerca de ella y es que era costumbre del chico tener contacto con la persona con la que hablara, sino no parecía una platica de verdad. Y esto era algo serio.** '¿Y bien?' **Molly trato de mantener esa voz mandona pero era difícil sintiendo el calor de Sirius cerca.**

'empieza tú.' **Dijo el chico astuto.** 'Después yo intentare retenerte lo mas posible.' **Le sonrió coqueto y Molly se decidió a empezar antes de que su torpeza saliera a flote.**

'¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?'

'Todo.'

'Sirius…'

'¿Qué?'

'pues no lo sé todo de él.' **Dijo Molly mostrándole lo obvio.** 'Creo que es obvio que no somos amigos…' **Sirius asintió dándole la razón.**

'De acuerdo, pero puedes decirme porque es…'

'¿así?' **Molly entendió. Suspiro y pensó en Lorcan.** 'no lo sé, siempre fue raro…' **Sirius la miro algo molesto. Molly se disculpo.** 'Bueno en realidad en primero era muy inquieto.' **Dijo Molly recordando sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Una sonrisa de melancolía surgió de ella.** 'Fue genial para todos…'

'lo es para todos.' **Dijo Sirius por experiencia propia, mirando a James. Molly lo miro y no pudo evitar suspirar, Sirius bajo la mirada ante el sonido y Molly inmediatamente bajo la mirada y continuo.**

'Si ehm… bueno… ¡Lorcan! Sí, él era inquieto. Llegaba a clases sin zapatos o con la camisa en la cabeza como si fuera una especie de sombrero, o a veces levantaba la mano a mitad de la explicación de algún maestro…' **Sirius rio quedo.** 'Eso si teníamos suerte…' **Sirius alzo la ceja pidiéndole que continuara. Molly suspiro largo y opto una actitud muy penosa, como si lo que había hecho Lorcan lo hubiera hecho ella.** 'A veces gritaba sin razón alguna.' **Dijo Molly con una vox extrañada.** 'Nunca comprendí porque. Simplemente se levantaba y decía: ¡Cuidado ahí vienen! ¡Todos pongan su libro en la cabeza…' **Para ese punto Sirius había echado su cabeza hacía atrás y reía imaginando la escena. Molly lo miro y sonrió de lado.**

'Ravee, lo sabía…' **Dijo Sirius en un tono orgulloso.**

'Bueno, la verdad es que si era algo gracioso pero nos asustaba primero a todos.' **Molly dijo recordando como ella era una de las primeras en tomar el libro para defenderse.**

'Vamos Molly eres una Gryffindor.' **Sirius le dio un leve empujón, Molly asintió motonamente.**

'todos se asustaban. Bueno…' **trato de defenderse, pero después recordó que a Dominique siempre le gustaba que Lorcan hiciera eso.** 'Casi todos…' **Suspiro largo.** 'Era tan… tan… ¿Lorcan? No sé, es que no hay palabras exactas para describir lo que era…' **Dijo Molly negando y con una cara de espanto. Sirius la subestimo y le dio crédito a Lorcan.** 'era tanto que… ¡solo imagina! El premio Anual de ese año tuvo que prácticamente instruirlo…' **Sirius arrugo la frente.** 'Sí, Lorcan estaba haciendo que Ravenclaw perdiera muchos puntos y bueno… ya conoces a los Ravenclaws.' **Molly dijo con algo de enfado. Sirius la miro y le recordó con una mirada que a ella le gustaba el peor de todos.** 'él no es...' **Sirius la detuvo porque honestamente no quería hablar de Lysander en estos momentos. Molly suspiro largo y volvió a la historia.** 'cada vez que Lorcan hacía algo raro, él llegaba y lo detenía, claro no podía hacerlo todo el tiempo.' **Molly vacilo mostrando lo obvio.**

'Ravee no se detuvo ¿cierto?'

'en realidad no.' **Molly dijo pensándolo.** 'se suponía que el Premio Anual lo detendría pero paulatinamente lo dejo ser.' **Sirius sonrió recordando a James los primeros días como Premio Anual en su época…**

 _Si no fuera por Evans ese colegio sería nuestra mejor travesura._

'¿Entonces por qué es así ahora?' **Sirius volvió al tema de Lorcan. Molly parpadeo volviendo también había recordado algo.** 'tan… cohibido.' **Dijo proyectando nuevamente a Regulus en Lorcan.** 'Tan no él.'

'ehm… ' **Molly lo miro extrañada, la verdad es que el tono de voz de Sirius se había apagado ligeramente.** 'pues… no lo sé.' **Dijo volviendo a la imagen que había llegado a su mente. Le parecía extraña y casi irreal pero seguro era la respuesta a la pregunta de Sirius.** 'él… algo paso que… Lysander y Dominique.' **Sirius alzo una ceja curioso.** 'Ellos peleaban todo el tiempo…' **Molly se dio cuenta que seguían haciéndolo.** 'Bueno, pero Dominique comenzó a molestar a Lorcan para que Lysander se molestara.'

'¿estas segura de eso?' **Sirius alzo una ceja sin creerlo.** 'Porque a ese idiota no parece importarle Ravee en lo absoluto'

'pues no lo sé, solo recuerdo que Dominique comenzó con su racha de detenciones en ese momento.' **Dijo Molly entre risas.** 'Porque aunque Lorcan fuera un caso perdido…'

'Hey.' **Sirius le dio un empujoncito. Molly se disculpo roja de las mejillas.**

'Lo siento.' **Dijo la chica sin saber si debía continuar, la sonrisa de Sirius fue una clara respuesta.** 'le agradaba al Premio Anual… increíble, lo sé.' **Dijo la pelirroja recordando al guapo Premio Anual de ese tiempo.** 'y a partir de ahí, todo mundo comenzó a molestarlo en masa. Ese es el problema cuando un Premio Anual te ayuda, es como si te convirtieras…'

'en un llorón.' **Sirius no dejaba de pensar en que si ese había sido el caso, ¿Dónde estaba Lysander cuando todo eso paso?**

'Y desgraciadamente para Lorcan, mi prima dirigió el acosamiento.' **Molly resoplo con cansancio cuando recordó a la brillante y siempre espontanea Dominique.** 'la paso mal.' **Tuvo que admitir.**

'Espera… ¿la pelirroja?' **Molly lo miro algo perdida.** 'Si, ya sabes tu prima, la que duerme con Peter... ¡Arghh! siempre me olvido de su nombr…'

'¿¡Dominique duerme con quien!?' **Molly casi e va de espaldas cuando lo escucho de Sirius.**

'Oh si.' **Sirius trono los dedos y sonrió triunfante.** 'Dominique.' **Dijo tratando de no olvidar de nuevo el nombre.**

'¿¡Es enserio!?' **Molly agito sus manos con pánico. Pero Sirius solo sonrió travieso.**

'En la misma cama.' **Asintió presumido y Molly palidecía con cada palabra.** 'y él no usa pijama.' **Un sonido de dolor se escucho desde el fondo de Molly.**

'Y de seguro ella usa esas… diminutas… ¡oh no eso está mal!' **Dijo Molly llevándose una mano a la frente con una cara de espanto. Sirius solo sonrió de lado divertido por todos los gestos exagerados de Molly.**

'Oh Molly… tú quieres hacer lo mismo con Lysander, no veo por qué molestar a tu primita con Peter.' **Molly se trabo al escucharlo. No podía siquiera imaginarse con Lysander, ahora mucho menos en las pijamas que usaba su despampanante prima.**

'¡No!' **Dijo la chica roja de la cara. Sirius rió.**

'Pues deberías.' **Dijo el chico Black sin un gramo de vergüenza. Molly abrió los ojos y negó.**

'¡estas loco! Y-y—y ustedes tienen que sacar a… ¡A Peter de ahí! ella… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?' **Dijo la chica sintiéndose como una tonta.** '¿hace cuanto tiempo…? Por eso duerme temprano… ¡Ahyy no!'

'Molly tranquila…' **Sirius dijo al ver como la chica apachurraba su corbata.** 'Enserio Molly, no es para tanto. Peter no se atreve si quiera a tocarla.' **Molly le mando unos ojos de odio.** '¿Qué? Ya déjalo enserio…' **Tomo sus manos.** 'Ya deja esa corbata en paz…' **Molly trato de quitar sus manos, estaba molesta. Pero Sirius no se dejo, así que forcejearon un poco, enfadada Molly miro hacia arriba y Sirius hacía ella.**

'¡ya suéltala!' **Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y en el mismo tono de voz. Sus rostros tenían un gesto de molestia; ella porque no entendía como podía ser tan flexible. Él porque ella no se podía moldear. Ambos eran tan apasionados con sus ideas que eso provoco agitar su respiración, no iban a rendirse. No, porque ambos eran Gryffindor, así que solo se miraron para después mirar a la corbata, tenía que haber un ganador. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas tratando de sujetar la corbata, ni siquiera se veía mucho la tela. Ambos se volvieron a mirar, Molly se sonrojo un poco…**

 _¡Gran idea genio… estas tomando sus manos, increíble!_

 **Sirius borro la cara de molestia, se miraron de nuevo…**

 _Pero que pena, solo quita tus manos… solo… que horror…_

 **Ambos comenzaron a reír. Y Molly quito sus manos para taparse la boca, no le gustaba mucho que la vieran reír, hizo ligeramente su cabeza hacía un lado y rio.**

'Lo siento.' **Sirius negó de inmediato al escucharla.** 'entre en pánico.'

'estabas a punto de ahorcarte Molly.' **El chico aflojo su corbata. Molly solo miro de reojo sus dedos acomodando su corbata, sintió una ola de aire cuando el chico aflojo su corbata.** 'Tienes que relajarte mas…' **Molly abrió los ojos mientras miraba al suelo, sintió como Sirius pasaba sus manos de la corbata a sus hombros y masajeaba.** 'tenemos todo bajo control, te lo prometo…' **Molly mordió su labio y se tensó mas al sentir las manos de Sirius meterse por el cuello de su camisa y masajear su nuca para bajar a la parte alta de su espalda.** 'Relájate…' **El masaje era bueno pero Molly estaba tan tensa que no podía disfrutar nada y escuchar la voz de Sirius en su oído no ayudaba en nada.** 'Molly no necesitas preocuparte por esto… yo me encargo ¿si?'

 **Las manos de Sirius bajaron un poco mas solo apretaban y soltaban para después tallar suavemente en otro punto, haciendo que la chica se erizara de la piel.**

'¡Okay ya entendí!' **Molly se retiro al momento en que su piel reacciono. Se acomodo la túnica torpemente y destenso sus hombros por ella misma. Sirius la miro y negó mostrando una sonrisa.**

'No tienes remedio mujer…' **Dijo Sirius entre risas.**

 **OOoOO**

'Hoy no Violet…' **Ted dijo sin energía.** 'no estoy de humor para…'

'¿Violet? ¿Violet Parkinson?' **Ted se volteo hacía atrás y encontró a su amiga y ex novia; Kai Chang.** '¿Qué te hace Violet Parkinson?' **Ted miro de reojo a Dewey que solo negó en corto.**

'Nada.' **Dijo Ted evitándose una larga charla en donde implicaba cierto engaño por parte de él.** '¿Qué sucede Kai?' **Dijo Ted mostrando su sonrisa honesta. Kai sonrió al solo verla, mojo sus labios y negó sentándose entre los dos. Despeinando a Dewey que solo se quejo para después recargarse en Ted.** 'Alguien está feliz…'

'yo diría irritable.' **Dewey miro de reojo a la chica que solo rió.**

'estoy feliz.' **Dijo la chica mirando a Teddy.** 'Teddy esta con nosotros.' **Dijo la chica señalándolo. Ted sonrió incomodo.**

'Lo dices como si me hubiera ido a alguna parte Kai, he estado aquí… solo no he entrado a algunas clases.' **Los tres rieron. Kai mostró su punto.**

'Pero bueno Kai, lo estamos recuperando poco a poco…' **Dewey dijo con una sonrisa.** 'Ayer fue una prueba de eso; enserio creí que iba a ser mas divertido de lo normal las pruebas de Quidditch. Pero…' **Dewey palmo el hombro de su amigo.** 'Te luciste Ted.'

'Si, lo hiciste.' **Kai dijo entrelazando su mano con la de él.** 'Fue genial.' **Ted sonrió algo extrañado, por lo que recordaba Kai estaba molesta con él. Pero… ¿le estaba coqueteando de nuevo?** 'Oye Ted.' **Kai lo miro sonriente apretando su mano, Ted bajo la mirada para ver a ambos entrelazadas. Su cabello se aclaro de golpe.**

 _Vi…_

 **La risa de Kai lo trajo de vuelta.**

'Ni siquiera he dicho nada y ya estas cambiando…' **La chica paso una mano por su cabello. Ted sonrió y obscureció su cabello.**

'Lo siento, estoy algo desvelado.' **Dijo el chico en un bostezo.** '¿Qué sucede Kai?'

'quiero hacer algo antes de mi cumpleaños.' **Dijo la chica de nuevo mojando sus labios.**

'Ehm… pues genial.' **Dijo Ted sin entender.** '¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?' **Dewey miro con fastidio al techo. Ted solía exagerar con eso de ser distraído.**

'¿Quieren algo de espacio?' **Kai levanto su pulgar pero en cuanto Dewey se levanto una voz demandante se hizo presente.**

'Quédate donde estas Diggory.' **Una mano regreso a Dewey a su asiento. Dewey miro como una túnica con detalles en verde se hacía entre Kai y Ted para depositar entre ambos un puño de pergaminos.** 'Lupin.' **Violet Parkinson le sonrió a Ted por una milésima de segundo para después poner su mano en la cintura y mirarlo demandante.**

'¿Qué es eso Violet?' **Ted dijo mirando a los pergaminos.**

'Porque no me sorprende que no sepas, fenómeno.'

'Parkinson.' **Kai la detuvo molesta. Violet la miro de reojo, Kai estaba molesta y aun a pesar de que se había metido entre los dos, la Ravenclaw no había soltado la mano de Ted. Dewey se acomodo y sonrió divertido para ver en que terminaba todo esto. Porque Ted no tenía idea de nada, solo comenzó a revisar esa pila de pergaminos que la Slytherin le había llevado.** '¿Qué es lo que quieres?'

'aparentemente Chang si quisiera que lo supieras te lo hubiera dicho. ¿Pero que fue lo que dije? ¿Lo recuerdas?' **Le hablo como si se tratara de una retrasada y apra un Ravenclaw eso es la muerte. Ted dejo de ver el pergamino y le lanzo unos ojos de fastidio a Violet que solo sonrió un poco. Kai alzo una ceja y bufo.** 'Dije: "Quédate donde estas Diggory" y después: "Lupin". ¿eres Diggory? No.' **Ni siquiera le daba tiempo de contestar.** '¿Eres Lupin?' **La barrio de pies a cabeza y suspiro. Camino detrás de Ted, paso sus brazos por encima de sus hombros para recargarse en él.** 'Por supuesto que no.'

'Violet...' **Ted levanto sus hombros para que lo dejara en paz. Violet suspiro largo, rodo los ojos y cuando escucho a Kai reír triunfante, camino y se metió literalmente entre los dos para que se soltaran las manos. Kai la miro molesta.**

'Vámonos.' **Le ordeno a Ted que solo negó sin entender porque le tenía que hablar de esa manera.**

'Sabes Parkinson, Teddy y yo estábamos hablando aquí, al menos por educación…'

'él no va a volver contigo.' **Violet dijo en un tono cansado.** 'Ni aunque le llames "Teddy" Chang.' **Imitó su voz.** 'Conserva la poca dignidad que tienes, ¿enserio le estas rogando al fenómeno de Lupin?' **Kai, la miro molesta. Y Ted solo se golpeo la frente.**

 _¿Es enserio? Solo pido un momento de paz… solo pido que esta mujer desaparezca. Solo eso, una Parkinson menos…_

'No le estoy rogando a nadie.' **Violet rio sarcásticamente.** 'Ted y yo…'

'Vámonos.' **Ted se levanto, lo que menos que quería era comenzar con un drama. Violet trono la boca mostrándole a Kai quien había sido la vencedora.**

'Trae esos pergaminos Lupin.' **Ted miro a su amigo para después soltar una largo suspiro. Tomo los pergaminos.**

'Los veo en clases.' **Dijo Ted despidiéndose de ambos.** 'Ella esta loca, aléjense lo mas que puedan solo…' **Les murmuro y Kai miro sorprendida a Dewey porque tomaba con mucha naturalidad lo que estaba pasando.** 'Hablo enserio, si se acerca mucho yo los dejo usar cualquier tipo de encantamiento…'

'¡Ted!' **Kai le señalo la placa de Premio Anual.**

'Estamos hablando de Violet Parkinson hay excepciones para tod…'

'¡Lupin!' **Violet grito y Ted le mostro su punto.**

'No te preocupes hermano, termina eso pronto ¿de acuerdo?' **Ted asintió y ambos chocaron sus palmas. Kai sonrió al verlos.**

'Lo siento Kai, ignora todo lo que dice.' **Dijo Ted mirando a Kai.** 'Ella esta…'

'Lo sé.' **Dijo Kai asintiendo.** 'Te veo al rato Teddy.' **Dijo la chica para después mirar a Violet Parkinson, una energía antipatica se creo entre ambas. Miro de nuevo a Teddy y…**

 _¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿Por qué siguen besándome?_

 **Kai se separo y le sonrió maliciosa a Violet que solo rodo los ojos.**

'Te veo luego Teddy.' **Ted Lupin no necesito otra invitación y partió de inmediato. Claro que primero tomo a su amigo de la manga...**

'¿Qué fue…?' **Dewey lo miro sin entender.**

'Te dije que no la besaras.' **Ted arrugo la frente, abrió la boca y después la cerro sin entender.** 'pero…'

'¡Yo no…! ¿Cuándo la bese?' **Dijo Ted confundido. Dewey alzo una ceja sin comprender.**

'Ayer Ted.' **Dijo Dewey extrañado.** 'Creí que habías dicho que la Quaffle no te había pegado fuerte.' **El chico reviso su cabeza.**

 _¡James, es increible!_

'¡sakldjdlfj!' **Dewey tomo distancia al ver a Ted cambia de color su cabellera.**

'¿Estas…?'

'¡aléjala también de mi!' **Ted le suplico a Dewey que solo alzó una ceja.**

'¡Lupin!' **Violet grito peligrosamente.**

'no sé, pero tienes que ayudarme hermano. ¡Van a volverme loco! Mas de lo que estoy…' **Dijo Ted, pero no pudo continuar porque Violet lo jaló de la túnica para arrastrarlo. Dewey abrió los brazos sin entender.** 'Hoy te explico… ¡te lo digo todo Dewey!' **Dewey miro alejarse a su amigo jalado por Violet Parkinson.**

'¿Qué rayos esta pasando Kai?' **Dewey le pregunto a la chica que por fin se acerco a él y dejo caer los hombros.** '¿Por qué lo besaste? Sabes que lo de ayer fue solo un… arranque. No sé.' **Dijo Dewey tratando de hacer razonar a la Ravenclaw.** 'Además Kai, creí que habías dicho que ya tenías suficiente de Ted.' **Kai lo miro y agacho el rostro avergonzada.** 'Cada vez que tratan de… no se si quiera lo que tratas de hacer. Solo sé que terminan mal. ¿Digo, aun lo quieres?' **Dewey dijo algo molesto. Kai levanto la mirada confundida por su tono de voz.** 'no, yo lo entiendo…' **El chico sacudió su cabeza.** 'Él es genial.' **Kai asintió.** 'Solo creí que…' **Bajo la mirada sin encontrar mas que decir.**

'¿Dewey?' **Kai lo llamo extrañada.** '¿Qué fue lo que creíste?'

'que volveríamos a ser amigos.' **Dijo sonriéndole.** 'Ya sabes… como antes.' **Dijo el chico sonriendo de lado. Kai lo miro y sonrió.** 'sin dramas y sin peleas absurdas, sin tratar de ser perfectos, ni minuciosos…'

'a mí me gusta ser minuciosa.' **Dijo Kai defendiendo una de sus extrañas manías. Dewey sonrió.**

'Sí, a mí también me gusta eso.' **Kai alzó una ceja.**

'Pero no lo eres Dewey.' **Kai rió y lo volvió a despeinar.**

'Nunca dije que fuera.' **El chico murmuro.**

'¿Qué dijiste?' **Kai pregunto acercándose a escucharlo. Dewey la miro y sonrió.** 'No te escuche.'

'¿Qué si te ayudo con tus cosas?' **Dijo el chico quitándole la mochila para cargarla por él mismo.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡Vamos Peter una vuelta más!' **James Sirius bajo sonriente mirando desde arriba al enclenque de Peter que se había tumbado agotado sobre el césped.**

'¿Qué sucede James?' **Fred llego atrás.** 'Te lo dije Zlat, lo noqueaste.' **Le grito con el ceño arrugado a un chico que estaba un par de metros lejos de él que alzo los brazos victoriosos. Fred lo miro y sonrió.** 'Anda James, Zlat nos está ganando por 30 puntos podemos alcanzarlo.' **Dijo mirando al chico que lanzaba el bat al aire para atraparlo como experto con la mano contraria. James lo miro y sonrió.**

'por supuesto, vamos a ganarle.' **Dijo el chico despeinado con una seguridad nata.** 'pero…' **Se detuvo y miro de nuevo a Peter.** 'Peter nos esta ayudando ¿recuerdas?'

'Peter puede morir en paz…' **Fred dijo entre risas mirando al rubio bocabajo en el césped. James lo miro y arrugo la frente.**

'No conmigo.' **Dijo el cuatro ojos para bajar junto a Peter.**

'…tal vez si quiero…' **las palabras de Peter fueron interrumpidas por un leve jaloneo de esa túnica nueva que Ted le había comprado un par de días atrás.** 'Ahyy no pero si es igual al otro…' **Dijo Pensando en lo terco que era Cornamenta.** 'James, creo que yo…' **Se levanto y lo miro… y si que se parecía a su amigo; la misma decisión en la mirada aun a pesar de que tenía solo once años. La misma mirada a la que no le podía decir "no."**

'Zlat nos está ganando. Sé que podemos ganarlo Peter…' **Dijo empujándolo para que se levantara.** 'entiendo que quisieras que se ilusionaran con el resultado…' **¿Eso estaba haciendo?** 'Pero es hora de patearles el trasero.' **Dijo llevándolo hacía su escoba.** '¿verdad?' **Peter se había dado cuenta que incluso ese niño era peor que James, porque James Sirius no solamente contaba con el encanto del segundo y el carisma del primero; sino que tenía cierta bondad (estaba 90% seguro que era por parte de la madre) en la mirada, pero lo peor, sentía admiración por él y Peter no sabía si hacía todas esas cosas que James Sirius le pedía porque entraba en conflicto por esos ojos o porque simplemente le gustaba saber que al menos un James y un Sirius de otro mundo sentían admiración por él.**

'claro.' **Dijo el rubio tratando de sonar con energías. James Sirius sonrió y de un salto se elevo en su escoba. Peter miro la suya y solo suspiro.**

'Pierdes tu tiempo.' **Una voz femenina sonó detrás de él. Peter alzo una ceja y volteo solo para encontrarse con una cabellera pelirroja y unos ojos azules hielo.** 'la única forma en la que James entre al equipo es que alguien mas vuele por él…' **James le saco la lengua y Dominique solo bufo.** 'Así que Peter, no vale la pena que desgastes todas tus energías en esto…'

'Porque no te vas a besuquear a alguien Dominique…' **James Sirius dijo con molestia. Y Louis voló para detener a su hermana.**

'estamos jugando Dom…' **Dijo el rubio casi cayendo de la escoba, la pelirroja lo miro como un caso perdido.**

'Louis ponte un casco o mamá va a culparme de eso también…' **Dijo la chica con fastidio.**

'él es…' **Peter señalo a Louis y miro a Dominique aun no podía creer que esos dos eran hermanos.** 'Esta haciéndolo muy bien.' **la verdad es que Louis tenía cierta ternura que Dominique no.** 'no creo que le pase nada…' **El rubio trato de ayudar al pequeño Weasley que lo miro agradecido.**

'Pues si.' **Dijo la pelirroja mirando a Louis que solo sonreía.** 'vas a caerte.' **Le advirtió al pequeño que solo negó y se elevo con dificultad hacía Zlatan Lestrange.**

'aun no puedo creer que ustedes dos sean hermanos.' **Dijo Peter negando y mirando a Louis que estornudo haciendo tambalear la escoba.**

'Es tan raro.' **Dominique lo interrumpió, mientras aun mirada al rubio, que se limpiaba la nariz sintiendo comezón.** 'es como si mis papas hubieran desechado todos sus males en él…' **Esta vez la chica murmuro esperando que Louis no la escuchara.** 'Enserio.' **Dijo asintiendo. Peter miro al chico; Louis seguramente era quien le agradaba mas de los cuatro pequeños. Era tranquilo y animoso, distraído y torpe, pero muy optimista y no parecía tener límites.**

 **De pronto un estornudo interrumpió los pensamientos de Peter.**

'sabes que no puedes estar tanto tiempo afuera… el polen y polvo y todo eso…' **Dijo Dominique mirándolo con los brazos cruzados. Louis solo sonrió ignorando las miradas de su hermana.**

'No te preocupes… traje mi inhalador.' **Mostro con dificultad un inhalador color rojo.** 'Mamá me mando uno para que se pareciera a mi túnic…aah…' **El chico se había caído de la escoba. Dominique rodo los ojos indiferente y Louis se levanto sonriente. Un cuadro muy bizarro en opinión de Peter.**

'¿vas hacer algo?' **Dominique le pregunto a Peter directamente, como si lo de Louis nunca hubiera pasado.**

'Eh…' **el rubio trataba de mirarla pero no podía evitar asegurarse de que el rubio estuviera bien.** '¿de que estas…? Ted dijo que…' **Dominique suspiro con fastidio.**

'No me digas que le harás caso a Ted.' **La pelirroja dijo con flojera. Peter se rasco el cuello, pensando que era lo mas lógico.**

'Si.' **Admitió. Dominique lo miro por un par de segundos.** 'Necesita a alguien que los ayude a entrenar y como James Sirius no quiere que James entrene con él, pues…' **El rubio decidió aceptar, a verdad es que el Quidditch no era algo para él, eso era de James. Pero lo prefería a estar con Ted, después de su último encuentro no le daban muchas ganas de estar cerca de él sin pensar en lo que diría Remus si es que se enteraba que era su hijo. Demasiado cansancio psicológico.**

'Ya lo escuchaste, largo de aquí.' **Dominique miro a James Sirius con indiferencia. El pequeño le devolvió una mirada de amargura. ¬¬**

'no, yo entiendo… es que ellos necesitan entrenar…' **Dijo Peter tragando saliva y suspirando con algo de cansancio, impresionantemente James Sirius no lo noto, pero Dominique sí.**

'Claro, es lógico. Tenemos figuras talentosas aquí…' **Señalo con sarcasmo a James y abrió tanto los ojos que Peter sonrió divertido.** 'pero si no lo estuvieras, ¿querrías acompañarme a caminar un rato? Tengo un par de horas libres antes de volver a mis clases.' **Peter puso una cara de conflicto.**

'Eso no nos importa Dom, quédate con tus clases y deja a Peter en paz...'

'¡Alice!' **James cerro la boca de inmediato, para elevarse un poco y mirar a la chica que tenia el cabello lila. Peter solo pudo sonreír ante la cara del pequeño.**

'Esa la llamamos "Lily"' **Dijo recordando a James Potter. Dominique lo miro seria y cuando Peter la miro, la chica solo sonrió ligeramente.**

'¡Hola Alice!' **James dijo ansioso mientras la chica lo ignoraba e iba directamente con Dominique. Dominique la miro y le sonrió.**

'¿Lista para pagar la apuesta?' **Dijo divertida y Alice negó mirando a James.** 'Anda…' **Dijo la pelirroja divertida.** 'no lo lograste, ahora tienes que pagar.' **Dijo la pelirroja sin quitarle la mirada a Peter, que comenzaba a sentirse de nuevo intimidado.**

'espera…' **James miro con los ojos abiertos a Dominique que asintió con los ojos cerrados mientras que Alice bufo mirando con antipatía al pequeño de primero.** '¡Sí!' **Dijo de inmediato.** '¡Sí, sí, sí!'

'Pero tendrás que prestarme a Peter.' **Dijo la pelirroja mas agradable. James arrugo la frente le pareció grandioso poder jugar con Peter y Alice.** 'oh vamos Ted lo necesita… no es como si yo quisiera convivir con él.' **Peter entonces comprendió todo y se sintió más cómodo.**

 _Seguramente James y Sirius ya lo colgaron de cabeza de nuevo…_

'¿entonces te parece justo?'

'No.' **Alice dijo con una voz sombría. Dominique sonrió divertida, pero James asintió animado al mismo tiempo.**

'y James, ella va a entrenarte exclusivamente a ti.' **Dominique le guiño y Alice solo arrugo la frente apretando los puños.**

'Jamás volveré apostar contigo…' **Peter rio divertido, él había sido victima de esas apuestas años anteriores.** '¡Iba a besarme pero esa chica de Ravenclaw se metió!' **Dijo la chica con sufrimiento. Dominique rio divertida.**

'Te entiendo…' **Dijo el rubio sabiendo que aun caía en esos juegos. Dominique lo miro de reojo.** 'Es un gran chico…' **Trato de ayudarle a ambos James.**

'como digas amigo…' **Alice dijo sin mirarlo, al menos lo de hace rato había recompensado un poco ese "No Beso". Y sin mas le quito la escoba a Peter para después subir rápido a ella. James se acerco a ella inmediato, para explicarle el juego.**

'¿nos vamos?' **Dominique dijo con esa voz neutral. Peter asintió mirando al torre de Gryffindor.**

'¿Remus está bien?' **Peter pregunto aun mirando la torre de Gryffindor, por alguna razón y por todo lo que había pasado pensó en Remus. Dominique dejo caer los hombros.**

'no deberías de llamarlo así, puede confundir a la gente.' **Dijo la chica sabiendo que Ted llevaba el mismo nombre. Peter al principio asintió recordando los falsos nombres, pero después de analizar las palabras arrugo la frente.**

'¿Confundir?' **Dijo inconsciente. Dominique rio traviesa.**

'¿No puedes quedarte con la duda, ehh? Tú no dejas pasar nada ¿verdad?' **Peter se sonrojo un poco.** 'Oh vamos, no tienes que fingir conmigo…' **Dijo la chica caminando con total soltura y Peter por primera vez no entendió de lo que hablaba.** 'digo ¿enserio te preocupa Remus?' **Dijo la chica ignorando su propio consejo. Peter miro la torre de Gryffindor.**

'Por supuesto.' **Dijo algo ofendido y camino delante de la chica. Dominique lo siguió.**

'No quería molestarte, Peter…' **Dijo Dominique poniéndose a su lado. Peter asintió ignorándola.** 'enserio.' **Dijo deteniéndolo poniendo una mano en su mejilla. Peter arrugo la frente por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación y bajo la mirada.** '¿estamos bien?' **Pregunto Dominique con voz inocente y Peter sabía que solo estaba fingiendo pero por alguna razón no le desagrado esa vocecita. Así que solo asintió.** 'perfecto.' **Dijo la chica sonriéndole.**

'Bueno, vayamos antes de que Ted termine colgado de la torre de astronomía… o peor.' **Dijo sabiendo de lo que eran capaz James y Sirius.**

'La verdad es que ni siquiera he visto a Ted.' **Peter se detuvo y la miro confundido.**

'Pero dijiste que…' **Señalo hacia donde estaba James Sirius y la pobre de Alice que ya volaba a velocidad para separase lo mas posible del pequeño Potter.**

'solo lo dije para que vinieras conmigo.' **Peter volvió a confundirse.**

'¿Por qué?' **De nuevo su mente se apoderaba de su boca. Dominique dejo caer sus hombros mirando el césped.** 'Entonces…'

'no estabas disfrutándolo y no mientas.' **Lo detuvo antes de que Peter abriera la boca.** 'te vi desde aquí, estabas a punto de maldecir a James…' **Peter subió la mirada avergonzado, pero es que James Sirius lo había agotado incluso mas que sus propios amigos.** 'así que en cierta forma te ayude con tu teatro. De nada.'

'No estoy actuando, ese niño enserio me agrada…' **Dominique lo miro sabiendo que James Sirius no era para nada una ternurita.** '…a veces.' **Dijo atrapado. Dominique rio y Peter sintió que de cierta forma lo estaba haciendo bien…**

 _Espera… ¿que estás haciendo? Ted._

'bueno de igual forma, tengo que volver con ellos.' **Dijo Peter señalando la puerta y recordándose así mismo esa relación que estaba formando con Ted, porque si no lo apoyaba entonces Ted terminaría contándole a alguien mas lo que pasaba y si James o Sirius se enteraban que él ya lo sabía entonces todo se venía abajo. Y es que Peter era como una especie de voz final en todo lo que Ted pensaba hacer, el Hufflepuff agradecido que mantuviera su identidad oculta le agradeció dando esa confianza que Ted le daba desinteresadamente a la mayoría de la gente.** 'Gracias.' **Le dijo rápido y corto para después darse la media vuelta**

'mejor di que no quieres estar conmigo.' **Peter se detuvo y negó de inmediato. Dominique rodo los ojos.** 'Oye, no tienes por qué ser tan cordial, en esta época las chicas sabemos aceptar un "No", no es como si nos fuéramos a morir. Otros chicos ya me han dicho que "no" antes Peter, no tienes que tratarme como Sirius a Remus.' **Peter noto la familiaridad con la que usaba sus nombres.** 'y solo para aclarar chicos mas lindos…' **Para cuando levanto la mirada Peter miraba el suelo con una mirada de decepción y ella de nuevo se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas.** 'Oye…' **El problema con Dominique era que no sabía como pedir "Perdón".**

'no tienes que disculparte. Como te lo dije anoche; sé quién soy.' **Dijo Peter asintiendo y dándose la media vuelta.** 'que amable por recordármelo.' **Dijo en un tono sarcástico y molesto para finalmente darse la vuelta e irse. Dominique arrugo la frente mirándolo partir.**

'¡Solo quería hablar contigo!' **La pelirroja apareció a su lado y lo tomo del brazo, obligándolo a mirarla. Peter miro su brazo parecía que se lo iba arrancar.** '¡no tienes porque hablarme así!'

'tú fuiste quien… ¿quieres soltarme?' **Dijo Peter sacudiendo su brazo.** 'me estas lastimando.'

'oblígame.' **Dijo con total honestidad la chica. Peter de pronto tartamudeo pero no por nervios sino por la voz de la chica, era como si lo estuviera subestimando.**

'no quiero lastimarte niña.' **Dijo Peter algo harto de esa chiquilla chiqueada.**

'como si pudieras…' **bufo sarcásticamente la pelirroja y Peter con el enojo y cansancio combinado, tomo la mano de la chica y con la otra la empujo con todas sus fuerzas.**

'¡Qué me sueltes!' **La sacudió molesto. Dominique lo soltó de inmediato y lo abrazo haciendo que Peter se detuviera en shock, algo consternado por lo que acababa de hacer.** 'Lo lamento… lo lamento… perdón, perdón, no quería… lo siento… yo… ¿te lastime?' **Decía rápido y preocupado, sorprendido de su actitud. Él no era así.** 'dime que no te lastime.' **Pero Dominique no decía nada. El rubio llevo rápido una mano a su cabello para acariciarlo, dándole ánimos si es que la había herido. No quería sentir esa culpa que ahora llevaba y lo peor es que no se sentía nadie para exigirle a la chica que hablara.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo con mucha pena y en hilo de voz.** 'Perdón enserio… perdón…' **Dominique se aferro mas a él y Peter temió lo peor…**

 _Va a llorar… demonios no._

'No… tranquila, no tienes porque… lo siento. Fui un tonto, perdón… estoy cansado y no sé… me han pasado tantas cosas últimamente… fui un tonto.' **Peter dijo hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica pero mas por vergüenza y culpa.** 'no llores… Dominique perdóname…' **suplico.**

 **En ese preciso momento la chica se separo de él. Peter la miro para corroborar que estuviera bien. Sorpresa; Dominique estaba como si nada, lo que confundió al Gryffindor de los 70's.**

'¿Do…?'

'tienes un serio problema.' **Dijo la chica mirándolo como si fuera un fenómeno. Peter abrió los ojos señalándose así mismo.** 'estoy segura que te disculpaste más de diez veces…' **hasta se reía ahora… se reía de él.** 'ni siquiera te diste cuenta si me había herido… como dije antes; no es como si pudieras.' **Dijo la chica barriéndolo con la mirada.**

'Estas loca.' **Peter la interrumpió.** 'enserio estás loca.' **Dominique alzo ambas cejas.** 'aléjate de mí.' **Dijo el rubio mirándola ahora a ella como el fenómeno.**

'¿Qué es lo que…?'

'¿Quién demonios hace eso?' **Dijo Peter negando y ya hablando consigo mismo.** '¿necesitas tanta atención?' **Dijo el chico mirándola desaprobatoriamente.** 'Ni siquiera yo hago eso…' **Dominique parpadeo confundida y Peter dijo algo mas porque eso sonó realmente absurdo…** 'escucha, ahora sé la razón por la que tu novio no te trata bien.' **Dijo sin pensar.** 'o por la que alguien te dice que "no". Estás loca.' **Repitió señalándola entera.**

'eso… eso… no es de tu incumbencia.' **Dijo la chica picoteándolo en el hombro.** 'tú no sabes lo que sucede entre… él ni siquiera es mi novio.'

'¿inventaste un novio?' **Dijo Peter sin creerlo. Dominique abrió y cerró la boca sintiéndose como una tonta.**

'¡Solo nos acostamos de acuerdo!' **Dijo la chica desesperada por que Peter quitara esa mirada.** '¿quieres dejar de mirarme así? Me estas incomodando…'

'creí que eso no importaba… ya sabes en esta época.' **Dijo Peter. Dominique lo miro y cerro la boca cruzando los brazos.**

'Eres realmente malo.' **Peter abrió los ojos como si hubiera reaccionado pero antes de que pudiera decir "lo siento" Dominique se abalanzo sobre él besándolo. Peter abrió los ojos y de inmediato la separo. Los años y las cuentas en su cabeza lo hicieron sentirse un pervertido si le regresaba el beso. En ese momento no importaba que bella era Dominique o lo increíble que sería presumirle a Sirius, lo único que importaba era hacer lo correcto.**

'¿Qué haces? ¿sabes cuantos años tengo?' **Dijo Peter apurado. Limpiándose los labios.** 'escuchaste a Ted el otro día.' **Dijo señalando el castillo.**

'eso que…' **Dijo Dominique sonriente.** 'Estoy loca ¿no lo dijiste?' **Peter negó y se sonrojo avergonzado.**

'no… no quise decir eso, per…'

'…dón.' **Finalizo la pelirroja divertida. Peter suspiro cansado.** 'escucha, abuelo…' **La pelirroja levanto ambas cejas mientras camino hacia él, paseando sus dedos por sus hombros. Peter se sacudió de los hombros haciéndola quitar sus manos de él, la pelirroja rio.** 'ese beso no significa algo…' **Miro hacía el cielo y después a él como si estuviera dramatizando todo.** 'solo es un premio. No hay muchos chicos que me dejen sin palabras…' **Dijo mirándolo contenta.** 'así que solo míralo de esa manera.' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros.** 'Peter no eres la primera persona que beso.' **Dijo al ver a Peter no muy convencido.** 'ese chico… mi "no novio" realmente me gusta, así que… no creas que hay algo…' **Se señalo.** 'entre…' **Lo señalo a él.** '¿de acuerdo?' **lo miro y Peter asintió.** 'bien.' **Dijo extrañamente incomoda, así se quedaron un par de minutos.** 'Deberías de ir con tus amigos…' **Dijo la pelirroja y Peter asintió.** 'largo.' **Dijo apurándolo. Peter camino y Dominique solo agradeció que se marchara, había comprobado algo su toxica curiosidad y no era como había esperado.** 'Suficiente de Pet…'

'gracias.' **De pronto escucho a sus espaldas. Se volteo y lo vio de nuevo ahí.**

'Creí que te habías ido…' **Le dijo indiferente. Peter asintió.**

'Si, pero no te lo agradecí… de verdad.'

'ya te dije que ese beso…'

'no.' **La interrumpió el rubio.** 'El beso me da igual… enserio estaba cansado de volar.' **Dijo señalando divertido donde estaban James y los otros.**

'lo sé.' **Dijo la pelirroja cruzada de brazos. Peter asintió.**

'Y lo siento de nuevo…' **Actuó el jaloneo. Dominique resoplo con fastidio.**

'Ya te dije que no necesito que te disculp…'

'Así funciona en mi época. Recuerda: anciano...' **se señalo sonriendo y Dominique negó mirando al cielo.**

'y el mas engañoso de todos, Colagusano.' **Dijo Dominique y Peter asintió. Se despidió una vez mas y por fin camino de regreso al castillo. Dominique sonrió mirándolo alejarse.** 'definitivamente el mas engañoso…'

 **OOoOO**

 **La risa estrepitosa de Fred hacía eco en la sala común de Gryffindor.**

'Pero lo mejor fue cuando Alice te golpeo con el bat…' **Dijo el chico señalando a James Sirius que aun tenía un golpe en el ojo. Los demás rieron pero James Sirius Potter solo se cruzo de brazos y los miro apático.**

'esto no fue un bat, yo pelee con el hipogrifo de Hagrid.' **El pequeño trato de defender su honor. Pero los otros tres sabían que eso no era cierto.**

'Potter ¿Por qué no lo acepta y ya? Igual la chica que te golpeo es grande.' **Zlatan dijo aventándose al sillón.**

 _Y no solo es grande… es preciosa._

'ya le dije que no quiso golpearme, todo fue un accidente.' **Dijo James asintiendo. Zlatan negó junto con Fred que ya había sacado una bolsa de dulces para compartirla con el otro chico.**

'¿es cierto Alice?' **Louis se volteo a ver a la chica que cruzaba la sala para entrar a su habitación y darse un buen baño.**

'Aléjate de mi Potter o te prometo que te dejo el otro ojo igual…' **Dijo la chica entre dientes. Fred y Zlatan se volvieron a reír. Mientras Louis miro a su primeo y negó con lastima.**

'No, no fue un accidente.' **Dijo el rubio. James arrugo la frente y harto de todo esto decidió hacer algo al respecto.**

 _Soy James Sirius Potter, todo mi nombre es leyenda no una burla._

'Ya vera…' **James dijo mirando a Alice subir las escaleras. Moviendo su cabellera lila al compas de sus pasos. Admitía que verla así le sacaba suspiros, pero ese no era el caso en el momento.**

'¿y que vas hacerle?' **Dijo Zlatan sabiendo que esa chica de cuarto era la debilidad del heredero de Harry Potter. James Sirius los miro, aun con esas sonrisas burlonas.**

'Ya verán, ella va a recompensar el golpe. Como que me llamo…'

'¡yo quiero ver eso!' **Fred salto del sillón y entonces James pensó en que tal vez no debió de haber hablado con tanta seguridad.** 'vamos Zlat.'

'¡No!' **James lo detuvo y tanto Fred como Zlatan levantaron una ceja.** 'Esto es algo entre los dos ¿Qué no lo entienden?'

'a mi se me hace que no quieres que veamos cómo te pone el otro ojo morado.' **Dijo Zlatan entre risas. James bufo.**

'Por supuesto que no, ella no va hacer eso. Les digo que va a recompensármelo.' **Dijo James Sirius seguro.**

'¿Y cómo sabremos que lo hizo?' **Dijo Louis metiéndose, Fred le dio la razón, mientras que James solo lo miro suplicándole que no volviera abrir su boca. Louis se disculpo.**

'Pues sencillo, si entro con el otro ojo morado entonces ustedes habían ganado…'

'woah… ¿ahora ganamos algo?' **Zlatan sonrió ambicioso. James Sirius asintió.** 'si yo gano, ustedes harán esa cosa que Slughorn nos dejo a los cuatro. Si ustedes ganan…'

'lo haces solo.' **Dijo Zlatan hábilmente. James Sirius se detuvo mirando las posibilidades. La verdad es que no había muchas pero pensar en su dignidad lo motivaba bastante, eso y que estaría cerca de Alice.**

'Hecho.' **Dijo el chico de gafas apretando la mano del de apellido Lestrange.**

 **Rápido James subió las escaleras sabiendo de memoria la habitación de la chica Longbottom. Por suerte terminaba de hablar (quejarse) con otra chica de su año y al parecer estaba a punto de dirigirse a su habitación.**

'¡Alice!' **La voz de James sonaba desconsolantemente ilusionada. Alice se tenso de los hombros, miro de reojo y le volteo la cara sin pensarlo. James arrugo la frente y camino hacía ella.**

'Aléjate de mi Potter, estoy hablando en serio…' **Dijo la chica apretando el paso, pero James Sirius corrió para ponerse frente a ella.** '¡James! ¿Qué parte de "déjame en paz" no se te queda en la cabeza?'

'Merezco que te disculpes conmigo.' **Alice se detuvo y rió. James arrugo la frente.**

'¿Ahh si? ¿y porque debería de disculparme contigo?' **Dijo Alice mirándolo nuevamente seria. James se paró de puntitas y señalo su ojo. Alice volvió a bufar.** '¡tú querías besarme!' **James se puso de inmediato rojo.** 'Eres un asco James!' **James negó rápido.**

'¡Solo quiero hacerlo porque me gustas!' **Alice abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado eso.**

'¡Pues tú a mi no! A mi me gusta TomYJerry, no un niño de lentes con pecas y cabello despeinado…' **Lo sé… suena estúpido.** 'así que deja de intentarlo. O vas a obligarme a cargar con un Bat todo el tiempo.' **Dijo la chica engreída. James arrugo la frente y ahora molesto estaba dispuesto a recibir su disculpa.**

'No tenías que golpearme por eso…' **Dijo el chico deteniéndola.** 'merezco una disculpa.' **Dijo el chico. Alice lo miro y negó.**

'Pues entonces yo también…' **Dijo la chica poniendo una mano en su cintura.** 'Porque no disfrute para nada que te pasaras volando frente a mí con tus labios queriéndome…' **Una cara de asco se dibujo en ella.** 'fue incomodo y desagradable.' **James culpaba a ese sueño que había tenido en pociones.** 'así que si quieres tu disculpa, primero discúlpate tu.'

'es injusto tú tienes que disculparte primero.' **Era necio.** 'yo ya tengo el golpe en el ojo…'

'pues yo ya tengo esa horrible sensación de desconfianza. Gracias mocoso…' **Dijo la chica teniendo escalofríos de tan solo pensar en besar a James.** 'qué asco.' **Dijo nuevamente. James abrió la boca ofendido.**

 **Su lógica cambio. Era injusto que Alice lo hubiera golpeado por eso, entendía que seguramente se le había hecho incomodo… (en realidad no lo entendía) pero él no le había hecho nada y ella lo había golpeado dejándole una marca de burlas y vergüenza en su ojo. Tenía que disculparse o mínimo estar en el mismo escalón que él para exigir una disculpa. Así que la miro, Alice hablaba y hablaba; seguramente quejándose de él pero James solamente analizaba la situación…**

 _Merlín luce tan bonita incluso así…_

 **Él era mas pequeño que ella y si se ponía de puntitas apenas le llegaba a la mejilla, no… un beso era imposible…**

 _Por desgracia…_

 **Pero entonces miro sus manos y miro a la chica…**

'…y hasta ese momento; y solo en ese momento James Sirius Potter tú puedes exigirme una disculp…' **un sonido rápido hizo callar a la chica, la tensó dejándola boquiabierta y muda, se sonrojo al instante que se dio cuenta que James Sirius le había dado una nalgada.** '¿QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE?' **dijo la chica molesta y sonrojada, el chico la miro y se cruzo de brazos.**

'Ahora si puedes exigir tu disculpa…' **Alice estaba sin aire y terriblemente abochornada. Lo miro y no pudo evitar sentir las ganas de ahorcarlo.**

'¡Voy a matarte!' **el chico abrió los ojos y rápido corrió hacía su propia habitación. Zlatan y Fred rieron al escuchar el grito de Alice, asumiendo que habían ganado.** '¿COMO ES QUE TE ATREVISTE? ¡MALDITO PERVETIDO!' **James Sirius trago saliva y rápido abrió la puerta de madera de su habitación para azotarla antes de que Alice lo alcanzara.** '¡James no seas cobarde y abre la maldita puerta!' **Dijo Alice golpeándola. James Sirius sonrió de lado al sentirse ganador en esta batalla.** '¡James!' **De nuevo la chica golpeo. James Sirius miro la mano con la que la había dado la palmada y asintió orgulloso de él mismo.**

'Leyenda… mi nombre es leyenda…' **Se dijo para sí.**

'¡Leyenda es lo que va a quedar de ti! ¡es increíble que lo estés festejando!' **Alice gruñía de coraje.**

'¡te dije que te disculparas!' **James se excuso.**

'¿¡qué!? ¡Ahora mucho menos voy a disculparme!' **James dejo caer los hombros. Al fin y al cabo ya se la había regresado.**

'pues yo tampoco.' **Dijo el chico Potter.** '¡primero te disculpas tú!'

'¡yo no voy a disculparme lo que hiciste fue…! ¡ARGGHH!' **entre mas lo recordaba mas coraje le daba. James sonrió al escuchar su energía y sabía que era tonto lo que iba a decir pero ya que Alice estaba molesta con él, no creía que esto fuera hacer mucha diferencia…**

'Eres preciosa.' **Alice volvió a gruñir y James Sirius rio divertido.**

'¡Mas te vale no acercarte a mi Potter!' **Alice le gritó para finalmente darle un último golpe a la puerta. James Sirius saltó de la impresión para después sonreír divertido.**

'No prometo nada…' **Se dijo para si mismo. Para después mirar una vez mas su mano.** 'Bien hecho Potter.' **Dijo sonriente caminando hacía el baño. No tenía ningún plan de bajar con sus primos, no ahora… no con Alice cerca y tan molesta. Le gustaba, pero no era un tonto era peligrosa cuando estaba así. Miro su habitación y aunque le daba mucha flojera; olía mal y ya que no iba hacer nada mas pues que mejor que tomar un baño. Se giró hacía su baúl para tomar sus cosas y ahí lo vio.**

'¿Qué te parece Lunático?' **Dijo el chico sonriendo de lado.** 'Fue esta mano.' **Dijo mostrándosela con orgullo al dormido Remus.** 'hasta estoy pensándomela en bañarme, porque estoy seguro que no se va a repetir…' **Dijo despeinándose el cabello.** 'aunque eso la haga verse más preciosa de lo que es.' **Dijo el chico algo sonrojado al pensar en Alice. Después levanto la mirada y miro a Remus algo curioso.** '¿a ti también te gusta alguien Lunático?' **Dijo el chico curioso, era extraño porque sabía que no le iba a contestar pero aun así le preguntaba cosas.** 'Apuesto a que es una chica igual de linda a mi Alice… aunque, nah… no creo que exista alguien más precioso que Alice.' **Dijo de nuevo sonrojado.** 'La deberías de ver… cuando vuela es…' **Un suspiro.** 'Y cuando ríe…' **Otro suspiro y un giro alucinado.** 'y cuando su cabello hace…' **Imitó la manera en la que el cabello de la chica se balanceaba.** 'Ella es… divertida.' **Dijo entre risas.** 'Antes hacíamos muchas bromas juntos… ella me visitaba, bueno su padre y mi padre son amigos después de todo.' **Dijo el chico recargándose en el mástil que estaba frente a Remus.** 'ella es.' **Dijo convencido.** 'Lo sé…' **Dijo el chico sonriente y mirando una vez más su mano. Miro una vez más a Remus y notó que las cicatrices habían prácticamente cerrado.** '¡Wow!' **Salto para mirarlas y tocarlas, Ted no lo dejaba pero no había nadie ahí así que… lo hizo.** 'Lunático ya casi estas aliviado…' **Esas palabras hicieron eco en él, llevando a otra interrogante.** 'Entonces… ¿Por qué no despiertas?' **Dijo curioso con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, como si eso fuera a darle la respuesta.** 'No entiendo…' **Dijo el chico con algo de frustración.** 'Si Ted dijo que necesitábamos solo cuidarte. Yo te he cuidado bien! ¡Y Peter!' **Dijo el chico recordando al rubio.** '¡Y Ted también! Hace rato él estaba aquí… contigo.' **Dijo el cuatro ojos tomando la mano de Remus como Ted lo hacía.** 'Él esta triste porque no despiertas… yo lo sé.' **Dijo James como si fuera un honor conocer algo de Ted.** 'y la verdad es que yo también quiero que despiertes y me cuentes como es ser un hombre lobo. Sabes… el papá de Teddy también lo era, yo creo que por eso le caes muy bien.' **Dijo James sonriéndole. Remus parecía estar en completa tranquilidad, tanta que le provocaba a James Sirius sueño.** '¡No!' **Sacudió su cabeza.** 'Tengo que bañarme antes de que Freddie me gane el baño.' **Dijo el chico tomando sus cosas.** 'Ahora vuelvo Lunático… y en nombre de Ted y todos… ya despierta.' **Dijo el chico despeinándolo juguetonamente. En un par de saltos llego al baño, cerró la puerta y empezó a cantar, una canción que había inventado y curiosamente rimaba con el nombre de Alice.**

 **Su voz era tan desafinada… pero solo porque el lo hacía adrede, porque gruñía y le daba "efecto a la canción". A decir verdad era una suerte que nadie mas estuviera ahí y a lo mejor por eso James Sirius se tomo la libertad de cantar como le diera la gana, pero honestamente era molesto escucharlo. Golpeaba las paredes de baño y aplaudía mientras seguía "cantando". Mucha energía, mucha desfachatez, mucho James Sirius Potter…**

'Ehm…' **Remus arrugo la frente al escuchar el golpeteo de las paredes haciendo eco en su mente.**

' _¡Boom Boom!'_ **Golpe, Golpe.** '¡ _no tengo nada más que deciiiiiiiir!_ ' **Alta y larga nota.** ' _¡Boom Boom!'_ **Golpe de nuevo.** ' ¡ _cuando me sangra la nariiiiiiiz!_ ' **Ruidoso.**

'argh…' **Remus se giro tratando de evitar el ruido. Pero ahí estaba, más vivo que nunca.**

' _¡BOOM BOOM! ¡DIGO YOOOOOOO!'_ **James grito. Y Remus solo chillo de dolor rogando porque se callara.** ' _¡DA-RA-LAA-LIIIIZ! ¡OHHH ALICE!'_ **El sonido se hacía más sólido, se escuchaba más claro y era el doble de horrible.**

'Por… fav…' **Remus dijo aun medio dormido.** '…ahhh…' **Remus ronroneo sabiendo que ya estaba más consciente que dormido… aun así se sentía tan adormilado, sentía los parpados pegados se sentía liviano... débil.** 'Jam…'

 **Remus ya había intentado abrir los ojos pero estaban enserio pegados, después de dos intentos poco a poco y algo doloroso los parpados se separaban, sentía todo su cuerpo oxidado, era un dolor extraño no crudo como cuando se transformaba era… desesperante.**

'Ah…' **Se quejo quedo, necio a mover sus manos, pero su cuerpo estaba todavía despertando, lo hacía lento a diferencia de la mente del licántropo que gracias al pequeño Potter estaba despierta.**

' _¡BOOM BA! ¡BOORIM BABA!'_ **James salió del baño de un salto imaginando luces y fuegos artificiales, pero principalmente a una chica de cabello lila con un vestido rojo de coctail.** 'Gran baño…' **Dijo entre risas despeinándose, para después caminar a su baúl por su pijama.** 'Do-do…dara…' **Tartamudeo un tono suave. El pequeño James seguía tartamudeando ignorando los quejidos de Remus que se movía suave en su cama. El chico de lentes (que no llevaba los lentes) saco su pijama cambiando el tartamudeo por un silbido.** ' _hoooy… va a ser una gran, gran noche…_ ' **De nuevo canto pero esta vez fue un agradable sonido.**

 **Remus cerró los ojos al percibir la poca luz que había, y es que tanto tiempo con los ojos cerrados habían hecho hasta su visión algo débil. Lo bueno es que era algo momentáneo y él lo sabía. Seguía moviendo sus dedos, los de las manos y los pies; poco a poco se movían a la velocidad que él quería dando por resultado que su cuerpo estaba despertando. Intentó abrir los ojos nuevamente, esta vez mas lento… y lo vio… Vio una cantidad de cabello desordenado. Suspiro aliviado relajándose; sabía que no había otra mata igual que esa…**

 _Por el bien de la humanidad solo hay una._

 **James Sirius camino hacía el baño de nuevo con su pijama y algo distraído por mantener el tono de su silbido. Remus abrió ligeramente los ojos, todo se veía tan borroso... trato de enfocar algo, a James. Pero ese James de un momento a otro se levanto (o eso pareció que hizo) y camino lejos de él. Remus negó con dificultad y vio como una tela azul roja se deslizo hasta el suelo… Se le quedo mirando tratando que sus ojos despertaran para después empezar con sus cuerdas vocales.**

'Ja…' **Dijo Remus con una voz queda. Se detuvo porque sintió su garganta rasposa. Suspiro de nuevo con algo de frustración. No sabía con exactitud donde estaba James pero estaba seguro que estaba cerca. Miro es mancha que había en el suelo… de color rojo, resaltando por encima de lo demás, a lo mejor si se quedaba observando algo fijamente sus ojos se podrían enfocar finalmente todo lo de su alrededor. Y sí, poco a poco Sirius notó que no era una mancha, sino la parte de arriba de una pijama de seda roja…**

'¡estoy seguro que la saque!' **Jame Sirius se escucho, camino de regreso a su baúl, pateando por accidente la otra parte de su pijama, Remus levantó la mirada pero el rostro del pequeño era tapado por la tapa de su baúl.** '¿Dónde está?' **Dijo el pequeño algo malhumorado y sin creer que se le había perdido la otra parte de su pijama de Gryffindor… Remus abrió la boca y la cerró al notar que no había sonido que saliera de ella. Mojo sus labios y lo intento de nuevo…**

'En laaa…' **Pero James Sirius cerró el baúl con fuerza apagando la voz de Remus y haciéndolo cerrar los ojos con dolor, sus oídos fueron aturdidos.**

'Estoy seguro que la saque…' **Dijo el chico dándole la espalda a la cama…**

'Ca...ma… cama.' **James escucho y arrugo la frente para mirar debajo de la cama de Fred… ahí estaba.**

'¡genial!' **Dijo el chico agachándose para sacar la pijama.** 'Sabia que la había sacado.' **Dijo el chico mirándola sonriente.** 'Gracias…' **Dijo el chico despistado.**

'de nada…' **James asintió sonriente volviendo al baño. Medio metro después reacciono. ¿Quién le estaba hablando?**

 **James se volteo algo asustado mirando a su alrededor. Solo eran las cuatro camas y por lo que entendía Peeves no podía entrar a los cuartos…**

'¿Holaaa?' **Dijo James mirando cada esquina del lugar.**

'Ja…' **Se escucho de vuelta. James abrió los ojos, camino hacía la ventana para ver si había alguien ahí. Nada. Se rasco la cabeza…**

'Seguro es el golpe…' **Dijo el pequeño para si mismo.** 'puede que me este provocando tener alucinaciones…' **Dijo el chico tronando la boca.** '¿Cierto Lunático?' **Dijo James como siempre, sabiendo que hablaba solo.**

'seh…' **Volvió asentir el pequeño de primero como si nada…**

'¡Espera…!' **James abrió los ojos y entre sorprendido, atemorizado y alegre camino hacía su cama.** '¿Lunático?' **Dijo el chico asomándose por uno de los mástiles, como si de verdad fuera alguien tímido.** 'Wow…' **Dijo James casi sin aliento cuando vio al chico pálido, despeinado, y algo adormilado.** 'Estas… estas…' **James lo miro pero Remus aun seguía algo perdido sin poder enfocar del todo.**

'¿Jam…' **Dijo con dificultad el chico. Pero James se acerco a él para mirarlo de cerca.**

'yo…' **James toco una cicatriz que tenía en su hombro, Remus no sintió el tacto del curioso pequeño.** '…te desperté.' **Una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en sus labios. Él lo había hecho, todo un mes ahí encerrado y ni Ted había logrado lo que él; despertarlo.** 'a Ted le va a encantar verte.' **Dijo el pequeño entre risas.**

'¿James?' **Remus se giro hacía esa risa. James asintió acercándose.**

'Si, soy James.' **Dijo el chico orgullosos de su nombre.** 'James Potter.' **Remus asintió extrañado de esa vocecita…**

'Lo sé…' **Dijo agotado.** 'no… no pued… no veo bien.' **Dijo Remus frustrado.**

'Tranquilo que yo…' **De pronto se dio cuenta que no sabía qué hacer.** '¿quieres mis lentes?' **Remus rio quedo. James Sirius sonrió de lado halagado.**

'solo dame algo de tiempo…' **Dijo Remus aun en voz baja y débil. James Sirius suspiro pero asintió. De pronto su cerebro despertó...**

'¿¡Qué estoy haciendo aquí!?' **Pensó en Ted, tenía que saberlo y antes de que llegara a su alcoba.**

 **Dio un saltó de la cama se puso sus converse.**

'¿a don…?'

'Tranquilo, voy a volver.' **James Sirius dijo decidido. Se acerco de nuevo a la cama.** 'no te vayas y… solo quédate dormido. Pero no tan dormido.' **Paso una mano sobre su rostro, Remus arrugo la frente.** 'tiene que saberlo.' **Dijo James Sirius alegre. Cerró la cortina…**

 **Remus se quedo en silencio, pensativo con los ojos cerrados analizando lo que había pasado. Esa era una voz demasiado aguda para ser la de James…**

 _O mis oídos tal vez aun no despiertan del todo…'_

 **¿Pero porque James querría que se mantuviera dormido? ¿y donde estaban Peter y Sirius? ¿Y por qué sentía que había dormido por décadas? Como sea, de algo si estaba seguro…**

'ese no era James…' **Remus solo escucho como la puerta se cerró de golpe.**

 **OOoOO**

'…espera ¿dijiste este verde?' **Lorcan se acerco y le quito la botella antes de que la vertiera en el caldero. Roxanne sonrió disculpándose.** 'Lo siento… de nuevo.' **Dijo la chica encogiéndose en hombros, Lorcan negó poniendo la botella lejos de la chica.** 'sé que es muy difícil trabajar conmigo pero enserio que no puedo evitar distraerm… ¿ya viste? Ese gusano sigue vivo.' **Lorcan sonrió de lado agachando la mirada y sintiendo un ligero y cálido cosquilleo en el estomago.** '¡No!' **Golpeo la mesa y Lorcan saltó algo impresionado.** '¡Tengo que concentrarme Lorcan!' **camino a él y lo tomo de los hombros mirándolo a los ojos, Lorcan sintió sus piernas temblar.** 'hablo enserio, tenemos que esforzarnos más. Sé que te he pedido mucho pero… ¡te prometo que no vas arrepentirte de tus clases de vuelo! ¡Serán incluso mejores que el entrenamiento de nuestro patético equipo de Quidditch…' **Dijo con molestia y Lorcan recordó ese día. Trago saliva recordándola llena de lodo… mejor bajo la mirada…** 'seh… serán mejor…' **Lorcan levanto la mirada al escucharla afligida. Roxanne camino de vuelta al caldero y fingió que estaba leyendo las instrucciones pero Lorcan sabía que estaba triste, lo sabía porque el ambiente se apagó, de un momento a otro ya no había chispas… eso era lo que pasaba con su perceptiva mente. Notaba las cosas demasiado.**

 **El rubio se acerco lento hasta estar frente a ella. Quería preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba, quería ayudarla… quería que volviera estar feliz. Porque cuando era feliz… algo cambiaba en él. Roxanne levanto ligeramente la mirada y lo miro; tímido pero muy al pendiente de ella. La chica algo apenada sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y le sonrió de vuelta.**

'estoy bien, solo fue un momento de… DISTRACCION.' **Dijo recordándole su problema.** '¿En que estábamos? ¡Ah si! La cosa verde…' **Dijo para volver a tomar esa botella que Lorcan le había quitado hace unos segundos atrás. Lorcan la detuvo accidentalmente tocando su mano. Roxanne quito rápido su mano dejando caer la botella.** '¿Qué rayos fue…? ¡ahyy no ya se quebró!' **Lorcan retiro su mano ocultándola de inmediato, de pronto se sintió terriblemente mal. Quería ocultarse, quería irse de ahí. No quería escucharlo, no de Roxanne…** 'Lorcan…' **La chica corrió y se agacho a limpiar la poción en el suelo.** '…estas… ¡helado!' **Lorcan cerró los ojos con dolor.** 'Enserio helado…' **Dijo la chica tratando de mirarlo pero al mismo tiempo tratando de limpiar el desastre. Lorcan sintió una terrible vergüenza y solo pensaba en tomar sus cosas e irse, se estaba preparando para escuchar esa falsa amabilidad de Roxanne sugiriendo que ya no necesitaba su ayuda. Insinuando que no lo quería cerca porque era…**

 _Un fenómeno._

'Lorcan… ¿Cómo…?' **Roxanne se levanto y miro a Lorcan que casi llegaba a la puerta de salida.** 'Espera ¿qué haces?' **Dijo la chica confundida. Lorcan se detuvo pero no se atrevió a mirarla.** '¡Lorcan te estoy hablando! ¿Puedes mirarme? Solo quiero saber…'

'está bien.' **Lorcan la interrumpió. Y Roxanne arrugo la frente sin entender.** 'Te entiendo… yo… lo sé.' **Dijo el chico con agachando la cabeza y volviendo a caminar.**

'¡Espera no! ¡Yo no entiendo! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te vas?' **Lorcan arrugo la frente y volteo ligeramente para ver si no se trataba de alguna broma ahora. Roxanne estaba parada con una cara de confusión.** 'Disculpa por tirar la botella, sé que soy…' **Suspiro algo cansada.** 'pero es que estabas muy frio y fue como si inmediatamente un escalofrío me recorriera de pies a cabeza…' **Lorcan bajo la mirada.**

'lo sé, por eso quieres que me vaya.' **Asumió. Roxanne se impresiono de lo que escucho y de un momento a otro comenzó a reír. Lorcan cerró los ojos con dolor y decidió no perder más tiempo e irse de ahí.**

'¡Lorcan no!' **Roxanne se detuvo y camino hacía él, desgraciadamente pisando la poción que la hizo resbalar. El golpe hizo que Lorcan volteara y la mirara en el suelo.** 'auch…' **Dijo la chica con dolor. Suspiro y para cuando abrió los ojos Lorcan estaba ahí.** 'entonces decidiste quedarte…' **Dijo con algo de molestia. Lorcan agacho la mirada.** 'Deja de hacer eso.' **Lo regaño, Lorcan la miro algo sorprendido.** 'es injusto que me abandones… solo es una botella. Y te dije que soy distraída. Yo creí que eras mas paciente, no creí que te rindieras tan faci…'

'no.' **Lorcan la interrumpió negando con la cabeza. Roxanne lo miro y arrugo la frente para sentarse en el suelo y mirarlo de frente. Lorcan agacho la mirada pero Roxanne cruzo los brazos algo fastidiada. Lorcan la miro y trato de mantener la mirada al frente.** 'es qu…'

'¿Por qué ibas a irte?' **Roxanne lo atropello con su pregunta. Lorcan bajo la mirada pero Roxanne cansada de ese movimiento tomo su mentón para levantarle la mirada, pero al momento en que sintió su fría piel quito su mano de nuevo sorprendida por la temperatura del chico. Lorcan volteo la cabeza, avergonzado.** 'Lorcan ¿Por qué estas tan…'

'frio.' **Esta vez fue Lorcan quien la interrumpió y su voz sonaba algo dolida.** 'por eso me iba a ir… yo lo entiendo, no es la primera vez que… no tenías que burlarte…' **Dijo con dolor.**

'¿burlarme?' **la morena se defendió.** 'Yo no me burle.' **Le insistió tomándolo del mentón para que la mirara sin importarle lo frió que estaba.**

'te reíste. Te reíste cuando…'

'¡me reí porque creíste que yo quería que te fueras porque estabas frio, pero yo creía que te ibas porque era distraída y ahora resulta que nada de eso era cierto!' **Comenzó muy rápido y termino con una ligera risa. Lorcan la miro titubeante.** '¿No me digas que no crees que es gracioso?' **Dijo la chica mirándolo. Lorcan arrugo la frente y pensó en la situación.** '¡hicimos un gran caos por nada!' **Dijo alzando los brazos como si hubiera sido la campeona de algo. Lorcan la miro y sintió de nuevo ese cálido cosquilleo.**

'entonces…' **Comenzó el chico de ojos azul. Roxanne lo miro y negó.**

'No quiero que te vayas.' **Dijo la chica y Lorcan sintió sus piernas completamente aguadas.** 'no porque estas frio.' **Dijo entre risas.** 'de hecho, me preocupa… ¿no traes un suéter o algo? digo, este lugar es realmente frio.' **Dijo la chica mirando a su alrededor para después mirarlo a él. Lorcan negó algo cohibido.** 'bien.' **Dijo la chica sonriéndole, un par de segundos después parpadeo reaccionando y de pronto Lorcan la miro algo apenada y extrañamente agachaba la mirada.** 'Lorcan…' **Dijo la chica tragando saliva y notoriamente nerviosa.** 'Tú…' **Se rasco la nuca con esa poción en las manos, no le importo manchar su túnica.** '¿no vas a irte porque soy distraída?' **Dijo algo vacilante y mirando con cautela al chico, que parpadeo confundido.**

'es algo natural.' **Dijo el chico recordando a las criaturas mágicas.** 'el escarbato se distrae con las cosas brillantes, eso no es malo con él. Seguro hay algo en ti que hace que seas tan…' **Roxanne lo escucho y asintió comprendiendo.**

'¿soy como un escarbato?' **Dijo la chica en broma, Lorcan vacilo pensando en eso, aun no podía descifrar que animal era cada persona así que no le podía dar una respuesta certera, pero aun a pesar de eso la chica se echo a reír.** 'tengo que hacerle caso entonces a Dominique y dejar de comer tanto…' **Lorcan entonces abrió los ojos y negó.**

'Pues si quieres...' **Lorcan no entendió ese comentario, Roxanne se quedo callada de repente mirándolo algo herida. Entonces Lorcan lo entendió.** '¡No! no quise… ¡yo me refería a-a-a… ¡es que él es distraído pero eso no está mal, es hermoso! ¡es muy hermoso que se distraiga, es algo de él! ¡ES-ES-ES- tan natural!' **Roxanne alzo una ceja.**

'si yo también creo que es hermoso.' **Dijo la chica asumiendo que ella era un Escarbato, era divertido jugar con eso.** 'eso me hace hermosa' **Dijo la chica entre juegos. Lorcan la miro y parpadeo sintiendo su estomago contraerse y su respiración poco a poco dificultándose. Asintió y Roxanne rio creyendo que solo le seguía el juego.** '¿enserio?' **Lorcan parpadeo reaccionando.**

'¡sí! ¡No! ¡Me refiero a que… tú-tú... eres distraída…' **La boca se le secaba.** 'como… escarba… to.' **De pronto todas las ideas se le acababan.**

 _¿De que estábamos hablando?_

 **Mejor se quedo callado. Y Roxanne rio despeinándolo.**

'Scamander...' **La chica dijo entre risas mirándolo, sorprendida del carisma que el chico tenía. Lorcan bajo la mirada algo apenado y confundido, no entendía porque se había quedado sin palabras, no entendía porque sus piernas seguían sin reaccionar, no entendía porque le daba pena todo…** 'Muy divertido todo esto…' **Roxanne miro el suelo y la gran mancha de poción que estaba en el suelo y que se había adherido su uniforme.** 'entonces Lorcan… ¿Seguirás ayudándome? ¿Aun a pesar de mi distracción?' **Lorcan la miro y Roxanne miro sus manos y Lorcan las volvió a esconder al sentir su mirada.** 'yo no tengo problema con eso…' **Dijo señalando sus manos como si no fuera algo importante. Lorcan la miro algo titubeante.** 'Enserio que no.' **Dijo Roxanne cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.** 'se te va a quitar ¿no? es el hechizo del juego…' **la chica recordó cuando jugaron y ganaron, una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujo al recordar la cara de Ted ese día, pero Lorcan no contestaba. Y comúnmente Roxanne dejaba las cosas pasar, la mayoría de las veces Roxanne asumía su propia teoría sin importar la realidad. Pero esta vez extrañamente le dio importancia a ese silencio del Scamander.** '¿fue el hechizo verdad?' **Lorcan trago saliva y negó muy débil. La curiosidad de la Ravenclaw despertó cuando lo miro.** '¿Eres frió siempre?' **Muchas teorías se comenzaron a crear en su creativa mente.** '¿o es por el invierno que está cerca?' **Lorcan se hizo ligeramente hacía atrás siendo bombardeado por tanta curiosidad acompañada por la misma energía de la muchacha.** '¿desde cuándo tú…? ¿vas a quedarte callado o vas a contestarme?' **Dijo la chica algo impaciente. Lorcan la miro con miedo y Roxanne lo entendió.** 'Oh…' **Dijo la chica sintiendo que de nuevo había hablado de más.** 'lo entiendo… perdón, perdona enserio. Mi cerebro no tiene filtro, a veces actúo como un animal…' **Lorcan levanto la mirada de inmediato.**

'¿Qué dijiste?' **La chica lo miro algo extrañada de lo emocionado que se escucho Lorcan y cuando vio sus ojos brillantes, rio divertida.**

'¿Qué parte?' **Lorcan negó y se acerco a ella.**

'Dijiste: "a veces actúo como un…"'

'animal.' **Termino Roxanne sonriendo de lado.** 'Y es cierto…' **Dijo la chica suspirando largo, recordando todos los problemas que se había ganado por ser así.** 'tengo que dejar de ser así…'

'no.' **Lorcan dijo instintivamente.** 'no lo hagas, así eres mas tú.' **Roxanne lo miro y rio dejando caer los hombros.** 'Es que…' **De un momento a otro el tímido chico comenzaba a desaparecer y todo por el tema de la charla.** '…estoy seguro que cada uno de nosotros tenemos una parte… ehm… no me gusta decir animal. Es como…'

'¿instintiva?' **Roxanne pensó en voz alta. Lorcan asintió.**

'sí, que está biológicamente en contacto con la naturaleza, con el ciclo de todo. Yo…' **Suspiro emocionado.** '…creo que si estamos en contacto con eso; conscientes. Somos más… auténticos. Podríamos entender muchísimas cosas de nosotros. Del ser humano en general, por ejemplo…' **El chico miro a su alrededor buscando un ejemplo y es que Roxanne estaba atenta a lo que decía. La miro y pensó en ella.** 'Tú…' **Roxanne parpadeo y se señalo pero Lorcan por alguna razón temió por perder la concentración como antes, así que mejor decidió cambiar de ejemplo… pensó, pensó en alguien, en algo… y de repente…**

'oye no te detengas.' **Roxanne sacudió su hombro intrigada por la información nueva. El chico que de un momento a otro se había quedado callado, despertó y la miro una vez mas.** 'el ejemplo; decías algo sobre mi…' **Lorcan seguía algo perdido.** 'Los animales, las personas…' **Lorcan entendió.** 'Me dabas un ejemplo.' **Asintió el chico.**

'seh…' **Dijo volviendo.** 'un lobo.' **Roxanne sonrió creyendo que se lo decía a ella, ser un lobo no sonaba tan mal.** 'O cualquier animal… cualquier depredador.' **Dijo el chico tratando de hilar ideas pero con un semblante más tranquilo.** 'es importante saber cuál es nuestro patronus… o que animal somos cuando nos convertimos en animagos.' **Roxanne se emociono imaginando cual sería ella.** 'básicamente lo dice todo de nosotros.' **Dijo el chico inteligente, pero extrañamente muy tranquilo, podría decirse que ausente… El lugar se quedo en silencio; Roxanne tratando de imaginar que animal sería y Lorcan quedó sumido en sus pensamientos.**

'¡ya está!' **Dijo la Weasley con un aplauso haciendo que Lorcan se tambaleara del susto.** 'Después de las pociones, descifraremos que animal somos.' **Dijo segura. Lorcan arrugo la frente y parpadeo algo impactado por la noticia. ¿quería pasar más tiempo con él?**

'¿e-e-enserio?' **Dijo el chico levantándose contrabajos y es que sus piernas seguían algo torpes. Roxanne asintió guardando todo.** '¿po-po-por qué?' **La chica sonrió como si fuera lo mas obvio pero Lorcan no lo entendía, a nadie le importaba eso, su hermano ya se lo había dicho, no tenía sentido… los humanos y los animales eran dos cosas diferentes. Pero Roxanne quería saberlo y él no entendía por qué.**

'bueno…' **Roxanne apago el caldero mirando su deprimente primer intento de poción. Suspiro y tomo sus cosas para prepararse a salir directo al gran comedor; tenía hambre.** 'Sería genial poder explicarle a mi mamá esos arranques que tengo.' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros.** 'Y hasta ahora, eso que dijiste es lo más lógico que he escuchado en años.' **Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio que sintió algo de cosquilleo en esa parte que tocaba Roxanne.** 'entonces… nos vemos mañana Lo-L…'

'Lorcan.' **Dijo el chico sin tartamudear mirándola algo soñador. La chica lo miro y rio divertida.**

'de acuerdo Lorcan…' **Lorcan sonrió tímido sobando tiernamente su propio brazo. Camino hacía atrás y tiro otra botella haciendo que se rompiera. Roxanne rio divertida y el chico solo miro algo confundido la escena.** 'Sabes que… deberíamos de recoger esto.' **Dejo sus cosas en la mesa.** 'Ni modo estomago, puedes resistir un poco mas…' **Se dio una leve palmada en el estomago y miro desafiante todo el desastre que habían hecho los dos.**

'yo-yo lo ha-hago…' **Dijo de nuevo Lorcan. Roxanne negó quitándose la túnica. Agarro su cabello para poder amarrarlo con una liga gruesa, para que este quedara en el aire presumiendo lo rebelde que era, Lorcan trago saliva algo aturdido con la imagen.**

'Créeme esto no es nada comparado a mi cuarto…' **Dijo la chica entre risas para después arriscarse las mangas.** 'vamos Lorcan.' **Dijo la chica sacándose su varita y guiñándole confiada. Lorcan estaba ligeramente boquiabierto admirándola, busco inconscientemente su varita entre los pliegues de su túnica, sin quitar la mirada de Roxanne.**

 **Era algo adorable, por que quien hubiera hablado al menos 10 minutos con Lorcan (muy pocos en realidad) sabían que él chico lo intentaba enserio, pero parecía que el mundo entero se rehusaba a verlo como era. Rumores, burlas, años de lo mismo, sin alguien que lo defendiera—que se acercara a él, todo eso hacía la misión mas difícil. Así que era tierno verlo sonreír, algo torpe pero tranquilo. Feliz… Era una escena simplemente tierna de observar. Lástima que no había nadi…**

'¿Por qué no la besa?' **Sirius murmuro asomándose desde lejos. James rio y lo retiro cuando sintió que Roxanne los había escuchado.**

'no lo arruines…' **Dijo James con cierto encanto. Sirius asintió.** 'quizá no sabe lo que tiene que hacer…'

'culpo al hermano.' **Sirius dijo para volver asomarse. James negó divertido y lo acompaño a ver en que terminaba todo esto.** 'escucha es obvio que a Ravee le gusta.' **Dijo Sirius algo orgulloso.** 'y seamos honestos ella me agrada…'

'solo porque te llamo guapo.' **James dijo sonriente ¬¬ Sirius asintió como si fuera algo obvio.**

'cuerda.' **Sirius asintió y James rodo los ojos divertido.** 'Solo míralo James; es como cuando Remus… olvídalo, si hubiera sabido cómo era Meadows no hubiera permitido que se acercara a él.' **James alzo una ceja, recordando que prácticamente fue Sirius quien obligo a Dorcas a darle una oportunidad a Remus.**

'Oh sí, lo recuerdo; tú te oponías tanto a esa relación…' **Sirius lo miro de reojo sin gustarle su sarcasmo.**

'Como sea… No cometeré el mismo error con Ravee.' **James arrugo la frente al escucharlo.**

'¿Cómo dices?' **James le pregunto. Pero Sirius solo asintió.** 'Sirius no podemos… él no es…'

'No tiene a nadie más James…' **Dijo Sirius mirando a Lorcan asentir mientras chocaba con Roxanne, la morena rió al ver su cabello totalmente despeinado.**

'tiene a su hermano.' **Sirius se regreso solamente para regalarle una mirada apática. James lo calmo y Sirius volvió a mirarlos.**

'Cornamenta, nos ha ayudado. Así que… ¿Sabes lo que significa?' **Miro de reojo hacía arriba, donde estaba James.**

'al menos deberíamos comentarlo con el niño.' **Sirius lo miro serio y James rio aceptando.**

'Va arruinarlo.' **Dijo Sirius seguro.** 'porque solamente quiere verlo sufrir, aun no estoy seguro porque pero…'

'no lo quiere ver sufrir.' **James le dijo tranquilo y algo divertido por la pasión que Sirius le ponía a todo.** '¿Por qué no mejor dices que él te agrada?'

'por supuesto que me agrada y honestamente…' **Volvió a mirar a Lorcan y a Roxanne.** 'como quisiera demostrarle al amargado de su hermano que no lo necesita.' **Y antes de que James le contestara una voz los sorprendió a ambos.**

'¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?' **Ambos merodeadores saltaron tocando su pecho, asustados. Lysander alzo una ceja y sonrió divertido.**

'¡Niño!' **James lo regaño murmurando.** 'Casi nos matas del susto… necesitamos el mapa.' **Dijo mirando a Sirius que asintió tratando de controlar su pulso nuevamente. Lysander rio divertido (y algo malvado a decir verdad)**

'No se supone que estén como si nada por los pasillos del castillo. Déjenme recordarles que ustedes no existen…' **Sirius arrugo la frente mirándolo apáticamente.**

'Déjame decirte que me viene valiendo una mierda lo que pienses.' **James lo miro pidiéndole que no fuera tan duro con él.** 'No tengo idea de porque te agrada, enserio Cornamenta…' **James solo dejo caer sus hombros mientras que Lysander rodo los ojos con fastidio.** 'como sea, largo de aquí botella de Fernet. Estamos ocupados.' **Lysander lo miro y de inmediato le entraron las ganas de molestarlo, a él precisamente, el que estaba robando el tiempo y amabilidad de su hermano; por las noches y mañanas y a todas horas que lo necesitara.**

'Pues no me importa.' **Lo jalo de regreso y del brazo donde tenía la desparticion. James lo detuvo al escuchar a Sirius quejarse.** 'Lo siento…' **Mintió el chico y James no dejo de mirarlo molesto porque sabía que no lo lamentaba.** 'pero no tienen que estar aquí, además… ¿Qué hay de importante para ustedes en esta época?' **A penas lo termino de decir cuando se escucho la risa de Lorcan. Lysander que había portado una sonrisa confiada y algo engreída, borro de inmediato al escuchar ese sonido que conocía a la perfección y con algo de pánico empujo a Sirius para ver de qué se trataba.**

'Oye, yo estaba mirando…' **Sirius trato de empujarlo pero Lysander lo regreso advirtiéndole a James que lo lastimaría si no hacía algo.**

'Vamos Canuto… es su hermano.' **James lo alejo del chico que solo sonrió triunfante pero al volver a escuchar a su hermano reír se apresuro para ver que sucedía y explicarse porque él no lo sabía.**

 **Miro, pero para su mala suerte Roxanne y Lorcan estaban acomodando los ingredientes al fondo del aula, solo se veía el caldero en el que habían practicado, ahora limpio. Lysander miro la mochila de Lorcan y había unos libros ahí. No eran de Lorcan porque…**

 _¿Es la historia de Quidditch? Ahyy no y que es eso… ¿que ese horrible Suéter? ¿es un suéter o un monstruo? Seguramente es eso lo que atrajo a Lorcan no que sea divertid…_

 **De nuevo la risa de su hermano y Lysander apretó los labios algo incomodo.**

 _¿Por qué ríe? ¿de qué ríe? ¿Qué puede haber de gracioso con alguien que lee un libro de la historia de Quidditch y tiene un horrible suéter? Espera… es Ravenclaw. ¿Por qué hay túnicas en el suelo? ¿¡Por qué son dos!? No, no… teníamos un acuerdo._

'¿A dónde crees que vas?' **Lysander fue regresado por Sirius. El chico se trabo todavía con miles de teorías en el cerebro.**

 _Espera… solo piénsalo… Quidditch, mal gusto en la ropa, túnica… risas... ahyy no es un chico._

'¡No!' **Lysander dijo con algo de pánico se retiro rápido y miro tanto a Sirius como a James.**

 _¿Por qué se lleva bien con ellos? No se lleva bien con… nunca, solo con Alice Longbottom pero… No, NO, NO…_

'Okaaaay… creo que lo jale demasiado.' **Dijo Sirius mirando de reojo a James que solo miraba a Lysander con su cara de confusión.**

'¡Todo es su culpa!' **casi lo grito, rápidamente James le tapo la boca mientras Sirius miraba hacía donde estaba Lorcan y Roxanne, por suerte Roxanne estaba muy concentrada haciendo biscos mientras Lorcan reía abrazando su estomago. Así que no escucharon nada.**

'¿quieres cerrar la boca?' **James le susurro.** 'Han avanzado mucho como para que lo arruines todo…'

'sabemos que es un impulso natural de ti, pero por favor intenta no arruinarle la tarea a tu hermano.' **Dijo Sirius mirándolo con fastidio.**

 _Espera… ellos han estado… han estado desde antes._

 **Lysander agito sus manos pidiéndole a James que lo soltara.**

'Amarrémoslo y subámoslo a la torre de astronomía ¿Qué dices?' **James estuvo a punto de aceptar la propuesta de Sirius; le agradaba Lysander pero no le perdonaba que hubiera amenazado a Sirius.**

 **Lysander negó y le rogo con la mirada a James que lo dejara hablara. James miro a Sirius y este solo suspiro largo y negó la cabeza dejando que James decidiera.**

'como quieras, pero que no se me acerque.' **Sirius dijo volviéndose para ver si alcanzaba ver a Roxanne y a Lorcan.**

'Ya escuchaste, al primer movimiento en falso—con tu hermano o el mío…' **Sirius sonrió al escuchar a James.** 'te vas a dormir allá arriba; amordazado amigo.' **Lysander asintió impaciente.**

'así se habla hermano.' **Dijo Sirius orgullosos de James. Lysander no soportaba como se llamaban tan orgullosos "hermano". Porque él si tenía un hermano de verdad y sabía que ellos nunca comprenderían lo que en realidad significaba esa conexión. Aun así asintió porque lo que tenía en su mente era más importante que toda esa "basura". Era algo de SU hermano. James lo soltó y a Lysander solo el tomo dos bocados de aire para plantarse frente a James y exigirle una respuesta.**

'¿Quién es?' **Dijo serio y tanto James como Sirius se miraron para después reírse divertidos.** 'estoy hablando enserio…'

'¿Quién demonios te crees para hablarnos así?' **Dijo Sirius mirándolo como un tonto.**

'ya lo dijiste tú.' **Dijo James mirando a Sirius para después volver a Lysander.**

'No sé quien se creen pero eso no me importa.' **Sirius rodo los ojos.** 'solo quiero…'

'que me hables más amable.' **James interrumpió.** 'Oye, solo piénsalo.' **Le metió un dedo a la oreja y Lysander lo empujo algo fastidiado.** 'yo, te deje en paz. Fácilmente pude hacer lo que Sirius sugirió y ya no tendría que…'

'escucharte.' **Sirius finalizo y James lo señalo dándole la razón.** 'ni sentir tu insufrible energía.'

'Bingo.' **Dijo James. Lysander cerró los ojos pidiendo paciencia.** 'es la verdad niño, no te pongas así.' **De nuevo se escucho la risa de Lorcan y Lysander se volteo decidido a descubrir quien era su acompañante pero tanto Sirius como James lo detuvieron de nuevo.** 'No lo vas arruinar.'

'lo dijimos enserio.' **Completo Sirius.**

'Dejen de hacer eso.' **Dijo Lysander fastidiado.** 'Dime quien es.' **Miro a James y este miro a Sirius.** '¡Por favor!' **Sirius le tapo la boca pero Lysander esta vez peleo tocando su hombro para que lo dejara.**

'Te lo advertí niño.' **James dijo molesto y se unió a la silenciosa pelea que sostenían detrás del muro. Era silenciosa en el sentido que ni Roxanne, ni Lorcan los escucharon. Quizá porque estaban disfrutando de ese pequeño momento que compartieron juntos. Roxanne nunca pensó que limpiar sería algo tan sencillo como rápido. Y Lorcan nunca pensó que podía volver a sentir ese dolor en el estomago por reír en espacios tan cortos de tiempo y es que Roxanne era muy chistosa.**

'Te veo luego Iceberg.' **Lorcan borro la sonrisa pero la risa de Roxanne lo hizo sentir mejor.** 'trae tus manos frías para mañana a esta hora.' **Dijo la chica de espaldas mientras salía. Lorcan rió quedo y la chica se detuvo orgullosa de su buen humor.** 'Te prometo que estudiare.' **Dijo la chica asegurándole, tomo su suéter; ese que su abuela Molly le había hecho a la medida el año pasado, tomo su libro de Quidditch y su libro de pociones y se dispuso a ir al gran comedor.** 'Nos lo merecemos estomaguito.' **Dijo mirando su estomago y sabiendo que había limpiado lo suficiente para repetir al menos una vez la cena de hoy.**

 **Lorcan la miro salir sin estar consciente que portaba una sonrisa en sus labios. A los pocos segundos lo noto, parpadeo un poco pero cuando recordó la razón de su sonrisa, esbozo una sonrisa mas segura en él. Tomo sus libros y camino por una pequeña botella purpura. Era para Sirius. Iba a ponérsela para avanzar con lo de sus despartición, aun iba algo anonadado pensando en lo que había pasado atrás, sus piernas todavía estaban algo temblorosas, su piel aun estaba erizada y apenas se había dado cuenta que su respiración estaba agitada por lo que rió. Recordó como Roxanne echaba atrás su cabeza y abrazaba su estomago cada vez que reía; no podía creer que la había hecho reír, ni siquiera él se consideraba alguien gracioso. Recordó la simple visión que tenía Roxanne de todo y como sus problemas se veían mas pequeños bajo esa lupa.** **Sonrió mientras se ponía la túnica y se acomodaba la corbata, porque era parte del acuerdo que tenía con Lysander. Suspiro sin notarlo y salió con sus cosas para buscar a Sirius pero…**

'¡que me dejes Potter!' **Lysander salió detrás de un muro con el cabello despeinado y el uniforme desalineado, su cuello algo rojo tanto como sus manos, por los jaloneos que James le había dado. De hecho se parecía mucho mas a Lorcan así.**

'¿Lys?' **Lysander se volteo a ver a su hermano.** '¿Qué haces aquí?' **Dijo el chico sin importarle su aspecto. Lysander miro de reojo hacía donde estaba los otros dos, por "suerte" James checaba a Sirius que había sido víctima de un apretón en el hombro.**

'Lorcan.' **Dijo Lysander tratando de calmarse pero las mejillas rojas del esfuerzo eran imposibles de ocultarse. Lorcan lo miro sabiendo lo afortunado que era su hermano, ya quisiera el sonrojarse así.** 'tenemos que hablar.' **Le dijo tomándolo de los hombros. Lorcan arrugo ligeramente la frente. Eso no era normal…**

'¿hice algo malo?' **Dijo Lorcan con una mirada de arrepentimiento. Lysander sintió como su estomago se encogía.**

'¿escuchaste eso Cornamenta?' **Lorcan sonrió al escuchar esa voz. James asintió mirando juguetón al Ravenclaw.** 'seguro así lo tiene acostumbrado.' **Lysander lo miro con antipatía ¬¬**

'¡Señor Black!' **Dijo Lorcan alegre.** 'Señor Potter.' **Miro a James que solo rio al mirarlo tan emocionado. Lorcan miro a Lysander y le sonrió creyendo que los había traído con él, se deslingo de su hermano para acercarse a ambos merodeadores, claro sacando una libreta algo vieja de su mochila junto con un lápiz. Lysander lo miro y negó con desaprobación cuando vio la libreta en sus manos.**

'Señor Lorcan.' **James lo imito acercándosele.** '¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos acerca de esto?' **Dijo el chico señalando su mano. Lorcan miro su libreta. Pero Sirius tomo su lápiz para tocar su mano. Lorcan lo entendió y agacho la mirada avergonzado.**

'No les tienes que decir.' **Lysander se metió de nuevo entre todos.** 'Ahora, guarda eso. Tenemos que hablar.' **Lorcan miro su libreta y después a su hermano, no sonaba muy feliz a comparación del fin de semana anterior, y él quería conservarlo lo mas posible como ese Lysander. Así que guardo la libreta y asintió.**

'¿Es mi poción?' **Sirius tomo la poción purpura que traía Lorcan en la mochila. Lysander lo miro ofendido, demasiadas confianzas para con su hermano.**

'Sí, yo la prepare mientras…' **Se detuvo y sonrió recordando a Roxanne. Sirius y James se miraron cómplices mientras que Lysander se palideció un poco.**

'Lorcan, enserio tenemos que…' **Lysander lo tomo del brazo pero Sirius y James se metieron en cada lado quitándolo de la escena. Lorcan se hizo un poco hacía donde estaba su hermano al verlos tan cerca. Lysander sonrió triunfante ante los merodeadores.** 'tranquilo Lorc, son solo bestias…' **Lorcan lo miro algo alucinado y Lysander se quejo por haber escogido un terrible calificativo para esos dos.**

 **Al minuto siguiente Lorcan estaba de nuevo con la libretita en las manos mirando a Sirius y a James que no dejaban de hablar acerca de lo maravilloso que había sido mirarlo hace rato, claro omitiendo la identidad de Roxanne para hacer sufrir un poco a Lysander que se encontraba cruzado de brazos mirándolos con apatía.**

'…por eso prácticamente…'

'necesitas nuestra…'

'…ayuda.' **Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Lysander negó y se golpeo contra la pared fastidiado. Lorcan rió y anoto algo rápido en su cuaderno. Sirius y James lo miraron curiosos y se acercaron.**

'¿Qué tanto anotas ahí?' **James le quito el cuaderno y Lorcan estiro los brazos instintivamente. Los abusadores siempre hacían eso con él, por algo ese cuaderno estaba tan maltratado. Miro hacia atrás, hacía con su hermano pero Lysander aunque él lo vio se limito a cruzar los brazos. Lorcan supo que estaba en esto solo.** ' " _…alta percepción del lenguaje… dado que es un ciervo es rápido de pensamiento…"_ ¿enserio? ¿ya leíste esto Canuto es…' **Lorcan bajo la mirada al escuchar el tono divertido de James.** '…genial.' **Lorcan levanto la mirada confundido. Sirius se acerco y le quito el cuaderno a James.** 'mira ahí… ahí hay algo tuyo.' **Sirius lo miro y se apresuro a leerlo.**

' " _Reacciona ante cualquier acción. Instintivo, energético, inteligente y…"_ ¿cariñoso?' **Dijo confundido. James rió y asintió.**

'sip, eres tú.' **Dijo divertido el ciervo.** 'olvidaste lo sensible.' **Le dijo a Lorcan entregándole su cuaderno. Lorcan asintió y rápido lo anoto.**

'yo no soy sensible…' **Dijo Sirius algo molesto. James alzo ambas cejas.**

' "Remus, Remus, pobre Remus… ¿Por qué le diste esa poción? El sufre tantooo…"' **Sirius trono la boca y se cruzo de brazos.** 'Por supuesto que no, no lo eres.'

'escucha Ravee, te falta poner que es un masoquista irreparable con poco amor propio.'

'tenias que decir algo…' **James dijo con algo de molestia.** 'Ni se te ocurra Sir…'

' "Por favor Evans, por favor! Yo-yo hare lo quieras, me teñiré el cabello de rosa pero por favor! Por favor sal conmigoooo!' **Lorcan aplaudió ante magnifica actuación y anoto otra cosa en la sección de Sirius. Mientras James miraba serio a su amigo que solo sonrió divertido y le dio un empujón.**

'Solo imagínense como se ven ambos…' **Lysander dijo en un suspiro. Los tres chicos habían olvidado que estaba ahí. Lorcan lo miro incluso sorprendido, Lysander no esperaba tanto por él, mucho menos en Hogwarts.**

'¿estás bien con Gary y Alfred?' **Lysander asintió extrañado de la pregunta.** 'es que tú…'

'quiero hablar contigo.' **Dijo Lysander enserio.** 'Pero guarda eso por favor.' **Señalo la libreta, Lorcan asintió.**

'seguro.' **Dijo el chico guardando su libreta.**

'bien, ahora vamos al cuarto.' **Lorcan asintió dispuesto a seguir a su hermano.**

'oh nop' **Lysander gruño irritado.**

'el chico viene con nosotros.' **Dijo Sirius obstruyéndole el paso a Lorcan. Lorcan miro a Lysander y después a Sirius.** 'No venimos a espiarte Ravee.'

'Lunático te necesita.' **James termino. Lorcan miro a Lysander.**

'Lorcan, necesito enserio…'

'nosotros llegamos primero Frenet.' **Sirius le dijo en broma pero Lysander ya no estaba para bromas.**

'Lorcan ven acá.' **Sirius lo miro algo molesto.** 'hablo enserio. Vámonos ahora mismo.'

'¡deja de hablarle así! Él no es tu mascota. ¡Es tu hermano!'

'¡eso no te importa! ¡además, tú eres el menos indicado para venir a sermonearme sobre la familia! ¿sabes?' **algo en el pecho de Sirius se encendió, porque ni siquiera James se metía en ese tema, porque ese tema estaba vetado a menos de que se tratara de una broma.**

'Voy a partirte la cara.' **Dijo Sirius balanceándose a Lysander pero justo cuando Lysander se imagino en el suelo impactado por el puño, Lorcan detuvo a Sirius tomándolo del brazo.**

'No.' **Dijo en seco y con una mirada de pánico. Sirius se detuvo al sentir la fría piel de Lorcan y quito su mano de su brazo lentamente. Lorcan trago saliva como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado a él. Lysander lo miro preocupado pero mas que todo sorprendido.**

 _Sera que… ¿Lorcan ya estas mejor?_

'Lorc…'

'no, Lys.' **Dijo Lorcan aun en shock. James miro al gemelo, no entendía porque ese gesto. Sirius le dijo que lo dejara pasar dándole algo de espació a Lorcan.**

'Lorcan.' **Lysander se acerco a él lentamente y Lorcan lo miro con miedo.** 'Tranquilo… tranquilo, tranquilo…' **Se acerco y a Lorcan le tembló el labio.** 'no paso nada, ¿sí? Tú, vas a estar bien con ellos…' **Dijo cuando lo abrazo. Lorcan miro de reojo hacía James y Sirius y se trato de esconder en el abrazo de su hermano. Lysander suspiro y lo abrazo con un poco mas de delicadeza.** 'recuerdan quienes son, ellos no…' **Miro a James que trataba de entender, eso lo ponía algo nervioso de hecho. Para Lysander, el tema de su hermano y él era algo sumamente intimo, no lo compartía con nadie. Ni siquiera con sus padres…** 'yo voy a esperarte para hablar…' **Trato de cambiar el tema para evitar mas miradas curiosas del Potter.** 'no te preocupes. Todo está bien, todo está bien Lorcan. ¿me crees?' **Lorcan asintió lentamente apretándolo un poco mas. Lysander se sonrojo al ver de nuevo a los dos merodeadores. Tomo a su hermano de la cintura y lo separo lentamente de él. Lorcan al principio se resistió un poco pero cuando Lysander lo miro a los ojos, el gemelo asintió separándose lentamente de él.** 'vas a estar bien…'

'tiene razón Ravee, solo queremos que lo cheques, después nos iremos.' **James alzo una ceja al escuchar a Sirius tan dispuesto.** 'Si quieres…' **James abrió los ojos sorprendido, sabía que iba decir a continuación**. '…puedes venir Lysander.' **Lysander miro a Lorcan a los ojos y le sonrió.**

'¿Lo ves?' **Dijo tranquilo, lo mas tranquilo que pudo para que su hermano se llenara de esa tranquilidad.** 'iremos los dos.' **Dijo despeinándolo. Lorcan asintió mas tranquilo. Sirius lo dejo pasar primero, Lorcan miro de nuevo a su hermano y este fue quien lo tomo del brazo para caminar junto a él hacía la torre de Gryffindor. James miro a Lorcan y después a Lysander, esto había sido taaaan extraño. Incluso la actitud de Sirius. Así que no pudo más y lo detuvo. Era el único que podía explicarle lo que había pasado porque al parecer lo entendía muy bien.**

'me puedes decir ¿Qué demonios fue…?' **Sirius lo detuvo y negó. James sintió un pequeño vació al recibir esa contestación y Sirius lo sabía.**

'te cuento luego.' **Le dijo el chico de ojos grises para tranquilizarlo, era su mejor amigo por supuesto que se lo iba a contar pero no teniendo a Lorcan a escasos metros delante de él. James confió… ¿cómo no iba hacerlo? Camino junto con Sirius aceptando la propuesta miro de reojo a su amigo cuando este soltó un suspiro cansado.** '¿te digo algo?' **James sonrió de lado.** 'Odio. Odio. Odio tener que ceder.' **James rió asintiendo.**

'Lo sé.' **Sirius sonrió de lado al sentir el codazo de su amigo.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡Ted!' **Fred, Zlatan y Louis miraron a James Sirius salir de la sala común corriendo con los brazos en el aire y una mueca de pánico.**

'¿ahora que tiene?' **Zlatan pregunto mirando a James saltar con su pijama en las manos y a él en ropa interior. Fred dejo caer los hombros pero se paro con la misma intención de Zlatan; saber que era lo que tenía James y encontrarlo.**

'Igual no quiero meterme a bañar…' **Dijo el pelirrojo y salió junto con los otros dos a seguir a James Sirius.**

 **El pequeño bajo las escaleras, ya casi era hora que todos regresaran a sus respectivas casas. Así que la presión aumento al doble…**

 _Si Ted entra a su casa… no lo podre ver. Tengo que apresurarme._

¡Ted!' **Volvió a gritar a mitad de las escaleras. Pero Ted no contesto.** 'Vamos hermano…' **Respiro profundo para gritar mas fuerte, junto sus manos y lo hizo…**

'¡TED!' **Cuatro voces se escucharon al mismo tiempo, James hasta se tambaleo cuando las escucho. Volteo y los encontró; sus dos primos y Zlatan Lestrange.**

'¡chicos! Necesitamos…'

'¡Lo sabemos!' **Zlatan dijo fingiendo apatía.** 'honestamente no, pero es divertido hacer un poco de caos.' **Dijo el chico entre risas y Fred estuvo de acuerdo con él.**

'¿pero tenemos que todos ir igual?' **Fred preguntó y Louis comenzó a desabrocharse la túnica. Zlatan lo detuvo y negó.**

'¡Tenemos que encontrar a Ted!' **James dijo emocionado. Zlatan alzo una ceja confundido.** '¡Es Lunático!' **Los niños lo miraron boquiabiertos.** '¡Despertó! ¡Yo lo desperté!' **Fred sonrió.**

'¿Cómo dices? ¿seguro que no es el golpe?' **Fred le pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos y James negó.**

'Oh genial…' **Dijo Zlatan dirigiéndose a Fred.** 'la única vez que lo dejamos solo y le pasa algo increíble.' **James Sirius rió.**

'¡Tenemos que encontrar a Ted!' **Fred y James dijeron al mismo tiempo. Zlatan levanto las manos rindiéndose.**

'¡Y a Lo-Lorcan!' **Louis le recordó.** 'Seguro esta enfermo… él lo puede ayudar.' **James asintió y los otros tres le creyeron porque él era el único que lo había visto, era el único que sabia que tan débil estaba.**

'entonces hay que dividirnos.' **Dijo Zlatan golpeando su puño con decisión.** 'Louis y yo buscamos a Lo-Lorcan y ustedes dos a los demás.'

'A Ted.' **James remarco.** **Fred asintió.** '¡a Peter! Va a estar tan feliz cuando lo vea.' **Dijo sonriendo de lado.**

'¿Pues que esperamos?' **Fred dijo impaciente.** 'Vayamos antes de que Alice regrese.' **Fred le recordó a James, que solo abrió los ojos y recordó lo enojada que estaba hace rato.**

'¡en marcha entonces!' **James dijo rápido pero Zlatan lo detuvo. James solo miro a su alrededor para ver si la chica no estaba alrededor.**

'Volvemos todos al toque de queda; si no encontramos a nadie pues… ya veremos qué hacer.' **Dijo Zlatan cauteloso; en realidad no le daba mucha confianza dormir en el mismo techo que un hombre lobo… cosas de familia.**

'¿Qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo, entonces? ¡todos a correr!' **Dijo James tomando a Fred de la manga para bajar las escaleras.**

'¡Ted!' **Se escucho gritar al par de Weasley.**

'¡Oye James! No traes panta…' **Zlatan detuvo a Louis, el rubio lo miro y sonrió entendiendo.**

'lo dejamos solo y le pasa algo genial.' **Dijo el Lestrange divertido. Louis rió y ambos partieron a buscar a Lorcan.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Ted estaba sentado mirando cautelosa a la chica de Slytherin que tenía en frente. Violet calificaba pacíficamente varios puntos que acerca de varios eventos que se realizarían antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Mientras Ted checaba las detenciones que ya se habían cumplido y las que faltaban. Algunas cosas en las que los estudiantes indisciplinados podrían ayudar para el castillo. La organización del torneo de Quidditch de ese año, eran cosas que tenían que hacer los Premios Anuales, pero…**

 _¿No hay acoso? ¿No hay peligro de muerte? ¿Nadie va amordazarme? Si parece que ya lo extraño pero que tal si es algo peor. No se con ella… todo es posible._

'Ehmm…'

'¿ya terminaste Teddy?' **Violet ni siquiera lo miro. Ted sonrió de lado cuando la escucho decir "Teddy".** 'Acomódalos como estaban.' **Dijo la chica con un ligero tono de frialdad.**

'Sip.' **Violet suspiro con fastidio al escuchar su "Sip"** 'Violet…' **Violet asintió.** 'ehmmm…'

'creí que te había dicho que odió cuando balbuceas.' **Ted asintió cansado.** '¿Qué quieres?' **Aun no lo miraba. Ted suspiro y se masajeo la nuca. De nuevo Violet se quejo.**

'¡No estoy balbuceando!' **Ted se defendió.**

'¡Solo di lo que tienes que decir Lupin! Sin tanto enredo.' **Violet dijo desesperada.**

'¿Por qué estas así?' **Ted dijo con el tono de voz un poco alto, pero lo que pasa es que también estaba algo frustrado.**

'¿Cómo?' **Violet se detuvo y lo miro. Ted asintió señalándola como si hubiera descubierto algo.**

'Lo sabía…' **Dijo el chico asintiendo con la cabeza repetitivamente.** 'Lo sabía…' **Violet trato pero no pudo evitar reír.** 'A mi no me engaña tu amabilidad y esa sonrisa inocente… ambos sabemos que tú…'

'¿tienes miedo Lupin?' **Violet lo miro ahora como de costumbre y Ted sonrió ahora mas tranquilo.**

'Prefiero eso.' **Ted dijo columpiándose en la silla.** 'al menos así se que es lo que sigue.' **Violet se levanto y Ted dejo de balancearse. La chica lo miro y sonrió.** 'Querías empujarme.' **Ted afirmo y Violet rió.** 'Lo sé, lo sé Violet, tú no puedes engañarmeeeh…' **Ted cayo de la silla.**

'pues al parecer, si puedo.' **Dijo Violet mirandolo desde arriba. Ted suspiro y sacudió su cabeza que cambió de colores. Violet sonrió.**

'sabes Violet, si no estuvieras demente…' **Ted suspiro Y Violet sonrió halagada para después bajar la mirada.**

'Arriba fenómeno. Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte.' **Ted asintió y se levanto de inmediato. Ver todas sus túnicas fuera de su lugar y lo poco que e importaba desespero un poco a Violet.** '¿quieres acomodarte esto?' **Se acerco a él y le acomodo la corbata, el suéter, la túnica de fuera, le sacudió los hombros.**

'Gracias abu…' **Violet pellizco su brazoy Ted se quejo.** '¡oye!'

'Tenías un hilo de fuera.' **Dijo Violet haciendo como que había tirado algo al suelo, Ted negó sonriente.**

'¿Qué sucede Parkinson?' **Ted se sento en la mesa mientras que Violet estaba frente a él.** 'anda...'

'no te atrevas apresurarme.' **Violet lo amenazo y Ted solo rió porque solo lo hacía para fastidiarla. Violet sonrió y se acerco a él recargando sus brazos en sus hombros.** '¿y yo soy la enferma? Te fascina que te trate así…' **Dijo la chica y Ted solo bufo.**

'¿Por supuesto que no?' **Ted volteo el rostro.**

'Oh… "¿Por qué estas así?" ¿a quién crees que engañas Lupin?' **Ted rió divertido.**

'Enserio eres muy buena imitando.' **Dijo el chico entre risas. Violet rió también.** 'La segunda persona que me impresiona de veras…'

'Yo no soy segunda en nada, ni en lo más cruel.' **Dijo Violet pero esta vez Ted estaba en desacuerdo.**

 _Deberías de escuchar a Victoire._

'Hey…' **Violet tronaba los dedos frente a Ted.** 'Ojos en mi, fenómeno.' **Ted sonrió.** 'Bien.' **Violet respiro profundo y Ted se acerco a ella a besarla pero la chica se alejo.** '¿Qué haces?' **Dijo la chica algo molesta.** '¿Qué acaso te pedí que me besaras?'

'¿Qué? ¿ahora tienes que pedírmelo?' **Ted rió.** '¿sabes porque Kai y yo terminamos?'

'no me interesa en lo absoluto.' **Ted rió ante la frialdad de Parkinson.** 'esa chica es tan patética que…'

'es mi amiga.' **Ted la detuvo ante de que dijera algo ofensivo. Violet alzo una ceja.** 'necesitaba algo de estabilidad, además de que parecía lo correcto.'

'¿y después de eso sigues confiando en lo que hay dentro de tu cráneo?' **Ted sonrió.**

'No tengo mas remedió ¿o si?' **Ted dejo caer los hombros. Violet lo miro y sabía que tenia que decirle algo pero…**

'Eres desagradable Lupin.' **La chica se acerco a besarlo y Ted la beso también.**

'Vi…'

 _Sé que soy un ser desagradable. Sé que no debí de besarla porque aproximadamente hace dos horas le pedía a Dewey que alejara a Kai de mi porque no quería… no quiero que me sigan besando. No quiero que nadie me bese, nadie más que Victoire… y al parecer Violet. Pero no porque me guste sino porque… no hay una expectativa con ella, sabe que soy un perdedor y le agrada y en cierta forma me agrada que me trate así… ¡Merlín enserio estoy loco! Pero eso es… es solo locura. Violet y yo somos amigos. ¿Amigos? ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Y porque hace tanto frio?_

 **Para cuando Ted reacciono, se encontró con que él y Violet ya se habían quitado la túnica, el suéter, la corbata y por supuesto, la camisa del colegió.**

 _¡No! ¡No de nuevo! ¡No ahora!_ _ **¡Oh vamos! Teddy, recuerda lo que dijo Sirius…**_ _¿Quién diablos es esa voz? ¿ahora tengo una doble consciencia? Como si no fuera suficiente cambiar de forma. Ahora también cambiare de personalidad…_

'Teddy…' **e irónicamente, Teddy en vez de alejar a la chica. La acerco a él y la beso con mas intensidad.**

'Vi…'

'No…' **Violet se separo un poco del chico. Pero Ted volvió a perseguir sus labios.**

'Si…' **Dijo el chico algo ansioso y Violet rió.**

'No…' **Volvió a decir la chica sin dejar de tocarse.**

'Si…' **Ted la tomo de las piernas y la subió a la mesa.**

'¿Si?' **Violet pregunto algo juguetona. Ted se detuvo, ambos se miraron y muy cínicos sonrieron.**

'Seh…' **Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo con una voz un tanto desenfadada.**

 **Poco a poco el calor aumentaba y las mentes de ambos chicos estaban sofocadas con sensaciones refinadas que tocaban específicos puntos en su cuerpo y que por desgracia o fortuna, estaban siendo tocados por ambos. Ted sentía como Violet acariciaba su espalda, haciéndolo sentir un cosquilleo bajo la piel que se recorría a cada rincón de su cuerpo, pidiendo más con besos apasionados que hacían soltar en la chica pequeñas descargas en su pecho que la hacían suspirar. Tal vez era por el estrés, tal vez por lo que le había dicho Sirius, o tal vez por aquello que le había hecho sentir Victoire. Y aunque ninguna de esas cosas eran completamente justificables, al menos le consolaba no estar siendo rechazado por nadie.**

'No.' **A Violet le costó cortar esa descarga que Ted le hacía sentir con cada beso, pero finalmente pudo hacer distancia entre los dos.**

 _Genial vida, sigue sorprendiéndome. Justo cuando creí que solo Victoire era quien me rechazaba._

 **Ted estaba sonrojado y con el cabello color cereza. Violet sintió un hormigueo en su estomago y por un segundo se arrepintió de haber parado.**

'¿Cereza?' **Ted pregunto mirando hacía su cabello. Violet asintió y él volvió a besarla. Y aunque hubiera sido ella quien lo detuvo al principio, siguió besándolo mientras enredaba sus manos en sus cedras color cereza.**

'No.' **La chica volvió a separarse.**

'¿Es enserio?' **Ted dijo entre risas.** 'creí que eras a la única chica que entendía Violet.' **El chico tenía la respiración agitada.**

'ni en tus mas salvajes sueños.' **Dijo la chica acariciando su rostro, quitándole el cabello del rostro y limpiando el sudor que se había formado en su piel. Ted sonrió y busco sus manos con sus labios, Violet trago saliva y de inmediato se acerco para besarle la mejilla mientras que él seguía besando sus manos.**

'Tenías que decirme algo.' **Ted la miro, ahora él acariciando su cabello.** 'Perdón, pero es muy difícil detenerme ahora…' **Dijo el chico sonriendo travieso. Violet rió.** '¿Qué sucede Vi… Violet? Perdón.' **Un hueco se formo en su estomago.**

'Ted… Teddy…' **La chica sonrió dulcemente.** 'yo… ehm… creo que… ehmm…' **Trago saliva nerviosa y Ted alzo una ceja burlón.**

'Oh "crei que te había dicho que odió cuando balbuceas".' **Violet rió ante la terrible imitación.** 'Perdón se que lo haces mejor tú, pero no estoy seguro si va a ver otra oportunidad para decirlo así que…'

'Sh…' **Violet puso sus dedos sobre sus labios para callarlo.** 'Sh…' **Le dijo esta vez mas pasiva.** 'Lo arruinas.' **Dijo la chica mordiendo su labio inferior.** 'Ted, llevamos años conociéndonos…'

'siete, para ser exactos—si es que no termino expulsado.' **Ted dijo pensando en su actual situación.**

'No seas tonto… No vas hacer expulsado.' **Violet le dijo.** 'Aunque con los antecedentes de tu cerebro…' **Ted rió y se le acerco a besarla, Violet lo beso de vuelta y luego se separo para continuar.** 'es obvio entonces que después de estos casi siete años, los dos…' **Ted parpadeo confundido y Violet sintió algo de pavor.**

'No, perdón. Ignora mis caras.' **Dijo Ted cerrando los ojos. Violet sonrió de lado.**

'Solo quiero saber. ¿Qué hubieran pensado los Potter si yo hubiera sido quien llegara en el verano?' **Ted sonrió, algo que le agradaba de Violet era que ella sabía diferenciar entre lo que era su familia, con los Potter.**

'bueno… creo que se hubieran atragantado.' **Dijo Ted entre risas. Violet sonrió tristemente.** '¿Por qué?' **Ted preguntó despreocupado.** '¿Violet?' **Ted la tomo del rostro y atento busco sus ojos.** '¿Qué hice ahora?' **Dijo el chico con esa voz de humildad que a ella le encantaba.** 'Oye, solo dilo… Dilo Violet.' **Dijo Ted atento besando sus mejillas.** 'Esta bien.'

'Ted, creo que… o mas bien…' **Ted la miraba y Violet no podía creer que era cierto lo que decían acerca de esos ojos color miel.**

'Dilo, no importa si balbuceas, por mi está bien.' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole dulcemente.**

'Ted, creo que tú me gus…'

'¡Ted!' **Ted volteó a ver a la puerta y vio a James y a Fred casi entrar al aula.**

'¡Potter, Weasley!' **Y obviamente alguien tratando de detenerlo. Ted y Violet se miraron, la chica bajo rápido de la mesa y Ted solo trato de encontrar sus túnicas.**

'¡Ted!' **James cruzo.**

'Yo te cubro.' **Ted le dijo a Violet.** '¡James!' **Ted dio un paso adelante mientras Violet se cambiaba.** '¡Fred! ¿Qué estan… ¿Quién viene detrás de ustedes?'

'Es solo una chica de Hufflepuff…' **Ted alzó una ceja, de pronto una chica de Hufflepuff entro en la habitación.**

'¡Potter, Weasley! No pueden… ¡Oh Ted! ¡Oh!' **La chica miro a Ted sin camisa, el metamorfomago solo sonrió y saludo algo incomodo.** 'Lo siento... no sabía que…' **La chica no dejaba de verlo. Incluso James tuvo que chasquear sus dedos frente a ella, haciendo reír a Fred y provocando una mirada severa por parte de Ted.** 'Ellos estaban corriendo por los pasillos y él no trae… su pecho—digo ¡pantalón! ¡no trae pantalón!' **La chica despertó de inmediato sonrojándose. Ted se sonrojo también.**

'creo que le gustas Teddy…' **Fred dijo entre risas y la chica se puso roja de la cara.**

'¡Yo me encargo de aquí!' **Dijo Ted interrumpiendo al pelirrojo, la chica se lo agradeció.** 'gracias… ehm…'

'Joanna.' **Dijo la chica algo soñadora.** 'Nos conocimos en el tren, el primer día…' **Violet rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'Seguro. Si ya te recuerdo, eres de mi casa. No podría olvidarte.' **Ted dijo con ese carismático tono de voz. La chica solo sonrió algo emocionada.** 'Gracias Joanna. Te veo luego.' **Dijo el chico y la chica solo se despidió.**

'Es linda Teddy.' **Fred dijo mirando a la chica de Hufflepuff.**

'Hey. ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ahora?' **Ted les pregunto a ambos. Fred lo olvido por un minuto pero James negó y salto.** '¿Y porque no traes pantalones James?'

'¿Por qué tú no traes camisa?' **contesto el astuto Potter. Ted abrió la boca y después la cerro.**

'Yo pregunte primero.' **Ted dijo infantilmente. Fred rió abrazando su estomago. James también sonrió, extrañaba a Teddy.** '¿y bien? ¿Qué están planeando ahora?' **Teddy se volteo a buscar a sus túnica, camisa, corbata y suéter.**

'¡Teddy paso algo increíble!' **Fred dijo animado y James se contagió de la energía del pelirrojo.**

'¡Sí, lo hice Ted! ¡Lo hice!' **Dijo James Sirius emocionado.**

'Dime que no le prendiste de nuevo esos fuegocirontes a Lucy, James…' **Ted gruño. Ambos Fred y James se miraron e hicieron una nota mental.** 'Ni se les ocurra…' **Ted les advirtió mientras buscaba sus cosas.**

'Aquí Teddy.' **Violet se levanto y le entrego sus cosas. James abrió la boca completamente ofendido.**

'¿Qué hace ella aquí?' **Dijo James Sirius mirando antipáticamente a Violet.** '¿Qué estabas haciendo Ted?' **Ted solo suspiro y comenzó a ponerse el uniforme.**

'Bueno, puedes volver a preguntar "¿Por qué tú no traes camisa?" ahora.' **Ted se detuvo y la felicito.**

'Wow… casi lo hizo igual que tú.' **Fred le dijo a James. ¬¬**

'Te lo dije…' **Ted se detuvo solo para aclarárselo a Violet, que se cruzo de brazos y sonrió de lado.**

'¿entonces? ¿Qué es lo que pensabas hacer con ella?' **James le pregunto molesto.**

'Pues ahora que lo dices, estábamos a punto de…'

'Violet No.' **Ted le advirtió mientras se metía el suéter. Una vez que su cabeza salió, le advirtió con la mirada.** 'Solo tienen once. Por favor…' **Dijo el chico en un tono muy parental.**

'Mi primo dice: "¡Hola!".' **Violet miró antipáticamente a Fred para después mirar a Teddy buscando explicación.**

'¿Louis?' **Ted pregunto a Fred y este asintió. Violet rodo los ojos.**

'Me da igual.' **Dijo Violet indiferente.** '¿Podemos seguir hablando en otra parte?' **Violet le acomodo la corbata a Ted que solo se la había puesto rápido.**

'No.' **James contesto antes que Ted, que rodo los ojos al escuchar la voz definitiva del pequeño Potter. Violet lo miro amenazante.**

'James…'

'Ahora si mascota.' **Violet se burló de James Sirius que de inmediato miro a Ted pidiendo justicia.**

'Violet.' **Ted le pidió a la chica algo de cordura, si de por si James era demasiado corazón. La chica solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'No es mi culpa que se enoje por tonterías.' **Dijo la chica colgándose de su cuello y besándolo en los labios; suavemente para que a James Sirius le molestara el doble.**

'¡Teddy!' **James grito apretando los puños.** '¡Ella es una Slytherin!'

'¿eso qué niño?' **Violet se defendió.** 'Valgo mucho más que toda la prole con la que vives…'

'¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿me dijo niño?'

'¿Quieren los dos por un momento…'

'¡Lunático despertó!' **Fred se había subido a la mesa y había gritado para llamar la atención de Ted. Porque era precisamente la razón por la que se dividieron.** '¡por eso James no trae pantalones!'

'¿Quién demonios es Lunático?' **Violet dijo mirando a Fred que pensó en la pregunta y dejo caer los hombros.** 'No ese niño raro de Ravenclaw ¿verdad?' **Le pregunto a Ted, pero Ted estaba en shock. Como si un Petrificus Totalus lo hubiera impactado. Su respiración irónicamente estaba agitada, como si hubiera corrido un maratón y su cabello…**

'Wow…' **Dijeron, James, Fred y Violet al mismo tiempo.** 'Es… Muuuy Azul.'

'Nunca lo había tan brillante…' **Dijo Violet mirándolo algo frustrada porque no sabía que significaba.**

'¿Ted?' **James se acerco a su hermano mayor.** '¿Ted estas…?' **Pero ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta porque Ted dio un paso intrépido hacía Violet para después tomarla de las mejillas y plantarle un tremendo beso. Violet abrió los ojos algo sorprendida.**

'Despertó.' **Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.** '¡Despertó!' **Dijo mirando ahora a James y a Fred.** '¡Despertó!' **Dijo como niño pequeño saltando.** '¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?' **James y Fred le dieron la razón.** 'Tengo que ir… Tengo que…'

'Lupin, tú y yo íbamos hablar ¿lo recuer…?' **De nuevo otro beso sin explicación y aunque a James Sirius no le agradara que se besaran tanto. No podía negar que era divertido ver su cara de confusión. Ted se despego y negó.**

'No.' **Violet levanto una ceja.** 'No, no, no… ¡NO! no voy a hablar con nadie. Voy a ir y… ¡Merlín!' **Ted cayo en cuenta que iba a conocerlo, por fin iba a conocerlo.** '¡Que nervios! ¡que emoción!' **Dijo el chico transparente, honesto e ilusionado, como un pequeño cuando encuentra dinero debajo de su almohada y comprueba que el hada de los dientes si existe. Estaba feliz, estaba tan contento que sentía que se iba a salir de su cuerpo. Era tanto, pero tan poco. Quería explorarlo todo, quería conservarlo, quería saltar y esconderse al mismo tiempo. Quería correr y esperar un poco mas. Pero no tenía la cordura para esperar. Ya no.**

'No después de un mes.' **Fue lo último que dijo Ted para salir disparado de ahí.**

'¡Ted espéranos!' **James Sirius y Fred salieron detrás de él.**

'¡Lupin, no se te ocurra volver a… ¡Lupin!' **el grito de Violet se perdió a la distancia. Ted prácticamente corría, hubiera volado si es que pudiera.**

'¡Despertó, DESPERTÓ!' **Grito saltando los escalones.** '¡WOW!'

 **OOoOO**

 **No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba solo y no podía negar que se había quedado dormido otra vez… Cosa que lo molesto porque sentía que desperdiciaba tiempo a lo tonto. Su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente ligero así que solo bostezo, sintiendo como su piel se estiraba, la incomoda sensación lo hizo acortar el bostezo. Se decidió a sentarse presentía que seguro tenía llagas en la espalda de tanto tiempo que sentía que había estado inconsciente… ¿Pero por qué?**

'¿en serio estuve tanto tiempo dormido?' **Se sorprendió de lo ronca que se escucho su voz, aclaro la garganta y sonrió de lado divertido.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿¡Es enserio!? Pero…' **Ted casi volaba al subir las escaleras. Es curioso como una noticia te puede cambiar completamente el semblante. Sobre todo si es algo que estuviste esperando tanto tiempo, vamos no lo nieguen… seguro sintieron esas mariposas en el estomago, esas cosquillas en las palmas de las manos, tus piernas temblando pero al mismo tiempo tan fuertes, todo tu cuerpo bañado de una extraña energía, abrazadora e imposible de evitar. Y sientes que brillas, que lo sabías aun a pesar que segundos atrás habías dicho la palabra "imposible". Cuando te dan la noticia que quieres, que has esperado esa palabra se hace mas presente, porque sí; admítanlo es imposible no mostrar una sonrisa, es imposible detenerse, es imposible no sentir que puedes con todo, imposible pensar que todo era una pequeñez, imposible no creer que lo puedes lograr… Bueno, algo así sentía nuestro Teddy.** '…¡dime otra vez que te dijo!' **Se detuvo y le sonrió a James Sirius que estaba contagiado de esta energía de Ted.** '¡no! ¡mejor no me digas! Yo quiero algo…' **Dijo el chico muy expresivo, su cabello era azul, azul, azul. James Sirius rió divertido.** 'Sabes, él y yo ya habíamos platicado antes, fue una milésima de tiempo…' **¿exagerado, quien?** 'pero sé que es…' **Suspiro y James alzo una ceja extrañado.** '…grandioso.' **James Sirius rió al verlo emocionado.** 'Seguro es un tipazo ¿verdad? ¡No, no me digas!' **Dijo el chico tapándose los oídos.** '¡No puedo creerlo James lo hicimos!' **Dijo de un momento a otro emocionado.**

'Sí Teddy, Lo hicimos.' **Ambos chicos chocaron palmas.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Se miro las manos… tenía cicatrices en ellas. Miro su cuerpo…**

'¿Por qué estoy…?' **El chico miro a su alrededor. Solo esas cortinas rojas tapando la vista del lugar. Bueno al menos sabía que estaba en su cama. Las cortinas eran rojas porque debía de pensar lo contrario.**

 **Otro bostezo lo ataco. Remus se comenzó a estirar la piel seguía dando esa extraña sensación al estirarse; la ignoro. Y es que estaba decidido a pararse no sabía con quien había hablado antes y honestamente creía que era otro sueño suyo…**

 _Era como James. Pero… nah, él no canta tan feo…_

 **OOoOO**

'…no puedo decirte ahora.' **Sirius dijo en un murmuro. James lo miro patético.** 'deja de verme así, matorral ahumado.'

'sabes… no creí que llegara el día en que me ocultaras algo.' **James exagero. Sirius lo miro de reojo y solo rió.** '¿Te burlas?' **dijo el chico de lentes fingiendo dolor. Después de que ambos se rieran por un rato de lo exagerados que eran, James se detuvo y miro a Sirius.** 'Vamos Canuto, dime que es lo que pasa.' **Sirius noto el tono de James, enserio quería saber que pasaba.**

'te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos te lo digo. Es que…' **Miro de reojo hacía los gemelos. James alzo una ceja.**

'¿van a entrar en un tipo de crisis?' **James trato de adivinar. Sirius le dio un codazo y sonrió.**

'Exacto. Necesitamos al menos a nuestro lobito para que nos defienda.' **Le guiño a su amigo que solo se despeino divertido.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡Teddy tu cabello esta... ¡oye Ted espérame!' **James dijo algo cansado mirando como el cabello de Ted se tornaba de azul a un lila. James Sirius sintió un remolino en su estomago.** '¡Ted!'

'¡James! Tenemos que llegar rápido, ¿no entiendes? Lunático puede necesitarnos, yo…' **Ted sonreía trataba de encontrar las palabras pero en el momento estaba sintiendo tanto que estas simplemente no salieron, James Sirius podía ver una cara de inmensa felicidad en su rostro, miro su rostro; ese lila se estaba tornando en un rosa, pero no un rosa como el que Violet conocía, era diferente, era…**

'Ted…' **James Sirius le señalo el cabello sintiendo algo en el estomago, como si lo que veía en Ted fuera la anomalía mas extraña del metamorfomago.** 'Es…' **Ted lo miraba pero en realidad no escuchaba nada. Solo no podía dejar de pensar, de sentir.** 'Es rosa…' **Dijo James y Ted miro hacia su cabello.** 'rosa chicle.'

 **OOoOO**

'Dejen de decir esas cosas…' **Peter se cruzo de brazos rojo de la cara. después de subir las escaleras, James y Sirius lo encontraron buscándolos y después de una corta charla estaban ahí ambos mirándolo maldosos; le dieron un codazo de cada lado a Peter que salto por las cosquillas.**

'Tú fuiste quien nos dijo que te la habías pasado con la pelirroja sexy todo el día.' **La conversación había terminado con Dominique y esos encuentros que estaba teniendo con Peter.**

'Yo no la llame así Canuto y no dije todo el día, ni siquiera se acabado el día.' **Peter le dijo en un murmuro desesperado. Sirius rodo los ojos.**

'¿es sexy o no es sexy?' **Sirius dijo con simplicidad. Peter entro en conflicto y solo volteo la mirada. Sirius rio divertido mirando a James, diciéndole con la mirada que era su turno. James miro a Peter y se despeino con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

'Oye Peter…' **James hablo comprendiendo al más bajito de sus amigos. Peter lo miro y la mirada que le daba el chico despeinado no era para nada maldosa. Al menos no como la de Sirius.** 'tranquilo.' **Peter le sonrió y sintió un cálido sentimiento cuando escucho a Sirius bufar con fastidio.** 'que no hay otra pelirroja mas sexy que Evans.' **James puntualizo y Sirius lo miro con decepción. Peter rio divertido.**

'Eso es lo que pasa cuando juegas tanto con esa cosa de cedular…' **Sirius dijo apático.** 'ya, Peter cuéntanos como estuvo.' **Dijo Sirius volviendo al tema de Dominique. Peter recordó el beso que la chica le había dado. No se los había dicho… aun. Miro a Sirius… se sintió intimidado al instante. Seguro lo regañaría, lo haría sentir horrible porque no hizo nada mas… pero la verdad es que, de por si ya se sentía mal por haberla besado...**

 _Aunque yo no la bese en realidad…_

 **Pensaba en Ted. A él también le agradaba el chico y ahora que sabía que era el hijo de Remus, simplemente no podía evitar pensar en que esa chica seguro sería algo de Sirius o James…**

 _¿Sino por qué son tan cercanos con Ted? Es obvio porque es algo de Remus. ¡Y si es algo mio! ¡Oh no!_

'Otro…' **Sirius dijo con fastidio pasándose una mano por el cabello.** 'No tengo idea de que es lo que hace Ted, pero no puedes negar que esta así desde que convive con él.' **James miro de reojo a Peter parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Sonrió y le llamo a su amigo con señas.**

'Apuesto a que tienes razón.' **Sirius lo miro de reojo.** 'solo mira lo sonrojado que esta… Canuto pareces un novato.' **Dijo James fingiendo fastidio. Sirius lo miro y sonrió de lado para después empujarlo.**

'Cierra la boca idiota.' **James rio y Sirius termino por colgarse de su hombro.**

'Estas enano.' **James jugo. Sirius bufo y lo miro midiéndose. No era ni 3 centímetros de diferencia.**

'estas demente… no estoy enano.' **Sirius dijo divertido.** 'Además, eso no importa yo soy más guapo.' **James rodo los ojos, mientras el chico de ojos grises sonrió galante.**

 **De pronto los gemelos se detuvieron. Sirius detuvo a James que casi chocaba contra ellos. James lo miro extrañado, definitivamente algo pasaba con Sirius y esos dos.**

'¿Qué sucede Ravee?' **Sirius le pregunto a Lorcan, sabía que el chico no le contestaría pero… no quería ni dirigirle la palabra a Lysander. Lorcan lo miro de reojo.**

 **A Peter le pareció que veía a una especie de conejito asustado, miro a Sirius que solo suspiro largo.**

'es Ted.' **Lysander dijo apático. James sonrió de lado. Peter sonrió amplio. Sirius suspiro de nuevo.**

'¿Qué sucede con Ted?' **fue irónicamente Sirius quien pregunto. Lysander miro las escaleras.**

'Escucha…' **Lorcan dijo bajito. Sirius lo miro, para después mirar a sus tres amigos, los tres pusieron atención. Peter abrió los ojos y miro a sus amigos algo sorprendido.**

'Es James.' **Dijo seguro.** 'James Sirius.' **James y Sirius se miraron, la verdad es que les dolió un poco que Peter identificara el tono de voz de un niño que tenía su nombre y que resultaba que no los quería para nada. (Sirius inconscientemente ya se estaba creyendo eso de que era suyo).** 'Es James...'

'ya lo entendimos Peter…' **Sirius dijo algo herido.**

'…y viene con…' **James sonrió juguetonamente cuando miro las mejillas sonrojadas de Peter.**

'Dominique.' **Dijo James por él. Sirius sonrió dándole otro codazo a Peter, que negó.**

'Y Ted.' **Dijo el rubio cambiando de tema y acercándose a los gemelos. Sirius y James se miraron entre si divertidos, sabían que Peter estaba en un estado de negación. Era divertido jugar con sus sonrojadas mejillas para hacerlas mas rojas, pero también sabían que era hora de actuar y que Peter supiera que hacer.**

 **Lysander alejo a Lorcan de Peter cuando este se acerco a ellos. Peter de repente recordó que él y el gemelo mayor no se llevaban del todo bien y honestamente, Lorcan no… él no confiaba tanto como lo hacían Sirius y James por mas que quisiera imitarlos, el chico le parecía extraño. Así que se quedo algo incomodo y de hecho se arrepintió de haber caminado hacía ellos. ¿Cómo se le ocurría alejarse de sus amigos? Ellos eran los únicos en los que podía confiar, sentirse cómodo, aun le hicieran demasiada burla con Dominique, ellos era así y eso les había funcionado. Él estaba acostumbrado a eso así que porque alejarse ahora, ahí era su lugar seguro, era el único lugar en el que encajaba…**

'¡Peter!' **Escucho a lo lejos. El chico volteo y lo miro… Era James Sirius señalándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro, era Dominique mirándolo solo a él, era Fred, Louis y Zlatan uniéndose a James con su sonrisa de admiración, era Ted con ese rostro amigable y distraído de siempre (de hecho parecía mas perdido que de costumbre) acercándosele a él con…**

 _¡Qué demonios! ¿¡Tiene el cabello rosa!?_

 **Peter miro a sus amigos que al parecer intercambiaban miradas, esas que ya se había dado por vencido de traducir. Que bueno que estaban en lo suyo. Miro a Ted y le señalo el cabello con urgencia. Lysander rió divertido (algo malvado de nuevo). Peter no sabía que hacer, volteo de nuevo a ver a James y a Sirius…**

 _Van a voltear… ¡Tengo que hacer algo! Tengo que…_

'Ellos no lo saben ¿verdad?' **Peter escucho a Lysander. Lorcan miro a su hermano, no le gustaba escucharlo hablar así, tan… malo.** 'bueno, pues a buena hora van a saber que eres un mentiroso.' **Peter negó, trago saliva y negó, sintiendo también cierto calor en su estomago, la verdad es que quería repetirle lo de la intimidación del otro día al gemelo, pero no se sentía muy seguro, además tenía algo que solucionar. No iba a dejar que James y Sirius lo descubrieran y quedar como un mentiroso frente a ellos.**

'Perdón.' **Dijo Peter rápido mirando a Lorcan que lo miro sin entender.**

 **No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Peter tomo a Lorcan con rapidez de los hombros y lo aventó al suelo. Fue un sonido fuerte y doloroso, tanto que hizo a todos voltear. A Lysander tornarse rojo, a Sirius mirar confundido a Peter, James mirar precavido a Lysander, A James Sirius deteniéndose en seco, A Fred abrir los ojos, sorprendido, A Louis reír, A Zlatan mirar a Peter con molestia, A Dominique aplaudir y a Ted hacer su cabello castaño.**

'¿¡Qué mierda te crees!?' **Lysander dijo molesto apretando los puños. Los aplausos de Dominique no ayudaban para nada…**

'Solo mírate…' **Decía la chica entre risas. Lysander miro asesinamente a Peter.**

'Niño, tranquilo…' **James le dijo defendiendo a su amigo, por estar con Sirius se había perdido la razón por la que Peter había empujado a Lorcan.**

'¿¡Tranquilo!? ¿¡Debes de estar bromeando!? Empujo a Lorcan sin razón…' **Lorcan apenas se estaba levantando cuando Peter otra vez lo tomo y lo empujo de vuelta al suelo, haciendo que se golpeara de nuevo contra el suelo.**

'¡Peter!' **Sirius lo alejó extrañado.** '¿Qué demonios te pasa? Es Ravee.'

'Perdón enserio…' **Peter le dijo a Lorcan y miro de reojo a Ted que seguía con la cara de Remus… su cara.**

 _Si ahora mismo me da un ataque cardiaco, no me sorprendería._

'lo siento, es que siento que…' **Dijo pensando en algo que hiciera reaccionar a Ted.** '¡Estoy cambiando tanto! ¡CAMBIANDO TANTO! Tanto en esta época…'

'¡Y no tienes idea de cómo vas a quedar cuando te parta la cara!' **Lysander no tardo en decirle abalanzándose hacía él. Peter cerró los ojos, sabiendo que lo merecía…**

 _Al menos así, nadie mirara a Ted._

 **Pero Lysander no lo golpeo, no lo hizo porque James se puso frente a él.**

'Oye niño, si crees que vamos a dejarte golpear a Peter frente a nuestras narices, entonces no me conoces todavía.' **James dijo seguro. Peter sintió una calidad sensación en su pecho. No pudo evitar sonreír…**

'¡Solo míralo! ¡Esta sonriendo el idiota!' **Lysander dijo agresivo. James miro de reojo a Peter que de inmediato borro la sonrisa. James alzo una ceja y sonrió de lado.** '¿es enserio Potter?' **Lysander dijo fastidiado. Pero James no se movió ni un centímetro, sabía que había una razón lógica a todo esto. Peter no era de ese tipo de persona que solo agredía sin razón. Y ante esa respuesta, Lysander reaccionó.** 'Saben que…' **Trono la boca sin un miligramo de paciencia.** 'pueden irse todos a la mierda.' **Sirius bufo mirando con fastidio a ese chico.** 'tú y "tú hermano"…' **Señalo a Sirius en un tono burlón.** 'el idiota de Ted, la basura de Weasley…' **Dominique sonrió divertida cruzando los brazos, era simplemente entretenido para ella ver a Lysander perder la compostura. Y es que se podía ver todo lo que realmente llevaba dentro.** 'y a la mierda de persona que tienes detrás de ti…'

'¡Hey!' **James le grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que se callara.**

'Solo pártele la cara James.' **Sirius dijo entre dientes también apretando los puños.**

'Lorcan y yo nos vamos.' **Dijo Lysander caminando hacia Lorcan. El chico se quejo al sentir un pesado sentimiento en su pecho, miro a Lysander.**

'Lys…' **Dijo Lorcan débil y con dolor. Lysander respiro y soltó el aire de golpe tratando de calmarse, pero era algo imposible.**

'Lo estas lastimando de nuevo…' **Dominique cantó victoriosa.**

'¡CIERRA LA BOCA WEASLEY!' **Lorcan saltó impresionado. Lysander lo miro y se arrepintió de haber gritado, pero no podía apagarlo.**

'Tranquilo…' **Lorcan dijo casi mudo.** 'Lys, tranquilo.' **Le repitió tocando su pecho, Lysander lo miro; estaba despeinado y tenía algo rojo en la frente, apretó los labios pero Lorcan negó con una casi invisible sonrisa. Visible para Lysander porque conocía a la perfección ese rostro.** 'todo está bien, estoy aquí…' **Sirius los miro de reojo y arrugo la frente como si hubiera entendiendo algo.** 'estoy bien.' **Lysander asintió.**

'Vámonos…' **Le dijo Lysander y Lorcan trago saliva, no quería irse, pero entendía que su hermano no podía estar ahí, no así.**

 **Ahora… ¿Qué había pasado con Ted? Pero sobretodo ¿Qué había pasado con Peter?**

 **Bueno mientras todos estaban atentos (Sirius y James) a Lorcan y Lysander. Peter le hizo señas a Ted, pero Ted solo asentía creyendo que Peter sabía lo que él sabía. El chico volvió a tornar su cabello del mismo rosa chicle al instante. Peter se golpeo la frente.**

 _¿Hijo de lunático? Debería de hacerse exámenes de paternidad enserio…_

 **Peter miro a James y luego a Ted, le empezó a señalar al chico. Tenía que parecerse a él pero Ted seguía sin entender. James Sirius entonces alzo una ceja, miro a Ted y para suerte de Peter el sí lo entendió.**

'Teddy… creo que Peter trata de decirte algo.' **Ted miro a James Sirius y solo alzo una ceja divertido.** 'No enserio, míralo.'

'Lo miro James y lo único que puedo decir es que…'

'creo que quiere que te transformes en el zopenco ese.' **Miro apático a James.**

'¿Por qué querría que me pareciera a James?' **Ted dijo haciendo su cabello parecido al de James. James Sirius dejo caer los hombros y miro como Teddy cambiaba su forma. Justo en ese momento James volteo a ver a Ted, el chico prácticamente era como él. Así que sin ver novedad alguna volvió con los gemelos. Claro no sin antes despeinar su cabello…**

'odio que haga eso…' **James Sirius dijo despeinándose el mismo el cabello. Había escuchado como Alice describía soñadora la manera en la que el chico despeinaba su cabello como si recién terminara de volar, de lo bien que se veía en el sol.** 'Si parece como si hubiera apenas despertado…' **Ted abrió los ojos recordando la razón por la que estaba ahí.**

'¡James!' **Tomo al chico de los hombros y James Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido, Fred y Louis solo rieron.** '¡Lunático!' **James y Sirius voltearon al escucharlo tan efusivo.** '¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, Lunático nos necesita!'

'¿Qué tiene Lunático?' **Sirius pregunto de inmediato. Ted los volteo a ver sonriente, muy sonriente y entonces…** '¡Por mi horrenda madre!' **Sirius se quedo helado.**

'¿todos estamos viendo lo mismo?' **James dijo algo horrorizado al ver a un Remus con el cabello rosa. Peter solo cerró los ojos con dolor.**

'¿Quién demonios es…?' **Sirius hizo una cara de dolor mirando a ese chico que se parecía a Remus pero con un aire de demencia (Ted estaba sonriendo con total alegría).** '¿Por qué tiene la cara de nuestro bebe y el cabello completamente arruinado?' **De repente James saltó a su lado y lo miro ansioso teniéndole una respuesta.**

'¡Poppy!' **Dijo ansioso asintiendo repetitivamente. Sirius arrugo la frente sin saber de lo que hablaba James. Peter los miro de reojo realmente parecían estar perdiendo la razón.**

'¿Po-qué?' **Sirius pregunto confundido y ofendido de la respuesta de James. Pero James negó haciéndolo callar para continuar, era difícil porque Sirius no dejaba de señalar a ese chico que seguía tratando de irradiarle esa emoción que llevaba a James Sirius.**

'So…so… ¡Peter!' **James dijo rápido. Peter sintió como un balde de agua fría ese llamado. Miro a James y este junto con Sirius lo miraban atento.**

 _Geniaaaaal…_

'¿Ja-Ja…James?' **Pregunto Peter titubeante.**

'¡No mentía!' **Peter cerró los ojos como preparándose para un insufrible dolor.** '¿Recuerdas esa vez del armario?' **Sirius asintió sin entender a donde quería llegar.** 'Peter dijo: "¡Remus!"…' **Peter vio la peor interpretación de él.** '…nosotros nos burlamos y cerramos el armario.'

'Remus estaba en la cama James…' **Sirius seguía atormentado por ese cabello rosa. James chasqueo sus dedos frente a él haciéndolo reaccionar.**

'bueno es porque no era Remus… ¡sino Poppy!' **Dijo James aplaudiendo fuerte sintiéndose un genio por resolverlo todo. Peter solo rogaba porque no recordara que también había insinuado que ese chico era Ted. Prefería que ese Poppy resolviera todos sus problemas, aun a pesar que ese Poppy era el propio Ted.** 'Seguro es algo de Remus…' **Dijo James algo emocionado por la idea de saber que Remus tenía hijos.**

'¡No!' **Peter y Sirius dijeron al mismo tiempo. James los miro extrañados.**

'¿ya viste ese cabello? ¿tú crees que Remus permitiría eso?' **James miro al chico cargar a James Sirius que solo reía junto a él. Le agrado la idea.**

'estoy con Canuto.' **Peter dijo nervioso asintiendo. Sirius agradeció mostrándole lo obvio a James.**

'Oh vamos Remus no le diría nada… lo amaría muchísimo.' **James dijo sonriendo conmovido. Sirius asintió pero había algo que lo hacía sentir incomodo respecto a la teoría de James.**

'¿y Ted?' **Peter abrió los ojos al escuchar a Sirius. James lo miro arrugando la frente mirando confundido a Sirius. EL chico de ojos grises se veía incomodo y James insistió porque era simplemente divertido.** 'él y… es mi hijo de acuerdo.' **James alzo ambas cejas sorprendido.** 'Y…' **Tallo sus manos nervioso.**

'¿tu hijo? ¿enserio?' **Dijo James sorprendido que Sirius lo creyera cambiaba un poco todas sus teorías. Sirius asintió como que no queriendo.**

'Remus no puede… es que sino sería su mejor amigo ese Poppy. Y Ted no habla con él.' **James se detuvo a pensar en eso.** '¿sugieres que nuestros hijos se ignoran?' **James negó de inmediato.** 'a menos que…' **Sirius recordó la conversación que tuvo con Molly acerca de Ted y Remus.**

'¿estas bien Canuto?' **James le pregunto al verlo tan rojo. Sirius negó con horror.**

'No.' **Dijo repetitivamente.** 'Remus no haría eso…'

'¿haría que?' **James le pregunto pero Sirius seguía en estado de negación.** '¿Peter sabes que le pasa a mi hermano?' **Peter estaba perdido también en sus pensamientos.** '¿¡Por qué nadie me contesta!? ¿Quién es ese tipo?' **Dijo caprichudo.**

'¡…Yo me largo! ¡no puedo esperar a estar con él!' **Dijo Ted. Los tres merodeadores reaccionaron.** '¡Despertó! ¡Despertó ya!' **Dijo el chico alucinado subiendo las escaleras. Tomo al niño del brazo. James Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja y en un salto siguió a su hermano.**

 **Sirius ignoro un momento lo del cabello rosa chicle para concentrarse en lo que había dicho Ted.**

'Oigan…' **Se volteo a los gemelos.**

'¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¡Tenemos que alcanzarlo!' **James dijo impaciente, mirando a Peter.** '¡Oye no! ¡espera! ¿Por qué el cabello…?' **James dijo siguiéndolo. Peter negó, ahora entendía porque Ted no podía controlar sus cambios. Remus estaba despierto y Remus era su padr…**

 _Esto se pone peor cada segundo… James no tiene que saber que yo lo sabía. ¡Tengo que mantenerlo en la raya de la situación, hasta que Ted se tranquilice y pueda inventar algo._

'¡James!' **Peter lo siguió a su amigo nervioso. Dominique sonrió de lado y corrió detrás de Peter.**

'Esto se pone cada vez mas emocionante ¿cierto Peter?' **Dijo Dominique tomándolo del brazo para alcanzar a James. Peter la miro y negó pero Dominique solo rió.**

 **Sí, todos iban directo a Remus, que no tenía idea de toda la energía que iba a recibir. Todos estaban rebasados por la emoción de saber que era lo siguiente, incluso de los que no sabían toda la historia detrás y es que cuando todos se fueron, solo alguien cayo en cuenta de todo lo que había atravesado Remus y en que tal vez despertar, no significaba estar bien. Ni siquiera Ted; todos creían que Remus estaba despierto y que por eso daba por sentado que estaba sano, pero… ¿Qué tal que no? ¿Qué tal si estaba herido aun? Solo fue Sirius quien pensó en eso y es que cuando vives por tantos años rodeado de personas que esperan lo peor es imposible no prepararse para ello.**

'Aléjate de él.' **Dijo Lysander alejando a su hermano de Sirius, como un pequeño que no quiere compartir su juguete favorito.**

'Ravee… Lorcan.' **Se hinco a su altura. Lorcan busco mas el abrazo de su hermano como si Sirius se tratara de un horrible monstruo. Sirius suspiro.** 'Yo se que… no te agradamos.' **Le hablo a Lysander y este solo se negó a mirarlo.** 'Es mi amigo… ustedes saben como estaba. ¿Qué tal si…? solo quiero que lo revisen. Un vistazo… vamos Lorcan, no puedes dejar que te venza, eres mucho más fuerte que eso…'

'deja de hablarle así. No sabes nada de él, lo único que provocan cada vez que le hablan de esa manera es lastimarlo.' **Lysander le dijo directo y frio. Sirius lo sabía pero Remus podía estar mal, necesitaba que Lorcan dejara eso y volviera hacer él.**

'¡Lo sé! ¡Pero él necesita ayuda y si puedes ayudar a alguien entonces tienes que hacerlo! Y-y- ¡él quería ir! Eres tú quien…' **Dijo Sirius algo desesperado. Lysander negó deteniéndolo para después tomar a Lorcan del brazo para levantarlo.** 'Lorcan…' **ahora intento directamente con Lorcan. Lorcan que aun seguía algo aturdido por todo solo se abrigo con su hermano. Lysander se sintió victorioso.** 'Lorcan, él es mi amigo… lo sabes ¿verdad? Es importante para mí…' **busco su mirada cuando Lysander le dio la espalda.** '… también es para James y Peter… para Ted también… al parecer para todos aquí.' **Rio quedo. Lorcan lo miro, sus ojos mostraban algo que hace un rato no. Lo podía imaginar como ese perro gigante que había escuchado que era, lo podía ver claramente; con las orejas caídas y ese chillido de dolor. El rubio parpadeo empático.** 'Lorcan eres parte de la manada y a la manada no se le deja Ravee…'

'Ya basta.' **Lysander dijo harto de escuchar "tonterías". No le gustaba que trataran así a Lorcan, como si fuera algo de ellos y nada de él.** 'No se llama Ravee y no es parte de tu patetic…'

'Lys.' **Lorcan lo detuvo. Lysander lo miro y negó reconociendo esa mirada.**

'No. Lorcan, no puedes estar considerando… ¡uno de ellos te acaba de atacar sin motivo alguno!' **Se estaba desesperando de nuevo. Lorcan toco su pecho sintiendo algo incomodo ahí adentro.** 'Lorcan, nos íbamos a ir.'

'es que… él necesita que…' **Sirius asintió.**

'que lo solucionen ellos, ¿no se supone que son los mas brillantes del castillo?' **Lysander dijo barriendo a Sirius, que no hizo ningún movimiento, no quería que Lorcan dejara de considerar su idea.**

'Lys… ven conmigo.' **Lorcan le dijo amable. Lysander lo miro, tenía su mano en su pecho, como si tratara de meter algo ahí adentro. Con el cabello despeinado y esa mirada cansada. Se veía mal.**

'No.' **Dijo Lysander al principio con un aire vulnerable pero poco a poco su mirada se endureció.** 'Vámonos.' **Dijo tomándolo del brazo. Sirius quiso detenerlo pero recordó como Lorcan había reaccionado hace un rato. Así que detuvo a Lysander, el gemelo mayor miro a Lorcan, era obvio que quería quedarse.**

'podríamos ir y después de ayudarlo, regresar los tres al cuarto.' **Dijo mirando a Sirius, este asintió.** 'Lysander es un hombre lobo.' **Lorcan trato de mostrarlo lo genial que podía ser si se daba la oportunidad de acompañarlo.** 'íbamos a ir los dos ¿lo recuerdas? Íbamos lo cuatro.'

'¡eso no importa, no quiero ir con ellos!' **Dijo señalando a Sirius. Lorcan suspiro pensando en una forma de hacer entender a su hermano.** 'solo quiero irme. ¿Podemos irnos?'

'no es correcto Lys…' **Dijo Lorcan.** 'él puede necesitar algo y…' **Lysander sintió un vacio en el estomago, entendía lo que quería decir Lorcan y aunque fuera algo correcto una parte de él seguía sin querer ir. Ver a Lorcan tan decidido a irse lo desesperaba, porque él no era así… o bueno, había dejado de ser así. Hace unos momentos parecía estar de acuerdo con él en todo y ahora… y lo peor fue que en el momento que miro a Sirius, había cambiado de opinión. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho? Pensarlo lo entristeció, pero en vez de sonar triste se mostro enojado con su hermano.**

'¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?' **Lorcan abrió los ojos y negó, iba a explicarle pero Lysander no lo dejo.** '¿Cómo es que puedes preferirlos a ellos que a mí? Yo soy tu hermano.' **Lorcan trato de detenerlo pero Lysander lo empujo hacía Sirius. Lorcan se alejo rápido de él y miró a Lysander.** 'Bien, sabes que… no me importa. Si quieres irte con ellos, mas vale que aprendas a controlarte o mínimo decir "no", sino acostúmbrate a estar en el suelo.' **Lorcan lo miró con tristeza.**

'¿Cómo puedes decirle eso?' **Sirius dijo fastidiado de su actitud.** 'Solo quiere ayudar, deberías de…'

'yo hablo ante los hechos.' **Lysander lo interrumpió.** 'porque todos sabemos que lo de hace rato no fue un accidente.' **Sirius estaba de acuerdo pero como James, sabía que había una razón por la que Peter lo había hecho.** 'pero eso no importa, si eso quieres…' **Ahora miro a su hermano que lo miraba con tristeza.** 'Adelante. Y deja de mirarme así…' **Dijo algo atacado por la culpa, sacudió su cabeza y lo empujo.** '¡deja de hacerme responsable por tus problemas!' **Le picoteo el pecho y Lorcan solo mordió los labios reteniendo las lagrimas.** '…tú eres el que quiso irse. Siempre eres tú.' **Dijo el chico sacudiendo su túnica para poder irse de ahí antes de que los ojos de Lorcan se mojaran completamente.**

'Lys…' **Dijo Lorcan tratando de detenerlo al pasar junto a él, pero Lysander continuo sin mirar. Lorcan lo siguió con la mirada sin poder evitar sentir tristeza.** 'Lys…' **Sirius se sintió ligeramente culpable, estos últimos días había sido testigo de un cambio de actitud por parte de Lysander hacía Lorcan. Seguía creyendo que era un idiota pero que tratara mejor a su hermano lo hacía tolerable. Además de que estaba seguro (porque se notaba a kilómetros) que ambos chicos no había estado así de bien desde hace tiempo y ahora todo parecía irse por el caño.**

'Lorcan, lo siento. Si quieres podemos llevarle algo de recuerdo… ya sabes, Lunático puede regalarnos algo de su lado lobuno.' **Dijo Sirius a su lado, tratando de brindarle ánimos. Lorcan lo miro y asintió.** 'enserio Lorcan, solo quiero saber si está bien. Nosotros no sabríamos que hacer, mi hombro es una prueba de ello…' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro.** 'no quería que se pelearan.'

'usaste tu lado de sobrevivencia, está bien.' **Dijo Lorcan mirando cómo se alejaba su hermano.** 'Cualquier criatura con cordura hubiera hecho lo mismo…' **Dijo Lorcan algo apagado.** 'Además… él y yo; así somos ahora.' **Sirius suspiro.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Las escaleras; prácticamente un paso de encontrarse frente a frente con su padre.**

'dime otra vez porque no puedo subir…' **Ted le dijo impaciente a Dominique que le tapaba el paso. La pelirroja suspiro y rodo los ojos.**

'¡No se lo dijiste a James! ¿Qué excusa vas a poner ahora?' **Ted se desanimo.** 'Te dije que lo hicieras, ahora ellos creen que eres un Poputt…'

'Poppy.' **James la corrigió y recibió una mirada amenazante de la pelirroja.**

'como sea, no puedes pretender ser dos personas.' **Ted levanto su dedo índice para alegar ese punto.** '¡Oh buena idea! ¿Quieres conocerlo de esa manera, pretendiendo ser alguien mas?' **Ted bajo la mano vencido.**

'¡Dom, no puedo controlarlo todo! ¡Tal vez esta es una buena forma que lo descubrieran!' **Dijo Ted sin importarle nada, solo quería ver a su padre.** 'además, de todos modos me iba a presentar como alguien mas.'

'¡tienes que tener paciencia Edward Remus Lupin!' **Dominique lo regaño apretando su cuello para hacerlo bajar, Ted cambió el color de su cabello a un verde limón.**

'¡no le hables así!' **James se metió para defender a Ted pero Dominique lo empujo.**

'James son cosas de grandes…' **Dijo para que al pequeño le doliera el doble y sí, James Sirius se quedo boquiabierto completamente ofendido. Dominique miro a Ted y este por fin lo soltó.**

'¿Por qué esperar? Solo quiero entrar y abrazarlo Dom. No tienes idea de cuanto he esperado por esto…' **Los ojos se le mojaron y Dominique no pudo evitar enternecerse por él.** 'esta aquí… por fin esta despierto. Está conmigo.' **Dijo Ted sonriendo.** 'solo quiero verlo…' **Trago saliva moviendo su manos porque ya no había palabras para describir lo que sentía.**

'Ted…' **Dominique lo miro sabiendo que lo siguiente le partiría el corazón y tal vez por eso no quería decírselo.** '¿Qué tal si… no te quiere?' **Ted apago el color de su cabello y Dominique parpadeo sintiéndose terriblemente mal.** '…ahora. Me refiero a que no te conoce… solo imagina lo extraño que alguien justo ahora entre y te diga: "soy tu hijo". Es perturbador Ted…' **Ted no dejaba de hacer rubio su cabello. Dominique desesperada le dio un manotazo en el brazo.** '¡Ya basta! Solo tiene que ver a alguien conocido primero y luego entras tú, eso era a lo que me refería… tiene que ver a Peter.' **Ted la miro sin entender.** 'dijo que te iba ayudar ¿no? este es el momento para hacerlo, mientras el sube y habla con tu padre, tú y James aclararan todo. Después podrás subir…'

'pero con Peter, bueno es que el acuerdo fue que yo controlaría esto y…' **Dijo mirando su cabellera.**

'bueno, ¿para qué son los amigos?' **Dijo Dominique sin importarle lo que Peter creyera.** 'seguro lo hace. Ahora…' **Puso sus manos en los hombros, Ted asintió nervioso, Dominique podía sentir sus ansias y solo sonrió.** 'trata de no verte tanto como él… da miedo.' **Dijo la chica sin saber si Remus y Ted realmente se parecían, Ted solo sonrió desanimado, le encantaba la idea de que su padre viera cuanto se parecían.** 'Hey… paciencia bestia.' **La chica le dijo.** 'va a ver un punto en todo este caos en que se lo digas. Pero hoy, después de casi un mes de dormir, lo menos que quieres es ver su cara en otra persona… sobre todo si esa persona es un demente.' **Dijo despeinándolo. Ted rió divertido y asintió.**

'él también era un demente…' **Dijo Ted sonriendo de lado.** 'Pero bueno… si esto es lo que tengo que hacer…' **cerro los ojos e hizo su cabello mas oscuro como él de James, sus rostro como el de Sirius y esos ojos como los de Peter, con la intención de ocultar a…**

'¿¡Ted!?' **James dijo sorprendido. Ted y Dominique voltearon a la entrada. Peter se golpeo la frente y negó algo molesto.** 'eres… eres…' **Ted miro a Dominique, la chica solo le hizo señas de que se tranquilizara. Era el momento de actuar, camino hacia Peter.** '¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿eres Poppy?' **Dijo el chico completamente perdido.** '¿Qué esta pasando? ¿eres Ted? Peter…' **James busco a su amigo con la mirada.**

'ehm…' **Ted balbuceo sin saber como empezar.**

'Peter tienes que subir con Remus.' **Dijo Dominique desde donde estaba.**

'Peter se queda.' **Dijo James decidido y algo fastidiado por todo esto, comenzaba a sentirse engañado de todo.** 'Nadie va a subir con Lunático hasta que me expliquen lo que pasa aquí…' **James camino hacia las escaleras para evitar el paso. Peter lo acompaño mientras le mandaba a Ted unas miradas de nerviosismo. Al parecer no le había dicho el nada aun.** 'no voy a permitir que ninguno de ustedes dos se le acerque...' **Dijo James mirando a Ted y a Dominique.** '¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué… que es lo que esta pasando aquí? Eras Ted y luego te volviste Poppy y luego…' **Ted sintió un vacio en su estomago y recordó todo lo que le había dicho Peter. Esto era complicado y si James lo hacía mas, entonces nunca le diría a su padre que lo amaba, que no tenía que ir a la batalla, que no lo dejara y eso era peor.** 'Ninguno de los dos van a ver a Remus.' **Era peor perder la única oportunidad de tenerlo de frente. No quería perder esa oportunidad, no importaba lo que iba a pasar ahora, no podía quedarse así como si nada.** 'no hasta que me digan que es eso que se hiz…'

'¡soy un metamorfomago, de acuerdo!' **Ted dijo fuerte y claro, nervioso mas que todo; abriendo los brazos y mostrándose.** '¡Puedo cambiar mi forma! ¡el cabello, los ojos, la piel…' **Le hablaba mostrándole, cambiando su cabello de un castaño a un verde, los ojos de azules a purpuras, la piel de blanca a amarilla y volviendo a ser solo Ted, para James Remus sin cicatrices.** 'por eso mi cabello amanecía mas claro o mis ojos se veían miel, o parecía a Sirius… yo…' **James lo miro boquiabierto, sorprendido. Por supuesto que sabían que era un metamorfomago pero en sus libros de transformaciones dijeron que era un porcentaje de población muy pequeña. No creyo nunca tener a uno frente a él y mucho menos conviviendo con él todo el tiempo. Porque cuantas veces no desearon con ser uno, así podrían hacer miles de bromas, meter en problemas a Snape, porque ser metamorfomago sonaba muy bien para todos hasta que se dieron cuenta que era algo de nacimiento.** 'lamento no decírtelo, pero tenía miedo… era demasiado y cuando nos conocimos, no querían que me acercara y esto es algo… mío. Digo no está mal que lo sepan porque ahora sé que eres un tipo increíble pero… James tienes que entender.' **Dijo Ted con total honestidad.** 'No soy malo… solo estaba asustado. Pero ya no. No quería mentirte, te prometo que me quedo muy claro el día que nos conocimos. Pero tampoco quería que me desplazaran… yo quiero verlo. No tienes idea de cuantos días… yo… James lo siento.' **Dijo con los ojos mojados. James se sintió algo incomodo, era Remus prácticamente, odiaba verlo llorar. Miro de reojo a Peter, este no parecía tan impresionado, de hecho lucía hasta tenso.**

'Peter…' **Peter lo volteo a ver rápido, con un semblante de pavor. James arrugo la frente.** '¿Peter lo sabías?' **Peter abrió la boca y después la cerro sin saber que decir.** '¿¡Lo sabias y no nos dijiste nada!?'

'¡No!' **Ted contesto rápido y Dominique solo desvió la mirada hacía Peter.** 'No lo sabía James, solo tenía una ligera sospecha pero… no lo sabía.'

 _Gracias Ted. Muchísimas gracias._

'Pero aun así no nos lo dijiste.' **Peter comenzó a sentir que se le iba el aire, James le estaba hablando realmente serio.** 'era una sospecha… Peter, se supone que tenemos que decirnos todo. ¿Qué demonios estabas pens…'

'¿crees que enserio me gusta?' **Dominique interrumpió sin dejar de mirar a Peter.** 'no, ni en un solo segundo. Pero alguien tenía que distraer a tu amiguito.' **James miro a Dominique y luego a Peter que lucía palido y algo impactado por la noticia. Se sintió realmente mal por él y es que no era la primera vez que eso le pasaba. Pero aun así, no olvido la raíz del asunto.**

'no debieron de hacer eso.' **James les hablo serio a ambos.** 'Nosotros no somos…'

'no tienes idea de lo que son aquí; actuamos con lo que sabíamos. No puedes juzgarnos por eso Gryffindor.' **Dominique se defendió. James analizo la idea pero era lo bastante berrinchudo para aceptarlo.** 'pero te puedo asegurar que nunca quisimos lastimar a nadie… bueno Ted.' **Dijo la chica dándole mas crédito al metamorfomago porque lo necesitaba.** 'fue él quien convenció a todos de darles un dormitorio, les dio comida y les hablo a los Scamander, ¡a Lorcan! Nadie le habla a Lorcan a menos que quiera contagiarse de algo.' **a Peter le pareció divertido el comentario pero no era hora de reírse.** 'Lo hizo y lo hizo por ustedes. En lo personal yo los hubiera dejado en el bosque. ¿para que meterme en tanto problema?' **Dijo la chica fría.** 'Pero no lo hizo ¿verdad James? Él se arriesgo por todos ustedes, por Remus.' **James la miro, no le creía ni la mitad de sus pensamientos, pero acerca de lo que decía de Ted…**

 _Tiene razón._

'Ted… ¿te llamas así?' **Dijo James aun confundido. Ted asintió pero a los pocos segundos vacilo.** '¿¡es enserio!? es tu nombre ¿ni siquiera usaste un nombre real con nosotros?'

'¡NO! me refiero a que si me llamo Ted, bueno… me llamo Edward pero todos me dicen Ted.' **James no entendía la razón, Edward y Ted no se parecían en nada.** 'mi abuelo. Se llamaba Ted, no sé… solo me dicen así. Es mejor que Edward.'

 _Entonces su abuelo se llama Ted… el padre de Sirius no es Ted. Ni el mío… ni Peter, ni Remus…_

'No eres nuestro hijo.' **Dijo James algo decepcionado señalando a Peter y así mismo. Ted negó.** '¿Ni de Sirius, cierto?' **Ted negó.** 'Eso le va a partir el corazón Teddy.' **Dijo James esta vez mas relajado.** 'Escucha, no sé… no debería…'

'James por favor, yo solo…'

'lo sé, lo sé.' **Dijo James deteniéndolo. Lo miro, no podía creer todavía que era un metamorfomago.** 'Pero escucha…' **suspiro largo aun en conflicto por ceder y no. Ted lo supo y solo suspiro lamentándose por no haber cooperado antes.**

 _James es un buen tipo… no se cómo no pude atreverme. Todo lo que hice fue arruinarlo todo y ahora… ahora no se si pueda verlo. Esto es todo muy injusto._

'Tal vez…' **James raspo las palabras y levanto la mirada con un rostro iluminado y algo travieso.** 'ya sé cómo puede funcionar Ted.' **Ted no podía creer el tono de su voz.**

 _Por favor…_

'Tú tendrás que hacer algo por mí…' **Peter miro de reojo a James, tratando de corroborar si estaba hablando enserio.** 'ya sabes para perdonarte y todo eso…' **Dijo James sonriendo de lado. Ted lo miro sin entender.** 'Después de todo puedes convertirte en lo que sea no.' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros. Ted asintió.** 'Genial…'

 **OOoOO**

'¿Por qué no hacen ruido?' **Sirius entro a la sala común de Gryffindor dejando atrás a Lorcan que aun iba algo cabizbajo.** 'Vamos Ravee…' **Se regreso por él. Lorcan asintió y camino delante de Sirius quien suspiro largo temiendo lo peor.** '¿Cornament…?'

'James esto…'

'Sh…' **James cayo de inmediato a Ted.** 'tienes que hacerlo Teddy. ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste?' **Solo se escucho un suspiro largo de Ted y la risa de Dominique.**

'Deja de burlarte, no es gracioso…'

'¿no te dijeron que te callaras?' **Dominique le dijo con una mano en la cintura.**

'Yo creo que te ves bien…' **Louis dijo con una sonrisa. Ted solo suspiro cruzándose de brazos. James Sirius miro confundido toda esta situación, no le habían dicho mucho así que no entendía porque Ted tenía que hacer esto.**

'¡James! ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo esta Lunático?' **Sirius camino hacía James, que solo alzo las cejas mirando a Ted.**

'Lo siento Teddy…' **Peter le murmuro a Ted que solo asintió.** 'Solo sera un momento y todo esto es para él, no realmente para ti.'

'Esta bien Peter…' **Ted le sonrió de lado y Peter sonrió.**

'No dejes que hable.' **Dominique interrumpió a ambos chicos señalando a James y a Sirius. Ted hizo un sonido de inconformidad que solo hizo reír a Louis y a Dominique.**

 **James camino hacía a Sirius que de inmediato lo abordó con miles de preguntas en la cabeza.**

'Sh… tranquilo aun no subimos.' **James dijo con una sonrisa. Lorcan lo miro curioso, James lo noto y solo le guiño el ojo. Lorcan arrugo la frente sin entender.** 'Vamos estamos organizándonos.' **Y Sirius conocía tan bien a James que sabía que tramaba algo, lo miro de reojo…**

'Okay…' **Sirius se detuvo y lo miro retorcidamente. James sonrió divertido.** '¿Qué sucede Jimmie?' **James rió y dejo caer los hombros fingiendo que n sabía de lo que hablaba.** 'Vamos, se que estas tramando algo. No tengo dos dedos de cerebro como Ted…' **James miro de reojo hacía atrás con una sonrisa divertida.** 'Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta el cerebro de busarajo?' **Sirius miró alrededor. James dejo caer los hombros. Sirius negó despeinándolo y empujándolo para acercarse a Peter.**

'Sirius, yo creo que…' **James llegó y shusheo a Peter para que no lo arruinara. Sirius miró a James y alzo una ceja divertido.**

'No tengo idea de lo que tramas Cornameta pero…'

'Ok, el minuto empieza justo ahora.' **James dijo mirando detrás de Sirius que solo arrugo la frente sin entender.**

'¿de qué mierda estas…?' **Sirius dijo confundido volteándose para ver a quien le hablaba James, Peter negó rápido pero Dominique solo le dio un codazo para que no lo arruinara.** '…habland…woah…'

 _Esto es horrible. Si esto no es suficiente para merecer ver a mi padre, no sé que… ¡Deja de verme así Sirius!_

'¿qui…' **Sirius dijo con las pupilas dilatadas y una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a una chica de cabello color castaño por debajo de los hombros, menuda, algo sonrojada y con los ojos color miel.** 'Hola.' **Dijo Sirius sonriéndole.**

 _55 segundos, 54, 53…_

'¿es un ángel cierto?' **Dijo James recargándose en Sirius que solo suspiro mirando a la chica que solo desvió la mirada.** '¿No te recuerda a alguien?' **James inclino la cabeza mirando a Ted. Sirius bufo.**

'¿a alguien más? Reconocería a esa cosita en cualquier parte…' **James produjo un sonido chusco tratando de retener su risa y es que Ted se abrazo a si mismo al ver la cara de Sirius.**

 _¡Voy a matarlo! ¿Por qué no puede dejar de…? Ya basta, no puedo con esto…_

'40 segundos.' **James dijo advirtiéndole a Ted que solo suspiro largo. Y a Sirius le pareció lo mas lindo.** '¿Qué esper…?' **Sirius no dejo terminar a James para acercarse a esa chica.**

 _¡Que no se te ocurra Black!_

'woah…' **Dijo sonriendo confiando. Ted lo miró con unos ojos de fastidio y Sirius rió porque sorprendentemente James tenía razón, le recordaba a alguien.** '¿Nos conocemos?' **Dijo Sirius sentándose a su lado en esa pose de Casanova que funcionaba con todos, excepto claro con Ted que solo se alejo de él. Dominique rió divertida después de haber silenciado e inmovilizado a James Sirius.** '¿Qué estoy diciendo? Sí, hace rato le decía a mi amigo que es obvio que no, porque estoy seguro que no olvidaría esos hermosos ojos.' **Dijo tratando de tomar su barbilla, Ted manoteo sus manos y Sirius rió, ahora si completamente sumergido en esta pelea de poder.**

 _¿Cuánto va?_

'30 segundos…' **James le dijo.**

 _¿Es enserio' ¿desde cuándo el tiempo pasa tan lento?_

'¿Cómo…?' **Sirius rió mordiéndose el labio.** '…te llamas?' **Dijo el chico levantando su mirada en un frió pero calculado movimiento.**

 _Que asco…_

 **La mirada de la chica era una expresión decepcionante pero por alguna razón a Sirius le encantaba ver que tenía realmente un reto frente a él. Ted solo se retiro mas de él y Sirius se acerco mas a "ella" quitándole espacio para huir.**

'¿no vas hablar?' **Ted negó repetitivamente.** 'Genial, no hablemos. Por mi esta mejor. Ahorremos más tiempo y pasemos a lo realmente importante.' **Dijo el chico sonriendo retorcido. Ted abrió los ojos negando, Sirius rió, tomando su mano para besar su dorso.**

 _¡IUGGGGGGGH!_

 **Ted tomo un libro que tenía cerca y le pego. James y Dominique rieron divertidos. Mientras Sirius le quitaba el libro y se acercaba mucho mas a esa chica con unos ojos deseosos.**

'Vas a decirme tu nombre, o… hare que me lo digas preciosa.' **Le dijo juguetón.**

 _¡Ayuuuuuuda! ¡Este está peor que VIOLET! ¡Tráiganme a Violet! ¡Prefiero a Violet!_

 **Busco con la mirada a James para ver cuanto tiempo faltaba. James checo su reloj.**

'15 segundos…'

'¿para qué?' **Sirius le pregunto a la chica que se trato de levantar pero fue regresada al sillón por Sirius, que tomo intencionalmente su cintura y bajo las manos un poco mas. Ted se detuvo y manoteo sus manos con fuerza.** 'Necia, pero que sexy.' **Ted lo miro y solo trago saliva cuando presintió lo que seguía.** 'Oye vas a creer que estoy loco pero siento que necesitamos hacer esto ¿sabes?' **Ted negó. Sirius rió.** 'Por supuesto que sí, solo…' **Le hablo con una voz relajada y agradable.** 'déjate llevar un poco…' **Hizo eso en los hombros que había hecho con Molly hace un par de horas atrás.**

 _¡Ni se te ocurra Black!_

'10 segundos…' **James dijo entre risas.**

'¿10?' **Sirius escucho a James hacer la cuenta regresiva…**

 _8… 7…_

'ya sé lo que hacemos, practicamos para año nuevo.' **Dijo Sirius juguetón acariciando su pierna. Ted quito su mano agresivo.**

 _Idiota._

'¿sabes cuál es mi tradición en Año nuevo ojitos?' **Dijo mirando sus labios delgados color durazno…** '¿A quién te pareces?' **Dijo el chico escuchando el número "4" de James.** 'Da igual, me alegra practicar contigo…'

'dos…' **Sirius había tomado a Ted de las mejillas acercándose a él… o a ella en este caso.** 'Uno…' **Ted abrió los ojos y guardo sus labios.** 'Tiempo.'

'¡Aléjate de mi idiota!' **Sirius se detuvo y miro a la chica que había sonado… no tan femenina. De hecho había sonado como…**

'¿Ted?' **Sirius dijo con asco. Esa linda chica poco a poco se transformo en Ted, bueno para Sirius; Remus con el cabello rubio.**

'Maldita sea Sirius, aléjate de mi…' **Dijo empujándolo.** 'Eres un asco…' **Dijo el chico sacudiéndose la sensación de tener a Sirius cerca.**

'¿¡Qué mierda!? ¿Por qué él? ¿es… Remu…?' **Sirius miro a Ted que seguía quitándose la presencia de Sirius.** '¿Dónde está ella?' **Dijo estafado, entonces escucho la risa de James.** '¡James!' **Se volteo molesto a ver al chico despeinado que reía.** 'Deja de reírte como imbécil y dime que es lo que está pasando.' **Dijo molesto. James asintió aun riéndose.** '¿Quién eres…?'

'¿Quién voy a ser idiota?' **Ted le contesto aun molesto. Sirius hizo un cara de asco pensando en lo que iba hacerle hace rato. Ahora parecía una terrible idea.**

'¿Ted?' **Ted lo miro molesto.** 'Pero…' **Era decepcionante. Había sido hace rato una linda chica, realmente hermosa y ahora… era una versión rara de su amigo.** 'Seguro que eres…?'

'¡Soy Ted, Sirius!' **Dijo Ted directo.**

'¿No puedes ser la chica?' **Ted algo ofendido por el comentario, lo empujo haciendo que Sirius sonriera de oreja a oreja divertido.** '¿Qué mierda sucede? ' **Dijo entre risas mirando como Ted seguía sacudiéndose.**

'¿Por qué no le explicas Peter?' **Peter sintió algo fría la solicitud de James, pero trato de pensar que solo era parte de su imaginación, aun se seguía algo mal por no haberles dicho nada y por haber sido descubierto así. Sabía que james era lo bastante listo para creerse el cuento de Ted y Dominique.**

'¿Peter?' **Sirius lo apresuro. Peter asintió.**

'Soy un metamorfomago.' **Dijo Ted por Peter, que le agradeció de nuevo internamente.**

'¿eres un qué?' **Dijo Sirius sorprendido.** '¿es enseri… ¡woah! Y yo que creía que no servías para nada.' **dijo sorprendido y entendiéndolo todo.** '¿desde cuando…? Espera…' **Miro a James y este asintió, entonces Sirius comenzó a reír divertido.** 'Me voy a vengar de esta, matorral ahumado.' **James rió divertido.**

'Caíste redondo, Canuto. Es increíble que un par de ojitos te hagan perder el control. Enserio amigo necesitas un baño helado…' **James rió abrazando su estomago.**

'si, increíble…' **Ted dijo con sarcasmo y algo dolido.** 'Disculpen por arruinarles la fiesta pero tenemos a alguien importante allá arriba.' **Sirius lo miro y trono la boca.**

'¿Por qué luces como Remus?' **Dijo Sirius mirándolo. Y bueno como ya se había descubierto casi todo de él, Ted pensó que era buen momento para ser completamente honestos con ellos.**

'Bueno tengo una buena noticia para ti…' **Dijo Ted en un suspiro. Sirius sonrió de lado, era una noticia impactante pero gracias a la broma de James todo esto parecía ser mas ligero de llevar.**

'no es tu hijo.' **James se adelanto. Sirius miro a Ted y sonrió.**

'Esto… esto… ¡wow! es genial. ¿ya oíste Ravee?' **Dijo mirando a Lorcan que solo sonrió contagiado de la energía de este grupo de personas.** '¡oh! Esto es genial! ¿debiste decirnos todo esto desde el principio?' **Ted miro a Sirius, era el que mejor estaba llevando la noticia…**

 _¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?_

'¡woah! Hasta creo que me caes mejor…' **Dijo Sirius haciendo bailar su dedo índice de arriba abajo señalándolo.** '¿no te parece increíble James?' **James sonrió con un poco de menos ánimos.**

'si, ahora que lo dices. Es increíble…' **Dijo James mirando a Ted de nuevo con empatía. Ted se alivio de ver esa mirada, al menos había valido ese minuto de sufrimiento y acoso.** 'pero lo mas increíble es que estuvieras así de caliente con la versión femenina de Lunático.' **Dijo de nuevo burlón. Sirius arrugo la frente y abrió la boca ofendido.**

'¡No era la versión femenina de Lunático!' **Dijeron Sirius y Ted al mismo tiempo apretando los puños. James y Dominique intercambiaron miradas y se soltaron a reír.** '¡Ya basta James!' **De nuevo los dos al mismo tiempo.** '¡Peter dile que no es cierto!' **Peter levanto las manos al sentir la energía de ambos chicos atacarlo.**

'ahyy vamos tranquilos niñas…' **Dijo James aun entre risas.**

'¿Podríamos concentrarnos en lo importante?' **Ted camino señalando las escaleras hacía el cuarto de James Sirius.**

'¡Woah!' **Sirius lo detuvo.** '¿A dónde crees que vas?' **Lo regreso de un jalón, Ted se quito las manos de encima de inmediato.** '¿Qué derecho tienes para subir? No sabemos quien eres…'

'Pero… pero…' **Ted lo miro confundido, Sirius lo miro y trono la boca.** 'Hice lo que me pediste!' **Ted busco a James.**

'Pues eso no importa.' **Sirius dijo por James.** 'nos has estado engañando todo este tiempo.' **Ted negó haciendo su cabello de un color lila. Sirius suspiro con una sonrisa.**

'Vamos, ustedes… no lo hice por algo malo. Ustedes lo saben…' **Sirius no se veía muy convencido.** 'James, es enserio…' **Dijo Ted ya sintiendo peligro en la situación.** 'Solo quiero…'

'¿Podrías cambiar tu rostro?' **Sirius dijo algo incomodo de ver el casi rostro de Remus apunto de llorar.**

'oye, te dije que te perdonaríamos pero… Ted, no se si pueda confiar mas en ti.' **James dijo honesto.**

'¡Pero, no quiero hacerle daño!' **Ted se defendió.** 'Lo han visto! Todo lo que he querido es ayudarlo… ayudarlos a todos ustedes. Lo lamento enserio que sí.'

'Tiene algo de derecho a subir.' **Dominique se metió a la discusión.**

'Con todo respeto…' **James se volteo con Dominique.** 'Este no es tu asunto así que no te metas.' **Peter arrugo la frente.**

'Por supuesto que es mi asunto.' **Dijo Dominique.** 'Nos hemos estado matando todo el mes para que estén bien y ahora quieren excluirnos ¿nada más porque si?'

'¿Matando?' **Sirius rió irónico.** 'todos sabemos que has estado aprovechando todo esto para tu diversión propia.'

'Peor eso no quita que han estado invadiendo nuestra tranquilidad.' **Dominique señalo a Lorcan que solo miro a Sirius y suspiro recordando a Lysander.**

'También ustedes han hecho lo mismo.' **Miro de reojo a Peter.** 'Pero ahora es algo serio.' **James señalo el cuarto donde estaba Remus.** 'Y bueno…Les traemos buenas noticias. Ya que Remus despertó…'

'Nos largamos.' **Sirius termino con una sonrisa triunfante.** 'Hasta nunca mentirosos.' **Dijo Sirius empujando a Ted de lado de Dominique.**

'¡No! es injusto, ustedes no pueden irse hasta que yo lo vea.' **Dijo Ted impidiéndoles el paso.** 'Es increíble que Peter tuviera razón…' **Dijo mirándolos con decepción.**

'¿Y que fue exactamente lo que te dijo Peter?' **Sirius pregunto algo ofendido por lo que había escuchado. Ted miro a Peter y supo que había metido la pata.** '¿eh? ¿Qué fue Peter?' **Le pregunto directamente.**

'Eso no importa…'

'Ted, no sabes de lo que hablas.' **James le dijo serio.** 'y es por eso que no podemos involucrarte mas en esto. Estas haciendo que todo se salga de control.'

'¡No!' **Ted lo detuvo cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras.** 'lo arreglare, yo los traje… puedo regresarlos. Tengo que regresarlos…'

'Olvídalo Ted, sabemos que no tienes la capacidad para hacerlo.' **Dijo Sirius palmeando su hombro.**

'eso va ayudarme a… a madurar. ¿No querían componerme?' **Dijo Ted abriendo los brazos.**

'Sí, cuando creíamos saber con quien estábamos hablando.'

'Solo fue un pequeño secreto…' **Dijo Ted volviendo a impedirle el paso a Ted.**

'Ted hazte a un lado.' **James le dijo ya algo harto.**

'Por favor…' **Ted suplico.** 'Por favor James…' **James negó.** 'Voy hacer lo que quieras… solo quiero verlo.' **Sirius se asqueo con ese tonito que estaba usando Ted. No podía evitar pensar en lo que Molly le había insinuado acerca de Ted y Remus, o mas bien lo que él había deducido.**

'No vas a verlo ¿no entiendes?' **Sirius le dijo directo.** 'No hay razón para que lo hagas, no eres nadie. Nadie para Remus. que te quede eso bien claro.' **Dijo Sirius picoteándole el pecho. Ted no pudo evitarlo simplemente esas palabras lo estaban acabando. Porque había recordado lo que le había dicho Peter y estaba pasando, había recordado lo que le había dicho Dominique y estaba pasando, todo estaba mal… ¿Cómo podía estar mal? Había hecho de todo, había tratado de hacerlo bien y…**

'Es injus…' **Sirius lo cayo.**

'Tiene que subir.' **Peter dijo claro y firme. Sirius y James lo miraron y aunque a Peter le temblaron las rodillas al ver sus miradas fijas en él, solo trago saliva y asintió.** 'ambos saben que tiene derecho a subir.' **Ted miro esperanzador a Peter.** 'se que…' **Peter miro a Ted que tenía los ojos llorosos, sintió un nudo en el estomago y después miro a Dominique que asintió quedo.**

'¿Tienes algo más que decir Peter?' **Dijo James mirando a Peter con un conflicto encima. Peter lo miro y suspiro.**

'Fui yo.' **Dijo agachando la mirada. Sirius miro a James para ver si él entendía lo que estaba pasando.** 'Lo sabía, sabía lo que era y… le dije que no les dijera.'

'¿Qué hiciste que?' **Sirius empujo a Ted y miro molesto a Peter.** '¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando Peter?' **Subió el tono de voz del chico y Peter se encogió en hombros.**

'Solo quería ayudarm…'

'¡Cierra la boca Ted! Esto es algo entre Peter y…'

'Se esta disculpando. Al menos él tiene la decencia de aceptar la realidad.' **Dominique defendió a Peter.**

'¿Por qué no todos cierran la boca?' **Sirius dijo harto. Estaba molesto, no podía creer que Peter les hubiera ocultado algo.** '¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué estabas delante de nosotros?' **Dijo regañándolo, Peter se tuvo que conformar a escuchar todas las palabras de Sirius porque sabía desde el principio que si se descubría algo esa era la consecuencia, así que de alguna forma…**

 _Era casi inevitable._

 **OOoOO**

 **Después de todo ese rato. Remus creía que sus sentidos habían mejorado un gran porcentaje desde que James Sirius había salido de la habitación dejándolo solo, para estas alturas Remus creía que solo se había tratado de un sueño…**

'¿Dónde…' **Se aclaro una vez mas la garganta al sentir aun el nudo pesado en ella.** '¿…chicos?' **Abrió los ojos al notar lo desafinada que se había escuchado esta vez, agradeció que ni James, ni Sirius hubiera estado ahí, ya se hubieran estado burlando.**

 _¿Donde están? ¿y porque huele a pegamento con dulces?'_

 **Remus busco el olor recargándose un poco a su derecha…**

 _Ropa sucia. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

 **El chico se compuso y sacudió su cabeza, sintiendo que su parte lobuna a veces salía de mas.**

 _Aunque eso solo sucede cuando va a ser luna llena…_

 **De repente un sonido fuerte y crudo se escucho. Remus abrió los ojos miro de reojo hacía su estomago.**

 _Esto es humillante…_

 **Lo toco mordiéndose el labio y salivando un poco.**

'Tengo que ir por algo de comer…' **No le importo como sonó su voz, era serio tenía que comer. Tomo la cortina y la arrastro para poder salir de esa cama, de la cual no tenía idea cuanto tiempo llevaba. Se tomo un tiempo, si así estaba su voz, como estarían sus piernas. Pero su estomago volvió a llamar y a él no le importo mucho si se caía un par de veces.**

'Aquí vamos…' **Dijo Remus tomando un gran bocado de aire como si se fuera a lanzar al océano.**

 **Pero un sonido violento e incontrolable lo hizo detenerse. Miro hacía la puerta que era donde se escuchaba. Un golpe y Remus se hizo ligeramente hacía atrás con cautela, trato de buscar su varita pero no la veía por ninguna parte, de nuevo otro golpe en la puerta y un chillido a continuación. Remus suponía que eran James y Sirius pero no entendía que era lo que estaban haciendo... Otro golpe.**

'¿Qué es lo que…?' **La puerta se abrió de par en par en un movimiento violento. Y Sirius Black entró empujando a otra persona (Ted) para poder llegar al cuarto.**

'¡HA! ¡Llegue primero!' **Dijo el chico Black triunfante.** 'Merodeadores:1 Fenómenos: 0' **Remus lo miró y alzo una ceja…**

 _¿Cuándo se cortó el cabello?_

'Ahora si Ted puedes largarte a lloriquear a tu madriguera porque no hay nada, nada que pueda detenernos ahora de tomar lo que es nuestro y hacer lo que se nos de la gana hacer. ¿Me oíste?' **Dijo el chico Black apuntando a Ted.** 'Nadie.' **Lo señalo, trono la boca y se giro autoritariamente hacía la cama donde se hallaba Remus…**

 **Una almohada lo golpeo en la cara.**

'Ahh…' **Ted suspiro encantado.** 'Creo que ya lo amo.' **Le dijo a Peter que acababa de llegar a su lado. James miró a Sirius en el suelo recién impactado por la almohada.**

'creo que ya está bien.' **James le dijo a Lorcan que solo se paro de puntitas para ver si alcanzaba ver algo de Remus pero el grito de Sirius lo distrajo.**

'¡Lunático!' **Sirius se quito lanzó la almohada molesto.** '¿Cómo es que solo tienes buena puntería cuando se trata de mi?' **Dijo el chico aun sentado en el suelo.**

'No te creas tan importante Sirius…' **James Sirius y Ted sonrieron al escucharlo. De hecho Ted sintió un cosquilleo por los brazos, Peter sonrió al ver su cara ilusionada.**

'Buenos días primor.' **James dijo agradable.** '¿Qué tal la siesta?' **Dijo recargándose en un poste de la cama mientras Sirius se levantaba.** 'esta vez creo que exageraste con eso del cansancio…' **Dijo James soltando un suspiro largo. Sirius aventó la almohada de vuelta a la cama.**

'Tuve un sueño… rarísimo.' **Remus los miro a ambos. Sirius hizo una cara de flojera, Remus quiso rodar los ojos pero simplemente no pudo.** 'Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Peter?' **Odio bostezar, porque la piel volvió a estirarse y la incómoda sensación apareció, pero simplemente era imposible.**

'Peter.' **Lo llamaron ambos algo desanimados. Remus los miro curioso, no ocultaron para nada el tonito.**

'Por supuesto que Peter, par de cobardes.' **James Sirius los interrumpió. Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido; era como James.**

 _No fue… ¿un sueño?_

 **Sirius suspiro con fastidio, mientras que James miro con algo de tristeza al pequeño.** 'Es increíble que fueran a traicionar a mi hermano.'

'pero que malos… que nos castiguen.' **Sirius dijo con sarcasmo. James Sirius lo miro con apatía e hizo el movimiento que Remus no pudo hacer minutos atrás.**

'Hola Lunático.' **El pequeño lo miro sonriéndole amable.** '¿Ya te sientes mejor?' **Remus asintió aun en shock. James Sirius no estando seguro miro a Lorcan.** 'No te preocupes ahora viene Lo-Lorcan…' **James Sirius camino hacía el chico.**

'¿Y bien?' **Remus murmuro ruidoso señalando a James Sirius preocupado.**

'¿Qué?' **Ambos los miraron como si nada. Remus casi se va de espaldas cuando lo escucho. Agito las brazos desesperado (Se golpeo por la falta de coordinación en ellos.).**

'¿Por qué hay un mini tú en la habitación?' **Señalo a James que solo sonrió extrañando ese tonito.** '¿y porque dice que tienes un hermano? ¿Qué hicieron?' **Dijo Remus cada vez perdiendo con mas facilidad la paciencia pero es que la verdad estaba realmente confundido.**

'¡Woah!' **Sirius lo detuvo.** 'Lunático acabas de despertar y ya estas fastidiando…' **James rió divertido. ¬¬**

'¿Dónde esta Peter?' **Sirius suspiro con fastidio.**

'Estamos molestos con él.' **Remus arrugo la frente de inmediato.**

'Tonterías. Seguro es otro de sus caprichos…' **Dijo el chico de ojos miel, Sirius resoplo ofendido mientras que James rió sintiéndose de nuevo en casa.** '¿Dónde está? Al parecer creo que ustedes también se golpearon la cabeza anoche…' **James rió.**

'¿Anoche?' **Dijo el chico entre risas sonriendo de lado.** 'Remus no tienes idea de lo que paso anoche.' **Dijo James despeinándolo.**

'Es lo que trato de averiguar, pero ustedes dos solo…' **El chico comenzó a quitar las colchas para poder levantarse.**

'Con cuidado Lunático.' **Sirius dijo como que no queriendo sonar preocupado.** 'Deja de hacerlo tan rápido…'

'¿Rápido?' **Remus lo miro incrédulo.** 'Llevo casi medio día tratando de hacer reaccionar mis piernas, solo quiero probar si lo logre…' **Dijo el chico sonando desafinado.** '¿lo ven? No sé que es lo que me pasa, siento que dormí…'

'¿semanas?' **James completo por él y Remus asintió…**

'espera…' **el chico se detuvo extrañado de tanto silencio entre esos dos. Los miro a ambos. La extraña sensación que estaba teniendo en el estomago no era una buena señal.**

'Sorpresa…' **James abrió los brazos. Remus quedo ligeramente boquiabierto.**

'¿Sema…? ¿cómo…?' **Dijo el chico lento, ahora entendía porque su cuerpo estaba tan torpe.** '¿Por qué?'

'esa no es la mejor parte.' **Dijo Sirius sonriendo juguetón.** 'quédate en la cama Lunático, te iras de espaldas…' **Dijo entre risas.**

'¿Qué es lo que…'

'Hola.' **Los tres escucharon una voz. Era algo tímida pero al mismo tiempo sonaba cargada de una emoción retenida. Remus miro a sus amigos; James sonrió de lado pero no completamente alegre... y Sirius rodo los ojso con fastidio.**

'Ya te dijimos que no te vas a acercar, busarajo.' **Sirius dijo firme. Remus arrugo la frente, tratando ver quien era, por desgracia Sirius y James le tapaban toda la vista.** 'largo.'

'¿podemos volver al tema?' **Remus lo regaño.**

'solo un segundo, Lunático.' **Dijo Sirius enserio. Remus alzo una ceja.** 'No tienes idea de lo que pasa, ese tipo de ahí es el culpable de todo esto.'

'y no es mucho de fiar.' **A Te del dolió mucho escuchar eso de James.**

'Chicos, enserio…' **Remus volvió hablar.**

'Solo un poco James.' **Ted volvió a pedir.** '¡Yo traje a Lorcan!' **Sirius abrió la boca ofendido y se volteo a enfrentarlo.**

'¿Tu lo trajiste?' **Dijo Sirius recordando lo que tuvo que hacer para traer a Lorcan.** '¿Y así esperas que te dejemos acercarte?'

'Sirius ya…' **Peter dijo en voz bajita. Remus trato de encontrar a Peter.**

'Ya, nada Peter.' **Sirius lo termino callando a él.** 'no tengo idea que es lo que te metió en la cabeza pero recuerda que fue este quien nos ha estado engañando todo este tiempo…'

'Ya te dije que fue por…'

'¡ni siquiera nos ha dicho porque estamos aquí!' **Remus abrió la boca pero esta vez su voz no salió.**

'¡Por su culpa vamos a perdernos de las mas maravillosas vacaciones de la historia!' **Peter lo miro sin poder creerlo.** '¡Peor aun!' **Marco.** '¡Ni siquiera sabemos como volver, porque el cerebro de busarajo solo nos hizo hacer el viaje de ida!'

'¿Viaje?' **Remus pregunto. Ted lo miró por primera vez, aun estaba sentado en la cama y portaba esas cicatrices aun.**

'Que nos dieras un lugar donde dormir y nos mantuvieras ocultos, no quita el hecho que lo arruinaste!' **Sirius volvió a taparle la imagen al voltearse con él. Ted ya ni lo escuchaba.**

'¿Hicimos un viaje?' **Remus volvió a preguntar, esta vez mas fuerte. Sirius se volvió a él.**

'¡Oh si!' **Sirius dijo dispuesto a dejar a Ted mal ante Remus. Peter se sintió realmente mal por el metamorfomago, porque ahora entendía que todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho enserio de corazón.** 'Lunático, todo parece que nos hicieron viajar por el tiempo.' **Remus abrió los ojos y Ted sintió su estomago contraerse.**

'¿¡Qué!?' **Remus grito (prácticamente). Sirius y James lo miraron sorprendido.**

'¿Qué le pasa a tu voz?' **Remus manoteo en el aire para regresarlos a lo importante.**

'¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?' **Sirius abrió la boca ofendido pero Remus se paro y lo comenzó a picotear del hombro.** '¿Tienen aire en el cerebro o qué?'

'Lunáti…'

'¡Cierra la boca James!' **Remus señalo amenazante al chico. James cerro la boca y sonrió mirando el suelo.** 'Estas culpando a alguien que nos ha ayudado todo este tiempo…'

'No tienes idea de lo que…'

'¡Nos ayudo!' **Ted sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar a Remus defenderlo.** 'Puedes decir lo que quieras pero estoy seguro que ustedes tienen que ver con todo lo que paso!'

'¡Evans fue quien te hizo esa estúpida poción!' **Jamás iba a culpar a James.** '¿quieres culpar a alguien? Culpa a la loca esa…' **Sirius dijo mirándolo, de repente abrió los ojos ligeramente.** 'Oye Rem…'

'No me llames así.' **Remus le dijo aun picoteando su hombro.** '¿crees que se me olvido que ustedes se la pasan parloteando por el bosque prohibido? Seguro hicieron algo mal y…'

'James, tienes que quedarte por allá…' **Dominique empujo a James Sirius y rápido cerró la puerta.** 'Ya esta, saquen al cam… ¡woah!' **abrió los ojos al ver a Remus. Sirius y James la miraron y sonrieron. Remus los miro con la frente arrugada y se volteo a donde estaba la chica.**

'¿Lily?' **Dijo Remus temiendo que sus ojos lo engañaban. James miro algo molesto a Remus.**

'si quieres.' **Dominique dijo coqueta.**

'¡Dom!' **Ted la regaño y Dominique sonrió divertida.**

'Amigo…' **Sirius palmo su hombro con delicadeza, Remus lo miro.** '¿No tienes algo de frio?' **Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona mirándolo y después señalando hacía abajo. Remus arrugo la frente y de repente fue como si las palabras de Sirius hicieran despertar algo; sintió frio, bajo la mirada ante el ademan de su amigo y…**

'¡Dios!' **Remus dijo rápido poniéndose completamente rojo al ver que estaba desnudo. Sirius y James rieron (Peter discretamente).** 'deja de burl… solo…' **Trato de quitarle la túnica a Sirius pero este quito sus manos de él. Trato de esconderse detrás de él pero Sirius se movía para dejarlo de nuevo expuesto.**

'¿Tenias algo más que decirme?' **Sirius le decía entre risas.** 'Vamos no te detengas amigo…'

'Siri…' **Dijo Remus tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar. Estaba avergonzado, mucho y para rematar Sirius se estaba regocijando por la atención que recibía de James.** 'podrían sol…' **De repente sintió algo sobre sus hombros miro hacía un lado y vio una tela negra cubriéndolo. Y aun chico de Hufflepuff que apenas parecía estar respirando.**

'Gracias…' **Dijo Remus aun avergonzado. Ted sonrió sintiendo un temblor en su cuerpo.**

'Ahyy por favor…' **Sirius dijo rodando los ojos.** 'Que no te engañe ese hermoso rostro… ¿por cierto como luces?' **Sirius le pregunto a Ted que de un momento a otro abrazo a Remus.**

'Woah…Okay.' **Dijo Remus sorprendido mirando de reojo a sus amigos.**

'Estoy muy feliz que despertaras…' **Dijo el chico guardando cada sensación en lo mas profundo de su cerebro. Remus sintió algo por debajo de la piel, una sensación como si algo quisiera salir de él, como si estuviera tratando de despegarse de él.**

'¡Hey!' **Sirius aplaudió fuerte haciendo a Remus que perdiera esa conexión.**

'Canuto.' **Dijo el chico quejándose y alejándose de Ted que no tuvo mas remedio que soltarlo.**

'Largo de aquí.' **Sirius volvió a decir.** '¿Qué quieres lastimarlo de nuevo?' **Ted negó rápido pero a Remus le pareció algo exagerado su tono de voz...**

'No soy de cristal, Sirius.' **Dijo el chico de ojos miel con orgullo. Sirius trono la boca recordando su última pelea.**

'no es que seas de cristal Remus…' **Ted sintió un cosquilleo al escuchar ese nombre dirigido a alguien mas.** 'No puedo con él, solo has que entienda.' **Sirius gruño y camino hacía con James.**

'no tienes que pedirles que no me toquen como si fuera a romperme en cualquier momento.' **Remus se cubrió bien con la túnica de Ted.**

'Vamos Lunático, solo quiere que estés bien.' **James defendió a su amigo.** 'No tienes idea de cuánto nos costó quitarle la idea de meterte en una caja de cristal.'

'James…' **Sirius apretó los puños.**

'La vez que regaño a Molly cuando te inyectaron…' **Remus miro con apatía a Sirius que solo negaba.**

'¡No la regañe!' **El chico Back se defendió.**

'¿Molly?' **Ted pregunto molesto.**

'¿Por qué me inyectaron?' **Remus pregunto una vez que Ted termino.**

'Estabas muy delicado y…' **Ted lo miró al rostro y sintió un cosquilleo en las manos, prefirió continuar mirando el suelo.** '…dime que ya estas mejor.' **Dijo Ted como un niñito ilusionado por los regalos de Navidad. Remus lo miro sin reconocerlo.**

'Ehm…' **Remus dijo sintiéndose terriblemente observado por todos.** 'Supongo.' **Dijo el chico mirándolo algo huraño.** '¿Tú…?' **Sirius se acerco a Remus por si a Ted se le volvía ocurrir abrazarlo o algo. Remus miro a Sirius y noto por reojo que la túnica era de color amarillo... Arrugó la frente ante el nuevo descubrimiento y…** 'Tú…' **Dijo esta vez mas seguro mirándolo… lo miraba a los ojos y Ted sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsarse, perdería el control y le diría todo. Le diría que lo había extrañado incluso cuando aun ni siquiera tenía la habilidad de recordar a alguien, le diría que había soñado toda su vida por tenerlo cerca y poder abrazarlo, le diría—rogaría—que no fuera ese día, que se quedara con él, porque si se quedaba con él, entonces tendría una familia.** 'te recuerdo.' **Dijo Remus analizándolo. Ted respiro profundo.** 'Eres el chico de la casa de los gritos, tú…' **entonces Remus recordó. Recordó que había amanecido en un lugar que era la casa de los gritos pero no lo parecía, esta amueblado y algo cálido, sus amigos estaban heridos terriblemente…** 'Tu hombro.' **Se volteo a ver s Sirius. Sirius lo miró algo sorprendido que lo recordara.**

'no me lo recuerdes…' **Dijo Sirius con fastidio.**

'Sí, ya lo recuerdo…' **Dijo Remus sacudiendo la cabeza.** 'Había un chico…' **Señalo débilmente a Ted.** 'Un Ravenclaw…'

'Ravee.' **James dijo animado.** '¿O era su hermano? Bueno los dos estuvieron ese día… y luego los amordazamos.' **Remus lo miro sorprendido.** 'Pero Ravee prometió ayudarnos. Ha sido una locura desde ahí.' **Dijo James entre risas y portando su sonrisa fresca de siempre.**

'okay…' **Dijo Remus volviendo a la cama y sentándose.** 'Estoy muy perdido…'

'¿Me recuerdas?' **Ted pregunto adelantándose. Remus lo miro y asintió en corto.** '¿enserio?' **Ted sonrió de oreja a oreja. Remus miro a Sirius extrañado de la actitud del chico, James y Sirius asintieron como si esa actitudfuera normal en él.**

'Si. Recuerdo que nos trajiste algo de tomar y…' **Remus entonces recordó.** 'Me drogaste.' **Dijo mirándolo algo molesto. Ted borró rápido la sonrisa y su cabello palideció.** '¡Woah!' **Remus se hizo para atrás al verse con el cabello rubio.** '¿Quién eres?' **Dijo el chico con algo de pavor. Ted negó asustado de la reacción de su padre, fue como si las palabras y la mirada de Peter el otro día estuvieran vivas.**

'No soy malo, enserio…' **Dijo Ted tratando de acercarse a él pero Remus se hacía cada vez para atrás; se estaba viendo así mismo. Dominique se golpeo la frente.**

'¡Aléjate de mi!' **Remus dijo con algo de pánico, había tenido un sueño en el que había otro él y este era un psicótico hombre lobo que quería lastimar a sus amigos y a todos los que él amaba… ¿enserio un sueño?**

'Karma.' **Sirius dijo dando un golpecito triunfante al mástil de la cama.**

'Puedo explicarlo, créeme soy genial.' **Dijo Ted subiendo a la cama.**

'Remus…' **Peter lo llamo.**

'Peter, ¿qué está pasando?' **Dijo Remus mirando a Peter como su última esperanza de cordura.**

'Tranquilo, Ted es nuestro amigo…'

'¿Nuestro?' **Sirius pregunto irónico.**

'él nos ha estado ayudado este último mes.'

'¿Mes?' **Remus se detuvo algo golpeado por la noticia, Peter detuvo a Ted para que poder hablar con Remus.** '¿Cómo que mes? Apenas me dormí…' **Peter suspiro.**

'No Remus.' **Peter le dijo y Remus negó pero lo invito a que continuara. Peter y Ted se miraron; quien sabe cómo iba a reaccionar. Al final Ted asintió dándole a Peter el merito de contárselo todo. Recordó lo que le había dicho Dominique; tenía que estar de lado de ellos, porque Remus confiaba en ellos y como Sirius y James parecían estar en su contra, decidió que Peter era su única esperanza para poder acercarse a su padre. Además Peter estaba mostrando que valoraba realmente su amistad.**

'¿Peter?' **Y por alguna razón ni Sirius, ni James le quitaron ese merito tampoco.**

'Lunático llevas un mes inconsciente.' **Como balde de agua fría.** 'Y…' **No podía creerlo, ¿había algo mas?** 'llevamos lo mismo atorados aquí.' **Remus arrugo la frente y miro el lugar, Peter había abierto los brazos mostrándolo como si fuera otro lugar pero lo único que veía el licántropo era un cuarto de Gryffindor de la escuela donde estudiaban, donde habían estudiado los últimos años. ¿Por qué entonces había sentido como que Peter se refería a el de otra forma, como si fuera otro lugar** 'En el futuro.' **Remus parpadeo repetitivamente tratando de analizarlo. Miro a James y a Sirius, estos asintieron.**

'Cae en el colchón Lunático, no queremos enserio que vuelvas a quedarte inconsciente otro mes.' **Sirius le advirtió entre bromeando y entre hablando enserio.**

'¿Fu… fu…' **Remus toco su cabeza sintiendo que se le iba el aire.** '¿Cuánto?' **fue lo único que pudo decir porque su cabeza estaba comenzando a trabajar muy rápido.**

'No lo sabemos.' **Dijo James suspirando largo. Peter trago saliva, sabía que esto iba empeorar su situación pero era mejor para todos.**

'2015.' **Dijo el chico rubio. Los otros tres merodeadores lo miraron confundidos.** 'Estamos en el año 2015.' **Les afirmo. Remus se cayó de espaldas, eso sí, procuro caer en el colchón; tampoco quería volver a quedar inconsciente por tanto tiempo.**

'¿Qué dijiste?' **Sirius le pregunto a Peter creyendo que estaba bromeando. Pero James lo detuvo.**

'¿Cómo lo sabes?' **Peter miro a Ted, que solo sonrió tratando de que no se molestaran mas. Ambos chicos negaron al mismo tiempo.**

'Se paso como dos semanas durmiendo conmigo, tienes que entender que…'

'¡Yo también! ¡Y te lo pregunte! Sabes, cuando tienes a un visitante del pasado durmiendo en tu habitación y este te pregunta si tienes algo que decir, estas es una de las cosas que espera que le digas.' **James se cruzo de brazos regañándolo.**

'¿Pero te encanto ese video juego o no?' **Ted trato de ganar puntos.** '¿No amaste a Mario Bros?' **James se detuvo vacilando con la cabeza.**

'¿Quién es Mario Bros?' **Remus le pregunto a Peter.**

'¿No te encanto conocer a Mario…' **Ted señalo a James como si Mario fuera él.** '…A Luigi, a Yoshi? A Yoshi, James… Yoshi…' **Ted le hablo realmente dramático y James lo miro con algo de conflicto.**

'¿Yoshi?' **Remus volvió a preguntar. Sirius rodo los ojos harto de esto, era obvio que James estaba cediendo.**

'¡James!' **Sirius manoteo su brazo para que no olvidara lo que estaba haciendo. James asintió y volvió a ver al chico serio.**

'¡Ted, pero no me dijiste nada de esto! Te di otra oportunidad y solo te la pasaste burlándote de…'

'¡besaste a mi ex novia!' **Remus miro a James sin entender porque todo eso tenía relevancia en la noticia.**

'¡Nos engañaste todo este tiempo!' **Sirius ayudo a su amigo.** 'te di consejos de amor, idiota… ¿Cómo pudiste? Tú no lo sabes pero esos consejos tienen un precio muy caro en mi tiempo, que es… mucho tiempo atrás… ¡pero eso no nos hace viejos!' **El chico Black aclaro vanidoso, Remus lo miro con enfado.**

 _Como si eso fuera realmente importante._

'¡como sea! No vas acercarte a Lunático!' **Ted cambió su cabello a un verde oscuro.**

'¿Por qué sigue cambiando su cabello?' **Remus dijo algo de aterrado de ver su rostro con ese color verde oscuro en el cabello.**

'es un metamorfomago, Remus.' **Sirius le dijo harto y volvió a la pelea. Remus se quedo boquiabierto analizando todo.** 'No tienes ningún derecho a ponerte de diva.'

'solo estoy pidiendo que me dejen ayudar.' **Ted les pidió.** '¡A ti te compre ropa!'

'¡Tenías que hacerlo!' **Sirius dijo altanero.** '¡Nadie quiere usar un queso en el pecho!'

'¡No es un queso!' **Ted se paro de puntitas molesto.** 'Es Pac-man y… como sea, que les comprara ropa tiene que hacerme ganar puntos.'

'¿Un queso?' **Remus volvió a preguntar sin entender nada, Sirius le paso una mano por el rostro para que lo dejara continuar con Ted, pero James se le adelanto.**

'solo lo hiciste porque querías distraernos de lo importante…' **Dijo James con una voz de dolor, como si Ted los hubiera traicionado.** 'no te importo todo lo que vivimos juntos… y para rematar Peter…'

'¡no! Peter no tiene nada que ver.' **Ted defendió a Peter.** 'El quiso detenerme, todo el tiempo… me dijo que debía de decírselos. Pero no le creí.' **De nuevo su cabello rubio y bajo la mirada para terminar con suspiro triste y largo.**

 **James miro a Peter; ¿estaba realmente molesto con él? Según solo había sospechado de lo que estaba pasando y…**

 _No, no puede molestarme que tenga esa conexión con Ted. ¿Qué tiene de malo? No quita que él sea mi hermano… pero nos oculto algo, si somos hermanos entonces se supone que nos lo tenga que decir pero solo se la ha estado pasando con James y la pelirroja y Ted… ¿Cuándo te lo iba a decir si casi no estábamos juntos? Además Ted… no puedo negar que es agradable, te cae bien y es cierto, nos ha ayudado. Quién sabe dónde estuviéramos si no nos hubiera llevado a la casa de los gritos…_

'¡Okay!' **James despertó de sus pensamientos y miro a Remus mirándolos serio.** 'Ya basta… ¡Sirius cállate!' **Remus le dijo a Sirius que seguía discutiendo con Ted, el metamorfomago calló de inmediato pero el chico Black no era callado por nadie.**

'¡Cállate tú Remus!'

'¡No lo calles así!' **Ted y el volvieron a forcejear.**

'¿Es enserio?' **Remus se hinco tratando de separarlos.** 'Este… no…'

'¡cuidado con que lo lastimes Black!' **Ted le dijo molesto a Sirius, James rió divertido.**

'¡Tú no vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer!' **Sirius se soltó de Ted pero accidentalmente golpeo a Remus en el hombro.**

'Au…' **Remus dijo tocándose el hombro, Ted puso su cabello rojo dispuesto a lanzársele encima a Sirius Black, pero Peter lo detuvo.**

'Mira lo que hiciste.' **Ted abrió la boca ofendido.**

'¿Yo?' **Sirius le pidió que se callara.** 'No hice nada… él fue el que…' **Comenzó a explicarle a Peter el chico asintió tratando que quitara ese color de su cabellera.**

'estoy bien, estoy bien…' **Remus se adelanto antes de que Sirius lo revisara.** '¿ya puedo hablar?'

'Cuando quieras.' **Sirius y Ted dijeron al mismo tiempo (Ted con el cabello azul). Remus los miro extrañados.**

'como sea…' **Dijo sacudiéndose ese escalofrió.** 'Tenemos que volver, no tengo idea de lo que hicieron durante este… mes.' **Dijo incomodo.**

'Lo que no hicieron, cielo.' **Dominique camino a ellos apoyándose en Peter. Sirius la miro y miro al mas pequeño de su grupo; le guiño a la pelirroja.** 'Y tendrás tiempo para saberlo osito…' **Ted la miro advirtiéndole con la mirada que parara. Dominique rió traviesa.** 'pero por ahora, no estaría nada mal que Lorcan te revisara.' **Señalo su túnica, Remus de nuevo se sonrojo al recordar que había estado desnudo frente a todos ahí.** 'Ahyy no puede ser, es igual a…' **Peter le dio un codazo y Ted de nuevo le advirtió con la mirada.** 'Lo siento.' **Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.** '…como sea, enserio tienen que revisarlo.' **Sirius volteo a ver a Lorcan que estaba a la entrada, callado solo observando.**

'Oye Ravee.' **Sirius lo llamo y Lorcan parpadeo reteniendo esa emoción. Sirius trono la boca, odiaba que la gente retuviera la emoción.** 'muéstrales lo que te he enseñado. Es hora de brillar.' **Le sonrió con seguridad esperando que Lorcan se contagiara de ella.** 'Es un hombre lobo.' **Dijo mostrándole a Remus, que se sintió algo mal por escuchar la definición tan clara, pero con Sirius todo era claro y crudo.** 'Lo que prometí.'

'¿Qué hiciste qué?' **Sirius rio mirándolo.**

'Vamos Ravee, antes de que me coma.'

'Muy gracioso Sirius…' **No necesitaba ser el lobo para lastimarlo.**

'¡Apresúrate Ravee, apresúrate!' **Sirius dijo con pánico. Remus hartó, se levanto a golpearlo.** '¡Ravee!' **Sirius dijo grito entre risas, poniéndose detrás de Lorcan para que lo protegiera.** '¿Vas a comértelo también? Solo mira su rostro… es una ternura.' **Dijo cucando a Remus.**

'¡Te va a doler enserio!' **Remus dijo, Lorcan los miro maravillado. Sin estar asustado, ni intimidado. Cuando Sirius corrió al otro lado de la habitación, el Ravenclaw saco su libreta amarilla junto con su típico lápiz muggle.**

'¡Oigan! No nos dejen fuera de esto.' **James Sirius entró de nuevo a la habitación.**

'Hola Lo-Lorcan.' **Zlatan lo saludo tímido y Lorcan solo le sonrió de buen humor; Remus resultaba ser increíble.**

'¿Qué está pasando?' **Fred pregunto al ver a Sirius saltar cama por cama.**

'¡Quiero jugar yo también!' **Dijo Louis saltando. Y en eso Sirius le quito de nuevo la túnica a Remus, los cuatro chicos se quedaron en shock y boquiabiertos.**

'¡Sirius!' **Fred le tapo los ojos a Louis.**

 **PAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXPAXPAXPAXPAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAPXAPXAPXPAXPAPXPAX**

 **¡Remus despertó! Fanfarrias! (termino mexicano para decir: ¡celebremos!) espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo! Ya saben que los hago con mucho cariño. Espero sus comentarios; Reviews. Porque me encanta leerlos. No puedo creer que me haya tardado literal un mes; les prometo que ya lo tenía empezado para no tardarme tanto pero he tenido tantas actividades que a veces es casi imposible sentarme a escribir. Si por mí fuera ¡escribiría todo el día!**

 **Ya estamos terminando la primera parte de esta historia (sí, la dividí en tres en mi cabeza) y no es por nada pero ya viene lo bueno; ya saben, porque ahora están los cuatro merodeadores reunidos y Ted tiene una misión. ¿Se la harán fácil los merodeadores? ¿Podrá acercarse a su papá? ¿Podrá arreglar su enrollo con Victoire? ¿con Violet? ¿con Fidelma? ¿con Kai? ¿y mantener todo bajo control? (pobre chico).**

 **Como ya saben es un verdadero gusto dejarles este pedacito de mi vida. Espero seguirlos leyendo y que ustedes me lean a mí. :D**

 **Quiero agradecerle a Flor Galeano por su Review de dos días atrás xD Gracias a ese Review me di cuenta que ya había pasado prácticamente un mes desde mi otra publicación. Me dio mucha risa pero al mismo tiempo, tome mi computadora y lo termine. (ven que importante son sus Reviews #LoMejor) Espero que te gustara el fic, sé que no hay mucho de Molly pero lo que hay, creo que es muy divertido. Dime lo que piensas con lujo de detalle; si tú tomaste el tiempo para escribirlo, obvio que yo lo contestare. ;) Mil gracias por recomendar el fic! Woah! No tienes idea me hiciste el día! :D**

 **¡Sparkencullen! muchísimas gracias por tus Reviews, creo que ya te lo he dicho antes, pero enserio me emociono de mi propia historia cuando leo tus Reviews. ¡Sí, Dominique es una criatura y no cualquier criatura! Pero tranquila que tenemos a un Scamander en escena así que… seguro se encargara. ¡No lo sé! Tengamos un poco de paciencia con Victoire, (lo sé, dijo la palabra prohibida) pero tiene un punto; ¡Ted estaba siendo demasiado inseguro! Y nadie quiere perder a su mejor amigo… además de que el chiquillo se la paso bien después. ;)**

 **¡En fin! Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta acá! Les mando un abrazo virtual y espero que nos veamos en el siguiente capítulo :D BYEEEEEE!**

 **P.S: ¿Ya vieron la de Animales Fantásticos y Donde encontrarlos? ¡Díganme que les pareció! A mi en lo personal me encanto…**

 **P.S 2: No me digan que no amaron a Newt…**

 **P.S 3: Les prometo que yo era fan de Eddie Redmayne desde antes. Sabía que iba a triunfar mi bebe hermoso. :***

 **P.S 4: Hormonas… tranquilas.**


	19. Chapter 19

'Es increíble que nos pasara est..mmm…' **James, Sirius, Peter y Ted miraban a Remus, que estaba guerreando con una enorme pierna bañada en barbecue.** 'tenemmmrgggg quegmmm mmm…'

'sí, me llego el mensaje.' **Sirius murmuro haciendo reír a los otros dos merodeadores. Ted le dio un golpe en el brazo, Sirius lo amenazó con la mirada dispuesto a regresársela.**

'¿quiermm… dejmmm… eso?' **Ted sonrió divertido al ver a su papá con residuos de barbecue en las manos y alrededor de su boca.** 'es enserio.' **Sentenció apuntándolos con la pierna llena de salsa barbecue.** 'tenemos que dejar estas tonterías y concentrarnos en lo realmente importan… ¿eso es puré de papá?' **Apunto con unos ojos de perrito y una voz aniñada hacia un pequeño tazón, donde efectivamente había puré de papa. Ted asintió rápido y se lo acerco con las manos temblorosas. Remus lo tomó sin notar ese detalle y comenzó a comer.** 'Oh… esta buengmmmm… mmmm…' **Gimió de placer. Ted sonrió soñador al verlo y su cabello cambió a un lila cada vez tornándose en mas rosa.**

'Deja de mirarlo pervertido.' **Sirius le arrojo una almohada, Ted cambió su cabello de nuevo a castaño. Peter lo miro maravillado, ahora que todo mundo sabía el secreto de Ted, no podía negar lo increíble que era verlo en acción.**

'lo siento…' **Dijo Ted despeinando su cabello. Volvió a mirar a su padre; Remus se había rendido con la cuchara y tomo el puré con sus propias manos.** 'Es genial…' **Ted volvió a suspirar.**

'Woah…' **James detuvo a Sirius que ya tenía otra almohada en las manos.**

'no entiendo que sigue haciendo aquí, creí que lo habíamos corrido.' **Lo corroboro con James.**

'Le trajo la comida.' **Peter habló a sus espaldas.**

'¿De qué lado estas Colagusano?' **Sirius se giro algo molesto. Peter se encogió en hombros.** 'Gracias.' **Dijo el chico Black sentándose de nuevo aun algo inconforme.**

'bueno es cierto.' **James suspiro y miro a Ted.** 'Tenemos que hacer algo contigo.' **Dijo algo peligroso. Ted miro de reojo a Remus, el chico chupaba sus dedos llenos de puré y barbecue… Estaba a mitad de algo serió—por la mirada de James, sí—pero no podía dejar de mirar a su padre y es que…**

 _No puedo creerlo… digo, lo creo porque esta en frente de mi, pero no puedo creerlo…_

 **James notó como Ted sonreía con ternura, de hecho parecía como si ni él, ni sus otros dos amigos estuvieran ahí. Solo existía Remus para Ted…**

 _Por supuesto._

'James…' **Sirius lo llamo impaciente.** 'Solo dímelo, lo sacare antes de que Ravee salga del baño.' **James miro a Ted, ni siquiera había escuchado eso, solo veía a Remus. Miro sus manos… estaban temblando, pero su rostro no borraba esa sonrisa. De repente noto esas ganas de decirle algo a Remus…**

 _Tal vez necesita algo mas… ¡tal vez un abrazo! No ¿Qué haces?_

 **James notó como se detuvo así mismo agachando la mirada.**

'¿Todo bien?' **Sirius abrió los brazos sin creerlo. Ted miro a James, asintió quedo.** '¿Seguro?' **Y Ted sabía que estaba esperando que no le mintiera de nuevo.**

 _Y eso es algo vergonzoso para nosotros los Hufflepuffs. Llamarnos, suponer o dar indirectas que somos mentirosos, es básicamente lo equivalente a decirle a un Gryffindor, cobarde. A un Ravenclaw, tonto. Y aun Slytherin, débil. Solo que a diferencia nosotros no te daremos un golpe en la nariz, ni un librazo, mucho menos te humillaremos frente a todos… nosotros solo nos sentimos incómodos y trataremos de hacerte entrar en razón… Genial…_

'Ted.' **Ted lo miro de nuevo, no negaba que James fuera un gran sujeto, pero después de ver como había reaccionado con lo de su metamorfomagia, estaba algo inseguro por contarle su verdadera relación con Remus.**

'James…' **Peter lo llamo y James lo miró.** 'tal vez deberías de reconsiderar la idea.'

'¡Peter!' **Sirius lo regaño. Peter alzó las manos tratando de no se impactado con esa energía.**

'Canuto.' **James lo detuvo con algo de cansancio.** 'No nos sirve nada pelear, después de todo, estamos en esto los cuatro.'

'Los cinco.' **Ted hablo, algo inseguro pero trato de mantener la mirada.** 'sé que no confían en mí, pero…' **De nuevo miro a Remus y suspiro.**

 **Peter abrió la boca, quería decirle que él si confiaba en él, era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberle salvado el cuello un par de veces. Pero Sirius miro sus intenciones y ante esa mirada amenazante no pudo.**

'Créanme que nunca le haría daño, todo lo que hice fue para ayudarlos, porque créanme que no quiero hacer otra cosa mas que ayudar…' **Ted termino por decir, Peter no podía creer que no le creyeran, porque por las miradas de sus amigos no parecían creerle. La tensión se comenzaba a sentir pero fue quebrada por la voz de alguien mas…**

'¿Saben que vendría bien ahora?' **Remus dijo masticando una zanahoria. Ted rió quedo cayendo ante esa soltura que Remus tenía en estos momentos**

'¿Qué Lunático? **James pregunto porque predijo que la respuesta sería divertida o muy Remus. Y no podía negar que él también había extrañado a su amigo.**

'Un chocolate.' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro soñador. James sonrió de lado, Sirius rodo los ojos.**

'Lunático, estamos a mitad de algo seri…'

'toma.' **Ted le acerco con las manos temblorosas, de hecho hasta la voz flaqueo. Peter lo miro con algo de ternura. Mientras que Remus miro esa barra de chocolate como si fuera la última en todo el mundo. Trato de abrirla pero sus dedos seguían algo torpes. Ted lo miró...**

 _Vamos, hazlo, hazlo…_

'Déja…de-déjame ayudarte.' **Dijo Ted nervioso y algo sonrojado. Remus le dejo la barra y Ted también algo nervioso la dejo caer a la cama, Remus se la quiso dar de nuevo pero Ted también bajo su mano y termino tocando la de su padre. Abrió los ojos y lo miro…**

'Estoy presintiendo que ese color no es una buena señal…' **Sirius gruño al ver el cabello de Ted azularse poco a poco.**

'¿Para quién?' **James dijo divertido. Sirius lo miro algo fastidiado.**

'lo siento.' **Ted dijo bajito. Remus negó y le entrego la barra.** 'Claro…' **Trago saliva…**

 _Vamos dedos, no me dejen abajo._

'Aquí tienes.' **Dijo Ted entregándosela.**

'Gracias.' **Remus dijo algo soñador percibiendo ese olor que tanto le encantaba. Le hubiera dicho algo mas; algo como: "lamento tener que tomar tu barra y todavía obligarte abrirla para mi". Pero en estos momentos su estomago gobernaba sobre él. Y es que solo imaginen un mes sin comer apropiadamente.**

'cuando quie…' **Ted miro como comenzaba a comer su última provisión de chocolate. Se quedo ligeramente boquiabierto mirándolo. James noto que sus manos seguían temblando y que él color de su cabello no podía definir un tono en especifico.**

'Ted.' **Ted se volteo con James, olvido por un momento que tenía que seguir peleando por quedarse ahí. Era la única manera de tener esos pequeños momentos con su papá…**

 _No importa, es mejor que nada. Y ya estoy harto de nada._

'James…' **Ted comenzó, esta vez con mas seguridad que las veces pasadas.**

'No, cierra la boca.' **James lo detuvo y Ted negó pero James le hablo enserio.** 'si dices algo pierdes tu última, enserio última oportunidad.' **James le marco cada palabra con sus dedos.**

 _Si, mejor cállate._

'Solo ven.' **Bajo de la cama.** '¿Sirius, Peter?'

'Mas te vale hacer lo correcto, Cornamenta. Y cuando digo lo correcto me refiero a… sin piedad.' **Sirius miro sin empatía a Ted que solo suspiro y siguió al chico Potter.**

 _Okay, eso no suena muy bien pero… puedo con eso. He podido con esto durante un mes. Puedo. Y si no… pues tendré que poder, porque no pienso alejarme de papá por mi propia voluntad._

'James, no importa lo que me digas, o como me amenaces…' **Ted comenzó de nuevo, James lo miro, rodo los ojos con fastidio pero lo dejo continuar.** 'no voy a alejarme de él.' **señalo a Remus, James se contuvo de sonreír, no dijo nada porque esta era la oportunidad de Ted.** 'ni siquiera me importa si me crees o no. Me duele que crean que soy un mentiroso…'

'nos mentiste.' **James dijo seco, Ted lo miro, vacilo un momento y James pudo notar como su cabello se hacía un naranja dulce, pero el chico sacudió su cabeza y continuo.**

'Lo hice y lo siento. Pero no puedes venir a sermonearme porque tú hiciste lo mismo.' **Y tal vez no debió de decir eso pero igual ya lo había hecho… ahora James abrió la boca ofendido (recuerden Gryffindor).**

'Yo nunca… ¿Cuándo fue que nosotros te menti…?'

'Lo hicieron todo este tiempo. Me hiciste creer que era tu amigo, que te importaba.' **James arrugo la frente.**

 _Por favor se como Harry, Por favor se como Harry…_

'Querías ayudarme a solucionar mi vida, las platicas y todas esas cosas que solo utilizaste para… ¡ni siquiera se para que!' **Ted hizo su cabello naranja vivo.** 'solo las dijiste porque según tú querías que fuera mas honesto, pero al primer intento me culpas y me tratas como si hubiera hecho algo espantoso.'

 _Por favor chantaje emocional funciona en él como funcionas con Harry…_

'todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho para este momento y todo lo que hice fue por él… ¡y no me arrepiento de hacerlo! Porque si lo hice fue por…'

'¿Por qué?' **James lo interrumpió cuando sintió que las palabras habían llegado a un punto en el que él podía volver a tener el control de la situación. Ted se detuvo y lo miro, James estaba calmado, metió sus manos al pantalón y espero la respuesta del metamorfomago. Si Ted no hubiera tenido esas emociones por Remus, seguramente se hubiera quedo callado, porque aunque James estaba calmado se veía realmente intimidante.** '¿Por qué lo hiciste Ted?' **Ted jugo con sus dedos, tratando de encontrar las palabras, pero en la posición que estaba ese silencio era sospechoso para el Potter** 'Ted no quiero que inventes otra mentira, solo dim…'

'Lo quiero.' **Dijo Ted sin pensarlo. Que pensara que mentía sobre lo de Remus; lo de su papá lo asqueaba.** 'Lo amo.' **Ted dijo con el labio temblándole y los ojos mojados. James se incorporo algo incomodo por la noticia.** 'No puedo explicártelo… enserio que quisiera explicarte, pero creo que ni así comprenderías…' **Dijo Ted sonriendo amargamente, con la memoria llena de falsas ilusiones que nunca iban a pasar, con la foto de sus padres en el espejo aquella mañana de su último primer día, todos los cumpleaños deseando con todas sus fuerzas al soplar a las velitas del pastel, todo se resumía a tener ahí a Remus y ahora no poder acercársele.** '…solo tienes que saber que yo…' **Ted cerró los ojos tratando de no llorar pero la sola idea de pensar en que su padre estaba ahí con él después de toda una vida soñándolo, lo atacaba.** '…que no hay nadie a quien le importe más que a mí. Nadie.' **Dijo entrecortado, con las lagrimas queriendo salir.** 'y solo por eso no pienso, no pienso moverme de aqu…'

'no.' **Ted levanto la mirada, James estaba con el mismo semblante de antes, tan indescifrable.**

 _¿No qué?_

'No lo harás.' **James sonrió al verlo, Ted tenía definitivamente una cara de confusión.**

'¿No haré qué?' **Dijo el chico tratando de entender. James lo miro y rió.**

'Ted, solo evita la historia por favor.' **Ted abrió los ojos y saltó abrazarlo. James abrió los ojos pero sonrió un segundo después.**

'¡Oh James! Lo siento enserio, créeme que mis intenciones nunca fueron malas—no son malas—todo lo que he hecho ha sido para que él despierte y ahora…' **se separo de él y lo miro.** 'Ahora él está despierto. Lo hicimos James, ¡está despierto!' **Dijo con ilusión y James asintió.**

'Muy despierto.' **Ted asintió mostrando su mas alegre sonrisa.** 'Y hambriento.' **James dijo con gracia.**

 **Caminaron de vuelta con los demás, por la sonrisa de Ted, Sirius supo que James lo había perdonado.**

'¿Qué es lo que tiene que hace que todos cedan?' **Lo miro algo decepcionado.**

'No pude negarme. Créeme tú tampoco lo hubieras podido.' **James dijo pensando en esas palabras que Ted había dicho sobre él…**

 _No le mentimos en realidad pero… tenía un punto._

 **El chico Potter se tumbo a la cama y le robo una pieza de pollo a Remus. Ted ya se había sentado junto a Remus y lo miraba con esa misma mirada de antes.**

'confía en mí.' **James le guiño un ojo a Sirius, que solo alzo una ceja.** 'Además, ¿No te agradaba ya? No veo porque ahuyentarlo.' **Dijo James dándole otro bocado para después mirar el reloj de mesa que tenía James Sirius.**

'Entonces…' **Sirius miro a Ted. Sí, si le agradaba. No lo iba admitir pero se dio cuenta en el momento en el que se enteró de que era un metamorfomago, pero sobre todo cuando supo que no era su hijo. No negaba que ya se estaba acostumbrado a la idea de que lo fuera, pero ahora que sabía la verdad tampoco negaba que era una mejor noticia para él.**

'¿estamos en esto juntos?' **Peter interrumpió los pensamientos de Sirius. James lo miró, dejo caer los hombros dando paso a la duda pero Ted rió.**

'¡Es lo que les he tratado de decir desde que nos conocimos!' **Dijo emocionado abriendo los brazos.**

'que bueno Teddy.' **Peter aplaudió contento, Ted de la emoción no pudo evitar abrazarlo.**

'Lo hicimos Peter…' **le murmuro el metamorfomago.** 'Gracias amigo.' **Peter sonrió, se alegraba que al menos no todo había salido tan mal.**

'sí, todo va a ser diferente desde ahora.' **James dijo con una voz algo disfrazada.** '¿Cierto Remus?' **miro a Remus que dejó su pedazo de pollo y los miro.**

'¿Alguien trajo agua?' **Los tres merodeadores rieron mientras Ted se levanto para conseguirla.**

 **Pasó una hora aproximadamente. Peter, James y Sirius trataban de explicarle a Remus todo lo que había pasado. Mientras que Ted trataba de complementar la historia o daba alguna teoría sobre ello. Bueno era obvio que no era sencillo procesar tanta información y en ciertos casos Remus no podía creer algunas cosas…**

'¿entonces todos tenían piel de zombie? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?'

'Los productos Weasley.' **Ted contesto rápido mostrándole una playera de Fred con el logo de la empresa de su padre. Remus la miro y alzó una ceja divertido, mirando a sus amigos.**

'¿Weasley?' **Los otros tres chicos asintieron entendiendo el sentimiento de Remus; Arthur Weasley era divertido pero no precisamente un caos como para crear una empresa de bromas.**

'deja lo de las bromas.' **Sirius le dio un sutil codazo, bajando la voz.** 'La pelirroja sexy es suya.' **Peter lo miro algo incomodo.** 'Ha dormido con Peter por días y ni siquiera ha podido darle un beso…' **Lo miro algo decepcionado, Peter trago saliva y desvió la mirada.** 'Espera… ¿¡Peter desde cuán…!?' **Sirius dijo con una sonrisa emocionada. Peter le tapo la boca cuando Ted regreso.**

 **Ted siguió contándole a Remus, básicamente lo que había pasado desde que había caído dormido. Ni siquiera noto que los merodeadores lo habían dejado hacerlo y únicamente porque Sirius y James trataban de sacarle la sopa a Peter, respecto al beso con Dominique.**

'enserio creímos que ya no ibas a despertar…' **para este punto Ted había dejado un poco ese lado penoso, solo aparecía—al igual que su cabello azulado—cuando miraba a su padre.** 'Pero cuando Lorcan dijo lo del hombre lobo yo solo esperaba que él cooperara un poco.' **Dijo el chico entre risas, pero el silencio de Remus le hizo poner atención en él.** '¿To-todo bien?' **Pregunto preocupado. Remus asintió, suspirando.**

 _No, no esta bien… ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué dije?_

'No querí… no quiero que estés triste, yo solo…'

'no, está bien.' **Dijo Remus amable.** 'solo que no creo que precisamente haya sido él quien ayudara.' **Dijo con algo de molestia. Ted lo miro, le hubiera gustado ser Lorcan para descifrar ese comentario. Remus noto el conflicto en su mirada y toco su antebrazo haciendo despertar a Ted de sus pensamientos.** 'está bien, me alegra de igual forma ya estar despierto.' **Le sonrió amable.**

 _Y no tienes idea de lo alegre que me hace a mi papá… no puedo esperar a abrazarte, no veo la hora en la que sepas quien soy._

'muchas gracias, ehm…' **Ted lo miro con ternura cuando el chico trataba de recordar su nombre. Remus cerró los ojos y el puño tratando de recordar.**

'Es…' **Remus abrió los ojos y lo detuvo.**

'No, espera, no lo digas…' **Ted lo hizo de inmediato asintiendo boquiabierto al ver sus ojos miel en aquel rostro.** 'lo sé.' **Dijo Remus asintiendo, arrugo la frente y miro hacía su cabello.** 'Ted.' **Ted sintió una revolución en su estomago y su cabello se torno en azul, cada vez mas eléctrico. Remus rió tapándose la sonrisa con el dorso de su mano.**

 _Lo siento, se que dije que aguantaría pero no puedo. Voy abrazarlo._

 **Entonces se balanceo sobre él… pero antes de que lo hiciera un brazo lo separo de inmediato.**

'entonces Ravee... ¿puedes seguir revisándolo?' **Sirius miro antipáticamente a Ted.** 'Porque en mi punto de vista parece aun delicado.'

'¿delicado dijiste?' **Sirius detuvo a Remus, solo lo había dicho para separar a Ted. Olvidando que con Remus tenías que cuidar cada palabra, sobre todo después de la luna llena (aunque no hubiera ninguna luna llena).**

'solo revísalo Ravee…' **Lorcan sonrió acercándose tímidamente a Remus. Remus por su parte (e ignorando todo lo que era Lorcan) miro al Ravenclaw tratando de descifrar que era lo que había vivido con él.**

'¿Creí que habías dicho que se llamaba Lorcan?' **Remus le pregunto a Ted, que asintió pero dejo caer los hombros; eso era asunto de sus amigos. Remus miro a Lorcan, pero en especial al curioso cuaderno amarillo que cargaba.** '¿ese es mi nombre?' **Dijo alzando las cejas. Lorcan asintió algo apenado.** 'No, esta bien…' **Dijo Remus creyendo que lo había ofendido.** 'Solo me pareció… me pareció…' **Lorcan miró de reojo a su cuaderno y lo abrazo mas a él como si quisiera protegerse con él.** 'Curioso. Me refiero a que no se que hay ahí…'

'Muéstrale Ravee.' **James lo invito, Lorcan miro a Remus; quería hacerlo, quería preguntarle muchísimas cosas, pero estaba esa parte que le aconsejaba que se fuera.** 'tiene una sección de Sirius y otra mía.' **James dijo con orgullo.** 'En la de Sirius lo describe como sentimental. Tenias razón…' **Dijo James maldoso.**

'Eso no es cierto, lo leíste mal Cornamenta.' **Sirius se cruzo de brazos y Remus lo miro igual maldoso.** 'Y no se porque estas haciendo falsas acusaciones mías Lupin.' **Ted sonrió al escuchar su apellido. Remus cruzó los brazos y se dirigió a Lorcan.**

'Olvidaste poner que tiene un lado maternal oculto…' **Sirius le advirtió con la mirada.** '¿algún problema cachorro?' **Remus dijo retándolo. Sirius sonrió torcido.**

'No olvides anotar que tiene instintos suicidas.' **Remus bufo barriendo con la mirada a Sirius pero solo en juego.** 'o que tiene cierta fijación por estar desnudo.' **Remus lo miro sonrojado de golpe.**

'Eso… no… no se quien fue quien me quito la ropa.' **Remus dijo con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Trataba de hablar serio pero la verdad es que estaba mas apenado.**

'¿Por qué no mejor les pones eso Ravee y nos das algo de tranquilidad?' **Lorcan le mostró a Sirius su poción. Sirius asintió para inmediatamente quitarse la corbata.**

'¿Es enserio?' **Remus pregunto mirando a Lorcan que solo asintió.** '¿Tengo que quitarme algo?' **Rogó porque negara.**

'Remus, deja que los adultos trabajen.' **Sirius dijo mientras se quitaba la túnica.** 'Ravee sabe lo que hace.' **Aventó su camisa al rostro de Remus, dejando ver la cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo.**

'¿Qué haces?' **Ted le pregunto algo protector cuando Sirius recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Remus. Sirius lo miro con un rostro de: "eso no te importa."** 'James.' **Ted llamo algo amenazante al chico Potter que solo imagino los futuros problemas y malentendidos entre esos dos.**

'Es para que no te escapes.' **Dijo Sirius mirando a Remus desde abajo. Remus lo miro antipático.**

'estas pesado ¿sabes?' **Remus movió sus piernas y Ted sonrió algo triunfante.**

'¿lo ves? Aun estas delicado.' **Remus apretó los labios. Por alguna razón odiaba que Sirius se lo dijera o se lo recordara.** 'antes podías cargarme en tus piernas, no te importaba que me acostara sobre ti…'

'Mala elección de palabras Canuto.' **James dijo tratando de aguantar su risa al ver el cabello de Ted tornarse poco a poco en rojo.**

'Ted…' **Peter trato de calmar al metamorfomago pero era algo imposible.** 'Solo lo dice porque así se lleva con todos…' **Le trato de explicar.**

'Pues no se debería de llevar así con él. Después de todo él está herid…'

'woah…' **Remus lo detuvo temiendo tener que lidiar con alguien que creyera que sus cicatrices significaban debilidad.** 'Estoy bien.' **Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja, era hora de que conociera al verdadero Remus.** 'Sé que paso un largo tiempo pero… ¿Por qué creen que estoy mal?' **Ted cerró la boca y miro a James.**

'No es tan sencillo como parece ¿verdad busarajo?' **Sirius le murmuro. Ted arrugó la frente mirándolo competitivamente.**

'es para él.' **Lorcan habló y Remus lo miro.** 'no es para usted…' **¿Usted?** 'es para el Señor Black.' **Dijo Lorcan mostrándole la poción.**

'¿Señor Black?' **Remus alzo una ceja pidiéndole una explicación a James.** '¿Qué le hicieron?' **Sirius se quejo.**

'¿Por qué tienes esa terrible percepción de nosotros Lunático?' **Sirius se sentó frente a Lorcan que se puso unos guantes para no tener contacto con él.** '¿No te parece normal que alguien genial nos tenga un poco de respeto?'

'me parece una locura.' **Dijo Remus entre risas. Sirius lo acompaño.** 'entonces Lorcan…' **Era extraño hablarle por su nombre de pila, no lo conocía después de todo.**

'ah no.' **Sirius se metió de nuevo.** 'Primero yo. Esta cosa ya me esta comenzando a picar.' **Dijo Sirius mirándose el hombro.** 'Además Lunático…' **Lo miro de reojo.** 'no te ves tan mal. ¿eso es normal Ravee?' **Lorcan miro a Remus y solo le sonrió tímidamente.**

'¡Es cierto!' **Ted miro a Remus para después gatear sobre la cama hasta llegar a Lorcan (aun a pesar de tener que empujar a Sirius para abrirse paso)** '¿Es normal Lorcan? Dime que sí… o dime la verdad… dime algo.' **Dijo Ted tratando de tomarlo de los hombros, Lorcan hizo una cara de horror (Remus no lo culpo) dando dos pasos atrás asustado.**

'¡Oye!' **Sirius lo jalo de regreso haciendo que Ted cayera y transformara sus ojos en azul al momento del impacto. Peter sonrió, de nuevo eran sus ojos azules acuosos.** 'No puedes llegar y atacar así a Ravee, además eso no te impo…'

'Sirius.' **James cantó su nombre.** 'Estamos todos en esto. Recuerda.' **Sirius se quejo y soltó a Ted, que le agradeció a James por la ayuda.**

 _¡Vaya! Le hubiera dicho todo desde antes y me hubiera ahorrado miles de peleas con este…_

'Entonces Ravee ¿Nuestro pequeño está bien?' **James pellizco una mejilla de Remus que por mas que quiso no pudo quitar la mano del cazador. Lorcan los miro y sonrió, anotando algo rápido en su libreta.** 'Mira eso Lunático, quien sabe que otra cosa este escribiendo de ti… esperemos que sea algo bueno.' **James le sonrió burlón y Remus solo sobo su mejilla una vez que la había soltado.**

'O tal vez haya descubierto uno de tus secretitos…' **Sirius lo miro maldoso y Remus los miro algo fastidiado.** '¿te acuerdes de ese? el de la Navidad pasada.' **Sirius hizo que sus dedos caminaran sobre la pierna de Remus, Ted se puso rojo al verlo.**

'Ted, todo está bien…' **Peter trataba de tranquilizar a Ted, para cuando Sirius iba a llegar al muslo, Remus le dio un manotazo haciendo sonreír al metamorfomago y a James.** 'Te lo dije.' **Peter dijo mostrándole la razón por la que Remus había sobrevivido todos esos años con ese par.** 'No está en peligro.' **Lorcan miro a Peter y asintió.**

'Cierto.' **Dijo Lorcan en voz bajita, pero una vez mas todos lo miraron.** 'Él está bien.' **Dijo mirando con algo de anhelo a Remus.**

 _¿Por qué me miran así?_

'solo tenemos que mantenerlo contento.' **Remus alzo una ceja sin entender.** 'Seguramente esta algo molesto ahora por la poca atención que esta recibiendo… o tanta presas que tiene a su alrededor y no puede atacar.' **James miro a Remus para corroborarlo pero Remus solo negó.**

'No estoy… ¿Qué?' **Dijo el chico confundido.**

'No, no usted. Él.' **Dijo Lorcan. Todos miraron a Remus que estaba ligeramente boquiabierto con una mirada de…**

 _¿Alguien entiende de que habla este chico?_

'Oh ya.' **Dijo Ted aplaudiendo, haciendo que todos voltearan.** 'Él otro. Nuestro amigo…' **No… nadie le entendía (bueno solo Lorcan).** 'Sí, el lobo. ¿cierto?' **Ted miro a Lorcan y este asintió.**

'Okay…' **James aplaudió mirando de reojo a Remus.** 'dejémoslo como que estas bien.' **Dijo para finalizar el tema con una voz un tanto juguetona.**

'Bueno… es que gracias a él…' **Peter negó y Ted alzo una ceja extrañado del comportamiento de los otros tres.** 'él está vivo.' **Remus se atraganto al escucharlo. James suspiro cansado.**

'gra-gra-gracias ¿¡a quién!?' **Remus pregunto algo molesto.**

'Lunático, Ravee solo quiere ayudarte.' **Sirius le pedía que se calmara.** 'además no es como si el tipo estuviera presente, realmente tu lo controlas…'

'No en realidad, hace días…' **Lorcan busco en su cuaderno.** 'Yo lo hice salir, al parecer solo necesitas tocar en un punto sensible donde…' **Remus miro a Lorcan boquiabierto, algo asustado en realidad.**

'¿Qué?' **Ted lo miro algo impresionado.** '¿Cómo? Espera… ¿lo tocaste?' **Lorcan vacilo un poco y dejo caer los hombros disculpándose.**

'todos se veían algo tensos ese día y… quería comprobar si era cierto.'

'¿Si era cierto, qué? **Ted pregunto algo emocionado.**

'si podía sacar su lado animal…' **James noto como Remus estaba siendo atacado por todas estas palabras, entendía que Lorcan lo había hecho por una razón justificable, pero ese era un tema algo delicado para Remus.**

'¡Wow, eso es increíble!' **Lorcan sonrió al ver a Ted tan emocionado como él. La única diferencia era que Ted si podía expresarlo.** '¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?'

'¡No!' **Dijeron los cuatro merodeadores al mismo tiempo. Ted y Lorcan se cohibieron de inmediato.**

'Solo…' **Remus estaba algo golpeado por la noticia. Miro sus manos, no sabía si estaba molesto o no. Solo no quería hablar de eso, quería ignorarlo y parecía fácil…**

 _Que bueno que estaba inconsciente. Yo no podría… ¡No voy agradecerle nada!_

'¿Por qué no terminamos esto Lorcan?' **James palmeo algo nervioso el hombro de Sirius que se quejo de inmediato.** 'Lo siento…' **Remus los miro y solo sonrió…**

 _Qué suerte que ellos tengan el talento para hacerme olvidar de las cosas._

 **OOoOO**

'¡Vaya!' **Fred dijo emocionado.** '¿creen que a Lunático le haya bastado toda esa comida que le dejamos?' **Zlatan asintió creyendo que incluso habían exagerado.**

'si no fuera por las pruebas, no hubiera salido de ahí.' **Dijo James preparándose para volar.** '¿no me digan que no quieren preguntarle miles de cosas?' **La palabra "hombre lobo" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.** 'después de todo es un hombre Lob…'

'Cierra la boca.' **Dominique le dio un golpe con el cepillo de su escoba. James la miro molesto y se despeino sobándose del golpe.** '¿Acaso quieren que nos descubran?' **Dominique murmuro cerca de ellos.**

'Sabemos lo que hacemos Domitonta.' **James le contesto.** 'Además, él es mas mío que tuyo. Tu eres la chismosa que se metió en todo este asunto.'

'Sí, soy la misma chismosa que le esta dando un lugar donde dormir a tu adorado Peter.' **Louis arrugo la frente algo molesto.** 'así que traten de mantener la boca cerrada respecto a eso…' **Señalo la torre de Gryffindor.** 'Si es que no quieres que expulsen a tu hermanito de Hogwarts.'

'¡Nadie va a expulsar a Ted!' **James Sirius dijo seguro. Dominique lo miro y rodo los ojos.**

'¿Por qué tu lo dices?' **Dijo la pelirroja altanera.** 'Si me sorprende que aun este aquí, después de todo les confió a ustedes lo que pasaba y él niño raro se adhirió al problema.' **Fred miró a Dominique algo ofendido.**

'¡Zlat, no es raro!' **Dijo el pelirrojo, Zlatan lo miro y sonrió.** 'Es solo… bueno si eres rarito.' **Zlatan borro la sonrisa de su rostro.** '¡Pero Lo-Lorcan nos abrió los ojos e hizo que nos diéramos cuenta que nos agrada así!' **Zlatan volvió a sonreír suavemente de lado. Era cierto, antes él no tenía muchos amigos, no de su casa. Hasta ese día en el que Lorcan le limpió la goma de mascar.**

'Y tenía derecho a saberlo, él también duerme con nosotros Domi.' **Louis le dijo a su hermana, pero Dominique solo bufo.**

'Eso no me importa Louis. Lo que pasa aquí es que estoy segura que ustedes cuatro van arruinarlo.' **Dijo señalándolo a cada uno.** 'Y eso nos va a meter en un problema gigante. No quiero que me corran de la escuela…'

'¿creí que no te gustaba?' **Louis le pregunto rascándose la cabeza. Dominique suspiro con fastidio.**

'Pues prefiero esto a estar encerrada en casa.' **Dijo la chica apoyando su escoba en su hombro.** 'pero ustedes van arruinarlo…'

'¡Ya te dijimos que no Dominique!' **James Sirius dijo molesto.** '¡Nosotros no somos como tú!'

'Ya quisieras ser como yo.' **Dominique dijo sacudiendo su roja melena.**

'¡No gracias!' **Dijeron Zlatan, Fred y James Sirius al unisono.**

'prometan que no van arruinarlo.' **Dijo rápido, no quería que la vieran hablar con ellos pero quería al mismo tiempo asegurarse que todo iba a estar bajo control.** 'Prométanlo.'

'¡Te lo prometemos!' **James Sirius dijo confiado y rápido, solo para que su fastidiosa prima los dejara en paz.** 'Puedes apostar lo que quieras…' **Dominique lo miro y de un momento a otro sonrió maldosamente.**

'Bien.' **Dijo la pelirroja dejando la escoba.** 'Si mantienen el secreto, no tendrán que hacer sus tareas por lo que queda de escuela.' **Fred sonrió de inmediato y asintió junto con Louis, pero Zlatan y James no se dejaron llevar por esas dulces palabras.**

'¿Qué ganamos nosotros?' **James dijo astuto. Dominique sonrió de lado.** '¿me aseguras un lugar en el equipo?'

'¿Tanto miedo tienes por no quedar Potter?' **Dominique se burlo y James se arrepintió de haber sugerido eso.**

'¡No es eso!' **Dijo James rápido con las mejillas rojas.**

'Como sea, no puedo hacer eso.' **Dijo la chica jugando con su cabello.** 'Se que es doloroso, pero van a tener que pensar en otra cosa.' **Dijo la chica tronando la boca.** 'Y rápido porque no pienso quedarme otro minuto cerca de ustedes.' **Los cuatro pequeños se vieron… ¿Qué podían pedirle a Dominique? Louis los miro y sonrió.**

'¡Lo-Lorcan!' **Los otros tres arrugaron la frente. Louis les indico que se acercaran.** 'Podemos pedirle que nos ayude a que sea nuestro amigo.' **a James Sirius no le convenció mucho la idea, después de todo creía que tenía la habilidad suficiente para convencer a Lorcan de ser su amigo, solo que había tenido mucho tiempo para ponerlo en practica.**

'¿Qué les parece mejor…'

'¡No!' **Zlatan lo detuvo.** 'Solo piénsenlo.' **Dijo mirando a James Sirius.** 'Sí nos amigos del Lo-Lorcan entonces no podrán sacarnos del asuntó con Lunático.' **Fred miro a Zlatan sorprendido.**

'seguro lo van a dejar estar cerca del hombre lobo!' **Fred dijo emocionado.** 'Quien sabe todas las cosas que pueda enseñarnos… y podemos jugar con sus manos.' **Dijo aplaudiendo. James Sirius comenzó a meditar en la idea no sonaba tan mal pero…**

'es que creo que eso podemos hacerlo nosot…'

'es amigo de Alice.' **Louis dijo de repente. James se detuvo y miro a su primo.**

'¿Cómo dijiste?' **Louis miro a James y asintió.**

'Ellos son amigos.' **El pequeño Potter comenzó a desglosar toda una historia en su cabeza; una historia en la que Alice y él terminaba juntos y todos gracias a un ancla, a un chico de Ravenclaw.**

'¿Ahora qué le pasa?' **Zlatan le pregunto a Fred y es que James estaba rojo de las mejillas pero cabizbajo.**

'¿aun no entras Dom?' **Alice se escucho (bombardeando la cabeza de James Sirius)** 'Oh…' **Dijo con fastidio mirando a James Sirius.** 'te veo adentro…' **Dijo la chica pasándose de largo, con los puños cerrados y una aura maligna alrededor de ella… pero con claro sonrojo en las mejillas. James Sirius la siguió con la mirada… hasta que tuvo que desviarla porque Alice se volteo a mirarlo fulminante.**

'¿Qué le hiciste ahora?' **Dominique dijo entre risas. James la jalo para que lo mirara atenta.** 'James…' **Se quejo la pelirroja.**

'Quiero que Lo-Lorcan sea mi amigo.' **Dijo el chico decisivo. Dominique lo miro y parpadeo un par de veces.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo la chica sin entender.** '¿Para qué quieres que Scamander sea tu amigo?' **Y antes de que Louis abriera su boca para explicarle, James Sirius lo interrumpió.**

'Eso no te importa. Solo haz que el Ravenclaw sea mi amigo y nosotros nos encargaremos de nuestra parte.' **Dominique se cruzo de brazos algo inconforme, si les cumplía su capricho, entonces eso significaría que tendría que hablarle a Lorcan…**

 _Me acuesto con su hermano pero… hablarle a él… iugh…_

 **Suspiro, después de repasar que Lorcan era para ella un inadaptado que no merecía su atención, pensó en ese encuentro que tuvieron los dos en el lago y la idea cada vez se le hacía mas mala.**

'James debe de haber otra cosa…' **Dijo la pelirroja algo nerviosa y el chico pensando en seriamente incluir a Alice en el trato. Pero antes de decir su propuesta Molly Weasley interrumpió la escena.**

'¿Dónde estaban ustedes cuatro?' **Molly llego demandante regañando a los cuatro niños. Dominique la miro algo apática.** 'El profesor Slughorn ha estado preguntando por ustedes. Nos está bajando puntos chicos y al parecer es por su culpa.'

'¡Molly!' **Fred saltó frente a ella, haciendo que esta diera un paso hacía atrás.** 'es que paso algo increíble…'

'De acuerdo, es un hecho. Tendrán a Scamander.' **Dominique dijo antes de que Fred le dijera todo a Molly.** 'Pero desde este momento a nadie.' **Dijo mirándolos a los cuatro.** 'A nadie.' **Miro de reojo a Molly.**

'Pero ella ya lo…'

'Nadie, o se acaba el trato.' **Dijo Dominique.** 'Y aun peor, hare que Scamander los deteste tanto que ni siquiera va a mirarlos por casualidad.'

'Pero…'

'No soy yo quien va a quedar como una traidora frente de Ted ¿o sí?' **James Sirius la miro con un aprieto interno, Molly lo notó.**

'¿Esta todo bien?' **Dijo la chica maternalmente. Dominique la miro y solo asintió.**

'Esta bien Molly… bueno, no sé si James tenga algo que decir.' **Dijo haciendo énfasis a James, que solo arrugo la frente algo molesto por ese tonito de Dominique.**

'Todo está bien Molly.' **Dijo James tomando su escoba y caminando hacía el campo. Molly lo miro sospechosa así que paso a mirar a los otros niños.**

'Adiós.' **Louis dijo en un salto y siguió a James Sirius.**

 _Definitivamente algo está mal._

'¿Fred?' **Fred miro a Molly y solo sonrió maldoso para después taparse la boca y correr detrás de sus otros primos.** 'oigan…' **Molly los llamo y miro al último. Suspiro pero no tenía mas remedio tenía que saber en que estaba metido ese trío.** 'Lestrange…'

'no me hables.' **Dijo altivo el chico. Molly alzo ambas cejas siguiendo con la mirada aquel niño que había hablado como un altivo adulto.**

'Supongo que ha venir de familia.' **Dijo Molly soltando un suspiro y recordando esa actitud que Sirius le había platicado que tenían los Black y todos los allegados a ellos.**

'¡Molly!' **Molly salto ante el llamado sorpresa de su prima. Volteo y ahí estaba Dominique, tan despampanante como siempre…**

 _Incluso con el uniforme de Quidditch._

'Ah… hola Dom.' **Dijo Molly algo extrañada.** 'Sabes lo que les pasa a Jam…'

'¿Es cierto lo que se dice de ti?' **Dominique la interrumpió abruptamente. A Molly le entraron unos nervios al escuchar su voz malvada…**

 _Si, es malvada. La reconozco desde hace años._

'¿de-de-de mi?' **Dominique sonrió satisfecha.**

'Sí, de-de-de ti.' **La imito y Molly solo desvio su mirada avergonzada.** 'Con Scamander.' **Molly abrió los ojos y se puso roja al instante.** 'No sabía que te gustara Molly…' **Molly no sabía que decir, no quería decirle a ella acerca de Lysander porque…**

 _Bueno estan saliendo… o algo parecido._

'Me hubieras dicho antes y te hubiera ayudado primita.' **Dijo Dominique jugando de nuevo con su larga cabellera rojiza.** 'Después de todo tengo experiencia en ese tipo.' **Molly se puso roja de tan solo pensarlo.**

'Dominique, no se que fue lo que escuchaste pero créeme que no…'

'Tengo que irme Molly.' **Dijo Dominique sin importancia.** 'Solo quería saber si era cierto y al parecer si lo es.' **Dijo señalando su rostro avergonzado.** 'Sí a mi también me daría pena.' **Molly alzó una ceja y la miro.**

 _Espera… no tiene lógica, ella se… bueno, está con él. A menos que…_

'¡Dom!' **Molly la persiguió temiendo lo peor.**

 _¡Es increíble Sirius!_

 **OOoOO**

'¿entonces dices que ya casi desaparece?' **Sirius dijo mirándose el hombro. Remus lo miro y alzo una ceja.**

'Él no dijo eso…' **Sirius manoteo para que se callara.** 'No lo dijo.' **Remus insistió.**

'Hasta que lo diga Ravee lo creo, Lunático.'

'Yo si te creo.' **Ted le sonrió a Remus y Remus solo alzo una ceja algo extrañado de esa sonrisita.**

'Entonces…' **Sirius dijo mirando también a Ted algo extraño.** '¿Ravee?' **Buscaba su respuesta para acabar con Remus, en su mini competencia del día.**

'Ehm…' **Lorcan se detuvo, no quería arruinarle la expectativa.**

'Tranquilo, solo dile que no. No se va a morir.' **Remus le dijo sonriendo burlón a Sirius, que solo rió con sarcasmo.** 'Ya saben lo que dicen… Hierba mala nunca muere. Larga vida Sirius.' **Ted rió divertido.**

'¿Recuérdame para que queríamos que despertara?' **Sirius le pregunto a James mientras se ponía la camisa.**

'Ehm… Sirius.' **Remus lo llamo, Sirius volteo a verlo. Remus suspiro largo.**

'¿Ahora que hice?' **Dijo el chico abriendo los brazos, se alegro al menos saber que hacía sonreír a Lorcan que no había dejado su cuaderno desde que miro a Remus despierto con sus propios ojos.**

'nada, nada, es solo que…'

'¿Qué?' **Preguntaron Ted y Sirius al mismo tiempo. Sirius volteo a ver algo molesto a Ted, estaba siendo demasiado fastidioso.**

'ehm… pues yo pensaba si me podrías prestar tu…' **Señalo su camisa que solo estaba puesta. Sirius la miro y recordó que Remus solo traía esa túnica de Ted.** 'Es que… si hace algo de frio.' **Dijo Remus tímido entre risas.**

'Toma Lunático.' **James se comenzó a quitar el uniforme. Remus negó tratando de detenerlo.** 'Sirius sigue algo herido así que…'

'No James, yo se lo presto.' **Peter dijo aun sintiéndose algo culpable de haberlo engañado.**

'Toma Lunático.' **Sirius se quito su camisa.** 'Empiezo a sentir como te sientes cada vez que te digo "algo herido".' **Remus sonrió de lado agradecido en un nivel muy bajo por esa despartición en el hombro, esperaba que al menos así Sirius dejara de tratarlo como si fuese cristal.**

'Te compre un uniforme.' **Remus miro a Ted.** '¿Si lo recuerdan verdad? Ese día… ¿el día en que gastaron todos mis ahorros?'

'¿esa voz acaso es molestia?' **James le sonrió juguetón y Ted suspiro porque con James no podía molestarse, después de todo le había dado otra oportunidad.**

'Solo con él.' **Señalo de nuevo a Sirius. Sirius bufo y rodo los ojos.** 'Compro mas ropa que todos.' **Remus lo miro y Sirius dejo caer los hombros sabiendo que no tenía mas remedio.** 'pero entre esas cosas…' **Ted se sentó en la cama frente a Remus.** 'compre cosas para ti pa…' **Peter abrió los ojos presintiendo peligro.** '…pa-para ti. Cosas para ti.' **Dijo Ted sonriendo nervioso.**

 _¿Por qué te detuviste?_

'¿Ted?' **James lo llamo y Ted despertó para de nuevo sonreírle a su padre.**

'Sí, hay un uniforme. Lo pedí de mi talla pero… luego Peter me dijo que tú eras mucho mas delgado y…' **Ted suspiro.** 'Creí enserio que serías como yo… ¡osea parecidos! Es que yo no te conozco así...'

 _De ninguna manera de hecho…_

'es que tenemos la misma edad.' **Peter trato de ayudarlo y Ted le dio la razón.**

'Sí, pero no es que no me gustes así.'

'¿Qué dijiste?' **Sirius pregunto asqueado repitiendo esa última frase en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que las declaraciones de Molly. James toco su hombro pidiéndole que se calmara.**

 _No llevamos ni un día, esto va a ser enserio un caos._

 **Remus en cambio solo tomo esas palabras como parte de la personalidad de Ted; la cual por el momento había descrito como: nerviosa, torpe, extrovertida, inocente y algo tierna.**

'Gracias.' **Remus le sonrió y Ted se sintió como un niño de preescolar que le ponen su estrellita en la frente.** 'es… nuevo. De verdad es nuevo.' **El chico ojo miel se sintió algo avergonzado.** 'No, no puedo.' **Ted borro la sonrisa dejando una cara de desconcierto.**

'no, si puedes.' **Ted insistió.** 'Es para ti. Yo lo compre para ti…' **Remus suspiro.** '¿E-e-es algo malo?' **Se acerco el metamorfomago a él.** 'La tela ¿eres alérgico o algo así? Porque puedo ir a comprar otro…' **Remus lo miró y negó.**

'No.' **Dijo deteniéndolo.** 'es solo que es algo injusto que me compres ropa.'

 _¿Puedo abrazarlo ahora?_

'No tienes porque… yo…'

'tranquilo Rems, que nos debe un par de cosas, así que no te sientas culpable.' **James dijo para ayudarle a Ted. Entendía cual era la intencion de Ted.** 'basta con un Gracias. ¿Verdad Ted?' **Ted asintió repetitivo, esperando que Remus aceptara.**

'De acuerdo…' **Dijo Remus mirando el uniforme.** 'Gracias Ted.'

 _Okay, tengo que abrazarlo._

'¿Por qué lo abraza de nuevo?' **Sirius le pregunto a James.**

'No lo sé, hace un rato creí que venía de familia, ya sabes cuando creía que era tu hijo. Ahora estoy perdido.' **James dijo bromeando.**

'Muy gracioso.' **Sirius lo miro dándole un codazo. James rió.**

'ehm… Ted…' **Remus hablo cuando el abrazo había sido bastante largo.**

 _Oh no puedo creerlo, enserio es delgado… pero al mismo tiempo es tan abrazable. Y su calor corporal es… es… es como Navidad. Solo imagina todos los cumpleaños, Navidades, mañanas abrazando ese calor. Me he perdido de tanto. Papá eres increíble y tierno y amable… es increíble que no quisieras ponerte el uniforme. ¿enserio eres tan noble? Estabas dormido y te preocupas mas de mis finanzas que yo mismo. Eres increíble…_

'¿Ted?' **Remus volvió a repetir cuando sintió que Ted lo apretó un poco mas.** '¿es normal que actúe así?' **Le pregunto a Lorcan suponiendo que él lo conocía desde antes. Lorcan miro a Ted como si lo estuviera inspeccionando y levanto un pulgar. Remus entendió.** 'Supongo que tendré que esperar…' **Lorcan sonrió ante la respuesta de Remus.**

'Nada de esperar Lunático…' **Sirius se levanto y tomo a Ted de los hombros para separarlo de Remus.**

 _No… no… naaaaaaahh…_

'¡Listo!' **Dijo con Ted en sus manos.** 'Ve a cambiarte' **Remus asintió mirando el cabello lila de Ted.**

'tenemos que admitir que fue un abrazo muy largo, Ted.' **Remus le sonrió y Ted hizo de repente su cabello azulado mientras le sonreía.** 'creo que no me acostumbrare a eso...' **Dijo Remus divertido mirando su rostro de nuevo con ese azul.** 'Pero seguro a ustedes les encanta.' **Miro a James y este solo dejo caer los hombros dándole paso a la duda.**

 **Finalmente Remus tomo el uniforme y entro al baño. Al cerrar la puerta Sirius soltó a Ted empujándolo a la cama, puso sus manos sobre sus muñecas para mirarlo de frente.**

'Admitámoslo Colagusano…' **James le dijo a Peter.** 'Ya se había tardado.' **Peter asintió.**

'¿quieres cambiar ese azul? Es tan feo que hace llorar a mis ojos.' **Sirius hablo agresivo pero Ted no dejaba de sonreír.** 'Hablo enserio idiota.'

'¿Viste que bien se ve cuando sonríe?' **el metamorfomago dijo algo bobo. Sirius gruño.**

'¿Qué demonios es lo que tienes con Remus? Se claro.' **Sirius le pregunto directo, segundos después vacilo.** 'No tan claro… ¡pero lo suficiente para que lo entienda!'

'¿Me llamaron?' **Remus se escucho desde el baño.**

'Nah Remus… solo es Sirius haciendo poemas con tu nombre otra vez.' **James dijo burlón.**

'Sirius…' **Remus dijo fastidiado.** 'si querías entrar solo lo hubieras dicho… ¡o hubieras entrado antes! Soy yo quien acaba de despertar…'

¡Solo sigue haciendo lo que sea que estés haciendo Remus!' **Sirius dijo molesto.**

'Creí que quedo claro que me iba a cambiar…' **Remus contesto, pero solo para fastidiarlo. James y Peter rieron, porque sabían lo que Remus estaba haciendo.**

'¡Pues cámbiate, no me interesa!' **Sirius contesto harto de esas miradas que James le mandaba.**

'De acuerdo…' **Remus canto. Sirius rodo los ojos y volvió con Ted, que sonreía divertido ante ese lado divertido de su padre.**

'Quita esa sonrisita de puberta enamorada y habla ahora mismo. ¿Qué te traes con Re… con él?' **Termino susurrando para que Remus no volviera a interrumpir.**

'si te lo digo vas a odiarme…' **Ted dijo recordando su reacción ante la metamoformagia.** 'no estoy muy seguro.'

'escucha no me interesa en absoluto…'

'¿entonces porque preguntaste?'

'¡Ted! Cierra la maldita boca.' **Sirius lo amenazo.** 'solo contesta si o no, ¿de acuerdo? Solo un sí o no.' **Sirius dijo impaciente.** '¿tú y Remus tienen algo?' **Ted lo miro con algo de conflicto.**

'¿No quieres ser mas especifico?' **Peter le pregunto nervioso a Sirius.**

'¡Por supuesto que no quiero ser mas especifico, Peter!' **Sirius volvió a llamarle la atención. Peter solo levanto sus manos rindiéndose.** '¿Y bien?' **Volvió con Ted, y para hacerlo hablar apretó sus muñecas hasta hacerlo reaccionar.**

'¡Auch… Sí!' **Ted contesto de inmediato al sentirlo tan agresivo.**

'¿Qué?' **Sirius lo soltó. Sacudió su cabeza aun en shock, parpadeo un par de veces procesando la información.**

'Pero puedo explicarlo.' **Ted se levanto de inmediato también y Peter asintió invitándolo a que lo hiciera.**

'¡No quiero que me lo expliques!' **Sirius dijo con asco.** 'Rem… no. No, no… es imposible.' **Se levanto con las palabras de Molly resonando en su cabeza.**

'Sirius…' **James lo llamo tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo para Sirius.**

'Espera… ¿lo sabias?' **Sirius le pregunto algo molesto.** 'James tú…'

'Me acabo de enterar ¿de acuerdo? No te enojes conmigo.' **James le dijo levantando sus manos.** 'Pero eso no importa Canuto…'

'¿Cómo dices?' **Sirius parpadeo torpemente y camino hacía él.** 'no digas eso James.' **Lo señalo con su dedo índice.**

'Chicos…' **Ted se sentó y los llamo para aclararles todo pero Sirius y James estaban muy metidos en los suyo… y lo suyo estaba siendo muy intenso. Peter lo sabía y fue por eso que lo detuvo, porque si hablaba en ese momento entonces sería la carnada de Sirius.**

'¿eso no importa?' **Sirius pregunto de nuevo.**

'¿Todo bien?' **Remus se escucho al otro lado de la puerta. Sirius iba a decirle que "no" pero James le tapo la boca.**

'¿Lunático, quieres apurarte? Hay fila aquí y es el único baño.'

'Ahí vooooy…' **Remus dijo en un tono cansado.**

'¡no! tomate tu tiempo…' **Remus alzo una ceja algo extrañado.**

'¿Está todo bien?' **Se escucho de nuevo. James le pidió a Ted con la mirada que lo ayudara en esta.**

'¡Seh!' **Ted y Peter dijeron al mismo tiempo.** 'Todo bien aquí.' **Dijo Ted animado.** 'Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, esta bien…' **Dijo el chico con esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que incomodaba de sobremanera a Sirius.**

'Okay…' **Sirius empujo a James, se quedo mirándolo sin palabras, solo agitaba sus manos sin saber que decir.**

'Es el del futuro Canuto, él aun sigue enamorado de Meadows.'

'¿De quién?' **Ted dijo ligeramente molesto. Sirius lo miro apretando los labios.**

'No es su culpa…' **James canto tratando de aligerar el ambiente.** 'Lo sabes.'

'¡No! no lo sé, James.' **Dijo Sirius mirándolo.** 'Porque hace como treinta segundos atrás, el chico de ahí adentro…' **Señalo el baño.** 'se volvió un completo degenerado.'

'¿Qué dices?' **James dijo entre risas.** 'Sirius, fuiste tú quien querías que se olvidara de esa chica y para ser honestos…' **Miro a Ted.** 'no es tan malo.' **Sirius no parecía muy convencido.** '¿es por qué es un chico?

'¡Puede acostarse con una planta si quiere! Conmigo no hay problema, creo que aun así sigo siendo mas sucio.' **Peter asintió y Ted solo miro a Sirius algo cauteloso.** 'Pero… ¡Tiene 17!' **Sirius lo señalo con ambos brazos. James miro a Ted con una sonrisa divertida. Peter sonrió nervioso.** 'y él tiene….' **Ahora susurraba ruidosamente.** '¿Cuántos años tenemos?' **Le pregunto a Ted directamente.**

'54.' **Dijo Peter, ya habiendo hecho cálculos. Sirius hizo una cara de dolor y después de asco.**

'¿Cincuenta y qué?' **Dijeron los otros dos merodeadores con una mano en el pecho, como si quisieran evitar que saliera algo.** 'Cincue…cinc… cincuenta y…'

'Cuatro.' **Lorcan contesto por los otros dos. James y Sirius se quejaron con dolor. Después de un par de segundos de quejidos de dolor, Sirius negó y volvió al tema.**

'eso solo lo vuelve peor…' **Sirius miro de nuevo a Ted con estragos de la noticia. James exhalo ruidoso.** '¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento paso esto?'

'Sirius…' **James lo llamo pero Sirius negó.** '¿estas hablando en serio?'

'Por supuesto que hablo en serio. Esto es serio…' **Ted comenzó a reír y los tres merodeadores lo miraron.**

'Perdón…' **Dijo Ted entre risas.** 'Sirius-Serio. Serio-Sirius.' **Volvió a reír, Peter rió al entender y James solo sonrió de lado divertido.** 'es parecido…'

'ahora lo entiendo. Necesitaba un sentido del humor ligero.' **James señalo a Ted pero Sirius solo negó.**

'no, necesitamos saber que fue lo que nos paso.' **Golpeo su palma con su puño cerrado. James asintió estando de acuerdo.** 'no quiero imaginarme lo que soy…' **Dijo Sirius bufando. Al principió preocupado y un segundo después no odiando del todo la idea.**

 _Con que sean chicas está bien por mí._

'Si ese chico; nuestro bebe James…' **James miro de reojo a Ted que solo se cruzo los brazos arrugando su frente.** 'Remus; nuestro dulce, amable…' **Ted sonrió animado y Sirius prefirió mejor desviar la mirada para continuar.** '…inocente y frágil…'

'¿Como sigues Sirius?' **Remus apretó el hombro de Sirius haciendo que este soltara un grito de dolor. Lorcan sonrió mirando a Remus.**

'¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?' **Dijo Sirius tocando su hombro.**

'Oh lo siento…' **Remus dijo acomodándose la túnica, se notaba que era nueva a simple vista y se le veía muy bien.** 'Creí que habías dicho que ya no estabas frágil.' **Dijo el chico mandándole indirecta sobre sus palabras. ¬¬** 'y bien… ¿ahora qué paso?' **Dijo abriendo sus brazos. James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas, Remus notó algo de (muuuy) extraña inseguridad en ellos, les iba a preguntar de nuevo pero la voz de Ted interrumpió la escena.**

'Te ves…' **Ted comenzó… no podía creerlo.**

 _5 Kilos menos y es… soy… somos casi iguales. Esto es…_

'Increíble.' **Ted termino boquiabierto. Remus miro algo incomodo a Ted.**

'relájate Margarita. Que él aun no lo sabe.' **Sirius dijo cruzado de brazos.**

'¿no se qué?' **odiaba sentirse tan perdido. Pero para Ted y Peter eso fue una oportunidad para terminarlo todo.**

'Bueno, yo creo que es un buen momento para decirlo.' **Ted se levanto y camino hacía Remus, con una sonrisa y el cabello mas azul con cada paso que daba.**

'No.' **Sirius dijo negando en corto.**

'Yo… yo opino lo mismo.' **Ted le agradeció muchísimo a Peter que estuviera de su lado.**

'En serio Colagusano, ¿de qué lado estas?' **Peter solo sonrió apenado.**

'Es que… ya no hay lados ¿cierto?' **Para Peter era buena idea porque todos estaban reunidos y seguro James le ayudaría a Remus a procesar la idea.**

'¿Por qué están tan nerviosos?' **Remus miro a James y a Sirius.** '¿es algo malo? ¿le hice algo a alguien?' **Miro a Ted que solo negó con una sonrisa.**

 _¿Cómo puede ser tan atento? Solo imagina la misma pregunta por cada pesadilla que tuviste Ted, solo imagina esa mirada…_

'Muy azul.' **James señalo su cabello.**

'Yo…' **Ted trago saliva y por primera vez, Remus noto que estaba nervioso.** 'yo qu-qu-quiero…' **El chico rio de los nervios. Su cuerpo parecía estar perdiendo ese control que era imposible no reflejar, sus pupilas se dilataron y sentía que se podía convertir en lo que sea. Se lo habían dicho en San Mungo. La clave para controlar las transformaciones era el control emocional. Pero para Ted eso era historia, porque tenía enfrente a su padre; esa figura que había desaparecido por la tragedia de la guerra, esa persona con la que había soñado durante años, porque aun teniendo 17 no había…**

 _No hay un solo día en que no piense en ti, en que no piense en ustedes. En que no imagine verlos en nuestro propio hogar. A ti leyendo y a mamá haciendo locuras en la cocina. No ha habido un segundo que no imagine mi vida con ustedes a mi alrededor, porque Papá eres lo único que he pedido durante cada vela de cumpleaños, cada Navidad, cada vez que arrojo una moneda alguna fuente. Solo los quiero a ustedes, solo quiero poder decirte…_

'quiero decirte todo…' **Ted tomo su mano y le sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas.**

'Te escucho.' **Dijo Remus en este punto entendiendo que Ted era demasiado extremo para todo. Ted sonrió apretando su mano. Remus rio.**

'Eres mi…'

'¡Okay no puedo!' **Sirius grito agitando sus manos en el aire.** 'Lo siento, se que pedí que fuera honesto pero no.'

'¡Sí, díselo!' **Peter dijo desesperado, si seguían alargando esto entonces se crearía otro malentendido.**

'¡No, no se lo digas!' **James dijo alarmado. Remus acababa de despertar eran demasiadas emociones fuertes.**

'¡Díselo Ted, es ahora o nunca!'

¡Ravee dile que no!' **Sirius se acerco con Lorcan pero Remus solo comenzó a ver toda esta escena con mucha gracia.**

 _Parecen monos…_

'¡Sí, se lo voy a decir!' **Dijo Ted animado.**

'¡No!' **Sirius dejo a Ravee para volver.** '¡No puedes hacerlo!' **Lo sentencio señalándolo con su dedo índice. Remus alzo una ceja al verlo tan rojo.**

'Dímelo.' **Remus dijo algo travieso. Ted apretó sus labios e hizo su cabello azul de golpe al ver esa mirada de su padre.**

'Créeme Lunático no quieres saberlo.' **James le advirtió con una sonrisa.**

'Créeme Cornamenta, si quiero.' **Dijo Remus imitando su voz y…**

'¡Woah!' **Ted dijo sorprendido poniendo sus manos en su cabello que estaba cambiando a un rosado.** 'eres… ¡sonó igual a ti!' **Dijo Ted mirando a James.** 'Eres enserio increíble.' **Dijo Ted de nuevo mirando a Remus que solo sonrió tímidamente sobre halagado por Ted.**

'Entonces…' **Remus dijo volviendo al tema.** '¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirme?' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros. Ted lo miro y sonrió. Era su rostro pero era su padre. Por fin era el momento…**

'No puedo creer que esto este pasando…' **Dijo Ted soñador.** 'Por fin voy hacerlo…' **Dijo el chico y Remus solo alzo una ceja divertido.**

'Pues hazlo de una buena vez Ted…' **Dijo Remus entre risas. Ted rió y asintió.**

 _¿Qué es lo que esperas? Solo díselo! Dile: Soy tu hijo!_

'Mira ese cabello…' **Remus señalo su cabello y miro a sus amigos.** 'Es increíble.'

'Eres mi…'

'¡No puedes decirnos nada del futuro! ¿lo recuerdas?' **Sirius grito. Ted parpadeo despertando de su sueño.** 'Porque todo el mundo aquí sabe que si sabemos algo del futuro, entonces estamos fritos. Podemos alterar la línea del tiempo y por lo tanto todos sus desencadenamientos, con el peligro de alterar el orden de las cosas y no solo eso, si seguimos haciendo estas cosas entonces vamos a terminar por ¡causar una catástrofe!' **Remus alzo una ceja.** '¡solo imaginen nuestros mundos de cabeza! ¡Un queso como un superhéroe!' **Tenia la respiración agitada y estaba agotado de tanta intriga.**

'Es Pac-Man.' **Peter le recordó algo irritado de su negativa.**

'¡Es un queso!' **Sirius se paró de puntitas para reclamarle. Peter levanto las manos rindiéndose.**

'enserio tienes que relajarte…' **Remus le dijo entre risas.**

'¡Morgana con la relajación!' **Remus sonrió mirando como se acercaba a él.** '¡Sabes que no nos puede decir nada!' **Le picoteo (con cuidado su hombro)** '¡Lo sabes Lupin!' **Sirius lo señalo molesto y Remus solo levanto los brazos dándole la razón.**

'Pero James sabe los resultados del campeonato de Quidditch ya…' **Peter dijo algo estafado, enserio quería terminar con esto.**

'Los olvide…' **Mintió el chico Potter.** **Sirius asintió apoyándolo. Peter abrió los brazos sabiendo que eso no tenía sentido, pero antes de que dijera algo mas Sirius habló nuevamente.**

'Lo cual significa que tú.' **Picoteo el hombro de Ted.** 'no-puedes-hacerlo.' **Sirius sentencio.** 'Y hazme el favor de guardar ese detalle hasta que nos larguemos de aquí.' **Le murmuro. Ted negó con dolor.**

'Pe-pe… ¡no!' **Dijo Ted rotundamente desacuerdo con eso.**

'Lo siento Ted, pero…' **Remus se asomo detrás de Sirius.** 'aunque me duela admitirlo. Tiene razón.' **Ted aclaro su cabello de golpe sentándose en el suelo como si fuera una lagrima resbalando por una mejilla.** 'Oye…' **Lo miro el chico de ojos miel.** 'De igual forma lo descubriré ¿no?' **Dijo el chico utilizando la lógica del futuro.** 'Tarde o temprano estaré ahí.' **Le ofreció su mano para que se levantara.**

'En muchos años.' **Sirius aclaro. Remus lo miro de reojo pidiéndole que se callara, si de por si Ted se veía mal.**

'Además, no es como si fuera de vida o muerte…' **James se recargó en Sirius mirando a Ted que lucía algo triste. Sirius sintió una incomoda sensación en su pecho al verlo así, pero era peor tener que escuchar las palabras tan directas y tangibles. No era como si esas cosas le asustaran, para nada. Pero pensar en que Remus y Ted…**

'No.' **Dijo el chico sacudiendo un escalofrió de su cuerpo.** 'Mejor evitemos tocar el tema.' **Ted suspiro largo y pesado.** '¿Ahora qué? **Sirius trato de ignorarlo sonriéndoles a sus otros amigos.** 'Yo tengo mi hombro casi listo, Peter beso a la chica…' **Tanto Peter como James y Sirius esperaron un grito molesto de Ted, incluso Sirius espero un poco para continuar pero no se escucho nada, así que prosiguió pretendiendo total normalidad.** 'Remus despertó…' **Otro suspiro largo de Ted, de nuevo lo ignoro continuando.** 'Y James…'

'Bueno, James tiene un entrenamiento.' **James se señalo con orgullo. Remus alzó una ceja.** 'Larga historia.' **Dijo el chico con una sonrisa divertida.**

'¿Qué tan larga?' **Remus le pregunto vacilante.** 'Que estemos atorados aquí no significa que podemos andar libremente. Aun despierto del todo, así que no te sorprenda que entre en pánico en un par de horas, después de todo esto es grave…' **James rió y dejo caer los hombros.**

'estaré preparado para eso Lunático, por el momento Ted investiga como regresarnos de vuelta, mientras nosotros tratamos de alivianarle los deberes.' **Remus miro a Ted que seguía en el suelo mirando el suelo con tristeza y con ese cabello rubio. No había color azul, verde, naranja; como antes. Solo era rubio, el mas claro que le había visto en estas últimas horas.**

'¿Nadie nota su rostro diferente?' **Remus lo señalo.** 'Oh metamorfomago, cierto.' **Dijo el chico recordándolo.** 'Eso… es muy útil de hecho.' **Dijo mirándolos.** 'Así podemos andar con total libertad mientras estamos aquí. Todos podemos ser Ted.' **Ted lo miro y sonrió tristemente…**

 _Es tan injusto… ¿Por qué no puedo decírselo?_

'Si, acerca de eso…' **Peter levanto su dedo índice teniendo algo que decir.** 'Tenemos otros alter egos.' **James rió divertido mirando a Sirius de reojo.**

'¿Tenemos?' **James rió divertido mirando a Peter que se sonrojo aceptando que se había equivocado.**

'No son alter egos, son una basura de…' **James le dio un codazo a Sirius señalando a Ted que volvió a suspirar con tristeza.** 'alter egos.' **Sirius se cruzo de brazos.**

'¿Por fin te llamas Colitas?' **¬¬ Sirius rio con sarcasmo.** '¿Cuáles son sus fabulosos alter egos?' **Dijo Remus divertido.**

'Bueno…' **James camino con soltura hacía Remus, llego a él y le advirtió con su dedo índice.** 'he decirte que son solo para personas magnificas…'

'define magnifico.' **James se señalo de pies a cabeza como si fuera lo mas lógico. Remus rió.** 'ya quiero escucharlos…' **Dijo el chico entre risas.**

'Pues déjame presentarme entonces.' **James actuó como si fuera el host de algún evento.** 'tienes frente a ti al único…' **Remus sonrió cruzándose de brazos.** '¿Ves eso Canuto? Tenemos publico difícil.' **Trono la boca. Remus rió.** 'Toma asintió bonito.' **Remus le advirtió con la mirada. James rió como niño travieso.**

'Continua "magnifico"…' **James toco su pecho fingiendo gran ofensa por esos dedos haciendo comillas en el aire.**

'bueno pues ya que lo insiste…' **Dijo James resoplando.** 'estas frente al único—y aunque le duela a muchos—magnifico…'

'No me duel…'

'¡Déjame Terminar Remus!' **De pronto todo volvía a ser exactamente como antes, esos ojos saltones de James con esa voz necia y fuerte haciéndolo reír.**

 _Podríamos estar en el espacio, James no dejaría nunca de ser el James de siempre._

 **Y efectivamente todos rieron; hasta Ted.**

'Soy James Potter, alias Cornamenta, alias… tambores Ted.' **Miro de reojo a Ted, que no estaba muy seguro en participar en esto. Después de todo seguía algo decepcionado.** 'Vamos Ted.' **De nuevo se detuvo.** 'No puedes dejarme abajo, no con Remus mirándome.' **Ted lo miro y sonrió ligeramente solamente de escuchar el nombre de su padre.** 'No tienes idea de lo difícil que es complacerlo. Vamos amigo.' **Le guiño un ojo. Ted miro a Remus que solo sonreía al ver a James.**

 _Tal vez mas adelante… tal vez pueda convencerlos de poder decirlo. Como ahora de poder quedarme, después de todo James es un gran sujeto._

 **El golpe que hacía Ted en el suelo era lo mas cercano a un tambor. James sonrió y continuo.**

'Alias—y cortesía del magnifico; Ted. Que no acompaña en los tambores esta noche… Aplausos por favor…' **Señalo a Ted, que sonrió. Remus aplaudió siguiéndole el juego, tanto James como Ted sonrieron complacidos.** 'Con ustedes, yo: TomYJerry.' **Dijo James abriendo los brazos mostrándose. Remus alzó una ceja y rió divertido.**

'¿TomYqué?' **Remus abrazo su estomago y se echo a reír.**

'Así me han llamado desde que decidiste quedarte dormido Blanca nieves.' **James camino a él y jugo picoteando su cuello para "evitar que se riera", Remus se retorcía tratando de evitar los piquetes, hasta que cubrió su cuello con sus manos.**

'No puede ser…' **Remus reía.** 'Enserio que cuando creo que han dicho lo suficiente… ustedes…' **No dejaba de reír imaginando a todas las personas llamándolo de esa manera.** 'No puede ser…' **Y Ted no dejaba de mirarlo…** 'James esa… esa es una caricatura.'

'una buena caricatura. Lo digo ahora.' **James dijo con firmeza sentándose junto a él.** 'Magnifica, yo diría.' **Remus volvió a reír.**

 _Lo entiendo ahora… Te entiendo mamá. Es imposible no contentarse al escuchar esa risa._

'Tu turno Sirius.' **James le mostro el "escenario". Sirius sonrió de lado al escuchar la risa chusca de Remus.**

'No tengo ese estilo Cornamenta…'

'Deja de ser tan aguafiestas…' **Ted se levanto, quería seguir escuchando a su padre reír. Y no importaba…**

 _Pero agradezco ahora todas esas tonterías de mi cerebro. Al menos sirven para hacerlo reír._

'Yo te ayudo.' **Se señalo. Sirius lo miro extrañado, estaba de un momento a otro con mucha energía. Suspiro…**

 _Remus._

 **No estaba molesto porque Ted tuviera sentimientos por Remus… no tenía porque estar molesto, pero simplemente saberlo no era algo muy agradable para él. No, porque sentía que tenía cierta responsabilidad en eso.**

 _Que tal si fue por lo de Meadows… yo forcé porque salieran… ¿Qué tal si Rem, nunca lo supero? Termino siendo un depravado por mi… No, Remus es muy inteligente. ¡Son 37 años! ¡toda una vida! supongamos que lo conoció dos años atrás… ¡sigue siendo extraño! Remus no es así… A menos de que no sea Remus y ahora sea un tipo doble… sí ¿Qué tal si Ted quiere engañarnos diciendo que es Remus, pero realmente no es Remus? Eso… no debí de leer esa basura de comics que tenía en su cuarto, empiezo a sonar como él…_

'Lo perdimos.' **Remus dijo mirando a Sirius muy pensativo.** 'Entonces…' **Se giró con Ted.** '¿Cómo se llama?'

'Walburg.' **Ted dijo algo emocionado, señalando a Sirius. Remus hizo algún gesto recordando ese nombre.**

'No es…' **Miro a James.**

'¡El de su mamá sí!'

'¡Ted!' **Sirius por fin despertó, entendiendo en que parte del cuento iban. Eso termino por hacer reír a Remus.**

 **Después de contarle lo de los nombres y como James había conseguido un lugar para Ted en el equipo de Quidditch. Remus entendió y aunque no estaba muy seguro de dejarlo partir, confiaba en la habilidad de James para evadir los problemas.**

'Solo vete con cuidado…' **James y Sirius bufaron al escuchar a Remus.**

'es cierto, no has despertado aun.' **Dijo James mirándolo algo molesto. Remus asintió dándole la razón.** 'Bien, vámonos Sirius.' **Dijo James para tomar su camino a la puerta. Sirius lo miro y miro después a Remus.**

'Espera, ¿Quién se queda con él?' **Remus alzo una ceja. De hecho Peter y James también se voltearon extrañados.**

'¿Ahora soy un esclavo?' **Remus pregunto.**

'Prisionero Rems.' **James dijo burlón ante el extraño comentario de Sirius.** '¿Qué sucede Canuto?' **Sirius suspiro, miro a Remus una vez mas y camino hacía James.**

'¿se va a quedar solo con él?' **Sirius le murmuro. Remus los miro y no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesto. Así que se levanto (Ted trato de detenerlo, solo para estar un rato mas junto a él. Pero no pudo contra la mirada de su padre pidiéndole que lo dejara continuar).** 'después de lo que sabemos, enserio quieres…'

'no le va hacer nada. Sigue perdidamente enamorado de Meadows.'

'Sí, pero Ted es otra cosa. ¿además como lo sabes? ¿Qué tal si…?'

'¿Qué tal si qué?' **Sirius se enderezo rápido cuando escucho la voz de Remus seria detrás de él.** 'Y bien ¿Ahora qué?' **Los miro a ambos.**

'¿Por qué no vuelves a tu cama?' **Sirius manoteo para que los dejara en paz.**

'¿Por qué me estas tratando así?' **Le pregunto algo harto. Pensando que lo hacía por de nuevo esa sobre protectora actitud.** 'Que sobreviviera dos lunas llenas seguidas y durmiera un mes entero…'

'No es suficiente.' **Lo interrumpió Sirius.** 'Lo sé, tú lo puedes todo ¿o no Remus?' **Sirius le pregunto también molesto de su actitud. ¿Cómo lo acusaba de algo si ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando?**

'¿Quién de los que está aquí fanfarronea acerca de todas las veces que su vida "ha estado en peligro"?' **De nuevo sus dedos haciendo comillas en el aire.**

'mejor quita ese tonito.' **Sirius lo amenazo.** 'Además, te guste o no Lupin. Lo que te paso es grave y tú estás DE-LI-CA-D…'

'No.' **Remus se volteo tenso de los hombros.** 'No estoy delicado.' **Dijo Remus molesto.** 'No lo estoy, si quisiera podría ir a ese entrenamiento de Quidditch sin ningún problema.' **Sirius bufó aun a pesar de la sonrisa de Ted al escucharlo.**

 _¿Volar con él? eso suena increíble._

'Si, primero aprende a volar una escoba.' **Ted lo iba a detener pero Remus contesto en seguida.**

'Yo sé volar una escoba, Black.'

'Seguro Lupin, si la vuelas de la misma forma en la que diferencias tu salud. Entonces eso explica porque eres un desastre en el cielo.'

'¡Ya basta!' **Los cinco chicos miraron hacía un rincón, ahí estaba un chico de Ravenclaw abrazando un cuaderno amarillo, mirándolos como si estuviera decepcionado de ellos.** 'Están alterando el estado.' **Dijo con dolor y como si fuera lo mas lógico, pero para nadie fue lógico.**

'¿De qué…?' **Remus le estaba preguntando a Sirius pero al ver la misma cara de confusión en el chico Black, se detuvo. Fue James quien rompió el silencio que Lorcan había dejado en las cinco mentes de séptimo.**

'Remus, ni siquiera estábamos hablando de eso.' **Remus miro a Sirius y de nuevo arrugo la frente.** 'Sirius solo quería saber si aun te gusta Meadows.' **Remus miro a Sirius y bajo la mirada, se abrazo así mismo. De repente un ambiente incomodo surgió de ese par.**

'¿Meadows? De nuevo ese nombre…' **Ted se levanto, algo berrinchudo camino con Remus.** '¿me pueden decir quién es Meadows?'

'espera.' **James lo miro extrañado.** '¿No te lo dijo?' **Señalo a Remus quien miro a Ted.** '¿No te dijo quien es Dorcas?' **Remus arrugo la frente y de pronto se comenzó a sentir ligeramente incomodo. Nunca había sido fan de las platicas sobre su vida personal.** '¿Dorcas Meadows?' **Y por el tono alegre que utilizaba James prefería que dejaran de hablar del tema.**

'¿No tenías un entrenamiento?' **Remus le recordó. James entendió la indirecta y se disculpo con la mirada.**

'Vámonos Colagusano' **Peter se sorprendió que James lo llamara, sobre todo porque ya le había hablado a Sirius. Peter corrió detrás de él para alcanzarlo. James abrió la puerta y Peter salió de inmediato.**

'¿me vas a dejar?' **Sirius abrió los brazos inconforme.**

'Eres tú quien quiere cuidarlo…' **James dijo señalando a Remus que de nuevo suspiro harto.**

'Yo no… no quiero cuidarlo—no quiero cuidarte.' **Le dijo directamente a Remus que solo rodo los ojos.**

 _Yo, si quiero cuidarte pa…_

'Entonces puedes ayudar a Lorcan con lo que falta.' **Dijo James desde la puerta, señalo a Lorcan con su barbilla pero miraba con esos ojos avellana a Sirius.** 'ya saben… es en tres días.' **Sirius arrugo la frente.**

'¿Qué pasa en tres días?' **Remus y Sirius preguntaron al mismo tiempo, Peter también lo hubiera hecho pero llego algo tarde para pronunciarlo.**

'No quiero quitarle protagonismo a nuestro Ravenclaw.' **Dijo sonriéndole a Lorcan.** 'van a estar bien.'

'No.' **Dijeron Remus, Ted y Sirius al mismo tiempo. James sonrió y se apresuro a salir, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta Ted metió un pie evitando que cerrara.**

'Espera, James…' **el chico Potter se giro y miro a Ted, que se detuvo de golpe.**

'Sirius y Lorcan no tardan en irse.' **James le murmuro.** 'Esta es una gran oportunidad de ponerse al corriente.' **Dijo el chico Potter guiñándole un ojo.** 'Sin abusar Teddy, es nuestro pequeño.' **Ted parpadeo y al cerrarse la puerta su ardillita cerebral lo entendió.**

'Ah…' **Dijo Ted largo, miro la puerta y sonrió de lado.**

 _Un gran sujeto ese James Potter._

 **OOoOO**

'No creo que te dejen… me refiero a Ted—dejen a Ted entrar al entrenamiento una hora después…' **Peter señalo el camino correcto pero James negó mirando a su alrededor.** 'Además no traes el uniforme…' **A James no le preocupaba mucho y él aun no estaba seguro si podía hablarle con confianza, después de todo si lo había engañado de alguna manera.**

'¿No vas a preguntarme qué es lo que pasa?' **Peter fue sorprendido por James que lo miraba algo cauteloso. Peter asintió.** 'Son las pruebas para Gryffindor.' **James dijo acompañado de un largo suspiro, Peter alzo una ceja recordándolo.** 'Solo quiero saber cómo le fue a James…' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros.** 'sé que no le agrado pero bueno… entreno conmigo, quiero ver los resultados.'

'Solo fue una vez…' **Peter dijo en voz baja, muy baja. Para que James no lo escuchara.**

'Lo sé.' **De nuevo, James lo había sorprendido.** 'Pero eso no quita que lo entrenara, Colagusano.' **Peter agacho la mirada al escucharlo ligeramente molesto. Así caminaron por un rato, en silencio. Era extraño porque James solía platicar con quien sea en todo momento y verlo así tan callado solo le decía que seguía algo molesto con él.** '¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Ted?' **James sonó realmente curioso. Lo miro de reojo y Peter noto esa mirada curiosa; no molesta, solo curiosa. Eso lo intimido incluso mas, porque esos ojos eran como los de un niño asombrado con todo, esperando que todo sea tan asombroso como lo ve…**

 _James es asombroso…_

'Bu-Bu-bueno…' **Peter jugo con sus dedos. James se detuvo, había aprendido con los años que Peter necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos. Incluso eso le pasaba a él también, por eso le agradaba… eran diferentes pero en ciertas cosas iguales.** 'Yo…'

 _Le dije que no lo entenderían, prácticamente le dije que eran unos malvados sin raciocinio. Sin corazón, para entender lo que significa tener a tu padre en tu tiempo… espera, si es su padre ¿Por qué lo quiso traer de diecisiete años a su tiempo?_

'vamos Peter.' **James lo animo a que continuara. Peter parpadeo y lo miro recordando que estaba a mitad de algo.** 'solo quiero entender porque dudo tanto por contarnos todo.' **James metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miro a su amigo.** '¿le dijiste algo malo de nosotros?' **La voz sonó algo dolida.**

 _Si, James._

'No.' **Dijo Peter sintiéndose mal, hacía mucho tiempo que no le mentía a James, pero…**

 _Esa mirada es demasiada presión. James es demasiada presión._

'Solo… solo le dije que debía de saber como decírselo…'

'¿Por qué?' **James contesto su propia pregunta con un arranque de energía. Peter trago saliva y lo miro.** 'oh…' **Dijo el chico Potter entendiendo.** 'pero… creo que tienes razón…' **despeino su cabello.** 'Al final nos alteramos…' **Dijo pensando en cómo habían reaccionado.** 'Pero así somos…' **Lo miro y noto que no todos eran así. Peter no.** 'Sirius y yo…' **Peter asintió sintiendo un bajón de energía.** 'De igual forma, nos mintió. La gente tiene que ser honesta Peter. A pesar de todo.' **Defendió su punto.** 'Debiste de decírselo.' **Peter agacho la mirada.** 'Peter ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?'

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo hice?_

'No lo sé.' **Peter dijo realmente confundido.** 'Solo quería…' **James lo miro, realmente Peter estaba pensando la razón por la cual no lo había dicho.** '…quería irme a casa.' **Dijo pensándolo.**

 _ **No es cierto Peter… lo sabes.**_

'Sí, quería irme a casa.' **Dijo tratando de ignorar esa voz.**

'Yo también.' **Dijo James acompañándolo, pero la mirada de Peter parecía decir lo contrario.** 'Sí, quiero irme…' **Reafirmo.** '¿No lo crees? ¿Por qué querría quedarme aquí?' **Abrió los brazos.**

'Sip… ehm…' **Peter asintió.** 'Solo que pensé que estabas bien…' **Dijo al principio algo inseguro.** 'ya sabes… aquí esta Sirius...' **James lo miro sin entender lo que trataba de decir.**

'Sí, y también Remus y tú.' **James dijo señalándolo con esa voz golpeada. Peter asintió.** 'Peter… ¿creís…'

'te veías muy divertido.' **Dijo Peter rápido queriendo no salir tan golpeado de esta platica.** 'Te veías tranquilo y yo solo quiero volver a casa. No tengo la facilidad de sentirme tan cómodo en lugares desconocidos… no como Sirius…' **Dijo en un suspiro, sentía una especie de piedra atorada en su pecho.** 'quería presionar a Ted. Quería encontrar una forma de regresar…'

'¿crees que eso nos va atrasar? Lo de Ted…' **Señalo su cabello.** '¿Por qué debería de retrasarnos?' **James le pregunto y Peter solo suspiro.** 'Anda Peter… ya estamos metidos en esto.'

 _No puedo, no puedo decirle lo de Remus y Ted, es algo de él. le arruinaría el momento…_ _ **Síguete mintiendo amigo.**_

'Les encanta.' **Dijo Peter sencillamente ignorando esa voz. James arrugo la frente.** 'Metamorfomago...' **Encontró algo que explicara, lo que sea que iba a explicar.** 'Soñamos con eso cuando tratábamos de ayudar a Remus ¿lo recuerdas?' **Por supuesto que lo recordaba.** 'era una opción hasta que se rindieron…'

'no nos rendimos.' **James dijo rápido. Peter lo miro…**

 _No hay un momento en que no sea así ¿no? James Gryffindor. Gryffindor James._

'Solo necesitamos mas tiempo.' **Dijo James despeinándose y mirando de reojo al suelo.** 'No es que nos rindiéramos, lo nuestro era urgente y ser animago era lo mas rápido…' **Después sonrió.** 'Casi cuatro años…' **Dijo entre risas.** 'que rapidez…' **Dijo con sarcasmo. Miro a Peter invitándolo a reír junto a él. Peter sonrió sintiéndose mas cómodo. Después de eso, Peter no quiso decir mas y James no se lo pidió; suspiro y miro hacía la cancha de Quidditch.** 'Sabes Peter…' **Dijo el chico sin mirarlo, su voz era tranquila y no tan seca como antes, eso ayudo a Peter a mantener la mirada en él.** 'me conoces bien.' **Dijo sonriendo de lado.** 'mas de lo que yo te conozco.' **Dijo mirándolo de reojo. Peter no sabía si sonreír o no, pero ese comentario le había gustado.** '¿Quién lo diría Colagusano? Eso es trampa.' **Se acerco a él y lo despeino. Peter rió queriendo quitarse las manos de encima. James por fin lo soltó.** 'con que no lo uses en contra mía…' **Peter alzo una ceja.**

 _¿cómo? Digo… ¿es posible hacerle daño a James Potter?_

'Y te prometo que no nos dejaremos llevar tanto. Tienes razón…'

 _¿Tengo razón?_

'Estamos atorados aquí y aunque me agrade la compañía y estoy con ustedes… tenemos que volver en algún punto.' **Dijo James suspirando.** 'Intentemos ayudar a Ted y regresemos lo mas pronto posible.' **Le sonrió para ver si estaba de acuerdo con él. Peter asintió.**

'¿Qué?' **Peter dijo al verse observado por James Potter. El heredero de los Potter, negó dejando caer los hombros.**

'No sé.' **Dijo el chico entre risas, paso una mano por su barbilla tallándola, como si tratara de entender algo. Peter miro de reojo hacía el horizonte.** 'creo que el único que falta por madurar es Sirius…' **Dijo el chico en tono de burla. Peter parpadeo en shock.** '¿puedes creerlo? Es el mayor de todos y es el último que va a madurar…' **Dijo riendo.**

'¿Enserio crees que maduraste?' **Peter dijo señalándolo con incredulidad. James se detuvo y lo miro consternado.**

'Colagusano, ya no duermo con Bambi. No pidas milagros tampoco.' **Peter rio y James volvió a despeinarlo.** 'Me agrada esta persona en que te estas convirtiendo, hermano.' **Dijo abrazándolo mientras caminaban hacía la cancha de Quidditch.**

 _A mí también me agradas James._

 **OOoOO**

'Tienes que estar bromeando…' **Remus dijo con una cara de ultraje. Lorcan solo negó chiquito.**

'No es su culpa Lunático.' **Sirius dijo sentando en la cama previniendo cualquier reacción peligrosa para Lorcan.** 'Solo tenemos que asegurarnos esta vez que no haya daños secundarios.'

'¿Cómo otro mes inconsciente?' **Remus abrió los brazos mostrándole su principal preocupación.**

'¡No!' **Ted se paró de inmediato.** 'no puedes volver a dormir, ¡te acabas de despertar!' **Dijo el chico tomando sus brazos, como si la decisión dependiera de Remus.** 'tenemos que hacer algo.'

'Es lo que estamos diciendo Ted.'

'pero algo enserio. Lorcan…' **Ted camino a zancadas hacía Lorcan que dio un paso hacía atrás algo aterrado.**

'Lento…' **Remus lo detuvo. Lorcan miro sorprendido a Remus. El chico de ojos miel, no entendió porque, únicamente le parecía que Lorcan se veía algo vulnerable para recibir tanta energía de Ted.** 'Dale algo de distancia ¿sí?' **Ted asintió embobado, al igual que Lorcan.**

'¿okaaaaay…?' **Sirius miro a ambos chicos (Ted y Lorcan.)** '¿Qué demonios tienes en esta época?' **Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa socarrona, al ver a Ted hacer exactamente lo que le había dicho. Remus los miro y dejo caer los hombros notando el punto de Sirius.** 'Hablo enserio…' **Remus se sentó junto a él.** 'ese tonto de ahí, se ha pasado todo el mes tratando de hablar contigo y Ravee simplemente cree que eres una cosa de otro mundo. Impresionante Lunático.' **Le dio un codazo. Remus sonrió solo por cortesía, no se creía ninguna de esas cosas.** 'deberías de llenarme de tu conocimiento.' **Dijo mirándolo de reojo. Remus dejo caer los hombros.**

'Tú eres el de los cursos.' **Ambos rieron.** 'por cierto, ese chico…' **Miro a Ravee. Sirius asintió y para Remus que llevaba años conociendo a Sirius sabía que significaba casi todos sus gestos.** '¿Entonces es un desastre o una gran persona?'

'Yo diría que ambas. Dame algo de tiempo y nos lo mostrara.' **Sonrió de lado con esa sonrisa segura. Sirius miro de nuevo a Lorcan.** 'él solo esta algo…' **Vacilo. Remus alzo una ceja.**

'Estas preocupado.' **Dijo con cierto humor, Sirius lo miro serio y después bufo.** 'Vamos, estas preocupado.' **Dijo de nuevo tratando de encontrar su mirada.**

'Tú deberías ser el preocupado Lunático.' **Remus dejo ese juego para suspirar y volver a recargarse en el mástil de la cama.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo Sirius mirándolo, Remus negó sabiendo que no lo hacía para lastimarlo.**

'Tranquilo, sé que no tienes un gramo de tacto.' **Remus dijo pensativo.** 'además, ya sabes mientras más Black, mejor para mi…'

'hare como si nunca dijiste eso.' **Sirius le advirtió con su dedo índice. Remus rió.** 'Ya sé que te gusta que te traten mal pero, una tercera luna llena es demasiado ¿no crees?' **Despeino su cabello castaño jugueteando con su cabeza. Remus sonrió y quito sus manos para después agachar la mirada.**

'es la muerte.' **Dijo Remus suspirando desanimado. Sirius lo miro y se extraño de ese quejido de dolor. A Remus no le gustaba mostrar que enserio le dolían sus transformaciones y escucharlo quejarse públicamente era porque sabía que algo malo iba a pasar.**

'¿Qué sucede?' **Dijo Sirius sentándose frente a él, hizo menos espacio entre ellos para que ni Ted, ni Lorcan escucharan. Conocía a Remus y sabía que de por si contar sus cosas de lobo le era difícil con ellos; sus amigos de toda la vida, ahora con desconocidos iba a ser algo casi imposible. Y a juzgar por su aspecto necesitaba decir algo.** 'Anda dime…' **Dijo al verlo titubeante pero pensativo. Remus lo miro y Sirius pudo ver algo de pavor.** 'Vas a estar bien. Te ves mejor…'

'no es eso.' **Dijo Remus dándole igual su aspecto.** 'Es…' **Trago saliva.** 'es que no estoy seguro…' **Dijo algo frustrado.** 'Al parecer fue mucho tiempo, no sé si fue un sueño o si…' **Suspiro de nuevo esta vez soltando estrés y conflicto.**

'¿Qué pasa Remus?' **Sirius toco su rodilla; la necesidad de tocar a la persona con quien hablaba solo para que supiera que estaba ahí. Molly lo odiaba.**

'lo vi.' **Remus dijo bajito. Sirius se acerco porque no pudo escucharlo.** 'Lo vi.' **Repitió, esta vez mirando a su amigo. Sirius arrugo la frente.**

'¿Te refieres a…?' **Remus asintió.** '¿eso es…? nuevo.' **Dijo pensando en la imagen. Remus asintió.** '¿Y?' **Remus lo miro algo sorprendido por la pregunta, parecía incluso algo ansioso. Sirius noto incomodó a Remus y prefirió disculparse… a su manera.** 'Bueno esto es nuevo, tal vez signifique algo…' **el chico de ojos miel lo miro con gracia. Ni él, ni James sabían de la palabra discreción.**

 _Me pregunto como se la han arreglado con mi secreto por tantos años… oh, espera. No lo han hecho…_

'lo único que puedo pensar es que es algo malo.' **Dijo Remus recargando su cabeza en el mástil y cerrando los ojos. Sirius lo miro y sonrió de lado con algo de melancolía.** 'Fue horrible.' **Aprovecho que Sirius estaba callado y dispuesto a escuchar.** 'La peor de mis pesadillas…' **Dijo el chico tragando saliva y Sirius podía notar el pavor en su voz.** 'Lo disfrutaba Sirius.' **Sirius suspiro y acarició su rodilla dándole ánimos.** 'no recuerdo mucho…' **Remus pensó en la imagen, era horrendo querer recordar pero ahora que estaba hablando de eso era inevitable. Efectivamente no recordaba muchas cosas…** 'Era…' **Miro al chico.** 'Los ojos amarillos y…' **Toco su mandíbula recordando esos colmillos. Cerró los ojos al recordarlo con las cicatrices pero con esa energía tan fuerte.** 'Quiere lastimarme.' **Algo le decía que se iba a vengar de algo que le hizo, aun sin saber que era.**

'ya, déjalo Remus.' **Dijo Sirius palmeando su rodilla para que borrara la imagen.** 'No te despertaste para mortificarte de las cosas que te pasaron cuando estabas dormido.' **Sirius dijo con fastidio.**

'es que, ni siquiera se si fue real o solo una pesadilla.' **Remus dijo abrazando sus piernas, pensativo.** 'creí que ese mini James era un sueño y mira…' **Dijo con preocupación. Sirius entendía su preocupación pero no servía nada preocuparse de una posible pesadilla.** 'es que siento que es algo importante Sirius, algo paso…' **Sirius manoteo deteniéndolo.**

'En lo único que tenemos que pensar es la próxima luna llena. Solo en estos tres próximos días, amigo.' **Dijo enterrando su mano en el cabello de Remus. Masajeo detrás de su oreja y Remus sonrió.** 'Ya deja de preocuparte tanto. Me abrumas…' **Sirius dijo ofendido.**

'Tienes un serio problema con las orejas.' **Sirius sonrió de lado.**

'Soy un perro y nosotros los perros, adoramos esto.' **Dijo masajeándole.** 'Te lo digo para que lo hagas correctamente la próxima vez.' **Remus rodo los ojos.**

'¿Próxima vez?' **Ted saltó a la cama haciendo que Sirius y Remus tambalearan y por consecuente dejaran el contacto físico (que era la principal molestia de Ted)** 'no tienes que darle masajes o… tocarlo. No tienes porque pasar por esa tortura…'

'¿Vas a decir algo importante Ted?' **Sirius le pregunto impaciente. Ted lo miro y arrugo la frente.** 'Y solo para aclarar; tocarme, es la mas hermosa experiencia que solo pocos pueden tener.' **Barrio con la mirada a Ted.**

'Solo lo dice excusando su calentura precoz.' **Ted sonrió divertido a su padre que solo alzo ambas cejas mirando desafiante a Sirius.**

'Ahyy Lupin, te estás ganando una paliza.'

'Contacto físico, ahí lo tienes.' **Remus mostro a Sirius como si fuera un espécimen.** 'ahora…' **Sirius se aventó junto a él y lo despeino tosco.** '¿Cómo lo haremos?'

'woah…' **Sirius dijo recargándose en él.** '¿Podríamos ir a cenar primero, Remus?' **Dijo entre risas.**

'Ahora entiendo porque James lo insinúa tanto…' **Ted dijo entre dientes.**

'Es parte de su personalidad.' **Lorcan dijo entendiendo a Sirius.** 'Es un perro, ellos adoran el contacto y la atención. Entre mas cariñoso seas con él, mas leal.' **Remus miro a Sirius y alzo una ceja.**

'Ya escuchaste Lupin.' **Sirius golpeo ligeramente el brazo de su amigo.** 'Puedes empezar con masajear mi hombro…' **Lo señalo.**

'Estas loco.' **Ted se le adelanto a Remus.** 'Ahora, quítate de encima.' **Dijo jalándolo, Sirius rió y se enderezo mostrando una sonrisa maldosa.** 'ahora…' **El metamorfomago tomo aire para continuar.** 'Dentro de tres días, va a ser luna llena.' **Remus suspiro.** 'Tranquilo.' **Ted se subió a la cama.** 'Vas a estar bien pa…' **Remus lo miro extrañado.** '..para ese día.' **Ted sonrió nervioso.** 'la casa de los gritos esta lista y…' **Miro a Lorcan.** 'Lorcan dice que puede hacer una poción para ayudar a tu metabolismo, para tu recuperación.' **Remus miro a Lorcan y este solo lo miro tomando distancia.** 'y-y-y… yo…' **Ted pensó en algo para que Remus lo mirara de la misma manera que miraba a Lorcan.** 'yo puedo…' **Dijo mirándolo…**

'¿Desaparecer?' **Sirius sugirió, Remus le pidió que se detuviera, Ted parecía intentarlo enserio.**

 _Vamos, di algo. Algo que lo haga sentirse orgulloso… algo inteligente que muestre que es importante para ti. Vamos Ted, dilo…_

'Puedo traer chocolate.' **Remus parpadeo y lo miro con un brillo diferente en la mirada. Le sonrió asintiendo.**

 _¡SIIIIIIIII!_

 **Sirius rió. Ted lo miro para asegurarse de que no se estuviera burlando y no Sirius no lo hacía.**

'Hasta que tienes una idea busarajo.' **Dijo el chico Black. Ted sonrió.** 'Entonces Ravee, supongo que ocupas tiempo para hacer esa increíble poción.' **Lorcan pensó y después de un par de segundos asintió.** 'Genial.' **Dijo Sirius levantándose.** 'Porque Remus tiene mucho tiempo libre.' **Señalo a Remus, que solo miro a Lorcan.** 'Los deberes de quinto serán papilla para él. ¿Cierto Lunático?' **Remus lo entendió.**

'Seguro, si eso va ayudar. No te preocupes, yo puedo ayudarte.' **Dijo acercándose a Lorcan, que lo miro algo expectante. Como si la idea de que Remus hiciera sus deberes fuera lo mejor del mundo.** 'aunque…' **Remus miro el cuarto y sonrió de lado.**

'¿Qué?' **Ted pregunto atentamente. Remus lo miro y sonrió; le daba tanta gracia ese chico. Esos ojos mirando todo con sorpresa…**

 _Tanta energía acumulada._

'nada…' **Dijo Remus dejando caer los hombros.**

'No, dilo.' **Lorcan y Ted dijeron al mismo tiempo.**

'Anda, dilo de una buena vez.' **Sirius dijo cruzándose de brazos. Remus lo miro de reojo.**

 _Oh… le han estado quitando protagonismo._

'Bueno…' **Remus camino al centro de la habitación.** 'Es solo que estoy algo harto de quedarme aquí.' **Sirius arrugo la frente.** 'Sí, lo sé. Ni siquiera he estado despierto, pero…' **Era extraño, pero lo sentía.** 'me siento algo inquieto.' **Dijo tocando su pecho. Lorcan abrió los ojos y rápido abrió su cuaderno para escribir algo.** 'Solo espero que no sea algo malo…' **Dijo Remus con gracia. Ted al escucharlo se asomo a ver que escribía Lorcan.**

'Creí que dijiste que nadie podía vernos.' **Sirius camino a Remus. Remus negó.**

'No dije eso, dije "cuidadosos".' **Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.** 'Pero supongo que tienes razón. No es buena idea que…'

'Si quieres salir, podemos salir.' **Ted se metió entre Sirius y Remus, haciendo su cabello azul. Remus dio un paso hacía atrás de la impresión.** 'Tú y yo. Yo y tú.' **Dijo señalándolo y señalándose. Sirius lo miro ofendido.** 'Puedo pretender que soy otra persona y tú puedes ser yo.' **Dijo el chico cambiando su rostro.** 'Sí, por favor se yo.' **Remus abrió los ojos impresionado.**

'Woah…' **Dijo con una sonrisa. Ted se sonrojo de inmediato mientras que se sentía enormemente orgulloso de si mismo.**

 _Le gusta ¡Le gusta! Por supuesto que le gusta, si mamá era así. Le gustaba tu mamá, por lo tanto… tú le gustas. ¡Le gusto! :D_

'Bueno… no es una mala idea.' **Dijo Remus ansioso por salir. Ted se emociono haciendo su cabello azul eléctrico. Aplaudió y dio pequeños saltos.**

'Remus, se que mueres por dejar libre a la bestia…' **Remus lo miro algo molesto por su comentario. Pero Sirius vio como Lorcan asintió repetitivamente.** 'da igual, creo que deberíamos de considerar a idea de quedarte hacer los deberes de Ravee.'

'¿No te gustaría ver la escuela?' **Ted volvió a meterse entre los dos. Sirius se quejo esta vez.** 'Ha cambiado desde que no están aquí.' **Dijo alegre, a Remus e gustaba cada vez más la idea.** 'Puedo ser tu guía.'

'Oh no…' **Sirius trato de detenerlo ¿pero enserio creen que se podía detener?** 'Ted…'

'Soy Premio Anual.' **Dijo mostrando su placa. Remus la miro y sonrió…**

 _¡Estas orgulloso! Apuesto a que estas orgulloso que tu hijo sea premio Anual. ¿Quién iba a decir que ese ridículo titulo me serviría de algo?_

'eso significa que tienes ruta.' **Dijo Remus sonriendo tentativamente.** 'Puedes salir en la noche.'

'Puedo salir cuando quiera.' **Dijo Ted mostrándole que estaba dispuesto hacerlo todo. Los ojos de Remus brillaron y los de Ted también al verlo así.**

'¡Dejen de mirarse así!' **Sirius agito sus brazos en el aire con impotencia.**

'¿Qué es lo que te pasa? tú no eres así.' **Remus le pregunto a Sirius.** 'Creo que deberías de ir también con nosotros.' **Ted borro la sonrisa de inmediato.**

'¡No!'

'¡Sí!' **Sirius dijo casi enseguida de Ted.** 'De hecho creo que todos deberíamos de ir con ustedes.' **Señalo a Lorcan y claro, Remus sabía que James y Peter estaban incluidos.** 'nosotros tampoco conocemos el castillo.'

'No puedo llevarlos a todos.' **Ted abrió los brazos rescatando el momento que iba a tener con su padre; a solas.** 'Es ilógico.' **Dijo mirando a Lorcan para darle mas firmeza a su punto.** 'contigo somos solo tú y yo…'

 _Ya quita esa sonrisita._

'si van ellos…'

 _No podre decirte que eres mi padre. No podre estar contigo._

'¿Qué paso con la capa de invisibilidad?' **Remus le pregunto a Sirius. Sirius dejo caer los hombros.** '¿Y el mapa?'

'¡el mapa!' **Ted aplaudió conociendo de lo que hablaba.** 'El mapa del merodeador.' **Dijo acercándose a él con emoción.** 'Lunático…' **Dijo ahora entendiéndolo todo.** 'creo que es lo mas grandioso que he escuchado… y estoy seguro que gracias a ti pudieron…'

'alto ahí niño; que nosotros también colaboramos.' **Remus asintió.** 'Y mucho.'

'De hecho.' **Dijo Remus sabiendo que no podía ayudar mucho cuando se acercaba la luna llena y obviamente después de ella. Sirius sonrió recordando aquellos días encerrados, a veces resolviendo algo, a veces apagando un pequeño incendio en el cuarto, otras veces gritando miles de ideas para terminarlo; se hizo difícil algunos días pero lo lograron. Los cuatro.**

'ahora enserio quiero hacerlo.' **Dijo Sirius algo melancólico. Remus lo entendió.**

'Pues hagámoslo.' **Le encantaba esa parte de Remus. Ese: "soy un chico bueno, pero en el fondo soy un merodeador y nadie lo puede negar."** 'No te preocupes Ted.' **Remus se volteo con Ted.** 'Ellos son expertos en eso de romper las reglas.' **Dijo dándole un codazo a Sirius que solo bufo pero termino por recargarse en su amigo.** '¿Qué dices?' **miro a Ted.**

 _¿Cómo le digo que no?_

'Si tu lo dices.' **Dijo el chico de Hufflepuff dejando caer los hombros.**

'Si Ted, ¿qué puede salir mal?' **Sirius dijo abriendo los brazos.**

'Solo pretendemos que somos cinco Ted.' **Remus dijo entre risas. Ted rió.**

'O Remus.' **Dijo Ted mirándolo con cariño, Remus lo señalo dándole la razón.**

 _Oh papá…_

 **OOoOO**

'Tranquilo James…' **Fred dijo mirando a James Sirius con la mejilla embarrada en la mesa del gran comedor. Tenía un aspecto decadente. Sus amigos notaron que era algo grave cuando Alice Longbottom paso frente a él y este solo cerro los ojos sollozando.** 'seguro el próximo año lo logras.'

'¡Lo hicimos Dom!' **Alice de nuevo grito emocionada. James la miro y se cubrió la cabeza con el gorro de la túnica. Fred miro a Zlatan.**

'No me preguntes, no suelo consolar a nadie…' **Fred rio divertido pro ese comentario.**

'Oye James, aun podemos causarle un accidente a algún miembro del equipo.' **Louis dijo tan inocente que la idea hasta sonó buena. Pero después de que lo meditó bien James volvió a cerrar los ojos y negó.**

 _Eso no es muy Gryffindor._

'James…' **Alguien murmuro. Y James pensó que tal vez había sido su imaginación…** 'James…' **De nuevo. Fred se levanto para ver de quien se trataba, cuando lo supo sonrió ampliamente.**

'son ellos.' **Dijo volviendo a su grupo de compañeros de dormitorio.** 'Seguro le paso algo a Lunático.' **James levanto por primera vez su rostro de la mesa.**

'Es Peter…' **Dijo Louis, James volteo y lo vio. Sonrió poco a poco.** 'James, tú deberías de ir.' **James los miro, sabía que lo hacían para subirle los ánimos y honestamente se los agradeció.**

 **Se levanto de la mesa e ignoro los festejos de sus otros compañeros, esos chicos que iban a representar a su casa. Casi le dieron ganas de volver y cubrirse de nuevo con su túnica pero al ver a Peter mejor decidió continuar…**

'James…' **James lo llamo notando su gesto desencajado, quería darle palabras de aliento pero James Sirius se adelanto y abrazo a Peter que solo parpadeo sorprendido, James miro a Peter y este solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'Peter fue horrible.' **Dijo James abrazándolo un poco mas fuerte. A Peter le recordó muchísimo a su James, de esas veces en las que lo encontraba en la estacion abrazando a sus padres, rogándoles por una escoba nueva o simplemente queriéndolos abrazar. James Sirius abrazaba igual.** 'enserio creí que…' **Hundió su rostro en las túnicas de Peter que de pronto se sintió algo torpe. Sin saber que decir, busco ayuda de James y este asintió palmeando su hombro.**

'James, te vimos y…'

'no te estoy hablando a ti.' **Dijo James aun abrazando a Peter.** 'No creas que no se lo que hiciste…' **James arrugo la frente. James Sirius lo miro por fin, con un rostro rojo de coraje.** 'Volaste con ella. Entrenaste con ella.' **James hizo una cara de fastidio.** 'Lo estuvo diciendo en todas las pruebas. No dejo de hablar de ti; de lo divertido que eras, de cómo volabas y yo…' **Recordó su terrible prueba.** 'Me distraje.' **Dijo de nuevo con sentimiento y volvió abrazar a Peter.** 'Fue su culpa…' **Peter sintió como lo apreto mas, como si esperaba que dijera algo que lo consolara. Peter pensó en la típica frase: "tienes razón" pero James estaba ahí aun lado.**

 _Esto es difícil._

'James, cualquiera se distrae…' **Peter comenzó torpe.** '…me refiero a que Jame… Digo, TomYJerry solo…' **Dejo caer los hombros sin saber que decir. James volvió a intentarlo.**

'lo lamento James…'

'¡mentiroso!' **James Sirius dijo negándose a ceder.**

'¡Oye James, solo trato de…!'

'Creo que no lo va a entender…'

'No me digas Peter…' **James uso el sarcasmo, la verdad es que estaba algo desesperado.**

'No le hables así.' **James Sirius lo regaño. James abrió la boca pero la mirada del pequeño solo hizo que terminara por cruzar los brazos inconforme.** 'Peter…' **la voz del chico cambió radicalmente, ahora era dulce y tierna, desconsolada. Peter le sonrió.** '¿Qué voy hacer ahora?' **Dijo el chico con conflicto en la mirada. Eso lentes y pecas adornando su rostro solo lo hacían mas adorable.** 'Soy el hijo de un Potter.' **Peter miro de reojo a James que solo arrugo mas el gesto y tensó los hombros.** 'y no logre ni siquiera impresionar a Alice…' **Dijo el chico volviendo a hundir su rostro. Peter acarició su hombro comenzando a entender al chico.**

 _Si ser su amigo ya son muchas expectativas, no me imagino ser su hijo. James es taaaan… tanto. Es difícil… al parecer el único que puede lograr mantenerlo feliz es Sirius… Y para rematar decidió ponerle a este chico ambos nombres… pobre James, demasiada responsabilidad. Seguro no solo tiene que cumplir con James sino también con Sirius… eso es demasiado para alguien que tiene once años… ¿Qué se supone que le diga ahora? ¿Qué se acostumbre, porque el camino es largo aun? No, eso no va ayudar en nada Peter…_

'Dile que lo hará mejor la próxima vez.' **Una voz le aconsejo, al principio solo asintió, pero después noto que no se parecía para nada a la voz en su mente…** 'Dile que es mejor que no hubiera entrado, que hubiera sido terrible tener que jugar contra Ted.' **Peter entonces noto que era James quien le estaba secreteando.** 'Y dile, que si la impresiono, que viste como lo veía mientras volaba, que se tensaba cuando hacía algún movimiento tosco, que seguro recordaba como había caído aquel día.' **Peter asintió. Nisiquiera sabía si eso había pasado porque el no dejaba de pensar si Ted le había dicho finalmente a Remus que era su hijo, después sus pensamientos habían pasado al beso que tuvo con Dominique y de ahí terminaron en las excusas que podía inventar para no tener que dormir con ella; se dio cuenta que en realidad nunca había mirado las pruebas del equipo de Gryffindor, así que decidió confiar en James.**

 **Termino por decirle las palabras que James le había dicho, Peter se sorprendió al ver que el chico se tranquilizo casi al instante.**

 _Supongo que se conoce demasiado bien como para consolarse así mismo._

'Sabía que lo entenderías Peter, que bueno que estés aquí.' **James Sirius volvió abrazarlo y Peter solo despeino su cabello—como sabía que le gustaba—James Sirius rió gustosos de que lo hubiera hecho. Era algo injusto que ese niño le estuviera dando toda esa atención a él siendo que James parecía interesarse mucho mas, pero tampoco podía negar que le gustaba mucho como para detenerse y es que... ¿Cuándo volvería a ser más importante que James Potter?**

 _Sencillo; nunca._

'¿Lunático está bien?' **Peter parpadeo y luego recordó a Remus.**

'Sí, se quedo con Lorcan.' **James hablo, hasta que dijo el nombre de Lorcan, James Sirius lo dejo de mirar como estorbo.** 'está bien con él.'

'por supuesto. Lo-Lorcan es el mejor en eso.' **Sonrió animado, Peter noto que se le veía el golpe de Alice aun en el ojo; e lo había contado y es por eso que solo le acarició esa parte con cariño recordándole las miles de veces que Evans había rechazado al James de su tiempo. Cuando James Sirius se abochorno le sonrió disculpándose, seguro le había recordado el bochornoso incidente.** 'él es mi amigo Peter, ¿lo sabes? Bueno…' **Parpadeo pensándolo, dejo caer los hombros y le sonrió de nuevo a Peter.** 'va a ser mi amigo.' **Dijo con una sonrisa. James sonrió de lado.**

'seguro que si.' **Dijo Peter entre risas, lo despeino seguro de que esa sonrisa traviesa conseguiría a cualquier persona; un chico tímido y raro como Lorcan sería pan comido para él..** 'Si ya lo decidiste, entonces seguramente será.' **Dijo mirando a James.** 'Ya lo traes en las venas.' **Suspiro. James Sirius asintió separándose de él.**

'tienes razón.' **Dijo el chico como si hubiera recordado algo importante.** 'Peter…' **Lo miro impresionado. Peter no se movió, quien sabe quizá había hecho algo mal esta vez y aunque no estuviera acostumbrado a tanta energía de James Sirius, no podía negar que le gustaba la atención que le daba.** 'Soy un Potter.' **Dijo señalándose vanidosamente. James alzó una ceja.**

'¿eso es malo?' **quiso ocultar su voz preocupada pero para Peter que había vivido tantos años con él, le fue sencillo identificarla.**

'¿eres un Potter?' **Peter le pregunto finalmente. James asintió por el pequeño.**

'¿No lo notas?' **James señalo su cabello y los lentes.** '¿Peter, no me ves como mi papá?' **Peter miro a James.**

'Claro, sí, en definitiva.' **Sentencio mirándolos a ambos.** 'es solo que estoy confundido.' **Dijo sonriéndole amable. James Sirius lo miro algo inconforme.** 'Lo siento James; mira que hasta tienes el nombre de tu padre.' **James Sirius asintió.**

'Sí.' **Dijo orgulloso el pequeño.** 'Es un nombre que da suerte.' **Dijo guiñándole el ojo. James sonrió algo halagado mientras que Peter rio sabiendo que su amigo seguro se sentía como un pavorreal.** 'Es enserio, mira que mi papá sobrevivió DOS veces de la muerte.' **Dijo mostrándoles dos dedos con sus ojos saltones. Eso despertó tanto a James como a Peter.**

'dos… ¿veces?' **Peter miro con asombro a James, que solo se quedo boquiabierto.**

'sí. Es la única persona que no ha fallecido con la maldición imperdonable de la muerte.' **James dijo con orgullo.** 'Y yo soy su heredero.' **Dijo el chico señalándose.**

'James…' **Peter se acerco aun en estado de shock al chico despeinado de su año.** '¿Qué es lo que…?'

'Dos veces…' **James volvió a repetir, la verdad es que se veía algo pálido.**

 _¿En qué clase de aprieto me metí? Seguro fue culpa de Sirius… ¬¬_

'Lo siento James…' **Peter dijo consolándolo. Le parecía que saber que iba a morir era algo malo y ahora que descubrió que James moriría dos veces le pareció terrible, no podía imaginarse como había terminado ahí…**

 _Seguro Sirius tiene que ver algo en eso._

'Pe-pe…' **James detuvo a James Sirius.** 'Woah…' **hizo una señal de tiempo con ambas manos, parpadeo torpemente, sacudió su cabeza para poder concentrarse.** '¿tu padre sigue vivo?' **Eso era clave. No importaba mucho que hubiera muerto dos veces si al final estaba sin vida. Además de que explicaría muchas cosas sobre Ted y James Sirius y porque estos se llamaban hermanos. James Sirius lo miro como un inadaptado.**

'¿enserio me estas preguntando eso?' **Dijo el chico con fastidio.**

'Vamos James, él no sabe…' **Peter se detuvo, pensó que si le decía a James Sirius que su amigo no sabía nada de su historia, seguramente al pequeño le importaría muy poco.** '…ni yo tampoco. La verdad es que no somos de por aquí.' **Dejo caer los hombros. James Sirius lo miro y abrió los ojos.**

'O no…' **Dominique miro a James Sirius a lo lejos.** 'Fred ¿Por qué tiene la mirada?' **Fred se asomo muy displicente y vio a James junto a Peter y TomYJerry.**

'Sí, si la tiene.' **Dijo el chico levantando un pulgar. ¬¬**

'Dije "Por qué"…' **La pelirroja gruño. El pelirrojo se sentó levantando las manos, Dominique rodó los ojos y tuvo que levantarse.**

'¿es TomYJerry?' **Alice se levanto para ver mejor a James.** 'O tengo que decirle que entre al equipo… oh… ahí está Potter.' **Dominique la miro de reojo, su tono de voz había sido despiadado (incluso para ella). Obviamente Alice no le había contado lo que había pasado entre James y ella.**

'¿No la conoces?' **James Sirius dijo reteniendo algo de energía.** 'No conoces mi historia.' **Dijo señalándose con importancia. Peter volvió a negar.**

'Yo tampoco la conozco…' **Dijo James levantando la mano. James Sirius lo ignoro y aplaudió cerrando los ojos con emoción.**

'es hora de ir y…' **James Sirius tomo a Peter de la manga y lo arrastro a la mesa.** '¡Voy a contártelo todo Peter! Desde el principio.' **Dijo dando un saltito, ya ni siquiera se acordaba de la terrible prueba que había dado.**

'yo también quiero saber…' **James los siguió.** 'Oye, Peter espérame.' **Peter se sintió realmente extraño al escuchar a James decir eso. Parecía como un mundo paralelo…**

 _Como lo dijo Sirius… solo imagina eso, un mundo en donde Peter fuera James y James fuera Peter… loco._

'Te contare sobre mis abuelos.' **Dijo el chico sentándose y haciéndole un campo a Peter.** 'Te lo contare todo.' **Dijo con emoción. Peter lo miro y sonrió aceptando. Eso hizo que James Sirius aplaudiera emocionado.**

'por supuesto que no…' **Dominique jalo a Peter a su lado. James Sirius se quedo boquiabierto y pronto se puso rojo del enojo.**

'Es mío Dominique.' **Dijo el pequeño levantándose.** 'Devuélvelo.'

'No es tu juguete y no vas a decirle nada.' **La pelirroja lo amenazo.** 'Presumido.' **El chico abrió la boca ofendido.**

'Un poquito sí, James.' **Louis dijo mientras se metía un nugget a la boca.**

'Cierra la boca Louis.' **James le contesto.**

'Hey. No le hables así.' **Dominique y Peter dijeron al mismo tiempo. Louis los miro, parpadeo un par de veces y aplaudió felicitando su coordinación. Dominique y Peter se miraron entre si y una especie de incomodad se creo al verse. Pero James Sirius la corto de inmediato con su voz.**

'Él no es de por aquí… tiene que saber de nuestra historia.' **dijo como si estuviera haciéndole a Peter el favor de su vida. Como si fuera indispensable para vivir. Dominique volvió a negar.**

'No es NUESTRA historia, es la historia que hace que te infles como un globo.' **El pequeño arrugo la frente y se cruzo de brazos indigando.**

'Pero él la quiere oír.' **Dijo caprichudo señalando a Peter. Peter le sonrió nervioso a la chica que rodo los ojos.**

'Pues no, porque Peter tiene mejores cosas que hacer.' **Dijo mirándolo agradeciendo que esa incomoda energía hubiera desaparecido.**

'Acaba de llegar Dominique.' **James Sirius le recordó.** 'Y vino a verme a mí.' **Se señalo. Dominique bufo y sonrió malvada.**

'¿Ya te enteraste de su patética prueba?' **Por alguna razón las palabras hirientes de Dominique se sentían el doble.**

'lo hizo bien.' **James defendió a "su hijo".** 'Solo le falta un poco de…'

'No necesito que me defiendas.' **Jame Sirius lo detuvo.**

'Yo también pienso que lo hiciste bien James.' **Peter le dijo, tratando de ayudar a James.** 'me hubieras visto en mi primer año…' **Lo lamento.** 'él lo intento de todas formas pero nop.' **James se recargo en su amigo sonriendo por los viejos tiempos.** 'me sorprende que hubiera salido de una pieza.' **Dijo entre risas.**

'Sigo creyendo que podías lograrlo Peter.' **James dijo dándole un codazo.**

 _Siete años después y sigue diciendo lo mismo._

'Hubieras entrado al equipo conmigo…' **Peter sonrió de lado al escucharlo.** '…y Sirius.' **Peter seguía sonriendo pero por alguna razón sintió una incomoda sensación en el estomago cuando James termino la oración.**

'no lo creo…' **Dijo Peter entre hombros.** 'Ustedes son…' **Suspiro. Dominique alzo una ceja al entender a la perfección ese suspiro.** 'geniales.' **Le sonrió a James, que solo dejo caer los hombros. Peter asintió y miro a James Sirius.** 'Yo apenas podía subirme a la escoba…' **Dijo entre risas.**

'vaya ahora entiendo porque se llevan bien, si tienen cosas en común.' **Dominique señalo a Peter y a James.**

'cierra la boca Domitonta.' **James Sirius le dijo algo molesto.** 'Yo hubiera entrado en el equipo si no hubiera sido por la culpa de…' **Miro a James, que solo sonrió nervioso.**

'¡TomYJerry!' **Alice lo abrazo en cuanto lo vio. James Sirius apretó los labios y se puso rojo de las mejillas, James solo hizo una cara de fastidio.**

 _No otra veeeez…_

'Alice…' **James le hablo mirándola de reojo, la chica levanto la mirada sonriente.** 'Creí que había quedado claro que…'

'¡Amigos!' **Alice asintió.** 'Yo abrazo a mis amigos.' **Dominique le dio el gane a ella. James parpadeo algo atrapado.** '¿Qué crees TomYJerry?' **Dijo la chica mirándolo boba.**

'¿Qué?' **Peter contesto por James y este le mando una mirada amenazante. El rubio se disculpo.**

'Entre al equipo de Quidditch.' **Dijo la chica emocionada.** 'Al parecer funciono el vuelo de hace rato.' **Dijo la chica por fin liberándolo, bueno… casi liberándolo. Aun lo abrazaba del brazo.** 'bueno aunque claro…' **Parpadeo soñadora.** 'seguramente fuiste tú quien me dio suerte.' **Dijo la chica en un suspiro.**

'¡ahyy por favor!' **James Sirius casi vomita.** 'es un tonto. Fue por su culpa por la que yo casi muero el otro día.' **Dijo levantando sus brazos para que Alice lo mirara.** 'solo se quería lucir contigo para quitarme del camino, para que dejaras de verme…'

'¡En primer lugar Potter, yo nunca te mire!' **Dijo la chica gritando tan fuerte que James—quien estaba a su lado—abrió los ojos aturdido.** '¡en segundo; nadie pidió tu opinión! ¡Y en tercero; mas te vale que te largues de aquí antes de que…!'

'Woah…' **James le tapo la boca y Alice abrió los ojos, mirándolo de reojo; James sonrió aliviado, mientras que Peter levantaba el pulgar felicitándolo por la decisión. Alice miro como James sonrió y solo suspiro sonrojándose. James Sirius sintió como un monstruo poco a poco se apoderaba de su estomago.**

'James ya basta…' **Dominique lo detuvo, justo cuando se le iba a lanzar a James.**

'¿Cómo se atreve a callarla?' **James dijo molesto, señalando a Alice que seguía algo boba mirando a James.**

'Lo siento, pero me estaba aturdiendo, su voz e…'

'es perfecta.' **James Sirius dijo en definitiva.** 'Es demasiado perfecta como para callarla.' **James miro de reojo a Alice, al parecer no había escuchado eso** 'Si quiere gritar, déjala gritar. Ella puede hacer lo que quiera.'

'¿Por qué?'

'Porque yo lo digo.' **Dijo James Sirius señalándose.** 'Y yo soy un Potter…' **James sonrió con algo de orgullo cuando lo escucho.** '…y ella es mi…'

'no lo digas.' **Dominique dijo con una cara de vomito.** 'No es nada de ti, James.' **James Sirius miro a Alice y aunque no le gustaba tuvo que admitir ese punto de su prima.**

'como sea, no la calles.' **James Sirius volvió amenazar a James.**

'No quiero quedarme sordo, gracias.' **James uso la táctica; "seré malo con ella para que tú la consueles."** 'Además, es demasiado odiosa…' **James Sirius se quedo boquiabierto.** 'Y le gusta tu papá.' **Alice despertó de su sueño y miro a James con ojos bien abiertos. James Sirius se atraganto al escuchar la confesión de James.**

'¿Qué?' **Dominique dijo entre risas y entre sorprendida.** 'Alice…' **Alice se sonrojo de inmediato, no entendía porque TomYJerry la había traicionado de esa manera pero… eso no importaba ahora, porque que lo confesara solo le había ayudado a darse cuenta de algo…**

'Sí.' **Dijo la chica con seguridad.** 'Prefiero a tu padre un millón de veces que a ti niño odioso.' **Dijo mirando con coraje a James Sirius.** 'Muchas gracias TomYJerry, por fin pude decírselo en la cara.' **Dijo la chica sonriéndole. Y por supuesto James Sirius odiándolo de sobre manera.**

 _¿es enserio? ¿¡Qué le pasa a esta gente!?_

'No lo hice por… no, James.' **James llamo al pequeño pero este solo tomo a Peter de la manga y lo jalo lejos de él.** 'Oigan… Peter.' **James lo llamo sintiéndose muy mal. Peter lo miro y miro a James Sirius…**

 _¿Ahora qué hago? Aunque vamos… no tenías que hacer eso James._

'Tranquilo TomYJerry, no te pierdes de nada.' **Dijo Alice fulminando a James Sirius con la mirada. Y James noto esa mirada en el pequeño…**

 _Ahyy no._

 **Esa mirada que descubrió aproximadamente a principios de invierno en su sexto año en Hogwarts. Cuando Lily Evans ya lo había rechazado un centenar de veces; pero esa en especial la recordaba por encima de todas. Habían estado en Hogsmade todo el día y Remus se compro un montón de chocolates; seguía aun pálido y débil, pero había ganado una apuesta con él y escogería todos los chocolates que quisiera para las vacaciones de invierno. Lily los miro de afuera y él se había dado cuenta de ello. La chica los había seguido; estaba seguro. Estaba seguro que lo había estado mirando a él... pero al parecer solo miraba a Remus. No es que odiara a su amigo pero a veces si deseaba ser un poco él, Remus no necesitaba aparentar nada, a veces parecía que su sola existencia alegraba a Lily… y eso era un golpe algo duro para él. Así que la acorralo, la interrogo; porque estaba seguro que los estaba siguiendo y no solo eso, al menos lo había mirado alguna vez (estaba cerca de Remus, era casi imposible que no lo hiciera). Al final, Lily no solo lo rechazo sino que también, lo ridiculizo; no debía de haberle dolido mucho porque la mayoría de la gente que estaba ahí lo apreciaba, pero aun así, él se sintió incomodo; no le gusto escuchar a la chica sacar la lista de imperfecciones que cargaba, no fue agradable notar que eran bastantes y claro que detesto saber que todas las cosas que él apreciaba de su persona eran aborrecibles para la pelirroja. Supuso que debía de tomar las palabras de Sirius al final: "es solo otro No, James. Ya caerá." Pero esa vez no lo hizo… y no entendía ¿por qué? Porque hay que recalcar que James—sino es que siempre, la mayoría de las veces—le hacía caso a Sirius, pero esa vez no podía dejar el asunto por la paz, lo peor era que no sabía la razón. Se levanto en la madrugada y afronto el problema. Recordó la escena y a la chica, repitiendo cada una de sus imperfecciones, el tono de voz y su mirada convirtiéndolo en poca cosa… cuando menos lo pensó se miro en el espejo y lo notó… notó esa mirada. La mirada que ahora James Sirius portaba; esa mirada de: "tal vez no sea tan bueno, después de todo…" esa mirada que solo sirve para representar esa incomoda sensación de no es suficiente, al ver una buena película con un final espantoso. Esa mirada que descubrió a la edad de 16. No podía dejar que un niño de once la cargara. No por su culpa y mucho menos porque él creía que ese niño era su hijo.**

'¡No!' **James grito deteniendo a la chica.** 'No sabes lo que dices.' **James Sirius se detuvo y lo miro.** 'es solo que…' **James claro se dio cuenta que lo miraba y tenía que demostrarle que estaba de su lado.**

'déjalo así TomYerry, mejor vámonos lejos de aquí.' **De nuevo barrio al pequeño.**

 _¡Otra vez esa mirada!_

'¡Ya basta! Deja de hablarle así.' **Dijo algo molesto. Alice lo miro algo sorprendida.** 'No tienes sentido que le hables así. Es injusto.' **Alice miro a James Sirius de reojo, comenzó a molestarse de nuevo con él. Ahora TomYJerry estaba molesto con ella.** 'No, deja de mirarlo así, ¿no lo entiendes? Cada vez que él habla de ti, dice lo más tierno, dulce…'

'extraño, incomodo y desapropiado.' **Dominique hablo y James la miro pidiéndole que no hablara sino lo iba ayudar.** 'Lo siento, ella es mi amiga. Y él es un odioso.' **James Sirius miro molesto a Dominique.**

'No solo es un odioso…' **Alice se detuvo paladeando las palabras solamente; aun no le decía a Dominique sobre lo que James Sirius le había hecho. De hecho no le había dicho a nadie porque fue sumamente vergonzoso para ella.**

'okay no…' **James las detuvo a las dos.** 'Deja de tratarlo así, lo está intentando ¿no lo ves?' **Dijo señalando a James Sirius que solo se sonrojo cuando la chica poso sus ojos en él. Inmediatamente Alice le volteo la cara.** 'vamos Alice, ¿Qué mal te ha hecho realmente para que lo trates así?'

'Sí, ¿Qué te he hecho?' **James Sirius soltó a Peter y camino a Alice.** 'Solo quiero que dejes de seguir a este zopenco y mejor afrontes la realidad.' **Alice lo amenazo con la mirada.**

'¡Tú sabes lo que me hiciste Potter!' **Dijo tensa de los hombros y con la voz mas gruñona que se le había escuchado, aun así James sonrió al escucharla.** '¡Deja de mirarme así!' **la chica apretó sus puños y le grito. James se tapo los oídos.**

'Sea lo que sea… va a dejarme sordo.' **James dijo pero James Sirius apago su comentario volviendo con Alice.**

'¡Vamos Alice!' **El pequeño abrió los brazos.** 'Tú me la debías también.' **Se señalo el ojo, esa manchita que Peter le había acariciado hace minutos atrás. Alice se sonrojo apenada, parpadeo torpe y manoteo de igual manera.**

'¡Ya! deja de hablar ¿quieres?' **Alice dijo rápido y mirando nerviosa a los otros. Dominique alzó una ceja por el tono de la chica.**

'¿Qué le hiciste ahora James?' **Dijo con fastidio la pelirroja, pero con mucha curiosidad y es que Alice se veía realmente tensa. Y James Sirius que estaba mas preocupado por perder a "su Alice" hablo sin filtro.**

'Se molesto porque yo se la regrese con una…'

'¡James cállate!' **Alice se acerco a él y le tapo la boca sonrojada. James Sirius la miro; prácticamente estaba a escasos centímetros frente a él, con el cabello lila cubriéndole una parte del rostro, con la respiración agitada y esos ojos verdes mirándolo solo a él… se sonrojo.** 'De acuerdo, tu ganas. Lo siento.' **Dijo la chica aun nerviosa. James Sirius parpadeo, había ganado; enserio había ganado con Alice, eso le gusto pero no era lo primordial en su mente, le llamaba mas la atención ese cosquilleo sorpresivo en el estomago…**

 _Pero… ya comí._

 **El calor de sus mejillas era diferente, no era como el calor que se producía cuando terminaba de correr o de jugar Quidditch, era mas bien…**

 _Como cuando me rió mucho… pero mas bonito._

 **¿y desde cuando se había vuelto tan observador?**

 _Alice tiene un lunar en los labios… me gusta; es casi invisible pero… lindo. Parece una chispa de chocolate…_

 **Pero eso ya lo sabíamos, sabíamos que a James Sirius le atraía Alice Longbottom, lo extraño de la situación fue…**

 _Tiene muchísimas pecas… no había notado que tuviera tantas pecas. Digo, Ginny tiene pecas pero a él no se las note hasta ahora, supongo que es por su cabello oscuro, llama demasiado la atención como para darse cuenta de sus pecas, tal vez por eso todo mundo dice que es como su papá pero… no, las pecas hacen que luzca deferente… mas así mismo, ya no se parece a Harry; digo le dan otro aire a su rostro, algo de carisma… él es carismático. Como sea, esas pecas hacen que luzca bien… ¿¡Qué estoy pensando!?_

'Ah…' **Alice se alejo de él torpe. James Sirius la miraba aun sonrojado y la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse también…**

 _Pero qué pena… ¡no, yo no pensé eso! Yo no…_

'Lo siento.' **Dijo la chica Longbottom seca. Peter miro a James y este solo dejo caer los hombros sin entender.** 'te ve-veo luego TomYJerry.' **Dijo la chica sonriéndole a James, después de eso solo miro a James Sirius una vez mas y al sentir un escalofrió por su espalda decidió irse de ahí.**

'Espera, no…' **James Sirius quiso acercarse a ella pero Alice hizo una cara de asco y se fu al instante. James Sirius se quedo algo impresionado de esa cara de asco… de todas las veces que lo había mirado nunca, nunca, nunca...**

'No es por nada…' **extrañamente todos se quedaron mirando a Alice partir. Así que como es de costumbre (al menos para Peter) James rompió el silencio.** 'pero creo que merezco una felicitación por eso.' **Dijo señalando a la chica y mirando a James Sirius. James Sirius lo miro y parpadeo pensando en lo que acababa de sentir.**

'hiciste que se fuera genio. La ahuyentaste.' **James asintió orgulloso pero al meditar en las palabras negó de inmediato.**

'Por supuesto que no... me refiero a que sí, ¡pero no! ¡no quería ahuyentarla!' **Termino por decir el mayor de los Potter.**

'y no solo eso. ¿vite como me miro?' **Miro a Peter con dolor, el chico sonrió de lado algo amargo. James le dio un manotazo en el brazo; eso no lo ayudaba a él en nada. James Sirius lo miro y molesto se acerco hasta picotearlo con coraje.** 'Y no solo eso... inventaste eso de mi padre ¿Cómo te atreves hablar así de mi padre?' **transformo los picoteos en golpecitos. Peter se acerco y lo alejo de James.** Eres repugnante…' **James estaba boquiabierto no podía creerlo.**

'¿Repugnante? Solo repetí lo que ella me dijo.' **James Sirius se detuvo y abrió la boca mas ofendido. James, lo entendió.** 'Lo sé…'

'confesaste algo que…'

'¡Lo sé!' **James abrió los brazos ya desesperado. Nada parecía funcionar con este chico.** 'Solo quería ayudarte…' **Le explico pero James Sirius bufo.**

'usando a mi padre.' **Dominique miro extrañada a James Sirius, le parecía algo absurdo el tonito con el que se dirigía a su tío.** 'manchas su nombre y ni siquiera sabes quien es…'

'¡Por supuesto que se quien es!' **James grito tan fuerte que todos los que estaban ahí se callaron.**

'¿Enserio sabes quien es?' **Dominique le pregunto extrañada.**

 _Digo, es obvio… ¿Qué tal si no? en este punto creo lo que sea._

'Pues… si.' **Dijo James algo titubeante. Dominique miro de reojo a Peter pero antes de que James les preguntara algo, el pequeño de Gryffindor volvió a interrumpirlo.**

'creí que…' **James Sirius miro a Peter.** 'Dijiste que no lo conocías.' **Peter abrió los ojos cuando James Sirius se acerco a él.**

'Bueno…' **Peter miro a James y luego al pequeño, que comenzó a mirarlo algo sospechoso.** 'James, no creo que sea la misma persona ahora.'

'¿Ahora?' **James Sirius se despeino confundido por la respuesta del rubio.** '¿Entonces si lo conoces o no?'

'solo sabemos que salvo a alguien.' **Dijo Peter en resumidas cuentas. James levanto su dedo índice y negó, con una pose altiva.**

'Salvo al mundo.' **Dijeron ambos James al mismo tiempo. Peter los miro algo fastidiado por ese acto.**

'No lo digas tú.' **James Sirius le dijo caprichudo a James.** 'Tú no sabes nada de él.'

'¡Oh!' **James bufo.** 'yo sé todo de tu padre.' **En este punto James estaba realmente harto de la actitud negativa del niño.** 'Y no solo eso.' **Dijo asintiendo.** 'Se también todo de Sirius.' **James Sirius abrió la boca ofendido.** 'y déjame decirte que es mucho mas de poca de lo que crees que es.' **Todos los chicos arrugaron la frente al escuchar la definición "mas de poca.".**

'¿Mas de qué?' **Dominique pregunto pero la voz amenazante de James Sirius apago su pregunta.**

'deja de hablar de mis nombres zoquete.' **James arrugo la frente ya molesto.**

 _¡Ya no puedo decir nada! ¡Ni siquiera de mi persona!_

'¿Sabes qué? Le dejare un recordatorio a tu padre; para que te castigue hasta que cambies esa actitud.'

'James…' **Peter murmuro pero James solo bufo pidiéndole que se callara.**

'Tú no eres nadie para decirle nada a MI padre.' **Todos notaron ese énfasis que James Sirius hizo.**

'¿quieren callarse los dos?' **Dominique dijo harta.** 'Como si no fuera suficiente tener a uno.' **Le dijo molesta a Peter que solo levanto las manos mostrando inocencia en el asunto.** 'James deja estas tonterías, no finjas que solo quieres seguir alegando para que todos recordemos que tu padre salvo al mundo.' **James Sirius levanto ambas cejas a James que solo rodo los ojos.** 'ni siquiera vale la pena, ellos no son de aquí.' **Los señalo.** 'Ni van a quedarse por mucho tiempo, gracias a Merlín.' **Fred parpadeo, junto con Louis y James Sirius.**

'Espera… ¿Qué?' **Fred dijo confundido.**

'¿Es enserio? Pero Lunático acaba de despertar…' **Louis dijo con tristeza. James miro con algo de ternura sus miradas.** 'No pueden irse…' **Les rogo. James lo despeino con cariño.**

'Lo siento, pero tenemos que volver de donde venimos.' **James le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Louis sonrió.** 'al parecer, es urgente.' **Dijo mirando a Peter y recordando la plática que habían tenido hace rato.**

'Pero, pe-pero Peter.' **James Sirius se acerco con la misma mirada de dolor que los otros dos.** 'Íbamos a pasar las vacaciones juntos ¿recuerdas?' **James arrugo la frente, corroborándolo con su amigo que solo sonrió algo nervioso. '** Le llamare a papá para que consiga mas boletos.'

'¿Puedes conseguir mas boletos?' **Dominique se escucho animada. Y mientras ella y James guerreaban, James se acerco a su amigo.**

'¿creí que habías dicho que te querías ir pronto?' **Le dijo entre confundido entre molesto.** 'Eso fue lo que dijiste hace rato…'

'es que… es que James…' **James alzó una ceja y Peter se dio cuenta que estaba sonando ridículo.** 'me agradan.' **Dijo señalándolos a todos. James los miro y cayó en cuenta que a ellos también les agradaba Peter y al parecer le agradaban mas Peter que él.**

 _Extraño._

'además… solo era una opción por si no volvíamos a tiempo.' **Dijo Peter como que no queriendo. James de nuevo lo miro quisquilloso.** 'James…' **Peter le pidió que parara.** 'ustedes tienen planes al volver; los tres. Yo… solo me quedare en casa rogando que no se aparezca mi tan amada tía.' **James rio al recordar aquella anécdota de su primer día, en donde el vomito se hizo presente y desafortunadamente arraso con la tan mencionada tía Ru.**

'Bueno no te culpo. Pero no debiste entonces hacer tanto drama.' **James le dio un codazo y Peter vacilo aceptando la culpa.**

'¡Ya te lo he dicho Dominique no pediré mas boletos para tus novios!' **James Sirius dijo en definitiva.**

'¿Ahh si?' **Dominique dijo vengativa.** 'Pues entonces, no hay más Peter.' **Dijo La chica tomando a Peter y jalándolo junto con ella. James Sirius abrió los ojos y de inmediato la siguió.**

'¡Dominique es mío!' **La pelirroja solo reía al verlo persiguiéndola, agitando sus manos en el aire.**

'Por supuesto que no, ¡es mío!' **James los miro, inconforme siguió al niño que seguía a la pelirroja.** '¡Vuelve aquí Peter!' **Dijo el chico Potter hasta atrás.**

 **Los otros chicos solo rieron.**

'Te apuesto a que lo alcanza TomYJerry.' **Louis le murmuro a Fred.** **Fred asintió.**

'No, te apuesto a que James le lanza algo al grandote.' **Zlatan dijo cruzándose de brazos.**

'¡Arghhh señor Potter!' **Se escucho a Slughorn gritar mientras portaba una rebanada de pastel en la cara.**

'¡Fue él!' **ambos James se señalaron.**

 **OOoOO**

'díganme otra vez como es que termine castigado…' **Ted dijo confundido haciendo su cabello de tres colores diferentes mientras hablaba. Sirius y Remus rieron mientras que James…**

'¡él fue quien lo aventó!' **Dijeron los dos James.** '¡Fuiste tú! ¡no, fuiste tú! ¡Ya deja de mentir!'

'Sí, ahora entiendo su dilema ¿cómo saber si son parientes? Es tan difícil…' **Remus le murmuro sarcástico a Sirius. Sirius lo callo embarrándole su mano en la cara.**

'¡Es que él no deja de molestarme!' **Dijeron una vez mas los dos James apuntándose así mismos. Ted alzó una ceja mientras cambio su cabello a un mostaza.**

'Yo he tratado de llevarme bien contigo pero tú solo te niegas y me tratas mal.' **James cruzo los brazos.** 'no conforme con eso, te quieres apropiar de mis amigos.' **Jalo a Peter de su lado. James Sirius miro a Peter y lo jalo de nuevo a su lado.**

'Tú eres quien se la pasa molestándome con tus comentarios raros y me saboteaste frente a Alice.' **James abrió la boca para defenderse en ese punto pero James Sirius lo detuvo.** 'y no conforme con eso, te quieres llevar a mis nuevos amigos. Egoísta.' **Remus miro a ambos chicos, le pareció divertido y no podía negar que había pensado alguna vez en esta teoría—de poner al joven James con el "adulto" James—no creyó que el resultado fuera este. Iba a comentárselo a Sirius pero Ted agito los brazos en el aire algo frustrado por esta situación.**

'¡Voy a limpiar injustamente los calderos esta noche! ¿hay alguien a quien le importe eso?' **Abrió los brazos mirando a ambos James.**

'No te pongas así, tú dijiste que dijera tu nombre si me metía en problemas.'

'Error.' **Remus dijo y James lo miro algo divertido.**

'chicos, a este paso terminare siendo el conserje de la escuela… o un tapete.' **Dijo el Hufflepuff pensando en que si iba a terminar como Tapete prefería serlo en la casa de Hufflepuff.**

 _No son tan agresivos._

'tenemos… no…' **Se corrigió y miro ambos James pero en especial al suyo.** 'Tienen que arreglar lo que sea que tienen.' **Dijo señalándolos imperativamente.** 'Enserio James, no puedes tratarlo así todo el tiempo.' **James Sirius miro con desprecio a James, por su culpa Teddy lo estaba regañando.** 'Si siguen así, entonces me tardare una eternidad para componer esto.' **Dijo señalando todo el cuarto. James bufo aun algo acalorado por la pelea.** 'Y no es que no me guste que estén aquí; enserio, creo que es genial…' **El gesto del chico cambio cuando se dirigió a Remus, James y Sirius lo tomaron y lo voltearon para que dejara en paz a Remus.** 'como sea… si tengo que limpiar los calderos entonces creo que debemos de posponer lo de…'

'Ah no.' **Sirius se levanto.** 'no vas a posponerlo solo porque no pudiste controlarte a la hora de la cena.'

'Ni siquiera fui yo el de la cena.' **Dijo Ted recordándole.** 'Estaba aquí ¿lo recuerdas?' **Señalo a Remus. Sirius rodo los ojos—por supuesto que lo recordaba.**

'pues según todo el mundo fuiste tú.' **Sirius le afirmo.** 'aun así no es razón suficiente para no escabullirnos en la noche.' **Ted abrió los ojos pidiéndole que dejara de hablar, pero fue demasiado tarde.**

'¿Cómo?' **James Sirius dijo curioso.** 'Van a... ¿esta noche?' **Los miro animado.**

'Gracias.' **Le murmuro con sarcasmo a Sirius.** 'lo íbamos hacer pero ya no lo haremos. Ya que gracias a ustedes estoy castigado.'

'pero lo podemos hacer.' **A Remus le sorprendió el parecido de actitud que este niño tenía ciertas veces con el de Sirius.** 'escucha, el tonto de allá.' **James trono la boca.** 'Él puede tomar tu lugar en pociones, mientras tú pretendes que iras a tu ruta de Premio Anual—porque es Premio Anual, Lunático. No se si te lo dijo, pero mi hermano es el mejo…'

'Continua niño, ya se lo dijeron y créeme no le interesa.' **Sirius lo alejo también de Remus, que solo reprendió por su actitud al chico de ojos grises.**

'Ignóralo, es lo que yo hago siempre.' **Remus le dijo amable a James Sirius que sonrió de lado cayéndole un poco mejor este chico.** 'Decías…' **Le pidió que continuara cuando vio que el pequeño se le quedaba mirando mucho a sus cicatrices.**

'¡Ahh si!' **James Sirius sacudió su cabellera para continuar. Miro a Ted y señalo a Peter.** 'Pretendes que lo vas a llevar de regreso a su casa porque esta castigado. Luego cuando abras la puerta de Gryffindor; Peter ¡nosotros saldremos!' **Listo problema resuelto.** **Sirius le mostro a Ted que no había razón para cancelarlo.** 'Bueno…' **James miro de reojo hacía el final de la habitación.** 'claro para eso necesitaremos que Lo-Lorcan se quede aquí.' **Dijo James Sirius mirando sonriente a Lorcan, que se tomo por sorpresa el ser incluido en su aventura nocturna.**

'¿y-Y—Yo?' **Pregunto extrañado el Ravenclaw.**

'Por supuesto que tú Ravee.' **Sirius dijo mirándolo con seguridad.** 'Apuesto a que te mueres por saber como es un licántropo en la noche.' **Miro juguetón a Remus que solo le dio un codazo para que se callara.**

'eso es increíble' **Ted hablo y James Sirius sonrió.** 'Enserio que es increíble.' **Repitió hasta que su rostro cambio de sorprendido a apático.** 'Hasta que nos encontremos a Violet Parkinson.' **Le recordó a James Sirius.** 'No soy el único Premio Anual genios.' **Abrió los brazos y miro a los merodeadores.** 'Y esa chica honestamente esta demente.'

'Eso rimo…' **Louis le dijo a Lorcan y este sonrió asintiendo.**

'esto es vergonzoso.' **Sirius se levanto y camino algo molesto hacía Ted.** 'Me estas diciendo que te detienes ¿por una chica?' **Dijo como si fuera lo mas patético del mundo.**

'Ella no es solo una chica, créeme.' **Dijo Ted seguro de lo que hablaba.**

'Ahyy que romántico.' **El sarcasmo de Sirius lució a plenitud. Ted resoplo algo fastidiado de que no lo entendieran.**

'Es que no lo entiendes.' **Dijo Ted apretando los puños y subiendo un poco el tono de su voz.** 'Ella es una Slytherin… y es mala. Esta loca, si se entera que están aquí…' **Pensó…**

 _Quien sabe lo que le quiera hacer a papá, con eso de que se parece tanto a mí, pero él es más dulce e inocente…_

'¡No! va a confundirlos conmigo y les puede hacer algo.'

'¡Yo me encargo de la chica!' **Sirius abrió los brazos harto de ese tonito de Ted.** 'no es como si fuera a ser algo difícil. Y al final del día va a adorarte.' **Dijo sonriendo travieso. Ted negó de inmediato.**

'Es justamente lo que quiero evitar.' **Picoteo su hombro. Sirius lo entendió y miro de reojo la habitación.**

'Pues mandamos a Peter entonces…' **Dijo como si nada, Peter arrugo la frente, ofendido.**

'¡Oye!' **Ted y Peter dijeron al mismo tiempo, el metamorfomago hasta le dio un manotazo en el hombro.**

'¡Vamos Ted!' **Los tres pequeños de primero rogaron.** 'Nunca nos has sacado de noche…' **Hicieron sus caras de perrito y James y Sirius se unieron a ellos.**

'¿Qué esperas Lunático? Tú eres el que dio la idea…' **Sirius le dijo a Remus pero este solo sonrió y negó con su dedo índice.**

'y yo quiero ver a Violet.' **Ted miro con lastima a Louis que insistió con esos ojos muy parecidos a los de Victoire.**

 _¡Nooooo Louis! No me mires!_

'No chicos.' **Dijo Ted dándose la media vuelta.** 'No puedo…' **Dijo algo decepcionado de si mismo.** 'No hoy.' **Trato de componerlo.** 'No así…' **James Sirius sonrió conociendo ese ida y vuelta.** 'no… hay… no…' **Ted suspiro.** 'No tanto tiempo ¿de acuerdo?' **Se giro sin remedio. James Sirius y los otros de primero saltaron emocionados. Y por alguna extraña razón, James, Sirius y Peter sonrieron orgullosos de Ted.** 'Pero Sirius se encarga de Violet.' **Realmente deseaba que esta vez la chica actuara como una maniaca, para darle una lección al Black.** 'Y tú vas a dejar de pelear a James…'

'¿James?' **Preguntaron Fred y Louis.** '¿Te llamas James?' **Le preguntaron al chico directamente. James miro a Ted y al ver al Hufflepuff rodar los ojos, supuso que no importaba mucho ya ahora así que asintió.**

'a mí me gustaba más el otro nombre…' **Louis dijo algo desilusionado.**

'woah, se llama como tú.' **Fred dijo ahora sin entender porque no le agradaba a su primo.**

'Se llama TomYJerrry…' **James Sirius miro al otro James y lo repelo de inmediato con la mirada.**

'Sí, en público tienen que seguir llamándolo TomYJerry ¿de acuerdo?' **Teddy les advirtió.**

'¿Por qué? **Preguntaron curiosos y honestamente Remus también se lo pregunto.**

'Por qué… por qué…' **Ted pensó en una razón suficientemente lógica para ese caos.** '¡Porque si! ¡eso no importa, solo no lo llamen James! ¿hecho?' **Dijo Ted algo cansado. Los pequeños lo miraron sonrieron simpático y asintieron.** 'Gracias.' **Ted dijo con alivio.**

'Entonces… ¿a qué hora nos vamos?' **James Sirius salto emocionado a mitad de la habitación. Ted lo miro y suspiro largo.**

 _Solo espero no meterme en mas problemas con esto._

'Oh genial…' **Dijo Remus sonriente algo ansioso por salir. Ted lo miro y sonrió de lado.**

 _Aunque bien puede valer la pena._

 **OOoOO**

'Y al final el tonto solo derribo un muñeco, es obvio que no puedes ser golpeador así… Sino hasta el loquito de Scamander podría ser estrella de Quidditch—seria un grandioso buscador. En vez de Snitch buscaría sus adorados Nargles por todo el lugar.' **Dominique dijo y todos rieron. Miro a la puerta y la verdad es que estaba algo aliviada de que el profesor Slughorn no se hubiera dado cuenta que había sido ella quien lanzo la rebanada de pastel, no quería pasarse la velada limpiando calderos.**

 _Estoy tan cansada como para limpiar algo…_

 **Suspiro mientras otra de sus amigas platicaba algo acerca de las pruebas del equipo, poco a poco su mente se separo de la conversación y cayo en cuenta que estaba cansada. Muy cansada. Así se sentía últimamente, al menos desde lo de Ted y los merodeadores…. Al menos desde…**

 _El lago._

 **La chica sacudió su cabeza tratándose de olvidar de todas esas sensaciones con las que había tenido pesadillas últimamente. Cada vez que pensaba en ellas casi podía sentir los efectos una vez mas. No lo entendía… y honestamente no quería preguntarle a nadie sobre esto. Le avergonzaba… y aunque no lo admitía, le daba algo de miedo.**

 **En los sueños, había una parte en la que ella dejaba de ser ella y alguien mas se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera la escuchaba hablar, solo sabía que era fuete e indomable. Cuando llegaba a esa parte del sueño despertaba, tratando de componerse ella sola. Supuso que por eso no se encontraba bien, demasiado sueño cortado puede afectarte en algún punto y después de las audiciones supuso que la iban afectar mas las desveladas a su cuerpo.**

'¿Dom, te encuentras bien?' **De repente noto que todos las miraban y aunque no negaba que adoraba la atención, con lo que estaba pensando odio la idea de que supieran lo que le pasaba, que se estuviera mostrando justo ahora. Así que negó de inmediato y toco su mejilla para comprobar que su piel no estuviera, ni caliente, ni como mármol.** 'Te ves… cansada.' **Dijo una de sus compañeras de cuarto.**

'Estoy bien, solo… no he dormido bien.' **Dijo la chica, al principio en voz bajita y luego cuando comprobó que era su propia voz hablo con naturalidad.** '¿Por qué me miran como si fuera Scamander?' **Sus amigas rieron ante el comentario y negaron.**

'Solo que se nos hizo raro que estuvieras tan callada Dom, tranquila.' **Dijo una de sus amigas aun entre risas.** 'El día que te comparemos con Scamander entonces estarás frita amiga.' **Dijo sonriéndole. Dominique sonrió algo incomoda.**

'Saben… creo que me adelanto.' **Dijo la chica levantándose, había caído en cuenta que si les mostraba lo que se había convertido el otro día entonces, seguramente le dirían que era peor que Lorcan.**

'¿segura?' **Dominique asintió.** 'Ohhh ya te entiendo Dom.' **La miraron picarona y aunque no entendió porque, la chica les devolvió el gesto.** 'Cuídate.' **Rió y camino de regreso a su habitación.**

 **Con cada paso que daba se sentía cada vez mas débil…**

 _No tiene sentido, estaba bien hace rato…_

 **La chica algo molesta camino sin notar que su respiración se había agitado. Se sentía medio vacía, como si algo le estuviera faltando y a causa de eso se sentía medio desnivelada.**

 _¿Qué demonios es lo que me pasa? Yo no estaba tan mal… Pero ya no puedo… me siento… Ni siquiera se como me siento… Solo quiero que pase ya… quiero tumbarme a la cama y dormir… no, no quiero hacer eso… pero… estoy cansada ¿Cómo es que no quiero dormir? No es cansancio… es solo… algo aquí… necesito… ¿Qué necesito? ¿Qué necesi…?_

'Fíjate por donde caminas Weasley.' **Lysander la empujo cuando había chocado contra él. Dominique lo miro y noto que estaba molesto.**

'Ly…'

'No se te ocurra decirme así.' **Le advirtió el chico y levanto sus libros. Dominique lo miro y sintió un cosquilleo ligero en su estomago y algo detrás de su nuca, una sensación rara.**

'Lys…' **Lysander suspiro desesperado. Y Dominique comenzó a sudar de las manos…**

'Yo me largo.' **Dijo Lysander con la misma apatía de antes, de por si ya estaba molesto, no quería estar rodeado de nadie que tuviera relación con las personas con las que estaba su hermano…**

 _Con las que decidió suplantarme._

 **Pensarlo le hervía la sangre. Podía vengarse con Dominique pero la idea lo agotaba… ni siquiera quería desperdiciar su tiempo en eso. Así que camino decidido alejarse de ahí…**

'No.' **Dominique lo detuvo del brazo justo cuando estaba cruzando con ella. La chica estaba inmóvil, sintiendo su boca sedienta. Lysander suspiro sabiendo que quería y no estaba dispuesto a nada.**

'No va a pasar Weasley. Así que suéltame.'

'Dilo de nuevo.' **Lysander la miro extrañado, porque su voz no portaba ese cinismo y sarcasmo de siempre.** 'eres como él, dilo como él.' **Lysander arrugo la frente extrañado, pensó en lo que había dicho…**

'¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?' **Dijo fastidiado. Después lo pensó y notó que de nuevo estaba rompiendo su código.** 'Sabes que… no me importa, solo sueltamente, si quieres pasar la noche con alguien mas ve; tienes muchísimos chicos detrás de ti. No me necesitas…'

'¿muchísimos?' **Dijo la chica sonando neutral.** '¿Van a decirlo, como él?' **Lysander arrugo la frente.**

'Supongo…' **Dijo extrañado.** 'Seguro ese él, esta esperándote en la torre de Gryffindor.' **Y aunque lo hubiera dicho en un tono sarcástico, la chica lo soltó lentamente y siguió caminando. Lysander la miro extrañado…**

 _¿No hay gritos esta vez? Mejor para mí. No estoy de humor para aguantar las estupideces de Weasley…_

 **Y camino hacía su propia torre. Dejando ese incidente con Dominique poco a poco…**

 _Seguramente tiene extrañas aficiones… Pobre de ese chico… ¿Cómo él? esta loca si cree que le voy a seguir el juego... idiota quien sea lo demasiado dócil para seguirle el juego._

 **Iba pensando en todo eso cuando recordó a donde la había mandado…**

" _ **eres como él, dilo como él."**_ _¿eres como él…? ¡ahyy no!_

 **Se detuvo en seco. Se volteo para mirar a Dominique Weasley, que iba subiendo las escaleras para la torre de Gryffindor.**

'¡Weasley!' **Lysander le grito y corrió tras de ella.** '¡Weasley detente!' **Dijo el chico algo malhumorado, fue un alivio que pisara las escaleras antes de que estas se movieran.** '¡Weasley!' **camino hacía la chica y la miro de frente. Dominique estaba en una pose muy neutral, mirando los cuadros e ignorando a Lysander que estaba frente a ella.** 'Si piensas hacerle algo a Lorcan, te prometo que…'

'estas siendo muy agresivo.' **Dijo Dominique volteándole la mirada. Lysander arrugo la frente y la ignoro.**

'Si, y tú estas siendo muy idiota si crees que puedes usar a mi hermano como…' **Dominique tomo con su mano su mandíbula y la apretó. Lysander se quejo del dolor y pudo sentir un ligero calor ascendiente de la mano de Dominique. La miro a los ojos y noto un azul muy diferente, uno mas brillante, mas lunar…**

'Muy agresivo.' **Dijo la chica con una voz un tanto mas grave. Lysander lo comprendió entonces… tenía ligeros índices de cómo tratar alguien así; después de todo venía de una familia que le encantaba tratar con seres diferentes… el problema es que aunque tuviera el talento, Lysander lo había rechazado hace tiempo atrás.**

'¿Para qué lo quieres?' **Dijo mas tranquilo. La chica lo miro y arrugo la frente inclinando ligeramente su cabeza.**

'Solo quiero que lo diga de nuevo.' **Dijo como si nada. Lysander miro hacía la torre de Gryffindor. No sabía que había hecho Lorcan para que Dominique estuviera tan empeñada a buscarlo…**

 _Genial Lorcan… ¡Genial! ¿Cómo es que se puede meter en estos…? Arghhhh_

'Muy agresivo.' **De nuevo un apretón en su mandíbula.** 'Eres casi como él pero mucho más agresivo…'

'Si, lo sé.' **Dijo el chico sin miedo. Miro a la chica y pensó en Lorcan…**

 _¿Qué le pudo decir? Arghh cerebro. Piensa como Lorcan, vamos piensa como Lorcan… Lo hacías antes a la perfección, lo entendías… Lo entendías… antes, ahora…_

 **Y entonces poco a poco sintió como el apretón disminuyo de fuerza. Y el calor también.**

'Estas triste.' **Una voz dulce salió de Dominique, Lysander levanto la mirada para negar. Pero al hacerlo tenía a escasos centímetros a Dominique, con esos ojos azules brillantes y su piel blanca y lisa… como el mármol.** '¿Por qué estas triste?' **Dijo la chica mirándolo con lastima. Lysander se sintió ligeramente mareado… como si estuviera ebrio.**

'N-n-no… no es… yo no estoy…' **Trato de negar pero Dominique lo cayo con un beso y Lysander sintió como poco a poco su cuerpo se sentía mas liviano.** 'No…' **Dijo el chico con poco aire cuando la chica se separo de él.**

'Lo puedo ver aquí dentro; estas llorando. Estas gritando por ayuda.' **Lysander cerró los ojos y negó.** 'Por consuelo…' **De nuevo tomo su rostro y lo beso y Lysander no supo porque la beso también, era como si no fuera él.** '¿Por qué te deja?' **Dominique dijo entre beso.** 'No lo entiendes…' **Poco a poco Lysander dejo de escuchar a su consciencia. Solo podía escuchar esa voz en su cabeza, ni siquiera era la de Dominique.** 'Pero yo si te entiendo.' **La chica se separo y lo miro de frente.**

'yo solo quería ayudarlo…' **Lysander estaba algo perdido y completamente vulnerable.** 'Pero… es que él…' **era como si fuera sencillo soltarlo todo.** '…no iba hacer nada. No quería lastimarlo, solo quería… quería que fuera feliz… quería a mi hermano de nuevo…' **Dijo cerrando los ojos con dolor. Dominique lo miro y parpadeo un par de veces para después acercarse a su oído y hablarle incluso mas dulce que la vez pasada, su voz era melodiosa e hipnotizante, algo sobrenatural.**

'Pobrecito… yo te entiendo ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude cielo?' **Dijo parpadeando un par de veces haciendo que Lysander asintiera lento y algo ido.** 'Bien.' **la chica sonrió de lado algo retorcido.** 'Ven conmigo.'

 **OOoOO**

'y yo tenía tanto miedo pero cuando te vi… woah… fue todo tan diferente ¿cierto Lorcan?' **Ted le llamo a Lorcan que solo sonrió asintiendo. Remus los miro a ambos y solo rio divertido.** 'Pero después tu actuaste tan asustado y me trataste…' **recordó el primer encuentro que tuvo con él.** 'Pero lo entiendo, créeme que si. Estabas ahí, creyendo que yo iba a decirle a todos tu secreto… no te culpo de verdad. Es solo que en el momento me dolió un poco…' **Espero a Remus preguntara el por qué, pero eso no paso, Remus mejor se disculpo.**

'Lo siento Ted.' **Remus le dijo algo apenado, e igual fue suficiente para Ted que al mirarlo hizo el azul de su cabello un poco mas chicle…** 'es solo que donde vengo yo… no es normal.' **Dijo abrazándose así mismo.**

 _Tengo que abrazarte de nuevo…_

'Woah… Gracias Ted.' **Dijo Remus cuando Ted lo había abrazado de nuevo.**

'Eres genial. No lo olvides.' **Dijo el chico tratando de que no se le olvidaran nunca esas palabras.**

'Escucha tarjeta de cumpleaños, si sigues abrazándolo tanto vas hacer que me olvide de esto y vamos a regresar al cuarto.' **Sirius señalo la torre de Gryffindor, Remus alzó una ceja al escuchar un tono algo maduro del chico Black.**

'Lo siento, es que él dijo que… y puso esos ojos… y…'

'Una palabra mas jovencito.' **Sirius lo tomo de la manga y lo jalo lejos de Remus.**

'¿Y bien?' **Remus le pregunto a James.**

'Creímos que era su hijo.' **Dijo James mirando a Sirius. Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido.** 'Tranquilo, no lo es. Por desgracia.' **Dijo James sabiendo que Sirius y Ted pudieron ser una familia algo divertida.**

'Por supuesto que no, el se ve tan…' **Peter se acerco a Remus para escucharlo mejor.** 'Torpe.' **Dijo entre risas mirando como Ted se tropezaba y Sirius lo regañaba por eso.** 'No sobrevivirían ni un año en la misma casa.' **Dijo caminando.**

'¿Y tú Remus?' **Peter le pregunto lo mas discreto que pudo a Remus. Iba ayudar a Ted esta vez, como él lo había hecho con él.**

'¿Yo?' **Dijo Remus completamente extrañado, Peter asintió algo nervioso, esperando que no se diera cuenta de lo que hablaba.**

'Sí Remus ¿Qué tiene de malo?' **James refresco la platica y Peter se lo agradeció tanto.** 'El otro día conocimos a la hija de Alice. Un tanto energética si me lo preguntas.' **Remus abrió los ojos deseando conocer a tal chica.** 'es extraño, pero al mismo tiempo es… no sé, como una película. Es muy divertido de hecho, saber cómo terminamos todos…' **Dijo entre risas.**

'Apuesto a que lo es.' **Dijo Remus mirando como James se despeinaba el cabello sonriente.**

 _Seguro está pensando en Lily._

'¿Y qué hay con Lily? Nada aun…' **James miro a Remus y noto esa sonrisa con la que lo molestaba acerca de Lily. Lo despeino.**

'Solo tengo vagas pistas… Ese chiquillo de allá…' **Señalo a Fred.** 'Es pelirrojo.' **Dijo como si fuera una pista esencial.**

'¿Es enserio?' **Remus lo miro algo cómico.** '¿Si sabes que no todos los pelirrojos están emparentados, verdad?'

'Cierra la boca peludo.' **Dijo el chico empujándolo amistosamente. Remus aun convaleciente se tambaleo demasiado y si no hubiera sido por Peter seguro hubiera caído.** '¡Lo siento!' **James dijo algo nervioso, pero cuando Remus negó pidiéndole que parara. Sonrió.** 'Vamos Lunático, te necesito entero para las pruebas del equipo de Ravenclaw.' **Remus bufo y camino con él.**

'agradezco que me tomaras en cuenta pero mi horario es algo apretado; entre lunas y viajes en el tiempo…' **Dijo Remus con total seriedad, y eso era lo que mas daba risa.** '…si, no puedo. Recordé que tengo que quedarme en coma dentro de tres días y…' **dejo caer los hombros fingiendo estar realmente apenado.** '…no sé, puede tomarme otro mes. No quiero dejar al equipo abajo.' **James lo tomo y lo despeino.**

'Te extrañaba peludito.' **Dijo el chico mientras despeinaba su cabello. Remus lo miro y no sabía porque pero le entro nostalgia al ver sus ojos marrones, como si hubiera recordado algo triste sobre él.**

'¿Qué les pasaron a las gafas?' **Dijo señalando sus ojos. James parpadeo y sonrió al instante.**

'Oh, bueno Remus.' **James dijo luciéndose.** 'las traigo puestas solo que adheridas a mi ojo.' **Dijo abriendo el parpado y señalando su ojo.**

'eso suena peligroso.' **Dijo Remus y Peter le mostro a James que no era él único que pensaba eso.**

'Pues no lo es, par de gallinas. Estoy usándolos en este momento.' **Dijo cruzándose de brazos.** 'así no tendré que usar armazón todo el tiempo, la verdad es que es realmente practico.'

'¿es malo usar armazón aquí?' **James dejo caer los hombros.**

'La verdad es que solo sé que la gente aquí esta demente, Lunático. Pero Mario Kart es increible…' **Dijo soñador.**

'sí que estén dementes te molesta de sobre manera, lo puedo ver en tu sonrisa.' **Remus dijo con sarcasmo y James volvió a empujar su cabeza. Estaban en eso cuando se escucho la voz de Ted algo molesta.**

'¡Lo prometiste!'

'Yo no prometí nada.' **Sirius dijo astutamente, mostrando su sonrisa de ganador y Ted mostrando su cabello naranja.** 'James.' **Ted se volteo con James.** 'Sirius no quiere cumplir con su promesa.'

'Que yo no prometí nada.' **Sirius dijo de nuevo sin importarle el tono de urgencia de Ted.**

'Ya viene para acá. Y tú dijiste que la ibas a controlar.' **Dijo Ted mirando de nuevo a Sirius.** 'Traes el uniforme.' **Dijo señalando la corbata.**

'Y no vamos a negar que se me ve increíble…' **Peter y Remus lo miraron pensando que había sonado un tanto arrogante. ¬¬** 'Es una pena que no haya nadie para admirarlo.'

'Pues entonces quédate con ella.' **Dijo Ted mostrándole la solución a su vanidad.** 'seguro le encanta.' **Dijo el chico señalándolo de pies a cabeza.**

'y perderme esta salida con mis amigos. Nunca.' **Dijo señalando a sus otros amigos.** 'Vamos a celebrar que Lunático despertó.' **Louis brincó emocionado.** 'Y seguro haremos una bienvenida decente para Ravee.' **Ted alzo una ceja sin entenderlo.** 'Hogsmade aun no esta tan frio.' **Dijo mirando de reojo a Lorcan.** 'podemos embriagarnos un poco…'

'¿van a tomar alcohol?' **Fred pregunto con ojos bien abiertos. De nuevo Ted miro con fastidio a Sirius que solo sonrió y dejo caer sus hombros.**

'Ups…' **Dijo el chico sin lamentarlo. Ted rodo los ojos y se dirigió a Fred.**

'Por supuesto que no Fred.' **Dijo Ted en definitiva pero un canto de Sirius lo hizo mirar de nuevo al Premio Anual de su era.** 'No lo haremos, porque no hay forma de salir del castillo.' **Ted dijo mirando a Sirius, que solo arrugo la frente.**

'¿quieres apostar?' **Sirius dijo sonriendo competitivo. Ted le pidió que parara. Lo que menos quería era que Fred, James y Louis se metieran en este tipo de situación apenas empezando el año.**

'Hey Ted.' **James se acerco.** '¿Por qué dices que no hay forma de salir? te conté del mapa.' **James Sirius miro a Fred escuchándolos atento. Ted miro a los dos pequeños y trato de taparles las orejas.** 'Vamos los llevan en la sangre, tarde o temprano van a…'

'no es el mismo castillo.' **Ted dijo antes de que se le ocurriera decir algo mas.** 'hubo una pelea aquí y… muchas cosas.' **Dijo para no entrar en detalles. Miro a su papá y suspiro. Peter noto ese gesto.** 'Como sea, no se si los pasadizos estén aun.' **Sirius bufo decepcionado. Lo que quería era salir y tener algo de fiesta.**

'Porque no me sorprende que se arruine cada cosa contigo alrededor.' **Dijo manoteando con algo de enojo a Ted. ¬¬**

'El castillo es muy grande…' **Zlatan y James Sirius escucharon hablar a Lorcan.** 'y mágico.' **Dijo sonriendo de lado, como todos lo hacían cuando recordaban Hogwarts.** 'buscarlos sería…' **A James Sirius le brillaron los ojos al escuchar esa frase incompleta.**

'¡eso es una grandísima idea!' **James Sirius aplaudiendo fuerte, haciendo que Lorcan se asustara de la impresión. Zlatan empujo a James y este se disculpo con Lorcan.** '¡Bien hecho Lo-Lorcan!' **Dijo sonriéndole, Lorcan lo miro y agacho la mirada. Zlatan lo volvió a empujar y James Sirius asintió aceptando que tenía algo de culpa.** '¿Por qué no buscamos los pasadizos?' **Todos escucharon al pequeño de primero.** 'Seguro—como dice Lo-Lorcan—por lo mágico del castillo debe de haber uno aun.' **Los merodeadores se miraron entre si.**

'eso suena…' **Ted lo miro y miro a su padre, la verdad se le notaba que no quería volver a la cama.**

 _Después de un mes ahí, ¿Quién quiere hacerlo?_

'Suena bien.' **Dijo el Hufflepuff y a James Sirius le cayo un poquito mejor Lorcan por darle tan buena idea para hacer sonreír a su hermano mayor.** 'A lo mejor podemos encontrar mas.' **Esa voz le encanto a ambos James que asintieron.** 'Ustedes saben donde podemos buscar y nosotros sabemos el nuevo diseño del castillo.' **Esto sonaba cada vez mejor.** 'Y es tan grande…' **Todos asintieron.** 'Seguro podemos buscarlo por secciones.' **Dijo el chico de Hufflepuff ya agradándole la idea.** '¿Por qué no lo hacemos en parejas?' **Dijo de inmediato tomando el brazo de Remus. ¬¬**

'Muy inteligente busarajo.' **Sirius se metió entre los dos.** 'Lo haremos todos juntos.' **Le advirtió.**

'As será mas emocionante.' **Dijo James emocionado.** 'y seguro va a ser mas difícil.' **Dijo mirando cuantos eran.** 'Pero la escapada será más divertida.' **Les guiño un ojo.**

'¿Eres tú fenómeno?' **Violet se escucho acercándose. Ted abrió los ojos y miro a todos.**

'Empezando por esa.' **Dijo señalando el lugar por donde venía Violet.** 'Último que llegue es un anciano…' **Dijo corriendo, los pequeños hicieron alboroto, tomando a Lorcan con ellos y jalándolo, el chico tropezaba pero se fue con ellos. Ted se detuvo y miro a los merodeadores.** 'Un anciano por dos, porque ustedes ya lo son.' **James y Sirius abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo, ofendidos de sobremanera por ese comentario.**

'¿Cómo nos dijiste?' **Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.**

'¿lo ven? Ya están sordos.' **Dijo entre risas.**

'Vamos a partirte la cara, niño.' **Dijo Sirius amenazante.**

'Si m alcanzas.' **Dijo Ted divertido y corrió. Los otros dos se echaron a correr detrás de él.**

 **Remus los miro y rio divertido. Peter lo miro y recordó que la chica ya venía llegando.**

'Mejor nos vamos Remus, puede te confundan con él.' **Dijo señalando a Ted. Remus miro a Ted y negó entre risas.**

'Él parece único.' **Peter sonrió.**

 _Seguro a Ted le hubiera encantado oír eso._

 **OOoOO**

 **Abrió los ojos de golpe. Su cabello rojo estaba tapándole gran visibilidad de su alrededor. Se quedo inmóvil, trago saliva algo asustada, porque no sabía donde estaba… ¿había llegado tan rápido a su habitación? Lo último que recordaba era… ¿Qué era? Lentamente se enderezo, quitándose el cabello del rostro con una encantadora naturalidad. Su piel se sentía extraña, no le ardía pero se sentía diferente. Vibrante; ella se sentía bien. Ya no se sentía cansada, de hecho se sentía brillante. Apostaba que se veía linda, se sentía linda. Bonita, mucho mas que eso. Tal vez era su vanidad pero de verdad sabía que se veía mejor.**

 **Noto entonces que estaba en una cama y claro, no traía ropa… eso la asusto un poco porque…**

'Por favor que sea él…' **por primera vez deseo ver a Lysander al ver esas cortinas azul. Y es que…**

 _¿Cuándo me tope con él? Esto es tan extraño… A menos que esta sea una de sus estúpidas venganzas._

 **De pronto la chica se molesto, estaba seguro que Lysander le estaba tomando el pelo con todo esto. Seguro era una broma de él… no creía que le haría algo tan radical como lo que le pasaba por la mente. Forzarla a algo que no recordara… aunque estaba ese lado de él que siempre le decía que la odiaba.**

 _No, él no puede ser tan malo… ¿o si?_

 **De pronto la cortina se deslizo, Dominique tomo las sabanas y se alivio de ver al gemelo detrás de ellas.**

'¿Qué demonios fue lo que me hiciste?' **Dijeron sorpresivamente los dos al mismo tiempo.** 'Yo no hice nada.' **De nuevo al mismo tiempo.** '¿quieres dejar esas tonterías?' **Una vez mas. Lysander gruño y entro a la cama para taparle la boca y que por fin lo dejara hablar.**

'¿Qué me hiciste Weasley?' **Le dijo agresivo.** 'Me vale una mierda si crees que soy agresivo.' **Le contesto al escucharla quejarse.** 'Dime que demonios paso.' **Dominique lo pateo haciendo que el chico la soltara.**

'Idiota, ¿crees que te lo hubiera preguntado si lo sabría?' **Dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.** 'yo soy la que desperto en tu cuarto.' **Dijo señalando su cama aun molesta. Lysander la miro confundido.** '¿Qué?' **Dijo la chica acomodándose el cabello de nuevo.**

'Largo.' **Dijo Lysander sin querer saber nada más. La tomo y la empujo para que saliera de la cama. Solo no quería verla…** 'Cada vez que te veo, a ti o a uno de tus extraños parientes…'

'Extraños parientes. ¿Enserio quieres hablar de extraños parientes?' **Lysander se detuvo y la miro molesto.** 'Porque Lorcan es tan normal como un Nargle ¿verdad?' **Dijo la chica entre risas.**

'Deja de meterte con mi hermano.' **Le advirtió con su dedo índice. Dominique manoteo su mano para que dejara de señalarla.** 'no te atrevas a buscarlo de nuevo…'

'¿Buscarlo?' **Dijo Dominique acompañada de una risa.** 'Dime, para que yo querría a tu extraño, patético y desabrido hermano.'

'Deja de hacerte la tonta Dominique.' **Lysander le dijo cada vez mas molesto.** 'estabas buscándolo antes de que…' **Se detuvo y trato de recordar pero tampoco había nada.** 'Antes de…' **Dominique arrugo la frente al ver el conflicto de Lysander.**

'Esto.' **Completo la chica entendiendo que a él le pasaba lo mismo que ella. Se enderezo con la intención de irse de ahí e ignorar lo que había pasado como antes. Pero lgo la detuvo, porque esta vez no recordaba que había pasado...**

 _¿Qué tal si es así de ahora en adelante? ¿y si le hice daño? Que me importa si le hice daño…_

 **Se dio cuenta que a lo mejor Lysander y ella no se llevaban muy bien, pero al menos…**

 _Va a decirme que me paso con todas sus letras. Con tal de proteger a su hermanito puede cantar si es que quiero…_

'Lys… Lysander.' **La chica le hablo y Lysander le volteo la cara.** 'Solo quiero que me digas que paso.' **Dijo Dominique directa.**

'Tú sabes que es lo que paso, deja de burlarte.' **Dominique suspiro desesperada y fue con él. Lo volteo para que la mirara pero Lysander la alejo rápido de él.** 'No voy a caer dos veces Weasley, enserio lárgate.'

 _Dos veces…_

'Hice eso…' **Dijo sacando respuestas por ella misma.** 'Te mire y luego que…' **Lysander la escucho, de verdad parecía que no tenía idea de que había pasado. La miro de reojo y la chica lo noto.** 'Vamos Lysander, ya tuviste sexo. Creo que al menos merezco saber…'

'tú fuiste la que me obligo hacerlo.' **Le dijo señalándola. Dominique se felicito por un segundo pero después trato de entender lo que Lysander le decía.** 'Lo sabía…' **Lysander dijo atrapándola.** 'Lo planeaste, te estas riendo…'

'No me rió.' **Dijo la chica tratando de ponerse seria.** 'Solo me parece estúpido Lysander, ambos sabemos que no puedo obligarte a nada…' **Dijo la chica señalándolo.** 'Cada vez que nos acostamos es porque ambos queremos. Nunca te he… ok, tal vez un par de veces te chantaje pero…' **Lysander la miro molesto.** 'Pero te lo decía en la cara. Porque es divertido…'

'Chantajear a los demás, amenazarlos, lastimarlos… pero que estupidez de diversión Weasley.' **Dijo Lysander cruzándose de brazos.**

'No me vengas con tu sermón de buena gente, cuando sabemos que no eres para nada…'

'No te confundas Dominique, yo no soy así con todos y no lo hago por diversión.' **Lysander le dijo en definitiva y se giro para cortar toda comunicación.** **Dominique rodo los ojos y suspiro.**

'Si.' **lo admitió y Lysander la miro algo extrañado.** 'se que es estúpido y algo malvado.' **Dijo tragando saliva.** 'Pero no puedo evitarlo, hay días que no puedo evitarlo… enserio.' **Dijo abrazando sus piernas.** 'Se que no somos amigos pero… eres la persona con la que he sido mayormente honesta.'

'¿quieres decirme que estas llena de porquería?' **Por los antecedentes que tenía de ella, sintió que no podía decir otra cosa.**

'Eso creo.' **Dijo la chica temiendo.** 'yo quería ir a descansar.' **Ahora era su turno.** 'Me sentí muy mal e iba a la torre de Gryffindor, pero con cada paso que daba me sentía peor… de repente choque contra ti y cuando te ví…' **Dijo mirándolo.** 'Ya no se que paso.' **Dijo completamente en blanco. Lysander arrugo la frente. Eso si que era extraño.**

'tú querías que te dijera algo…' **Dijo saltándose los diálogos de antes. Porque para él era importante que le explicara para que quería a Lorcan.** 'dijiste que lo dijera como… "él".' **La miro esperando reacción pero obtuvo la misma expresión que él puso cuando la escucho en los pasillos.**

'¿Cómo quien?' **Dijo la chica sin saber de lo que hablaba. Lysander la miro y simplemente no podía creerlo.**

'¡Deja de fingir!' **Le dijo molesto.** '¡Lorcan! Querias que Lorcan… ¿Qué te dijo Lorcan?' **le serviría si volvía a pasar.**

'Ehm…' **Dominique trato de descifrarlo con rapidez.**

'Anda Wealsey, no te inventes algo…'

'¡no me estoy inventando nada!' **Dominique se hinco molesta.** 'No he hablado con tu hermano desde…' **Entonces lo recordó.** 'El lago…' **Dijo volviéndose a sentar, confundida.** 'No…' **negó con la cabeza.** 'Imposible.' **Dijo entre risas. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Lorcan aquel día en el lago y no pudo evitar sentir un cálido sentimiento a lo largo de su cuerpo. Y sentirse mas bonita de lo que se sentía; mas fuerte.** 'No.' **Esta vez sonó asustada.**

'¿No, qué? Ya dímelo.' **Dijo Lysander tomándola de los hombros.**

'¡Nada!' **Dominique lo empujo y noto que Lysander se fue de espaldas por la fuerza con la que lo hizo.**

 _Tengo que irme de aquí._

'Solo déjame en paz.' **Dijo la chica buscando su ropa.** 'Tú y tu patético hermano… no quiero que se me acerquen.' **Le dijo encontrando una camisa, al notar que era de Lysander la arrojo.**

'No, tú fuiste… tú eres siempre la que lo arruina.' **Dijo con ese tono de odio de nuevo.** 'Yo ya no te había buscado y de la nada llegas y… ¡amenazas a mi hermano!'

'No lo amenace.' **Dominique dijo levantándose, enredada en la sabana buscando su ropa.**

'¿Entonces quieres decir que te querías acostar con él?' **Dominique se quedo estática. Y se sonrojo de golpe.**

'¡No!' **Dijo con pánico.** '¡que asco!' **un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.**

'Lo estabas buscando a él.' **Lysander se levanto y camino hacía ella.** 'Me pediste que te dijera algo como él. y después…' **Pensó en decirle lo que "había visto de él" pero no, se salto al presente.** 'terminamos aquí.' **Abrió lo brazos mostrando la situación.** 'Ibas a ir por él, sino te hubiera detenido tú…' **La miro con asco y Dominique entendió lo que quería decir…**

'¡Oye!' **Ya no pudo mas.** '¡No se como funciona esto! ¿de acuerdo?' **Le dijo señalándose.** 'Solo se que no es a mi a la que le gusta tu hermano.' **Dijo picoteándolo.**

'¿No es a ti? ¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?' **era obvio que ninguno de los dos estaba teniendo respuestas.**

'No lo sé…' **Dominique se regreso y se sentó en su cama frustrada.** 'No lo sé...' **Repitió. Lysander la miro de lejos, al principio aun molesto pero poco a poco entendió lo que estaba pasando; suspiro largo.**

 _Esto o se supone que tiene que ser así._

'Weasley…' **la llamo aun de lejos y Dominique solo contesto con un "¿mmm?"** 'Alguna vez… has… ¿ido con un doctor?'

'¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decir Lysander?' **Le pregunto molesta la chica. Lysander gruño y rodo los ojos.**

'No se puede hablar contigo políticamente ¿verdad?' **Se hinco frente a ella.** '¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando?' **La tomo de muñeca y le mostro su mano.** 'tu cambio de humor, tus reacciones impulsivas, tu piel ardiendo a ratos, tu voz, tu belleza.'

'¿me dijiste bonita?' **Dijo la chica juguetona.**

'¿Quieres concentrarte?' **Lysander le llamo la atención.** 'Tu papá es un hombre lobo.'

'él no es un hombre lobo, cerebro de troll.' **Dominique se levanto indignada.**

'¡Tiene una parte! ¿No es por eso porque es tan famoso? Sus heridas de guerra.'

'deja el sarcasmo para otro momento.' **Dominique lo detuvo.** '¿Qué con eso?'

'tu mamá tiene cierta herencia de…' **Trato de que la chica llegara a su conclusión pero Dominique solo lo miraba tratando de entenderlo.** 'Ahyy por favor…' **Lysander se golpeo la frente.** 'Veela! ¡veela Dominique!' **Dominique abrió los ojos.**

'¿Y eso que tiene que ver con…'

'eres su hija, tiene todo que ver.' **Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.** '¿Es enserio Dominique?' **Dijo al ver a la chica tan callada.** 'Ya sabes cuando mamá y papá se aman mucho…'

'deja de burlarte idiota. Lo entiendo.' **Dominique dijo seria. Volvió a suspirar.** '¿Qué voy hacer?' **Dijo pensando.**

'ir con un doctor.' **Dijo el chico con lógica.** 'En San Mungo hay…'

'¿San Mungo?' **Dijo la chica como si le hubiera dicho una grosería.** '¿Quién crees que soy, el fenómeno de tu hermano? No voy a ir a San Mungo.' **Se levanto la chica.**

'No lo entiendes, no se trata de solo de ti…' **Lysander le explico.** 'Tienes hermanos ¿no?' **Dominique bufo.**

'¿Qué es lo que insinúas? Mis hermanos y yo no somos como el rarito de tu hermano. No estamos locos. Somos Wealsey, campeones; no un experimento con vida.' **Lysander bufo.** 'No me van a sacar de aquí para llevarme a ese lugar, como lo hicieron con el fenómeno de tu hermano.' **Lysander la miro arrepintiéndose de la ayuda, le hubiera gustado dejarla con la duda pero ya era demasiado tarde.**

'eres de verdad…' **Lysander la miro entre molesto y frustrado.** 'Sabes que… me vale una mierda lo que quieras hacer.' **Dijo en definitiva.** '¿Quieres que esa cosa te consuma? Adelante.' **Dijo el chico quitándose un peso de encima.** 'algo menos de que preocuparme.'

'Sí, Lysander porque tú te preocupas tanto por mi.' **Dominique dijo mirándolo también molesta.** 'Solo aleja…'

'No te preocupes.' **Lysander la interrumpió sabiendo lo que iba hacer.** 'Ni Lorcan, ni yo nos vamos acercar a ti.' **Dominique lo miro y asintió.**

'Bien.' **Dijo la chica satisfecha.** 'todo esto comenzó desde que me acerque de nuevo a ustedes par de fenómenos.' **Dijo la chica intentando que sintiera un poco de dolor.**

'Largo.' **Lysander le dijo de nuevo. La chica lo detuvo con la mirada mostrándole que solo estaba buscando su uniforme.**

 **Y estaban peleados y molestos, habían vuelto al mismo punto de donde partieron e incluso retrocedieron mas. Pero aun así la chica no pudo evitar vestirse ahí, como si necesitara que la miraran. Que miraran que era la mas bonita y que la admiraran por eso…**

 _No soy yo._

 **Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba arreglada de nuevo. No miro a Lysander y solo salió de ahí con miles de pensamientos en guerra.**

 _No voy a ir… no voy a ir._

 **OooOO**

'esto es triste…' **James dijo con dramatismo.** 'Enserio trágico.' **Dijo tocando su corazón.**

'Es increíble que quitaran el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta.' **Dijo Sirius mirando con horror donde solía estar ese lugar.** '¿Que clase de lugar es este?' **Dijo mirando las paredes de ese castillo.**

'Aburrido sin duda.' **James dijo cruzando los brazos.** 'Ahora entiendo porque son así…' **Señalo en especial a James Sirius que le saco la lengua. Te le pidió que no comenzara de nuevo.**

 **La verdad es que la salida no iba tan mal…**

 _Ver su cara de dramatismo es realmente gracioso. xD_

 **Ted, había terminado de limpiar los calderos…**

 _Con ayuda de papá… :D Wow… me hubiera tardado una eternidad si no hubiera sido por él…_

 **James Sirius, Fred, Louis y hasta Lorcan lo ayudaron también, pero la atención de Ted había estado siempre con Remus.**

 _Yo era tan torpe comparado con él. No sé cómo es que puede ser tan hábil. Enserio papá tiene demasiados dones… mira que poder acomodar todas los frascos de insectos en filas de tres y sin tirarlos; ni en sueños lo lograría. Por algo Ginny no me deja entrar a la cocina._

 **Y aunque Remus a ratos actuaba raro.**

 _¡Es genial!_

 **Claro, Ted no lo notaba porque él lo acababa de conocer. Y era tanto su deseo que no veía extraño que Remus tomara uno de los insectos y se lo metiera al boca, ni que se acercara discretamente a ratos a olerlo a él e incluso a Louis, tampoco le era anormal que el chico tuviera buenísimos reflejos, ni que poder cargar tres calderos fuera algo fuera de lo común, o que todo el tiempo se estuviera rascando detrás de la oreja, ni que mordiera su labio después de que James Sirius y Fred se acercaran a él. No, para Ted todas esas cosas eran maravillas y dotes de su padre. Pero tanto para James, Sirius y Peter era algo extraño; un par de comentarios hacer de esto con Lorcan y supusieron que era lo que estaba pasando con su amigo.**

'supongamos que es lo que creemos que es…' **Peter susurro muy bajito entre James y Sirius que daban zancadas en vez de pasos.** '¿no es peligroso?' **los miro hacia arriba.**

'¿puedes creer que los quitaran? ¿Qué imbécil decidió que tenían que quitarse?'

'Uno muy imbécil.' **Peter se acongojo al escucharlos, era obvio que aunque notaran el extraño comportamiento de Remus tenían otra cosa en su cabeza.**

'¡todo el trabajo que hicimos tirado a la basura!'

'si supiera ese idiota todos las detenciones que… ¡argh! ¡Ojala que sufriera!' **Peter alzo una ceja al escuchar ese tono de Sirius.**

'¡esto es espantoso!' **James grito cuando se dieron cuenta que otro atajo había desaparecido y antes de que Sirius despotricara, Remus hablo**

'si, es triste.' **Dijo con nostalgia. Y entonces Ted que había estado disfrutando de las caras de esos dos, parpadeo reaccionando a la voz de su padre; se acerco a Remus y negó con urgencia.**

'No, no estés triste. Seguro podemos encontrar otros pasadizos. O seguro habrá algunos nuevos.' **Dijo Ted tratando de animarlo.** 'y podemos hacer un mapa… un mapa nuevo.' **Dijo acariciando su hombro.** 'Tu y yo…' **Sirius y James alzaron una ceja.**

'ningún mapa.' **Sirius lo jalo de regreso.** 'Solo hay un mapa…'

'y es el mapa del merodeador.' **Completo James, Sirius le dio la razón.**

'¿eres merodeador?' **Ted se sintió realmente humillado al ver a Sirius barrerlo con la mirada.** 'No lo creo.'

'No pero…' **Ambos; James y Sirius lo interrumpieron.**

'entonces…' **ambos comenzaron pero antes de que los ánimos de Ted decayeran al nivel de suelo, Remus intervino.**

'ya, ya quedo claro.' **Remus los detuvo a los dos.** 'No habrá otro mapa.' **Ted aclaro su cabello, no ayudo como esperaba.** 'Porque tardaríamos años en terminarlo. Milenios si siguen así.' **Los miro de reojo. Y Ted sonrió burlón, ambos chicos lo miraron molestos, hasta que Peter noto que Remus de nuevo se estaba acercando a Ted para olerlo.**

'¡Lunático!' **Peter grito haciendo que Remus reaccionara, notando lo cerca que estaba de Ted.**

 _¿Qué rayos…?_

 **Remus miro a Peter y disimuladamente se hizo para atrás.**

'¿quieren seguir jugando?' **Ted dijo cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa de satisfacción. No le preocupaba mucho que James Sirius, Fred y Louis salieran decepcionados; no podían porque no sabían si quiera que había pasadizos de verdad; estaban fuera de la cama ya de noche, saltando y buscando cosas fantasiosas con tinte de realidad. Así que Ted finalmente solo tenía que disfrutar la compañía de su padre y Peter, y claro las chuscas cara de los otros dos.**

'Mira su rostro…' **Dijo James señalando las pecas que Ted portaba en este momento. Hacía ver su cara aun mas traviesa que antes.**

'Seguro ya lo sabias, busarajo.' **Dijo Sirius empujándolo. Ted rio y levanto sus manos mostrando inocencia.**

'James es testigo que ni siquiera sabía del mapa.' **Sirius y James rió con ironía.**

'¿Cómo se supone que entrabas a la casa de los gritos, genio?' **James se detuvo y lo miro.** '¿Otra de tus mentiras?' **Ted aclaro su cabello al escucharlo.**

'Oye…' **Dijo Ted algo sonrojado.** 'No es eso… además ya les pedí disculpas.' **Dijo el chico acercándose a ellos. James miro de reojo a Sirius y este solo negó aun dolido.**

'Toda mi infancia se esta desmoronando, lo último que me importa son tus disculpas.' **Ted señalo a Sirius como si lo estuviera acusando de algo. James rio.**

'Esperen.' **Dijo Remus deteniéndolos antes de que volvieran a pelear.** 'James tiene razón…' **Miro a Ted con desconfianza, el metamorfomago se alerto de inmediato.** '¿Cómo es que sabes de la casa de los gritos?' **curiosamente cuando Remus lo pregunto, todos se alertaron de ese pequeño detalle.**

'¡cierto!' **Sirius dijo a la defensiva.** '¿Ahora con que nos vas a salir, busarajo?'

'se supone, que ese secreto solo lo saben… ellos.' **Remus señalo a sus amigos.** 'los maestros y… Snape.' **Dijo mirando con cierta molestia a Sirius, que dio un paso hacía atrás algo incomodo.**

'Ya son muchas personas ¿no?' **Dijo Ted sonriéndoles amigable. No hizo sonreír a Remus esta vez y para Ted eso fue…**

 _Horrible, enserio feo._

'no has dejado de hablar desde que desperté ¿ahora no puedes contestar una simple pregunta?' **Remus lo miro serio.**

'Eso Rem…' **Sirius le murmuro orgulloso, Remus lo detuvo y volvió con Ted.**

'necesito saber como es que sabes eso, necesito saber si eres de confianza.' **Remus le dijo comenzando a sentir de nuevo pavor por lo de su secreto y todo lo que estaba pasando.**

'¡soy de confianza! No me digas eso…' **Dijo acercándose a él pero Remus dio un paso para atrás.** 'Oye…'

'que te alejes.' **Sirius dijo y James tuvo que intervenir.**

'Solo dinos como lo sabes Ted.' **James dijo tranquilo, hasta pareció algo displicente.**

'Okay se los dire.'

 _Y así sabran por fin quien soy; problema resuelto._

'Pero solo… quiero que te tranquilices.' **Dijo mirando a Remus algo sonrojado y triste a la vez. No quería confesárselo mientras lo mirara como un completo extraño.** 'por favor…' **Dijo con dolor. Y Remus sintió algo sacudirlo por dentro cuando Teddy lo miro así. Como si su propio cuerpo lo estuviera regañando por mirarlo así.**

'de acuerdo.' **Dijo el chico incomodo.** 'Dímelo.' **Dijo mas tranquilo e incluso se planteo la idea de sonreírle pero…**

 _No, tiene que saber que esto es serio._

'Bien.' **Ted sonrió volviendo a su castaño. Miro a Peter y este le sonrió alentándolo a que siguiera.** 'Re… no.' **Cerró los ojos sonriendo. Para cuando los abrió, Remus noto que tenía algo en su mirada que le provoco cierto escalofrió en su interior y ahora hasta expectante estaba. Sentía que necesitaba escuchar lo que Ted le iba decir. Por fin Ted abrió la boca soltando la primera silaba…** 'Pa…'

'¡Mas te vale que no seas tú!' **Ted se quedo con la palabra en la boca. Y con ojos saltones miro de reojo hacía atrás.** '¡Y si no eres tú, estas en serios problemas quien sea que seas!'

'¿es una persona o es un monstruo?' **Peter pregunto haciendo reír a James.**

'Honestamente, no sé que contestarte ante eso.' **Ted miro hacia atrás con urgencia. Después regreso y miro a Sirius.** 'Te dije que te quedaras con ella.' **Dijo culpándolo.**

'¿Qué pasa ahora?' **Remus dijo en un tono cansado.**

'Es… es-e-es Violet.' **Sirius rodo los ojos.** '¡no me mires así!' **Le dijo harto a Sirius que solo levanto los brazos deteniéndolo.**

'¡ohh, si eres tú fenómeno!' **Se escucharon fuertes zancadas.**

'¿es una o diez?' **Dijo Sirius asomándose con una sonrisa divertido. Ted se asomo también y cuando reacciono, solo jalo de regreso a Sirius.** '¿es sexy?' **Le pregunto el chico de ojos grises, Ted vacilo y Sirius sonrió picaron.**

'¡Eso no importa!' **Ted volvió a concentrarse en lo que pasaba.**

'Por supuesto que importa.' **Sirius dijo con simplicidad.**

'¿quieres comprobarlo?' **Ted dijo mientras buscaba algo en su túnica, por fin lo encontró y con torpeza quito esa placa que lo nombraba como Premio Anual.** 'Quédate a descubrirlo.' **Dijo atrapando la placa que se le resbalo un par de veces de sus propias manos.**

'ni de loco. No quiero aguantar griterío…' **Dijo Sirius sonriendo con confianza.** 'Si fuera para tener sex…' **Ted le tapo la boca, Sirius arrugo la frente y noto que Ted miraba a los pequeños. Rodo los ojos con fastidio.** 'si fuera para eso… lo reconsideraría.' **Dijo Sirius alzando las cejas.**

'¡Bien!' **Dijo Ted estampando la placa en su hombro, Sirius se quejo y avento su mano.** 'Lo siento.' **Dijo Ted arrepentido. James sonrió de lado.** 'Es solo que…'

'¡Si te mueves de ahí, te prometo que vas a despedirte de tu horrible melena Tutti Frutti!' **Violet se escucho. Ted miro a Sirius y luego hacia donde se escuchaba Violet, trago saliva.**

'Tutti Frutti, ese es bueno.' **James dijo entre risas, haciendo reír a todos.**

'¡Papá le dice, YO-YO!' **Dijo Fred emocionado.** 'Porque viene y va, cambia y vuelve.' **Dijo haciendo el movimiento con sus manos.**

'¡O David Copperfield!' **Louis levanto las manos.** 'No sabes lo que puedes ver…' **Dijo el rubio con suspenso para que los demás entendieran.**

'¿David Copperfield? ¿el muggle? **Dijo Remus conociendo el nombre.** '

'¿Quién es David Copperfig?' **Remus sonrió al escuchar la mal pronunciación de James. Ted suspiro cansado, recordando los tantos nombres que la familia le habían dado.**

'Es…'

'será para luego Louis.' **Ted calmo al pequeño que borro la sonrisa emocionada y siguió a Ted con la mirada.** 'ahora enserio, enserio necesitamos irnos…' **Dijo mirándolos a todos.** 'Para darles algo de espacio a ellos dos.' **Señalo a Sirius que solo arrugo la frente.**

'¿espacio para los dos?' **Dijo Sirius extrañado. Ted asintió asumiendo que se quedaría con Violet.**

'Vamos tu eres él que quiere…' **Se detuvo al ver a James Sirius mirándolo.** 'eso.' **Sirius lo miro maldoso.**

'¿Quiero que?' **Dijo Sirius malvado, mirando a Ted. Ted lo miro y de inmediato supo que estaba a mitad de sus…**

 _¡Tonterías! ¿es enserio Sirius?_

'Ya sabes eso…' **Dijo Ted moviendo las manos. Sirius rió y negó cruzando los brazos.**

'No entiendo, perdón. Tendrás que ser mas especifico.' **James rió, invitando a Peter y a Remus a que lo hicieran.**

'No es gracioso James…' **¬¬ Remus le dijo pero James solo rió mas fuerte.**

'Oh vamos hermano, solo…' **Sirius negó con su dedo índice. Mirándolo tranquilo.** 'Solo ten…' **de nuevo noto que James Sirius lo miraba.** '¿Quieres voltear a otra parte James?' **Le pregunto desesperado.**

'Es que no entiendo…' **Dijo James despeinando su cabello.**

'Bienvenido al club.' **Dijo Sirius entre risas. Ted lo miro e hizo su cabello rojo.** 'relájate mechita.' **Sirius dijo mirándolo.**

'¡Fenómeno!' **Violet se escucho más cerca.**

'entonces, Teddy…' **Ted negó al escuchar la forma burlona en la que Sirius lo había llamado.** '¿Qué es lo que haremos?' **Abrió los brazos.**

'¡Olvídalo!' **Dijo Ted con algo de orgullo.** 'no necesito tu ayuda.' **Dijo empujándolo. Sirius rio.** 'No necesito nada…'

'¡Ahí estas!' **Ted abrió los ojos al ver a Violet mirándolo roja del coraje.**

'Si, es sexy.' **Dijo Sirius felicitándolo.**

'¿Quién demonios es él?' **Dijo Violet molesta. Ted miro a Sirius.**

'Nadie.' **Dijo soltándolo.** 'Cambie de opinión…' **Ted le susurro rápido.** 'Si necesito que se vayan de aquí rápido. Enserio necesito que no vea a Pa… Remus.' **Dijo trabado.**

'¿creí que no necesitabas na…'

'¡Se lo que dije, gracias!' **Ted le grito desesperado y Sirius solo se hizo para atrás, cuando miro a Violet subía las escaleras entro en pánico, porque todos seguían ahí inmóviles.** '¡CORRAN!' **Dijo agitando sus manos y cambiando el color de su cabello.**

'¡Ah no Fenómeno! ¿Crees que puedes dejarme todo el trabajo y huir para estar con tus mascotas?' **Dijo mirando a Sirius.**

'Yo no soy…' **Ted le tapo de nuevo la boca y lo lanzo con el resto.** 'Auch…' **Dijo molesto.**

'¡No subas!' **Ted estiro su brazo esperando que Violet se detuviera. Pero la chica no dejo de subir los escalones y con cada escalón su gesto se mostraba mas amenazante.** 'Detente.' **Dijo Ted tragando saliva. Violet aventó su mano.**

'¡hey, dejalo en paz!' **Remus grito a la defensiva haciendo voltear a sus amigos.** 'Ehm…' **Dijo algo cohibido cuando noto lo que había dicho.**

'¿Cuántos hay ahí?' **Violet miro enfadada a Ted, que solo sonrió nervioso.**

'Solo unos…' **Miro al grupo.** 'No son tantos…' **Dijo el chico manoteando con simplicidad. Violet lo empujo.**

'Ya me canse de tus tonterías…' **Dijo la chica agresiva. Ted la miro y su color paso a ser un verde limón, miro a los demás y de inmediato miro a su padre.** 'No puedes hacer nada bien Lup…'

'Que asco…' **James Sirius dijo al ver a Ted besar a Violet.**

'Tienes que admitir que fue un gran movimiento.' **James le dijo a Sirius que resoplo.**

'el giro tomándolas de la cintura. Un clásico.' **Finalmente el chico Black cedió.**

'¡Ahh pero qué asco Teddy! Ya déjala de besar.' **James Sirius insistió, pero Violet solo tomo a Ted y lo empujo a una pared. Remus miro de reojo a los niños que se quedaron algo boquiabiertos al ver como la chica enredaba sus piernas alrededor de Ted.**

'Tenias razón Peter…' **Sirius dijo con gracia.** 'Si, era él ese día en el armario.' **James asintió y Peter recordó que esos dos no se preocupaban por lo mas minimo.**

'¿Qué demmmmgh… esperan?' **Ted dio entre besos, casi atragantado. Violet lanzó su corbata de Hufflepuff y se la mostro sonriente.** '¡Largo ahora!' **Dijo Ted con algo de pánico.**

'Merlín, y yo que me negué.' **Sirius le dijo con una sonrisa a Remus, que solo alzo una ceja.**

'¡Yo también quiero!' **Dijo Louis mirando con unos de ensueño a la Slytherin.**

'Créeme no quieres.' **Dijo Peter con horror. James Sirius volvió hacer una cara de asco cuando Ted beso a Violet que trato de mirar hacía atrás.**

'Lo está lastimando…' **el pequeño Potter le dijo con horror a Peter. Peter lo iba a calmar pero Sirius hablo agitado y bastante emocionado.**

'Lo sé.' **Dijo sonriente y algo sonrojado.**

'¿Quieres calmarte?' **Remus le dio un golpe en el brazo.** 'No quería decir la palabra.' **señalo a Ted.** 'mucho menos creo que quiera darles una clase visual.' **Señalo a los pequeños, Sirius rodo los ojos.**

'Tiene razón Canuto.' **James le dijo a Sirius.** 'Además tú ya tuviste tu rato con Teddy…' **Remus alzo una ceja mirándolo extraño.** 'Relájate bonito…' **Sirius se molesto de inmediato.**

'¿de que están hablando ahora Peter?' **Remus dijo cansado.**

'¡Nada, Lunático! Solo camina!' **Sirius lo apuro a él y a los niños.**

'Que humor…'

 **OOoOO**

 **De nuevo todas las luces estaban apagadas y él estaba ahí esperando a que llegara. Estaban peleados una vez mas pero…**

 _No puede haber desaparecido… ¿Qué tal si se quedo con ellos?_

'No.' **Dijo en voz alta para calmarse.**

 _El no podría… no puede si quiera tocarlos. ¿entonces donde estas ahora Lorcan?_

 **Era tanta su impaciencia que no podía mantenerse quieto.**

 _Tengo que ir a ver si esta abajo, a lo mejor solo esta leyendo o hablando con la fantasma deprimente._

 **El chico salió de la cama, se puso una playera y camino a la puerta.**

'¿Lys, eres tú?' **Lysander se detuvo al escuchar a Alfred.** '¿A dónde vas a esta hora?' **no estaba de humor simplemente para explicarles todo, ni siquiera tenía cabeza para inventar algo. Solo quería encontrar a Lorcan e irse a dormir.**

'Voy a buscar a Lys…' **Trato de imitar a su hermano.**

 _Eso fue deprimente._

 **Pero al parecer fue suficiente para Alfred que no volvió hablar. Lysander rodo los ojos y salió de la habitación.**

 _Enserio Lorcan, se que tratas de hacer lo correcto pero esto es… es demasiado. ¿Cómo se supone que te cuide si no se donde estas? Estabas bien, estabas mejorando hasta que Lupin te metió en todo esto. Solo… solo te hizo…_ _ **mas él…**_ _¡No! solo te esta poniendo en peligro. No quiero que despiertes un día y te des cuenta que ellos no volverán… volverás a ponerte triste y… vas apagarte. Te dará mas frió y volverás a San Mungo…_

 **Pensar en el hospital le recordó a Dominique y al final Lysander se dio cuenta que había tenido un pésimo día.**

 _Es increíble que todo esto me pase a mi… No, me comenzó a pasar todas estas cosas desde que Lupin nos metió a esa horrible casa. ¡Todo es culpa de Lupin! ¡Sí! Él es el único culpable que ahora Lorcan no este en el cuarto… es el culpable que comenzaremos a pelear de nuevo. ÉL. ¡ES EL UNICO CULPABLE! Todo se salió de control; todo. Lorcan y los Weasley…_

 **Resoplo con fastidió mientras bajaba las escaleras, pensando en especial en una pelirroja de su edad.**

 _¿Ahora quiere algo con Lorcan? No, peor aún. Su lado agresivo y extraño, quiere algo con Lorcan… Y lo peor del caso es que si Lorcan se entera entonces va a querer acercarse a ella, ignorando completamente el peligro de eso. Y no podre simplemente hacerlo… Y es obvio que Weasley no va a dejarlo así, porque como ya lo dijo; está loca, solo quiere buscar problemas y molestarme. Como lo hacía y lo ha hecho toda la vida. Estoy tan harto de ella… como desearía no verla nunca mas. Seguro ese día sería perfecto. No ver; ni a Dominique, ni a Ted, ni a toda su prole que solo causa problemas, solo toma todo lo que quiere sin percatarse de nada…_

'Cuidado…' **Lysander choco contra alguien, parpadeo notando que había bajado las escaleras sin darse cuenta. Y por consecuencia golpeo a alguien.**

'¿Qué ustedes están en todas partes?' **Lysander dijo con coraje al ver a Roxanne WEASLEY frente a él. La morena arrugo la frente confundida, ni siquiera le había pedido discul… bueno leeanlo de ella.**

'¿Cuál es tu problema? No fui yo, la que iba bobeando y choque contra mí.' **Dijo la chica señalando los libros que le había tirado. Lysander rodo los ojos y continuo su camino. Roxanne arrugo la frente sin poder creerlo.** 'Eres enserio un tonto…' **Dio la morena recogiendo sus libros.** 'Ahora entiendo porque Lorc…'

'¡Ya basta!' **Lysander se giro molesto.** 'Ya estoy harto que ustedes se la pasen criticando la relación que Lorcan y yo tenemos, no son nadie para hacerlo. Ni siquiera pueden resolver sus problemas por si mismos.' **Roxanne lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos y es que el chico había elevado la voz en un parpadear.**

'No me grites.' **Dijo la morena abrazando sus libros.** 'Enserio tienes que relajarte amigo…'

'Yo no soy tu amigo y no quiero serlo.' **Dijo Lysander cortante. Roxanne rodo los ojos.**

'como sea… yo tampoco quisiera ser amiga de un tramposo, cobarde y neurótico.' **Lo barrio con la mirada y se volteo para seguir con su camino.**

'No es como si me importara Weasley.' **Lysander hizo lo mismo.** 'Solo quiero…' **Ahora hablaba para si mismo.** 'Encontrar a Lor…'

'Oye…' **Lysander saltó del susto, incluso palideció y cuando miro a la morena Weasley atrás de él su piel se torno roja del coraje.**

'¿Qué demonios crees que…'

'shh, espera.' **Roxanne lo cayo como si nada mostrándole un pedazo de pergamino. Lysander algo desorientado miro hacía el y luego a la morena.** 'se que dije que no me importa el equipo de Quidditch—y enserio no me importa—pero estuve mirándolos esta tarde y…' **Se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban en la sala de Ravenclaw, jalando del brazo a Lysander para que hiciera lo mismo. Prácticamente lo obligo hacerlo.** '…note varias irregularidades en su formación. Y no sé si tú ya las notaste, dado que estas la mayoría del tiempo en el centro del campo, aun a pesar de que eres un golpeador…' **La chica abrió estiro el pergamino en donde había rayones y círculos; formaciones del equipo de Quidditch.**

'¿Por eso me asustaste así?' **Lysander la siguió molesto.** 'No me interesa lo que vieras en el entrenamiento, no te incumbe nada de esas cosas porque ni siquiera estas en el equip…' **De nuevo Roxanne lo interrumpió.**

'¿no crees que Davies es muy lento?' **Dijo la chica dándole un codazo y poniendo el pedazo de pergamino frente a ella e inclinándolo un poco, como si esto le diera una mejor visión.** 'es que creo que la posición que está tomando está retrasando a todos, sin mencionar que no tiene mucha coordinación.' **Dijo con algo de ironía.** 'Claro, me refiero a tu Davies…' **Lo miro. Lysander arrugo la frente.**

'¿Mi Davies?' **Dijo aun con ese tono de Grinch. Roxanne asintió como si nada.** '¿Alfred?' **Roxanne volvió a asentir como si nada.** 'Él no… él no es MI Davies… es solo mi… ¡como sea! eso no me importa! No importa nada de lo que digas, solo déjame en…' **Roxanne se levanto y le entrego las hojas. Lysander las miro y arrugo de inmediato la frente.**

'Deja de hacer eso.' **La chica le dijo algo harta.** 'Ustedes dos tienen demasiadas manías ¿verdad?'

'¿Nosotros dos?' **Lysander la miro molesto.** 'No hables como si nos conocier…' **Una vez mas lo interrumpió la chica.**

'Él agacha demasiado la mirada y tú arrugas mucho la frente.' **Dijo la chica entre risas. Lysander se quedo callado inevitablemente pensando en esos detalles.** '¿se la das?' **Cambio de tema. Lysander asintió solo por impulso y es que su mente seguía pensando en las manías que tenían ambos gemelos y cuando sintió las hojas en sus manos reacciono.**

'Espera… ¡no!' **Se las regreso. Roxanne las tomo y se las dio de nuevo.**

'Dijiste que si.' **Lysander la miro y se las volvió a dar.**

'Si, lo hice porque tú…' **La miro… era un desastre con ese cabello y tenía dulce en las manos, su pijama estaba fuera de su lugar y podía oler lo que había cenado.** 'Solo toma tus tonterías y déjame en paz. Todos ustedes son un desastre.' **Dijo el chico malhumorado. Roxanne arrugo la frente y cuando el chico se decidió en darle la espalda, lo tomo de la cintura y lo giro, haciendo que Lysander se tambaleara. Algo desorientado la miro, la chica lo miraba recia.**

'Dijiste que si.' **Le dijo seria mostrándole las hojas. Lysander la miro y parpadeo aun impresionado.** 'No te cuesta nada, solo no le digas que yo fui quien te las dio.' **Le dijo la chica ahora dándole espacio.**

'¿Para qué?' **Dijo Lysander sin comprender el drama.** 'Ni siquiera estas en el equipo.' **Roxanne se quebró un poco, pero sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirarlo segura.**

'Si, no lo estoy gracias a alguien.' **Le arrebato las hojas y camino de vuelta a su dormitorio.** '¡Cobarde! Eres un cobarde! Y solo espero que pierdan en todos los partidos!' **Dijo la chica envolviendo los pedazos de pergamino.**

'Oye, oye… ¡Oye!' **Roxanne se volteo a verlo desde las escaleras. Lysander la miro y suspiro, Roxanne supuso que estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, así que se calmo. Su familia siempre le había dicho que había que darle a todos la oportunidad de componer sus errores.** 'Tus libros. La sala común no puede quedarse desarreglada. Esa norma, ya lo sab…'

'¡Púdrete!' **Le grito la Ravenclaw lanzándole una de sus pantuflas.**

'¡Todos ustedes están dementes!' **Lysander le aventó de vuelta la pantufla.** '¡ya estoy harto!' **Dijo el chico molesto tomando sus libros y caminando a las escaleras.**

'No tienes idea de cuánto entrene para estar en el equipo…' **Roxanne comenzó a hablar y hablar con intensidad con la espinita aun guardada.** 'Es increíble que tu tonto amigo se ganara el lugar, el no merece estar ahí. Ni siquiera puede completar un buen pase…' **Dijo la chica señalando el lugar de Davies en sus hojas de pergamino.** '¡Y tú!' **Lo miro cuando Lysander le entrego sus libros de una forma grosera y agresiva, aun así Roxanne los tomo y se los regreso de inmediato. Lysander abrió los ojos sin creerlo.** 'Le debiste de decir.' **Lo señalo, era obvio que necesitaba sus manos desocupadas para eso.** 'sabes que hicimos magia allá arriba. Necesitan esa creatividad; los estuve viendo esta tarde y son un desastre…'

'¿de que estas hablando? Solo eran las pruebas, tienes que dar lo mejor. Además creí que no te importaba.' **Dijo Lysander regresándole sus libros y caminando de vuelta a su habitación. Esto había sido una mala idea después de todo.**

'Soy una Ravenclaw después de todo.' **Dijo Roxanne siguiéndolo.** 'No me gusta ver perder a mi equipo…'

'No vamos a perder.' **La barrio con la mirada.** 'Están los mejores en el equipo.' **Roxanne entendió a la perfección su indirecta y le estampo los libros en el pecho. Lysander la miro molesto, de un momento a otro recordó esa actitud tan caprichosa y necia que también tenía Dominique.** 'Seguramente todaaa tu familia te dijo que puedes tener lo que quisieras, nada mas porque lo quieres; ¡pero sorpresa! ¡No es cierto! Y aunque les duela a los Weasley, hay veces que tienes que perder…' **Le regreso los libros, Roxanne sintió un calor en la boca del estomago. No solo la estaba molestando a ella sino también a su familia.**

'Eso lo sé.' **Le dijo necia y volvió a estampar sus libros en el pecho del rubio que solo gruño ya harto de todo esto. Pero Roxanne volvió a hablar y no parecía querer parar.** 'No sé cuál es tu problema con mi familia pero…

'¿mi problema? me sorprende que lo veas, están tan ocupados en ustedes mismos. Héroes.' **Se notaba el sarcasmo en la voz, le regreso los libros y camino sabiendo que en vez de cortar la pelea, solo había dado otro punto en que discutir. Estaba cansado pero creyó que así al menos podría descargar su enojo contra Dominique y Lorcan. Roxanne lo miro, pensaba en lo que había dicho.**

 _Bueno me agrada ese adjetivo de Héroe… ¿es malo querer ser uno? No creo que sea malo, después de todo Freddie ya ha dicho que soy como su héroe… Louis también lo ha dicho. Y para James, Teddy es su héroe y Teddy no es una mala persona… Además mi tío es un héroe y eso no es malo…_

'¿Por qué crees que es malo?' **Lysander se regreso con una sonrisa retorcida e incluso con el tono sarcástico listo para dirigirse a la morena Weasley. Pero cuando la pregunta llego a su cerebro se dio cuenta que toda su espera no funciono. Para empezar Roxanne había cambiado de tema y para terminar la chica había dejado esa actitud necia, ahora solo lo miraba realmente curiosa, abrazando sus libros esperando su respuesta.**

'Ehm…' **Lysander arrugo la frente, tratando de no quitar esa actitud a la defensiva. Si cedía no podría descargar después de todo, todo su coraje.** 'Ustedes son los que actúan como si todo mundo aquí tuviera que regirse a su palabra y si no lo hacemos entonces todos t…'

'No.' **Roxanne lo detuvo tapándole la boca.** 'eso no.' **Lysander alzo una ceja extrañado.** '¿Por qué crees que es malo ser un héroe?' **La morena lo miro a los ojos para ver si esta vez lo había entendido. Lysander se sintió algo ofendido por esa mirada; ¡si él era un chico inteligente! Pero claramente estaba mas confundido por ese movimiento de la morena, como si ambos fueran cercanos…**

 _Me tapo la boca. Literal…_

 **Roxanne quito su mano y de nuevo espero su respuesta.**

'No necesitabas hacer eso, yo y tú no tenemos ningún tipo de rela…' **Roxanne suspiro cansada, era obvio que Lysander solo estaba de humor para quejarse y por alguna razón cuando Lysander notó el rostro de Roxanne se sintió de repente fastidiado de sí mismo.**

'Solo quiero que me digas por qué' **La morena dijo en un tono ascendiente. La verdad es que le estresaba bastante este chico.** '¿Es muy difícil para ti contestar una pregunta especifica?' **Lysander la detuvo y trato de aguantar al menos un poco toda esta situación. Así podría al menos terminar con todo esto y si tenía suerte seguir con la pelea.**

'No veo la razón por la que dar un calificativo a una persona que es como tú.' **Lysander dijo frió.** 'No hay héroes si lo meditamos…' **Roxanne arrugo ligeramente la frente cuando escucho a Lysander decirlo con seguridad.** 'Solo son personas que estuvieron en alguna situación que no pudieron controlar y tuvieron que actuar conforme a su genio, personalidad o moral. Eso no es un acto heroico; eso es solo…' **Se detuvo para pensar en alguna expresión perfecta para que a la chica no le quedara la menor duda… llámenlo vanidad intelectual.** '…instinto de sobrevivencia.' **Sonrió ligeramente pensando que seguramente a Lorcan le hubiera gustado escucharlo hablar así.** 'Es natural, es algo que viene con nosotros, ha estado en miles de generación antes de nuestro presente. El hombre que creo el fuego, no se puede llamar héroe, porque solo buscaba su supervivencia. Ningún "héroe"…' **Uso sus dedos como comillas.** 'Ha hecho lo que ha hecho solo por la atención mediatica. Lo hicieron porque eso era lo que les dictaba su personalidad. Así que en lo personal, no veo la razón por la que dar un calificativo completamente vacio a alguien que no hizo algo fuera de lo que pacta la ley natural…' **Se vio interrumpido por una risa. Lysander arrugo la frente creyendo que Roxanne estaba burlándose de él.** 'Ustedes son despreciables…' **Dijo cruzándola para caminar a su cuarto.**

'Oye...' **Roxanne lo siguió porque le leyó la mente.** 'No me burlo de ti, es solo que sonaste igual que Lorcan.' **Dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Lysander sonrió inconsciente por aproximadamente un segundo después sacudió su cabeza y suspiro.** 'bueno tú… lo dices mas lento.' **Dijo entre risas. Lysander vacilo de nuevo portando un gesto amargado.** 'las cosas de la naturaleza y todo eso… les gusta demasía…'

'perdón; pero no tengo idea de porque sigues hablando conmigo.' **El rubio la interrumpió y camino hacía su habitación. Sintió al menos un poco de venganza hacía Dominique cuando Roxanne lo miro perpleja.**

'¡Oye!' **casi cae Lysander cuando Roxanne lo regreso del cuello de su pijama.** '¿Por qué me hablas así?'

'creí que había quedado claro… oh, lo olvidaba; ustedes son de mente retrasada.' **Roxanne abrió la boca realmente ofendida.**

'¿Cómo dijiste zoquete?' **Roxanne apretó los libros. Lysander rodo los ojos.**

'Y sordos…' **Dijo el chico bufando.** 'si me disculpas…'

'¡No, no te disculpo!' **La chica lo regreso agresiva.** 'ahora entiendo porque eres amigo de Davies…' **Dijo la chica molesta.**

'ahí está de nuevo, ¿la moleste su real majestad Weasley?'

'¡deja esas tonterías! Estoy segura que aunque no fuera una Weasley serías igual de grosero.' **Le picoteo su hombro, Lysander la empujo para que lo dejara en paz.** 'escucha, ser un héroe…'

'¡arghhh!' **Lysander gruño harto.** 'siempre gasto saliva con ustedes, lo siento pero se me olvida que la información simplemente no les entra…' **Fue el limite. Roxanne tiro sus libros y se lanzo a él.** '¿Qué demonio… ¡déjame en paz!' **Dijo Lysander sin querer golpear a Roxanne, pero la chica lo golpeaba como pudiera, porque ambos se estaban moviendo; Lysander para escapar y Roxanne para…**

'Voy a darte tu merecido idiota…' **Dijo la chica golpeándolo en el hombro.**

'¡Estas loca!' **Lysander la empujaba pero Roxanne le apretaba las costillas con sus rodillas.** '¡Bájate de mi ahora mismo! ¡Te prometo que… ¡auch!' **Roxanne le pego en la frente.**

'¡primero te parto la cara! ¡no nos vuelvas a decir retrasados, retrasado!'

'¿Qué esta pasando aqu… ¡Señorita Weasely!' **El profesor Flitwick se vio iluminado con un experto Lumos que brillaba desde la punta de su varita.** 'Señor… ¿Scamander?' **Lysander aprovecho que Roxanne miro hacía atrás y la quito de encima, haciendo que la chica cayera de espaldas. Roxanne se levanto y amenazo con lanzarse de nuevo a Lysander pero una ráfaga de luz hizo una separación entre los dos. El profeso Flitwick aclaro su garganta llamando su atención; ambos estaban acalorados, cansados y con una mirada de odio hacia el otro.** '¿Lysander o… Lorcan?' **Roxanne bufo.**

'¿Pues quien va a ser? Eso no se pregunta Profesor, se nota a kilómetros que es el podrido…' **Lysander la miro molesto y Roxanne le saco la lengua.**

'Le preguntare su opinión cuando la necesita señorita Weasley, por el momento mantenga su boca cerrada.' **Roxanne arrugo la frente y se cruzo de brazos en el suelo.**

 _Son todos taaaan inmaduros._

'Ahora… le pregunto una vez mas Señor Scamander; ¿Lysander o Lorcan?' **Lysander lo miro y agacho la mirada haciéndose un poco para atrás cohibido. Roxanne lo miro… al principio confundida pero poco a poco entendió y al hacerlo abrió los ojos y la boca sin poder creerlo. No pudo decir nada porque el profesor Flitwick hablo primero.**

'Lorcan.' **Roxanne se trabo al escucharlo.**

'¿Qué? ¡Él es…!'

'¡Señorita Weasley, es la segunda vez que se lo digo!'

'Pero, pero… pero profesor…' **Roxanne abrió la boca y movió las manos desesperada pero el profesor Flitwick la detuvo con la mirada... bueno tal vez un par de miradas amenazantes.**

'No hay razón por la cual tengan que agredirse físicamente…' **Les dijo a ambos cuando estos estaban frente a él.** 'Ahora ¿Cuál fue el problema?' **Roxanne levanto la mano de inmediato para tener la palabra. El profesor Flitwick asintió.**

'Primero profesor; admito que lo golpee, pero lo merecía…' **El profesor Flitwick arrugo la frente.** '¡No! No por eso… entendí lo que dijo al principio pero… escúcheme… es que él no es…'

'Dijo que no le agradaba…' **Dijo el chico con dolor y avergonzado.** 'Pero no la castigue, yo también trate de golpearla… mi instinto me dijo que tenía que defenderme, porque cuando un ser vivo se ve puesto a prueba por un hecho inesperado, comúnmente utilizamos nuestra parte insitintiv…' **Roxanne apretó los puños y le grito realmente molesta.**

'¡Eres un idiota en serio!'

'¡señorita Weasley!' **El profesor Flitwick la detuvo de inmediato.** '¡Esta castigada!'

'¿¡Qué!?' **Dijo la chica boquiabierta.** 'Tiene que ser una broma…' **Y por la mirada del jefe de casa de Ravenclaw no lo era.** 'Pero-Pero… ¡Es injusto! él me molesto también.' **Dijo señalando a Lysander, el profesor Flitwick lo miro y el rubio solo agacho la mirada tiernamente.** 'por favor… ¡él no lo… ¡es que él no es quien dice que es! ¡Es Lysander! créame.' **Junto sus manos suplicando.** 'Yo no hago esas cosas… mis padres...' **Lysander la miro apático cuando comenzó hablar de su familia.** 'Usted los conoce, a toda mi familia. Nosotros no atacamos a la gente porque si…' **El profesor Flitwick miro detenidamente al rubio; la verdad es que era difícil saber quien era quien. Ambos eran prácticamente iguales. Además la lógica decía que era Lorcan; Lysander no podía estar peleando a sus propios compañeros de casa, él era prefecto. En cambio Lorcan era casi humillado y molestado todo el tiempo por sus compañeros…**

'Son héroes.' **Lysander dijo entre inocente entre malicioso.** 'tiene razón.' **Dijo el chico mirando a la morena.** 'ella solo… seguro fue algo natural… tal vez…' **Roxanne negó, sabiendo que iba hacer.**

'no, profesor. Mire…' **Dijo la chica mostrándole el pergamino de garabatos de Quidditch.** 'Es él… yo se lo iba a entregar para que le dijera a Davies que era lo mal que estaban haciendo y entonces él me comenzó a molestar y entonces estuvimos estampándonos los libros como unas diez veces…' **La velocidad con la que hablaba era impresionante.** '…hasta que él dijo algo de ser un héroe y entonces me pregunte ¿Qué tiene de malo ser un héroe? Porque bueno, usted sabe que esa palabra es sonada mucho en Navidades y eventos memoriales. El tío Harry a veces parece muy abrumado por... ¡como sea! él termino y yo dije algo mas, que ahora no recuerdo, pero el punto es que ¡él termino ofendiéndome a mí y a mi familia!' **Dijo señalándolo con furia. Lysander aspiro un moquito falso. El profesor Flitwick miro a Roxanne sin estar convencido de su historia.** 'Sé que no lo parece porque se parece pero ¿Por qué yo le querría dar este pergamino a Lorcan?' **Dijo mostrándole los garabatos de Quidditch.** 'Sí es Lysander quien está en el equipo.' **Ahora el profesor miro a Lysander que solo parpadeo un par de veces y pretendió que acababa de entender que le tocaba hablar.**

'Ehmm…' **El chico titubeo.**

'Deja de hacer eso, ambos sabemos que…'

'Señorita Weasley.' **Roxanne bufo y se cruzo de brazos esperando impaciente la próxima mentira de Lysander.** '¿Señor Scamander puede explicarme lo que paso?' **Por la voz del docente, Lysander noto que tanta palabrería de Roxanne había servido de algo, porque ahora parecía haberle creído un poco.**

'¡Sí!' **Roxanne contesto segura.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo sonriendo apenada.**

'ehm…' **De nuevo esa actitud tierna e inocente.** 'Cre-creo…' **Cerro los ojos fingiendo que no podía con la presión.** 'No la castigue Profesor…' **Dijo el chico agachando la mirada.** 'No tiene la culpa…'

'eso queda a mi veredicto señor Scamander. Ahora digame, ¿usted hizo alguna de esas cosas que la Señorita Weasley dijo? ¿es usted Lysander?'

'¡Lo hizo todo!' **Lysander lo miro y después a Roxanne.**

'Una palabra mas Señorita Weasley…'

'es que, él es…' **Roxanne cerro su puño con desesperación. El profesor Flitwick la miro y Roxanne suspiro con cansancio, después ambos miraron a Lysander esperando a que hablara. El chico tomo su tiempo y hablo bajito y con pena.**

'Sí.' **Roxanne le mostro al profesor Flitwick que tenía la razón.** 'Me dio el pergamino…' **Roxanne sonreía victoriosa.** 'y me dijo que debería de dárselo a Davies. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que no era Lysander… pues…' **Los ojos se pusieron vidriosos y un puchero hicieron que la sonrisa de Roxanne desapareciera.** 'prometí dárselo a Lys pero…' **Miro una vez mas a Roxanne con dolor.** 'No quiso.' **Dijo tocando su frente dando énfasis al golpe que le había dado.**

'No, no es…'

'Señorita Weasley va a pasar la próxima semana acomodando todos los libros que queden regados en la sala común.' **Roxanne hizo un berrinche inconforme.** 'y tres días en la biblioteca después de clases…' **Roxanne miro a Lysander con desprecio. No podía creer que le habían creído era tan…**

 _Injusto._

'Junto con el Señor Scamander.' **Termino de decir. Lysander lo miro de reojo asegurándose de haber escuchado lo correcto.** 'no tenía nada que hacer a estas horas fuera de la cama, Señor Scamander.' **Lysander sintió un ligero calor en su estomago cuando escucho la risa burlona de Roxanne.** 'Señorita Weasley, si sigue riendo terminara por limpiar a las lechuzas.' **Roxanne callo de inmediato.** 'Ahora ambos de vuelta a la cama…. Sin discutir.' **Les advirtió. Ambos se miraron y resoplaron con total desagrado.**

'Debería darte vergüenza…' **Roxanne le dijo entre susurros.**

'No te sirvió nada ser hija de un héroe, ¿verdad? **Lysander le contesto de nuevo con ese tonito odioso. Roxanne no podía creer que había alguna forma de confundirlos.**

'Lorcan no merece ser castigado. Prefiero tener todo el castigo sola…' **Roxanne le volvió a decir. Lysander se detuvo y la miro con lastima.**

'pues que pena por él ¿no?' **Le sonrió burlón y no se detuvo a subir a su habitación.**

 **Roxanne arrugo la frente, se había ido… no le importó si su hermano iba a ser castigado injustamente. Ella no podría hacerle eso a Freddie, por más molesta que estuviera…**

 _Va en contra de la naturaleza ¿no?_

'Vaya idiota.' **Dijo finalmente la morena abrazando sus libros.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Después de la separación con Ted. A la expedición se le quito algo de sentido algunos no querían admitirlo, pero que Ted no estuviera ahí hizo algo callado el recorrido. Lo merodeadores, no terminaron el recorrido para darse cuenta que este castillo era muy diferente a donde había estado aproximadamente hace un mes atrás. Fue obvio que James Sirius no soporto estar alrededor de James y Sirius aun a pesar de que Ted le pidió que dejara molestarlos era inevitable para el pequeño no callarlos. Quitando eso todos parecían estar disfrutando de la velada (Fred, Louis, Zlatan, Lorcan y Remus) faltaba mucho terreno que recorrer, había energía por parte del licántropo y el clima era fresco casi rozando lo frió… ese fue el detonante para que este recorrido furtivo parara. Después de un rato Sirius notó que Lorcan comenzaba a quedarse atrás; de un momento a otro se volvió lento y parecía cerrar los ojos en ocasiones. Estuvo a punto de caer de las escaleras si es que Zlatan no lo hubiera despertado. A pesar de que el chico dijo estar bien, era obvio que hasta lucía mas pálido que de costumbre y a Sirius le recordó la imagen enferma que tuvo cuando lo escucho llorar.**

'Además no es como si nos fueramos mañana…' **Sirius le dijo a Remus quien era el que estaba inconforme con la decisión del chico Black.**

 _Quien lo diría._

'¿Desde cuando ese deseo de romper las reglas Lunático?' **James le pregunto divertidamente curioso. Remus no supo explicarlo pero seguía sintiéndose inquieto por dentro.** '¿Peludito quiere salir a jugar?' **Le había pasado un par de veces esa teoría y quiso desecharla pero ahora que la había escuchado en voz alta, le entró cierto asco.**

'Saben que… tienen razón.' **Dijo forzándose a controlar ese deseo de seguir despierto toda la noche.**

'seguro te sientes así por tanto tiempo que estuviste dormido.' **Peter le dijo y Remus quiso pensar que era eso.**

'Sí, además no tiene caso meter a estos chicos en problemas…' **Sirius resoplo. Si no hubiera sido por Lorcan, no se hubiera detenido tampoco.**

'Y como dice Canuto, no es como si mañana nos fueramos a ir. Es obvio que Ted no tiene ni idea de cómo regresarnos.' **James dijo colgándose de Sirius que asintió rodando los ojos. Remus sonrió.** 'Mira quien sonríe…'

'No esta sonriendo Cornamenta.' **Sirius dijo serio y James rió divertido.**

'Por supuesto que esta sonriendo, mira la curvatura en sus labios.' **Remsu sonrió ampliamente pero esta vez por la gracia de James.** 'Una sonrisa.' **Aplaudio mostrando la sonrisa de Remus.**

'Aléjate de mi…' **Remus le dijo empujándolo y James sonrió divertido.**

'Te extrañaba Lunático, eso es todo.' **Dijo James abrazándolo. Todos sonrieron porque era cierto, lo extrañaban.**

'dejen de verme como si me hubiera muerto y resucitado.' **Remus les dijo mirándolos. Todos rieron, incluyendo a Remus también.**

'¿no lo hiciste?' **Sirius dijo recargándose en una pared. ¬¬**

'Casi…' **Dijo Remus astuto.**

'¿entonces es cierto que nos iremos?' **Fred los interrumpió.** 'pero si apenas estamos comenzando.'

'Me agrada enserio tu entusiasmo.' **Dijo James señalándolo, Fred rió.** 'sigue así.' **Remus negó sabiendo que James nunca cambiaria.**

'Pero desafortunadamente…' **Sirius comenzó.** 'Uno de nosotros esta por caer…' **Señalo a Lorcan que solo bostezo y parecía estar cerrando los ojos.**

'Se ve mas blanco… ¿Qué tal si se muere?'

'tiene un serio problema con esa palabra Peter.' **Sirius le dijo molesto.** 'Solo tiene sueño.' **Dijo aclarándole. Peter agacho la cabeza avergonzado.**

'¿Lo-Lorcan estas bien?' **Lorcan asintió algo avergonzado. Dio dos pasos atrás para alejarse de los niños.** 'no te haremos nada Lo-Lorcan… ya desparasitamos a Zlat…'

'¡Muy gracioso Potter!' **Zlatan empujo a James que hizo reír a todos. Remus miro a James y a Sirius.**

'Deja Vu.' **Peter le murmuro y Remus asintió.**

'No es eso…' **Dijo Lorcan y volvió a bostezar tambaleando.**

'¿Por qué estas temblando?' **Zlatan le pregunto preocupado. James y Sirius se miraron.**

'Frió.' **Dijeron al mismo tiempo recordando lo del aula de pociones.**

'Definitivamente tenemos que irnos.' **Dijo Sirius y James lo apoyo.** 'Tranquilo rubio, mañana trataremos de hacer lo mismo. Después de todo…'

'tenemos que pasear a Lunático.' **James completo. ¬¬** 'Por ahora…' **James miro a James Sirius que solo rodo los ojos. Suspiro y miro a Peter.** 'Peter, encárgate de los leones.' **Fred y Louis sonrieron ante el adjetivo. Peter trago saliva algo nervioso.**

'Ravee y yo partimos con las avecitas.' **Sirius dijo sonriendo de lado.**

'Yo volveré a la madriguera…' **Dijo James señalando su corbata amarilla.** 'Y… Remus.' **Recordó que Remus no tenía compañero.**

'Él puede dormir con la chica.' **Peter dijo astuto.** 'Con Dominique.'

'Ni en tus sueños Peter.' **Sirius lo miro como si fuera un cobarde. Peter se avergonzó.** 'Tú tienes que darnos una buena historia.' **Lo amenazo.** 'Lunático, sigues con…'

'Nosotros.' **James Sirius lo tomo de la mano y le sonrió de la misma manera…**

 _Que James._

'Te hemos cuidado todo este tiempo.'

'y aunque somos algo torpes…' **Louis dijo tropezándose y después riendo.**

'Nos caes bien.' **Dijo Fred entre risas.**

'además a Zlat no le molesta dormir en el suelo.' **Zlatan lo empujo de nuevo y todos rieron, incluido Remus. Eso motivo mas a los pequeños.**

'Tengo suerte supongo…' **Remus dijo dejando caer los hombros. Los de primero sonrieron emocionados por poder convivir con un hombre lobo de carne y hueso.**

'Entonces… nos vemos mañana merodeadores.' **James les dijo a todos despidiéndose de un guiño.**

 **Después cada uno de los merodeadores tomo su camino de vuelta a su dormitorio. Había sido un día largo para todos, excepto para Remus, que apenas le había parecido un suspiro el tiempo que llevaba despierto. Y esa sensación dentro de él seguía inquieta. Ver a los niños corretear mientras subían a la torre de Gryffindor lo hacían querer correr y a ratos hasta…**

 _Atacarlos… ¡no! ¿Qué estoy…?_

'¿Estás bien?' **Remus se sobresalto al escuchar a Louis, el pequeño lo miraba expectante. Remus asintió algo nervioso…** 'Seguro no tienes nada de sueño ¿verdad?' **Dijo el pequeño entre risas.**

'No mucho…' **Remus sonrió timido.** 'un mes es mucho tiempo. Creo que merezco estar despierto al menos una noche…' **trato de ser agradable. El niño lo miro y asintió pensativo.**

'sí, yo también lo hago…' **Dijo mirando hacía sus primos.** 'una vez al mes.' **Dijo en un suspiro cansado. Remus alzo una ceja y Louis lo miro de reojo y sonrió de nuevo con esa picardía e inocencia que desbordaban sus ojos azules.** 'al dia siguiente caigo dormido casi en todas partes.' **Remus también rio junto a él.** '¿Y tú?'

'bueno, yo no puedo si quiera levantarme.' **Remus hizo sonar gracioso su desfortuna. Después de todo el pequeño solo era un niño y lo logro, porque Louis rio divertido.**

'¿Qué esperan? Zlatan va a cerrar la puerta!' **Fred grito y Remus apresuro a Louis porque el pelirrojo no se detuvo a pensar que su grito tal vez había sido algo fuerte.**

'¡dejen dorm… oh pero eres tú y tus escandalosos amigos…' **Uno de los cuadros reconoció a Remus, Louis se regreso impresionado.** '¿Cuándo van a entender que la noche es para dormir y no para merodear?' **Remus sonrió divertido. Un sentimiento de felicidad se creo en su estomago cuando escucho eso; habían pasado décadas por lo que parecía y escuchar eso era…**

 _Estupendo. Tengo que decirle a los otros, seguramente van a volverse locos…_

'lo lamento.' **Dijo Remus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.** 'solo queremos irnos a dormir…'

'si como no…' **El cuadro que estaba medio adormilado asintió cerrando nuevamente los ojos.**

 **OOoOO**

Bueno no fue exactamente lo que esperaba pero…' **Sirius se quito el uniforme, lanzándolo a un lado de la cama de Lorcan. Cuando cayeron unos libros, recordó que no era el único que dormía ahí.** 'Lo siento.' **Murmuro esta vez.** 'nos irá mejor la próxima vez, Ravee ya veras...' **Dijo Sirius consolado que la velada no le hubiera salido de 100 a Ted.** 'Por ahora…' **Abrió la cortina y miro la reconfortante cama ante sus ojos.** 'eso es.' **Dijo con una sonrisa.** 'buenas noches Ravee.' **Se metió a la cama. Se acomodo quitando las cobijas lo mas silencioso que su ser se lo permitía y justo cuando iba a envolverse en ellas, cayo en cuenta que Lorcan no había hablado, ni siquiera se había despedido.** '¿Ravee?' **Saco su cabeza para mirar al chico.**

 **Ahí estaba, callado e inmóvil, mirando hacía la cama que estaba a un lado de la suya.**

 _Demonios, lo olvide._

'Oye Ravee…' **Sirius salió de la cama. Lorcan lo miro y agacho la mirada.** '¿crees que este tan molesto para dejarte aquí?'

 _Vamos Sirius, hasta tu sabes la respuesta._

'ehm…' **Lorcan trago saliva y miro de nuevo la cama de Lysander. De nuevo no dijo nada y Sirius interpreto su silencio como un crudo: Sí. Sirius suspiro, revolviéndose el cabello con flojera. No tenía cabeza para esto.** 'Duérmete en tu cama.' **Dijo señalando la cama, soltando un suspiro largo.** 'Yo tomare el baño.' **Dijo sacando una sabana de la cama.** 'perdón… ¿las necesitas todas?' **Dijo Sirius señalando sus manos. Lorcan se avergonzó y negó en corto.** 'Esta bien Ravee. No tienes porque avergonzarte por tener un cuerpo mas sensible al cambio climático.' **Termino con una risa perruna.** 'He conocido a gente que enserio es peculiar.' **A Lorcan le gusto como Sirius decía las cosas así que sonrió esta vez.** 'por cierto…' **Sirius se sentó en la cama del gemelo y lo miro.** '¿Qué es lo que exactamente esta pasando contigo jovencito?' **Sirius lo miro algo picaron y Lorcan solo se encogió algo inseguro.** 'ya sabes… hoy en pociones.' **Lorcan levanto la mirada algo sorprendido de la pregunta. Sirius alzo ambas cejas mientras sonreía.**

'No…' **Lorcan negó pero al pensar en Roxanne y en lo que había pasado esa tarde no pudo evitar sonreír.**

'De eso es lo que hablo.' **Sirius dijo contento. Froto sus manos, emocionado y se subió a la cama cruzando sus piernas.** 'ven acá Ravee, esto es importante.' **Dijo el chico palmeando la cama. Lorcan lo miro y aunque Sirius parecía ahora mas a un perro contento, no pudo acercarse si quiera. Sirius detuvo su fiesta y lo miro. Hubo un silencio por aproximadamente 10 segundos.** 'Oye Ravee…' **Sirius se escucho más tranquilo esta vez, Lorcan lo notó y lo inquieto.** '…solo quiero hablar contigo.' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole amigablemente. Lorcan trago saliva y Sirius lo noto, suspiro.** 'No te voy hacer nada Ra… Lorcan.' **Lorcan sintió como poco a poco se le acababa el aire, sus pulmones se contrajeron y sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho.** 'yo…' **Sirius agacho la mirada y volvió a mirar al rubio. Un sentimiento melancólico nació cuando lo vio tan vulnerable.** '…solo quiero charlar…' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros.** 'Tú me agradas y… nos has estado ayudando desde el primero momento. Pareces entender a Remus y… no sé, solo pienso en que podríamos ser…'

'no.' **Lorcan negó con los ojos llorosos.** 'no quiero…' **Sirius lo miro y sonrió amargamente. Lorcan hipo haciendo sus hombros levantarse quedo.** 'tú también me agradas pero…'

'entonces lo somos.' **Dijo Sirius y Lorcan lloro tapándose la boca de inmediato para que nadie lo escuchara, limpio sus ojos torpe.** 'Ven acá…' **Sirius se levanto pero Lorcan dio un paso atrás haciendo que el chico se detuviera. Sirius lo miro y por su personalidad tan directa pregunto sin rodeos.** '¿Qué te hicieron?' **Lorcan levanto la mirada, bajándola de inmediato.** 'y no me refiero a eso, a lo que haces cuando uno trata de acercarse…' **Sirius se detuvo y tragó saliva.** 'Eso lo sé.' **Dijo triste. A Lorcan le tembló el labio sintiéndose liviano y al mismo tiempo tan avergonzado.**

'¿Lo… lo sabes?' **Dijo con la voz temblorosa, sintiéndose inquieto por debajo de la piel. Aun no estaba seguro si era por miedo o por emoción. Deseaba que Sirius asintiera, no sabía porque… quizá porque parecía entenderlo. O porque realmente le agradaba.**

 _Los perros son incondicionales… ellos no esperan nada. Solo dan afecto._

'Desde que entraste en pánico porque Peter te toco, hace casi un mes.' **Lorcan soltó un sollozo, pero sonrió… aunque hubiera sido amargamente.**

'¿Co-como?' **Dijo Lorcan mirándose las manos. Nadie, nadie lo había descubierto tan fácil. Ni siquiera sus padres… ni siquiera su hermano. Pero por alguna razón fue un alivio escucharlo. Sirius suspiro, agacho la mirada y miro de reojo a la ventana.** 'Yo… dime…' **Dijo el rubio suplicándole y Sirius supuso que si quería ayudarlo entonces tenía que abrirse un poco, además Lorcan parecía un buen chico.**

'el lugar de donde vengo…' **trago saliva porque aun a pesar de que ya había salido de Grimmauld Place. Ese sentimiento vacio aun existía aun con tan solo mencionarlo.** '…no será el infierno, pero seguro es su casa de verano.' **Dijo Sirius convencido de ello.** 'estoy seguro que a ellos no les importaba si me daba cuenta o no…' **Dijo entre risas mientras sacudió su cabeza. Lorcan podía jurar que vio sus ojos llorosos.** 'a ninguno de esos invitados de honor…' **el sarcasmo en su voz casi rozo el odio.** '…porque cualquier cosa que hacían, estaba bien. Porque ellos siempre tienen la razón. Ellos son la raza pura. ¿Cómo la pureza podría estar mal?' **y se odiaba en este momento por sentir el odio en cada palabra que pronunciaba pero era inevitable, ahora que era mayor lo entendía. Entendía todo.** 'pero créeme Lorcan.' **Miro esta vez al rubio y este noto completa inocencia en él.** 'Estaban mal. Lo estuvieron, lo estan y lo estarán. Y no hay razón por la que deba de sentir pena por ellos, porque ellos no sienten pena por nadie.' **Dijo con una amargo sabor de boca.** 'Ni siquiera con los de su tan preciada sangre.' **Recordó todos las letanías, deberes que lo siguieron desde que respiro por primera vez en ese oscuro lugar.** 'Los niños no son ni sordos, ni ciegos y mucho menos torpes. Sé que se siente cuando destrozan tu alma en pedazos, cuando hurtan un pedazo de inocencia injustamente. Yo sé que no es seguro confiar en nadie…' **Lorcan se abrazo así mismo.** 'pero…' **Por primera vez Sirius desde que había hablado comenzaba a sentirse mejor.** 'Si no hubiera sido por mis…' **Sonrió, pensando en James, en Remus, en Peter.** 'Amigos.' **Dijo orgulloso a diferencia de Lorcan que arrugo la frente al escuchar ese termino.** 'Me hubiera convertido en alguien como ellos.' **Dijo sintiéndose extrañamente vacio al pensar en la sola idea.**

'Te-te… ¿te paso a ti?' **Lorcan pregunto con miedo, pero nuevamente esperando que Sirius dijera que: sí. Desafortunadamente esta vez el chico de ojos grises negó.** 'Entonces…' **Comenzó confundido.**

'alguien cercano a mí.' **Dijo Sirius en un suspiro.** 'O lo era.' **Dijo con voz apagada, mirando el suelo.** 'alguien que no tuvo la misma suerte que yo y se convenció que tenían razón, que estaba bien aceptar lo que esa bola de… mierda dijera.' **Se disculpo mentalmente por lo molesta que se escucho su voz.**

 **De nuevo hubo silencio entre los dos. Lorcan pensó en lo que Sirius le había dicho. Era algo abrumador y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había dicho de sus amigos. Sirius noto la inquietud en su mirada y se decidió a darle confianza al chico. No tenía idea porque los estragos de Lorcan pero si sabía que solo necesitaba a alguien realmente de confianza.**

'tienes una confesión mía, Ravee.' **El chico de ojos grises abrió los brazos haciendo una mueca divertida.** 'Si quieres… puedes contarme una tú.' **Le dijo mirándolo tranquilo. Lorcan lo miro imaginándolo con sus orejas levantadas y el mismo brillo en los ojos. Aun así permaneció callado, fue algo decepcionante para Sirius y su "voz de convencimiento" pero tuvo que aceptarlo, Lorcan estaba aun frágil, mas de lo que imagino.** 'bueno…' **Sirius se tallo el rostro cansado.** 'es mejor que duermas.' **Dijo Sirius tomando la cobija.** 'Buenas noches Ravee…' **Dijo Sirius cruzando el cuarto para llegar al baño.**

'Es que…' **Lorcan habló haciendo que Sirius se detuviera y volteara a verlo.**

 _Pueda hacerlo… si lo entiende puedo… es que no lo digo porque nadie lo entiende pero… Lo entiende. Lo… siento. La parte frontal de mi cerebro puede desarrollarse… las relaciones entre especies es algo totalmente natural y ayuda al espécimen a evolucionar e incluso es mas fuerte si su manada es mas grande y…_

'tranquilo, solo voy a escucharte…' **Sirius hablo notando ese titubeo en él, jugaba con sus dedos y mordía su labio mientras miraba el suelo impaciente** 'después de todo, eso hacen los…'

'¡Lorcan!' **Las persianas de la cama de a lado se abrieron, mostrando a Lysander despeinado y algo soñoliento.** '¿Qué haces?' **Dijo molesto. Sirius y Lorcan intercambiaron miradas. Lorcan toco su pecho sintiendo algo incomodo.**

'Ravee, ¿estas bien?' **Sirius pregunto ignorando a Lysander.**

'Entra a la cama, ya es tarde.' **Dijo el mayor de los gemelos en una voz fría. Lorcan miro a Sirius una vez mas y este lamento que Lysander apareciera.**

'¿quieres decírmelo, Ravee?' **Lysander escucho cuando regreso a su cama. Sintió arder su sangre.**

'Lorcan.' **Esta vez era definitivo su llamado. Lorcan lo sabía, lo sentía en el centro de su pecho. Miro a Sirius y el chico de ojos grises rodo los ojos con fastidio, sabiendo que no los dejaría ahora.**

'Buenas noches Ravee.'

'Lorcan.' **Corrigió Lysander.** 'Es Lorcan.' **Sirius suspiro ruidoso.**

'bueno, cualquier cosa…' **Sirius miro al gemelo que bostezo casi cerrando los ojos.** 'estoy aquí.' **Dijo señalando su cama con gracia.**

'¿Qué es lo que esperas?' **Lorcan trago saliva y camino sin preámbulos a la cama de su hermano.**

 **Sirius sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo. Aunque Lorcan no le hubiera dicho nada en concreto, sabía que había derribado cierto muro entre él y el gemelo. No sabía porque eso lo contentaba, quizá porque enserio le agradaba el chico o por lo que le había contado minutos atrás. Pensó en que si James estaba decidido en ayudar a Ted; Lorcan merecía lo mismo…**

 _Después de todo, es él quien nos ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo. Solo espero que me alcance el tiempo para que se recupere de los estragos que le causo l…_

'Gracias.' **Sirius volteo hacía donde se escucho ese casi murmullo. ahí estaba Lorcan tocando las cortinas a punto de entrar ¿y qué era eso? Una sonrisa, tan tenue, tan agradecida, tan honesta.** 'que descanse Señor Bla…'

'No. Después de lo que te dije quiero usarlo lo menos posible…' **Loran escucho y asintió entendiéndolo.** 'Sirius.' **Dijo el chico sonriendo de lado.** 'O Canuto.' **Dijo esta vez cambiando su sonrisa a una mas traviesa que hizo reír hasta a Lorcan.**

'¿Quieres meterte de una buena vez?' **Lorcan volteo con su hermano y asintió, entrando a la cama. Sirius sonrió de lado y decidió meterse también.**

'Buenas noches, Sirius.' **Lorcan se asomo su cabeza rápidamente. Sirius asintió recibiendo la atención y le sonrió, de repente una mano jalo a Lorcan. Haciendo suspirar de nuevo a Sirius con fastidio.**

'espero solo golpearle la cara antes de irnos.'

 **OOoOO**

'entonces… ¿duermes con la chica Peter?' **Remus lo miro con esa sonrisa de lado que Peter sabía que no era muy frecuente en el licántropo, mas bien era algo mas tipo Sirius.**

'Anda Lunático.' **Peter le suplico.** 'Déjame dormir con ellos. No he podido entrar al cuarto y honestamente no quiero hacerlo.' **Peter dijo mirando hacía el dormitorio de las chicas.** 'Ella… no sé, solo quiere provocarme.'

'Okaaaay…' **Remus dijo largo y ente risas. Peter lo miro y se sonrojo.**

'¡Remus, no es lo que trate de decir!' **Peter le dijo pintado de rojo. Remus se tapo la boca y agacho la mirada disculpándose, aun así Peter noto la sonrisa en su rostro.** 'no quiero dormir con ella, enserio. Y enserio pensé que sería mas fácil negociar contigo que con James y Sirius.'

'Es nulo querer negociar con ese par.' **Peter le mostro la razón por la que estaba aquí.** 'de acuerdo Peter…' **Dijo Remus en un suspiro.** 'Además creo que le agradas a estos niños.' **Dijo señalando la habitacion con su pulgar.** 'No tienes idea de todas las cosas que me han estado diciendo de ti.' **Peter miro al cuarto y de nuevo sintió ese aire de importancia.**

'es extraño ¿no?' **Dijo Peter señalándose. Remus lo miro y dejo caer los hombros.**

'No en realidad.' **Peter miro a Remus y le agradeció completamente el cumplido.**

'Te comprare todo el chocolate cuando regresemos…' **Le dijo realmente agradecido.**

'no tenemos que volver, puedes comprármelo aquí.' **Remus dijo dejando caer los hombres.** 'Freddie vende esas cosas de bromas que…' **Rió.** 'Están increíbles.' **Peter rió al ver lo animado que estaba Remus. Creyo que estaría mas débil y perdido cuando despertara, pero no. Remus estaba mas que sano, a pesar de que algunas de las heridas aun no estuvieran del todo cerradas.**

'Quieres de ahí, hecho.' **Peter cerro el trato y Remus sonrió saliendo de la habitación.** 'Muchísimas gracias Remus, no tienes idea de cuánto te lo agradezco.'

'Y por favor… ignora los comentarios de Sirius mañana.' **Dijo el licántropo dejando caer los hombros.**

'Es el segundo de los de quinto.' **Dijo Peter señalándole el camino. Remus le agradeció y camino hacía allá.** 'Te veo mañana.'

'¿Qué estan haciendo?' **Dominique dijo algo molesta.** '¿no deberías de estar acostado y descansando?' **le pregunto al Licántropo, que solo miro de reojo a Peter.**

'Es que los niños son demasiado para él y contigo…' **Peter miro a Dominique y se sonrojo.** 'Solo sería una persona. Él es callado y sabe respetar… ¡digo! No es que yo no…'

'entra al cuarto entonces Licántropo.' **Remus la miro algo incomodo, su manera tan cruda y directa de decir las cosas lo avergonzó un poco.** 'que tú y yo vamos a tener la mejor noche de nuestras vida.' **Lo tomo de la manga y lo jalo hacía su cuarto, dejando a Peter atrás…**

 _¿Qué pasa? No… no, Peter. No puedes… recuerda lo mal que te hace sentir… y no puedes estar cerca de ella, es vergonzoso. Remus no quiero dormir de todos modos y le serviría para superar lo de Meadows… Sí, es lo mejor…_

 **Se dio la media vuelta y camino a la puerta de los pequeños, tomo la perilla y se quejo ruidosamente.**

 _Pero que tal si lo lastima… sería tu culpa y… ¿Y si Sirius y James se vuelven a molestar contigo? Acabas de salir de una… además Remus… no puedes… es injusto y… pero el acepto en no decirles…_

 **De nuevo tomo la perilla y una vez mas la soltó.**

 _Va a ser incomodo para él. No entiende como Dominique funciona… ¿y tú si? por supuesto que no pero… es que ella... y yo… no hay nada entre ella y tú Peter Pettigrew… ya la escuchaste esta mañana. Solo fue para ayudar a Ted… ¿lo habrá dicho para seguirle el juego o… fue verdad? Me beso…_

 **Se quedo pensando en ese beso. Fue casi fugaz pero…**

 _Fue genial… ¿Qué es lo que piensas? ¿enserio crees que…? Peter solo entra a ese cuarto de primeros, que es en donde perteneces novato!_

 **Segundos después Peter se hallo golpeando la segunda puerta de los cuartos de quinto.**

'Solo lo hago porque él no sabe como es…' **Peter se dijo así mismo. La puerta se tardo un poco en abrirse, cuando lo hizo Dominique apareció con el cabello despeinado y su ya conocida pijama rosada... Peter apreto los labios y desvio la mirada hacía arriba sintiéndose algo sonrojado.**

'¿Qué quieres?' **No había tacto ni amabilidad.**

'Ehm… Re…' **Señalo adentro de su cuarto y tartamudeo torpe mientras abría y cerraba los ojos cuando estos bajaban un poco mas de lo "correcto". Dominique lo miro extrañada y negó con fastidio. Mojo sus labios y suspiro volteando hacía su cuarto.**

'Cielo, te buscan en la puerta.' **Dominique dijo finalmente.**

'¿Cielo?' **Peter repitió extrañado.**

 _No llevan ni siquiera 5 minutos juntos… Remus… nah! Remus no…_

'Peter.' **Remus le sonrió al levantarse de la cama de Dominique. Peter notó que aun llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, aunque ya estaba sin túnica y la camisa fuera de los pantalones. Iba en calcetines y también estaba algo despeinado.** '¿todo bien?' **Dijo el chico poniéndose al otro lado de Donde estaba Dominique en la puerta.**

'Seguro solo quiere molestar.' **Dominique dijo mirándolo. Remus bufo y le negó a Peter, Dominique sonrió de lado mirando al licántropo. Acto siguiente; metió una de sus manos en ese cabello castaño del Lupin. Remus rió quitando su mano, Dominique rió.**

 _¿Qué demonios?_

'Remus.' **Peter lo llamo algo molesto. Remus volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió cruzando sus brazos esperando a que continuara. Dominique rió y eso solo molesto mas a Peter.** '´Puedes…' **Se trabo un poco al ver a Dominique sonreír a la imagen de Remus.** '…solo... sal.' **Lo tomo y lo jalo hacía afuera. Se sentía algo ridículo.** '¿puedes… cerrar la puerta?' **Le pregunto a Dominique, la chica rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'No tardes ¿okay? No quiero perder los animos…' **Dijo guiñándole un ojo al chico de ojos miel. Que solo rió.**

 _¡Pero es Remus!_

 **La puerta se cerro.**

'¿Qué sucede Peter?' **Remus le pregunto a Peter que se había quedado mirando la puerta con el ceño arrugado.** '¿Peter?' **Lo intento de nuevo. Peter lo miro y se concentro…**

'¿Estás bien?' **Peter lo miro de pies a cabeza. Remus asintió.** '¿Seguro?' **Una vez mas asintió.**

'¿Por qué? ¿tú no lo estas?' **Pregunto el chico de ojos miel preocupado, señalando el cuarto de los chicos. Peter pensó en que ni siquiera había entrado al cuarto de los chicos.**

'sí… seh… si.' **Asintió repetitivamente. Remus se alivio un poco.**

'Bueno, yo también lo estoy.' **Dijo mirando la puerta de la chica. Peter no supo porque pero… no le gusto que mirara la puerta así.**

'y…'

 _No lo hagas. No te importa. Solo vete. Ya viste que Remus esta bien, eso era todo. Incluso son amigos… o algo así…_

'¿Qué están haciendo?' **Peter pregunto sin mirarlo. Remus rió y Peter noto que se sonrojo.**

 _Ahyy no… digo sí… Remus-Meadows, si él tiene que sentirse mejor. No pasa nada… ¿Por qué debería de pasar algo? a mi no… no, no, por supuesto que no…_

'olvídalo. Buenas noches, Lunático.' **Peter palmo su hombro y camino de regreso al cuarto de James Sirius.** 'Te veo mañana…'

'Peter…' **Peter se regreso de inmediato.** 'Descansa.' **Peter sonrió algo decepcionado.** 'y gracias…' **Decepcionado 2x** 'Por preocuparte por mi y Dom.'

'¿Dom?' **Peter pregunto y Remus asintió.**

'¿Dominique?' **Peter asintió entendiéndolo.**

 _Ya tienen diminutivos…_

'seguro.' **Dijo el chico despidiéndose.**

'aunque…' **Peter se regreso una vez mas y Remus noto que sus pasos fueron rápidos.** 'hay muchas chicas ahí adentro…' **Dijo Remus señalando el cuarto.**

'Si.' **Peter asintió.** 'Es que es un cuarto de chicas…' **Remus sonrió ante lo obvio.**

'si y yo…' **Remus se miro de pies a cabeza.** 'No lo sé, es que…' **Miro de nuevo la puerta.** 'Dom…'

'Dom...' **Simplemente no podía acostumbrarse a que Remus y Dominique tuvieran diminutivos.**

 _Cinco minutos._

'es que ella parece algo… no quiero que me…' **Miro por dentro de su camisa.** 'Aun se ven mal… bueno, siempre se van a ver mal pero es que hay algunas que aun no estan del todo cerradas y me duele si las tocas ya sabes…'

'Sí, te entiendo.' **Peter bufo asintiendo.** '¿quieres…?' **Señalo el cuarto de Dominique.**

'¿podrías?' **El licántropo uso una voz de alivio. Peter vacilo un poco.** 'Oh te entiendo Peter, veré que podemos hace…'

'¡No!' **Peter lo detuvo cuando este toco apenas la perilla. Remus lo miro algo impactado del grito y lentamente quito su mano de la perilla.** 'Digo… es que… si te ve…' **Hablaba nervioso.** 'es que ella es algo… necia y testaruda y bonita…' **Lo último lo murmuro pero Remus lo escucho.** 'hará un drama enorme…' **Abrió los ojos exagerando con sus manos y Remus asintió entendiéndolo.**

'Bueno es que creí que tú no…'

'No… digo sí. No te preocupes.' **Es lo que trate de decir.** 'para eso estamos los amigos. Si no te sientes cómodo yo… te cubro.' **Dijo Peter dándole un golpecito en el brazo.** 'Lo siento.' **Dijo sobándolo de inmediato. Remus sonrió.**

'Entonces… te dejo.' **Dijo el chico de ojos miel.** 'Suerte con el drama…' **Dijo el chico recordándole antes de que entrara. Peter asintió repetitivamente.**

'Sí, yo me encargo. No te preocupes Lunático.' **Peter lo despidió con un saludo militar. Remus asintió.**

'y que no se te olvide mi túnica mañana temprano.' **De nuevo Remus lo interrumpio cuando este estaba a punto d eentrar. Peter tuvo que regresarse y negó.**

'No te preocupes.' **Peter le dijo algo impaciente.**

'Buenas noches amigo.' **Remus sonrió como niño bueno.**

'Buenas noches Rems.' **Peter dijo algo extrañado, tomo la puerta y la jalo para cerrarla.**

'Peter…' **Peter abrió los ojos algo fastidiado, saco su cabeza y lo miro ahí sonriéndole inocentemente.**

'¿Sí?' **Preguntó paciente. Remus lo miro y dejo caer sus hombros solo sonriéndole. Peter alzo una ceja y entonces entendió que Remus solo quería molestarlo.** 'Espero que estés de ese humor mañana temprano.' **Remus rió divertido.** 'Esos niños no son tan lindos como crees…'

'puedo con ellos.' **Dijo el licántropo.** 'Te veo mañana amigo.' **Dijo el chico finalmente y se dio la vuelta. Peter lo miro y sonrió al verlo, tomo la puerta para cerrarla pero se deutov sonriente y una vez mas salió.**

'Oye Lunático.' **Remus volteo.** 'que bueno que despertaste.' **Dijo sonriéndole y despidiéndose. Remus lo miro y alzo una ceja, para después poner sus manos en la cintura mirándolo severamente. Peter se asusto un poco creyendo que había dicho algo para despertar al lobo, tal como lo había dicho Lorcan.**

'¿Qué estas esperando? Tienes una historia que terminar…' **Remus imitó casi a la perfección a Sirius. Peter se relajo y soltó la risa. Remus también.**

'estas…'

'Lunático.' **Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo; de nuevo rieron.** 'Buenas noches Colagusano.' **Dijo Remus y Peter lo dejo partir para entrar finalmente al cuarto.**

 **Cuando miro la habitación notó que las camas estaban con las cortinas abajo. Y solo la de Dominique tenía la luz prendida. Trago saliva algo nervioso, la chica no lo había tratado amable al verlo…**

 _Ni como Remus, ninguna sola vez en lo que llevo aquí…_

 **Se quito los zapatos y camino silencioso, como lo hacía una rata. Trago saliva al tocar la cortina, esperando no recibir un gran drama… Dominique estaba leyendo una revista de brujas cuando Peter abrió la cortina. Sonrió torpe cuando la chica lo miro.**

'Maldito, hijo de perra.' **Dominique dijo negando y con una sonrisa divertida.** 'Ese lobito, no tiene vida propia ¿o que? Los conoce mejor que ustedes…' **Dijo mirando la puerta. Peter la miro confundido.** 'Olvídalo. Solo quítate la ropa y metete a la cama. ' **Peter obedeció. Mientras Dominique rió, seguía siendo raro para Peter.** 'No tengo idea de que vas hacer, pero no pienso comprarle un chocolate por tus indecisiones.' **Dijo la pelirroja apagando la luz.**

'No tengo dinero…' **Peter dijo en voz baja cuando noto que había un silencio reinando el cuarto.**

'Pues tendras que pagármelo on algo…'

'¿porque apostaste con él?' **Peter pregunto y después abordo su mente otra pregunta mas importante: ¿Qué fue lo que apostaron? Estaba en eso cuando Dominique habló.**

'Pues porque es fácil romper el hielo con él' **¿Eso era una queja?** 'además, ese hijo de la luna tiene un gran tino para esas cosas.'

'Remus no apuesta si es que no va a ganar.' **Peter dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.**

'Pues yo acabo de conocer y estoy acostumbrada a ganarle a esa carita.' **Peter arrugo la frente y pensó en lo que había dicho.**

'¿Lo sabes?' **Pregunto curioso. Dominique bufo con desesperación.** '¿Cómo es que no te dan las ganas de gritarlo?'

'¿desde cuando…? **Dominique prendió la luz y Peter hubiera preferido mejor que la charla siguiera a oscuras porque con esa iluminación Dominique se veía realmente hermosa. Le movio la mano un poco hacía abajo pero cuando su varita ilumino sus piernas Peter mejor decidió mirar el techo de la cama.** '¿Quién te lo dijo?' **Dominique preguntó algo sorprendida.**

'Ted.' **Dijo Peter rápido para que apagara esa luz.** 'se vio acorralado y lo tuvo que decir…' **Dominique lo miro detenidamente. Eso si sonaba a Colagusano.**

'¿Lo acorralaste?' **Peter lo pensó, eso sonaba algo mal.**

'Digamos que Hagrid me ayudo un poco.' **Peter dijo quitándose algo de culpa.** 'Pero no pienso decir nada.' **Dominique arrugo la frente al escucharlo.** 'Es algo de Ted y… él me ayudado bastante como para que le haga eso.'

'Solo lo dices porque él es quien tiene el control ahora…' **Peter arrugo la frente y la miro, pero notó que su piel parecía tan suave, mas incluso que su pijama de seda.**

 _Maldición._

'¿Qué te pasa ahora?' **Dominique arrugo la frente.** 'como sea, que no se te ocurra decirlo ahora.' **Lo amenazo.** 'Es algo de Ted.'

'Es lo que dije…' **Peter le dijo mirando desesperadamente el techo de la cama. Dominiqeu asintió y lo miro… estaba sudadno y estaba nervioso. Sonrió malvada.**

'Eres enserio patético.' **Dijo la chica entre risas. Apago la luz y Peter respiro aliviado.** 'estabas tranquilo en la mañana…' **Dijo la chica recordando el beso.**

'en la mañana estabas mas vestida…' **Murmuro Peter.**

'¿Qué?'

'Nada.' **Dijo el chico abrazando su almohada. Dominique bufo y le dio la espalda.**

'No pienso pagarle la apuesta.' **Dominique volvió a decir.**

'Ya oi…' **Dijo Peter.** 'Hablare con él mañana.' **Se sintió algo importante cuando dijo eso. Como si tuviera cierto poder.**

 **En la habitación había silenció. Peter no se movía si quiera para no arruinar la armonía. Y por alguna razón no podía dormirse… así que miles de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente. Las cosas que había vivido mientras estaba aquí… La vez en la que Ted y él saltaron de la ventana… la vez en la que estaba cubierto de comida… La vez en la que se entero que era hijo de Remus… la vez en la que Dominique le coqueteo… la vez en la que durmió con ella abrazados… cuando lo beso… cuando le guiñaba... cuando le sonreía coqueta…**

'Por Merlín…' **Peter dijo inconsciente en un fuerte suspiro.**

'¿qué demonios?' **Dominique le pregunto susurrando.** '¿No puedes dormir o qué?' **parecía estar molesta.**

'No mucho… pero ya me callo.' **Dijo el chico apenado.**

'como sea…' **Dijo la chica acomodándose en su cama…**

 **De nuevo silencio…**

'¿Qué tal tu dia?' **Dominique pregunto.** '¿viste mi prueba?' **Le pregunto, Peter trago saliva… no había visto nada.**

'Lo siento…' **Dijo Peter algo apenado. Dominique bufo con fastidio.**

'¿Viste la de James y no viste mi prueba? Eso no tiene sentido…'

'No vi la de ninguno de los.' **Peter dijo honesto.** 'estaba pensando en lo de Remus…'

'parece estar bien.' **Dominique dijo olvidando lo de las pruebas.**

'Sí, eso parece.' **Dijo Peter.** 'es un gran tipo…' **Dominique rió divertida. Peter trago saliva.**

 _Solo fueron cinco minutos._

'Ehm…' **Peter vacilo y Dominique cambió de posición para mirar hacia arriba.** 'si sabes que es su padre ¿verdad?' **Dominique alzó una ceja y lo miro de reojo… o al menos al lado en el que estaba porque todo estaba obscuro.**

'Bueno pero esta… lindo.' **Dijo Dominique con una voz insinuante.** 'Y es muy divertido.'

'Es como Ted…' **Dijo Peter aun sabiendo que no lo era.**

'claro que no. Remus es… un licántropo.'

'Estas enferma.' **Dominique rio al escuchar la voz cansada de Peter.**

'¿Empezaremos de nuevo con los insultos?' **Dijo juguetona. Peter negó y se disculpo.**

'solo que me sorprende porque dijiste que Ted es como tu primo y si eso es cierto, entonces Remus vendría siendo como tu tío.'

'que sucio Peter.' **Dijo la chica manoteando su pierna. Peter se sintió caliente de las mejillas e incluso cohibió su pierna al terminar el contacto. Se volteo boca arriba, tragando saliva.** 'no importa… es muy bueno.' **Peter se perdió un poco en el tema, no podía dejar de pensar en ese golpecito que la chica le había dado.**

'si, lo es…' **Dijo una vez que volvió al tema.** 'y tu eres…' **Dominique se volteo a un costado para "mirarlo". Al menos así le daba la impresión de que estaba hablando con alguien.**

'¿Qué?' **Le exigió cuando se detuvo. Pudo sentir como Peter negó.**

'del futuro.' **Dijo finalmente pero la chica sabía que solo había encontrado una buena coartada.**

'¿Qué no has visto terminator?' **Peter alzo una ceja.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo algo divertido del nombre. Dominique sonrió y Peter podía jurar que veía su sonrisa blanca aun en la oscuridad.** '¿es una persona?'

'como va a ser una persona…' **Dominique le dijo dando un pequeño empujón a su cabeza, que no fue mas que su mejilla. Peter rió quitando su mano, cuando Dominique sintió su mano sobre la de ella, lo jalo para que se volteara y estuvieran frente a frente. Peter se dejo llevar y lo hizo, daba igual no se veían.** 'es una película.' **Dijo la chica acerándose poquito a él. Peter detecto de inmediato el perfume de la chica.**

'¿ahh si?' **Dijo Peter algo nervioso, sintiendo de nuevo calor en sus mejillas.**

'es acerca de esto de hecho…'

'¿dos personas hablando de películas?' **Dominique rió y Peter que lo había dicho enserio, se alivió que la chica lo hubiera tomado como un chiste.**

'en una cama…' **Dijo la pelirroja acercándose mas.**

'ya tarde…' **Peter dijo nervioso, haciéndose un poco para atrás…**

'A oscuras…' **Dijo Dominique descansando su mano en la cintura del chico que solo aguanto por un segundo la respiración. Segundos después Dominique rió de nuevo.** 'Nahh… es un terrible nombre para la película.' **Peter se relajo un poco y sonrió nervioso.** 'ni siquiera la vería…' **El rubio parpadeo algo decepcionado.**

'si, mucho menos si yo soy le protagonista…' **Peter dijo en un suspiro.** 'Ni siquiera podría ser un actor.' **Dijo entre risas. Dominique negó.**

'no te subestimes.' **Y a Peter le pareció que había algo oculto en sus palabras.** 'Después de todo engañaste a James y a Sirius con lo de Ted.'

'me descubrieron… y no los engañe.' **Peter se defendió sintiéndose terrible.**

'Shh…' **La pelirroja puso sus dedos donde creyó que eran sus labios y casi atino, solo que sus dedos estaban mas a un costado de su boca, aun así rozaban una parte de los labios de Peter que solo bajo la mirada a donde sintió el contacto.** 'Están dormidas…' **Dijo la chica susurrando.** 'no quieres despertarlas ¿o si?' **Peter negó. Dominique sonrió.** 'de todos modos, ninguna es mas linda que yo…'

'Lo se…' **Peter dijo inconsciente arrastrado por lo que estaba pasando.** '¡Digo…!' **El chico hablo fuerte avergonzado, haciendo un movimiento hacía atrás para alejarse de Dominique. La chica lo siguió jalándolo antes de que se cayera de la cama.**

'Sh…' **Le dijo cuando lo había traído de nuevo hacía la cama y le había tapado la boca.** '¿Enserio?' **Dominique le pregunto fingiendo estar molesta. Peter podía escuchar lo divertida que estaba.** 'al parecer te gusta crear caos, Colagusano.' **Dijo la chica entrelazando sus piernas con las del chico. Peter trago saliva.** 'A mí también.' **Dijo la chica divertida, Peter cerro los ojos rogando por…**

 _Control, Control, control, control…_

 **La pelirroja quito su mano de la boca del chico y podía sentir como apretaba la boca y tenía los ojos cerrados. Sonrió algo conmovida.**

 **Acto seguido: Lo beso. Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido, Dominique había tomado sus mejillas y lo estaba..**

 _Besaahndo… ¿co-co…como?_

 **Muy diferente a la primera vez. Esta vez era suave y delicado. Peter parpadeaba algo torpe, algo borracho por el aroma de Dominique y la textura de sus labios…**

 _Suaves… de verdad suaves…_

 **El chico toco la pijama de la chica, únicamente para probar si sus labios eran mas suaves que la seda…**

 _Mierda, lo son…_

 **Y Dominique se pego a él un poco mas. Deslizando una de sus manos a su cabello y la otra a su nuca para atraerlo mas a ella.**

 _Esto es genial…_

 **Peter estaba ahí sin saber que hacer… porque, cada vez que se proponía algo siempre lo arruinaba con las chicas y por lo que sentía presentia que no quería arruinarlo en ese beso. Aun sabiendo que solo era una reaccion de la chica. Y que seguro no significaba nada porque…**

 _Soy yo. Esas cosas no me pasan a mi…_

 **La chica lo empujo haciéndolo girar para que ella quedara encima de él.**

 _Demonios… esto… no… si… ¡no! no seas pervertido Peter! ¡Ese es el trabajo de Sirius! Tú tienes cincuenta y… oh por Merlín… enserio que huele bien… ¡No detente! No podrás con esto, lo sabes, lo sé, lo sabemos… solo… solo… una vez y ya. Se que mañana todo, todo, todo acabara y… ¡No! detente! No puedes traicionar a Ted!_

'Peter…' **Dominique lo llamo y Peter sintió un escalofrió (de los buenos) recorrer su espalda.**

 _¡Ted perdoooonaaaaameeeeeee!_

'Peter…' **La chica volvió a decir besándole el lóbulo de la oreja.**

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿Qué haría Sirius? Piensa, piensa, piensa… ¡te ha platicado de esto miles de veces, no es posible que no recuerdes nada ahora! ¡Tuviste pesadillas con ello la primera vez que te lo conto!_

 **El chico gruño de coraje pero Dominique lo tomo como algo positivo. Así que bajo hacia su cuello, pero Peter enserio no la estaba tocando, ni nada por el estilo, estaba solo aterrado y nervioso y bueno… esta claro que algo excitado... Como para arruinarlo. Y la pelirroja no tardo mucho en darse cuenta.**

'Peter…' **Lo llamo por tercera vez separándose de él. Peter no pudo controlar su (muy) agitada respiración por mas que lo intento, sentía que se iba a ahogar. Dominique sonrió algo complacida.** '¿Estas bien?'

 _¿Estoy bien? ¡por supuesto que no!_

'Si.' **Dijo chiquito y rápido. Dominique rió y masajeando sus hombros. Después de todo, la chica estaba arriba.**

'Creo que es hora de dormir…' **Dijo la pelirroja con una voz fresca y revitalizada. Palmeo sus hombros y Peter se encogió al escuchar la palmeada cerca de sus oídos. Dominiqeu volvió a reír.** 'Digo, amenos que tú quieras…' **Hubo un momento de silencio.** '¿Sone igual que él verdad?'

 _¿igual que quien mujer?_

'Es que Ted, tiene el mismo tonito.'

 _Remussss…_

 **Finalmente la chica bajo de él para volver a su lado de la cama. Peter se quedo ahí procesando… pero no se preocupen.**

 _Esta bien… al menos así no te avergonzaras amigo… Y no recordabas nada de lo de Sirius así que… no es taaaan malo._

'Buenas noches…' **Dominique se despidió.**

'Bu-buenas noches.' **Dijo Peter cuando por fin había controlado su ruidosa respiración. Decidió que no podía dormir boca arriba así que se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda a Dominique.**

'Peter…'

 _Demonios… finge estar dormi…_

'Se que estas despierto, tu corazón casi se sale…' **Dijo algo burlona y Peter se avergonzó.** 'Crees que…' **La chica se recargo en sus codos mirando hacía el lado de Peter. El rubió supo que de nuevo había un Lumos desprendiendo de la varita de la chica.**

 _Maldición…_

 **De pronto sintió la mano de Dominique en su brazo y lo jalaba para voltearlo.**

 _Okay, Piensa entodo lo que Sirius te dijo antes de que tus nuronas se evaporen… Solo piensa…_

'¿Podamos dormir como la otra noche?' **Peter miro a la chica…**

 _Wow…_

 **Dominique le sonrió lindo, su cabello estaba de lado y esa pijama rosa se veía mas brillante gracias al Lumos.**

 _Al igual que sus labios…_

'Es que… no sé…' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros y mordiendo su labio para mirar de reojo hacia su cabecera.** 'Fue lindo.' **Dijo finalmente mirándolo.** 'Eres lindo.' **Peter se puso rojo de las mejillas al instante y parapdeo torpe. Dominique aguanto la risa.** 'Entonces… ¿podemos?' **Peter trago saliva y asintió. La chica apago su varita, la dejo en su cabecera y rápido se envolvió en los brazos de Peter, que temblaron al sentir la suave piel de la chica.** 'Peter…' **Volvió a llamarlo y Peter contestó con un "aja…"** 'no hagas esto raro…' **su petición fue seria.** 'Sigues siendo mas grande que yo…'

'Okay.' **Dijo Peter convenciéndose de eso y sintiéndose mal…** 'No ayuda.' **Dominique se echo a reír hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de el chico para apagar la risa. Peter rió también hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.**

'Fuiste tú quien saco a Remus del cuarto.' **Dominique le recordó y Peter asintió suspirando largo…**

 _¿Qué hubiera hecho Remus en esta situación? … ¿esta situación hubiera pasado con Remus? bueno era obvio que quería que regresara… ¿sí? Espero que la este pasando tan bien como yo… ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Bien enserio?_

 **Dominique lo apreto un poco mas y Peter se quedo estático esperando que la chica se acomodara.**

'Gracias…' **Dijo la pelirroja medio adormilada. Peter sonrió de lado…**

 _Okay… si la estoy pasando bien. En todo…_

 **Pensó otra vez en todas las cosas que le había pasado a lo largo del último mes. La luna llena dos veces, James Sirius, Ted y su metamorfomagia, los zombies, la guerra de comida, la diversión con Ted, la pelea con Lysander, la escapada esta noche, la pelea con James y Sirius, saltar por la ventana, coquetear con Dominique, conocer a la hija de Alice, ser besado por Dominique…**

 _Dos veces…_

 **La mayoría de las personas sabían que Peter al igual que Ted no sabía si estaba listo para salir de Hogwarts. De hecho le sorprendía que James y Sirius no lo notaran aun…**

 _Bueno es que ellos ya saben quien son…_

 **Para él ese proceso estaba tardándose y había veces en las que temía que no pudiera encontrarlo jamás. Entonces terminaría siendo un Don Nadie o peor Nada. Pero ahora que estaba aquí; en el 2015 recordando todo lo que había pasado en un mes. Con los antecedentes de que algunas veces incluso no había tomado buenas decisiones a lo largo de su vida, aquí parecía que Peter sabía quien era, lo hacía pensar que aunque era peligroso e inexacto lo que les pasaría, sabía que era lo que hacía que era lo que quería y si no parecía estarlo encontrarlo. No sabía si regresando a casa ese sentimiento iba a seguir con él, realmente esperaba que sí, sino confiaba en que Ted se tardara un poco mas para estar totalmente convencido… Seguro ahora con Remus todo iba a ser mas rápido...**

 _Remus…_

 **Pensó Peter al recordar que gracias a él estaba aquí… Se acomodo para poder oler el cabello de Dominique toda la noche, mientras que ella—ya dormida—se junto mas a él. Peter sonrió ligeramente ruborizado.**

 _Enserio, me alegra que despertaras Remus._

 **OOoOO**

 **Nadie podía negar que las fiestas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, el ambiente se sentía frió pero ahí dentro todo era calidez, luces, decoraciones y descanso. La mayoría del tiempo…**

'Te buscan en la entrada, fenómeno…' **Suspiro largo, ese tipo de comentarios ya no le afectaban mucho pero no dejaban de ser molestos. Sobre todo porque se lo decía alguien a quien amaba demasiado.**

'Ahora bajo…' **Dijo con algo de flojera, después de todo era un día frio y lo que quieres hacer en un día frio es quedarte el mayor tiempo posible en tu cama, enredado en tus cobijas favoritas, tal vez con una taza de chocolate y claro, con tu pijama mas calientita. Pero aun así tuvo que luchar contra todo eso porque no es correcto dejar a alguien esperando por ti, sobre todo cuando saben que estas ahí.** '¿Quién es?' **pareció que nadie escucho porque no obtuvo respuesta.** 'Pregunte qué ¿quién es?' **Mejor no hubiera preguntado de nuevo, así no hubiera recibido esa mirada antipática. Suspiro y mejor decidió averiguarlo con sus propios ojos.**

 **Un par de pasos, no fueron demasiados para llegar a la entrada, abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a las personas que estaban en su puerta. Eran magos, lo sabía porque pertenecía a ese mundo desde hace tiempo atrás.**

'Te dije que no nos dejarían parados aquí…' **Dijo una señora con el cabello negro azabache, piel blanca y hermosas túnicas, tela fina; ni siquiera necesitabas saber de telas para saber que lo eran. Llevaba un pendiente dorado- muy seguramente de oro—reluciente en su hombro derecho y decorado de un rubí brillante.**

'Bueno no fue muy amable al recibirnos.' **Dijo un hombre con túnicas igual de finas a ella, llevaba sombrero pero por su parte él guardo un reloj de bolsillo—obviamente de oro—en su saco.**

'Con ese tipo de ropa, es obvio que nos iban a ver extraño, recuerda que nos dijo que eran muggles.' **Dijo la señora sacudiéndole el hombro, el hombre sonrió tiernamente mirándola.**

'Ehm…' **Ambos adultos se detuvieron y miraron a la puerta.** 'Buenas tardes. ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?' **Sonrieron al escuchar su recibimiento, se miraron entre si y sonrieron (algo emocionados de hecho)**

'De hecho si.' **Dijo la señora mostrando una sonrisa de ilusión.** 'Estamos buscando a nuestros hijos.'

'¿Cómo?' **Ambos adultos mayores rieron ante la pregunta.**

'¿Eres Lily, no es cierto?' **Dijo la señora de nuevo, esta vez abrazando el brazo de su esposo.** '¿Lily Evans?'

'Sí, soy Lily Evans.' **de nuevo sonrisas emocionadas. Lily miro de reojo algo confundida por ellas. Incomoda, era la palabra.**

'Tiene los ojos verdes como dijo…' **La señora le murmuro "discretamente" al hombre. Y Lily de poco a poco entendió que era lo que estaba pasando…**

'Ehm…' **levanto su dedo índice para poder hablar.** '¿Disculpe que me dijo que necesitaba?'

'estamos buscando a nuestros hijos.' **Repitió la señora sonriente. Lily la miro y parpadeo un par de veces.**

'¿Sus hijos?' **Dijo la chica esperando no escuchar lo que presentía.**

'James y Sirius.' **El hombre habló esta vez y si no hubiera dicho los nombres igual Lily se hubiera dado cuenta al ver esos ojos avellana.** 'al parecer van juntos a Hogwarts.' **Lily suspiro algo impaciente, honestamente le parecía exagerada esta táctica. Exagerada e infantil.**

'ehm… no quiero ser grosera, pero su hijo…'

'hijos.' **La señora la corrigió, Lily la miro algo confundida.** 'Son dos. James y Sirius.' **Lily parpadeo un par de veces con un punto en que argumentar pero le pareció algo ilógico hacerlo. Al fin de cuentas, ella no los mantenía.**

'Si, ehm… sus hijos.' **Hizo énfasis esta vez y para la Señora Potter fue suficiente.** 'sí, bueno… ellos y yo, efectivamente vamos juntos a Hogwarts…'

'están en Gryffindor.' **El señor habló esta vez algo orgulloso. Lily lo miro y asintió queda, pero sin olvidarse de su punto.**

'Sí, pero en realidad no nos llevamos mucho, así que creo que no puedo ayudarlos…' **Ambos adultos rieron divertidos y Lily los miro algo extrañada.** 'es cierto… no sé porque las risas…' **Dijo esta vez en voz baja y confundida.**

'cielo, no tienes que fingir. Lo sabemos todo.' **Dijo la señora Potter haciendo un pequeño ademán con la mano, el señor Potter asintió de acuerdo. Lily abrió ligeramente los ojos y negó sin entender.**

'Perdón de nuevo, pero creo que no entiendo de que habla. Potter y yo…'

'James.' **La corrigió de nuevo la señora con una sonrisa amable. Lily la miró y deseo tener a James enfrente para partirle la cara.**

'Yo no… es que él y yo no nos…'

'o Jamie.' **Dijo el hombre ayudando a su esposa.** 'Jimmie, también… aunque ese no le gusta tanto.' **Dijo entre risas y Lily pudo notar que esa risa fresca y ronca la había heredado James de su padre.**

'bueno aunque creo que no le molestaría si ella se lo dijera.' **Dijo la señora mirándola algo picarona. Lily abrió los ojos y se sonrojo un poco. Ambos adultos rieron.**

'No. No sé que…' **La chica cerró la puerta y salió con ellos decidida a terminar este sabotaje.** 'No sé qué fue lo que Pott…'

'James.' **Esta vez dijeron ambos y Lily los miro algo impaciente.**

'James.' **Dijo la chica sin más remedio (que al parecer los padres eran igual de determinados).** 'No sé que fue lo que James les dijo pero, créanme que él y yo…'

'Dijo: "él y yo".' **La Señora Potter dijo emocionada y Lily la miro algo estafada por sus propias palabras.**

'¡Pero no lo dije por eso!' **La pelirroja dijo de inmediato defendiéndose.** 'Lo lamento.' **Dijo apenada de haberles gritado.** 'No quería hablarle de esa manera, es solo que, él hace que pierda mis estribos cada vez que…' **Los miro de reojo y decidió parar porque esas sonrisas no debían de significar algo bueno.** 'Como sea.' **Volvió al tema.** 'no puedo ayudarles porque él, Sirius y yo…' **no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.** 'no tenemos ningún tipo de relación, lo lamento enseri…'

'¿No te beso en el cumpleaños de Sirius?' **La chica se atraganto, poniéndose al instante tan roja como su cabello.**

'No, él no me…' **Dijo sin poder mantener la mirada fija en ellos.** **Ambos Señores inclinaron la cabeza, confundidos, James no mentía.**

'es cierto…' **Lily respiro aliviada.** 'fue en el baile de Navidad.' **El señor Potter le recordó a su amada esposa que asintió recordándolo.**

'¡No! no fue un beso tal cual…' **dijo la chica tratando de explicar, cerró los ojos y manoteaba nerviosa.** 'yo estaba algo… y él… y apareció un…' **Los miro y ambos la miraban picarona. Lily sintió que sus mejillas iban a explotar si seguía ahí sola teniendo este tipo de conversación, con la desventaja de no tener a James ahí para ahorcarlo frente a sus padres hasta que los convenciera de lo contrario.** '¿quieren pasar?' **Dijo la chica señalando su casa con su pulgar.**

'¡Si!' **Ambos Potter se miraron y sonrieron gustosos.**

'Adelante.' **Dijo la pelirroja sin más remedio.** 'La cena esta casi lista así que…'

'Pero que amable es…' **Dijo la señora mirando a su marido.** 'Te dije, tiene buenos gustos…' **Lily apretó los labios sintiendo un monstruo por debajo de la piel.**

'¿Y ya viste lo bonito que tiene su cabello?' **Cerró la puerta y suspiro sabiendo que iba a ser una noche laaarga.**

 _¡Solo espera a que te vea Potter!_

 **PAXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXPAX**

 **Primero antes que nada! FELIZ 2017! A todos los que han llegado hasta acá, les mando un abrazote virtual y mis mejores deseos (esos de verdad) en este año. Wow! 2016 no fue tan bueno para mi pero este año… no sé, tengo un gran presentimiento (uno bueno). Espero que ustedes también ;)**

 **Chicos, nuevamente (no me cansare nunca de escribirlo) mil gracias por leer esta historia. Quería actualizar antes de las festividades pero… es imposible! Pero bueno, espero que les gustara y que lo disfrutara. Sintió que al final fue como mucha información y poco avance pero no quise borrar las primeras interacciones entre Teddy y Remus (ñmñmñmñmñmñmñm) pero bueno sobre lo demás, creo que esta ayudando a formar lo que va a pasar a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Comencemos entonces:**

 **Flor Galeano:**

 **Hola! Espero que estés bien ;) espero que te gustara como reacciono Remus con Ted una vez que finalmente ¡Desperto! (de nuevo el gritito) Remus tambipen es uno de mis personajes favoritos y solo quise ponerme en los zapatos de Ted y pensar que sería lindo que Remus fuera lindo (de todos modos es lindo), después de todo Teddy siempre a soñado con eso ¡Mira todo lo que ha hecho! (en mi fic xD) y como dijiste esto no es un Wolfstar. Me da risa porque no eres la primera que lo dice… Pero me alegra que entiendas a donde quiero llegar con eso. Igual ambos personajes son geniales así que si te gustan juntos; bien, te emocionaras cuando aparezcan acá… xD No te preocupes, me gusta terminar lo que empiezo, así que seguiré con este fic. Leo que te gusta mucho el otro fic que escribí; el primero. Quiero pedirte una disculpa a ti (y bueno a todos los que lo han leído) pero no sé mi mente esta ahorita en Raíces. Terminando este tal vez continúe el otro :( #sad. Una disculpa enorme, de verdad. Pero mira en compensación, en este fic vendrán muchas cosas del otro y lo que paso después de donde me quede. Después de todo nuestra historia se llama Raíces. Espero que eso te guste.**

 **Otra cosa; no te preocupes de las veces que me mandes Reviews. ¡Me encantan! Y créeme que nadie que diga su opinión y su gusto (o desgusto) por la historia me parece un maniaco. Enserio es un honor que sigan esta historia. Así que no te detengas por eso.**

 **(Por cierto, ya se con Dominique maldita, lo vio todito… solo bromeo… o tal vez no… no sí, estoy bromeando. xD) Mil gracias por leer.**

 **Sparklecullen:**

 **Muchisimas gracias, me encanta que tengan la imagen de lo que esta pasando porque siento que eso lo hace mas especial. Aunque a veces siento que doy muchos choros. El punto es que disfrutes de la historia y si lo estas haciendo es suficiente para mi…**

 **Okay! Ahora por puntos!**

 **De hecho sí, es muy gracioso que Ted se meta en tantos problemas por quedarse callado. La cosa es como los va a resolver… esperemos que no se le junte el ganado… (me siento tan Argentina). Aunque admitámoslo sería igual de gracioso si se le junta. xD**

 **¡LYSANDER, LYSANDER, LYSANDER! lo que le falta a ese niño es un buen jalón de orejas. ¿Sera que realmente habrá hecho algo? ¿pero qué?¿tienes alguna teoría? Además recuerda que se tiene que controlar por Lorcan. Y es que ambos sienten maso menos lo que él otro siente… y eso es complicado. ¿Igual tendrá algo que ver con todo? Cuéntame lo que piensas guapetona. ;)**

 **Lorcan y Roxanne. Es tan tierno escribir de ellos. Tengo que admitir que tengo que tengo una lista de reproducción musical para escribir sobre ellos. Tengo canciones tiernas y divertidas y no sé… estan ahí en el lugar perfecto y quien sabe si sea el momento perfecto. (perdón hay que intrigarlos) Sus pesadillas; bueno, te diré algo acerca de eso… (poquito) las pesadillas del gemelo no siempre han estado con él y probablemente tengan algo que ver con las preguntas del punto número 2. Por lo que hemos leído. Lorcan no ha sido así desde siempre, incluso era amigo de Dominique. entonces esas pesadillas tienen algo que ver con lo que le pasa. Lo bueno es que Sirius es taaaan metiche que seguramente nos enteraremos mas adelante. xD**

 **¡Molly se merece un beso definitivamente! De Sirius no lo sé pero se merece un beso para que deje sus cosas…**

 **Lo de Alice y James, seguirá. Es de Lily pero bueno… esta en el futuro y al parece a Alice le gustan los Potter ;) ya será ver si James le sigue el show… o ayuda a su miniyo. #Lol**

 **Remus despertó y solo espero que les guste maso menos como estoy manejando a su personaje. Pero lo interesante es… ¿Qué le pasa ahora? y… ¿quedara de nuevo en coma por otro mes? Y acerca de Tonks… bueno me adivinaste, pero bueno creo que no será ella la que les ayudara con el problemita. ;)**

 **Bueno creo que es todo… Te agradezco yo también por leer esta historia que me encanta que te encante e igual me encanta. xD Muchas gracias por esperar y espero que este capitulo te gustara. Esperare ansiosamente tu siguiente Review. Besos enormes, guapetona ;)**

 **Y finalmente; alguien dejo un Review como Guest. Bueno Guest, tengo una vaga sospecha de quien eres pero si no lo eres, quiero agradecerte de todas formas por el Review. Grcias por darle una oportunidad al mi historia que no tiene muchos Reviews (comparadas con otras) pero los que hay son muy valiosos para esta historia y para mi. de igual forma muchas gracias por el apoyo. Que bueno que te gustara la película, a mi tambien me encanto. Excepto Johnny Depp. (PEEERDOOOON) es que el personaje que esta interpretando es muy importante y si lo hace como el capitán Jack Sparrow o como el sombrero loco o como cualquiera de sus otros personajes me voy a sentir muy decepcionada porque soy una gran fan de la historia y quiero ver a los personajes no a los actores. Pero bueno… no queda mas que confiar en que lo hará bien y sino culpamos a David Yates. xD Como sea… ¡Sí, son guapos los gemelos! Lo son. tengo una idea muy clara de ellos. Acá la tienen: . obvio Lorcan es el de la chamarra azul y obviooo se tienen que parecer un poquito mas. Pero son guapos… solo que a uno no le interesa tanto eso… xD Igualmente Feliz Navidad, pero sobretodo Feliz Año. Un abrazo.**

 **Pues bien! una vez mas; Mil gracias por seguir la historia. Espero actualizar pronto y ya saben cualquier comentario, sugerencia, reproche, salud, mi correo esta para recibir sus Reviews gustosamente. Les mando un abrazote virtual. Y en verdad les deseo lo mejor este año. Me gustaría mucho saber cuales son sus tradiciones al celebrar el Año nuevo, se que somos de diferentes países y eso lo hace mas divertido. Por ejemplo en mi país comemos 12 uvas por cada mes del año y pedimos una especie de deseo… que ahora de grande es mas bien un propósito (eso explica porque de pequeña nunca recibía mi pony ¬¬), al mismo tiempo que las campanadas de media noche… solo que prendemos la tele para escuchar las campanadas porque no todos tienen una iglesia cerca xD. Es muy divertido y hace poco descubrí que esa tradición realmente es de España… así que tiene sentido que lo hagamos acá. Cuéntenme que hay de ustedes; y recuerden que este año es una nueva oportunidad para ser esa persona que quieren ser. Es tiempo de cambiar y es tiempo de dar mas paz y calma a los que nos rodean. No sé si en su país este pasando algo… con lo que escucho en las noticias y la tele me abruma creer que algo como el ser humano este causando tanta destrucción y lo peor es que no la hacemos a nosotros mismos. Deberíamos de ser mas como Lorcan… que es pacifico con todos los seres vivos… ya pues xD El punto es que enserio, si pueden hacer algo, háganlo. No importa si es lo mínimo, no creo que eso se pueda medir, si quieres ayudar tu ayuda es tan valiosa como la de cualquiera. Este mundo necesita mas amor y consciencia de todos. Nuevamente mis mejores deseos y besos chicos. Nos leemos pronto. ;)**

 **P.S: Soné como mamá. Bye conmigo...**

 **P.S 2: John Lennon rulea… #amorypaz**

 **P.S 3: 2017 no te lleves a otro actor de Harry Potter por favooor… (ni de Star Wars)**

 **P.S 4: el tipo de la chamarra azul se llama Lucky Blue; es un modelo cuatro años menor que yo y lo amo. (cultura general)**

 **P.S 5: ¿Cómo puede haber gente tan sexy naturalmente? Enserio los veo y me pregunto: ¿Cómo?**

 **P.S 6: de pequeña me atragantaba con las uvas para alcanzar las campanadas…**

 **P.S 7: 2017; 7 Posdatas ;) Ja.**

 **Fin del mensaje.**


	20. Chapter 20

'¡Teddy!' **Kai Chang corrió para alcanzar a un chico de túnica Hufflepuff que salía deprisa del aula.** '¡Teddy!' **La chica lo alcanzo sonriéndole, esa clase había sido muy divertida. Mas de lo normal, la más divertida en los últimos días, de hecho. Y es que Ted parecía estar de tan buen humor últimamente. De hecho parecía estar en todas partes algunas veces y eso le gustaba mucho a Kai; una de las razones por las que había terminado era que Ted solía ser muy desidioso para hacer las cosas. A veces rozando lo flojo. Pero ahora estaba tan animado y tan versátil…**

'Oh… perdón Kai, iba directo a la biblioteca.' **Y los rostros que escogía eran de buen ver; el de hoy en especial era muuuy atractivo. Kai sonrió al ver esa sonrisa torcida y nunca pensó que el color gris se viera tan bien en las pupilas de alguien.**

'No deberías de cargarte tanto trabajo.' **La chica le sonrió coqueta y Sirius contesto coqueto con una sonrisa.** 'recuerda que hoy es mi fiesta de cumpleaños' **Le dijo paseando su dedo índice por su hombro en movimientos flojos y al azar. Sirius sonrió y se acerco a ella.**

'¿Tú fiesta de cumpleaños?' **Dijo Sirius aun portando esa sonrisa confiada y ahora juguetona. Kai asintió recargándose en la pared.**

'¿Teddy, lo olvidaste de nuevo?' **Dijo la chica en un puchero. Sirius miro al cielo y bufo pero después sonrió y se acerco de nuevo a la chica, puso un brazo en la pared aprisionándola para mirarla al rostro. Kai sonrió algo impresionada del movimiento de su "amigo".**

'No podría aunque quisiera.' **Dijo mirándola a los ojos y con una voz seductora. Kai se sonrojo al instante.**

'¡Wow!' **Dewey aplaudió cuando los vio. Kai saltó asustada mirándolo molesta.** '¿Creí que ibas a ir a la biblioteca amigo?' **le dijo a Sirius que asintió.** 'Bueno deberías de apurarte, o llegaremos tarde a lo de Kai.' **Le dijo señalando la chica.**

'Oh, está bien Dew…' **Dewey arrugo la frente al escuchar a la Ravenclaw. Toda la semana se había quejado de que Ted ni siquiera daba señales de recordar su fiesta de cumpleaños y ahora hablaba como si ni siquiera importara.** 'lo importante es que llegue.' **Dijo mirando a Sirius que solo le guiño sonriendo de lado.**

'De cualquier forma…' **Dewey miro extrañado de la actitud de su amigo.** 'apúrate.' **Dijo el chico empujándolo a la salida.** 'Te veo en el entrenamiento Teddy.' **Dewey prácticamente lo apuro, Sirius asintió y se despidió de él, camino un par de pasos y subió a una banca que había en el pasillo para despedirse de Kai exclusivamente. Kai sonrió algo emocionada y se despidió también de él…**

 _Sonrojada… ¡Cielos, extrañaba estos días!_

 **Después de eso camino hasta la biblioteca. Ahí en el fondo encontró a un chico con una gorra azul de los Yankees y una corbata de Ravenclaw sosteniendo una pila de tres libros gruesos y al parecer buscando uno nuevo para añadir a la pila.**

'Woah… tú realmente te emocionas al ver estas cosas ¿verdad?' **Sirius le quito la pila para cargarlas el mismo pero al sentir el peso de un jalón, se quejo de su hombro.**

'Déjalo así macho.' **Remus lo miro incrédulo y le quito la pila, para cargarla de nuevo. Sirius arrugo la frente y miro de reojo a su hombro.**

'Ya me estoy cansando de esto…' **Dijo moviéndolo un poco.** 'Se supone que ya iba a desparecer.'

'él no dijo eso…' **Remus canto aun buscando el libro que le faltaba. Sirius resoplo, miro a su alrededor y de pronto le entro el aburrimiento.** '…37 años después y tú no dejas de tener el mismo sentimiento por este lugar ¿cierto?' **Sirius sonrió de lado y le quito dos libros; no podría cargarlos todos pero al menos así sentiría que estaba haciendo algo.**

'ya sabes lo que dicen Lunático… hiedra mala nunca muere.' **Remus se detuvo, lo miro y rio divertido.** '¿Qué?' **Dijo el chico animado por la sonrisa de Remus.**

'Nada…' **Dijo Remus tapando su boca.** 'Es solo que tuvieron que pasar 7 años para que te aprendieras ese dicho muggle.' **Sirius rió ahora entendiéndolo.** 'Lily estaría orgullosa.' **Sirius rodo los ojos.**

'Evans estará brincando de felicidad porque estamos desaparecidos…' **Remus se detuvo y pensó en eso que había dicho Sirius.** 'Lo que menos le importa es si me aprendí su estúpido dicho Muggle.'

'Cállate.' **Remus lo apuro, Sirius lo miro algo molesto pero por el semblante de Remus no pareció que lo había dicho para ofenderlo.**

'¿Tienes algo?' **Sirius lo siguió hasta la mesa donde estaba sentado.**

'¡Mira eso!' **Sirius perdió la atención cuando vio a James levantarse para recibirlo.** 'Ahí está mi Ted en turno.'

'¡Cierren la boca, alguien nos va a escuchar!' **el Ted original le tapo la boca. Remus tomó su asiento y Ted sonrió al verlo de vuelta.** 'Hola… ¿encontraste algo? ¿te ayudo en algo? ¿quieres algo?'

'IUGHH… Dime que no ha estado así todo el día…' **James suspiro y dejo caer los hombros.** 'no le hables busarajo, tiene algo en la cabeza.'

'¿enserio? ¿Qué es? Puedo… ¿te ayud…' **Remus le tapo la boca con una mano, los merodeadores rieron. Ted abrió los ojos y miro hacía la mano de su padre; tenía una cicatriz a lo largo de los nudillos, parpadeo un par de veces y su cabello se torno en azul.**

'ahyy no…' **James y Sirius dijeron al ver el azul en la cabellera de Ted. Iban a decir algo mas pero Remus hablo.**

'¿creen que alguien notara nuestra desaparición?' **Sirius miro a Peter, Peter miro a James, James miro a Ted y Ted… bueno, él seguía mirando a Remus. De nuevo volvieron a reír.** 'oigan… es que, según lo que leí de los pergaminos…' **Saco los pergaminos de Ted…**

 **James tomo uno y de inmediato la pluma para escribir: "James estuvo aquí; antes que nadie…". Sirius lo miro y le arrebato tanto el pergamino como la pluma y escribió abajo: "¿Y a quien le importa? Sirius estuvo aquí primero, y puede estar donde tú quieras…" James le quito el pergamino y leyó lo que había puesto para después reír. De inmediato puso algo mas en él y Sirius se levanto para espiar lo que su mejor amigo ponía ahora…**

'es increíble que lo pueda hacer con una mano ¿no creen?' **Peter dijo mirando a Remus hurgar en la mochila de Ted, mientras que con la otra mano seguía tapándole la boca a Ted.**

'ahyy no debe de ser taaan difícil.' **Sirius dijo confiado.**

'Te reto hacerlo.' **James dijo olvidando que estaban en algo importante. Mientras ellos jugueteaban, Remus buscaba algo en los pergaminos de Ted, que intencionalmente se los había dado a él, sabiendo que había puesto en ellos muchas cosas que confesaban que él era su padre.**

'¿es este?' **Sirius le arrebato el pergamino a James para mostrárselo a Lunático.**

'Oye… estaba escribiendo una nota de auxilio.' **James dijo entre risas y Sirius sonrió también. Remus rodo los ojos pero se lo quito finalmente. Comenzó a leer detenidamente ignorando los mensajitos que Sirius y James habían escrito.**

 _Lee la parte en la que escribí de ustedes… lee la parte en la que puse: Traer a mamá y a papá de vuelta. Por favor…_

 **De repente Remus se detuvo de golpe sosteniendo aun los pergaminos de Ted. Parpadeo confundido y lentamente miro hacía atrás, hacía con Ted.**

 _Sí, Sí, Sí… no, no, no esperaba esa mirada…_

'Ted…' **Remus quito lentamente su mano de la boca de Ted. Por alguna razón Ted sintió su estomago encogerse.** 'T-Ted… lo que dice aquí…' **Señalo los pergaminos.** '¿Es cierto?' **Remus trago saliva y Ted sintió cosquillas en las manos.**

'ehm… yo…' **Ted sintió como el corazón le latía al mil por hora.** 's-s… sí, es cierto.' **Dijo seguro mirándolo a los ojos.** 'Completamente cierto y he estado tratando de decir…'

'Woah…' **Remus dijo parpadeando y procesando la información.** 'eso… eso…' **Trago saliva y miro de nuevo los pergaminos, Ted estaba tan al pendiente de cualquier reacción del chico, de su padre.** '…es increíble.' **Dijo Remus sonriendo ampliamente. Ted sintió mariposas en su estomago y cuando Remus volteo a ver abrió los ojos al verlo con el cabello rosa; rosa chicle.** 'Ted…' **Dijo el chico sintiendo cosquillas en su estomago no podía dejar de ver su cabello, hasta que sintió que era algo extraño, entonces parpadeo y volteo a ver los pergaminos de nuevo, recordando lo que le iba a decir a Ted.** '¡Oh si! Ted, esto es increíble.' **Le dijo de nuevo impresionado.**

'Lo sé…' **Dijo Ted aun alucinado de como su papá estaba tomando todo.**

'¿Cómo lo provocaste?' **Ted abrió la boca comenzando con su discurso hasta que la pregunta se aclaro en su cerebro. Entonces solo se quedo pensando…**

'No creo que yo tuviera algo que ver en eso…' **Dijo Ted rascando su nuca.**

'entonces… ¿Cómo paso?' **Remus dijo maravillado al ver los pergamino.**

'ehm…' **Ted hizo su cabello de un rosa pero mas rojizo, casi igual a sus mejillas.** 'pues supongo que en alguna noche de guardia… ya sabes…'

'¿guardia?' **Remus dijo confundido.** '¿Qué guardia?' **Ted recordó que no sabía de lo que hablaba, porque no sabía nada del futuro… o pasado.**

'Bueno es que… es una larga historia.' **Dijo Ted sentándose. Remus arrugo la frente y volvió a mirar el pergamino.** 'Pero me alegra mucho que lo descubrieras…'

 _No lo hagas… no, sí hazlo. YA LO SABE._

'enserió pap…'

'¡ah!' **James se levanto Victorioso. Se escucho un firme "shh". Sirius arrebato el pergamino que tenía Remus en las manos y lo hizo bolita para lanzárselo a James.**

'Sirius.' **Remus y Ted le dijeron molesto.**

'ohh… es que le molesta saber que perdió.' **James dijo echando mas sal a la herida.**

'Es mi hombro idiota.' **Dijo Sirius con una voz de niño caprichudo.** 'Lunático es testigo que ni siquiera podía cargar los libros…'

'pobrecito…' **Se arrepintió de haber confesado eso frente a James.**

'Cierra la boca plumero…' **Dijo el chico amenazando con golpearlo. James se hizo para atrás y rió.**

'¿Remus, estas bien?' **Peter pregunto al ver a Remus cruzar los brazos. Entonces los otros dos voltearon.**

'¿Qué sucede, cielo?' **Ted hizo su cabello rojo al escuchar a Sirius. Que solo rodo los ojos.**

'a ustedes no les importa esto ¿verdad?' **Dijo Remus tratando de encontrar el pergamino que Sirius había lanzado.** 'Como siempre… creen que es solo un-u-una broma… ¿Dónde quedo?' **Dijo mirando a su alrededor, todos lo hicieron pero la bolita parecía haber desaparecido.**

'tal vez la lance al otro lado de la biblioteca.' **Sirius dijo vanidoso. James bufo.** 'Y mira que ahora esta mas grande…' **Dijo como si fuera un pavorreal.**

'Ni siquiera puedes cargar cuatro libros…' **Remus dijo en venganza porque nuevamente estaba siendo ignorado. Todos rieron excepto Sirius.**

'Llamaste mi atención Lunático, ¿Qué sucede?' **Remus lo miro y rodo los ojos con fastidio.** 'estamos ayudando…'

'No estas ayudando.' **Remus puso un libro firme en la mesa haciéndolo sonar fuerte al momento del choque.** 'Solo estas… ni siquiera sé que están haciendo…' **Dijo rindiéndose y abriendo el libro en el índice.**

'hasta que hablo en plural.' **Dijo Sirius algo fastidiado que lo culpara solo a él.** 'Además Lunático, creo que merezco algo de diversión.' **Remus lo miro de reojo y volvió a su lectura.** 'soy yo quien tuvo que ir a clases, porque este zopenco…' **Señalo a Ted que de inmediato arrugo la frente ofendido.** 'quería "ayudar".' **Lo miro amenazante.**

'Ted ha hecho mucho mas de lo que has hecho tú.' **Ted sonrió alucinado haciendo su cabello azul de nuevo.**

'Por favoooooorrr…' **Sirius dijo con fastidio.** 'Lunático, ese tipo solo quiere quedar bien contigo...'

'¿y que hay de malo en eso?' **Remus dijo pensando en ese cabello color rosa chicle. Sirius miro a James y a Peter de reojo y después miro alarmado a Remus.**

'¿Por qué lo dices Lunático?' **aunque James no era tan exagerado en este asunto como Sirius, le daba cierta intriga lo de Ted y Remus.**

'Pues…' **Remus sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en ese color.** 'Si tuviéramos el pergamino lo sabrían…' **Entonces todas las miradas cayeron en Ted que no dejaba de sonreír.**

'A ver puberta…' **Sirius dijo con fastidio.** 'Porque no nos ilustras…'

'es que él por fin descubrió que era mi…'

'¡Shh!' **Sirius lo cayo de nuevo cuando su voz iba ascendiendo en potencia. Miro a Remus y este solo miro extrañado a Ted.** 'Dime que no; pero sobretodo, dime que no te alegras por eso.' **Remus se quedo algo confundido.**

'Ehm…'

'por supuesto que está feliz por eso…' **Ted dijo orgulloso recordando la manera que había reaccionado Remus.**

'Remus…' **Sirius le pregunto de nuevo a Remus, que solo miro a Peter tratando de ver si él entendía algo. Peter solo parecía igual de expectante a los demás.**

'Pues si…' **Dijo Remus dejando caer los hombros y volviendo a ver su libro.** 'es una buena noticia.' **James comenzó a reír y Sirius apretó los labios y ahí Remus supo que no hablaban de lo mismo.** '¿saben algo que yo no sé?' **James asintió y Sirius le volvió a lanzar otro pergamino de los de Ted.** 'deja de hacer eso, esas cosas son importantes…'

'¿Lo escuchaste?' **Ted sonrió conmovido a Peter que también sonrió con gusto. Remus los miro algo extrañado. James seguía riendo y Sirius seguía lanzándole pergaminos y Remus estaba completamente perdido y poco a poco perdía la paciencia…**

'okay, okay, ya basta.' **Dijo cerrando el libro.** 'ahora mismo me van a decir lo que esta pasando.'

'no, tú nos vas a decir lo que esta pasando. ¿Qué de importante tiene ese pergamino?' **Sirius señalo a Ted que estaba casi celebrándolo.** 'mas vale que te calmes, busarajo.' **Sirius se levanto de la silla molesto. Remus se levanto también, un segundo después se volvió a sentar algo confundido por ese movimiento. James miro sorprendido a Peter y este solo dejo caer sus hombros.** 'Remus…'

'solo… tiene información valiosa.' **Dijo Remus confundido, miro de reojo a Ted que solo le sonrió con una mirada de orgullo.**

 _¿Qué esta pasando con este chico?_

'como por ejemplo la razón por la cual estamos aquí.' **Remus dijo definitivo, mirándolos a todos.** 'Ted hizo algo increíble.' **Ted rió emocionado ¿lo iba a decir? ¿se los diría a todos?**

 _Wow… papá es increíble._

'provoco una situación extremadamente mágica que hizo que un agujero del tiempo se creara en el bosque perdido…' **Dijo el chico mirando con potencial a Ted…**

 _Espera…_

'no pueden negarlo, eso es increíble.'

 _Woah… regresa un poco ahí._

'creo que es suficiente para alegrarnos ¿no creen? Al menos así tenemos un punto de partida en todo esto…'

'Ahhhhh…' **Sirius y James dijeron largo entendiendo todo y honestamente estaban algo aliviados.**

'o teníamos uno hasta que lanzaste nuestro punto de partida como un misil a James, ahora estamos de nuevo perdidos…' **Y Sirius no estuvo mas feliz al escucharlo.**

'no veo de que te preocupas Lunático.' **Remus miro a James.** 'Si tenemos al protagonista aquí con nosotros…' **Señalo a Ted. Peter sabía porque Ted tenía ese rostro de confusión y porque su cabello se había aclarado.**

 _Entonces… entonces… entonces…_

'honestamente no creo que podamos obtener mas que un: blah-dah-dah…' **Sirius hizo una cara de tonto que hizo reír a todos, excepto a Peter que se apenaba de ver a Ted.**

'oigan…' **Peter los llamo.** 'Oigan…' **Los detuvo.** 'ya déjenlo en paz…' **Dijo con algo de pena. Sirius alzó una ceja extrañado.**

'Peter, últimamente defiendes mucho al zopenco de allá… ¿ya te comió el cerebro o algo así?' **Dijo algo molesto. Peter negó y trago saliva mirando a Ted con el cabello mas claro.**

 _Pero… es que… se supone que leyó esa parte ¿no?_

'Bueno es que… parece enserio querer ayudar y…' **Se cohibió al ver la cara de Sirius mirándolo fijamente.** 'Ustedes… ehm… ya saben…'

'solo se burlan de él.' **Remus dijo cerrando el libro.** 'Como lo hacen con todos…' **Dijo en un suspiro.**

'Tú también te reíste Lunático.' **James lo señalo y Remus sonrió travieso.**

'Pero estoy haciendo algo al respecto de todo esto…' **James bufo divertido.** 'Y… lo felicite por lo que descubrió.' **Eso hizo reír al chico Potter.** 'Además…' **Remus miro de reojo a Ted. De repente Ted sintió algo en las cotillas parpadeo y miro hacía ellas, estaba el codo de alguien picando ahí.** 'Él y yo somos amigos.' **Escucho a su padre y de pronto ese cabello volvió a tornarse poco en un azul brillante y sus mejillas tomaron color.** 'Se los dije.' **Remus les mostro a sus amigos.** 'somos amigos.' **Esta vez miro a Ted para que le siguiera el juego. Ted asintió de inmediato.** 'así que cierren la boca.'

'entonces… ¿Ted que fue lo tan maravilloso que hiciste para abrir ese tan mencionado agujero?' **James le dijo a Ted una vez que ya había reaccionado. Ted miro a su padre y suspiro recordando esa noche, su cabello se torno en castaño de golpe.** 'woah… al parecer no fue algo agradable.'

'bueno es que…' **Suspiro largo.** 'No lo planee.' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros. Remus arrugo la frente.**

'Es cierto.' **Peter hablo acercándose mas a los chicos.** 'Nunca me has platicado como fue que nos trajiste aquí.' **Sirius miro de reojo a Peter una vez mas.**

'Nos…' **Lo corrigió.** 'Nos has platicado busarajo. Solo te encontramos al dia siguiente y hablabas de muchas tonterías…'

'todo paso muy rápido de hecho.' **Ted dijo entre risas.** 'Solo quería ayudar a p…Remus.' **Dijo mirando a Remus, este se sintió ligeramente incomodo.**

'sí y luego se desenvolvió todo el caos.' **Dijo James envolviendo este último mes con sus manos.** 'Locura.' **Dijo despeinándose.**

'entonces…' **Remus insistió con Ted, algo le decía que podía ser la clave para lo que estaba pasando.** '¿Qué paso Ted?' **Y Ted no podía resistirse a esa mirada.**

'Bueno…' **Ted se acomodó y trato de recordar.** 'recuerdo que algo me tensó ese día y… después de mi ruta, fui al bosque prohibido…'

'genial…' **James dijo al escucharlo y Ted sonrió. Remus le insistió que continuara.**

'bueno, de alguna manera termine hablando con un unicornio…'

'NO-PUEDE-SER.' **Sirius dijo odiando la sola forma del unicornio.** '¿hablaste con un unicornio? ¿puedes creerlo?' **Le dijo a James y James resoplo algo decepcionado.** 'Ni siquiera pudimos acercarnos a el y Ted… hablo con un unicornio. Genial…'

'¿Saben lo que dicen de los unicornios?' **Remus interrumpió pero Sirius sabía a que se refería así que solo le advirtió con la mirada que parara.** 'Tal vez su espíritu este demasiado corromp…'

'¡y luego que paso Ted!' **Sirius demando callando a Remus que solo rio divertido.**

'bueno, comenzamos a caminar…' **Sirius negó, no podía creerlo.** 'y nos encontramos con…' **Entonces su semblante se apago.** 'un centauro.' **Dijo amargamente.**

'Me lleva enserio' **Sirius dijo golpeando la mesa. Remus sonrió divertido.** '¿y hablaste con él, no?' **Ted lo miro y dejo caer los hombros asintiendo. James rió divertido.**

'me dijo que me fuera y es que…' **De pronto lo recordó.** 'Hay un lugar.' **Dijo asintiendo y cada vez con la memoria mas clara.** 'en el bosque; muy mágico. Ibamos para allá y me acompaño.' **De nuevo Sirius resoplo con fastidio cruzándose de brazos.** 'los unicornios viven ahí, su manada. Por eso ese pequeño iba conmigo pero…' **Entonces lo recordó.** 'Había un hombre lobo…' **Remus miro a su alrededor, la costumbre de querer ocultar a cualquier costa ese tema.**

'¿Yo?' **Murmuro algo apenado. Ted lo miro y trato de recordar a ese hombre lobo, había ya visto a su padre como licántropo y definitivamente no lo era. Así que cuando Ted negó, Remus respiro con alivio.**

'y me ataco.' **Dijo Ted confundido mirando a Remus.** 'Creí que…'

 _No es el momento Ted._

'como sea, me ataco y ataco a mis amigos…'

'amigos… ¿lo escuchaste?' **Sirius le pregunto a Peter sorprendido de las palabras de Ted.** 'Enserio esta hecho de azúcar…' **Ted ignoro ese comentario y continuo con la historia.**

'y de la nada, había plumas de fénix y… colores…' **Arrugo la frente y parpadeo tratando de recordar.** 'Luz y…'

'alguien se drogo esa noche…' **James hizo reír a Sirius. Ted los miro y le dio un golpe**

'después… desperté y mis amigos estaban heridos, yo algo mareado y herido también… en el hombro, de hecho.' **Dijo mirando a Sirius.** 'y no sé… solo regrese a la enfermería para poder ayudarlos y cuándo regrese los vi, creí que eran un grupo de esos chicos que usa los nabos alucinógenos…'

'¿Cómo dices?' **Sirius se acerco animado. Remus suspiro ruidoso.** 'Oye que seas aburrido, no es nuestro problema…'

'como digas estrella…' **Sirius trono la boca.** 'no soy yo quien termina poniéndose apodos idiotas…' **Sirius trono la boca y nuevamente todos los demás rieron.**

'si, al final pues ya saben todo lo que paso.' **Dijo Ted terminando la historia. Remus suspiro algo afligido y Ted lo noto de inmediato.** 'Ehm…' **Titubeante acerco su mano a la de Remus.** '¿su-sucede algo?' **Dijo algo apenado. Remus negó y volvió a suspirar.**

'Ya, dinos que tienes Lunático. Empiezas a parecer una chica.'

'Supongo que todo eso te paso en luna llena…' **Ted asintió sin verle lo malo.** 'esto va a ser algo difícil…' **Dijo el chico con gran pesar.**

'Hoy es luna llena.' **Remus le pidió a Peter que bajara la voz.**

'pero no es suficiente.' **Remus dijo acariciando su propio brazo.** 'lo que le paso a Ted es…'

'una locura.' **Sirius dijo pensando en lo del unicornio y el centauro.** 'si no fuera porque estamos aquí, definitivamente no te lo creería.'

'Gracias.' **Ted dijo sarcástico. Sirius rió.**

'Exacto. No es suficiente con lo que va a pasar en la noche.' **Se señalo.** 'Necesitamos provocar un evento mágico masivo.'

'o al menos lo suficientemente fuerte para regresarnos a casa.' **James hablo entendiendo la situación.**

'Y no solo eso.' **Sirius se comenzó a columpiar en la silla.** 'tiene que ser exacto para regresarnos a nuestro tiempo.' **Sonrió desafiante.**

'o quedaremos atrapados en otra parte…' **Dijo Peter con algo de pánico. Remus asintió y Ted comprendió que la idea de: "regresarlos" era mas complicada de lo que parecía.**

'Genial.' **James y Sirius dijeron al únisono.**

'Lo sé.' **Remus dijo asintiendo algo agobiado por tanta información.**

'Estas perdidos.' **Peter dijo con angustia embarrando su cara en la mesa. Los otros tres lo miraron y empezaron a reír.**

'¿tienes alguna idea?' **Remus le pregunto a Ted que solo se había quedado mirándolos a los cuatro.**

'Ehm… pues…'

 _Piensa, piensa, piensa…_

'podríamos volver ahí.' **Dijo el chico.** 'dónde se creo que agujero la última vez… yo había leído que es uno de los lugares mas mágicos cerca de Hogwarts…'

'Chicos…' **Peter de nuevo hablo con algo de miedo.** '¿pero que y si terminamos en otra parte?' **James y Sirius dejaron caer los hombros sin poner tanta preocupación. Pero para suerte de Peter, Remus asintió.**

'Tienes razón. No podemos arriesgarnos tanto…'

'Vamos chicos…' **James y Sirius dijeron al mismo tiempo en un tono peligroso.** 'No va a pasar nada.' **James dijo dejando caer los hombros.**

'deberían de… ya saben.' **Ted dejo caer los hombros.** 'Creo que deberíamos de investigar mas acerca de esto. Antes de arruinarlo.'

'lo dices por experiencia propia ¿verdad?' **Sirius le pregunto y Ted asintió algo avergonzado.**

'No hay límites conmigo, créeme.' **Dijo Ted en un suspiro algo cansado. Remus lo miro, se veía realmente tan comico con esa cara de pena. No pudo evitar reír. Ted lo miro y sonrió.**

'no me burlo Ted…' **Dijo Remus tapándose la boca.**

'No importa… tu risa es…' **Ted sonrió conmovido con la risa de su papá.** 'perfecta.' **Dijo en un tono mas bajito mirándolo.**

'Estoy a punto de vomitar.' **Sirius dijo serio y James solo rió empujándolo.**

'oh solo lo dices porque no sabes que es lo que se siente.' **James despeino su corto cabello. Sirius quito su mano sonriendo.** 'Necesitas buscarte a alguien que te ame…' **James le advirtió y Sirius alzo una ceja mientras sonreía irónicamente.**

'Si ya te tengo a ti, corazón.' **James rió lanzándole otra pelotita de pergamino. Ambos rieron.** '¡Hey!' **Sirius aplaudió fuerte haciendo voltear a ambos Remus y Ted.**

'Mierda…' **Ted abrió los ojos.** 'Abajo, tú y tú…' **Señalo a James y a Sirius.** 'Y… lo siento.' **Dijo mirando a Remus, tomándolo de la cabeza y empujándolo debajo de la mesa.**

'¿Qué demonios le estas…?' **Sirius lo miro molesto.**

'cierra.' **Le advirtió a Sirius que no hablara.** 'Tú puedes quedarte. No hay otro… ya viene, ya viene… wohp todos. Cállense. ¡Ya!' **Ted dijo nervioso y tenso, al instante tomo un libro y lo abrió en cualquier pagina al azar.**

'¿Qué es lo que esta pas…'

'Señor Lu…'

'¡Ahhh!' **Peter y Ted gritaron al mismo tiempo. Sirius los abrió los ojos sorprendido.** '¡No lo diga!' **Dijeron con un rostro de dolor. Madame Pince los miro extrañada.**

'Solo Ted.' **Dijo Ted tratando de relajarse.** 'solo Te…'

'su mesa se escucha hasta mi despacho Señor… Ted.' **Ted sonrió apenado.** '¿Qué acaso quiere otro castigo?'

'No.' **Dijo el chico de inmediato.** 'Es que… es que…' **Miro de reojo los libros.** 'la emoción por estudiar…' **Palmeo los libros.** 'Es inevitable…' **James alzo una ceja y Remus lo señalo haciendo referencia a lo que él había dicho ese último día en la biblioteca.**

'No cabe duda que Potter es su padre…' **James y Remus se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar a Madame Pince. Remus señalo a ams y este solo negó deteniéndolo para escuchar mas.**

'él no es mi padre.' **Dijo de inmediato Ted y con una voz seria. De pronto sintió la mirada de Sirius sobre él.** 'Digo… él… usted sabe… solo vivo con él.' **Dijo Ted abrazándose y desviando la mirada.**

'Y se nota que lo crió.' **Remus le pregunto a James con señas, pero James solo lo detuvo diciéndole que se lo explicaría luego.**

'pero eso no lo hace mi pad…' **Ted suspiro cansado del mismo tema.** 'Lo siento, ya nos vamos.' **Dijo Ted levantándose. Madame Pince se sintió algo apenada por el semblante de Ted.**

'Señor L…'

'enserio…' **Ted la detuvo con voz cansada.** 'solo Ted.' **Dijo con el cabello rubio y a Peter le pareció extraño ver a Madame Pince con las gafas ligeramente empañadas.** 'Vámonos chicos…' **Sirius alzo una ceja y se levanto acompañando a Ted y a Peter. Ya le preguntaría que era lo que había pasado.**

'Solo…' **Madame Pince detuvo a Ted y lo miro seria.** 'Ningún otro grito.' **Le advirtió y Ted asintió. La bibliotecaria lo miro…**

 _Con esa mirada que te recuerda que estas solo en este mundo. Gracias Madame Pince._

 **Y se dio la media vuelta.**

'¿Entonces vives con James?' **Sirius miro a Ted y solo suspiro.** '¿oíste eso Cornamenta?' **Le dio un par de manotazos a la mesa.**

'Por supuesto.' **James salió de debajo de la mesa junto con Remus.** 'Genial… eso explica muchas cosas.' **Miro a Sirius y ambos miraron a Remus.** 'Seguro te conoció ahí.' **Remus alzo una ceja sin entender.**

'entonces toda la culpa la tienes tú James.' **Sirius le dijo en un tono malhumorado. James se señalo sorprendido meditando la teoría de Sirius.** 'Seguramente lo dejas todo el tiempo solo... y él no tuvo otro remedio mas que…'

'¿Qué hay de tus padres?' **Remus le pregunto directamente a Ted. Ted lo miro y sintió un incomodo estiron en el estomago y al mismo tiempo una triste emoción porque fuera él quien lo preguntaran.**

'Trabajan lejos.' **James le contesto a Remus por Ted.** 'Y casi nunca han estado con él, al parecer por eso se queda conmigo.' **El metamorfomago parpadeo al darse cuenta que le había dicho otra mentira a James.**

 _Se enojara mucho si la desmiento ahora._

'Seh… ehm… algo así.' **Dijo Ted sonriendo nervioso. Remus lo miro y sonrió de lado algo triste.** '¿Qué…?'

'nada.' **Dijo el licántropo volviendo a abrir un libro. Ted miro de reojo a Peter pero este solo negó sin saber interpretar a Remus.** 'es solo que…' **Ted volvió al llamado de su padre.** '…pienso que es algo triste no verlos mucho ¿no?' **Peter suspiro largo y Ted solo sintió como sus ojos le comenzaron a picar.**

'No tienes idea.' **Dijo el chico con un nudo en la garganta.**

'Ted…' **Remus lo miro empático cuando el chico lo abrazo.** 'no quería…' **Dijo algo culpable pensando que le había recordado el sentimiento de abandono al metamorfomago.** 'Ni siquiera te conozco… lo lamento enserio.' **Dijo el licántropo apenado.**

'Esta bien…' **Ted dijo cerrando los ojos para aguantar las lagrimas.** 'Solo… abrázame ¿si?' **Ted le suplico. Sirius le sugirió con una negación a Remus. Ted abrazaba a Remus y los cuatro merodeadores comenzaron con una discusión silenciosa.**

' _No… esto es raro…'_ **Sirius movía su boca al mismo tiempo que uso sus manos para envolverlos a Ted y a él.** ' _Te esta abrazando…'_ **Hizo una cara de asco.**

' _fue mi culpa…'_ **Remus se señalo.** _'además… es solo un abrazo.'_

' _No es solo un abrazo…'_ **Remus arrugo la frente al ver a Sirius tensarse de la cara.**

' _Calma a tu perro…'_ **Le dijo al chico de lentes. Que solo sonrió.** _'¿Crees que es raro?'_

' _Un poquito, sí.'_ **James junto su dedo índice y su pulgar.** _'Pero si te hace sentir bien, adelante.'_ **Sirius lo empujo.**

' _Remus, abrázalo…'_ **Peter movió sus brazos para que el licántropo lo mirara.**

' _Ya para.'_ **Sirius detuvo a Peter.** _'solo lo haces mas raro de lo que es…'_

' _No es raro.'_ **Remus insistió. Y Peter volvió a invitarlo a que abrazara a Ted.**

'Lo es.' **Sirius termino por decir en voz alta. Remus lo miro como un agua fiestas.**

'¿Qué?' **Ted hablo y algo desanimado se separo de su papá, por un segundo creyó que si lo abrazaría pero…**

 _Supongo que Dom tiene razón, solo soy un desconocido para él…_

 **Remus sintió un remolino en el estomago cuando vio a Ted limpiarse los ojos con discreción. Por alguna razón pensó en ese cabello rosa…**

'Mejor…' **El chico de Hufflepuff se giro y tomo un libro abriéndolo al azar.** 'Sigamos…' **Dijo en un suspiro. Peter lo miro con lastima y Remus no podía descifrar porque esa sensación de querer desprenderse de si mismo para poder lanzarse al chico y…**

 _Lamerlo… quiero lamerlo… quiero morderle las orejas y… lamerlo…_

'Ehm…' **Remus se levanto de la mesa algo consternado. Todos lo voltearon a ver, se notaba su cara de dilema.**

'¿todo bien Lunático?' **James lo miro sospechoso. Remus vacilo y asintió torpe.**

'Es que…' **Remus miro a Ted que posaba sus ojos ligeramente hinchados en él.**

 _Lamer, morder, jugar… ¿Qué… no.._

'No.' **Rápido quitando la mirada de Ted.** 'Tengo que…' **Sirius miro de reojo a Ted y luego a Remus.**

'¿Remus?' **Sirius lo llamo algo alarmado. Pero Remus solo seguía algo nervioso, no entendía. Suponía que era normal porque desde que había despertado se sentía algo… animal. Las últimas noches, no había podido dormir y percibir el olor de los niños no era algo muy cómodo, sobretodo porque la boca se le hacía agua de un momento a otro. La noche pasada había culpado a Lorcan por haber sacado al lobo cuando estaba inconsciente, tenía la teoría que eso había atrofiado algo en él. Después de todo su cuerpo aun no estaba del todo despierto… o al menos se sentía ligeramente incomodo a ratos en él. Hasta que notaba que se estaba rascando la oreja u oliendo a Louis muy de cerca.**

'Solo quiero correr…' **Dijo Remus aflojándose la corbata y usando la gorra que tenía como abanico para darse aire. James palmo la mesa llamando a Ted, Ted asintió y cambio su rostro a uno mas pecoso, el cabello castaño rojizo, los ojos azules y la nariz un poco mas respingada. Los merodeadores sonrieron divertidos al verlo.** 'Correr hasta que se haga noche y termine esto…' **Dijo el chico cansado, tenía la teoría de que después de la luna llena todas esas acciones se acabarían.**

'oH-oh…' **Sirius dijo recordando algo. Remus gruño algo desesperado.** 'Solo será un momento menopáusico… toma asiento' **Remus suspiro y se sentó.** '¿Como le haremos esta noche?' **Todos se miraron confundidos**

'¿Como que como? Como siempre lo hacemos' **Remus dijo aun dándose aire con la gorra.** 'ohh ya… no hay capa.' **Ted sonrió al escucharlo hablar de esas cosas con tanta naturalidad, cuando para él eran cosas magnificas.**

'No de eso.' **Sirius le dijo con voz de bobo.** 'De la fiesta de Kai.' **Dijo animado. Ted asintió comprendiendo.**

'Espera ¿Qué?' **el metamorfomago reacciono.**

'Ya sabes… la asiática de Ravenclaw. Nuestra mejor amiga…' **Dijo alzando ambas cejas con unos ojos coquetos.** 'Nuestra ex-Novia.'

'Sé quién es Kai , gracias.' **Ted lo detuvo molesto.** 'lo que es raro es que tú te acordaras de la fiesta y sobretodo que hables de ella como si fuera…'

'Mía.' **Sirius dijo mordiéndose el labio. Peter negó desaprobatoriamente a Sirius, James rio divertido, Remus sintió que la temperatura había aumentado en el momento en el que Ted hizo ese castaño rojizo mas rojo.**

'no es tuya. No es mía, no es de nadie… así que deja de hablar como si…'

'ella quiere ser nuestra.'

'¡Tu y yo no somos un nosotros!'

'Por supuesto que sí. Las últimas cuatro clases que tome lo prueban.' **Dijo Sirius controlando la situación.** 'y a Kai le encanto este Ted; aunque honestamente a quien no. Te esto haciendo un gran favor…' **Ted apretó los labios e hizo su cabello aun mas rojo. No le gustaba la sola idea de que Sirius le estuviera coqueteando a Kai, como imaginaba que estaba haciéndolo. Pero no porque estuviera celoso de ello. Cuando lo escucho inevitablemente se le vino a la mente una discusión con la chica en la sala común de Ravenclaw, los mismos diálogos de siempre…**

" _No eras así, en la mañana." "No te gusta nada de lo que hago" "¿Por qué siempre soy yo la culpable?" "dale importancia a algo Ted"_

 **Eso lo molestaba. Y si esa noche pensaba ir a la fiesta, era obvio que no sería Sirius y tal vez esa actitud fresca iba a ser demandada por la cumpleañera Ravenclaw.**

'nada de favor.' **Ted le dijo molesto.** 'olvida esa fiesta…'

'Oh no..' **Sirius se incorporo para hablarle serio.** 'Es parte del plan con tu amiguita…' **Ted arrugo la frente sin entenderlo.** 'La que te rechazo.' **El cabello de Ted se aclaro al instante.**

'¿esto que tiene que ver con…' **Sirius suspiro largo y cansado pidiéndole ayuda a James.** '¡Oye, solo…!'

'¿¡Podemos ir a correr!?' **Remus se levanto de golpe de la mesa. Estaba algo sonrojado de las mejillas y seguía usando como abanico la gorra de Ted. Todos se callaron y lo miraron sorprendido.**

'¡Mi última advertencia Señor Premio Anual!' **Madame Pince se escucho desde el fondo. Remus cerro los ojos usando su paciencia comenzaba a sentirse de nuevo tan animal…**

'Pues…' **Sirius sonrió de lado y miro a los otros chicos.** 'Vayamos a correr antes de que nos muerda.' **Les propuso sonrientes a los otros que solo se miraron entre si y rieron.**

'Cierra la boca Black.' **Remus dijo serio pero después rió.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Lorcan suspiro una vez mas mirando el cielo, metió un dedo a su boca y lo elevo ligeramente y así supo que se le estaba haciendo tarde para su encuentro en el aula de pociones. Sintió algo de ansias en el estomago pero con un retorcijón cuando cayo en cuanta que iba a llegar tarde de todos modos…**

 _Y si ya no quiere que le ayude… No…_

 **Volvió a suspirar y acomodo su bufanda porque comenzó a sentir mas frió de lo normal. Después de todo estaba en el campo de Quidditch…**

'¡Eso es Scamander!' **Escucho a alguien decir, levanto la mirada y encontró a su hermano celebrar con sus compañeros de equipo.** 'bien, de nuevo… seguiremos practicando la formación defensiva, hasta que Chafik entienda que es defender…' **Lorcan reconoció al chico del que hablo el capitán de Ravenclaw. Roxanne le había dicho que eran amigos, que tenía un cierto gusto por los comics Muggles y que se hicieron amigos en una detención el año pasado. Lorcan sonrió ligeramente, recordar a Roxanne hablar le parecía divertido y ahora que veía a Chafik, le pareció que la morena Weasley tenía un excelente juicio al describir a las personas.**

'Agradable…' **Dijo Lorcan al ver los ojos redondos y verdes amarillentos de Chafik.**

'¡Lorcan!' **Lorcan volteo y no pudo reaccionar; la Quaffle lo empujo de espaldas.**

'¡Lorcan!' **se escucho de nuevo. Lorcan tenía los ojos cerrados, sintió una punzada en el hombro izquierdo. Abrió los ojos y noto que la Quaffle estaba arriba de su hombro. Le entraron las ganas de tocarla y abrirla y es que el sonido que hacía cuando los jugadores la pasaban, era muy cómico para el Ravenclaw.**

 _Esta es la de Roxanne…_

 **Claro la chica era cazadora. Así que la Quaffle había sido un largo tema los últimos días. Era la única que no estaba animada, no danzaba por el campo, ni se revoloteaba entre los jugadores a gran velocidad, ni tampoco era inestable. La Quaffle no se movía. No tenía un color llamativo. No tenía alas. Ni era energética. Solo era una bola… y aun así era la mas importante para Roxanne. Lorcan trago saliva, quería hacer algo al respecto, quería irse y decirle a Roxanne que había llegado tarde porque una Quaffle le había pegado, pero que gracias a eso había descubierto el encanto que ella veía en la bola, pero… ni siquiera estaba en camino para allá.**

'Lorcan, Lorcan…'

'ahora si lo perdimos…' **Alfred dijo entre risas haciendo que los demás rieran.**

'Lorcan, Lorcan…' **Lysander ignoro los comentarios y miraba a su hermano con una mirada perdida.** 'Lorcan…' **Dijo algo impaciente al escuchar las risas a su espalda.** '¡Demonios Lorcan!' **Le dio una bofetada. Lorcan parpadeo despertando. Las risas seguían pero Lysander las dejo de escuchar cuando Lorcan lo enfoco.** '¿estás bien?' **Le dijo tranquilo. Lorcan asintió.**

'¿Esta bien?' **Escucho al capitan de su equipo. Lysander lo miro y asintió.** '¡esta bien! a seguir practicando…' **Tomo la Quaffle y la limpio en la túnica de Lorcan, quién noto que era muy lisa la superficie de la bola.** 'Andando Scamander.' **Le dijo a Lysander que solo le pidió un momento para asegurarse de que Lorcan estuviera bien.** 'un minuto.'

'Te dije que era una muy mala idea traerlo para acá…' **Alfred le dijo a Lysander, este asintió.**

'Puedo irme.' **Lorcan dijo demasiado entusiasmado. Así le resolvería el problema a su hermano.** 'Así no tendras que preocuparte por…'

'Yo no estoy preocupado por ti.' **Lysander lo detuvo y Alfred asintió. Lorcan se detuvo y agacho la mirada.**

'Entonces… sí puedo irme.' **Interpreto el gemelo menor sin sentir algún desprecio de su hermano. Se levanto y busco su mochila.**

'Lorcan, yo no dije eso…' **Lorcan se detuvo y lo miro sin entender... miro a Alfred y este solo rodo los ojos.**

'Lys, deja que se vaya. Ni siquiera quiere estar aquí…' **Lorcan tomo sus cosas.** 'no le importa nada de esto…'

'no.' **Lorcan le dijo a Lysander.** 'No es.. no es eso, es que…' **Miro el cielo y metió de nuevo su dedo a la boca para elevarla un poco.**

'Merlín…' **Alfred se quejo avergonzado mirando alrededor.** 'Te espero allá…' **Le dijo a Lysander para después irse.**

'ya es tarde…' **Dijo Lorcan sabiendo que hora era.**

'¿por qué hiciste eso?' **Lysander lo miro cansado. Lorcan no entendió…**

'Para saber la hora.' **Dijo Lorcan con normalidad. Lysander cerro los ojos y suspiro cansado.**

'Lorcan, ¿no puedes usar un reloj, como los demás?' **Dijo Lysander impaciente. Lorcan agacho la mirada apenado.**

'Es que... ayer Sirius…' **Lysander lo detuvo. Lorcan entendió que no le importaba la historia y es que desde ayer en la tarde no había visto ni a Ted, ni a Dominique, ni a Remus, ni a James, ni a Peter, ni mucho menos a Sirius. Y es que Lysander se lo llevaba a todas partes en las que estuviera él. evitando lo mas posible el contacto con ellos.** 'Dijo que me compraría otro, tal vez ya lo tiene pero no lo he vist…'

'Esa es la razón por la que estas aquí Lorcan.' **Lysander le recordó.** 'Estas metiéndote en demasiados problemas, por culpa de ellos…' **la detención que tuvo, la hacia en la tarde a causa de la baja temperatura en la noche, por esa razón la única vez que podía ver a Roxanne era en las clases de pociones. En general estos dos últimos días había sido la sombra de Lysander. Era extraño porque hacía mucho que no estaba con su hermano por todo Hogwarts todo el día pero… era como si no estuviera ahí. Lo veía de lejos, o caminaba un poco alejado de ellos… sí, de Lysander y sus amigos. Al menos se había dado cuenta que Lysander sonreía mucho mas de lo que imaginaba en la escuela.**

'no fue su culp…'

'Ya basta.' **Dijo al escuchar el silbato de Davies, el capitán.** 'solo quedate aquí hasta que terminemos.' **Tomo su escoba.** 'Y cuídate de la Quaffle…'

'no debería de hacerlo.' **Lysander se detuvo y se volteo a ver a su hermano, que seguía de pie con su mochila colgando del hombro.**

'¿Como dices?' **Lysander le pregunto al no notar un gesto de molestia.**

'No debería de cuidarme de las Quaffles…' **Dijo mirándolo, pensando que Lysander estaría orgulloso de lo que diría a continuación.** 'los buenos cazadores no dejan que nunca salgan del campo.' **Cito a Roxanne. Lysander arrugo la frente preguntándose de donde había sacado esa información.**

'como si fuera tan sencillo Scamander…' **Lysander miro a Alfred que había llegado en el momento menos apropiado y es que el chico creyó que lo de Lorcan era mas bien un reclamo. Y es que fue a él a quien se le escapo la Quaffle.** '¿Por qué no vienes, juegas un rato y luego…'

'Alfred, solo…' **Lysander lo tomo del hombro para voltearlo.** 'No sabe lo que dice. Anda…' **Lorcan parpadeo al notar que no había alegrado a Lysander, suspiro y tomo asiento de nuevo mirando el cielo…**

 _Ya voy tarde…_

'Lorcan.' **Lorcan saltó asustado para después encontrarse con un rostro bronceado y lleno de pecas…**

 _Tiene pecas…_

 **Sintió una cálida gota que se esparció por todo su estomago.**

'Ro-Ro...'

'¿estas bien?' **Roxanne Weasley lo atropello con otra pregunta. Lorcan asintió mirando ese mechón rizado y esponjado que le tapaba un ojo a la morena Weasley.** 'ese tonto de Davies… tiene manos de mantequilla.' **Dijo la chica mirando de reojo a la cancha, parpadeo y luego sacudió su cabeza.** 'No tengo que retener emociones negativas…' **Roxanne cerro los ojos y puso una cara de concentración mientras que Lorcan escucho a la morena decirse así misma. Roxanne levanto la mirada y noto que el chico la miraba, sonrió juguetona y Lorcan sintió como esa gota cálida en su estomago se hizo algo violenta provocando cierto tsunami en su estomago y cierto cosquilleo en sus brazos.** '¿raro verdad?' **Pero a Lorcan nada de esas cosas le parecían raras.**

'Hablar contigo mismo, desarrolla la parte de nuestro cerebro que nos ayuda a resolver mejor los problemas.' **Dijo el chico sin quitarle la mirada. Roxanne rió de nuevo…**

'No sé cómo puedes hablar tan rápido.' **Le dijo la chica y Lorcan pensó en la razón pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que él hablaba rápido. Le gusto saberlo.**

'papá…' **Lorcan vacilo en seguir pero ver a Roxanne ponerle atención le dio la confianza de hacerlo.** 'él habla rápido cuando se emociona…' **Dijo el chico pensando en su papá y de la manera en la que les contaba de todos los lugares que había visto antes de que naciera.**

'entonces estas emocionado.' **Dijo la chica jugando con él.** 'Te emociona verme Lorcan.' **Lorcan quito la sonrisa de su rostro y sintió un terremoto en sus huesos, la respiración se hizo limitada y comenzó a salivar demás.** 'Yo que creí que te molestarías porque iba a llegar tarde a pociones.' **Dijo la chica entre risas mirando hacía el castillo. Lorcan aun seguía tratando porque esas reacciones en su cuerpo.** 'pero estos tontos juegan mañana y…' **Suspiro con tristeza.** 'no sé tú pero… apestan.' **Dijo señalándolos con su pulgar.** 'Slytherin no tendrá piedad sobre nosotros mañana.' **Dijo la chica algo molesta.** 'No si a Davies se le dejan de caer las Quaffles y Carmichael se dedica a jugar y no solo verse bien cuando lo hace…' **Lorcan la miro de reojo, de todo eso curiosamente solo le quedo una pequeña frase.**

'¿Verse bien?' **Roxanne miro de reojo a Lorcan y negó de inmediato.**

'¡No Lorcan!' **Dijo la chica con asco.** 'No trate de decir eso…' **Roxanne se acerco al chico negando, haciendo que su cabello se moviera de un lado a otro y a veces golpeara las mejillas del chico, que se desconcentraba un poquito cada vez que sentía lo grueso que era el cabello de Roxanne.**

'Lo s…' **Pero Roxanne no dejo que continuara, le tapo la boca y Lorcan sintió su corazón había acelerado al doble.**

'es que él hace esa pose cada vez que golpea la bludger, pero eso no significa que a mí me guste. A mí no me gustan ese tipo de chicos…' **Dijo explicando con sus ojos saltones y moviendo la mano libre que le quedaba a una gran velocidad.** 'mucho menos porque injustamente esta en ese equipo sin derecho a estarlo. ¿Recuerdas a Lisa Boot?' **Dijo sonriéndole, Lorcan solo llevo sus ojos a su frente. La verdad es que no conocía a esa chica… pero aun así Roxanne hablo de ella como si lo hiciera.** 'Bueno, el otro día estábamos volando juntas y me di cuenta que es increíble en el aire. No tengo idea de cómo no pudieron verlo…' **había hablado demasiado rápido para terminar con una sonrisa satisfecha que poco a poco se borro.** 'Supongo que de la misma manera que me paso a mi…' **Dijo la chica con una voz triste y Lorcan parpadeo sintiendo como esa gota cálida poco a poco se apagaba. Roxanne levanto la mirada notando esos ojos de Lorcan. Sonrió pero Lorcan sabía que solo lo hacía para no incomodarlo.** 'wow...' **Dijo la chica mirándolo.** 'no estas tan frio hoy…' **Dijo la chica quitando su mano de la boca del chico.**

'Los guantes…' **Dijo el chico mirando a la chica usarlos. Roxanne asintió mirándolos también, miro que los de Lorcan eran azules.** 'se supone que son azules también y no grises.' **Dijo mostrando sus guantes grises.** 'Papá estaba intentado un producto nuevo… pero jamás le pudimos quitar el color gris.' **Dijo entre risas. Lorcan sonrió.**

 **La chica lo miro y recordó los últimos dos días en los que había estado acomodando la biblioteca, recordó la injusta detención que había tenido y aun le sorprendía que Lorcan no se hubiera quejado ni una sola vez. Ella había sido tentada a contarle que era lo que había pasado pero cada vez que intentaba tocar el tema, Lorcan negaba y le decía: "tengo tiempo libre". No sabía si enojarse o no… porque entendía lo que podías hacer por un hermano, por tu único hermano.**

'Lorcan.' **Roxanne lo llamo.** '¿no tienes frió verdad?' **Dijo la chica mirándolo. Lorcan trago saliva, tenía un poco de frió pero estaba bien.** 'Si quieres puedo…' **Dijo la chica acercando su mano a la de él.** 'de todos modos nos iremos juntos a pociones…' **Dijo la chica tomando su mano entre las dos de ella y frotándolas. No servía de nada pero el movimiento dejo a Lorcan lo dejo sin palabras.** '¿Mejor?' **Dijo la chica esperando que asintiera. Y el Ravenclaw no supo como… pero lo hizo; asintió. Roxanne sonrió orgullosa de ella y tomo la otra para hacer lo mismo.**

 _¿Qué es esto?_

'Lorcan…' **Roxanne volvió a llamarlo.** 'deberíamos de venir mañana a ver como estos tontos pierden…' **Dijo la chica mirando la cancha.** 'se que vas a estar del lado de tu hermano pero… necesito algo de apoyo cuando grite a favor de Slytherin. Además no creo que a tu hermano le moleste mucho…'

'ni yo.' **Dijo Lorcan bajito, mirando a Lysander.**

'Mira eso… de nuevo Davies.' **Dijo Roxanne mirando la cancha.** 'pero que vergüenza y lo peor es que nos dejan entrar a ver este entrenamiento… ¿Cómo nos vamos a emocionar si nuestro equipo es patético?' **Dijo la chica frotando con más rapidez.** 'no puedo seguir mirando…' **Se detuvo.** 'Vámonos de aquí Lorcan, prefiero seguir practicando pociones a ver esto.' **Dijo la chica tomando su mano y levantándose, comenzó a caminar pero algo la detuvo. Volteo para atrás y noto que Lorcan no se había levantado.** '¿Qué sucede?' **Dijo la chica extrañada.** 'Dime que no quieres quedarte a verlo.' **Dijo la chica cansada. Lorcan negó.** '¿entonces?'

'ehm…' **Roxanne sonrió al escucharlo balbucear como lo hacía desde que lo conocía.** 'es que…' **Miro hacía su hermano. Roxanne alzo una ceja sin imaginarse que era lo que pasaba. Regreso, con la mano que le sobraba tomo su mejilla y lo miro a los ojos.**

'Vámonos de aquí Lorcan.' **Le sonrió divertida, mostrando sus dientes.** 'es hora de causar desastre. Es hora de soltar al animal que llevamos dentro.' **Dijo la chica en broma pero Lorcan la miro, miro su cabello y por alguna razón sintió cosquillas… pero esta vez no en sus piernas, ni en sus brazos, ni siquiera en su estomago; sintió cosquillas en los labios.** '¿Vienes conmigo?' **Lo invito apretando un poco mas su mano. A Lorcan se le olvido Lysander. Se levanto y siguió a Roxanne.** 'Ese es el espíritu.' **Roxanne dio un par de salto para después acelerar el paso, Lorcan se tropezó y Roxanne se detuvo.** 'Lo siento, lo siento… no me sueltes ¿okay?' **Dijo la chica tomando de nuevo su mano.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que vas a ir.' **Sirius le dijo a Ted, ambos estaban junto con Peter sentados en el suelo. Mientras veían como Remus trataba de alcanzar a James, que por ahora era Cornamenta.** 'no sé cómo le vamos a bajar la pila. Así va a ser más sencillo en la noche.' **Sirius dijo para que Ted lo entendiera.** 'a veces esta tan cansado que el lobo solo pasea sin causar destrucción y explosiones…' **Ted rió al escucharlo y Sirius sonrió, le gusto que se riera.** 'pero parece que tu bombón tiene demasiadas energías…' **Dijo mirando como Remus casi alcanzaba a James, este saltó y apretó más el paso.**

'él no es mi…' **Pero Sirius lo interrumpió.**

'ni siquiera sabía que Remus podía correr tan rápido.' **Le dijo Sirius entre risas a Peter.** 'A Ravee le encantaría ver esto…'

'¿Por cierto?' **Peter habló.** '¿Dónde está?' **Sirius suspiro con fastidio.**

'Lysander…' **Ted y Peter adivinaron al mismo tiempo. Sirius asintió.**

'Ravee merece una estatua por tener que soportar a alguien como él.' **Ted lo pensó, la verdad es que Lysander si se veía algo amargado para él pero no lo conocía del todo para juzgarlo.** 'y rematar su hermano… y gemelo.' **Vomito sobre la idea.** 'definitivamente lo entiendo; es horrible nacer alrededor de basura.'

'¿por eso te agrada?' **Peter hablo entendiendo por fin porque a Sirius le agradaba tanto ese chico, que no era para nada parecido a cualquier persona que lo rodeaba en su tiempo.** 'te agrada por Lysander…'

'Eso suena muy extraño, pero supongo que sí.' **Sirius vacilo dejando caer sus hombros. Peter lo miro le sorprendió lo empático que Sirius podía ser por alguien. Jamás lo vio como alguien noble que le gustara ayudar a las almas desprotegidas; sabía que Remus era la excepción y eso porque fue prácticamente su primer amigo. Remus no lo juzgo nunca, ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba ser sangre pura cuando lo conoció, así que siempre lo trato como alguien normal…**

 _Hasta que nos ataco y descubrimos que era extraño… sacarlo de esa inseguridad fue difícil. Nos ganamos una detención todos juntos, Sirius se rompió la pierna y James no pudo hacer las pruebas para el equipo. Pero logramos que dejara de evadirnos. Siempre creí que había sido por eso… que había sido porque los había salvado, a él y a James. Porque incluso cuando descubrimos que era un hombre lobo, fue Sirius el único que titubeo al principio… bueno yo también un poco… es muy curioso como James nunca titubea en los momentos importantes…_

'Peter ¿estas con nosotros?' **Ted chasqueo los dedos frente a él.**

'Tú tienes la culpa.' **Ted arrugo la frente, molesto.** 'no me mires así, no se comportaba de esa manera en nuestro tiempo.' **Ted sonrió esperando que eso fuera algo bueno.**

'solo espero que sea algo bueno…' **Ted le dijo sonriéndole a Peter que seguía pensativo.** 'es un gran tipo.' **Sirius miró a Peter y vacilo ganándose un golpe de Ted.**

'Solo bromeo, lo que pasa es que me asquea tu amor y paz.' **Dijo Sirius mirando a Remus y a James que seguían girando y divirtiéndose. Ted se le unió a verlos y sonrió conmovido mirando a su padre ya sin corbata y con solo la camisa del uniforme, ni siquiera llevaba zapatos.** 'tienes que ir a esa fiesta.' **Ted se quejo.** 'No hagas eso.' **Dijo Sirius algo fastidiado.** 'Eres el único adolescente al que se le ruega por ir a una fiesta… no Ted. Eso esta mal.' **Ted hizo verdoso su cabello.**

'es esta fiesta. Entiéndelo…' **Ted dijo encogiéndose entre sus hombros.** 'si es cierto lo que me contaste…'

'es cierto.' **Sirius dijo seguro.**

'No puedo ir, va a estar coqueteándome y… ahora estoy muy confundido como para…'

'pues con mayor razón tienes que ir.' **Sirius le dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.** 'esto puede ayudarte a aclarar tu mente Teddy.' **Ted comenzaba a sospechar que solo utilizaba su diminutivo cuando lo quería convencer de algo.** 'puede que algo pase con Kai y tú te des cuenta que tu "mejor amiga"…' **Uso una voz apática para Victoire.** '…es solo una chiquilla mas.'

'ella no es alguien mas. Recuérdalo.' **Le demando haciendo su cabello rojo. Sirius levanto los brazos rindiéndose.**

'Ya entendí florecita, relájate.' **Ted respiro y su cabello volvió a ser castaño como el de su padre. Hubo unos segundos de silencio entre los dos. Ted pensaba en lo que Sirius le había dicho hasta que llego a la conclusión que era una mala idea.**

'no va a cambiar nada.' **Ted dijo algo desanimado.** 'fuimos novios y cualquier cosa que pueda volver a pasar no va hacerme cambiar de opinión.' **Dijo Ted abrazando sus piernas.** 'Además… prefiero acompañar a mi p…Remus.' **Dijo incomodo y desvió la mirada. Sirius hizo una cara de asco al pensar en la frase "mi Remus".** 'Es mas importante para mi saber que va a estar bien en la luna llena.' **De la nada le entraron los nervios por esta noche y todo lo que pudiera pasar.** 'No quiero que vuelva a quedarse dormido, Sirius.' **Sirius lo miro de reojo y noto su cabello ligeramente rubio.** 'Tengo…' **Ted trago saliva.** 'Miedo.' **Sirius suspiro.**

'No dejes que lo vea entonces…' **Sirius miro a Remus.** 'lo detesta.' **Dijo sonriendo de lado.** 'Aun así. Iras a esa fiesta.' **Sentencio y Ted se volvió a quejar.** 'media hora, no sé… pero tienes que ir.' **Dijo el chico amenazándolo.**

'Eres peor que mi tía Yssy…' **Ted dijo con una sonrisa de lado.**

'¿Tu tía es igual de sexy?' **Sirius se señalo entero.**

'No voy a contestar eso.' **Ted negó rotundamente haciendo reír a Sirius con el comentario.**

 **Pasaron unos minutos y los tres chicos se que entraron en un estado en el que solo su mente estaba presente, todo lo demás había desaparecido y solo se quedaron mirando a Remus y a James correr de un lado a otro. Sirius miro de reojo a Ted, el chico estaba abrazando sus piernas mientras miraba con unos ojos inocentes a Remus.**

 _No voy acostumbrarme a esto… estoy seguro que ni siquiera me he acostumbrado ahora que soy… ahora después de tanto tiempo. En primera; ¿Si es que somos adultos por qué a Remus le gustaría salir con un puberto, si todo el tiempo se esta quejando de lo inmaduro que somos? En segunda; ¿Por qué alguien como Ted? Es torpe, extraño, ansioso, lento… bueno es simpático y es leal, sin olvidar que es un metamorfomago… pero eso no quiere decir que sea un buen partido para alguien como Remus. Y en tercera…_

 **Sirius parpadeo mirando a Ted, negó con la cabeza tratando de comprender algo…**

 _¿No estaba confundido con su amiguita? ¿Qué tiene que ver entonces Remus si a él le gusta su amiguita?_

'Ted…' **Lo llamo y Ted lo miro y notó que Sirius lo miraba de la misma manera que Harry lo miraba cuando trataba de descifrar que era lo que tenía.**

 _Eso es extraño…_

'¿Todo bi…'

'¡Ted!' **Ted se hizo de un solo color al escuchar la voz de Fidelma a lo lejos. Hizo la intención de levantarse pero Sirius lo regreso.**

'Oh vamos, no vas a estar huyendo de esa chica toda la vida.' **Le advirtió y Ted notó cierta voz de autoridad en él.** '¿Cierto Peter?' **Sirius busco apoyo en Peter que por lo que veía se llevaba bien con Ted.** 'Si quieres ser parte de esto, tienes que saber que ninguno de nosotros…' **se señalo junto con Peter y luego señalo al ciervo y obviamente a Remus que ya estaba sudando y respiración agitada, aun así no dejaba de correr.** 'huimos.' **Le aseguro.** 'Así que terminaremos esto hoy.'

'No creo que podamos terminarlo hoy…' **Dijo Ted aceptando la verdad pero pensando en lo obstinada que era la Ravenclaw.** 'No con ella.'

'pues me conformo con que no salgas huyendo.' **Dijo Sirius resoplando y sabiendo que le estaba pidiendo demasiado a Ted. Miro detrás del chico para ver a la chica pero lo que noto fue una cabellera roja con el uniforme de Gryffindor y una cara agobiada.**

'Sabes…' **Ted dijo arrugando el ceño.** 'Tienes razón. Sí, Tiene razón Peter.' **Ahora miro a Peter que vacilo con que estuviera hablando enserio.** 'Es hora de ponerle un fin y si ustedes van a estar conmi…'

'Los veo en un rato.' **Sirius se paro y palmo el hombro de Ted, como deseándole suerte. Ted parpadeo y lo busco con la mirada.**

'Espera…' **Dijo confundido.** '¿Adonde vas? Creí que estábamos a mitad de una revelación, de un momento…' **Sirius asintió pero sin siquiera mirarlo y claro sin detenerse. Peter se disculpo con Ted y dejo caer sus hombros prácticamente diciendo que Sirius era así.** 'Vaya idiota…' **Sirius choco con Fidelma e incluso le pidió disculpas, la chica lo ignoro y camino directo a Ted, que se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber huido antes.**

 **El chico Black no supo que fue lo que paso con Ted y Fidelma. Solo siguió con la mirada esa cabellera roja que se adentraba al castillo. La siguió como un buen perro rastreador, mientras mas se acercaba la sonrisa en su rostro adquiría una autentica personalidad. Cuando cruzo la puerta y noto los libros que llevaba abrazados, esa curva en su rostro había sido juguetona. Cuando la escucho disculparse con una chica de Hufflepuff con la que choco por estar mirando cierto pergamino, su sonrisa tenía tintes de ternura. Y cuando la escucho suspirar cansada, sonrió divertido. Finalmente y sorprendentemente estaba prácticamente caminando detrás de la chica, no podía creer que estaba balbuceando sus deberes.**

'…Astronom… sí, ensayo. Las fases de… Herbologí… no…'

'Molly.' **Molly saltó asustada. Soltando sus libros una vez mas. Se giro para ver quien la había llamado y encontró a Sirius sonriéndole con mucha tranquilidad, pero ella no era tonta…**

 _Esa sonrisa…_

'Sirius…' **Sirius alzo una ceja y sonrió de lado extrañado de ese tono molesto. Sus ojos siguieron a la chica que se agacho por sus libros.**

'Te ayudo' **No fue una pregunta, por lo que el chico Black se agacho para ayudarle. Molly tomo sus libros rápido dejando que Sirius solo levantara uno y eso porque prácticamente se lo arrebato.** 'Aquí tienes…' **Dijo aun con esa voz calmada, Molly trago saliva, lo miro desconfiada y termino tomando el libro.**

'Gracias.' **Dijo la chica aun con una ligera arruga en su frente.**

'¿Cómo has estado Molly?' **Sirius le pregunto cuando vio su intención de irse. La chica lo miro, apretó los labios y después solo gruño y rodo los ojos negando con la cabeza. Sirius alzo una ceja esta vez extrañado.**

'Adiós.' **Dijo la chica con esa voz malhumorada. Sirius negó en un canto y se acerco a la chica hasta estar a su lado.**

'¿Qué fue lo que dije?' **Dijo entre risas divertido de la actitud de la chica. La chica lo miro y de nuevo rodo los ojos, tensando los hombros.** 'Wow…' **Dijo Sirius impresionado.** 'Eso es una mala señal, pero prefiero eso a que me estés volteando la mirada cada vez que intento hablar contigo…' **Molly lo escuchaba y no podía evitar pensar lo egocéntrico y vanidoso que se escuchaba.** 'aunque debo decirte que te vez linda cuando lo haces…' **Molly apreto los labios y arrugo la frente en conflicto.** 'Cuando te sonrojas…' **La chica cerro los ojos.**

 _¿Qué es lo que le pasa? No puede… no puede decir esas cosas! ¿Qué en esa horrible casa no le enseñaron a cerrar la boca? Su hermosa boc… ¡ya basta Molly!_

'Estas molesta.' **La chica se regaño a si misma… desafortunadamente en voz alta. Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta, se detuvo y miro de reojo a Sirius que solo sonreía divertido.**

 _Geniaal… #patetica._

'Estas molesta entonces…' **Uso esa vocecita rasposa y maldosa.** '¿Y eso porque Molly?' **Se detuvo y la miro. Molly de nuevo se sintió nerviosa, al saber que Sirius la miraba.**

 _¡Vamos! ¡Vamos estabas molesta hace rato! ¡Díselo! No puedes solo…_

'si es que sigues molesta…' **Sirius sonrió de lado y alzo ambas cejas…**

 _Este hombreeeeeeeeee… D: /3_

'Sigo molesta.' **Le costo mucho trabajo hablar molesta, de hecho cerro los ojos y tomo distancia con Sirius para poder hacerlo. Lo que obtuvo de respuesta fue una sonrisa socarrona, muy cinica y…**

 _Sexy, sexy, sexy…_

'E-e… estoy molesta contigo.' **Dijo la chica arrugando la frente y acusándolo con su dedo índice. Pero eso solo provoco que Sirius riera.** 'Olvídalo…' **Dijo la chica volviendo a estar molesta. Sirius la miro y negó aun sonriendo.**

'Oye Molly…' **La llamo contento.** 'Molly, espera…' **Dijo siguiéndola.** 'Al menos dime que es lo que hice…' **La chica no se detenía.** 'Molly…' **la volvió a llamar, hasta que se puso delante de ella evitándole el paso.** 'Dime.' **Le dijo sonriendo.**

 _¿Cómo… co-comó?_

'¿Estas sonriendo enserio?' **Dijo Molly ofendida.**

'Si no me dices que mal hice, no veo la razón para no estar sonriendo.' **Dijo dejando caer sus hombros.** 'Estoy aquí, con mis amigos, en el futuro, contigo…' **La señalo y Molly desvio la mirada porque no quería dejar este sentimiento de molestia solo por ver su linda sonrisa, eso hizo sonreír a Sirius.** '¿Enserio estas moles…'

'Les dijiste que me gustaba Lorcan.' **Molly dijo antes de que flaqueara con la mirada de Sirius sobre ella.** 'ahora todos me están molestando con eso.' **Dijo con la frente arrugada. Sirius lo pensó y negó.**

'Yo nunca dije eso.' **Molly abrió la boca ofendida.**

'Lo dijiste ese día, cuando traías la corbata de Ravenclaw y te pusiste los lentes…' **Se cohibió un poco en esa parte, sobretodo porque recordaba lo bien que se veía con los lentes.**

'Ahhh sexy inteligente.' **Molly asintió y luego negó.**

'¡Como sea!' **Dijo cuando Sirius la miro juguetón.** 'El punto es que ahora no se como apagar ese tonto rumor.' **Dijo la chica abrazándose así misma.** 'estoy segura que fue Dominique…' **Dijo la chica tragando saliva, sin entender porque Dominique siempre la molestaba.** 'cuando me pregunto lo debí de predecir…'

'Oye Molly, tranquila. Si algo he aprendido en esta escuela es que los rumores duran un par de semanas y luego nadie lo recuerda.' **Molly lo miro y sacudió su cabeza algo desesperada.**

'No lo entiendes, esto no es solo un rumor…' **manoteo.** 'Esto involucra a Lorcan.' **Sirius alzo una ceja, efectivamente sin entender.** 'él es…' **Iba a decirlo; decir lo que todos decían de él pero recordó que por alguna razón a Sirius le agradaba.**

'Molly, Lorcan es un buen chico.' **Molly adivino sus palabras.** 'Y puedo decirte que es unas quinientas veces mejor que su desabrido hermano.'

'Ese no es el punto.' **Molly decidió terminar el debate antes de que empezara.** 'El punto es que es incomodo que estén diciendo cosas de ti. Sea Lorcan o cualquier otra persona.' **Dijo la chica abrazando sus libros.** 'No me gusta…' **Sirius la miro y rodo los ojos.**

'No te van hacer nada las palabras de los demás, si sabes que no es cierto. ¿Por qué deberían de afectarte tanto lo que los demás dicen?' **Dijo el chico viéndolo como algo sencillo.** 'es energía desperdiciada ¿no lo crees?'

 _Enserio quisiera tener un gramo de autoestima como él. Aunque pensándolo bien Molly… tiene razón._

'¿Por qué no sales con Lorcan?' **Sirius dijo pensando en ayudar a Lorcan un poco.** 'él es…' **Molly hizo una cara de horror.**

'Un desastre.' **Sirius sonrió y asintió.** 'No se si yo y Lorcan podríamos…' **Entonces la chica lo pensó y…** 'No.' **Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y sus hombros al sentir un escalofrió recorriéndola.** 'No puedo. Él y yo ni siquiera nos hablamos... y…'

'A él le gusta alguien mas.' **Dijo Sirius recordando a Roxanne. Molly lo miro y parpadeo.**

'Dime que no es Roxanne.' **Dijo la chica algo temerosa. Sirius la miro y asintió ignorando ese rostro preocupado de Molly.**

'¿sucede algo?'

'No. Digo… sí, pero no.' **Dijo la chica nerviosa.**

'Oye son adorables, no hay nada de que preocuparse; de hecho, ni siquiera se porque te preocupas también de eso Molly.' **Dijo Sirius dándose cuenta que Molly desperdiciaba mucha energía en cosas sin sentido.**

'No me preocupo.' **Sirius la miro incrédulo.** '¡Bueno, un poco! Pero es porque Rox es muy… muy… directa.' **Dijo la chica pensando que Lorcan terminaría siendo lanzado de una ventana o algo.** 'Y no esta interesada en esas cosas…' **Dijo abrazando sus libros, pero cuando miro a Sirius supo que tenía que ser mas especifica.** 'En… en… en el…' **Le dio de pena y no supo porque, tal vez porque seguía siendo raro hablar de estas cosas con Sirius. O por la idea de que Sirius siguiera hablando con ella.** 'amor…' **Dijo chiquito y desviando la mirada. Pero Sirius se quedo pensando en eso.**

 _Bueno mi chico tampoco esta muy relacionado con eso y es obvio que va a ser algo difícil para él… o tal vez no. Ravee es totalmente transparente. Tal vez eso sea bueno, tal vez necesite a alguien directo. Eso y a Lysander kilómetros de distancia lejos de él._

'No hagas nada.' **Parpadeo y noto que Molly de nuevo lo señalaba con su dedo índice.**

'¿A que te refieres?' **Sirius dijo algo ofendido. Todo lo que él hacía era genial…**

'A esto.' **Dijo señalándose.** 'Me metiste en un problema solo porque se te ocurrió hablar bien de Lorcan y esta bien. Entiendo si te agrada pero yo…'

'Molly solo sal con alguien mas.' **Dijo Sirius algo cansado.** 'y TODOS terminaran con el rumor de Ted.' **Molly se avergonzó un poco al escuchar enfatizar el "Todos" sabía que era una indirecta.**

'Aunque quisiera… no hay nadie que…'

'Sal conmigo.' **Dijo el chico como si nada, a comparación de Molly que se atraganto al escucharlo.**

'¡No puedo salir contigo!' **Dijo la chica roja de la cara. Sirius la miro y quiso jugar un poco mas con eso.**

'¿Por qué? Nadie sabe que soy del pas…'

'pero… no.' **Molly lo callo negando repetitivamente.**

'Además solo lo diremos, tal vez tendrán que vernos un par de veces juntos; tomando tu mano, tu cintura, abrazados, acariciando tu cabello…' **Dijo el chico con una voz inocente.** 'besándonos…' **Sirius sonrió internamente cuando Molly se volvió atragantar y el color de sus mejillas se duplico.**

 _Como me encanta cuando se sonrojan._

'Eh-eh-ehm…' **Molly parpadeo repetitivamente, trago saliva y cerro los ojos tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.** 'Yo…'

'no veo otra forma de callar el rumor.' **Dijo Sirius de nuevo con esa voz inocente.**

 _¿Besarlo? ¡No! solo imagínalo… ¡No lo imagines, por Merlín! Aunque… ¡no! no podría, ni siquiera puedo verlo a los ojos… bueno para besar cierras los ojos… ¡Que no!_

'es solo un rumor…' **Dijo la chica sintiendo un escalofrió por sus hombros. Sirius sonrió divertido y dejo caer los hombros fingiendo tristeza.**

'Solo quería componer mi error.' **Dijo poniendo ojos de perrito y si que se veía adorable.**

 _Sí, si se veía._

'pero me alegra que te dieras cuenta.' **Dejo todas esas cosas para hablarle con honestidad. Molly asintió repetidas veces.** 'además Molly…' **Sirius dijo mirándola malicioso.** 'no podría besarte.'

 _¿Qué?_

 **La chica levanto la mirada sintiendo en su estomago un vacio. El sonrojo en sus mejillas desapareció e inevitablemente sus ojos mostraron algo de tristeza. Sirius asintió y eso la hizo sentirse peor.**

'Según tú a mi me gusta Remus.' **Dijo el chico sonriendo de lado. Molly entendió, abrió los ojos y recordó.** 'No podría.' **Molly asintió quedo sintiéndose mucho mejor, al menos no era por ella.**

'E-Exacto…' **Trato de sonar segura.**

'¿Es enserio Molly?' **Sirius dijo entre ofendido y entre divertido. Molly lo miro y negó de inmediato.**

'¡No!' **Dijo la chica tratando de enmendar su error.** 'me refería a que… a que…' **Sirius alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos…**

 _¿Es enserio? Vas a poner esa cara…?_

'no a eso. Bueno… es que…' **Sirius rió divertido y Molly entendió que de nuevo solo se estaba divirtiendo. Suspiro algo vencida.** 'solo aléjate de él.' **Dijo la chica tratando de salvar un poco su orgullo.**

 _O el de Ted._

'Imposible.' **Sirius negó.** 'Hablando de Remus…' **Dijo Sirius acercándose a la chica, Molly dio un paso atrás pero su espalda choco contra la pared.**

 _¡Rayos!_

'Molly…' **Sirius apoyo una mano en la pared para evitarle la huida.**

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi? mejor no hubiera dicho nada…_

'me puedes explicar, que es lo que exactamente pasa entre mi Remus y tu Ted.' **Molly lo miro boquiabierta, incluso palideció un poco. Sirius había hablado serio y eso la intimido bastante…**

 _Ahora que… no puedo decírselo. Pero… esos ojos… no puedo, Teddy estaría en problemas y… no pueden saber nada del futuro, es peligroso._

'¿Molly? **Molly agradeció a quien fuera que le había hablado. Aunque cuando pensó en la situación en la que estaba con Sirius seguro quien los viera interpretaría algo…**

 _Que él y yo estamos… ¡No! pero bueno parece… tal vez eso pueda ayudar a terminar lo de Lorcan._

'¿Ted?' **De nuevo se escucho esa voz. Molly despertó y volteo a ver a quien era su salvadora. Abrió los ojos al ver a una Ravenclaw rubia de sexto, la conocía porque era su prima Victoire.**

'Vámonos...' **Molly le murmuro a Sirius, que se quedo mirando a la Weasley de Ravenclaw. Molly parpadeo sintiendo de nuevo esa incomoda sensación que sintió cuando Sirius también le sonreía a Alice, pero ahora con Victoire…**

'¿Que están haciendo?' **Victoire dijo entre risas.**

'Nada.' **Sirius sonrió de lado. Un tambor se escucho en el estomago de Molly, uno que incrementaba de volumen cada vez que Sirius parpadeaba sonriente a Victoire. Y volvía a incrementar cuando Victoire le sonreía a él.** 'wow…' **Sirius dijo en un suspiro mirando a Victoire. La chica alzó una ceja extrañada y algo nerviosa. Ella tampoco había olvidado lo del beso fallido.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo desviando la mirada.**

'Es que luces muy bien hoy…' **Victoire sintió un remolino en su estomago. De nuevo no sabía que hacer, le gustaba escuchar eso de Ted pero… le recordaba el dilema que tenía en su cabeza.** 'tanto que me olvide de tu nombre.' **Victoire sonrió tratando de guardar la compostura. Recordó lo que había hablado con Fidelma.**

'muy gracioso.' **Dijo la chica con sarcasmo. Estaba algo intrigada por la actitud que Ted estaba portando.**

'no enserio, es difícil recordar tu nombre cuando te ves prácticamente como un ángel.' **Molly abrió los ojos alarmada de lo que pudiera pasar.**

 _¿Qué tal si Victoire se enamora de él? admítelo; Victoire puede lograr que él salga con ella. Lo tiene todo como para impedirlo… ¡con el pequeño detalle que él es del pasado! ¡Y es el padrino de nuestro tío!_

'¡Victoire!' **Molly hablo alarmada. Victoire la miro después de dejar de ver a "Ted" con incredulidad—cosa que le agrado a Sirius-** '¿Qué haces aquí?' **Dijo la pelirroja nerviosa.**

'Ehm… pues voy a clases.' **Dijo la chica con lógica.** 'De hecho, los tres vamos a clases.' **Dijo como si fuera un gran descubrimiento. Molly se sintió tan torpe al escuchar su afirmada respuesta y se sintió peor cuando Sirius rió ante la respuesta de Victoire.** 'bueno Ted solo finge ir a clases.' **Dijo la chica tratando de dejar de sentir el extraño sentimiento por el metamorfomago.**

'Déjame sorprenderte Victoire…' **Dijo el chico sonriendo de lado. Victoire bufo.**

'Apuesto a que si.' **Dijo la chica conociendo a Teddy.** 'y… ¿Por qué ese rostro?' **La chica señalo su cara, la verdad es que le entró la melancolía por los ojos grises. Le gustaban los ojos mieles de Ted.**

 _Digo ¿Por qué cambiarlos? Son lindos, cálidos, brillantes…_

'¿No te gusta? No puedes decir que no te gusta.' **Sirius dijo confiado de su belleza.**

'No dije eso.' **Victoire dijo negando.** 'Sabes que me gusta todo lo que haces...' **Molly sonrió conmovida, pretendiendo por un momento que Sirius en realidad era Ted.**

 _Así debe de ser._

 **Sirius la miro y suspiro intencionalmente, todo para que Victoire se derritiera con su lado "sensible". Pero al verlo Victoire borro la sonrisa de su rostro lentamente…**

 _¿Qué haces? De nuevo lo estás haciendo Victoire… Le estas dando falsas esperanzas._

'Ehm…' **La chica agacho la mirada poniendo un mechón detrás de su oreja. Sirius volvió a suspirar intencionalmente, pero Molly noto que Victoire se sentía algo incomoda.**

'¿Qué sucede?' **Molly pregunto preocupada. Victoire la miro y se sintió algo a penada sabiendo que Molly estaba adivinando lo que había pasado, pero no era la única que lo había adivinado.**

'Espera…' **Sirius dijo componiéndose. Victoire lo miro algo nerviosa por su reacción. No quería tensar lo que estaba pasando.**

 _No quiero que seamos otros Grace y Thomas. No quiero que terminemos de ser lo que sea que seamos._

'Tú…' **Sirius la señalo mirándola.**

" _Cabello rubio, tan brillante como el sol. Una piel que se ve suave a kilómetros de distancia. Ojos azules, tan azules y profundos como el océano. Con una sonrisa tan brillante y hermosa que detendría a un tren. Lindos hombros, parece que es frágil pero cuando te sonríe de esa manera… sabes que es dinamita."_

'Eres tú.' **Dijo Sirius sabiendo quien era ahora.** 'Eres la…' **Se corrigió.** 'Mi mejor amiga.' **Dijo con ligera burla.** '¿cierto?' **Dijo mirándola y siendo honestos Victoire no sabía cómo contestar ante eso.** '¡oh no puede ser!' **Sirius dijo entre risas mirando a Molly.** '¿Puedes creerlo? Tampoco lo sabe… esto es… patético, pero muy divertido.' **Victoire arrugo la frente, parecía a Ted… bueno tenía la placa de Premio Anual y convivía con Molly, todo indicaba que era Ted.**

'¿Qué es lo patético pero divertido?' **Victoire sonó ligeramente molesta. Sirius la miro y negó dejando caer los hombros.**

'Nada.' **Dijo malicioso. La miro de pies a cabeza y Victoire alzo una ceja.**

'estas muy… raro hoy.' **Dijo la rubia mirándolo extrañada.** 'Estas seguro que la luna no te está afectando.' **Molly abrió los ojos atemorizada que Sirius pudiera descubrir lo de Remus y Ted.**

'Nada de lunas, sabes que es lo que me pasa.' **Dijo Sirius directo y Victoire abrió los ojos sorprendida para después sentir algo, algo incomodo claro.**

'pu-pues…' **La verdad es que la rubia no supo que decir, se culpaba de eso.**

'Tranquila…' **No recordaba su nombre ahora.** '…lo entendí.' **Dejo lo del nombre y paso a lo importante.** 'créeme que si.'

'¿Qué entendiste?' **Molly y Victoire dijeron al mismo tiempo. Sirius sonrió complacido.**

'pues lo obvio.' **Dijo el chico causando un aplauso al juntar sus ambas manos. Victoire alzó una ceja.** 'soy tu mejor amigo.' **Sonrió inocentemente, pero leyó esa energía maldosa combinada con esa tierna sonrisa y eso la hacía algo peligrosa.**

 _Pero… Teddy no hace eso.. ¿o si? Nah…_

'ehm… Tedd…'

'y… está bien amiga.' **Dijo mirándola, Victoire trato de descifrar si estaba de verdad hablando enserio. Sirius lo notó e hizo esa sonrisa mas tierna (la número #15).**

 _Okay algo está mal aquí._

'No eres Teddy.' **Victoire dijo estafada. Sirius rió divertido porque sabía que eso la haría desesperarse un poco, pero Victoire alzó una ceja sin comprender.**

'tal vez sea el rostro…' **Dijo Sirius señalando su rostro con una sonrisa coqueta. Victoire arrugo la frente; ahí estaba la placa y llevaba el uniforme pero… algo le decía que no era el Teddy de siempre.**

 _Quizá le afecto lo de esa noche… ¿sí?_

'Oye Ted…' **Pero Sirius se volteo con Molly y su sonrisa cambió a la número 4. Dejando a Victoire con la palabra en la boca.**

 _Ahyy aquí no, por favor…_

'Vamos a la fiesta esta noche.' **Molly abrió la boca y la cerro sin saber que decir.** 'Anda vamos tú y yo.' **Sirius la señalo y después a él, para terminar con un guiño.**

'¿Hay una fiesta hoy?' **Molly miro de reojo a Victoire que los miraba algo seria. Sirius se compuso y la miro poniendo sus manos en su cadera como si estuviera a cargo.** '¿Qué es lo que te pasa enserio?' **Victoire dijo entre risas.** '¿y esa pose?'

'¿no te gusta?' **Dijo el chico de nuevo coqueto.**

'Sí, pero no es muy t…'

'Perdón, se lo pregunte a Molly.' **Sirius le dijo disculpándose, para después sonreírle a Molly. Victoire arrugo la frente y se sintió ligeramente humillada.**

 _A tranquila, solo está jugando… son amigos. Eso hacen los amigos… además Teddy te molesta a veces. No te lo tomes muy enserio._

'¿de quién es la fiesta? No escuche de ninguna fiesta…' **Claro era Victoire Weasley. Ella era invitada a todas las fiestas o al menos la mayoría de estas.**

'es de una chica de mi año.' **Ted le dijo animado.** 'es Ravenclaw y bueno…' **Dijo entre risas mostrando su sonrisa blanca…**

 _Pero qué lindo… ¡Contrólate Molly!_

'…me invito. Prácticamente me amenazo para que fuera.' **Dijo el chico pensativo, portando una sonrisa en los labios.** 'Fue lindo de hecho.' **Mordió su labio inferior. Victoire alzo ambas cejas y de a poco sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago.** 'y lo entiendo, es nuestro último año y he estado desaparecido durante este último mes…' **Dijo el chico metiéndose en el papel de Ted.**

'¿este mes? Yo diría los siete años que llevas aquí.' **Victoire trato de bromear de nuevo con él. Recordando una vez mas lo que había platicado con Fidelma.**

'Cierto.' **Esta vez fue Sirius el que le dio la razón, olvidándose de que era "Ted".** 'Totalmente de acuerdo; un total perdedor.' **Dijo el chico asintiendo, Molly lo miro arrugando la frente.** 'pero bueno al menos sabemos porque la amenaza; lo necesito.' **Dijo abriendo los brazos. Victoire rió, ese si se parecía a su Teddy.** 'Y no podría molestarme con ella de todos modos…' **Victoire vino venir una frase de esas de la boca del Hufflepuff.** 'Después de todo; ella es mi mejor amiga.' **La rubia borro la sonrisa.**

'¿Cómo?' **Dijo de inmediato. Hace unos segundos…**

 _¡No! Yo he sido su mejor amiga… ¡SIEMPRE!_

'¿Entonces vamos juntos Molly?' **De nuevo el chico le hablo a la pelirroja.**

'Ted te estoy hablando.' **Victoire lo tomo del hombro y lo giro para que la mirara.** '¿Quién?' **Dijo la chica arrugando la frente y con una mirada amenazante.**

'Kai Chang.' **Sirius dijo con un tono seductor. Victoire trono la boca.**

'Ahora entiendo porque no fui invitada…' **Dijo la chica rodando los ojos.**

'si, hubiera sido extraño.' **Sirius dijo entre risas. Victoire lo miro.**

'¿Por qué?' **insinuó la chica y Sirius la miro haciendo un ademan con la mano, como si con eso Victoire pudiera comprenderlo.**

 _Pues es obvió el por qué, esa no se rinde ni porque Ted, ya le ha dicho de todas las maneras que no quiere mas…_

'¿Qué?' **Dijo la chica algo ruda cuando "Ted" la miraba algo burlón. Sirius bufo divertido.**

'linda no es precisamente el adjetivo que usaría para describirte.' **Sirius dijo pensando en la descripción que Ted le había dado de Victoire.** 'Kai es linda…' **Molly abrió los ojos negando.**

'Sir… ¡Ted!' **Molly lo regaño.** 'no sabes lo que… él no se siente muy bien Vi…' **Molly le sonrió a Victoire que veía a Ted boquiabierta y algo ofendida por su comentario.** 'esta… esta… ma-mareado.' **Dijo la chica palmeando el hombro del merodeador. Sirius la miro de reojo, con una sonrisa inocentona.**

'Seh…' **Dijo le chico mirando a la pelirroja.** 'culpa a Molly.' **Molly le sonrió a Victoire tratando de transmitir calma.** 'me trae de cabeza.' **hasta que terminó de escuchar las palabras de Sirius.**

'¿Cómo?' **Dijo Victoire algo sorprendida.**

'¿Qué? ¡No!' **Molly negó con urgencia.** 'no, no…' **Le negó a Victoire y después miro a Sirius negándole también, el chico sonrió retorcido y comenzó a asentir.** '¡Ya basta!'

'Ve a la fiesta conmigo y me detengo.' **Molly se sonrojo de golpe; no sabía que hacer. Su prima, Sirius, sus mejillas casi explotando.**

'¿Qué…? Tú…uhp… eh…' **Molly estaba completamente tapizada en color rojo. Y es que no podía defenderse, sentía que si decía algo ahora iba a arruinarlo todo.**

'¡Ted!' **Victoire le reclamo sintiéndose completamente invisible (y salvando inconscientemente a su primita)** '¿Qué es lo que te pasa?' **abrió los brazos inconforme de todo esto.**

'A mi nada…' **Dijo Sirius dejado caer los hombros.** '¿o de que hablas?' **Dijo sonriéndole, Victoire lo miro y negó con la cabeza.**

'¿Cómo que de que hablo?' **Dijo la rubia señalando a Molly que seguía tan roja como su cabello.**

'solo quiero salir con ella.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. Victoire lo miro boquiabierta y bufó.**

'¿Por qué?' **Victoire solo habló sacando lo que sentía, sin percatarse si sus palabras pudieran ofender a Molly.**

'Ella es linda.' **Molly ahogo un gritito y se encogió en hombros, sintiendo sus mejillas a nada de reventar. Victoire lo miro confundida.**

'Pero… pero…' **Victoire parpadeo confundida. No entendía, no entendía nada. No podía creer que este era Ted.** 'en la biblioteca…' **Sirius la miro con una sonrisa de ganador.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo el chico como si no hubiera pasado nada. Victoire lo miro con unos ojos insinuantes, unos ojos que transmitía un mensaje que Sirius conocía a la perfeccion de sus pasadas conquistas.**

" _¿Qué hay de nuestro momento?" ...siempre es lo mismo._

'oh…' **Dijo Sirius siguiendo el juego.** 'ahora vuelvo Molly…' **Tomo a Victoire del brazo pero la rubia se desprendió de él y lo miro seria.**

'Molly tiene 15.' **Victoire le recordó y Sirius sonrió de lado.**

'Y yo tengo 17… o algo así…' **Dijo manoteando sin importancia, Victoire lo miro realmente fastidiada.**

'es de la familia.' **Dijo Victoire conociendo que a Ted no le gustaría romper el corazón de nadie, mucho menos de los Weasley.**

'Si, eso lo sé.' **El chico suspiro con fastidió, sabiendo porque la rubia lo decía. Él también ya comenzaba a conocer la personalidad de Ted.** 'pero si voy solo con Kai, no se si pueda contenerme y Molly es la mejor pa…'

'¿Qué?' **Victoire lo detuvo.** 'Repite eso otra vez.' **Dijo la chica rápido y seria. Sirius la miro y volvió a sonreír gatuno.**

'No sé si pueda contenerme esta noche.' **Y la nueva adición de palabras no ayudaban en nada.**

 _¿Cómo que noche? ¿Cómo que contenerse? ¿Cómo?_

'Kai es… muy linda.' **Dijo el chico usando sus tácticas para causar ternura. Victoire lo miro y trago saliva sintiendo algo apachurrarse en su centro.**

'Pero Ted…' **Sirius sonrió ligeramente al reconocer ese tono de arrepentimiento.** '¿Qué hay de…?' **Victoire sintió sus ojos humedecer…**

 _¿Qué te pasa Victoire? Ya lo sabías… ya… no, es solo amor fraternal, es solo porque quieres verlo con alguien… con alguien que no sea Kai. Porque sabes que no se la paso bien, porque sabes que merece a alguien mejor…_

 **La chica sacudió su cabeza y obligo a sus ojos a dejar esa picazón.**

'…que hay de… de Lorcan?' **Dijo la chica. Sirius alzó una ceja sin comprender.**

'¿Ravee?' **Dijo Sirius con atención. Victoire lo miro y sintió otro remolino al ver esos ojos preocupados.**

 _¿Ravee? ¿Que acaso es un… diminutivo? ¡Oh vamos Victoire!_

'si, él… y tú… son…' **Sirius quedo boquiabierto, no necesito mas palabras para llegar a sus propias conclusiones. Inmediatamente volteo a ver a Molly y la chica al ver su rostro de sorpresa temió lo peor y de inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para huir lo mas lejos posible de Sirius.**

'¡Molly!' **el merodeador dijo rápido para enseguida dirigirse a ella, pero un ahogado sentimiento en Victoire al ver al Hufflepuff correr detrás de su primita la hizo detenerlo.**

'Ted ya basta, solo dime que…' **Pero Sirius miro de nuevo a Molly que iba rápido, a ese paso la perdería de vista.**

'¿Quieres que te lo diga? ¡Bien!' **Dijo el chico desesperado. Quería saberlo, quería saber si Ted era un verdadero**

 _Idiota. está jugando con Ravee solo porque Remus… No lo pienses, que Molly lo confirme._

'estoy haciendo exactamente lo que me pediste que hiciera.' **Dijo el chico algo fuerte.**

'Yo no te dije nad…' **Pero Sirius volvió a interrumpir.**

'No me besaste.' **Victoire se quedo helada, escucharlo era el doble de duro.** '¿dolió? Por supuesto, pero prefiero seguir a quedarme a lamentarlo.' **Dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza.** 'yo no hice nada malo. Yo no fui quien decidió que no era buena idea al último momento y aun así… te entiendo.' **Victoire se sintió seca de la boca, ni siquiera tenía palabras para callarlo, como solía hacerlo. Porque Ted tenía toda la razón.** 'Yo solo hubiera querido que…' **Sirius iba a seguir, porque tenía a Victoire en el lugar que quería, pero volvió a mirar hacía el pasillo por donde se había ido Molly.** 'Tengo que irme.' **Dijo sin mas y la chica ni siquiera forzó el agarre, lo dejo ir. Porque la molesta sensación en sus brazos, estomago, cerebro y toda ella en general la había hecho pequeñita al escuchar a "Ted".**

 _¿Por qué se siente así si… ¿se supone que estoy haciendo lo correcto, o no?_

 **OOoOO**

'¿Cómo lo hago? Estoy segura que he mejorado…' **Lorcan sonrió conmovido del positivismo de Roxanne.** 'Hablo enserio, Slughorn va a caer como pixie en época de invierno.' **Dijo la chica dando un manotazo a la mesa, haciendo que Lorcan saltara.**

'Los pixies…'

'Lo sé, lo sé…' **Dijo Roxanne entre risas, sabiendo que el chico sabia de todo.** 'solo quería hacer una comparación con algo.' **Dijo la chica sonriéndole.** '¿y bien, como va? No soy una experta ya…' **Al acercarse al caldero, la poción eructo por tanta ebullición manchando a Lorcan en la cara. Roxanne abrió los ojos y corrió ayudarlo.** 'Lorcan estas… rayos esa poción es irritante ¿no? Rayos…' **Dijo la chica buscando algo con que limpiar a Lorcan.** '¡No hay nada!' **Dijo en pánico, dando saltitos en donde estaba mientras veía a Lorcan y la piel de su rostro sonrojándose.** '¡Merlín ya te esta quemando! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?' **Dijo la chica mirando a todas partes, sin dejar hablar a Lorcan… bueno que en este punto el chico ya no podía hablar y es que al detectar el olor en el chaleco que se había quitado para limpiarle la cara, lo noqueo ligeramente… su mente solo separaba cada uno de los olores.**

 _Césped… mermelada… cuero de… Quaffle._

 **La piel del chico claro que estaba roja.**

'Demonios, tu hermano va a matarme.' **Dijo la chica mirando a Lorcan rojo de la cara.** 'Tranquilo…' **Dijo la chica tratando de guardar la calma y es que Lorcan tenía una expresión ausente, la morena inmediatamente creyo que era un efecto de su fallida poción.** 'Rayos ¿Qué hago ahora?' **Dijo mirandolo.** 'Lorcan despierta… dime algo…' **Dijo saltando frente a él, chasqueando sus dedos, haciendo el mismo sonido impaciente con sus piernas, provocando en Lorcan solamente un suspiro.** 'Experta en pociones… claro.' **Dijo con sarcasmo.** 'Ahora entiendo porque nunca quiere pasarme al frente.' **Pensó en todas esas clases en las que Slughorn la mandaba hasta atrás de la clase.** 'ahora he perdido al unico que puede… ¡olvida la nota! ¡Quedo tontito!' **Dijo señalando a Lorcan.**

 _No es normal que tenga la voz tan desafinada, creo que es el tono de una Banshee… no, pero sería increíble que lo alcanzara. Ella esta realmente conectada con su criatura… yo… ¿Qué es esto en el estomago?_

 **Lorcan parpadeo alarmado de esa reaccion en su cuerpo. Era como si no hubiera comido pero…**

'Comi esta mañana…' **Dijo el chico olvidandose de la situación en la que estaba. Roxanne lo escucho y solo lo miro cn los ojos bien abiertos, cuando escucho lo que dijo se dio un golpe en la frente asegurando que Lorcan había quedado mal.**

'¿Qué he hecho?' **Dijo la chica dramáticamente. Lorcan levanto la mirada y la noto con el cabello en la cara, una expresión fatídica, mordiendo su labio…**

'Ahhy…' **Dijo Lorcan cayendo al suelo, gracias a la repentina debilidad en sus rodillas. Roxanne dejo esa pose para inmediato agacharse a ayudarlo.**

'Lorcan.' **Dijo la chica poniendo una mano en cada lado del chico, una pierna en cada lado de él para mirarlo realmente de frente, honestamente para una chica como Roxanne eran muy pocas las cosas que se podían ver mal… ella no pensaba en eso. No pensaba en lo que los demás pudieran pensar.** '¿Lorcan estas bien? Di que sí, di que sí, di que sí…' **Dijo la chica rápido y agudo. Lorcan abrió los ojso y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Roxanne, las puntas de su rizado y esponajdo cabello rozando con su rostro, notando como la chica había tragado saliva, casi escuchando como el liquido resbalaba por su garganta, escuchando su voz aguda, oliendo su aroma natural ahora mezclado con un poco de sudor por los nervios…**

'No.' **Dijo el chico con total honestidad, sintiendo que su estomago estaba teniendo complicaciones. Roxanne se quejo nerviosa.**

'Vamos Lorcan, ¿Qué puedo hacer?' **Dijo la chica apurada. El chico se había quedado sin palabras…** 'Vamos…' **Dijo la chica tocando su rostro, para esto tuvo que enderezarse un poco quedando sentada en el estomago del chico. Lorcan sintió ese ya familiar dolor en sus pulmones, señal de que estaba perdiendo respiración y de nuevo esa sensación de que no había comido pero duplicada.** 'Lorcan…' **entre todo esto, la despistada chica sed detuvo y le sonrió.** 'Lorcan no estas frió.' **Dijo apoyando su mano completamente en la mejilla de Lorcan.** 'Mira Lorcan.' **Tomo su mano fría y la llevo a la mejilla del chico, que de inmediato parpadeo sorprendido de el calor que se sentía en su rostro.** 'Es increíble ¿cierto?' **Dijo la chica parpadeando.**

'Si…' **Dijo Lorcan alucinado, llevando de inmediato su otra mano a su rostro.** 'Estoy…' **Comenzó a reír y Roxanne notó sus ojo mojados. Lorcan cerró los ojos y se sintió tan dichoso de sentirse cálido.** 'gracias.' **Le dijo a la chica sin aun abrir los ojos. Roxanne sintió un cálido en la boca del estomago, se sintió como…**

 _Un héroe._

 **La chica entonces recordó a Lysander y miro de nuevo a Lorcan. Según lo que sabía el chico cumplía con el injusto castigo en un horario diferente al de ella. Era por eso que no había podido hablar del asunto que realmente había provocado su hermano. Le parecía tan injusto y ahora mirando a Lorcan seguramente…**

 _Le dijo una mentira. Le dijo que era su culpa. espera… ¿por qué tengo entumida la mano?_

 **Notó entonces que su mano seguía tomando la de Lorcan, era por la temperatura de la mano del chico por la cual su mano se había entumido. La chica sonrió al ver al chico aun alucinado con su temperatura, así que sin alardear retiro su mano lentamente, pero Lorcan levanto también la suya para solo volver a atrapar la mano de Roxanne y acercarla a su mejilla una vez mas. Roxanne parpadeo sorprendida del movimiento de su colega Ravenclaw pero al notar su risa no quiso quitar su mano de los dominios del chico.**

 _Solo es un ratito… espero._

'Bueno Lorcan…' **Dijo la chica mas tranquila.** 'Al parecer estabas destinado a terminar conmigo…' **Esa boca Roxanne… Lorcan se detuvo y parpadeo procesando esas palabras.** 'no hay peligro que te lastime, creo que no podría…' **Dijo la chica aun segura de lo que decía.** 'estaba tan asustada de que te hubiera pasado algo…' **Dijo suspirando largo. Lorcan recordó y solo sonrió ligeramente de lado, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que alguien se había preocupado por él de esa manera; claro, que no fueran sus padres.**

 _Ni siquiera Lysander… no así._

'pero al parecer eres invencible.' **Le dijo de nuevo mirándolo a los ojos, con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro. Lorcan sintió de nuevo una extraña sensación en sus labios, un cosquilleo y un calor en su estomago, que solo quería ser expulsado de alguna manera. Sintió una fuerza rara en el al ver a Roxanne mirarlo y sonriéndole de esa manera… notó ese lunar que tenía en el cuello y quería… probarlo. Quería…**

 _¿Qué me pasa?_

'No te vayas de nuevo…' **Dijo la chica finalmente hallando la perfecta razón para soltar la mano de Lorcan, la puso en su frente en broma, fingiendo tomarle la temperatura.** 'Todo bien, aun calido.' **Dijo la chica sonriente. Lorcan asintió sonriéndole.** 'mira tu cara Lorca, apuesto a que no habías estado así desde hace mucho tiempo…' **Lorcan asintió un par de veces y a la tercera su cabeza se detuvo, su sonrisa se apago y sus ojos se opacaron. Entristeciéndose al instante. Roxanne rió hasta que notó el semblante del chico.** '¿Ahora que hice?' **Dijo la chica alarmada.** 'Lorcan…' **Pero el chico estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, que solo lo hicieron arrugar la frente y humedecer sus ojos.** 'Lorcan.' **Repitió la chica tocando de nuevo su frente pero esta vez enserio.** '¿Estas bien?' **Dijo la chica sería, dispuesta a ayudarlo.** 'Dime, dime que tienes…' **Pero Lorcan solo cerro los ojos soltando un largo y amargo suspiro.** 'Lorcan.' **Dijo la chica sin saber que hacer porque la reaccion del chico fue tan inesperada.** 'No sé que… es que tú…' **No tenía ni una pista así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.** 'No llores.'

 **Lo abrazo.**

'No llores… por favor no llores.' **Dijo la chica odiando escuchar llantos.** 'No llores Lorcan…' **El chico no dejaba de respirar alterado y la chica lo apreto un poquito mas.** 'Todo va a estar bien, todo esta bien…' **trato de ayudarlo.** 'Todo esta bien Lorcan, estoy aquí, estoy contigo…' **Lorcan inmediatamente relaciono esas palabras con una personita muy parecida a él. e hizo lo que hacía con él cuando terminaba esa frase. La abrazo también.** 'Eso es…' **Dijo la chica sin importarle estar en el suelo, sin importar que Lorcan la girara para abrazarla con mayor facilidad.** 'Todo esta bien, tu estas bien…' **Era lo mismo, solo que con una voz diferente pero para como estaba Lorcan, no notaba esa gran diferencia.** 'estas bien… ¿verdad?' **fue ahí, con esa pequeña pregunta cuando Lorcan reacciono sabiendo que no abrazaba a su hermano. Porque su hemrnao nunca le preguntaba si realmente esta bien, no se aseguraba de saber si esta bien y no era reproche porque él tampoco querría contestar esa diminuta pregunta.**

 **Se separo de la chica de golpe y la miro corroborando lo que ya sabia. La chica de Ravenclaw lo miro sorprendida, tenía miedo en su mirada.**

'Lor…'

'No.' **Dijo el chico rápido. Pero no sabía si estaba contestando su pregunta o si dijo eso para que parara.** 'No…' **Dijo el chico respirando agitado.** 'No…' **Dijo el chic de nuevo haciendo pucheros amenazando una segunda ronda de llanto. Pero Roxanne no iba a soportarlo…**

'¡Lorcan no! No llores! Por favor.' **Le dijo la chica volviendo a girarlo para quedar ella arriba, Lorcan abrió los ojos soprendido de ese movimiento.** 'No se que decir y tú te ves muy mal…' **Dijo la chica algo aterrada de su falta de competitividad en asuntos sentimentales.** 'te hago reír si quieres, pero no llores mas.' **Dijo juntando sus manos. Lorcan parpadeo confundido.** 'solo dime qué quieres…' **Dijo la chica poniendo sus manos en sus piernas pero con lo nerviosa que estaba, sus manos palmearon básicamente haciendo un sonido seco al contacto.**

'Vaya, vaya…' **James se escucho detrás de Roxanne; tanto la morena como el pálido rubio voltearon hacía aquella voz.** 'Creo que llegamos en mal momento…' **Le dijo a Remus con un codazo, el ojo miel solo miro algo extrañado la situación.**

'¡Ted!' **Roxanne le sonrió a Remus.** 'Mira Lorcan… es Ted.' **James le pidió a Remus que siguiera el juego, el chico de ojos miel solo se quejo y rodó los ojos.**

'Hola Lorcan.' **Dijo Remus algo incomodo. Lorcan sonrió aun en el suelo, James sonrió y rió al ver al rubio.**

'¿Y bien que estaban haciendo ustedes dos?' **Dijo James sentándose en uno de los bancos frente a las mesas de pociones.** '¿Quién hizo esto?' **Dijo el chico percibiendo un desagradable olor del caldero donde Roxanne y Lorcan estaban trabajando. Roxanne se cohibió y Lorcan parpadeo.**

'Lo esta intentando.' **Dijo el rubio defendiendo a la morena. Roxanne lo miro y sonrió ante el apoyo. James lo miro y alzo una ceja sorprendido.**

'Así se hace muchacho.' **Dijo felicitando a Lorcan sin que este supiera.**

'Sí, lo sé. Me falta aun muchísimo, pero ya sabes lo que dijo mamá si no aprobaba la materia de nuevo…' **Roxanne le hablo a Remus aun creyendo que era el metamorfomago. James le volvió a pedir que le siguiera el juego, Remus solo sonrió y le asintió a la morena.** '…espera.' **Roxanne se detuvo a mitad de la frase, como de costumbre. Sonrió divertida señalando la corbata de Remus.** '¿Ravenclaw?' **su risa fue como de una pequeña traviesa. Remus miró la corbata, abrió la boca pero no tenía idea de que decir.** 'Es extraño…'

'no tanto como lo que estas haciendo tú.' **James salvó a Remus y se levanto para parar unto a él y la chica notara que él traía el uniforme de Ted.**

'¿Qué estas haciendo ahora Ted?' **La chica uso las piernas de Lorcan que estaban dobladas como respaldo. James sonrió de lado al ver a Lorcan parpadear y encogerse torpemente.**

'solo cambiamos de uniforme…' **Dijo Remus dejandocaer lso hombros, imaginando que eso haría Ted.**

 _Parece un chico relajado…_

'la verdad es que estaba algo cansado de ser Premio Anual y me pidió a mi que lo sustituyera un rato.' **Dijo James señalándose.** 'Después de todo, Ted puede ser quien quiera ser.' **Dijo despeinando el cabello de Remus y Roxanne sonrió.**

'¿Por qué no cambias tu rostro? Así nadie te va a creer.' **Dijo Roxanne cruzando los brazos y mirandolo como si fuera un novato.**

'si bueno…' **Remus miro a James buscando ayuda.** 'Es que… no sé, me gusta este rostro.' **Dijo sintiéndose patético. James sonrió divertido al escuchar el suspiro de resignación de su amigo licántropo.**

'si, lo sé es tu héroe.' **Dijo la morena, pero al repasar sus propias palabras, recordó a Lysander y una vez mas volvió a mirar a Lorcan.** '¡Oh Ted!' **aplaudió captando la atención de ambos merodeadores que estaban preguntándose porque Remus era el héroe de Ted.** '¡tienes que ayudar a Lorcan!' **Dijo señalando al chico que estaba debajo de ella. Remus miro a James y James le recordó que era Ted en estos momento.**

'Oh si…' **Dijo Remus rápido, volviendo al papel.** '¿Qué suce…'

'Esta castigado y es injusto.' **la chica lo interrumpió, mientras señalaba a Lorcan como si fuera una pequeña de kínder.** 'Estoy segura que no hizo nada, fue su hermano.'

'¿tiene un hermano?' **Remus le pregunto sorprendido a James que asintió con un suspiro largo.**

'¿Qué?' **Lorcan interrumpió confundido de esta nueva información. Roxanne abrió los ojos sabiendo que lo había arruinado.**

 _Pero bueno, merece saber lo que esta haciendo con él._

'Lo siento Lorcan, yo pelee con él hace un par de días. Peor no creí que te fuera a culpar…' **Dijo la chica finalizando con una voz de molestia.** 'Es injusto que este castigado Ted, tienes que levantarle el castigo.' **Roxanne miro a Remus que entro en conflicto al ver la cara de James.**

'¿Qué…?' **le dijo al chico Potter cuando este insinuó que le levantara el castigo a Lorcan.**

'Solo digo que lo necesitamos esta noche y si esta castigado pues no nos va ayudar mucho…' **James dejo caer los hombros. Remus resoplo.**

'¿esta noche? ¿para que quieres a Lorcan, Ted?' **Roxanne lo miro extrañada. Remus miro a James y luego a Lorcan.**

'¿quieres decírselo? Adelante…' **James lo invito mientras Roxanne lo miraba atenta.**

'por supuesto que no.' **Dijo Remus de inmediato.**

'Entonces solo levántale el castigo.' **James sonrió travieso y Remus sabía la razón de aquella sonrisa. Algo en lo que estaba totalmente (bueno casi) en desacuerdo.**

 _Un deseo irracional por romper las reglas._

'no puedo hacerlo, aunque quiera ¿con que derecho?'

'Tú eres el Premio Anual, Teddy.' **Roxanne le recordó y Remus cerro los ojos desacostumbrado a todo esto.** '¿estas bien?'

'lo golpeamos hace rato con una Quaffle, todo bien.' **Dijo James sonriente.** 'Pero bueno como ella dijo… tú eres el Premio Anual.' **Dijo James con unos ojos insinuantes y sonriéndole de lado. Remus negó.** 'Pues entonces, fracasamos.' **Remus alzó una ceja.** 'Estamos perdidos Ted…' **James hablaba dramáticamente.** 'Tú lo sabe, yo lo sé… si Lorcan no está, estamos perdidos. ¿Cierto?' **Le pregunto a Roxanne y la morena asintió siguiéndole el juego ¬¬**

 _Es increíble que logre eso incluso en otra era…_

'hey, hey, hey… alto ahí Erklin no engañas a nadie aquí…' **Dijo Remus mirando a James.** 'No se sí hizo algo malo…'

'¿es enserio?' **Dijo James sin creerlo.**

 _35 años después y sigue preocupándose de esas cosas._

'¿Oye a quien le importa? Necesitamos al chico…' **Le señalo a Lorcan que solo escuchaba todo y ya parecía estar comodo.**

'¡Anda!' **James dijo presionándolo.**

'No se como hacerlo…' **James rodó los ojos.** 'Y honestamente creo que es una mala…' **Pero se detuvo cuando James puso una cara de fastidio.** 'Oh sabes que… Olvidalo, estoy harto de esto…' **Dijo sintiéndose de nuevo algo acelerado y con la necesidad de correr.** 'Ya no estas castigado.' **Miro a Lorcan, James aplaudió orgulloso.** 'Si metemos a ese chico en problemas, olvidate de tus tan soñadas vacaciones…'

'¿Quién es el mas bonito de todos?' **James le hablo como si se tratara de un cachorrito. Remus lo empujo fastidiado.**

'¿¡Escuchaste eso Lorcan!?' **Roxanne miro emocionada a Lorcan que solo asintió.** '¡Lo hicimos!' **Dijo la chica saltando y aplaudiendo.**

'Tienes que sacarlo de ahí…' **Remus le dijo a James al ver la cara de conflicto de Lorcan. James se recargo en Remus y le guiño el ojo.**

'Sirius estaría tan orgulloso…' **Dijo al ver a Lorcan.** 'Hey amiga…' **James tomo a Roxanne de los hombros y la levanto de un jalón, Roxanne lo miro y sonrió divertida.** 'Le quitas el aire…'

'Oh si lo siento, Lorcan.' **Dijo la chica torpe.** 'Es solo que parece que nada le molesta.'

'Le molesta.' **Dijeron Remus y James al mismo tiempo asintiendo como si supieran que se sentía. Roxanne alzo una ceja al escucharlos.**

'Pues lo siento…' **Dijo la morena extrañada.** 'Como sea...' **Dijo mirando su reloj.** '¿Ya es hora de comer no?' **Dijo en un suspiro.** 'Y creo que esta cosa ya no puede arreglarse.' **Miro el caldero.** '¿Te veo mañana?' **Dijo la chica mirando a Lorcan desde arriba. Lorcan asintió.** 'De acuerdo.' **Dijo la chica con esa sonrisa fresca, haciendo a Lorcan sonreír alucinado.** '¿quieres ir a cenar algo?' **señalo con el pulgar la salida, Lorcan miro de reojo a James y estén negó.** 'Ohh…' **Roxanne dijo en un tono burlesco.** 'No les temas; puedo darles su merecido si te molestan.' **Dijo entre risas, sabiendo las tantas veces que le había ganado a Ted.** 'entonces te veo luego, iceberg.' **Dijo la chica guiñándole le ojo, Lorcan sintió de nuevo cosquillas en las palmas de sus manos. La morena tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida.** 'Te veo luego tutti frutti.' **Le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo a Remus, pensando que era Ted. Remus se quejo pero le sonrió de inmediato.**

'Adios Roxanne.' **Lorcan dijo sentándose para verla partir. Roxanne lo miro una vez mas y le sonrió de lado.**

'no digas adiós. Después de todo nos volveremos a ver. ¿no?' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros.** 'bueno esperó terminar mañana el castigo temprano para venir a divertirme contigo.' **Lorcan sintió de nuevo algo cálido en su estomago y sonrió con ternura. Entonces Remus lo entendió todo…** 'Nos vemos luego.'

'Oye, no…' **Remus le llamo y la morena se detuvo. El licántropo miro de reojo a Lorcan y después a la morena para sonreírle.** 'Olvida el castigo también.' **Roxanne al principio creyó que era una broma pero al ver que Ted no reaccionaba, sonrió sorprendida y corrió a abrazarlo.**

'Eres genial ¿lo sabes?' **Dijo la morena apachurrándolo. Remus solo sonrió.** 'muchas gracias Ted, te prometo que no volveré a decirle a nadie que mojaste la cama en el verano.' **Remus junto sus cejas sin saber que contestar.**

'Gra…cias.' **Decidió que era lo mas conveniente. Le sonrió a la morena asegurando su respuesta. Roxanne sonrió emocionada y salió del aula brincando.**

'¡Ya no estoy castigada!' **Se escucho gritar emocionada.**

'Wow…' **Remus señalo sorprendido el camino que tomo Roxanne.** 'y yo que creí que solo eras tú quien nacía con sobre energía. Alguien supero al escandaloso James Potter.' **Dijo Remus entre risas.**

'calla.' **James dijo mientras miraba a Remus caminar hacia Lorcan para ayudarlo a levantarse.** 'Lo único que tienes que decir…' **se recargo en un mueble y cruzo los brazos para mirarlo incrédulo.** 'es: "Lorcan, has elegido bien." on la información que tienes de mi, es todo lo que tiene que decir Remus.' **James le sonrió de lado confiado.**

'eso no va a pasar.' **Remus negó. James rió.** 'pero, sí es una linda chica Lorcan.' **Lorcan los miro y sacudió su cabeza sin entender de lo que hablaban.**

'¿listo para la noche Lorcan?' **James le dijo al chico que recordó y animado asintió.**

'¿Dónde esta Ted?' **Dijo el chico mirando a su alrededor.**

'esta arreglando todo…' **James dijo y Remus negó con desaprobación.** 'Ya basta Lunático, él se ofreció…'

'pero debimos de ayudarlo.' **Dijo Remus y James trono la boca.**

'él se veía contento de ayudar… además, va a estar bien. No es la gran cosa.' **Remus negó conociendo ese tonito.** 'Lo importante es que salvaste a una alma inocente y tierna.' **Dijo señalando a Lorcan, Lorcan miro a Remus y le sonrió embobado al recordar que era un licántropo.**

'esto solo prueba que Dumbledore se equivoco en nombrarte Premio Anual. Apuesto a que lo hubiera hecho excelente.' **El licántropo bromeo.**

 **OOoOO**

'Fidelma entiende que eso no fue lo que trate de decir, yo…' **Ted caminaba rápido evitando a mayo costa a la chica de Ravenclaw que lo seguía impaciente.** 'Lo siento Peter' **Ted se disculpo con Peter, sin saber que él estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que Sirius entro a la pubertad.** 'se supone que hablaríamos de papá…'

 **Y sí, Peter se había ido con Ted solamente para plantear un plan y "conquistar" el corazón de Remus, para poder finalmente decirle que era su hijo. Eso en camino a la habitación de Ted, donde iban a organizar todo para esta noche. James se quedaría a los entrenamientos de Quidditch y Remus se quedaría con él ya que Sirius había desaparecido de forma misteriosa. Iban en camino cuando Ted fue sorprendido por cierta chica de Ravenclaw que no dejaba de colgársele de su brazo, muy simpática para Peter y linda; trigueña con una mirada verdosa y sin duda una voz melodiosa. Era linda pero por alguna razón—inexplicable para Peter—Ted aceleró el paso en el momento en que escucho la melodiosa voz de la mejor amiga de Victoire.**

'Te atrape.' **Dijo la chica abrazándolo de la cintura, Ted puso una cara de conflicto.** 'Ted estas casi volando, creí que eras un metamorfomago no un caballo alado.' **Dijo la chica acariciando el cuerpo que tenía de Ted a la mano** 'Igual te alcance, bonito.' **Dijo la chica oscureciendo el tono de voz.** '¿A dónde vas Teddy?' **Ted la miro pensando en lo bizarra que era esta situación, hacía menos una semana que Fidelma lo odiaba y ahora… ¿le estaba coqueteando?** 'Ted… no terminamos nuestra reconciliación…' **Dijo la chica mirándolo inocente. Ted miro de reojo a Peter que solo trago saliva, el metamorfomago lo imitó. Provocando una risa de la Ravenclaw, que se solo suspiro y rápido comenzó a acercar su rostro al del chico.**

'Woah…' **Ted se hizo para atrás y Fidelma solo rió siguiéndolo de nuevo.** 'Fidelma, enserio no creo que…'

'¿te acuerdas de esa vez Teddy?'

'No mucho la verdad…' **Dijo Ted francamente. Pero Fidelma solo rió.** 'Okay, Fidelma yo...' **La detuvo de ambos hombros y la miro a los ojos, la chica le sonrió.** 'tengo que ser honesto.'

'eres tan tierno cuando hablas así…' **Dijo la chica en un suspiro.** 'Bésame Ted…' **Peter arrugo la frente, solo pensando en que seguramente Ted había heredado algo para que las chicas se empeñaran tanto por conseguir la atención del metamorfomago.**

'¡No!' **Ted la alejo y la chica arrugo la frente.**

'Oh ya entiendo…' **Dijo la chica apretando los labios.** 'Lo sabia…' **Dijo entre molesta y triste.** 'Tú solo querías burlarte de mi, otra vez…' **Dijo en un suspiro de frustración. Ted abrió los ojos y negó.**

'¡No!' **El chico de inmediato se defendió.** 'Solo quiero solucionar todo entre nosotros.' **La chica se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda. Peter supuso que eso estaba bien, después de todo ya no los molestaría pero… el corazón de Teddy se sintió algo culpable y su espíritu Hufflepuff no podía dejar a la chica así; malherida.** 'Fidelma no te pongas así, enserió lo lamento no quería tratarte así, no esa noche y no ahora…' **Dijo el chico con el cabello castaño claro. Fidelma aun lo miro sospechosa.** 'Tú eras mi amiga, no quiero lastimarte. Solo quería pedirte disculpas porque se que se siente cuando juegan contigo…' **Dijo Ted agachando la mirada y haciendo su cabello claro al instante. Ni Peter podía negar que el chico de Hufflepuff no se veía adorable.**

'¡Teddy!' **La chica se lanzó a abrazarlo.** 'no estés triste…' **Dijo la chica tomando sus mejillas para sonreírle. Ted miro de reojo a Peter y el rubio de ojos azules inmediatamente le mando una mirada de alerta.**

'Si, ya no estoy… ya no estoy triste…' **Dijo el chico tratando de separarse pero la chica lo volvía aprisionar en sus brazos.** 'gracias, gracias…' **Dijo el chico terminando en tomar sus manos y separarlas de él.** 'Eres muy linda gracias…' **Peter lo miro quejándose.**

 _¿Enserio, eres linda?_

 **Ted se disculpo y miro de nuevo a Fidelma que estaba sonrojada.**

'Ósea… me refiero a que eres linda como… como… no sé… ehm…'

 _Solo cierra la boca Ted, solo cierra la boca…_

'Como el cielo y las flores y…'

 **Peter se golpeo la frente.**

 _Y Sirius dice que yo soy un desastre…_

'¿Qué?' **Fidelma lo miro sorprendida. Ted se alarmo y cerro la boca.** '¿Enserio crees eso?' **No sabía si ese gesto era bueno o malo. Solo sabía que tenía que decir algo.**

 _No digas nada, no digas nada…_

'¿No te gusta?' **Ted pregunto confundido. Fidelma bufo y soltó sus manos, Ted miro sus manos libres pero en lo que levanto la mirada la chica de Ravenclaw se impulso para besarlo en los labios…**

 _Alguien… enserio, solo… derríbenme._

'Fi…' **Ted trato de parar el beso pero la chica ya se había colgado de su cuello.** 'no… Fidel…'

'Dime Fide…' **Dijo la chica separándose de él. Ted la miro en conflicto, eso parecía incitar a que estas situaciones se volvieran a repetir.** 'Así me decías antes…' **Dijo la chica sonriéndole de lado, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.** 'o dime como quieras…' **Dijo la chica acercándosele una vez mas.**

'Gracias.' **Ted se hizo ligeramente hacía atrás.** 'Yo… lo tomare en cuenta gracias.' **Dijo sonriéndole tenso.** 'Ahora… me-me-me…'

'eres tan lindo cuando balbuceas…' **Dijo la chica entre risas. Ted miro hacía su cabeza, ya se había acostumbrado a la negativa de Violet siempre con eso.** 'pero me desesperas un poquito…' **El chico se relajo un poco al escucharla. Todo volvía a la normalidad.**

'seh… ehm… yo…'

'lo haces de nuevo.' **Fidelma canto.**

'Lo sé, perdón. Es que cuando Vio…' **Ted se quedo callado un momento.**

 _¿Qué pasaría, si yo le digo que salgo con Violet? Bueno puede seguramente molestarse… PEROOOO yo nunca le dije que quería salir con ella, yo solo he querido disculparme y ella siempre me besa cuando trato de explicarle todo. Si sabe que salgo con alguien… pero es Violet ¿Qué tal si me odia por decir eso? ¿Qué tal si me lastima por decir eso? No, no creo que sea bueno involucrar a Violet… pero bueno, puedo decir que Victoire y yo somos… olvídalo…_

 **EL cabello de Ted se aclaro al momento.**

 _¿Un reboot entre Kai y yo? Eso suena mas convincente. Puedo decirle que voy a ir a la fiesta porque estamos intentándolo de nuevo… ella es demasiado correcta… por algo me odiaba._

'Ted…' **Fidelma lo llamo, Ted parpadeo y la miro sonriente.** 'Te quedaste dormido…' **Dijo la chica entre risas.**

'Ah si… estaba pensando en Violet… ¡Digo no…!'

'¿Qué?' **Fidlema lo interrumpió.** '¿Cuál Violet? No me digas que… ¿Qué te está haciendo Violet Parkinson?' **Ted negó repetitivamente y Peter solo se recargo sabiendo que esto iba a terminar en un caos.**

'¡nada! No! no quise decir Violet Parkinson, yo me refería a…' **Fidelma lo miro seria.**

 _¡Ahhhy ya! Solo improvisa._

'que no me obliga a nada.' **Dijo Ted en un tono desenfadado.** 'estamos saliendo… o algo así.' **No podía mentir totalmente; parte de ser Teddy.**

'¿Saliendo?' **Fidelma dijo boquiabierta.** '¿Por qué?' **Dijo realmente confundida, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.** 'tú eres lindo, ella es… el mal.'

'Oye, ella no es tan mala…' **el metamorfomago no se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con honestidad.** 'Está un poco loquita pero… es muy divertida.' **Dijo sonriendo de lado.**

 _¿Qué haces?_

 **Lentamente borro la sonrisa, algo sorprendido de sus propias palabras.**

'espera… entonces…' **Fidelma lo miro.** 'Tú…' **Lo señalo y luego se señalo a ella. Ted negó.** '¿Enserio?' **Dijo la chica algo decepcionada.** 'Pero… lo que dijiste…' **se refería a lo de ser bonita como el cielo y las flores...**

'Fidelma, yo solo quería arreglar lo que paso entre nosotros. Ahora que estoy metido en un gran problema… bueno, no es tanto un problema porque…'

'¿quieres concentrarte?' **Fidelma le llamo la atención, necesitaba que fuera claro.**

'lo siento. Solo me di cuenta, que tenías razón.' **Dijo Ted en un suspiro.** 'Yo fui un cobarde, eras mi amiga y de alguna forma abuse de eso…' **Ted notó como la mirada de Fidelma se entristecía.** 'No quiero que pienses que no me gustabas o que solo fue un… impulso.'

'¿entonces que fue?' **Dijo la chica molesta.**

'Tal vez si lo fue… un poquito.' **Dijo el chico avergonzado.** 'Y lo siento, de verdad. No creía que te gustara de esa manera… pero igual debí de asegurarme de eso. Entiendo si quieres seguir odiándome como lo hacías antes pero…' **Ted asintió aceptando toda la culpa.** '… al menos quiero que sepas que si acepto esto ahora es porque no eres solo alguien mas. Eras mi amiga y lo lamento de verdad…' **El cabello rubio y esa mirada triste acompañada de sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, notaba que realmente estaba arrepentido.** 'Estaba tratando de superar algo… y no sé, fue estúpido involucrarte en todo esto… fue estúpido tratar de superarlo así…' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro largo.** 'es por eso que no quiero que creas que de nuevo estoy tratando de jugar contigo. Nunca jugué contigo y no he jugado con nadie nunca… ni siquiera con Violet.' **Dijo el chico extrañado.** 'Eso es tod…'

'¿sabes que es lo que me molesta Ted?' **Fidelma lo interrumpió con una voz dura y seria.**

 _Demonios…_

 **Ted solo suspiro y agacho la cabeza sabiendo que no recibiría una amable respuesta.**

 _Bueno al menos ya nos iremos de aquí…_ **Peter pensó.**

'que después de escuchar todas esas palabras…' **Fidelma camino hacía él con esa mirada dura y con sus manos en su cintura, reclamando.** 'Después de escuchar esa "disculpa" desde el fondo de tu corazón.'

'totalmente Fide…' **Espero que eso ayudara en algo. La chica lo miro y parpadeo.**

'Si, bueno.' **La chica replico enfadada.** 'Ya que quedo claro; me molesta de sobremanera saber que sea Violet Parkinson quien vaya a quedarse contigo.' **Ted tenía los ojos cerrados esperando la frase mas dolorosa pero cuando escucho un sonido de sorpresa de Peter entendió lo que pasaba, así que abrió los ojos y miro a Fidelma, que aun lo miraba molesta.**

'¿Qué…?' **Dijo el chico confundido. La chica se quejo, rodo los ojos y se acerco para nuevamente besarlo. Ted abrió los ojos y miro a Peter buscando alguien que se lo explicara, pero el rubio merodeador solo dejo caer los hombros sin entenderlo tampoco.**

'Mas vale que esa serpiente se prepare para la guerra.' **Fidelma dijo en una voz ronca y algo manipuladora.**

'¿Qué? No, yo no quiero guerra…' **Ted incluso se quedo atónito al escucharla.** 'Yo solo…' **Fidelma lo tomo de la corbata y lo jalo hacía ella, Ted impresionado dejo de hablar y solo la miro a los ojos.**

'¿Vas a ir esta noche, verdad?' **Lo miro a los ojos, Ted estaba ligeramente boquiabierto y solo cuando pensó que era seguro contestar, movió ligeramente su cabeza asintiendo.** 'Oh va a desear jamás haberte mirado…' **Ted negó con urgencia pero la Ravenclaw se acerco una vez mas a él para hablar quedito…** 'Te veo ahí entonces para continuar con lo nuestro... ni creas que voy a dejarle el camino a esa Slytherin. Yo te vi primero.' **Nuevamente otro beso.**

 _¿Qué mierda está pasando?_

 **Finalmente la chica termino el beso y le guiño el ojo para seguir su camino. Ted arrugo la frente procesando todo… hasta que sintió que alguien le dio una nalgada. Salto asustado cambiando su cabello a un amarillo brillante, inmediatamente miro hacía atrás para descubrir a la Ravenclaw guiñándole de nuevo. Cuando la chica tomo su camino, Peter se acerco al trastornado Ted… que no se había movido si quiera un centímetro de ese lugar.**

'¿Peter…?' **Dijo Ted aun impresionado.** '¿Tú sabes que fue lo que paso?' **Dijo sin quitar esa mirada de pánico. Peter negó pero admitió que eso había sido raro.** 'Abu; necesito a mi abu…'

 **OOoOO**

'Bueno, bueno…' **Molly saltó impresionada al escuchar una voz rasposa en su oído izquierdo. Soltó los libros y miro a Sirius, abrió los ojos y titubeo en levantar los libros o irse de ahí.** 'Ni se te ocurra, cielo.' **Dijo Sirius sonriéndole ya cansado de estarla siguiendo.** 'No sé que es lo que comes Molly, pero enserio caminas como si corrieras.' **Dijo el chico tomando su muñeca y agachándose por los libros.** 'Aquí tienes…'

'Sirius, enserio no tienes nada que hacer aqu…'

'tengo la placa y el uniforme. Tengo todo que hacer aquí.' **Dijo el chico con su aire de rebeldía. Molly suspiro ruidoso.** 'Ahora...' **La jalo hacía él obligándola a abrazarlo de la cintura mientras que él ponía su brazo en el hombro contrarió de la chica.** 'Hay un par de coas Molly, que me encantaría que me aclararas.' **Molly respiro nerviosa al sentirse envuelta en esa cuerpo.** '¿Podrías?' **La miro hacía abajo y Molly lo miro, Sirius sonrió divertido al ver lo nerviosa que estaba.** 'Enserio Molly, solo imagina que soy Ted o algo.' **Molly asintió algo boba.** '¿Quieres que cargue tu mochila?' **Dijo el chico mirándola aun toda tensa.** 'Sí, dame tu mochila.' **La soltó y tomo la correa de la mochila, en cuanto Molly se la entrego se echo a "caminar" y Sirius la miro ofendido, acto seguido; fue tras ella.** '¡Oye, oye!' **Dijo tomándola de la cintura y girándola a él ( oh vamos, tenía practica en eso) antes de que bajara las escaleras.** 'Molly eso fue muy grosero.' **Dijo le chico sonriéndole de lado algo entretenido en esto. Era un perro, le gustaba ir atrapar cosas.**

'No puedo decirte nada, de verdad…' **Dijo Molly con pánico. Sirius arrugo la frente ante esa negativa.**

'Por supuesto que puedes…' **Dijo Sirius acercándose a Molly un poco mas. Molly cerro la boca y agacho la mirada con las mejillas rojas.** 'Y vas a decírmelo Molly.' **Dijo el chico en su oído.** 'Porque eres una chica centrada y ¿Qué es lo que hacen esas chicas?' **Le pregunto poniéndole un mechón detrás de su oreja.** 'Ayudan a los demás y justo ahora yo necesito tu ayuda, ángel.' **Molly sintió un escalofrió al escucharlo y solo trago saliva. Sirius sonrió de lado sumamente satisfecho.** 'Bueno…' **la miro al rostro soltó una risita al verlo completamente rojo.** 'Solo un par de preguntas y te prometo que te dejare ir…' **Dijo el chico tratando de calmarla. Molly solo mordió su labio aguantando, Sirius la miro un poco mas, sabía que esto era incomodo para la pelirroja y solo por eso la acerco un poco mas a él, Molly inmediato puso resistencia escuchando una risita de Sirius.**

'Siri…'

'¿Qué?' **Dijo el chico asegurando sus manos en la cintura de Molly. La pelirroja se avergonzó tanto, su cintura era seguramente una de las partes que menos le gustaban de su cuerpo.**

'Nada…' **Mentira.** 'Tengo que ir a clases…' **Dijo la chica mirando el suelo.**

'¿Qué puede haber de interesantes en ellas?' **Dijo el chico jugando. Molly arrugo la frente desaprobatoriamente.** 'Es enserio, solo escribes y escuchas…'

'nos preparan para el mundo.' **Dijo Molly olvidándose por un momento que seguía atrapada entre los brazos de Sirius.** 'El mundo real requiere de preparación y si no la tienes pues entonces… no esperes mucho de él.'

'¿Qué es mucho Molly? ¿Dinero, trabajo, influencias? No gracias… vengo saliendo de todas esas cosas y créeme Molly cuando te digo que eso no es vida.' **pensó en sus padres.** 'si no haces lo que te vuelve loco entonces terminas… como ellos. Amargados y viejos... y no me refiero a la edad.' **La miro a los ojos cuando la chica lo miro incrédulo.** 'Yo creo que la "rebeldía" es parte de nosotros, es un momento de libertad en el que no te importa nada mas que ese hueco que va a derrochar un montón de malas ideas, errores, y los mejores de tu vida…'

'eso es egoísta.' **Dijo la chica arrugando la frente. Sirius alzo ambas cejas.** 'Solo estas buscando tu propio placer, sin importarte los demás…' **Dijo la chica convencida.** '¿Además que tiene de malo hacer lo que tienes que hacer?'

'¿Qué tiene de malo?' **Sirius dijo bufando.** 'Niña es obvio que no sabes nada de la vida…' **Molly lo miro y abrió la boa ofendida.**

'Si haces las cosas correctas entonces no debe de ser tan complicado todo…' **Dijo la chica tratando de ganar.** 'Para eso tenemos la escuela, cultivar nuestro cerebro y encontrar nuestra individualidad…' **Sirius alzo ambas cejas.** 'Y también tenemos a nuestros padres; no creo que sus valores sean algo malo, ellos saben lo que al final somos… la rebeldía es solo una fase caprichuda que se decide tomar o no. No es algo obligatorio, es solo una forma de darle la espalda a lo anterior.' **Dijo la chica mirándolo convencida pero al ver a Sirius…**

 _¡Ahyy no! ¿enserio Molly? Valores, Familia…_

'Lo siento.' **Dijo la chica agachando la mirada.** 'no quería…' **Sirius la miro y desvió la mirada incomodo.** 'olvide que tú y tus padr…'

'ellos hubieran dicho que te matara.' **Dijo Sirius mirando hacía un ventanal enorme de Hogwarts.** 'odiaban a los Weasley.' **Molly abrió los ojos sorprendida.** 'odiaban a la mayoría de las personas, para ser honestos.' **Molly trago saliva.** 'Y yo… no podía odiar. No podía hacer muchas cosas… muchos de sus "valores".' **Molly soltó un quejido de pena, sintió que había sido absurdo alegar de ese tema.**

 _Al final cada quien decide lo que quiere Molly... ¡pero tenías que abrir tu bocota!_

'No podía odiar a Remus, ni a James…' **Sonrió de lado.** 'Bueno lo odiaba un poco…' **Dijo entre risas.** 'Pero no pude odiarlo ni siquiera seis meses… y tal vez es algo que James, pero Remus también lo tenía y Peter… y ya tres personas eran demasiado. Pero supuse que era normal porque dormía con ellos…' **Dijo recordando su cuarto de primero. Esa línea de tinta negra que no se pudo quitar ya hasta casi al terminar su primer curso.** 'pero luego Alice…' **Molly lo miro extrañado de ese nombre pero sobre todo de esa sonrisa de Sirius.** 'Marlene…' **su sonrisa se amplio.** 'Frank…' **Dijo entre risas.** 'Weasley.' **Dijo mirándola a ella.** 'eran demasaidas personas, demasiadas para un Black.' **Dijo el chico tragando saliva.** 'Así que pensé…¿por qué no por un momento te entregas a eso? ¿Por qué no olvidas tus valores y saltas al mismo tiempo que James de la escoba? ¿Por qué en vez de comprarle cosas a Remus no lo abrazas saliendo de la enfermería? ¿Por qué no en vez de aguantarte la risa acompañas a Peter? ¿Por qué no dejar de buscar el mejor prospecto y solo besarla en los labios?' **Molly miro de reojo algo sonrojada al escucharla.** '¿Por qué no ser rebelde si te hace feliz Sirius?' **Dijo mirándola a los ojos y Molly asintió comprendiendo ahora.**

'Solo…' **La chica mordió su labio sin saber que decir.** 'Hablaba de mi… y… te entiendo… bueno… no te entiendo pero… se a donde vas...' **Dijo la chica sintiéndose como una tonta.**

'¿enserio lo sabes?'

 _Por supuesto que no, pero quiero que dejes de hablar así… Ya me quedo claro, metí la pata._

'Si.' **Dijo la chica asintiendo pero sin mirarlo a los ojos. Sirius trono la boca Y Molly suspiro largo porque sabía que no se lo había creído.** '¿Por qué no… solo… solo me preguntas lo que quieres saber?' **Dijo la chica ya rendida queriendo irse de ahí. Sirius sonrió tenue de lado.**

'buena idea.' **Dijo el chico de nuevo con algo de vida en su voz.** '¿Ted tiene algo con Ravee?' **Molly se atraganto al escucharlo y Sirius alzo ambas cejas ya sabiendo la respuesta.** 'supongo que…'

'No.' **Molly lo miro casi ofendida.** '¿De dónde sacas esas…? ¿Qué?' **Dijo la chica de nuevo consternada de lo que decía Sirius.** '¿Qué es lo que tienes con Lorcan?' **Sirius se señalo** 'Si, quieres que todos caigamos enamorados de él.'

'Eso es mentira.' **Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa divertida, Molly alzo las cejas en total desacuerdo.** 'Y si así lo fuera, ¿Qué tiene de malo?' **Molly lo miro y rio.** '¿Qué?' **Dijo el chico motivado por esa sonrisa.**

'nada.' **Dijo la chica pensando en todas esas preguntas que había dicho antes.** 'En fin… no creo que Ted tenga algo con Lorcan.' **Era inevitable no poner una cara incomoda.**

'¿Segura?' **Sirius quiso asegurarse. Molly lo miro algo molesta.** 'De acuerdo. Es que todo… no sé, ustedes son tan raros y sigo sin creer que lo de Remus y Ted sea cierto.' **Molly abrió los ojos de golpe, temiendo que lo supiera todo.** 'cuando lo insinuaste solo creí que era para despistarme pero luego Ted comenzó a actuar todo raro y…' **Suspiro con fastidio.** 'estoy procesándolo aun. Que Remus sea un pedófilo es una noticia…' **Molly se volvió a atragantar.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo la chica mirándolo con sufrimiento. Sirius la miro y parpadeo tratando de comprender porque ese semblante de Molly.** '¿de… cómo…'

 _¿cómo llega a esas conclusiones? Enserio… Aunque… Si él piensa en eso, entonces toda la información esta segura. Sí… sería tonto corregirlo. Además cuando despierte el papá de Ted podemos aclararlo todo… ¿Qué piensas? No… Teddy no puede decirle que es su hijo. Pero lo ha esperado toda su vida… ¡no Molly! No es lo correcto. Lo siento… aunque…_

'¿Reconsiderando lo de las clases?' **Sirius la despertó. Molly lo miro y negó ya con una decisión en su mente si es que el chico Black, volvía a preguntar.** 'Vamos Molly, conozco la mejor fomra de matar el tiempo.' **Molly sintió como sus manos la acariciaban. Abrió los ojos y dio un paso hacía atrás. Sirius rió.**

'No.' **Dijo la chica estirando su brazo para poner distancia entre los dos.** 'Tengo que ir a clases ahora…' **Del pidió su mochila.**

'Déjame acompañarte.' **Sirius miro el cielo.** 'es la ultima clase de todos modos.' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros.** 'Tengo aun tiempo antes de que anochezca.' **Molly alzo una ceja.**

'¿Anochezca?' **Dijo algo precavida. Sirius asintió.** '¿Qué…? ¿que van hacer?' **A este punto ya sabía que los merodeadores venían en paquete. Sirius la miro y resoplo.**

'La fiesta Molly. Fiesta toda la noche.' **Molly entendió.**

'oh… si escuche de eso…' **Dijo la chica siguiéndolo, se sentía algo desprotegida sin su mochila así que se abrazo así misma mientras caminaba.** 'Por lo que escuche va a estar increíble…' **Dijo sonriéndole.** 'Solo traten de no llamar la atención mucho… digo ¿Ted va a estar ahí, no?' **Lo miro y Sirius asintió. Se tranquilizo un poco.** 'Bien… sí, creo que hace bien que se relajen un poco.'

'habla en plural Molly…' **Sirius la miro de pies a cabeza y Molly solo sonrió para cohibirse un poco mas.** '¿acaso crees que Ted podrá con nosotros?' **Molly vacilo y entendió su punto.** 'te necesita chica centrada. No hay nadie mas en este lugar que pueda llamar mi atención como tú Molly.' **La chica parpadeo al escucharlo.** 'Ted te necesita, no yo.' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole de lado.** 'para mi es un bono que estés ahí.' **Molly sintió algo cálido en su estomago, muy similar a lo que sentía cuando leía una parte romántica de todas esas novelas color rosa que aguardaban en su habitación.** 'Así que…' **Molly no pudo reaccionar cuando una vez mas Sirius la había tomado de la cintura y caminaba con ella por los pasillos. La chica bajo la mirada apenada y Sirius sonrió coqueto, se acerco a su oído.** 'pasare por ti a las 7:00.' **Le dio un beso a un costado de la frente, le colgó la mochila dejándola a la entrada de su siguiente clase.** 'Ponte algo lindo, como si fuera a ir Scamander.' **Le guiño mientras caminaba de espaldas, Molly miro de reojo a sus compañeros que solo taparon su boca para reír. La pelirroja se puso roja de la vergüenza y entro al aula.**

 _Tonto…_

 **OOoOO**

'¿pero estas seguro de que hacer si pasa algo extraño esta vez?' **Lorcan asintió de inmediato. Remus lo miro y tuvo que confiar en él.** 'Bueno… no es como si todo esto fuera algo normal de todos modos.' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros.** 'además ustedes van a estar ahí ¿verdad?' **Dijo Remus mirando a James, que lo miro algo ofendido.** 'Me refiero a que solo ustedes.' **Miro de reojo a Lorcan.**

'El chico solo estará de apoyo.' **Remus negó sabiendo lo peligroso que podía ser.** 'Oye, cualquier cosa llamaremos al celular.' **Le pidió a Lorcan que lo mostrara y el chico se lo enseño a Remus, que solo alzo una ceja aun si confiar del todo en esos aparatos del futuro.** 'Tranquilo Remus, todo va a estar bien.' **Dijo James con displicencia.** 'solo piensa que es como cualquier otra luna llena.' **Remus suspiro largo.**

'No es como cualquier otra luna llena James…' **Dijo el chico mirando preocupado el suelo de Hogwarts. James miro a Lorcan y este solo dejo caer los hombros dando por entendido que esto no era algo relacionado con el lado animal de Remus, sino con el ser humano.**

'¿algo que quieras compartir con el grupo, Lunático?' **James le dio un empujoncito. Remus asintió.**

'James ¿ya me viste?' **Dijo señalando su rostro. James lo miro y alzo una ceja sin entender.**

'Te veo normal Lunático…' **Remus se quejo y se dedico de nuevo a caminar.** 'Eso es… ¿malo?' **James le pregunto a Lorcan, este solo miro a Remus y fue a seguirlo, James hizo lo mismo.** 'Oye Lunático. Odio la intriga, así que ¿puedes ser mas claro?'

'Luzco normal, ya lo dijiste tú.' **Dijo Remus señalándolo. James arrugo la frente sintiéndose aun perdido.** 'James, a horas antes de la luna llena. Comúnmente luzco pálido y desganado. No lucía así desde…' **Miro sus manos.**

'quinto.' **James completo por él.** 'Ahora que lo dices…' **James llevo su dedo índice a su barbilla pensando.** 'ha estado energético todo el día, bueno los últimos días… como en los primeros años en Hogwarts.' **Dijo recordándolo.** 'Cuando tenías super fuerza y eras rápido…'

'¿enserio?' **Lorcan dijo maravillado. Remus lo miro algo incomodo, pero James asintió. Lorcan saco de inmediato su tradicional cuaderno amarillo y su lápiz muggle.**

'Por favor…' **Remus le pidió que parara, eso solo lo hacía sentirse como un conejillo de la india.**

'Oh vamos Lunático, es su oportunidad…' **James le dijo amistoso. Y Remus solo suspiro aceptando.**

'¿a que edad mas o menos dejo de ser… super fuerte y veloz?' **Lorcan le pregunto mirando cada pequeño detalle de Remus.**

'No se… ehm…quince, supongo…' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros.** 'Estábamos como dice James, en quinto. En los TIMOS ya estaba pálido, era como la tercera vez que me pasaba. Como si…'

'toda su energía la consumiera él.' **Lorcan termino sin mirarlo a los ojos, solo escribía como si conociera la historia. Remus miro impresionado a James que solo sonrió divertido.** 'es que estabas madurando…' **Dijo Lorcan aun escribiendo.**

'¿Cómo?' **Remus pregunto.**

'Bueno… no usted.' **Dijo Lorcan deteniéndose.** 'Él.' **giro el lápiz para que entendiera que era su otro yo.** 'dejo de ser una cría y ahora era un licántropo semi adulto.' **Remus sintió una especie de escalofríos al escuchar eso.**

'Wow…' **James dijo llevándose una mano a la frente.** 'Eso es horrible Lunático, no solo tienes que madurar tú, sino también él.'

'No es un él. Es un… eso.' **Dijo Remus repulsivo.** 'y eso no tiene sentido…'

'quizá por eso se quedo dormido tanto tiempo la última vez.' **Lorcan habló sin mesura, mirando solamente su cuaderno amarillo.** 'Porque usted tiene el cuerpo de un adolescente pero él ya es un licántropo maduro. Necesita el doble de energía…' **Es aterro un poco a Remus. ¿Significaba que volvería a quedarse dormido?**

'eso no ayuda en nada…' **Dijo Remus con honestidad.** '¿Qué haremos si me vuelvo a quedar dormido? ¿sabes de algo que me pueda ayudar?'

'puedo despertarlo…' **Dijo Lorcan mostrando su mano y Remus sabía a que se refería.**

'No, es peligroso Lorcan.' **Remus dijo haciéndose un paso atrás.** 'él me odia…' **Lorcan lo miro y parpadeo curioso.**

'¿Qué sucede ahora Lorcan?' **James le pregunto al rubio que se quedo mirando a Remus detenidamente.**

'¿Como lo sabe?' **No quito la mirada de Remus, que solo miro de reojo a James.** '¿Cómo sabe que lo odia?'

'Pues…' **Remus entonces entro en un conflicto.**

 _¿Cómo lo se?_

'Supongo que por lo que me hace sufrir…'

'pero eso es una acción natural. Él no puede controlarlo, solo necesita salir, no es que desee que le duela.' **Remus comenzó a molestarse un poco, parecía que este chico estaba defendiendo a ese monstruo que le arruinaba la vida al menos una vez al mes.** 'pero… es obvio que si lo dice es porque ustedes dos ya se comunicaron.' **James miro a Remus sorprendido.** 'estuvieron en un mismo plano cerebral, wow…' **Lorcan grito maravillado y suspiro soñador mientras miraba a Remus.** 'Es genial Señor Lupin…' **Dijo una vez mas soñador.**

'Ehm… gracias.' **Dijo Remus huraño.**

'¿hablaste con él?' **James le pregunto de nuevo a Remus y este solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'No lo sé, pero tiene lógica lo que él dice.' **Dijo señalando a Lorcan.** '¿Cómo es que se que el me odia?'

'se supone que él esta en una parte escondida de su ser. Vive con la maldición pero es como si su cerebro y organismo crearan un apartado especial para que él pudiera co-existir con el Señor Lupin y es como si fuera un… ciclo.' **James rio divertido, eso había sonado tan chica.**

'¿tienes un periodo?'

'ya lo sabíamos James…'

'ese apartado se acerca pero necesita un gran espacio, por lo que consume su energía para terminar con su cuerpoustedesincreibleenserio…' **Lorcan dijo mirándolo emocionado.** 'Todo tiene sentido ahora. No es algo que uste quiera, él es tan fuerte ahora que va hacerlo a su comodidad.'

'¿Por qué parece que son buenas noticias en su boca y en mi cerebro suenan como a una desgracia?' **Remus le pregunto a James que solo vacilo.**

'Perspectiva, supongo.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros.**

'¿Cree que podamos convencerlo? ¿cree que usted pueda comunicarse de nuevo con él? eso, eso, eso… sería fabuloso.' **Dijo Lorcan respirando agitado, incluso las manos le temblaban.** 'Es como si vivera con su gemelo en el mismo cuerpo, aunque este es mas fuerte y mejor en todos los sentidos. Como Lysander.' **Dijo el chico escribiendo y ya hablando sin filtro.** 'Sí, él es Lysander y yo soy usted… ¡Oh, eso lo hace mas sencillo de comprender!' **Dijo Lorcan feliz.** 'No puedo esperar a contárselo…' **James sonrió de lado al ver una pequeña lagrima de felicidad de Lorcan. Y aunque seguía siendo extraño para Remus no pudo replicar al ver la emoción del chico.**

'Entonces tengo una idea Lorcan.' **James hablo y Lorcan se limpió los ojos.** '¿Qué tal si vas ahora mismo a contárselo y preparas todo?' **Dijo señalando la torre de Ravenclaw con su pulgar.** 'nos mantendremos comunicados de acuerdo.' **Lorcan asintió.** 'Recuerda en tanto se meta la luna, vas a la casa de los gritos, ya te mostramos como hacerlo, es el nudo.' **Dijo repasando todo. Lorcan asintió.** 'eso es.' **James le sonrió.** 'Ada pues…' **Lorcan asintió y rápido se giro a su habitación.** '¿Dónde crees que este Sirius?' **James dijo cuando Lorcan ya había desaparecido de sus vistas. Remus dejo caer los hombros.**

'Dijo algo de una fiesta…' **Dijo Remus apático.** 'No estoy muy seguro de todo esto James…' **Dijo Remus nervioso.** 'Ese chico lo hace sonar increíble pero… ahora todo me parece el doble de peligroso.' **Dijo apachurrando sus dedos.** 'no quiero lastimarlos.' **Dijo mirándolo.** '¿Y si se sale de control y si no vuelvo a despertar?' **Dijo en un suspiro largo, para después tallarse la cara.** 'Todo esto es tan raro… cuando creí que no podía empeorarse…' **Dijo aun con las manos cubriéndole el rostro.**

'Oye, oye, oye…' **James lo detuvo y le quito las manos de la cara para encontrarse con una cara acongojada de Remus.** 'quita eso, ¿quieres?' **Dijo el chico entre risas.** 'Remus, ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste la primera vez que te contamos de nuestros planes para ayudarte con tu secreto?' **Remus asintió.** '¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿lo recuerdas?'

'¿Qué no ven que es peligroso?' **Remus contesto y James asintió.**

'y lo es.' **James asintió sonriendo. Remus lo miro serio.** 'A lo que me refiero, es que aunque sea peligroso Remus, si estamos los cuatro todo va a salir bien. Somos metamorfomagos y cada mes de "peligro" como lo llamas tú, termina siendo una increíble velada para mi, en donde conozco un poco mas de mis hermanos y hasta de mi mismo.' **Remus sonrió tenuemente al escucharlo.** 'Es peligroso Remus pero con mayor razón no vamos a dejarte solo en esto. ¿lo entiendes?' **Tomo sus mejillas para sacudir un poco su cabeza. Remus asintió sin mas remedio.** 'Eso es merodeador. Ahora a prepararnos.' **Dijo palmeando su espalda y comenzaron a caminar.**

'James…' **Remus volvió a llamarlo.** '¿Dónde esta Ted?' **James sonrió al ver su mirada algo inquietada.**

'no lo sé, seguro ya va para alla.' **Dijo James conteniendo esas ganas de reír, con tan solo imaginar la cara de Sirius si hubiera escuchado a Remus.** '¿quieres verlo?' **Dijo medio discreto. Remus iba a decir que sí, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba dando a entender se detuvo.**

'es solo que… es al único que conocemos… bueno también esta Lorcan y la chica pero Ted parece mas… metido en esto… ¿si lo entiendes?' **James rio divertido.**

'Seguro Lunático.' **Dijo James despeinándolo. Remus sonrió.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿estas loco?' **Ted dijo abriendo los brazos.** 'No tenemos tiempo para eso…' **Dijo volviendo a meter esa cobija pesada a su mochila.** '¿Peter llevas las vendas?' **Peter asintió.**

'Peter ¿llevas el cerebro de Ted ahí dentro?' **Sirius imito la voz de Ted, que solo rodo los ojos.** 'Solo un rato.' **Dijo el chico sentándose en la cama.**

'No Sirius.' **Dijo Ted hablando en serio.** 'Esto se trata de Lunático, es importante para mi y debería de ser para ti también.' **Lo señalo algo decepcionado de su actitud. Sirius rodo los ojos.**

'Y voy a estar ahí cerebro de busarajo.' **Sirius se levanto y lo siguió al baño.** 'Pero… si no te apareces en esa fiesta comenzaran a sospechar, si no nos ven ahí, comenzaran a preguntarse ¿Dónde esta Ted y sus sexies amigos? ¿Acaso nos están ocultando algo?' **Ted se le quedo mirando un momento, Sirius puso una mirada inocente.**

'Casi caigo.' **Dijo el chico saliendo del baño. Sirius se volvió a quejar.** '¿Quieres a la fiesta? Ve por mi, no hay problema.' **Dijo Ted.**

'es tu amiga Ted.'

'es mi pa...' **Ted se tuvo que comer sus palabras.** 'Es Remus.' **Dijo sin mas para cerrar su mochila.** 'Me necesita.'

'No te necesita, nos necesita a nosotros. A ti no te conoce Ted.' **Las palabras de Sirius se sintieron heladas, como era la verdad. Ted se detuvo y lo miro algo herido.**

'Ted.' **Peter lo llamo.** 'Sí, te necesita.' **Le dijo sonriéndole.** 'Lo sabes…' **Ted le agradeció y asintió para prepararse a partir.**

'¿Colagusano es enserio?' **Sirius le dijo sintiéndose traicionado.**

'Sirius él solo quiere estar cerca de Lunático.' **Dijo Peter defendiendo a Ted.**

'Si porque solo le importa Lunático.' **Sirius dijo cruzándose de brazos. Peter no entendía a Sirius, había ratos en los que se preocupaba demasiado de Remus y otros en los que parecía que le daba lo mismo el licántropo.** 'eso es tan normal.' **Dijo el chico mirando a Ted.** 'Pero dime Ted, a quien vas a elegir ¿a Remus o a tu mejor amiga?'

'ya te dije que si voy solo va a tratar de besarme y… ya no quiero besar a nadie. Gracias.' **Dijo el chico sudando al recordar a Fidelma.**

'no me refiero Kai, Teddy.' **Dijo Sirius negando.** 'Me refiero a… ¿Cómo se llamaba?' **a Ted le daba lo mismo, lo escuchaba pero no ha´bia nda que lo hiciera cambiar de opinion.** '¡Ahh ya!' **Aplaudio el chico.** 'Victoire.' **Ted se detuvo de inmediato.**

'¿Qué hay con Victoire?' **Dijo el metamorfomago dejando su mochila. Sirius le sonrió a Peter, mostrándole que aun no perdía el tacto.**

'esta en el lugar donde queremos que este, Ted. Es tu oportunidad…' **Dijo Sirius de nuevo animado. Ted arrugo la frente sin entender.**

'¿Por qué? ¿de qué hablas?' **Dijo Ted mirándolo.**

'la conocí esta tarde y créeme lo hice, ella cree que lo estas superando.'

'¿Qué hiciste que?' **Dijo Ted tumbando la mochila al suelo.** '¿Qué fue exactamente lo que… ¡Sirius!' **Ted le grito poniéndose de puntitas y con el cabello naranja oscuro.**

'nada malo.' **Dijo Sirius manoteando su hombro.** 'Solo plantee la semilla de la duda y ya que es la fiesta de tu ex, entonces seguramente va a sentir el peligro…' **Dijo divertido. Ted lo miro boquiabierto.**

'¿Qué proceso?' **Ted le pregunto impaciente.** '¿en qué momento la conociste?' **Dijo Ted desesperado.**

'tranquilo, lo único que tienes que hacer es ir un rato a la fiesta. Que la gente te vea ahí, yo voy con Lunático, luego tu nos acompañas y todos terminamos amaneciendo en la casa de los gritos. Solo tenemos que comprobar si va a la fiesta.' **Dijo Sirius manipulador.** 'Si es así. Entonces tenemos la mitad del camino recorrido.' **Ted alzo una ceja al ver a Sirius sonriente detrás de él.**

'Si no te conociera, confiaría en esa sonrisita tuya…' **Dijo Ted cruzándose de brazos. Sirius rodo los ojos.**

'Deja eso y vamos a la fiesta Lunático…' **Peter miro a Sirius, que se había cruzado de brazos y cerrado los ojos pensando en Remus.** '¡Digo! ¡Ted! ¡Tú eres Ted!' **Ted sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió.**

'Sí, yo soy Ted.' **Dijo señalándose pero por esa sonrisa que portaba Sirius cambio su semblante a uno molesto.** 'Pero eso no quita que te recuerde a él.' **ahora era el metamorfomago el que jugaba.** 'Ta lvez sea una señal…'

'Ahhy por fav…'

'Vamos a esa fiesta entonces.' **Ted lo callo aplaudiendo. Sirius se cruzo de brazos y resoplo.** '¿Peter estás listo?' **Peter se señalo y Sirius lo miro.** 'no podemos dejarlo aquí, es parte del grupo.' **Sirius asintió y le sonrió a Peter.**

'Pues entonces… ¡manos a la obra!' **Dijo Sirius mirándolos manipuladoramente.**

 **No pasaron muchos minutos para que los chicos salieran de la habitación y se dirigieran a la torre de Ravenclaw, ahí había un grupo de chicos que acababan de adivinar el acertijo de la curiosa puerta de las aves de Hogwarts, los tres chicos pasaron junto a ellos ahorrándose la espera de un nuevo acertijo.**

 **Estuvieron un rato entre la multitud y aunque Ted quería terminar con todo esto para correr con Remus. Sirius le pidió que esperara un poco mas—para la desesperación del metamorfomago—finalmente Ted estuvo platicando un rato con Peter, para matar el tiempo. Le gusto escuchar lo que Remus había dicho de él y aunque "torpe" no era del todo un halago, le alivió escuchar que su padre lo había dicho de una forma positiva, estaban a mitad de un plan para ganar "la empatía de Remus" cuando Sirius sacudió el hombro de Ted, la única razón por la que el Hufflepuff lo dejo pasar fue porque era señal de que todo esto iba a acabar.**

'Okay, ya repasamos el plan…' **Sirius iba con una sudadera con capucha para que no lo notaran, ya había platicado con varia gente pretendiendo que era Ted pero aun así no se había quitado la capucha en ningún momento.**

'Sigo creyendo que se me ve ridículo este pantalón.' **Dijo Peter tratando de aflojar su pantalón Skinny.**

'deja eso, igual no nos quedaremos mucho.' **Dijo Sirius. Ted arrugo la frente y se volteo a Peter.**

'Se te ve bien.' **Dijo Ted sonriéndole amable a Peter, que era el que cargaba las mochilas (Sirius le había dicho a Ted que necesitaba verse fresco si es que Victoire aparecía).** '¿quieres que te ayude con eso?'

'No.' **Sirius contesto por Peter que solo cerro su boca.** 'Ahora, si alguien encuentra a la rubia…'

'Victoire.' ¬¬ **Ted lo corrigió.**

'Sí, ella.' **Dijo el chico Black sin importancia. Ted alzo una ceja.** 'Haremos la señal.'

'Es una mala idea Sirius…' **Peter dijo pero Sirius lo callo de inmediato. Peter suspiro algo desesperado.**

'Ahora… actuemos.' **Dijo Sirius.** 'Primero tú.' **Le dijo a Ted que solo suspiro cansado y camino a la multitud para encontrarse con Kai; como dictaba el plan.**

 **Sirius lo veía de lejos, la chica se había lanzado a sus brazos al instante en que lo vio.**

'¡Viniste!' **Para Ted fue algo tan raro que Kai lo estuviera acariciando tanto...**

 _Algo hizo Sirius…_

'Te dije que iba a venir…' **Dijo Ted dejando caer los hombros, Kai asintió mientras mojaba su labio inferior. Ted solo sonrió buscando a Dewey.** '¿has visto a Dewey?' **Dijo el chico mirando a su alrededor** 'Estaba platicando hace rato con él pero… tuve que ir al baño.' **Sonrió y Kai lo miro algo molesta.**

'¿entonces ya habías hablado con Dewey?' **Ted sonrió tratando de que la chica no comenzara a pelear con él. Kai leyó el gesto de Ted y decidió que no valía la pena pelear, después de todo era su cumpleaños y el Hufflpeuff se había comportado algo cariñoso ese día. No quería perder esa química que habían tenido una vez mas, solo porque el chico había hablado primero con su mejor amigo.** 'Bueno, no creo que tarde, estaba aquí hace rato.' **Dijo la chica tratando de lucirle a Ted su vestido nuevo. Ted rasco su nuca y solo le sonrió.** '¿Te gusta Teddy?' **Dijo la chica dando una vuelta. Ted asintió amable.**

'te ves muy bien Kai.' **La chica se detuvo y lo miro sonriéndole.**

'Gracias, Teddy.' **De nuevo lo abrazo, quedándose en sus brazos. Mientras Ted miro a Sirius para ver si había visto a Victoire.**

'no puedo creer que no quiera aprovechar esta situación. ¡La chica está dispuesta!' **Sirius dijo mirando a Ted comportándose algo distante con Kai.**

'Tal vez solo quiere terminar esto para irse con Remus.' **Sirius arrugo la frente al escuchar a Peter.**

'¿crees que es una buena idea Colagusano?' **Sirius le dijo algo molesto.** '¿Qué Remus y él salgan?' **Dijo con asco.** 'Yo no. Y si tengo que ayudarlo a conseguirse una novia para que deje a Remus en paz, lo hare.' **Dijo Sirius mirando a su alrededor.**

'¿Solo lo haces por eso?' **Peter lo miro. Sirius asintió aun checando si Victoire no se aparecía.** 'Pero…' **Él sabía que Remus y Ted no estaban saliendo pero… le pareció algo frió lo que Sirius estaba haciendo. Después de todo Ted les había estado ayudando y aun así Sirius solo quería…** 'Separarlos… eso es lo que quieres.' **Dijo Peter para sí mismo.**

'Eso suena feo… en el debido caso que Remus también estuviera enamorado de… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?' **Dijo Sirius mirándolo con una cara de espanto. Sacudió su cabeza para enfocarse de nuevo.** 'Además, no esta mal porque Remus no lo sabe aún… Tal vez si el del futuro… pero es un adulto y si nuestro Remus es suficiente maduro para entenderlo, seguro que el adulto lo comprenderá…' **Aun así no se escuchaba del todo convencido.** 'Solo no quiero seguir aquí viendo sus miraditas de enamorados. Fin.' **Pero Peter sabía que esas miradas solo eran miradas de un diferente tipo de amor.** 'no me veas así. Ted va a terminar con una chica, y créeme cuando te digo que todas son buenas opciones.' **Dijo el chico repasando a las candidatas. Volvió a mirar a Ted que acababa de suspirar mientras iba de la mano con Kai que le presentaba a todos los invitados.**

'¿Todo bien?' **Kai le pregunto cuando vio que miraba su reloj una y otra vez. Ted levanto la mirada y asintió.** 'Es que te ves… algo… desesperado.' **Dijo la chica vacilando y mirándolo de pies a cabeza.** 'linda sudadera.' **Dijo la chica dando una indirecta, era su cumpleaños, esperaba que Ted se vistiera un poco mas formal para la ocasión, pero al parecer Ted uso casi casi su pijama. Ted suspiro largo.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo la chica con algo de sarcasmo.**

'Kai, está bien. Solo me la puse porque no me quedare mucho…' **Dijo el chico sin filtro, hasta que la Ravenclaw lo soltó de la mano.**

'disculpa por quitarte tu valioso tiempo Ted.' **Dijo la chica herida.** 'Si quieres puedes irte ahora.'

 _¡Genial!_

'debí de saber que lo de la tarde era solo una ilusión.' **Ted suspiro largo...**

 _Estúpido Sirius._

'Apuesto a que ni siquiera te acordaste de mi cumpleaños…' **dijo la chica tratando de que Ted reaccionara.** 'Ted, te estoy hablando…'

'te estoy escuchando Kai.' **Dijo Ted cansado. La chica apretó los labios.** '¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de estar molesta?' **Dijo el chico recordando sus últimos meses de relación.**

'quiero que vuelvas a ser el de esta mañana.' **Dijo la chica de inmediato. Ted se encogió entre hombros.**

'No quiero hacerlo…' **Dijo mirando a Sirius.**

'¿Qué?'

'no, no por ti.' **Dijo el chico rápido para no herir sus sentimientos.** 'Es que era algo imbécil ¿no crees?' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros. Kai lo recordó, su sexy mirada, su sonrisa, la forma en la que se reía, la forma en la que la miraba, cuando la abrazaba, los "accidentales" toques que se daban.**

'No, era… perfecto.' **Dijo la chica sonriente. Ted la miro y negó.**

'No, era un imbécil.'

'cierto.' **Dewey se unió a la discusión, Ted levanto la mirada y le sonrió al que era su mejor amigo de la escuela.** 'Le guiñaste el ojo como cinco veces.' **Ted hizo cara de asco mientras que la Ravenclaw los miro boquiabierta y ofendida.** 'Te ves linda Kai.' **Dijo Dewey notando el impecable vestido que Kai usaba.**

'Déjalo así Dewey, es obvio que ustedes dos no han madurado para nada…' **Dijo la chica barriéndolos con la mirada, Dewey sonrió de lado aun a pesar que la chica estuviera molesta. Kai se dio la vuelta hacía Ted.** 'Ted, no me has dado mi regalo.' **Le dijo picoteando su pecho.** 'Y ya te dije lo que quiero.' **Dijo la chica picoteándole el hombro. Ted se quejo.** 'Al menos finge que te importa mi cumpleaños.'

'si me importa tu cumpleaños Kai.' **Ted alzo la voz.**

'¿Por qué me gritas?' **Dijo la chica molesta.**

'¡No te grite!' **Dijo Ted gritando. Kai le mostro.** '¡es que solo estás viendo mis errores!' **Dijo el chico abriendo los brazos.** 'No quiero ser ese chico…' **Dijo Ted en definitiva, la Ravenclaw miro a los demás invitados, algunos de ellos los miraban.**

'Ya déjalo Ted.' **Dijo la chica mirándolo decepcionada.** 'Que bueno que viniste…' **Dijo dejándolo para irse a otra parte. Ted se sintió terrible en el momento que se fue.**

'Kai…' **El chico se dio la media vuelta.**

'¡Hola!' **Ted dio un salto al ver a Fidelma sonriéndole. Miro de reojo a Dewey y este seguía a su lado.** '¿Cómo estas Teddy?' **Dijo la chica colgándose de inmediato de su cuello.**

'¿Qué hay Fidelma?' **Dewey la saludo y la chica le sonrió. Ted entonces supuso que él la había invitado.**

 _Espera… si Fidelma está aquí entonces… Victoire está aquí… ¡Si! ¡No! si me ve así, va a creer que soy un idiota…_

'Ahora vuelvo hermano...' **Dewey dijo al ver a Kai servirse otro trago. Ted negó pero Dewey tenía su camino trazado.**

 _Rayos…_

'¿no vino tu noviecita?' **Fidelma preguntó de nuevo con esa voz que ponía a Ted nervioso. El chico solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'Acabo de llegar.' **el chico mintió tratando de ahorrarse un problema.** 'Fide, ¿has visto a V…'

'entonces podemos divertirnos un poco ¿no?' **Fidelma le sonrió coqueta.** 'Digo igual ya le pusiste el alto a tu pesada ex-novia.' **Dijo mirando a Kai. Ted trago saliva, esperando que Victoire no estuviera cerca…**

 **La verdad es que en general la reunión iba bien, había alumnos de diferentes años y casas. Todos sonriendo y disfrutando de la velada. Claro, Kai estaba recibiendo muchos regalos, por todos aquellos que habían sido invitados a la velada e incluso por los que no había sido invitados por la chica, sino por algún invitado de ella y hasta de lo que ni siquiera recibieron invitación.**

'es increíble que le regalaras eso Victoire…' **Frank se puso la gorra al igual que Victoire.** 'Esas cosas que vende tu primo son peligrosas…'

'son cosas de niños Frank…' **Victoire dijo sin importancia.** 'Tal vez le salga un poco de sarpullido cuando se ponga la crema… tal vez le irrite un poco pero… no es algo grave.' **Frank la miro y negó con urgencia.**

'Llámame exagerado…' **Dijo Frank con voz cansada.** 'Pero ¿no crees que lo estas llevando al límite?' **Dijo el chico tratando de entrar en razón a la rubia.** 'Enserio Victoire, por lo que me has contado. Ted no esta haciendo nada malo… tú no quisiste besar…'

'¡Ya lo sé!' **Lo detuvo la chica sintiendo de nuevo esa fea sensación de la tarde.** 'Pero no podía solo hacerlo, sin estar segura Frank.' **Dijo la chica convencida de que había hecho lo correcto.** 'Fidelma tiene razón, solo me preocupa porque le tengo un cariño especial, quiero que este con alguien que valga la pena…' **a Frank le pareció ridículo.** '¡Deja de verme así!' **Le dio un golpe en el brazo.**

'¡Auch!' **Dijo el chico sobando su hombro.** 'De acuerdo, de acuerdo… solo lo dije porque las cosas cambiaron radicalmente de una semana a otra…' **Victoire asintió abrazándose así misma.** '¿Quiere decir esto que ahora jugamos para el otro lado?'

'eso suena horrible Frank.' **Victoire negó con desaprobación. Frank asintió aceptando que se había escuchado algo perturbador.** 'Digamos que estamos en el mismo equipo que Lorcan.' **Dijo la chica mirando a su alrededor para ver si encontraba a Ted.**

'Así que si encontramos a Ted manoseando, besuqueando, o cualquier cosa que termine con "ando", solo vamos a arrollarlo.' **Dijo Frank pensando en la imagen. Victoire asintió.** 'Eso suena… suena muy sensato. Inteligente.'

'¿Quieres dejar tu pesimismo? Además… ¿tienes una mejor idea?' **Dijo la rubia. Frank asintió.**

'Tal vez dejarlo e irnos a dormir…' **Dijo Frank como lo mas lógico, Victoire se puso seria y alzo una ceja. El chico se cohibió un poco.** 'Solo digo que Ted ya esta lo suficiente grande para decidir lo que quiere…'

'no sabes de lo que hablas Frank.' **Dijo la rubia convencida.** 'Ted aun tiene conflictos entre tomar jugo de naranja o malteada de chocolate en la mañana, ¿crees que pueda ver lo correcto de todo esto?' **Dijo envolviendo todo con una mano.** 'No. Lo sé porque yo soy su verdadera amiga…' **Frank suspiro largo.** 'Además, lo que haremos será tan vergonzoso que seguro Kai no se le vuelva a parar en su vida.' **Dijo la rubia segura.** '¿Estas conmigo?' **Frank suspiro sin mas remedio que apoyarla.** 'Deja de quejarte, ¡estamos en una fiesta!' **Alzó los brazos.**

'¡Ahí esta!' **Dijo Sirius localizando a Victoire.** 'Que se pudra quien diga que no soy bueno en esto…' **Peter acababa de pensar exactamente en eso.**

'¿harás la señal?' **Peter dijo ya cansado de cargar las mochilas. Sirius resoplo.** 'Pero…'

'¿Ya vista a Ted? Fide lo tiene aprisionado, además si la chica lo ve con su mejor amiga, todo se viene abajo.' **Dijo Sirius calculador.**

'¿entonces?' **Peter dijo sin entender. De pronto miro a Sirius quitarse su sudadera para mostrar una camisa muy familiar para Peter…** 'Es de Ted.' **Sirius asintió, sacando una gorra de la sudadera.** '¿Qué haces?'

'agradéceme luego, Busarajo.' **Dijo Sirius confiado caminando hacía la multitud. Peter negó sabiendo que esto no era una buena señal.**

 **Sirius camino entre la gente hasta que llego con Ted.**

'Hola Fide.' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole a la chica que estaba abrazando a Teddy.**

'¡Wally!' **Dijo la chica sorprendida.** 'No te había visto en…'

'¿Cómo esta él?' **Dijo mirando a Ted.** '¿No es adorable?' **Ted lo miro con ojos de fastidio.** '¿Podrías seguir cuidándolo por mi?'

'nah…' **Ted dijo pero la chica asintió y lo apretó un poco mas.**

'gracias, necesito hablar con la cumpleañera.' **Fidelma asintió.** 'Trátalo bien Fide…' **Dijo el chico poniéndole la gorra a Ted.**

'Sir-¡Wally!' **Ted le grito pero Sirius solo le sonrió guiñándole un ojo. Ted arrugo la frente pero segundos después Fidelma estaba asaltando sus labios.**

 **Sirius continuo entre la multitud a veces se paraba con algunos estudiantes para charlar un poco y bromear. No tardo en que todos pensaran que era Ted así hasta llegar con Kai que seguía hablando con Dewey, para cuando Sirius llegó a ellos, la chica se veía recuperada de su pelea con Ted. Dewey y ella estaban bebiendo un poco y riendo mientras recordaban de todas las cosas que habían hecho en sus anteriores años en Hogwarts… fue muy curioso porque, solo hablaron de las aventuras que habían tenido ambos… por un momento Kai se olvido de Ted.**

'eres muy importante para mi Kai…' **Dewey dijo entre tanto ruido. Kai le sonrió tomando su mano.**

'Tú también Dew…' **Dijo la chica mirando a Dewey y presintiendo que había tomado de mas porque Dewey se veía diferente, se veía mejor…**

'yo…' **Dewey apretó su mano y se acerco a ella.** 'He estado pensando en…' **Rio y a Kai le pareció adorable su sonrisa.** 'en nosotros.' **Dijo el chico algo influenciado por el alcohol.** 'últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…' **Dijo levantando la mirada sin saber que estaba rojo de la cara. Kai sonrió de lado.**

'ahora entiendo porque somos amigos.' **Kai y Dewey giraron para encontrarse con un chico de cabello negro, piel blanca como el mármol y ojos grises.** 'Porque yo también no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.' **Dijo "Ted" mirando a Kai. Dewey arrugo la frente.**

'¿Sigues aquí?' **Dijo Kai aun molesta.** 'Creí que tenías prisa en irte…' **Sirius trono la boca desesperado.**

 _No puede hacer nada bien este busarajo._

'Lo siento…' **Dijo acercándosele.** 'estaba algo estresado y sí, tengo algo que hacer pero… nada es mas importante para mi que tu cumpleaños, por eso vine. Eres mi mejor amiga Kai…' **Le puso un mechón detrás de su oreja.** 'Te ves realmente hermosa hoy Kai…' **Dijo el chico suspirando, la chica lo miro y sonrió halagada.**

'Pero te comportaste muy mal…' **Dijo la chica herida. Sirius asintió.**

'Ya me conoces Kai, soy algo… tonto.' **Dijo alzando sus cejas, la chica negó y soltó la mano de Dewey para tocar la mejilla de "Ted".**

'No eres tonto… algo despistado pero no tonto.' **Dijo la chica, Sirius subió su mano para tocar la mano que tenía en su mejilla.**

'Eres tan linda.' **Dijo el chico mirándola.** 'Esperó poder remunerarte esa horrible experiencia en tu cumpleaños Kai…' **Dewey parpadeo, ¿acaso era una insinuación?** 'lo que sea…' **La chica sonrió al escucharlo.**

'Pues ya volviste a ser el de la mañana, eso fue lo que te pedí.' **Dijo Kai acercándosele.**

'Ted…' **Dewey lo llamo algo confundido con todo esto.** '¿Qué…?'

'Ahora no amigo, no tengo mente para nada mas, mas que para esta hermosa chica.' **Dijo sin quitarle la mirada a Kai.**

'Pero…' **Dewey arrugo la frente.** '¿Qué?' **Dijo confundido, miro a la chica, estaba totalmente embobada de su amigo.** 'Kai…'

'Entonces…' **Sirius le volvió a hablar a Kai.** '¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?' **Dijo el chico tomándola de la cintura.**

'Oh Ted…' **Dijo la chica sin poder creerlo.** 'sabia que lo reconsiderarías.'

'por supuesto.' **Dijo Sirius acercándose mas a ella. La chica hizo lo suyo y también se acerco a él.**

'Bésame Teddy.' **Sirius sonrió malicioso mirando de reojo a donde había visto a Victoire.**

'No.' **Dijo el chico y Kai abrió los ojos algo sorprendida.** 'No aquí.' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole.** 'no prácticamente escondidos...' **Dijo negando rotundamente.** 'Es tu cumpleaños y tienes que ser la estrella de la noche.' **Kai sonrió emocionada cuando Ted la tomo de la mano y la llevo al centro de la reunión.** 'Vamos sube Kai.' **La ayudo a subir a una mesa.** '¡Hey! ¡todo mundo!' **Todos voltearon, incluyendo Ted.**

 _¿¡Y AHORA QUE LE PASA A ESTE!?_

'Quiero brindar por Kai.' **Victoire miro a Ted, con el mismo rostro de esta tarde.** 'Quiero brindar por esta maravillosa chica.' **Frank miro de reojo a Victoire que so lo se cruzo de brazos.** 'hermosa, inteligente e increíblemente sexy.' **Bullicio.** 'La mejor amiga que uno puede tener…'

 _Okay, baja ahora mismo Sirius…_

'¿dije mejor amiga?' **Kai asintió divertida de todo esto.** 'oh…' **Dijo el chico en conflicto.** 'Al Diablo con eso…' **Termino la frase y pronto tomo sus mejillas para besarla apasionadamente. Todos aplaudieron. Ted se quedo boquiabierto, Dewey se quedo helado sintiéndose algo traicionado por Ted, Fidelma aplaudió, Frank miro preocupado a Victoire, Victoire…**

 **Victoire sintió un calor ascendiente en su estomago, no era tierno, no era lindo. Era abrazador y era molesto pero ese calor no era dirigido a Kai, por mas loco que sonara era para Teddy. Estaba segura y por esa seguridad, paso…**

'Victoire no…' **Frank dijo en un murmuro pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Victoire empujo a Sirius de la mesa. Kai solo se tambaleo pero fue Sirius quien cayó al suelo. Se quejo de inmediato del hombro. Todos se quedaron mirando a la rubia.**

'bravo…' **Ted miró alucinado a Victoire.**

'¿Weasley?' **Kai la miro molesta.** '¿Qué es lo que haces?' **Dijo la chica molesta bajando a ayudar a "Ted". Victoire miro la situación y supo que solo se había dejado llevar por ese calor molesto en su estomago. Miro a Frank y el chico dejo caer los hombros y negó sin saber que hacer…**

 **La chica miro a su alrededor, todos la miraba preocupados y algo confundidos por lo que había pasado. La chica trago saliva y subió a la mesa.**

'¿mejor amiga?' **Dijo la chica tomando la bebida de Kai.** 'Que idiota, ¿no creen?' **Dijo la chica alzando ahora su vaso.** '¡Salud por Kai!' **Dijo la chica tomando toda la bebida y sacudiendo su cabeza.** 'Yo que la festejada merece besar a un hombre de verdad. Ted perdió ese merito segundos atrás… ups…' **Dijo mirando a Ted con un falso arrepentimiento. Todos se emocionaron al ver la carita de Victoire.** 'pero por favor… ¿Quién dijo yo?' **Aplaudieron y la multitud se dirigió a Kai, creyendo que era parte de un jugueteo entre Victoire y Ted.**

'¡Bien hecho Vi!' **Fidelma no lo escucho por estarle aplaudiendo a Victoire, que solo sonrió y volvió a subir a Kai a la mesa para que recibiera los aplausos. La rubia bajo con "Ted".**

'Eres un verdadero tonto.' **Dijo ayudándolo a levantarse.** '¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?' **Dijo molesta sacudiendo su hombro, Sirius notó que la bebida de alguien le había caído encima.** '¿Qué hay de Lorcan?'

'ya dejen eso…' **Dijo Sirius mirando la cantidad de bebida que le había caído encima.**

'Eso te pasa por estar jugand…'

'¿Qué demonios te pasa?' **Sirius la interrumpió, Victoire arrugo su frente mientras que el chico comenzó a revisar su hombro.** 'Pudiste lastimarme ¿sabes?' **Victoire rodo los ojos.**

'ahyy por favor Ted, has sobrevivido a cosas peores…' **Sirius la miro y alzo una ceja.**

 _Es por eso que ese chico esta así._

'¿Qué haces aquí?' **Dijo Sirius cambiando de tema, había visto a Peter señalarle el reloj y él sabía que se estaba haciendo tarde. Victoire lo miro y vacilo.** '¿Me estas siguiendo?'

'¿Qué?' **Pregunto la chica sorprendida. Sirius tomo esa reacción como algo positivo e inmediatamente lo uso a su favor… o al de Ted.**

'¿Victoire, estas celosa?' **Victoire abrió la boca ofendida, hizo varios pucheros y bufo.** 'No puedo creer que estés celosa.' **Dijo Sirius divertido.** 'Creí que no te importaba y todo eso…'

'Yo NUNCA dije que no me importabas Edward.' **Victoire dijo de inmediato levantando su dedo índice haciendo una mayor referencia.**

'no me besaste aquel día, pero ahora me arrollas por besar a alguien más… ¿tiene sentido para ti?' **Dijo Sirius mirándola.**

'¡Lo hice por Lorcan!' **Sirius levanto ambas cejas y rodo los ojos. Victoire apreto los labios y se sonrojo de inmediato.**

'En la tarde dije que te entendía y créeme que sigo entendiendo.'

'espera…' **Victoire quiso explicarle pero Sirius negó y le tapo la boca. Victoire abrió los ojos mirándolo molesta.**

'es injusto.' **Le dijo de golpe.** 'tú fuiste quien decidió que detenerlo todo de golpe y ahora… no entiendo…' **Victoire lo miro con algo de culpa, pero recordaba la intriga que había sentido antes de besarlo y no dejaba de pensar en la idea de perder a Ted si es que algo salía mal.** 'es absurdo no entender tus indirectas, tan directas, pero haces esto y… no sé… solo creo que…' **Victoire arrugo la frente y se acerco para escucharlo mejor, quería saber que sentía que es lo que pasaba con su mente esperando que eso ayudara a la suya.** 'Tal vez soy un tonto como dijiste, tal vez tarde décadas en tomar una decisión, pero cuando la tomo… no hay razón por la que deba de parar.' **Dijo el chico cabizbajo.** 'si esto debe de pasar, no debería de haber razón para detenerlo. Y si no pasa… pues creo que lo mejor es no forzarlo.' **Victoire sintió la indirecta de "Ted" y solo la hizo sentir mas confundida.** 'Yo tampoco quiero…' **Victoire notó como le temblaba el labio y miro sus ojos asustados.** '…perderte.' **Dijo vulnerable. Victoire suspiro, por alguna razón no sintió ese golpe que debía de sentir para hacerla cambiar de opinión…**

 _Son sus ojos… algo le pasa a sus ojos…_

'Ted…' **Aun aunque no sintiera ese golpe de reconsideración, estábamos hablando de su mejor amigo y por esa amistad de años tenía que hacer algo. Así que trato de hacerlo entrar en razón.** 'somos amigos.' **Dijo la chica esperando que lo entendiera pero el chico solo asintió. ¿Por qué era tan difícil comunicarse con él ahora?** '…lamento lo de ese día. Enserio. ¿Pero no te has puesto a pensar en lo que podría pasar? ¿Qué tal si…?' **Pero Victoire no pudo terminar…**

'¡Vamos Weasley!' **Un chico levanto a Victoire y Fidelma (apoyada por Ted) la llevo a bailar. Sirius la miro y se despidió con una sonrisa amarga, Victoire negó pero ya era demasiado tarde. El chico se había perdido en la multitud.**

'Hora de irnos campeón.' **Sirius tomo a Ted del brazo y lo jalo para salir de ahí. Ted camino de espaldas siendo guiado por Sirius hacía la salida, miro hacía la multitud… hacía Victoire en especial, a la rubia que estaba bailando con el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.**

 **Victoire se veía tan bien, sonreía y ese chico se veía tan bien a su lado; se veía… seguro. Suspiro largo y fue como si su suspiro hubiera resonado por todo el lugar, pero eso era imposible… aunque al parecer no lo fue para Victoire que se detuvo y lo miro. Ted le sonrió con trsiteza en sus ojos…**

 _De nuevo miel…_

 **Todas las palabras que había escuchado antes de "él" ahora tuvieron sentido, la hicieron titubear. Esa mirada era todo lo que necesitaba para ponerla a pensar nuevamente. Y Ted lo notó, no tó que algo había sacudido a Victoire y la había dejado por primera vez después de hace mucho tiempo sin respuestas.**

'¿ella está bien?' **Ted le pregunto a Sirius preocupado. Sirius bufo y sonrió confiado.** '¿Seguro?'

'es solo cuestión de tiempo Teddy.' **Dijo Sirius tomándolo de los hombros para dirigirse a la salida.** 'Ahora, el lobito nos espera.' **Ted asintió de inmediato y corrió a la salida para encontrarse con Peter. Sirius se volteo a ver la fiesta.**

'En otra ocasión Siri…' **Dijo el chico resistiéndose de envolverse en ese loco, joven y divertido ambiente.** 'con mis chicos.' **Dijo mirando a la entrada donde estaban Ted y Peter.** '¿Qué es lo que esperan?' **Los apuro y los chicos salieron detrás de él.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte un rato mas?' **Alfred Davies le pregunto a Lysander que negó de inmediato.** '¿Qué tienes?' **Le dijo empujándolo amigablemente. Lysander se contuvo de no golpearlo, la verdad es que no estaba de humor para nada.** 'Tienes esa actitud desde que salimos del entrenamiento…' **Dijo con algo de enfado. Lysander suspiro largo recordando que había sido Lorcan precisamente la razón por la cual se había puesto así. Después del castigo que había conseguido para Lorcan días atrás, consiguió tres días de distancian entre Lorcan y Ted con sus visitantes. Pero ahora, después de una minuciosa precaución para que los horarios de su hermano no congeniaran en ningún momento con los del chico de séptimo, Lorcan había desaparecido como si todos esos esfuerzos hubieran sido en vano. Dejándolo "solo", después del entrenamiento y sin ninguna pista de donde pudiera estar…**

'Solo estoy cansado Alfred...' **Dijo en un tono molesto. Alfred miro de reojo hacía Gary, que solo dejo caer los hombros sin entender a su amigo.** 'los veo mañana…' **ambos chicos no quisieron detenerlo, la verdad es que Lysander no tenía nada de su encanto natural y era mejor que descansara. Lysander se despidió una vez mas camino directamente a su cuarto, antes de que subiera las escaleras alzo la mirada y con frente arrugada se dio cuenta de que su tan buscado hermano estaba a punto de dirigirse a su habitación…**

'Lorcan…' **Lysander tronó la boca y subió a zancadas a su cuarto.**

 **Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, Lorcan preparaba una mochila llena de ropa, de cobijas y un estuche con varias pociones; provisiones, como él las llamaba. Llevaba comida envuelta y Lysander notó que su celular estaba por alguna razón encendido…**

'¿Vas a alguna parte?' **Lorcan se dio la vuelta algo sorprendido. Notó que ese sentimiento en el pecho era solo Lysander, no la adrenalina y emoción por lo que iba a pasar en unas horas. La oportunidad de estudiar a un licántropo era demasiado para él.**

'Lys…' **Dijo entre risas sonriente mientras trataba de ahogar ese pulso en su pecho.** 'Me asustaste…' **Se dio la media vuelta. Lysander alzo una ceja y lo miro algo insatisfecho de su reacción.**

'¿Qué estás haciendo?' **Dijo el chico caminando directamente a su cama para tener una mejor vista de lo que estaba haciendo.** '¿para que es todo esto?' **Le pregunto molesto.** '¿A dónde vas ahora?' **Ni siquiera lo dejo contestar cuando otra pregunta ataco a Lorcan.** '¿Por qué te fuiste de la cancha de Quidditch si te dije que te quedaras ahí?' **le quito un frasquito con una poción morada, la especial para el hombro de Sirius.** 'Te estoy hablando Lorcan.' **Lorcan trago saliva y se giro a la mochila.**

'Lys no te molestes…' **el dolor en su pecho incremento.** 'tú estabas entrenando y…'

'te dije que te quedaras ahí.' **le reclamo una vez mas.** 'Te dije que no te movieras de ahí. Termina el entrenamiento y voy a buscarte ¿y que me encuentro?' **Abrió los brazos, molesto.** 'me encuentro ridículamente solo.' **Lorcan suspiro cansado.** '¿Qué significa eso Lorcan?' **Lysander le pregunto ofendido, como si nada de lo que estuviera diciendo le importara a Lorcan. Pero era lo opuesto; Lorcan se sentía ligeramente culpable, después de todo él se la había pasado bien con Roxanne.**

'Nada.' **Dijo Lorcan ahorrándose las palabras.** 'Lo siento Lysander…' **Dijo el chico dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo para disculparse con Lysander apropiadamente.** 'Quería volver pero encontré al señor Potter y al señor Lupin y… ¡es que hoy hay luna llena, Lysan…!' **Pero Lysander le había tapado la boca.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo Lysander completamente ofendido.** 'tú…' **Simplemente parecía que Lorcan hacía que todos sus intentos fallaran, todo el esfuerzo que el ponía para protegerlo, Lorcan lo desaparecía en un abrir y cerrar lo ojos y últimamente se hacía casi imposible.** '¿Dónde estabas antes?' **Dijo Lysander cerrando los ojos, después de haber mirado a Lorcan algo asustado, decidió seguir con los ojos cerrados, no podía y no quería contenerse.** '¿Dónde estabas… antes de… ¿A dónde te fuiste?' **Dijo impaciente.**

'Pociones.' **Lorcan dijo rápido.** 'Estoy ayudando a alguien y-y-y…' **Lysander lo miro de repente Lorcan se perdió, bajo la mirada parpadeo mirando soñador el suelo y a Lysander le aterro ver una sonrisa tierna en su rostro. De pronto las memorias hicieron vacilar al gemelo mayor…**

'¿a quien estas ayudando? ¿Y a qué?' **trato de tener tacto pero las palabras simplemente salieron atropelladas.**

'A pasar la materia, es que…' **Lorcan se detuvo al escuchar a su hermano bufar.** 'Lys…' **quería contárselo, quería saber si él entendía porque su cuerpo se volvía tan vulnerable ante Roxanne Weasley. Pero Lysander negó y comenzó de nuevo con su sermón.**

'¿No te das cuenta Lorcan?' **Le dijo desesperado.** '¡Solo te esta usando!' **Lorcan lo miró algo impresionado por su teoría. Negó en cortó, no supo por qué. Algo en su cerebro le dijo que lo hiciera, que se negara a esa realidad.** 'por supuesto que sí, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan iluso? Lorcan, no tengo idea de que…' **No quería preguntarlo porque preguntarlo era entrar en un tema que… sí, le aterraba.** 'lo que hiciste estuvo mal. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Me dejaste esperándote, aun cuando te dije que te quedaras ahí.' **Volvió a repetir cambiando de tema y Lorcan solo agacho la mirada borrando esa sonrisa de antes. Sentía en el pecho la molestia de su hermano y eso lo entristeció.** 'preferiste ir a ayudar a alguien que solo busca su beneficio, que esperar a tu propio hermano.' **Dijo Lysander herido.**

'No, va a enseñarme a volar…' **Quería mostrarle que Roxanne y él tenían un acuerdo, que no lo estaba usando iba a recibir algo a cambio.**

'¿Qué?' **Lysander lo miro noqueado por las palabras de Lorcan, algo le dolió en el centro del pecho. Lorcan lo miro preocupado.**

'¿Lys, estas bie…?' **Lysander lo empujo a la cama agresivo.**

'¿Te va a enseñar a volar?' **Dijo Lysander mirándolo molesto y aguantando las lagrimas.** '¿Va a enseñarte a volar? ¿va a enseñarte como yo lo iba hacer?' **Dijo el chico llevándose una mano al pecho.** '¿decidiste que tu hermano no era suficiente para…?'

'¡No! Lys, es que tú estás tan ocupado y yo creí que era mejo…'

'¿mejor? ¿¡es mejor un completo extraño que tu propio hermano!?' **Le grito Lysander ocultando todo su dolor, sentía que Lorcan lo estaba suplantando y un extraño miedo se apodero de él.** '¡Dime la verdad! ¡admite que no quieres estar cerca de mi!' **Lorcan negó tratando de detener a su hermano, no quería que de verdad creyera todas esas cosas, porque era mentira. Había aceptado la ayuda de Roxanne porque sabía que él estaba ocupado, porque entendía que a diferencia de él, Lysander tenía amigos y un circulo social del cual nutrirse.** '¡te lo prometí, tú me dejaste prometerlo! ¡No tenías que irte con NADIE MAS! ¡TENIAS QUE ESPERAR, YO SOY TU HERMANO!' **termino empujándolo a la cama.** '¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?'

'Ly-Lys…' **Pero Lysander no dejaba de hablar y de culparlo por cosas que ni siquiera tenía nada que ver…** 'Lys.' **Lorcan intento de nuevo.**

'No, dímelo.' **Le demando.** '¡si eso es lo que quieres, al menos dímelo en la cara! ¡así yo te dejó en paz! ¡porque al parecer, con todo lo que estas haciendo Lorcan. Quieres que te manden de nuevo a ese lugar! ¡Tú no quieres estar cerca de nosotros! ¡quieres irte, por eso estas llevando esto demasiado lejos! ¡te dije que te comportaras, tienes que comportarte!' **No entendía como de un momento a otro ahora estaban hablando de separaciones, él se había sentido bastante bien horas antes, incluso creyó que de verdad estaba mejorando; había socializado con Roxanne, se había comunicado con James y Remus, era un avance. Pero por lo que escuchaba de Lysander, parecía que ese "avance" solo era producto de su imaginación y en realidad no estaba mejorando en nada. Pero…**

'Lys…' **Y si era cierto, entonces se había perdido en el camino porque…**

 _el doctor dijo que tenía que relajarme, tenía que producir serotonina y endorfina. Estoy tratando de crear relaciones… yo… no entiendo._

 **¿Por qué lo mandarían a San Mungo por estar de buen humor?**

'¡Lorcan, me dejaste solo ahí!' **Lysander molesto.** 'desde que todo esto empezó… Lupin y… ¡tú te alejas!' **esta vez sonó herido.** '¡como antes!' **Lorcan sintió el mismo dolor en el pecho que Lysander. Negó esperando que su hermano se consolara.** 'Tú sabes que si.' **Dijo Lysander con los ojos llorosos.** 'Y siempre soy yo el que…' **pero no pudo terminar la frase porque algo en su interior no se lo permitió. Pero no necesito terminarla para que Lorcan lo entendiera. La habitación se quedo en silencio, Lorcan comenzó a sentir los ojos llorosos ya que su hermano los tenía igual. Sentía esa incomodidad en el pecho, la angustia y tristeza de Lysander opacando el buen rato que había pasado.**

'Eh-e-es…' **Lysander levanto la mirada para escucharlo. Lorcan tenía ligeramente mojados los ojos. Y es que a diferencia de él, Lorcan no sabía retener mucho tiempo las lagrimas.** 'no.' **Dijo el gemelo cerrando los ojos.** 'Es injusto.' **Dijo tocando su pecho con algo de dolor. Lysander abrió los ojos sorprendido de las palabras de su hermano. Había sonado una queja y él nunca se había quejado de eso… de lo de ellos.**

'¿Cómo dices?' **Lysander sintió un calor en el estomago y Lorcan abrió los ojos sintiéndolo igual.** '¿Qué dijiste?' **Lorcan lo miro y se disculpo sin decir una sola palabra pero ya lo había dicho.**

'Lys yo…'

'¿injusto?' **Lysander bufo y Lorcan sintió ese calor en su pecho y se sintió tan pequeño comparado a el. Era frustrante, era como pelear contigo solo que una parte de ti no eras tú y la que reconocías como tuya era débil. Era absurdo, porque él mismo se vencía.** '¿Por qué? ¿por sentir empatía?' **Lorcan negó.** '¿eso que quiere decir?'

'es que… Lys, escúchame…' **Dijo el gemelo pequeño.**

'¿escúchame?' **Dijo con algo de ironía pero mas con enojo. Lorcan se quejo, sintiéndose algo molesto también.** 'Te escucho Lorcan.' **Lorcan negó, no quería, no quería estar molesto. Porque él no estaba molesto, esa no era su emoción, no quería, le aterraba la idea de hacer algo que no sentía. Le aterraba no poder controlarse.** '¿Qué sucede ahora? ¡Habla!' **Lysander le dijo molesto, le dijo herido.** 'Admite que…'

'¡estaba siendo feliz y tú lo estas apagando!' **Lorcan dijo en el mismo tono molesto que Lysander. Lorcan de pronto sintió como ese calor se enfrió sintiéndose como una gota helada que desliza por tu piel ardiendo hasta que cae y todo lo enfría. Y tan pronto como se molesto con Lysander, en un parpadeo sintió la tristeza de su hermano poseerlo de manera total, sumándose la culpa por haberle gritado a Lysander de esa manera.** 'Lys…' **Lorcan dijo totalmente arrepentido, empezó a llorar sin saber porque pero adopto esas lagrimas como arrepentimiento.** 'Lys, lo sien…'

'entonces eso es…' **Dijo Lysander con un nudo en la garganta. Le había pedido que fuera directo, pero ahora parecía haber sido una mala idea porque esa pequeña frase lo había aniquilado.** 'soy yo quien te arruina todo…' **Dijo Lysander bajando la mirada sintiendo como cada una de esas palabras le secaban la boca. Lorcan negó. Pero Lysander solo recordaba todas las advertencias que le habían dado Gary y Alfred acerca de su hermano y su extraña actitud hacía con él.** 'es cierto…' **Dijo mirándolo decepcionado. Lorcan negó una vez mas, se trato de acercar a él pero Lysander estiro los brazos pidiéndole que se alejara.** 'lo que dicen es cierto.' **Dijo aguantando las lagrimas.** 'No me quieres.'

'¡Lys no!' **Lorcan dijo entre llantos. Desesperado de que Lysander de verdad creyera eso. Pero Lysander negó.**

'tu lo dijiste.' **Le dijo en un tono molesto pero curiosamente Lorcan seguía estando triste y no molesto.**

'No quería… yo… es que…' **Toco su pecho con desesperación esperando a que su hermano lo entendiera.** 'Tú sabes que es lo que me pasa cuando estoy…'

'¿cerca de mi?' **Dijo el chico herido. Lorcan abrió los ojos notando que solo lo estaba arruinando. Negó.** 'yo soy el problema… yo te arruino.' **Dijo Lysander mirando el suelo.**

'Lys, p-po-por favor…' **Lorcan dijo sollozando pero Lysander negó y habló en definitivo.**

'Tú quieres culparme, pero no fue mi culpa...' **Cerró los ojos y Lorcan solo se echo a llorar.** 'no es mi culpa. Yo no…'

'Ya basta…' **Dijo el chico sentándose en el suelo y tapándose los oídos.** 'lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…' **Dijo haciéndose bolita en el suelo.** 'Lo siento… no quería, yo… soy un monstruo… lo siento… lo siento…' **En cualquier otra ocasión hubiera corrido a ayudarlo. Lo hubiera consolado e intentado olvidar lo que había pasado. Pero esa vez no pudo y no por la pelea; algo lo atemorizo al escucharlo en crisis.** 'Lo lamento, lo siento, perdón, no quería… yo… soy un monstruo.' **Lysander no quiso escucharlo mas, camino a la puerta.** 'No me dejes solo…' **Lorcan le suplico.** 'Lys… Lysander, Lysander por favor, por favor… no, no no me… Lysander…' **No pudo y sabía que era un ser horrible por dejarlo ahí pero no. No estaba listo tampoco él.**

'yo… no estoy molesto, Lorcan.' **Dijo sabiendo que había tocado un punto débil, no solo de Lorcan… también de él y estaba arrepentido de eso.** 'Lo siento.' **Dijo el chico cerro los ojos cruzando el cuarto rápido.**

'Lysander por favor, ayud…' **No escucho mas porque cerró la habitación y se fue lo mas lejos y rápido posible.**

 **OOoOO**

'Mira el cielo. ¡Llegamos tarde, llegamos tarde!' **Ted subía las escaleras de la casa de los gritos casi volando.**

'Ted, no vayas tan rápido.' **Peter dijo precavido.** 'puede ser peligroso.' **Pero por ahora Ted no sentía nada de peligro, solo quería ayudar a su padre.**

'Teniamos que ir a la estúpida fiesta…' **Dijo el chico molesto consigo mismo.** '¿crees que James ya se haya ido?' **Volteo por un segundo con Peter que solo lo jalo al escuhcar un mueble caerse.**

'¡Basta!' **Dijo el rubio deteniéndolo.** 'Te entiendo, pero es peligroso.' **Ted asintió disculpándose.**

'Lo siento…' **Dijo el metamorfomago apenado.** 'Es la segunda vez que… bueno tercera. Yo solo quiero saber si esta bien.' **Dijo mirandolo con ojitos de dolor.**

'Pues corramos entonces…' **Peter trato de detener también a Sirius, pero eso era algo imposible, el chico Black era como un huracán cuando se proponía algo y por su mirada Peter sabía que era imposible detenerlo. Aun cuando se olía el peligro a metros de distancia.** '¡James, todo bien!'

 **El eco del grito reboto por toda la casa hasta el cuarto donde estaba James y un Remus bastante inestable.**

'es Sirius.' **Remus dijo antes que James, su voz rápida y energética. Estaba cerca de James que solo se encontraba inmóvil aprisionado por el licántropo que miro hacía la puerta del cuarto.**

'Eso parece Lunático.' **Dijo James mirando a su amigo a poca distancia de él.**

 **La cosa había estado rara desde que llegaron a la casa y con cada minuto que pasaba Remus se ponía mas raro. Habían terminado así, James recargado en una de las rasgadas paredes y Remus frente a él percibiendo un olor "dulce" de él. James no había hecho nada porque aunque esto nunca le pasara a Remus sabía que seguramente era su lado lobuno y lo mejor eran no hacer ningún movimiento en falso, James no olvidaba lo que Lorcan había dicho; la bestia podía salir.**

'¡es tardísimo!' **Remus dijo molesto.** '¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? ¿Por qué siempre es tan irresponsable?' **Decía con velocidad al hablar.** 'mira la hora que es… eso no ayuda.' **Dijo el chico ansioso.** 'Ya debería de… sentir algo, pero solo…' **James noto como rasco su cabeza con desesperación, se paso el dorso de su mano por su rostro como si algo le estuviera dando comezón. James sonrió divertido y Remus lo miro de inmediato de reojo.**

'¿Qué diablos le paso a tus ojos?' **Dijo James notando los ojos de Remus ligeramente dilatados. Remus trago saliva y agacho la mirada apenado.**

'Hueles raro…' **Dijo Remus con dolor, James alzó una ceja ignorando lo que sabía sobre las pupilas dilatadas.** '¿Crees que venga Ted con ellos?' **Dijo Remus rascando ahora su nuca.** 'Espero que venga Ted con ellos, tenía una fiesta pero…' **Se separo de James y camino por toda la habitación, rascando sus brazos y cabellera.** '…enserio quiero… no sé…' **se detuvo cuando noto que había hablado inconsciente.**

'Seguro viene con Sirius y Peter.' **James le dijo alegre de su espacio personal de nuevo. Se asomo a la ventana y notó—como lo había dado a entender Remus—la luna brillando.** 'Mierda…' **Dijo preocupado.**

'Sirius, detente…' **Remus volteo a la puerta al escuchar a Peter.** 'Ya esta la luna, él podría…'

'Pues con mayor razón Peter.' **Sirius abrió empujo la puerta.** 'Tenemos que apresurar… ¿James?' **Dijo Sirius sorprendido de no ver a un ciervo.**

'¿Dónde demonios estabas?' **Remus dijo dando zancadas hacía el chico de ojos grises.** '¿Ya viste la luna?'

'¿Remus?' **Peter y Sirius dijeron al mismo tiempo extrañados de aun ver al chico y no a la bestia.**

'¡Wow! un premio por usar su cerebro.' **Peter miro extrañado al chico de ojos miel que parecía agitado, miro buscando respuesta a James y este solo negó y dejo caer los hombros dando a entender que él tenía las mismas incognitas.** 'Ya sabes lo importante que es esto y lo precavidos que tenemos que ser…' **Ahora le dijo a Sirius.** 'No puedes llegar solamente y…' **Se detuvo al estar cerca de él… Sirius lo miro con una ceja arriba. Remus se había quedado helado.**

'¿Lunático estas…?'

'¿estás bien?' **Ted se escucho atrás de Sirius. Peter lo había convencido de cargar las cosas mientras él "trataba" de detener a Sirius. Claro, fallaron.** '¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le pasa?' **Remus respiro y de un momento a otro se acerco al cuello de Sirius que dio un paso atrás, pero Remus lo detuvo tomándolo de los hombros. Sirius bajo la mirada hacía las manos de Remus, se sentían fuertes…**

'¿Qué mierda está pasando?'

'No te muevas.' **James le dijo rápido, tratando de no reírse de las caras de Ted. Que miraba boquiabierto la escena.**

'Sirius…' **Sirius abrió los ojos al sentir como Remus rozaba su nariz sobre la piel de su cuello mientras olfateaba.**

'Cornamenta, mas les vale hacer algo porque esto es…'

'¿tu fantasía hecha realidad?'

'¡James!' **Dijeron Sirius y Ted al mismo tiempo. Remus apretó los hombros de Sirius sintiendo que se quería alejar.**

'Sirius…' **Remus volvió a decir.** 'Hueles…' **No sabía como describirlo.** 'Es… tienen razón.' **Dijo el chico bajando un poco el cuello de su playera.**

'Enserio tiene que pararlo…' **Dijo Sirius inmóvil y totalmente intimidado.**

'estoy de acuerdo.' **Ted dijo tentado a alejar a su padre de Sirius.** '¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué esta oliéndolo?'

'tengo una teoría.' **James dijo sonriendo de lado y Ted camino a él dejando caer la mochila en el suelo para ponerse frente a James y demandar una respuesta.** 'Es el lobo.'

'enserio huele bien.' **Dijo Remus sorprendido.** 'Es… como dulce y…' **Subio su mano y la masajeo su cuello.**

'Remus sigo siendo Sirius…' **Sirius tomo su mano para quitarla pero Remus la manoteo y la tomo apretandola.** '¡James!' **Dijo Sirius pidiendo ayuda.** '¡Demonios quieren… solo… ¡deja de olerme!' **Dijo tratando de alejarse de Remus pero Remus insistió.**

'es que tu sangre…' **Dijo Remus inconsciente.** 'huele como la de James… no, huele mejor…'

'Remus, enserio estas sonando como esos psicópatas…'

'es que tienen razón, de verdad es diferente…' **Sirius se removió algo incomodo.** 'Es… fresca y dulce… es pura.'

'Hare una nota mental, gracias.' **Dijo apático el chico Black.** 'también hare una nota sobre esto; que quede claro que no puedes decir que soy yo el que hace las cosas mas raras en el grupo. Porque no hay punto de discusión, esto sin duda lo mas raro que hemos hecho…' **Dijo el chico sintiendo como Remus asentía.** 'Al menos estamos de acuerdo en eso.'

'yo…' **Entonces Remus sintió una tremenda necesidad de probar ese sabor que podía percibir por medio de su olfato.** 'quiero…' **La piel de Sirius parecía ser blanda y al mismo tiempo apetitiva, sin olvidar que su sangre era de buen agrado para la nariz de Remus, una idea llevo a la otra y ahora por alguna razón quería degustar.**

'Suponiendo que tengas razón…' **Sirius dijo ya olvidado un poco el pavor de tener a Remus oliéndolo.** '¿Por qué mierda le importa mi sangre?' **Ted trono sus dedos y señalo dando un punto de partida.**

'No es un vampiro.' **Dijo señalando a su padre. Se cruzo de brazos y volvió a exigirle una respuesta a James, que solo rió sorprendido de la mirada de Ted.**

'¡Oye, a mi también me hizo eso!' **Dijo señalado a Sirius. Sirius negó con desaprobación mirando de reojo a Remus.** 'supongo que es su olfato…'

'¡no!' **Remus se separo rápido de Sirius. El chico de ojos grises notó unos ojos de pavor por parte del licántropo. Remus lo miro e incontrolablemente comenzó a salivar mas, mojo sus labios y Sirius trago saliva entendiendo lo que pasaba.** 'Dime que trajiste comida…' **el chico asintió en corto señalando la mochila.** 'Gracias.' **Dijo el chico tensó alejándose de Sirius que sintió un escalofrió por toda su espalda.**

'¿tenias hambre Lunático?' **Dijo James entendiéndolo.** 'Y quería comerte…' **Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sirius, este solo negó aun algo impactado por la mirada que Remus le había dado, realmente le llego el mensaje del licántropo.**

'acá esta la comida…' **Ted dejo el asunto por la paz y ayudo a su padre.** 'No podíamos traer tanta, pero si quieres…' **Ted saco su porción de alimentos.** 'Puedes comerte la mía.' **Dijo sonriéndole y entregándosela. Remus asintió y la tomo de inmediato.** 'Créeme es mejor que Sirius…' **Dijo el chico tratando de bromear pero al ver a Remus negar hizo que parara con ese tipo de bromas. Remus se veía tan desesperado incluso al comer, no le importaba la forma correcta de tomar los alimentos, tenias las manos llenas de comida y no dejaba de combinar los platillos al azar, ni siquiera parecía estarlos disfrutando, rascaba su nuca y comía, chupaba sus dedos y respiraba agitado. Era un desastre, lo merodeadores podían afirmarlo y en parte se culpaban de no traer alguna cámara para guardar el momento, pero Ted en cambio miraba a su padre estupefacto, maravillado… Remus gruño y se detuvo, soltó el emparedado que tenía en la mano y limpió su boca con su antebrazo.**

'Okay Ted…' **James lo llamo.** 'Dale espacio, es hora.' **Dijo mirando la luna.** 'extrañamente ya es hora…' **Dijo aun sorprendido. Nunca había tardado tanto.**

'Sí, yo…' **Ted los volteo a ver y asintió, hizo el intento de levantarse pero Remus lo regreso de nuevo al suelo. Ted lo miro soprendido, el chico tenía los ojos amarillos.**

'Mierda.' **Dijo Peter para sorpresa de los otros dos.** 'Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí.' **Dijo rápido.** 'se lo va a comer…' **Sirius trago saliva.**

'¡Ted ven acá ahora mismo! No es momento de jugar a Romeo y Julieta.' **Sirius lo regaño de nuevo en ese tono parental.**

'Es lo que trato pero él…' **Entonces Remus lo empujo y Ted cayo al suelo, los merodeadores se acercaron para ayudarlo pero Remus levanto la mirada y les gruño.**

'¿Por qué no cambia?' **Dijo Sirius con las manos arriba y mirndo de reojo a James.** '¿Dónde esta Ravee?'

'No tengo idea, supongo que en su cuarto.' **Dijo James recordando.** 'El plan es que venga temprano, no ahora.'

'Tenemos que llamarlo.' **Peter dijo angustiado por Ted, Remus comenzaba a olfatearlo igual que Sirius.** 'Se lo va a comer, va a morir, Remus va asesinar a alguien…'

'¡Cierra la boca Colagusano!' **Sirius le dijo impaciente.**

'¿Qué hacemos James?' **Peter busco ayuda del Potter, que solo miro a Remus; el chico frotaba su mejilla con la de Ted… miro de reojo a Sirius y este lo iro a él.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo el chico sin entender su mirada. James miro de nuevo a Remus y lo proyecto como un perro negro y grande, miro a Ted y lo proyecto como a él en una tarde de verano, después de haber correteado por casi todo el valle de Godric.**

'es un cariño.' **Dijo James de repente.** 'Quiere juegar con él.'

'oh no…' **Peter dijo con angustia. James lo miro de reojo.** 'Luego se lo va a comer.' **Dijo mirando con horror a Remus.**

'Nah…' **James dijo mas tranquilo bajando las manos.** 'es lo que haces tú cuando quieres jugar en casa.' **Señalo a Sirius que inmediato miro a Remus, el chico empujaba ligeramente el rostro de Ted con su frente.**

'Ehm… cierto.' **Dijo el chico inclinando su cabeza.**

'entonces…' **Ted hablo desde el suelo. Los tres chicos lo miraron.** '¿quiere jugar conmigo?' **Dijo algo alucinado. Sirius lo miro antipatico.**

'No te emociones, quizá si quiera comerte.' **Ted rió aceptando esa realidad también.**

'¿quieres jugar…?' **Dijo Ted levantando su mano para tocar a Remus, pero este de inmediato se alejo y le gruño.**

'Ven para acá, rápido.' **James le dijo tronando sus dedos. Ted negó y levanto las manos al ver a Remus molesto.** 'oye… se que parece el chico de antes pero no lo es. Esta actuando como el lobo.' **Remus miro a James, trato de levantarse pero era obvio que ese cuerpo era pequeño para los movimientos de un hombre lobo.**

'esta bien…' **Dijo Ted mirando a Remus resbalar por los zapatos, pataleo tratando de quitarlos.** 'Tranquilo…' **Ted se acerco a ayudarlo.**

'¿se te acabaron las neuronas?' **Sirius le dijo y Remus le gruño.** '¿Por qué todas estas cosas raras solo pasan aquí?' **Dijo el chico Black harto.** 'Niéguenlo.' **Dijo mirando a sus otros dos amigos. Ninguno lo hizo.**

'¿Qué se supone que hagamos?' **Dijo Peter perdido, mirando como Ted se acercaba a Remus y este a ratos amenazaba en atacarlo.**

'no sé…' **James habló.** 'Es Remus, digo su cuerpo… no parece tan peligroso…' **Dijo el chico Potter, esperando que no lo fuera.** 'no podemos llevarlo al bosque, ni siquiera puede pararse…' **Entonces escucharon quejarse a Ted. Remus le había golpeado al mover uno de sus brazos.**

'Estoy bien.' **Dijo antes de que le ordenaran alejarse.** 'Estoy bien…' **Dijo tocando su nariz. Había un poco de sangre…** 'Woah…' **Dijo el chico al verla. Para cuando levanto la mirada noto que Remus lo miraba, estaba al parecer sentado mirándolo tranquilo, Ted miro sus ojos amarillos escudriñándolo, como si tratara de entender algo. entonces lentamente y vacilante, el hombre lobo se movió, quedo y calculador. Ted notó como trataba de percibir algún olor. Primero se acerco a su cuello, pero a diferencia de Sirius, con él no tuvo que rozar su piel para elevar su nariz hasta… su cabello. Lo olfateo y lo miro, con una mano (y tosco) lo sintió. Hizo una cara de frustración y gateo alrededor de él.**

'¿y ahora que hace?' **Peter le pregunto a James.**

'¿Es enserio?' **James dijo viendo que sus amigos esperaban que él tuviera todas las respuestas, pero la verdad…** 'Apenas entiendo lo que pasa.' **Dijo mirando a Remus intentando una vez mas descifrar ese cabello verde que de un momento a otro se torno azul. Remus abrió los ojos y tomo distancia al ver el cambio.**

'El cabello.' **Dijeron los cuatro chicos.**

'Cámbialo de nuevo Ted.' **Sirius le dijo y Ted cerro los ojos para tornar su cabello a un lila. Remus produjo un tipo de risa, pero era como un ladrido agudo y un gruñido.**

'Tomemos eso como algo positivo.' **Dijo James algo mas tranquilo.**

'¿te gusta?' **Ted le hablo con ternura.** '¿lo cambio una vez mas?' **Dijo haciendo su lila en un tono rosa rojizo. Ted se quejo sintiendo que no era el color que deseaba. Aun así Remus volvió a hacer el mismo sonido de antes y sacudió su cabeza, mostrando una… sonrisa.** 'Espera… puedo hacerlo mejor. Quiero que… veas algo.' **Dijo cerrando los ojos.**

'Pues… supongo que podemos sentarnos.' **James les dijo a sus amigos que negaron aun cautelosos.**

'Lo tengo, lo tengo…' **Dijo Ted cerrando los ojos con fuerza.** 'Vamos…' **Dijo y el lila de su cabello se hacía mas rosado, oscureció y esa fue la razón por la que Ted gruño, Remus levanto ambas cejas al escuchar al chico quejarse, lo miraba de pies a cabeza mirando un intento mas de Ted… cambiando ese buganvilia a un rosa pastel…**

'No…' **Dijo el chico que aun no llegaba a su color. Lo intento una vez mas… ese rosa cambió a un beige. Remus chillo sintiendo algo de dolor al verlo cambiar su cabello por tercera vez. Puso sus manos en los hombros del chico y lo empujo al suelo, para después subirse en él y lamber sus mejillas.**

'gracias…' **Dijo Ted realmente conmovido y aceptando todo esto con una naturalidad extraña. Hasta Peter lo creía.** 'Gracias…' **Dijo sintiendo cosquillas al sentir la lengua de Remus tocar su cuello.** 'Por favor no…' **Dijo el chico subiendo sus hombros al sentir un segundo lengüetazo en el mismo lugar.** 'Tengo cosquillas…' **James rió al escuchar la risa de Ted; era pegajosa. Tanto que hasta el "lobo" se había invadido de ella, haciendo un sonido energético y acomodándose mejor para seguir lambiendo a Ted.** 'awww…' **Dijo Ted conmovido pero al igual divertido.** 'Auch…' **Dijo abriendo los ojos de repente. Remus acababa de morder su oreja.** 'Auch…' **De nuevo cuando el chico lo volvió hacer.** 'Tranquilo…' **Dijo el chico sobando su oreja.** 'Me duele.' **Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole.**

'Esta demente.' **Peter dijo tapándose los ojos para después abrir sus dedos y tener algo de claridad.**

'Puedes hacerlo…' **Dijo Ted.** 'Solo…' **Remus parpadeo sorprendido al ver la oreja de Ted hacerse mas grande de lo normal.**

'Es increíble.' **James dijo impresionado y divertido. Sirius lo acompaño solo asintiendo. Remus se acerco a la oreja y la olfateo para terminar con un lengüetazo. Después comenzó a llorar, Ted se trato de incorporar pero el chico lo volvió a empujar.**

'¿Qué tienes?' **Dijo el metamorfomago.** 'Tranquilo…' **solamente habló esperando que su padre se calmara. Ya había entendido que no quería que lo tocara.** 'tranquilo… no… ¿llores?' **Dijo sin saber exactamente que estaba haciendo. Remus se acerco a él y entre llanto lo comenzó a lamber de nuevo.** 'Te quiero, te quiero tanto…' **Dijo Ted cerrando los ojos y haciendo su cabello a un rosa… rosa chicle. El licántropo se detuvo y lo miro detenidamente. Ted suponía porque esa mirada de confusión. Lo había conseguido.** '¿lindo verdad?' **le encanto ver a su padre así, mirándolo por ese color, parecía que había encontrado alivió.** 'Lo recuerdas…' **Ted se dio cuenta por la manera que el "lobo" no dejaba de mirarlo, incluso noto como su nariz trataba de percibir de nuevo su olor.** '…espera.' **Parpadeo algo sorprendido por su nueva teoría.**

 _¿Lo recuerda…?_

'Lorcan…' **Ted recordó al gemelo**

 _Papá es el intruso, si el lobo despierta es solo por la luna llena. Y porque tiene al "estuche" aquí… entonces…_

'¡Woah!' **Ted aplaudió.** 'lo recuerdas.' **Se acerco emocionado hacía Remus que solo se retrocedió por la energía del chico miro cauteloso su cabello pero segundos después lo miro algo peligroso.**

'Lunático.' **Sirius quiso acercarse para alejar a Ted, pero Remus le gruño. El chico se trato de levantar pero resbalo, sus manos rasguñaron la ropa que cargaba y la comenzó a estirar sintiendo que solo estorbaba.** '¿Qué es lo que te pasa?' **Sirius tomo a Ted del brazo jalándolo, Ted negó.**

'Tenemos que ir por Lorcan…' **Sirius arrugo la frente y lo miro, Ted asintió energético.**

'por supuesto que necesitamos a Ravee.' **Ted se sorprendió de que Sirius estuviera de acuerdo con él.** 'Puede que él no este transformado pero es obvio que algo esta mal, la luna llena esta arriba y por lo que nos ha pasado antes, que él siga siendo Remus no es una buena señal.' **Ted no había pensado en eso pero ahora que lo escuchaba parecía serio.** '¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que escuchaste que un Hombre lobo no se transformaba en un hombre lobo?' **Ted lo detuvo porque ahora parecía que solo quería fastidiarlo.**

'No sabemos que es lo que todo esto significa pero…'

'Seguro Ravee sí.' **Sirius dijo mirando a Remus que solo se removía inquieto, tratando de quitarse la ropa.** 'Alguien tiene que detenerlo…' **Dijo mirando como el chico se frotaba con fuerza sus brazos, la piel de su cuello, hasta que chillo al malherirse una herida.**

'¿Entramos en acción?' **Peter dijo mirando a James.**

'Va a ser algo sencillo esta noche, pero podemos distraerlo mientras Ted va por Lorcan.' **Dijo James mirando a Remus subiéndose a la cama y desacomodando las cobijas de ella.**

'¿yo?' **Ted dijo de inmediato. Los merodeadores asintieron.** 'Pero… pero… ¡no quiero irme!' **dijo en un tono caprichudo.**

'lo siento Ted pero es lo mas sensato.' **El chico Potter sonrió divertido al escucharse decir esa palabra.** 'así estas mas a salvo.'

'¡pero no quiero estar a salvo!' **Ted abrió los brazos sin importarle.** 'Quiero estar con él.' **Dijo señalando a Remus que tenía una almohada en la boca y la sacudía violentamente. Ted sonrió divertido al verlo.**

'¿en donde crees que estas?' **Sirius manoteo su hombro.** '¿crees que esto es una de sus citas?' **Dijo molesto.** 'quiso comerme y quizá quiera hacerte lo mismo.'

'No quiere comerme, es solo que sabe quien soy…' **Dijo Ted mirando a su papá y sonriendo de lado. Sirius lo miro molesto y volvió a manotear su hombro esta vez con un poco mas de fuerza.** 'Auch..' **Ted lo miro molesto, pero no fue el único que reacciono de la misma forma.**

 **Remus dejó la almohada y bajo de la cama para gruñirle a Sirius.**

'Woah…' **Ted dijo conmovido, mientras que Sirius solo miro a James.**

'¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Lo golpeo?' **Sirius pregunto confundido, Remus parecía enserio querer atacarlo pero su cuerpo no era muy intimidante.**

'mejor ve tu por Lorcan, igual tienes mas cerebro que Ted para entrar a la torre de Ravenclaw…' **Sirius estuvo de acuerdo y dio un paso hacía atrás mientras que Remus lo enfocaba como si lo fuera a cazar.** '¿Listo Peter?' **James le dio un codazo a Peter, que negó pero al escuchar la risa de James reacciono asintiendo.** 'aquí vamos.' **Dijo el chico en pocos segundos James Potter no era mas que un Gran Ciervo y Peter un pequeña ratita.**

'Algo me dice que te lleve conmigo…' **Sirius le dijo a Ted pero este solo lo miro como un aguafiestas.**

'Largo de aquí.' **Dijo Ted sonriéndole. Sirius lo miro y miro a Remus que ahora empujaba a Cornamenta sin conseguir mucho. Sonrió.**

'bueno al menos no habrá gritos esta noche.' **Dijo mirando a Remus mas divertido que molesto tratando de atrapar a Peter. Ted asintió.**

'Es lo peor…' **Ted dijo recordando. Sirius levanto la mirada y noto su rostro de tristeza. Suspiro pero una parte de él no vio mal ese gesto de Ted.**

'En definitiva.' **Ted lo miro y Sirius le sonrió de lado.** 'disfruta mientras puedas, busarajo.' **Ted asintió sintiendo por primera vez que Sirius y él se estaban entendiendo.**

 **Sirius salió de la puerta dirigiéndose al castillo.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Sirius entro al cuarto de los Ravenclaw, tropezó con varias cosas al cerrar la puerta.**

'Maldita sea, yo sin varita… No veo nada…' **Dijo el chico tratando de no caerse, parecía que había un desorden en el lugar.** 'Ravee…' **Dijo le chico estirando sus brazos para no chocar con nada.** 'Ravee…' **Dijo el chico llegando a la primera cama. Abrió la cortina y trato de enfocar a la persona.** 'Ravee…' **Llamo quedo…**

'Alice…' **Sintió como ese chico lo tomaba de la mano y la abrazaba. Suspiro y beso la mano de Sirius.**

'¡Iugh!' **Sirius aparto su mano de inmediato y no le importo haberse quejado en voz alta.** 'No es aquí…' **Dijo Sirius algo fastidiado de no poder ver.**

'A-Alice…' **Dijo de nuevo Gary Edgecombe. Sirius arrugo la frente y le dio un manotazo en la cabeza. El chico negó y se despertó.**

'¡Auch!' **Gary se quejo.** '¿Qu-Quien…? ¿Alfred eres tú?' **Dijo el chico adormilado.**

'No.' **Dijo Sirius jugando.** 'soy tu consciencia…' **Dijo sonriendo travieso. Gary bufo.**

'idiotas…' **Dijo el chico pensando que eran sus amigos.**

'idiota tú.' **La voz le contesto. Y Gary ya comenzado a despertar noto que ese timbre no era ni de Alfred, ni de Lysander.**

'¿Quién…? ¿Lorcan?' **Dijo el chico algo aterrado. Sirius rodo los ojos.** 'Aléjate de mi, le diré a tu hermano...'

'que miedo.' **Sirius se burlo.**

'Oye fenómeno, la única razón por la que no te hacemos nada es porque eres hermano de mi amigo. Pero si te atreves a hacer una de tus cosas… entonces, no podre detenerme. No me importa, Lysander me creerá a mi… tú estas loquito.' **Sirius bufo una vez mas, pero esta vez molesto.**

'Tú fuiste quien me beso la mano…' **Dijo Sirius con asco.** 'Soy yo quien debería de ir corriendo a desinfectarme, quizá la idiotez se pegue…' **Gary se levanto, le pareció demasiado raro que Lorcan le hablara así.**

'no soy idiota.' **Sirius resoplo.** 'Oye…' **Dijo avergonzado.** 'No te he hecho nada, para que me trates así.'

'Me llamaste raro…' **Sirius lo empujo, quería hacerlo del hombro pero por la oscuridad termino empujándolo de la cara.**

'Oye…' **Gary quito la mano con agresividad.** 'Solo lo hice porque estas aquí en mi cama… eso es raro…' **Sirius le dio un punto.**

'No estoy aquí porque quiero… solo me confundí.' **Dijo el chico fastidiado.**

'¿Eres sonámbulo?' **Gary le pregunto, Sirius contesto con un "aja…"** 'Como sea…' **Gary dijo harto de esta conversación, quería dormir.** 'Vuelve a tu cama.' **Dijo el chico tomando sus sabanas.**

'seguro amigo.' **esa era su única intención.**

'no eres mi amigo.' **Gary dijo rápido.** 'Eres solo el hermano de mi amigo.' **Sirius se detuvo realmente molesto del tonito que este chico usaba con Lorcan.**

 **En un momento a otro, Sirius encontró la forma de inmovilizar al chico.**

'Lorcan… Lysander…' **El chico comenzó a pedir ayuda.** 'ya veras… fenómeno.' **Dijo el chico tratando de herirlo y comenzando a dudar que ese fuera Lorcan.**

'pide una disculpa.' **Sirius dijo encimándose en él.**

'Nunca.' **Dijo el chico arrastrándose por su varita.** 'Ahora si…' **Dijo tomando su varita. Lo primero que hizo fue prender la luz, si lo iba a golpear quería asegurarse de golpearlo. Pero cuando se vio iluminado noto que el chico con el que forcejeaba no era el menudo de Lorcan… era un chico diferente.** 'Tú… ¿Quién…?'

'Oh tienes una varita…' **Dijo Sirius mirando la varita encantado de tener luz.** '¿Puedo?' **Gary negó aun impactado con ese rostro.** 'Tienes que dármela, soy el premio Anual.' **Gary arrugo la frente confundido. ¿Qué hacia Ted Lupin en su cuarto?**

'Dijiste que eras Lorcan…' **Dijo el chico.**

'SIp, bueno…' **Dijo Sirius mostrándose.** 'No lo soy.' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros.** 'Varita.' **La pidió y Gary miro su varita. Negó.**

'¿Qué hay de la tuya?' **Dijo astuto. Pero Sirius no tenía mucho tiempo como para quedarse a discutir.**

'Sabes que… has sido grosero con Lorcan, testarudo con una autoridad, idiota en todo momento y ahora desobediente…' **Dijo Sirius negando. Gary alzo una ceja.** 'Te lo mereces.'

'¿Qué?' **Y bueno Sirius le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo lo suficiente fuerte para que el chico quedara noqueado.**

'Eso.' **Dijo Sirius dejando caer los hombros y tomando la varita.** 'Lumos…' **la varita titubeo pero la luz se hizo. Sirius quito un poco de sangre en la nariz de Gary.** 'Tal vez no necesitaba… bueno, ya esta hecho.' **Dijo cubriéndolo con la sabana.** 'Ahora… Ravee.' **Dijo el chico ahora con la luz encontrando la cama del chico.** 'Ravee…' **Dijo algo emocionado, sabía lo emocionado que estaba por lo de Remus.**

 _Ya quiero ver su rostro al saber que puede acercarse a él… o algo así._

'Ravee…' **Deslizo la cortina para encontrarse con Lorcan hecho bolita, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, los oídos tapados con sus propias manos y él temblando.** 'Ravee…' **Sirius se subió a la cama preocupado al ver sus labios purpuras, pero en cuanto el colchón detecto el nuevo peso, Lorcan abrió rápido los ojos y se incorporo. Sirius noto sus ojos hinchados y sus manos temblando, pero lo que le dio pena fue ver su rostro de dolor.**

'A-a-aléjate.' **Dijo el chico de Ravenclaw con el labio temblándole.** 'No me hagas nada, por favor…' **Dijo cerrando los ojos. Sirius negó de inmediato.** 'Por favor…'

'Ravee yo solo…' **Sirius trato de que se tranquilizara pero al primer movimiento Lorcan chillo de miedo.** 'Lorcan tranquilo, tienes que…'

'Lysander…' **Lorcan chillo.** '¡Lysander, por favor!' **Dijo tapándose los oídos. Sirius miro hacía la cama de Lysander… no hubo respuesta, aun cuando el grito de Lorcan no había sido nada discreto.** 'No te acerques, déjame, déjame… yo… fue mi culpa… yo…' **Se echo a llorar desgarradoramente. Sirius trago saliva, sabía como hacerlo reaccionar, pero no quería hacerlo. Había visto como Lysander siempre lo sacudía agresivamente o darle una bofetada, como la primera vez que vio una de las crisis del gemelo. No quería hacerlo, no sentía que era lo correcto, no cuando se veía así de frágil.**

'Lorcan tranquilo… solo es un sueño.' **Dijo el chico, pero Lorcan negó.**

'No estoy soñando… no… ¡Lysander!' **Grito Lorcan y Sirius se acerco arriesgándose a tocarlo. Tomo su brazo y Lorcan abrió los ojos para mirarlo con pánico.** '¡No! ¡No, No lo hagas! ¡Lysander! ¡Lysander!' **Se estaba saliendo todo de control y Sirius se acerco a él poniendo una mano en su boca. Lorcan abrió los ojos con pánico y negó.**

'No te voy hacer nada… Lorcan escúchame, vas a despertar a los demás…' **Lorcan cerro los ojos con dolor, temblando y Sirius supo que quizá había escogido las peores palabras para arreglar todo esto.** 'Tranquilo necesito que te calmes…' **Lorcan gemía de dolor mientras él le tapaba la boca. Sirius trago saliva y nuevamente aposto con su instinto, quito su mano de su boca, Lorcan se echo a llorar desesperado.**

'¡Por favor! ¡me duele! ¡Por favor!' **Sirius sintió algo en su pecho al escucharlo suplicar.** '¡Lysander no…! ¡ayúdame!' **Sirius mordió su labio y soltó su brazo. Miro hacía atras, hacía la cama de Lysander, pero no parecía haber reacción.** '¡Yo no quería hacerlo…! ¡Yo… por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡No me lastimes!' **Sirius negó.**

'No voy a…' **Pero en cuanto Lorcan escucho su voz se encogió y chillo con terror.** 'Lor…'

'No me lastimes… te lo suplico, no me lastimes…' **Dijo con la voz entrecortada y completamente derrotado.** 'no mas… no mas, por favor… Lysander… no mas…' **Dijo el chico cayendo a su cama mientras lloraba.**

'Remus…' **Lorcan siguió llorando negando.**

'No… no me lastimes…' **Sirius suspiro largo.** 'somos amigos... no me lastimes… Lysander, por favor…' **Sirius arrugo la frente al escucharlo. Lo miro una vez mas, y se levanto de la cama, era obvio que no podía ayudarlo y se negaba a golpearlo. Así que le dio espacio, estaba mal, estaba hecho pedazos, mucho mas de lo que mostraba. Así que se alejo un poco pensando en que todo esto había sido una mala idea. Y por mucho que lo quisiera ayudar, Lorcan parecía aterrado del ser humano…**

 _Eso es…_

 **Sirius volteo a mirar la cama, trago saliva y sonrió esperando que con esto se solucionara todo.**

'P-po-po-por favor…' **Lorcan seguía sollozando. Chillo cuando volvió a sentir el peso en la cama.** 'No… no lo hagas… eres mi amigo… somos amigos… por favooo…' **Agudizo su llanto al sentir el calor del otro cuerpo cerca de su sensible y frio organismo.** 'No…' **Dijo ahogado cuando de repente sintió pelaje en vez de piel. Lorcan abrió los ojos aun sollozando y trato de entender que estaba pasando, al principio creyó que era cabello pero sus manos también lo sentía y sus manos estaban en el colchón. No era cabello, era pelaje… y…** 'Ah…' **Dijo entre asustado y entre impresionado al sentir algo húmedo y suave a lo largo de su cara. y entonces lo escucho, escucho la respiración agitada, el llanto de un can. Lorcan levanto su mano, aun asustado… estaba oscuro y no estaba seguro que era lo que estaba a su lado. No tuvo que moverla mucho porque aquel can acerco su cabeza a su mano y dio un suave ladrido. Lorcan sollozo por sentir una paz extraña.**

 **El can le acerco la varita con su hocico. Lorcan la tomo y titubeo al principio… Tembloroso y aun con la voz quebrada pronuncio:**

'Lu... Lumos…' **La varita se ilumino, se agito y salió volando. El perro que apenas alcanzo a ver Lorcan hizo un sonido de alegría. Lorcan tembloroso se acerco a su mesita… tomo su varita y lo volvió a intentar.** 'Lumos.' **Dijo esta vez mas decidido. Por fin pudo verlo. El gran perro que estaba en su cama; estaba casi seguro que estaba alucinando. El animal movió su cola y se acerco a lamerlo en el rostro. Lorcan sonrió sin sentir miedo, soltó la varita se entrego a esas señales de afecto del animal…** 'Ca-canu-canuto…' **Dijo el chico acariciando su pelaje negro. Era grande, mucho mas de lo que él había imaginado cuando leyó de él. Canuto se acerco a él, lloro en su oído dándole a entender a Lorcan que sentía empatía por él. Al chico le temblaron los labios y no pudo contenerse mas, soltó la varita y lo abrazo a manos llenas. El perro se acerco a él contestando el detalle.**

 **Lorcan lloro de nuevo, se sintió libre de hacerlo, porque era natural y a la naturaleza no le tienes que explicar; la naturaleza solo actúa sin contenerse. Él lo entendía, era su otro lado el que tenía conflicto con eso. Después de un rato se calmo, aun sentía la resaca de dolor pero estar abrazando a Canuto lo ayudaba a no caer al vacio de golpe. Silencio entre los dos, pero no un silencio incomodo.**

'Gracias.' **Dijo el chico quedito. El perro solo movió su cabeza apoyándola en el hombro del chico. Lorcan trago saliva sintiendo de nuevo un nudo en su garganta.** 'Gracias…' **Dijo el chico con melancolía, quería hablar, quería confesarle algo y el perro lo percibía, todas sus emociones y no tenía otro deseo mas que calmarlo. Lorcan se dejo consolar por el animal que comenzaba a lamerlo de nuevo como un gesto de cariño como si lo estuviera invitando a hablar. Lorcan sonrió acariciándolo detrás de las orejas… El perro gruño chusco agradecido del detalle. Así duraron un rato... titubeando en continuar o quedarse en ese momento de paz, lo de antes había estado feo… pero Lorcan ya estaba acostumbrado a ese sube y baja.**

 **Aun así, se sentía tan protegido ahora que se replanteo la idea… ¿de verdad sería tan malo confesarlo? Él era un animal ahora… todo esto no era planeado por las normas del ser humano que inconscinetemente arraiga… no. Canuto estaba ahí con la única intención de calmarlo, como lo hacen lo de su especie. Pero eso no iba a ser posible si el no cedía. ¿acaso le llevaría la contraría a la naturaleza?**

 _No…_

 **¿Pero como hacerlo? No estaba dispuesto a exponerse, no por la vergüenza… sino por el miedo, miedo a perder la razón. Ya le había pasado antes… Tres años en San Mungo; tenía una orden y una habitación reservada. Pero cada vez que volvía se sentía vacio, porque eso era lo que trataban de hacer con él… vaciarlo. Pero él no quería vaciarse, él quería seguir. Pero no puedes seguir si no dejas ir las cosas y su cerebro al parecer estaba demasiado dañado como para soltar…. Para olvidar. No podía, era instinto. ¿Cómo se suponía que se iba a proteger si olvidaba lo vivido? Regla de la naturaleza. ¿Pero como un humano puede caminar sin quitar las piedras en su camino? Ley de la sociedad. Estaba atrapado… muy atrapado… no tenía amigos. Ni uno solo… y preocupar a sus padres con esto era como una indirecta que esos años en San Mungo no habían servido de nada… y cualquier padre buscaría algo mejor, pero quizá algo peor para su mente. No quería mas medicamentos, ni batas blancas, no quería usar ropa esterilizada, no quería días de visita, solo quería ir a afuera y explorar… explorarlo todo.**

 **Canuto escucho un sollozo casi mudo y con el hocico acaricio su mejilla. Lorcan lo miro y trato de sonreír pero no pudo… Canuto lo miro a los ojos y Lorcan asintió entendiendo…**

" _Si quieres puedes hacerme una confesión tuya Lorcan…"_

 **Lorcan lo miro y arrugo la frente con dolor. ¿Por donde empiezas después de un desastre natural? ¿Cuál es el llanto que decides parar a mitad de un desagracia masiva? Eran demasiadas cosas, era imposible… pero Canuto solo pedía una… así que él decidió empezar por el principio, por ese dato que era el mas le dolía, eso que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.**

'Era mi amigo…' **Dijo sintiendo los ojos arder de nuevo, los cerro, pero lo único que consiguió es mirar esa sonrisa dentro de su cabeza y esa voz repitiendo: "somos amigos, Lorcan." El perro sintió como sus hombros rebotaban amenazando el llanto una vez mas, pero eso no importaba. Esto era importante.** 'Era mi único amigo…' **Dijo el chico hundiendo su cabeza derrotado sobre el hombro del famoso Grimm.** 'y no lo odio…' **Dijo el chico sintiéndose asqueroso.** 'Pero no puedo olvidar…' **Dijo con dolor, el perro chillo al escucharlo sollozar una vez mas.** 'no puedo…' **Al repasar todas esas imágenes que no se borraban; a él correteando por la escuela, escuchando risas, abriendo libros nuevos, recibiendo un cuaderno amarillo y un lápiz muggle de regalo de cumpleaños.** 'solo tenía doce años…' **Ya no quería parar, porque aunque esto era doloroso para él, lo hacía sentir ligero. Lo hacia sentir sin menos carga, aunque lo hiciera llorar… el perro se acerco a él y lo lamio tratando de calmar su llanto.** 'era mi amigo…' **Dijo una vez mas pero esta vez con un dolor rozando el arrepentimiento. Canuto sollozo acompañándolo. Lorcan de pronto chillo con dolor aferrándose mas a él.** 'y grite… juro que grite…' **Dijo con ligera desesperación, ahablando como si estuviera ahí, a la edad de doce años, a mitad de la tormenta… no, era un huracán… mas bien un terremoto; quebrando, destruyendo acabando con todo.** 'pero… nadie me escucho…' **Dijo mordiendo sus labios sintiendo como las lagrimas salían solas.** 'tal vez no grite muy fuerte…' **Canuto lamio una vez mas su rostro triste y frió.**

 **No había mucho que hacer mas que esperar a que el chico drenara todo su dolor. Aunque quisiera decirle algo no podía en esta forma y al parecer así era mejor, algo le dijo a Sirius que Lorcan jamás se hubiera atrevido a decir todas estas cosas con él como humano. Era algo de él, algo muy singular. Que personalmente le agradaba.**

'yo… y-yo…' **El chico se trabo mirándose como algo tan pequeñito.** 'yo se que le duele…' **Dijo soltando todo el aire que tenía.** 'sé que le duele mas a él…' **Sirius miro de reojo de nuevo la cama de Lysander.** 'fue mi culpa… fue mi culpa y él lo esta pagando…' **El perro se despego y lo miro a los ojos sacudiendo su cabeza, negando. No se lo permitiría, no era cierto y aunque lo fuera, no lo dejaría echarse la culpa.**

 **Lorcan lo miro y agacho la mirada, el perro la levanto con ayuda de su hocico pero Lorcan desvió la mirada, estaba demasiado de sí mismo para mirarlo.**

'solo quiero que este bien… yo sé que no voy a ser el de antes… pero quiero serlo si eso lo hace estar bien… no lo odio… no se porque lo dice… yo no…' **Dijo de nuevo abrazando al perro, recordadno las palabras de su hermano una horas atrás, lo que sintió en su pecho al escucharlo hablar, la forma en la que él se quebró sin poder objetar nada, la forma en la que perdió el control de si mismo….** 'No lo odio… nunca lo he odiado…' **Lorcan lloro un poco mas… abrazando a Canuto, alegrándose amargamente de tenerlo ahí.** 'cuento 10 como dice… hago lo que me dice porque se cuanto me quiere… yo… ya no sé…' **Canuto miro de reojo en desacuerdo pero no iba a estropearlo ahora.** 'pero… no puedo cambiar lo que soy…' **otro conflicto con el que vivía.** 'por mas que intento… yo no puedo ser eso que quiere…' **Entonces se quedo meditando en la idea.** 'Tal vez…' **Canuto asintió adivinándole el pensamiento, Lorcan trago saliva con miedo por lo que sentía, pero Canuto empujo su mejilla para que lo dijera** **¿Quién iba a decirlo? El Scamander se sentía mas cómodo charlando con un animal que con un humano…** 'No quiero cambiar…' **Sonó crudo por lo que había vivido, pero ese cosquilleo en los brazos y el vacio en el pecho fue sin duda el mas liberador de sus sentidos.**

 **Sin duda era la "platica" mas larga que había tenido con alguien que no llevaba una bata blanca y tuviera un recetario frente a él y eso la hizo mas especial. Lorcan miro a Canuto, lo admiro. Cada parte que tenía a su alcance se le hizo algo divino, sentía que podía quedarse ahí platicando de todos sus demonios y que esa bestia frente a él, con su instinto, su valor, su fuerza natural, se protegería de cada uno de ellos; podría morderlos, espantarlos… ese perro sería inmune a su dolor. Así que no tenía miedo, ya no… al menos no de él. No de Sirius.**

'Canuto…' **Lorcan lo llamo levantando su rostro, Canuto lo miro y resoplo atendiendo el llamado. Lorcan se tardo un poco, meditando sobre lo que iba a decir… era algo que nunca se lo había pedido a nadie pero lo sintió necesario porque dentro de él quería que se volviera a repetir.** '…Tú… yo… no…' **El chico trago saliva y el perro lo empujo presionándolo.** '…lo digas.' **Se avergonzó al instante.** 'No lo digas por favor…' **Dijo el chico abrazándose así mismo, sintiéndose expuesto. El perro se separo y le ladro moviendo su cola. Lorcan sonrió suponiendo su respuesta positiva.** 'Gracias.'

 **Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Sirius asintió al chico con ojos saltones e hinchados y Lorcan sonrió ligeramente ante esos inquebrantables ojos grises. Era su amigo, por mucho que el termino lo aterrara, quería que lo fuera… pero él otro chico que también sabía de esto supuso que era muy pronto para ponerle un nombre a esto, así que solo lo dejo que fluyera. Al fin él sabía que no necesitabas un titulo para entregarlo todo. James no era su hermano por acta pero lo que habían hecho a través de los años daban sentado que lo era. A Alice nunca le había dicho "Te Amo" y aun así la había besado y adorado como si se lo repitiera todas las mañanas. Él sabía que no eran necesarios los títulos porque las acciones eran lo único que contaban al final. Así que porque presionar a Lorcan si nunca nadie lo presiono a él para que se diera cuenta de ello.**

'El señor Lupin…' **Lorcan habló. Sabía que si Sirius estaba ahí, era por algo urgente. Así que decidió pasar a lo primordial, se había sentido bien minutos atrás pero… suponía que ya le había quitado mucho tiempo.**

 **El perro dio un par de pasos a la orilla de la cama para que Lorcan mirara con asombro como aquella criatura se reducía a un chico de 18 años, que lo miraba sonriendo de lado.**

'y es por eso Ravee, es que siempre eres mi primera opción.' **Dijo Sirius mirándolo con orgullo. Lorcan agacho la mirada y sonrió débilmente.** 'percepción, ese es el secreto.' **Dijo el chico tronando los dedos. Lorcan asintió aun con la resaca de tristeza.** '¿Nos vamos?' **Dijo el chico levantándose de la cama. Lorcan tomo su varita, alumbro la habitación mostrándole a Sirius que todo su material estaba regado por el suelo.** 'ya decía yo… ellos son demasiado ordenados.' **Lorcan rio.** 'Siempre tenemos Accio para arreglarlo.' **Dijo tomando su mochila e incitándolo a que lo hiciera. Ahora escucharlo era mas sencillo y hacer lo que decía parecía una buena idea, así que lo hizo.**

'Accio.' **Lorcan dijo seguro, todas las cosas se acomodaron y como imán entraron en la maleta.**

'ahora si… nos vamos.' **Le sonrió mientras daba un salto fuera de la cama. Y aunque Lorcan se sentía ciertamente indomable, al salir de la cama no pudo evitar sentir algo en su pecho… miro de reojo a la cama de su hermano.**

 _¿Estas… despierto? Lysander…_

'oye…' **Sirius le hablo entregándole la maleta solo par llamar su atención. Ahora más que nada sabía porque no debía de tocarlo.** 'el esta dormido, no vale la pena molestarlo por esto. Además...' **Suspiro largo.** 'No hay peligro, Remus no se transformo.' **Lorcan abrió los ojos impresionado, olvidándose de el malestar en su pecho. Sirius asintió con urgencia.** 'Exacto, es raro y necesitamos que lo veas.' **Lorcan volvió a sentir algo en su pecho pero al ver la mirada de Sirius sintió que era su deber regresarle el favor y no es que lo hiciera solo por eso, la idea de que un hombre lobo rechazara su transformación era épico, era una oportunidad en un millón y él quería ir afuera, quería saberlo todo; culpaba a ese chico el cual confesó no querer cambiar. Por mucho y que eso le trajera problemas.**

'vamos.' **Lorcan dijo dejándose llevar mas por esa necesidad de descubrir algo más acerca de Remus y su naturaleza que por el verdadero peligro. Que por esa incomoda sensación en su pecho, si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría en un par de minutos.** 'esto es único. El cuerpo seguramente está cargando con toda esa energía… wow… el señor Lupin es genial.' **Dijo Lorcan con el animo completamente diferente, eclipsando la sensación de su pena, por luz, por alegría, por jugueteo, por su sentimiento propio. Sirius le sonrió notando el semblante diferente en el chico. Pero no quería arruinarlo así que solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'No es tan genial cuando le quitas su chocolate.' **Lorcan rió colgándose la mochila en el hombro y caminando a la puerta junto con Sirius. Cerraron la puerta ansiosos de encontrar una nueva aventura y mas emociones positivas, deseando que lo único malo fuera el exceso de adrenalina. La habitación se quedo en silencio, con restos de una amarga gravedad combinada con algo dulce que simplemente no podía combinarse con ella. Dos sentimientos completamente opuesto y mágicos ahí en la misma plataforma, no cualquiera podía admirar lo bello que era, para algunos podría sería intimidante, doloroso…**

'Te fuiste…' **Lysander dijo con lagrimas mientras tocaba su pecho.** 'Te fuiste…' **se repitió haciéndose bolita entre sus almohadas hundiendo su rostro en una de ellas, sintiéndose solo y con miedo a verdaderamente quedarse así. Sin nadie que lo conociera de verdad, que le importara…** 'Vuelve…' **Dijo cerrando los ojos haciendo mas fuerte el sentimiento, esperando que su hermano se llenara de él y volviera sabiendo que necesitaba estar ahí haciéndole compañía. Porque Lysander sabía de la magia que tenía Lorcan, esa habilidad para hacerlo sentir en calma, de hablarle de cosas que tal vez no existían pero escuchándolas de él podía darse el lujo de creer en ellas. Lorcan era tan transparente que estando solo con él no podía pretender ser alguien más, lo obligaba a ser diferente… lo miraba y se obligaba a ser el mismo. Siempre sabiendo que su hermanito estaría ahí… con él cuando lo necesitara… ambos a salvo.**

 **Y era cierto todo lo que había dicho Lorcan. Era cierto que él quería que fuera como antes… porque su hermano no era tan raro, solo era curioso y eso lo respetaba. Pero no podía mentirle diciendo que era solo curiosidad todo esto; acercarse a hombres lobos, ir tras Veelas…**

 _Deja de hacerlo, ya no intentes ponerte en peligro…_

 **Lysander trago saliva trayendo memorias a su cabeza. A su hermano arriba de un árbol en plena madrugada, casi congelado. Con una mirada perdida en el suelo de su sala con una hilo de saliva purpura en su boca, a su hermano mirando las cortinas de su habitación en silencio…**

 _¿Por qué quieres siempre alejarte de mí?_

 **Nada había sido lo mismo después de primero. Y podían llamarlo dictador, egoísta, o idiota… pero era muy sencillo para Lysander, si su hermano veía en todas partes y en todas las cosas a su mejor amigo. entonces tenía que olvidarlo… tenia que reiniciarlo.**

 _Una dosis extra, media píldora mas… un grito de ayuda, rehabilitación sin pensar… si confundes los envases e interpretas relajar con adormilar… si deseas demasiado tal vez él querrá olvidarlo… Si se lo pides de favor, el doctor no dudara que es lo mejor…_

 **Lysander cerro los ojos recordando todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que lo reiniciaran en San Mungo. No era difícil; le pedía a Lorcan su ropa para jugar en cada visita que hacían, lo encerraba en un closet diciéndole que ahí no lo iban a encontrar… mientras él gritaba de dolor, rogaba por que parara, pretendía ver los ojos, aventaba cosas sin control…**

" _Lorcan basta… tranquilo, cielo… por favor, te estas lastimando…"_

 **Ni siquiera sabía cómo podía pretender frente a su madre llorando.**

 _Tal vez porque no fue tan difícil pretenderlo… tal vez eso era lo que sentía… estaba tan molesto._

 **Corría cuando veía llegar a todas esas enfermeras con agujas y sedantes… gritaba la señal y Lorcan abría el closet, el entraba trabándolo mientras se cambiaban.**

" _apúrate Lorcan, nos descubrió. Grita, tienes que gritar para que venga el ave del trueno. Así podremos salir los dos… quiero que vuelvas a casa, ¿Tú quieres volver a casa?_

" _no sé… quiero estar bien…"_

" _¿Qué hay de nuestras perlas? ¿y de los desayunos juntos? ¡el invernadero te necesita! ¡yo te necesito! ¡estoy solo! ¡vuelve! ¿podrías volver conmigo?"_

" _de acuerdo…"_

" _bien, tienes que gritar con todas tus fuerzas ¿de acuerdo? Veremos al ave y nos iremos volando a casa…"_

" _¿Qué hay de mamá y papá?"_

" _ellos ya saben el plan… solo queremos que escapes, porque va a atraparte si te quedas aquí Lorcan. Va a lastimarte…"_

" _no, no, no… ¡No quiero que me lastimen!"_

" _entonces grita… grita con todas tus fuerzas…"_

 **Un escalofrió lo recorrió al recordar lo siguiente. Lorcan gritando como loco y él algo aterrado haciéndose para atrás, llorando al verlo, al escucharlo… La puerta del closet se abría y los adultos los miraban a los dos. Manos alrededor de Lorcan que seguía gritando esperando al ave… gritaba tratando de alcanzar a Lysander que solo lo miraba con los ojos llorosos...**

" _Tranquilo Lys… tu hermano solo esta… no quiere lastimarte… solo…"_

" _¡AYUDENME! ¡POR FAVOOOOOR! ¡AYUDAAA! ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 **Cerro los ojos al sentir el golpe de culpa. Un par de veces mas y Lorcan estaba en la cuarta planta; como excepción, rodeado de gente que se veía igual de ausente a él. Ahí vio a su profesor Longbottom un par de veces… no duro mucho pero lo necesario para que el olvidara una pequeña parte del incidente… el resto.**

 _Lo hice yo._

 **Y en el momento se sentía un asco de persona, pero sabía que si no hubiera hecho eso…**

 _Lorcan lo hubiera logrado. Me hubiera dejado solo…_

 **De nuevo abrazo su almohada y sintió un vacio en su pecho. Que mas daba, a esta distancia Lorcan podía sentir lo mínimo de su dolor.**

 _¿Pero que es peor Lysander?_

 **El chico limpio sus lagrimas y miro hacía su cortina que brillaba por la luz de la luna llena.**

 _¿Qué te deje por alguien que está vivo? ¿o por alguien que ya está muerto?_

 **Arrugo la frente pareciéndole igual de doloroso. Abrazo su almohada, él no tenía un perro enorme quien lo consolara, la mayoría de las veces estaba ahí Lorcan para hacerlo, pero otras como esta tenía que hacerlo solo, tenía que ser "fuerte", esperando quedarse dormido, porque no se sentía del todo completo si Lorcan no estaba ahí y nadie le gusta sentirse medio vacio… a Lysander le aterraba. Estaba convencido que si tenía un gemelo era por una razón. Dos personas, no una… y si, eran diferentes…**

 _pero ni Lorcan, ni yo estamos listos para individualizarnos…_

 **Y entonces recordó que Lorcan se había ido, se había ido a buscar aventuras con un completo extraño… Abrazo su almohada tratando de aferrarse a algo porque sentía caerse a la nada. Y lo acepto por ese pequeño momento, le aterraba quedarse ahí y no salir… le aterraba quedarse sin Lorcan.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡Yo no le hice nada James!' **Ted le reprocho a James que solo lo miro con fastidio tratando de separar a Remus de Ted.** 'es que parece que quiere abrazarme…' **Dijo el chico mirando a su padre.**

'Ted, creo que necesitas contenerte un poco…' **Peter le dijo algo desesperado. ya había sido dos veces las que Remus lo aventaba al tomarlo, así que el rubio tenía un par de moretes en el rostro.**

'Peter eso se te ve algo mal…' **Dijo Ted tocando su mejilla, Peter se quejo.** 'Lo siento…' **Remus miro a Ted y se quiso de nuevo abalanzar a él pero James lo volvió a empujar con sus astas se planto en el piso y Remus retrocedió un poco, soltando un gruñido.**

'¡Llegamos!' **Sirius pateo la puerta. Peter alzo los brazos triunfante al ver al rubio de Ravenclaw entrar al cuarto.** '¿Qué te paso en la cara?'

'Él esta peor que de costumbre…' **Dijo Peter señalando a Remus que se mojaba los labios mientras veía a Sirius.** 'me lanzó dos veces al techo…' **Sirius rió.** 'No es gracioso Canuto.'

'¿necesitas ayuda Cornamenta?' **El ciervo volvió a empujar a Remus cuando este escucho la voz de Sirius.** 'Sip.' **Dijo el chico y Lorcan sonrió al ver de nuevo al perro. Salto como apoyo al ciervo, de un lado cucando a Remus que acepto "jugar" con él, cuando lo atrapaba con ambos brazos. El ciervo le picaba las costillas haciendo que el chico soltara al perro y este mordiera las mangas del chico haciéndolo vacilar.**

'Son… increíbles.' **Dijo Lorcan dejando caer la mochila.** 'él es… el lobo…' **Dijo el rubio al escuchar a Remus gruñir y lanzarse al perro que obtuvo ayuda del cansado ciervo.**

'no puedes… ¿dormirlo o algo así?' **Peter dijo algo adolorido. Lorcan pensó que eso sería una verdadera lastima, no podría estudiarlo. No podría conocer mas si este dormía.**

'Vamos Peter, solo esta… algo inquieto.' **Dijo Ted dejando caer los hombros sin importancia.** 'Lorcan…' **Ted se acerco a él para compartirle todo lo que había pasado respecto a su padre. Cuando termino Lorcan asintió.**

'Tal vez tengas razón…' **Dijo el chico analizando todo.** 'puede que sepa inconscientemente quien eres.' **Dijo mirando a Remus que jalaba a Canuto para una especie de duelo.** 'puede que lo sepa, sepa que él tiene el control ahora y seguramente aprendió la lección… woah…' **Lorcan miro a Reus maravillado.** 'Esta conteniéndose, para evitar morir… la mas pura sobreviviencia. Seguramente eso explica los cambios de humor y la inestabilidad.' **Peter asintió mirando a Remus, el chico parecía que había tomado 15 tazas de café. No paraba.** 'Ted.' **Lorcan llamo al chico.** '¿dices que sientes que te reconoció cierto?' **Ted asintió emocionado, su cabello se hizo azul eléctrico.**

'pero se puso algo raro cuando vio mi cabello como el de mamá.' **Dijo Ted pensativo. Lorcan pensó…** 'No tiene sentido, ellos se amaban.'

'¿hiciste algún sonido extraño?' **Ted asintió. Lorcan le dio la razón a eso.** 'Puede que eso despertara su lado animal…' **Dijo sonriendo.** 'es eso o… bueno, es solo una teoría pero parece lógica. SI él lobo no se suplanta y puede seguir viviendo mientras el huésped este aquí entonces… hay un gran grado de probabilidad que tal vez actuara así porque recordó algo de su pasado… pero la mente en la que esta, no lo ha vivido aun así que lo confunde haciéndolo explotar su instinto de protección.' **Ted pensó en eso.**

'cada vez que hablas acerca de todo esto, no encuentro forma para contradecirte.' **Ted fue honesto.** 'Tiene sentido y es… ¡es una buena noticia!' **Dijo Ted aplaudiendo. Sirius tuvo que jalar a Remus de la túnica porque James no alcanzo a detenerlo. Iba directo a Ted.** 'eso significa que lo sabe…'

'¿Qué sucede ahora?' **Peter regreso con ellos.**

'Peter, sabe que soy su hijo.' **Dijo Ted contento. Peter miro a Remus, este gruñía y veía a Ted mientras que Remus arañaba a James**

'No lo creo.' **Dijo Peter sabiendo que ni porque tuviera la mentalidad de una bestia, esa no era una señal de que lo supiera.**

'solo esta así porque no sabe actuar en el cuerpo humano, seguro lo sofoca…' **Dijo el rubio mirando a Remus desesperado.** '¿Por qué no le quitaron la ropa?' **Ted y Peter se miraron entre si.**

'no lo pensamos.' **Dijo Peter mirando de nuevo hacía sus amigos.** 'Además, contábamos con que fuera la bestia de siempre.'

'Oye Lorcan, ¿de verdad lo crees?' **Ted pregunto algo alarmado.** '¿crees que él lo sepa todo?'

'es solo una teoría, no podemos comprobar nada…' **Dijo Lorcan mirando a Remus.** 'Quizá solo fue una simple reacción, no hay nada preciso…'

'en parte esta bien…' **Dijo Ted mirando a Peter.** 'No quisiera que escucharan su futuro en boca de él… ya sabes…' **Lorcan se le quedo mirando.** 'Los humanos solemos decir las cosas con tacto…' **Lorcan sonrió al escuchar a Ted.** 'Los animales…'

'solo lo muestran.' **Lorcan completo emocionado y Ted le dio la razón.**

'Creo que he aprendido mas cosas de ti que de mis clases con Hagrid…' **Dijo el chico entre risas. Lorcan sonrió realmente halagado.** 'pero bueno solo esperemos aguantar la noche, puedes estudiarlo y todo eso…' **Lorcan lo miro realmente agradecido.** 'sí, supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer, te despertamos a mitad de la velada.' **Lorcan negó sabiendo que era exactamente lo opuesto; esto lo había salvado.** 'me alegra que enserio nuestro otro amigo coopere a la causa... prefirió quedarse en el cuerpo de papá que a lastimarlo…' **Lorcan miro de reojo dejando por un momento su cuaderno amarillo.**

'No creo que lo haga por él…' **Ted lo miro y dejo caer los hombros sonriendo.**

'Oye que se preocupe por el cuerpo es una mínima señal de que le importa.' **Lorcan lo pensó y asintió para después escribir algo en su cuaderno amarillo.** 'y eso es suficiente, al menos para mi.' **Dijo mirando a su papá que le jalaba las orejas a Sirius mientras era cargado por James mientras que una pequeña rata trataba de meterse entre sus ropas para encontrar un punto débil.** '¿no crees que hacen un perfecto cuadro?' **Lorcan levanto la mirada e inclino su cabeza.** 'Es que… no sé, creo que los cuatro se ven bien…' **Dijo entre risas, era extraño decirlo porque prácticamente uno esta encima del otro. Lorcan rio al ver su punto.**

'Si, si lo creo.' **Dijo el chico escribiendo. Ted lo miro esperando a que dijera algo mas…** 'son una manada… una muy extraña.' **Dijo el chico mientras escribía.** 'El señor Potter es el Alfa consciente, mientras que tu padre es el Alfa por fuerza, Sirius es el segundo…'

'woah… esto es genial.' **Ted lo detuvo y Lorcan abrazo su cuaderno ante la sorprendida voz del Hufflepuff.** 'Ya no es Señor Black para ti…' **Dijo Ted en un tono burlón.** 'Espera a que lo escuche, su ego caerá en pedazos dese la torre de astronomía.' **De repente un gruñido molesto hizo que ambos estudiantes miraran de nuevo al cuarteto extraño del fondo. Peter había encontrado su punto.** 'woah… es extraño escuchar a un humano gruñir para comunicarse…' **Lorcan asintió mientras volvía a escribir algo en su cuaderno.** 'pero en este caso agradezco que no salga ni una sola palabra de su boca…'

'¡Te atrape!' **Ted y Lorcan abrieron los ojos de par en par.**

'No. por. favor.' **Ted murmuro sintiendo algo de tensión en sus hombros.**

'¡Yo!' **Lorcan abrió la boca maravillado y Ted solo cerro los ojos con dolor al escuchar por segunda ocasión esa voz que tenía el mismo timbre que el de su padre pero este era mas como un ladrido.**

'¿Lunático?' **Peter dejo de ser rata, el licántropo trato de atraparlo una vez mas, pero Peter gateo hasta ponerse detrás de James.**

'¿Remus?' **James dejo de ser ese gran ciervo para poder preguntar, todo esto se estaba haciendo mas bizarro con cada hora que pasaba.** 'Lorcan ¿tienes idea de lo que pasa?' **Remus gruño y James vio que negó. Después miro a Lorcan y este volvió a negar.** '¿eres Remus?' **El Gryffindor pregunto sin titubear y algo fastidiado, ya llevaba horas forcejeando con él.**

'Di que sí, di que sí, di que sí…' **Ted murmuro para sí mismo.**

'No.' **El metamorfomago solo hizo un puchero de derrota.** 'No ahora…' **Dijo acariciando al perro que estaba cerca de él.** 'Anda…' **Las palabras se escuchaban torpes, como si apenas estuviera aprendiendo ha hablar, como si estuviera incrementando su vocabulario. Aun así la voz era muy canina.** 'pu—edo ol-lerte…' **el perro se removió incomodo y salto a lado de James para volver a ser un mago solamente. La risa de Remus no era chusca ni pegajosa esta vez, era más bien un ladrido ronco.**

'Ravee…' **Sirius miro a Lorcan que miraba estupefacto al chico de ojos amarillos. Remus lo miro y se acerco a olerlo.** 'Okay, no… él no, el es prestado y no le gusta que se le acerq…' **Remus camino ya sin tropezar como antes y se detuvo donde estaba Lorcan para comenzar a olerlo.** 'Tranquilo Ravee… no te hará nada.' **Sirius dijo preocupado, pero Lorcan no tenía miedo, ni del lobo, ni de Remus.** 'Mierda ¡Lunático no le hagas nada!' **el chico se detuvo y alzo ambas cejas mirando a Sirius patéticamente. Sirius se sonrojo avergonzado, había sonado algo paranoico.**

'¿Quie-resss… so-sonroja-rrrrte a-o-ahora?' **Remus lo miro mojando sus labios y Sirius se tapo de inmediato las mejillas. James le dio un codazo, recordándole quien era. Sirius dejo caer los hombros, disculpándose.**

'Nada…' **De nuevo todos voltearon hacía Lorcan que tenía al chico olfateando su cuello y su cabello.** 'No…' **Dijo tratando de encontrar un olor. Peter miró algo tenso a sus amigos y estos solo estaban preparados para cualquier movimiento en falso. Remus se alejo de Lorcan y lo miro de pies a cabeza.** 'No estás vivo.' **Dijo en seco. Todos miraron a Lorcan y a Remus que ahora miro a Lorcan como si fuera una carnada ya muerta.** 'pero ustedes…' **Remus se giro hacía con Sirius y James.** 'Ustedes si están vivos…' **Dijo sonriendo algo malvado.**

'escucha…' **James dijo entre risas.** 'No sé que es todo esto pero, nosotros somos sus amigos.' **No pensaba hablarle como si fuera Remus porque realmente no lo era.**

'No puedes comernos.' **Sirius le dijo molesto.** 'no está bien.'

'¿pero que está bien para mí en realidad?' **Dijo el lobo hábilmente y se notaba que las palabras salían con mayor fluencia.** 'lo mío se reduce a necesidades y soluciones.' **Dijo el lobo sentándose frente a ellos, subiendo las piernas y olfateando.** 'necesidad: Hambre. Solución: Sirius.' **Sirius se puso rojo de las mejillas.**

'¿Por qué yo?' **Dijo Sirius molesto.** 'Empieza con Peter y puedes terminar con alguno de los dos si no te parece suficiente.'

'enserio quiero matarte.' **Si de por si no le gustaba esa palabra al chico Black escuchándola así y de Remus era peor.** 'a todos. Incluso al que esta muerto.' **Dijo el chico mientras miraba sus manos heridas.** 'llámalo instinto…' **Lorcan asintió dejando caer los hombros entendiéndolo. Peter lo miro extrañado.** 'quiero ver su sangre regada por todo este lugar.'

'tierno.' **James dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.**

'de todos… excepto a ti.' **Todos se miraron entre si, hasta que vieron la dirección en la que el licántropo señalaba; era a Ted.**

'¿es enserio?' **Sirius dijo estafado.** 'tres años se redujeron a esto. "quiero matarlos".' **Sirius dijo cruzando los brazos.** 'Conmovedor.' **El lobo lo miro y sonrió retorcido.**

'si quieres podemos haer eso que ustedes hacen cuando se juntan…' **Dijo el chico entrelazando sus brazos. Lorcan lo miro maravillado.**

'Abrazar.' **Adivino el rubio y el lobo lo miro sin decir nada.**

'No voy a abrazarte.' **Sirius dijo cruzándose de brazos.** 'No creas que no se leer esa mirada…' **El chico entre cerró los ojos. El lobo le regreso el gesto creyendo que lo estaba retando.**

'¿Dónde esta Remus?' **James interrumpió la tensión de ambos. El lobo miro de reojo al chico Potter.** 'Si, tu segundo bocadillo te habla…' **Dijo señalándose sin importarle que tan riesgoso era hablarle de esa manera tan atropellada.** '¿Dónde esta mi amigo? no es que no me guste que estés aquí…' **Dijo señalándolo.** 'Me agradas mas cuando no intentas comerme, pero me gustaría saber donde esta…'

'no entiendo porque quieren saber acerca de esa criatura débil.' **Lorcan vacilo estando de acuerdo en medida.**

'Llámalo lealtad.' **James lo dijo en el mismo tono que él había usado antes.**

'lealtad…' **Bufo el lobo removiéndose en el sillón.** 'Ustedes los humanos son tan complicados.'

'eso nos hace mas divertidos, supongo.' **James dijo dejando caer los hombros.**

'Solo los hace mas débiles.' **Dijo el lobo con seguridad.** 'podría atraparlos a cada uno de ustedes utilizando esa cosa que dijiste antes.' **James suspiro largo.** 'tengo ya a Remus… tú te estas entregando por él y así es como finalmente mi cena va a terminar en mis garras…'

'enserio quiere algo contigo…' **James miro divertido a Sirius que solo lo empujo.**

'es solo por la estúpida sangre…' **Dijo Sirius con las mejillas rojas, no estaba seguro si del coraje o de la pena.** '¡Ya dinos donde está!'

'aquí.' **Dijo el lobo tocando su pecho… Lorcan lo miro expectante y arrugo la frente, como si no hubiera entendido algo.**

'¿enserio?' **Peter se atrevió a preguntar porque se estaba quedando atrás. El lobo los miro para después soltar una especie de ladrido muy parecido a una risa.**

'No.' **Dijo burlándose de ellos. Sirius apreto los puños pero James le dio un codazo, había sido divertido.** 'Honestamente no tengo idea de donde este…' **Aun dijo entre risas.** 'solo se que ese lugar no es lindo para nada…' **Se rasco la oreja sin tacto.** 'Para alguien como yo no es difícil vivir ahí… pero Remus…' **De nuevo rió burlesco.** 'Honestamente no me importa mucho…' **Dijo el chico mirando a la luna llena, se levanto y se acerco a la ventana para poder verla mejor.**

'¿Podemos partirle la cara?' **Peter negó antes que James.**

'quiere comerte, no creo que sea una buena idea.' **Peter apoyo totalmente a James.** 'Oye soplo y soplo… ¿tienes idea si mi amigo volverá para mañana temprano?' **James dijo mirando al lobo, pero este no contesto.** 'oye… se que no te importa pero…'

'a él tampoco le importa.' **Dijo el lobo en una voz mas tranquila. James se detuvo y miro a Lorcan que solo negó sin tener explicación por el cambio radical de la criatura.** 'quiero salir.' **Dijo volteándose a ellos.**

'Si y nosotros queremos respuestas.' **James alego, pero el lobo solo gruño advirtiendo.** 'además, morirás de frió allá afuera.'

'tengo que estar afuera, este cuerpo me esta matando.' **Dijo el chico mirando los brazos de Remus.** 'Es tan débil… como Remus… argghh como lo odio…' **Dijo rasguñándose.**

'¡Oye! deja de hacer eso.' **Sirius le dijo al ver que estaba haciendo sangrar su brazo. El lobo lo miro y continuo rascando, esta vez su cuello.**

'Va a despertar mañana, lo esta lastimando…' **Peter dijo y Lorcan asintió sorprendido.**

'¡Detente!' **Sirius camino hacía él manoteando su mano, el lobo lo miro y se abalanzo haciendo que el chico se golpeara en el suelo.**

'¿Quieres jugar? Enserio quieres jugar conmigo…' **Dijo el lobo dejando caer algo de saliva en Sirius.**

'¡Déjalo en paz!' **James grito molesto y se convirtió de nuevo en ese Gran Ciervo, empujando el cuerpo de su otro hermano. El lobo gruño pero agarro fuerte del hombro a Sirius y lo jaló a él.**

'¡Ahhhh!' **Sirius se quejo al sentir adolorido su hombro.** '¡Demonios Remus!'

'¡No soy Remus!' **Dijo el lobo gruñendo molesto encajando sus dedos en la herida de Sirius que se retorcijo de dolor, la bestia pudo sostenerlo mas cómodo.** '¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿creí que querías que dejara de hacer eso, porque te sale eso de los ojos?'

'son lagrimas…' **Lorcan dijo y el lobo lo miro de nuevo como si fuera un estorbo.** 'y eso es… dolor.' **Dijo señalando a Sirius que no dejaba de gritar cada vez que el lobo hundía un poco mas sus dedos.**

'Dejalo en paz.' **James volvió a ser el chico de antes.** '¡Déjalo!' **Le grito molesto. El lobo miro a James y después a Lorcan.**

'¿Qué es eso?' **Dijo señalando a James con la mirada. Lorcan miro a James y parpadeo sintiéndose algo halagado.**

'desesperación.' **Dijo el chico.**

'Furia.' **Dijo James apretando los puños mientras veía a su mejor amigo cerrar los ojos para aguantar el dolor.**

'impotencia.' **Lorcan corrigió y James solo trono la boca, derrotado.**

'Sí, Remus lo hace mucho…' **Dijo el chico sacando sus dedos de la herida de Sirius, para mirar la sangre del chico en ellos.**

'No lo hagas…' **Peter dijo con asco previniendo el siguiente paso. El lobo se lamio sus dedos saboreando el olor fesco y dulce de la sangre de Sirius.**

'que asco…' **Dijo Sirius con coraje. El lobo lo miro de reojo y sonrió de lado.**

'yo creí que iba a ser James quien te trajera aquí, pero ya veo que Remus es muy importante para ti…'

'estas demente.' **Al lobo no le importo mucho lo que le dijera, no sabía el significado de la mayoría de los calificativos que le daban.** 'ahora entiendo porque Remus te odia, mereces estar encerrado en ese lugar. Y creeme que un dia haremos que te quedes ahí para siempreaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!' **El lobo metió una vez mas sus dedos, no tomo cuidado esta vez. Los cerro dentro de la herida y Sirius lloro del dolor.** '¡AHHHHHHHH!'

'Ya déjalo!' **James se lanzó al lobo, pero Peter lo tomo antes de que llegara a él.**

'¿Le quito el brazo ya?' **Dijo desafiando al Potter.** 'se como hacerlo, acércate y te enseño como…' **James gruño de coraje.**

'¡James!' **Sirius grito con dolor y el lobo se regocijo con ese grito impulsando a realmente quitarle el brazo, metió un poco mas sus dedos y Sirius pataleo de dolor, el dolor era tanto que su cuerpo se veía inmóvil, todos sus sentidos estaban en aquella zona que el licántropo estaba explorando.** 'Por favor…' **Al lobo le encanto escuchar esa suplica, y ver el color rojo en la ropa del chico.**

'¿Qué quieres?¡Detente, solo dime que mierda quieres!' **James dijo molesto e impaciente.**

'quería salir pero…' **Suspiro y miro de nuevo a Sirius, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.** 'Esto es mejor…' **Sirius volvió a gritar de dolor.**

'¡tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Tienes que hacer algo, para eso te trajimos! ¡Lorcan!' **Lorcan se aterro en el momento que James lo tomo de los hombros, cerro los ojos pero eso solo impaciento a James.** '¡Vamos, lo esta lastimando! ¡esta lastimando a Sirius!' **Lorcan abrió los ojos y miro a Sirius. Su cerebro trabajo y parecio sobre calentarse…**

 _No, Sirius no es una carnada… pero esta explotando todo el instinto del lobo, ¿Cuándo volveremos a ver algo así? Nunca… solo aguanta… es natural, el es mas fuerte en la cadena alimenticia y es normal que lo ataque… tiene hambre._

'¡Es tu amigo! **' Lorcan abrió los ojos y miro a James.** 'Es mi amigo…' **Dijo el chico suplicando con la mirada.**

'no puedo hacer nada…' **Lorcan dijo recordando en que lugar lo tenía la bestia.** 'él es el mas fuerte de la habitación, no va a detenerse a menos que alguien con mas poder se lo pida… es el Alfa y lo sabe.' **Dijo el chico sintiendo pena por Sirius. James arrugo la frente tratando de entender.**

'¿Qué? ¿me estas diciendo que todo esto se trata de… de animales?' **Dijo el chico molesto por la idea.** 'Soy un ciervo, ¿eso puede ayudar?' **Lorcan negó.** '¿Entonces…?' **Sirius volvió a gritar.**

'James…' **Peter lo llamo asustado, mirando mas sangre en las manos de Remus.**

'¡Calla Peter!' **James dijo despeinando su cabello.** 'Algo mas fuerte… alguien… que animal… que animal…' **Dijo con los ojos cerrados, pero era imposible concentrarse escuchando a Sirius suplicar por que pararan el dolor.** 'Algo… algo…' **James dijo desesperado.**

'¿Qué hice…?' **James abrió los ojos y miro a Ted, que tenía el cabello casi blanco. La idea de que su padre estuviera a punto de terminar con su mejor amigo, no iba a ser una buena noticia en la mañana. Además no dejaba de pensar en que si se hubieran quedado en la fiesta, Sirius estuviera a salvo.** 'Todo esto es mi culpa…'

'No.' **Dijo James mirándolo, con los ojos como platos. Peter se sorprendió la manera en la que James tomó a Ted de los hombros como si fuera su único pilar.** 'Dile que pare.' **Le ordeno al metamorfomago.** 'Dile que se detenga ahora mismo.' **James apretó los hombros de Ted como si estuviera poniendo toda su energía en él.** 'Díselo.' **Termino tragando saliva y mirandolo algo triste.**

 **Ted lo miro titubeante, después a Lorcan y este parpadeo asintiendo, comprendiendo la idea de James.**

'Ted.' **James lo sacudió una vez mas al ver su mirada de inseguridad.** 'son estos los momentos en los que descubres quien eres. Lo demás es pura cubierta…' **Ted lo miro y trago saliva, no podía negar que lo aterraba. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería y ahora James le exigía mostrarle de que estaba hecho…**

'no se lo va a perdonar nunca.' **Ted bajo la mirada a Peter.** 'Va a odiarse toda la vida…' **Ted negó.** 'Remus…' **fue inexplicable y Lorcan se prometió así mismo escribir de eso luego. Porque Ted cambió radicalmente su gesto, comenzó con su cabello que lo hizo de un color castaño al principio, igual que su padre. Se sintió de un momento a otro mas valiente, ni siquiera se puso a pensar en eso porque la única idea que le merodeaba en la mente era a su padre triste. No se lo perdonaría él y Ted tampoco. Prefería que lo dañara a él, al fin ni siquiera lo conocía, eso antes de que se odiara así mismo…**

 **Así que camino mirando el cuerpo de su padre deleitándose del sabor de la sangre de Sirius, arañando un poco de su carne para comenzar a probarla. Sirius trataba de alejarse pero con cada movimiento el lobo apretaba un poco mas ese hombro, haciendo salir mas sangre.**

'No… no…' **Sirius dijo con dolor… con su cara manchada de su propia sangre, la lengua de su ausente amigo la limpio saboreando.** 'Remus…' **Dijo el chico suplicando que parara, que su amigo volviera…**

'Ya basta.' **Ted dijo firme, pero el lobo estaba hipnotizado por el banquete que se estaba dando. James abrazo a Peter sintiéndose perdido si no funcionaba este plan. Peter lo miro y lo abrazo mirando por él.**

'¡Te esta hablando!' **Peter grito al escuchar a James apretarlo cuando Sirius volvió a gritar. Ese grito de Peter ayudo a Ted a acercarse al lobo y pararlo. Algo en su cabeza le dijo que no iba a parar porque simplemente las palabras no funcionaban con él, no eran parte de su naturaleza.**

 **Camino hacía él, ignorando los gruñidos instintivos que hacía el lobo cuando alguien se acercaba a su comida. No detuvo a Ted se hinco y con fuerza tomo la mano del lobo para sacarla de un jalon del malherido hombro de Sirius.**

'¡Déjalo en paz!' **Dijo cuando el lobo miro hacía arriba para atacar. Se detuvo y miro esos ojos miel, gruño molesto al recordar los ojos de Remus.** '¡Déjalo ya!' **hablo firme, haciendo que su nariz se hiciera un poco mas respingada y sus orejas ligeramente mas pequeñas, la forma de sus ojos mas circular y su cabello ligeramente mas largo y de un color naranja. El lobo lo miro y sintió un cálido sentimiento en su estomago, sacudió su cabeza, soltando el agarre de Sirius, que solo se hizo bolita ante el dolor.**

'James…' **Peter llamo a James pero este ya lo había soltado y había corrido para ayudar a Sirius. El lobo se percato de eso y le gruño amenazando con volver a atrapar a Sirus.**

'¡No lo toques!' **Ted le dijo poniéndose a mitad del camino.** '¡no lo toques, es mi amigo!' **Dijo mirandolo a los ojos… El lobo respiro profundo y agitado, se volvió inquieto… pero inquietamente confundido. Gruño en desesperación.**

'Lorcan, trae algo para parar el sangrado.' **James le grito a Lorcan que ya llevaba un par de botecitos hechos para Remus pero irónicamente iban a ser usados para Sirius.** 'Tranquilo Canuto, vas a estar bien…' **Dijo James tratando de calmar su amigo que no dejaba de remolinarse por el dolor.**

'no…' **El lobo gruño molesto.** 'No, No, ¡No!' **Dijo empujando la cama con coraje.** '¿Qué…? Remus… es… es Remus y sus…' **Entonces comenzó a rasguñar con desesperación su pecho.**

'¡Ya basta!' **Ted se agacho para detenerlo, comenzaba a salir sangre.** '¡Detente, por favor!' **El lobo no volvió a mirarlo temía volver a sentir ese cosquilleo en su centro.** '¡Te estas lastimando!' **Dijo Ted algo sovbrepasado por todo esto, no quería volver a ver a su padre herido, se sentía aun culpable de que él estuviera en esta situación y no se perdonaría nunca si terminaba por lastimarlo por sus caprochos.** '¡Lo siento ¿de acuerdo?' **Dijo con el nudo en la garganta.** 'pero deja de lastimarte, yo… yo…' **Dijo el chico tratando de quitar las manos de su padre de su piel lastimada, el lobo las quitaba de inmediato.** '¡por favor no! ¡me estas lastimando!' **Dijo con dolor. Entonces el lobo se detuvo y miro al chico soltando un chillido al verlo llorar.** 'deten—deten…' **Ted se echo a llorar, sintiéndose realmente culpable.** 'No debí de hacerlo… solo—solo te es—estoy lastimando…' **Dijo cubriéndose la cara de vergüenza. El lobo chillo y de inmedaitamente se acerco al chico, primero acariciando su cabello con su rostro tratando de calamarlo, necesitaba calamarlo así como hace un rato necesitaba comerse a Sirius. Necesidades y Soluciones.**

 **Trato de quitar las manos del chico de su rostro, pero Ted se negó haciendo su cabello rubio. El lobo sintió como si alguien o algo le hubiera arañado toda la espalda provocándole una punzada insoportable. Así que probo con algo mas, lo lamio. Le lamia las manos tratando de llegar a sus mejillas pero solo obtuvo un chillido mas doloroso de Ted. Se detuvo desesperado…**

'hazlo…' **Lorcan balbuceo, había dejado a James y a Peter que estaban mas desesperados por parar el sangrado de Sirius. Él había levantado la mirada y noto los intentos del lobo por abrigar a Ted.** 'Hazlo por favor…' **Dij Lorcan esperanzado por alguna razón muy personal. Trayendo viejos recuerdos e interrogantes vacias… apretando su cuaderno amarillo como si quisiera que este fuera parte de él.** 'hazlo porque quieres, porque es natural…' **Balbuceo deseando con todas sus fuerzas, como Ted había deseado aquel primer último día…**

 **El lobo, se detuvo chillando al ritmo de Ted. No entendía como podía hacerlo parar… eso era la primera cosa que inundaba su mente. Tenía que hacerlo parar de llorar, su instinto se lo decía. No se puso a pensar el porque, porque él no era un humano para hacer esas cosas. Solamente necesitaba que Ted dejara de llorar, quería que estuviera bien, callado y lo mirara como lo había visto durante todo este tiempo. Porque aunque Ted hubiera estado callado en todo momento, él sabía que lo miraba. Con ojos impresionados, con una sonrisa incluso cuando había sangre de por medio… No se lo podía comer y era cierto no quería asesinarlo… a él no. Solo quería… quería calmarlo, quería…**

'Abrazar.' **El lobo pronuncio ronco y quedo. Miro a Ted y sus ojos se relajaron, se acerco una vez mas. Esta vez despacio apoyando con cuidado sus rodillas sobre el suelo frio de la casa; de su casa. Olfateo quedo el cabello de Ted y acarició con cuidado su cabello mientras seguía escuchando su llanto. Lamio la poca parte de su frente que tenía al alcance y se acerco mas a él. esto era extraño, miro sus brazos… o los brazos de Remus, esos que tanto despreciaba porque no eran tan fuertes como los de él, pero que mas… los abrió y se acerco a Ted, apoyando su hombro en el hombro del chico recargándose torpemente en él… era como si necesitara su apoyo, sino caería. Para un licántropo era un tanto humillante. Y entonces… comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus brazos, hasta tocar la ropa de Ted ahí se detuvo torpe, el calor del chico lo dejo atónito, pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo querer mas. Así que se envolvió en él, porque de esa manera podía obtener mas. Mas Olor, mas calor, mas sensación, mas Ted…**

'Ya… ya…' **Ted se quedo estupefacto y solo bajo lentamente sus manos para cerciorarse de que no estuviera soñando. No, no lo estaba.** 'No… no llores.' **Sintió la lengua de su padre en su oreja. Se encogió en sus hombros y el lobo lo apreto un poco mas sintiendo que el chico estaba aterrado.** 'No… no…' **Dijo acariciándolo con su mejilla.** 'shh… sh…'

 _Me… me esta… arrullando._

 **Ted bajo sus manos lentamente dejándolas descansar en sus muslos, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. El lobo aprovecho el espacio y se subió un poco en él tratando de acortar mas espacio entre los dos. Ted trago saliva y lentamente subió sus manos, él también quería hacerlo… quería abrazarlo. Así que así lo hizo, lo abrazo.**

'Te quiero…' **Le murmuro en voz chiquita.** 'Te amo…' **Dijo el chico con mucho sentimiento.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo apretándolo un poco mas. El lobo negó y solo lo abrazo mas fuerte.**

'¿amo?' **Murmuro el lobo.** '¿Qué es amo?' **Dijo el con esa voz ronca. Ted sonrió y dejo descansar su rosto en su hombro.**

'es amar.' **Rio quedo y al lobo le gusto escuchar ese sonido. Se sintió con mas energía.**

'¿Qué es amar?' **Entonces corrigió el lobo. Ted sintió mariposas en el estomago y cosquillas en las manos, ese enorme sensación que te hace sentir completo. Suspiro para terminar sonriendo.**

'Esto.' **Dijo el chico acariciando su espalda. El lobo parpadeo confundido tratando de describir lo que sentía.**

'esto lo hace Remus…' **Dijo con desagrado y Ted rio quedo. No podía explicarse porque le agradaba escuchar ese sonido.**

'genial.' **Dijo el chico acurrucándose en él.** '¿pero sabes que es lo mejor?' **Dijo el chico cerrando los ojos.** 'Que también es algo tuyo.' **Dijo el chico suspirando mientras se dejaba adormiar por lo calido que era ese abrazo.**

'¿Te gusta?' **lo dijo sin estar muy seguro de lo que significaba que era "gustar".**

'Me gusta esto…' **Dijo Ted en un bostezo. El lobo alzó una ceja sin entenderlo del todo.** 'Me gustas tú…' **Dijo entre risas sintiéndose algo Lunático al decirlo.** 'Como a mamá…' **Dijo adormilado. El lobo arrugo la frente.** 'Ahora lo entiendo…' **El lobo agudizo su oído, tal vez un poco mas que solo el sonido.** 'eres todo tú… todo tú.' **Dijo el chico.**

'este no soy… este es…'

'tú; y me agrada todo tú…' **entonces lo vio. No algo fijo, ni siquiera estaba presente… lo vio en su cabeza. Lo escucho, lo sintió…**

 **oOo**

"… _así que deja de hacer eso. ¡No me importan estas cicatrices! Yo tengo unas también por…"_ **una chica se levanto ligeramente su blusa para poder mirarse detrás de la espalda, obvio le fue imposible.** _"¡Como sea! no me importa, ¿de acuerdo? Ese es el punto. No lo olvides… no-no—no, no lo olvides."_ **Lo amenazo con su dedo índice.** _"Se que vas a molestarte pero…"_ **Veía esa forma de arrugar la nariz y sonreír… sonreía como... Ted.** _"Te vi. ¡Sí, lo siento! ¡Sé que es peligroso y todo eso…! ¡perdón, no… no es lo que quise decir! ¡ya basta!"_ **Y entonces… suaves labios chocando con fuerza contra los suyos y puede olerla y puede sentirla. Lo llena de energía y quiere mas. Más, necesita mas…** _"¿Qué no puedes verlo?"_ **Le encanta ese sonido, le encanta esa voz, su respiración.** _"esto… esto…"_ **Y se supone que él es Alfa, él es el mas fuerte pero… no puede detenerlo si ella no quiere detenerlo.** _"es amar. Yo… te amo…"_ **De nuevo lo siente, es cálido, fuerte, profundo, se siente completo.** _"no…no…"_ **Sus dedos en sus labios y esos parecen mas apetitosos que la misma carne de Sirius.** _"yo lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que no lo sé?"_ **esa sonrisa…** _"Lo sé, lo sé… y los amos a los dos… no… me gustas todo tú… eres todo tú… todo tú."_ **De nuevo lo beso y él no pudo resistirse aun a pesar de que tenía que volver a ese lugar, a esa prisión. No podía detenerse porque él quería estar ahí, porque ella los había llamado a los dos. Porque era la única que los contaba a ambos, que sabía de su existencia y no la despreciaba, ni la trataba de ignorar, era la única que lo veía como algo vivo todos los días, no como algo fugaz. Existía. Existía con ella.**

 **oOo**

'ahhh…' **El lobo se quejo empujando a Ted, gruño y manoteo antes de que sostuviera su cabeza.**

'¿Qué pas…?' **Ted se trato de acercar pero el lobo gruño para después chillar.** '¿estas bien?' **El lobo negó levanto la mirada y vio a Ted a mitad de la casa de los gritos frente a él, parpadeo y vio a una chica con el cabello corto y el cabello rubio a mitad de un enorme cuarto, con la misma mirada de Ted.**

'¿Qué…?' **parpadeo de nuevo y de nuevo estaba ahí Ted. Se trato de levantar, pero resbalo.** '¿Quién…?' **miro hacia la ventana y vio caer nieve, volvió a parpadear y ahora estaba frente a él el bosque y la oscura noche en la que estaba antes.** '¿Qué…' **Cerro los ojos y sintió como si estuviera cayendo al vacio. Abrió los ojos y vio como la habitación le daba vueltas.**

 **Escucho un estallido y volteo a ver a la salida… hacía el túnel que daba a Hogwarts. Voces…**

'¡Ahhh!' **Dijo tapándose los oídos, no porque fueran doloroso sino porque era confuso.**

" _¡Toma el ala norte! Entraron mas…"_

" _tienes que pararlo, los esta cazando."_

" _¡no sé! ¡no sé! ¡no sé donde esta ella…! ¡cuidado!"_

 **Entonces sintió la desesperación en su pecho y los gritos. Abrió los ojos y el sonido se apago, estaba en la mismo cuarto de antes… solo que estaba polvoroso, sin luz… las paredes rasguñadas como las conocía, pero no estaban esos cojines que Ted había adherido a la decoración, ni sus posters… se giro para buscarlo, pero solo se encontró con un hombre de cabello negro, con cabello largo, aspecto decadente y ojos… grises.**

'¿Quién es…?' **Ted lo escucho mirando a una esquina del cuarto.**

 **Entonces percibe ese olor otra vez. El que acababa de probar hace unos minutos atrás… Era…**

'Sirius…' **Ted lo escucho y arrugo la frente mirando al susodicho que todavía lloraba del dolor que le había causado. Volvió a mirar a su padre, que miraba el ligar como si ellos no estuvieran ahí.**

" _¡tú los asesinaste!"_

" _Harry…"_

'el mapa no se equivoca…' **Ted alzo una ceja al escuchar el balbuceo de su padre.**

 **Jaloneos, un pelirrojo chillando de dolor, sangre y de un momento a otro ambos perseguían a…**

'Rata…' **Dijo recordando haber visto a la misma rata horas atrás.** 'Fue su culpa…' **Ted abrió los ojos y entendió lo que estaba pasando.** 'James…' **No sabía porque, pero de la nada sintió la necesidad de buscar a James. Reconocía su olor… y ahí estaba presente pero por alguna razón en la imagen se sentía ausente. La mirada de Sirius lo decía.**

 **Luces de varitas y de un momento a otro... ahí estaba afuera, podía oler la sangre del pelirrojo, estaba cerca, pero decidió levantar la mirada ahí estaba; Sirius frente al enorme castillo, Sirius charlando con alguien mas… un chico ¿James?**

'No…' **Se corrigió así mismo. No podía ser James y entonces…**

" _¡…amigo!"_

 **Y lo veía todo… lo veía mas claro y confuso al mismo tiempo… el perro negro atacándolo, el chico de gafas mirándolo perplejo, era libre. Y la vio… vio a la rata correr casi cerca de él, siguiéndolo hasta cierto punto… en donde se detuvo. Y él la miro, la rata se alejo lento y volteo a verlo…**

'Adiós…' **Dijo con algo de tristeza y Ted se atrevió a acercarse. Lo toco y entonces…**

 **La escena cambio en cuanto sintió el tacto de Ted. De nuevo un remolino de colores, descontrolándolo.**

'¡Ted aléjate de él!' **James le grito a Ted, que lo miro algo impresionado de su tono desesperado. Pero cuando menos lo espero una mano de Remus que manoteaba al aire lo golpeo.** '¡ted!' **James grito algo tenso por todo esto.**

'estoy bien, estoy bien James.' **Dijo Ted quitando un poco de sangre de su nariz.**

'Alejate de él…' **Peter le ordeno desde donde estaba mirando precavido al lobo. Ted asintió con fastidió, sentía que no le iba a pasar nada pero sus caras estaban demasiado tensas como para llevarles la contraria además si se acercaba a ellos tenía mas posibilidades de que no le prestaran atención a lo que decía su padre.**

'No.' **El lobo detuvo a Ted y lo jalo hacía él. James trono la boca y se levanto furioso.** 'Es mio.' **Dijo el lobo posesivo.**

'Quitale las manos de encima.' **El potter cerro el puño.**

'James… tranquilo.' **Ted le pidió sintiendo como su padre de nuevo lo abrazaba.** 'Estoy bien.'

'¡basura Ted! Lorcan, préstame tu varita.' **El lobo gruño.**

'Oye tranquilo… tranquilo…' **Ted se volteo con su padre.** 'No me voy a ir, tranquilo…' **Dijo mientras seguía gruñendo y mirando a James molesto.** 'tranquilo…' **Dijo Ted tocando sus orejas…** 'Solo espeor que esto funcione…' **Dijo tragando salvia ya era un avance que no lo hubiera empujado como antes, comenzó a masajear y los ojos del lobo se relajaron parpadeando y mirando a Ted…**

'se sonrojo.' **Lorcan dijo sin creerlo, con una sonrisa en el rostro que Peter tomo como una falta de respeto. El lobo se acurruco en el hombro de Ted mientras el chico miraba a James levantando un pulgar.**

'¿Qué mierda le pasa? están dementes! Tenemos que hacer que se calme.'

'¡tenemos que hacer que se duerma!' **Sirius grito entre tanto dolor que sentía.**

'Ted esto no parece buena idea, ni para mi…' **James señalo al lobo.** 'No sabemos si vaya a descontrolarse de nuevo y puedes salir herido.'

'lo sé…' **Dijo Ted y Lorcan al mismo tiempo. Peter miro molesto a Lorcan y este mejor siguió con Sirius.** 'pero James… él no va hacerme nada.' **Dijo mirando a su padre que comenzó a lamer su cuello Ted rió levantando los hombros tratando de evitar el contacto.** 'Basta…' **Dijo mirándolo, el lobo negó y lo volvió a empujar.** 'Por favor…' **Ted dijo entre risas.** 'Por fa…'

'No me agrada esta idea, Peter…' **James miro a Ted en el suelo y el lobo encima de él.** 'Ni siquiera sonriendo se ve inofensivo, no es como Remus…'

'No es Remus.' **Peter dijo convencido mirando el hombro de Sirius.** 'Remus no haría esto…' **se acerco a su amigo y James miro a Peter, había sonado molesto.**

'tranquilo Peter...'

'¿Tranquilo?' **Dijo Peter molesto.** 'Mira a Sirius, James esa cosa podría hacernos lo mismo a todos nosotros. Ya lo escuchaste, quiere hacernos lo mismo.' **Dijo Peter señalando con la mirada al lobo con la piel de Remus.** 'Remus tenía razón…' **murmuro el rubio. James se giro a mirarlo de reojo.** 'Esto es muy peligroso…' **James arrugo la frente.**

'Peter hemos hecho esto por años, solo es una mala noche.' **Dijo James algo fastidiado por su pesimismo.** 'No seas exagerado.' **Pero Peter bufo**

'¿Exagerado?' **Dijo molesto.** '¿Esto te parece exagerado?' **Señalo a Sirius.** 'él es tu mejor amigo, no me imagino lo que dirías si me hubiera pasado a mi…' **El rubio se levanto y camino a otro cuarto, necesitaba unos minutos a solas, estaba demasiado tenso, asustado y molesto.**

'Peter ¿A dónde vas? No podemos dejar a Remus…' **James lo siguió.**

'¡el no es Remus!' **Peter se giro para gritarle, era una suerte que ya estuviera en el pasillo.** 'Y ni siquiera sabemos si lo va a traer de vuelta otra vez…' **miro de reojo hacía la habitación donde se escuchaba gruñir al lobo.** 'todo esto lo hicimos por él, por Remus… y si él no vuelve, no hay razón alguna para quedarnos.'

'¿Qué insinúas? ¿piensas abandonarnos?' **James le pregunto algo ofendido.** 'Después de todo… fue a Sirius a quien le hirieron.'

'¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Qué me pase lo mismo a mi?' **Dijo Peter abrazándose así mismo.** 'esto no es lo que hacemos cada mes…' **Señalo la habitación.** 'Esto es… suicida.' **Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.** 'Y si nos pides quedarnos toda la noche alrededor de alguien que puede lastimarnos… ¡matarnos!' **Señalo de nuevo a Sirius.** 'Entonces no puedes decir que es amistad. Es solo… un impulso por romper las reglas.' **Dijo el chico citando a Remus.**

 **James lo miro y justo después escucho quejarse a Sirius.**

'No podemos dejarlo aquí… ¿Qué tal y si vuelve a ser Remus en la mañana? ¿y Ted? ¿piensas dejarlo solo?' **Peter trago saliva en conflicto. Lo único que quería era algo de paz, era quitar toda esa tensión. No quería dejar solo a Ted pero era demasiado peligroso quedarse con el lobo.**

'No lo sé… no lo sé James…' **Dijo Peter en conflicto.**

'claro que lo sabes Peter…' **Dijo el chico mirándolo a los ojos.** 'Tienes razón, esto es suicida pero… no puedo dejarlo solo, ni a Remus, ni a Sirius.' **Dijo James en un suspiro.** 'Y no se trata de romper las reglas… esta vez no.' **Peter lo miró… ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Por qué simplemente James lo convencía con una mirada?** 'nos necesitan.' **Peter trago saliva.** 'Sí, tranquilo. Yo también estoy nervioso…'

'¿Nervioso? James no quiero quedarme sin brazos…' **Dijo Peter con un ataque de pánico, James rio al ver los ojos saltones de Peter.** 'No es…'

'no perderemos los brazos Peter…' **Dijo James y Peter no entendía como podía estar tan seguro de eso…** '…quizá solo la cabeza.' **Y Peter trago la saliva, pero cuando James sonrió de lado entendió que no fue literal.** 'yo ya estoy resignado a perderla…' **Dijo James dejando caer los hombros.** 'Solo que creo que sería genial perderla con ustedes.' **Dijo mirándolo.** 'Somos hermanos Peter.' **James le dio un golpecito a su hombro. Peter trago saliva y sintió un vacio en su estomago.** 'así que… ¿Qué te parece volver ahí adentro e intentarlo de nuevo?' **Peter hizo un sonido de dolor.** 'lo haremos juntos esta vez Peter.' **Peter levanto el rostro y noto una mirada de arrepentimiento de James, como si él lo hubiera defraudado.** 'yo también me tense, estaba desesperado por los gritos de Sirius…' **Peter asintió recordándolo, un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda.** 'si lo hubiéramos hecho untos seguro no estarías así… ni yo.' **Le dijo mirándolo. Peter lo miro y suspiro asintiendo.** 'Lo sabía.' **Se despeino el cabello.**

'James…' **Peter lo llamo quedito, de un momento a otro se avergonzó de haber querido abandonarlos…**

 _No abandonarlos tal cual… mas bien… ¿alejarme de ellos? No sirve de nada…_

'¿todo va a salir bien, verdad?' **James se alegro mucho al escucharlo, de inmediato asintió.**

'Seguro.' **Dijo el chico de lentes al instante. Peter sonrió aun sintiendo que todo esto era una mala idea, pero no podía dejar abajo a James. No cuando lo veía y le hablaba de esa manera. Como si de verdad fueran hermanos.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Y mientras todo esto pasaba en la habitación Sirius era atendido por Lorcan que en ratos perdía la atención por tener la mayor vista de aquella criatura con cuerpo de hombre pero espíritu salvaje. Le entraban ganas de acercarse a él, una adrenalina debajo de su piel por querer conocer mas. Suspiraba cada vez que Ted le acariciaba las orejas al chico que solo lo olfateaba y de vez en cuando lamia su rostro. Había ratos en los que Ted y él hablaban hasta que ambos notaba algo entre ellos y volvían al contacto físico. Las risas de Ted solo lo hacían tentarse a explorar esa relación en primer fila. Hasta que Sirius se quejaba y recordaba que tenía que cerrarle la herida, era mejor hacerlo en el momento.**

'Sirius, la mejore…' **Lorcan saco su típico frasco purpura.** 'ardera un poco… bueno eso creo.' **Dijo Lorcan sabiendo que no tenía la misma reacción en su piel. Sirius cerro los ojos preparándose para el dolor, aunque dudaba que fuera peor a lo que sentía.**

'Hazlo…' **Dijo el chico sin pensarlo demasiado. Lorcan asintió y esta vez dejo caer el liquido directamente en su piel. Sirius grito pero después mordió sus labios temiendo llamar la atención del lobo otra vez. Asintió para que Lorcan continuara, ya que se había detenido al escuchar el grito de Sirius, la herida le quemaba.**

'Esta cerrando...' **Lorcan dijo mirando como los tejidos internos de Sirius se cosían entre sí, lentamente. Al gemelo le pareció algo fascinante, pero Sirius sentía que iba a desfallecer…**

 **Mordió sus labios y negaba con la cabeza tratando de soportar…**

'No lo tenses, se atrasa…' **Era difícil. Ardía, en vez de estarse uniendo el musculo parecía que se estaba desprendiendo.**

 **Abrió ambas manos y trato de distraerse con algo. Su mano encontró la mochila de Ted, la tentó desesperado, sintió la textura, el material del que estaba hecho, quiso arrancar uno de sus cierres por lo acida que se sentía la poción sobre su piel, pero solo termino por abrirlo y cerrarlo con fuerza, hasta el punto en el que la mochila pasaba de un lugar a otro, con el cierre abierto las cosas comenzaban a salir; los libros, la comida, algunas vendas y cobijas. Sirius no pudo ahogar un gemido de dolor, dejo la mochila y arrugo algunos papeles que tenía a la mano y lo soltó cuando sintió un tirón en el hombro.**

'Ravee…' **Suplico esperando que le dijera que todo ya había terminado.**

'Una mas…' **Sirius chillo presintiendo que el dolor fura a dejarlo inconsciente.** 'Solo una mas, duele mas cuando toca las últimas capas de la piel.' **Dijo el chico poniéndole algo extra a la poción. Sirius tomo bocados de aire, miro el techo aun sintiendo su piel arder, tenía que encontrar algo para no pensar en ese dolor. Miro a su lado, todas las cosas de Ted estaban regadas, pero no quería ni comer, ni quería cobijarse, tal vez arrugar las paginas de esos libros, eso sí; escuchar el crujido de las hojas podía simularlo con lo que sentía… aunque lo dudaba.**

 _Solo aguanta un poco mas… solo un poco mas Sirius… estúpida sangre, es increíble que esto me pase a mí, ellos son la mierda pero todas estas cosas peligrosas y dolorosas me pasan a mi… Como duele… duele... y lo peor es que no sabemos si Remus va a estar bien… Remus… ¿Qué te paso? Ahhh duele… duele mucho… mi hombro…_

'Defini…ahhh.' **Se quejo de nuevo.** 'No planee esto en la mañana…' **Trato de bromear pero el dolor era muy intenso como para dejarlo sonreír. Lorcan lo miro de reojo y masajeo un poco la zona provocándole pequeñas descargas de dolor.** 'Ahhh…'

'no quiero que se acumule…' **Sirius dejo de escuchar lo siguiente porque ese pequeño "masaje" era una tortura. Parpadeo un par de veces apretando sus labios y cuando Lorcan toco un punto delicado en su hombro, el chico instintivamente cerro la mano.** 'No te tenses…' **Sirius asintió pero incluso ese movimiento le dolió.**

 _No te tenses, no te tenses…_

 **Entonces de nuevo sintió ese ardor y grito.**

'Sirius…' **Peter y James entraron de nuevo a la habitacion, al menos le agrado escuchar sus voces.**

'Ted, ¿A dónde vas?' **escucho a James. Un sonido apresurado en el suelo, parecía un caballo pero… era imposible.**

'No puedo dejar que solo se vaya James…' **Ted se escucho desesperado. Siguieron hablando pero para eso Sirius había sentido otra fuerte punzada obligándolo a gritar.**

'Él esta bien, James.' **Escucho a Peter.**

'Solo salió, no se qué fue lo que paso, solo… tengo que ir James, tengo que hacerlo…'

'¡Ted vuelve aquí!' **James grito.**

 _¿Ahora que le pasa al busarajo? ¿Por qué… ¿Por qué le pasa eso con Remus? es demasiado… ¿lo ama tanto como para poner su vida en riesgo? Ese idiota no tiene idea de lo que es…_

'¡Ahhh!' **En lo que James volteo para atender el grito de Sirius, Ted corrió a la salida a perseguir a su padre que de un momento a otro lo había soltado y había corrido afuera en un estado casi inconsciente.**

'¡Demonios se fue!'

'¡tenemos que ir por él, James!' **Peter se levanto.** 'Lorcan se va a quedar con él, va a estar bien…' **James lo miro y asintió confiando en lo que Peter decía.**

'Lorcan… cuídalo.' **James le dijo directo al rubio.** 'Como si fuera tu hermano.' **Lorcan miro a Sirius e inmediatamente lo relaciono con Lysander.** 'haz lo posible por…'

'esta bien James, solo vamos.'

 **De un momento a otro Sirius los dejo de escuchar. Lorcan ya había terminado de ponerle la última dosis…**

 _Dijo que era la última… y honestamente no creo poder soportar otra…_

 **Lorcan se quedo mirando a Sirius, el chico se quejaba aun aporreado del dolor. El rubio supuso que era algo normal así que dejo que se expresara, era parte del proceso de curación. Sirius respiraba profundo tratando de calmarse aun sintiendo esa punzada en el hombro, era algo agotador y desgraciadamente por mas que quería tranquilizarse, el dolor era incesante… el chico cerró los ojos tratando enfocar todo lo que sentía, pero como de costumbre comenzó a pensar en otras cosas… no sabía donde estaban sus amigos, no sabía que le había pasado a Remus, no sabía cuando iba a parar ese dolor, no sabía porque Ted se había echado a correr así, no sabía hasta cuando pararía la masacre con su hombro, y sobretodo… no sabía que era lo que apretaba en su mano.**

 **Levanto ligeramente la mano, hasta que la paso a la otra mano, con su mano sana pudo llevar el objeto hasta su mirada; era una bola de pergamino. Como pudo la desenvolvió y lo primero que vio en ella fue la letra de James…**

" _Generación 1978-2015: Merodeadores; leyendas. Presente. Pasado. Futuro."_

 **El chico sonrió aun a pesar del dolor que continuaba molestándolo. Trato de abrir mas el pergamino… James había puesto de nuevo las iniciales de "L.E"**

'Idiota…' **Dijo quedo el chico de ojos grises.**

 **Siguió mirando y se dio cuenta que ese pergamino que tenía en las manos, era el que Remus había buscado esta tarde en la biblioteca…**

 _Espero que no se vengara con mi hombro solo por este estúpido papel…_

 **Era obvio que solo lo decía de broma. Sabía que lo que le había pasado solo era un mal golpe de suerte, Remus no tenía nada que ver.**

 _Porque debería de dudar en él… siempre confió en mi. Incluso cuando no tenía que hacerlo…_

 **Siguió abriendo el pergamino, notando las notas que James y él habían escrito esta tarde. No noto la información, ni siquiera tenía la intención de leerla, eso se lo dejaba a Remus.**

 _Después de todo él era quien estaba buscando este pergamino._

 **Tener ese pergamino le hizo bien. Era como si estuvieran ahí sus amigos, un momento con James, Remus y Peter. ¿Qué mejor forma de apagar el dolor que con ellos? Sonrió queriendo ignorar ese dolor que seguía palpitando. Se quejo una vez mas y es que accidentalmente había movido su cabeza inapropiadamente haciendo que su hombro se estirara, cerro los ojos y miro de nuevo el pergamino tratando de distraer a su cerebro con eso, se había sentido mejor hace rato…**

 _¿Qué son todas estas tonterías que puso Ted? Ni siquiera se entiende la letra… ¿Qué dice aquí? ¿cuna? No… Luna. ¿Eso es una "L"? ¿Cómo pueden dejarlos escribir así? Ahora que… "Remus, hombre lobo… segunda cun-luna, es una "L". Segunda luna llena. Bosque prohibido… Crear una gran… ¿calidad? Cantidad… enserio no sabe escribir… cantidad de magia…" es la tontería de la tarde por la que Remus estaba lloriqueando… pero que es… ahyy no… es un estúpida nota de amor… ¿es enserio?_

 **Aun así no pudo evitar leerla.**

 _Patético. ¿"no puedo esperar a verte"? casi me vomito con eso… ¿"te necesito"? esto no puede ser mas gay… ¿Cómo es que Remus puede…? Iugggh que asco, ni siquiera quiero pensarlo…_

 **Continuo…**

 _¿"quiero que vuelvas a mi"? enserio el busarajo necesita acostarse con alguien urgentemente… alguien que valga la pena… y sea de su edad. "vuelve… te extraño…" blah,blah, blah… "te am—ugh…" voy a golpear a este chico enserio, ahora entiendo porque lo rechazo la rubia. Se entrega completamente, se expone para que le lancen dardos… no me sorprendería si me dijera que Remus lo ha rechazado… eso es… ¡sí! ¿Por qué otra razón quisiera traer a Remus de vuelta? oye… nunca habíamos pensado en eso… ahora que sabemos que—obviamente—tiene una fijación con Lunático, podemos sacar conclusiones; por ejemplo… ¡esta basura de papel! Seguramente quiere enamorarlo desde esta edad para cuando crezca Remus no lo rechace… ¡o peor! Quizá no quiera regresarlo… digo, ahora lo tiene que hacer porque estamos nosotros pero… ¿Qué tal si su plan era solamente quedarse con un Remus de su edad? Eso lo convierte en alguien "peligroso"... tiene lógica, digo yo lo haría… me refiero a que lo haría si me gusta alguien, no que lo haría por Lunático… o no para enamorarlo… solo cierra la boca Sirius. Vuelve a lo importante… ¿Por qué demonios Ted lo trajo de vuelt…? Espera…_

" _voy a regresarlos, esta es la noche, sé que puedo hacerlo. Voy a hacerlo, voy a regresarlos, como que me llamo Teddy Remus Lup…"_

'¿¡Qué!?' **Sirius saltó de la impresión e inmediatamente se quejo del hombro.** '¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!'' **arrugo de nuevo el pergamino y sintió el insufrible ardor en su piel. Lorcan se levanto para revisarlo y seguro le decía algo pero Sirius no tenía cabeza para tantas cosas, sentía que su hombro se quemaba y el nombre real de Ted rebotaba en su cabeza.** '¡AAAAAAHHHHH!' **Quería decirle a Lorcan lo que había descubierto, pero de su boca no salía nada mas que gritos de sufrimiento y es que lo sentía en la piel.**

'¡Sirius, tienes que dejar de moverte!' **Lorcan dijo algo tensó de ver a Sirius retorciéndose de dolor.** 'Por favor…' **suplico el chico con dolor en la mirada.**

'¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' **Grito esta vez mas fuerte y Lorcan se tapo los oídos algo trabado. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar profundo.**

 _Puedo hacerlo… solo respira Lorcan. Tienes que ayudarlo, sabes ayudarlo… Tranquilo, Tranquilo…_

 **Pero la personalidad de Sirius no esperaba a nadie, era tan arrasadora e intrépida que en lo que menos pensó, Lorcan estaba escuchando a Sirius bajar de las escaleras de la casa, tal vez estaba tropezando o gateando en ellas, pero el chico Black tenía que ir a encontrarse con sus amigos. Sí era cierto lo que decía el papel entonces Remus podía lastimar a su propio…**

'Mierda… mierda… mierda…' **Dijo Sirius negando con dolor… no se resistió a de nuevo a gritar y miro de reojo su hombro, la sangre seguía saliendo.**

'Sirius no…' **Lorcan bajo rápido hacía donde estaba, pero tropezó sin poder controlar sus piernas. Sirius quiso girar pero temió por su hombro, le dolía, el dolor carcomía cada rincón de su cuerpo. Lo hacía hincarse a ratos pero como buen Gryffindor tenía que seguir. Tenía que morir en la raya...** 'No salgas...'

'¡Naaah!' **Dijo el Gryffindor con un gemido de dolor. Lorcan se levanto y trato de seguirlo al menos, entendía por la voz de Sirius que esto tenía que hacerlo, era parte de su instinto. Y eso le agrado. Pero a la hora de casi llegar a la primera planta, Lorcan sintió sus huesos temblar y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Se detuvo, sabía que no podía seguir…**

'El frió.' **Dijo tragando saliva y sintiendo los dedos de sus pies tensarse.** 'Sirius…' **Le trato de llamar, pero Sirius continuó hasta la salida que daba al bosque, donde se suponía que estaban sus amigos.** '¿Qué hago?' **Lorcan se dijo así mismo… sintió sus manos adormiladas y supo que lo primero que tenía que hacer era regresar arriba. Cuando subió se puso rápido otra chamarra y se acobijo para calmar esos escalofríos en serie.** '¿Qué hago? Ted… su hombro… debí de ponerle mas atención… ¿y si le pasa algo?' **Dijo el chico comenzando a sentir otra clase de escalofríos.** '¡No! no por mi culpa… ¡no!' **Dijo hincándose y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos para negar con frustración, la idea lo mataba. La sola idea lo arrastraba de vuelta a un pozo gris del cual apenas comenzaba a salir.** 'Tengo que hacer algo…' **Dijo valiente saliendo de la cabeza, sin importarle que él corría mas peligro afuera que Sirius. Pero un sonido lo detuvo haciendo que su cerebro de Ravenclaw reaccionara… Volteo hacía atrás, de nuevo ese sonido… Se acerco a la mochila de Ted y entonces lo miro… una forma rectangular que brillaba al unisonó de un timbre pegajoso.** 'Lys…' **Dijo tomando el celular.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿Buenahhh…?' **No tenía idea de porque estaba contestando, tal vez porque no quería despertar a nadie y su celular no tenía piedad de quien estuviera alrededor. Tal vez por algo automático, o tal vez por destino… quizá era cierto eso de los elegidos y todas esas cosas en las que personalmente creía.** '¿Quién… ¿khá…?' **no estaba del todo consciente y la voz al otro lado hablaba muy rápido… al menos así lo creía. Trato de concentrarse pero parecía que su cerebro le demandaba descanso y no para menos era de madrugada.** 'Nah te… esperahh…' **Bostezo y se quito el celular para mirar la pantalla, se gano una encandilada por descubrir que era Ted quien le hablaba a estas horas de la madrugada.** 'Teddd…' **Gruño poniéndose el teléfono en la oreja.** '¿Sabes que hora soooooooo….?' **Bostezo.** '¿Qué?' **Dijo aun sin entenderle.** 'Woah… mas lento…' **la verdad es que se estaba volviendo a dormir, no le importaba mucho dejar a Ted en la llamada…**

 _Cuando se de cuenta que no lo escucho, va a colgar…_

" _por favor, por favor tienes que venir, no recuerdo el número de mi hermano y yo no puedo salir. No sé qué hacer, por favor ven… Por favor… se fue malherido y si algo le pasa en el camino no me lo voy a perdonar nunca… ¡por favor! Estoy pidiendo ayuda… ¡Sirius esta mal!"_

 **Molly abrió los ojos de golpe, volvió a mirar su celular esta vez despierta. Sí, era Ted pero la voz no era de él…**

'¿Ted?' **Pregunto la chica pensando en que podría ser una de sus patéticas bromas.**

" _No, él se fue detrás del hombre Lobo y Sirius va con ellos…"_

 **La chica soltó su teléfono y se tao la boca evitando que el grito saliera de su boca, miro de reojo agudizando su oído, nadie la había escuchado, solo se escuchaba a la persona al teléfono que seguía hablando. Molly tomo de nuevo su celular y respiro para calmarse antes de volver a ponerlo en su oído.**

 _Tranquila, solo… solo… están con un hombre lobo. Es solo eso…_

 **El retorcijón en su estomago le indicaba que la noticia no se estaba procesando bien en su cerebro…**

 _Y quizá nunca lo haga. ¿Qué hago?_

 **Pues al parecer su cuerpo no escucho del todo la duda de la chica porque de inmediato se puso el celular de nuevo en su oreja.**

" _Por favor… tienes que venir, por favor…"_

'¿Quién eres?' **Dijo Molly en un murmuro, se sintió muy mal por la otra persona que estaba al teléfono parecía estar llorando.** 'Tranquilo… dime donde estas… le diré a alguien que vaya por ti…'

" _No, es un secreto. Ted me di-dijo…"_ **Molly sintió un hueco en su estomago al escuchar al chico haciendo pucheros de llanto.** _"…que es un secreto de familia… no quiere lo sepan… yo-yo… por favor Weasley... no puedo salir… no sé el celular de Lys…"_

 _¿¡Qué!? Es… Es… ¿¡Lorcan!?_

 **De nuevo bajo su celular abriendo los ojos, apretando los labios. Pensando en lo que le estaba pasando a las 3:00 de la mañana.**

 _Dile a Dominique… sí, ella puede ir a ayudarlo y todo eso… ella es mas intrépida que tú. Yo no podría si quiera salir del cuarto a esta hora… ¡Esta prohibido! Además… si le ayudo a Lorcan el mundo va a seguir creyendo en ese estúpido rumor… pero Molly… ¿Qué estas diciendo? Eso es lo menos que importa ahora, Sirius esta mal… aunque se lo merece… ¡Molly! Tal vez se lo merece pero si le pasa algo va a afectar de alguna manera su futuro y puede cambiar el nuestro… están con un hombre lobo… ¿enserio? ¿Qué quiere que haga? Yo no puedo si quiera con los pixies, un hombre lobo… No puedo hacerlo…_

'Lorcan…' **Dijo titubeante y algo avergonzada.**

" _Por favor…"_ **Molly mordió su labio al escuchar al chico llorar.**

 _Sirius tiene razón, es adorable. Pero no puedes hacerlo… Dile a Dominique, aunque se la pase molestándome con eso por lo que resta de mi vida de escolar…_

'Lorcan, no te preocupes… todo esta bien.'

" _¿vas a ayudarme?"_

 _Yo no._

'Ehmmm… seguro.' **Dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados y en una pose derrotada.** 'se va a solucionar.' **Estaba pensando como decírselo a Dominique.** 'estoy en eso.'

" _Gracias, gracias, gracias… Sirius yo… no quería pero… todo fue mi culpa. Lys tiene razón yo… no debí de… Lysander…"_ **Molly se sintió algo incomoda al escucharlo llamar a su hermano. Por un momento pensó que era buena idea ir a pedirle ayuda a Lysander, Lorcan parecía muy desesperado por saber de él.**

 _Seguramente esos simios se lo llevaron sin decirle a Lysander… el pobre seguro está asustado… espera…_ _ **Molly, piénsalo… ambas estamos en el mismo canal…**_ _No…_ _ **Sí. Imagina a Lorcan hablándole bien de ti a Lysander, diciendo: "fue a salvarme Lys…" Por lo que hemos visto al chico le importa más de lo que creíamos su hermano.**_ _Para con eso, Lysander es un caso perdido. Es imposible que me voltee a ver... Dominique puede con este tipo de cosas además… yo ni siquiera sé cómo salir del castillo._ _ **Molly, ¿vas a dejarle a Dominique esta oportunidad de oro? Para Lysander ella existe pero solo como una molestia…**_ _Estan juntos…_ _ **Pero ella no va a salvar a su hermano ¿o sí?**_ _Yo tampoco…_ _ **Piénsalo, recuerda lo que te dijo Sirius… ¿Por qué no?**_ _¿Sirius? Si mas no recuerdo, fue por su culpa por la que Dominique se burlo esta noche, al verme toda arreglada para ir a una fiesta a la que no me habían invitado y claramente me dejaron plantada…_ _ **Está en peligro…**_

'¡Lo se!' **Dijo la chica fastidiada de sus propios pensamientos. Abrió los ojos y se tapo la boca cuando noto lo que había hecho.**

" _¿vendrás? ¿vendrás tú?"_ **Lorcan se escucho esperanzado. Molly apretó los labios, sintiendo algo en el estomago. Un conflicto en ella.**

'Sí, ya voy para allá.' **Dijo apretando el puente de la nariz. Colgó después de escuchar un suspiro de alivio de Lorcan. Bajo el teléfono y recapitulo lo que acababa de hacer; no tenía idea de cómo salir de castillo, como llegar hasta el sauce, como entrar a la casa de los gritos, como encontrar a cuatro dementes en el bosque prohibido, pero sobretodo no sabía de donde iba a sacar todo el valor para hacer cada una de esas cosas con el único propósito de impresionar a su crush.** '¿Qué hiciste Molly?' **dijo cuando se tumbo de espaldas a su cama, negando con dolor.**

 **OOoOO**

'No está haciendo nada James…' **Ted dijo señalando al licántropo que solo caminaba entre los arboles olfateando todo.** 'Solo… esta siendo él mismo.'

'No queremos precisamente que sea "él mismo"' **Peter le dijo fastidiado, sabiendo el peligro en el que los ponía.**

'No completamente.' **James trato de ayudar un poco a Ted.** 'No debiste de salir así… no sabemos lo que puede hacer…'

'¡Ted!' **Ted volteo ante el llamado de su padre.** 'Ven…' **Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza. Ted sonrió emocionado haciendo su cabello azul eléctrico.**

'No, ¿Qué haces? Podría comerte.' **Dijo Peter sosteniéndolo del brazos, Ted negó.**

'Lo sabe Peter. Él si lo sabe…' **Dijo el chico y Peter trago saliva.**

'¡Ted!' **Peter soltó al Hufflepuff cuando sintió las zancadas del hombre lobo cerca, el lobo tomo a Ted del brazo sin mucha delicadeza.** 'Arriba…' **Dijo mirando la luna y Ted notó que sus ojos se hicieron mas amarillos tornándose a dorado.**

'Es linda…' **Dijo Ted tratando de continuar la platica. El lobo lo miro y negó, Ted arrugo la frente sin entender.** 'Lo siento, creí que… les agradaba.' **El lobo lo miro y sonrió de lado.**

'Ven…' **Lo jalo adentrándose al bosque.**

'James, es una mala idea…' **Peter le dijo al Potter que asintió sabiéndose el sermón de memoria. Siguió a los otros dos.**

'Ya lo sé, ya lo sé…' **comenzaba a replantearse esa idea de ser un buen amigo…** 'Peter si se lo come, nos quitamos un problema.' **Peter le dio un golpe en el brazo con desaprobación, James sonrió despeinando su cabello.** 'Además Sirius, nuestro amigo desde hace 7 años… esta en la casa malherido. Creo que no acomodamos muy bien nuestras prioridades…' **Dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba la abandonada casa cn su pulgar.**

'Ese chico es el único que nos puede regresar… y prácticamente secuestro a Remus.'

'Fue al revés.' **James le corrigió mientras caminaba a su lado. Peter sintió una descarga de positivismo cuando vio a James sonreírle de lado.** 'ahora que lo pienso Peter… quizá quieran tener algo de privacidad, ya sabes por…'

'¡James!' **Peter le dijo sonrojado. James rio.**

'Woah, demosles espacio entonces…' **El Potter detuvo a Peter cuando este se estaba acercando a los Lupin.** '¿Qué crees que le este diciendo?' **Dijo James inclinando su cabeza mirando como el lobo le señalaba a Ted la luna. Peter los miro y dejo caer los hombros.**

'Espero que algo bueno…' **Dijo el rubio sabiendo cuanto quería Ted contarle a Remus que era su hijo. Era una pena que no fuera Remus en ese momento.**

 **Pero igual el lobo lo reconocía como suyo, como parte de su manada, parte de él.**

'¿No sientes nada?' **Le pregunto mirandolo muy tranquilo. Ted trago saliva sintiendo que lo iba a decepcionar.** 'No…' **Dijo el lobo arrugando ligeramente la frente.** '¿Por qué?' **Dijo sin entnederlo, si era suyo tenía que sentir algo…**

'Escucha, tal vez… debería de sentir algo pero…' **Ted suspiro largo sin estar muy seguro si la historia le gustaría al lobo.** '…de pequeño... yo… ehm…' **El lobo rio y Ted levanto la mirada.**

'me gusta eso…' **Dijo lamiendo su mejilla. Ted parpadeo meláncolico.**

'¿Te gusta que balbucee?' **Dijo algo sonrojado.** 'Eres le primero…' **soltó un largo suspiro. El lobo miro a la luna.**

'Ella también lo hacia…' **Ted arrugo la frente y segundos después lo comprendió.**

'¿Mamá?' **Dijo Ted sintió luz en su interior.** '¿Recuerdas a mamá?' **tembló un poco, el lobo lo sintió y lo miro.**

'¿Qué es mamá?' **Dijo expectante. Ted rio entre nervioso y frustrado.**

'No lo sé…' **Dijo sonriéndole con los ojos mojados, el lobo parpadeo confundió al sentirlo triste, de nuevo ese arranque por hacerlo sentir mejor se apodero de él y rápido lo abrazo.**

'¡James se lo va a comer!' **Peter le dijo con urgencia al Potter. James lo detuvo.**

'Solo lo abraza…'

'No… no…' **No sabía como se le llamaba a eso que hacía Teddy ahora, sus ojos estaban mojados pero sentía marchito en su centro.** 'no…' **Dijo tocando sus mejillas mojadas y lamio esas cosas que desconocía.**

'La-lagrimas…' **Dijo Ted en una risa amarga. El lobo lo acariciaba con su mejilla mientras lo apretaba mas.**

'Lagrimas… no lagrimas…' **Dijo el lobo chillando mientras seguía consolándolo.** 'No lagrimas Ted…' **Ted sonrió de lado y lo abrazo tambien fuerte.**

'No lagrimas…' **Dijo el chico apretándolo.** 'no contigo.' **Dijo agradecido de poder estar con él, de finalmente poder abrazarlo.** 'Lo logre…' **Dijo riendo entre su llanto.** 'Estas aquí, estas aquí… papá.' **Por fin lo dijo y el lobo abrió los ojos sintiendo que algo se llenaba en su pecho.** 'estoy tan feliz, no tienes idea de cómo…' **Dijo riendo de felicidad en su oído.** 'papá… papá…' **Ted sabía que esto estaba siendo muy rápido, no como lo había planeado pero no pudo resistirse a decírselo. De alguna forma él sabía que él también era su padre, era parte de él.** 'papá te he extrañado tanto… por favor… no te vayas, no vayas ahí por favor… no me dejes solo, no puedo hacerlo solo… necesito que estes ahí, los necesito, yo… los amo. Te amo papá…'

 **Quería que siguiera diciéndolo, esa palabra estaba provocando reacciones nuevas en él. Sentía que lo necesitaba, necesitaba escuchar esa palabra para poder ser libre. Le gustaba su olor, su calor, no entendía porque sentía eso, una especie de fuego le recorría las venas, el aire de sus pulmones; se lo daría para que siguiera respirando, para que respirara un poco más, que existiera por más tiempo. Todo iba rápido, no entendía muchas cosas solo sentía. Solo quería correr, correr junto a Ted, protegerlo para poder enseñarle todo el mundo, mostrarle la luna cada uno de sus secretos esos que Remus se resistía a escuchar… ¿Cómo podía ser algo de Remus? Remus era despreciable, pero Ted… Ted parecía darle fuerzas, mas poder, mas libertad, mas existencia. No se lo merecía, Remus no lo merecía. Era de él… era suyo. No le importaba si no sintiera nada al ver la luna, no le importaba si no tenía su apariencia, no le importaba que se pareciera a Remus. Lo aceptaba, porque le daba mas aun a pesar de ese rostro. De esos ojos… no le importaba que fueran miel. Podía cambiarlos para él… lo sabía. No le importaba porque era suyo… era…**

'…tu hijo…' **Dijo Ted con el nudo en la garganta, con el cosquilleo en las manos.** 'Soy tu hijo, papá. No me dejes solo… no pelees por favor, te lo ruego… no quiero quedarme solo… los quiero a los dos… quiero esto, quiero esto por siempre…' **Él también lo quería por siempre. Las emociones estaban llenándolo de una forma impaciente.**

'Hi-hijo…' **Ted chillo de emoción al escucharlo de su voz, no importaba si era ronca y canina.** 'Hijo.' **Dijo de nuevo el lobo y las emociones incrementaron.** 'Hijo…' **Dijo acostumbrándose a lo dulce que sonaba esa palabra.** 'Hijo, tú hijo… tú hijo…' **Dijo el lobo acariciando su mejilla y lamiéndolo con desesperación, inundándose de las emociones de Ted. Tampoco quería que terminara. Se separo solo para mirarlo a los ojos, el chico se veía vulnerable como cualquier humano, pero esos ojos… la forma de los ojos, la forma en la que lo miraba…** 'Ella…' **Dijo el lobo deleitándose de esa mirada.** 'Ella…' **Ted sonrió humedeciéndosele los ojos. Hablaba de su madre, eso era lo mas hermoso que había visto y escuchado en su vida. No lo imagino así, sabía que su padre la amaba, pero que hablara así, que su gesto cambiara de esa manera como le había pasado al lobo lo toco.**

'Sí.' **Dijo el chico y el lobo tomo ambas mejillas para poder ver cada parte de su rostro. Parpadeo y sintió sus ojos arder, parpadeo con rudeza sin poderse explicar que le estaba pasando. Escucho a Ted reír… como Tonks, como ese recuerdo que le recorría en ese momento por la mente. Miro de nuevo su rostro y vio ahora el de una chica con cabello rosa chicle, mirándolo de la misma manera que Ted hace unos minutos.**

'Ted…' **Dijo el lobo soltándolo y haciéndose para atrás.** '¡Ted!' **chillo asustado, Ted arrugo la frente y se intento acercar a él pero el lobo lo empujo y se giro buscando algo.**

'¿Papá…? ¿estas bien, papá?' **Dijo preocupado. El lobo cerro los ojos haciendo un gesto de dolor.** 'papá… papá ¿Qué tienes? Dime…' **se acerco de prisa cuando el lobo se hinco de dolor.** '¿que sucede?' **al momento en el que lo toco, el lobo quito su mano y gruño peligroso.**

'¡James!' **Peter sacudió el hombro del chico y este rápido corrió hacía ellos.**

 **Un ciervo empujo el cuerpo de Remus cuando este se iba a lanzar a Ted para atacarlo.**

'Espera James, él no…'

'Ted, va a lastimarte.' **Peter llego a su lado, mientras James trataba de calmar al chico que solo gruñía y sacudía su cabeza molesto.**

'¡no! ¡No!' **El lobo gruñía furioso.** '¡No!' **Las imágenes de su cabeza eran las responsables de ese nuevo comportamiento.** '¡Naaaah!' **De nuevo se trato de atacar. El ciervo lo empujo con sus astas provocando frustración en la indomable bestia que comenzó a rasguñar su ropa, para después pasar a su rostro.**

'tienen que detenerlo…' **Ted dijo con dolor.** '¡Detente por favor!' **grito pero el lobo solo chillo de desesperación.**

'¡No!' **Dijo con coraje y de un momento a otro cayo al suelo. Ted corrió a encontrarse con él pero James le interrumpió el paso.**

'¡James!' **Ted le dijo molesto, tratando de empujarlo pero Cornamenta era lo suficiente fuerte para plantarse en ese lugar.**

'Ted, tal vez esto sea lo mejor por ahora…' **Peter trato de hacerlo entrar en razón.**

'¡no Peter!' **Ted se volteo llorando.** 'él lo recuerda… él me recuerda…' **Dijo en pucheros volviendo intentar pasar pero siendo interrumpido por James.** 'Muévete…' **gruño intentando moverlo pero un movimiento de James y Ted cayo al suelo. El ciervo lo miro recio resoplando y advirtiéndole que se quedara ahí. Ted comenzó a llorar de frustración.**

'Esta bien Ted…' **Peter le dijo desde atrás.** 'Solo esta inconsciente…' **miro el cuerpo de Remus.** 'quizá solo esta cansado…' **Rogaba porque estuviera cansado.**

'No, él estaba sufriendo…' **Dijo Ted señalándolo mientras lloraba.** 'Quiero saber porque estaba llorando.' **Dijo el chico levantándose dispuesto a llegar a su padre. El ciervo volvió a empujarlo y Ted lo empujo utilizando toda su energía, pero el ciervo volvió a ganar.**

'Quédate ahí Ted…' **Peter dijo con lastima al ver al chico rojo de la cara pro el esfuerzo. Ted negó y volvió a intentarlo para terminar en el suelo una vez mas.** 'Ted… ya.'

'No.' **Dijo el chico levantándose una vez mas, con el cabello rojo.** 'No hasta saber que tiene…' **Dijo empujando a James que solo movió su cuerpo para volver a tirarlo.** 'James…' **Gruño el chico desesperado.**

 **Y en lo que James volteo a ver al metamorfomago, Remus se levanto y corrió adentrándose al bosque.**

'¡Ted!' **Peter grito porque en el mismo segundo Ted corrió detrás de él.** '¡James!' **El ciervo rodo los ojos y resoplo de nuevo, para salir detraás de ellos, no iba a ser difícil alcanzarlos, no siendo un ciervo…**

'¡James! ¡Ahhhhhhh!' **James se detuvo en seco y volteo hacía atrás…**

'¿Sirius?' **Peter preguntó creyendo que era una visión. Un ciervo casi lo arrolla por llegar al otro animago.** 'James… Ted, ¿Qué hay con…?' **Peter pregunto mirando a Ted alejarse cada vez mas.** 'Esta en peligro…' **Dijo señalando el camino pero el ciervo estaba casi a un lado del chico que se había tirado al suelo.**

'Canuto.' **James volvió a su forma humana.** '¿Qué haces aquí?' **Dijo el chico preocupado.** 'Mierda, Sirius…' **Dijo mirando su hombro.** '¿Yo soy el suicida? Esa sangre de verdad tiene demencia incluida…' **Dijo entre risas quitándose el suéter para ponérselo a su amigo.**

 **Peter los miro, en su opinión creía que Sirius podía esperar, él podía haber hecho eso que James estaba haciendo, mientras él iba por Ted. Pero no…**

 _Parece que tienen que estar ahí. como si solo existieran ellos y sus problemas ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta? ´¿Por qué siempre quiere ser el centro de atención? Ted esta en peligro, es un hombre lobo… ¿Qué no mira su hombro? ¿quiere lo mismo para Ted? No les importa, porque él nos es ninguno de ellos. No importa nadie mas que ellos dos…_

'Estas demente… ¿las pulgas te comieron el cerebro Sirius? Tenemos que llevarte de vuelta…' **Dijo James apoyándolo en él.** 'No hay fiesta para ti hoy, aunque te mueras por ella…'

'¡Ted esta en peligro!' **Peter les grito molesto. James se volteo a verlo.** '¡Esa cosa lo va a asesinar!' **Sirius negó, tratando de mostrarles el pergamino pero Peter camino a ellos molesto.**

'Peter, no podía dejarlo aquí.' **James dijo serio, entendiéndolo pero pareciéndole injusto su tono de voz.**

'¡Yo podía hacer eso! Ted va a morir y todo por su culpa.' **James arrugo la frente molesto, al ver a Peter señalar a Sirius.** '¿No podía quedarse? Siempre quiere hacer eso…'

'¿hacer qué, exactamente?' **James le pregunto cansado.** '¡Le dijimos que se alejara de él! ¡ lo avente dos veces al suelo y ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Correr detrás de él. ¿crees que no lo sabe? ¿crees que no sabe que es peligroso? No le importa simplemente Peter!' **James le grito, pero el semblante de Peter seguía inamovible.** 'Él es mi mejor amigo Peter…' **Señalo a Sirius y Peter bufo, eso incendió a James haciéndolo continuar.** '¿supones que iba a preferir a un total desconocido en lugar de mi mejor amigo? ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Tú?' **Peter abrió los ojos sintiendo como un balde de agua fría le caía encima.** '¿Que va detrás de todos ellos, solo porque te ponen un poco de atención?' **Peter sintió un calor en la boca del estomago, era una combinación de dolor, vergüenza y enojo.**

'¡James!' **James gruño y volteo a ver hacía atrás para encontrarse con una pelirroja que caminaba temblorosa y torpe. Alzó una ceja extrañado. Era Molly.**

'¿Qué demonios haces aquí?' **Dijo mirándola tropezar antes de llegar a ellos. Molly los miro agitada, tomo un par de bocados de aire y miro a Sirius herido.**

'¿Por qué siempre se hace algo?' **Dijo notando ese hombro de nuevo abierto.** '¿no entiende la palabra, descanso?' **James negó por Sirius y Molly suspiro.** 'Lorcan llamo.' **James alzó una ceja, impresionado del Ravenclaw.** 'Dijo que ustedes estaban detrás de un hombre lobo y Sirius había salido detrás de ustedes pero que estaba herido de nuevo. Él no puede salir porque hace mucho frió, así que me pidió ayuda…' **James comprendió.**

'Tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta a la casa…' **Sirius negó, pero antes de hablar volvió a gritar con dolor porque Molly había tocado una parte sensible.**

'Lo siento…' **Dijo la chica acomodándolo mejor. James rodo los ojos y la ayudo, Sirius era demasiado pesado para ella, pero agradecía que hubiera llegado.**

'Andando.' **James le dijo, Sirius negó pero al sentir que el dolor incrementaba solo se concentro en gritar.**

'Odio cuando grita…' **Dijo la pelirroja sintiendo un escalofrió. James asintió y se acerco al oído de Sirius.**

'Escucha Canuto, necesito que uses todas esas fuerzas para regresar a la casa… se que puedes hacerlo hermano…' **Peter los miro y mordió su labio tragándose todo lo que sentía.** 'andando.' **Dijo James en general. Comenzaron el regreso a la casa de los gritos.**

 **El rubio animago no tenía muchas ganas de volver, pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿ir a enfrentar a ese lobo solo? No era nadie comparado con esa bestia… No tenía elección, tenía que seguirlos aun aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Miraba el suelo apático, triste y avergonzado… hasta que tropezó.**

 _Lo que me faltaba…_

 **Se levanto y miro hacía el frente, sus amigos seguían sin detenerse. Peter arrugo la frente infantil, se sacudió las rodillas y al ver el suelo, noto una bolita de pergamino atorada en una piedra. Alzó una ceja y camino a ella, la tomo y la abrió identificando la letra de Ted…**

 _Es uno de sus pergaminos. ¿Cómo llego esto hasta acá?_

 **Miro y suspiro cuando leyó la parte en la que Ted había escrito su nombre completo.**

 _Solo espero que estes bien, que no te comiera esa cosa…_

 **Entonces cuando iba a guardar la bolita miro la letra de James… y la letra de Sirius… y…**

" _Generación 1978; Merodeadores, leyendas. Presente. Pasado. Futuro."_

 **Peter arrugo la frente esa calor que había sentido antes se apodero de él de pies a cabeza, bufo molesto y arrugo la bolita al instante, dándose la vuelta y lanzando esa bolita lejos de ahí, aprovechando que hacía mucho viento.**

'¡Si, como no!' **Grito molesto. Se quedo ahí mirando como la bolita de pergamino se perdía en los terrenos, no le importaba si era importante. Solo quería que desapareciera. Se limpio las mejillas con tosquedad, estaba llorando, no sabía si por tristeza o molestia. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro se sentía tan fuera de lugar con ellos? ¿Por qué estaba molesto por algo que había visto durante 7 años? se supone que ya estaba acostumbrado a eso… pero no. Por alguna razón eso lo incomodaba.**

 _No somos mas que un par de juguetes para ellos dos. Ni siquiera le importó ir por Remus… Es un egoísta. Es un mentiroso…_

 **OOoOO**

'¿entonces como esta?' **James le pregunto a Lorcan que vendaba el hombro de Sirius.**

'Va a mejorar.' **Dijo Lorcan convencido y totalmente aliviado. Molly sonrió de lado cuando noto los ojos hinchados del Ravenclaw. James resoplo cansado, se echo a uno de lo pufs que Ted tenía en ese lugar.**

'Que noche…' **James se tallo el rostro cansado Peter lo miro y se dio la media vuelta mirando la ventana, esperando que Ted estuviera bien.**

'Gracias…' **Lorcan dijo quedito, Molly lo miro y vio que el rubio la miraba.**

'Sí, no hay problema…' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros.** 'Filch no es tan listo a la hora de atrapar a alguien…' **Lorcan la miro y parpadeo confundido.** '¿Qué sucede?' **Dijo la chica algo nerviosa.**

'Creí que tus rodillas golpeadas, significaban que te costo trabajo llegar aquí.' **Molly se puso roja de las mejillas. Sí, había caído de las escaleras, había gateado e incluso se había arrastrado para poder salir del castillo. Una risa queda se escucho entre los dos chicos. Lorcan sonrió al escuchar a Sirius. Molly solo quiso que se la comiera la tierra.**

'Sirius…' **Dijo Lorcan mirándolo.**

'Por eso eres mi primera opción Ravee…' **Lorcan sonrió gustoso de escucharlo.**

'¿Cómo te sientes? Me preocupe cuando te puse otra dosis, no gritaste esta vez.' **Sirius alzo una ceja, los gritos eran una señal mala pero al parecer con Lorcan todo era al revés.**

'¿puedo gritar si quieres?'

'No, gracias.' **Molly contesto soltando un suspiro largo, la chica abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta.**

'Ravee… ¿Qué hay de comer?' **Lorcan asintió entendiendo que era necesario comer.** 'Siento que podría comer un caballo…' **Lorcan sonrió de oreja a oreja.** 'No literal…' **El rubio borro la sonrisa.** 'Pero si tengo… ham—aah…' **Se quejo quedo y Lorcan asintió.**

'Tal vez solo liquidos por ahora.' **Lorcan concluyo y Sirius asintió pero de nuevo el dolor lo molesto.**

'bien…' **Sirius raspo las palabras arrugando la frente por lo incomodo que estaba siendo. Lorcan bajo de la cama y fue a ver si había traído algo para ayudar a Sirius.**

 **Molly trago saliva, sintió que ella decía ser quien fuera por el agua, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar entre todo esto. Y pensó que quizá si hacía algo productivo el tiempo pasaría volando. Suspiro cansada, había tomada la decisión de no mirar a Sirius, no porque estuviera molesta con él por haberla dejado plantada sino porque enserio la tensaba verlo sufriendo. Y si escucharlo ya era una tortura, el mirarlo iba a ser catastrófico. Miro a James que masajeaba el puente de su nariz, pero seguramente sabría donde estaba Ted, porque ella no lo veía por ningún lado. Ni a él, ni a Remus… Lo último que sabía de Remus era que estaba completamente dormido pero por lo que había escuchado de Lorcan, Ted fue detrás del hombre lobo.**

 _Nunca dijo Remus… ¡el hombre lobo! ¿es enserio Ted?_

 **Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza y si se ponía pensar en cada una de ellas, los nervios la acabarían.**

 _¿y si se transformo en el castillo? estaba durmiendo con los pequeños, Louis, Fred y James… puede que estén heridos, ni siquiera pensé en eso cuando venía para acá… ¿Qué tal si necesitan ayuda? ¡¿Qué tal si los mordió!?_

'Ahyy no…' **Molly dijo asustada y se levanto enseguida para dirigirse con los pequeños de primero, pero al intentar hacerlo sintió un apretón en la mano. Volteo hacía atrás y lo vio, Sirius con una cara de sufrimiento pero sosteniendo su mano, cada vez con mas fuerza.**

'No…aaahhh…' **Dijo el chico rindiéndose. Molly trago saliva…**

 _¿Qué haces? No te quedes mirándolo como boba…¡Ve con tus primos!_

'Que…da—ahh… quédate.' **Sirius dijo rápido y quedito. Molly sintió un remolino en el estomago, trago saliva y miro la puerta de salida.** 'Por…fa—aah… Molly…' **Sirius lloro del dolor.** 'Molly…' **Molly sintió un escalofrió en su espalda.**

 _¡No! no,No,NO! tienes una responsablidad mas grande en el castillo, son tres pequeños y él de todos modos ya esta muerto… aunque no en esta edad, todavía le falta doce años en Azkaban y… bueno prácticamente esta muerto… ¡Molly ve directo a la puerta! ¿Qué haces? No te sientes… no… ¡no! No lo tomes de la mano, él es… él es… el padrino de tu tío. Y de todos modos va a estar bien aquí esta Lorcan y sus amigos. Tú tienes que asegurarte de que Louis y los demás estén bien…_

'¿Sirius estas bien?' **Molly dijo sintiéndose terriblemente mal de ignorar la voz de su cabeza. Sirius respiraba agitado y tomo su mano de nuevo.**

'ahora si…' **Dijo mirando de reojo a Molly. Molly bajo la mirada ocultando su sonrojo.** '¡Ahhh…!'

'Lorcan ¿Qué le pasa ahora?' **James se enderezo al escuchar a su mejor amigo quejarse con desesperación.**

'Es solo el dolor…' **Molly habló por Lorcan.** 'Solo necesita, relajarse…' **Dijo mirando a Sirius que asintió. Lorcan asintió.** 'Necesita…' **La pelirroja miro la cama. Había un desorden en ella, muy típico de Ted.** 'Un lugar para descansar…' **Quito todas esas revistas y libros y ropa regada en el colchón.** 'Las almohadas…' **La chica se soltó un poco de Sirius y tomo los cojines en el suelo para ponerlos alrededor de Sirius.**

'¡Ahhhh Molly!' **Sirius se quejo cuando la chica puso una almohada suave debajo de su hombro.**

'Lo siento…' **Dijo la chica mirándolo retorcerse.** 'te va a doler pero… así descansas mas…' **Dijo acomodando los otros cojines…**

 **Sirius tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía oler a Molly cerca de él, su perfume de rosas que no combinaba con nada con el olor de la casa, lo hacía sentir con mas calma. La escuchaba moverse de un lado para otro… Sacudía algo o acomodaba mas cosas a su alrededor… no podía negar que la chica tenía un aura maternal. Y eso le gustaba… le gustaba mucho que se preocupara por cosas sin sentido, que lo mirara con dolor cuando se veía mal porque parecía que le importaba demasiado, pero así era con todo por lo que había conocido de ella. Molly tenía cierta aura de hogar; le hubiera encantado tener una persona así cuando era pequeño, porque apostaba a que Molly le leía cuentos a James Sirius cuando era pequeño. Si fuera por ella tomaría a sus primos de la mano por toda la escuela para que no tropezaran… sobre todo a Louis. Y aunque eso fuera patético… a él le pareció lindo. Ella era muy linda. Demasiado como para que le gustara alguien como Lysander.**

'¿Lorcan, tienes algo tibio ahí dentro?' **ese tono sabelotodo era adorable, no era demandante pero cuando lo usaba era porque sabía que hacer.** 'creo que deberíamos… gracias…' **Entonces Sirius sintió algo tibio sobre su frente.**

'ah…' **Se quejo Sirius una vez mas.**

'Sh..sh..sh…' **Canto la chica.** 'Es solo calor, aquí está muy frio…' **Dijo la chica quedo y Sirius se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba mas cómodo que hace minutos atrás.** '¿traen otra cobija?' **seguramente Lorcan estaba buscándola.** 'úsala para ti Lorcan, estas algo pálido.'

'Pero él la necesit…'

'solo necesita descansar y un té… no eso.' **Dijo la chica señalando su preparado.** 'aunque si podemos calentarlo, tal vez eso le venga bien.'

 _Podría llevármela a casa..._

'hay una chimenea en la sala.' **James dijo mirando la cama ordenada y realmente acogedora.** 'Molly tienes talento para estas cosas…' **dijo señalando todo lo que había hecho, Molly no se había dado cuenta y solo sonrió halagada.**

 _Seguro bajo la mirada y esta sonrojada… como si necesitara verse mas cálida de lo que ya es… es como una taza de chocolate caliente a mitad de invierno._

 **Sí, Sirius había adivinado. Molly tenía la mirada agachada y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.**

'o tal vez…' **Habló titubeante, pero todos la miraron expectantes.** 'son muy animales.' **Lo había dicho tan bajito, James miro a Lorcan y comenzó a reír.**

'Sí, supongo que sí.' **Dijo caminando hacía ella.** 'o tal vez no tenemos ese toque femenino para estas cosas…'

'excusas.' **Dijo Molly notando que el chico bromeaba. James bufo y le agradeció con la mirada por lo que había por Sirius.** 'Va a estar bien…'

'por supuesto.' **Dijo James suspirando largo, mientras que la chica volvía a limpiar la sangre que aun salía de su hombro.**

'¿Cómo se hizo esto?' **Sirius sintió un trapo frió el cual le provoco escalofríos pero enseguida sintió otro cálido.**

'Ah…' **Sirius se quejo una vez mas.**

'Ya esta… ya esta…' **Dijo la pelirroja acomodando las cobijas. James sonrió sabiendo que Sirius estaba disfrutando de esto a lo grande.**

'pero que mimado.' **Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.** 'bueno, ¿Qué les parece si bajamos a prender esa chimenea?'

'esta muy frío…' **Lorcan suspiro con tristeza, él no podía bajar. El frió era demasiado, no estaba inconsciente porque había tomado un dosis extra de su propia medicina, una tipo vitamina que lo mantenía consciente en el invierno.** 'Por eso no pude ir por él…' **Dijo mirando de nuevo con culpa a Sirius. Molly y James se miraron entre si.** 'Lo eche a perder todo…' **Dijo el chico con la voz quebrada.**

'No…' **Peter hablo por primera vez desde que había vuelto.** 'de hecho nos has ayudado hasta ahora. Él no debió de salir.' **James suspiro largo sabiendo que estaba molesto.** 'y aun así de nuevo nos estas ayudando…' **James volteo a verlo fastidiado de las indirectas, se lo iba a decir pero vio a Peter solo mirar por la ventana, no había un gesto a la defensiva ni nada por el estilo.** 'Molly también…' **Dijo el chico sin mirarlo.** 'Aquí esta, despertó, salió de su cuarto en la madrugada para venir a ayudarnos…' **James miro a Molly.** 'No debes de culparte con eso.' **Dijo en un suspiro largo.** 'Lo has hecho bien.' **Peter le sonrió débilmente a Lorcan que solo se emociono un poco por escucharlo de Peter, asintió.** 'de hecho deberíamos de agradecérselos.' **Molly se volvió a sonrojar sintiéndose extraña al escuchar a Peter decir eso.** 'Nosotros no somos nada de ustedes.' **El tono de Peter se hizo algo duro y se elevo un poco. James supo que había algo ahí entre líneas.** 'y aun así aquí están… arriesgándose a ser expulsados o descubiertos, incluso a salir lastimados…' **Molly miro a James y por su cara sintió que estaba incomodo.** 'y seguramente saben todas esas cosas, pero siguen aquí han estado aquí desde que supieron que llegamos. Han estado ayudando a unos completos desconocidos…' **James mordió su labio con algo de vergüenza, no estaba molesto pero la emoción que sentía no era precisamente triste.** 'Gracias, de verdad gracias…' **Molly asintió incomoda y Lorcan solo miro a James tratando de entender que estaba pasando.** 'Creí que era el único.' **Dijo el rubio con algo de molestia mirando a James. James suspiro largo y cansado. Había entendido a la perfección su indirecta y sí, al menos esta vez sabía que Peter le había dado una patada en el trasero con sus palabras.**

'Peter…' **James se giro para aceptarlo pero el rubio solo se puso una chamarra y camino a la puerta.** '¿Qué haces?' **Dijo abriendo los brazos. Peter se detuvo en la puerta y lo miro.** 'Vamos a prender la chimenea y luego…'

'hazlo tú. Yo voy a ir por Ted.' **Dijo el chico firme.** 'no sé cómo puedes estar con ellos sin sentirte mal por dejarlo.'

'¿Qué?' **Molly le pregunto a James y James negó mirándolos.** '¿Ted se quedo con… con…?'

'solo lo siguió, se adentraron en el bosque.' **Dijo Peter y Molly arrugo la frente mirando a James tratando de entender.**

'se fue rápido.' **James le aclaro.** 'Trate de detenerlo pero Sirius estaba mal, cayó y…'

'Ted esta en el bosque.' **Molly se levanto preocupada.** 'Esta con un hombre lobo en el bosque…' **Se llevo una mano a la boca y sintió una frustrante preocupación. Miro a la ventana y sus ojos se mojaron.**

'Él va a estar bien…' **James trato de calmarla pero ahora hasta él se sentía culpable. Ahora entendía que podía dejar a Sirius con Peter, después de todo él era su amigo también y él podía ir por Ted…**

'¿Cómo lo sabes?' **Dijo Molly mirándolo. James la miro y negó… y Molly solo suspiro con dolor.**

'Lo siento. Solo quería…' **Miro a Sirius que estaba prácticamente inconsciente.**

'Solo quería que Sirius estuviera bien.' **Peter completo por él y James se giro a mirarlo.** 'mantenlo con vida.' **Dijo para después salir de la habitación.**

'Peter…' **James camino detrás de él y Molly los siguió también, necesitaba saber que iba a pasar. Si iba por ayuda o esperaba que Ted volviera. Esto era nuevo para ella y muy frustrante.** 'No puedes irte…' **Dijo el chico Potter.** '¿Qué es lo que vas hacer tu solo? Esperemos unas horas, y si no vuelven entonces podemos ir los tres, seguro Sirius se siente mejor mañan…'

'¡ellos nos están ayudando James!' **Peter se volteo y Molly se detuvo estando de acuerdo con Peter.** 'No podemos esperar, Ted puede estar en peligro. Tal vez estaba en el cuerpo de Remus pero esa cosa quería atacarlo… ¡por eso te dije que fueras por él!' **se dio la vuelta y picoteo su hombro.** 'No necesitábamos regresar los tres, no necesitamos esperar, ¡no necesitamos hacer todo juntos!' **James lo miro impactado de sus palabras.**

'Peter…' **Le había dolido, mas que molestado le dolió. Tanto que no sabía que decirle.**

'esto es serio…' **Peter dijo sabiendo que no tenía filtro.** 'no es un juego, Ted podría estar muerto.' **Molly chillo ante la idea.** 'y si Remus llegara a despertar mañana dándose cuenta que asesino a su…' **Se detuvo, porque sintió que James no merecía saber la verdad. No merecía porque sabía que si lo sabía todo entonces cambiaria todo su panorama y seguramente correría ayudarlo Y eso no era algo honesto, ni leal. Era solo moral y eso de alguna manera molestaba a Peter.** '…lo que sea de él. La sola idea de que mato o lastimo a alguien va a destruirlo, lo sabes. A Remus… todo esto lo hicimos por él.' **James asintió entendiéndolo todo.** 'Y tú lo dejaste atrás también.' **James levanto la mirada y negó.**

'Peter yo… solo quería… tú sabes que…' **sentía mucho, pero decía poco. Por primera vez James no sabía que decirle a él; Peter Pettigrew.**

'Sí, lo sé.' **Peter asintió mirándolo.** 'Sirius está bien. Misión cumplida.' **Dijo Peter dándose la vuelta, convirtiéndose en rata y saliendo de la casa. James lo siguió pero un grito se escucho desde arriba. Molly volteo a ver hacía el cuarto.**

'¿Qué vamos hacer?' **Le pregunto la pelirroja.** 'Él…' **Miro el camino donde se había ido Peter.**

'Cuídalo…' **James dijo caminando a la salida decidido de que hacer ahora. Iría junto con Peter, buscaría a Remus, salvaría a Ted y regresarían a cuidar a Sirius para poder planear como regresar de nuevo a su tiempo.**

'Espera ¿vas a dejarnos solos?' **Lorcan no podía salir de la habitación, Sirius estaba delirando de dolor y ella estaba entrando en pánico por todo esto...**

 _Debí de haber llamado a Dom… esto es mucho para mí._

'no podemos prender la chimenea nosotros.' **Molly le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, no quería quedarse como la encargada de todo esto.** '¿Y si vuelve el lobo y nos ataca?'

'no va a volver…' **James le dijo caminando a la salida.**

'James.' **Molly le llamo fuerte.** 'Dejen de hacer eso.' **Agradeció que James se pareciera a su primo así podía regañarlo con total confianza.** 'no abuses de nuestra ayuda, hemos cuidado de ustedes porque son importantes para Ted. Pero no pueden tratarnos como…' **La chica se puso roja de la cara y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.** 'Nunca me ha pasado nada de esto… no sé qué hacer y… Sirius esta mal y… Ted desapareció, podría estar muerto… muerto… es-es-es… es mucho para mí.' **Dijo la chica llorando.** 'no puedes dejarnos solos. Tendré que ir por alguien… si te vas, voy a ir por alguien. Lo siento… pero Ted es como mi hermano.' **Y esas palabras hicieron sentir peor al animago, porque era lo mismo que sentía por Sirius, por eso había regresado a la casa. Quería salvarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo era la razón por la que se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo; porque Remus también era su hermano y lo había dejado atrás como Peter había dicho.**

'Tranquila.' **Dijo James abrazándola.** 'todo va a estar bien… prendamos esa chimenea Molly. Tranquila, Peter va a encontrar a Ted.'

'¿y si se lo comió?' **James sonrió ante lo chistoso que se escucho eso, aunque después recordó que esto era algo serio.**

'No… no creo… Remus… es casi vegetariano.' **Molly hundió su cabeza en su pecho haciendo un sonido de dolor.**

'Casi…' **Molly chillo. James suspiro…**

'Peter va a encontrarlos.' **Dijo seguro; sabiendo que se había comportado como un idiota.** 'A Ted y a mi otro hermano.' **Dijo orgulloso de Peter.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿Por qué soy así?' **Una pelirroja miraba cansada el techo de su habitación, lucía cansada. Estaba boca arriba, ni siquiera le importaba que parte de sus piernas estuviera fuera de la cama… la verdad es que no le importaba nada por ahora.** 'Enserio… ¿Por qué soy así?' **Dijo esta vez entre molesta y adolorida.**

'¿con quién hablas ahora, fenómeno?' **Lily miro de reojo hacía el otro lado de la habitación, donde estaba su hermana terminando de ponerse unos pendientes, al parecer iba a salir.** 'Si es algo acerca de tu raro novio, evita incluirme…' **Lily arrugo la frente y se levanto como si tuviera mucha energía.**

'¡él no es mi novio! ¿Por qué nadie entiende eso?' **Dijo molesta. Petunia la miro con desagrado y rodo los ojos.**

'no me interesa Lily…' **Dijo la castaña mientras cerraba su cajita de joyería. Lily suspiro largo, enserio necesitaba calmarse…** 'Si no es tu novio, entonces seguramente te gusta.' **La pelirroja se atraganto.**

'¡que no!' **Lily grito molesta apretando sus puños. Petunia alzo una ceja mirándola incrédula, esto era genial por fin había encontrado algo con que molestar a la perfecta Lily.**

'entonces si no te gusta y no es tu novio ¿Por qué decidiste ayudar a esas personas raras?' **Lily chillo y se volvió a tumbar a su cama, esta vez boca abajo, se deshago en su almohada mientras producía sonidos largos y graves. Petunia la miro de nuevo de reojo y se alejo un poco.**

'No hagas eso.' **Dijo la pelirroja apuntándola con su dedo índice, ni siquiera había quitado su rostro de la almohada.**

'Tú tampoco.' **Dijo la castaña señalando su dedo.** 'sonaste como una ballena ¿es acaso uno de sus hechizos?' **Lily se quejo también ahogando el sonido en la almohada.**

'No Petunia, es solo frustración.' **Dijo Lily algo harta de siempre hacer divisiones porque era una bruja. Petunia la barrio con la mirada y dejo caer sus hombros. Lily suspiro cansada acercándose a la ventana de su cuarto mirando el atardecer.** 'ni siquiera nos hablamos en la escuela…' **Dijo la chica de nuevo con una cara de inconformidad… no entendía porque había decidido en ayudar a los Señores Potter.**

'si no quieres ayudarlos, no los ayudes.' **Petunia dijo sencilla. Lily la miro de reojo ¿la estaba ayudando? Petunia noto los ojos de sorpresa de Lily e inmediatamente volvió a su pose engreída.** 'pero ya estoy harta de que te la pases quejando de lo mismo… llevas tres días así.' **Dijo la chica dándose la media vuelta, para buscar una chaqueta que combinara con su ropa. Lily asintió poniendo un mechón rojo detrás de su oreja, sonrió porque sabía que su hermana había tratado de ayudarla.**

'Sí…' **Dijo la pelirroja.** 'Supongo que tienes razón.' **Petunia titubeo un poco, pero pretendió que seguía buscando una linda chamarra para poder escuchar lo que Lily tenía que decir.** 'después de todo, ese chico es solo un dolor de cabeza. Seguro que a muchos les ha de alegrar que él y Sirius desaparecieran.' **Y cuando pensó en las personas, notó que la mayoría era gente que a ella tampoco le agradaban.** 'que pena…' **Dijo en voz alta.** '…sus papas son agradables.' **Dijo mirando el cielo.**

'solo lo dices porque no dejaban de decirte cosas lindas.' **Dijo con un poco de envidia la otra hermana. Lily negó, esa había sido seguro la parte mas incomoda de la visita.** 'ya me tengo que ir…' **Dijo la chica mirando su reloj.** 'Cualquier cosa que decidas hacer, no te olvides que es tu turno de lavar…'

'¿Pretty, crees que sea una buena idea?' **Petunia parpadeo un par de veces al escucharla llamarla con su diminutivo de pequeñas.** 'es que… ¿Qué tal si enserio les paso algo?' **La pelirroja miro hacía la ventana.** 'tampoco sería correcto.' **Dijo la chica en conflicto.** 'Ellos vinieron hasta acá y…' **Suspiro largo.** '¡Pero él no me agrada! y si lo ayudo entonces va a creer que es porque siento algo por él…' **Su voz dejo de sonar confundida y obtuvo un tono mas agresivo.** '…pero yo no siento absolutamente nada por él. ¡no señor! ¡nada!' **Petunia la miro y abrió los ojos cuando Lily negó rotundamente.** 'El día que sienta algo por él entonces ese día puedes considerar que perdí la razón. ¡Sí!' **Dijo la chica cerrando su puño y chocándolo contra su palma.** 'yo no voy a caer en esos ojos parecidos a los de su padre, ni en el buen sentido de humor que tiene como su madre, ni en esa risa ronca como la de su padre, ¡no! a pesar de que es muy parecido a esas personas sencillamente agradables. ¡Yo! ¡Lily Evans, soy inmune a todo eso! Y no porque lo resista, es solo porque esas cosas simplemente no afectan a mi cerebro a la hora de tomar una decisión, porque…'

'¡Lily, cállate!' **Petunia dijo fastidiada.** 'estas poniéndote como loca…' **Dijo señalándola molesta.** 'Necesitas dejar eso y calmarte…' **Dijo la chica señalándola de pies a cabeza. Lily asintió aceptando que había perdido un poco el control.**

'Tienes razón.' **Dijo la chica suspirando largo.** 'Necesito olvidarlo…' **Dijo mirando la ventana.** 'Tal vez… un poco de aire fresco pueda ayudar.' **Dijo mirando la calle prácticamente vacía.**

'¡ahh no! ¡ni se te ocurra!' **Petunia dijo molesta. Lily la miro y solo sonrió traviesa.**

'no me acercare a ustedes, solo en la ida y el regreso.'

'¡Lily, es nuestra primera cita!' **La chica se paro de puntitas.**

'Eso va ayudarme a aclarar mis ideas…' **Lily dijo con una sonrisa señalando su cabeza, pero Petunia solo bufo.** 'te prometo que no los incomodare. En cuanto lleguemos al parque yo caminare por otro lado. Solo no me dejes…' **una inocente mirada ataco a Petunia.** 'anda, ayúdame con esto…'

'yo no quiero ayudarte.' **Dijo sin pensar Petunia.** 'Esos son tus problemas Lily y tienes que aprender a resolverlos, no pienso sacrificar mi primer cita solo porque tú no sabes que hacer. Es un NO definitivo.'

 **Media hora después, ambas hermanas estaban en el parque de su localidad.**

'9:30 ni un minuto mas.' **Petunia le advirtió a la pelirroja que asintió mirando su reloj.** 'Si no estas aquí, me iré.' **Dijo la chica sacudiendo su vestido.** 'Ahora… desaparece.' **La corrió con ansias. Lily asintió.**

'Gracias Pretty…'

'No me llames así.' **Dijo la castaña acomodándose el cuello de la chamarra.**

'¿Por qué no? luces muy bonita.' **Dijo la pelirroja. Su hermana sonrió antes de verla caminar por su propio camino.**

 **La pelirroja camino por la zona, era el viejo parque de su localidad. Hermoso, sencillo pero lindo. Niños corriendo, columpios balanceándose, y el casi anochecer hicieron de ese lugar el ideal para relajarse un poco.**

'Muy bien…' **Dijo la pelirroja sentándose en un columpio para admirar mejor el paisaje.** '¿que vamos hacer?' **Dijo mirando el cielo.** 'Suponiendo que quiera ayudarlos… bueno no puedo suponer porque ya dije que lo iba hacer…' **Dijo con fastidio.** '¿Cómo se supone que hare para que a Potter no se le suba a la cabeza?' **Dijo la chica comenzando a balancearse.** 'Espera… ¿Por qué me importa tanto lo que ese cabeza de tarántula piense? No lo haces por él.' **Se trato de convencer así misma y la verdad es que se sintió mejor.** 'No, lo haces por sus padres… que son parte de él y suena ilógico no pensar que tienen algo que ver…' **Entonces se desanimo un poco.** 'bueno también lo haces por… por…' **Pensó en Sirius y la verdad es que eso no ayudaba en nada.** '¿Black?' **Dijo Lily con algo de asco, mejor decidió balancearse un rato mas, mientras encontraba u verdadera razón que la convenciera por completo. Miro el cielo; ya estaba oscuro. Las luces se prendieron de golpe, quitándole cierto protagonismo a esa luna llena que brillaba con todo su esplendor…** 'La luna…' **Dijo Lily despertando.** 'La luna, ¡sí!' **Dijo emocionada moviendo sus pies en el aire por haber encontrado la razón para proceder con la búsqueda de James y Sirius.** '¡Remus! ¡Claro, tengo que buscar a mi amigo!' **pero estaba tan emocionada que no noto que alguien iba pasando mientras ella se elevaba por los cielos, trato de contraer sus piernas para no golpear pero no tuvo idea como uno de sus pies se enredo en la mochila de aquel individuo, jalando al accidentado y por lo tanto a ella que cayo por el peso.** 'Lo lamento…' **Dijo Lily sobándose la cabeza, porque el asiento del columpio le había pegado cuando regreso.** 'estaba soñando… lo siento de verda… ¿Sev?' **Lily parpadeo mirando desde arriba, pasaron un par de segundos para que ella recordara que ese chico ya no era su amigo como para llamarlo "Sev".** 'digo… Snape.' **se sintió extraña cuando lo llamo por su apellido en aquel parque donde solían jugar de niños. El chico la miro y desvió la mirada sin decir nada. Lily arrugo la frente sin comprender, bufo creyendo que ya ni siquiera le quería hablar. Se levanto y sacudió toda la tierra que pudo adherirse a su ropa. El chico hizo lo mismo, el ambiente era incomodo y Lily no estaba de humor para lidiar con ello; ya hacia tiempo que Severus había dejado en claro su lugar respecto a ella.** 'Discúlpame, no te vi…' **Severus agacho la mirada pero sin decir nada mas, se giro y camino lejos de ahí.**

 _Ni una sola palabra. No puedo creerlo._

'Pero que amable…' **Dijo la pelirroja con sarcasmo, se volvió a sentar en el columpio y se balanceo volviendo a sus asuntos.** 'en que estaba entonces…' **Dijo la pelirroja mirando al cielo.** 'Ahh si… Remus.' **Dijo la chica recordando el principio de todo.** 'Sí, él es mi razón.' **la pelirroja se balanceaba con una sonrisa mirando el cielo.** 'espera Lily, esto es serio…' **Dijo la chica dejando de balancearse.** 'si esos dos cromañones desaparecieron, entonces eso significa que seguramente él esta en problemas...' **Sus pies al querer detener el columpio patearon un libro. Lily miro hacía la dirección del libro, se levanto y curiosa camino hacía donde estaba aquel libro abierto de par en par. Llegando ahí trato de leer lo que contenía, arrugo la frente cuando reconoció cierto termino de este. Se agacho a tomarlo pero otra mano se interpuso antes.**

'Es mío.' **Lily volteo hacía la voz. Un chico pálido, de cabello negro y una nariz ganchuda tomo el libro para rápido cerrarlo.**

'Sev… Snape.' **Lily se regaño mentalmente; pero era difícil llamarlo así en ese lugar donde se supone que consolidaron su amistad.** 'Ehm… supongo que lo patee cuando…'

'sí, lo hiciste.' **Lily alzo una ceja al notar que finalmente para el chico, ella era la única culpable.** 'solo espero que no se deshojara o algo así.' **Dijo el chico sin saber que mas decir. Para él también era difícil tratar a Lily tan distante en aquellos lugares donde correteaban y jugaban a ser grandes; al parecer el ser grande era algo mas difícil de lo que imaginaron.**

'Lo siento…' **Trago saliva cuando escucho la voz apática de la chica.** 'No fue mi intención. Además ese libro es de sexto y…'

'eso no significa que no sea importante Evans.' **Dijo el chico a la defensiva. Lily suspiro cansada.**

'Tienes razón, lo siento.' **Dijo la chica una vez mas, ya cansándose de disculparse.** 'Buenas noches Snape.' **Dijo la chica dándose la media vuelta, tenía que averiguar cómo podía empezar a buscar a James... digo, a Remus.**

 _Remus, Lily. Que no se te olvide._

'¿Qué hay con Lupin?' **Lily se detuvo algo asustada ¿acaso había leído su mente?**

'¿Cómo?' **Severus sintió cosquillas en las palmas de sus manos cuando Lily lo miro con sus ojos esmeraldas. El chico suspiro cansado tratando de esconder lo que verdaderamente le pasaba cada vez que Lily lo miraba.** 'oye, fuiste tú quien pregunto algo de mi asunto personal.' **Dijo la chica caminando hacía él.** '¿Tú sabes donde esta Remus?' **a Severus le desagrado un poco mas Remus en aquel momento.**

'¿Lupin? Dónde va a estar…' **Dijo el chico sonriendo a la luna llena. Lily lo entendió y bufo molesta.** 'seguramente estará atacando a alguien mas…'

'ya basta.' **Dijo Lily molesta.** 'Remus no es así, él…' **Pero la verdad es que aunque sonara feo las indirectas de Severus, era algo posible. Remus era solamente una bestia en este momento.** 'Y eso lo hace mas peligroso…' **Dijo la chica pensando en la desaparición de los merodeadores.** '¿¡Qué acaso no lo pensaron!?' **Dijo la chica molesta con James y Sirius…** 'Pero… ¿Qué tal si alguien los secuestro?'

'Wow…' **Lily despertó de todas preguntas y miro a Severus, que miraba el cielo. Lily hizo lo mismo por puro impulso, cuando sus ojos esmeralda se posaron en el cielo notaron una luna llena algo…**

'amarilla…' **Dijo la chica maravillada del fenómeno que estaba presenciando.** 'Que hermosa.' **Dijo Lily para si misma. Severus bajo ligeramente la mirada y la miro embobado con la luz de la luna.**

'Si.' **Dijo el chico sonriendo tenuemente hacía Lily. Con esa luz, Lily lo elevaba hasta el cielo, su secreto se hacía difícil de esconder cuando la veía así.**

'de esto es lo único que se pierde Remus…' **Dijo Lily sabiendo del miedo y odió que tenía Remus a la luna llena.** '¿Por qué esta de este color?' **Dijo ignorando los problemas que tenía con el chico que la acompañaba. El chico se conformo con que fuera la luna la que los guiara a una reconciliación momentánea.**

'¿recuerdas nuestra última clase de astronomía?' **Lily parpadeo y asintió.**

'Claro, es este fenómeno. Lunas de metal.' **Dijo Lily recordando que incluso tenía tarea acerca de esto. Severus asintió pensando en lo lista que era.** 'Viniste hacer tarea…' **Dijo la chica entendiendo todo.**

'¿Tú no?' **Dijo el chico extrañado, sacando su libro de astronomía para reconocer los detalles de esta luna.**

'ehm… la verdad lo olvide.' **Dijo la chica suspirando largo. Severus abrió el libro y comenzó con la tarea.**

'Bueno, quizá debas decir que Lupin te impidió hacer el trabajo… y listo.' **Lily sonrió ante su intento de broma. Severus sintió algo cálido en su pecho cuando escucho la risa de Lily, era lejana la última vez que la había escuchado, era esa risa la que le ayudaba a sobrellevar los problemas en su casa. Le daba muchísima paz… aun lo hacía.**

'va a ser el único deber que Remus no entregue en el año.' **Dijo la chica sentándose en el pasto para sorpresa del Slytherin que la miro y medito si era buena idea sentarse junto a ella. A Lily no parecía importarle pero ¿Qué tal y si? No había sido una gran persona en general los últimos años con la pelirroja.** 'Y seguro es la que menos le gusto.' **Dijo la chica abrazando sus piernas mirando la luna.**

'seguramente sus amiguitos puedan ayudarlo esta vez.' **Lily noto en la forma burlesca con la que hablaba de los otros merodeadores.** 'Black, que es el que lo sigue como perro a todas partes…'

'¿Por qué siempre tienes que terminar hablando de ellos?' **Lily le pregunto cansada. Severus la miro de reojo y se sonrojo.**

'Por supuesto que no.' **Dijo el chico cubriéndose la mayoría del rostro con su libro. Lily alzó una ceja.**

'Claro que si.' **Refuto la chica.**

'Tú fuiste la que empezó hablar de Lupin y bueno… todo mundo sabe que los demás vienen en el paquete… como una maldición.' **Lily rio ante su comparación.**

'¿Maldición?' **Rió.** 'Sí, creo que si.' **Dijo la chica mirando hacía la luna. Severus la miro una vez mas, cuando sintió sus mejillas algo calientes volvió a mirar el libro.** 'creo que hare una especie de ensayo con lo que estoy viendo.' **Dijo la chica suspirando soñadora.** 'de verdad se ve más grande…'

'y según el libro, incrementa cualquier actividad mágica un 70% mas.' **Lily alzó una ceja.**

'¿De qué hablas?' **Severus se avergonzó un poco pero Lily hizo el intento de levantarse para poder entenderlo.**

'mira…' **El chico se agacho y Lily regresó al suelo. Severus se acerco para mostrarle el libro, titubeo cuando sintió los dedos de Lily tocar su manos, pero despertó al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja que comenzó a leer en voz alta.**

'a ver… "…entre una de las muchas cualidades de la luna Dorada, se encuentra el don de incrementar cualquier rasgo, actividad o intento mágico, entre criaturas, magos, brujas y cualquier otro espécimen…"' **Severus sonrió al escucharla leer.** '…Los dones de la luna Dorada son tan poderosos que ha habido casos en los que algunos squibs logran actividad mágica. La primera fase de las lunas de metal es tan misteriosa que algunos magos expertos, aseguran que la luna dorada puede derribar diferentes líneas de tiempo a través de los posibles mundos que están conectados a nuestra realidad. Pudiendo desencadenar posibles agujeros del tiempo en zonas con magia acumulada." Woah…' **Lily hizo un gesto de preocupación.** 'Eso suena grave.' **Miro de nuevo la luna.**

'Seguro Lupin lo esta disfrutando.' **Lily arrugo la frente y lo miro de reojo molesta, lo había dicho como si fuera un chiste.**

'No es divertido. Seguramente para ti y tus nuevos amigos es interesante ver como la gente sufre, pero Remus es un gran chico y es la persona que menos merece pasar por todo ese tormento.'

'seguro…' **Dijo el chico con rencor.** 'al igual que Black y Potter…' **Las palabras le rasparon al decir el segundo apellido.**

'no me importan sus estúpidos amigos. Si es cierto lo que dice ese libro, mi amigo está sufriendo y…' **Lily miro hacía el frente, entendiendo ahora porque los padres de James se habían presentado.** 'Esta desaparecido.' **Severus la miro sorprendido, Lily asintió tragando saliva.** 'Necesito encontrarlo…' **Dijo la chica, ahora pensando no solo en Remus, sino en los que seguramente lo estaban acompañando; James, Sirius y Peter.**

 _Pueden salir lastimados. Si Remus es más fuerte e incontrolable… entonces… quizá ni ser animago pueda ayudarlos esta vez._

'Sí, tengo que encontrar algún indició…' **Lily se levanto.** 'Tal vez Dorcas sepa… no…' **Dijo la chica en un suspiro.** 'No sé, no sé…' **Dijo la chica tragando saliva.** '¿Debería de llamar a la policía? No Lily…' **Dijo la chica imaginando que los aurores sospecharían en Remus al ser un licántropo, su secreto se expondría y si algo le pasaba a James o a cualquier otro, lo culparían a él. Lo mandarían a Azkaban, aun probablemente sabiendo que si algo les pudiera pasar seguro solo era por mero accidente por ese lado incontrolable de Remus.** '¿que hago?' **Dijo la chica tratando de encontrar un camino. Negó y decidió que era mejor volver a su casa y buscar algo en sus libros. Ese podía ser un buen paso, camino de regreso a su casa pero algo la golpeo la cara haciéndola caer.**

'¡Lily!' **Severus le grito y Lily se volteo inmediato recordando que lo había dejado ahí. Quito ese papel de su cara que salió volando hacía donde estaba Severus, que había dejado sus cosas para ir con Lily. El chico la miro, se veía tan bonita agitada, pero estaba preocupada y eso le dolía aun a pesar de que se suponía que no debía hacerlo. Trago saliva y regreso por su libro, abrió su mochila sin importarle que el viento hiciera aletear sus pergaminos y dejar entrar el pasto y algún panfleto que también era víctima de ese repentino viento.**

'tengo que irme, lo siento…' **Dijo la chica tratando de ser amable. Severus asintió, envidiando de nuevo a Remus. Que no daría él porque Lily se preocupara así por él. Y aun así estaba ahí en ese mismo parque donde soñaban a ser el dúo mágico de la era, había pasado tanto tiempo y aun así lo que sentía por esos ojos verdes no se había olvidado por ningún momento. Parecía ayer cuando se tomaban de las manos pero no, ya había pasado años y con ellos eventos que habían separado sus caminos.** 'Sev, yo…' **Al menos lo había llamado de nuevo como antes y con eso era suficiente para darse cuenta que Lily no lo odiaba del todo como él creía.**

'pagina 394.' **Dijo mostrándole la sección de la luna. Lily lo miro y entendió.**

'Gracias.' **la chica lo abrazo algo gustosa de tener un indicio, sabía que era el correcto.** 'Gracias Sev.' **El Slytherin sintió cierta melancolía en el abrazo; sentía una gran calma y felicidad al tener a Lily ahí tan cerca de él, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir tan distante y derrotado porque sabía que ese abrazo quizá podía ser el último que le diera la pelirroja, después de todo ellos iban en dos caminos diferentes.**

'De nada, Lily.' **Dijo el chico en un murmuro cuando la miro darse la media vuelta para ir directo a su hogar. Ese cabello rojo balanceándose de un lado a otro, esa silueta que desaparecía entre las luces de aquel simplón parque. El chico suspiro, repitiendo la risa de Lily, sus ojos verdes e incluso su calor al abrazarla, era una verdadera pena pero era un sacrificio para ser la persona que quería ser en el futuro.**

 **El chico se sentó en el suelo, en aquel pasto seco donde estaba con Lily hace unos minutos atrás. Miro la luna pero su brillo no se comparaba ni en un pequeño porcentaje al brillo que la chica reflejaba, hace un rato él también admitía que este fenómeno lunar seguro era una de las cosas más hermosas del mundo… después de ver a Lily cambió de idea. Volvió a suspirar algo decepcionado de si mismo por no decirle a la chica lo que sentía, pero…**

 _¿Qué esperas que te diga? Después de cómo la has tratado… ¿enserio que quieres que te diga?_

 **Deprimido de sus negativos pensamientos, decidió que era hora de terminar la tarea. Jalo su mochila y la abrió, notando que tenía un montón de basura en ella.**

 _Lo que me faltaba…_

 **El chico quejumbroso comenzó a sacar toda esa basura que se había metido entre sus pergaminos, saco un panfleto de cierta lavandería nueva en la localidad, lo lanzó lejos. El otro que encontró era de la cafetería donde estaba petunia y su cita; el Slytherin solo guardo el panfleto pensando en que si tenía cierto valor podía invitar a Lily a ir por algo de tomar en alguna tarde… aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo iba hacer. Igual lo guardo. Resoplo cuando saco el pasto seco de su mochila, había una servilleta con mostaza ahí adentro, no entendía como es que había entrado tanta basura a su mochila, hasta un aso de platico había ahí adentro con algo de soda que le cayo encima…**

'¡Mierda!' **Dijo asqueado de tener encima la saliva de algún muggle.** '¿es enserio?' **Dijo mirando su camisa de un naranja artificial.** 'Malditos muggles y sus comidas…' **El estado amargado se encendió en él. Miro a su alrededor, no había nada con que limpiarse, todo lo que había sacado ya se lo había llevado el viento a otra parte. Su mochila estaba llena de trabajos importantes, no pensaba sacrificar ninguno de ellos…** '¡Maldita sea!' **Dijo mirando con que podía limpiarse y lo encontró, ahí en su mochila colgaba un pedazo de papel que estaba tentando en ser descarrilado por el aire de esa noche. Severus lo atrapo antes de que se perdiera por el espacio. No quiso revisarlo porque sino le daría mas asco toda esta situación. Lo tomo y se limpio con él.** 'Bueno… hora de regresar, no pienso quedarme con esta sensación… saliva de muggle.' **Dijo despectivo. Bufo y miro el papel… Arrugo la frente, tal vez era la poca luz que había ahí pero el color era extraño… seguro era el refresco naranja la razón por la que se veía de un color extraño. Pero… el chico tallo sus dedos en el…** '¿Pergamino?' **Dijo primero algo extrañado, después abrió los ojos como sorpresa.** '¡Ahhy no!' **Se asustó por haber tomado finalmente alguno de sus deberes. Desdoblo el pergamino y miro el contenido rápido…**

" _Generación 1978-2015: Merodeadores; Leyendas. Pasado. Presente. Futuro."_

'Leyendas…' **Severus bufo con un rencor acumulado desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Podía escuchar su voz, podía ver sus sonrisas y las miradas cómplices de los cuatro. Sonriendo, disfrutando, viviendo; gozando como reyes, después de todo era lo que profanaban desde hace casi 7 años. Y le repugnaba la sola idea de que habían ganado; aunque no estuvieran compitiendo en nada. Pero así era su rutina, todo el tiempo una competencia y saber que disfrutaban cada parte de sus vidas era como un triunfo para ellos.** 'Basura; eso es lo que son…' **Arrugo el pergamino con coraje y lo lanzo lo mas lejos que pudo.**

 **El chico bufo con un sabor amargo en la boca pensando en la infortuna que tenía. Un pergamino de James Potter; ¡Un pergamino de James Potter aquí a millones de kilómetros de Hogwarts, a millones de kilometro de él! ¿Qué no podía dejarlo en paz? Tan si quiera en vacaciones… eran sus últimas vacaciones escolares y de verdad esperaba que después de salir de la escuela, no volviera a saber nada del "fascinante James Potter". Ni de él, ni de ninguno de los otros tres que lo acompañaban. Pero al final la realidad era esta: James Potter le había arruinado la noche, con un fatídico y muy estúpido evento. Demasiado casual para no imaginar que fue apropósito. ¿habría puesto esa nota ahí para efectuar su cometido? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no la había visto hasta ahora? eran demasiadas preguntas que ignoraría porque la verdad si pensaba en James Potter era como darle mayor importancia a su persona. De igual forma ya había ocurrido… misión cumplida, no le importaba la luna o el fresco clima, ni que Lily le hubiera sonreído (bueno eso si le importaba) de alguna manera con ese pergamino Potter lo había arruinado todo. Y como de costumbre, se había robado la escena de nuevo. Tomo sus cosas resignado, se levanto del suelo con la actitud mas altiva que podía mostrar—sus nuevos amigos sabían de esas cosas—él no iba a permitir, ni siquiera a un pergamino darle el gusto de afectarlo, al final era puro orgullo. Miro la bolita de papel ahí a unos cuantos metros de él, apretó los labios y la miro como si la quisiera hacer explotar con la mirada, gruño y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa, tratando de quitarse de la cabeza la mueca de James al escribir en el pergamino…**

 _Sonriente, creyéndose el amo y Señor de todo, y él muy idiota lo puso en mi mochila. Como lo odio, como quisiera que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, como quisiera ser yo mismo quien lo hiciera desaparecer… "¡Leyendas!" no son mas que la escoria de todo lo malo. Los odio, los odio, los odio a todos, al estúpido de Pettigrew ovacionando cada estupidez que hace; podría escupirle en la cara y él muy idiota se tragaría la saliva… Al imbécil de Lupin, no es mas que un doble cara, es un maldito hombre lobo que le dio la perfecta excusa para sentirse importante… argh y ¡Black! Es igual de insufrible que él, todo el tiempo pavoneándose entre todos, creyéndose un rey pero no es mas que maldito traidor sin hogar, se quedo solo… al menos hay un poco de justicia en todo esto. Black va a terminar de la misma manera que Potter. No falta mucho, y los patéticos "Merodeadores" ni siquiera llegaran a ser un recuerdo. Nadie los va a recordar; ¿"Leyendas"? su legado va a terminar en el mismo año que terminemos la escuela; mil novecientos seten…_

'Espera…' **El chico se detuvo en seco y volteo hacía atrás. Ahí estaba aun la bolita atorada entre algunos juegos para niños. Parecía que lo miraba y de un momento a otro Severus supo que esa bolita tenía un poco mas de magia que la que sus pergaminos ya tienen, tal vez era por la luna; que hacía todo mas mágico, incluso hasta la percepción del chico.**

 **Por eso decidió mirarla de nuevo, algo le decía que tenia que hacerlo, que había algo ahí que tenía que resolver su aplicada mente, y lo hizo; quizá por el reto o por Lily; ni siquiera sabía porque relacionaba a la pelirroja con todo esto, lo que mas deseaba era alejarla completamente de Potter y ese pergamino era de Potter. Así que mejor se convenció que hacía todo esto por el reto. Miro la bolita de pergamino tratando de averiguar que era lo que tenía que encontrar en ella. Pasaron pocos segundos para que el Slytherin arrugara la frente recordando con exactitud lo que había leído minutos atrás…**

'¿decía 2015?'

 **PAXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAPXPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAPXPAPAXPAXPAPAPAPXPAXPAXPAPPAPAXPXAPXPXAPAXPXAPXAPXPXPPXAPXAPAX**

 **Holasasasa! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Sé que tomo mucho tiempo, ¡pero esta largo! (Muy largo…) pero ya está aquí para ustedes. Espero que les gustara. Una disculpa enorme por cualquier falta de ortografía. Quería escribir algo lindo para todos ustedes, creo que hay mucho drama en algunas partes… mucho. Fue algo difícil sobre todo la parte de Lysander… sí, fue difícil expresar la idea sin que pareciera muy de telenovela, pero bueno espero haberlo logrado. Gracias por leer hasta acá. :D**

 **A mis incondicionales: Flor Galeano y Sparklecullen. Mil gracias por sus Reviews, espero haber contestado algunas de sus dudas en este capitulo. ;) y las que aun no se han resuelto… no tienen que esperar mucho para que sucedan, ya verán. Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y me da mucho gusto que sigan este fic. Un verdadero honor.**

 **P.S No pude subir la foto del otro día. Pero bueno Lucky Blue es guapo y Lorcan también… solo algo rarito...**

 **P.S 2: Sparklecullen espero que descubrieras que paso con la cabaña y ojala que regresaran como novios. No soy muy fan de Draco pero me cae bien. (me llego un review equivocado tuyo, no creas que ando de Stalker) xD**

 **P.S 3 Flor Galeano gracias por todos tus Reviews… xD**

 **P.S 4 Les mando un abrazo virtual a todos. Nos leemos pronto. Fin del mensaje ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

'¡Ted!' **Peter gritaba entre los árboles.** '¡Ted!' **ya era de mañana, se había pasado toda la noche vagabundeando, buscando rastros, huyendo de las bestias salvajes que alojaba el bosque prohibido y ahora que era temprano tenía mas confianza en buscar como un chico.** '¡Ted!' **Desafortunadamente, Ted no aparecía.** 'Ahyy no…' **Dijo Peter deteniéndose para recobrar la paciencia.** 'Intentemos con Remus…' **No gritaba su nombre temiendo que Remus no hubiera vuelto y siguiera siendo esa bestia de anoche.** '¡Remus!' **Pero estaba cansado, agotado de estar buscando. Era diferente hacerlo solo, no podía negar que había extrañado tanto a James como a Sirius, era mas sencillo, menos peligroso y terriblemente aburrido. Durante la madrugada había pensando en su último encuentro con James y ahora que estaba solo se daba cuenta que tal vez la idea de hacer todo juntos era mejor, era mas seguro y era mas divertido. Había pensado en regresar pero…**

 _Tengo que encontrar a Ted y a Remus, o terminare haciendo lo mismo que le reproche._

'¡Remus!' **Volvió a gritar caminando entre los arboles.** '¡Remuuu…aaah!' **El chico resbalo golpeándose en una de esas viejas raíces.** 'Auch…' **Dijo el chico sentándose en el frió suelo, se recargo en el mismo árbol que hizo que se resbalara.** 'Estoy cansado…' **hizo un puchero.** '¿Donde están?' **Levanto la mirada sintiendo el fresco de la mañana en sus mejillas.** 'James…' **Dijo inconsciente, pidiendo ayuda.** 'Oh vamos Peter… puedes hacerlo. Necesitas demostrárselo… necesitas…' **Se quedo callado. Aun no entendía porque se había comportado así con sus amigos. Una parte de él se sentía culpable, la manera en que James lo había visto había sido cargada de tristeza y confusión, aunque…**

 _ **Te sentiste bien ¿no? Tuviste el control de la situación. Por un momento fuimos quien puso las reglas del juego…**_

'No.' **Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza** , **tallo sus manos por el frió y se levanto para seguir buscando.** '¡Ted! ¡Remus!' **Grito una vez adentrándose en el bosque.**

 _ **¿A quién estas engañando? no te importa donde esta Ted, no te importa donde esta Rem…**_

'¡Ya basta!' **Grito y su voz se repitió haciendo eco en el bosque. Peter miro a su alrededor, estaba agitado. Trago saliva y continuo caminando.** '¡Remus!' **Dijo esta vez desesperado.** '¡¿Remus, dónde estas?!'

 _ **Deja de estar gritando su nombre, algo puede hacernos daño…**_

'No importa…' **Dijo Peter ignorando esa voz de su cabeza que lo había estado molestando desde que había regresado a la casa de los gritos con Sirius malherido.** '…todo esto es tu culpa.' **Dijo Peter abrazandose mientras miraba el suelo para no volver a tropezar con las raíces.** 'No debí de gritarle así a James…'

 _ **Pero tenías razón Peter, además acéptalo. Es molesto la forma en la que conviven, como si no pudieran hacer algo sin el otro. Te molesta, acéptalo y si encontramos a Remus puedes preguntárselo, seguro te dice lo mismo…**_

'No, ellos son solo amigos… todos somos amigos.'

 _ **¿Y porque tienes ese presentimiento de que no haría lo mismo por ti?**_

'Lo haría.' **Peter dijo sin estar del todo convencido. Solo quería apagar ese pensamiento negativo de su cabeza.** 'somos sus hermanos…'

 _ **Dejo a Remus meterse a este lugar sin protección, en el cuerpo de un humano. Quien sabe… quizá alguien se lo comió o lo ataco… Suerte para Ted, al menos su padre no lo mato.**_

'¿Quieres callarte?' **Peter se detuvo y dijo molesto.** 'Ellos están bien… así que deja de…' **Peter se detuvo y miro hacía su cabeza. Se dio cuenta que era con su propia mente con quien estaba discutiendo y se sintió algo ridículo.** 'Yo puedo callarte en cualquier momento.' **Dijo confiado alegrándose de que no hubiera nadie alrededor.** 'Sí, no necesito pedirte nada yo controlo mi mente y se que todo eso es solo…' **Entonces se quedo callado de nuevo. Sí era su mente porque decía todas esas cosas…**

 _ **Porque es lo que sientes Peter…**_

'¡Calla!' **Peter dijo alarmado sintiendo un escalofrió por toda su espalda.** 'eso no es cierto… ¡ya basta Peter! Solo cállala, es tu mente deja de pensar…'

 _ **Peter…**_

'¡No! no es cierto! Cierra la boca… o… lo que sea que…' **Peter dijo trabado pero entonces volvió a recordar que no tenía que pelear con nadie porque era su mente. Respiro profundamente un par de veces calmándose.**

 _Tal vez es la desvelada. Sí, es el cansancio eso es todo, me hace pensar en cosas estúpidas. Eso es todo… podemos continuar, anda Peter tenemos que encontrar a Lunático._

'¡Remus!' **Grito una vez más.** '¡Ted!' **puso todos sus sentidos en eso, en la búsqueda de sus amigos. No iba a permitir que el cansancio y su pesimismo lo hiciera rendirse, no iba a dejar que esa voz lo hiciera sentirse como un rufián de nuevo.**

 _No, yo no soy eso… soy solo Peter. Solo Peter._

 _ **Y Colagusano.**_

 **Peter sintió un escalofrió y volteo rápido hacia atrás, había sentido que alguien iba atacarlo… no había nada, solo los arboles y el canto de algún ave. El chico miro de arriba abajo inspeccionando, pero no había nadie… no había nada. Lo curioso fue que sintió como si lo estuvieran mirando… siguiendo. Aun lo sentía.**

'¿Ted?' **Pregunto cauteloso mirando a todas partes, esperando que se quitara ese sentimiento de persecución.** '¿Ted eres tú?' **se volteo completamente esperando que se moviera algo, pero después de varios segundos se convenció que tal vez era el cansancio.** 'Debería de volver…' **Dijo el chico destensando sus hombros.** 'No, tienes que seguir.' **Dijo el chico sacudiendo su cabeza y volviendo a su camino.** '¡Ted!' **Volvió a gritar con una energía obligada. Estaba tan concentrado en no perder esa energía que no sintió como algo se acercaba a su encuentro.** '¿¡Ted donde estas!?' **Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que iba adentrarse a una parte densa del bosque.** 'Okay…' **Dijo el chico algo nervioso. Que se quedara quieto solo aceleraba el camino del cazador. Sí, Peter estaba a punto de ser cazado.** 'Puedes hacerlo, lo has hecho antes… con James y Sirius...' **suspiro largo.** 'puedes hacerlo solo…' **iba a continuar pero algo, un olor extraño llego a la nariz del merodeador. Peter se detuvo y olfateo. Era pestilente, mugre y…** 'ugh…' **se tapo la nariz y se giro una vez mas, al escuchar una rama crujir. De nuevo nada…**

 **Los nervios comenzaron atemorizar a Peter, miro el bosque y titubeo por un segundo antes de continuar. Podría volver con James, contentarse y continuar mas a salvo. Pero ese extraño sentimiento de peligro le hacía temer, sabía que había algo ahí… Peter trago saliva, apretó los puños y asintió arriesgándose a continuar.**

 _ **Si, continua… si te pasa algo muy seguro James se sentirá culpable.**_

 **Peter arrugo la frente y se removió algo incomodo al tener ese pensamiento. Sacudió de nuevo su cabeza.**

 _No pienses en eso… recuerda somos amigos. Estas aquí por tu amigo…_

 _ **¿De verdad? Porque lo que yo interprete…**_

'¡Ted!' **Peter callo el pensamiento con el nombre del metamorfomago. La razón por la que estaba aquí.** '¿¡donde estas!? ¡soy yo Peter, el del pasado! ¡Ya sal!' **Grito sabiendo que gritar su nombre no le causaría problema, porque ahí dentro del bosque no había riesgo de que alguien los atrapara. A nadie le importaba si eras del futuro, del presente o del pasado. El bosque era como una tumba de secretos… Secretos que se podían revelar sin problema; al menos así lo sentía Peter.** '¡Remus, amigo! ¡Remus!' **Grito una vez más.**

'Remus…' **Se detuvo en seco, posponiendo por un momento su encuentro con el rubio.**

'¡Remus!' **Peter volvió a gritar.** '¡ya aparece!' **Arrugo la frente y miro a ese chico que merodeaba entre esas tierras pretendiendo ser parte de ellas.** '¡Remus Lupin!'

'¿Lupin?'

 **OOoOO**

 **Había sido victima de los brazos de Morfeo y es que ella no era muy fanática en desvelarse. Tenía buenos hábitos, ella era una chica centrada. De verdad lo era…**

'mmmm…' **la pelirroja se removió un poco estaba a la mitad de un sueño. Sin darse cuenta, estaba arriba de la cama junto a Sirius, quien ahora la miraba callado, pálido, adolorido y aun débil.**

'¿Qué pasa?' **Sirius dijo quedo. Acariciando el cabello de la chica. James estaba dormido y se lo merecía; él y Lorcan, que también estaba dormido echo bolita en el sillón, James le había dado su cobertor hace una horas cuando aun era madrugada, Lorcan se había puesto blanco y temblaba. El chico Potter decidió que era él quien la necesitaba más. Así que Sirius había visto como su mejor amigo se conformaba con la chamarra que traía, quedando dormido mientras estaba sentado. Y Peter… no tenía idea de donde estaba, ni él, ni Remus…**

 **Sirius suspiro largo. Sabía que no tenía pero… estaba molesto. Miro de reojo su hombro y arrugo la frente sintiendo algo de calor en el estomago.**

'Nah… shh…' **Sirius miro de reojo a Molly que balbuceaba tratando de abrazarse a algo. Sirius mostro una débil sonrisa y lentamente—porque aun le dolía todo—se acerco a la chica, que lo abrazo acomodándose cerca de él. A Sirius le encantaba eso… amanecer abrazado a alguien.** 'sh… shh… sh…' **No sabía si estaba tratando de arrullarlo o si en su sueño estaba callando a alguien.**

 _Las dos son igual de probables…_

'Molly…' **Dijo quedo mientras acariciaba su cabello. Molly asintió. El chico la miro ya que no había nada mejor que hacer, Molly estaba algo pálida también, así se le notaban mas las pecas… Pecas a través de las mejillas a lo largo de la nariz, Sirius paso su dedo delicadamente delineando los lugares donde veía esas manchitas traviesas, apostaba a que Molly no le gustaban…**

 _Todo lo lindo de ella lo niega…_

 **La pelirroja se acurruco al sentir las caricias y Sirius sonrió esta vez mas claro. Él no iba a cambiar nunca y la compañía de una chica era razón suficiente para subirle los ánimos. Siguió mirando a la pelirroja que lo había consolado por segunda vez, cortesía de su hombro.**

 _Tiene pecas por todas partes…'_

 **Sonrió divertido mirando pecas en las orejas. Sirius acarició el lóbulo de la oreja. Molly rio y Sirius rio enseguida, divertido de la reacción de la chica. bajo hacía el cuello y bajo la mirada notando que ahí también había pecas. Entonces se detuvo, estaba tan cómodo haciendo eso, explorando las reacciones de la pelirroja pero… Si Molly despertaba, sabía que se avergonzaría…**

 _Eso si me va a bien. Puede molestarse…_

 **Recordó la rectitud de la chica. Si ya sabía que al despertar y encontrarse así junto a él, la chica iba a hacer un drama. Al reconocer eso, Sirius se decidió a continuar.**

 _Si igual va a cohibirse, que lo haga por algo que valga la pena…_

 **Así que el chico jalo un poco la pijama de la chica para comprobar si en sus hombros tenía pecas. Sonrió complacido cuando vio las manchitas tapizadas en la piel de la chica. Acarició y apretó masajeando un poco. Molly produjo un sonido de relajación terminando con un suspiro, al parecer le gusto ese gesto.**

'¿Te gusta?' **Sirius le pregunto, mirando la piel de la chica. Esas manchitas decorando su piel de durazno… Sirius arrugo la frente cuando sintió sonrojarse.** 'Okay…' **Quito su mano conociéndose. Molly se quejo al dejar de sentir las caricias. Sirius miro hacía el techo tratando de distraerse para quitar ese calor que nacía en su estomago. La chica se acurruco mas en él, entrelazando sus piernas. Sirius de nuevo bajo la mano metiendo su mano entre la ropa de la chica para acariciar de nuevo su hombro.**

 _Apuesto a que tiene pecas en la espalda… que sexy… apuesto a que tiene pecas en todo el cuerpo…_

 **Molly ronroneo a culpa del sueño en el que estaba. Sirius trago saliva y dejo el pecoso hombro por segunda ocasión pero no para rendirse sino para bajar su mano un poco mas, acariciando su espalda. Molly asintió poniendo un poco mas de fuerza en su abrazo. Sirius mordió su labio y bajo un poco mas hasta llegar al borde del suéter de la chica. Sirius se detuvo por aproximadamente dos segundos y decidió meter su mano entre la ropa, con una estúpida necesidad de saber que tan suave era la espalda de la pelirroja. Pero claro, la idea fue estúpida…**

'¡Ah!' **Molly grito abriendo los ojos como platos al sentir la fría mano de Sirius en su espalda. Encajo los codos en las costillas del chico para levantarse haciendo que este se quejara.** '¡Sirius!' **la chica lo miro preocupada.** '¿Estas… lo siento.' **Dijo sin saber que ella no era la culpable del todo. Sirius negó.** 'Lo siento, de verdad yo…'

'esta bien Molly.' **Dijo el chico con un gesto de dolor, eso no ayudo para calmar a la pelirroja. Que se dio cuenta que había amanecido abrazada a Sirius; se puso roja con tan solo pensarlo.**

 _¿Cómo es que termine…? Qué vergüenza._

'Tranquila, yo también necesitaba algo de calor…' **Sirius dijo al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas. Molly lo miro y asintió sin realmente escuchar lo que Sirius había dicho.**

'¿Cómo dormiste?' **dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Molly bajo la mirada y Sirius miro de reojo sintiéndose algo incomodo.** 'bien.' **Dijeron de nuevo al unísono. Sirius rio y Molly solo puso un mecho rojo detrás de su oreja.**

'¿Cómo sigue tu hombro? **Dijo la pelirroja bajito y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Sirius miro su hombro, su piel estaba morada y la herida seguía sensible.** 'Lorcan consiguió cerrarla hace unas hooo…' **Bostezo y se avergonzó por no poder detenerse frente a Sirius.**

'aun duele.' **Dijo el chico sonriendo de lado al verla despeinada y aun medio adormilada.**

'¿Quieres un té?' **Era adorable verla ya lista para atenderlo sin estar del todo despierta.** 'puedo ir a…' **Esta vez si alcanzo a cubrir su boca antes de bostezar.**

'Molly…' **la pelirroja se detuvo y volteo a verlo.** '¿Qué haces aquí?' **Dijo el chico divertido. Molly miro de reojo, la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa.** '¿viniste a salvarme?' **Dijo el chico alzando una ceja. Molly se sonrojo de golpe, cerro los ojos con fuerza y negó.** '¿No?' **Sirius sonó algo herido y Molly abrió los ojos para volver a negar.** 'Definitivamente no.' **Dijo Sirius acusándola, Molly comenzó a sentir la presión y decidió cortarla de raíz.**

'Lorcan.' **Dijo rápido, Sirius alzó una ceja. Molly sabía que solo mencionando al rubio iba a dejarla en paz.** 'Él me llamo.' **Dijo mas tranquila.** 'Me pidió ayuda y… ¿sabías que no soporta el frio?' **Dijo la chica extrañada. Sirius sacudió su cabeza.**

'¿entonces el te llamo?' **Dijo Sirius tratando de imaginar que era lo que había pasado anoche.** 'No le llamo a Lysander…' **Sirius se dijo así mismo esbozando una sonrisa.**

'No.' **Molly contesto, creyendo que le hablaba a ella.** 'No recordaba su número o algo así…' **Dijo la pelirroja sin estar tampoco muy segura de lo que había pasado la noche pasada.**

'Oh…' **Sirius sonó decepcionado.** 'Bueno, pero te llamo a ti.' **Dijo mirando a la pelirroja.** '¿Tratas de impresionar a Lysander, o algo así?' **Molly lo miro con ojos abiertos y Sirius supo que lo había adivinado.**

'Déjame en paz…' **manoteo la Weasley cuando escucho a Sirius reír.** 'No es mala idea… yo creí que…'

'de hecho no lo es.' **Sirius hablo dejando los balbuceos de Molly aun lado.** 'Estas ayudando a su hermanito para que tenga una buena impresión de ti. bien hecho Molly.' **Molly se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.** 'aunque no sé si eso ayude con Lysander, al tipo no parece importarle mucho Lorcan.'

'No digas eso… son hermanos.' **Sirius suspiro sin estar del todo convencido.**

'Como digas.' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises tratando de comenzar una pelea amistosa con la pelirroja pero esta solo se quedo en silencio. Al verla noto que tenía un gesto preocupado y decaído.** '¿Qué sucede?' **Sirius llevo su mano y acarició su mejilla. Molly se sintió extraña ante ese gesto pero prefirió no decir nada para no hacerlo algo incomodo.**

'Ted…' **Dijo notando que ni Peter, ni Remus, ni Ted habían regresado. Sirius alzó una ceja sin entender.** 'No volvieron.' **Dijo la chica.** 'no han vuelto aun y…' **La chica sintió de nuevo los nervios por debajo de la piel.**

'¿Quiénes? ¿Quiénes no volvieron?' **Dijo Sirius en un tono mas serio. Molly lo miro y solo suspiro largo con el mismo gesto de preocupación.** 'Se fueron tras él ¿cierto?' **Molly trago saliva sintiendo como un nudo se creaba en su garganta.** 'Se fueron tras Remus.' **La pelirroja asintió sin poder hablar presintiendo que lloraría si lo hacía.**

'Peter.' **Sirius volteo a ver a James que estaba ya despierto pero aun sentado en aquel puff color amarillo de Ted.** 'Peter fue a buscarlos.' **Dijo algo avergonzado. Sirius arrugo la frente.**

'¿Solo Peter?' **La pregunta incomodo aun mas a James, que solo asintió desviando la mirada.** '¿Por qué lo dejaste ir solo?' **Dijo Sirius sabiendo que Peter no sobreviviría mucho solo en el bosque.**

'No quería quedarme sola.' **Molly se defendió.** 'Lorcan cayo inconsciente y si James no hubiera estado aquí, hubiera entrado en estado de shock.' **Dijo sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda.** 'Además… el hombre lobo, no sabía si iba a regresar y no pensaba arriesgarme a que lo hiciera. No habría sabido que hacer…' **Dijo aun aterrada de la posibilidad. Sirius la entendió completamente.**

'por supuesto.' **Tanto a Molly como a James le sorprendió la comprensión de Sirius.** 'Es peligroso. Demasiado.' **Dijo pensando en ese dolor latente en su hombro, en la manera que grito y como ese otro chico no se tentó el corazón para dejarlo en paz. No era su amigo pero igual anoche había visto su rostro sin una pizca de remordimiento en lo que hacía ni siquiera por que le rogaba que parara.**

'Sí, pero Ted no ha regresado' **Molly interrumpió levantándose de la cama.**

'Ni Peter.' **Dijo James enderezándose para mirar mejor la condición de Sirius. Pálido, débil, cansado. Pero no delirando como unas horas atrás. Eso lo calmaba un poco.**

'¿Tampoco Remus?' **Sirius dijo preguntándole directamente a James que negó.**

'Ted se fue detrás de él anoche, iba a detenerlo pero tú estabas herido…' **Dijo tratando de que no sonara como una excusa.**

'por suerte.' **Sirius dijo sin saber como se sentiría con el chico de ojos miel si también le hubiera hecho algo a James.**

'¿Por suerte?' **Molly dijo ofendida.** '¡Ted esta con él!' **Les recordó a ambos.** '¿Qué tal si le hizo algo?' **Abrió los brazos.** 'Te hizo eso a ti que lleva conociéndote toda la vida.' **Pero esas palabras no ayudaron en nada con lo que Sirius sentía en este momento por Remus. Solo provocaron mas dolor tanto físico como emocional.** 'Tenemos que salir a buscarlo.' **Molly dijo decidida sin importarle la idea de entrar al bosque prohibido. Sabía que las consecuencias eran peores.** 'Si no lo encontramos, entonces tenemos que pedir ayuda. El tío Harry seguro puede ayudarnos…' **olvido que James estaba ahí presente pero la verdad es que los otros dos chicos estaban tan ocupados con sus perspectivos pensamientos que dejaron pasar el nombre como si nada.**

'Tiene razón, tengo que ir a buscarlos… a ambos.' **Dijo James tratando de remendar lo que había hecho atrás.**

'te acompaño.' **Dijo Sirius tratando de levantarse pero al estirarse se quejo del dolor.**

'No seas idiota. Aun sigues débil.' **James le dijo pidiéndole que volviera acostarse.**

'Tal vez…' **Una voz adormilada llamo la atención de los tres. Una chico delgado, pálido y rubio se tallaba los ojos esperando despertar completamente. Soltó un bostezo perezoso y parpadeo un par de veces para después abrazarse así mismo. Sirius y James sonrieron, Molly solo alzó una ceja extrañada.** 'necesitamos mas de esaaaaaah…' **Otro bostezo y el chico se removió al sentir un escalofrió.** 'poción.' **Dijo abrazándose porque aun sentía frió. Molly lo entendió y se acerco a él con una cobija.** 'Gra-gracias.' **Dijo Lorcan mirándola, Molly desvió la mirada, creyó que podía sostenerle la mirada a esos ojos azules, pero no lo logró dándose cuenta que aun no podría romper el hielo con Lysander.** 'Hace frió todavía…' **Dijo envolviéndose en esa cobija**

'Lorcan dijiste algo acerca de la poción.' **James lo regreso al tema, Lorcan asintió solamente estaba juntando energía para continuar.** '¿Dónde esta?' **Supuso que no sería tan sencillo.**

'Pociones.' **Dijo el Ravenclaw volviendo a bostezar.** 'deje varias dosis listas y…'

'eso es.' **James se volteo gustoso con Sirius quien ya sonreía, esperando estar mejor.**

'solo tenemos que ir al castillo y…' **A Molly no le agrado mucho los semblantes contentos porque al parecer se les estaba olvidando Ted.**

'¿Y Ted?' **Molly los interrumpió. Ambos merodeadores se miraron entre si y Molly temió lo peor, tuvo que utilizar algo mas convincente.** '¿y Peter?' **tal vez así cambiarían sus prioridades, después de todo Sirius estaba a salvo en una cama caliente y con cuidados.** '¿Alguien tiene que ir a buscarlos recuerdan?'

'Peter…' **James recordó.** 'Pero…' **Miro sus opciones. Las pelirroja tenía razón, tenían que ir por ese par, pero las únicas opciones eran Molly y Lorcan…**

 _Bueno Lorcan no tanto, ni siquiera sé si puede quedarse aquí, esta temblando… Molly no podría… ella se pone muy tensa y si algo les paso seguramente entre en pánico._

 **James suspiro con fastidió.**

'Tal vez ella podría…' **Sirius sugirió, ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. James asintió.**

'Lorcan puede quedarse contigo, si algo te pasa seguro que él sabrá que hacer.' **Molly los miraba expectante.**

'Sí.' **Sirius dijo completamente de acuerdo.** 'Molly que vaya por las pociones.'

'¿Qué?' **La pelirroja dijo de golpe, mirándolos a ambos pero por el gesto de ambos no parecían estar bromeando.** '¿Por qué creen que yo puedo hacerlo?' **Dijo nerviosa, mostrándoles que ella era la menos indicada para esto.**

'¡No puedo dividirme en tres!' **James abrió los brazos y Molly se sintió como tonta.** 'Y Lorcan tiene que…' **Miro al gemelo de reojo que frotaba sus manos.** 'calentar antes de entrar al campo.' **Dijo de una forma divertida mientras veía al gemelo con los ojos cerrados y frotando sus manos.**

'Pe-Pero…'

'Molly anoche pudiste salir del castillo a plena madrugada.' **Se suponía que esas palabras tenían que motivarla pero solo la hicieron recordar sus rodillas raspadas y seguramente moreteadas.**

'Pero…' **la chica se tumbo al sillón.** 'estoy en pijama.' **Dijo señalándose y sabiendo que seguro sería la burla para quien la viera con su pijama de arcoíris y nubecitas junto con caritas felices.**

'y luces encantadora.' **Molly abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se puso roja de la cara.** 'Molly, necesitamos todos que lo hagas…' **James agradeció que Sirius se pusiera a trabajar.** '…así James odra concentrarse solo en Ted. ¿no quieres que vuelva?' **Molly apreto los labios y asintió en conflicto.**

'Sí, si se que Sirius se pondrá mejor, pondré mi completa atención en eso.' **Dijo el chico Potter siguiéndole el juego a su mejor amigo.**

'Pero…' **Molly volvió a titubear. James se quejo y miro a Sirius como el encargado de esto.**

'Molly ¿no quieres que me ponga mejor?' **Molly abrió y cerro la boca algo trabada.**

 _¡Por supuesto que si! Aunque… si esta mal, puede dejar de acosarme… Bueno, no es que te acose… es solo que no estas acostumbrado a…_

'Molly, por favor.' **Molly lo miro y mordió su labio. Sirius estaba seguro que estaba cerca.** 'tienes que ayudarme porque… ahh…' **El chico se quejo y comenzó a toser. Molly sintió un golpe de culpa.**

'De acuerdo.' **Dijo Molly desganada. Pero Sirius y James aceptaron como si lo hubiera dicho convencida.** '¿Dices que estan en Pociones?'

'detrás de los insectos vivos.' **Dijo Lorcan temblando. Molly hizo una cara de asco y sin mas remedio se paro.**

'De verdad tengo que…'

'Molly.' **Sirius la regaño pero la chica no dejaba de pensatr en lo riducla que se veía…**

'Tengo una chamarra de unicornio.' **Dijo la chica con dolor mostrando el gorro de la chamarra un cuerno de unicornio. James rio y eso no ayudo en nada a la pelirroja.** '¿Ves? Es ridiculo, lo sé…' **Dijo con angustia. Sirius quería reír a causa de James pero tenía que controlarse.**

'Déjame en paz James…' **Molly le dijo sintiendo que era un tanto su primo.**

'Lo siento es que…' **Volvió a reír.** 'Iré a ver si ya esta tu té… ¿vienes Lorcan?' **Lorcan lo miro y muy a pesar de que aun temblaba le agradaba mucho la idea de ir con James.** 'Es lindo Molly' **Dijo el chico mirando el suéter.**

'es horrendo… no sé como es que me lo puse…' **dijo la chica cubriéndose el rostro con la capucha del suéter.** '¿Y si esperamos a que Lorcan…?'

'Molly…' **Sirius canto su nombre.** 'Ven acá…' **Molly negó, sabía lo que haría.**

 _Va a lavar mi cerebro, haciendo que termine diciendo que sí._

'si sigues pensándotela se hará más tarde y más gente te vera vestida así…' **Molly negó cruzándose de brazos mientras pensaba en otra forma de salvarse de esa salida.** 'además no se cual es el problema…'

'No juegues ¿sí?' **Molly le dijo señalándose completa.** 'No estoy ciega.'

'Sí, lo estas.' **Molly lo miro molesta haciendo una trompetita en los labios, provocando solo una risa de Sirius.** 'Estas completamente ciega.'

'No puedes decir que este es el mejor outfit que has visto en tu vida. No te creeré.' **Dijo la chica sabiendo los extravagantes colores del pijama.**

'Pues no.' **Molly trago saliva sintiéndose ahora si como una perdedora.** 'Pero…' **Entonces un rayo de esperanza nació en la chica, la hizo voltear de reojo hacía el chico malherido.** 'Te hace ver preciosa; autentica. Es lindo… tú eres linda Molly.' **Molly se puso roja al instante sintiendo algo en su estomago y algo muy parecido a lo que Lorcan sentía en las rodillas cada vez que veía a Roxanne.**

'¿co… ¿Qué?' **Dijo la chica cerrando los ojos.**

'me gusta la imagen que veo; una Gryffindor en la superficie…'

'Son arcoíris.' **Molly le señalo la pijama. Sirius sonrió y dejo caer los hombros.**

'Yo tengo una de nubecitas.' **Molly rio al escucharlo.** 'Y es una de mis favoritas.' **Le dio sonriendo de lado. La chica sonrió mirándolo, no se imaginaba a Sirius vestido de esa manera. Tan…**

 _No, él no es como yo. No es un perdedor…_

'Como un autentico Gryffindor, haciendo mis propias reglas, rompiendo las pasadas y creando mi propia historia. Tienes el espíritu Molly, solo lo retienes demasiado.' **Dijo Sirius señalándola de pies a cabeza.**

 **Molly lo pensó, de hecho no tardo mucho. Quería ser eso. Quería ser esa chica, aun sin estar segura si lo era…**

 _Bueno, Soy una Gryffindor y ya tengo la ridícula pijama_

'Dime que lo estas pensando…' **Molly lo miro amenazante, Sirius levanto sus manos pidiendo calma.**

 _Bueno, entre más temprano mejor…_

 **Para cuando Molly suspiro cansada, Sirius supo que la respuesta iba a ser un…**

'De acuerdo, lo hare.' **Dijo la chica con voz cansada. Sirius sonrió orgulloso de sus dotes de convencimiento.** 'Pero por favor, encuentren a Teddy. Por favor.' **Les rogó y Sirius asintió serio.**

'Entonces ¿ira?' **James regreso, Molly lo miro y asintió para después rodar los ojos.** 'Genial…' **Dijo el chico Potter mirando a su mejor amigo, sabía que él había sido al final el responsable de la positiva.**

'Pero van a traer a Teddy...' **Molly camino a él y lo picoteo en el hombro. James sonrió y quito su dedo. Molly los miro trago saliva y suspiro largo.**

'Tranquila Molly luces bien…' **Sirius dijo una vez mas.. Molly rodo los ojos con fastidio comenzaba a cansarse de su falta de convencimiento contra Sirius.**

'Si como no…' **Dijo la chica y salió de la habitación.**

 **Tanto James, como Sirius la miraron partir; después se miraron entre si y sonrieron cómplices. Lo habían hecho una vez más.**

 **OOoOO**

'No me dejes hablando solo, Weasley…' **Dominique rodo los ojos con fastidió. Era demasiado temprano; e incluso para alguien como ella que disfrutaba de la ironía y el sarcasmo, sabía que era muy temprano para escuchar amenazas y tonos agresivos.**

'Lysander…' **Dijo la chica con cansancio.** '¿No crees que…?' **Lysander ni siquiera la dejo terminar.**

'¡Ya dime donde están!' **La chica apretó los labios y alzó una ceja mirándolo amenazante. No entendía como ese chico la hacía perder los estribos con una facilidad nata.** 'Necesito encontrar a…'

'¡Lorcan!' **Dominique imito su voz pero decidió hacerla mas caprichosa e infantil.** 'No te pasa por la mente que quizá él no quiera que lo encuentres.' **Lysander se quebró por un par de segundos pero inmediato se recobro, ya había llorado mucho la noche anterior y estaba frente a Dominique, no iba a dejarse ver vulnerable.**

'A mí no me importa lo que él quiere...' **Dominique lo miro y suspiro largo.**

'¿Por qué no me sorprende?' **Dijo la pelirroja mirándolo de pies a cabeza.** 'Olvídalo Scamander, no voy a ayudarte.' **La pelirroja se dio la media vuelta.** 'suertudo el fenómeno de tu hermano que logro escaparse de ti…' **Lysander trago saliva y la miro con rencor.** 'Dichoso él que esta kilómetros de ti.' **Dominique escogió las peores palabras para Lysander en esos momentos. El chico sintió una ira al escucharla, porque aunque no le gustara, las palabras de Dominique podían contener una gran cantidad de verdad. Podía ser que después de lo de ayer, Lorcan lo estuviera evitando…**

 _Como aquella vez…_

 **A Lysander le recorrió un escalofrió por toda la espalda y negó decidido, no lo iba a permitir aun así tuviera que obligar a su hermano a estar junto a él. Aun así tuviera que obligar a quien sea para encontrarlo.**

'¡Weasley!' **Lysander grito y camino decidido hacía ella.**

'¡Aléjate de mí, entiende que no sé dónde está el fenómeno de tu hermano!' **Dominique dijo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, Lysander apretó el paso hasta alcanzarla, tomo su muñeca y giro a la chica hacía él con fuerza. Dominique se quejo y lo miro a los ojos, ambos azules peleaban por dominar al otro.** '¡Suéltame Scamander!' **Dominique comenzó a sentir un calor ascendiente por debajo de la piel, la asusto y por un momento la hizo doblegar la mirada. No quería, no quería perder el control de su cuerpo, no de nuevo.**

'¿y yo soy el fenómeno?' **Lysander dijo burlón mirándola insegura. Escuchar su voz burlesca solo provocaba que ese calor comenzara a molestara a Dominique, como si le exigiera a su cuerpo espacio para poder quemarla por completo, pero Dominique sabía que significaba eso; perder el dominio de su cuerpo.** 'Pff…' **Lysander bufo mirando su muñeca.** 'estas comenzando a calentarte… ¿qué, el monstruo quiere salir a jugar?' **Y Lysander podía parecer un tonto por tentar a esa otra mitad de la Weasley, pero la verdad es que todo eso estaba planeado por el gemelo.** '¿vas a mostrarte como eres Dominique?'

'Lysander…' **La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de controlar ese calor que cada vez la sofocaba mas.** 'callá-callate…' **Dijo la chica jadeando como si hubiera corrido kilómetros bajo el sol.**

'¿Por qué? ¿te da miedo que alguien pase y descubra lo que eres? creí que los Gryffindor no le temían a nada…' **Sarcástico; se estaba burlando de ella.** '¿Qué les vas a decir cuando te vean como eres?'

'¡No!' **Cerro los puños con fuerza, sentía que la piel iba a explotar.**

'Sí, Un grito mío Weasley y todo mundo te vera como eres y peor aun…' **Dijo Lysander bajito y malvado.** 'porque les diré que me quisiste atacar y esta vez mocosa malcriada es a mí a quien le van a creer, porque lo único que van a ver de ti es a un asqueroso, repugnante y malvado monstruo.' **Dominique gruño, de un momento a otro tomo con su otra mano la muñeca de Lysander de la mano con la que la estaba deteniendo.** '¿Qué vas hacer? Vamos hazlo, hazlo y tendré mas pruebas a mi favor. No lo detengas Dominique… o mejor dicho, ¿Qué esperas para mostrarte y darme una lección horrible criatura?' **Y él sabía que la palabra horrible no era muy sensata para una Veela, pero aun así la dijo confiado en que la desesperación de Dominique aguantaría hasta ese punto.**

'¿Qué quieres?' **Dijo Dominique rendida casi sin voz porque efectivamente su otro lado la estaba arrastrando para poder poseer ese cuerpo. Dominique luchaba con toda su voluntad.**

'¿Disculpa?' **Lysander se acerco a ella a propósito, solo con el fin de llevarla a su límite, Dominique chillo al sentir ese calor casi quemarle la cabeza. Mordió su labio.**

'¡Lysander! ¡Hago lo que quieras! Solo… ahhh… no dejes que… por favor…' **Lysander la soltó, la chica apretó su mano con una fuerza increíble, Lysander aguanto el dolor porque estaba todo resultando a lo planeado. La chica uso su otra mano para tomarlo de la túnica y jalarlo con brusquedad. Hasta quedar frente a frente.**

'Mira tus ojos…' **Dijo el chico notando a la Veela a través de ellos.** 'Es una pena que estés dentro de ella.' **Dijo tranquilo.** 'Un ser como tú no debería de vivir en alguien tan repugnante.' **La mano apretó su ropa con fuerza.** 'Habló enserio…' **El chico elevo la mano que tenía libre para tocar la mejilla ardiente de Dominique.** 'eres demasiado bella y poderosa para estar atrapada en una chica tan débil como Dominique.' **Dominique lo miro aun jadeando, debatiéndose entre soltar a esa parte de ella o mantener ese hilo de consciencia.** 'hazla cenizas; tú eres la que merece estar aquí. No ella.' **Y se notaba el tono de repugnancia del Ravenclaw hacía la Gryffindor. Deslizo suavemente su mano hacía detrás de la nuca de la pelirroja y la acerco hacía él, para besarla como si no hubiera mañana.**

 **Le respondieron el beso, pero no era exactamente Dominique. Se lo respondieron con mordidas e instintos de dominancia. Lysander sintió sus labios ardiendo y al mismo tiempo ligeros, la sensación era hipnotizante, era como estar entre el sueño y la realidad, esa fase en la que todo es posible. Se dejo hacer hasta el punto en el que esa parte de Dominique descargo todo su calor, se sintió de nuevo poderosa y tranquila. Lysander se separo de Dominique lentamente mientras la chica comenzó a temblar, algo aterrada; ella también había estado a mitad del consciente, el mundo y los pensamientos de su otra parte. Así que sintió arder pero al mismo sintió los labios de Lysander besando los suyos.**

'tranquila Weasley.' **Lysander la tomo de los antebrazos cuando la chica sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban por sí solas. El Ravenclaw la miro indiferente. Dominique quería alejarse de él pero sus piernas no reaccionaban como ella quería. Lysander la tomo y la cargo hacía un lugar donde pudieran sentarse.**

'Dé-déjame… déjame en paz…' **Dijo la chica tartamudeando. Lysander la miro de reojo pensando en lo irónico de la situación. Dominique Weasley estaba trabada por un beso de él.**

 _¡La increíble Dominique Weasley! Podría burlarme de eso, pero necesito encontrar a Lorcan._

'dame un par de minutos y tus deseos son ordenes.' **Dominique arrugo la frente cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho al escucharlo.** 'Bueno, al parecer yo también le gusto…'

'cierra la boca.' **Dijo Dominique volteándole la cara. Estaba avergonzada y consternada al mismo tiempo. Quería dejar de temblar pero simplemente no podía… le entraron ganas de llorar, era frustrante.**

'Déjame ayudarte…' **Dijo Lysander tomando sus manos y frotándolas** 'Seguro te sientes fuera de ti…' **sé las llevo a sus labios para calentarlas con su aliento.** 'Solo hay que volver a conectar los sentidos con tu cerebro.' **Dominique mordió su labio con dolor, porque aunque le repugnara la idea, algo dentro de ella agradecía ese gesto. Le gustaba ese gesto.** 'Ahora…' **Dijo el chico alejando las manos de la pelirroja de sus labios, pero decidió aun sostenerla.** '¿Te sientes mejor?' **Sí.**

'Déjame en paz.' **Y no quería pero, fue inevitable que no le temblara la voz.**

'no.' **Dijo el chico directo.** 'Vas a ayudarme.' **Dijo con seguridad. Dominique arrugo la frente.**

'Por supuesto que no.' **Dijo la chica arrebatándole sus manos. Lysander levanto la mirada y la miro sin ninguna alteración por el movimiento.**

'Dominique, no estás en el lugar para negociar… ¿o sí?' **La miro de pies a cabeza y Dominique trago saliva sabiendo a lo que se refería.** '¿Qué crees que pasaría si todos se enteran de…?'

'Cállate.' **Dijo la chica deteniéndolo. Lysander lo hizo se hizo para atrás y suspiro para terminar por sonreírle.**

'Tú fuiste la que dijo: "Hago lo que quieras" ¿ya lo olvidaste?' **y Dominique no podía creerlo…**

'Todo…' **Dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza.** 'Tú lo planeaste.' **Dijo con asco, sintiéndose algo estafada. Lysander solo miro de reojo al techo con fastidio.**

'Dominique eres demasiado lenta para procesar todo. De verdad, tienes que hacer Sudoku o algo para acelerar la compre…'

'¡Cierra la boca, imbécil!' **Dijo Dominique empujándolo con coraje, con los ojos llorosos.** 'Estas…' **Dijo mirándolo sin poder creerlo.** 'Esto llego demasiado lejos.'

'¿Qué, tienes miedo?' **Dijo Lysander retando sus espíritu de Gryffindor, Dominique trono la boca ofendida.**

'Yo no tengo miedo. Pero tampoco voy a ser tu…' **Ni siquiera podía decirlo era como perder todo su orgullo.** 'Estas abusando de mi.' **Dijo de golpe. Lysander la miro directo a los ojos, no se sentía cómodo con esa frase.**

'No estoy abusando de ti.' **Dijo el chico desviando la mirada.** 'Yo voy ayudarte con eso.' **Dijo finalmente levantándose, definitivamente no se sentía cómodo con el termino de abusador.**

'¡Oh sí, claro!' **Dijo la pelirroja mirándolo molesta, aun no estaba para levantarse, sentía su cuerpo tembloroso y extraño.**

'Con ella.' **Dijo mirándola y Dominique arrugo la frente desconfiada.**

'¿Sí, esperas que te crea eso?' **Lysander suspiro largo.**

'Hagamos un trato Weasley.' **Se volvió a sentar frente a ella. Dominique se alejo un poco, Lysander lo ignoro.** 'Si tú me ayudas a mí, yo te prometo ayudarte con tu… doble personalidad.' **La miro de pies a cabeza.** 'Nadie lo sabrá, tú seguirás siendo la misma chica de todos estos años; la estrella de Hogwarts, la espectacular cabeza hueca, agradable y encantadora; la hermosa Dominique.' **Dominique bufo, notaba su sarcasmo en cada palabra.** 'Solo tienes que ayudarme.' **Dijo el chico sin más, con demasiada tranquilidad, tanta que se podía oler a peligro.**

'¿A qu-qué?' **Dijo la pelirroja huraña pero con un gesto firme. Lysander bajo la mirada por dos segundos y después la levanto para mirarla a los ojos.**

'Puedes empezar con decirme donde esta…'

'¡No sé donde esta!' **Dominique dijo sabiendo que buscaba a Lorcan. Lysander la miro serio esperando algo mas, no se iba a ir de ahí sin una pista.** '¡No lo sé! Peter no fue a dormir conmigo y Louis me dijo que Remus no estaba tampoco…'

'¿Qué?' **Dijo Lysander arrugando la frente.** 'No estaba el licántropo…' **Dijo Lysander pensando y atando hilos.** 'Mierda.' **Dijo levantado el rostro.** 'Ayer…' **Dominique lo miro sin entender sus gestos de susto e impresión.** 'Se fue… sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo pude dejar ese detalle fuera?' **Se hablaba así mismo.** 'los sentimientos…' **Dijo como una nota mental.** 'Cierran todo ángulo y perspectiva.' **Asintió. Y Dominique se dio cuenta que Lysander era igual sino incluso mas raro que Lorcan.**

 _Al menos Lorcan es solo raro… Lysander parece un maniaco; Alice tenía razón, es como si no tuviera corazón._

'ya sé donde esta.' **Dijo el chico levantándose de golpe. Dominique se alegro porque al menos así lo tendría lejos de ella.** 'Weasley…' **Se regreso y la miro desde arriba.** 'Cuenta hasta diez.' **Dijo seco. Dominique alzó una ceja sin entender.** 'Cuando sientas el calor… cuentas hasta diez.'

'¿es enserio?' **Dijo la chica sin saber si estaba hablando enserio o si seguía burlándose de ella. Lysander sonrió.** 'Eres un hijo de…'

'sh, sh, sh…' **Dijo Lysander poniendo un dedo en sus labios; de nuevo cosquillas.** 'Cuenta.' **Dijo el chico sonriendo de lado triunfador, para después guiñarle el ojo y empezar su recorrido de vuelta hacía con su hermano. Dominique lo miro alejarse; curiosa persona Lysander.**

 _Maldito hijo de…_

 **La chica suspiro largo, sabiendo que estaba metida en algo peligroso. Trago saliva, imaginando la situación si es que alguien se enteraba de su nueva condición, se estaba replanteando la idea de decírselo a Madame Pomfrey…**

 _Pero… ¿San Mungo?_

 **La chica trago saliva abrazándose así misma.**

 _No… yo soy Dominique Weasley. Gryffindor. No soy un fenómeno de San Mungo. Ese no es mi lugar… no._

 **Pero estar bajo las condiciones de Lysander tampoco era una idea que le agradaba.**

 _¿Qué…? ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo dejar que me este chantajeando con esto todo el tiempo. ¡No! pero… ese cosquilleo… ¡es injusto! Maldito Lysander, seguro sabe algo para controlar a esa cosa… lo está usando a su favor, ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera sé porque me odia tanto. Aunque una disculpa esta fuera de términos, prefiero pedirle disculpas a…_

'Lorcan…' **Dijo la chica recordando.** 'Lorcan.' **Se repitió, recordando como Lysander la había culpado un par de veces la actitud de Lorcan. Recordando que Lorcan era la única posible debilidad del gemelo.** 'Lorcan.' **Dijo esta vez sonriendo esperanzadoramente y sí, sintiendo cosquillas por debajo de la piel.**

 **OOoOO**

'Es mejor que descanses, prefiero que te recuperes pronto por si necesito mas ayuda.' **Sirius se sintió algo frustrado. James lo sabía pero era la verdad, no quería que todo fuera caos como la última vez.**

'James es peligroso. Solo mírame…' **Dijo señalando su hombro, James entendió a lo que se refería.** '¿Qué tal si sigue siendo esa cosa?'

'entonces estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Peter me necesita.'

'Ted también.' **Lorcan le recordó. James asintió.**

'Si no vuelvo con alguien necesito que estés listo para acompañarme.' **Miro Lorcan que aunque al principio vacilo termino por asentir.** 'Nos vemos en un rato.' **Dijo despidiéndose de ambos, se acomodo la chamarra y miro por última vez a Sirius diciéndole con la mirada que se relajara. Sirius hizo una mueca incomoda pero asintió. Confiaba en James, como nada, como nadie.**

'Ve con cuidado Cornamenta.' **James sonrió de lado.**

'Seguro mamá.' **Sirius rió y acepto que se había escuchado patético. James le sonrió tranquilo de ver la expresión de Sirius.** 'Ya verán; les sorprenderá la velocidad con la que traeré de vuelta a cada miembro de la manada…' **Dijo caminando de espaldas tratando de aligerar el ambiente.** 'En menos de lo que puedan decir…'

'¡Ted!' **Remus entro detrás de él. James se enderezo y lo miro sorprendido. Alzo ambas cejas sorprendido y divertido de sus palabras.**

'¡Ted estas bien!' **James sonrió al ver al chico tan parecido a su amigo de toda la vida, estaba acostumbrado a ver a un Remus casi moribundo después de luna llena y este chico se veía entero. Remus arrugo la frente, extrañado.**

'¡James él no es Ted!' **Sirius le grito rápido. James entonces se detuvo y volvió a mirar. Este chico a diferencia de Ted tenía un par de cicatrices en el rostro. Lucía más delgado que el metamorfomago, mas pálido y su preocupación a diferencia de Ted provocaba angustia en vez de risa.**

'Lunático…' **James dijo sonriéndole le aliviaba demasiado que uno de sus amigos estuviera bien.**

 _Ahora solo falta Peter…_

'¡Peter!' **James recordó que Peter precisamente se había ido a buscar a Remus.**

'James…' **Remus comenzó hablar y el chico Potter reacciono, tenía a Remus en frente. Eso de verdad le aliviaba.**

'Remus.' **James lo llamo para abrazarlo.**

'James…' **Sirius dijo algo precavido.** 'James recuerda…' **James parpadeo y asintió, se separo de Remus y tomo sus mejillas para mirarle los ojos…**

'tenemos que encontrar a Ted, anoche él…' **Dijo Remus mientras James descubría que sus ojos eran color amarillo.**

'¿Qué color son James?' **Sirius pregunto al ver el semblante de confusión de James.**

'…estaba conmigo. Desperté esta mañana a mitad del bosque y…'

'¿James?' **Sirius subió el tono de voz. Lorcan miro de reojo a Sirius, le tomo un par de segundos para entender lo que estaba pasando.**

'…él no estaba. No recuerdo nada pero…'

'¿¡De qué color tiene los malditos ojos!?'

'¡Amarillos!' **James grito de vuelta. Solo para que Sirius se callara.** 'Son amarillos, amigo…' **Miro a Remus y trago saliva… Remus entonces supo que algo andaba mal.**

'¿Cómo que amarillos?' **Dijo el chico mirando a James y a Sirius de reojo con algo de miedo, en esa pesadilla había visto los ojos del lobo amarillos.** 'Se supone que…'

'Aléjate entonces de él.' **Sirius lo interrumpió, contrabajos se levanto de la cama, quejándose de su hombro. Remus miro extrañado a Sirius.**

'¿Qué te paso?' **Dijo preocupado al ver la piel de Sirius morada, moreteada y ese hombro realmente herido. Sirius bufo ofendido por lo inocente que se escucho la pregunta.**

'Sirius…' **James lo detuvo, sabía que algo no estaba encajando ahí.**

'¿Qué me paso?' **Sirius dijo con ironía.** '¿Por qué no te ves las manos?' **Remus parpadeo sin entender e hizo lo que le sugirió. El chico noto sus manos sucias, llenas de lodo, de mugre, de… sangre. Abrió los ojos y dio un paso atrás en shock ocultando sus manos de ellos, tal como lo hacía Lorcan. Negó sintiendo un dolor en el pecho.**

'No... yo no' **a Lorcan le pareció realmente triste la mirada de Remus, esa mirada que decía "soy un monstruo". Era como verse reflejado.** '¿Estas… seguro que…?' **Sirius de nuevo volvió a bufar.**

'¿estoy seguro? ¿dime que es una broma?' **Dijo Sirius subiendo el tono.** '¿Crees que yo me haría esto a mi mismo?' **Dijo mostrándole el hombro mal herido.**

'No estoy diciendo que tú, pero… estan seguros que…' **Remus negó en corto tragando saliva y entonces entendió porque había amanecido con un sabor a metal en la boca. Hizo un gesto horrorizado.**

'Me dijiste que no me mordías porque sería una pena desperdiciar el banquete.'

'Sirius, por favor.' **Remus lo detuvo antes de que dijera su peor pesadilla.**

'Sí, fue lo mismo que yo grite anoche…' **Dijo molesto. Remus lo miro, se sentía tan perdido. Como cada mañana que despertaba de la luna llena; pero nunca antes había despertado así… con esta clase de noticias, con esta clase de miradas. No de ellos…**

'Sirius lo siento...' **No tenía otra cosa que decir, no podía decir otra cosa.** 'lo lamento, yo no… es que…' **Camino hacía él tratando de disculparse de él.**

'Aléjate de mí.' **pero Sirius dio un paso hacia atrás notando ese color amarillo que había en las pupilas de su amigo. Remus se detuvo y lo miro desencajado, sintiendo un vacio sin fin en el estomago; Sirius lo miraba con…**

 _Miedo._

'Sirius, vuelve a la cama…' **James se metió entre ambos.** 'Tienes que descansar, amigo…' **Sirius miro a James y después a Remus, que solo miro el suelo tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando.** 'Nosotros iremos a buscar a Peter y…'

'¿Peter?' **Remus pregunto nervioso. James lo miro y asintió.**

'Fue a buscarte desde anoche, a ti y a Ted…' **Le dijo tratando de calmar a Remus, le daba mucha pena el semblante que portaba. Total arrepentimiento.**

'Y no ha regresado.' **Sirius dijo y Remus solo parpadeo con los ojos mojados. Imaginándose cualquier tipo de atrocidad por parte suya.**

'Sirius, ya basta.' **James le susurro.** 'tiene suficiente tortura con sus propios pensamientos.' **Sirius solo desvió la mirada.**

'No puedes ir con él, no así.' **Se refería al color de sus pupilas.** 'No es seguro James…'

'lo sé, iré con cuidado.' **Remus los miro, trago saliva tratando de apagar ese sentimiento de rechazo, de miedo hacía lo que él era. No los culpaba, estaba convencido que en algún punto ellos se darían cuenta que era un monstruo… solo que no imagino que dolería así.**

'¿A dónde v-va…?' **Lorcan dijo al ver a Remus salir de la habitación.**

'Lunático.' **James lo siguió.** 'Espera…' **Remus limpio sus ojos.** 'Remus.' **Lo alcanzo.** 'oye, no me dejes atrás.' **James le dijo sonriendo de lado y Remus de verdad apreciaba que hiciera eso.** 'Vamos juntos…' **pero negó quitando las lagrimas de sus ojos, dejando rastro de mugre y sangre en sus mejillas.**

'no, yo…' **Dijo el chico haciéndose el fuerte.** 'Yo entiendo.' **Dijo asintiendo. James notaba aun esos ojos vidriosos.** 'Tienes que ocuparte de Sirius, James. Tú sabes que él…' **bajo la mirada, cerró los ojos y respiro para controlarse.** 'No se puede quedar quieto y… ese hombro se ve mal.' **Dijo asintiendo. James lo miro.** 'Yo iré a buscar a Peter y a Ted…' **le dijo con una amigable sonrisa pero aun con esos ojos amarillos.** 'Tranquilo, ya es de día.' **Sentía que estaba preocupado por lo que le pudiera hacer a los otros dos. Pero Remus sentía que ya lo había hecho y que quizá Peter estaba herido como Sirius o peor… Tenía que encontrarlo, por su propia consciencia. No se sentía cómodo con nada de esto. Lo estaba matando la sola idea y tenía que comprobarlo.** 'Tengo que encontrarlos porque...' **Remus se detuvo porque el nudo en la garganta lo estaba asfixiando** '…estoy seguro que estaba conmigo.' **Dijo refiriéndose a Ted volviendo a ese sentimiento de perdida con el que había despertado.**

'De acuerdo, lo entiendo.' **Dijo James apoyándolo. No quería verlo de esa manera; tan huraño. Por experiencia, cuando Remus se ponía así los días no eran del todo buenos para ninguno de los cuatro.** 'solo déjame ir por una chamarra… ¿Remus no tienes frió?' **Remus parpadeo cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba mas que un suéter ligero. No, no tenía frió.** '¿estás seguro que el lobo aun no sigue aquí?' **pico sin mucha fuerza su pecho. Remus no supo que decir, recién había escuchado que tenía los ojos amarillos y ahora había descubierto que su temperatura no era normal.**

 _Ahora entiendo a Sirius…_

'James.' **Remus lo miro a los ojos.** 'No puedes venir conmigo.' **Dijo Remus firme.** 'yo iré a buscar a…'

'Remus…'

'¡no, ya viste lo que le hice a él!' **Dijo Remus desesperado.** 'No quiero…' **Entonces se quebró al pensar en que podría lastimar a cada uno de sus amigos. Al final sintió que el lobo había cumplido su promesa, los había lastimado…** 'él quiere hacerles daño y… ahora entiendo que no era un sueño, de alguna forma… él me hablo.' **No sabía con cuanta amplitud este fenómeno lo controlaría, no sabía si se apagaba o si había una forma de activarlo. James lo miro, entendía completamente… sino completamente, lograba hacer empatía con él. Solo estaba asustado, a lo único de lo que siempre había estado asustado.**

'Con mayor razón sabes que no puedo dejarte solo…' **Dijo James tratando de lograr que lo dejara acompañarlo, sin que se sintiera agobiado todo el tiempo.** '…Remus, si no sabemos como pararlo... digo ¡anoche tú quisiste atacar a Ted o… no se! se fue tras de ti y ahora…' **Remus solo se quejo con dolor. James negó y puso su mano en su hombro.** 'si vas a ir, tienes que dejar que te acompañe para protegerlos. No tengo miedo amigo, estoy seguro que tú no harás nada malo pero entiendo que te sientas perdido por todo esto. Es solo precaución.' **Dijo James dejando caer los hombros. ¿Cómo podía dejar caer los hombros con tanta tranquilidad? Remus se estaba carcomiendo de la culpa pero James incluso ahora sonreía.**

'De acuerdo…' **James sonrió ampliamente ahora y se regreso al cuarto.**

'Eso es Lunático.' **James lo despeino.** 'Solo deja que vaya por una chamarra para ti…' **Remus suspiro largo mirando el suelo.** 'Sé que dijiste que no tienes frió pero…' **Sirius miró como James regreso, Molly estaba junto con el chico Black había tratado de que entrara en razón.** '…en algún punto va a terminar todo eso ¿no?' **Remus rogaba porque terminara ahora.** 'y seguro si sigues así, cuando volvamos va a pescar un buen resfriado.' **El chico Potter tomo una chamarra que estaba a lado de la cama donde estaba Sirius.**

'James…' **Sirius murmuro tratando de hablar, James levanto la mirada y negó en corto. Sirius entendió.**

'Remus.' **James lo llamo y Sirius negó de inmediato.** _'él no fue el que te hizo eso…'_ **Le dijo casi con señas, suponiendo que si Remus no tenía frió, seguramente seguía teniendo un buen oído.**

' _Pero no quiero verlo ahora… los ojos me…'_

' _No seas gallina.'_ **James lo empujo de la cabeza. Sirius se quejo tocando su hombro y James rodo los ojos.** 'creo que encontré una, pero no sé si te queda ¿puedes…'

'esta bien, yo espero aquí…' **James miro con desaprobación a Sirius y este se señalo totalmente ofendido. Era a él a quien lo habían atacado.**

'Anda Lunático, Canuto solo despertó algo sensible. Ya sabes cómo es…' **James trato de enmendar todo este caos entre los dos.** 'no sintió ninguna de esas palabras.'

'No, sí las sentí.' **Sirius dijo pero solo como un murmuro, cosa que comprobó la teoría de James.**

'¿Por qué entonces no lo dices en voz alta?' **Le murmuro y Sirius solo apretó los labios y se cruzo de brazos antes de que se quejara del hombro. James sonrió divertido.**

'Remus, ven para acá.' **Remus suspiro incomodo.**

'James, no tenemos mucho tiempo… Peter y Ted…' **Lorcan sonrió cuando escucho al licántropo preocupado por Ted. Seguramente había una razón por la que lo mencionaba tanto. Y el gemelo estaba totalmente interesado en ella.**

'¡Que vengas!' **James dijo harto y en un tono cómico para que Remus no se sintiera atacado. Remus agacho la cabeza y no tuvo mas remedio que entrar a la habitación.** '¿Qué te parece?' **Dijo James mostrándole la chamarra. Remus asintió sin mirar a Sirius.** 'Pues toma…' **Dijo estirando su brazo sin moverse de ahí, con el único propósito de que Remus se acercara a Sirius.**

'James…' **Dijeron en el mismo tono cansado tanto Remus como Sirius al mismo tiempo. Ambos chicos se miraron y desviaron la mirada casi al mismo tiempo. Lorcan alzo ambas ceja impresionado, miró a James por una explicación pero este solo vacilo con la cabeza sabiendo que dramático e inseguro no era una gran combinación.**

'solo ponte la chamarra y salgamos de aquí.' **Dijo James sabiendo que no tenían remedio. Remus se acerco y tomo la chamarra para inmediatamente darse la vuelta incluso antes de que James le dijera con señas a Sirius que se disculpara.**

'Oye Remus…' **Sirius dijo rápido a causa de esos ojos saltones del Potter. Remus se acababa de poner la chamarra y se tenso cuando Sirius lo llamo.** 'Oye, yo…' **El chico trono la boca sin saber que decir, la verdad es que le había dolido lo que le había hecho, pero en parte entendía que realmente no había sido él, solo que ver su rostro disfrutarlo era una imagen que no ayudaba mucho. Aunque si lo ponía en una balanza… le molestaba haber hecho sentir mal al licántropo.**

'Solo dilo.' **James le dijo algo serio** 'Anda…' **el chico lo apuro y Sirius alzo una ceja algo molesto de tanta presión que tenía encima.**

'Remus yo no…'

'es de… ¿él?' **Remus lo interrumpió.** 'La chamarra… ¿es de él, verdad?' **Dijo Remus cerrando los ojos. James miro de reojo a Sirius y asintió.**

'¿tranquilo no te pegara las pulgas?' **James dijo caminando a Remus, para cuando lo miro de frente Remus tenía un gesto de conflicto.** '¿Remus estas…?'

'No puedo usar esto.' **Dijo el chico rápido quitándose la chamarra. James alzo una ceja sorprendido de lo dolido que estaba su amigo. En cambio Sirius solo abrió la boca lentamente después de ver a Lorcna que sonrió de lado y saco su cuaderno amarillo para anotar algo.** 'Aléjala de mi…'

'Remus, no es para tanto, solo lo dijo porque…' **Remus negaba entregándole la chamarra a James.** 'Esto es infantil, muchachos.'

'No es infantil James.' **Sirius dijo golpeado y ligeramente molesto. James lo miro de reojo con cansancio, conocía ese tonito de drama. Remus seguía negando y de pronto se tapo la nariz insistiéndole a James que tomara la chamarra.** 'el quiere comerme.' **Se levanto señalando a Remus acusadoramente.** 'Ahhh…' **Se quejo, se había olvidado de su hombro por la impresión del asunto.**

'¿Qué… eso no…' **James miro al principio con fastidio a Sirius pero después de ver la cara de conflicto de Remus supo que tal vez tenía razón.** 'Okay…' **Dijo el chico tratando de procesar la información.**

'Sigue siendo el mismo de ayer James.' **Sirius le dijo mientras se revisaba el hombro.**

'Sirius… Canuto, relájate.' **Dijo James sin estar completamente tranquilo. Pero bueno…**

 _Alguien tiene que guardar la cordura en todo esto._

'James, yo me voy...' **Dijo Remus soltando la chamarra y caminando hacía la salida.**

'¡No! ¡Remus detente!' **James le grito pero Remus solo caminaba avergonzado.** '¡Sirius vuelve a la maldita cama!' **Señalo a Sirius.** '¡Remus!' **Fue por Remus, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo.**

'James no…' **Dijo Remus cerrando los ojos al percibir de nuevo ese olor dulce y apetitoso.** 'James aléjate… por favor.'

'¡Oh! ¡Ya te olió!' **Sirius dijo con los ojos abiertos y algo expectante al siguiente movimiento de Remus. El chico de ojos miel solo negó, se sintió como una animal en el zoológico, alguien esperando a ver su reacción.** '¿¡James recuerdas lo que dijo de la sangre y que quería matarnos a todos!?'

'¡SIRIUS CIERRA LA BOCA!' **James le grito cuando escucho un gimoteo de Remus.**

'¡Ya!' **Remus empujo a James, el chico Potter notó que la fuerza de su amigo no se comparaba a la que lo acompañaba siempre. Remus también lo noto, miro por un segundo sus manos e inmediatamente subió su mirada para que no lo notaran.** 'Quédate aquí.' **Le puntualizo a James. James abrió la boca pero Remus negó.** 'Quédate aquí.' **Utilizo una voz demandante.** 'Cuando vuelva con Peter, veremos que hacer…' **Dijo el chico tratando de guardar la postura, de no verse consternado por todo esto. Porque eso no ayudaba con James y Sirius, si ellos veían cualquier roce de titubees entonces hacían de todo un caos. Y esto no era precisamente algo con lo que jugar.**

'Lunático, ¿Por qué no dejas que Lorcan nos diga lo que tienes?'

'Por qué él no es un experto. Es solo un chico.' **Le contesto con la misma voz de antes.**

 _Al que quería matar también…_

'Ahora tengo que irme…' **Dijo asintiendo.** 'No quiero que Peter piense que lo dejamos. Seguro esta desesperado y entro en pánico… ya saben como es.' **Dijo el chico tratando de distraer su mente para borrar esas miradas.** 'así que… los dejo.' **Dijo el chico sonriendo amargamente y decidido a partir. James y él se miraron; James podía ver la tortura y confusión de Remus por la forma en la que lo miraba. Que tuviera esos ojos amarillos no quitaba que siguiera teniendo las expresiones de su amigo. Eso le daba cierta seguridad que ese chico que tenía enfrente era solo Remus. Entendía el porque tomar precauciones pero… no sabía si esas precauciones iban a ayudar a Remus.**

'Remus.' **Remus lo miro, James sonrió de lado.** 'No nos dejes ¿de acuerdo?' **Era como una forma de desearle suerte y decirle que seguirían aquí esperándolo. Pasara lo que pasara. Remus quiso sonreír pero no pudo.** 'No nos dejes amigo…'

'¡Ni se te ocurra!' **Apenas iba a darse la media vuelta cuando se escucho ese grito, que solo provoco el eco en las paredes desgastadas del edificio.** '¡No se te ocurra!'

'¡Ted!' **Lorcan aplaudió. Remus volteo hacía atrás y se encontró a un chico temblando, que lo miraba fijamente con el cabello bugambilia.**

'Ted…' **apenas se escucho como un murmuro en los labios del licántropo, por alguna razón sintió su corazón acelerarse y un sentimiento cálido por debajo de la piel. Sonrió porque era inevitable no hacerlo.**

'¡Me dejaste atrás!' **Dijo el chico dando zancadas a Remus.** 'Después de todo lo que me dijiste…' **Sonaba entre molesto, emocionado y aliviado. Remus negó en corto, no se acordaba de nada pero no quería que Ted se sintiera mal. No por su culpa.** '¡Me dejaste atrás!' **El chico señalo con su pulgar su espalda.**

'Busarajo, aléjate de él…' **Entonces Remus reacciono, no sabía si lo que estaba sintiendo era algo bueno, o si solo era alguna sensación del lobo. No sabía nada.**

'Ted…' **James camino delante de Remus tratando de detenerlo, Remus no parecía muy tranquilo e igual él tampoco sabía interpretar porque.**

'¡No me vuelvas a dejar atrás!' **Ted empujo a James que trato de jalarlo.** '¡Suéltame!' **Le grito y James lo soltó impresionado de ver su cabello cambiarse a rojo de golpe. En cuanto lo soltó, Ted miro de nuevo a su padre que solo lo miro algo asustado, lo miro dar un paso hacía atrás.**

'Ted…' **Remus dijo algo inseguro al ver lo de nuevo caminar hacía él, con esa mirada decidida. Esa mirada que le causaba cosquillas en las palmas en las manos.** 'T-Ted, no…'

'¡No vuelvas a dejarme atrás!' **Dijo Ted al abrazarlo a manos llenas. Se dio cuenta que la temperatura de su padre era mas cálida que la de él y sonrió sabiendo que la búsqueda había valido la pena.**

 **Remus escuchaba la respiración agitada de Ted, sentía su temperatura fría y sus brazos apretándolo. Parpadeo confundido, una especie de impulso se encontraba atrapado en su estomago, mientras que su cabeza le decía que debía dejarlo, que tal vez era una reacción de ese ser que tanto odiaba.**

'Tengo… tengo frió.' **Dijo Ted con los labios temblándole. Remus asintió pero cuando Ted se rió quedo el chico de ojos miel supo lo que tenía que hacer.** 'Gracias…' **Dijo Ted envolviéndose en el abrazo de su padre.**

'Yo…' **Remus parpadeo titubeando entre continuar o no, pero al escuchar a Ted asentir entre balbuceos sonrió de lado.** 'Lo siento.' **Dijo el chico de ojos miel y Ted dejo caer los hombros.**

'Sabía que iba a encontrarte.' **Remus se sintió tan bien al escucharlo.** 'Yo quería encontrarte así que... no fue difícil.' **Remus parpadeo sintiendo sus ojos arder. De pronto se le estaba olvidando ese viejo sentimiento de antes, no se sentía rechazado, ni mal. Abrazo un poco mas a Ted, a su olfato le gustaba su aroma, en una medida equilibrada. Ni tanto como Sirius, ni poco como Lorcan.**

'¿Qué mierda esta pasando?' **Sirius grito desde la cama, James lo miro de reojo sonriendo de lado mientras veía a ambos chicos abrazados.** 'No me veas así James…' **Dijo Sirius con la frente arrugada mientras miraba una sonrisita traviesa de James.** 'Mejor pregúntale por Peter. ¿Qué no se supone que…? ¿¡quieren dejar de abrazarse!?' **Sirius les grito. Pero ni Remus ni Ted se movieron. Al chico de ojos grises le desespero tanto ver a Lorcan seguir escribiendo en su cuaderno mientras miraba a los dos chicos.** '¡James!'

'Ahh… pero que aguafiestas.' **Dijo James mirándolo apático.** 'Chicos…' **James picoteo el hombro de Ted que solo se aferro mas a su padre haciendo un sonido de mimo. Remus sonrió.**

'Inténtalo mas…' **Sirius dijo impaciente.**

'¿creí que estabas molesto con él?' **James se cruzo de brazos y lo miro de reojo, Sirius desvió la mirada hizo una trompita con la boca y se cruzo de brazos, hasta que sintió un dolor en el hombro.**

'¡ahhh!' **Se quejo. James sonrió divertido.**

'¿ya estas mejor?' **James volteo a ver a Remus, que miraba a Ted tratando de comprobar como se sentía. El metamorfomago asintió haciendo su cabello azul. Remus sonrió queriéndolo volver abrazar.**

'¿Por qué me dejaste?' **Ted pregunto con una voz aniñada. Remus desvió la mirada…**

'Es cierto Lunático.' **James lo interrumpió.** 'llegaste preguntando por Ted…'

'no pregunto por él realmente…' **Sirius balbuceo algo molesto.**

'Si.' **Remus dijo confundido.** 'Es que…' **Miro a Ted y Ted sonrió creyendo que recordaba todo lo que había pasado después de que lo siguió en el bosque Prohibido.** 'Solo… solo sentí que él había estado conmigo.' **Te comenzó a borrar lentamente su sonrisa al compas de su decoloración de cabello.** 'no… no recuerdo…' **La piel de Ted se unió a la decoloración, se hizo pálida. Sirius bufo riendo.**

'No se te hizo busarajo.' **El chico de ojos grises rió divertido de la infortuna de Ted.**

'No recuerdo si Peter estaba también ahí, no recordaba lo de Sirius, yo… no recuerdo nada.' **Dijo mirando a James, tratando de comprobar si ahora lo entendían, si podían perdonarlo con lo de Sirius.**

'¿¡nada!?' **Ted dijo alarmado.** '¡No me digas que no recuerdas nada!' **Remus miro a Ted, el chico tenía el cabello rubio y mostraba ciertos rasgos que antes no… Como por ejemplo la forma de sus orejas, eran un poco mas puntiagudas y sus ojos eran mas grandes que antes, seguían siendo color miel… se los imaginaba de un color mas claro…**

 **Volteo a ver a Sirius.**

 _No tal vez un poco mas azul…_

'Oye, enserio…' **Ted se acerco a él de nuevo, esta vez con una cara de sufrimiento.** '¿No te acuerdas de nada? ¿de ninguna de las cosas que me dijiste?' **Remus se remvió incomodo el semblante de Teddy lo hacía sentir mal.** 'La luna y los recuerdos…' **James alzó ambas cejas, cuando vio a Remus sonrojado.**

'voy a vomitar…' **Sirius dijo entre dientes.**

'¿no lo recuerdas? ¿no recuerdas a Dor…?' **Remus lo miro atento.**

'¡No lo recuerda supéralo!' **Sirius grito desde la cama distrayendo a Remus.**

'¡Gracias por recordármelo!' **Dijo Ted molesto sintiéndose triste. Hizo pucheros, no quería pero era inevitable no llorar…** 'Me dijiste que lo era…' **Se cubrió el rostro y se dio la media vuelta para llorar. Sirius miro a James extrañado mientras que el chico Potter negó con desaprobación. Sirius abrió la boca ofendido.** 'me dijiste que me amabas…' **Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido. James tuvo que detener a Sirius antes de que se le ocurriera decirle algo.**

'¿Cómo?' **Remus pregunto algo atragantado. Ted lo miro y al ver esos ojos color azul el licántropo sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. No pudo evitarlo, ahora era él quien no podía detenerse. No quería ver esos ojos azules llorosos, así que lo abrazo de nuevo tratando de consolarlo.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo el licántropo sintiendo que no era la primera vez que hacía llorar esas orbitas azules. ¿Pero de quien? A Teddy no lo conocía, llevaba hablando con él prácticamente 3 días. ¿Por qué entonces sentía eso?** 'no llores, por favor Teddy…'

 **Un extraño y muy seguramente caprichudo sentimiento se apodero del metamorfomago. Por una parte le gustaba que su padre lo abrazara y lo llamara Teddy, porque de alguna forma eso era señal de que Remus recordaba todo lo que el lobo le había dicho en el bosque. Pero por otro lado, a pesar de que supiera que su papá lo recordaba en algún sentido no le era suficiente. Lo había traído para hablarle de él, que lo aconsejara y le platicara toda su vida. Lo había traído para decirle cuanto lo había extrañado, lo había traído para decir "papá" por primera vez. Pero no podía, por alguna u otra razón la misión no concluía incluso cuando creía que llevaba avanzada la batalla. Las cosas que le había dicho el lobo lo hicieron creer que Remus sabía quien era.**

'Es que…' **Ted apretó los labios, recordando la advertencia del lobo antes de que se echara a correr dejándolo a mitad del bosque.** 'Es injusto.' **Dijo infantil. Remus arrugo la frente sintiéndose culpable aun sin saber que era lo malo del asunto.** 'Me siento mal.' **Dijo el chico de Hufflepuff abrazando a su padre. Remus no supo que decir, no quería que se sintiera así, pero no entendía porque y la idea le estaba aterrando un poco.**

'Ted… seguro hay una explicación para que…' **Ted levanto el rostro para verlo, Remus sonrió de lado y le quito de inmedaito esas lagrimas. Ted sintió un nudo en su estomago, era como el pequeñito de hace unos diez años atrás, que no hubiera dado su miniyo para sentir las manos delicadas de su padre quitarle las lagrimas del rostro.** ''¿Qué es…?' **Remus notó un golpe en su nariz, y un rasguño en su rostro. Ted abrió los ojos y se toco instintivamente la cara.** 'Es un golpe…' **Dijo mirándolo. Ted se toco y se quejo de inmediato. Remus trago saliva y rápido dio un paso para atrás. Como si lo estuviera liberando.**

'Espera… ¿Qué?' si, es solo un golpe de ayer.' **Dijo sin mucha importancia, le habían pasado cosas peores en su infancia. Ni siquiera se acordaba de ese golpe.**

'¡Yo te hice eso! Te lastime…' **Remus se cubrió los el rostro horrorizado, James miro de reojo a Sirius y el chico de ojos grises entendió lo que había provocado con su reclamo.**

'¿Qué? ¡No!' **Dijo Ted negando de inmediato.** 'es solo un rasguño…' **Dijo con displicencia, dio un paso hacía su padre para poder confrontarlo de frente, para que viera que estaba bien. Le gustaba que en el fondo Remus siguiera preocupándose por él.**

'No, Ted' **Remus dio otro paso hacía atrás.** 'Aléjate de mi.' **Dijo el chico de ojos miel con pavor cuando sintió un energía peligrosa en su pecho.** 'Yo… no que soy ahora y…' **Remus dijo apenado y estirando su brazo para poner distancia (cosa que extraño al Hufflepuff).**

'Remus, Ted solo…' **James quiso calamar la situación pero Remus negó y de inmediato lo interrumpió.**

'No quiero lastimarlo.' **Dijo firme y decidido. James le pidió con la mirada que dejara de torturarse. Remus bajo la mirada.** 'Ya no quiero lastimar a nadie…' **Dijo el chico pensando en el hombro de Sirius. El chico Black se sintió algo mal al escucharlo pero no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho. Realmente lo lastimo, pero el sentimiento era extraño escucharlo admitirlo no le era para nada gratificante.**

'¿De que hablas?' **Ted interrumpió el deprimente ambiente que se estaba creando. El sencillo muchacho, no entendía porque hacer un drama cuando no le había pasado nada.** 'No vas a lastimarme.' **Dijo sonriéndole, trato de acercarse de nuevo pero Remus se alejo casi al mismo tiempo.** 'Ya basta, créeme no me haras nada. Estuve contigo toda la noche y…'

'Y mira lo que te hice.' **No podía dejar de mirar ese moretón en el rostro del metamorfomago.** 'Mira lo que he hecho…' **ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar hacía con Sirius.** 'Lo que pude haberle hecho a Peter…' **Dijo dandose la media vuelta para ocultar sus lagrimas. Se sentía mal, se sentía tal cual un animal, una bestia sin juicio; un monstruo.** 'Solo mira mis ojos…' **Dijo el chico pensando en el horrible reflejo que tenía. Irónico porque esos ojos amarillos le agradaban a Ted.** 'y lo que le hice a Sirius…' **Dijo el chico ya sin aguantar su conciencia, se cubrió el rostro con pena. Podían ser casi unos adultos, pero era increíble que a James se le apachurrara el corazón todavía al escuchar a Remus llorar; miro a Sirius y noto que el chico solo había bajado la mirada. Imagino que él sentía lo mismo.** 'Lo hice con mis propias manos…' **Dijo entre llantos.** '¿Qué clase de…? Ni siquiera se ya que soy…' **Remus negó con desesperación, antes de escuchar a Ted acercársele una vez mas.** '¡Aléjate de mi! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? S¡oy peligroso!' **Lorcan lo miro y solo trago saliva encogiéndose entre sus propios pensamientos.** 'Se ve en mi cara; todas estas cicatrices y… y ahora hasta mis ojos. No hay forma en que lo pueda ocultar, lo veo en sus golpes, en toda la gente que lastimo…' **James dio un paso para poder consolarlo, pero Ted se cruzo en su camino no se detuvo para poder llegar a Remus.** 'Soy un monstruo…' **Ted abrió los ojos de golpe.**

'¡Es solo lo que ves!' **Dijo el metamorfomago al instante, no iba a permitir que su padre se menospreciara frente a él.** 'Es solo lo que tu ves. Es que- es que yo nunca dije que me dolían estos golpes o… ¡Ni siquiera se que tengo en la cara!' **Dijo el chico abriendo los brazos, energético. James rio al ver la expresión divertida de Ted. Remus los miro de reojo…**

'Esto es serio…' **Los reprimió a ambos. Ted lo miro y sonrió acercándose.** 'Entiende que…' **Remus lo iba a detener una vez mas pero Ted abrió le sonrió haciendo su cabello a un verde neón. Remus lo miro y arrugo la frente, apreto los labios pero no pudo contenerse… Se rió.** 'Es-es-es… serio.' **Dijo el chico tratando de detenerse pero Ted había vuelto a cambiar su cabello a un naranja.** 'Ted…' **El licántropo quería que parara. Todo esto era serio, de verdad. Peter no estaba, él era al parecer un licántropo aun, Sirius estaba lastimado por su culpa y Ted también, pero…**

'Mira esto, mira esto…' **Ted tomo sus manos para quitarlas de su rostro y lo viera cambiar su cabello a un tono purpura mientras ponía su piel de algún color fosforescente. Remus lo miro, cerro los ojos de inmediato pero no pudo evitar reírse, para cuando volvió a abrir sus orbitas color miel; Ted había hecho de su nariz un pico de pato del mismo color de su cabello. Incluso James rió.**

'¿Qué… ¿Qué eres?' **Dijo Remus entre risas mientras miraba a James, el chico Potter solo dejo caer los hombros mientras disfrutaba del show también. Ted sonrió y volvió hacer otra transformación. Esta vez era su cabello se rizo de una forma exagerada, su tono era multicolor, como si fuera la peluca de algún payaso de feria.** 'No, no, no por favor…' **Remus comenzaba adivinar cual era el siguiente retoque. Te asintió y mientras ambos chicos se miraban a los ojos. La piel de Ted se hizo totalmente blanca, con excepción de sus labios que se hicieron rojos cereza al igual que su nariz, que poco a poco se hizo mas grande y claro, se hizo redonda.** 'Woah…' **Dijo Remus sintiéndose extrañado por ver la transformación en primera fila, después no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. James rio también y aplaudió cuando Lorcan comenzó a aplaudir. Sirius bufo divertido al escuchar la risa chusca de Remus. No podía ver completamente la transformación de Teddy, pero seguro era graciosa. Ya había hecho reír a James y a Remus, y claro había provocado el aplauso de Lorcan. Debía de ser buena.**

'Y tengo una mejor…' **Ted dijo mirando a Remus, este solo negaba riendo sin poder parar.** 'siempre hace reír a James y a Freddy y a… a todos en general así que...' **Temblaba, pero de felicidad. Aun tenía sujetado a su padre de las manos y mientras Remus reía con mas ánimos, él apretaba sus manos tratando de no caer por el temblor que sentía por debajo de la piel. Le gustaba, de verdad le gustaba que fuera un metamorfomago.** '…quiero ver si a ti también te hace reír.' **Apretó una vez mas sus manos mientras su cabello se tornaba rosado.**

'No Ted…' **Dijo el chico entre risas mirándolo, fue una pena porque volvió a notar ese golpe en la mejilla y ese par de rasguños adornando su piel.** 'No.' **Dijo soltándose de él y volviendo a su realidad. Ted se alarmo demasiado y trato de tomar sus manos de nuevo, pero Remus ya había bajado sus manos.** 'Gracias pero… esto no va a cambiar lo que pasa…' **Ted negó, pero se detuvo, pensó.**

 _Increíble, lo sé… Pero la verdad, es que después de verlo a los ojos y recordando lo que ayer me dijo el lobo. Mi mente se expandió y simplemente supe que insistir no era muy sensato con papá. Al menos no insistir de esa manera…_

'Oye… mira.' **Remus negó rehusando a seguir engañándose así mismo.** 'Mírame, por favor.' **Remus no supo porque, pero no pudo ignorar es petición, así que lo hizo.** '¿ves?' **Dijo el chico al ver la cara atónita de su padre. Parpadeo con una mirada sorprendida.** 'Ya no están.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros.** 'así de sencillo.' **Dijo el chico y Remus lo miro como algo realmente increíble. Lo miro como si fuera ese rayo de esperanza, Ted sonrió orgulloso de si mismo.**

'No estan…' **Dijo pensando en lo afortunado que era Ted en ser un metamorfomago, en poder ocultar lo que fuera…**

 _Ocultar… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Lo sabes. Ocultar es otra forma de engañarte a ti mismo. Las heridas siguiendo ahí por lo tanto tú sigues siendo…_

'Aun siguen ahí.' **Dijo Remus de nuevo con un semblante caído. James miro con lastima a Ted, de verdad lo estaba intentando y casi… CASI lo logra.** 'solo… solo las ocultaste.' **Dijo Remus aceptando su realidad. Se dio la medio vuelta para alejarse de todos por un momento.**

'¡Pero es que…! ¡Es que tú no lo entiendes! No lo entiendes, pero para mí...' **Lo busco, busco que lo mirara, necesitaba que lo mirara. Así que se puso frente a él, lo tomo de los hombros y fue extraño que Remus lo dejara hacerlo.** 'para mi es… es lo más grandioso que me ha pasado en la vida..' **era una pena que no recordara lo de la noche pasada.**

'¿Acaso estás loco?' **Remus dijo con gesto confundido y completamente en contra de las palabras de Hufflepuff.**

'Lunático diría yo…' **Dijo Ted sonriéndole. Fue una buena respuesta, tan buena que dejo a Remus atónito. Se quedo mirándolo, había algo. Había algo en ese chico que lo inquietaba. Tenía las palabras correctas para dejarlo así… sin palabras, con un sentimiento extraño en su pecho.** 'Así que sí, es cierto.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros, mostrando el golpe y los rasguños.** 'sea lo que sea que este en mi cara, no voy a ocultarlo.' **Dijo sonriéndole.** 'Porque sería como ocultar esa noche…' **Dijo en un suspiro.** 'sería como ocultarte a ti.' **Remus sonrió ligeramente. Eso le había llegado, seguía creyendo que era un monstruo pero ahí frente a Ted… sentía que tenía que aprender a vivir con la idea.**

'De acuerdo.' **Remus susurro tranquilo y Ted sonrió de lado, agradecido de que dejara esos inútiles pensamientos. Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos en silenció, una especie de lenguaje secreto se estaba formando entre los dos… no había forma de explicarlo, solo existía.**

'De acuerdo…' **James dijo extrañado al ver a Remus completamente embobado con Ted.** 'Rem…' **lo llamo.**

'Están llamándose.' **Dijo Lorcan asombrado.** 'Seguramente lo está llamando el lobo. Lo está reclamando como suyo.' **Se escucho un tosido tosco y torpe. James volteo hacía la cama y ahí estaba Sirius; el responsable de tal sonido.**

'¿lo esta… ¿Qué?' **Dijo el chico sonrojado.** 'Él no está…'

'Esta embobado…' **Dijo James señalando con el pulgar a Remus. Sirius arrugo la frente, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin saber que decir. Era cierto, lo veía con sus propios ojos.** 'Mira, Remus… Remus…' **James cantó y efectivamente no hubo respuesta.**

'¡Basura! Solo… Solo…' **Sirius se sentía extraño, ¿culpable? ¿Celoso? ¿molesto de que Remus no estuviera preocupado por lo que le había hecho? O… ¿Molesto porque Ted se estaba robando toda la atención? El seguía con el hombro herido, con el cuerpo cansado y con hambre… ¿o acaso, era que temía un poco que lo de Ted y él fuera cierto? Que ahora Remus era…**

 _Un pedófilo; enamorado de un chico de 17 años..._

'Gracias.' **Levanto la mirada instintivamente, la voz de uno de sus mejores amigos, había sonado quebrada y herida. Inmediatamente se culpo por ello. Para cuando miro a Remus este abrazaba a Ted, solo podía ver como sus hombros subían y bajaban temblorosos…**

 _No… Remus no llores…_

 **Pensó con fastidio. Si Remus lloraba no tenía mucha opción a seguir discutiendo, no podría. Porque entonces significaba que realmente estaba herido.**

 **Conocía al licántropo, sería una ofensa si no lo hacía. La mayoría del tiempo usando esa mascara de tranquilidad; descubrió que solo era para no preocupar a nadie, para mantenerse "Fuerte" y normal ante los demás, para ocultar todo su dolor. Remus lloraba. No lo hacía seguido pero cuando lloraba lo hacía sin prejuicios, otra cosa que le admiraba. Cuando conoció a su familia supo porque podía llorar con total libertad, sin sentirse humillado o con vergüenza. Claro, tenía la ventaja de ser hijo de una muggle y un mago. No como él que provenía de una familia con costumbres y estirpe que honrar. Fue en esas vacaciones de invierno, solo tenía trece; le había dicho a su familia que iría con James para que lo dejaran pasar las vacaciones en otro lugar que no fuera su casa. No había entendido porque Remus se ponía tan tenso porque fuera a su casa. Cuando llego ahí lo entendió… Remus era incluso mas centrado y consciente de lo que era en Hogwarts. Tranquilo, amable, consciente de todo. Era como un mini adulto, ese chico que se había metido en problemas con ellos en Hogwarts parecía retenido debajo de esa piel. No lo entendió hasta que tuvo una de sus pesadillas… era normal, porque en Hogwarts también las escuchaba. Esperaba a escuchar algún llanto del chico para ir a abrazarlo. Pero Remus no hizo sonido alguno, estaba llorando, pero lo hacía en silencio; como si tuviera algún tipo de prejuicio. Al día siguiente había bajado con total normalidad, sonriente y amable con sus padres aun a pesar de que tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados.**

 **Fue inevitable para Sirius, ni siquiera él se dio cuenta de ello. Pero a partir de ese día, analizo cada vez que escuchaba a llorar a Remus y no tardo mucho en entender tres cosas: La primera; Remus vivía con más de una guerra consigo mismo; era mucho más que solo el licántropo con el que se tenía que encontrar una vez al mes. La segunda; Remus realmente lo consideraba un amigo, que los dejara escuchar sus llantos sin problema alguno le decía cuanta confianza el chico de ojos miel depositaba en ellos. La tercera; si Remus lloraba en voz alta, era porque realmente algo le dolía, porque Remus no era un chillón, ni un debilucho, era solo sensible. Demasiado (Culpaba a la madre).**

 **El día que lo descubrió fue tanto aterrador como emocionante. Al chico le agrado mas el licántropo desde que descubrió esa faceta de él, le pareció increíble descubrir que en una personita como Remus había un mar de interrogantes. Saber que un chico de su edad podía ser mas que solo un ser agradable, con gustos parecidos y buen sentido del humor, era una sensación que le provocaba cosquillas, al igual que a James. Supuso que por eso su amistad se fortaleció. Supuso que era por eso porque se sentía tan mal al escucharlo llorar en ese momento. Y comenzó a replantearse si había sido sensato reclamarle lo del hombro…**

 _Él no lo hizo después de todo… ese chico no podía haberlo hecho._

'Lo siento… yo…' **Remus se separo de Ted avergonzado, tratando de volver a ponerse esa mascara. Sirius no entendía ¿para qué? Y aunque se lo dijera, Remus jamás podría explicárselo, lo único que el chico Black sabía era que no tenía que usarla ahora; estaba con ellos y no corría peligro. ¿Por qué querer ocultarlo entonces?**

 _Ahh claro, lo hiciste sentir mal idiota._

'Está bien… no tienes que preocuparte, está bien.' **Ted le dijo evitando que se alejara de él.** 'oye, no hay problema. Yo también lloro de la nada.' **Dijo el chico abrazándolo. Remus rió quitando las lagrimas de su rostro.** 'a las chicas les gusta.' **Dijo mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa divertida. Remus volvió a reír, James los acompaño esta vez.**

 _Maldita sea…_

 **Sirius los miro con la frente arrugada, sintiendo una especie de vacio en su estomago y un cálido sentimiento al ver a Ted haciendo reír a su amigo.**

 _Qué bueno que estas aquí, busarajo._

 **OOoOO**

 **Había caminado tan deprisa que cuando llego al aula de pociones y noto sus ropas sucias y fuera de su lugar la hizo reflexionar un poco acerca de controlar sus crisis nerviosas. Solo sabía que estaba ahí con una pijama ridícula. Sucia. Despeinada. Mostrándose como su fuera una chica completamente salida. Sin un gramo de vergüenza o sensatez… o ambas. Y eso, eso la hacía sentirse decepcionada, avergonzada y de alguna forma… bien.**

 **Se regaño mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo al llegar al aula de pociones. Pero bueno, le alegraba no haberse encontrado en el camino a nadie. Solo era eso. No significaba para nada que estaba contenta por haber violado como 7 reglas de la escuela. No. Solo sonreía porque no había hecho el ridículo frente a nadie, eso era todo. Esa adrenalina que hacái que respirara entre cortadamente era solo la consecuencia de haber caminado tan rápido. El hecho de haber pasado una noche en la casa de los gritos tratando una herida de quiza tercer grado, no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con su alta autoestima. Ni siquiera era eso…**

 _Solo fue la caminata, rápida. Solo eso._

 **Molly era malísima para mentirle a todos… pero era una experta mintiéndose así misma.**

'Deja eso…' **Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y en un arranque de confianza se puso el gorro de la chamarra mostrando ese cuerno de unicornio en la coronilla. Sonreía, pero solo era porque hacía mucho frió.** 'Y aun sigo despeinada…' **Se dijo así misma.** 'Ahora, ahora, ahora…' **Canto mirando los muebles repletos de frascos.** 'Dijo que estaba detrás del mueble que tenía los bichos…' **Giro y encontró a toda una cadena de diferentes insectos y otras criaturas que solo la hacían vomitar.** 'Qué asco…' **Dijo la chica sacudiéndose exageradamente por el asco que le causaba las texturas de todos esos animales.** 'Detrás de esos frascos. Dijo arriba…' **La chica suspiro al notar que la estatura del gemelo y la de ella eran diferentes por aproximadamente una cabeza.** 'Como se supone que…' **Se paro de puntitas pero apenas llegaba a tocar las tapas de esos jarrones repletos de viscosos insectos.** 'Arghh…' **Molly dijo asustada cuando quedo con la vista pegada a uno de ellos.** 'No se como Lorcan puede hacer estas cosas…' **Dijo contrayendo los brazos y sacudiéndose de nuevo.** 'No, tranquila Molly. Puedes hacerlo.' **Dijo obstinada, pero solamente era por el cansancio. No que ella se sintiera confiada (para nada)** 'Si ya pudiste pasar toda la noche despierta en ese horrible lugar esto no es nada… puedes hacerlo, eres una chica independiente y capaz.' **Dijo golpeando su puño en la palma de su mano.**

 **Una vez mas lo intento pero cuando casi le cae un jarron encima se hizo para atrás de nuevo.**

'No puedo hacerlo… no puedo…' **Dijo la chica sintiendo un escalofrió a lo largo de su espalda.** '¿Por qué me piden este tipo de cosas a mi? ¿De donde ve Sirius que puedo hacer este tipo de cosas? ¿de verdad vera todo eso?' **La chica soltó un largo suspiro recordando la forma en la que Sirius la había mirado. Se sonrojo un poco de hecho.** 'yo no creo que yo sea…' **Entonces miro su ropa. Seguramente era un desastre, pero que la sola idea de que alguien como Sirius le dijera linda. La hacía creerlo un poco, porque era genial saber que había gente que no solo veía el exterior. Si era cierto entonces, su teoría había superado a la de su despampánate prima; Dominique Weasley.** 'lo sabía.' **Dijo sonriéndose.** 'Lo sabía…' **Aplaudió emocionada.** 'Sirius es la prueba, no puedo creerlo…' **Dijo saltando una vez mas para dirigirse al mueble, llena de una notable positivismo.** 'Y si eso es posible, entonces…' **Se estiro una vez, lo mas que pudo, no importaba que dejara ver una parte de su abdomen, tenía que lograrlo. Sabía que podíaa alcanzarlo, Sirius confiaba en ella, Lorcan confiaba en ella, James confiaba en ella, Ted confiaba en ella y por el momento ella confiaba en ella. Así que lo haría.** '…puedo ayudarlos…' **Dijo con esfuerzo y sonrió cuando sintió un frasco delgado detrás de los tarros de insectos.** '¡Sí!' **Dijo y se elevo un poquito mas, salto decidida a tomarlo rápido y sacarlo para después poder irse rápido y entregar el pedido. Molly sentía que podái hacerlo todo y solo por esa sonrisa que Sirius le había regalado.** 'Una…' **Dijo preparándose, tentando terreno.** 'Dos…' **Localizo exactamente donde estaba la botella para poder tomarla precisa y no tirar alguno de esos repugnantes tarros.** '¡Tres!' **Salto confiada.**

'¿No es mas fácil usar un banco?' **Molly abrió los y toda esa concentración y estima se perdieron a mitad del salto, haciendo sus manos torpes y sus rodillas débiles. Su mano manoteo e hizo tambalear los tarros que tenía enfrente. Molly miro todo en cámara lenta. Los tarros bailando, chocado entre si y finalmente perdiendo equilibrio para caer hacía ella.**

'¡No!' **Dio la chica cuando sus botas afelpadas tocaron el suelo y la hicieron resbalar, entonces levanto la mirada y noto que todo esos frascos iban hacía ella.**

 _Ahyyy no…_

 **Cerro de inmediato los ojos preparándose para el golpe.**

 _Son de vidrió, seguro quedare mal, seguro quedare toda cortada… ¿Cómo pude creer que podría hacerlo?_

 **Grito ahogado cuando el primero se estrello en el suelo. Se tenso esperando el golpe cuando escucho a uno segundo quebrarse detrás de ella. Levanto los brazos cuando un tercero la salpico de un liquido al impactar con el suelo y chillo cuando sintió a los insectos remolinearse en sus pies al haberse quebrado uno cuarto. La chica se abrazo espantada sacudiendo sus piernas y chillando de miedo, sabiendo que el último le caería justo en la cabeza y que seguramente la dejaría inconsciente. Temblaba, esperando el impacto… pero el impacto ya estaba tardando, se obligo a abrir los ojos—aunque no quisiera hacerlo—noto el desastre a su alrededor y arrugo la frente aun algo temblorosa. Con la respiración agitada—esta vez de miedo—levanto el rostro para ver si el tarro que le caería en la cabeza se había quedado para su suerte al borde del mueble.**

'¡Ahhh!' **La chica grito con horror cuando vio a un tumulto de orugas tibetanas encimadas entre si en un tarro de cristal que flotaba poco encima de su cabeza.**

'Tranquila Weasley.' **Molly escucho de nuevo esa voz que la había salvado y… también la había hecho perder el control de la situación. No se animaba a abrir los ojos ahora, tenía insectos a su alrededor e incluso flotando sobre ella, pero le daba tanta pena frente a… quien sea que se acercaba, que prefirió no gritar, ni agitarse mas. Si ya la había salvado una vez, seguramente la podía ayudar con lo otro.** 'Estas pequeñitas no te harán nada…' **Molly arrugo la frente reconociendo esa voz dulce e inocente…**

 _Ahyy no. Ahyyy no. Por favor no. ¡Por lo que mas quieras no!_

'Aunque si tu cuerno, le atraviesa el cuerpo a una…' **Sintió que toco el cuerno de unicornio ficticio de su chamarra.** 'Seguro quedaras bañada de su…' **Se detuvo y Molly se lo imagino buscando algún termino correcto.** '…esencia.' **Dijo entre risas.** 'por así decirlo.' **Molly se puso roja de la cara. No podía creerlo. Por primera vez se había dejado creer en si misma y esto le pasaba. Quedaba cubierta de insectos que ahora caminaban sobre su ridícula pijama.** 'Voy a ponerlas por acá, mientras tú…' **Molly asintió.** 'No sé que quieras hacer con todos esos amiguitos.' **Dijo entre risas y en un tono burlón. Molly no lo culpo.**

'Si… ehm…' **Dijo la chica aun con los ojos cerrados y sacudiendo discretamente su brazo, sintió como caminaban todas esas "bestias".**

'uno esta caminándote por la espalda.' **Molly apretó los labios para no gritar y con todo el valor que poseía sacudió su espalda con su mano, se retorció cuando toco la textura del insecto. Escucho la risa del chico y solo quería meterse bajo la tierra o que de plano esos insectos se la comieran. Ni siquiera lo escucho caminar hacía ella esta vez.** 'Déjame ayudarte.' **Molly se quedo tensa ignorando a todos los insectos que le caminaban por encima de la ropa. Sintió la mano del chico en su espalda para después dejar de sentir un ligero peso en ella.** 'Listo.' **Dijo el chico mirando el espécimen que tenía en sus manos.**

'Gra-gr-gracias. Gracias Lysander.' **Dijo la chica tragando saliva y a punto de explotar de lo roja que estaba su cara. Miro de reojo hacía atrás, ahí estaba Lysnader sujetando a un insecto color negro y analizándolo con la mirada. Se veía impecable, ordenado…**

 _Guapo… Es increíble como se le puede ver tan bien una sudadera negra y unos jeans… Bueno es que resalta mas su piel y… sus ojos… y con ese cabello así… hasta sosteniendo al insecto se ve bien…_

'Weasley, algo te quemo la cara.' **Dijo el chico sin mirarla. Molly abrió los ojos y se llevo instintivamente una mano al rostro. No sentía ardor, solo sentía caliente su piel. No era una quemadura, era su sonrojo de lo que Lysander hablaba.**

 _Quédate callada._

 **Molly asintió a su pensamiento. Se quedo callada hasta que sintio un cosquilleo por el tobillo.**

'¡Ahhh!' **Grito la chica recordando que aun había insectos sobre ella. Sacudió su cuerpo suplicando que eso los alejara.**

 _¡Largo, largo, largo!_

'¡QUE ASCOOO!' **Chillo con horror. Lysander la miro y alzó una ceja mirando incomodo hacía la puerta.** '¡Déjenme!'

 **El Ravenclaw suspiro y decidió terminar de una vez por todas todo esto.**

'Tengo mejores cosas que hacer…' **Dijo el chico sacando su varita. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Molly sintió un ligero roce a través de todo su cuerpo.** '¿Tienes tu varita, Weasley?' **Dijo el chico con algo de fastidio. Molly abrió los ojos, iba a levantar la mirada pero Lysander la detuvo.** 'No lo hagas.' **Sentencio** 'Solo saca tu varita y repara los tarros.' **Molly trago saliva y asintió sacando su varita. Con un par de movimientos los tarros volvieron a unirse.** 'Cierra los ojos.' **Lysander dijo sin tacto, pero a Molly le pareció un gran gesto no hacerla sufrir viendo todas esas "asquerosas" criaturas. Así que lo hizo. Solo se escucho un sonido de succión y al final un "¡Flip!".** 'Listo.' **Dijo el chico sin muchos ánimos, sin nada de ánimos a decir verdad…**

'Gracias…' **Dijo la chica chiquito, pero depsues de pensar lo que le había ahorrado. El golpe y seguro las detenciones, se dio cuenta que Lysander de verdad había sido su héroe.** 'Gracias de verdad Lysander, yo no se que hubiera pasado si tú n…'

'¿Qué es lo que ibas a tomar?' **el Scamander dijo sin importarle lo que Molly tuviera que decirle.** '¿Dónde está Lorcan?' **Se volteo a ella y la miro sin un gesto de amabilidad, tampoco le hablo molesto solo era una voz y una actitud bastante neutral. Molly titubeo en decirle, entendía la parte en la que era su hermano…**

 _¿Mayor? No sé…_

 **Pero, la casa de los gritos era un secreto. Un secreto que no podía compartir con nadie que no fuera de la familia.**

 _Aunque… Lorcan esta alla y no es precisamente de la familia… ¡oh no! ¡Definitivamente no es de la familia! Eso nos lleva a la siguiente situación… ¿Le puedo decir o no?_

'Weasley.' **Molly saltó despertando de sus pensamientos. Lysander la miro alzo las cejas e hizo un intento de sonrisa, pero solo para apurar a la chica.** 'Lorcan.' **Le recordó. Molly asintió, abrió la boca pero no creía que iba a ser una buena idea que Lysander llegara a la casa de los gritos. Después de todo a Sirius no le agradaba y esa poción que iba a llevar era para Sirius.**

'es que…' **Lysander suspiro ruidoso con notorio fastidio.** 'Es-es… complicado.' **Dijo la chica apenada.**

'Solo dime donde esta, no voy a interrumpir los asuntos extraños de Lupin…'

'No-no-no… no es eso.' **Dijo Molly para que no se sintiera mal.** 'es solo que…'

'no me expliques nada.' **El chico la interrumpió y Molly asintió agachando la mirada.** 'Solo dime donde esta.' **Molly lo miro y arrugo la frente con dolor.** 'Wea…'

'¡Es que no puedo!' **Dijo la chica con dolor y cerrando los ojos porque si no lo hacía no podría hacerlo.** '¡él está mal! ¡Y si no le llevo esa poción va a perder el brazo!' **Lysander arrugo la frente sin importarle un comino todo lo que decía.** '¡Y seamos honestos yo no puedo hacer esas cosas!'

'No.' **El chico le dio toda la razón, cruzándose de brazos y esperando el momento perfecto para callarla y sacarle la información.**

'¡Lo sé!' **Dijo la chica sin discutir.** '¡Por eso necesitamos que Lorcan lo haga!' **Lysander se detuvo y arrugo la frente molesto de la idea de que solo estuviera usando a su hermano.** '¡Pero él no podía salir porque aun hace mucho frió y se pone pálido y raro...' **Lysander poco a poco se quedo boquiabierto, aun a pesar de que Molly hablaba con rapidez y dramatismo el chico de Ravenclaw, escuchaba cada palabra de la anécdota de la pelirroja.** 'y no llevo su medicina…'

'No es medi…' **Lysander iba a aclararle pero pensó que no era necesario.**

'Entonces yo solo le llevare esa poción… y él lo arreglara todo.' **Dijo Molly cansada.** 'Pero no puedo hacerlo…' **Se decepciono de si misma.** 'Ni siquiera pude bajar el frasco. No lo alcanzo… ¿Cómo voy…' **Estaba a mitad de una platica interna y motivacional, cuando Lysander tosió interrumpiéndola.**

'No lo hagas.' **Molly levanto ambas cejas y lo volteo a ver. El chico la miraba inexpresivo.**

'Ehm…' **La chica balbuceo y el chico solo suspiro, haciéndola sentirse algo lenta.**

'No lo hagas, Weasley.' **Repitió, esta vez mirándola de pies a cabeza. Molly agacho la mirada discretamente al suelo, sabía que miraba lo ridícula que era su pijama.** 'Por ese cuerno en tu cabeza, no lo hagas.' **Okay la pelirroja se puso roja de vergüenza. Se abrazo así misma como una protección.** 'Escucha… por lo que, escuche.' **El chico comenzó a caminar por el aula.** 'Estas a mitad de una situación… incomoda ¿cierto?' **Molly abrió la boca pero Lysander no dejo que continuara, solo siguió caminando y hablando.** 'y si sigues así—y claro, por tus antecedentes de comportamiento…' **se detuvo y la miro para después mirar esos tarros de insectos. Molly abrió ligeramente los ojos y volteo el rostro discretamente.** 'vas a terminar en un estado… crónico.' **Molly lo miro. Crónico sonaba mal.**

'¿Cro…'

'Si.' **Dijo Lysander al escuchar la primera sílaba.** 'Solo piensa, a donde te van a llevar todas estas decisiones que estas tomando.' **Molly miro hacía su cabeza.**

'Pero… Sirius necesita la…'

'Vas a llevarles eso y todo se va a solucionar, sí… puede… es una posibilidad.' **A Molly le preocupo esa probabilidad.** 'La última vez creímos que su hombro no tendría problemas de nuevo y… henos aquí.' **Dijo el chico deteniéndose frente a ella para sonreírle.** 'Así que… que arriesgues tu reputación, tu salud y tu autoestima, no vale la pena por algo que está muy al azar.' **Seguía caminando por el salón, alrededor de ella, Molly pensaba en todo lo que le decía.** 'Solo piénsalo Molly, es fin de semana y a esta hora es normal que nadie este despierto pero… cuando vuelvas... bueno, hoy hay partido…' **De nuevo se detuvo frente a ella.** 'Ya sabes, el primer partido de la temporada y… la mayoría de los estudiantes van a verlo ¿recuerdas?' **Molly se sintió desnuda cuando la volvió a mirar de pies a cabeza.** 'pero bueno, seguro vale la pena. Abracemos ese 30% de probabilidad de que Sirius mejore para que pueda acompañarte en tu vergüenza…' **Molly arrugo la frente y se vio metida en un conflicto. Parecía injusto ahora que lo escuchaba de Lysander.** 'oh y la vergüenza es lo de menos, al fin y al cabo ¿a quien le importa lo que digan los demás de nosotros? Todos tenemos derecho a usar una pijama de arcoíris y una chamarra de unicornio con un perfecto cuerno en la frente. Las bromas que hará Dominique acerca de eso, ya sabes que es tan creativa en esas cosas…' **Molly se removió incomoda. No parecía tan genial ahora…** 'pero bueno, eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es… bueno, Molly somos Prefectos.' **El chico hizo un ademan con su mano para darle mas importancia. Molly lo miro y parpadeo por un momento había olvidado ese detalle.** 'Y no es porque te juzgue, de verdad que no. Pero estoy seguro que no sería extraño que algun profesor preguntara por tu… selección de ropa y lo sucia que te ves.' **Molly se toco el rostro limpiando un poco sus mejillas para notar que sus manos estaban igual de sucias.** 'Y ese cabello…' **Dijo el chico mirando el cabello de la chica que solo se puso roja de vergüenza.** 'Es lindo pero…'

 _ **¿Lindo?**_ _¿¡Molly, quieres concentrarte!?_

'y tomando en cuanta que ayer el profesor Longbottom pregunto por ti…'

'¿Qué?' **Molly dijo peinando su cabello. Lysander asintió inocente.**

'No lo sé. Lo entiendo ahora y es que…' **EL chico se detuvo, para mirar el rostro preocupado de la chica. Aun no perdía el toque. Si lo podía hacer con Lorcan, Molly era pan comido.** '¿estas segura que nadie te vio salir?' **Molly abrió los ojos y recordó que prácticamente salió galopando cuando escucho a Filch.** 'eso puede explicarlo…'

'Pero… pero…' **Molly dijo afligida pensando que la había atrapado, toda una vida con una reputación excelente para quedar manchada por esto.**

'No se si puedan quitarle a alguien el titulo de Prefecto.' **Molly abrió los ojos. Lo que sus padres dirían al enterarse y la razón… metería en problemas a Ted.** 'Oh bueno… ya sabes lo que dicen… "Siempre hay una primera vez para todo." ¿O no?' **Dijo el chico sonriendo inocente.**

'Lysan…' **Molly estaba confundida, achicada y de un momento a otro cansada.**

'Oh… te ves mal.' **Dijo Lysander con un tono preocupado.** '¿Estas bien… Molly?' **Marco el nombre y Molly abrió los ojos y se sonrojo un poco.** 'Déjame ayudarte…' **Dijo el chico a sus espaldas tomándola del hombro izquierdo y su mano derecha.** 'Siéntate un poco…' **Dijo el chico llevándola a un banco. Molly estaba sonrojada y algo temblorosa. Lysander la soltó para ofrecerle un asiento.**

'Ehmm… gracias.' **Dijo la chica en un suspiro, entre soñador y entre preocupado.**

'Tranquila Molly.' **Dijo Lysander poniendo otro asiento frente a ella.** 'Seguro vale la pena todo esto.' **Molly asintió algo pensativa acerca de eso.** 'Ustedes… todos son tan… unidos.' **Dijo el chico con una falsa empatía.** 'No me sorprende lo extremo que llevan sus actos, wow… porque, puede ser expulsión.' **Molly soltó un chillido de dolor. Lysander la miro de reojo y continuo.** 'Pero supongo que es algo que llevan en las venas. Weasley, después de todo.' **Dijo sonriéndole. Molly lo miro algo alucinada de lo bien que se veía sonriendo… sonriéndole a ella. Pero bajo la mirada cuando recordó en el aprieto que estaba.** 'es increíble de verdad… ni siquiera Lorcan y yo somos como ustedes…' **Dijo el chico pasando su dedo índice por la mesa.** '…digo, claro que me preocupa y todo pero…' **Suspiro largo, Molly levanto la mirada y noto a un Lysander algo decaído.** 'es muy difícil cuando Lorcan trata de alejarse de mi.' **Dijo el chico con dolor. Molly lo miro y parpadeo conmovida.** 'Se que quiere explorar y todo eso, pero… es peligroso eso del frió y… estoy seguro que no tomo sus medicinas. ¿Lo viste bien en la mañana?' **La miro con esos ojos de angustia y Molly casi se lanza abrazarlo. Asintió.** 'Que bien.' **Dijo el chico tallando sus manos.** 'Eso me alivia un poco… espero que vuelvan antes de que le pase algo… la última vez casi le da una neumonía.' **Molly se sorprendió, no creía que lo de Lorcan fuera tan extremo.** 'Traigo aquí sus medicinas…' **Señalo el bolsillo del pantalón.** 'creí que aparecería aquí pero… tiene lógica. Hace mucho frió.' **Termino con un semblante de preocupación.** 'Pero bueno…' **Sacudio su cabeza.** 'Espero que los ayude, antes de que se quede dormido por el frió.'

'¿Qué?' **Molly lo detuvo cuando el chico se levanto. Lysander asintió como si nada.**

'si no ha dormido, seguramente en algún punto su cuerpo va a colapsarse… ¿hay una cama, verdad?' **Dijo de nuevo con ese tono preocupado.**

'Sirius la esta… ¿entonces él puede quedarse inconsciente de la nada?' **Molly dijo preocupada, aun así le llevara la poción podía ser que Lorcan estuviera dormido cuando llegara.**

'me gustaría mucho estar ahí para ayudarlo.' **Molly abrió los ojos y volteo hacía Lysander; él ya la estaba mirando también y la pelirroja sintió que por un momento—y seguramente recordaría esto por el resto de su vida—Lysander y ella se habían conectado.** 'Weasley…' **Lysander la miro y sonrió de lado. Molly se bajo de la silla.**

'Tal vez…' **Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.**

'Tú podrías ver a Lorcan.'

'Tú podrías ahorrarte todos los problemas, estoy seguro que si sales de tu habitación para cuando todos despierten… Ahora la mayoría están en el gran comedor.' **Lysander dijo señalándolo con el pulgar. Molly asintió.**

'Pero…' **Molly pensó en lo de la casa de los gritos. Era un secreto. Lysander negó y busco su mirada.**

'Por favor…' **Dijo mirándola con sus ojos azules.** 'Por favor Molly… Él…' **Molly podía jurar que se le estaban llenando las pupilas de lagrimas.** 'no lo entiende y… de verdad que puede resultar algo espantoso…' **Molly sintió un remolino en la boca del estomago y asintió de inmediato.**

'Esta…' **La pelirroja lo miro y trago saliva, Lysander era indiscutiblemente lindo cuando hablaba de su hermano.** 'Esta…' **Como le fastidiaba que balbuceara. Ya se había cansado de convencerla, solo quería que se lo dijera ya.** 'Esta en la casa de los gritos.'

 **OOoOO**

'El señor Lupin es de verdad, la criatura mas increíble que mis ojos han visto.' **Lorcan dijo emocionado mientras revisaba el hombro de Sirius. El chico de ojso grises sonrió de lado.**

'¿creí que yo era tu favorito Ravee?' **Lorcan lo miro y rió. Termino por negar y Sirius lo miro ofendido.** 'Bueno, ser abatido por Remus no es tan malo después de todo…'

'Solo mira esto… pudiste morir.' **Sirius no supo si sonreír por el tono de alegría de Lorcan o entristecerse porque era cierto.** 'De verdad, la forma en a que conecta ambos lados es… wow… que suerte.' **Dijo el chico asintiendo.**

'él no es siempre así, Ravee…' **Temió por arruinar sus ilusiones pero necesitaba decirlo para calmar a su cerebro.** 'Solo fue por la luna llena.' **Lorcan negó y Siius lo miro algo alarmado. Había parendido que Lorcan era bueno para esas cosas.** 'Entonces…'

'Es que, él siempre ha vivido con eso.' **Dijo como si fuera lo mas normal.** 'Es parte de él.' **Sirisu arrugo la frente en desacuerdo.**

'Remus no es como él…'

'no son dos seres diferentes, Sirius.' **Lorcan le dijo mirando aun su hombro. Sirius arrugo la idea pensando en Remus. No podía ser cierto; Remus era amable y empático, era tierno e inteligente, era tan humano, no podía ser esa bestia.**

 _No. Yo lo conozco, él no es así. Yo lo supe desde el momento en el que lo ayude en el expreso. Remus ni siquiera quería defenderse de los estúpidos de Slytherin._

'Por eso esta molesto.' **Sirius lo miro de reojo, Lorcan seguía hablando como si nada mientras limpiaba su hombro.** 'El señor Lupin, trata de ocultarlo siempre…'

'Y ahora entiendo por qué. Mi hombro es la prueba.' **Lorcan negó.**

'Solo quiere llamar su atención. Por eso lo lastima tanto…' **Dijo el chico en un tono muy tranquilo.** 'Quiere que él lo entienda.'

'¿Qué entienda qué?' **Sirius dijo, dispuesto a ayudar a Remus para controlar a esa bestia. Lo había visto por años llegar malherido a su habitación, con la espalda llena de moretes y rasguños, totalmente débil.**

'¿Conoces a Fenrir Greyback?' **Sirius arrugo la frente y miro a Lorcan, lo analizo. Por supuesto que sabía quien era Fenrir Greyback. Lo que lo sorprendido es que él lo supiera.** 'Seguro sí.' **Dijo Lorcan para poder continuar.**

'¿Qué hay de ese idiota?' **Lorcan se detuvo y lo miro.**

'Él es… uno de los personajes mas capaces de la historia.' **Sirius lo miro aturdido. Todo lo que sabía de Greyback no eran buenas, pero una vez mas…**

'Nada es normal contigo ¿Verdad Ravee?' **Lorcan lo miro y se apeno un poco.** 'Tómalo como un cumplido.' **Lorcan entonces levanto la mirada y asintió quedo.** '¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es un personaje?'

'Se que, no ha muchas personas les agrada…'

'Cuenta a Remus en el club.' **Lorcan asintió.** 'es solo que, entiendo porque quería hacer un ejercito de licántropos. Tenía la capacidad para hacerlo…' **Dijo el chico mojando el trapo con el que limpiaba a Sirius.** 'él logro ser uno. Era un mago, pero también era un licántropo y en vez de negarlo…'

'se puso a morder gente.'

'se hizo más fuerte.' **Dijo Lorcan deteniéndose para que Sirius lo comprendiera.** 'Él no odiaba esa otra parte de él.'

'Esta demente, Ravee.' **Sirius dijo con el conocimiento que Remus le había dado sobre el otro licántropo.** 'Le quito su libertad, él… lo tomo y lo mordió. Solo tenía cuatro años.'

'¿enserio?' **Lorcan dijo sorprendido.** 'Eso… eso es impresionante.' **Dijo el chico pensando nuevamente en Remus.** 'Woah…'

'¿Qué?' **Sirius pregunto curiosos era todo un espectáculo ver las expresiones de Lorcan.**

'es que ahora todo tiene sentido…' **Dijo Lorcan pensativo. Sirius lo miro y le pidió que continuara.** 'Él es tan fuerte.' **Sirius pensó en Remus… No había notado eso. De hecho…**

'¿él? ¿a cuál de los él te refieres?' **Lorcan lo miro inexpresivo.** 'Ravee, me rehusó a creer que él sea parte de él.' **Dijo Sirius cruzando los brazos. Eso le provoco una punzada en el hombro.** 'Auch…'

'cuidado…' **Dijo Lorcan divertido.** 'Eres igual de inquieto a él.' **Sirius comenzaba a confundirse con tantos él.**

'¿a cuál?' **Lorcan lo miro y se comenzó a reír de la expresión de Sirius, era como el gran perro de la otra noche pero hablando. Era tan torpe, pero al mismo tiempo cálido.** 'Ravee… ¿te estás burlando de mi?' **Dijo Sirius divertido. Lorcan negó abrazándose el estomago de la risa.** 'Yo creo que sí.' **Dijo Sirius desafiante mostrando una sonrisa de lado. Lo miro como si se tratara de ese gran perro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacía él. Lorcan abrió los ojos y fue arrastrado a un lado de Sirius que con su única mano sano, le comenzó hacer cosquillas. Pero Lorcan… no rió.** '¿No tienes cosquillas?' **Dijo Sirius en un tono algo decepcionado. Lorcan sonrió imaginando sus orejas hacía abajo, él ya había inclinado la cabeza.**

'No.' **Dijo el chico tragando saliva pero sin dejar ese gesto alegre.** 'Sí…' **Dijo pensándolo bien. Poco a poco ese semblante se apago.** 'No lo sé…' **Dijo sentándose en la cama. Sirius lo miro.** 'Ya no recuerdo.' **Dijo el chico mirando sus manos.**

'¿Como que no te acuerdas?' **Dijo Sirius de repente, le parecía absurdo que alguien no se acordara de eso. Pero Lorcan estaba terminando ser una infinidad de secretos.** 'Es parte de…' **No sabía si era buena idea sacarlo a la platica, después de todo estaban teniendo un buen rato.**

'no.' **Dijo Lorcan sonriendo de lado con esa mirada triste.** 'es… el frió.' **Dijo en un suspiro. Sirius entendió.**

'¿No puedes… ya sabes. ¿Calentarte o…?' **Lorcan rió. Sirius tenía tantos gestos caninos.**

'Soy frió todo el tiempo.' **Dijo Lorcan ya sintiéndose mas en confianza. Sirius parecía mas un perro que un chico ahora.**

'¿Todo el tiempo? ¿Hasta en verano?' **Lorcan asintió gateando hasta su hombro.**

'No tengo tanto calor como los demás, es una ventaja supongo.' **Dijo el chico revisando el hombro y sonriendo al ver la herida mas cerrada.**

'¿Por qué?' **Sirius pregunto extrañado de ese detalle, creía que Lorcan solo era sensible al frió. Nunca imagino que todo el tiempo estaba frió. No era posible… no sonaba posible. A menos de que fuera una especie de criatura y…** '¿Por qué?' **Repitió cada vez mas curioso. Lorcan lo miro y le entraron ganas de rascarle detrás de la oreja.** '¿Qué haces?' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises sintiendo la mano fría de Lorcan detrás de su oreja.** 'De verdad estas frió…' **Lorcan se detuvo poniendo un gesto de tristeza.** 'Pero está bien… está bien, no me molesta en absoluto.' **El chico sonrió y continuo rascando detrás de la oreja. La verdad es que se sentía bien.** 'entonces…'

'No lo sé.' **Dijo el chico, Sirius lo miro y noto que había cierta titubes en su rostro.**

'No es cierto.' **Dijo Sirius inteligente. Lorcan lo miro y se sorprendió de lo conectado que Sirius también estaba con su animal.** 'Lo sabes…' **Tomo su muñeca y la bajo para que dejara de rascar. Lorcan miro su mano y parpadeo confundido. No le importaba que lo tocara… no sentía ese pavor como antes.** 'solo no quieres decírmelo.' **Lorcan lo miro y negó.**

'ahora si.' **Definitivamente que lo pudiera tocar era una buena señal para el rubio.** 'yo…' **Bajo la mirada y se quedo en silencio por un par de segundos hasta que sintió la impaciencia de Sirius.** 'bueno, los gemelos…'

'oh lo sabía…' **Dijo Sirius negando. Seguía con la sospecha de que Lysander era de alguna forma responsable por la personalidad huraña de Lorcan. Lorcan lo miro y rió negando.**

'es natural.' **Sirius lo miro algo molesto. Entendía que era su hermano pero… no tenía que defenderlo de todo.** 'Solo sucede de un 10 a un 15% en los embarazos.' **Lorcan dijo muy tranquilo.** 'Síndrome de transfusión fetal…'

'¿Cómo?' **Sirius dijo en cuanto termino, Lorcan sonrió volviendo a rascar detrás de la oreja, Sirius sonrió de lado gustoso.**

'uno de los gemelos "cede" todos los nutrientes que recibe el otro.' **Lorcan dijo con total normalidad.** 'Eso es lo que le hubieran dicho a mamá si hubiera entrado a ese hospital muggle…' **Dijo Lorcan sonriendo de lado.** 'y seguramente yo no estuviera aquí.' **Dijo mirando a Sirius que sintió una extraña sensación al verlo tan tranquilo.** 'Es algo parecido, solo que… mágico.' **Esta vez ambos sonrieron con gusto.** 'somos gemelos mono cigotos; básicamente quiere decir que somos casi idénticos…' **Sirius asintió, estaba de acuerdo pero había algo en Lorcan que lo hacía diferenciarse del otro…** 'y sí, sufrí una especie de ese síndrome, solo que en vez de "ceder" los nutrientes a la nada, yo…' **Dijo jugando con sus manos.** 'se los "cedía" a Lys.' **Sirius rodo los ojos.** 'Según investigue, es algo normal. Siempre hay un gemelo más débil que él otro…'

'no eres débil, Ravee.' **Lorcan lo miro de reojo, entendía su espíritu de Gryffindor así que solo asintió.**

'entonces llego el día de llegar al mundo; mamá y papá dicen que había hecho mucho frió desde dos día antes, pero ese día en especial era el mas frió de todos.' **Sirius supuso algo tenía que ver con su baja temperatura permanente.** 'Lys lo hizo muy bien.' **Sonrió emocionado y con cariño. Sirius no podía creer la suerte que tenía ese otro gemelo.** '2 kilos 900 gramos.' **cito entre risas.** 'gran parto.' **Sirius rió y Lorcan lo hizo también.**

'Como digas Ravee…' **Dijo Sirius pasándole su mano por el rostro. Lorcan parpadeo un tanto torpe por el gesto.** '¿y? ¿Qué hay de ti? Apuesto que fue épico…' **Lorcan quito esa sonrisa de diversión y la cambió por una casi invisible.**

'perspectiva…' **Dijo Lorcan asintiendo.** 'según me contaron fue… diferente.' **Dijo el chico bajando la mirada.** '2 kilos…' **Sirius abrió los ojos, no sabía nada de bebes pero 900 gramos era una gran diferencia.** 'Lys es mayor que yo por 2 minutos… bueno, salió dos minutos antes pero… nos llevamos por 7 minutos de vida.' **Sirius alzó una ceja sin entender.**

'¿Cómo que de vida?' **Sirius pregunto con una sonrisa, el ambiente se había vuelto algo gris. Lorcan asintió sonriéndole, pero aun estuviera sonriendo, Sirius no se fiaba de esa humilde curva.**

'yo…' **Lorcan se abrazo lentamente mientras tenía la vista puesta a la cobija.** 'naci muerto.' **Dijo el chico sin mas, como si fuera algo natural. Aunque entre líneas se podía escuchar una tristeza latente. Sirius sintió un vacio al escucharlo, se sintió incomodo y al mismo tiempo le agrado mas Lorcan. No sabía su historia pero… parecía todo un guerrero.** 'Sí, lo sé. Es difícil de procesar.' **Dijo el chico asintiendo automáticamente.**

'¿Co…' **Sirius cerro la boca por un momento, para aclarar sus ideas.** '¿Quién te lo dijo?' **Temía que hubiera sido Lysander por alguna mala intención. Seguramente no era cierto y solo quería hacer sentir mal a Lorcan. Pero la respuesta del chico sorprendió aun mas al animago.**

'Tengo varias imágenes… hay un fondo rojo y puedo escuchar a mi madre y a Lys llorar. Luego todo se apaga y… se prendió de nuevo.' **Sirius arrugo la frente sin entender. Lorcan asintió y señalo su cerebro.**

'¿Recuerdos?' **Sirius pregunto sorprendido. Lorcan asintió apenado. Sirius había escuchado alguna vez a Remus decir que las personas que recordaban mucho su infancia eran sumamente inteligentes. Entre mas atrás recordaras mas capacidad mental tenías. Sirius miro a Lorcan y estuvo completamente de acuerdo.** 'Wow… eso es…' **Lorcan suspiro largo, comenzaba a sentirse incomodo. Prefería las respuestas espontaneas.** 'es genial Lorcan. Quiere decir que eres muy inteligente ¿lo sabes?' **Lorcan dejo caer los hombros sin creérsela del todo.** 'no, Remus lo dijo el otro día, es cierto…' **Lorcan lo miro y sonrió.**

'entonces… puedo creerlo.' **Dijo el chico pensando en lo sabio que podía ser una bestia como Remus. Sirius sonrió divertido. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Lorcan decidió continuar.**

'No sabemos qué fue lo que hizo… ya sabes…'

'que vivieras.' **Sirius completo por él. Lorcan trago saliva nervioso, sintiendo una carga al escuchar a Sirius.**

'si.' **Dijo Lorcan en un suspiro largo.** 'Lo único que papá escucho de los sanadores fue que gritaban por cobijas, llenos de emoción. Mamá me contó que la sala se volvió fría de un momento a otro, que la luna se reflejaba muchísimo, que la luz se colapsaba por cada rincón del cuarto; aun a pesar de que la única ventana era de 30 x 30. Y que cuando despertó, yo tenía 5 cobijas encima y era blanco… literalmente.' **Dijo el chico señalando su piel.**

'Wow…' **Sirius dijo embobado por la historia y por su mirada quería seguir escuchando mas.**

'dijeron que fue un milagro. Que fue realmente extraño porque no respiraba y básicamente ya me habían registrado muerto, pero comencé a chillar y… bueno, estoy aquí.' **Se removió incomodo. La historia era fascinante para los oídos de Sirius pero por alguna razón a Lorcan no le parecía la gran cosa.**

'¿Qué significa tu nombre, Lorcan?' **Lorcan levanto la mirada para bajarla de inmediato apenado.** 'Anda, dímelo.' **Lorcan se abrazo así mismo y trago saliva.** 'Ya me contaste la historia merezco saber el titulo.' **Lorcan lo miro, titubeo un par de segundos para después pronunciarlo.**

' "El Pequeño Feroz".' **Dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados. Sirius sonrió satisfecho.**

'Escucha, Lorcan.' **Lorcan abrió los ojos al notar que había dejado de decir su diminutivo.** 'creo que te queda perfecto.' **Lorcan negó y se levanto de la cama, casi ofendido.** 'Vamos, lo sabes.' **Dijo el chico abriendo los brazos, eso le dolió.** 'Ahh mierda…' **Dijo el chico harto del hombro.**

'¿El feroz?' **Dijo Lorcan con un sabor amargo en la boca.** 'Como… como… como un depredador. Como si fuera malvado...' **Dijo el chico con dolor.** 'Si, supongo que sí me queda.' **Dijo el chico abrazándose así mismo odiándose así mismo.** 'Lorcan; el feroz…' **Dijo en pucheros.**

'Lorcan; el guerrero. El feroz.' **Sirius lo corrigió.** 'Lorcan… ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Has peleado desde que naciste! Y nada te ha derrumbado. No lo veas como algo malo, solo… ¡Perspectiva!' **Dijo tronando sus dedos y señalándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

'No me convences…' **Dijo Lorcan negando.** 'Gracias. Pero yo sé… yo sé qué soy.' **Dijo el chico dándole la espalda.** 'Soy malo. Soy Feroz. Como un ser que no tiene piedad, que solo destruye todo lo que toca y…' **Sirius lo miro desde la cama. Por lo último que Lorcan le había platicado de él. Podía entender porque la personalidad del chico. Pero ahora que lo escuchaba hablar… se estaba diciendo monstruo prácticamente, pero ¿Por qué? Era él quien había sido herido, siempre era el afectado. De esas dos últimas platicas nunca escucho que él lastimara a alguien más… y entonces ¿Por qué sus palabras? ¿Era culpa de Lysander? ¿Qué…?**

'¿Qué hiciste?' **Le pregunto directo, tratando de entender. Lorcan se detuvo en seco, giro lentamente el rostro hacía Sirius y lo miro asustado. Sirius supo entonces que había algo mas…**

'Yo…' **Lorcan trago saliva y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.** 'yo no… no quería hacerlo.' **Dijo el chico abrazándose.** 'Yo… solo quería…'

'Ravee…' **Sirius presintió algo malo. Algo peligroso.** 'Oye…'

'¡Lorcan!' **Lorcan se limpio los ojos rápido. Respiro profundo y se preparo para su llegada.**

'Lorcan…' **Sirius lo llamo pero el Ravenclaw negó.** 'Tienes que…'

'No.' **Dijo Lorcan mirándolo.** 'No Sirius, no.' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole.** 'no ahora… no con él.' **Dijo el chico mirando la puerta.**

'¿Te hizo algo?' **Sirius fue de nuevo directo.** 'Oye, Ravee ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto si no puedo ayudarte?' **Dijo Sirius abriendo solo el brazo sano. Lorcan lo miro y sonrió tiernamente, agradecido de escucharlo claramente de la voz de Sirius. Acerco su mano a su brazo para bajarlo y relajarlo… Sirius seguía esperando la respuesta impaciente, como era.**

'Sirius.' **Dijo Lorcan quedo.** 'ya no me asusta…' **Dijo el chico mirando hacía sus manos. Sirius bajo la mirada y relajo su rostro. Era cierto. Lo miro y sonrió como si hubiera sido campeón de algo.**

'Ravee…' **Sirius dijo sonriente, sospechando que este era un gran avance.**

'lo sé.' **Dijo Lorcan sintiéndose extraño.** 'puedes tocarme…'

'¿Cómo dices?' **Lysander dijo de golpe. Lorcan volteo hacía a la puerta donde vio a un chico casi idéntico a él. tenía roja la nariz y respiraba agitado.** '¿Qué dijiste?' **Lysander dijo entre cortado mirando las manos de los chicos tocándose.** '¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?'

'Lys.' **Lorcan se levanto sonriente hacía él, camino dispuesto a abrazarlo pero… recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Y se detuvo cohibiéndose y agachando la mirada. Lysander lo recordó también y pronto sintió su estomago contraerse.**

'Lorcan…' **Lorcan abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió a su hermano abrazarlo.** 'Estas helado, Lorcan.' **Dijo el chico con una excusa para hacerlo.** '¿Por qué te fuiste… sin suéter?' **Dijo el chico continuando con su excusa.** 'hay…' **Se separaron, Lorcan lo miro y solo dejo caer los hombros. Le alegraba tanto que Lysander no estuviera molesto con él. Que se mostrara de nuevo así. No le importaba; él hubiera dado otra vez todos sus nutrientes para que su hermano existiera, no cambiaría nada de él. Porque sabía que él no era el problema, era tan listo y atento en muchas cosas, perspicaz y amable; él entendía todo. Sus ojos eran mas azules, su piel era cálida. Lysander no tenía ningún límite; era sano. Podía sonrojarse, correr, volar, reír, podía mojarse bajo la lluvia, podía comer comida chatarra, sabía peinarse y abrochar sus agujetas, no tenía pesadillas y era realmente divertido… había tantas cosas que Lorcan admiraba de Lysander que no había forma en la que pudiera culparlo de algo. No había. Era su hermano mayor.** 'Toma…' **Le quito una cobija a Sirius y volvió a abrazarlo.** '¿Mejor?' **Dijo tallando su espalda.**

'Sí, mucho mejor.' **Lorcan asintió envolviéndose en los cálidos brazos de su hermano.**

'Volvamos…' **Dijo el gemelo mayor en un susurro.** 'Vuelve conmigo…' **lo apretó, recordando lo solo que se sentía la pasada noche. Lorcan quería irse con él, quería hacerlo y poder pasar todo el día juntos, pero…**

'Sirius.' **Dijo Lorcan quedo. Lysander arrugo la frente sintiendo algo de envidia.** 'Necesita ayu…' **Lysander se separo rápido de él. Casi tan distante como antes. Lorcan se asusto un poco.** 'Lys…'

'creí que les dije que no tenías que poner en riesgo ese hombro.' **Lorcan sonrió orgulloso de su hermano.** 'si piensas que somos especialistas en esto…'

'no tengo ninguna expectativa sobre ti.' **Dijo Sirius malhumorado.** 'Por algo Lorcan está aquí, amigo.'

'A base de mentiras, seguramente.' **Sirius trono la boca.** 'Y yo. No. soy. Tu. Amigo.'

'Oh gracias… has escuchado mis suplicas.' **Sirius hizo un ademan mirando al techo y haciendo una cara de agradecimiento.**

'Eres de verdad…'

'Lys…' **Lorcan se acerco y lo llamo en un tono cansado.**

'voy a cerrarte, una vez mas ese hombro. Y espero que esta vez entiendas que no puedes ponerlo en peli…'

'Fue el hombre lobo.' **Lorcan dijo de inmediato y emocionado. Lysander lo miro algo nervioso.** 'Él es genial Lysander, ojala hubiera estado aquí. Es tan fuerte e inteligente… es el prototipo perfecto. El señor Lupin es…'

'¿Te aceraste a él?' **Lysander le pregunto entre molesto y asustado. Lorcan asintió y el otro gemelo solo toco su pecho.**

'Pero tranquilo…' **Lorcan dijo de inmediato sintiendo como se formaba un peso en su pecho.** 'Él no quería hacerme nada…' **Sirius decidió omitir el detalle en el que Remus dijo que quería matar también al gemelo, como Lysander era, seguramente terminaría por hacer un drama del tamaño de Hogwarts.** 'y lo sabía ¡ya lo sabía!' **Dijo emocionado. Lysander arrugo la frente y negó sin entender. Pero Sirius parpadeo entendiendo perfectamente lo que Lorcan decía.**

'¡Tienes razón!' **Sirius grito algo sorprendido.** '¡Lo sabía! Bueno… yo no lo sabía. ¡Él sí!' **Lorcan asintió igual de emocionado. Lysander se sintió completamente fuera de lugar creyendo que Sirius ya había perdido la cabeza.** 'por eso dijo que estabas muerto, Ravee.' **Lysander cambió su semblante atento a lo que Sirius había dicho.** 'Y… ¡oh! Ravee, puede que de alguna forma eso pueda darte respuesta para saber qué fue lo que realmente te paso… Tal vez Remus lo sabe. Puede que sigas muerto… o una parte de ti lo siga y eso… eso… es…'

'¿Por qué este idiota esta diciendo todas esas tonterías? **Lysander le pregunto molesto a Lorcan. Sirius arrugo la frente de inmediato tentado a pararse y partirle la cara.**

'Lys…' **Lorcan trato de calmarlo pero podía sentir dolor en su pecho. Dolor que no podía ser suyo porque estaba emocionado de que Remus le dijera todo sobre él.** 'es solo…'

'La verdad. Aprende a afrontarla, amigo.'

'¡Que no soy tu amigo!' **Lysander se volteo con Sirius y este solo trono la boca y se decidió a pararse.**

'Lys…' **Lorcan se acerco a Lysander.** 'Solo salió al tema y… eso no importa.' **Dijo el otro gemelo.** 'Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo.' **Lysander lo miro y decidió dejarlo por ahora. Apenas lo volvía a ver como para pelearlo de nuevo; además no pensaba dejarlo con ellos ni un minuto más. Así que si tenía que tragarse su orgullo bien valía por un rato.**

'¿Dónde esta L…Ted? **Dijo Lysander mirando la habitación.**

'Fueron a buscar al Señor Colagusano.' **Dijo Lorcan rápido. Lysander lo miro de reojo.**

 _Entonces no hay nadie…_

'Lorc, ambos sabemos que no hay razón para llamarlo con respeto.' **Sirius levantó una ceja sin entender. En cambio Lorcan solo miro de reojo, el chico Black se dio cuenta que con ese gesto estaba totalmente de en desacuerdo.**

'¿Dónde está Molly?' **Sirius pregunto al ver a Lysander sacara la poción que Lorcan le había pedido a la pelirroja.**

'Weasley, fue a cambiarse.' **Dijo Lysander caminando hacía él.** 'Me pidió que lo trajera para ustedes.' **Sirius a comparación de Lorcan, no le creyó nada.**

'Gracias Lys.' **Dijo Lorcan acercándose. Lysander sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago al ver a su hermano sonreírle. Trago saliva y asintió para después mirar el hombro de Sirius.**

'Wow…' **Dijo Lysander sorprendido.**

'Lo sé.' **Dijo Lorcan emocionado sonriendo.** 'Lo hubieras visto… fue majestuoso.' **Dijo en un suspiro.**

'majestuoso queda corto…' **Lorcan se veía tan emocionado que era cruel para Sirius cortarle esa ilusión.**

'Lorcan…' **Lysander miro a su hermano y Lorcan sintió una cálida sensación en el pecho, poco a poco se esparcía por todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonreír.** '¿lo hiciste tú?' **Dijo señalando el hombro. Lorcan asintió esperando ver una sonrisa para poder entonces finalmente sentirse feliz. Lysander levanto ambas cejas y tallo su barbilla mirando el hombro de Sirius, que se sintió como un conejillo de indias.**

'Yo…' **Lorcan se acerco algo impaciente. Torpe, señalo el hombro de Sirius.** 'le agregue… dictamo blanco.'

'¿pero es Dictamo, cierto?'

'Y Murtlap.' **Lorcan dijo bajito y Lysander soltó un "woah" que hizo sonreír a Lorcan.**

'Eres un genio…' **murmuro el chico, Sirius miro a Lorcan que parecía contento pero no del todo feliz y es que faltaba...**

 _Sonríe, sonríe, sonríe…_

'¿Cómo combinaste los tres? Puede ser… peligroso.' **Dijo en voz alta para asustar un poco a Sirius. Sirius miro de reojo a Lorcan, y aunque el semblante del muchacho no ayudara mucho, el chico de ojos grises solo bufo ante el comentario de Lysander.**

'Ravee, es capaz de eso y más… es una fiera.' **Lorcan lo miro de reojo incomodo. Entendía a donde quería llegar Sirius pero… no podía ayudarlo porque…**

 _No hay nada que pueda ayudarme._

'¿Lorcan estas bien?' **Lysander toco su brazo cuando el semblante del chico se apago. Sirius trono la boca.**

 _Tengo que ayudarte Ravee, tienes que entenderlo. No eres lo que él te hace pensar que eres._

'S-Sí…' **Dijo Lorcan maquillando cualquier rastro de titubees, porque Lysander lo sabía. Sabía toda su historia comparado con el animago.**

'¿Seguro?' **Dijo Lysander quisquilloso. Mirando sus ojos. Lorcan asintió y desvió la mirada, posándola en el hombro de Sirius. Lysander lo siguió con la mirada, vio como su hermano tocaba distraídamente el hombro de Sirius, sabía que solo trataba de distraerse, de ocultarle algo.** 'Lorcan…'

'¿Puedes ayudarlo?' **lo interrumpió, con una voz algo suplicante. Esperando que dejara ese tema por la paz. Sirius miro a Lorcan, cualquiera que entrara podía notar que Lorcan estaba incomodo.** 'Es que… ya lo intente todo…' **Dijo el chico tratando de enfocar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera él.** 'pero… ahora que estas aquí… bueno Lys, tú eres mejor que yo en todo.'

'Ravee…' **Sirius uso un tono molesto. Incluso Lysander suspiro algo incomodo y en total desacuerdo. Pero Lorcan solo le sonrió a su hermano.** 'No tien…'

'Por favor.' **Dijo Lorcan mirando a su hermano.** 'yo se que puedes… por algo viniste aquí.' **Lysander abrió los ojos y se sonrojo de inmediato.** 'Viniste a ayudarme, ¿verdad Lys? Yo quería llamarte pero…' **Lorcan agacho la mirada avergonzado.** 'No recordaba tu numero… se que siempre dices que lo traiga conmigo pero… me sentía mal anoche.' **Lysander sintió como su estomago se encogió cuando Lorcan trago salvia y se abrazo así mismo.**

 _Si Lorcan supiera el poder que tiene sobre mí. Estabas mal por mi culpa. Y aun así… tú querías que yo viniera. Yo, no Weasley. Me necesitabas hermano. Oh Lorcan… creí que... creí que me suplantarías. Creí que querías alejarte de mí como la vez pasada._

'El profesor Flitwick pregunto por ti, Lorcan.' **Era estúpida la lógica de Lysander. Podía ser uno de los chicos mas inteligentes del colegio pero… a la hora de tratar a Lorcan se volvía un completo idiota.**

 _Estoy de acuerdo…_

'Pues puedes irte entonces…' **Sirius dijo interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas de ambos gemelos.** 'Lorcan…'

'tiene un castigo que cumplir.' **Dijo Lysander serio una vez mas.** 'Tiene que volver al castillo antes de que sigan preguntándose donde esta. Si alguien descubre que ha estado aquí, no vas a ser él el mayor afectado, Black.'

'Sirius…' **Lorcan lo corrgió. Lysander lo miro de reojo extrañado. Lorcan miraba a Sirius tranquilo, esbozo una tenue sonrisa de agradecimiento hacía el chico Black, recordando lo que le había platicado. Recordando…** 'No le gusta que le digan Black.' **Sirius sonrió sintiendo lo empático que era el Ravenclaw.**

'Eso no importa.' **Las alarmas de Lysander sonaron en su cabeza. No le gustaba; no le gustaba que lo mirara así, que le sonriera así, que lo pudiera tocar…**

 _Se supone que no se deja tocar por nadie. ¿Por qué esta tocándolo?_

'quita tu mano Lorcan.' **Le dijo el chico dándole un leve manotazo a la mano del su gemelo que tocaba el hombro de Sirius.** 'necesito verlo de cerca…' **tenía la perfecta excusa. Se acerco a Sirius y notó que Lorcan se había sentado jutno a él.**

'Lysa, te va ayudar Sirius…'

 _¿Por qué lo llama así? Odiaba que lo llamara como "Señor", pero "Sirius" suena mas personal._

'Lorcan…' **Sirisu gruño harto de la voz amargada de Lysander.** '¿Podrías esperar en el sillón de atrás?'

'¿Qué tiene que este aquí?' **Dijo Sirius sabiendo que solo era un capricho del gemelo. Además no le agradaba la idea de estar solo con Lysander, no sabía si podía controlarse. Con Lorcan había al menos una razón para no partirle la cara.**

'¿Puedes hacerlo o no, LORCAN?' **Enfatizo el nombre, Sirius trono la boca malhumorado. Lorcan los miro a ambos algo nervioso, sabía que a su hermano no le agradaba tampoco Sirius y no quería que se lo demostrara, después de todo se suponía que tenía que ayudarlo.**

'Si.' **Dijo el chico pidiéndole a Sirius que tuviera paciencia con Lysander. Sirius solo rodo los ojos sin afirmarle nada. Lorcan sonrió divertido. Lysander lo miro de reojo, arrugo la frente de inmediato.**

'¡Auch!' **Sirius se quejo al sentir algo molestarle el hombro. Miro inmedaitamente al gemelo que ya lo veía con una mirada inocente.**

'Perdón.' **Dijo el chico con una voz inocente. Para después parapdear y cambiar a su semblante de siempre.** 'Ahora Black…' **murmuro el chico.** '¿Qué prefieres?' **Sirius arrugo la frente y miro extrañado al gemelo.** '¿Tu hombro aliviado o una sesión de dolor?'

'¿Qué demoni… ¡auch!' **Grito de nuevo al sentir la yema del gemelo apretar en una zona delicada.** '¡Ahhhhh!' **Grito Sirius.**

'Lys…' **Lorcan se levanto acercándose.**

'Lo siento, Lorcan. Esto tiene que pasar.' **Dijo el chico volteándose y dejando caer los hombros mostrando sus manos.**

'Lorc… ahhh…' **Sirius volvió a gritar de dolor al sentir un leve apretón.**

'Ahora lo termino.' **Dijo Lysander sonriéndole. Lorcan se detuvo mirando ese gesto que tanto le gustaba de su hermano. Asintió y volvió a sentarse.**

 **Lysander se volteo una vez mas con Sirius.**

'Vuelve a intentar pedir ayuda y te quedas sin brazo.' **Dijo el gemelo. Sirius lo miro molesto, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.**

'¿Qué…?'

'Alejate de él.' **Dijo Lysander.** 'Solo alejate. Inventa que no lo necesitan mas o no sé… otra de sus mentiras.'

'Lys…'

'Lorcan, necesito mas de esto.' **Le señalo un recipiente con agua.** '¿Puedes bajar por el, verdad? Ya tienes la chamarra y la cobija.' **Dijo el gemelo deteniendo a Sirius del hombro, a pesar de que el chico trataba de quitar su mano, inútilmente porque cada roce era una tortura para él.** 'se mancho y no quiero que contamine la muestra.' **Dijo el chico con gestos tan amistosos que Lorcan estaba medio perdido, sabái que eso no era normal pero no quería que terminaran.** 'Gracias.' **De nuevo le sonrió y el gemelo menor solo trago saliva dirigiéndose a la primera planta.**

'Eres…' **Lysander miro el techo y suspiro cansado. Se volvió con Sirius y con la misma mirada sería le hablo.** 'no hay forma en la que le pueda decir eso… Ravee'

'se llama Lorcan.' **Sirius volvió a gritar. Lorcan se detuvo a mitad de la escalera y volteo a ver hacía el cuarto.**

'¿Lys?' **Lysander miro con fastidio a Sirius.** '¿necesitas… ayuda?' **Sabía que iba a molestarse por eso pero, Sirius no parecía sonar mejor.**

'¡solo trae el agua!' **grito el chico. Sirius lo miro y comenzó a reír**

'Debería de arte vergüenza. ¿Cómo puede él ser tu hermano?' **Dijo Sirius mirándolo como poca cosa.** 'escucha... lo único que le voy a decir, es la clase de basura que eres. No sé que fue lo que le hiciste, pero estoy seguro que es por tu culpa que él esta así…' **Lysander lo miro, Sirius noto como su mirada se quebró por un instante.** 'Lo sabía.' **Dijo negando, apretó los labios y Lysander parpadeo sacudiendo su cabeza un poco.**

'Dejate de tonterías Black.' **Dijo el gemelo algo torpe, tratando de recuperar el tono de antes.** 'Yo puedo curarte esto. ¿No quieres que termine?' **Sirius arrugo la frente.**

'Por supuesto que quiero que termine, pero no pienso mentirle a ese chico.' **Lysander apretó los labios, no le gustaba. No le gustaba que le estuviera adquiriendo afecto a Lorcan.** 'No después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.'

'Tú tienes a tus amigos.' **Lysander dijo algo caprichudo.** 'No tienes porque meterlo en esto.'

'¿estas celoso?' **Dijo Sirius arrugando la frente. Extrañado. Lysander se quedo boquiabierto y negó de inmedaito.** 'bueno, si lo trataras mejor…'

'Yo no estoy celoso.' **Dijo el chico de inmediato.** 'Tú no entiendes nada.' **Dijo el gemelo.** '¿Crees que porque lo has escuchado llorar sabes algo de él? Tú no sabes nada de Lorcan.'

'¿De qué hablas?' **Pensó en decirle lo que Lorcan le había dicho pero sabái que si lo hacía seguramente Lysander haría todo mas difícil.**

'¿Qué crees que va a pasar con él cuando ustedes se vayan?' **Lysander dijo mirandolo a los ojos. Sirius pensó en ese detalle.** '¿Crees que es el tipo de persona que suelta las cosas así nada mas?'

'no es como tú definitivamente…' **Dijo Sirius barriendolo con algo de desprecio. A Lysander no le importo mucho.**

'Es peor.' **Dijo seguro mirandolo a los ojos. Sirius arrugo la frente.** 'Va a sufrir. Va a tomarles cariño y ustedes lo van a dejar…' **Sirius quito la mirada y comenzó a pensar en eso.** 'Y yo no puedo convertirme en cuatro personas. No puedo ser un animago y mucho menos un hombre lobo…' **Sirius lo miro.**

'No tienes porque serlo…' **Dijo Sirius dejando caer su hombro sano.** 'Puede tener amigos. Sus propios amigos…' **Lysander sintió un escalofrió en la espalda.** 'Entiendo que no te agrade mucho, pero eso no significa que tengaas que aislarlo. Él puede tener amigos…' **Lysander sintió como su estomago se encogía con cada palabra.** 'James Sirius y todos esos niños.'

'son niños.' **Dijo Lysander justificándolo.**

'Ted. No me agrada pero, ambos parecen llevarse bien.' **Lysander miro a Sirius y el chico de ojos grises noto algo de pavor en su mirada.** 'Necesitas dejarlo.' **Sentencio.**

'No.' **Dijo Lysander inconscientemente.** 'Él no puede hacerlo.' **Dijo el chico seguro.** 'Ahora Black.' **Se decidió a enfocarse en lo importante: Alejar a Lorcan de ellos.** '¿vas a querer tu hombro aliviado, si o no?' **Sirius lo miro y negó decepcionado.** '¿Si o no?' **Lysander repitió.**

'Por supuesto que…'

'Sí.' **Se escucho una voz agitada detrás del gemelo. Ambos chicos voltearon hacía atrás y encontraron a un chico sucio, cansado, tembloroso y desvelado.**

'¿Peter?' **Sirius lo miro de pies a cabeza. Parecía verdaderamente un explorador, todo sucio y con esa mirada recia.** '¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?' **Peter alzo una ceja, definitivamente no era la respuesta que había estado esperando.** 'James te fue a buscar.' **Dijo el chico señalando la ventana. Peter arrugo la frente.**

 _ **Te lo dije…**_

 **Peter sacudió su cabeza al volver a escuchar esa voz.**

'¡Lysander!' **Lorcan entro emocionado pero cuando vio que Peter había llegado se callo mostrándole a Peter. Sirius sonrió de lado, se notaba que Lorcan estaba disfrutando de sobre manera todo esto.** 'Señor Colagusano, todos estábamos muy preocupados por usted. El señor Lupin y el Señor Potter…'

'Si, ya me dijeron…' **Dijo Peter agobiado de tanta energía.** '¿A dónde se fueron?' **Peter volvió con Sirius.**

'¿A donde crees idiota?' **Sirius dijo en un tono amistoso. Pero Peter estaba tan cansado que tenía muy poca paciencia para esos comentarios.** 'Remus se sintió mal, él cree que te hizo algo.' **Peter entonces se dio cuenta que Remus había vuelto.**

'¿Qué? ¿Lunático volvió? Ya sabes… Remus Remus.' **Dijo tratando de asegurarse que su amigo hubiera vuelto. Sirius suspiro y Peter alzó una ceja.**

'supongo…' **Dijo el chico sin estar del todo seguro.** 'Eso parece.'

'Sí, es lo mas seguro.' **Lorcan volvió a interrumpir.** 'La luna se fue, tenemos que esperar la siguiente luna llena para que aparezca de nuevo.'

'¿Pero se va a transformar o será la misma cosa que ayer?' **Peter pregunto deseando que Remus volviera a la rutina de siempre, sabía que le era doloroso al chico pero era lo mejor.**

'¿Por qué creen que Lorcan lo sabe todo?' **Lysander dijo fastidiado. Sirius miro a Lysander y rodo los ojos.**

'Peter, ¿Dónde estuviste?' **Dijo Sirius mirando a Peter, rio divertido. El chico se veía realmente cansado.**

'No lo sé.' **Dijo el chico con honestidad.** 'Entonces Remus volvió…' **El chico dijo pensativo. Sirius asintió.** '¿Ted?' **Miro a Lorcan pero un suspiro de Sirius hizo que volteara su atención a él.**

'sí. Llego poco después que Remus…' **Peter hizo una cara de cansancio.**

 _Que tonto, entonces me pase toda la noche perdiendo el tiempo…_

 _ **No exactamente.**_

 _Seguramente James ha de creer que tiene la razón. ¡Arghhh pero que tonto! De nuevo quede como tonto…_

 _ **Paciencia.**_

 _¡Cierra la boca! O lo que sea que… ¡ya basta Peter!_

'iugh…' **Peter despertó con esa queja de Sirius. Lo miro, el chico tenía su hombro herido aun.** 'Los hubieras visto Peter…' **Dijo con fastidio, jugando con su cabello corto. Lysander lo miro, no sabía si debía continuar con su "acuerdo" (chantaje) o si el chico Black ya lo había olvidado. De cualquier manera no podía, Lorcan estaba ahí.** 'te prometo, iba a vomitar.' **Continuo Sirius como si la discusión con Lysander no hubiera pasado, en este momento solo importaba su drama. Necesitaba que alguien le explicara porque Remus se había comportado así, porque decidió ir a buscar a Peter dejando que Ted lo tomara de la mano.** 'Ted y él… ¡ugh no sé! ¡Remus no es así!' **Peter alzó una ceja.** 'pero cuando vio a Ted golpeado—de hecho por eso cree que te hizo algo.' **Peter toco su rostro, sabía que si había algún golpe ahí era de las veces que había resbalado en el lodo del bosque prohibido, no por Remus exactamente.** 'Como sea, él solo… comenzó a reír de sus bromas y… ¡se dejo abrazar!' **Lorcan asintió energético. Peter miro de reojo sintiéndose extraño en esta situación.** 'Y luego… se quedaron mirándose como… como…' **Sirius se puso rojo de las mejillas y Peter supo entonces que algo no había salido bien.**

'¿Se besaron?' **Peter dijo chiquito e incomodo. Él sabía que eran familia y eso lo hacía mas extraño.**

'¡NO! ¡por supuesto que no!' **Sirius grito molesto. Peter solo alzo las manos sintiéndose algo aliviado.**

'Ted no lo besaría.' **Dijo Lysander mirando a Sirius de una forma retorcida.** 'Tal vez solo estas delirando…' **Sirius trono la boca ofendido.** 'puede ser el dolor. ¿Cierto Lorc?' **Lorcan asintió de inmediato con ojos saltones.**

'No es el dolor, yo se lo que vi.' **Dijo el chico señalando el lugar donde había estado ambos Lupin.** 'Si no hubiera sido por James, no sé que hubiera…'

'Solo estas celoso.' **Lysander uso sus propias palabras en su contra.** 'creo que no te has dado cuenta que… "puede tener sus amigos. Sus propios amigos… no tienes porque aislarlo." Black.'

'De verdad no me agradas.' **Sirius le dijo negando con la cabeza, Lysander solo miro el techo sin darle mucha importancia.** '¡Y son dos cosas completamente diferentes!' **Volvió con Remus. Peter los miro sin entender.** 'La forma en la que ellos…' **hizo una mueca de asco al recordar la forma en la que Remus miraba a Ted. En la forma en la que le sonrió, en la que se sorprendió y hasta se sonrojo cuando el chico lo tomo de la mano…** '¡Es que él no es…! Peter, tú sabes que él no es…' **Peter arrugo la frente en conflicto. No sabía qué era lo que Sirius trataba de decir y sabía cuan molesto se ponía cuando no captaba rápido.** '¡A él no le puede gustar!' **Peter se alivió y se alegro que pudiera completar por si mismo la idea. Estaba demasiado cansado para complacer a Sirius… o a cualquiera.**

'No le gusta…' **Dijo Peter cansado. Sirius asintió tratando de creerle, pero su necia mente necesitaba una razón lógica. Una base firme para creerlo.** 'Por favor, cúrale esa cosa.' **El rubio se dirigió a Lysander, el chico lo miro y lo barrió con la mirada. No quería continuar, primero tenía que asegurarse que dejarían a Lorcan en paz.**

'¿Lorcan trajiste el agua?' **Dijo el gemelo solo levantándose un poco para mirar a Lorcan. Lorcan lo miro y negó avergonzado.** 'Ve por ella, la necesito para esto…' **Peter suspiro aliviado. Al menos no tenía que guerrear con eso y Sirius se había quedado callado.** 'corre, seguramente tienen hambre… tenemos que traerles algo.' **Lorcan asintió rápido. Un sentimiento cálido le nació por debajo de la piel al escuchar a su hermano tan dispuesto a ayudarlos. Volvió al primer piso.**

'Gracias.' **Dijo Peter tumbándose a un puf…**

 _Genial… ¿Qué se supone que le dirás a James cuando llegue? "Tenias razón James, debimos de ir todos juntos. Fui un idiota por pensar que podía hacerlo solo…" puedo empezar con eso… seguro se la pasara diciéndome "Te lo dije" o sacara una de esas cosas que dijo antes… si fuera James Sirius, no me diría nada… seguramente me hubiera hecho caso. Porque él… me entiende._

 **Se sintió avergonzado. Sentía que las palabras de James estaban tomando vida.**

 _¿Querré solo atención? No… Ted, me agrada y no se la pasa poniéndome atención en todo. Simplemente… me escucha. Como Remus… que gracioso. Ahora que lo pienso… Ted tiene bastantes cosas en común con Remus. Solo me pregunto cómo es su madre… porque también tiene cosas muy diferentes a mi amigo._

 **Miro a Sirius que seguía con el ceño fruncido. Peter lo miro y resoplo.**

 _¿Cómo es que puede creer que sea su amante? Como si no conociera a Remus… ni siquiera quiere tener una cita con una chica porque se siente diferente, es algo de él. No cambiaría por los años, lo sé. Pero Sirius cree que se convirtió en un pedófilo. ¿Cómo puede creer eso de Remus? Después de todos estos años… pero bueno, supongo que es algo normal en él. A veces se me olvida que no existe otra persona en su cabeza mas que él…_

 _ **¡oh y claro, James!**_

 _Cierto… Si, tan solo vieran un poco mas… si no se enfocaran tanto en ellos, se darían cuenta que Ted es tan parecido a Remus._

 _ **Pero... muchacho, si eso pasa nos quitaría esa ligera ventaja que tenemos en la situación. Si ellos se dan cuenta que Ted es hijo de Remus ¿qué papel jugaras? El mismo de antes. No necesitas pensarlo mucho y admitámoslo, no te gusta.**_

 _Ya basta…_

 _ **¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Es mejor aceptarlo que cargarlo todo el tiempo en silencio, como si no existiera.**_

 _Yo no creo que sea algo malo…_

 _ **Entonces díselo. Desengaña a Sirius, dile que Ted es hijo de Remus. Anda…**_

 **Peter miro a Sirius, seguía igual que antes pensativo, pero con ese ceño arrugado. El chico trago saliva. ¿Por qué no se paraba a decírselo? Sabía que era lo correcto y que eso solo facilitaría las cosas.**

 _ **No quieres hacerlo.**_

 _Pero no es por eso… Es que…_

 _ **No quieres que lo sepan, quieres tener el control de la situación.**_

 _¡No! Solo quiero…_

 _ **Deja de mentirte, por una vez en tu vida quieres saber que es estar al frente. Y eso esta bien Peter, solo necesitas aceptarlo…**_

 _¡No es cierto! Solo creo que no lo merecen. Ellos… se la pasan molestando a Ted. Se la han pasado complicándole todo desde que llegamos aquí. Sí, me parece injusto. Me parece injusto que lo sepan y comiencen a tratarlo como si fuera su verdadero amigo cuando solo lo hacen porque es algo de Remus. Es hipócrita. Yo he estado ahí desde el principio y en cuanto lo sepan van a querer tomar ese lugar como si lo merecieran…_

 _ **Pero no te molesta… para nada…**_

 _¡Ya basta! Además, es algo de Ted. No puedo divulgar sus secretos por doquier…_

 _ **Pero ellos son tus amigos… ¿siguen siéndolo no?**_

 _¡Por supuesto! somos amigos. Solo… creo que todos merecen algo de privacidad… Ted en este caso._

 _ **¿Pero que tal y si ellos lo descubren? No tendrías problemas ¿o sí?**_

 _No…_

 **Peter trago saliva y se removió algo incomodo y tenso. Movió sus hombros y noto que estaban adoloridos.**

 _Además… he sido cuidadoso. ¿Cómo podrían enterarse?_

 _ **Oh bueno… ya sabes… son buenos para esas cosas. Jamás hemos podido ocultarles algo por mucho tiempo. Nunca de hecho.**_

 **Peter miro sus manos, sintió un peso en el pecho. Era cierto y le sorprendía que ni Sirius, ni James descubrían lo de Ted a estas alturas y por experiencias previas Peter sabía que no faltaba poco para que lo hicieran. La pregunta era: ¿estaba preparado para eso? Para que Sirius y James entraran a esta faceta de la historia en la que él había estado gozando de atención y privilegios exclusivos.**

 _Pero esto no se trata de ti Peter… esto se trata de Ted. De Ted y de Remus. No de ti…_

 _ **Entonces no hay problema…**_

 _No. Pueden saberlo cuando quieran. No importa; esto es de Ted y Remus. Lo que hagamos nosotros no tiene ningún significado…_

 _ **No debería.**_

 _No tiene. Somos amigos._

 _ **Pues díselo entonces, díselo antes de que…**_

'Eso es…' **Peter despertó algo nervioso al escuchar a Sirius. El chico parpadeo confuso, perdido pero con un gesto lleno de emoción.** '¡Eso es!' **Dijo en voz alta mirando a Lysander que solo se hizo para atrás.**

'Black, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo. No pienso dejar que Lorcan siga…'

'¡cierra la boca!' **Sirius le dijo aventándole una almohada. Lysander gruño.** 'Lorcan va a seguir aquí con nosotros sin importar lo que hagas…' **Peter noto que el gemelo se comenzó a poner rojo por las palabras de Sirius, que ahora sonreía.** 'Pero escucha… ¡escucha!' **Dijo gritando emocionado.** '¡Lo recordé! ¡Peter lo recordé!' **Dijo mirándolo. Peter alzo una ceja y trato de sonreír sintiendo un terrible presentimiento.** 'Es absurdo que yo bajara anoche con ustedes, ¡Pero sabía que había una razón!' **Peter asintió escuchándolo, por alguna razón comenzó a temblar.** '¡Lo leí! ¡Lo había olvidado pero ahora lo sé! ¡Lo entiendo!'

'¿De que…?' **Peter pregunto bajito. Algo intimidado por esa energía de Sirius.**

'¡Sé porque Remus está actuando así con Ted! ¡él también lo sabe! ¡Lo siente!' **Dijo mirándolo con sus ojos grises casi en un tono plateado por la emoción.** 'Oh mierda… tengo que decírselo a Ravee.' **Peter sintió un escalofrió por debajo de la piel.**

 _Tal vez no lo sabe… siempre hace lo mismo._

 _ **Pero, creí que no tenias problemas con eso…**_

'¿Ahh… seh?' **Peter pregunto con la voz temblorosa, gesto que Lysander noto.**

'¡Seh!' **Sirius dijo animado, tan animado que se intento levantar. Necesitaba gritarlo.** '¡lo leí en el pergamino de Ted!' **Peter sintió como sus pulmones se encogían. Un sentimiento de pánico escénico se apoderaba de él, haciéndolo sudar. Lysander lo miraba atento.** 'Decía: "como que me llamo Teddy Remus Lupin" ¿lo entiendes Peter?' **Peter ahogo un grito al terminar de escuchar el nombre de Ted.** '¡Es su hijo! ¡Ted es hijo de Remus!'

 _ **¿De verdad estas listo para que lo sepan?**_

'No.' **Dijo Peter sintiendo un vacio en el estomago, mirando a Sirius algo pálido, aun sudoroso…**

'Hagámoslo.' **Lysander dijo habiendo leído todos los movimientos de Peter, culminando este cuando el rubio se había levantado de golpe apretando los puños.**

 **Sirius los miro extrañado. Peter no había reaccionado como esperaba, si para él había sido algo impactante para Peter seguramente iba a ser algo completamente loco, pero no… Peter solo…**

'Peter…' **Sirius lo llamo tratando de descifrar esa mirada de Peter, esa mirada extraña. El rubio miro al gemelo y este solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'¿Cómo?' **Dijo el rubio titubeante, Lysander miro a Peter y saco una botellita color azul verdoso.**

'Era para Lorcan, pero… esto es importante.' **Dijo mirando a Sirius.** 'No te preocupes, es inofensivo lo he probado antes…' **Dijo Lysander mirando a la salida.**

'Con Lorcan.' **Dijo Sirius leyendo la mente de Peter.** '¿Qué es eso?' **Sirius dijo apuntando la botella. Peter trago saliva y fue directo, tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que era la poción.**

'¿Nada?' **Peter le pregunto aun sintiendo ese vacio por todo su cuerpo. Lysander asintió.**

'Nada.' **Dijo seguro. Peter lo pensó por un par de segundos, sentía que se le iba el aire. Respiraba agitado y acelerado.** 'Puedo curarle el hombro también. Pero solo si alejas a Lorcan de esto. ¿hecho?'

'¿Peter, que mierda está pasando?' **Sirius dijo ya algo perdido, ¿acaso Peter y Lysander tenían algo entre manos?**

 _Ellos se odiaban ¿no?_

'¡Peter mierda, contesta!' **Peter cerró los ojos sintiendo un golpe en el centro de su pecho.**

'¡Hecho!' **Dijo seguro sintiendo un escalofrió a lo largo de su espalda. Lysander asintió y saco su varita.**

'¿Qué…?' **Sirius no pudo continuar porque Lysander lo empujo a la cama con un movimiento de varita.** '¡Ahh!' **Sirius grito cuando su hombro choco contra la cama sin previo aviso.**

'¿Sirius?' **Lorcan se escucho desde abajo.**

'¡Lorcan, ayud…!' **Lysander se encimo en él y le cubrió la cara, Sirius ahogo su grito en la almohada Lysander había tocado con su rodilla su hombro. Sirius pataleo tratando de quitárselo.**

'¿Qué esperas?' **Lysander le murmuro ruidoso a Peter que se había quedado inmóvil mirando la escena.** 'toma…' **Dijo lanzándole el frasquito. Peter lo atrapo pero se le resbalo un par de veces de las manos, estaba muy nervioso.** 'Solo tiene que beberla y… ahh… ¡rápido!'

'¡Peter…!' **Sirius grito buscando ayuda. Peter lo miro y desvió la mirada avergonzado.** '¡…ayúdam…!'

'¿Lys, Sirius esta bien?' **Lorcan subía las escaleras. Lysander abrió los ojos y miro la puerta abierta de par en par. Se bajo de Sirius y tomo su varita para con un movimiento de esta la puerta se cerrara de golpe. Lorcan miro sospechoso la puerta y acelero el paso.** 'Lysander…' **Dijo esta vez dejando de lado su tierna voz.** '¿Lys, que es lo que pasa?' **Dijo con las manos ocupadas por el recipiente con agua.**

'¿Qué esperas? ¿Crees que él se va a quedar esperando?' **Lysander apuro a Peter.** 'Solo hazlo…' **Peter subió a la cama, Lysander había puesto un hechizo inmovilizando a Sirius mientras él le tapaba la boca. Peter decidió no mirarlo, Sirius no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando y tampoco entendía porque Peter le estaba haciendo esto.** 'No…' **Dijo Lysander.** 'Primero tenemos que llevarlo a un estado medio inconsciente. Así podemos hacer que lo olvide.' **Peter miro a Lysander sorprendido y algo asustado. ¿Cómo sabía todas esas cosas?** 'Así puedes estar seguro que no lo va a recordar.' **Dijo el chico sabiendo el efecto gracias a Lorcan.**

'¿Co-co-como?' **Dijo Peter mirando a Sirius que solo sacudía su cabeza tratado de gritar.**

'Golpéalo.' **Dijo el rubio como lo más lógico.** 'Golpéalo hasta dejarlo atontado…' **Peter soltó el frasquito que por suerte cayó en la cama.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo el rubio sintiendo como sus huesos le temblaban. Él no podría, ¿Golpearle a Sirius? Nunca.** 'yo no… pero…' **Dijo mirando a Sirius que solo los miraba pidiéndole ayuda, pidiéndole una explicación.** 'es Sirius…' **Dijo recordando que era su amigo, sintiéndose terriblemente mal.** 'Esto esta… no… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?' **Dijo el chico negando haciéndose para atrás. Alejándose de esa terrible vibra, de esa energía poderosa pero peligrosa al mismo tiempo. Era como un imán y Peter sentía que su centro ahora era hecho de metal; metal que era atraído por esas ondas magnéticas, imparables. Tenía que alejarse, tenía que irse de ahí antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir después.**

'Escucha Colagusano.' **Lysander lo llamo, dejando a Sirius por un momento, el chico de ojos grises tomo una bocanada de aire, Lysander casi le aplastaba la cara con esa almohada.**

'Pe…' **Sirius dijo tratando de respirar de nuevo.** '¿Quémierda…?'

'Este no es momento para arrepentirte de tus pecados.' **Dijo directo y con cierto roce de gracia, pero solo por los nervios. Tomo a Peter le camisa y lo jalo.**

'De…déjalo.' **Sirius dijo señalando a Peter, Peter lo miro y se arrepintió completamente de lo que le había hecho. Sirius lo estaba defendiendo aun a pesar de lo que le había hecho.** '…Dé-déjalo en paz…' **Dijo el chico con trabajos. Lysander dejo a Peter, pero tomo una parte de su camisa para arrancarla, Peter saltó del susto cuando escucho la tela romperse.** 'Peter…' **Sirius dijo con la frente arrugada tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando.**

'No puedo.' **Peter miro a Lysander, que solo arrugo la frente y rodo los ojos.** 'No puedo hacerlo. Él-él… es mi amigo.' **Lysander escucho los pasos de Lorcan y rápido le quito el frasquito de las manos, mostrándoselo.**

'No va a recordar nada. Te lo prometo. Sí, lo haces bien…' **Tenía que presionarlo. Porque Lorcan entraría y entonces quien tendría problemas no era él chico que se estaba arrepintiendo. No, él que tendría problemas, era él. Porque a Sirius no le agradaba y él le había dado la poción a Peter, él era quien casi ahogaba a Sirius y quien lo derribo con su varita. Y no conforma con eso Lorcan se daría cuenta que lo había engañado, que solo lo hizo bajar para mentirle. Era él quien iba a perder si Peter se arrepentía. Y no, no pensaba perder. No a Lorcan. No por ellos.** 'Sirius no recordara que le quisiste quitar la memoria.' **Dijo en voz alta para que Sirius escuchara, Peter negó.**

'¿Qué?' **Sirius dijo mirando a Peter sin comprenderlo. Peter negó se trato de acercar a él pero Lysander lo jalo de vuelta.**

'Solo porque tú ya sabías lo de Ted.' **Lysander no estaba seguro si era cierto pero igual lo dijo para presionar a Peter.**

'¿Lo sabias?' **Sirius le pregunto molesto. Le molesto mas eso que la idea de que él chico le quisiera quitar la memoria.** '¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Por eso estas así con él… ahora lo entiendo. ¡Peter!' **Lo regaño. Se sentía decepcionado.** '¿Cómo puedes preferirlo a él que a nosotros? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?' **Peter negó sintiéndose terrible, sintiéndose lo peor. Sirius tenía la voz perfecta para hacerlo sentir mal. Para hacerlo sentir que no valía nada. Herencia Black.**

'y eso no es lo peor…' **Dijo Lysander y Peter negó, estaba destrozado. La forma en la que lo miraba Sirius era suficiente para saber como lo iba a mirar James. Como lo haría Remus.** 'Aun no te he dicho lo que le hizo a James…' **Sirius arrugo la frente dándose cuenta de lo que Peter le iba hacer y la última frase de Lysander alerto todas sus alarmas.**

'¿Qué le hiciste a James?' **El rostro de Sirius se desencajo, era como si Peter pudiera ver al perro dispuesto a atacar y él no era mas que una rata. Ni siquiera parecía que le doliera él hombro ahora. Se veía impotente, fuerte, invencible y él se sentía pequeño, débil y patético. Iba a tragárselo. Iba a destruirlo sin saber por qué.**

'Na-nada…' **Dijo Peter sintiéndose mal, sintiendo como si de verdad le hubiera hecho algo a James.** 'Solo… Solo peleamos. No le hice nada…' **Dijo Peter levantando las manos, sintiendo los ojos llorosos.**

'¡Peter, si te atreves a mentirme con James, te juro que…!'

'No le hice nada…' **Dijo Peter negando con los ojos llorosos.** 'no puedo hacer nada... yo no les puedo hacer nada a ustedes.' **Dijo tratando de protegerse, de lo que Sirius fuera hacerle.** 'Lo sabes yo solo…'

'¡Querías deshacerte de mis memorias!'

'¡Ahyy por favor! Terminemos con esto ¿quieres?' **Lysander le dijo a Peter.** 'Dale esto y se olvida de todo. Se olvida de que eres un traidor.'

'¡Cierra la bo…!' **Pero Peter no lo dejo terminar, lo empujo de vuelta a la cama, con la misma fuerza con la que había golpeado a Lysander la última vez en la torre de Gryffindor. Una fuerza que era mas como insitinto de supervivencia.**

'¡Damela!' **Lysander arrugo la frente y miro sus manos. Tenía la poción y el pedazo de tela de la camisa de Peter.**

'¡Peter, ¿Qué mierda crees que estas haciendo? ¿Crees que… ¡ahhh!' **Peter detuvo a Sirius presionando su hombro, deteniendo su intento de escape.** '¡AHHH!' **Lysander miro la puerta, Lorcan había soltado el recipiente con agua e iba a entrar. Le dio a Peter la tela y con su varita seño la puerta.**

'Lys…' **Lorcan intento abrirla.** '¿Sirius?' **Lorcan pregunto esperando escuchar a Sirius.**

'¡Esta bien, Lorc!' **Lysander grito mirando como Peter amordazaba a Sirius mientras seguía presionando el hombro. Trago saliva mirando al rubio.**

 _Tienes razón Lorc… él es puro instinto._

'¿Qué tanto?' **Dijo Peter con un gruñido. Lysander lo miro y miro a Sirius.** 'Tú me dirás que tanto…' **Dijo Peter mirando a Lysander. El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido de las pupilas de Peter, estaban grandes, se veía ansioso y estaba sudoroso. Su labio le temblaba. Estaba al borde… Lysander entonces entendió que Peter no era así… no era como los libros de Historia contaban. No siempre lo fue. El chico sintió un vacio en el estomago… ¿acaso era el culpable de la primera traición de Peter? ¿acaso sería su culpa?**

 _Basta Lysander, deja los remordimientos para otro día. Tiene que pasar… tú no eres el culpable de nada. La culpa es algo relativo, esto tiene que pasar para que existas… para que exista Lorcan._

'Lysander…' **Peter lo llamo ansioso.**

'Sí. Hazlo…' **dijo el chico asistiendo.** 'Hazlo.' **Lysander sonó esta vez mas seguro. Peter asintió mirando a Sirius, estaba en la cama remolineándose del apretón que le había dado en el hombro. Sentía algo atorado a la mitad de su pecho. Sirius lo miro negando…**

'yo…' **Lo había lastimado. Lo había traicionado. Esto no se sentía bien pero era fuerte. Ese imán lo estaba arrastrando poco a poco y solo lo hacía sentirse sucio. Abominable.** 'Sir…' **Sus labios le temblaron, Sirius levantó su mano tembloroso, pidiéndole que no lo hiciera. Peter se detendría si le aseguraba que no saldría de ahí. Que no habría ningún comentario, que lo perdonaría sin recordárselo jamás…**

 _Imposible. Imposible Sirius…_

'¿Sirius?' **Lorcan trato de abrir la puerta.** 'Lys… la puerta no…' **De nuevo intento abrirla.**

'Oye…' **Lysander lo miro. Peter mojo sus labios.** 'Tenemos que… solo será un momento. Peter, él lo va a olvidar. Y yo le curare el brazo… no va a sufrir… solo…'

'¡Lysander!' **Lysander volteo hacía la puerta. No faltaba poco para que Lorcan usara su propia magia.** 'Lys ¿Qué esta pasando?'

 **Peter miro a Sirius…**

 _¿Por qué no puedes olvidarlo? ¿Por qué tenías que… pensar? ¿Por qué son… así? Siempre sabiendo todo ¿Cómo es que no pueden dejar pasar nada? Sirius… sí supiera que lo olvidarías. Si supera que no me harías sentir mal después… Pero lo sé… te conozco aun aunque tú no lo hagas… no lo vasa olvidar. Porque así eres. eso eres tú y… esta bien. Pero… no para mi. No puedo… James no tiene que saberlo. Me odiaría. Todos me odiarían. Todos me odiarían por tu culpa…_

 **Peter se sintió completamente ahogado por esa energía peligrosa. Miro a Sirius y sin preámbulos puso sus manos y apretó el hombro de Sirius, como si se tratara de plastilina, tratando de amasar la piel firme. Sirius grito ahogado, cerro los ojos y se remolineo del dolor. Peter lo miro y sintió que una parte de él se quebraba… quizá después usaría un poco de esa poción en él. Sirius pataleo tratando de safarse del agarre de Peter, pero la adrenalina de este era tanta que era imposible, no lo soltaría porque ahora estaba asustado, nervioso y con los sentidos disparados. Sentía que cualquier movimiento en falso y todo se descubriría aun a pesar que fuera los únicos en la habitación.**

'No…' **Peter hablo tratando de detener a Sirius que chillo suplicándole que parara.** 'no te muevas…' **Dijo de nuevo con esa voz ronca.** 'No lo vas arruinar… esta vez no.' **Y no suo porque dijo eso… fue como si algo en él despertara. Pero una vez dicho se odió por decirlo.** 'Tenías que aparecerte ¿no?' **Le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Y una vez mas volvió apretar su hombro, no miro sus manos porque sabía que estaban llenas de sangre, sintió la herida y un impulso le decía que lo hiciera…**

 _Peter, detente… esto no es lo que planeábamos… ¿Qué estas haciendo?_

 **Peter encajo las uñas en ese lugar y volvió apretar con algo de crueldad.**

'Ibamos a ir por Ted, James estaba de acuerdo… estábamos haciéndolo bien, hasta que tú…' **Lo miro y negó sintiendo un calor en la boca del estomago.** '¿Por qué no puedo ser parte de eso? ¿Por qué no se detienen por mi y vuelven? ¿Por qué solo tienen que ser ustedes dos?' **Dijo el chico mientras que Sirius lloraba con trabajos gracias a la tela que tenía en la boca. Su rostro de nuevo estaba manchado de sangre, el hombro lo estaba matando y su corazón estaba roto… Peter, su Peter. Quien lo diría…** 'quiero por un momento ser… importante…' **Dijo con algo de pena.** 'es la primera vez que confían primero en mi. que en alguno de ustedes dos…' **Dijo con la voz rasposa y fuera de tono.** 'Y no lo vas arruinar Sirius… no esta vez.' **Dijo hundiendo sus dedos en la herida de Sirius, que solo negó cediendo a todo. Se sentía morir con el dolor. El olor de la sangre sobre su piel lo mareaba. Ni siquiera podía gritar mas… estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente. No podía tolerarlo, ni el dolor, mucho menos esa mirada de Peter, su voz que solo le recordaba a sus peores pesadillas. Quería que parara…**

'Ya…' **Lysander dijo titubeante al ver en primer fila ese lado de Peter.** 'Peter ya.' **Se atrevió a tocarlo, a detenerlo. Lo que le estaba haciendo a Sirius era… salvajismo.** 'Ya…' **Peter parpadeo y lo miro, la mirada del chico hizo que ese poder que sentía en sus manos fuera algo vergonzoso. Porque sí, se sentía realmente poderoso, imparable. Invencible.** 'detente…' **Dijo Lysander mirando a Sirius. Peter no quería…**

 _No lo hagas. No lo hagas solo… mierda..._

 **El chico chillo al ver sus manos llenas de sangre y al mirar a Sirius se sintió aniquilado. Ese poder que lo embriagaba solo estaba sirviendo para aplastarlo.**

 _¿Qué fue lo que hice? Sirius…_

'Tranquilo yo…' **Lysander ni siquiera sabía si podía con esa herida.** 'Démosle la poción.' **Dijo el chico buscándola.** 'Escucha, solo… es muy sencillo.' **El rubio cerro los ojos para aclarar sus ideas.**

 _La culpa es algo relativo._

'mientras la bebe tienes que suplir el recuerdo. Si no quedara como una laguna en la mente y créeme, él no dejara de buscar por la imagen. Así que…' **Lysander lo sabía. Lorcan solía hacerlo todavía, él no se dio cuenta hasta que era muy tarde.** 'Intenta decirle que… no sé… se cayó de la escoba y…' **Pero Peter sentía tanta culpa, estaba tan nervioso que hasta dudaba de sus propios pensamientos. No entendía cómo es que se había atrevido hacer eso. Se sentía como un vil animal. Quería borrarlo, quería que Sirius lo borrara para siempre pero su culpa era tanta que no confiaba en las palabras de Lysander.**

 _No, él es tan talentoso. Que lo sabrá. Lo recordara… sabrá que yo fui y me va a odiar tanto… y James… James me odiara también. Yo… No. No puedo permitirlo. No… tengo que… tengo que…_

'¿Qué haces?' **Lysander le grito sorprendido al ver a Peter volver a presionar le hombro de Sirius.** '¡Ya está! ¿No me escuchaste? Solo lo estas…'

'¡Dale la maldita poción!' **Peter le dijo amenazante a Lysander que cerró la boca cuando el rubio lo miro con esos ojos peligrosos.** 'Solo dásela…' **Lo obedeció sin decir nada. Sabiendo que había excedido esta vez. Sirius gritaba, suplicaba porque parara… sus ojos se opacaron y solo negaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.**

'No entiend…' **Peter callo a Lysander con un agresivo y fuerte "Shh".** 'Tienes que decirle algo…' **Dijo en voz bajita quitando la mirada de Sirius. Peter asintió aun presionando el hombro de Sirius, se detuvo y lo miro… Tomo un par de bocados sabiendo que iba a necesitar mucho valor para lo que iba hacer…**

 **Lysander cerro los ojos cuando Sirius volvió a chillar. Peter lo había lastimado una vez mas… como antes, sus dedos en la herida y con los mismos movimientos, agresivos.**

'Fue Remus…' **El gemelo abrió los ojos soprendido.** '¡Fue Remus, Sirius! ¡Él te hizo esto!' **EL rubio decía en lagrimas.** '¡Él te hizo esto por la luna llena! ¡solo él! ¡Fue Remus!' **Dijo mas fuerte y con los movimientos más agresivos.** '¡Fue Remus, Sirius! ¡Solo Remus! Recuerdalo, sus ojos amarillos y… esa mueca. Recuerda que quería comerte, recuerda… él quiere matarte. Él es solo una bestia… Fue Remus…' **Sirius parpadeo, sus ojos se pintaron de ese verde de la poción hasta difundirse con su gris natural.** 'Fue…' **Sirius cerro los ojos inconsciente.** 'Sirius…' **Peter dijo con la voz temblorosa y todo el fuera de sí. Miro sus manos otra vez y se sintió terriblemente mal. Como una criatura maligna sin corazón. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿valía la pena?** 'Sirius…' **Peter lo abrazo.** 'Lo siento… lo siento…'

 **La puerta se abrió y Lorcan se mostró detrás de ella. Tenía su varita en la mano y miro la cama donde estaba Sirius inconsciente, Lysander a su lado y Peter llorando sobre él cubierto de sangre. Lorcan miro callado la escena, su cerebro está procesando todo con la rapidez que se demandaba.**

 _Sirius-sangre. Peter-lagrimas Lysander-miedo culpa-Peter-sudor-ropa-camisa rota-manos. Gritos. "AYUDA" grito ayuda. Lysander-frasco-frasco verde. Ayuda-Lysander. frasco-Dolor. Peter-Dolor-Hombro-Sirius-Ayuda-Lysander-Frasco-Dolor-Peter-Hombro-Sirius..._

'¡Lys!' **Lysander sintió un escalofrió cuando Lorcan grito de esa manera.** '¿Qué le hicieron?' **Dijo Lorcan con tristeza.** 'Dijiste que ibas ayudarlo… Lys…' **Lysander sintió un dolor en el pecho, miro a Lorcan el chico negaba con los ojos mojados.** 'Lys… Lo lastimaron.'

'¡No!' **Lysander dijo de inmediato, tratando de apagar ese dolor en su centro.**

'Mira su hombro. ¿Por qué lo lastimaron?' **Dijo Lorcan sin entender. ¿de verdad Lysander podía ser tan frió?** 'Lys…'

'¡Sácalo de aquí!' **Peter grito sin levantar el rostro. Escuchar la voz de Lorcan y sus palabras no estaba ayudando a su consciencia.** 'que lo ayude o se largue.' **Dijo con la voz entre cortada y aun agitado. Lysander miro a Lorcan. Lorcan negó algo impresionado de la actitud de Peter, con tan solo escucharlo supo que estaba ahí; en ese punto en el que dejas de ser un hombre para convertirte en una bestia y eso lo impresiono. Lo hipnotizo.**

'Lorcan, vete…' **Lysander interrumpió, todas las teorías que se estaban formando en la cabecilla del Ravenclaw.**

'Pero…' **Lorcan negó, quería explorar ese lado de Peter. Aunque cuando volvió a ver a Sirius algo en él hizo que se olvidara por un momento de lo que estaba mirando en el animago.** 'Sirius está mal, Lysander.' **Lysander sintió un escalofrió cuando escucho la voz de su hermano endurecerse. Sabía que lo estaba descubriendo. Estaba llegando a ese punto que Lysander quería evitarse.** 'Alguien tiene que ayudarlo.'

'Yo lo voy hacer.' **Dijo su hermano tratando de que su voz no titubeara.**

'¿Cómo lo hiciste antes?' **Lysander se sintió avergonzado y un miedo oculto se estaba apoderando de él. ¿Lorcan se estaba molestando solo porque no había ayudado a Sirius?**

 _¿Lo está… prefiriendo sobre mi? él no es nadie… yo soy su hermano… lo prefiere como anoche cuando se fue con él… No. No Lysander, concéntrate. No es tiempo de que pierdas la razón._

'Lorcan salte.' **Le habló esta vez mas firme aun a pesar de que Lorcan hubiera negado.** '¡Que te vayas! lo menos que necesitamos es mala suerte.' **Lorcan lo miro sorprendido.** 'cada vez que te metes en algo, terminas arruinándolo todo.' **Lorcan arrugo la frente y negó sintiendo como se le iba poco a poco el aire.** 'Porque siempre quieres ayudar mas. No puedes ayudar a todo el mundo, ¿no te das cuenta? Nada de lo que hagas va a borrar lo que hiciste.' **Lorcan negó llorando, sintiéndose tan pequeñito.** 'Tus buenas intenciones son solo suplicas para que se borre todo lo nos hiciste pasar. Y ahora se los hiciste a ellos…' **Señalo a Peter que seguía llorando mientras abrazaba a Sirius.** '¿quieres que sufran de la misma manera en la que mamá y papá sufrieron cuando te fuiste a San Mungo?' **Lorcan comenzó a temblar, se comenzó a encorvar por las palabras de Lysander, quería protegerse.** 'Míralo Lorcan. ¡Míralo!' **Lorcan levanto lentamente la mirada y miro a Sirius moribundo, era otra persona. No era el chico con el que estaba hablando hace un rato.** 'Esto es lo que pasa cada vez que intentas socializar con alguien. Dime ¿Quieres seguir escuchando toda tu vida lagrimas por tú culpa?'

'No…' **Dijo Lorcan con largas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.** 'No quiero… Lys, no quiero…' **Dijo el chico sosteniendo su cabeza, tratando de desaparecer un recuerdo doloroso de su pasado.**

'Entonces cierra la boca, sal de la habitación y quédate ahí hasta que termine de limpiar tu desastre. Otra vez…' **Dijo el chico frió. Lorcan asintió, sin objetar nada. Solo miro a Sirius y se disculpo mentalmente. Lo había arruinado de nuevo.**

 **OOoOO**

'esto es imposible James…' **Remus dijo mirando a todas partes.** 'El bosque es enorme. No lo encontraremos nunca…'

'Oh Lunático, deja de ser tan pesimista.'

'No es pesimismo…' 'es realidad.' **Dijo el chico señalando el camino hacía lo profundo del bosque.** 'Deberíamos de volver, quizá encontró el camino de la misma manera que yo.' **Dijo el chico señalando la direccio donde se encontraba la casa de los gritos.**

'Tú tenías este olfato de ventaja.' **Dijo dándole un pequeño golpecito a su nariz. Remus la tallo sintiendo comezón gracias al golpe.** 'Peter no cuenta con eso.'

'Las ratas tiene un gran olfato…' **Remus camino sin intención de rendirse.** 'Sin olvidar que son casi indetectables…' **James se detuvo quejándose, lo miro sonriente. Remus lo miro y dejo caer los hombros. James negó sin borrar su sonrisa y siguió caminando.**

'No tengo idea de por qué Sirius estaba tan alterado, eres tú.' **Dijo el chico Potter mirando a su alrededor.** 'podrás tener esos ojos y babear cada vez que te me acerco, pero eres tú. No puedes engañarme Lunático.' **Remus lo miro se había sentido algo golpeado por las primeras palabras pero realmente aliviado por las últimas.**

'Por supuesto que soy yo, idiota.' **James rio divertido al escuchar ese tono mandón y osado del Licántropo.**

'Aunque eres mas adorable cada vez que Ted se te acerca.'

'Termina con eso ¿quieres…?' **Remus dijo con fastidio mirando hacía el horizonte.**

'Yo puedo dejar de hablar, pero eres tú quien lo alienta ¿sabes? Y ya me conoces Rem… no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad para remarcarlo.' **Remus lo miro de reojo cuando sintió a James recargarse en su hombro.**

'No deberías de hacer eso… ya viste lo que le paso a Sirius.' **James rio divertido.**

'¿Qué quieres comerme?' **el Potter lo miro desafiante, Remus sintió un energía comenzando a nacer en la boca de su estomago pero se obligo a apagarla.** 'Apuesto a que huelo mejor que Sirius…' **James levanto su cabeza mostrándole el cuello. Remus se sonrojo al detectar el olor de la sangre de James.**

'James…' **Remus lo empujo y siguió caminando tenso. James rió divertido siguiéndolo.** 'no es divertido…'

'¿entonces explícame porque estoy riendo?'

'Porque estas mal de la cabeza, Potter.' **Dijo el chico dando una zancadas por el terreno, estaba molesto por reaccionar de esa manera pero al mismo tiempo se sentía frustrado porque su estomago gruñía.** 'Deja de reírte…'

'Oh tranquilo, Lupin.' **Dijo James alcanzándolo, envolviéndolo con su brazo. Remus cerro los ojos y se tapo la nariz cuando detecto de nuevo ese dulce y fresco perfume que al Potter le recorría por las venas.** 'Yo se que lo tienes bajo control.'

'no estás tan seguro…' **Dijo Remus con la nariz tapada.**

'bueno si no puedes hacerlo, para eso tenemos a Ted.'

'Que no se te ocurra…' **Remus dijo con su voz nasal y señalándolo demandante con su delgado dedo índice. Eso solo provoco a James, que solo sonrió, tomo aire…** 'No… James…'

'¡Teddy!' **Remus gruño mientras que el chico Potter sonreía de oreja a oreja divertido.**

 **Lo podía escuchar, era estúpido y vergonzoso. Pero podía olerlo incluso a esta distancia. Escuchaba su respiración y sus piernas caminando hacía ellos… no, trotando.**

'¿Qué sucede?' **Sintió una gota de felicidad cuando escucho su voz.** '¿Todo bien? Él…' **Teddy dijo sonriente.**

'No, en realidad…' **James comenzó.**

'James…' **Remus fe silenciado por un codazo del Potter.**

'Remus se siente algo alterado…' **Dijo el chico mostrándole a su amigo, que miraba hacía unos arboles evitando mirar al metamorfomago.** 'Y bueno, pensé que tal vez era porque no estabas cerca.' **Ted sonrió de oreja a oreja haciendo su cabello azul eléctrico.** 'Mira eso… esta feliz de verte, Lunático.' **Dijo James mirando a Remus que solo lo miro asesinamente.** '¿Ves de lo que hablo?' **Ted asintió.** 'Tod tuyo, amigo.' **Como un muñeco de trapo lo tomo de los hombros y lo aventó hacía Ted, que lo atrapo gustoso.**

'Hola…' **Dijo el chico sin borrar esa sonrisa. Remus trago saliva y bajo su mirada la suelo cuando sintió cosquillas en los brazos.** '¿Te sientes alterado?

'Estoy bien, Ted.' **Dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Se aclaro la voz y se enderezo para dejar de estar recargado sobre el chico.** 'James, solo estaba jugando…'

'No, es cierto. Dijo que quería comerme.' **Remus apretó los labios y lo aniquilo con la mirada. James sonrió y se despidió para seguir caminando.**

'Tranquilo…' **Dijo Ted poniendo su mano en el hombro del licántropo que sintió esa parte de su cuerpo como la única ligera.** 'No necesitas comer carne humana; escuche que es la mas dañina de todas…' **Remus miro de reojo hacía el cielo ¿desde cuando era normal el tema del canibalismo en sus conversaciones? Por alguna razón no sonaban mal en la voz de Ted.** '¿Quieres cargar mi mochila?' **Dijo Ted mostrándole su mochila, Remus apreto los labios al detectar su olor.** 'Seguro si te cansas, puedas reprimir ese deseo por atacar a James.' **Remus cerro los ojos y golpeo mentalmente a James.**

'Ted, te lo agradezco, pero…' **Remus le hablaba mirando el suelo, no quería tener contacto visual con él. Porque se ponía… raro.** '…puedo controlarlo.' **Dijo el chico asintiendo.** 'Gracias, de todos mod…' **Un sonido… un gruñido interrumpió las palabras de Remus. El chico de ojos miel… (Remus) miro con los ojos abiertos su estomago. Tenía hambre pero el sonido era algo exagerado.**

'Tienes hambre…' **Remus se puso rojo de las mejillas, estaba avergonzado de verdad parecía el estomago de un lobo. Remus negó y se decidió a seguir a James para alejarse de Ted. Pero de nuevo otro sonido lo detuvo… arrugo la frente y miro de reojo hacía atrás, había sido un gruñido también pero este mucho menos ruidoso. Vio al chico, con el cabello azul pastel y esa chamarra mezclilla azul oscura, la forma en la que estaba parado, mirando su estomago… era como una tierna caricatura. Remus sintió de nuevo sus mejillas prendidas y la sensación de que querer abrazarlo lo invadió una vez mas.**

 _Pero… puedo controlarlo. Contrólate Remus. Es raro estarlo abrazando todo el tiempo… no lo conoces y… no sabemos si él se vaya a sentir raro por estarlo abrazando tanto. Estoy agradecido con él y por eso mismo no lo voy hacer sentir incomodo. Contrólate._

'mira eso…' **Ted sonreía mientras miraba su estomago.** 'Tengo hambre…' **levanto la mirada para mirarlo, con esa sonrisa displicente, relajada… natural. Remus lo miro y sintió su estomago contraerse, sintió un cosquilleo por debajo de la piel.**

'¿Tienes hambre?' **Remus dijo desconectando su cerebro por un momento.** '¿quieres… yo… puedo conseguirte algo de comer.' **Dijo Remus preocupado, se había acercado a él en segundos, lo miraba a los ojos y Ted sonrió cuando vio esos ojos amarillos brillar. Era él… era el lobo.**

'Puedo sobrevivir… como tú. Tú también tienes hambre y no te estás quejando.' **Ted le dijo sonriendo de lado, quitándole un mechón de cabello que colgaba juguetón entre su vista. Remus miro su mano y la siguió con la mirada. El Hufflepuff sabía que si aun no se le había lanzado a lamerlo era porque Remus era quien tenía mas control de lo que hacía su cuerpo que él lobo como anoche.**

'Pero… pero si tienes hambre no deberías… yo puedo conseguirte algo de comer.' **Dijo Remus siguiendo a Ted, caminando a su lado, lo mas cerca que podía. Ted lo miro y le sonrió.**

'tengo una mejor idea.' **Dijo el metamorfomago. Remus se acerco para escucharlo mejor, le gustaba el tono de su voz.** '¿Por qué mejor no me alcanzas?' **el chico corrió y en Remus se prendió una chispa de energía… no podía evitarlo sentía que se ahogaría si no lo hacía, si no corría detrás de él.**

 **Y así lo hizo. Corrió, corrió detrás de Ted incluso cuando sabía que podía alcanzarlo. Escuchar la risa del chico le quitaba el hambre y solo dejaba una estela mágica que hacía que el licántropo siguiera, siguiera hasta que Ted decidiera parar. Llegaron a James; Ted lo tomo y corrió alrededor de él tratando de evitar que Remus lo alcanzara. James los miro, le pareció adorable la forma en la que jugaban…**

 _Mierda, ni siquiera se veía así cuando salía con Dorcas._

'¡Ted!' **Remus grito entre risas cuando el chico se le escapo de las manos.**

'¡Vamos se que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso!' **Dijo el metamorfomago agitado, mostrando una cabellera rosa cereza. Remus lo miro, mariposas en su estomago. Como deseaba ver ese cabello mas rosa… mas chicle como esa última vez.** 'Ven por mi…' **dijo el chico en un tono melancólico.**

'Remus…' **James hablo mirando las pupilas del chico dilatadas sus ojos color amarillo, casi llegando a un dorado.** 'Oye amigo…'

'Ahora no James...' **Remus le dijo y salió corriendo detrás de Ted, que corrió de nuevo divertido hacía el bosque. La risa de los dos Lupin hacía eco entre los árboles y James solo los miraba divertido aunque admitía que debían ser un poco más cautelosos…**

 _Pero bueno, Tal vez Peter nos escuche así._

'¡Vamos!' **Ted grito mirando hacia atrás, Remus aun lo dejaba adelantarse, le parecía encantador como su cabello cambiaba cada vez que reía.** '¡Vamos alcánzame! ¡Alcánzame!' **Veía su silueta perderse hacer juego con las ramas de los arboles, veía las huellas que el chico dejaba en el suelo, el olor de la tierra combinada con el fresco de la mañana, la adrenalina, sentía la velocidad y todo, todo le resulto familiar… Todo…** '¡cuidado con las raíces!' **Ted grito saltando una de ellas, Remus hizo lo mismo aun mirando la espalda de Ted que al caer su cabello cambió a un verde oscuro. Vio un rayo de luz casi alcanzar a Ted y arrugo la frente sintiendo algo de pavor porque lastimara al chico, ese rayo de luz era un ataque… ¿pero quien los estaba atacando ahora y por qué? Escucho una ráfaga de viento y vio alerta a Ted que seguía corriendo…**

'Ted…' **Remus levanto la mirada alerta. El chico seguía riendo, volvió a saltar y al caer su cabello se torno en purpura oscuro. Remus arrugo la frente presintiendo algo... un rayo de luz cayo justo a lado de la bota de…**

 _¿No llevaba Tenis?_

 **Remus levanto la mirada, la chamarra de mezclilla había desaparecido y ahora había una túnica negra con detalles en purpura… no había converse, eran botas…**

 _¿Cuando…?_

" _¡Cuidado Remus! ¡Están entre los arboles!"_ **No era Ted, no era su voz… Tenía cierto timbre a él pero no era. Remus enfoco la mirada, cuando la persona iba a voltear pero un rayo de luz impacto cerca.** _"¡REMUS!"_ **Remus sintió un golpe en el pecho y la imagen prácticamente exploto en su mirada.**

'¡Ahhhhh!' **James se alerto y corrió de inmediato hacía los muchachos cuando vio que Remus cayo al suelo.**

'¡Ted!' **James le grito porque el chico había creído que todo era parte del juego. Ted se volteo y miro a Remus en el suelo, echo bolita.**

'Papá…' **Ted murmuro y con la misma velocidad de antes corrió hacía él.** '¿Qué le paso?' **Dijo mirando a Remus con los ojos cerrados y negando con fuerza.**

'No lo sé.' **James le reclamo.** 'eras tú quien estaba revoloteándose por todo el bosque… Merlín, seguro se tropezó. Remus no es mucho de correr ¿sabes?' **Ted trago saliva algo arrepentido.**

'Lo siento.' **Dijo Ted mirando a su padre. Sí, Remus había caído era por su culpa, supuso que correr era divertido, el día anterior lo habían hecho y parecía divertido.**

 _Pero recuerda Ted… es complicado._

'Seguro si le gusta y solo…' **James levanto una ceja y lo miro.**

'¿Sugieres que no lo conozco?' **Ted trago saliva, al escuchar el tono molesto de James.**

'No… es solo que…' **Tenía material para discutirle pero…**

 _Oh vamos Ted, te estan ayudando en todo esto._

'Lo siento, me dejé guiar por los ojos.' **Ted dijo mirando a su padre que seguía con los ojos cerrados.**

'Remus…' **James trato de tocarlo pero Remus manoteo su mano con fuerza.** 'Mierda, no otra vez…' **Dijo James soltando un suspiro largo.** '¿puedes intentar algo? solo para saber si sigue siendo él.' **Miro a Ted.**

'De acuerdo.' **Dijo Ted completamente dispuesto a ayudar. James insistió con un ademan y Ted solo asintió acercándose torpe.** 'Ehm…' **levanto sus manos, pero no sabía que hacer.** '¿Qué…?'

'No sé, solo háblale como lo hiciste hace rato.' **Ted vacilo pero termino por convencerse de eso.**

'Okay… aquí voy…' **Dijo el chico soltando un suspiro largo. Miro a su padre y parpadeo, no tenía idea de que era lo que le había pasado. De un momento a otro solo se había caído y ahora parecía estar sufriendo.** 'Ehmm…'

 _No puedo hacer lo de anoche… no en frente de James. Seguro volverá hacer un drama… bueno, no es un drama porque ya me había advertido sobre las mentiras, aunque… ¿a quien engaño? Con el humor que trae seguramente va a reaccionar mal. No hemos encontrado a Peter y eso no va ayudar nada a mi causa. Aunque… podríamos poner a prueba la teoría de Harry y comprobar realmente cuanto me amaría James. Sí, eso suena bien… ¡Ted, recuerda lo que hablaste ayer con papá! Necesita procesarlo y sí lo dices ahora seguramente va a entrar en shock. Tienes que ser paciente, tienes que encontrar la manera en que te reconozca… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?_

 **Ted abrió los ojos y sonrió acercándose a Remus, acarició su cabello y se acerco a su oído.**

' " _salió el sol, ya no hay tormenta. Él despertó y el sol me murmuro… es tu rayo, cui-i-dalo… que bueno po-oh-or—que quiero amarlo…"_ ' **James se hizo para atrás asegurándose de lo que estaba escuchando.**

 _¿Qué es lo que le esta cantando?_

' "… _todo, todo, esta bien mi pequeño. Todo, todo se ilumina al ver tu sendero. Oh mi rayo, oh mi niño… yo siempre te amare, mis ojos miel que se abren… e iluminan… y hacen brillar… mi c..." '_

'...corazón.' **James sonrió aliviado cuando Remus completo la canción. Ted y el chico Potter se miraron emocionados.**

'No puedo creer que funcionara.' **Dijo Ted cambiando tornando su cabello a un azul cielo.**

'ni yo, cantas horrible.' **Ted asintió dándole la razón. Remus los miro aun en el suelo.**

'¿Co-cómo te sabes esa canción?' **James atendió al llamado de Remus, que miraba a Ted confundido. Ted lo miro y solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'¿Cómo te sientes, cachorro?' **James le pregunto despeinando su cabello. Remus se levanto sacudiendo su chamarra.**

'No empieces.' 

'Bueno, ya dinos que te paso.' **Dijo James recargándose en el árbol que suponía que había sido el causante de la caída. Remus toco su cabeza y James en un instinto por saber que era lo que le pasaba tomo la cabeza del chico y la reviso. Remus abrió los ojos y se mareo un poco por lo tosco que era James. Ted rió al ver las caras de su padre. Su cabello se torno violeta y Remus no tuvo otra opción mas que sonreír porque Ted había dejado ese semblante de preocupación.**

'James…' **Remus tomo las manos de James y las quito. James se disculpo y Remus trago saliva para después mirar a Ted. James vio como Remus tallaba sus manos nervioso.**

 _Ahyy no…_

'Remus…'

'Ted…' **Remus llamo al chico y Ted pinto su cabello de azul.** '¿Estas… bien?' **Dijo el chico recordando los ataques, las luces, el impacto. Un escalofrió le volvió a recorrer por todo el cuerpo.**

'ehm…' **Ted miro de reojo a James, honestamente no sabía de lo que hablaba.** 'Yo…'

'seguro.' **James contesto por Ted, Remus volteo a ver a James, este asintió, de inmediato se aseguro que fuera cierto con Ted. James abrió los ojos y le insistió a que asintiera. Ted lo miro medio boquiabierto y cuando entendió que Remus podía alterarse de una forma no muy positiva, asintió sin pensarlo.**

'Super bien.' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole. Remus se sintió aliviado... trago saliva y comenzó a pensar en lo que había visto, miro a su alrededor, no había rastro de ningún ataque… ni siquiera había recordado a James… y Ted…**

'Tu chamarra…' **Dijo recordando la túnica negra con detalles en purpura.** 'y… tus… zapatos.' **Ted miro sus converse.**

'¿No te gustan los converse? ¿No te gusta el color rojo?' **Dijo el chico mirando sus zapatos.** 'Están algo sucios pero… puedo limpiarlos.' **Dijo el chico recordando que alguna vez Ginny le había dicho lo ordenado y limpio que era su padre tratando de influir un poco en su conducta.**

 _Increíble, funciono._

'Te prometo que no siempre estan sucios, de hecho los limpie la semana pasad…' **Ted se calló al sentirse envuelto en un par de brazos. Miro hacía abajo y vio la cabellera de su padre.**

'Re… ¿Remus?' **James lo miro extrañado. Sabía que Remus era sensible pero… también sabía que era lento, muy lento en las relaciones.** '¿Estas…?'

'No lo arruines' **Ted le dijo rápido y en un murmuro. James lo miro y le sonrió divertido.** 'Estoy bien…' **Aprovecho para abrazarlo.** 'Estoy bien, Remy…' **Remus sintió un escalofrió y se separo rápido de él. Ted lo miro sorprendido y algo triste…**

 _Abrazame, abrazame, aun no estaba listo…_

 **Remus lo miro y de pronto se sintió algo apenado. Miro a James y este solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'Peter.' **Dijo Remus levantándose con rapidez. Ted lo siguió con la mirada algo torpe…**

 _¿A dónde…? ¿Qué…?_

'Tenemos que encontrar a Peter.' **Dijo el chico sin mirar atrás. Ted asintió y de un momento a otro su cabellera se aclaro de golpe ¿Qué había hecho mal? James miro a Ted y solo suspiro, se levanto y palmeo su hombro.**

'No te lo tomes personal.' **Ted suspiro tristemente.**

 _No funciona…_

'Significa que le agradas.' **Ted alzó una ceja y volteo a mirarlo, James sonreía. Con esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa que siempre decía que todo iba a estar bien.**

'Mierda… es igual a la de él.' **Dijo Ted recordando a Harry. James rio.**

'Anda, antes de que empieces a lloriquear porque se nos perdió.' **Ted se levanto de inmediato y asintió buscando de inmediato con la mirada a su padre.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Caminaban, sin mirar atrás, a tropezones y rápido. Como si fueran un par de sombras. Como si fueran invisibles. Con lagrimas en los ojos y con los puños rojos de tanto presionar. Caminaban juntos. Hacía tiempo que no caminaban juntos…**

'L-Lys…' **Lorcan hablo entre llanto.**

'Callate.' **Lysander dijo frió. Deteniéndose por un momento para buscar a alguien con la mirada. Suspiro cuando encontró a su objetivo. Jalo una vez mas a Lorcan y lo llevo a un rincón.** 'Quedate aquí.' **Lo puso en la esquina, ni siquiera lo vio. No podría… ¿con cara después de lo que lo había hecho?** 'No quiero que hables con nadie. Solo…'

 _No lo hagas… no lo digas…_

'Evitate la pena de ser ignorado. A nadie le interesas Lorcan.' **Lorcan solo ahogo un llanto y asintió dándose la media vuelta para recargar su frente en la pared de aquella fría esquina.** 'Ahora vuelvo…'

'cierra los ojos… ¿Por qué no cierra los ojos?' **Lysander sintió un escalofrió por debajo de la piel, quiso mirarlo pero supo que se quebraría incluso mas que él.**

 _Entonces… ¿Por qué maldita sea le dijiste eso? Lysander eres tan estúpido._

'Ya… lo olvidara todo.' **Dijo el chico para si mismo mientras caminaba a una mesa repleta de alumnas que reían disfrutando del lindo fin de semana.**

'Escuchen, por Gryffindor tienes que irle a Ravenclaw. ¡Es Slytherin! Se supone que se odian.'

'Deja todo eso en el pasado, Rich. Esta es una nueva era…' **el chico de Ravenclaw negó mirando a la pelirroja que sonreía con confianza, que jugueteaba con su cabello y brillaba por la atención que todos le daban.** 'y si yo digo que voy con Slytherin, no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión, cielo.' **Termino por guiñarle el ojo, la chica sintió automáticamente una vibra abrazadora de admiración, sabía que era la estrella del momento y lo estaba disfrutando enteramente.**

'Weasley.' **Todos en la mesa voltearon a ver hacía aquella voz. Ironicamente un chico de Ravenclaw era quien la llamaba.**

'Scamander… ¿y el partido?' **Dijo el tal Rich. Mirando su reloj.** 'Ya falta poco…' **Lysander asintió sin quitarle la mirada a Dominique. La chica lo miro y se hizo un poco hacía atrás incomoda.**

'Weasley, necesito tu ayuda con algo.' **Dominique reconoció ese tono oculto en la voz de Lysander.** 'puedes…'

'Deberías de apurarte, Scamander.' **Dijo la chica sin mirar al Ravenclaw, de hecho fue muy extraño que abriera un libro y se decidiera a leer.** 'El partido no tarda en comenzar.'

'Tengo tiempo… por eso vine a verte. Necesito algo de suerte.' **Dominique lo miro de reojo y bajo la mirada de inmediato, ignorando todos los "awww" de sus amigas.**

'La suerte no existe Scamander, creí que los Ravenclaw eran los primeros en creerlo.' **Dijo la chica hojeando el libro.**

'Anda Dom…' **Dijo una de sus amigas.** '¿Qué es lo que te pasa?' **Le murmuro señalando a Lysander "discretamente"**

'no, ella tiene razón.' **Alice miro a Dominique.** 'Ya casi es hora del juego, Scamander.' **Dominique se lo agradeció demasiado.** 'seguro Davies se esta arrancando el cabello por no encontrarte.' **Dijo la chica mirando a Lysander sin una gota de empatía.**

'necesito habar con Dominique.' **Dijo el chico ignorando las miradas antipáticas de Alice Longbottom.**

'¿para qué?' **Ambas Gryffindor preguntaron. Lysander gruño por dentro. Respiro profundamente y continuo con su teatro.**

'¿De verdad quieres que lo diga?' **Lysander dijo jugueton alzando ambas cejas. Alice rodo los ojos con fastidio y miro a Dominique.** 'te ves hermosa hoy…' **Dominique sintió algo sacudirse dentro de ella y cuando miro los ojos azules de Lysander no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.**

'¿Estás bien, Dom?' **Alice le pregunto a la pelirroja. Dominique comenzó a respirar profundamente tratando de no perder el control.** 'Anda, vámonos.' **Dijo la chica tomando a Dominique del brazo.**

'¿estas bien?' **Dominique cerró los ojos cuando sintió que Lysander la toco. Miro a su amiga pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada.**

'Esta bien Scamander, yo me encargo…' **Dijo Alice jalando a Dominique, que solo trago saliva al sentir su boca sedienta.** 'Cosas de chicas.' **Dijo la Longbottom tratando de sonreír. Lysander le sonrió y asintió.**

'Al menos, déjame acompañarte.' **Dijo el chico con esa pose de amabilidad.**

'No es necesario.' **Alice dijo y camino a la salida. Lysander las miro y solo rodo los ojos para seguirlas.** '¿Dom, te sientes bien?' **Alice le murmuro a la Weasley que respiraba agitada, como si hubiera corrido un maratón.**

'Solo… aléjame de él.' **Dijo la chica temiendo convertirse en esa cosa frente a Alice.**

'Weasley…' **Alice miro de reojo hacía atrás. Lysander las seguía.**

'¿Te hizo algo? Podemos llamarle a papá…' **Dominique negó de inmediato. Lo que menos quería era un publico mas grande.** 'Dom, dime que es lo que te hizo…'

'llevame a la torre Alice…' **Dijo Dominique cerrando los ojos para poder concentrarse.**

'Weasley…' **Lysander se volvió a escuchar. Alice arrugo la frente extrañada, desde cuando Lysander era tan insistente.**

'Te dije que no jugaras con él…' **Alice la regaño y Dominique solo bufo.**

'Anda, en cuanto lleguemos a la torre. Te lo explico todo… solo… solo…' **Sintió que el aire se le fue por un momento.**

'Hermosa, por favor detente.' **Dijo Lysander y Dominique chillo tratando de retener a su otra prersonalidad que la lastimaba por querer gozar de mas halagos y admiración.**

'Alice… dile que se calle.' **Dominique presiono el brazo de Alice.**

'¡Cierra la boca, Scamander!' **Alice grito de inmediato.**

'No me dejes por favor… Te necesito.' **Dominique tropezó sintiendo como le comenzaba a arder la piel.**

'Dom, estas… estas hirviendo.' **Dominique abrió los ojos y el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Alice era su amiga, su amiga de toda la vida, pero…**

 _No. No soy un fenómeno. Yo no…_

'Espérame, te lo suplico.' **Dominique se agacho tocando su estomago que de un momento a otro le ardía como si fuera a reventar.**

'¡Dom!' **Alice la soltó al quemarse con el contacto de la chica.** '¿Dom, estas… ¡Alguien que me ayude, por favor!' **Dominique negó.**

'¡No!' **Dijo la chica sabiendo que esa era una mala idea.** '¡Alice, cállate!' **alice la miro y negó, buscando a alguien…**

'¡Lorcan!' **Dijo la chica mirando al chico ausente en la esquina. '** ¡Lorcan!' **Corrió hacía él.** 'Tienes que ayudarla, algo le paso a Dominique…' **estaba frente a él pero Lorcan parecía no verla.** '¿Lorcan?' **Alice lo miro.** 'Lorcan despierta…' **Alice dijo creyendo que era una de sus extrañas costumbres.** 'Despierta, Dominique…'

'¿creí que teníamos un acuerdo Weasley?' **Lysander le dijo en el oído a Dominique, cuando la tomo de la cintura.**

'Lysander…' **Dijo Dominique quejadose. Ardiendo.** 'Lysan… ah…'

'¡Lorcan, despierta!' **La chica de cabello purpura lo tomo de los hombros para sacudirlo.**

'Longbottom.' **Alice saltó al escuchar a Lysander detrás de ella. Dominique estaba junto a él.**

'Dom…' **La chica miro a su amiga, estaba abrazada a Lysander.**

'te lo agradezco mucho.' **Dijo Lysander sonriéndole. Alice lo miro cautelosa.** 'Yo me encargo de aquí.' **Dijo el chico mirando a Lorcan.** 'Andando, hermano.' **Alice miro a Lorcan. El chico miro a Lysander y asintió.**

'Lorc…' **Alice lo llamo, tratando de tocar su mano. Lysander se metió entre ambos.** '¿Dom, estas bien?'

'ella está bien.' **Lysander volvió a interrumpir, mostrando esa sonrisa que Alice sabía que era falsa.** 'espero que vayas a ver el juego, Longbottom.' **Le sonrió amable. La Gryffindor lo miro y negó decidida a saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Abrió la boca, pero otra voz la silencio.**

'Por supuesto que iremos a ver el partido.' **Ambos chicos miraron una cabellera esponjada y castaña bajar de las escaleras.** 'Pero no estaremos apoyando a los esmeraldas esta vez…' **Alice alzó una ceja al ver a Roxanne Weasley usar una chamarra de piel con una serpiente estampada en la espalda.**

'¿Rox?' **Alice le pregunto boquiabierta.** '¿eso… no es traición?' **Lysander aprovecho y camino dejando a las chicas atrás.**

'Mi equipo es un asco, ¿Qué puedo decir?' **El gemelo se detuvo en seco. Trono la boca…**

'Mierda, Lysnader… ¿es enserio?' **Dominique se quejo por el ardor que sentía que la iba a consumir.**

'Culpa a tu maldita familia.' **Dijo el chico soltándola. Puso su mano en su mandíbula y la giro para que mirara a…** 'Lorcan.' **Lorcan levanto la mirada y Dominique lo vio… sus ojos mojados provocaron cierta reacción de la chica, que inmediatamente se fue sobre él para abrazarlo.** 'No te muevas de aquí.' **Lysander amenazo a Lorcan con su dedo índice, el chico asintió, para después ver a su hermano bajar las escaleras. Estaba tan triste que ni siquiera había notado a Roxanne Weasley… si lo hubiera hecho, seguramente la chica lo hubiera estado llevando hacía la cancha de Qudditch, separándolo de Lysnader.**

'…le pague al chico con productos Weasley.' **Roxanne dijo entusiasmada, Alice la miro y negó.**

'una perdida de tiempo totalmente.' **Alice miro a Lysander y arrugo la frente casi al mismo tiempo que Roxanne.** 'pero no me sorprende viniendo de ustedes…' **La barrio con la mirada. Roxanne lo miro y solo rodo los ojos.** '¿Enserio crees que tu...' **La señalo.** 'Ni siquiera se que es lo que intentas hacer.' **Se burlo de la morena.** 'Solo deberías de saber, que a nosotros… me refiero a los integrantes del equipo de Quiddtch, nos interesa un pixie, tu ridícula y patética "huelga".'

'no es huelga idiota.' **Roxanne le contesto de inmediato. Alice le sonrió.** 'Es mala vibra.' **Dijo la chica sin mentir.** 'Porque de verdad, espero que se haga justicia.' **Lysander bufo.** 'Oh tranquilo, entiendo que tu cerebro no procese esa palabra. ¿quieres que la deletree para ti?' **Roxanne sabía como herir a un Ravenclaw. Ella era una Ravenclaw.**

'deja de hacerte la graciosa, Weasley. Mejor prepara tu almohada en donde vas a deshagorar todas tus frustraciones al notar que nuestro equipo es altamente capaz para ganar toda la temporada.' **Roxanne comenzó a reir.**

'Empezando por Davies… no creas que no se que el tonto no puede completar un buen pase.' **Dijo la chica negando con un aire de superioridad.** 'Pero bueno… te doy el mismo consejo, sobre la almohada.' **Dijo la chica picotenadole el hombro, Lysander manoteo su deod para que dejara de tocarlo.** 'Vas a desear haberle entregado mis notas. Hoy es el día en lque descubren que un 80% de los integrantes del equipo son unos cabezas huecas'

'ni todos juntos podríamos quitarte el titulo, Weasely.' **Alice abrió la boca ofendida por Roxanne. Pero la chica oslo miro a Lysander con desprecio.**

'si, lo mismo sucede con el talento, idiota.'

'No me llames, así.' **Lysander le dijo serio. Roxanne bufo.**

'¿Qué es lo que vas hacer? ¿golpearme?' **Roxanne lo empujo y Lysander solo respiro molesto.** 'Ni siquiera puedes hacer eso.'

'eres una chica…'

'no me refería a eso, Scatonto…' **Lysander arrugo la frente al escuchar el terrible insulto.** 'Me refiero a que apuesto a que seguro vas a culpar a Lorcan por eso, también.' **Dijo barriéndolo con la mirada. Lysander entonces recordó a Lorcan y a Dominique. El chico trono la boca odiando dejar la discusión a la mitad. Miro a Roxanne y solo rodo los ojos.** 'Ayúdame Alice, estoy a punto de convertirme en piedra.' **Alice rió divertida ante la burla de Roxanne.**

'Eres tan infantil.' **Dijo el chico amargado, dándole la espalda** 'y por mas que lo anheles Weasley, hoy vamos a ganar.' **La risa irónica de Roxanne se escucho.**

'Sabes Scamander…' **Roxanne hablo sin importarle si lo escuchaba o no.** 'La vida no puede ser tan injusta. Tal vez funciono una vez, pero… ambos sabemos que no lo mereces.' **Lysander se detuvo sintiendo esas palabras atacar un punto mas alla que solo el partido de Quidditch.** 'Y en algún punto, idiota. Todo te va a explotar en la cara.' **El gemelo miro a su hermano que solo negaba aun siendo consolado por la pelirroja que besaba sus mejillas mojadas de lagrimas.**

'Yo lo hice…' **Lorcan le decía a Dominique.** 'Lo siento… lo siento…' **Lysander volteo hacía donde estaba Roxanne con un nuevo resentimiento, pero la chica ya estaba saliendo del castillo llevándose a Alice con ella.**

 _Concentrate Lysander. No lo dijo por esto. Ella no sabe nada de esto… nadie sabe nada de esto. Concentrate…_

'Primero, lo primero.' **Dijo el chico mirando a su hermano.** 'Vámonos.' **Tomo a Lorcan de brazo y lo jalo, Dominique lo miro y negó para después seguir al chico con lagrimas hasta la torre de Ravenclaw.**

'Lysander… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Davies esta como loco buscándote.' **Escucho a laguien decirle, pero la verdad no le importo. Subio con Dominique de un lado y con Lorcan del otro hasta su habitación. Por suerte no había nadie en ella. Seguro Gary se había ido con Alfred, porque sí efectivamente faltaba poco para el partido.**

'Lysander… ¿Qué mierda le paso?' **Dominique dijo mirando a Lorcan. Se rasco detrás de la nuca para ocultar su empatía por el chico que se había lanzado a su cama a llorar.**

'Nada.' **Dijo el chico caminando a su baúl para preparar sus cosas. Dominique arrugo la frente sin saber porque estaba ahí.**

'¿Qué es lo que quieres?' **Dijo la chica fastidiada. Lo menos que quería era estar con ellos dos. Lysander se quito la ropa para ponerse el uniforme de Quidditch. Dominique lo miro y sintió un escalofrió por debajo de la piel.**

 _Maldita sea… contrólate._

'¿Lorcan?' **Lysander llamo a su hermano, que solo contesto con un chillido de dolor.** 'Lorcan bájate de la cama.' **Dominique miro al otro gemelo e incluso ella sintió una opresión en el pecho.** 'Lorcan, está bien. lo ayude…' **Dijo el chico con una voz algo molesta. Lorcan no dejo de llorar y Lysander sentía de nuevo ese enojo…** 'Ni siquiera los conoces…' **Dijo el chico aventando su ropa con agresividad en la cama. Dominique alzó una ceja.** 'No entiendo porque le lloras tanto…' **Lorcan abrazo su almohada y enterró su rostro en ella para que su hermano no lo escuchara, pero era imposible, eran los únicos en la habitación. Eso provoco que algo en Lysander se encendiera.** 'No lo conoces… y por alguna razón tú…' **gruño. Recordó a su hermano sonriéndole a Sirius y tocando su mano.**

'¿Qué fue lo que…'

'cierra la boca Weasley…' **Lysander le dijo y le dio unas tijeras. Dominique las miro extrañada. Siguió al chico con la mirada y este se puso a buscar algo en el baúl de Lorcan.** 'Lorcan bájate de la cama.' **Pero no hubo respuesta de Lorcan, no otra mas que llanto.** '¿estas enserio llorando por Black?' **Lorcan le dio la espalda. Lysander trono la boca y lo jalo de vuelta y en un tono mas agresivo que el anterior le pregunto:** '¿o estas llorando por el otro idiota?' **Lorcan chillo con más dolor. Dominique alzó una ceja tratando de entender.** '¿de verdad?' **Le quito la almohada del rostro y la lanzo al otro lado de la habitación. Lorcan se cubrió el rostro y Lysander le quito las manos enseguida.** 'Dime que no… solo dime que estas llorando porque tienes frio… o por lo que te dije.' **Dijo Lysander presionando sus muñecas. Lorcan cerro los ojos y le volteo el rostro.** 'Dime que estas llorando por ti… dime que no estas llorando por él.' **Dominique noto que la voz de Lysander se quebró.** 'Lorcan…' **Lo llamo pero Lorcan solo chillo escondiendo su rostro de su hermano.**

'no quería hacerlo…' **Dijo el otro gemelo con su voz hundida en el colchón.** 'Yo solo… es… quería ayudar… quería ayudarlo…' **Lysander trago saliva mirándolo con tristeza, una tristeza que poco a poco se mostro como molestia. Como enojo. Dominique miro como Lysander cerraba los puños y los presionaba con fuerzas. De un momento a otro el gemelo mayor obligo al otro a bajar de la cama. Lorcan prácticamente tropezó hasta llegar al suelo.**

'Quítate la chamarra.' **Dijo Lysander prácticamente quitándosela él mismo. Lorcan solo hacía pucheros porque le era difícil respirar entre tanto llanto. No podía parar y ahora que sentía los sentimientos de Lysander era peor todo.** 'Quítate ese suéter también... esta todo sucio.' **Dijo el chico con repulsión al ver la sangre de Sirius manchando el suéter de su hermano.** 'Lo tocaste Lorcan… es increíble que dejaras que te tocara.' **Lysander se paro y camino por algo que se había quedado en el lado de Lorcan. Dominique se quiso acercar al gemelo que estaba en el suelo, pero al ver que Lysander ya regresaba se contuvo.** '¿Qué hay de eso de: "no puedo soportar que me toquen"? ¿ehh…?' **Le dijo volviendo a él. Lorcan cerro los ojos y comenzó a llorar.** 'Ya basta.' **Dijo Lysander insensible.**

'no quería hacerlo…' **Lorcan chillo tapándose el rostro. Dominique sintió de nuevo esa oleada de calor. Era Lorcan… era como si le debiera un favor. Como si tuviera que ayudarlo por lo de la otra vez. Lo sabía. Lo sentía. Su otra personalidad quería ayudarlo.**

'Lys…' **Dijo la chica con la voz quebrada pero la voz firme de Lysander la detuvo.**

'¡No hables Weasley!' **Dominique desvió la mirada, bajando el cierre de su chamarra.** 'Lorcan, quítate la playera…' **Lorcan no lo escuchaba. Porque no estaba ahí, su mente estaba en otro tiempo. En otro espacio, con alguien mas…** 'Acuéstate.' **Dijo el chico empujándolo de los hombros con algo de delicadez. No fue muy difícil, Lorcan estaba lo suficientemente vulnerable para manejarlo. Lorcan se quejo con otro chillido una vez que sintió la fría temperatura del suelo. Abrió los ojos y miro a su hermano borroso a causa de sus lagrimas.** 'Weasley, ven. Por favor ven.' **Dominique sabía que era lo que intentaba hacer con esa voz amable y cautivadora. Incitar a su otro yo.** 'Ven tú o prometo que la llamare a ella.' **La pelirroja se quejo y con mucho esfuerzo camino hasta donde estaba Lysander.**

'¿Qué quieres?' **Dijo la chica algo ruda e ignorando a Lorcan por completo. Lysander la miro y vio las tijeras que le había dado.**

'Córtale el cabello.' **Dijo Lysander en un tono frió pero mirando a su hermano con tristeza. Su hermano que de inmediato negó.**

'Lys no…' **Dijo el chico como si fuera una súplica.** 'Lys, los nargles…' **Dijo el chico tocando su cabello. Dominique miro a Lysander pero el chico no pareció inmutarse de lo que decía Lorcan.** 'no soportan el frió… Lys…' **Dominique alzó una ceja recordando a esos pequeños seres de los que hablaba Lorcan. Los había escuchado en su infancia, en esa etapa en la que fueron amigos. Recordaba que Lorcan le decía que eran igual de azules que sus ojos en el verano pero que en el invierno por el frió se volvían verdes-amarillentos. Por eso que se camuflajearan en su cabello.**

'Córtale el cabello Weasley, se que eres buena haciendo esas cosas…' **Dijo Lysander tranquilo, quitándole la mirada a Lorcan porque un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió.** 'Córtaselo como lo traigo. Igual.' **Y esas palabras incomodaron hasta a Dominique, que miro de reojo a Lorcan y sintió que alguien tenía que defender su opinión.**

'No creo que él quiera eso.' **Dijo la chica alegando por justicia.** 'él no quiere eso Lysander.'

'Solo córtale el cabello.' **Lysander le advirtió que no se metiera en eso.** 'no te corresponde defender los derechos de MI hermano. ¿o desde cuando te importa el fenómeno? ¿es tu lado enamorado de él?' **Dominiqeu abrió la boca ofendida. ¿Ella enamorada de Lorcan?**

 _Jamás. …Ok, tal vez si hubo una vez… pero tenía once._

'Lysander, él no quiere que le corte el cabello. No es porque me importe, de hecho me da absolutamente lo mismo la razón por la que no quiera cortárselo, pero…'

'¡Córtale el maldito cabello!' **Lysander grito y Dominique cerro los ojos al sentir una opresión de calor en su pecho.** '¿Quieres que salga? ¿Quieres que la traiga? Puedo hacerlo…' **Lysander le dijo en el mismo tono altivo de antes, cosa que solo hacía arder a Dominique.** 'Puedo ser tan odioso como para que venga a darme una lección y si eso pasa, quizá hasta la convenza de que ya no vuelvas.' **Dominique abrió los ojos y negó con miedo.** 'Entonces córtale el cabello.' **Esta vez utilizo un tono neutral. Dominique asintió, trago saliva—algo que se sintió como si estuviera tragando piedras—se acerco a Lorcan que negó con los ojos llorosos. Dominique desvio la mirada para no tener que encontrarse con ellos.**

'Van a… no lo cortes… por favor…' **Dominique suspiro largo miro una vez mas a Lysander para corroborar, pero el chico no parecía haber cambiado de opinión.**

'Lorcan, vas a quedar muy bien…' **No supo porque dijo eso. Solo lo dijo. Tal vez por ese pedazo de culpa en su espíritu Gryffindor que le decía que no había sido lo suficiente valiente en esto. El llanot de Lorcan no ayudaba mucho. Cada centímetro que cortaba del cabello del chico la hacía sentir como una verdadera cobarde. Y a Lorcan, parecía que le quemaba cada vez que veía su cabello en el suelo.**

'No… los nargles… Lys, por favor…'

'No te detengas.' **Dijo Lysander al ver a la chica mirando a Lorcan.** 'No hasta que quede igual.' **Dijo tocándose el cabello.** 'Ya estoy harto de todo esto...' **Dijo el chico y Dominique solo gruño porque sabía que tenía que aguantar otro discurso de negatividad del chico.** 'y sabes que te di tiempo Lorcan. Pero es absurdo…' **Dijo levantándose para seguir arreglando sus cosas para el partido de Quidditch.**

'nargles…' **Lorcan lloraba tocando con sus manos el cabello que estaba en el suelo. Dominique acarició su nuca para que se tranquilizara pero era imposible.**

'¿Quieres dejarlo? Solo córtale el cabello.' **Dijo Lysander en un tono demandante al ver a la chica. Dominique lo miro y rodo los ojos para continuar. Lysander miro a su alrededor y camino a la cama de Lorcan.** '¿Dónde esta…?' **Dijo buscando algo, Lorcan solo lo podía escuchar porque su cama estaba a sus espaldas.** '¿Dónde esta ese estúpido cuaderno?' **Lorcan abrió lso ojos de golpe y giro, Dominiqeu soltó un grito ahogado y alejo las tijeras de inmediato, antes de que Lorcan se hubiera encajado las tijeras en los ojos.**

'Scamander…' **Dominique le dijo algo enojada.**

'No. Lys, eso no.' **Dijo Lorcan señalando a su hermano con su dedo indice. Lysander lo miro expectante.** 'eso no.' **Dijo Lorcan en un tono serio pero al mismo tiempo vulnerable. Cosa que molesto a Lysander de nuevo.**

'¿Eso no?' **Dijo el chico en un tono algo burlón.** '¿Por qué no Lorcan?' **Lorcan apretó los labios y sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer. Dominique miro desaprobatoriamente.**

'Es mio…' **Dijo el chico sollozando.** 'Es un regalo.' **Dijo con la respiración agitada y con lagrimas por sus mejillas.** 'Eso no Lysander.' **Dijo el chico mirando a su hermano. Suplicándole.**

'Weasley ¿Por qué no has terminado con eso?' **Dijo Lysander mirando a su hermano directamente a los ojos. Lorcan resistió y lo miro aun decidido.**

'Prometelo.' **Lorcan dijo quedo. Lysander desvió la mirada.** 'Lys… Lys…'

'Termina el cabello.' **Lysander ignoro a Lorcan y siguió buscando entre sus cosas.**

'Lys, promete que no vas a… ¡No! ¡Por favor!' **Dijo el chico con pánico, deteniendo a Dominique una vez mas. Lysander tenía el cuaderno amarillo en sus manos.** '¡No le hagas nada! ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Te lo ruego Lysander! ¡Es mío!' **Cada frase, cada suplica solo provocaba en Lysander unas ganas por hacer arder ese cuaderno amarillo.** '¡Por favor! ¡Hago lo que quieras! ¡Lo quieras!' **Dijo dispuesto el chico. Y por mas que quería quemarlo, era una gran oferta lo que Lorcan le proponía.** 'Pero no lo… no lo destruyas.' **Dijo mirando a su cuaderno con nostalgia.** 'es mi regalo.' **Dijo el chico sonriendo de lado débilmente.**

'Si sigo mirándote, voy a vomitar.' **Dijo Lysander levantándose con el cuaderno, Lorcan lo siguió con la mirada atento a cualquier movimiento que hacía. Lysander camino pensativo por la habitación.** 'De acuerdo.' **Dijo el chico mirándolo algo vencido.** 'Puedes conservar tu estúpido cuaderno…' **Lorcan sonrió aliviado, como si le hubieran dicho que podía continuar con vida.** 'pero tienes que dejar a Lupin y a su prole en paz.' **Lorcan borro de inmediato la sonrisa.** 'No vas acercarte a ellos, ni vas a tener ningún tipo de contacto. Te quiero completamente alejado del hombre lobo y de Sirius.' **Dijo definitivo.** '…y de Potter y el asesino.' **Conociendo a Lorcan tenía que ser muy explicito.** 'Ni a los Weasley.' **Dijo mirando a Dominique.** 'Claro, después de esto.' **Dominique rodo los ojos con fastidio.** '¿esta claro?' **Dijo mirando a su hermano una vez mas. Lorcan lo medito, estaba pensando si era buena idea.** 'Lorcan…' **Lysander lo llamo algo sorprendido de su reacción, comúnmente siempre decía que sí al instante, pero ahora ¿lo pensaba? ¿Por qué?**

'Di que no.' **Dominique dijo en cierto tono de venganza. Lysander la miro con fastidio.** 'Solo piensa en todo lo que has vivido con ellos… piensa en todas las aventuras que puedes tener hasta que se vayan…'

'Cierra la boca Weasley.' **Dijo Lysander con algo de conflicto. Por un lado si Lorcan decía que no, entonces significaría que estaba superando de cierta forma lo de su mejor amigo.**

 _Lo malo es que se la pasaría junto con los merodeadores y Lupin todo el tiempo… ¿y si lo pierdo? ¿y si se da cuenta de que puede hacerlo sin mi? ¿y si me quedo solo?_

'Es tu cuaderno Lorcan.' **Lysander dijo mostrándoselo. Lorcan miro a Dominique como referencia.** 'Entonces es un no…' **Lysander dijo solo para hacer presión.**

'¡Espera! ¡Sí!' **Dijo de inmediato al ver a su hermano sacar su varita.** '¡sí! ¡No volveré acercarme a ellos! ¡Yo… no lo quemes. Por favor…' **Dijo el chico con lagrimas en los ojos.** 'No…' **Dijo estirando sus manos para que se lo diera. Lysander miro el cuaderno y sin mas remedio camino hacái Lorcan para entregárselo, pero antes de que el gemelo lo pudiera tocar, Lysander lo quito de su alcance.**

'Prometelo.' **Dijo el chico mirandolo a los ojos, asegurándose de que Lorcan cumpliera su palabra.** 'Promételo, Lorcan.' **Lorcan asintió.**

'Sí. Sí… Sí, lo prometo.' **Dijo el chico asintiendo, estirando de nuevo sus manos hacía el cuaderno.** 'Lo prometo.' **Dijo una última vez con lagrimas al abrazar el cuaderno. Lysander suspiro y se dio la media vuelta, no lo soportaba.** 'Eddy…' **soltó Lorcan con dolor. Lysander se detuvo en shock y miro de reojo hacía atrás. Lorcan seguía abrazando el cuaderno y lloraba. Le estaba llorando al cuaderno… su hermano sintió como la garganta se le cerraba, como un calor ascendía por cada parte de su cuerpo, como la respiración se le dificultaba. Lorcan abrió los ojos al sentir lo que Lysander estaba transmitiendo. Se quejo y le entrego el cuaderno a Dominique para no causar alguna catástrofe que lo hiciera sufrir después.** 'Lys…' **Dijo el chico tocando su pecho con dolor.**

'¿Qué dijiste?' **Lysander le pregunto molesto.** '¿Qué dijiste?' **Le pregunto en un tono mas molesto.**

'Nada…' **Dijo el chico cerrando los ojos tratando de aguantar el dolor de su pecho. Dolor que le transmitía Lysander.** 'Nada yo…'

'Quiero que le mates a cada bicho que habita en su cabeza.' **Lysander le dijo a Dominique, la chica lo miro extrañada. Creí que él no creía en esas cosas.** 'Quiero que todos queden en el suelo muertos.' **Lorcan chillo al escuchar esa palabra.** 'Quiero que…' **Lorcan negó y comenzó a llorar. Toco su cabello pero Lysander le dio un manotazo.** '¿Qué esperas Weasley?' **Miro a la pelirroja, que solo miro a Lorcan, trago saliva y continuo aguantando los llantos y penas que Lorcan soltaba.**

'Eddy… Eddy…' **Lorcan parecía pedir ayuda. Lysander lo miro queriendo escupir ese amargo sabor que le dejaba escuchar a su hermano repetir ese nombre. Lorcan sintió su pecho arder y se quejo con un llanto desolador.** '¡No...! Eddy, no… por favor, por favor…' **Lysander bufo y le quito como pudo la playera. Dominique se dio la media vuelta al ver a Lorcan si playera. Por un momento le pareció atractivo, pero inmediato supo que no era ella la que creía eso.**

'Mierda…' **Dijo la pelirroja sintiendo de nuevo esa tortura por detener a su otro yo.** 'No me gusta… no me… argh…' **Dijo apretando su mandibula. Lysander la miro de reojo y solo rodo los ojos sin importarle lo que le estaba pasando.** 'Listo.' **Dijo la chica retirándose de Lorcan rápido. Lysander le quito las tijeras sabiendo que estaba a nada de sacar a su otro yo. Miro a su hermano; el chico estaba despeinado, pálido, sucio, con residuos de lagrimas por todas partes, pero con el cabello corto como él, luciendo más delgado y decaído… temblando por la temperatura del suelo.**

'Ly…' **Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo… hay alguien mas en el lugar de Lysander...** 'no…' **Dijo Lorcan sollozando una vez mas. Lysander arrugo la frente y se retiro algo asustado, incomodo.** 'detente… yo… no lo hagas… no lo hagas…' **Dijo Lorcan temblando. Lysander dejo ese gesto duro por un momento y miro a su hermano con empatía.** 'Por favor… por favor, lo prometiste…' **Lysander aspiro un moquito que se había colado cuando sus ojos le comenzaron a arder, por ver a su hermano temblando completamente vulnerable.** 'Solo quería… s-so-solo quería… a-ayu-ayudar… yo solo… solo…' **Lorcan temblaba y Lysander sintió que necesitaba ser su apoyo acerco su mano a la de su hermano para sostenerlo. Para que no se sintiera tan mal… Lorcan respiro profundamente algo aliviado de dejar de sentir esa incomoda sensación en el pecho que lo ahogaba.** '…solo quería... yo solo quería…' **Lysander asintió entendiéndolo. Lorcan seguía sollozando.**

'Tranquilo…' **Dijo Lysander cambiando de idea, dejando su mano para ir mejor a su cabello ya corto, que sintiera que estaba ahí, que no todo estaba mal. Desgraciadamente al intentar tocarlo Lorcan alejo su cabeza asustado del contacto.**

'No lo hagas… por favor… no me lastimes…' **Lysander lo miro y arrugo la frente.** 'No… no…' **Dijo el chico cerrando los ojos con dolor.** 'No me toques… no me toques…' **La imagen de Sirius sonriéndole al mirar sus manos juntas, invadió la cabeza de Lysander.**

'¿Cómo?' **Lysander trato de tocarlo de nuevo y una vez mas Lorcan se alejo, esta vez hasta cubriéndose. Lysander gruño y resoplo molesto.**

'Lysander, solo tiene frió.' **Dominique dijo en dos tonos de voz diferente.** 'El cabello corto…'

'¿Frió? ¿el cabello corto le da frió? ¡No tenías frió cuando Sirius te tomaba de la mano ¿verdad?!' **Lorcan se tapo los oídos al sentirse atacado.** '¡Ya basta!' **Dijo el chico quitándole las manos de los oídos, presiono sus muñecas y Lorcan cerro los ojos con dolor. Negando.** '¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿Cómo es que puedes dejar que ese idiota te afecte tanto? ¡Lo dejaste tocarte, Lorcan! ¡A él sí! ¡a él no le hiciste ningún drama!' **Lorcan trataba de hablar pero eso que sentía Lysander lo estaba acabando, le quitaba el aire.** '¡Ni siquiera dejas que papá te toque! ¡Ha pasado 4 años queriéndote abrazar y no lo hace por tus estúpidos traumas!' **Lorcan se quejo al sentir a su hermano apretar sus muñecas.** '¡Pero tú, estas llorando solo porque lastimaste a alguien que ya está muerto! ¡Ni siquiera van a recordarte cuando se vayan! ¡A ninguno de ellos les importas como a mí!' **Dominique negó, molesta de la forma en la que Lysander lo estaba torturando.** '¡Y tú solo quieres dejarme! ¡Siempre quieres dejarme!' **Lysander comenzó a llorar. Dominique sintió como su otra parte se apropiaba lentamente de su cuerpo. Esta vez sin quemarla… como si quisiera que estuviera presente también. Y Dominique cedió un poco porque ese calor era preferible al frió y triste ambiente que se había formado en el cuarto de los Scamander.**

'Yo… yo… yo…' **Lorcan tartamudeo.** 'Yo solo... quería… yo…' **Lysander lo miro esperando escuchar algo que valiera la pena. Algo que aliviara también su dolor.**

'¿Qué…?' **Lysander pregunto casi sin aire.**

'Yo… yo solo quería… quería… saber que era…' **Lysander sintió su estomago contraerse.** '…qu-que… que era… querer.' **Hacerse tan diminuto que podía crearse una revolución ahí adentro. Comenzó a llorar sin importarle que Dominique lo escuchara, lo viera en su forma mas vulnerable y débil. Sí, quería a Lorcan. Demasiado como para hacer estupideces como esa…** 'solo quería quererte… no quería lastimarte… yo… solo quería… querer…' **Dominique sintió su corazón apachurrarse, su otro lado quería lanzarse a Lorcan y besarlo y abrazarlo hasta que se consolara y ella estaba dispuesta a dejarla hacerlo.** 'yo te quiero… te quería… Eddy…' **Lysander parpadeo tratando de corroborar lo que había escuchado.** 'Eddy… no tenías que… no tenías que lastimarme…' **Lysander negó con unas lagrimas de tristeza, de amargura.**

'No…' **Dijo el chico sin creerlo.** 'No, Lorcan…'

'Eddy…' **Dijo Lorcan agotado, casi vencido por el frió en su espalda.** 'no tenías que hacerlo… yo te qu… yo…'

'¡No!' **su gemelo le grito mirándolo desde arriba, sujetando sus muñecas.** '¡No, él no!' **Dijo frustrado, triste.** '¡Él no! ¡Hunter no!'

'¡Ya déjalo en paz!' **Dominique lo empujo, fue sencillo porque Lysander estaba muy noqueado por la noticia y Dominique tenía una fuerza sobre natural en este momento.** 'Ya déjalo…' **Dijo la chica con la piel como mármol, sus ojos de un azul místico y su voz aterciopelada.** 'Ya…' **Dijo mirando a Lorcan que solo sollozaba mientras sus parpados se comenzaban a cerrar.** 'Ya…' **Lysander cerró los ojos con dolor aguantando ese dolor en su corazón. Miro a su hermano que estaba siendo atendido por Dominique, la chica le acariciaba el rostro; sus manos desprendiendo un naranja vivo que no era otra cosa mas que calor…**

'Tranquilo, cielo…' **Escucho a la criatura.** 'Todo va a estar bien…' **Lysander parpadeo sintiendo su cuerpo vacio.**

 _No. nada va a estar bien… despierta Lysander… Sabes que nada va a estar bien hasta que lo hagas… No hasta que él lo olvide. Puedes intentarlo de nuevo. Podemos hacer que lo olvide._

'O que olvide esto…' **Dijo Lysander mirando a su hermano.** 'Quiero que olvide esto…' **Dijo el chico comenzando a llorar.** 'Quiero que lo olvide… quiero… quiero olvidar.' **Dijo avergonzado.**

'Tranquilo te ves mucho mejor así… mucho mas guapo.' **Lorcan seguía llorando entre los brazos de Dominique que acariciaba su cabello corto.** 'Tranqui…'

'dale esto…' **Dominique miro a Lysander insegura.**

'Aléjate.' **Dijo la chica con una voz amenazante. Lysander negó y abrió el botecito.** 'Que te alejes.' **Dijo a chica tocando su brazo, quemando a Lysander que se quejo.**

'Quiere olvidar.' **Dijo rápido el chico quitándose las lagrimas con rudeza.** 'Te prometo que quiere olvidar.' **La chica miro al rubio que tenía la mirada perdida.**

'No.' **Dijo la chica sabiendo como hacer sufrir al gemelo de la poción.** 'Va a recordar lo que le hiciste.' **Sentencio como si fuera ella la que estuviera a cargo. Lysander trago saliva.** '¿Crees que puedes salirte con la tuya después de…?' **y en ese punto Lysander ya no sabía si hablaba con Dominique o con la Veela.**

'No lo entiendes.' **La interrumpió en un intento por borrar lo que le había hecho a Lorcan.**

'Claro que lo entiendo.' **Dijo la chica barriéndolo con la mirada.** 'Tú me lo contaste.' **Dijo la chica mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados. Lysander arrugo la frente sin saber de lo que estaba hablando.** 'Lorcan y ese otro chico. Tú y ella.' **Dijo señalándose.** 'Tú viste como él salió y no lo detuviste, te quedaste congelado. Abriste la cortina y él estaba llorando, estaba sangrando. Pero no hiciste nada.' **Lysander sintió escalofríos al escucharla. De verdad se lo había dicho. ¿Pero cuando?**

'Detente…' **Dijo Lysander estirando su brazo para taparle la boca. La chica volvió a quemarlo con su tacto.**

'¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Lo callaste.' **Dijo mirando a Lorcan que solo cerro los ojos con dolor.** 'hiciste lo que ese cazador te dijo… asustado de lo que pudieran decir los demás.'

'Ya… por favor.' **Dijo Lysander con los ojos cerrados.** 'Solo dásela…' **Dijo estirando la botellita.** 'hazlo… ayúdalo.' **Dijo el chico y la chica miro la botellita que tenía en las manos.** 'hazle ese favor… él me quiere y yo…'

'Tú solo intentas…' **Lysander la miro y solo agacho la mirada.**

'va a sufrir cuando esté consciente de lo que le hice. Se va a marchitar… va a volver a ese lugar.' **Dijo el chico refriéndose a San Mungo.** 'él no pertenece ahí…' **Dijo el chico mirando a su hermano.** 'Él no está loco.' **Dijo Lysander.** 'Solo…' **Miro a su hermano y no quería, no quería decirlo. Odiaba admitirlo. Odiaba que fuera por él.**

'tiene el corazón roto.' **Dijo la criatura mirando a Lorcan como si fuera una pequeñita ave mal herida. La chica miro a Lysander y se deleito en verlo igual de vulnerable.** '¿Estas bien, cielo?' **Dijo la chica estirando su mano para que la tomara. Lysander negó y la tomo. La criatura sonrió complacida hasta que Lysander quito su mano dejando la botella del desvanecedor de memoria.**

'hare lo que quieras.' **La criatura escucho atenta al rubio.** 'Lo que quieras.' **Dijo el chico tragando saliva.** 'Pero dale esa cosa.' **Dijo el chico.** 'Déjame darle calma, déjame darle alivio… hare lo que quieras…' **Dijo el chico tomando su mano y besándola.** 'Lo que quieras, reina.' **Dijo mirándola a los ojos. La criatura sonrió enderezándose un poco dando un aire de autoridad e importancia.** 'Déjame aliviar a mi hermano…' **Dijo el chico mirando a Lorcan, que estaba a nada de quedarse dormido. La criatura miro a Lysander y después a Lorcan. Segundos después le entrego al gemelo.** 'Lorcan…' **Lysander tomo a Lorcan y le sonrió dejando caer unas lagrimas en las mejillas de su hermano que acababa de cerrar los ojos.** 'Tranquilo… yo…' **Lysander se limpio las lagrimas y rápido abrió el frasco. La criatura los vio como si se tratara de un show.** '…voy ayudarte. Va apagarse. Lo vas a olvidar… vas a estar bien…' **Dijo dándole a beber la poción.** 'Eso… tranquilo Lorcan…' **Lorcan tosió al sentir el líquido invasor en su boca.** 'está bien… escúchame.' **Dijo el chico acercándose a su oído.** '¿Me escuchas?' **Lorcan asintió y Lysander lo abrazo recargando su rostro en el cuerpo frió de su hermano.** 'Bien…' **Dijo el chico mordiendo su labio para no volverá a llorar.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo el chico quedito.** 'yo…' **Lysander cerro los ojos y pensó en las palabras que le quería decir a su hermano.** 'vi como caíste en la nieve y… bueno, ya sabes cómo me pongo…' **Dijo entre risas.** 'Sirius esta mejor, porque tú lo ayudaste. Tú no te rendiste… nunca lo haces.' **Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.** 'Y yo… solo te traje de vuelta aquí, preocupado de como temblabas, algo molesto porque tú no parecías preocupado por ello… ¿pero cómo?' **Dijo Lysander sonriendo con tristeza.** 'Viste a un hombre lobo, Lorc.' **Le dijo con algo de emoción y Lorcan solo suspiro.** 'Lo viste y conviviste con él toda la noche. Venias diciéndome eso y de pronto caíste por el frió… estabas tan cansado, pero aun querías hablar y hablar y yo te quería escuchar pero… tenía el partido de Quidditch. Pero te prometo que quería escucharte… siempre quiero escucharte…' **Dijo Lysander con la voz quebrada.** '¿de acuerdo? No olvides eso…' **Lo abrazo cerrando los ojos.** 'te quiero.' **Dijo el chico llorando.** 'y tu me quieres.' **Dijo el chico poniendo énfasis en eso.** 'Me quieres tanto… me quieres tanto Lorcan que…' **Lysander se detuvo y pensó de nuevo en lo que estaba por decir.** '…te cortaste el cabello para seguir pareciéndote a mi, un poquito mas.' **Dijo el chico acariciando su cabello corto.** 'Y es que al caer a la nieve los Nargles… ellos…' **Dijo con un nudo en la garganta y Lorcan lloro con dolor.** 'Pero hay algunos en tu gorra así que… cuando te la pusiste de nuevo se adhirieron a ti, Lorcan.' **Dijo el chico deteniéndose un poco, sabiendo que Lorcan no se creería eso aun con la poción. Sabría que los Nargles estaban muertos.** 'Tú…' **Decidió entonces continuar.** '…te preocupaste tanto cuando me viste inquieto por lo que te paso.' **Dijo el chico tragando saliva.** 'Te quería llevar a la enfermería pero… me dijiste que estaba bien. Aun así yo… no podía tranquilizarme.' **Miro a la criatura que era Dominique, la chica lo miraba y negó lentamente. El chico cerró los ojos y se volvió acercar a Lorcan.** 'y tú, te preocupaste tanto Lorcan, que… que…' **Por un momento titubeo y solo porque recordó la sonrisa de Lorcan cada vez que regresaba de con Ted y sus familiares extraños. Esa sonrisa… ¿Qué tenía que hacer para conseguir una de esas sonrisas?** 'no vas a volver.' **Lysander dijo finalmente.** 'Aunque quieras… no vas a volver con ellos… porque sabes que me duele, que me preocupo demasiado… y tú no quieres eso. Así que… tomaste la decisión de dejarlo. Prometiste no acercarte mas a ellos. Seguirás aquí… en lo seguro. Junto a mí. Porque me amas Lorcan. Tú me amas…' **Dijo el chico abrazándolo.** 'Y yo te amo a ti.' **Dijo el chico rendido.** 'duerme… duerme, hermano.' **Dijo el chico acariciando su cabello y asegurándose de que la poción actuara. Un verde se difumino en los ojos azules claro de Lorcan. El gemelo, miro de reojo a su hermano y trago saliva y…** 'Duerme.' **No necesito decirlo una vez mas. Lorcan cerró los ojos dejando a su cuerpo descansar. Dejarse llevar. Olvidar.**

'Bien.' **Lysander ignoro la voz de la chica. No dejaba de mirar a su hermano, que ahora dormía tranquilo. Tan tranquilo… ignorando los problemas exteriores. Olvidando todo lo demás.** 'es realmente lindo.' **Lysander asintió.** '¿Quieres…?'

'seguro…' **Dijo el chico.** 'Solo deja lo llevo a la cama.' **Dijo el chico cargando a su hermano. La chica lo miro y sonrió catalogando a Lysander como alguien realmente atractivo.**

'Aun tienes tiempo para el juego ¿o tendrás que perdértelo?' **Había dejado que él creyera que era quien tenía el control, pero al final. Ella era la que estaba a un nivel más alto en la cadena alimenticia. Pero eso no quitaba que Lysander no fuera una gran conquista. La alimentaba de muchas maneras.**

'Seguro…' **Una vez que el chico se dejaba llevar por sus "encantos". Le entregaba hasta la última gota de energía. Le entregaba sus secretos, sus lagrimas… era divertido y revitalizante. Así que valía la pena esperar a que dejara al otro.**

 _¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es…?_

 **La chica miro a ambos gemelos, miraba como Lysander le ponía una playera a su hermano… la cosa es que había visto algo en la espalda del frió.**

 _¿esas son… letras? ¿es un… tatuaje? ¿Lorcan tiene un tatuaje?_

'Listo.' **Dijo Lysander terminando de abrigar a su hermano. La criatura ignoro la voz de Dominique en su cabeza y poso sus ojos depredadores en Lysander.** 'Lo que quieras.' **Dijo el chico ofreciéndole su mano para levantarla.**

 _No. Espera… no quiero… no con ese idiota. Lorcan… ¡No! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?_

'Bien.' **Dijo la chica tomando su mano. Sus ojos brillaron haciéndose mas helados.** 'Ven conmigo…' **Dijo la chica besándole los labios.** 'es tu turno de olvidarlo todo.' **Lysander la miro y asintió sin sentir absolutamente nada.**

 **OOoOO**

'Esto tiene que ser una broma…' **Remus dijo mirando a Peter frente a ellos asintiendo repetitivamente.** 'Entonces… ¡Te lo dije!' **Golpeo el brazo de James.**

'¡Auch!' **James se sobo de inmediato.** '¡Oye Margarita! Recuerda que aun tienes super-fuerza…'

'Deja de decir super…' **Remus lo regaño. James bufo catalogándolo de aburrido.** 'Te lo dije.' **Otro golpe y James lo empujo.**

'¡Yo fui quien te lo dijo!' **Se señalo y Remus solo negó.** 'Yo fui quien te dijo que quizá ya había regresado y que seguramente estábamos perdiendo el tiempo.' **James dijo firme.**

'No es cierto.' **Dijo Remus y James abrió la boca ofendido.**

'Por supuesto que es cierto.' **Repitió James. Remus lo barrió con la mirada, usando esos ojos amarillos.** 'Oh… ya veo…' **Dijo James tronando la boca.**

'Solo uso la lógica.' **Dijo Remus abriendo los brazos.** '¿Quién de los dos es el que tiene siempre un plan sensato, Peter?' **Remus miro de reojo al rubio que no estaba definitivamente de humor para estas cosas.**

'Lunático, que hayas sido sensato los últimos 7 años de nuestra vida no significa que…'

'Por supuesto que sí.' **Dijo Remus en definitiva. James lo miro y negó caprichudo. Remus le sonrió.**

'Ya verás…' **Dijo James, Remus abrió los ojos y estiro sus manos para taparle la boca pero James solo rió para después…** '¡Ted!' **Remus se quejo mirándolo como un traidor.** 'Te lo dije.' **Dijo recordándole las amenazas que había recibido si es que seguía comportándose tan animal. Ted, que estaba mirando a Sirius dormir, volteo hacía ellos. Remus lo miro y Ted sonrió de inmediato saludándolo desde lejos. Remus trago saliva y se sonrojo de inmediato.** 'Mira eso… estas peor que en tu primera cita.' **Dijo entre risas. Remus gruño admitiendo que tenía razón.**

'¿Todo bien?' **Ted llego aún sonriente, mirando a su padre.**

'Todo está bien Ted.' **Dijo Remus rápido y camino hacía Sirius. Peter abrió los ojos y lo siguió.** '¿Cómo esta Sirius?' **Dijo el licántropo con la única excusa de alejarse de Ted. Pero Peter aun tenía palpable lo que les había hecho.**

'Esta bi-bi-bien Remus.' **Peter acelero el paso para ver si Sirius seguía dormido. Remus miro de reojo a Peter le pareció algo extraña su actitud.** 'Esta dormido.' **Dijo de inmediato tratando de que Remus no se le acercara.**

'¿Estas bien?' **Remus escucho una voz haciéndole eco, miro hacía atrás y noto que Ted y él habían hablado al mismo tiempo. Remus trago saliva nervioso, parpadeo y se giro de nuevo con Peter al sentir las ganas de lamer a Ted.**

'Que tierno.' **James dijo caminando hacía sus dos amigos. Remus lo aniquilo con la mirada cuando paso cerca de él. Peter ignoro las miradas de ambos por los nervios que traía encima.** 'Ahora pasemos a lo importante…' **James miro la cama. Peter abrió la boca con la excusa de que el chico Black necesitaba espacio.**

'¿importante?' **Remus salto asustado al escuchar a Ted detrás de él.** 'Eso depende de la persona James.' **Dijo Ted sonriendo de lado. James rio divertido.**

'lo adoras en el fondo.' **Ted hizo una cara de disgusto que a Remus le pareció muy cómica. Ted noto su sonrisa y sonrió halagado sonrojándose un poco. Remus parpadeo algo alucinado volviéndose a imaginar ese cabello rosa chicle y mejor quito la mirada del chico para caminar hacía Sirius.**

'Re-Remus…' **Peter trato de alcanzarlos pero ambos chicos pudieron llegar a la cama.**

'Mira eso…' **Remus dijo sorprendido al ver a Sirius. Peter tomo distancia al escuchar a Remus, sintió escalofríos por debajo de la piel y comenzó retroceder. Ted lo miro extrañado de reojo.**

'¿Peter, estas bien?' **Peter salto al sentir la mano de Ted en su hombro.** 'Te ves…' **Ted lo miro, Peter estaba pálido y sudoroso. Tenía miedo en la mirada, estaba temblando y…**

 _¿eso es sangre?_

'T-Te-Ted…' **Peter ahogo un grito cuando Ted toco su rostro y tallo su mejilla.** '¿Qué…' **Ted miro el color que tenía en las yemas de los dedos.** '¿Ted?' **Peter se sentía expuesto, una parte le decía que Ted lo sabía, que Remus y James lo descubrirían y todo, todo se vendría abajo.**

'Peter…' **Peter trago saliva sintiendo un agujero en su pecho al escuchar a James serio.**

'Ted, ayudam…' **Ted lo miro algo triste y levanto la mirada a James.**

'¿Lorcan hizo esto?' **James señalo a Sirius. Peter mordió su labio y sintió sus ojos arder. Ted lo miro y miro de nuevo sus yemas.**

 _¿Qué hiciste Peter?_

'J-James…' **Sentía un nudo en la garganta, se aclaro la voz.**

'Es impresionante, de verdad…' **Remus dijo soltando un suspiro y sonriendo.** 'Ese chico tiene talento.' **Manoteo el brazo de James, que se volvió a quejar.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo el chico de ojos miel entre risas. Ted miro de reojo a Peter y se atrevió a acercarse a la cama, entre Remus y James.**

'Woah…' **Dijo el chico al ver a Sirius dormido con el hombro cerrado, no había mas que una delgada línea color rosa oscuro dibujando su piel.**

'Lo sé, hubieras visto como quedo anoche.' **Dijo James mirando a su mejor amigo.** 'Lorcan, lo hizo.' **Dijo el chico y entonces arrugo la frente.** '¿Dónde esta por cierto?' **Dijo mirando a Remus, que lo miro incrédulo.**

'¿De verdad, me lo preguntando a mi?' **Dijo Remus mirandolo como tonto. James rodo los ojos.**

'¿Peter?' **Ted le pregunto a Peter, todavía algo confundido de la actitud del chico y la escena de Sirius. No parecía que nada había salido mal…**

 _Pero… ¿Por qué esta tan asustado?_

'¿y Lorcan?' **Le pregunto amable pero claor interesado por la historia. Peter trago saliva al ver a los tres chicos mirarlo.**

'Se fue.' **Dijo quedito.** 'Se fue con Lysander.' **Dijo señalando la puerta con la mirada. James sonrió de lado.**

'¿Vino el niño?' **Dijo algo animado.** 'Vino a ayudarnos… ¡Ha! Sabía que le agradábamos.' **Dijo el chico tronando los dedos, triunfante.** 'él lo ayudo ¿cierto, Peter? Él ayudo a Lorcan con Sirius.' **La sonrisa de James solo torturaba mentalmente a Peter, que no entendía como es que no le había dado un buen trago a la poción que le dio a Sirius horas atrás.**

'S-s-Sehh…' **Dijo Peter desviando la mirada. James se levanto gustoso y miro a Ted que solo le sonrió pero no ignoro el comportamiento de Peter.**

'¿Por qué se fueron?' **Ted volvió a preguntarle a Peter, que solo negó suplicándole que parara.**

'Es cierto ¿Por qué se fueron?' **James le volvió a preguntar, Peter volvió a bajar la mirada mientras que Ted solo le sonrió amable. No quería hacerlo sentir mal, solo quería saber que había pasado.**

 _Y si todos estaban bien._

'Frió.' **Peter le dijo rápido.** 'Hacía mucho frió y Lysander…'

'Oh es cierto.' **James lo interrumpió.** 'a Lorcan le afecta el frió.' **Le dijo en un tono sabelotodo a Remus que solo miro de reojo a otra parte tratando de entender porque a James le parecía importante que él lo supiera.**

'Bien por él.' **Dijo Remus cortando el tema solo para hacer sentir mal a James. ¬¬ le saco la lengua cruzándose los brazos.** 'deja de comportarte como un niño.' **Dijo Remus despeinándolo.**

'Pero… ¿todos están bien?' **Ted le pregunto a Peter. Peter lo miro y solo trago saliva.** '¿Peter?'

'¿Qué hay de Molly?' **Remus rodo los ojos sabiendo que James solo seguía diciendo nombres para que notara que estaba a cargo de la situación.**

'¿Molly?' **Dijo Ted mirando sorprendido a Peter.** '¿¡Qué hacía Molly aquí!?' **Dijo algo alarmado, cambiando su cabello a un amarillo pastel.** 'James.' **Dijo el chico sosteniéndolo de los hombros.**

'Lorcan la llamo.' **Ted se trabo soltando letras sin sentido por la frustración.** 'la llamo cuando…' **Entonces James se detuvo y miro a Peter. De un momento a otro recordó lo que le había hecho a Ted y a Remus que estaba a su lado.** 'regresamos.'

'¿¡y por qué regresaron!?' **Ted lo solto y levanto los brazos con pánico. James miro de reojo a Remus.** '¡James!' **Ted dijo cambiando su cabello a un color verde pastel.**

'Porque Sirius salió…' **James miro de reojo a la cama. Ted lo dejo y comenzó a pensar en lo que le había pasado a Molly, camino directo a Peter que solo abrió los ojos y aguanto la respiración.** 'péro…' **James miro a Sirius, Remus lo miro extrañado y se acerco a él.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo Remus seco al ver a James muy callado.** '¿Qué hizo ahora?' **Dijo con algo de fastidio. James negó y lo detuvo. Remus entonces noto que era algo importante.** '¿Qué…'

'¿Por qué salió?' **lo miro a los ojos.** 'Debió de ser algo importante.' **Dijo el chico.** 'Estaba herido.' **Remus desvió la mirada incomodo y miro sus manos.** 'estaba muy herido Remus…'

'Okay…' **Dijo Remus sintiéndose de nuevo mal. James lo miro y negó.**

'¡No!' **Compuso de inmediato.** 'Escucha, lo que trato de decir es que… tiene que haber algo sumamente importante para que Sirius se levantara y saliera al bosque prohibido a buscarnos.' **Dijo señalándolos en conjunto.**

'Tal vez solo quería acompañarte…' **Dijo mirandolo, pero James negó.** 'Tal vez solo…' **Miro a Sirius y suspiro largo.** 'bueno ya sabes como se pone cuando me pongo mal.' **Dijo algo incomodo.**

'No, Remus.' **Dijo James de nuevo decisivo.** 'el parecía…' **Entonces lo recordó. Recordó su semblante.** 'Casi ni podía pararse…' **Remus no quería imaginarlo, lo haría sentirse peor.** 'algo paso Remus.' **Dijo entonces sin titubear mirando a su amigo.** 'Algo importante y quería que lo supiéramos. Por eso fue a buscarnos, no hay otra razón para que Sirius se pusiera en tanto riesgo. Y no quiero que te sientas mal, solo quiero que te des una idea de lo mal que estaba para que entiendas lo que trato de decir. Por favor Remus, necesito que me ayudes con esto.' **Remus asintió proponiéndose a olvidar la culpa por un momento.** 'ambos sabemos que Sirius no se detendría por casi nada. Pues ayer fue el casi nada. Tenía el hombro abierto, escurría sangre como una fuente de chocolate…'

'buena referencia.' **Remus lo señalo. James lo miro y sonrió por un instante para continuar.**

'estaba pálido y moribundo. Cansado y cojeando del dolor. Cuando lo deje ni siquiera podía levantarse, ni siquiera podía hablar Remus y eso ya es mucho para Sirius, lo sabes.' **Remus asintió pensativo.**

'Entiendo… ¿Tienes alguna idea de…?' **James negó.** '¿con quién se quedo?' **James parpadeo recordando.**

'Lorcan.' **Dijo, basto una mirada para que ambos merodeadores se leyeran la mente.**

'Pues hay que ir a buscar a Lorcan.' **Dijo Remus en definitiva.**

'¿Entonces ella esta bien?' **James y Remus voltearon hacía la voz de Ted, que se encontraba acorralando a Peter.**

'¿ahora que le haces?' **James dijo cansado. Ted volteo a verlos con los ojos bien abiertos y aun tenso.**

'¡Nada!' **Dijo Ted con la voz elevada.** 'Molly, solo quiero saber si…'

'esta bien.' **Dijo James con simplicidad.** 'Ella esta bien. Es una Gryffindor y estaba con nosotros.'

'Eso es lo que me asusta.' **Se disculpo mentalmente con Peter por mirarlo.**

'Oh vamos…' **Dijo James algo ofendido.** 'Remus es parte de nosotros.' **Ted entonces reacciono y parpadeo entendiendo.**

'Oh…' **se relajo y soltó a Peter.** 'Tienes razón…' **Dijo algo apenando haciendo su cabello de un color durazno.** 'lo siento.' **Dijo mirando a Remus como un niño chiquito. Remus sintió cosquillas en el estomago.**

'Seh… ehm… ehm…' **Remus dijo torpe desviando la mirada.** 'Te… te entiendo, no te preocupes.' **Dijo el chico abrazándose así mismo protegiéndose.**

'es solo que Molly es…' **Ted camino de nuevo a ellos.** 'es de la familia y…' **suspiro preocupado, cambiando su cabello a un violeta.** 'Nunca ha estado en este tipo de situaciones ¿saben? Ella es la que tiene mas cordura de todos nosotros.' **Dijo mirándolos preocupado.** 'No hace este tipo de cosas…' **Dijo señalándolos. James miro de reojo a Remus y sonrió.**

'¿Y tu si?' **James le pregunto oliendo diversión. Ted lo miro y parpadeo. James alzó ambas cejas y el Hufflepuff solo rió.** 'Como lo imaginaba.' **Dijo mirando a Remus.**

'No te atrevas…'

'Es uno de nosotros.' **Dijo sonriente James. Ted lo miro y sonrió, para después mirar a su padre.** '¿O no?' **Remus miro a Ted y suspiro largo.**

'Sí, supongo…' **Dijo el chico de ojos miel masajeando el puente de su nariz. Ted sonrió maravillado y su cabello se torno azul.**

'¿Escuchaste eso Peter?' **Dijo emocionado el Hufflepuff. Peter lo miro y asintió robóticamente.** '¡Wow!' **Sentía tanta emoción, era lo mejor que le habían dicho por años.** '¡Eso es… adkljdflfjgflgj!' **Su cabello se torno Amarillo vivo, verde vivo, morado brillante, azul eléctrico, rosa vivo… rosa chicle.**

'Ahyy no…' **Remus dijo preocupado al sentir esas ganas de correr a él y levantarlo, de abrazarlo, lamerlo, quererlo…** 'No…' **Dijo agitando el cuello de su playera para que entrara mas aire.**

'¡Soy parte de ti!' **Dijo el chico mirándolo con el cabello rosa chicle. Remus gruño vencido, algo dentro de él lo estaba empujando a decir algo que él no quería decir…** '¿Verdad?' **James miro de reojo a Remus y lamento haber llegado a ese punto; Remus apretaba sus puños y respiraba agitado tratando de controlar a esa parte que lo quería obligar hacer algo que él no quería.** 'Dilo…' **Ted se levanto y camino hacía él embriagado de esa emoción, de la emoción de volver a escuchar a su padre decir que era suyo. Lo había escuchado la noche pasada del lobo, ahora quería escucharlo de él.** 'Dilo…' **Ted lo miro y Remus trago saliva sintiendo sus labios tan duros como una piedra.**

'T-Ted… yo…' **Remus cerro los ojos tratando de controlarse. Ted lo comprendió… notaba que su padre no estaba cómodo y así de pronto como se había emocionado de la idea de escuchar a su padre aceptarlo, con la misma velocidad su color se apago y asintió mientras fingía que no le dolió la reaccion de su padre.**

 _Ted, él no tiene la culpa. Lo estas presionando demasiado…_

'Lo siento…' **Dijo Ted con el cabello rubio.** 'No quería… me deje llevar un poco por…' **El chico suspiro y rasco su nuca.** 'No importa.' **Dijo dejando caer sus hombros, miro de reojo a su padre. Remus seguía con los ojos cerrados y con ese gesto tenso. Ted se sintió mal y mejor se dio la media vuelta.** 'Ya… es mejor que yo…' **Pero entonces alguien lo tomo del ante brazo y su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta rapidez que sentía que iba a explotar. Se debatió en segundos la idea de voltear hacía atrás… pero finalmente lo hizo.**

'No te vayas.' **James se quedo boquiabierto mirando a Remus que miraba a Ted con unos ojos color dorado y la respiración agitada.** 'No me dejes.' **Dijo el chico apretando un poco el agarre.**

'Nunca.' **Dijo Ted instintivamente, sin importarle si la frase era muy cliché.** 'Nunca R _emus… Nunca…"_ **Remus miro entonces una cabellera rosa… los mismos ojos de Ted, la forma… el color era… azul. Era violeta… notaba un gorro azul y una túnica color verde y le sonreía… le sonreía a él.**

'Wow…' **Remus dijo alucinado al escuchar de nuevo su tono de voz.**

'¿Estas bien?' **Ted parpadeo y sonrió, creyendo que era el cabello que estaba cambiando.**

" _Anda bobo, van a cerrar el cine y no pienso quedarme otra vez sin mis palomitas…"_ **Remus se sonrojo asintiendo.** _"Si gritas en la película Remus, haces la cena…"_ **Remus rió y bajo su mano buscando la mano de Ted. Cuando la encontró la intercalo con la de él, apretando con cariño.** _"aunque deberíamos de mejor salir a pasear… ya sabes para que Sirius no se deprima…"_

'¿Sirius?' **Remus parpadeo y al ver de nuevo a Ted se mareo un poco.**

'Woah… tranquilo muchacho.' **James detuvo a Ted que se acerco de inmediato.** 'Él puede…' **Dijo dándole espacio a Remus.** 'Solo necesita aire y si te le acercas puede morderte…'

'Cierra la boca…' **Remus dijo respirando profundo. Confundido de lo que había visto.**

'¿Pero estas bien verdad?' **esta vez fue Ted quien apretó su mano y Remus asintió sin soltar la mano del chico.**

'Sí, solo…' **¿Qué le había pasado?** 'No sé yo…' **Dijo tratando de recordar, pero de nuevo… nada.** 'No sé qué fue lo que me paso.'

'Pues nosotros tenemos una vaga idea…' **Dijo James mirando a Peter que negó sintiendo un escalofrió, recordando que Ted y Remus eran familia directa.** 'Pero te la compartiremos cuando te sientas mejor.' 

'seguro es porque trasnochamos.' **Dijo Ted mirando a Remus a los ojos. Remus se sintió pequeñito al ver de nuevo la forma de esos ojos, inconscientemente su cuerpo recordaba lo que había visto aun a pesar de que no lo recordaba del todo.** 'es normal… de hecho, ni siquiera hemos comido…'

'no cuentes a Remus.'

'Enserio James…' **¬¬ Remus le pidió que parara. James levanto las manos rindiéndose.**

'Ni dormido.' **Dijo James, para inmediatamente bostezar, estirándose.** 'Creo que… esos pufs me llaman.' **Dijo el chico comenzando a sentir el cansancio del día.**

'Sí.' **Peter por fin habló y lo hizo energético.** 'Es una buena idea.' **Dijo el chico acercándose a ellos, después de mucho tiempo.** 'Descansar. Todos.' **Dijo señalándolos. Ted lo miro y asintió.** 'hay mucho espacio y… a mi no me importa dormir en el sillón. De hecho… yo podría traerles de comer.'

'esa es una grandiosa idea, Colagusano.' **Dijo James y se aventó en el puff cerrando los ojos. Peter asintió mirando ahora a Remus y a Ted.**

'¿Quieres que te acompañe Peter?' **Remus le pregunto y Peter rápido negó.**

'No, Remus. Tú más que nadie necesita descansar, necesita recuperarte. Anoche fue una noche muy larga.'

'Lo sé, pero no tengo mucho sueño.' **Peter puso una cara de conflicto, que Remus tuviera síntomas sobrenaturales, solo le complicaba las cosas.**

'Pero tienes que descansar. Tal vez solo lo digas porque… porque…'

'hicimos una gran caminata.' **Ted completo acompañado de un bostezo. La verdad es que tanta palabrería comenzaba a adormilarlo. Remus lo miro de reojo y sonrió casi invisiblemente. No lo había notado pero aun no lo soltaba de la mano.**

'Exacto.' **Dijo Peter apoyando la idea de Ted.** 'Deberían de quedarse a descansar, yo iré por la comida.' **Ted lo miro y de inmediato recordó a Molly. La actitud de Peter no ayudaba en nada a creer que todo estaba bien.**

'¿Peter no crees que tu también deberías de descansar?' **Remus dijo notando también esa actitud tensa de su mejor amigo.** 'Te ves…'

'¡Estoy bien!' **Peter dijo de inmediato y Remus levanto una ceja.** 'Solo quiero… quiero… ayudarlos. Ya sabes…' **Dijo mirando a Remus pero el ojo miel solo lo miro preocupado. Peter miro a Sirius y trago saliva, Remus arrugo la frente y miro hacía Sirius.**

'¿Peter que…'

'Por favor Remus.' **Peter miro a Remus suplicándole con esa mirada a la que Remus no le podía decir que no.** 'Yo hice todo esto…' **Dijo Peter con un nudo en la garganta. Remus lo miro y negó.** 'es por mi culpa que ustedes hayan pasado casi todo el día en el bosque prohibido… yo…'

'No Peter, es por mi culpa. Lo sabes.' **Dijo Remus.** 'Sino fuera… esto.' **Dijo señalándose entero, Ted negó completamente en desacuerdo.** '…Ni siquiera tendríamos que estar en el bosque prohibido.'

'¿Qué?' **Dijo Ted interrumpiendo a Peter que iba hablar.** 'No… perdón pero no.' **Dijo poniéndose frente a él y deteniéndolo con la mano que tenía libre. Remus lo miro y alzó una ceja al ver el palido ton de piel que Ted lucía.** 'No digas eso, yo… no… argghh…' **Dijo Ted trabado. Remus miro a Peter y Peter solo dejo caer los hombros.** 'no. No hagas… ¿Cómo puedes… arghh…'

'Ehmmm…'

'¿creí que había quedado claro que había sido la mejor noche de mi vida?' **Ted se señalo.** 'No…' **suspiro cansado.** 'no me gusta que hables así de ti.' **Dijo el chico cansado y algo triste. Remus sintió algo incomodo en el centro de su pecho, pero era cálido al mismo tiempo.**

'Ehmmm…' **Ted miro de reojo a Remus que solo desvió la mirada algo sonrojado. Un par de parpadeos y Ted bostezo estirando su brazo libre; ni loco soltaría a su padre.**

'Estoy cansado.' **Dijo el chico con el cabello castaño rubio.** 'Ni siquiera sé como logre mantenerme despierto tanto tiempo…' **Dijo entre risas para que su padre entendiera que no estaba molesto, ni quería hacerlo sentir mal.** 'yo…' **Otro bostezo.**

'deberías quedarte a descansar.' **Dijo Remus mirándolo. De verdad, él no tenía sueño. Ted lo miro y asintió, comprendiendo que su padre no quisiera quedarse con él.**

 _Después de todo solo eres un extraño para él…_

'Seh…' **Dijo recordando que tenía que darle tiempo como lo había dicho el lobo.** 'Pero… ¿volverás, verdad?' **Dijo Ted mirándolo como niño pequeño. Remus sintió cosquillas en el estomago.**

'Ehm… yo…'

'ni siquiera va a irse.' **Dijo Peter por Remus. el licántropo lo miro y negó con la mirada, pero Peter solo sonrió mirando a Ted.** 'alguien tiene que cuidarlos, Lunático.' **Dijo señalando la habitación y mirando a un ames ya muy dormido.**

'Peter…' **Remus dijo entre quejándose y entre angustiado. Peter negó y le pidió que se quedara.**

'Oye, me la pase toda la mañana en el bosque prohibido solo. Seguramente puedo ingeniármelas con esto.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros.**

'Sí.' **Dijo Ted asintiendo.** 'Gracias Peter, gracias.' **Dijo abrazándolo.** 'Cuando regreses encontraras un lugar para ti. Lo prometo.' **Peter asintió sonriendo de lado al ver ese cabello azulado de nuevo.**

'bueno…' **Dijo el rubio mirándolos.** 'Me voy.' **Dijo finalmente sintiéndose extraño.** 'no molesten a Sirius…' **Dijo asegurándose antes de partir.**

'No prometo nada.' **Dijo Remus mirando de reojo a su amigo malherido. Peter se detuvo y trago saliva.** 'Es broma.' **Peter sonrió nervioso.** 'Cuídate.' **Finalmente Peter asintió y salió de la habitación. Remus y Ted se quedaron inmóviles, escuchando los pasos de Peter que hacían eco por toda la casa. La madera que crujía y eco de cualquier sonido. Finalmente un último golpe y el silencio se apodero de todo el espacio. Fue entonces cuando Remus miro de reojo a Ted, casualmente Ted hizo lo mismo y cuando sus miradas se encontraron Ted le sonrió, provocándole reacciones cálidas a Remus en el estomago, que desvió la mirada al instante.** 'si quieres… ehm… puedes acostarte.' **Dijo el chico mirando al suelo. Ted asintió y soltó un bostezo.**

'¿Vienes?' **Dijo el chico apretando su mano.**

'No tengo sueño, de verdad.' **Remus le dijo amable levantando un poco la mirada.**

'Oye, pero no puedes quedarte parado aquí nada mas…' **Dijo entre risas.** 'puedes ponerte cómodo, mientras Peter regresa.' **Remus le vio lógica a su argumento.**

'Tienes razón.' **Ted hizo su cabello de un rosa naranja cuando lo escucho.** 'Iré a la cama, a ver como esta Remus.' **Ted aclaro su cabellera al escucharlo. Remus camino hacía con Sirius pero Ted lo jalo ligeramente. Remus volteo hacía atrás y miro al chico con una cara de infante triste.** '¿Qué…'

'pensé que… no, olvídalo.' **Lo soltó de la mano.**

 _¿acaso quieres arruinarlo Ted? Recuerda dale tiempo._

'Descansa…' **y aunque trato de que no se notara, era inevitable no oir la tristeza de Ted en su voz. Remus lo miro y después miro su mano que estaba libre… por alguna razón se sintió vacio al verla ahí sin la de Ted.**

'Bueno que Peter dijo que no teníamos que molestarlo.' **Ted levanto la mirada y abrió los ojos expectante.** 'Tal vez…' **Esto era raro para Remus… se sentía incomodo y avergonzado.** 'podría sentarme… contigo. Si quieres.' **Dijo de inmediato en voz chiquita.** 'Además podría arreglarle ese lugar a Peter, para cuando vuelva.' **Ted lo miro y asintió. Remus no podía… no podía mirarlo si, de por si ya estaba avergonzado como para mirarlo.**

'seh…' **Dijo Ted algo alucinado.** 'Si, lo que quieras.'

'entonces solo… woah…' **Apenas se había acercado a donde estaba Ted cuando el metamorfomago lo atrapo en sus brazos y lo abrazo dejándose caer al puff que estaba al costado de su padre. Ambos cayeron y Remus miro a Ted extrañado, eso había sido raro.** 'Ted…' **Remus lo llamo, estático abrazado por Ted que comenzó a reír. Remus lo miro parpadeo confundido al principio pero después de un rato sonrió de lado.** '¿es algo normal de ti...' **Ted levanto el rostro para mirarlo.** '…hacer esto?' **Ted sonrió de lado.**

'Solo si tengo sueño.' **Dijo el chico.** 'Además, no ibas a sentarte…' **Remus alzó una ceja, lo miro y noto que tenía una mancha de tierra en la frente. Instintivamente subió su mano y tallo su frente con su pulgar. Ted se quedo estático mirando de reojo hacía donde su papá tallaba con delicadeza.**

'Listo.' **Dijo Remus una vez que esa mancha se había ido. Sonrió hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.** 'uh…' **Se puso rojo de golpe.** 'Perdón…' **desvio la mirada, pero Ted negó.**

'No… no hagas eso.' **Dijo Ted tomando su rostro para que lo mirara. Remus sorprendido lo miro y vio unos ojos… azules. El chico lo miro embobado, se hizo para atrás para mirar a Ted. Por alguna razón sintió que estaba con otra persona que no era Ted.** '¿esta todo bien?' **Dijo Ted temiendo haberlo ofendido.**

'Si, es solo que…' **Dijo Remus sintiéndose algo psicótico.** 'Nada.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer su cabeza hacía atrás, terminando por ver el techo.** 'Se supone que esto tenía que terminar.' **Pensó en voz alta. Ted lo miro sin entender.**

'¿Esto?' **Dijo Ted acurrucándose en él. La verdad es que le encantaba la situación en la que estaba, pero de verdad se estaba durmiendo.**

'nada.' **Dijo Remus negando, termino por escuchar a Ted reír quedito.** 'ehm…'

'te conoce muy bien.' **Dijo el chico dejando a Remus con la duda.** '…el lobo.' **Remus levanto el rostro para mirar al chico que acababa de cerrar los ojos.**

'¿Cómo… ¿tú hablaste con… ¿Ted?' **Dijo Remus llevando su mano al hombro del chico y sacudiéndolo ligeramente.**

'tiempo…' **Balbuceo Ted.** 'Dale tiempo a Remus…' **Remus arrugo la frente tratando de conectar todo.**

'¿te dijo eso?' **Pero la verdad es que estaba desesperado.** 'Ted… por favor...' **Dijo de nuevo sacudiendo su hombro.**

'así… algo así…' **Dijo el chico entre risas. Remus arrugo la frente.**

'¿Qué mas te dijo?' **Remus tenía la esperanza de averiguar porque se sentía así. Tal vez Ted sabía algo que podía ayudarlo y no lo sabía.**

'te quiero…' **Remus se detuvo cuando lo escucho. Esa frase lo había golpeado.**

'ehm… ¿te dijo… te dijo eso?' **Dijo el chico comenzando a sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban. Ted asintió acurrucándose en él.** '¿Por qué?' **Esa pregunta era mas para él que para Ted.**

'Porque soy tuyo.' **Remus abrió los ojos y miro de reojo a Ted. Quería decir algo pero en su cerebro no procesaba nada. Solo sentía esa ráfaga de energía acompañada de un terremoto interno, por satisfacción pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo…**

'Mío…' **Sacudió su cabeza cuando se escucho decirlo. Un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Miro a Ted, su cabellera rubia con raíces azules. Le gustaba, le gustaba ese azul aqua… le gustaba mucho que lo estuviera abrazando y escuchar su respiración.** 'Mierda…' **Dijo el chico negando, quería quitárselo de encima pero… en realidad no quería hacerlo.** 'Mierda…' **Dijo con dolor mirando de nuevo el techo.** 'No… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Remus?' **Dijo el chico relacionando eso que sentía con algo que había sentido en el pasado.** 'ni siquiera lo conoces…' **murmuro tratando de entender.** 'a Dorcas yo… no, es imposible.' **Dijo Remus negándolo.** 'seguro esto tiene que ver con… el lobo. Sí.' **Dijo Remus encontrándole sentido.** 'Seguro es eso… yo no…' **De nuevo bajo la mirada para encontrar a Ted mojando su labio para después soltar un suspiro haciendo que esas raíces azules crecieran y volvieran a su tamaño de antes, finalmente volvió a acurrucarse en él. Remus trago saliva y desvió la mirada cuando sintió ternura por el chico.**

'Te… quiero.' **Ted balbuceo abrazándose mas a él. Remus miro nervioso al techo, porque por un momento quiso decirle: Yo también.**

'Oh Peter… ya llega.' **Cerro los ojos odiando no tener absolutamente nada de sueño.**

 **OOoOO**

'!De verdad! ¿¡Llamas a eso un pase Davies!?' **Roxanne se levanto del asiento, con la bufanda de Ravenclaw colgando de su cuello. Los otros estudiantes de la casa estaban tensos al ver el marcador arriba por muy poco.** '¡Vamos Ravenclaw!' **Roxanne aplaudió mirando el marcador.** '¡Davies toma la maldita Quaffle firme!' **La chica se escuchaba por encima de todos por mucho**

'mierda…' **el equipo de las serpientes volvió a anotar. Alice miro de reojo a Roxanne que solo apretó los puños y soltó un rezo para nada apropiado para chicos de la edad de…**

'Pero que idiota.' **La Longbottom saltó al escuchar la voz de James Sirius en su oído. Lo miro y el chico le sonrió agitando su mano luciendo sus pecas... la chica arrugo la frente y de inmediato, lo empujo desde la cara.** 'Ali...'

'aléjate de mi.' **Dijo la chica levantándose para partir. James se enderezo de inmediato y la tomo del antebrazo.**

'Alice no…' **Dijo el chico con algo de tristeza.** 'Ya te perdí perdón…' **Dijo el chico algo sonrojado, esperando que Fred no hubiera escuchado eso. Alice lo miro malhumorada.**

'Solo lo hiciste porque… porque…'

'No soporto, estar así contigo.' **James se levanto parándose en la butaca para quedar a la altura de la chica. Alice lo miro con ojos indiferentes hasta que noto de nuevo esas pecas a lo largo del rostro de James.**

'deja de decir esas cosas James.' **Dijo la chica apretando los labios.** 'No entiendo porque insis…'

'¡Mierda!' **Roxanne junto con la mayoría de los Ravenclaw se quejaron. Alice que estaba algo tensa solo se encogió, James la ayudo sosteniéndola de ambos hombros, para cuando la chica lo miro solo pudo mirar sus ojos color avellana, pero esta vez no parpadeo aterrada…**

'Son…' **Miro los ojos de James y para sorpresa de James lo tomo de las mejillas para verlo mejor. El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y se comenzó a sonrojar.**

'Ali…'

'cállate.' **La chica dijo mirando los ojos con cuidado. ¿Dónde los había visto antes?** 'Tu…' **Entonces lo miro, miro su cabello… miro la forma de sus ojos una vez mas… llevo sus manos hacía esos lentes.**

'Alice…' **Dijo el chico sudando de las manos. Pero la chica no se detuvo y quito los lentes del primero, que solo tuvo que cerrar los ojos para acostumbrarse a no ver bien. En la mente del chico todo se aceleraba. ¿Acaso Alice había recapacitado y le daría su primer beso?**

 _A mitad de un partido de Quidditch… esto no puede ser más perfecto._

'James…' **Alice lo llamo para que abriera de nuevo los ojos. Pero James se decidió a mantenerlos cerrados todo el tiempo le parecía… ¿Romántico?** '¡James!' **La chica lo sacudió y el chico abrió los ojos de inmediato perdiendo el balance, se apoyo en los hombros de la chica y la miro a los ojos. Alice lo miro a él y entonces…** '¿Qué… ¿James?' **Dijo la chica mirando a James con los ojos bien abiertos.** 'Merlín, eres como… como…'

'¡Cuidado!'

 **Se escucho el grito de alguien y después cientos de suspiros aterrados. Alice seguía mirando a James…**

'¡James!' **Fred le grito al chico y James reacciono mirando a la Quaffle perdida directo hacía la chica que le gustaba pero por alguna razón había apagado sus increíble sentido de reacción.**

'¿Por qué te pareces tanto a…' **no pudo terminar la frase porque James la tomo y la empujo hacía atrás, la Gryffindor cayo encima de cierto chico de Ravenclaw de un año mayor que el de ella. La Quaffle entonces golpeo en las butacas vacias por el alumnado de Ravenclaw que rápido reacciono.**

'¿Alice, estas bien?' **James le dijo encima de ella. Con ese cabello despeinado y una mirada de preocupación.** 'Alice…' **La llamo de nuevo, mientras la chica seguía en estado de shock.**

'James…' **Dijo la chica mirando al chico.** '¿esa era una Quaffle?' **James miro hacía atrás y noto la Quaffle, asintió.** '¿Qué hace una Quaffle fuera del campo?' **Dijo la chica aun pálida, su cabello lila revuelto, James trato de controlarse para no sonrojarse.**

'El cazador es un idiota…' **Alice asintió y parpadeo aun confundida.**

'no digas esas palabras…' **Dijo la chica aun pálida.**

'bueno es que ya sabes, no puedes ser un cazador si…'

'tienes manos de mantequilla.' **Completo la chica y el Potter asintió sonrojándose. Era increíble como Alice siempre terminaba sus frases.**

'seh…' **Dijo el de primero acariciando su brazo.**

'¿Alice estas bien?' **Alice dirigió la mirada hacía arriba y noto al chico de Ravenclaw en el que había caído.** 'Hola…' **Dijo el chico saludándola algo sonrojado.**

'Lo siento.' **Dijo la chica interpretando ese saludo como un "Me estas aplastando"** 'James, quítate de encima.' **Dijo la chica empujando a James.** 'me estas aplastando.' **Bromeo haciendo al chico de primero reír, el chico se movió y la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a sentarse.** 'Listo. Lo siento Edgecombe.' **Dijo la chica disculpándose con Gary.**

'No… no hay problema.' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole.** 'Que partido ¿verdad?' **Señalo el campo.**

'no se quien fue, pero mala elección de jugadores.' **Dijo la chica honestamente. Pero bueno, tenía algo importante que aclararle a James.** 'James, tienes que decirme que…' **James asintió dispuesto a decirle todo, antes de que…**

'¿Por qué lo dices?' **El chico volvió a dirigirse a la chica. La chica lo miro extrañada, creía que habían terminado su conversación. Pero él le sonreía esperando algo.**

'Bueno… yo…' **Alice lo miro y miro de reojo a James que esperaba a que le diera el cortón de nuevo para enfocarse en él.** 'no quiero decir algo que ofenda a nadie…' **Dijo sabiendo que él era amigo de Lysander y Alfred. El chico lo entendió y después de un par de segundos sonrió dejando caer los hombros.**

'no te preocupes, igual voy a molestarlos con eso.' **Dijo le chico acercándose mas para escucharla, porque los gritos de Roxanne no dejaban escuchar a nadie.** 'entonces…' **Dijo el chico mirando el cabello lila de la chica y suspirando.** 'se que eres buena en esto del Quidditch. Felicidades por entrar al equipo.' **Alice sonrió de lado.**

'gracias. Aunque debo de decir que Roxanne es la master en esto.' **Señalo con la mirada a la morena. Gary la miro y asintió tragando saliva.**

'¡Estas ciego! ¡eso es lo que pasa, deja de reclamar!'

'¿¡Quieres cerrar la boca Weasley!?' **Lysander se detuvo frente a Roxanne que solo bufo.**

'¿¡Quieren ponerse a jugar!?' **Roxanne le refuto de inmediato.**

'jamás había visto así a Lysander…' **Dijo Gary entre risas, Alice miro al rubio y miro de reojo a Dominique, que solo miraba callada el partido con los brazos cruzados.**

'Es un idiota.' **Dijo la chica.** 'Lo siento, es tu amigo.' **Dijo la chica mirándolo. El chico abrió la boca pero fue callado por alguien mas…**

'Y ya sabes lo que dicen…' **James Potter jalo ligeramente a Alice a su lado. La chica miro su mano y alzó una ceja.** 'dime con quién te juntas y te diré quien eres.' **James barrió al chico con la mirada.**

'¿James, verdad?' **Dijo el chico de Ravenclaw amable.**

'Llámame Potter.' **Dijo James cruzando los brazos.**

'¡James!' **Alice lo regaño cuando el chico manoteo la mano del Ravenclaw.** 'Discúlpalo, el apellido le llena la cabeza de aire.' 

'No te preocupes, entiendo. Es Harry Potter de quien estamos hablando…' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros.**

'que bueno que lo sepas.' **James le dijo de inmediato y Gary solo sonrió nervioso al sentir la tensa vibra del pequeño.**

'deja de hacer eso.' **Alice le dio un codazo. James la miro y solo cruzo los brazos.** 'Caímos sobre él.' **Alice le murmuro.** 'Lo menos que podemos hacer es ser amables…'

'bien.' **Dijo James Sirius engreído.** 'Ravenclaw, seré amable contigo solo porque mi chica me lo pide.' **Alice se atraganto al escucharlo.**

'¡Yo no soy tu chica, James!' **Dijo la Longbottom apretando los puños.**

'Dejo de ser amable entonces.' **James le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Alice abrió la boca ofendida.**

'Has lo que quieras Potter, si quieres ser grosero no me incluyas en eso… de hecho, no me incluyas en nada.' **Dijo la chica pensándolo mejor.** 'Ni siquiera deberías de estar aquí.'

'ni tú.' **James le dijo picando su hombro.**

'Oigan…' **Gary los interrumpió.**

'Espera.' **Dijeron Alice y James al mismo tiempo.**

'escucha, tú no puedes decirme lo que tengo y donde tengo que estar. No eres mi padre James.' **Dijo la chica y James espero a que la tribuna de Ravenclaw dejaran de gritonearle de nuevo a Alfred Davies.** 'ahora… si quieres verte como un tonto pues es tu problema.' **La chica le dijo picoteándole el hombro.** 'no soy yo quien termina como un patán…' **Dijo la chica girándose con Gary. James lo miro y tomo a la chica del hombro.**

'Es un tonto.' **Dijo el chico señalando al Ravenclaw. Alice abrió los ojos y miro de reojo a Gary. Gary negó comprendiendo…** 'hasta él lo admite.'

'ahyy por favor, lo que pasa es que a comparación de ti, él tiene educación.' **Dijo la chica quitando su mano y limpiando su hombro. James la miro y sintió como su corazón se contraía. La chica se sintió algo mal por ver esos ojos color avellana quedarse sin saber que decir.**

'entonces… ¿Qué crees que deberían de cambiar?' **Gary le pregunto a Alice para romper el hielo.**

'pues…'

'no.' **James se metió entre los dos. Alice lo miro y apretó los labios.**

'James Sirius Potter.' **Dijo Alice levantándose de su butaca.** '¿Por qué tienes que ser así de odioso?' **Dijo gritoneándole.**

'¿Quieres sentarte? No vemos nada.' **Alguien le grito a Alice.**

'¡Cierra la boca!' **James se levanto a gritonearle a quien fuera le haya gritado a su Alice.** 'ella puede hacer lo que quiera.' **Alice tallo su rostro desesperada.**

'No puedo con esto.' **Dijo la chica dándose la media vuelta.**

'Oye Longbotto…' **James se giro y señalo a Gary con su dedo índice para que parara.** 'Oh… ok…' **El chico asintió entendiendo.**

'¿A dónde vas ahora?' **Dijo James.** '¿Qué hay del partido?' **Dijo siguiéndola.**

'lo arruinaste James. También lo arruinaste, como al parecer tratas de arruinar mi año.' **Dijo la chica harta.** 'Lo estas logrando.' **Dijo la chica bufando. James no podía dejar de mirar la forma en la que caminaba, ese cabello balanceándose de un lado a otro.**

'vas hacerlo increíble en el primer partido.' **Dijo James algo alucinado, al sentir tanta energía de Alice.** 'yo voy a estar ahí para apoyarte y…' **Fred rio junto con Zlatan al ver a James levantarse para seguir a la chica.**

'de verdad, cállate.' **Dijo la chica sonrojada sin mirar atrás.**

'¡Longbottom!' **Gary alcanzo a Alice.** 'Olvidaste tu…' **Le mostro su celular.** 'Seguro se te cayo cuando caíste encima de mí.' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole. Alice lo miro y asintió.**

'Gracias…' **La chica fue seca y James Sirius agradeció que lo fuera.**

'de nada.' **Dijo el Ravenclaw amable.** '¿Ya te vas?' **Dijo el chico algo nervioso. Alice asintió.** 'Bueno, la verdad es que el juego esta…'

'¡Si vuelves a soltar la maldita Quaffle voy a partirte la cara Davies!' **Roxanne se escucho desde abajo. Alice miro a Gary recordándole que ese chico era su amigo.**

'¿puedo acompañarte?' **Gary cambió de tema de inmediato.**

'No. No puedes.' **James le contesto poniéndose a un lado de Alice. Que solo lo miro y apretó sus labios.**

'Por supuesto que puede acompañarme.' **Dijo la chica molesta. James abrió los ojos y negó.** 'Deja de mirarme así, tú no eres… no eres… no eres mi novio James.' **Le dijo harta.**

'dame un par de meses y…'

'Argh…' **Alice se giro y comenzó con su camino de vuelta a su habitación. Gary miro a James y de inmediato corrió junto con Alice. James abrió la boca entendiendo la jugada del Ravenclaw.**

'Oye… yo la vi primero.' **Dijo el de primero caminando hacía ellos. Zlatan junto con Fred acababan de llegar.**

'James ¿Dónde estan tus lent…?' **Entonces se escucho un golpe estrepitoso, fue tan fuerte que hizo voltear a la tribuna de Ravenclaw pero después…**

'¡Felicidades ya vamos perdiendo!' **Roxanne grito y la atención volvió al juego.**

'James…' **Alice volvió mirando que tenía los lentes en la mano.** 'olvide ponérselos…' **la Longbottom miro a Gary.**

'Auch…' **James dijo sentándose mientras sobaba su cabeza. Alice se agacho y lo miro.**

'Deja de llorar James.' **Dijo ocultando su error.** 'Toma.' **Dijo la chica entregándole los lentes. James la miro y negó.** '¿Ahora qué?' **Dijo la chica al ver que el chico solo se cruzo de brazos.**

'yo no fui quien me los quito y por tu culpa ahora me duele todo…' **Dijo el chico algo molesto por la caída y por la huida de la chica.** '¿Cuál es tu problema?' **Alice bufo y lo miro totalmente ofendida.**

'¿Mi problema?' **Dijo la chica de cuarto.** 'Tú eres el que se la pasa diciendo cosas que… no me gusta que me hables así James.' **James solo volteo la cara.** 'Toma tus tontos lentes.' **James solo arrugo la frente y se levanto, Alice lo siguio con la mirada sin levantarse.** '¿Qué haces?'

'yo no me los quite.' **Repitió el chico y tropezó al caminar.**

'James, te vas a lastimar.' **Dijo Alice malhumorada. James dejo caer los hombros.**

'Se enojo.' **Fred le dijo a la chica Longbottom que solo rodo los ojos.**

'Pues no entiendo por qué…'

'Disculpa.' **James dijo golpeando a Gary que solo negó sobando su brazo.**

'¡Oye!'

'No, esta bien.' **Gary dijo deteniendo a Alice.** 'Solo es un niño…'

'Nop…' **Alice dijo cerrando los ojos. Gary arrugo la frente sin entender.**

'¿Cómo me llamo?' **James dijo dramático mirando a Fred… o cerca de James, porque no veía nada.**

'olvídalo James, solo lo dijo porque…'

'¡Yo no soy ningún niño!' **James empujo a Gary. Alice solo suspiro cansada.**

'lo sabemos.' **Dijo Alice, se agacho de nuevo frente a él. James la miro molesto.** 'Toma.' **Dijo la chica abriendo los lentes.** 'Ven…' **Lo tomo de la sudadera roja y lo acerco cuando el chico quiso separarse.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo la chica poniéndole los lentes. James sintió cosquilleos en su estomago cuando vio a Alice claramente frente a él.**

'Woah…' **Alice trago saliva, que no daría porque alguien mas suspirara de la forma en la que James lo hacía por ella.**

'Si, como sea.' **Dijo la chica poniéndose un mechón lila detrás de su oreja. Pensando en la mala suerte que tenía.** 'los veo luego…' **Dijo la chica levantándose para caminar a su cuarto.** 'no me sigas.' **Se detuvo para advertírselo a James que solo se quejo cruzando los brazos. Alice sonrió divertida y camino de vuelta. Gary la siguió.**

'Alice…' **James la llamo y Alice negó sin voltear a verlo. James se quedo mirando a la chica, recordando su sonrisa.** 'Hay esperanzas.' **Dijo el chico para sí mismo.**

'Oye Romeo…' **Zlatan golpeo la cabeza de James. El Potter lo miro y lo empujo para después sonreír.** 'De nuevo nos trajiste aquí para ver a tu novia.' **James sonrió algo sonrojado al escucharlo.**

'no, ella no es su novia.' **Fred interrumpio.** '¿Recuerdas, lo que dijo ayer?' **Zlatan miro a Fred y asintió.**

'Claro…'

'no lo digan…' **James dijo poniéndose le gorro de la sudadera. Los otros dos sonrieron motivados.**

' "¡James, prefiero salir con un troll de las montañas que contigo!" **Dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo. James solo hizo un chillido de fastidio.**

'Los odio…' **Dijo el Potter, mirando de reojo a ambos amigos que solo chocaban sus palmas.** 'bueno, ahora pasemos a lo que nos trajo aquí…'

'¿Alice?' **Fred pregunto y su primo solo negó con las mejillas sonrojadas, con cada día que pasaba le gustaba mas Alice.**

'No. Lo segundo mas importante.' **Dijo el chico.** 'Lo-Lorcan.' **Dijo regresándose para buscar a cierta pelirroja.** 'Dominique…' **James camino entre la tribuna hacía su prima que se encontraba ausente mirando el partido.** 'Dom, teníamos un acuerdo… no le hemos dicho a nadie acerca de lo de Lunático. Prometiste que convencerías a Lo-Lorcan de ser nuestro amigo.' **James demando.** 'Y es urgente que eso suceda.' **Recordó el papel del Ravenclaw en su plan de conquista con Alice.**

'¿A dónde se fue Alice?' **Dominique dijo queda. James se sorprendió de ver a su prima tan pálida.**

'Dom…' **Fred se unió a James.** '¿Qué te paso?' **La pelirroja los miro y solo desvió la mirada abrazándose.**

'¿Dónde está Alice?' **Dijo la chica ignorando sus miradas.**

'se fue con un tonto de Ravenclaw, a quien le haremos la vida imposible de ahora en adelante.' **Dijo James señalando la cabellera lila que se veía a lo lejos.** '¿estas bien?' **James dijo sin un rastro de tacto.**

'¿Estas bien?' **Fred le pregunto.**

'Ya dije eso…' **James le recordó. Dominique los miro y el labio le tembló.**

'Louis se sentía mal hoy también.' **Dominique cerró los ojos, recordando lo que le había dicho Lysander acerca de su familia.** 'Vi, lo llevo a la enfermería porque se sentía muy mal.'

'¿Victoire, estaba bien?' **James asintió rodando los ojos.**

'Solo se quejaba de Ted…' **Dijo James con fastidio. Dominique arrugo la frente sintiendo molestia.**

'Louis… ¿Qué tenía?' **la pelirroja dijo bajito. Fred miro a James y ambos dejaron caer los hombros.** '¿no les hizo nada?' **Zlatan la miro cauteloso.**

'No durmió anoche.' **Dijo el chico y Dominique saltó algo sorprendida de su voz.** 'y el día de hoy estaba… pálido.' **Dijo mirándola, Dominique se cubrió el rostro con su cabello rojo.**

'¿Quieres que te acompañemos a la enfermería?' **Fred se ofreció. Dominique negó.**

'Estoy bien, cabezas huecas.' **Dijo la pelirroja caminando hacía la salida.** 'solo necesito dormir un poco.' **James rodo los ojos.**

'Oye… esta bien. Bravo por ti Domitonta.' **Dominique suspiro fuerte tratando de conservar la calma.** '¿Qué hay de Lo-Lorcan?' **Dominique se detuvo en seco.** 'Tenias un trato.' **Dominique se quebró por un momento, al recordar como había dejado a Lorcan. Como había quedado al terminar ser obligado a olvidar… como lloraba por su cabello… como había entrado en shock… y ella no había hecho nada mas que dejar que su bestia interior se encargara de todo.**

'Olvídate de eso.' **James arrugo la frente al escucharla.** 'Olvídate de Lorcan. Yo no…' **No tenía palabras, no quería obligarlo a nada. No quería volver a encontrarse con ninguno de los dos gemelos.**

'Pero ese no era el acuerdo Dominique.' **James dijo necio. Caminó hacía ella.** '¿nos utilizaste nada mas, verdad?' **Dominique se quejo al escuchar un calor en su pecho.**

'James, solo déjame en paz.' **Dijo la chica caminando deprisa.**

'No, oye… se lo diré a Ted.' **Dijo el chico y la chica solo rodo los ojos. Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella.** '¡Dominique!' **La jaló de la manga de su suéter. Dominique lo empujo…**

'James, aléjate de ella.' **Dijo Zlatan jalando cerca de él. Dominique pudo verlo en sus ojos, ese niño sabía lo que era. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta de inmediato.**

'No le hablo a Lorcan.' **Dijo la chica cerrando los ojos, tratando de controlar ese calor en su cuerpo.**

'Dom, tus manos…' **Fred dijo mirando sus manos hacerse naranjas. La pelirroja miro sus manos y las escondió en su suéter.**

'¿Qué demonios te pasa?' **Dijo James levantándose.**

'Nada.' **Dijo rápido la chica.** 'Estoy bien… solo cansada.' **Dijo comenzando a caminar.**

'¿Qué hay de Lo-Lorcan? Solo… ¿nos mentiste?' **E incluso James podía ser un niño odioso pero cuando se veía decepcionado su voz era lo mas desgarrador que podías escuchar.**

'No… sí…' **Dominique dijo sin voltear a verlos.**

'pero Dom, él no quiere hablarnos y…'

'menos va a querer ahora…' **Supuso la chica, pensando en Lorcan.** 'Lo que menos quiere es atención James, hazle un favor y déjalo en paz.'

'genial…' **Dijo James medio molesto medio decepcionado.** 'Solo queríamos ser sus amigos, Dom. Solo eso. Es divertido…'

'e inteligente.' **Fred dijo rápido.**

'es amable…' **Zlatan dijo algo apenado.**

'solo queríamos mostrarle que no es malo tener amigos.' **Dijo James desesperado. Dominique arrugo la frente y los miro de reojo.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo la chica algo asqueada por sus palabras.**

'¿es enserio, quieres que lo volvamos a repetir?' **James dijo fastidiado. Dominique lo miro y se detuvo a pensar si lo freía con sus manos.**

 _No, no lo hagas._

'James, eres un idiota.' **Dijo la pelirroja. Los miro y suspiro, al parecer se había calmado un poco su temperatura.** 'de acuerdo…' **Dijo la chica.** 'Veré que puedo hacer… pero no prometo nada. Él no puede acercarse a nosotros… ni a los amigos de Ted.' **Los otros tres se miraron sin comprender.** 'Es una larga historia.' **y no quería contarla.** 'pero ya que les importa tanto Lorcan, puede que puedan ayudarlo con esto.' **Zlatan asintió junto con los otros tres.** '¿quieren un reto?' **La chica los miro y después de que los chicos se miraran entre sí. James hablo por todos.**

'Nacimos para eso.' **Todos los Gryffindor sonrieron.**

 **OOoOO**

'entonces... déjeme ver si entiendo.' **Victorie se sentó algo confundida en la cama de frente junto a Frank.** '¿No sabe que tiene?' **Dijo mirando a Louis.** 'solo… se enfermo.' **Dijo abriendo los brazos.**

'Tengo una vaga idea, Señorita Weasley. Pero… necesito hacerle varios exámenes.' **Madame Pomfrey miro con ternura a Louis, que estaba acurrucado roncando. Frank sonrió con ternura, era muy parecido a Victoire.** 'Además es la primera vez que esto le pasa ¿cierto?' **Victoire asintió.**

'sí, él nunca… es que estaba tambaleando.' **Victoire dijo abrazándose así misma.** 'Pero esta segura que todo va a estar bien. solo fue un descompensamiento ¿verdad?'

'bueno, lo único que sabemos Weasley es que su hermano, no durmió en toda la noche. Eso ya dice mucho para un niño de su edad.' **Dijo recordándole que solo tenía once años. Victoire asintió.** 'Lo importante aquí, es saber porque no durmió.' **Ambos adolescentes miraron a Louis.** 'si fue por algun alimento, alguna alergia, o algo mas…'

'Sí, eso es raro.' **Dijo Victoire mirando a su hermano.** 'Digo, el sufre de insomnio pero es algo… que viene y va ¿sabe?' **Dijo la chica tratando de explicarle lo mayor posible a la curandera de la escuela. Madame Pomfrey miro curiosa al rubio.**

'bueno, sería bueno revisar las fechas de cuando le pasa eso. Hay una infinidad de razones. Por ahora…' **toco el brazo de la chica, que levanto la mirada.** 'Esta bien, Weasley.' **Victorie sonrió asintiendo.**

'Sí, gracias Madame Pomfrey.' **Dijo la chica.**

'Solo necesita descansar y créame que lo va hacer.' **Dijo mostrándole el vasito vacio del chico.** 'hace dormir a un centauro.' **Victoire y Frank rieron.** '¿Ahora que…? ¡Baje esa escoba de la cama ahora mismo Davies!' **Madame Pomfrey camino hacía la entrada. Victoire se quedo cerca de su hermano y solto un suspiro.**

'Ya Vi, escuchaste a Madame Pomfrey solo necesita dormir.' **Frank dijo acariciando su hombro brindándole apoyo. La rubia asintió.**

'Si, es solo que… no puedo creer que me estuviera preocupando por Ted cuando Louis se sentía mal.' **Dijo la chica lago molesta.** 'y mira, el muy tonto ni siquiera se ha aparecido.' **Dijo recostando su cabeza en la cama sin dejar de mirar a Louis.** 'Supongo que me molesta porque se supone que debería de estar aquí.'

'o tal vez te molesta porque no sabes donde esta.' **Frank dijo honestamente. Victoire lo miro y el Hufflepuff mejor decidió cerrar la boca.**

'supongo…' **Dijo Victoire incomoda.** 'Frank, no debería de molestarme por eso. Es solo que…' **Suspiro.** 'Lo hubieras visto ayer.' **Dijo con molestia.** 'Era un verdadero idiota.' **Frank rio bajito.** 'Coqueteando con Chang ¿qué no se suponía que habían terminado? ¿Qué sucede con Lorcan? ¿Qué le pasa a Ted? De un momento a otro es como si fuera diferentes personas y no aspectos.' **Dijo la chica cruzando los brazos.**

'Tal vez nunca tuvo nada con Lorcan, Vi…' **Frank insistió y por primera vez a Victoire no le gusto escuchar eso.**

'Entonces si tiene algo con Chang…' **Dijo la chica algo triste, por mas que quiso ocultar el tono le fue imposible. Agacho la cabeza porque se sintió mal. Recordaba las palabras del metamorfomago, esas en las que la culpaba de todo por no querer besarlo.** 'solo no quería que se arruinara todo…' **Dijo la chica soltando un llanto. Frank suspiro y la abrazo.**

'Vi, no llores.' **Dijo el chico.** 'Ted te quiere.'

'seguro…' **Dijo la chica con sarcasmo.**

'no seas tonta.' **Dijo el Hufflepuff.** '¿Qué ya olvidaste todo lo que han vivido? Escucha Victoire, desde que tengo memoria siempre los he visto juntos.' **Victoire se limpio las lagrimas y lo miro.** 'No puedes pensar que el te olvido solo porque… las cosas cambiaron un poco.' **Victoire arrugo la frente algo afligida por eso.** 'Es solo… su último año y tal vez este encontrando que es lo que quiere ser.'

'¿y si no soy parte de eso?' **Dijo la chica algo aterrada. Frank negó.**

'Vi, ¿Por qué Ted querría sacarte de su vida?' **tenía lógica.** 'Tal vez solo necesita espacio.'

'él no es una chica.' **Dijo la Ravenclaw entre risas. Frank rio.**

'Bueno pero puede aparentar ser una… ¿o no?' **Victoire rio.** 'Eso es Vi.' **Dijo el chico limpiándole sus mejillas.**

'Entonces…' **Victoire suspiro largo.** 'sugieres que solo… ¿lo deje en paz?' **Eso sonaba hasta imposible para Frank.**

'solo sugiero que primero aclares que hay aquí.' **Dijo tocando con su dedo índice su cabeza.** 'Admitamoslo, Ted no puede ser bombardeado con sís y nos después.'

'cierto.' **Dijo la chica conociéndolo bien.**

'entonces después que sepas que hay ahí, puedes ir a bombardearlo con eso.' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole de lado.**

'Solo si tu me ayudas.' **Dijo la chica recargándose en su hombro. Frank bufo.**

'por supuesto que sí, me debe una apuesta.' **Victoire rio.**

'Lo haremos trizas.' **Dijo la rubia divertida. Frank asintió.**

'Seguro.' **Dijo el chico. Victoire se quedo ahí por un momento pensando en Ted…**

'Solíamos hacer esto…' **Dijo la chica de nuevo nostálgica.** '¿Dónde estará Frank?' **Dijo la chica mirando la ventana.** 'seguro en algun lugar importante porque… el profesor Flitwick, lo busco anoche y… bueno Parkinson esta que lo quiere matar porque le ha estado dejando todos los deberes…' **Victoire negó y se enderezo.** 'Ted, me necesita…'

'Victoire…' **Frank dijo largo, sabiendo que iba a repetir el discurso de antes.**

'No, no porque crea que me ame o algo así. Es que, él no es así.' **Dijo señalando todo.** 'es desorganizado pero… no es así. No deja las cosas a la mitad, ni deja a nadie mas abajo. Ted haría lo que fuera por ayudarte. Por algo es Premio Anual.' **Le dijo segura.** 'hay algo Frank… hay algo. Estoy segura.' **De repente se escucho un grito desconsolado. Ambos chicos se giraron miraron a un chico con sangre en la nariz y el hombro dislocado.**

'¿Qué…?'

'hoy era el partido de Ravenclaw.' **Victoire le dijo y lo jalo para ver que era lo que pasaba.**

'Señorita Weasley que bueno que sigue aquí.' **Madame Pomfrey parecía agobiada y estresada.** 'Podría llevarse a todos los alumnos y dejarme a solas con Davies…' **Victoire titubeo pero termino por asentir.**

'ya la oyeron, fuera de aquí.' **les dijo a los otros.** 'Vamos… vamos…'

'¡Eso te mereces por no incluirme en el equipo!'

'haga énfasis en ella.' **Madame Pomfrey señalo a Roxanne que había entrado en la sala aun molesta.** 'Nos ganaron por 30 puntos. 30 puntos de tiros y 150 con la Snitch!' **Victoire vio a su primita.**

'¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!' **Lysander le grito parándose de puntitas.**

'¡NO ME VOY A IR A NINGUNA PARTE ZOPENCO!' **Roxanne lo empujo.**

'Rox…' **Victoire sonrió al verla con el cabello esponjado empujando a Lysander.** '¿Rox, que fue lo que paso?' **Dijo la rubia señalando con gracia todo el ambiente. Roxanne la miro y le sonrió.**

'El idiota de allá se disloco el hombro…' **Dijo Roxanne entre risas. Lysander rodo los ojos.** '¿Qué no fuiste al partido, Vi?' **Victoire negó.** '¿Por qué? Era el debut de nuestro equipo.' **Dijo apasionada. Victoire vacilo con la cabeza, pero antes de que le explicara a Roxanne, la morena la interrumpió.** 'el mediocre equipo que tenemos…' **Dijo mirando a Lysander, que solo bufo.**

'Weasley, sal de inmediato de la enfermería.' **Lysander utilizo su poder de prefecto.** 'no tienes que hacer nada aquí.' **Roxanne rodo los ojos.** 'Madame Pomfrey necesita que desalojen el lugar. Tú notienes que hacer nada aquí, ni siquiera eres parte del equipo.' **Victoire trono la boca al escuchar al chico. Roxanne se descompuso por un momento pero al siguiente empujo a Lysander.**

'ni quien quiera estar en este patético equipo, no pueden hacer un pase.' **Lysander miro a Roxanne con desprecio.**

'Vamos Rox, no vale la pena.' **Victoire dijo barriendo a Lysander.**

'Pero Vi…' **Roxanne dijo con coraje.** 'él es… despreciable.' **Lysander rodo los ojos.**

'Sal. Ahora.' **Dijo Lysander señalando la puerta. Roxanne arrugo la frente y miro a Victoire. La rubia asintió y la morena hizo un puchero al verse de nuevo vencida por el rubio gemelo.**

'no quiero ver a nadie, que Madame Pomfrey no autorice estar aquí.'

'es mi hermano.' **Alfred dijo levantando la mano.**

'No me importa si es tu conciencia, si Madame Pomfrey dijo largo, te vas.' **Victoire señalo la puerta.** '¿Hecho?' **Dijo mirándolos, los chicos se miraron entre si.** 'Anden chicos.' **Dijo la rubia jugando con su cabello y de un momento a otro todos asintieron haciendo camino a la salida. Lysander negó al verlos…**

'Wow Vi…' **Dijo Roxanne mirándola.** 'No sé como lo haces.' **Lysander volvió a suspirar largo y la miro como una retrasada.**

'También tú, prefecto.' **Victoire junto sus manos y miro dulcemente a Lysander, pero el chico sabía que estaba siendo solo sarcástica.**

'Como sea…' **el chico barrió con la mirada a ambas Weasley, tomo su escoba y salió de enfermería. Roxanne miro con orgullo a su prima mayor y vio triunfante como Lysander salía de la enfermería.**

'Bueno Rox, desgraciadamente él tiene razón. Tienes que salir.' **Roxanne dejo caer los hombros.**

'Después de ver eso, Vi. No quiero hacer otra cosa mas que seguirlo y restregárselo en la cara.' **Victoire negó aunque después le guiño el ojo. Roxanne rió sabiendo que su prima lo aprobaba.**

'Solo porque es algo duro con su hermano.' **Dijo recordando como lo había tratado el día que habían jugado en los jardines de la escuela.** 'No seas tan dura, Rox…'

'¡Vi!' **Roxanne se giro sonriéndole traviesa.** 'parece que estoy hablando con el neurótico de Ted.' **Victoire se quedo boquiabierta.** 'ya cásense…' **Roxanne dijo muy a la ligera. Victoire sintió un nudo en el estomago miro a Frank y suspiro largo pero apretado.**

'esa chica no tiene nada de filtro ¿cierto?' **Frank la abrazo y Victoire hundió su rostro en él ahogando un grito de dolor.**

'nada.' **Dijo la chica pensando de nuevo en el metamorfomago.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Había subido las escaleras con rapidez, no se detuvo en ningún momento. No miró a la Señora Gorda, dijo la clave y entro… ni siquiera recordaba ahora cual era la clave. Se sentía muy mal, tenía mejores cosas en su mente… o peores cosas. No soportaba esas imágenes, estuvo tentado a ir a buscar al gemelo para que le diera una dosis de esa poción… pero si lo buscaba era como revolcarse en esa mugre una vez mas, era mostrar que era un verdadero cobarde. Tenía que salvar algo de él…**

 _Ted lo sabe… sabe algo._

 **Y no le desagradaba la idea ahora, la aguantaba porque aunque Ted supiera algo no sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que había hecho. Aunque mirando sus ropas no era difícil de descifrarlo. Tenía que quitarse toda esa ropa… tenía que deshacerse de ese olor… tenía que borrar esas memorias… tenía que limpiar su consciencia. Ni siquiera le importaba como podía entrar al cuarto de las chicas. No quería pensar en esa pequeñez en la que ya había pensado antes. Un par de pasos, el doble de respiraciones, dejando su ropa por todo el lugar, no le importaba mucho… hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta del baño. Entonces miró hacía atrás, tomo sus ropas y las lanzó a la cama de la pelirroja Weasley.**

 **De un momento a otro estaba en la bañera… trataba de despejar su mente con el sonido del agua, pero cada gota que caía se sentía como una pedrada. Cerro los ojos porque cuando sus manos se mojaron, la cristalina agua se torno en color rojo y no pudo evitar pensar en las lagrimas de Sirius, cuando el comenzó a llorar.**

'Mierda, mierda, mierda…' **Dijo con el puño cerrado golpeando la pared mientras escuchaba los gritos de Sirius en su cabeza.** '¡Mierda Peter!' **Grito siniendo la culpa ahogándolo cuando recordó las frases que había dicho al culpar a Remus.** 'No…' **recargo su frente en la pared mojada pensando en la mirada de tristeza de Sirius.** 'No lo hizo…' **Dijo el chico entre moquero y lagrimas.** 'No lo hizo Sirius… él no lo hizo.' **Dijo el chico pujando del llanto.** '¿Por qué… ¿Por qué lo hice?' **Dijo ahora mirando el secreto de Ted como algo tan vano. Algo que no valía la pena ocultar. Estaba perdiendo algo mucho mas grande ahora… Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, en su lastimera mente culpándolo por cada acción que había hecho.**

 _ **Peter, es mejor que lo admitas… querías hacerlo.**_

'Cállate.' **Dijo Peter tomando su cabeza desesperado.** 'Yo no soy… no. él es mi amigo.' **Dijo con dolor.** 'todos ellos.'

 _ **Solo estas haciéndote sufrir. ¿quieres la solución? Yo tengo la solución… acepta lo que hiciste no trates de retenerlo. Es lo que eres.**_

'Cierra… ¡shhh!' **Peter dijo deslizándose derrotado bajo la ducha.** 'No… no quiero escucharte. No quiero… solo quiero… apagarme… solo quiero sentirme mejor… quiero que se apague.' **Dijo el chico concentrándose únicamente en el sonido del agua, en el golpeteo de las gotas en su piel. No quería ver el agua combinada con la sangre de su amigo, era suficiente con el olor…**

'Peter…' **Peter levanto la cabeza de inmediato, abrió los ojos nervioso y quito las lagrimas de su rostro tratando de controlar su respiración a destiempo.** '¿Peter?'

'¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?' **Dijo Peter algo avergonzado.** '¿no escuchaste el agua?' **Dijo algo molesto, mirando la cortina. La verdad es que también estaba algo aterrado.**

 _Con esa chica no se puede estar seguro…_

'¿Puedo entrar?' **Dijo Dominique sin aliento, con la voz apretada.**

'No.' **Peter dijo enseguida, buscando con que taparse para salir de inmediato de ahí.** 'No tardo, solo… no se te ocurra entrar.'

'necesito…'

'no me importa.' **Dijo Peter sin importarle mucho. Estaba teniendo un momento y lo había arruinado.** '¿no entiendo por qué no tocaste? ¿No entiendo por qué insistes en hacer esto? ¿Qué es lo que ganas?' **Dominique apretó los puños y arrugo la frente tratando de aguantar las lagrimas.** '¿puedes salir? digo ya que…' **Peter se detuvo cuando escucho sollozar a Dominique.** 'Mierda…' **Murmuro sintiéndose mal.** 'Lo siento… no quería…' **De nuevo se detuvo recordando la vez que la chica se había burlado por disculparse.** 'Ahora salgo.' **Dijo sin mas, no sabía si esta vez también esta fingiendo.**

'No eres él unico que se dio cuenta que es una mierda de persona.' **Peter se detuvo y miro de reojo hacía donde se escucho la voz de la chica.** 'Solo…'

'¿de que estas hablando?' **Peter dijo nervioso. Estaba asustado que alguien mas lo supiera.** 'ni siquiera te he visto en todo el dia.'

'te escuche.' **Dijo Dominique.** 'Y se quien eres…' **Dijo la pelirroja limpiándose las lagrimas.**

'No se de lo que hablas…' **Dijo Peter con los ojos llorosos. Dominique bufo.**

'No tienes que fingir conmigo…'

'¡no estoy fingiendo! No paso nada, Sirius esta bien.' **Peter dijo inmediato. Dominique abrió la cortina del otro lado y Peter se giro, la chica lo miro con la frente arrugada.**

'¿Qué le hiciste a Sirius?' **Peter negó. Negaba pero su corazón comenzaba a latir de prisa y la respiración se le iba, sentía que iba a explotar.**

'Na-nada.' **Dijo y sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lagrimas. Dominique negó…** '¡No le hice nada!' **Le grito tratando de componerse pero no podía aunque Dominique no lo estuviera mirando de una forma culposa, Peter sentía que estaba siendo acusado, que había sido descubierto.** '¡Deja de mirarme así!' **camino hacía ella y la sacudió de los hombros. Dominique se movái como muñeca de trapo, ni siquiera ponía resistencia, solo parecía que estaba trabada procesando todo.** '¡los ayude! ¡Yo los ayude! ¡Siempre los he ayudado!' **Dijo el chico con sufrimiento sintiendo como la culpa lo estaba ahogando unto con esa agua que mojaba a ambos.** 'No soy una mala persona… solo… solo…' **Peter se comenzó a trabar. Soltó a la chica lentamente cuando recapacito en lo que estaba haciendo; actuando igual que antes, actuando igual que con Sirius.** 'Yo…' **No pudo decir mas porque Dominique, que ahora estaba libre de los brazos le dio una bofetada. Peter se tambaleo a causa de lo mojado que estaba el piso. No objeto, sentía que la merecía. Miro a la chica, estaba mojada y molesta. Peter solo mordió su labio sabiendo que cualquier cosa asquerosa que le dijera tenía razón. Porque lo que le había hecho a sus amigos no tenía nombre. Dominique se volvió acercar y lo volvió a bofetear, golpeo su hombro y Peter solo chillo pero no por lo fuerte de los golpes…**

'¿Qué mierda crees que…?' **Dominique dijo molesta y entre llantos. Peor Peter no los escuchaba porque seguía pensando en que eso sería exactamente lo que Sirius hubiera hecho.** 'eres un asqueroso... maldito…' **Dominique decía con la respiración agitada.** '¿Cómo…? No hiciste nada… maldita criatura… te odio…' **Peter arrugo la frente y miro de reojo a la chica. La chica tenía el cabello en la cara y su respiración era como si hubiera corrido un maratón, con los puños cerrados se veía tan guerrera. Pero…**

'¿Criatura?' **Pudo haber pensado que era por lo de ser animago, pero por alguna razón Peter no creyó que era por eso. Dominique arrugo la frente y su rostro se torno triste y frustrado, entonces Peter noto que estaba llorando.** '¿Qué... hiciste?' **Dijo Peter mirándola. Dominique fue ahora la que se sentía juzgada. Recordó lo de Lorcan y la forma en la que había cedido con Lysander. Se dio asco…** '¿Qué…?' **Pero a diferencia de Peter, ella no estaba dispuesta a ser golpeada o herida por eso. Quería borrarlo, quería que dejara de mirarla así… como una bestia. Así que camino hacía él y Peter sabía que iba atacarlo de nuevo, así que se enderezo para defenderse, la chica parecía que estaba a punto de perder el aire y las zancadas se escuchaban el doble de peligrosas por esa agua que los cubría a ambos, Peter abrió la boca para decirle algo pero Dominique levanto las manos todo fue en cuestión de segundos. Peter estaba levantando las suyas para detener las de la chica de Gryffindor cuando las blancas manos de Dominique atraparon su rostro y unió sus labios agresivamente con los de Peter. Con ese el último aliento que la culpa le estaba dando, Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido pero entendía porque esa especie de beso expresaba exactamente lo que él sentía; desesperación y vergüenza. No era romántico, era solo una salida. Era una fuga de su realidad. Y decidió tomar esa salida. Bajo sus manos hacía la cintura de la chica y la beso también, de la misma manera que ella lo hacía; desgarradoramente, sin sentido, torpe y sucio. Queriendo todo y teniendo nada. Bajo sus manos hacía la cintura de la chica y ella se aferro mas a él enterrando una de sus manos en sus cabellos rubios, que jalo con fuerza mientras que con su otra mano lo atrajo desde la nuca. Peter sabía que después de eso le dolería el cuello, era demasiada fuerza. Estaban siendo demasiado agresivos. Los besos no eran besos, eran mordidas. Perfectas para provocar llanto y no verse ridículos uno frente al otro.**

 **El agua evaporaba al tocar su piel, no supo cuando Dominique se había despojado de su ropa. Honestamente no le importaba, al igual que a ella. Todo era demasiado rápido, todo se estaba saliendo de control y si lo pensaba sentía que iba a caer de nuevo en ese lugar donde era un maldito traidor sin corazón. Dominique rasguñaba tal como lo que había reflejado en sus ojos antes de que toda esta escena comenzara. Y aunque dolía, no pensaba detenerse por eso. No pensaba detenerse hasta que se acabara… hasta que no le doliera escuchar el llanto de Sirius, hasta que su cerebro se acostumbrara a la mirada de dolor de Remus, hasta que él pudiera vivir con la mirada de decepción de James. Hasta que estuviera tan cansado que su cuerpo y cerebro no tuvieran espacio para otra cosa mas que el cansancio. Así su culpa cesaría, así no se sentiría un mal amigo. Así podría regresar con ellos… podría fingir otro día que solo era Peter. ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta que solo estaba fingiendo? Supuso que cuando escucho a Dominique en su oído. Cuando se dio cuenta que alguien como ella estaba con él. Cuando se dio cuenta que el también contaba y que podía hacer cosas sin la ayuda de ellos. Y que tristemente eran mejor cuando ellos no se metían.**

'No te vayas…' **Dominique le murmuro abrazándose a él. Peter sintió un terremoto en su interior al escucharla.** 'no me dejes…' **Dijo la chica con lagrimas en su rostro.** 'no puedes dejarme, idiota…' **Dijo la chica apretándolo. Peter asintió besándola en los hombros.**

'esto no es…'

'…lo sé.' **Dominique suspiro, besando su cuello.** 'solo estamos…'

'olvidando.' **Dijo Peter besándola en los labios. Dominique negó.**

'ocultando.' **Ambos se miraron con tristeza para después perderse una vez mas en esa masa de emociones, ahogándose debajo de la ducha, debajo de su culpa, de sus acciones, negando sus consecuencias, excusándose en su juventud, evaporándose uno en el otro.**

 _ **Entonces ya lo admitiste…**_

'Sh…' **Peter dijo mientras besaba a Dominique con desesperación.**

 **OOoOO**

 **No sabía que hacer… las manecillas del reloj sonaban en su cabeza y solo era señal de que ya le había dado demasiadas vueltas al mismo tema. Tic-Toc… Tic-Toc…**

'esto es una tontería.' **Dijo le chico de cabello grasiento mirando a un desafiante pergamino arrugado.** 'Es imposible… seguro es una de sus estúpidas bromas.' **Dijo el chico levantándose de su cama.** 'Sí, seguro solo… ellos esperan que haga todo un drama para la final dejarme en ridiículo.' **Severus caminaba asintiendo por toda su habitación con un aspecto de sabelotodo.** 'ya los puedo escuchar…' **apreto los puños.** 'Al idiota de Pettigrew riéndose como idiota…' **La imagen al instante se creo en su mente, podía ver a Peter abrazando su estomago, mostrando su sonrisa boba mientras se escuchaba su risa.** 'Al idiota de Lupin ignorando todo…' **Entonces ahora Remus se había creado en su mente, mirando el reloj. Haciendo que no escuchaba o miraba la escena.** 'Pero yo se que mira y se burla también…' **Entonces ese Remus de su imaginación mostraba una ligera sonrisa al bajar la mirada.** 'ARGH… y Black…' **no tuvo que decir nada mas. Sirius entro a escena, con esa mirada altiva, con esa sonrisa socarrona con ese aire de superioridad con El que había nacido y desgraciadamente Severus no había adquirido con el paso de los años. Y tal vez por eso lo odiaba un poco mas. El chico Black mirándolo como poca cosa, soltando una risa burlesca, no era ruidosa y quiza eso lo molestaba mal. Sonriendo, sonriendo como si fuera una felicitación… sonriéndole única y exclusivamente a…** 'Potter…' **Severus gruño apretando los puños e imaginando al chico de cabello alborotado reír como si fuera un campeón, intercambiar miradas cómplices con Sirius, mirarlo a él no con lastima sino con altivez, recordándole que él era un ganador y que había existido para recordárselo todo los días de su vida. Tan alto, tan fuerte, tan brillante, tan… James.** 'como lo odio.' **Severus gruño caminando de nuevo por toda su habitación, que no era muy grande.** 'No. No puedo dejar que me engañen… no van a burlarse de mi de nuevo.' **Le dijo directamente al pergamino y el pergamino parecía que tenía vida propia porque Severus sentía que no dejaba de mirarlo, como s tratara de decirle algo mas. Como si tratara de convencerlo de algo diferente.** '¿de verdad esperas que te crea eso?' **El Slytherin dijo poniéndose de puntitas.**

'¡Muchacho!' **Snape volteo rápido hacía la puerta que había sido golpeada con agresividad.** '¡Cierra la boca o entrare a callarte!' **Severus arrugo la frente molesto. Miro su varita y algo acelerado por todo lo que tenía encima la tomo pero al rozar su mano con el pergamino algo lo hizo detenerse. No quería estar ahí, no quería soportar a su padre, porque él no parecía soportarlo.**

'Lo siento.' **Dijo el chico sabiendo que en un futuro no muy lejano todos los que eran como su padre pagarían con creces.**

'seh, no me importa. Solo cierra la boca.' **Dijo el hombre con una voz seca y apagada.** 'Cierra la boca o mantente ocupado… que mira que no estas en edad de quedarte en casa como niño bonito.' **Severus rodo los ojos y apretó los puños.**

 _¿Qué sabía él de lo que era? ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle un consejo?_

'Si…' **El Slytherin volvió a recoger ese pergamino y a mirarlo una vez mas. De verdad no quería estar ahí.** ' _"voy a regresarlos, esta es la noche, sé que puedo hacerlo. Voy a hacerlo, voy a regresarlos, como que me llamo Teddy Remus Lupin."_ ¿Qué clase de tontería es esta?' **Dijo creyendo aun que era parte de la broma. El chico paso una mano de su grasiento cabello. Suspiro largo y miro hacía su cama, donde tenía cinco libros abiertos.** 'No. lo que esos idiotas hagan es su problema, no vas a darle importancia. Si están en peligro es su problema. Lo que mas deseo es que esos cuatro desaparezcan…' **Entonces después de un largo tiempo, por fin comenzó a sentirse mas tranquilo.** 'Sí. Eso es…' **Dijo mirando de nuevo ese pergamino, esta vez con un aire altivo. Como si fuera él quien tuviera el control de la situación.** 'le haría un favor al mundo…' **Un grito callo su voz.**

'¿¡Donde estas mujer!?' **Severus miro de reojo a la puerta al escuchar el grito peligroso de su padre.** '¡Muévete!' **Severus arrugo la frente y arrugo el pergamino de sus manos al escuchar un golpe. Se levanto de inmediato de la cama y camino a la puerta. Camino hacía donde se escuchaba los llantos y se sentía la energía abrazadora. Interminable.** '¡Escúchame bien la próxima vez!' **Un plato roto y el chico sentía que en cualquier momento su magia actuaria sola como un niño de primero.** '¿Te crees tan lista? ¿te crees mas que yo por tu estúpida magia?' **El chico de Slytherin levanto su varita y apunto a la espalda de su padre.**

'¡No!' **su madre grito mirándolo con los ojos como platos. Tobias; su padre arrugo la frente y volteo a ver hacía la dirección en la que había visto su esposa.** '¡No, no!' **Dijo la mujer gritándole para que no mirara a Severus. Que solo bajo la varita entendiendo que si lo hacía haría todo un batallón. Escondió rápido la varita, como el pergamino.**

'¿y tú que estás haciendo ahí parado?' **Severus trataba lo había hecho pero de verdad no podía aceptar que ese hombre fuera su padre.** '¿Quieres hacer algo muchacho?' **Tal vez esa era una de las razones por las que odiaba tanto a James… ¿Alguna vez el Gryffindor de oro se había confrontado a cosas como estas? No.**

 _Entonces ¿Por qué es que personas como él tiene lo mejor?_

'Te estoy hablando… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí abajo? ¡No sales de tu maldita cueva y solo te dignas en salir para confrontarme!' **su padre lo zarandeo despertándolo de sus pensamientos.** '¿Te crees muy valiente muchacho?' **Lo empujo y el chico se estampo a una pared.**

'Ya, Tobias…' **Dijo la madre con horror.** 'Por favor, él solo…'

'¡No te atrevas a defenderlo!' **el hombre se regreso a ella y la intimido tanto que la mujer se encorvo preparándose para cualquier impacto en su cuerpo.** '¡No estoy tonto! Ustedes no soy mas inteligentes que yo! ¡yo sé que a que vino!' **La mujer negó, negaba tratando de convencerlo de lo contrario.** '¡Deja de mentirm…!'

'voy a salir.' **Dijo el chico antes de que el puño de su padre impactara la mejilla de su madre. El padre bufo mirándolo.**

'¿Te quieres ir?' **Dijo el padre en un tono ofendido.** 'Eso es lo que quieres hacer… ¡vamos muchacho admítelo!' **Ahora era a él al que zarandeaba con tosquedad.**

'¡si!' **Severus contesto haciendo que el hombre lo empujara de nuevo a la pared.** '¡Estoy tan harto de ti!' **El padre lo miro con una expresión de piedra y eso molesto mas a Severus. ¿de verdad su papá no tenía sentimientos?** '¡Apuesto a que viviríamos mejor sin ti! ¡Solo eres…' **no pudo continuar porque un puño lo hizo caer al suelo. Su madre grito con dolor.**

'¡mas vale que te calles!' **Tobias Snape le dijo a la mujer señalándola. Bajo para levantar a Severus lo jalaba sin el mínimo tacto. Lo arrastro prácticamente hacía la puerta.** 'Si tanto quieres irte…' **Dijo el hombre escupiendo odio por la boca. Severus miro a su madre; la mujer temblaba mirándolo con pavor.**

 _¿Por qué me ve a mi así? ¿Por qué no lo detiene?_

 **La puerta se abrió de golpe y Severus fue arrojado a la calle. Era tan enclenque que no le costó el mínimo esfuerzo a su padre que escupió una vez que lo vio en el suelo.**

'Vuelve cuando valores lo que tienes en esta casa.' **Severus lo miro con la frente arrugada.** 'Yo soy él que mantiene todo esto maldito muchacho; yo soy quien ha alimentado tu malagradecida boca durante todos estos años.' **Severus bufo, podía hacerlo. Podía sacar su varita y terminar con todo esto. Aun no entendía porque no lo hacía.** 'te he dado un techo. Estas vivo porque yo así lo quiero. Porque te aseguro muchacho…' **El hombre lo señalo.** 'Te lo puedo firmar si quieres.' **Salió de la casa y Severus se arrastro hacía atrás, la adrenalina tenía algo noqueado sus sentidos.** 'No hay nadie…' **Su padre le dijo mirandolo hacía abajo.** 'Nadie en este maldito mundo que hubiera querido encargarse de ti y de tu infeliz madre. Así que te estoy haciendo un favor…'

" _Así que acostúmbrate, porque después de todo Quejicus… ¿Quién querría estar cerca…"_

'…de ti.' **le comenzó a temblar el labio sintiéndose vulnerable, arrugo la frente y aunque no quería… las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos provocando solo un bufido de decepción de su padre que solo lo miro una última vez y volvió a su casa para cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Al escuchar el golpe de la puerta Severus soltó todo el aire que tenía retenido y se limpio las lagrimas dejando rastro de mugre en su rostro. Miro la calle, estaba vacía aunque sabía que todos había seguro escuchado la pelea. Se levanto sintiendo aun sus rodillas temblorosas, tambaleo al primer paso chillando de impotencia. De nuevo negó y volvió a limpiar las lagrimas. Levanto el rostro y miro el cielo… estaba por anochecer. ¿A dónde se supone que iria?**

 **Camino por la calle, el ambiente fresco de la tarde noche le ayudaba a mantenerse despierto, a calmar todas esas emociones fuertes que había vivido instantes atrás… no faltaba mucho. Después de un par de minutos supo exactamente a donde quería llegar. Después de unos minutos, alzo la mirada y vio su destino. Eso y a un enjambre de mosquitos atacándolo.**

'¡Mierda, lo que me faltaba! Buaaaghh…' **Dijo escupiendo a uno que había entrado en su boca.** '¡Mierda!' **Saco su varita harto. No sabía si tenía algún hechizo para asesinar a esos mosquitos, pero seguro lo intentaría. Aunque claro estaba la posibilidad de lastimarse así mismo si el hechizo salía mal.** 'No me importa… es lo que menos me preocupa.' **Gruño el chico.** 'Al menos así…' **Sintió un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos de nuevo con ganas de llorar.** 'todo esto acabaría…' **Dijo en un sollozo "apuntando" a los mosquitos.** 'Sectu…'

'¿Sev?' **Severus abrió los ojos y movió su varita hacía el cielo, de ella salió una luz que impacto contra el árbol.** '¡Ahhh!' **Lily grito, Severus se giro rápido para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Pero no paso nada, el arbo solo desprendió una rama y cayo al rio, lo único que se escucho fue su impacto contra el agua, que se la llevo de momento, a los pocos segundos todo parecía igual… bueno, casi igual, porque había cientos de hojas regadas en todo el campo, incluyendo en los chicos.** '¿Qué estabas…?' **Lily comenzó miro hacía el árbol y luego al rio. Severus no podía dejarla de mirar quería descubrir si ella creía que era un loco.**

 _Seguro me escucho…_

'¿estas bien?' **Lily pregunto mirándolo.** 'Eso fue…' **La pelirroja miro de reojo al rio.** '¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer?' **Se acerco a él porque el chico no decía nada.** 'Sev…' **Lo volvió a llamar hasta que se detuvo de golpe.** 'Digo… ehmm Sna…'

'nada.' **Ahora que lo pensaba, si ella decía su apellido definitivamente se lanzaría a ese rio esperando que el rio se lo tragara.** 'Solo…' **El chico desvio la mirada con un nuevo dilema.**

 _¿Qué le digo ahora?_

'¿Qué es eso?' **Lily le pregunto directa levantando su mano para tocar su mejilla. Severus instintivamente se hizo para atrás. Lily lo miro y comprendió.**

 _Lily, demonios. ¿Qué crees que haces? Ustedes ya no son amigos…_

'lo siento.' **Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Lily lo miro y sonrió divertida, siempre habían hecho eso. Severus solo se sonrojo y se dio la media vuelta.**

'Ehmm…' **La pelirroja sabía que estaba haciendo y lo correcto era dejarlo partir, después de todo ese chico la había ofendido mucho estos últimos años, pero por alguna razón… después de eso. Sentía a su amigo de vuelta.** 'Debo de estar loca…' **Murmuro y camino detrás de él.** 'Oye Snape…' **Severus suspiro largo mientras seguía caminando.** 'sé que no me importa pero… solo quería agradecerte por lo del otro día ¿lo recuerdas?'

 _¿Qué si lo recuerdo? Lo he soñado._

'si, como sea.' **Dijo el chico sin voltear a verla. Lily arrugo la frente, cerro los ojos pidiendo paciencia y siguio detrás de él.** '¿Qué haces aquí?' **Dijo el chico sin tacto, mas como un reclamo.**

'pues…' **Lily miro el rio.** 'Vengo a pensar.' **Dijo la chica deteniéndose a mirar el agua.**

'Los mosquitos son una pesadilla.' **Dijo el chico espantando a los animales. Lily volteo a verlo y rio al verlo sacudir sus brazos en el aire.**

'déjame ayudarte…' **Lily se acerco y saco su varita. La agito y solo se escucho un "plop", Severus se sintió en una burbuja, se escuchaba el eco y de un momento a otro, un segundo "Plop" hizo desaparecer ese eco.** 'ahora si… no van a molestarnos…' **Dijo la chica guardando su varita, abrió los ojos y miro al chico de inmediato.** 'Digo, a ti.' **Severus la miro desencajado pero en un par de parpadeos asintió, bajando la mirada. Se quedaron en silencio por segundos hasta que Lily, suspiro largo. Severus se molesto tanto consigo mismo, ¿Cómo no podía aprovechar esos momentos con ella?** 'bueno… yo creo que me voy.' **Dijo la chica incomoda.** 'Se hace tarde y… mis padres. Ya sabes…'

'En realidad no.' **Dijo Severus inconscientemente. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Lily lo miraba empática.** 'Digo…' **El chico sintió nervios, la mirada de Lily era hermosa y acusadora al mismo tiempo. Parecía que no le podías ocultar nada a esas orbitas verdes.** 'yo…' **El chico entonces tallo sus piernas con sus sudorosas manos sin saber que decir.**

'Te hizo eso.' **Lily dijo valiente, sin importarle si le contestaba con un desplante, pensó que a había recibido varios del chico antes uno mas no le pasaría nada. En cambió podía ganar algo… el chico, no ella. Severus suspiro de golpe, sintiendo como se le acababa el aire. La imagen de su padre, el recuerdo de lo que le había pasado se proyecto en su cabeza.**

'Lily…' **Dijo el chico con desesperación. No quería llorar frente a ella. Quería mostrarle que era fuerte. Cosas de chicos. Lily asintió lentamente, comprendiendo. Al menos la había llamado por su nombre.**

'de acuerdo.' **Dijo la chica suave, pero sin moverse de ahí. Severus mordió su labio tratando de retener las lagrimas. Después de unos minutos el chico hablo.**

'En-Encontre algo…' **Dijo con la voz ahogada y Lily lo miro sin entender.** 'un…' **La miro y la chica lo veía aun con esa mirada.** 'Lily, por favor.' **Dijo el chico algo molesto dándole la espalda.**

'Lo siento, es que…' **Lily no sabía si era buena idea decírselo; decirle que aun se preocupaba por él.**

'estoy bien.' **Dijo le chico sonando fuerte.** 'Puedes irte si quieres. De verdad… ¡vete!' **Lily suspiro y camino de regreso a su casa, el chico se abrazo así mismo, aun mordiéndose el labio.**

'No entiendo porque volviste…' **Dijo Lily al partir y en un tono algo molesta. El chico miro de reojo.** 'No entiendo; si sabes que él es así. ¿Por qué no mejor quedarse en Hogwarts?' **se detuvo y lo miro. Severus la miro, trago saliva y respiro profundo.** 'No son vacaciones largas y ahí estarías a salvo.' **Dijo la chica, cerro los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.** 'Sé que vas a decirme que eso no me importa, pero…'

'¿Te importa?' **la interrumpió. Lily lo miro.** '¿Te importo, Evans?' **Lily desvió la mirada y trono la boca.**

 _¿Qué se supone que es eso?_

'Si vas a burlarte de mí, es mejor que pares ahora.' **Dijo Lily seria. Severus la miro y sintió un cálido sentimiento en su estomago.**

 _Eso debe de ser un sí._

'No sé de lo que hablas…' **Dijo seco. Lily lo miro, el chico tenía la mejilla ya en un color violeta.**

'¿Tienes donde quedarte?' **Lily dijo y Severus desvió la mirada de nuevo era atacado por sus sentimientos.**

'por supuesto.' **Dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Lily camino entonces a él acelerada. Para sorpresa del chico, la pelirroja lo tomo del mentón y le volteo la cara.** '¿Qué est…'

'Cállate.' **Le dijo la chica algo molesta. Severus cerro la boca al ver esos ojos esmeraldas demandantes.** '¿Tienes donde quedarte?' **Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Severus sintió que se iba a quebrar y no quería. No quería verse débil frente a Lily. No cuando James era un pedestal indestructible.** '¿vas a contestarme?' **La chica volvió a decir, en un tono impaciente. Estaba cerca de él, Severus podía golpear con su respiración su rostro. Parpadeo y negó lo que pudo ante el agarre de la chica. Lily entonces lo soltó, respiro y miro de reojo al rio.** 'Pues entonces…' **Dijo algo incomoda, reaccionando a lo que había hecho.** 'Vámonos.' **Dijo quedito y se dio la medio vuelta comenzando a caminar.**

 **Severus la miro algo confundido, aun estaba noqueado por lo que había pasado. Y lo que le había dicho… eran demasiadas cosas.**

'¿Qué esperas?' **Lily se volteo a mirarlo, Severus se dio cuenta de lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas. Asintió boquiabierto y camino torpemente hacía ella. Cuando llegó Lily bajo la mirada y asintió indicándole que era hora. Severus tampoco la miro.** 'Por aquí…' **Dijo la chica tomando su brazo para que fuera junto a ella y no detrás. Severus se sonrojo y no dijo nada mas. Solo la siguió…** 'Dijiste que…' **Lily habló y Severus puso total atención a sus palabras, no era difícil porque no había sonado alguno mas que el del medio ambiente.** 'encontraste algo.' **Lo miro de reojo, Severus estaba boquiabierto pero sacudió su cabeza y asintió.** 'Bien.' **Dijo la chica en un suspiro.** 'Porque yo no he encontrado nada.' **Dijo algo afligida. Severus sonrió bufando quedo, Lily lo miro tratando de asegurarse que no se burlaba, eso sorprendió al chico que borro el semblante de inmediato, no quería ofenderla. Lily sonrió.** 'así que supongo que al final fue una buena idea salir esta noche.' **Dijo la chica ahora con mas confianza.**

'…siempre es buena idea ir al rio.' **Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y gracias a la risa de Lily ambos terminaron por sonreír.**

'ya no falta mucho.' **Dijo Lily mirando la calle.** 'y no te preocupes por lo que digan mis padres, ellos… bueno, saben de ti.' **Severus sonrió sintiéndose muy bien por eso, eso significaba que Lily hablaba de él. Solo esperaba que no de su persona los últimos años. La sensación y los recuerdos de su mala tarde se desvanecían ahora que caminaba con Lily, no le importaba lo que iba a pasar con él, o si volvería a la casa de su padre…**

 _¿de verdad esperan que vuelva después de esto? ¿Creen que preferiría estar en ese infierno que junto a Lily? Por supuesto no, me quedo aquí por el mayor tiempo posible. La seguiría a ella. Hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario… incluso después de que muriera. Gracias Lily… Gracias._

 **PAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXAPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXAPXPAXPAPXAPAX**

 **¡Hola gente! Sentía que no lo iba a acabar nuncaaaaah! (Me gusto el final, por cierto) se que fue mucha la espera y me disculpo con eso, la verdad es que ahora administro un blog de noticias y a veces me es algo difícil dividirme entre ambas cosas. Pero bueno, ya esta aquí. Con todo mi amor para ustedes. Es… no sé creo que es muy triste este capitulo. Digo hay cosas lindas pero creo que empezamos a ver un poco mas de lo que están hechos ciertos personajes. No odien tanto a Lysander. Sé que se está pasando un poco pero espero que puedan comprender el por qué. Espero que les haya gustado. De verdad una disculpa por la tardanza se que me retrase pero espero de verdad que valiera la pena la espera. Ya saben—y si no lo saben—hago lo mejor que puedo, trato de que sea en lo que cabe realista y muy empático y eso a veces es algo difícil, no es queja. Me encanta. Pero por lo mismo espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Ya saben recibo con mucho gusto sus comentarios, quejas, observaciones. Sé que hay varias faltas ortográficas (Miles de perdones por eso) trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero la verdad es que ya quería que lo leyeran.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a Sparcklecullen y a Flor Galeano por sus reviews. Definitivamente una gran parte de mi ser se exige en este Fic por su apoyo y espera. Muchisimas gracias y espero que de verdad les gustara.**

 **Un abrazo virtual a todos. Y espero subir el próximo pronto. Los amodoro. :D**

 **P.S Ya empecé a escribir el 22. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22-1

'Buenos días.' **Una mujer de cabello castaño entro a la cocina y le sonrió. Traía consigo un plato lleno de panques para los tres adolescentes en la mesa.** '¿Dormiste bien, Sev?' **Severus trago saliva, asintió y agacho la mirada, la verdad es que aun se sentía incomodo con toda esta amabilidad.**

'¿de qué son madre?' **Petunia se levanto distrayendo a su madre y "accidentalmente" golpeo a Severus. El chico solo la miro con fastidio y la chica lo miro de la misma manera, así habían sido todos esos días…** 'perdón.' **Dijo Petunia sin empatía.**

'¡oh!' **La mujer levanto el dedo índice, Severus sonrió al ver que ese gesto también lo hacía Lily cada vez que recordaba algo importante. Miro la escalera esperando a que ya bajara, se sentía muy incomodo. Y no pensaba soportar las miradas de Petunia por mas tiempo.** 'Casi lo olvido.' **Fue a la cocina y se escuchaba a lo lejos ruido dentro de ella. Al poco rato regreso con algo envuelto en el pañuelo.**

'estas exagerando de nuevo, madre…' **Petunia dijo dándole el primer mordisco al panque. La mujer sonrió de lado y negó. Recorrió la silla que estaba junto a Severus, que miraba todo muy cauteloso.**

'Por supuesto que no… le ha servido.' **Dijo la mujer mirando a Petunia que negó. Al ver la respuesta de su hija volteo a ver a Severus.** '¿Te ha servido, verdad?' **Severus se sonrojo al ver los mismos ojos esmeralda que Lily tenía. Solo asintió evitándose problemas y la mujer sonrió complacida.**

'¿falta algo por hacer?' **Lily se escucho llegar, Severus volteo a mirarla y sonrió al verla con su cabello suelto, unos pantalones flojos y un suéter navideño. A diferencia de Petunia que estaba arreglada y lista para salir. Lily hasta llevaba un gorro en la cabeza.**

'Lily, cielo que bueno que llegaste…' **La madre de Lily la miro con una sonrisa y le mostro el pañuelo, la pelirroja miro sin entender aun así lo tomo.** 'Es para Sev.' **Dijo señalando al chico. Severus miro ligeramente boquiabierto a la chica, que solo arrugo la frente sin entender.** 'Es para su ojo.' **Dijo la madre alzando ambas cejas y dándole un golpecito a la silla.** 'vamos, siéntate junto a él.' **Lily lo entendió y se puso roja de las mejillas.**

'ah… eso.' **Dijo la chica algo avergonzada. Recorrió la silla y suspiro mirando a Severus.** 'auch… se ve mas morado. ¿estas seguro que te esta funcionando?' **Dijo la chica arrugando la frente. Severus desvió la mirada de la Señora Evans y volvió a asentir para no ofender las atenciones de la madre de Lily. Ya era mucho que lo dejaran dormir en su casa, como para ponerse exigente en los métodos de curación de la señora.**

'Tranquilo Sev, que ahora Lily te quitara el dolor.' **Dijo la madre asomándose a verlos. Lily arrugo la frente y miro a su hermana que asintió confirmando el malvado plan de su madre. Lily solo rodo los ojos y volvió con Severus.**

'Auch…' **el chico se hizo para atrás al contacto.**

'Lo siento…' **Dijo Lily alejando el pañuelo.** 'Solo será al contacto, después se quitara el dolor…'

'¿de verdad?' **Dijo Severus mirando el pañuelo. Lily lo miro también y dejo caer los hombros riendo. Severus sonrió también.**

'Descubrámoslo.' **Dijo Lily entre risas y volvió acercar el pañuelo. Dolió al principio pero Severus lo resistió. Era aguantable oliendo el perfume de Lily.** '¿Cómo dormiste?' **Lily le murmuro. El chico la miro creyendo que había imaginado eso pero Lily lo miraba esperando su respuesta.** '¿Te sientes mejor?'

'sí.' **Dijo secamente el chico. Lily dejo reposar su mano en la mejilla del chico.**

'que bueno…' **Dijo la chica sonriéndole amable. Severus asintió desviando la mirada.**

'gr… gracias.' **Lily lo escucho y volteo a mirarlo. No la miraba pero podía ver lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas.**

'no hay problema.' **Dijo la chica quitando el pañuelo.** 'Sí, te ves mejor.' **Severus miro esa sonrisa que la chica le regalaba.**

'solo falta lavarte esa ropa.' **La madre de Lily se apareció de nuevo haciendo que ambos chicos dieran un mini salto de la impresión.** 'Puedes dársela a Lily después del desayuno.'

'madre…' **Ambas hijas dijeron al mismo tiempo con fastidio. Lily se enderezo en la mesa. La madre de ambas sonrió divertida.**

'no se llenen de panques, ahí viene el platillo fuerte.' **Dijo mirándolas a ambas. Petunia rió y tomo otro panque.** 'Hablo enserio Pretty…' **Dijo la madre señalándola, Petunia volvió a rodar los ojos y soltó el panque.**

'¿Contenta?' **Pregunto irritada. La madre la miro y asintió.** 'Ya no tengo 10 años madre…'

'tampoco eres una adulta jovencita…' **Dijo la madre mientras volvía a la cocina.**

'pues… al menos no voy de casa en casa como si fuera…'

'Petunia.' **Lily la miro seria. Petunia la miro y suspiro para después levantar las manos mostrando que pararía.**

'solo decía…' **Dijo la chica con esa pose altiva. Severus agacho la mirada sintiéndose de nuevo fuera de lugar.**

'Buenos días, familia.' **El señor Evans camino hacía el comedor. Severus miro extrañado el semblante de Petunia que ahora era sonriente y tierno.**

'Hola papá.' **Dijeron las hermanas al unísono.**

'Hola mis hermosasss… ¿Quéhacesaladodeél?' **El saludo comenzó energético pero después la voz se hizo rápida y seria. Y su semblante igual. Lily lo miro extrañada, Petunia rió junto con su madre y Severus solo miro a Lily.**

'Papá, basta…' **Dijo Lily avergonzada de lo mismo de todas las mañanas, al menos mientras Severus se estuviera quedando en su casa.** 'es solo un amigo.' **Dijo en voz chiquita y algo cansada del mismo discurso de ayer.**

'pues se ven lindos.' **La madre de Lily hablo. Y el padre de la pelirroja solo gruño.**

'¡Mamá!' **Lily le dijo a la mujer que solo dejo caer los hombros. Severus se puso rojo de las mejillas.**

'Tú con tu cabello rojo y él con sus mejillas rojas.' **Dijo la mujer sentándose señalándolos con ternura.**

'¡Madre!' **Petunia comenzó a reír junto con su madre al ver a Lily ponerse también roja de las mejillas.**

'Ahora pareces un tomate Lily.' **Petunia dijo mirándola tan roja. Severus la miro de reojo y era cierto Lily estaba roja de las mejillas.**

'no es gracioso.' **El padre de la pelirroja dijo en un tono serio, Severus lo miro y el hombre lo amenazo con la mirada. Severus desvió la mirada hacía su plato.**

'opino lo mismo.' **Dijo Lily tratando de mantener la compostura. La Señora Evans miro a Petunia y solo rodo los ojos al escuchar a su pelirroja hija. Petunia sonrió divertida.** 'no tiene sentido lo que dices, tú sabes que somos amigos desde la infancia.'

'como tu y yo, cariño.' **La mujer señalo a su marido y Lily entendió la indirecta. Miro a Severus y al parecer él también.**

'Es diferente.' **Dijeron ambos pelirrojos al mismo tiempo; el padre y la hija.**

'si tú lo dices…' **Dijo la madre divertida.** 'aun recuerdo cuando su padre lloraba porque caía de los columpios.' **La mujer le dijo a Severus.**

'tú me aventabas.' **Corrigió el hombre. La mujer hizo como si no hubiera escuchado.**

'yo tenía que bajar siempre a decirle que todo estaba bien… lloraba de todo.' **Dijo la mujer entregándole un plato al chico.**

'yo no…' **El hombre pelirrojo abrió la boca pero la mujer de ojos verdes le sonrió y lo interrumpió.**

'te amo, cielo.' **Le entrego a Petunia el plato de su marido para que lo hiciera llegar al hombre pelirrojo. Que no tuvo mas remedio que reír del buen sentido de su mujer.**

'Yo también te amo.' **Para Severus fue raro escuchar ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera.** 'También te amo a ti, Petunia.' **Le dijo el hombre pelirrojo cuando su hija le entrego el platillo.**

'¿escuchaste eso?' **Petunia le dijo a Lily, que solo rió lanzándole un pedazo de pan. Petunia renegó y Lily rió.**

'te amo, Pretty.' **Dijo la pelirroja divertida. Haciendo reír a los demás, con excepción de su hermana. Severus los miro; se había creado la idea que esas frases solo existían en las películas. Que eran casi imposible de decirse, casi tanto como una maldición imperdonable. Pero ahí en el comedor de los Evans no parecía una letanía.**

'bueno, bueno… nadie le ha dicho Te amo a Sev…' **El esposo le advirtió a su mujer, que miraba a Lily de reojo.**

'nadie va a decirle "Te amo".' **Dijo el hombre mirando a Severus, con antipatía. Severus lo miro y volvió a bajar la mirada.**

 **Así pasaron todo el desayuno. Y aunque la mayoría del tiempo (todo) Severus había sido amenazado por el padre de la pelirroja (que lo obligo políticamente a lavar los platos sucios.), al final admitía que había sido el mejor desayuno que había tenido en años.**

'Lo siento de nuevo… papá no está acostumbrado a ver a chicos en la casa.' **Lily le dijo mientras estaban sentados en la sala mirando al patio. Severus asintió sin decir nada mas.** 'por algo Petunia no quiere traer a su nuevo novio.' **Dijo la chica entre risas.** 'al último, papá lo puso a pintar toda la casa…' **Severus miraba una pared que estaba de otro color.** 'Está claro que terminaron antes de que terminara.' **Lily señalo esa pared que el Slytherin había estado mirando. Ambos rieron.** 'Pero bueno… ¿Qué haremos ahora?' **Dijo la chica mirándolo, Severus sabía de que hablaba. Aun así quiso evitar el tema familiar a toda costa. Se habían pasado los últimos días poniéndose al corriente en ciertos aspectos de su vida y aunque Lily rozara a veces el tema familiar era obvio que no lo evitaría para siempre. Lo sabía, él la conocía también.**

'Oh… si, aquí esta…' **Dijo el chico sacando el pergamino de su bolso para cambiar el tema. Prefería hablar de James que de lo que pasaba con sus padres. Al ver el pergamino, Lily se sintió casi ofendida.**

'¿de verdad?' **Dijo la pelirroja mirándolo boquiabierta.** '¿Crees que me importa Potter en este momento?' **Eso se escuchó taaaaaan bien en los oídos de Severus.** 'Me refiero a ti, Sev.' **Dijo la chica acomodándose para mirarlo de frente, aun a pesar que el chico no se movió y seguía mirando hacía el jardín.**

'No lo sé. Ya veré que hago…' **Dijo el chico casi convencido de que merodearía hasta que llegara el tiempo de volver a Hogwarts.** 'no falta mucho para que volvamos a Hogwarts.' **Lily sabía que lo estaba evitando y lo entendía pero no podía dejarlo así. Así que solo asintió pensando en alguna forma para ayudar a Severus.**

'¿conoces el café a un par de cuadras de aquí?' **Lily le pregunto, por supuesto que lo conocía. Quería ir con ella a ese lugar, a penas lo habían abierto.** 'Al parecer necesitan ayudantes…' **Severus la miro y agacho la mirada.** 'puedes conseguir un poco de dinero y…'

'Hubiera preferido que me corrieras.' **Severus dijo caminando a la salida. Lily gruño y lo siguió.**

'¿Qué? No.' **Dijo la chica confundida pero Severus no quito esa mirada ofendida.** 'No te estoy corriendo…' **Los padres de la pelirroja se asomaron al escuchar la voz molesta de su hija.** 'si yo fuera tú, tampoco querría volver a ese lugar.' **La pelirroja se sincero.**

'¿de verdad crees que pienso volver a ese lugar después de que nos graduemos?' **Dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico.** 'No volveré aquí jamás. Mi mundo es el de allá… así como el tuyo.' **Le recordó.**

'solo es algo temporal. Entiendo que no quieras volver con tus padres pero… no puedes vivir en la calle.' **Dijo la chica.** 'Solo trato de encontrar una solución para ti… solo quiero… solo… quiero que estés bien.' **Lily grito antes de que el chico llegara a la puerta. La madre de Lily se emociono callada mientras sacudía del hombro a su marido que la miro de reojo no muy contento. ¬¬**

'Lily.' **Lily y Severus voltearon hacía atrás.** '¿Todo bien?' **Pregunto el padre mirando serio a Severus que solo suspiro largo había estado aguantando pero estaba a una nada de decirle algo.**

'Sí, papá.' **Dijo Lily algo cansada.** 'Solo… hablábamos.' **Dijo la chica señalando a Severus. El padre sonrió políticamente a Severus que solo desvió la mirada.**

'No parecía solo una charla…' **Dijo el padre y Lily le pidió con la mirada que parara.** 'Subiste el volumen de tu voz y… tú no haces eso muy seguido…'

'es cierto. Seguro eres muy especial para ella, Sev.' **La madre de Lily llego detrás de su esposo. Tanto Lily como su padre la miraron con fastidio.** '¿y entonces, van a salir juntos?' **Severus y Lily abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaron.** 'La verdad es que Lily nunca nos ha presentado a ninguno de sus novi…'

'Mamá…' **Lily le reclamo. Esto estaba siendo demasiado incomodo.** 'Él no…' **Miro a Severus y se trabo.** 'Él y yo… solo…' **entre mas se veían los adolescentes mas sonrojados se ponían. Lily termino por gruñir, camino hacía Severus y lo tomo del antebrazo.** 'Saldremos a caminar…'

'¿Cómo?' **Su papá dijo con un gesto de desacuerdo.**

'Diviértanse.' **En comparación con su madre que los despidió con una sonrisa.** 'los esperaremos para la cen…'

'¡Nah!' **Severus vio como la madre tuvo que abrazar a su marido para que este no saliera detrás de ellos. Fue cómico, Severus volteo a ver a Lily que caminaba aun tomándolo del antebrazo.**

 _Es increíble que hagan esas cosas… él no es mi novio. ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? solo vuelven todo mas incomodo de lo que es. Y él que esta en una actitud depresiva y poco cooperativa… añádele que aun tengo que buscar al idiota de Potter… ¡digo, Remus! Ósea… él no es idiota… el idiota solo es Potter… y Black._

'Arghhhh…' **Lily se detuvo de golpe soltó a Severus y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos algo cansada.**

'tranquila, eso fue amable para mi.' **Lily alzó una ceja y lo miro de reojo. Ahí afuera se notaba mas el golpe que tenía en el rostro.** 'Entiendo lo que querías decirme…' **El chico desvió la mirada.**

'¿De verdad?' **Dijo Lily alzando una ceja. Severus lo pensó por un momento y después asintió. Eso sorprendió a Lily y la alegro definitivamente, ahora parecía mas a su amigo.** 'ehm…' **La chica balbuceo.** 'ehm… tú…' **Severus la miro y Lily ya lo miraba a él. La chica se detuvo y le sonrió.** '¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?' **Dijo señalando la calle con su pulgar.** 'lo había dicho solo para que mis padres dejaran de… ya sabes. Pero… estaría bien… hablar. Solo hablar.' **Severus sonrió inconscientemente, no se suponía que tenía que hacer eso pero lo hizo porque esto se ponía mejor para él con cada minuto que pasaba. a Lily le encanto verlo sonreír, se sentía mas cómoda ella y a él no se le notaba tanto ese golpe en la cara si lo hacía.**

'yo…' **El chico se adelanto algo energético pero después agacho la mirada y se alejo de la pelirroja.** 'no…' **Lily arrugo la frente. Severus metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y Lily lo entendió.**

'Oye, tranquilo.' **La pelirroja dijo amable.** 'yo invito.' **Dijo la chica sonriéndole, Severus negó…** 'Escucha…' **Lily se le acerco, tomando su brazo. Busco con su mirada la del chico y cuando se encontraron, Severus sintió una energía reconfortante.** 'ayer dijiste que habías encontrado algo…' **Severus abrió los ojos sorprendido, no lo había recordado hasta ahora.** '…yo… quiero agradecerte con eso. Me gustaría mucho que fuéramos y lo discutiéramos… yo invito las bebidas.' **Dijo entre risas. Severus sonrió solo porque fue arrastrado por la risa de Lily.** '¿Entonces… es un sí?' **Lily rebusco en su mirada. El chico miro esos ojos esmeraldas…**

 _¿Cómo te digo que no?_

'Sí.' **Lily sonrió entrelazo su brazo con el del chico, fingiendo por un momento… sintiendo que ambos chicos eran los mismos pequeños de años atrás.**

 **Llegaron aquel lugar nuevo y aunque Severus lamento no haber llevado ese par de cupones, era obvio que estaban demasiado cómodos como para pensar en esas pequeñeces. Reían y platicaban como si los años no hubieran pasado, como si nada hubiera cambiado; solo las charlas, que se hicieron mas profundas, las sonrisas tenían sentido como cualquier gesto. Y aunque ninguno de los dos los dijera, cada adolescente pensaba…**

 _¿Por qué dejamos de hacer esto?_

 **Cuando llegaron al lugar cada uno se había sentado al otro lado de la mesa, después de las charlas habían terminado uno del lado del otro. Severus miro a Lily… como le gustaba esa sonrisa… Lily miro a Severus… como se alegraba de que ese golpe en la mejilla no fuera el centro de atención en su rostro.**

'es increible que los remedios de mi madre funcionaran, te ves mejor Sev…' **Le dijo la pelirroja mirándolo, Severus parpadeo y sonrió desviando la mirada antes de sonrojarse.**

'seh… lo sé.' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro. Ambos se quedaron callados pero esta vez el silencio no fue incomodo...**

'¡Pastel de chocolate, una taza de cocoa caliente y bocadillos de chocolate amargo, para la mesa 6!' **ambos chicos miraron divertidos hacía la gritona mesera que atendía el lugar.**

'Ahora entiendo porque buscan a alguien que ayude…' **Severus dijo mirando a la escandalosa mesera. Lily rio.**

'Apuesto a que es el alma de la fiesta.' **Dijo la pelirroja divertida.** 'Y ya va como tres veces que voltea para acá…' **Le dijo dándole un codazo y mirándolo picaron. Severus arrugo la frente y rodo los ojos mirando a la ventana.** 'ohh vamos.' **Lily lo empujo amistosamente.**

'Ya Lily.' **El chico la detuvo sosteniéndola de las muñecas, Lily sonreía y el chico no pudo evitar sonreír…**

'okay…' **Lily dijo dejándolo en paz. Severus no la soltó de las muñecas y Lily no hizo ningún movimiento para que lo hiciera.** 'dijiste que tenías algo que decirme…' **Dijo la chica sonriendo. Severus arrugo la frente para después abrir los ojos y sonrojarse.** 'Dijiste que encontraste algo…' **Lily le dijo ignorando ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.**

'oh…' **Dijo el chico mirando de reojo el bolsillo de su pantalón. Soltó a Lily y metió una de sus manos a su bolsillo.** 'sí, encontré algo…' **rogo porque ese pergamino estuviera aun ahí, era una excusa mas para seguir en ese estado de paz. Junto a su mejor amiga, la chica de sus sueños, junto a Lily…** 'Esto.' **Dijo sacando la bolita de pergamino. Lily alzó una ceja y miro la maltratada bolita.**

'¿Qué es…?' **La chica lo miro de reojo. Severus suspiro largo cuando la chica tomo el pergamino y comenzó a abrirlo. Severus sintió un escalofrió y por un segundo repaso la idea de mostrarle ese pergamino a Lily. Bueno ya no había marcha atrás… Lily ya había desarrugado el pergamino y comenzaba a leer.** '¿Qué es esto?' **Severus la miro arrugar ligeramente su ceño mientras analizaba lo que leía.** 'Agujeros en el tiempo…' **lo miro para corroborar la información.** '¿no vimos ese tema hace como dos meses?' **Severus asintió.** '¿pero esto que tiene que ver con…' **Lily entonces reconoció esa letra…** 'James…' **Severus arrugo la frente al escuchar el nombre de pila de su archienemigo con una voz de alivio por parte de la pelirroja.** 'digo… Potter.' **Dijo ella recapacitando sobre su tono de voz. siguió leyendo y gruño al ver todas las tonterías que habían escrito…** 'bueno, al menos sabemos que Black esta con él….' **Dijo Lily con desprecio.**

'no es novedad…' **Dijo Severus tornando su gesto en uno serio y antipático. Lily lo miro de reojo y entendió porque esa amargura en su voz.** 'a de ser una tortura tener que recorrer el castillo todos los días a lado de ese idiota…' **Lily lo pensó…**

 **Recordó los recorridos en el castillo junto a James. De hecho ella admitía que había sido una mala jugada del destino cuando supo que James Potter era el otro Premio Anual de su año. Al principio era casi una rutina…**

 **oOo**

" _¡Potter aléjate de mí!"_

" _¿de qué hablas Evans? estoy hasta acá… tú eres la que se me acerca."_

" _ni en mis mas tenebrosas pesadillas… ¡Hablo enserio aléjate!"_

" _¡estoy alejado!"_

" _¡MAS!"_

" _¡ahhhy por favor!"_

 **Luego las cosas no mejoraron mucho…**

" _se supone que somos premios anuales para dar un buen ejemplo…"_

" _di un buen ejemplo…"_

" _¿perdona? ¿crees que besuquearte con una Ravenclaw de quinto sea algo de que felicitarte?"_

" _¿celos?"_

" _eres un idiota…"_

" _¿A dónde vas? Tenemos que hacer esto juntos… Lily…"_

" _¡Evans!"_ **James rodo los ojos al escucharla.**

" _Evaaans… era para mostrarle algo a Sirius…"_ **El chico señalo con su pulgar su espalda, donde Sirius apareció debajo de la capa de invisibilidad…**

" _¿Qué es lo que hace Black, aquí?"_

" _Guarda eso, antes de que la vea"_

 **Pero un día…**

"…"

" _¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?"_

" _¿a mi? Nada. ¿Por qué?"_

" _Estas demasiado… callado."_

" _oh… eso. Bueno, es que note que cuando estoy callado tú no te tensas… digo, aun así te ves linda pero…" ¬¬_ **Lily lo miro con la frente arrugada.** _"hace rato te vi muy estresada por los deberes de transformaciones, así que pensé que no era necesario hacer lo de siempre…"_

" _¿Lo de siempre?"_

" _olvídalo."_ **Lily lo miro sonreír.** _"Si quieres… puedo ayudarte con los deberes. Los terminamos hace unos días. Son algo confusos pero… no es la gran cosa la verdad."_

" _¿desde cuando sabes tanto de transformaciones?"_

" _¿Qué? Oh mira… creo que alguien esta manoseándose ahí detrás…"_

" _no veo nada… espera… ¿estás cambiando el tema?"_

" _ohhh creo que ya le quito el brasier…"_

" _Potter…"_

" _iré a decirles algo…"_

" _Potter…"_

" _Gracias por preocuparte de mí, de todos modos…"_

" _Yo no me preocu… ¡Potter vuelve aquí!"_

 **Y de repente…**

" _¿Entonces según tú y tu sequito de idiotas—excepto Remus—dice que hay pasadizos en el castillo?"_

" _te lo aseguro. Y por cierto Remus también es parte del sequito de idiotas."_

" _si como no. De seguro es otro de tus cuentos…"_

" _no me ofendas Evans… podre ser todo, pero no un mentiroso. No miento… mucho menos a ti."_ **Lily sonrió.** _"si quieres te los muestro todos. Hasta los más oscuros y profundos…"_

" _deja eso, estamos teniendo una conversación civilizada."_ **James la miro sonriente para después suspirar largo y con un semblante de dolor.**

" _que pena."_ **Lily lo miro y pudo notar el gesto de diversión en sus ojos.**

" _tonto…"_ **Lily rió y siguió escuchando a James detrás de ella.**

 **No se dio cuenta cuando fue el momento en el que ver, saber e incluso hablar con James era algo normal…**

" _escucha, voy a negarlo si alguna vez lo dices… pero necesito un favor."_ **James alzo ambas cejas algo sorprendido.**

" _¿Favor? Favor—fa-favor… ¿tú necesitas un favor? ¿Tú?"_ **James se sonrojo y Lily lo miro indiferente ¬¬**

" _No seas tonto. Necesito que me ayudes en algo…"_ **El sonrojo de James no parecía controlarse sino lo opuesto. Hasta que Lily lo golpeo.** _"¡No eso!"_

" _¡Evans!"_ **James se quejo del golpe aunque realmente se lo agradecía internamente su mente comenzaba a divagar.** _"¿Qué quieres?"_

" _Necesito que me ayudes con una broma…"_

" _Senci… ¿Qué?"_ **Lily suspiro largo al ver los ojos de sorpresa. El chico tuvo que reaccionar rápido.** _"Digo, por supuesto pero… ¿tú? ¿Quién diría que tiene un lado oscuro Señorita Evans?"_

" _Deja eso, se lo merece."_ **Lily se cruzo de brazos. James solo rió.**

" _¿según tú?"_

" _escucha si vas a estar molestándome con eso, olvídalo."_ **James negó tomándola del ante brazo para que no se fuera.** _"Oye…"_ **Lily se quejo, cuando levanto la mirada estaba frente a James que la miraba con algo de necesidad. La chica sintió un escalofrió por debajo de la piel y lo empujo.** _"No hagas eso."_

" _uhmm…'"_ **James se asintió sacudiendo su cabeza. Lily aprovecho para respirar profundo, por un momento sintió que se le iba el aire.** _"¿puedo saber al menos a quien va dirigida una de mis fascinantes bromas?"_ **James noto como Lily bajo la mirada.** _"Lily…"_ **pregunto el chico algo preocupado pero al mismo tiempo reteniendo un impulso de saltar de felicidad al ver ese rostro.** _"Es para el idiota de Fleming ¿cierto?"_ **No supo como su voz no sonó contenta.** _"¿Qué pas…?"_

" _solo dime si vas ayudarme, no necesitas saber lo otro…"_ **Lily lo detuvo y James vacilo para terminar aceptando.**

" _Pero… necesito un pago Evans."_

" _¿Qué? ¿de que hablas Potter? llevas meses queriendo hacerle algo ¿Por qué debería de pagarte? ¿No se supone que haces esto por diversión?"_

" _ehhhhhh… nop. Ya sabes lo que dicen… si eres bueno en algo, no lo hagas gratis."_

" _Estúpido Black."_ **James sonrió al ver como Lily ubicaba perfectamente ya sus manias y acciones, en este caso hasta forma de pensar.** _"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_ **James la miro.** _"Eso no."_ **James rodo los ojos.**

" _Ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso… genial ahora lo hago."_ **James dijo algo ofendido. Lily rió y se disculpo.** _"Una cita."_

" _tampoco."_ **Lily dijo de inmediato y el chico se quejo.** _"No voy a hacerle una broma a un idiota para después salir el fin de semana con otro. No Potter."_

" _Eres difícil ¿ya te lo habían dicho?"_ **Lily lo miro y se cruzo de brazos.** _"Oh claro, fui yo."_

" _si no sabes que, entonces podemos dejarlo así…"_

" _¡No!"_ **James la volvió a jalar del antebrazo pero esta vez Lily se supo detener antes de chocar contra él.** _"Te lo diré después de la ruta. ¿hecho? Si no tengo nada… entonces, con la pena Evans. Tendrá que ser ESO."_

" _Ni loca."_

" _Bueno, bueno… no te sulfures. El punto es que le vamos a patear el trasero a Fleming…"_ **Lily lo miro de reojo, el chico asentía.** _"Literalmente."_ **Le guiño el ojo. Lily rió.** _"Oh y claro, ahora también tengo información secreta tuya. El lado oscuro de Lily Evans… será una gran nota para el periódico escolar…"_

" _Cierra la boca Potter. Lo negare, ya te dije."_

 **Y de alguna forma…**

" _estoh… túh…"_

" _Potter… ¿Dónde está Marlene? Black… Black… se la llevo y… Wow! Casi caigoh…"_ **James rió al ver a Lily con su vestido hecho un desastre.**

" _quebonitaeresh…"_ **James suspiro, anhelando poder ser algo de esa chica.**

" _¿Quéhh…?"_

" _nadah… Marlene…"_ **Suspiro y miro el techo ya haciéndose a la idea de que Lily no iba a ser nunca nada de él. Eso le pasaba cada vez que estaba ebrio pensaba con mucha mas claridad. Y entonces.** _'¿Qué e-eh es esoooh?"_

" _es… uhm… es… un muérda…¡NOOOO!"_

" _¡Seeh!"_ **James se levanto olvidando la claridad de su cerebro y tomando a la chica de la cintura.**

" _Aléjate de… Potter… no quiero que te atrevas acercar tus asquerosos… labiosh en meeh…"_ **Lily lo empujo del rostro.**

" _Lily… tú… me debes un beso… lo aceptaste cuandohh… Fleming… ¿Lo recuerdash…? Nun-nunca me… es un muerda-erdagoop…"_

" _¡Que no me toques! Eres un… un abushivo… yo no quieroh besharteh…"_ **Otro golpe al corazón de James que solo cerró los ojos consolándose así mismo, Evans no lo quería ni ebria y tenía que aceptarlo… lo menos que quería era forzarla a besarlo… a quererlo.**

" _com-como digash…"_ **El chico la soltó cabizbajo, seguro le ayudaría ahora a buscar a Marlene para él encontrar a Sirius y poder llorar con él. Abrió la boca para decirle eso pero Lily lo golpeo.**

" _¡Bashta! ¡que meh dejesh en paz! ¡Suéltameh Potterrrr!"_ **James miro sus propias manos, no la estaba si quiera tocando.** _"¡Sueltameeehh…!"_ **Otro golpe.**

" _No te… ¡auch! No te estoy detenién…"_ **Otro golpe.** _"¡no te detengo!"_ **la chica abrió los ojos y se detuvo.** _"Puedes irte… yo… Evans déjame de golpear… no te voy a besar si no quieres… ya me quedo claro, ya sé. Sé que soy asqueroso y no me deseas en ningún sentido… lo entiendoh, no voy a moleshtarte yo… yah lo entendí… solo…"_ **La miro, su cabello rojo despeinado de una forma que él veía como algo poético, sus mejillas rojas por el alcohol en su sangre del cual no estaba acostumbrada, esos ojos algo perdidos pero totalmente tiernos. Se dio la media vuelta para no torturarse mas mirando ese hermoso cuadro.** _"dios bendiga al hombre que amesh…"_ **Dijo el chico con dolor y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de Lily, el muérdago y su dolorosa realidad.**

" _¡Potter! ¿Dónde esta Marle… Marlene? Potter…"_ **Lily le pregunto algo perdida. James se quejo y dejo caer los hombros sin detenerse.** _"¡Oye pedazo, de idiota!"_ **Lily lo alcanzo y lo regreso.** _"¿Dóndeeh… eshta Marle…?"_

" _¡No séhh! Deja de torturarme ¿quieresh? ¿Qué no ves lo hermosah que estash? No quiero hacer algo ESTUPIDOH… mucho menoshh ahora que no te desagrado tantoh…"_

" _Tú me desagradas siemprehhh…"_ **James se quejo y eso se sumaba a la lista de cosas con las cuales lloraría con Sirius.**

" _estupendo, solo… sigueh, sigueh,sigueh diciendoh eshas cosash… yo… tengóh todoooo el día para ti… noche, toda la noshe… porque ya esta oscurohh y…"_

" _eres un tontóh… de verdad no entiendoh como tantash chicash piensan en besartehh y…"_

" _Lo séh, solo terminemos con estohh…"_ **Dijo el chico señalando el camino por donde se iba a ir.**

" _¡Vaya! Por fin dicesh algo cuhere…no, cohere… rashos… CO-HE-REN…"_

" _¿Coherent…?"_

" _Oh Cierra la boca…"_ **Dijo la chica tomándolo del traje y atrayéndolo a sus labios para besarlo de golpe, James solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no tardo mucho en regresarle el beso. La chica pronto enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y James la tomo de la cintura mientras le acariciaba la espalda y Lily le alborotaba el cabello y ambos no dejaban de besarse como si acabaran de descubrir algo… como si…**

 **oOo**

'¿les hace falta algo?' **ambos chicos despertaron del extraño trance en el que estaban, volteando algo torpes a la mesera que les sonreía de manera picarona, muy parecida a…**

 _Potter…_

'Ehmm…' **La pelirroja se alejo ligeramente del chico que la miraba algo extrañado, de la nada se había quedado callada. Lily no quiso entrar en detalles y se volteo con la mesera** 'no… no gracias.' **Dijo la chica que reacciono que solo había contestado por una simple reacción sin pensar en su acompañante.** 'digo…' **Se volteo con Severus.** 'tú…' **Lo miro y le chico solo le sonrió negando. Lily sintió un extraño cosquilleo en las palmas de la mano. Abrió los ojos y se volteo con la mesera.** 'Tres pedazos de pastel…'

'¿tres?' **Dijo la mesera extrañada mirando solo a los dos adolescentes.** '¿Hay alguien más…?'

'¿Qué?' **Lily pregunto atragantándose, la mesera le sonrió.**

'¿Qué si hay alguien más?' **Lily abrió, cerró la boca.**

'¿Cómo?' **Severus alzo una ceja al escuchar la voz de Lily algo golpeada.** 'Ehmmm… yo… ¿Qué?'

'¿estás bien?' **El chico la toco en el brazo con suavidad y Lily lo miro para después mirar a la mesera.**

'puedo cambiarlos de mesa... esta es para dos.' **Se hizo más clara porque Lily no dejaba de mirarla extraño.**

'No, estamos bien.' **Dijo el chico sorprendentemente amable.** 'De aquí todo se ve más lindo…' **Lily lo miro y él a ella.**

'De acuerdo.' **Dijo la mesera mirándolos de nuevo tiernamente.** 'Ahora les traigo su pedido…'

'dos.' **Dijo Lily sin dejar de mirar a Severus.** 'Solo dos.' **Dijo la chica a la mesera que asintió escribiendo el nuevo pedido.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡nos faltan solo 5! Es increíble… jamás lo había armado tan rápido.' **Ted dijo mirando un rompecabezas de 495 armado.** 'bueno… tú eres increíble…' **Dijo sonriéndole a su papá que solo lo miro y negó entre risas.**

'no soy increíble. Tú eres muy bueno con los colores…' **Dijo el chico al ver el rompecabezas que no era mas que un lienzo de la degradación de colores. Ted rió haciendo su cabello azul. Remus lo miro y lo señalo mostrándole su punto.**

'Sigo creyendo que tú eres increíble.' **Dijo Ted mirándolo algo soñador, haciendo su cabello rosado. Remus lo miro y sonrió sonrojado mirando de reojo hacía el rompecabezas.**

'creo que esta va aquí…' **Dijo Remus tratando de cambiar el tema. Teddy solo miro su mano adornada de una cicatriz.** 'oye Ted…' **Remus habló sin mirarlo, poniendo la pieza en su lugar correcto para después tomar otra.**

'¿Qué pasa?' **Teddy dijo tomando una el mismo, para tratar de ayudar a su padre.**

'crees que…' **Remus dijo algo titubeante.** '¿crees que podríamos hablar de lo de la otra noche?' **Dijo en un tono casual pero algo insistente. Ted lo miro y alzó una ceja haciendo su cabello castaño.**

'¿te refieres a la noche de lun…?'

'si.' **Remus lo interrumpió con un murmuro fugaz, mirando precavido hacía atrás.** 'sí, eso…' **Ted alzó una ceja y miro hacía la dirección de su padre, que ahora lucía algo nervioso.** 'pero… no ahora.' **Dijo Remus algo triste volviendo al rompecabezas.**

'Seguro…' **Dijo Teddy en un tono alegre para que él se sintiera mejor.** 'la verdad es que no quiero hacer otra cosa mas que eso.' **Dijo pensando que sería genial que escuchara todas las cosas que el lobo le dijo.**

'gracias.' **Dijo Remus tomando otra pieza. Ted asintió y sonriente puso su pieza en el lugar. Se emociono al ver que solo quedaba un espacio en el enorme rompecabezas. Su mirada juguetona busco la última pieza que resaltaba por su color brillante. Estiro su mano hacía ella pero otra choco con la de él.**

'lo siento…' **Dijo Remus y por lo brillante de sus ojos aun amarillos. Teddy supo que estaba igual de emocionado.** 'Tómala tú.' **Ted lo miro y después a la pieza.**

'nah, tómala tú.' **Dijo el chico cediéndole el lugar. Remus negó.** 'Vamos, tú has hecho casi todo. Te la mereces…' **Remus sintió algo cálido en el estomago. No era la única persona que pensaba que la última pieza del rompecabezas era un merito especial.**

'lo sé… digo, ¡no! ¡Tú también has hecho algo! ¡de hecho has hecho mucho! No quería…' **Ted rió divertido al ver a su padre apurado por no hacerlo sentir mal.** 'tómala por favor…'

'tengo una idea…' **Dijo Ted sonriéndole.** 'Pongámosla los dos.' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros. Remus levanto una ceja.** 'sí, tú hiciste la mayoría es justo. Y yo… bueno, disfrute mirarte…'

'no, me ayudaste con los colores.' **Dijo Remus dándole algo de crédito.** 'Me has ayudado todo el tiempo…' **¿seguía hablando del rompecabezas? Ted hizo de nuevo su cabello azul.** 'de acuerdo.' **El metamorfomago sonrió y tomo la pieza de un lado poniéndola frente a su padre para que la tomara del otro. Remus rió divertido y solo con su dedo índice y pulgar sostuvo la pieza. El metamorfomago también rio y después de un par de miradas llevaron la pieza al centro del rompecabezas.**

'presionemos juntos…' **Dijo Teddy en un tono emocionado. Remus rió de nuevo ante ese tono de voz y asintió poniendo su dedo índice junto al de Ted.** 'uno… dos…' **Se veía adorable el metamorfomago, tan emocionado.** 'Va a encantarte…' **Dijo mirándolo emocionado. Remus asintió.**

'Tres.' **Dijo Remus y Ted asintió para presionar la pieza junto a su padre. El rompecabezas estaba completo.** 'Lo hicim…'

'espera…' **Ted tomo su mano y la alejo del rompecabezas pero sin soltarlo.** 'Mira…' **Dijo emocionado. Cada borde de cada pieza del rompecabezas se ilumino delineando todos los colores, de un momento a otro comenzó a brillar y los colores se iluminaron. Remus miro sorprendido como cada tono se salía de su superficie y de un segundo a otro. Todos los colores estaba en el aire formando una mini aurora boreal en la mesa. El lienzo del rompecabezas era blanco porque los colores jugaban en la gravedad. Desprendiendo imágenes y chispas, incluso…**

'es mi ris… son nuestras risas.' **Dijo Remus mirando a Ted. Los colores se hicieron figuras; suéteres, libros, un par de tazas de chocolate… una luna llena.** '¿Qué…?' **Aun así Remus no dejaba de mirar impresionado las luces que de un momento después de un rato se hicieron mas tenues y comenzaron a descender hasta finalmente volver adherirse al lienzo blanco. Una vez ahí los bordes se volvieron a iluminar para finalmente vibrar y separarse de nuevo.** 'Eso fue… ¿sabias que iba a pasar?' **Dijo mirándolo agradecido del momento.**

'me lo regalaron dos Navidades atrás.' **Dijo Ted pasando una mano por su cabello azul pastel y mirando satisfecho que su padre no hubiera soltado su mano.** 'También me sorprendió a mí la primera vez que lo arme, fue…' **Dijo Ted sonriente mirando las piezas separadas.**

'…hermoso.' **Remus completo.**

'No mas que esta vez.' **Ted dijo y levanto su mirada. Ambas pupilas color miel chocaron y cada una de sus mejillas se sonrojaron, para solo mostrar una tierna sonrisa en los labios de ambos chicos.**

 **Remus no podía explicarlo. El día que el chico se había quedado abrazado a él, no lo había podido dejar de mirar, su respiración se hizo como una canción de cuna y cuando recordó que le había cantado la canción de cuna que su madre le cantaba de pequeño solo le provoco ganas de abrazarlo mas. Sentía algo extraño en su pecho al verlo dormido, tan vulnerable, tan frágil… ¿Por qué utilizaba su rostro? Ni siquiera era alguien atractivo… ¿Por qué no escogía el rostro de alguien mas? Entendía que no quisiera mostrarles su identidad porque revelar cosas del futuro era peligroso pero… ¿Por qué el de él? Termino arrullado por la imagen de Ted, por lo cálido que lo hacía sentir. Porque pensó que era algo perfecto quedarse abrazado a ese desconocido.**

 **Mientras tanto para Teddy fue toda una sorpresa (una buena sorpresa) abrir los ojos y mirar a su padre descansando mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos y posaba su barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza, como si lo estuviera protegiendo de algo. había entendido porque la espalda le dolía pero… no cambiaría ese dolor por la imagen de su padre abrazándolo. Se veía como cualquier chico de su edad pero no lo era y su mismo cuerpo se lo decía. Su plan siempre había sido traer al Remus adulto y aunque el adolescente estuviera aquí, era suficiente. Porque dentro de él ese chico era el hombre que le dio la vida. Ese chico era su único héroe. Ese chico siempre sería su padre; podría ser su aura, el lobo, su magia, cuanto se veía que había amado a su madre… aun no descubría porque, pero no le importaba lo único que importaba era que estuviera así abrazándolo. Cerró los ojos fingiendo que estaba dormido, para disfrutar del abrazo.**

 **Remus saltó al escuchar una melodía de la nada. Ted abrió los ojos y sonrió mirando de reojo a su celular que solo brillaba y sonaba al son de una canción.**

'Oh tranquilo…' **Dijo Ted sonriéndole.** 'Es solo la alarma…' **Remus asintió y miro aun extrañado ese aparato que Ted tenía en las manos.**

' " _Hey now call it a split 'cause you know that you will. Oh you bite your friends like chocolate…"_ _'_ **Remus se sintió algo incomodo al escuchar el último verso de la canción, miro de reojo a Sirius que seguía en cama. El sonido que hacía Teddy lo hiso regresar con el metamorfomago que después de un par de toques en la pantalla del celular, detuvo la canción.**

'Chocolate... debe de ser buena…' **Dijo Remus sonriendo. Ted lo miro y rio ante su referencia.**

'Sí, lo es. Aunque vuelva algo loca a Ginny…' **Remus arrugo la frente.**

'¿Ginny?' **Remus pregunto pero Ted estaba tan alucinado con la idea de que a su padre le gustara su música que no lo escucho realmente.** 'Ted…' **Remus lo sacudió ligeramente cuando vio su cabello en un tono azulado.**

'¿Si?' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole. Remus rio y se sonrojo cuando vio ese rostro.**

'Ginny…' **Ted abrió los ojos y Remus no pudo evitar volver a reír por los ojos saltones del chico.**

'¿Cómo sabes de ella?' **Remus alzó una ceja y se tapo la boca para reír.**

'De verdad tienes problemas.' **Dijo Remus echándose a reír. A Ted le encantaba escucharlo reír pero eso era serio.** 'tu la acabas de mencionar…' **Dijo aun señalándolo.** 'Dijiste que no le agrada mucho tu música… ¿es tu novia?' **Sintió un incomodo sentimiento en el estomago.**

 _Contrólate, Remus…_

'¿¡Qué!? No… ¿Novia? ¡No!' **Dijo Ted haciendo su piel color purpura y su cabello amarillo para en el instante cambiarlo de nuevo a su color de piel original y dejar ese cabello castaño.** '¿Cómo… ugh!'

'Lo siento.' **Dijo Remus entre risas al mirarlo.** 'me gustaría saber mas sobre ti. No se mucho, recuerda…' **Ted parpadeo y su cabello se hizo azul al instante. Remus se dio cuenta de lo extrañas que se escuchaban esas palabras y de inmediato negó.** 'no… a lo que me refería era… yo…'

'entiendo…' **Dijo Ted tocando su brazo para que no se tensara.** 'a mí también me gustaría mucho eso…' **Ted le dijo pintando su cabello de un azul aqua. Remus parpadeo sintiendo cosquillas por debajo de las palmas de sus manos cuando Ted hizo sus ojos color azul…**

'¿Dónde…?' **Remus negó tratando de recordar donde había visto esos ojos… parpadeo mirándolo… hasta que…**

' _¿Qué?'_ **Remus miro esos ojos pero escucho una voz que no era la de Ted.** _'Lo sé, tengo algo en la cara…'_ **Y después esa risa.** _'si sigues mirándome, no respondo… no creas que tus ojos no me provocan… ¡Perdón! No quería decir eso… bueno, sí quería… ¡Pero no si te hace sentir raro! No quiero que pienses que fantaseo contigo… pero si eso es lo que quieres entonces si piénsalo… ¿Estoy diciendo muchas tonterías, verdad?'_

 **Remus se sonrojo de golpe, completamente de la cara.**

'ehmm…' **Ted miro extrañado ese sonrojo pero solo sonrió porque su padre era realmente adorable. La alarma volvió a sonar, Remus volvió a saltar asustado y Ted volvió a quitarla sonriendo divertido.** 'Es la alarma de nuevo…'

'sí, seh… chocolate… seh…' **Dijo Remus girándose para no mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.**

 _¿Qué me paso? No era Ted hace unos segundos… ¿o si? No, era una chica… pero esos ojos eran como los de él…_

'Bueno…' **Ted suspiro algo desanimado.** 'Tengo que irme.' **Remus dejo sus pensamientos y levanto la mirada para verlo, instintivamente negó. Ted se conmovió de esa carita y lamento mas tener que partir.**

'¿Tienes?' **Dijo Remus algo triste. Cuando Ted se iba todo se apagaba para él.**

'Sí, el entrenamiento ya termino y yo tengo que volver a clases.' **Dijo el chico casi cediendo sus clases.** 'Aunque…'

'No.' **Remus negó, por un momento pensó en pedirle que se quedara pero después pensó que era algo egoísta. Él tenía que continuar, estaba en la escuela.** 'tienes que ir.' **Ted entonces entendió a lo que Harry e refería con "muy responsable".** 'Así cuando vuelvas pueda… si quieres puedo ayudarte con los deberes.' **Ted asintió.**

'Por supuesto que quiero, desde que lo haces los profesores me miran como si fuera un prodigio…' **Remus negó, nunca había sido bueno con los halagos.** '…Un milagro diría yo.' **Dijo Ted entre risas.**

'No, eres muy inteligente…' **Remus dijo recogiendo el rompecabezas.** 'Solo… te falta algo de concentración.' **Dijo mirándolo.**

'Eso es lo mas lindo que alguien me ha dicho desde que llegaron aquí…' **Dijo Ted sonriendo bobo y haciendo su cabello rosa cereza. Remus rió.**

'Anda… tienes que irte antes de que se te haga tarde.' **Remus lo empujo de la pierna y Ted asintió riendo. Tomo sus cosas y camino a la puerta.**

'Volveré pronto…' **Dijo caminando de espaldas y señalándolo. Remus alzó una ceja.** 'No me tardare mucho, en cuanto termine correré para acá.'

'¿Qué hay con la ruta, Premio Anual?' **Remus le dijo en un tono algo sarcástico. Ted rio y dejo caer los hombros.**

'Vale la pena dejarla por ti.' **Dijo Ted en un arrebato de sentimientos. Remus abrió los ojos y sintió algo lindo en el estomago.**

'No digas… no… seas tonto.' **Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse. Esa frase le había recordado mucho a un personaje que no había dejado de soñar en los últimos días.** 'van a descubrirnos si no vas.' **Ted resoplo haciendo su fleco un poco mas largo para que este volara en el aire.** 'te veo luego… Ted.' **Dijo El chico mirando al metamorfomago que asintió.**

'De acuerdooo…' **Dijo el chico y giro sobre sus talones para salir del cuarto.** 'Te veo luego Sirius. Los demás no tardan mucho en llegar…' **Grito en la puerta y Remus no tardo mucho en escucharlo bajar con las mismas energías de siempre por las escaleras.**

 **Remus suspiro largo cuando supo que Ted ya había salido de la casa de los gritos. Miro el rompecabezas y solo sonrió, era curioso pero de verdad lo extrañaba cuando se iba…**

 _Tal vez sea por las cosas que dice… es muy gracioso…_

 **El chico sacudió su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que estaba pensando mucho en el metamorfomago.**

'Okay… a leer.' **El licántropo se levanto y camino hacía una de las esquinas donde había diferente clases de libros, que Ted le había traído. Remus escogió uno acerca de remedios para heridas, pensando en el chico que se encontraba en la cama que estaba a sus espaldas.**

 **Remus abrió el libro y comenzó a leer de espaldas a Sirius, que no le había dirigido la palabra desde que despertó. Le dolía, no creía que dolería de esta manera, tal vez por el hecho de que no le hablara significaba que era una verdadera bestia. Y aunque James seguía diciéndole que él lo perdonaría y lo olvidaría, no quitaba el hecho del daño que le había hecho a su amigo. Porque Sirius estaba consciente de eso y ni las palabras de James hicieron que le dirigiera una sola palabra. Y él no quiso forzarlo porque lo entendía. Así que… en cierta forma, odiaba que Ted se fuera antes de que llegaran sus amigos porque se quedaría ahí estancado en ese silencio incomodo. Sirius en la cama y él dándole la espalda para que no se molestara. Como si fueran un par de desconocidos.**

 _Tal vez Peter tiene razón… tal vez solo tengo que dejar de insistir y dejar que me perdone a su tiempo… Yo fui quien lo lastimo y mira de que forma… tiene todo el derecho de dejarme de hablar._

'Uhmmm…' **Remus levanto la cabeza atento al quejido de su amigo. Sirius respiro agitado y comenzó a toser. Remus miro el libro, no sabía que hacer… no quería que lo tratara mal. Entendía que estuviera molesto pero le dolía cuando lo trataba mal.** 'Ah…' **Remus volteo a verlo, Sirius sostenía su hombro, entre un rosa oscuro, purpura y tintes verdosos alrededor.**

 _¿Cómo le hice eso?_

'Ahhh…' **Sirius cerro los ojos tocándose el rostro.**

'¿E-estas bi-bien?' **Sirius escucho a Remus tan cerca que entre abrió uno de sus ojos. Remus estaba lejos de la cama.** '¿quieres…?'

'No.' **Dijo el chico Black firme y con una voz dura. Remus sintió como un golpe al hígado la contestación de Sirius.** 'Ahh…' **Sirius cerro los ojos con mucho dolor. La herida estaba cerrada pero no entendían porque seguía lastimado.**

'Sirius…' **Remus dijo con dolor, tratando de hacerlo entender.** 'Solo… solo va a ser un momento… luego me voy.' **Sirius negó con la cabeza porque la punzada le había paralizado hasta los labios.**

'AHHHH…' **El chico Black se tumbo de espaldas retorciéndose. Remus lo miro y sintió un vacio en el estomago.**

 _¿Cómo pude hacerle eso?_

'James…' **Sirius dijo con dolor pidiendo ayuda, de verdad le dolía pero no quería a Remus cerca. No lo quería ver… no quería… hacerlo sentir mal, pero no podía detenerse si se aparecía frente a él.**

'Sir…' **Remus cerro la boca, respiro profundamente.** 'A la mierda… ya te odia de todos modos…' **se murmuro así mismo. Y camino hacía la cama, subió y miro el hombro de Sirius. Para después tomar sus manos y poder mirar su hombro.**

'No… no me toques…' **Era la primera frase decente que le decía después de la luna llena.** 'De… ahhh…' **Cerró los ojos de dolor y Remus trato de buscar la razón.**

'¿Es en el hombro?' **Remus le pregunto y Sirius se resistió a contestar, pero de inmediato sintió otra punzada.** '¿Si?' **Sirius asintió con los ojos cerrados mientras se retorcía.**

'cuello…' **Dijo el chico contrabajos. Remus arrugo la frente y miro su cuello.**

'No hay nada aquí Sirius…' **Dijo el chico aguantando la respiración, era muy difícil acercarse a Sirius sin controlar sus papilas gustativas.** 'Voy a tocarlo ¿de acuerdo?' **Sirius entre abrió los ojos para corroborar algo… el color de sus pupilas.**

'No…' **Dijo el chico apretando la mandíbula y aguantando la nueva punzada.** 'Alej…ah… ahhh! Esto lo hiciste tú!' **Remus cerró los ojos aguantando las frías y duras palabras.** 'Quieres lastimarme… ahhh… quieres…'

'solo quiero que estés bien Siriu…'

'aléjate.' **Dijo Sirius manoteando su mano.** 'No quiero que… me lastimes… no otra vez.' **Dijo mirándolo como si estuviera mirando al lobo.**

'No… Sirius.' **Remus trato de mostrarle que estaba confundido.** 'Soy yo…' **Dijo el chico mostrándose frente a él pero Sirius solo hizo una cara de asco al ver esos ojos amarillos.** 'Ignora los malditos ojos… soy Remus.' **Dijo el chico algo dolido.** 'Solo quiero ayudarte. Lo siento…'

'Vete…' **Dijo Sirius empujándolo.** 'Vete…' **Dijo el chico sintiendo que Remus le había hecho eso por puro placer, no tenía la imagen clara pero lo sentía, lo podía escuchar.** 'eres una bestia, quieres matarme, tú…'

'¡No es cierto! Yo no podría…'

'Ah…' **Sirius paro para aventarse a las almohadas de nuevo adolorido.** 'AHHHHH…' **Sirius chillo. Remus lo miro, tal vez le dolía mucho lo que le decía y seguro todas eran mentiras pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.**

'de acuerdo… soy lo peor… lo sé, lo sé desde que tengo uso de razón. Tienes razón Sirius…' **Sirius lo miro y no alcanzo a decirle nada por la nueva punzada.** 'se los advertí…' **Su voz se cortó y tuvo que aclarar su garganta para continuar.** 'Se los advertí pero ustedes solo…' **Entonces Sirius vio esos amarillos ojos humedecerse.** '…solo trataron de ser buenos con algo que no lo merece…' **el chico de ojos grises tuvo un conflicto interno al ver a Remus quitarse las lagrimas de los ojos. Era como si la idea latente de Remus atacándolo peleara contra la idea, el sentimiento que le provocaba ver a Remus llorar. Era el mismo que el de la primera vez… casualmente también tenía algo que ver su licantropía.** 'Pero déjame ver que hay… ya he sido lo suficiente malo. Solo… necesito ver que estas bien. Necesito enmendar lo que te hice…' **Dijo Remus con el nudo en la garganta.**

 **Sirius apretó los labios, de verdad había una verdadera guerra en él. Nunca había soportado ver a Remus lastimado, pero tenía miedo… tenía miedo. Lo que había sentido, cuanto había gritado para que lo soltara y él no lo hizo, él quería matarlo. Algo se lo gritaba, algo… no sabía que pero…**

'Por favor…' **Remus trato de acercársele pero Sirius se alejo instintivamente de él. Remus se detuvo y cerró los ojos.**

'Remus… detente.' **Sirius le dijo, esta vez sin ser frió. Se lo pidió amable, porque sabía que lo estaba lastimando y aunque al principio esa había sido su intención ahora que lo veía de esa manera le pareció absurdo e infantil. Pero eso no significaba que había olvidado lo que le hizo.** 'estoy bien…' **Dijo y en el instante sintió una punzada que lo hizo cerrar los ojos.** 'Puedo esperar a James…' **Remus sintió un vacio en el estomago.**

 _Pero bueno… de verdad ¿Qué esperabas?_

'Leí acerca de…' **Sirius negó y le pidió que parara. Remus cerro la boca y mordió su labio aguantando las lagrimas.** '¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, lo siento!' **Dijo el chico en un arranque de desesperación.** '¡Ya casi es una semana! ¿quieres que ruegue por tu perdón? ¿quieres que me golpee a mi mismo? Me duele haberte hecho eso, me odio a mi mismo por hacértelo…' **Remus dijo rápido con energía de verdad mostrando en cada palabra lo arrepentido que estaba. Le dolía era su mejor amigo, era también su hermano. Y de por si con la sola idea de que lo había lastimado lo torturaba ahora viviendo su actitud distante hacía él, lo mataba.** 'así que de verdad Sirius, solo dímelo; ¿Qué quieres que haga?'

'ya hiciste suficiente; solo déjame en paz.' **Sirius le dijo directo y tuvo que ser cruel porque si Remus seguía entonces él podría hacer una de sus típicas tonterías que hace cuando no sabe que hacer. Y la tristeza en los ojos de Remus era suficiente como para confundirlo.**

 **Remus sintió como un balde de agua fría lo mojaba, se convenció que si fuera un metamorfomago seguramente todo su aspecto se vería gris… Agacho la mirada y soltó una lagrima sin darse cuenta.**

'Remus, aléjate…' **Sirius le pidió, porque él si había notado la lagrima que deslizaba de su mejilla y eso lo hacía molestarse mas. No sabía si con él o con la imagen de su amigo siendo tan vulnerable cuando apenas días atrás parecía un verdadero monstruo.** '¡Vete!' **Remus saltó impresionado y asintió caminando hacía atrás, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo otra vez.**

'¡Llegue!' **Remus escucho a James y le dio la espalda para limpiarse las mejillas y recuperar el aspecto que le había dejado Ted... Oh cuanto extrañaba al Hufflepuff.** 'el entrenamiento estuvo genial…' **Dijo el chico aventando la mochila a un rincón.** 'No tienen idea de las cosas nuevas que han inventado. La escoba de Ted es alucinante… bueno, es la escoba de James Sirius…' **Dijo James entre risas.** '¿Cómo estas hermano?' **James miró a Sirius y este solo vacilo.** 'Aun te duele?' **Dijo James acercándose, pero en el hombro no se veía nada mas que un gran moretón.** 'No tienes mas que galaxias en la piel, Canuto.' **Dijo James divertido y Sirius le sonrió, era un alivio que James estuviera ahí.** '¿Has pensado en algo, Lunático?' **Dijo James buscando por alguna solución. Remus se aclaro la voz y levanto solo un libro, sin mirarlo.**

'Estoy en eso…' **Dijo algo bajito para James, que lo miro algo sospechoso.**

'¿Qué hay de Ted?' **Dijo el Potter mirando aun la cabellera de Remus, que estaba sentado en el sofá de enfrente.**

'Se fue hace rato…' **el tono que uso fue algo triste. James lo miro conmovido.**

'Oh Bueno Lunático… ya le darás sus besos cuando regrese.' **James dijo entre risas.**

'James.' **Remus y Sirius lo reprimieron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y de inmediato quitaron la mirada del otro. James alzó una ceja y comprendió...**

'Oh ya veo…' **Trono la boca y se levanto mirando a Sirius y cruzando los brazos. La única razón por la que se iba era para que esos dos arreglaran sus diferencias pero al parecer se hacían los difíciles.** '¿Colagusano?'

'Ni puta idea…' **Dijo Sirius negando, se le hacía irresponsable la forma en la que Peter desaparecía dejándolo solo con Remus. Debería de estar ahí para ayudarlo… pero a veces parecía como que trataba de evitarlos…** 'se supone que ya tendría que estar aquí.' **le dijo al chico Potter.**

 _tal vez James Sirius le mostro algo increíble en que ocuparse._

'Seguro nos trae provisiones.' **Dijo James, pensando lo mejor de Peter. No podía hacer menos.** 'al parecer aquí él es mas útil que todos nosotros.' **Dijo aventándose a un puff y mirando a sus amigos que asintieron al mismo tiempo.** 'bien por él…' **Dijo aun arrepentido de todo lo que le había dicho.**

'¿Quién lo diría?' **Sirius dijo entre risas.** 'Peter es nuestra única salvación.' **James seguía mirando a Remus que no parecía realmente atento a lo que leía.**

'No del todo.' **Dijo el Potter mirándolo algo malicioso.**

 **OOoOO**

'Entonces…' **James Sirius caminaba casi trotaba detrás de Peter.** 'Ellos están bien...' **el pequeño miro a Peter pero este cuando él miro al pequeño para contestarle, fue atraído de la barbilla por una pelirroja que caminaba junto a él. James Sirius arrugo la frente al escucharlos reír. Y cuando menos se lo imagino, estaban tomados de la mano.** '¿Qué…? ¡No, Peter!' **James Sirius lo jalo, haciendo que el chico de séptimo se detuviera y que Dominique Weasley se detuviera a esperarlo.** '¿Qué estas haciendo?' **Peter parpadeo confundido y negó con la cabeza.** '¿Por qué estas con ella?' **Dijo el de primero señalando malhumorado a su prima.**

'Bueno… ehmm…' **Peter miro a Dominique, era obvio que no podía decirle a James porque ahora eran tan cercanos.** 'Solo charlábamos.'

'no.' **James Sirius le dijo directo.** 'Estaban tomándose de las manos.' **Peter se puso rojo al escucharlo. Era ilógico que se pusiera rojo por eso, cuando sabía que él y la chica se acostaban. Tal vez escucharlo tan directo de James Sirius lo hizo sentir de nuevo como un puberto con su primer amor.**

'No… no es cierto.' **Dijo Peter sintiéndose como un niño chiquito discutiendo infantilmente.**

'Sí, es cierto. Yo los vi.' **Dijo James Sirius señalando a su prima. Peter se puso de nuevo rojo y prefirió detener todo eso.**

'¿Qué es lo que sucede, James?' **Dijo el chico cambiando el tema. James Sirius suspiro largo y con algo de fastidio.**

'¿Cómo esta Lunático?' **Dijo James Sirius queriendo saber mas.** 'De un momento a otro no supimos nada… ustedes desaparecieron y a Ted casi no lo veo…' **Dijo con tristeza. Peter sonrió de lado entendiéndolo.** 'Y tú, solo te la pasas con Dominique.' **Dijo mirando a su prima con algo de fastidio.**

'Oye…' **Peter lo detuvo.** 'No tiene la culpa, solo hemos estado todos ocupados.' **Dijo el chico como si no fuera la gran cosa.**

'Pero podríamos ayudarles.' **Dijo James Sirius con su particular energía. Peter lo miro y despeino su cabello, James Sirius rió.**

'No.' **Dijo el Gryffindor del pasado y el de primero alzó una ceja cuando lo escucho.** 'No quisiera que te lastimaras James…' **Dijo pensando en Lorcan, en Sirius, en Remus… en todas las personas que había afectado.**

'¿Estas bromeando, verdad?' **James Sirius le pregunto con ambas cejas arriba. Peter se vio algo nervioso.** 'Peter, ¿Cómo podría lastimarme?' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros y sonriéndole.** 'Tú vas a estar ahí para cuidarme, ¿no? lo haremos juntos…' **Dijo el chico dándole un codazo. Peter borro su expresión y se puso pensativo.** 'Somos Gryffindor.'

'¿y si no puedo?' **Peter le pregunto y James Sirius arrugo la frente algo confundido por su pregunta.** '¿Qué tal si no puedo?' **Dijo mirándolo, como el niño de primero de Gryffindor pero no del futuro. Lo miro como el pequeño James que solía hablar por él, que solía poner sueños en su boca. Metas alucinantes algunas hechas realidad; como el hecho de ser animago pero otras simplemente imposibles.**

'Peter, eso no importa.' **Dijo el pequeño.** 'Solo importa lo que vivamos.' **Peter arrugo la frente y lo miro extrañado.** 'me agrada estar contigo.' **Dijo entre risas.** 'Solo es eso…' **Peter rio, no podía creerlo… ese chico había heredado la simplicidad de no se quien pero lo agradecía de verdad.** '¿A ti… te agrada estar conmigo?' **Dijo el chico pensando que tal vez a Peter no le agradaba tanto como creía.**

'¿Qué?' **Peter le pregunto de golpe.** '¿estás bromeando, verdad?' **James rio al escucharlo contestarle con su misma pregunta.** 'Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido… James.' **Dijo sintiendo algo al recordar el nombre completo del pequeño.**

'entonces… ¿aun no estamos fuera de la misión?' **Dijo James Sirius inteligente. Peter sonrió al ver ese brillo tan peculiar de los Potter. Negó, despeinándolo una vez mas.** '¡Genial!' **Dijo el chico sonriente.**

'De hecho, ahora íbamos por provisiones a la cocina.'

'No precisamente…' **Dominique llegó recargándose en el hombro del chico, que solo sonrió al escucharla.** '¿Qué haces, desastre? ¿te esta molestando?' **James rodo los ojos mirando con fastidio a su prima. Peter negó sonrojándose, Dominique le peino el cabello.**

'Estamos hablando. Porque somos amigos Dominique.' **James Sirius se metió entre los dos.**

'¿Dónde esta el resto de tu manada?' **Dominique miro a su alrededor. James Sirius resoplo.**

'Haciendo algo que tú no cumpliste.' **La acuso con la mirada, la chica alzó una ceja y Peter la miro tratando de saber de que hablaba el Gryffindor de primero.** 'estamos buscando a Lorcan.' **Peter miro a Dominique y negó algo nervioso. La chica trago saliva y rodo los ojos.**

'James… lo intenté. ¿De acuerdo?' **dijo la chica comenzando a caminar.** 'Trate de charlar con él para que se reuniera con ustedes pero… solo me evade.' **Dijo la chica recordando con tristeza el aspecto del chico de Ravenclaw; pálido, triste, ausente y con el cabello corto.** 'no puedo hacer nada.' **Dijo la chica mirando hacía James ara después caminar un par de pasos delante de él.**

'Pero lo prometiste.' **James Sirius no tardo en hacerse escuchar.** '¿Estas mintiendo entonces, Dominique? Pero que Gryffindor…' **Dijo con sarcasmo y Dominique se paro en seco para mirarlo molesta. Peter miro a James Sirius, era tan directo como Sirius.**

 _Sirius…_

 **El chico se sintió culpable de pensar en su amigo.**

'¿¡Quién demonios te crees para evaluar que tan Gryffindor somos!?' **Dominique le pregunto molesta y un tanto avergonzada.** '¡Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer, tampoco voy a obligarlo a nada!'

'¡Pues no hiciste lo suficiente!' **Dominique se trabo inmediatamente conectando lo poco que había hecho cuando Lysander había abusado de Lorcan.**

'Cierra la boca, James. No sabes lo que dices… las cosas no son…'

'Solo no quieres hacerlo.' **James Sirius le volvió a contestar sin importarle lo trabada que se veía su prima.**

'Oye James…' **Peter toco el hombro del pequeño.** 'Creo que eso es lo de menos.' **James Sirius se quedo boquiabierto.**

'Pero Peter, ella lo prometió' **La señalo acusadoramente. Peter bajo su mano para que no la señalara.**

'No es educado James…' **James Sirius se avergonzó y asintió.** 'Ahora… creo que lo de Lorcan, es mas complicado de lo que crees.'

'Solo queremos una oportunidad, Peter. ÉL también nos huye…' **La tristeza de James Sirius se mostro en su rostro.** 'como casi todos…'

'No hagas drama, James.' **Dominique rodo los ojos y James Sirius la miro peleonero.**

'Oye, ya te explique… han pasado muchas cosas.' **Dijo Peter tratando de que ese chico siguiera siendo amable con él.** 'Escucha, tal vez…' **Peter levanto la mirada con Dominique, la chica tenía cruzados los brazos y negó en corto. Peter mojo sus labios e intercambio un par de mensajes con la pelirroja, para terminar mirando a James.** 'Tal vez deberías de dejarlo en paz.' **James Sirius arrugo la frente en completo desacuerdo.**

'¿Qué?' **el chico lo corroboro en sus ojos.** 'Pero Peter, ¡eso es como rendirse!' **El león que habitaba en su ser demandaba una explicación. Peter lo sabía.**

'no cuando puedes lastimar a alguien, James.' **James Sirius negó sin entender.** '¿Quieres lastimar a Lorcan?'

'¡NO!' **dijo James Sirius de inmediato.** 'Solo quiero… ¡queremos ser su amigo!' **Dijo incluyendo a todos sus compañeros de cuarto. Peter asintió.**

'Pero él tal vez no quiera tener amigos…'

'¡Porque cree que es malo, pero él no es malo!' **James Sirius dijo energético.** 'Queremos mostrárselo.'

'Déjalo por la paz, James.' **Dominique habló.** 'Esto es algo mucho mas grande de lo que crees.' **James Sirius la miro molesto, ofendido.**

'No voy a rendirme. Si tú crees que no puedes lograrlo, no me importa Domitonta.' **Dominique rodó los ojos y antes de que Peter le volviera a reprender, James lo miro y lo sostuvo del brazo.** 'Peter y yo vamos a encontrar la manera para ayudar a Lo-Lorcan' **Peter abrió los ojos y miro a James Sirius con su mirada decidida. Dominique no tenía que ser un genio para saber que Peter no quería hacerlo.** 'escucha Peter, estuve pensando en un plan a la hora de…'

'James…' **Dominique lo llamo pero el chico no dejaba de platicarle a Peter su idea para prácticamente raptar a Lorcan.** 'James…' **Dominique volvió a llamarlo pero el Potter ya comenzaba a saltar de la emoción.** 'James, él no quiere hacerlo.' **Dominique jalo a Peter a su lado.**

'Por supuesto que sí.' **James Sirius lo jalo de nuevo a su lado. Peter no pudo evitar sentirse algo halagado, miro a un lado y estaba ese rostro del Potter, al otro el de una hermosa chica… esas cosas no le pasaban a él.** '

'Que no.' **Dominique lo jalo con mas fuerza.** 'Ya deja de buscar la atención de todos James. Tienes que aprender que no siempre vas a conseguir lo que quieres…' **James bufo.**

'Solo lo dices porque a ti nada te sale bien.' **James Sirius jaló de nuevo.** 'Peter ni siquiera quiere estar contigo.' **Dominique bufo.**

'Porque no dejas que él te lo diga. Ese es tu problema… crees que tienes e control de todos…'

'La opinión también…' **Peter murmuro pensando en su James. Dominique lo miro y sonrió divertida.**

'¡Por supuesto que no! yo solo conozco a la gente.' **Dijo James Sirius totalmente convencido de la realidad.** 'Y sé que Peter no es malo…' **Peter miro a James Sirius, eso lo había despertado y si James decía las siguientes palabras con cuidado seguro lo ayudaría.** 'se que va ayudarme.' **Peter parpadeo asustado pensando en sus propios amigos.**

'¿Como lo sabes?' **Peter lo miro queriendo saber mas. Tratando de resolver la lógica de James. James Sirius lo miro y dejo caer los hombros.**

'Lo siento… has estado ayudando a Ted desde siempre y tú no engañas a nadie, eres…'

'Okay James…' **Peter lo detuvo y se soltó de él. La parte del engaño no había ayudado. James Sirius lo miro parpadeando expectante.**

'Peter…' **James Sirius lo miro con esos ojos de los que Peter estaba huyendo últimamente.** '¿No vas ayudarme?' **La voz inocente del niño golpeo al Gryffindor del pasado.**

'No me mires así…' **Peter le dijo volteando el rostro.** 'Si te ayudo con Lorcan, vamos a meterlo en un problema y yo ya no quiero causar mas problemas.' **Peer dijo cansado. James Sirius lo miro detenidamente.**

'¿más problemas?' **Peter lo miro y se dio cuenta lo que le había dicho, miro a Dominique y la chica lo miro cómplice.** '¿Peter, qué…?'

'Alice.' **Dominique dijo mirando hacía atrás. James Sirius abrió los ojos y volteo hacía atrás. Una chica de cabello lila caminaba junto a un chico de Ravenclaw. Las mejillas de James Sirius se pintaron de rojo al aguantar la respiración y arrugar la frente.**

'¿Qué hace con ese…?' **James Sirius dijo molesto. Dominique aprovecho y tomo a Peter de la mano para alejarlo de ahí.**

'Dom…' **Alice miro a la chica y la llamo preocupada, aun no le había dicho lo que había pasado con Lysander. De hecho a ratos parecía que trataba de evitarla.** 'Oye Dom…' **Gary levanto la mirada al igual que James Sirius volteo hacía atrás recordando su pelea con Dominique… Para cuando lo hizo, Dominique y Peter ya estaban dando la vuelta desapareciendo de su vista. El chico Potter abrió la boca ofendido. ¿Alguien se había atrevido a verle la cara? Su propia prima… tomen un segundo porque el ego del pequeño estaba ofendido.** 'Oye James...' **Alice lo llamo, imaginando que él por ser su pariente sabría algo de lo que le pasaba a Dominique.** 'A donde…'

'Todo es tu culpa.' **Alice abrió los ojos y se señalo mirando de reojo a Gary que solo dejo caer los hombros sin saber de que hablaba el heredero del famoso Harry Potter.**

'¿Perdón?' **Alice le contesto algo molesta.**

'No, no te perdono.' **James dijo berrinchudo caminando hacía su siguiente clase. Odiaba perder y había perdido a Peter y a Lorcan solo porque…** 'tenías que aparecerte, estaba a la mitad de una pelea con Dominique.' **Se volteo abriendo los brazos como si con eso se entendiera lo que trataba de decir. Alice no sabía que pensar, porque al menos ella si entendía lo que trataba de decir James Sirius.**

'yo solo quería saber que le pasaba a Dominique. No es mi culpa que te pasara eso…' **Dijo Alice cruzando los brazos. James Sirius la miro y resoplo.**

'claro que es tu culpa… sabes que no puedo ignorarte.' **Alice miro de reojo a Gary algo avergonzada de lo que James decía.**

'James…' **Alice lo detuvo y James Sirius rodo los ojos deteniéndose. Alice se sorprendió pero no era que se quejara.** 'Bueno, ¿sabes que le pasa a Dominique?' **Dijo la chica poniéndose un mechón lila detrás de la oreja.**

'¿Qué haces con él?' **James Sirius miro serio a Gary que solo se removió algo incomodo.**

'eso no te importa, Potter.' **La frialdad con la que Alice hablo hizo que James mirara peligroso a Gary.** 'Ahora, ¿vas a decirme lo que le pasa a Dominique, si o no?' **Alice se cruzo de brazos también provocando cierto cosquilleo e el Potter.**

 _Pero que bonita…_

'Pues…' **James se puso en una pose altiva barriendo con la mirada a Gary.** 'Puede que lo sepa.' **Alice gruño sabiendo que solo quería hacerse el interesante.**

'ignóralo.' **Alice le dijo a Gary que seguía con esa pose de incomodidad.** 'De hecho, no tenemos que aguantar esto…' **Dijo Alice señalando a James Sirius y al pequeño de primero le dolió un poco que lo mirara hacía bajo cuando veía a Gary hacía arriba.**

'¿seguimos, entonces?' **Gary le señalo el camino cortésmente. Alice asintió.**

'Seguro.' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros y sonriéndole. Gary sonrió sonrojándose un poco.**

 **Algo paso ahí… La alarmas del cerebro de James Sirius se prendieron y sonaban haciendo un eco enorme en su cabeza.**

'Alice.' **James Sirius la llamo molesto. Alice rodó los ojos y siguió caminando.** '¡Alice!'

'No voy a detenerme si sigues hablándome así, James…' **Dijo la chica siguiendo su camino. James Sirius apretó los labios y los puños también. Sentía un calor en la boca del estomago, le ardía y… lo hipnotizaba al mismo tiempo. La decisión de Alice era impresionante cuando quería que fuera impresionante.**

'es Lo-Lorcan.' **Alice se detuvo. Escucho una risa de Gary al escuchar la forma en la que nombraban a su extraño compañero de cuarto. La chica de Gryffindor no tardo en descubrir que esa risa era burlesca.**

'Lorcan.' **Corrigió a James creyendo que él también se estaba burlando del chico de Ravenclaw. La última imagen que tuvo del chico no era para burlarse, sino para preocuparse.** 'Es Lorcan, James.' **James arrugo la frente.** 'No tienes que burlarte de él. No te ha hecho nada…' **James Sirius abrió la boca sin poder creerlo. Si él quería ser su amigo ¿Cómo se iba a burlar de él?** 'Estoy tan harta de escuchar a la gente burlarse de ese chico. No le ha hecho nada a nadie para que todo mundo se la pase burlándose de él.' **No negó que lo último era una fuerte indirecta para el chico que la acompañaba, que como buen Ravenclaw entendió la indirecta a la perfección.**

'¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¡Yo no me estoy burlando de él!' **James Sirius camino hacía ella y se tuvo que parar de puntitas para que lo tomara con seriedad… A Alice le basto empujarlo de la frente para que el chico se tambaleara.**

'¿y ese apodo? "Lo-Lorcan" suena como a loco.' **Dijo la chica poniendo sus manos en la cintura. James Sirius la miro sonriente de pies a cabeza.** 'Concéntrate niño precoz.' **La chica trono sus dedos. James Sirius rió.**

'No es un apodo, él dijo que así se llamaba.' **Alice no sabía si debía de decirle algo por esa sonrisa… era linda y le recordaba mucho a TomYJerry...**

 _Me gusta la sonrisa de TomYJerry… entonces… ¡No Alice! Ellos no se parecen!_

'pues solo tú crees que eso podría ser un nombre.' **Lo empujo de la cara para tapar esa sonrisa. James Sirius quito su mano rápido y la siguió con una ceja arriba y una sonrisa divertida. Eso parecía mas a su vieja relación. Cuando Alice no se la pasaba huyendo de él.**

'Seh…' **Dijo James Sirius ignorando si eso fuera bueno o malo. Con que le dijera que era él único en algo lo hacía sentir lo suficiente especial.**

'aunque no lo culpo, Alice…' **James alzó una ceja y volteo hacía atrás un chico caminaba hacía SU Alice y la tomo de la mano sonriendo.** 'Lorcan, a veces no sabe lo que dice.' **Dijo Gary dejando caer los hombros.** 'A veces parece que hace las cosas para llamar la atención. Seguramente le dijo eso para hacerse el interesante… yo lo conozco.' **Alice alzó una ceja.** 'Él duerme con nosotros… además Lysander ya nos ha contado lo raro que es…'

'¿Lysander?' **Alice le pregunto algo extrañada, la última vez que los había visto había sido esa tarde… en el partido de inauguración del torneo de Quidditch.**

 _Lysander le sonreía… y Dominique… también actúo raro. Lorcan parecía perdido… pero ambos se fueron con Lysander. Estoy segura que Lysander tiene algo que ver con todo esto._

'¿entonces es normal que actue así?' **James Sirius abrió los ojos al escuchar a Alice tan despreocupada y sonriéndole a Gary. Gary algo sorprendido asintió.**

'Seh… ¡sí! Él esta loco de remate.' **Alice rió para sorpresa de ambos chicos.**

'¿Lo dice Lysander también?' **Dijo la chica sonriéndole.**

'No… ¡digo sí!' **Dijo el chico algo confundido. Recordaba la indirecta pero ahora la chica lucía divertida.** 'él solo… trata de advertirnos. Para que no terminemos así…' **Dijo señalando a James Sirius que arrugo la frente. Alice volvió a reír.**

'Preocupados.' **Gary asintió.**

'Lorcan… él, hace a veces muchas cosas para llamar la atención de Lysander. Se lo hemos dicho pero entiendo que sea difícil, es su hermano.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros.**

'¿Cosas? ¿Cómo que?' **Le pregunto Alice y Gary miro de reojo algo incomodo, no podía creer que Lorcan fuera su tema de conversación para acercarse a la Longbottom.**

'empieza hablar de criaturas imaginarias o… a veces, se hace el enfermo.' **James Sirius iba alegar pero Alice lo cayo con otra de sus risas.** 'sí y… también hay veces que lo fastidia hasta en la noche.' **Alice arrugo la frente y Gary asintió.** 'Es un desastre de verdad.' **Dijo suspirando cansado.** 'grita y patalea despertando a todos. Claro, Lysander se encarga de eso muy pronto. Ahora solo ponemos un silenciador a la hora de dormir, para no ser interrumpidos por sus gritos.' **Alice lo escucho, no sabía eso de Lorcan.**

'¿Grita? ¿pero qué?' **James Sirius no dijo nada porque la voz que Alice uso era igual de curiosa a la que él iba a usar. Gary dejo caer los hombros sin saberlo.** 'Pero dices que Lysander va y lo ayuda.' **Dijo la chica asegurando las palabras del Ravenclaw, que solo miro de reojo hacía James.**

'Sí, siempre lo ayuda.' **Dijo Gary convencido de que su amigo hacía siempre un trabajo extra con Lorcan.** 'a veces luce cansado por toda la atención que Lorcan le exige.' **Alice levanto una ceja confundida.** 'Pero es solo por temporadas…' **Alice rió y el Ravenclaw solo se motivo mas para seguir hablando.** 'por ejemplo, esta es una de ellas. Por alguna razón Lorcan no deja de seguirnos… bueno de seguirlo. Siempre con ese rostro pálido y esa mirada ausente.' **Alice asintió estando de acuerdo, había visto a Lorcan en el gran comedor y el Ravenclaw no lucía para nada bien.** 'por cosas como esas Lysander no tiene novia.' **Gary dijo entre risas.** 'Seguro que a Weasley no le gusta mucho la idea de tener a Lorcan siempre entrometiéndose entre Lysander y ella.' **Alice arrugo la frente.**

 _Entonces Dominique… no… a ella no le gusta. Estaba huyendo de él el otro día._

'¿No te estarás enamorando de Lysander, verdad?' **Gary cruzo los dedos rogando porque la chica negara y para su alivio lo hizo.** 'Genial…' **Dijo el chico sonriendo algo soñador.** '¿ni de Lorcan?' **Alice rió y volvió a negar.**

'Dices que es demasiado extraño ¿no?' **Gary asintió repetitivamente.** 'Entonces creo que no me acercare a él.' **Dijo la chica para sorpresa del Potter, que abrió la boca para detener a Alice, esto le estaba destruyendo la imagen que tenía de la chica. Pero Alice una vez mas lo detuvo.** 'Gary.' **Gary la miro alegre de que usara su nombre de pila.** '¿podríamos vernos en la cena?' **James Sirius tosió atragantado de esas palabras. Gary se sonrojo y asintió de inmediato.** 'Me gusto mucho hablar contigo.' **Dijo la chica acariciando su hombro. Gary rió.** 'Pero ahora tengo que…'

'¿Qué?' **James Sirius dijo sin aliento. Alice lo tomo de los hombros para empujarlo por el pasillo.**

'te veo entonces esta noche Gary.' **Dijo la chica sonriéndole. James Sirius quedo boquiabierto al verla guiñarle el ojo al Ravenclaw.**

'Voy a matart…' **Alice le tapo la boca y lo empujo para despedirse de Gary, el chico solo la despidió algo sonrojado.**

'hasta luego Gary.' **Dijo la chica dejando atrás al Ravenclaw que solo se dio la media vuelta con una buena historia que contarle a sus amigos de cuarto. Alice siguió caminando con James que iba malhumorado soltando palabrotas que no se escuchaban porque Alice seguía tapándole la boca, así caminaron hasta que el chico se detuvo en seco haciendo que Alice casi se tropezara con él.** 'James que odioso…' **Dijo la chica liberándolo finalmente. Se limpio la mano con la que lo había silenciado.**

'Yo soy el odioso…' **James dijo barriéndola con la mirada.** '¿Por qué te burlaste de Lo-Lorcan?' **Alice suspiro cansada de repetirle que no se llamaba así.** 'primero me regañaste pero luego tú…'

'no lo entiendes.' **Dijo la chica cruzada de brazos y mirándolo algo decepcionada. James Sirius la miro y alzó una ceja.** 'estoy casi segura que él tiene algo que ver en todo esto…'

'¿Quién?' **James Sirius pregunto interesado.** '¿Lo-Lorcan?'

'¡No!' **Alice dijo inmediatamente.** 'Lysander…' **Lo miro a ver de reojo y noto al chico algo perdido.** 'Su hermano.' **Dijo la chica con desesperación. James Sirius entendió.**

'ese chico… todo el tiempo lo regaña.'

'exacto.' **Alice dijo ahora mas segura.** 'Es ilógico entonces que ese día lo tratara bien. hizo algo malo.' **Dijo la chica golpeando su puo contra su palma.** 'Lorcan se veía muy mal… y él solo le sonrió, eso no es normal…' **James Sirius asintió recordando como peleaba a Albus en su casa.**

'Si, es cuestión de principios. Son las reglas. No vas a quedar como un llorón frente a él.'

'Sí, porque el mas fuerte sobrevive.' **James Sirius sonrió al ver que Alice y él compartían muchas cosas en común. Le recordaba los viejos tiempos en los que ella no le gritoneaba, ni golpeaba, ni huía de él.** 'Pero él… solo le sonrió. ¿James porque le sonreirías a tu hermano si se acaban de pelear?'

'pues…' **James se puso a pensar en todas las veces que él y Albus se peleaban.** 'No lo sé…'

'Oh vamos James, si ya estas aquí tienes que ayudarme en esto.' **Dijo la chica presionándolo pero James no necesitaba mejor motivación que la idea de que Alice no dejaría que se fuera.**

'Bueno… supongo que para que papá o mamá no me regañen.' **Alice trono la boca y James Sirius supo que no había ayudado en mucho.** 'Tal vez… le hice algo muy feo y me siento mal… aunque no me siento muy mal con Albus seguido…' **Alice abrió los ojos y miro a James.** 'Tal vez con Lily… ¿Qué…?'

'es eso.' **Dijo la chica tronando los dedos.** 'James, tienes razón.' **James sonrió ampliamente sintiéndose como un pavorreal.** 'Él le hizo algo. Algo feo y… por eso Lorcan estaba así de asustado. Bueno… mas asustado de lo normal.' **Dijo la chica vacilando.**

'Entonces siempre le hace cosas feas.' **Dijo James Sirius algo molesto. Alice asintió sintiendo pena por Lorcan, miro de reojo a James.**

'¿Por qué te importa tanto Lorcan?' **No lo había entendido aun. James Sirius la miro parpadeo recordando la razón.**

'Es mi amigo.' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole.** 'Bueno, él no es mi amigo porque no quiere que seamos amigos, pero solo es porque su hermano le dice que los amigos son malos.'

'¿Su hermano?'

'Dices que le hace cosas malas…'

'es solo una teoría James. No podemos decir ese tipo de cosas nada mas porque sí.'

'Apuesto a que lo hace.' **Dijo James Sirius convencido.** 'La última vez Alice, lo regaño porque estaba jugando con nosotros.' **Alice rió.**

'La vez de los encantados.' **Dijo la chica recordando. James asintió y Alice rió.** 'Ted y Vi se dieron un buen golpe aquella vez.' **Dijo entre risas y James Sirius solo se sonrojo al ver y escuchar la risa de Alice.** 'como sea, tienes razón. Se molesto y nos arruino todo…' **Alice se puso a pensar.** '¿no será que lo que quieres coleccionar a él también?' **Dijo la chica de nuevo a la defensiva. James Sirius la miro y sonrió de lado.**

'Ya sabes que no lo hago porque sean objetos… así que no me vengas a sermonear como Molly.' **Alice se cruzo de brazos y asintió.** 'Solo quiero que vea que tener amigos no es malo. Él no es malo…' **Alice se sorprendió al escucharlo.**

'Woah… estas… ¿estás pensando en él? me refiero a que no es algo que te beneficia…' **James Sirius negó sin entender porque creía eso.** 'Creí que…'

'solo me cae bien. Gracias a él Zlatan no es tan abominable como creíamos.' **Dijo el chico sonriendo travieso.** 'me cae bien, de hecho.' **Dijo el chico asintiendo.** 'Y es injusto que nadie le de las gracias o se sienta como un monstruo cuando hace cosas buenas…' **Dijo James Sirius con total honestidad. Alice asintió.**

Á mi me ayudo con algunas materias…' **Alice le dijo.** 'Y también es bueno escuchando…' **Alice se sonrojo.** 'No te dice nada pero… solo te escucha sin juzgarte.' **Se rió algo apenada de tomar a Lorcan a veces como psicólogo.** 'y creo que las cosas de las que habla son…'

'…fantásticas.' **Dijeron los dos Gryffindor al mismo tiempo. Se miraron al principio torpe pero cuando Alice sonrió, James Sirius lo hizo igual.**

'¿Nargles?' **Alice le pregunto y James abrió los ojos alucinado.**

'Son increíbles esas cosas…' **Dijo James en un suspiro. Alice rió. Segundos después, se sentó en un banca y suspiro largo.** '¿Qué pasa…?' **James Sirius se acerco a ella.**

'No entiendo…' **Dijo Alice extrañada, hilando toda la información. James Sirius se acerco un poco mas a ella porque había hablado bajito.** '¿Qué tiene que ver Dominique en todo esto?' **Dijo la chica mirando a James a los ojos. James Sirius rodo los ojos.** 'Oye…' **Alice le dio un golpe en el brazo.** 'Es tu prima y ambos llegamos a la conclusión que ese tipo es un odioso.'

'Dominique no se queda atrás…' **Dijo el chico cruzando brazos. Alice lo pensó y aunque Dominique no la tratara mal, sabía que si era algo odiosa con las personas que no le agradaban.**

'Sí, pero… ese día James, estaba mal.' **James Sirius arrugo la frente y miro algo alarmado los ojos de tristeza de Alice.** 'de verdad me pedía desesperada que la llevara a la torre, quería huir de él. y ambos sabemos que Dominique no huye de nada.' **James Sirius quiso alegar sobre eso pero tenía razón.**

'Tal vez solo de los sentimientos…' **James dijo entre dientes. Alice rió y negó.**

'Tal vez.' **James Sirius la volvió a mirar y sonrió de lado.** 'pero esta vez estaba huyendo de Lysander. Algo les hizo a los dos. Por eso están así…' **Señalo el camino por donde Dominique huyo con Peter.** 'huyendo de nosotros.' **Dijo la chica mirando el pasillo. James Sirius asintió recordando a Peter… entonces arrugo la frente.**

'¿y por qué Peter también huye?' **Dijo el chico mirando a Alice. Alice dejo caer los hombros sin saberlo, la verdad es que no había convivido mucho con ese chico. Cada vez que lo veía solo se acordaba de TomYJerry y eso la ponía algo triste porque no lo veía con frecuencia como a él.** 'Sera que…' **James Sirius miro el pasillo y su semblante se apago.**

 _¿él también hizo algo malo?_

'No… imposible.' **Dijo el chico mirando a Alice y se convenció en segundos que no era cierto.**

'Como sea, James tenemos que saber que es lo que le paso a tu prima. De verdad estuvo muy mal y parecía que sufría.' **James dejo caer los hombros pero Alice lo ignoro.** 'es mi amiga…' **James sonrió con ternura admirando la lealtad de Alice aunque fuera para su odiosa prima.** 'Es obvio que Dom no me va a decir nada, ni mucho menos Lysander… pero Lorcan…' **James Sirius supo que ese tono ocultaba una idea y que si tenía suerte lo incluía a él.** 'es el único que nos puede decir que paso y ayudarnos. Ya lo dijiste tú… no es malo.'

'Alice.' **James Sirius se puso frente a ella, cerca tan cerca que Alice tuvo que retroceder al ver sus ojos avellana encima de ella.** 'Yo voy ayudarte.' **Dijo el chico tomando sus manos. Alice miro de reojo a las manos y de nuevo miro el rostro del chico que ahora lucía brillante.** 'tengo una idea. Vamos a acercarnos a Lo-Lorcan, nos volveremos sus amigos y él nos va ayudar con Dom. Sin que su hermano se entere.' **Dijo el chico entusiasmado.** '¿Qué te parece?' **Alice lo miro y sonrió pensando que eso era algo dulce.**

'Bueno, tenemos que hacer algo inteligente.' **Dijo la chica sabiendo que James Sirius no era para nada discreto.** 'Y hábil.' **Miro directo esos ojos avellanas que la enfocaban solo a ella.**

'Sí, se que ahora no tenemos nada pero se nos ocurrirá algo, podemos lograrlo Alice.' **Dijo el chico asintiendo.** 'Tú eres muy inteligente y atrevida y no te asusta nada…' **Dijo el chico mirándola sonrojado.** 'Y eres muy bonita…' **Dijo ya motivado. Alice sintió algo extraño en su estomago y aunque todas esas palabras la halagaron, se levanto y se alejo del chico, que la miro algo noqueado por la reacción de la chica.**

 _Esta boca… yo y mi bocota… ¡estábamos bien James y tenías que arruinarlo!_

'Alice…'

'James…' **Alice dijo mirándolo ligeramente sonrojada.**

 _¿Qué haces? ¡Solo tiene once años! Pero no es por eso… es porque se parece a su papá… pero las pecas… ¡no! ¡no!_

'Tengo que irme…' **Dijo Alice señalando el pasillo y James asintió bajando la mirada.**

'Claro… iras a ver a ese chico…' **Dijo tallando sus manos, comenzando a molestarse.**

'No.' **James levanto la mirada y miro a Alice que negaba.** 'No, voy a verlo. Solo lo dije para que me contara mas de Lysander.' **James Sirius se quedo ligeramente boquiabierto.** 'Ni siquiera lo conozco.' **Dejo caer los hombros divertida.** 'Además, no me gusta la gente que molesta a los demás…' **Pensó en la forma en la que Gary se burlaba de Lorcan.** 'Mucho menos si me agrada la otra persona.'

'Sí, a mi tampoco…' **Dijo algo bobo el Gryffindor de primero. Alice sonrió y lo despeino. No le gustaba que hicieran eso con su cabello pero cuando lo hizo la chica de cabello lila, deseo que volviera hacerlo.**

'Te veo luego James…' **Dijo alejándose.** 'Y gracias…' **camino de espaldas para sonreírle. James Sirius asintió repetitivamente tratando de guardar la compostura. Finalmente Alice se dio la media vuelta y James Sirius solo miro como su cabello se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras se alejaba.**

'Te veo luego preciosa…' **Dijo el chico suspirando. Para después sonreír y dar una vuelta con los brazos al cielo como si estuviera celebrando algo.** '¿Quién es el mejor?'

 **OOoOO**

'Entonces quieres ayudarlo...'

'¡No! Solo digo que si lo tenemos de nuestro lado, vamos hacer sufrir a Lysander.'

'¿Lado?' **Peter abrió los brazos con un gesto de confusión.** 'No hay lados…' **Dijo el rubio sentándose en la cama pensando en sus amigos… ¿ellos serían un lado?** 'y no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie.' **Miro a la pelirroja que tenía enfrente.** 'solo dejemos a Lorcan en paz. Y sigamos pretendiendo que ese día nunca paso.' **Dijo el chico abrazando sus piernas y suspirando largo. Dominique trono la boca y se subió a la cama con él, Peter no le hizo caso, seguía pensando en eso que le había dicho.**

 _Tener a Lorcan de nuestro lado… ¿de que me sirve eso? Solo para hacerme sentir peor de lo que me siento. Para recordar lo que le hice a Sirius… ni siquiera puedo verlo a los ojos y quiere que Lorcan este de nuestro lado._

'Yo se lo debo…' **De pronto sintió sus hombros siendo masajeados. Peter inclino su cabeza de lado cansado y Dominique solo sonrió para continuar masajeando sus hombros.** 'no lo quiero cerca tampoco…'

'por ella.' **Peter giro un poco su cabeza para encontrar sus ojos, Dominique trago saliva avergonzada y asintió en corto. Ya le había dicho que era lo que pasaba con ella y su otra personalidad. Era algo de esperarse a la hora de contar ambas versiones de aquel día.**

 **Dominique se había sentido por fin liberada de decirle al menos a alguien que era lo que pasaba, quizá solo lo dijo por la emoción del momento. Y es que después d ese día en la ducha, Peter y ella habían creado una cierta afición por contar lo que sentían mientras se besaban, tocaban o encerraban en algún lado. Dominique sabía que estaba jugando con fuego… lo sabía porque había ratos en los que Peter parecía mas ese personaje de los libros de historia, por alguna razón no le molestaba… no se sentía tan fuera de lugar. Había algo también extraño en ella y lo consideraba maligno, Colagusano también lo era ¿así que por qué fingir con él? Aunque la chica entendía completamente porque a James, Sirius y Remus le agradaba Peter; el chico podía ser divertido, malicioso y empático cuando se lo proponía. Ella conociendo a Ted y a James Sirius entendía a la perfección porque el chico le agradaba tanto.**

'no sé qué es lo que tiene que la hace sentir viva.' **Dijo Dominique dejando los hombros de Peter para abrazarse a él.**

'¿quieres decir que… le gusta?' **Dominique lo miro con fastidio y Peter solo sonrió divertido.**

'No, me rehusó a creer que a una parte de mi le gusta… él.' **Se limitó a ofenderlo porque en la posición en la que estaba no tenía siquiera el valor para hacerlo.** 'solo… ¡me gustaría de verdad regresársela a Lysander!'

'No tiene sentido Dominique…' **Peter dijo convencido de no volver hacer ningún tipo de acción que terminara dejando a alguien sufriendo. Dominique sonrió débilmente al escucharlo decir su nombre aun con cierto tono incomodo. No importaba cuantas veces se habían acostado, Peter seguía con esa timidez.**

'Por supuesto que tiene sentido.' **Dominique tomo su mentón para que la mirara.** 'Ese idiota hizo esto, todo esto es culpa suya. Solo nos ha estado utilizando y ahora sé que a ambos no nos gusta que no utilicen.' **Peter trago saliva y se sonrojo un poco.**

'No…' **Peter movió su cabeza para soltarse del tacto de Dominique. Dominique se quejo.** 'Se lo que piensas… lo sé porque yo ya lo pensé.' **Suspiro mirando el colchón.** 'pero fui yo quien hizo todo eso. No tenía que meter a Remus en esto, ni tampoco lastimar de esa manera a Sirius. Fui yo, no él. Lo único que debí de hacer fue decirle que no…' **a eso se refería Dominique cuando se refería a la versatilidad emocional de Peter.** 'Por favor… dejemos a Lorcan en paz.' **Dijo el chico tumbándose a la cama. Dominique miro su reloj.**

'No.' **Dijo la chica y Peter solo suspiro largo.** 'vas agradecérmelo luego.' **Dijo la chica mirándolo tenso de los hombros. Peter no dijo nada, por alguna razón él entendía que con personas com oDominiqeu no se tenía que discutir, era inútil porque ella era terca y tenía el aura de siempre conseguir lo que quería. Cosa que él no.** 'Ya casi tienes que irte.' **Dominique dijo para romper el silenció que se había creado después del tema de Lorcan.**

'lo sé…' **Dijo Peter con algo de nervios.** 'Ni siquiera se cómo puedo pasar la noche ahí…'

'¿James sigue tratando de disculparse?' **Peter trago saliva y pensó en James. En la forma que lo trataba a partir de su discusión. Como cuando se conocieron… sin reprocharle nada y casi con admiración, muy parecido a como James Sirius lo trataba y aunque siempre le había gustado volver a esos días…**

 _Antes de que Sirius se apareciera._

 **No le creía del todo al chico Potter…**

'Solo esta haciendo lo mismo que nosotros.' **Dijo el chico algo serio.** 'Solo trata de no sentirse culpable.'

'bueno, al menos te toma mas enserio.' **Dominique suspiro acomodándose junto a Peter, recargándose en la cabecera de la cama y estirando las piernas, Peter no le daba la espalda mirando la ventana que estaba al otro lado de la cama siguiente. Cerro los ojos cuando Dominique acarició su cabello.**

'no, solo quiere calmar la incomoda sensación. Cuando considere que fue suficiente parará, cuando Sirius vuelva a estar bien, se sentirá mejor… o cuando se harte.' **Dijo con amargura, se giro y tomo una de las manos de Dominique y la miro a los ojos. Ambos se sonrieron de la misma manera que lo habían hecho después de lo que paso en la ducha. Tal vez no se entendían del todo pero… se sentía como un apoyo. La chica pronto se acostó junto a él y se acerco a su rostro.**

'No deberías de irte entonces…' **Dijo acariciando sus mejillas. Peter sonrió quedo.** 'Deberías de quedarte aquí conmigo.' **Peter suspiro y se acerco un poco mas, entrelazando sus piernas con las de la chica.** 'no vale la pena solo volver para pretender algo…'

'no pretendo nada.' **Dijo Peter quedo.** 'Me gusta estar con ellos…' **Dominique lo miro alzando una ceja.** 'solo…'

'sh…' **la chica lo beso lento y Peter cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por eso.** 'Peter quédate.' **Dijo la chica cortando el beso para acurrucarse. Peter instintivamente la abrazo y apoyo su mentón en el cabello rojo de la Gryffindor.** 'Que Ted vuelva ahí y les lleve comida, al fin y al cabo quería pasar tiempo con su padre.' **Peter sonrió y asintió, lo único bueno que sentía que había salido de todo esto, era la forma en la que Ted se veía últimamente. La forma en la que le hablaba de Remus solo le daba esperanzas en creer que su amigo no lo odiaría si es que todo esto se descubría.**

'supongo, tiene sentido…' **Dijo el chico besando su cabello rojo y detectando su peculiar perfume.**

'Por supuesto que tiene sentido. Soy yo quien lo dice.' **Peter rió al escuchar el tono presumido de la pelirroja. Aun no podía creer que había estado con Dominique, que Dominique lo había volteado a ver… aun le provocaba cierta intimidación, pero era lo suficiente valiente para enfrentarse a eso y eso lo agradecía, al menos así se daba cuenta que había una verdadera parte de Gryffindor en él.**

'puedo llegar tarde… este castillo sigue siendo un tanto predecible.' **Dijo el chico mirando a la chica que solo sonrió de lado mostrando esa personalidad rebelde que tenía. No tardo mucho para atrapar sus labios en un beso apasionado. Peter siguió el beso las piernas le temblaban y sentía que en cualquier momento iba arruinarlo… Dominique tiro de su corbata y bajo por el cuello del rubio que soltó un gemido sonrojándose al escuchar la risita burlona de Dominique.**

'seh… deberías de quedarte.' **Dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio y sonriéndole socarrona. Peter desvió la mirada y asintió sintiéndose completamente apenado.**

 **OOoOO**

'Oh… ¡y es tan inteligente!' **Molly sonrió mirando a su metamorfomago amigo prácticamente danzar por el pasillo. El cabello tan azul como el cielo.** 'De verdad Molly, es increíble.' **Dijo Ted suspirando.** 'Tan sensible y tan tierno… no puedo creer de todo lo que me he perdido.' **Molly borro la sonrisa por un momento.**

'Bueno Ted, pero has tenido al tío Harry y a la tía Ginny…'

'si, pero no es lo mismo.' **Dijo Ted sin darles mucha importancia.** 'no me malinterpretes. Se los agradezco, pero… es que él… no es lo mismo Molly. Es difícil de explicarlo, es como… como si por fin encontraras tu lugar.' **Dijo Ted de nuevo con el cabello azulado.** 'muero por conocer a mamá…' **Molly abrió los ojos.**

'¿Qué? ¿Qué?' **Dijo la chica deteniendo a Ted.** 'Ted no… acaso… tú… es peligroso.' **Dijo la chica bajando la voz. Ted miro algo culpable hacía el suelo, lo sabía pero últimamente la idea no dejaba de pasear por su cabeza. Los días con su padre solo le había hecho querer mas. Querer a los dos ahí.** 'Ted…' **Molly trono los dedos al verlo sonreír soñando. Ted la miro y negó.**

'Ya Molly, solo lo dije…' **Dijo el chico caminando de nuevo.** 'No es como si tuviera el talento para repetir todo eso…' **Señalo a sus espaldas y Molly lo miro sin saber de lo que hablaba.** 'No lo sabes pero un hombre lobo casi me muerde.'

'¡Estas loco!' **Molly dijo asustada y sorprendida. Ted sonrió nervioso.**

'Y es por eso que no te lo he contado nunca.' **La tomo de los hombros y la dirigió por el camino despidiéndose de los alumnos que se quedaron mirando a Molly.** 'Oye, tranquila. Todos están aquí y nadie me mordió.' **Dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que Molly veía peligrosa, se detuvo y lo jalo hacía la pared para hablarle mas en privado.**

'Teddy…' **Ted suspiro largo sabiendo que uno de los sermones de la chica venía a atacarlo.** 'Promete que no volverás a intentar lo que sea que hiciste para traerlos…'

'Ya te dije que no puedo, no recuerdo si quiera lo que hice…'

'Teddy, promételo.' **Molly lo interrumpió porque sabía que Ted tenía mucho talento. Sobre todo cuando se proponía a hacer algo. Ted la miro y trono la boca.** 'Lo sabía quieres volver hacerlo.' **Molly lo señalo acusadoramente. Ted negó y levanto las manos.** 'Ted, no. Solo piensa en que si algo no sale bien, puedes no solo traer a tu madre…' **Ted sonrió al escuchar a la chica decir ese termino.** 'Puede que traigas a alguien mas, esta vez fueron sus propios amigos, pero ¿qué tal y si traes a tu madre cuando estaba en la batalla? ¿Qué sí cae aquí con un mortifago? ¿con Bellatrix Lestrange?' **Dijo en voz baja. Ted bajo la mirada sabiendo que había sido su propia tía quien había matado a su madre.**

'¿Qué tal y no?' **Molly bufo al escuchar el positivismo de Ted. No que le molestara que fuera optimista, solo que sabía que lo estaba usando como un excusa.**

'Ted…'

'Ya Molly, lo pensare…' **Dijo el chico aun sin querer ceder. Molly insistió con la mirada.** 'Lo pensare de verdad… es que no entiendes lo increíble que se siente. Para ustedes es sencillo pero toda mi vida estuve fantaseando este momento. No tienes idea en cuantas cosas nos parecemos o las manias que tengo y él también las tenía. Por un momento Molly, él no es una memoria. Por un instante de mi vida estoy hablándole a la persona y no a una foto.' **Molly sintió su estomago contraerse enternecida de las palabras del chico y la emoción que le ponía al decirlas.** 'Y es fascinante…' **Dijo el chico sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.** 'Es hermoso… y no quiero que termine. No quiero quedarme solo de nuevo…'

'Teddy no estas solo.' **Molly dijo de inmediato y lo abrazo. Ted asintió sabiendo que había hablado sin argumentos y solo por lo que sentía por la desesperación de perderlo ahora consciente, eso le dolería mucho mas.**

'Ya, tienes razón.' **Dijo abrazándola también.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo y Molly dejo caer los hombros para después sentir como Ted la abrazaba con mas fuerza.** 'Te tengo a ti; la increíble y valiente Molly.'

'¡Ted no!' **Molly se trato de bajar la falda cuando Ted la cargo y la hizo girar.** 'Bájame ya…'

'oh Molly te estoy demostrando mi cariño…' **Ted dijo entre risas y ya solo en plan de molestarla.** 'Te quiero, te quiero Molly.'

'¡Oigan!' **Ted grito y se tambaleo asustado por el grito. Molly tambaleo algo mareada por los giros, tropezó y Ted de inmediato la ayuda a levantarse apoyándola en ambos brazos.** '¿Estas bien Molly?' **Victoire se metió entre la pelirroja y Ted, a quién prácticamente lo empujo. Molly asintió.** 'Ven siéntate aquí…' **La llevo a una de las bancas de la escuela.** 'sé lo que se siente…' **Dijo la chica cruzando los brazos.**

'Hola Vi…' **Ted la saludo pero Victoire no dejaba de mirar a Molly.**

'…cuando un idiota solo se decide a girarte como si no tuviera cerebro…' **Ted alzó una ceja notando el tono apretado que Victoire usaba.**

'¿Estas molesta?' **Como odiaba que la conociera tanto… Decidió no contestarle nada aun.** '¿Vi?'

'¿quieres ir a la enfermería?' **Victoire le pregunto a su prima. Molly la miro y negó.**

'Solo fue el mareo Vi, estoy bien…' **Dijo la pelirroja notando el aura incomodo.**

'sí, Molly es indestructible.' **Ted se sentó junto a ella sonriéndole.**

'si, que bien…' **Victoire dijo en un tono frió. Tanto como Molly y Ted se miraron algo confundidos.**

'¿Vi, estas bien?' **Molly decidió preguntarle. Victoire la miro y luego miro al metamorfomago. Sonrió algo tensa.**

'excelente.' **Dijo la chica pero era claro que no era cierto.**

'Seguro, igual de excelente que Myrtle la llorona, ¿cierto Vi?' **Ted quiso bromear con ella para relajarla un poco pero la broma no salió como esperaba.**

'No entiendo tu referencia Edward, yo no estoy llorando.' **En ese punto la Gryffindor y el Hufflepuff supieron con quien era el problema. Ted suspiro largo.** 'Oh lo siento… Ted.' **Victoire dijo abriendo los brazos.**

'no, está bien.' **Dijo el chico recordando lo que había hecho Sirius por él, la última vez que había visto a Victoire. Ambos chicos desviaron la mirada del otro y Molly no sabía que hacer en medio de un ambiente tan tenso.**

'creo que yo…' **Molly hizo el intento por levantarse pero Victoire se sentó al otro lado de ella, dejándola ahora si como lo único que la separaba de Ted.**

'¿Cómo esta Chang, Ted?' **Era casi insultante la forma sarcástica en la que pronunciaba su nombre.** '¿ya regresaron?' **Molly arrugo la frente y miro a Ted, el chico negó haciendo un ademan de que Victoire estaba exagerando.** 'Entonces…' **Ted se detuvo y miro a Victoire.** '¿Están juntos?' **Dijo la chica sonriente.** 'Digo para felicitarlos. Después de la fiesta desapareciste.' **Molly rodo los ojos recordando la tonta fiesta para la que se había arreglado quedando plantada al final.** 'y ya no tuvimos la dicha de saber si…'

'no estamos saliendo de nuevo Victoire.' **Lo había estado enfadando con ese tonito ya, estaba interrumpiendo la buena energía que había tomado con su padre.** 'para que dejes de preocuparte.' **Victoire bufo.**

'Yo no estoy preocupada…' **Victoire dijo cruzándose de brazos. Ted se inclino para mirarla, la frente ligeramente arrugada, los brazos cruzados, los hombros tensos y ese tic en la rodilla.**

'Seh, se nota que no.' **Victoire lo miro y lo fulmino con la mirada.**

'¡No estoy preocupada!' **Molly se inclino hacía Ted al ser aturdida por Victoire, Ted se apiado de la chica y paso un brazo por sus hombros para taparle el oído. Victoire los miro abrazados y sintió un calor en la boca del estomago.** '¿¡Qué estas haciendo!?'

'La protejo…' **Ted dijo atrayéndola mas a él. Victoire arrugo la frente y negó.**

'¿De que?'

'De tus gritos.' **Dijo el chico y Victoire volvió a bufar ofendida.**

'Enserio se molesto…' **Dijo Molly al ver las mejillas de Victoire rojas.**

'¿Sabes que Molly?' **Ted le dijo al ver el aspecto de Victoire.** 'seguimos hablando luego…' **Molly asintió.**

'¡Oh-Oh-OH NO! No te detengas por mi.' **Dijo la chica levantándose y aun gritando. Molly saltó impresionada.** 'Sigan hablando y… abrazándose y… girando en el aire como…' **Pensó en lo tierno que se veía Ted cuando lo hacía con ella.** 'No me importa, solo quería saludarlos.' **Dijo algo trabada. Molly y Ted no dejaban de mirarla algo confundidos.** 'Supongo que están planeando su siguiente cita…' **Dijo la Ravenclaw algo dolida.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo. Molly miro a Ted y Ted miro a Molly y de repente sintieron algo de nauseas.** '¡No!' **Dijeron al mismo tiempo.**

'Me refiero a que…' **Ted le comenzó a explicar a Molly.** 'eres muy linda…' **Victoire ahogo un grito y alejo a Molly de Ted al instante.**

'Solo tiene 15…' **Molly miro de reojo a Victoire algo aplastada por los brazos de la rubia. Ted la miro y se sintió algo sucio…**

'¡Lo sé!' **Dijo el chico con una voz que representaba lo que sentía.** 'Ella es como mi prima…' **Victoire lo miro y negó.**

'Seguro…' **Dijo la chica algo confundida por el chico, por alguna razón esta vez si parecía mas a Ted.** 'no pensabas eso el otro día que estabas coqueteando con ella…'

'Vi, él no…' **Molly quiso hablar pero Victoire la apretó mas.**

'¿Coque…? Woah… Yo…' **Dijo Ted ofendido y sorprendido.** '¡Yo no le coqueteo! Yo…' **Ted miró a Molly y la chica solo desvió la mirada cuando vio sus ojos miel.**

 _Maldito hijo de…_

'escucha Vi…' **el cabello de Ted estaba naranja, tratando de no engancharse con la idea de regresar a la casa de los gritos antes para ir a golpearle la cara a Sirius.** 'no le estaba coqueteando… yo solo… me he sentido mal estos últimos días y he actuado algo idiota.' **Movía la rodilla con rapidez y Victoire lo miro extrañada, aunque no podía negar que toda su pose era un tanto divertida.** 'un verdadero, pero verdadero idiota. ¡Con "I" mayúscula! ¡Tan pero tan IDIOTA! ¡Un imbécil al que le van a partir la cara!' **Molly trago saliva pensando lo mal que Sirius lo iba a pasar.**

'me alegra que lo aceptes.' **Dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos y sonriendo de lado. Ted se detuvo y la miro aun con el cabello rojo, le sonrió y el tono de su cabellera se torno naranja. Sí… la había extrañado, la había extrañado sin importarle si lo quería o no, solo quería hablar con ella, reír con ella. Victoire parpadeo torpe y de inmediato borro la sonrisa.**

'Vi…' **Ted dio un paso hacía ella y Victoire sintió un cosquilleo en las manos.**

'Ted…' **La chica quería decirle algo para que parara, porque ahora estaba tan confundida. Recordaba su actitud con Molly, la forma en la actuó en la fiesta, como le habló… pero ese chico no era el que tenía enfrente; su mirada, su torpeza, la forma en la que balbuceaba y era tan exagerado, no parecía tener el control como el pasado Ted. Parecía ser…** '¿eres tú?' **Ted parpadeo y rió al escuchar la graciosa pregunta, en cambió Molly se tenso un poco, era obvio que Victoire sospechaba algo.**

'¿Cómo dices?' **Dijo Ted entre risas.** 'No lo sé Vi, ¿tú eres tú?' **Dijo el chico señalándola divertido. Victoire sonrió pero de nuevo borro la sonrisa de inmediato.**

'No estoy jugando…' **Dijo la chica caminando de regreso a Molly. Ted sonrió de lado y la siguió para sentarse al otro lado de la Gryffindor.**

'Pues si soy yo…' **Dijo Ted quedo mirando el suelo y sonriendo tranquilo, sabiendo lo que Sirius le había hecho a la rubia.** 'Y lo siento.' **Victoire miro de reojo y solo se encontró con los ojos tensos de su prima, eso la golpeo un poco.**

'Ehmmm… si no importa.' **Dijo la chica sintiéndose extraña.** 'Yo también.' **Dijo la chica en el mismo tono.** 'lamento arrollarte en la fiesta.' **Ted sonrió. Mientras que Molly miraba sorprendida a la Ravenclaw, que solo dejo caer los hombros nerviosa.**

'Bue…bueno… yo…' **La Gryffindor hizo el intento por levantarse pero la Ravenclaw la regreso, no quería quedarse a solas con él.** 'Vi…' **Dijo la chica al sentarse de golpe sintiendo que estuvo a punto de caerse. Victoire la miro diciéndole todo con la mirada, Molly sintió algo lindo en su estomago y acepto quedarse ahí porque sabía que era lo que se sentía estar cerca de alguien que te gusta. Fue una sorpresa saber que a Victoire le pasaba lo mismo…**

 _O tal vez solo le pase con Ted._

 **La Gryffindor sonrió algo enternecida por esa historia que por fin se estaba formando. Era obvio para ella que Victoire y Ted eran una pareja potencialmente cautivadora. Siempre de ocurrentes, siempre divertidos, siempre entendiéndose. No entendía porque no habían estado saliendo…**

'me lo merecía.' **Dijo el chico entre risas, suponía que hablaba de lo que había pasado en la fiesta.** 'Fui un idiota y…'

'ya quedo claro.' **Dijo Victoire entre risas. Molly sonrió mirando a ambos que reían.**

'sí, pero de verdad. No sé que me paso…' **Mintió, mas bien no sabía lo que le pasaba a Sirius.** 'lo de Kai…' **Victoire inclino ligeramente su cabeza para escuchar al chico mejor.** 'ya termino para mí.' **Victoire giro su cabeza para verlo, pero dio un pequeño salto cuando vio el rostro de Molly mirarla con ternura. Ted escucho quejarse a Victoire y su cabellera se aclaro un poco, creyendo que no le creía.** 'sé que no lo pareció pero…' **Molly le iba a preguntar a su prima si estaba bien pero Victoire negó y le tapo la boca para poder escuchar a Teddy.** '…como sea, te entiendo.' **Ted dijo sin entender la estrategia de Sirius, solo estaba creando un ambiente de incomodidad entre los dos.**

 _Supongo que Sirius tiene razón… tal vez no debería de presionar… de igual forma ella ya me rechazo._

'Molly…' **Ted le hablo a la chica, que lo miro enternecida por su cabello rubio.** 'tengo que irme…' **Dijo señalando el pasillo sin mucha energía. Molly miro a Victoire como si ella fuera la responsable de todo esto. Victoire cerró la boca y se señalo así misma, ella no había hecho nada.**

'¿A dónde vas?' **ambas chicas dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero al parecer Ted solo escucho la voz de Molly. Levanto la mirada y suspiro largo para después sonreír ligeramente.**

'ya sabes a donde…' **Dijo el chico mirando hacía la dirección del sauce boxeador.**

'Ted…' **Molly lo llamo preocupada, mientras que Victoire arrugo la frente sin entender nada.** 'Aun no es hora…' **Ted suspiro largo.** 'Solo piensa en lo que vas hacer. Si quieres podemos hablar y…'

'Nah… tienes cosas que hacer.' **Ted la miro aun algo desanimado.** 'yo solo, quiero…' **Victoire miro a Molly y después a Ted, ambos solo se miraban algo temerosos.** 'No quiero agobiarlo… pero...' **Entonces se detuvo y miro a Victoire que lo escuchaba atenta.** 'sabes que… tienes razón.' **Dijo sin mas.** 'Te veo luego.' **El chico le sonrió en corto y se dio la media vuelta. Molly lo miro alejarse por el pasillo y lentamente comenzó a sentir la pesada energía de Victoire detrás de ella.**

'Vi…' **Se giro temerosa y se encontró con su prima mirándola cruzada de brazos.**

'Molly.' **Victoire se escucho tensa y claro… molesta.** '¿Me puedes decir que es lo que le pasa al troglodita de allá?' **Señalo el camino por donde se había ido Ted mientras prácticamente acechaba a la chica.**

'Vi es… es…' **La mirada de Victoire era dura e insistente.** 'es complicado.' **Dijo con una voz chiquita y aguda.**

'¿Cómo?' **Dijo Victoire obviamente insatisfecha de esa respuesta, se estaba hartando de esas respuestas. Molly se encogió en hombros.** 'Escucha Molly.' **Victoire habló golpeado.** 'Me da gusto que tú y Ted sean… sean… cercanos.' **Dijo cerrando los ojos. Molly miro de reojo hacía el pasillo.** 'Se que Ted es una grandiosa persona y es un buen amigo. Se que es gracioso y ocurrente. Que a veces te hace salir del molde y te invita hacer cosas interesantes.'

'en definitiva…' **Molly dijo pensando en los merodeadores, pero Victoire continuo como si la chica nunca hubiera hablado.**

'Él es una persona interesante, algo torpe pero adorablemente torpe. Así que no me sorprende que ustedes dos tengan una…'

'él es… es como mi primo.' **Dijo la chica asintiendo repetitivamente para que a Victoire le quedara claro.**

'lo sé.' **La rubia se regaño así misma, sabía que de nuevo estaba exagerando todo.** 'Lo sé Molly es solo que…' **Victoire volteo a ver hacía Teddy que se hallaba caminando hacía el sauce boxeador.** 'no sé que nos sucede últimamente…' **Dijo la chica con tristeza.** 'Es que… ya casi no lo veo y… tú lo viste el otro día. Él estaba coqueteándote. Lo sé y tú lo sabes…'

'ehmmm… no creo que deberías de tomar eso como una referencia.' **Molly vacilo recordando a Sirius.** 'además ya te lo dijo, está confundido…'

'¿Confundido?' **Victoire la miro alzando una ceja.** '¿De qué?' **Molly la miro y desvió la mirada, eso aniquilo a la Ravenclaw.** 'Lo sabes… tú lo sabes.' **Molly chillo agudo sabiendo que estaba en un problema. Victoire solo apretó los labios, respiro profundo y…**

 _Ni siquiera se porque lo estoy reteniendo…_

'¡Ese es el problema Molly! Él actúa como si yo le hubiera hecho algo!' **Dijo la chica molesta y señalando el camino por donde se había ido Ted.** '¡No le he hecho nada, para aclarar!'

 _Si no contamos lo del beso-no beso._

'¡De acuerdo tal vez le hice algo! pero esto viene de meses antes… él, de un día para otro solo decidió sacarme del juego. ¡Ni siquiera hablamos! Cada vez que intento acercarme él… ¡él hace eso que hizo contigo!' **Molly trago saliva.**

 _Victoire créeme es mejor que no lo sepas._

'¡Y sí, me molesta! No me molesta que te lo diga a ti o que tu lo supieras antes que yo.' **Se señalo dramáticamente.** 'Me molesta la idea de que no quiere que lo sepa.' **Finalizo agotada, respirando agitado y claro algo desahogada.** 'Como si no confiara en mi, como si fuera otra de sus amigas mas que solo quiere…'

'Eso…'

'¿¡Que!?' **Victoire le pregunto aun energética provocando solo un salto de Molly, que rápidamente reacciono.**

'Digo que eso es muy raro en Ted.' **Molly dijo rápido.** 'Ya sabes… porque Ted no es del tipo de persona que haga eso…'

'¿A qué te refieres?' **En este momento Victoire confiaba mucho mas en Molly que en sus instintos, porque al parecer sus instintos se habían equivocado… otra vez. Esta era el momento en el que Molly tenía que convencer a Victoire de dejar de investigar lo que le pasaba a Ted y con suerte ayudarlo a no quedar mal frente a la chica…**

'Bueno es que… tienes que pensar que tal vez Ted esta así porque seguramente hay algo… personal y muy importante para él en su cabeza.' **Victoire arrugo la frente tratando de imaginar que era.** 'y tal vez necesite… honestamente creo que la única forma en la que puede solucionarlo, es… por sí mismo. Con tiempo y espacio…'

'¡Pero el te lo cuenta a ti!' **Molly se encogió al escuchar a la energética Victoire.**

'es que… no lo hizo.' **Dijo la chica recordando como se había metido en todo esto.** 'Fue mas como un… accidente.' **Asintió repetitivamente.** 'Victoire, él no quiere que la gente lo sepa. Por algo ha estado así estos meses…' **Dijo la chica tratando de hacer razonar a la rubia.** 'Tal vez deberías de… olvidarlo. Y enfocarte más en lo suyo…' **Victoire la miro y analizo la idea.** 'él te extraña. Tal vez no lo diga y tú no lo notes, pero se nota que te extraña. Es mas torpe de lo normal y toma decisiones impulsivas… se ve mas presionado de lo normal y… le falta esa chispa que tenía en el verano.' **A Victoire se le iluminaron los ojos pero al instante borro la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.**

 _Verano…_

'Si, bueno… me cuesta trabajo creerlo.' **Dijo la chica en un suspiro y se volvió a sentar en la banca luciendo triste.** '¿Recuerdas esa fiesta de Chang?' **Miro a Molly de reojo con una cara de desanimo. Molly asintió, como no la recordaría.** 'él tomo a Chang y la beso enfrente de todos…' **Dijo con tristeza. Molly abrió los ojos como platos.** 'tuve que arrollarlo para que parara…' **La Gryffindor sacudió su cabeza y miro a Victoire que asintió dejando caer los hombros.** 'se veía realmente seguro de lo que hacía; tan galante y coqueto, haciendo reír a todos sin su torpeza de siempre, sonriéndole a las chicas e incluso acercándose a Chang demasiado para creer en un "Ya termino para mi". Parecía realmente un idiota…' **Dijo la chica y Molly comenzó a atar cabos…** 'no pude evitarlo. Él estaba ensuciando esa imagen que tenía de él y que tanto me gusta… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?' **Victoire parpadeo.** 'Él… no me gusta… digo, si me gusta pero no me gusta…' **Estaba confundida sintiendo una incomoda sensación en su pecho.** 'Si te gustara Victoire lo hubieras besado.' **Dijo recordándose así misma, mientras… Molly estaba pensando, ella tampoco se imaginaba a Ted haciendo todas esas cosas.**

 _Coqueto, galante… demasiado cerca... piensa, piensa, piens… ¡Oh! ¡Sirrrrriussss!_

'Pero no lo hiciste, ¡porque él no te gusta! Él solo es un graaaaaan amigo, por el que estas… estas…' **Miro a Molly y no pudo evitar volver a sentirse molesta por la forma en la que Ted la había cargado…** '¡Por Merlín!' **se levanto de golpe y con la voz rasposa, casi como si fuera la voz de un troll.** 'estoy celosa.' **La voz continuo pero a Molly pareció no inmutarle.**

 _¡Es increíble que besara a Chang! ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿acaso quiere que los descubran? ¿acaso quiere mandarnos a todos a Azkaban? ¿¡Por qué la beso!?_

'¡detente tu tren ahí Victoire Weasley!' **La rubia se detuvo y aplaudió haciendo despertar a la Gryffindor.** '¿estas celosa?' **Se hablaba así misma pero Molly abrió los ojos sintiendo que la pregunta era para ella**

'¡No!' **la pelirroja negó inmediatamente roja de la cara.**

'¡Exacto!' **La rubia se levanto triunfante.** 'Porque si son celos, son solo como… amigables. Ya sabes…'

'Por supuesto.' **Dijo Molly dándole la razón.** 'no son celos diría yo… es mas… mas… mas como… como que no quieres que todo explote y se salga de control.' **La pelirroja no pudo evitar recordar la forma en la que Sirius y ella habían amanecido aquel día, abrazados.**

'Eso es. Es solo la parte organizada de mi que pide a gritos que no destruya todo. Que lo ayude.' **Victoire dijo tronando los dedos.**

'sí, sí… ¡Sí! solo ayuda, cierto…' **Dijo Molly asintiendo repetitivamente.**

'No es otra cosa.'

'ninguna otra cosa. Todo está claro y es solo… ayuda.' **Dijo Molly tratando de dejar de pensar en la forma en la que Sirius le sonreía.**

'Eso es todo…' **Dijo Victoire volviéndose a sentar, esta vez Molly la acompaño. La rubia asentía todavía pensando en su lógica… hasta que vio a dos chicos correr por el pasillo entre risas.**

 _El parque… el verano… él me beso y yo…yo lo bese. Esa vez lo bese… lo bese porque… él me beso… lo bese porque…_

 **OoO**

" _lo siento Vi… no quería… no pienses… es solo el alcohol… y la mala semana que estoy teniendo…"_

" _eso duele."_

" _¡No! me gusto besarte… ¡digo! No fue un mal beso…"_

" _He tenido peores Lupin. Tranquilo, es normal entre nosotros… tú siempre has estado ahí y yo también, en algún punto iba a pasar."_

" _¿Qué?"_

" _esto."_

" _¿esto?"_

" _ya sabes, que me beses y entonces ambos nos diéramos cuenta."_

" _¿nos diéramos cuenta, de que?"_

" _¡vamos Teddy usa la cabeza!"_

" _oh ya…"_

" _¿Lo tienes genio?"_ **Victoire alzó ambas cejas mientras seguía columpiándose. Ted asintió y volvió a su columpio, solo se sentó.** _"no pasara nada entre nosotros."_ **El Lupin la miro y la rubia solo le sonrió.**

" _no quiero arruinarlo Vi…"_ **Dijo Teddy mirándola.** _"No quiero meter la pata contigo. No contigo…"_ **Victoire lo miró y asintió. Así se quedaron por un rato, mirándose el uno a otro hasta que Ted se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo y seguro de lo que la mirada de Victoire decía.** _"Nada."_ **El chico sonrió finalmente. Se quedaron mirando por un rato mas hasta que Victoire rió.**

" _Aunque… si podemos hacer algo para enmendar ese terrible beso, Lupin."_ **Ted rió y se rasco la nuca algo sonrojado.** _"me rehusó a creer que todas esas cosas que Chang dice de mi mejor amigo, sean inventadas."_

" _Tal vez lo sean…"_ **Ted se rió y cuando volteo a ver a la rubia la chica estaba cerca de él.** _"Vi…"_

" _vamos Hufflepuff, tienes una reputación que cuidar."_ **Y entonces se acerco a él hasta que sus labios…**

 **OoO**

'Soy una idiota.' **Victoire se restregó la mano en la cara.** '¡Es increíble que hiciera eso!'

'Lo sé…' **Molly se escucho después de ella. Victoire la miro a ver de reojo y supo de inmediato que no hablaba de ella. Pero la verdad lo que estaba sintiendo le provocaba tanta desesperación que para ella era mejor platicarlo luego, pero era la prima mayor sentía que era su obligación y sobre todo con Molly, que bien sabía que no tenía muchas experiencias amorosas.**

'¿Quieres hablar de eso?' **La rubia le pregunto sin mirarla. Molly abrió los ojos, trago saliva y sintió un escalofrió.**

'No.' **Dijo en definitiva.**

'Hecho.' **La rubia recargó su cabeza en su hombro con una clara expresión de derrota. Molly arrugo la frente haciendo una cara cómica que mas bien representaba algo espantoso para ella. Ambas confundidas, pensando en unos ojos…**

'Bueno al menos ya volvió a sus ojos miel…' **Dijo la chica con una media sonrisa.** 'ni siquiera me acuerdo del color de…'

'Grises…' **Victoire miro de reojo hacía su prima.** 'Eran Grises.' **Dijo Molly tragando saliva mientras estaba sonrojada.**

 **OOoOO**

 **A ella le podían decir enfadosa. No sería la primera vez que se lo dirían. Podían decirle terca. Tampoco sería la primera vez con ese adjetivo. Podían decirle necia. Ese tampoco era nuevo. Adjetivos no muy bien apreciados por la gente… a ella no le importaban. No le importaba, le podían decir lo que quisieran. Se molestaría con un "Tonta" e incluso un "Ilusa" no llegaría hacerla perder los estribos. Pero un "desertora" la aniquilaba. Ella no se rendiría en nada de lo que ya había puesto su dedicación, ganas y atención. No se rendiría porque ella era testaruda, necia y enfadosa. Un defecto o cualidad… no le importaba mucho. Porque lo importante eran los resultados… seguiría insistiendo, lo haría con el Quidditch, lo haría con Pociones y lo haría con Lorcan.**

'¡Lorcan!' **La morena Weasley grito escandalosamente y apretó el paso cuando un escuálido rubio de su misma casa Ravenclaw, cambio de dirección.** '¡Lorcan espera!' **La chica comenzó a correr y para Lorcan parecía que debajo de sus pies había un terremoto. Abrazó su cuaderno amarillo y continuo con su camino esperando a que la chica lo alcanzara aun a pesar de que estaba huyendo de ella.**

 **Era difícil alcanzarlo cuando todos estaban saliendo de sus clases y no sabían si ir a su sala común, al gran comedor o a otra de las muchas instalaciones del castillo. Roxanne pedía permiso para pasar, se ponía de puntitas para no perderle el rastro al chico que tenía el camino libre ya que nadie quería chocar con él.**

'Pero que suerte tienes…' **Gruño la morena deseando tener la fría temperatura de Lorcan para alejar a todos y así por fin alcanzarlo.** '¡Voy alcanzarte, te lo prometo!'

 **Un par de metros mas y el rubio dejo de escuchar la voz escandalosa de la Weasley. Trago saliva y camino mirando con tristeza el suelo de su escuela, sin saber a donde ir…**

 _Gran comedor. Recuerda, Lysander te esta esperando._

 **El chico se acomodo la bufanda al pasar por una parte del castillo al aire libre, miro hacía el sauce boxeador y tuvo que suprimir todas las ganas de entrar a él y saber como seguía Sirius… parpadeo con tristeza y siguió caminando tratando de recordar otra vez lo que había pasado ese día. No entendía como había llegado a su cama y porque tenía indicios de resfriado. La mayoría de los alumnos apenas comenzaban a usar algunos de los artículos para la temporada de frio, él ya los usaba todos. Y cargaba en todo momento vitaminas y la perla con la que salía ahora le acompañaban otras dos, las tres brillando de un azul turquesa con destellos purpuras y contorno naranja, con varias venas doradas, tratando de contener la fría temperatura del chico. Suspiro cansado y se detuvo sin apoyarse en la pared porque estaba fría y aun a pesar de llevar todas sus ropas prefería no arriesgarse. Volvió a levantar la mirada para mirar ese árbol legendario. Había entrado en él, había descubierto la casa de los gritos, había dormido en ella, había presenciado a un hombre lobo… al menos su comportamiento, había hablado con él. Sonrió al recordarlo, sonrió al recordar a Sirius sonreírle y haciéndole cosquillas, recordó sus manos juntas… también había hecho eso. Bajo la mirada para ver su cuaderno amarillo, lo apretó mas a él y sonrió melancólicamente. Lo abrió hojeando todas las cosas que había escrito de diferentes criaturas, su letra de once años en la sección de plantas exóticas. Un dibujo de cada una de ellas, con información, datos interesantes y la fuente de información debajo del texto, función para los magos o cualquier otro ser vivo, nombre de clasificación, diferentes derivaciones y al final su firma… en ese tiempo su nombre. Así era con cada hoja, con cada especie, cada planta. Todo tan ordenado, tan colorido, tan bonito. Ese cuaderno olía a naturaleza, se sentía magia en el e irradiaba instinto en cada hoja que tocaras. Maltratado pero aun entero, Lorcan se había encargado de eso, de eso y de seguir el mismo formato en cada sección. Sus padres le habían enseñado a observar, a descubrir, a entender y maravillarse; le enseñaron a mirar el mundo como lo que era; un cumulo de magia formada en diferentes tipos de tamaños y colores.**

" _¿Qué cualidades comparten un hipogrifo y un mago?"_

 **Lorcan toco con sus dedos protegidos por guantes esa pregunta. Esa no era su letra… esa letra era de alguien mas… y no tenía once años.**

" _Edwin E. Hunter."_

 **Lorcan trago saliva y parpadeo repetitivamente para que sus ojos no se humedecieran. Era algo traumatizante ver la letra y poder ver los gestos de aquel muchacho al escribir en el cuaderno… aun recordaba Lorcan como arrugaba la frente al escribir, no porque estuviera molesto, ni siquiera se veía molesto cuando lo hacía…**

" _Para ti._

 _Fue un honor vivir la primera parte contigo. Que sea el primer volumen de muchos y que sea como tú; único._

 _Atte: Tu Compañero Explorador; Eddy."_

 **Y fue Edwin Eberhard Hunter quien le había enseñado a ser ordenado, a seguir sus instintos, a jamás preguntarse porque los demás no comprendían, porque según él…**

' _están esperando a que alguien les muestre como. Están esperando a que alguien se los explique… No hay nada de malo en ti.'_

'Eddy…' **Lorcan lo extrañaba. Y ni siquiera podía permitirse extrañarlo porque hacerlo estaba mal… porque ese chico lo había lastimado. Porque era demente hacerlo, era enfermo… pero aun así él en el fondo, lo extrañaba.**

 **Extrañaba que alguien lo mirara de la forma en la que él lo hacía, que le sonriera cuando tenía una teoría fuera de lo normal, que lo ayudara con los libros de la biblioteca, extrañaba a alguien desayunar con él, que despeinara su cabello buscando nargles, que lo escuchara… extrañaba su voz, extrañaba sus ojos…, extrañaba que lo tomara de los hombros, que lo defendiera no para sentirse a salvo sino para que le guiñara el ojo diciéndole que todo iba estar bien, extrañaba que tomara su cuaderno y escribiera notas en el, extrañaba ver sus ojos de sorpresa, extrañaba la forma en la que le hablaba a las plantas a los animales, extrañaba su colonia, extrañaba la forma en la que decía su apellido con un acento en la segunda "a" que no existía, extrañaba verlo parado a la entrada de la sala común, con el uniforme impecable pero la placa del premio anual de cabeza, con sus lentes de lectura sosteniendo un comic muggle; podía ver los dibujos de "Archie" desde las escaleras. Siempre igual; bajaba cinco escalones y Eddy levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con él y le sonreía siempre en el séptimo escalón, guardaba su comic y para cuando él terminaba con las escaleras, Edwin Eberhard Hunter tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y le sonreía de lado esperándolo para llevarlo a su primera clase. "¿Listo amigo?" extrañaba eso también… creo que esa era la parte del día que mas extrañaba.**

'Oye, estaba pensando en una excusa perfecta para que vuelvas mañana…' **Dominique miraba a Peter a los ojos y por caminar de espaldas choco contra Lorcan.** 'Lo siento.' **Dijo Dominique y al ver al gemelo. Alzó una ceja y miro a Peter.**

'Ho-Hola…' **El chico sonó algo desesperado por encontrarse con alguno de ellos. Le había prometido a Lysander no buscarlos pero chocar con ellos para intercambiar un par de palabras no rompía ningún estatuto de la promesa.** 'Señor Pettigrew…' **Sonrió al ver a Peter que intercambio miradas con Dominique.**

'Desaparece fenómeno.' **Dominique se encargo del asunto ignorando esa emoción que se formaba en ella por debajo de la piel. Lorcan parpadeo confundido y la chica tomo a Peter de la mano para irse de ahí y poder dejar de ver ese cabello corto, que solo le recordaba lo cobarde que había sido y lo sencillo que fue dejarse vencer tanto por Lysander como por su otro yo.**

'Señor Pettigrew…' **Lorcan lo llamo algo desesperado.** 'Sirius…' **Peter abrió los ojos y lo miro asustado, temiendo que lo recordara.** '¿Cómo esta Sirius?' **Dijo el chico acercándose a él, Peter trago saliva y bajo la mirada. Lorcan arrugo ligeramente el ceño tratando de descifrar la reacción del rubio de Gryffindor.**

'¿Qué no lo entiendes?' **Dominique se metió entre los dos sabiendo que Peter no estaba para hablar de ese tema.** '¡Largo!' **Dijo señalándole el pasillo.** 'Antes de que le diga a tu hermanito lo que estás haciendo.' **Lorcan negó en corto y Dominique levanto ambas cejas para tomar a Peter y jalarlo con ella.**

'Lo siento…' **Dijo el Ravenclaw, ni siquiera sabía porque se disculpaba, pero eso no importaba Dominique y Peter parecía que iban corriendo… parecía que huían de él. El chico se sintió de nuevo solo… suspiro con tristeza y miro de nuevo su cuaderno amarillo.**

 _Lysander aun te espera…_

 **Se dio la media vuelta para seguir con su camino al Gran Comed…**

'¡Lorcan!' **Lorcan dio un salto, incluso soltó su cuaderno amarillo que salió volando por el susto.** '¡No te muevas!' **Ahí estaba… no podía creerlo, ahí estaba. Lo había alcanzado. Roxanne Weasley lo señalaba mientras caminaba de espaldas e iba por su cuaderno amarillo que había caído un par de metros detrás de ella.** 'Quieto.' **Le dijo como si se tratara de un animal en entrenamiento. Lorcan sintió cosquillas en el estomago de solo pensarlo. La morena se agacho sin quitarle la mirada a Lorcan, tanteo el suelo y cuando encontró el cuaderno lo tomo para caminar lentamente al chico que solo la miraba embobado.** 'Aquí esta.' **Dijo la chica mostrándole el cuaderno, Lorcan asintió mirando su cuaderno. Estiro las manos y Roxanne se lo iba a dar hasta que medito sobre la idea.** 'Nop.' **Lo quito de su alcance y Lorcan hizo un sonido de sufrimiento, que hizo reír a Roxanne creyendo que él chico estaba jugando.** 'tranquilo, te lo daré.' **Dijo la chica sonriéndole. Lorcan se relajo al escucharla.** 'Solo quiero hablar contigo.' **Entonces su rostro tomo un gesto serio y al siguiente segundo la chica tenía las manos en la cintura y lo miraba con reprimenda.** 'Me dejaste.' **Fue directa y Lorcan desvió la mirada.** 'Te he estado siguiendo durante estos últimos días. He estado gritando tu nombre y tú…' **Le picoteo el pecho haciendo que el chico se tambaleara, la chica abrió los ojos y lo sostuvo para que volviera a tener equilibrio, le sonrió como señal de disculpa. Lorcan trago saliva y solo parpadeo sosteniéndose de la pared sin importar si estuviera fría o no, sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar.** 'dime que es lo que te pasa.' **Dijo la chica abriendo los brazos.** '¿te he hecho algo? ni siquiera me volteas a ver, solo corres de mi…' **Dijo agachando la mirada con tristeza. Lorcan negó y se acerco a ella tocando su brazo. La morena levanto la mirada y Lorcan tomo distancia.** 'No.' **La morena le dijo ruda tomando su manga y atrayéndolo a ella.** '¿Por qué huyes de mi?' **Dijo con dolor.** '¿Ya no te agrado? ¿te hartaron las clases? ¿soy un caso perdido y no sabes como decírmelo? ¿decidiste estar molesto por la explosión en tu cara, el otro día? Dime ¡Dime Lorcan!'

'No.' **Dijo el chico negando con dolor.** 'no es eso…' **Dijo sin mirarla, Roxanne arrugo la frente sin agradarle eso.** 'es… yo…'

'vamos Lorcan, yo se que eres muy listo para hacer eso. Solo dímelo.' **Dijo la chica acercándose mas y Lorcan aguanto la respiración porque al detectar su olor, sus rodillas vacilaron. Cerro los ojos.** '¿de verdad? ¿te parezco tan desagradable?'

'¡No!' **Lorcan dijo de inmediato abriendo los ojos.**

'¿ENTONCES?' **Impaciente, otro adjetivo para describirla.** 'Se que lo arruine pero creí que ya habíamos superado esa parte, tú eres un tipo muy fuerte Lorcan, creí que lo del caldero solo había sido… te ayude con lo de tu castigo y… si quieres que primero te enseñe a volar ¡lo hago! Lo podemos hacer ahora mismo…' **Tomo a Lorcan de la mano y lo jalo, Lorcan tropezó pero la siguió, la siguió, la siguió y por un momento se decidió a olvidar la tortura de promesa que le había hecho a su hermano, decidió irse con Roxanne mientras pensaba como es que su cerebro pudo haber hecho ese tipo de promesa a Lysander, no lo entendía y seguro le fue sencillo cuando lo dijo pero esos días habían sido una tortura, un intriga y una terrible soledad. No le importaba que le explotara diez calderos en la cara, no podía. No quería sentirse así ni ver a Roxanne así porque lo hacía sentir mal, porque ninguna de esas cosas tenía sentido para él ahora. Así que iba a tropezones, tratando de que su bufanda no se cayera y quedara a mitad del pasillo.** 'Vas a volar y luego iremos a Pociones y seguiremos con nuestras clases… y yo pasare la materia y tú volaras mejor que el zopenco de tu hermano.' **Lorcan la escucho y sintió sofocado su pecho.**

'No…' **Dijo el chico deteniéndose en seco. Roxanne que tenía mas fuerza que él, seguía caminando haciendo que el chico cayera y la chica tropezara también.**

'Lorcan…' **Se quejo la morena mirando hacía atrás. Le sonrió al verlo con la bufanda y todo su uniforme hecho un desastre.** 'No quiero imaginar como quede yo.' **Dijo entre risas. Lorcan levanto la mirada y vio la mano de la morena ofreciéndole ayuda. Sonrió quedo y estiro su mano tímidamente, Roxanne se encargo de acortar el espacio de ambas manos y lo tomo impulsivamente.** 'Arriba.' **Dijo la chica ayudándolo, Roxanne tuvo que sostenerlo de ambas manos porque Lorcan tenía un terrible equilibrio.** 'Ya esta…' **Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Lorcan asintió ligeramente boquiabierto, miro sus manos… ambas estaban entrelazadas con las de Roxanne. De nuevo quiso romper la promesa con su hermano. De nuevo sentía sus rodillas temblorosas. De nuevo sentía cosquillas en sus labios.** 'No vuelvas hacer eso…' **Dijo Roxanne entre risas. Lorcan trago saliva y se encogió en sus hombros.** 'Andando…' **La chica energética se giro para llevarlo a volar. Lorcan dio un paso pero se detuvo nuevamente, fue una suerte que Roxanne no llevara carrera.** 'Lorcan…' **La morena lo miro de reojo creyendo que estaba jugando pero Lorcan solo miraba sus manos entrelazadas con un gesto que alarmo a Weasley.** '¿Lorcan?' **EL chico levanto la mirada hacia ella.** 'No… Lorcan, iremos ahora mism…'

'No puedo.' **La interrumpió con una voz sufrida.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo el chico mirando una vez mas las manos y separando la suya, Roxanne dejo caer la suya en shock.**

'¡Pero oye, escucha! ¡ya vamos para allá! ¡vas a volar! ¡Lorc…!' **Lorcan asintió y cerro los ojos estirando su mano, Roxanne alzó una ceja confundida. ¿Estaba aceptando?**

'Por favor… ya hablamos.' **Dijo el chico estirando su mano. La morena negó sin entender…** 'Ya hablamos…' **Roxanne miro a su alrededor y vio hacía donde apuntaba la mano de Lorcan.**

'Tu cuaderno…' **Dijo la chica para si. Lorcan asintió aun con los ojos cerrados.** 'Pero Lorcan…'

'Ya hablamos.' **Lorcan insistió, pero esta vez sonó triste.**

'Escucha, se que te dije que después de hablar… bueno, ya ni me acuerdo pero… escucha, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo… no puedes solamente dejarme… Lorcan no me dejes.' **Lorcan giro la cabeza con dolor, como si ese tono de Roxanne lo estuviera torturado y no era realmente el tono sino todo en conjunto. Sintió algo apachurrando su pecho, algo peligroso que se hacía cada vez mas grande. Supo que tenía que detenerlo antes de que explotara.**

'No puedo. No puedo seguir ayudándote. Lo siento' **Le dijo acercándose para tomar su cuaderno, Roxanne se hizo para atrás para poner distancia entre él y el cuaderno.**

'Lorcan, espera… ambos hicimos un trato y…'

'Por favor… dámelo… dámelo… no quiero…' **cada vez sentía más presión en su pecho.** 'por favor… no quiero que… no quiero… solo… ¡Dámelo!' **Le grito y Roxanne se detuvo mirándolo con los ojos abiertos sorprendida. Lorcan se sintió de lo peor al ver la mirada de la chica.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo el chico acercándose a ella y tomando su cuaderno. La chica ni siquiera lo detuvo, se lo entrego sintiéndose algo avergonzada también.**

'Lorc…' **Roxanne quiso detenerlo pero Lorcan negó y solo le murmuro la única palabra que le pareció correcta para ella.**

'gracias…' **El chico dijo como si fuera su despedida.**

'¿De qué? Oye…' **Roxanne se giro para verlo pero Lorcan ya caminaba hacía el Gran Comedor, sin querer voltear hacía atrás.** 'Lorcan…' **Roxanne dijo quedo mientras lo miraba alejarse. Trago saliva y parpadeo un par de veces antes de que su mirada cambiara a una certera. Podían llamarla como quisieran, ella no desertaba.**

 **OOoOO**

'entonces…' **Remus miro de un lado a otro mientras Ted aventaba sus cosas al azar.** '¿Va a quedarse? De verdad va a quedarse.' **Volteo a ver a James pero James solo dejo caer los hombros y se cruzo de brazos para voltear la cara.** 'Ya para con eso…' 

'Ted, ¿Qué demonios estas…? auch…'

'mejor cállate.' **Ted lo miro y saco una caja de su mochila.** 'Va a ser increíble.' **El metamorfomago se volteo a ver a Remus que solo alzó una ceja. Ted lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo a la pequeña "sala" que Remus había improvisado, que no era otra cosa más que una división entre el lado de Sirius y el de él. Ted puso la caja en la mesa y se tumbo a un puff para acercar otro para su padre.** 'Anda, esto te va a encantar.' **Dijo el chico guiñándole el ojo. Remus se sonrojo, mirando hacía James que solo se aguantaba las ganas de reír. Sirius por su parte solo se cruzo de brazos.** 'Ven, ven, ven, ven, ven…' **Remus tomo asiento.** '¿Cómo estás?' **Remus tallo su brazo algo incomodo.**

'Bien…' **Dijo el chico algo confundido ya habían pasado por esto.** '¿Tú estás bien?' **Remus le pregunto alzando una ceja. Ted se detuvo y suspiro con una sonrisa.**

'Me alegra que lo preguntes.' **Dijo el chico mirándolo con una sonrisa soñadora.** 'La verdad es que estoy algo confundido… y harto… y desanimado también…' **Remus parpadeo y se acerco al ver su cabello aclararse.** 'Solo quería volver aquí contigo…' **Dijo el chico abrazándolo. Remus se quedo quieto, ese movimiento lo había tomado de sorpresa.**

'James…' **Sirius le llamo al chico en un tono molesto. El chico Potter lo miro y le volteo la cara.** '¡James!' **James no cedió y miro a Ted que seguía abrazando a Remus.** 'dile que déje de hacer eso…' **James resoplo y se levanto para alejarse de él. Sirius lo miro boquiabierto y ofendido.** 'Bien, si quieres que se lo coma por mi no hay problema.' **Dijo el chico Black harto.**

'Ted…' **Remus le hablo quedo, toco su cabello y Ted volteo a verlo.** '¿Qué… qué paso?' **Dijo el chico algo extrañado.**

'Ya te lo dije… es complicado.' **Dijo el chico pensando en todo el embrollo con Victoire.** 'Es culpa de tu amigo…' **Miro a Sirius con antipatía. Remus alzó una ceja.**

'Él no se ha movido de aquí.' **Remus defendió a Sirius y Ted se avergonzó un poco.**

'Es algo que hizo antes…' **Dijo el chico tratando de no culpar del todo al chico Black. Remus miro a Sirius, él también lo miraba… cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron los dos las desviaron enseguida, como si eso no hubiera pasado.**

'entonces…' **Remus solo hablo porque no quería volver a pensar en lo terrible que era que Sirius no le hablara.** 'vasa quedarte.' **Ted asintió y Remus suspiro.**

 _Bueno… es una buena noticia. Al menos no vas a sentirte tan solo e incomodo._

'Traje esto…' **Dijo Ted sacudiendo una caja.** 'Es un telescopio… un regalo… tal vez no un regalo…' **Dijo el chico vacilando.** 'Podíamos considerar que es un regalo…' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros y sonriendo socarrón, Remus alzó una ceja sonriente conocía esa sonrisa.**

'¿a quién se lo quitaste?' **Ted lo miro y rió.**

'apostamos, no es mi culpa que no sepa de…'

'Quidditch.' **El metamorfomago se quedo quieto y alzo una ceja extrañado.**

'¿Cómo…?' **Remus negó y le ahorro las palabras.**

'he escuchado esa historia antes.' **Remus se levanto y miro de reojo a sus otros dos amigos. La sonrisa se le borro lentamente.**

'¿aun no te habla?' **Ted le pregunto en voz queda. Remus sintió una incomoda sensación en el pecho.** 'Porque no…'

'¿Por qué volviste tan pronto?' **Remus lo interrumpió. Ted abrió los ojos y desvió la mirada mientras que su cabello volvía aclararse.**

'Pues… tuve algo.' **Ted hablo sin querer decir mas.**

'¿Algo?' **Remus alzó una ceja.** '¿tan importante como para salir de clases?' **Ted lo miro y sonrió algo divertido. Remus acababa de sonar como todo un padre.**

'Pues… supongo.' **Dijo Ted entre risas imaginando los mismos discursos de Harry en la voz de su padre. Por alguna razón los anheló. Remus negó con la cabeza y se acerco a él.**

'Ted…' **Lo toco del brazo para que lo mirara.** 'Te agradezco lo que haces por nosotros pero… no es justo que atrases toda tu vida solo porque quieres ayudarnos. No es justo.' **Ted trago saliva y sonrió enternecido.** 'nosotros estamos bien por ahora.' **El Gryffindor mostro el cuarto.** 'Esto es mucho mas de lo que podemos pedir y tenemos tiempo de sobra para investigar algún método que pueda regresarnos. No tienes porque preocuparte… no tienes porque descuidar todas tus actividades.'

'no… no es nada de eso' **Ted lo detuvo.** 'Digo, si estoy algo atrasado en algunos deberes pero…'

'¿ves de lo que hablo?' **Remus lo volvió a interrumpir.** 'En algún punto va a afectarte. Vas a estar sobre cargado y el estrés… pfff… es estrés es la muerte.' **Dijo Remus en un suspiro largo con una cara un tanto chistosa pero al mismo tiempo cansada.** 'Así que… no te preocupes.' **Le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro, Ted miro su mano y sonrió.** 'si tienes que volver…'

'de igual forma no puedo concentrarme.' **Ted le dijo mientras volvía a sentarse.** 'no puedo dejar de pensar en todo…' **Dijo el chico utilizando sus manos para envolver todo.**

'¿Todo?' **Remus se sentó junto a él. Ted asintió mirándolo para después quejarse y golpearse la frente.**

'No te he contado nada.' **Dijo con una voz frustrada.** '¿lo ves? Esas cosas no son importantes comparado a lo que te tengo que decir.' **Remus abrió los ojos y se hizo ligeramente hacía atrás, cuando Ted se aceroc energético hacía él.** 'Si lo supieras, lo entenderías…' **Dijo el chico dándole espació a su padre que se veía un tanto incomodo.** 'Pero primero tengo que conquistarte…' **Remus se atraganto y miro de reojo a Ted, algo pálido.**

'¿conquistarme?' **Remus trato de ocultar su voz en shock pero era algo casi imposible, ese chico era demasiado directo. Ted lo miro y abrió los ojos negando al ver a su padre sonrojado.**

'¡me refiero a alguien mas!' **Dijo el chico de inmediato.** 'Hablaba pensando en alguien mas…' **El chico señalo su cabeza mientras su cabello se tornaba fuschia** 'Ya sabes… no a ti…' **Dijo el chico torpe y Remus asintió.** 'Digo no es que no seas lindo…' **Remus apretó los labios y se hizo hacía atrás.** '¡No, no, no! No te vayas… no es eso… me refiero a que eres lindo per…

'¿Qué pasa allá?' **Sirius se escucho con la voz un tanto molesta.** 'Gusarajo, manos arriba.' **Ted se volteo a verlo extrañado.** 'Arriba dije.' **Lo amenazo con su dedo índice. Ted rodo los ojos y levanto las manos.** 'Ahora…' **Sirius trato de levantarse.** 'Mierda… ¿Has visto a Colagusano?' **Se rindió.** '¿James quieres…?' **James lo miro y lo ignoro.** '¡Deja eso quieres!' **Ted camino hacía él porque Remus lo había hecho.**

'¿necesitas ayuda?' **Remus le pregunto en un tono muy neutral a Sirius, este se limito a negar y el chico de ojos miel solo asintió recargándose en la silla donde estaba sentado James, quien al verlo se levanto y camino lejos de él también. Remus lo siguió con la mirada y solo rodo los ojos.**

'¿Qué tienes anciano?' **Ted camino hacía Sirius quien lo miro amenazante.** 'bueno, buenas noticias… por su mirada, puedo decir que se esta aliviando.' 'Sí, cada vez mas rápido.' **Ted dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Remus rió y tanto como el metamorfomago como Sirius lo miraron. Remus se sintió algo observado así que termino por aclararse la garganta.**

'¿Dónde esta Lorcan, Gusarajo?' **Sirius dijo mirándose el hombro. Estaba cerrado pero había algo que no lo hacía sentirse del todo cómodo. Peter le había explicado que era normal que se sintiera fuera de lugar y con nauseas. El hombro le dolería un par de días mas pero que se curaría.** 'ya pasaron dos días y sigo con el estúpido dolor. Y según Peter, no deja de ser normal.' **Dijo algo desesperado.** 'Quiero salir…' **Dijo el chico mirando la ventana.**

'Sí, ¿para hacer mi mundo de cabeza?' **Sirius sonrió socarrón.**

'extraño a Kai…' 

'¿También a Molly?' **Sirius arrugo la frente y miro a Ted.** 'No trates de engañarme, ya me dijo lo que hiciste.' **Ted le dijo serio y Sirius solo sonrió de lado.**

'no le hice nada…'

'deja de coquetearle. Hablo enserio.' **Ted lo amenazo con su dedo índice.**

'¡he estado en esta maldita casa por días!' **Sirius le aclaro y Ted solo hizo su cabello naranja.**

'a mi no me engañas.' **Remus sonrió de lado al ver a Ted picotearle la frente a Sirius. James rió.**

'¿Oh para eso si hablas?' **Sirius miro a su mejor amigo, Ted alzo una ceja y miro a James.**

'¿te quedaste mudo?' **El metamorfomago abrió los ojos haciendo su cabello menta.** 'Por favor, no…' **Dijo algo asustado. Nada le sorprendía a estas alturas.**

'Sí, no tenemos tanta suerte.' **Remus miro a James que dejo caer los hombros y le dio la espalda.**

'¿Qué tiene entonces?' **Ted dijo con algo de alivio en la voz.**

'Esta haciendo un berrinche.' **Remus conocía la rutina. James Lo miro amenazante, el licántropo asintió y levanto las manos mostrando inocencia.** 'Perdón, me refiero a que… nos trata de dar una lección.' **Ted arrugo la frente sin entender.**

'¿a quien?' **Dijo Ted acercándose a James.**

'Eso no te importa, si de verdad quieres ayudar. Ve y encuentra a Lorcan… o a Peter.' **Dijo Sirius tronándole los dedos a Ted. Remus negó con desaprobación.**

'Deja de hacer eso Black.' **Ted lo amenazo. Sirius rodo los ojos.** 'Además yo nunca dije que quería ayudarte.'

'¿y entonces a quién estas dispuesto ayudar, cerebro de lechuga?' **Ted tensó los hombros haciendo su cabello rojo.**

'Sirius…' **Remus dijo para detener a Sirius, aunque claro sin muchas esperanzas de que este se detuviera. No lo hacía cuando estaban de buenas, ahora con lo que le había hecho… eran menos las posibilidades.**

'Pues definitivamente no estás en el primer lugar de la lista.' **Ted dijo mirando inconscientemente a Remus.**

'quenoseteocurrasiquieraGusarajoaélno.' **Todos alzaron una ceja al escuchar el trabalenguas de Sirius, que solo abrió los ojos y desvió la mirada de ellos. Tal vez no estaba taaaan enojado con Remus.**

 _Tal vez solo estoy haciendo drama._

'¿Qué?' **Ted pregunto, pero Sirius solo se sonrojo. Remus alzó una ceja, él tampoco había entendido lo que había dicho el animago pero por la risa de James seguramente había sido algo que lo dejaba expuesto.**

'Que vayas a buscar a Lorcan.' **Dijo el chico señalando la salida.** 'De verdad necesito que…'

'no sé donde esta.' **Ted lo interrumpió y se sentó con total libertad en la cama.**

'¿Cómo que no sabes donde…? Eres el premio Anual!' **Sirius le pregunto mostrando lo incompetente que le parecía.**

'¿de verdad sigues creyendo en mis aptitudes?' **Ted cruzo los brazos detrás de su nuca haciendo reír de nuevo a Remus. Eso solo hizo que el cabello de Ted se azulara.**

'tienes que encontrarlo.' **Sirius ignoro a ese par que se reía.** 'es imposible que desapareciera, era él el mas interesado en todo esto.' **Ted se señalo.** 'Él y tú.' **Dijo Sirius sin mucha energía.**

'no desapareció.' **Ted le dijo mirándolo con tranquilidad, tanta que ha Sirius lo desesperaba.** 'lo he visto en la escuela, solo que huye de mi cuando me ve.' **Sirius arrugo la frente.**

'¿Cómo?' **Pregunto el chico Black.** '¿Por qué?' **Ted dejo caer los hombros.** 'De verdad necesitas despertarte antes de venir con nosotros.'

'estoy despierto, Sirius…' **Ted le dijo algo enfadado de su tono de voz.** 'Y no se lo que le pasa. He intentado hablar con él pero ya te dije, huye. Se va o evita encontrarse conmigo. Cuando esta en el gran comedor y me acerco a su mesa, Lysander se mete en el camino y se lo lleva.'

'Lo sabía…' **Sirius gruño.** 'Le hizo algo…' **James alzó una ceja.**

'No lo sé, tal vez. Lo único que se es que no parece que quiera venir.' **Sirius rió y sonrió de inmediatamente de lado.**

'¿No quiere venir? No es que él no quiera venir.' **Dijo seguro el chico Black.**

'Si como sea, de igual forma es imposible traerlo para acá. Puedo tratar de hablar con él pero… si es que no lo logro tenemos que encontrar una alternativa.' **Ted le dijo a los otros tres merodeadores.**

'¿Qué hay de Peter?' **James le pregunto. Ted lo miro y parpadeo.**

'Pues…' **lo había visto en el castillo, en la biblioteca y bajando de las escaleras, a veces con Dominique… a veces con…** 'Siempre con ella.' **Hablo para si mismo. Sirius intercambió ojos con Remus, que solo dejo caer los hombros.** '¿ya debería de estar aquí, no?' **Ted miro el reloj de su celular.**

'Sí.' **Dijo James.**

'¿Por fin hablas?' **Sirius le pregunto algo molesto.**

'fue bueno mientras duro.' **Remus dijo cruzando los brazos. James rió y lo amenazo mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice.**

'No se acostumbren.' **Dijo James levantándose y caminando a la salida.**

'¿A dónde vas?' **Ted se giro para seguirlo con la mirada.**

'por Peter.' **Dijo James como si nada.** 'Por tu cara, es obvio que algo no esta bien.' **La verdad es que esa había sido una buena razón para despejar sus sospechas de lo que le pasaba a Peter. Desde la luna llena, estaba algo huraño y no se quedaba mucho.** 'No me vean así… ustedes, todos ustedes saben que algo no está bien.' **James les dijo a los tres.** 'es obvio que algo paso mientras estábamos abajo, aquel día.' **Le dijo a Teddy, que miro a Remus.** 'Peter no esta, Lorcan te huye y Molly no ha regresado, no creo que necesitamos mas señales…'

'espera, espera… ¿Molly?' **Ted se levanto preguntando extrañado, su color de cabello se torno a uno purpura.** 'No, no, no, no… Molly está igual. Me refiero a que esta normal.' **Dijo el chico haciendo su cabellera castaña.** 'estuve hablando con ella hace rato y… no parece diferente.' **Le corroboro a Remus. Remus miro a Sirius y este a James.**

'Eso quiere decir que fue en un momento preciso.' **Remus interrumpió el intercambio de miradas de los otros dos merodeadores.**

'cuando Molly se fue.' **Sirius le dijo a James.** 'Eso lo recuerdo.' **Dijo el chico algo aliviado y tratando de recordarlo todo.** 'ella se fue… se fue por la poción y cuando regreso… ¿regreso?' **Sirius se pregunto así mismo tratando de recordar pero… no había nada.** 'No lo recuerdo… ¡mierda, de verdad no hay nada!' **Dijo el chico dándole un golpe a la cama.**

'tenemos que preguntárselos.' **James sentencio.** 'A Peter.'

'él dijo que Lorcan me había ayudado y que después se fue porque su fastidioso hermano lo estaba esperando.' **Dijo Sirius.** 'Es cierto, esa noche se había peleado con Lysander.' **Dijo Sirius suponiendo que Lorcan no quería hacer explotar la situación.** 'Supongo que no se salvo de su hermano.'

'¿Te lo dijo él?' **Ted le pregunto curioso, recordando la actitud de Peter ese día.** '¿Te lo dijo Peter?'

'No… me lo dijo Nick casi decapitado.' **Sirius le dijo con sarcasmo.**

 _Idiota… ¬¬_

'¿Por qué lo preguntas?' **Remus le pregunto a Ted al verlo algo pensativo. Ted lo miro y dejo caer los hombros.**

'es que ese día, lucía algo tenso.' **Dijo Ted. Remus trato de recordar a Peter.** 'estaba cansado y sucio, pero lo sentía algo nervioso.' **Remus asintió. Ted sonrió gustoso de haber conseguido esa reacción de su padre.**

'échate un balde de agua fría Hufflepuff.' **Sirius le murmuro. ¬¬**

'¿Por qué estaría tenso Peter?' **Remus le pregunto a James que solo suspiro largo sintiéndose algo mal.**

 _Tal vez la presión de tener que cuidar a Sirius... Tal vez él creía que se lo estaba exigiendo…_

'es la razón por la que voy por él. Ya es hora de sentarnos hablar del tema.' **Les dijo a todos.** 'Ya es hora de continuar… con lo que sea que estamos haciendo.' **Termino entre risas. Sirius sonrió de lado. Remus asintió algo nervioso y Teddy solo miro a su padre.** 'Teddy, me vendría bien algo de ayuda.' **Dijo James guiñándole el ojo. Teddy se señalo.** 'alguien tiene que ir por Lorcan y Molly.' **Ted miro la ventana, aun no era muy tarde pero tampoco era muy temprano y sabía que Molly no querría estar fuera del castillo a altas horas de la noche.**

'No creo que sea una buena idea…' **Ted comenzó.**

'bueno, esa es la única forma en la que sabremos lo que le paso a Sirius.' **Remus le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.** 'me ayudaría bastante…'

'hecho.' **Ted se levanto de inmediato. Remus sonrió tímidamente—algo halagado, a decir verdad—mientras miraba a Ted jalar a James del brazo.** 'Y si Lysander se pone tenso, yo lo detengo y tú lo golpeas.'

'así se habla Hufflepuff.' **James se libero de su agarre para caminar junto a él.** 'Que se diviertan tortolitos…' **Les dijo a sus otros dos amigos.**

'ellos no…'

'¡anda, ya vámonos!' **James tomo a Teddy de los hombros y lo jalo a la salida. Poco a poco se escucho como salieron de la casa. James como tiraba e interrumpía a Teddy y Teddy que bajaba a tropezones; Remus podía ver sus caras de tan solo imaginarlos.**

'Me agrada Ted.' **Dijo Remus pensando en que si Teddy no hubiera llegado seguramente él seguiría sentado al otro lado de la habitación tratándose de alejarse de sus amigos y aunque eso era lo que iba hacer ahora que se había quedado solo con Sirius, no negaba que se sentía mejor… al menos mas divertido. Era algo loco pero, comenzaba a extrañar los problemas y los aprietos que comúnmente vivía con sus amigos. La adrenalina y el estar buscando por respuestas… quien lo diría, extrañaba el caos. Y al parecer Teddy entendía su tipo de caos a la perfección.**

'¡James me estas lastimando!'

'¿de verdad así crees que vas a ganarle al niño?'

'Deja de llorar Hufflepuff.' **Sirius grito desde la cama. Remus lo miro para después mirar a la puerta.**

 **Solo rio.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Miro su libro una vez mas; ya estaba contestado, releído, corregido e incluso limpio. Estaba… aburrido. Se sentía ausente, era ÉL el que se sentía ausente, podía detectar eso.**

 **Una risa interrumpió ese vació que sentía en la boca del estomago, giro la cabeza para saber de donde había salido ese sonido, sabia que era conocido pero no recordaba donde lo había escuchado antes… porque estaba seguro que lo había escuchado antes…**

 _Tal vez en mi…_

'Ya basta Lysander... vas hacer que moje mis pantalones.'

'aléjate de mi entonces…' **Lysander dijo entre risas, abrazando su estomago mientras que Gary palmeaba su hombro llorando de la risa, y la risa de Edgecombe solo hizo que Lysander riera con mas fuerza.**

'estas demente…' **Dijo el gemelo despeinando a su amigo. Lorcan lo miro pero ese vació creció. Temiendo por el escalofrió que sintió, mejor decidió volver a mirar su libro. Las risas siguieron y Lorcan se oculto bajo su brazo como si fuera un escudo ante esas risas.**

 _Es normal que tenga amigos… Lysander es perfecto para socializar con la demás gente no debes de preocuparte de eso._

'cierren la boca que todos están mirando para acá…' **Dijo Alfred golpeando a ambos compañeros de cuarto.** 'Lys, ¿Por qué no vamos a volar un rato?' **Lysander asintió de inmediato, hoy se había levantado de buen humor.** 'para quitar el mal partido que tuvimos. Ese día estuvo espantoso…' **los tres asintieron, pero Lysander miro al otro lado de la mesa.**

'pues vámonos ya…' **Gary dijo levantándose, Alfred de inmediato asintió para seguirlo y esperaran que Lysander hiciera lo mismo.**

'espera…' **Dijo haciéndolo a un lado para poder ver a su hermano, había sentido una opresión en su pecho. Y ahí estaba, Lorcan mirándolo con esa mirada tranquila y últimamente ausente.**

'oye, seguro solo es un bochorno o algo así...'

'él no es una chica, Alfred.' **Lysander se levanto pero la mano de Alfred lo detuvo.**

'que no lo arruine.' **Le suplico. Lysander miro a Lorcan que acababa de cerrar su libro, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué era lo que estaban pensando los amigos de su hermano.**

'solo quiero que se lleve mis cosas…' **Dijo Lysander sonriendo como si nada. Alfred lo pensó y asintió soltándolo.**

'¿te esperamos?' **pregunto Gary sabiendo que esto iba a tardar un poco más de lo normal, sobretodo porque Lorcan había estado más raro estos últimos días.** 'no lo toques, recuerda lo que hablamos anoche…' **Lysander asintió y los chicos suspiraron caminando a la salida, esperando que Lysander no cambiara los planes.**

'Lorc…' **Lysander le quito su libro y le sonrió. Lorcan lo miro y se tardo un par de segundos para sonreír.** '¿estás bien?' **Dijo el gemelo hojeando el libro de su hermano. Lorcan trago saliva y asintió, Lysander lo miro de reojo.** '¿Seguro?' **Cerró el libro de golpe. Lorcan mojo sus labios y tallo sus manos nerviosas.** '¿Qué tienes? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que te molesta.' **Nada** '¿Qué te molesta Lorcan?' **Lysander fue directo y lo miro atento. Lorcan parpadeo vacilando.** 'Lorcan…'

'nada.' **Dijo el chico con una voz bajita.** 'solo… estoy aburrido.' **Dijo apretando sus dedos. Lysander arrugo la frente, eso era algo muy raro. Lorcan siempre hallaba que hacer, siempre.**

'¿si quieres puedes...?' **Pensó en invitarlo a volar con él pero recordó que a sus amigos no les agradaba y honestamente Lorcan iba a tardar en subir a la escoba. Lorcan noto el conflicto de su hermano y aprovecho para decirle su idea.**

'estaba pensando…' **Dijo tragando saliva.** 'si tú…' **Lo miro de reojo con esos ojos grandes y azules.** 'si tú, vas a ir a volar yo… yo puedo hacer otra cosa…' **Lysander lo escucho atento y sintió algo de peligro en su voz.**

'¿Cómo qué?' **dijo el gemelo mayor con una voz inocente y eso hizo titubear a Lorcan, sabía que Lysander no hablaba así…**

'ehm…' **Miro su libro que seguía en las manos de su hermano.** 'como… como buscar a Ted.' **Lysander dejo caer el libro en la mesa.**

'no.' **dijo rápido pero en definitiva. Lorcan bajo la mirada pero enserio quería ver que había pasado con Remus.**

'Lys, te prometo que no me voy alterar…' **Lysander negó.** 'yo… hice un sedante, puedo tomármelo…' **¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?** 'así estaré tranquilo yo… no quiero estar encerrado.' **Le suplico.**

'No me veas así… ya habíamos hablado de eso.' **Trato de ablandar su voz.** 'tú lo prometiste Lorcan ¿lo recuerdas?' **Lo tomo de la mano para que este lo volteara a ver.** '¿no quieres ir a ver al abuelo Newt?'

'pero me voy a tomar el sedante Lysander… y mi medicina…' **Lorcan busco en su mochila para que los mirara.**

'No es medicina…' **Lysander respiro pidiendo paciencia.**

'Por favor, no quiero estar encerrado en la habitación.' **Le repitió el gemelo chico. Las clases ya habían terminado prácticamente para muchos de los alumnos.**

'necesitas descansar Lorcan…' **Toco su frente como si estuviera midiendo su temperatura. Lorcan cerro los ojos dolido.** 'No puedes tener un resfriado lo sabes… mejor quédate a descansar y luego…'

'solo quiero verlo.' **Lorcan era tan terco como él.** 'solo una vez, lo veo y me voy… me voy al cuarto.' **Lysander sintió un escalofrió al ver a su hermano tan decidido.**

'No Lorcan.' **Dijo Lysander en definitiva.** 'no puedo… no quiero que vayas con ellos. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?' **Lorcan sintió una opresión de preocupación en su pecho y miro a Lysander. Pudo entender porque tanta negativa.** 'tienes que irte a descansar…'

'si.' **Dijo el gemelo sonriendo ligeramente. Lysander entendió y veces como esta agradecía tener esa conexión con Lorcan.** 'tienes razón…' **Dijo el gemelo pequeño, tomando sus cosas y mordiéndose el labio para contener la impotencia que sentía.**

'¿puedo acompañarte si quieres?' **Lysander dijo como sugerencia pero Lorcan sabía que era un hecho. Así que asintió.** 'genial.' **Dijo el gemelo mayor quitándole la mochila para cargarla el mismo.**

'puedo hacerlo…' **Lysander lo miro, sabía que estaba pasando… era su mente. Era lo que siempre pasaba con Lorcan, era tan inteligente que su cerebro sabía que algo no había estado bien entre ellos. No lo descubría nunca, pero tardaba varios días para que la poción actuara completamente en él, desapareciendo esas reacciones del gemelo menor un tanto distantes hacía Lysander. Porque muy en el fondo Lorcan sabía que habían estado discutiendo, que Lysander había hecho algo malo y que lo había lastimado. Como cualquier criatura, tenía que protegerse.**

'lo sé, pero quiero ayudarte.' **Dijo Lysander sonriéndole, ya sabiendo como hacer para que Lorcan no se confundiera con esas reacciones inconscientes. De esa manera no tendría que estar divagando en su mente por qué trataba así a Lysander.** 'Anda…' **Lorcan asintió.** **Le mostro la salida.** '¿tienes frio?' **Lorcan negó esperando a que este interrogatorio parara.** 'Porque puedo prestarte mi suéter…'

'estoy bien.' **Lorcan sonrió. Lysander asintió, caminaron hasta las escaleras en silencio cada uno con sus pensamientos propios. Lysander caminando indiferente y Lorcan con la mirada en el suelo y un claro desanimo.**

'no te preocupes Lorc, tres semanas más y estaremos con el abuelo Newt.' **Lysander dijo mirándolo de reojo, Lorcan asintió sin despegar sus ojos del suelo. Lysander arrugo la frente, hacía días que Lorcan se veía así… gris. Eso si era algo nuevo y no entendía por qué… la verdad es que tampoco quería descubrirlo.** 'apuesto a que tiene un regalo para ti.' **Dijo tratando de animarlo pero Lorcan sonrió tan débil que Lysander no hubiera creído que era una sonrisa si no conociera ese rostro a la perfección.** 'todo va a estar bien.' **Dijo esta vez tratando de que su hermano se viera vivo. Lorcan solo asintió, sin mirarlo, callado.**

'sabes Lys…' **por fin Lorcan habló y fue casi llegando a la torre de Ravenclaw.** 'no necesitas entrar, yo se que están esperándote…' **Lysander negó y Lorcan solo suspiro.**

'no hay problema para mi, honestamente necesito un respiro de esos dos.' **Se volteó al candado de la puerta.**

' _naci en tu cuerpo, yo te acompaño y te aliento y aunque a veces te atormento, si te faltase, no contarías mas el cuento…'_

 **Lysander analizo la adivinanza mientras que Lorcan miraba a su hermano como si su nombre fuera la respuesta ante ese acertijo. Pero después recordó que las preguntas de ese candado no giraban entorno a su vida así que comenzó a buscar la respuesta…**

'¿tienes idea?' **Dijo Lysander algo flojo. Lorcan asintió y camino ante el candado.**

'ehm… el calor.' **Otra cosa que no poseía. El candado se abrió inmediato. Lysander miro el techo golpeándose la frente, tenia que dejarle precisamente esa adivinanza a él.**

'enserió que no la sabia.' **Mintió y Lorcan lo sabía.** 'de igual forma esa cosa esta mal…'

'si, lo sé.' **Dijo Lorcan divertido tocando su piel.** 'o tal vez yo no debería de existir…' **Dijo a la ligera y como parte de la broma pero Lysander se tensó de inmediato.**

'no digas eso.' **Dijo con una voz seria.** 'No vuelvas a decir eso.' **Lorcan lo miro tratando de decirle que era solo una broma.** 'No, ni siquiera bromees con eso. No quiero escucharte decir eso otra vez Lorcan.' **Lo tomo de los hombros y se lo dijo de frente. Lorcan asintió algo abrumado por la mirada seria de Lysander, de alguna manera se le había quedado el humor ligero de Sirius.**

'de acuerdo…' **Dijo el chico y Lysander prácticamente lo metió a la sala común. Llegaron pronto a su habitación, Lysander ni siquiera se había detenido a saludar a esos chicos del equipo de Ravenclaw que seguían lamentando lo que había pasado en el partido, lucían tristes y preocupados. Pero cuando Lorcan miro a su hermano, él lucía bastante cómodo. Se lo quiso preguntar, pero de nuevo de un momento a otro se le quitaron las ganas… las ganas de estar con Lysander.** 'listo.' **Dijo el gemelo dejando las cosas de su hermano menor en su cajonera. Lorcan suspiro mirando la habitación.** 'no necesitas tu túnica aquí Lorc…' **camino hacia su cama sacando sus cosas de Quidditch. Lorcan camino lento a su cama, se quito la túnica para después sentarse y mirar la habitación, volvió a suspirar.** 'Ya basta…' **Dijo Lysander mirándolo mientras aventaba su túnica a la cama.** 'sé que crees que es injusto pero…' **Se detuvo para quitarse la corbata y de un tirón el suéter junto con la camisa.** 'recuerda que tuviste suerte de no tener un resfriado al caer en la nieve.' **Lorcan asintió automáticamente… últimamente había notado que hacía muchas cosas automáticamente…**

 _Nieve…_

 **El chico miro la ventana y luego a su hermano, que no dejaba de hablar.**

'…tienes que cuidarte Lorcan, la temperatura está bajando cada día.'

'sí…' **Lysander se detuvo al escuchar ese tono en su gemelo. Volteo a verlo, Lorcan arrugo la frente y su gesto mostraba duda y confusión.**

'¿Qué pasa Lorc?' **Pregunto el mayor sin gustarle esa mirada de su hermano. Lorcan negó aun pensando.**

'Es solo que…' **Lorcan cerro los ojos. Lysander se tensó un poco al verlo, de hecho dejo de respirar un momento.** 'No… nevó ese día.' **Levanto la mirada a su hermano y Lysander sintió un golpe en el pecho.**

 _Mierda… mierda… ¡MIERDA LYSANDER!_

'No recuerdo la nieve… Sirius bajo y no había nieve…' **Lysander suspiro largo y nervioso, dándose la media vuelta para no mirarlo mientras se le ocurría algo.** 'Lys… tú…' **No había nada en su cabeza, no cuando lo único que se dibujaba era la forma en la que lo había hecho sufrir.** '¿me diste algo?' **Lysander cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz herida y chiquita de su hermano.**

'Lorcan…' **Lorcan suspiro sintiendo sus ojos arder.** 'No lo entiendes…'

'¿Qué hice?' **Lysander abrió los ojos y lo volteo a ver.** '¿hice algo malo?' **Dijo el pequeño sintiéndose mal.**

'¿Qué…? ¿Por… ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué dices eso?' **Lysander por fin pudo preguntarle. No podía creerlo y eso solo lo hacía sentir peor. Lorcan miro sus manos y respiro entre cortado.**

'¿Por qué otra razón me borrarías la memoria?' **Lysander sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por todo el cuerpo.** 'tú… solo quieres cuidarme.' **Lysander sintió un nudo en su garganta.** '¿Qué hice?' **Lorcan dijo preocupado de no haber visto ni a Sirius, ni a James, ni a Remus y a Peter solo de pasada.** '¿les hice algo?' **Soltó el llanto asustado. Lysander negó y corrió a él para tomarlo de las mejillas y tranquilizarlo.**

'Esta bien… no les hiciste nada Lorcan, no llores.' **Dijo el chico sintiendo un agujero en el pecho.** 'No llores, por favor.' **Le suplicaba porque mientras mas escuchaba a Lorcan peor se sentía con él mismo.** 'Solo tienes que saber que estas bien y estás conmigo.'

'Pero…' **Lorcan lo miro, ahora entendiendo porque no quería que se acercara a Ted.** '¿Los lastime, cierto?' **Dijo dejando caer lagrimas por sus ojos. Lysander sentía que se moría, no podía creer que de verdad Lorcan estuviera diciendo eso.** 'dime…' **Pero a Lysander no se le ocurría nada para tranquilizar a su hermano.**

'no puedo.' **Dijo el chico con total honestidad.** 'No puedo Lorcan… por algo… por algo no queremos que lo recuerdes.'

'¿queremos?' **Dijo el chico temiendo que Ted también estuviera de acuerdo.** 'Ted…' **el chico se abrazo así mismo. Se sentía terrible, hace días había vivido sin duda una de las mejor experiencia de sus vidas, rodeado de gente que no lo miraba, ni trataba diferente. Incluso sabiendo quien era en realidad, era el caso de Sirius. Pero ahora solo sentía vergüenza y preocupación por tener la idea de que hizo algo para haber arruinado todo eso.**

'no, Lorcan. Solo…' **Lysander no quería verlo llorar, no quería.** 'deja de torturarte con eso. Ni siquiera recuerdas lo que hiciste. No les hiciste nada. Los ayudaste y mucho.' **Dijo tomando sus frías mejillas para que lo mirara de nuevo. Le habló directo y con cariño.** 'Solo que…' **Lysander agacho la mirada con vergüenza y Lorcan lo miro preocupado.** 'hay algo…' **dijo con voz triste y profunda, sin mirarlo.** '…que no quiero que recuerdes. No quiero porque te lastimaría y no quiero que sufras…' **La voz se le quebró en ese punto y Lorcan negó quitando sus manos de sus mejillas para abrazarlo. Lysander respiro profundo y lo abrazo también.** '¿Podrías dejarlo pasar? ¿Podrías dejar de pensarlo?' **Lorcan asintió mientras lo seguía abrazando.** 'no les hiciste nada…' **Dijo Lysander mientras acariciaba el cabello corto de su hermano para besarlo después. Era suave y delgado, muy delgado a comparación del suyo, parecía deshacerse al tocarlo, pero no. Solo era muy delgado, frágil y único… como Lorcan. Trato de buscar algún Nargle; pero no encontró nada. Solo era cabello… cabello corto. De un momento a otro y sin estar del todo preparado, Lorcan se separo de él y lo miro limpiándose las lagrimas para después sonreírle; lo que le faltaba. Ver esos ojos hinchados pero con una sonrisa amable.**

'tus amigos…' **Le mostro la puerta y Lysander sintió como se le apachurraba su corazón. Lorcan rió quedo y toco su pecho.** 'Estoy bien.' **Le dijo al sentir una emoción de Lysander.** 'además…' **Por un momento se quebró.** 'no tienes porque preocuparte, yo…' **Acarició las cobijas de su cama.** 'Tengo algo de sueño.' **Sabía que era mentira pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no iba a salir de la habitación y no podía decidir si eso lo hacía sentir bien o mal.**

'de acuerdo…' **Como sea, escogió tal vez no querer saberlo. Volvió a sus cosas, algo agradecido de que el problema con la poción terminara. Lorcan no trataría de entenderlo y eso eran buenas noticias para él. Así que decidió que volvería con Gary y Alfred, jugaría un rato y luego volvería para entrar en la cama con Lorcan y pasar un rato de hermanos.** 'no tardare mucho.' **Lorcan asintió acostándose en la cama y borrando la sonrisa al mirar sus dibujos en el techo de su cama.**

 _La bestia…_

 **De inmediatamente pensó en alguien… en Hunter. No sabía si sonreír o llorar. ¿Por qué pensaba últimamente en eso?**

 _¿Por qué?_

 **Dijo le chico tragando saliva… sentía la opresión que cualquier ser humano siente cuando sabe que se está engañando así mismo. Lorcan suspiro largo y mojo sus labios.**

 _Porque… tengo amigos._

 **Un escalofrió le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, le entro un pavor pero al mismo tiempo una energía positiva. ¿Cómo podía definirlo? Le aterraba, porque su último amigo le había hecho algo horrible. Pero al pensar en lo que Sirius y…**

 _¿Sirius?_

 **Lorcan sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba pensando en él. Y entonces recordó todas las cosas que había hecho junto a él, las bromas y las miradas, las palabras y las risas y… entonces volvió a ponerse pensativo. Le agradaba pero no sabía si podía dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento otra vez… la última vez la había pasado muy mal y eso solo le provoco una serie de acontecimientos que pusieron a su familia en un estado de tristeza. Hasta ahora… cuatro años después todo parecía calmarse, pero ahora… de nuevo tenía la oportunidad de tener amigos.**

 _Un animago y metamorfomago... y… ¿el Señor Lupin querrá se mi amigo? espero que sí. Y también el Señor Pettigrew y el Señor Potter… es muy alegre. Y…_

 **Lorcan parpadeo y sonrió de una forma diferente, con brillo en el gesto, incluso con color, ese color que le había faltado.**

 _Roxanne..._

 **Inmediatamente su mente dibujo el rostro de la chica, sonriéndole. Gritando, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, molesta, riendo, guiñándole un ojo; sintió en su cuerpo la fuerza con la que la chica solía empujarlo para felicitarlo, las puntas de su cabello golpeándolo en las mejillas cada vez que se daba la vuelta o se emocionaba al ver el caldero cambiar de color. Olía su particular olor, a jabón mezclado con pólvora mágica, a pasto y dulces, a frescura, a piel de Quaffle… a mermelada. Podía escuchar su desafinada pero potente voz, su risa escandalosa, los gruñidos que hacía cuando algo no le salía bien, el pequeño grito de emoción cuando algo bueno pasaba, su voz contenta, su voz molesta, su voz triste, ¿Cómo podía tener tantos tonos? ¿Cómo podía ser ella? ¿Cómo lograba ponerlo así…? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había dolido tanto cuando la chica lo miro de esa manera? ¿Por qué le costo tanto trabajo? ¿Por qué por primera vez en su vida estaba a nada de ignorar las palabras de Lysander sin importarle? ¿Por ella? ¿Por Sirius? ¿Por… él?**

'No… maldición.' **Lorcan despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Lysander, levanto su cabeza y miro en una pose algo divertida a su hermano.** 'Lorcan… ¿estas despierto?' **Quiso meter la camisa de entrenamiento de la misma manera que saco el suéter de la escuela pero la flojera del gemelo pago consecuencias cuando el cuello que estaba unido por un pequeño botón detuvo que entrara su cabeza de un jalón.** 'Demonios…' **Maldijo, sin la intención de regresarla de nuevo.** 'Lorcan…'

'sí, estoy despierto…' **Dijo Lorcan algo divertido. Lysander sonrió al escuchar ese tono.**

'ayúdame con esto, entonces…' **Se acerco a él.** 'Solo desabrocha el botón de arriba.' **de inmediato sintió la fría piel de su hermano en su frente Era como tocar un hielo.**

'Listo…' **Dijo el chico ayudándolo a bajar la playera, aun sintiendo esa resaca de pensamientos en su cabeza, inconscientemente deteniéndose en la parte baja derecha de la espalda de su hermano para acariciarla detenidamente. Lysander lo miro, Lorcan estaba como ido, como si no estuviera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, completamente concentrado en lo que hacía.**

'Lorc…' **Lo llamo pero Lorcan solo se acerco mas para explorar esa parte a la perfección.** 'Lorc…' **Esta vez detuvo su mano, Lorcan despertó, lo miro con agravio e inmediatamente quitó su mano.**

'Perdón.' **Dijo sintiendo una enorme vergüenza.** 'Perdón Lysander.' **Dijo rápido, pálido del rostro, asustado entró a su cama y cerró las cortinas de golpe. Fue directo a la esquina de la cama, ahí abrazo sus rodillas y hundió su cara en ellas arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho.** 'Lo siento.' **Dijo sufriendo.**

 **Lysander sintió el dolor de su hermano en su pecho; y es importante aclarar que Lysander sentía las emociones de Lorcan a un nivel "normal", un 20% una cantidad natural en los gemelos mágicos comunes. Lorcan no. El porcentaje de Lorcan variaba dependiendo de la distancia que estuviera de su hermano, si estaba de un extremo a otro del mundo Lorcan podía bajarla la empática conexión hasta un 5%. Pero si estaba a escasos metros de él, sentiría de un 90% a un 100% lo que Lysander sentía y si el sentimiento era extremo, el porcentaje se elevaba al grado de oprimir el suyo propio.**

 **Lysander jamás comprendería eso… para empezar lo suyo no dependía de distancias, lo cual le permitía andar con total libertad sin temer por su estado de ánimo. Porque muy pocas veces y solamente cuando el sentimiento de Lorcan era realmente extremo podía sentir la mitad de este. Solo un 30%.**

 **No sabía qué porcentaje era el de este momento pero si no era el 30% entonces Lorcan estaba realmente devastado. Dio un paso hacía la cortina, levanto su brazo y su mano inconscientemente temblaba, sintió otro golpe en el pecho y escucho enseguida el sollozo de su hermano.**

'Ya vete…' **Lorcan dijo con la voz quebrada.** 'estoy bien…' **Dijo llorando. Lysander sintió como sus ojos comenzaron arder.** 'Vete…' **Suplico su hermano.**

 **Lorcan abrazo sus rodillas, mordió su labio con fuerza para dejar de llorar porque sabía que era eso lo que detenía a Lysander. En eso la cortina se abrió y Lysander entro cerrándola de nuevo. Lorcan lloro sin detenerse.**

'no quiero que faltes a… ellos creen que es mi culpa.' **Comenzó a lamentarse y Lysander lo detuvo mostrándole un frasquito morado. Lorcan miro el pequeño frasquito y después miro a su hermano con los ojos llorosos. Lysander lo miro con tristeza e insistió con el frasquito.**

'así podre saber si funciona.' **Dijo Lysander en voz bajita. Lorcan mojo sus labios y con la mano temblorosa tomo el frasquito que tenía una leyenda con su letra que decía: "sedante."**

 **Lysander trago saliva cuando Lorcan se bebió todo el contenido de ahí.**

'¿Cuán…'

'30 segundos.' **Dijo Lorcan con la voz cortada. Lysander asintió esperando tallando sus manos en su propio pantalón y sin dirigirle la mirada a su hermano. Solo espero. 30 segundos que fueron como una eternidad.** 'Ya…' **Dijo Lorcan yéndose de lado con los ojos nublados y perdidos. Lysander lo detuvo abrazándolo para que no chocara contra el colchón.** 'Lys…' **Dijo casi como un suspiro. Lysander hundió su cabeza en su hombro.** 'No llor…' **Lorcan comenzó a sollozar a causa de la tristeza que sentía Lysander por lo cerca que estaban.**

'no estoy llorando…' **Dijo Lysander llorando, sintiendo lo frió que estaba Lorcan y ahora dormido parecía que estaba…** 'No. No pienses eso. Está bien… estas bien, solo estas dormido.' **Dijo abrazando a su hermano.** 'solo estas dormido…' **Dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.** 'solo…' **La posición en la que estaba hacia levantar ligeramente la camisa de Lorcan y dejaba ver la piel de la parte baja de su espalda, Lysander mordió su labio cuando la vio las letras que había ahí, lo apretó de nuevo con dolor que inmediatamente después se transformo en un ardor en la boca del estomago, incluso respiraba con fuerza. Lo bueno era que los efectos de su conexión con Lorcan, no aplicaban cuando el gemelo estaba inconsciente, mucho menos con la ayuda de un sedante. Así que Lysander pudo gritar con todo el coraje que llenaba su interior.**

 **Pasaron minutos así... Pasaron los minutos con él abrazando a su hermano inconsciente. Sabía que Alfred le había advertido "que no lo arruinará" pero no sabía describir si esto era arruinar. Recostó a su hermano. Lorcan se veía tan tranquilo, así inconsciente, ni siquiera se veía gris. Lysander se pudo tranquilizar con eso, con la imagen de su hermano tranquilo ignorando lo malo que podía ser el mundo. Se acostó mirándolo, quitándole el cabello rubio de la cara… se parecía a él... Se sentía un poco tranquilo reconociendo a su hermano porque últimamente desconocía a ese chico que dormía con él. Aunque eso solo lo hacía quererlo mas… y protegerlo aun mas. Protegerlo a su manera; exagerada y a veces dura…**

 _Pero si no lo hago así Lorcan vas a escaparte…vas a… dejarme. No quiero levantarme un día sin saber quién es la persona que duerme a lado mío. No quiero volver a arruinarlo… no quiero tenerte fuera de alcance como esa vez. Sin saber dónde estabas, sin saber que hacías… no quiero que te lastimen otra vez. Porque van a lastimarme otra vez. Lorcan… tienes que aguantar un poco mas. Solo son dos años… solo dos años y te olvidas de este lugar. De toda esta gente, solo dos años Lorc y nos iremos a donde tú quieras… Solo dos años, hermanito._

 **Lorcan solo se acomodo en la almohada y Lysander no pudo evitar volver abrazarlo.**

'Te quiero…'

 **APXAPXPAPXAXPXPAXPAXPAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAPXPAXPAXPAXPAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAPXAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAX**

 **¡AHHHHHH! Hola gente. Para empezar quiero pedirles disculpas; se que casi ya van dos meses pero la verdad se me ha hecho casi imposible sentarme a escribir. Ahora que estoy vacaciones me siento con un poco mas de tiempo pero… a veces estoy de niñera con mi mascota y la verdad no puedo resistirme a sus ojitos de perrito. Pero bueno. Acá esta la primera parte de este capitulo, en unos días subiré el que sigue. Espero que este fin de semana. Muchísimas gracias por esperar, creí que era justo al menos darles un adelanto. Así que espero lo disfrutaran y les mando un abrazote virtual a todos. Sobre todo a mis incondicionales Sparklecullen y Flor Galeano, saben que me encantan sus Reviews** **y ansió saber qué es lo que piensan de cada cosa que escribo. Soy su fan ;)**

 **P.S Nos leemos pronto.**


	23. Chapter 22-2

**OOoOO**

'Anda Molly ven con nosotros…' **James tenía aprisionada a Molly.** 'Se que quieres hacerlo, piensa en todas las cosas que podemos hacer…'

'De verdad tenemos que usar otro método, eso se ve extraño.' **Ted le dijo a James y este solo bufo.**

'no pienso pasar otra noche de esas.' **Molly le dijo a James empujándolo, creyendo que era su primito.** 'Fue tenso, cansado y totalmente vergonzoso.' **Dijo la chica picando su hombro.**

'Sirius te necesita…' **Molly se detuvo y se puso roja de la cara al escuchar a James.**

'Basta.' **Dijeron tanto Molly como Ted con fastidio.**

'No metas a ese tonto en esto.' **Ted le dijo al chico Potter.** 'De verdad Molly, necesitamos que vayas.'

'¿Para qué?' **Dijo la chica mirando a James con fastidió, James rió divertido y eso solo hizo que Molly recordara mas a su hermanito.**

'es que ahora que estamos sobrios…' **Molly miro al Potter sin gracia, no le parecía graciosa su referencia.** '…estamos empezando a notar ciertas irregularidades.' **La miro con una mirada acusadora.**

'¿Cómo dices? Yo baje la poción correcta…' **Al principio quiso defenderse pero después pensó en la persona quien iba a recibir la poción.** '¿Sirius está bien?' **Pregunto preocupada, Ted tensó los labios cuando James alzó ambas cejas mostrándole la clara forma de llevarse a Molly de ahí.**

'No.' **Ted le dijo a James pero Molly solo abrió los ojos preocupada.**

'¿¡no!?' **Molly dijo mirando a James. Ted negó con la cabeza, algo molesto por la reacción de la chica.**

'No Molly, él esta…'

'Delirando.' **James termino por Ted, que solo lo señalo advirtiéndole que parara.** 'Esta sufriendo.' **Uso esa dramática voz de los Potter.**

'¿De verdad?' **Dijo Molly preocupada. James asintió antes de que Ted dijera algo.**

'él esta…'

'hasta molesto con Remus.'

'¡porque quiere! Él no le hizo nada…' **Ted se cruzo de brazos distrayéndose del objetivo.**

'creí que le había mordido el hombro y todo eso…' **Molly le pregunto a Ted y Ted hizo de inmediato su cabello naranja.**

'¡Solo lo hizo porque tenía hambre!' **Defendió el metamorfomago a su padre.** 'y estaba algo perdido.' **Molly asintió rápido sin querer saber si Ted había heredado cierto carácter licántropo (sí).**

'¿Saben que? ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a cosas importantes?' **James los separo a ambos y miro a Molly.** 'Molly necesitamos saber que fue lo que paso después de que Sirius se tomo la poción.'

'Pues no lo sé.' **Dijo Molly abrazando sus libros. James y Ted se miraron entre si.** 'Bueno ahora que los escucho al parecer no fue suficient…'

'¿Cómo?' **Ted interrumpió a la pelirroja. Molly los miro a ambos, trago saliva porque efectivamente al parecer no todo había salido tal como Lysander le había dicho.**

'Yo no regrese, creí que…' **Molly pensó en Lysander, los días siguientes Lysander le había dicho que todo había salido bien y que Sirius se estaba recuperando, después de eso. Todo volvió a la normalidad…**

 _No volvió a hablarme…_

'¿Molly?' **Ted le habló agitando su mano frente a los ojos de la chica.**

'Yo me encargo.' **Dijo James sonriendo divertido. Tomo aire y abrió sus brazos. Ted alzó una ceja y cuando entendió lo que iba hacer era demasiado tarde.** '¡HEY MOLLY!' **Aplaudió gritando a todo pulmón y la pelirroja soltó un grito desgarrado al mismo tiempo que salto. James comenzó a reír junto con Ted.**

'No es gracioso…' **Molly dijo avergonzada.** 'Ya basta Ted…' **las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello.**

'de acuerdo…' **Ted hizo un gran esfuerzo para parar de reír.** 'Anda, suéltalo.' **El chico la invito hablar haciendo un ademan flojo. Molly los miro a ambos con desaprobación.**

'¿Para que si solo se van a burlar?'

'esto es serio chica, anda o te hacemos cosquillas.' **Dijo James acercándose a la pelirroja que negó de inmediato.**

'no fui yo…' **Ted la miro y detuvo a James que de igual forma le iba hacer cosquillas.**

'¿No fuiste tú?' **Ted repitió. Molly negó.**

'Creí que lo habían visto, él actuó muy natural.' **James se detuvo cuando escucho a la chica. Algo le decía que estaban dando en el clavo.**

'¿Quién?' **El Potter se quiso saltar la historia. Molly lo miro y después corroboro con Ted que asintió también algo abrumado de saber que era lo que había pasado.**

'Lysander.' **Ambos chicos suspiraron largo. Pero al ver a Molly les pareció de lo mas obvio que ella no sospechara nada.**

'ahhhh niño…' **James Suspiro largo, decidiendo desde ese momento que él se encargaría del gemelo.**

'oigan pero… ¿Sirius está bien?' **Ted se volteo con Molly a darle el sermón de su vida acerca de Sirius… mientras tanto con James…**

 _Pero, sí es que hizo algo ¿Por qué Peter no nos dijo nada? Lo más lógico es que él nos advirtiera desde que llegamos. A menos que él… No. No. No Peter… ¿para que querría ocultarnos algo? es obvio que no es parte de su personalidad, mas bien nos diría de inmediato para darle algo de crédito… además somos sus amigos, lo que pasa ahora con su personalidad es… solo por la discusión que tuvimos, él y yo nunca nos habíamos hablado así… es solo eso. Yo también me siento extraño y alguien como Peter… seguro se siente culpable por haberme dicho eso… cuando es algo totalmente normal; hacia frió, Sirius herido, Ted como loco por Remus y Remus salvaje. Entiendo su tensión. Si es solo eso… ¿pero y si el niño hizo algo grave? ¿Y si también le hizo algo a Peter y por eso esta asi? No, mas le vale que no. Él es mi amigo y no me importa si es alguien del futuro, le voy a partir la cara si se atrevió hacerle algo a Sirius y a Peter._

'¡Ya te dije que no pasa nada, Ted!' **para cuando James despertó de sus pensamientos, Molly estaba con los puños cerrados roja de las mejillas y con la frente arrugada. Ted por su parte tenía el cabello rojo, pecas en las mejillas y una trompita en los labios acompañada de una frente arrugada como la de Molly.**

'Pues mas le vale.' **Dijo Ted molesto pensando en Sirius.**

'¿terminaron?' **James les pregunto con una sonrisa, ambos voltearon aun agitados.** 'Porque se exactamente que haremos ahora.' **Los adolescentes del futuro alzaron sus cejas al mismo tiempo y se miraron algo nerviosos de la sonrisa de James.**

 **OOoOO**

'…tranquilo. De verdad, James no va hacer nada. Lo conozco.' **Dominique le dijo a un nervioso Peter.**

'Yo también…' **Dominique rodo los ojos.**

'bueno... pero no es la misma persona ¿o sí?' **Le sonrió. Peter no sabía si esa sonrisa era insultante o terriblemente atractiva.**

'Casi.' **Dijo el rubio casi sin aire. Dominique lo miro y Peter solo suspiro.** 'No quiero que lo sepa, ni él, ni Ted… estoy seguro que Ted sabe algo…'

'No sabe nada.' **Dominique le dijo segura.** 'A penas se da cuenta que tiene una sombra que lo sigue a contra luz. Además…' **Se puso frente a él.** 'No tienes que preocuparte por Teddy.' **Y por la mirada amable de Dominique, Peter recordó que era cierto. Asintió en corto, recordando la actitud amable que Ted siempre había tenido con él. Incluso ahora que sospechaba que sabía algo, Teddy no lo miraba extraño, ni lo hacía sentir incomodo… apenas el día anterior el chico lo invito a jugar videojuegos antes de que James llegara del entrenamiento de Quidditch.**

'Tienes razón…' **Dijo Peter sonriendo ligeramente al recordar al Hufflepuff. Pero el Gryffindor negó con la cabeza.** 'Aun así… me gustaría estar seguro que…'

'¿Qué?' **Dominique lo interrumpió, tomo su mentón y se acerco a él para mirarlo en los ojos. Peter desvió la mirada al notar la confianza de la chica hacía él. En lo personal seguía sin acostumbrarse a la presencia de Dominique y mucho menos a su acercamiento físico.** '¿tienes miedo?' **Peter la miro de nuevo a los ojos, algo ofendido. Era un Merodeador.** '¿de que tienes miedo?'

'no es miedo.' **Peter titubeo al hablar.**

'Peter… no puedes…' **Dominique suspiro sabiendo que se estaba mintiendo así mismo.**

'no hagas eso…' **Peter gruño y siguió caminando.**

'¿No haga que? Te la pasas hablando así, diciendo cosas y no diciendo nada al final.' **La pelirroja lo siguió. Peter asintió sabiendo la manía que tenía.**

'No hables como si me conocieras.' **El chico se giro de golpe haciendo que la chica se detuviera en seco y quedando cerca de él. Peter reacciono y quiso dar un paso hacía atrás pero Dominique lo tomo de la túnica impidiéndoselo. Peter para no quedar como un completo tonto, decidió resistir y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.** 'No me conoces…' **Quiso darle un ultimátum pero su voz mas bien sonó entre alterada y amenazante. Dominique lo miraba, callada con esa fría mirada en los ojos y Peter solo trago saliva.**

'estoy en proceso.' **Dijo la chica deslizando sus manos hasta sus hombros.** '¿y tú?' **La chica dejo ligeramente entre abiertos los labios. Peter los miro y sintió un escalofrió por debajo de la piel.**

'¿yo que?' **Dijo el chico sintiéndose completamente idiotizado por la chica, que solo sonrió algo burlona.** 'Domin…'

'¿quieres conocerme?' **la chica cruzo sus brazos detrás del cuello de Peter, lo que ayudo a acercarse mas al chico. Peter sintió su boca secarse al oler a Dominique y una serie de memorias recientes con la chica inundaron su mente. Dominique pudo sentir como se le erizaba la piel y solo sonrió satisfecha.** '¿Peter…?' **Peter asintió torpe, un par de veces…**

'Estoy en eso…' **Dijo casi como un murmuro.** 'Pero…' **Se detuvo y miro a Dominique, de alguna forma le parecía que tanta belleza de la chica llegaba a ser maligna a veces para él.** 'No sé si sea una buena idea…' **Dijo con honestidad. Dominique lo miro a los ojos algo sorprendida por la respuesta del chico, que ahora no se veía tan titubeante.** 'no creo que.. que sea una buena idea… ya sabes porque tú eres del futuro y yo…'

'yo quiero conocerte.' **Dijo Dominique enterrando una de sus manos en el cabello rubio cenizo de Peter, entendía lo que le decía el animago pero algo dentro de ella quería que el juego siguiera su curso. El chico sintió como la mano de la chica se deslizaba hacía su nuca, la miro a los ojos.** 'De verdad creo que tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, Peter…' **La chica se acerco lentamente hacía sus labios, Peter solo trago saliva.** 'que no queramos que nos conozcan es una de ellas…' **Peter sentía el aliento de la pelirroja sobre sus labios, una tan corta distancia, tan corta que parecía una mentira. Una grosería.** 'pero… yo…' **La chica cerro los ojos y Peter solo trago saliva.** 'creo que quiero… que seas tú…'

'¿queh…?' **Peter dijo algo borracho de la situación.** '¿Yo…?

'tú.' **La chica acorto la distancia entre ambos y lo beso, Peter cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto de la Weasley y beso, porque se moría de ganas de hacerlo desde que ella había tocado su cabello.**

'¿Yo?' **Peter volvió a preguntar entre besos y Dominique asintió acariciándole el rostro y besándolo al mismo tiempo. Era extraño, era completamente bizarro, casi místico…**

'Por supuesto que no.' **Se escucho una voz un tanto burlona a la distancia. Ambos se separaron al instante y voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.** 'Ya lo decía yo… la mierda siempre termina con la mierda.'

'Largo de aquí, Scamander.' **Dominique le dijo con un rencor notorio. Peter solo suspiro y desvió la mirada del chico.**

'¿yo?' **El chico imitó el tono de Peter, que miro el techo con fastidio.**

'que te vayas.' **Dominique le dijo de nuevo.**

'¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo, Weasley?' **Dijo Lysander cruzando los brazos.**

'No te importa.' **Dominique tomo del brazo a Peter para irse de ahí.** 'A ti no te importa nada, así que… lárgate de una buena vez. Si tan aburrido estas, ve y hazle la vida miserable a tu hermano…' **Lysander tenso la mandíbula al escucharla.**

'cállate.' **Le contesto de inmediato Lysander.** 'No tienes derecho a hablar acerca…'

'aplica las mismas palabras contigo idiota.' **Dominique lo interrumpió con voz alta.**

'Lo nuestro, es diferente.'

'¿de qué forma?' **Dominique le pregunto abriendo los brazos.** '¿lo estas protegiendo?' **Dijo con burla.** 'Mira lo que tu retorcida y enferma mente hizo…' **Lysander bufo.**

'no trates de culparme por eso, ambos sabemos que tú no eres una blanca paloma, Weasley. Y no hablemos del sujeto que estabas besando.' **Lysander dijo negando.** 'aunque al final, tal parece que es cierto; cada quien encuentra a su similar.' **Dijo mirando a Peter.** 'escucha Pettigrew ¿quieres un consejo?'

'¿de tu perfecta vida?' **Dominique bufo con sarcasmo.** 'De ti no queremos absolutamente nada.'

'aléjate de ella.' **Dijo Lysander ignorando las palabras de la chica.** 'Porque si son sus palabras lo que te están motivando hacer todo esto, déjame decirte que no son otra cosa mas que un señuelo. Quien sabe, quizá el monstruo que lleva dentro quiera comerte…'

'¡eres un…!' **Dominique sintió inmediatamente el calor místico que conformaba su lado Veela.**

'No tienes nada que hacer aquí.' **Peter detuvo a Dominique antes de que esta se acercara a Lysander. La pelirroja lo miro molesta, pero al momento de hacerlo se dio cuenta que su piel estaba tomando una textura mas suave y lisa de lo normal. Solo se detuvo por eso, porque no quería volver a perder el control de su cuerpo, dio un paso atrás y se acerco al calor de Peter.** 'lo que sea que hicimos, esta hecho…' **Peter dijo en voz baja y con vergüenza. Pero al sentir el apretón de Dominique levanto la mirada hacía la chica y pudo leer lo que sus ojos azules fríos le decían…**

 _No eres un trapo Peter…_

'Tu... tu hermano no se acerca a nosotros y nosotros nos mantendremos lejos de él. Como acordamos.' **Peter miro a Lysander. El Ravenclaw desvió la mirada aun serio.** 'Ya no hay ningún motivo por el cual tengas que dirigirnos la palabra. Yo no quiero hacerlo y a ti te conviene no molestarnos…'

'como dices; ninguno de los dos estamos en la posición para hacer una amenaza. Mucho menos tú.' **Con la sola mirada Peter supo de que era lo que Lysander hablaba y aunque le dolió recordar lo que le había hecho a sus amigos. Le provocaba mas coraje que el gemelo hiciera referencia de algo tan grave como si fuera una pequeñez. Habían lastimado a mas de una persona y seguramente le había complicado la existencia a otras cuantas, no era algo de tomarse a la ligera.**

'¡escúchame bien, maldito fenomeno!' **Peter se acerco a él agresivo.** 'Si te atreves a mencionar lo que paso, a dar si quiera una indirecta…' **estaba tan molesto, ese simple comentario había encendido de nuevo ese lado de él que no conocía.** 'si tú… si tú te atreves a molestarla de nuevo…' **Señalo a Dominique, en este punto a Peter le daba igual, no le importaba lo que pensara Lysander para él ambos estaban en el mismo escalón de vergüenza y es por eso que no dejaría que los tratara de esa manera. Quería hacérselo entender, quería que jamás olvidara que los dos eran igual de repugnantes y que por solo esa razón no podía hacer ese tipo de comentarios.** 'ni siquiera vas a saberlo…' **Dijo apretando los puños.** 'Un día despertaras y te darás cuenta.' **Lysander arrugo la frente y bufo. A él tampoco le gustaba que lo amenazarán. Peter lo ignoro y continuo como si lo estuviera disfrutando, como si ansiara ver el rostro desencajado de Lysander y solo por eso ahora hacía lenta la noticia. ¿desde cuando hacía eso? Solo lo hacía cuando se trataba de una sorpresa para Remus y era una sorpresa positiva. Solo lo hacía cuando McGonagall quería atraparlos y solo era para darles mas tiempo a James y a Sirius. Pero no lo hacía para esto, no lo hacía para lastimar a alguien ni para hacerlo sentir mal, el no lograba intimidar a nadie… a nadie. Él solo era; Peter Pettigrew. Conocido por sus amigos como Colagusano. Y aun así Peter sentía que tenía que hacerlo, que tenía que dejar a Lysander de la misma manera que a él lo habían dejado tantas veces; asustado y nervioso, tenso… como lo hacía James y Sirius.** 'él solo va llegar a ti y vas a verlo en su mirada.' **Lysander alzó una ceja sin entender.** 'Vas a verlo todo; el rencor, la decepción…'

'el odio.' **Dominique le ayudo y Lysander comprendió de que hablaban… de quien.**

'¿de que…?' **Peter le tapo la boca y lo miro a los ojos. Azul contra Azul.**

'porque yo sé como herirte… y voy hacerte revivir todo eso de lo que huyes… porque el va a saberlo. Se lo voy a decir, le diré que fue tu idea y que nunca quisiste ayudar, que le borraste la memoria sin una minima gota de culpa…' **Peter se volteo ligeramente con Dominique.** 'Que la obligaste a cortarle el cabello.' **Lysander abrió los ojos y lo empujo pero Peter aguantó el agarre. Algo estaba pasando en él, no sabía que era pero era algo imparable.** 'le diré todo. Le dire el tipo de persona repugnante que eres' **le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.** 'y después de eso, después de ver el rostro DE-CEP-CIO-NA-DO de tu hermano; después de ver y escuchar sus lagrimas… después de eso decide por ti mismo si quieres volver amenazarme.' **Lo soltó y lo empujo.**

'¿Te quedo claro, idiota?' **Dominique tenía que decir algo. Lysander la miro y luego a Peter.** 'ohh… tal parece que quiere que vayamos por Lorc.'

'No lo llames así, monstruo…' **Lysander gruño apretando los puños, recordando como había quedado su hermano en la habitación. Dominique apretó los puños también.**

'que no la llames así.' **Peter volvió a defender a Dominique.** 'no después de haberla obligado hacer lo que querías.' **La pelirroja lo miro, algo raro se sintió en su estomago. No eran mariposas pero tampoco eran nauseas. Era algo…**

'bueno, ya veo que tú no puedes mantener la boca cerrada.' **Lysander le dijo a Dominique.** 'Creí que eras un poco mas fuerte, Weasley. Que sería igual de interesante como todas esas cosas que anhelas por experimentar.'

'eso es una cosa, lo tuyo no es tener corazón.' **Dominique se sintió ridícula al escuchar a Peter, era como una vergüenza extraña. Le agrado escuchar eso pero sabía que ella no lo diría nunca. Lo incomodo fue la mirada de Lysander.**

'es obvio que vienes de otra época y honestamente no voy a ponerme a discutir tu moral, porque es mas que obvio que no la tienes bien definida por ahora; Sirius es prueba de eso…' **Peter sintió una gota de agua fría recorrerle desde la cabeza a lo largo de su cuerpo. Era una gota de la fuente de la culpa.** 'ahórrate las palabras Weasley, que él sabe defenderse.' **Lysander le dijo a Dominique solo gruño molesta.** 'pero bien. Ya que todos definimos al menos que no queremos estar cerca del otro creo que es claro que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.' **Lysander dijo mirándolos.** 'Pero hablo enserio, si Lorcan vuelve acercarse a alguno de ustedes… no me va a importar si fue un accidente o no. Así como tú estás tan decidido a torturar a Lorcan por lo que hice, debes de saber que yo también voy a estar preparado, por si decides al final quedar como héroe frente a tus amigos.'

'No tiene sentido… ¿Por qué haría eso?' **Peter le pregunto, era obvio que si decía algo se veía también comprometido y la verdad es que no confiaba mucho en sus habilidades de inventar cosas. Lysander lo miro para después mirar a Dominique de reojo.**

'Llámalo ventaja de tiempo… Aquí no eres ningún desconocido Colagusano.' **Dominique volteo a ver a Lysander, porque por primera vez el apodo sonó realmente como si estuviera hablando del villano. Dominique miro a Peter y este solo trago saliva, la chica miro su mandíbula tensa pero curiosamente su labio temblar. Estaba molesto… se notaba… se sentía. Le tomo un par de segundos mirando el suelo para saber que hacer, levanto la mirada maliciosamente a Lysander... como estaba cansada de ese chico… estaba cansada de todos estos cambios. Veelas, traumas, nargles, amenazas, chantajes… ella no tenía que ser victima, ella no era una victima, ni mucho menos le gustaba ser la marioneta de nadie. Ella se quería sentir como antes, admirada, deseada y fuerte… valiente. Y la energía que desprendía Peter era lo suficientemente fuerte para sentirse así, aunque fuera algo superficial.**

'y aquí nadie te tiene miedo, idiota.' **Dijo la chica por Peter, mientras sostenía fuerte su mano.**

'Como quieras…' **Lysander le dijo por última vez.** 'Solo piensa lo que estás haciendo. Aunque eso podría considerarse como un milagro.' **Lysander le dijo tratándola como tonta, Peter abrió la boca pero Lysander lo interrumpió.** 'No necesitas decirme nada. Que ustedes dos estén juntos es casi justicia divina. Suficiente castigo.' **Dijo el chico negando, los miro una vez mas y rodo los ojos para seguir su camino hacía la cancha de Quidditch.**

'¿A qué se refiere con eso?' **Dijo Peter algo consternado por las palabras de Lysander. "Castigo" no era un calificativo que le gustara escuchar.**

'a que tenemos que tener a Lorcan de nuestro lado.' **Peter la miro y no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras que Lysander había dicho sobre él. Cuando se giro, noto que la chica aun la seguía tomando de las manos.**

'¿a que se refería con eso?' **Dominique lo miro y desvio la mirada.** '¿Dominique?' **Pregunto Peter buscando su mirada.**

'No es nada…' **mintió la chica.** 'Él solo habla como si todos fueran como él.' **La chica se felicito así misma al escuchar su voz firme.**

'¿segura?' **Por desgracia Dominique o sabía que muy en el fondo, Peter poseía una percepción muy buena.**

'¿Qué quieres que te diga Peter?' **Dominique dijo algo molesta.**

'solo dime porque dijo eso.' **Peter la miro tratando de que fuera honesto con él. Dominique trago saliva, no estaba segura de querer decirle la verdad. Ahí y ahora…** '¿Por qué dijo que quieres comerme?' **Dominique parpadeo confusa y lo miro, Peter asintió. Y Dominique sintió de pronto algo pesado esparcirse por todo su cuerpo.** 'Es obvio que se refiere a lo que te pasa cuando te molestan…' **Dominique lo miro de reojo y arrugo la frente, eso había sonado muy mal.** 'Perdon…' **Peter se disculpo por su torpeza.**

'Sí. No sé porque lo dijo, la verdad…' **Dominique no le había dicho en concreto a Peter que su "otro lado" se trataba de una Veela.** 'Ni siquiera él sabe lo que me pasa…' **La chica hablo molesta pensando en Lysander.** 'ni yo…' **Peter levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro triste y frustrado de Dominique.**

'Oye…' **Dominique levanto la mirada y lo vio mirándola con curiosidad.**

'¿Qué?' **No pudo evitar sonar molesta, se sentía observada. Peter no dijo nada por un momento, solo tenía los labios ligeramente entre abiertos.**

'de igual forma, no creo que quieras comerme…' **Dijo Peter quitando la mirada, ligeramente sonrojado. Todavía creyendo que esa chica era demasiado para él y lo que había pasado solo había pasado por un momento de quiebre y debilidad. Ni siquiera su lado animal se fijaría en él… ¿para qué? Él solo era un chico común y corriente… totalmente inseguro.** 'No soy… de tan buena calidad y tú...' **Quiso ser gracioso pero hasta para eso se sentía demasiado tonto. Dominique lo miro y para sorpresa de Peter, rio.**

'Como digas.' **Dijo la chica mirándolo con sus ojos azules frió.** 'Solo deja de hablar de mi como si fuera un animal y tú un bistec. Es raro y para nada sexy…' **Dijo la chica algo incomoda.**

'¿Qué voy a saber yo de Sexy?' **Peter asintió sonriendo tímidamente.**

'Para eso me tienes a mi.' **Dominique le dio un codazo y Peter rio.** 'Así que no lo vuelvas hacer ¿de acuerdo?' **Lo amenazo juguetonamente con su dedo índice.**

'Hecho.' **Dijo el chico quedo, mirándola. La chica de nuevo lo miro a él.**

'Eres raro…' **Peter abrió los ojos y se sonrojo, en su tiempo que alguien te llamara "raro" era un insulto. En el de Dominique, ser raro podía ser un insulto o como en este caso solo una descripción. La chica no podía entender como Peter podía pasar de ser un chico amenazante a uno tímido, de un chico con tintes malvados a uno inseguro. Era raro… extraño.**

'Lo siento.' **Dijo Peter sintiéndose algo mal. Dominique lo miro y recordó la forma en la que le había hablado a Lysander, como lo amenazo y como la había defendido… poco a poco sintió de nuevo en su estomago esa inquietud. No eran mariposas, ni nauseas… era algo pero no sabía como describirlo. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta sintió un calor, un tibio y casi invisible calor místico por debajo de la piel al ver los ojos azules del chico de Gryffindor.** '¿Qué?' **Peter pregunto torpe al sentir a la chica observarlo demasiado, toco su rostro creyendo que había una enorme imperfección en el, sufría de esas terribles protuberancias por la grasa. Pero no… no había nada.**

'Nah… es solo…' **Dominique ni siquiera escucho su cambió de voz y Peter tan distraído e inseguro tampoco lo hizo. Dominique se acerco a él, como si estuviera viendo algo mas allá de los ojos de Peter.** 'estas ahí.' **Peter arrugo la frente sin entender y es que también la chica no había hablado demasiado claro, pero preguntar de nuevo iba a ser algo vergonzoso para él.** 'estas… ahí.' **Dijo esta vez un poco mas clara, Peter miro sus manos extrañamente calientes cuando habían tomado sus mejillas. Se acercaba a él mirando todavía a los ojos, como si quisiera entrar en ellos…**

'Domi…' **Peter dijo algo asustado y totalmente avergonzado.**

'¡Dominique!' **Dominique parpadeo y hasta ese momento Peter pudo notar el cambió de color de sus ojos. Sus mejillas dejaron de sentir ese tibio calor que desprendía del tacto de la chica. La miro y la chica parpadeo perdida, como si no supiera como había llegado hasta ahí.**

'¿Estas…?' **Peter le iba a preguntar pero Ted lo interrumpió con una voz clara de molestia.**

'¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO FUERA DE CLASES?' **Dominique miro hacía Ted y luego miro a Peter. Un deseo rebelde por hacer sentir mal al metamorfomago la invadió. Tomo a Peter del brazo y miro altivamente al Hufflepuff.**

'Eso no te importa.' **Dijo la chica engreída. Ted bufo y siguió caminando hasta ellos en zancadas largas.**

'Peter…' **James lo llamo sonriéndole. Peter lo miro y sonrió también.**

 _¿Qué hace aquí?_

 _ **Pues que mas… te esta buscando amigo. Solo mira su rostro Peter. Quería verte. Apuesto a que sigue culpándose por lo del otro día… ya conoces a James.**_

 **Peter borro la sonrisa y desvió la mirada de su amigo. James lo noto e igual camino hacía él.**

 _Seguro aun se siente mal… cree que todavía estoy molesto._

 **Dominique en un intento de ignorar a Ted y todas sus amenazas se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Peter y entonces una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Una idea que resolvería su problema y el de él.**

'¿Quieres irte?' **Dominique le susurro.**

'él… él luce molesto.' **Peter la miro alzando una ceja mientras señalaba a Ted, la chica asintió sonriente.**

'¡Ahhh no Señorita! ¡Mas te vale que no lo pienses!' **Ted que la conocía desde bebe sabía que significaba esa sonrisita.**

'la cabeza me va a explotar si sigo escuchándolo.' **Dominique dijo señalando a Ted. Peter levanto la mirada y vio al metamorfomago con el cabello rojo y la piel casi del mismo color. Los ojos saltones y de un marrón, no tanto el miel de su padre.** 'Igual va a querer decirte algo…' **Peter negó y Dominique sonrió traviesa para tomarlo de la mano.**

¡DOM, QUITA TU MANO DE AHÍ!'

'Nah…' **Dijo la chica con displicencia. Para después reír como niña traviesa.** 'Vámonos Peter…' **Dijo entre risas para jalarlo y correr al final del pasillo.**

'¡OYE, OYE, OYE! ¡Detente ahí jovencita!' **Ted grito pero solo se podía escuchar la risa de Dominique al correr.**

'¡Peter!' **James le grito, trato de acelerar el paso pero Dominique y Peter ya habían girado para adentrarse en el castillo.** '¡Oye Peter, Sirius y Remus quieren saber…! ¡Peter!' **James le grito pero Peter no volvió.**

' _¿Qué mierda te esta pasando?_

'¡Es increíble que se escaparan!' **Ted dijo con el cabello aun rojo.** 'Oh pero esa jovencita me va a escuchar…' **Dijo Ted haciendo ese rojo mas brillante.** '¿viste como lo tomo del rostro? Oye, siempre digo que son ellos los idiotas, pero… Peter no lo es. Y me consta que ha tratado de tomar distancia, es ella quien… ¡arghhhh!'

'Ted.' **James se volteo y lo tomo de los hombros para callarlo. Ted cerro la boca y abrió los ojos grande. Su cabello volvió a ser el rubio castaño de antes.** 'necesitamos encontrarlo.' **Ted noto algo de molestia en la voz de James.**

'Lo siento, creo que exagere un poco…' **Dijo Ted para que el chico Potter no se estresara.** 'Bueno tal vez no tanto, porque ella es…' **James le tapo la boca.**

'tienes que quedarte hoy con Sirius.' **Ted arrugo la frente y su cabello se aclaro.** 'Tienes que darme tu placa y uniforme.' **Ted asintió para después sacudir su cabeza al darse cuenta que no entendía porque James quería quedarse hoy en el castillo.**

'¿Todo esta bien?' **Ted le pregunto algo torpe. James suspiro.**

'No lo sé.' **Dijo el chico mirando el pasillo donde se había ido Peter.** 'Pero… no te preocupes. Yo se como ser un premio anual y solo quiero hablar con Peter. Si es que esta con esa chica…' **Ted levanto su trompita y su cabello se torno naranja.** 'no parece importarle mucho lo que dices Ted.'

'no le importa nada.' **Se quejo Teddy cruzando los brazos.**

'ni a mi tampoco.' **James dijo mirando seguro el camino por donde se fue Peter.**

'James, entiendo su…' **Ted lo miro y uso sus manos para envolver algo entre donde se había ido Peter y él.** 'Mística y lealtad y todo eso…' **James alzó una ceja.**

'¿De verdad lo entiendes?' **James cruzo los brazos por que la voz de Ted había sido un tanto cansada. Ted aguanto la respiración.**

'No, la verdad no.' **Dijo Ted soltando todo el aire y sonriendo torpe. James negó con desaprobación.** 'pero mira…' **Ted lo siguió cuando el Gryffindor comenzó a pasearse distraídamente por el pasillo.**

'eso me parte de verdad el corazón Ted…' **James dijo mirándolo de reojo, Ted rasco su cabeza y asintió. James arrugo la frente sintiendo que ese gesto lo había visto de alguien mas.**

'entiende que por ahora mi vida depende de un delgado y muy débil hilo.' **Ted sentenció con los ojos abiertos y dejando ver su cabello rubio con raíces azules. Sus ojos se hicieron turquesa cosa que a James le agrado y lo mostro con una sonrisa.** 'todo está muy tenso aquí.'

'¿que tanto?' **James reto mostrando su sonrisa socarrona.**

'no es broma James…' **Ted lo empujo y rasco su cabeza.** 'mi situación es tan tensa que el tipo que mato a John Lennon se sentiría tranquilo a comparación de mi…'

'¿Qué paso…? ¿¡Qué!?' **James se detuvo de una pared tocando su corazón y mirando a Ted con nerviosísimo.** 'No… no el rey…' **Ted abrió los ojos y se maldijo por dentro.** 'No él, no…' **La voz del Potter incremento de volumen considerablemente al igual que su gesto desencajado.** 'Tú me estas diciendo que… oaaarghh… no! ¡No!'

'¿No lo sabías?' **Ted trago saliva recordando que eran de un pasado muy pasado.** 'James lo siento…'

'¿¡Lo sientes!?' **James lo miro ofendido.** 'No tienes idea de lo que le hiciste a mi corazón. No el rey…' **Dijo James con una cara de dolor.** '¿Cuándo?'

'Yo aun no nacía…' **Ted dijo ahora con una voz mas delicada, tratando de que a James no le doliera tanto.**

'Toda mi juventud se acaba de morir con esas palabras…' **James dijo pensando en las noches en las que se pasaban bailando las nuevas canciones de la banda.**

'Bueno James, aun eres joven.' **Ted lo séalo, James se miro y negó con tragedia.**

'No aquí dentro.' **Se toco el corazón y Ted miro de reojo el pasillo algo incomodo.**

'…yo creí que Sirius era el dramático.' **Ted murmuro.**

'¡cierra la boca!' **El metamorfomago saltó del susto.** '¡Esto no es drama! es que… no… agggghh…' **James se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer al suelo mientras fingía un llanto de desesperación.** '¿Qué clase de monstruosa época es esta?' **Dijo con coraje antes de esconder su rostro en sus manos.**

'Bienvenido al siglo XXI.'

'¡un horrible siglo XXI!' **Ted lo medito y tuvo que asentir vacilando.**

'como digas…' **Ted se sentó junto a él algo cansado.** 'Solo quería hacer una referencia, no me imagine que tú…'

'¡no soy solo yo!' **Dijo James levantando la cabeza de inmediato para señalarse.** '¿Qué le diré a los chicos?' **Dijo abriendo los brazos. Ted alzó una ceja.** 'bueno… a Sirius no le molestara tanto pero… Remus...' **Ted abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.**

'¿Cómo? ¿Remus? él… espera, deja de hacer y ponme atención.' **James abrió los ojos y arrugo la frente cuando Ted tomo con ambas manos su rostro.**

'okaaaaaay…' **El chico lo miro y Ted tenía el cabello castaño, la frente arrugada y un gesto serio.**

 _Hablando de Remus…_

'¿Le gusta? Obvio que le gusta… ¿Cuánto?' **Le pregunto demandante el metamorfomago. James alzó una ceja y contrabajos habló.**

'Mucho…' **Dijo el chico Potter.** 'Remus y Sirius se la pasa discutiendo quien es mejor; si Lennon o Jagger.' **Ted se vio en un conflicto al pensar en ambos cantantes.**

 _Bueno es obvio que con la personalidad de papá siempre sera Lennon pero… Jagger, él es…_

'Entonces esto… no tienes que decírselo a nadie James.' **Dijo Ted acercándose a él.** 'Mucho menos a Remus.' **Dijo el chico en voz bajita pero de golpe. James trato de hacer su rostro hacía atrás pero Ted lo tenía bien agarrado.**

'De acuerdo…' **Dijo James comenzando a estresarte por la falta de espació personal.** '¿Podrías?'

'no, no, no… necesito que de verdad guardes el secreto. No quiero que él se entere y se ponga triste… sobre todo porque Jagger sigue con vida.' **James abrió los ojos y sonrió, algo positivo por fin llego a sus oídos.**

'¿Enserio?' **Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.** '¡Noticias buenas!''

'Si, si… pero de verdad. Ponme atención en esto… no le digas a Remus…'

'¿Por qué querría repetir esa triste historia?' **Dijo James con dolor. Ted rodo los ojos y se acerco de nuevo a él.**

'Porque eres tú.' **Dijo Ted y James levanto la mirada algo halagado.** 'Se que querrás decírselo porque eso es lo que haces…'

'tranquilo con eso. Tampoco soy un chismoso.' **James se cruzo de brazos ya acostumbrándose a tener las manos de James en la cara.**

'No digo eso… solo que tienes demasiada energía y ellos son tus mejores amigos… suena lógico…' **James asintió. Y nuevamente Ted acerco el rostro de James a él con urgencia.** 'Así que… no-lo -hagas. No quiero que se ponga triste…'

'de verdad Ted, no puedo acostumbrarme a esto…' **James dijo incomodo.**

'si como sea.' **Ted rodo los ojos para después mirarlo directamente a sus orbitas avellana** 'apenas esta superando lo de la luna llena y lo de Sirius y todo eso…' **Dijo el chico pensando que Sirius estaba exagerando.** '¿No crees que exagera?'

'Remus siempre exagera…' **James dijo asintiendo. Pero Ted negó.**

'Sirius.' **James se detuvo y arrugo la frente. Era su mejor amigo… por supuesto que…**

'¡No!' **Fue lo primero que James dijo pero después analizo la situación de sus amigos.** 'Escucha… se que parece que…'

'exagera.'

'no, lo hace. Solo…' **La mirada de Ted no dejaba de repetir su principal idea.** 'esta preocupado por él.' **Ted bufo.** 'Sirius se preocupa demasiado por él y se que en el fondo solo esta preocupado porque Remus actuara así…'

'¿no crees que es extraño?' **Ted le dijo con cierta indirecta.**

'No mas que esto Teddy…' **Dijo James mirando sus manos. Ted rodo los ojos pero aun así no lo soltó.**

'bueno, a mi me gusta el contacto físico con la gente… él se supone que es el tipo malo y no se que mas…' **Dijo Ted hablando con antipatía sobre Sirius.**

'Es mi amigo.'

 _Si supieras que es de mi…_

'pero lo molesta mucho.' **Ted puso su punto en la conversación.** 'el otro día, pa…Remus estaba tan triste que ni siquiera reacciono cuando puse el chocolate en la mesa. Me costaron tres barras y una partida de poker para que él sonriera. Y hay que aclarar que me deje vencer…'

'no te avergüences él es bueno.' **Ted sonrió al escuchar a James.** 'me ha ganado muchas barras de esa manera…' **El chico Potter asintió con precisión.** 'pero bueno Ted, volviendo a Sirius…'

'exagera.' **El Hufflepuff dijo de inmediato.**

'Si lo conocieras como yo, entenderías que hace mucho mas de lo que puede.' **Dijo James pensando en Sirius.**

'Yo se quien es él.' **Ted dijo de golpe.** 'mi percepción cambió radicalmente ahora que lo conozco.'

'lo sé… eso es lo que él hace.' **James dijo con una sonrisa recordando sus primeros años en Hogwarts.**

'no con una buena referencia…' **Ted le arruino el momento y James lo miro alzando una ceja. Tomo las manos de Ted y las quito de su rostro.**

'escucha…' **Ted supo que vendría un largo sermón muy al estilo Potter. Y suspiro como costumbre lo hacía con Harry.**

'lo siento…' **fue todo en automático y es que a James lo envolvía esa energía que su Padrino tenía.** 'No quería ofender a nadie, solo estoy…'

'cállate.' **Dijo James de golpe.** 'Estoy a punto de revelarte información merodeadora.' **Ted alzó una ceja. James sonrió torcido y se cruzo de piernas en el suelo, bueno… ya estaban ahí.** 'escucha aun no sé qué relación tengas con nosotros pero algo es cierto…' **Ted imito a James y asintió.** 'Vives conmigo.' **James se señalo con el pulgar.** 'Y al parecer y por alguna razón que aun no entiendo y de verdad me sorprende…' **Tomo aire y lo soltó de golpe.** 'Lo he hecho mal ' **Dijo algo decepcionado. Ted alzó una ceja y negó.** 'No me mientas.' **James lo miro de arriba abajo.** 'sabes… me agradas. Supongo que si no me agradarías fueras un verdadero desastre.' **Ted rió y despeino su cabello.**

'sí, algo así.' **Ted dijo sonriéndole de lado.**

'no sé si te lo digo seguido Ted. No sé como sea nuestra relación en casa pero…'

'James… de verdad, no creo que…' **James le tapo la boca.**

'Cállate, enserio muchacho.' **Ted lo miro con ojos abiertos y asintió.** 'Ahora… por donde empiezo.' **Dijo el chico despeinando su cabello.** 'antes que nada Ted es importante aclarar que los merodeadores…'

'lo sé, lo sé… es el nombre de los amigos de P…Remus. Lo ayudaron con su licantropía y noches de luna llena, compañeros de cuarto… etc, etc, etc…'

'no uses el "etcétera" con nosotros.' **James lo detuvo.** 'y para tu información somos algo mucho mas que solo los amigos de Remus.' **Dijo James algo ofendido.** 'Somos hermanos. Ted, soy hijo único. Remus es hijo único y Peter tiene una linda media hermana al otro lado del país y Sirius…' **Se detuvo ahí.**

'La caótica familia, lo sé.' **Dijo el chico pensando en ese tapiz de Grimmauld Place. James asintió algo insatisfecho. Ted parecía saberlo pero por alguna razón no le daba la misma importancia que él… o que Remus o que Peter… incluso que Lily… ella ni siquiera era amiga de Sirius y no hablaba del tema con tanta displicencia.**

'Sí.' **James dijo serio. Ted lo miro y supo que lo había arruinado de nuevo.**

'Lo siento…' **Ted dijo acompañado de un suspiro largo.** 'sé que es tu amigo, perdón.'

'también es de Remus.' **Dijo James pensando que quizá era Remus la única forma de hacer reaccionar a Ted. Ted lo miro y asintió tragando saliva.**

'seh…' **Se limito a contestar y a desviar la mirada.**

'lo desheredaron.' **Ted asintió.** 'Lo echaron. Como si fuera peste...' **Y la voz de James sonó herida y molesta.** 'fue horrible. Hablo enserio…'

'¡lo sé!' **Ted levanto las manos cuando James alzó la voz.**

'No, no lo sabes. Crees que sabes cosas de nosotros pero la verdad es que lo único que dices es una historia plana que seguramente alguien le contó a una persona y esa persona le conto a otra persona y esa otra a ti. Quitándole todo lo que había de verdad.' **El chico Potter le dijo serio.**

 _Bueno… básicamente es lo que paso._

'Y me rehúso a creer que hice eso.' **Dijo James tragando saliva y cruzarse de brazos. Ted parpadeo y negó.**

'¿Por qué…?' **No termino la frase cuando James le contesto.**

'¿Quién mas te contaría esas cosas?' **Dijo James señalándose.** 'Vives conmigo ¿no?' **James lo miro y Ted desvió la mirada al techo.** 'Ted…'

'me estabas diciendo algo de Sirius…' **James arrugo la frente molesto, le estaba ocultando algo. Ted se había puesto de un verde pastel y no lo miraba a los ojos. James trono la boca y se acerco a él.**

'Ted…' **Volvió a llamarlo y Ted hizo su cabellera algo amarillenta al mismo tiempo que aflojaba su corbata.** '¿vives conmigo o no?' **Ted suspiro, no quería decírselo. No quería añadir otro problema a su apretada agenda.**

 _La parte buena de todo esto era que tenía un punto a mi favor._

'¿si te doy la placa y la habitación podemos evadir la pregunta?' **James lo miro y vacilo. Pudo notar por primera vez lo cansado que estaba ese chico y sabía que solo lo estaba evitando para ahorrarse otro problema.** 'No es nada malo… Vivo con los Potter si de algo te ayuda. Solo que tú… vamos James, acepta la placa hermano.' **James lo hizo sufrir un poco mas hasta que sonrió travieso.** 'Gracias Dumbledore…'

'será la placa, la habitación y una maratón de mis anécdotas sobre nosotros.' **Dijo James amenazándolo, como si para Ted eso fuera una tortura cuando era realmente lo contrario.**

 _¿Escuchar historias de papá? ¡Increíble!_

'De acuerdo.' **Dijo Ted quitándose la placa y mostrando una sonrisa satisfactoria. James estiro la mano y Ted puso la placa el su palma. Cuando James sintió la placa, Ted cerro la mano y jalo al chico Potter hacia adelante, provocando que James se moviera como un muñeco de trapo.** 'Pero sin ningún desastre en el castillo por orden o poder del Premio Anual. ¿Hecho?'

'¿quieres dejar de hacer eso?' **Dijo James mirándolo prácticamente a la cara.** 'es raro… entiendo que te guste mi hermano pero hacerlo con los demás es realmente extraño…'

'¿Ted qué estas haciendo?' **Ted y James abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo.**

'Genial, lo que me faltaba…' **Ted le murmuro a James.** **James lo miro extrañado.** 'No te muevas… escucha, este es uno de los problemas de lo que tienes que evitar. Así que…' **Ted dijo casi en automático, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y las deslizo hacía la nuca, acariciando la tela de la túnica.**

'¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Porque si tratas de que se vea menos extraño estas fallando.' **James le dijo con una sonrisa de lado**

'cierra la boca… solo no quiero que…'

'¿Teddy, quien es él? ¿Esta bien?' **Victoire camino algo molesta hacía donde estaban.**

'Vas a tomar la estúpida placa y entrar al castillo sin voltear.'

'¿alguien va a golpearte? Porque puedo ayudarte…'

'no. es una chica.' **Dijo Ted y James asintió para después mirarlo extrañado.**

'¿Una chica?' **Dijo mirándolo, Ted asintió hasta que encontró sus ojos curiosos.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo el chico mirándolo algo ofendido.**

'Pues es algo… no se… te gusta Remus y…'

'¿sabes qué? Dame la placa…' **Dijo estirando su mano. James rio y negó en corto.** 'Dámela solo estas…'

'no voy a dártela. Tú también me estas molestando…'

'¿Cómo te estoy molestando?'

'me molesta tu falta de conocimiento a nosotros, es insultante…' **Dijo usando un tono dramático para después señalar su espalda.** 'Y tus manos acariciando mi lomo.'

'no estoy acariciando tu lomo…' **Ted se defendió en un fuerte murmullo.**

'Seguro…' **Dijo James guardándose la placa. Ted se quedo boquiabierto algo ofendido.**

'No lo hago. Solo tengo mis manos aquí porque…'

'no tienes porque explicármelo.' **James lo detuvo con una cara de horror.** 'De hecho no me lo expliques por favor.' **Dijo James al mirarlo.**

'lo hago para que ella no te vea…'

'¿Por qué?' **Dijo James tratando de mirar hacía atrás, Ted abrió los ojos y lo tomo de la barbilla para girar su rostro.** '¿No sabe que te gustan los chicos?' **Victoire sintió un tirón de su estomago y apretó el paso.**

'ella es la prima de James…' **James alzó una ceja sin entender.** '¡El otro James!' **James asintió recordando al pequeño.**

 _¿Dónde estará ahora?_

'así que si te ve, va a reconocerte.'

'nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora… ¿podrías dejar mi barbilla?' **Dijo James tocando sus manos.**

'ella es lista, es inteligente… mas inteligente de lo que crees. Y tiene eso en mi…' **James sonrió mirándolo extrañado pero con algo de comedia en la mirada.**

'¿"Eso" en ti?' **pregunto el chico mirándolo.** '¿Qué se supone que es "eso"?' **el Potter utilizo sus manos para hacer las comillas.**

'Te lo cuento luego, ahora… vete.' **Sus manos hicieron un movimiento haciendo que el gorro de la túnica se elevara para tapar el rostro de James.** 'No te lo quites, hasta que entres al castillo.'

'Tú sí que estas en problemas, amigo.' **Dijo James levantándose rápido.** 'tranquilo, me agrada ese tipo de gente.'

'vas a amarme entonces…' **Dijo Ted entre risas para solo darle impulso mientras veía a Victoire caminar hacía él. Solo escucho a James reír y para cuando lo volteo a ver el chico le guiño un ojo y se despidió mostrándole la placa.**

 _Vaya Potter… creo que prefiero contarle a él de mis cosas que ha cualquier otra persona…_

'Ted.' **Ted volteo y miro a la rubia frente a él. Mirándolo, rebuscando en su mirada.**

'Vi…' **Dijo Ted y desvió la mirada para después caminar.** '¿Qué haces aquí?' **Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.**

'No lo se, solo… cami… ¿Quién era él?' **Dijo la chica señalando la túnica de James que apenas acababa de entrar al castillo.**

'¿él? ¿de qué hablas?' **Victoire miro a Ted y tuvo la sensación de que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. La estaba excluyendo.**

 _Y ya no aguanto._

'del chico al que le estabas acariciando la espalda…'

'¡No le estaba acariciando la espalda con un demonio!' **Ted grito algo tenso. Victoire lo miro alzando ambas cejas.** 'Lo siento… es que… no eres la primera que dice eso.'

'¿Quién mas lo dice? Era la única en el pasillo.'

'Él dijo también eso…'

'porque era lo que pasaba.'

'Victoire…' **Ted sonó cansado. Victoire se regaño internamente e ignoro esa incomoda sensación.** '¿necesitas algo?' **La chica parpadeo algo molesta.**

'No. Solo… quería hablar contigo.' **Dijo la chica tratando de maquillar lo que sintió cuando el chico le hablo de esa manera.**

'¿Tienes algún problema con alguien?' **Dijo Ted mirándola, Victoire bufo ofendida.**

'Puedo encargarme de eso por mi misma Ted.' **Cruzo los brazos.** 'solo quería hablar contigo… yo… no debí de tratarte así hace rato.' **Ted asintió y suspiro largo.**

'No importa, empiezo acostumbrarme.' **Victoire lo miro, solo para corroborar si era Ted o el chico del otro día.** 'no por ti… por muchas cosas. No por ti. A ti… casi no te he visto.' **Dijo el chico mirándola y tragando saliva. Victoire asintió enseguida en de acuerdo.** '¿Cómo estas?' **Dijo el chico sin saber como empezar una conversación con ella.**

 _Esto es absurdo, ella es tu mejor amiga…_

'bien. algo… paranoica. Al parecer…' **Dijo señalando el pasillo donde el chico estaba junto a James. Ted asintió y desvio la mirada.** '¿Qué tal tú?'

'algo tenso.' **Dijo el chico destensando sus hombros. Para después pensar en su padre.** 'Bueno…' **Victoire lo miro y noto esa sonrisa.** 'ehmm…' **Miro a la chica y la rubia pudo ver que había algo de titubes en su mirada.**

'Dímelo.' **No quería pero su voz pareció que rogo por un momento. La chica dio un paso para atrás tratando de relajarse.**

 _Si hacer un movimiento en falso se va a ir asustado._

'ya sabes… si quieres. De igual forma…' **Victoire miro el pasillo y se cruzó de brazos mordiendo su labio algo nerviosa de que Ted se negara.** 'Vas a terminar diciéndomelo.' **Trato de usar una de sus típicas frases.** 'cuando lo estropees… ya sabes.' **Ted suspiro algo largo. Y Victoire volvió a regañarse mentalmente.**

'espero no hacerlo.' **Dijo Ted recargándose en la pared.** 'sería una verdadera tortura…' **Victoire lo miro extrañada. Ted se veía…**

 _¿Preocupado?_

'Ted… ¿estas…?'

'conocí a alguien.' **Dijo el chico de golpe y fue un golpe lo que Victoire sintió en el estomago.**

'¿Cómo?' **Dijo la rubia en shock. Ted tenía la mirada… esa mirada con brillo, esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa perfecta… y tenía el cabello azul… azul chicle.**

'conocí a alguien.' **Repitió el chico con la voz totalmente diferente a como estaba hablando.** 'Bueno… ya conocer bien.' **Ted dijo rascando su nuca con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

'¿de verdad?' **Dijo la chica recargándose en la pared.** 'Eso…'

'es increíble, Vi.' **La chica miro de reojo su sonrisa…**

 _Si así se ve de lado, no me imagino de frente._

'es mucho mas de lo que imagine.' **Dijo el chico entre risas.** 'Tan inteligente y sensible…' **El chico recordó a Remus, en parte había aceptado la propuesta de James para poder quedarse con su padre. Era su oportunidad para platicarle lo del lobo, que el chico evitaba con tanto empeño.** 'es tan cálido…'

'¿cálido?' **la chica repitió.** 'Es un…' **Ted la interrumpió hablando de nuevo con emoción.**

'y no lo sabe pero tiene un gran sentido del humor.' **Ted recordó un par de comentarios irónicos de su padre.** 'No se lo he dicho a nadie.' **Dijo el chico mirando a la chica, que lo miro y asintió entendiendo.**

'Solo a mí.' **Dijo la chica señalándose. Se replanteo la idea de querer saber todo de Ted. Ted asintió.**

'Tenía que decírselo a alguien… a alguien que no me golpeara o me viera extraño…' **Ted rió y Victoire lo siguió solo por compromiso.** 'Es realmente genial. Es mejor de lo que yo creí.'

'¿Cuándo?' **Ted arrugo la frente sin entender.** 'Es que la última vez tú no lucias… así. ¿Es Chang?' **Dijo la chica con horror. Ted negó de inmediato.**

'Por supuesto que no. Te dije que eso ya paso…' **Se lo recordó solo para que no lo olvidara. Victoire asintió.** 'es alguien totalmente diferente…' **Dijo el chico sonriendo hacía los territorios de Hogwarts. Victoire se asomo.**

'entonces… ¿es como amor a primera vista?'

'¿Qué?' **Ted rió y Victoire sintió algo entre la piel. Como si la risa de Ted rebotara en sus sentidos.** 'No… si… ¡no lo se!' **Termino diciendo emocionado.** 'Solo se que es mejor de lo que imagine.' **Le aseguro con esa mirada de seguridad que le recordaba a sus tiempos de travesuras.**

'Ted eso…' **la chica lo miro y Ted le sonreía.**

 _¿Por qué no lo besaste? ¿Por qué quieres besarlo ahora? ¿Por qué estas celosa? ¿Solo por eso?_

'¿Qué sucede?' **Ted le pregunto, la conocía. Así como ella a él. y notaba en la cara de Victoire cierta expresión de incomodidad.** '¿Qué hice ahora?'

'¡Nada!' **La chica se adelanto y negó hasta con los brazos.** 'Nada, yo solo… no se…'

'¿Qué?' **Ted la miro sonriendo. Victoire se veía muy linda titubeando y no era muy frecuente verla titubear.**

'Nada… es solo que…'

'wow! La señorita Weasley se quedo sin palabras.' **Victoire lo miro y cruzo los brazos con una cara de berrinche. Ted sonrió y la despeino.** '¿sigo sin perder el toque, cierto?' **Victoire quito sus brazos y lo miro para después sonreír.**

'Supongo que no…' **Dijo la chica mirándolo.** 'Eres un problema Ted.' **Y Ted tuvo un deja vu, de ambos en la estación 9 3/4 al empezar el año. Lentamente borro la sonrisa, recordando que por todo esto que le estaba pasando le había provocado ciertos malentendidos con Victoire.** '¿Qué sucede? No te sientas mal, que no me afecto Lupin.' **Dijo la chica algo engreída pero aun bromeando con él.**

'Seh… lo sé.' **Dijo Ted tratando de no arruinar le momento.** '¿sabes que es lo chistoso?' **Dijo Ted mirándola. Recordaba la forma en la que Sirius la había tratado. Victoire lo miro y dejo caer los hombros.** 'Es la segunda vez en el día que nos vemos…' **Dijo el chico mostrando dos dedos en su mano como si fuera algo increíble, Victoire rió.** 'Es…'

'todo un fenómeno.' **Dijo Victoire abriendo los ojos para seguirle le juego. Ted rió.**

'Okay, lo entiendo sonó bastante triste.' **Dijo el chico entre risas.**

'Bastante.' **La chica admitió disfrutando del momento.** 'Pero bueno, al menos ahora no estamos peleando.' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros. Ted asintió.**

'Es que no me estas gritando, mis neuronas están controladas.' **Dijo el chico tocando su cabeza con ambas manos. Victoire lo empujo.** 'Cuando gritas, hay un descontrol dentro de mi cabeza…' **Victoire negó tratando de no reírse de las caras que Ted hacía.** 'Bueno no solo cuando gritas…' **Victoire lo miro de reojo y Ted sonreía con el cabello purpura y algo en las mejillas.** 'me siento algo tonto últimamente cuando estas cerca…'

'¿de verdad?' **Dijo la chica algo confundida pero dejándose llevar por le sonrojo de Ted. Ted levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azul intenso de Victoire mirándolos. Sintió algo en el estomago y esas ganas de querer tomarla de sus delgados hombros para besarla se estaba apoderando de nuevo de él.**

'digo…' **Ted sacudió su cabeza recordando lo último que había hecho Victoire cuando intento besarla.** 'yo… me refería a que…' **El cabello del chico se hacía mas rosado.**

'Dilo… solo dilo Ted.' **Dijo la chica tratando de sonar algo bromista.** 'no voy a morderte.' **Ted rió nervioso al sentir ahora la necesidad de besarla con mordidas incluidas.**

'lo sé… no, nada.' **Dijo el chico negando. Victoire noto pecas en su rostro y sonrió para acercar su mano a su oreja izquierda. Ted trago saliva y siguió la mano con su mirada.**

'me agradan estas…' **La chica rio quedo, acercándose a ver las pecas en la oreja del chico. Ted se quedo mirándola sintiendo mas denso el aire al compararlo con el perfume de Victoire.** 'Es casi algo absurdo que sea la única de la familia que no tenga pecas…' **Ted negó y Victoire lo miro de reojo esperando a que hablara, tratando de descubrir porque Ted la miraba de la misma manera que cuando le platicaba sobre "su nueva persona especial".** '¿No que?' **Pregunto la chica sonriéndole.**

'No es absurdo.' **Dijo el chico casi como un suspiro.** 'Para eso estoy yo…' **Dijo el chico tragando saliva, Victoire arrugo la frente esperando que siguiera. Ted asintió y continuo.** 'Yo pintare las pecas si así quieres… yo, puedo pintar lo que quieras si eso te hace feliz.' **Victoire se quedo ligeramente boquiabierta mirándolo, tratando de entender su confuso mensaje. Ted se sonrojo y se sintió algo torpe al ver la mirada de confusión de Victoire.**

 _Pero que idiota… de nuevo la estoy haciendo sentir incomoda. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Eres solo su amigo. ¡que se te quedo eso en la cabeza Lupin!_

'Ted…'

'es lo que siempre le digo a Albus.' **Dijo el chico dando un paso para atrás tomando una bocanada de aire y desviando la mirada de Victoire que se quedo en la misma posición en la que estaba antes de que Ted se separara.**

 _¿Qué?_

'¿Albus?' **Victorie se sintió algo decepcionada cuando el chico pronunció a su otro primo. Ted asintió metiendo sus manso en los bolsillo del pantalón.**

'Él tampoco tiene muchas pecas.' **Dijo el metamorfomago en voz queda.** 'Y de por si ya se siente algo extraño en esa familia…' **Dijo el chico continuando con el Potter para desgracia de Victoire…**

 _¡No lo decía por mi! ¡no lo decía por meeeeeehhhh…!_

'no creas que…' **Ted comenzó y Victoire lo miro.** 'No quería hacerte sentir incomoda.' **Dijo el chico señalándola.** 'Hablaba de Albus.' **Dijo el chico "aclarando" todo.** 'porque él suele quejarse de lo mismo.'

'no me queje.' **La rubia interrumpio. Ted la miro boquiabierto. La rubia negó y dio un paso hacía él.** 'no me queje, dije que me gustaban tus pecas aqu…'

'sí.' **Ted se hizo para atrás evitando que la chica lo volviera a tocar. Victoire lo miro y bajo su mano lentamente algo dolida.**

 _Victoire, es algo difícil si te tengo cerca. Y no quiero hacer algo estúpido. Porque al parecer tengo algo de herencia animal en la sangre así que… no es bueno confiarse si eso va hacer todo esto mas incomodo._

'Bien.' **Dijo la chica mirando a su alrededor.** '¿Vas a cenar?' **Dijo la chica señalando el castillo.** 'Me refiero a que si vas a cenar en el gran comedor…' **trataba de volver a las sonrisas y el ambiente que tenían antes. Ted asintió.** 'Genial.' **Dijo la chica sonriéndole.** 'Así podremos seguir platicando…' **Ted sonrió y Victoire…**

 _¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Bien Victoire!_

'Sí, solo…'

 _¡No,no,no! ¡No ahora Ted!_

'tengo que ir a mi última clase.' **La rubia arrugo la frente, las clases ya habían terminado.** 'bueno mas bien es un castigo.' **Dijo en un suspiro recordando hace un par de días cuando James entro sonriente a la casa de los gritos diciéndole que los Weasley habían creado un verdadero negocio con esos fuegos de pirotecnia mágica. Peter asentía asombrado de la buena salud de Filch.**

'¿oh entonces si le pusiste esos fuegos a Flich? Creí que todo era un rumor.' **Ted negó.** 'sobretodo porque utilizaste 10 Ted, como si no supieras que esas cosas son peligrosas…' **Ted asintió.**

'Se lo dije…' **Dijo el chico con fastidio y la rubia lo miro extrañada. Ted cerro la boca y pensó en una cuartada.** 'A Filch… se lo dije a Filch pero él los tomo todos.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros. La rubia rió.**

'¿creí que se los habías puesto en la túnica?' **Ted pudo imaginar la escena que James le había descrito.** 'La verdad es que cuando lo escuche, en el primero que pensé fue en James.' **Dijo la chica negando con fastidio.**

'Cerca.' **Ted admitió pensando en lo mucho que a James le hubiera gustado escuchar eso. Victoire lo miro y manoteo su hombro.**

'no digas tonterías, me ofendes…' **Dijo la chica señalándose. Ted se detuvo y la miro sonriendo de lado.** 'Nosotros somos profesionales.' **Dijo señalándose. Ted sonrió mostrando su dentadura que hizo distraer a Victoire por un momento.** 'James es un principiante.' **Dijo guiñándole regresándole la misma reacción que le había provocado.**

'estaba estresado, no creas que he olvidado mis raíces.' **Dijo el chico tratando de sonar calmado. Victoire rodo los ojos.**

'Como digas…' **Manoteo dándole poca importancia a sus palabras. Ted la miro alzó una ceja y la empujo con la cadera.**

'No molestes Weasley.' **Dijo el chico cuando la chica se tambaleo.**

'Tonto…' **La chica lo empujo mientras ambos reían.** 'Aparte de manchar nuestra reputación, te molestas… debería de expulsarte.' **Ted bufo.**

'¿expulsarme del club de dos?' **Dijo el chico mirándola con una sonrisa algo maliciosa. Victoire se cruzo de brazos y lo miro engreída.**

'Puedo hacerlo…' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros.** 'Si no mereces el titulo, no tienes porque quedártelo.'

'entonces sería, el club de dos con una sola integrante. Lógico, Ravenclaw.' **Dijo el chico tronando los dedos para después empujar con su dedo la frente de la rubia, que de inmediato quito su mano de su frente.**

'No seas tonto. El club de dos tiene que tener dos integrantes, Hufflepuff.' **Dijo la chica siguiéndolo.** 'Es obvio que alguien ocuparía tu lugar…' **Ted bufo con burla.**

'¿Quién demonios podría ocupar mi lugar? No hay absolutamente nadie que pueda llenar mis zapatos.' **EL chico sonreía juguetón. Victoire sonrió de lado y volvió a su papel engreído.**

'Frank.' **Ted se detuvo y la miro algo ofendido. Victoire negó con desaprobación.**

'Lo siento, me agrada pero por favor…' **El chico sacudió su hombro. Victoire rió.** '¿Frank podría hacer explotar una bludger a mitad de un partido de Quidditch?' **Victoire rió al recordarlo.** 'No lo creo…' **Dijo Ted mirando como se reía.** 'No por nada se que tan difícil es limpiar las regaderas de la cancha.'

'buena puntería Lupin.' **Dijo la chica entre risas y Ted asintió algo orgulloso.** 'me sorprende que con todo eso, hicieras lo Filch…' **resoplo mirándolo con agravio.**

'sí, bueno estaba estresado.'

'pues tu estrés puede costarte el lugar.' **Dijo Victoire tronando la boca.** 'Porque Frank de verdad me entiende…' **Ted sintió un calor en su estomago, incrementaba y de un momento a otro se pregunto si de verdad le agradaba Frank.** 'Y a lo mejor no es tan bueno como tú.'

'no es bueno.' **Dijo Ted sorprendido del tono de su voz al decirlo.**

 _Bastante serio Ted… relájate._

'pero vamos… tendría a la mejor maestra.' **Ted se detuvo y se recargo en la pared mirando a Victoire que sonreía mientras miraba sus uñas con esa actitud altiva que le gustaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo.** 'sería igual de bueno… o incluso mejor.' **La chica dejo caer los hombros dándole el paso a la duda. Ted sintió un calor en su estomago y de pronto olvido que todo esto era una broma.**

'¿de verdad?' **Victoire rió y asintió.**

'Por supuesto.' **Dijo la chica sonriéndole. Ted arrugo la frente y en un ataque infantil el chico bufo.**

'Pues adelante, no me importa.' **Victoire lo miro extrañada de ese tono molesto.** 'Tú y Frank pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana. No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo haces…' **Victoire abrió los ojos y negó.**

'Ted, no… solo estaba jugando.' **Dijo la chica abriendo los brazos. Ted la miro…**

 _No lo digas… no lo digas… ya se disculpo… bueno, no se disculpo pero…_

'Sí, lo sé Victoire. A ti te encanta jugar conmigo.' **Victoire se trabo y negó de inmediato. Al ver su rostro Ted se avergonzó demasiado.** 'Sabes, yo… tengo que…' **Ted señalo hacía atrás.**

'Ted…'

'Mis clases.' **Dijo el chico dándose la media vuelta. Victoire parpadeo confundida pero en vez de quedarse ahí lo siguió, no quería que se quedara así. No cuando habían tenido un gran avance.**

'Oye… de verdad. Ted, yo solo estaba jugando… ¡pero no de esa manera!' **Ted mordió su labio recordando sus expresiones y la forma en la que hablaba de Frank.**

 _Idiota. Eres un idiota Ted._

'yo no te cambiaria.' **Dijo la chica apretando el paso para no quedarse atrás.** 'Ted…'

'Sí como sea…' **Fue todo lo que el chico dijo. Victoire negó.**

'No, no como sea…' **Dijo la chica comenzando a trotar.** 'Ted no quería molestarte.'

'Vic…' **El chico se detuvo.** 'Tengo que irme.' **Dijo el chico señalando.** 'No quiero tener mas problemas…' **Dijo el chico señalando sin mirar el camino.**

'Sí, lo entiendo. Solo quería que lo supieras… yo no quería hacerte sentir mal.' **Victoire dijo con seguridad, utilizando sus manos para que fuera mas preciso.**

'seguro, no estoy molesto… debería de acostumbrarme ya.' **Dijo el chico sin mirarla a los ojos. Victoire se sintió realmente mal.** 'Te veo luego.' **Dijo para darse la vuelta.**

'¿Ted?' **La chica volvió a llamarlo y el chico se odio por acudir a su llamado. La miro y sonrió por compromiso.** '¿Te veo en la cena?' **Le pregunto sonriéndole amable.**

'yo…' **Victoire sintió como por un momento el aire se le iba.** 'no lo creo.' **Dijo el chico desviando la mirada.** 'Recordé que tengo que hacer algo esta noche.' **No era mentira, pero la chica sintió como algo le estrujaba el estomago al escucharlo. Sonrió asintiendo.**

'bueno… ya será la próxima vez.' **se aclaro sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.** 'Para poder seguir platicando… como antes.'

'si.' **Dijo el chico y antes de decirle algo mas, mejor se dio la media vuelta. Tenía a veces arranques primitivos.**

'Te veo luego Ted.' **Por alguna razón Victoire no podía dejarlo ir. Pero desgraciadamente no lo logro y solo recibió un ademan con su mano. Victoire se sintió pero y se decidió a caminar hacía el gran comedor con una mirada de tristeza y enojo.**

 _El empezó y resulta que soy yo quien lo molesto… es injusto. Además… no debería de molestarse si tiene a su "personita". ¿Qué le molesta? No debería de hacer eso. Solo debería de… decir las cosas como son y no decir cosas como lo de las pecas... Ahora no puedo bromear con él… que complicado. ¿Desde cuando es tan complicado? Como si de verdad lo fuera a cambiar por Frank. No lo he cambiado nunca… nunca he preferido a nadie por encima de él. Somos amigos… él es mi yang, mi mugre, mi moco. Creo que lo de la biblioteca solo complico mas las cosas e hizo que Ted se volviera mas sensible… No es que no me guste que sea sensible, de hecho eso es adorable. Solo que… ahora no se como tratarlo para que entienda que no tenemos que dejar de ser amigos. Dejar de empujarnos y bromear entre nosotros. Nuestro club de dos se esta arruinando por tu culpa Victoire. No debiste de tomarlo de las manos y presionarlo por lo que paso en el verano… No debiste de volver a besarlo en el verano. Debiste solo de apoyarlo… Debiste de alejarlo de ella para empezar… pero bueno yo que iba a saber si también era mi amiga._

'lo rompiste; todo es tu culpa Vash…' **Victoire dijo gruñendo al pensar en su amiga de la infancia.**

'¿Vash?' **Alice apareció detrás de la rubia.** '¿Vashti Shackelbott?' **Victoire la miro y se sonrojo.** '¿Va a venir? ¿hablaste con ella?' **Victoire arrugo la frente, no entendía porque su amiga siempre provocaba esa reacción en todos. Y ella no tenía un lado Veela que la hiciera irresistible.** 'Sería genial, seguro que ella me daría consejos de Quidditch y me platicaría de ese viaje que hizo a…'

'No hable con ella.' **Victoire la interrumpió sintiendo que iba a vomitar si seguía escuchando todas las aventuras de su amiga.**

'Oh que pena, creí que…'

'No, ella no es muy…'

'lo sé. Esta en lo suyo.' **Alice dijo con una sonrisa de admiración. Victoire asintió con pereza.**

'o si no arruinándolo todo.' **Dijo la chica pensando en Ted.**

'Exacto.' **Alice continuo con una sonrisa. Victoire suspiro largo y se cruzo de brazos. Era extraño como los años habían hecho que sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia se estuvieran convirtiendo en personas completamente diferentes.**

 _Casi extraños… ¡No! Tú no… Tú no Teddy._

 **OOoOO**

¡BAM!

 **Los estudiantes saltaron sorprendidos al escuchar por segunda vez ese estallido salir del aula de pociones. Se miraron y fueron de inmediato por ayuda, ya era muy extraño escucharlo dos veces seguidas.**

'Bueno, creo que ese no fue tan ruidoso como el anterior.' **La morena Weasley dijo saliendo de su escondite mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro.** '¿O ustedes que opinan, muchachos?'

'¡Fue increible!' **Zlatan dijo alzando los brazos mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro.** '¡Tu hermana es genial!' **Fred asintió presumiendo a Roxanne que solo se alegro de hacerle a alguien el día.**

'Te lo dije, ella es la mejor.' **Le consolaba saber que para Fred era buena en pociones, claro tenía que ignorar sus calificaciones en la materia para creérselo.**

'No es suficiente…' **Zlatan hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar a James Sirius.** 'No es suficiente. Lo saben. Si queremos que Lo-Lorcan venga ayudarnos tenemos que hacer algo masivo y totalmente peligroso.' **Los pequeños se miraron entre sí callados.**

'¡Yey!' **Louis y Zlatan terminaron por brincar emocionados.** '¿puedes hacerlo? ¿Puedes hacerlo Rox?' **Louis le suplico a Roxanne jalándola de la túnica. La chica abrió los ojos y asintió dejando caer los hombros.**

'Esto va a ser increíble.' **Fred se acerco al caldero que estaba volteado, escurriendo toda la poción o intento de ella.**

'No te acerques mucho Freddie, tal vez esa cosa tenga vida…' **Louis y Zlatan se vieron con ojos muy abiertos y enseguida sonrieron emocionados.**

'De verdad, si queremos que nuestro plan funcione, tenemos que esmerarnos.' **James Sirius dijo mirando su reloj.** 'Y rápido porque empieza a darme hambre.' **Pensó en ese pudin de chocolate que prometió que se comería en la cena.**

'no presiones Potter.' **Roxanne lo empujo de la cabeza haciendo reír a los otros pequeños.** 'Okay ¿están listos?' **Dijo Roxanne tronando sus dedos.** 'Niño gótico pásame las salamandras de fuego disecadas.' **Zlatan ignoro el apodo y fue por el ingrediente al mueble de disecados. Mientras, James Sirius quitaba el segundo caldero para que Roxanne trajera uno nuevo. Fred prendió el caldero, mientras Louis miraba expectante aun con cansancio en la mirada. Mirando a Zlatan como se ponía de puntitas para bajar ese tarro de salamandras de fuego…**

'¿Te ayudo?' **Dijo Louis quedo, con ojeras en el rostro y con esa voz queda.**

'No.' **La voz del chico sonó mas grave de lo normal, todos voltearon a mirarlo impresionados incluso el pequeño dejo el tarro para aclararse la garganta.** 'Ustedes de verdad son lentos…' **Roxanne se quejo al escuchar esa voz apática.**

'¿Qué quieres?' **La morena miro con fastidio al prefecto de Ravenclaw. Lysander sonrió de lado complacido de la pregunta.**

'Me alegra que lo preguntes.' **Roxanne resoplo largo para después rodar los ojos.** 'bueno quisiera que dejaras de intentar destruir un aula de la escuela.'

'Funciono.' **Zlatan sonrió al ver al gemelo.** 'Esta aquí.' **Le dijo a Louis que asintió limpiándose el moquito con su antebrazo.**

'no niño gótico, este es la copia barata.' **Dijo Roxanne barriéndolo con la mirada. Zlatan arrugo la frente sin entender.** 'escucha, estoy practicando para mis clases de pociones. No quiero ser grosera contigo—aunque en realidad, no me importa mucho—pero si no tienes otra cosa que hacer, largo.'

'¿A que te refieres con funciono?' **Lysander ignoro a Roxanne y le pregunto directamente a Zlatan que lo miraba impresionado, era como Lorcan.**

'no le digas nada.' **Fred se acerco a Zlatan.** 'Él no es Lo-Lorcan, es su hermano malvado.' **Lysander arrugo la frente al escuhcar el adjetivo "malvado".**

'Yo no soy malvado.' **El rubio se defendió enseguida.**

'Sí, es el que molesta Lo-Lorcan todo el tiempo.' **Lysander negó de inmediato, cuando James Sirius habló.** '¿Recuerdas ese dia cuando jugábamos?' **Fred asintió.** 'él lo regaño por haber ganado, ¡nadie hace eso! Solo lo hizo sentir mal y lo alejo de nosotros.'

'ya sabes lo que dicen sobre laverdad y los niños.' **Roxanne murmuro balanceándose en el banco mientras que Lysander solo rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'A ninguno de ustedes les incumbe absolutamente nada de la relación que tenga con mi hermano.' **Dijo el rubio caminando hacía Zlatan.** 'Ahora, tu niño vas a decirme que es lo que planean la prole de Lupin.'

'Oye, no somos prole.' **Fred le dijo molesto.** 'Tu hermano nos llamo manada.'

'mi hermano no sabe lo que dice…' **Zlatan lo miro y arrugo la frente notando poco a poco que ese chico no tenía nada que ver con el chico que lo había ayudado aquel día.** 'ahora niño, dime lo que planean o te prometo que aparte del castigo que les conseguiré, voy a bajarle a Gryffindor 50 puntos por cada uno.' **James Sirius abrió la boca algo asustado. Zlatan miro a Potter y luego a los demás.**

'Da igual, le diremos a Ted que nos ayude con eso.' **Roxanne dijo cínicamente. Lysander la volteo a ver algo molesto.**

'no lo creo, porque que si Lupin no se entera no va a poder regresarles esos puntos y saben que… creo que esta semana ha estado muy ocupado ¿no?' **James Sirius se cruzo de brazos junto con Roxanne, sabían que no habían visto a Ted últimamente.** 'Entonces… dime' **miro de nuevo a Zlatan que se volvió a impresionar de lo idéntico que era a su hermano.**

'Bueno…'

'¡No se lo digas!' **James Sirius le grito y Lysander rodo los ojso con fastidio al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita.**

'Mira Potter, honestamente el respeto a tu apellido se esfumo de mi hace años atrás. Así que…' **El sonido de unas pisadas distrajo a James Sirius y a todos los otros Gryffindor de las palabras de Lysander, haciendo que voltearan hacía la puerta en donde a los pocos segundos se escucho un fuerte…**

'¡Rox!' **Una pelirroja con el cabello esponjado y algo torpe llego apresurada deteniéndose del marco de la puerta con la respiración acelerada.**

'¡Molly!' **Roxanne sonrió.** '¡Molly también es prefecta!' **Levanto las manos victoriosas. Lysander arrugo la frente pensando en lo inmadura que era esa chica.** 'En tu cara Scamander.' **Dijo para ir a abrazar a la pelirroja.** 'lo hicimos Molly!' **Molly parpadeo confundida y la empujo.**

'Roxanne, alguien me dijo que estabas intentando explotar esta aula, solo porque no puedes pasar el examen…' **Dijo Molly algo molesta. Roxanne abrió los ojos y negó.**

'¡No! ¡No!' **Tanto como Roxanne como los otros niños negaron con los ojos bien abiertos.** 'Aunque es una buena idea…' **Molly la miro severamente y la morena solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'Ya lo tengo controlado Weasley.' **Lysander levanto la mano y Molly parpadeo al ver al rubio en una pose bastante tranquila.**

'Lys… Lysander.' **Dijo la chica recordando lo que Ted y James le habían platicado sobre esa noche.**

 _¿De verdad le habrá hecho algo a Sirius?_

'Si.' **Lysander le contesto asintiendo mirándose así mismo.** 'Soy Lysander…'

'pero que gracioso.' **Roxanne se volteo a callarlo por su muy disimulado intento de burlarse de Molly.** 'mejor cierra la boca Scamander antes de que te la pa…'

'Rox…' **Molly la detuvo, no le importaba en realidad sobretodo porque aun le gustaba ese chico.** 'Esta bien.' **Roxanne la miro boquiabierta pero ante la insistencia de Molly no dijo nada mas.** 'Bueno entonces…'

'Yo me encargo.' **Molly sintió un remolino de sensaciones cuando Lysander le sonrió. La chica asintió embobada y poco a poco dio pasos hacía atrás.**

'¿Qué haces Molly?' **James Sirius le grito haciendo a la chica reaccionar.** '¿Qué no ves que este tipo quiere molestarnos solamente?' **Molly apreto los labios y rogo porque James SIirus se quedara callado.** '¿Qué te gusta o qué?'

'¡James!' **Molly le grito completamente roja de la cara. James Sirius la miro e hizo una cara de asco.**

'Molly, es un idiota…' **Lysander suspiro apático odiando la idea de que a Molly realmente le gustara.**

'James, deja de…' **Molly estaba tan roja como su cabello provocando la risa de Roxanne y Fred que solo provocaba que Molly se trabara mas y James negara con decepción.** 'no hables así.' **Dijo con los ojos cerrados.**

'De verdad Weasley, yo me encargo.' **Lysander le repitió esperando que la chica se fuera al igual que esta incomoda situación.**

'No.' **Roxanne y los de primero dijeron al mismo tiempo cuando Molly volvió a dar un paso hacía la salida.** 'Él va a torturarnos.' **Lysander los miro como exagerados… y la verdad es que lo eran ¬¬**

'Sabes que no lo hare.' **Lysander miro a Molly.** 'Solo quiero saber porque están intentando hacer explotar el aula. Es la segunda vez.' **Lysander le dijo a Molly.** 'lo tengo bajo control.'

'quiere torturar al niño gótico.' **Roxanne señalo a Zlatan que solo miro a la pelirroja y asintió.** 'Quiere aprovecharse de nuevo que luce como Lorcan para después seguramente echarle la culpa otra vez.' **Lysander miro con desprecio a Roxanne que termino por sacarle la lengua.**

'¿otra vez?' **Molly pregunto y Roxanne la volteo a ver para asentir repetitivamente.**

'Tienes que salvarnos, si quieres quítanos puntos pero… ¡no nos dejes con él, Molly!' **Roxanne la zarandeo de la túnica provocando una mueca de sorpresa en la cara de la pelirroja.**

'¿¡Quieren parar con esto!?' **Lysander grito harto.** 'Déjala ya.' **Se acerco a Roxanne y la alejo de Molly que solo se sonrojo conmovida del gesto del Ravenclaw.** 'Ahora… ustedes cuatro o me dicen que es lo que estaba pasando o de verdad…'

'Lys—Lysander…'

'No tengo tiempo para tus indecisiones.' **Lysander le dijo rápido a Molly que se cohibió enseguida. Roxanne arrugo la frente y lo empujo.**

'Oye tonto, no le hables así a mi prima.' **Lysander apretó los labios mirando a Roxanne con desprecio.** '¿Qué? ¿Qué vas hacer llorón?'

'Oh ya veras…' **Lysander dejo su varita en la mesa para voltearse molesto con Roxanne, que ya estaba lista para cualquier ataque del chico. El rostro molesto y las ganas de saltársele encima para al menos zarandearla a ver si así lo dejaba en paz.**

'Oh no, niño.' **Molly saltó asustada cuando sintió que alguien le metía la mano entre las túnica, pero un rayo de luz la hizo darse cuenta que alguien le había quitado su varita. Volteo a ver de quien se trataba y…**

'¡TomYJerry!' **Fred y Louis saltaron felices. James sonrió ante la reacción de los pequeños.**

'Lo sabía… me extrañaron.'

'somos como un imán de tontos, familia…' **James Sirius dijo con los brazos cruzados. James sonrió al ver a su miniyo aun a pesar que este no se alegraba de verlo.**

'Hola James.' **James le sonrió al pequeño de Gryffindor que solo le volteo la mirada. James rió divertido y volteo a ver a su alrededor, había un desastre en el aula.** 'Al parecer se estuvieron divirtiendo en grande…' **los pequeños rieron tapándose la boca.** '¿Y no me invitaste?' **El Potter le reclamo con gestos exagerados a James Sirius que solo apretó los labios y volvió a voltearle la mirada.**

'Déjame en paz.' **Dijo el chico sin mirarlo. Lysander lo miro algo extrañado, creía que esos dos juntos se la llevarían de maravilla pero al parecer al pequeño no le agradaba mucho la presencia de James.** 'Largo de aquí estamos a mitad de algo…'

'sí.' **James dijo mirando con desaprobación a Lysander, que solo se cruzo de brazos con una cara de fastidio. Zlatan realmente se sorprendió de ver lo diferente que ere ese chico a Lorcan.** 'y al parecer estaba a punto de hacer colisión…' **Roxanne le pregunto a Molly que era la palabra "Colisión", Molly le explico con señas, la morena asintió con un semblante displicente y torpe. Lysander la miro y se enfado de ver su cara tan…**

 _Tonta…_

'Creí que Molly necesitaba algo de apoyo.' **El chico miro a la pelirroja y le sonrió. Molly miro tensa a su alrededor y negó en corto.**

'¿Estas saliendo con él?' **Roxanne le murmuro y Molly negó de inmediato.** 'Bien ahí Molly.'

'Dije que no Roxanne.' **Molly le murmuro pero la morena no dio señal de haberla escuchado.**

'pues nadie ocupa tu apoyo. Tenemos esto bajo control.' **James Potter contesto antes que Lysander. James alzó una ceja y miro los dos primero desastres de poción.**

'no desde mi punto de vista.' **James le dijo sonriente.** '…¿Quién hizo esto?' **Dijo señalando con una sonrisa la poción. Roxanne levanto la mano. James abrió los ojos sorprendido.** 'Y yo creí que era malo…' **Roxanne bajo la mano algo avergonzada.** 'Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien chicos…' **Miro a los de primero.** 'Si así como suena, huele y se ve…' **Miro con una sonrisa de lastima el caldero.** 'Creo que tienen frente a ustedes a la creadora de esas super bombas fétidas que me platicaron.' **Fred parpadeo junto a James Sirius y ambos miraron a Roxanne que solo alzó una ceja.** 'Tienes talento mujer.' **Dijo James imaginando las cosas que podría hacer con esas super bombas fetidas.**

'no necesitan que los alientes, ya su apellido es suficiente razón para que se crean los reyes de aquí…' **Roxanne suspiro ruidosa y se cruzo de brazos mirando a Lysander con antipatía.**

'Ya vas a empezar con tu onda emo…'

'¡Rox!' **Molly la reprimió y Roxanne la miro ofendida.**

'No necesito que me defiendas Weasley.' **Lysander dijo frió. Molly se sonrojo de la vergüenza.**

'No seas grosero. Solo quiere ser amable contigo… da por bien servido que una Gryffindor alegue por ti.' **James le dijo a Lysander y el Ravenclaw bufo sin poder creer la arrogancia del Potter.**

'ahora entiendo porque son así…' **Dijo Lysander negando con desaprobación. James lo miro y dejo caer los hombros sin importarle.**

'Niño, no lo niegues. Estos chicos han sido amables contigo y tu hermano.'

'Solo lo hacemos por tu hermano…' **Roxanne le murmuro a Lysander que solo la miro de reojo para regresar su mirada a James.**

'No voy a besarles los pies como los demás, así que si eso es lo que esperas ya puedes irte.' **Lysander le mostro la salida.** 'Porque como puedes notar… Weasley y yo estamos a mitad de algo.' **Molly abrió los ojos y asintió.** 'Cosas de prefectos. ¿Eres prefecto?'

'Gracias a Merlin, no.' **Dijo James entre risas.** 'No ahora.' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros.** 'Eso de respetar las reglas y ser un buen ejemplo es agotador… además de que te pierdes toda la diversión.' **Mostro la habitación.** '¿crees que podría hacer esto si fuera prefecto?' **El chico agito la varita apuntando a los tristes calderos que habían explotado, cada uno se puso de un lado y con otro movimiento de varita, ambos calderos tomaron vuelo para finalmente chocar entre ellos…** '¡Todos abajo!' **James grito, Molly no lo pensó dos veces con previa experiencia sabia que cuando hablaba era por algo. Efectivamente ambos calderos al golpearse provocaron un sonido agudo y salieron disparados al azar en la habitación. Uno casi le rebana la cabeza a Louis y el otro solo hizo que los tarros de disecados cayeran algunos rompiéndose al impactar contra el suelo.**

'¡James!' **Molly se levanto apretando los puños molesta, mientras miraba a James Potter que giraba su varita con una sonrisa triunfante.**

'¿James?' **Fred le pregunto mirándola extrañada. Molly abrió los ojos y miro a sus primos que la miraban con la misma curiosidad del pelirrojo.**

'Oh genial…' **Lysander negó con fastidio mientras se recargaba en la mesa de trabajo.**

'ehmm… ehm…'

'¡Estoy bien Molly!' **James Sirius hablo tratando de crear una cuartada.** 'No tienes… no tienes que gritarme. Mejor gritale al tonto de allá.' **James Sirius señalo a James, que solo sonrió disculpándose.**

'Cierto…' **Molly asintió.** 'La costumbre…' **Dijo la chica mirando a sus primos que aunque no se quedaron del todos tranquilos, sabían que de verdad era para James Sirius una costumbre siempre salir regañado. Lysander trono la boca y se giro para mirar a James.**

'no digas nada Prefecto. Lo sé.' **Dijo el Potter antes de que el Ravenclaw pronunciara la primera silaba.** 'No me muevo de aqui.' **Dijo el chico señalándose.** 'Seguramente me llevaras con un profesor por la irresponsabilidad de mis actos.' **El chico dijo en un tono cansado pero divertido.** 'Apuesto a que fue inmaduro, mas inmaduro que lo que estos chicos hicieron.' **Roxanne abrió la boca entendiendo.**

'Nosotros solo estábamos practicando.'

'¡eso es mentira, por Dumbledore!' **Lysander le dijo a Roxanne ya perdiendo la paciencia, sabiendo lo que James trataba de hacer.**

'¡No es cierto!' **Roxanne le dijo molesta Lysander y le chico gruño.**

'¡Si es cierto!' **James miro de reojo a James Sirius y este solo dejo caer los hombros sin saber como esos dos habían perdido el control.**

'¡que si!

'¡Que no!'

'¡Que si, que si, que si, un puntito siempre mas que tú!'

'¡A la mierda con tu puntito!' **Lysander le dijo harto.** '¡Ustedes estan haciendo algo en contra de Lorcan!' **La acuso con su dedo índice.** 'Y mas te vale que me digas que es.' **Roxanne miro su dedo y lo quito de su vista. Lysander gruño y dio un paso hacía ella.**

'entonces es eso…' **James lo interrumpio con una voz juguetona.** 'Ya esta.' **Dijo el Potter manoteando la mesa del aula.** 'chicos no lo tomen personal, él solo quiere cuidar a su hermanito…' **Lysander arrugo la frente aborreciendo lo intrometido que le era James en estos momento.** 'Seguro pueden identificarse con eso.' **James dejo caer los hombros. Fred miro a Roxanne y ella a él y asintieron, Roxanne con mas trabajo que Fred. Louis pensó en Victoire y Dominique… odiaba que los chicos las siguieran todo el tiempo. Odiaba que tuvieran temporadas de lagrimas por alguno de ellos. Zlatan pensó en su hermana, tal vez era diferente a esos chicos pero no le gustaba que terminara siendo castigada por sus padres. Y James Sirius…**

'La verdad no.' **Dijo el chico Potter pesando en lo odioso que era Albus haciéndose el correcto todo el tiempo y Lily tan ruidosa y sobre amorosa con todos.**

'Eres de verdad un tonto…' **Molly lo miro molesta. James dejo caer los hombros, no podían criticarlo.**

'No vives con ellos Molly.'

'cierra la boca James.' **La pelirroja dijo cruzándose de brazos.**

'no te culpo.' **Dijo James mirando a James Sirius.** 'Te falta un Lunático.' **Dijo el chico guiñándole, James Sirius sonrió por primera vez ante un comentario de ese chico.** 'Hablando de Lunático.'

'¿Cómo esta?' **Louis se adelanto levantándose de puntitas para que James lo viera. James sonrió.**

 _Es increible que hasta a ellos les cagas bien Lunático._

'Lo-Lorcan ya lo vio.'

'¿quieren dejar a Lorcan fuera de esto?'

'No.' **Dijeron los cuatro de primero ya fastidiados de la actitud de ese Ravenclaw.**

'Anda dinos, hace poco fue luna llena.' **Fred se subió a un banco para mirar a James de frente, los otros de primero lo siguieron y James termino rodeado por esos Gryffindor.**

'Bueno… la verdad es que el esta bien.' **Dijo el chico sorprendido.** 'no fue tan difícil como otras veces.' **James Sirius y Fred sonrieron al escucharlo.** 'Pero… ¿Recuerdan a Wally?' **Fred asintió de inmediato.** 'Bueno, él si esta algo mal.' **Lysnader miro de reojo a Molly y se dio cuenta que la chica lo estaba mirando con una mirada diferente.** 'Ahora lo cuidamos a él.' **Dijo James tranquilo.**

'por eso Peter esta tan ocupado.' **James Sirius dijo y James lo miro.** 'Apuesto que es por eso que no sale de la biblioteca. Esta buscando una solución para curar a ese zopenco.' **James ignoro el "zopenco" y se enfoco en lo otro. ¿esa era la razón por la que Peter estaba tan distante? ¿estaba tratando de ayudar a Sirius?**

 _Espera James… se supone que Sirius ya esta bien. ¿Por qué tendría que buscar un remedio?_

'¿Han visto a Peter?' **Los cuatro niños asintieron.** '¿Enserio?' **Se miraron entre si y negaron al mismo tiempo.** 'No se preocupen…' **James se tomo la libertad de despeinar a Louis.** 'Yo tampoco.' **Dijo James con preocupación.**

'Oye…' **James Sirius trono sus defos para llamar la atención de James.** 'Él esta ayudando, no presiones.' **Dijo el chico defendiendo a Peter. James asintió dandose cuenta que aun a pesar de que no lo había visot últimamente, James Sirius defendía a Peter todavía.** 'Junto con Ted. Por eso… por eso no nos ponen atención.' **Dijo el chico bajándose del banco con algo de trsiteza.**

 _Mientras tú lo peleaste por querer ayudar… Que vergüenza James Potter, somos merodeadores._

'Sí, tienes razón.' **James Sirius se sorprendió de escuchar eso de James Potter.** 'Pero escucha, se como pueden ayudarlo un poco.' **Camino hacía él.** 'Ya que yo quedare en manos del temible prefecto.' **Lysander suspiro largo al escuchar a los niños reír.** 'me atrasare en llevarle las proviciones, así que…'

'¡Sí!' **Louis asintió parándose de puntitas.** '¡Si!' **Los chicos lo miraron y después de unos segundos asintieron entendiendo.**

'¿vamos a ir?' **Fred dijo algo emocionado. Roxanne lo miro sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que hablaban**

'dependiendo de él.' **Dijo James señalando a Lysander.**

'Castigalo.' **Zlatan le dijo a Lysander que sonrió mirando a James. Así sonriendo si se parecía a Lorcan.**

'posiblemente.' **Lysander dijo mirando a James que solo sonrió de lado.**

'Bien chicos. Molly les dirá lo que necesitamos.' **Molly asintió para después reaccionar.**

'¿¡que yo que!?' **Molly se señalo con los ojos bien abiertos. James asintió.**

'Anda, así les puedes decir como lucía Lunático.'

'¿¡Lo viste!?' **James Sirius la acuso y Molly solo negó rápido.** '¡Si, lo viste Molly! ¡Y no nos dijiste nada!' **camino hacía ella molesto.**

'¿a quien viste?' **Roxanne pregunto confundida, Molly solo negó.**

'A nadie.' **Dijo la pelirroja pero el sonido de queja de James Sirius la hizo molestarse.** 'Es un amigo de Ted… o algo así.' **Roxanne asintió.**

'Nos vas a decir todo. tienes que decirnos todo.' **El pequeño Potter exigió. Molly lo miro y apreto los labios.**

'James se supone que no tengas que decir nada.' **Molly miro de reojo a Roxanne pero James Sirius solo bufo, al fin y al cabo de nada le había servido guardarse el secreto.** 'Ahora… vamos a ir a las cocinas en orden, solo llevaremos lo necesario y ninguno de ustedes va a meterse en mas problemas.' **James Sirius bufo cínicamente. Pero el rostro duro de Molly hizo que Fred le diera un codazo. Al menos podía fingir que no y luego sorprender a Molly.**

'Los veo luego chicos…'

'¡Molly!' **Una pequeñita pelirroja, escuálida e igual de pecosa a Molly entro agitada al cuarto.** '¡Fue James!' **James rodo los ojos y miro Lucy con fastidio.**

'Llegaste tarde lenta.' **James Sirius le dijo burlón.** 'Ya pasamos toda esa escena así que…' **Hizo un ademan con la mano para que se fuera. La pequeña Ravenclaw lo miro con fastidio y solo apreto los puños.** 'Ahhy no, todos cierren los ojos se va a poner mas fea de lo que es…' **Zlatan y Fred rieron divertidos.**

'James cierra la boca…' **Molly le dio un golpe en la cabeza. La chica recordó que su mismísimo abuelo estaba ahí, levanto la mirada para ver a James pero este solo dejo caer los hombros dándole la libertad para hacerlo. Molly se relajo ante la expresión del merodeador.** 'Lucy… ehm…' **Molly miro a su hermanita. Había escuchado que no la estaba pasando nada bien en su primer año de Hogwarts, James Sirius era una parte fundamental en ese rumor y ella no se sentía lo suficientemente segura para aconsejarla a tener una mejor vida estudiantil.**

'Tenemos cosas que hacer, largo.' **James Sirius tomo a Molly del brazo y la arrastro a la salida. Lucy lo miro molesta.** 'Y para la otra, trata de llegar antes fea.'

'¡James!' **Molly lo volvió a regañar.** 'Escucha si sigues hablando así, no les ayudare en nada.' **Fred le dio otro codazo a su primo sugiriéndole que se aguantara al menos para poder inmiscuirse en esto. James resoplo pero asintió.**

'Lo siento fea.' **Dijo James mirando a Lucy que solo arrugo la frente y le saco la lengua.**

'¿Lucy quieres venir con nosotros?' **Molly le pregunto. Los cuatro niños contestaron por ella al momento en que la pequeña sonrió.**

'¡NO!'

'esto es ultra secreto Molly ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?' **Como de costumbre el pequeño Potter hizo drama, drama, drama…**

'Solo iremos por comida James, deja de ser dramático.' **Dijo Molly.**

'Si, anda Lucy. Yo también ire con ellos.' **Roxanne se acerco sonriéndole a la pequeña. Lucy sonrió.** 'Ni siquiera se que es lo que pasa pero… con solo ver la cara de James me da mucha risa todo esto.' **Lysander la miro con fastidio, miro como todos partían. Roxanne empujando a James Sirius y casi casi zarandeando a Lucy hasta casi hacerla caer al suelo.**

 _No se como puede vivir con ella misma… ni siquiera sabe que es lo que sucede a su alrededor y solo habla por hablar… no sé cómo alguien como ella puede estar en Ravenclaw, no sé cómo puede estar en Hogwarts. Es tan… tan… desagradable. Toda desordenada y gritona y odiosa…_

'¿Todo bien niño, o estas en mitad de algo importante?' **Lysander miro de reojo a James que le sonreía y le mandaba unos ojos juguetones para después señalar a Roxanne.**

'¿Importante? Si como no.' **James trono la boca para después sonreírle. Lysander suspiro y miro su varita.** 'bueno Potter… lo hiciste de nuevo, lo arruinaste.' **Lysander guardo su varita y camino hacía la puerta dado por terminada su intervención en todo esto.**

'Woah, woah, woah… alto ahí niño.' **James lo detuvo y le sonrió.** 'Apenas nos estamos divirtiendo.' **Lysander lo miro y la verdad no le gusto para nada su tono de voz.** 'Oh, olvide drle esto a Molly.' **Dijo mirando la varita de la Gryffindor.** 'bueno, puedo usarla para arreglar este desastre.' **Lysander asintió sin quitar su fría y calculadora expresión.** 'Empecemos con la puerta.' **James apunto la puerta y esta se cerro de golpe, otro movimiento con su muñeca y el candado se puso. Lysander lo miro para después sonreír ironico.**

'¿Qué juegas ahora?' **James negó con los ojos cerrados sin dejar ese lado divertido y displicente que a Lysander le desesperaba.**

'no juego. Si jugara niño, ya estarías fuera…' **Dijo James sentándose en el banco.** 'estoy tratando de limpiar el desorden…'

'no necesitas encerrarme para eso. Porque desde ahorita te lo advierto, yo no pienso ensuciarme las manos para levantar todo tu…'

'Niño, creo que ya te ensuciaste las manos antes.' **James lo interrumpió levantando la voz. Cuando Lysander lo miro noto un gesto serio que después fue eliminado por una sonrisa…**

 _Una peligrosa sonrisa._

'¿Qué quieres?' **Lysander fue directo. Ya se estaba cansando de esas amenazas merodeadoras.**

'ya te lo dije, quiero limpiar el desorden…'

'dejate de esas estupideces y dime de una buena vez que mierda es lo que quieres.' **James alzo una ceja y asintió.**

'Le quitas la magia niño.'

'anda.' **Lysander lo apuro y James solo suspiro para en un sorpresivo movimiento tomarlo de la túnica y acercarlo para mirarlo a los ojos.** '¿Qué mierda estas…?'

'solo me aseguro que no me vayas a mentir. Quiero verlo en tus ojos…' **Dijo James mirándolo y Lysander instintivamente bajo la mirada tratando de evitar el contacto visual con el Potter.** 'Oh vamos... no me digas que te apena.' **Detesto escuchar la risa burlona de James pero no pensaba mirarlo a los ojos.** '¿Qué tienes algo que esconder niño? ¿le hiciste algo alguien y ahora te arrepientes?' **Lorcan, Lorcan, Lorcan no pudo pesnar en alguien mas al escuchar a James.**

'no digas estupideces… ¿Por qué yo…? ¿quieres soltarme?' **Dijo desesperado. James negó.**

'no hasta que vea tus ojos.' **Dijo James sujetándolo con mas fuerza.**

'¿Para que?' **Lysander se comenzó a poner rojo del coraje.** 'esto es malditamente extraño…'

'si te pones rojito de la cara… seh, lo es.' **Dijo James en un tono desenfadado.** 'Así que relájate, si alguien entra y no te ve rojito seguro pensara que tratábamos de pelear. ¿hecho?'

'idiota.' **Lysander lo miro. James sonrió de lado e ignoro el insulto al tener a Lysander como quería.**

'¿Por qué Molly no regreso?' **Lysander bufo creyendo que Molly ya les había dicho todo.** 'Necesito algo más que una de tus quejas… anda.'

'ella no podía llevar la poción, dijo que era urgente pero ella solo estaba soñando despierta y haciendo un desastre aquí.'

'wow… y tú creíste que necesitaba ayuda. Que Sirius necesitaba ayuda lo mas rápido posible, pero que solidario…' **James asintió entendiéndolo.** 'Si, suena bastante creíble viniendo de ti.' **Lo miro y Lysander pudo notar que James no le creía nada.**

'me ofendes Potter.' **Dijo Lysander mirándolo con una sonrisa torcida.**

'No insultes las décadas de ventaja.' **James le sonrió divertido.** 'Ahora, dime porque no dejaste que Molly regresara.' **Lysander apretó los labios y desvió la mirada.** 'Oh niño… no volvamos de nuevo al paso uno; recuerda, mirarme a los ojos.' **Lysander renegó y se negó a mirarlo a los ojos.** 'Oye, estábamos trabajando bien y honestamente no voy a dejarte hasta saber que demonios paso mientras no estábamos.'

'¿para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Qué tu amigo no está mejor?' **Lysander dijo molesto. James asintió.**

'Pero algo le paso a Peter.' **Lysander se quedo quieto pensando en Peter. Y James supo que si había pasado algo pero sobretodo, que Lysander lo sabía.** 'dímelo.' **Ahora fue él el directo. Lysander lo miro, respiro un par de veces y volvió a desviar la mirada.** 'Niño…' **Lysander sintió mas fuerte el agarre.** 'me agradas pero Peter…'

'no deberías…' **Lysander murmuro provocando que James se detuviera por lo queda que se escucho su voz. Se acerco a escucharlo porque Lysander había quitado por un momento esa barrera, porque lucía igual de accesible a su hermano.**

'¿Qué?' **James le pregunto. Lysander lo miro y volvió su gesto de siempre. Quería hacerlo, quería decirle lo que Peter le había hecho a Sirius tal vez solo para molestar al otro merodeador, tal vez para ver el rostro de James al descubrir que su Peter no era nada mas que un traidor o tal vez… tal vez quería decirlo por algo mas…**

'No deberías de hacer esto conmigo.' **Lysander lo empujo y James lo soltó.** '¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él si es tanto tu amigo?' **Lysander le pregunto y James trago saliva.** '¿Qué pasa Potter?' **por alguna razón sintió nervios al ver esa cara de James.**

 _¿hizo algo mas?_

'¿Black esta bien, no?' **James lo miro, era tan extraño… sabía que había pasado algo.**

'se supone, algo débil aun…' **James miro los tarros que se habían estrellados, tomo la varita de Molly y con un movimiento los pedazos de cristal se unieron una vez mas. James los puso en su lugar.** 'gracias por preguntar.' **Lysander arrugo la frente y rodo los ojos.**

'Black es lo último que me importa… solo lo hice para que me dejaras en paz. Se que es como tu tema favorito.' **Dijo el chico y James rió, Lily le decía lo mismo.**

'peleamos.' **Dijo James en un suspiro. Lysander lo miro y alzó una ceja.**

'¿Black y tú?' **El tono de sorpresa hizo sonreír a James, seguro que Lily hubiera sonado igual.**

'No.' **James dijo sonriente para después recargarse en la mesa y suspirar largo.** 'Peter y yo.' **Lysander arrugo la frente y James notó de nuevo el semblante de precaución que Lysander tenía en la cara.** 'Por eso no se lo he preguntado.' **Dijo James sintiéndose algo patético.**

'¿Tienes miedo?'

'no es miedo…' **James dijo algo ofendido y Lysander rodo los ojos.** 'No quiero volver hacerlo sentir mal. Lo moleste diciéndole que los prefería a ustedes que a nosotros…' **Lysander lo miro con desagrado no sonaba lógico.** 'cuando solo quería ir ayudar a Ted. Lo cual era lógico porque se fue detrás de un hombre lobo.'

'Que idiota.' **Lysander pensó en Ted.** 'Los sentimientos lo ciegan totalmente.' **James lo miro de reojo y sonrió pensando en lo extraño que eso se escuchaba.**

'Supongo que si.' **Lysander levanto la mirada corroborando que no se estuviera burlando de él.** 'yo estaba demasiado preocupado por Sirius y Peter… bueno, al parecer era el único que hablaba con sensatez. Él podía regresar a Sirius y yo podía ir por Ted…'

'No.' **Lysander habló incosnciente.** 'Estuvo bien que lo llevaras.' **Dijo Lysander pensando en que si Peter hubiera estado solo con Sirius tal vez al Black le hubiera ido peor.** 'Me refiero a que es… comprensible, porque eres sentimental dependiente a Black. Era algo imposible de cortar.'

'sabes un "ustedes son mejores amigos" es mas entendible.' **Dijo James con una sonrisa socarrona.** 'Recuerda que mi cerebro apenas carbura.' **Lysander rio y asintió. James se alegro que se relajara mas, tal vez así podía conseguir algo mas de información.** 'Tal vez solo me siento mal por lo que le dije. Y él es tan tímido a veces. Seguro cree que aun sigo molesto o que le diré algo…'

'¿ya lo has hecho antes?' **Lysander se sentó frente a él para sorpresa de James.** 'burlarte y todo eso…'

'vamos eramos niños, todos lo hacen.' **James le dijo dejando caer los hombros.**

'Black también.' **Lysander pensó en voz alta.**

'Bueno nosotros somos algo…'

'idiotas.'

'Peter nos entiende, jamás lo hicimos para hacerlo sentir mal. Solo estábamos divirtiéndonos.' **Dijo James tratando de justificarse. Estaba entendiendo a donde quería llegar Lysander pero no era su situación.** 'Si hubiéramos querido lastimarlo, lo hubiéramos tratado como a Quejicus.' **Dijo Convencido.**

'¿Quién demonios es Quejicus?' **James manoteo como si eso no fuera importante.**

'un chico al que molestábamos… no es importante.' **Lysander alzó una ceja y dejo caer los hombros.** '¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?' **El Ravenclaw suspiro largo y dio un par de golpecitos a la mesa.**

'Tal vez tengas que decírselo directamente.' **Le dijo de frente.** 'quizá él lo siente como agresión y eso provoque…' **Se le vino de nuevo el recuerdo de cómo Peter había torturado a Sirius. Un escalofrió le recorrió haciendolo sacudir la cabeza.**

'¿Estas bien?' **James le pregunto y Lysander lo miro de nuevo. Pudo imaginarse esa historia que los libros relataban. Entendía porque James no se había dado cuenta…**

 _Demasiado noble._

'malentendidos.' **Termino por decir Lysander.** 'Quisiera ayudarte…' **Lysander se detuvo cuando se escucho decir eso.** 'Me refiero a que no me gusta cargar con cosas que son mías.'

'entonces si sabes algo.' **James se acerco a él pero se detuvo cuando Lysander asintió.** '¿y que esperas?' **Lo presiono para hablar pero Lysander suspiro.**

'No puedo decírtelo.' **Dijo honesto.** 'Porque él me pidió que no lo dijera.' **James arrugo la frente sin entender.**

'eso… no…' **James sonrió negando.** 'Bueno, entiendo. Pero seguramente se refería a los demás, no a nosotros.' **Dijo señalándose. Lysander negó y James hizo una mueca de confusión despeinándose el cabello.** 'No tiene sentido.'

'Tal vez si.' **Lysander dijo levantándose.**

'estas mal. Peter… Peter no nos esconde nada.' **Dijo entre risas.** 'No puede, siempre lo atrapamos. Él lo sabe…' **Lysander entendió entonces porque había dicho eso, porque le había echado la culpa a Remus.** 'No tiene sentido.' **Dijo James despeinándose el cabello.** '¿Por qué lo haría?' **Miro a Lysander y este negó dejando caer los hombros.**

'No lo conozco.' **Dijo el chico y eso impacto mas en la mente de James, porque se suponía que él sí lo conocía.** 'Pero… créeme que sí fui y ayude a Black, e hice lo que hice fue por…'

'Lorcan.' **James completo por él y Lysander cerro la boca para asentir quedo y algo avergonzado.** 'No tienes porque apenarte de eso.' **Dijo el chico Potter pero Lysander solo desvió la mirada.** 'Se que lo quieres… y te agradezco lo que sea que hiciste por Sirius… y Peter. Se que crees que no lo entiendo pero…'

'no lo haces.' **Dijo Lysander honesto.** 'No podrías si quiera sentir lo que yo…' **Se detuvo cuando su voz se corto. James suspiro estando en desacuerdo.**

'si tanto te molesta, deberías de decírselo tú también.' **Dijo el Potter quitando el candado de la puerta.** 'Antes de que se cree un malentendido.' **Lysander lo miro, trago saliva y negó.**

'No puedo. Él…' **Dijo el chico y solo negó pensando en como reaccionaria Lorcan. Recordando la forma en la que lo había mirada y había hablado cuando descubrió lo que le estaban haciendo a Sirius. O podía pensar en la sola idea de perderlo, de estar molesto con él… de que él estuviera molesto con él. No sabría como actuar, como reaccionar. Pensó en el mejor de los casos… Lorcan estaría sumamente triste… y eso tampoco podía manejarlo.**

'Te entiendo.' **Asintió el Potter mirando el rostro confundido de Lysander.** 'No quieres lastimarlo porque es a veces tan tímido y seguramente él cree que aun sigues molesto…' **Hizo un ademan recordándole sus razones con Peter. Lysander lo entendió.** 'Pero puedes intentarlo… quien sabe, quizá así puedas cerrarme la boca.' **James dejo caer los hombros.** 'Apuesto a que te mueres por callar a un Potter.' **Lysander alzo una ceja y sonrió.**

'¿Para qué perder mi tiempo contigo?' **James sonrió, eso también le había recordado a Evans.**

'Supuse que dirás algo así…' **Lysander lo miro y rio.**

 **OOoOO**

 _¿Por qué tarda tanto? Se supone que solo fue a buscar a ese idiota… ¿y donde demonios esta Peter?_

 **Sirius renegó en silencio mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación. No había estado mirando otra cosa durante 30 minutos. Creando miles de diálogos consigo mismo, algo extraño en él y no tanto porque simplemente no podía quedarse quieto, incluso aun estando débil, lo extraño era que aun teniendo una persona con quien conversar prefería mejor hacerlo mentalmente.**

 _¿Cuánto tiempo ya paso? Tengo hambre y este hombro no deja de darme comezón… arghhh quiero rascarme… pero si lo hago va a voltear… y me va a decir que no y voy a tener que mirarlo y no quiero hablarle… pero si me dice algo no voy a poder cerrar mi bocota y estoy seguro que no diré algo amable y él se sentirá mal y yo me sentiré mal y va hacer eso que hace con los ojos y yo me sentiré terrible y él solo mirara el suelo y se alejara como si no le hubiera afectado cuando se le notara completamente que si le afecto, yo no diré nada mas porque aparte de sentirme una mierda por lo que le dijera, se que si vuelvo hablar seguiré diciendo estupideces y eso solo nos va a dejar con un silencio el doblemente incomodo a lo que ya tenemos presente. Así que no… mejor controla tus instintos perrunos y no te rasques bonito. Arghhhh pero me pica tanto…_

'Arghh…' **Remus miro de reojo al escuchar el gruñido de Sirius. Miro como mordía su labio al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras movía sus piernas de arriba abajo con desesperación. El licántropo titubeo por un segundo ignorar el gesto pero después recordó lo de su hombro y pensó que era algo importante. Tomo aire y se mentalizo a resistir cualquier contestación del chico Black.**

 _Seguramente dirá algo como "Estoy bien Remus." o "Alejate de mi". Si lo hace entonces todo esta bien… solo vas a checar su hombro. No ha convencerlo de algo que no se le puede convencer. ¿A que hora llegar James por cierto? Esto sería mucho mas sencillo si él estuviera aquí. Yo pude haber ido con Ted… Así él cuidaría de Sirius y yo pasaría tiempo con Ted… ¿¡Qué estas pensando Remus!?_

'¿Estas bien?' **Remus trato de sonar neutral.**

 _¡Oh bien hecho Sirius! Tenías que lloriquear…_

'Si.' **Sirius dijo pero sintió otra vez la intensa picazón.** 'Arghhh…' **subió el tono de la queja y miro hacía su hombro. Remus suspiro largo, haciéndose a la idea de que iba directo por un desplante bajo su propio consentimiento. Camino hacía la cama.**

'¿te lastima?' **Sirius sintió un calor en la boca del estomago al escucharlo.**

'No lo haría si no hubieran querido prácticamente arrancarlo…' **Remus se detuvo.**

 _¿De verdad? ¿de verdad Sirius?_

 **El chico Balck tal como lo predijo se sintió inmediatamente mal al decirle eso. Remus bajo la mirada y tallo sus manos sin saber que hacer.**

'Re…'

'tienes razón.' **Dijo Remus con la voz chiquita y atorada.** 'Ire a buscar ayuda…' **Dijo el chico señalando la puerta.**

'Haz lo que quieras, solo alejate de mi…' **Remus sintió un terrible vacio en el centro de su cuerpo, mojo sus labios tratando de distraer a su cerebro.**

 _Ya sabias… ya lo sabias. Tú sabias que si le hablaba él diría algo malo. Lo sabías… y tiene todo el derecho, casi le arrancas el brazo… ¿Cómo quieres que él deje de hablar así si cada vez que te acercas se te hace agua la boca? ¿con que cara Lupin?_

'De acuerdo.' **Remus se giro y camino a la salida.**

'¡No!' **Sirius prácticamente le grito. Remus se detuvo y miro de reojo hacía la cama. Donde Sirius estaba con una expresión de sorpresa. Desvio la mirada cuando Remus alzó una ceja y puso esa cara que siempre lucia cuando había un ejercicio difícil de Runas el cual le tomaría horas pero estaba dispuesto a invertir en él tiempo.**

'¿Cómo dijiste?' **Sirius bufo largo cuando escucho la voz del muchacho sin ser tan precavida esta vez.** 'No quieres que me vaya pero no quieres que me acerque.'

'Déjalo así, Lupin. Solo… quédate en el cuarto.' **Sirius dijo con fastidio. Remus arrugo la frente y camino hacía a la cama.**

'¿Por qué no mejor me explicas que es lo que…?'

'yo no te tengo que dar explicaciones.' **Sirius se adelanto a decir.** 'Y tú no tienes porque pedírmelas en primer lugar.' **Remus apreto los labios.**

'Porque según tú yo te hice eso…' **Sirius bufo ofendido y lo miro a la cara.** 'O porque eres un Black.'

'¿Qué mierda tiene eso que ver?' **Le contesto abriendo los brazos. Sorpresa no le dolió el hombro cuando lo hizo. Remus dejo caer los hombros.**

'No lo sé, tú explícamelo. Hablas como cuando íbamos en primero.' **Dijo el chico señalándolo. Sirius bufo.**

'Por favor, no trates de irte por la tangente.' **Sirius se quito las sabanas de encima. Remus se cruzo de brazos y negó sin entender.** 'No trates de voltear todo esto' **Los señalo a ambos.** 'esto…' **Señalo su hombro.** 'Lo hiciste tú.' **Ahora lo señalo a él y Remus bajo la mirada.**

'No lo hice yo Sirius…' **El chico murmuro y Sirius volvió a bufar.**

'¿Ahh no? y porque tengo todas estas memorias de ti, bufándote de mi dolor y disfrutando de mi sufrimiento.'

'Yo no…' **Remus no se podía imaginar haciendo eso.** 'No hice eso.'

'Por supuesto que lo hiciste.' **El chico Black se levanto.** 'lo tengo aquí. Puedo probártelo.'

'me encantaría que lo hicieras…' **Remus dijo algo molesto y se dio la media vuelta.** 'Me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho… tú…' **El chico se acerco a su lado del cuarto y comenzó a recogerlo como una manía que se presentaba cuando se sentía desesperado.** ' el señor "mis berrinches son siempre justificados". James ya te lo explico, Ted te lo explico…'

'no voy hablar de Ted, él está totalmente cegado.' **Remus lo miro sin reconocerlo.** 'Él cree que eres esta especie de… criatura pura y adorable… no sé, está totalmente atrapado en tus encantos.'

'¿Mis qué?' **Remus lo miro extrañado. Sirius lo miro a él y se sonrojo.**

'Jódete, Lupin.' **Fue todo lo que dijo y se dio la media vuelta.**

'Jódete tú.' **Remus dijo molesto mientras doblaba las cobijas que Ted le había traído.**

'Esto no es un maldito berrinche.' **Sirius volvió al verdadero punto.** '¿Cómo demonios crees que pueda confiar en alguien que sonreía mientras arrancaba mi brazo?'

'¡Yo no arranque tú brazo!' **Remus aventó la cobija al suelo.** 'Fue él lobo.'

'pues él hablaba y tenía tu rostro. El maldito lobo del cual te cuidamos resulto ser mi mejor amigo.' **Lo acuso y Remus negó.** 'Siempre creí que era otra persona, que era alguien separado de ti pero resulta que eres tú.'

'Sabes que… iré por James.' **Dijo el chico dándose la media vuelta.**

'¡que no te muevas de aquí maldita sea!' **Sirius le grito nuevamente.**

'¿Qué sugieres?' **Se volteo y abrió los brazos.** '¿Qué me quede peleando contigo? ¿o prefieres el extraño silencio de hace rato?' **Señalo la habitación.** 'se que no te importa pero, yo prefiero largarme de aquí. tú te quedas con tus pensamientos de odio hacia a mí, que ya te dije; son totalmente justificables. Tienes toda la libertad de odiarme Sirius, al parecer no es suficiente con que yo me odie a mi mismo todos los días de mi vida.' **Sirius trono la boca**

'No te pongas sentimental…' **Sirius le dijo con fastidio**

'Jódete.' **Remus le contesto con un nudo en la garganta y se volvió a la puerta para salir de ahí.**

'Qué no te vayas.' **Sirius lo alcanza para tomarlo del brazo y regresarlo. Remus lo miro, no lo empujo porque podía ver su hombro aun rojo.**

'¿Por qué?' **Remus pregunto sin entender.** 'No quieres que este aquí, te estoy ahorrando la solicitud.'

'¡no voy a dejar que te vayas a dañar a más gente!' **Remus lo miro al rostro sorprendido. No pudo evitar ese gesto de dolor. Cerro la boca y bajo la mirada, Sirius cerro los ojos cuando lo escucho sollozar. '** Remus…'

'hubiera preferido quedarme dormido.' **Dijo el chico saliendo del cuarto para dirigirse a otra habitación. Sirius se asomo pero cuando escucho el portazo del cuarto de alado regreso a la cama.**

 _MI-ER-DA…_

 **Pateo la mochila de Ted con coraje. Detestaba saber que Remus lloraba y odiaba saber que era por su culpa.**

'James no va a dejar esa tontería…' **Dijo Sirius sabiendo porque James se había ido y aunque lo había intentado era obvio, estaba enojado con Remus y no podía evitarlo. Escucho el llanto bajito de Remus, la casa estaba vacia cualquier sonido se escuchaba, si podía escuchar la madera crujir era obvio que podría escuchar a Remus llorar. Se metió a la cama y se cubrió la cara con una almohada para no escucharlo. Cuando cerro los ojos, su mente le trajo recuerdo de Remus llorando…**

 **En primero…**

" _¡No! ¡Tú escúchame, no quiero que vuelvas hablarme! ¡No quiero que si quiera me veas! ¡No puedes y lo sabes! ¡Eres un Black!"_

 **En segundo…**

" _no quiero decirlo… ¿puedes seguir siendo mi amigo a ciegas?"_

 **En tercero…**

" _conocerlo, fue la cosa más horrible de mi vida… no soy como él, dime que no soy como él…"_

 **En cuarto…**

" _no sé que es lo que pasa… no sé qué es lo que me pasa. Estoy tan confundido y no puedo decírselo a mis padres… no se qué le pasa a mi cuerpo Sirius…"_

 **En quinto…**

" _¡No tenias que decirle a nadie! ¡Eres mi amigo y esto no es…! Yo pude haberlo matado, Sirius… yo pude…"_

 **En sexto…**

" _Lo entiendo de verdad… ella… ninguna chica sueña con un tipo como yo… así que…"_

 **Siempre la misma mirada, esos ojos haciéndose mas claros y la forma en la que sus hombros rebotaban, el sonido de llanto y ese moquito… siempre tenia un moquito a la hora de llorar. Era un desastre pero él siempre caía… no podía evitar sentirse mal cada vez que Remus lloraba.**

 _Y ahora tú lo hiciste llorar… de nuevo._

'Arghhh…' **Sirius se dio la media vuelta hacía el cuarto donde estaba Remus.** 'Remus' **Toco la puerta molesto.** 'Remus abre la maldita puerta.' **Remus no contesto.** 'no quiero que entre James y te escuche llorar…'

'no te preocupes por eso…' **Remus le contesto entre llanto.**

'Por supuesto que me preocupo con eso. De por si no quiere hablarnos…' **Sirius se recargo en la puerta y se cruzo de brazos.** 'Y si llega Peter se lo dirá.' **Dijo con a frente arrugada.** 'Así que déjate de esas mariconadas y ya deja de llorar. Toda la maldita vida te la has pasado llorando.' **No quería ofenderlo pero era cierto.** 'Y sabes Remus…'

'disculpa la molestia.'

'no te disculpo, ahora abre la puerta.' **Sirius volvió a golpear.** 'Anda… Lunático.' **Ahora golpeo con el pie.**

'¿Qué le hiciste?' **Sirius levanto la mirada y encontró al metamorfomago ya con el cabello rojo.**

 _Lo que me faltaba…_

'Nada.' **Sirius lo barrió con la mirada pero Ted siguió caminando hacía el cuarto.**

'¿Por qué esta encerrado ahí?' **Ted le pregunto mirando el otro cuarto de reojo. Su cabello se aclaro al rubio con raíces azules que ya usaba con naturalidad frente a ellos.** '¿Qué le hiciste Sirius?' **Sirius se quejo.**

'Solo estábamos hablando…' **Sirius no quiso entrar en detalles. Ted alzó una ceja y lo miro.**

'Ya te sientes mejor del hombro…' **Lo señalo.**

'Me da muchísima comezón pero si supongo que sí.' **Sirius miro su rojizo hombro.**

'bueno dame permiso.' **Dijo Ted haciendo un ademan para que se moviera.**

'¿Qué haces aquí?' **Sirius pregunto antes.** '¿Dónde esta James? ¿Dónde esta Peter?' **Sirius dijo confundido y algo necio, no quería dormir en la misma habitación que Remus. sería horriblemente incomodo.**

'es una larga historia…' **Ted volvió hacer el ademan para que se moviera pero Sirius trono la boca y lo miro necio a no moverse. Ted se quejo.** 'James se quedo con Peter, al parecer Peter se quedara en el castillo. Le di la placa y todo… yo me quedare aquí y él allá.' **Sirius arrugo la frente.**

 _Lo esta haciendo para obligarnos hablar…_

'Estupido James…' **Dijo el chico al aire. Ted alzo una ceja.**

'Sí, como sea. Ahora… muévete.' **Ted se acerco lo tomo de los hombros y lo movió. Sirius quito sus manos y resoplo volviendo al cuarto.**

'esta demasaido sensible.' **Ted miro extrañado a Sirius.** 'Así que no te sorprendas si te deja ahí parado.'

'idiota…' **Ted murmuro negando. Miro la puerta y toco quedo.** '¿Remus?' **Ted hablo con un dejo de preocupación.** 'Hola… soy Ted.' **Dijo el chico algo nervioso, seguía siempre nervioso. Cada vez que lo veía o se dirigía a él. No podía evitarlo.** 'de nuevo...' **Rio sonriendo detrás de la puerta.** '¿Qué crees?' **Dijo Ted ya sintiendo que volvía a hablar con la foto de su habitación, ante la poca respuesta de Remus.** 'me quedare hoy aqui.' **Dijo con emoción.** 'Y tenía pensado… si tu quieres claro.' **El chico le cedió el honor a la ´puerta como si esta fuera a contestar.** 'creí que podías platicarme mas de ti, creí que podíamos conocernos un poco mas… recuerdo que me dijiste que no podías dormir desde la luna llena…' **Sirius, que estaba detrás de la puerta del otro cuarto lo escuchaba atento y se sorprendio al escuchar eso.** 'Bueno, así podríamos aprovechar el tiempo… sino yo traje mas cosas para ti… los chicos, ya sabes mini James, Fred, Louis y el chico raro, te mandaron muchas cosas…' **Ted recargo su frente en la puerta de madera descuidada.** 'Anda Remus… he esperado esta hora todo el día.' **Sirius sintió un calor desagradable en su estomago al escucharlo rogarle a Remus.** 'quiero platicarte de tantas cosas…' **Ted pensó en Victoire.** 'Tú eres inteligente así que… seguramente podrías ayudarme. Pero por favor abre la puerta.' **Dijo el chico tomando la perilla.** 'Remus…' **Era extraño todavía utilizar ese nombre para alguien mas. Pero entre mas lo usaba mejor se sentía.** 'Remus, dejame entrar…' **Sirius tensó los hombros y dio un paso hacía ellos pero se detuvo.**

 _¿Qué estas haciendo? No… Además no te preocupes, si no te abrió a ti la puerta, mucho menos la va abrir con Ted…_

'Ted.' **Sirius saco la cabeza instintivamente y vio como Remus abrazaba a Ted y este hacia su cabello azul, azul, azul. Al mismo tiempo que le regresaba el abrazo.**

'Tranquilo… aquí estoy.' **Ted le dijo sintiéndose tan importante.**

'No soy… yo no lo hice…' **Sirius sintió un desagradable retorcijón en el estomago y miro de nuevo su hombro.** 'No lo quería lastimar… yo no lo lastimaría…' **Murmuro el Gryffindor.** 'No lastimaría a nadie…'

'¿Qué?' **Ted dijo entre risas.** 'Por supuesto que no.' **Dijo separándose de él y mirándolo.** 'Oye… solo mírate.' **Remus cerró los ojos.** 'No podrías ni con Louis.' **Remus lo miro algo ofendido. Ted rió.** 'si fueras peligroso yo no estaría aquí.'

'tal vez estas demente.' **Dijo Remus entre risas. Ted rio.**

'Sí, ya lo llevo en la sangre.' **Dijo mirándolo y admirándolo. Remus parpadeo sintiendo algo extraño al ver los ojos de Teddy. Por alguna razón volvió a imaginar sus ojos mas claros.**

" _Todos en mi familia estan locos así que no te sorprendas…"_ **Esa risa… era tan parecida a la de Ted.** _"o tal vez eres tú."_ **Sintió algo en el estomago…**

'¿Ehmm Remus?' **Sirius salió creyendo que ese chico le había hecho algo a Remus.**

'con que no se convierta de nuevo en la bestia.'

'no es una bestia.' 

'Oh disculpa si lo ofendi.' **Sirius le habló con sarcasmo.** 'No quiero ofender a tan inocente criatura…' **señalo su hombro.**

'Cierra la boca.' **Ted lo empujo.** 'Sí vas ayudar mas te vale que dejes de tratarlo así…'

'¿es eso una amenaza?' **Sirius lo miro con una ceja levantada. Ted asintió.** 'No te conviene hacer eso conmigo gusarajo.'

'No me importa.' **Dijo Ted mirando a Remus.** 'No me gusta verlo triste…'

" _¿Estabas llorando?"_ **Remus se sintió de pronto avergonzado al escuchar pregunta tan directa. De pronto sintió algo cálido en su mano.** _"Escucha... sé que no ayuda decir "sé lo que se siente." Y quizá tampoco ayude lo que te diré a continuación pero…"_ **Remus se sintió triste de un momento a otro mas triste de lo que estaba.** _"sé que a él no le gustaría que lloraras. Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que no le gustaría verte llorar; no estoy ciega, no me ofendas Remus… sé que me distraigo fácilmente pero puedo notarlo. En la escuela de aurores nos enseñan eso… a ver a través de las expresiones de los demás. Y a Sirius bueno hay muchas cosas que pude ve de él y una de las que mas me sorprendí era el hecho de que odiaba verte llorar, había una tensión en su rostro cada vez que tú te preocupabas o tallabas tus ojos; pero bueno sin su pose de chico malo no era nada ¿cierto?"_ **de pronto se sentía mas tranquilo.** _"Seguro es algo merodeador pero… a veces divertido. Era muy gracioso de hecho, como una tensión que no podía controlar que vivía ya con él; como si escucharte triste fuera como una de sus peores tareas… como lo que sientes cuando sabes que un bebe va a caer en los brazos de Kreacher o algo así…"_ **Reía como si hubiera nacido para reír.** _"así que tranquilo y por Sirius no llores."_ **Entonces había algo mas… sentía un calor diferente y quería acercarse a ese cosquilleo. Pero también pudo notar que algo lo detenía… ¿Qué?** _"aunque si quieres llorar… por mi está bien, adoro verte llorar… okay eso sonó bastante mal…"_ **De nuevo esa risa.** _"lo que trate de decir es que… hay muy pocas cosas que no adore de ti."_ **Sonrojo en sus mejillas.**

'Tal vez vaya a explotar…' **Ted le dijo con horror a Sirius.**

'¡No digas tonterías!' 'tienes que dejar de leer esa basura de comics.' **Sirius lo empujo de la cabeza esta vez.** 'solo esta… solo esta…' **Remus miraba hacía al frente pero con una mirada perdida y con las mejillas sonrojadas.** 'ido. Esáa en otra parte…'

'¿Qué le hiciste?' **Sirius lo miro y se señalo ofendido.**

'¿Disculpa? Yo no le hice nada, estaba aquí a tu lado.'

'¿y porque estaba llorando?' **Ted señalo los hinchados ojos de Remus. Sirius abrió y cerro la boca torpemente y termino por cerrarla y apretó sus labios.**

'¡No lo sé!' **Ted miro de reojo a Remus, Sirius había levantado lo suficiente la voz para que eso sonara como un grito.** 'él… yo… solo…'

'¿y tú te quejas de mi forma de hablar?' **Ted lo miro con desaprobación. Sirius abrió la boca ofendido.**

'solo discutimos ¿de acuerdo?

'sigues con tu trauma ¿verdad?' **Ted se cruzo de brazos y lo miro molesto, u cabello se torno naranja rojizo.** 'él no podía controlarlo.'

'déjalo así, no tengo que hablar de esto contigo.' **Sirius le volteo la mirada para enfocarse en Remus que ahora tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, pero lucía igual de triste y pálido y ahora hasta con los ojos hinchados. De nuevo sintió un golpe de culpa.** 'arghh odio a esa cosa.'

'¿Qué cosa?'

'el lobo; desde que el despertó ha estado raro...' **Sirius uso un tono preocupado.** 'Hace cosas que no hacía antes y…' **Lo miro. Ted hizo lo mismo.**

" _¿Quieres que te diga lo que veo a través de ti Remus?"_

'No.' **Remus dijo negando y sacudió la cabeza para sorprenderse con la imagen de Ted y Sirius mirándolo preocupados.** '¿Ted?' **Remus buscó al metamorfomago, evitándole a Sirius la molestia.**

'no lo sé.' **Ted dejo caer los hombros.** 'Solo te fuiste.' **Remus parpadeo aun recordaba esa voz y sentía lo cálido en su mano. Miro hacía ella movió sus dedos y era como si aun sintiera el contacto de esa persona.**

'¿Todo bien?' **Sirius pregunto como que no queriendo. Remus levanto la mirada y asintió corto y rápido.**

'seh…' **Remus dijo torpe.** 'tal vez solo…' **Miro a Sirius y por la mirada que le mandaba no pudo evitar recordar lo que dijo del lobo y él.**

" _¡No voy a dejar que te vayas a dañar a mas gente!"_

'estoy cansado.' **Quito la mirada de su amigo y se dirigió a Ted que asintió algo decepcionado, de verdad quería hablar con él.**

'Pues hay que descansar.' **Dijo Ted invitándolo con una voz algo desanimada. Remus asintió y camino de vuelta al cuarto pensando en aquello que había tenido.**

 _¿Era una visión o… solo estaba imaginando cosas? Pero sentía su mano... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora Remus? No es la primera vez que imaginas cosas… en el bosque con Ted y James, era un ataque… y ahora esto… algo no esta bien…_

'Ted…' **Se volteo para preguntarle algo acerca de lo que pensaba y encontró al chico Black y al metamorfomago empujándose.** '¿Qué hacen?' **Ambos chicos lo miraron y se detuvieron.**

'Nada.' **Ted sonrió, Sirius rodo los ojos y camino.**

'Tu enamorado me saca de quicio.' **Dijo sin mirarlo y aun con esa voz fría e indiferente. Ted lo miro molesto y Remus siguió con la mirada a Sirius…**

" _Tengo el ligero presentimiento que no le gustaría verte llorar…"_

 **Remus recordó las palabras y volteo a ver a Sirius que miraba su hombro.**

" _Pero ya sabes sin su pose de chico malo no era nada…"_

'¿Por qué hablaba en pasado?' **Remus hablo en voz alta y Ted miro extrañado a Sirius para ver si él le decía que eso era algo normal en él.** 'Hablaba de Sirius en pasado.' **Sirius arrugo la frente y se acerco a ver que era lo que Remus tenía ahora con él.**

'Hey, no le digas nada feo.' **Ted le advirtió y también se acerco a Remus, que seguía con esa cara de preocupación.**

'Lunático.' **Sirius puso sus manos en el respaldo del sillón que lo separaba de Remus que seguía como si estuviera en otro lugar.** 'Oye Lunático, mírame.' **Remus comenzó a respirar profundo y se notaba que sus hombros estaban tensos.**

 _ **Remus deja de pensar y vuelve con Ted.**_

'¿Quién esta hablando?' **Remus dijo con miedo y Sirius lo miro extrañado.**

'Nadie esta hablando Lunático.' **Sirius le dijo al mirar su rostro preocupado.**

'Remus, somos nosotros ¿me escuchas?' **Ted lo intento pero Remus cerro los ojos.** 'Mierda… no quiero que se vuelva a dormir.' **Ted se acerco a Remus preocupado.** 'Oye, Remus.'

 _ **Vuelve con Ted… no entres ahí… solo vuelve con Ted confía en mi.**_

'Ya basta…' **Remus tomo con ambas manos su cabeza.** '¿A dónde… a donde voy? Voy ahí… voy a…' **Remus se quedo con la palabra en la boca y…**

" _Te pareces mucho a ellos Harry…"_

'¡AHHHH!' **Remus se dejo caer sin soltar su cabeza, que se sentía explotar.**

'¡Ted alejate de él!' **Sirius se sorprendió y empujo a Ted para darle espacio a Remus.**

'¡Ya basta! Él no me va hacer nada!' **Ted quito sus manos y se volvió acercar a Remus.**

" _yo que tú pedía una garantía, quien sabe… a lo mejor se arrepiente en último momento. No me sorprendería Cornamenta."_

" _No la culparía Cornamenta."_

" _Cierren la boca."_

 **Risas… Risas que parecía estallarle cada una de sus neuronas.**

" _oye tranquilo… seamos sinceros. Esta no es la peor forma en la que te he encontrado Sirius. Olías peor en la despedida de soltero de James."_

 **Y el abrazo que le daba parecía quebrarle los huesos.**

" _¡No vayas ahí! No ves que no quiero perderte a ti también!"_

 _ **Remus no vayas… Remus vuelve a Ted. Esto es demasiado… No vayas, vuelve… vuelve…**_

'ahí… no vayas ahí…' **esa voz hizo que a Sirius le diera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Era la misma voz del sujeto que le había querido arrancar el brazo.**

'¡Ted no!' **Sirius lo jalo de vuelta. Ted lo volvió a empujar sin importarle su hombro.** 'Ya basta, es peligroso!' **Sirius lo volvió a regresar.**

'No vayas ahí Remus…' **Sirius y Ted se quedaron mirando a Remus que lloraba y negaba del dolor.**

'¡El me necesita que no lo entiendes!' **Ted lo miro a los ojos y Sirius lo soltó.**

" _Sabes que es lo que más me duele Lily… que después de todo lo que hemos vivido, él crea que de verdad soy yo."_

'Por favor…' **Remus chillo.** 'No quiero morir…' **y no le importo que esa no fuera la voz de su amigo. La simple frase lo decía todo.**

'quítate… ¡quítate!' **Sirius empujo a Ted y se puso frente a Remus.** 'Vuelve, vuelve… ¡vuelve Lunático!' **el chico Black titubeo un par de segundos pero finalmente se decidió a tomarlo de los hombros.** 'Escúchame, escúchame…' **Se le acerco al oído.** 'No vayas ahí… no vayas y vuelve… vuelve con Ted… vuelve con nosotros de acuerdo…' **Pensó en Lorcan y lo mal que se ponía en las noches. Pensó en Lysander y recordó la forma en la que lo calmaba.** 'Aquí estoy… todo está bien, tú estás bien... aquí estoy, tranquilo.' **Ted lo miro aprendiendo. Sirius le hablaba tranquilo y acariciaba su cabello.**

'Orejas…' **Le recomendó y Sirius asintió para acariciar las orejas de Remus que comenzaba a respirar agotado.**

'eso es… tranquilo, tranquilo estas bien. Todo va a estar bien…' **Remus recargo su cansada mente en el hombro de Sirius que solo lo levanto ligeramente.**

'Que no se te ocurra.' **Ted lo amenazo y Sirius lo entendió. Al fin y al cabo Remus parecía estar medio dormido.** 'No dejes de hacer eso, voy por un trapo húmedo…'

'¡No!' **Sirius lo miro algo preocupado.** 'Quédate tú.' **Ted miro sus ojos titubeantes.**

'¿De que hablas? tú me empujaste. Además lo estas haciendo bien…' **Ted le mostro, Remus estaba tranquilo sus hombros aun seguían tensos pero al menos ya no sostenía su cabeza con desesperación.**

'pero me huele.' **Remus chillo de vergüenza pero su cuerpo no le daba como alejarse, estaba agotado y no sabía por qué. Ted entendió y asintió para acercársele, le tapo los oídos a Remus y miro a Sirius.**

'Escúchame pedazo de idiota.' **Sirius lo miro algo molesto, creía que se pondría en su lugar pero ahora él resultaba amenazado.** 'Si vuelves a decir alguno de tus estúpidos complejos de pura sangre que tienes guardados en el subconsciente…'

'eso que tiene que ver con…'

'cállate.' **Ted lo interrumpió agresivo.** 'Si vuelves hacerlo sentir mal, te prometo que voy a tomar tu estúpido hombro y voy a terminar de hacer lo que él empezó.' **Sirius negó sin entender.** 'Estoy tan harto de todo esto, se supone que él es tu amigo. Se supone que eres un maldito animago porque es tu amigo. Nunca imagine que fueras así… esta bien no me agradas pero era porque sí, soy algo celoso pero ahora no me agradas porque eres un verdadero imbécil. Yo… no sé qué es lo que presume James con tanto orgullo de ustedes.'

'¿Por qué no te cortas el brazo y luego vienes a sermonearme?'

'¿Por qué no dejas de ser una maldito cobarde y te comportas como un verdadero Gryffindor, idiota? No va hacerte nada.' **Dijo mirando a Remus.** 'Él no quería hacerte nada, lo sabes.' **Sirius trago saliva y desvió la mirada porque una parte de él le dice eso también.** 'Ahora sigue haciendo eso que haces… ahora vuelvo.' **Quito sus manos de los oídos de Remus y este solo lo miro de reojo.** 'ehy… todo va a estar bien. Solo… nos organizábamos para una sorpresa…' **Le sonrió de lado con esa comica expresión en su rostro.** 'Por eso te tape los oídos, pero no es… no te preocupes.' **Remus asintió en corto.** 'sus hombros están algo tensos Sirius.' **Lo miro una vez mas y Sirius rodo los ojos para masajear los hombros de Remus. Ted y Remus se volvieron a mirar.** 'Vas a estar bien.' **Le dijo por última vez antes de darse la media vuelta.**

'De verdad me saca de quicio.' **Sirius le murmuro en el oído.** 'Pero sorpresivamente… tiene carácter.' **Sonrió de lado y Remus solo sonrió débilmente.**

'Perdón…' **balbuceo el licántropo. La disculpa sonó cruda y avergonzada y como no si Remus volvía a sentir agua la boca con tener la piel de Sirius en sus narices.**

'mantén tu apetito tranquilo…' **Trago saliva cuando Sirius adivino su pensamiento.** 'estoy…' **Se detuvo inseguro de continuar. Negó y suspiro.**

 _Ya da igual, si te corta el brazo al menos ya sabes lo que se siente. No es como si no estuvieras preparado._

'estoy molesto Remus.' **Dijo con una voz dura. Remus hizo el ademan de separarse de él pero Sirius lo volvió a acercar porque seguía masajeando sus hombros.** 'pero no se por qué…' **ahora su voz se ablando dejando ver que estaba confundido.** 'Yo sé que no lo querías hacer… créeme que lo se.' **Dijo acariciando el cabello que le nacía por encima de la nuca.** 'pero… aun así sigo molesto.' **Remus mordió sus labios y cerro los ojos. No había nada que pudiera hacer.** 'hay algo…' **Sirius cerro los ojos y pensó en detectar lo que era que lo hacía estar tan molesto con Remus.** 'que me dice que fuiste tú. Me lo grita... y yo puedo sentir como digo que pares… y sigue gritándome… "Fue Remus." y Remus no es el lobo ¿o si?' **Se detuvo y miro a Remus este negó.** 'Pero me grita tu nombre y yo… no puedo solo apagarlo.' **Ahora el sonaba avergonzado.** 'no quiero lastimarte diciendo todas esas cosas pero cuando te acercas… esa voz suena en mi cabeza y…' **Suspiro largo.** 'lo siento.' **Remus quiso levantar la mirada pero Sirius mantuvo su cabeza en su hombro, estaba demasiado apenado como para enfrentar esos ojos miel.** 'yo tratare de no decir nada pero… si lo hago solo ignóralo, porque yo me siento mal si tú te sientes mal y al fina…'

'shh...' **Remus rio quedo.** 'Sirius…' **Sirius trago saliva.** '¿seguimos siendo amigos?' **Sirius sonrió recordando como se hacían esa pregunta después de que él regresaba de luna llena.**

'No es algo de lo que puedas librarte, entiéndelo.' **Remus rió y lo miro. Sirius también lo hizo y cuando miro su rostro poco a poco borro su sonrisa para terminar desviar la mirada.**

'¡Volví! ¿Cómo esta?' **Ted entro tropezándose con sus propias piernas.**

'Hasta que…' **Sirius dijo con fastidio y se separo de Remus que le dio su espacio entendiendo.**

'¿Estas mejor?' **Ted se acerco a Remus ofreciéndole el paño mojado. Remus asintió y lo tomo para ponérselo en la frente.** 'Eso fue…'

'raro.' **Dijo Remus queriendo recordar y al mismo tiempo no.** 'no es la primera vez que pasa…' **Dijo el chico tratando de levantarse.** 'Solo que esta vez, fue diferente.'

'¿A dónde querías irte?' **Remus miro a Ted sin entender.**

'¿De que hablas?'

'No dejabas de gritar "No vayas ahí." entre otras cosas.' **Sirius dijo de espaldas. Remus negó, no recordaba eso.**

'No…' **Dijo mirando a Ted. Sirius miro a Ted y trono la boca.**

'Esa cosa sigue ahí.' **Le recordó a Ted y tanto el metamorfomago como el licántropo entendieron.** 'No era su voz.' **señalo a Remus y Ted le advirtió con la mirada.**

'Esta bien…' **Remus toco el brazo de Ted dándole a entender que no le molestaba el tono de Sirius.** 'si es cierto… tengo que… no sé…' **El chico comenzó a sentirse tenso de nuevo. Que el lobo saliera a su antojo y controlara su cuerpo era algo grave y entendía completamente la preocupación de Sirius.** 'no sé que hacer, tal vez si me encierran.' **Sirius bufo ante la sugerencia, podía no gustarle la idea de que el lobo saliera cuando se le viniera en gana y aun seguía molesto con él, pero…**

'No vamos a encerrarte Lunático.' **Sirius dijo y camino hacía el sillón para sentarse.**

'Por supuesto que no.' **Ted apoyo esta vez a Sirius.** 'además el no hace nada…'

'cierra la boca Ted.' **Sirius le dijo harto.** 'que no te haga nada a ti es otra cosa.' **Remus miro extrañado a Ted, eso no lo sabía.** 'Pero es algo peligroso para los demás…' **Ted vacilo con la cabeza y le dio la razón al Black.**

'bueno, escucha.' **Ted se cruzo de piernas en el suelo y hablo como si esto no fuera la gran cosa.** 'después de la luna llena esta es la primera vez que te pasa esto… ya casi no babeas cuando James se te acerca.' **Remus se rasco la nuca sintiéndose incomodo.** 'Ni olfateas, no volteas ver a Sirius cuando tienes hambre, no se si aun lo hueles pero ya no lo ves como carne…'

'ya entendimos tu punto. ¿quieres seguir?' **Sirius lo apresuro. Remus lo agradeció.**

'bueno, lo que trato de decir es que en lo último que nos quedamos fue en que el lobo…' **Lo señalo, toco el centro de su pecho.** 'Él es mas fuerte que tú.' **Remus negó sin entender.**

'larga historia Remus, solo escucha.' **Sirius dijo con ese tono frió y demandante. Remus asintió y animo a Ted a que siguiera.**

'quedamos que la única razón por la que tú sigues con vida es porque él quiere vivir.'

'¿eso te dijo?' **Remus le pregunto y Ted asintió.** 'entonces… yo soy prácticamente un juguete. Soy su marioneta personal.' **Eso lo molestaba, porque significaba que ni siquiera podía controlar sus acciones.**

'¡no! eres su cuerpo.' **Ted trato de ayudar pero Remus solo bufo ofendido.**

'Yo no soy… este es mi cuerpo. Él es el intruso que solo arruina mi vida cada vez que se aparece.' **Señalo a Sirius mostrándolo como ejemplo. Ted negó.**

'¡No!' **Ted trato de detenerlo.** 'No digas eso, no le gusta escucharlo.' **Remus lo miro y volvió a bufar.**

'¿Qué no le gusta? Si, bueno a mi no me gustan muchas cosas de él, no se si quieras pasarle el mensaje.' **Remus se levanto como pudo de la alfombra no podía creer que Ted lo estuviera defendiendo.**

'escucha… yo sé que esto te va a parecer absurdo pero hay muchas cosas de él que de verdad te sorprenderían.' **Remus negó con fastidio y miro a Sirius tratando de buscar una explicación.**

'Te dije que era raro…' **Ted abrió la boca ofendido.**

'¡él te conoce mucho mas de lo que crees!' **Ted séalo a Remus.** 'Y esta haciendo todo esto para que te des cuenta de que es parte de ti.' **Y eso aniquilo al licántropo.**

'él no sabe absolutamente nada de mi.' **Remus le contesto molesto.** '¡y con demonio él no es parte de mi! es una maldita maldición… eso es lo que es.'

'no digas eso… por eso esta molesto contigo.' **Ted insistió con una voz tranquila, tratando de que su padre entendiera.**

'¡Ted!' **Remus lo detuvo.** 'lo que sea que él te dijo esa noche. Piénsalo dos veces. Que no pase por tu mente que te lo dijo porque le agradas, que no se te ocurra pensar que es alguien agradable.' **Ted quizo hablar pero Remus lo volvió a interrumpir.** 'Porque seguramente solo lo hizo para que terminaras como él.' **Volvió a señalar a Sirius.** 'Seguramente lo hizo para satisfacer su estúpido apetito salvaje.' **Dijo el chico apretando los puños.** 'Seguramente lo dijo para lastimarme.' **Termino y se dio la media vuelta saliendo del cuarto.**

'Espera no…' **Ted se levanto para seguirlo.**

'no.' **Sirius lo detuvo de la túnica yTed lo miro con fastidio.** 'Si lo agobias solo vas a conseguir que se aleje totalmente de ti.' **Sirius dijo con experiencia.** 'Primero fue una tortura por eso.' **Dijo suspirando largo.**

'¡pero es que él cree que es malo! Es uqe no me deja explicarle nada!' **Dijo sealando la puerta. Sirius lo miro y alzó una ceja.**

'Porque no te sientas…' **Sirius lo jalo y Ted se sentó de mala gana, se cruzo de brazos.**

'Esa noche fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Y él no quiere escuchar…. Es como él dijo que iba a ser.' **Dijo Ted del lado del lobo. Sirius lo miro.**

 _Voy arrepentirme de preguntar._

'¿Qué fue lo tan maravilloso de esa noche?' **Sirius dijo mirándolo.** 'Que ustedes… ¿dieron el siguiente paso?' **No pudo evitar reír. ¬¬**

'no empieces.' **Ted dijo malhumorado.**

'perdóname margarita.' **Sirius se acomodo en el sillón.** '¿no vas a decirme?'

'no se supone que tenga que decírtelo a ti Sirius.' **Ted dijo aun molesto. Sirius levanto una ceja.**

'oye… como tu no padre. Practicamente te exijo que me digas que es lo que paso esa noche. Mi hombro merece una explicación para su tortura.' **Sirius le mostro el hombro. Ted lo miro de reojo y suspiro largo.**

'Puedo decirte algo pero no te lo dire todo.'

'solo lo que te molesta…' **Dijo Sirius recargándose en el sillón.**

'¿crees que él vuelva?' **Ted señalo la puerta por donde se había ido Remus. Sirius la miro y vacilo.** 'De verdad quería dormir con él.'

'iugh, Ted que asco. Eso es tan gay.' **Sirius lo miro con fastidio.** 'pasemos mejor a lo del lobo y todo eso.' **Lo apuro y Ted solo sonrió al ver sus caras de drama.**

'Okay… no se por donde empezar.' **Dijo Ted analizando que ni siquiera sabía como comenzar esta charla.**

'¿así quieres que Lunático te ponga atención? De verdad Ted, si haces eso con él—sobretodo en este tema—va a levantarse y no va a volver jamás.' **Dramatizando. Ted trago saliva creyéndoselo todo.**

'lo siento.' **Dijo Ted nervioso y respiro para volver a empezar.** 'Sabes creo que esto me ayudaría a practicar.'

'no.' **Sirius se rehuso a la idea de ayudarle a conquistar a su amigo.** 'Solo habla.' **Ted alzó una ceja y sonrió.**

'Voy a practicar.'

'que no.'

'Remus…'

'Yo no soy Remus, gusarajo. Si te atreves a mirarme de nuevo así voy a golpearte.'

'¿con tu hombrito?' 'De acuerdo aguafiestas…' **Ted rodo los ojos.** 'en el bosque él se detuvo y comenzó a hablarme de la luna… Es importante en todo esto. Él me dijo que es la luna la solución.' **Sirius alzó una ceja.** 'que ella se conecta con todo los tiempos… sabe que es una maldición pero no es malo.'

'no lo parece.'

'es un animal Sirius.' **Ted lo justifico de nuevo.** 'Él se guía por instintos… ¡woah! Eso sonó taaaan Lorcan.' **Dijo entre risas y Sirius asintió.** 'como sea, solo lo hace para llamar su atención. Todo lo que Lorcan nos dijo es cierto. El lobo sabe que es el Alfa, es grande y fuerte y tiene que doler, pero según como lo explicó es un proceso natural, no lo hace para lastimarlo… y es que él es como su... como su hogar.' **Dijo mirando hacía la salida haciendo referencia a Remus.** 'pero esta molesto. Esta molesto porque no lo entiende y no solo no lo entiende lo rechaza. Trata de ocultarlo y se avergüenza de él…'

'espera…' **Sirius lo detuvo pensando en todo eso.** '¿desde cuándo está molesto con él?'

'dijo que desde que tuvo su primer cambio.'

'¿Cambio?' **Sirius pregunto sin entender. Ted asintió.**

'Una especie de pubertad. La primera fase de crecimiento a lo que entendí, la luna los hace mas fuertes y las transformaciones son mas…'

'cuarto.' **Sirius dijo preciso.** 'Las transformaciones son mas dolorosas ¿cierto? Todo es mas pesado y duro, es mas difícil para la persona.' **Ted alzó una ceja.** 'Lleva molesto tres años.' **Dijo Sirius recordando las fases de Remus.** 'por eso le duele mas… él dejo de cuidarlo ¿cierto?'

'solo le trata de mandar el mensaje.' **Ted dijo.**

'sí, Remus llegaba peor y ya no lucía fuerte ni era rápido como antes.' **Ted asintió.** 'Era lo opuesto, en primero hacía cosas increíbles… y me refiero a verdaderas cosas inimaginables. En segundo trato de ocultarlo pero era todo mas obvio, siempre llegaba pálido y débil pero cuando se acercaba la luna. James y yo notábamos que tenía mas color y estaba mas despierto, mas intrépido.' **Ted se acerco a escucharlo ya había escuchado varios de talles de la infancia de Remus pero escucharlo de Sirius era otra cosa.** 'Pero en cuarto… todo cambio. Remus lucía mal y esperábamos a que luciera mejor como era de costumbre pero… ya no lucia bien. Pasaba mas tiempo en la enfermería y estaba pálido siempre.'

'Sí, él le quito los meritos.' **Dijo Ted relacionando lo que Sirius decía con lo que le habían dicho a él.**

'Meritos…' **Sirius rio ante la idea.** 'Si bueno, ese año fue difícil. Nos atrasamos con el mapa pero lo bueno fue que practicábamos a diario para ser animagos pronto.' **Ted sonrió curioso, de verdad ansiaba por esas platicas que James y él tenían pendientes. Tomo esto como un adelanto.** 'aunque él se preocupaba… pero eso ya es costumbre. Como sea… ¿Qué más te dijo?' **Ted se sorprendió un poco de la reacción del chico Black. Pero para Sirius era como darle una vista a su pasado de una forma diferente, mas completa.** 'anda no te quedes callado ahora, te las has pasado chillando sobre esto.'

'yo no chillo.' **Sirius rio al ver el cabello naranja de Ted.** 'eres un idiota.'

'¿Qué mas?' **Sirius se acomodo en el sillón.**

'Bueno me dijo que se heredaba.' **Sirius arrugo la frente.**

'¿Qué? Espera… espera!' **Sirius lo detuvo mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ted miro sorprendido como sus ojos grises brillaban al igual que su rostro. El chico Black rio y subió sus piernas en el sillón para acomodarse y mirar a Ted de frente.** 'Eso quieres decir que… ¿Remus tiene hijos?'

'¿Por qué sonríes?' **Ted dijo sintiéndose extraño. Que ha Sirius le agradara la idea de que Remus tuviera hijos lo hacía no querer odiarlo tanto.**

'¡Porque tiene hijos! ¡Porque es Remus!' **Sirius señalo la salida. Ted abrió la boca y la cerro de nuevo. Sirius no entendía porque lo miraba de esa manera..** 'Oh ya veo…' **Ted lo miro y se tenso.** 'Te molesta. Te molesta que mi Remus tenga familia, te hace mas difícil el trabajo.' **Ted lo empujo de la cara.**

'deja de decir estupideces.' **Sirius rio y quito su mano de su cara.**

'¿Qué mas?' **Ted lo miro y sonrió divertido.**

'¿De verdad te interesa?' **Ted alzo una ceja. Sirius asintió dejando caer los hombros.** '¿Por qué?' **Ted le pregunto entre risas.**

'Porque es algo de Remus.' **Dijo Sirius como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Ted lo miro y cerro la boca para solo sonreír.** 'y es algo que no puedo comprender del todo.' **Dijo Sirius recordando como lo espiaba cuando eran niños, como siempre Remus trataba de evadir el tema.** 'Es interesante… él es interesante.'

'eso suena super gay.' **Ted le dijo para molestarlo. Sirius lo miro y lo empujo.** 'Pero de acuerdo, te lo diré porque quiero decirlo.' **Sirius se volvió a recargar en el sillón.** 'bueno en que iba… oh si… es hereditario, puede que la descendencia no tenga transformación pero la conexión con la luna no se pierde nunca… él me reconoce.' **Dijo Ted sonriendo a la alfombra.** 'me conto cosas de la luna. Se porque llegaron, creí que lo había hecho yo y en parte lo hice, pero la luna tuvo mucho que ver…' **El chico suspiro.** 'Estamos en una fase de conexión, o como él lo dijo en la Luna de tiempos. Esta luna conecta diferente puntos, por eso fue mas sencillo que ustedes cayeran aquí. Necesitamos que alguien mas… alguien de su tiempo lo descubra.' **Sirius parpadeo sorprendido.**

'¿Y como se supone que vamos a mandar el mensaje desde aquí?' **Ted abrió la boca pero algo lo detuvo cuando iba a soltar la información.**

 _Espera, es que… aun no quiero que se vaya._

'Ehmmm… no lo sé.' **Dijo Ted cohibiéndose. Sirius gruño.** 'el corrió detrás de algo y me dejo…'

'Increíble…' **soltó un suspiro largo.** 'Estando tan cerca para dejar todo esto. Y tan lejos para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.' **Ted se sintió algo mal por mentirle pero no se sentía listo de regresar a su padre. Comenzó a pensar en las cosas que él lobo le dijo, que estaba orgulloso de que fuera su hijo. Que tenía cualidades… que se cuidara…**

 _Eso me lo dijo justo antes de correr… Además, si nos ponemos a pensar no se realmente como mandar el mensaje. Solo dijo algo cuando la luna brille… tendría que ponerme a ver la luna y la tortícolis va a ser un verddero problemas al dia siguiente… Espera… problema._

'Sirius…' **Ted lo llamo.** 'Él dijo que estamos en problemas… dijo que era peligroso.' **Sirius levanto una ceja.**

'él era peligroso.' **Ted negó.**

'No… dijo que la luna esta conectada a diferentes tiempos… recuerdo que dijo que esta fase es inofensiva y solo afecta a los hombres lobos. Los hace mas capaces y es la perfecta temporada para crear mas hombres lobos, los que son transformados en este tiempo viven mas…'

'¿Crees que Lunático…?'

'no. él no fue creado en esta etapa.' **Dijo Ted con pena.**

 _Igual aunque pudiera vivir más… no lo logro._

'el punto es que él me dijo que al traerlos aquí abrí un canal. Abrí el canal intencionalmente…' **Ted comenzó a sudar frió.** 'de hecho dijo que lo hicimos ambas partes.' **Sirius alzó una ceja.** '¿Recuerdas ese último día en la biblioteca? Cuando les conte lo que había pasado antes de encontrarlos…'

'sí, el unicornio, centauro y todo eso…' **Ted asintió concentrado en lo que decía y Sirius sonrió porque tenía un gesto muy similar a Remus cuando tenía algo importante en la mente.**

'accidentalmente cree un cumulo de magia tan potente que abrió un agujero en el tiempo.' **Ted miro directamente a los ojos a Sirius.** 'y tal vez si lo hice pero… cuando lo planee en ningún momento definí a que época quería que se abriera el agujero.'

'solo lo hiciste por hacerlo.' **Sirius dijo en voz alta y Ted asintió.** '¿Entonces siempre quisiste traernos?' **Ted volvió a asentir.**

'No a todos y no así… pero ¡como sea!' **Ted aplaudió para concentrarse.**

 _Seguro que solo quería traer a Remus._

'ustedes hicieron la contraparte.' **Lo señalo con lo ojos saltones y una emoción indescriptible en la mirada.** 'debieron de haber hecho algo ese día para que mi accidental cumulo de magia creara el canal con su tiempo. De seguro fue de noche bajo la luna y…'

'seguíamos un unicornio.' **Sirius lo interrumpió. Le pareció absurdo no haber hablado todavía de esa noche, cuando llevaban casi un mes ahí.** 'y algo paso… algo paso que hizo que el lobo se molestara con Cornamenta… lo seguía y James era muy rápido como siempre pero en algún punto todo se volvió muy tenso. Estábamos en una zona del bosque que jamás había visto y estaba el unicornio con sus amigos unicornios y James… todos estábamos golpeando el suelo porque…' **Recordó que esa vez el lobo también lo había lastimado.** 'estábamos en peligro. Lo logramos pero nosotros cuatro terminamos cayendo del risco. Sentí en ese momento que…' **Sirius se quedo callado tratando de recordar la sensación.** 'Mire a James y él tenía la misma expresión que yo; sentía que iba a explotar…'

'sí, Peter me había hablado de eso.' **Sirius lo miro y asintió algo extrañado de eso que Peter había hecho.** 'Dijo que era tanta la presión que los obligo a volver a su forma original.' **Sirius asintió.**

'Caíamos pero la sensación era… extraña. Sentí por un momento que estaba frió…' **Dijo Sirius tocándose el brazo reviviendo la sensación de aquella noche.** 'Me sentí como si fuera nada… como si fuera un delgado e inexistente ser que poco a poco tomaba forma yo…' **Sirius arrugo la frente tratando de recordar, estaba tan cansado en ese momento y tan preocupado que era difícil recordar una noche como esa. Comúnmente cuando uperas noches así las olvidas completamente y eso había pasado con Sirius, era difícil regresar a aquel sentimiento. Pero lo hizo… Recordó la sensación ligera y que no parecía respirar, recordó como poco a poco su cuerpo tomaba forma mientras se elevaba… mientras se acercaba a algo... algo borroso...** 'Vi un velo.' **Sirius dijo con la imagen un tanto borrosa aun.** 'Yo parecí cruzarlo y sentí entonces... ¡oh! Ahí se me desgarro el hombro. Sentí como se separaba por dentro.' **Ted levanto la mirada y lo vio alarmado.**

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda…_

'y luego fue como si algo me golpeara la cabeza, supongo que fue el impacto. Porque de un momento a otro se apago la luz.' **Sirius asintió convencido de que eso había pasado.** 'Conoces el resto.' **Le dio un manotazo y Ted asintió nervioso.** '¿Qué sucede? ¿es malo lo que paso?' **Ted suspiro largo.**

'No estoy seguro. Solo sé, que gracias a eso abrimos un canal, al parecer el lobo dijo que eventualmente se abrirían mas y entonces…'

'cualquiera que lo descubra puede viajar en el tiempo.' **Sirius completo y Ted asintió.** 'y… ¿eso es malo?' **Sirius pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona de lado.**

'¿Lo preguntas todavía?' **Remus hizo que Ted saltara del susto, haciendo su cabello verde pistache. Sirius sonrió de lado pero Remus camino mirando a Ted.** 'solo imagina a Grindelwald paseándose por estos tiempos.' **Ted lo miro y apretó los labios pensando en alguien peor. Sirius asintió comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto. Suspiro largo y miro a Ted con una sonrisa socarrona.**

'De verdad, tú me sorprendes cada día.' **Sirius le dijo a Ted mientras negaba.**

'si yo también.' **Ted dijo chiquito sentándose junto a él al ver el rostro molesto de Remus. Sirius rio.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Hablemos de todo lo que James tuvo que pasar en el momento que se puso la placa de Ted en la túnica de Hufflepuff. En primer lugar se encontró con Fidelma quien lo ataco prácticamente a besos, James trato de separarse de ella y solo logro huir de ella cuando la empujo y salió corriendo. En segundo lugar y unas dos horas después el mellizo de Parkinson lo volvió a molestar con su grupo de Slytherins que James no tardo en sancionar y claro darle un buen golpe en el estomago al hermano de Violet, que llegó justo a tiempo para que su hermanito no le hiciera nada a "Teddy". James fue arrastrado prácticamente por Violet a través de todo el castillo, obligándolo a terminar su ruta para no dejarla sola… otra vez.**

'A mi no me importa lo que tengas que hacer…'

'¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?' **James la miro totalmente confundido cuando Violet le quito la corbata de un jalón.** 'Tú también…' **Violet levanto la mira y alzó una ceja.**

'¿yo también que?' **Violet se detuvo y lo miro amenazante. James se ofendió al ver su mirada amenazante, como si eso lo tuviera que intimidar.**

'sabes que…' **James le quito la corbata de las manos.** 'tengo cosas que hacer así que podemos terminar la ruta para que cada quien se vaya por su camino.'

'no me digas…' **Violet le dijo sarcásticamente y James alzó una ceja para rodar los ojos. Violet se quedo callada sintiéndose ligeramente mal por esa mirada verdaderamente apática.** '¿Teddy?' **Violet lo detuvo del antebrazo y James pudo ver una mirada triste. Eso lo confundió un poco.** '¿estas… molesto?' **James miro de reojo hacía el pasillo algo incomodo.**

'no, solo que tú no fuiste muy amable ¿sabes?' **Dijo James como si nada.** 'No sabía que éramos amigos…' **Violet parpadeo y lo miro.**

'No lo somos… no lo sé.' **James notó que ella estaba tan confundida como él. El chico recordó que tenía que actuar como Ted y solo suspiro sabiendo que decirle a la chica.**

'lo somos.' **James le sonrió como pensó que Ted lo haría y Violet recibió la noticia con una mueca de asco.**

'Lo somos…' **Lo imitó la chica y James rió ante su buena imitación.**

'Eres buena.' **Dijo James y Violet sonrió altiva.**

'¿Por qué te disfrazas como Potter?' **Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de pies a cabeza.** 'No me gusta esa transformación tuya...'

'Bueno honestamente creo que es la mejor.' **Dijo James algo vanidoso.** 'Solo mira este rostro, es hermoso y con lentes.'

'lucirías igual que al héroe.' **James se detuvo y la miro en shock. Violet sonreía recargándose en la pared.** 'Yo creí que estabas harto de él.' **Dijo la chica despegándose para comenzar a caminar, James negó con la cabeza y la siguió.**

'¿Por qué debería de estarlo? Vivo con él.'

'Pues por lo mismo…' **Violet le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. James alzó una ceja y negó confundido.** 'creí que habías dicho que te molestaba que actuara como si fuera tu padre.' **James bufo con fastidio pensando en Ted y él y su relación en el futuro.**

'Bueno tal vez si él no fuera tan apático sobre sus raíces sería diferente.' **James dijo defendiendo a su ser del futuro. Violet lo miro y alzó una ceja.** '¡Solo se niega a escuchar! Cree que lo sabe todo pero no sabe nada y hasta que no lo entienda todo esa…' **Pensó en la personalidad de Ted.** 'Todo eso no va a brillar.' **James dijo cansado.** 'Demonios, soné como padre…' **James dijo con fastidio.**

'si como sea…' **Dijo Violet mirándolo extrañada.** 'Si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué te ves como él?' **James suspiro largo y con fastidio.** 'Oye no soy yo la que se la pasa quejándose siempre de que Potter trata de suplir a tu padre para luego lucir igual que él.

'yo no… ¿Qué?' **James la miro con una ceja arriba. Violet asintió.** 'no hace eso… ¿o si?' **James pregunto algo inseguro y de una forma chistosa.**

'yo solo repito lo que me dices…' **Violet lo comenzó a mirar sospechosa.**

'bueno, seguramente solo trata de ayudar.' **James asintió convencido.** 'seguramente me ve tan mal por lo de mis padres que solo quiere hacerme sentir mejor.' **Dejo caer los hombros y Violet alzó una ceja.**

'seguro, solo quiere darte una familia.' **El tono burlesco se escucho en la voz de la chica.**

'Oye, eso no está mal.' **James le dijo sin gracia para sorpresa de Violet.** 'no es porque vaya a llorar al respecto pero seguramente solo quiere hacerme sentir en casa.'

'¿Qué es lo que te pasa?' **Violet se detuvo y lo detuvo a él para mirarlo a los ojos.** '¿desde cuándo crees que suplir a tus "santos" padre es algo correcto?'

'no los suple.' **James se volvió a defender.** 'él seguramente solo quiere que no me sienta tan extraño.'

'hace tres años me dijiste que trataron que los llamaras "papá y mamá". Hasta que se dieron cuenta que eso no iba a pasar.' **James miro de reojo algo avergonzado imaginándose haciendo eso.**

'No sería tan idiota…' **Dijo en voz baja y Violet rodo los ojos.**

'Pues lo es.' **Violet le dijo de golpe y James arrugo la frente pensando porque Ted tenía ese tipo de amigos.**

 _Ese es el verdadero problema de todo esto… si tuviera amigos como Canuto o Lunático o… ¡Peter! ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? se supone que me quede para hablar con Peter._

'Oye, lo siento.' **James detuvo todo un monologo de la chica y la miro a los ojos.** 'yo termino el otro lado del castillo. Es que me quede de ver con alguien en la sala común así que…'

'¿con alguien?' **la Slytherin preguntó peligrosamente.** '¿con qué Hufflepuff tonta te vas a acostar ahora?' **James abrió los ojos y sonrió de lado una vez que esas palabras aterrizaron en su cerebro.**

'Oh… ya entiendo.' **Dijo James mirándola de pies a cabeza, Violet alzó una ceja y lo no quito esa mirada ruda.** 'Te gusto.' **Violet se puso pálida de golpe y sintió una vergüenza terrorífica. Ella no debía de sentirse así, no creyó que debería de sentirse así. No mirando esa sonrisa de lado y cómica, más de lo normal. Y esos ojos… ¿desde cuándo Ted tenía una mirada llena de confianza? Él no era Ted. No era el chico que le gustaba… lo sabía, porque Ted no la miraría así con semejante revelación… lo conocía.**

'¿De qué estás hablando?' **Dijo la chica parpadeando torpe y con las mejillas rojas. James rió y eso avergonzó mas a la chica, que estaba a nada de darle un buen golpe.**

'escucha...' **El chico suspiro con una sonrisa.** 'eres…' **La miro de pies a cabeza y era linda pero simplemente él no podía ver a Ted con esa chica.**

 _No después de ver como babea con Remus._

'No te desgastes.' **Dijo James poniendo su mano en su hombro.** 'Eres linda, de verdad que eres hermosa. Pero yo…'

'¿soy un Potter?' **Violet trato de herirlo porque esto lo estaba haciéndola sentir muy mal. James rió porque irónicamente lo era.**

'Pues no veo cual es el problema con eso pero…' **James dijo entre risas y eso molesto más a Violet. James miro alrededor distraídamente porque conocía la expresión de la chica y sabía que se había comportado como un verdadero tonto. Así que se venía un drama…**

 _Al menos así la voy a separar de Ted. Demasiado quejumbrosa._

'es bueno saber con quien estoy hablan…'

'Peter.' **James vio a lo largo del pasillo al rubio que se dirigía a la casa de los gritos.** '¡Oye Peter!' **James grito y Peter volteo hacía su voz. Lo miro y abrió los ojos sorprendido de verlo ahí. James le sonrió.** 'No te muevas…' **Le señalo, Peter miro hacía atrás y negó continuando.** 'No espera…' **James fue hacía él.**

'¿A dónde crees que vas? Yo no voy hacer todo esto sola otra vez.' **Dijo la chica sujetándolo. James resoplo y se libero del agarre de la chica con algo de fuerza.**

'¿Qué crees? No me importa. Has lo que tengas que hacer…' **Dijo James caminando hacía donde se había ido Peter.** 'a mi déjame en paz.' **Le dijo ya sin mirarla.**

'¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?' **Violet le dijo molesta y al ver que el chico no se detuvo camino detrás de él. James miraba buscando a Peter con la mirada, sonrió al ver su silueta del chico bajar hacía el sauce boxeador.** '¡Te estoy hablando!' **James continuo sin mirar hacía atrás, ignorando esa voz, pensando exactamente en las palabras que le diría a su amigo.** 'Ya lo veo… ahora si te crees superior ¿no? Eres todo un Potter…' **James no volteo, su mente estaba en otra cosa. Estaba en Peter escogiendo lo que le preguntaría y como le preguntaría acerca de lo que le paso a Sirius y como podía ayudarlo si es que Lysander le había hecho algo.** '¡Ted! ¡Ted recuerda que tú me debes algo! ¡Ted!' **Estaba decidido a arreglar todo ese desastre con Peter, iba decidido a darle la vuelta a su primera y verdadera discusión con Peter. Había decidido a darle la razón en todo porque en parte la tenía. Estaba ansioso por decirle que le alegraba el tipo de persona que se estaba convirtiendo porque era un total merodeador por defender lo que pensaba.** '¡mírame si quiera a la cara maldito cobarde!'

'quisieras…' **James dijo al azar con una sonrisa. Nada evitaría su encuentro con Peter, ni siquiera esos comentarios que odiaba… él no era cobarde, él era James Potter. Un Gryffindor, un animago que se paseaba con un hombre lobo una vez al mes.**

 _Un Gryffindor que viajo en el tiempo._

 **Le gustaba siempre contestar a esos comentarios y mostrarles a quien le estaban hablando. Pero no esa vez… No esa vez porque en esta ocasión solo estaba ahí por Peter, así que su orgullo Gryffindor tendría que esperar porque su espíritu merodeador era algo urgente que atender. Así que no, no habría contestación para Violet porque él tenía algo mas importante que hacer y no había nada, absolutamente nada que detuviera su camino…**

'¡Maldita sea, que te detengas Lupin!'

 **Casi nada…**

 **PAPAXPAPAXPAXPAPXAPXAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAX**

 **¡Ahí esta ya! Ya lo seeeee, esta de nervios esto. Muchas gracias por esperar y de nuevo una disculpa enorme por tanta demora. Es una tristeza saber que ya terminaron mis vacaciones (aunque nunca me pude sentar a escribir como quería) igual, espero que les gustara. Ya sabe que espero con ansias sus comentarios y de verdad mil gracias por seguir esta historia.**

 **Les mando una saludo virtual a todos y Chao Chao desde aca. ;)**

 **P.S: De verdad el siguiente no tardara tanto. ;)**


	24. Chapter 23

'¡esto es estúpido! Es… no sé si podamos confiar en esto...' **Una pelirroja caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa, apenas estaba anocheciendo. Pero la chica ya lucía un aspecto como si se acabara de levantar después de 8 horas de sueño.** 'Es que Sev…' **La chica se detuvo y camino hacía un chico con una nariz ganchuda que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.** 'es… ¿Qué tal si solo se están burlando de nosotros?' **Dijo la chica con algo de pánico pero el chico solo asintió dándole entender que esa idea ya había pasado por su cabeza.** '¿Qué tal si no eran sus padres y solo les pagaron para venir a molestarnos? Yo no lo dudo. No sé tú…'

'para nada.' **Dijo el chico. Y Lily se sintió mas calmada al escucharlo.** 'Potter es tan idiota que seguro se le ocurrió esto para arruinar nuestras últimas vacaciones.' **Lily asintió sentándose a su lado.**

'pero…' **Miro de nuevo la letra de aquel pergamino.** 'también los creo capaz de hacer algo estúpidamente genuino como esto.' **Dijo señalando la parte de los agujeros del tiempo. Severus alzo una ceja sin creerlo.**

'Ellos no tiene cerebro, Lily.' **Era increíble lo que Lily podía hacer con la actitud de Severus con tan solo un par de semanas junto a ella. Porque su forma de hablar era… bueno seguía siendo algo agresiva pero no había tanta tensión en su voz.**

'si, lo sé.' **Dijo la chica sin estar del todo convencida. Sabía que eran animagos y para convertirse en animagos se necesitaba una gran habilidad.**

 _¿Agujeros en el tiempo? Suena igual de alcanzable a animago._

'…creo que deberíamos de investigarlo.' **Severus suspiro largo al escuchar a la pelirroja.** '¡Solo por si las dudas!' **Lily le dijo de inmediato sintiendo culpa en caso de que fuera cierto y ella los estuviera abandonando.** 'Solo por Remus.' **Dijo la chica recordándose que él era la UNICA razón por la que hacía esto. Eso no cambió la expresión de Severus.** 'anda… puede ser nuestra última aventura juntos.' **Dijo la chica sonriéndole, tomándolo por el brazo.** 'Antes de salir al mundo, al salvaje mundo.' **Severus rió al ver la expresión de Lily.** 'Antes de volver...' **Dijo la chica sabiendo de antemano que estas eran las últimas horas que pasaría con su verdadero amigo, porque al pisar Hogwarts volvería a ser Snape y ella volvería a ser Evans. Y al parecer Severus lo sabía también porque la miro y le sonrió con melancolía.**

'Pero no le digas que yo le ayude.' **Dijo Severus mirándola a los ojos, la chica sonrió y negó.**

'No te preocupes. Te daré la mitad de las ganancias y él no sabrá nada.' **Severus arrugo la frente y la vio con gracia. Lily se acomodo en el sillón y sonrió.** '¿Crees que hare esto gratis?' **Lily lo miro de reojo.** 'ella tenía un rubí enorme en el broche.' **Abrió los ojos exageradamente, provocando que Severus riera a carcajadas con su extraña risa que solo provocaba a Lily reír.**

'¿Quieres matar a ese gato? Esta delirando Lily.' **La voz apática de Petunia se escucho desde arriba.**

'Lo siento, me agrada.' **Lily grito y Severus la miro sonriéndole.** 'ahora… ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo empezar?' **Dijo Lily caminando hacía la cocina. Severus la siguió.**

'bueno, según… "Ted"' **Uso una voz burlesca.** 'lo agujeros de tiempo son creados por un cumulo de magia extrema…' **Dijo tratando de leer los escritos de Ted.** 'por cierto tiene una pésima ortografía.' **Lily rió sacando un par de bowls para servir en cada uno cereal de chocolate.** 'en el dado caso de que esto sea real y estos zopencos viajaran al… 2015.' **Con tan solo escucharlo Lily sabía que era una verdadera tontería.** 'esto es patético…' **Lily asintió.**

'Lo sé, pero tratemos de creerlo un poco.' **Dijo la chica sacando la leche para servirle un poco.** 'al menos así tendremos una charla diferente a todas las demás. Piénsalo así Sev, esto nos servirá para improvisar si alguna vez queremos deshacernos de alguien en algún bar.' **Severus alzó una ceja y Lily sonrió asintiendo.** 'Cualquiera que escuche las tonterías de esos bobos creerán que estamos locos.' **Severus sonrió y se decidió a continuar.**

'usare todo mi intelecto.' **Lily rió con un bocado en la boca, Severus la miro y sonrió algo sonrojado de la imagen de la chica.** 'como sea… no se me ocurre ninguna forma de cómo regresarlos.' **Dijo el chico dejando el pergamino en la mesa para tomar el cereal que Lily le había servido. La chica asintió y acerco el pergamino para mirarlo… Noto los rayones de Teddy y lo escrito.**

'Espera…' **Dijo la chica dejando la cuchara. Para acercarse a leer.** 'Luna…' **Dijo para si misma.** 'La tarea.' **Severus la miro sin entender.** 'Las lunas. Dijiste que esas lunas tenían cierto efecto en todo lo mágico. Lo duplicaban… supongamos que lograron hacer un suceso donde mucha magia estuviera involucrada. Si lo hicieron bajo alguna de estas lunas…'

'entiendo tu punto pero…' **Severus miro de nuevo el pergamino.** 'esa luna se presento en este tiempo… este Ted, debió de estar esperándolos del otro lado del tiempo. Y sería una gran coincidencia que también tuviera una Luna como la que nosotros tuvimos.'

'Tenemos que ver las fases lunares.' **Lily dijo convencida dándole un manotazo al pergamino. Severus negó.**

'Lily, son del futuro.' **Dijo Severus.** 'Tenemos que calcular aproximadamente… treinta y algo de años. Las fases de las lunas tienen sus temporadas y…'

'así podremos descartar esa opción. Y estaremos un paso adelante. Encontraremos algo para ayudarlos.' **Dijo Lily mirándolo con esos ojos esmeraldas ahora inquietos. Severus suspiro sin muchos ánimos.** 'eso es mejor a nada. Tenemos un indicio…' **Dijo Lily picando el pergamino.** 'Solo tenemos que seguirlo.'

'Si, calcular 37 años de fases lunares.' **Dijo Severus desanimado. Lily lo miro y rio.**

'Anda, no es como si estuviéramos haciendo mucho por ahora. Nos queda menos de una semana antes de volver a Hogwarts y ya lo hicimos todo. Esto… esta tarea de Teddy, nos ayudara a matar el tiempo.'

'¿Teddy?' **Severus alzó una ceja. Lily sonrió de lado con ternura.** '¿de verdad crees que Ted Lupin existe?' **Severus dijo con algo de burla y mejor se decidió a comer del cereal, Lily por su parte no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir sonriente. Severus arrugo la frente, algo celoso al respecto.** 'apuesto a que solo inventaron el nombre para que no te negaras.' **Lily lo miro y se quedo pensando en la idea de que Remus tuviera familia. Rio con una sonrisa divertida y Severus la miro de reojo mientras se llevaba otra cucharada de cereal a la boca.**

'Espero que no.' **Dijo la chica, lo miro y dejo caer los hombros para seguir con su cereal, imaginándose a su querido amigo cargando a un bebe.**

'¿en que piensas?' **Severus le pregunto mientras la observaba detenidamente, Lily parpadeo despertando de su pensamiento y lo miro.**

'en el futuro.' **Dijo la chica con una fugaz sonrisa. Severus la miro y bajo la mirada.** 'no me había puesto a pensar en ello hasta este momento.' **Dijo Lily planchando el pergamino arrugado con su mano, mirando la caligrafía de Teddy.** 'es extraño ¿no?' **Lily sonrió sintiendo cosquillas en el estomago. Severus la miro y asintió.**

'Casi parece irreal.' **Severus miro su antebrazo.**

'es que…' **Lily dijo animada y se detuvo para sonreírle a techo de su casa.** 'Sev, jugábamos a esto de pequeños.' **Lo miro entusiasmada.** 'y ahora estamos a un paso de saltar a ese mundo. Conocer lugares, personas… tendremos empleos…' **La idea le dio risa.** 'Un verdadero empleo.' **Severus rió.**

'sí… en menos de lo que pensamos dejaremos Hogwarts.' **Lily se detuvo y pensó en eso.** 'creo que lo extrañare.' **Dijo Severus con honestidad. Lily lo entendió.**

'Creo que ir a Hogwarts fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.' **Lily puso un mechón detrás de la oreja.** 'es obvio que cada uno de nosotros extrañaremos todos esos muros. Pero…' **Lily miro el pergamino y volvió a pasar su mano en él.** 'me siento lista para salir.' **Lo miro a los ojos y Severus quedo hipnotizado por ellos, aun muy a pesar de que él no sentía lo mismo.** 'de hecho nada me haría mas feliz que mostrarle a todos mis profesores que puedo hacerlo allá afuera. Que estoy lista, creo que Hogwarts me ha dado lo suficiente y mucho mas…' **Lily dijo entre risas.** 'Es el lugar mas mágico del mundo para mi. Y que crea que estoy lista no significa que no me ponga melancólica al pensar en nuestro último día Sev.' **Severus asintió acercándose mas a la chica.** 'por supuesto que voy a extrañar las clases y el bullicio en el gran comedor…'

'la vista de los cuartos.' **Severus dijo inconsciente pensando en la maravillosa vista que tenía del la parte profunda del lago. Lily asintió.**

'¿De verdad es linda?' **La Gryffindor pregunto curiosa.** 'Nunca he entrado. Ya sabes, es casi como blasfemia.' **Severus la miro y le dio algo de coraje al recordar que Lily era casi como basura para la mayoría de los Slytherin.**

'La temperatura es fría.' **Dijo Severus cortantemente. Aun pensando en lo injusto que era que opinaran así de la pelirroja.**

'¿Has entrado a una habitación de Gryffindor?' **La pelirroja pregunto en un tono curioso y alegre. Severus negó sorprendido de lo poco que le importaba a la chica que la dejaran o no pasar a Slytherin.** 'es algo cálida en primavera. En invierno puedes sobrevivir con un cobertor.' **Dijo la chica entre risas.**

'La nuestra es como un congelador' **Dijo el chico con horror y eso solo hizo reír a Lily.** 'Por el agua del lago…' **La chica asintió.**

'siempre he creído que es como una cueva.' **La pelirroja se disculpo por adelantado, no quería que Severus se ofendiera. Severus negó.** 'sí, lo supuse.' **Dijo entre risas, para después tomar el pergamino y pasárselo.** '¿Por qué no lo dibujas?' **Dijo la chica sonriente. Severus miro el pergamino y después a Lily.** 'Anda, sé que eres bueno dibujando.' **Severus se sonrojo de inmediato creyendo que nunca nadie se había dado cuenta de eso. Ni siquiera sus padres.**

'Lily…' **Severus la miro y Lily lo miro a él, creyendo que había dicho algo malo.**

'¿Dije algo malo?' **La pelirroja pregunto pero el Slytherin negó, para tomar el pergamino y con un lápiz muggle que estaba en la mesa comenzó a dibujar. Sonrió tenuemente y Lily se acerco a ver el procedimiento del dibujo, Severus sonrió y puso mas empeño en los detalles.** 'Oh… muy gracioso. ¿de verdad ves al calamar gigante?'

'es perturbador, de hecho.' **Dijo Severus en un tono divertido pero cansado.** 'solo imagina despertar y ver esa cosa observándote como si fueras su almuerzo.' **Lily rió divertida. Severus sintió un calor en el estomago, sintiéndose un poquito mas feliz de lo que estaba ya.** 'no olvidemos las cortinas…' **Dijo el chico y Lily asintió viendo los detalles que había puesto en las bases de la cama.** 'y sí, es oscura pero no tan oscura como una cueva…' **La chica sonrió y el chico continuo con el dibujo. Lily levanto su mirada para observar el semblante del chico; estaba tan metido en el dibujo que Lily podía ver las delgadas líneas que se formaban l costado de sus ojos, mientras los entrecerraba. Lily sonrió al ver una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y no importaba que el chico no fuera tan atractivo como otros en Hogwarts. Lily recordaba justo ahora porque le gustaba tanto estar con Severus, era lindo y tímido. Y en el fondo muy a pesar de cómo trataba a la mayoría últimamente, Lily sabía que era noble y que era completamente injusta la vida que le había tocado. Porque todo mundo sabia de los problemáticos Snape. Todos en el vecindario murmuraban las peleas y los gritos de horror que se escuchaban en esa casa. Pero nadie sabía como Lily la clase de persona que vivía entre todo ese caos. Y no se dio cuenta hasta ahora, lo valiente y fuerte que había sido Severus todo este tiempo. Y Lily solo deseó—ahora que hablaban del futuro—que Severus encontrara el mejor camino para él, que fuera feliz y que los siguientes años de su vida estuviera rodeado de personas completamente diferentes con las que había convivido. Deseaba de verdad que fuera como un nuevo inicio y no le importaba si tuviera que olvidarla para empezar de nuevo.** 'Listo.' **Dijo el chico sonriendo con alegría al ver su dibujo bien terminado. Se lo mostro a la pelirroja esperando ese brillo en sus ojos, esperando cualquier reacción positiva de ella. Pero el chico borro lentamente su sonrisa algo asustado por la expresión de Lily.** 'Lil…'

'Lo siento.' **Dijo la chica sintiéndose algo responsable de que el chico se hubiera hecho duro y amargo. Tal vez no debió de dejarlo… tal vez debió de entenderlo un poco mas… Porque para Lily todas esas cosas que habían dicho en el colegio eran chiquilladas, porque en el fondo no tenia importancia el "sangre sucia" ni el "cabeza de grasa". En el fondo el seguía siendo su amigo y quizá por eso todas esas palabras habían dolido tanto.** 'Lo siento Severus.' **Severus la miro y dejo el boceto en la mesa sintiéndose ligeramente expuesto.** 'No debí de dejar de hablarte en la escuela… debí intentar hablar contigo y decirte lo que sentía. Porque me agradas… de verdad me agradas y eres mi amigo.' **Dijo la chica mirandolo a los ojos. Severus estaba ligeramente boquiabierto solo escuchándola.** 'nunca dejaste de ser mi amigo… pero yo te deje. Y eso no hacen los amigos…' **Lily bajo la mirada algo arrepentida.** 'De verdad espero que me…'

'no.' **Severus la interrumpió y Lily levanto la mirada algo asustada, el chico negó con los ojos vulnerables y con una expresión avergonzada.** 'No debí de decir esas cosas…' **Dijo agachando la mirada.** 'Yo… no creo que seas ninguna de esas cosas Lily.' **Dijo el chico apretando el lápiz entre sus manos porque todo esto le daba demasiada vergüenza. No estaba acostumbrado a exponer sus sentimientos nuca y es por eso que sus orejas estaban tan rojas como sus mejillas.** 'tú… tú eres… e-eres extraordinaria.' **Dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.** 'Y de verdad agradezco que te alejaras de mi, porque no hubiera soportado seguir diciéndote todas esas cosas…' **lo soltó con cansancio y Lily sonrió dulcemente. Sabiendo que ambos habían sido unos tontos durante estos últimos años. Tomo su mentón para que la mirara, a Severus le costó muchísimo pero abrió los ojos valiente. Lily le sonrió tan invencible y dulce como siempre. Con esos ojos esmeraldas que traspasaban almas y en los que desearía perderse para toda la eternidad.**

'ni siquiera recuerdo las cosas que me dijiste.' **Dijo Lily entre risas. Severus la miro y sintió un alivio en su corazón.** 'así que…' **Se quedaron por un minuto mirándose, Lily dejo su mentón y dejo caer su mano pero sin esperarlo Severus la tomo tímidamente. Ella no dijo nada solo sonrió tenuemente, él suspiro quedo. Ambo se miraban notando como habían pasado los años en ambos y aun así ahí estaban frente a frente tomando su mano como cuando eran niños y terminaban hablando de las cosas que habían aprendido en Hogwarts o que habían leído en algún libro, imaginando y riendo sin prejuicios sabiendo que eran ella y él y que podían ser tan auténticos como quisieran porque ese pequeño espacio era suyo y el tiempo también.**

 **Un par de segundos después… Lily parpadeo y sacudió su cabeza haciendo que ambos chicos despertaran de ese trance.**

'…wow.' **Dijo Lily tomando el pergamino admirando el dibujo.** 'Es… lindo. no imaginaba que fuera así, es demasiado ostentoso y exclusivo.' **Rió mirándolo, Severus asintió rascando la parte detrás de su oreja aun tímido y golpeado por lo que había pasado antes.** 'sigues siendo un buen dibujante. Mucho mejor que yo…' **Rió señalándose. Severus rió negando.** 'No lo niegues.' **Dijo la chica doblando el pergamino.** 'es por eso que no pienso dibujarte mi cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor.' **La chica le dijo tomando su mano para darle el pergamino y dejándola ahí.** 'Es mejor que tú lo cuides, a Petunia no le importa mucho mis cosas y suele utilizar mis pergaminos para limpiar algo.' **Severus negó pensando en la fastidiosa de Petunia.** 'la verdad es que los espejos quedan increíble.' **Lily rió defendiendo un poco a su hermana, Severus solo sonrió.** 'Cuídalo ¿sí?' **Lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisita y poniendo un mechón rojo detrás de su oreja. Severus asintió algo embobado de la imagen.** 'bien.' **Dijo la chica cerrando la mano del chico y apretando su puños para salvaguardar aquel pergamino.** 'Sino Ted, no lo perdonaría nunca.' **Dijo entre risas.** '¿tienes hambre?' **Dijo la chica sin notar lo ansiosa que estaba su voz. Severus parpadeo sin contestarle.** 'Apuesto a que tienes hambre…' **Dijo la chica levantándose del sofá.** 'Anda, vamos a ver que hay en la cocina.' **Estiro su mano y el chico la miro para estirar tímidamente la suya hasta llegar a rozar la mano de Lily que tomo la del chico de inmediato para ayudarlo a levantarse. Se miraron una vez mas y Lily trago saliva, parpadeando algo torpe y soltando un largo suspiro.** 'Bueno… vamos.' **Dijo sin soltar su mano para caminar a la cocina de su casa. Severus solo bajo la mirada a ambas manos, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estomago, para después sonrojarse de golpe.** 'y Severus…' **Lily dijo sin mirarlo, Severus la escucho mirando solo su roja cabellera.** 'cuando volvamos a Hogwarts… si quieres…' **La chica trago saliva.** 'puedo mostrarte como es el la torre de Gryffindor. Y un cuarto…' **Eso había sonado bastante mal después de que lo dijo y por eso de inmedaito lo compuso. Snape sintió algo de escalofriós bajo la piel cuando lo menciono.** 'me refiero a que quiza esos tontos puedan pagarme de esa manera…' **Severus asintió entendiendo y aunque no le agradaba la idea seguro que eso molestaría muchísimo a James y eso ya era algo.** 'Digo, creo que sería horrible que te fueras de Hogwarts sin realmente conocerlo todo. ¿no lo crees?' **Lily lo volteo a ver y Severus asintió aun sonrojado. La chica lo miro y sonrió dejando ver un poco de sonrojo también.**

 **OOoOO**

'No entiendo nada, de verdad…' **Peter miro negando a Remus que tomo aire una vez mas para volver a explicarle. Bendita Paciencia que tenía el chico lobo.**

'De acuerdo, empecemos desde el principio.' **Remus dijo con total tranquilidad. Sirius gruño y se levanto molesto.**

'¿Qué mierda Peter? ¿Qué demonios tienes en el cerebro que no puedes entender?' **Ted lo miro molesto.** 'Te lo explicare sencillo, que Remus con tanta palabrería confunde.' **Remus alzó una ceja.**

'¡Oye!' **Ted se levanto molesto.** 'No los tienes que tratar así.' **Ted señalo a Peter.**

'Cálmate Margarita.' **Sirius miro a Ted con una sonrisa de lado.** 'solo estoy desesperado, esta cosa vuelve a picarme y llegue tarde a la repartición de paciencia ¿sabes?' **Peter miro que su amigo miraba su hombro y desvió la mirada hacía el suelo sintiéndose incomodo, olvidando completamente lo mal que lo hizo sentir antes.**

'¿quieres que te pase el desinflamante?' **Remus le pregunto sacando una botella purpura de la mochila de Peter.**

'No quiero que tú me pases nada.' **Ted con los hombros tensos se giro lentamente hacía Sirius, que se dio cuenta por la mirada de Remus y Peter que había dicho algo grosero.**

'¿Sirius recuerdas nuestra platica anoche?' **Ted dijo apretando los labios.**

'Esta bien, Ted.' **Remus dijo dándole la botella a él para que se la diera a Sirius.** **Peter trago saliva sintiéndose peor y queriendo regresar a Hogwarts para poder evitar todo este tipo de enfrentamientos que habían sido producto de un momento que quería olvidar por completo.** 'él y yo tenemos un acuerdo. No te preocupes.' **Ted miro a Remus como si estuviera haciendo un gran sacrificio y de mala gana le dio al chico Black la botella.**

'eres un idiota…' **Le murmuro y Sirius lo ignoro para tomar solo la botella.**

'¿un acuerdo?' **Peter pregunto algo asustado mirando a sus otros dos amigos, pero Remus al parecer no escucho su pregunta porque volvió a hablar.**

'Tenemos que cerrar ese canal.' **Remus dijo en definitiva.** 'Podemos regresar al lugar donde abriste el agujero y tratar de cerrarlo.'

'¿y como se supone que hagamos eso?' **Sirius pregunto untándose el liquido aceitoso en el hombro.** 'ni siquiera sabemos si sigue ahí… ¿Qué tal si ya no está? Ni siquiera sabemos llegar a ese lugar, el bosque ya no es el mismo.'

'Tiene razón… ¿Qué tal si nos come y nos lleva a otra época?' **Peter preguntó asustado, mientras Sirius sonreía emocionado junto con Ted.**

'sería mucho peor; porque entonces estamos a mitad de algo que ni siquiera podemos controlar.' **Remus dijo abriendo los brazos, algo desesperado. Sirius sonrió de lado sabiendo lo frustrado que Remus estaba ante todo esto. Él siempre tan ordenado, con el control absoluto de sus asuntos, siempre tan independiente y ahora en medio de todo esto.**

'sé que esto no va a gustarte pero…' **Ted se levanto y miro a Remus.** 'creo que deberías de… ya sabes…' **Remus miro de reojo a Peter pero este seguía mirando el suelo tratando de evitar el contacto con ellos, entonces miro a Sirius que solo hizo una mueca dándole poca importancia al Hufflepuff. Ted suspiro largo sabiendo que Remus estaba a una nada de hacerle caso a Sirius.** 'deberías de ver adentro…' **junto sus manos e imito el movimiento de un clavadista cuando se sumerge en el agua. Sirius se golpeo la frente.** 'Ya sabes…'

'No, no sé.' **Remus dijo alejándose un poco de él. Ted trago saliva suspiro en corto y cerro los ojos armándose de valor.**

'deberías de preguntarle al lobo.' **Sirius rió al ver la cara de molestia de Remus.** 'Sabía que ibas hacer eso…'

'Deja de hablar así…' **Remus le advirtió poniendo distancia entre ellos. Ted lo miro con tristeza haciendo su cabello rubio.** 'Y deja de hacer eso también.' **Dijo señalando su cabello. Ted miro con ojos torpe su cabellera y se tensó porque sabía que no podía controlarlo.**

'es que… ¡solo piénsalo por un momento!' **Remus se negó y camino al otro lado de la habitación.** 'Todo esto, lo sabemos porque él me lo dijo.' **Remus se sintió ofendido hasta bufo. Peter levanto por fin la mirada y vio la interacción de ambos Lupin.** 'te has negado a escuchar pero él tiene las respuestas a todo esto. Solo necesitas escucharme… escucharlo-escucharme-escucharnos a ambo…' **Ted se detuvo al ver a su padre cruzado de brazos mirándolo.** '¡él me dijo que podía comunicarse contigo!'

'¡Oh!' **Remus bufo.** 'Y mira que excelente nos fue con eso.' **Señalo a Sirius, Peter miro a Sirius y bajo la mirada. El chico Black lo miro raro.** 'Ted, entiende que pudo haberte dicho eso solo para…'

'él no quería comerme.' **Dijo Ted seguro. Remus lo miro y negó en definitiva.** 'Entonces al menos escucha lo que te tengo que decir.'

'No, no quiero. No quiero escuchar nada de lo que… esa cosa dijo.' **Dijo Remus algo atemorizado que esa bestia tuviera pensamiento y voz propia. Se dio asco al pensar que esa bestia había utilizado su cuerpo para herir a sus amigos y se odiaba por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para evitarlo.** 'Tengo suficiente con lo que ha hecho, esto… vamos a resolver esto entre nosotros. Porque nosotros no somos ningún tipo de… animal, sucio, maligno y salvaje.' **Ted negó tratando de que parara porque esas palabras precisamente eran las que el lobo odiaba escuchar de Remus. Remus por su parte al ver su cara de comprensión hacía la bestia se molesto mas e hizo su voz mas dura hacía el muchacho.** 'esa cosa solo usa mentiras para destruir a los demás, con una estúpida justificación de instinto incontrolable.' **Lo miro a los ojos y Ted no pudo evitar sonrojarse al imaginar a su padre regañándolo durante todos esos años.**

 _Bueno ya logro avergonzarme._

'Fin del asunto.' **Remus dijo golpeado y sintiéndose también un poco avergonzado al mirar el cabello de Ted azularse.** 'ahora… James.' **Dijo Remus recordando sus prioridades. Ted asintió algo embobado.**

'Seguro ya comenzó con mis clases.' **Ted dijo robóticamente tratando de no molestarlo otra vez.** 'iré a buscarlo para tomar su lugar.' **Remus asintió. Ted camino de vuelta por sus cosas aun estaban en pijama.**

'no es tan tierno como parece ¿cierto?' **Sirius le murmuro burlón.**

'cierra la boca.' **Ted le contesto a Sirius que sonreía aguantando la risa.** 'tienes que convencerlo…' **Se acerco a él para murmurar ya que de verdad no quería molestar a su padre, aunque prefería eso a verlo triste.** 'él lobo es el único que nos va a poder ayudar con la luna. En algún punto tiene que hacer conexión con él. Dijo que era importante y… le creo. Tú tienes que creerle, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?' **Sirius lo miro y cuando abrió su boca para contestarle una voz lo interrumpió.**

'Ted.' **Remus se escucho fastidiado a sus espaldas y Ted pinto su cabello de un verde pastel.**

'Lo siento.' **Ted se disculpo una vez mas pero miro a Sirius con ojos insistentes, aprovecho que Remus no veía su rostro.**

'Ni se te ocurra; él me odia en este momento.' **Sirius suspiro largo y abrió los brazos mostrándole que no podía hacer nada por él. Ted rodo los ojos.**

'No te odia…' **Ted cargo su mochila y miro a Sirius.** 'Seguro hace todo esto para llamar tu atención.' **Sirius alzó una ceja incrédulo.** 'Solo quiere molestarme porque sabe que te quiero.' **Remus abrió los ojos y se puso rojo de golpe.**

'¿Remus estas bien?' **Peter le pregunto preocupado. Remus asintió apenado, tratando de ocultar su rostro.**

'¡No! Me refiero a que te quiero de una forma… diferente.' **Ted se acerco a él para tranquilizarlo pero Remus solo negó tratando de tomar distancia.** 'no es algo sexual.' **Remus se atraganto. Peter cerro los ojos imaginando la vergüenza de Remus. Ted era realmente torpe.**

'por Merlín…' **Sirius se tallo el rostro con desesperación.**

'Digo, no es que no seas atractivo… ¡lo eres, eres muy atractivo! De verdad, si tuviera la oportunidad yo lo haría, solo…' **Lo hizo con referencia de que él se parecía demasiado a su padre.**

'Gusarajo, dos metros de distancia.' **Sirius le ordeno con voz mandona; teniéndole piedad a Remus, esto era demasiado para el tímido licántropo.** 'manos arriba.'

'Pero…' **Ted lo miro y luego a Remus aun tratando de arreglarlo.**

'Dije: manos arriba.' **Ted hizo una cara de conflicto y termino por levantar los brazos y dar tres pasos largos hacía atrás.** 'Ahora camina hacía la salida sin mirar a Remus.'

'Pero yo solo quería…' **Sirius chisto para que el chico no dijera ni una palabra mas.**

'acabas de provocar una imagen traumatizante en todos nuestros cerebros. Creo que es lo menos que puedes hacer.'

'no lo decía en ese sentido.' **Dijo Ted mirando a Remus.** 'De verdad, yo solo…'

'esta bien Ted.' **Remus dijo mirando el suelo con las mejillas rojas.** 'Te veo en un rato.' **Sirius alzo una ceja mirando a Remus. Ted sonrió al escucharlo.**

'O-o-ok…' **Ted asintió repetitivamente y terminar sonriendo de oreja a oreja.** 'Yo te veo en un rato también… te traeré algo. ¿quieres chocolate? Yo-yo-yo puedo traerte lo que quieras solo pídelo…' **Remus sonrió débilmente eso lo hacía sentirse halagado. La torpeza de Ted era adorable.**

'no quiere nada.' **Sirius hablo por Remus. Ted lo miro y luego a Remus y asintió vencido.**

'Bueno…' **Ted camino hacía la salida dándole ese espacio de tres pasos a Remus.** 'Los veo luego…' **Dijo el chico pero solo miraba a Remus. Peter sonrió conmovido.** 'Espero que tengas una buena mañana…' **Le dijo a Remus y este solo asintió. Ted suspiro y sacudió su cabeza para salir de la habitación.**

'Ted…' **Peter sonrió al escuchar a Remus, su voz era algo tímida y baja. Rio cuando se escucho a Ted tropezar para volver lo mas rápido posible.**

'¿Seeh? ¿si? ¿llamaste? Tú me llamaste…' **El chico asintió rápido y torpe. Sirius se tallo el rostro con fastidio cuando Remus rió**

'solo… no traigas mas problemas ¿de acuerdo?' **Ted proceso las palabras, algo lento porque su padre le sonreía con esa sonrisa de "buena suerte". El chico imagino esa sonrisa cada uno de sus primeros días de escuela y solo lo hizo emocionarse.**

'de acuerdo.' **Dijo el chico sonriente.** Si… de acuerdo.' **Dijo entre risas mostrando una luz en su rostro.** 'Yo… tratare de no traer mas problemas… no prometo nada pero…' **Remus le sonrió de lado mientras negaba y Ted no podía evitar imaginarse ese rostro cada vez que había hecho una travesura de pequeño.** 'te traeré chocolate. Te traeré… yo… chocolate.' **Palmeo el marco de la puerta algo sonrojado, con una sonrisa permanente en su rosto.** 'Sí… yo te traeré chocolate.' **Remus asintió al escuchar al chico con la torpeza hasta en la voz. Ted soltó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, le ardía al ver a su padre.** 'Bye…' **Dijo el chico con trabajos. Remus se despidió de él y se dio la media vuelta para con sus amigos cuando Ted ya no estaba a la vista.** 'Remus…' **Ted volvió y Remus volteo a verlo.** 'Eres increíble.' **El chico dijo algo bobo. Sirius bufo con fastidio y solo se cruzo de brazos negando, como si esa fuera el cumplido mas vacio y tonto de toda la historia. Pero no parecía importarle a Ted que hacía su cabello rosado al mirar a su padre sonreírle.** 'Eso es todo… solo quería que tú…' **Ted lo señalo con sus manos torpes.** 'Solo… quería… quería decírtelo.'

'Estas desvelado, Ted.' **Remus le sonrió sabiendo que nunca sería bueno con los cumplidos. Ted negó abriendo la boca para ver si lo convencía pero otra voz lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir la primera silaba.**

'Largo de aquí, Gusarajo…' **Sirius hablo con su voz apática. Ted asintió.**

'¿Vienes Peter?' **Ted miro a Peter y el chico asintió de inmediato levantándose para ir con Teddy.**

'¡No!' **Remus y Sirius dijeron al mismo tiempo. Peter se detuvo con algo de miedo al escuchar el pánico en las voces de los otros dos, que se miraron y apenados quitaron la mirada del otro. Ted alzó una ceja extrañado.**

'Él no se puede ir…' **Sirius dijo entre dientes.** '¿Qué no puedes hacer algo por ti mismo? Peter es nuestro.' **Sirius se levanto para abrazar a Peter posesivo. ¬¬**

'Aun hay tensión.' **Remus señalo a Sirius y se señalo a él.**

'No la habría si no hubieras…'

'lo sé, lo sé…' **Remus asintió calmándolo con su mano. Sirius rodo los ojos.**

'Eso es ofensivo, Remus. Lo estas aceptando.' **Dijo Sirius barriéndolo con la mirada. Remus le mostro a Ted porque Peter era necesario.**

'Te veo luego entonces amigo.' **Ted miro a Peter diciéndole con la mirada que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.**

'¡Ya vete!' **Ted rió al ver a Sirius empujarlo a la salida.**

'¡Los veo luego!' **Ted se escucho ya abajo, su voz era alegre y energética.**

'Le agradas…' **Peter le dijo a Remus y Remus solo sonrió bajando la mirada.** '¿Te agrada?' **Peter le pregunto tratando de darle buenas noticias a Ted después. Remus lo miro y no supo que decir.**

'Es… una persona agradable.' **Dijo el chico sin querer decir nada mas. Peter asintió.** 'a veces siento que lo conozco de antes.' **Dijo Remus mirando la puerta de donde regresaba Sirius.** 'A veces provoca cosas en mi.' **Dijo sonrojado. Peter alzo una ceja con algo de pánico.**

'Remus…' **Peter le pregunto extrañado, no quería que su amigo confundiera el cariño de Ted y si tenía que explicárselo pues Ted lo iba a disculpar.**

'estuve pensando ayer, mientras dormían.' **Dijo Remus sentándose a su lado.** 'No podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que dijo acerca de la luna y me levante a verla… y pensé en Ted.' **Dijo el chico avergonzado.** 'y entonces… tuve esta imagen.' **Levanto su mano para señalar con flojera su cabeza.** 'yo… no sé. Se sintió como un recuerdo pero… me aterró descubrirlo.'

'¿Por lo que te paso?' **Peter ya sabía lo que le había pasado a Remus, su crisis y como Sirius lo controlo.**

'Si.' **Remus asintió.** 'no quiero que esa cosa vuelva a controlarme.' **Dijo Remus apretando sus puños algo molesto.** 'quiero tener el control de mi cuerpo.' **Dijo el chico mirando a Peter y Peter asintió.**

'tranquilo, seguro no vuelve a pasar.' **Dijo Peter tratando de consolarlo. Remus asintió para después reír.** '¿Qué?' **Peter pregunto con una ceja levantada. Remus negó.**

'Nada. Es solo que…' **El chico sonrió mirando hacía la ventana.** 'Fue la fiesta de graduación.' **Peter retrocedió sorprendido.** 'No se, si fue una visión, si era un sueño o tengo demasiada imaginación… anoche cuando me levante a ver la luna.'

'¿la visión? ¿el recuerdo?' **Remus dejo caer los hombros sin saber definirlo.**

'seguro me quede dormido.' **Remus dijo con gracia.** 'Si, seguro fue un sueño.'

'¿Por qué lo dices?' **Peter le pregunto y Remus se recargo en el sillón con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

'Porque Lily beso a James a media noche.'

 **OOoOO**

'¡Alguien! ¡Alguien abra la maldita puerta! ¡HEEEEEEEEY!' **La puerta de aquel armario de escobas no dejaba de retumbar pero por alguna razón—tal vez mala suerte—nadie la abría.** '¡Anden tengo ganas de ir al baño! Ya no…' **James Potter sonrió siendo solo carismático, como su personalidad le demandaba ser.** 'Mierda… estúpida serpiente. Me engaño. ¿Cómo pudiste caer James Potter?' **El chico tallo su rostro con impotencia.** 'Tú eres merodeador.' **Se recordó dándose un par de golpecitos en la frente.** '¿Y ahora que se supone que haga?' **Dijo el chico sin varita, porque Violet se la quito y cuando cerró la puerta de ese armario le dijo en una voz burlona…**

" _Y esta aquí arriba, la única varita de ti que de verdad funciona"_

 **Después de esa frase le puso un hechizo silenciador al armario para que nadie escuchara a James gritar y la chica se fue sonriente por su venganza a dormir a su habitación. James se quedo incomodo, desvelado y con mileees de preguntas en la mente.**

'Dijo Lupin. Estoy seguro que dijo Lupin, no me hubiera detenido sino hubiera escuchado Lupin. No hubiera dejado ir tras de Peter…' **De pronto a James le entro la culpa de cierto hecho.** 'que este aquí no significa que Remus sea mas importante que Peter. No, es solo…' **El chico se dejo resbalar por las paredes de ese armario para quedar sentado pensando.** 'Es curiosidad, solo eso.' **Dijo convenciéndose así mismo.** 'Si, Peter es igual de importante a Remus… y Sirius.' **Dijo el chico sabiendo muy en el fondo que no y eso lo incomodaba un poco.** 'igual…' **Se repitió pero eso no ayudaba.** '¡tal vez si no fuera tan precavido todo el tiempo! ¡Sirius dice todo lo que piensa y yo lo entiendo y nos conocemos, eso no es pecado!' **Dijo tratando de justificar su aprecio hacía el chico Black.** 'que Sirius me entienda no es malo… ¿Por qué debería de serlo? No por eso Peter no es importante para mi…' **Dijo el chico en voz baja e imaginándose a Peter frente a él.** 'lo siento… no quería gritarte de esa manera y ahora entiendo que tienes razón. Se que ahora no tiene sentido porque Remus esta mejor y… resulta que podría ser el padre de Ted.' **Sonrió con la idea de Remus cargando a un Ted de 3 años. Se imagino a los cuatro cuidando al bebe y haciendo un sinfín de desastres.** 'solo tratabas de cuidar a otro de nosotros' **Volvió con Peter.** 'Porque si es de verdad su hijo, Ted es un merodeador por sangre.' **Sonrió de lado. De un momento todo esto, todo este mundo, este tiempo adquiría un lugar mas importante en la mente de James. Cayo en cuenta que de verdad esto estaba pasando y que ellos ya eran adultos—al menos en este tiempo—pero sobretodo que tenía una historia y que tenían a alguien que los procediera.** 'nuestra herencia.' **También pensó en James Sirius y eso le provoco un cálido sentimiento. Ahora sí era importante, todo. James Sirius y Ted.** 'Y yo casi lo dejo en ese bosque solo…' **Negó con desaprobación.** 'Aun sabiendo que vive conmigo ahora, lo deje. Aun sabiendo en todo lo que nos ha ayudado, desde el día uno.' **Suspiro largo, arrepintiéndose de su displicencia.** 'Tú solo querías protegerlo Peter…' **James recargo su cabeza en la pared del armario con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose igual de mal que días atrás cuando recién se había peleado con Peter.** 'a ti no se te olvido todo lo que ha hecho ese chico por nosotros... te comportaste como un verdadero Gryffindor…' **Seguía hablando sin poder creer que se lo había reclamado.** 'Tú solo querías que estuviera bien. Porque…' **Entonces James se detuvo.** 'Porque…' **Se detuvo y su ágil mente comenzó a trabajar con la misma velocidad en la que trabajaba esa saeta de fuego.** '¿Por qué…?'

" _Peter, últimamente defiendes mucho al zopenco de allá…"_

 **Recordó como Peter había estado animando a Remus a que abrazara a Ted ese día en la biblioteca. Recordó como Peter y Ted se miraban complices desde semanas atrás. Recordó los gritos e interrupciones que Peter hacía cada vez que tocaban el tema familiar de Ted…**

" _James ¿Qué hay con…? Esta en peligro."_

 **Recordó su mirada de preocupación en el bosque.**

"… _y si Remus llegara a despertar mañana dándose cuenta que asesino a su…"_

 **James recordó esa escena en la casa de los gritos. Recordó la mirada de Peter al detenerse, como lo miro y vacilo, como mojo sus labios para después mirarlo molesto, como si…**

 _Hubiera cambiado de opinión… como si…_

'Lo sabia.' **James dijo con una voz seca y sin poder creerlo.** 'Peter lo sabía.' **Dijo cerrando los ojos y negando.** '¿Cómo… ¿Cómo lo supo?' **Dijo sin poder creerlo. Él era muy observador y no se había dado cuenta.** '¿Por qué no lo dijo?' **James se levanto y arrugo la frente sin entenderlo.** '¿Por qué no me lo dijo en ese momento?' **De pronto pensó en lo que le había pasado a Sirius, recordó también todos los malentendidos que se habían provocado por tratar de ocultarlo todo y…** '¡Lo entiendo de Ted! ¡Pero Peter! ¿¡que mierda!?¿que fue lo que hizo? Me lo iba a decir, ese día me lo iba a decir y no me lo dijo solo porque… ¡arghhh!' **Dijo James pateando la puerta del armario.** '¡pero qué infantil, de verdad puso en peligro a Sirius solo porque se molesto conmigo! ¡Pudimos solo… arghh! ¡pero qué egoísta!' **La puerta se abrió y James se detuvo aun con la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados. Con el cabello despeinado y esos ojos encandilados por la luz, así lo encontró…**

'¿Harry?' **el director Longbottom miro con asombro al chico que vestía el uniforme de Hufflepuff y tenía la placa de Premio Anual. James se quedo sin palabras y por un segundo dejo lo de Peter a un lado para actuar con naturalidad.**

'No.' **James dijo aun con la respiración agitada, salió del armario y lo primero que tomo, fue la varita de Molly que estaba arriba del armario de escobas.** 'Ted.' **Dijo tragando saliva y sonriendo para lo siguiente.** 'Ted Lupin.' **Dijo entre risas, al escuchar el apellido de su mejor amigo junto al nombre de ese raro chico. Neville parpadeo y asintió algo confundido, por lo que había hablado con Harry. Ted no parecía estar muy bien con ellos pero al parecer ahora—por su aspecto—no parecía estar tan mal.**

'Señor Lupin.' **Y si lo que Violet no había confirmado las teorías de James, escucharlo de un profesor confirmaba al 100% qué Teddy era hijo de Remus.**

 _O algo de Remus… ¡No, es su hijo! ¡Yo quiero que sea su hijo! ¡quiero un Lunatiquito!_

'¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo aquí?' **Neville le hablo con dureza al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja del chico. Por experiencias previas no era buena señal.** 'La señorita Parkinson fue a mi oficina esta mañana para informarme que usted no esta cumpliendo con sus actividades de Premio Anual. No quería creerlo Señor Lupin pero esto… no ayuda mucho a su versión.'

'Para empezar, La Señorita Parkinson tampoco quería terminar con las actividades… quería terminar conmigo.' **Dijo señalándose entero.** 'no es chisme pero… ella trato de amordazarme. Y adivine que fue lo que paso cuando me negué.' **Dijo mostrándole su mejilla roja.** 'Así que si la señorita Parkinson quiere hablar, yo estoy dispuesto a hablar.' **Dijo el chico sentándose y respirando con satisfacción el aire de la mañana.** 'ella me dijo cosas sucias…' **Dijo mirando al director levantando su dedo índice para remarcar la referencia. Neville alzo una ceja y sacudió su cabeza sin querer saber mas.**

'Ted levántate.' **Dijo Neville sin mas. James sonrió y se levanto.** 'si comparo tu historial de problemas con el de la Señorita Parkinson, usted sabe que pierde.' **James sonrió orgulloso de Teddy.**

'si pero ya sabe… siempre hay información bajo las penumbras.' **Dijo el chico sonriendo de lado y Neville tuvo un Deja Vu mirando a un Harry Potter joven.** 'Se sorprendería si le platico las historias de casas.'

'No se pase de listo conmigo Señor Lupin. No sé qué desayuno esta mañana…'

'No he desayunado nada tal vez sea ese el problema. Agradézcale a la Señorita Slytherin.' **Dijo James alzando ambas cejas y mostrando su sonrisa guarra, llena de confianza.**

'estoy perdiendo la paciencia—como es de costumbre…'

'Amen.' **Dijo James como si eso fuera un cumplido. Neville se detuvo y lo observo.**

'¿Qué hace luciendo así?' **Neville señalo su rostro. James sonrió torcido y rio. Neville solo alzó una ceja.** '¿y bien?'

'solo creo que a veces es bueno conmemorar a grandiosos magos de la historia.' **Despeino su cabello para después meter sus manos en los bolsillos y mirar al director de frente. Neville arrugo la frente.** 'Ya saben lo que dicen por ahí; ese Potter es todo un héroe ¿no?' **Neville negó sin entender, no sabía si era una broma o si definitivamente el poco aire en el armario le había hecho algo al cerebro de Ted.**

'Llamare a sus padres.' **Dijo Neville serio y James rió sin poder creerlo.**

'De acuerdo, salúdelos de mi parte.' **Dijo James sabiendo que le llamarían a su yo del futuro. Al pensarlo de pronto le entro el sentimiento y recordó a sus padres ¿Qué dirían si supieran que estaba cuidando al hijo de Remus ahora? seguro lo amarían junto con sus demás nietos.**

 _Ted dijo que eran tres con James Sirius. Tres y un perro. Tal vez el perro sea Sirius…_

'No sonría tanto Señor Lupin; debe de saber que esta es la segunda oportunidad. ¿Recuerda nuestro trato? Solo le quedan 2 oportunidades. Ni una mas.' **Dijo Neville mirándolo de pies a cabeza. James asintió sin saber de que hablaba aquel profesor.** 'Vaya por un bocadillo al gran comedor y después directo a tomar un baño para que pueda asistir a clases.' **Dijo señalándole la entrada al castillo. James asintió y toco su estomago que acababa de gruñir.**

'Gracias Profesor…' **Dijo James y Neville asintió sin dejar de mirarlo.** 'Oh y por cierto…' **James se volteo de repente, de nuevo con su dedo índice en el aire. Neville se resistió a sonreír por las expresiones tan espontaneas del chico.** 'Le recomiendo mejor llamar a mis abuelos' **Neville abrió los ojos pensando que Ted le estaba recordando que él no tenía padres y que Harry y Ginny no lo eran. El ex-Gryffindor trago saliva apenado con el chico.** 'ellos si van a resolver su problema.' **Finalizo ese chico para darse la media vuelta y caminar hacía el castillo.** **Neville lo miro y suspiro largo.**

'¿Quién te dio el papel de docente Longbottom? Mejora continua con el degollamiento de serpientes…' **el actual director de Hogwarts se burlo de si mismo, sabiendo exactamente a quien hablarle acerca del comportamiento de Teddy Lupin.**

'¡Genial, mira este hermoso día!' **James dijo abrazándose del frió.** '¡Hoy jugamos Quidditch! Grandiosa idea de quedarte dormido en un armario…' **Neville lo miro y negó rodando los ojos, para darse la media vuelta y sonreír de lado.**

'Pues si, no es una brillante idea del todo.' **Dijo el director entre risas.**

 **OOoOO**

" _Pero mira quien es… es Lorcan. Lorcan Scamánder…"_

'Eddy…' **Lorcan dijo mirando hacía el techo de su cama. Con voz queda y débil. Con un aspecto desaliñado, despeinado… envuelto en una cobija, con su pijama azul puesta, con los ojos adormilados y las ojeras marcadas, pálido y frió. Deprimente.**

" _¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?"_

'No tenía sueño…' **Las imágenes pasaban por su mente como una película y él seguía los diálogos porque se los sabía de memoria. Porque aun a pesar de que no recordaba muchas cosas de primero, a Edward Eberhard Hunter siempre lo recordaba. Cada cosa que había hecho con él la recordaba y si ponía empeño, podía hasta sentirlo cerca. Era sorprendente la forma en la que su espíritu había decaído en un par de días. Y lo peor es que no sabía por qué…**

" _Pues… qué bueno que estas aquí…"_

'Estas llorando…' **Lorcan dijo arrugando la frente con preocupación. Vio al chico negar pero con los ojos mojados.**

" _Sabes que soy alérgico a los Yinkoduffs… había uno por aquí…"_

'¿de verdad?' **Lorcan trago saliva y en su mente vio al chico asentir.** '¿Aun esta aquí, Eddy?' **La voz sonó curiosa. Y el chico negó sin dejar de mirarlo, lo despeino dejando su mano en su hombro.**

" _Pero… lo vi subir por las escaleras… ¡Mira!"_

'No lo veo…' **Lorcan dijo con los ojos cerrados.** 'No lo veo Eddy…'

" _Seguro ya se fue…"_

 **Lorcan sintió cosquillas al verlo sonreír. El chico miro hacía la fogata una vez mas y él podía verlo… veía como su piel se tornaba a un naranja diferente al del fuego, era como puesta de sol. Sus ojos verdes que solo tomaban calidez frente al fuego. Frotando sus manos para después juntarla a sus labios y darles calor con su aliento. Y de pronto lo miro de reojo y sonrió.**

" _¿sigues aquí?"_

 **Lorcan asintió. Hunter asintió y volvió a mirar la fogata.**

'¿Te divertiste?' **Eberhard lo miro de reojo una vez mas, esta vez tardó un par de segundos para sonreír.**

" _Claro… es mi última noche en Hogwarts."_ **El chico que estaba sentando en el suelo se recargo en los pies del sillón y miro el fuego abrazando sus piernas.**

'No pareces feliz.' **Eddy bufo y sonrió sin mirarlo. Asintió.**

" _Lo sé… gracias por preguntar amigo."_ **Lorcan de nuevo sintió cosquillas en las palmas de las manos, como cada vez que lo felicitaba por algo.** _"Yo solo estoy… aterrado. Todo está siendo muy rápido y yo… no sé exactamente si…"_ **Lorcan estiro su mano e hizo como si limpiaba algo y es que en su mente Eddy lo miraba quitarle las lagrimas.** _"Lorcan…"_ **Lorcan aguanto la respiración, al ver su rostro de frente y al recordar porque siempre creería que Edward Eberhard Hunter sería uno de los seres mas hermosos que había visto en su vida. Por fuera y por dentro. Era su amigo… su primer amigo, la primera persona aparte de su familia que no lo miraba como loco, ni lo hacía sentir mal. Él le creía, lo veía como si fuera la persona mas inteligente del mundo… aunque tuviera solo 12 años.**

'Eddy… tienes los reflejos de un Granian, el instinto de sobrevivencia casi de un lobo y eres igual de hermoso que una sirena de agua caliente.' **Eddy sonrió y asintió sin poder resistirse a llorar.** 'yo creo que vas hacerlo muy bien allá afuera.' **Volteo el rostro solo para quitarse las lagrimas por sí mismo.**

" _Por supuesto."_ **Le dijo sonriendo y quitándole el cabello de la frente.** _"ya hablo el experto. ¿Qué haría sin ti, amigo explorador?"_ **Y su risa… tan cálida como ese fuego de la sala común. Era cálido sentir su manó enterrada en su cabello acariciándolo mientras escuchaba su risa.** _"Lorcan…"_ **trago saliva y lo miro con algo que Lorcan no podía definir porque solo tenía doce años… Era indecisión, titubees… culpa.** _"¿Aun tienes…"_ **Se detuvo a tomar aire. Bajo la mirada y después de que respiro un par de veces lo volvió a mirar esta vez con su típica mirada. Ese semblante que hacía desfallecer a la mayoría de alumnas de Hogwarts.** _"…mi libro de especies orientales?"_ **Lorcan asintió. Él sonrió.** _"Yo… lo necesito."_

'está en mi cuarto.' **Lorcan dijo bajito y con la voz cortada.** 'Si quieres puedo subir por el…' **Eddy negó.**

" _No tienes por qué…"_ **Lorcan miro de reojo hacía su hombro izquierdo, tratando de recordar como se sentía la mano de Eddy acariciándolo.** _"Yo voy contigo."_ **Le sonrió.** _"así puedes quedarte en tu habitación para que descanses… mañana… mañana volvemos a casa. Bueno tú… yo… me iré a Asía una vez que pise la estación de vuelta a Londres."_

'Por eso ocupas tu libro.' **Lorcan lo vio asintiendo.** 'Pues entonces vamos antes de que otro Yinkoduff se aparezca. A ellos les encanta la oscuridad y las lagrimas…'

 **Lorcan cerro su mano que se hallaba descansando en el colchón. La cerro como la había cerrado una vez que Hunter la había tomado para dirigirse a su cuarto. Recordaba como el chico subía los escalones con melancolía, podía ver que estaba triste y no quería irse de ahí. Cuando subieron las escaleras, se detuvo porque Eddy miro la sala común desde arriba, solo soltó un suspiro y para cuando él quiso preguntarle que era lo que pensaba, el Premio Anual lo miro y le sonrió interrumpiendo toda clase de pensamientos en el pequeño Lorcan.**

" _Ya es tarde…"_ **Lorcan asintió y solo así volvieron a caminar. Hasta llegar a su cuarto, solo ahí Lorcan abrió su mano porque en ese momento había soltado la mano de su mejor amigo para ir a buscar el fascinante libro que le había prestado el Premio Anual. Eddy; que había tenido el trabajo de controlar sus actos "impulsivos" durante todo el año. Lorcan no se preguntaba si lo había cumplido, solo sabía que se sentía mucho mas libre cuando Edward E. Hunter estaba a su lado.** _"todos están dormidos…"_ **Lorcan asintió mirando inmóvil el techo de su cama. Mientras se recordaba buscando en su parte del cuarto. El chico pudo ver su antiguo yo-yo mágico junto a un set de instrumentos para medir la altura de las lechuzas del colegio. Y debajo del libro que su bisabuelo había escrito, encontró el libro de Edward Eberhard Hunter. Lo tomo y para cuando volteo…**

'Eddy…' **Lorcan dijo entre risas.** '¿Qué haces ahí?' **El chico le sonreía al techo de su cama como si estuviera viendo a Hunter en su cama cruzado de piernas despeinado y mirando el techo de su cama de primero.**

" _Esto es hermoso…"_ **Se refería a los dibujos que Lorcan hacía, se refería a la forma en la que decoraba su cama.** _"Tú eres… de verdad autentico."_ **Y lo miro de nuevo y el Lorcan del presente volvió a sentir el mismo vacio en su estomago al recordar esos ojos verdes brillar con cierto encanto en la oscuridad.** _"Ven…"_ **Lorcan trago saliva y estiro su mano, como lo había hecho ese día. Para subir a su cama junto con Eddy.**

'Aquí esta…' **podía ver al chico hojeando su propio libro con flojera. Lo cerro y le sonrió.** 'Lo cuide bien…' **Hunter asintió mirando de nuevo su libro, suspiro y se lo entrego.**

" _busca tu pagina favorita. Quisiera… podemos leerla juntos por última vez.'_ **Su voz sonó algo triste pero el pequeño Lorcan tomo el libro pensando que eso lo haría sentir mejor, siempre lucía feliz cuando se ponían a leer de animales fantásticos.**

'Es esta…' **Lorcan podía recordar el número 141 todavía y en la pagina a un ave colorida posando en la muralla china.** '¿Por qué hechizaste la cortina?' **Lorcan tragó saliva y Eddy solo le sonrió.**

" _¿La encontraste?"_ **Lorcan asintió y recordó como Eddy tomo el libro del espacio que los separaba para poder ver de que criatura se trataba.** _"Oh… me encanta esta. Es tan… colorida."_ **Dijo entre risas y lo miro de nuevo. Lorcan asintió lentamente.** _"Lorcan…"_ **Lorcan arrugo la frente al recordar esa parte, al recordar como Eddy puso aun lado el libro y gateo para quedar frente a Lorcan que solo lo miro hacía arriba.**

'Eddy, estas ausente…' **Lorcan hablo sin quitarle los ojos de encima, mirando con su observadora mente cada rasgo del chico.**

" _Shh…"_ **Lorcan cerró la boca al recordar las puntas de los dedos de su mejor amigo en sus labios. Después de eso vio una vez más su sonrisa… triste.** _"Voy a extrañarte."_ **Lorcan parpadeo sin decir nada, podía escuchar su voz rebotar en su cabeza.** _"¿Tú… vas a extrañarme?"_

'Siempre.' **Lorcan dijo quedo dejando sus labios entre abiertos. Y se perdió cuando Eddy sonrió tenuemente.**

" _Lorcan…"_ **su voz tenía tantos tonos… y todos le gustaban.** _"¿puedes hacerme un favor?"_ **La respuesta era si, incluso antes de que preguntara.** _"cierra los ojos."_ **Le dijo suavemente.** _"Yo… quiero… no, necesito darte esto. Porque no quiero que alguien que no sienta esto te lo de. No quiero que lo olvides… no quiero que me olvides. No quiero quedar olvidado."_

'Yo no voy a olvidarte.' **Lorcan dijo con dolor mientras miraba el techo de su cama, arrugando la frente ligeramente, dejando que sus ojos se humedecieran, al fin estaba en su cama, con las cortinas cerradas y su hermano no había preguntado por él aun.** 'no voy a olvidarte nunca Eddy… eres mi mejor amigo.' **Pudo ver a Eddy sonreír aun con esa sonrisa triste, mientras acariciaba su cabello.**

" _Cierra los ojos Lorcan."_ **Lorcan miro su techo y lentamente cerro los ojos, como lo había hecho ese día. Y pudo sentirlo…**

 **Sintió las manos de Edward Eberhard Hunter tocar sus hombros para después deslizarse lentamente hacía su cuello. Escucho su risa queda.**

" _Estas frió…"_ **Lorcan asintió lentamente.** _"No olvidare eso jamás…"_ **Lorcan suspiro largo y por primera vez en su vida tomo su fría temperatura como un halago.**

 **Sintió de nuevo esas manos deslizarse hacía sus mejillas y ahí se quedaron, sin importarles la fría temperatura con la que él vivía.**

'¿Eddy…?'

" _Shh…"_ **Solo escucho a Eddy decirle, Lorcan sintió el aire pesado porque Hunter se había quedado callado, solo podía sentir sus manos en sus mejillas. Sus manos cálidas. Y de pronto después de largos segundos… lo sintió. Lo sintió en sus labios… tocándolo suavemente e instintivamente el chico abrió los ojos para encontrarse con esas orbitas verdes mirándolo. Eran sus labios lo que tocaban los suyos y eran igual o mas cálidos que sus manos. Eddy beso lento, con cuidado, con ternura… todo a una velocidad groseramente lenta.** _"Cierra los ojos…"_ **Le dijo sobre sus labios.** _"Es mejor con los ojos cerrados…"_ **Lorcan sentía que no respiraba, el aire era demasiado pesado, sus labios demasiado fríos para resistirse a esa calidez.** _"Lorcan…"_ **Lorcan los cerró de nuevo al mismo tiempo que respiro profundo porque sentía que se iba a desvanecer, sentía que iba a desaparecer, sentía una emoción intensa en su cuerpo, le recorría por completo como si se tratara de un Felix Felicis. Sentía la sangre hervirle aun a pesar de saber que su piel no lo expresaba, se sentía tan ligero… tan ligero. Y al mismo tiempo que podía hacerlo todo; porque el chico que siempre se lo recordaba lo estaba besando ahora y no sabía cómo… no tenía idea de cómo pensaba que no lo extrañaría. No sabía cómo reaccionar… solo sabía que tenía que hacer algo, así que toco los antebrazos de Eddy pero ese movimiento no fue suficiente para el nudo en el pecho que sentía, quería decirlo, quería hacer algo… porque estaba feliz. Porque…**

'Te quiero.' **Lorcan dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos que aun se encontraban cerrados. Esta vez diferente a su memoria, en ella lo había dicho bajito y casi como si fuera su último suspiro, no había lagrimas. Solo la verdad. Lo quería pero no como atracción. De verdad lo quería, le tenía un cariño por todo lo que le había enseñado, por todos los momentos que había vivido con él, por conectar con él, por mostrarle que estaba vivo y era parte de un todo… y ahora Eddy era parte de él y Lorcan de él. Y eso no lo podía cambiar nadie porque era parte de su naturaleza. Era su ciclo.** 'Te-Te quiero…' **Y esta vez fue él quien beso, torpe, igual de lento pero con ese cariño inocente en la punta de sus labios.** 'Te quiero…' **Dijo el niño cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los antebrazos del Premio Anual, que lo seguía besando, mientras él trataba de escribir su propia parte en esa historia que viviría por siempre en su memoria.**

" _Lorcan... no… no lo digas..."_ **Dijo el muchacho mientras acariciaba su cabello.**

'Te quiero.' **Esas manitas no dejaban de sujetar sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de eso. Porque sabía que una vez que Eddy se fuera, no había razón por la cual no volvería a ser el tipo que era antes. Algo parecido a lo que era ahora…**

" _Lorcan no…"_ **Y lo vio separarse de él casi con furia. Lorcan respiro con dificultad al igual que él…** _"Por Merlín…"_ **El chico dijo y cerró los ojos para tomar su libro con molestia.**

'Eddy…' **La voz de Lorcan sonó triste y preocupada.** 'Lo siento... solo quería decírtelo…' **El Premio Anual dejo el libro, lo soltó como si le diera asco y Lorcan trago saliva porque esa era la manera en la que todos los demás lo trataban, todos excepto él.** 'Solo quería que supieras que no lo voy a olvidar. No voy a olvidarte… No podría.' **vio como él se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la cortina.**

" _¿Por qué…?"_ **Ambos se quedaron callados.**

'Porque eres mi mejor amigo. Eres mi único amigo…' **Eddy cerro la boca y lo miro por menos de un minuto. Vio como lentamente el chico soltó la cortina sin despegarle la mirada.** 'Lo siento… lo siento Eddy…' **Eddy negó acercándosele.**

" _No…"_ **Eddy dijo llorando, poniendo sus manos de nuevo en sus mejillas para mirarlo a los ojos.** _"No Lorcan…"_ **Le sonrió entre lagrimas, entre sollozos mudos. Lorcan sonrió y trato de quitarle las lagrimas pero Eddy negó y retiró su rostro. Lorcan rió y Eddy solo sonrió mirándolo, trago saliva.** _"Perdóname tú a mí."_ **Lorcan negó pero Eddy asintió cada vez mas cerca y cada vez mas seguro de lo que decía. Lorcan cerró los ojos al sentir de nuevo sus labios en los suyos, tardo poco en descubrir que esta vez todo era diferente… esta vez el beso no era lento, ni cuidadoso y él no podía seguir su ritmo. Esta vez había algo mas… algo que no había la primera vez, algo que no percibió pero que al parecer siempre estuvo ahí…**

'Ed… Eddy.' **Lorcan pregunto al percibir un particular olor en el aliento de su mejor amigo.** '¿Eddy?' **Lorcan dijo contrabajos cuando supo de que se trataba; alcohol.**

" _Perdón… Perdón…"_ **Dijo mientras lo besaba y apretaba su agarre para que el chico no se moviera.** _"Perdón…"_ **Le dijo separándose de él para ver la mirada de miedo de Lorcan.**

'Eddy…' **Dijo Lorcan con lagrimas mientras apretaba las cobijas de su cama.** 'no... por favor… por favor no… Lysander… no… Lysander…' **Dijo mirando los ojos llorosos de Eddy, que ya no eran verdes… o tal vez si lo eran pero habían sido opacados por algo, tornándolos grises.**

" _Perdón… Perdón Lorcan."_ **Dijo el chico teniéndolo entre brazos para empujarlo y recostarlo de golpe en la cama.**

'¿Lorcan, que estas haciendo?' **Lorcan abrió los ojos y miro a Lysander, que lo había encontrado tocándose la parte baja de su espalda. Ambos hermanos se miraron sin saber que decir, fue Lorcan quien de inmediato quito su mano de su propio cuerpo y rápido le dio la espalda a Lysander que cerró un poco la cortina para no exponerlo del todo.** '¿aun no estás listo?' **Lysander cambió el tema porque simplemente no quería hablar de lo que había visto, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema porque sabía de quien terminarían hablando.** 'Lorcan, ya es tarde' **Lorcan solo asintió. Lysander lo miro y aunque no quisiera tocar ese tema sabía que también evitarlo no era bueno para Lorcan, que últimamente tenía este aura débil y deprimente.** 'Estabas llorando.' **Dijo sin más.**

'no.' **Lorcan limpió sus ojos con discreción.**

'No es pregunta.' **Lysander lo tomo del hombro y lo empujo para mirarlo. Sintió un vacio en el estomago que Lorcan también sintió y solo cerró los ojos mostrando que sentía lo mismo que su hermano.** '¿Lorcan que tienes?' **Lo miro tratando de no alterarlo. Lorcan solo negó sin querer hablar del tema.** 'Oye…' **Su hermano se subió a la cama y trato de abrazarlo.** 'sabes que puedes decírmelo…' **Lorcan asintió y solo se dejo envolver en los brazos de su hermano.** 'Lorcan…' **Lysander lo abrazo cuando escucho sollozar a su hermanito.** 'tranquilo, tranquilo… él ya no está aquí. Tranquilo, ya no está. Olvídalo, puedes olvidarlo. Olvídate de él.' **Lorcan se aferro a su hermano y apretó su túnica con fuerza.** 'No tienes que pensar en él. Él ya no existe Lorcan. Ya no existe…' **Lorcan lloro con dolor, eso era lo que menos quería escuchar.** 'Tranquilo estas bien… Lorcan estas bien... estas aquí… estás conmigo…' **Dijo el gemelo acariciando su cabello.** 'Te quiero… te quiero…' **Lorcan negó con dolor, no quería escuchar eso. No quería escuchar a su propia voz diciendo eso.**

'Lys…' **Dijo el chico pidiéndole que parara.**

'él ya no esta Lorcan. Estas bien, yo estoy aquí y no va a pasarte nada… solo fue un mal sueño.' **Dijo el chico abrazándolo.** 'No existe.' **Dijo el chico separándose para mirarlo a los ojos, que estaban llorosos con ojeras marcadísimas, todo su rostro representaba tristeza.** 'Vas a estar bien. Lorcan tú vas a estar bien…' **Dijo el chico mirándolo de frente y Lorcan solo cerró los ojos.** 'Te lo prometo, vas a estar bien… solo... solo…' **Lorcan pudo sentir la presión que sentía Lysander y solo respiro profundo tratando de controlarse para que su hermano no la pasara tan mal. Finalmente no era su culpa.**

'Lys... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?' **Lysander tragó saliva. Pero no pudo negarle.** '¿Puedo ir a ver a Sirius hoy?' **Dijo con voz chiquita mirándolo con esos ojos aun llorosos, el moquito del resfriado que estaba necio a emerger en el cuerpo del muchacho, cabello corto pero despeinado, con ese aire de tristeza y vulnerabilidad, temblando de frió y de miedo y de nervios, pero conservando aun esa calma en su mirada… Lysander no podía contra eso, muy poca gente podría contra eso.**

'Ya veremos.' **Dijo el chico y Lorcan sonrió tenuemente. Se recargo en el pecho de su hermano que ya llevaba el uniforme completo.** 'ponte todo el uniforme hoy… no hace tanto frió como ayer pero… es mejor no arriesgarse Lorcan.' **Le dijo algo preocupado. Lorcan levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano.** 'Tranquilo mamá me dijo que llegaran hoy tus vitaminas. Mientras tanto abrígate bien…' **Lorcan asintió sonriendo al sentir la mano de su hermano acariciar su espalda.** 'Si quieres...' **Lysander se separo y lo miro, no parecía estar bien. Todo su aspecto era algo triste.** 'si quieres faltar hoy a clases… yo le puedo decir al profesor Flitwick que no te sentías bien y…'

'no quiero quedarme en cama.' **Dijo Lorcan abrazándose de nuevo a su hermano.** 'Hoy no…' **Dijo el chico con esa voz que le decía todo a Lysander.**

'De acuerdo…' **Dijo el hermano mayor tragando saliva para después cerrar los ojos y recargar su mejilla en el cabello suave y delgado de su hermano.** 'Entonces… vístete que aun tienes que ir a desayunar.' **Lysander le recordó, liberándolo de su abrazo.** 'Tomate tu tiempo. Yo voy a esperarte…' **Le sonrió y Lorcan asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos.** 'Oye…' **Lorcan se limpió los ojos, Lysander quito su mano para que lo mirara.** 'vas a estar bien.' **Lorcan respiro trabado a causa de las lagrimas y asintió.** 'Voy a estar aquí, voy a esperarte… ¿de acuerdo? No llores.' **Lysander sentía que se le partía el corazón.**

'¿Lysander ya se fue?' **Lysander se detuvo y miro de reojo hacía la cortina solo para corroborar si la había cerrado. Sí.**

'Creo que sí.' **Alfred dijo en un bostezo.** 'Tenía que llevar a Lorcan a la enfermería… ¿lo recuerdas? él fenómeno sigue en estado cebo.' **Se escuchó su risa.** 'No entiendo como tiene fuerzas para seguir aguantándolo, lo único que hace es que pase la peor vida estudiantil y sabes… estos años no van a volver jamás. Y cuando menos se de cuenta Lysander se habrá graduado sin haber disfrutado de su vida en Hogwarts…' **Lorcan pensó en Eddy y cuanta melancolía le había dado saber que se iría de Hogwarts. No quería eso para Lysander… no por su culpa. Lorcan miro a su hermano y bajo la mirada tratando de alejarse de él. Lysander negó y se acerco a él, pidiéndole con la mirada que no les creyera.**

'Tal vez debería de dejarlo en paz…' **Gary sonó titubeante. Alfred alzó una ceja.**

'¿Qué dices?' **Alfred dijo entre risas.** '¡por supuesto que lo debería de dejar en paz! Se lo hemos dicho miles de veces…'

'No…' **Gary dijo acercándose a él.** 'Es que de verdad creo que debería de dejarlo… escucha, este último mes Lorcan no molestaba tanto, hasta había días en los que llegaba sonriendo… en vez de esa aura tenebrosa y molesta.'

'era igual de escalofriante.' **Dijo Alfred para cargar su mochila. Gary lo pensó y le tuvo que dar la razón.**

'pero no le daba tantos problemas a Lys.' **Gary le dijo mientras seguía metiendo sus pergaminos a su mochila.** 'escucha… seguro Lys no sabe de esto. Pero hace poco me entere de algo de su raro hermano… que solo lo hace mas raro.' **Lysander había terminado por abrazar a Lorcan, tapándole los oídos para que no escuchara nada de lo que ellos decían.**

'oh no…' **Alfred dijo entre risas.** 'No estarás hablando de…'

'lo sé.' **Dijo el otro chico con asco. Alfred rió y aplaudió.**

'esto no puede ser mas patético. ¿De verdad, como es que alguien puede estar enamorado de ese energúmeno? Es Melody Daniels ¿cierto? ¡Que asco!' **Lysander arrugo la frente y trato de escuchar lo que sus "amigos" decían acerca de su hermano.**

'Y al parecer él también esta enamorado de él.' **Alfred se atraganto. Lorcan solo levanto la mirada al sentir un calor en su pecho, miro a Lysander y este solo tenía su frente arrugada.**

'¿él?' **Alfred dijo el pensamiento de Lysander, claro mucho mas amable de cómo resonaba en la cabeza del gemelo.** '¿Cómo que un él? ¿de verdad?' **Gary asintió con asco, cuando abrió la puerta.**

'Y yo que tú no comía tanto, porque cuando te diga quien es… vas a vomitar.' **Lysander sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí y obligarlos a hablar.** 'se metió a su cama…'

'¡Mierda!' **Dijo Alfred entre asqueado entre sorprendido, la puerta se cerró justo después de eso. Lysander soltó a Lorcan y este algo perdido solo lo miro…**

'Lorcan.' **Lysander habló algo tenso. Lorcan solo agacho la cabeza tocándose el pecho. Lysander sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando… no tenía energía, estaba tan triste que no tenía energía suficiente para cargar dos sentimientos en su cuerpo.**

 _Pero tengo que saberlo… ¿Cómo que se metió a su cama? ¿¡Quién demonios se metió a su cama!? ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡cuando me entere de quien ese idiota, va a haber deseado no pisar este cuarto. Va a haber deseado no acercarse a Lorcan! ¡Voy a matarlo!_

'Ya arréglate.' **Le dijo desviando la mirada y saliendo de su cama con una actitud distante. Lorcan se quedo mirándolo, se levanto y jalo la cortina para ver a su hermano colgarse su mochila. Parpadeo sintiendo sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar.**

'Lys…' **Lorcan lo llamo sin entender, se suponía que lo iba a esperar pero su hermano ya caminaba a la salida. Lysander se detuvo y no lo volteo a ver.** 'Lys, yo…'

'tómate tú tiempo…' **Dijo Lysander antes de que él continuara.** 'Toma un baño y relájate Lorcan… pensándolo bien, no creo que sea un buen día para que salgas.' **Lorcan se aferro a sus sabanas.** 'Tal vez en la segunda parte de clases… tal vez no este tan frió afuera pero tienes aun esos inicios de resfriado.' **Dijo el chico tocando la fría madera de la puerta.** 'mejor le pediré a un elfo que te traiga algo.' **Dijo el chico mirándolo y Lorcan solo lo miraba con esos ojos grandes y azules, aun inocentes, aun heridos, hinchados de tanto llorar… con ojeras que solo lo hacían lucir peor. Con el cabello despeinado y la piel pálida… gris.**

'¿y Sirius?' **Lorcan dijo con la voz apretada, casi apunto de quebrarse porque tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que Lysander trataba de decir. Lysander suspiro aguantando escuchar el nombre de pila de aquel chico al que había ayudado a lastimar...** 'yo-y-yo… probamos ya el sedante Lys… funciono… ¿verdad? Yo no hice nada…' **Mordió la parte interna de su labio sin querer revelar nada.** '¿Pued-puedo ir con él?'

'Tal vez mañana.' **Lysander dijo bajado la mirada. Asintió tratando de convencerse para convencer a Lorcan.** 'Mañana. Es mejor irnos tranquilos.'

'Pero Lys, el sedante me calmo… yo no voy a hacer nada… te lo prometo.' **Se levanto de la cama y al sentir lo frió de la mañana hizo que le entrara un escalofrió que lo hizo tambalear haciéndolo caer sentado en su cama.**

'mañana.' **Lysander le dijo serio.** 'Ahora descansa.' **Dijo el chico abriendo la puerta.**

'Pero Lys… quiero salir… quiero ir a clases… Lys hare lo que estaba haciendo antes…' **Lorcan le suplico juntando sus manos y Lysander solo se quejo no le gustaba eso, cada vez que Lorcan hacía eso se sentía que era una especie de tirano.**

'Descansa Lorcan. Volveré por ti, te prometo que voy a volver, ahora por favor descansa.'

'es que, Lys yo…' **Lysander salió de la habitación. Dejando a Lorcan con la frase en la boca.** '…no quiero quedarme solo.' **Dijo el chico mirando el techo de su cama.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿No creen que deberíamos de esperar a James?' **Sirius dijo abrazándose al sentir mas fría la temperatura. Remus volteo hacía atrás.**

'Si quieres quédate.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros, Sirius arrugo la frente.** 'Peter va a ir conmigo y entiendo que aun sigas convaleciente.'

'No necesito que lo entiendas…' **Sirius dijo cruzándose de brazos.** 'Y no tienes ningún derecho para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.' **camino hacía afuera.** 'a un lado bestia.' **Peter trago saliva mirando a Remus que solo asintió paciente.**

 _De verdad, la tolerancia de Remus merece un premio._

'solo recuerda que no vas a querer acercarte a mi cuando estés muriéndote de frió…' **Dijo el licántropo y Sirius bufo.**

'No me acercaría a ti ni aunque estuviera desangrándome… oh espera, eso ya paso.' **Dijo señalando su hombro. Remus lo miro y rodo los ojos para seguir continuando.**

'No voy a discutir contigo Sirius, haz lo quieras.' **Dijo el chico caminando hacía el bosque.**

'¿Y que se supone que estoy haciendo?' **Sirius abrió los brazos valiente. Remus lo miro y negó en corto.**

'Bien por ti.' **Dijo para voltearse y seguir caminando.** 'Andando Peter.' **Peter despertó y camino directo a Remus.**

'¿Qué estas haciendo?' **Sirius lo detuvo.** '¿De verdad Peter, que tienes en la cabeza? Es un hombre lobo.'

'Wow…' **Remus dijo con sarcasmo un par de metros delante de él.** 'Creí que esa no era noticia pero… gracias por recordármelo, las cicatrices me confundían un poco.'

'muy gracioso…' **Sirius dijo barriéndolo con la mirada.** 'quédate conmigo.'

'seh… Sí, Peter.' **Remus dijo mirando los arboles del bosque perdido.** 'Quédate con el chico del hombro herido, así van a poder defenderse mucho.'

'¡te lo dije, quiere hacernos algo!' **Sirius dijo señalando al licántropo que solo rió divertido.**

'Estas mas paranoico que de costumbre…' **Dijo Remus entre risas.** '¿Qué demonios les podría hacer yo?' **Dijo el chico volteándose a ellos y abriendo los brazos.** 'Solo mírame…' **Sirius asintió aun serio.**

'Sí, lo hago.' **Peter miro a Sirius, su rostro no se ablando ni por ver a Remus sonriendo amigablemente.** 'no he dejado de mirarte en ningún momento…' **Peter rió.**

'lo sé, eso sonó peor que lo que Ted dice…' **Remus lo miro con asco. Sirius abrió la boca miro a Peter y este asintió dándole la razón a Remus, y el chico Black antes solo cerró sus labios y los apretó sonrojándose.**

'Oh cierra la boca, sabes a lo que me refiero.' **caminó hacía él. Remus miro los arboles observando su alrededor.**

'Pues… para ser honestos…' **Dijo el chico sacando de la chamarra que traía puesta (la de mezclilla de Teddy) un pedazo de pergamino.** 'no lo sé. Y no es algo que quiero saber…' **Dijo mirando el pergamino trazando con su dedo un camino.**

'No te hagas chistoso Lupin…' **Sirius lo alcanzo tocándolo del hombro, Remus lo miro.**

'De acuerdo.' **Asintió y le sonrió amigablemente. Sirius trago saliva teniendo un duelo en su cabeza. Remus tenía la misma sonrisa de aquel chico de primero que conoció en el expreso de Hogwarts… pero estaba esa voz… "Fue Remus".** '¿Peter?' **Remus notó la guerra interna de su amigo y mejor decidió alejarse de él para buscar a su otro amigo.** 'ahí estas..' **Dijo Remus mirando a Peter mirándolos algo tenso.** 'Tranquilo…' **Señalo a Sirius y luego a él.** '…yo voy a controlarme.' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole de lado.** 'No tienes que presionarte Peter. No te preocupes en vano.' **Le sonrió y Peter asintió agradeciendo que Remus fuera así.** 'siempre hemos peleado y creo que lo seguiremos haciendo hasta el fin de nuestros días.' **Sirius lo miro y luego a Peter para asentir.** 'Seguimos siendo amigos…' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole al chico rata.** 'Ahora Peter, necesito que me ayudes con esto.' **Le mostro el pergamino. Peter asintió y caminó hacía ellos algo titubeante, era incomodo. Porque él sabía por qué todo esto estaba tan tenso entre ellos dos.**

 _Es todo mi culpa… es todo mi culpa y Remus me sonríe. No debí de regresar._

 _ **Oye… deja de culparte. No es como si no supieras que Sirius tiene un lado sobre dramático. Sí, quizá hicimos algo pero Sirius esta poniéndole a todo este drama su sello. Y Remus… bueno ya sabes, no le va nada mal como la victima. Esta acostumbrado a esto… no te sientas mal. Si siguen peleados no es por tu culpa Peter… si fueran realmente los inseparables y leales amigos, Sirius ya hubiera olvidado todo esto. Pero no… no lo hace porque quiere ser el centro de atención como siempre. No te sientas mal por la hipocresía y ego de los otros Peter…**_

'¿ves?' **Sirius le dijo a Remus.** 'eso es lo que provoca tu enamorado…' **Señalo a Peter de pies a cabeza.** 'se comporta así desde que se la pasa con él.' **Remus miro la cara perdida de Peter.**

'Peter…' **Remus lo movió con cuidado del hombro, Peter parpadeo y se sonrojo al notar que se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos… o culpas.** 'Oye, no me dejes solo con él. No deja de quejarse…' **Dijo señalando a Sirius con su pulgar. ¬¬** 'Te necesito amigo.' **Peter asintió.**

'¿Qué sucede, Remus?' **Peter le pregunto, prometiéndose no tener mas esos pensamientos.**

'Ese día; el día que llegamos aquí yo estaba… bueno no estaba en mis cinco sentidos.' **Remus sonrió incomodo.** 'No recuerdo el lugar donde al parecer caímos.' **Peter asintió escuchándolo mientras trataba de ver el pergamino que traía en la mano.** 'Ted me dio esto, son algunas notas del lugar donde a él le paso el incidente con el hombre lobo. No es la ubicación exacta porque Sirius y James lanzaron la principal.' **Sirius bufo rodando los ojos con fastidio.** 'Según lo que Ted me ha platicado...' **Peter sonrió al escuchar eso. Era increíble que Ted estuviera acercándose poco a poco a Remus. Al fin ese era el punto de que los hubiera traído.**

 _ **¿Si lo crees Peter?**_

 **Peter sacudió su cabeza para ahuyentar esa voz. Remus lo miro extrañado y de inmediato recordó las visiones que tenía.**

'¿Peter que ves?' **Remus dijo esperando a que juntos resolvieran ese incomodo detalle que a él le pasaba. Pero Peter lo miro y no supo que decir.** 'Son-son… ¿son visiones?' **Remus le pregunto mirandolo a los ojos. Peter negó notando que los ojos de Remus ese día habían amanecido mas mieles que amarillos. '** Oh…' **El licántropo dijo desanimado. Sonrió y volvió a mirarlo como antes.** 'Bueno, no importa. Al parecer ese día tú no te encontrabas tan cansado, como Sirius o James…'

'es cierto Peter.' **Sirius camino hacía él.** 'Llegaste a mi caminando, yo ni siquiera podía moverme' **Le recordó y Peter asintió.**

'excelente.' **Remus dijo animado.** 'Tal vez si vamos a ese lugar podamos tener alguna pista de algo…'

'Remus… ¿Qué tal si el agujero esta aun abierto?' **Peter le hablo recordando su teoría en la casa de los gritos. Remus lo miro y sonrió.** 'No quiero irme a otro tiempo.' **Dijo nervioso..**

'apuesto a que no.' **Dijo Remus mirándolo picaron.** 'No ha de haber otra Dom en otro tiempo' **Peter se puso rojo al escucharlo. Sirius sonrió divertido y le dio un codazo haciendo que el rubio merodeador tambaleara.**

'No… no… no es por eso Remus.' **Dijo Peter algo molesto. Remus lo miro y rió.** 'Ya basta Sirius.'

'¿la besaste de nuevo? Dime que llegaste a segunda base Peter, llevamos mas de un mes aquí…' **Peter se puso rojo. Si le decía lo que había hecho con ella no pararían ese tipo de comentarios nunca y él no estaba muy cómodo con todo eso.** '¿Qué has hecho con ella?'

'¡Nada!' **Remus bufo sin creerle, Peter lo miro amenazantemente.** 'Remus, ese día solo… solo lo dije porque ella es realmente… es… es… es…'

'¡oh esto es grave!' **Sirius dio entre risas. Peter cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza tratando de encontrar las palabras para ese par.** 'Apuesto a que temblaste cuando te beso… si es que solo se besaron…' **Sirius lo miro con ojos curiosamente intensos.**

'Sirius…' **Peter se quejo cubriéndose el rostro. Sirius rió divertido, le encantaba poner así a Peter. Siempre le había muchísima risa sus caras y todos sus gestos cuando se trataba de alguna chica.**

'Tranquilo, que ella es mejor que Bellatrix.' **Dijo Sirius con asco y Peter solo gruño con vergüenza sabiendo que comenzaría a burlarse de nuevo con ese detalle.** 'si, al menos puedo decir que estaba vez si escogiste a alguien que es sexy y no mas bien a una arpía con problemas psicológicos.'

'eran de furia…' **Remus le recordó y Sirius negó por completo, sabía que su prima estaba loca.**

'esta enferma Remus.' **Sentencio. Peter se tallo el rostro con enfado.** 'y es por eso que lo presiono tanto…' **Peter lo miro de reojo aun con las mejillas sonrojadas. Remus miro con brazos cruzados y una vaga sonrisa a Peter.** 'estoy preocupado por su salud mental. Que le gustara Bellatrix es una señal clara de…'

'¡Sirius yaaaaa!' **Peter gruño con vergüenza mientras arrastraba sus pies hacía el bosque, sintiendo una pesada pena en la espalda que solo le provocaba caminar algo encorvado. Remus miro a Peter y sonrió divertido. Mientras Sirius solo rio quedo para alcanzar al chico rata.**

'Oye, oye…' **Sirius lo alcanzo y lo detuvo. Peter lo miro con fastidio con un poco menos de culpa de haberlo lastimado.** 'tu locura esta controlada.' **Dijo Sirius poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, Peter lo miro apático mientras Sirius sonrió divertido.**

'No estas loco, Peter.' **Remus se le acerco dándole un par de golpecitos en el hombro.** 'ella era muy linda en primero.' **Sirius hizo un sonido de asco.**

'¿sabes que solo te lo dice para que no te sientas tan patético, cierto?' **Peter asintió.** 'Porque Peter, ella es una horrible criatura desde el primer día que hablo.' **Dijo Sirius exagerando.** 'Solo tiene odio en su corazón, no hay nada… bueno es como…'

'¿Por qué seguimos hablando de Bellatrix?' **Peter dijo levantando los brazos, aun sonrojado.** '¡eso ya paso! ¡No me gusta mas! No me gusta desde…' **Miro a Sirius y bufo dándose la medía vuelta para continuar.**

'Desde que se lo grite en el gran comedor, lo sé.' **Sirius dijo entre risas.** 'Lo siento…'

'de nuevo.' **Remus le recordó y Sirius lo miro apático. ¬¬** 'no te estoy tocando.'

'aléjate lobo.' **Dijo Sirius de nuevo con esa voz seria. Remus solo rodo los ojos.**

'No se peleen.' **Peter les suplico.** 'Prefiero hablar de Bella a seguir escuchándolos…' **Sirius volvió hacer un sonido de asco.**

'No vuelvas a llamarla Bella otra vez Peter. Deberían de… no sé… su nombre como toda ella es horrible.' **Peter arrugo la frente recordando a la hermosa chica de Slytherin. No entendía como Sirius podía decir que era horrible.**

'Solo lo dices porque es tu prima.' **Remus dijo mientras miraba el pergamino y seguía a Peter.**

'¿Disculpa dijiste algo?' **Remus negó y continuo.** 'No lo digo por eso, de verdad… Dominique es sexy, Peter.' **Peter suspiro ruidoso para ver si así Sirius callaba. No.** 'para empezar tiene esos ojos azules que solo quieres que se tornen de otro color…' **Remus miro de reojo a Sirius con cierto disgusto al escuchar su voz de ímpetu.** 'y ese cabello largo y suave…'

'¿Cómo sabes que es suave?' **Remus le pregunto.** 'Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo…' **Dijo Remus negando en corto con previas experiencias desagradables en su memoria.**

'¿Cómo lo sabes?' **Peter pregunto algo molesto, con ciertos… celos. Sirius sonrió.**

'bueno, solo pase mi mano "accidentalmente" mientras platicábamos en el gran comedor.' **Ese "accidentalmente" no era para nada accidental, era que seguramente le había acomodado un mechón o solo comenzó a jugar con el pelo de la chica mientras platicaban o le coqueteaba. Un movimiento clásico del chico. Peter junto sus cejas pensando en Dominique… ¿de verdad lo había dejado hacer eso a Sirius? ¿él volvía a ser solo la excusa para acercarse a Sirius? 9 de cada 10 era eso.** '¡como sea! volvamos a la comparación…' **Pero Peter ya no estaba escuchándolo, seguía con su cabeza en la pelirroja de Gryffindor que le había estado coqueteando todos estos días.**

 _Le contaste cosas personales Peter… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? Pero que tonto… solo se esta burlando de mi…_

'Las piernas de Bellatrix son pálidas y tristes…'

'¿Por qué le ves las piernas a tu prima?' **Remus dijo con asco mirándolo. Sirius solo manoteo para que se callara.**

'Las de Dominique son bronceadas y tonificadas… ¡juega Quidditch! Por eso ese cuerpo…' **Sirius mordió su labio. Remus lo miro con una ceja levantada.**

'Si todas esas chicas supieran de verdad como eres, ninguna de ellas se acercaría a ti.' **Dijo Remus como referencia y siguió caminando. Sirius negó sonriente.**

'algunas sabían como soy y eso no las detuvo.' **Dijo Sirius algo engreído mientras caminaba con una sonrisa mientras que recordaba sus conquistas.**

 _¿Qué estará haciendo Marlene en este momento? Prometí llamarla… seguro me hace un drama cuando regresemos… bueno no hay problema mientras terminemos reconciliándonos._

 **Sonrió y de pronto sintió un vacio en el estomago y algún cosquilleo por debajo de la piel. ¿Quién lo diría? Extrañaba…**

 _No. Solo… solo extraño volver al juego. Solo eso… lo de Marlene y yo… ella sabe que no me gustan esas cosas…_

'sí…' **Remus suspiro largo y Sirius volvió al momento, agradeciéndole un poco al licántropo por detener ese cosquilleo al pensar en su compañera bateadora de Gryffindor.**

'por supuesto que sí. Ya te lo digo yo…' **Sirius camino de nuevo con esa pose de Casanova.** 'Todo esto es solo un juego y ellas lo saben… y sino, yo soy muy directo al respecto.' **Remus rio negando. Aunque eso sonara como una tontería, la jugada le funcionaba al Gryffindor de su amigo.** 'digo, me encanta la compañía pero… yo no soy así. Lo sabes. Y eso es mejor para todos, es mucho mas sencillo. Tengo pruebas que constan que tengo la razón, Lunático.' **Dijo Sirius entre risas.** 'Ya que queden totalmente enamoradas es otra cosa, pero no es mi culpa necesariamente. Es parte de mi energía… mi irresistible energía.' **Peter alzo una ceja y lo miro como si fuera un verdadero tonto…**

 _Es increíble que de verdad crea todo eso de si mismo…_

 _ **Bueno, mejor deja que se lo crea. Tu y yo sabemos que es una tontería y eso no le va a servir de nada al final. Al final, somos nosotros quien tenemos el control de toda esta situación.**_

 **Peter se encogió en hombros sintiéndose algo incomodo con esos pensamientos y decidió adelantarse para no escuchar a Sirius.**

'hasta los chicos lo saben… por eso ninguno me dice nada cuando alguna de ellas termina con ellos para ir a buscarme.' **Remus agacho la mirada y solo trago salía sintiendo un hueco en su pecho.**

'Sí, supongo que tienes razón.' **Dijo en voz baja y algo triste. Sirius lo miro con la frente arrugada y cuando noto sus ojos llorosos; lo recordó.**

'¡No, Remus!' **iba a disculparse, Remus lo sabía y prefería evitarlo. Se dio cuenta que prefería estar peleando por lo del lobo que por lo de su terrible y fallida relación amorosa.**

'Oye, está bien.' **Dijo Remus interrumpiéndolo.** 'Solo salió al tema. Lo sé, está bien. Además… ya lo dijiste tú, es inevitable que dejes de ser tú, Sirius.' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole de lado y Sirius asintió sintiéndose culpable.**

'Remus, yo no quería… cuando dije eso, me refería a…' **Remus negó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.**

'Sirius ya…' **Remus le repitió.** 'Esta bien…' **Sirius negó y se acerco a él pero Remus se giro.** 'Es mejor continuar…' **Dijo aclarándose la garganta.** 'ya sabes lo que dicen…' **Dijo el chico con cierto tono de alegría que Sirius sabía que solo lo utilizaba para maquillar lo mal que se sentía.** 'El tiempo es oro.' **Dijo mirándolo de nuevo con esa sonrisa. Sirius lo miraba algo molesto, odiaba que hiciera eso.** 'Anda… no me hagas morderte de nuevo.' **Remus le dijo y al ver que Sirius seguía necio al respecto, camino mejor con Peter.** 'Peter… ¿estamos cerca?' **Sirius bufo ruidoso, Remus lo ignoro.**

'Creo que sí…' **Peter dijo solo por decir, la verdad es que no había dejado de pensar en la pelirroja y lo que le diría cuando la volviera a ver. Bueno eso estaba debatiéndose… si la quería volver a ver, si no iba a ser demasiado vergonzoso.** 'Remus…' **Remus lo miro dándole toda su atención y Peter pudo leer en su mirada que el licántropo seguro pensaba que lo que iba a decir tenía algo que ver con los agujeros del tiempo.** 'Oye… no es acerca de…' **Remus arrugo la frente sin entender el sonrojo del chico rata.** 'Es acerca de…' **Miro de reojo a Sirius apretando los labios. Remus asintió entendiéndolo.**

'Oh…' **Se le hizo extraño que quisiera hablar de eso con él. Quien no tenía tanta experiencia con chicas.**

'Es que… no quiero que se burle.' **Dijo Peter en voz baja y Remus asintió entendiendo.**

'¿Peter algo paso entre ustedes?' **Por la voz de Remus, Peter supo que no sería bueno contarle todo, todo, todo…**

'No.' **Dijo enseguida el chico. Remus respiro calmado.** '¿Po-Por qué?' **Pregunto mirándolo de reojo. Le confundió porque para empezar, fue Remus quien lo metió de nuevo al cuarto de la pelirroja.**

'Bueno porque este no es nuestro tiempo…' **Dijo el chico abriendo los brazos, pero en voz baja.** 'No podemos llegar y seducir a alguien que no se supone que tendría que encontrarse con nosotros.' **Peter alzó una ceja sin entender.** 'Peter estamos interrumpiendo una línea de tiempo que ya estaba escrita. Lo que hizo Ted fue increíble; toda esa magia, investigar acerca de las fases lunares, encontrar el lugar indicado. De verdad es fascinante pero…' **Pensó en Ted y sintió un cálido sentimiento en el estomago; por alguna razón a él le había gustado conocerlo pero no se engañaba.** 'no debió de hacerlo, interrumpimos su línea de tiempo y estamos cambiando la de muchas personas.' **Peter pensó en lo que decía su licántropo amigo.** 'Lorcan, mini James y sus amigos, Dominique, Molly…'

 _Lysander…_

'si nos relacionamos mucho con ellos, podemos llegar a cambiar sus decisiones o su forma de pensar…' **Peter no dejaba de pensar en el gemelo.** 'Podemos convertirlos en algo que no deberían de ser.'

'o ellos a nosotros.' **Eso lo ayudaba a liberar una gran parte de culpa. Aunque se había convencido de que había sido su culpa, lo que Remus decía lo ayudaba a deslingar cierta responsabilidad en Lysander.**

 _Si él no me hubiera dicho, Sirius lo hubiera descubierto y ya… solo hubiera perdido la atención de todos. Pero no hubiera hecho lo que hice. Fue por eso… por lo que dice Remus. Ellos no deben de acercarse demasiado…_

 _ **¿de verdad te estas creyendo todo eso? Solo tiene 17 Años. Se que Remus suena cuerdo pero… no es mas que un chico. Preguntale si él quiere separarse de Ted. O mejor… ¿vas a alejar a Ted de su padre? No te lo perdonarías Peter. Lo sabes…**_

'¿Qué hay de Ted?' **Peter le pregunto a Remus y este solo trago saliva dejando caer los hombros.**

'Lo sé…' **Dijo el chico soltando un suspiro.** 'Por eso trato que vaya y continué su vida, sé que quiere ayudarnos y esta bien, estaríamos perdidos sin él.' **Recordó las veces que lo había ayudado.** 'supongo que él lo sabe también, solo que no parece importarle mucho y lo entiendo…' **Dijo sintiendo ese calido sentimiento al pensar en su cabello rosa.** 'Supongo que ya se resigno a que su historia cambie.' **Dijo mirando el pergamino una vez mas.** 'Pero como sea… yo, tratare de no acercarme mucho o relacionarme con él.'

'Dominique… ella…' **Remus lo miro.** '¿por qué me dejaste ir a dormir con ella?' **Remus lo miro y sonrió mirando hacía el frente. Peter arrugo la frente; Remus estaba siendo el culpable de todo esto y no se conformaba con una sonrisa… aunque fuera una de sus adorables sonrisas.** 'Remus…' **Peter le llamo algo molesto. Remus lo miro y dejo caer los hombros.**

'no lo sé…' **Dijo el chico entre risas y Peter bufo rodando los ojos.** 'Tú pareces mas feliz cuando hablas de ella.' **Peter lo miro de reojo y pensó.** 'te sientes mas seguro. De todo, como si supieras que hacer y cuando… me recuerda mucho al chico que conocí en primero.' **Dijo seguro mientras lo miraba y Peter se sorprendió de eso.** 'No es que no me guste este nuevo tú, pero… ya sabes lo melancólico que soy…' **Remus rodo los ojos y se señalo con fastidio. Peter sonrió.** 'Supongo que cuando te veo con ella es como si volviera a ver a ese chico que se esforzaba demasiado y terminaba haciendo un momento inolvidable. Sí… es eso. Eres mas tú.' **Peter miro a Remus con una sonrisa… ya recordaba por qué le encantaba platicar siempre con él.**

'Bueno…' **Sirius los alcanzo poniéndose del lado de Peter, lo mas lejos de Remus.** 'Peter finalmente, tienes toda mi autorización respecto a esa chica.' **Peter lo miro y solo rodo los ojos para apretar el paso.**

'Oh…' **Remus se detuvo alarmado.** '¿Sentiste eso Peter? Apuesto a que sí.' **Peter lo miro sin entender.** 'Casi se me va el aire; por un segundo creí que moriría si Sirius no lo autorizaba. Solo imagina eso…' **¬¬ Sirius miro apático al licántropo que usaba sus dotes de sarcasmo.**

'No estoy hablando contigo.' **Sirius le contesto cruzándose de brazos.**

'salud por eso.' **Remus dijo levantando su mano. Peter rió, le encantaba que Remus pusiera en su lugar a Sirius de vez en cuando.** 'ahora… ¿A dónde capitán?' **Le hablo a Peter que solo lo miro y rió para quitarle el pergamino y mirar a su alrededor. Esa platica lo había hecho sentirse mejor… exactamente como Remus lo había descrito. Miro el bosque y señalo un camino.** '¿Seguro?' **Remus le pregunto con una ceja alzada.**

'Como que me llamo Peter.' **Sirius alzó una ceja al escucharlo tan seguro, sonrió de lado y Remus asintió.**

'Te sigo.' **Dijo Remus cediéndole el pergamino. Peter lo tomo y camino seguro adentrándose por el bosque.**

'Si yo también, Peter.' **Sirius lo sorprendió.** 'Pero eso ya lo sabes ¿no?' **Peter lo miro y asintió agradecido. Sirius lo despeino.** 'Eso es Colagusano…' **Peter rió empujando sus manos.**

 _¿Por qué hiciste eso Peter? ¿Por qué? No vale la pena… un secreto no vale la pena… no cuando tienes a estos amigos._

'Sigue molestando y te morderé el otro hombro.' **Remus lo separo de Peter, que rió ante el comentario de Remus.**

'Lo sabía, ¿ves Peter? Te lo dije.' **Sirius dijo alejándose de Remus y poniéndose junto a Peter como si fuera su protector. Remus los miro y rio divertido, le aliviaba saber que el tema pasado se había superado y que no volvería de nuevo… oh bueno, hasta que lo tocaran accidentalmente otra vez.**

'y te quejas de tu prima.' **Dijo el chico negando. Sirius bufo ofendido.**

'Yo no soy como esa…' **Dijo despectivo.** '¿Cierto Peter? Yo soy agradable, soy guapo…'

'Seguro…' **Remus dijo con sarcasmo.** 'Sobretodo agradable.' **Peter rio y cuando vio la cara de disgusto de Sirius borro la sonrisa al instante.** 'anda, deja de llorar y camina.'

'Bellatrix es guapa…' **Peter dijo solo para provocar a Sirius que solo hizo una sonido de asco.** 'Mas que tú.'

'Definitivamente.' **Remus le siguió el juego.**

'esperen a que le diga a James…' **Remus rio burlón.**

'Ohhh… ya nos va acusar con James.' **Se burlo y Sirius lo empujo, haciendo a Remus tambalear.**

'Por supuesto que si, eso que me dicen es una grosería' **Dijo el chico señalándolos de pies a cabeza. Peter y Remus reían.** 'Bellatrix es un tormento… a ella le gustabas Remus.' **trato de herirlo, Remus arrugo la frente y negó.**

'Me odiaba… corrección; me odia hasta la medula.' **Dijo el chico señalándose. Peter asintió y le sonrió.**

'como sea… no pueden decir ese tipo de cosas. No ustedes… son merodeadores.' **Dijo el chico sonriéndoles. Los otros dos vacilaron para terminar asintiendo.**

'Dejaremos eso si dejas de molestar a Peter con tu prima.' **Sirius lo medito por un momento…**

'Es que sus caras son… y de verdad no puedo creer que se fijara en ella, es un desastre…' **Comenzó a reír y Peter desvió la mirada.** 'No puedo creer que tú te fijaras en esa cosa horrorosa, de verdad Peter ¿en que estabas pensando? No… ¿Qué es lo que te gusto?'

'definitivamente, ella tiene un hermoso trasero.' **Remus dijo con una sonrisa y mirando al cielo.**

'¡Okaaaay! No volveré a decir nada.' **Sirius dijo tapándose los oídos y mirando con asco a Remus que solo estaba cruzado de brazos mirándolo desafiante.** 'solo no vuelvas a decir… ¡no! tengo una imagen... ¡qué asco, que asco! Mucho menos tú. No vuelvas a decir nada de ella Remus.' **Lo amenazo de frente con su dedo índice. Remus levanto solo una ceja y sonrió.**

'no molestes a Peter.' **Remus fue simple con la solución.**

'¿es una amenaza Lupin?' **Sirius dijo parándose derecho frente a un Remus que no se inmuto de sus movimientos intimidantes que ya habían hecho efecto en Peter.**

'Seh' **Dijo desenfadado y con ese gesto tranquilo en el rostro. Sirius lo miro y rió.**

'Hecho.' **Dijo mirando a Peter. Remus y Peter chocaron sus palmas y se giraron para caminar. Sirius sonrió algo orgulloso de sus dos amigos.** 'De igual forma de Bellatrix es de la última persona que quiero hablar…'

'No parece.' **Remus y Peter dijeron al mismo tiempo. Los tres rieron.**

'ya…' **Sirius levanto las manos dándose por vencido.** 'Además, tienen razón…' **Peter lo miro sorprendido de sus palabras.** '¿Por qué hablaría de una persona que me odia?' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros. Peter le sonrió porque sabía de lo que hablaba, ese nuevo trato de Bellatrix hacía Sirius desde que este fuera borrado de aquel árbol en Grimmauld Place, era espantoso y pasando lo grosero. Le admiraba mucho al chico canino; siempre le había admiraba mucho la fuerza y actitud hacía ese acontecimiento. Sirius hasta sonreía, sonreía aun a pesar de que ninguno de sus familiares le importaba lo que pasara con él. ¿Cómo lo hacía?**

 _Pues es un verdadero Gryffindor._

'Apuesto a que si fuera por ella, me mataría hasta hacerme desaparecer…' **Peter asintió y Sirius alzó ambas cejas sabiendo que había dicho algo acertado…**

'Woah…' **Remus se mareo y sacudió su cabeza con fuerza como si la estuvieran sosteniendo con fuerza y quisiera liberarse…**

" _Apuesto a que si fuera por ella…"_

'Sirius…' **Remus llamó al chico estirando su brazo. Pero Sirius solo alejo a Peter, que miraba a Remus sin saber que era lo que pasaba.**

'¿Qué le pasa?' **Peter le pregunto y Sirius negó sin saberlo.**

"… _me mataría hasta hacerme desaparecer…"_

'No lo sé, pero es mejor darle espacio.' **Sirius tenía el presentimiento que el lobo volvería, tal vez era solo paranoia pero esa voz en su cabeza era la culpable.**

" _me mataría…"_

'Sirius…' **Remus volvió a decir esta vez con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía una punzada en su cabeza.**

'Sirius.' **Peter llamó a Sirius pero este no sabía que hacer y no quería acercarse. Peter trago saliva pensando en las palabras que Remus le había dicho, estar en este tiempo… las cosas que pasaban podían cambiar a una persona. Podían cambiar su destino, su personalidad. Temió y se odio si es que Sirius dejaba de ser el chico intrépido y valiente de siempre solo por su culpa.** 'Tienes que ayudarlo.' **Peter le insistió, casi rogó. Pero Sirius solo abrió y cerro la boca con la misma mirada de miedo de antes.** 'Sirius vas a estar bien, solo…'

'No…' **Sirius lo interrumpió y lo miro a los ojos.** 'él me hizo esto.' **Dijo señalando su hombro.** 'Podría volver hacerlo…' **Dijo alejándose un poco mas de Remus, mientras que Peter negaba.**

" _A él no le gustaría verte llorar."_

'¿Por qué…' **Remus dijo con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitado.** '…hablo en pasado?' **Dijo cansado y chillo de dolor cuando sintió de nuevo la punzada en su cerebro.**

" _me mataría…"_

'Mataría…' **Escucharlo decir eso, no ayudo mucho a que Sirius se acercara.**

" _¡Sirius! ¡No, Sirius!"_

 **Remus abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor una sala oscura y luces… eran hechizos. Ataques. No podía enfocar nada… solo sentía el peligro en el aire.**

" _¡Remus!"_ **Era de nuevo esa voz… era pero ahora preocupada; como esa vez en el bosque cuando corría detrás de Ted.** _"¡Remus!"_

" _¡Harry, no te acerques ahí!"_

'Ha- Harry…' **Peter volteo con Remus y se le quedo mirando mientras el chico sujetaba su cabeza.**

'¿Harry?' **Recordó ese nombre. Lo recordó de Ted… de James Sirius… De Dominique… de Molly.** '¿Remus, quien es Harry?'

'Peter, de verdad aléjate.' **Sirius lo jalo de vuelta. Peter le hizo caso mientras trataba de recordar lo que Ted le había dicho de ese Harry.**

'No era importante…' **Sirius lo miro sin entender y solo rogó porque Peter no perdiera la cabeza también. Remus volvió quejarse y ambos lo miraron.**

 **Había luces y podía ver esa cabellera rosa chicle a lo lejos, mientras él corría hacía algo… alguien…**

'¿Ja-James?' **Sirius soltó a Peter e inmediatamente miro preocupado a Remus.**

'¿Qué sucede con James?' **Remus solo trataba de aguantar esa punzada en la cabeza que parecía querer explotarle.**

" _¡SIRIUSSSS!"_

" _Tranquilo; Escúchame… estoy aquí."_

" _¡Sirius, Sirius! ¡NOOO!"_ **Sintió un tirón en su cuerpo, algo frió recorrerle todo el cuerpo y entonces un empujón. Algo que lo hacía sentir completamente vacio. Esa risa… esa voz… no dejaba de hacer eco en su cabeza, no dejaba de quebrarlo, de ahogarlo… y entonces volteo su mirada buscando algo y lo encontró; un par de ojos azules mirándolo con tristeza. Hasta ese momento lo entendió, hasta que vio esos ojos sintió las palabras acalambrar cada uno de sus músculos y le dolió. Le dolía en su memoria y le dolía frente a Peter y a Sirius. Le dolía como la muerte…**

" _¡YO MATE A SIRIUS BLACK!"_

'¡NOOO!' **Remus grito con dolor y cayó al suelo vencido.** '¡No! ¡No! ¡No!' **Peter ignoro a Sirius y fue con Remus.**

'¡Peter!' **Sirius trato de regresarlo pero Peter no se detuvo y fue con Remus.**

'Remus, Remus, Remus…' **Peter lo llamo y solo consiguió un manotazo de Remus. Sirius negó y entendió lo que pasaba…**

'No Peter…' **Sirius fue hacía ellos. Alejo a Peter y lo miro a los ojos.** 'No Peter, así…' **Peter arrugó la frente y negó en cortó sin entender. Sirius trago saliva pero acerco sus manos a Remus que volvió a manotear, Sirius sintió un escalofrió y no negaba que su cuerpo se alejara ligeramente de Lunático por simple reacción.** 'Vamos Sirius...' **Se regaño así mismo y se volvió a acercar a Remus.** 'Peter tienes que acariciarlo…' **Peter alzó una ceja mirando como Sirius tocaba el cabello de Remus.** 'Y decirle que todo va a estar bien…' **Peter asintió.** 'Todo va a estar bien Remus…' **Sirius le dijo mirándolo.** 'Estas bien… todos están bien, ya… estoy aquí, tú estas aquí, escucha… escúchame Remus... estas bien, estas bien amigo.' **Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido de cómo Remus parecía casi embobado por esas palabras.** 'Estoy aquí Remus, estoy contigo… estas bien, estas…' **Sirius se tensó un poco cuando Remus tomo su muñeca con fuerza pero Peter toco su hombro para darle apoyo.** 'Estas bien.' **Sirius asintió y al final, notó que el chico solo quería ayudarse a sentar.** '¿Ya estas bien?' **Le pregunto a Remus que quito sus manos del cabello y se recargo en el tronco del árbol que estaba a sus espaldas. Remus negó luciendo agotado.**

'¿Qué me está pasando?' **Dijo el chico tragando saliva para finalmente cerrar los ojos. Ni Sirius, ni Peter tenían una respuesta para esa pregunta. El silencio se lo dijo a Remus, no lo sabría por si mismo y aunque prefería negarse la solución así mismo, no lo haría porque estaban en tiempos de auxilio y la mayor ayuda era necesaria…**

 _Además… quiero dejar de ver esas cosas._

'Ha-hacer conexión con él…' **Remus dijo débil, Sirius se acercó y le acaricio la oreja. Remus levanto la mirada y los miro a ambos.** 'con él.' **Sirius le sonrió de lado brindándole apoyo, reconociendo el miedo en la mirada de su lobuno amigo.** 'Mierda…' **Remus quito su mano y solo recargo su cabeza en el tronco sintiéndose vencido.**

'¿Qué sucede?' **Peter pregunto. Sirius suspiro largo y lo despeino.**

'Solo…' **Remus negó con la cabeza tratando de quitarse la sensación que tenía encima.** 'Solo… continuemos' **Se levanto y camino con un aura huraña e incomoda. Peter alzó una ceja mirando a Sirius.**

'¿Sirius, que quiere decir lo que dijo?' **Dijo en voz baja para que Remus no escuchara. Sirius miro a Remus y después a Peter, soltó un largo suspiro.**

'bueno, quiere decir que esto de la licantropía es peor de lo que imaginaba.' **Peter escucho, medito las palabras y volteo a ver a Remus que caminaba cabizbajo, con las manos dentro de los bolsos de la chamarra.** 'andando…' **Sirius lo ayudo a levantarse.** 'Que conociéndolo, seguro que quiere dejarnos atrás por alguna absurda idea de protección.' **Sirius bufo y Peter aunque se sentía algo mal por Remus de verdad agradeció que Sirius hubiera olvidado por un momento que estaba realmente molesto con él.**

 _Sabes… tal vez esa es su forma de ser un amigo inseparable y leal._

 _ **Tal vez.**_

 **OOoOO**

'A ti te quería ver jovencita…' **James tomó a Molly del brazo y la jalo hacía él.**

'Ah…' **Molly dijo al sentir que iba a resbalar.** 'James… ¿Qué… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?' **Dijo la pelirroja alejándose de él y mirándolo algo molesta. James le sonrió solo divertido**

'Solo quería saludar a alguien conocido…' **el chico despeino su cabello y Molly levanto una ceja.** 'Sabes he saludado como a 27 personas y no conozco a ninguna de ellas, necesitaba un rostro familiar.'

'¿Cómo que saludado? No hablaste con ninguna de ella ¿verdad?' **Molly miro a todas partes y eso solo provoco que James riera divertido.**

'¿siempre estas así de tensa?' **El chico le pregunto mirándola con esa seguridad en el rostro. Molly asintió sintiéndose algo patética al respecto.** '¡como sea Molly, hoy es un gran día!' **James abrió los brazos extasiado. La pelirroja miro una vez mas a su alrededor para ver si el chico había llamado la atención.**

'Okay, solo manten el perfil bajo…' **Le recomendó pero James solo trono la boca.**

'¡Hoy jugamos Quidditch!' **La pelirroja abrió los ojos aterrada.** 'No tú. Yo.' **Se señalo después de darle un ligero empujoncito que hizo tambalear a Molly.** 'hasta el clima es increíble.' **Molly se asomo a mirar el cielo y pudo ver un cielo despejado.** 'Es un buen augurio ¿no crees?' **James esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era tan alegre que Molly sonrió cálida.**

'¿De verdad te gusta, cierto?' **Molly lo miro recordando a su primito, James Sirius.** 'el Quidditch y volar…' **James asintió aunque vacilo un segundo después.**

'La verdad es que volar es increíble y el Quidditch… uff…' **Suspiro largo despeinándose el cabello.** 'Adrenalina pura, Molly.' **Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Molly vacilo pensando en las veces en las que tuvo que huir de "la cancha" que sus primos habían diseñado en los veranos en familia. Para alguien como ella, el Quidditch era adrenalina pero para huir de las bludger y las escobas que casi siempre le querían rebanar la cabeza.** 'pero lo mejor, lo mejor del Quidditch, es ver a un grupo de chicos golpearse por meter una bola en esos tres aros. Lo sé…' **Dijo sonriendo de lado.** 'Es absurdo y de verdad es energía malgastada pero… es entretenido. Es increíble como ponemos nuestra energía e intelecto en eso y eso lo hace mas divertido.' **Dijo entre risas mientras Molly alzaba una ceja algo confundida.** 'no me había dado cuenta de eso y de hecho lo estuve a punto de dejar.' **Levanto su dedo índice y la miro con agravio. Como si tuviera que ser mas expresivo.** 'hasta que Lily me lo dijo… bueno, me lo grito.' **Dijo el chico vacilando para después despeinar su cabello y sonreír al pensar en la pelirroja.** '¿Conoces a Lily?' **Se volteo a ver a Molly que se hizo ligeramente hacía atrás al sentir la energía nueva del chico. Sus ojos brillaban y sonreía como un niño cuando le llegan sus regalos de Navidad.** '¿Lily Evans?' **Molly lo miro con ternura pero James confundió su mirada con una de confusión.** 'Es pelirroja y es maso menos de esta estatura…' **Era mas alta que Molly, señalo su hombro sonriendo.** 'Suelo molestarla con eso…' **Dijo sonriente recordando las veces que le había dicho "Duende".** 'y… tienes estos ojos Molly.' **Molly rio divertida al escucharlo suspirar con ese tipo de suspiro.** 'hermosos… no, me quedo corto. Son esmeralda. Pero de verdad color esmeralda los compare con uno de los de pendientes de mamá y son iguales a los de Lily.' **Molly lo miro de reojo. Sí, a su familia no le iba nada mal económicamente pero tampoco era que tenían esmeraldas y otras joyas guardadas para compararlas con los ojos de la gente. Así que cuando escucho a James se impresiono un tanto de que hablara de joyas y esmeraldas con total naturalidad. Suponía que esa fortuna que tenía su tío Harry la había heredado de ese chico que tenía ahora a su lado.**

 _Bueno el tío Harry tampoco lo presume como si fuera la gran cosa. Supongo que eso lo saco de James…_

'Son igual de brillantes, profundos y bellos. De verdad sus ojos valen lo mismo o incluso mas que las joyas mismas.' **James se detuvo abriendo los ojos ligeramente, algo discreto volteo a ver de reojo a la pelirroja que lo miraba sabiendo porque tenía esa cara.**

'Tranquilo James, está bien…' **Molly le sonrió tratando de darle algo de calma. Aun así James no pudo evitar sonrojarse.** 'lo entiendo, ella te gusta. Es normal…' **estuvo a punto de decirle que era normal entre los novios. Pero algo le dijo que mejor se callara.**

'si, ehm… ella es muy linda.' **Dijo James al principio aun incomodo. Pero después pensó en Lily Evans y sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago.** 'Woah…' **Dijo James sorprendido mientras sonreía y tocaba su estomago.**

'¿estas bien?' **Molly le pregunto preocupada cuando el chico se detuvo de golpe. No quería ser la única de testigo si es que ahora a James le pasaba algo.**

'sí, sí… es solo que…' **James trago saliva y sonrió mirando al suelo.**

" _Eresh… eresh… despreciabl… James… James…_ _¿Qué eshta pasandoh…?"_

 **De nuevo esos ojos mirando sus avellanas orbitas; esos ojos esmeralda algo nublados por el alcohol que recorría su cuerpo. Esos ojos que mostraban pavor, confusión, vulnerabilidad y otro sentimiento...**

" _Tal vezh… Lily… Lily… a lo mejorsss… yo te… tú… no me odiash tantoh…"_

 **James se sonrojo al recordar como la chica asintió y volvió a besarlo con la misma ímpetu que antes. Podía sentir los labios de Lily en los suyos… y de pronto le entró el sentimiento y las ganas de verla. Quería saber de Lily, no importaba si era solo para que la chica rodara los ojos con fastidio cuando lo viera o la viera darse la vuelta para evitarlo, eso era mejor que nada. Escuchar sus quejidos, sus regaños, su saludos políticamente educados, la forma en que lo retaba con la mirada, la forma en la que le hablaba a sus amigos, como saludaba a los profesores, como los profesores la saludaban a ella, los codazos que le daba a Marlene en el gran comedor, como estudiaba, como escribía, extrañaba escucharla discutir de cosas importante pero que a nadie mas le interesaban; ni siquiera a Remus, extrañaba sus caras chuscas con lo de Remus. La extrañaba, extrañaba toda su presencia.**

'sí, tiene una piel hermosa…' **termino James sonriendo con algo de melancolía. Molly lo volvió a mirar con ternura. Ahora lo entendía; entendía porque James había salido primero a detener a Voldemort sin importarle si traía varita o no.**

'¿una piel hermosa?' **James volteo hacía atrás y encontró a Ted.** 'y yo creí que era malo en los cumplidos.' **Ted dijo entre risas mientras caminaba hacía ellos, con el cabello azul y la mochila en el hombro.** '¿Qué tal dormiste amigo?' **Molly miro a todas partes nerviosa.**

'Teddy, baja la voz.' **Le pidió la pelirroja pero Ted solo asintió con poca importancia.**

'Ted…' **James lo miro sonriente. Sin olvidar lo que había descubierto.** 'Teddy, Teddy, Teddy…' **Dijo el Potter mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Ted se miro algo incomodo.**

'Si, soy yo.' **Dijo el metamorfomago abriendo los brazos. James sonrió de lado sintiendo de nuevo melancolía por todo esto. Era hijo de Remus, no podía creerlo pero era cierto. Por eso ese rostro, por eso tanto amor… Lo entendía todo ahora y quería abrazarlo. Quería que le contara todos y él le quería contar todo lo que sabía de su padre.** '¿pudiste hablar con Peter?' **Entonces el estado de animo de James cambió, borro la sonrisa lentamente y suspiro largo. No fue difícil para Ted deducirlo.** 'Bueno James…' **Dijo el chico dándole un golpe amigable a su brazo.** 'seguro puedes hacerlo hoy. Tranquilo, Peter es un gran sujeto.' **Lo miro y solo asintió aun sintiéndose algo molesto con el chico rata.** '¡tengo una idea!' **Dijo Ted mirándolo con los abiertos y con emoción se acerco a él.** 'hoy hay Quidditch—tienes que poner mi nombre en alto muchacho.' **James rió y trono la boca ofendido por su petición.** 'Peter y yo podemos ir… bueno, todos iremos a verte claro.' **Dijo Ted sonriéndole y abriendo los brazos como si fuera lo mas obvio.**

'Ted eso no suena para nada seguro.' **Molly le recordó.** '¿Qué tal si alguien lo reconoce?' **Señalo a James con el pulgar mientras se tensaba de los hombros. Ted miro a James por un rato y James lo miro a él y ambos respiraron profundo para terminar de decir al mismo tiempo:**

'¡Nah!' **manotearon en una pose desenfadada.**

'tendría una terrible suerte y la verdad es que todo parece fluir esta mañana.' **Dijo el chico mirando hacía la dirección del sauce. James sonrió con alegría sabía que se refería a Remus.** 'además si yo juego Molly, terminare haciendo un desastre.' **Dijo abriendo los brazos.** 'No he entrenado nada y… James bueno, él ya sabe las tácticas y forma de juego. Además tiene la condición para volar.' **James le guiño un ojo a Molly que solo negó sin estar del todo convencida.**

'Anda Molly, relájate.' **James le dio un "amistoso" golpe en la espalda que la hizo quejarse del dolor.** 'bueno al menos así dejaste de pensar en eso.' **Dijo el chico entre risas y cada vez que hacía eso, Molly no podía evitar imaginar a James Sirius con esa personalidad.**

'Sí, Molly. Oye, es mi debut en el equipo…' **Dijo el chico y luego se detuvo.** 'Bueno el de James…' **Señalo al chico pero después se señalo así mismo mirando hacía el techo.** 'Bueno el mío pero de él… él de ambos…'

'nos quedo claro.' **Dijo James entre risas despeinando su cabello. Ted rió y dejo caer los hombros. Para después mirarlo algo extrañado…**

 _¿Por qué me despeino el cabello? Eso… se sintió extraño._

'Y no pienso perdérmelo.' **Dijo el metamorfomago guiándole un ojo a la pelirroja, para dejar lo de James aun lado.**

 _Seguramente solo está de buen humor…_

'Todos estaremos ahí…' **Dijo Ted abriendo los brazos.** 'Aunque no queramos.' **Sonrió travieso haciendo su cabello azul turquesa. James rió divertido al pensar en Remus lidiando con descifrar lo que significaba esos cambios de color. Molly miro a James y alzó una ceja al escuchar la risa del chico mas fuerte de lo normal.** 'recuerda que juegan contra Gryffindor.' **James borró la sonrisa de golpe.**

'oh no…' **Dijo James con un semblante preocupado.** 'Nadie me dijo que íbamos a jugar contra Gryffindor.' **Miro a Molly, pero inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a Ted. Que solo lo miro desanimado, entendiéndolo desde el principió.**

'Oh vamos James…' **Ted le dijo. ¬¬** 'Es solo un partido…' **Dijo el chico y a James le dolió un poco esa frase.**

 _Aunque entiéndelo un poco a Remus no le gusta tanto el Quidditch…_

 **Eso solo provoco una sonrisa en el rostro del Potter al imaginar de nuevo a Remus como papá. Dándole a Teddy en vez de escobas, toda clase de libros…**

 _Nosotros nos encargaremos de las escobas muy seguramente..._

'¿Qué le pasa últimamente?' **Molly le murmuro a Ted que solo dejo caer los hombros haciendo su cabello purpura.**

'Solo espero que cambie de idea.' **Ted dijo sonriendo de lado mientras seguía tratando de descifrar que le pasaba a James.** 'él es realmente bueno volando.' ¡ **Aja! Lo que pasaba era que Teddy realmente quería ganarle a Gryffindor y James era una pieza fundamental para eso. Lo había visto volar y…**

 _¡Olvidemos de lo bien que hablaría de mi! eso no importa… lo importante es que ese partido sería pan comido y estaríamos mas cerca de ganar la copa._

'¡Ted! Eso es trampa.' **Molly le dio un manotazo haciendo que Ted saltara del susto.** '¿No se supone que ustedes los tejones son muy estrictos con eso?' **Ted asintió algo sonrojado, haciendo su cabello naranja caramelo.**

'sehh Molly…' **Dijo el chico sobando su brazo.** 'Pero también somos muy fijados en las promesas. Y… bueno James había dicho…'

'espera…' **James lo interrumpió, haciendo que Molly y Ted lo miraran a ver. Ted de nuevo con el cabello turquesa, esta vez mas verdoso. Se hizo mas claro cuando James lo señalo con su dedo índice.** '¿Por qué demonios eres un Hufflepuff?' **Dijo con una ceja levantada. Teddy se quedo ligeramente boquiabierto sin saber que contestar, sobre todo porque Molly se cruzo de brazos y lo miro con una sonrisa de ganadora, mostrándole su punto. Ted arrugo la frente y trato de defender su orgullo Hufflepuff.**

'¡Oigan, no es hacer trampa!' **Dijo abriendo los brazos y con una voz algo fastidiada.** 'Solo digo que si ya trabajaste en ir a los entrenamientos y todo eso. Es injusto que nos dejes abajo…' **Le dijo a James que negó porque esa no era la respuesta que buscaba.**

'No, Ted habló de…'

'Jimmy se va a molestar muchísimo contigo.' **Molly interrumpió a James.** 'él y todos los niños. Se supone que eres su ejemplo a seguir Ted. ¿Qué crees que es lo que piensen cuando vean en el partido a alguien que no eres tú?' **Ted rodo los ojos y se encorvo algo cansado del mismo sermón.**

 _Yo no pedí ser ejemplo, Molly…_

'ellos… ¡no sé!' **Ted agito sus brazos en el aire tratando de borrar las caras de molestia de James Sirius y Fred, la cara de tristeza de Louis y Lucy, lo hacían sentirse peor.** 'Es que… es injusto.' **termino haciendo pucheros y cruzándose de brazos. Haciendo su cabello naranja rojizo.** 'Te odio…' **Le dijo mirando a Molly que solo sonrió de lado divertida.** 'Pero que valiente de tu parte Gryffindor.' 

'Oye… no espera.' **James interrumpio las miradas de esos dos.** '¿Quieres contestarme primero la pregunta?'

'Si Ted. ¿quieres contestar la pregunta?' **Molly le dijo y Ted solo bufo haciendo su cabello mas naranja.**

'Sabes que Molly… estas siendo muy… muy…' **Entonces su cabello se comenzó a aclarar hasta tornarse rubio y su semblante se entristeció.** 'Victoire…' **Molly escucho su murmuro. Y lo miro de pronto como si se tratara de un perrito mojado.**

'Oh Tedd…'

'¿Por qué eres de Hufflepuff?' **James dijo esta vez levantando ambos brazos. Ted lo miro y sonrió al ver la cara de desesperación de James.**

'¿pues porque será?' **Dijo Ted entre risas acercándose a él.** 'Porque es la mejor casa.' **Le despeino ahora a él el cabello. Y James solo lo miro para sonreír algo divertido.**

'Eres bueno en esto Tejoncito…' **Le dijo cruzándose de brazos y moviendo su dedo índice de arriba abajo mientras sonreía de lado, sabiendo que Ted lo había escuchado desde el principió y que no le diría nada.** 'eso es mucho mas natural para mi…' **Dijo James sabiendo que era la misma táctica que Remus había usado durante años. Ted rió divertido.** 'Pero es bueno que sepas que yo puedo contra esos juegos mentales suyos…' **Ted alzó una ceja sin entender. James lo miro un poco mas… hasta que Ted desvió la mirada algo incomodo. El Potter sonrió para después suspirar largo.** 'No prometo nada y lo siento...' **Volteo a ver a Molly, pero mas que nada miraba el escudo que llevaba su túnica.** 'Pero soy un Gryffindor y… bueno ya lo había dicho desde antes.' **Ted sonrió haciendo su cabello poco a poco azulado.** 'Jugare para Hufflep…'

'¡Genial, genial, genial!' **Ted lo abrazo fuertemente y James abrió los ojos al sentir la fuerza del chico, que era la de cualquier chico de 17 años.** '¡Vamos acabar con ellos!' **Le dijo una vez que James se quito las manos de encima y lo miro divertido.** 'bueno… solo trata de que no les duela tanto ¿hecho?' **Dijo el chico guiñándole el ojo. James rió y asintió.**

'ordena, ya sabes…' **Dijo James con sarcasmo y Ted rió para empujarlo amistosamente. James lo miro un poco mas...**

 _Puedo acostumbrarme a eso._

 **James pensó al recordar que ese chico vivía con él.**

 _Tal vez es por eso que Remus lo deja conmigo. Es obvio que a Sirius lo fastidia. Entonces seguro que por eso lo deja conmigo._

'Oye Ted…' **James le llamo al verlo cargar a Molly mientras gritaba como es que su equipo iba a destruir a los leones de Hogwarts. Molly termino por asentir cuando Ted la cargo sin prestar atención a su falda.** 'Ted, puedo ver su ropa interior...' **James dijo entre risas y Molly se puso roja de la cara.**

'¡Bájame ahora mismo Edward!' **Molly le grito al chico de Hufflepuff que solo hizo una sonido de disgusto y se detuvo para bajarla. Su cabello estaba algo rojizo, a Molly no le importo realmente, ella estaba mas roja de la cara.**

'No me llames Edward.' **Dijo el chico desviando la mirada al suelo con un claro gesto en el rostro. James rió haciendo que Molly se sonrojara mas y Ted solo soltara un bufido de malagana.**

'Tranquila Molly, no alcance a ver nada.' **Dijo James para tranquilizarla.** 'Y ahora Ted.' **Puso su mano en el hombro del chico, que lo miro y respiro para dejar ese tono sangre y cambiarlo por un castaño. James sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago.**

 _Wow… es… es como Remus. Es increíble que no me diera cuenta de su parecido… ¡Por Merlín! Lily tiene razón, seguramente una parte de mi cabeza tiene aire en lugar de razonamiento…_

'¿Qué?' **El chico contesto algo rudo pero sin dejarle de sonreír. James lo miro y sonrió apretando los labios.**

'¿Podemos hablar?' **Dijo el Potter y Ted borro la sonrisa para poner su tono de preocupación un tono amarillo huevo.** 'oye tranquilo, no estamos en casa…' **Molly y Ted intercambiaron miradas.** 'Aunque bueno, si somos sinceros, tengo algo de derecho en ese sentido.' **James dejo caer los hombros y sonrió de lado para comenzar a caminar.** 'Después de todo…' **Sonrió pensando en Remus.** 'por algo tu papá me dio el trabajo.' **Volteo a mirarlo sonriéndole abiertamente, provocando ciertos escalofríos en ambos chicos del presente.** 'Anda Ted. No te regañare… pero necesito hablarte de Remus.' **Ted abrió los ojos y reaccionó para caminar hacía él. James sonrió con ternura.**

 _Por Merlín es tan obvio; lo extraña muchísimo. Arghhh Remus… tú no eres así… bueno… no lo harías. No. No lo dejarías…Naaah… una oveja es lo que vive debajo de esa piel de lobo. Tú no podrías dejar a este chico…_

'¿Qué es lo que haces?' **Molly lo detuvo nerviosa.** '¿Por qué él dijo eso?' **Le murmuro señalando a James que ya caminaba alejándose de ambos. Ted trago saliva, tampoco sabía porque esa última frase de James le había movido algo dentro pero…**

'Molly te cuento luego. Ahora quiero ir con él.' **Le dijo señalando a James con urgencia. Molly lo miro y cerro los ojos para después abrirlo y sacudir su cabeza con algo de frustración.**

'Ted… concentrate por favor.' **Le suplico. Ted hizo una gesto de dolor.** 'Lo sé, sé que es difícil. Pero…' **apretó la manga de su túnica porque podía sentir esa energía desboradar del cuerpo del metamorfomago.** 'Ted, escuchame.' **Lo miro a los ojos tratando (inútilmente) que reaccionara.** 'ellos son del pasado. Ted, no puedes decirles nada.' **Ted trago saliva sintiendo un nudo en su garganta cuando trato de resbalar por ella.** 'Sería peligroso Teddy…' **Molly ablando su tono, cuando vio la mirada de dolor de Ted.** '¿lo entiendes, verdad? No sabemos como podrían reaccionar… y sí, cambia algo en ellos podría… podría…' **Miro a su alrededor para que Ted entendiera lo que Molly le trataba de decir.** 'El tío Harry podría cambiar y…' **Ted arrugo la frente y miro a Molly. Sintió poco a poco un calor en la boca del estomago y su cabello inconscientemente se torno a un castaño rojizo.**

'claro…' **Dijo el chico enderezándose.** 'Harry.' **Dijo raspando las palabras.**

'Ted…' **Molly le hablo algo confundida, por el gesto inconforme de Ted.**

'No Molly, tienes razón.' **Dijo el chico asintiendo.** 'que conozca con total libertad a mi padre puede ser peligroso para Harry… porque al final, todo esto se trata de Harry.' **Molly sintió un nudo en el estomago y se dio cuenta que ella no era la ideal para hacer entender a Ted.** '¿Puedo borrarle la memoria, sabes?' **Dijo Ted regresando a ella. Molly abrió los ojos y Ted solo apreto los labio muy en el fondo sabiendo que no se atrevería hacerlo. Aun así no se lo dio a Molly porque quería que supieran que sí, estaba molesto con su padrino.** 'porque suena bastante justo borrarle el único recuerdo de mi a mi padre ¿cierto?'

'Teddy yo…' **Pero Ted no la dejo terminar.**

'Ya estoy harto de que todo siga tratándose de él.' **James se detuvo y volteo a ver a Ted que solo agitaba sus mano y le hablaba molesto a Molly, que solo se hacía para atrás algo impresionada del tono rojo que Teddy usaba.** 'no quiero que se trate de mi. Pero…' **Ted se detuvo aclarando su cabello para en e momento en el que arrugo la frente se volviera a tornar de rojo sangre.** 'solo quisiera por una vez en mi vida que puedo tener el control de mis decisiones.'

'¿Teddy?' **Molly volteo rápido hacía James, el chico los miraba confundido.** '¿Estas bien?' **Ted asintió respirando un par de veces hasta hacer ese cabello de nuevo castaño rojizo. Eso era algo.** 'te cansaste amigo…' **James rió señalándolo, Ted trago saliva y sonrió divertido al notar que estaba respirando agitado. Después miro a Molly y se sintió terriblemente mal. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada después de todo.**

'Lo siento Molly…' **Dijo el chico acercándose con ella y la pelirroja solo asintió.** 'Tienes razón.' **Molly lo miro de nuevo algo afligida, por los ojitos de perrito que tenía encima.** 'Yo… prometo no decir nada estúpido. ¿Hecho?' **Molly sonrió con ternura al ver a Teddy sonreír. Siempre sonreía. Y nunca se había puesto a pensar si le era difícil o no… conocía la historia de Ted, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que significaba, en como se sentía. Ahora estaba segura que probablemente ninguno de sus primos lo había hecho también. Para ellos; Teddy significaba diversión, sonrisas y metidas de pata. Pero ahora que lo había escuchado hablar así…**

 _Tal vez lo extraña mas de lo que imaginamos._

'Te veo luego Molly.' **Dijo Ted apretando ligeramente su mejilla para irse con James. Molly asintió.** 'Porque tú bastardo, me debes algo…' **James rió y le quito las manos de su cabello.**

'No lo despeines muchacho…' **James le dijo empujándolo. Ted rió haciendo su cabello violeta eléctrico.** '¿Qué mierda te pasa en la cabeza?' **Dijo James sonriente, terminando por soltar una ruidosa risa. Imaginando esos cambios con la presencia de un Remus adulto.** '¿no se supone que tendrías que ser mas serio, Premio Anual?' **Ted resoplo, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su propia nuca.**

'Déjale eso a los ancianos del 78…' **Lo miro de reojo y James abrió la boca ofendido para darle un codazo haciendo reír a Ted.**

'Mas respeto niño. O estarás castigado por el resto de tu vida.'

'Suerte con eso…' **Ted mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no decía otra cosa mas que…**

 _Ahh por cierto… Y Soy un Merodeador._

'si, lo sé.' **Dijo James ahora mas ansioso por contarle todo.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿Seguro que te sientes mejor ?' **Lysander le pregunto impidiendo la salida.** 'Puedes quedarte, lo sabes. Yo ya le dije a algunos maestros…'

'No tenías.' **Lorcan le dijo amable, sonriéndole.** 'Estoy mejor Lys, mucho mejor.' **Dijo el chico terminando de acomodarse la bufanda. Lysander trago saliva y termino por asentir.** '¿Me das mi mochila?' **Lorcan estiro el brazo y Lysander miro la mochila de su gemelo.** 'Puedo hacerlo. Además, no es como si llevara mucho material.' **Lorcan dijo entre risas. Lysander sonrió y le dio su mochila (no de tanta buena gana como Lorcan esperaba).** '¿Nos vamos?' **Dijo el gemelo tratando de retener sus ganas de huir de ahí. Donde había pasado horas mirando a Hunter y recordando lo que le había pasado. Era un alivio que el uniforme le cubriera cada parte de su cuerpo donde se había tallado tratando de quitarse la sensación en la piel.**

'Si.' **Lysander dijo después de examinarlo por última vez. Se dio la media vuelta para abrir la puerta, Lorcan sonrió cuando escucho el ruido de afuera y cuando iba a dar un paso Lysander cerro la puerta. El gemelo lo miró pidiéndole una explicación.** '¿Estas seguro que te sientes mejor?' **Lysander le pregunto y Lorcan asintió, aguantándose las ganas de gritarlo, porque si lo gritaba entonces Lysander sabría que algo no estaba bien.** 'Lorcan, no quiero que te apresures. Entiende que tienes que cuidarte y si…'

'e-estoy… estoy bien, Lys.' **Dijo Lorcan interrumpiendo su sermón.** 'Te lo aseguro. Tome mis medicinas y termine de hacer los deberes… estoy listo.' **Lysander suspiro una última vez y asintió para terminar de abrir la puerta. Lorcan quería correr, quería salir y respirar el aire de afuera. Quería sumergirse en la biblioteca, o salir a caminar a los pasillos cerca de los jardines, quería quitarse la bufanda en el invernadero de platas exóticas, quería ver a Teddy, quería hablar con Sirius…**

'Tranquilo, puedes tropezar.' **Lysander lo detuvo del antebrazo mientras bajaban las escaleras. Lorcan asintió y nuevamente tuvo que esconder esas ganas de salir de esa torre.** 'Ahora… tengo que ir a una reunión del equipo de Quidditch.' **Lorcan asintió escuchándolo.** 'Te dejare en el aula y de ahí me iré, ya pedí permiso de ausentarme esta clase. Igual necesito que te quedes ahí, hasta que vaya por ti y vayamos a la siguiente aula. ¿puedes esperarme Lorcan?' **Lorcan asintió. Lysander le sonrió despeinando su cabello corto, su corte idéntico a él, Lorcan miro de reojo su mano y Lysander sintió algo de vergüenza por haberle quitado su cabellera y ocultárselo. Separo su mano y tomo algo de distancia, Lorcan lo miro tratando de entender…**

'Lys…' **Lorcan habló con una voz chiquita y frágil. Lysander lo miro y sintió un pequeño escalofrío al ver los ojos del muchacho.** '¿estas…?'

'¡ahí!' **Lorcan y Lysander voltearon al mismo tiempo al escuchar ese grito… o mas bien gruñido.** '¡Sabía que algún día tenías que salir de ahí!' **Lorcan sonrió al verla. Lysander se puso frente a él como si fuera una muralla que los separara.**

'Roxanne…' **Lorcan dijo casi como un suspiro.**

'Lorcan, ¿hasta cuando te ibas a decidir bajar?' **La chica camino hacía ellos, ignorándole que Lysander estuviera separándolo.** 'he estado esperándote todo el día…' **Lorcan sintió un cálido sentimiento en la boca del estomago cuando la escucho decir eso.** 'te guarde un muffin de chocolate…' l **a chica miro sus manos.** 'Bueno… tuve que comérmelo porque se estaba haciendo duro pero… te lo guarde, Lorcan.' **Lorcan rió y Lysander lo miro de reojo sintiendo un vacio en su estomago.**

'Hol…' **Lysander bajo la mano con la que se supone iba a saludar a Roxanne y lo jalo para seguir con su camino. Lorcan miro extrañado a Lysander.** 'Lys…'

'¿A dónde vas, ahora?' **Roxanne le pregunto ignorando completamente a Lysander que era quien estaba controlando las acciones de su gemelo.** 'oye… aun podemos bajar por algo al gran comedor. ¿Quieres un pan tostado?' **Lorcan la miro y después a su hermano.**

'Él no quiere nada.' **Lysander contesto serio aun jalando a Lorcan. Poniéndose entre la chica y él.** 'Largo de aquí Weasley, él no quiere hablar contigo.'

'Podemos ponerle mermelada de zarzamora y crema de mani. Sabe delicioso con crema de mani.' **Lorcan sonrió pero de nuevo fue jalado por Lysander.**

'Tiene que ir a clase…' **Lysander rápido. Pero Roxanne seguía caminando a su paso.**

'Si, no te gusta el pan tostado, podemos probar con algo salado…' **Lysander rodo los ojos y continuo con su camino.** '¿Qué te parece el spaghetti? ¿Te gusta?' **Lorcan asintió en corto aun a pesar de casi ir tropezando.** 'Oye cuidado, vas a tirarlo.' **Fue la primera vez que la chica se dirigió al mayor.**

'Eso no te importa. Él está bien.' **Dijo Lysander apretando el paso. Roxanne rodo los ojos hasta que un sonido detuvo su mirada en el suelo, Lorcan había tirado su mochila y todas sus cosas estaban regadas.**

'Te lo dijeee…' **Roxanne dijo victoriosa.** 'Pero eso es lo que pasa cuando te levantas de un pésimo humor hacía la vida.' **Lysander miro molesto a Lorcan, el chico solo negó y bajo la mirada disculpándose.** 'Tranquilo, te ayudo…' **Roxanne le dijo dejando caer los hombros para caminar por las cosas del chico. Lysander alzó una ceja, soltó a Lorcan y fue por las cosas de su hermano.**

'No las toques desastre…' **Roxanne se detuvo y lo miro ofendida.**

'¿A quien le dices desastre Grinch?' **Roxanne se adelanto y comenzó a recoger las cosas de Lorcan con mayor velocidad. Lysander la miro e hizo los mismo.**

'Vas a contaminarlas…' **Dijo el chico con varios libro en sus brazos mientras Roxanne levantaba sus plumas y pergaminos y ese cuaderno amarillo que Lysander se negó a levantar.**

'Voy a… eres un grosero.' **Dijo Roxanne con agresividad.** 'Pues si yo voy a contaminarlos, tú los vas a pudrir.' **Dijo la chica empujándolo para levantar el último libro haciendo que Lysander tirara todo lo que había levantado.**

'Mira lo que hiciste tonta.' **Lorcan se removió algo incomodo, no le gustaba que Lysander hablara así.** 'ahora tendré que recogerlo todo de nuevo.' **Roxanne bufo y volvió a empujarlo con su cadera.** 'Ya basta Weasley.'

'Pues no lo hagas, nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.' **Roxanne camino para levantar lo que Lysander dejo caer.** 'yo lo empecé hacer y tú… ¡Oye!' **La morena se quejo caundo Lysander manoteo las cosas que tenía en los brazos haciendo que volvieran a caer.** '¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué acaso quieres hacerle a todos la vida miserable?'

'Largo de aquí, nadie te pidió que lo hicieras…' **Lysander comenzó a levantar las cosas con mayor velocidad. La chica cuando vio sus intenciones no tardo en hacer lo mismo mientras lo empujaba.**

'yo lo quiero hacer. Quiero hablar con él.'

'¿Por qué?' **Lysander dijo esquivando el cuaderno amarillo para quitarle a Roxanne el libro que estaba por tomar.**

'Porque es mi amigo.' **Dijo la chica tratando de tomar otro libro pero Lysander lo tomo primero.**

'él no es tu amigo.' **Dijo el chico acelerando, sus manos tomaban todo o sino se lo arrebataban a Roxanne, quien aunque tratara de hacer lo mismo fallaba.** 'créeme no quiere que hables con él. esta bien y no necesita tu ayuda.' **Finalmente dijo Lysander con las manos llenas de las cosas de Lorcan. Tomo la mochila y comenzó a meter todo.**

'¿Por qué no quieres que me le acerque?' **Roxanne le pregunto en el suelo, mirándolo. Lysander suspiro largo.** 'Oye…' **Roxanne lo empujo del hombro y Lysander la miro con la frente arrugada.**

'Porque eres tonta y una verdadera perdida de tiempo. ¿Por qué Lorcan debería de acercarse a ti? Eres patética… y odiosa.' **El chico se levanto para mirarla desde arriba como si fuera poca cosa.** 'Ahhh y también me dijo que no hablaría contigo, ni con ninguno de tus extraños familiares. Así que… desaparece.' **El chico se dio la media vuelta para con Lorcan.** 'déjalo así.' **Lysander le dijo a Lorcan que estiro la mano por su mochila pero esta vez Lysander lo ignoro y la cargo el mismo.** 'ni se te ocurra, lo prometiste.' **Le recordó cuando vio que su hermano miraba a la Ravenclaw que aun estaba en el suelo. Lorcan lo miro con ojos de perrito mojado, Lysander trago salvia pero desvio la mirada.** 'Vámonos ya…' **Lo jalo de la túnica.**

'Pero Lys…' **Lorcan trato de hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero Lysander solo apretó mas la manga de su túnica porque sabía que se regresaría a ayudarla.**

'Lo prometiste.' **Dijo el chico como único recurso.** 'Solo estoy tratando de que cumplas tu promesa Lorcan, ni siquiera debería de hacer eso. Anda… querías salir a clases, vamos a clases.' **Lorcan bajo la mirada y lo siguió.**

'¡te falta este!' **Roxanne se escucho con su voz desafinada a lo lejos del pasillo. Lysander solo gruño y no se detuvo, en cambio Lorcan volteo hacía atrás y vio a la chica sosteniendo en el aire su cuaderno amarillo.** '¡Este te gusta! ¡Te falta este!' **Grito saltando para alcanzarlo. Lorcan se detuvo en seco y Lysander tuvo que detenerse para no tirarlo.**

'Luego se lo pido.' **Lysander le dijo intentando que continuara. Pero Lorcan lo miro y arrugo ligeramente su frente.**

'No.' **fue todo lo que dijo para quitar su mano de su manga.**

'Lorcan, tú me dijste que…'

'No voy a hablarle.' **Dijo el chico con algo de molestia y dolor.** 'solo quiero mi cuaderno.' **Dijo el chico tratando de recordara que ese cuaderno era importante.** 'es mi regalo.' **Dijo el chico y Lysander solo desvio la mirada molesto.**

'Apresurate.' **Dijo Lysander cruzándose de brazos. Lorcan lo miro para después voltearse con Roxanne.**

'¡Lorcan tu cuaderno! ¡Tu cuaderno!' **Dijo la chica y se detuvo algo cansada cuando vio a Lorcan acercarse con la misma timidez de antes.** 'Tu cuader… tu cuaderno.' **Se lo mostro y Lorcan solo sonrió débilmente para tomarlo.** '¿Guantes?' **Dijo la chica tocando sus manos cubiertas.** '¿Estas bien?' **Lorcan la miro y después a Lysander, solo asintió.** 'Lorcan, escucha. Lo último que me dijiste me consterno un poco…' **Comenzó con esa tarabita y habladuría que incrementaba de velocidad y tono agudo.** 'me refiero a que, me ppone algo nerviosa que dejemos las clases de pociones, porque le dije a Slughorn que las tomaba pero como es obvio no las he tomado y entonces puedes ser, solo puede ser, hay una gran posibilidad que pase que si tú no sigues ayudándome Slughorn se de cuenta y repruebe la materia y no solo eso, seguro mis mpadres se van a molestar y me quitaran mi escoba y entonces mi vida seguro acabe. Así que de verdad te agradecería que porfavorvuelvasayudarme,voyaconcentrarmemasyteprometoque…'

'Lorcan.' **Lysander le llamo al escuchar el tono agudo de la chica. Lorcan lo volteo a ver y después a Roxanne. Miro su cuaderno y solo agacho la mirada.**

'Lorcan, voy a comportarme. De verdad…' **Roxanne lo intento calmada pero la expresión de Lorcan no cambió.** 'lo prometiste, tú me dijiste que…' **Lorcan la miro recordándole a Lysander y así menos quiso contestarle.**

'¡Lorcan! **' Lysander se volvió a escuchar y Lorcan solo sintió un apretón en su pecho. Cerro los ojos y negó para despedirse de Roxanne.**

'Pero, ¡espera!' **La chica lo tomo del antebrazo y lo jalo haciendo que Lorcan se regresara y chocara contra ella.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo la chica al ver los ojos de Lorcan abiertos de par en par. Pero bueno es que no estaban así por el impacto… estaban así porque estaba cerca de ella. Porque sintió algo raro en el estomago cuando cayó en sus brazos, sintió las rodillas gelatina y los labios le picaban tanto, un cosquilleo lo recorrió cuando vio los labios de Roxanne tan cerca.**

" _Cierra los ojos…"_

 **Escucho la voz de Eddy en su cabeza y sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago. Poco a poco se aclaraba todo… todo con Roxanne. Hasta que Lysander interrumpió.**

'¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?' **Lysander lo jalo de nuevo, Roxanne se disculpo con la mirada.** '¿estas bien?' **Lorcan estaba trabado, sentía todavía todas esas emociones como para contestar con un bien. La verdad es que no lo sabía, no sabía si tener poco aire en los pulmones era estar bien.**

'Lo lamento, de verdad. Yo solo quería hablar con…' **Lysander la callo poniendo su mano frente a ella.** '¡Oye! no fue mi intención… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? no tienes que ser así de grosero, entiendo que lo lastime pero…'

'Te lo voy a repetir otra vez.' **Lysander la detuvo y Roxanne lo miro boquiabierta. Se cruzo de brazos y trono la boca** 'Desaparece.'

'Vuélveme hablar así y te prometo que voy a partirte en dos.' **Roxanne lo empujo y Lysander sintió un calor por todo su cuerpo.**

'Lys…' **Se contuvo en regresársela cuando escucho la voz de dolor de Lorcan, lo miro y el chico se tocaba el centro de su pecho como si fuera incomodo. Lysander miro a Roxanne la barrió con la mirada y mejor se dio la media vuelta para tomar a Lorcan de la manga e irse de una buena vez de ahí.**

'Eso es… ¡solo lárgate!' **Roxanne le grito, Lysander no se volteo y Lorcan camino a su par para no crear mas problemas.** '¡Esto no se ha acabado Lorcan!' **Dijo la chica señalándolo. Pero ninguno de los dos volteo. Estaba desesperada, era la primera vez que ninguno de los dos reaccionaba a algo… era extraño y no podía negar que la fastidiaba. Era la primera vez que no lo conseguía…**

 _La segunda… Quidditch. Quidditch._

 **La chica solo se cruzo de brazos algo molesta y se dio la media vuelta para ir a su siguiente clase. Literalmente arrastraba la mochila en una pose encorvada y desanimada. Pensando en la forma en la que pasaría la clase de Pociones, pensando si habría alguna posibilidad de entrar al equipo de Quidditch ahora que había escuchado que Davies; el capitán no se recuperaría en meses para poder volver a volar. De un momento a otro se le quitaron las ganas de comer, solo quería tumbarse en su cuarto o mejor aun… solo quería volar para despejar su mente.**

'…Roxanne lo hizo realmente estallar pero él no apareció.' **La morena se detuvo y se asomo hacía esa voz, muy conocida.**

'Es increíble que se te ocurriera eso James…' **Claro, era su primito. Acompañado de…**

 _¿Alice?_

'Lo sé…' **Roxanne alzó una ceja sin entender porque James se despeinaba tanto el cabello.** 'es solo que Rox dijo que le ayudaba a pociones.' **La morena parpadeo con los ojos abiertos.**

 _¿Hablan de Lorcan? ¿Por qué hablan de Lorcan?_

'pero todo lo que conseguimos es que llegara el amargado de su hermano.' **Roxanne no necesito otra descripción, hablaban de Lysander.**

'quizá si te acercas sin tanto caos.' **Alice dijo moviendo sus manos para hablar.** 'Lorcan es algo tímido y… no sé tal vez se asusto con tanta energía que tienes.' **Lo señalo.** 'no es que sea algo malo…' **James Sirius sonrió al escucharla.**

'¿Te gusta?' **Alice asintió inconsciente… hasta que vio la mirada de James e inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza para negar de inmediato. James borro la sonrisa de inmediato.**

'volvamos a lo importante.' **Alice aplaudió para despejar sus pensamientos.** 'Trata de acercarte a él amable, sin tanto caos. Trata de contenerte James…' **Uso una voz de fastidio pero James solo rió mirándola. Alice lo miro y se cruzo de brazos para mirar el techo.** 'Yo tratare de acercarme de nuevo a Dom. Aunque me siga evitando.'

'Amárrala.' **Dijo James sin tacto ni simpatía.** 'o dile que Victoire es mejor que ella... así no podrá ignorarte.' **Alice negó dándole un golpe en la cabeza.**

'No seas tonto. Ella es mi amiga.' **Dijo Alice pensando en Dominique.** 'solo quiero saber si esta mejor…'

'¿Qué tiene Dom?' **Roxanne se apareció asustando a ambos.** 'Tranquilos soy yo.' **Roxanne rió al ver abrazado a James de Alice, que solo lo empujo obligándolo a soltarla.** '¿y bien que sucede entre ustedes dos?' **Los miro picaron, Alice abrió la boca ofendida y James solo sonrió de lado algo coqueto. Roxanne volvió a reír gracias a la expresión de ambos chicos.** 'ya enserio… ¿Qué sucede con Dom?' **Dijo la chica entre risas.**

'Esta mas rara que de costumbre.' **James dijo apático y como si no fuera la gran cosa. Alice lo miro apretando los labios y le dio otro golpe en la cabeza.** '¡Auch!'

'ella es tu prima, tonto.' **James negó. Alice asintió.**

'estoy seguro que es adoptada.' **James dijo jugando con su dedo índice, Alice manoteo haciendo que el chico parara con eso.** 'es una larga historia Rox…' **Termino por decir el chico en un suspiro largo, miro a Alice para ver si con eso estaba contenta y al parecer funciono con la chica.**

'Okay… ¿Y que hay de Lorcan?' **Ambos chicos hicieron una cara de horror.** '¿Por qué toda la gente reacciona así cuando dicen su nombre?' **Roxanne dijo algo fastidiada, abrió ambos brazos haciendo una cara chistosa. Cosa que hizo reír a Alice y a James.** 'De verdad, cada vez que hablamos o alguien habla de él. La gente solo hace esa cara y no entiendo porque…'

'Sí, supongo que tienes razón.' **Alice dijo aceptando que a veces solo se dejaba llevar por los rumores que decían del chico.** 'la verdad es que… solo queremos ayudarlo.' **Alice miro a James y este a ella. Roxanne los miro a ambos y entonces lo entendió; el problema no era solo con ella.**

'¿Tampoco les habla?' **Dijo la morena alzando una ceja. James negó.**

'Pero no es su culpa, estoy seguro que su hermano malvado le hizo algo.' **Roxanne arrugo la frente y pensó en Lysander y la forma en la que arrastraba a Lorcan al caminar. Siempre que había intentado acercarse a él, Lysander se aparecía…**

 _Bueno, no siempre. Pero la mayoría de las veces._

'Creemos que lo amenaza con algo.' **Alice dijo y James asintió completamente seguro.**

'No…' **Roxanne la interrumpio y James alzó una ceja algo molesto, creía que Roxanne estaba defendiendo a Lysander.** 'Él… Lorcan. Cada vez que intento hablar con él. El desabrido dice algo como…' **La chico miro hacía su cabeza como si eso fuera acelerar el proceso de su terrible memoria.** 'Arghh…' **La morena dio un par de pisotones al suelo en señal de frustración.**

'¿crees que se acuerde?' **Alice le murmuro a James que miro a su prima cruzo lo brazos y dejo caer los hombros de una forma desenfadada.**

'no prometo nada…' **Roxanne abrió los ojos y miro a James al mismo tiempo que lo señalaba con gran energía.**

'¡Eso! Él le dice eso…' **Roxanne se le acerco a James y lo comenzó a zarandear, solo se veía el cabello de James de un lado para otro al igual que su túnica…**

'Ayúdame…' **James trato de alcanzar a Alice pero la chica de cabello lila solo dio un paso hacía atrás sonriente, estaba divertida.**

'creo que así te ves mejor James.' **Alice dijo entre risas y James no sabía si debía de detener a su prima o sonreír por lo que había dicho Alice.**

'¡Como sea!' **Roxanne soltó por fin a James que por lo mareado choco con Alice que solo lo detuvo para despeinarle un poco mas el cabello. James sintió cosquillas en la panza y mejor miro a Roxanne cuando sintió calor en sus mejillas.** 'él le prometió algo!' **Alice arrugo la frente sin entender mientras que James trataba de volver a enfocar su mente en lo que pasaba.** '¡Lorcan! Él le prometió algo a Lysander y yo creo que tiene que ver con nosotros.' **Dijo la chica señalándolos a los tres.** 'No sé que es, pero cada vez que me trato de acercar. Lysander le recuerda; "Lo prometiste Lorcan".' **Cabe aclarar que Roxanne hizo una exagerada lúgubre y amargada voz imitando a Lysander.** 'Y luego Lorcan solo se pone triste y dice: "Pero… pero… Lys…"' **James rió ante la vocecita de auxilio y los ojos de perrito que Roxanne acababa de hacer para interpretar al otro hermano.**

'Sí, lo visualizo.' **Alice dijo también divertida.**

'Espera…' **James se metió entre las dos.** 'Oigan, escúchenme.' **Roxanne miro al de primero en su pose sería, le era tan cómico.** 'Hablo enserio… Alice, basta.' **Ames jalo de la manga a la chica que solo rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos para mirarlo.** '¿Qué no lo entienden? Lorcan, le prometió algo a su gemelo malvado…' **Roxanne sonrió divertida al escuchar el seudónimo para Lysander.** 'le prometió prácticamente evitarnos.' **James abrió los brazos algo ofendido.**

'O tal vez Lysander lo obligo a prometerlo.' **Alice dio otra posibilidad, James la miro y trono los dedos para señalarla y guiñarle un ojo. Alice rodo los ojos y empujo su cara con fastidio.** '¿Qué opinas?' **Volteo a ver a Roxanne mientras James se quitaba la mano de la chica de la cara.**

'Creo que alguien debería de afirmarlo.' **Roxanne dijo mirando lo despeinado que James había quedado.**

'¿pero como? Y mas importante… ¿Quién?' **Alice dijo sabiendo lo difícil que era la tarea.** 'Esos chicos son difíciles. Me refiero que nadie le quiere hablar a Lorcan; nosotros lo hacemos porque nos agrada, pero ahora resulta que no quiere hablarnos.' **Roxanne se quedo pensativa, tratando de encontrar una solución a todo esto.** 'y Lysander…' **James y ella suspiraron con fastidio al mismo tiempo. Se miraron… James sonrió de lado y Alice solo desvio la mirada con una cara de fastidio.** 'bueno… quizá ese chico con el que he estado saliendo. Creo que es su amigo…'

'No.' **James dio un firme paso al frente amenazándola con la mirada.** 'Ni se te ocurra ir a buscar a ese tonto…' **Alice apretó los labios y le volteo la cara, provocando que su cabello lila lo golpeara en la cara.**

'No eres absolutamente nadie para prohibirme nada, James. Entiéndelo.' **Dijo la chica molesta pero James solo negó en definitiva. Alice sintió un calor en la boca del estomago y apretó los puños.** 'Voy a ir a buscarlo.'

'Ni se te ocurra.' **James la jalo y Alice lo empujo.** 'No necesitamos a ese idiota…'

'Deja de hablar así… le diré a Teddy.' **Alice lo acuso y James solo dejo caer los hombros sin importarle.** '¡James, eres un odioso!'

'No me importa. Prefiero ser un odioso a que vayas a darle alas a ese Ravenclaw…' **Miro de reojo a Roxanne que seguía pensativa.**

'No le voy a dar alas, solo le voy a pedir ayuda.' **Alice quito su mano de su túnica.** 'Él es amigo de Lysander…' **Alice le dijo a Roxanne que asintió entendiendo la idea de la Longbottom.** 'puede decirme que fue lo que Lorcan prometió y eso ya sería un punto de partida.' **Prácticamente le decía a James que la dejara en paz. Claro, con otras palabras.**

'oh… puedes decirme quien es y podemos obligarlo a hablar…' **Roxanne sonrió pensando en todos los productos Weasley que poseían, si eran usados de una forma cruel, podían ser una tortura.** 'espera…' **Roxanne dijo abriendo los ojos para después mirar a James que lo entiendo.**

'podemos obligar a Lorcan a hablar.' **James dijo abriendo los brazos y Roxanne asintió.**

'¿De verdad están pensando en eso?' **Alice le dio un golpe a James.** '¿Qué no lo ves? El chico le teme a su propia sombra, James.' **Jame seguía sobando su hombro aceptando el punto de su Alice.**

'Tienes razón Alice…' **Dijo Roxanne entre risas. Alice sonrió y miro a James.**

'Aunque no es una mala idea usar esa jugada con el otro.' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros en una pose divertida. Abrió los ojos y miro al chico de Gryffindor con una sonrisa de lado. James sintió que poco a poco se le iba el aire con Alice mirándolo así.**

'¡Sí!' **Roxanne levanto la mano como si fuera una votación. Alice rió poniendo un mechón lila detrás de su oreja. James la miro y suspiro.**

'Lo que sea con tal de alejarte del otro idiota…' **Alice miro a James y solo desvió la mirada de nuevo al techo, algo incomoda mirada del Gryffindor.**

'¡Mira que rojas tienes las mejillas!' **Roxanne grito, haciendo reaccionar al heredero Potter.** 'James, tiene las mejillas rojas…' **Canto la morena de Ravenclaw. James apretó los labios y negó de inmediato.** '¡Por supuesto que si, pero míralas. Están mas rojas que una manzana envenenada!' **Dijo la chica abrazando su estomago.**

'¡No es cierto!' **James miro a Alice como si fuera su culpa y bueno lo era... Alice abrió la boca ofendida y le volteo la cara para ocultar su sonrisa.**

'¡James esta avergonzado!'

'¡Eso no es cierto! Yo solo tengo calor…'

'¿en pleno invierno?' **Alice pregunto solo para echarle un poco de limón a la herida. James la miro y apretó los labios para arrugar su frente molesto.** 'Relájate James…' **Alice lo despeino mientras se seguía escuchando la risa de Roxanne retumbar por todo el pasillo y las mejillas de James ardían, ardían, ardían…**

 **OOoOO**

'espera… ¿seguro que no estabas ebrio?' **Ted dijo entre risas. James rió fuerte para terminar de empujarlo de la cabeza.**

'Yo lo vi.' **Dijo James señalando sus ojos. Ted lo miro y alzó una ceja.** 'Traía lentes.' **Confirmo James y Ted rió.**

'No me la creo, de verdad… suena mejor de lo que escuche.' **Dijo el chico pensando en lo que James le había dicho.** 'Sin olvidar que prenderle a alguien fuego es un clásico.' **James asintió estando en deacuerdo con él.** 'Solo que…' **Se detuvo sonriéndole al suelo de la sala común de Hufflepuff, rodeados de cojines y con la mayoría de los alumnos en clases fue sencillo poder una charla como esa.** 'me dijeron que era alguien centrado… ya sabes…' **James se hizo para atrás con una cara de susto.**

'¿Remus, centrado? Bueno no sé porque siguen diciendo eso…' **James se cruzo de piernas.** 'que sea parte de los merodeadores, les debe decir algo acerca de su cordura.' **Ted sonrió imaginando que entonces él y su padre no eran tan diferentes como lo habían entendido de Harry o Ginny.**

'tengo algo de ambos.' **James lo escuchó y tuvo que retener una sonrisa.**

'¿Dijiste algo?' **Ted parpadeo y lo miro. James lo miraba sonriendo, con algo de paciencia en su semblante.** 'Tú dijiste algo…' **Los nervios se apoderaron del metamorfomago y negó. James lo miro y solo sonrió esperando que al final de estas platicas Ted tuviera la suficiente confianza para contárselo.** 'Seguro es mi falta de sueño.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros mientras veía al metamorfomago cambiar su cabello a un naranja pastel.** 'Me gusta mas en azul…' **Ted miro hacía su cabello, cerro los ojos y su cabello poco a poco se pinto de azul. James rió.**

'No te burles…' **Ted lo empujo pasando una mano por su cabello. James negó aun apretando los labios.**

'Perdón es que…' **De nuevo la risa, la risa al ver a los cuatro en su cabeza mientras trataban de descifrar que eran los colores de Ted.**

'Apuesto a que es solo envidia.' **Dijo el chico entre risas. James dejo caer los hombros.**

'Quizá…' **Dijo James apoyándose en el suelo para mirar el lugar donde se colocaba la fogata de los tejones. Para después mirar a Ted, que seguía pensativo. Ames arrugo la frente simpático.**

 _Hace también eso con la nariz… ¿Cómo se supone que mantenga esto por mucho tiempo? Quiero correr y gritárselo a Sirius… No, mejor concéntrate en lo importante…_

'¿otra anécdota?' **El cabello de Ted se pintó de un azul neón al escuchar a James.** 'Tomaré eso como un sí.' **Dijo señalando su cabello, Ted asintió.** 'De acuerdo…' **James se recargo nuevamente sobre sus codos pensando en que le gustaría escuchar a Ted.** 'a ver que te parece esta…' **Dijo James sabiendo que decir. Ted asintió y se acerco para escucharlo mejor, como si fuera un niño chiquito mirando a Santa Claus.**

'Puedes contarme algo acerca de las lunas llenas, es genial escuchar sus travesuras pero…'

'Ese lobo te tiene hipnotizado ¿cierto?' **Dijo James con una voz juguetona. Ted solo rió e hizo su cabello de un rubio azulado.** 'llegaremos a esa historia muchacho. Por ahora yo escojo las historias.' **Ted borró un poco el tono azul de su cabello y James solo le dio un codazo.** 'Pero que exigente… ¿me pregunto de donde los sacaste?' **Ted lo miro de reojo esa voz había sido algo extraña, cuando miro a James, su mirada ya se encontraba en él y Ted solo alzó una ceja sin entender que estaba pasando…**

 _¿Acaso…? No, es imposible. No estaría tan contento de saber que le volví a mentir. Hablando de eso… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a solucionar ese problema? ¡Oh! Puedo, no sé… a la mitad de una buena historia gritárselo. Así el efecto no sería tan malo…_

'oye… ¿que te sucede?' **James lo empujo amistosamente. Ted despertó y negó de inmediato para terminar sonriéndole.**

 _Vamos Teddy, dímelo. Lo entiendo… lo voy a entender…_

'Nada.' **Dijo Ted abrazando sus piernas y mirando los cojines de colores que había en la sala común y que por la risa al escuchar las historias de James había lanzado en todas direcciones.** 'Continua.' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole.** 'Lo siento.' **James negó y suspiro largo para comenzar. James se emociono un poco y sonrió mostrando toda su dentadura, blanca y carismática.**

'Okay, ahora te contare algo de Sirius.'

'nah por favor…' **Ted dijo apático, con el cabello rubio y en un tono verdoso, un verde vomitada… James lo miro y lo empujo con algo de fuerza.**

'El trato era historia de nosotros, no solo de Remus.' **Ted rodo los ojos y resoplo.**

'Pero él no deja de culparlo por lo que le hizo. Aun a pesar de que no lo quiso hacer.' **Ted le recordó y James asintió algo cansado.**

'Estoy trabajando en eso no te preocupes…' **Dijo James convencido de no hablarles hasta que dejaran su absurda pelea.** 'Pero bueno, no te deberías de sorprender. Esa es otra forma de expresar cuanto se quieren.' **Ted arrugo la frente.**

'Ellos no…' **James asintió.**

'Escucha… no sé porque no te agrada Sirius.'

'¿Quiza porque es un llorón que solo se la pasa molestando a Remus?' **Ted dijo en una voz inocente.** 'sino es eso seguro es su necesidad de ser el centro de atención o el factor de que me dice descerebrado y no deja de compararme con una florecita.' **Ted se cruzo de brazos, hizo una trompita con su boca y pinto su cabello de naranja rojizo.**

'Creo que le agradas…' **James dijo divertido. Ted lo miro de rojo y arrugo la frente.** 'La razón por la que voy a contarte esto es para que entiendas de una buena vez que pelear con Sirius no vale la pena…' **Ted bufo.** 'Al final, creo que ustedes dos se parecen demasiado…' **Dijo entre risas. Ted negó de inmediato haciendo una cara de asco.** 'Oh vamos… él también hacía esas caras.'

'James, nada de lo que me digas me va a convencer de que…'

'Cierra la boca. Esoty hablando…' **Dijo James empujándolo de la cara.**

'Pero es que no quiero escuchar nada acerca de él, de verdad…'

'Sí no lo escuchas no te diré nada mas de Remus ¿me oíste?' **Ted abrió los ojos y finalmente se cruzo de brazos para recargarse en los cojines.** 'Eso es.' **James lo despeino.** 'Ahora…' **James pensó y al ver esa cara de molestia de Ted hacía Sirius no pudo evitar encontrar la historia perfecta.** 'okay, este es el momento exacto en el que me di cuenta de que algo pasaba entre los cuatro.' **James sonrió de oreja a oreja para soltar una risa cálida. Ted lo miro y agradeció un poco que no fuera totalmente algo de Sirius.** 'Ahora que veo tu cara de troll combinado con un chimpancé recuerdo las tarde en mi primer año empujando a Sirius a su lado de al habitación.' **Ted rió y James asintió apoyándose en sus manos para seguir enfocándose.** 'Lo odiaba.' **Ted abrió los ojos y lo miro sin poder creerlo.** 'Sí. Mucho mas de lo que tú.' **Dijo James señalándolo y Ted miro hacía la fogata para soltar una risa nerviosa.** 'recuerdo que le pedí en alguna ocasión a Hagrid un extraño liquido para inmovilizarlo de pies a cabeza…' **James rió divertido.** 'Lo usamos después con Quejicus…' **Rió negó divertido.**

'Es color mostaza ¿cierto? Gelatinoso y apesta.' **James asintió gratamente sorprendido.** 'Sí, yo lo use con un chico que me molestaba en segundo…' **James lo miro algo orgulloso. Quería pensar que él tenía mucha influencia en eso.**

'bueno, Sirius estaba tan molesto cuando sintió sus piernas inmovilizarse.' **Ted rió divertido.** 'Pero lo que él me había hecho…' **Resoplo aun negando.** 'Maldito hijo de perra…' **Dijo entre risas.** 'Mi voz era peor que un roedor. Era una combinación entre una banshee y un toca discos descompuesto.' **Dijo entre risas. Ted rió imaginándose la voz de Victoire hace un par de años atrás.** 'era realmente molesto.' **Negó con una voz de fastidio pero una sonrisa en el rostro.** 'Realmente nos odiábamos.' **Dijo mirando la fogata con una sonrisa melancólica.** 'Hasta ese día.' **Dijo sonriendo diferente. Ted lo miro, sintiendo algo bueno en ese semblante.** 'Yo quería entrar al equipo de Quidditch. De la misma manera en la que Jamie quería entrar.' **Hizo un ademan con la cabeza para referirse al pequeño, Ted asintió entendiéndolo.** 'Y entrenaba casi todas las tarde, porque pensaba que sería increíble ser de primero y estar en el equipo de Quidditch; creí que me ayudaría con las chicas…'

'Ahhh, ahora entiendo porque James es precoz…' **James rió al escuchar la burla de Ted que también rió.**

'Le ayudara en el futuro.' **Se defendió el muchacho para continuar con su historia.** 'Una tarde mientras volaba, él llego con esa pose y cabello perfecto…' **Ted rió porque James señalo su cabello para darle significado a la broma.** 'Yo seguía algo molesto y la verdad es que de niño era muy consentido.' **Dijo haciendo una mueca algo incomoda.**

'No me lo imagino.' **James lo empujo al escuchar su tono sarcástico.**

'Te lo estas ganando jovencito.' **Ted rió y abrazo sus piernas para escucharlo.** 'le pedí que no tocara mi escoba porque la iba a infectar…' **Ted rodo los ojos y negó, le dio la impresión que James era algo como Victoire cuando era niña.**

" _No toques mis cosas, tienes microbios niño. ¡Mamá… Teddy me está molestando!"_

'Lo tengo.' **Dijo Ted señalo su cabeza visualizando. James asintió y continuo.**

'bueno, la verdad es que solo fingía; por supuesto que quería que la tocara, yo había hechizado la escoba. Le había puesto un hechizo adherente y solo bastaba con provocarlo un poco. Sirius siempre ha sido algo compulsivo.'

'No me digas…'

'el punto era solo asustarlo… llevarlo por toda la escuela con el cuerpo colgando mientras yo aceleraba la velocidad de la escoba.'

'eres un maldito..' **Ted rió aplaudiendo.** 'Solo tenías once…'

'Sí. Solo once.' **James sonrió orgulloso.** 'Supongo que es un talento con el que nací.' **Ted asintió dándole toda la razón.**

'¿Qué paso? ¿grito? Dime que grito como ardilla.' **James rió y Ted supo que sí. Abrazó su estomago divertido imaginando a Sirius gritando tan agudo por todo Hogwarts.**

'bajamos en picada así que creo que es justo que gritara como ardillita.' **Habían pasado años pero… incluso para James seguía divertido.**

'Oh Merlín que increíble.' **Ted rió divertido.**

'Si, yo estaba en mi pose de Gangster, tratando de alejarlo de Remus y Lily…' **Ted se detuvo cuando escucho el nombre de su padre.**

 _¿Alejarlo?_

'¿Por qué querías…?

'Es otra historia, amigo.' **James le sonrió. Dándole a entender que sería después.** 'y bueno, la verdad es que no me va nada mal como gangster. O eso creí hasta que Sirius comenzó a arruinarlo todo…'

'Como de costumbre…' **Ted dijo con fastidio y James solo negó.**

'Si no hubiera sido por él, seguro esa bludger nos hubiera derribado.' **Ted alzó una ceja.**

'Dime que no te siguió una bludger.' **Ted recordó ese relato de Harry y lo peligroso que se le hacía cuando era pequeño, le costaba todavía jugar entre bludgers por lo mismo.**

'Como loca.' **Dijo James entre risas.** 'Y woah… de verdad me asuste; la escoba no podía ir tan rápido por el peso de Sirius.' **Ted abrazo sus piernas imaginándolo.** 'Volamos por los terrenos del castillo; primero molestos… ¿puedes creerlo? Una bludger nos seguía y nosotros estábamos discutiendo.' **James se echo a reír, no lo había recapacitado de esa manera.** 'Yo estaba seguro que era su culpa y él no dejaba de gritar que no lo era, mientras tratábamos de evitar a esa bludger. Y luego… no sé. Algo paso, a medida de que aceptábamos que íbamos a morir, comenzamos a reír.' **Dijo James dejando caer los hombros.** 'Digo interrumpimos el entrenamiento de otro equipo y derribamos a muchos alumnos, las paredes por las que pasábamos quedaban abolladas por la bludger que no dejaba de acercarse.'

'Dumbledore…' **Ted tenía los ojos abiertos y lo mira tenso. James se felicitó así mismo. Tenía cierto don para contar cosas.**

'Sirius me gritaba y movía con su peso la escoba, tratando de evitar la bludger hasta que Zacharias Pirlo nos lanzó un bat para…'

'espera…' **Ted lo detuvo.** '¿Zacharias Pirlo? ¿conociste a Zacharias Pirlo?' **James alzó una ceja sin entender.** '¡Ese hombre es el representante de La Federación de Quidditch en Europa, James! ¿Y tu me dices que él te lanzo un bat?' **James dejo caer los hombros al mismo tiempo que sentía de nuevo ese cosquilleo que le daba cada vez que se enteraba de algo o alguien en el futuro.**

'Bueno, a decir verdad era bueno en el campo.' **James dijo sonriendo de lado.** 'Y le debemos una.' **Ted lo pensó y entendió porque hace años el hombre le dijo a Harry "Que estaban a mano" en un discurso de reconocimiento al elegido.**

 _Tengo que decírselo, seguramente ni siquiera lo sabe…_

'Wow…' **Dijo Ted sonriendo y haciendo su cabello de un amarillo crema.** 'Esto esta de locos.' **Dijo para pintarlo de un azul.** 'Bateo. ¿El la golpeo?' **Ted hablo ansioso y emocionado, incluso imito el movimiento como si tuviera un bat en las manos.** 'Dime que la golpeo…' **Ahora estaba mas interesado por esta historia y James no tardó en continuar ante esta nueva energía.**

'como un profesional.' **James sonrió al recordar como lo felicito cuando la bludger salió disparada lejos de ellos.** 'Una, Dos, Tres veces… no lo sé.' **James se despeino con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ted también sonreía.** 'Yo solo volaba y él golpeaba y de un momento a otro todos aplaudían. Hasta que…' **Ted abrió los ojos y asintió para que continuara.** 'Sirius cayo de la escoba.' **Ted hizo su cabello rubio de golpe.**

'¿Qué?' **El metamorfomago dijo con pánico, aun sabiendo que Sirius estaba en la casa de lo gritos entero (casi entero).** '¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?'

'Oye, oye, deja que continue.' **Dijo James deteniéndolo.** 'aquí viene lo mejor de la historia.' **Ted sacudió su cabellera haciéndola de nuevo rubia con raíces azules.** 'El hechizo que Peter y yo le habíamos puesto a la escoba termino, por eso Sirius cayo de la escoba.' **La voz de James había tomando cierta emoción, puro efecto para hacer todo esto mas cardiaco.** 'Bueno, obviamente tuve que ir por él. Lo tome de la mano mientras el seguía sujetando el bat y gracias a la velocidad en la que íbamos, cuando gire la escoba Sirius pudo acomodarse detrás de mi, pero ¿Qué crees?'

'¡NoseNosesolosigue!' **James rió e hizo lo que Ted le pidió.**

'La bludger nos había alcanzado y cuando Sirius quiso golpearla fue demasiado tarde.' **Ted abrió la boca con el cabello totalmente rubio. James continuaba en su estado de cuenta cuentos de acción, hasta la voz la hizo mas imperativa para agregarle un efecto de dramatismo y tensión. Funciono totalmente.** 'acto siguiente, yo sostenía de la mano a Sirius mientras que trataba de controlar la escoba y esa bludger quería asesinarnos.'

'Mierdamierdamierda…'

'¡Exacto!' **James lo señalo con ojos saltones.** 'Pero a las bludger no les importa cuan mierda puede estar la situación, esa bludger volvió a golpear a Sirius en el mismo lugar; su pierna estaba destruida…' **Ted platino de golpe su melena.** 'Okay solo se rompió en cuatro pero igual estaba mal.' **James se detuvo solo para que Ted no se tensara tanto. Ted asintió con una sonrisa medio boba haciendo sacando raíces azul cielo de su cabello.** '¡Volvamos! Le dije: "Tienes que golpearla".' **James imito su voz de pequeño dándole un toque de guerrero.** 'pero Sirius estaba demasiado adolorido, así que supe que tenía que darle un incentivo; probé con "Hazlo y te prometo que te sacare de aquí". Con todas las fuerzas que pudo, Sirius volvió a golpear a la bludger obviamente estaba distraído por el dolor así que su tiro no fue tan bueno. Igual creí que no podría mas y era algo inhumano mantenerlo arriba.' **Ted asintió en total acuerdo.** 'Mi plan era bajarlo y tratar de perder a esa bludger pero ¿que crees?'

'¿Lo volvió a golpear?' **Ted agito sus manos en el aire. James negó.**

'Sirius me pidió que no lo bajara, él se ocuparía de la bludger. Solo tenía que subirlo de nuevo a la escoba.' **Ted sonrió como si este se tratara de un episodio de sus superhéroes favoritos.**

'No me jodas!' **Ted dijo con una sonrisa. James asintió.**

'Así que ya sabes como es.' **Ted asintió dándole la razón.** 'No iba a detenerse hasta que se hiciera lo que decía; incline la escoba hasta que estuviera directamente mirando el suelo, la solte por un momento para ayudar a Sirius…' **Actuaba todo y Ted agradeció los detalles de la anécdota.** 'Tomo mi hombro con la mano con la que tenía el bat, la otra la puso en el mango—y la verdad es que fue rápido—como sea, la bludger venía a nosotros y ahora que estaba en una posición mas cómoda…'

'¡La golpeo!' **James lo señalo dándole la razón. Esto se estaba saliendo de control, tanto James como Teddy estaban desbordando adrenalina y al parecer era incontrolable e inevitable también.**

'Salio disparada una vez mas. Y nuevamente éramos Sirius y yo contra esa bludger.' **James hizo como si estuviera montando la escoba y se ladeaba a un lado cuando decía que lo había hecho, soltaba el mango imaginario y pretendía golpear una bludger cuando decía que Sirius lo había hecho.** 'Pero Ted, todo, todo se estaba haciendo agotador… Lo único divertido fue ver la cara de esos Slytherin asustados.' **El chico rió despeinándose.** 'Como sea, estábamos tan cansados que volvimos a discutir-¿puedes creerlo?'

'Completamente.' **Ted dijo entre risas y James rió también.**

'El punto es que íbamos a ser derrotados, pero…' **James se detuvo y lo miro.** 'Llego alguien.' **Ted parpadeo y por la mirada que James le mandaba tenía el presentimiento de quien.** 'Peter.' **James dijo como si nada y Ted solo desvió la mirada algo decepcionado.** 'Peter quien creímos que nos había abandonado.' **Esas palabras golpearon un poco a James, el chico sacudió su cabeza de nuevo para concentrarse de nuevo.** 'sí, había desaparecido pero solo para traer ayuda… Sí, Ted. Remus.' **Ted volvió a levantar la mirada y sonrió haciendo su cabello azulado.** 'Sabía que te gustaría esta parte.' **James dijo con ojos traviesos.** 'El problema es que Remus estaba algo… distante de nosotros. Otra historia.' **Manoteo el Potter.** 'así que… prácticamente Sirius tuvo que gritonearle para hacerlo reaccionar.' **Ted negó pero con una sonrisa de lado.** 'Aun así Remus se negaba a utilizar su varita. Y la bludger paso tan cerca de nosotros que Sirius tambaleo y soltó el bat para sostener con ambas manos.' **Ted trago saliva imaginándose el peor escenario.** 'Lo siguiente; un pedazo de cepillo de mi escoba me golpeo en la cara y la velocidad de la escoba descendió. Remus seguía sin hacer nada.' **Ted negó sin poder creerlo. ¿Por qué?** 'Lo podía sentir, la bludger encima de nosotros y no sabía que hacer… ¿Puedes creerlo?' **James sonrió señalándose. Ted manoteo para que continuara.** 'Lo siento. De la nada escucho a Peter gritar: "¡Cae, Cae, Cae James!"; a lo lejos veo unos arbusto de la colección especial de…'

'La profesora Sprout.' **Ted completo y James asintió de nuevo.** '¿Entonces desde tu tiempo hace eso?'

'creo que lo hara por siempre…' **James le dio un codazo y ambos rieron.** 'La historia.' **Ted asintió.** 'Vi el arbusto y era obvio que era la mejor opción, así que tome a Sirius del brazo para lanzarlo ahí; alguien tenía que controar la escoba así que tendría que sacrificarme…'

'James…' **Ted negó como si algún personaje favorito fuera a morir.**

'pero sorpresa; Sirius me jalo y así ambos caimos a los arbustos. Solo escuche gritos y como mi escoba se hizo trizas…' **James figuro una explosión con sus manos.** 'Nos miramos asustados y la verdad es que… algo agradecidos de que terminara. Pero recordé su pierna; teníamos que llevarlo a la enfermería; cuando estaba por decirlo, Sirius me empujo y la bludger hizo un hoyo en espacio que había entre los dos.'

'¡La bludger!' **Ted llevo una mano a su frente como si lo hubiera olvidado. James asintió.**

'Tenía que escapar, porque al parecer esa cosa me seguía solo a mi.' **Dijo James señalándose con el pulgar.** 'Trate de quitarme la túnica pero era demasiado tarde, las puas de ese nabo bebe nos tenían prácticamente atrapados. La vio de nuevo… directo hacía mi…' **James miraba el techo de la sala común, actuando todo.** 'sabía, lo sabía no había escapatoria… solo deseaba que esa bludger me matara de un golpe porque no quería ver mis viseras.' **Ted hizo una cara de asco.** 'Ahí venía, así que cerré los ojos preparándome para el golpe, cuando lo siento…' **Ted agito de nuevo sus manos ansioso, James se había quedado con una cara de confusión.** 'Era él, el chico que había molestado desde que supe que había quedado en Gryffindor.' **Ted arrugo la frente creyendo que había un nuevo personaje. Pero James solo cerro la boca y lo volteo a ver.** 'Sirius. Sirius se puso encima de mi, lo vi… tenía también los ojos cerrados y un claro gesto de valentía.' **James sonrió de lado extrañando mas que nunca a su mejor amigo.** 'y pude escuchar cuando dijo "Lo siento." Bajito y algo débil porque él no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, incluso puedo apostar que le apenaba decirlo.' **James dijo entre risas.** 'Y mis "últimas palabras" iban hacer "Yo también". Lo sé, es estúpido… pero por alguna razón no pude decir otra cosa en ese momento y creo que él tampoco. Creo que al final nos dimos cuenta de que no nos odiábamos tanto como creíamos.' **James miro a Ted.** 'Igual íbamos a morir.' **Dejo caer los hombros sin importancia.** 'Así que cerré mis ojos y me resigne a morir junto a ese chico y de la nada escuche una explosión que nos hizo reaccionar tanto a Sirius como a mi. Lo siguiente que veo son pedacitos de material de bludger caer en mi rostro…' **Ted arrugo la frente sin saber como llegaron ahí.** 'Bueno… Remus se decidió por fin hacer algo.' **Dijo sonriendo de lado y Ted sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, sonrió mirando el suelo y su cabello se pinto de rosa.** 'La hizo explotar. ¡Explotar Teddy!' **De nuevo hizo la representación. Ted asintió convencido de que era totalmente cierto. Y rió.** 'Él fue quien nos salvo al final; el callado, adorable y tímido; Remus Lupin salvo al precoz James Potter…' **Ted rió recordando su chiste.** 'Y al sangre pura Sirius Black.' **James abrió los brazos entregándole la historia, Ted asintió mordiendo su labio todo había sonado increíble y el final… pff le había encantado.**

'Por supuesto.' **Ted sonrió sintiendo sus ojos arder. No sabía porque pero ahora mas que nada le agradecía a James que le contara todo esto.**

'Obviamente nos castigaron.' **James dijo en un suspiro y con una sonrisa de resignación.** 'A los cuatro.' **Dijo James asintiendo, Ted lo miro y sacudió su cabeza sin entender.** 'Bueno, alguien tuvo que dar explicaciones de lo que había pasado y Remus… bueno él se echo la culpa por lo de la bludger…'

'¿Qué?' **James asintió entendiendo su voz de queja.**

'Ni idea de cómo McGonagall se pudo tragar eso pero bueno. Tuve que confesar que hechice la escoba para que Sirius quedara pegada a ella, pero Sirius no me dejo terminar y confeso que me iba a hechizar antes de haber quedado pegado a la escoba. Remus termino diciendo que lo de la bludger era una venganza porque lo habíamos molestado pero Peter confeso que había sido su idea arruinar las cosas de Remus y era el provocador de esa pelea.' **Ted rió negando con la cabeza era chistoso su dosis de honestidad.** 'Fue algo en cadena…' **James dejo caer los hombros.** 'Así que… ahí fue.' **Dijo James mirándolo.** 'Fue nuestra primer detención; la mía, la de Sirius, la de Peter y la de Remus. Y en ese momento no lo sabíamos pero después, cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones…' **James sonrió de lado.** 'Se sentía que faltaba algo.' **Dijo James tocando su pecho.** 'No sé si lo entiendes… lo que trato de decir es que nunca imagine que mi mejor amigo sería el chico que odie el primer de clases. No planee encontré a un hombre lobo en mi escuadrón. Ni tampoco a un chico como Peter.' **James dijo entre risas.** 'Pero… ahora que lo pienso… resultó ser mejor que los planes que tenía.' **Ted asintió entendiéndolo.**

'ya…' **Dijo Ted algo extraño, se volteo a ver la fogata. Sentía cosquillas en los brazos y en el estomago. James suspiro largo. Sin duda esa había sido una de sus mejores anécdotas… Y era totalmente cierto lo último que había dicho. No deseaba que hubiera sido de otra manera. Esos chicos eran sus amigos… sus hermanos, aun a pesar de que no hubiera sido perfecto o al instante. Pasó y no deseaba que se deformara.**

 _Esta bien Peter… yo entiendo… Lo entiendo. Y la verdad es que vale una mierda, el chico esta a salvo y sea lo que sea que te obligara a hacerlo… lo entiendo hermano. No vale la pena._

'A mi tampoco me agradaba mi mejor amiga.' **James despertó y miro de reojo a Ted que sonreía con algo de melancolía en la mirada.** 'Ella era… de verdad odiosa.' **Asintió con energía abriendo los ojos con fastidio.** 'Tampoco le agradaba a ella… solía quitarme mis juguetes o culparme por cosas que no hacía. No me dejaba jugar con ella o hacía drama de cualquier cosa…' **James arrugo la frente con horror.**

'¿La conoces desde niño?' **Ted asintió, al principio con un gesto de resignación, después pinto una sonrisa.**

'Siempre con su moño en la cabeza y algún vestidito…' **Ted manoteo para después sonreír de lado.** 'Con esos ojos azules cruzándote el alma, con esa pose altiva…' **Ted rió y James lo hizo también.** 'lo peor es que tenía que convivir con ella a la fuerza, era el único niño cerca… era eso o mis amigos imaginarios.'

'Hubiera preferido a los imaginarios.' **Dijo James entre risas.** 'No son tan malos después de todo.' **James le guiño. Ted rió.**

'Sí, había veces que los elegía.' **Ted dijo entre risas.** 'Como sea…' **Ted volvió con Victoire.** 'lo nuestro no tuvo bludgers, ni escobas... tampoco explosiones, ni mucho menos castigos.' **Dijo Ted mirandolo y James dejo caer los hombros.** 'yo…' **Pensó en la primera vez que considero a Victoire como su amiga.** 'visito un lugar cada año… a veces dos veces o tres veces al año.' **Aclaro su garganta porque era precisamente la tumba de sus padres lo que visitaba.** 'y… hay días en los que… no sé, es difícil. Trato de que no sea extraño… pero, es inevitable cuando todos te miran como si lo fuera. Se convirtió pesado y muy deprimente… comenzó convertirse en raro. Y bueno…' **Dijo Ted tallando sus manos.** 'ella le quito lo raro.' **Ted asintió y James pudo ver sus ojos húmedos, el sentimiento que invadía su cuerpo al ver a Remus lo invadió de la misma forma.**

'Ted…' **James se acerco a él para consolarlo. Ted lo miro y sonrió.**

'Estoy bien.' **Dijo el chico tallando sus ojos.** 'solo… los extraño, mucho…' **sus ojos no dejaban de humedecerse pero a James no le importaba eso, le importaba lo que había dicho.** 'Mierda… no quiero que le digas a Sirius que de verdad soy un llorón.' **Sonreía y James lo abrazo.** 'James, no…' **Dijo Ted entre risas.** 'Estoy bien…'

'Lo sé.' **Dijo James sonriendo pero sin soltarlo. Porque eso hacía también con Remus.** 'Solo creo que eres abrazable, así que cierra la boca. Lo hago por mi y no por ti.' **Ted rió.**

'Pues gracias… me siento mejor con eso.' **James escucho el tono sarcástico, eso si no era de Remus. Él comúnmente se echaba a llorar en ese punto.** 'Ya, estoy bien. De verdad.' **Ted abrió los ojos para que lo viera.** 'Gracias… de verdad, gracias James.' **Dijo el chico abrazándolo nuevamente.** 'Eres mas increíble de lo que pensé.' **James sonrió al escucharlo.**

'No eres el primero que lo dice.' **James le dijo al separarse. Ted rió.** 'Ahora… creo que tenemos que ir a clases, yo me arreglare para el partido. ¿hecho?' **Ted asintió mirando la hora en su celular.**

'Mierda, quede en entregarle mis deberes a la profesora Trewlaney…' **James lo miro y sonrió socarrón.**

'¿A quien?' **Dijo James entre risas.** 'Dijiste Trewlaney.' **Ted asintió sin entender.**

'¿Hay algun problema?' **Dijo Ted. James negó conteniendo una risa.**

'Nada. Nada… Oh tengo que ir a buscar a Sirius.' **Dijo James aplaudiendo.** '¿estamos hablando de Sybil cierto?' **Dijo James entre risas, Ted solo asintió mirándolo extrañado.** '¡le dije que se quedaría en el castillo!' **Aplaudió soltando una carcajada.** 'que horrendo…' **Sonreía de oreja a oreja.** '¿Vas a ir a verla ahora? porque quisiera…'

'Ehmmm… pues no sé si sea una buena idea. Tu sonrisa no es muy confiable para empezar…' **Ted lo señalo.** 'Y para terminar, no creo alcanzar. Se supone que a esa hora tendría que estar en el campo.' **Lo señalo y James dejo caer los hombros aun con esa sonrisa traviesa.** 'James, no puedes faltar al partido.' **Ted le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro y James acepto de mala gana.**

'Pero después la iremos a ver.' **Lo señalo mientras caminaban a la salida. Ted negó.** '¡Oh vamos! Yo le agrado.' **Se señalo. Ted alzó una ceja.**

'creo que le mandare todo esto a Frank, seguro el puede llevárselo a la profesora…'

'No lo digas por favor…' **James rio abrazando su estomago, Ted lo miro y alzó una ceja pero no pudo evitar reír.**

'Tienes que contarme que demonios le hicieron.' **Dijo el metamorfomago despeinándolo. James quito su mano y solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'Nada… nada…' **Termino por sonreír divertido.** 'yo le agrado te lo prometo.' **Ted lo miro sospechoso.**

'¿Ahh si?' **James asintió abriendo los ojos.** 'cuanto del 1 al 10.' **James suspiro conservando esa curvatura en sus labios.**

'Yo creo que un -5' **Ted asintió tronando su boca para después reír. James lo hizo también.**

'Sí, no se porque lo imagine.' **Dijo Ted mirándolo juguetonamente, sacudiendo su cabellera fingiendo desesperación.** 'Después de usted Señor Potter.' **James rió y lo empujo saliendo de la sala común, Ted rió y así por fin se fueron a buscar a Frank.**

 **OOoOO**

'Lánzalo de nuevo.' **Sirius le dijo a Remus con un simple movimiento de brazo, no había tensión esta vez en su rostro. De hecho, estaba a su lado mirando hacía el frente con unos ojos de niño maravillado. Eran grises… casi llegando a azul de la felicidad. Remus por su parte también sonreía de oreja a oreja, divertido. Casi parecía que se le había olvidado lo de las visiones y ese terrible dolor de cabeza. Se le había olvidado que Sirius estaba peleado con él y que él tenía que enfrentarse al lobo que vivía dentro de su cuerpo. Solo rió quedo y tomo de nuevo otra piedra del suelo.** 'Pero esta vez trata de que llegue mas lejos Lunático.' **Dijo Sirius tocando su hombro, sacudiéndolo de la emoción que vivía siempre con él.**

'Oigan… no creo que sea una buena idea.' **Peter era él único que se encontraba algo tenso.** 'Remus, sentí como me jalaba. Tal vez…'

'Tonterías Colagusano.' **No tardó Sirius en callarlo, con la única intención de no desmotivar a Remus.** '¡Lánzala Lunático, anda!' **Sirius y Remus se miraron a los ojos y Remus no tardo en lanzar esa piedra con la que había estado jugando por un largo rato.**

'Ahhhy no…' **Peter abrazó un árbol cuando vio a la piedra dirigirse al espacio de dos grandes Pinos que se encontraban algo maltratados, como si algo grande los hubiera golpeado provocando que sus ramas se deformaran un poco.** 'Ahí viene…' **Dijo Peter con pavor abrazando con mas fuerza al árbol. La piedra volaba en el aire hasta que desapareció. Sirius rió y apreto el hombro de Remus que solo veía expectante el siguiente fenómeno. Tal como lo había dicho Peter, los arboles se sacudieron con algo de fuerza como si hubiera un viento que llamaba a la lluvia. Después de eso, el chico rata miro sus pies y vio como se deslizaban en el suelo, miro a Remus y a Sirius y pensó que tal vez no lo sentían porque estaban demasiado divertidos y claro…**

 _Se estan deteniendo el uno al otro…_

 _ **¿Quién te entiende? ¿No querías que se contentaran?**_

 **Peter sacudió su cabeza y miro asustado al frente cuando se escucho una tipo explosión al vacio en el espacio de ambos Pinos. Ahogo un grito el Pettigrew y agradeció que Sirius estuviera riendo fuertemente, así no se notaría que estaba asustado. Sobretodo al ver nuevamente pedazos…**

'No quedo nada de ella…' **Dijo Sirius al ver prácticamente polvo de la piedra. Miro a Remus casi felicitándolo. Remus sonrió agachándose para tocar la materia polvosa que había regresado…**

 _¿Regreso?_

 **Ni siquiera lo sabía, la verdad es que cuando lo encontraron se asustaron un poco sobretodo porque era cierto; había jalado la chamarra de Peter en un tropezón, varias piedras cayeron de donde estaban y cuando se asomaron para ver el desastre no había nada, solo ese par de pinos moviéndose a otro ritmo que los demás. Aun recordaba como tuvo que detener a Sirius, como es que tuvo que corroborar el mapa con Peter para darse cuenta que lo habían encontrado.**

'Es obvio que existe la conexión.' **Sirius sacudió sus manos y miro a Remus.**

'¿Quién sabe que sea esa cosa?' **Peter dijo poniéndose detrás de Remus. Remus miro los pinos y suspiro largo, de un momento a otro se había ido la diversión. Agradeció haber sido él, el que tirara la última piedra.** 'no pienso saltar ahí… si eso es lo que estan pensando.' **Eso era mas para Sirius que solo lo miro y bufo.** 'solo mira como regresa a las piedras…' **el chico señalo el suelo y polvo que antes había sido piedra.**

'Tienes razón, Peter' **Remus dijo en un suspiro.** 'Quiza ni siquiera es lo que estamos pensando…' **Sirius arrugo la frente, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.** 'a lo mejor es otro fenomeno mag…'

'¡Basura! Es lo que estamos buscando.' **Remus se preguntó si todavía le dolía el hombro, porque ahora estiraba sus brazos con naturalidad y energía.**

 _Tal vez sea la adrenalina._

'Lanza cualquier cosa, lo han visto.' **Sirius los miro a ambos.** 'De-sa-pa-re-ce. Se va.' **Dijo el chico tronando los dedos.** '¿que otra señal quieren? A un hada diciéndoles que crucen por ahí.'

'No voy a cruzar por ahí Sirius.' **Peter utilizo un tono de voz mas serio esta vez. Sirius lo miro y se quejo para inmediatamente buscar apoyo en Remus.**

'Creo que…'

'¡Vamos Lunático!' **Sirius dijo sin poder creerlo.**

'¡Destruye las cosas!' **Peter señalo a ambos pinos.** 'ya lo viste, lo hemos estado mirando durante media hora! Es peligroso y lo sabes.' **Sirius sonrió socarrón y por alguna razón esta vez a Peter le molesto esa sonrisa.**

'Vamos Peter…' **Sirius se cruzo de brazos y levanto ligeramente su cabeza para mirarlo hacía abajo y aun con esa sonrisa pintada en el rostro.** '¿no me digas que estas asustado?'

'Sirius…' **Remus dijo cansado, cuando Peter resoplo. El chico Black solo rio para acercarse a Peter y sacudirlo con algo de fuerza.**

'Solo bromeo con mi amigo. ¿Cierto Colagusano?' **Dijo mirándole. Peter lo miro aun con la frente arrugada.**

 _ **Vamos… lánzalo ahí. ¿Quién se cree? Anda Peter…**_

'No…' **Peter se alejo de Sirius y este lo miro extrañado.** 'Digo…' **Peter sacudió su cabeza nervioso. Remus arrugo la frente analizando la actitud de su amigo.** 'sí, digo… sí. Soy su amigo. ¡Por supuesto, sí!'

'Lo eres, Peter.' **Sirius le dijo sonriéndole de frente. Peter sintió un retorcijón en el estomago y la culpa lo hizo bajar la mirada.**

'Ya te dije que sí…' **Peter dijo bajito.**

'Pues ya esta… por ser mi amigo te toca probar.' **Peter abrió los ojos cuando sintió un jaloneo de su chamarra. Le entro el pánico al verse casi cerca de ambos pinos.**

 _Debí de lanzarlo, debí de…_

 **Y justo cuando iba a gritar. Algo hizo detener a Sirius.**

'Sirius basta, no es gracioso.' **Peter miro a Remus y se soltó de Sirius sintiendo un escalofrió, lo empujo algo asustado todavía. Sirius solo rió. Peter camino un par de metro lejos de ellos, necesitaba aire después del susto.** 'no pretendamos tampoco que no es peligroso.'

'solo estaba jugando.' **Dijo Sirius algo fastidiado por el regaño de Remus.** 'Además créeme Peter…' **Sirius volteo a ver a Peter que solo se había cruzado de brazos tratando de abrazarse.** 'hay cosas peores.' **Peter bufo.** 'No, de verdad… que alguien intente arrancarte el brazo es una de ellas.' **Miro de frente a Remus que solo suspiro y se dio la media vuelta.** 'No te pongas así Lunático, muero por escuchar el resto del sermón. O… bueno, no es un sermón tal cual. En mi punto de vista es mas como un puñado de excusas.' **Dijo el chico mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Remus abrió la boca para después cerrarla y apretar sus delgados labios.**

'No es tan sencillo como crees. Ya quisiera verte a ti en mi lugar.' **Sirius trono la boca.**

'no Remus. Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo.' **Dijo Sirius encarándolo. Remus negó sin entender.**

'¿y que tiene eso de malo?' **Dijo Remus mirándolo. Peter levanto la mirada al escuchar a Remus.** 'Sí, tengo miedo.' **Dijo abriendo los brazos después de haber dado un par de pasos atrás.** 'tengo miedo de no poder controlarme, de volver hacerte daño, ni a ti, ni a nadie más…' **Sirius miro su hombro de reojo.** '¿Sabes que frustrante es saber que la cosa que mas odias en el mundo es la que tiene el control sobre ti?'

'Sabes que si.' **Sirius se cruzo de brazos recordándole con la mirada quien era antes de volverse su amigo.** 'pero decidí enfrentarlo. Aun a pesar de saber que…'

'¡no es lo mismo!' **Remus le hablo desesperado y Sirius lo miro encontrando tristeza en su mirada.**

 _Resiste, resiste Sirius. Ni siquiera esta llorando…_

'No quiero que esa bestia… arghh…' **Remus gruño y Sirius solo dio un paso atrás. Remus lo miro y agacho la mirada avergonzado y triste. Sirius trago saliva y desvió la mirada tratando de no culparse.**

'Creo que deberíamos de llamar a James.' **Peter interrumpió el pesado silenció que habían dejado sus dos amigos. Remus miro a Peter; fue en ese momento cuando Peter entendió porque Sirius había dejado de discutir. Remus se veía deprimido.**

'Seh…' **Sirius dijo resoplando.** 'Yo voy. Ustedes regresen a la casa.' **Dijo sin dejar de mirar a Remus pero cuando sintió la mirada de Peter sobre él, solo camino al frente.**

 _ **Nunca entenderé cual es su maldito problema...**_

 _Ni yo. No es como si no supiéramos que aprecia a Remus… además, yo tampoco puedo con Remus triste._

'Espera…' **Peter lo llamo, Sirius se detuvo para mirarlo. Peter sintió como una gota fría le llenaba el estomago; si esa era la sensación que le daba cada vez que Sirius lo intimidaba. Podía ser con cualquier cosa que ese chico hiciera, hasta en la forma en que lucía; como lo fue este caso. Y es que aunque Sirius llevara convaleciendo días, estuviera despeinado, desvelado y aun con un tono por debajo de su color natural de piel. El chico no dejaba de lucir mejor que él, quien ya había tenido un baño, sueño y claro, no le habían atacado con salvajismo.**

 _ **Anda Peter… eso no sirve de nada al final.**_

'¿Qué sucede ahora Colagusano?' **Sirius dijo algo impaciente metiendo sus manos en los bolsillo de la chamarra. Peter sacudió su cabeza y lo miro.**

'Deberías de quedarte a descansar.' **Dijo chiquito, sin creerse eso de que no servía la forma en la que lucía el Black de Gryffindor.** 'Aun pareces cansado.' **Sirius abrió ligeramente los ojos y toco por instinto su mejilla.**

 _ **¿Puedes creer lo vanidoso que es? Sirius no vas a cambiar nunca ¿cierto?**_

 _Solo cállate._

'yo voy por James.' **Peter dijo tenso. Sirius lo miro pero negó.** 'Sirius…' **Peter camino hacía él pero Sirius seguía negando.**

'No. No, Peter.' **Sirius dijo algo molesto.**

'Pero de los dos, soy yo quien puede caminar mucho y esta sano.' **No se sentía del todo cómodo con esas declaraciones pero eso era mejor que no intentarlo.**

'¡Si te dejo ir, vas a pasarte todo el día allá y no vamos a resolver nada de esto!' **Se detuvo para mirarlo, Peter dio un paso atrás y lo miro con los ojos abiertos.** 'Y lo que necesitamos ahora es… es terminar con todo esto.' **Miro a Remus que se había quedado atrás pensativo.** 'Quiero irme a casa.' **Dijo con algo de dolor maquillado. En cuanto sintió que Peter de nuevo lo examinaba sacudió su cabeza y se puso serio.** 'Voy por James, lleva a Lunático a descansar…'

'él no es el que necesita descansar Sirius.' **Peter sonó algo molesto y Sirius se detuvo para corroborar si no era su imaginación. Sirius miro a su alrededor al comprobar que Peter estaba molesto, podía discutir con él. Sabía que ganaría pero…**

 _Ya no quiero pelearme con ellos. Tengo suficiente con Remus._

 **Peter alzó una ceja cuando vio a su amigo acercarse a él. Sirius lo miro con sus ojos grises siendo amables, mostrando una delicadeza que era muy extraña que se presentara con él.**

'No puedo…' **Peter arrugo la frente para mirarlo extrañado pero sobretodo sorprendido. Sirius desvió la mirada y Peter no podía creer ver un delicado sonrojo en sus mejillas.** 'esta demasiado sensible…' **Se cruzo de brazos y Peter parpadeo para después mirar a Remus, que miraba sus manos aun con esa mirada.** 'No sé qué hacer… ya lo sabes. No puedo ser amable cuando se pone así. Soy todo lo contrarió y ahora…' **Dijo pensando en esa voz que le gritaba que Remus quería hacerle daño.** 'mucho menos.' **Termino con la voz apretada.** 'Déjame ir por James y…'

'¿"Déjame"?' **Peter pregunto sorprendido mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. Sirius se detuvo y lo miro para terminar sonriendo de lado. Y con esa sonrisa de campeón en el rostro, decidió despeinar su cabello. Pareciéndole adorable la reacción de Peter. Definitivamente sentía que Peter debía de ser como el perfecto hermano menor.**

'¿Qué dices?' **Sirius le sonrió amable y Peter no se podía, no podía decirle nunca no, ni a él, ni a James.** 'Los veré en un rato.' **Le sonrió.**

'Tenemos que traer a Teddy.' **Remus se acerco finalmente a ellos. Sirius arrugo la frente al escucharlo.**

'¿Traerlo?' **Peter pregunto con algo de nerviosismo, mientras miraba los dos pinos.**

'¿"Teddy"?' **Sirius pregunto algo molesto. Remus asintió.**

'Seguro, él sabe qué hacer.' **El licántropo se aferraba a cualquier opción posible. Todo antes de enfrentarse con el lobo.** 'si ya lo hizo una vez yo…'

'él no supo lo que hizo. ¿Creí que ya había quedado claro?' **Sirius se cruzo de brazos. Remus trago saliva.**

'Ve por Teddy.' **Remus le pidió a Peter.** 'Por favor, yo se que de seguro al menos se le ocurre algo… él es…' **Sonrió pensando en lo espontaneo y relajado que era el chico.** 'brillante.' **Sirius alzó una ceja.** 'anda Peter, además es una pieza fundamental en todo esto.' **Peter sonrió.** 'necesito a Teddy…' **Dijo el chico en voz bajita, sintiendo un vacio. Aunque no se sentía cómodo con la idea de que el lobo estuviera casi presente todo el tiempo en él, pero si así era, pensó que lo mejor era mantenerlo al margen y sabía que al lobo (al menos lo sentía) le agradaba Teddy.**

'¿quieres dejar de llamarlo así?' **Sirius dijo rodando los ojos.** 'Encariñarte no es una buena idea, Lupin.' **Remus se trabo al escucharlo decir "Encariñarte".** 'vamos a irnos de todos modos…'

'No lo dije en ese sentido.' **Remus estaba ligeramente sonrojado.** 'Es solo que él es…'

'Ya basta.' **Sirius dijo apático.** 'James. Si estamos todos reunidos sabremos que hacer, no necesitamos al cerebro de lechuga.'

'Lo relaja.' **Remus le dijo y Sirius solo abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Peter rió y eso solo provoco que Remus se sonrojara completamente.** 'Lo sé, es… raro. Pero… Teddy, hace algo que lo tranquiliza.'

'¿de quién estamos hablando?' **Sirius lo detuvo sacudiendo su cabeza.** '¿Es un quien, cierto?' **Lo miro con ojos de inspección bajando la mirada hacía…**

'¡Sirius!' **Remus apretó los puños y se paro de puntitas tan rojo de la cara como el cabello de Lily. Sirius rió junto a Peter.** 'No es gracioso.'

'Lo es.' **Dijo Peter y Sirius volvió a sonreírle apoyándose en él.**

'Solo traigan al maldito muchacho.' **Remus dijo empujándolos, Peter tambaleo pero fue ayudado por Sirius que solo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa a Remus.**

'no puedes culparlo a él de mandón.' **Sirius le grito y Remus solo se volteo a verlo con ojos asesinos.**

'Mejor que sea rápido' **Peter lo miro de reojo y Sirius asintió.**

 **OOoOO**

'Y entonces… ¡él se enojo!' **Victoire dijo abriendo los brazos mientras Frank leía el profeta mientras que mordía una galleta. La miro y negó con desaprobación, cuando Victoire busco su reacción.** '¡Exacto! Esta mas que raro Frank y yo…' **La chica se cruzo de brazos y bufo.** 'Me estoy cansando de todo esto.' **Frank la miro de reojo mientras masticaba la galleta.** 'Primero Lorcan, luego… esta "Persona especial".' **Hizo una vocecita enfadosa imitando la voz contenta de Ted.** '¡y a mitad de eso…! A mitad de eso Frank…' **Frank trago el bocado y la miro preparándose.** 'A mitad estaba yoooooooh…' **El chico estiro los brazos y Victoire lo abrazo con tristeza y por supuesto dramatismo.** 'esto es todo muy injusto…' **Miro de reojo hacía arriba porque había quedado recargada en el pecho del Hufflepuff que solo suspiro largo.** 'Se supone que ustedes son los sencillos. Nosotras somos las que hacemos eso…'

'Bueno Vi…' **Frank la miro, sabiendo que ella era diferente.** 'Si esa "Persona Especial" es parecido a Lorcan… pues entonces, Ted esta en su bando.' **Victoire arrugo la frente y sin separarse aun de él lo miro de reojo.** 'Un chico. Si es un chico…' **Le confirmo y Victoire bufo para levantarse y mirarlo de frente.**

'Es un chico. Lo sé.' **Dijo la rubia acomodándose el cabello mientras saludaba a algun chico de su año sin mucha importancia. Frank miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los alumnos lo miraba como si fuera una gran noticia. No pudo evitar sentirse algo importante en el momento que se dio cuenta.** 'pero… pero… es que…'

'Vic…'

'¡No Frank! Se que es lo que piensas…' **la rubia lo detuvo estirando su brazo.** 'sé que crees que estoy exagerando pero, yo sé que algo no esta bien. Sé que él me esta ocultando algo.' **Frank trago sumo de calabaza mientras la escuchaba. Era increible como con el paso de los días había aprendido que no se tenía que interrumpir a Victoire, porque la chica era energética y con un ímpetu que llegaba a ser agresiva.** '¡se lo dijo a Molly! ¿Puedes creerlo? No se cómo me debe hacer sentir eso…' **Dijo la chica cruzándose de nuevo de brazos. Frank asintió solo para no llevarle la contraria.** '¡Oh! Tengo una idea Frank…' **Dijo mostrando esa sonrisa traviesa y casi maliciosa. Frank sintió un cosquilleo cuando la vio, pero decidió mejor concentrarse en algún punto de la mesa.** 'Necesito tu ayuda.' **Y eso hizo que el chico olvidara la sexy y maliciosa mirada de la Ravenclaw y solo provoco un suspiro que fue recibido con una patada por debajo de la mesa.**

'Lo siento…' **Dijo el chico moviendo sus piernas por si a Victoire se le ocurría de nuevo desquitarse con él.** 'Suelta el plan… pero por favor que no incluya al calamar…' **Victoire negó y puso ambas manos en la mesa como si se fuera impulsar.**

'Solo estaba pensando que es obvio que no pueda preguntarle esto ahora a Ted… pero tú.'

'Eso tampoco Vi.' **Frank la interrumpió de inmediato.** 'No voy a preguntarle eso…' **Dijo encogiéndose en sus hombros ligeramente sonrojado. Victoire bufo.**

'¿Creí que dijiste que no era cierto?' **La chica se cruzo de brazos. Frank asintió dándole la razón pero ahora que ella lo ponía en la mesa no estaba tan seguro de sus palabras.**

'escucha… ¡Victorie no me puedes obligar a preguntarle si le gustan los…!' **Victoire se abalanzo a taparle la boca.**

'No quiero que hagas eso…' **Victoire dijo compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que él sentía.** 'No me lo quiere decir a mi, no te lo va a decir a ti.' **Frank alzó una ceja pero asintió sabiendo que…**

 _Aunque si se lo dijo a Molly… okay, no le digas eso. Puedes recibir un golpe o algo._

'No Frank.' **Victoire negó lanzando su cabello hacía atrás con una bella naturalidad.** 'creo que Ted te odia en estos momentos también.' **Frank parpadeo confundido y enfocó a la chica que lo miraba con unos ojos de disculpa. Frank abrió la boca y la cerró sin saber que decir.**

'La última vez me golpeo Vi…' **Frank le recordó y Victoire asintió sonriendo. Frank alzó una ceja.** 'Me dolió.' **Le dijo señalando su ojo. Victoire lo miro y volvió asentir esta vez disculpándose.** '¿Qué le dijste ahora?'

'Nadaaaaaaa!' **La rubia abrió los ojos y lo miro ofendida.** 'ya te platique todo lo que paso. Él solo exagero todo…' **Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.** 'pero sabes… me da igual, tengo exámenes demasiados deberes como para pensar en lo que le pasa a Ted.'

'entonces… el plan se cancela.' **Dijo Frank algo agradecido de ni siquiera saberlo. Victoire bufo entre risas.**

'Por supuesto que no.' **Dijo la chica mirandolo con una sonrisa socarrona.** 'Pero primero necesito saber si vas a ayudarme Hufflepuff…' **Al terminar de decir el nombre de la casa se sintió algo vacía, porque había recordado a Teddy. Frank sintió cosquillas porque sabía ahora lo que Ted sentía cuando Victoire lo llamaba de esa manera.**

'¿tengo otra opción?' **Frank le sonrió y Victoire le sonrió también.** 'Pero no le preguntare nada personal…mente sexual.' **Dijo lo último chiquito y bajito. Victoire hizo una cara de asco y se acerco a él como si fuera a decirle un secreto. Frank se acerco y trago saliva cuando olió su perfume.**

'no le preguntaras… vas a actuar.' **Frank arrugo la frente sin entender, aunque mirar la perfecta sonrisa de la chica parecía distraerlo de lo verdaderamente importante.** '¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos esa obra en la guardería Mundo Magico?' **Frank se hizo para atrás recordando.**

'¡No Victoire!' **Victoire no pudo evitar reír mientras miraba a Frnak sonrojarse.**

'Frank, dijiste que lo harías.' **La chica se compuso para hablarle serio.** 'Es solo un juego. Lo hiciste esa vez…'

'¡éramos niños! Y solo lo hice porque la maestra te odiaba.'

'Eres la primer persona que lo acepta. ¡Lo sabía! Ella solo trataba de alejarme de Teddy.' **Victoire hablo segura mientras recordaba a esa niñera que adoraba a Teddy.**

'Si, como sea…' **Frank la regreso a su…**

 _¡Terrible idea! ¡Terrible!_

'prefiero preguntárselo.'

'¡No!' **Victoire manoteo la mesa y lo miro algo fastidiada.** 'Frank si se lo preguntas sabrá que yo te dije algo… o que Molly te dijo algo y se pondrá tensó y no sé... puede que ya no confié mas en nosotros.'

'sensato.' **Frank dijo ya sin pensarlo. Victoire lo miro y sonrió divertida. Frank resultaba no ser solo dulzura.**

'oye… se supone que tienes que ayudarme.' **Victoire le recordó.** 'Esta es la forma en la que puedes ayudarme. Solo hasta que sepa quien es esa "persona especial". Después… inventaremos algo para que no te sientas raro y él no te vea raro. No sé… salimos juntos. Así nadie te dirá nada.' **Frank se trabo al escucharla.**

'¿Dijiste… tú… "salimos"? te refieres a una cita.' **Victoire asintió como si nada.**

'podemos inventar que somos novios por un par de meses y…'

'Victoire.' **Frank la detuvo entre emocionado y entre medio confundido.** '¿Qué…? Yo… no sé…'

'bueno si no quieres salir conmigo le…'

'¡no!' **Frank le dijo y Victoire lo entendió.** 'No, no eso. ¡Si quiero salir contigo!' **Sintió que lo dijo demasiado emocionado por el gesto de Victoire.** 'Me refiero…' **Algo nervioso ahora.** 'Me refiero a que no me molesta. Somos amigos después de todo…' **Supo como arreglarlo y Victoire asintió de nuevo tranquila.** 'Lo que no entiendo...' **Tomo aire porque lo necesitaba, eran demasiadas emociones.** 'es el punto de todo esto.' **Dijo el chico mirándola. Victoire lo miro y arrugo la frente sin comprender.** 'Sí.' **Frank dijo pensando en lo bonita que se veía.** 'escucha; has estado acosando…'

'¡no lo estoy acosando!' **Victoire le dijo de inmediato y Frank levanto ambas manos mostrando vulnerabilidad.**

'me refiero a que no entiendo el punto de que quieras saber algo de él…' **de nuevo fue interrumpido por la rubia.**

'Porque él es mi amigo Frank. Él es como mi hermano ¿de acuerdo?' **Dijo la rubia firme.** 'y créeme… es horrible que después de toda una vida juntos de un día para otro alguien tan importante—algo fastidioso e infantil—decida excluirte de todo lo que le pasa. es horrible sabiendo todas las cosas que hacían juntos y las charlas, la forma en la que te hacía reír y tú conocías cosas de él que ni siquiera tiene idea que tiene.' **Victoire sonrió de una forma tierna a la mesa, pensando en Ted. Pensando en todos esos años que habían vivido juntos.** 'y saber que después de eso todo se volvió tan indestructible. Y cambió, cambió… y al final solo sabes que cada vez que estas con él la sensación es…' **Dijo tocando su pecho con una sonrisa en los labios.** 'Es como si ya no tuvieras miedo.' **Dijo la chica mirándolo.** 'cómo si todo fuera más sencillo, como si fueras un poquito más libre cada vez que sonríes. Como si cada mala idea fuera un tatuaje en tu piel…' **Miro su brazo y noto una cicatriz.** 'Casi siempre.' **Rio. Mientras Frank reía también.** 'pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que te atreviste… y como no si estas junto a él.' **Pensó en todas esas veces que Ted negaba haciendo su cabello de un verde pistache y ella lo terminaba empujando.** 'No quiero que cambie eso Frank.' **Victoire se detuvo para mirar al chico.** 'No por mi culpa.' **Pensó en ese beso que le dio en el verano y en el que no le dio hace un par de semanas.** 'No quiero perder a Teddy. No por mis indecisiones...' **Dijo la chica con dolor y Frank la toco del brazo para que supiera que estaba ahí.** 'Solo quiero ayudarlo con algo… con lo que sea.' **Dijo la chica algo sensible, Frank sintió un retorcijón en el estomago cuando vio los ojos de la rubia ligeramente mojados.** 'Pero es difícil cuando no sabes que es lo que le pasa.' **Dijo entre risas tallando sus ojos para evitar el ardor.**

'Te entiendo.' **Frank le dijo y Victoire se avergonzó un poco porque la viera de esa manera.** 'Bueno, en realidad no. Pero…' **El chico dejo caer los hombros.** 'Supongo que no todos tenemos la oportunidad de tener algo tan increible como lo que tienes con Ted.' **Victoire hizo un puchero golpeada por las palabras del Hufflepuff.** 'creo que yo estaría igual de paranoico…' **Ambos rieron.**

'solo necesito saber si son ciertas mis sospechas Frank.' **Victoire le dijo volviendo al tema.** 'Si, lo es. Entonces puedo ayudarlo a conseguir a esa persona especial.' **Frank alzo una ceja.**

'No es como si él necesitara mucha ayuda para conquistar a alguien.' **Victoire lo miro confundida.**

'créeme lo ha pasado muy mal.' **Dijo Victoire asintiendo y con algo de fastidio.** 'cuando encuentra a alguien que verdaderamente le gusta, solo lo arruina.' **Dijo la chica.** 'Y es que casi no tiene experiencia en esas cosa del amor.'

 _No se lo digas, no se lo digas, no se lo digas…_

'¿Estas bien?' **Dijo Victoire al ver el rostro de Frank tenso.** 'Frank, estas rojo…' **La chica se acerco a tocar su frente…**

'Al parecer esta ocupado.' **Victoire volteo a ver hacía esa voz y encontró a Ted cruzado de brazos.** 'Volveremos luego…' **Se dio la media vuelta empujando a su acompañante. La rubia negó y se alejo de Frank.**

'¡Ted!' **prácticamente grito su nombre. James miro a Ted que solo trono la boca haciendo su cabello mas naranja y no tan rojo.**

 _Resiste, resiste, resiste…_

'Oye amigo…' **James le dio un codazo y Ted asintió.** 'la chica te llamo.' **Ted lo miro y suspiro largo y aun tenso. James sonrió entendiendo.**

'No quiero ir…' **Dijo el chico en un murmuro.** 'estamos…'

'¿es tu chica?' **James sonrió algo emocionado. Ted abrió ligeramente los ojos para después trabarse, al mismo tiempo que su cabellera se pintaba de un azul verdoso.** '¿Qué sucede kaleidoscopio?' **Dijo James despeinando su cabello.**

'ella no es mi chica.' **Dijo Ted golpeado.** 'Ella es la chica de la que te hable el otro día.' **James alzó una ceja sin recordar.** 'Cuando te sobaba la espalda…' **James asintió entendiendo.**

'¿La que me reconocería tan solo mirándome?' **Ted asintió, esperando que James lo entendiera para irse de ahí.** 'Pero Ted… ella esta…' **Ted le dio un manotazo cuando James comenzó a examinar a Victoire de pies a cabeza.** 'Oye, solo digo que puedo sacrificarme.'

'Gracias pero no. Ella es la última persona que quiero que se vea envuelta en todo esto.' **Dijo Ted sabiendo cuantos problemas le estaba ahorrando a Victoire.** 'Además ahora estamos algo… peleados.' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro.**

'Ted…' **Victoire se escucho a sus espaldas. James hizo una ademan con la cabeza dándole ese empujón para que se volteara. Ted solo rodo los ojos y se volteo, colocándole bien la gorra a James.** 'Hola…' **dijo la rubia sonriente. Frank la miro desde la mesa.**

'Hola…' **James arrugo la frente con gracia, Ted tenía ese mismo tono apretado de Remus cuando se molestaba con Sirius.** 'hola Frank.' **Frank lo saludo desde atrás. Victoire solo sintió una incomoda sensación al reconocer el tono de indirecta del metamorfomago.** '¿te están preparando para la bienvenida? Ese grupo es algo tenso…' **Victoire suspiro largo. Mientras Frank lo miraba sin entender de lo que hablaba.** 'oh perdón arruine la sorpresa.'

'Ted, ya basta. Te dije que solo estaba bromeando.' **Dijo la rubia algo molesta. Ted asintió con poca importancia. No podía evitarlo, por alguna razón le seguía molestando la idea de que Victoire lo quisiera suplir. Y ahora que a veía con Frank…**

 _¿Por qué esta últimamente mucho con Frank?_

 **Y entonces todo se le venía encima. La vez que Victoire le dijo que le había mentido con que salía con Frank. La forma en que le había coqueteado en el verano. La forma en la que lo peleaba desde…**

 _Toda la vida y luego tengo que aguantarme por su sonrisita… su sonrisa… su hermosa sonrisa._

'Si como sea…' **Dijo el chico mirando hacía el techo para no encontrarse precisamente con esa sonrisa que lo iba hacer declinar de su infantil berrinche.** '¿Tú y Frank…'

 _Oh eso suena tan mal…_

'…ya van a desocuparse?' **Dijo el chico mirando de reojo hacía la mesa donde estaba el Hufflepuff. Victoire volteo hacía el chico, iba a asentir pero una duda la acongojo.**

'¿Por qué?' **Ted suspiro largo y con un ligero tono de fastidio. James arrugo la frente mirando de reojo a Ted.** '¿Qué?'

'Platica de hombres.' **James cerro los ojos, sabiendo que esa frase era la muerte cada vez que Sirius la usab…**

 _Espera… ¿Sirius?_

'Mierda.' **James soltó volteándose completamente a Ted, que estaba en una pose muy displicente, era el rostro de Remus pero la mirada… la mirada era la que Sirius ponía cada vez que quería que alguien se alejara y lo estaba logrando de mala gana.** 'Mierda…' **Dijo James de nuevo.**

'¿Cómo dijiste?' **Victoire dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose en la misma pose altiva del Lupin. Ella era Victoire Weasley, la reina de Hogwarts. La mayor de los Weasley, la mejor amiga del metamorfomago, la que se fugaba con el hijo de un hombre lobo cada vez que veían una buena o mala oportunidad. Ella era el ejemplo de lo que se debía hacer solo porque nunca la habían atrapado en un aprieto. A ella no se le podía poner un limite porque nunca había tenido uno que la detuviera en toda su vida. No tomaría uno ahora y mucho menos uno de genero y puesto por ese…**

 _Estúpido Tutti-Frutti._

'PLA-TI-CA DE…' **Victoire le tapo la boca haciendo que Ted pusiera su cabello rojo.**

'eres un idiota.' **Le dijo la rubia, sin acordarse de su buena intención de antes.**

'Oh vaya… ¿eso debería de dolerme?' **Victoire asintió de inmediato.** '¿Pues que crees?' **El chico camino hacía Frank de espaldas para mirar a Victoire.** 'ya estoy tan acostumbrado a eso de ti, que ya me da lo mismo.'

'hazte el sufrido ahora…' **Victoire le dijo cruzándose de brazos.** 'Ambos sabemos que yo no digo esas cosas…' **Dijo parándose en una pose altiva. Ted rodo los ojos al ver su personalidad correcta e inamovible.**

'no necesitas decírmelo, tú me tratas como idiota todo el tiempo.' **Victoire abrió la boca para negarlo.** 'Con tantas mentiras que te inventas para después dejarme como idiota…' **Frank miro a Victoire, la chica solo apretó los labios mientras el pensaba…**

 _Te lo dije Vi, él no es tan tonto…_

'Frank.' **Ted manoteo la mesa haciendo que Frank diera un salto.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo el chico sabiendo que su enojo con Victoire estaba dominando todos sus movimientos.** 'esto no es contigo.' **Le dijo en voz baja para que Victoire no lo escuchara. James solo miro a la chica tronar la boca para acercarse a la mesa donde estaba Ted.**

'Esto se va a poner feo y debería de intervenir… pero quiero saber como termina.' **James dijo con una sonrisa y mejor se sentó en la mesa expectante.**

'Como sea, hoy es el partido y recordé que…'

'No he terminado con él, disculpa.' **Victoire tomo a Frank del brazo. Ted la miro y solo la miro con fastidio.**

'Te disculpo.' **Dijo el chico tomando a Frank para voltearlo con él.**

'No. Puede. Ser.' **James dijo entre risas mirando esa pose altiva de Ted.**

'No es gracioso Ted.' **Victoire le dijo molesta y Ted solo le basto pintar su cabello de un cínico amarillo. La Ravenclaw abrió la boca ofendida, Frank pudo aplaudir por el increíble conocimiento que la chica tenía sobre los colores de Ted, pero no lo vio sensato.** 'Frank, no va irse contigo.' **La chica tomo con fuerza el brazo del chico.**

'Auch… Vi, me duele.' **Ted miro a Frank y sintió de nuevo ese monstruo en el estomago cuando lo escucho decirle "Vi".**

'cierra la boca.' **Frank abrió los ojos cuando escucho a ambos chicos hablar al mismo tiempo.**

'Lo siento Victoire, luego podrán seguir coqueteando si quieres…'

'yo no estoy coqueteando con él.' **Dijo la chica soltando a Frank solo para levantarse y poner sus manos en la cintura.** 'y si lo hiciera, no tienes absolutamente nada que decirme.' **Ted asintió en definitiva.**

'La vida no creyó que merecía tanto castigo.' **Victoire bufo.**

'Ahyy por favor…' **la chica lo barrio de pies a cabeza.**

'Deja de hacer eso.' **Ted la amenazo.** 'No te estoy haciendo nada. Ni siquiera quiero hablar contigo.' **Dijo el chico con el cabello naranja rojizo que fue haciéndose naranja rosado.** 'solo vine por Frank, pero como siempre…'

'¿¡Siempre qué!?' **La chica subió el tono de voz y se acerco a Ted que lo único que lo dividía de la chica era el cuerpo de Frank que fue golpeado por la rodilla de Victoire.**

'¡Siempre estas ahí, haciéndome todo mas difícil!' **Ted se levanto también y Fran fue golpeado también por el cuerpo del chico que se había acercado a la chica.**

'Chicos…' **Frank hablo con ambas túnicas encima.**

'Sh…' **Dijeron de nuevo al unisono.**

'Weasley, solo déjalo ya.' **Dijo Ted tratando de no decir algo de lo que luego tendría que pedir perdón por la conciencia que tenía.**

'No quiero Lup…'

'¡Shhh!' **Ted la cayo y Victoire solo abrió al boca ofendida, creyendo que era otra forma para fastidiarla.**

'No me calles.' **Dijo la chica de inmediato.**

'No te… solo vete.' **Dijo el chico haciendo un ademan para que se fuera.** 'De verdad necesito hablar con Frank. Es importante.' **Victoire rió en tono de burla.**

'como si no conociera tus cosas "Importantes".' **Ted trono la boca y la miro esperando a que terminara.** 'te lo aseguro Frank, a lo mejor solo quiere saber que nabo puede superar el eructo de James.' **Ted bufo haciendo su cabello coral.**

'¡Grandioso! Muy buena idea, tenemos que hacer eso Teddy.' **James grito desde atrás.**

'¿Quién es ese?' **Ted rodo los ojos y cuando vio que Victoire quiso asomarse para ver quien era, el chico la tomo de los hombros para que lo mirara solo a él. Victoire miro sus manos en sus hombros para después ver a Ted, el chico se dio cuenta de lo que sus manos hacían y un cosquilleo se produjo en ambos adolescente que solo se sonrojaron para inmediatamente tomar su antigua postura.**

'¿Qué te pasa?' **Ted le pregunto bajito. Victoire lo miro con la frente arrugada. El chico también lucia como ella pero su cabello no era rojizo, bueno si lo era pero mucho mas rosado.** '¿Quién te crees para hablar de mi como si me conocieras completamente?'

'todos estos años no han pasado en vano.' **Victoire dijo en una pose molesta pero una voz mas blanda que antes. Ted la miro y ella lo miro a él.** 'sabes que… olvidalo.' **Dijo la chica en un suspiro y negando en corto. Algo en Ted quiso detenerla y decirle que lo sentía pero no lo hizo, no lo hizo porque…** 'Te veo luego Frank.' **Dijo la chica tocando el hombro del otro Hufflepuff, sonriéndole… guiñándole el ojo.**

'no.' **Dijo Ted y los otros dos se detuvieron para mirarlo.** 'No te vayas, yo soy el que estorba aquí.' **Dijo el chico barriéndola con la mirada. Victoire se sintió mal aun a pesar de que no había hecho nada mal y se odio por sentirse mal. Así que finalmente solo… se molesto también.**

'¿Podrías… de verdad ¿dejar tu drama?' **Victoire le dijo molesta. Ted se detuvo y la miro sin creerlo.** 'Tienes a Frank, habla lo que quieras con él. Ten tu estúpida platica de hombres. La planta que busca esta en el tercer invernadero. Solo estaba bromeando con lo del club. ¡Ganaste Ted! Solo deja esto por la paz, me estas volviendo loca no solo con tu cambio de cabello sino con lo inestable que eres ahora.' **Victoire lo señalo.** 'Cielos, de verdad no entiendo como puedes creer que esa "persona especial" tuya…' **Ted arrugo la frente al ver las comillas de la chica en el aire.** 'va querer quedarse contigo con tantos cambios. Es cansado, Ted. Nadie puede con tanto… tienes que relajarte o te aseguro que va querer huir. Lo vas arruinar, como lo hiciste antes.' **Victoire termino cansada de hablar con tanta intensidad. Miro a Ted y al ver su mirada bajar supo que había actuado como una total cavernícola.** 'Ted… no, yo solo…'

'estabas bromeando, ya se.' **Dijo el chico apretando el nudo en su garganta.** 'bueno, disculpa las molestias también.' **Por alguna razón relaciono ese discurso de Victoire con alguno que Harry o Ginny le daba.**

" _La vida no es tan sencilla como crees Ted. Tienes que relajarte…"_

'Teddy…' **Ted gruño al escucharla decir su diminutivo.**

'Te veo en el juego Frank.' **Victoire cerró los ojos recordando que hoy jugaba.**

 _No. Justamente hoy tenías que decirle esto… hoy que necesita estar al cien. ¡Victoire!_

'Ted lo siento… no quería decirlo de esa manera… yo…'

'Espero que podamos hablar después del juego.' **Dijo Ted sonriéndole al chico y eso solo hizo sentir peor a la Ravenclaw. Después de eso se dio la media vuelta para volver con James que lo esperaba con una sonrisa de conformación.**

'Te veo ahí Teddy.' **Dijo Frank sonriéndole. Ted asintió sin mucha energía, su cabello no tenía color. Era rubio platinado... casi llegando al blanco. Su piel también era pálida y sus ojos eran claros. Azules claros, casi como los de Lorcan.**

'Ted…' **Frank trato de detenerla. Pero Victoire sabía que tanta claridad era una mala señal.** 'eso… no tenía que escucharse así…' **Ted negó con fastidio hacía James que lo había mirado corroborando si quería hablar con la chica.**

'Hola.' **James la saludo y Ted lo tomo de la túnica para jalarlo a su lado. Victoire ni siquiera le contesto estaba concentrada en Ted.**

'no quería hacerte sentir mal… yo solo quiero ayudarte. Ted…'

'si tanto quieres ayudarme…'

'no lo digas.' **James le dijo a Ted, en cuanto lo termino de decir sintió un Deja Vu. Eso solía decir de tanto en tanto a su perruno amigo. Entonces supo lo que Ted iba a decirle a esa rubia.**

'No te metas.' **Incluso tenía el mismo tonito. James trago saliva.**

 _Mierda…_

'Pero Ted…' **Victoire aguanto el frió tono de su amigo.** 'Solo quería… solo quiero... quiero saber qué te pasa, yo solo quiero ayudart…'

'No hagas eso.' **Dijo Ted interrumpiéndola.**

'¿Quisieras al menos detenerte?' **Ted se detuvo y le dijo a James que continuara. James que estaba más pesando en su teoría le hizo caso sin objetar. Así Ted se pudo voltear con Victoire.** 'Ted. Lo lamento, no quería lastimarte…'

'¿Por qué demonios todos ustedes creen que estoy hecho de cristal?' **Dijo el chico abriendo los brazos.** 'Estoy bien.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros y señalándose entero.**

'Lo sé, solo que no me gusta pelearme contigo.' **Ted la miro extrañado.**

'Eso es lo que hacemos Victoire, tú siempre estas peleándome.' **Dijo el chico y Victoire negó.** 'No necesito ganar.' **Dijo el chico con algo de tristeza.** 'ya no. Lo único que quiero es…' **La miro y Victoire sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago. Asintió.**

'Ted…' **Ted parpadeo en corto y mojo sus labios para concentrarse. Victoire los miro y de un momento a otro solo quiso…**

 _No, contrólate mujer…_

'no quiero arruinarlo.' **Dijo el chico mirándola con nervios al ver sus ojos azules y tan atentos a sus labios. Victoire parpadeo y lo miro a los ojos, Ted se sintió tan expuesto que desvio la mirada.** 'con él… digo, con la persona de la que te hable.' **Dijo el chico algo sonrojado, sabía de las teorías de Victoire y ahora prácticamente se lo había confirmado.** 'Olvidalo… yo…'

'no, Ted… escucha yo pued…'

'No Victoire.' **Dijo Ted en definitiva. No la quería cerca, estaba molesto y nervioso al mismo tiempo con su presencia.** 'seguramente tienes razón, no se lo que hago y si te molesta tanto mi estado de ánimo lo mejor es que te alejes. No quiero que tú también te empieces a quejar de eso. Mejor déjalo así. Lo entiendo… no todo dura para siempre.' **Dijo el chico y camino hacia James.** **Victoire negó sintiendo precisamente su mayor miedo tomando forma.**

'Pero Ted…' **Victoire habló golpeado. Mirando frente a ella pedazos de su vida con Ted y esa última frase de él haciendo eco en su cabeza.**

'Hablo enserio Vic…toire.' **Completo el chico sabiendo que una parte de él estaba traicionándolo.**

'Solo quería ayud…'

'Estoy molesto por ahora y no quiero hacer algo que te lastime.' **Pero Victoire lo tomo del brazo terca.** 'No.' **Ted se volteo y quito su brazo de ella.** 'Ya, basta… de verdad no quiero seguir con esto. Estoy muy presionado y… estoy molesto por ahora. ¿Puedes por una vez en tu vida no ser tan egoísta y dejar que sienta lo que quiero sentir? Todo esto…' **Se tallo el rostro desesperado, sintiendo las ganas de gritar pero conteniéndose porque no quería hacer sentir mal a la chica.** 'Vete Victoire… Solo Vete… no te preocupes, ya lo sabes… se me pasara en un par de días como siempre.' **Victoire miraba, ni siquiera la veía, su rostro seguía cubierto por esas manos y su voz era cansada.** 'Tu ganas. ¿De acuerdo? Teddy volverá en un par de días… ahora solo déjalo procesar.' **Lo odio, odio como todo eso sonaba, le dolía. De verdad le provoco ardor en sus ojos. ¿Por qué Ted le hablaba así? Como si ella toda la vida lo hubiera tratado como su juguete.** 'te veo luego.' **Dijo el chico dandose la media vuelta.** 'Y perdón por hacer todo un drama… tienes razón.'

'no digas eso' **La chica sonó molesta y eso solo hizo que Ted suspirara fastidiado sin saber que hacer.** 'Me refiero a que…'

'Buen día Victoire.' **Dijo el chico finalmente para evitarse problemas. Victoire arrugo la frente sintiendo algo atorado en el pecho.**

 **Lo vio partir y se sentía mal. Regularmente esas peleas siempre terminaban en risas o un empujón. Pero ahora…**

 _Es nuestra primer pelea… verdadera pelea._

 **Eso la espanto. ¿Qué tal si Ted no le perdonaba? Había escuchado que las amistades se ponían aprueba en las peleas… pero por lo que veía, no había señales de que esto fuera mejorando. Sino todo lo contrario... y lo peor es que no sabía como solucionarlo. Recordaba la forma en la que le había hablado, esa mirada vacía y fastidiada… el dolor, la molestia que se escuchaba cuando se refería a ella. Lo cansado que parecía cuando ella hablaba. Le dolía, de sobremanera. Su primera pelea la había dejado realmente herida, no quería pensar en la idea de que Ted no le volviera a sonreír y tal vez sonaba exagerado pero… la simple idea de que esto se multiplicara la deprimía. No quería que Teddy desapareciera de su vida. No quería que se alejara. Ni que la volvería a mirar de esa forma… ella solo quería ayudarlo… ella solo quería… lo quería. Quería a Teddy, sin saber exactamente como… pero lo quería.**

 **OOoOO**

'De verdad esto es grave muchachos…' **Lysander suspiro largo pero en silencio al escuchar a su actual capitán de Quidditch, no quería llamar la atención de todo y que descubrieran que estaba fastidiado por la noticia que les estaba diciendo.** 'No sé si pueda regresar, pronto… ni siquiera se si pueda regresar.' **Dijo el chico presumiendo su pierna envuelta en vendas y en compañía de dos muletas.** 'Madame Pomfrey dijo que se partió en cinco. Es más lento y para cuando esté bien seguro ya estaremos en el último juego de temporada.' **Davies se notaba un tanto estresado y no era para menos.** 'No pasa mucho esto con los capitanes pero… al parecer la mala suerte del fenómeno de Ravenclaw nos pego.' **Ahora si, aun a pesar de haberse quedado callado entre sus compañeros de Quidditch, todos voltearon a ver a Lysander, el gemelo solo trago saliva sin quitar esa expresión segura.** 'Sabía que no era buena idea dejarlo pasar a los entrenamientos.' **Lysander sintió la mano de Alfred darle ánimos.**

'Oye, no es su culpa tenerlo como hermano.' **Alfred lo "defendió". Lysander solo desvió la mirada.**

 _No los golpees, no los golpees, no los golpees._

'Si, supongo que la vida no es justa para algunos.' **Lysander cerró los ojos costándole más trabajo mantenerse calmado.** 'como sea… chicos, solo quería decírselos en persona. Confió en este equipo…'

 _Este equipo es una asco. Al menos así tendré una excusa perfecta para salirme de él._

'confió en ustedes y quien sea el nuevo capitán yo estoy seguro que él no va a cambiar nada aquí. Porque tengo a los mejores frente a mí.' **Lysander miro a su alrededor, la mayoría de los integrantes tenía una expresión empática hacía las palabras de su actual capitán. Lo miraban con sentimentalismo y ese ingrediente que dicen que deben de tener lso integrantes de cualquier equipo deportivo, esa lealtad por su capitán…**

 _Absurdo._

'Así que…' **Lysander apretó los labios para no reír de esas lagrimas que Davies quería soltar al darse cuenta que ya no podría volver a ese equipo.** 'Todos juntemos nuestras manos por última vez equipo…' **Dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el centro. Su mejor amigo; Marcus Carmichael lo siguió enseguida y así hasta que todos juntaron en el centro sus manos.**

 _Esto es basura y pensar que acorte mi desayuno por esto._

'A las tres; Ravenclaw.' **Dijo Davies con la voz cortada.**

'No.' **Carmichael habló y Lysander mordió su labio inferior porque al ver su mirada supo que era lo que iba a decir.** 'A las tres; capitán Davies.' **Lysander bufo sin poder contener mas la risa y solo agacho la cabeza para que todos creyeran que era parte de su "Duelo". Perder a un capitán era algo grave, se supone que es el líder del equipo así que no fue muy difícil para los demás creer que Lysander estaba desanimado por perder a Davies.**

'Uno, dos, tres…' **Conto Davies por última vez, agradeciéndole a su mejor amigo el gesto.**

'¡Capitán Davies!'

 _Esto es lo mas absurdo que he hecho en años…_

 **Terminaron aplaudiendo y algunos abrazaron a Davies, Lysander se tuvo que quedar ahí porque Alfred estaba tratando de conseguir información acerca de quien iba a escoger al siguiente capitán.**

'Bueno es una suerte…' **Lysander miro de reojo hacía la izquierda, donde se encontró con Eric Chambers, uno de los cazadores del actual equipo.** 'Todo esto iba a ser un desastre si continuaba.' **Dijo el chico, Lysander lo miro y notó que hablaba con otro chico, uno con el cabello rizado y corto y la piel canela; era Taio Chafik.**

'sí, supongo que lo peor que puede pasar es que escojan a su hermano como capitán. Ni siquiera puede dar un buen pase…' **Lysander miro a Alfred y trago saliva.**

'Si es así, prepárate Chafik seremos el hazme reír de todos.' **Lysander suspiro; así no se podría salir del equipo, era su amigo. Si se salía era como abandonarlo.**

 _¿Ahora tienes cargo de conciencia? De verdad eres un hipócrita. Lorcan esta en el cuarto torturándose así mismo por todo lo que le has hecho pero a ti te importa no dejar abajo a ese chico que se burla de tu familia._

 **Negó para ignorar sus pensamientos traicioneros.**

'Oye Lys.' **Hablando de Alfred…** 'me quedare un rato mas.' **Dijo señalando a su hermano y a su grupo de amigos.** 'quien sabe… a como van las cosas. Creo que yo podría ser el siguiente capitán.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros y con un semblante de triunfo en el rostro. Lysander le sonrió.** 'Vete, yo te alcanzo en clases para contarles todo.' **Lysander asintió sonriéndole.**

'Te veo allá.' **Alfred asintió y se despidió sonriente. Lysander se giro y suspiro sin poder creer lo mal que le estaba yendo ese año.**

 _Todo es mas complicado y todos son mas fastidiosos. Y Lorcan es mas inquieto… o mas deprimente. ¿Cuándo salimos de vacaciones? No puedo con todo esto… Quiero irme de aquí y solo ignorar a todos y todo. Quiero volver a acostarme en el pasto mirando el cielo sin importarme si le gusto a alguien o si tengo que cumplir una tarea, o si tengo que ir de ruta, no quiero preocuparme por los estúpidos niños de primero. Ni tampoco quiero jugar Quidditch bajo la tutela de algún idiota… solo quiero relajarme. Solo quiero estar ahí sintiendo el cálido aire junto a mi hermano, esperando a que nos llamen a comer algún extraño platillo de la India. Quiero ir a casa… quiero ser yo de nuevo… quiero que Lorcan esté bien…_

'¡Oye fíjate por donde caminas zopenco!' **Lysander despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz aguda e intrépida hablarle. Levanto la mirada y encontró pecas. Pecas sobre una piel morena y cabello esponjado.** 'Idiota…' **Dijo Roxanne agachándose por sus libros. Lysander se le quedo mirando y Roxanne bufo al ver que el chico no tenía la mínima intención en ayudarla.** 'No debería de sorprenderme…' **Dijo la chica para si misma.** '¿Qué demonios es lo que me miras?' **Dijo la chica sintiendo su mirada en ella.**

'absolutamente nada… no hay nada que ver en ti, más que desorden y desastre.'

'Mejor vete Scamander antes de que termine de levantar mis cosas y te golpee la cara.' **Roxanne no tardo en contestarle. Lysander rodo los ojos, ni siquiera sabía para que se había quedado.**

 _Debí de ignorarla y seguir con mi camino… esa mocosa no es mas que una molestia para todos._

'¿A dónde crees que vas?' **Roxanne le grito al verlo darse la media vuelta. Lysander se detuvo y la miro para solo bufar y rodar los ojos con fastidio.**

'Lejos de ti y tus estúpidos e indecisos pensamientos.' **Lysander levanto la mano haciendo una muralla imaginaria. Roxanne lo miro con desagrado y se levanto para seguirlo.** 'No por favor.' **Lysander dijo alto y serio, sabiendo que lo seguía. Roxanne gruño y lo detuvo del brazo para hacerlo voltear hacía ella.** 'No me toques.' **Lysander quito su mano de su brazo despectivamente.**

'Ahyy… ni quien quiera tocarte.' **Roxanne dijo enseguida mirándolo con fastidio.**

'No sé que tenga tu diminuto cerebro, pero…' **Lysander comenzó barriéndola con la mirada.**

'atrévete a volver hacer eso…' **Roxanne dejo caer la mochila al mismo tiempo que Lysander bufo entre risas, dándole a entender que era patética su reacción.** 'Solo haces eso porque no puedes defenderte.'

'no, solo hago eso porque puedo defenderme sin utilizar la fuerza bruta.' **Le dijo señalándola.** 'pero no te juzgo Weasley, yo se que no tienes la capacidad para utilizar ese musculo que tienes—al parecer—solo de adorno dentro del cráneo.'

'Ok, ya me tienes harta…' **Roxanne se acerco a él con el puño cerrado. Lysander detuvo su muñeca y tiro de ella haciendo que la chica resbalara, el Ravenclaw de quinto no pudo evitar reírse.**

'de verdad me da pena; no tengo idea de cómo vas a sobrevivir.' **Lysander dijo burlón.** 'Ni siquiera cuentas con la fuerza bruta, tus probabilidades de sobrevivencia son nulas.' **Roxanne rió, pero no de esa manera sarcástica. Le había recordado bastante a Lorcan y ese gesto de empatía hizo que Lysander pusiera atención.** '¿De qué sonríes? lo que dije no fue una broma.' **Dijo el chico harto.** 'Es increíble que tenga que explicarles hasta eso también.'

'¿Dónde está Lorcan? ¿Por qué no quisiste que me acercara a él hace rato?' **Roxanne le pregunto esta vez sin el tono de fastidió de antes, le pregunto porque al escucharlo hablar así le hizo recordar tanto de verdad quería saber dónde estaba el chico y por que actuaba tan extraño últimamente, pero todo lo que obtuvo de respuesta fue un suspiro largo de Lysander.** '¿Qué le pasa? ¿él, está bien? Es eso… es el frio. ¿¡cierto!? Por eso esta tan triste…' **Lysander arrugo la frente y se alejo ligeramente de la morena, en primer lugar mientras mas hablaba la chica, mayor velocidad utilizaba para expresar las palabras. En segundo lugar—y tal vez por esa misma velocidad—a Lysander le pareció incomodo escuchar que su hermano estaba triste, tal vez fue demasiado crudo y palpable escucharlo de un tercero como Roxanne.** '…debí de pensarlo, tal vez si le llevo algo se pueda sentir mejor, tal vez deba de decirle a todos y así él va a tener mas atenciones y pueda ver que no le haremos nada y finalmente va a poder salir con nosotros. Sí, eso hare ahora. Ted, iré por Ted, si seguro él puede reuniratodosyenloquemenospiensaLorcantendráatodalamanadaafueradelatorrede Rav…'

'¡Woah!' **Lysander la callo levantando sus manos, pidiendo piedad por semejante tono agudo de voz y energía "mal desperdiciada" (percepciones).** 'no vas a… solo cállate.' **Dijo el chico tapándole la boca con algo de torpeza, picándole el ojo por accidente hasta llegar a su boca; haciendo que la chica mirara con un gesto chusco y sorpresivo la blanca mano del chico.** 'tu voz es demasiado molesta. ¿nadie te lo había dicho antes?' **Roxanne lo miro, Lysander respiraba agitado como si él hubiera sido el que dio todo el monologo. Solo respiraba tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Lo que en realidad pasaba en la cabeza del chico era que estaba ordenando el mensaje que la chica había soltado; por una parte para desafiar a su cerebro, pero por otra—la mas importante—porque escucho el nombre de su hermano en el y todavía no se le olvidaba el hecho de que esa chica junto con los Weasley de primero querían hacer algo con Lorcan.** 'ahora… dijiste algo de Ted.' **Roxanne asintió y Lysander la miro de reojo.** 'Deja de poner esos ojos. Estoy tratando de pensar…' **Roxanne rodo los ojos. Lysander bufo y pensó de nuevo en el mensaje hasta escuchar el tic-tac del zapato de la chica.** '¿de verdad?' **Abrió los ojos mirando molesto a la morena que solo levanto las manos mostrando inocencia. Lysander volvió a sus pensamientos mientras que Roxanne solo cruzo los brazos esperando a que el chico reaccionara, no supo por qué espero, solo suspiro largo mirando el suelo y a su alrededor mientras el chico pensaba… esperando de alguna manera que lo de Lorcan se solucionara.**

 _Lorcan, Lorcan sí. Seguro es eso, seguro es el frió. Sino fuera el frió ¿qué otra cosa sería? Hablando enserio, no le hicimos nada malo… de hecho se veía mucho mejor que antes, pero bueno el frió afecta a cualquiera. De hecho, sabiendo eso… ahora entiendo porque este está tan amargado. Apuesto a que es por eso que es tan frió como su temperatu…_

 **Roxanne miro hacía la mano del chico y noto que la de este chico no tenía la misma temperatura que la de su hermano. La mano de Lysander tenía una temperatura… promedio.**

'Oh ya…' **Lysander dijo por fin descifrando el veloz mensaje de la morena.** 'ni se te ocurra ir con toda la prole de tu familia para ir a molestar a Lorcan…' **Lysander siguió hablando mientras que Roxanne instintivamente y con una gran cantidad de curiosidad separo la mano del chico de sus labios para tocar el dorso y mirarla como si hubiera algo extraño en ella, al menos su gesto expresaba eso.** '…lo único que él necesita es desc… ¿Qué haces?' **Dijo retirando su mano de la de la chica que levanto la mirada y lo miro. Lysander miro su mano y la sacudió como si Roxanne la hubiera embarrado de algo.**

'No es fría.' **Roxanne dijo mirándolo y señalando la mano. Lysander arrugo la frente y miro de reojo sin entender. Roxanne se quejo y rodo los ojos para acercarse a él y tomar a la fuerza su mano.** 'No es fría, tu mano no es fría como la de él.' **Dijo poniendo su mano en su propia mejilla, Lysander volvió a quitarla para la tercera vez que tocaba forzadamente la mejilla de Roxanne.**

'Woah… ¿quieres un premio por eso?' **Roxanne bufo barriéndolo con la mirada. Lysander miro el pasillo y su mente decidió que era mejor irse de ahí a comenzar a discutir por eso.**

'¿Por qué no es fría?' **Roxanne lo atropello con esa pregunta, el chico solo la miro y fue su turno de barrerla con la mirada.** '¿Qué?' **Dijo la chica agresiva.**

'Eso no te importa Weasley.' **Dijo Lysander despectivo. Roxanne gruño tentada a ahorcarlo con su propia corbata.**

'oye, no me hagas perder la paciencia Zopenco.' **Lo amenazo arriscando las mangas de su camisa.**

'como sea, solo aléjate de él.' **Lysander enfatizo señalándola con su dedo índice que Roxanne no tardo en empujar ya que estaba a punto de picar su nariz.** 'no quiero que tu extraña familia lo agobie. Él no quiere estar cerca de ustedes ¿Qué no lo entiendes? No quiere hacerlo porque todo lo que ustedes hacen solo empeora todo.'

'¡ya quisieras!' **Roxanne le dijo acercándose a él para tratar de intimidarlo.** 'no va a funcionar conmigo.' **Dijo la chica señalándose con su pulgar, con toda esa energía que poseía.** 'no me voy a creer esos cuentos tuyos de… "él no quiere verte."'

'dije: "verlos". No te sientas por un momento algo importante para él. Para él no eres nadie.' **Dijo el chico cruzando los brazos y Roxanne solo volvió a negar.**

'él es mi amigo.'

'Por supuesto que no. Él no tiene amigos.' **Roxanne ablando la mirada al sentir esas palabras algo duras, Lysander también lo sintió y por eso decidió arreglar la frase.** '…no quiere tener amigos.' **Dijo el chico algo torpe para terminar con su dura mirada.**

'tal vez si quiere…' **Dijo la chica pensando en Lorcan. Lysander la miro y por un momento estuvo de acuerdo con ella, pero al notarlo sintió escalofríos por debajo de la piel.**

 _¿Para que quieres que tenga amigos? ¿para que se burlen de él? Todo lo que quieren es burlarse de él o utilizarlo…_

'No. No quiere.' **Dijo el chico seguro. Roxanne lo miro caprichosa. No entendía como podía ser hermano de Lorcan. Era frió y casi insensible.** 'Así que, por última vez…' **Roxanne lo miro como si estuviera descifrando un rompecabezas.** 'todos ustedes, aléjense de él.' **Lysander gano mas confianza al ver la mirada de Roxanne perdida.** 'evítense la pena de ser rechazados, porque él no va a cambiar de opinión. Nada lo va a hacer cambiar de opinión ¿te quedo claro?' **ya hasta estaba siendo burlón.**

'Si.' **Dijo Roxanne sorpresivamente. Lysander la miro esperando la otra parte de la respuesta pero solo encontró los ojos de Roxanne mirándolo con calma.** 'Te creo.' **Dijo asintiendo empática. Lysander arrugo la frente extrañado, entonces miro a su alrededor pensando que seguramente estaría uno de sus amigos o familiares dispuesto a hacerle algo.**

'si piensas hacerme algo… soy prefecto Weasley te puede ir mal.' **Lysander le dijo molesto. Roxanne negó dejando caer los hombros. Lysander la miro confundido.** '¿Qué es lo que te pasa?' **la miro con una ceja arqueada. Roxanne dejo caer los hombros de una forma cómica—algo fea para Lysander.**

'Nada. Yo de verdad te creo.' **Dijo la chica asintiendo y cargando de nuevo sus cosas.** 'Sí Lorcan dijo eso, es muy probable que lo cumpla aunque no quiera…' **Lysander alzo una ceja siguiéndola con la mirada.** 'él es…' **Roxanne sonrió de lado con su sonrisa traviesa y gamberra.** 'fuerte' **Dijo recordando al chico en todas sus lecciones de pociones. Lysander pensó en todas las cosas que su hermano había pasado y asintió inconsciente sin notar que la otra Ravenclaw lo había visto con ese gesto preocupado y vulnerable. La chica sonrió con ese sentimiento que te da cuando dices "Te lo dije". Segura y con una sonrisa juguetona se volteo con Lysander y con su travieso dedo índice dibujo pequeños círculos en el aire hacia el chico, que levanto la mirada sin entender su gesto.** 'Eres tú el sensible.' **Dijo convencida de ello. Lysander abrió la boca pero no había palabras en su boca, tal vez era por el gesto de Roxanne, tal vez por lo que había dicho, tal vez por la seguridad en la que lo dijo.** 'lo sabia…' **Dijo alegre de haber acertado. Lysander reacciono a ese movimiento de la chica.**

'¿Qué…? No.' **Dijo levantando su dedo índice para detenerla pero Roxanne solo rió tomando sus cosas para continuar con su día.** 'Espera… no. Yo no…' **Se miro así mismo y la chica se detuvo para deleitarse con esa cara de total confusión.** 'Él es el que llora.' **Dijo señalando hacía la torre de Ravenclaw. Roxanne dejo caer los hombros sin quitar su cara de seguridad.** 'eso lo hace… sensible.'

'no, eso lo hace honesto. Deberías de aprenderle algo...' **Dijo la chica para volver a caminar. Lysander trono la boca y la siguió, la tomo del brazo para que lo mirara de frente.** 'Oye…' **La chica quito su brazo bruscamente para liberarse de él.**

'yo no lloro.' **Roxanne arrugo la frente sin entender su punto.** 'es él, el que necesita ayuda. Él llora todo el tiempo.' **Aclaro nuevamente incluso levanto la voz para que le entraran las palabras a la chica.** 'Siempre esta… pensando en lo que siente y ve los detalles de todo. Él es demasiado perceptivo… ¡demasiado!' **Pensó en su relación, en como Lorcan reaccionaba cuando detectaba su estado de animo.** 'y siempre actúa en base a eso. Nunca se queja…' **Dijo Lysander entendiendo de nuevo el arduo trabajo que Lorcan tenía que hacer desde siempre.**

'No te preocupes por él.' **Lysander bajo la mirada y la miro ofendido.** 'Él es fuerte.' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.** 'aunque te entiendo… seguramente tú necesitas estar todo el tiempo obsesionado porque tienes tanto miedo a…'

'¡woaaaah…! yo no tengo miedo.' **Lysander la interrumpió. Roxanne lo miro algo ofendida.** 'No tengo miedo. Es él al que le aterra todo.' **Roxanne alzo una ceja.** 'Es él el que necesita siempre tener el orden de todo. él, percibe todo y por eso llora, llora todo el tiempo.'

'¿crees que llorar es señal de debilidad?'

'¿Qué?' **Lysander le pregunto de inmediato.**

'¿Crees que Lorcan es débil?' **Roxanne corrigió. Lysander abrió y cerro la boca sin saber que decir.** '¡De verdad crees que él es débil!' **La voz de la morena dejaba ver algo de decepción y algo de molestia.**

'yo no dije nada.' **Lysander se defendió.**

'¡exacto!'

'solo creo que él necesita… atención especial.' **Dijo el chico abriendo los brazos algo frustrado. Sin entender que no necesitaba explicarle nada a ella. Y aun así estaban discutiendo.**

'Por qué es débil, porque según tú. Él no podría hacerlo en el mundo real…' **La morena se cruzo de brazos y hablaba muy altiva, ofendida.** 'seguro tu pequeña mentecita solo se enfoca…'

'¿de dónde estás sacando todas esas conclusiones?' **Lysander se aflojo la corbata al sentir poco aire a su alrededor.** 'estábamos hablando de cómo Lorcan es el sensible…' **Roxanne bufo.**

'Déjate de tonterías. Ambos sabemos que tu eres el sensible.' **Dijo la chica manoteando y Lysander volvió a trabarse sin saber que decir.** 'a ti es el que te duele todo. Apuesto a que eras de esos niños que siempre lloraban en Navidad por la emoción de los regalos…'

'por supuesto que no.' **Dijo Lysander algo sonrojado. Roxanne lo miro y bufo señalando sus mejillas.** 'Déjame en paz Weasley, esto… yo… ¡basura!'

'típico.' **Dijo la chica aplaudiendo.** 'Típica defensa de las personas sensibles que no han aceptado su…'

'¡Yo no soy sensible!' **Lysander le grito desesperado.**

'¡No me grites!' **La chica le regreso el grito.** 'no es mi culpa que tengas problemas de aceptación.' **Dijo barriéndolo con la mirada.**

'yo sé exactamente quien soy.' **Roxanne rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'Ya… como digas...' **algo en Lysander se alivió de escuchar eso.** 'No diré nada mas, no quiero herir tus sentimientos.' **Lysander apretó la mandíbula y la miro. Roxanne abrió los brazos y lo miro boquiabierta sin saber que había hecho ahora.** 'Ese es tu problema amigo.' **Roxanne lo señalo completo.**

'Yo no soy tu amigo.' **Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos. Roxanne vacilo para finalmente negar.**

'solo cubres lo que pasa, solo le das la "vuelta".' **Utilizo sus manos para hacer las comillas mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro con su energía.** 'gritando algo falso hasta que la gente se lo crea. Pero no es por la gente…' **Dio la chica negando con su dedo índice, ya olvidándose del chico y diciendo esto mas como una teoría.** '¡No! dices todas esas cosas para ti. Porque no quieres sufrir, no quieres salir lastimado.' **Lysander arrugo la frente dando inconscientemente un par de pasos hacía atrás.** 'No quieres porque sabes que es fácil… es fácil que te hieran y sabes cual es tu punto débil…' **Lysander negó en corto pero fue inútil, Roxanne no lo miraba, solo hablaba. Hablaba como una buena Ravenclaw que había descubierto algo.** 'es por eso que te empeñas en protegerlo. Pero no lo estas protegiendo a él, te estas protegiendo a ti.' **Dijo la chica aumentando la velocidad al hablar, desgraciadamente para Lysander esta vez podía entenderlo todo.** 'y eso esta bien, esta bien porque él… él lo sabe y le gusta.' **Roxanne sonrió solo adivinando.** 'No le gustara hubiera hecho algo para detenerlo.' **Dijo la chica entre risas.** 'Tal vez no lo dice porque él sabe que tú eres así. Seguramente sabe que te lastimaría detenerte porque ve cuanto empeño usas para mantenerlo a salvo. Apuesto a que le gusta saber que eres sensible… apuesto a que a ti te gustaría ser sensible pero estas tan enfocado en relacionarlo con algo débil que lo rechazas, porque según tú necesitas ser fuerte, necesitas ser fuerte para él; para Lorcan. ¿cierto?' **Se detuvo de golpe y volteo a ver al gemelo con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Estaba emocionada, lo estaba porque había descubierto algo y se había dado cuenta que era buena descifrando cosas. Pero Lysander no estaba para nada contento.**

'¿terminaste?' **La chica borró la sonrisa y solo parpadeo sin entender su expresión dura.** '¿Terminaste con toda esa tontería?' **Roxanne parpadeo sin entender.** '¿Por qué no escribes una novela o algo así? Tal vez así nos puedas dejar a mi y a mi hermano en paz con todas esas estupideces de las que hablaste.'

'¡Oye!' **Roxanne camino hacía él molesta.** 'Yo no digo estupideces. No es mi problema tus… ¡tus problemas!' **Lysander levanto los brazos victorioso.**

'Es lo único sensato que has dicho hasta ahora.' **Dijo el chico barriéndola con la mirada.** 'escúchame bien Weasley.' **Lysander se acerco a ella y Roxanne sin una pizca de miedo los confronto con las manos en la cintura.** 'tú y tu patética familia, no conoce absolutamente nada de nosotros. No les hemos importado durante cinco años, así que no es momento para que ahora decidan cambiar de opinión y empiecen a darle atención a mi hermano, solo porque están aburridos de su rutinaria vida.' **Le hablo claro, lento y molesto.** 'Así cualquier teoría que tengas en tu diminuto cerebro. Apágala. Elimínala. Y entiende de una buena vez que Lorcan no se va a cercar a ustedes mas. Ni él, ni yo…'

'ruego por eso desde ahora.' **Dijo la morena sin quitarle los ojos de encima.**

'Tú no me conoces mocosa.' **Dijo el chico ya molesto por su altanera actitud.** 'y créeme no quieres conocerme.'

'¿crees que yo me metería contigo?' **Roxanne alzo una ceja y negó.** 'Mi tío Harry nos advirtió que las personas mas sensibles hacen las cosas mas horribles por miedo.'

'me importa una mierda lo que el cobarde de tu tío Harry te haya dicho.' **Lysander le dijo de inmediato.** 'Lo único que te advierto es que si le cuentas ese estúpido cuento a Lorcan, te prometo que vas arrepentirte.'

'¿Por qué? ¿tienes miedo que sepa que tienes sentimientos?' **Roxanne le dijo burlándose, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza para darle mas énfasis a su burla.** '¿sabes que? Tienes razón, tal vez él no lo sepa…'

'tal vez tú te equivocaste.' **Lysander se acerco peligrosamente a ella.**

'Si quizá.' **Roxanne dijo mirándolo hacía arriba porque el chico era mas alto que ella.** 'Quizá no eres sensible después de todo.'

'quizá no tenga sentimientos.' **Lysander dijo tratando de intimidarla. Pero la morena sin miramientos negó, sin quitarle la mirada de sus ojos azules.**

'quizá solo eres un cobarde.'

 **oOo**

 **El gemelo mayor despego su rostro de la almohada, parpadeando aun soñoliento. Sintiendo un incomodo frió en el pecho, era un dolor tan intenso que lo había despertado de su sueño en el que estaba volando junto con su hermano mientras montaban un ave del trueno.**

 **Toco su pecho tratando de oprimir el sentimiento con el sueño que tenía. Pero era imposible, solo parecía crecer y crecer… crecía en cada momento a cada segundo. Era mas dolor, era mas frió, era algo desagradable que le revolvió el estomago. El pequeño Lysander se abrazo a su estomago y se tumbo a la almohada sin saber que era lo que le pasaba. No había comido tantas golosinas esa noche en la cena. Sí, era su última noche en Hogwarts; al menos su última noche como alumno de primero. Por eso no probo mas dulces de los normal. Tendría otros seis años para llenarse de ellos. Pero aun así le dolía terriblemente el estomago… el pecho le ardía, le quemaba por lo frió. Era incomodo. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué podría ser?**

'¿Lor… ¿Lorcan?' **dijo el chico con dificultad por el terrible dolor que sentía. No supo porque de un momento había recordado a su hermano; quizá porque él si había comido muchos dulces esa noche. Tal vez era su culpa. Al menos pensó en eso… Pensó que se había enfermado y posiblemente estaba compartiendo los síntomas con él. No era nuevo tener que compartir cosas con su hermano, estaba acostumbrado a eso. Aunque mientras se retorcía en la cama pensó que nunca había sido él, el que sufriera por los síntomas. Eso era extraño… entonces…**

 _No es Lorcan. Seguro es esa chuleta… no se veía muy confiable… pero mi pecho._

'¡Ah…!' **Lysander dijo con dolor cuando sintió el dolor incrementarse de golpe.** '¡Ah, duele!' **Dijo el chico hundiendo su cara en la almohada. Mientras instintivamente busco con una de sus manos la parte baja de su espalda, la parte derecha.** 'arde…' **Dijo quedo casi sin aliento al sentir. El dolor en su pecho, lo frió que le quemaba, la incomoda sensación en el estomago y ese fuego en la espalda. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No sabía pero… le aterro. Era demasiado.** 'Lo-Lorcan…' **Dijo sabiendo que algo no estaba bien con su hermano, dijo sintiendo que su hermano lo llamaba, como si lo hubiera estado llamando por una eternidad. Y eso lo aterro también, porque no imagino un llamado alegre, sino todo lo contrarió.**

 **El dolor en la espalda cedió y fue hasta entonces cuando el pequeño Lysander se apoyo para levantarse, aun sintiendo el estomago boca arriba. De pronto se sintió tan débil que la idea de salir de la cama dejo de ser buena.**

 _No se escucha nada… si estuviera mal. Él estuviera gritando. A él le duele mas recuerda Lysander._

 **Sabía como funcionaban… pero al querer volver a acomodarse de nuevo sintió eso… ese llamado de Lorcan, ese llamado lleno de desesperación. Y quizá era porque estaba mas despierto que hace minutos atrás… tal vez por eso sintió la desesperación de ese llamado, ¿sería por eso porque imaginaba a su hermano llorando al gritar su nombre? Porque ya no era llamado, era un grito lo que imaginaba, lo que le daba entender ese ardor en el pecho. Pero la idea de ver a su hermano lastimado le daba miedo, le daba tanto miedo incluso mas que los truenos.**

 _¿Vas a dejarlo entonces?_

 **No. No podía dejarlo. No ahora. No cuando se la había pasado la mayor parte del curso ignorándolo. No, podía abandonarlo porque era su hermanito e igual todos estaba dormidos, cualquier cosa que Lorcan estuviera sintiendo nadie la vería. Así que… estaba decidido y aunque se sintiera mas débil ahora. Iba a ver a Lorcan y descartar esa opción hacía su mala noche.**

" _él es solo una bola de problemas ¿verdad?"_

 **Recordó a su nuevo amigo Alfred opinar de su singular hermano. De su gemelo. No sabía como procesar esa memoria, como no supo como manejar las criticas a su hermano por parte de—básicamente—todo el colegió. Terminando por aceptarlas. Eso era mejor que estar peleando a miles de alumnos por algo que Lorcan no parecía importarle. Pero que por alguna extraña razón a él le incomodaba.**

 _¿Pues como le iba a incomodar si tenía a su propio guardaespaldas?_

 **Bufo al pensar en el Premio Anual de ese año. Era de Ravenclaw, era amable e inteligente. Era atractivo y deportista. Al parecer también era paciente y todo un ganador en pocas palabras… Al menos así parecía cuando Lorcan lo describía.**

 _Ese Hunter, solo lo hace para impresionar a los demás. Solo esta cerca de Lorcan para decir que lo aprendió a domar… él no es un animal. Y él en definitiva no es su amigo. No entiendo porque tenían que ponerlo a cuidar a Lorcan, como si fuera alguna bestia salvaje. Si conocieran a una bestia salvaje entonces si pedirían ayuda. Lorcan solo estaba muy emocionado por la escuela… Solo eso. No necesitaba un tutor, no necesitaba de…_

 **Y entonces se quedo helado al ver al mencionado chico salir de la cama de su hermano. Con el rostro desencajado y algo nervioso. Miraba sus manos y cerro los ojos con fuerza para sacudir su cabeza. Lysander lo podía ver, incluso en la oscuridad… podía ver el rostro de preocupación del Premio Anual. Lo miraba atento, tratando de saber que hacía él ahí… Y al parecer la mirada de Lysander era tan intensa que hizo que Hunter volteara a ella. Lo miro y abrió los ojos para tragar saliva. Lysander arrugo la frente pero Hunter solo negó. Ambos mirándose directamente a los ojos. Eddy negando y Lysander solo bajando de su cama, para mirar a la de su hermano. Poco a poco Lysander lo comprendía; comprendía el dolor de su pecho, comprendía la mirada de Hunter…**

'¿qu…?'

'Lys…' **Dijo el muchacho con la mirada algo perdida cuando Lysander comenzó a respirar agitado.** 'shh…' **Hunter lo miro… se parecía mucho. Pero no era él. No era Lorcan.**

'Lor…'

'No…' **El muchacho lo detuvo estirando ambas manos. Lysander negó y volteo a la cama de Lorcan.** 'Vas a despertarlos…' **Dijo mirando las otras camas.** '¿quieres que lo sepan?' **Pero Lysander no tenía idea de que hablaba, solo podía pensar en el dolor que sentía de Lorcan.** 'Vas hacer que se burlen de él, se burlaran por el resto de su vida y por tu culpa. Tú hermano va a sufrir, sabes como es… tú y yo lo sabemos…' **Lysander dio un paso atrás cuando percibió su olor. Eddy retrocedió un paso algo incomodo por la mirada del otro gemelo, de ese que nunca lo había visto como un héroe… de ese chico que solo lo veía a ratos como intruso.** 'Lys…'

'no me digas así…' **La voz de Lysander sonó dolida, miro la cama de su hermano de reojo.**

'shh…' **Dijo el Premio Anual asintiendo.** 'tu varita…' **Dijo estirando su mano y Lysander negó. Hunter resoplo y saco la suya. Lysander miro de inmediato la cama de Lorcan.** 'mírame…' **Abrió los ojos de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que ahogaba un grito al sentir la mano de Edward Eberhard Hunter en su mandíbula.** 'Así…' **Lysander vio como el chico hacía un movimiento con su varita.** 'Deslizas como si fuera una cortina; derecha subes y delicadamente…' **Su voz sonaba cortada y ahogada de licor.** 'dejas que… ba-baje… ¿de acuerdo?' **Dijo mirándolo; Lysander sentía un profundo hueco en el estomago al ver sus ojos verdes, aun con tintes grises.**

'No.' **Lysander le dijo porque por dentro algo le decía que quería molestarlo. Edward Eberhard Hunter, mordió su labio por dentro y se acerco a él, Lysander quiso dar un paso atrás pero el muchacho de séptimo lo tomo tosco para hablarle en el oído.**

'Lys…' **Eddy se atrevió todavía a peinar su cabello, Lysander se tensó. Hasta que Hunter volvió a golpearlo con su aliento borracho y pesado.** 'No trates… tú y yo sabemos… tú… No eres para nada como él… tú… ustedesh… no son iguales…' **Negó mirándolo con cierta decepción.** 'Así que…' **Volvió a repetir el movimiento mirándolo con cierta autoridad.** 'Con suavidad.' **Casi parecía una orden golpeada.**

'¿Qué le hicis…?' **Hunter volvió a callarlo.**

'Que no te oigan…' **Dijo finalmente el muchacho para enderezarse con algo de dificultad. Volteo a ver la cama de Lorcan y Lysander volvió a ver esa mirada de tortura. ¿esas eran lagrimas? El orgullo de Ravenclaw lloraba y así, aun torpe camino hacía la salida. Abrió la puerta increíblemente en silencio...** 'Tú varita Lysander…' **Le mostro su varita que la movió con torpeza, una torpeza antinatural en él. Volvió a mirar la cama de su hermano.** 'Lo siento…' **Lysander apenas pudo escucharlo, vio como el muchacho se torturaba en el marco de la puerta. Lysander solo aguantaba la respiración, esperando que pronto cerrara la puerta.** '¿sabes que es lo peor?' **Dijo el Premio Anual entre risas, una risas casi mudas. Lysander solo trago saliva aun tenso, porque él era listo. Porque sabía de bestias casi tanto como Lorcan. Porque no era sensato hacer un movimiento ahora que el depredador estaba sensible… así era mas sencillo morir en sus garras. Era una norma… una ley.** 'aun a pesar… no vas a decir nada.' **Y fue ahí… ahí, a mitad de la madrugada y por ese chico de Ravenclaw que destrozó, ultrajó y dañó en tanta formas a su hermano. Ahí, fue esa mirada. Fue el tono de su voz y fue lo que él sentía.** 'Eres un cobarde, Lysander. Un cobarde.' **Hunter dijo mirándolo con seriedad, como si estuviera molesto por el descubrimiento. Y así, al mismo tiempo que él cerraba la puerta, Lysander cerraba algo dentro de su ser.**

 **OoO**

'Un Cobarde, eso es lo que ere…'

'Cierra la boca.' **Lysander tomo con sus manos su mandíbula. La miro molestó.** 'Escúchame bien.' **Le hablo mirándola como si no fuera Roxanne… sino otra persona.** 'Si te vuelves acercar a Lorcan…' **Roxanne lo miro y vio algo en sus ojos… vio pavor.** '…te juro que te mato.' **Dijo el chico con odio.** 'No te acerques a él.' **Dijo mirándola y Roxanne solo levanto sus brazos para tocar los suyos. Lysander se sacudió y dio un paso atrás.**

'Esta bien… tranquilo.' **Dijo la morena mostrando que no había forma en la que ella le pudiera hacer algo.** 'No voy a lastimarte.' **Lysander arrugo la frente y bufo.**

'deja esas tonterías…' **le replico fastidiado y Roxanne solo rodo los ojos, sabiendo que tratar de consolar a ese chico era inútil.** 'estoy hablando enserio.'

'no vas a matarme, seamos honestos.' **Roxanne le dijo abriendo los brazos para después cruzar los brazos esperando a que el chico le diera otra opción.** 'Y yo que tú, tomaría un té floral para calmarte… no sé que es lo que te lleva a sumar 2 mas 2, pero como sea…' **Roxanne manoteo sin una gota de intimidación.** 'tienes que dejar de creer que ser así te ayuda en algo. Si sigues forzando todo, la cuerda se va a reventar y amigo…'

'No soy tu amigo.' **Roxanne lo miro y suspiro.**

'créeme, no quieres terminar solo a causa de ello.' **La chica tomo su mochila y lo miro de frente sin importarle cuan amenazante Lysander quisiera verse.** 'Suerte con eso.' **Roxanne puso su mano en su hombro y Lysander solo movió su hombro para que la quitara, Roxanne negó y algo desesperada le habló.** 'Oye, que seas sensible no significa que tenga que aguantar tus…'

'¡Yo no soy sensible!' **Lysander le grito apretando los labios y con algo de sonrojo en las mejillas.**

'¡Que sí!'

'¡Que no!'

'¡Que sí!'

'¡Eres una inmadura!'

'¡Y tú eres… tú eres…' **Roxanne lo miro y apretó los labios sabiendo que no podía lastimarlo con palabras feas.**

 _Él ya es algo feo como para que se ofenda con esas cosas._

'¡eres sensible!' **Lysander abrió la boca ofendido y Roxanne sonrió triunfante cuando supo que lo había noqueado.** '¡Sí, apuesto que eres tan sensible que adoras ver a las plantitas que nacen en el suelo porque son cositas débiles y hermosas!' **Lysander gruño pensando en esas plantitas que nacían por debajo de los escalones de su casa.**

'¡Ya basta!' **Lysander la tomo de los hombros pero Roxanne reacciono rápido quitando sus manos de encima.**

'Olvídalo, yo me largo…' **Dijo la morena tomando sus cosas para irse.** 'eres igual de necio que una mula.'

'¡Ya era hora!' **Dijo el Ravenclaw tensó.** 'y mas te vale que no se te ocurra estar diciendo esas tonterías de mi.'

'¡Ni quien quiera hablar de ti!' **Roxanne se volteo molesta a gritarle.**

'¡Bien!' **Lysander gruño y también tomo sus cosas para irse de ahí.**

'¡Bien!' **Roxanne le contesto porque no quería que él creyera ni un segundo que podía callarla. Lysander la miro y bufo para irse de ahí.**

'Eres una infantil Weasley.' **Lysander dijo mientras se iba por el camino opuesto a ella.**

'Pues al menos no soy un amargado acomplejado.' **Roxanne le dijo dándose la media vuelta, sintiendo un calor en el estomago. Se arrepintió tanto de que por un momento comprender a ese chico, porque aun a pesar de hacerle todo mas sencillo él no dejaba de comportarse así. Ahora deseaba no haberse dado cuenta.**

 _No, No Roxanne. No vas a tratarlo de otra forma. Ya sabes lo que dicen… "Trata a los demás como te tratan."._

'Arghhh…' **Roxanne gruño aun molesta de la forma en la que Lysander la había tratado. Pensando en las cosas que dijo y en todos sus gestos. Entre mas pensaba en él, menos le agradaba.**

 _A ese tonto le falta que alguien le baje los sumos y lo regrese a la tierra de golpe._

'Y que alguien le de una medalla a quien pueda hacerlo.'

 **OOoOO**

'No te tardes. Y no importa lo que te digan, tráelos a como de lugar.' **James le dijo cargando una mochila con su equipo para el partido. Teddy lo escuchaba pero solo suspiro, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que le había hablado a Victoire y lo estresante que se estaba volviendo su relación con ella. No entendía porque estaba últimamente tan molesto con varias personas… Victoire una de ellas.** Oye, tranquilo… siempre hay días de esos. Es normal que te molestes de verla con alguien mas…' **Dijo James en un suspiro largo y con una cara de fastidio.**

'¿Qué?' **Ted lo miro sintiendo un incomodo sentimiento en el pecho.** 'Yo…' **Entonces el metamorfomago que había mantenido su cabello rubio claro por un buen rato, le dio un tono dorado a su cabellera.**

 _¿Sera eso? Yo… ¿estare molesto solo porque la veo con Frank?_

 **La risa de James lo despertó, Teddy levanto la mirada y lo vio, con su sonrisa torcida y negando, lo despeino si sutileza alguna.**

'es mejor que estes concentrado si es que vas a traer a los demás merodeadores.' **James le advirtió con cierto tonito burlón en la voz.** 'te tragaran si no te ves completamente cuerdo.' **Ted lo miro y arrugo la frente para después bufar.**

'si como ustedes estan tan cuerdos.' **Le dijo sarcásticamente mientras pasaba una mano por su cara.** 'Te veo en un rato. ¿de acuerdo?' **Dijo Ted y James asintió.** 'Y James…' **Ted lo miro de frente y suspiro para después sonreír.**

'Anda dilo.' **James le dio un manotazo en el brazo, Ted hizo una cara de dolor pero termino sonriendo.**

'Nada.' **Ted se arrepintió al presentir una incomoda y no necesaria tierna escena entre los dos. James hizo una cara de fastidio pero Ted solo sonrió.** 'Iba a ser estúpido, creeme.' **James rodo los ojos y dejo caer los hombros para después sonreír y volver a despeinarlo.**

'Oh Teddy… Teddy, Teddy…' **Ted rio y James solo sonrió pensando de nuevo en quien era en verdad ese chico.** 'me recuerdas tanto a alguien…' **Teddy arrugo la frente y lo miro sonriendo de lado, algo cómico. Queriendo saber mas…**

'¿a quien?' **Ted pregunto quitando su mano de su cabeza. James lo miro y bufo con una sonrisa haciendo un movimiento con los hombros. Casi parecía una burla.** 'Anda, James ¿Qué ibas a decirme?'

'Nada.' **James imito su voz y Ted solo lo miro con fastidio entendiendo su punto. James se regocijo al ver que había ganado.** '¿Qué te parece? Yo también puedo jugar hacerme el indeciso.' **James le sonrió.** 'Te veo en un rato.' **James lo despidió con su mano revolviendo su cabello, esta vez con cierto cariño. Ted lo miro extrañado, sintiéndose como un niño por ese gesto.** '¡no lleguen tarde!' **James lo amenazo serio.** 'Es Quidditch, no una cita a ese blod de tu cedular…'

'es un blog.' **Ted lo corrigió, entre risa.** 'no sé como puedes confundirlo.' **El chico camino unto con él. James levanto ambas cejas.**

'¿estas burlándote jovencito?' **Ted rió y negó.** 'de cualquier forma, eso no es real. Nosotros sí. Yo jugando tu partido es real.' **Ted asintió exagerado mientras caminaba, con una cara que solo expresaba estar harto de lo mismo.** 'Tan real como que si no los veo a tiempo, desearas no haberme dejado subir a esta escoba.' **James levanto la escoba para que la mirara, Ted tragó saliva para tomar todo esto con un poco mas de seriedad.** 'entonces te veo allá, muchacho.' **James le indico su camino con la escoba.**

'Consígueme una cita al final del juego.' **James rió divertido y asintió.**

'No se si puedas tolerarlo chico. Por lo que veo, lo menos que necesitas son mas chicas.' **Ted asintió de inmediato con una cara de cansancio.** 'Esa Violet es…' **Ted negó y se tapo los oídos.**

'Lo sé y lo siento… olvide advertirte de ella.' **James asintió, mientras Ted se tapaba los ojos sin saber como haría para que Violet no estuviera molestan con él.** 'Yo lo arreglo.' **Dijo el chico y James pudo ver en su semblante a un Remus preocupado por los exámenes.**

'Ted, por ahora solo ve por mis amigos.' **James le volvió a señalar el camino a la casa de los gritos.** 'Después solucionaremos lo de la loca de Slytherin.' **Ted lo miro alzando una ceja.** '¿Qué me ves? ¿de verdad crees que voy a dejarte solo con ella?' **James tambien alzo una ceja mientras mostraba un gesto de sorpresa.** 'Oh no… hasta a mi me asusto.' **Ted sabía que solo lo decía para hacerlo reír y funcionaba.** '¡anda ya, se les va hacer tarde!' **Lo empujo y Ted asintió para dirigirse a la casa de los gritos entre saltos y jugueteos. James rió y negó…** 'no sé como no pude darme cuenta.'

 **Ted se acelero hasta la casa de los gritos, creando en el camino temas de conversación con su padre, imaginando las posibles respuestas de él y lo que él le contestaría para alargar la platica. Dudaba entre saludarlo con un agradable "Hola Remus." o un efusivo abrazo, la verdad es que quería abrazarlo y se estaba inventando un tic de abrazos para que su padre no lo mirara raro cuando lo hiciera. Todo eran buenas respuestas y resultados positivos en su cabeza. Nunca imagino que quizá debería de haber creado un plan de respaldo por si Remus se negaba salir de la casa. Ni siquiera se le paso por la mente porque no dejaba de pensar en la forma en la que lo recibiría su padre, en la mañana le deseo suerte…**

 _Y esa sonrisa… No puedo creer que tenga esa habilidad, tenían razón. Ron y Hermione, de verdad te da calma._

 **No, nada negativo. Hasta que estaba subiendo las escaleras de la casa de los gritos. Tuvo que detener su danza y parloteo por ellas al escuchar a Remus gritarle a Sirius que estaban en graves problemas…**

'…como para que estemos discutiendo por quién va a ir.' **Ted puso atención mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras que le faltaban.** 'Yo lo sé… entiendo, no voy a salir. No quiero ni siquiera salir de aquí.' **Ted se detuvo y abrió los ojos presintiendo que no sería tan sencillo sacarlos de la casa de los gritos.**

'Tampoco creas que vamos a dejarte aquí solo, Remus. Quien sabe que es lo que puedas planear.' **Sirius se escucho a la defensiva y Ted solo rodo los ojos.**

 _Recuerda; estar en mis cinco sentidos. Puedes con esto._

'No hay muchas cosas que pueda hacer Sirius.' **Remus le dijo tranquilo. Ted no podía entender porque lo dejaba comportarse de esa manera.** 'anda Peter, ve rápido por ellos.'

'No quiero quedarme solo contigo.' **Sirius le repitió alzando el tono de voz.** 'Yo quiero ir.'

'¡Entonces ve y terminemos con todas estas idioteces!' **Por primera vez Ted escucho que le contestaba y lo felicito.**

'Alguien tiene que vigilarte.' **Remus rodo los ojos y miro a Peter.**

'Escucha, tienes que escoger algo.' **Remus se le acerco, pero Sirius dio paso atrás.** 'o van los dos…'

'Suéñalo…' **Sirius dijo en definitiva.**

'O Tú vas y que Peter se quede.' **Peter asintió sin importarle, la verdad es que le gustaba quedarse con Remus. Lo relajaba.**

'Peter no sabes de lo que hablas, solo mira mi hombro…' **Remus rodo los ojos pero no se desespero, volvió a la última opción.**

'entonces tú quédate y que Peter vaya por James y Teddy…'

'No es Teddy. Se llama Ted.' **Sirius dijo golpeado.** 'No estamos a mitad de una novela.' **Remus suspiro largo aguatando las ganas de golpearlo. No se sentía con la libertad no después de haberle casi arrancado el hombro.**

'¡Sirius solo escoge algo!' **Remus lo presiono pero antes de que Sirius pudiera decirle algo con ese gesto molesto. La puerta se abrió.**

'La verdad es que no me molesta para nada que me digan Teddy.' **Los tres merodeadores lo voltearon a ver.**

 _Gran entrada, Teddy. Mucho mejor que lo que había planeado…_

'¡Ted!' **Peter saltó de la cama para ir a saludarlo. Ted le sonrió.**

'Peter, ¿quieres dejar de incitarlo?' **Sirius le dijo con fastidio pero Peter no detuvo su paso hacía el metamorfomago.**

'Peter, amigo…' **se saludaron. Sirius hizo una cara de horror, pero Remus entendía que solo era que no le había gustado para nada la reacción de Peter y mucho menso la contestación de Ted. Sirius era… posesivo.** '¿Sonó bien? ¿no fue muy idiota?' **Ted le murmuro nervioso. Peter le sonrió y se acerco para murmurarle.**

'Sonó como de película…' **Le murmuro Peter de regreso.**

'Genial.' **Ted sonrió mas confiado y le agradeció.** '¿Estas listo para irnos, Peter?' **Hablo para que todos lo escucharan. Peter levanto la ceja.** '¡Hoy hay Quidditch!' **abrió los brazos como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Peter alzó una ceja pero dejo todo eso solo para sonreír.** 'Hoy juego…' **Entonces camino con los otros dos. Quiso primero molestar a Sirius pero…** 'Hola.' **No pudo. Le sonrió a Remus con un movimiento algo tímido con su mano. Remus lo miro y sonrió.**

'Dime que no hay mas problemas…' **Ted soltó el aire de sus pulmones sin creérselo, lo recordaba. Recordaba su conversación en la mañana. Sonrió.**

'No. No de mi parte.' **Dijo el chico entre jadeos de emoción. Sirius solo rodo los ojos sin poder creérselo.**

'bueno, nosotros si tenemos malas noticias.' **Sirius se metió entre los dos, empujando a Remus. Ted inmediatamente lo miro para ver si estaba bien pero Sirius lo interrumpió.** 'un agujero se esta tragando todo en el bosque.' **Fue directo y serio. Se cruzo de brazos frente a él y señalo con su pulgar la dirección donde estaba el bosque.** 'es peligroso; lo aclaró por si tu cerebro sigue en esa estúpida y patética tierra de unicornios y hombres lobos con caramelos.' **Remus suspiro ruidoso. Sirius miro de reojo a Remus, pero de inmediato volvió con Ted.**

'Wow…' **Ted dijo abriendo los ojos para después mirar por encima de Sirius hacía atrás; ahí estaba Remus.** '¿estuviste ocupado, verdad?' **Remus lo miro y sonrió. Sirius miro la sonrisa boba de Ted y volteo a ver a Remus molesto, también estaba sonriendo, aunque él con su típica sonrisa.**

'Remus.' **Sirius le llamo la atención y Remus solo manoteo para que dejara todo eso.**

'Entonces…' **Ted cruzo a Sirius para llegar junto a Remus.** '¿Lo viste? El agujero…' **Dijo el chico algo torpe aun. Remus asintió.**

'Le estuvo lanzando cosas…' **Peter dijo con la única intención de que Ted supiera de que su padre no era todo cortesia y corrección. Apostaba a que se sentiría mas relacionado con eso. Ted miro a Remus y sonrió sorprendido de una grata manera. Remus abrió la boca pero no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír por la expresión de Ted; era una sonrisa traviesa, muy parecida a la…**

 _Mía. Merlín, sonreímos igual…_

'Solo fueron un par de piedras…'

'Genial.' **Ted dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Remus parpadeo mirando esos ojos, por alguna razón no dejaba de imaginarlos de color azul.** '¿Qué? Lo sé… estoy feo.' **Sirius asintió en definitiva. Peter lo miro y negó catalogándolo de aguafiestas.** 'bueno…' **Ted rió y lo vio a él. Cuando lo vio la primera vez, no imagino que se fueran a parecer tanto.** 'no soy tan feo…' **Dijo Ted mirándolo. Remus de pronto se sintió de nuevo en medio de una escena romántica y solo bajo la mirada.** 'Aunque tú eres mas adorable.' **A Ted se le salió decir, Peter cerro los ojos sabiendo que había fallado una vez mas. Remus levanto la mirada completamente sonrojado, abrió la boca pero no supo que decir, porque Ted no dejaba de mirarlo con cariño.**

'No pienso soportar esto.' **Sirius tiro del brazo de Remus provocando que Ted despertara de esos pensamientos que se le fugaban por la boca.** '¡Ya basta! Es raro.' **El licántropo termino detrás del animago que hablaba molesto.** 'él sigue siendo mi amigo y tal vez no lo sepas pero...' **Sirius miro a Remus.** 'Cualquier persona que quiera… que… nosotros hacemos un…' **Sirius se trabo mirando a Ted.** '¡Es que tú no!' **Lo señalo de pies a cabeza con una mirada de asco. Ted arrugo la frente sin gustarle esa mirada.**

'¡Oye!' **Ted se defendió parándose de puntitas e indignado.** 'Solo quiero ser amable.' **Dijo señalando a Remus.** 'Él es… es muy importante para m…' **Sirius le tapo la boca y Ted abrió los ojos para mirar a su mano.**

'No quiero saberlo. Me basta con verte.' **Sirius le dijo con asco.** 'Ahora margarita, esto es lo que haremos. Ya que ninguno de nosotros puede salir de aquí y honestamente lo mas que quiero ahora es que te alejes…'

'Sirius…'

'Remus cállate.' **Sirius dijo molesto. Ted bufo.**

'No le hables así.' **El Hufflepuff lo empujo molesto. Sirius lo miro boquiabierto y lo empujo de vuelta.**

'Yo le hablo como quiera idiota.' **Ted arrugo su frente y su cabello se pinto de un rojo intenso al instante.** '¿Por qué no mejor te haces cenizas y te largas de aquí?'

'Oblígame, Black.' **Ted lo empujo esta vez con mas fuerza haciendo que Sirius se tambaleara, el chico Black sintió una punzada en el hombro y eso lo hizo frustrarse, significaba que no estaba del todo bien como creía.**

'¡Sirius no!' **Remus lo detuvo cuando vio como Sirius cerró su puño.**

'No me digas nada a mí. él me empujo.' **Dijo señalándolo y sacudiendo sus brazos para que lo soltara.**

'pues tu empezaste.' **Ted lo acuso.**

'Ted, ya.' **Remus le hablo serio.** 'Esto es estúpido.' **Les dijo a los dos.** 'y es lo que menos necesitamos ahora.' **Sirius desvió la mirada y camino hacía la cama.**

'Solo dile que mantenga sus hormonas en control.' **Sirius se cruzo de brazos. Ted volvió a pintar su cabello rojizo hasta que Peter le dio un manotazo para que se calamara. Ted resoplo y de mala gana apago el color de su cabello.** 'Si quieren coquetearse y… lo que sea que quieran hacer. Háganlo lejos de…'

'¿Quieres callarte?' **Remus lo interrumpió con la intención de que no siguiera alargando su vergüenza. Sirius volteo a verlo; gesto fastidiado y mejillas sonrojadas.**

'Ve por James, Gusarajo.'

'No voy a ir por James.' **Sirius miró a Remus diciéndole con la mirada que era la actitud del muchacho lo que lo desesperaba.**

'Ted necesitamos urgentemente cerrar ese agujero.' **Ted entro en conflicto cuando Remus comenzó a explicarle.** 'necesitamos estar todos, por si algo nuevo pasa podamos irnos…' **Ted aclaro su cabello de golpe.**

'¿Irte?' **Ted dijo triste, traicionado por su subconsciente de nuevo. Remus asintió, sintiéndose extrañamente incomodo por los ojos tristes del chico.**

'IRNOS.' **Sirius le repitió lentamente. Ted levanto el rostro y asintió con el cabello rubio.**

'Ted… necesitamos ir a casa.' **Remus le dijo calmado, pero Ted solo lo miro sintiendo un vacio en el estomago, una frustración que le cubría el cuerpo porque sabía que no había pasado ni un tercio de tiempo con él.** 'Todos. Por eso necesitamos a James. ¿Podrías…'

'No.' **Ted dijo como impulso, como capricho. No quería que se fuera… no aun. Ni siquiera sabía que era su hijo. No, había pasado demasiados problemas como para que ahora se fuera.**

'¿Qué dices?' **Sirius le pregunto alzando una ceja aun se sentía acalorado por la pelea de segundos atrás.**

'Canuto, dejalo ya…' **Peter lo intento. Él a comparación de Sirius entendía el tono de voz de Ted.**

'Cierra la boca, Peter.' **Sirius le dijo y Peter solo desvió la mirada disculpándose con Ted mentalmente.** 'A ti no se que te pasa. Pero es obvio para mis ojos, lo que este trata de hacer.' **lo barrió de pies a cabeza.** 'No quiere ayudarnos. Quiere dejarnos aquí atrapados hasta que consiga lo que… lo que quiere.' **Dijo mirando fugazmente a Remus, que solo suspiro y apretó el puente de su nariz sabiendo que la paciencia se le agotaba.**

'Eso no es cierto.' **Ted se defendió…**

 _Por supuesto que me defendí. No quería quedar como un extorsionador frente a papá._

'entonces pruébalo trayendo a James.' **Sirius le señalo la puerta.**

'No.' **Sirius mostro su punto y Ted hizo naranja su cabello.** '¡No por eso Sirius!' **Apretó los puños y se paro de puntitas.** 'No puedo traerlo, él está en los vestidores ahora mismo.' **Señalo la dirección en donde se encontraba Hogwarts.**

'¿Qué dices?' **Remus pregunto algo sorprendido por la noticia.**

'James estaba entrenando por ti, ya lo recuerdo.' **Peter dijo mirando a Ted.** 'hoy empieza la temporada para Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Claro, Dominique me lo dij…' **Peter se detuvo al ver el ceño fruncido de Ted.** 'Es imposible traer a James.' **Aplaudió sentenciando.**

'Eso no es lo que me preocupa, Colagusano.' **Remus suspiro largo y cansado.**

'¡Hasta que traes buenas noticias!' **Ver a Sirius emocionado corroboro la teoría de Remus.** '¿Qué esperan? Ya oyeron el mensaje…' **Sirius se dio la media vuelta para buscar una chamarra.**

'esto no es una buena idea.' **Remus repitió.** 'Detente, ni siquiera hemos hablado de esto.'

'¿De que estamos hablando ahora?' **Peter pregunto mirándolos a ambos. A Sirius poniéndose la chamarra y a Remus sentado en el sofá.**

'Peter, de verdad tienes que poner mas atención.' **Sirius dijo desesperado.** 'James juega Quidditch. ¿Qué mas va a pasar?' **le hablo como si fuera un tonto. Peter se avergonzó y entendió.** 'Nos mando al mensajero…' **Ted lo miro de mala gana.**

'Yo no soy su mensajero.' **Sirius asintió sin darle importancia al comentario de Ted, así continuo con su discurso dirigido a Remus.**

'quita esa cara Lunático y ponte algo porque aun hace frió. Tenemos un partido y no podemos faltar.' **Le lanzó un suéter. Remus lo tomo y negó.**

'Sirius, se supone que no tienen que vernos…' **Sirius hizo una cara de exageración, manoteo buscando las botas que Teddy le había comprado semanas atrás.** 'es increíble que James este en un partido de Quidditch. Él sabe que esto es importante, porque no…'

'Lunático, necesitamos aire fresco y diversión. Esto del viaje nos ha tomado casi un mes de estrés. Un partido de Quidditch es la solución perfecta para relajarnos.' **Sirius se levanto cuando estuvo calzado y vestido para salir.** 'hazlo por mi hombro.' **Remus levanto la mirada al escucharlo, Sirius sonreía malicioso y solo dejo caer el hombro descaradamente.**

'Eres un idiota.' **Ted le dijo y se acerco a Remus. Sirius rodo los ojos y camino a la salida.**

'Cómo quieran. Sé la salida así que igual si quieres quedarte, el gusarajo puede hacerte compañía. Andando Peter.' **Peter miro a Sirius, después a Remus, suspiro y camino con el chico Black.** 'así al menos tendrán algo de privacidad…' **Sirius dijo tallando la vieja madera del marco de la puerta. Mientras que sus ojos trataban de mirar si sus palabras habían provocado alguna reacción.**

'es chistoso como minutos atrás no te decidías a salir del cuarto Sirius.' **Remus dijo tranquilo poniéndose el suéter.**

'¿entiendes el mensaje cara de moco?' 'no le gustas.' **Sirius dijo entre risas, burlándose de la cara de Ted.** 'prefiere que nos descubran a quedarse contigo, no puede ser mas directo.' **Ted arrugo la frente.**

'La única razón por la que voy a salir de este alegrísimo lugar…' **Remus miro la casa destruida y vieja.** 'es para encontrar a James y regresarlo a golpes acá. Aun no me la creo que prefiera ir a jugar Quidditch, que buscar una solución de volver a casa.'

'Quiero ver eso…' **Peter dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta sonriendo divertido. Sirius rió.**

'Puras palabrerías, Colagusano.' **Sirius dijo mirando a Remus de reojo y con una sonrisa socarrona. Remus alzo ligeramente las cejas y lo amenazo con la mirada. Sirius mojo sus labios y sonrió.**

'Ted.' **Remus se volteo con Ted.** '¿Por qué no nos llevas a Hogwarts?' **Ted asintió para caminar a la salida.**

'mira eso…' **Sirius dijo abriendo los ojos enfocando a Remus.** 'alguien se digno a vivir.'

'ya te dije; voy a golpearlo.' **Remus le repitió con una voz un tanto osada. Peter volvió a reír y Sirius lo acompaño esta vez.** 'Además quiero comprobar si los Hufflepuff tienen el mismo estilo divertido en los partidos.' **Ted sonrió de lado algo sorprendido de esa declaración.** 'el banquete es el mejor cuando ganan partidos.' **Ted asintió sabiendo de lo que hablaba. Remus lo miro y sonrió.** '¿Es igual?'

'por los siglos de los siglos.' **Dijo el metamorfomago orgulloso de mostrar su escudo.**

'Genial; no tienes idea de cuanto quiero comer.' **Dijo cruzando la puerta.** 'Ya estoy harto de comida de segunda.' **Miro al chico Black. Peter se tensó al escucharlo, porque ese comentario podía traer varías malas memorias y alguna que había planteado gracias a esa poción.**

'Apuesto a que fue una tortura.' **Ted le dijo ya bajando las escaleras junto con Remus.**

'bueno, es obvio que Lunático no tiene idea del manjar que probaba… ¿Qué esperas Peter?' **Peter asintió aun tensó pero para despejar las sospechas, lo siguió de inmediato.** 'Sí, lo hubiera sabido. No querría salir de la habitación, pero bueno no te juzgo Lunático sé que no comes muchas cosas...' **Remus rió y lo miro negando sabiendo como continuar con esta amistosa pelea.**

'Ehmmm ¿Ted, quien de los presentes estaba lloriqueando con salir?' **Remus le pregunto a Ted que solo sonreía. El metamorfomago señalo a Sirius y este solo lo empujo.** 'Cuidado.' **Remus se detuvo y le advirtió a Sirius, el chico Black arrugo la frente extrañado y Remus al ver su rostro se sintió algo incomodo.** 'Lo siento… yo… no sé porque dije eso.' **Miro a Ted y quito su mirada de él para continuar.**

'Que no se te suba Gusarajo.' **Sirius le dijo a Ted.** 'es solo cortesía.' **Ted asintió sin importarle, esa reacción valía mas que todas esas palabras.**

 _Le preocupo. ¡Él se preocupa por mí!_

 **Ted sonrió y se sacudió porque de alguna forma tenía que sacar toda esa emoción. Sirius lo miro extrañado, sobre todo porque sonreía como si fuera invensible.**

 _¡Se preocupa por mi! ¡Seee preocupaaa por miiiii!_

'Peter, encárgate del loco de allá.' **Peter asintió mirando divertido a Ted que casi saltaba en cada escalón.** 'Definitivamente, no te acerques mucho Lunático.' **Sirius alcanzó a Remus y este solo lo miro con una ceja alzada para empujar su rostro.**

'No lo hago y aun así haces dramas.' **Sirius rió recargándose en él.** 'Aquí vamos.' **Ambos vieron el túnel de regreso a Hogwarts.**

'de vuelta a la escuela.' **Sirius lo miro y sonrió emocionado.** 'Jamás había estado tan emocionado por volver.'

'Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto…' **Remus lo miro confiado cruzándose de brazos. Sirius vacilo para aceptarlo.**

'¿Listos?' **Teddy se metió entre los dos, volteando obviamente con Remus. Sirius lo miro, arrugo la frente pero termino por dejarlo esta vez.**

'Eso no se pregunta tonto…' **Sirius empujo a Ted y lo único que todos pudieron ver fue un arcoíris caer hacía el túnel.**

'¡Sirius!' **Ted dijo adolorido. Sirius rió y Remus aunque se tapo la boca lo hizo también. Peter solo se asomo algo preocupado.**

'Es el amor, muchacho. El amor.' **Remus lo empujo y se adentro al túnel de inmediato detrás de Peter que se metió ayudar al metamorfomago.**

 **Caminaron deprisa por el Túnel, tal vez demasiado pronto para Ted que le fue imposible quedar cerca de su padre. Pero bueno después de un rato no le importo porque termino platicando con Peter de todo lo que le había pasado en el día. Peter se sintió mal al escuchar lo de Victoire, sobre todo porque Ted lucía pálido cuando lo platico, aunque le dijo que de esa manera se parecía mucho mas a Remus, cada vez que lo decía, Teddy volvía a tener algo de color en la piel. Así se colaron entre los pasillos de Hogwarts que ya estaban algo vacios. Sirius volvió a la vida cuando escucho a un grupo de Gryffindor gritar emocionados apoyando a su equipo.**

'Ya casi va a empezar…' **Dijo emocionado. Remus se alegro que al menos eso lo hiciera olvidarse del hombro.**

'Lo sé.' **Ted dijo no con tanta emoción.** 'Tenemos que apurarnos…' **El chico apreto el paso y Peter tuvo que jalar a Sirius porque el chico vio a un par de Hufflepuff bastante solas (en su opinión.) y luciendo bastante lindas con esa pintura en el rostro.** '¿Dónde… Hola.' **Ted miró a Remus detrás de él y Remus solo le sonrió algo incomodo al ver su cabello pintarse de azul de golpe.** 'Perdón.' **Dijo el chico sabiendo lo tonto que se veía.**

'No, esta bien.' **Dijo Remus tratando de que no se sintiera mal.** 'Yo soy el intruso aquí…' **Ted sonrió y negó.**

'No lo eres… No conmigo.' **Remus lo miro sintiéndose algo incomodo.** 'Me refiero a que…'

'No digas nada, de verdad.' **Remus lo detuvo entre risas.** 'Perdona que te lo diga pero no ayuda para nada.' **Si era un reclamo Teddy no lo sintió así, porque su padre le sonreía.** 'Aunque apuesto a que mi cara divierte a cualquiera.' **Ted asintió amistosamente.** 'Lo sabía.' **Remus le dijo seguro y con confianza.** 'bueno es que… en mi tiempo.' **Se aclaro la voz sintiéndose algo extraño al decir eso, lo pensó; el sabor que le había dejado en la boca era algo divertido pero extraño. Ted no supo pero si la intención de su padre era hacerlo reír había funcionado.** 'Es que tú no entiendes de esto pero… Oh, no. Rayos, ¿estoy hablando como un anciano, cierto?' **Remus abrió los ojos y puso una cara de agravio. Ted volvió a reír y Remus sonrió.** 'eso es mil veces mejor que tu disculpa innecesaria.' **Le señalo la sonrisa. Ted pintó su cabello de un azul turquesa.** 'a y el cabello también…' **Ted miro hacia su cabello.**

'es como el de mamá.' **Ted aprovecho para decirlo. La sensación fue extraña, fue linda pero insuficiente. Quería ver en su padre la misma reacción que tenía en las fotos al ver a su madre.**

'¿metamorfomaga? Increíble.' **Remus dijo sabiendo que todo era mejor que lo que padecía.** 'que suerte…'

'Yo…' **Ted lo miro y titubeo al pensar en lo que le diría, a como había reaccionado ante el tema le daba cierta idea de cómo reaccionaria esta vez.**

 _De igual forma, si no lo dices ahora, quizá no puedas luego. Ya encontraron el agujero, en cuestión de tiempo podrán regresar a su tiempo y te quedaras sin decir nada y sintiéndote igual que el principio._

'también creo lo mismo.' **Remus asintió.**

'Por supuesto que es increíble. Cambiar tu aspecto, seguro es lo mejor en el mundo.' **Remus supiro pensando en sus cicatrices.**

'No.' **Ted lo detuvo y Remus lo miro sorprendido.** 'digo, ¡sí! Sí claro, es increíble.' **El chico dejo caer los hombros y eso fue mas coherente para Remus.** 'aunque muy difícil…'

'¿De verdad?' **Remus le pregunto algo interesado. Ted asintió casi llegando a las cocinas.**

'Por supuesto.' **Ted alargo la respuesta para terminar con un suspiro largo y cansado.** 'Estuve desde los 5 años en terapias. Eran como cursos de verano para aprender a ser metamorfomago.' **Remus se detuvo y lo miro extrañado.**

'¿No naciste así?' **Ted asintió.** 'creí que…'

'ser metamorfomago es solo una parte de mi… Remus.' **Sintió un cosquilleo en las palmas de las manos. Remus sintió curiosidad, sobre todo cuando vio sus ojos cambiar a un azul cielo.**

'¿Cómo?' **Ted lo miro y sonrió.**

'Volvemos a la parte en la que te digo que también es increíble.' **Ted titubeo pero con el mismo pensamiento de antes, acerco su mano al hombro izquierdo del chico, Remus lo miro y Ted solo sonrió quedo.** 'es par…'

'¿Ya abriste la puerta?' **Sirius llego, haciendo que Remus diera un salto asustado.** 'si debes de tener la consciencia.' **Sirius lo miro burlón, Remus le dio un codazo con un gesto de fastidio. El chico Black solo rió.** '¿Y tú que?' **descarado se dirigió a Ted que también lo miraba molesto (él mas que Remus).** 'Oh ya… ya lo entiendo.' **Dijo el chico Black asintiendo.** 'Estaban teniendo un momento.' **Ted iba a asentir pero Remus se adelanto a contestar.**

'No estábamos teniendo nada, Sirius.' **El licántropo se adelanto a la puerta de los Hufflepuff cruzando a Ted. El metamorfomago lo siguió con la mirada mientras hacía su cabello mas rubio de lo normal. Sirius rió quedo.**

'mas vale que se te grabe eso en la cabeza.' **Sirius lo empujo de la frente ayudándose con un par de dedos, de su mano "sana".** 'Andando Peter.' **Sirius dijo para abrir esa puerta.**

'Tranquilo Ted…' **Peter respiraba con dificultad, había tratado de no desviar a Sirius del camino y aun a pesar de que Sirius estuviera malherido no pudo con él del todo.** 'ya tendrás mas tiempo.' **Ted lo miro y le sonrió agradecido.** 'ellos no estan… aun siguen… oh Merlín…' **Peter se recargo en sus piernas para tomar aire. Ted rió y palmeo su espalda.** 'A Remus, le…' **Ted lo miro.** 'Le agradas.' **Ted hizo su cabello rosado y le sonrió. Peter le sonrió y volvió a tomar un bocado de aire.** 'solo deja de hacer comentarios sexualmente incómodos.' **Ted rió y asintió en definitiva.** 'Es perturbante con lo que sé.' **Los señalo a ambos.**

'Mejor entremos.' **Ted lo tomo de los hombros y lo encamino con una cara de asco. Peter sonrió.**

 **Sirius, tal y como lo presumía podía abrir la puerta de los Hufflepuff cosa que irritó a Ted pero pensó que no era importante. Al fin y al cabo el punto era llevarlos al partido.**

'es por acá. Hey… alejate de ahí.' **Peter agradeció de que Ted fuera por Sirius en esta ocasión.**

'Genial, ahora nos tardaremos horas en salir de aquí..' **Remus dijo cansado mirando a su inigualable amigo Casanova. Ted lo miro y con mas urgencia se apresuro a con Sirius.**

'Hola sí, es lindo lo sé… la verdad es que esta horrible.' **Sirius bufo estando completamente en desacuerdo.** 'demasaido para ustedes dos. Sera mejor que… tranquilas yo entiendo.' **Las chicas sonrieron conociendo quien era ese chico de cabello llamativo.** 'es difícil botar a alguien. Tranquilas, por algo soy Premio Anual.' **Y todo Hufflepuff estaba orgulloso de que el Premio Anual fuera un tejón. Así que eso le daba a Ted puntos en muchas maneras con el alumnado de su casa.** 'oye tú… sí, ellas están ocupadas, demasaido ocupadas. Tiene que ir apoyar a su equipo, hoy juega Hufflepuff le ganara a Gryffindor. Así que… es mejor que les digas adiós.' **Ted despidió al par de Hufflepuffs de quinto.** 'esta trastornado, él no sabe lo que dice…'

'bueno es que hay ciertas cosas que te vuelven loco…' **Sirius las miro y les sonrió con su sonrisa número #14. Las chicas rieron y lo miraron coquetas.**

'No. No es de una forma positiva, créanme. La última vez me mordió la cara…' **Ted hizo una cara de agravio mientras frizaba su cabello. Las chicas rieron al ver las transformaciones del chico.** 'Oigan…' **Ted volvió a su forma normal.** 'de verdad, al equipo le vendría bien tener a alguien como ustedes en las gradas.' **Las chicas se miraron entre ellas.** 'apuesto a que nos daría muchísima suerte con que fueran... yo ya me siento afortunado.' **Sirius alzó una ceja sonriendo sorprendido.**

 _Este gusarajo tiene talento._

'Entonces… ¿iran?' **El chico les pregunto con una sonrisa agradable. Las chicas asintieron.** 'Genial. Pase lo que pase en el partido, yo ya me siento un ganador.' **Suspiro haciendo que ese comentario sonara algo tierno para las chicas.**

'Buena suerte Teddy.' **Dijo una de ellas abrazándolo. Sirius volteo a ver a Peter y a Remus mostrándole mudo lo que Teddy había hecho.**

'podemos celebrar después del partido.' **La otra le dijo dejando caer los hombros. Ted sonrió haciendo su cabello violeta. Las chicas sonrieron emocionadas.**

'Wow… creo que no puedo evitar que se note mi entusiasmo.' **Señalo su cabello torpe y gracioso. Las chicas rieron y se despidieron una vez mas de él.**

'¡Ted!' **Ted abrió los ojos y volteo a ver de reojo. Remus estaba cruzado de brazos y mirandolo con el ceño arrugado. Ted hizo su cabello rubio de golpe, al tiempo que escucho a Sirius reír bajito.**

'Bueno yo… nos vemos.' **Ted despidió a las chicas y tomo a Sirius de la chamarra para jalarlo de vuelta con Peter y su padre.**

'él nada mas dijo tu nombre…' **Sirius dijo divertido, sabiendo lo intimidado que estaba Ted de Remus.** 'él sabe que yo no tengo remedio…'

'no pienso morir solo…' **Ted le dijo casi llegando con Remus, Sirius solo sonreía por sus contestaciones.**

'¿que te parece Lunático? Al parecer algo le sirve a la margarita.' **Remus miro molesto a Ted y este solo trago saliva disculpándose con la mirada.**

'¿Creí que teníamos prisa?' **Dijo Remus dándose la media vuelta. Ted asintió y lo alcanzo.**

'Seh… es solo que… no sé porque hice eso. Perdón.'

'Todos sabemos porque lo hiciste…' **Sirius dijo recargándose en Remus que solo elevo su hombro para que se soltara.** 'Te gustan las chicas. Buenas noticias ¿o no Remus?' **Remus bufo sin importancia.**

'De verdad lo siento.' **Dijo Ted después de empujar a Sirius con Peter otra vez.** 'No debí…'

'No tienes porque disculparte.' **Remus le contesto.** 'Si quieres vuelve con ellas. Solo, llévame con James.' **Ted asintió sintiéndose algo mal por la fría voz de su padre.**

'Por acá.' **Ted los llevo hasta su habitación; abrió la puerta de su habitación dándole el paso a Remus que entro mirando todo de pies a cabeza.**

'¿Dónde esta James?' **el licántropo pregunto, Ted esperó a que todos entraran para poder hablar.**

'él no esta aquí.' **Ted le dijo con un rostro precavido. Sirius miro a Remus y le dio un manotazo a Peter.**

'Te lo dije, solo nos rapto.' **Sirius dio con voz fuerte, Ted negó de inmediato.**

'Tú fuiste el primero en querer salir Sirius.' **Remus le recordó, Sirius bufo ofendido.**

'Yo iba a ver un partido de Quidditch; déjame recordarte que eso fue lo que nos dijo tu enamorado.'

'¡él no es mi enamorado!' **Remus le dijo subiendo el tono también. Ted solo dio un paso atrás ante tanta tensión.** 'No te muevas.' **Remus señalo a Ted que solo trago saliva y asintió.** '¿Dónde demonios esta James, Teddy?'

'Ted.' **Sirius lo corrigió y Remus solo rodo los ojos.**

'Esta en el campo.' **Ted dijo rápido y chiquito.**

'¿Y que estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí? vayamos al campo.' **Sirius les dijo a todos y se encamino a la puerta.**

'necesitan un baño y cambiarse.' **Ted volvió a hablar.**

'¿Qué insinúas, gusarajo?' **Sirius le dijo serio y algo golpeado por la indirecta. Ted esquivo a Sirius y camino hacía Remus.**

'aquí es donde duermo…' **Ted señalo su cama torpe. Remus arrugo la frente y miro la cama de Remus.**

'Woah…' **Remus dio un paso atrás al ver los poster de música muggle, la misma lámpara de lava mágica, adornando su cajonera. Remus percibió el olor a chocolate de inmediato, una patineta debajo de la cama y cientos de calcomanías con la palabra "WOOF". Vio en el fondo un poster de fotos e hilos cruzando por toda la cabecera.**

'He estado invesitgando…' **Dijo el chico acercándolo a la cabecera. Remus notó cientos de recortes y notas… y lunas, fases lunares.**

'¿Quién…? Sirius.' **Lo llamo de inmediato con un voz de sorpresa al detenerse en algunas fotos y decoraciones de Ted a los costados de su mapa de investigación.** 'Somos nosotros.' **Dijo sin aliento. Al verse un poco mayor de lo que era. Sirius corrió y Peter también lo hizo subiéndose a la cama.** 'Tienes el pelo corto ahí también.' **Dijo Remus entre risas, sintiéndose extraño.**

'Lupin, sigues sin comer en el futuro.' **Sirius le dijo despeinando su cabello. Remus rió.**

'James…' **Peter señalo al chico de cabello rebelde y sonrisa de campeón.**

'¿Quién demonios le compro ese espantoso suéter?' **Sirius interrumpió los pensamientos de Peter.**

'¿De donde sacaste esto?' **Peter le pregunto a Ted que solo se había quedado admirando a su padre. Ted despertó y se removió algo incomodo.**

'Uhmm… la encontré un día. Y no quise regresarla con las demás.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros.**

'¿Dónde estas tú Peter?' **Remus pregunto algo triste. Peter miro la foto y se dio cuenta que era cierto, no estaba.**

'Seguro estas tomando la foto o algo. No importa.' **Ese "no importa" reboto muchas de las que hubiera querido en la cabeza de Peter.** '¿tienes mas, gusarajo?' **Sirius se volteo a sonreírle.**

'Hay mas en casa.' **Sirius resoplo y volvió a mirar esa foto.**

'Pues creo que esta es perfecta.' **Peter lo miro…**

 _ **Peter, no necesitas eso. No te estás perdiendo de nada, créeme…**_

'Adoro tu cara, Lunático. Apuesto a que la tomamos mientras estábamos desprevenidos.' **Sirius miraba la fotografía una y otra vez.** '¿de cuando es? No nos vemos tan grandes…' **Volteo a ver a Remus. Remus dejo caer los hombros sin saberlo, después el licántropo siguió mirando el mapa de investigación de Ted.** 'Espera a que se la enseñe a James.' **Peter se sintió algo mal.** '¿Qué crees que estemos haciendo? Ohh mierda, ahora tendré esa duda durante toda la noche.' **Sirius dijo entre risas.** 'Oye Ted… ¿Qué estamos haciendo?' **Ted lo miro y asintió para acercarse a Remus que seguía mirando los hilos.**

'¿Te gusta?' **Remus lo miro y después todo el mapa que abarcaba toda la cabecera y un poco de pared.** 'quería que lo vieras.' **Remus le sonrió amable, halagado. Ted hizo su cabello rosa cereza al verlo y algo apenado continuo.** 'Se que no se entiende mucho…' **paso su mano por los hilos rojos.** 'Pero creo que... es lo mas grande e importante…' **La última palabra la dijo entre risas.** 'que he hecho. Y…' **Lo miro para después mirar la foto de sus padres que estaba hasta arriba y era casi imposible de ver con todos los papeles e hilos que estaban alrededor.** 'todo gracias a ti.' **Le sonrió y Remus sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago.**

'Ted.' **Remus desvio la mirada sonrojado.** 'Ehmmm… ¿te refieres a… a que es por nosotros?' **Señalo a sus amigos que seguían discutiendo acerca de la foto.** 'para regresarnos. ¿cierto?' **Ted negó acercándose a él, Remus se hizo para atrás aun a pesar de que algo adentro le decía que no se moviera, que se abalanzara a ese chico y lo lamiera. Y fue por esa sensación por la que Remus hizo exactamente lo opuesto; sabia que era el lobo. Ted se detuvo y lo miro haciendo su cabello cada vez mas claro, solo las puntas de este quedaron azules. Remus abrió la boca para disculparse.** 'Es increíble Ted. Y me disculpo por creer que no hacia nada por ayudarnos…' **Ted lo miro y arrugo la frente.**

'¿Por qué creíste eso?' **Su voz sonó dolida y Remus se sintió algo nervioso de escucharla, algo dentro le empezo a doler y de nuevo identifico que era el lobo. Se rasco nervioso.** 'Solo he tratado de ayudarte, yo…'

'Lo sé… lo sé…' **Remus sintió que ese dolor se intensificaba como si quisiera lastimarlo.** 'Me disculpas.' **Se levanto de la cama y le dio la espalda para acercarse a Sirius pero a un par de pasos de el chico Black se detuvo porque detecto ese dulce olor del sangre pura.**

'Mierda.' **Se tapo la nariz. Ted lo escucho y de inmediato fue con él.**

'¿estás bien?' **Ted lo miró preocupado. Remus negó. Ted no entendía porque se tapaba la nariz, ni tampoco porque miraba a Siriu…** '¿justo ahora?' **Remus asintió pero le tapo la boca con la otra mano, lo que menos quería era que Sirius volviera a ese estado huraño de antes.** 'ehmm… ¿tienes idea de cómo…?' **Remus lo miro algo fastidiado por la pregunta, era obvio que no sabía cómo detenerlo. Ted asintió mirando a su alrededor.** 'Entra al baño y… y enciérrate ahí.' **Remus asintió. Mientras Ted lo llevaba hacía la dirección del baño.** 'Tranquilo, solo piensa en… en…' **Ted apretó los labios y miro hacía su cabeza.** 'Piensa en mí.'

'¿Qué…?' **Le cerro la puerta de golpe y se volteo con los otros.**

'¿Y Remus?' **Sirius le pregunto con la fotografía en la mano. Ted miro de reojo la puerta.** '¿Esta bien?' **Ted asintió rápido y algo nervioso. Sirius rebusco en su mirada y trono la boca acercandose a la puerta. Remus abrió los ojos al detectar el olor de Sirius.** 'Oye, Lunático…'

'¿Qué haces?' **Ted le dijo saltando de repente algo ofendido. Sirius se detuvo y lo miro extrañado.** 'No te acerques así… me… me…' **Remus escucho a Ted, rogando porque tuviera una buena coartada.** 'me pones nervioso.' **Remus cerró los ojos en forma de derrota.**

'¿Qué dijiste?' **Sirius se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. Ted lo miro y asintió.** 'Dijiste que te pongo… ¿nervioso?' **Sirius pregunto con asco. Ted asintió.** '¿Qué estas tramando?' **Remus asintió sabiendo que Sirius no era tan tonto como para creerse eso.**

'¡Nada!' **Ted dijo rápido. Sirius alzó una ceja.**

'¿Qué le hiciste a Lunático? ¡Remus!' **Ted tomo su mano y la retiro de la puerta.**

'No hagas eso… de verdad, es raro. Eres raro.' **Sirius le dijo golpeado y torpemente molesto.**

'pues tú tampoco.' **Ted replico con una voz alta y un tanto aguda.** 'No puedes simplemente acercarte a mi con esa actitud demandante… estoy en la puerta de un baño, amigo. ¿Sabes cuantos malentendidos puede provocar ese tipo de acciones?' **Sirius lo miro y sacudió todo su cuerpo sintiendo asco.**

'No hay ese tipo de malentendidos entre nosotros, créeme.' **Sirius le dijo volviendo a acercarse. Ted grito asustado.** '¡Basta!' **Sirius le dijo harto.**

'Okay.' **Ted se rindió.** 'Solo pon la fotografía de nuevo en donde estaba. Después podremos negociar…'

'No vamos a negociar…' **Sirius regreso a la cama, para poner la foto en donde estaba; prefería eso que seguir cerca de Ted.** 'Vas a quitarte de ahí para que Remus puede decirme con sus propias palabras que…'

'¡Estoy bien!' **Remus se escucho detrás de la puerta. La verdad es que agradecía que Ted hubiera conseguido que Sirius se alejara.**

'¿Estas seguro?' **Sirius le grito desde la cama.**

'Ya te dijo que sí.' **Ted dijo con fastidio, no entendía porque le tenía que dar explicaciones. Sirius lo miro y rodo los ojos.**

'Solo quiero saber si la cosa no tiene el control de su cuerpo, de nuevo…' **Eso lo murmuro para que Remus no lo escuchara. Desgraciadamente Remus lo escucho haciéndolo suspirar, miro sus manos y se forzó a controlar ese deseo de actuar como animal de nuevo. No quería que Sirius se sintiera inseguro a su alrededor, no quería que ninguno de ellos lo estuviera.**

'Oye, ya hablamos de eso.' **Ted le habló serio. Sirius asintió.** 'No es la forma.' **Ted dijo con cansancio, como si hubiera repetido ese discurso miles de veces.** 'Escucha… entendiendo que estés preocupado por él pero, no ayuda si lo haces sentir como un monstruo.' **Sirius lo miro extrañado.** 'él es un gran chico. Es callado y responsable y ese tipo de chicos no merecen ser tratados así… sobre todo porque ambos… todos sabemos aquí cuanto trabajo le cuesta… ya sabes…' **Remus alzó una ceja y negó, porque él no sabia que era lo que le costaba hacer.** 'creo que deberíamos todos a discutir este tema, porque esta provocando cierta tensión en el ambiente y la verdad, por lo que me conto James, no vale la pena.' **Sirius arrugo la frente y se volteo cruzando los brazos.**

'¿Y que se supone que te conto James?' **Ted lo miro y dejo caer los hombros.**

'Ya sabes… la bludger y la escoba…' **Peter miro a Sirius y Sirius miro curioso a Ted.**

'ehmmm ¿Por qué James te contó eso?' **Peter le pregunto.** '¿Te contó todo?'

'Contesta primero la primera.' **Sirius dijo rápido y sin mostrar alguna emoción, solo seguía observando. Ted estaba ligeramente boquiabierto sin entender porque se ponían así.**

'¿No debió de hacerlo?'

'Solo contesta.' **Sirius le volvió a refutar.**

'Ese fue el acuerdo…' **Dijo para que dejaran el drama.** 'Le di la placa y el uniforme para que se quedara con Peter.' **Peter parpadeo confuso.** 'Dijo que quería hablar con él porque era importante. Tenía que hablar con él.' **Peter sintió un extraño sentir en el estomago, seguía algo molesto por lo de la foto pero saber eso de James lo hizo sentir exactamente lo opuesto.** 'Y a cambio me dijo que me contaría cosas… para que los entendiera.' **Sirius trono la boca pensando en James.**

'¿Para que fuéramos amigos?' **Ted resoplo ante el sarcasmo de Sirius.**

'no lo sé.' **Le contesto de inmediato.** 'Pero al menos me hace entender ciertas cosas.' **Dijo mirándolo. Sirius al verlo bufo y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto.**

'es mejor que no te aferres a esa idea.' **Dijo el chico mirando su comoda y esa lámpara de lava mágica.**

'si es lo mismo que le dije a James pero no dejo de hablar.' **Ted le dijo en el mismo tono altanero. Sirius lo miro de reojo y sonrió de lado.** 'se que no te agrado pero por lo que James me dijo, no pareces ser el tipo de persona que…'

'¿hasta que hora piensas salir Remus?' **Sirius subió el tono de voz para que Remus lo escuchara. Callando a Ted.** 'Si, es que sigues siendo Remus.' **Ted lo miro molesto.**

 **Remus trago saliva, aun tenía esa sensación extraña en sí.**

'Vamos Rem…' **se dijo así mismo, respiro profundo; sin saber si eso realmente ayudaría.** '¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ni siquiera se que hacer para pararlo.' **Dijo algo desesperado.** 'arghh… te odio, es increible que sigas siendo una molestia. No estamos en luna llena.' **Se dijo mirando el espejo. Sintió una punzada en la cabeza.** 'Tengo que pararlo…' **Dijo el chico mirando a su alrededor sin saber que hacer.** 'piensa, piensa, piensa…' **vio un libro tirado a lado de la bañera. Lo levanto…** 'Genial…' **¬¬ "Fases Lunares".** 'Supongo que si no hay nada mas…' **El chico miro el libro, la verdad es que no le daban nada de ganas de leer algo relacionado con el causante de todo esto. Miro la pasta del libro; un par de estrellas decorándolo. Era nueva edición… y tenía unos garabatos en el costado. Remus negó con horror, eso no se le hacía a un libro. Era una groseri…** 'Propiedad de: "Dime Ted. Nunca Edward"' **Remus rio y entonces parpadeo alejando el libro de su vista para… sí, pensar en Ted. Tal como le había sugerido el chico antes de que le cerrara la puerta.**

 _Es enserio… raro. Pero no en un mal sentido, solo creo que es cierto. Se nota que extraña a sus padres y eso lo ha afectado un poco. Demasiado expresivo y esas caras que hace…_

 **Remus rió sentándose en el suelo aun con el libro en las manos. Yendo a ese momento en el que estaban mirando la cabecera.**

 _No entiendo… no sé porque lo hace. ¿Yo? ¿Cómo puede decir todas esas cosas de mi? ni siquiera me conoce y… yo no… no creo que… podamos tener algo como dice Sirius. Es extraño… pero…_

 **Pensó en el calor que sintió en su estomago.**

 _Quizá solo lo sentí porque su cara es realmente empática, él es realmente… no sé, te gana. Es un chico dulce, divertido e inteligente. Y es Hufflepuff, sobra decir que le importan los demás. Le importas tú…_

 **El chico sonrió dulcemente. Para después sacudir su cabeza.**

 _No. No Remus… él solo lo hace porque… eres del pasado y es lo nuevo. No te conoce… aunque, sí el lobo no le hace nada. Quizá eso signifique algo. Y esta cosa que siento cada vez que esta cerca. ¿Por qué quiero lamerlo? ¿Por qué lo abrace tanto ese día? ¿Por qué quiero ver sus ojos azules?_

 **Entonces de pensar en Ted, Remus saltó a esas visiones.**

 _Siempre es la misma persona… en el bosque, en la casa de los gritos, en ese lugar oscuro… era la misma voz, la misma risa, la misma mirada; son esos ojos azules. La forma en la que dice mi nombre… ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué esta tanto en mi cabeza? Esas visiones… ¿significara algo?_

 **El chico toco su pecho pensando en las cosquillas que le hacía sentir esa persona.**

 _Quiero saber que significa todo esto y porque Ted me trae esas sensaciones. Quiero entender. Dijo que aceptaba esta parte también… quizá sepa como pararlo. Como calmar al lobo. Tal vez sea eso, quiza tengamos que encontrarla… quiero verla._

 **Ese último pensamiento hizo eco en cada parte de su cuerpo que hasta el lobo se quedo quieto pensando en esa última frase.**

 _Quiero verla._

 **Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo. Cerró los ojos imaginando esa voz, esa risa, esos ojos azules…**

" _no hagas eso."_ **Lo miraba, de frente pero esta vez con la frente arrugada.** _"Sabes lo que hiciste así que no hagas eso."_ **Remus pudo ver que tenía sus manos en ella, aunque ella estuviera cruzada de brazos.** _"Si, crees que voy a perdonarte solo por tus hermosos ojos y ese rostro de…"_ **Un puchero y Remus sintió su corazón apachurrarse.** _"No hagas eso."_ **Quito sus manos de ella y se dio la media vuelta.** _"eres un tonto. ¿lo sabes verdad?"_ **Lo miro de reojo con esos ojos azules vidriosos.** _"y yo me equivoque. ¿Sabes la tortura que fue escuchar a mi mamá decir: "Te lo dije"?"_ **incluso llorando era graciosísima.** _"Fue horrible."_ **Se limpió los ojos toscamente.** _"y ahora tú… tú vienes y crees que por tus hermosos ojos y ese rostro que hace que me tiemblen las rodillas; voy a olvidar todo lo que me hiciste pasar. No. No voy a perdonarte."_ **Se volteo a verlo molesta, lo empujo y lo volvió a empujar.** _"¡No quiero que digas absolutamente nada!"_ **le tapo la boca.** _"No me interesa escuchar nada de ti."_ **El corazón de Remus se apago y por un momento él también quiso llorar. Lo vio y negó con una mirada de dolor.** _"No quiero escuchar ninguna de tus excusas… no me importa que malas sean. Porque Remus es hora de que sepas que todas tus excusas son patéticas…"_ **Él asintió sabiendo eso desde hace mucho.** _"así que no vengas ahora con una de ellas, no ahora…"_ **Le dijo negando aun con lagrimas saliéndole de esos ojos azules.** _"No quiero saber nada de ti. Nada…"_ **Remus sintió su cuerpo pesado y totalmente apagado.** _"Nada…"_ **gruño cuando lo vio de frente y con algo de coraje agacho la mirada. Apretaba su túnica de segunda mano. Sus puños se veían rojos de la presión que hacía y solo pudo escuchar un sollozo cargado de coraje.** _"Shh…"_ **La chica le dijo cuando Remus apenas empezaba a escuchar su voz. ¿Por qué era él, cierto?** _"Dije que no quiero escuchar nada de esa boca…"_ **La chica le dijo con la voz quebrada pero molesta.** _"Nada que no sea 'Te amo y no voy a volver a actuar como un estúpido egoísta cobarde que…"_ **No termino porque sorprendentemente él abordo sus labios. Y solo sintió una descarga eléctrica masiva por todo su cuerpo, sintió que iba a morir y que volvía a renacer en ese mismo instante. Quería gritar quería quedarse ahí… era grande, un sentimiento masivo.** _"…se va en los peores momentos. No, me voy a quedar."_ **Ella continuo con lo que se suponía que él debía de estar diciendo.** _"me voy a quedar porque estoy emocionado por esto… porque… porque…"_

" _Te amo."_ **Jamás había escuchado tanta seguridad en su voz.** _"y voy hacerlo hasta mis los últimos de mis días. Te lo prometo, yo… Los amo."_ **Esa fue la mejor parte. cuando ella lo miro de una forma en la que ninguna otra persona lo había mirado, con orgullo, con amor, como si fuera realmente valiente, como si fuera su héroe.** _"Te am…"_ **esta vez fueron sus labios los que fueron atacados abruptamente; con torpeza, con pasión, con necesidad, con amor…**

" _Ya entendí."_ **Dijo en un tono ahogado pero con alivio.** _"Aunque…"_ **Se separo y lo miro para terminar con una sonrisa traviesa.** _"Tienes que repetirlo frente a mamá, quizá así me deje en paz."_ **Y entonces de nuevo esa risa. Y todo estaba bien… mas que bien.** _"Te amo; te amo…"_

'¡Remus!' **Remus abrió los ojos dando un pequeño saltó aun sentado en el baño. Miro a Sirius que lo miraba con la frente arrugada y a Peter mirarlo con una cara de desconcertó.** '¿Qué demonios te pasa?' **Remus miro de reojo y recordó que se había quedado en el baño.**

'Creímos que te había pasado algo, no contestaste y…' **Peter se apresuro con una voz mucho mas amable que la de Sirius.**

'¿Y Ted?' **Remus pregunto de inmediato, mirándolos a ambos. Peter sonrió mientras que Sirius resoplo y salió del baño.**

'Oficialmente no quiero saber que hacía adentro.' **Dijo el Black con asco.**

'Se tuvo que ir.' **Peter le dijo y Remus arrugo la frente levantándose.** 'una tal Violet lo llamo y por la cara de Ted parece ser algo urgente.' **Remus asintió quedo.** '¿Tu que estabas haciendo?' **Peter lo miro de pies a cabeza, algo perdido. Remus lo miro y solo sacudió su cabeza sin saber que contestar.**

'Ehm…' **El chico miro a su alrededor. Hasta que sus ojos chocaron con ese libro… el chico lo miro y se agacho por él.** 'Leyendo.' **Dijo el chico mostrándole el libro. Peter lo miro y rió.**

'Como digas, Lunático.' **Era obvio que no le creía, pero era Peter y él no presionaría hasta sacarle la verdad.**

'No sabes que feliz me hace tenerte aquí Peter.' **Remus le dijo entre risas. Peter asintió empujándolo amistosamente.** 'Ahora… ¿Dónde esta el cabeza hueca de James?'

 **OOoOO**

 **Lorcan. Sí era él… siempre él.**

 **No entendía porque de nuevo todos lo miraban. Se había quedado al final del aula y aun así, todo mundo lo miraba. Agradecía que la clase ya hubiera terminado, salió al final evitándose esas caras de asco o angustia, Lysander no había llegado como prometió. Pero él no se movería esta vez. Porque él le había dicho que pasaría por él para ir a la siguiente clase. Suspiro mirando a ambos lados. Lysander no se veía por ninguna parte y él comenzaba a aburrirse.**

 _Tal vez pueda ir a buscar a Sirius…_

 **Reacciono y sacudió su cabeza al mismo tiempo que usaba toda su concentración para no pensar de nuevo en esas cosas. Se lo había prometido a Lysander y sabía lo mal que se ponía cuando no cumplía su palabra. Así que el gemelo solo reaccionó por última vez, mirando el pasillo para si veía a su hermano…**

 _Nada._

'Creo que ya están todos en la cancha' **miro pasar a dos chicos de Hufflepuff, animados, entretenidos en su mundo. Lorcan los miro alejarse y suspiro largo. Sí hubiera sabido que se quedaría solo, entonces se hubiera quedado en el cuarto, porque esto era lo mismo o incluso peor.**

" _Te apuesto diez ranas de chocolate a que llego primero a la cancha"_

 **Lorcan abrazo su cuaderno amarillo. Y solo desvió la mirada al pasillo, rogando que Lysander se apareciera.**

" _¡Wow! ¿Dime algo que no puedas hacer mini explorador? vuelas como si hubieras nacido con dos alas."_

 **Lorcan se removió incomodo sintiendo las mano de Eddy sobre esos huesitos que resaltaban en su espalda.**

'Tranquilo…' **Se dijo así mismo cerrando los ojos.** 'Lysander… recuerda lo que te dijo.' **El gemelo menor respiro profundo.** 'Ya no está aquí, no puede hacerte daño…' **Entonces se sintió mal por esa cruda verdad.** 'El ya no existe…' **Sintió sus ojos arder y su corazón apachurrarse.** 'Lys…' **Lorcan dijo ansioso mirando de nuevo el pasillo vacio. Pero no… Lysander no aparecía. Y aunque hubieran pasado minutos, Lorcan snetía que no podía quedarse ahí, tenía que moverse.** 'No… tienes que esperarlo.' **Se dijo así mismo.** 'Va a molestarse si te vas.' **Dijo Lorcan en voz alta, un par de alumnos lo miraron extrañados y aceleraron el paso.** 'Resiste Lorcan, Resiste.' **Escucho la risa de un par de chicas de sexto, cerró los ojos para concentrarse e ignorar esas risas.**

" _No los escuches Lorcan… tranquilo. No lo dicen enserio… ellos simplemente no lo entienden."_

 **Lorcan asintió como si Eddy se lo estuviera diciendo en ese preciso momento. Sentía sus manos en sus hombros, consolándolo.**

" _Pero yo sí, Lorcan. Yo si lo entiendo y por eso se que vas a estar bien."_

'Sí…' **Lorcan asintió con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.** 'Solo…' **Lorcan volteo a ver de nuevo el pasillo sintiendo que se ahogaba.** 'No sé…' **Dijo el chico queriéndose mover de ahí, pero sabiendo que Lysander se molestaría si lo hacía. El chico suspiro largo. No lo entendía… en parte eso también lo desesperaba. Él ya podía controlar esos ataques de ansiedad. Pero de un momento a otro… de nuevo era como estar vulnerable todo el tiempo. Como desde el principio. Antes de que entrara a San Mungo. Porque sí, a comparación con Lysander a Lorcan no le molestaba decir que había pasado temporadas largas en el hospital y en un estado penoso. No lo decía porque Lysander le había afirmado que a nadie de su familia le gustaba recordar esas cosas. Esas serían sus primeras vacaciones en las que no se presentaría en las instalaciones del Sanatorio; y solo porque había logrado controlar precisamente este tipo de ataques…**

 _Si, Lysander se entera… se va a poner triste. Voy a tener que volver. No puedo… Eddy esta en todas partes. Lo veo en todas partes y solo… solo me hace siento mal. no se como apagarlo, lo intente todo de nuevo pero… no entiendo porque no funciona esta vez… Necesito ayuda… necesito que alguien me diga como puedo apagarlo… necesito a alguien…_

'¡Lo-Lorcan!' **Lorcan saltó asustado cuando sintió algo envolverlo. El chico miro hacía al frente sin ver nada, pero ese apretó solo se hizo mas fuerte. Arrugo la frente, con los ojos aun húmedos y miro de reojo hacía abajo.**

'Le diré a James que te encontramos…' **Un pequeño de túnica de Gryffindor le sonrió desde ahí. El chico era palido y delgado… era rubio pero con una sonrisa traviesa y tenía pecas… muchas pecas.** '¡Chicos lo atrape! ¡Lo atrape!' **Grito volteando hacía atrás. Lorcan miro a su dirección y antes de que pudiera decir algo, un chico pelirrojo se unió al abrazo.**

'No lo suelten.' **Zlatan llegó prácticamente se abalanzo hacía ellos haciendo tambalear a Lorcan, los chicos solo rieron divertidos.**

'Te atrapamos Lo-Lorcan.' **Fred dijo mirándolo, Lorcan los miro y solo trago saliva.**

'Tranquilo, ahora estas bien.' **Zlatan le afirmo y Fred asintió junto con él, se referían a Lysander. (que estaba a salvo de Lysander). Lorcan les sonrió algo movido por el gesto. Los niños sonrieron creyendo que habían hecho algo bien pero entonces… Lorcan arrugo la frente y cerro los ojos con dolor.**

'¡Lo aplastan! ¡Denle espacio, espacio!' **Zlatan jalo a sus otros dos amigos. Los niños se retiraron de inmediato de Lorcan, Louis incluso agito su túnica para darle aire. Lorcan solo se tallo el rostro.**

'¡Lo siento!' **Louis le dijo como instinto y después volteo a ver a los otros dos chicos.** '¿Qué le hicimos?' **Dijo confundido, Fred negó.**

'No puedo…' **Lorcan dijo sin descubrir su rostro. Sabía sus intenciones pero ellos también eran Weasley y una promesa era una promesa.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo el chico para volver al aula.**

'Oye no… anda ¡detenlo!' **Fred empujo a Zlatan y el Lestrange solo asintió para tomar a Lorcan de la túnica.**

'espera, espera…' **Zlatan lo jalo pero Lorcan negó tocando su mano. Zlatan sonrió al sentir su fría temperatura. Lorcan trago saliva y lo miro tratando de encontrar alguna molestia en su rostro, no la había.** '¿Me recuerdas?' **Dijo el chico con algo de pena.** 'Soy…' **Lorcan asintió, podía recordar sus días de bebes. Por supuesto que recordaría a ese chico.** 'Zlatan. Zlatan…' **El chico agacho la mirada algo tímido como si no quisiera continuar. Tomo aire como si se estuviera preparando para algo realmente difícil.** 'Lestrange.' **Dijo el chico sin querer ver la expresión del chico, porque aunque ya se hubiera acostumbrado a esos gestos de horror o repugnancia, le seguía siendo incomodo. Y en lo personal ese chico le agradaba demasiado como para ver esa expresión en sus ojos azules.**

'¿Lestrange?' **Lorcan preguntó algo ido. Zlatan trago saliva y asintió aun con la mirada en el suelo. Pero para sorpresa de todos… Lorcan rió. Zlatan levantó la mirada y encontró una sonrisa tenue y una risa agradable con una expresión de alivio.** 'Lestrange.' **Repitió el chico sonriéndole, Zlatan trago saliva mientras asentía algo embobado por la expresión etérea de Lorcan.** 'Puedo hablar contigo…' **Dijo el chico soltando un largo suspiro, Zlatan asintió de nuevo sintiéndose algo importante. Volteo a ver a los demás y ellos solo dejaron caer los hombros sin entender.**

'¿Por qué solo con él?' **Fred le pregunto directamente al Ravenclaw que lo miro con un conflicto en la mirada para después mirar a Zlatan. Zlatan miro a Lorcan y entendió.**

'¿Por qué no les puedes hablar a ellos?' **El pequeño le pregunto y Lorcan asintió mas relajado.**

'Se lo prometí.' **Lorcan le dijo algo sonriente y mas tranquilo por poder descargarlo.** 'A Lysander.' **Lorcan le dijo sonriente.**

'Ahhhhhh…' **Dijeron los tres largo y relajado. A Lorcan le encanto su forma de reaccionar.**

'¿pregúntale si es solo a nosotros?' **Se señalo junto con Louis. Lorcan lo escucho pero aun así, espero ansioso a que Zlatan se lo preguntara. El Lestrange lo miro divertido y lo hizo para que Lorcan sintiera dispuesto a soltar todo esto que había cargado por días.**

'No.' **Dijo de golpe.** 'Weasley.' **Fred y Louis se miraron señalándose, sin realmente entender los parámetros de esta promesa.** 'Ni a Ted, ni a su prole.' **Lorcan le dijo tan tranquilo, que la palabra prole no sonó tan mal en sus labios. Fred y Louis rieron sin sentirse en ningun momento ofendidos.**

'James es la prole.' **Fred dijo mirando travieso a Louis, los tres rieron. Lorcan solo sonrió. La verdad es que poco a poco se alegraba de haber esperado por Lysander, aunque en ese momento no se acordara de él, se sentía mucho mas tranquilo teniendo gente a su alrededor. La voz de Eddy en su cabeza se calmaba un poco y aunque aun podía escuchar su risa, no le era torturante porque la de los niños resonaba incluso mas fuerte. Estaban los cuatro en su propio mundo que no notaron a un chico de Hufflepuff corriendo a toda velocidad.**

'Woah…' **Se detuvo cuando casi choca con Louis.** 'Chicos…' **Los otros voltearon y los Weasley saltaron emocionados.**

'¡Teddy!' **Ted sonrió, le entró algo de melancolía. Extrañaba a esos traviesos.**

'¿Qué es lo que traman ahora caos?' **Dijo amigablemente. Fred rió. Y entonces Ted levanto la mirada para encontrarse con…** '¿Lorcan? ¡Lorcan!' **Dijo animado y con una sonrisa energética, Lorcan casi babea cuando vio su cabello hacerse magenta.** 'Merlín, creí que no volvería a verte. ¿Cómo estás?'

'No Teddy.' **Fred se adelanto antes de que Lorcan pusiera una cara de tristeza.** 'No puede hablarnos.' **Ted arrugo la frente y miro a Lorcan que solo bajo la mirada con tristeza.**

'¿Qué le hicieron?' **Ted les hablo algo molesto, pero los niños negaron de inmediato.**

'No por nosotros. Su hermano.' **Louis dijo con las manos arriba mostrando inocencia. Ted lo miro y después a Lorcan, que solo desvio la mirada avergonzado. Ted supo en ese instante que era cierto.**

'Oh…' **Tal vez no sabía muchas cosas como Sirius de Lorcan, pero Teddy podía sentir que la relación con su hermano no era de las mejores. Era tensa y a veces algo misteriosa; pero sobretodo el metamorfomago había notado que en cierta forma le afectaba a Lorcan si Lysander estaba mal con él. Pedirle que se rebelara no era una buena opción ni para él, ni para Lysander.** 'Que mal… yo… bueno, supongo entonces chicos que debemos dejarlo en paz.' **Todos arrugaron la frente al escucharlo. Lorcan lo miro con mucha tristeza y Ted solo se sintió como un desertor.** 'Oye, si necesitas algo sabes que puedes llamarnos, nosotros…' **Pero Lorcan solo respiro profundo y Ted sintió que un puchero venía a continuación.** 'Oye, no... Lorcan, si hay algo que pueda… que podamos hacer…' **Señalo a los chicos.**

'Ted cállate.' **Fred dijo entre risas y Ted lo miro sin entender.** 'No va hablar contigo, ya te lo dijimos.'

'¡pero Zlatan si puede!' **Louis saltó y mostro a Zlatan con ambos brazos.** '¿Cierto? Dile, dile amigo.' **Ted rió ante los gestos de Louis y es que…**

'No quiero.' **EL Lestrange le dijo sintiendo algo de presión y pánico escénico. Fred resoplo.**

'¡Teddy!' **Louis saltó emocionado haciendo que Zlatan saltara asustado, lo empujo después de eso.** '¿Por qué no Zlatan lo invita a tu juego?' **Dijo señalando a Lorcan.** '¿Lorcan puede ir apoyarte también?' **Ted rió y lo despeino.**

'Por supuesto. Si a él no le molesta, no veo porque no renacuajo.' **Louis rió y volteo a ver a Zlatan para que procediera.**

 **Zlatan miro a Lorcan, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Fred lo tomo de los hombros y lo animo para que ya lo hiciera. Zlatan se quito las manos de Fred de encima y volteo a ver a Lorcan.**

'¿Quieres ir al juego?' **Lorcan arrugo la frente sin entender.**

'¡Ted juega!' **Fred grito pero Louis le tapo la boca.**

'Sí, Lupin juega.' **Zlatan lo repitió, Ted hizo un gesto chusco y detuvo a Zlatan.**

'Teddy esta bien, amigo.' **Zlatan lo miro y asintió sintiendo algo cálido en el estomago. El premio Anual le había dado permiso de llamarlo por su primer nombre, cuando comenzó a juntarse con los Weasley no imagino que su demás familia querría saber de su presencia.**

'Teddy juega.' **Zlatan sonrió ya no sintiéndose como un miembro de la familia que había torturado a tantos.**

'¿Tú iras?' **Lorcan le pregunto. Zlatan se quedo ligeramente boquiabierto mirando de reojo a sus amigos, la verdad es que no tenía pensado ir… hasta ahora que Louis y Fred asentían energéticamente.**

'seh…' **Dijo el pequeño sonriendo torpe y dejando caer los hombros.** 'No será mucho tiempo y...'

'¡Alice ira!' **Louis le recordó.**

'Por supuesto que ira bobo. Es parte del equipo.' **Fred empujo a su torpe primito, que solo lo empujo y rió divertido.** 'Frank también. Frank no es Weasley y tampoco de la prole.' **Dijo Fred pero Zlata se volteo a verlo dispuesto a contradecirlo.** 'Es hijo del director, no puede ser de la prole. Punto.' **Fred dijo astutamente antes de que el Lestrange empezara.** 'Así que, insiste hasta que te diga que sí.' **Zlatan se cruzo de brazos aun sin gustarle que le mandaran cosas.** 'Lo siento…' **Fred dijo chiquito y le sonrió. Zlatan rodó los ojos y rió.**

'¿Quieres ir?' **Zlatan le pregunto a Lorcan que titubeo.** 'Es afuera…' **Dijo mirando su pálido tono de piel.** 'Tal vez un poco de sol… hoy no hace tanto frió.' **Lorcan suspiro largo apretando su bufanda.**

'¡nos sentamos en medio para que no tengas frió!' **Louis dijo, Lorcan lo volteo a ver y luego a Zlatan que solo asintió.**

'Eso es mejor que estes aquí sin hacer nada.' **Dijo el Lestrange sin una gota de tacto.** 'Vamos.' **Le ordeno y Lorcan solo parpadeo.** 'Por favor.' **Dijo el chico ablandando la mirada y el tono de voz.**

" _Necesito que estés ahí… es un día perfecto."_

 **Su risa.**

" _El cielo es azul, no hace tanto calor, pero tampoco tanto frió Lorcan. Es perfecto… pero si no estas ahí… no lo sé, tú tienes buena suerte amigo. Creo que eso nos vendría bien, el equipo lo hace bien pero un poco de ayuda no vendría nada mal. así que… ¿te veo ahí?"_

 **Teddy al ver algo indeciso a Lorcan, se acerco al oído del pequeño Lestrange con la única intención de que regresarle un poco a Lorcan de todas las veces que lo había ayudado. Zlatan lo escucho arrugando de vez en cuando la frente. Fred y Louis quisieron escuchar pero Ted los empujo haciendo que los chicos terminaran riéndose divertidos. Finalmente Ted le dio espacio a Zlatan y solo le basto con alzar ambas cejas para que el pequeño de Gryffindor supiera que era el momento de decirle a Lorcan todo lo que Ted le había dicho.**

'Todos van a ir…' **Dijo el chico sin estar del todo seguro si eso animaría a Lorcan, volteo a ver a Teddy de reojo y este solo asintió cambiando su cabello a un lila. Lorcan se dio el permiso de admirar el cambio del metamorfomago.** '…Fred, Louis, James, Dom, tal vez Victoire…' **Ted borró por un segundo su sonrisa, sintiéndose incomodo de la realidad.** 'Frank también porque es Hufflepuff. Alice va a jugar por lo que James va a estar en primera fila, seguramente…' **Zlatan miro a Ted olvidándose de la línea.**

'Todos sabemos que es lo que va hacer.' **Teddy asintió dejando caer los hombros. Zlatan rió junto con los demás.**

'seguramente va a estar gritoneando su nombre.' **Ted asintió seguro de ello.** 'Van a estar todos.' **Lorcan asintió sabiendo que si Lysander se enteraba de eso seguro no le hablaría de nuevo. El chico bajo la mirada y Zlatan busco a Teddy para mostrarle que algo estaba saliendo mal. Pero Teddy solo le sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza le pidió que continuara. Zlatan lo miro y suspiro largo esperando que funcionara, a él tampoco le gustaba ver a Lorcan triste. Mucho menos ahora que lo habían encontrado.** 'Van a ir todos incluso…' **Ted miro a Lorcan esperando su reacción.** 'TomYJerry, Wally, Peter y… ¿auuu?' **Lorcan abrió los ojos y miro a Ted boquiabierto. Teddy asintió.**

 _apuesto a que quieres verlo._

 **Lorcan abrió la boca y la cerro para después soltar una risita tímida. Sentía un nudo en el pecho, uno que le apretaba la garganta pero de una forma positiva.**

'Sí.' **Lorcan le contesto a esa voz y despertó segundos después por los aplausos de los niños. Sintió de nuevo como sus brazos lo apretaban y el chico frió de Ravenclaw sonrió de la misma manera que ellos. Porque volvería, volvería a ver a sus amigos. Que mas daba aceptarlo…**

'¡Tenemos tantas cosas que contarte Lo-Lorcan!' **Fred abrió los ojos emocionado.** 'Bueno…' **Se enderezo y miro a Zlatan.** 'Zlat tiene cosas que contarte.' **Dijo el Fred dándole un codazo a Zlatan que asintió. Ted rió divertido.**

'¿Podemos estar cerca de ti?' **Louis le pregunto y Zlatan pregunto por él. Lorcan los miro y negó.**

'No puedo acercarme a ellos.' **Zlatan recibió el mensaje junto con una mirada triste pero con tintes de alegría, porque bueno Lorcan solo estaba pensando en volver a ver a los merodeadores, eso lo alegraba. Fred y Louis se miraron en conflicto hasta que…**

'No es lo mismo que tú te acerques, que nosotros nos acerquemos a ti.' **Ted habló estando detrás de ellos. Todos voltearon a verlo, incluso Lorcan.** 'Sí, te dicen algo. Puedes culparnos de todo.' **Todos asintieron sonriendo de oreja a oreja.**

'Así no tienes ninguna culpa y no rompes tu promesa.' **Zlatan le dijo a Lorcan. Lorcan lo miro y luego a Ted, que dejo caer los hombros estando con el niño. Lorcan sonrió agradecido.**

'¡cierto!' **Dijeron los dos Weasley. Lorcan los miro y después a Zlatan.**

'De acuerdo.' **Lorcan termino por decir y Ted sonrió sintiéndose mucho mejor.**

'Entonces los veo allá, tengo que ir por algo… no se tarden.' **Ted se encamino para encontrarse rápido con Violet y así poder volver con su padre.**

'¡Pero Ted! Ya deberías de estar allá.' **Fred miro su reloj y el cielo. Lorcan mojo su dedo y lo levanto para adivinar la hora, Zlatan rió mientras que Louis hizo lo mismo tratando de entender.**

'Lo sé, tengo todo controlado.' **Dijo Ted sonriéndoles con una actitud relajada.** 'tengo un plan chicos, solo disfruten el juego.' **Les guiño un ojo y se dio la media vuelta, hasta que se detuvo y regreso sabiendo que tenía que hacerles un recordatorio.** 'Okay, lo olvidaba…'

'Te lo dije.' **Fred le dio un codazo a Louis que asintió divertido.**

'Sí, sí.' **Ted los miro como los traviesos que eran.** 'No lo rompan, no lo lastimen, rasguñen, exploten o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra.' **Señalo a Lorcan con su pulgar. El chico solo los miro inocente aun con esas ojeras y mirada cansada.** 'sino lo regresamos como estaba, se olvidan de verlo otra vez.' **Louis asintió como niño regañado.** '¿Fred?' **Fred asintió de mala gana.** 'Diganle lo mismo a James y que no lo use de carnada.' **Fred rió y asintió.**

'Como digas, Premio Anual.' **Fred le dijo y Teddy solo sonrió para despeinarlo.**

'cierra la boca, cabeza de zanahoria.' **Lo empujo con sus amigos.** 'Los veo luego.' **Y así, los pequeños de Gryffindor vieron a Teddy perderse entre los pasillos de su escuela.**

'Entonces ¡andando!' **Fred se cruzo entre ellos, jalando a Louis de la chamarra, recordando que Lorcan no podía estar tan cerca de ellos.** '¡No se tarden!' **Le grito a Zlatan mientras daba un salto hacia el campo de Quidditch. Zlatan los miro y rió queriendo perseguirlos.**

'Andando.' **Zlatan lo miro y Lorcan a él, asintió. Y Zlatan lentamente dirigió su mano cerca de Lorcan. Lorcan la miro y arrugo la frente tratando de saber que era lo que quería. Parpadeo cuando lo entendió. Zlatan trago saliva sintiéndose algo tonto, su familia no hacía ese tipo de cosas… era absurdo y sentimental.**

'Listo.' **Lorcan dijo terminando de ponerse el guante para tomar la mano del niño. Zlatan sonrió y lo jalo para ir detrás de sus amigos…**

 **Y Lorcan de los suyos.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Caminaba hacía la habitación una vez mas… ese chico Diggory era tan despistado como Teddy. Aun así James tenía tiempo y energía de sobra, como para ir por las protecciones de "su compañero" de dormitorio. Se sentía tan extraño con esos colores, él a comparación de Sirius no creía que todos los uniformes se le veían bien y agradecía no tener tanto cerebro (como decía, su Lily) como para quedar en Gryffindor, si es que a eso se le consideraba valentía. Suspiro largo pensando en la chica, ¿Quién sabe que estaría haciendo ahora? La última vez que la miro faltaban dos semanas para salir de clases, seguro estaba de vacaciones ahora. De ese pensamiento salto a sus padres; si estaba de vacaciones, seguro ellos notaron que algo no había salido bien. Digo, les había prometido ir a casa junto con Sirius. Irían por tpur en esa motocicleta. Esperaba que se dieran cuenta y eso quizá los ayudaría con todo esto. Y pensando en sus padres termino pensando en Teddy lo que había descubierto de su parentesco.**

 _Esta bien si se los digo ahora. Seamos honestos, va a ser algo impactante._

 **Después comenzó a pensar en la forma en la que Ted se había puesto sentimental acerca de Remus… acerca de sus padres.**

 _Es que… no puedo creerlo. ¿Tres veces al año? ¿tan ocupado esta Lunático? Porque… bueno, yo entiendo ahora porque soy un cretino con Ted… o porque he tratado de que me diga padre. Tal vez este molesto con Remus… sí, es muy probable que ya le haya dicho algo al respecto._

 **Y por último, recordó que sus amigos estaban algo tensó entre ellos… de hecho en lo último que habían quedado era que Sirius y Remus no se hablaban, Peter y él muy poco. Era horrible y no permitiría que siguieran así, mucho menos cuando le había contado esa historia a Ted. Tenía que mostrarle lo que eran, lo que verdaderamente podían hacer. Lo unidos que eran…** '¡Pues vamos los tres!' **James se detuvo al escuchar el grito. Era Peter y con una voz algo desesperada. James alzó una ceja y camino a la puerta, estando seguro de que no habían solucionado nada.**

 _Me vale una mierda que sigan peleados, van a verme jugar se sientan cómodos o no._

'Peter, cierra lo boca. Sabes que no podemos dejarlo salir.' **James sonrió al escuchar la voz nerviosa de Sirius.** 'Es un peligro.' **James hizo una gesto de dolor eso había sido muy crudo.**

'Pues gracias, Sirius. Me sorprende que lo veas hasta ahora y no cuando Teddy fue a la casa de los gritos, ahí todo era felicidad ¿no? James nos llamaba.' **Dijo Remus usando su sarcasmo. Sirius trono la boca, porque una parte de él aceptaba que el licántropo tenía razón.** 'Oigan… la verdad me da igual. Debemos de ir por James y Teddy para regresar al bosque.' **James sonrió apostando a que Teddy se hubiera emocionado con eso.**

'¡NO VAMOS A TRAER A TED! Y es Ted no Teddy, que se te meta eso en la cabeza.'

'estamos perdiendo el enfoque de nuevo.' **Remus hablo desesperado y James podía ver la cara de sus tres amigos.**

'¿Cuál enfoque Lupin?' **Sirius le habló molesto.**

'El del agujero que se traga todo en el bosque.' **Peter levanto la voz.**

'¿Por qué sigues gritando Colagusano? Sé que es importante.' **Sirius le regaño molesto. Peter solo gruño y James aposto a que se tumbo en la cama.**

'entonces ve por él.' **Remus le dijo desesperado.**

'¿Por quien?' **Sirius dijo también en el mismo tono.**

'Por Teddy.' **Dijo Remus.**

'Por James.' **Dijo Peter. Ambos al mismo tiempo.**

'¿Qué?' **Sirius le pregunto a ambos. James rió y negó sabiendo que esos tres eran una comedia en vivo.**

'Oigan, podrían bajarle a sus gritos. Mi chica y yo tratamos de tener un momento romántico.' **Sirius junto con Remus y Peter voltearon a la puerta. Era…**

'¡James!' **Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Sirius con un sonrisa, Remus cruzado de brazos y Peter desde la cama.**

'yo también los extrañe.' **Dijo James sonriente.** '¿Qué estan haciendo? Deberían de estar listos…'

'Sí, bueno antes de cualquier cosa que digas.' **Remus lo siguió mientras James inspeccionaba la habitación.** 'Hay algo de lo que te queremos hablar…' **James se detuvo y lo miro dio un paso hacía él y Remus solo dio un paso hacía atrás. James sonrió travieso y dio otro paso a él pero esta vez lo detuvo para que se quedara cerca. Remus miro de reojo incomodo.** '¿Qué haces?' **Dijo el chico mirandolo extrañado. James inspecciono su mirada.**

'No babeas.' **Remus abrió ligeramente los ojos y toco su boca.** 'Bueno es un poco, pero creo que puedes controlarlo.' **Sirius bufo con sarcasmo.** 'Sino pondremos a Sirius a tu lado.' **El chico Black lo miro ofendido. ¬¬ Remus miro a Sirius y luego sacudió su cabeza para volver a James.**

'James, no tengo idea de lo que hablas…' **Lo volvió a seguir mientras James levantaba las cobijas.** '¿Qué buscas?' **Dijo Remus mirando las cobijas que había doblado en el suelo.**

'Un bat.' **James dijo entre risas.** 'y me aseguro que todo este bajo control.' **Remus se detuvo y alzo una ceja para voltear a ver a los otros dos. Peter dejo caer los hombros y Sirius solo le volteo la mirada.**

'James, encontramos algo en el bosque.' **Remus termino por decir y desistió en perseguirlo.** 'es importante, creemos que es…'

'por eso huele así.' **James se detuvo y olió de nuevo.** '¿ya te bañaste?' **Remus se miro así mismo y bajo la mirada.** 'Tienes que darte un baño Lunático, se supone que tienen que pasar desapercibidos. ¿Tú ya te diste un baño?'

'déjame en paz, imbécil.' **Sirius dijo entre risas. James rió también.** '¿Dónde estuviste? Hemos estado aquí sin saber que hacer… El Gusarajo fue a la casa de los gritos y prácticamente nos hecho de ella.'

'Él solo nos dijo que nos iba a llevar con James…' 

'Nos engaño Peter, ahora calla.' **Sirius miro amenazante a Peter y el chico desvió la mirada del chico Black.**

'bueno, se que me necesitan, solo que no imagine que sufrirían sin mi…'

'baja esas astas del cielo.' **Dijo Sirius manoteando.** 'Hay un agujero invisible que se traga cosas en el bosque y es genial.' **Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.** 'Casi se lleva a Peter…' **Señalo a Peter con su pulgar. Peter solo se aferro a su chamarra y miro a Sirius de mala manera.**

'¿Qué hay Peter?' **James lo saludo. Peter lo miro y se sintió algo expuesto cuando el Potter le sonreía. Lo saludo y desvió la mirada a la cama. James lo miro y decidió caminar hacía él. Peter levanto la mirada cuando se sentó a su lado.** '¿Y bien? ¿que esperan?' **Abrió los brazos y los miro expectante. Sirius sonrió divertido, mientras que Remus solo se quejo negando con su cabeza y Peter lo miro aun tenso.** 'Peter y yo los esperaremos.' **Se señalo junto con Peter. Peter trago saliva, James lo miro a los ojos y asintió. Peter asintió en cadena.**

'Dime qué no estás hablando enserio' **Remus dijo harto de ser ignorado.**

'Oye, tranquilo…' **Sirius lo detuvo.**

'Estamos a mitad de algo importante y él solo…'

'esta bien Lunático.' **James dijo desde la cama.** 'Lo tengo aquí, agujero-casi se traga a Peter… listo.' **Trono los dedos. Remus se cruzo de brazos y miro molesto a Sirius. Sirius abrió los brazos sin entender porque lo culpaba a él.**

'¡es un canal del tiempo!' **Remus abrió los brazos y fue directo.** 'Si no lo cerramos la gente va a seguir llegando a una época que no es suya.' **Creyó que con eso James reaccionaria pero gruño porque James no dejo de sonreír.** 'Encárgate de esto ¿QUIERES?' **Sirius rodo los ojos y se volteo con James,**

'Lo entiendo Canuto.' **James lo detuvo.** 'Y ya también lo tengo aquí.' **Señalo su cerebro.** 'Creo que te tienes que relajar, apenas estas despertando…'

'Ya estoy despierto James.' **Dijo Remus tensó de los hombros. Le desesperaba esta reacción tan displicente de su amigo.**

'entonces, quiero que entiendas que el trabajo no es todo.' **Remus arrugo la frente y miro a Sirius sin entender de que hablaba ahora el Potter.** 'De verdad Remus, las responsabilidades pueden esperar un poco… ¿cierto Peter?' **James volteo a ver a Peter y este solo se quedo boquiabierto para terminar asintiendo.** 'Lo ves, Peter y yo sabemos de lo que hablamos.' **Le dio un codazo y Peter lo miro, James lo miro de reojo y le guiño un ojo. Eso tenso un poco a Peter.**

'Okay, bueno gracias.' **Remus dijo rindiéndose.** 'Creo que tengo que relajarme, tienes razón. Al fin y al cabo solo se destruirían las líneas del tiempo y la historia del mundo mágico.' **Remus dejo caer los hombros.** 'Sí, es… tienes razón.' **James rió divertido.**

'Por supuesto que la tengo.' **Dijo James divertido.** 'Además, si pasa algo… culpamos a Sirius.' **James lo señalo con esa actitud relajada. Sirius volvió a reír.** 'El punto es que no quiero que se lo pierdan.'

'¿Qué nos perdamos, qué?' **Remus le pregunto violentamente fastidiado.**

'hoy juego el primer partido de la temporada.' **James sonrió.** 'Y no es bueno tensarme antes de tiempo.'

'no puedo creerlo.' **Remus sacudió su cabeza y dejo caer los hombros rindiéndose. James rió.**

'Oye Lunático, no te pongas así…' **James le habló sin moverse de ahí.** 'No iría, pero Teddy me lo pidió y…'

'No hagas eso.' **Remus se volteo y lo señalo con su dedo índice amenazándolo con la mirada. James rió.**

'¿No haga que? De verdad tienes que relajarte.' **Dijo el Potter entre risas.**

'Estas usando a Teddy…'

'Ted.' **Sirius lo corrigió y James señalo a Sirius dándole la razón aunque segundos después una sonrisita y una sensación traviesa hizo que señalar a Remus.**

'de nuevo estamos perdiendo el enfoque. Esto es importante.' **Remus insistió pero James negó.**

'No mas que el Quidditch. Y no por el deporte.' **James comenzó y deshecho la idea del amor al deporte.** 'No, es acerca de lo que le vamos a transmitir a ese chico Lunático. Porque… hablo enserio, estuve en el castillo y convivimos un rato.'

'Una gran rato.' **Remus afirmo con ojos bien abiertos y una clara expresión de cinismo. James lo miro de rojo y sonrió.**

'Sí, un rato. Y él, de verdad… nosotros somos parte importante de él.' **Dijo señalándose y después a sus amigos.** 'No tienen idea de cuanto.'

'¿descubriste algo?' **Sirius le pregunto y James sonrió pero después miro a Peter.**

'Por supuesto.' **James asintió con todo el cuerpo. Remus abrió los brazos esperando a que lo soltara.** 'No es buen momento. Tenemos que sentarnos y…'

'a la mierda con eso. Sueltalo.' **Sirius dijo sintiéndose estafado.**

'Sí es algo que podría ayudarnos con ese agujero, James es una irresponsabilidad ocultarlo…' **James dejo caer su cabeza hacía atrás con fastidio.**

'Escuchen…' **James aplaudió y de golpe se enderezo para mirarlos.** 'lo diré después del partido ¿hecho?' **Miro a Sirius. Sirius miro a Remus y este negó.** 'No ayuda a… la cosa que hay en el bosque.' **Remus lo miro apático y su interés se esfumo.** 'Ahora… ¿en que estaba Peter?' **Miro a Peter y este boquiabierto parpadeo de inmediato intentando recordar.**

'Ehmmm…' **Peter cerró los ojos con fuerza, James y Sirius sonrieron divertidos.** 'Remus dijo que estabas usando a Teddy.'

'es Ted, Peter.' **James manoteo hacía Sirius, tenía que dejar eso.**

'y tú dijiste que éramos importantes para él porque…'

'¡Ya, ya ya!' **James manoteo y volvió a su punto.** 'el chico vive conmigo.' **Remus aguanto la risa al ver como James había tomado esa pose de responsabilidad de la nada.** 'y escuchen, si tan solo hablan con él pueden darse cuenta de lo importante que somos y de lo mal que lo estamos haciendo.' **Afirmo con una cara de fastidio.** 'Ya, no se quien demonios somos en este tiempo pero estoy seguro de lo que somos ahora y nosotros no somos así…' **Señalo la puerta y los tres voltearon a ver la puerta. James rodo los ojos.**

'Somos planos.' **Remus dijo solo para molestar.** 'Planos y cafes.' **Dijo en un tono burlón que le quitaba poesía a lo que James trataba de decir.**

'duros, también…' **Sirius añadió solo para ser igual de molesto. Remus lo miro y le dio la razón.**

'Somos planos, cafes, duros y…'

'Oh mierda.' **James les hablo molestos.** 'Estoy hablando en serio.' **Dijo mirándolos con una sonrisa.**

'¿En Sirius?' **Remus de nuevo solo molesto. Quería que sintiera lo que él sentía cuando se ponía en esa pose "divertida" y él quedaba ignorado.** 'Yo te veo en la cama Cornamenta.'

'Voy a golpearte enserio.' **James lo señalo y Remus solo rodo los ojos y se rindió. La verdad es que no podía jugar por mucho ese juego.**

'Estoy seguro de lo que les digo. Sé que para Ted; Peter seguro es quien lo aconseja…' **Miro al chico rata y lo abrazo con una brazo para acercarlo** 'es obvio que le tiene una gran confianza para contarle sus cosas, antes que a nosotros…' **Peter abrió los ojos y lo miro de reojo tenso. Esto ya no le gustaba.** 'Y bueno sabemos que te ama Remus…'

'él no me ama…' **Sirius bufo con sarcasmo y Remus no quiso decir nada mas.**

'Y aunque pelea a Sirius, estoy seguro que…' **Lo miro y de la nada negó sin tener idea.** 'No sé, Canuto tal vez enserio no le agradas. O quizá tú eres quien lo castiga en casa.' **Dijo James y Sirius dejo caer los hombros sin importancia, eso tenía sentido para él.** 'Si faltamos al partido… se va a decepcionar. Y ya es suficiente con la idea de que no ve a sus padres mas que tres veces al año. Así ha sido durante toda su vida.'

'no se pierde de mucho…' **Sirius dijo entre risas. Peter rió entendiendo la referencia.**

'No podemos defraudarlo.' **James habló de nuevo.** 'porque él es…' **Miro a Remus y sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago.** 'Él es…' **Una risita salió de lo mas profundo de su ser. Estaba en sus manos; dos palabras y Remus seguro cambiaría… no solo Remus, todos ahí cambiaran su perspectiva, casi tanto como él. él tenía el control para hacer o deshacer…**

 _Deshacer…_

 **Entonces miro a Peter y Peter lo miro a él, y en esa milésima de segundo encontró el pavor en la mirada de Peter, la tensión… y lo entendió. Entendió que no solo se trataba de hablar y soltar las cosas, era sano. Siempre lo había dicho: "La gente no debería de guardar cosas por tanto tiempo.". Pero aquí y ahora era diferente. No podía decirlo porque si lo decía, todo cambiaría y aunque sonó increíble segundos atrás, ahora adquiría cierto tono de responsabilidad. Porque sí, esto era algo de Remus y él se consideraba parte de Remus pero… también era parte de Ted. Y Ted ni siquiera se había atrevido a decírselo a él… ¿Cómo estaba seguro si estaba preparado para decírselo a Remus? ¿y él se lo diría por él? No sonaba bien… no parecía correcto.**

'¿James?' **Sirius llamó a su mejor amigo que seguía mirando a Peter.** 'Ahyy no, de verdad cada vez que uno de ustedes se queda así, no tienen idea de cuanto me tensa.' **Dijo frustrado y con la voz apretada.**

'Tranquilo, no le pasa nada.' **Remus le dijo y camino hacía él.**

'No creo que sea una buena idea que tú te acerques.' **Dijo Sirius barriéndolo de pies a cabeza con la mirada. Remus se detuvo y suspiro largo.**

'Peter.' **Remus lo llamo y Peter lo miro de reojo sin moverse ni un solo centímetro. A él también le ponía tenso que James estuviera así.**

'Golpealo ¿quieres?' **Dijo Remus como si nada. Peter abrió los ojos y saltó asustado cuando James se movió.**

'Te escuche.' **James lo miro y lo culpo con su dedo índice. Remus abrió los brazos para mostrarle a Sirius que su adorado James no tenía nada.**

'Te quedaste ido.' **Sirius le afirmo.** 'Estabas hablando de Ted y te fuiste.' **Dijo Sirius corroborando que estaba bien. James asintió en cortó para después sonreír como si nada.**

'Seguro, decía que él es… él es parte de esto ahora.' **De nuevo señalo a todo el grupo.** 'Y pormetimos ayudarlo…'

'¿Ahh si?' **Remus pregunto con una cara de confusión.**

'Bueno tu estabas dormido pero fue mayoría de votos…' **Señalo a Sirius y a Peter.** 'Así que… vamos a ayudarlo porque, Ted es deverdad…' **Suspuro largo y Sirius sonrió entendiendo.** 'es un desastre. Chicas y ser Premio Anual, los maestros y esa boca que tiene…' **James cerró los ojos pidiendo paciencia.** 'las palabras simplemente no son lo suyo.' **Remus miro a Peter y a Sirius entendiendo de lo que James hablaba, los tres asintieron sin demora.** 'de verdad tenemos que solucionarlo.'

'Gran desastre, sin exagerar.' **Sirius dijo metiendo sus manos a los bolsillo de aquellos deportivos.** 'Sabes, me agrada que alguien se de cuenta de ello.' **James abrió los brazos aceptando el cumplido.** 'me convenció el discurso.' **Aplaudió haciendo al final una cara incomoda por el hombro.**

'¡Ahyy por favor!' **Remus dijo fastidiado.** 'Quieres largarte de aquí, quieres estar lejos de mí, eso es lo que te convenció del discurso.' **Miro de nuevo a James.**

'te dije que le duele.' **James dijo mirándolo juguetón. ¬¬** 'Mira Lunático, sé que te mueres por salir de aquí. No lo niegues, te conozco.' **Remus negó.** '¿Por qué saliste al bosque entonces?'

'No podía quedarme aquí.' **Dijo Remus cruzándose de brazos. James aplaudió triunfante.** 'Oh… cierra la boca.' **Sirius y Peter rieron.**

'Te aseguro que Teddy va a estar feliz de verte en la cancha.' **James busco apoyo de Peter y este asintió.** 'Sobre todo porque vas a estar a su lado. Mientras yo vuelo en su nombre. Anda… sabes lo divertidos que son los Hufflepuff en los partidos de Quidditch.' **James hizo cara de perrito y le dio un manotazo a Sirius para que hiciera lo mismo. Sirius lo empujo ignorándolo.** 'Solo el partido y volveremos a este maravilloso lugar.' **Remus los miro y trago saliva, para darles la espalda.**

'No, James.' **Dijo Remus algo cohibido.** 'No puedo. No es buena idea que yo vaya…' **Dijo abrazandose así mismo. James alzó una ceja.**

'Lunático…' **Sirius habló cansado.**

'No, tienes razón.' **Dijo Remus apretando los labios.** 'Es peligroso. Y no quiero lastimar a nadie mas.' **Se volteo a verlos con una mirada compuesta y firme.** 'lo vieron en el bosque, no puedo controlarlo y si se supone que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos conmigo y estas…' **Señalo su cabeza y negó para suspirar cansado.** 'No voy.'

'¿Qué le pasa ahora?' **James le pregunto a Peter, pero Sirius contesto por él.**

'Tiene una especie de visiones que lo alteran.' **Remus asintió.** 'Y según el gusarajo, solo puede detenerlas si hace contacto con el lobo.'

Y el lobo hace eso.' **Remus señalo el hombro de Sirius.** 'Así que no James, por mas que quiera estar en ese partido, no pienso arriesgarlos a ustedes, ni Teddy, ni a nadie mas…'

'¿Por qué no entiende que es Ted?' **Sirius dijo entre dientes y en voz baja. James lo miro y sonrió de lado.**

'Escucha, te entiendo.' **James dijo pero Remus inmediatamente bufo ofendido, era obvio que no lo entendía.** 'Okay tu ganas, no te entiendo.' **James dijo divertido.** 'Pero confió en ti.'

'No deberías.' **Remus fue directo a levantar las cobijas que James había desacomodado.**

'Lunático sé que no le harás nada a nadie.' **James lo miro.** '¿Podrías dejar esas estúpidas cobijas por un momento? esto es importante'

'No James.' **Remus se detuvo.** 'no es importante. No soy importante, lo importante es ir y resolver el problema del agujero que casi absorbe a Peter para tratar de regresar a nuestro tiempo y…' **El chico soltó la cobija y apretó el puente de su nariz.** 'Solo quiero irme a casa.' **Dijo Remus cansado.** 'Aquí todo es… difícil y confuso.' **Respiro profundo.** 'no puedo hacerlo. No quiero hacerlo…' **Sirius sintió de nuevo esa incomoda sensación al escuchar la voz cortada de Remus.**

'No lo hagas Lunático.' **Peter estaba realmente sorprendido de la paciencia con la que había regresado James.** 'No necesitas hacerlo.' **Remus lo miro y negó.** 'Habló enserio, ¿Por qué seguimos pretendiendo que esto que nos paso es algo malo?' **Dijo mirándolos a todos.** 'Se que no es normal y todo se esta saliendo de control y… según tú hay un agujero que podría cambiar la historia de todo lo que conocemos, pero… chicos esto está pasando.' **James señalo el momento y su voz se volvió energética.** '¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que le pase esto a cuatro mejores amigos en su último año de Hogwarts?'

'Sí es que volvemos a Hogwarts.' 'No son muchas las posibilidades.' **Peter compuso.**

'exacto.' **Dijo James señalando a Peter.** 'estamos aquí, en el maldito 2015. Tú has sobrevivido al ataque de un hombre lobo, a Peter casi se lo traga otro agujero en el tiempo, sin olvidar que ha hecho mas amigos aquí en el futuro—que en lo personal Peter, creo que te conviene porque en Navidad recibirás muchas mas cartas.' **Peter sonrió sin poder creerlo, ya no estaba molesto.** 'y tú Remus… conociste a alguien que te ama. De verdad te ama, ama a tu lobo y a todo lo raro que hay en ti.'

'¿Gracias?' **Remus uso el sarcasmo.**

'Eso también lo ama.' **James lo señalo.** 'El chico solo quiere que vayas a su partido. Solo eso.'

'no tenemos que alterar las líneas del tiempo de nadie. Es peligroso.'

'Al diablo con eso Lunático.' **Sirius habló.** 'James tiene razón.' **Señalo al Potter.** 'Además, las líneas ya están hechas mierda. Abracemos esta oportunidad. Salgamos y hay que divertirnos, como siempre lo hacemos.' **James le dio la razón.**

'Además no somos una tan mala influencia ¿cierto Peter?' **James le dio un codazo y Peter vacilo sin estar del todo convencido de que no lo eran.** 'Ayúdame ¿quieres?' **Peter asintió pero tallo sus manos.**

'pero…' **Peter habló quedito y por la distancia James lo volteo a ver de inmediato.** 'No podemos ignorar lo del bosque.' **Remus estiro la mano estando del lado de Peter.** 'y… no olvídenlo.' **Se arrepintió e hizo eso que había hecho antes con James. El Potter abrió los ojos y negó.**

'No Peter.' **James lo tomo de los hombros de inmediato.** 'Continua, si tienes algo que decir solo… dilo. Venga. Podemos con eso. Podemos, estamos ya todos. Solo dilo.' **Peter lo miro extrañado pero continuo. Esta vez sin mirar a Remus.**

'¿Qué tal y si el lobo sale de nuevo? ¿Qué tal y si le hace algo a alguien?'

'¿Qué tal y no? estoy seguro… mierda. No somos adivinos aun… ¡No dejen que esto que paso los limite! ¡Nosotros no tenemos limites…!'

'Tantos…' **Peter corrigió. James se levanto de la cama.**

'¡Remus has vivido con él toda la vida! puedes hacerlo. Se que suena como una mala idea…' **Los miro a todos entre risas.** 'Pero también lo éramos nosotros. Todos nosotros.' **Se señalo entero y luego a ellos.** 'Y miren que lejos hemos llegado.' **Peter miro a Sirius, Sirius sonreía y veía a James, James suspiro aun con esa energía y camino hacía Remus.** 'No voy a salir a la cancha sino están mis cuatro bastardos favoritos en el mundo apoyándome mientras llevo el nombre de un chico que acabamos de conocer hace un mes.' **Señalo su espalda con el nombre de Ted grabado en él.** 'No tengo idea de cómo consiguió que pusieran su nombre de pila.' **Sirius y Peter rieron, mientras que Remus lo miraba de reojo aun cruzado de brazos. James lo notó y camino hacía él.** 'Un chico, que esta loco por ti.' **Remus hizo una cara incomoda. James lo había dicho demasiado directo.** 'Anda quita esa cara…' **Remus transformo esa cara incomoda en una de fastidio.** '¿Ahora que? De verdad ya agote todos mis recursos…' **James dijo algo desesperado. Remus solo suspiro largo.**

'Es que no entiendo ¿Por qué demonios tenemos que ser bastardos?' **Dijo Remus en un tono de fastidio, pero era solo fingido. James sonrió porque lo sabía, Remus estaba aceptando a su manera.**

'Bueno, porque somos diferentes especies.' **Peter dijo dejando caer los hombros. James lo señalo encontrando una buena coartada. Remus miro a Peter y sonrió aceptando que era una buena coartada.**

'Mas te vale que juegues bien.' **Remus le dio un golpe en el brazo. James tambaleo pero consiguió recuperar el equilibrio.**

'ahora si me ofendiste.' **James lo empujo también y Remus solo rió.** 'anda preparen sus cosas.' **Miro a Remus y a Sirius.** 'de verdad apestan.' **Remus se sonrojo avergonzado y miro a Sirius al que no importarle mucho.** 'usaran los baños del cuarto de Teddy; traten de no tardarse mucho, el partido esta casi por comenzar.'

'Ahhh pero que mandón.' **Remus le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.** 'Deberías de relajarte James, las responsabilidades pueden esperar.' **Sirius y Peter rieron ante la perfecta imitación del licántropo.**

'te molesta que en mi suene mejor ¿cierto?' **Remus lo volteo a ver e hizo un gesto de "maso menos" para terminar por sonreírle.** 'pues tendrás que aguantarlo porque seguiré.' **James dijo tan rebelde como siempre, Remus rió y siguió buscando algo en la sección que Ted les había dicho que estaba su ropa.** 'Peter los esperara en la cancha mientras que yo me preparo para mostrarles a todos estos "Millenials" como se juega Quidditch.' **Sirius sonrió de lado mientras se quitaba la playera para tomar primero el baño.**

'Solo asegúrate que lo entiendan. Parecen estar descerebrados.' **Dijo el chico para proceder con sus pantalones. Peter lo miro sin entender aun como se podía ver tan bien estando malherido.**

'Lo estan.' **Dijo James en broma.** 'Bien, andando Peter, es hora de dejarlos…' **James dijo entre risas, Peter se despidió.** 'No se tarden…' **Remus suspiro largo.** 'si quieren pueden ducharse juntos para ahorrar tiempo y agu…'

'¡Largo de aquí Jimmie! **Sirius le arrojo sus pantalones con fuerza. James y Peter rieron de lo sonrojado que estaba Sirius.** 'Ahora entiendo porque Evans no te voltea a ver ni por equivocación, degenerado.' **James bufo en la salida.**

'Ella me ama tanto como tú.' **Se asomo y saco su cabeza de ahí esquivando un tenis que golpeo justo donde estaba su cara.** 'Pero que humor… ¡Y te quejas de Remus!' **Solo se escucho decir a James desde afuera. Sirius rodo los ojos pero termino sonriendo.**

 _Maldita sea… ¿Qué haría sin James después de todo?_

 **El chico sonrió divertido y se dio la media vuelta para chocar con Remus.**

'Lo siento.' **Dijo Remus dando un paso atrás.** '¿Vas a entrar tu primero?' **Lo miro y Sirius pudo notar que aun estaba tenso.**

'Quita esa cara ¿quieres?' **El Black busco una toalla de Ted.** 'Ya escuchaste a James, no sabemos que va a pasar. Hay que disfrutar esto hombre.' **Remus asintió sin mirarlo.** 'Hablo enserio Lunático.' **Le lanzo la toalla para que lo volteara a ver.** 'No va a pasar nada.' **Remus lo miro sin saber si lo decía enserio o solo porque James lo había dicho con mucho convencimiento.** 'Yo también confió en ti.' **Tomo la toalla y lo despeino algo tosco para después acariciar su oreja y palmear su mejilla.**

'Ya entendí.' **Remus lo detuvo cuando la mejilla le dolió. Sirius rió.** 'Anda, que si no llegamos a tiempo hará un drama.' **Señalo la puerta. Sirius rió y camino hacía la puerta.** 'Oye Sirius…' **el chico Black se detuvo y lo miro como si nada. Remus lo miro y sonrió.** 'Gracias.' **Y Sirius pudo escuchar cosas escondidas en ese "Gracias" pero eso ya era común en ellos. Remus había aprendido a hablar con esa corteza dura que él tenía a los once; cuando lo conoció. Sirius entendió con ese "Gracias" que la corteza había vuelto inconscientemente y Remus se había dado cuenta como siempre. Miro su hombro hallando el momento exacto en el que había vuelto aparecer.**

'No es la gran cosa, Remus. No hagas castillos en el cielo…' **Lo miro con esa pose de chico malo.**

'Okay.' **Remus asintió y mas tranquilo volvió a buscar la túnica adecuada para él. Sirius entro al baño sonriendo, algo alegre de que aun fueran esos chiquillos.**

 **oOo**

" _¿Por qué me abrazas Lupin?"_ **recordaba lo apenado que lo hacía sentir ese pequeño enclenque con ojeras marcadas que resaltaban el miel de sus ojos.** _"Ni siquiera fue un mes lo que nos dejamos de ver. Te ves ridículo haciendo esto."_

" _Lo sé."_ **Ojos que revelaban todo lo que sentía, sin pena alguna.** _"Es solo que me alegra que sigas entero…"_ **Era una forma excelente para decir: "que bueno que no traes marcas de tortura, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que tu familia te iba a matar porque eres un Gryffindor?".** _"Así podrás cargar mi mochila."_

" _No lo hare por eso… lo hare por la pena que me da tu aspecto."_ **Remus sonreía. Siempre sonreía.**

" _Okay."_ **Y eso significaba estaba bien, que todo estaba bien.**

 **O estaba en el proceso…**

 **OOoOO**

'Okay Violet…' **Ted estaba acorralado en la esquina de una pared de un aula.** 'Me dijeron que esto era importante así que…' **El chico cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse mientras sentía los labios de Violet en su cuello.** 'por favor…' **Dijo el chico con la voz quebrada.** 'Tengo un pa-partido en un rato Violet así que… necesito apurarme.' **La chica trono la boca cerca de la piel del chico haciendo que a este le diera un escalofrió. Violet volteo a ver su cabello era un verde aqua. Sonrió.**

'eres peor que un puberto.' **Dijo la chica entre risas mientras lo miraba maliciosa. Enredo sus brazos por el cuello del chico que solo respiro profundamente un par de veces.**

'Violet… de verdad. Solo dime que es lo que pasa, tengo que llegar al juego.' **Ted le dijo aun sonrojado. Violet entrecerró los ojos mirándolo.** '¿Qué hice ahora?'

'Es interesante que lo preguntes.' **Dijo la chica dándole un tierno (peligroso) beso en la mejilla.** 'creí que estarías molesto por lo de ayer.' **Volvió a darle otro beso, esta vez en la otra mejilla. Ted arrugo la frente.** '¿Lo olvidaste?' **La chica dijo peligrosamente.**

'No.' **Dijo Ted de inmediato.** 'lo recuerdo, solo que… creo que los dos exageramos un poco.' **Dijo le chico dejando caer los hombros. James le había contado a secas que esa chica lo había encerrado después de que se negara a ser violado por ella.**

'¿de verdad?' **Se notaba que Violet no le creía nada y eso tensó un poco a Ted que hizo su cabello castaño rojizo.** 'Oh… este es nuevo.' **Dijo la chica pasándole una mano por la cabellera.**

'De verdad Violet, si esto es lo importante. Creo que podemos dejarlo para después, ahora tengo que ir a ese partido…' **La chica lo volvió a estampar contra la pared haciendo que Ted se quejara.** '¿Qué mierda Violet? Eso me dolió.' **La chica rebusco en su mirada, aunque estuviera molesto. No era la misma mirada de molestia como la del día anterior.**

'lo siento.' **Le sonrió "inocentemente".** 'Es solo que no se porque te preocupas. Podemos platicar tranquilamente…'

'ehm… creo que estas sorda o tal vez ni siquiera lo sepas.' **Ted le dijo de nuevo con esa voz normal y tranquila.** 'hoy hay un partido de Quidditch, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff y yo Violet. Yo soy Hufflepuff.' **Dijo mostrándole el escudo mientras le sonreía de una forma que Violet catalogo como tonta y tierna al mismo tiempo.** 'y no soy solo Hufflepuff, yo juego en el equipo.'

'¿No me digas?' **El sarcasmo transpiraba por cada palabra. Ted suspiro.**

'De verdad tengo que irme, VIolet.' **EL chico dijo vencido.** 'te veré después del juego.' **Demasiado tierno, accesible y para nada a la defensiva.**

'¿Sabes que he escuchado de ti últimamente?' **Ted abrió los ojos y la miro algo tenso. Negó.** 'Que eres la nueva promesa del equipo Teddy…' **Ted parapdeo torpe mientras que la chica atacaba su oreja a base de besos.**

'Mierda…' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro.** 'Violet, no es un buen momento. enserio…'

'lo sé, suena increible no?' **Todas las palabras eran húmedas y sofocantes y las escuchaba de primera fila porque la chica seguía besando su oído.** 'hasta que… recordé que tú ni siquiera podrías ser bueno en algo tan estúpido como el Quidditch.' **Se retiro de él y lo miro seria.**

'Eh…' **Ted se quedo sonrojado y boquiabierto.** 'Estuve practicando…' **Dijo cuando encontró el hilo de la conversación. Violet asintió.**

'Seguro.' **Dijo la chica volviendo a sonreír.** 'Sí, es lo mismo que yo pensé.' **Paso sus manos por la espalda de el chico masajeando.**

'Violet...'

'shh…' **La chica le dijo cerca de sus labios para después darle un beso cortó.** 'Ted tengo algo importante que decirte.' **Su voz era tan suave y tierna que para Ted le era peligrosa. Violet trago saliva porque si su plan fallaba entonces ella quedaría expuesta.** 'Quiero hablar de… de lo de ayer.' **La chica levanto la mirada extrañamente sonrojada. Ted la miro con una chistosa cara de confusión.** 'yo… te deje encerrado porque… actuaste raro.'

'Lo siento.' **Ted dijo de inmediato, haciendo esto mas difícil para Violet que sintió mariposas en el estomago pensando como es que este chico había estado de novio con alguien como Kai Chang.** 'de verdad, Violet. Cualquier cosa que te dije y te ofendió me retracto, a veces me comportó como un verdadero idiota y…'

'Sí, sí, sí.' **Violet dijo golpeado y sin mirarlo porque se ponía cada vez mas roja.** 'Lupin, solo quiero que me digas que es lo que piensas.' **Ted abrió los ojos asustado, no sabía de lo que hablaba. James no lo menciono.** 'yo te deje encerrado pero no te lo pregunte. No estaba lista para hablarlo. Pero ahora…' **Lo miro a los ojos, eran de nuevo miel y no avellana como la noche anterior. Ted trago saliva.**

'Bueno…' **Ted suspiro largo mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro tratando de pensar en que podrían estar hablando Violet y él mientras hacían patrulla.** 'Yo… yo… yo creo que…' **La miro y la chica la miraba serio, con esa pose altiva y aristócrata.**

 _MIERDAMIERDAMIERDA_

'Ted… ¿ lo recuerdas, verdad?' **La chica volvió a poner sus manos en sus hombros apretándolos. Ted hizo un sonido agudo asintiendo.** 'Entonces dimelo Teddy.' **El chico cambió su cabello a un amarillo. Violet miro su cabello pero esta vez no hizo algún gesto de sorpresa o emoción.** 'Ted.' **La voz dejo de ser dulce para pasar a ser amenazante.**

'Violet, yo creo que tienes razón.' **El chico dijo de golpe.** 'Creo que estas bien y yo… soy solo un idiota que estaba mal.' **Violet lo miro de frente y Ted no podía descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente haciendo todo esto mas sufrible. Dos segundos después, Violet lo soltó para sonreírle.**

'Me alegra que lo pienses así. Estaba apunto de darte una paliza y bueno… te quedarías sin tu estúpido partido.' **La chica le dijo con normalidad. Ted respiro y asintió mas tranquilo, sintiendo que lo había logrado.** 'la verdad es que me da igual como les vaya. Gryffindor es infumable y ustedes… bueno te tienen en el equipo. Los hace unos tontos.' **Ted rió sin importarle. Prefería a esa Violet que la intimidante que lo acorralaba juegando con su cerebro.** 'De igual forma espero que te rompas una pierna o algo…'

'Gracias Violet.' **Dijo el chico displicente y jugueton. VIolet manoteo como si no fuera la gran cosa.** 'entonces… ¿eso fue todo?' **Ted la miro corroborando, con sus ojos saltones y color miel brillando para Violet. La Slytherin asintió.** 'Que suerte.' **Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, volviendo hacer su cabello azulado. Violet lo miro y sonrió, para después tomarlo de la túnica y atacar sus labios. Ted abrió los ojos de sorpresa pero prefirió aguantar los mordiscos y besos que le daba la Slytherin antes de volver a caer en un interrogatorio de cosas que no había vivido.**

'espero de verdad que te pase algo en el campo.' **Dijo la chica con la voz entre cortada al terminar de besarlo. Después lo soltó para empujarlo.** 'Te veo luego Lupin.' **La chica tomo sus cosas para salir.** 'Largo.' **Le repitió cuando el chico se le quedo mirando. Ted asintió y se despidió con una sonrisa cortes para salir después de aquella aula. Violet suspiro y guardo todo en su mochila, acomodo su cabello y su túnica quedo pulcra después de un par de arreglos. Entonces camino fuera del salón, con esa pose altiva y aristócrata . Entre los alumnos que iban a ver el partido de ese día. Infumables Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs como Ted. Ted era un Hufflepuff. Ted no solo era Hufflepuff, sino que también estaba en el equipo y todos decían que era la nueva promesa de la temporada, aun a pesar de que ella sabia que no era la gran estrella en el deporte, el mundo entero decía que volaba como nadie y tenía una precisión que el chico no demostraba al caminar o al hablar con alguien. Era verdaderamente un Milagro…**

'O una vil mentira.' **Dijo Violet con sonrisa calculadora.**

 **PAXPAXPAXPAXPAPXPAPXPAPXAXPAPXAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAX**

 **¡Aquí esta! Se que me tarde una semana extra del mes pero ahhhh fue muy difícil terminarlo e iba a estar mas largo pero decidí que esto esta bien por ahora. estoy pensando en hacer los capítulos mas cortos para poder subirlos mas rápido… (no sé si sea una buena idea, necesito su opinion) para que no pierda su interés, se que hay gente aquí que sigue la historia y les agradezco infinitivamente eso. Es por eso que estaba pensando en eso, pero no lo sé. La historia estaría estructurada de diferente manera. Como sea solo es una idea.**

 **Muchisimas gracias a Flor Galeano por sus cientos de Reviews que adoro jajaja. De verdad es un recordatorio que me dice que tengo que apurarme y no dejar esto así a la mitad. Muchismas gracias a todos los que dejan Reviews. Me encanta leer sus Reviews y como no! si después de tanta palabrería, de verdad quiero saber que es lo que piensan de toda esta locura que escribo. Espero que les gustara el capitulo y bueno… en lo personal, me gusto explorar un poco mas la historia de los gemelos. Se que hay gente que odia a Lysander aquí pero… no sé, fue especial para mi poner su versión de los hechos. Lo de Lorcan fue difícil escribirlo… tengo que confesar que casi siempre lloro cuando estoy escribiendo de Lorcan, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Espero que les gustara y removiera algo mientras lo leían de la misma manera que cuando estaba escribiendo. En fin, hay muchísimas cosas que comentar pero creo que esperare a sus Reviews. Por ahora fin de la transmisión y ante todo un enorme y masivo abrazo virtual para todos.**

 **P.S: De verdad comenten sobre los capítulos cortos.**

 **P.S 2: ¿Se enteraron de lo de la película de Voldemort? Maldito Warner.**

 **P.S 3: hablando de Voldemort… Flor, me fascino el termino Mortifaga. xD**

 **P.S 4: Los amodoro.**


	25. Chapter 24

'¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! HUFFLEPUFF SUMA OTRO GRACIAS A TEDDY!'

'Tiene que ser una broma…' **James Sirius dijo cruzándose de brazos.** 'Él ni siquiera es…'

'Oh Jimmie… ¿no me digas que ya te arrepentiste tan rápido?' **Sirius lo despeino con cierto tono burlesco.** 'Gryffindor puede lograrlo.' **Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido de la forma en la que Dominique golpeaba una bludger dirigiéndola a James apropósito.** 'Además ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué va a pensar tu chica si te escucha hablar así?' **James Sirius lo miro y después a Alice que con habilidad le había quitado la Quaffle a Dewey; el amigo de Ted. James Sirius se quito la mano de Sirius y aplaudió el movimiento de Alice.**

'¿creí que no te agradaban los niños?' **Remus le dijo a Sirius, quien solo trono la boca para después agacharse al ver dos jugadores pasarles encima.** 'este juego es mas rápido de lo que recuerdo…' **Remus miro inseguro el público que lo veía como si nada.**

'Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo.' **Peter le dijo con la misma cara de tensión.**

'¿Pueden dejar de quejarse? Nuestro amigo esta ganando.' **Sirius aplaudió la nueva anotación de James.** 'Mira Peter, mejor dedícate a ver a la pelirroja de allá.' **Le señalo a Dominique acababa de empujar a otro jugador de Hufflepuff y le gritoneaba a Tobias Wood para que se concentrara en cubrir los tres aros.** 'Sexy.' **Peter lo miro y sintió un malestar en el estomago al escucharlo, no le gustaba que Sirius se refiriera así con Dominique.**

'Cierra la boca.' **Peter vio como Ted empujo al chico Black que solo rió divertido de la cara tensa del metamorfomago que llevaba una gorra en la cabeza y un rostro completamente diferente al que usaba.** 'Peter no va a ver absolutamente nada.'

'¿Estas seguro?' **Sirius lo reto juguetonamente. Ted apreto los puños y el poco cabello que se le veía se torno rojo.**

'Ted.' **Remus lo llamo preocupado mientras miraba a su alrededor, por fortuna el juego distraía a la mayoría.** 'tienen que dejar estas tonterías, al menos hasta que termine el juego.' **Tomo a cada uno de un brazo y los acerco para no gritarles, ya que Ted le había puesto una especie de pañoleta que le cubría la mitad del rostro. Con la excusa de que era él, el único que no tenía un cambio de imagen.** 'Hablo enserio.' **Ted asintió robóticamente, Sirius trono la boca y quito la mano de Remus de su brazo.**

'¡VAMOS 15!' **Ted rodo los ojos al escuchar a Sirius, era increíble que no quisiera si quiera gritar su nombre…**

 _Honestamente no sé como termino siendo amigo de papá. Entiendo que James y él sean energía pura y adrenalina y todo eso… pero papá…_

'¿Te gusta el Quidditch?' **Ted le pregunto a Remus. Remus se acomodo el pañuelo para después vacilar con la cabeza.**

'Las alturas no son mi fuerte.' **Remus miro a los jugadores y Ted lo miro extrañado.** '¿Qué? ¿Te dije lo contrario en el presente?'

'No…' **Dijo Ted rascando su nuca.** 'Es… solo que…' **Remus alzo una ceja.** 'no lo imagine.' **Dejo caer los hombros sonriéndole y apareciendo pequitas en sus mejillas. Remus rió.**

'Pues perdón por decepcionarte.' **Ted negó de inmediato y toco su mano.**

'No me decepcionarías ni en un millón de años, créeme.' **Remus asintió y agradeció que ese pañoleta cubriera la mayoría de sus mejillas sonrojadas. No podía con ese tipo de palabras de un desconocido y mucho menos ahora que Ted tenía ojos azules.**

'¡ANOTO! ¡ANOTO OTRA VEZ!' **Sirius los interrumpió volteando a celebrar con Remus que solo asintió y aplaudió a James. Después el Black casi cargo a Peter que se contuvo de aplaudir porque James Sirius había mirado con odio a Sirius.**

'¿desde cuándo… ¿desde cuándo estas en el equipo?' **Ted sonrió al escuchar a su padre continuar la conversación. La verdad es que ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de rebuscar por un tema en común y si no acostumbrarse a tener solo su presencia.**

'cuarto.' **Dijo el chico.** 'era eso o pasarme todos los fines de semana en las mazmorras.' **Ted dijo entre risas.** '¡Eso es Dewey!' **Ted le aplaudió a su mejor amigo que bateaba una bludger directo a Dominique.**

'¿Cómo?' **Ted miro a Remus y sacudió su cabeza sin entender.** 'Mazmorras.' **Ted asintió regresando a la platica.**

'sufro de déficit de atención e hiperactividad.' **Ted asintió con una sonrisa.** 'Y soy metamorfomago también.' **Se mostro de pies a cabeza. Remus rió.** 'Y desgraciadamente tenía mucho tiempo libre los primeros años de escuela, entonces… si sumas la hiperactividad con el déficit de atención y la metamorfomagia, no es un resultado seguro. Mucho menos para los Slytherin…' **Remus entendió entonces porque Ted había logrado crear el agujero del tiempo. Seguro había tenido mucho tiempo libre.** 'Para acortar la historia… ¡Cuidado!' **Ted tomo a Remus y se agacho junto con él, Remus miro hacía arriba para solo sentir un par de ráfagas de viento.**

'¡Dominique aplástalo!' **Era mas una orden de James Sirius que un apoyo.**

'¿estas bien?' **Ted le pregunto aun sentados en la banca. Remus asintió con ese gesto de inseguridad.** 'Tranquilo…' **Ted tallo su mejilla para que se tranquilizara.** 'yo te cuido.' **Remus lo miro sonriéndole y solo pudo desviar la mirada de esos ojos azules, para después levantarse. Ted lo siguió.** '¿en que iba?' **La verdad es que Remus ya no quería hablar porque se sentía incomodo, pero Ted no lo supuso en ningún momento y continuo como si nada.** '¡ah si! me exigieron una actividad extra escolar y solo había Quidditch, biblioteca, coro…' **Ted sonrió divertido.** 'que lo hubiera hecho increíble pero no me dejaron siquiera audicionar.' **Remus mordió su labio para no reír. No quería continuar con esto pero Ted era muy divertido.** 'o cuidar las plantitas…'

'¿plantitas, de verdad?' **Remus le pregunto entre risas. Ted dejo caer los hombros.** 'escogiste el Quidditch.' **El metamorfomago asintió.**

'pero regularmente no soy cazador.' **Miro a James con una sonrisa de conformismo y que ocultaba un problema.** 'soy bateador. Ya sabes son los que se mueven mas y están mas entretenidos. Es perfecto para mi hiperactividad y gracias a eso puedo concentrarme un poco mas. El primer año las bludgers golpeaban a tanta gente…' **Dijo entre risas pero Remus lo miro preocupado, entendiendo el problema.**

'Teddy ¿Qué vas hacer?' **Ted lo miro sin entender. Remus suspiro.** '¿Qué harás cuando nos vayamos?' **Señalo a James quien jugaba ahora. Ted parpadeo entendiéndolo hasta ahora, lo que mas le preocupaba para ser honestos era la parte en la que Remus decía que ya se iba a ir.**

'Bueno… aun no se van.' **Le sonrió tratando de que entendiera las ganas que tenía de que se quedara al menos un poco mas. Pero al no ver reacción de su papá continuo.** 'Y veré después que hago… no te preocupes.' **Remus parpadeo perplejo cuando sintió el codazo amistoso de Ted. Era cierto estaba preocupado por él.** 'aunque siendo honesto Remus… me gusta que lo hagas.' **No pudo contenerse a decirlo. Remus solo asintió y finalmente volteo a ver el juego.**

'¿a que hora se termina esto?' **Remus le dijo en un bostezo a Sirius que solo lo miro con aburrimiento.** 'no se porque tengo sueño…'

'porque esta anocheciendo y eres un bebe llo… ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡eso era falta! ¡La sexy pelirroja lo hizo adrede!' **Peter lo volvió a mirar molesto mientras que Dominique solo bufo mostrando una cinica sonrisa y les guiño un ojo.** '¡Basura!'

'¡Bien hecho Dom!' **James Sirius aplaudió.** 'Hasta que te dignas en hacer algo.'

'Cierra la boca niño, era falta.' **Un Hufflepuff de tercero le dijo molesto. Fred, Louis y James voltearon a verlo molesto.**

'¿Por qué no me lo dices de frente, Huron?' **Los Hufflepuff hicieron un bufido ofendidos de las palabras de James.**

'Sí, es pariente de James.' **Remus dijo en un largo suspiro. Sirius asintió entre risas y mirando con algo de orgullo al pequeño.**

'oigan, estamos disfrutando del juego. Y vamos ganando.' **Teddy les hablo a sus compañeros con ese falso rostro.** 'dejen al renacuajo hablar…'

'Yo no soy un renacu… auch!' **James Sirius se quejo del pellizco que le dio Ted.**

'Creo que quiere que te calles.' **Louis le dijo inocente. ¬¬**

'Lo note, gracias…' **James le dijo y en lo que menos pensó. Ted ya había aplacado a ese grupito de tercero que se le iba a lanzar a James y a los que estaban a su alrededor incluyendo a Lorcan.**

'¿me puedes repetir porque decidiste quedarte en la tribuna de Hufflepuff, cuando todos ustedes son Gryffindor?' **El Premio Anual miro a los cuatro de Gryffindor, que señalaron a Lorcan. El Ravenclaw se limpío un moquito con el antebrazo de su túnica. Ted sonrió entendiendo.** '¿estas bien… oh lo siento no puedes hablar conmigo. ¿Puedes preguntarle si esta bien?' **Se dirigió a Zlatan que hizo la petición de Ted de inmediato. Ted solo miro a Lorcan asentir.** 'Creo que tiene frió.' **Les dijo a los de primero en voz baja para que Lorcan no se sintiera mal.** 'Toma, que se la de.' **Señalo a Zlatan que tomo la chamarra de Ted para pasársela a Lorcan que solo miro a Ted, este solo sonrió.** 'Dile que te obligue. Soy Premio Anual.' **Lorcan asintió y se puso la chamarra. Ted asintió para volver a ver el juego.**

'que amable.' **Ted no se lo podía creer, de nuevo le hablaba.** 'él… no se ve bien.' **Remus miro a Lorcan.** 'esta muy pálido y parece que no ha comido en semanas…'

'maso menos así te ves tú, Remus…' **Sirius dijo rápido antes de volver a gritarle a James.**

'Bueno, al menos no amanece cubierto de sangre…' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro. Ted lo miro recordando la primera vez que lo vio. Era horrible.**

'creo que eres muy fuerte.' **Ted le dijo algo sonrojado. Remus lo miro y negó seguro.** 'No de verdad, no creo que nadie aguante todo eso y… cuando te escuche fue...' **Suspiro acongojado.** 'No creí que sobrevivirías, yo… no sabía como ayudarte. Ni siquiera podía ayudarte… él tenía que salir acomode lugar.' **Remus no lo miro porque no le gustaban esas miradas de lamento.**

'bueno, tú dices que él es un gran tipo ¿no?' **Ted lo miro y mordió su labio sabiendo que estaba en un gran dilema.** 'Tal vez… podrías…' **Remus dejo caer los hombros y lo miro una vez mas.** 'podrías decirle que no sea tan duro en el futuro.' **Ni siquiera lo había dicho molesto. De verdad era una petición.** 'no parezco agradarle mucho tampoco y… si tú lograste esta… no sé.' **De pronto se sintió algo tonto y lo miro.** 'Duele mucho.' **Le dijo de frente para después soltar un suspiro.** 'Se que suena estúpido pero… ya lo intente todo.' **Dijo metiendo sus manos en la chamarra.** 'tú pareces agradarle y…'

'¡Cuidado!' **Ted tomo de nuevo Remus y lo agacho, Remus vio a James despeinar a James Sirius al pasar.** '¡Pero que idiota!' **James Sirius se quejo haciendo reír a la tribuna de Tejones.**

'¿decías?' **Ted se acerco a Remus para escucharlo mejor. Remus lo miro y negó sabiendo que era una tontería.** 'sé como puede dejar de doler tanto…' **Remus lo miro, los ojos de Ted mostraban piedad y empatía. Mostraban algo que veía en los suyos cada vez que pensaba en Dorcas…** 'Pero, no sé si quieras intentarlo.' **Remus supo de que se trataba y solo agacho la mirada decepcionado.** 'Oye… no quiero hacerte sentir mal. Solo es algo que sé y…'

'Gracias por intentarlo, de todos modos.' **Remus lo detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombro y negando.** 'Era absurdo, de todos modos.'

'¡Ganamos!' **Sirius aplaudió en un grito de victoria.**

'Sirius, ni siquiera eres de Hufflepuff.' **Peter le recordó con ganas de fastidiarlo. Mientras consolaba a Louis que lo había abrazado triste.**

'Mira la bufanda' **Sirius le mostro la bufanda.** 'Además Peter, estoy seguro que mi segunda casa hubiera sido Hufflepuff.' **Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa gamberra y mirando a las Hufflepuff.**

'No, hubiera sido Slytherin.' **Peter contesto frió. Sirius se detuvo y miro a Peter.**

'Oye amigo, solo estoy jugando. Estoy feliz por James, eso es todo.' **Peter entonces se dio cuenta que tal vez todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos. A lo mejor la idea de fingir que no le había incomodado lo de la foto no le estaba funcionado.**

'seh…' **Peter contesto nervioso.** 'Es solo… los niños.' **Dijo señalando a los cuatro de primero decaídos. Sirius asintió creyéndose la coartada.**

'Oigan…' **Sirius se acerco a ellos.** 'Tranquilo…' **Despeino a Louis.** 'la verdad es que… bueno, hay días en los que su equipo va perder, pero eso no significa que tengan que estar así…' **Los señalo.** 'Porque entonces ¿cuando se van acostumbrar a seguir perdiendo?' **Los niños arrugaron la frente sin entender.** 'Digo, a mi no me pasa seguido pero es obvio que con esa cara no nos dejan disfrutar el triunfo. Si se fueran a su lado, tal vez no harían contraste con nuestras sonrisas de triunfo, porque de verdad fue un gran juego. ¡Los aplastamos de verdad! ¡Trizas!'

'Oh, cierra la boca.' **Remus lo jalo de vuelta, sin entender porque Peter había dejado que él se encargara de la parte del consuelo.** 'chicos, es solo un juego. Lo importante…'

'por favor no digas "nos divertimos".' **James Sirius suplico. Remus negó con una sonrisa.**

'tranquilo, lo importante es que sacaron a Lorcan y bueno James, Alice va a estar destrozada.' **James Sirius lo miro sin entender.** 'Va a necesitar que la consuelen por la perdida.' **James abrió los ojos y miro a Remus como un genio.** 'sin olvidar que seguramente sus amigas también lo estarán y…'

'Tenemos que ir a nuestro lado.' **Fred apuro a James Sirius y él junto con Louis saltaron hacía la salida.** '¿Qué haces Zlat? Me dijiste que te gustaba la bateadora, la que no es nuestra prima…' **Aclaro el pelirrojo al ver a Louis cruzarse de brazos molesto. Zlatan asintió mirando de reojo a Lorcan. Los cuatro soltaron un largo "oohh…" desanimado de hecho.**

'Tranquilos…' **Remus les volvió a hablar.** 'Sirius no es parte de la prole.' **Dijo tomando a Sirius de los hombros, el Black solo levanto la mano tronando la boca.** 'Ted y él ni siquiera se llevan bien.'

'Cierto.' **Ted dijo de inmediato tronando los dedos. Sirius asintió exageradamente.**

'lo cuidara.'

'Eres un genio Lunático.' **Los niños se miraron alegres**

'Que bueno que James te despertó.' **Zlatan corrió con ellos directo a lado de Gryffindor.**

'lo sé.' **Remus dijo en juego mirando a sus amigos. Peter sonrió y Sirius solo bufo.**

'¿Y yo soy el engreído?' **Sirius dijo mirándolo mientras caminaba a Lorcan que no estaba muy lejos de ellos. Remus dejo caer los hombros.** 'entonces… alguien decidió salir a jugar.' **Sirius dijo jugando con sus dedos para finalmente mirar a Lorcan con una sonrisa de lado.** 'Ravee, te extrañe.' **Dijo despeinando su cabello. Lorcan sonrió mirando la mano de Sirius tocarlo, un alivio lo invadió al saber que no había pánico al sentir el tacto de Sirius.**

'Sirius…' **Lorcan lo miro sonriendo amablemente, con esa emoción de volver a verlo, esos ojos vulnerables que le decían a Sirius todo. El animago solo apretó su hombro regresándole la misma mirada.**

'¿estas listo para lo de esta noche, Ravee?' **Lorcan parpadeo sorprendido y completamente dispuesto.**

'Oye, Sirius…' **Ted habló algo nervioso.** 'No creo que sea…' **Lorcan miro a Ted y entendió lo que quería decir su nerviosa actitud. El Ravenclaw bajo la mirada, recordando que seguramente le había hecho algo a Ted para que Lysander le borrara la memoria.**

'Encontramos un agujero de tiempo.' **Lorcan olvido todo para voltearse con Sirius con los ojos bien abiertos y estando ligeramente—pero adorablemente—boquiabierto.** 'Y Remus esta teniendo estas visiones que solo lo hacen actuar raro…' **Remus miro a Sirius para solo acariciar su brazo sintiéndose fuera de lugar.** 'Podría apostar que es su lado lobuno lo que vemos.' **Lorcan miro a Remus con esos ojos que intimidaban al licántropo.**

'Sirius, ya basta. Solo haces que suene mas…'

'Increíble.' **Lorcan interrumpió a Remus que solo se removió incomodo. Miro a Ted y luego a Ravenclaw…**

 _Definitivamente no entiendo a esta generación. ¿Qué de increíble tiene saber que un animal despiadado hace de tu cuerpo lo que quiere una vez al mes?_

'Yo creo que son suficientes razones para que vuelvas al juego.' **Sirius le dijo relajado, dejando caer los hombros y estirando su piernas para cruzarlas mientras se recargaba en sus codos mirando la cancha.** '¿Qué dices? ¿estas listo?' **Lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa gamberra. Lorcan lo miro sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estomago al pensar en las dos cosas que le había contado Sirius.** 'Anda.' **Sirius trono la boca guiñándole un ojo.**

'Yo…' **Lorcan estrujo la chamarra de Ted sin saber que hacer.** 'Es…' **Miro a Remus y luego a Ted, que aceptaba que una parte de él deseaba que Lorcan rompiera esa estúpida promesa con su hermano.**

'no tienes que hablarnos.' **Ted hablo. Lorcan lo miro y agacho la mirada.** 'Tienes a Sirius.' **Dijo señalando desenfadado al chico de ojos grises, Lorcan lo miro alucinado. Sirius dejo caer los hombros aceptando la idea de Ted.** 'podemos hacerlo como ahora…' **Remus miro a Ted, que trataba de hacer algo noble aun a pesar de su torpeza al hablar.** 'ninguno te hablo y… no sé, creo que pasaste un gran momento ¿no?' **le pregunto a Remus. Remus solo asintió en pro de la campaña por hacer sentir mejor al Ravenclaw.** 'se ve mejor que cuando lo encontré.' **Sirius lo miro y con su mano junto con un gesto chusco vacilo solo para hacer reír a los presentes. Lorcan lo miro y suspiro largo con una sonrisa en los labios.**

'bueno pero antes de la aventura… primero, vamos a comer algo.' **Sirius dijo notando lo pálido que estaba el chico.**

'Ni siquiera ha dicho que sí, Sirius.' **Remus le recordó, Sirius rodo los ojos y volvió a mirar a Lorcan.**

'Va a ir.' **Dijo estirando una mano a Lorcan.** 'no va a dejarnos abajo…' **Lorcan se levanto tambaleando. Ted sonrió cuando Sirius lo ayudo a estabilizarse.** 'Él ya es parte de la manada, Lunático.' **Lorcan lo miro y si pudiera, seguro se habría sonrojado.** 'andando, que por primera vez quiero ver la cara de los Gryffindor deprimentes.' **Dijo entre risas.** 'James los aniquilo en definitiva.' **Remus rodo los ojos para terminar con una sonrisa y seguirlos. Ted sonrió y camino junto a su padre.** '¿vieron como les quitaba la Quaffle?' **Lorcan despertó al escuchar esa palabra, sonrió pensando en Roxanne.** 'Como un rayo… ¿viste la cara de tu chica Peter?' **Peter miro nervioso a Ted que solo pinto su cabello naranja mientras miraba a Sirius que comenzó a caminar.** 'quería matarlo por veloz.'

'su instinto de ciervo no puede evitar no ser rápido…' **Peter agradeció que Lorcan interrumpiera lo que fuera que iba a decir, con esa emoción extraña del Ravenclaw opaco cualquier intensión del Teddy por hablar del tema de Dominique y él.**

'Te lo dije.' **Sirius dijo con un aire de sabelotodo. Peter arrugo la frente al saber que era solo un invento del Black pero Remus solo se dedico a reír.**

'seguro…' **Remus dijo negando y sabiendo cuanto le gustaba a Sirius sentirse así.** 'Nos lo repitió todo el tiempo… ¿cierto?' **Le dio un codazo a Ted que solo asintió siguiéndole el juego.** 'Es que Sirius siempre ha sabido de esas cosas…' **el sarcasmo del licántropo hizo que Peter riera.**

'recuerda que quiere ser un Magozoo…' **Peter quería molestar también al chico de ojos grises pero un emocionado Lorcan lo interrumpió.**

'¡Mi bisuabuelo lo era! ¡Newt Scamander; él viajo por todo el mundo Sirius! y… y mis padres también lo hacen. Cada mes recibo una postal de algún lugar que visitan.' **Lorcan dijo con una actitud totalmente diferente a cuando Ted lo había encontrado en el pasillo.**

'¿Scamánder?' **Peter pregunto haciendo que Lorcan lo mirara algo sorprendido pero Remus no dejo que Lorcan pensara en Hunter porque corrigió de inmediato al Pettigrew.**

'Scamander.' **dijo en voz alta la referencia. Lorcan lo miro y asintió repetitivamente.**

'Hace 5 años que no lo veo y estas vacaciones…' **Lorcan sonrió mirando el suelo.** 'el plan es verlo. Pero…' **Los miro y recordó que la única condición para visitar a su bisabuelo era sabiendo que las crisis habían desaparecido. Y había tenido una crisis esa mañana…**

'Tranquilo, eso es normal.' **Peter le dijo a Remus que fue el único que se quedo extrañado de ver la cara pensativa de Lorcan.**

'Entonces…' **Remus dejo a Lorcan y miro a los demás.** '¿Nos vamos ahora si?' **Ted asintió, Peter también pero Sirius…**

'¿De que hablas? ¿irnos? James acaba de ganar un partido.' **Sirius señalo la cancha vacía.** 'No vamos a irnos.' **Se levanto y los miro con una sonrisa retorcida.** 'Esto apenas comienza muchachos…' **metió sus manos a los bolsillos de la chamarra con una actitud sexy y confiada.**

'¿De que esta hablando?' **Ted le pregunto a Remus y a Peter, los dos suspiraron.**

'No quieres saberlo.' **Peter le dijo algo temeroso del semblante reprobatorio de Remus.**

 **OOoOO**

'entonces estaba yo y este hombre…' **Miro a un chico de Hufflepuff, también llevaba el uniforme de Quidditch pero James no conocía su nombre.** 'él.' **Termino diciendo haciendo a todos reír gracias a su encantadora sonrisa.** 'escuchen, el partido hubiera sido otro sin él.' **Dijo señalando de nuevo al chico y dándole mayor importancia para que no se diera cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.**

'¡déjate de tonterías, estuviste increíble hermano!' **Dewey se aventó al sillón para despeinarlo. James rió sintiéndose algo extraño de que no fuera Sirius quien hiciera eso. De hecho cuando Dewey lo soltó, James se estiro para observar su alrededor; resoplo arrugando ligeramente la frente al no notar a sus amigos en la habitación.**

'¿Dónde estarán esos idiotas…?' **murmuro para si mismo mirando a su alrededor, un jaloneo amistoso lo despertó trayéndolo de nuevo a la platica del equipo.**

'Anda Ted, di que sí.' **Dewey le pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa. James parpadeo y miro a su alrededor sin entender de lo que hablaban.** 'No te hagas del rogar…' **James solo podía ver a Hufflepuff sonrientes asintiendo.**

'Bueno, pídemelo amable.' **James supo exactamente como volver a la platica. Dewey resoplo empujándolo del rostro cuando los demás rieron, James sonrió travieso alzando ambas cejas mientras seguía en el papel.** 'Necesito un por favor, lo siento. Tengo la cortesía en la sangre.' **Pensó en Remus. Los demás volvieron a reír.**

'Anda Lupin, transfórmate por favor.' **la otra golpeadora se lo pidió guiñándole un ojo. James sonrió al ver a la rubia mirándolo con esos ojos brillantes que ya había conocido antes.**

'No es normal que siga así…' **Dijo Dewey con una sonrisa, sabiendo que "Ted" estaba embobado con Sadie Travers; una linda chica de sexto.** 'su cabello ya debería de estar rosa o algo así…' **Dewey lo miro extrañado.** '¿Ted, estas bien?' **James se despeino mirando la puerta, se supone que Ted ya debía de haber llegado para cambiar de lugares.**

'estoy bien.' **Dijo James dejando caer los hombros.** 'Solo he estado trabajando en esto…' **Señalo su cabello.** 'es mejor mantener el misterio ¿no crees?' **Sadie rió negando. James sonrió de lado viéndose temerario. Se levanto y los miro a todos sabiendo que tenía la oportunidad perfecta para ayudar a Ted.** 'lo único que no mantendremos en misterio es lo siguiente equipo...' **Dijo mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa de lado.**

 **Para cuando Ted y los demás llegaron a la sala común, había toda una fiesta en la sala común.**

'¿Qué es lo que…?' **Ted miro y cambio su cabello a un color neón sorprendido del ambiente.**

'James.' **Dijeron los otros tres merodeadores al unísono. Caminando entre la gente muy acostumbrados. Ted miro a Lorcan para ver si él había entendido, el Ravenclaw trago saliva y camino siguiendo a Sirius. Ted resoplo recordando que respecto a Lorcan era como si estuviera solo por ahora. Termino siguiéndolos también.**

'Es increíble que hiciera esto… ¿creí que habíamos quedado que iríamos al bosque al terminar el juego?' **Remus dijo mirando a su alrededor buscando al Potter.** 'creí que cuando había dicho… "Lo tengo".' **Imitó la voz de James haciendo que Ted riera junto con Peter.** 'significaba: "iremos en cuanto termine el estúpido juego." Sin ofender.' **Le dijo a Ted y este solo asintió dejando caer los hombros.** '¿Sirius, lo ves por alguna part…? ¿Qué está haciendo?' **Remus dijo molesto al ver a Sirius ya cargando una chica mientras la chica le daba de beber algo y Lorcan se sentaba en el sillón de atrás haciendo que un par de Hufflepuff se levantaran. Peter miro a Remus y este solo apretaba los puños.**

 _Esa cara es cabello rojo._

 **Ted se alivió al saber que no era él el culpable esta vez de ese rostro.**

'Olvídenlo…' **Remus gruño y se dio la media vuelta.** 'Si no encontramos a su novia, no tiene caso lo que le digamos…'

'¿James es la novia?' **Ted le preguntó con una ceja arriba mirándolo divertido. Peter asintió por Remus.**

'Mas que novia…' **Remus bufo mirando la gente para ver si encontraba a James.** 'es un matrimonio millonario con bienes compartidos.' **Remus rió pensando en lo cercanos que eran sus amigos. Pensando en lo absurdo que sería que Sirius encontrara a James antes que ellos; no le sorprendería, sabía que esos dos tenían como un imán dentro que los hacía acercase por naturaleza. Rogó porque no pasara, no estaba de humor para aguantar el ego de Sirius diciendo que al final no había nada de que preocuparse.** '¿Lo ven por alguna parte?' **Dijo Remus deteniéndose entre la gente. Ted también se detuvo y miro a su alrededor tratando de ayudar a su padre, pero su distraída mente se perdió cuando escucho un bullicio en toda la sala, dirigido a la puerta de la sala común.**

'No puedo creerlo…' **Remus dijo negando, sabiendo que esto era obra de James. No había otra explicación por la cual los Gryffindor entraran a la sala común de Hufflepuff.**

'Lo hizo de nuevo.' **Peter dijo mirando las túnicas rojas, que en su tiempo habían sido amarillas o azules… jamás verdes.** 'es increíble que consiga lograr eso aquí también.' **Dijo entre sorprendido y fastidiado. Remus asintió con fastidio.**

'¿De nuevo?' **Ted pregunto con una ceja arriba, Remus asintió.** '¿Qué él…?'

'es una tipo tregua. Excusa perfecta para hacer una fiesta a mitad de la sala común. ¿Ven lo que planean hacer, cierto?' **Remus miro a Peter y a Ted para constatar.**

'¿Planean?' **De un momento a otro a Ted le pareció que su padre trabajaba muy rápido.**

'James y Sirius, claro.' **Remus le aclaro y Ted solo asintió para mirarlo por un momento. Sonrió pensando lo genial que era ver a su padre hablar de sus amistades. Harry le había dicho varias cosas sobre la juventud de los merodeadores pero ahora lo veía…**

 _No tiene idea… no sabe realmente nada de ellos..._

 **Y le daba gusto. Le daba gusto saber que era mucho mejor… diez veces mejor de lo que le habían contado y eso que cuando lo hicieron a él le pareció algo increíble.**

'¿Qué?' **Remus le pregunto algo tímido cuando los ojos de ternura de Ted. Peter los miro de reojo pensando que de verdad Ted tenía que aprender a ser mas cuidadoso con sus expresiones. Ted le sonrió para darle calma hasta que notó que Remus no llevaba el pañuelo para cubrir su rostro por lo tanto cualquiera que lo viera creería que él es…**

'¡Teddy!' **Ted abrió los ojos al escuchar la femenina y emocionada voz a espaldas de su padre.** 'te encontré.' **Una Ravenclaw camino directo hacía Remus mientras que Ted sentía que el corazón se le salía con cada paso que daba la trigueña; sí, la mejor amiga de su mejor amiga volvía y mas decidida que la última vez que la había visto. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que sacar a su padre de ahí.**

'¡Ahí!' **Ted grito poniéndose a espaldas de Remus tapándole cualquier visión a su alrededor.**

'¿Dónde?' **Remus le pregunto mirando al frente.** 'no lo veo…' **Ted mientras tanto estaba comunicándose con Peter con la mirada.**

'Seh…' **Peter se puso del otro lado de Remus.** 'ahí esta… ya lo vi.'

'Teddy…' **Fidelma volvió a llamarlo y Ted solo trago saliva apretando ligeramente el hombro de su padre, que solo volteo de reojo extrañado de ver el rostro preocupado del metamorfomago.**

'¿Estas bie…?'

'¡Sí, ve con él!' **Teddy lamento tanto haberlo empujando con Peter para que se lo llevara a encontrar a Sirius… sí, lo lamentaba porque Remus se había preocupado con él.** 'Fide…' **Teddy se volteo justo a tiempo, Fidelma miro su cabello rizado y color lila, solo mordió su labio con una sonrisa traviesa.** '¿Qué… qué haces aquí?'

'Pues solo escuche que Teddy Lupin había hecho una fiesta por la victoria de Hufflepuff.' **La chica se balanceaba hacia él coquetamente.** 'y bueno Teddy…' **Fidelma paseo su dedo en el hombro del chico, para de repente acercársele a él.** 'ya sabes que no puedo decirte que no.' **Ted trago saliva al estar a escasos centímetros del rostro de Fidelma.**

'siempre es buen momento para terminar con malos hábitos.' **Ted quiso deslingarse pero Fidelma negó y estampo sus labios con los de él. Haciendo que Ted pintara su cabello de un purpura intenso.**

 **Teddy tuvo que resistir, abrió los ojos y miro de reojo la dirección donde su padre y Peter se habían ido…**

 _Por favor Peter… ponle el pañuelo._

 **Pero Peter no precia recordar que Remus y Ted prácticamente lucían igual, al parecer algo había tomado su atención… quizá fue alguien.**

'Fi-Fi…Woah!' **Ted se separo de ella tomandola de los hombros y mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos.**

'Lo sé, vamos… hay que repetirlo.' **La Ravenclaw se abalanzó a él de nuevo pero Ted la esquivo, Fidelma solo sonrió traviesa y mordió su labio.** 'Ven acá campeón…'

'Sí, Sí… digo ¡No! No.' **Fidelma asintió colgándose de él.**

'eres tan sexy con este color…' **Fidelma metió en su mano en su cabello rosado cereza.**

'Si, verdad…' **Ted dijo para irse por la tangente cuando vio que Dewey se iba acercar a Remus.** '¡Mira! Un unicornio con donas!' **Fidelma miro hacía donde Ted había señalado, dejándole el camino libre a Ted para correr con Remus y ponerle de inmediato el pañuelo cubriéndole el rostro.**

'Ted…' **Remus lo miro extrañado cuando tomo un sombrero para ponérselo en la cabeza.** '¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?' **Remus dijo algo estresado mientras que Ted miraba hacía aras y lo dirigía entre la gente.** 'Peter desapareció y… ¿A dónde vamos?'

'Lejos.' **Ted dijo tragando saliva y mirándolo. Remus sonrió al ver su cara chusca llena de pánico.**

'¡Teddy!' **Remus volteo de reojo hacía la voz pero Ted negó y lo tomo de nuevo de los hombros para dirigirlo a otra parte.**

'Lejos, lejos, lejos.' **Dijo el metamorfomago con nervios.**

'Genial…' **Remus resoplo cansado.**

 **OOoOO**

'Dominique… ¿de verdad, que estas pensando?' **Molly jalo a su prima que había apretado el antebrazo de Peter que solo trago saliva y miro a su alrededor fingiendo que buscaba a James o a Sirius, la verdad es que solo trataba de calmarse ante la presencia de Dominique.** 'Deberíamos irnos de aquí… ni siquiera ganaron.' **La pelirroja golpeadora del equipo perdedor resoplo.**

'Gracias por tu comentario tan constructivo Molly.' **Dominique dijo molesta. Molly trago saliva y se disculpo.** 'No me basto jugarlo para darme cuenta.' **Molly odiaba que Dominique utilizara su sarcasmo hacía ella, la hacía sentir muy tonta.**

'Lo siento.' **Molly dijo chiquita.** 'Solo creo que… creo que no deberíamos de estar aquí.' **Dominique alzó una ceja y Molly volvió a sentirse tonta.** 'Ya sabes Dom… ellos…'

'De verdad no entiendo como alguien como tú puede estar en Gryffindor.' **Dominique negó con decepción y Molly solo se encorvo chiquita estando de acuerdo con ella.** 'además no te hagas la santa Molly, hemos estado con ellos durante todo un mes. No es hora de de ponerse estricta al respecto.' **Molly trago saliva y miro a su alrededor queriéndose ir de ese lugar.** 'mira si quieres irte adelante.' **Dominique dijo algo harta de la indecisión y baja autoestima de su prima.** 'no es como si fueras muy Gryffindor como para estar aquí.' **Molly la miro sintiéndose mal al respecto, creyéndose todo lo que su prima le decía.** 'Ni siquiera sé porque viniste, de cualquier forma no vas a quedar bien Molly, ya sabemos quien eres.'

'Dominique, ya.' **Peter la llamo al escuchar la conversación de ambas primas. El rubio no pudo evitar sentir empatía por la chica. La pelirroja le hablaba a Molly tal y como James y Sirius le hablaban a él.** 'vámonos…' **Dijo esta vez algo titubeante, al igual que con James y con Sirius, la diferencia era que no lo hacía porque James o Sirius fueran igual de hermosos a Dominique.**

'Pues vámonos.' **Dominique sonrió algo impresionada de que Peter reaccionara de esa manera.** 'te veo luego Molly.' **Peter miro a Molly y le sonrió tímidamente sabiendo como se sentía. Molly se sintió extraña no imagino esa reacción del chico… del villano que le habían platicado. Solo parpadeo mirando como Colagusano era arrastrado prácticamente por Dominique. Era algo bizarro, era como si Dominique pudiera corromper incluso mas al villano. Como si ella fuera mas…**

'Tiene sentido.' **Molly dijo pensando en que a veces Dominique, podía ser tan malvada como se lo proponía. La pelirroja suspiro y dejo esos pensamientos para volver a caer en esas palabras que su prima le había dicho.**

 _Tal vez tenga razón. La verdad es que… ni yo me siento Gryffindor. No puedo evitarlo… no soy valiente, ni puedo hacer eso que ella hace. Ni siquiera puedo hacer lo que James hace y es de primero. Tal vez debería de… volver. Yo ni siquiera me siento como un león para estar celebrando algo..._

'además perdieron. No tengo idea de que están celebrand… lo siento.' **La chica golpeo a alguien cuando se quiso dar la vuelta a la salida.** 'Lorcan…' **Molly tardo pero finalmente supo que era Lorcan, de hecho se sintió extraña al ver que era cierto. Lorcan se parecía demasiado a Lysander.** 'Te cortaste el cabello.' **Molly dijo algo sonrojada señalándolo. Lorcan solo bajo la mirada con tristeza.** 'Lo siento… no sabía que... ¿te molesta?' **Molly comenzaba a entender que Lorcan era realmente extraño. Lorcan solo la miro y trago saliva reteniéndose a hablar.** 'Lo siento. Últimamente digo muchas cosas sin sentido y solo termino sintiéndome peor. ¿Sabes? No quería ofenderte, solo quería disculparme, no sé… ni siquiera se porque soy así. Se que soy molesta, lo sé. Por eso te pido disculpas y yo…' **Lorcan la miro sin saber bien que decir, bueno no podía decir nada porque para empezar Molly era una Weasley y la promesa de su hermano era no hablarle a ninguno de ellos.**

 _Bueno… puedes… escuchar._

'lo menos que puedes hacer es aceptar el consejo de alguien mas… digo, las disculpas de alguien mas.' **Lorcan mordió su labio sintiéndose terrible por estar haciendo sentir mal a Molly.** 'Solo digo que es peligroso ¿sabes? Todo esto es demasiado extraño y es obvio, lo sé. No soy valiente por eso me asusto de todo…' **Molly miro a Lorcan, el chico solo se encogió entre sus hombros.** 'Lo siento, también por eso. Solo hago estas cosas extrañas. Ni siquiera se porque la gente dice que eres raro.' **Lo señalo y Lorcan solo parpadeo algo incomodo.** 'Disculpa eso también, no eres raro solo…' **miro esos ojos azules muy parecido a los de Lysander y la chica volvió a sentir algo en la boca del estomago.** 'perdón yo… me desvié del tema. Como sea… lo siento. Ya me voy. Así que no tienes que preocuparte mas por…' **La chica lo toco del hombro para darle calma hasta que relaciono todo.** 'Espera.' **Dijo mirándolo, de repente arrugo ligeramente su frente haciéndola lucir segura y con ese otro sentido que la hacía peligrosa.** '¿Qué haces tú aquí?' **Lorcan agacho la mirada de golpe y las alarmas de Molly sonaron.** 'Dime que no te obligaron a…'

'No va a decirte nada ¿sabes?' **Molly sintió un escalofrió por toda su espalada al escuchar esa voz. Molly miro con ojos abiertos a Lorcan que sonreía.**

 _Es él, es él, es él._

'¿Qué hay Molly?' **Molly trago saliva preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar a ese chico que la hacía sentirse rara.**

'¿Qué le hicieron?' **Fue lo primero que a la chica se le ocurrió decir y su voz sono algo molesta. Sirius sonrió al verla.**

'A mi también me da gusto verte.' **Dijo el chico entre risas y mirándola con esa pose atractiva. Molly abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir. Sirius rió y rodo los ojos.** 'No me eches la culpa a mí.' **Sirius dijo poniéndose junto a Lorcan.** 'esta cumpliendo una promesa con su buen hermano.' **Molly podía percibir el sarcasmo en la voz de Sirius y se sorprendió al descubrir que eso lo hacía verse mas atractivo que antes…**

 _Espera…_

'Estas bien.' **Molly llevo su mano a su hombro, Sirius solo siguió con la mirada aquella mano pecosa. El chico sonrió y miro de reojo a Lorcan.**

'da un poco de comezón pero...' **El chico dejo caer los hombros.** 'No me quejo, el experto dice que se me quitara en un par de días.' **Lorcan asintió. Mientras que Molly seguía mirándolo extrañada.** '¿Todo bien Mol?' **Molly parpadeo al escuchar ese sobrenombre.**

'Seh…' **Dijo sin de verdad estarlo.** 'es solo que… creí que estabas grave.' **Recordó y le entró algo de molestia al recordar el dramatismo de James.** 'James dijo que estabas mal, creí que estabas muy mal.' **Sirius rió divertido sabiendo que cuando se lo proponía. James podía ser sumamente dramático.**

'Creí que ya sabías que los James eran dramáticos.' **Dijo Sirius metiendo sus manos a la chamarra para dar un par de pasos a Molly con una sonrisa coqueta.**

'¿Qué haces?' **Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos tratando de poner una barrera entre los dos, se encorvo un poco algo intimidada, choco contra pared.**

'Cuidado.' **Dijo Sirius separándola un poco de la pared, posando su mano en la cintura de Molly, la chica miro hacía su cintura y se sonrojo de golpe.** 'vas a golpearte.'

'Lo siento.' **Dijo la chica alejándose una vez mas de Sirius pero sin llegar a tocar la pared, sintiendo estar viviendo un Deja Vu. Sirius rió y negó con total libertad.**

'Te extrañe tanto Molly.' **Dijo divertido al ver todos los actos prevenidos de la chica. No podía recordar mucho del día en que Lorcan le había curado el hombro, pero sabía… podía sentir que Molly había estado alrededor, lo supo cuando vio el orden en la cama, a su alrededor. Sentía un cuidado maternal sobre su hombro, uno con dedicación con ese toque femenino, con el seño de Molly. Ya una vez lo había ayudado con su hombro, lo reconocía, ella había estado ahí, quizá cuando estaba inconsciente.**

'Sirius…' **Molly le suplico que parara. Sirius solo rió de nuevo.**

'¿desde cuando no te he visto?' **Molly sonrió de lado ligeramente.**

'Ha sido menos de una semana.' **Dijo Molly y Sirius asintió sonriente, comprobando que era cierto. Molly había estado con él.** 'y lucía realmente feo.' **Dijo mirando su hombro. Sirius lo miro de reojo también y suspiro pensando en Remus. Molly lo miro y pudo adivinar lo que pensaba.**

'Él no quería hacerlo…' **Sirius la miro y ese conflicto en su cabeza volvió a comenzar. Él también lo sentía, pero estaba ese grito: "Remus lo hizo". Rebotaba casi opacando ese sentimiento. El chico cerró los ojos y negó, para después escapar un suspiro y levantar la mirada y sonreírle a Molly.**

'¿Qué haces aquí?' **Dijo el chico cambiando el tema. Molly lo entendió y supuso que las cosas no estaban del todo bien todavía.**

'ehm…' **Molly miro a su alrededor recordando las palabras de Dominique.** 'No tengo idea.' **Sirius rió y Molly solo sonrió por compromiso, no era algo que le causara risa saber que no se sentía parte de su propia casa.**

'ya lo estas entendiendo Molly.' **Y escuchándolo de Sirius no se sonaba mal. De hecho era atractivo. Molly sintió un cosquilleo al verlo sonreírle con esa sonrisa cautivadora, llena de encanto, de cinismo y de malicia. Era difícil resistirse, de hecho Molly no entendía como es que no estaba derretida en ese mismo momento ante esa sonrisa.**

'Llegue con Dominique hace rato…' **Ignoro ese sonido de emoción del chico al mencionar a su prima, para no caer en la realidad en la que Dominique siempre consigue lo que ella quiere. Sin saber que Sirius pensaba en Peter.**

'entonces viniste con tu hermana sexy…' **Sirius dijo con una sonrisa y Molly negó.**

'No… ella…' **Pero Sirius siguió hablando para sí mismo y Molly solo trago saliva sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y sintiéndose ligeramente molesta.** 'Ella no es mi hermana.'

'¿Dónde demonios esta? Genial…' **Sirius resoplo mirando a su alrededor algo fastidiado de que Peter se hubiera perdido.** 'por cierto tu sexy hermana vuela fascinante…'

'Sirius, ella no es mi hermana.' **Molly le habló golpeado y directo. Sirius se detuvo y la miro entendiendo.** 'No es mi hermana.' **Molly sentenció y Sirius alzó una ceja para mirar a Lorcan que solo asintió sabiendo que Dominique no era la hermana de Molly.**

'Lo siento.' **Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa socarrona y un tono algo burlesco. Molly trago saliva arrepintiéndose de haberle hablado así.** 'Es que ustedes se parecen mucho.' **Ese fue el límite, si Sirius se estaba burlado estaba exagerando.**

'No eres gracioso.' **Molly dijo abrazándose así misma sabiendo que ella no era como su sexy prima.**

'no estoy jugando, de verdad se parecen ¿cierto, Lorcan?' **Lorcan miro a Molly y asintió.**

'la melanina y los rasgos familiares delatan el enlace familiar entre las dos. Algunas especies de dragones tienen las mismas características de similitud que los seres humanos.' **Molly miro de reojo a Lorcan, extrañada de escucharlo hablar tan entusiasmado, no parecía para nada al chico con el que choco.**

 _Tal vez sea parte de tener a Sirius cerca…_

'Lunares e incluso algunas manchas hereditarias hace que podamos clasificar y reconocer quien es familiar de quien.' **Lorcan dijo emocionado, con un brillo en los ojos que lo hacía ver mas vivo de lo que comúnmente mostraba.** 'Es increíble.' **Dijo en un suspiro soñado. Sirius rió.**

'Apuesto a que si.' **Sirius dijo despeinándolo.**

'Eso… no te ofendas Lorcan.' **Molly advirtió.** 'Pero eso no aplica entre Dominique y yo.' **Sirius volvió a resoplar descarado. Molly trago saliva y bajo la mirada al escucharlo.**

'discúlpame, pero para mi el parecido es a simple vista.' **Molly resoplo y volvió a abrazarse incomoda.**

'Cualquiera tiene pecas y cabello rojo…' **Molly dijo mirando hacía su cabello, ni siquiera le parecía que su cabello fuera mas bonito que el de Dominique. El cabello de la Weasley-Delacour era de un color casi único, era una extraña y única combinación entre el rojo de su padre y el rubio de Fleur. Era largo y hacía un perfecto contraste con sus ojos azules hielo, su sedoso, brillante y lacio cabello que parecía que tenía su propia gravedad al balancearse de un lado a otro mientras que la pelirroja caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, jamás se compararía con su cabello esponjado; cuando le decían que se parecía a su abuela no creyo que incluso en su cabello. Porque aun a pesar de que amara a su abuela, no podía ser una buena señal tener el cabello de tu abuela. Apenas le llegaba al hombro y eso era lo mas largo que podía tenerlo, nunca entendió porque su cabello tardaba tanto en crecer y mucho menos entendía porque su naranja cabello se maltrataba tan fácil, así era doblemente difícil mantenerlo largo; misión que había fallado una y otra y otra vez a lo largo de su vida, su cabello era ligeramente mas oscuro que el color de las calabazas; de ahí que saliera el apodo de Dominique a la hora de hacer reír a todos los de su clase. Porque bueno… el cabello solo era una de las cosas que gritaba que ella y Dominique no se parecían en nada.**

'Por supuesto que sí.' **Escucharlo de Sirius era casi ofensivo, porque no sabía si también lo hacía solo por cortesía. Ella no necesitaba eso, sabia que Dominique era diferente a ella.** 'ambas son hermosas.' **Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, si se estaba burlando ya era suficiente.**

'Ya basta Sirius, no necesitas burlarte.' **Escuchar la risa de Sirius solo hizo que se sintiera el doble de mal. Definitivamente quería irse de ahí.**

'no me estoy burlando.' **Molly se quejo y Sirius solo podía ver como la chica trataba de ocultarse lo mas posible de todos.**

'¿no?' **Molly lo miro molesta.** 'Ella y yo no nos parecemos en nada. Ella es… ella…' **La pelirroja solo termino por suspirar largo.** 'somos diferentes.' **Dijo recuperando su pose de pilar inamovible. Sirius asintió.**

'¿sabes qué?' **Sirius dijo mirándola.** 'Tienes razón.' **La chica sintió un apretón en su centro, sintiéndose mal. Pero solo asintió…**

 _Es la verdad Molly. Relájate… ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué él dijera que eras diferente? ¿Qué no había nadie como tú? ¿Que no solo importaba la belleza, que tú tienes algo mas especial que eso? Vuelve al planeta tierra Molly, solo míralo… escúchalo… ve las señales niña y déjate de esas ilusiones de tu cabeza._

'Tú eres incluso mas hermosa.' **Molly abrió los ojos de golpe aun sin mirarlo, su cerebro repetía la misma frase una y otra vez y ella trataba de descifrar si no era un juego mental. Ya no le sorprendía nada.**

'Si…' **Molly lo miro. Sirius le sonreía con las manos en la chamarra sin coqueteos, sin sonrisas socarronas, ni poses… solo le sonreía mirándola directamente a los ojos. Molly trago saliva y se sonrojo de golpe…**

 _Es hermoso._

'No digas esas cosas.' **Dijo La pelirroja bajando la mirada. Sirius se quejo con una sonrisa para acercarse a ella y Molly sintiendo un extraño magnetismo deseando que lo hiciera…**

 _Molly no. ¿Qué estas haciendo?_

 **La pelirroja se aclaro la garganta y dio un paso hacía atrás poniendo distancia entre los dos. Sirius se detuvo y la miro para tronar la boca.**

'Lo siento…' **Dijo el chico Black mordiéndose el labio, por un momento la imagen de pecas en los hombros de Molly se le vino a la mente no supo por qué provocando una acción en cadena para descubrir si esa imagen era cierta. Pero ahora que Molly lo había detenido la frustración lo hacía sentirse algo acelerado y ligeramente incomodo.**

'No es…' **Molly comenzó a decirle pero Sirius solo asintió sabiendo que iba a decir.**

'apropiado, chica centrada.' **Molly asintió poniendo tratando de peinar su esponjado cabello como tic de nerviosismo.** 'deja de hacer eso, solo lo haces mas difícil.' **Sirius quito su mano del cabello y miro a la gente. Molly lo miro de reojo y no pregunto nada mas solo estaba sonrojada tratando de descifrar que había sido eso.** 'entonces llegaste con tu prima…' **Molly parpadeo y asintió reaccionando.**

'Seh… sí… pero… se fue.' **Dijo algo perdida aun, sintiendo una extraña tensión cada vez que veía al chico de ojos grises. Sirius resoplo viendo su plan fallido.** 'de hecho se fue con... con tu amigo.' **Dijo señalándolo. Sirius arrugo la frente y sonrió de lado con orgullo y gracia.**

'¿Con mi amigo? ¿el bajito de ojos azules?' **El chico saco un palillo para colocarlo en su boca, mientras sonreía.** 'bueno al menos alguien se dedica a celebrar.'

 _¿de donde saco eso?_

'ni siquiera se porque están celebrando.' **Molly cayo en ese estado de corrección y "perfección", que solo hizo sonreír divertido al merodeador.** 'Se supone que perdieron y…'

'Sí, perdieron.' **Sirius rió al recordar la forma en la que James jugo.** 'Parecieron unos novatos. De verdad tienen tanto que aprender…' **Molly alzó una ceja mirándolo.** 'No es por ofenderlos niños del futuro, pero nuestros partidos son el doble de interesantes. Aquí hay demasiada velocidad pero no mucho juego…' **Dijo por fin recargándose en la pared unto a ella, atrajo un sillón para que Lorcan se sentara. El Ravenclaw lo hizo y Molly solo sonrió al ver lo atento que era Sirius, creía que había olvidado a Lorcan pero al parecer no.** 'A Remus casi le parten la cabeza dos veces.'

'¿Cómo dices?' **Dijo Molly abriendo los ojos.** 'No me digas que…'

'Culpa al gusarajo.' **Sirius dijo de inmediato.** 'No sé que le paso a James pero de la nada se comenzó a preocupar por él. "Debemos de darle un buen ejemplo" ¿puedes creerlo?' **Sirius rió con un dejo de ofensa.**

'¿Lo trajeron aquí?' **Molly utilizo su dedo índice para señalar el lugar, ignorando todo lo que había dicho Sirius. Sirius asintió como si nada. Molly abrió la boca ligeramente y busco a Lorcan, que asintió también. La chica palideció.** '¿¡Por qué!?' **La chica entro en pánico.**

'éramos todos o nadie.' **Sirius continuo con esa voz tranquila.**

'¡Pues no hubieran venido!' **Molly le hablo nerviosa, comenzando a crear planes en su cabeza para sacar a Remus antes de que mordiera a alguien.** 'James ni siquiera tenía que estar en el juego. ¡E hizo esto!' **Dijo señalando la fiesta con manos abiertas. Sirius miro a su alrededor y sonrió divertido.** 'No es gracioso.'

'esta fiesta es un chiste.' **Dijo Sirius sabiendo que en la sala común de Gryffindor, al menos en su tiempo era la locura.** '¿Todos ustedes tiene esas cosas?' **Molly arrugo la frente sin entender, la verdad es que ni quería entender. Lorcan vacilo para contestarle al merodeador.** '¿Se las dan al nacer o algo así?'

'Cada quien lo compra, pero… es muy útil.' **Lorcan le mostro su celular. No era como el de Ted pero aun así no le gusto para nada a Sirius.**

'Ese tipo de cosas se crearon para dos cosas: la primera; embobar a la sociedad y la segunda; para que gente como tú no conquiste el mundo.' **Lo despeino.** 'Si de por si eres inteligente Lorcan, sin eso que te distraiga serías emperador o algo así… eso o la epidemia de los Yunkyduffs se acabaría.' **Lorcan miro a Sirius y sonrió encantado. Le creía, creía que existían los Yunkyduffs.**

'Sirius… ¿has visto alguno?' **Lorcan le dijo algo esperanzado. Sirius lo miro y negó con una sonrisa.**

'Pero si tu lo dices, te creo.' **Dijo sencillamente dejando caer los hombros.** 'Además es cierto cada vez que lloro siento una tensión en los hombros.'

'es que ellos están encima de ti Sirius. Ellos te están picando con sus…' **Molly se metió entre Sirius y Lorcan.**

'Si como digas…' **Lorcan se sentó de golpe en el sillón y Sirius solo miro sorprendido a Molly que tenía una cara de molestia. Encantadoramente el chico sonrió.**

'¿Qué sucede linda?' **Molly manoteo para que dejara eso. Sirius asintió y abrió los brazos para escucharla.**

'Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí.' **Molly dijo clara y firme ignorando la idea de que Sirius le hubiese llamado linda.**

'Oye, todo está bajo control. Él está bajo control. Confía en mí.' **Molly negó mirando de nuevo su hombro.** 'No lo mires.' **Sirius se cubrió el hombro.** 'eso hago para convencerme a mi mismo de que esto no es una locura.'

'Eso no ayuda en nada.' **Molly dijo nerviosa. Sirius vacilo dándole la razón.**

'Oye, oye, oye…' **Sirius se puso detrás de ella para masajear sus hombros, volviendo a pensar en esas pecas marcadas a lo largo de su cuerpo.** 'relájate.' **Molly sintió un escalofrió por toda su espalda pero no pudo moverse porque Sirius se previno para retenerla en ese lugar.** 'Molly…' **El chico se acerco a su oído para hablarle. Molly chillo casi en mudo.** 'tienes que calmarte.'

'Sirius, esto es muy peligroso y…'

'shhh…' **Sirius le dijo en el oído.** 'Estas en una fiesta Molly no puedes…'

'Un hombre lobo esta entre mis compañeros de clase.'

'No lo digas así, Remus es mas que eso.'

'Un hombre lobo que no puede controlarse y puede atacar en cualquier momento.'

'solo a los de sangre pura, al parecer…' **Sirius masajeo ya rindiéndose a cambiar la mente de Molly.**

'¡Por Merlín! No hay nadie que lo detenga, esta cazándonos…' **Molly miro a su alrededor con algo de pánico.** 'esta buscando a su siguiente victima. Seguro ya la tiene observada y la olfatea…' **Sirius rió mirándola de reojo.**

'increíble.' **Lorcan se estiro para encontrar a Remus entre la gente y comprobar si lo que decía Molly era cierto.** 'debe de estar en un lugar donde perciba todo…' **Sirius miro a Lorcan y suspiro largo, le agradaba el Ravenclaw pero no ayudaba en nada escuchar esas cosas de su amigo. Sobre todo ahora que estaba peleado con él.**

'Ted estás con él… si de algo sirve.' **Dijo Sirius tratando de que eso dos pararan con sus comentarios. Molly miro a Lorcan que solo sonrió emocionado.**

'Estamos fritos.' **Molly dijo con una cara de horror.** 'Ted… Ted… yo lo quiero pero…'

'es un desastre.' **Sirius completo por ella. Molly bajo la mirada avergonzándose de pensar lo mismo. Ted y ella eran prácticamente primos y no confiar en el era algo así como traición.** 'no te culpes bonita, lo es.'

'Sirius deja de llamarme así.' **Molly se dio la media vuelta molesta quedando cerca de el chico. La pelirroja abrió los ojos al ver el rostro de Sirius cerca de ella.**

'Tranquila Molly.' **Dijo Sirius sin moverse, quedándose cerca, poniendo la tentación, esperando gustosamente a que Molly cediera. El chico levanto su mano y puso un mechón esponjado detrás de su oreja para deslizar su mano detrás de la nuca.** 'Tienes que disfrutar… de la celebración… Molly…' **Molly lo miro boquiabierta y Sirius miro esos labios sin poder resistirse mas…**

'¿Sirius qué hac…?' **Molly sintió que el aire se le iba cuando vio como Sirius se acercaba cada vez mas, invadiendo limites y formas de respiración. Entonces se dejo llevar, porque algo le decía que esto no iba a volver a repetirse, cerró la boca y para continuar con sus ojos, solo volvió a mirar por última vez a Sirius.** 'Yo…' **La chica le dijo antes de cerrar lentamente los ojos y...**

'¡Sirius!' **Molly salió disparada y directo al suelo, gracias al empujon de un muy animado James Potter.** 'Oh hermano, ¿vishte el juego? ¿fue de locosh, no te parece? Los hishimos trizash de verdad.' **James sonrió bobo.**

'No puede ser…' **Molly dijo molesta.**

'Tranquila Molly, él esta bien.' **Dijo Sirius señalando a Sirius. James asintió toscamente caminando junto a la chica que se hizo instintivamente a un lado.**

'No esta bien. Esta… ebrio, oh Merlín.' **La chica se tapo la nariz al detectar el aroma a Whisky de Fuego. Srius chasqueo mirando a James.**

'¡Nah, nah, nah!' **James negó exageradamente. Sirius rió.** 'solo se me cayo un popiglente.' **James señalo su ojo izquierdo.**

'¿Lo ves? Cuando James se quita los lentes esta ebrio.' 'ahora, solo esta…' **Miro de nuevo a James y James sonrió bobo.** 'medio ebrio.' **Ambos rieron para desgracia de Molly, que no pudo detener que James abordara a su mejor amigo.**

'Tienes que probar esa cosa... esh como el Whisky de Fuego pero… pero más fuerte. Apuesto a que no podriash con una copa.' **Termino con hipo y Sirius solo rió.**

'Ni se te ocurra.' **Molly advirtió. Sirius la miro y bufo.** 'Sirius no. Alguien tiene que mantener la cordura en todo esto.' **Dijo la chica poniéndose en medio de los tres chicos. Sirius y James voltearon a ver a Lorcan.** '¿De verdad?' **Molly miro a Sirius demandante poniendo sus manos en la cintura y el chico solo trago saliva para asentir aguantándose las ganas de no hacer algo estúpido tanto con James, como con Molly.**

'De acuerdooooo.' **Sirius bufo.** 'Pero tomare de todos modos esa cosa.' **Molly negó, pero Sirius camino y empujo a James de la frente con su dedo índice. James rió.** 'Lo que pasa es que tú no aguantas nada James Potter.'

'Oigan de verdad… no es prudente… yo… no, esperen… ¿A dónde van?' **Molly les pregunto mientras ambos chicos que se metían entre la gente.** 'Olvidan… ¡Olvidan a Lorcan!' **Molly señalo a Lorcan que solo se levanto y siguió a los merodeadores.** 'No… Lorcan… yo… no me dejen.' **La pelirroja los siguió de inmediato, no tanto por quedarse sola, sino porque sabía que algo no saldría bien.**

 **OOoOO**

'entonces…' **Dominique miro de reojo a Peter que se encontraba abrazándose así mismo tratando de poner cierto muro entre la chica y él. Aun recordaba la platica que había tenido con Remus.** '¿disfrutaste del juego?' **La chica le pregunto con una voz aterciopelada. Peter trago salvia y solo asintió rojo de las mejillas.** '¿a quien apoyabas, ehh?' **Peter pudo haber dicho que Gryffindor pero después de cómo había actuado James con él, no podía.** 'oh ya veo…' **La chica lo miro astutamente.** 'Jimmie ya te pidió perdón…' **La voz aniñada hizo sentir a Peter avergonzado, como si fuera necesario para él el perdón de James.** 'bueno, felicidades…'

'No.' **Peter dijo tratando de justificarse pero su tono de voz había sonado mas agresivo de lo que realmente quería que se escuchara.** 'Me refiero a que…' **El chico rasco su nuca. Dominique sonrió de lado.** 'no-no… no me pidió disculpas.' **Dijo mirándola tratando de sentirse menos absurdo. Pero el rostro burlesco de la pelirroja no lo hizo sentirse mejor.**

'¿Peter quieres salir de aquí?' **Dominique le pregunto en esa pose rebelde.** 'Esta fiesta empieza a aburrirme.' **Peter miro a su alrededor y notó que la fiesta era una típica celebración como la que hacía sus amigos y esas nunca eran aburridas… la gente ni siquiera parecía aburrida.**

 _Tal vez ella es especial… tl vez necesita algo mas… espera, pero… ¿tú que podrías darle? Tú solo eres Peter._

'Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac.' **Peter despertó y vio a Dominique moviendo su dedo indice al compas de su canto. Ambos sonrieron divertidos.** '¿Entonces, que dices Peter? ¿dejamos a todos estos tontos y nos escapamos juntos?' **Peter sintió un extraño sentimiento en el estomago y la adrenalina se le subió, terminando por asentir.** 'Genial…' **Dijo la pelirroja y lo guió tomándolo de la mano para caminar a la salida. En el camino Dominique le sonreía platicándole como había vivido el partido, Peter rió cuando la chica le dijo lo molesta que le puso ver a James en la cancha.** 'Esto es para ambientarnos…' **La chica tomo dos vasos y le entrego uno a Peter que alzó una ceja al ver el color rosa de la bebida. La risa de Dominique lo despertó.** 'No preguntes, solo tómatelo.'

'No parece… estable.' **Dijo Peter al ver como una burbuja nacía de la propia bebida. Dominique negó y se lo empino para tomar de un solo sorbo. Peter la miro boquiabierto, solo había visto hacer eso a tres chicas en toda su vida…**

 _Y Evans ya estaba algo pasada de copas ese día, sin olvidar que se acababa de pelear con James… otra vez._

'Anda Peter… ¿confias en mi?' **Peter se detuvo y medito en la pregunta. Dominique bufo algo sorprendida.** 'De verdad eso me ofende.' **La chica se llevo una mano al pecho señalándose con una sonrisa socarrona. Peter negó dejando llevarse por esa cortesía con la que le habían enseñado debía tratar a una chica. De inmediato se llevo el vaso a los labios y se la tomo del mismo modo que Dominique. La pelirroja solo sonrió para volver a tomar su mano.** 'Ahora si… vámonos de aqu…'

'¡Peter!' **Ted empujo a Dominique accidentalmente.**

'Fíjate por donde caminas tonto.' **Dominique le dijo molesta. Ted se disculpo y tanto Peter como Dominique lo miraron extrañados.** '¿Qué hiciste ahora, fenómeno?' **Dijo Dominique mirando a su alrededor.**

'Es ella.' **Ted dijo frustrado, asustado, fastidiado y nervioso. Dominique alzó una ceja sin comprender.** 'La chica ¿la recuerdas?' **Le dijo a Peter y solo asintió porque Ted parecía ya estar demasiado tensó.**

'¿con quien te estas revolcando ahora, Teddy?' **la ironía de Dominique le dolía, le raspaba toda la consciencia.**

'Yo no me estoy revolcando con nadie, Dominique.' **El metamorfomago hizo su cabello de un naranja rosado. Dominique solo alzó ambas cejas.** 'Lo hice una vez, ¡Solo una vez! y me odiaba, pero ahora no deja de seguirme. Solo me disculpe por llevarme dejar por mis hormonas, pero ella cree que…'

'eres un idiota.' **Dominique fue directa. Peter la miro y después a Ted que solo suspiro asintiendo.**

'Oye, solo ayúdenme. Papá está en este lugar con el rostro prácticamente igual al mío.' **Señalo su rostro y Dominique hizo una cara de horror.** 'el luce adorable créeme.' **Dominique rodo los ojos.** 'Como sea…' **Ted sacudió su cabello haciendo que cambiara del azul al verde y del verde a un rubio para terminar en un castaño un tono mas claro que el de su padre. Peter sonrió al ver las decoloraciones instantáneas tan naturales en Ted. Era increíble.** 'Tienen que ayudarme. Si ella lo besa, se va a enterar que no es de aquí.'

'¿Quién demonios es "ella"?'

'Fidelma.' **Dominique identifico inmediatamente a la chica.**

'Pero…' **La chica arrugo la frente.** 'que ella no es… ella es la mejor amiga de… ¿te metiste con la mejor amiga de Victoire?' **para cuando termino, su voz no sonaba molesta. De hecho sonaba algo satisfecha.** 'Bien hecho Teddy.' **Dijo entre risas. Teddy la miro algo molesto sabiendo que ahora lo molestaría con eso.** 'ahora honestamente no quiero ayudarte. Solo imagina la cara de esa chica cuando se entere…'

'no podemos dejar que se entere.' **Peter le dijo a Ted y este sonrió agradecido que Peter estuviera de su lado. Dominique se quejo.** 'Nos pondría en riesgo a todos y… ya tenemos suficiente con los problemas.' **EL chico dijo algo cansado.**

'Gracias Peter.' **Ted le dijo entusiasmado.** 'Sabía que tu lo entenderías.' **Peter se sintió realmente halagado al sentir de nuevo la exclusividad.**

'de acuerdo…' **Dominique dijo vencida en un suspiro largo.** 'solo por la forma en la que lo dijiste.' **Le dijo sonriendo de lado y mirando a Peter. El chico se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.** '¿Tienes algún plan? No sé, porque si quiera lo pregunto.' **Dijo al ver a Ted caer gracias al arrollamiento de una Ravenclaw.** 'Traquilo Peter, era peor en las noches mexicanas de hace 10 años. La piñata era la muerte.' **Dijo la pelirroja entre risas.**

'Fi… Fidelma basta…' **Teddy dijo mientras trataba de esquivar esos labios.** 'Fid.. Fid… Dominique!' **Dijo molesto al ver a Dominique tomarle fotos con su celular.**

'¿Cómo dijiste?' **La Ravenclaw se detuvo y miro a Ted, el chico solo desvio la mirada y dejo caer los hombros.** 'Es que…' **El chico señalo hacía atrás y la chica vio a la hermana de su mejor amiga.**

'¡dominique!' **Se levanto de inmediato sorprendida y avergonzada. Dominique le sonrió después de barrerla de pies a cabeza.**

'Hola Fidelma.' **Dijo con una peligrosa pero encantadora voz.** 'No sabía que tú y Teddy eran… amigos.' **Dijo la chica con un dejo de insinuación.** 'Apuesto a que Victoire esta feliz por eso.' **Fidelma abrió los ojos y miro a Teddy.**

'Pues… sí. Somos… amigos.' **Dijo asintiendo y tomando el brazo de Teddy. Que solo hizo una cara de cansancio. Dominique asintió calculadoramente.**

'¿Y Victoire?' **Dijo la Gryffindor. Fidelma abrió la boca y la cerro.** 'Es que olvide decirle algo en la cena.' **Dominique mostró una falsa inocencia. Todos podían detectarla, sobretodo Fidelma.**

'bueno ella…' **Fidelma miro a Ted y este solo negó sin saber que quería decir.**

'No vino.' **Dominique cantó como si estuviera deduciendo.** 'No, es lógico. Victoire es así.'

'¿Cómo?' **Ted y Fidelma preguntaron, Dominique rió.**

'oh ya sabes…' **Ted negó, pero Dominique lo ignoro porque la charla era para la Ravenclaw.** '¿Quieres algo de tomar?' **La pelirroja se volteo con Peter, él chico abrió la boca sin saber que contestar.** 'Yo sí.' **Dijo la chica como si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado.** 'Ted, trae algo de tomar por favor.' **Ted arrugo la frente haciendo su cabello color naranja. ¿Por qué tenía que traerle al…?**

 _Ohh… esta chiquilla sabe lo que hace._

'Seguro.' **Dijo Ted como si nada.**

'¿Tú quieres algo, Fidelma?' **Dominique le pregunto a la Ravenclaw.**

'Seguro.' **Dijo la Ravenclaw tratando de saber que tramaba la Gyrffindor. Conocía a la "encantadora" hermana de su mejor amiga.** 'sabes que, debería de ir contigo.' **Le dijo a Ted que comenzó a negar.**

'Oh vamos Fide, estoy seguro que su diminuto cerebro le da para eso.' **Dijo la Gryffindor tomando del antebrazo a la Ravenclaw.** 'Ted, estaremos cerca de la fogata.' **Dominique dijo sin voltear a verlo.** 'Andando.' **Dominique le dijo a Peter que estuvo tentado a irse con Ted, porque la energía que Dominique emitía era algo peligrosa.** 'Peter…' **Dominique se volteo a verlo. Fidelma arrugo la frente al ver al chico que acompañaba a Dominique, no era el típico que siempre la acompañaba.** 'Tenemos que irnos.' **Dijo la chica soltando a Fidelma para tomar a Peter del abrazo.** 'Nos vemos Teddy.' **Dijo la chica como si nada, jalando a Peter a la salida.**

'Dominique te quiero en tu habitación.' **Ted dijo alejándose de Fidelma, que solo miro con fastidio a Dominique y trato de ubicar de nuevo a Teddy, habiendo entendido la movida de ambos.**

'¡Teddy!' **La Ravenclaw grito molesta pero con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro.**

 **Teddy camino entre la gente escuchando cada vez mas cerca la voz de la chica, miro a la gente que seguía divirtiéndose, pero que benditos eran ellos de no tener los problemas de él. Se detuvo y tomo jalo del brazo a un chico que tenía una bandana roja en el cuello.**

'¿Por qué te la quitaste?' **Ted le dijo cerca a Remus que solo miraba como Ted apretaba mas su brazo.**

'Me estas lastimando.' **Dijo el licántropo señalando su brazo, pero al ver a Ted denuevo tenso y mirando a todas partes decidió dejarlo pasar, igual ni le dolía.** '¿Encontraste a James?' **Ted negó.**

'encontré algo peor.' **Dijo el chico y Remus alzó una ceja incrédulo.**

'Explícate.' **Remus trono los dedos frente a él, Ted parpadeo y le sonrió divertido. Remus lo miro y alzó ambas cejas con un rostro algo inocente pero insistente.**

'No hagas eso.' **Ted le sonrió de lado divertido.** 'me distraes.' **Dijo juguetón, Remus miro de reojo algo incomodo por su sonrisa.** 'O hazlo si quieres.' **Dijo Ted aun nervioso por cada mirada incomoda de su padre.**

'James, Ted.' **Rmeus le recordó.** 'James, para ir a cerrar el agujero.' **Ted asintió concentrándose.**

'Tienes razón, tengo que concentrarme. Tengo que encontrar a James.' **Remus sonrió conmovido al ver la forma en la que Ted tomaba sus palabras con importancia.**

'es una pena que tengamos ese agujero peligroso en el bosque… la fiesta se ve genial.' **Ted lo miro sorprendido y encantado le sonrió.** 'bueno Sirius y James siempre lo hacen genial.'

'Sí, yo… bueno si lo hacen genial. Pero… nosotros, me refiero a que yo…' **Se señalo con poca modestia, Remus alzó una ceja y rió.** 'Tengo talento también. Que no te sorprenda que alguien te lo diga.' **Remus miro a su alrededor con una sonrisa.**

'Pues lo que yo escuche es que a alguien le debías un chocolate y también su tarea de astronomía.' **Ted pintó su cabello de amarillo pastel y palideció.**

'Oh no, lo olvide…' **Dijo Ted con agravio. Remus rió. Ted se dio cuenta y pintó su cabello azul mientras que su piel volvió a su tono natural.** 'bueno, me alegra que te diviertas Remus. Aunque sea con mis desgracias…' **Remus negó disculpándose.** 'No adelante, es genial verte sonreír.' **Remus se detuvo de golpe y desvio la mirada. Ted se dio un puñetazo mental recordando las palabras de Peter.** 'Lo siento, no…'

'Ted esta bien.' **El licántropo negó, no pensaba escuchar las explicaciones incomodas del metamorfomago.**

'no es que… la mayoría del tiempo te he visto preocupado…' **Remus abrió los ojos y medito en esas palabras.** 'o sino dormido.' **Dijo entre risas, Remus lo miro y asintió pensando.** 'es bueno verte sonreír.' **Dijo el chico algo tímido.** 'no sé… no te lo tomes a mal por favor.' **Remus negó dejando pasar lo que fuera que fuera a decir. Sabía que sería incomodo.** 'cuando sonries, me siento bien… me pone feliz sin importar todos los problemas que tengo encima.' **Dijo entre risas.** 'Yo… quisiera decirte, pero… ya sabes.' **Remus asintió.** 'como sea, lo único que quiero que entiendas cuando me escuches hablar así…' **Remus rió al ver como Teddy hablaba prácticamente con las manos.** 'es que eres alguien muy importante para mi… muy importante Remus.' **Dijo Ted con una mirada de niño pequeño. Remus no pudo resistirse, de nuevo sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo y lamerlo, así que entendió y asintió.** 'Genial…' **Dijo el metamorfomago poniendo su cabello mas azulado que antes. Remus rió.**

'¡Teddy!' **Remus volteo a ver y notó a una chica que le sonreía y saludaba.**

'Creo que te busca esa chic…'

'Ignórala.' **Dijo Ted tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo de nuevo de ahí. '** Espera' **Ted se detuvo y le puso de nuevo la bandana cubriéndole el rostro.**

'Cada vez que haces eso, me siento como un criminal…' **¬¬ Ted se disculpo con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

'Créeme, es por tu propio bien.' **Dijo el metamorfomago.** 'Mis problemas son iguales que las fiestas de Sirius y James.' **Remus lo miro y rió.**

'apuesto a que son el doble.' **Ted lo miro y rió, para terminar asintiendo.**

'¡Teddy!'

'Y ese en especial, es realmente peligroso.' **Dijo el chico tomando a Remus de la mano y jalándolo lejos de Fidelma.** 'pase lo que pase no te quites esa cosa.'

'Pero no puedo respirar bien.' **Dijo Remus solo para fastidiar.**

'Lo siento de verdad…' **No pudo continuar al escuchar la preocupación de Teddy. Y volteo a ver a su mano. No entendía, si Teddy no estaba enamorado de él ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa manera tan cariñosa? ¿Por qué lo tomaba de la mano? Eso no era normal. No conocía a ningún chico que le gustara tomarle la mano…**

 _Bueno Sirius lo hace… pero bueno, es Sirius y su estúpida Cenestésica. Ted no tiene nada que ver con él…_

'Por acá…' **Ted le dijo jalándolo entre la gente mientras a ratos volteaba a ver con pánico hacía atrás. Cambiando de rostro cada vez, era algo impresionante pero extraño.**

'¿Qué le hiciste?' **Ted medito en contestar esa pregunta, le encantaba la idea de que su padre le preguntara cada vez mas cosas con naturalidad pero… no sabía si quería escuchar ese lado de su hijo. Porque después de todo iba a ver un momento en le que le diría que es su hijo.**

'Es un larga historia…' **Dijo Ted sin mas.** 'Te la contare esta noche ¿Qué te parece?' **Le miro sonriente.** 'Ya sabes… sino puedes dormir de nuevo.' **Remus asintió recordando esas terribles visiones que no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño.** 'Escuche que te gusta el pokar y los Beatles…' **Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido.** 'Compre chocolate y no sé… suena como una pijamada de chicas pero…' **Remus rió aceptándolo.** 'somos chicos y… no es una pijamada.'

'porque nosotros decidimos que no lo es.' **Remus le siguió el juego. Ted asintió sonriéndole divertido.**

'Pues claro, nosotros somos los malditos dueños de los nombres.' **Dijo Ted vanidoso. Remus rió.**

'Seguro…' **Dijo Remus con sarcasmo. Ted rió.** 'no puedo estar mas maldito, créeme.' **Ted no entendió al principió pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar detenerse para reírse.**

'eres de verdad divertido.' **Remus dejo caer los hombros y se entretuvo con la risa de Ted.** 'bueno, solo ponte en mis zapatos.' **Dijo Ted desafiándolo pero Remus negó sabiendo que una noche cada mes era suficiente maldición.** 'son tres chicas y antes eran cuatro.'

'¿Dónde esta la maldición en eso? No seas patético…' **Dijo Remus abucheándolo. Ted rió y lo siguió.** 'bueno a menos que…' **Lo miro y Ted lo miro esperando a que continuara.** 'Olvídalo.' **Remus continuo tranquilo.** 'como sea, no veo como 3 chicas sean algo malo.'

'están locas. Y una es mi ex novia.' **Dijo Ted pensando en todo lo que tuvo que hacer para deshacerse también de Kai.**

'Disfrútalo Teddy. Hay quienes no tenemos la oportunidad de llamar la atención de una.' **Dijo el chico suspirando largo y pensando en Dorcas. Ted lo miro de reojo y notó su semblante callado y algo sensible.**

'Oye…' **Se lo iba a decir, le diría que había encontrado a alguien al final y que lo amaba completamente con locura y bondad. Que no valía la pena en las otras chicas con las que había salido, porque su madre lo amaba, lo había amado hasta el último día de su vid… no, no podía hacerlo.** '…ya encontraras a alguien.' **Remus resoplo escuchando la típica frase de "sanación".**

'No es cierto.' **Dijo Remus, no supo porque quiso ser honesto con él, algo le dijo que estaba a salvo con Ted y no se arrepintió cundo lo escucho reír. En vez de sentirse mal sintió ese pequeño inconveniente hacerse diminuto.** 'me alegra que te diviertas con mi fallida vida amorosa.' **Ted negó aun riéndose.** 'Sí se nota.' **Remus le dijo con una sonrisa escondida debajo de la bandana.**

'No es eso.' **Dijo Ted tomándolo del brazo, Remus alzó una ceja y negó.** 'es que no tienes idea de nada.' **Remus lo miro impresionado.**

'Mas bien tú no entiendes nada. Olvidas que es lo que me pasa cada mes…' **Ted miro a su alrededor y sonrió asintiendo.** 'es el sueño de toda chica ¿no?' **Ted apretó los labios y dejo caer los hombros.** '¿Qué significa eso?' **Ted sonrió juguetón y Remus abrió la boca sin poder creer, no, no debía de creer ni dejarse llevar por ese pensamiento.** 'No. es imposible.' **Dijo el licántropo realista.**

'escucha Remus.' **Ted paso un brazo por su espalda para recargarse en él. Remus levanto los hombros y Ted lo dejo en paz disculpándose con una mirada.** 'solo digo que si alguien del futuro te dice que encontraras a alguien, te sugiero que lo escuches.' **Remus sonrió al escucharlo y un cosquilleo le nació en el estomago.** '¿de acuerdo?'

'la verdad… es que no quiero a nadie nuevo.' **Ted se detuvo y lo miro nervioso.** 'Yo…' **Remus sonrió, con esa sonrisa que Ted sabía y conocía a la perfección.**

'Oye no…' **Dijo el metamorfomago con algo de miedo.** 'escucha, tienes que creerme ella es…'

'¡Teddy!' **Fidelma saltó al encontrarlo y saber que estaba escasos metros de él.**

'¡Ella es peligrosa! Andando…' **Dijo Teddy dejando el tema de las chicas para tomar a Remus de la mano y alejarse de nuevo de la chica.**

'Espera a que le cuente a Sirius…' **Remus le dijo divertido y Ted solo trago saliva sin poder, ni querer decirle algo a su papá.**

'Me alegra que te diviertas con mi fallida vida amorosa.' **Remus lo miro y sintió como esa frase había sacudido algo en él. Como cuando te escuchas a ti mismo en el eco. Era raro.**

 **Caminaron entre la gente apurados. Ted saludo a la gente que lo saludaba. Remus saludo a la gente que también lo saludaba. Remus estuvo seguro que le dieron mínimo 5 vueltas a la sala común de Hufflepuff, pero no le dijo nada a Ted porque se veía muy seguro de lo que hacía.**

'Entonces ¿Qué le hiciste a esa chica?' **Remus dijo deseando ese vaso que unos estudiantes frente a ellos sostenían distraídamente.**

'ehmmm yo…' **Ted trago saliva.** 'es una larga historia, de verdad…' **Dijo el chico y Remus lo detuvo.**

'No puedo mas…' **Remus dijo entre risas.** '¿Crees que si nos sentamos dictemos nuestra sentencia?' **Ted rió ante el tono simpático de su padre.** 'La amenazamos con una de mis mordidas, funciono con Sirius…' **Dijo Remus tomando asiento. Ted aun sin estar muy seguro miro a su alrededor antes de sentarse junto a él. Remus tomó una bebida que había cerca y se la llevo a los labios.**

'Si quieres algo de tomar… yo puedo…' **Ted se dispuso a atenderlo pero Remus lo detuvo.**

'No.' **Dijo el chico mirándolo a los ojos.** 'No quieres dejarme solo con ellos.' **Miro de reojo a los compañeros de Ted, que los ignoro cuando lo felicitaron por el juego.**

'Oye… no les vas a hacer nada.' **Ted se sentó de nuevo con él pero Remus no estaba de humor para seguir hablando del mismo tema.**

'no hay que arriesgarnos.' **Le dijo amable.** 'Además, por lo que escuche. No ataca si estas cerca.' **Ted pintó su cabello azul turquesa cuando lo escucho.**

'Bueno…' **Ted trató de ser modesto pero… no podía alegrarse de escuchar eso.** 'La verdad es que es una conexión que tenemos.' **Remus no supo si debía de felicitarlo o alejarse de ahí. Decidió quedarse mejor y cambiar el tema.**

'como digas…' **Remus dijo entre risas. Ted intensifico el color de su cabello, haciendo que algunos chicos de su alrededor aplaudieran. Remus los miro de reojo y le sonrió sintiéndose extrañamente orgulloso de él.** 'anda, dime que le hiciste a esa chica.' **Ted lo miro y se sonrojo.**

'de acuerdo…' **Ted se le acerco y Remus se puso algo nervioso al verlo hacerlo.** 'pero solo ten en cuenta que estaba mal en esa época…' **Remus levanto la ceja y se alejo ligeramente, recordó que no sabía nada de ese chico.** 'No quiero que creas que soy un idiota, estaba confundido y acaba de terminar una relación… o algo así.' **Dijo Ted vacilando. Remus alzó una ceja.**

'¿Sabes? No tienes que decirme…' **Remus se arrepintió y Ted solo quito ese azul en su cabello para mostrar una rubia cabellera.** 'no es de mi incumbencia y…'

'Me acosté con ella.' **Ted dijo de golpe desesperadamente tratando de no cortar ese "momento" que estaba teniendo con su padre. Remus se quedo con la boca en la palabra para levantar la mirada y verificar si había escuchado bien y por la cara de Ted, lo había hecho.** 'solo fue una vez, desgraciadamente su primera vez…' **El chico hundió su rostro en el respaldo del sillón avergonzado.** 'ella se enamoro, pero yo solo…' **Remus suspiro escuchando esta historia otra vez… la única diferencia era la voz de culpa que Ted usaba. Sirius nunca utilizaba esa voz.**

 _Sería un milagro que lo hiciera…_

'¿No pudiste evitarlo?' **Ted asintió chillando con dolor. Remus negó haciendo sentir peor al metamorfomago.**

'¡pero inmediatamente me arrepentí!' **Ted se defendió al ver la cara de desaprobación de su padre.** 'trate de disculparme pero ella comenzó a odiarme…'

'¿me pregunto por qué?' **Ted asintió sintiéndose terrible ahora que su propio padre lo decía.** 'La hiciste sentir como si fuera un ob…'

'¡Pero me disculpe!' **Remus lo miro serió y Teddy solo sonrió nervioso.** 'Trate de hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?' **Remus negó con desaprobación.** 'algo así… pero ella realmente me trataba mal y cuando ustedes llegaron, me hicieron meditar de lo cobarde que estaba siendo y fui a disculparme directamente con ella.'

'¿Hicimos que?' **Remus dijo cruzado de brazos y sonriente, divertido de las caras expresivas del chico y de la forma en la que hablaba. Ted lo miro y asintió repetitivo.**

'me disculpe y creí que todo se había arreglado, pero ahora no deja de seguirme y besarme, es como si estuviera de nuevo enamorada…'

 _Tal vez si sea algo de Sirius._

'bueno… me gustaría ayudarte pero…' **Remus resoplo sabiendo que las chicas no era su tema fuerte.** 'creo que solo lo arruinaría mas.' **Ted rió y negó, mirándolo.**

'ya lo haces.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer lo hombros. Remus trago saliva y desvió la mirada cuando sintió nuevamente que los ojos de Ted lo estaban examinando.** 'de verdad me alegra que…' **Ted se acerco mas a él para que lo escuchara.** 'Que hagamos esto, que… tengamos confianza y…' **Remus lo miro y apretó los labios sintiéndose incomodo, aunque por una parte también se alegraba de esta confianza tan repentina que sentía por Ted. No entendía porque se preocupaba por él, pero… de alguna forma sentía que era su deber hacerlo. Que tenia que cuidarlo, porque por alguna razón sentía que no tenía a nadie.**

 _Tal vez solo sea porque se lo de sus padres. Quizá es solo empatía._

'Ted.' **Remus lo detuvo y Ted lo miro con ojos abiertos, esperando con anhelo las palabras de su padre.** 'yo…' **El licántropo bajo la mirada y Ted solo vio un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo miro apretándose las manos, tronando los huesos de sus dedos y según su terapeuta eso era señal de nerviosismo.** 'tal vez sea por esa cosa que vive…' **Se toco el pecho y Ted lo entendió.**

'El lobo.' **Remus levanto la mirada sintiendo un cálido sentimiento en el estomago, porque en la forma en la que lo había dicho ese muchacho de Hufflepuff, no parecía tan malo después de todo vivir con el lobo. No parecía repugnante y él no se sintió por ese pequeño instante como la escoria que la sociedad decía que era. Por un momento se sintió normal.** 'esta bien. Escucha…' **Ted pensó y puso todo su empeño por que sus palabras no hicieran sentir incomodo a su papá esta vez.** 'entiendo que duela.' **Toco su mano, para que lo mirara y Remus solo se sintió poco a poco expuesto pero de una manera reconfortante.** 'sé por Sirius que no lo has pasado bien y apuesto a que asusta…' **Remus respiro asintiendo.** 'yo entiendo.' **Remus lo miro y esperaba que Ted no se sintiera ofendido si era incrédulo ante esa declaración.** 'entiendo que se siente despertar sintiéndote como un completo extraño.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros y con una sonrisa de resignación y Remus volvió a sentir las alarmas de alerta.** 'no precisamente por la metamorfomagia.' **Dijo el chico suspirando y Remus toco su mano inconscientemente solo para que supiera que estaba ahí. Ted la miro y miro a su padre y algo le decía que ese era el momento. Porque su padre estaba ahí aun a pesar de que no lo supiera. Remus estaba conectado con él en ese instante.** 'los extraño.' **Dijo Ted honestamente soltando todo el aire que tenía ante la declaración e hizo un puchero cuando Remus acaricio su mano.** 'extraño a mis padres.'

'Ted…' **Remus se acerco sintiéndose completamente rendido ante lo que Ted mostraba.** 'No sé… no sé que puedo hacer para ayudarte, yo… si hay alguna forma…' **Ted le sonrió cada vez mas seguro de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, su papá era increíble, mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba.**

'Ya no quiero despertarme sintiéndome como un extraño… quiero…' **Ted lo miro y trago saliva, estaba nervioso… pero quería hacerlo.** 'Remus…' **Ted trago saliva y sintió un vacio en su estomago.** 'no… no eres Remus.' **Remus levanto la ceja.** 'Solo dime, solo llámame como se supone que tienes que hacerlo.'

'¿Ted de que hablas?' **Remus dijo sintiendo un extraño sentimiento en su pecho, sentía que la respiración se le iba y que una avalancha de poder trataba de oprimirlo. Sabía quien era, pero no entendía porque quería salir ahora. Quiza por Ted, quizá porque Ted era el único mago que no le temía a un hombre lobo.** 'Yo…' **Remus se toco el pecho sintiendo cada vez menos aire en sus pulmones.**

'Solo dime que vas a quedarte, dime que me quieres pap…' **Pero Remus ya no pudo escuchar mas porque esa fuerza que sentía oprimirlo le provoco un zumbido en los oídos e inmediatamente una presión en la cabeza.**

'¡Ah!' **Remus grito sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos. Ted lo miro preocupado y se acerco a él mirando a los demás, tuvo que cambiar incluso de aparecia por si alguien se acercaba.**

'¿Qué le sucede a Teddy?' **Escucho a algunos de sus compañeros preguntar.**

'¿Teddy estas bien?' **Ted miro a su alrededor y se tenso un poco al ver como la gente se decidia en acercarse. Pero miro a su padre y eso lo preocupo mas.**

'Remus…' **Ya le había dicho papá pero con la gente acercándose era mejor mantener perfil bajo…**

 _Lo mas posible…_

'¿Qué tienes…? Dime que estas bien…' **Dijo Ted tocando su hombro mientras que Remus se avento al sofá enterrando su rostro en uno de los cojines por el dolor. Ted miro a su alrededor y vio la preocupación en las miradas de los otros.** 'esta bien.' **Dijo el chico con unos rizos pelirrojos y una nariz mas redonda de lo que era la suya, las pecas y los dientes de conejo distrajeron a cualquiera de la idea de que ese chico fuera el verdadero Ted Lupin.** 'Es solo… ya saben, no todos pueden con el Whisky Volcano.' **El chico levanto un vaso y todos entendieron para terminar riendo mas aliviados por la condición de "Ted".** 'Y le puso hielos de humo entonces… imagínense.' **Dijo el chico riendo torpemente, escuchando a un grupo proponerse a intentarlo. ya se encargaría de eso luego ahora lo importante era…** 'Papá…' **Ted se acerco y murmuro algo aterrado.** 'Oye… dime que estas bien.' **Dijo el chico sacudiendo el hombro de Remus, pero Remus solo gritaba ahogado en el cojin.** 'Grandiosa idea Teddy…' **Se regaño así mismo.** 'pero como se te ocurre…' **Gruño mientras masajeaba los hombros de su padre.** 'nadie esta preparado para escuchar que es padre.' **Dijo poniéndose en los zapatos de su padre.** 'Mucho menos así…' **Dijo entre risas, algo alivianado de que por fin hubiera soltado lo que quería decirle a Remus, ya sabría su reacción luego…** 'solo esperemos que sea buena.' **Dijo el chico aun masajeando los hombros del licántropo.** 'Y que Sirius no lo vea así.' **Dijo el chico levantando la mirada para mirar a su alrededor.**

 **Y es que Remus no había parado de sentir ese dolor en la cabeza por ningun momento, se aventó al sofá porque le rebasaba la energía y ahora ya había dejado de gritar porque cedió que esa energía se lo llevara, así que solo se rindió esperando que no hubiera sido una mala idea hacerlo…**

" _Sabes que tiene razón."_

 **No sabía quien era ese hombre pero algo le decía que lo conocía.**

" _y demonios, es gracioso pero tienen toda la razón."_

 **Tez morena y una sonrisa agradable, alto y esa voz profunda… trono la boca.**

" _no solo tiene los ojos de Lily, esa voz mandona… no sé, era ella en el cuerpo de él."_

 **De nuevo rió.**

" _Apuesto a que a esa edad, Lily se hubiera vuelto loca con la sola idea de estar en su cuerpo…"_

 **Y de repente todo se volvió melancolía y Remus pudo ver cierto tinte de cordura en aquel hombre.**

" _Remus, tal vez tu ganaste el duelo pero… si James estuviera aquí, no hubiera necesitado la varita para hacerte entrar en razón…"_ **lo escucho suspirar.** _"Sirius hubiera…"_

" _Lo sé."_ **Miro a ese hombre y su semblante se relajo.**

" _vas a estar bien."_ **Se acerco a él con una sonrisa.** _"tienes que volver… tienes que decirle a Teddy que lo amas."_

 **Remus sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago. Y despertó al escuchar la risa del hombre.**

' _escuche que era Teddy y por esa sonrisa parece ser una buena idea."_

 **Remus asintió y camino a la salida, para después voltear de nuevo con ese hombre.**

" _no soy una buena opción, ambos lo sabemos. Solo voy a causarle vergüenza y… obstáculos, no será normal. Su vida no será nunca normal solo porque soy esto."_ **Remus se escucho decir con una voz quebrada, ronca y titubeante.** _"no tiene que pasar por esto. Es… es tan joven."_ **Se sintió avergonzado, lo sabía podía sentirlo.**

 **El hombre asintió y metió las manos en los bolsillos.**

" _y por eso mismo no merece que te vayas así. Eres todo lo que tiene y al parecer es también todo lo que tienes tú."_ **Remus sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.** _"se como eres… Remus Lupin; James me platico tantas veces lo difícil que era convencerte amigo."_ **El hombre rió caminando a la ventana para ver el paisaje. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba.** _"necesitas una razón suficientemente cuerda para hacerlo ¿cierto?"_ **Remus asintió y el hombre rió.** _"Te podría decir que lo hagas por lo de su padre. No lo ha visto desde… bueno ya sabes."_ **El hombre se vio algo triste.** _"yo podría decirte eso Remus y quizá eso sea suficiente. No soy Sirius, ni James…"_ **Le sonrió.** _"No voy a convencerte de que eso es una excusa y que vas a volver porque realmente amas estar cerca de ese ser humano… caótico y terriblemente torpe."_ **Ambos rieron.** _"No voy a hacerlo como ellos. Porque no es importante al final la razón… solo importa que lo hagas. Así que no tienes que sentirte culpable conmigo por no ser lo suficientemente "valiente", Remus. Si necesitas la excusa de sus padres para quedarte. Úsala amigo, en tiempos como este cualquier cosa es suficiente para intentar ser feliz. Y tú mi buen amigo… mereces ser feliz."_ **Asintió y el hombre le dio un abrazo fuerte para después dirigirlo a la puerta.**

" _¡Shackelbott te necesitan abajo!"_ **El hombre lo miro y sonrió para despedirse de él.**

" _Espero de verdad estar ahí para conocer al buen Teddy."_

" _Lo estarás."_

" _y espero verte junto a él ese día, Remus…"_ **Remus escucho la última frase haciendo eco en su cabeza, su nombre no dejo de resonar en su cabeza, mas profundo, mas lejano y la imagen se oscurecía, se oscurecía devolviéndole el aire, dejando esa presión atrás, su cuerpo nuevamente liviano y…**

'Remus, por favor…' **Lo escucho. Y la verdad le provoco algo de miedo.** 'Okay, lo siento… creo que me acelere un poco, pero… solo quiero… dime que estas bien por favor.' **Remus trago saliva y se golpeo mentalmente al sentir ese calido sentimiento en su estomago.**

 _No… debe de haber una explicación. Esa… esa visión… no puede ser cierta. Yo… Shackelbott se ve grande y éramos casi de la edad… Teddy es… ¡además a mi no me gustan los chicos! Pero… ¿Qué demonios es lo que me pasa? ¿Quién demonios soy?_

'Remus…' **Ted sonó sufrido y algo cansado, la verdad comenzaba a convencerse que su padre estaba dormido.** 'genial… tendré que esperar a que despierte para saber si me escucho.'

'¡mira quien es!' **Remus abrió los ojos y se levanto de golpe cuando escucho esa voz. Teddy lo miro sonriente recuperando todas las energías de antes pero no pudo decir nada porque Remus puso sus manos en la cintura y hablo mandon.**

'¿Qué mierda es lo que tienes en la cabeza James?' **James abrió los ojos y le mostro a Sirius con ambos brazos a Remus, como si este fuera su mas grande orgullo. Sirius asintió algo sonrojado de las mejillas y con los ojos ligeramente mas oscuros que antes.** '¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se encontraron?' **Remus dijo sabiendo que Sirius había tomado también.**

'Oh vamos Lunático, no es como si no supieras que iba a pasar.' **Sirius manoteo con un poco mas de ligereza que de costumbre, Remus lo miro con disgusto.** 'Quita esa cara… luces adorable cuando te enojas.' **El chico Black se dejo caer en medio de Ted y Remus, sin saber que el chico de rizos rojizos era Ted.** '¿es tuyo?' **Ted negó con algo de molestia también.** 'Genial.' **Dijo el chico Black para empinarse el vaso a la boca.** '¿Dónde esta tu margarita? **Remus lo miro y se giro con James.**

'¿y bien?' **Remus abrió los brazos. James resoplo y dejo caer los hombros.** 'No iremos a ver la cosa en el bosque ¿cierto?' **Siguió a James con la mirada, James se sentó prácticamente sobre Ted.** 'James, es una persona en lo que te sientas.' **Dijo Remus sin querer mirar a Ted a la cara.**

'De hecho soy…'

''¡Hey, pedazo de imbeshil!' **James le dijo a Sirius entre risas y el chico Black rió.** 'Muévete, asfixio a alguien…' **Dijo James empujándolo hacia Remus que fue golpeado accidentalmente por la mano de Sirius.**

'Sirius…' **Remus quito su mano con fastidio. Sirius lo volteo a ver y le mando un beso solo provocando que Ted se pusiera rojo del enojo y Remus le aventara del rostro.**

'¡Oh, mushashos... El amor es difishil!' **Sirius y él rieron.** 'Yo sé de eshoo…' **Dijo el chico mirando a Ted sin saber que era el metamorfomago. Sirius rió el doblemente de fuerte mostrando el sarcasmo en su voz.**

'Seguro… por Evans ¿cierto? Lo dices por todo el amor que esa pelirroja te tiene.' **Sirius rió apoyándose en el hombro de Remus para reírse, el licántropo levanto el hombro para que se quitara y se cruzo de brazos.**

'Déjame en pash… Idiota.' **Dijo el chico empujándolo, para después reír.** 'ella me ama… me besho y… yo la beshe y fue… fue… hermoshoo… yo sé, sé que me ama…' **Remus los miro incrédulos a ambos.**

'Si como sea.' **Remus dijo sin importarle lo mas mínimo el estado de esos dos. Se sentía algo traicionado e ignorado.** '¿Dónde esta Peter?' **Les dijo directo y serio. James y Sirius lo miraron y luego se miraron. Remus rodo los ojos.**

'Eshtaba contigo…' **James señalo a Sirius. Sirius negó.**

'Esta con la pelirroja, ya sabes…' **Salto sobre el sillón repetitivamente; Remus lo miro con asco, mientras James reía de las caras de esos dos.**

'Oye idiota.' **Ted se levanto molesto.** '¿Con que pelirroja se fue?' **Sirius volteo a verlo, lo señalo tratando de saber si lo reconocía.**

'Tú…'

'Sí soy yo, idiotas.' **Ted se levanto y Remus solo lo miro sonriendo ligeramente. Le agradaba que les hablara así, al menos en este momento.** '¿Qué demonios hicieron?' **James y Sirius lo miraron y rieron.**

'No.' **Dijo James.** 'No she quien esh…' **Remus rodo los ojos sabiendo que aun a pesar de la reacción de Teddy, no era suficiente con James y Sirius.**

 _Mucho menos ebrios._

'te entiendo.' **Sirius rio señalando divertido a James.** 'yo también…' **Rió bobo.** 'Creí que sabía quien era pero… pff… no, no sé quien mierda es este imbécil.' **Ese rizado pelo se hizo extremadamente rizado y rojo, rojo rojo…**

'Mira esh como el de Lily.' **James señalo el cabello del chico.**

'Espero que les golpe la cara.' **Remus dijo recargándose en el sillón.**

'Soy yo…' **Teddy dijo ronco y molesto.** 'Soy…'

'¡Teddy!' **a Teddy se le deshicieron los rizos y el cabello se le volvió amarillo. Lorcan lo saludo directamente a él, no podía entender como es que Lorcan si sabía que él era el verdadero Teddy y Molly quien lo conocía mas no lo viera. Estaba en eso hasta que un aplauso lo distrajo.**

'¡Si Teddy!' **James le dijo sonriente a Sirius. Señalando a Remus que solo rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'Entonces si era quien pensaba que era.' **Dijo Sirius entre risas.** '¿Puedes creer lo increíble que somos?' **Remus lo empujo hasta que sintió que alguien lo había jalado por la túnica.**

'¿en que estabas pensando?' **Molly termino por empujar a Sirius para voltearse con Remus.** '¿Cómo pudiste traerlo aquí?' **Remus miro a Sirius sin saber que estaba pasando. Teddy negó y camino a la pelirroja que estaba segura que Remus era Teddy.**

'ehmm yo…' **Remus levanto su dedo índice para señalar a Teddy pero la pelirroja lo manoteo con rudeza.** '¡Auch!'

'Eso…' **Remus escucho decir a Sirius algo emocionado.**

'No empieces con eso.' **La pelirroja de Gryffindor callo a Sirius que solo se acomodo mostrando una sonrisa. Molly se volteo de nuevo con "Ted".** '¿Sabes que peligroso es lo que hiciste? Él es un…' **La chica se le acerco a Remus que solo se hizo para atrás por la distancia en la que estaba.** 'es un hombre lobo.' **Remus agacho la mirada algo avergonzado.**

'No…' **Teddy hablo pero su voz fue ahogada por otro grito.**

'¡Teddy!' **Teddy ahogo un grito cuando vio a Fidelma frente a Molly.** 'Te encontré, Teddy…' **Remus negó en corto mirando a Molly, que miro a Fidelma algo fastidiada.**

 _¡Me lleva! ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué soy la única persona que tiene este tipo de suerte? ¿¡tenía que aparecerse ahora!? ¿Por qué no me parte un rayo ahora mismo, mejor? No… estoy bromeando con eso._

'James…' **Teddy se sentó junto a James, desesperado por ayuda.** 'James… necesito, necesito que me ayuden.'

'Shhhh… esto eshta intereshaante…' **James le paso una mano por la cara y Teddy solo chillo con nerviosismo sabiendo que James no lo iba ayudar.**

'Vámonos, cariño…' **Fidelma tomo a Remus de la mano jalándolo.** '¿Qué te paso en la cara?' **La Ravenclaw le señalo las cicatrices y Remus volteo a ver a Teddy.** 'Da igual, te ves adorable y deseable también, mi cazador…' **Remus se sonrojo de golpe al ver a Fidelma morderse el labio.**

'Espera es que… yo… yo no…' **Remus dijo negando, algo trabado.** 'Sirius…' **Dijo el chico y Sirius resoplo con algo de fastidio para levantarse. Fidelma lo miro y alzó una ceja.**

'Anda… ve y diviértete un poco.' **Dijo el chico manoteando al aire, Fidelma sonrió jalando a "Ted". Molly bufo indignada, mirándolo molesta.**

'¿Qué es lo que haces? No se puede ir.' **Teddy sonrió al escuchar a Molly, molesta con Sirius.** 'Tenemos que encontrar a ya sabes quien.' **Teddy asintió al mismo tiempo que Remus que trataba de convencer a la Ravenclaw que negaba acercandose mas a él.**

'¿Qué dices?' **Sirius rió en la cara de Molly.** 'Vete con él, créeme lo necesita.' **Fidelma sonrió jalando a "Ted" del brazo para llevarlo a un lugar mas privado.**

 _¡No! ¡No idiota! ¿y yo soy el de cerebro de lechuga? ¡No puede irse con ella! Tengo que hacer algo… tienes que hacer algo Teddy Lupin… Eres un Lupin y un Tonks y… mierda ¿que hagoMollyyapusoesamirada!_

'¡No te atrevas a dar otro paso Edward Teddy Lu…!'

'¡bésala, bésala!' **Ted gruño y James que estaba metido en todo esto asintió. Dejándose llevar por todo esto empujó a Sirius a Molly, Molly volteo ante ese gruñido pero no pudo hacer nada mas que quedarse con la palabra en la boca, para abrir los ojos con horror al ver a un Sirius poseído por los efectos del Whisky Volcano y ceder a ese placer de besar a una chica, un placer al que no podía negarse… mucho menos alcoholizado. James aplaudió y le dio un codazo a Lorcan que miro la escena confundido.**

 **Sirius había tomado a Molly de las mejillas para besarla como lo había querido hacer desde hace semanas atrás. Molly mantuvo los ojos abiertos sin saber que hacer, su piel se torno roja al instante que sus labios percibieron los del chico de ojos grises por el que había estado alucinando desde el día en el que lo vio; sintió como el aire poco a poco se le iba, era estúpido y no podía explicarse como seguía viva, sentía sus mejillas a punto de explotar y los pulmones comprimidos, era extraño pero completamente satisfactorio. Solo podía sentir las manos de Sirius en sus mejillas, podía oler su aroma que aunque estuviera combinado con alcohol lo hacía ser mas atractivo. Su respiración golpeando su piel solo la hacía transpirar mas de lo normal, no tenía idea de cómo lucia pero algo le decía que era un desastre. El estomago quería explotarle, las mariposas se habían convertido en un enjambre de abejas que revoloteaban provocando cosquilleo en su piel y esa lengua… no tenía idea de porque pero no le daba asco, no sabía ni siquiera cuando había entrado en su boca pero no parecía ser tan desagradable como había imaginado. Sus manos se sostuvieron de él, tenían que hacerlo porque iba a desmayarse, sus rodillas temblaron y al parecer Sirius lo notó porque sus manos bajaron hacía su cintura con total soltura para sostenerla apretándola mas a él, mientras que ahora mordía sus labios y Molly soltaba un sonido del cual iba a estar avergonzada durante un largo tiempo. Esa no era la forma en la que se tenía que comportar, ella ni siquiera lo conocía, ni siquiera tenía que estarlo besando, era el padrino muerto de su Tío y eso sonaba tan mal, pero…**

'Molly…' **Molly cerró los ojos de impotencia, no podía… su corazón le dolió al escuchar a Sirius pronunciar su nombre de esa manera. Como si lo necesitara, como si la necesitara… con voz borracha y perdida, ahogada y desesperada. La chica apretó su agarre rindiéndose, no le importaba que tan mal era la idea de que ella fuera besada por el padrino del famoso Harry Potter. Todo su cuerpo le gritaba que era algo que anhelaba desde el primer momento en el que vio sus ojos grises directamente y ahora podía con eso, podía si Sirius seguía sosteniéndola de esa manera; fuerte, segura y…**

'¡No!' **Molly lo empujo cuando sintió las manos de Sirius pasar de su espalda a su trasero. Sirius y ella se miraron; labios hinchados, mejillas sonrojadas, cabello despeinado… Molly parecía un ángel para Sirius, una tentadora opción de cómo terminar esa noche. El chico mordió su labio y Molly solo abrió los ojos asustada por esa mirada y tal vez era por el alcohol pero Sirius quería robársela y no regresarla jamás. Y bueno ahora que había corroborado que Molly no estaba tan indispuesta decidió que era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Pero al primer paso que dio una mano pecosa lo regreso directo con una fuerte bofetada al sillón donde James y Lorcan veían todo.**

'Y esha es otra forma de deshir no…' **James miro con ojos perdidos a su amigo, que lo miraba algo molesto mientras sobaba su mejilla.** 'Lily lo usha mushoo...' **Dijo el chico James recordando a la pelirroja que le quitaba el sueño, para sorpresa de todos James suspiro sonriente.**

'Estas loco…' **Dijo el chico Black con los pies de vuelta en la tierra.**

'Lo siento, lo siento… yo…' **Molly dijo algo apenada al ver la mejilla roja.** 'No quería… bueno…' **Sirius comenzó a marearse con el balbuceo de la pelirroja.** 'Es que tú… me viste… yo… y tú…' **Lo miro y se sonrojo de nuevo.** 'Es que…'

'tranquila.' **Sirius dijo finalmente, Molly levanto la mirada boquiabierta y Sirius tuvo que voltear la mirada para no lanzarse de nuevo a esos labios hinchados y rosados.** 'Sí, no fue… apropiado.' **Dijo el chico mirando el techo y Molly asintió en corto sintiendo alivio pero también ligera decepción.** 'Pero Molly…' **La pelirroja levanto la mirada y notó a Sirius sobar su mejilla curiosamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.** 'me da gusto que sepas exactamente como mandarle el mensaje a un idiota. Eso dolió…' **Molly se sintió algo mal y se acerco a mirar el golpe pero al sentir la mano de Sirius decidió retirarla, no sabía y no quería dejarse expuesta ante el chico Black.**

 _Aunque seamos honestos es muy seguro que ya lo sepa._

'y me llego el mensaje.' **Dijo Sirius sonriéndole como si nada. Molly asintió en cortó y desvió la mirada avergonzada por todo. Aun no podía quitarse la sensación de tener a Sirius cerca.** 'aunque… eso no significa que me arrepiente de haberlo hecho.' **Molly levanto la mirada con los ojos abiertos y sonrojada una vez mas. Sirius rió y peino su cabello con ternura.** 'Eres adorable.' **Le dijo y a Molly le dieron ganas de correr por toda la escuela mientras gritaba de alegría. Su sonrisa mostraba que estaba contenta con la respuesta de Sirius, que la miraba de reojo sintiéndose como un pavorreal.**

'¡Woahhh!' **James se acerco y le toco la mejilla tosco.** '¡Eso eshtaa rojishimo! Te dio tu mereshido amigo…' **James le dijo con una sonrisa boba y Sirius solo lo empujo de la cara.** 'Por shierto…' **James regreso a su lugar.** 'Lorcan, no entendió que fue todo eshto…' **Dijo señalando a Sirius y a Molly. Molly cerró los ojos avergonzada, recordando que había tenido publico. Sirius miro a Molly, que solo negaba con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.**

'Bueno Ravee…' **Molly se detuvo para escuchar a Sirius.** 'así es como se calla a alguien en un momento de crisis.' **Molly abrió los ojos y pensó en lo que había dicho.**

'Teddy.' **Miro a Sirius y luego a ese chico que había gruñido.** 'No era…' **Señalo a hacía donde había estado Remus.** 'él no era…' **Sirius negó y Molly se avergonzó de nuevo.** 'pero… Teddy…'

'es tu culpa por tener a un amigo metamorfomago…' **Sirius le dijo y Molly se sintió terrible por haber tratado mal al padre de Teddy.** 'ahora…' **Dijo Sirius levantándose y tomo un florero que había cerca.** 'Tenemos que buscar a ese idiota.' **Arrojo las flores y le pidió a Lorcan que se moviera, para tirarle toda el agua a James, que solo saltó impresionado.**

'¿¡Qué mierda!?' **El Potter grito mojado. Sirius dejo el florero y sacudió sus manos. Molly miraba sin entender.**

'Lunático esta en peligro.' **James trono la boca algo fastidiado.** 'Además, amigo… apestas.' **Dijo entre risas. James escupió un poco de agua que había caído en su boca. Sirius mientras estiro su mano hacía Molly, que la miro sin comprender.** 'Anda, ángel tenemos que limpiar todo este desastre.' **Molly sonrió ligeramente y después de titubear un par de segundos tomo la mano del chico, para levantarse y así terminar de nuevo frente a frente.**

'No tienes idea en que desastre nos estamos metiendo.' **James dijo entre risas caminando delante de ellos y pensando en Ted y su padre; Remus Lupin.** 'Pero… no te lo diré hasta que termine de bañarme.' **Dijo el chico señalándose de pies a cabeza algo mojado.** 'Encárgate mientras tanto, guapo.' **Molly miro a Sirius de reojo que solo rió.** 'Te veo en la salida en media hora.'

'No vamos esperarte tanto señorita.' **Dijo Sirius bufando.** 'aunque bueno…' **Sirius miro de reojo a Molly y sonrió travieso.** 'Se exactamente como matar el tiempo.' **La pelirroja lo miro y pretendió que no había escuchado mientras que "disimuladamente" se alejaba del chico Black. James la miro y manoteo sin darle importancia.**

'Dale otra bofeteada de mi parte.' **Molly se puso roja una vez mas y solo desvió la mirada.**

'No seas tonto, tengo que besarla primero; ese es el procedimiento.' **Sirius dijo divertido por las caras apenadas de Molly. Todo este juego de coqueteo le era demasiado entretenido y divertido con alguien tan tímido como ella.**

'Pues qué esperas, idiota.' **James le siguió el juego para desgracia de Molly que solo se atraganto y empujo a Sirius.**

'¡Teddy!' **Dijo la pelirroja jalando a Lorcan de la manga y esquivando a Sirius para alejarse lo mas posible de él. Sirius y James rieron despidiéndose, por un corto momento.**

'¡Hey! no me dejes atrás ángel' **Molly se sonrojo cuando Sirius la tomo de la cintura.** 'Oye, si hacemos escándalo llamaremos la atención.' **Molly abrió los ojos al sentir la mano de Sirius bajar de su cintura.** 'Si nos quedamos juntos…' **La miro con su encantadora sonrisa número #15, haciendo que Molly sintiera cosquillas en los brazos.** 'podremos salir de esta ilesos.' **Le dijo a Lorcan.** 'E iremos a resolver lo de ese estúpido agujero, tranquila…' **detuvo a Molly antes de que hablara.** 'me da el tiempo de dejarte en la puerta de tu habitación, no voy a meterte en mas problemas chica centrada.'

'Gracias.' **Molly dijo con voz apretada. Sirius asintió cortésmente, como la pose con la que los Black tenían que portar. Haciendo lucir como si fuera parte de la realeza.** 'Tienes que estar jugando…' **la pelirroja pensó en voz alta sin creerse aun que lo había besado. Sirius la miro de reojo y a ese porte se le añadió una sonrisa juguetona.**

'no lo hago, Molly. No lo hago…' **Dijo el chico leyendo su mente.** 'además, me va encantar conocer tu habitación.' **Molly sintió la mano de Sirius bajar un poco mas y ahí fue cuando ha Molly le cayó todo en cuenta.**

'No-no-n-no vas a entrar a mi habitación.' **Dijo la chica cortada y muy torpe, alejándose del chico que solo rió al verla tratando con todas sus fuerzas de poner una mirada seria. Sirius sonrió encantado de la expresión recta de la chica. Y cínicamente dejo caer los hombros.**

'Igual tengo que sacar a Peter de ahí.' **Molly quedo boquiabierta rogando porque Dominique no hubiera hecho algo estúpido.** '¿O lo harás tú chica centrada?' **Molly ahora si lo miro molesta ante su notable ironía.**

'Cierra la boca.' **Dijo volteándole la mirada. Sirius rio.**

'Si, eso creí.'

 **OOoOO**

'¿Siempre haces esto?' **Peter le dijo entre risas a Dominique. Estaban sentados en uno de los jardines cerca del sauce boxeador. Esperando a los demás.**

'¿Hacer exactamente qué?' **Dominique le pregunto en esa pose altiva y segura, con un dejo de coqueteo. Peter sonrió de lado para después mirar a otra parte.** 'Peter…' **La chica rió al ver al chico quitarle la mirada.** 'me ofendes.' **Dijo divertida. Peter dejo caer los hombros.** '¿te parezco tan fea para ni siquiera voltear a verme?' **Peter bufo y la miro incrédulo.**

'Ni tú te crees eso.' **Dominique rió juguetona y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, que solo la miro de reojo tratando de no tensarse o ponerse nervioso. Con las palabras de Remus en su cabeza.**

 _Tienes que alejarte de ella. Remus tiene razón, esto… todo esto puede cambiar nuestra mentalidad o su mentalidad. Ya tenemos suficiente problemas como para también sentirme mal al respecto por lo que sea que le pase._

'Habla.' **Dominique pidió. Peter trago saliva y dejo vacilo.**

'No soy bueno hablando…' **Dijo el chico sabiendo lo torpe para hablar que era.** 'Las exposiciones en clase son mi punto débil y… no he salido con muchas chicas por mi estúpida forma de hablar.' **Dominique sonrió y lo miro de reojo.**

'sí, tú eres mas de actos ¿no?' **Dominique lo miro, pero Peter no lo hizo. Eso desespero un poco a la chica Weasley, de una forma competitiva y solo para hacerlo reaccionar dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.** 'Por eso nos acostamos desde el principio ¿cierto?' **Peter se atraganto, trabándose y sonrojándose agresivamente. Dominique rió complacida.**

'¿Por qué haces eso?' **Dijo Peter sin mirarla, molesto pero avergonzado mas que nada. Dominique seguía riendo.**

'¿Qué? ¿decir la verdad? Yo solo seguí tu punto y di un claro ejemplo de lo que dijiste.' **Peter asintió, esperando su turno para explicar.** 'Además Peter, es algo que paso y yo no me arrepiento de que pasara.' **Dijo la chica muy tranquila. Peter se detuvo y toda explicación que se había creado en su cabeza se disperso al escuchar a la chica.**

'¿de-de verdad?' **Dominique rió y asintió honesta y claramente. Peter la miro tratando de encontrar la trampa pero eso solo hizo que Dominique sonriera y se acercara a besarlo.**

'Peter… me agradas …' **Le dijo entre cada beso. Peter estaba quieto, como si un Petrificus Totalus lo hubiera atacado.** 'mucho…' **Se detuvo y lo miro así de cerca. Azul hielo contra azul aquamarino.** '¿No vas a decir nada?' **La chica rió quedo.**

'¿Por qué? Tú y yo no nos conocemos nada.' **Dijo el chico trayéndola a la realidad. Dominique asintió sin replicar.** 'yo no… no deberíamos… acercarnos tanto.' **Dominique bufo ante la ironía del asunto.**

'Es demasiado tarde para eso, ¿no crees Peter?' **Dijo la chica mirando hacía el cielo. Peter asintió, pero continuo queriendo exponer su punto.**

'Sí, pero… estamos a tiempo. Sí olvidamos lo que paso…' **Dominique lo miro de reojo algo seria. Peter titubeo.** 'no quiero arruinar nada.' **Fue honesto y le dio algo de importancia a ella. Sabía que eso le agradaría.** 'Tú y yo no somos del mismo tiempo…'

'no empieces.' **Dominique le dijo con fastidio.** 'Me basta y me sobra con Molly, gracias.' **Dijo deteniéndolo.** 'Prefiero la idea de disfrutar con lo que pasa.'

'pero puede afectarte.' **Peter le dijo de inmediato.** 'yo… si hago algo puedo cambiar tu forma de pensar, si esto…' **Se detuvo y bajo un poco la voz al señalarse junto a ella.** 'puede afectar tu forma de actuar.'

'No la mía.' **Dijo Dominique segura.** 'Tal vez la tuya Peter, pero yo se exactamente lo que quiero. Por eso no me da miedo esto…' **Dijo repitiendo el movimiento de Peter, pero con mas seguridad.** 'quiero conocerte y quiero seguir haciendo esto que hacemos.' **Peter se sintió algo intimidado pero estaba mas intrigado y por eso pregunto:**

'¿Y que se supone que estamos haciendo?' **Dominique lo miro y sonrió de lado para dejar caer los hombros. Peter sacudió insatisfecho de la respuesta.**

'No lo sé aun… pero creo que es divertido.' **Dijo la pelirroja poniendo un mechón detrás de la oreja.** 'creo que es intrigante e interesante.' **Dijo mirándolo.** 'Tú eres interesante para mi.' **Peter bufo negando.**

'No.' **Dijo seguro.** 'Yo no soy interesante, soy como cualquier otro tipo… no, hay nada especial en mi, créeme.' **Dijo el chico jugando con la tela de la túnica para ignorar su triste realidad.** 'Sirius y James… ellos son interesantes. Incluso Remus… es un hombre lobo, ¡cielos! Yo…' **negó.** 'Yo soy solo Peter.' **Dijo el chico estirando los brazos acompañando su acción con un suspiro.** 'Soy el chico que resulto ser una rata.' **Suspiro largo.** 'ciervo, perro y yo tenía que ser una diminuta e inútil rata.' **Dijo el chico algo molesto.** 'La única razón por la que estoy en Gryffindor fue porque le rogué tanto a ese estúpido sombrero de no quedar en Hufflepuff.' **Dominique bufo.**

'No creo que hubieras quedado en Hufflepuff.' **Pensó en Teddy y en Peter.** 'Teddy es un Hufflepuff.'

'Sí y ahora veo que no es tan malo.' **Peter dijo pensando en Teddy.** 'Tal vez si hubiera estado en Hufflepuff no sentiría toda esta presión.'

'¿De que hablas?' **Dominique le dijo acercandose mas. Peter asintió.**

'Ser animago, cuidar a Remus, mostrar que soy valiente, romper las reglas, no temerle a nada, estar dispuesto a todo, sonreír, ser la carnada, ser el que se queda a cuidar, olvidar…' **El chico abrazo sus rodillas.** 'Ser un merodeador… ser un Gryffindor.' **Dominique lo miro y comenzaba a entender poco a poco lo que pasaba con Peter.** 'a veces me siento como una mentira todo el tiempo. A veces… trato de pensar en la última vez que fui honesto conmigo mismo y…'

'¿Cuándo fue?' **Dominique interrumpió. Peter la miro y dejo caer los hombros.**

'No lo sé. Ya no lo sé.' **Dijo el chico con un semblante triste.** 'Hice algo horrible.'

'yo también Peter, ya habiamos hablado de eso.' **Dominique metió su mano entre sus brazo para abrazarlo.** 'deja de torturarte con eso.'

'No puedo.' **Dijo Peter honesto.** 'Él es mi amigo y yo le hice eso con mis propias manos. No solo lo lastime, le dije que había sido Remus… Remus quien básicamente ha sido mi salvación en mas de la mitad de mi vida estudiantil.' **Dominique rió divertida.** 'y ni siquiera me sentí mal cuando lo hice. No me sentí mal hasta que recordé a James'

'Peter, le corte a un pobre chico el cabello mientras dejaba que su psicótico hermano lo torturara mentalmente. No me gusto, pero no pude hacer nada en ese momento.'

'tú estabas amenazada, es diferente.' **Peter le dijo mirándola a los ojos.** 'Yo…' **Arrugo la frente sintiendo sus ojos arder.** 'por un momento… yo deseaba que sufriera.' **Escondió su rostro entre sus manos.** 'No sé que demonios me esta pasando…' **Dominique lo miro y trago saliva cerrando los ojos, esperando a no arruinarlo.**

'Yo si.' **Peter se detuvo y la miro. Dominique asintió.** 'Yo si, Colagusano.' **Peter arrugo la frente ligeramente, porque una vez mas esa chica había dicho su apodo con un mensaje oculto.**

'¿Qué hice?' **Dominique se sintió algo golpeada por la pregunta, no creyó que lo dedujera tan pronto.** '¿Qué les hice?' **Dijo con dolor. Dominique tragó saliva y negó.** 'No… por favor, dime… tienes que decirme, tienes que decirme que les hice. Les hice algo ¿cierto? Los lastime…' **Dijo con dolor y Dominique solo agacho la mirada.** '¿fue a Sirius? ¿A James?'

'Peter…' **Dominique cerró los ojos rogándole que no siguiera.**

'Pero tú pusiste el tema en la mesa. No puedes dejarme así, creí que éramos amigos…' **Dominique lo miro y se abalanzo a él para besarlo. Pero Peter se separo rápido de ella.** 'No… no vas hacerlo esta vez, tienes… ¡dime que les hice!' **La tomo de los hombros y le dijo fuerte, sin ningún titubeo. Dominique lo miro con ojos de sorpresa y trago saliva, Peter reacciono y la soltó de inmediato asustado.** 'Lo… lo siento.' **Dijo el chico asustado negando.**

 _¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Qué te pasa Peter?_

 _ **Tranquilo…**_

'No.' **Peter cerro los ojos y renegó de esa voz en su cabeza. Dominique lo miro curiosa y algo extrañada.** 'Cállate…' **Dijo el chico tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.**

 _ **Peter, respira… estas bien… tranquilo. No tienes que sentirte culpable de nada. No has hecho nada malo.**_

'Cállate.' **Peter insistió. Dominique trago saliva y miro a su alrededor para ver si no había nadie, hizo el ademan de levantarse pero sintió algo extraño en su interior que la sacudió y sabía que era. Miro a Peter y ese cosquilleo debajo de la piel incremento, la chica toco su piel y notó que la temperatura había subido. Hace poco había tenido la teoría que su lado Veela reaccionaba, cuando veía a alguien sufrir. Lo había hecho con Lorcan, lo hacía ahora con Peter y por alguna razón siempre había sentido algo de placer al ver a la gente en apuros. Pero ahora… viendo a Peter así, sentía emoción pero… no quería sentirla. No en Peter.**

'Te fuiste.' **Peter abrió los ojos al escuchar la suave voz de la chica. Levanto la mirada y ella lo miraba con tristeza.**

'¿Qué?' **fue todo lo que el chico pudo decir, su cerebro estaba trabajando de pronto rápido. Dominique asintió lentamente bajando la mirada porque sabía que no estaba diciéndole del todo la verdad.**

'Tú… te fuiste.' **Repitió y lo miro a los ojos una vez mas, con una expresión mas segura.** 'Los dejaste… y ahora entiendo por qué.' **Peter parpadeo procesando la información.** 'Tú… eres diferente a ellos.' **Su voz se ablando al decirlo y es que sintió ese cosquilleo suavizarse.**

'¿los deje?' **Peter se lo repitió para entenderlo, la verdad no le costo trabajo entenderlo. Mas que nada eso le dio algo de tranquilidad para entender porque sus pensamientos.** '¿A James? ¿A todos?' **Dominique suspiro y asintió desviando la mirada. Peter respiro profundo mas tranquilo.** 'Yo los deje… ¿Por qué los deje? ¿Po-Por… ¿ellos estan bien?' **Dominique trago saliva y suspiro.**

'Peter, estas haciendo exactamente lo que me dijiste que no querías hacer.' **Dominique dijo algo seria.** 'Si te lo digo puede cambiar tu forma de pensar… de por si lo que ya te dije puede hacer cambiar tu forma de…'

'No.' **Peter negó.** 'No, solo… me hace sentir mas tranquilo.' **El chico dijo tranquilo. Abrazo sus rodillas y suspiro.** 'Yo ya sabia que no era como ellos.' **Dijo el chico desanimado y Dominique bufo.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo la pelirroja algo molesta.** '¿Solo para eso querías saberlo? ¿Para seguirte lamentando como un estúpido?' **Peter la miro y dejo caer los hombros.** '¡Oye!' **Lo pellizco haciendo que Peter se quejara.** 'No te dije todo eso, para que te hundas en tu patética, deprimente y diminuta mente.'

'¿y que quieres que haga? ¿crees que es genial escucharlo?' **Peter dijo abriendo los brazos.** 'Escucha, no me lo dijiste pero ¡estoy seguro que ellos están bien!' **Dominique se cruzo de brazos.** 'lo sé. Lo sé porque ellos se entienden, siempre se han entendido. Yo soy el lento, yo soy el…'

'no empieces de nuevo con tus tonterías.' **Dominique dijo con fastidio.**

'No estoy empezando con nada, estoy diciendo la verdad.' **Peter le contesto enseguida.** 'estoy triste. Pase 7 malditos años de mi vida tratando de complacer a esos psicóticos magos, para que al final me alejara.'

'Creí que eso te agradaría. Creí que te haría sentir mejor.' **Dominique le dijo alzando la voz.** 'Pero tu problema, es que nunca estas satisfecho con nada… tú solo…' **Dominique se miro un momento en el espejo de Peter y notó que ella solía ser igual en ciertas cosas como él.**

'No, no estoy satisfecho, no si no conseguí algo bueno de ello.' **Dijo Peter casi inconsciente y Dominique sonrió divertida al escucharlo.** 'Ellos son felices sin mi. Lo que muestra lo miserable y poco importante que soy. Gracias.' **Dominique rodo los ojos cansada.**

'Eres un llorón.' **Dijo la chica levantándose. Peter bufo molesto, eso era lo que le faltaba.** 'Eres un idiota, llorón e imbécil.' **La chica lo empujo, Peter arrugo la frente y se levanto también.**

'Disculpa por el inconveniente. Tal vez debiste de dejarme ahí adentro con Sirius y los demás. Al menos así tendré mas tiempo que compartir con ellos… antes de que me olviden.'

'Oye no te olvidan Peter.' **Dominique le dijo de mala gana, ya fastidiada de tanta queja. Peter la miro y parpadeo algo confundido, estaba seguro que ellos lo olvidarían.** 'No, no te olvidan. Puedes ir a besarlos si quieres…' **Dijo la chica señalándole el camino.** 'Yo me largo…'

'No entiendo…' **Peter dijo aun a pesar de que Dominique estuviera sacudiendo sus ropas.** '¿Por qué me fui entonces?' **Dijo el chico mirándola. Dominique lo miro y rodo los ojos.**

'Tendrás que vivirlo por ti mismo Peter.' **Dominique le dijo comenzando a caminar. Peter la miro y sonrió ligeramente, ella se había quedado… y la verdad es que se sentía con mucha mas energía y autoestima que hace rato.** 'Déjame en paz.' **Dominique le dijo cuando Peter la tomo del brazo.** 'Eres un imbécil… eres igual que… no… él es un verdadero idiota.' **Peter rió.**

'Lo siento…' **Dijo el chico mirándola avergonzado.** 'No debí de… tratarte así.' **Dominique rodo los ojos.** 'Somos amigos y… tú no has hecho nada. No es tu culpa que… lo lamento.' **La soltó y Dominique miro la mano de Peter.** 'ellos…'

'si vuelves a decir ellos, de verdad voy a pensar que tienes algún tipo de fetiche por esos tres.' **Peter negó de inmediato algo asustado. Dominique rió al ver su cara.** 'eres un idiota…' **Dijo la chica entre risas.**

'sí, supongo que sí.' **Peter dijo a referencia de su baja autoestima.** 'pero son lo único que me ha hecho sentir importante en mi vida. Cuando estoy con ellos… parece que existo, que no soy solo otro chico mas.' **Dominique asintió aun tomando distancia.** 'Y aunque dije que es pesado… es increíble cuando pasa algo.' **La miro sonriéndole. Dominique no lo hizo.**

'¿Cómo que?' **Dijo la pelirroja metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra. Peter sonrió al suelo y dejo caer los hombros. Dominique bufo y suspiro largo.** '¿Cómo yo?' **Peter asintió.** '¿Crees que yo te mire por ellos?' **Peter no lo dudaba.** 'Quizá.' **La pelirroja se acerco.** 'Pero no te sigo buscando por ellos.' **Peter la miro y agacho la mirada algo cohibido. Dominique se quejo y camino hasta quedar frente a él. Así se quedaron un par de minutos, en total silencio. Peter levanto lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la abrumadora seguridad de la Weasley, que a la luz de luna se veía incluso mas hermosa.** 'Estas aquí… estas conmigo y tú solo piensas en tus estúpidos amigos.' **Peter rió disculpándose.** 'Es increíble que los hombres sigan siendo así.' **Dijo la pelirroja antes de enterrar sus manos en el cabello del chico y besarlo. Peter cerró los ojos y disfruto del momento.** 'Peter…' **Peter apretó los ojos porque no podía resistirse a como sonaba su nombre en los labios de Dominique.** 'Peter…'

'Domin…' **Ni siquiera podía completar su nombre. Se sentía patético cada vez que Dominique lo besaba. Tenía el control y él no pensaba peleárselo. Mucho menos ahora que se reía.**

'Tienes que volver a mi cuarto.' **Dijo la chica separándose y mirándolo a los ojos. Peter se sonrojo y desvio la mirada intimidado. Dominique rió y le despeino el cabello.** 'Hice un gran trabajo.' **Peter miro hacia su cabello y asintió. La pelirroja suspiro.** 'No eres el único que se siente así…' **Dijo colgándose de sus hombros, mirándolo con su fría mirada.** 'yo…' **Desvió la mirada.** 'No soy muy honesta con todos tampoco.' **Peter bufo con algo de gracia. Dominique lo miro amenazante.** 'No me burle cuando tú te pusiste a lloriquear…'

'me ofendiste.' **Dijo el chico en un tono mas relajado. Dominique rodo los ojos.**

'Y vas a lloriquear de eso también…' **Peter negó. Dominique lo miro sabiendo que había algo que quería decir.** '¿Por qué?'

'Porque estoy aquí…' **Dijo Peter tímido e inseguro de cómo saliera todo esto.** 'contigo…' **No debía de seguir con esto. Remus ya había hablado con él y tenía razón, cualquier acción mal calculada podía hacer que su pensamiento cambiara y entonces sus decisiones podían ser otras.** 'y…' **Dominique lo miro expectante.** 'no voy a pensar en mis amigos.' **Dijo el chico mirándola de reojo sonrojado, esperando que funcionara sus palabras, aun sin saber para que.**

'Estúpidos amigos.' **Dominique corrigió y Peter asintió aun tímido. Sabiendo que estaba mal besarla de nuevo, hacer eso que estaba haciendo; jugar. Pero… no había otra persona que lo hiciera sentir como Dominique lo hacía sentir cada vez que jugaban a ese juego sin nombre, con reglas no escritas. Una parte de Peter sabía porque lo hacía, tal vez era solo para llamar la atención, quizá el hecho de venir del pasado era algo novedoso; entendía el sentimiento de curiosidad. Sabía que no había algo real ahí… no podía ¿Cómo? Él seguía siendo Peter y no había nada meramente especial en él. Todo se lo debía a sus amigos. Así que lo sabía, sabía que de alguna forma la bellísima pelirroja Weasley lo estaba usando de la forma en la que quería y seguramente ne cualquier momento todo esto se acabaría, en algún momento todo haría lógica para Peter y ella voltearía a ver a alguien mas. Mas en todos los sentidos… pero por el momento y quizá por eso no había nada de lo que se estuviera arrepintiendo.** 'entonces… ¿te veo hoy?' **La chica lo miro sonriendo de lado, con ese aire seductor.** '¿o necesitas pedirle permiso a James?' **Peter la miro y alzó una ceja, Dominique rió.** 'Sabes que bromeo…' **se volvía acercar lentamente.**

'Es la primera vez que agradezco no quedarme en las fiestas de James y Sirius.' **Dominique rió divertida y halagada al escuchar a Peter suspirar. Su lado Veela esta satisfecho por la respuesta.**

'espera a regresar al cuart…'

'¡Dominique!' **Peter quiso separarse de inmediato al escuchar esa voz pero Dominique apretó su agarre y volteo a ver a quien le había llamado.**

'¿Qué quieres tomate podrido?' **Teddy hizo su cabello aun mas rojo. Y Dominique solo alzó una ceja.** '¿Qué le paso?' **Dijo la chica mirando a Remus con los labios hinchados y la túnica desalineada. Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido pero antes de que le preguntara a Remus como estaba, Teddy lo jalo a su lado.**

'No trates de cambiar el tema jovencita.' **Teddy se puso entre Peter y ella.** '¿Por qué tienes los labios así?' 

'Pues ¿Por qué crees tonto?' **Dijo la chica sin temerle. Teddy se puso rojo de la cara, era de un color uniforme.**

'No es gracioso…' **Teddy cerro los puños molesto. Dominique lo miro con molestia.**

'¿Qué vas hacer, eh? ¿Vas a golpearlo?' **Dijo señalando a Peter. Peter decidió mejor acercarse a Remus, algo le decía que ese era su lugar seguro.** 'O mejor aun, Teddy. ¿Por qué no le dices a mis padres?' **Dominique dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.** 'Sí, eso suena increíble. Podemos hacerles una carta diciéndoles que me estaba besuqueando con Peter Pettigrew. Quién sabe, podríamos presentárselos para Navidad.'

'Pero que simpática.' **Teddy dijo ronco y con sarcasmo. Dominique dejo caer los hombros.** 'No puedes acercarte a él.' **La pelirroja bufo.**

'¿Si quien lo dice?' **Lo reto y el metamorfomago se paro de puntitas.**

'Yo lo digo. Es mío.' **Dominique arrugo la frente mirándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño y odioso.** 'Y no te lo presto. Él no quiere si quiera que hagas eso…'

'Porque no le preguntamos…' **Peter se tensó y solo volteo a ver a Remus, fingiendo que lo estaba ayudando. Remus lo miro de reojo algo sospechoso.**

'Dominique no puedes verlo. Fin del asunto.' **Ted le dijo a secas.** 'Es mayor que tú y es del pasado. Se supone que no les decimos nada para no cambiar nada de lo que se supone que tienen que hacer…'

'Upss…' **La chica dijo con malicia. Ted abrió los ojos y la miro corroborando.** 'Eres un verdadero miedoso. No necesito decirle cosas de su pasado para manosearm…' **Teddy le tapo la boca y la chica solo se cruzo de brazos molesta.**

'¡Oh Oh!' **James y Sirius llegaron aplaudiendo.** 'Ese es mi muchacho.' **James abrazó a Peter. ¬¬**

'Pero si parece que todos estamos teniendo una excelente noche.' **Molly volteo la mirada al sentir la indirecta de Sirius. Se acerco mas a Lorcan.**

'no es gracioso Sirius.' **Remus le dijo serio. Sirius lo miro y alzó una ceja.**

'Cierra la boca, eres el último en el que puede opinar. Solo mírate.' **Dijo señalándolo de pies a cabeza.** '¿Qué tal estuvo Lunático? Ella es linda ¿cierto?' **Remus abrió la boca y la cerro para sonrojarse. Sirius rió divertido.**

'¿Dónde estaban?' **Remus dijo para cambiar el tema, Sirius rió porque lo sabía.** 'James.' **Se volteo mirándolo molesto.**

'No, por favor.' **James lo detuvo.** 'estoy seguro que con la cruda de mañana tendré suficiente Lunático, ahora solo quiero ir a ese estúpido lugar del que hablan y mas les vale que sea importante o de verdad voy hacerte tomar toda esa botella por haberme sacado de una de mis fiestas.' 

'uhhy, que miedo.' **Remus dijo apático y se volteo con Teddy.** 'Bueno después de esa terrible amenaza...' **James rió al escuchar el sarcasmo de Remus.** 'y ya que estamos todos juntos. Creo que deberíamos de continuar…' **Remus camino hacía el sauce.**

'Eres detestable.' **James le dijo para despeinarlo. ¬¬**

'Andando.' **Dijo Sirius llamándole a Lorcan y a Molly.**

'¿Qué?' **Molly dijo sorprendida.** '¿Tenemos que ir todos?' **Sirius se detuvo y asintió como si nada dándole el paso a Lorcan.** 'Bueno es que… ya se esta haciendo tarde y… no lo sé. Tal vez alguien se pregunte donde estamos…'

'Nadie va a preguntar donde estas Molly.' **Dominique dijo fríamente. Molly la miro y bajo la mirada aceptando su realidad.** 'Además, esto es mas importante que lo que todos los demás piensen. Solo para ti es importante que piensan de ti, no vaya a ser que la perfecta prefecta respire mas de la cuenta. Tal vez eso pueda ofender a alguien Molly.' **Molly la miro y se avergonzó aceptando todas las palabras de la pelirroja como si fueran ciertas.**

'Andando Molly, será divertido.' **Sirius le insistió, queriendo que ignorara las palabras de Dominique. Molly sobo su brazo insegura.** '¿Tengo que ir a convencerte?' **Molly abrió los ojos y negó de inmediato.** 'La verdad es que no me molestaría hacerlo…'

'Si como no.' **Ted se escucho detrás de él.** 'Molly tienes razón.' **Molly se alivio de ver a Teddy cerca.** 'No tiene sentido meterlas en aprieto. No quiero que estén en problemas por mi culpa.'

'si eso se nota.' **Teddy ignoro el sarcasmo de Sirius.**

'Creo que deberían de quedarse aquí.'

'Ni lo pienses.' **Dominique dijo pero Teddy la tomo del brazo regresándola. Dominique lo miro con fastidio.** 'Que Molly se regrese, ella es la que está llorando.'

'No estoy llorando, Dominique.' **Molly le contesto.** 'Solo creo que no necesitamos ir y es peligroso que vayamos.'

'Seguro.' **Dominique le dijo manoteando en el aire.** 'Solo creo que tienes miedo y esas son tus mejores excusas.' **Imito su voz.**

'¡Dom!' **Ted la regaño y la pelirroja rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'Si, el fenómeno puede ir, no entiendo porque yo no.' **Dijo la chica señalando a Lorcan que se había detenido esperando a Sirius.**

'Porque el fenómeno sabe de estas cosas…'

'¡Teddy!' **Molly lo regaño y Teddy abrió los ojos volteándose con Lorcan.**

'¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No quería…' **Lorcan negó sin darle importancia.** 'no eres fenómeno o si lo eres… ¡eres un gran fenómeno!' **Sirius cerró los ojos contando hasta diez.**

'Gusarajo…' **Sirius lo llamo.** 'No veo nada de malo que vayan. Ellas también necesitan divertirse un poco y…'

'Largo.' **Dijo en definitiva el Hufflepuff señalando el pasillo. Dominique arrugo la frente en una pose berrinchuda.** 'Ahora. No vas a voltear, solo vas a caminar hacía la torre de Gryffindor y te vas a quedar ahí dentro a…' **La miro y dejo caer los hombros.** 'No tengo idea. Solo vuelvan.' **Le dijo tomándola de los hombros y dirigiéndola a Molly, que ya había tomado esa orden como definitiva.**

'¿Y si no me voy?' **Dominique reto de nuevo. Pero Ted utilizo esa mirada mandona… esa mirada de niñero al mando, que había utilizado tantas veces con todos los Weasley… esa mirada que era idéntica a la de…**

 _¿Remus? No Sirius, no puede ser… ese Gusarajo desearía parecerse a Remus. Es eso… recuerda que es metamorfomago. Ellos hacen eso… ¿De donde sacas que es Remus?_

'Eres de verdad odioso, L…' **Molly chillo agudo antes de que Dominique terminara.** 'Edward.' **Dijo y Ted prefirió eso a que gritara su apellido, ahora que sabía que Remus no le había escuchado decir nada. Volvía a estar en el mismo lugar que antes y al pensarlo eso hizo que su cabello se aclarara un poco.**

'Suerte Teddy.' **Molly dijo deseando que con eso ya todo esto terminara.**

'¿No hay nada para mi?' **Sirius interrumpió, Teddy lo tomo de los hombros y prácticamente lo empujo con los demás. Molly solo escucho las risas de Sirius y de pronto mientras caminaba de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, sintió un vacio en su estomago y por un pequeño instante pensó en que tal vez era muy pronto y un tanto injusto que todo se acabara.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Victoire Weasley estaba sentada en la sala común de Ravenclaw, cruzada de piernas con una pluma muggle presionando una y otra vez el botón de la dichosa pluma que no útilizaba para escribir, sino que la utilizaba cuando…**

'¿estresada Vi?' **l rubia volteo a ver y vio a su morena prima sonreír con esa típica forma traviesa de expresar algo, de no hacerlo tan serio. La rubia sonrió, mostrando la pluma. Roxanne rió.** 'si, casi no se nota.' **Dijo la chica sentándose frente a ella.** '¿todo bien? sabes que siempre podemos reunirnos para patear el trasero de alguien… lo siento.' **Dijo cuando al dejarse caer al sillón salieron volando las cosas de Victoire. La rubia negó y se agacho por sus propias cosas.** 'lo siento… no creí que…'

'Esta bien Rox.' **Dijo Victoire entre risas.** 'yo…' **Miro la pluma y suspiro largo sabiendo quien le había dado esa pluma. Ironico era la misma persona que le provocaba estrés.**

'Teddy.' **Victoire levanto la mirada al escuchar a Roxanne, por un segundo temió que su prima tuviera talento para la legeremancia. Cuando volteo a ver a la morena, notó que tenía un papelito en la mano.** 'Odio jugar gato con él.' **Dijo mostrándole una hoja llena de rayones de los dos. Victoire tomo su separador.** 'es un tramposo, él… juega con tu mente.' **Victoire suspiro largo, el suspiro mas largo que su cuerpo había provocado. Roxanne incluso la miro extrañada por lo largo que fue.** '¿Todo bien?' **Dejo con cuidado el papel y Victoire solo hizo un puchero, que hizo sonreír a Roxanne.**

'Seh… sí… sí.' **Dijo tres veces la rubia tratándose de convencer así misma.** 'es solo que…'

'voló raro hoy.' **Roxanne dijo extrañada.** 'La verdad, es que volo bastante bien.' **Dijo la chica asintiendo.** 'Nunca había visto a Teddy tan concentrado y… ¿desde cuando es cazador? ¿creí que le encantaba ser golpeador?' **Victoire dejo caer los hombros, lo bien que jugara Ted le tenía sin cuidado. Fue el final del partido lo que le preocupo.**

 **Había ido a felicitar a su amigo por la victoria. Estaban peleados pero pensó que eso los ayudaría a limar las asperezas… al parecer no fue suficiente. Cuando lo llamo, Teddy la miro y se volteo al llamado de sus compañeros de equipo. Al principio pensó que era normal pero cuando lo tuvo de frente y el chico la evito para ir a consolar a Alice y a Dominique entendió el mensaje… Teddy no quería hablarle.**

'Ni yo.' **Dijo la rubia algo triste. Ni siquiera Frank estaba ahí porque Teddy se lo había llevado a la fiesta que organizarían en la sala común de Hufflepuff. Se lo había dicho prácticamente en su cara, pero no fue a ella a quien se llevo a tirones. No podía creerlo, era mas obvio que el mensaje era directo hacia ella.**

'Tiro con precisión en definitiva.' **Victoire asintió desganada, sintiéndose como esa pobre Quaffle que lanzaba el que se suponía ser su mejor amigo.** 'y aparte…' **Roxanne miro a Victoire y sonrió divertido** 'Se veía tan bien volando…'

'La verdad es que sigo prefiriendo los ojos miel…' **Dijo la rubia inconsciente. Roxanne sonrió juguetona. Hasta que Victoire se detuvo y reacciono.** '¡Me refiero a que él no parecía él!' **Dijo la chica sonrojada. Roxanne rió.** 'era… no era él… la costumbre de mirarlo con ojos…'

'¿Qué les pasa?' **Roxanne la interrumpio y Victoire se avergonzó tanto. Su primita de 14 años se daba cuenta de que era todo un desastre y no solo, entendía que la razón era Teddy. Había tocado fondo.**

'Nada…' **Mintió la rubia y Roxanne arrugo la frente.** 'no es nada Rox…' **Dijo Victoire sonriéndole, algo avergonzada de contarle.**

 _Además… ¿Qué le vas a decir? "Roxanne, estoy triste porque Ted no me habla, porque insinué que estaba celoso. Y lo esta, pero no puedo decir eso porque yo termine botándolo una tarde en la biblioteca, donde… sí, puede que le coquteara de mas e incitara a que pasara algo mas, pero… bueno cuando se acerco pensé en precisamente esto. Es mi amigo y de verdad aprecio todo lo que hemos hecho como amigos para tirarlo por una simple fase de enamoramiento hacía mi mejor amigo. Claro, no puedo decirle eso porque seguramente se deprimiría totalmente porque al parecer él si siente algo por mi… pero no puedo confiarme de eso porque Ted es… bueno, esta cambiando todo el tiempo y no es que este mal… de hecho es demasiado sexy… digo en un punto de vista amistoso… …. … Sí._

'¿tan mal estan?' **Roxanne dijo mirando la cara de conflicto de Victoire. Victoire despertó y negó de inmediato.**

'no' **Victoire dijo animada.** 'es solo…' **La morena no parecía estar convenciéndose.** 'Una fase. Él esta… ya sabes… su último año y… de por sí, tiene la cabeza siempre en el espacio.' **Dijo la chica con sobre confianza que solo la hacía lucir nerviosa y algo desesperada.**

'cierto.' **Roxanne rió divertida pensando en Teddy.** 'además, sus nuevos amigos estan dementes.' **Dijo pensando en James… TomYJerry.** 'aunque para ser honestas… el alto de ojos gri…'

'¿Amigos?' **Victoire la interrumpió. Roxanne sonrió.** '¿Los conoces Rox?' **Roxanne asintió.**

'Seguro… bueno, hemos hablado un par de veces pero…'

'¿Qué hay de Dewey?' **Victoire le pregunto, Roxanne dejo caer los hombros tomando una barrita de cereal que Victoire tenía en la mesa.** '¿quizá sea eso…?' **Victoire pensó en ese nuevo grupo.** '¿Lorcan es parte del grupo nuevo de amigos?' **Roxanne lo pensó y termino por asentir. Y Victoire no pudo trabajar con la información porque Roxanne continuo.** 'Auqnue creo que ahora todo tiene sentido…' **Se sentó en el sofá.** 'Lorcan, también esta… todo así' **Victoire alzó una ceja.**

'¿Todo que?' **Roxanne rió.**

'No lo ves casi en clases y esta todo el tiempo huyendo…' **Victoire asintió energéticamente, relacionándolo completamente con Teddy.** 'Y si dices algo… cualquier cosa que no entre en…'

'su vocabulario o ideología. Desaparece.' **Roxanne asintió pensando en como Lorcan prácticamente huía de ella.**

'Lo malo es que, creo que es el único que puede ayudarme con Pocio…'

'Shhh.' **Victoire la detuvo y comenzó a atar hilos.** 'No se porque le hice caso a Frank.' **La Ravenclaw rubia se levanto decidida.** 'Roxanne… yo voy ayudarte a que ese niño vuelva ayudarte…' **La miro y aunque no sabía exactamente en que no dejo esa energía y liderazgo al hablar.** 'En lo que sea que tenga que ayudarte. Porque…' **Victoire se volteo a mirar esos garabatos que Ted y ella habían hecho.** 'la solución es Lorcan.' **Dijo la Ravenclaw asintiendo .**

'Genial.' **Roxanne dijo mas tranquila.** 'No tienes idea de cuantos muffins me he comido esperando a que baje.' **Señalo las escaleras. Victoire rió divertida.**

'Tranquila, Rox. Tu prima mayor llego al rescate.' **Dijo guiñándole el ojo y Roxanne sonrió reconociéndola de nuevo como la típica Victoire de siempre.**

'Por cierto…' **Roxanne miro su reloj.** '¿Crees que alcance a ir a las cocinas?' **Toco su estomago y Victoire dejo caer los hombros.**

'No lo sé, pero… solo piensa en las posibilidades que esto me va ayudar.' **Victoire pensó en Teddy.** 'Quiza deje de hablarme así, si nota que el chico me tiene confianza. Quizá… pueda ver que no trate de burlarme de él.' **Dijo pensando en la forma en la que se había molestado con él.**

'¡Por cierto Vi!' **Roxanne saltó haciendo que Victoire volteara a verla con una sonrisa.** 'Hablando de burlas y gente chistosa.' **Victoire puso una mano en su cintura y asintió.** 'Tengo esto para ti.' **Roxanne desdoblo una carta algo maltratada.** 'Estaba así…' **Victoire asintió.** Roxanne s **e la entrego y sonrió.** 'la mando en mi correo porque le pareció ilógico que la lechuza hiciera dos paradas…' **Victoire suspiro sabiendo de quien hablaba.**

'sí, probablemente se le caerían las alas…' **Dijo la rubia con sarcasmo y entre dientes porque a Roxanne le agradaba la persona de la que hablaban**

'¿Cómo esta?' **Victoire sonrió y se contuvo a decir algo mas. Abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.**

'Pues parece que esta bien… dice que la escuela es increíble…' **Rió.** 'Sí, según ella es mejor que Hogwarts.' **Roxanne soltó un sonido de sorpresa.** 'Por supuesto que no Rox.' **Dijo la rubia de inmediato.** 'Hogwarts es único y según el último torneo de los tres magos. Es la mejor escuela.' **Dijo la chica en ese tono orgulloso y presumido del que Ted hablaba.** 'al parecer solo quiere saludar, ahora esta en…' **Suspiro y rodo los ojos.**

'¿Fue cierto?' **Dijo Roxanne emocionada.** 'Fue al criadero de dragones. Hay uno cerca de Durmstrang.'

'que horror.' **Dijo Victoire con orgullo.** 'Tener animales en cautiverio…' **Roxanne negó y Victoire sabía que le iba a decir, su tío Charlie era el responsable de esos criaderos, era imposible que fuera un horror.** 'dice que también entro al equipo de Quidditch…'

'No puede ser!' **Roxanne giro emocionada.** '¡Esas son otras ligas!' **Victoire alzó una ceja.**

'No tienen casas…' **Dijo la chica abriendo los brazos.** '¿Con quien se supone que juegan?' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros.**

'¡Vi! ¡Krum salió de los equipos amateurs de esa escuela!' **Victoire rodo los ojos.** 'Los equipos profesionales siempre están mirando el equipo de la escuela de Dumstrang…'

'Al parecer esta bien. Fin.' **Dijo la rubia sin querer escuchar mas. Doblo la carta y la guardo en su bolsillo. Roxanne rió al ver la cara de capricho de su prima.**

'Genial. No me conto nada de eso a mi.' **Victoire sonrió de mala gana sabiendo porque.**

'Quizá quería que lo supiera de primera plana.' **Dijo Victoire mirando la carta sabiendo que era mucho mas que un simple saludo.**

'genial.' **Dijo Roxanne.** 'Si eso te dijo a ti, Vi. No me imagino lo que le habrá puesto a Teddy.' **Victoire abrió los ojos y miro a Roxanne que tenía otra carta en las manos. Esta a diferencia de la de ella, estaba bien doblada y sin manchas. Tenía un seño de la dichosa escuela Durmstrang, impecable y una estampa, sin olvidar que el sobre se veía mas grande y lleno.** 'Apuesto a que trae un regalo adentro…' **Roxanne dijo sacudiendo el sobre. Victoire estiro las manos instintivamente y Roxanne la miro confundida.** '¿Estas bien?'

'No.' **Victoire dijo al instante sin quitarle la mirada al sobre. Roxanne miro al sobre y después a Victoire.** 'Me refiero a que sí! ¡Sí!' **Dijo la rubia sonriendo amable. Roxanne asintió aun dudosa.** 'Bueno Rox… tú… ehm… me preguntaba si podría…' **Señalo el sobre y Roxanne abrió la boca sorprendida.** '¡No, no! Es solo para intentarlo de nuevo.' **Dijo Victoire de inmediato.**

'¿Intentarlo?' **Victoire trago saliva y resoplo. Si quería tener ese sobre en su dominio tenía que ser honesta con su primita.**

'Yo y Ted…'

'¿están peleados, cierto?' **Roxanne dijo sonriente de descubrir que tenía aun el don de descubrir esas cosas. Victoire asintió de mala gana.** 'Y tú…'

'trate de hablar con él pero… me ignoro.' **Roxanne arrugo la frente, Ted no era así. Victoire lo leyó en su mirada y asintió estando de acuerdo con ella.** 'Como si no me reconociera Rox…' **Victoire agacho la mirada y suspiro.** 'Y fue por una tontería… que yo tenía la razón pero aun así ya lo conoces.' **La morena rió ante el comentario de Victoire.** 'como sea… sí le doy eso… al menos me hablara para agradecerme o no se… podamos hablar de…' **No había terminado cuando Roxanne le puso el sobre frente a ella. La rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja y la abrazo.** 'Gracias.' **Dijo la rubia y Roxanne rió.**

'Solo dáselo amable… Teddy es algo sensible.' **Victoire asintió repetitivamente. Estiro las manos para tomar el sobre pero Roxanne lo retiro.** '¿se lo darás verdad?' **Victoire asintió. Roxanne sonrió y estiro la mano para que lo tomara pero cuando Victoire lo iba a tomar la morena volvió a retirarlo.** 'No estas tramando ocultar la carta, ¿verdad?' **Victoire se quedo estática hasta que Roxanne rió.** 'Bromeo…' **Dijo la morena dándole el sobre.** 'No podrías hacerlo. Es algo muy importante para Teddy…' **Victoire rió sobretodo de nervios. Asintió mirando el sobre con algo de responsabilidad.** 'Como sea… me voy, ya es algo tarde y de verdad tengo hambre.' **Dijo la morena mirando su reloj.** 'oye y por cierto, me vendría mucha ayuda que me ayudaras con el gemelo… ¿Victoire?' **La rubia se le había quedado mirando al sobre que tenía entre las manos, Roxanne la miro pero termino por dejar caer los hombros para salir a las cocinas ya era noche y podía ganarse un castigo si tardaba demasiado. Así que dejo a Victoire y fue directo a las cocinas.**

'…"Mi Querido Teddy." Por favorrrrr…' **Victoire gruño abriendo el sobre.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Cada paso que daba pareciera que convertía la tierra en lava, tenía calor… estaba demasiado molesto como para detenerse a saludar o a poner atención a algo que no fuera su meta. ¿Su meta? Un árbol agresivo que se alojaba en su escuela. Se abrió paso como le había enseñado el Premio Anual de ese año, al principio de todo esto… cuando creyó que tenía el control de la situación, cuando pensó que "esto" le vendría bien… era algo diferente, una forma de no verlo deprimido todo el tiempo, una forma de que pusiera todos sus conocimientos en algo en lugar de que estuviera imaginando criaturas. Era momentáneo… al menos eso había pensado. Ahora todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos y no sabía como detenerlo. Había pasado por el al aula en donde lo había dejado, pero Lorcan no estaba ahí, trato de llamarle pero el chico no escucho su teléfono celular y cuando lo hizo solo escucho bullicio. Era obvio, el partido de Quidditch de ese día. Ahí se había molestado, pero mas que nada le había dado mucho miedo, un miedo irracional suponía.**

 **Cuando llego fue imposible encontrarlo, además de que el partido había terminado. Volvió a la torre de Ravenclaw sin antes pasar por la biblioteca y no, Lorcan no se hallaba en ninguna parte. Intento buscar una vez mas en el castillo, algo precavido cada vez que escuchaba risas en grupo, también había la posibilidad de que alguien estuviera molestando a su hermano, pero no… Lorcan no estaba. Y estaba de verdad preocupado estaba mas preocupado que molesto. Intento de nuevo llamarlo y lo hizo… una, dos, tres… siete veces hasta que la escucho.**

'Molly, todo esto es tu culpa.' **No estaba de humor para escuchar a las Weasley, mucho menos a Dominique.** 'si no fueras tan cobarde tendrías la mejor adolescencia de tu vida…'

'Dominique, era muy peligroso. E irresponsable.' **Lysander había caminado en otra dirección para no encontrarse ninguna de las dos.** 'si me parece muy irresponsable que Lorcan haya ido con ellos. Debió de volver con nosotr…'

'¿Dónde?' **Molly abrió los ojos al verse acorralada por el chico de Ravenclaw que la ponía nervioso.**

'Esa es precisamente la razón por la que debemos de ir si Lorcan está con ellos.'

'No te estoy hablando a ti.' **Lysander le dijo a Dominique, que solo rodo los ojos.** 'Ya luego resolveré ese detalle con ustedes "nos mantendremos alejados".' **Dominique gruño.**

'Lysander…' **Molly hablo nerviosa al tener al chico a menos de un metro cerca. Lysander se volteo y la miro con esos ojos azules profundos que tanto le gustaban.**

'¿Dónde estan?'

'Ni se te ocurra decirle Molly.' **Dominique dijo cruzada de brazos y con la frente arrugada.** 'Si tanto te preocupas por Lorcan mejor que se quede allá.'

'¡No estoy hablando contigo!' **Molly saltó de la impresión como si ese grito hubiera sido para ella.** 'Weasley.' **Se volteo con Molly que solo chillo cuando Lysander se acerco mas.**

 _No puedo con esto… digo es genial. Solo imagina que Lysander también te besara…awww…_

'¿Dónde esta?' **Molly parpadeo despertando de sus pensamientos.** 'Lorcan…'

'Yo…' **Molly lo miro y agacho la mirada. Escuchando el quejido de Lysander. Para cuando Lysander la volvió a mirar, Molly ya no la miraba con ese nerviosismo de antes, no parpadeaba repetitivamente. No, Molly parecía examinarlo con la mirada.**

'Lorcan…' **Lysander le recordó creyendo que se había ido por un momento.**

'Bosque…' **Molly dijo quedo con algo en la mirada que Lysander no podía describir. Tal vez era lastima, tal vez empatía, decepción… no podía descifrar que era lo que le pasaba a Molly.**

 **No se quedo a escuchar como Dominique se puso a regañar a Molly y de inmediatamente olvido esa mirada de la pelirroja, sabía dónde estaba su hermano e inmediatamente esa preocupación se había ido llenándolo de alivio. Pero con cada paso que daba la molestia que se había opacado por la preocupación renacía y ahora que había escuchado la risa de Sirius se había multiplicado al doble.**

'hablo enserio, si hubieras estado ahí te hubiera lanzado al agujero sin pensarlo.' **Sirius le dijo a Ted entre risas.**

'Te hubiera jalado conmigo, idiota.' **Ted se defendió y le dio otro trago a ese vaso que James le había dado. Porque James había cargado con la botella con la que Remus debía de "pagar" su "exageración".**

'hubieras fallado…' **Sirius dijo con desfachatez.** 'Como con las otras cientos de cosas en las que ha fallado.' **Ted hizo su cabello marrón rojizo y todos soltaron una carcajada.** 'Además… Ravee no me dejaría caer. Seguro me salvaría.' **Lorcan le sonrió asintiendo.**

'déjame darte un consejo…' **Remus le dijo a Lorcan que asintió de inmediato. Peter rió divertido por la cara de ofensa de Sirius.**

'no lo escuches Ravee, tiene el cerebro secado por la luna.' **James rió divertido, al ver la cara de alucinado de Lorcan que miraba a Remus aun como si fuera lo mas increíble que había visto. Y tal vez era que aun estaba algo afectado por el alcohol pero pudo notar que había una extraña y sorpresiva confianza en todos ahí. Los miro una vez mas… a Ted junto a Remus, sonriéndole esperando algo mas y sabía que era… Lorcan estaba ahí pero ese no era un problema. James también creía que Lorcan era una persona de confianza y no había reacción negativa u hostil por parte del chico.**

 _Hazlo James… es el momento perfecto._

'Oigan chicos…' **James hablo mientras Remus, Lorcan y Peter se reían de cómo Ted estaba imitando a Sirius, con aspecto incluido. Sirius sonreía también.** 'tengo algo que decirles…' **Se levanto y Sirius junto con Lorcan fueron los únicos que le hicieron caso.** 'Teddy.' **Teddy se detuvo y se sentó junto a Remus que lo miro aun sonriendo.** 'descubrí algo esta mañana…' **Remus levanto una ceja junto con Ted. James rió.** 'es algo asombroso y… de verdad fuera de serie…'

'¿vas a declararte o nos vas a decir que mierda es lo que descubriste?' **Sirius le dijo y James manoteo.**

'No interrumpas mi vibra…' **Sirius arrugo la frente al escucharlo.** 'Lo escuche de un chico del equipo.' **Ted rió, sabiendo quien era.** 'Pero bueno… Teddy.' **Teddy arrugo la frente y volvió a sentir algo extraño al ver a James sonriéndole de esa manera.** 'Anoche, cuando estaba buscando a Peter, una chica prácticamente me quiso violar en un armario.'

'ohh esa chica.' **Sirius dijo sabiendo exactamente quien era. Remus arrugo la frente y Teddy solo le pidió que lo olvidara.**

'y hoy jugué un partido increíble con el nombre de este muchacho también.'

'Casi me parten la cabeza en dos.' **Remus dijo señalando su cabeza, todos rieron. Hasta James que asintió.**

'Sin olvidar la pequeña banda que Peter a conformado.' **Peter miro de nuevo a James y quiso sonreír pero recordó su pelea.**

'James… ¿Qué es todo esto?' **Sirius rió divertido de ver el lado sensible de James. James lo miro y después a Ted que lo miraba también confundido, a lado de Remus.**

'solo digo que estamos a una nada de volver a casa…' **Ted aclaro su cabello y miro de reojo a su padre.** 'si esa cosa sigue ahí, puede que terminemos en 1978 en un par de horas.'

'esperemos que sí.' **Remus dijo aliviado. Ted negó en corto pero Remus no lo miro.**

'así que yo solo quería agradecerle a Teddy todo.' **Sirius levanto una ceja.**

'¿Todos los problemas?' **James rió y asintió.**

'fue increíble. Todo… no sabemos mucho de nosotros así que creo que lo hiciste muy bien Hufflepuff.' **Ted trago saliva y solo rasco su nuca.** 'Pero creo que al final, terminaste por agradarme.' **James le sonrió.** 'y sea quien seas de nosotros. Prometo tratarte mejor en un futuro.' **Dijo entre risas.**

'solo mantén a Sirius alejado.' **Ted dijo en broma.**

'te lo prometo, gusarajo.' **Sirius rió.** 'Supongo que James tiene razón… fue… bizarro.' **Dijo señalando su hombro. Remus se estiro incomodo.** 'Pero definitivamente diferente. Enserio tienes que ir con un profesional, tienes problemas.' **Ted rió y asintió.**

'No volveré de nuevo… el mundo necesita gente como yo. Demente.' **Sirius bufo pero termino por sonreír.** 'se que te agrado.'

'termine.' **Sirius dijo de inmediato.** 'Peter, di lo que sea que tengas que decir y larguémonos al maldito bosque.'

'Sí Peter, termina de una maldita vez.' **Remus imito la voz de Sirius y todos rieron ante la perfecta imitación del licántropo, para después mirar a Peter. El chico suspiro pensando en las cosas que había hecho en ese tiempo, no estaba muy orgulloso de algunas pero…**

'me agrado conocerte.' **Ted le sonrió sintiendo las honestas palabras de Peter.** 'también creo que necesitas a un profesional pero…' **Ted rió haciendo su cabello turquesa.** 'espero conocerte así en el futuro y de verdad Teddy sea lo que sea que decida hacer en el futuro…' **Peter pensó en las palabras de Dominique.** 'espero que tú y yo sigamos siendo amigos. Fue increíble, todo…' **Ted parpadeo y su cabello dejo ese azul para volver con el rubio.**

'Peter…' **Ted dijo con algo de tristeza sabiendo que eso era imposible. Ahora se daba cuenta que él también había adquirido cierto cariño por ellos.**

'O Ravee.' **Sirius interrumpió.** 'Creo que él es lo único genial que pude ver en este tiempo…' **Lorcan sonrió tímido.** 'de verdad…'

'termino tu turno Sirius.' **Remus dijo callándolo.** 'Ahora… ¿nos vamos?' **Se levanto el licántropo y James trono la boca decidido a hacerlo hablar, a hacerlo decirle algo significativo a Teddy, por si es que realmente regresaban. Sí Ted no se animaba él ya había pensado gritárselo a Remus antes de partir y si es que Ted se lo decía, al menos tendría algo mas en que pensar mientras volvía a esperar que sus padres volvieran…**

 _De donde sea que estes ahora mismo Remus. Te estás perdiendo la locura de tu hijo…_

'No tan rápido, peludito…' **James dijo mirándolo y Remus solo trago saliva porque eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar.** 'No nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que…'

'Lorcan se halla ido.' **Remus y los demás voltearon a la puerta. El licántropo abrió los ojos y miro hacía atrás comprobando que había…**

'Son dos…' **Dijo señalando a Lorcan. Sirius resoplo.**

'Y no te imaginas como es ese…' **Dijo el Black con fastidio. Remus levanto una ceja sin comprender.** 'Oye, Lysander…'

'no quiero escucharte, Black. No me interesa absolutamente nada de lo que digas.' **Remus levanto ambas cejas por el tono frió y el desprecio que venía de la voz de Lysander. Sirius gruño.** 'Lorcan, vámonos.' **Lorcan se hizo pequeñito y miro de reojo avergonzado a todos.**

'¿Qué le hiciste?' **Remus le murmuro a Sirius y este solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'No te lo tomes personal, Lunático. Ese chico ya esta amargado desde la cuna.' **Lysander resoplo ruidoso y apuro a Lorcan con la mirada.**

'oye niño.' **James se levanto y Lysander hizo una cara de asco al ver su sonrisa y pose relajada.** 'No puedes llevarte a Lorc…'

'Lorcan.' **Lo corrigió y James asintió.** 'Y por supuesto que puedo hacerlo, tenemos que irnos. Andando.' **Lorcan miro a Remsu y a Ted y a todos, en la mirada se le notaba que no quería, no quería volver a su cuarto. Había estado bien por el momento y volver al mismo lugar donde veía a Hunter no era una buena idea para él.**

'Lys…' **Lysander apretó la mandíbula y negó conociendo ese tonito.**

'No. Nos vamos ahora mismo, Lorcan.'

'Okay, seremos honestos contigo niño.' **James dijo frente a Lysander y Remus solo podía deducir que de alguna forma James había usado su encantadora personalidad para acercarse a ese chico.** 'lo necesitamos. De verdad…'

'No me interesa Potter.' **Lysander dijo sin mirarlo, solo estaba cruzado de brazos esperando que Lorcan se decidiera a acompañarlo a la salida. Lorcan tomo la chamarra de Teddy y se la puso lentamente, esperando a que su hermano cambiara de opinión.** '¿quieres moverte?'

'Oye, no tienes que hablarle así.' **Sirius le dijo molesto. James lo detuvo pidiéndole paciencia con Lysander. Sirius rodo los ojos sin entender porque James lo trataba así.**

'Niño, él ha estado muy bien. Digo…' **James volvió a mirar a Lorcan, estaba tan pálido y flacucho como antes.** 'sonrió. Te prometo que sonrió en el juego.'

'él no debía de estar en el juego Potter, él no debía de acercarse a ustedes.' **Le dijo entre dientes y murmurando para que Sirius no se metiera.**

'Lo entiendo, la promesa…' **Lysander lo miro algo sorprendido pero James solo asintió como si nada. Eso ayudo a Lysander a esconder su preocupación.** 'pero no nos hablo. Ni a Ted ni a su prole.' **Dijo señalando a todos.** 'Bueno Sirius no lo es… Ted y él no se agradan… tanto.' **Sirius y Ted se miraron y el metamorfomago asintió rápido, sintiendo que él también era culpable de haber metido a Lorcan en un aprieto.**

'No debía de estar con ustedes.' **Lysander le repitió lento y frió. James suspiro.** 'teníamos un acuerdo.' **Peter sintió esas palabras directas para él.** '¿cierto?' **Lorcan miro a Peter, porque su hermano no lo miraba a él.**

'James, que se vaya…' **Peter dijo quedo antes de que a Lysander se le ocurriera decir algo mas.**

'¿Qué?' **Sirius pregunto con voz asqueada.** '¿Qué mierda es lo que dices Peter?' **Lo regaño y Peter solo suspiro sabiendo que esto lo ponía en una situación delicada.**

'solo digo que no deberíamos de tener mas problemas.' **Peter dijo titubeante y sin mirar a nadie.** 'que se vaya, Ted es él único que debería de estar aquí. él fue el que causo todo esto y Lorcan solo…'

'¿Peter estas bien?' **Remus le pregunto y Peter quito su mano de él, era obvio que no.**

'todos sabemos aquí que Ravee es el único que puede ayudarnos a encontrar esa cosa y solucionar lo que sea que tengamos que solucionar.' **Sirius se paró a mitad de la habitación.**

'por supuesto que es el único que puede solucionarlo.' **Lysander dijo y Lorcan no supo si sonreír por eso.** 'pero Black, te lo dire de nuevo y esta vez mas lento para ver si tu cerebro puede…'

'Niño.' **James lo detuvo apretando la voz.**

'No, déjalo James. Estoy ansioso por escucharlo.' **Sirius dijo quitándose la chamarra de encima, Remus negó conociendo este procedimiento.**

'¿Qué vas hacer? ¿golpearme con tu brazo bueno?' **Lo empujo del hombro que había curado él mismo. Peter trago saliva y se tensó. Remus lo miro de reojo aun extrañado.** '¿O vas a llamarle a la bestia a que se encargue por ti?' **Remus lo volteo a ver y entendió la indirecta. Agacho la mirada sintiéndose terrible.**

'Lysander.' **Teddy se levanto.** 'fue mi culpa ¿de acuerdo?' **El Hufflepuff se señalo.** 'No tienes que decir esas cosas, no… vuelvas a llamarle bestia.' **Teddy le dijo serio.** 'fue mi culpa y entiendo que estés molesto pero él no hizo nada. Él ni siquiera sabía nada de esto. Así que déjalo a él fuera de esto. Si quieres a alguien con quien desquitarte, puedes empezar conmigo.' **Lysander asintió con displicencia, no podía "desquitarse" como quería si el chico se lo ponía tan sencillo.** 'Lo siento.' **Ted le dijo a Lorcan, no quería que se fuera pero tampoco iba a permitir que por eso el gemelo mayor se la pasara insultando a su padre.**

'Ravee…' **Sirius le llamo a Lorcan cuando este comenzó a caminar hacía Lysander.**

'No lo escuches Lorcan.' **Sirius gruño queriendo golpear a ese chico ya.** 'Andando.' **Dijo caminando hacía la puerta.** 'Y quítate eso…' **se volvió para señalar la chamarra de Ted.** '…lo último que necesitas es que te contagies de algo.'

'él no tiene nada.' **Remus hablo molesto. La voz le salió por si sola, no le agrado para nada la indirecta de Lysander hacía Teddy. Teddy miro a su padre y sonrió muy a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando.**

'Lys, po-po-por qué no…' **Sirius miro a Lorcan y sintió coraje al ver lo diferente que era cuando Lysander estaba cerca. Era como si el chico se robara toda su energía.** 'puedes venir con nosotros…' **Lo intento aun sabiendo la respuesta de su hermano.**

'Es cierto, niño.' **James le ayudo a Lorcan.** 'sabes que siempre hay una vacante para ti.' **Lysander miro de reojo a Sirius y rió sarcásticamente.**

'es… hay un agujero del tiempo y… tú sabes lo difícil que son de encontrar… yo…' **Lorcan miro a Remus.** 'es en el bosque prohibido, Lys.' **Lorcan no le pudo ocultar su emoción. Tal ves así podía recordar las veces que imaginaron con entrar a él. Mostraba una sonrisa de ensueño. Tan ilusionada, tan frágil y tan adorable. Demasiado para Lysander, que decidió voltear la mirada.**

'A mi no me importa Lorcan. Estas enfermo, no puedes salir al bosque prohibido… ¡esta prohibido!' **al gemelo le pareció extraño escuchar a Lysander tan frió en ese tema. Tal vez muchas cosas habían cambiando entre los dos pero… siempre creyó que sus primeros sueños aun vivían en él.**

'Pero… Sirius me prestó una chamarra…' **Lorcan le mostro la chamarra de Sirius, pero Lysander solo la tomo para arrojarla a la cama.** 'Lys… el señor Lupin tiene estas visiones, que yo creo que son parte de la memoria interna del Lobo, per com…'

'Nos vamos.' **Lysander lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo sin querer escuchar mas. Sirius arrugo la frente.**

'Sirius no.' **Remus le advirtió pero el Black no lo escucho y camino directo a Lorcan para estirar su brazo y jalarlo a él. Lorcan cayo entre sus brazos.**

'No quiere irse.' **Dijo Sirius soltando al gemelo, para mostrarle a Lysander que nadie lo estaba reteniendo.** '¡él no quiere irse! ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo entenderlo? Él no es como tú…' **Lysander saco su varita y apunto directo al rostro de Sirius, ya harto de esto.**

'Vámonos.'

'Lys…' **Lorcan negó mirando la varita.**

'A mi no me importa…' **Sirius dijo desafiante mostrando una sonrisa que le carcomió la paciencia a Lysander.** '¡Anda! ¡Hazlo! lanza lo mejor que tienes.' **Cínicamente abrió los brazos. Lysander agito su varita pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo, Lorcan se puso frente a Sirius.**

'Ly, no. Sirius solo…'

'¡deja de llamarlo así!' **Lysander le grito. Lorcan cerró los ojos sintiendo un calor incomodo en el pecho.** 'no lo llames así, no lo conoces y él no te conoce a ti. ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Ellos solo te están usando! Lo dijeron en tus narices y tú sabes que es lo que sigue, una vez que consigan lo que quieren te van a dejar y tú… tú vas a…' **Lysander suspiro cansado al ver la cara incomoda de su hermano por su conexión.** 'vámonos Lorcan. Por favor…' **Dijo mostrando le la puerta. Lorcan lo miro y después a Sirius.**

'No tienes que irte.' **James cerró los ojos al escuchar a Sirius.** 'No tienes que hacerlo. No tienes que hacer lo que él te dice, no eres como él. Yo lo sé, tú me lo dijiste.' **Lysander hizo una cara de desprecio y negó tomando a Lorcan de nuevo de la muñeca.** 'No, basta.' **Sirius manoteo el brazo de Lysander.** 'Tú lo sabes… no quiero que hagas lo que te digo Ravee, solo quiero que hagas lo que tú quieres.' **Quería salvarlo, porque si era cierto que esa era su última noche en ese tiempo, no se podría permitir dejar a alguien como Lorcan a su suerte. No después de haber escuchado a Lysander, no después de saber todo lo que ese chico había hecho por él.**

'Es Lorcan.' **Lysander le dijo molesto. Sirius manoteo ignorándolo.**

'Tienes que darte cuenta que no eres lo que él te dijo que eras.' **Lysander se sintió de un momento a otro como si fuera el villano de la historia. Sirius hablaba con desesperación tratando de que Lorcan entendiera.** 'él no tiene idea, no ha vivido lo mismo y no tienes que actuar como quiere.'

'Solo quiero protegerlo, ¿Qué de malo hay en eso?' **Lysander comenzó a gritar también comenzando a sofocar a Lorcan con lo que sentía.** 'No es mi culpa que nadie se preocupara por ti.' **Remus negó despertando a James, sabiendo exactamente a donde se dirigía todo esto.** 'Tú eres el que no se tiene que meter en esto, él no necesita que alguien como tú venga y le diga mentiras, hay una verdad en todo esto y él sabe exactamente cual es el camino correc..

'¡No tienes que ser lo que ellos quieren que seas Regulus!' **Lorcan escucho su error pero no interrumpió entendía a Sirius, entendía su mensaje. Los merodeadores cerraron los ojos lamentando que Sirius tuviera que encontrarse de nuevo con esa memoria.**

'Sirius.' **James lo llamo y Sirius volteo negando ignorando el hecho de que había nombrado a su hermano.**

'No vamos a dejarte…' **Lysander bufo.**

'¿a quien le hablas? ¿a Lorcan o a Regulus?' **Sirius cerró los ojos aguantando la burla. Había sido estúpido haber nombrado a su hermano.**

'mejor cierra la boca.' **Sirius le dijo con ganas de darle un buen derechazo.**

'¿Qué es lo mismo que le dijiste a tus padres cuando te corrieron?'

'¡Voy a matarte!' **Sirius camino furioso hacía el Ravenclaw que miro a James, sabiendo que no le pasaría nada.**

'¡Sirius!' **Remus lo detuvo.** 'Sirius, ya esta… déjalo ya… él es el que no sabe nada.' **Lo miro a los ojos y Sirius negó empujándolo pero la fuerza de Remus aun seguía mayor que la de él.** 'de verdad… esto no tiene sentido.' **Miro a los demás.** 'De cualquier forma, la verdad es que Lorcan paso la tarde con nosotros y tuvo un buen rato.' **Lysander se sintió algo herido por las palabras.**

'No digas tonterías Remus…' **Sirius le dijo molesto.**

'Sirius…' **Remus le murmuro.** 'no puedes salvar a todos…' **Sirius lo miro y se sintió tan pequeñito al escucharlo. Tan impotente. Él era Sirius Black, un merodeador, un animago ilegal, uno de los Gryffindor (empatado por James) mas increíbles de su generación. No podía aceptar haber perdido con alguien como Lysander.**

'Me vale una mierda, lo que dice es estúpido, nosotros no lo hemos usado y no lo usaremos. Lorcan es parte de...' **Lysander lo interrumpió porque no quería escucharlo continuar, no quería confirmar que Lorcan estaba cada día mas lejos de él.**

'entonces explícame, porque quieres llevártelo a ver el famoso agujero. Explícame, porque querías que te ayudara con el licántropo.' **Lysander señalo a Remus.** 'explícame… o mejor aun, explícaselo a él.' **Señalo a Lorcan.** 'tiene razón…' **De nuevo señalo a Remus.** 'esto no tiene sentido Lorcan, así que si no lo crees de mi que te lo diga él en la cara.' **Le dio la palabra a Sirius que solo seguía mirándolo mientras su lado Black, trabajaba ideando la mejor forma de hacerlo sufrir.** '¿O es que piensan quedarse aquí para siempre?' **Enfrento a Sirius.** 'Porque si es así… adelante, yo ya me estoy hartando de estas tonterías…' **Y esta vez miro directamente a Lorcan, con dolor.** 'O tengo una mejor idea…' **Lysander asintió mirando a su hermano.** 'Tal vez deberías de irte con ellos si tanto te hace feliz…' **y bajo la mirada apretando los puños para que las lagrimas no salieran.**

'Lys…' **Lorcan negó.** 'Solo quiero…' **Lorcan miro a Sirius y luego a su hermano.** 'Es que…' **Lo miro y Lysander a él mirándolo cabizbajo y sin energía.** 'No lo entiendes…' **Lysander sintió un dolor en el pecho al escuchar a su hermano.**

'Olvídalo…' **Lysander cerró los ojos y se dio la media vuelta saliendo de prisa de ese lugar.**

'¡Lys, espera!' **Lorcan lo siguió tropezando porque a diferencia de Lysander él no podía ir a paso veloz.** 'Lys, por favor…' **Dijo sintiendo un cosquilleo en su pecho para después sentir su cuerpo débil y triste.** 'Lysander…' **Su gemelo se detuvo y lo miro con los ojos llorosos. Lorcan negó sintiéndose terrible.** 'Lys…'

'porque siempre quieres lastimarme…' **Lysander dijo con dolor para bajar mas aprisa y alejarse de ahí.**

'Lys no… Lys, yo no… Lys…' **Tambaleo al bajar de la escaleras tropezando, negó al ver que su equilibrio no le dio para mas y supo que iba a caer, pensó que tal vez se lo merecía, tal vez debió de seguir a su hermano mas rápido, tal vez no debió de ir al juego, porque desde el principio sabia que eso molestaría a Lysander y él solo quería cuidarlo… así que se resigno a caer de las escaleras tomándolo como un acción de karma o algo por el estilo, cobrándose el dolor que le había provocado a Lysander, porque sabia que eso que lo hizo desequilibrarse había sido la tristeza de su gemelo, pero Lorcan no cayó. No cayó porque un par de manos lo sostuvieron antes de que resbalara por completo, ayudándolo a estabilizarse.**

'Tranquilo…' **Lorcan miro a Sirius y solo volteo a ver de nuevo la salida por donde se había ido su hermano.** 'dale un par de segundos, él vas a estar bien.'

'Sirius, yo no quería…' **Lorcan trago saliva.**

'Va a estar bien, te lo prometo.' **Dijo el chico Black aun sintiendo los efecto de haberse molestado mucho.** 'los hermanos mayores siempre somos los mas dramáticos.' **Lorcan lo miro y el chico le sonrió de lado.** 'seguro que se contenta contigo.' **Lorcan negó.** 'por supuesto que sí, Lorcan si no le importaras no hubiera venido aquí, no hubiera hablado así.' **Dijo desviando la mirada recordando las palabras del gemelo.** 'es su…' **El Black suspiro largo sin querer decir esas palabras pero la mirada de Remus arriba en las escaleras no lo dejaba en paz.** '…forma de decir que te quiere' **Lorcan lo miro y Sirius asintió de mala gana.** 'Anda… volvamos arriba, antes de que el frió te haga daño, si eso pasa ahora si tu hermano nos aniquila.' **Lorcan asintió, trago saliva y miro hacía la salida de la casa de los gritos. Toco su pecho, sintiendo como poco a poco le volvían las energías de antes; entre mas se alejaba Lysander, menos podía sentir sus sentimientos y al parecer el paso era rápido. Porque la conexión se perdía poco a poco y él volvía a la normalidad, poco a poco el rastro de su hermano se perdía y poco a poco ya no se sentía tan triste… al menos no tanto.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Camino y camino de prisa primero sin rumbo, al principio queriéndose alejar lo mas posible de ese árbol; deseo por un momento que el sauce lo aplastara o algo para ver si así podía conseguir un poco de atención de parte de Lorcan. Le parecía injusto, le dolía hasta el fondo de su ser, lo molestaba y deprimía, la sola idea de saber que Lorcan no lo prefería. Le aterraba que lo dejara y se maldecía por haber dado tan buena idea…**

 _No quiero que se vaya con ellos… No quiero que me deje solo… Lorcan… no te vayas con ellos… no me dejes aquí, yo te quiero… te quiero, por favor._

 **El prefecto de Ravenclaw se tiro a llorar en la torre de Astronomía, había caminado tan rápido que de un momento a otro solo llego ahí y se tumbo en el primer espacio que pudo.**

'Lo lamento…' **Lloro con dolor y con rabia.** 'No supe que hacer… lo siento, pero no me dejes por eso… No quiero quedarme solo… no quiero quedarme sin ti…' **Lysander lloro con total libertad sin importarle que alguien lo escuchara, la verdad no pensaba en eso, estaba demasiado metido en sus culpas que la idea de que alguien estuviera ahí no le pasaba por la mente. Solo quería que Lorcan volviera, quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, quería reconocer a su hermano; la sola idea de que este estuviera cambiando lo aterraba. Porque pensó que tal vez, él ya no querría estar a su lado. Esa idea lo hizo llorar con mas dolo haciendo que su llanto hiciera eco en el lugar.** 'No te vayas con ellos… No me dejes…' **Pensó en lo mal que últimamente estaban, en la mirada de Lorcan. Pensando la idea de regresar junto con Sirius al pasado… ellos se llevaban tan bien…** 'Por favor, no… yo lo puedo hacer mejor… puedo esforzarme… solo eran dos años… son solo dos años… después iremos a donde tú quieras… haremos lo que tu quieras, pero por favor… no me dejes… no puedo hacerlo… yo no soy fuerte…' **se abrazo a si mismo soltando todo lo demás en puro llanto.**

 **Un llanto de dolor, de miedo, de culpa y de impotencia; pero mas de dolor. Las imágenes solo venían y se arrepentía una y otra vez lo poco que había hecho por su hermano estos últimos años. Lo poco que hizo cuando supo lo que Hunter le había hecho. Lo mucho que le afecto a él también. Y todo se veía fatal realmente fatal en la cabeza de Lysander, porque cuando estas así de triste, es muy difícil ver las cosas positivas que hay a tu alrededor, es casi imposible percibir que solo es un truco de tu mente y la idea de claridad solo llega una vez que has drenado todo y Lysander aun sentía que había demasiadas cosas por soltar. Así que lloro, lloro y siguió llorando como si no hubiera fin. Como si fuera un niño pequeño que solo…**

'¿Lorcan?' **Lysander levanto la mirada y de inmediato se limpió todas las lagrimas que tenía en el rostro. Se levanto y busco la salida mas rápida para alejarse de ahí. Era una suerte que todo estuviera oscuro, eso le facilito todo, aunque claro, estaba algo molesto por no poder encontrar un lugar en donde poder explayarse completamente.**

 _Nada como casa…_

 **Bajo rápido las escaleras y pensó que tal vez sería buena idea llegar a su cama, cerrar la cortina y poner un hechizo silenciador para continuar llorando. Trato de no pensar en su hermano porque al hacerlo las lagrimas volvían a salir por si solas.**

'No llores…' **Se recordó así mismo pasando una mano por su rostro para limpiar el par de lagrimas de sus ojos. Apretó los labios y bajo las escaleras con mas ruido de lo que realmente había deseado hacer, pero no le importo finalmente la idea era huir sin ser visto y sobretodo sin ser abordado por ese fantasma que estaba encaprichado con su hermano también…**

'Oye Lorcan…' **Apretó el paso y casi troto cuando llego al pasillo para inmediato dirigirse a su habitación. No quería escuchar a nadie, no quería ver a nadie. Solo quería meterse a su cama y esperar que Lorcan volviera a su cuarto y poder hablar de esto. Hacerlo prometer que no lo dejaría nunca e intentar otra forma de separarlo de Ted y los merodeadores. Tenia que lograrlo, tenía que mostrarle a Lorcan que lo necesitaba, podría disculparse con él. Podrían empezar de nuevo… sí, eso sonaba muy bien para él. Sonaba excelente para ambos… quizá empezando de nuevo los podría ayudar a salir de esa oscuridad en la que estaban... podría alumbrar un poco su camin…** '¡detente!' **Lysander se detuvo al ver una luz demandante apuntándole la cara.** 'Cielos… dijiste que no corrías. ¿Qué te paso…?' **La voz sonaba preocupada y Lysander solo volteo el rostro sabiendo que seguro lucía terrible.** 'Oye… oye esta bien… tranquilo…' **Lysander apretó labios y cerró los ojos con dolor. Se sentía patético y aun estaba triste por Lorcan, nada estaba bien.** 'No llores… o llora, si quieres.' **Sintió unas manos queriendo tocar su rostro. Lysander lo movió con algo de agresividad, no quería eso… no quería lamentos, solo quería a su hermano y nada podría hacerlo sentir mejor. Era ilógico para él que se sintiera mejor a causa de un gesto como ese…** 'Ya basta, déjate de esas tonterías…' **Entonces ahora prácticamente había sido obligado a sentir las manos en su rostro limpiándole las mejillas con lgo de tosquedad.** '¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Uno trata de ser amable contigo y solo…' **Gruño.** 'Eres un tonto.' **Dijo molesta.** 'un tonto, tonto, tonto, de verdad no tienes cerebro…' **Lysander asintió pensando exactamente lo mismo de si mismo. Y ahora le valía quien estuviera ahí, solo volvió a llorar pensando en lo mal que lo había hecho. En que era de noche y no había visto a Lorcan salir del árbol para volver.** 'cielos… no puedo odiarte cuando sacas tu lado sensible…' **Lysander sintió como lo abrazaban.** 'tranquilo…' **Lysander cerró los ojos con fuerzas.** 'Todo va a estar bien… bueno… no sé que es lo que pasa, pero créeme que todo siempre sale bien al final.' **Dijo acariciando su cabello.** 'Todo esta bien ahora, solo… escucha.' **Lysander negó.** 'es el silencio… tranquilo y pacifico… no hay nada mejor que la paz; es la que te dice que todo está bien. Tú estas bien… estás conmigo…'

" _Estas conmigo Lorcan… tranquilo, no llores... tú estás bien… yo…'_

'…estoy bien. No hay nada de que preocuparse… todo va…'

'a estar bien.' **Lysander dijo con la voz quebrada asintiendo, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de quien lo abrazaba y abrazando también. Para después seguir llorando un par de minutos mas.**

'Woah…' **sintió un escalofrió cuando el chico sollozo cerca de su cuello.**

'Lo siento…' **Solo escucho decir al chico pero inmediatamente supo que esa disculpa era para alguien mas.**

'Sh…sh… el silencio…' **Dijo una vez mas mientras que el chico por fin asentía. La verdad es que no se sentía del todo mal, creyó que consolar a alguien sería mas difícil pero… solo constaba de abrazar y decir palabras motivacionales. No parecía hacerlo tan mal, sin ignorar que el calor humano era genial.**

 **¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿de verdad estaba llorando en el hombro de alguien mas? ¿podía llegar a ser mas patético? El miedo le entro… no quería que supieran que era débil. Que lo habían encontrado llorando por su hermano en la torre de astronomía. Era patético pero Lysander se lograba contradecir casi con talento.**

 _No… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Levántate Lysander y vuelve a tu maldita cama. No necesitas esta basura de sentimentalismo. Recuerda; Los sentimientos son la raíz de todos los problemas._

 **El chico respiro profundo sintiendo un escalofrió en el cuerpo que le decía que aun no estaba listo, aun así se enderezo separándose rápido incluso antes de que la otra persona estuviera lista.**

'No deberías de estar fuera de la cama… Weasley.' **Roxanne parpadeo algo confusa al escuchar su voz dura. Hace un momento estaba tan frágil y ahora…**

'¿Perdón?' **Dijo la morena sin entender el mecanismo del juego.**

 _¿De verdad soy tan buena consolando como para regresar a este a su estado de amargura de siempre?_

'ya me oíste.' **Lysander dijo tallándose el rostro, para finalmente mirarla con seriedad. Roxanne abrió la boca y después la cerro sin saber que decir, estaba perdida de verdad. Ahí seguían esos residuos de lagrimas, tenía los ojos hinchados pero su mirada era fría y su gesto casi inamovible.**

'¿cómo?' **La chica pregunto chusca, rascándose la cabeza y ladeándola un poco, tratando de descifrar el misterio que era Lysander. Lysander rodo los ojos impaciente.**

'Weasley, no puedes estar por la noche por los pasillos de la escuela. Lo sabes, lo dicen las reglas de la institución.' **Lysander comenzó a hablar con esa pose estricta e insensible con la que siempre cargaba.** 'y también dicen las reglas que por incumplir esa norma, al alumno se le debe de dar un castigo. Por lo tanto Weasley, no tengo otro remedio mas que llevarte con el profesor Flitwick para que te de un castigo acorde a lo que hic…'

'espera… ¿qué?' **Dijo la chica estirando su mano para que parara. Cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza entendiendo cada parte de lo que pasaba.** 'Tú… tú estabas llorando.' **Dijo la chica señalándolo. Lysander arrugo la frente molesto de escucharlo.**

'Estas castigada Weasley. No debes de estar fuera de la cama a altas horas de la noch…'

'espera, pero si estabas llorando ¿verdad?' **Lysander trono la boca poniendo sus mejillas rojas mientras que apretaba sus puños impaciente.** 'no lo… no lo soñé ¿o si? Yo… yo…' **La mirada curiosa de la chica era incomoda para el Ravenclaw.** 'Es que…' **La chica imito el abrazo que se dieron mientras que lo seguía mirando para ver si algo de eso hacía reacción en el prefecto de Ravenclaw. Pero Lysander solo se estiro luciendo mas altivo y odioso. Roxanne se quejo sin entender… estresada de no tener una respuesta en concreto.** 'Es que estabas llorando y luego... tú… ¿podrías decirme que es lo que sucede aquí?' **Abrió los brazos desesperada.**

'Te diré lo que pasa aquí, Weasley.' **Lysander le dijo entre dientes aun mirándola molesto.** 'Lo que pasa, es que tú estarás castigada hasta vacaciones y si pongo un poco de empeño quizá por dos meses mas.' **Roxanne arrugo la frente, lentamente olvidándose del chico que había encontrado hecho un manojo de lagrimas.** 'así que si yo fuera tú…'

'afortunadamente no lo eres.'

'definitivamente.' **Lysander dijo mirándola como poca cosa.** 'Sería un castigo ser el ser desastroso y patético que eres.' **Roxanne bufo sin creérselo. Había consolado a ese chico hace un par de minutos y ahora el le pagaba con malos tratos.**

'pues al menos yo no soy un bipolar malagradecido.' **Roxanne le dijo molesta.** 'Es increíble que me detuviera a consolarte… ¿Cómo…? ¡Arghhh!' **Roxanne dio un pisotón mientras se daba la vuelta.** 'Pude haberme largado con facilidad ¿sabes? Pero nooooo! Tenía que volver por ti.'

'estas castigada.' **Lysander dijo y camino de vuelta a la torre de Ravenclaw.**

'me vale una mierda.' **Roxanne le dijo molesta y camino a grandes zancadas de vuelta a la torre de Ravenclaw.** 'a un lado tarado.' **Lysander como estaba desprevenido resbalo y cayó al suelo gracias al empujón de la morena.** 'arghh…' **La morena gruño al escuchar a su consciencia y regreso.** 'Anda…' **Estiro su mano para ayudarlo.** 'lo siento…' **Dijo entre dientes. Pero Lysander miro su mano y le volteo la cara.**

'No necesito de tu ayuda. No creas que tienes alguna especie de obligación conmigo por tu estúpido apellido.' **Lysander se levanto sacudiendo su túnica.** 'Yo no creo que ustedes tienen sangre de héroe, así que no te detengas por mi.' **Roxanne lo miro boquiabierta. Eso había sido muy grosero y ni siquiera parecía incomodarle al Ravenclaw. Algo se encendió en ella, no podía entenderlo. ¿como…**

'¿…lo haces?' **Dijo molesta mirandolo de frente. Lysander alzó una ceja y dejo caer los hombros negándose a contestar las "absurdas" preguntas de la Weasley.**

'Buenas noches, Weasley. A diferencia de ti, yo tengo oportunidad de pasar el año, así que mas vale estar listo para mañana.' **Lysander camino de regreso ignorando a la chica y volviendo a su plan desde el principio. Volviendo a pensar en como solucionaria sus problemas con Lorcan, que haría, que le diría…**

 _Tiene que ser algo bueno. Algo con argumentos. Tengo que convencerl…_

'Woh…' **Lysander soltó al sentirse arrastrado por una fuerza imparable.**

'¡Ahora mismo te disculpas conmigo pedazo de iceberg!' **La morena le gritoneo y Lysander miro a su alrededor porque los gritos eran verdaderamente escandalosos. Sí, él era Prefecto pero tampoco era que pudiera estar fuera cuando le diera la gana** '¿¡quien demonios te crees para hablar así!? ¿Cómo… tú… ¡Arghh!'

'Cierra la…' **Lysander trato de callarla en murmuro mientras miraba a su alrededor.**

'¡Cualquier persona normal, hubiera dicho gracias! ¡cualquier persona normal hubiera hecho... ¡No sé! ¡Entiendo que nos odies…!'

'¿Qué?' **Lysander dijo sorprendido de lo que había dicho y la morena asintió rápido, el chico solo la miro por un par de segundos y luego volvió a insistir.** 'cierra la boca y vuelve a la torre sin…'

'¡Oye no me digas lo que tengo que hacer!' **Roxanne dijo molesta. Lysander trato de callarla pero la morena solo hablaba sin poder detenerse.** '¿¡Cual es tu maldito problema con la libre expresión!? ¡Tengo derecho hablar!'

'De acuerdo solo…'

'¡Tengo derecho a decir que me molesta de sobremanera tu falta de cooperación a una integra y desinteresada ayuda! ¡No te cuesta nada ser amable!'

'¡Sh…!'

'¡deja de hacer eso! ¡No me voy a callar!' **Roxanne dijo molesta sin importarle estar a pasadas de la media noche en un pasillo desolado de Hogwarts en pijamas y con el prefecto de Ravenclaw.** '¡No me voy a detener no me importa si…!' **Lysander gruño y decidió que era mejor dejarla ahí.**

'Has todo el drama que quieras… yo me largo.' **La soltó y trato de caminar pero Roxanne lo volvió a jalar de la túnica.** 'Suéltame Weasley…'

'¡No he terminado contigo Lysander Scamander!' **Lysander miro a su alrededor y trato de callarla de nuevo.**

'¿Qué es lo que te pasa? no grites mi nombre! Ellos van a culparme…' **Lysander le dijo molesto y en cuanto termino de decirlo escucho un maullido.**

'¡Ahora tienes miedo ¿no? Pues no me importa, consigue a otra persona que te consuele porque yo no pienso detenerme… ¡Lysander Scamander es la persona mas odiosa del universo! ¡Lysander Scamander, el prefecto de Ravenclaw, quinto año ni siquiera puede decir gracias!'

'¡Cierra la boca! ¡Eso no es cierto!'

'¡Lysander Scamander es un mentiroso! ¡Me está mintiendo justo ahor…!' **Lysander termino por taparle la boca. Roxanne abrió los ojos y lo miro molesta.**

'¿Qué no tienes nada dentro del cráneo?' **Roxanne arrugo la frente sabiendo exactamente que iba a decir de quitarle la mano de la boca.** 'Ahhh paz al fin.' **dijo el chico deleitándose con el silencio de nuevo. Silencio que no duro mucho por un nuevo maullido. Roxanne miro al gato de Filch e hizo un ademan de pánico para terminar abrazando a Lysander que solo trato de separarse de ella, pero ella insistió tosca enredándolo en sus brazos.**

'Que asco, que asco ¡que asco!' **Roxanne dijo con pánico.**

'¿Quieres dejar de gritar?' **Lysander dijo molesto siendo estrujado por esos brazos.** 'Es solo un gato, Weasley…'

'odio a los gatos.' **La morena dijo molesta y con angustia enterrando su rostro en la clavícula del chico.** 'Por favor has que se vaya…' **Lysander miro al gato y si no hubiera estado en peligro de ser descubierto, muy seguramente hubiera tomado al gato y echárselo encima a…**

 _La odiosa esta…_

'¿¡Que esperas!? ¡Has que se vaya!' **Lysander la miro molesta, prácticamente le había gritado en el oído.**

'¡No puedo hacerlo si me estrujas y me gritoneas en el oído, Weasley!'

'¿Weasley?' **Tanto el muchacho como la morena se quedaron helados al escuchar la voz del conserje de la escuela. Lysander pensó en lanzarla al pasillo para que Filch la atrapara pero Roxanne lo estaba apretando demasiado y aparte…**

 _No dudo que termine gritando mi nombre._

'Ven…' **Lysander trato de caminar pero era difícil cuando Roxanne casi lo estrangulaba del cuello.** 'Tienes que soltarme…'

'no puedo…' **Roxanne dijo frustrada y avergonzada.** 'has que se vaya…' **Volvió a esconder su rostro al escuchar de nuevo al gato. Lysander escucho los toscos de Filch, la forma en la crujía sus dientes saboreando el castigo que le daría a uno de esos chicos Weasley.**

'Mierda…' **Lysander dijo entre dientes. Escuchaba los pasos de Filch y su ahora linterna mágica alumbraba poco a poco.** 'Weasley… Weasley… ¡Weasley maldita sea detente!' **murmuro ruidosamente.**

'No me grit… ¡woah!' **Roxanne soltó un grito cuando Lysander la levanto para cargarla.**

'¡sal de ahí!' **Filch acelero el paso al escucharla.**

'Cállate.' **Lysander le dijo a Roxanne y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la torre de astronomía. Roxanne abrazó mas a Lysander al volver a escuchar al gato maullar.** 'No seas cobarde… ¿no se supone que los Weasley, son tan valientes como Godric?' **Roxanne arrugo la frente al escuchar su voz con un dejo de sarcasmo.**

'eres un idiota.'

'pues al menos no le tengo miedo a algo tan absurdo como los gatos.'

'los gatos, son seres inteligentes y sumamente orgullosos…' **Roxanne dijo con una voz de regaño. Lysander sonrió eso le había recordado a su hermano.**

'sí, lo son.' **Dijo Lysander en un suspiro algo triste. Había recordado de nuevo a su hermano.**

'¿Qué sucede ahora?' **Roxanne le pregunto a Lysander al sentir la triste energía del gemelo.** '¿Viene otro ataque de bipolaridad tuyo? dime si vas a tirarme para prepararme…'

'¿Qué? No, no…' **Roxanne alzó una ceja al escucharlo tan distraído.** 'se fue…' **Dijo Lysander de la nada, aun pensando en Lorcan y en lo que estaría haciendo en estos momentos con los merodeadores. Roxanne volteo hacía atrás y notó que el gato seguía ahí. Después miro a Lysander y este solo agacho la mirada con tristeza.**

'ehm… no se ha ido.' **Dijo la chica con una voz algo cómica. Lysander despertó de sus pensamientos y miro a la chica que lo estudiaba.**

'Suéltame.' **Lysander le dijo frió.** 'Creo que puedes caminar desde aquí. El gato está lejos.' **Roxanne asintió y Lysander solo quito sus brazos de ella haciendo que Roxanne se cayera.**

'Eres un verdadero idiota.' **La morena se quejo adolorida.** 'No sé porque no lo vi llegar…'

'Porque eres lenta.' **Lysander rio y camino para subir las otras escaleras que daban con la parte mas alta de la torre. Roxanne se quejo aun en el suelo decidida a alejarse de ese chico, se levanto pero cuando se giro a la puerta el gato la sorprendió, la morena sintió un escalofrió, trago saliva y se quejo para después mirar las escaleras por donde se había ido Lysander.** 'es de verdad una burla su sentido de seriedad.' **Lysander dijo mirando el cielo al escuchar a Roxanne llegar al piso donde estaba.** 'es eso o les gusta la mala vida.' **Roxanne rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.**

'El gato sigue abajo. No creas que vengo por ti…' **La morena se puso al otro lado del piso. Lysander la miro de reojo y bufo para voltearse de nuevo a ver las estrellas, a ver si en esa distancia podía ver a su hermano, era la mejor vista. Trataba de encontrar una luz, algún Lumos de Ted o algún merodeador. Una parte de él deseaba que algo les pasara… había pensado en que si Lorcan lo miraba como su héroe eso facilitaría mas su reconciliación. Pero por otra parte no podía olvidar el rostro de Lorcan en la fiesta, rodeado de ellos…**

 _Estaba feliz._

 **Eso lo carcomía, envidiaba tanto a cada uno de ellos. ¿Cómo lo habían logrado en tan poco tiempo? Era injusto. Deseaba tanto que Los merodeadores volvieran a su tiempo y quería que Ted no fuera tan Hufflepuff y le dejara de hablar una vez de haber regresado a los merodeadores, que Molly le preocupara tanto lo que los demás dijeran acerca de que se juntara con el extraño de Lorcan, que los niños creyeran en todas estúpidas pero terroríficos rumores que decían de su hermano, quería que Dominique fuera tan mala como antes con él para que Alice le dejara de hablar también...**

'Oye…' **Lysander levanto la mirada al recordar a la última Weasley que molestaba a su hermano.** 'estoy segura que no vas a contestarme pero… ya que estamos aquí…'

'Pues si sabes que no te voy a contestar ¿por qué sigues?' **Lysander le dijo frió y Roxanne solo apretó sus labios.** 'No desperdicies tu tiempo.' **Roxanne suspiro ruidosamente y se volvió a cruzar de brazos. Así pasaron otros cinco segundos antes de que la chica volviera hablar.**

'¿sabes que? No hay ninguna razón por la cual tenga que hacerte caso…' **Lysander suspiro largo y cansado.** 'así que continuare, porque eso es lo que quiero hacer.' **Dijo decidida la chica y se levanto de donde estaba para caminar por el lugar.** '¿Tienes idea de que le gusta comer a tu hermano?' **Lysander arrugo la frente y volteo a verla como si fuera la cosa mas extraña que había escuchado.** '¿no? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?' **La chica dijo inclinando su cabeza haciendo que su esponjado cabello rebotara en el mismo lugar.**

'No voy a decírtelo.' **Lysander dijo para voltearse de nuevo.**

'Porque no lo sabes…' **Dijo la chica en un murmuro. Lysander suspiro cansado y harto de esa chica.**

'No, es porque no quiero que lo sepas.'

'¿Qué, de que hablas?' **Roxanne fingió no haber dicho nada. Lysander la miro y rodo los ojos con fastidio para volver a mirar el paisaje. Roxanne le saco la lengua de espaldas.**

 **Así se quedaron por otro rato. En silencio. Lysander mirando el paisaje, esperando una señal de su hermano y Roxanne asomándose a ver si el gato ya se había ido. Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo sonidos "molestos" para Lysander, como por ejemplo; Hacer trompetita con la boca, golpear el suelo repetitivamente con el pie, suspirar, imitar el sonido de una patrulla policiaca, tararear canciones de Lady Gaga, murmurar diálogos de las películas de Marvel, imitar el sonido de un búho, hacer burbujas con su saliva…**

'¿Por qué no solo le das una patada y te vas?' **Lysander le dijo harto. Roxanne reventó la última burbuja para limpiar el residuo de baba en su boca.**

'¿De que hablas?' **Le dijo en un tono desenfadado.**

'el gato.' **Lysander dijo algo desesperado. Roxanne arrugó la frente con horror.**

'no voy a golpearlo.' **Dijo indignada.** 'No puedo ni siquiera acercarme a él.' **Le recordó haciendo un poco mas agudo su tono de voz.**

'¿si lo pateo te vas?' **Lysander se acerco a las escaleras dispuesto a patear al gato de Filch.**

'¿Qué?' **Roxanne lo miro boquiabierta y lo siguió con la mirada al verlo comenzar a bajar las escaleras.** 'espera…' **Lysander no pensaba detenerse, miro al gato decidido a obtener su momento de paz.** 'no.' **Roxanne lo alcanzo para jalarlo bruscamente. Lysander abrió los ojos al sentir el jalón con mucha mas fuerza de la que creía que la chica podía tener, El Ravenclaw choco contra Roxanne haciéndola caer y provocando mucho ruido. EL gato volvió a maullar.**

'¿Qué es lo que te pasa?' **Lysander le dijo molesto, Roxanne miro al gato y pronto la linterna de Filch. Pellizco al rubio.** '¡Auch! Weasley. ¿Por qué demonios…?'

'Solo…' **Roxanne gateo jalándolo hasta el rincón ahí Lysander prácticamente fue empujado a un rincón donde había un montón de sogas y telas. Roxanne no se inmuto e inmediato cubrió a Lysander con ellas para cubrirse también.**

'Auch…' **Lysander dijo cuando algo duro le había golpeado la cabeza, solo pudo escuchar la risita de Roxanne.** 'No es gracioso Weas…' **Roxanne le tapo la boca y se acerco a él para agudizar su oído.**

'¿Ves algo linda?' **La voz garrosa de Filch, cambio para su dorada gata. La gata volvió a maullar.** 'Esta aquí.' **Roxanne trago saliva y escucho como Filch subía las escaleras.** 'Puedo olerte Weasley…' **Roxanne miro a Lysander y ambos hicieron una cara perturbadora, esa frase era perturbadora.** '¡Aquí estas!' **Roxanne apretó la mano de Lysander y dio un mini saltito para protegerse. El chico solo rodo los ojos y la miro de reojo diciéndole con la mirada que se calmara. ¬¬** 'Se que estas cerca… yo sé que estas aquí y no tienes escapatoria…' **Roxanne miro a Lysander cuando escucho los pasos de Filch cerca de ellos. Lysander la miro y asintió pero Roxanne no sabía que significaba eso.**

'Vete…' **Filch dio un gritito al escuchar la voz de una mujer indignada.**

'¡Tú! Me diste un buen susto.' **Filch regaño a la dama gris, el fantasma de Ravenclaw.** '¡largo de aquí, estoy trabajando!' **La bella doncella puso un rostro indignado apretando los labios.**

'¡Tú eres el que se larga!' **Otro grito sonó detrás de Filch acompañado con un rostro espeluznante. Filch dio un salto abrazándose a su lámpara al descubrir al Barón Sanguinario con su espada desvainada. Roxanne sonrió al imaginar el rostro, volteo a ver a Lysander y notó que sorpresivamente estaba sonriendo también, la chica no pudo dejar de mirarlo.** '¡Ahora largo, largo de aquí!' **Filch no tardo mucho para obedecer al terrible fantasma y salió tan rápido como pudo con su querida gata en brazos.**

 **Cuando la luz de la linterna se esfumo Lysander supo que estaban a salvo. Quito la tela de encima descubriendo a ambos Ravenclaw. Ambos fantasmas los miraron, elevándose un poco mas con una mirada aun dura.**

'eso estuvo increíble.' **Lysander le dijo aun imaginando el rostro de Filch. El Barón sanguinario se puso a gritar y gemir como los hacía de costumbre alejando a Filch un poco mas si es que aun estaba cerca.** 'Apuesto a que no volverá a este lugar por un largo tiempo…' **Dijo el prefecto de Ravenclaw.** 'buen plan.' **Helena Ravenclaw, lo miro extrañada pero sonrió tímidamente.**

'No deberían de estar despiertos tan tarde, va en contra de las reglas…'

'¿entonces porque nos ayudaste?' **Roxanne le pregunto confundida, la Ravenclaw parpadeo sorprendida, creía que no había sido vista por ninguno de los magos presentes pero al parecer esa chica la había visto. Sonrió complacida.** '¿Por qué… nos ayudaste cierto?' **La chica rasco su cabeza algo confundida. Lysander rodo los ojos con fastidio. La fantasma los miro y sonrió delicadamente.**

'Directo a la cama.' **Dijo para flotar y desaparecer al cruzar un muro.**

'iremos a la cama.' **Roxanne levanto las manos ante el Barón Sanguinario que los volteo a ver para mirar el muro por donde se fue la fantasma.**

 **OOoOO**

'Lo que hiciste fue estúpido Molly. Es increíble que seas tan tonta…' **Dominique le dijo a Molly mientras se metia a la cama. Molly que estaba a una cama a lado no pareció escucharla, solo seguía pensativa. Y Dominique al no escuchar una queja o un lloriqueo de la chica se asomo a ver a su prima.** '¿Me escuchaste Molly?' **Dijo la chica poniéndose frente a su prima.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo Molly despertando de sus pensamientos. Dominique se ofendió por su displicencia.** 'Perdón estaba pensando…'

'Eres una grosera Molly. Me la pase hablándote todo el camino.' **Dijo Dominique orgullosa.**

'Lo siento… estaba pensando en…' **Miro a Dominique y al ver su mirada curiosa se quedo callada.** 'En cosas.' **Dijo Molly rápido y cerró la cortina de su cama. Dominique se quedo boquiabierta, sorprendida del desplante de su tímida prima.**

'¡Molly!' **La pelirroja grito sin importarle que sus otras compañeras de cuarto la escucharan. Molly cerró los ojos esperando que Dominique volviera a su cama...**

 _ILUSA._

 **Dominique abrió de inmediato las cortinas y jaloneo las cobijas de Molly sin importarle nada.**

'Dom…' **Molly le pidió que la dejara en paz y cuando Dom notó que estaba despierta se subió a la cama sin permiso.**

'Ahora mismo me dices en que estabas pensando.' **Le ordeno y Molly se encogió en hombros.**

'No tienes que hablarme así Dominique…'

'Ponte a llorar en cuanto termines…' **Dominique dijo en una pose creida.** 'Ahora habla.' **Molly rodo los ojos sabiendo que su prima nunca cambiaría.**

'De acuerdo…' **Molly dijo sin mas y se sentó en la cama.** 'Pensaba en Lysander.' **Dominique hizo un sonido de asco.**

'Molly no quiero escuchar tus fantasias…' **Molly se puso roja de inmediato negando.**

'¡Dominique!' **Dijo hecha un tapiz de pies a cabeza. Dominique rió.**

'Eres tan patetica. Es obvio que bromeo…' **Dijo la pelirroja mirando sus uñas.** 'Para empezar se que hay algo con Lysander, no creo que eres tan tonta como para decirle así sin mas donde esta Teddy y…' **Molly abrió los ojos pidiéndole que no dijera mas.** 'Y compañía.' **Dominique se detuvo solo porque quería saber mas**

'Gracias…' **Dijo Molly sin estar segura de agradecer las palabras de Dominique.**

'si como sea, igual no creo que Lysander te voltee a ver nunca.' **Dijo la pelirroja de ojos azules sin importarle si le rompia el corazón a su prima.** 'ahora… suéltalo.' **Dijo la pelirroja cerrando la cortina. Molly se debatió en de verdad decírselo o no.** 'Molly, no tengo toda la noche ¿quieres apurarte?'

 _Mejor terminemos con esto Molly._

'el otro día, la última vez que vi a Sirius y a los demás…' **Dominique alzó una ceja al escuchar a Molly poner a Sirius primero que a los demás.** 'Lysander tenía que llevar la pócima para el hombro de Sirius, pero al parecer…' **Molly se detuvo y volvió a poner esa cara de preocupación.** 'Paso algo Dom. Y al parecer no fue algo bueno.' **Dominique desvio la mirada recordando ese día.** 'Sirius no recuerda muchas cosas y Teddy me platico que Lorcan esta alejado de ellos… bueno, lo estaba. No quiero pensarlo pero…' **Molly trago saliva.** '¿y que si Lysander le hizo algo a Sirius?' **Dijo la pelirroja mirando a su prima que tenía una mirada ausente.** '¿Dominique?' **Dominique la miro delatando un poco lo que pensaba.** 'Dom, tú… tú sabes…'

'yo no se nada Molly.' **Dominique le dijo de inmediato.** 'Hace días que no me veo con Lysander.' **Molly abrió loso jos recordando que ambos solían… verse.** 'solo se que él me odia, como todos a su alrededor. Y honestamente Molly, no me sorprendería que de verdad les hubiera hecho algo.'

'¿les hubiera?' **Molly le pregunto y Dominique abrió la boca para cerrarla de nuevo.**

'Seh…' **Dijo Dominique algo nerviosa.** 'a Lorcan… a Lorcan y a Sirius.' **Retomo de nuevo esa pose confiada de antes. Molly asintió termino chillando.**

'Dom… eso esta mal.' **Dijo en conflicto.** '¿Qué tal si Lysander de verdad le hizo algo malo?'

'no lo vería como una posibilidad Molly. Le hizo algo.' **Molly negó.**

'no Dom, porque si… si… él de verdad le hizo algo. Eso solo significa una cosa…' **DOminiqeu rodo los ojos pero aun así pregunto.**

'¿y según tú que es?'

'debemos de alejarnos de ellos.' **Dominique bufo en total desacuerdo.** 'No , enserio Dom. ¿No ves lo peligroso que es todo esto?'

'Molly, lo único que veo en todo esto es tu excesiva paranoia. Que solo me explica la razón por la cual nadie quiere acostarse contigo.' **Dijo la otra pelirroja levantándose de la cama. Molly tomo por un segundo la poca dignidad y le hablo de nuevo.**

'Dom, Lysander no es malo.' **Dominique se detuvo y bufo entre risas.** 'No es malo.'

'¿lo dices porque lo conoces muy bien cierto?' **Molly se sonrojo un poco al escuchar el sarcasmo de su prima.**

'No.'

'si, eso supuse.' **Dominique dijo volviendo a tomar la cortina.**

'Pero…' **La fría mirada de Dominique se poso en su prima que solo tallaba sus manos nerviosa.** 'no podría hacerle algo tan malo a alguien.' **Dijo mirando a Dominique, que solo negó y trono la boca para volver con su prima.**

'Okay, Molly.' **Dominique suspiro largo.** 'tengo que decirte esto porque si alguien mas te escucha hablar así, va a burlarse de ti hasta la muerte.' **Molly negó sintiéndose otra vez un poco tonta.**

'Dominique, él estuvo con Colagusano.' **Dominique se detuvo y la miro a los ojos.** 'supongamos que tienes razón y él de verdad le hiciera algo a Sirius… ¿no puedes ver cuanta influencia tienen? Seguro estuvo con Colagusano y él… lo motivo hacerlo…'

'¿Qué dices?' **Dominique la detuvo mirándola molesta.** 'Peter ni siquiera es malo.' **Molly arrugo la frente sin comprender.** 'Aun no… y ¿Quién sabe? Quizá nunca lo fue.' **Molly negó.**

'Dom, tú y yo sabemos lo que ese le hizo al Tío Harry.' **Dominique negó y la callo tronando los dedos.**

'Escucha Molly; Lysander es una basura, él es el verdadero parasito en todo esto. Mira a su hermano… lo tiene traumado y asustado. Eramos amigos… ¿lo recuerdas, cierto?' **Molly asintió.** 'Lysander fue el que acuso a Lorcan de molestarme, ni siquiera me molestaba y termino alejándolo de todos solo porque es así. Te diré algo de Lysander, primita…' **el sarcasmo de Dominique era soez y despiadado.** 'si le estorbas, va a deshacerse de ti. sin importarle quien eres, su amigo, la prefecta de su año, un desconocido que nunca le ha hecho nada… ni siquiera si eres su hermano.'

'Domi…'

'deja de creer en esa basura de libros que lees.' **Dominique le dijo señalando uno de sus libros favoritos para adolescentes.** 'en la realidad no todos son tan bondadosos Molly. El príncipe no se queda con la princesa. El príncipe puede ser la bestia...' **Dominique dijo levantándose.** 'Tienes que dejar esas tonterías y crear tu propio juicio…'

'¿Lo dices por Colagusano?' **Molly dijo recordando que ella se había ido con él.** 'Dominique, no puedes de verdad creer que…'

'él no ha hecho nada aun, Molly.' **Dominique dijo dejando caer los hombros para no darle tanta importancia.** 'deja de llevarte por todo lo que has escuchado.'

'No lo hago.' **Molly dijo defendiéndose un poco, su prima no tenía consideración a la hora de criticarla.** 'Por algo lo mande allá… ellos… yo…' **Dominique sonrió de lado entendiendo.** 'su hombro estaba muy mal…' **Dijo Molly pensando en lo mal que se veía Sirius.** 'fue despiadado y...' **Miro a Dominique y la chica asintió desviando la mirada.**

'Así sucede a veces Molly. No te enganches con eso, prima…' **Dijo con una extraña comprensión en la voz.** 'bien hecho, entonces…' **Molly la miro y solo vio como salió de su cama para apagar la luz de su lado.**

'¿Bien hecho?' **Molly dijo pensando en lo que había hecho. Solo esperando que Lysander no hubiera de verdad algo tan horrible.**

 **OOoOO**

'de verdad voy a golpearte Lupin.' **James dijo entre dientes mirando al licántropo.** 'Esto es…' **James miro el lugar de pies a cabeza.** 'Es… ¿todo?' **Volteo a ver a sus amigos.**

'Se veía mejor en la tarde…' **Sirius dijo cruzado de los brazos. James lo miro y asintió.**

'seguro…' **James dijo sin estar del todo seguro, el lugar no parecía ser la gran cosa, solo había un par de arboles caídos, todo lo demás era muy parecido al demás bosque.** 'Vas a tomarte esa botella.' **Le dijo a Remus que solo se quejo y se acerco a la escena.**

'de verdad James, ahí había algo.' **Remus se adelanto para señalarle el lugar; debajo de ambos arboles caídos.** 'Ahí estaba lanzando las rocas.' **James asintió, miro a Lorcan que aun seguía con un semblante triste, James trono la boca y decidió hacer esto por si mismo.** '¿Qué haces?' **Remus le pregunto al verlo tomar una piedra del suelo.**

'¿Qué te parece que hago?' **James se detuvo y le mostro la piedra.** 'en comparación de ustedes, cabezas huecas, no voy a arrojar a Peter al agujero… si es que hay un agujero.' **Murmuro lo último.**

'escuche eso Potter' **Remus le dijo cruzándose de brazos.** 'Hay un agujero. Los tres lo vimos.' **James lo miro y alzó una ceja.**

'Yo estaba medio moribundo.' **Sirius dijo dejando caer los hombros y solo recibió una mirada de mala vibra por parte de Remus. James rió y miro los arboles para arrojar la piedra un par de veces y atraparla en su mano como si fuera una snitch. Peter sonrió de lado.**

'Dale al menos al lugar.' **Remus dijo apático.**

'¿Remus quieres callarte?' **James se volteo a verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro.** 'No puedo concentrarme, mejor voltéate y comete un bocadillo.'

'Lanza la maldita piedra, plumero.' **Sirius le dijo cruzado de brazos. James rió y se volteo a lanzarla. La piedra voló y cayo… directo al suelo. Remus gruño, Sirius bufo y Peter solo parpadeo mirando la piedra corroborando que estuviera viendo bien. James rió.** 'Estaban ebrios…' **Dijo el Potter entre risas.** 'Ustedes bebieron algo e hicieron que me saliera a mitad de mi fiesta…'

'James enserio…' **Remus comenzó pero James negó aun con esa sonrisa.**

'seguro comieron una de esas cosas de las que me hablaste.' **Teddy pensó.**

'Nabos alucinógenos.' **James asintió. Sirius rió.**

'no, pero estoy dispuesto a probarlos.' **Sirius levanto la mano y Remus le dio un golpe en el brazo.**

'No.' **Remus aclaro.** 'De verdad… Peter lo sintió.'

'Pues seguramente Peter comió también.'

'Te estoy diciendo que no.' 'Esa cosa ahí estaba…' **Remus camino hacía el lugar.**

'Oye, Remus…' **Teddy le llamo algo preocupado.**

'Relájate margarita.' **Sirius lo detuvo y Teddy lo miro molesto. James rió de lado.**

'Déjalo ir, no vamos a quedarnos mucho de todos modos.' **Sirius arrugo la frente sin entender su comentario.**

'Ehmm… tu comentario es extraño, pero gracias.' **Teddy le dijo antes de caminar con su padre.**

'¿Qué demonios fue eso?' **Sirius le pregunto a James que solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'Es una larga historia.' **Dijo James pensando en lo que sabía ahora de Teddy y Remus.** 'Que por cierto… tengo que contarles.' **Dijo mirando tanto a Peter como a Sirius. Sirius levanto la ceja intrigado.** 'Aunque creo que Peter ya lo sabe.' **Peter lo miro y abrió los ojos pensando en aquello que le había dicho Dominique.**

'¿Qué?' **Sirius les pregunto a ambos. James negó.** 'No puedes hacer eso. Si, ya se lo dijiste a Peter, merezco saberlo. Yo soy tu mejor amigo.' **Peter arrugo la frente y rodo los ojos.**

'no voy a decírtelo aquí.' **James abrió los brazos. Sirius alzo una ceja extrañado.**

'¿Qué? ¿no es lo suficiente romántico? ¿Qué mierda James? Solo dilo.' **Dijo el Black. Pero James negó.** '¿Tan malo es?' **La risa del Potter lo decía todo.** 'no puedo creerlo.' **Dijo algo sentido y James solo se recargo en él.** 'Cuando no es Evans, es ese chico…' **Señalo a Teddy que escuchaba a Remus atento.** 'Solo dime que no van a casarse o algo así.' **James hizo un sonido de asco.**

'No seas sucio.' **Sirius rió al escuchar a James. Peter también hizo una cara de asco.**

'Como sea… ya que estamos aquí.' **James miro de reojo a su amigo, que de un momento a otro se había puesto serio.** 'me puedes decir ¿Por qué le contaste a Ted sobre nosotros?' **Peter miro a Sirius, su voz había sonado ofendida para estarse dirigiendo a James.**

'¿hay algún problema?' **James le dijo tranquilo. Sirius suspiro.** 'Oye, ya hablamos de eso…'

'entiendo la parte de que es un desastre y necesita ayuda profesional.' **James rió al ver a Teddy tropezar con las raíces de los arboles.** 'es solo que si hacemos ese tipo de cosas, vamos a encariñarnos.'

'¿Cómo una mascota?' **James rio y Sirius lo hizo también.**

'Teddy, no es una mascota.' **Peter les dijo y ambos chicos lo miraron.**

'Cierto.' **James le dijo tratando de mostrarle que ya no estaba molesto con él.**

'Estábamos bromeando Colagusano, no tienes que ponerte así.' **Dijo Sirius algo fastidiado.** 'Ni siquiera meterle mano a la pelirroja te relajo un poco.'

'¿Qué dijiste?' **Peter le pregunto molesto y Sirius lo miro a ver con esa pose altiva con la que había nacido.** '¿Cuál es tu problema?' **Sirius miro James y este también vio extrañado a Peter.**

'Oye, Peter todo esta bien, tranquilo…' **James quiso detenerlos pero Peter bufo.**

'Seguro…' **Dijo Peter caminando hacia Remus.** 'Esta bien porque lo dijo él.' **Sirius rió sin poder creerlo.**

'Woah… ahora esta celoso. Eso es nuevo.' **Sirius le dijo a James y este solo negó deteniéndolo.** '¿Qué? Yo no fui quien se puso en modo sensible. Además, porque debería de pelear por ti. Yo soy el mejor en esta manada.' **James lo empujo de la cabeza entre risas.**

'sigue soñando...' **James lo empujo con una sonrisa, pero suspiro al seguir a Peter con la mirada.**

 _Tengo que hacer algo mas… tal vez la única forma es decirles lo de Remus, quizá si sabe que tomamos bien la noticia… y el hecho de que no nos contara nada... mierda esto será difícil._

'Sirius.' **La voz delgada y bajita de Lorcan interrumpió los pensamientos de James que volteo a la misma dirección que su amigo canino.** 'Acá.' **Lorcan camino torpemente en el bosque, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar y sus movimientos se hacían lentos y torpes, pero el Ravenclaw se veía emocionado a cada paso que daba, casi parecía que la discusión con su hermano había desaparecido de su mente. Sirius esperaba que sí.**

'¿Qué encontraste Ravee?' **Sirius lo alcanzo mientras James le llamaba a los demás.**

'El suelo…' **Lorcan señalo el suelo.** 'Mira las ramas…' **Sirius lo hizo pero no entendió nada.** 'Están verticales. Peinadas… como si algo las hubiera jalado.' **El chico dijo sofocado. Sirius se quito la chamarra para dársela. Lorcan se lo agradeció.**

'No podemos perderte ahora, amigo.' **Lorcan lo miro y sonrió al escucharlo llamarlo así, significaba mucho para él tener a alguien después del caos con Lysander.**

'¿A-a-amigo?' **Lorcan sonrió algo ilusionado pero inmediato puso un semblante de preocupación. Sirius lo miro y lo despeino.**

'si, somos amigos.' **Lorcan soltó el aire con nerviosismo.** 'y todo va a estar bien, tranquilo.' **Sirius le masajeo el hombro y Lorcan miro su mano de reojo tragando saliva.** '¿Todo esta bien?' **Lorcan bajo la mirada recordando que toda la mañana se la había pasado reviviendo a Hunter.** 'Oye…'

'Si-Si-Sirius…' **Sirius pudo ver algo de preocupación en su mirada.** 'yo… no sé… no soy… no soy un buen amigo.' **Dijo el chico con el labio temblándole.** 'Es que…' **Hizo un puchero y Sirius detuvo con una señal a sus amigos que se acercaban como el tornado que eran.** 'no creo que sea una buena idea…' **Sirius le sonrió de lado y busco su mirada.**

'Si, tienes razón.' **Lorcan hizo un gesto de total tristeza.** 'después de todo, tú solo me has salvado la vida un par de veces. Y la de Remus… porque seguro que lo hubiéramos enterrado o algo, si es que no nos dices que estaba consciente.' **Sirius rió.** 'así que… ¿sabes que creo?' **Lorcan ya presentía su respuesta pero de todos modos escucharla iba a ser mayor reconfortante.** 'creo que decir que somos amigos, no es una buena idea.' **Sirius negó.** 'yo creo que es mas que justo y lógico. ¿No te parece?' **Lorcan negó.** '¿ah no? pues Lorcan yo tengo tres amigos…' **Lorcan miro de reojo a los merodeadores que gracias a la señal de Ted actuaban "natural".** 'se podría decir que tengo experiencia en las amistades. Así que el hecho que nos salvaras el pellejo mas de una vez, desinteresadamente. Es motivo suficiente para darte ese titulo.' **Lorcan pensó.** 'No tienes que dar nada a cambio, Lorcan.' **El Ravenclaw suspiro.** 'No vamos a lastimarte, Ravee. Te lo prometo.' **Lorcan levanto la mirada, mirándolo con ilusión. Sirius asintió.** 'así que… no tienes que tener miedo. No tengas miedo de sentir algo.' **Dijo pensando en el otro gemelo.** 'Sentir, es una de las mayores dichas que tenemos los seres vivos… no trates de ir en contra de la naturaleza amigo.' **Lorcan sintió lleno su pecho, un cálido sentimiento lo recorrió y gracias a la lógica y "sensato" razonamiento de Sirius.** '¿Hecho, amigo?' **Lorcan trago saliva y asintió aun titubeante.**

'Sí...' **Sirius lo despeino cariñosamente, dándole la señal a sus amigos que se podían acercar** 'Po-Podemos hablar de esto… lu-lueg-luego?' **Le pregunto titubeante. Sirius alzó una ceja y Lorcan solo tallo sus dedos nervioso.** 'tengo… tengo dudas.' **Al Black le pareció gracioso, la sola idea de que alguien tuviera dudas de cómo ser un amigo. Siendo algo que consideraba tan natural.**

 _Ravee, definitivamente eres único._

'Seguro Ravee.' **Lorcan soltó aire mas relajado.** 'Ahora… llévanos a esa cosa.' **Lorcan asintió.** 'Solo tú puedes hacerlo.' **El Ravenclaw se sintió halagado y continuo.**

'Woah…' **Remus se acerco a Sirius para recargarse. Sirius lo miro de reojo.** 'entonces aquí eres… una especie de ¿coach de optimismo? No sé… ahora das terapias o cosas por el estilo. Impresionante, eres útil.' **Remus le dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo reír a los otros tres.**

'Bueno al menos no como gente.' **Sirius le dijo con cierta crueldad**

'¡No es gracioso Sirius!' **Teddy le dijo de inmediato. Remus lo detuvo al ver la sonrisa maldosa de Sirius.**

'Soporta a tu princesa.' **Sirius le murmuro al licántropo mirando a Teddy y Remus lo empujo antes de que el Black siguiera a Lorcan mientras reía.**

'Creí que todos estábamos de acuerdo en que no lo quería comer…' **Remus cerró los ojos suspirando, para después mierar a Teddy y sonreír divertido.** 'Oye, yo sé que no querías comértelo.' **James miro a Teddy con ternura.**

'Anda Peter, creo que necesitan un tiempo a solas.' **Remus miro a su despeinado amigo y alzó una ceja. No podía creer que creía que de verdad sentía por el chico de Hufflepuff.**

 _¿O si lo sientes Remus? ¡No! ¡No esas cosas… ni siquiera sabes que son! quizá es solo una treta por parte del lobo, quizá quieres lastimarme con eso…Si, seguro es eso…_

'¿te ayudo?' **Ted lo despertó de sus pensamientos y el licántropo parpadeo sonrojándose al ver el cabello rosado en el metamorfomago.** '¿estás bien?'

'Si, Teddy.' **Remus dijo caminando para alcanzar a James, recordando esa última visión que había tenido y la torturante sonrisa de Shackelbott. Teddy lo siguió enseguida.**

 **Para cuando alcanzaron a los demás, pudieron deleitarse con el espectáculo que daba Lorcan. El chico se iba deteniendo a ratos en algún árbol para revisar la corteza. Remus y los demás trataban de entender lo que hacía pero Sirius tuvo que advertirles que entrar en la lógica de Lorcan era algo casi imposible.**

'Tienes que confiar en él, créeme lo sabe.' **Remus alzó una ceja al escuchar a Sirius tan tranquilo.**

 **Lorcan continuo mirando, tocando el suelo saboreando la tierra, dando pequeños saltitos, dando vueltas cada ciertos metros. Teddy lo acompaño en un tramo, hasta que se mareo y Remus le sugirió que volviera. Lorcan hizo sonidos de aves o algo parecido, escucho el eco y siguió caminando cada vez pareciendo que él era parte de ese lugar.**

'Bueno… tienes razón.' **Remus le murmuro a Sirius.** 'Es realmente bueno.' **Dijo al ver a Lorcan avanzar seguro por el bosque.** 'A menos de que algo se aparezca y nos trague a todos.'

'Remus…' **Peter le dijo para que parara, de por si no le gustaba la idea de adentrarse a un bosque que no conocía y por lo que había escuchado de Lorcan, el chico no salía mucho de los terrenos de Hogwarts.** 'Aun me pregunto como vamos a regresar…' **Remus rió.**

'Tenemos a un perro.' **Ted señalo a Sirius.** 'Seguro tu nariz puede ayudarnos en algo.' **Sirius manoteo para que dejara su nariz en paz. James rió.** 'así puedes dignarte en hacer algo.' **Ted dijo y Sirius lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.** '¿Qué?' **Dijo el metamorfomago caminando junto a Remus.**

'Para empezar Gusarajo…' **Sirius lo miro altivo y Ted solo sonrió.** 'tú no tienes a nada… yo no soy tu mascota.' **Ted rodo los ojos y dejo caer los hombros.**

'no le gusta la idea de que es una mascota.'

'Yo no soy una mascota, Lupin.' **Sirius le dijo ofendido y siguiendo a ambos Lupin que rieron entre si. Sirius arrugo la frente sintiendo algo de asco.** 'Alto ahí.' **Sirius jalo a Remus y Peter solo suspiro largo, sabiendo que otro drama se asomaba por la ventana de Sirius.** '¿Desde cuando ustedes…?' **los señalo y Remus miro a Ted para dejar caer los hombros.** '¿ahora también son amigos?'

'¿Celoso?' **Sirius volvió a mandar una de sus miradas, esta vez a James.**

'Preocupado, diría yo.' **Dijo mirando a Teddy.** 'No es por nada Remus, pero ese chico es solo una señal de malos problemas…' **Remus rió irónico liberándose de su agarre para seguir caminando.**

'Creo que tengo suficiente experiencia con ese tipo de problemas.' **Dijo el chico de ojos miel mirando a Sirius, James y a Peter.**

'Eso dolió.' **James dijo tocando su pecho. Remus rió.** 'Pero… bueno tú no te quedas atrás peludito.'

'¿de que hablas?' **Remus dijo caminando como si nada. James lo miro y sonrió juguetón.**

'Sabes de lo que hablo… pero entiendo que quieras mostrar una buena imagen a Teddy.'

'Es Ted.' **Sirius lo corrigió.**

'no se de lo que hablas.' **Remus dijo algo nervioso recordando esa visión que había tenido. La sonrisa de Ted no ayudaba en nada.**

'¿de que hablas?' **Teddy pregunto animado. James miro a Remus y alzó ambas cejas.**

'Yo tampoco se de lo que hablas.' **Los otros tres merodeadores rieron irónicos, haciendo que Remus también riera.** 'De acuerdo… pero no soy igual que ustedes.'

'No todos tienen tanta suerte.' **Sirius dijo mirándolo. Remus resoplo.**

'¿Recuerdan esa vez que sugirió cambiar las chispas mágicas por bombas fétidas?' **Peter fue le primero en soltar la carcajada. Remus negó con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.**

'¿Qué tal de la vez que le escupió el tea al profesor de adivinación?' **Sirius abrazo su estomago recordando la cara de Remus al ver que no era Sirius a quien había llenado de Té.**

'No es gracioso…' **Remus trato de decir serio pero termino riendo. Teddy rió también.**

'El joven perfecto prefecto, recibió una detención ese día.' **James rió divertido.**

'Sigo creyendo que exageraron con eso…' **Peter dijo mientras caminaba los cuatro merodeadores asintieron al mismo tiempo y Ted solo rió mirándolos tan coordinados.**

'como sea…' **James manoteo para llamar la atención de todos.** 'Teddy no tienes que preocuparte; como ves todos aquí somos un problema, incluso Lupin.' **Remus le negó a Teddy pero termino sonriendo.** 'así que de cierta forma eso explica muchas cosas…' **todos voltearon a ver de reojo a James. Peter miro a Teddy y Teddy lo miro a él algo nervioso. Mientras tanto Sirius miraba con la frente arrugada a James y James miraba a Remus con ojos divertidos, ya que Remus solo miraba el suelo algo sonrojado. Eras mas que obvio que cada uno tenía su propio pensamiento.**

'¿Qué mierda significa es…?' **Sirius no pudo continuar porque la voz de Lorcan los llamo a todos.**

'¡Sirius!' **Lorcan volvió a gritar emocionado. Todos aceleraron el paso y caminaron hacía el Ravenclaw.** 'Cuidado. Puede estar cerca…' **Dijo el Ravenclaw con los parpados algo caídos por el frió que le pegaba en el rostro. Peter miro a su alrededor mas cauteloso que los demás.** 'miren…' **Señalo el suelo, Peter saltó apretando el brazo de Sirius con fuerza.**

'Tranquilo con eso…' **Sirius le dijo quejándose y Peter lo soltó de inmediato recordando que había sido ese brazo el que le había lastimado antes.**

'eso…' **todos miraron pero no vieron algo extraordinario en el suelo. Remus miro a Sirius y este dejo caer los hombros.**

'¿Qué se supone que tengamos que ver, Ravee?' **Sirius creyó que la forma de pasto como la vez pasada pero no, todo era bastante normal para…**

'Lily…' **James dijo caminando hacía al frente. Lorcan parpadeo mirando expectante a James.**

'James… camina con cuidado.' **Peter le dijo temeroso, Lorcan le había dicho que podía estar cerca el agujero. Pero James no parecía estar escuchando, solo siguió caminando como si estuviera ido.**

'Lo perdimos.' **Sirius se cruzo de brazos algo fastidiado. James se agacho y tomo una bufanda color esmeralda. Miro los detalles en dorado y las iniciales… sabía que tenía iniciales porque la chica la había estado usando en cuanto había entrado el invierno. Se la quitaba y la fastidiaba con la bufanda.**

'¿Esta aquí?' **James se levanto mirando a su alrededor.** '¡Lily!' **grito, buscando una respuesta. Remus sonrió enternecido de la actitud de su amigo, mientras que Sirius solo rodo los ojos.**

'Por favor, no.' **Sirius dijo imaginando la idea de tener a Evans ahí.** 'Tengo suficiente contigo.' **Le dio un codazo a Ted que solo sonrió divertido.**

'Lorcan… ¿ella…? Esto es Lily, Lily Evans.' **Dijo James mirando la bufanda.** '¿la conoces? Ella… ¿ella esta aquí?' **James lucia nervioso.**

'Se fue.' **Lorcan investigo los cielos.**

'¿Quién?' **James parecía ahora mas involucrado por lo que pasaba, para la dicha de Remus.** '¿Lily? ¿Estuvo aquí, cierto?'

'Si hubiera estado aquí James, este bosque hubiera estado en llamas.' **Sirius suspiro largo, tronando la boca. Remus le dio un codazo negando con desaprobación.**

'es consecuente.' **Dijo el chico mirando a los demás.** 'el agujero. Al parecer usa un método parecido a las esfinges, un tipo de trueque.'

'¿Qué le paso a Lily? ¿Ella…'

'¿Desaparecio?' **Peter pregunto.**

'¿esta bien?' **Pregunto Remus.**

'¿se esfumo y podremos ser felices por siempre?' **Sirius pregunto imitando la voz de preocupación de sus amigos.**

'No es gracioso, Sirius.' **Remus dijo al ver la cara de conflicto de James.**

'esta bien James.' **Sirius dijo fastidiado y James se sonrojo un poco.** 'Había uno allá ¿cierto?' **Lorcan asintió. James miro la bufanda.**

'eso quiere decir…' **Peter hablo mirando a sus amigos y por la sonrisa de Remus supo que la respuesta era si.**

'está conectado con nuestro tiempo.' **Dijo Remus mostrando una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a James.**

'Aun no estoy seguro pero… puede que el canal que abrió Teddy solo este co-conectado porrr...' **Lorcan froto sus manos tratando de mandar mas calor a su cuerpo.** 'el-el canal que abrriee-e-ron ustedes al…' **Teddy se acerco a él pero Lorcan cerró los ojos negando. Sirius negó y tomo su lugar para frotar sus manos en la espalda del chico. Lorcan tragó saliva y le sonrió temblando.**

'Bueno si es así, no destruiremos ninguna línea de tiempo.' **Remus dijo aliviado.**

'Buuu…' **Sirius jugo mientras seguía tratando de que Lorcan no se congelara. Remus rió.**

'No, escuchen…' **Miro le quito a James la bufanda de Lily.** 'tenemos que encontrarlo.' **Dijo energético.** 'Tenemos que hallar una forma de detectarlos…' **Ahora le hablo directamente a Lorcan sintiéndolo que era el mas capaz en estas cosas.** 'de rastrearlos, para estar listos. Así podremos volver a casa…' **Remus abrió los brazos con una sonrisa sintiendo que todo se estaba poniendo en orden.** 'dejaremos esto, todo esto my pronto… digo, es obvio que tenemos que ver si no son hostiles pero…' **a Lorcan le agrado tanto que Remus hablara de los agujeros como si fueran seres vivos.** 'creo que es la única forma en la que podemos volver.' **Dijo el chico de ojos miel mirando a los otros dos mayores que asintieron. James volvió a quitarle la bufanda.** 'Merlín, pronto estaremos en casa.' **Remus le dijo a Sirius y Sirius entendía porque el alivio del licántropo y la verdad es que él también deseaba que con eso la rara actitud de Remus desapareciera. No quería sentirse en peligro cuando estaban solos y al parecer por lo que Lorcan había dicho antes solo actuaba así porque a su lobo le pasaba algo en esta época.**

 **Peter también sonrió aliviado, le agradaba la idea de alejarse de todos los problemas que había hecho aquí. Quería ahora mas que nunca que Sirius y James se fueran a su viaje por todo Londres y quería que Remus no le escribiera por estar la mayor parte del tiempo con sus padres. Así que se prometió ayudar a Remus y a Lorcan a encontrar la forma de rastrear esos agujeros. Todo volvería a la normalidad, lo vío en los ojos de James que volvió a mirar la bufanda de la pelirroja y Peter de verdad se sintió optimista… hasta que…**

'Ted…' **balbuceo al ver el cabello platinado del chico, su piel pálida y su semblante caído. Su mirada dirigida a una persona. Remus.**

'Volveremos pronto a casa, par de tontos.' **Remus despeino a James y a Sirius que solo rieron empujándolo.** 'a casa…' **Ted trago saliva y agacho la mirada.**

 _No… no quiero que te vayas. No me dejes papá… no me dejes, de nuevo._

 **OOoOO**

'Mierda…' **Una chica trigueña miraba con horror al bosque prohibido. Mientras trataba de no reír acompañando a la otra chica que estaba detrás de ella carcajeándose en el suelo.** 'No es gracioso…' **La risa comenzaba a apoderarse ella.** 'Basta… ¡Alice!'

'es que…' **Alice Prewett se levanto del suelo tratando de controlar su risa pero volvió abrazar su estomago para reír.** 'tú… ¡trataste de… Marlene, Lily va a matarte…' **Marlene McKinnon miro de reojo a la chica de cabello corto y sonrió.**

'puedo comprarle otra bufanda.' **Dijo la chica mirando el bosque prohibido.** 'además… fue por una buena causa, cuando sepa que era para ayudar a Remus no nos dira nada.' **Alice se detuvo y solo la miro sonriéndole.**

'no creo que funcione esta vez…' **Dijo la otra Gryffindor.** 'no creo que se moleste por que quisieras vengarte de Meadowes, creo que la bomba va a explotar cuando sepa que no tomaste las cosas de Meadowes sino las suyas.'

'¡Fue un accidente!' **Marlene repitió con ojos saltones. Alice rió.** 'no es mi culpa que las dos usen una estúpida bufanda de color esmeralda.'

'La de Lily tenía su nombre…' **Alice recalco. Marlene la empujo de la cara.** 'Bueno aun estas a tiempo de ir a comprarle otra a Hogsmade…' **Marlene asintió caminando de regreso al castillo.**

'Sí, además esa bufanda ya estaba vieja.'

'Su abuela la había bordado para ella.'

'Alice… de verdad no ayudas.' **Alice rió despeinando su corto cabello para después ponerse un gorrito a causa del frió.** 'le comprare una bufanda tan bonita. Taaaaan bonita que no se acordara de la otra. No importa si el Primer ministro la tejiera para ella. La mía será tan hermosa, que agradecerá que le perdiera la otra.' **Señalo hacia el bosque prohibido. Ambas chicas se detuvieron a mirar una vez mas el triste paradero de la bufanda de Lily.**

'Fuiste una buena bufanda… te extrañaremos.' **Alice hizo una voz de tristeza, haciendo a Marlene reír.**

'ya, apuesto a que ni siquiera se acuerda de ella, la dejo en el castillo. Si fuera tan importante se la hubiera llevado.' **Marlene dijo recargándose en uno de los marcos de la puerta al castillo.**

'además, ahora puede servir de refugió para algun animalito del bosque.' **Marlene trono los dedos y le dio la razón a su amiga.**

'exacto.' **Dijo Marlene sintiéndose mucho mejor.** 'Seguro algún animal está contento por esto.' **Dijo la trigueña sonriendo al bosque.**

'Y hablando de animales… ¿Sirius ya te contesto la carta?' **Marlene borro su sonrisa y miro con desprecio al bosque.**

'Ese animal me las va a pagar cuando vuelva.' **Dijo la chica dándose la vuelta para entrar al castillo.** '¿sabes que? Ya ni me importa lo que le pase, no me importa si la contesta o no…' **Alice rió abrazándose a si misma y lamentándose por la "relación" que tenía su amiga con el Black.**

'Seguro…' **Dijo Alice siguiéndola.** 'Mientras tanto, sigamos inventando como molestar a la chica que quiere algo con él.'

'¡No lo hago por él!' **Marlene se detuvo en seco levantando su dedo índice. Alice apretó los labios y se contuvo a reír.** 'Remus.' **Dijo señalando a su amiga, Alice asintió fingiendo que le creía.** 'No debió de hacerle eso a Remus.'

'como digas McKinnon…' **Alice dijo mirándola divertida.** 'es lo mismo que Lily se dice desde que beso a Potter en el baile..'

'Prewett, sigue hablando y te prometo que te lanzare al bosque como la estúpida bufanda.' **Alice rió.**

'tranquila, yo se que se hacen extrañar.' **Dijo Alice apretando su mejilla, Marlene la miro y rió quitando su mano.** 'ya volverán… mas pronto de lo que crees.' **Marlene rio y camino detrás de ella.** '¿Puedes resistir?'

'me da igual…' **Marlene dijo aun negativa.**

'Como digas… bueno, vamos entonces a Hogsmade a comprar esa bufanda.' **Marlene asintió.** 'Aunque sería genial que James entrara y la buscara él que presume que ha entrado al bosque, así mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro. Te salva el pellejo…' **Marlene trono la boca en negativa.** 'Y se ganaría por fin el corazón de Evans.' **Dijo entre risas.**

'James, no puede si quiera abrocharse las agujetas solo… Lo conozco desde que somos niños. No le creas a la mitad de las cosas que te dice…' **Pero cuando la trigueña volteo a ver a Alice, la chica saludaba a un distraído Hufflepuff.**

'Adiós, Longbottom…'

'Andando Prewett, si yo no tengo acción mucho menos tú.' **Alice rió y la siguió.** 'Además… parece que el destino de todos depende de nosotros.' **Marlene uso una voz heroica que molesto a un grupo de Slytherin que estaba cerca.**

'Pues a salvar a todo el mundo.' **Alice sonrió y ambas chicas rieron olvidándose por completo por el paradero de la bufanda verde de Lily.**

 **PAXPAXPAPXAPXAPXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAPXAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXAPXPAXPAXPAPXAPXAPXPAXPAPXAPXPAXPAPAX**

 **Hola gente! Se que han sido casi dos meses, pero… mi vida ha estado algo agitada. Para empezar Junio fue el mes de mi cumpleaños y no sé porque pero… casi me celebraron por una semana, por lo tanto no pude escribir mucho, después se presento un viaje y pfff con los preparativos y todo tampoco pude escribir casi nada y al final… se me perdieron mis lentes entonces practicamente termine esto con mucho trabajo. Lo lamento de verdad, no crean que no quería escribir mas. Pero bueno… espero que les gustara y una vez mas, disculpen la tardanza. Aun estoy pensando eso de los capítulos cortos porque la verdad que sean largos me ayuda mucho a planificar la historia, pero también pienso en que ustedes esperan por la continuación de la historia. Como sea, solo quiero decirles que de verdad estoy tratando de escribir lo mas posible y no crean en ningun momento que me olvido de ustedes y todo eso… aprecio muchísimo sus Reviews y el tiempo que toman para leer esto! Así que por lo mismo espero que les gustara el capitulo.**

 **Ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, jitomatazo, o etc… pueden dejarme un Review, que recibiré feliz feliz feliz. A mi me encanta leerlos. Me emociona de verdad jajaja pero bueno, solo quería de nuevo agradecerles por seguir la historia hasta acá y bueno ya saben que les mando un abrazoteeeee virtual.**

 **P.S solo tengo una posdata esta vez y es… los amodoro.**

 **P.S Fin del mensaje.**


	26. Chapter 25

'Entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana a esta misma hora?' **Remus le dijo a Lorcan que solo asintió guardando sus libros. Remus miro su reloj (ese que Teddy le había prestado) y después miro al gemelo.** '¿Cómo estás?' **Lorcan levanto la mirada y solo sonrió tímidamente.** 'tu hermano…' **Lorcan suspiro y abrazo la correa de su mochila, que estaba llena de colguijes. Remus supo que nada se había arreglado en estos días.** 'oye, de verdad gracias Lorcan.' **Lorcan asintió.** 'espero que todo se mejore entre ustedes, ya escuchaste a Sirius… los hermanos mayores suelen ser algo dramáticos. Apuesto a que en un par de días todo vuelve a la normalidad.' **Remus le dijo pero el semblante de Lorcan no cambió.** 'cualquier cosa que necesites… puedes decirme… a mi o a James, Sirius… ¡incluso Peter! Él es el indicado cuando te sientes… mal.' **Dijo en voz baja.**

'Gracias.' **Dijo Lorcan apreciando su ayuda. Su hermano no le hablaba desde el incidente del árbol y aunque estuviera acostumbrado a eso, no estaba acostumbrado a sentir ese triste sentimiento en su pecho cada vez que estaba cerca de él.** 'es el nuevo capitán del equipo de Quidditch así que… espero que eso lo haga feliz.' **Dijo el chico sonriendo al suelo. Remus asintió y le dio la razón.**

'Podríamos hacerle un gran cartel para su primer juego.' **Lorcan lo miro mostrándole una sonrisa llena de ilusión, pero segundos después la borro para negar.** '¿No le gusta?' **Lorcan negó.** 'bueno… ¿Qué es lo que le gusta?' **Dijo el chico tratando de ayudarle. Esos últimos días, Lorcan y él habían profundizando su conocimiento en agujeros del tiempo y estaban ideando una forma de rastrearlos tal como lo había dicho en el bosque. Merecía un poco de ayuda personal.**

'No lo sé…' **Dijo con tristeza el gemelo.** 'Ya no lo sé…' **Dijo en un puchero y Remus se sintió igual de triste. Miro a su alrededor y suspiro…**

 _Solo espero que Sirius no entre en este momento…_

'Oye y…' **Remus hablo algo nervioso.** '¿Qué hay de los hombres lobos?' **Lorcan levanto la mirada, Remus le sonreía algo incomodo.** '¿le agradan? Yo recuerdo… recuerdo que tú dijiste que tus papas viajaban por el mundo para encontrar nuevas especies de…'

'¿vas a dejar que te examine?' **Dijo Lorcan ilusionado, con voz chiquita y dulce. Y Remus solo desvió la mirada.**

'Lorcan…' **Remus comenzó, pero al escuchar suspirar al Ravenclaw detuvo todas sus excusas.** 'Tienes que prometerme que no dejaras que le haga nada a nadie…' **Lorcan negó de inmediato.** 'tienes que contenerlo, por favor, a la primera reacción, no importa cuan tentativo se vea tienes que dejarlo.' **Dijo el Gryffindor suplicándole con la mirada.**

'gracias, gracias, gracias.' **Lorcan dijo soltando su mochila después de sacar su cuaderno amarillo. Remus sonrió nervioso y tomo asiento.**

 **Esa era la primera vez que alguien hacia esto con él; Lorcan investigaba y lo observaba minuciosamente de pies a cabeza, no entendía que veía en su cabello, que había en sus orejas tan especial que hiciera reír a Lorcan.**

 _Estas haciendo a alguien feliz… relájate._

'¿Qué sientes?' **Dijo Lorcan rascando detrás de su oreja. Remus abrió un ojo porque ese movimiento lo había adormilado.**

'Lo siento… ¿dijiste algo?' **Lorcan negó sonriéndole y anotando algo mas en su cuaderno.**

'¿Puedes quitarte el suéter?' **Remus se quedo boquiabierto y asintió algo torpe. Era raro… tomo las costuras de su suéter y se deshizo de él, desviando la mirada. Sintió los dedos fríos de Lorcan y el chico solo se cohibió.**

'No… esta bien. Lo siento.' **Dijo Remus y Lorcan asintió mirando el deseo de sus ojos, de su mente y curiosidad. La mordida. Se acerco y la miro embobado.**

'Wow… es bellísima.' **Dijo Lorcan mirándola como si fuera un verdadera obra de arte.**

'percepciones.' **Lorcan lo miro y rió recordando a Sirius. El Ravenclaw comenzó a dibujar la mordida en su cuaderno, la toco y escribió todo lo que pudo sentir y Remus seguía sintiéndose extraño pero sabía y comenzaba a entender que Lorcan era de un solo tipo de persona en el mundo, así que se contuvo de decirle algo o hacer algún tipo de movimiento incomodo para no hacerlo sentir mal. Eso hasta que sintió a Lorcan oler su piel…** '¡WOW!' **Remus saltó asustando a Lorcan.** 'No… hagas… no hagas… eso.' **Lorcan abrazaba su cuaderno mirándolo con ojos de conejito asustado.** 'Lo siento… cosquillas.' **Dijo el chico tocando su mordida.** 'Es sensible… esta zona es mas sensible.' **Lorcan quedo boquiabierto y sonrió para anotar de nuevo en su cuaderno.**

'Okay… ¿interrumpo algo?' **Sirius dijo entre risas, Remus volteo y el Black supo lo extrañado que estaba con tan solo ver su rostro. Remus solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'Podría comprobar que tan sensible es…' **Dijo Lorcan pasando su dedo en la mordida, Remus se removió pero Lorcan solo sonrió divertido.**

'es muuuy sensible.' **Dijo Sirius sentándose a un lado de su amigo.** 'Y sé que otra zona es sensible también…' **Sirius pico las costillas de Remus haciéndolo remolinearse, rio en seguida y lo dejo en paz cuando Lorcan entendió que solo estaba bromeando.** '¿Ya viste esta cicatriz Ravee?' **Sirius señalo la espalda de Remus. ¬¬**

'woah…' **Lorcan se dirigió a mirar ese cuadro de cicatrices que Remus tenía en la espalda. El licántropo suspiro y sonrió incomodo.**

'¿Y bien?' **Sirius dijo divertido esperando la respuesta de Remus que solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'Se veía triste…' **Dijo el chico sin mas, empezando a creer que había sido una mala idea. Sirius rió y lo despeino, para tomar un comic que Ted había dejado en la casa de los gritos.**

'oh Remus… ¿cuando aprenderás?' **¬¬ el licántropo lo miro subir las piernas a la mesita de centro.**

'¿Qué es?' **Dijo Remus ya comenzando a acostumbrarse a las manos frías de Lorcan. Sirius lo miro de reojo y se acerco para que leyera con él.** 'Spiderman…' **Dijo sonriente, Sirius lo miro algo extrañado.** 'al chico lo muerde una araña extraña y termina por desarrollar una especie de mutación en su ser que lo hace escalar por las paredes y arrojar telaraña por sus muñecas...'

'¿magia?' **Remus vacilo.**

'no exactamente…' **Sirius bufo y hojeo el comic.**

'Bueno… la pelirroja es sexy.' **Dijo mirando a Mary Jane. Remus rió.**

'Sí, eso también dijo James.' **Sirius rodo los ojos y dejo el comic en la mesa.**

'Desde que encontró la estúpida bufanda en el bosque, se la pasa pensando en Evans.' **Sirius suspiro cruzando sus brazos detrás de la mesa mirando de reojo a Lorcan que tocaba lentamente una cicatriz que cruzaba prácticamente toda la espalda de Remus.** 'Creí que una de las cosas buenas de este viaje había sido que no se acordara de esa mujer.' **Termino por decir con flojera para cerrar los ojos y comenzar a relajarse. Remus irradiaba cierta energía relajante al chico Black.**

'¿no hay nada en el bosque?' **Sirius abrió un ojo y miro de reojo a Remus que tenía una cara de preocupación. Negó y Remus solo suspiro largo. Sirius llevo una mano a su cabello para que se relajara…**

'Detrás de la oreja.' **Lorcan miro la mano y Sirius sonrió de lado para ir directamente a la oreja de Remus que retiro su cabeza de aquellos dedos de su canino amigo.**

'creí que volvería… de verdad.' **Sirius metió su mano en su cabello castaño y lo despeino.**

'ya volverá… no podemos tener tan mala suerte.' **Remus se señalo y Sirius sonrió.** 'taaan mala.' **Remus le sonrió y ambos se quedaron mirándose por un par de segundos. Era obvio que tenía que preguntarlo, podía dejarlo pasar, al fin y al cabo todo iba bien hasta ahora… pero tenía que hacerlo…**

'¿Aun sigues molesto conmigo?' **Sirius lo miro y quitó su mano del cabello del licántropo para bajarla a su hombro y ahí discretamente alejarla de él.** 'Sip.' **Remus se contesto así mismo.**

'No.' **Sirius dijo de inmediato y luego lo volvió a ver para después suspirar largo.**

'Sí.' **Remus volvió a decir.** 'Está bien, Sirius. No tienes porque sentirte mal. Solo creí que después de… no sé. Te entiendo.' **Le sonrió y Sirius solo lo miro para después quitar la mirada soltando otro suspiro largo.**

'están molestos' **Lorcan dijo mirando a ambos. Remus lo miro notando que no era un pregunta en realidad. Sirius abrió la boca y la cerro.** 'Es por él.' **Dijo tocando la mordida de Remus, que solo sintió un escalofrió haciéndolo cerrar los ojos.** 'él no es malo.'

'no es él, Ravee.' **Dijo Sirius tallando sus manos.**

'Estas nervioso, Sirius.' **Lorcan dijo mirando las manos de Sirius, que solo miro a Remus y dejo sus manos en paz.** 'Estas molesto con él.' **Dijo señalando a Remus y Sirius solo suspiro levantándose.**

'No Ravee.' **Sirius le sonrió.** 'Remus y yo estamos bien…' **Sirius palmeo el hombro de Remus robóticamente y el licántropo asintió.**

'¿Por eso estas triste?' **Remus abrió los ojos cuando Lorcan lo miro y negó.** 'Bueno, ahora sé que decirle a Teddy cuando vuelva a preguntarme.' **Remus hizo memoria tratando de recordar cuando Teddy hubiera podido preguntarle eso al Ravenclaw.**

'Dijiste que estabas bien.' **Sirius interrumpió los pensamientos de Remus con una voz algo inconforme. Remus negó sin saber que decir, él no se sentía triste.**

'Estoy bien…'

'negación.' **Dijo Lorcan mirándolos como si nada, con una extraña naturalidad en su mirada. Sirius y Remus se miraron entre si y sacudieron su cabeza cuando sintieron que el chico de Ravenclaw parecía estar jugando con sus mentes.** 'El señor Lupin tiene rasgos de tristeza.'

'ehh…' **Remus se quedo boquiabierto mirando al Ravenclaw sin saber de lo que hablaba.**

'¿Cómo cuales?' **Sirius de inmediato pregunto. Lorcan se sentó frente a ellos y miro a Remus una vez mas. Sirius lo hizo también esperando a que su visión se ampliara.**

'Insomnio prolongado; según Teddy me dijo no ha dormido bien desde que despertó, al principio creí que era por el lobo y puede que sea cierto, la energía de él pudo haber mantenido su cuerpo despierto, pero después del ciclo de energía extra que él te está mandando para sobrevivir…'

'¿Sobrevivir, dijiste?' **Remus preguntó pero Sirius lo callo para seguir escuchando a Lorcan.**

'…siguió sin poder dormir. Por lo tanto su insomnio es irracional o en este caso derivado por el otro lado del cerebro, el lado cognitivo y afectivo, que se encuentra en el lóbulo frontal de nuestro cerebro… de hecho todos sus síntomas están relacionados con la parte frontal de su cerebro. Lo cual es increíble porque su cerebro es diferente al nuestro, esta compartido por otro completamente diferente…' **Lorcan se emociono tanto al pensarlo que su voz se agito.**

'entonces insomnio… ¿Cuál dijiste que era la otra?' **Sirius pregunto como si nada.**

'¿Eso importa? Dijo cosas extrañas sobre energía compartida y cerebro compartido y sobrevivir…' **Remus parecía nervioso con toda la nueva información. Sirius lo miro serio dándole la razón y asintió para voltearse con Lorcan.**

'Dijiste algo mas ¿cierto?' **Remus se sintió totalmente ignorado.**

'Sentimientos de culpabilidad.' **Lorcan dijo como si nada y Remus arrugo la frente para después negar.**

'¿Qué? No yo…' **Remus le explico a Sirius que lo miro como si fuera su papá molesto.** 'Sirius, yo no me siento mal.'

'la negación está incluida.' **Lorcan dijo de inmediato y Sirius se cruzo de brazos mirando a Remus con desaprobación.**

'¿Qué mas?' **Sirius le pidió a Lorcan sin quitarle esa mirada reprobatoria a Remus que solo abrió los brazos sin comprender como es que había llegado a ese punto.**

'Incapacidad para concentrarse o pensar de forma clara.' **Sirius reprobó con un movimiento de cabeza la situación de Remus sin entenderla del todo la verdad.** 'estamos un poco atrasados por lo mismo… Creí que necesitaba algo de tiempo para digerirlo todo.' **Remus se sintió algo patético cuando lo escucho, según él lo estaba haciendo bastante bien con la investigación de los agujeros del tiempo pero… ahora que Lorcan lo decía de esa manera. Se sentía bastante lento.** 'Lo siento, aun no soy bueno con las relaciones con individuos de mi misma espe… con las personas.' **Dijo Lorcan corroborando con Sirius que solo levanto un pulgar felicitándolo.**

'¿Algo mas?' **Remus pregunto esta vez por Sirius, porque el Ravenclaw había terminado por sorprenderlo. Lorcan lo miro y asintió en corto corroborando con Sirius que lo animo a hablar.**

'De-Deterioro… social.' **Dijo mirando a Sirius como referencia. Remus miro a Sirius y desvió la mirada.** 'podría ser la derivación de los otros síntomas… el individuo puede estar cerrando canales que le otorgan energía tanto como vitaminas y anticuerpos para su pronta recuperación.'

'¿canales?'

'relación con personas.' **Remus le aclaro a Sirius y este asintió procesando la información.** 'pero no, ¿a quien le estoy cerrando el canal? Digo con Sirius… bueno, es solo para… evitarle el mal rato. Tú me dijiste que te ignorara cuando te sintiera hostil. Lo hago por los dos.'

'¡he tratado de controlarme Remus!' **Sirius se señalo de pies a cabeza con ojos muy abiertos expresando lo difícil que le había costado.** 'Pero tiene razón ¿a quien mas le ha estado cerrando el canal? A ti, te deja… hacer eso que haces.' **Dijo señalándolos.**

'Gracias.' **Remus asintió sintiéndose ahora mas incomodo que antes, con el pecho descubierto y a Lorcan con las manos encima mientras que anotaba cosas extrañas en su cuaderno. Tal como un experimento.**

 **Lorcan los miro y solo sonrió mirando el comic de Spiderman una vez mas. Remus se detuvo y cuando miro la sonrisa de Lorcan entendió precisamente a quien. Cerró los ojos para no delatarse pero cuando escucho a Sirius suspirar con ese sonido de fastidio supo que de todos modos ya lo sabía.**

 _Al menos podremos dejar de hablar de todo esto y pasar a lo realmente importante… no que Ted no sea importante, él es importante es… ¿Qué estas pensando Remus Lupin?_

'entonces estas triste.' **Escucho de nuevo la voz de Sirius y abrió los ojos para mirarlo.** 'Dijiste que estabas bien. La única razón por la que no me he sentido mal por decirte todas esas cosas es porque tú dijiste que estas bien con eso…'

'Oye…' **Remus tomo su suéter y lo sacudió aun mirando a Sirius.** 'Ni siquiera sabía que estaba mal con eso.' **Remus admitió poniéndose el suéter de nuevo sonriéndole.**

'no es gracioso.' **Dijo Sirius sentándose cruzado de brazos. Remus lo miro y alzó una ceja.**

'Estoy abierto a la sugerencias. Todo esto sigue siendo nuevo para mí, créeme.' **Sirius lo miro y rodo los ojos.** 'Lorcan, ¿Por qué no le haces una terapia de esas para que me perdone?' **Remus le dijo al Ravenclaw que solo sonrió mirando a Sirius. ¬¬**

'No.' **Sirius le dijo a Lorcan que borró la sonrisa.** 'Estoy bien. Solo necesito tiempo, Ravee.' **Dijo el chico y Remus rió, pocos segundos después Sirius lo miro y lo acompaño a reír.** 'cierra la boca Lupin.' **Dijo el Black empujándolo del rostro.** 'Tenemos que solucionar esto.' **Los señalo a ambos.** 'Juntos…' **Se sintió algo ridículo cuando termino de decirlo y la mirada extraña de Remus no ayudaba.** 'Remus…'

'yo no he dicho nada…' **Remus rió.** 'además, creí que dijiste que querías espacio…' **Dijo Remus cuando Sirius se le encimo y comenzó a intentar hacerle cosquillas.** 'Deten… ¡Sirius no!' **Sirius rió y encajo sus dedos en las cosquillas, Remus abrió los ojos y se retorcijo debajo de él.** 'Sirius basta, por fa-fa-fa…' **Un sonido ronco salió del cuerpo del licántropo haciendo reír a Sirius y a Lorcan que se tapo la boca tratando de no ser irrespetuoso.**

'Lunático tu risa es…' **Sirius siguió riendo mientras que Remus se cubría el rostro.** 'solo tuya…' **Dijo el chico Black forzándose a perdonar a ese chico. Después de todo era su mejor amigo.**

 _Y venga Sirius… sabes que no lo quería hacer… él no lo haría..._

'Lo intentare ¿de acuerdo?' **Remus dejo caer los hombros aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.** 'Pero deja de estar triste…' **Sirius le dijo y Remus alzó una ceja.** 'ya sabes que me pone de mal humor verte todo deprimido y yo no tengo necesidad de aguantar tus cambios hormonales. Así que deja de estar triste.' **Sirius lo miro una vez mas con esa pose seria y rebelde.**

'No lo estoy…' **Dijo Remus entre risas conociendo a su amigo. Debajo de toda esa pose era un malvavisco.** 'aunque…' **Miro a Lorcan y Sirius también lo hizo.** 'la verdad… Sonó bastante convincente...' **Sirius asintió y Lorcan solo se quito el moquito que tenía con el antebrazo.** '¿quieres quitarte de encima?'

'Sí, quítate de encima' **Sirius se volteo hacía atrás mientras que Remus se levanto un poco para ver de quien se trataba.**

 **Un chico de cabello rojo fuego apretaba una bolsita de cartón con fuerza casi igual que su mandíbula.**

'Woah…' **Otro chico de cabello alborotado y orbitas avellanas se asomo y sonrió con cinismo mientras se cruzaba de brazos en el marco de la puerta.** 'Sexy ¿o no Teddy?' **Teddy gruño al escucharlo y camino hacía ellos robóticamente.**

'Teddy…' **Remus lo miro, el metamorfomago no lo miro su semblante seguía tenso mientras que unas pequitas de colores se asomaban por sus mejillas.**

'¿que me ves gusarajo?' **Sirius le**

 **dijo pero no pudo continuar con su lista de insultos porque Teddy lo tomo de los hombros y lo bajo enseguida para liberar a su padre.** 'Cuidado con eso… aun no se cierra del todo.' **Dijo Sirius mirando su hombro. Lorcan se levanto y lo reviso para la tranquilidad de Sirius.** 'pero cuanta agresividad…' **Dijo Sirius entre dientes, mientras que Teddy se sentaba junto a su padre. Remus miro a Lorcan y recordó el punto de cerrar los canales. Miro a Teddy y solo dejo que el chico se recargara en él.**

 _Dijo que podía acelerar mi sanación. Quizá… eso mantenga al lobo alejado._

'¿divirtiéndose?' **James le dijo a Sirius que solo rodo los ojos y lo empujo. James rió.** '¿Cómo estas Lorcan?' **Lorcan lo saludo.** 'nosotros hemos tenido un gran día. El entrenamiento ha estado increíble y bueno, la chica de Ravenclaw…' **James saco un paquetito rojo y de ahí un puño de dulces de colores, Sirius lo miro y se lo quito enseguida.** 'sigue estando loca por ti Rems… te manda miles de besos.' **Remus desvió la mirada incomodo y sonrojado.** 'Que obviamente tuve que tomarlos por ti.' **James y Sirius rieron mientras que Teddy los veía cansado.**

'James, porque no mejor nos tiramos de la torre de astronomía.' **Ted se quejo mirándolo con el cabello color menta. James abrió los brazos y dejo caer los hombros con una cara de resignación. Remus negó estando del lado de Teddy.** 'Lo siento… de nuevo.' **Sirius rió del caso perdido que era Teddy.**

'Esta bien… ya paso. Tú…' **Remus lo miro y Ted lo miro enseguida.** '¿Cómo estas?' S **irius y James pararon de masticar los dulces al mismo tiempo y dirigieron su mirada a su licántropo amigo.** 'Me refiero a que… ¿co-co-Como ha estado tu día?' **Dijo Remus nervioso. Ted abrió la boca y la cerró aun sin creérselo.**

'Bien.' **Dijo algo alucinado.** 'Bien, bien… bien… yo… bien.' **Ted dejo de asentir torpemente, dejando boquiabierta su boca con unos ojos soñadores mirando a su padre. Remus sonrió algo incomodo.**

'Bien. Ya entendimos…' **Sirius dijo tronando los dedos llamando la atención de Teddy que volvió su cabello castaño claro de nuevo.** 'Remus…' **La pregunta estaba en el aire aun sin tener que decirla. Remus lo miro y dejo caer los hombros.**

'Él dijo algo de los canales y la recuperación.' **Miro a Lorcan y Lorcan asintió mostrándoselo a Sirius de primera plana de aquel cuaderno amarillo.**

'¿canales?' **Ted miro a Remus sin comprender. Remus iba hablar pero Sirius no lo dejo continuar.**

'esta triste.' **James abrió los ojos mientras tragaba ese último dulce.**

'¿Triste?' **el Potter se enderezo.** '¿Eso porque?' **Miro a Sirius sospechoso. Sirius rodo los ojos y Remus solo suspiro.** 'Ohh ya veo… siguen haciéndose los difíciles.' **Dijo James con cierto dejo de molestia.** 'bueno… que suerte que Teddy este aquí para animarlo.' **Sirius lo aniquilo con la mirada, pero James solo se acomodo en el sillón mientras lanzaba otro dulce en el aire para atraparlo con su boca. Teddy asintió y miro con una sonrisa a Remus que solo rió por las expresiones del chico.**

'Traje algo.' **Ted habló.** 'También te trajo algo a ti.' **James alzo ambas cejas mostrándole a Sirius la forman en la que ese chico se preocupaba por Remus.**

'Basura…' **Dijo Sirius sentándose junto a Lorcan.**

'Las conseguí.' **Dijo el Hufflepuff cambiando su semblante por uno mas travieso y algo cansado.** 'Me costo mucho de hecho… no quiero explicarle a Har… a nadie en vacaciones porque no tengo dinero.' **James rió porque notó que el chico se detuvo a mitad de la frase.** 'Pero bueno… aquí están.' Dijo vaciando la bolsita de cartón sobre la mesa.

'Teddy…' **Remus se enderezo al ver cuatro plaquitas caer en la mesa; plaquitas casi idénticas a la de él, a la que él portaba en su hombro, esa que le decía que era un Premio Anual.** '¿Qué hiciste?'

'No podemos hacerlo de esta manera.' **Dijo el chico cansado.** 'La verdad es que desde que James me esta ayudando me siento mas relajado y creo que puedo preocuparme en ti…' **Dijo y Remus se alejo un poco de él.** 'En todo lo demás…' **Ted se corrigió al ver a su padre incomodo.**

'si eso mismo creí escuchar.' **Dijo Remus tratando de hacer el ambiente mas relajado. Teddy asintió.**

'Entonces somos Premios Anuales.' **Dijo Sirius entre risas jugando con la plaquita en sus manos.** 'Hasta Ravee.' **Dijo poniéndosela en el hombro. Lorcan la miro y negó sabiendo que eso solo pasaría si el mundo se volvía loco.** 'esto va a ser genial.'

'Bueno volveremos a las andadas.' **James tomo la suya.**

'Anda Remus anímate, se te cumplió eso de ser Premio Anual.' **Sirius le lanzó la plaquita a Remus y este la miro una vez que sus manos la atraparon. Tanto James como Sirius notaron que los reflejos del chico de ojos miel aun seguían siendo excelentes.**

'¿Y Peter?' **James dijo con dulces en la boca. Sirius le quito la bolsita y tomo varios, tomando la mano de Lorcan para poner un puño para él. Lorcan sonrió.**

'En clase.' **Teddy dijo mirando a su padre. Remus lo supo y le paso una mano a Ted por la cara para que dejara de hacer eso, Teddy rió y le quito la mano. Remus rió.**

'Lindo.' **James dijo entre risas y Remus lo amenazo con la mirada.** 'Que lastima que Peter se este perdiendo esto.' **James dijo entre risas.**

'Si, a mi me parece casi injusto que él este tomando clases y el gusarajo este aquí jugando a la princesa…' 

'vengo de comprar esto…' **Dijo Ted señalando la bolsa.** 'Además, yo estoy haciendo algo, tú...'

'mi turno comienza en una hora. Cierra la boca.' **Dijo Sirius mirando el reloj. James los miro y suspiro mientras que Sirius y Ted seguían "peleando" ya para este momento James sabía que esas peleas eran otra forma de convivir entre ellos. Miro por la ventana sintiéndose feliz pero algo extraño, sentía que faltaba algo… o alguien.**

 _Peter… ¿Donde estas ahora?_

'¡Cerebro de lechuga!' **James levanto la mirada y vio a dos Sirius gritando al mismo tiempo. James se asusto por un momento pero al ver a Remus reírse, descubrió que solo era Ted siendo mas un metamorfomago que un Premio Anual tal y como lo decía su placa.**

'¡Ni siquiera te pareces a mi!' **Dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos, el otro Sirius rió y se echo al sillón con una sonrisa confiada y James alzó una ceja divertido.**

'Bueno… yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.' **Sirius miro amenazantemente a James.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿Te veo luego Teddy?' **Dewey le pregunto a un chico bajito, rubio y con los ojos azules.** 'Teddy… Teddy…' **Dewey lo llamo un par de veces hasta que el chico lo miro y asintió. Dewey sonrió y negó.** 'Tan distraído como siempre. Por fin comienzo a reconocerte' **Lo despeino.** '¿entonces te veo en la tarde?' **Peter desvió la mirada y termino por dejar caer los hombros.** 'Genial…' **Dijo Dewey.** 'no hemos hablado bien desde la fiesta, y tengo que contarte lo que me paso con Kai…' **Peter miro de reojo hacia otra parte algo desinteresado, hasta que en el pasillo vio a cierta pelirroja sonriente**. '…no sé, tal vez signifique algo, ya sabes… pero bueno quería hablar contigo porque ustedes fueron…'

'Sí, seh… esta bien.' **Peter le dijo sin importancia. Dewey sonrió de oreja a oreja.**

'¿De verdad? Teddy, yo... no tienes idea, yo pensé que…'

'No, esta bien. Yo…' **Peter sonrió cuando Dominique lo saludo desde lejos.** 'esta bien. De verdad.' **Dijo sonriente a Dewey que asintió relajado.** 'Te veo luego Diego…'

'¿Qué?' **Dewey arrugo la frente y lo miro extrañado.**

'Sí.' **Peter se volteo sonriente.** 'está bien.' **Y Dewey lo dejo pasar porque no había visto la sonrisa de Teddy de esa manera desde hace…**

'¿Esa es Dominique?' **El Hufflepuff se pregunto así mismo cuando vio a su "amigo" acercarse a la hermana de la mejor amiga del metamorfomago.** '¿Desde cuando…?' **Se pregunto así mismo y camino hacía ellos para aclararlo, pero algo lo detuvo, algo a lo que no pudo resistirse…**

'Dew...' **El Hufflepuff se perdió al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga de Ravenclaw; Kai. Y así Peter y Dominique se salvaron de un incomodo y peligroso interrogatorio para poder seguir con su plática…**

'Mira que bien te ves con esa placa.' **Dominique golpeo jugando la plaquita de Premio Anual que Peter portaba a petición de Teddy.** '¿Cómo esta Premio Anual?' **La pelirroja peino su largo y lacio cabello rojo.**

'Do… no, yo… es raro cuando lo dices así.' **Dijo Peter entre risas y Dominique también rio. El chico miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo aun incomodo y nervioso.**

 _Tranquilo ya han hablado antes… tú… ella sigue aquí por algo, recuerda lo que Sirius siempre te dice. Hay interés, es obvio que hay interés… puedes hacerlo… aunque_

 _ **Peter…**_

 _No. No empieces no…_

 _ **Peter lo que estas haciendo puede…**_

'¿Tienes algo que hacer?' **Peter dijo de inmediato antes de que esa voz le dijera o lo hiciera hacer algo que no quería.**

'¿Yo?' **Dominique sonrió balanceándose de un lado con una sonrisa de lado, desafiante y juguetona. Peter rió y asintió sintiendo cosquillas en las palmas de las manos.** 'Pues… ¿Qué plan tienes?' **Peter abrió ligeramente los ojos y se dio cuenta que no había nada.** 'Nada.' **Dijo Dominique entre risas. Peter se avergonzó sintiendo que había fallado una vez mas.**

'Bueno… podemos…' **Dominique sonrió socarronamente y Peter negó de inmediato. '¡No! ¡eso no!' Dijo el chico de inmediato y Dominique rió.** 'me refería a salir.' **Dijo el chico señalando las afueras del castillo. Dominique lo miro con la frente arrugada sin entender.**

'¿A la casa de los gritos?' **Dominique pensó que quizá quería ver a James y a los demás, pero Peter negó. Dominique lo miro, levantando sus largas pestañas para atacarlo con esos ojos azules frió. Peter sintió escalofríos pero volvió a negar.** '¿No?' **Dijo Dominique dejando los labios entre abiertos.**

'Di-Dijiste que…' **Peter suspiro largo.** 'Dijiste que querías escapar.' **Peter la miro sosteniendo la mirada. Dominique borró el gesto lleno de confianza para mirar a Peter algo sorprendida, parpadeo para volver a su antigua actitud.** 'Yo… conozco lugares… en donde… bueno… podemos… podemos escapar.' **Peter dijo de una vez antes de rendirse ante esa mirada desafiante.**

'¿Conoces lugares?' **Dominique pregunto y Peter asintió.** '¿en donde?' **Dijo la pelirroja seca. Peter miro a su alrededor y abrió los brazos mostrando y con una sonrisa chistosa miro el castillo. Dominique rió y mordió su labio emocionada.** 'Y… ¿me llevarías a mi?' **Dijo de inmediato. Peter la miro y arrugo la frente para después sonreír dejando caer sus hombros con un gesto amigable. Dominique suspiro y paso una mano por su cabello rojo con una sonrisa que escondía mucho mas que emoción.** 'Pues… vámonos.' **Dijo la chica tomando su mano y Peter sonrió apretando su mano también.**

'Solo espero que aun sigan ahí, hace un par de semanas tratamos de buscar los pasadizos de nuevo pero algunos estaban cerrados.' **Dominique hizo un sonido chusco muy parecido a una risa burlesca.**

'confió en ti, Peter…' **Dominique lo miro y Peter sonrió algo alucinado. Siguieron caminando, riéndose sin saber de que exactamente, solo caminaban a veces acelerando el paso de la emoción, apretando sus manos entrelazadas y mandándose miradas furtivas. Estaban perdidos en lo suyo; Dominique pensando en todas esas cosas que había escuchado de ese chico y al mismo tiempo deseando que le mostrara, que la indujera en ese mundo de rebeldía y olor a prohibido del año 1978. Peter por su parte se sentía ligero, en cierta forma agrandado, se sentía por primera vez como el héroe de alguien, mas específicamente de una chica; creía y se sentía realmente como uno de ellos, un merodeador un chico rebelde e interesante, todas las palabras que James le decía a diario pero ahora por alguna razón eran tangentes, quizá por esos ojos azules que le hacían a veces creer que estaba en los cielos. Y ni siquiera le importaba haber entrado a una clase de pociones de la que no entendió casi nada, porque al menos eso le había dado la oportunidad de encontrarse con esa chica de la que no había dejado de pensar la noche anterior, era excelente y Peter no podía creerlo, tampoco podía dejar de sentirse increíble, estaba tentado a decirle a Teddy que podía cubrirlo todo el día…**

 _Así también él podría pasar más tiempo con Remus… puede ser una buena idea, digo esa es la razón por la que nos traj…_

 **Y a mitad del pensamiento Peter se detuvo porque choco contra alguien.**

'Lo sient... oh… son ustedes.' **Ambos chicos se detuvieron y miraron a esa voz. Dominique miro molesta al gemelo de Ravenclaw que estaba a escasos metros de ellos.**

'Scamander, mejor no empieces a…' **Lysander negó con un aspecto cansado.**

'No estoy de humor.' **Lysander dijo cerrando los ojos. Peter arrugo la frente cando comenzó a observarlo. No lucía nada bien, estaba pálido…**

 _Claro, no tanto como su hermano pero estoy seguro que… no estaba así la última vez._

'¿estás bien?' **Lysander levanto la mirada para mirar serio a Peter, parecía que era una burla pero al ver el rostro preocupado de Peter, bajo la mirada.**

'¿Qué, te importa ahora?' **Dijo Lysander cabizbajo tallando su nariz roja y parpadeando mas de lo normal con sus ojos hinchados.** 'No pareció importarte antes…'

'¿te dieron tu merecido?' **Dominique dijo burlona, Lysander apretó los labios y agacho la mirada, Peter se sintió terrible.**

'Si como sea…' **Lysander dijo apretando la correa de su mochila para caminar lejos de la risa de Dominique.**

'Oye…' **Peter lo llamo pero Dominique lo jalo.**

'Déjalo Peter.' **Dominique lo detuvo.** 'Tiene exactamente lo que se merece.' **Lysander mordió su labio y agradeció estar de espalda a ella porque sus ojos se humedecieron al pensar en el poco tiempo que había visto a Lorcan últimamente. Ni la noticia de que lo habían elegido como el nuevo capitán del equipo le había subido los ánimos.**

'Dominique…' **Peter la detuvo y quiso llamar de nuevo a Lysander pero el chico lo detuvo.**

'Ni te molestes…' **Dijo Lysander.** 'no voy a creer que estas arrepentido, al fin y al cabo yo sé quien eres… debí de saberlo cuando te atreviste hacerle eso a tu propio amigo...' **Dijo Lysander en voz queda para continuar su camino. Peter trago saliva y sintió un hueco en el estomago mientras lo veía alejarse de ahí.**

'No lo escuches.' **Dominique le hablo enseguida.** 'Peter, él solo lo dice para herirte.' **La chica lo miro a los ojos pero Peter no pudo sostenerle la mirada.**

'No, es cierto…' **Peter dijo suspirando con tristeza.** 'No debí de hacerlo… y ese día, debí dejar que se llevara a su hermano. Ese era el trato. Lo sabes…' **Dijo Peter con conflicto.** 'Pero…'

'Oye, Lorcan esta mucho mejor ahora.' **Dominique dijo extrañada de saber que eso la hacía sentir bien.** 'No lo veía tan animado desde… bueno, desde hace mucho.' **Peter la miro y dejo caer los hombros la verdad es que no le importaba mucho lo que le pasara a Lorcan, seguía sin sentirse del todo bien por lo de Sirius. 'Peter… mírame.' La chica le sostuvo su mentón y lo miro seria.** 'Vámonos de aquí.' **Y esta vez parecía una petición desesperada.** 'Vámonos y olvidemos todo… olvídalo Peter… solo tú y yo. Vamonos.' **Peter miro sus manos, la chica lo había tomado de nuevo de la mano y le miraba a los ojos mientras sentía su otra mano en la mejilla.** '¿A dónde Peter? Yo te sigo…' **Peter asintió y tomo de nuevo su mano.**

 _Larguémonos de aquí, esto es demasiado…_

 _ **¿Qué puede salir mal, no?**_

 _Cierra la boca…_

'Es por acá…' **Peter la tomo de la mano y con una nueva actitud ambos caminaron por los pasillos hacía el siguiente piso del castillo.** 'Ya estoy harto… ya estoy harto de todo esto.'

'espero que no de mi.' **Dijo Dominique y Peter la miro, Dominique dejo caer los hombros.** 'Andando Peter…'

'Sí… andando.'

 **OOoOO**

'Volveremos en un rato.' **Teddy se acomodo la plaquita de Premio Anual y miro a Lorcan para ver si estaba listo para partir. Lorcan asintió mirando una vez mas a Remus, que solo le sonrió.** 'tranquilo, estará aquí cuando regreses…' **Lorcan abrió los ojos y pensó en la idea de regresar.**

'él se refiere a que no me iré pronto Lorcan.' **Remus adivino los pensamientos de Lorcan.** 'Oh bueno… eso depende de cuanto trabajo nos cueste encontrar ese agujero.' **Dijo Remus con una sonrisa amable. Lorcan asintió, había pensado que volvería y la verdad sabía que eso no le gustaría a Lysander, muy a pesar de que este no le dirigiera la palabra. Lorcan podía sentir que su hermano no se sentía del todo bien.**

'Seh… eso es lo que trate de decir.' **Teddy le sonrió a Lorcan. Sirius negó con desaprobación, mirando al desastre que era Ted.** 'Ahora andando…' **le indico y Lorcan asintió para despedirse de los otros. Los merodeadores sacudieron su mano despidiéndose. Quedándose quietos escuchando como el metamorfomago y el Ravenclaw bajaban y cruzaban el pasadizo.**

'Ya se fueron…' **Dijo James en una voz peligrosa y mirando de reojo a Sirius.**

'No.' **Remus dijo caminando al sillón para tomar una enciclopedia de las que Lorcan había dejado para continuar la investigación de los agujeros del tiempo.**

'¿No qué? No he dicho nada.' **James abrió los brazos aun sentado a sus anchas en el puff. Remus lo miro de reojo, James le sonrió con esa sonrisa gamberra tan suya. Remus bajo la mirada para continuar con su libro.**

'No juegues al tonto James.' **Dijo Remus mientras leía. James rió echando su cabeza hacía atrás.**

'Solo digo que sería entretenido.' **James dijo estirando los brazos hacia arriba como si quisiera tocar el techo.** 'Sirius, esta de acuerdo conmigo…' **Remus rió sarcásticamente.**

'¿fui el único que se sintió en medio de un Deja Vu?' **Los otros dos merodeadores se rieron. Y Remus quiso hacerlo pero sabía que si lo hacía se aprovecharían de eso.**

'¿No te cansas de leer?' **Sirius le quito el libro de las manos y lo arrojo al otro lado del sillón.**

'Ya deberías de saber que no…' **Dijo Remus intentando de tomar de nuevo el libro, pero Sirius lo tomo y se lo lanzo a James. Remus suspiro cansado.** '¿De verdad no comprenden que esto no es un juego?'

'Ya deberías de saber que no…' **Sirius lo imito, cruzándose de brazos sonriente. ¬¬**

'Remus, ve esto como una oportunidad para conocer mas del futuro que nos espera.' **James giro el libro en sus manos sin mirar a sus otros dos amigos.**

'Si ¿no te da curiosidad por saber quien eres?' **Sirius lo miro con una ceja alzada. Remus abrió la boca pero recordó esas visiones que había tenido y solo desvio la mirada sonrojado.**

'La verdad no…' **murmuro.** 'Creo que es mejor no saberlo.' **Se recargo y estiro las piernas para jugar con sus dedos.**

'¿Qué te pasa ahora?' **Sirius le dijo manoteando sus manos para que dejara sus dedos. Remus lo miro y negó de inmediato.**

'Remus…' **James suspiro mirándolo.** 'Descubrimos que algo andaba mal cuando teníamos 12 años, danos algo de maldito crédito y no te burles en nuestras caras.' **Remus lo miro y suspiro con fastidio rodando sus ojos.**

'Yo…' **Comenzó pero era demasiado vergonzoso para él.** 'No quiero hablar de esto.' **Dijo sonrojado, cruzándose de brazos y cohibiéndose. James alzo una ceja.**

'¿Es una chica?' **Comenzó el Potter. Remus inclino la cabeza y lo miro ofendido.** '¿el lobo? ¿esta hormonal o…?'

'No seas ridículo, Potter.' **Remus se levanto y camino a la cama.** 'Soy un maldito licántropo, no una chica.' **James rió y levanto las manos mostrando inocencia.**

'No hay mucha diferencia en realidad…' **Sirius dijo entre dientes y Remus lo miro amenazante.** '¿te tendremos que obligar a que nos cuentes o nos dirás de una buena vez?' **Sirius le dijo mostrándole lo complicado que era…**

 _Otra vez…_

'Recuerda lo de los canales.' **Remus lo miro ofendido, estaba usando sus recursos en su contra.**

'¿Qué canales?' **James se enderezo y los miro sonriente. Remus los miro y sintió peligro vacilo pero se rindió.**

 _Son tus mejores amigos después de todo._

'De acuerdo, ustedes ganan…'

'Siempre…' **Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. ¬¬**

'son las visiones.' **Dijo Remus señalando su cabeza.** 'He visto cosas…'

' **¿son ciertas?' James le pregunto. Remus lo miro y negó para después dejar caer los hombros.**

'No lo sé… se sienten reales pero…' **Pensó en todas ellas y negó.** '…son imposibles.' **Olvido lo de Teddy y se concentro en esa risa, esos ojos azules, la recordaba… su voz.**

" _Te amo Remus…"_

 **Al chico se le subieron los colores al rostro al pensarlo.**

'¡Aja!' **James trono los dedos y los señalo.** 'ahora mismo nos dices que clase de visiones tienes Lunático.' **James sonreía travieso y Remus manoteo tratando de ocultar su mejillas sonrojadas.**

'¿Seguro que son visiones o mas bien fantasías?' **Remus le lanzo una almohada a Sirius molesto. Ambos merodeadores sonrieron.** '¿Son eróticas, Lunático?'

'Eres un irrespetuoso.' **Sirius abrió la boca y se toco el corazón.**

'Pero que descortes sonó Sir Lupin.' **Sirius dijo en un tono formal pero obviamente burlón.** 'Con su soez forma de hablar, termino por herir irremediablemente mi orgullo y…'

'idiota.' **Remus le dijo con la frente arrugada. Sirius no pudo resistirse y termino por reír ante la cara de molestia de Remus.**

'Oh… Remy.' **Dijo el chico Black recargándose en la pared mirando a su licántropo amigo.** '¿ves todo el drama que estas haciendo por resistirte a algo que terminaras haciendo?'

'Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Lunático.' **James negó con un gesto de molestia. ¬¬**

'No. Esta vez no pienso salir de…' **Remus miro la habitación y se rindió.** 'Si quieren ir vayan… yo espero a Peter.' **Dijo sentándose en la cama. James alzó una ceja.**

'la platica del cuarto, recuérdala.' **Dijo James caminando hacía él.** 'Estamos aquí, los cuatro… a disfrutar.' **Le despeino el cabello.**

'¿Disfrutar?' **Remus le dijo mirándolo hacía arriba. James asintió.** 'Lo que tú quieres hacer es provocar caos…' **James lo miro y lo medito para terminar por asentir.**

'Pues según yo, esa es nuestra forma de disfrutar ¿no?' **Sirius se sentó junto a él y Remus lo miro para suspirar largo.** 'Andando Lupin.'

'Como los odio.' **Dijo el chico de ojos miel cruzando de brazos. Los chicos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.** 'Iré con ustedes…'

'siempre te haces del rogar cariño.' **Sirius le dijo tronando la boca. ¬¬**

'pero solo con la condición de conseguir esto…' **Dijo entregándoles mostrando un pergamino, que ninguno de los otros dos le presto atención.**

'Trae lo que quieras cielo, es hora de partir.' **Sirius se levanto emocionado.**

 **No les costó nada salir de la casa de los gritos, todos revisaron que llevaran la placa que Ted acaba de darles, claro fueron inteligentes y solo Sirius la portaba a la vista, ya que era el "Ted" en turno. De igual forma la placa estaba en las túnicas de los otros dos por si las dudas. Al llegar al castillo, Remus se quedo boquiabierto…**

'¿Qué es… eso?' **Sirius lo miro con ternura, se acababa de dar cuenta que Remus casi no había visitado el castillo de día y no sabía como era en "la actualidad".**

'Bienvenido al siglo XXI, amigo.' **Remus lo miro y asintió algo embobado al ver unas cosas metálicas volar por los aires para transformarse en lechuzas u otro tipo ave.**

'Los llaman Magidrones.' **Dijo James señalándolos.** 'Utilizamos un par de eso en los entrenamientos para mejorar la táctica.' **Remus lo escucho atento y miro de nuevo a la cosa metálica que volaba en forma de águila ahora.** 'tienen una cámara dentro y pueden recibir indicaciones con un movimiento de varita. O por medio del celular…'

'ya basta James.' **Sirius lo detuvo cuando su voz se volvía a escuchar emocionada.** 'Son solo parte del complot…' **Sirius metió sus manos a los bolsillos y camino. James negó e hizo un gesto diciendo que Sirius estaba loco.**

'¿Complot?' **Remus siguió a Sirius y este lo miro de reojo asintiendo.**

'Son idiotas Remus.' **Dijo Sirius señalando a un grupo de Slytherin y Gryffindor mirando algo en lo que parecía una tabla con imágenes que se movían y podían regresar.** 'Necesitan todas estas cosas para subsistir. No tiene creatividad y los pocos que la tienen, la utilizan para idiotizar a los demás mediante estas cosas.' **Señalo a una chica que mensajeaba con su celular en mano.**

'Candy Crush es increíble.' **Dijo James sonriente.** 'Y Mario Bros. Tienes que jugar Mario Bros.' **Remus asintió pareciéndole todo esto muy gracioso.**

'Dejame ver si entiendo…' **Remus les dijo a ambos.** 'Tú…' **Señalo a Sirius.** 'Odias todo esto.' **Sirius vacilo cruzándose de brazos.**

'Solo creo que destruyeron la vieja escuela. No hay héroes, estrellas de roc…'

'Si, como sea…' **Remus manoteo sin importarle lo emotivo que Sirius se estaba poniendo.** 'Pero tú lo amas.' **Ahora miro a James, que solo inclino la cabeza y dejo caer los hombros asintiendo. Remus rió.** 'esto es raro…' **Dijo señalándolos.** 'Es como… no se un hada…' Señalo a James que hizo una cara chusca. 'Y un viejo cascarrabias.'

'muy gracioso, bestia.' **Sirius dijo molesto al escuchar a Remus reír.** 'Yo no soy viejo.' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises cruzándose de brazos.**

'Cascarrabias si…' **James dijo dándole un codazo en el estomago. Sirius lo empujo y negó para después sonreír.**

'No te pongas sensible. Solo pienso que es raro. Ustedes siempre están de acuerdo en todo.' **Remus dejo caer los hombros y Sirius rodo los ojos.**

'Da igual, entremos a provocar caos.' **Sirius dijo señalando las puertas.**

'¿a que te refieres?' **Remus le pregunto. Sirius lo miro y bufo con fastidio.** '¿Qué?' **le pregunto a James.**

'Remus vinimos a buscar información.' **Remus los miro y negó sin entender.** 'De nosotros amigo…' **Dijo entre risas al ver a Remus lento. Sirius lo miro y recordó las palabras de Lorcan sobre la actitud de Remus.**

 _Tienes que controlarte Sirius._

'y a visitar a una vieja amiga.' **Dijo James entre risas. Remus alzo una ceja siguiéndolos.** 'Ya quiero ver su cara cuando te vea…' **James se le había colgado a Sirius y ambos reían entre los pasillos.**

'¿Hay alguien mas de nuestra generación?' **James asintió con una sonrisilla traviesa. Caminaron por los pasillos perdiéndose entre la gente. Remus no lo podía creer pero mucha gente los saludaba creyendo que era Ted.** 'Anda Remus, di hola.' **Le dijo James cuando Remus se escondió junto a Sirius al ver a Fidelma.**

'Solo caminen…' **Dijo Remus jalando a ambos de las mangas. Quería irse de ahí alejarse lo mas posible de esos labios que habían prácticamente abusado de los suyos la última vez.**

'Hey, Lunático fijate por donde vas…' **Sirius le dijo quejándose porque había chocado con un chico a causa de Remus.** 'Vas a tropezar con… olvídalo.' **Dijo cuando Remus choco con alguien.**

'Auch…' **Dijo una chica de cabello lila sobándose la frente.** 'Lo sien… Teddy.' **Le sonrió con una sonrisa amplia.** 'Hola…' **Remus miro de reojo a sus amigos que solo lo empujaron para que siguiera el papel.**

'Ho-Hola.' **Remus le dijo sintiéndose extraño.**

'¿Cómo estas?' **Le dijo la chica enseguida.** 'me encanta esta…' **Dijo la chica tocando una cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla, Remus siguió su dedo con la mirada.** 'Es increible la creatividad que tienes para ponerte cicatrices en el rostro.'

'No solo en el rostro.' **Sirius murmuro y Alice descubrió que ambos estaban ahí.**

'¡TomYJerry!' **James suspiro cansado y Remus solo levanto una ceja cuando vio a la chica correr a abrazar a James. Miro a Sirius pero él solo estaba tratando de no reír por las caras de James.** '¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Te ves increíble… oh… de nuevo están tus ojos avellana. Lucen mejor así…'

'Hola Alice…' **James dijo apático.** 'Estoy bien… no me vendría mal un poco de espacio…' **Alice rió.**

'Eres tan chistoso.' **Dijo la chica arrugando la nariz al igual que…**

'Prewett.' **Remus dijo y Sirius negó tapándole la boca. Cuando Alice volteo a verlo.**

'¿dijiste algo Teddy?' **Remus miro de reojo a Sirius.**

'Él solo esta mareado. Comió demasiadas golosinas en la mañan…'

'¿Golosinas?' **Alice dijo entre risa, sin haber soltado a James.** 'Ustedes hablan tan chistoso. ¿De donde dices que son Teddy?' **Remus abrió la boca y miro a Sirius y luego a James.**

'ehm…' **Remus pensó.** 'Bueno ellos… son de… ehm…' **Los miro de nuevo detenidamente mientras sentía que su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad.** 'Deh…'

'¿Dumstrang?' **Alice vacilo y Remus asintió.** 'Eso explica muchas cosas…' **Miro a Sirius y el chico solo levanto una ceja para después arrugar la frente.**

'¿Qué cosas expli…'

'Oye Alice ¿ya no tienes clases?' **Remus le pregunto al ver que James quería escapar del encarcelamiento de los brazos de la Gryffindor.**

'No.' **La chica le dijo.** '¿Estas haciendo tu trabajo de Premio Anual?' **Remus asintió mostrándole la placa. Alice rió.** 'Que raro… definitivamente Teddy, la responsabilidad no es lo tuyo.' **Remus asintió sintiendo esas palabras también.** 'la verdad es que estaba aquí, por que ya sabes la señal es mejor aquí arriba…'

'¿La señal?' **Remus miro hacía el cielo tratando de buscar una señal, ignorando la mirada extrañada de Alice.**

'La señal Teddy.' **Dijo Sirius dándole un codazo.** '¿Qué demonios haces Remus? solo asiente y camina.' **Le murmuro y Remus asinti.**

'oh claro…' **Dijo Remus.** 'La señal… la única señal…' **Remus dijo asintiendo, mientras que Alice levantaba una ceja.** 'es inigualable, claro. Detallada y…'

'Wifi.' **James dijo rápido mirándolos como un par de tontos.** 'Es la señal de Wi-Fi.' **Dijo el chico y Alice asintió mirándolos extrañados.**

'¿Wi-Fi?' **Remus pregunto y Alice rió interrumpiendo.**

'Que gracioso Teddy.' **Dijo la chica mirándolo.** 'ya entiendo que haces aquí. Porque tus clases aun no terminan, jovencito.' **Dijo la chica señalándolo con su dedo índice mientras le sonreía con algo de malicia.** 'No creas que nos se tu horario, Premio Anual…'

'Pero que sexy…' **Remus calló el murmuro de Sirius con un codazo.**

'vienes a ver los nuevos episodios, ¿cierto?' **Dijo la chica entre risas.** '¿Por qué no me dijiste? Pudimos verlos juntos.'

'Podemos verlos de nuevo.' **Sirius le dijo con simpleza, odiaba todo eso pero no negaba que sería una buena excusa para estar cerca de la heredera de Alice Prewett.**

'¡No!' **James dijo de inmediato haciendo voltear a Alice.** 'sería una perdida de tiempo. Porque tú… bueno ya los viste.'

'¿Podemos ver the Walking Dead, si quieren?' **Alice dijo como si nada, tomando a James de la mano. James miro al mano con horror.** 'y ya después pueden ver ustedes Game Of Thrones…'

'La verdad es que teníamos otros planes…' **Remus dijo cuando James era prácticamente arrastrado a la torre de astronomía.** 'No queremos ver The Hard King Games…'

'No era así…' **Sirius le mumuro.**

'Me da igual, van a llevarse a James…' **Remus le recordó y Sirius miro a James. Había estado pensando en Evans tanto que comenzaba a enfadarlo, de hecho prefería darle el celular de Ted con tal de no escucharlo hablar de la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas.**

'Que se lo lleve.' **Sirius dijo manoteando sin importancia, Sirius se dio la media vuelta pero de inmediato sintió la mano de Remus en el cuello de su túnica.** 'Oye… tienes que ser Ted y créeme Ted no haría esto…'

'No vamos a dejarlo aquí.' **Dijo Remus le dijo serio.**

'Oye, no eres el único con derecho a acción del futuro.' **Remus se sonrojo de inmediato al recordar las manos de Fidelma en lugares en lugares donde no debían de estar.** 'ohh Lunático… ¿a cual base llegaste ese día?' **Sirius le sonrió juguetón.**

'Cierra la boca, tonto.' **Remus lo empujo del rostro.** 'No salí de la casa para ir dejándolos en escalas diferentes.' **Remus se cruzo de brazos y Sirius se asomo a ver a James que estaba tratando de la manera mas flexible y amable no empujar a Alice.** 'además, tenemos que encontrar a Peter.' **Dijo Remus mirando a su alrededor.** 'Se supone que tenía que volver a la casa y no lo hizo…' **Sirius se veía totalmente despreocupado al respecto.** '¿No te preocupa?' **Lo miro y alzó una ceja, mientras de reojo veía como Alice se le colgaba del cuello a su mejor amigo.** 'alguien podría estarlo atacando creyendo que es Ted.' **Sirius no podía creer lo que escuchaba.**

'Empiezas a sonar como ese Hufflepuff.' **Remus sonrió al escuchar, no supo porque pero le agradaba Ted.** 'además, no le vendría mal que alguien forzara a Peter a algo… él es muy lento, con esa precaución y titubes aburre a las chicas.'

'Discúlpanos por no ser como tú Sirius.' **Remus se cruzo de brazos molesto.**

'Chicos…' **James les dijo poniéndose de puntitas. Remus lo miro y le pidió que esperara con la mano.**

'No es malo, darte algo de tiempo para conocer a alguien.' **El chico de ojos miel le dijo al de ojos grises que solo bufo.** 'Y no solo…' **Hizo un movimiento con las manos que hizo reír a Sirius. Remus cerró los ojos y suspiro.** 'Entregarte.'

'¿Entregarte?' **Sirius se burlo del termino.** 'No vas a casarte, es solo sexo. Sexo en el futuro con alguien que no veras de nuevo.' **Dijo sencillo el chico Black.** 'Solo para entretenerte.'

'Eres un asco.' **Dijo Remus negando. Sirius sonrió y rodo los ojos.**

'De acuerdo, utilice una palabra incorrecta… es solo para exprimir un momento y…'

'después desecharlo.' **Sirius lo miro y rió.**

'Es mas poético en mi cabeza. Solo piénsalo como si…' **Pero Remus no lo dejo continuar.**

'Eres un asco.' **Le reafirmo y Sirius solo bufo entre risas.**

'que te den Lupin…' **El chico de ojos grises se recargo en su hombro divertido para mirar a James, que por alguna razón había cargado a Alice.** '¿Cómo llego ahí?' **Dijo señalando a Alice.**

'Quería besarlo…' **Dijo Remus cruzado de brazos.**

'¡Oigan!' **James les reclamo mirándolos ahí parados como si nada.** '¿Qué hacen?' **Dijo abriendo los brazos dejando caer a Alice que solo grito sorprendida antes de caer al suelo. La chica de cabello lila lo miro y suspiro.**

'¿estas bien?' **Alice asintió riéndose para empujarlo de la cara.**

'No soy una princesita amigo…' **James se detuvo y sonrió de lado recordando a su amiga Prewett.**

 _Mierda… extraño casa._

'Si, yo sé que no, solo trato de ser cortes amiga.' **Alice parpadeo y lo miro alzando una ceja.**

'¿Amiga?' **Dijo la chica entre emocionada y algo tensa. James miro de reojo a sus amigos y asintió para darle un pequeño golpecito en el brazo tal y como lo hacía con Alice Prewett. Alice Longbottom solo se tambaleo y cayo al suelo de nuevo.**

'No es ella…' **Sirius dijo negando mientras que Remus levantaba una ceja sin entender.**

'¿no es quien?' **Dijo el licántropo, Sirius lo miro algo desesperado.**

'Oh es cierto, te la pasaste mil años dormido.' ¬¬ 'Bueno mi amigo, ella es…'

'¡Alice!' **Se escucho una voz algo molesta detrás de ellos. Remus y Sirius miraron a un chico de su estatura con uniforme de Hufflepuff, dando zancadas firmes hacía la chica de cabello lila.**

'No puede… es…' **Remus volteo a ver sorprendido a Sirius que solo trono la boca y se cruzo de brazos inconforme.**

'cierra la boca.' **Sirius dijo molesto. Al ver el rostro de uno de sus compañeros de clases. El compañero mas torpe, inseguro y miedoso de su clase.**

'Es…'

'Frank, no empieces.' **Alice lo dijo y Remus se burlo de Sirius al escuchar el nombre del alumno.** 'Eres mi hermano, no mi padre.' **La chica se sacudió la túnica.** 'Además, TomYJerry solo estaba jugando.'

'Pues no me gusta que jueguen así contigo.' **Alice lo miro y rodo los ojos.**

'Lo siento… ehm…' **James lo miro de pies a cabeza y bufo entre risas.** 'Frank.'

'Longbottom, esta bien.' **Dijo Frank algo serio y James solo pinto una sonrisa burlona.** '¿Qué es gracioso?' **James negó tratando de no reírse pero fue imposible cuando vio a Remus señalar a Sirius con su dedo índice mientras reía y el Black solo tenía esa mirada asesina heredada por toda su familia.**

'Nada, Longbottom.' **Dijo el apellido lento y fuerte para que Sirius lo escuchara.** 'Solo estaba... conversando con Alice.' **Dijo el Potter señalando a Alice. Frank lo miro y parpadeo cuando vio cierto parecido de ese chico con…**

 _¿Harry?_

'¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?' **Frank le pregunto esta vez con curiosidad. James abrió la boca pero un gruñido lo callo.**

'No empieces. De verdad, puedo cuidarme sola.' **Dijo Alice abrazando el brazo de James que solo le negó al hermano mayor.**

'No lo creo… tú eres una chica de cuarto y él es amigo de Ted.' **Dijo el chico quitando las manos de Alice.** 'Además papá me dijo que no has entrado a tus clases y…' **Alice rodo los ojos poniendo un gesto fastidiado.** 'No quiere que te atrases en tus materias y mucho menos que tengas malas notas.'

'Graias por el sermón, lo tendre en cuenta.' Dijo Alice volviendo a tomar el brazo de James.

'¡Ted!' **Frank se volteo con "Ted" que estaba a mitad de un ataque de risa.**

'Te hablan idiota.' **Sirius manoteo ese dedo índice y tomo su mano para que señalara a Frank.** 'Frank, te llama.' **Dijo en un tono de venganza. Remus al ver la cara molesta de Frank miro de reojo a Sirius.**

'Yo no soy el Ted en curso…' **Sirius dejo caer los hombros sin importarle.**

'No me mira a mi ¿o si?' **Remus arrugo la frente mirándolo molesto.** '¿Quién ríe ahora bestia?' **Sirius dijo en un tono satisfactorio que Remus quiso ignorar por completo.**

'tienes que decirle que se aleje.' **Dijo Frank señalando a James que solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'Ni aunque pudiera…' **Dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos con esa pose de chico malo.** 'No puede.' **Remus lo miro y trono la boca.**

'No, tienes que hacerlo. Ella esta faltando a clases y además… es una orden directa del director… y su padre.'

'eso es injusto.' **Dijo Alice haciendo un berrinche.** 'ustedes no pueden solo decidir con quien salgo o pierdo mi tiempo.'

'Gracias…' Dijo James sin saber como tomarse esa frase.

'Además es Ted… no hay peligro.' Dijo Alice señalando al licántropo. 'Somos como familia.' Dijo con ligereza.

'¿De verdad?' Remus pregunto intrigado.

'¿Ted podríamos enfocarnos?' **Frank le rogo y Remus asintió.** 'tengo suficiente con mis propias materias y amigos… y Victoire.' **Frank dijo cansado. La chica había estado mas intensa en estos últimos días y la energía lo estaba…**

 _Espera…_

 **Frank volteo a ver a Teddy y pensó en Victoire.**

'Seh… Victoire ha estado muy triste últimamente…' **Frank dijo con intención de provocar alguna reacción en el chico pero Ted se notaba muy normal, de hecho hasta ajeno al tema.** 'De verdad muuuuuuy triste. No para de buscarme para ayudarla y…' **Se detuvo porque Ted estaba mirando de reojo hacía atrás.** '¿Ted?'

'¿Perdón?' **Remus reacciono después de que Sirius le diera un manotazo en el brazo.**

'Victoire…' **Dijo Frank y Remus asintió.**

'oh si… ehm…' **Remus miro de reojo a Sirius y solo dejo caer los hombros.** 'Dile que va a estar bien.' **Dijo el chico como si nada y Frank alzo una ceja extrañado.** 'Ahora… ¿podemos irnos?'

'Por supuesto que no.' **Sirius dijo dando un paso hacía Frank. Para tomarlo del cuello y apretarlo ligeramente. Frank miro al chico y arrugo la frente sin identificarlo.** 'Tenemos que hablar…'

'Sir…'

'¡Wally!' **James grito y Remus arrugo la frente.** 'Wally no creo que sea una buena idea.'

'No, tengo que saberlo. Estoy seguro que hay una explicación lógica para todo esto…' **Señalo a Frank y Alice.**

'¿Se enamoro?' **Remus dijo con ligereza. Sirius apretó los labios y negó.**

'fue un accidente.' **Dijo el chico señalando el rostro del muchacho.** 'Seguro estaba ebria y lo confundió conmigo.' **Remus sonrió mirándolo con algo de burla.**

'Son dos.' **James señaló a Alice que le sonrió.**

'¿de que hablas TomYJerry?' **Alice rió divertida. James negó para que lo olvidara.**

'Se confundió dos veces.' **Dijo Sirius encaprichado.**

'O…' **Remus levanto su dedo índice.** 'Esta muy enamorada.' **Sirius apretó el cuello de Frank haciéndolo quejarse.**

'Auch… Ted ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo?' **Dijo Frank señalando a su amigo. Remus miro a Sirius y luego a James y solo cerro los ojos frustrado.**

'Lo siento.' **Dijo el licántropo.** '¿Quieres solo preguntarle? Él no tiene la culpa de nada…' **Apuro a Sirius.**

'¿Tu madre estaba ebria cuando se acostó con tu padre?' **Alice rió al escuchar la pregunta, mientras que Frank hizo una cara de asco.** '¿Fuiste un accidente?'

'Si.' Alice asintió levantando la mano. ¬¬

'No es gracioso, Alice...'

'¿Ella también es un accidente?' **Sirius murmuro.**

'Posiblemente.' **Frank murmuro.** 'No, olvidalo. Claro que no. ¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto? No sé, no quiero pensar en el día en que mis padres…' **Frank hizo una cara de asco y el grito de horror de Alice fue perfecto para la esena.** '¿Qué demonios es esto, Ted? No es divertido…'

'No estamos jugando, solo… es normal de donde viene.' **Dijo Remus salvando a Sirius.** 'De donde vienen ellos… hacen… lo que sea que este haciendo.' **Dijo señalando a Sirius.**

'¿y de donde vienen?'

'Idiotlandia.' **Dijo Remus mirando a Sirius y este solo rodo los ojos.**

'Frank, tu familia… ¿está bien?' **Frank asintió de reojo a James.** 'Todo es normal… ya sabes; casa, familia, ¿un perro quizá?' **Frank asintió.**

'es una rana, pero…' **James rió de inmediato.**

'¡Eso no es cierto!' **Dijo Sirius con cierto dolor y apretó el cuello de Frank haciendo que el chico se agachara un poco.**

'esto es extraño.' **Dijo Frank mirándolo asustado.** 'Ted podrías decirle que me deje de mirar como si quisiera golpearme. No entiendo porque quiere golpearme, yo solo quería que Alice volviera a clases.'

'Oye Iguana…'

'Wally.' **James lo corrigió.** 'Como su querida madre.' **Sirius sonrió sarcástico.**

'déjalo ya.' **Dijo tomando su mano para liberar a Frank. Frank lo miro y estiro su cuello, mientras aguantaba esos ojos de desaprobación de Sirius.**

'¡es que mirame!' **Sirius se puso junto a Frank y se señalo completo para después señalar a Frank.** 'Se honesto Lunático ¿a quien prefieres?' **Frank miro extrañado a ese chico Wally y después sorprendido a Ted.**

'pues a ti no.' **Dijo Remus mirándolo con asco.**

'aunque es interesante que te lo preguntara a ti… **' James los miro con una sonrisa burlona. Pero Sirius solo bufo quejándose.**

'Ya basta, esto es importante.' **Dijo Sirius señalándose de nuevo con Frank.**

'Pues tú eres mas guapo definitivamente.' **Alice dijo enseguida.**

'¡Alice!' **Frank la regaño pero Sirius lo detuvo para señalarla triunfante.**

'lo dijo y ella viene de ella.' **Remus se tallo el rostro cansado de todo esto.** 'lo que hace esta conversación fuera de sentido. ¿Cierto, Cierto?' **Alice se vio sacudida por ambos brazos del chico Black.**

'¡Ted!' **Frank volvió a gritar y Remus se harto.**

'¡Deja de hacer eso idiota!' **Sirius se detuvo y volteo a ver a Remus pero él ni había abierto la boca.** '¡déjala en paz!' **James Sirius camino hacía Sirius y lo empujo.**

'James.' **James le sonrió a su miniyo.** '¿Cómo estas muchacho?' **James Sirius lo miro y le volteo el rostro para mirar a Alice.**

'¿Ese tonto te lastimo?' **Alice lo miro y desvió la mirada algo avergonzada.**

'No, James…' **Dijo la chica en voz baja y los dos James sonrieron al ver las mejillas algo sonrojadas de Alice.** 'No tenías que empujarlo.' **Le dijo en un tono mas molesto.**

'Claro que sí, él pudo lastimarte y no pienso dejar que ese cabeza hueca haga lo que quiera contigo.' **Remus sonrió de lado.**

'wow… ya te conoce.' **Sirius miro apático a Remus. ¬¬**

'¡Teddy!' **Remus se vio abordado por un abrazo infantil de un niño rubio de Gryffindor.** 'No… espera…' **El pequeño olfateo. Remus alzó una ceja al detectar un olor particular.** 'Lunático.' **Dijo el niño respirando profundo.**

'Oh no…' **Dijo Remus mirando al rubio.**

'¡Es Lunático!' **Un pelirrojo salto para llegar y saludar a Remus que no dejo de mirar a Louis que seguía abrazado a él.** 'Hola Frank.' **Dijo Fred como si nada al verlo. Frank lo saludo y paso a recibirlo porque el pelirrojo Weasley había saltado para que lo atrapara… solo por diversión. Frank lo hizo con trabajo y solo recibió una risa de Fred.** '¿Qué creen?' **Fred le dijo a Frank directamente.** 'Roxanne posiblemente entrara al equipo. El capitán tiene una fractura y le dislocaron el hombro.'

'Ojala eso le pasara al de Gryffindor…' **James Sirius dijo con tristeza. Alice sonrió con ternura y le puso una mano en el hombro. James Sirius la miro y le sonrió sonrojado.**

'Bien muchacho…' **James Sirius lo miro pero James volteo su mirada a Fred para disimular.** 'Ella es muy buena volando.' **Dijo James con la perfecta excusa. Fred asintió.**

'seguro esta vez queda…' **Sirius dijo recordando a Roxanne**.

'No lo sé.' **Fred dijo con tristeza y Frank lo bajo para mirarlo.** 'El Grinch es el capitán ahora…' **Se escucho un "oh…" grupal.**

'¿Quién es el Grinch?' **Frank pregunto acomodándose la túnica.**

'Pues el gemelo aguafiestas.' **James dijo y Remus asintió habiendo tenido una terrible mala primera impresión con el muchacho. Sirius sonrió con orgullo.**

'oh… ¿Lysander?' **Frank pregunto y todos asintieron. El Hufflepuff rio.** '¿Grinch? Pero que ocurrente Fred.' **Despeino al Weasley.**

'¿Vas a negarlo Longbottom?' **Frank dio un paso hacía TomYJerry cuando escucho la voz de Sirius un tanto agresiva.**

'No. Solo… olvidalo, esta bien.' **Dijo el Hufflepuff.**

'¿Qué hacen aquí?' **Louis interrumpió mirando a Remus sin haberse soltado de él. Remus abrió la boca…**

'Bueno…' **Miro a sus amigos.** 'solo queríamos estirar las piernas.'

'¿Eso significa que se quedaran como antes?' **Dijo Fred emocionado.** '¡Podemos ir a volar!' **Dio un salto emocionado.** 'Vayamos a buscar a Roxanne y…' **Fred tomo de la manga a James que solo sonrió y miro a James Sirius que se cruzo de brazos aun con esa mirada de apatía.** 'Hagamos algo divertido.'

'¡Wow! alguien tiene el espíritu.' **Sirius señalo y le guiño el ojo a Fred.** 'estoy con el pelirrojo.' **Dijo poniéndose a lado de Fred. Fred rió y mordió su labio sonriéndole a sus primos y amigos de Ted.**

'¿Pues que esperamos? Hablando solo nos hará mas viejos.' **James dijo para soltar un chiflido, Alice rió y James Sirius solo se cruzo de brazos fastidiados.**

'Aparte, Freddie trajo cosas para divertirnos…' **Louis dijo señalando la mochila de Fred que la mostro.**

'Son explosivos y grajeas de vomito.'

'Aparte de que creamos algo increible…' **James Sirius dijo en un tono pretensioso mirando a Alice.** 'Hace que tu cara cambie de color cada cierta hora.' **James rio.**

'Lo llamamos…'

'Tedminator.' **Miraron al licántropo que solo sonrió por compromiso.**

 _Es increíble que no noten la diferencia, ellos viven con él._

'¿Tedminator?' **James rió.** '¿Cómo se les ocurren esas cosas?' **Despeino al pequeño James que solo le quito la mano de encima.**

'Eso no te importa.' **Dijo James Sirius "acomodando" su cabello.** 'mejor busquemos a Lucy para probarlo.' **Dijo James mirando a los demás.**

'¿Lucy?' **Alice pregunto. Los de primero asintieron.** 'No vas hacerle nada a esa niña, James.' **Lo amenazo con una mano en la cintura.** '¿Por qué tienes que ser tan odioso con ella? Es tu prima...'

'pues es la mas odiosa.' **Dijo James Sirius en contestación.** 'Además… tiene esa vibra para llamar a estas cosas.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros.** 'No es mi culpa que naciera con ese don de ser patética.' **Alice alzo una ceja mientras miraba a James Sirius, no entendía porque el chico se quejaba tanto de Dominique si a veces sonaba igual que ella.**

'Sí, es lo mismo que muchos dicen de Lorcan.' **James Sirius se atraganto y la miro con una cara de conflicto.**

'Pero…' **Alice levanto la ceja y James gruño.**

'Lorcan no es odioso…' **Dijo el chico en su defensa.**

'Ni Lucy.' **Alice defendió a la pequeña. Pero los niños rieron al escucharla.** 'Es porque ustedes la molestan.' **En eso se escucho una pequeña explosión y Remus miro a un Louis pintado de purpura.**

'¿Estas bien?' **Remus le pregunto y Louis asintió aun asustado. Saco un paquetito ya apachurrado de su túnica y se los mostro.** '¿Qué es…'

'Oh genial Louis.' **James Sirius lo miro apático.** 'Ese era para la loca que sigue a Teddy.' **Era Violet.** 'Te dije que no se lo diéramos a él.' **Fred dejo caer los hombros y Louis solo bajo la mirada con la mitad de la cara pintada.**

'Ya James…' **James Sirius abrió los ojos al escuchar a cinco voces decirle eso al mismo tiempo.**

'Oh Merlín hablando de locura.' **Frank dio un salto.** 'Olvide llevarle tus deberes a la profesora Trelawney.' **Dijo levantando su portafolio y mostrándoselo a Remus.** 'lo siento Teddy, pero… en el juego yo… espera…' **Frank hizo clic y recordó donde había visto a ese chico con el que Alice coqueteaba.** '¿Qué no tú…'

'¡Trelawney!' **Sirius dijo con una sonrisa interrumpiendo a Frank que miro a James, Alice lo miro extrañado.** 'Nosotros se lo damos Longbottom.' **De pronto Frank tuvo que dar un paso atrás porque Sirius estaba frente a él prácticamente despojándolo de su portafolio.**

'Cuidado con eso…' **Remus le dijo a Sirius que lo ignoro.**

'Entendemos que no puedas hacer nada bien, ya viene en tu ADN.' **Frank lo miro algo ofendido.** 'así que danos los deberes.' **Demando con la pose de sangre pura con la que había nacido.**

'no tienes que hacerle caso...' **Remus le dijo a Frank que seguía algo confundido por todo.** 'después de todo ni siquiera son sus deberes.' **Le recordó a Sirius que solo bufo algo molesto.**

'Ni tuyos Lunático.' **Sirius replico.**

'¿Lunatico?' **Frank pregunto y los merodeadores asintieron.** '¿Quién es Lunatico?' **Sirius bufo enfadado.**

'No tengo tiempo para esto…' **Sirius dijo estirando la mano.** 'los deberes.'

'Pero…'

'anda Longbottom, luego puedes ir a ver florecitas.' **Remus le dio un manotazo en el hombro.** '¡Auch!' **Remus se arrepintió pero Sirius solo rió mostrándole que bromeaba.**

'Eres un idiota.' **Remus le dijo.**

'entonces… ahora eres Lunático.' **Frank no tuvo remedio mas que entregarle los deberes. Remus vacilo y rasco su nuca, sabía que ese chico creía que era Teddy.**

'No siem…'

'¡excelente!' **Sirius interrumpió a Remus que solo miro de reojo a Sirius y al siguiente segundo tenía un pergamino frente a sus narices, podía oler la tinta del pergamino de tan cerca que lo tenía.** 'Mira esto, ya ves que fea letra tiene… y tu te quejas de la letra de Peter.' **Dijo Sirius mostrándole a Remus la letra de Teddy. Remus la miro y sonrió.**

 _¿Dónde estará Teddy?_

'¿dices que esas cosas explotan?' **Sirius empujo a Frank para hablar con Louis. Louis vacilo y le señalo su rostro.** '¿Y ustedes tienen otras cosas explosivas ¿cierto?' **Fred asintió mostrando la mochila.** '¿Bombas fétidas?' **James Sirius rió.**

'¿en que año vives? Esas cosas están obsoletas…' **James hizo una mueca incomoda, lo hacía sentir de verdad viejo ese tipo de comentarios.** '¿quieres algo realmente apestoso?'

'Quiero algo que aterre niño.' **Sirius lo desafió y James sonrió al ver lo malicioso que James Sirius era también.**

'Pues prueba con esto.' **Dijo James Sirius lanzándole un pequeño cuadrito color rosa chicle.**

'¿James le diste el super putrefacto estallido?' **Louis dijo asustado poniéndose detrás de James. Sirius arrugo la frente y miro el cuadrito para lanzarlo.** '¡No!' **Louis dijo con una voz desgarradora. James lo tranquilizo y le mando unos ojos a Remus que le quiso quitar el cuadrito a Sirius pero el chico Black lo empujo.**

'No. Este es mío.' **Dijo mirando el cuadrito.** 'Ahora… es tiempo de llevar los deberes.' **Dijo dándole un par de golpecitos a la tarea de Ted.** 'Andando Teddy.' **Dijo jalandolo de su corbata a Remus, l licántropo tomo su mano y la quito enseguida.** 'Seguro la profesora Trollawney te espera con ansias… como siempre.' **Dijo Sirius entre risas haciendo que los demás rieran del apodo. Remus lo miro reprimiendo el comentario pero Sirius solo bufo y continuo riendo.**

'Déjame recordarte que podemos provocar si hacemos algo estúpido.' **Frank alzo una ceja y miro extrañado a ese Teddy. Algo no encajaba ni siquiera su aspecto… este se veía mas… conservador.**

'Oye Lunático, velo por el lado positivo, quizá te regale algo esta vez… ya sabes por los viejos tiempos.' **James trato de animar al licántropo que miraba a Sirius algo enfadado.**

'Son unos tontos.' **Dijo Remus en medio de sus dos amigos.**

'repítelo hasta que lo creas.' **Sirius le dijo guiñándole un ojo y mostrándole el cuadrito rosa que James Sirius le había dado. Remus rodo los ojos siguiéndolos.**

'Hey ¿a donde crees que vas?' **Frank detuvo a Alice que solo rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.**

'Frank, no eres mi papá.' **Alice le dijo caprichosa. Frank asintió con enfado pero aun así no la solto.** '¿Por qué no puedo ir?'

'Porque no parecen confiables y es obvio que van hacer algo prohibido.' **Alice bufo.**

'¿No son confiables? Frank, es Teddy. Ted… Teddy Lupin. Lo conocemos de toda la vida.' **Alice rio cruzándose de brazos.** '¿Qué es lo que te pasa?' **Frank miro a lo lejos como ese Ted estaba siendo despeinado por ese otro chico al que su hermana había estado siguiendo este último mes.**

'No lo sé… no parece Ted.' **Alice volvio a reir y Frank la miro de reojo algo confundido.**

'Pues se supone que no tiene que parecer Teddy. No recuerdas que es metamorfomago, el puede parecer quien sea. Ya Frank deja de estar tan paranoico.' **Dijo la chica burlándose de su hermano.**

'¿Paranoico?' **Frank replico.**

'si, desde que sales con Victoire te has vuelto paranoico.' **Frank trago saliva y palideció.**

'¿Salir? ella y yo…'

'Oye, tranquilo… no lo dije en ese ámbito.' **Alice hizo una cara de asco. Frank asintió y respiro profundo.** 'Como sea, el punto es que debes de relajarte. Teddy solamente esta siendo mas responsable porque quiere mostrarle a Harry que puede vivir solo.'

'¿De que hablas' ese chico es completamente diferente.' **Frank le dijo algo desesperado.** 'Ni siquiera reconoció su letra y… ¿desde cuando le dicen Lunatico?'

'¡Frank relájate! Yo no sé…' **Dijo la chica levantando los brazos para calmar a su hermano.** 'Merlín, necesitas un té o algo…' **Frank respiro profundo y negó sabiendo que no conseguiría nada con su hermana.** 'Como séa ya les perdí el paso.'

'Que bueno.' **lice le dio un manotazo molesta.** 'Lo siento, simplemente es extraño todo esto… ellos.' **Dijo refiriéndose a Sirius y a los otros merodeadores.** 'Ese chico me lastimo.' **Alice rió.**

'Deja de estar lloriqueando Frank, solo jugaba.' **Frank sobo su cuello sin estar convecido.** 'Además no sabemos si eso es normal en su país.' **Frank alzo una ceja y la miro confundido.** '¿Ahora que? ¿otra teoría? ¿ahora son extraterrestres?'

'No seas tonta.' **Dijo Frank callándola.** '¿De otro país?' **Dijo Frank extrañado. Alice asintió.** '¿ellos son nuevos?' **Dijo el chico pensativo.**

'Sabes que… no te dire mas nada.' **Dijo Alice molesta.** 'Solo estas haciendo esto para que papá me aleje de TomYJerry…'

'¿tienes que estar jugando? ¿de verdad crees que ese es su nombre?'

'Ya te dije que son de otro país Frank.' **Alice dijo apretando los puños y comenzando a caminar.**

'eso ni siquiera es u nombre…' **Frank le grito mientras la veía irse. El Hufflepuff miro el camino por donde se habian ido los niños y solo suspiro.** 'Y puede ser que ese tampoco sea Ted.'

 **OOoOO**

'Te agradezco de verdad lo que estas haciendo Lorcan.' **Teddy le dijo mirándolo de reojo. Lorcan lo miro y sonrió.** 'Se que no puedes hablar con nosotros y…' **suspiro.** 'Solo quería que lo supieras. Eres un gran amig… digo chico.' **Dijo recordando sus conflictos con esa palabra.** 'y espero que pronto puedas hablarme.' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros. Lorcan asintió deseando lo mismo.** 'y…' **Ted trago saliva y titubeo en continuar pero sacudió su cabeza y continuo.** 'lamento mucho lo que esta pasando con Lysander. No era mi intención causarte problemas…' **Lorcan agacho la mirada y suspiro largo mientras abrazaba un poco mas su cuaderno amarillo.** 'no le digas esto a Sirius pero…' **Teddy se detuvo al pie de las escaleras. Donde ambos chicos tenían que dirigirse a sus respectivas clases.** 'yo también quiero verte hacer lo que quieras hacer.' **Dijo Ted mirándolo y Lorcan medito en esas palabras.** 'Creo que todo lo que dicen en este castillo sobre ti… ahora que te he tratado… siento que es basura y no deberías de creer en nada de esas cosas Lorcan. No deberías creer que no puedes hacerlo… lo que sea que quieras hacer.' **le dijo con una sonrisa amable. Lorcan lo miro y sonrió asintiendo.** 'Así que… no te tortures tanto. Estoy seguro que él lo entenderá.' **El chico le guiño para dirigirse a su siguiente clase.**

'Él solo quiere protegerse.' **Ted se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Lorcan, giro y lo miro.** 'está asustado.' **Dijo Lorcan tímido.** 'Lys… no es un ogro.' **Dijo mirándolo.** 'Ni si quiera tiene relación o algún síntoma, acción o instinto con ellos…' **Teddy rió al escucharlo como siempre.** 'él…'

'Lo sé.' **Dijo Teddy sonriente y Lorcan sonrió sabiendo que Ted lo entendía.** 'Te veo luego, Lorcan.' **Se despidió y subió las escaleras dejando a un mas ligero Lorcan en ellas.**

 **Se sentía genial, todo parecía ir bien… en lo que cabe. Su padre y él habían conversado un poco mas y esta nueva estrategia de intercambio de lugares era genial.**

 _Debí de decirles antes que era metamorfomago. Esto es cada vez mas sencillo._

 **El metamorfomago de Hogwarts subia sonriente las escaleras del castillo para dirigirse a su siguiente clase y aunque no le gustaba la Historia de la magia, tenía tan buen humor que no le importo tener dos horas de la misma materia.**

 _Podría tener tarea extra… esa es una buena excusa para que papá y yo tengamos un momento._

'okay… hacer escándalo.' **Se dijo como nota mental.**

'Hola Teddy. Me gusta mas esta versión tuya.' **Dewey lo saludo.** '¿Tienes algo que hacer saliendo?' **Ted lo miro y pensó.**

 _Bueno quiero volver lo antes posible con papá, antes de que anochezca._

'Anda para hablarte de lo que quería hablarte.' **Teddy lo miro y asintió sintiéndose algo mal por no saber de lo que Dewey le hablaba.**

'Seguro, hermano.' **Dewey sonrió gustoso de que no desapareciera esta vez.**

'Genial.' **Lo despeino entrando al aula.** 'por cierto ¿sales con Weasley?' **Ted arrugo la frente.**

'No.' **Dijo de inmediato pensando en Victoire.** 'Ella… solo somos amigos Dewey, ya lo sabes...' **Dijo pero por un segundo titubeo.**

 _¿Qué tal si hicieron algo y ahora soy realmente novio de Victoire? No Ted!_

'¿Por qué?' **Pregunto mirando las reacciones de Dewey.**

'Bueno, se veían muy… no sé ella hacia eso que hace con todos.' **Ted alzo una ceja.**

'¿Con todos?' **Dijo sin gustarle mucho esa frase. Dewey asintió.**

'Sí, tú la conoces mas que yo amigo.' **Dijo Dewey dejando caer los hombros. Ted asintió algo robotico.** 'ella hae eso con los ojos y el cabello… y es atractiva. No lo tomes a mal, ni mucho menos.' **Dijo Dewey conociendo que Ted era algo protector con todos los Weasley y Potter.** 'pero… es así. Supongo que hay gente que nace con ese don. Además, es algo Veela ¿no? lo lleva la sangre.'

'Sí, lo es. Su tatara… no se que…' **Ted seguía pensando en eso que Dewey le había dicho.**

 _¿Los ojos y el cabello?_

'¿lo ves? Solo que creí que tú eras inmune a sus encantos.' **Dijo entre risas.**

'Ehm… quizá ella es alérgica a mi.' **Dijo Ted tratando de ser gracioso pero su cabello se aclaro, al pensar en Victoire.**

'no lo parecía, quien sabe Teddy podrías terminar siendo un Weasley después de todo.' **Dijo entre risas y Ted negó rascando su nuca.**

'vas muy rápido.'

'y puede ser algo peligroso serlo.' **Teddy y Dewey voltearon hacía Violet Parkinson, que le sonrió a Teddy.** 'Hola.' **le** **dijo peligrosamente.** 'eres tú.'

'Violet…' **Ted dijo entre dientes algo nervioso, la chica sonrió complacida y dejo caer los hombros.** 'hola…'

'me preguntaba fenómeno si podíamos hablar después de clase.' **Dewey levanto una ceja extrañado de la cordialidad de la Slytherin.**

'Dewey y yo vamos…'

'que romántico…' **Violet interrumpió y trono la boca sin importarle.** 'esto es algo de nuestros deberes.' **Violet dijo con una pose altiva. Ted suspiro largo.**

'¿Tomara mucho?' **Dijo algo harto. Violet rió y lo miro con esa mirada que Ted sabía escondía algo más.**

'No creo que eso sea importante Lupin.' **Dijo la chica rozando su libro con suavidad para caminar a su pupitre. Y con eso Ted sabía que tenía que quedarse al final con ella.**

'La odio.' **le dijo a Dewey pero el otro Hufflepuff rió negando.**

'Por supuesto que no. dime que prefieres Lupin ¿Weasley o Parkinson?' **Dewey rió cuando Ted lo empujo algo molesto por su comentario.** 'tranquilo con eso…' **Ted tenia su cabello naranja rosado y Dewey sonrio extrañando esos cambios de Ted.** 'oye, si quieres te espero en el cuarto. Solo no llegues agotado como las otras veces, de verdad quiero hablarte de…'

'Hola Dew…' **Kai se sentó en el pupitre de lado y Dewey le sonrió.** 'Esta vacio… ¿quieres…?'

'Oye Dewey ¿sabes en que…?' **Ted se quedo boquiabierto al ver su lado vacio. Escucho unas risas y miro a su amigo con su ex novia y amiga también.**

 _Okay… tomemos esto de un lado positivo. Lo admito me siento algo abandonado… y es extraño verlos juntos… me refiero a… ¿le guiño? Okay olvídalo, no puedes decir nada porque prácticamente lo has abandonado por un mes._

'Lupin muévete.' **Ted se vio empujado por Violet Parkinson.** 'mira lo que tengo que hacer, por ti idiota…' **Le dijo a su mellizo que se rió de ella.** 'con que vuelvas a tocar mis lentes, te mato.'

 _Si yo fuera él dejaría sus cosas en paz._

'no te atrevas a tocarme, fenómeno.' **Dijo la chica una vez que se sentó.** 'Ni siquiera por accidente.' **Ted dejo caer los hombros mostrándole que no había problema.** 'aunque…' **Entonces escucho un murmuro de la chica y suspiro largo.** 'después de clase podríamos discutirlo.'

'Violet no…' **Ted dijo fastidiado tratando de escuchar al profesor.** 'No estoy de humor.'

'pues que pena…' **Dijo Violet abriendo su libro y suspirando.** 'Porque curiosamente hoy yo estoy de humor de socializar. De… hablar de lo bueno que eres Teddy.'

'no tienes idea del miedo que me provoca que me llames Teddy.' **Violet rió apoyando su rostro en su mano fingiendo que escuchaba a su maestro.**

'no estas del todo tonto.' **La chica dijo en voz baja buscando la pagina del dia de hoy.** 'porque bueno… yo puedo hablar de lo que paso en el partido de Hufflepuff, increíble talento el que tienes.' **Ted parpadeo pero trato de no dar señales de desconfianza.** 'no, corrección; que tienes ahora… es fascinante el milagroso avance que tuviste en el verano, la forma en la que volabas… era sexy.'

'Gracias…' **Ted dijo mordiendo su pluma. Violet lo miro de reojo y sonrió.**

'De nada. Y luciendo de esa manera… era como ver a Harry Potter en persona.' **Ted se tensó un poco y anotó algo fingiendo que estaba bien.**

 _MierdaMierdaMierda…_

'¿Qué puedo decir? lo extraño.' **Violet bufo al escucharlo y rodo los ojos.**

'Como yo a mi querida tía Pansy.' **Dijo la chica irónicamente.**

'así pasa… totalmente comprensible.' **Dijo Ted mirando al profesor. Violet lo miro de reojo con una sonrisa de campeona.**

'es alguien mas.' **Dijo con seguridad y Ted platino su cabello al escucharla.**

'¿De que hablas?' **Dijo el chico escribiendo.**

'sé que es alguien más el chico Potter.' **Ted se detuvo y le dio una patada instintivamente.** '¡Auch, Lupin!' **Dijo molesta. Ted la miro y se disculpo.**

'Señor Lupin.' **Ted se disculpo con el profesor.**

'Violet…'

'no me interesa que hiciste… lo que menos quiero es meterme en problemas.' **Violet dijo "atenta" a la clase.** 'meterme en tus problemas.' **corrigió.**

'No tiene base lo que dices… yo puedo ser quien sea.' **Dijo el chico con seguridad, una seguridad que lo hizo atractivo a los oídos de Violet.**

'Pues si estas tan seguro de eso, no tendras problema con que lo opine con mis amigos ¿cierto?' **Ted se tensó haciendo su cabello naranja.** 'apaga la flamita, fenómeno.' **La chica le dijo con una sonrisa.**

'Violet esto…'

'no me interesa.' **Dijo la chica escribiendo las notas de su profesor.** 'Entre menos sepa, mejor.'

'¿entonces?' **Ted la miro sin entender.**

'No me veas y escribe.' **Ted miro su pluma y obedeció. No estaba en posición de discutir.** 'solo no digas no y mi boca permanecerá cerrada. Así ese Potter que juega para ti también estará a salvo.' **Teddy medito en lo que dijo.** '¿tienes miedo Lupin?'

'Si.' **Dijo Ted honesto y Violet rió divertida.** 'entonces, solo no digo no… ¿a que?' **Violet rodo los ojos para terminar mirándolo. No le diría.**

'pues veremos que se me ocurre.' **Dijo la Parkinson estirándose.** 'tranquilo, esto será como cuando éramos niños y te obligábamos a ser nuestro esclavo.' 

'que buenos tiempos…' **El chico fue sarcástico.**

'¿Qué dice entonces el ahijado de Harry Potter? ¿Sera un sí o una sentencia de investigación?'

'No es tan grave…' **Dijo Teddy.**

'Pues entonces no hay que preocuparse. Para la noche todos los Slytherin estarán hablando de la forma en la que hiciste trampa en el juego y cuando llegue a los oídos de los Gryffindor…' **Chisteo con agravio.** 'Ya sabes que ellos no tienen cerebro y se dejan llevar por lo que su estomago les dice…' **Ted hizo su cabello verde menta y trago saliva.**

'Violet no puedes, de esa manera…' **Ted dijo algo preocupado.**

'por supuesto que puedo hacerlo. Mírame' **Dejo caer los hombros.**

'Sé que puedes pero no lo hagas por favor…' **Dijo el chico tumbándose en el pupitre con dolor.** 'Tengo suficientes problemas.' **Levanto la cabeza mirando a la chica, que mantuvo su vista al profesor.**

'y solo imagina. Si lo descubren y de verdad es Harry Potter y tú le hiciste algo para que estuviera de nuevo pequeño y patético…' **La voz de agravio de Violet no ayudaba.** 'si cambiaste de alguna forma nuestro futuro… podrías ir a Azkaban.'

'Violet…'

'Solo digo.' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros. Ted suspiro.**

 _No quiero hacer esto… pero seguramente fue James quien lo arruino ese día. ¿Qué tan malo sería negarme? ¿De verdad ella lo diría? Sí. Ahora… si le digo que sí. ¿Qué clase de cosas…? No lo sé mi vida peligra de ambas formas._

'De acuerdo…' **Dijo el chico de mala gana. Violet sonrió triunfante.**

 _James me las va a pagar._

'Pero no tienes que comentarlo con nadie.' **Dijo el chico en voz baja.**

'Tú no vas a decirme que hacer Lupin.' **Violet le dijo.** 'Pero tranquilo, ese Potter esta salvo… por ahora.' **Dijo la chica y se dedico a escribir.**

 _Sí, definitivamente me las vas a pagar James._

 **OOoOO**

'¡Lorcan!' **El chico dio un salto al escuchar el golpe en la mesa. Una rubia sonriente lo saludo energética.** '¿Cómo estas?' **era de su casa y sabía exactamente quien era.** '¿bien?'

'¿Qué haces?' **Victoire borró la sonrisa al escuchar su tono de voz apático.**

'oh… eres tú.' **Dijo la chica sabiendo que hablaba con Lysander.** 'lo siento creí que…'

'si como sea.' **el chico interrumpió volviendo a leer. Victoire lo miro ofendida**

'¿Sabes donde esta tu hermano?' **Le dijo cortante y molesta. Lysander trago saliva y negó en corto.** '¿seguro?'

'Weasley.' **La miro fastidiado.**

'¿Qué?' **dijo Victoire abriendo los brazos.** 'Necesito hablar con él.'

'pues ve y búscalo en otra parte.' **Dijo el chico grosero.** 'pregúntale a Teddy. Si es que aun habla contigo…' **Victoire escucho el desprecio en el nombre.**

'hey…' **La chica le quito el libro para que la mirara.** 'No te metas con Teddy.' **Lo señalo y se levanto para irse dejando el libro cerrado.** 'Y por cierto… él y yo aun hablamos. Todo el tiempo.' **Lysander suspiro largo y tomo su libro de nuevo cuando la vio salir.**

 _Ni siquiera lo siento cerca… Seguramente aun esta en esa casa… esa casa fría y fea. Es fría… solo espero que no… que este bien. ni siquiera ha tomado sus vitaminas… Lorcan… ni siquiera has preguntado por mí._

 **El chico tallo sus ojos al sentirlos arder pero fue inevitable al igual que su hermano, cuando los sentimientos lo atacaban era imposible detener todas las fuentes en su memoria.**

 **oOo**

"Lorcan…"

" _El está bien Lys…"_ **Luna le sonrió mirando por última vez a su niño al otro lado del cristal. Lorcan tenía 14 años y de nuevo estaba ahí.** _"Solo esta sedado… esta… descansando."_ **Lysander podía escuchar la fuerza de su madre para no soltar las lagrimas. Odiaba verla así, odiaba ver a su luminosa madre tan… gris. La mujer que los había hecho creer en todo tipo de fantasías, se había reducido a un adulto preocupado como los demás.**

" _¿Puedo despedirme?"_ **Lysander pregunto quedo y Luna titubeo… su madre no titubeaba pero ahora lo hacía. Termino asintiendo.** _"ahora vuelvo…"_

 **Odiaba ese lugar… como comenzaba a odiar muchas cosas… por ejemplo; el color de las paredes, a Lorcan le gustaba el color y verlo en una habitación blanca solo haría que se confundiera mas, porque incluso él vestía de blanco. Odiaba el olor del lugar y odiaba también tantas medicinas junto a su hermano. Odiaba a Dominique, si ella no lo hubiera molestado… sí, ella no lo hubiera provocado… odiaba a todos los que se había burlado de su hermano hasta ahora… Odiaba a Hunter, aun lo hacía y estaba seguro que lo odiaría por toda la vida. Odiaba a Harry Potter, por no ser el héroe que su mamá le había contado. No salvo a su hermano… ni siquiera atrapo al tipo que lo lastimo. Odiaba ver a Lorcan así… E incluso, se odiaba así mismo por haberle obligado hacer eso… eso que ahora lo tenía en una cama remolineándose de culpa.**

"Lo siento… Lo siento… No… Eddy… Eddy, perdón… Eddy, perdóname… Eddy…" **Lysander lo miro y se sentó junto a él.** "No… perdón… yo no quería… no quería… yo te quiero… Eddy… Eddy no…" **Lysander toco su mano y Lorcan la alejo de inmediato de él, lo miro con ojos abiertos y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.** "No por favor… no lo hagas…" **Lysander se sintió tan desgarrado al verlo suplicarle.** "no me voy acercar, pero por favor… no… no…" **el gemelo mayor trago saliva y fue difícil porque la garganta casi se le partió en dos al hacerlo.** "lo quiero… perdón, perdón… no volveré a salir pero… no… no lo odio…" **Lysander cerró los ojos sin querer escucharlo mas, porque con cada palabra que decía lo lastimaba a él.** "No lo odio… no puedo… Eddy…" **Lorcan se echo a llorar.**

" _Cariño, necesita descansar."_ __ **Alguien le dijo y él solo asintió porque no quería que lo miraran así… uno de los dos tenía que mantenerse fuerte y si Lorcan estaba vulnerable, entonces era su trabajo mantenerse de pie.**

" _Solo quería despedirme…"_ **Dijo el chico mirando a su hermano por última vez.**

" _Bueno… hazlo, antes de que lo llevemos a su recamara."_ __ **Lysander odio eso también. Su hermano no pertenecía ahí. No tenía porque tenía que tener una recamara en la sala de "locos" como él la llamaba. Su hermano no estaba loco.**

" _No estas loco…"_ **Le dijo pero Lorcan no parecio escucharlo. Seguia en posición fetal con los ojos cerrados y abrazándose así mismo. Verlo dolía, pero a Lysander lo destrozaba, porque sabía que era su culpa. Porque sabía que él no debía de estar ahí, porque su mismo odio había dejado a su hermano así y aun a pesar de eso no podía dejar de odiar. Porque quizá odiar era mejor que llorar, era mejor que sentir el dolor.** _"No hagas eso…"_ **Trato de tomar su mano pero Lorcan manoteo tratando de protegerse.** _"Lorcan… tienes que recuperarte."_ **Y lo peor era que ni siquiera podía pedirle disculpas, era vergonzoso para él era peor, lo hacía sentirse peor, temía que admitirlo terminaría haciéndolo odiarse así mismo.** _"te… necesito… Lorcan, te necesito."_ **Porque odiaba la idea de tener que alejarse de Lorcan otra vez… mas bien le asustaba quedarse sin él. Le asusto no reconocerlo cuando saliera de ahí, le asusto perderlo… perderlo por su culpa.** _"Lorcan… todo va a estar bien."_ **Le dijo tratando de tocar una vez mas su mano. Tuvo la misma reacción de antes. Odio la reacción también.** _"No hagas eso… por favor…"_ __ **Trato de tocarlo de nuevo pero Lorcan se estaba defendiendo de esa imagen en su cabeza.** _"Lorcan…"_ **Lysander dijo con dolor.** _"Deja de hacer eso. Soy yo…"_ **Una vez mas…** _"Solo… solo quiero protegerte."_ **Lorcan quito su mano de la suya sin miramientos.** _"Me lastimas…"_ **Dijo con dolor y se odio tanto por admitirlo.** _"Deja de lastimarme..."_ **Dijo una vez mas y luego se tapo la boca para comprobar que no tenía ningún derecho de decir eso. Su hermano estaba moribundo, completamente en otra realidad. Una dolorosa realidad.** _"Tienes que recuperarte… todo va a estar bien… tú vas a estar bien. Vas a estar bien Lorcan."_

 **oOo**

'No seas ridiculo.' **Se dijo así mismo.** 'tienes que analizar todo esto con neutralidad y sin el efecto del apego.' **Dijo el chico como robot. Tomo su libro y lo abrió al azar para continuar con su lectura. Sabiendo que una parte de él deseaba que Lorcan entrara y lo llamara o se sentara frente a él para leer en silencio, tal vez no se hablarían pero se sentiría mejor porque estaba ahí. Pero otra parte de él deseaba que no lo hiciera… que esa energía de gemelos no lo atrayera porque…**

 _No quiero lastimarte… no puedo controlarme… yo…_

 **Bajo el libro y miro el asiento de frente… vacio. Un extraño sentimiento se formo en su pecho. Era tristeza combinada con molestia y dolor. ¿De verdad lo había cambiado? Volvió a mirar su libro tratando de concentrarse en la lectura pero no podía… su mente quería comprobar una vez que Lorcan estuviera ahí, así que bajo el libro una vez mas y…**

'Oh…' **Ahogo la expresión al ver a alguien frente a él, sosteniendo el libro de una extraña manera arrugando la frente y moviendo la nariz de vez en rato, como lo hacía...**

'Hola…' **sus ojos castaños se profundizaron en los suyos y por una inexplicable razón sintió algo vibrar dentro al ver las orbitas azules.**

'de verdad… no estoy de humor.' **Lysander regreso la mirada a su lectura hasta que una mano le quito el libro en una reacción instintiva por querer comprobar si ese azul era igual al del otro gemelo.** '¡Weasley!' **Lysander se quejo volviendo a mirar a Roxanne a los ojos. Roxanne sonrió guarra al satisfacer su absurdo impulso.** '¿quieres ir a molestar a alguien mas?'

'No quiero molestar a nadie…' **Roxanne dijo deslizando su libro hacía el lado del chico.**

'¿entonces que es lo que quieres, Weasley?' **Roxanne alzó una ceja al escuacharlo a la defensiva.** 'No sé donde esta él, ¿de acuerdo? Así que hazme el favor de largart…'

'No... tú eres al que busco.' **Lysander retiro la mano del libro y miro a Roxanne extrañado. La morena se veía relajada, no presentaba ninguna señal de nerviosismo o tensión. Sus mejillas no estaban sonrojadas, ni sus pupilas dilatadas y su aspecto no contenía ningún tipo de arreglo o mejoría…**

'¿Qué quieres?' **Dijo el gemelo mas relajado, sabiendo que esto no estaba relacionado con ningún sentimiento de afecto.**

'Bueno…' **Roxanne sonrió de lado dejando caer los hombros.** 'escuche que te nombraron el nuevo capitán del equipo y…'

'No.' **Lysander se levanto tomando sus cosas. Roxanne se quedo boquiabierta y lo miro hacía arriba; Lysander ni siquiera la miraba, parecia estar mas preocupado por sus cosas que por el hecho de que ella le estuviera hablando.**

'¡Oye…!'

'No empieces…' **Dijo el gemelo arrugando la frente harto. Sabiendo el drama que iba a armar.**

'si quiero empiezo.' **Roxanne tomo el libro del gemelo que había dejado en la mesa. Lysander hizo una mueca de enojo y trato de quitárselo.** '¿Quieres al menos escucharme?' **Dijo la chica abriendo los brazos, Lysander trato de quitárselo de nuevo pero la morena lo empujo de la cara para alejarlo.**

'No…' **Gruño el chico con la mano de Roxanne en la cara. La chica trataba de alejarlo del libro.**

'¿Qué es lo que ustedes dos tienen con los libros y cuadernos?' **Roxanne negó recordando lo desesperado que Lorcan se veía con su cuaderno amarillo.**

'Será que nosotros sabemos hacer algo mas que actuar como cavernícola.' **Dijo quitándose la mano de la chica de la cara. Roxanne alzó una ceja y sonrió.**

'Bueno en la frase tu admites que eres un cavernícola que sabe hacer mas cosas…' **Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos triunfante. Lysander rodo los ojos.**

 _No tengo necesidad de soportar esto… Yo me largo._

 **Lysander se dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí. De todos modos ese libro tenía mas copias en la biblioteca no tenía la necesidad de estar soportando visitas indeseables.**

'¿Qué haces? No te vayas…' **Roxanne dijo y salió detrás de él. Pero Lysander no se detuvo.** 'Tengo tu libro… tengo tu libro...' **Cantaba como si fuera la carnada pero solo hizo que Lysander apretara el paso.** '¡Oye! ¡que no te vayas!' **Dijo la chica jalándolo de la manga.** '¡Estoy hablándote!' **Lysander la miro y quito su brazos de su agarre, Roxanne arrugo la frente molesta.**

'Cuando alguien HUYE de ti significa que no quiere estar a tu alrededor, niña tonta.' **Lysander le dijo de frente.**

'Tienes que tenerme en el equipo.' **Roxanne dejo las cordiales y fue directa. Lysander arrugo la frente sin poder creer que esa era la razón por la que le hablaba.** 'sabes que soy buena. Sabes que fui la mejor de las audiciones para cazador.' **Roxanne le entrego el libro.** 'Tienes que armar de nuevo ese equipo, no podemos ser la burla del año.' **Roxanne le dijo insistiendo con el libro. Lysander miro el libro y luego a la chica para orgullosamente enderezarse y dejar a Roxanne con el brazo estirado. La chica parpadeo un par de veces hasta comprender que estaba pasando. Cuando lo supo…** '¡No puedo creer que…!' **Utilizo esa voz aguda y desafinada que hacía delirar a Lorcan.** 'eres un idiot…' **La chica se detuvo apretando los labios y retorciéndose por la incapacidad de expresar lo molesta que le ponía el prefecto de su casa. Lysander la miro y alzo una ceja. Roxanne quiso aventarle el libro en la cara ante su expresión tan inexpresiva.** 'toma el libro, Lys…'

'No me llames así.' **Dijo Lysander de inmediato, recordando a su hermano. No tomo el libro.**

'¿Vas a meditar sobre lo que…?'

'No.' **Roxanne apretó libro en sus manos ante la desesperación.** 'las audiciones ya se hicieron.' **Roxanne abrió los ojos sorprendida.**

'¿Qué? ¿Hiciste nuevas audiciones?' **La chica lo seguía aun con el libro en las manos. Lysander caminaba muy tranquilo como si ella fuera alguien invisible, no requería ningún gramo de su atención.** '¡No te lo tomes a mal! creo que es increíble… es solo que…'

'No tengo el tiempo para hacer ese tipo de tonterías.' **Dijo el chico en un tono frió. Roxanne abrió la boca ofendida pero no pudo decir nada porque el chico se detuvo y la miro a los ojos, Roxanne dio medio paso hacía atrás por reacción** 'vi en las primeras audiciones lo suficiente.' La chica sonrió relajada.

'pero que suerte…' **Dijo la chica soltando todo el aire y sonriéndole al nuevo capitán del equipo. Lysander arrugo la frente mirándola.** 'entonces lo sabes...' **La chica dijo estirando ambos brazos para señalarlo. Lysander la miro y alzó una ceja intrigado de lo que trataba de decir la Weasley.** 'soy yo.' **Dijo la chica señalándose con el pulgar.**

'no' **Dijo el chico en definitiva para caminar. Roxanne se quedo con su sonrisa y después de tres pasos de Lysander la borro sin entender. Torpemente se giro y siguió al chico.** '¿Po… ¿¡Por qué!? ¿De que hablas? sabes que lo hice genial ese día. Estabas ahí…'

'No sé de lo que hablas.' **Dijo el chico mirándola como si fuera poca cosa. Roxanne abrió la boca y levanto ambas cejas sin creerlo.** 'Ahora te voy a pedir de la forma mas educada, que me dejes en paz. Tengo que ir a mis últimas clases, porque a diferencia de ti…'

'¡Ya te escuche antes!' **Roxanne manoteo sin importancia.** '¿Me puedes decir en donde o como es que o por qué yo no cumplo los requisitos para entrar al equipo?' **Roxanne se señalo, Lysander la miro y medito para después mirarla de nuevo.**

'Nah.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros en una pose muy relajada y sin importarle lo que pensara o sintiera la morena Weasley. Que solo se quedo boquiabierta mientras miraba como se alejaba el rubio sin dejar un rastro de empatía o amabilidad.**

'¿cómo es que alguien como él fue escogido para…? ¡Arghh!' **Roxanne hizo un berrinche aun con el libro en las manos.** '¿Qué me ven?' **les dijo a unos Hufflepuff y camino de regreso a su clase.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Miro la puerta del aula con algo de nervios, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba estrujando la correa de su mochila. Suspiro y negó.**

'No…' **Miro la puerta una última vez y camino lejos de ella, pero un par de pasos después...** 'Sí… vamos, tienes que hacerlo…' **Entonces regreso una vez mas a la puerta. Así lo había hecho un par de veces… desde que había visto esa silueta pasar por ahí, apurada mirando a todas partes…** 'Vi…' **Victoire. Victoire ni siquiera lo había visto y eso lo había hecho sentir horrible, haciéndolo meditar en que si su discusión valía realmente la pena.** '¡No!' **Gruño con esa parte orgullosa que cargaba en su sangre… porque después de todo él era un Black de cierta forma tenía un poco esas manias de las que Sirius también no estaba orgulloso.** 'Pero…' **Su cabello se aclaro y miro una vez mas la puerta…** 'no…' **Dijo el chico con cierta voz de tristeza.** 'no Teddy…' **Dijo el chico suspirando y caminando una vez mas para alejarse definitivamente de esa puerta.**

 _Ella de todos modos parece pasársela de maravilla. La vi de nuevo con Wood y… Frank, no deja de seguir a Frank… ¿en que pensabas Teddy? Ese beso… lo que paso en el verano… ¡no fue nada! Solo…_

 **Suspiro de nuevo largo, con el cabello rubio y una posición algo encorvada.**

'¿Teddy?' **Ted levanto el rostro al escuchar la voz de su amiga de la infancia. Volteo a verla y Victoire estaba ahí, con su túnica de Ravenclaw y su cabello rubio perfectamente acomodado, con su mochila en un hombro y esa pulsera de hilos que le compro en las vacaciones.** '¿Estas bien?' **Teddy pintó su cabello azul y Victoire sonrió.**

'Hola…' **Ted levanto la mano para saludarla desde donde estaba. Victoire se balanceo en sus pies y rió regresándole el gesto. Finalmente el chico se decidió a caminar hacía ella.**

'¿Cómo…' **Ambos chicos hablaron al mismo tiempo y se detuvieron mirándose algo sonrojados.**

'Lo siento, tú…' **Una vez mas… y se cohibieron absurdamente.** 'No, tú… yo…' **No dejaba de hacerlo pero esta última vez se miraron y soltaron una risita divertida.**

'¿Cómo estas Teddy?' **Victoire le dijo finalmente y Ted vacilo para después reír. Victoire solo deseo que ya hubiera olvidado su absurda discusión.** 'es bueno verte…' **Dijo algo titubeante por como el metamorfomago se tomara las palabras.**

'sí…' **Ted dijo algo nervioso sin saber que era lo que estaba buscando ahí.** 'no estoy mal…' **Dijo Teddy dejando caer los hombros, Victoire quiso reír ante esa imagen, cada vez que hacía eso era parecía todo un chico malo, pero después… con tan solo hablar con él podías saber que tenía un corazón de pollo que lo hacía alguien dulce. Pero bueno… esa era una de las tantas cosas que a Victoire le gustaba de Ted…**

 _¿Gustaba? Bueno si… como amigo… como chico… pero no como mi chico… me refiero a que…_

'Bien Teddy.' **La rubia dio nerviosa sin querer que Teddy adivinara lo que pensaba.**

'Bueno… ya me tengo que ir.' **Teddy le dijo algo serio y Victoire borro lentamente su sonrisa.**

'Entiendo… si, es… los deberes y…' **El metamorfomago asintió sin dirigirle la mirada.**

 _¿Entonces por qué sigue aquí? ¿Por qué me busco?_

'bueno…' **Victoire suspiro largo, odiando su parte dramática que había provocado todo esto.** 'espero verte pronto.' **Dijo la chica dándose la media vuelta. Teddy se sintió terrible, pero… no podía hacerlo, por alguna razón prefería mantener a Victoire a la raya.**

 _Bueno al menos así se mantendrá fuera de problemas._

'¡Teddy!' **Teddy se detuvo y volteo al llamado, la rubia caminaba hacía él.** 'Lo siento.' **Dijo de golpe con algo de agresividad e impulso, Ted abrió los ojos y pinto su cabello de un azul rey. Victoire trato de sonreír y lo hizo algo incomoda por la reacción de Teddy. Cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza.** 'No se que te sucede últimamente pero…'

'¿A mi?' **Teddy dijo mirándola, Victoire abrió un ojo y asintió mirándolo cautelosa.** '¿Por qué lo dices?' **Teddy dijo sin entenderla. Victoire lo miro y desvio la mirada.**

 _Bueno quiza porque te molesta todo lo que digo._

'Hemos estado peleando por nada últimamente y… bueno creo que no vale la pena.' **Victoire le dijo.** 'Yo solo… no sé… sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.' **Dijo la chica algo sonrojada y Ted sonrió pero no totalmente feliz.**

'Sí…' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro. Victoire arrugo la frente algo nerviosa.**

 _¡No debiste de besarlo en el verano Victoire!_

'Teddy…'

'tienes razón.' **Teddy dijo metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos y pintando su cabello rubio con raíces azules.** 'yo… también creo que es algo idiota que estemos peleados.' **Dijo mirándola. Victoire asintió con algo de esperanza.** 'Es solo que…' **Tenía que decirlo. James le había dicho que lo dijera…**

" _deja de ser marica y solo díselo."_

 **Ted sacudió su cabeza cambiando un par de veces el color para terminar de nuevo con solo raíces azules.**

'después de la biblioteca…' **Victoire abrió los ojos y se sintió algo expuesta.** '¡No!' **Ted levanto las manos para que se tranquilizara.** 'No es un reclamo… es solo que me confundí un poco.' **Dijo el chico honesto.** 'Yo de verdad creí que…' **Entonces sus cabello se pinto de rosa pero inmediato se decoloro a lila.** 'seguramente leí mal las señales y bueno… es obvio que tú y yo…' **Era peor porque Victoire solo lo miraba algo incomoda.** 'Vi… ¿quieres quitar esa cara?' **le suplico.** 'Se que no se hablar pero…' **Victoire rió y negó.** 'Gracias…' **Dijo el chico entre risas.**

'me da gusto que lo descubrieras.' **Dijo la rubia. Teddy sonrió de lado. Así ambos se quedaron mirándose sin notar que lo hacían, hasta que Victoire miro como el cabello de Teddy se tornaba en rosado… en rosa chicle.** 'Ehmm…' **La chica parpadeo algo torpe.** 'volviendo a lo de…' **La chica hizo un ademan torpe con su mano. Ted despertó y asintió haciendo su cabello de nuevo azul marino.** 'creo que… yo también tuve que ver en… lo de la biblioteca. Creo que todo esto es mi culpa Teddy.' **Victoire dijo en un suspiro y sonrió apenada.** 'No debí de… en el verano yo…' **Ted parpadeo y rasco su nuca.**

'Oh eso…' **Dijo Ted desapareciendo poco a poco las raíces azules.**

'No creas que no fue…' **Teddy jamás había escuchado a Victoire tan apenada y eso podía significar lo difícil que era para ella todo esto.**

'No te preocupes…' **Ted negó tratando de pasar la tormenta.** 'quizá si influyo en algo… me refiero a todo esto.' **Dijo el chico señalándolos. Victoire asintió.**

'No quiero que pienses que lo hice por juego. Yo…'

'Bueno si estábamos jugando…' **Teddy murmuro y desgraciadamente Victoire escucho dejándola muda.** 'Solo digo, que no pensamos muy bien lo que estábamos haciendo… ¡los dos!' **Dijo Ted señalándose.** 'yo seguía algo alterado por… bueno ya sabes por quien…' **Victoire asintió.** '¡Tampoco pienses que te utilice para…!' **Victoire rió y lo detuvo.**

'Sé que lo hiciste pero, bueno de cierta forma yo también lo hice.' **Dijo Victoire abrazando su libro. Ted la miro y tardo un poco para asentir.** 'No quiero estar peleada contigo…' **Dijo Victoire mirándolo de reojo.** 'No por eso.' **Dijo la chica levantando ahora el rostro para que la mirara de frente. Ted sintió un alivio en su pecho y su cabello volvió a pintar las raíces azules.**

'Yo tampoco.' **Ted dijo aun con las manos en los bolsillos, sintiéndose ligeramente expuesto.** 'No quiero sentirme raro contigo, Vi…' **vacilo con la cabeza.** 'No quiero seguir con esa persecución…' **EL chico cerro los ojos y suspiro largo mientras dejaba su cabeza caer hacia atrás. Victoire rió.** 'No sucede nada conmigo...' **La miro sonriendo de lado mientras.** 'No hay nadie. Y mierda no es Lorcan.' **Dijo el chico rodando los ojos y Victoire solo se sonrojo un poco.** 'Aunque es un gran tipo… y tenemos que admitir que es adorable.' **La rubia lo miro acusadora y Ted rió provocando que Victoire riera.**

'Lo siento.' **Dijo la chica.** 'Solo que parece a veces que…' **Lo miro y pensó en lo poco que habían convivido lo que llevaban este año.** 'me ocultas algo.' **Ted abrió los ojos ligeramente y pinto su cabello rubio de golpe.**

'¿Qué…? ¿Por qué… por qué lo dices?' **Victoire dejo caer los hombros y lo miro.**

'Sé que te hice sentir incomodo, y no esta mal si hay alguien, créeme… solo trataba de saber que era lo que pasaba contigo.' **Dijo Victoire sin dejar de mirarlo con cierta melancolía.** 'Estas… diferente. A veces parece que eres alguien mas y Ted…' **La chica se detuvo para tomar aire.** 'Me asusta no reconocerte un día.' **Dijo la chica abrazando con mas fuerza su libro, mordiendo su labio algo aterrada.**

 _Sabía que ella no caería con eso del cambio de papeles._

'Vi… no he cambiado.' **Dijo el chico tratando de tranquilizarla.** 'Solo… me han pasado cosas… ¡Pero no cosas importantes!' **Recordó su preocupación.** 'Tan… tan importantes. Ligeramente importantes… tal vez tienen un grado de importancia pero…'

'Ya entendí.' **Dijo Victoire con un falso fastidio. Ted rió y rasco su nuca una vez mas.**

'Entonces… ¿todo termina?' **La rubia levanto una ceja intrigada.**

'¿Cómo dices?' **Dijo la chica cruzando los brazos y mirándolo con esa mirada creída. Teddy sonrió divertido.** 'no dejare de molestarte si eso es lo que estas suplicando.'

'No suplique Weasley.' **Ted dijo seguro y Victoire rió empujándolo para parar todo. Teddy rió y jalo su brazo para abrazarla y despeinarla.**

'¡Teddy!' **La chica dijo con fastidio con voz ahogada porque Teddy la abrazaba con fuerza. La rubia rió porque sabía que era parte de su broma.** 'Me estasss dejando sin aire…' **Dijo la chica pataleando. Solo pudo sentir la risa de Teddy en su mejilla que estaba prácticamente contra el pecho de Teddy. Sonrió (o al menos intento hacerlo) y envolvió al chico con un abrazo.**

'No costo mucho trabajo ¿o si?' **Dijo Teddy y Victoire rió.**

'Me queman los brazos…' **Teddy rió y la soltó para poner sus manos en sus hombros. Victoire sonrió.**

'Todo bien.' **Le dijo la chica aun despeinada, Teddy trato de peinarla pero solo le daba manotazos torpes. Victoire rió y quito sus manos.**

'Todo bien.' **Dijo el chico entre risas. Ambos se quedaron mirándose de nuevo por un rato, la verdad es que no sentían el tiempo pasar, estaban en un estado demasiado tranquilo.**

'¡Oye Vi!' **Victoire despertó y miro al capitan de Gryffindor; Tobias Wood. Ted también lo miro…** 'Vamos al gran comedor ¿vienes?' **Victoire lo miro y después a Ted.**

'Bueno…' **Victoire titubeo mirando a Teddy.**

'Gran juego Lupin.' **Wood le dijo a Teddy que solo agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa un tanto forzada.** 'Y grandiosa fiesta.' **Continuo el chico. Teddy rió vovliendo a rascar su nuca.**

'¿Fiesta?' **Ted escucho a Victoire y solo la miro negando como si no hubiera sido importante.**

'fue improvisado.' **Le dijo y Victoire asintió recordando su renovada amistad.**

'¿eso fue improvisado?' **Wood dijo entre risas.**

'estuvo increible Teddy.' **Paige Hawkins una compañera del mismo año de Victoire habló.** 'creo que ha sido la mejor fiesta hasta el momento. De un momento a otro escuche que quedaste noqueado por el Whisky Volcano.' **Teddy rió fuerte y nervioso sabiendo que estaban recordando a su padre justamente en crisis.**

'Seh…' **Dijo el chico con el cabello castaño claro.** 'Bueno... es Volcano no pueden culparme.'

'Sí, además el juego fue intenso y me sorprendió mucho el desgaste.' **Wood habló muy profesional. Ted solo asintió para no llevarle la contraria.** 'Cuando escuche de la fiesta no me lo creí…' **Dijo entre risas, todos rieron.** 'al parecer eres incansable…' **Le dijo con un golpe amistoso que desequilibro a Teddy. Victoire rió cuando lo vio recuperar el equilibrio.** 'el partido, la fiesta y aun así te llevaste a esa Ravenclaw ¿cierto?' **Victoire levanto el rostro y lo miro algo confundida.** 'Solo veía como te besaba y…'

'¡No fue precisamente lo que paso!' **Teddy dijo pronto parándose de puntitas.** 'De hecho hay un antecedente que explica completamente eso que creíste haber visto…' **Teddy dijo asintiendo rápidamente.** **'** muy gracioso de hecho.' **Insistió cuando vio a Victoire algo ausente, no quería volver arruinarlo.**

'¿Nos vamos?' **La rubia interrumpió y Ted la miro algo nervioso de que todo se volviera un desastre una vez mas.**

'Por supuesto Vi.' **Dijo Wood con una sonrisa en los labios, dándole el paso. Victoire acomodo su cabello con elegancia y su túnica.**

'Vi… Victoire…' **Teddy la llamo y Victoire lo miro con una mirada que Teddy no podía descifrar.**

'Te veo luego Teddy.' **Dijo la chica sonriendo ligeramente, haciéndola ver encantadora. Ted asintió y Victoire camino por un momento delante antes de que Wood caminara junto a ella, de un momento a otro el chico cargaba con sus cosas y Victoire hablaba y hablaba con total soltura y sonriéndole…**

 _No… No lo hagas… No lo hagas Teddy…_

'¡Solo cuídate de los gritos Wood!' **El trió de adelante se detuvo y volteo a ver a Teddy que estaba a mitad del pasillo. Victoire escucho las risas de sus compañeros pero solo miraba a Teddy que de un momento a otro sonrió de lado y la despidió.**

'Dice que son gritos porque el sonido rebota en su cráneo vacio.' **La rubia sonrió divertida. Teddy se sintió mejor y asintió aceptando el "insulto".**

'Te veo luego, Weasley.' **Dijo Teddy sonriéndole de la misma manera maliciosa. Victoire rodo los ojos y rió.**

'espero que no Lupin.' **Dijo la chica tomando el brazo de Wood para seguir caminando. Teddy la miro y suspiro largo mientras veía ese cabello rubio balancearse de un lado a otro, un par de segundos después Victoire volteo hacia él y le guiño un ojo. El chico rió y negó sabiendo que todo estaba bien…**

'¡Merlín ya era hora!' **grito el chico a la nada y giro para seguir con su día.**

 **OOoOO**

'Entras después de mi… ¿he-hecho?' **Sirius dijo entre risas a James, que asintió también tapándose la boca.** 'Y Lunático va a ser la cereza del pastel.' **Dijo acercándose al licántropo que negó, pero Sirius ni siquiera tomo eso en cuenta.**

'Ya quiero ver su cara.' **James se recargo en la puerta negando al techo con una sonrisa en los labios.** 'Tienes que poner atención James… esta es la forma adecuada de hacer una buena broma.' **James Sirius alzo una ceja, barriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Mientras que sus otros dos primos miraban a James atentos.**

¿Solo estoy aquí para ver como les explota eso en la cara…' **Remus sonrió mirando de reojo a James Sirius que señalo el cuadrito rosa que Sirius miraba mostrando una sonrisa de campeón.**

'Dijiste que era sencillo de utilizar.' **James le dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo también divertido. A Remus le dio un escalofrió al ver el mismo gesto en ambos personajes.**

'Si, pero no confió mucho en su cerebro.' **James le dijo haciéndolo merecedor de una despeinada de cabello.**

'Podríamos sorprenderte, Jimmie.' **James hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar el diminutivo.** 'pregúntale al grandulón de allá.' **Dijo señalando a Remus que solo los miro algo nervioso. James Sirius lo saludo energético y Remus solo rió.**

'Hey, hey… ya déjense de idioteces y empecemos…' **Sirius le dijo a James.** 'Estoy seguro que la acabo de escuchar…'

'Esto es una mala idea…' **Remus cantó, pero tanto Sirius como James seguían secreteándose y riendo de lo que decían.**

'Pero que odiosos…' **Remus miro de reojo y se dio cuenta que había sido el mismísimo James Sirius quien había dicho eso.**

'Sí, un poco… te acostumbras.' **Dijo el licántropo sonriendo y dejando caer los hombros. James Sirius lo miro y rió acercándose un poco mas a él.**

'Okay, todo esta listo.' **Sirius dijo mirando a su alrededor como si tuviera que arreglar algún tipo de inmobiliario.** 'James entras tú… Lunático… quédate con los niños.'

'Sí el punto es pasar desapercibidos, esto no ayuda.' **Remus les dijo una vez mas.** 'Deberíamos de ir a buscar a Peter o algo…'

'creí que había traido a mi amigo Lunático. No a la copia de Lily Evans.' **Sirius dijo con una voz fastidiada. Remus rodo los ojos.**

'¡Oye! No hay un punto de comparación entre Evans y el peludito… No te ofendas.' **James dijo de inmediato haciendo una balaza con sus brazos.**

'Tienes razón, Remus al menos tiene sentido de razonamiento.' **Dijo Sirius y tanto como Remus y James lo miro con desaprobación. Sirius rodo los ojos para después sonreírles travieso.** 'Anda James…' Sirius le mostro la entrada.

'De verdad chicos…' **Remus dijo con voz cansada.**

'¿No te cansas de hablar?' **Sirius le pregunto algo fastidiado de sus preguntas.**

'ella podría descubrirlo.' **Remus le dijo.** 'podríamos meter en un aprieto a Teddy.'

'Lunático, ¿ya te preocupas por Teddy?' **James lo miro con una sonrisa triunfante. Remus solo desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas.** 'es genial, de verdad. Es solo que olvidas un pequeño detalle de nuestro querido Hufflepuff…'

'¿Nuestro?' **Sirius pregunto señalándose y excluyéndose al mismo tiempo de la situación.**

El es un metamorfomago. Seguro lo sabe…' **Dijo James como si nada.**

'Cierto. Deja tus sermones para después Lunático. Y tu… anda entra… ¿tienes los deberes?' **James rió y negó**

'Los tienes tú, idiota.' **James le dijo entre risas mirando la puerta que señalaba el principio de una nueva habitación. Al entrar a la habitación James rió entre si.**

 _Si aquí no vive seguro es uno de sus parientes… o su gato._

'¿Quién entro? Ahora… ahora… no… ¡argh!' **James sonrió al ver a su compañera, la chica mas rara de su generación hecha toda una adulto mayor.**

'¿Cómo estare yo?' **Dijo James mirándola con ojos bien abiertos.** 'Mucho mejor eso sin duda.'

'¿Ja-Jam…?' **Sybill Trelawney estaba pálida, trabada sin saber que decir. James Potter estaba ahí, frente a ella… pero era imposible, ese chico no podía estar ahí.** 'Señor…' **James asintió.** '¿Po-Por qué?' **Lo señalo de pies a cabeza horrorizada.**

'Bueno, estuve pasando un tiempo con papá y me contó acerca de cuando iban a la escuela, eso no lo sabía. Creí que sería genial que volviera a recordarlo.' **Sybill trago saliva y negó.** '¿Loquito quiere galleta?' **Sirius rió recargándose en la puerta tratando de imaginar la cara de Sybill Trelawney, que abrió los ojos y lo miro con horror recordando la forma en la que la molestaban esos chicos en la escuela.** 'o también menciono uno que era… "Sybill silba Tre…'

'Usted es el Premio Anual…' **La profesora lo detuvo antes de que le recordara una de las épocas mas inseguras de su vida.** 'tiene que comportarse de una manera madura.' **Dijo la profesora tratando de guardar la cordura. James sonrió divertido, era genial ver ese tipo de metamorfosis, ella era una mujer ya y aun le causaba incomodidad esas cosas…**

'James nunca lo hizo y termino por ser excelente.' **James dejo caer los hombros y se paseo por el cuarto.**

'Señor… ¿necesita algo?' **James rió y asintió.** 'No debería de estar tan sonriente, no entrego sus deberes pasados y déjeme recordarle que no pienso caer en sus ridículas excusas y mucho menos en sus lindos ojos miel.' **James alzó ambas cejas y la miro sonriente.**

'Bueno no son avellana ahora…' **Dijo señalando sus ojos.** 'Espero que eso no la molesten. Podrá ver mis lindos ojos miel… luego.' **Dijo James divertido.**

'No se burle de mi Señor…' **James la miro extrañado cuando noto la cara de incomodidad que su ex compañera ponía al querer decir su nombre.** 'Ahora si su visita no tiene ningún fin… académico.' **La mujer se acomodo sus extraños lentes y limpio sus manos en sus largas y coloridas túnicas.** 'le voy a pedir que…'

'traigo mis deberes.' **James dijo.** 'por cierto… ¿ve a James últimamente…?' **La profesora Trelawney se enderezo y lo miro extrañada.** '¿A Sirius…? A papá…?' **Sybill lo miro y negó con un rostro de susto.** '¿Qué te pasa ahora?'

'Señor…'

'Sí, diga mi nombre…' **Dijo el chico animándola y Sirius se volteo con Remus.**

'Sigue siendo patética…' **Dijo entre risas. Remus lo miro sin una pizca de diversión. Sirius lo miro y lo abucho para volver a voltearse a escuchar.**

'¿Por qué le da miedo? ¿le hice algo?' **Dijo James entre risas, jugando con una esfera de cristal pasándosela de un lado a otro como si se tratara de una Quaffle.** 'O mejor dicho… ¿papá le hizo algo? Porque seamos justos, dejarlo platado en Hogsmade fue muy bajo…' **Sybill lo miraba con ojos de horror temiendo por esa esfera y por el extraño comportamiento de su alumno. James la volvió a lanzar pero esta vez intencionalmente pretendió que se le resbalaba, la profesora ahogo un grito y James la miro con una sonrisa gamberra de lado.** 'estuvo cerca…' **Dijo el chico entre risas, entregándole la esfera.** 'Aquí esta, yo… sé que le tienen mucho apego. Eso es lo que pasa con nuestros amigos.' **Sybill arrugo la frente y lo miro.** 'bueno, deberes ¿cierto?' **Dijo James dejando caer los hombros.** 'Estan afuera… solo quería ver si estabas aquí y bueno…' **Dijo alzando ambas cejas.** 'No tardo… quizá puedas ver mis lindos ojos miel regresando.'

'Señor…'

'Nop.' **James la detuvo con una sonrisita de niño travieso. Negó con su dedo índice y la profesora volvió arrugar la frente. 'Solo Ted. De verdad…' Dijo James y Sybill Trelawney alzó una ceja ante esa nueva confianza y seguridad con la que le hablaba ahora, era diferente en sus clases… bueno, cuando lo dejaba entrar a clases. 'ahora vuelvo.' Dijo el chico guiñando un ojo. James salió de aula y rió en mudo junto con Sirius, Remus rodo los ojos aun recargado en la pared negando por la actitud tan displicente que estaban tomando.**

'Van a descubrirnos…' **Remus dijo apático pero ninguno de los otros dos le hizo caso.**

'Me toca.' **Dijo Sirius señalándose.** 'Voy a seducir a tu chica Lunático.' **Dijo señalándolo entre risas mientras caminaba hacía el salón.**

'No sería la primera vez…' **Remus murmuro.**

'¿Qué?' **Sirius se volteo pero Remus negó.**

'Tenemos que buscar a…'

'Shhhh. Va a escucharte Lunático, pareces novato.' **James le dio un manotazo en el brazo y Remus lo miro amenazante.** 'No me comas ¿quieres?' **Remus se sonrojo y volteo el rostro aguantando ese gruñido en su estomago.**

'Ahora vuelvo dulzuras.' **Sirius dijo y entro.**

'James esto es ridículo…' Remus le dijo una vez que Sirius había entrado.

'Es divertido Lunático, estamos disfrutando nuestra estania, eso es todo…' **James dijo sin preocupación pero Remus suspiro.** 'Relajate ¿quieres? No mates mis vibras…' **Dijo señalándose completo. Remus lo miro extrañado y alzo una ceja.** 'Escuche a un amigo de Ted decir eso… tienen frases y cosas tan extrañas aquí.' **Dijo James entre risas.**

'James, eso no es buena señal.' **Dijo Remus acercandose a él.** 'Solo piensa en lo que estamos haciendo aquí.' **James suspiro poniendo cara de fastidio.** 'No, yo sé… yo sé que la idea de disfrutar esto es tentadora pero… James…'

'ya investigaste, Lorcan lo hace también. Nosotros solo ayudamos a Teddy. ¿Qué mas podemos hacer Lunático?' **James abrió los brazos. Remus asintió sabiendo que solo estaba exagerando.**

'Me siento frustradoooooh…' Remus se echo a su hombro y sacudió su cabeza. James rió y de pronto escucho un gruñido. 'Y tengo hambre.' Remus se escucho como niño cansado. James sonrió de lado y acaricio su cabello.

'No sé, cuando terminemos esto llamaremos a Teddy para ir a cazarte algo.' **James dijo entre risas. Remus levanto la mirada y lo miro amenazante.**

'deja de tratarme así…' **Dijo Remus regresando al hombro de James.**

'Tranquilo con eso, créeme no quieres comerme.' **James le dijo entre risas.** 'Ahora… te propongo algo.'

'No.' **Remus dijo de inmediato y James sonrió abiertamente.** 'no, no, mil veces no.'

'Podemos divertirnos con la reacción de tu ex novia, novia, acostón…'

'Ya basta James.' **Dijo Remus serio aun en su hombro. James rió.**

'o como le dicen ahora… "free".' **Remus levanto su mirada para verlo con una ceja levantada y una cara de confusión.** 'No compromisos, se acuestan y siguen siendo amigos sin necesidad de ponerle un titulo.' **Remus pensó en las palabras de James y bufo.**

'¿no entiendo como Sirius odia este tiempo?' **James rió estando de acuerdo.** 'Porque si mas no recuerdo, eso es lo que hace… siempre.' **Dijo el chico pensando en todas las conquistas del chico Black.**

'Si, pero esto es diferente. Es común acuerdo.' **Dijo James poniéndose a lado.** 'Las chicas no lloran o se sienten ofendidas cuando terminas y te vas. Tal vez podrías proponerle eso a tu chica.' **James miro de reojo el salón de Adivinación.**

'Es solo mi amiga, James.' ¬¬

'Si así se llaman los chicos de ahora. De hecho gracias a eso algunas personas llegan a enamorarse y juntarse. Sin necesidad de casarse…' **Remus bufo para soltar una risa sin creerlo.**

'Wow… apuesto a que Sirius, no ha explorado este universo tanto como tú.' **Remus le dijo a James.** 'y por favor no se lo digas porque ahora si no nos iremos nunca.' **Dijo Remus con fastidio regresando a su pared.**

'Seh… es como Siriuslandia.' **Dijo James entre risas. Miro de reojo el salón y lo miro.** 'Entonces… ¿los escuchamos?' **Remus hizo una cara de negación y James trono la boca.** 'No me obligues a acercarte ahí.' **Dijo James amenazándolo. Remus suspiro largo y camino de mala gana junto con James que lo tomo de los hombros y lo zarandeo con energía.** 'No te resistas Lunático, ambos sabemos que amas hacer esto.'

'Cierra la boca.' **Dijo el licántropo acercándose finalmente a la puerta. James se acerco pero Remus lo empujo para reírse, James negó y lo empujo de vuelta para finalmente los dos compartir la puerta.** 'Tenemos que ir por Peter…'

'No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.' **James le dijo en broma.** 'Además no me dejas escuchar nada…'

'Aparte de ciego, ¿sordo?' **Remus le dijo alzando una ceja. James trono la boca y negó**

'Adoro pasar el tiempo contigo Peludo.' **James le sonrió pero enseguida ambos saltaron al esuchar un grito desgarrador del otro lado de la puerta.**

'Te lo dije…' **Remus le dijo inmediato a James.** 'Esto es una mala idea. Seguro ya se dio cuenta que somos nosotros.' **Dijo Remus preocupado.**

'¿quieres calmarte? Seguramente Sirius hizo algo estúpido.'

'¿Sirius? Nunca…' **James le advirtió que parara con su sarcasmo.**

'Es tu momento campeón.' **Sirius abrió de repente la puerta y jalo a Remus que negó.**

'No… yo no quiero…' **Sirius rió.**

'Anda… esa loca sigue queriéndote aun ahora.' **Dijo Sirius burlándose. Remus trataba de quitarse las manos del chico Black de encima pero era imposible Sirius lo jaloneaba y de pronto lo empujo con fuerza.** 'Deja de ser un amargado y diviértete un poco.' **Remus se estrello contra una pared y lo miro molesto.**

'Yo no se hacer, estas cosas son tuyas… yo no…'

'Mas le vale que no sea de nuevo usted…' **Trelawney dijo molesta.** '…aun que traiga sus deberes, si es que de verdad le interesan sus deberes…'

'Sirius abre la puerta.' **Remus golpeo la puerta nervioso. Pero Sirius la había cerrado y se reía del otro lado.** 'No es gracioso… abre la puerta.' **Dijo Remus molesto.**

'Anda Lunático solo diviértete un poco para que este troll te deje en paz.' **Dijo James junto a Sirius recargado en la puerta y con los brazos cruzados.**

'No quiero divertirme…'

'Ese es el problema Lunático.' **Dijo Sirius cantado.** 'Ya hice la mayoría del trabajo, solo actúa natural y no olvides sus gestos para que nos cuentes después.' **Sirius rió junto con James.**

'Actuar natural…' **Remus dijo entre dientes.** 'Lo hice y te la pasaste lloriqueando.'

'Esa era otra cosa Lunático.' **Sirius le dijo algo berrinchudo.** 'Además no arruines esto con la bestia. ¿creí que querías olvidarte de…?'

'Le dije que se fuera.' **Remus saltó al escuchar a la profesora actual de Teddy.**

'Lo lamento… es que… la puerta…' **Dijo Remus tratando de abrir la puerta sin mirarla, pero no abrió. Gruño sabiendo que no abriría hasta que Sirius creyera que era conveniente abrirla.** 'solo quería darle mis deberes… yo…' **Y volteo rendido, para parpadear confuso.** 'Woah…' **Remus ahogo la expresión al comprobar que las premuniciones que hacía Sirius en clase hacía su extraña compañera Sybill Trelawney fueron 100% ciertas.**

 **Ella seguía siendo flacucha y con esa aura extraña, casi igual de incomoda a la que sintió cuando conoció a Lorcan. Solo que bueno…**

 _¿Quién eres tú para definir lo normal?_

 **Sus túnicas eran coloridas y viejas, el olor que desprendía era como de esos objetos guardados en tiendas de antigüedades. Oh y sus ojos, eran enormes detrás de esas gafas enormes y profundas, parecían lupas y solo hacía que Sybill pareciera una especie de caricatura. Los collares largos seguían junto a esos pendientes enormes. Su cabello mas lago y enredado que como solía llevarlo con esa túnica de Ravenclaw en sus tiempos.**

'Sy-Sy…' **Remus estaba boquiabierto.**

 _¿Cómo me veré yo en estos días?_

'Re… No.' **Sybill sacudió su cabeza y lo miro molesta.** 'No se a que esta jugando, pero no es gracioso...' **Trelawney lo miro molesta y Remus solo sonrió ligeramente de lado ante la imagen. Le agrado saber que al menos la chica sabía poner algo de autoridad y respeto hacía ella. EN la escuela era una verdadera carnada para chicos como James, Sirius e incluso Peter.** 'Si quiere entregar sus deberes, tiene que hacerlo en tiempo y forma. No cuando se le de la gana.' **Remus asintió tranquilo.**

'Lo siento. No quería… hubo partido de Quidditch y ya sabe como soy.' **Remus trato de actuar como Teddy y al parecer Trelawney se lo creyó.**

'No crea que por sus disculpas y sus magnificos ojos voy a pasarle esto.' **Remus apretó los labios y miro la puerta de reojo recordando lo que Sirius había dicho.**

 _Tal vez aun le gusto un poco…_

'lo entiendo… ahora…' **Remus se giro a la puerta para irse, eso era suficiente para él.** 'será mejor que me vaya. Disculpe…' **Fue extraño llamarla como Usted por eso rió quedo.** 'y buen día…' **Remus le sonrió.**

 _Demasiado futuro para mi._

'Podría…' **Remus se detuvo y la volteo a ver. La profesora parpadeo algo rendida ante las palabras dulces de Remus.** 'podría aceptarte por última vez tus deberes.' **Remus trago saliva y algo nervioso negó.**

'No… yo… yo lo entiendo.' **Dijo Remus sintiéndose algo extraño ante la mirada de la profesora.** 'Me lo merezco.' **Sybill suspiro largo, recordando a su antiguo compañero de clase.**

'pues… me alegra que se de cuenta de ello, fue muy grosero lo que hizo hace rato.' **Dijo la mujer con una voz mas amable. Remus toco la puerta recordándole a sus amigos que él seguía ahí.**

'lo lamento, de verdad no se que le paso a mi cerebro. Probablemente el problema principal es que no tenga uno.' **Dijo en voz alta para que sus amigos escucharan. Trelawney rió para sorpresa de Remus.**

'Tal vez es por eso que vaya tan mal en la materia.' **Dijo la mujer mirándolo.** 'Tal vez es por eso que no puedes abrir tu ojo interior…' **Remus suspiro. Su interior era un tema que no quería hablar por ahora.**

'Seh… digamos que si.' **Dijo Remus dejando caer los hombros y arrugando la nariz como regularmente lo hacía cuando se sentía incomodo. De pronto… todo se quedo callado y Remus no lo notó hasta un par de minutos después; se había quedado pensando en el lobo y en esa conexión que supuestamente tenía que hacer para…**

 _Espera… ¿Para que se supone que tengo que…?_

'No deberías de estar aquí…' **Remus saltó del susto cuando su ex compañera lo empujo contra la pared y lo miraba con ojos abiertos.**

'¿Qu...?'

 **Afuera del salón James y Sirius se pegaban lo mas que podían a la puerta para escuchar pero desgraciadamente no se escuchaba.**

'Seguro ya se lo llevo a la cama…' **James dijo entre risas.**

'No digas eso, es asqueroso. Esta bien que Lunático no tenga un buen gusto para las chicas pero… eso es exagerado Cornamenta.' **Sirius dijo con una cara de asco.** 'Además, puede que ahora sea un susceptible hombre lobo salvaje pero… Remus es lindo.' **James levanto una ceja.**

'¿Es lindo?' **Sirius lo miro y vacilo.**

'¡Me refiero a que es una buena persona!' **James rió señalando su rostro sonrojado.**

'es increíble que te quejaras de las incoherencias que decía ese chico.' **Sirius dio un respingón y ofendido pensó en todas las incomodas situaciones que Ted le hacía pasar a Remus.**

'Escucha, yo nunca he insinuado o dicho que se me hace atractivo. O que quiero levantarme a su lado solo para ver su rostro en la mañana o que no me guste "sexualmente".'

'¿Por qué?' **James dijo con cansancio tallando su rostro pensando en el desastre que era Teddy…**

 _¡De esa forma solo va asustar a Remus!_

'No tiene sentido… ¿Por qué le dice todo eso? Solo lo está arruinando…' **Sirius asintió pero de inmediato sacudió su cabeza mirando a James extrañado.**

'¿Por qué lo dices?' **James lo miro y le sonrió de una forma traviesa, Sirius sintió un extraño presentimiento y lo detuvo.** 'No espera, no quiero descubrirlo…' **Sirius dijo negando, separándose de la puerta.** 'Lo único que quiero por ahora es que esa mujer grite de nuevo asustada para poderme reír del castigo que le va a tocar a Teddy. Eso es todo… vida simple.' **James se cruzo de brazos y lo miro como un verdadera gallina.**

'¿Como dices?' **Sirius y James voltearon para encontrarse con una melena azul y unos ojos del mismo color.** 'Espero que el chico del castigo sea otro Teddy…' **Dijo con una sonrisa acercándoseles.** '¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?' **Una parte de él estaba irritada por la noticia pero por lo que llevaba del día todo parecía estar bien y eso ayudo bastante a que no entrara en pánico como las otras veces.**

'Solo queríamos estirar las piernas…' **James le dijo recargándose en la puerta.** '¿Qué hay de ti?' **Le pregunto en esa pose que a Teddy le comenzaba agradar.** '¿Estás perdido Premio Anual?' **Ted rió y dejo caer su hombro derecho.**

'Solo entrego deberes atrasados.' **Dijo mostrando su pergamino de Adivinación.**

'Interesante…' **James dijo asintiendo mientras intercambiaba miradas con Sirius.** 'porque nosotros estamos haciendo lo mismo.' **Sirius rió mirando a James con una sonrisa torcida.**

'¿Okaaaay…? ¿Qué sucede aquí?' **Ted se cruzo de brazos y levanto una ceja. Sirius sacudió de nuevo su cabeza al imaginar a Remus haciendo eso.**

'Nada… de verdad solo queríamos…'

 **Pero James no pudo terminar con su mentira porque la espera de Sirius termino y un grito se escucho dentro del aula de Adivinación.**

'¿Qué fue eso?' **Teddy abrió los ojos y miro con preocupación el aula. Después miro a los otros dos merodeadores con la frente arrugada.**

'¿Quién está adentro?' **Ted abrió los ojos con preocupación y camino con urgencia al aula.** '¿Dónde esta Peter? Esperen… ¿¡Donde esta Remus!? ¿¡Están locos!?' **Dijo mirándolos con cierta frustración. Ambos chicos lo ignoraron y caminaron haia el aula por Remus.**

'Todo esta bien…' **Dijo Sirius pero inmediatamente se escucho otro grito.**

'¿Por qué lo metieron ahí?' **Ted los alcanzo y Sirius solo resoplo.**

'Oye, Gusarajo…' **Sirius lo detuvo y Ted solo hizo su cabello naranja rosado con labios apretados y mirando de reojo el aula.** 'No tienes idea de lo aburrido que estar encerrado en esa casa. Ustedes estan acostumbrados porque tienes esas cosas…'

'Te doy mi celular la próxima vez…' **Ted dijo desesperado, tratando de buscar una solución.**

'No quiero tu celular, no quiero nada de esas cosas…'

'¿Puedes traer los videojuegos?' **James se asomo aceptando la idea. Sirius le regalo una mirada severa, hasta que otro grito interrumpió la platica.**

'¡Mierda! Quien sabe lo que le este haciendo ahora…' **Ted dijo nervioso.**

'oh vamos… es solo Sybill.' **Dijo Sirius manoteando sin importancia. Ted lo miro y asintió aun con esa expresión de nervios.**

'¿Qué sucede Teddy? Ella…'

'Me odia.' **Dijo Ted de golpe, soltando toda su frustración.** 'No se por qué…' **Dijo abriendo los brazos, mientras James y Sirius se miraban entre si.**

'Bueno yo tengo la ligera impresión del porque…' **Dijo James entre risas.**

'Sí, quiza este celosa.' **Dijo Sirius mirando a Teddy de pies a cabeza.** 'no se cual sea peor, honestamente.' **Dijo el chico mirándolo con desaprobación. Ted los miro con fastidio y manoteo.**

'Tenemos que…'

'¡James!' **Remus gritó. Los tres chicos corrieron empujándose entre si (Sirius y Ted) para entrar a aula.**

 **Ahí encontraron a Remus prácticamente acorralado por la bruja que lo miraba como si quisiera desaparecerlo con la mirada.**

'…Ya ha escuchado el aullido…' **Remus estaba mas preocupado por la voz ronca y totalmente diferente de la mujer que por lo que le decía.** '…en medio de la oscuridad cuando los tiempos se unan, el lobo aullara y todo lo que conocemos terminara cuando muerda al vencedor del Señor Tenebroso…'

'¿Qué estas… ¿Señor Tenebroso?' **Remus pregunto, porque ya había escuchado ese terminó antes.**

'El hijo del amigo que murió, destruirá la vida del niño que vivió.' **Remus arrugo la frente comenzando a esuchar.** 'Si el tiempo no vuelve su camino nuestro destino será destruid…'

'¡Aléjate de él!' **Sirius jalo a Remus al escuchar la voz de Trelawney y ver el gesto de locura con el que miraba a Remus.** '¿Qué mierda, estas bien?' **Remus negó sintiendo de nuevo ese mareo y la débil presión en su cabeza.**

'Ahí viene de nuevo…' **Sirius lo miro y se alejo de él pensando que era el lobo. James que se había quedado mirando a Sybill, se quejo y empujo a Sirius para ayudar a Remus.**

'¿Qué viene, Lunático? ¿es el lobo?' **Remus negó cerrando los ojos. '¿Estas bien? Peludo mírame…' Remus levanto la mirada cansado por de nuevo pelear con esa energía que se comenzaba a repartir por todo su cuerpo. Era tanta que era incluso dolorosa y lo peor es que toda iba al mismo lugar… su mente. Remus miro a Trelawney y cuando notó que su semblante volvía a la normalidad negó.**

'¡Llevatelo! Yo me encargo James…' **Ted jaló a James.** 'Asegurense de que este bien.' **James asintió siguió y ambos salieron del aula dejando a Sirius detrás.** 'Tranquilo, ella ya cree que soy raro…' **Ted le dijo aun nervioso a Sirius que asintió y volvió con sus amigos.**

'Remus ¿Qué te pasa?' **James lo detuvo algo desesperado de no saber lo que pasaba, pero no lo pudo saber porque Remus solo cerró los ojos y de pronto se agacho sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos. Soltando un grito de dolor.** '¡Remus, que mierda!' **James se agacho con él pero Remus no parecía escucharlo.**

'¡Alto!' **Sirius metió su brazo deteniendo a su mejor amigo. James lo miro en desacuerdo y quito su brazo para acercarse a Remus.**

'Déjate de estupideces Siriu…' **Pero Sirius lo jalo de nuevo y lo detuvo.**

'No.' **Le dijo de frente.** 'No es miedo.' **Dijo mirando a Remus y James lo miro tratando de entender.** 'No hay forma de detenerlo… necesita espacio. Necesita que te tranquilices…' **Dijo mirando a Remus y James aflojo el agarre para que Sirius se encargara. El chico Black respiro hondo y miro de reojo su hombro antes de decidirse a actuar.**

'Estoy contigo Canuto.' **James le dijo y Sirius asintió acercándose a Remus.** 'Alguien tiene que encargarse de esto…'

'Y me toca a mi ¿cierto?' **James rió.**

'Bueno siempre es al mas guapo y amigo… tú solo te has puesto la soga al cuello.' **Sirius lo miro de reojo y rió.**

'Pues hagámoslo.' **Dijo Sirius sonriendo confiado a Remus.**

 **oOo**

" _¿se está encargando? Los del ministerio ni siquiera pueden cuidarse así mismos… Otro mas Sally… "_

 **De pronto un periódico frente a él con letras en grande "Ministerio controlo ataque de mortifagos en la capital"**

" _¿has hablado con James?"_ **Levanto su mirada y lo vio… Sirius en su máximo esplendor, pero… algo cansado, algo diferente había en él ahora.** _"Lleva días preguntando por ti."_ **Dijo dándole un trago a la bebida que había pedido.** _"Desde que Dumbledore les dijo lo de la profecía, están como locos…_ _ **"**_

" _¿Están?"_ **Sirius lo miro de reojo serio y después le sonrió.**

" _¿Por qué no has ido? ¿tienes mejores cosas que hacer?"_

" _¿Qué haces?"_ **Se escucho molesto y Sirius solo dio otro trago.**

" _Bebo…"_

" _Sabes de lo que hablo. Lo estas haciendo otra vez…"_

" _Mierda Lupin, no tengo idea de lo que hablas…"_ __ **Sirius rió, tomo una servilleta para limpiarse con esa clase que nunca perdería.** _"A menos de que quieras decirme algo."_

" _Jódete…"_ **Se levanto dejando el vaso que Sirius le había dado. Caminó a la salida y sabía que él iba detrás.** _"no tenías que invitarme a salir si era para esto. Pudimos vernos en tu casa, al menos así no me sentiría tan ridículo."_

" _deja de hablar así, lo haces sonar como si fuera una cita."_

" _Jódete Black."_ **Lo miro y camino entre la nieve.** _"¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿crees que no pude oler lo que ese Sally le puso a mi bebida? ¡Eres un imbécil!"_ **Y al parecer iba tan molesto que tropezó. Hasta ese momento pudo deducir que la luna acababa de pasar.** _"Mierda… ¡no me toques…! puedo hacerlo solo…"_ **Las manos de Sirius se alejaron. Y él solo miro como se quitaba la nieve de la ropa.** _"es injusto…"_ __ **Dijo con voz cortada y baja.**

" _¿Dijiste algo?"_ **Escucho a Sirius y solo negó sin mirarlo porque su mirada se nublo enseguida.** _"anda Lunático… lo lamento, solo estoy así por…'_ **Sirius que estaba frente a él, mojo sus labios y por un momento creyó ver sus ojos llorosos.** _"todo se esta yendo a la mierda ¿de acuerdo? Después de lo de Marlene…"_ **Quiso continuar pero hasta él pudo ver que había un nudo en su garganta que no se lo permitía. Cerró los ojos y aclaro su garganta para continuar sin mirarlo.** _"y ahora James… no quiero perder a nadie mas Remus."_ **Por un momento lo miro con vulnerabilidad, como el Sirius de corazón de pollo que había conocido en la escuela… pero al siguiente no lo reconoció.** _"No voy a perder nadie mas… no voy a permitir que nadie me arrebate a alguien mas de mi familia."_ **Remus sintió una tristeza profunda al ver sus ojos mas oscuros de lo normal.**

" _Ni yo."_ **Fue lo único que pudo decir y Sirius solo asintió, caminando lentamente.**

" _Bien… en este tiempo, es mejor estar unidos… hay traidores en todas partes."_ **Su voz sonaba cruda y fuerte, no era ya un chico, quien sabe cuantos años tendría… pero ahora lucía como un hombre.** _"Incluso en los lugares en los que menos imaginas…"_

" _Sirius…"_ __ **Sirius lo miro y trono la boca para terminar de sonreír de lado. Pero no había nada amigable en esa sonrisa.**

" _Te veo luego…"_ **El chico Black acomodo su chamarra.** __ _"Yo tengo que hacer los menesteres ahora que estoy solo…"_

" _Sirius…"_ **Sirius camino hacía atrás mirándolo una vez mas, lamentando con la mirada y negando para darse la media vuelta.** _"Sirius, tengo que estar ahí, tú sabes que es necesario que este ahí, alguien tiene que…"_

" _salúdame a tu amigo."_ __ **Y entonces le dolió, le dolió tanto que no pudo seguir. Después, una sofocante sensación lo cubrió de pies a cabeza, no podía… tenía que gritarlo, tenía que sacarlo aun si eso lo dejaba sin energías.**

" _Sirius, tú sabes que él no es mi amigo… ¡él no es mi…"_ **sintió la fría temperatura una vez mas por todo su cuerpo y de nuevo estaba en el suelo, pero esta vez nadie estaba ahí para querer ayudarlo. Levanto la mirada cuando escucho el motor de una motocicleta y de pronto todo se volvió gris, pero no como los ojos de Sirius, era un triste gris… que parecía oscurecerse mas, cada vez mas… hasta que…**

'todo va a estar bien… estas aquí Lunático, con nosotros…' **Remus parpadeo torpemente cuando vio unos ojos grises frente a él.** 'pero de verdad te agradecería que reaccionaras para que James deje esa risita idiota…' **Sirius dijo mirando de reojo a James que reía divertido mientras veía como Sirius mimaba y masajeaba las orejas de Remus.**

'¡es increíble! Y te consideras su amigo.' **Remus seguía parpadeando tratando de regresar a donde estaba.**

'Cierra la boca Gusarajo… ¿Cómo mierda íbamos a saber que le temes a la horripilante Sybill biliosa? Aunque no debería de sorprenderme...' **Remus trago saliva y respiro hondo cuando noto que solo había sido una de esas visiones que no lo dejaban en paz. De todos modos era extraño tener a Sirius tan cerca recordando la fría mirada con la que lo había visto minutos atrás.** 'además… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en clase?'

'¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿¡Qué hago yo aquí!?' **Ted subió el tono de su voz pero Sirius solo se detuvo mirándolo desafiante.** '¡este es mi vida idiota!' **Dijo parándose de puntitas.**

'vuélveme a llamar idiota, Gusarajo.' **Ted apretó los labios y respiro profundo para llamarlo como quería llamarlo desde hace tiempo. Abrió la boca y Sirius trono la suya con toda la intención de golpearlo al escuchar la primera silaba.**

'¿Qué fue eso?' **James detuvo a Ted, señalando a Remus que los miraba aun débil. Ted miro hacia su padre preocupado y se acerco de inmediato.**

'¿Cómo estas?' **Sirius quien estaba mas cerca le pregunto. Remus lo miro y desvio la mirada, Sirius arrugo la frente extrañado.**

'Bien…' **Remus se obligo a contestarle.**

 _Es absurdo dejarse llevar por una alucinación. Él sigue siendo tu amigo… No hay razón que muestre lo contrarió._

'¿Qué fue todo eso que ella dijo?' **Dijo Remus sin saber aun exactamente donde estaba, seguro uno de esos pasillos remodelados. Ted dejo a Sirius por la paz y camino preocupado con su padre, se sento junto a él y le sonrió apenado de los maltratos que pudo haber sufrido con su profesora de Adivinacion.**

'Ella me odia así que… no le prestes mucha atención.' **Teddy dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro. Remus trago saliva y negó.**

'No… su voz…' **Remus trago saliva tratando de recordar.** 'era diferente y lo que me dijo…' **Volteo a ver a James y James asintió analítico.** 'ella dijo cosas… lo sintió, sabía que era yo…' **Sirius rió al escucharlo y Remus lo miro sabiendo que lo veía como un juego.** 'estoy hablando en serio.' **Sirius levanto las manos para que se calmara. Teddy lo miro extrañado.** 'hablo del lobo.' **Dijo mirando a Ted y Ted arrugo la frente sin entender. Su profesora de Adivinación tocaba ese tema con él pero… solo para decirle que él tenía cierta relación con los astros y por lo tanto con la adivinación.** 'y…' **Remus cerró los ojos tratando de recordar.** 'dijo que iba a aullar y todo iba a terminar…' **La voz de Remus comenzó a sonar nerviosa.**

'Lunático todo esta bien…' **Sirius dijo con fastidio.** 'Esta loca. Se los dije…' **Dijo señalando de vuelta el camino hacía la habitación de la profesora Trelawney.** 'Todos ustedes se rieron ese día pero… tuve una premunición. Ella. Exactamente como es ahora. Una loca, desquiciada que sigue obsesionada contigo…'

'¿Cómo dices?' **Ted le pregunto y Sirius rodo los ojos pensando que de nuevo el metamorfomago estaría celoso.**

'Sirius… esto…' **Remus respiro profundo mirando sus manos, no quería aullar, no quería morder a nadie y lo poco que recordaba de lo que Sybill le había dicho era que el lobo era un peligro.** 'Hablo de un lobo... que era un peligro, que iba a morder a…' **Remus se quedo pensando pero James manoteo.**

'Ya Remus… la broma no salió como esperábamos, nos han pasado cosas peores…'

'el niño que vivió.' **Remus dijo en seco, James arrugo la frente sin entender pero Remus asintió estando esta vez mas seguro.** 'El niño que vivio.' **Remus repitió como si eso estuviera conectando hilos en su cabeza. Miro a Teddy pero este seguía platicando con Sirius.**

'¿De verdad salieron?' **Ted dijo con asco y Sirius asintió cruzado de brazos.**

'Solo lo hizo para molestarme…' **El chico Black parecía estarse desahogando.** 'Ni siquiera le gustaba, estoy seguro…' **Ted hizo una cara de asco, haciendo su cabello verde vomitada. Sirius rió.**

'¿Por qué quería hacer eso?' **Teddy le dijo aun con asco. Sirius lo miro y parpadeo para desviar la mirada.**

'Bueno… eso no te importa Gusarajo.' **Sirius se compuso en una pose orgullosa. Teddy sacudió su cabeza haciéndola de colores. Sirius miro a Remus y notó que aun no quitaba esa cara de susto. Decidió dejar a Teddy en paz y camino hacía sus amigos.** '¿Perdió completamente la cabeza?' **James lo miro de reojo y le sonrió divertido.**

'No, idiota. Esta tratando de recordar la adivinación de Sybill-Siniestra.' **Sirius levanto ambas cejas y miro a Remus, para soltar una risa.**

'Si, como no.' **Dejo caer los hombros.** 'que personas como ella estén dando clases, explica mucho porque hay personas como él.' **Señalo a Ted, que estaba sacudiendo su cabeza con una cara de horror mientras su cabello pasaba del verde neón a un amarillo pollo. James rió.**

'oigan… de verdad ¿podríamos volver a lo importante?' **Remus dijo levantándose poco a poco.** '¿quién es ese niño… ese niño que vivió?' **Ted abrió los ojos y lo miro con una cabellera verde intenso.** 'Lo sabes…' **Ted abrió y cerró la boca cuando escucho a su padre mirarlo con seguridad.**

'Ehmmm… yo… este… ¿Qué?' **Termino por decir torpe. Cerrando la boca y mostrando un rostro inocente. James y Sirius rieron.**

'Eso no va a funcionar…' **Sirius le dijo al metamorfomago, para mostrarle la seriedad en el rostro de Remus. Ted miro a su padre y cientos de pequitas se pintaron en su rostro. James se recargo en la pared y rió del espectáculo.**

'Sigue haciendo esa cara Lunático… quiero ver que mas hace.' **James dijo mirando a Remus que solo cruzo los brazos tronando su boca.**

'¡Lo siento! No puedo decirte… a ninguno.' **Ted dijo sufriendo.** 'Por mi bien… de verdad. Ese es un tema algo delicado.' **Dijo tragando saliva.**

'Dime algo que no sepa.' **James dijo negando, sabiendo que aun había algo muy importante que Teddy tenía que decirle…**

 _¿Por qué no lo va decir, no? tal vez no ahora pero… tiene que decírnoslo._

'Ted creo que no entiendes la gravedad de este asunto.' **Remus hizo una ademan incluyéndolos a todos.**

'Sí, Ted… porque no hablas de una buena vez.' **Sirius se puso junto a Remus apoyando el lado duro que Remus utilizaba por fin con Ted.**

'hablo de un lobo.' **Dijo Remus abriéndose de brazos.** 'Un lobo que va a morder a alguien y después de eso ¡Bum! Todo será siniestro y tenebroso.' **Ted trago saliva y rasco nervioso su nuca.**

'No es nada, de verdad…'

'Creo que no le quedo claro la parte de Siniestro y Tenebroso.' **Sirius le murmuro a Remus que solo asintió molestándose un poco mas.**

'¡creí que todos estábamos de acuerdo en no revelar cosas del futuro!' **Dijo Ted con el cabello naranja y con mas pecas en el rostro. James resoplo.**

'Ehmmmm… yo nunca dije que estaba de acuerdo. ¿no se tú Canuto?' **Sirius negó imitando la cara inocente de James, Ted los miro a ambos algo nervioso.**

'No, nunca… porque por mi no hay ningún problema. Estoy preparado para lo que sea…' **Sirius se volteo con Teddy que desvio la mirada hacía el techo.**

'no lo estas, créeme.' **Dijo Ted como advertencia. Sirius bufo.**

'Quiza el que no esta preparado eres tú.' **James los interrumpio.** 'eso no significa que no podamos manejarlo Teddy.' **Trato de que se abriera respecto a su parentesco con Remus.** 'Puede que te sorprenda…'

'Yo no voy a ser el sorprendido, James.' **Ted le dijo en un suspiro largo.**

'Tenemos que volver de inmediato.' **Remus los interrumpió.**

'No…' **Ted se arrepintió por un momento, si no hablar significaba que su padre se iría pronto prefirió por un momento arriesgarse.** 'mas bien… ¿Por qué lo dices?'

'bueno, entiendo que no quieras decir nada pero eso no me va a dejar quieto.' **Dijo Remus sacudiendo su túnica.** 'lo que ella dijo era grave y no sé pero no hay ningún otro lobo que quiera morder gente.' **Señalo el hombro de Sirius que solo sonrió amargamente.** 'así que, agradezco que calles pero… creo por otra parte que es irresponsable que no nos adviertas.'

'¡Es que no se de lo que hablas!' **Ted le dijo exagerado, sintiéndose terrible.** 'si lo supiera, te lo diría.'

'¿Quién es ese niño?' **Remus repitió. Ted lo miro y su cabello se hizo amarillo verdoso.** 'Olvídalo…' **Remus dijo harto dándose la media vuelta.** 'Andando Sirius…' **Dijo Remus jalando a Sirius de la manga…**

'¡Espera!'

'eres un hijo de perra…' **Sirius le murmuro al licántropo, que solo lo ignoro para** **mirar de reojo a Teddy; que lucía cabello rubio y una mirada triste.**

'yo…' **Ted se veía realmente impotente. Y no era mentira que Remus se sintiera algo mal después de escuchar las palabras de Sirius y combinarlas con el rostro de Teddy.**

'escucha… no tienes que decirme el nombre si no quieres…'

'¡Remus!' **James y Sirius dijeron molestos. Tenían al chico donde querían. Pero Remus no podía soportar la mirada de Teddy.**

'Pero tienes que prometerme que vas a mantenerme lejos de él.' **Remus le advirtió serio. Ted se enderezo y asintió de inmediato.**

'Sí, sí, sí… mil veces sí.' **Teddy le dijo con una voz relajada.** 'Créeme yo tampoco quiero encontrármelo por ahora.' **Remus asintió pero James lo miro con una ceja levantada.**

'¿Y eso por que?' **Teddy miro a James y dejo caer los hombros.** 'Él te molesta? El niño que vivió.' **Ted sonrió divertido, era extraño escuchar a James hablar de su propio hijo sin que supiera que lo estaba haciendo.**

'a veces…' **Ted dijo entre risas, pero James no se quedo tranquilo con esa respuesta, ni él ni Remus.** 'es solo que…' **Ted miro a Remus.** 'A veces… es algo… necio.' **Dijo mirando a Remus y James miro de reojo también a Remus.**

'¿Con Remus?' **Dijo James señalando a Remus, Ted asintió con tristeza. Remus se sintió extraño y desvio la mirada.** '¿Por qué?' **James quería saberlo todo, ahora que sabía la verdad le molestaba la idea de que ese "niño que vivio" molestara al hijo de su amigo.**

'bueno…' **Ted reacciono y rasco su nuca sin saber que decir.**

'no te cohíbas ahora.' **Sirius se acerco.** 'Sí ese idiota se mete con nuestro amigo, se merece darle una lección.' **Dijo con las manos en los bolsillos y en una pose peligrosa. Ted pintó su cabello azul con mechones verdes al escuchar a Sirius.**

'Hey… ni siquiera saben quien es.' **Remus los detuvo.** 'Además… es solo un niño.' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros.** 'en este tiempo yo seguramente soy un adulto, seguro puedo defenderme de un niño.' **Ted rió asintiendo nervioso.**

'Sehh…' **Dijo el metamorfomago cuando todos lo miraron para corroborar.** 'Es solo un niño…'

 _Un niño que tiene toda una familia y cientos de bibliografías, un cromo en las ranas de chocolate y varios premios y títulos por haber derrotado al mago mas tenebroso de la historia…_

'Solo un niño…' **Ted repitió con un suspiro largo y algo nervioso. Sirius levanto una ceja al ver su cabello amarillo neón.**

'Entonces…' **Sirius se recargo en la pared y trono la boca.** 'Todo está bien.' **Dijo el chico mirando a Remus y este asintió mirándolo extraño.** '¿Qué?' **Dijo Sirius al sentir la mirada de Remus, Remus despertó y negó distraídamente.**

 _No tiene caso Remus… es solo una visión, ni siquiera sabes que son esas cosas._

'¿Saliste con ella?' **Ted interrumpió y Remus solo suspiro cansado para comenzar a caminar sin rumbo alguno en realidad.**

'No solo salió con esa cosa…' **Sirius dijo señalando el aula de Adivinación.** 'La beso.' **Dijo con asco y aunque Ted quisiera apoyar a su padre…** 'Y espero que solo la besaras Lunático.' **Remus bufo con fastidio.**

 _Qué asco._

'y solo para molestarme.' **Dijo Sirius caminando junto con Remus, que solo lo miro y rodo los ojos.**

'sé que morirías por eso, pero… mi vida no gira alrededor de ti Sirius.' **Remus le dijo mirando a un grupo de chicos embobados en un video que veían de su celular. Volteo a ver a Teddy y noto que el chico jugaba con James a contar telarañas en el techo. Sonrió al ver como solo sonreía cuando James ganaba y le daba un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro. No entendió por qué pero le agrado que no fuera como esos chicos de pasillo de atrás.**

'¡James, yo lo vi primero!' **Rió ante la risa chusca de Teddy.**

'¿Todo bien?' **Remus levanto la mirada y vio a Sirius que lo miraba extrañado. Remus miro a Teddy una vez mas y asintió.** 'Remus no…' **Sirius se escucho algo nervioso. Remus volvió a mirarlo, el gesto del Black lo decía todo y esa visión que tuvo con Shacklebott no ayudaba en mucho.**

'¡No, Cielos no!' **Dijo Remus de inmediato sonrojándose de golpe y agachando la mirada porque Sirius sabía mas de esas cosas y aunque no supiera con exactitud lo que estaba pasando le daba algo de pavor que Sirius dijera algo que no quería escuchar.**

'Bien, porque…' **Sirius estiro sus brazos y Remus se alegro que su amigo ya pudiera hacer ese tipo de movimientos, el dolor del hombro había disminuido y que estuviera asistiendo a clases mantenía su carácter eufórico al margen… a veces.** 'Tenemos que mantenernos cuerdos, esta época es peligrosa y…'

'¿Acaso estoy escuchando a Sirius Black, nervioso de un montón de chiquillos con celulares?' **Sirius se enderezo con orgullo y bufo. Remus rió.** 'Sí, eso pensé.' **Remus le dijo y Sirius ignoro por un momento esa voz que repetía que ese chico lo había lastimado, la olvido para poder acercarse a su amigo y abrazarlo con un solo brazo para recargarse ligeramente en él.** 'Sigo sin ser tu recargadera.'

'Calla, me mordiste…' **Dijo Sirius y Remus le dio un codazo haciéndolo reír.**

'Entonces…' **Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Ted se metió entre él y su padre.** '¿les dijeron a los chicos que fueran creativos?' **Miro a Sirius.**

'Solo pienso que seguir con el negocio de la familia no es muy impresionante…' **Sirius dijo como si nada. Ted alzo ambas cejas.**

'Es trauma de la infancia Ted, no te preocupes por eso…' **Dijo Remus mirando con malicia a Sirius que solo soltó una risa ironica.**

'Además Teddy, no es como si les hiciéramos algun daño, esos chicos tienen talento…' **James se puso del lado de Sirius.** 'Solo les falta enfocarlo en algo propio.' **Dijo el Potter dejando caer los hombros.**

'Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que acaban de hacer…' **Dijo Ted entre risas.** 'Si querían incendiar la escuela, pues felicidades lo lograron.'

'No es sorpresa.' **Dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo. Teddy los miro y rió mientras que Remus miro a sus amigos con una sonrisa de lado.**

'Solo roguemos que no hayan tomado a alguien de rehén.' **Dijo Ted en un suspiro y tratando de imaginarse a los demás. Sirius lo miro de reojo y bufo.**

'¿Lo dice el chico que nos mantuvo en cautiverio en la casa de los gritos por quien sabe cuanto tiempo?' **Ted abrió los ojos y se señalo.**

'¿Qué hiciste, que?' **Remus rió al ver el cabello verde azulado de Ted.** '¿Cómo lo hiciste?' **Dijo con una sonrisa. James rió.**

'No quieres saberlo Lunático.' **Dijo James entre risas.** 'Pero por cierto Teddy, creo que Canuto tiene razón, si esos chicos llegan a quemar la escuela es porque tienen a un gran maestro.' **Dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Teddy negó mientras reía.**

'Y vaya que si es un desastre.' **Sirius dijo apretando el hombro de Teddy.**

'De verdad tenemos que asegurarnos de mantener todo bajo control.'

'Ohhh será después madre…' **Sirius le dijo con una voz relajada, cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca.** 'hagamos algo divertido por ahora.' **Dijo el chico mirando el castillo.** 'Vayamos con tu amiga Alice de nuevo.' **Dijo ganándose un golpe del Hufflepuff.** '¿No? bueno ¿Qué tal Fidelma?'

'Oh si…' **James se adelanto y miro divertido a Remus.** 'Creo que Remus la extraña.' **Teddy trago saliva y se disculpo de nuevo con la mirada con el licántropo.**

'Aun no encontramos a Peter.' **Remus interrumpió a ambos, haciéndolos reír.** 'Podemos empezar por eso, idiotas.'

'Él esta bien Lunático.' **Dijo Sirius manoteando sin importancia.** 'Apuesto a que es el que mejor la esta pasando ahora.' **Teddy lo miro molesto.** 'Además… clases, deberes, castigos… Ese no era el trato amigos.' **Sirius abrió los brazos.** 'Se suponía que íbamos a divertirnos.'

'¿Cuántos años tienes?' **Teddy y Remus dijeron al mismo tiempo. Teddy miro a Remus y sonrió pero Remus solo desvio la mirada algo sonrojado.**

'Alguien tiene que ir a clases.' **Remus se dirigió de nuevo a Sirius que lo miro con fastidio.**

'No te golpeare porque la margarita se pone sensible…' **Señalo a Teddy que hizo su cabello rojo.** 'Pero… ¿estas hablando enserio Remus?' **Remus asintió.**

'Alguien tiene que hacerlo.' **Dijo el chico de ojos miel. Sirius miro a James que solo negó sabiendo que Remus no tendría remedio.**

'ni siquiera son tus clases.' **Sirius lo detuvo.** 'El gusarajo esta aquí.' **Señalo con el pulgar a Teddy.** 'Que vaya él. Tú tienes mucho que ver aun y tenemos que cosas que descubrir…' **James le dio un puñetazo, ahora sí… Teddy no los dejaría en paz.**

'No' **Teddy hablo tal como lo predijo Teddy.** 'No pueden… no puedes James, lo prometiste.' **James asintió con cansancio.**

'Sirius esta demente Teddy, no lo haríamos nunca.' **James dijo y Remus negó mirando los ojos de confianza de Teddy hacía el Potter.**

'Es un error, créeme.' **Remus habló y James rió.** 'como sea, si no iremos a clases…' **Sirius volvió a bufar.** 'busquemos a Peter.' **Dijo aun preocupado. James asintió mirando el pasillo.**

'Oh no…' **Teddy entonces se acerco a los chicos cambiando su apariencia.** 'Solo pretendan que soy otra persona…' **Dijo el chico rápido y bajito.** 'y quítense eso.' **Dijo el chico tocando sus placas.**

'¿Ahora quien es?' **Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa divertida, creyendo que era una chica. Pero no...** '¿no me digas que ese también te sigue?' **Dijo Sirius con asco. Teddy le dio un golpe en el brazo estando ofendido.**

'No digas estupideces. Me odia.' **Dijo Ted.** '¿No lo recuerdas?' **Sirius lo miro de pies a cabeza con poca importancia. Ted sonrió al ver como la mirada de Sirius podía hacer a alguien tan poca cosa.** 'Lo golpeaste recién conociéndome.' **Sirius se detuvo y lo miro.**

'Oh ya…' **James sonrió juguetón.** 'él va en tu clase.' **Ted cantó con incomodidad.**

'No es muy agradable, así que no hagan nada estúpido que me haga tener que…'

'¡Oye Parkinson!' **Ted abrió los ojos y su cabello cambio a un rubio de golpe. Remus suspiro largo.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡Anda Lucy!' **Una pequeña de Ravenclaw se escondía detrás de un árbol con una mirada tensa, mientras cuatro chicos de Gryffindor sonreían al otro lado.** 'Alguien tiene que probarlos…'

'¡James te voy acusar con Teddy!' **Lucy Weasley dijo algo temerosa pero obligándose a mostrarse valiente. La risa burlona de James no ayudaba mucho.**

'Tengo el permiso de Teddy.' **Dijo James pensando en James y Sirius.**

oOo

" _Ustedes deberían de hacer algo mas."_ **Recordaba las palabras de ambos chicos.**

" _Vender esos productos es genial, pero… ¿No les gustaría hacer algo suyo? Algo diferente a lo que sus padres hicieron."_ **A Fred le resonaban las palabras de ese chico de ojos grises.**

" _Sí. Ustedes pueden ser eso que quieren ser. Leyendas."_ **Louis sonrió al escuchar a TomYJerry reír.** _"tienen talento…"_

" _Solo enfóquenlo en algo interesante."_ **Y ver a Wally guiñarles un ojo fue decisivo.** _"esta escuela necesita algo de diversión."_

" _Y no se preocupen de Teddy."_ **James Sirius se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de su hermano mayor.** _"el entiende esto a la perfección."_

" _le vendría bien que le demostraran como se hace."_

" _Así que… impresiónenos."_

oOo

'Lucy, siéntete orgullosa que eres parte de nuestra siguiente evolución.' **James dijo creido caminando lentamente hacía el árbol dándole señales a sus otros compañeros para que se acercaran y pudieran acorralar a la chica.**

'Sí, Lucy es todo un privilegio.' **Dijo Fred con una especie de soga en las manos.**

'además… ¿Qué podríamos hacerte nosotros? Somos tus primitos Lucy…' **James dijo entre risas, Louis rió y sin haberse percatado piso una piedrita que lo hizo tropezarse. Lucy dio un salto del susto al verlo y noto que los cuatro niños estaban acorralándola. Lo único que pudo hacer es gritar y correr.**

'¡Atrapenla!' **Zlatan grito señalándola. Lucy sintió que la sangre se le congelo y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo sintiendo los pasos de los cuatro chicos de Gryffindor yendo tras ella como los leones que eran.**

'¡Ayuda!' **Grito la niña con pánico.**

'ya te tenemos!' **James dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Fred preparaba la soga que tenía en las manos.**

'Solo será un pase por el aire Lucy.' **Le dijo el pelirrojo.**

'¡es un reto! Serás valiente Lucy!' **Dijo Louis con una voz engañosamente inocente.**

'y nosotros unas leyendas.' **James no podía evitar sonreír ante ese sustantivo. Apreto el paso ante la emoción casi alcanzando la túnica de la chica, que grito de nuevo con horror, llego a un pasillo y trato de buscar al alguien pero todo estaba vacio… mala suerte. Siempre tenía mala suerte a la hora de terminar en las bromas de James y Fred. No entendía porque ella. Louis era torpe pero siempre terminaba siendo ella el conejillo de indias. La que terminaba pintada o colgada de un árbol.** '¡te atrape!' **sintió las manos de James en su hombro y grito sacudiéndose y corrieron mas aprisa. Solo podía escuchar las risas de los cuatro leones que se estaban divirtiendo con su cacería. Lucy estaba agotada, no podía mas pero parecía que ellos nos se cansaban, volteo hacía atrás para ver cuanta distancia hacía con ellos, quiza eso le daba tiempo para descansar un poco y después continuar.**

 **Volteo y miro a James a una corta distancia, con una sonrisa retorcida y un gesto peligroso que no duro mucho porque… James se estaba deteniendo… o al menos bajo la velocidad.**

'Lucy…' **¿estaba preocupado? ¿Por qué?** '¡Lucy cuidado!' **Escuchar las cuatro gritarle con tanta preocupación la altero y supo que definitivamente estaba en problemas. Trato de voltear hacía delante pero no pudo porque se estrello contra algo que la hizo caer.**

'¡No!' **Escucho gritar a Louis. Un dolor en la frente la hizo abrir los ojos y mirar el techo de frente.**

'Lucy, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta?' **James se escucho, pero ella estaba cansada y adolorida para escucharlo.** '¿estas bien?' **Dijo entonces con una voz diferente. Una vozamable e incluso apenada. La chica alzo una ceja extrañada.**

'Dime que estas bien…' **¿desde cuando Zlatan Lestrange hablaba tan suave y lindo?**

'Morí.' **La Ravenclaw dijo asustada sabiendo que todo eso era demasiado improbable.**

'Anda Lucy, muévete él necesita espacio.' **Dijo James saltándola. Lucy arrugo la frente, se levanto con ayuda de sus codos y miro la escena. James, Louis y Zlatan estaban con rostros preocupados y alrededor de alguien, que no podía ver bien porque practicamente estaban encima de ese chico.**

'Ella es tan tonta, Lorcan.' **Escucho a James.** 'pero ¿estas bien?'

'¿Quieres chocolate? Teddy siempre nos da chocolate cuando nos golpeamos.' **Dijo Louis mostrándole su barra de chocolate. Lucy se quedo boquiabierta.**

'¿no te golpeaste? No te golpeaste fuerte, ¿verdad?' **Zlatan le dijo hincándose junto a él. La Ravenclaw se quedo boquiabierta y sacudió su cabeza sin poder creerlo.**

'Oigan…' **Dijo la chica algo molesta. Los tres Gryffindor voltearon y la miraron como si no fuera importante. Lucy los miro molesta a punto de regañarlos por todo lo que le hicieron pasar. Hasta que Fred hablo…**

'¡ahí esta! Atrápenla!' **Lucy volteo y miro la soga que tenía en las manos, el pánico la invadió al escuchar a Zlatan decir "¡Si!" con tanto ímpetu. La Ravenclaw gateo y rápido se levanto corriendo para alejarse de ahí, pero bueno ella no era rápida.. ¿Qué podía hacer? Su cerebro trabajo rápido y recordó esas voces amables, ese gesto preocupado de James…**

'¡No!' **Dijo la chica poniéndose detrás de ese tal Lorcan como si fuera su escudo.**

'Ven para acá niña miedosa.' **Fred le dijo y Lorcan lo miro y sintió las manitas de la niña apretar su túnica.**

'Diles que no…' **La escucho sufrir.**

'Ese es un golpe bajo Lucy.' **James la regaño como si Lucy hubiera roto alguna regla. La niña negó y solo cerro los ojos cuando sintió que ese tal Lorcan se alejaba de ella. La niña no quiso saber mas, se regaño así misma por haber confiado en ese desconocido.**

 _Si es amigo de James… ¿Cómo iba ayudarte?_

'Tranquila, necesitas mirar para no caerte...' **Sintió una mano en su hombro. Lucy arrugo ligeramente la frente y poco a poco abrió los ojos…**

'oh…' **Dijo la niña mirando por primera vez a Lorcan. Parpadeo un par de veces mientras sentía como extrañamente sus mejillas se ponían calientes. No podía dejar de mirar esos ojos azules, algo cansados pero hechos de un dulce color azul que mando cientos de fuegos artificiales a su estomago. De colores, cientos de colores y eran tan brillantes.** 'Que bonito…' **la niña balbuceo con voz soñadora y con un largo suspiro. Lorcan levanto su mano y puso un mechón rojo detrás de su oreja para mirar su mejilla, tenía un rasguño… Lucy sintió que el aire era difícil de respirar de pronto y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que ni siquiera sintió la fría temperatura de los dedos de Lorcan.**

'tiene solución.' **Lorcan dijo sacando su varita y tocando su rasguño delicadamente, Lucy sintió un cosquilleo en su piel. Volteo a ver al chico y este le sonrió con una delicada curvatura en sus labios, parecía como si hubiera recién despertado. La chica trago saliva y parpadeo soñadora.** 'listo.' **Dijo el chico guardando su varita.** '¿Te sientes mejor?' **Le pregunto algo torpe, pero para Lucy era tierno. Asintió suspirando de nuevo.**

'gracias…' **Dijo la niña parpadeando repetitivamente. Lorcan sonrió y agacho la mirada apenado. Lucy tuvo la extraña necesidad de gritar al verlo hacer eso. Sus manos sudaban sin razón alguna, no podía dejar de mirar a Lorcan, abrió la boca para decir algo pero de pronto un grito ensordecedor la asusto de nuevo.**

'¡Lorcan ella te tiro!' **Zlatan le reclamo, mirando molesto a Lucy que abrazo a Lorcan por el susto. Lorcan también dio un saltito impresionado y miro a la niña y después a Zlatan que estaba a punto de alejarla de él. Lorcan lo detuvo y le sonrió al pequeño de Gryffindor.**

'yo… yo estaba buscan sordocretos.' **Fred alzo una ceja y miro al Ravenclaw interesado en el tema. Mientras tanto Louis y Zlatan miraban a su alrededor como si de verdad supieran que eran los sordocretos.** 'seguro… me atacaron y no pude… verte.' **Le dijo mirando a Lucy a los ojos. La niña se sintió gelatina al ver al chico desde abajo, sin olvidar que seguía abrazándolo.** 'Lo siento.' **Dijo realmente apenado. Lucy se sonrojo e hizo una extraña sonrisa conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo y apretarlo con sus brazos.**

'Bueno… ya que nos disculpamos continuemos en lo que estábamos.' **Dijo Fred mostrando la soga.** 'Yo si quiero ver cuanto duran los gritos de Lucy mientras esta colgada de la torre de Astronomia.' **El pelirrojo dijo malicioso. Lucy abrió los ojos de nuevo y se abrazo mas fuerte a Lorcan chillando asustada.**

'No quiero… diles que no quiero.' **La pelirroja le dijo al gemelo que parpadeo reconociendo ese tipo de llanto como los que hacía un Augurey bebe cuando estaba apunto de llover, Lorcan la miro con asombro y sonrió.**

'Wow…' **Dijo el chico y se agacho para escuchar mejor a Lucy, que solo abrió los ojos algo extrañada.** 'es casi igual…' **Dijo Lorcan aun perdido en sus pensamientos.**

'¿Qué? ¿Qué es igual?' **Dijo Zlatan poniéndose a lado de Lorcan y mirando con detenimiento a Lucy que solo se sonrojo.**

'Oh… es que ya no esta llorando.' **Dijo Lorcan con algo de tristeza. Zlatan miro a Fred y este solo asintió para pellizcar a Lucy.**

'¡Fred!' **Dijo la chica de nuevo chillando, Lorcan sonrió al escuchar de nuevo el sonido y saco su cuaderno amarillo para rápido anotar los tonos que escuchaba de la pequeña niña.**

'tal vez un augurey de unos 4 meses…' **Dijo Lorcan distraído y los chicos asintieron lentamente. De un momento a otro Lucy se encontraba rodeada de los cinco chicos que la miraban con detenimiento.**

'bueno puede ser porque es una niña…' **James dijo inclinando su cabeza a Lucy.** 'Lily llora igual de molesto.' **Dijo James mirando a Lorcan que negó y volvió a posar sus ojos azules en la pequeña de primero.**

'No, es algo mas…' **Dijo mirándola.** 'Es algo especial… algo único en ella.' **Lucy lo miro y sonrió alucinada. Eso era lo mas hermoso que alguien le había dicho alguna vez. Y extraño si se ponía a pensar que prácticamente le decía llorona y ave… pero lindo al final.**

'tal vez que es fea.' **Fred dijo entre risas y sus primos rieron haciendo que Lucy borrara la sonrisa. Lorcan negó.**

'No…' **Dijo el chico mirando a la niña.** 'ella es como un Augurey y un Bowtruckle…' **Lorcan suspiro cuando noto que ya podía identificar ciertos rasgos sin ayuda de su cuaderno amarillo.** 'Eddy…' **Dijo el chico agachando la mirada hacía su cuaderno, como quería que Eddy estuviera ahí para que lo supiera, para que viera cuanto había avanzado en su investigación.**

'¿Qué es un Eddy?' **Louis le gano la pregunta a Lucy que solo se cruzo de brazos al escucharlo. Lorcan dio un paso hacía atrás y lo miro algo asustado.** 'Lo siento… ¿es algo malo?' **Lorcan sintió una opresión en su pecho al escucharlo y sintió culpa cuando al niño.**

'no.' **Dijo de inmediato.** 'No es malo.' **Dijo Lorcan con dolor.** 'Es…' **Miro su cuaderno amarillo. Lucy lo miro y parpadeo entendiendo.**

'Tu cuaderno.' **Dijo Lucy en voz baja. Lorcan miro su cuaderno y después a la niña. De pronto se sintió iluminado.**

'te dije que no era absurdo ponerle nombre a las cosas.' **James le dio un empujón a su prima, que solo rodo los ojos.**

'Hola Eddy.' **Lorcan miro asustado a Louis que saludaba al cuaderno. El chico miro de nuevo su cuaderno, sintiéndose entre feliz, confundido y en peligro.**

'Pues Eddy parece algo maltratado.' **Fred rió recargándose en James, que rio y asintió.** 'Tengo una idea…' **Dijo de repente.** '¿Por qué no reparamos a Eddy?' **Fred se acerco con intenciones de quitarle el cuaderno pero Lorcan negó haciéndose para atrás.**

'No.' **Lorcan abrazo a su cuaderno. Fred parpadeo confundido.** 'Es que…'

'No es tuyo grosero.' **Lucy lo regaño.** 'Es de él y si él lo quiere así, no tienen que meter sus manos. Ustedes lo destruirían.'

'Tal vez necesitas lentes nuevos, pero mira ya está destruido de todos modos.' **Fred dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice. Lucy apretó los labios y acomodo sus lentes que estaban por encima de esa estela de pecas.** 'y de todos modos… ¿Qué hay de especial en Eddy?' **Dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Lorcan. EL Ravenclaw trago saliva y miro a su cuaderno.**

'es… es…' **Pensó en el día en el que Eddy se lo había dado.**

 **oOo**

" _Mamá dice que antes las carretas eran jaladas por caballos… yo los he visto Eddy… ¡son negros y delgados y grandes!"_ **Eddy despeino su cabello sonriéndole.**

" _¿De verdad? Siempre creí que era un hechizo los que los hacía moverse."_ **Lorcan negó con esos ojos abiertos llenos de curiosidad.** _"¿Son alados?"_ **Lorcan asintió.** _"Quisiera verlos…"_ **Hunter tomo la mano del niño mientras subían las escaleras.**

" _Yo también."_ **Dijo el pequeño apretando ligeramente su mano. Le gustaba que Eddy ignorara la temperatura de su piel, porque tan si quiera por un momento era agradable sentir la calidez de alguien mas.** _"Ella los pinta… tiene cuadros en casa y bocetos de ellos. Son fascinantes…"_ **Dijo el niño mirando los cuadros de su escuela.**

" _¿Sabes que pienso?"_ **Lorcan volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, porque amaba ese juego.** _"Pienso en una caja, galeones y felicidad."_ **Lorcan pensó mientras que Hunter sonreía de lado y saludaba a algún compañero de su clase.** _"¿Nada?"_ **Volvió con el pequeño que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, que no le contestara era una señal que su cerebro estaba trabajando así que no lo interrumpió. Lo encamino hacía la sala común; era increíble la forma en la que Lorcan confiaba en él. Caminaba siguiéndolo a todas partes, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cruzaron la puerta de la sala común.**

" _¡Ya se!"_ **Lorcan parpadeo desorientado, estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala común y Eddy no estaba ahí.** _"¿Eddy?"_ **El chico volteo a todas partes, no había nadie ahí. Eso era normal… era fin de semana, todos estaban en Hogsmade era invierno y eran casi vacaciones, todos estaban preparando los regalos de Navidad para ese año, hasta su hermano. Él no había ido por la fría temperatura así que decidió quedarse, igual Lysander prometió comprar su lista de regalos para ese año. Además prefería no pasar un cumpleaños congelándose y con gripe. Eddy decidió quedarse con él, al fin y al cabo dijo que compraría sus regalos el siguiente fin. Pero ahora… estaba solo.** _"¿Eddy?"_ **El niño se levanto y miro a su alrededor.**

" _Es un regalo."_ **La mirada de Lorcan se ilumino al escuchar la voz del Premio Anual detrás de él.** _"Galeones; para comprarlo. Caja; para envolverlo y Felicidad… bueno, esa depende de ti."_ **Lorcan por fin se volteo para encontrarse con una caja decorada de un papel dorado y un moño rojo.** _"Ahora que lo veo parece mas una invitación de Gryffindor…"_ **EL chico rió mirando su regalo. Lorcan rió y negó.** _"Debí de escoger azul… a ti te gusta el azul."_ **Lorcan lo miro y sonrió sintiendo algo en el estomago.**

" _Sí."_ **Dijo el chico.** _"Y el…"_

" _Naranja. Lo sé."_ **Lorcan trago saliva sintiéndose halagado por eso.** _"Soy tu mejor amigo, tengo que saberlo."_ **Dijo el chico entre risas. Lorcan asintió.** _"Anda..."_ **Le acerco la caja y Lorcan titubeante le pregunto:**

" _Es… ¿es para mi, Eddy?"_ **Dijo el niño conmovido. Eddy rió y se agacho para estar a su altura.**

" _Solo tuyo."_ **le dijo el chico entregándoselo. Lorcan sonrió y lo tomo con cuidado como si fuera a romperse.** _"Rompe ese horrible papel."_ **Lorcan rió y negó.** _"De verdad… es liberador, créeme."_ **Lorcan rió de nuevo y dejo que Eddy tomara su mano de nuevo para mostrarle como… al escuchar el desgarre del papel rompiéndose ambos rieron divertidos.** _"Muere papel dorado."_ **Lorcan rió con mas ánimos. Eddy lo hacía reír tanto.** _"Mira esa caja…"_ **Lorcan parpadeo con ojos abiertos.**

" _Eddy…"_ **Lo miro maravillado.** _"Es… es… Archie."_ **Hunter sonrió al escucharlo.** _"es tu caja de… no. No puedo."_ **Dijo entregándoselo pero Eddy lo detuvo.** _"Pero…"_

" _¿Bromeas, verdad?"_ **El Premio Anual le dijo.** _"Tengo docenas de esas cajas. Mi cuarto esta lleno de historietas de Archie, cada edición viene con una de esas cajas. Así que… claro que puedes."_ **Le señalo la caja.** _"ese no es tu regalo Lorcan."_ **Dijo el chico y Lorcan miro de nuevo la caja y al simpatico de Archie. Pensaba que Eddy era diez veces mejor que ese chico pero admitía que eran divertidas las ocurrencias que leían juntos sobre él.**

 **Esta vez no le hizo caso, cuido hasta el mas minimo detalle mientras quitaba la cinta adhesiva de la caja, no quería rasgar ningún dibujo de Archie, Betty y sus demás amigos. Cuando quito la tapa fue recibido por brillantina saltarina que le llenó toda la cara y cabello.**

" _esperemos que eso no moleste a los Nargles."_ **Eddy le quito un poco del cabello.**

" _Es…"_ **Y lo vio. Un cuaderno Amarillo; pasta dura, con el lomo decorado de negro. Con un estilo bastante sencillo, que era decorado por un hilo azul que detenía un lápiz muggle.**

" _Es divertido jugar con esas cosas…"_ **Eddy se escucho y Lorcan solo acarició sutilmente el lápiz.** _"Son una verdadera molestia, tienes que sacarle punta y a veces se rompe y tienes que volver a sacarle punta y se va haciendo pequeño e inexistente. Extraño, pero… seguro que a ti te gusta."_ **Dijo despeinándolo, Lorcan sonrió emocionado ante la descripción de Eddy y definitivamente quería comenzar a sacarle punta.** _"Oh rayos…"_ **Lorcan lo miro preocupado.** _"¿No te gusto cierto?"_ **Lorcan abrió los ojos y negó.** _"¿es por el color? Porque ahora que lo veo parecen los colores de Hufflepuff…"_ **Lorcan volteo a ver de nuevo el cuaderno y rió. Eddy sonrió, el punto era hacerlo reír.** _"bueno… el hilo es…"_

" _Azul."_ **Dijo el chico tocando el hilo.** _"Gracias Eddy."_ **Dijo el pequeño mirando su cuaderno como si fuera su tesoro.** _"¿Qué es?"_ **Eso hizo reír al mayor. El pequeño ya lo veía como si fuera algo increíble sin siquiera saber que era.**

" _Es para que dibujes… es para que hagas lo que quieras hacer. Escribir, pegar, recortar…"_ **El chico suspiro y miro el cuaderno.** _"No lo sé… cuando lo vi, solo pensé en ti."_ **Dijo mirándolo y Lorcan se cohibió escondiendo una sonrisa pequeña.** _"y en todo lo que dices… y pensé… sería genial que el mundo lo escuchara. Sería increíble que todas esas palabras acerca de las criaturas y nosotros no quedaran solo en su cabeza, ni en la mía. Quisiera que el mundo entero las supiera, porque son fascinantes. Todo lo que dices es fascinante Lorcan. Es demasiado para esa mentecita tuya."_ **Volvió a despeinarlo.** _"Solo pensé que este cuaderno podría ser tu complice. Podría recordarte lo maravilloso que es el mundo a través de tus ojos. Podría ser lo que quieras que sea."_ **Dijo el chico mirándolo.** _"Podrías hacerlo algo que te haga feliz. Como esa teoría que tienes… sería increíble, ver todas estas hojas llenas de…"_

'"…dibujos y teorías, preguntas y respuestas… verlo lleno hasta que encuentres la respuesta a tu teoria."' **Lorcan dijo en un suspiro mientras le mostraba a los niños todos los dibujos y cosas que había llenado. Todos estaban quietos y atentos a la historia.**

'Cambie de opinión…' **Fred dijo en voz baja y sin dejar de mirar los fascinantes dibujos de Lorcan.** '...Eddy es mas increíble de lo que pensé.'

 **Lorcan suspiro pensando en Eddy y asintió.**

'Y… ¿es cierto?' **James interrumpió mirando a Lorcan.** '¿Tú crees que sea cierto?' **Lorcan lo miro sin entender.** 'Las personas, los magos…' **corrigió.** 'Los magos y las criaturas… ¿crees que somos parecidos?' **Dijo James curioso. Lorcan vacilo y miro de nuevo su cuaderno. Esta era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba acerca de lo que creía.**

'Si.' **Dijo el chico mostrándole el cuaderno.** 'Con… cuidado, por favor.' **James sonrió y miro a su alrededor. Todos eran torpes ahí y sabía que lo destruirían.**

'Lucy.' **James llamo a su primita.** 'Tómalo tú.' **Dijo el niño y Lucy abrió los ojos mirando el cuaderno.** 'Eres un fastidio pero… no eres tan tosca con las manos.' **Le mostro sus manos. Lucy asintió en definitiva, recordando las veces que la había golpeado sin querer. Lucy miro a Lorcan y se sonrojo antes de tomar el cuaderno.**

 **Pasaron un rato mirando asombrados los dibujos que Lorcan había hecho, los recortes y las muestras de escamas de algunas salamandras de fuego.**

'Se siente como el cabello de Dom…' **Louis rió al tocar una pluma de un fénix. Lorcan lo miro y se puso pensativo.**

'¿Su cabello?' **Lorcan repitió.**

'¿Eso dice que Dominique es un fénix?' **Fred pregunto curioso. Lucy bufo sin creerse del todo aun esta teoría.**

'No, precisamente.' **Lorcan dijo pensando.** 'los magos tenemos diferentes rasgos de diferentes criaturas, pero… hay una que es la que mas se asimila a nosotros siempre. Cuando sabemos cual es, es mas sencillo predecir ciertas cosas de la persona. La forma en la que se comporta, cuales podrían ser sus puntos débiles, como atraparlos…'

'¿Atraparlos?' **Fred pregunto entre risas.** '¿Cómo una persecución de aurores?' **Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Lorcan no lo había pensado pero sí.** 'Increible!' **Freddy miro a James ignorando el semblante pensativo del Ravenclaw.** 'Solo imagina eso James…'

'él dijo que podemos conocer los puntos débiles de alguien.' **Zlatan se adelanto y James lo señalo mostrándole que estaba pensando en lo mismo.**

'Ni se les ocurra.' **Lucy sentencio cerrando con cuidado el cuaderno de Lorcan.** 'él no hizo eso para que ustedes se la pasen molestando a la gente.' **Dijo poniéndose junto a Lorcan que aun seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. James y Zlatan se miraron entre si con una ceja levantada mientras portaban esa pose confiada.** 'además… es su idea.' **Dijo mirando a Lorcan.** 'No pueden robársela.'

'Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…' **James canto malicioso.** 'Nosotros nunca dijimos que le íbamos a robar algo.'

'él es nuestro amigo.' **Zlatan le recordó con una voz algo obvia para hacer sentir como tonta a la niña.**

'solo pensamos que sería…' **James miro a Fred y este sonrió entendiendo la idea de James.**

'Bueno darle algo de ayuda.' **Fred completo mirando a Lucy que negó desaprobatoriamente, cuando comenzó a deducir la idea.**

'¿No pueden creerle eso o si?' **Lucy se acerco a ellos murmurando para que Lorcan no se ofendiera.** 'nosotros somos personas, esto…' **Miro el cuaderno.** 'No son civilizados.'

'No deberías tener a Eddy.' **Louis le dijo serio estirando sus manos para quitárselo pero Lucy abrazo el cuaderno sabiendo que si se lo daba lo destruiría.** 'es increíble, ¿no lo viste con tus propios ojos?'

'¡Sí, lo es! Es solo que… no creo que seamos animales.'

'¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dijo?' **Louis la miro cruzando los brazos.** 'no dijo que somos como ellos, dijo que tenemos caracteristias como…'

'características.' **Lucy corrigió. Y James rodo los ojos. Lucy miro sus rostros y mejor se quedo callada.**

'¡Lorcan!' **James lo llamo haciendo que Lorcan despertaran de sus pensamientos.** 'Ya se que es lo que haremos ahora.' **Lorcan lo miro y trato de encontrarle el hilo a la platica.** 'Nosotros te ayudaremos.' **Dijo James seguro y Lorcan arrugo la frente sin entender.** 'Con Eddy.' **Lorcan parpadeo sin entender.**

'¿Van… van a… ¿Qué?' **los niños rieron.**

'bueno, suena bastante convincente lo que dijiste de las criaturas y los magos.' **Dijo James cruzando los brazos mirando con una sonrisa demasiado confiada a sus amigos.** 'y le vemos un futuro prometedor.'

'¡James!' **Lucy lo regaño al reconocer esa voz de negocios.**

'Lorcan, que te parece si ahora…' **James lo miro y el chico de Ravenclaw lo miro con esos grandes ojos azules. James le quito el cuaderno a su prima y miro a Lorcan.** 'hablamos de negocios.' **Le entrego el cuaderno y Lorcan lo tomo parpadeando torpemente mientras trataba de entender que era lo que estaba pasando.**

 **OOoOO**

'esta bien…' **Peter dijo abriendo y cerrando su mano, con una quemadura en ella. Dominique estaba a espaldas de él.**

'Claro que no.' **La voz de Dominique sonaba dura pero su gesto estaba desencajado, miraba sus manos con horror. Peter miro su mano una vez mas y después a la chica.**

'me han pasado cosas peores.' **Dijo mirando una cicatriz que tenía, cortesía de su amigo licántropo.** 'he visto cosas peores.' **Dominique bufó.**

'¿Cosas peores?' **Dijo la chica volteando ligeramente hacía atrás pero aun sin verlo.** '¿Eso es lo que soy?' **la chica dijo con cierto coraje. Peter levanto el rostro y notó que sus palabras no estaban ayudando mucho.**

'No…' **Dijo quedo y avergonzado.** 'No me refería a eso…'

'No tienes que mentir. Lo acabas de decir.' **La chica se levanto, tallándose los ojos que le comenzaron a picar.** 'Soy…' **Miro una vez sus manos y se molesto gruñendo.**

'Remus es peor…' **Peter le dijo y Dominique bufo algo insultada.**

'¿Peor?' **Repitió Dominique, cerró los ojos con impotencia, sintiendo de nuevo ese calor en su estomago.**

'¡No!' **Peter dijo algo alterado también ya sin saber que decir. Camino hacía ella pero Dominique lo detuvo.**

'Aléjate…' **Dijo la chica abrazandose así misma.** 'Esta… esta regresando de nuevo…' **Dijo la chica tratando de tranquilizarse. Peter la miro y miro de nuevo su mano.**

'esta bien Dominique… yo, no dije eso para…'

'¡Que te alejes!' **Grito la chica con otra voz. Peter abrió los ojos y se detuvo. Dominique gruño con dolor y a los pocos segundos se encontraba llorando… Peter la miro y era absurdo pero ahora era incluso mas hermosa que antes. Algo lo hacía quedarse ahí, aun a pesar de que sentía el peligro en la habitación.**

'Dom…' **Peter le dijo algo preocupado.**

 _¿Qué haces? Alejate de ella…_

'Peter…' **Peter sintió un escalofrió por toda la espalda y sus oídos sintieron un suave cosquilleo al escuchar la voz de la chica, que seguía diferente pero un poco mas dulce que antes.** 'Peter…' **Lo llamaba como si lo necesitara y Peter cuando miro sus ojos azul brillante sintió mas ligera la gravedad y su cuerpo con otro tipo de fuerza.** 'Peter…' **La hica estiro su perfecta mano con esa piel tan lisa y brillante como mármol, aun ardiente pero inexplicablemente tentativa. Peter asintió algo embobado por el llamado y camino hacía ella ignorando esa sonrisa peligrosa en la chica.**

'Do…' **Peter no termino porque la chica lo había atacado con un apasionado beso que lastimo a Peter, poco a poco sentía el calor natural de la chica en sus labios, cerro los ojos con dolor y de pronto sintió como su cuerpo de sentirse tan fuerte poco a poco se sentía cada vez mas ligero, mas frágil, con cada segundo que dejaba besarse se sentía… menos mágico.** 'Dom… ahhh…' **Y era como si le arrancaran algo de la piel. Pero ni siquiera podía gritar. Solo sentía ese calor en los labios que comenzaba ahogar. Trato de abrir los ojos pero el dolor era tanto que no pudo.**

 _¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡James! ¡James!_

 _ **¿Por qué le llamas a James? ¿Crees que él va a ayudarte? No lo va hacer si esta con Sirius…**_

 _¡Ahhhhhhh! Eso no es ciert… ¡Ahhhh!_

 _ **¿No es cierto? Entonces síguelo llamándolo, a ver si así llega. Porque lo último que recuerdo es que tú no tienes ese espejo que conecta a ambos… si mas no recuerdo, ese se lo regalo a él…**_

 _¡Ya cierra la boca!_

 _ **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te duele Peter? quiero que dejes de verlo como si él fuera tu héroe. Él no lo es Peter. Tienes que dejar de mirarlo como si lo fuera, tienes que dejar de creer que algún día vas a ser su Sirius, tú no eres su Sirius, ¡No eres Sirius y no hay forma en la que lo seas!**_

 **Peter de pronto se vio golpeado por el repentino aire en sus pulmones y se dejo caer gracias a la debilidad que había en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos tratando de recobrar la respiración. Sus oídos aun zumbaban y toda la gravedad se hizo pesada una vez mas.**

'Peter… Peter…' **Escuchaba a lo lejos.** 'Peter…' **El chico negó creyendo que era de nuevo esa abrasadora energía.** 'Peter…' **El chico levanto el rostro y abrió los ojos pero todo era borroso… todo era demasiado brillante.** 'Peter…' **Eco.** 'Peter ¿estas bien amigo?' **Peter parpadeo repetitivamente y trato de enfocar la mirada.** 'Tranquilo… ya estoy aquí…' **Voz profunda y ronca.** 'No voy a dejarte abajo amigo ya estoy aquí…' **colores desenfocados… solo veía la coronilla de color negro… debía de ser cabello… y estaba muy despeinado.** 'Peter…' **Peter arrugo la frente con dolor aun sensible de todo lo que le había pasado.** 'Peter amigo…'

'James…' **Dijo el chico aun sin aliento. Solo recibió una risita en respuesta.** 'James…'

'Si, Peter.' **Entonces sintió que tomaron su mano y la apretaron.** 'Estoy aquí.' **Peter trago saliva y asintió tratando de que su mirada enfocara ese rostro. Queriendo darle una bofetada a esa voz en su cabeza que solo lo estaba volviendo loco.** 'Ya me encargue del problema Peter.' **De nuevo esa risa, era frustrante porque el eco la arruinaba en cierta forma. El chico sacudió su cabeza tratando de destapar sus oídos y solo volvió a escuchar otra vez esa risa.**

'No es… no es divertido James…' **Dijo Peter con una sonrisa mirando de nuevo el cabello. Parpadeo una vez… otra vez… y a la tercera sus ojos por fin cedieron un poco enfocando lentamente esos colores.** 'Ja…' **Peter arrugo la frente al distinguir maso menos unos armazones frente a él.** '¿Ja...' **Parpadeo un poco mas y lo vio.** 'James…' **La voz de Peter sonó decepcionada al ver a un chico de apenas once años frente a él.**

'Sí Peter, soy yo. James.' **James Sirius le sonrió de oreja a oreja.** 'Ya… sé que mi prima tiene ese grado insoportable.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros. Peter bajo la mirada pensando en la voz de su cabeza.** '¿Estas bien? ¡Chicos! Lorcan, creo que no esta bien.' **James grito. Peter cerró los ojos siendo aturdido por el pequeño James.**

'Lorcan esta ocupado con Dominique.' **Louis le dijo mientras que estaba junto a su hermana que se encontraba avergonzada, mientras Lorcan a revisaba.**

'Domitonta ya tuvo mucho tiempo con Lorcan! Es el turno de Peter!' **James se levanto para defender al Gryffindor.**

'ya déjame en paz Lorcan y ve con él.' **Dominique lo detuvo, Lorcan miro su mano impresionado del calor que aun destellaba de su piel. Dominique notó su mirada y quito su mano de inmediato de la muñeca del chico, para esconderla lejos de su hermano. Lo menos que quería era que Louis notara que había algo extraño en ella.** 'Ve con Peter…' **Le dijo ruda pero después lo miro y recordó lo mal que lo había pasado cuando le corto su cabello. Y verlo aquí ayudándola otra vez, la hizo sentirse mal.** '…por favor.' **La chica ablando la voz, entendiendo un poco que Lorcan era irónicamente menos fenómeno de lo que ella se sentía ahora. Lorcan la miro y asintió en corto. Dominique se sonrojo y solo desvió la mirada.**

'Domi… ¿estas bien?' **Louis le dijo acercándose. Dominique se levanto en un impulso.**

'¡Estoy bien!' **La chica le dijo algo molesta en un intento de ocultar lo que pasaba, intentando alejar a su hermanito.**

'Pero…' **Louis la miro confundido.** 'Lorcan tuvo que atraparte porque estabas a punto de…'

'solo me tropecé.' **Dijo la pelirroja sin mirarlo porque sabia en el fondo que Louis no era tan iluso como parecía. Si se lo proponía el chico podría ser brillante.** 'Pero como siempre ustedes están haciendo todo un drama.'

'es que te veías rara…' **Louis dijo tratando de acercarse.** '¿Qué le estabas haciendo a Peter?' **Louis pregunto valiente sin importarle si su hermana estaba molesta.**

'No me toques.' **Dijo la chica fastidiada.** 'si quieres molestar a alguien, ve y encárgate de tus tontos amigos. Solo déjame en paz.' **Dijo la chica caminando lejos de ahí.**

'Pero… ¡Dominique!' **Louis la siguió y Dominique se giro para hablarle claro.**

'¡Te dije que me dejes en paz! No tienes porque cuidarme! ¡Primero aprende a cuidarte a ti mismo!' **Louis se detuvo y arrugo la frente algo molesto.** '¡No eres mas que una molestia Louis! ¡Eres igual de molesto que tu hermana! ¿¡Por qué no simplemente me dejan en paz!? ¿No ven que no quiero tenerlos cerca?' **Louis abrió la boca pero Dominique lo cayo de inmediato.** '¡Alejate de mi monstruo!' **El rubio se quedo paralizado al escuchar su voz diferente, al ver sus ojos de otro color que no eran los de su hermana. Dominique reacciono y se tapo la boca nerviosa, respiro agitada sintiéndose terrible por la carita de su hermanito pero…** 'Louis… yo…' **no sabía decir lo siento.** 'Yo no…' **No podía. Miro a los demás y todos la miraban extrañados.** 'yo…' **comenzó a sentir la presión. No podría, no podría soportarlo si todos se enteraban de lo que era. Tenía que irse… miró el rostro de Lorcan y desvió la mirada para irse de ahí.** 'Solo déjame en paz.'

'pero…' **Louis la miro e intento seguirla pero Lorcan lo detuvo, señalando el techo del castillo.**

'es el clima... cada día es mas frió.' **El Ravenclaw dijo mirando las esquinas del castillo algo apenado.**

'ella es mi hermana…' **Dijo Louis mirándola alejarse de ahí con tristeza. Dominique solo se abrazo así misma avergonzada y sintiéndose terrible por dos cosas; haberle hablado así a Louis y haberle echo eso a Peter.**

'Tengo que controlarlo… Tengo que desaparecer a esa cosa.' **Dijo la chica con los ojos llorosos. Mordió su labio y trato de ocultarse de la vista de todos. Por primera vez en su vida quería desaparecer ante la vista de todos.** 'Lysander…' **Dijo la chica recordando aquella platica que ambos habían tenido.** 'él sabe como desaparecerla… él me lo dijo.'

'¿Dom?' **Dominique se quedo estática y abrió los ojos mirando a Alice Longbottom con pavor.** '¿Dom estas bien?' **La chica asintió.** '¿Segura? Estas…' **La chica acerco su mano hacía su frente pero Dominique se alejo instintivamente porque ella seguía sintiendo la caliente temperatura que aun había en ella.** 'Dom…' **Alice la miro preocupada.** '¿Lysander te hizo algo?' **Dominique la miro y negó.** 'Escucha, la última vez que te vi con él estabas mal lucías así…'

'No sé de que hablas.' **Dijo Dominique con voz apretada. Alice la miro y bufo.**

'Dominique, soy tu amiga.' **La Longbottom le dijo con algo de fuerza.** 'se cuando te ves mal, se reconocer al menos eso. ¿Te hizo algo? Sabes que puedo partirle la cara si quiero… O Teddy puede hacerlo.' **Alice dijo con una sonrisa.**

'No.' **Dominique le dijo.** 'Estoy… solo estoy cansada.' **Alice levanto una ceja.** 'Los deberes y… no sé…' **Dijo la chica cruzando los brazos y hundiéndose en ellos. Alice la miro y suspiro, sabia que había algo mas pero simplemente no quería decírselo.**

'aléjate de él Dom.' **Alice volvió a intentarlo y Dominique suspiro.**

'Alice, tengo suficiente con Teddy y Victoire gracias.' **Alice trago saliva al sentirse un poco atacada por la chica.** 'Además Alice te lo he dicho mas de una vez. Tengo todo bajo control.' **Le dijo mirándola con esos fríos ojos.** 'Scamander es solo un entretenimiento, lo tengo controlado. Él no podría hacerme nada.' **Dijo abriendo y cerrando sus manos.**

'Dom…'

'No Alice, créeme. Nada.'

 **Alice miro sospechosa los ojos azul brillante que Dominique de pronto portaba.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿Qué hiciste que?' **Teddy le pregunto con el cabello rojizo a un James Sirius que sonreía con los brazos cruzados.** 'James no es gracioso.' **Ted trato de que le tomara importancia pero James Sirius se sentía en las nubes.**

'mejor ve al grano.' **James le recomendó proyectándose mucho en ese niño, que solo lo miro y rodo los ojos.**

'¡No puedes quitarle su trabajo a Lorcan!' **Teddy lo miro severo pero James Sirius solo levanto su dedo índice para detenerlo.** 'lleva años…' **Entonces Ted cayo en cuenta que él tampoco sabía nada de trabajo de Lorcan.** 'meses… ¡tiempo! Tiempo haciendo eso como para que creas que es otro de tus caprichos que puedes comprar…'

'¿Dónde he escuchado eso?' **Peter dijo aun sobando su cabeza.**

'no se lo quite… ni pienso quitárselo.' **Dijo James mirando a Lorcan que estaba junto con Sirius y Zlatan.** 'soy accionista, patrocinador, inversionista y amigo de Lorcan y su investigación.' **Teddy arrugo la frente y negó en corto sabiendo que esto sería un largo drama.**

'¡James tardaste tres meses en poder correr junto a Canuto porque te daba miedo!' **Sirius miro a James y este solo sonrió.** '¿Ahora me dices que te interesan las criaturas mágicas?'

'¡Yo no le tenía miedo a Canuto, Teddy!' **James Sirius negó rojo de las mejillas mientras escuchaba a sus primos burlarse de él.**

'Lo sabía…' **Remus le murmuro a Peter que aun se encontraba algo pálido.** 'toda esta escuela y la imagen del idiota mas grande del mundo, para terminar siendo una mascota.' **Peter sonrió pero Sirius solo bufo.**

'Cierra la boca Lunático.' **Remus rió volviendo a mirar a Ted y a James Sirius.**

'él… yo era muy pequeño para jugar con él.' **James Sirius contesto sonrojado. Ted cruzo los brazos y alzo una ceja mirándolo desafiante.** 'Basta Lup…'

'¡Shhhh!' **Ted lo detuvo y James Sirius solo abrió los ojos asustado del repentino cambio de color en la cabellera de su hermano mayor.**

'¡Oh vamos deja que hable!' **James dijo juguetón. Teddy lo miro y negó para volver a mirar a James Sirius.**

'Vas a romper ese contrato…' **Dijo mirando el pergamino que Louis tenía en las manos.** '¿en que momento hicieron un contrato? ¿Por qué hicieron esto?' **Ted dijo confundido, sabía que a James Sirius nunca le habían interesado las criaturas mágicas, ni a él ni a ninguno de los otros Weasley.**

'Ellos.' **Fred señalo a Sirius y a James. Ambos chicos se miraron entre si y alzaron una ceja para terminar sonriendo.**

'aquí vamos de nuevo…' **Peter dijo mirando a sus amigos, que solo sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Peter los miro un poco mas y solo agacho la mirada.**

 _ **Peter… recuerda nuestra platica.**_

 **Peter trago saliva y recargo su cabeza en la pared aun cansado. Remus lo miro y despeino su cabello, Peter sonrió débilmente y se recargo en su hombro.**

'¿hay alguna… ¿me explican?' **Ted señalo al grupo de niños que ahora estaban delante de Lorcan.** 'ahora.'

'no nos hables así.' **Sirius dijo rudamente.**

'al menos pídelo por favor.' **James alzo una ceja sonriendo de lado.**

'Hablen' **Dijo Ted en definitiva, abriendo los ojos un poco mas y pintando el cabello de un verde menta.**

'eres como ese gusano extraño que encontramos en el bosque la última vez…' **Dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos mirando su cabello.** 'Era gordo, feo e inútil.' **Ted trono la boca y pinto su cabello naranja, oscureciéndose mas.**

'Solo los motivamos un poco.' **James termino la discusión de esos dos. James señalo al grupo de chicos, que solo sonrieron asintiendo al mismo tiempo. Teddy arrugo la frente al verlos tan coordinados, eso era mas aterrador.** 'ellos tenían esas cosas de bromas…'

'…y es prometedor. O al menos lo era hasta que supimos que era el negocio de la familia.' **Sirius habló de inmediato que James termino. Peter rodo los ojos y sintió que le regresaba el dolor de cabeza.**

'¿a ese grado llega tu trauma?' **Dijo Remus en un tono burlesco. James y Sirius rieron.**

'Solo creímos que sería… ¿Cómo le dicen ustedes?' **James busco por una palabra moderna.** '"Cool".' **Remus alzo una ceja arrugando la frente al escuchar a sus dos amigos decir la palabra con la misma coordinación de siempre.**

'eso fue ridículo.' **Remus dijo y Peter rió ante la honesta brutalidad que su amigo estaba teniendo.**

'sería bueno que encontraran su propio camino.' **Sirius dejo caer los hombros sin importancia.** 'digo ¿porque seguir un camino trazado cuando puedes crear el tuyo? ¿cierto?' **Dijo Sirius mirando a James, James asintió. Remus y Peter se miraron entre si aguantando la risa.**

'Además, Lorcan estuvo de acuerdo.' **Teddy miro molesto a James Sirius, era peor cuando se unía a los merodeadores.** 'Él dijo que sí, Teddy.' **Señalo a Lorcan que solo abrazaba su cuaderno con una mirada de horror y culpa. Teddy se apiado del chico, haciendo su cabello menta y suspiro rendido.**

'Lorcan…' **Lorcan miro a Teddy y agacho la cabeza. Sirius miro molesto a Teddy.**

'Esta bien Ravee, no tienes porque sentirte mal.' **Sirius le dijo de inmediato y Lorcan lo miro para sonreír levemente.**

'Cierto.' **Teddy continuo y Lorcan lo miro con esos enormes ojos azules de conejito perdido. Hasta Remus se enterneció del Ravenclaw.** 'Todo esto no es tu culpa.' **Miro de reojo a Sirius ¬¬**

'No es malo después de todo…' **El licántropo dijo tratando de ayudar a Lorcan.** 'mientras ellos cumplan con su parte.' **Dijo señalando a los niños y los pequeños asintieron al mismo tiempo mirando a Teddy, que solo los miro con seriedad.**

'Además… Teddy, yo voy a cuidarlo.' **Lucy le dijo a Teddy, que la miro y pintó su cabello de color menta mientras sus ojos se pintaban purpura. Lucy sonrió al verlo.**

'Lucy… Linda, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces con ellos?' **Dijo Teddy entre risas. Lucy miro de reojo a sus primos molesta y los chicos solo rieron. Teddy los miro serio y los cuatro Gryffindor detuvieron las risas.**

'Yo…' **Lucy miro hacía Lorcan y se sonrojo de inmediato. Teddy alzo una ceja y siguió la mirada para encontrarse con la imagen del Ravenclaw que al parecer no notaba los iluminados ojos de la pequeña.** 'Tropecé con él.' **Dijo Lucy en un suspiro. Ted arrugo la frente y se levanto mirando con conflicto a Lorcan.**

'Si… ehmm… bueno…' **Teddy rasco su nuca y miro a la niña.** 'ahora de verdad creo que esto es un problema.' **Dijo mirando a Lorcan. Todos los niños replicaron.**

'Pero Lucy no es un cavernicolaaaa…' **Louis dijo con voz cansada. Teddy los miro y rio divertido.**

'Definitivamente.' **Teddy dijo mirando a la niña.** 'Pero…' **Miro a Lorcan y dudo, porque no podía odiarlo como a todos los ex novios de Dominique o Victoire. No, Lorcan era un buen chico y era su amigo.**

'Déjate de estupideces Gusarajo.' **Sirius le dijo con los brazos cruzados y con un tono que trajo a Teddy de vuelta a la tierra.** 'A mi me parece, que es una excelente idea.' **Miro a Lorcan que solo parpadeo que por primera vez sonrió.** 'Necesitas ayuda para completar eso.' **Señalo el cuaderno amarillo.**

'Es Eddy, tonto.' **Sirius miro hacía atrás para encontrarse con la reencarnación de su mejor amigo, pero esta no parecía agradarle del todo.**

'¿Eddy?' **Sirius miro a Lorcan y este solo abrazo su cuaderno y trago saliva avergonzado. Sirius lo miro y sacudió su cabeza.**

'Sí, Eddy.' **Freddy dijo emocionado.** 'Es genial de hecho.' **Sirius pudo notar una sonrisa tímida en los labios de Ravenclaw.** '¡tiene dibujos de dragones y criaturas voladoras!' **El pelirrojo hizo muecas y actuó como si fuera una de esas temibles bestias, todos rieron con excepción de Lorcan que solo miro asombrado a Fred.**

'No son solo dibujos Fred.' **Lucy dijo en una pose inteligente, que hizo que todos los niños rodaran los ojos y se quejaran con fastidio.** 'tiene investigaciones de ellos. Las mas impresionantes que he leído…' **Dijo en un suspiro. Y Ted solo junto sus cejas tratando de controlarse.**

'Pues ya esta.' **James aplaudió.** 'lo único que me pregunto es… ¿Cómo se supone que van a ustedes ayudar a Lorcan?' **James Sirius bufo y lo barrio con la mirada. Remus rió recordando al pequeño James de esa manera.** 'Somos Weasley…' **Señalo a sus primos.** 'Y Potter.' **dijo señalándose con superioridad.**

'Sí, es su pariente.' **Remus murmuro y Peter bufo alzando una ceja.**

'¿aun lo dudabas?' **Remus rió despeinando amigablemente a Peter que solo quito su mano de su cabello y sonrió para mirar a James Sirius pelear con James.**

'…Woah! Nunca dije que no fueras capaz de hacerlo' **James se trato de defender en una absurda pelea donde lo había dejado como el enemigo de la situación.** 'Solo quería saber como…'

'A ti no te importa. Tú no eres mi amigo.' **Remus alzo ambas cejas sintiendo el golpe bajo que seguro James Sirius había provocado en James con sus palabras.** '¡no eres nada de mi!' **James se quedo boquiabierto.**

'No estes tan seguro de eso, niño.' **Sirius le dijo en un tono casi igual de infantil al mini Potter. James Sirius lo miro y lo barrió con la mirada.**

'Otro Deja Vu.' **Peter le dio la razón a Remus.** 'Y yo que creí que no volvería a ver eso.' **Señalo el rostro de fastidio que James Sirius le regalaba a Sirius Black.**

'Sabes que… ya estoy harto.' **Sirius dijo con una pose autoritaria.** 'Voy a decírselo.' **Le advirtió a James y este asintió sintiéndose también algo harto de siempre quedar mal frente a James Sirius.**

'¿decirme? Ustedes no tienen nada que decirme…'

'O solo espera…' **Sirius dijo mirandolo de frente.**

'No, no tienes nada que esperar.' **Teddy dijo empujando a Sirius. Sirius lo miro molesto pero Teddy insistió.** '¿Recuerdan nuestro acuerdo, Wally?'

'deja ese estúpido nombre de una buena vez.' **Sirius dijo molesto.** 'Lo último que quiero escuchar es el nombre de esa mujer que pretendió y fracaso en ser mi madre.'

'No entiendo por que.' **Teddy lo miro con ojos acusadores y Sirius le regreso la misma mirada apática de siempre.** 'como sea, no puedes. No quiero que lo hagas' **Sirius alzo una ceja y miro a James, que solo sonrió.**

'¿No quieres que lo haga? ¿Por qué crees que me interesa una mierda lo que quieras hacer?' **Teddy lo miro y dejo caer los hombros para entre dientes pronunciar.**

'Dijo mierda.' **Louis señalo a Sirius y Zlatan rio. Teddy miro molesto a Sirius. Remus le dio un manotazo al Black y este solo se quejo.**

'Somos… amigos…' **Teddy le dijo entre dientes a Sirius que solo alzo ambas cejas.**

'¿Qué?' **El chico Black pregunto algo noqueado por lo que creía haber escuchado. Teddy gruño y rodo los ojos.**

'Somos amigos.' **Dijo el chico con una voz algo malhumorada.** 'Tienes que apoyarme y ayudarme.' **Sirius hizo un gesto de horror mientras que James asentía aplaudiéndole la forma en la que había logrado sacar de su papel a su mejor amigo; Sirius Black.**

'sí, definitivamente.' **Dijo el Potter en un tono cómico.**

'¡No!' **Sirius dijo pero una vez que miro a todos sus amigos sonriéndole a Teddy, supo que era inevitable.** '¿Por qué?'

'Porque es genial.' **Dijo Peter**

'Es un metamorfomago.' **James despeino ese cabello color magenta, que poco a poco se azulaba.**

'Y es la única persona que nos ha ayudado hasta ahora.' **Remus dijo y los niños se quejaron.** 'tienen razón, ustedes también son nuestros amigos.'

'¡No, Remus!' **Sirius dijo quejándose.** 'Somos un grupo reducido y exclusivo, de personas que…'

'¡Yey, ahora todos somos amigos!' **Louis lo cayo abrazándolo a manos llenas, Sirius lo miro y sintió un conflicto dentro de él. Miro a Remus y este sonrió con una mueca algo despiadada.**

'Te odio.' **fue todo lo que leyó de los labios de Sirius mientras que acariciaba la melena rubia de Louis.** 'De acuerdooo… no diré nada…' **Miro a James Sirius que solo le volteo el rostro. El Black resoplo y miro a James.** 'Pero eso no significa que no quiera hacerlo.'

'pero significa que acepta que somos amigos.' **Remus le dijo a Teddy y Teddy le sonrió de vuelta divertido.**

'Hey, ustedes dos. Basta.' **Sirius les llamo la atención y Remus asintió desviando la mirada de Teddy que solo sonrió e hizo su cabello azul.**

'oh dejalos, acaban de ganar una partida.' **James dijo recargándose en la pared.** 'eso va ayudar a que se fortalezca ese vinculo.' **Remus miro a James con una cara de aguafiestas, mientras que James Sirius miro a Remus algo preocupado.** 'a este paso van a terminar descubriendo son mas que amigos…'

'¡James!' **Sirius y Remus dijeron al mismo tiempo. James solo rió y levanto las manos.**

'Familia… familia quise decir…' **James dijo entre risas. Señalando a Teddy y a Remus. Teddy miro a Remus y solo sonrió algo emocionado por primera vez escuchar esa palabra en un mismo contexto que Remus.**

'Ya quisiera.' **Dijo Sirius barriendo con la mirada a Teddy que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la mirada despectiva del Black. James rió y se tapo la boca cuando Sirius lo miro serio.**

'olvide que seguías sensible.' **James le dijo al chico Black.** 'Además Wally, no debería sorprenderte nada de esta época. Alice y Frank lo hicieron…'

'Chsssst!' **Sirius lo detuvo con un rostro tenso.** 'No toquemos ese tema de nuevo.' **Remus miro a Sirius y bufo.** 'Lo que menos quiero es hablar de cómo Alice…'

'De ella no hablas!' **James Sirius le dijo señalándolo y Sirius solo cerro la boca aguantando con dificultad un juramente para ese niño. Termino cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro.** 'No puedes hablar de Alice… ni tu!' **Señalo a James, que solo rodo los ojos y asintio.** 'Ella es mi chica.' **Remus levanto una ceja y sonrio ante la seguridad de las palabras del niño.**

'woah…' **Dijo mirando a James.** 'Solo un consejo…' **Remus se agacho para estar al nivel de James Sirius.** 'No la agobies demasiado. Un pequeño "hola" a veces es mejor que los fuegos artificiales…'

'Te lo dije.' **Freddy cantó con los brazos cruzados y mirando a James Sirius como un vencedor. James y Sirius rieron imaginando la escena.**

'Los fuegos estuvieron increíbles…' **el pequeño de Gryffindor dijo en una pose altiva.**

'James… diez lechuzas murieron esa noche.' **Teddy dijo a un lado de James Sirius que solo dejo caer los hombros. Los demás merodeadores rieron, Remus incluido.** 'y Alice se cambio el nombre por una semana.' **Dijo Ted ahora mas para molestar a James Sirius, que solo resoplo.**

'Creo que eso de la modestia, simplemente no lo llevas en la sangre…' **Remus despeino cariñosamente a James Sirius que sorprendentemente no se disgusto ante el gesto. Incluso rio y eso sorprendió a todos, incluso a Ted.**

'Oye James…' **Teddy miro al niño extrañado y James Sirius solo rio entendiendo. Dejo caer los hombros.**

'No lo sé.' **Dijo el niño mirando a Remus.** 'es Lunático.' **Señalo a Remus y este solo abrió los ojos mirando algo alarmado a Teddy.** 'y según Eddy…' **Miro a Lorcan que solo sonrió mirando su cuaderno amarillo.** 'Dice que los hombres lobo necesitan mostrar sus emociones.' **Remus cerro la boca y se levanto para tallar sus manos entre sus túnicas algo incomodo por la conversación.**

'¿De verdad?' **Teddy pregunto interesado. James Sirius asintió mas animado ahora que veía a Teddy interesado.**

'Si, dice que conforme se acerca la luna, es difícil para el estuche controlar sus cambios de humor.' **Remus miro de reojo a Sirius y este solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'No siempre.' **Dijo Remus interrumpiendo. Todos voltearon a verlo y Remus sintio algo de pánico escénico.** 'algunos de los estuches… solemos ser algo… necios.' **Dijo Remus señalándose en una forma torpe pero adorable ante los ojso de lso demás.** 'me incluyo.' **Dijo el chico finalmente ante el silencio.**

'Lo sabia! El era diferente Lorcan!' **Freddy le dijo a Lorcan que asintió mirando embobado a Remus.**

'si… apuesto a que no sobreviviría en una manada de hombres lobo.' **Dijo James acercándose a su amigo.**

'y que bueno.' **Dijo Sirius recargándose en Remus que solo le sonrió.**

'si, que bueno.' **Remus dijo en un tono aliviado pero deshaciéndose de Sirius.**

'Si, si, sí…' **James Sirius se metió entre Remus y Sirius.** 'Entonces, ¿puedo hacerlo?' **Le dijo en una pose enfadada y abriendo los brazos a un Teddy que seguia mirando a su padre. El metamorfomago lo miro y resoplo haciendo volar su fleco que había crecido de un momento a otro.**

'No es como si tuviera otra opción.' **Dijo con fastidio para después sonreírle, James Sirius sonrio y miro de inmediato a sus amigos.**

'¡Genial!' **Dijeron los cuatro.** 'No puedo esperar a saber que animales son esos tontos de Slytheri…'

'¡Teddy!' **Lucy le grito a Teddy que atendió de inmediato.** 'Ellos solo quieren utilizar el trabajo de Lorcan para molestar a la gente.'

'Woah! **' Remus rodo los ojos cuando James y Sirius aplaudieron orgullosos.** 'Te dije que tenía talento.' **Dijo James señalándose.**

'Pues como no, lo lleva en el nombre… el segundo nombre.' **Peter los miro y solo rodo los ojos con fastidio, aun seguía algo débil y no estaba de humor para aguantar la actitud de sus amigos.**

'Dejen de ser idiotas.' **Remus les dijo y Peter solo levanto la mirada para sonreír agradeciendo que Remus estuviera despierto para escuchar esos comentarios que quería decir pero que por alguna razón sonaban mejor en la voz del licántropo.** 'No se supone que tengan que alentarlos.' **Dijo Remus señalando a los pequeños. James y Sirius miraron también y luego de nuevo al licántropo.**

'No puedes detener a un tornado con un "no", Remus ya deberías de saberlo.' **Sirius le dio un manotazo en el hombro.**

'Cierto.' **Freddie señalo a Sirius dándole la razón. Teddy miro a Sirius y pinto su cabello naranja.** 'Además Teddy ya nos dio permiso Lucy.'

'Si, fea no te metas.' **James Sirius la barrio de pies a cabeza. Lucy se avergonzó frente a todos por la forma en la qe James Sirius la trataba.**

'¡James!' **James Sirius se enderezo cuando escucho como dos voces idénticas lo reprendieron. Levanto la mirada y vio a su hermano mayor y a…**

'No es ese, te equivocaste…' **James trato de tranquilizar a Remus manoteando su hombro. Remus miro a Teddy y solo dio un paso atrás sabiendo que lo había hecho por costumbre.**

'Lo siento… tu…'

'No…' **Teddy se sonrojo y le dio la oportunidad, Remus negó sonrojándose.** 'lo siento… el nombre yo…'

'de verdad no tengo problema.' **James Sirius miro de reojo a Teddy…**

'¿vas a dejar que un desconocido me regañe?'

'Él no es un desconocido James.' **Teddy lo regaño.** 'Él es…' **Miro de nuevo a Remus y le sonrió. Remus solo suspiro nervioso y se puso junto a Sirius que solo lo miro extrañado.**

'¿Todo bien?'

'Cierra la boca...' **Remus le murmuro. Mientras que James reía.**

'No es lo que crees Lunático…' **James dijo entre risas despeinando pero Remus no podía dejar de pensar en esas visiones, así que solo asintió.** 'Teddy solo…'

'Es increible que fueras a dejar que un extraño me regañara, Teddy. Eres mi hermano mayor, se supone que tienes que defenderme no dejar que me ataquen.' **James Sirius abrió los brazos mirando desesperado a Teddy. Teddy desperto y miro de nuevo al Potter.**

'Ehp-Ehp… alto tornado.' **Le embarro su mano en el rostro.** 'Ni creas que tu drama hizo que se me olvidara lo que Lucy dijo.' **James gruño y miro de nuevo de mala gana a Lucy.**

'¡Ella no sabe nada Teddy! Solo se la pasa quejándose todo el tiempo!' **Lucy le saco la lengua.**

'Eso no es cierto Teddy.' **La niña abrazo a Teddy y el Hufflepuff miro desaprobatoriamente a James. El Potter se quejo.**

'¡Solo esta actuando!' **James Sirius y Sirius dijeron al mismo tiempo. James Sirius lo miro extrañado mientras que Louis les aplaudió creyendo que era solo un juego mas.**

'¿te estas burlando de mí?' **James Sirius le pregunto molesto a Sirius.** 'esto es serio, esa niña siempre esta tratándonos de hacer la vida imposible y te inventa cosas Teddy, te las inventa para que nos regañes.'

'como si eso lo fuera a parar…' **Peter murmuro y solo los merodeadores rieron.**

'¡Eso no es cierto! Teddy, yo los escuche!' **Lucy los señalo.** 'Le va ayudar para saber la debilidad de los demás, Lorcan dijo que sabiendo el animal de cada persona se pueden intuir esas cosas…' **Lucy miro a Lorcan y suspiro. Teddy pinto su cabello de purpura al mirar a la pequeñita.**

'entonces Lucy…' **El Hufflepuff la llamo y Lucy parpadeo para concentrarse de nuevo.**

'¿Ves? Ni siquiera sabe de lo que habla.' **James Sirius dijo cruzado de brazos.** 'Es mentira… todo! Todo. Mentirosa.'

'No me digas mentirosa. Tu eres el que está mintiendo, yo te escuche…' **Lucy se volvió a defender.**

'Pero no solo por eso lo vamos ayudar.' **Por fin Zlatan habló poniéndose a lado de Lorcan. Al sentir las miradas de todos se cohibió.** 'yo… ehm… él…' **Miro a Lorcan y Lorcan le sonrió tímidamente. El Lestrange parpadeo y asintió con valor en la mirada.** 'él es nuestro amigo.' **Lorcan levanto la mirada a Sirius y este solo le mando una mirada para que se tranquilizara. Lorcan asintió y miro a Zlatan.** 'es importante para él… entonces… es importante para nosotros… somos amigos.' **Dijo mirando a Teddy para después desviar la mirada. Teddy corroboro en James y los demás Weasley y estos asintieron.**

'Sí, claro…' **Dijo Teddy sin creerles a los de su familia.** 'Escucha.' **Señalo a James.** 'si estoy aceptando es por ese niño gótico.' **Zlatan parpadeo sorprendido y sonrió mirando a Lorcan que solo le agradeció con la mirada.** 'te mantendré vigiado Potter…' **James sonrió al escuchar su apellido. Miro a Remus y solo recordó la forma en la que se divertían de pequeños y el momento en el que Remus adquirió ese rol autoritario con ellos.**

'tienen el mismo tono.' **Dijo James para si mismo. Peter lo escucho y arrugo la frente extrañado del comentario de su amigo.**

'ahora, vuelvan a clases.' **Dijo Ted acariciando el cabello de Lucy.** 'Los cinco.' **Dijo señalando a todos los de primero, que miraron a Lorcan.** 'Oigan, tengo que hablar con él. tengo que advertirle como tratar con ustedes pixies…'

'Dragones.' **Freddie le corrigió y Ted rió asintiendo.** 'Somos dragones no lo olvides tutti frutti.' **Le guiño y Teddy cambió el color de cabello ante el apodo. Todos rieron.**

'Andando bestias…' **Dijo empujando a Freddie, que solo rio y corrió directo a su siguiente clase.**

'Hasta luego socio.' **Dijo Freddie despidiéndose de Lorcan.**

'Adios Lo-Lor…' **Louis le dijo antes de seguir a su primo y tropezar después. Peter lo ayudo a levantarse.**

'Nos vemos Lorcan.' **Dijo Zlatan sonriéndole, Lorcan le sonrio tambien agradecido.**

'¿Qué esperas James? Largo.' **Teddy le dijo al Potter. El pequeño miro a Teddy y bufo.**

'Tengo que estar presente, soy el accionista mayoritario y…'

'No le has dado nada aun…' **Teddy le dijo.**

'Mi apoyo.' 'además, ¿de verdad se quieren ir?' **Los chicos se detuvieron y miraron parpadeando a James Sirius.**

'Lo va hacer…' **Peter le dijo a Remus y este solo asintio.** 'va hacer eso que él hace…' **Dijo mirando a James de reojo que sonreía junto con Sirius.** 'que ellos…' **Remus miro preocupado a Peter que se veía algo triste.**

'estamos todos juntos. Este es el momento perfecto para continuar con eso.' **Dijo señalando a Lorcan.**

'Oye!' **Lucy le replico molesta. James Sirius rodo los ojos.**

'Con Eddy, me refería a Eddy.' **Corrigio.** 'No molestaría a Lorcan.' **Teddy arrugo la frente y su cabello se hizo menta al escuchar a James. Él no perdería lo oportunidad de burlarse de alguien… siempre le había gustado hacer reír a los demás y sentirse importante pero ahora…** 'además Lucy no molestes.'

'Ah no… sí quieres hacer esto maniaco, Lucy tiene que ser del equipo.' **Lucy sonrió y James hizo una cara de horror.'**

'Pero Teddyyyyyyyyyyyy….' **Teddy dejo caer los hombros sin importarle.**

'es mi última palabra.' **James Sirius bufo y se cruzo de brazos molesto.** 'oye, tiene que tener a alguien con la delicadeza suficiente y neuronas para hacer aterrizar todas sus ideas. Además piensa en Lorcan, ustedes cuatro lo harían trizas…' **Lorcan trago saliva y solo se abrazo a ese cuaderno.**

'Lo siento… no soy bueno… con los humanos.' **Dijo Lorcan apenado. Sirius lo miro y sonrio de lado.**

'Eres brillante Ravee.' **Remus le sonrio burlon, le parecía demasiado extraña esa pose amable.**

'¿Ravee? ¿puedo decirte Ravee?' **Louis le dijo y Lorcan miro a Sirius y sonrió asintiendo. Porque por alguna razón y sin comprender realmente porque Sirius lo llamaba así, ese apodo lo hacia sentir parte de algo.** 'Ravee.' **Louis repitió alegre.**

'tienen que ir a clases…' **Teddy les recordó.**

'Oh vamos!' **James lo interrumpio.** 'Tienen meses para ir a clases, un día no les vendrá nada mal.' **Dijo James dejando caer los hombros.** 'al menos celebremos que finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo.' **Dijo James señalándolos a todos.**

'cierto.' **Los de primero le dieron la razón a James. Y Ted solo suspiro.**

'toma esta oportunidad para integrarnos.' **James dejo caer lo hombros. Teddy sonrió y miro a los pequeños con seriedad.**

'De acuerdooooo…' **Los pequeños gritaron.** 'pero si alguien les dice algo…'

'Le diremos que fue el Premio Anual.' **Dijo James Sirius inteligente.** 'Tenemos que tener privilegios contigo.'

'Como digas renacuajo.' **Teddy lo despeino.** 'con que tus padres no se enteren.'

'No van a saber nada… al menos no por mi.' **Dijo mirando de reojo a Lucy. Teddy lo detuvo, era demasiado su rencor con la niña.** '¿entonces vamos a ver al calamar gigante? Yo creo que Harvey O'Donell es uno de ellos.' **Los pequeños de primero con excepción de Lucy rieron ante el comentario de James.**

'¿El calamar?' **Lorcan hablo quedo y sorprendido. Teddy asintió pero al ver su rostro preocupado se detuvo.** '¿Hay algún problema?' **Dijo Ted deteniendo a James Sirius que no comprendía nada. Lorcan miro a Teddy y a los pequeños, mordió su labio (Lucy suspiro largo con una sonrisota en sus labios.) y escondió su mano.**

'Ravee, el clima es perfecto hoy.' **Sirius le dijo, pero Lorcan aun tenía la bufanda alrededor del cuello.** 'No traes guantes por algo. No tengas miedo, estamos aquí.' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros. Lorcan lo miro y después a Teddy que asintió.**

'Ya escuhaste al niño gotico…'

'¡Zlatan!' **James Sirius le corrigió y Teddy lo despeino para molestarlo.** '¡Ted!' **Todos rieron.**

'¿Vienes?' **Dijo Teddy sonriéndole a Lorcan. El chico sonrió y solo dio un ultimo vistazo a su cuaderno para convencerse.**

'Si.' **Dijo el Ravenclaw. Teddy asinió y le cedió el paso.**

'Aléjate de él o vas a transformarlo en algo parecido a tu cabello…' **Teddy le dijo a James Sirius que solo lo miro boquiabierto, cuando vio a Teddy correr supo que estaba jugando y fue tras él.**

'Vas a ver cuando te alcance boggart' **James Sirius dijo entre risas.**

'simpatico…' **James le dijo a Remus que no había dejado de mirar a Teddy. Remus lo miro sin entender porque James hacia esos comentarios aun.** '¿No te parece?' **Remus vacilo mirando correr a Ted, ahora perseguido por un grupo de niños de primero.**

'Yo diría mas bien… torpe.' **Dijo cuando vio a Teddy caer y a James Sirius aprovecharse de eso para encimársele.**

'si también.' **Dijo James entre risas. Remus rió y los siguió.**

'es increíble que ese calamar siga vivo.' **Dijo Sirius sorprendido junto a Lorcan que asintió emocionado.**

'Nunca lo he visto Sirius…' **Sirius lo miro extrañado y bufo.**

'tiene que ser una broma.' **Dijo el chico Black mirando a sus amigos.**

'No de cerca…' **Dijo Lorcan abrazando su cuaderno.** 'Eddy… una vez logro que mostrara un tentáculo pero… estaba lejos y…'

'¡Oh! Ravee, debiste de haberlo dicho antes.' **Sirius dijo entre risas.** 'Nosotros te haremos ver mas que solo un tentáculo mi amigo.' **Dijo asegurándose de que James estaba con él. James sin dudarlo asintió.** 'Lo hemos visto miles de veces, incluso en nuestra época jugaba con nosotros.' **Lorcan sonrió sorprendido y corroboro con Peter que solo asintió aun débil.**

'Evans…' **James sonrio recordando a Lily jugando en el lago junto a sus amigas, la forma en laque reía y era salpicada por el calamar.**

'No empieces de aguafiestas. Estamos a punto de mostrarle a Lorcan, como vive un merodeador.' **Sirius les dijo.**

'¿Y como se supone que vive?' **Peter le pregunto y Sirius se giro con él mirandolo sorprendido.** 'sí, sigo aquí…' **Dijo Peter en un tono chistoso que oculto lo suficiente su estado de animo.**

'bueno… se supone que lo debes de saber Colagusano.' **Sirius le reprimió.**

'Ya dejalo en paz.' **Remus le dijo sintiendo desde hace rato el estado de Peter.** 'Solo sigue con tu circo…'

'No es un circo Lunático, no te dejes convencer por esa carcasa dura e irracional.' **Dijo Sirius señalando a Remus.** 'ese idiota tambien es un orgulloso merodeador.' **Remus rió y asintió** 'Pero bueno, como decia… nosotros tomamos, nos divertimos, rompemos las reglas, creamos nuevas reglas, somos leales…'

'y rápidos en todo.' **James añadió. Sirius chasque la boca y negó.**

'No en el sexo.' **James lo empujo y Remus negó sabiendo que no tenia remedio.** 'Pero en lo demás somos casi invencibles.'

'Casi…' **Peter murmuro.**

'creí que habías dicho que somos un grupo…' **Remus aclaro la voz para imitarlo.** 'Reducido y exclusivo de personas.' **Lorcan miro maravillado la perfecta imitación de Remus.** 'gracias.' **Miro al Ravenclaw que negó.**

'Sí también eso…' **Dijo Sirius sonriendo de lado.** 'Pero lo mas importante Ravee…' **James miro a Sirisu y sonrio guarro.**

'es que nuestras intenciones no son buenas.' **James dijo con el tono de voz perfecto para la ocasión. Peter levanto la mirada y Remus ya lo miraba sonriéndole de lado. El chico trago saliva y por un momento dejo a lado su humor, lo dejo para dejarse arrastrar por ese momento que estaban viviendo con sus amigos.**

 _Te van a olvidar luego, no ahora… ahora eres parte de esto._

'adoro esa frase.' **Dijo Sirius mirando el cielo.**

'Es buena…' **Peter dijo y Sirius lo miro para atraerlo y abrazarlo.**

'Sigue pálido.' **Remus le recordó pero Sirius le mostro que Peter reía. Finalmente lo solto y le rubio termino a lado de James que le sonrió para después mirar a lo lejos el lago.**

'Sirius…' **Sirius se detuvo para escucharlo. Lorcan lo miro y le sonrió mirando a los otros merodeadores.** 'Creo que ya lo estoy entendiendo…' **Lorcan dijo y Sirius arrugo la frente tardando un poco para entender.**

'y aun no viene lo mejor Ravee.' **Dijo Sirius abrazándolo con un brazo para alcanzar a sus amigos y perderse entre ese aroma a libertad, juventud y travesuras realizadas.**

 **OOoOO**

'okay… tenemos que hacer varios cambios en…' **El equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw miraban con algo de intriga al nuevo capitán del equipo; Lysander Scamander. Él no era el problema, la verdad es que les agradaba a la mayoría de los Ravenclaw. El problema o la intriga era su aspecto y su muy extraña desconcentración. Y quizá en otra ocasión no hubiera tenido mucha relevancia, pero después de la paliza que habían sufrido, la actitud de Lysnder era un gran peligro para los orgullosos Ravenclaw.** '…en el equipo, claro.' **Dijo Lysander sin saber realmente que hacía falta.**

'¿En el equipo enserio?' **Una voz en las gradas hizo que el Ravenclaw cerrara sus notas y suspirara con fastidio.** '¡la parte ofensiva es terrible!' **De nuevo tan desafinada como siempre, una morena se levanto de las gradas y camino hacía el equipo molesta, frustrada y… despeinada también.** 'La defensiva esta fuera de tiempo y el guardían…'

'Largo de aquí Weasley.' **Carmichael habló barriendo de pies a cabeza a Roxanne. Roxanne volteo a ver a Lysander y la verdad es que este no hizo ningún gesto por querer defenderla.**

'Porque no me sorprende…' **La morena dijo entre dientes. Lysander levanto la mirada serio.** 'este equipo va por el mismo camino que…'

'Nos interesaría tu opinión pero… no estas en el quipo así que… sera mejor que te largues.' **De nuevo Carmichael habló y Roxanne lo miro advirtiendo no aguantarse por mas tiempo.**

'Yo debería de estar en este equipo.' **Roxanne dijo enseguida y con seguridad.** 'él lo sabe' **Lysander cerró la libreta de anotación y la miro fastidiado.**

'Largo.' **Le mostro la salida y Roxanne abrió la boca ofendida.** 'No deberías de si quiera estar aquí. Este es un entrenamiento a puerta cerrada y tú…'

'Tengo que hacer de nuevo las pruebas. Tú sabes que me necesitan.' **Dijo la chica señalándose. Lysander no hizo gesto alguno solo la miro frió, como siempre.**

'El entrenamiento termino… EQUIPO.' **Dijo lentamente y Roxanne solo arrugo la frente molesta. No la iba a dejar, no la iba a dejar si quiera intentarlo.**

'Hasta luego aficionada.' **Carmichael le dijo burlón. Roxanne apretó los puños y camino directo hacía él.**

'Rox.' **Taio Chafik la detuvo y negó.** 'No vale la pena. Lo derribaran en el siguiente partido.' **Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa. Roxanne no sonrió, estaba molesta. Molesta con Lysander y también por el comentario de Carmichael.**

'Es que yo puedo Taio.' **Roxanne le dijo desesperada.** 'Es él… él no me deja.' **Dijo Roxanne mirando con rencor a Lysander. Taio suspiro largo y le sonrió dándole a entender que estaba con ella.**

'Solo espero que no sea como Davies.' **Dijo Taio cargando su escoba. Roxanne resoplo.**

'Peor. Al menos Davies no tenía cerebro… él es… Maquiavelo en persona.' **Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos. Taio la miro, dejo su escoba para apretar sus hombros cariñosamente. Roxanne se tensó haciendo a Taio reír con sus gestos.**

'Weasley, solo tú.' **Dijo Taio entre risas. Roxanne rió y sonrió sintiéndose mas tranquila. Tratando de olvidar la negativa personalidad de Lysander.** 'Por cierto…' **Taio tomo su escoba de nuevo y cruzo su brazo por el cuello de la chica mientras ambos caminaban a la salida.** '¿Qué tal pociones?' **Roxanne se quejo echando la cabeza hacía atrás. Taio rió y negó.** 'Slughorn ya fue definitivo Rox.'

'Lo sé…' **La morena dijo con conflicto.** 'es solo que mi tutor, se hace el difícil.' **Dijo la chica pensando en Lorcan.** 'Se esconde de mi.' **Dijo la chica señalándose. Taio la miro de pies a cabeza y alzo ambas cejas.**

'Bueno lo entiendo.' **Roxanne le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo entre risas.** 'además no te preocupes, no eres la única que esta sentenciada.' **Roxanne sonrió aliviada.** 'hay varios chicos que están en la misma situación. Desesperados, como tú.'

'No estoy desesperada.' **Dijo Roxanne con una voz displicente.** 'Ya te dije que tengo todo bajo control.'

'Como digas Weasley.' **Taio dejo caer los hombros.** 'Solo digo que este año Slughorn ha puesto a varios en un nivel extremo.' **Roxanne asintió exageradamente.** 'a tal grado que escuche que hasta están dispuestos a pedirle ayuda al Scamander raro.' **Roxanne no le prestó atención en ese momento, había visto al mencionado Lorcan a lo lejos.** 'creo que hay alguien que ya se arriesgo a pedirle ayuda…' **Taio utilizo una voz de horror al decirlo.** 'Por cierto hablando de rumores… ¿Qué tanto conoces a…?' **Volteo a ver a la morena pero la chica ni le ponía atención y poco a poco se alejaba de él.** '¿Rox?'

'Sí, lo que digas…' **Dijo la morena.** 'Te veo luego Taio.' **Dijo la chica. Taio alzo una ceja, se veía inquieta mas de lo normal.** 'De verdad, neesito ayuda.' **Taio asintió y Roxanne se regreso solo para empujarlo.** 'Te veo en clases.'

'Como digas.' **Taio comenzó a caminar lejos alejándose cada vez mas del campo de Quidditch, que estaba siendo cerrado por el capitán del equipo. Quien portaba un rostro tenso.**

'Lorcan… ¿a quien demonios estas ayudando ahora?' **El Ravenclaw se hablo así mismo, pensando en su hermano.** 'Ni siquiera puedo preguntártelo.' **Dijo el chico triste. Tomo sus cosas y mordió la parte interna de su labio, con un semblante preocupado.** 'Lorcan…' **Dijo acongojado, pensando en una persona.** 'No lo hagas de nuevo.' **Dijo el chico con dolor.** 'No otro chico.' **Dijo tomando sus cosas.** 'No quiero saber… no quiero que repita… no mas Hunter.' **Sentencio. Comenzando a pensar en alguna forma de controlar de nuevo a su hermano. De alejarlo de quien fuera ese chico. Pensó en su conexión, si se acercaba a él podía mostrarle lo preocupado que estaba y…**

 _Lorcan es empático por lo cual podría traerlo de vuelta. Solo necesito que Black no este cerca, necesito que nadie lo confunda para que vuelva conmigo._

 **Pensó en su última discusión. Meditarlo con la almohada hizo que se diera cuenta del mensaje que Sirius le quería dar y aunque una parte de él quería que su hermano volviera a ser como antes…**

 _Eso significaría que… se alejaría de mi. Y… ¿Qué tal si alguien le vuelve hacer daño? ¿Cómo se supone que pueda ayudarlo si no estar cerca de mi? No estoy dispuesto a verlo de nuevo encerrado. Se que parece que soy el enemigo, peor nadie sabe lo espantoso que fue verlo años en ese lugar, rodeado de personas que estan dementes. Verlo perdido por las medicinas… no era lo que quería, no fue mi intención llevarlo a ese grado. Solo quería que olvidara a Hunter. Solo quería que comenzara de nuevo, pero Lorcan no puede… ya no puede empezar de nuevo y su comportamiento solo muestra síntomas de… ¡no quiero que lo busque! No quiero que lo busque en alguien mas… ¡ningún otro chico! Estoy harto de que lo vean como si fuera raro, como si fuera un fenómeno. Si lo dejo… yo… él… va a buscarlo, lo esta haiendo de nuevo… y si saben… si los demás lo saben… no lo van a dejar nunca en paz._

'No.' **Dijo en voz alta a pesar de estar solo.** 'No voy a dejar que se repita. Nada de Hunter… Hunter no va a volver a lastimarte Lorcan.'

'¿Hunter?' **Lysander abrió los ojos nervioso y volteo rápido a verla.** '¿Hunter, Edward Hunter?' **Lysander no contesto.** '¿EL premio anual, Lysander?'

'yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.' **Lysander trato de evadir el tema y camino de regreso al castigo.**

'¿Qué le hiciste?' **Dominique le pregunto directo. Lysander no se detuvo y la pelirroja lo siguio.** '¿Qué le hiciste a Lorcan? ¿Qué le hizo Hunter?'

'¿Crei que no querías hablarme?' **Lysander le dijo sin decir nada mas. Dominique sintió de nuevo el calor bajo su piel y lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano para que entendiera el mensaje.**

'No quiero hacerlo.' **Dijo la chica mirándolo de frente.**

'No voy ayudarte.' **Dijo Lysander quitando su mano. Dominique respiro profundo, la verdad es que no estaba de humor para rogarle a nadie y no era algo que su Veela le iba a permitir.** 'la vez que traate de hacerlo, teníamos un trato y tú lo rompiste.'

'Me chantajeaste. No era un trato después de todo Lysander.' **La voz le comenzaba a cambiar.** 'Hazlo.' **Dijo la chica.** 'No quiero ir a pedírselo a Lorcan.' **Lysander la miro amenazante.** 'no puedo si quiera verlo a la cara.' **Lysander se alegro un poco de eso. Ya era hora de que Dominique le mostrara algo de respeto.** 'Por tu culpa.' **Dijo la chica mirandolo.** 'No debí de cortarle el cabello pero… auch…' **Dijo la chica abrazandose sintiendo el calor recorrer su cuerpo.** 'Lysan… por favor.' **Dijo la chica y Lysander negó.** 'Lysander…' **La chica lo miro.** 'Ayudame… o te prometo que… auch…'

'¿piensas amenazarme? No estas en posición de hacerlo Dominique…' **Lysander le dijo mirándola frió. Dominique lo miro respirando agitadamente.**

'hace cosas…' **Dijo la chica contrabajos. Lysander la miro como si fuera un bicho raro y Dominique solo se quejo sintiendo un abrasador calor recorrerle los huesos.** 'En la gente.' **Dijo la chica sin aliento.** 'En sus mentes…' **Dijo mirandolo, Lysander dejo caer los hombros y se giro cuando vio esos ojos cambiar a un azul mistico. Era tiempo de alejarse.** 'Ve cosas…' **La chica intento una vez mas.** 'cosas que no quieres que vea.' **Dijo amenazante.** 'como… auch… ahhh!' **Dijo la chica encorvándose.**

'No me interesa Dominique.' **Dijo Lysander ya lejos.**

'¿Cómo lo pudiste dejar con él?' **Lysander se quedo estático al escucharla. Era la voz de Dominique cansada, casi muda pero sin titubear.** 'Lo veo…' **Dijo la chica señalando su cabeza con un gesto cansado. Lysander negó.**

'No sé… no sé de lo que hablas.' **Dijo el chico golpeado por las palabras. Dominique rió para después quejarse.**

'Lysander, ella te hizo eso… te… ¡ahh! Lo vio… vio cosas en ti y…' **Dijo mordiendo su labio. Lysander miro a su alrededor para ver si había alguien ahí.** 'San Mungo… y él no deja de gritar… "¡Ayuda, Ayuda Lys… Lys… por favor!" ' **Lysander sintió que el alma se le iba entre las manos al escuchar las palabras de su hermano en la voz de la pelirroja.** 'y esta ahí y estas… estas furioso por el cuaderno… porque no deja de llamarlo… porque no deja de llorar… por… por…' **Dominique se detuvo y lo miro con horror.** 'él… ¿Qué le hizo?'

'¡Ya basta!' **Lysander camina a ella antes de que vea mas. Antes de que todos sus demonios volvieran y decide ayudarla porque eso es mejor. Porque se prometió con Lorcan enterrar eso, eliminarlo y si Dominique lo decía entonces era como si aun estuviera vivo.** 'Escúchame…' **La voz de Lysander era apretada intentando no expresar el enojo que le hacía tener que ayudar a Dominique, porque estaba acorralado. No podía dejar que la pelirroja hablara mas de la cuenta, así que prefería mejor ceder.** 'Escúchame Dominique…' **Le habló en el oído suavemente mientras acariciaba su rojizo cabello.** 'Dominique escucha mi voz. Enfoca mi voz… Enfócala…' **Dominique aspiro una gran bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos tratando de hacer lo que le pedía, lo que fuera para poder evitar de nuevo otro ataque de lo que vivía en ella. Se detesto tanto al ver a Peter debilitado, malherido… ella lo había lastimado y la sola idea la hizo sentir terrible.** 'Ven hacía ella… ignora esos colores…' **Dominique se quejo. Luego le preguntaría como es que sabía que había colores en su mente, luego porque ahora era difícil ignorar esos colores de los que Lysander le había hablado.**

'es mi… momento.' **Lysander arrugo la frente al escuchar otra voz de los labios de la pelirroja.** 'no… quiero… no voy a dejar que me ocultes como a él…' **Lysander se separo de ella y la miro con horror. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados aguatando la abrasadora energía de la Veela.**

'No… yo…' **Lysander titubeo lleno de pánico.** 'Basta…' **el chico dijo de golpe, tomando ambas mejillas de la chica y besándola. La Veela correspondió de inmediato provocándole a Lysander el mismo sentir que le había hecho a Peter. Lysander cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el calor irritante de los labios de la chica, pero poco a poco perdió la noción del tiempo porque comenzó a sentirse débil y chiquito y…**

" _que raro…"_ **su madre se detuvo de la nada y miro las verduras que apenas acaba de cortar.** _"tu hermano no ha salido del baño..."_ **Lysander asintió mirando a su madre que rozó un tottem africano que le habían regalado el año en el que ellos habían nacido.** _"Ya se le habrán duplicado casi todos los nargles que tiene enredados en el cabello con tanta agua caliente…"_ **su madre dijo pero Lysander sabía que era un comentario de relleno para no notar su preocupación.** _"Lorcan…"_ **Dejo la canasta de verduras y limpio sus manos en su vestido mientras se dirigía a la bañera.**

" _No mamá…"_ **Luna se detuvo y miro a su gemelo mayor.** _"No…"_ **No se había podido controlar. Sus ojos se mojaron y su naricita se sonrojo.**

" _¡Lorcan!"_ **Luna subió las escaleras rápido y Lysander quiso alcanzarla pero Luna llegó mucho antes a la puerta del baño.** __ _"¿cielo…? Lorcan, es mami…"_ **Dijo la mujer tocando amorosamente la puerta.** _"¿cielo?"_

" _Mamá…"_ **Y quizá era porque era mas debil en casa. Quiza era porque en casa no necesitaba ocultar lo que sentía y lo que sentía era demasiada angustia por su hermano, desde que habían salido de Hogwarts.** _"Mamá yo no me di cuenta…"_ **Luna negó sin entender, todos sus sentidos estaban despiertos.**

" _Lys… mi amor… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué tiene?"_ **Dijo la mujer tratando de no presionar a su otro pequeño.** __ _"¿Lys?"_ **Repitió pero Lysander solo se puso a llorar.** _"Lorcan… ¡Lorcan!"_

" _Mami no…"_ **Lorcan llamo del otro lado de la puerta.** _"Vete… estoy bien. yo…"_ **Luna negó y cerró los ojos tratando de abrir la puerta.**

" _Mi amor, mami esta aquí… sabes que puedes decirle todo a mami."_ **Lysander no dejaba de llorar.** _"cielo, mami puede ayudarte si te sientes mal… abre la puerta Lorcan y dime que tienes… yo... te escuchare amor…"_

" _No…"_ **Lorcan chillo con voz chiquita.** _"estoy… bien…"_ **Luna mordió su labio y negó. Saco su varita y apunto el picaporte.** _"Mamá no…"_ **Dijo el niño cuando su madre abrió la puerta. Lysander lo vio todo… Lorcan con ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, con la piel roja y el cabello despeinado, tratando de cubrirse lo mas antes posible.** _"Estoy bien…"_ **EL niño lloro con el moquito de fuera. Luna mordió su labio y camino hacía él.** _"Sal… por favor… por favor…"_

" _cielo, tranquilo… esta bien…"_ **Lorcan negó cerrando los ojos y apretando la toalla.** _"Déjame ver… mi amor, yo voy a encargarme…"_ **Lorcan negó chillando y estiro su mano con intención de detenerla.**

" _No. no quiero que lo veas…"_ **Dijo el niño llorando y Lysander vio como la mano de su hermano se ponía pálida, casi blanca…** _"Alejate… por favor…"_ **No supo como su madre lo convenció, suponía que era ese poder de madre que era poderoso, su padre así le había dicho.** __ _"no quería hacerlo… yo sé que no quería hacerlo…"_

" _¿Quién mi amor?"_ **Dijo Luna tocando la toalla. Lorcan aun la apretaba con fuerza.**

" _él no quería hacerlo…"_ **Lysander escucho un puchero de su madre. Y Lorcan lloro cuando su madre miro…** _"él es mi mejor amigo…"_

'No…' **Dominique lo empujo. Lysander tambaleo y se dejo caer al pasto.** 'No es…' **Dijo Dominique mirando a Lysander, sin darse cuenta de la intensa magia que recorría sus venas, todos sus sentidos estaban despiertos e incluso su mente trabajaba en comparación con la de Lysander a toda velocidad.** 'No es un tatuaje.'

'Ca…lla.' **Lysander dijo débilmente.**

'No es un tatuaje.' **Dijo Dominique con asco.** 'Lo que tiene en la espalda no es… no es un tatuaje… la primera vez que lo vi… yo creí que…'

'¡Te digo que te calles!' **Lysander tropezó intentando detenerla. La verdad es que seguía mareado.** 'Cállate…' **Lysander le dijo desesperado. Dominique lo miro desde arriba sin sentir empatía por él y Lysander pudo verlo.** 'No lo digas…' **Dominique se enderezo altiva y Lysander trago saliva y suspiro vencido sintiendo que todo se estaba derrumbando y sí, lo asustaba.**

'Lysander.' **Dominique comenzó titubeante pero después se compuso y lo miro segura de lo que hacía.**

'no…' **Lysander la detuvo antes de que dijera otra palabra.** 'no voy a dejar que juegues conmigo… no después de lo que me hiciste…' **Dominique lo miro y desvió la mirada.**

'No quise hacerlo…' **Dominique dijo con vergüenza.** 'Yo te lo advertí y…'

'¿entonces lo disfrutaste?' **Lysander dijo entre risas sentándose agotado en el suelo.** '¿Qué se siente eh?' **Dominique cerró los ojos y negó.** 'Apuesto a que querías matarme…'

'Calla.' **Dominique lo detuvo y Lysander la miro directo a los ojos.** 'No tienes idea de…' **Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.** 'Nada.' **Lysander trago saliva aun sintiendo su cuerpo debil.**

'Bueno... me consuela al menos saber que todo esto es justo.' **Dijo el Ravenclaw dejándose caer en el suelo agotado. Dominique lo miro alarmada sin aun saber que era lo que le había hecho. Se acerco a ver si seguía respirando pero no tuvo que hacerlo porque Lysander habló.** 'me consuela saber que eres exactamente lo que mereces ser…' **Abrió un ojo para mirarla.** 'Eres un monstruo.' **Dominique negó sintiendo los ojos arder.** 'Solo lastimas a la gente por diversión, la destruyes… así que… Weasley… piénsatela bien, la próxima vez que le digas fenómeno a mi hermano.'

'Yo no soy…' **Dominique trato de hablar pero la voz se le fue. Lysander suspiro largo con los ojos cerrados.** 'No lo digas.'

'tú tampoco y tendremos un trato.' **Lysander dijo con voz débil.** 'No se te ocurra mencionar nada… nada de lo que viste…' **Algo en la pelirroja le hacía sentir que era incorrecto cerrar ese trato.** 'aunque… a decir verdad… no eres muy buena cumpliendo tu par…'

'No diré nada.' **Dominique dijo abrazándose así misma.** 'Pero…' **Lysander alzo una ceja al escuchar su voz sin esa altivez que utilizaba siempre con él.** '…no siento que sea justo para Lorcan.' **Lysander arrugo la frente y levanto ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla.**

'¿No sientes que es justo para Lorcan?' **Repitió en un tono ofendido.** '¿Bromeas verdad? ¿desde cuando la princesa de Hogwarts le importa una mierda lo justa que es la vida para mi hermano?' **Dominique arrugo la frente y lo miro con antipatía.** 'solo alejate.' **Dijo Lysander en definitiva.** 'Yo me encargare de Lorcan.'

'es que él…' **Dominique se sintió tonta pero… no pensaba callarse.** '…él me ayuda.' **Dijo mostrándole sus manos.** 'Él hace que se vaya… él puede ayudarme.' **Lysander bufo.**

'¿ayudarte?' **Lysander dijo con ironia.** 'Lo único que Lorcan hará, es investigarte como todas esas criaturas. Te tratara como un conejillo de indias y lo anotara en su estúpida libreta. Pero si quieres sentirte como un verdadero fenómeno, adelante.' **Dominique lo pensó y negó en corto.** '¿quieres de verdad mejorarte? Aléjate de mi y de todo lo que te molesta o afecte tu estado de ánimo.' **Lysander pensó de inmediato que sería imposible, pero la verdad es que no le importara lo que le pasara a Dominique.** 'Escóndete y actúa como lo has hecho toda tu vida. Mi hermano no va a salvarte de los demonios que tengas que lidiar.' **Le dijo finalmente para regresar y descansar porque esa última discusión lo había dejado agotado. Dominique lo miro, meditando en lo que le había dicho.**

'él necesita a alguien…'

'No. Tú no.' **Lysander dijo con cierta ironía.** 'de todas las personas…' **Comenzó a reír.** 'No tú.'

'¿Qué tengo que ver con todo eso?' **Dominique dijo algo fastidiada de ese tono.** '¿Cómo es que yo puedo ser culpable de lo que le paso?' **Lysander apreto los puños, pero no podía aun seguía debil.**

'Cierra la boca, Weasley.' **Dijo Lysander con coraje.** '¿Cómo puede ser tu culpa? ¡Maldita sea!' **Lysander apretó la mandíbula.**

'¡No hice nada!' **Dominique dijo enseguida.** 'Yo no lleve a Hunter a su cama…'

'¡Cállate!' **Lysander se levanto sin saber con que energías.** '¡Cállate! ¡Cierra tu maldita y monstruosa boca!' **Dominique lo miro sorprendida del tono de sus ojos.** '¡No vuelvas a decir nada! ¡no vuelvas a nombrar a ese hijo de mierda!'

'Yo no cre…'

'¡No!' **Dijo Lysander de inmediato.** 'todo esto es tu culpa. Todo lo que le paso es tu culpa.' **Dominique lo miro negando sabiendo que era absurdo lo que decía.**

'No es mi culpa. ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hice?' **Dominique se señalo así misma.** '¿Hablarle?'

'¡No me interesa! Tú te mereces todo... todo esto, mereces a ese monstruo que vive dentro de ti y sabes que… espero que te consuma. Espero que se apodere de ti y desaparezca al miserable ser que eres.' **Dominique lo miro con ojos sorprendidos. La voz de Lysander sonaba cargada de tantas cosas y desgraciadamente ninguna de ellas eran positivas.**

'¿Qué le hice? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que me odies tanto?' **Dominique repuso, pareciéndole injusta esa maldición que le mandaba.**

'Tú sabes lo que hiciste… fue por tú culpa.' **Dijo Lysander con los ojos llorosos.** 'Si tú…'

'él era mi amigo.' **Dominique le contesto enseguida.** 'éramos todos amigos hasta que… tú comenzaste a querer ocupar todo su tiempo. Tú eres el que no quiso…'

'¿ocuparme de su tiempo? Tú te burlabas de él.' **Lysander la señalo algo agitado.** 'Por tu culpa todos comenzaron a reírse de él.'

'¡Solo tenía once!' **Dominique dijo abriendo los brazos.** 'Solo jugaba… no fue algo que planee Lysander.' **Dominique dijo confundida.** 'Jamás fue mi intención que Hunter…' **Lysander la miro a los ojos para que no se le ocurriera volver a decirlo. Dominique suspiro y cerró los ojos odiando saber esto. Toco sus labios y pensó en la razón por la que ahora podía ver todas estas cosas.**

 _¿Sera que esa cosa cada vez es mas fuerte? ¿Qué tal si se cumple lo que Lysander predijo…_

 **El pavor la hizo estremecerse. Ante la sola idea de desaparecer y ser reemplazada por esa criatura que no parecía importarle a quien atacaba y porque.**

'Tú fuiste quien lo alejo.' **Dominique le dijo tratando de hacerlo entender.** 'Tú… lo incitaste a que siguiera haciendo esas cosas…' **Lysander bufo con coraje.** 'Él se volvió incontrolable porque no dejabas que conviviera con nadie. Ni conmigo…' **Dijo la chica señalándose.** 'Fuiste tú la razón por la que él parara con…'

'eso no es cierto.' **Dijo Lysander sintiéndose un poco mejor. Al menos ya podía sentirse capaz de sentarse sin sentir la cabeza fuera de su lugar.** 'yo… solo quería protegerlo de ti.'

'…yo no le tenía miedo como los demás.' **Lysander la miro y comenzó a sentirse pequeñito, por alguna razón ese comentario lo había incomodado.** '¡solo estaba jugando Lysander! ¡Fuiste tú quien hizo todo esto!'

'No es cierto!' **Lysander dijo de inmediato sintiéndose terrible.** '¡Fuiste tu! Tú te hacias la ofendida después. Tú me seguiste el juego. Cada cosa que hacía Lorcan la hacías sonar terrible y fue tanto que… lo llevaron con ese… gusano.' **Dijo Lysander con odio.**

'ese gusano también me hizo la vida imposible…' **Dominique le recordó.** 'comenzaron las detenciones apartir de ese momento. Yo también la pase mal Lysander… pero no por eso le hecho la culpa a Lorcan.'

'No te atrevas.' **Lysander le dijo intentando levantarse. Dominique se acerco ayudarlo pero el rubio la empujo diciéndole con actos que no quería su ayuda.** 'las detenciones no son los mismo… mi hermano tuvo que pasar años encerrado en ese lugar. Y cuando volvió ¿que hiciste?' **Dominique cerró los ojos suspirando.** 'te burlaste. "Oye Lorcan ¿que tal tu penthouse en San Mungo?" ¿lo recuerdas? hacías reír a decenas con esa estúpida frase.' **Dominique trago saliva y apretó los labios arrepintiéndose ahora de esas palabras.**

'No las hubiera dicho si lo hubiera sabido…'

'No las debiste de decirlas en primer lugar.' **Lysander dijo ya de pie y estable.** 'No trates de hacerte la buena conmigo. Yo se que todo eso era tu pura esencia… lo veo ahora.' **La miro de pies a cabeza y Dominique solo se desvió la mirada sabiendo de que hablaba.**

'Solo tenía once…' **Dominique dijo en voz queda. El muchacho la miro de reojo y pudo notar un rostro tranquilo pero sobre todo honesto.** 'No sabia… yo no… no creí que él… Lorcan lo adorab…'

'¡SHHHH!' **Dominique miro a Lysander que la detuvo con urgencia.** 'Ahora que lo sabes… te voy a pedir una cosa. Si es que de verdad sientes algo de remordimiento…' **Dominique bufo.** 'no lo digas. No lo hables con él, con nadie… esto es algo nuestro.'

'es algo de él.' **Dominique dijo de inmediato.** 'Él debería de decidir que es lo que quiere. Él necesita un amigo.'

'¿tu vas hacerlo? La magnifica Dominique Weasley, sera amiga de Lorcan Scamander.' **Dominique lo miro y vacilo.** 'Sí eso pense… ya hiciste suficiente Weasley. Y todo… todo es tu culpa. Todo.' **Dijo el rubio cruzándola para volver al castillo se sentía aun terrible.** 'Y si…' **Se detuvo y la miro.** 'te odio.' **Dominique lo miro y negó cruzando los brazos.**

'Deberías de odiarte a ti mismo.' **Dijo la pelirroja dejando ese lado de culpa.** 'Todo lo que dices no tiene sentido. Es absurdo…' **Dijo la chica.** 'Lo único que yo hice fue ser una niña… con demasiado autoestima si es que así quieres llamarlo.'

'Yo diría que con demasiada necesidad de llamar la atención.'

'Sí.' **Dijo Dominique sin reparo.** 'Pero al menos no soy el hermano que lo abandono.' **Dijo caminando también al castillo. Lysander sintió su boca secarse y e coraje se le subió de nuevo a las mejillas.**

'¿De que mierda estas hablando?'

'¡Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando!' **Dominique le grito sin importarle que la Veela volviera a salir.** '¿quieres un culpable? Mírate en el espejo. Sí, tienes razón.' **Dijo la chica asintiendo.** 'Yo me burle. Yo jugué con él. Yo lo humille en una forma que pensaba que era divertida y sabes que… aun creo que es divertida. Llamame maldita si quieres.'

'Eres una porquería Weasley.'

'Yo soy honesta. Yo siempre fui clara con él. Y sí, lo moleste porque odiaba estar en detención por su culpa.' **La chica dejo caer los hombros con simpleza.** 'Pero yo no era su hermano, yo solo era una chiquilla de la clase. ¿Dónde estabas tu para defenderlo? ¿Dónde estuviste cuando antes de que lo llevaran con Hunter? No estabas Lysander…' **Le dijo de frente.** '¿Por qué? Porque te avergonzaba. Porque tú a diferencia de Lorcan no podías con las miradas y las risas de los demás. No querías ser el otro loco. Aun lo haces…'

'Eso no es cierto…' **Lysander dijo de inmediato. Dominique bufo.**

'Eres patético. Eres… argh…' **Dijo la chica sintiendo un cosquilleo por debajo de la piel.** 'eres un cobarde.'

'Ya cierra la boca.' **Lysander dijo sintiendo un escalofrió por debajo de la piel. Recordando la voz de Hunter en aquella frase.** 'Yo hice lo que pude.'

'Pues no fue suficiente.' **Dominique dijo enseguida.** 'Si hubieras estado con él… tal vez… escucha…' **Dominique dijo tranquilizándose para que la Veela no volviera aparecer y terminar con el Ravenclaw.**

'Largate…' **Lysander le dijo con dolor.** 'Vete de aquí y déjame en paz. No lo entiendes… y no necesito que lo entiendas… Solo aléjate de él… y de mi. si aun tienes un poco de vergüenza…'

'No la tengo Lysander.' **Dijo Dominique.** 'pero no pienso decir nada, si tu no lo haces. Y piénsalo bien porque… como te dije antes y entiendo completamente porque estas de pie después de…'

'ni siquiera lo digas.' **Lysander dijo rodando los ojos.**

'Esto que se ahora me pone en otro peldaño de la situación. Porque solo imagínate si le digo a Lorcan todas estas memorias… yo espero que las superara, de hecho pienso que lo ha hecho bastante bien con los años.'

'Espero que ardas cuando la Veela te consuma completamente.' **Lysander agradeció volver a reconocer a esa chica manipuladora de antes, era mejor que la honesta Dominique de minutos antes. Dominique sonrió.**

'Si bueno. Lo que me preocupa es… saber si esta listo para tanta atención mediática.' **Lysander la miro sospechoso.** 'porque cuando se lo diga a mis amigos…'

'Ni se te ocurra.' **Lysander dio un paso pero tambaleo. La pelirroja sonrió de nuevo y lo miro de pies a cabeza.**

'bueno… yo no lo hago si tu no lo haces.' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros y mostrando un gesto inocente. Lysander la miro y suspiro largo.**

'No lo haces ¿y te alejas?' **Dominique vacilo y suspiro.**

'No.' **Dijo la chica con simpleza.** 'Es… cautivante ver como… reaccionas ante este hecho. Yo… comienzo a interesarme por todo esto de la investigación.' **Dijo caminando alrededor de él.** 'dos gemelos y un solo hecho.'

'Escúchame bien idiota…'

'No tu escúchame a mí, imbécil inadaptado con un lado psicótico y posesivo.' **Dijo la chica cortándole la inspiración.** 'Nuevas reglas. Esto se queda en secreto. Sin amenazas, sin chantajes, sin nada.' **Lysander arrugo la frente.** 'No quiero que se sepa. No me interesa tus traumas de la infancia y ahora le debo suficiente a Lorcan para molestarlo.' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros mientras jugaba con su cabello.** 'Pero tampoco soy tan noble como para dejar pasar esta oportunidad y volver a tener el control de la situación.'

'No me digas…' **Lysander dijo cruzando los brazos. Dominique sonrió.** '¿Qué acaso no quieres ser el tema del momento en la escuela? Solo piénsalo Weasley… todos hablarían de ti y tu lado salvaje y monstruoso.'

'Puedo compartirlo con Lorcan.' **Dijo la chica mirándolo amenazante.** 'Y contigo también.' **Dijo guiñándole un ojo.**

'eres un monstruo.' **Dijo Lysander y Dominique solo trago saliva.**

'Quizá el peor que has visto.' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros como si nada.** 'Entonces…'

'Lo único que quiero ahora, es que todo vuelva a la normalidad.' **Dijo Lysander cerrando los ojos cansado de todo esto.**

'Bueno… al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo.' **Dijo la pelirroja suspirando y mirando al cielo.**

 **OOoOO**

'Yo sé que estas ocupado, pero hoy recibí un extraño mensaje de mi hijo y bueno… solo quería compartirlo contigo.'

' _Sea lo que sea que James quebrara lo pagaremos…'_ **Neville titubeo al pedirle una donación a la escuela pero al ver el retrato de Albus Dumbledore se concentro en lo que estaba haciendo.**

'Hablo de Teddy.'

' _¿Dijo Teddy?'_ **Harry suspiro y cerró los ojos arrepintiéndose de llegar tarde al trabajo hoy.**

' _Ginny…'_

' _Dijo Teddy.'_ **Neville alzó una ceja y sonrió al recordar el carácter de la pelirroja.** _'¿Neville? ¿Neville? Odio estas cosas…'_

' _Es por el otro lado, cielo…'_ **Neville sonrio imaginándoselos. Miro el retrato de Snape y borro la sonrisa adquiriendo de nuevo la pose de director de la escuela.** _'No… Ginny, no es así…'_

' _¡Se como tomar un maldito teléfono cielo!'_ **Fue lo último que escucho antes de que la pelirroja Potter se dirigiera a él.** _'Neville.'_

'Buenas tardes Señora Potter.' **No podia negar que había algo de burla en su voz.**

' _¿Qué sucede con Teddy?'_ **La Señora Potter hablo clara.** _'Dime que esta entrando a sus clases… dime que no ha huido este año.'_

'no, es eso. Lo ha hecho. Los primeros meses le costo algo de trabajo y hace dos meses estaba atrasado en trabajos pero ahora…' **Ginny espero expectante.** 'Parece otra persona.' **Dijo el director con una voz intrigante.**

' _¿eso que significa? Es algo bueno?'_ **La pregunta era mas para Harry que para Neville. Harry dejo caer los hombros sin saber de que hablaban.** _'¿Es bueno Neville?'_

'No lo sé. Lo ultimo que supe es que tiene nuevos amigos.'

' _Tiene nuevos amigos…'_ **Neville podía escuchar como Ginny le repetía todo a Harry para que fuera parte de la conversación.** _'¿Qué amigos? ¿Son Slytherin?'_

'Ginny…' **Neville y Harry dijeron al mismo tiempo.**

' _Lo siento… es la costumbre.'_ **Dijo la pelirroja disculpándose.** _'entonces cual es el problema?'_

'ninguno.' **Neville dijo y Ginny resoplo molesta.** 'solo me parecio extraño. La última vez que hable con su esposo…'

' _dejate de esas tonterías Neville…'_ **Neville sonrió y asintió.** _'¿Qué le dijiste a Harry?'_

'Teddy no quería… no quiere que lo llamen por su apellido… tampoco Potter.' **El director le leyó la mente.** 'solo Ted.'

' _¿Solo Ted?'_ **La voz de la chic hacía sonar la idea ridícula.** _'¿y dices que es responsable ahora?'_

'impredescible, diría yo.'

' _Teddy lo hacía toda su vida. Eso es normal. Nos preocuparía mas si nos dijeras que es un chico responsable y…'_

'esta en todas partes, es como si fuera mas de uno. Mejoro en todo… incluso en el Quidditch.'

' _Cielo, Teddy esta en problemas…'_

' _¿Neville?'_ **Harry habló cansado.**

'¿Harry, hablaste con Teddy?'

' _¿¡Tenias que hablar con él!?'_ **Neville obtuvo la respuesta de inmediato.**

 _Neville no he tenido el tiempo para hacerlo. Pensaba mandarle una carta antes de las vacaciones…'_

' _Se va a ir Harry…'_ **Ginny le dijo.**

'Harry, prometí cuidar al chico, se lo prometí a Remus y a Tonks el día que los enterramos. Solo trato de hacer mi parte.' **Neville se recargo en la silla de Director.** 'él no vive en un guerra la cual lo distraiga del hecho que esta solo, los chicos de ahora Harry son mas… deprimentes. Susceptibles. Es lo que quise decir…' **Recordó que era docente y suspiro. Harry solo rió.** 'no quiero que por alguna razón él termine pensando algo que no es… algo sobre sus padres que no es. No quisiera escucharlo decir de nuevo que no quiere que lo llamen por su apellido. No quiero que llegue a de verdad avergonzarse de ellos.'

' _Yo tampoco Neville y no va a pasar. Teddy tiene un gran corazón.'_ **Neville asintió, conociéndolo.** _'pero tienes razón… Te prometo que tratare de contactarme con él, hoy mismo.'_

' _Por supuesto que vamos a contactarnos con él.'_

' _Contactarnos.'_ **Harry corrigió y aun a pesar de escuchar a Ginny con ese tono amenazador, Harry rió en la bocina con cariño.** _'Gracias por comuncarte con nosotros Neville.'_

'Solo hago mi trabajo. Suerte con eso Potter.' **Harry volvió a reír.**

' _¿Bromeas? Lo adoro.'_ **Neville sonrió y se despidió una vez de ambos par dejar y colgar el teléfono.**

'Creo que todos son iguales.' **Dijo pensando en esa familia.** '¿O me equivoco?' **Miro a los cuadros. Albus sonrió, mientras que Severus solo se cruzo de brazos.**

'encerrarlo en la torre. Eso es lo que ese muchacho necesita.' **Y ahí estaba siempre el Director Black, dando su radical solución. Neville lo escucho y asintió.**

'Ni así creo que se les quitaría.'

'¡Dragones, entonces!' **Neville rió y asintió jugando con una decoración de su escritorio.**

'no, también son invencibles ante ellos. Basiliscos, criaturas del agua, dementores… son mas difíciles de lo que crees.' **Miro al cuadro, que se encontraba apretando los labios mientras pensaba a toda velocidad.**

'¡Hombres lobo!' **Dijo en un intento por triunfar. Neville lo miro de reojo y rió.**

'Sí, tal vez un hombre lobo.' **Dijo pensando en Ted.**

 **OOoOO**

'Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así…' **Dijo Teddy acostado en el césped medio seco. Remus sonrió.**

'¿estresado?' **Ted rió y le asintió a su padre.**

'es curioso porque Peter y yo atendemos a sus clases.' **Sirius dijo con los botones de su camisa abiertos.** 'James a sus entrenamientos y tú Lunático prácticamente le haces los deberes.' **El chico se quito la camisa y miro el lago.**

'hey…' **Teddy se levanto sobre sus codos y lo miro ofendido, él también se había despojado de su túnica y tenía la parte superior de su camisa abierta.** 'yo hago mis deberes.' **Remus lo miro y alzo una ceja.** 'la mayoría de ella…' **Remus rió.** 'Una parte de ella.' **Sirius negó y se recargo de nuevo en el árbol mirando hacía el lago.** 'tienes uqe ayudarme con ese idiota…' **Le dijo a Remus que solo sonrió.**

'No dije nada Teddy.' **Dijo Remus levantando las manos.**

'Exacto.' **Le dijo el metamorfomago levantándose para sentarse junto a él.** 'Tienes que defenderme de ese tonto…' **Remus lo miro y alzo una ceja.**

'¿Por qué?' **Teddy lo miro y solo hizo su cabello azul, mientras sonreía.** '¿Qué significa eso?' **Dijo Remus señalando su cabello. Teddy miro hacía su cabello y sonrió.** 'Sé que el amarillos o los tonos pasteles indican patrones de estrés. Sorpresa; el color menta. Enojo…'

'Rojo.' **Sirius contesto y le guiño un ojo a Ted que solo rodo los ojos sonriéndole al final para volver con su padre.**

'Violet habla mucho de los rosados.' **Dijo James mirándolo picaron. Teddy manoteo tratando de olvidar a esa chica.**

'Sí, Fidelma también.' **Dijo Remus conteniendo la risa. Teddy lo miro y volvió a pedirle disculpas.**

'Teddy, ni creas que no lo disfruto.' **Sirius le dijo y Remus le negó a Ted.**

'Te creo.' **Dijo Teddy y Remus miro de nuevo su cabello.**

'Tonos claros, son tristeza o tensión.' **Remus continuo.**

'Verdes, calma.' **Peter llegó algo mojado y con una sonrisa, al parecer se había divertido con James Sirius que estaba empapado con los demás.**

'Pareces un chiquillo Colagusano.' **Sirius rió. Peter sonrió y se tumbo cansado al pasto.**

'¡Peter ven aquí!' **James Sirius lo llamo. James lo miro y sacudió su hombro.**

'Anda… te buscan estrella.' **Peter rió y se sintió también al escucharlo, que se levanto y volvió con los chiquillos. Todos los miraron callados, hasta que Remus volvió a hablar.**

'No sé que significa el azul.' **Dijo sin mirarlo. Teddy lo miro y suspiro largo.**

'es una larga historia.' **Dijo el chico mirando el pasto. Remus lo miro y dejo caer los hombros.** 'Mas bien es la historia que yo le quise poner al color.' **Dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.**

'¿escuchaste eso Lunático? Hace lo mismo que tu haces con tus cicatrices…' **Ted miro a Remus y sonrió sintiéndose relacionado. Remus se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.**

'Tiene que haber una forma de hacerlo menos incomodo cuando preguntan.' **Ted entendió mirando sus manos con varias cicatrices en los nudillos.**

'sí, lo sé. Se que creen que esto es genial… pero me costo un poco entender que la gente envidiaba tener esta habilidad. Cuando recién entre todos se burlaban de mi.' **Dijo Ted mirando el lago.** 'y trataba de controarlo pero… es incontrolable.'

'nos dimos cuenta.' **Remus le dijo y Ted rió.**

'¿Por qué no se mete?' **Sirius interrumpió, el chico miraba a Lorcan asomarse con pavor al agua.** 'Andando Cornamenta, nunca lo hara solo.' **James se quejo pero después de ver a Teddy, le quiso dar una oportunidad de estar a solas con Remus.**

 _Quiza así por fin se decida a decirlo._

'¿quieres ver como te gano?' **James se levanto y corrió dejando a Sirius atrás, que no tardo en correr.**

'¿quieres…?' **Teddy hizo el ademan de levantarse pero Remus negó.**

'estoy seguro que si te acercas vas a terminar peor que Peter. Y para ser honestos… estoy bien seco.' **Dijo mirando su túnica.**

'Claro… bien pensado.' **Dijo Teddy volviéndose a sentar. Remus lo miro y trago saliva antes de preguntar.**

'¿Entonces? Tu cabello.' **Dijo señalándolo. Teddy parpadeo y sonrió haciendolo azul turquesa.** 'Ahí esta denuevo… azul.' **Dijo entre risas.**

'Lo siento…' **Dijo Ted tratando de que cambiara pero solo se hacía mas azul.** 'de verdad… yo…' **La risa lo ataco y Remus rió también.**

'creo que no tiene solución.' **Dijo el licántropo sonriéndole. Teddy asintió poniendo un par de pecas en sus mejillas.** 'oh y las pecas… olvidaba las pecas.' **Dijo Remus entre risas. Teddy lo miro y lo empujo teniendo suficiente. Remus rió y Teddy lo hizo también.** 'no, creo que es genial. Ya te lo había dicho antes… daría lo que fuera por ocultarlas.' **Dijo Remus mirando sus nudillos. Teddy asintió mirandolo con empatía.** 'Nunca dejara de ser extraño mirarme al espejo... por eso no lo hago.' **Dijo con algo de pena.**

'no hay nada malo en ti.' **Remus lo miro de reojo sin creerle.** 'Lo siento.' **Dijo Y Remus asintió. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, un par de suspiros hasta que Teddy se sintió con la confianza suficiente para hablarle.** 'Hay una amiga… tengo una amiga…'

'¿De verdad amiga?' **Remus le pregunto y Teddy lo miro ofendido.** 'Es broma, además Teddy… después de lo de Fidelma…'

'Lo siento de nuevo! No era el plan que te atacara…' **Dijo el chico entre risas.** 'pero como sea… ella si es mi amiga. Es mi mejor amiga.' **Dijo el Hufflepuff con una sonrisa perdida y diferente, al menos ante los ojos de Remus.** 'el año que iba a entrar a Hogwarts se sentía tan nerviosa que temblaba, yo podía verla y era inevitable no reírme.' **Dijo entre risas.** 'Ella se acerco a mi y me dijo: "Teddy me siento extraña." ¿puedes creerlo? Yo no lo hacía.'

'La entiendo, entrar por esas puertas es un sentimiento fuerte.' **Ted negó.**

'No… es que no la conoces.' **Teddy lo detuvo.** 'Ella es… es…' **De nuevo esa sonrisa y por un momento Remus notó que ese azul cambiaba a un tono mas purpura.** 'tienes esta personalidad, jamás admitiría que tenía miedo. Porque era eso.' **Dijo el chico seguro, golpeando su puño en la palma de su mano.** 'era miedo a entrar a un lugar en donde no pudiera ser la reina de todo.' **Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.** 'En donde no pudiera hablar así como habla y caminar como si el mundo fuera su escenario… Sentía pavor de entrar a un lugar donde se sintiera como una completa extraña.' **Teddy lo podía recordar. Victoire con su cabello perfectamente peinado, con sus manos juntas, ocultándole a todos con perfecto porte que estaba aterrada de terminar en un lugar donde no pudiera encontrarse. Siempre había sido eso… Y él del otro lado del salón, con las agujetas desabrochadas, la túnica fuera de su lugar, el cabello despeinado y con un gameboy en las manos.** 'Tosía para llamar mi atención, porque es tan orgullosa que no podía acercarse a pedírmelo de frente.' **Ted rió y negó mirando al lago.** 'y entonces lo entendí…'

 **OoO**

'se supone que tú tienes que cuidarme Edward.' **Teddy miraba a la pequeña sin comprender porque era de nuevo regañado por ella.** 'Tienes que estar ahí porque yo soy nueva y es tu responsabilidad como mayor.' **Dijo la pequeña con ese moño rosado en sus rizos dorados tan dorados como su corbata de Hufflepuff.** 'Eso hasta que termine de acostumbrarme a mi casa… Gryffindor.' **Dijo la chica tragando saliva.**

'¿Tienes miedo?' **Teddy le pregunto inocente. Victoire lo miro amenzante y negó con seriedad, una seriedad rara de ver en una pequeña de 11 años.**

'yo no tengo miedo.' **Dijo la pequeña sin titubear.**

'Bueno… que bien porque es horrible pasar allá frente a todos…' **El pequeño tomo su gameboy para continuar jugando.**

'¡Teddy!' **La niña manoteo de nuevo haciendo que el chico tirara su consola.**

'¡Vi!' **Teddy le grito molesto.**

'¡Teddy!' **Teddy apretó los labios al escuchar a Ginny y a su abuela en a otra habitación. Refunfuñando se levanto por su Gameboy y se volvió a sentar con el propósito de ignorar lo mas posible aquella niña.**

'¿Es feo?' **Dijo la rubia acercandose a él. Teddy la miro de reojo y asintió.** 'Bueno… a ti te dio miedo porque eres Hufflepuff.' **El pequeño arrugo la frente y bajo su consola para mirarla algo ofendido.**

'No soy cobarde.' **Dijo el pequeño.**

'pero no eres Gryffindor.' **Dijo la pequeña. Teddy arrugo la frente y se decidió a volver a jugar antes de decirle algo que lo haría ganar un castigo.** 'Teddy es una falta de respeto dejar a una chica hablando sola.'

'No eres una chica…' **Dijo el pequeño Lupin.** 'Yo he visto chicas.' **Victoire arrugo la frente y se cruzo de brazos.** 'Las de séptimo por ejemplo… ellas si son chicas. Y no las dejaría hablando solas nunca…'

'¡Teddy!' **Victoire dio un pisotón en el suelo que hizo que el chico dejara su Gameboy antes de que volviera hacerlo y entonces su abuela llegara.** 'estamos hablando…'

'No, tu me estas peleando como siempre.' **Dijo el niño mirándola con la frente arrugada, Victoire lo miro y le saco la lengua.**

'No te estoy peleando… solo estoy diciendo la verdad.' **Dijo la pequeña sacudiendo su túnica.** 'además mi cabello no combina con otro color… tiene que ser rojo para que resalten mis ojos. No puede ser azul porque tambien lo son, ni verde porque mi piel se vería mas palida y definitivamente no dorado porque… pues…' **Teddy la miro con fastidio y se levanto para alejarse de ella.**

'sabes que Victoire, estoy segura que terminaras en una casa donde aparte de no ser Gryfifndor te veras como cualquier otro estudiante.' **Victoire abrió la boca ofendida y apreto los puños.**

'¡Tú eres el que me moelsta a mi!' **Dijo la pequeña con una voz aguda.**

'Jovencito es la segunda vez que hablo…' **La abuela Andromeda se escucho desde la sala. Teddy se cruzo de brazos y miro con fastidio a Victoire.**

'no tienes que hablar de esa manera Victoire, tú eres la que empezó a decir que mi casa es fea.' **Dijo el chico señalando su corbata.**

'No dije que tu casa. Dije que los colores no combinan en mi.' **Dijo la niña acomodando su cabello. Teddy rodo los ojos.**

'Ni tu combinas con ella. Demasiados tonos amarillos.' **Dijo mirandolo de pies a cabeza.** 'Tu cabello castaño, el color de tu piel y tus… tus ojos.' **Dijo la niña señalándolos.** 'Son miel.'

'Eso que importa?' **Dijo Teddy mirándose. Victoire refunfuño estresada.**

'Todo tú combinas, pareces una persona sin importancia.' **Dijo la niña barriéndolo de pies a cabeza.** 'Tienes que resaltar para poder ser alguien interesante. Por eso tienes problemas en la escuela.' **Teddy la miro y volvió a bufar.**

'tú no sabes nada niña.' **Dijo el pequeño volviéndose por su Gameboy.**

'claro que lo sé.' **Victoire le replico, pero Teddy no le hizo caso y tomo su GameBoy de nuevo…**

 **OoO**

'Pasaron los minutos y el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo, yo había superado mi record y sin complicaciones…' **Remus rió y se cruzo de piernas para escucharlo mas cómodo.** 'lo cual era muy extraño porque ella estaba en la misma habitación, así que supe de inmediato que algo estaba mal.'

'¿estaba nerviosa?' **Remus le pregunto y Teddy con una sonrisa negó para después vacilar.**

'Solo quería tener un amigo al entrar… solo quería saber que seguiría siendo mi amiga después de el sombrero seleccionador…' **Dijo el chico pintando su cabello de azul.**

 **OoO**

'Teddy…' **Teddy levanto la mirada y la vio desde el sillón donde estaba prácticamente desparramado.** '¿Seguirás hablando aunque este en Gryffindor?' **Teddy la miro y alzo una ceja cambiando el coor de su cabello a un verde lima. Victoire rió y Teddy miro a su cabello sonriendo.**

'¿de verdad estas nerviosa?'

'¡No estoy nerviosa Teddy!' **Victoire dijo de inmediato y Teddy levanto ambas manos mirando hacía la cocina temiendo por ver venir a su abuela o a Ginny.**

'De acuerdo…' **Dijo Teddy.** 'solo es extraño por que haces muchas preguntas…' **Dijo Teddy mirándola y haciendo su cabello nuevamente castaño. Victoire agacho la mirada y se levanto del sillón para acercarse a él. Teddy se sentó recto por lo extraño que era eso. Victoire estaba cabizbaja y con una mirada triste.** '¿Qué hice ahora?'

'vas a seguir hablándome…' **Murmuro la pequeña. Teddy levanto la ceja y negó sin entender.** '¿Teddy, vas a seguir siendo mi amigo en Hogwarts?' **Teddy se quedo boquiabierto y arrugo la frente.**

'¿Eramos amigos?' **el chico rio. Victoire lo miro primero molesta para después reír. Y entonces Teddy pintó su cabello azul. Victoire abrió los ojos y se tapo la boca para reír, Teddy sonrió y busco un espejo para ver que transformación había hecho. Victoire lo siguió y ambos entraron al baño para descubrir esa cabellera azul.** 'Woah!' **Teddy dijo tratando de mantenerse así.** 'es como tus ojos!' **Victoire abrió los ojos y se acerco al espejo para mirarse.**

'¡Teddy!' **Victoire dijo sonriente.** 'Es como tus ojos.' **Dijo tocándose sus dorados rizos. Teddy sonrió y asintió acercandose al espejo también para mirarse los ojos. Ambos se miraron entre si y rieron una vez mas.** 'Teddy… ¿Cómo te sientes?' **Dijo la chica sabiendo que solo cambiaba la cabellera cuando las emociones del pequeño eran intensas. Teddy medito y sonrió.**

'Feliz.' **Dijo el chico convencido. Victoire sonrió.** 'Me siento comodo…' **Miro de nuevo el espejo y se despeino el cabello azul.** 'me siento genial!' **Dijo energético. Victoire rió y asintió.** 'Oye Victoire…' **Dijo el pequeño mirándola de reojo.** 'no tienes porque estar nerviosa…' **Victoire abrió los ojos y se sonrojo avergonzada.**

'es que…' **Victoire se rasco el codo con una ternura que hizo a Teddy sonreír.** 'tú y Vashti siempre dicen que… que soy una molestia. Que solo juegan conmigo porque… porque la tía Ginny se los ordena.' **Dijo la pequeña rubia. Teddy sonró de lado y tomo sus manos. Victoire levanto la mirada y miro su cabello azul.**

'No es cierto… nosotros solo… exageramos.' **Dijo entre risas.** 'Es que… tú siempre tienes las mejores ideas en los juegos y…' **Victoire rió.** 'Victoire, te va a ir mucho mejor en Hogwarts que a mi. No tienes que preocuparte, mi cabello azul siempre estará para ti.' **Victoire asintió mas tranquila.** 'Así puedes recordar que tienes un amigo combinable.' **Ambos rieron.** 'además Vic… todos van a querer ser tu amigo ahí… eres una linda chica y…' **Victoire lo miro y sonrió**

'¿Soy una chica?' **Teddy se sonrojo y soltó sus manos.** 'Dijiste que era una chica.' **Dijo la rubia acusadora.**

'Eso no es cierto…' **Dijo Ted sonrojado.**

'Sí, dijiste que era una chica.' **Dijo Victoire ganadora.** 'Y dijiste que era linda!' **Lo señalo acusadoramente. Teddy arrugo la frente y negó sonrojado.**

'¡Eso no es cierto!'

'¡Lo acabas de decir!'

'Solo lo dije porque tu estabas llorando…'

'No estaba llorando!'

'¡Que sí!'

'¡Que no!'

'Claro que sí, lo hiciste justo ahora…' **El pequeño señalo la sala donde estaban al principio.**

'Eso no es ahora.'

'¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero Victoire!'

'¡Mamá, Teddy me esta molestando!' **Teddy abrió la boca ofendido cuando la pequeña se echo a llorar.**

'¡Edward, te lo advertí!' **Victoire lo miro y sonrió triunfante.**

 **OoO**

'eso es cruel.' **Remus le dijo entre risas abrazando su estomago y con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

'Bueno… así funcionamos.' **Dijo Ted dejando caer los hombros.** 'y es genial.' **Dijo mirando de nuevo al lago y haciendo su cabello azul y pensando en como había cambiado su relación después de ese primer año de la Weasley en Hogwarts.**

'entonces…' **Remus paro y respiro un poco antes de hablar. Teddy lo miro y no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico, por fin estaban teniendo una conversación sin notar a su padre nervioso o timido. Era como si de verdad fueran amigos.** 'el azul, significa…' **Teddy asintió antes de que él terminara. Remus lo miro y asintió mirándolo, para después mirar hacía el lago.** 'y te llamas Edward.' **Teddy hizo una mueca incomoda que hizo reír a Remus.**

'prefiero Teddy.' **Le dijo recargándose en sus brazos para mirar el paisaje; James Sirius estaba salpicando a Zlatan y Louis apenas se quitaba la túnica para entrar ayudar a Peter que ahora era atacado también por Freddie. Mientras James y Sirius estaban riéndose mientras acompañaban a Lorcan que escribía en su cuaderno.** 'ese o mi segundo nombre…' **Dijo mirando a Remus de reojo, que lo miro con la misma mirada curiosa.**

'¿Tienes otro nombre?' **pregunto Remus, Teddy asintió.**

'tú tambien.' **Remus levanto la mirada y arrugo la frente cruzándose los brazos.**

'Sabes… es algo injusto que tu sepas todo de mi y yo no tenga idea de quien es el sujeto que tengo frente a mi.' **Teddy rió, enderezándose y cruzando las piernas para estar mas comodo.**

'este sería un gran momento para decirte quien soy.' **Teddy dijo dejando caer los hombros. Remus sonrió de lado y miro de nuevo al lago.**

'sí, supongo que sí…' **Dijo el chico sintiendo demasiada curiosidad, James tenía razón al final Remus era un merodeador y sentía la misma duda carcomiendo su mente. Quería saber que estaba pasando, en donde estaba y sobre todo quien era él ahora.** 'pero…' **Teddy aclaro el azul que había en su cabello y borró lentamente su sonrisa.** 'me puedo conformar con tu segundo nombre, por ahora.' **Pero al final. Remus, era Remus y dejaría de serlo si no hacía lo correcto y lo justo.**

'Oh…' **Teddy asintió.** 'bueno…' **Remus suspiro conociendo esa titubes.**

'Anda Edward es solo un nombre.' **Teddy lo miro y rió al escuchar el nombre que odiaba.**

'No suena tan mal, viniendo de ti. Podría acostumbrarme…'

'No cambies el tema.' **Remus lo amenazo con su dedo índice. Teddy rió.** 'Anda… solo dilo.' **Dijo sonriéndole. Teddy trago saliva.** 'No te estoy pidiendo la fecha de tu nacimiento o el día en que mi vida se arruino oficialmente… solo te pido un nombre.' **Dijo Remus entre risas.**

'tu vida no se va arruinar…' **Teddy corrigió.** 'de hecho mejora con el tiempo.' **Remus lo miro y por un momento imagino que su maldición había desaparecido en el futuro, por un momento creyo en todas esas cosas que James y Peter y Sirius decían acerca de las investigaciones para curar la licantropía, porque… ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacerlo mas feliz?**

 _Nada. Si la licantropía se va… yo podre ser feliz. Realmente feliz._

No mientas.' **Remus borró la ilusión de su cabeza porque su lado racional le gritaba… que era algo imposible.** 'Yo… ya me hice la idea de que esto es para siempre.' **Dijo tocando su hombro, el lugar donde Fenrir había marcado su destino.** 'por favor no digas esas cosas…' **Teddy arrugo la frente y toco su antebrazo para que lo mirara.**

'No miento.' **Dijo mirandolo firme y seguro.** 'No te mentiría...

" _Remus. Te estoy diciendo esto porque es la verdad."_ **Y entonces Teddy había desaparecido y ahora tenía frene a él a una chica, con el cabello magenta y la misma mirada seria y firme en su rostro.** _"no es un capricho. Se que es lo que me pasa y estoy segura que es por ti."_ **La chica bajo la mirada y borró por un segundo esa mirada llena de seguridad al verse rechazada por un simple movimiento de mano.** _"¡No!"_ **Entones volvió a tomar su mano.** _"Deja de hacer eso, deja de huir de lo que sientes. ¡No tienes porque vivir así! Deja de huir de la felicidad Remus y no digas que no fue hecha para ti."_ **La chica lo miraba directo a los ojso y Remus podía ver sus ojos azul metiéndose en lo mas profundo de su ser para convertirlo en algo tan pequeño y vulnerable.** _"estoy aquí abriéndote mi corazón… ¡otra vez! pero eso no importa lo haría cuantas veces sea necesario, las suficientes hasta que entiendas que no eres una historia perdida, hasta que entiendas que esto…"_ **Entonces sintió su mano en el hombro, en ese lado que estaba marcado por una mordida.** _"esto no es el fin del mundo, que esto no te define… solo te hace único. Fue esto lo que te convirtió en lo que eres y Remus antes de que digas algo… me encanta lo que eres."_ **Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y su estomago revolotear.** _"esto es sencillo Remus…"_ **La chica suspiro cansada y miro hacía el frente.** _"Te estoy ofreciendo ser feliz… yo sé que puedo lograrlo pero solo…"_ **Y entonces de nuevo esos ojos azules estaban sobre los miel de él.** _"Solo si tu estas convencido de que puedes serlo."_ **La chica tomo de nuevo su mano.** _"Remus… ¿quieres ser feliz?"_ **el gesto expectante, esperando su respuesta. Abrio los ojos un par de segundose después… como si estuviera perdiendo el aire y de repente.**

" _se exactamente donde atacar…"_ **La chica miro hacía la calle con una mirada firme pero muy diferente a la que le brindaba a él. Era una mirada valiente y lista para lo que fuera.** _"Y el Señor Tenebroso por fin podrá terminar con la escoria del niño que vivió."_

" _Solamente porque no me dejan acercarme…"_ **Remus levanto la mirada y lo miro… el causante de sus desagracias, el miserable ser que no se toco el corazón al convertirlo en el hombre lobo que era ahora; Fenrir Greyback luciendo incluso mas tenebroso que antes.** _"Pero, yo tengo experiencia en niños, hubiera dejado de ser un problema para ustedes si me dejan entrar al castillo… Potter sería el primer banquete de muchos…"_

" _Remus…"_ **Escucho a la chica y sintió un apretón en su mano. Pero el podía sentir la sangre ardiéndole con vrlo ahora mas escuchándolo. Sabiendo que seguía siendo el mismo monstruo de siempre.** _"Remus no… Remus espera… Rem…"_

'¡Remus te estoy hablando!' **Remus parpadeo y vio a James frente a él tomándolo de ambos hombros.** '¡Rem…!'

'Hey, hey ya esta reaccionando.' **Teddy detuvo a James y se acerco con una sonrisa a Remus.** 'Hey… te fuiste justo cuando te dije el nombre.' **Remus miro a Teddy y cerro los ojos sintiéndose ausente, como cuando acabas de despertar de un sueño muy vivido.** '¿Estas bien?'

'¿Estas bien, dices?' **Sirius pregunto sarcástico.** 'Es por tu culpa que esta así.' **Le dio un manotazo en la cabeza, Teddy se quejo y lo miro con fastidio.** 'Eso nunca le había pasado, comenzó en el momento en el que tú comenznaste a relacionarte con él.' **Teddy negó pero después miro a su padre para corroborarlo.**

'Bueno, también le ha pasado cuando estamos a solas…' **Peter que aun estaba húmedo por los juegos en el lago, defendió a Teddy.** '¿recuerdas en el bosque?' **Sirius miro a Peter y solo se cruzo de brazos sin decir nada mas. Teddy le agradeció a Peter que solo le sonrió.**

'como sea… eso es lo que le pasa Ravee.' **Sirius le indico a Lorcan que asintió fascinado.** 'Simplemente se va, desaparece del momento y después dice cosas sin sentí…'

'¿el niño que vivió tiene algo que ver con el señor tenebroso?' **Teddy abrió los ojos como platos haciendo su cabelo de un tono amarillo pastel.**

'¡Ehmm!' **Teddy se metió entre Lorcan y Remus.** 'Yo… no… ¿de donde escuchaste eso?' **Dijo Teddy notablemente nervioso. James y Sirius se miraron entre si tramando algo. n**

'Son estas…' **Remus señalo su cabeza y cerró los ojos con frustración.** 'solo vienen a mi. Como imágenes… no sé si son recuerdos o mi imaginación…' **Teddy trago saliva sintiendo como poco a poco se le iba el aire.** '¿tienes idea de que podría ser?' **Miro a Lorcan que solo lo analizaba.**

'¿Señir Tenebroso dijiste?' **Sirius le pregunto sentándose junto a él. Remus asintió.**

'¿Qué pasa Canuto?' **James le pregunto al ver el semblante preocupado de Sirius.**

'Ese es el idiota que esas personas adoraban…' **los merodeadroes sabían exactamente que esas personas eran los padres de Sirius.** 'pero siempre creí que ese imbécil moriría en el intento, nunca imagine que aun existiera.' **Miro de nuevo a Remus y este solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'¿Qué mas viste Remus?' **Peter le pregunto. Remus arrugo la frente tratando de recordar.** '¿estas seguro que es en este tiempo?' **Remus dejo caer los hombros.**

'era yo… como adulto.' **Dijo Remus confundido.** 'O al menos eso creo… la verdad es que… nunca me veo a mi mismo.' **Dijo mirando sus manos para después levantar la mirada.** 'solo recuerdo una charla sobre el niño que vivió…' **Volteo a ver a Teddy que tenía el cabello rubio.** 'y… estaba ahí.'

'¿Quién?' **Peter le pregunto de inmediato y Remus solo miro de reojo a su hombro. James suspiro tronando la boca.**

'Ya Lunático… seguro solo lo soñaste.' **James le dijo dejando caer los hombros.**

'se veía real, James.' **Remus alego.** 'Y seguía siendo igual de lo que es ahora… o era… o es en nuestro tiempo.' **Dijo frustrado de no saber que estaba pasando.**

'escucha, lo importante es que esta lejos de ti.' **James le dijo tratando de dar calma a todos sobretodo a Teddy y a Remus.** 'estas en Hogwarts amigo y si el sigue con vida pues cree que eres un adulto, no va a buscarte aquí Remus. Estamos a salvo.' **Peter asintió estando de acuerdo con James y le sonrió a Remus para que se tranquilizara.** 'Y acerca de ese niño que vivió…'

'¿Qué?' **Teddy le pregunto algo asustado. James dejo caer los hombros.**

'¿No eres tu cierto?' **Sirius le pregunto con voz de pánico y Ted se señlao y negó de inmediato.** 'Bien. Entonces no estamos en peligro.' **Le dijo a Remus.** 'Si ese mocoso tiene problemas con el otro idiota seguro esta lejos de aquí. ¿Cierto Ted?' **Teddy asintió.** '¿No estudia en Hogwarts o si?' **Teddy negó.**

'Lo ves Lunático, no tienes porque preocuparte.' **Peter le dijo con una sonrisa amable, Remus sonrió de vuelta.**

'sí, no arruines este rato con tus lloriqueos Remus…' **Sirius le dio un codazo y Remus rió.** 'casi conseguimos que ese calamar salga, nos distrajo los lloriqueos de la princesa.'

'¡Perdon no supe como reaccionar!' **Teddy abrió los brazos inconforme.** 'Si no lo hago luego ustedes se me van encima diciendo que le hago cosas.'

'Oh… mas te vale que no le hagas absolutamente nada.' **Sirius dijo protector y Teddy solo se cruzo de brazos mirandolo molesto.**

'ya, ya…' **James detuvo a los dos.** 'los niños aun estan intentando ver al calamar gigante, no podemos decepcionarlos.'

'Cabe decir que es mas complicado que salga en estos días...' **Peter dijo cansando.**

'Espera…' **Teddy lo detuvo.** '¿quieres decir que en su tiempo salía a saludar?' **Los merodeadore se miraron entre si y rieron.** '¡Oigan! Para nosostros eso es algo nuevo… incluso podría considerarse peligroso…' **Sirius y James bufaron.**

'Quiza no sale porque sabe que no sabrían que hacer si lo vieran.' **James dijo alzando una ceja.** 'Quiza aun no sabe que existes Lorcan.'

'¿peligroso? Apuesto a que ustedes les da miedo hasta su propia varita.' **Dijo Sirius barriéndolo con la mirada.**

'JA-JA-JA… cierra la boca abuelo.' **Teddy le dijo con fastidio. Sirius rodo los ojos y Remus negó sabiendo que esos dos simplemente buscaban razones para pelear.** 'Si te crees tan genial porque no haces que salga a saludar.' **Sirius trono la boca y sonrió ante el desafio.**

'¿Ahhh si? ¿Y que gano yo Edward?'

'¡No me digas Edward!' **El cabello del metamorfomago se pinto de reojo. Remus sonrió ante la cara de Teddy, por alguna razón sintió cosquillas al escucharlo.** 'y no tengo que pagarte nada, tú eres el imbécil que esta presumiendo de la nada.'

'¿quieres ver algo espectacular, si o no?'

'¿se supone que tu eres parte de ello?' **Teddy lo barrio con la mirada, Sirius guiño y se recargo en el árbol estirando sus piernas y subiendo una encima de la otra mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca.** 'Eres un imbécil ¿lo sabias?' **Sirius rió confiado.**

'y aun así, estas esperando Teddy…' **El chico Black uso una voz burlesca.**

'Olvidalo Teddy, mejor volvamos…' **Peter jalo a Teddy de la manga comenzando a irritarse de la actitud de Sirius.** 'solo espera que le ruegues.'

'No seas aguafiestas Colagusano, estoy apunto de lograrlo.' **Sirius sonrió confiado.** 'Tranquilo Margarita, solo quiero divertirme un rato.' **Sirius rió.**

'Cierto Teddy, hagamos algo entretenido.' **James se acerco a Sirius y de pie se recargo en el árbol, Sirius lo miro de reojo.**

'Detenganse ahora mismo.' **Remus levanto su dedo índice en el aire. Pero James y Sirius lo ignoraron.** 'él no tiene experiencia con sus mentes degeneradas.'

'Sí, si la tiene.' **Sirius contesto y Remus lo corroboro con Peter.**

'Lo siento Lunático, estuviste mucho tiempo dormido.' **Peter le dijo dejando caer los hombros.**

'Estoy hablando muchachos y estoy seguro que Teddy va a estar interesado en mi idea.'

'di que no.' **Remus le dijo de inmediato a Teddy que solo asintió ante las palabras de Remus.**

'Cierra la boca, Lunático.' **Sirius tomo a Remus de la túnica y lo jalo hacía él, Remus abrió los ojos y cayo en el suelo junto a Sirius.**

'Idiota, cuidado.' **Sirius rió frente a Teddy y puso un dedo en sus labios para que callara.**

'Yo digo que hagamos una pequeña apuesta.' **James hablo nuevamente.** 'Si Sirius logra que el calamar salga, Teddy tú tendrás que decirnos un secreto tuyo.' **Teddy arrugo la frente.** 'Algo del futuro, pero personal.'

'Di que no, de verdad.' **Remus volvió a repetir.**

'Y que si no lo logra.' **Teddy le pregunto de inmediato. James rió y miro de reojo a Sirius.**

'Bueno pues nosotros nos desharemos de todos tus problemas de falda.' **Teddy cambió su cabello de color a un castaño caoba.**

'¿Pueden arreglarlo?' **Sirius trono su boca y le guiño.** 'Arreglarlo sin que me odien o me tenga que acostar con alguien mas…'

'No veo cual es tu problema con eso, de verdad.' **Sirius le pregunto mirandolo como un perdedor.**

'hecho.' **James dijo volviendo al trato.** 'No volveras a saber nada de chicas si no quieres y quedaras como una gran persona ante estas damas.' **Teddy lo medito…** 'ohh… si tienes dudas ahí esta Peter, él sabe que podemos hacerlo ¿cierto Peter?' **Peter miro a Teddy y aunque trato de buscar una razón para decirle que no, sabia que era mentira, eran capaces.**

 _Claro, como no si ellos son los fantásticos ante todos._

 _ **Excepto ante ti ¿cierto?**_

'¿Peter?' **Teddy lo desperto y Peter solo asintió dando a entender que James y Sirius podían hacerlo.**

'Pero solo porque estoy de buen humor, agregare algo mas a la apuesta.' **Dijo James mirando a Sirius de reojo y mostrando una sonrisa malvada.** 'aparte de lo de las chicas… te daremos una noche a solas con Remus.'

'¿¡QUE!?' **Remus y Sirius se enderezaron para mirar a su amigo que solo sonreía divertido de la reaccion de esos dos.** 'estas loco si crees que Remus va a quedarse a solas con ese pervertido.' **Sirius lo regaño.**

'¿Qué, acaso no crees lograrlo Canuto?' **Peter le pregunto en un tono algo molesto. Sirius lo miro y bufo.**

'No es tiempo de juegos Peter.' **Sirius manoteo y volvió con James.** 'No puedes vender a Remus como si fuera un pedazo de carne.'

'Ahhhy por favor, tú lo has hecho millones de veces.' **James le dijo despreocupado.** '¿Ahora eres su madre? Dejaste que Trollawney lo violara…'

'Woah!' **Teddy los detuvo algo impresionado de todo lo que escuchaba.** '¿Qué hiciste que?' **Teddy miro a Sirius que solo negó de inmediato ante la acusación.**

'¡Yo le dije que no era una buena idea!' **Señalo a Remus que solo los miro confundido de todo esto.** 'él insistió, insitió sin importar lo asqueroso que sonara.'

'Ella no me violo.' **Sirius se tapo los oídos haciendo una cara de asco, Peter y James lo acompañaron. ¬¬**

'¡Lunático maldita sea! No puedes decir esas cosas a la ligera, sin creer que no provocaran un trauma mental.' **Sirius lo regaño y Remus solo se cruzo de brazos molesto.**

'Hecho.' **El licántropo contesto mirando a James, que solo sonrió mirando a Teddy.** 'ahora ve por ese estúpido calamar.' **Le ordeno a Sirius dándole un manotazo en el hombro. Sirius lo miro y bufo.**

'¿a que se supone que juegas ahora? de verdad quieres que ese imbécil se te acerque.'

'no…' **Remus dijo sonrojándose de golpe y con la mirada en el suelo.** 'pero sería genial que alguien te muestre lo imbécil que llegas hacer.' **Remus se levanto sacudiendo su túnica para caminar al lago.** 'Además… seguramente el calamar ya esta muerto.' **Lorcan dibujo un semblante triste.**

'Hey… cuidadocon lo que dices.' **James le dio un codazo señalando a Lorcan, Remus se disculpo.**

'No le hagas caso Ravee, ni siquiera sabe lo que dice.' **Sirius le dijo a Lorcan mientras se levantaba y miraba el lago.** 'Yo te mostrare que existe, tranquilo.' **Dijo sonriéndole y caminando hacía el lago.** 'Y cuando lo haga, no solo obtendré un secreto con el que hare tu vida miserable Gusarajo…' **Señalo a Teddy,** 'sino que también me burlare en tu cara por lo que resta de este viaje.' **Ahora señalo a Remus con altanería. ¬¬**

'Hablas demasiado Black…' **Remus le dijo mientras bajaba también al lago.**

'Tu no deberías de hacerlo, Lupin.' **Sirius camino de espaldas y le guiño un ojo. Remus rodo los ojos.**

'Espero que te caigas.' **Dijo el licántropo. Sirius rió mostrando su sonrisa blanca.**

'Awww pero que tiernos.' **James dijo adelantándose para llegar con James Sirius y los demás.**

'No es gracioso James.' **Teddy le dijo y tropezó cuando James lo jalo para que lo acompañara. Peter sonrió mirando a Remus.**

'Oye… ¿de verdad crees que esta muerto el calamar?' **Remus miro a Peter y luego al lago. Miro como James y Teddy corrían compitiendo con Sirius y como Lorcan miraba su cuaderno emocionado, miro a los pequeños jugueteando en el agua.**

'no… espero que no lo este.' **Dijo Remus sintiéndose melancólico por su tiempo.**

'Si yo tampoco, Sirius va a ganar a apuesta así que…' **Peter dejo caer los hombros.** 'Al menos estaría bien que le llenara la cara de agua.' **Remus rió y le dio la razón a su amigo.**

'Oh Peter… tú si que sabes como darle sabor a las cosas.' **Remus rió.** 'Por cierto…'

'No Remus.' **Peter le contesto de inmediato. Remus rió.** 'no te entiendo de verdad… un día dices que es una buena idea y el día siguiente dices que tengo que alejarme y ahora vas preguntarme sobre ella...' **Remus se disculpo con la mirada.** 'No… esta bien. No estoy molesto contigo.' **Dijo Peter tranquilo.**

'Gracias y lo siento, de nuevo.' **Dijo Remus mirándolo.** 'Peter…' **Peter suspiro largo conociendo ese tonito de u amigo.** '¿Que te paso?' **Peter se detuvo y lo miro confundido.**

'¿A que te refieres?' **Dijo mirándolo extrañado. Remus lo miro de pies a cabeza y asintió.**

'Cuando te encontramos estabas… mal.' **Dijo mirándolo con algo de preocupación.** 'Mira eso…' **Dijo acercandose a su rostro y señalando sus ojos.** 'tienes ojeras y sigues algo palido. Aun después del chocolate Peter…' **Peter parpadeo y desvio la mirada.** '¿Qué te paso?' **Pregunto Remus amable.**

'me han pasado cosas peores Remus.' **Peter le dijo penoso. No quería contarle lo de Dominique, no porque no le tuviera confianza, sino por la confianza que la chica tuvo en él.**

'Peter…' **Remus utilizo su voz mandona pero Peter lo miro y negó. Remus entendió y se sorprendió del gesto de seriedad de su amigo y no tuvo mas remedio mas que respetarlo, él entendía esa parte de privacidad que ni James, ni Sirius trataba de comprender.** 'oye, escucha… si estas en problemas... me refiero a que si Teddy esta en problemas y te estan molestando a ti, podemos…'

'No es eso Remus.' **Peter lo detuvo y rió.** '¿Quién tendría problemas con ese chico?' **Peter señalo a Teddy y Remus sonrió asintiendo.**

'Bueno su boca a veces es un desastre.' **Dijo Remus rascando su nuca, Peter asintió riendo.** 'no me sorprendería nada a estas alturas.'

'No tengo problemas con nadie.' **Peter le repitió.** 'Además si los tuviera, no tienes que ir a defenderme Remus.' **Remus alzo una ceja y miro extrañado a su amigo.** 'Puedo defenderme solo.' **Dijo el chico.**

'¿Peter?' **Remus le llamo y Peter sintió un vacio al ver ese rostro desconcentrado.**

'¿Qué?' **Pregunto el Gryffindor.** 'Puedo hacerlo… ¿lo dudas?' **Pregunto algo fastidiado.** 'Tú tambien lo dudas.' **No era pregunta en definitiva, era mas bien una acusación.**

'No… no, no Peter.' **Dijo Remus enseguida sintiéndose algo mal.** 'No lo dudo, solo… que sonaste…'

'¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ellos?' **Dijo señalando a James y a Sirius.** '¿crees que no puedo ser como ellos?'

'no, Peter. Definitivamente pienso que no debes de ser como ellos.' **Remus le dijo y Peter bufo.**

'Porque no soy capaz ¿verdad?' **Remus negó sin entender porque Peter estaba así.**

'No. simplemente no tienes que ser como alguien mas… tienes que ser tú.' **Remus le dijo sonriéndole pero Peter lo miro con decepcion.**

'No creí que tú tambien creyeras eso…' **Dijo negando.** 'Creí que confiabas en mi.' **Remus noto algo herida su voz.**

'Peter, yo creo en ti.' **Dijo Remus convencido. Pero Peter negó.**

 _Esta mintiendo… también esta mintiendo. Si supiera lo que le hice a Sirius, si supiera lo que hice seguramente no diría eso. Seguramente ninguno de ellos tres creería eso de mi._

'Peter ¿estas bien?' **Peter lo miro y se sintió algo expuesto.** '¿quieres decirme algo? Yo… puedo entenderlo.' **Dijo Remus tratando de ayudar a su amigo.**

'estoy bien Remus.' **Peter dijo sintiéndose terrible.** 'Yo… solo desperté extraño.' **Remus lo miro y asintió.** 'Es solo que a veces siento que… me siento como otra persona.' **Dijo Peter tragando saliva.** 'Siento que estoy cambiando.' **Dijo con algo de pavor.**

'Oye… eso es normal supongo.' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros.** 'Estamos creciendo…' **vacilo.** 'seguro es eso. Pero créeme eso no significa que no puedas lograr cosas Peter, simplemente mi comentario era hacerte entender que ese par de idiotas no son el limite de lo increible.' **Dijo señalando a James y a Sirius.** 'no creo que exista ese limite…' **Dijo con una cara de asco.** 'ni siquiera creo que importe demasiado.' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros.**

'es sencillo para ti porque no tienes a nada que aspirar, eres un hombre lobo.' **Remus sintió ese comentario como un balde de agua fría y de pronto sintió su estomago encogerse y se sintió avergonzado.** 'No… Remus, no quería.' **Peter se tapo la boca sin entender porque había dicho eso. Remus asintió entendiéndolo.** 'yo solo… no se porque dije eso… lo lamento.' **Dijo el chico apenado y Remus solo sonrió ligeramente.**

'No es mentira lo que dices Peter.' **Dijo Remus sobando su brazo.** 'Tienes razón…' **Lo miro.** 'Cualquier cosa es buena para mi.' **Peter se sintió terrible y se arrepintió sabiendo que tenía suerte que ni James, ni Sirius lo escucharan.** 'Tal vez es por eso… no pueda entenderte del todo.' **Dijo el chico quedo.**

'¡Peter!' **Peter volteo y miro a James Sirius que lo llamaba, estaba empapado junto a los demás pequeños.** 'Anda ven, creo que vi algo.' **Dijo agitado. Peter miro a Remus que seguía pensativo.**

'Rem…' **Peter comenzó pero no había palabras para decir lo mucho que lo sentía, ni siquiera sabia como hacerlo.**

 _ **Andando Peter, no es como si no lo supiera. De hecho apuesto a que esta así porque lo sabe.**_

 _Eso no es cierto… él no es un monstruo._

 _ **Eso no fue lo que dijiste. Tú solo dijiste la verdad. ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿disculparte por decir la verdad?**_

'¡Peter!' **Peter se sintió presionado y cerro los ojos.**

'Lo siento Rem… yo… tengo que ir con James.' **Dijo señalando el lago. Remus asintió y le sonrió para que fuera, quedándose atrás.**

 **Remus camino teniendo esa sensación de malestar consigo mismo una vez mas. Miro de nuevo hacía el lago pero esta vez todo fue diferente. Miro a Sirius y no pudo evitar recordar lo que le había hecho, miro a Ted y sabia que no debía de convivir con él porque era peligroso, miro a los niños y se sintió incomodo por estar en un tiempo en el que no debía de estar y miro a James… y recordó las palabras de Fenrir de verano pasado.**

" _¿Crees que tus amiguitos van a seguirte al fin del mundo? después de esta guerra que se avecina, ellos van a cazarte, veras la cruda realidad del asunto Remus… ellos te ven como un monstruo. Que ahora estén jugando a la mascota contigo no significa que no van a llegar al punto en el que te vean como lo hacen todos… con pavor. ¿y que es lo único que te va a quedar? Yo. Yo, Remus. Ahorrate las penas y ven conmigo antes de que ellos te cacen, la manada entre mas grande… mas fuerte, muchacho. Al fin al cabo, para ellos siempre serás un monstruo."_

'¡Lunático lo logre!' **Remus levanto la mirada y miro a Sirius siendo salpicado por un tentáculo. Los pequeños rieron al ver empapado al Black.**

'Oh por favor, estoy seguro que hizo trampa!' **Teddy dijo con el cabello naranja. James rió y enseguida ese mismo tentáculo los salpico a ambos.**

'Ese calamar es genial.' **James Sirius dijo mirando a los tres chicos empapados. Freddie asintió aplaudiendo. James miro a los pequeños y camino a ellos calculadoramente. Llego ahí y tomo aire de sus pulmones para después gritar un extraño sonido al aire.** '¿Ahora que estas haciend…' **El heredero de Harry Potter no pudo terminar la frase porque un chorro de agua le lleno no solo la boca sino que también termino por empaparlo a él y a Freddie.**

'Si que es genial ese calamar…' **James cito su comentario. Freddie apenas reaccionaba de lo que le había pasado y cuando lo hizo James Sirius y él le sonrieron a James.**

'Bien jugado cabeza hueca.' **James Sirius le dijo a James que sonrió halagado.**

'¿Te costo trabajo admitirlo?' **James le dijo y el otro Potter solo dejo caer los hombros entre risas.**

'¡Ahora Zlat!' **James Sirius le grito y Zlatan imito a la perfeccion el sonido raro que James había hecho antes, de un momento a otro James fue nuevamente empapado por el calamar. Riendo al notar que había caído en la trampa de esos chiquillos.** 'eres lento cabeza hueca.' **James Sirius le dijo entre risas y James solo corrió para perseguirlo.**

'¡James corre!' **Peter le dijo a James Sirius divertido, empujándolo amistosamente para que corriera mientras él se quedaba atrás notando que aun no tenía energía suficiente para jugar.**

 **De un momento a otro todo era juegos y risas a la orilla del lago. Por un momento a James Sirius se le olvido que le caia mal James y se dejo perseguir y cargar por el que era su abuelo, mientras sus amigos trataban de "rescatarlo". Sirius y Teddy tuvieron que ayudarlos y pronto James Sirius estaba en la espalda de Teddy mientras que Louis en la de Sirius y ambos trataban de derribar al otro al lago. El calamar mojo a Peter una vez mas y James decidió animar a los demás a encimársele a Peter que grito al verse ser aplastado por todos. Lorcan se había quedado escribiendo e imitando el sonido que James habí hecho para llamar al calamar, anoto y dibujo los tentáculos mientras veía como Sirius esquivaba el agarre de ese tentáculo.**

'Su piel es rugosa…' **le dijo Remus al chico que comenzaba a describir a la criatura en el papel.** 'y parece que es rosa pero yo diría que es color coral… ¿no crees?' **Lorcan asintió algo emocionado porque Remus le hablara con tanta tranquilidad, esperaba que después de eso lo dejara volver a examinarlo.** 'y… por cierto, son mas ovaladas las…'

'¡Lunático ¿Qué haces aquí?' **Sirius llego entre risas y empapado como los demás.** 'No le hagas eso a Ravee, no le contagias tu amargura.'

'No lo hago Sirius.' **Remus le dijo con tranquilidad.** 'Pero gracias por preguntar.'

'¿Ya selo dijiste?' **Teddy llego detrás de Sirius y este negó. Remus levanto una ceja y los miro sospechosos.** '¿Por qué? Dijiste que se lo dirias.' **El chico tenía el cabello azul y Remus entendía porque, su risa se había escuchado haciendo eco en la distancia.**

'estaba apunto de hacerlo genio, llegaste antes.' **Dijo Sirius sonriéndole.** 'Además, me gusta cuando adivina las cosas…'

'No.' **Dijo Remus enseguida.**

'¿Lo ves? Es impresionante.' **Teddy rió con una risa boba al ver que era cierta la conclusión de Sirius.** 'tiene un talento para estas cosas…'

'Sirius, no.' **Remus le repitió mas serio pero Sirius no lo escucho y lo prácticamente lo jalo del brazo para levantarlo.** 'Sirius no quiero quitarme… tú sabes que no me gusta.'

'Anda… todos estamos divirtiéndonos.' **Teddy le dijo del otro lado ayudando a Sirius.**

'¡Eso es!' **James grito señalando a Remus a lo lejos, los niños rieron y salpicaron agua.**

'las cicatrices… por favor yo…' **Remus dijo nervioso cuando Sirius le quito la túnica de un jalón.** 'Teddy, no quiero que me vean… yo…'

'Oye…' **Teddy detuvo a Sirius, pero Sirius soo trono la boca.**

'no te dejes llevar por esos ojos de perrito adolorido. Es otra de sus artimañas para hacerte hacer lo que quieres…'

'Eso no es cierto Sirius.' **Remus lo reprimió.** 'No quiero mojarme, yo… creí que no querías que me acercara.'

'Y eso es… el toque dramático de victima.' **Teddy rió ante la exageración de Sirius.** 'Anda Remus todos estamos empapados. ¿Por qué tu no?'

'yo no me acerque por lo mismo. No quiero mojarme y creo que tienes que respetar eso…'

'¡Que estupideces dices, como si de verdad eso fuera a pasar… ni siquiera Ted se cree eso.' **Dijo señalando a Ted que tuvo que asentir. Entonces Sirius camino hacía Remus invadiendo espacio personal.**

'¿Qué haces?' **Teddy lo miro extrañado, según le había dicho el chico Black, solo iban a cargarlo al lago para que se divirtiera con ellos.**

'Sirius no quiero hacer esto.' **Remus dio instintivamente un paso atrás y Sirius volvió a invadir su espacio haciendo que el chico de ojos miel volviera a repetir la misma acción.** 'Mierda, tienen que dejarme hacer lo que yo quiero… ¡deja de acercarte!' **Sirius rió ante la cara de desesperación de Remus.** 'Ya basta, te quejas de él pero tú haces lo mismo.' **Sirius negó riéndose.**

'Claro que no, ¿te he dicho que me gustas de una forma no sexual?' **Teddy se cohibió al recordar esa mala elección de palabras.** 'Exacto.' **Dijo al no escuchar respuesta de Remus.**

'No con palabras…'

'¡cierra la boca James!' **Sirius le grito a James que solo rió.** 'Anda Remus solo un rato.' **Le dijo el chico Black ocn una sonrisa torcida y esa mirada de confianza.** 'juega conmigo… ya has jugado mucho con Teddy, es nuestro turno…' **El chico seguía acercandose y Remus seguía poniendo distancia cumpliendo con el cometido del chico Black.**

'ya basta Sirius, suenas ridiculo…' **Remus le dijo sabiendo que estaba a punto de llegar a lago.** 'Además Teddy no es un idiota como tú…'

'No, tienes razón… es un descerebrado.' **Murmuro mirando de reojo a Teddy. Remus rió.** 'si te digo que el también va a jugar ¿estas dentro?' **Remus negó.**

'Puedes quedarte con la camisa.' **Teddy le dijo dejando caer los hombros. Sirius señalo al metamorfomago agradeciendo por su idea.**

'Solución.' **Remus negó.** 'Anda… ¿no quieres jugar con tus amigos?'

'Sirius…' **Remus pidió por ultima vez, Sirius se detuvo y dio un paso atrás dándole su espacio. Remus respiro aliviado agradecido porque parara.**

'Andando muchacho.' **Sirius dijo y de pronto Teddy se acerco a Remus para empujarlo al agua. Y luego saltar junto con él.**

'Te odio.' **Remus dijo al salir del agua. Teddy rió lo salpico nuevamente de agua, Remus rió y lo hundió haciendo reir a los niños.** 'Creí que esto iba a estar mas frió.' **Dijo Remus flotando en el agua. Teddy asintió mientras recibía a Louis que había saltado hacía ellos.**

'si yo también creí lo mismo…' **James se acerco a meter los pies al lago, Sirius no tardo en aventaro dentro del agua. Remus rió y choco palmas con Sirius.** 'ustedes son tan simpáticos juntos…' **Remus agradeció con descaro provocando que James lo salpicara. Sirius rió.**

'¿Qué puedo decir? Lunático y yo siempre nos llevamos bien.' **Teddy alzó una ceja y bufo.**

'¿Tienes que estar bromeando?' **Remus miro a Sirius y negó a regañadientes.**

'En mi defensa puedo decir que era mas bien caridad.' **Sirius rió fuerte y quizo hundir su cabeza en el agua pero Remus quito su mano.**

'No era yo quien se veía como un verdadero caso de caridad ¿o si?' **Dijo recordándolo, tan delgado, tan pequeño y tan frágil.** 'Además Lunático, no recuerdo que me agradecieras por lo de la mochila.' **Dijo Sirius alzando una ceja.**

'Lo hice y solo decías; "no lo hice por ti".' **James rió ante la perfecta imitación de Remus. Teddy asintió dándole la razón y se cruzo de piernas para continuar con el interrogatorio.**

'Oh… miren quien esta interesado.' **James señalo a Teddy, todos voltearon a verlo.**

'No he dicho nada, idiotas…. ¡Excepto tú!' **Le dijo con agravio a Remus, Sirius y James manotearon bufando.**

'es un idiota mas.' **Dijo Sirius salpicando de agua a Remus, que solo rió y lo empujo. Teddy rió.**

'¿Qué quieres saber Teddy?' **James volvió al tema principal. Teddy lo miro y después se aseguro con Peter que solo asintió dándole la confianza a preguntar.**

'B… bueno yo…' **El metamorfomago rasco su nuca y dibujo pequitas rojizas en sus mejillas.**

'Oh no… ahí estan las pecas.' **Remus jugo y Teddy solo se sonrojo agachando el rostro. Sirius rió.**

'Anda Teddy, solo dilo.' **Peter le dijo, Teddy asintió y los miro.**

'trate de ser cuidadoso, enserio…' **Remus le dijo sin necesidad de escuchar su pregunta.** 'no tenía idea de que realmente estuvieran observando todo el tiempo.' **Teddy sonrió y miro a Peter.** 'Pero al final creo que no fue suficiente, de un momento a otro estaba acorralado obligado a hablar…'

'era imposible no ver y vamos, que nadie te cree eso de la victima Lunático.' **James le dijo a Remus para después voltearse con Teddy.** 'El chico regresaba con el cuerpo hecho un costal de papas. Y bueno… Remus solía ser adorable en ese entonces.' **James le habló con ternura al licántropo que solo le escupio agua en la cara.** 'Pero que clase Lupin.' **Dijo James entre risas limpiándose la cara.**

'Lo realmente sorprendente fue que no te dieras cuenta Lunático.' **Sirius le dijo abrazandose a él detrás para flotar. Teddy los miro algo incomodo pero cuando escucho a su padre quejarse de Sirius no pudo evitar reírse.** 'sobre todo porque Peter no era nada de discreto.' **Peter miro a Teddy y se removió incomodo.** 'aun no lo es.'

'no lo creo.' **James interrumpio.** 'Te sorprendería Canuto lo hábil que se esta volviendo.' **Peter miro a James y se sintió extraño, ese era un cumplido podía reconocerlo como tal pero… lo único que se le cruzo por la mente era a Sirius chillando en una cama ensangrentada. Miro a su alrededor y ninguna de esas persona si quiera lo sospechaban.**

 _ **¿sigues sin creer que tienes talento, Peter?**_

'no…' **Peter contesto de inmediato. James lo miro y alzo una ceja.** 'yo… Sirius tiene razón.' **Dijo dándole la razón al Black que solo se sintió ganador al escuchar a Peter. Remus tuvo que salpicarlo de nuevo en la cara para que se detuviera.**

'oh vamos Colagusano, ambos sabemos que no es cierto…' **James insistió. Peter levanto la mirada y sintió un hueco en el estomago.**

 _ **Sí, Peter. Él tiene razón porque no le cuentas lo que has hecho últimamente, él parece entenderlo.**_

'James, basta.' **Peter le dijo algo incomodo y James lo miro extrañado.** 'solo… sigamos… Teddy.' **Señalo torpemente a Teddy.** 'él quiere saber sobre Sirius y Remus.' **Remus se detuvo y miro a Sirius alejándose de él.**

'¿Qué?' **Remus repitió mirando a Teddy.**

'¡ajaaa! Hay algo en el futuro que tenga que saber…' **James dijo en broma y Sirius lo empujo molesto.**

'¡No! No mierda no!' **Teddy hizo su cabello verde vomitada.** 'yo se que ustedes eran amigos.'

'¿Eran?' **Peter pregunto esperando saber que no solo había sido él, el único excluido del grupo.**

'¿Qué mierda? Por supuesto que no Peter. Somos amigos.' **Dijo Sirius algo golpeado por el tono que Peter había usado.** 'aun y siempre seremos amigos.' **Trato de no pensar en lo herido que había quedado su hombro semanas atrás.** '¿Cierto?' **Le pregunto a James que asintió con tranquilidad. Miro a Remus y este solo sonrió.** 'Basta Lunático… ya hablamos de esto.' **Dijo Sirius algo fastidiado.** 'deja de hacerte la victima, imbécil.'

'No dije nada.' **Remus dijo solo flotando en el agua y tratando de mirar hacía la profundidad.**

'¿Hablaron de que?' **Teddy pregunto y Sirius solo bufo al escuchar su voz preocupada. N**

'Bueno…' **James comenzó a hablar pero Sirius lo cayo.**

'cree que va a volverse malo.' **Sirius señalo a Remus molesto y Remus solo bufo dedicándose a jugar como si Sirius no estuviera diciendo nada.** 'Desde el primer momento que le dijimos que lo sabíamos, se la ha pasado sufriendo por nada. Dice que es un monstruo y que no debemos de estar a su alrededor… lo único que digo es que él es sensacional…' **James rió y se tiro de espaldas para reír cayendo en Peter que solo lo recibió y rió.** '¡Ya basta idiota, sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡Tú también lo dijiste!' **James reía y Teddy solo podía ver lo sonrojado que estaba Sirius. Remus por su parte solo flotaba sin que le afectara ninguna de las reacciones de sus amigos.**

'Lo sé…' **James dijo abriendo los brazos.** 'Solo que sigue siendo divertido verte hacer eso… definitivamente los Black no nacieron para decir cosas lindas.' **Sirius lo miro y volvió a empujarlo.** 'el Casanova de Hogwarts usa las mismas palabras de sus conquistas a su lobuno amigo.'

'Cierra a boca James.' **Remus le dijo por fin saliendo del agua.** 'todos sabemos que su cerebro no tiene mucha capacidad para aprender mas vocabulario…'

' .JA. Muy simpático Lunático.' **Sirius se cruzo de brazos. Remus lo miro y sonrió.**

'yo creí que era sensacional.' **Remus dejo caer los hombros y todos rieron.**

'Eres un imbécil.' **Dijo Sirius tomandolo de los hombros para despeinarlo. Remus rió y trato de quitarse lo de encima pero al final se rindió y mejor se quedo recargado en él.** 'Oye Lunático… "Yo no soy tu recargadera…"' **Remus rodo los ojos y le dio un codazo haciéndolo reír.**

'Nunca fue una victima.' **Peter hablo y todos voltearon a verlo.** 'Remus…' **Señalo al licántropo.** 'él nunca actuo como victima. Ni siquiera cuando no nos hablaba.' **Dijo mirando a Remus, que trato de olvidar lo que hace unos minutos le había dicho. Esa actitud tan extraña de Peter.** 'solo trataba de que su secreto fuera solo suyo. Pero tal parece que eso está mal aquí…' **murmuro.**

'Habla mas fuerte Peter, no te escucho nada.' **Sirius dijo con fastidio y Remus le dio otro codazo.** '¿Qué? Siempre se la pasa balbuceando y luego dice que nosotros no tomamos sus ideas pero la verdad es que nunca escuchamos sus ideas porque no sabe hablar bien…'

'Callate.' **Teddy le dijo de inmediato.** 'No tienes que hablarle así… él es tu amigo.' **Dijo señalando a Peter que miro con profundo agradecimiento a Teddy.**

'Oh Margarita, por suerte mis amigos no son tan sensibles como tú.' **Dijo Sirius señalándolo. Teddy lo miro molesto y bufo.**

'A nadie le gusta escuchar como se quejan de uno.' **Dijo Teddy.** '¿Solo imagina tener que aguantar que hablen mal de ti? y aun peor escucharla frente a ti.'

'estoy de acuerdo con él.' **Remus levanto la mano. Sirius rodo los ojos y bajo su mano.**

'Oh vamos ustedes dos. No es hora de que se unan.' **James señalo a Remus y a Teddy.** 'Peter sabe que solo bromeamos, no tienen que hacer un drama por esto. ¿Cierto Peter?' **James dijo sin importancia. Peter lo miro y solo mojo sus labios, respiro y de la nada se levanto del césped.**

'Peter…' **Teddy lo llamo pero Peter solo le sonrió.**

'Iré a ver como están los chicos.' **Señalo hacía atrás, hacía donde se escuchaban las risas de cuatro pequeños asombrados por un tentáculo que los rebasaba de altura por mucho. Teddy abrió la boca para decirle que se quedara, que él estaba con él y también su papá, pero otra voz lo interrumpió.**

'Seguro Peter…' **Teddy volteo y miro a un despreocupado Sirius.** 'Tardate lo que quieras.' **Dijo entre risas y James rió junto a él. Teddy trago saliva y pintó su cabello de naranja pero el suspiro de Peter llamo su atención para voltear a mirarlo.**

'Ahora vuelvo…' **Peter dijo dandose la media vuelta y camino lejos de los mayores.**

'No tenías que hablarle así.' **Remus se enderezo alejándose de Sirius. Sirius alzo ambas cejas y rió.**

'¿así?' **Le pregunto y Remus asintió.** '¿Así como Remus? así siempre le hablamos… ¿ahora resulta que eso le molesta también?' **El chico Black estiro sus piernas y se recargo con esa misma pose despreocupada.**

'se siente mal.' **Remus defendió a Peter. Sirius miro a James y resoplo.** 'Hace rato me dijo algo extraño…'

'Remus deja de actuar como si fueras nuestro padre.' **Dijo Sirius con una voz fastidiada.**

'Sí, hablale así a Teddy no a nosotros Lunático.' **James dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Teddy que no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.**

'Ya, dejen de tonterías. Peter se siente mal…'

'¿Y que quieres que yo haga?' **Sirius le pregunto algo harto.** 'Esta sensible, eso es todo. No voy a cuidarles los sentimientos como si fueran chicas. Tengo suficiente contigo.'

'¿Disculpa?' **Remus le pregunto ofendido.** 'nadie te pidió que te preocuparas por mi…'

'Ahí vas otra vez.' **Sirius resoplo rodando los ojos con fastidio.** 'Ya sabes a lo que me refiero con eso.'

'No, no lo sé.' **Sirius miro a Teddy extrañado de escucharlo contestar por Remus.**

'No te metas margarita, sus problemas…' **Señalo a Remus y a él, para después hacer una cara de asco. Remus se sonrojo de golpe y negó, mientras que James reía divertido de la situación.** 'Mierda, ¿podemos cambiar de tema? Estábamos hablando de Peter.' **Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo estando de acuerdo. Se miraron entre si y rieron tratando de destensar el momento.**

'Falta algo aquí…' **James dijo mirando a su alrededor.**

'Peter.' **Sirius dijo y Remus sonrió asintiendo. Al parecer Sirius Black solo era una idiota sin tacto, al final él sabia que Peter era parte de todo esto.**

'y Teddy… ¿Cómo es? Supongo que con tanta familia seguro tendrán su propio…'

'¿Te refieres a que somos algo como esto?' **los señalo a los tres. James asintió.** 'Sí, bueno… no exactamente. Hay demasiada diferencia de edad entre…'

'Oh vamos ese niño replica de nosotros le vale una mierda la edad, te lo aseguro.' **Sirius señalo a James Sirius que empujaba a Louis directo a tentáculo, mientras que Louis se aferraba fuertemente a Peter.**

'sí, bueno James siempre es la excepción.' **Remus miro apático el gesto de orgullo de ambos Gryffindor que tenía a los lados.** 'Por alguna razón cree que yo soy cool…'

'Seguro te ve como un hermano mayor.' **Remus sugirió y Teddy asintió vacilando.** 'dices que vives con él ¿no?' **Señalo a James y este solo resoplo recordando que lo último que Teddy le había dado a entender era que tal vez ni siquiera tenían contacto en este futuro.**

'Vivo con James…' **Teddy trato de no mentirle a su padre. Remus alzó una ceja y miro a James, que solo manoteo acostumbrándose a esta intriga del Hufflepuff.** '¡Vamos! Si lo digo voy a arruinarlo!' **Teddy abrió los brazos sabiendo que esa respuesta no era suficiente para James.** 'No seas como él, él tiene once y tú se supone que eres…'

'Olvidalo.' **Remus lo detuvo entre risas, sabiendo que James era una respuesta definitiva.**

'tendrás que decírmelo tarde o temprano.' **James le advirtió.** 'Odio que me mientan Teddy…' **Teddy se quejo situándose en una típica rutina con sus tutores.**

'es que no lo entiendes…'

'Solo digo que hemos estado haciendo este circo durante un mes y… mierda, no he recibido mas que mentiras todo este tiempo.' **James le dijo y Teddy asintió.**

'Mentiras y perdida de tiempo.' **Sirius sumo a la platica.**

'Creo que por lo que hemos vivido, merecemos al menos que nos hables con la verdad.'

'Solo estoy tratando de arreglar lo que hice sin crear mas caos.' **Teddy se comenzó a tensar y Remus lo supo mirando las pequitas y su cabello color pastel.**

'demasiado tarde…' **Sirius dijo con una sonrisa.**

'Sí, Teddy no te diríamos nada pero resulta que nos metiste en este caos también jovencito...' **James le dijo con ganas de molestarlo. Teddy apretó los labios y bufo cruzándose de brazos con el cabello rojo.**

'¡Es que tú siempre crees que lo hago adrede, Harry!' **El reclamo sonó tan natural que todos se quedaron callados mirándolo.**

'¿Harry?' **Teddy levanto la mirada algo nervioso.** '¿Creí que se llamaba James?' **James Sirius señalo a James que lo miro y asintió.**

'Teddy, volviste a decir ese nombre.' **Peter quien acompañaba a James Sirius le pregunto.** '¿Quién es Harry?' **Utilizo la presión social que Teddy tenía encima para obtener una respuesta mas honesta.**

'Oh…' **James sonrió mirando hacía arriba, hacia con Peter.** 'Yo sé quien es Peter…'

'No, no sabes…' **Teddy dijo con rapidez levantándose del césped y saltando a Remus que tuvo que agacharse para no ser golpeado por el Hufflepuff.** 'James no.' **Le dijo al de primero que solo levanto una ceja.**

'¿Por qué no?' **Pregunto mirando a Peter.** 'Es Peter… además, no es como si no supieran quien es.' **Dijo entre risas y levantando una ceja en una pose creída.**

'Solo no lo digas…' **James abrió los ojos y miro a los otros chicos sorprendido.**

'¿De verdad no lo saben?' **Dijo con una voz llena de sorpresa y tonos desafinados. Teddy negó.** '¿De donde los sacaste? ¿de una cueva?' **Teddy los miro y vacilo.**

'Hey, mas respeto ahí gusarajo.' **Sirius lo amenazo.** 'Puede que él parezca que no haya visto la luz del sol por años pero nosotros…' **Remus manoteo la mano de Sirius y se cruzo de brazos. ¬¬** 'lo que trato de decir es que no somos unos ignorantes como se la pasan insinuando.'

'pues es por algo que lo insinuamos.' **James Sirius le dijo barriendolo con la mirada.**

'¡James!' **Teddy lo regaño porque había incluido a su padre en eso.** 'Lunático…' **James Sirius lo miro extrañado y dejo caer los hombros.**

'¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?' **Una voz cargada de celos sono en el pequeño de Gryffindor.** 'Ibas a dejar que me regañara y ahora lo defiendes.' **Remus miro de reojo a James y solo se removió incomodo.**

'Bueno es porque… porque… por…'

'Solo dilo Teddy.' **James le dijo dejando caer los hombros. Que mas daba el momento. Todo parecía acomodarse para que dijera que él y Remus eran parientes.**

'Si, dilo.' **James Sirius lo miro molesto y Teddy abrió y cerró la boca para después mirar a Remus.**

'¡No!' **Sirius dijo sacudiéndose del escalofrió.** 'No estoy listo aun para escucharlo.' **Se levanto y James rió burlón al verlo palido.**

'Oh vamos Canuto, ni siquiera sabes lo que el chico va a decir…' **James Sirius arrugo la frente al escuchar el nombre de su perro en los labios de James.**

'Oye… que tu lo hayas digerido bien es extraño James. Solo no me obligues a…' **Sirius miro a Teddy y luego a Remus.** 'Hagamos otra cosa…' **No quiso si quiera terminar la frase. La sola idea de que Remus terminara con Teddy era extraña en su mente.**

'No, yo quiero saber porque Teddy protege tanto a Rem…'

'¡ASDFGHJKL!' **Teddy grito sacudiendo sus manos en el aire. James se detuvo abriendo los ojos extrañado. Teddy tenía el cabello verde con miles de pecas decorando su rostro.**

'¿Qué sucede ahora?' **Remus le dijo también extrañado.**

'Nada.' **Teddy se alejo de James y agacho la mirada apenado.** 'Nada, solo tenía algo en la garganta.' **Se aclaro la garganta. James Sirius levanto una ceja y él y Peter intercambiaron miradas cómplices.** 'Solo… no sé.' **Dijo finalmente. Entonces quedo un silencio, no incomodo pero si muy curioso entre todos. Porque cada quien pensaba específicamente en algo.**

 **James Sirius en la forma tan extraña con la que Teddy se comportaba frente a Remus.**

 _No entiendo… Lunático es genial pero… ¿Por qué lo defiende tanto? Él es mi hermano mayor…_

 **Peter en ese nombre que Teddy había vuelto a pronunciar.**

 _No… se que no debo de desconfiar pero estoy seguro que ese Harry es importante._

 _ **Quiza no quiere decírtelo porque quiere que Remus se quede.**_

 _No de nuevo con esa voz…_

 **James en la forma tan patética en la que Teddy evitaba la verdad.**

 _Es increible que vaya a tener que obligarlo a decirlo. ¿Qué clase de personas cree que somos? No es como si fueramos a ahorcarlo porque es su hijo… de hecho me agrada que sea su hijo… tiene sentido si ahora me pongo a pensarlo…_

 **Sirius en esa incomoda relación que Remus y Teddy tenían.**

 _Noooo… de verdad, Remus merece a alguien mejor... y Teddy a alguien mas… alguien mas… no sé. Solo no estén cerca es extraño y asqueroso. No puedo creerlo…_

 **Remus en Teddy…**

 _No le hagas caso a esas visiones, no son ciertas. Él es solo un chico, quiza mi subconsciente este haciendo algo extraño, quizá sea el lobo… no. Que no sea el lobo… olvídalo, estoy en ceros…_

 **Y Teddy…**

 _¿Cómo se supone que tenga que guardar todo esto si cada día preguntan mas? A este paso voy a terminar gritando todo de una buena vez… Solo piénsalo, te harías la vida mas sencilla Lupin. Lupin… me agrada como suena eso. Creo que suena como una bomba…_

 **Un sonido fuerte se escucho a unos metros de ahí.**

'Mierda…' **Teddy dijo molesto pensando en que la ley de atracción estaba siendo muy literal con él.**

'¡Mira Ravee!' **Freddy reía mirando un tentáculo salpicar sin delicadeza.**

'Anda acércate, no tengas miedo…' **Zlatan dijo entre risas mientras Lorcan los miraba maravillados. Louis sacudia su cabello como si se tratara de un perro y Lorcan apreto sus túnicas mientras soltaba un suspiro.**

'¿Louis por qué no invitan a Lorcan a jugar?' **James Sirius rodo los ojos con fastidio cuando James le pregunto a su primo. Louis se destapo un oído y asintió.**

'Lo hicimos TomYJerry, él… no quiere acercarse.' **Sirius miro a Lorcan y este solo bajo la mirada.**

'Incluso utilizamos a Eddy pero él simplemente no quiere.' **Freddy dijo volviendo a saltar al agua.**

'tranquilos, ya nos encargamos de eso…' **Peter miro la mirada cómplice de James y Sirius.** '¿Cierto Canuto?'

'¿Por qué le llama como al perro?' **James Sirius le pregunto a Teddy y este solo le paso una mano por el rostro para que se callara.** 'Además… no necesitamos su ayuda, Lorcan es nuestro problema ahora…'

'¿problema?' **Teddy levanto una ceja mirando al pequeño.** 'vaya que tienes tacto Potter.' **James Sirius lo empujo para después hacer una cara de angustia. Teddy lo noto y rió despeinando su cabello diciéndole que estaba bien. James Sirius le sonrió dándole un codazo que hizo reír al Hufflepuff.**

'¿Cuál es el problema Ravee?' **Sirius fue directo. Lorcan mordió su labio y negó.** 'Por favor…' **Sirius alzo ambas cejas Lorcan solo suspiro.** 'se que quieres acercarte, me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho…'

'Hace frió.' **Lorcan le dijo bajito y avergonzado. Sirius arrugo ligeramente y miro a su alrededor, la verdad es que él dia estaba fresco pero… no hacía frió.**

'No… no hace tanto frió. De hecho me sorprende que no lo haga, estamos casi en invierno y…'

'Calentamiento global.' **Lorcan contesto enseguida.** 'El clima se ha alterado con los años…' **Sirius medito en las palabras y asintió creyéndole.**

'Pues mas puntos a mi favor. ¿no te parece?'

'Sirius… no creo que sea una buena idea…' **Dijo Lorcan aferrándose a sus túnicas.**

'Oye, llevas horas sin la bufanda.' **Lorcan asintió aun sin estar muy convencido.** 'intenta un poco sin esto…' **Dijo metiendo sus manos en la túnica de Lorcan, él Ravenclaw negó mirando la mano de Sirius que abrió la túnica.** 'Solo la abrire… intentemos con eso…' **Lorcan miro su túnica abierta aun con esa cara de angust…** 'Quita esa cara, estas bien.' **Lorcan asintió creyéndole.** 'Quitatela.' **La voz de Sirius detonaba una orden y Lorcan asintió quitándose la túnica.** '¿Ves el clima no esta tan mal ?' **Lorcan asintió sintiendo algo de frescor recorrerle atra vez de la camisa.** 'Ven…' **Sirius se acerco un poco a él para desabotonar el primer botón de su camisa.**

'No…' **Dijo Lorcan deteniéndolo. Sirius lo miro y alzo una ceja.**

'Todos somos chicos Lorcan, no es como si no supiéramos que hay debajo de la camisa…' **Lorcan asintió mirando como su corbata caía junto a su túnica.** 'tranquilo…' **Sirius le dijo desabotonando el segundo botón, Lorcan miro sus dedos y solo trago saliva, para cuando los dedos de Sirius recorrieron la tela al tercer botón los nervios de Lorcan lo detuvieron.**

'Sirius no.' **Dijo sosteniendo su mano. Sirius lo miro y notó como sostenía su camisa.** 'No quiero quitármela…' **El chico Black levanto una ceja algo curioso por la manera en la que Lorcan estiraba su camisa.**

'De acuerdo…' **alejo su mano de la camisa. Lorcan respiro profundamente.** '¿Esta todo bien?' **era Sirius Black, no se iba a quedar con la duda. Lorcan lo miro y vacilo.** 'Es acerca de…'

'Sí.' **Dijo el chico con algo de pena.**

'No te haremos nada…' **Sirius le dijo para darle ánimos.** 'no te lastimaremos. Somos amigos…'

'Él también era mi amigo…' **Dijo Lorcan mirando su cuaderno amarillo. Sirius suspiro entendiendo.**

'Ravee no todos los amigos son iguales.' **Lorcan levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un rostro confiado.** 'Recuerda mi experiencia en amigos.' **Señalo a los otros merodeadores.** 'así que… andando…' **Lo tomo del brazo para jalarlo hacía el lago. Lorcan miro su mano al notar la humedad en su tacto.**

'¿Sirius y si esta muy fría?'

'Pues no te metes.' **Dijo Sirius como si nada. Los niños se emocionaron al ver a Lorcan acercarse al agua. Lorcan sintió que iba a ser arrojado a una manada de leoncitos hambrientos.**

'Cuidado con eso Wally…' **James le dijo al ver la cara de susto de Lorcan.** 'No parece muy convencido.'

'Lo esta, esa expresión es la expresión de esta generación.' **Teddy rodo los ojos al escucharlo.**

 **Lorcan miro el lago, miro el tentáculo y comenzó a sentir una serie de emociones contradictorias. Estaba emocionado por el espécimen al que se iba acercar, pero aterrado por el agua.**

" _Eddy ¿has visto al calamar del lago?"_

" _Por supuesto Lorcan… es increíble. Solo que es algo complicado hacerlo salir en Invierno, si lo legas a ver en esta épocas… pff tienes suerte. Ahora que lo pienso… contigo no me sorprendería."_

 **Lorcan sonrió y camino ya sin tanto jaloneo por Sirius.**

" _Lorcan no. No lo entiendes… esta frió. ¿acaso quieres pasarte todas las vacaciones en una cama? Tienes que cuidarte… Mamá y Papá están de viaje todo el año como para que no puedas estar con ellos en las vacaciones, solamente porque no te cuidaste. Te hace daño… tienes que mantenerte a salvo. Eres debil, tu organismo no esta diseñado para estas cosas… aceptalo y dejate de tonterías."_

 **Lorcan trago saliva pensando en las palabras de su hermano.**

" _¿No quieres ver al abuelo Newt? Tienes que cuidarte Lorcan, puedes lograrlo… anda."_

'No Sirius…' **Lorcan se detuvo y Sirius lo miro extrañado.**

'Ya te dije que no te haremos nada… confia en mi.' **Lorcan mojo sus labios y negó.**

'Confió en ti…' **Dijo chiquito y bajito.** 'No confió en mi…' **Dijo tocando su mano.** 'Yo… no estoy hecho para eso…' **Dijo señalando a James Sirius y a Teddy empujando a Peter al agua.** 'soy… debil.' **Sirius trono la boca conociendo esas expresiones. Sabiendo exactamente de donde venían.**

'¿Cómo lo sabes?' **Dijo Sirius directo. Lorcan suspiro y se mostro.** 'Tú reviviste de la muerte y me dices que el agua va hacerte daño. ¿de verdad? Necesitas una mejor excusa para deshacerte de mi.' **Lorcan negó, no quería deshacerse de él.** 'es una expresión, lo sé… nadie quiere deshacerse de mi Ravee…' **Lorcan rió.** 'intentalo, es lo único que digo. Ya te quitaste la túnica… estas a un paso de hacerlo y mierda, yo se que quieres hacerlo. Así que solo cierra los ojos y salta al agua.' **Lorcan sonrió suspirando, imaginando por una vez en su vida la idea de no pensar en la temperatura de su cuerpo.** 'podemos hacerlo juntos si quieres… puedo traer a Remus si quieres, así puedes presumir que saltaste con un hombre lobo…' **Sirius señalo entre risas a Remus que los miraba de lejos.** '¿no te gustaría eso Ravee?' **Lorcan apreto la sonrisa en sus labios para no mostrar la emoción que le causaban las palabras de Sirius.** 'Se que es lo que sientes… a mi tambien me daba miedo, me daban miedo sus palabras.' **Sirius hablaba de su pasado.** '¿Qué tal si todo eso se cumple? Habre quedado como un tonto… me provocare dolor a mi mismo, no quiero ser estúpido…' **Lorcan lo miro y desvio la mirada.** 'Y cuando salte Lorcan ni siquiera recordaba sus palabras.' **Dijo sonriéndole de lado.** 'solo pensaba en esos diez galeones que le gane a James.' **Dijo señalando a su mejor amigo.**

'No tengo dinero…' **Lorcan dijo en voz baja.** 'ni a nadie con quien…'

'Te apuesto diez galeones a que no saltas.' **Dijo Sirius imitando a James en aquella idea.** 'El riesgo es claro, el calamar es carnívoro.' **Lorcan negó teniendo todo un capitulo de información de a especie. Sirius rió y supo que eso no funcionaria con Lorcan.** 'De acuerdo escucha… sí tú saltas y te llegas a divertir adentro. Sí pasas un buen rato, Ravee. Yo… te ayudare en algo. En lo que quieras… Deberes, chicas…' **Lorcan abrió los ojos ligeramente y Sirius se detuvo para después sonreír, conociendo ese brillo en los ojos.** 'Sí, soy bueno con las chicas.' **Dijo Sirius orgulloso.** 'Salta al lago y te conseguiré una cita con ella.' **Lorcan miro el lago.** 'Solo salta amigo…' **Lorcan pensó en una chica. Solo una chica. Imagino su risa y su mirada sobre él… Imagino su voz desafinada y el brillo de sus ojos junto a su alborotado cabello, imagino el color de su piel y las pecas casi invisibles en sus mejillas… imagino el olor a lodo, pasto y sudor… y…**

'No tengo idea de cómo lo logras…' **Remus le dijo a Sirius al ver a Lorcan en el agua. Sirius lo miro triunfante.**

'No soy yo…' **Levanto las manos. Remus lo miro y rió.** 'Son ellas.' **Dijo Sirius mirando a Lorcan reír sin poder creer que estaba dentro, el tentáculo del calamar se le acerco dándole un pequeño y accidental golpe. Lorcan rió y miro atento cada parte del tentáculo, mientras que los demás saltaban para jugar de nuevo.** 'De acuerdo, si fui yo.' **Sirius dijo vanidoso. Remus lo miro y negó.** 'ambos sabemos que es cierto.'

'Como digas Cupido…' **Remus le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona que solo alegro a Sirius.** '¿vas a quedarte aquí o vas a entrar al agua?'

'Después de ti anciano.' **Dijo Sirius cediéndole el paso.**

'tú eres más grande que yo…' **Sirius rió y despeino el cabello húmedo de su licántropo amigo.**

 **Por un momento Teddy se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor… Todos parecían de nuevo saber que estaban haciendo, todos parecían estar en su mundo, en su propia realidad. Peter cargaba a James Sirius mientras que este le escupía agua a James y a Freddy mientras guerreaban junto con Sirius y Louis en ver quien caía primero al agua. Lorcan estaba flotando con un rostro emocionado tocando el tentáculo del calamar que extrañamente se encontraba muy tranquilo. Zlatan lo acompañaba impresionado de todo o que Lorcan hacía… todos estaban estar realmente disfrutando… por un momento Teddy pensó…**

'Quizá esto no fue tan mala idea…' **Dijo el metamorfomago en voz baja mientras miraba a sus demás amigos.**

'Probablemente.' **Teddy volteo a un lado y encontró a Remus. Le sonrió pintando su cabello azul.** 'pero eso no quita que sea una indiscreción.' **Teddy rió dejando caer los hombros, Remus lo imito.**

'Una muy buena…' **Dijo Teddy sonriendo de lado. Remus se sonrojo al ver algo mas en ese rostro burlesco y travieso del Hufflepuff.** '¿Cómo lo estas pasando?' **Teddy le pregunto y Remus solo desvio la mirada sonriendo tímidamente.**

'Todo va muy bien…' **Remus e dijo quedo.** 'El mundo… es diferente ahora.' **Teddy rio y lo miro sonriente.**

'No tienes idea…' **Dijo el chico pensando en toda la tecnología que existía ahora.**

'pero creo que esta bien…' **Remus le dijo tratando de ser amable. Ambos sonrieron y aun queriéndose decir mas se quedaron callados.** 'la gente parece despreocupada… se parece mucho a ellos de hecho.' **Señalo a sus amigos.** 'claro sin ese grado de maldad.' **Teddy rió y negó mirando a James Sirius y a Freddy.**

'No estes tan seguro de eso.' **Dijo Teddy señalando a los pequeños de Gryffindor.** 'ellos son dinamita.' **Dijo mirando como Freddy y James Sirius hundían la cabeza de James. Remus rió.**

'Sigo creyendo que los míos son el doble de terrible.' **Teddy rió y lo dejo ganar. Ambos se quedaron callados mirando como seguían los pequeños jugando con los merodeadores. Remus no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo curiosidad por esas visiones que tenía… y también por Teddy.** 'Ehm…' **El licántropo se removió y Teddy alzo una ceja mirandolo de reojo.**

'¿Todo bien?' **Le pregunto Teddy, Remus lo miro y asintió.** '¿seguro?' **Teddy se acerco a él.** 'no es… ¿el lobo?' **Dijo Teddy tocando su hombro, Remus trago saliva y tomo su mano para retirarla de él. Teddy se avergonzó y se alejo.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo apenado. Remus negó.**

'estoy bien.' **Remus termino diciendo.** 'Solo pensaba en…' **Se detuvo y Teddy lo miro.**

'Puedes decírmelo.' **Teddy le dijo de inmediato.** 'yo quisiera ayudarte… Digo, si puedo ayudarte… solo digo que me encantaría ayudarte porque…'

'Lo entiendo.' **Dijo Remus sonriéndole ante su torpeza. Teddy sonrió pintando sus ojos de azul… Remus trago saliva y se sonrojo al pensar en esa chica de sus visiones.** '¿Cómo esta e…? Olvidalo.' **Dijo nervioso.**

'¿Qué? No. Termina.' **Teddy lo detuvo y Remus no quiso volver a mirar a sus ojos.** '¿Cómo es que?' **Remus cerro los ojos y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía que era lo que iba a preguntarle, había sido como si por un momento no hubiera estado consciente de lo que había dicho.**

'No lo se… yo…' **Se sonrojo de nuevo y Teddy rió ante lo adorable que su padre era.** 'tengo imágenes en mi mente.' **Dijo Remus señalando su cabeza, Teddy asintió porque ya antes habían hablado de eso.** 'no sé que quieran decir… o si quiera si son reales… solo estan ahí…' **Remus dijo rendido.** 'me estan… confundiendo.' **Dijo mirándolo. Ted arrugo la frente y supo que había mas en esa frase.**

'¿Son de mi?' **Dijo Teddy señalándose y Remus solo desvio la mirada sonrojado.** '¿Yo aparezco?'

'No… exactamente. No… Sí… solo una vez.' **Dijo Remus apretando sus dedos, envuelto en vergüenza. Teddy sonrió de oreja a oreja, no sabía exactamente a que se refería con esas visiones pero le agradaba que Remus estuviera pensando en él.**

 _Seguro ya me quiere, seguro ya siente algo por mi._

'era una charla… con un amigo.' **Remus dijo aun con la voz apretada.** 'todo era muy diferente y no sé si era él, pero algo me dice que si lo era…' **Remus comenzó a hablar de lo que le pasaba pero Teddy en vez de escuchar seguía imaginando y creando teorías acerca de cómo iba su relación con Remus.** 'no sé si sean ciertas, tal vez son de este tiempo. Esto no me pasaba… comenzó desde que desperté. He visto a Sirius… y no luce como ahora…' **Miro a Sirius y vacilo porque le Sirius que había visto era un poco mas mayor pero aun tenía todo ese encanto y actitud que el de ahora.** 'No en su mirada…' **Recordó como le había visto, como le había hablado.** 'Veo peleas y… luces… a James y a Peter… veo a una chica…' **Teddy despertó y parpadeo mirando de reojo a su papá, arrugo la frente y se debatió por unos segundos en preguntar, sobretodo por las mejillas rosadas que su papá portaba.**

'¿Dorcas…?' **Remus parpadeo y lo miro sorprendido.** '¿así se llama no?' **Dijo Teddy sintiéndose extraño, su cabello verde pastel lo delato. Remus abrió la boca y resoplo.**

'Bueno a ella también la he visto…' **Dijo algo triste. Teddy sabía que no debía estar feliz por ese gesto de desanimo pero fue inevitable.** 'pero no tantas veces como a ella.' **Dijo Remus mirando el pasto. Teddy alzó una ceja.**

'¿Ella?' **se acerco.**

'No la recuerdo… es extraño y es por eso que creo que esas visiones pueden ser solo parte de mi imaginación… tal vez sean señal de que he perdido la cordura.' **Dijo Remus entre risas para destensarse un poco. Teddy rió y negó.**

'Creo que ya eras un Lunático antes de llegar aquí.' **Remus rió ante la referencia de su apodo y asintió.**

'Quiza solo este desesperado.' **Dijo el chico sabiendo que cada vez que veía a esa chica, sentía algo calido en su estomago, se sentía querido y sobre todo feliz.**

'¿Qué pasa cuando la ves? ¿Cómo es?' **Dijo Teddy queriendo saber mas de su papá.**

'¿De verdad crees que sean ciertas?' **Teddy dejo caer los hombros con despreocupación.** 'no lo son…' **Dijo Remus convencido.** 'No podrían.' **Dijo pensando en la vez que ella le había dicho "Te amo, Remus."** 'Solo se que…' **Lo miro y suspiro con una cara de problema. Teddy miro de reojo algo incomodo.**

'¿Qué? ¿hice algo?' **Dijo Teddy señalándose. Remus negó.**

'tú… me recuerdas a ratos a ella.' **Tedd pintó su cabello de castaño de golpe. Y miro curioso a su padre que había desviado la mirada avergonzado.**

'¿ella?' **Dijo Teddy casi sin aliento. Entonces comenzó a pensar… comenzó a atar hilos.** '¿Ella es como yo?' **se señalo. Remus lo miro y levanto una ceja sin entender.** 'Así…' **Se señalo y cambio el color de su cabello.** '¿Co-Como es?' **Se acerco a él emocionado.** '¿Qué te dice?' **Dijo tomando su mano. Remus lo miro sorprendido y a escasa distancia. Teddy tenía de nuevo los ojos azules y ahora lo miraban como si quisiera meterse en su mente.**

'Ehm… Teddy…' **Dijo Remus incomodo.**

'Tienes que decírmelo.' **Dijo el chico algo desesperado.** 'Por favor…' **Le suplico y Remus sintió su corazón derretirse y al mismo tiempo sintió nervios al ver cuanto se acercaba Teddy a él.** '¡Dime!'

'¡Te amo!' **Dijo Remus de inmediato ante la presión. Teddy lo miro con los ojos abiertos y las manos sobre su camisa aun humeda. No supo porque pero Remus sintió alivio al ver la sonrisa de lado que Teddy dibjo mientras lo miraba de una forma tierna.**

'¿¡Qué mierda esta pasando!?' **Sirius tomo a Teddy del cuello de la camisa y lo jalo hacía su lado.**

'Pues que mas… abren su corazón.' **Sirius mato con la mirada a James, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.**

'deja a mi hermano mayor tarado.' **James Sirius manoteo con rudeza las manos de Sirius que soltó a Ted con un gesto lleno de asco.**

'¿Teddy estas bien?' **Peter le pregunto y Ted lo miro aun sonriente y despreocupado.**

'¿Remus?' **Sirius le pregunto rudo.** '¿Qué mierda te esta pasando?' **Remus se quejo y cerró los ojos sabiendo el drama que se venia.**

'Nada…' **Dijo sin mas sin querer mirar la sonrisita juguetona de James y la mirada molesta de Sirius. Peter estaba junto a Teddy mirando con pena a Remus.**

'¿Qué es lo que paso Teddy?' **Peter le murmuro temiendo que Remus estuviera confundiendo las cosas.** '¿Por qué te grito eso?'

'¿Ehh?' **Pregunto un distraído Teddy con el cabello azul brillante.**

'Mas te vale que le quites esa cara antes de que se la deforme con mi puño.' **Remus se tallo el rostro al escuchar a Sirius. Peter asintió y sacudió a Teddy.**

'vamos… estamos exagerando en todo esto.' **Remus señalo a James dándole la razón.**

'Exactamente.' **Dijo el licántropo levantándose del pasto. Sirius bufo y camino hacía ellos.**

'Exagerando una mierda, él le grito "Te amo." joder.' **Remus lo miro apretando los labios y con las mejillas rojas.**

'No se lo dije a él, mierda.' **James rió ante el murmuro apretado del licántropo y la palabra "Mierda" que solo indicaba que Remus estaba tenso y sobrepasado por la situación y si Sirius no estuviera de la misma manera que él seguro estarían ambos riéndose de la expresión del ex prefecto de Gryffindor.**

'Si, bueno eso no fue lo que escuchamos nosotros… nosotros, el calamar gigante y seguramente toda la escuela Lupin.' **Sirius le dijo picoteando su pecho. Remus manoteo su mano y lo miro molesto.**

'Pues me vale una mierda lo que creas. Solo charlábamos.'

'estaban cerca.' **Sirius le dijo señalando el lugar donde Teddy y él estaban. Remus lo miro y rodo los ojos sintiéndose aun apenado.**

'¿Quieres dejarlo por favor?' **Sirius bufo sabiendo que eso no era una negación.**

'No lo estas negando. ¿De verdad Remus?' **Remus levanto sus manos y las tenso ante él mostrándole como quería ahorcarlo.**

'¡Solo charlábamos!' **Le grito.** 'Él me pregunto acerca…'

'¿Y de que mierda estaban hablando para que terminaras…?'

'¿Qué te importa? ¿Por qué actuas como si fueras mi padre? Ni siquiera mi padre hace eso… esto es raro.'

'Intenta ponerte en nuestro lugar cuando te escuchamos gritar y ahí Remus puedes decirme una mierda de lo raro que es algo...' **Sirius le contesto de inmediato y Remus se cruzo de brazos ¬¬**

'entonces…' **James trono la boca y se acerco a ambos.** '¿Tú y Teddy…'

'¡No hay un él y Teddy!' **Remus miro con ojos saltones a Sirius y este le regreso la misma mirada.**

'¿¡Son amigos!?' **James grito antes de que comenzaran. Sirius negó y Remus solo rodo los ojos para alejarse de ellos.** 'oye, te creo. Estoy seguro que no le gritaste Te amo de una forma…'

'ni se te ocurra pensarlo Potter.' **Sirius le advirtió con su dedo índice. James sonrió de lado y manoteo con simpleza su dedo.**

'oye, yo tampoco quiero que terminen enamorados o algo así…' **Remus cerró los ojos rogando porque esto terminara.** 'creo que hay una razón lógica para todo esto. ¿Cierto Lunático?' **Remus asintió.** '¿Lo ves?' **James dio un golpe algo fuerte en la espalda de Sirius.** '¿Qué sucedió Peludo? Habla porque aunque no lo creas también fue raro para mi.'

'Hablamos de mis visiones…' **Remus dijo como si nada mientras veía a Peter y a James Sirius hablar con Teddy.** 'el me pregunto por algo y se lo dije. Eso es todo.'

'eso no explica ni una mierda Remus. ¿Quién te dijo Te amo?' **James le pregunto. Remus lo miro y se sonrojo.**

'No lo sé…' **Dijo tronando la boca.** 'quizá él la conozca…' **Señalo a Teddy y Sirius volteo a el metamorfomago que seguía platicando animado con Peter. Rodo los ojos y volvió con Remus.** 'estaba emocionado cuando hable de esta persona, estaba demasiado… cerca.'

'Lo notamos.' **Sirius dijo directo. ¬¬**

'¿Te dijo Te amo? ¿era una chica? ¿esta linda?'

'James, basta.' **Remus lo detuvo ya sin animos de continuar.** 'No vaya a ser que Sirius se ponga sensible si te digo que si.'

'¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?' **Sirius lo siguió con la mirada.** 'bien. Si quieres acostarte con un mocoso de…'

'Yo no… ¡ya te explique lo que paso! ¿quieres dejarlo de una buena vez?' **Remus le dijo abriendo los brazos.**

'él no me agrada.' **Sirius dijo mirando a Teddy.** 'Miente, nos ha mentido desde que estamos aquí…'

'Por supuesto que te agrada. Es igual que tú.' **Dijo Remus dándole un manotazo a su hombro. Sirius abrió la boca ofendido.**

'No creo que sea igual que él, Lunático.' **Dijo James mirando a Teddy y recordando que era justamente Remus su padre.** 'tendría que ser su hijo…'

'Ni se te ocurra si quiera traer de nuevo esa teoría ante este caótico y asqueroso tiempo.' **Remus levanto una ceja y miro de reojo a James que dejo caer los hombros.**

'Teddy, no se si sea una buena idea…' **Peter trato de alcanzar al metamorfomago pero Teddy manoteo mirando a su objetivo.**

'Oye…' **Teddy se acerco a Remus.** 'Escucha…'

'Largo.' **Sirius le dijo mirandolo de pies a cabeza. ¬¬**

'Estoy hablando con él.' **Dijo Ted.**

'Si pues yo estoy hablando contigo.' **Sirius le dijo serio.** 'No necesitas hacer esto. Ya te lo dijo, ahora largo… estamos demasiado confundidos con todo como para que vengas y pongas esa carita de perro mojado…' **Peter alzó una ceja al escuchar a Sirius, simplemente le parecía ironico.** '…esperando algo mas.'

'Escucha yo puedo explicarte quien es ella.' **Teddy se paro de puntitas para ver a Remus, que arrugo la frente en cuanto lo escucho.** 'Yo sé quien es… ¿quieres saberlo cierto?' **Remus miro a James de reojo y el Potter solo dejo caer los hombros.** 'Yo puedo decírtelo.'

'¡Ohh vaya! ¿no había dicho que no podía decir nada?' **Sirius le pregunto a Peter y este solo asintió.**

'No, no puedo pero…' **Teddy miro a Sirius.** 'Quiero hacerlo. Quiero que lo sepas. ¿No quieres saberlo?' **Dijo Teddy mirando a Remus, con la respiracion algo agitada. Remus pensó por un momento que era lo mas sensato pero… la intriga de saber quien era esa mujer lo atrapo.**

'Sí.' **Dijo casi como un murmuro pero resonó igual de fuerte que el grito anterior en todos los que estaban ahí. Teddy sonrió de lado y asintió animado.**

'Bueno… no quería que fuera así pero…' **Miro a Sirius y este solo levanto una ceja mirando al Hufflepuff. Que ahora miraba a James Sirius que simplemente no entendia nada.** 'supongo que ya lo sabes… yo solo te aclarare las cosas…' **Dijo caminando hacía Remus.**

'Puedes decirlo a distancia…' **Sirius dijo deteniéndolo. Teddy lo miro y asintió sabiendo que todo cambiaría una vez que le revelara a Remus acerca de su madre.**

'Dijiste que ella te recuerda a mi…' **Sirius miro de reojo a Remus y Peter solo trago saliva al ver a Remus asentir.** 'bueno…' **Teddy tomo una bocanada de aire y asintió.** '…es porque ella y yo… no, mas bien… ella.; ella es m…'

'¡AYUDA!' **Todos voltearon ante el desgarrador grito de Louis.** '¡JAMES AYUDA! ¡LO-LORCAN!'

'Mierda…' **Sirius corrió y todos lo siguieron dado por terminado y olvidado el asunto entre Remus y Teddy. No era importante ahora… no cuando Lorcan estaba casi sin aire y casi transparente.** 'Ravee…' **Sirius lo ayudo a sacarlo del agua, mientras James y Remus se encargaban de Louis y Zlatan que estaba temblando de miedo.**

'No hice nada…' **Louis dijo asustado y Remus le regalo una sonrisa abrazándolo.**

'Ya esta.' **Lorcan estaba temblando, no podía evitarlo, cerró los ojos y chillo como si algo le doliera.** 'Mierda… ¡su túnica!' **Sirius estiro la mano y Teddy y Peter corrieron por ella.**

'S-S-S-Sir…'

'Todo va a estar bien Ravee…' **Sirius lo abrazo tratando de darle algo de calor pero a sentir el cuerpo de Lorcan no pudo evitar el escalofrió. Era lo mas frió que había tocado en su vida.**

'Lo… si-ento…' **Lorcan balbuceaba.**

'No seas tonto, no hiciste nada…' **Sirius aguanto el frió pero incluso él empezaba a temblar. De pronto Lorcan dejo de tensarse y poco a poco su cuerpo se desvanecía entre los brazos de Sirius.** '¿Ravee? ¿Ravee?' **Se separo de él y la mirada de Lorcan estaba perdida, respiraba ahogado y parecía que…**

'¡Se va a morir!' **Louis grito horrorizado abrazandose a Remus.**

'¡Lorcan!' **Teddy miro hacía pero fue muy lento, solo vio como una sombra paso frente a él y a Peter.**

'Nos va a matar…' **Peter dijo en un suspiro cansado al ver a Lysander empujar a Sirius. Teddy trago saliva y sintiéndose responsable de todo esto un poco.**

'¡Lorcan! ¡Lorcan!' **Lysander se quito la túnica y se la puso enseguida a su hermano. Lorcan se desvaneció completamente causando terror en Lysander.** 'No… ¡No! ¡Lorcan! ¡Lorcan!'

'Niño…' **James se acerco pero Lysander no le puso atención. Abrazaba a Lorcan comenzando a llorar.**

'No… Lorcan despierta… ¡Lorcan!' **Sirius trono la boca.** 'Lorcan vas a estar bien…' **Teddy se sorprendió de la expresión de Lysander, nunca lo había visto de esa manera tan vulnerable, tan preocupado…** 'tienes que ayudarme… tienen que ayudarme…' **Lysander miro a James y este asintió de inmediato.**

'tranquilo niño, él va a estar bien… te lo prometo.' **James lo miro los ojos. Sirius trono la boca y miro a Lysander…**

 _Creo que al final no son tan diferentes…_

 **OOoOO**

'Te agradezco mucho que me ayudaras… era un verdadero desorden.' **Madame Pomfrey, ni siquiera sospechaba las verdaderas intenciones de Molly Weasley al presentarse en la enfermería estos días.** 'eres realmente amable, Weasley.' **Molly sonrió sin sentirse del todo honesta. La única razón por la cual iba a ayudar a Madame Pomfrey, era para mantenerse alejada de un par de ojos grises y todo el caos que lo acompañaba.**

'No es molestia Madame Pomfrey.' **Molly sonrió amable ante los halagos de la Sanadora.**

'Cielo, ¿podrías quedarte un poco aqui? Necesito salir un poco…' **Molly asintió de inmediato.** 'Esperemos que no haya ninguna urgencia en estos minutos…' **ambas rieron y Molly la miro caminar a la salida. Para quedarse finalmente en sola en la habitacion.**

'Tranquilidad… bueno, es algo aburrido pero lo prefiero mil veces a el caos que trae Ted encima…' **Dijo la chica caminando sin rumbo… suspiro y miro el suelo y los trazos que había en el…**

 _¿habrá pensado en el beso?_

 **La pelirroja levanto l mirad y negó.**

'Dejate de tonterias Molly…' **se regaño así misma.** 'Es obvio que solo lo hizo por… por…' **La verdad es que no sabía muy bien porque Sirius lo había hecho, solo sabía que cada vez que pensaba en el beso su piel volvi a erizarse..**

 _¿Qué tan malo sería volver a verlo? Me refiero a que podría mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirme rara… ¿Qué tal si de verdad él quería besarme? Ha estado coqueteando conmigo desde el primer día… quiero verlo… yo… quiero que me bese de nuevo… ¡No! ¿estas volviéndote loca? Él es el padrino de tu tío, Molly eso es enfermo… no. no quiero besarlo de nuevo… no… …su rostro era tan lindo. La forma en la que me tomo y…_

'Necesito distraerme.' **La pelirroja dijo sonrojada a la nada. Se levanto de la cama donde se había sentado para regresar a los papeleos de Madame Pomfrey, hasta que a medio camino escucho un especie de trote… cada vez mas potente… miro hacía la gran puerta de la enfermería y…**

'¡Madame Pomfrey!' **Lysander entro luciendo tenso y palido..**

'Lysander…' **Molly lo miro sorprendida pero el chico la evadió buscando a la Sanadora.**

'¿Dónde esta?' **Molly miro hacía atrás y vio a sus primos de Gryffindor acompañados de Teddy y…**

'ahyy no…' **Dijo la chica mirando a Sirius.** '¿Qué paso ahora?' **Dijo en voz alta. James Sirius corrió a ella.**

'¿Dónde esta Madame Pomfrey, Molly?' **James Sirius la apuro, Molly alzo un ceja.** 'Es Lorcan… esta mal.' **Molly miro de nuevo a Lysander que estaba buscando algo en el armario de medicina. Todo tenía sentido ahora.**

'¿Qué le hicieron?' **Molly lo regaño pero James Sirius bufo y fue a buscar a Madame Pomfrey.** '¡James! ¿Qué esta pasand… oh..' **se detuvo al ver a Sirius frente a ella.** 'Si…Sirius.' **Trago saliva. Sirius sonrió hasta que Remus paso junto a él dándole un manotazo.**

'Hay que ayudarle al gemelo.' **Sirius asintió siguiéndolo y Molly trago saliva porque el armario estaba cerca de ella.** '¿Encontraste algo?' **Remus paso frente a ella pero Molly solo miro a Sirius que mantuvo la mirada en ella.**

'Hola Molly…' **Sirius le dijo quedo. Molly lo miro boquiabierta enfocando su mirada en… sí, sus labios. Sirius sonrió y adrede mordió su labio inferior haciendo que Molly parpadeara y sacudiera su cabeza.**

'Encontre algo…' **Lysander corrió de regreso a su hermano y Remus lo siguió con otros envases.**

'Debería de volver tambien…' **Sirius miro de reojo a Remus y la cama donde había un caos.**

'¿Qué pasó?' **Molly le pregunto mirando a James Sirius volver también con una cara de preocupación.**

'Lorcan entro al agua del lago…' **Molly abrió los ojos y lo miro para comprobar que había escuchado bien.**

'Pero su temperatura es… creí que…'

'Molly no me hagas sentir mas mal de lo que me siento.' **Sirius dijo en un suspiro.** 'No creí que fuera tan grave…' **Molly lo miro y negó comprendiendo como se sentía.**

'supongo que eso es normal…' **Sirius la miro de reojo y arrugo la frente.** 'Lucy le teme a las alturas porque creí que le gustaría la vista en aquella colina irlandesa… grave error.' **Sirius rió y Molly trago saliva sonriendo sonrojada.**

'es bueno saber que hasta las chicas centradas se equivocan también con eso…' **Sirius le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila. Molly lo miro y se sonrojo.**

'¡Lorcan!' **Lysander grito y tanto Molly como Sirius caminaron hacía la cama.**

'¿Cómo va todo?' **Sirius pregunto y Peter negó agradeciendo que Lysander no lo hubiera escuchado.** 'Perdon…'

'Molly ¿Dónde esta Madame Pomfrey?' **Louis le pregunto y Molly resoplo.**

'No lo sé, Louis. Pero estoy segura que es una mala idea que Madame Pomfrey los vea a todos aquí.' **Miro a Teddy y este asintió recordando que ella recordaba a la perfección a su padre y a sus amigos.**

'tal vez alguien debería de quedarse con Lorcan y todos los demás… ehm…' **Teddy miró a todos que estaban al pendiente del gemelo.** 'Largarse.'

'Es obvio que yo me quedo.' **Lysander le dijo mirando a su hermano.**

'Sí, creo que yo también debería de…'

'¡No tú no!' **Molly y Teddy le dijeron al mismo tiempo a Sirius que solo los miro extrañado.** 'Madame Pomfrey… recuerda…' **Molly le dijo algo apenada de haberle gritado.**

'ella sabe como luces tonto…' **Teddy le dio un golpe en el brazo, Sirius lo empujo y le asintió a Molly.** 'Yo puedo quedarme.' **Teddy le dijo a los demás pero corroboro con Lysander que asintió sin importancia. Lo único que realmente le importaba al gemelo, era saber que Lorcan iba a estar bien.**

 _Sigue pálido… ¿Por qué estas pálido? Tu temperatura…_

'bien, entonces yo también me quedo.' **Molly dijo mirando la puerta de la Sanadora.**

'No creo que eso sea un buena idea…' **Sirius dijo mirando a Molly.**

'Va a ser algo extraño que ella no este aquí después de que entramos.' **James dijo sin imaginarse el sentido de las palabras de Sirius.** 'Además… no esta en su personalidad dejar a un malherido.' **Molly lo miro sintiéndose cohibida, nunca pensó que ese James sería tan buen observador**

'Cierto. No serías tú.' **Sirius le dijo a Molly y la pelirroja se sonrojo de golpe.**

'entonces, ya esta.' **James aplaudió sonriente.**

'Espera… yo me quiero quedar con mi socio.' **James Sirius jalo la manga de Teddy y le hablo muy enserio. El metamorfomago pintó de inmediato su cabello a pistache.**

'James, ahora no…' **Teddy le dijo apresurado entre dientes, cuando Lysander volteo a ver al pequeño con un gesto de confusión. Pero James… bueno era un James Potter.**

'¿estas loco? No pienso moverme de aquí.' **El Gryffindor se planto en el suelo.** 'ni yo, ni ninguno de nosotros.' **Señalo a sus primos y a Zlatan que asintió plantándose junto a James.** 'Firmamos un contrato…'

'James, cierra la boca.' **Teddy dijo tenso cuando escucho decir a Lysander "¿Hiciste que?"**

'Tenemos derecho a quedarnos. No voy a moverme de aquí; soy un Potter y nosotros no dejamos a nadie atrás…' **James Potter se sintió tan orgulloso al escuchar al chico, mirando a sus amigos.** 'mucho menos a un amigo.'

'Mas te vale sacarlos a todos.' **Lysander gruño mirando a Teddy que solo asintió cansado.**

'es lo que trato de hacer, Scamander.' **El Hufflepuff se quejo. Volteandose de nuevo a James.** 'James, esto es serio y esto es serio.'

'Nosotros tambien hablamos en serio.' **Dijo Zlatan enseguida**

'Además Teddy no podemos dejarlo, según el contrato… Lo-Lorcan es nuestro.'

'Los corres o lo hago yo...' **Lysander dijo apretando los dientes y los puños, Zlatan y James Sirius lo miraron con apatía.**

'No te tenemos miedo Grinch.' **James Sirius dijo de inmediato, barriéndolo con la mirada. Lysander hizo el ademan en levantarse pero James lo detuvo y negó caminando junto a Teddy y obviamente frente de los niños.**

'terminemos antes de que los incites a partirle la cara al gemelo…' **Teddy se avergonzó al escuchar a James en cierto tono de enfado.**

'No va a funcionar, James…' **Teddy dijo mirando a James Sirius y compañía. James chisteo para que el Hufflepuff callara. Después el Potter miro a los chicos y después de un par de segundos hablo.**

'no sé que opinen ustedes pero… lo único que Lorcan necesita ahora es descansar. Sí es que quieren que vuelva hacer lo que se supone que tenía planeado hacer… él tiene que estar bien.'

'eso lo entendemos bien tarado.' **James Sirius le dijo sin un gramo de tacto.** 'pero que ni se te ocurra intentar sacarnos de aquí. mucho menos a ti, no pienso escucharte.' **Sirius rodo los ojos con fastidio al escuchar al de primero.**

'Es su hermano.' **Remus hablo mirando a los chicos.** 'Él es el que tiene que estar con él ahora…' **Fred miro a Remus con algo de asombro.** 'No hay un contrato que cambie eso. Podemos regresar después.' **Dijo con su típica voz de autoridad. Peter sonrió al ver a los chicos mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.**

 _Seguramente así nos veíamos las primeras veces…_

'ahora…' **Remus entro en papel de Prefecto.** 'despejemos la zona, por favor.' **Dijo señalando la salida. Los pequeños lo miraron y asintieron.**

'¿Pero podemos verlo después?' **Zlatan le pregunto a Remus que asintió en automático aun a pesar de que Lysander negara. Los pequeños se miraron entre si y no tuvieron otro remedio que aceptar retirarse, claro con la idea de volver incluso antes de lo planeado. Remus lo sabía pero le parecía una perdida de tiempo advertírselo a Lysander. después de todo…**

 _Estos chicos parecen estar mas conectados con Lorcan que su propio hermano._

'Ya lo escucharon…' **James aplaudió para encaminarlos a la salida.** 'solo Teddy, el niño y Molly se quedan… los Gryffindor y los del pasado es mejor que nos larguemos.'

'¿Pasado?' **Louis pregunto alzando una ceja y Peter que estaba cerca de él abrió los ojos en señal de aprietos.**

'andando Louis antes de que te contagien lo raro que son…' **James Sirius tomo a Louis de la manga con el claro reflejo que no había escuchado nada.** 'Excepto tú Peter…' **El heredero Potter le sonrió y Peter trato de hacerlo para que no sospechara nada y lo de Louis prácticamente quedara olvidado.**

'Te veo luego entonces…' **Molly abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz aterciopelada de Sirius detrás de ella.** '¿verdad?' **Molly se sonrojo y desvio la mirada pero a Sirius no le importo eso porque la chica termino asintiendo tímidamente.** 'Bien, un verdadero placer verte Molly.' **Dijo Sirius caminando hacia sus amigos que ya estaban saliendo del lugar. Molly lo miro partir y sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras cualquier clase de pensamiento acerca de ese chico se le cruzaba por la mente.**

 _Ahhhhyyy pero que guapo que estahhhh… y no actúo raro… de hecho creo que fui yo la que actúo patética… ¿¡Molly porque tienes que ser así!?_

'Por cierto…' **Molly se obligo a atender ante la voz de Sirius que caminaba de espaldas con una sonrisa de lado.** 'te va muy bien ese listón verde en el cabello.' **Molly miro hacía arriba y aunque se había puesto ese liston adrede (en caso de si se encontraba a Sirius, claro que nunca lo admitiría), no pudo evitar sentirse algo tonta cuando él lo noto.**

'¿Wilson quieres apurarte?' **Remus le grito fastidiado.**

'Es Wally, ¿cierto Peter?' **Remus miro serio a James sin decir nada, Peter trago saliva y miro a James que solo bufo.** 'Tienes que tenerle cierto respeto a todas las cosas que hemos hecho hasta ahora, no es mi culpa que te quedaras dormido.'

'Eso no me importa, solo quiero que tu amigo se apresure…' **Remus le dijo señalando el camino donde Sirius estaba.**

'es tu amigo también…' **James jugueteo con su dedo índice, picando sutilmente las mejillas de Remus que manoteo enseguida.**

'hey… ya estoy aquí. no tiene porque pelearse por mi.' **Remus lo barrió con la mirada y se dio la media vuelta. Sirius rió sin entender.**

'¿ahora porque está molesto?' **Dijo el Black entre risas.**

'quizá porque sabe que yo te gane.' **James le dijo en broma y Sirius rió.** 'o quizá porque tiene que separarse de Teddy.' **Peter rió ante la cara de Sirius.** 'No lo sé, no me sorprendería nada a estas alturas. ¿tu qué opinas Peter?'

'creo que de esta época no sabemos nada…' **Peter dijo pensando en Dominique. Sirius negó creyendo que aun hablaban de Teddy y Remus.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡No, no, no Lupin! Esos mocosos dijeron algo acerca de un contrato. Mi hermano no es parte de ningún…'

'¿Quieres tranquilizarte un poco? Yo también me estoy enterando del contrato…' **Teddy levanto las manos algo frustrado de la actitud de Lysander.** 'y no les digas mocosos Scamander, solo se estan divirtiendo.' **Lysander bufo y negó con desaprobación total. Molly volteo a mirar a Teddy algo nerviosa aun sin saber exactamente que significaba las reacciones del gemelo.**

'Le hablaron como si fuera una mercancía.' **Lysander le reclamo de nuevo a Ted.** '¿Qué otra señal quieres? Lorcan no es un pedazo de carne para estar negociando.'

'Bueno, tal vez si le pusieras mas atención…' **Molly murmuro pero la mirada de Lysander hizo que mejor fuera a revisar algo en el escritorio de la Sanadora.**

'Oye, solo quieren ayudarlo…'

'el no necesita ayuda ¿a que quieren ayudarlo?' **Dijo el chico con una cara de asco. Teddy arrugo la frente y pinto su cabello de naranja.**

'No lo sé. Con lo suyo.' **Lysander alzo una ceja y por su rostro parecía sin entender.** 'No me refiero a que sea raro… solo digo..'

'¿Disculpa?' **Molly cerró los ojos y negó con pena al escuchar a Teddy.** '¿Entonces se supone que tus parientes van ayudarlo a ser normal?'

'Yo no dije eso.' **Dijo Teddy comenzando a desesperarse.** 'ellos están interesados en lo que él hace y la verdad no le vendría nada mal que conviviera con alguien.'

'¿a Lorcan? ¿desde cuando te volviste en un especialista Lupin?' **Teddy bufo con desesperación pero Lysander no se cohibió de su cabello naranja.** 'mira lo que le paso por "convivir" como dices… a ustedes no les importa. No me digas que no sabían lo de su temperatura…'

'el agua no estaba tan fría… créeme que lo que menos queríamos era que se lastimara. Pero él se veía tan solo. Sí lo hubieras visto, hubieras hecho los mismo…'

'No Lupin, yo nunca lo hubiera lanzado al agua. ¡Yo me hubiera detenido y lo hubiera llevado de vuelta al castillo!'

'Pues yo no soy tú… solo quería que viera al calamar gigante…' **Lysander se detuvo y lo miro algo sorprendido, como si la idea le agradara pero así de rápido el chico volvió a su punto.** 'los niños querían ver, él lo quería ver…'

'a mi no me importa si quería casar con él, ¡Mira como lo dejo! Él no esta respirando!' **Lysander avento en un arranque los frascos de medicina. Teddy se hizo para atrás y Molly solo levanto la mirada.** 'tú crees que no lo entiendo! ¡se que es lo que piensan todos ustedes… ¡creen que soy un tirano con él!' **Teddy bajo la mirada.** 'Pues me vale una mierda lo que piensen, se cuanto desea ver al estúpido calamar… lo ha querido ver desde antes de llegar a Hogwarts… pero hay ciertas cosas que no puede hacer, simplemente no las puede hacer y no me importa cuanto desee ver al estúpido calamar. No me interesa si llora o patalea o añore o sufra por verlo. No me importa lo solitario que se vea…'

'es injusto…' **Teddy murmuro. Pero Lysander bufo y continuo tajante.**

'Tengo que hacer lo necesario para que este vivo y permanezca así.' **Teddy lo miro y después a Lorcan.** 'Tú has convivido con él un mes... te parece injusto Hufflepuff. Yo he estado con él un vida… y lo he visto casi perderla, no voy a dejar que eso pase de nuevo. Así tenga que ser el tirano.' **Teddy lo miro y solo pensó en lo triste que era su situación.**

'Él tiene razón Teddy…' **Molly dijo acercandose pero Teddy la miro como traidora.** 'fue irresponsable…' **Dijo la chica sabiendo como Lorcan lucía cuando estaba congelándose.** 'y algo egoísta.'

'Molly él lo estaba disfrutando y quería ver al calamar…' **Molly lo reprimió con la mirada mientras ponía un pañuelo caliente en la frente de Lorcan.** 'De acuerdooooo… fue estúpido.' **Dijo el Hufflepuff cruzándose de brazos. Molly sonrió estando orgullosa de Teddy, volteo a ver a Lysander pero él no parecia estar escuchando. Solo miraba los frascos como si tratara de descifrar una formula.** 'pero sigo creyendo que valio la pena… hubieras visto la cara del chico Molly…' **Molly miro a Lysander y este solo bufo haciendo una mueca desagradable.** 'Cuando vio al calamar gigante y lo toco…' **Lysander se detuvo y miro a Lorcan que aun seguía inconsciente por supuesto que lo imagino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero la preocupación no dejo que ese sentimiento fuera permanente.** 'Seguro si sale de esta…'

'Eres un idiota Lupin.' **Lysander dijo ofendido, no había otra posibilidad Lorcan tenía que recuperarse. Teddy pintó su cabello de rojo pero respiro profundo para continuar.**

'Al menos lo ayudamos con Eddy…' **Molly se asusto cuando Lysander soltó el frasco de cristal que tenía en las manos. Teddy arrugo la frente extrañado.**

'¿Qué? ¿Q-Q-Que dijiste?' **Dijo el gemelo mirandolo sin poder creerlo. Teddy miro a Molly y ella tampoco tenía idea de a que se refería.**

'Eddy…?' **Dijo Teddy sin estar seguro de que eso fuera un problema. Lysander negó, miro a Lorcan…**

'No… eso es… no es imposible…' **Balbuceo negándolo.**

'Lysander ¿estas bien?' **Molly quiso tocarlo pero Lysander alejo su mano.**

'Largo.' **Le dijo cortante y directo, Molly lo miro confundida, su rostro estaba en pánico pero su voz era dura y fría.** 'Largo. Largo los dos.' **Dijo mirando a Ted, que solo pintó su cabello de verde pistache.**

'¿Qué?' **El metamorfomago pregunto confundido.**

'Que te vayas. No necesitamos de su ayuda… largo.'

'Pero Lorcan…' **Teddy señalo al chico y Lysander miro a su hermano que sudaba frió. Vacilo pero negó insistiendo.**

'¿Lysander que sucede?' **Molly le pregunto dulcemente.**

'Eso no te interesa, solo lárgate. No me interesas entiéndelo, ni tu buena caridad va hacer que cambie de opinión. Ahora largo.' **Teddy pintó su cabello de rojo fuego y arremango su túnica con la intencion de golpearlo.**

'¡Señor Lupin!' **Teddy se detuvo y los tres adolescentes voltearon a ver a la Sanadora de la escuela.** '¿dígame que no piensa golpear al chico Scamander?'

'sehh y muy feo.' **Dijo Teddy aun con el cabello rojo. La sanadora lo barrio con la mirada y se metió entre los dos.**

'bueno, pues creo que tuvimos mas que un simple resfriado ¿cierto?' **Molly la miro y agacho la mirada aun avergonzada.** '¿Qué le paso?' **Madame Pomfrey le pregunto en un tono algo molesto a Lysander que solo trago saliva y se contuvo de mirar a Teddy pero la sanadora suspiro y miro al metamorfomago.** '¿Por qué deja que se acerque a él? Olvídelo, se de quien hablo…'

'¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?' **Teddy se cruzo de brazos ofendido y con el cabello menta. La sanadora lo miro de pies a cabeza y volvió a Lorcan.**

'va a necesitar descansar…' **Le dijo revolviendo un par de pociones y batiéndolas hasta que consiguieron un color amarillo brillante.** 'y estas cobijas no serán suficientes.' **Lysander asintió mirando las cobijas que Lorcan ya habiá humedecido.**

'¿eso quiere decir que va a estar bien?' **Lysander pregunto preocupado. Madame Pomfrey lo miro y asintió.**

'Con que se aleje de él.' **Molly miro con lastima a Teddy que abrió la boca ofendido.**

'solo quería que se divirtiera un rato…' **Madame Pomfrey negó y se levanto frente al Premio Anual.**

'Sigo sin entender porque le dieron esa placa…' **Ted miro la placa y alzo una ceja.** 'El chico no tiene la misma capacidad que usted o yo ante los cambios de temperatura.' **Teddy levanto una ceja y miro a Lorcan.** 'el vive con una temperatura muy fría casi todo el tiempo…' **Molly notó que Lysander se veía algo incomodo mientras escuchaba a la sanadora.** 'por lo que un simple chapuzon en el lago es equivalente a lanzarlo a usted a una tina de hielos durante 4 horas.'

'No es mucho…' **Lysander asesino con la mirada a Teddy, que solo bromeaba. ¬¬** 'No lo sabía…' **le dijo el metamorfomago a la sanadora.**

'Bueno es importante que sepa que no todos son como los Potter y Weasley.' **Teddy rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'Eso lo se…' **Dijo con voz fastidiada.**

'Bueno es importante que tenga eso presente con esta nueva amistad con el chico Scamander…' **Lysander arrugo la frente y negó.** 'es un buen chico…' **Teddy sonrió burlon al escucharla tan maternal de nuevo.** 'no lo arruine.' **Dijo advirtiéndole. Teddy asintió.**

'no volverá a pasar.' **Dijo el chico levantando ambas manos.**

'Le prepare otra cama.' **Dijo la sanadora y Lysander asintió. Cuando se alejo y los tres chicos estuvieron de nuevo solos. Teddy suspiro.**

'de verdad lo siento, Lysander.' **Dijo algo arrepentido.** 'No creía que fuera tan grave, no quería causarle problemas…' **Lysander miro a Lorcan y dejo caer los hombros. Teddy trono la boca y supo que Lysander era tan complicado que ni siquiera valia la pena insistir.** 'Lo intente…' **Se dijo así mismo. Molly asintió y ambos decidieron que era hora de partir.** 'Lo vendremos a visitar.'

'No necesitan hacerlo.' **Lysander dijo sin mirarlos. Molly dejo caer los hombros pero Teddy no se iba a rendir.**

'Si bueno… no creo que ellos se den con un simple "no necesitan hacerlo"…' **Lysander sabía que hablaba de los merodeadores y los pequeños.** 'les agrada… de verdad les agrada.' **Dijo Teddy confirmándolo con Molly que asintió.** 'A mi también.' **Dijo el Hufflepuff con una sonrisa mirando al Ravenclaw inconsciente.** 'además solo imagina cuando despierte… le van a encantar los regalos que le traigamos y…'

'no necesitamos sus regalos. No los necesita… ya no.' **Dijo el chico de nuevo con seriedad. Molly puso atención en esas palabras.**

'¿Ya no?' **Dijo la pelirroja, Lysander la miro y solo bufo para después darles la espalda sin contestar. Teddy miro a Molly y la acompaño a la salida.**

'es increible que tenga amigos con esa actitud…' **Dijo Teddy cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca.** 'O alguien que quiera salir con él…' **Molly asintió y suspiro largo. Teddy la miro de reojo y alzo una ceja.** '¿estas bien?' **Molly asintió callada. Teddy bajo los brazos y bufo deteniéndola.** '¿No me digas que de verdad te creiste eso que dijo?'

'bueno quizá, la del problema soy yo… soy demasiado buena y…'

'¡Molly no!' **Teddy la detuvo.** 'no vuelvas a si quiera considerar eso…' **Le hablo serio aunque Molly nunca podría tener una charla seria con el metamorfomago.** 'eres genial. Eres la chica mas linda y tierna que ha pisado esta escuela. Escucha… él es el que se lo pierde. ¿de acuerdo?' **Molly asintió con los ojos algo humedecidos. Teddy no pudo y la abrazo.** 'No tienes idea de cómo quiero cortarles la cabeza cada vez que les hacen esto…' **Molly rió limpiándose las lagrimas en la túnica de Teddy que solo la apreto mas** 'quiza lo haga, igual hay otro que se parece a él, nadie lo extrañaría y así Lorcan también tiene un final feliz.'

'Noh…' **Molly se separo de él y lo amenazo con su dedo índice. Se limpio las lagrimas con la mano y Teddy quiso ir de verdad a arrojar a Lysander con un grupo de dementores.** 'Si lo haces Lorcan terminaraa congelado por sus ideas…' **Teddy rió y negó.** 'esta bien… Dominique ya me lo había advertido.' **Teddy suspiro largo.**

'Ya habrá alguien Molly…' **Le acaricio la mejilla y le sonrió de lado. Molly asintió sintiéndose afortunada de tener a alguien como Teddy.** 'y vera todo esto sin necesidad de que te esfuerces.' **Molly vacilo pero Ted volvió asentir.**

'seguro…' **Dijo la chica sin estar muy convencida pero no quería sentir mal a Teddy por sus consejos.** 'oye… ¿escuchaste lo que dijo al final?' **Dijo Molly volviendo a la extraña frase que Lysander había dicho. Teddy alzo una ceja y dejo caer los hombros.**

'trate de no escucharlo después de lo que te dijo.' **Molly se sonrojo pero se obligo a pensar con claridad.**

'Teddy, el dijo "no los necesita… ya no" ¿Qué rayos significa eso?' **Dijo Molly arrugando la frente.**

'Quizá solo lo dijo para darle mas melodrama a la situación…' **Molly negó.**

'No… digo, eso lo hubiera creido hace un mes… tal vez un par de semanas atrás.' **Dijo la chica y Teddy alzo una ceja.** 'Pero después de lo de la casa de los gritos…' **pensó.** 'Lysander es…'

'un idiota.' **Dijo Ted. Molly le dio un golpe para que se concentrara.**

'Oculta cosas.' **Dijo la chica.** 'cosas quiza de nosotros.' **Dijo la chica algo intrigada.**

'Molly… ese chico solo tiene problemas de auto control. Quiza solo lo dijo sin pensarlo.' **Teddy le dijo con una sonrisa.** 'piensalo… ¿Qué puede saber de nosotros? Este es el año que mas ha convivido con nosotros y es porque prácticamente lo obligue hacerlo…' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro recordando esa primera vez que los llevo ambos a la casa de los gritos.**

'no lo sé Teddy, es raro…' **Dijo la chica.** 'Es raro que nos odie tanto…'

'Sirius dice que puede ser alérgico a la felicidad.' **Teddy dejo caer los hombros.**

'Hablo enserio…'

'él también… su familia lo era.' **Molly sonrio con algo de alegría al ver que Teddy se llevaba mas con los merodeadores.** 'aunque no lo se… Kreacher tiene lo suyo ¿sabes?'

'No tiene nada de objetividad tu comentario Lupin.' **Molly le dijo entre risas, sabiendo que el que Kreacher era la representación de la amargura.**

'es divertido!'

'¡No! tú tienes un terrible sentido de humor…' **Dijo Molly entre risas. Teddy sonrió y la siguió abrazandola.**

'Busquemos a esos zopencos.' **Molly negó pero no se detuvo en acompañarlo.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡por favor por favor por favor!' **Remus se acongojo de ver la cara de esos tres Gryffindor suplicándole.**

'No tienes corazón ¿cierto?' **Que James le dijera eso no ayudaba mucho.** '¿Qué mas da? ya lo saben'

'ustedes olvidan que odio esta faceta de mi.' **Remus les dijo abrochándose el primer botón de la camisa del colegio. Los pequeños se miraron nerviosos sabiendo que sus esperanzas por ver la mordida y platicar acerca de la vida lobuna de Remus se esfumaba.**

'es para ayudarle a Lorcan!' **James Sirius dijo muy astuto pero Remus lo repirmio con la mirada como solía hacer con sus amigos.** 'oh vamoooooos…'

'Deja eso Sirius.' **James Sirius abrió los ojos al escucharlo y tanto Freddie como Zlatan rieron por su expresión.**

'No me gusta ese nombre…' **Dijo el pequeño. Remus rió y lo despeino.**

'sí, es algo feo.'

'Para ahí.' **Sirius se escucho detrás de él. Remus lo miro burlón y dejo caer los hombros.**

'¿Cómo vamos ayudar a Lorcan si no entendemos que es un hombre lobo?' **Freddie volvió con el tema. Remus suspiro y rodo los ojos imaginando como es que esto de ser hombre lobo les era tan popular.**

'lo aprenderán en la escuela.' **Dijo el chico removiéndose incomodo.**

'Mira eso Cornamenta, el lobito le tiene miedo a cuatro niños.' **Los pequeños rieron al escuchar a Sirius.** '¿Qué van hacerte? Solo diles una pequeña historia…' **Los pequeños asintieron.** 'Puede ser un mentira…' **Peter lo miro desaprobatoriamente.** 'no lo sabrían nunca Peter…' **Sirius rió.**

'¿se puede nacer hombre lobo?' **Los pequeños voltearon hacía un pequeño que casi no había hablado en el camino de la enfermería. Remus miro al pequeño Louis quitándose con la manga un moquito resbaladizo que tenia.**

'¿sentiste también la tensión en la pregunta?' **Peter y Sirius asintieron a la pregunta de James.**

'Mi papá es un hombre lobo.' **Dijo el pequeño como si nada y Remus abrió los ojos sintiendo pena por aquel personaje.** 'Bueno… es un poquito hombre lobo.' **Dijo entre risas como si nada.** 'a veces come carne cruda en la cena y otras veces gruñe y tiene super fuerza.' **Remus miro hacía sus amigos.**

'¿Nacio así?' **Remus reprimió con la mirada a James que solo levanto las manos mostrando inocencia.** 'Disculpame por curiosar al respecto.' **Dijo James acercandose a Louis.**

'no… a papá lo ataco otro hombre lobo.' **Era casi escalofriante con la tranquilidad con la que hablaba.** 'tiene marcas en el rostro y…'

'oh vamos Louis es el turno de él.' **Freddie señalo a Remus.** 'a él si lo mordieron.'

'A Papá tambien.' **Louis dijo comenzando a pelear.**

'pero no cuenta, no se transforma.' **Louis se cruzo de brazos molesto.** 'él si.'

'no creo que eso sea algo de que presumir.' **Remus dijo seguro.** 'me alegro mucho por tu papá…'

'igual mi papá se enoja como él.' **Dijo señalando a Remus. Remus alzo una ceja y James asintió dándole la razón a Louis.**

'Estabas dormido.' **Remus asintió entendiendo.**

'oh vamos pero no le sale pelo como a él.' **Dijo Fred tallando los brazos de Remus que solo se sintió mas incomodo.**

'pues… pues… papá…'

'lo ves… no es lo mismo.' **Dijo Freddie y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Louis lo golpeo y así comenzaron a pelearse como chiquillos. Freddie reía empujándolo y Louis intentaba golpearlo.**

'Okay, niños ya basta.' **Remus se acerco para separarlos.** '¿vas ayudarme o te vas a quedar a ver como se muerden?'

'va acorde al tema de los hombres lobos.' **Peter rió ante el comentario de Sirius pero Remus los miro serios y el pequeño merodeador camino a ayudarlo.**

'Oye…' **Sirius manoteo el hombro de James.** 'tú tenías que contarme algo.' **Dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice. James lo miro y alzo una ceja.**

'Los niños se estan sacando los ojos. ¿de verdad quieres hablarlo ahora?' **Sirius miro a los niños y dejo caer los hombros como si nada.**

'Dijiste que era algo de Ted…'

'¿Desde cuando te interesa Ted?' **James se cruzo de brazos; Sirius vacilo**

'de acuerdo... tal vez si me agrade…' **James sonrió de oreja a oreja.** 'o tal vez quiero molestarlo un poco.'

'No creo que lo puedas molestar con esto.' **Dijo James entre risas mirando a Remus.**

'¿Pruébame?' **Sirius abrió los brazos con confianza. James lo miro de reojo y negó con esa sonrisa en los labios.**

'Correccion. Tal vez no quieras hacerlo.' **Dijo el chico levantando su dedo índice.** 'Estoy seguro que no querras hacerlo.' **Dijo riéndose. Sirius lo miro algo fastidiado.**

'Empieza a molestarme esa risita…' **Dijo el chico rodando los ojos.** 'Anda solo dimelo…'

'No puedo.' **Sirius dio un paso a un lado y lo miro molesto y sorprendido. James lo miro y dejo caer los hombros.**

'¿Cómo que no puedes? Soy tu mejor amigo. No hay secretos entre nosotros.' **Dijo Sirius con seriedad.** 'No te pongas como Peter y me digas que ahora prefieres al zopenco de Ted antes que yo.'

'¿eso te duele cierto?' **James le dijo con una ceja arriba.**

'Por supuesto.' **Sirius no titubeo. James lo miro y suspiro.** 'Mierda James, de verdad me esta molestando.'

'escucha, es algo importante.'

'con mayor razón.' **Dijo Sirius sin comprender.**

'Es un secreto de Ted.' **Dijo James pero para Sirius no era razón suficiente.** 'Sirius… de verdad, quiero que él nos lo diga y se que vas hacer si lo sabes.'

'¿desde cuando eres tan considerado?' **Sirius levanto una ceja.** 'Te lo exijo ahora… no sabes que deprimente es saber que soy él único que no lo sabe.'

'Remus tampoco lo sabe.' **Sirius lo miro ofendido.**

'¿eso tendría que consolarme?' **James asintió.** 'Remus apenas sabe que tiene una sombra… espera… ¿Peter lo sabe?' **Dijo con una voz fastidiada.**

'Quiza…'

'Eres un traidor de mierda…' **Se cruzo de brazos, James rió.** 'No es gracioso James… se lo dijiste a él.'

'No se lo dije yo.' **James dijo señalándose.**

'entonces dímelo tú.' **Sirius le insistió.**

'Sirius…'

'una mierda lo que Teddy piense. ¿Qué se supone que crees que vaya hacer?' **Dijo Sirius dejando caer los hombros.** '¿Qué mierda, es tan importante para que lo ocultes de mi?' **Dijo señalándose.** 'Somos hermanos James y si tú lo entendiste ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no?' **James lo escucho y se quedo en silencio meditando las palabras de Sirius, suspiro largo después de diez segundos.**

'de acuerdo…' **Sirius sonrió agradecido de saber que así muchas cosas estuvieran pasando lo de James y él seguía intacto.** 'Pero promete que no se lo refutaras a Teddy.'

'Lo pensare.' **James rió.**

'¡Mira lo que hiciste Fred!' **Ambos chicos miraron al frente, donde Remus se tocaba el rostro mientras estaba en el suelo.**

'Es increible que no pudiera con dos niños.' **Dijo James caminando hacía Remus.**

'¡Oye no! Ibas a decírmelo… ¡arghh mierda James!'

'No se supone que tengas que llamarlo así.' **James Sirius le dijo con molestia, Sirius rodo los ojos ignorándolo.** 'Yo soy James. James Potter.'

'Hay un Sirius ahí en medio si mas no recuerdo…' **Sirius le dijo solo para molestarlo. James Sirius lo miro y apreto los labios.**

'Pues para mi no lo hay.'

'Pues no todo es como tu quieres. Hay un Sirius ahí te guste o no.' **Dijo Sirius imitando su tonito mandon.**

'Me lo quitare cuando sea grande.'

'Por favor, haznos ese favor.' **Dijo Sirius fingiendo que le importara.**

'Eres un tonto.' **James Sirius le dijo. Sirius asintió sin replicar.**

 **Remus y Peter separaron a ambos, Freddie sonreía sin importarle mucho pero Louis se canso demasiado, Remus lo trato de ayudar a que respirara bien. El pequeño saco su inhalador y lo utilizo.**

'No tenias que tratarlo así.' **Peter le dijo a Fred y este solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'es solo que Louis cree que es un hombre lobo…' **Fred dijo entre risas.** 'Pero no lo es.' **Peter miro a Louis.** 'solo es asma lo que no lo deja dormir.'

'¿Solo hay hombres lobos en su familia?' **Peter pregunto directo sin preguntarse si era correcto preguntar eso.**

'Woaahh… El señor sutil entro a la habitación. ¿Qué mierda Peter?' **Peter se sonrojo al escuchar a Sirius.** 'No fuiste así ni con Remus y dormía en la misma habitacion.'

'bueno es que… no sé… trato de entender al niño.' **Sirius lo miro extrañado y le dio señales que era una perdida de tiempo.** 'debe de haber otra razón por la cual cree eso.' **Miro de nuevo a Freddie que miro a James y negó.**

'Bueno… su mamá tenía un pariente que era extraño.' **Peter arrugo la frente sin entender.**

'¿Extraño?' **Repitió el chico, Sirius alzo una ceja. Era raro el interés de Peter.**

'Sí, pero no se que era…' **Peter suspiro, eso no le servia de nada.** '¿Por qué lo preguntas Peter?' **James Sirius le pregunto curioso. Peter reacciono quedándose boquiabierto por un momento.**

'Bueno… no sé. Creo que todos ustedes son…'

'¿Raros?' **Freddie le pregunto dandose una vuelta de carro jugando. Peter sonrió y negó.**

'Especiales. Diferentes.'

'Raros.' **Dijeron los tres Gryffindor con seguridad. Peter rió y dejo caer los hombros.**

'No… solo son los papas de Louis los extraños.' **Freddie rió y Zlatan asintió dándole la razón.** 'Todos los demás somos pelirrojos y sabrosos.' **Zlatan volvió a reír.** 'Pero no odiamos a los raros…' **Dijo Freddie levantando ambos brazos mostrando paz.** 'Creo que los amamos… ¡Como a Teddy!'

'Me agrada ese niño.' **Sirius dijo mirando a Freddie que volvió a dar otra vuelta de carro.**

'¡oye! Teddy no es raro…' **James Sirius defendió a su hermano mayor.** 'él es… especial. Diferente.'

'Raro.' **Freddie, Zlatan y esta vez Sirius dijeron al mismo tiempo.**

'No, no lo es. Es especial. De todos nosotros es el que vivio la guerra.'

'¿crei que estaba dormido cuando todo paso?' **James Sirius miro con odio a Sirius. Peter le pidió que parara, pero al parecer a Sirius no le incomodaban las miradas amenazantes.**

'como sea; él es un metamorfomago.' **Ahí James Sirius se llevo un punto a su favor.** 'y sus dos padres son héroes.'

'y al parecer lo abando… de acuerdo…' **Sirius rodo los ojos y se detuvo para escuchar al pequeño Potter.**

'Teddy es la persona mas fascinante de la familia. Si tuviéramos que preguntarle a alguien sobre cosas fantásticas es a él.'

'tienes cierto trauma con ese chico ¿lo sabes?'

'no es al único que conozco con ese problema.' **Peter le dijo haciendo referencia a James. Sirius se toco el corazón dolido. Peter sonrió.**

'Teddy es solo super torpe James.' **Freddie dijo entre risas. Pero James Sirius negó.**

'No… la única razón por la cual no le damos el titulo de hombre lobo al padre de Louis, es porque sabemos que el papa de Teddy si es catalogado como un hombre Lobo.' **Sirius arrugo la frente y sacudió su cabeza creyendo que había escuchado mal.**

'Woah… detente ahí…' **Peter negó nervioso y tomo de los hombros a James Sirius para alejarlo.**

'Suéltalo Peter.' **Dijo Sirius empujándolo.** '¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?' **el pequeño lo miro con fastidio, Sirius se quejo.** 'Repítelo y te soltare mas pronto.' **James Sirius lo miro y corroboro con Peter.**

 _No lo hagas… no se lo digas James… ¿Qué tal si lo recuerda? No… va a odiarme… No puede decírselo._

 _ **Peter, tal vez es hora que lo sepa.**_

 _¡No! Mierda, no puedes decir eso… ¿Cómo puedes decirlo? Ellos van odiarme._

 _ **¿Qué tan malo es eso? ¿Qué tan malo sea que te vean como eres?**_

 _¡Yo no soy eso! Yo…_

'¡Peter mierda! Dile que me diga.' **La voz de Sirius lo desperto. Lo miraba exigente, como Sirius siempre lo había sido. Peter miro al pequeño James que solo esperaba su indicación.**

 _ **Ese no es James… él jamás te vería así Peter. Jamás. No cuando tiene a Sirius.**_

'Solo dile que me lo diga… ¿Cuál es el problema?' **Sirius le dijo molesto y se volteo a James Sirius.** '¿Dijiste que le papá de Ted es un hombre lobo?'

'¿eso a ti que te importa?' **James Sirius le dijo empujando sus brazos.** '¿crei que no te agradaba? Porque debería de decírtelo.'

'okaay niño, no se si lo has notado pero… no tengo paciencia con los niños.'

'No me digas…' **James Sirius dijo con sarcasmo.**

'de acuerdo, no me digas nada del padre, dime de Ted...' **por un extraña razón, Sirius quería saberlo. Sentía que debía de hacerlo, en su mente había un punzada y aunque no sabía porque lo intrigaba tanto, algo le decía que tenía que saberlo.** '¡Dime su nombre! ¡Con su apellido me doy!'

'Sirius ya basta…' **Y la voz de Peter no ayudaba mucho a calmarse.** 'Solo fue un comentario…' **Peter lo jalo del brazo, Sirius se quejo porque había sido su hombro malherido. Peter lo soltó abriendo los ojos sintiendo algo de presión por el momento.**

'Peter…' **Sirius lo miro buscando algo en sus ojos, como si estuviera entendiendo algo. El Black miro su hombro y arrugo la frente.**

 _No… Sirius…_

 _ **Has algo o… mira que sucede.**_

'Peter… tú…' **Sirius lo miro y negó como si se estuviera debatiendo si era un sueño o una realidad. Miro de nuevo con un rostro desencajado su hombro y volvió a mirar a Peter completamente perdido.** '¿Qu…'

'Remus.' **Peter le contesto con voz rendida.** 'Remus Lupin.' **Dijo y Sirius arrugo la frente sin entender, volteo a ver a Remus pero con el hombro en su pensamiento todo era muy confuso.** 'Se llama Edwrd Remus Lupin.' **Sirius ligeramente boquiabierto analizando las palabras de Peter que retumbaban en su cabeza.**

'Edward…' **El chico balbuceo, negando.**

'No le gusta ese nombre. Por eso le decimos Teddy.' **Sirius volteo tambaleándose al escuchar al pequeño, que hablo con confianza porque Peter ya lo había hecho.** 'Teddy Lupin. No Remus porque ese es de su padre y bueno siempre lo vestían de osito de peluche en Halloween…' **Todas las demás palabras se convirtieron en frecuencia en el cerebro de Sirius después de escuchar "Remus porque ese es de su padre".**

'y bueno Teddy suena mas amigable.' **Freddie dijo entre risas.** 'Él si puede hablar de hombres lobos, no como Louis. Teddy lo lleva en la sangre…' **Sirius cerró los ojos y negó. Mirando de nuevo a Peter. Como diciéndole…**

 _¿¡Qué mierda!?_

 **Peter lo miro y dejo caer los hombros.**

'Sirius… yo quería decírtelo pero…' **Sirius realmente no escuchaba nada. Respiro profundo y miro a Remus y a James, que cargaba a Louis en sus hombros. Remus lo despeino sonriendo… y Sirius trago saliva.** 'De verdad, pero Teddy me hizo prometer que no te lo diría. Tú sabes que no les escondería nada a ustedes… no ha ti…' **Sirius negó sin estar escuchando.**

'¿ahora que tiene?' **Remus le dio un codazo a James, que volteo distraído.** 'Tú amigo… de nuevo tiene esa cara.'

'¿Qué clase de cara es esa?'

'Ya sabes la cara… cuando Nathalia Kingsville lo rechazo. O cuando supo lo de su prima… esa cara de terror.' **James alzo una ceja y rió.** 'solo mira su rostro.' **Remus tomo su mandibula e hizo que volteara.** 'Es pánico…' **Remus dijo entre risas, pero James no rió esta vez.**

 **Porque él era tan amigo de Sirius que conocía todas sus expresiones. Porque sabía que el chico era expresivo, extrovertido, era tn transparente como el agua… no había gesto que no conociera de Sirius. Eran hermanos y sabía que su forma de expresión no se limitaba con palabras. Era un maestro con ellas, podía decir con una palabra toda una emoción, una situación entera. Por eso le gustaba que Sirius contara sus historias, sus travesuras, sus guarradas. Porque Sirius sabía exactamente que decir para hacerte erizar la piel, para llenarte de pavor, para sacarte una sonrisa o hacerte sonrojar. Miles de veces le dijo. "Se actor". Porque lo suyo ya venía en las venas. A veces James se preguntaba si era parte de su "entrenamiento" Black el ser así. Pero no… luego de años de conocerlo y al compararlo con Regulus, se dio cuenta que lo de Sirius era natural completamente suyo. Y eso lo hacia tan feliz y a veces lo desquiciaba… porque tener a alguien como él significaba tener la cruda verdad todo el tiempo expuesta y no siempre estas listo para escucharla tan clara, tan honesta… tan Sirius. Porque a veces hasta a James Potter le gustaba fantasear, creer que podría pasar algo extraordinario, a veces no quería escuchar la cruda verdad. Había veces en las que prefería pretender que él era el experto en esas cosas y que lo que sea que Sirius quería decir con su rostro y boca estaba equivocado. Un pr de veces había ganado contra eso. Pero eran contadas. Porque cuando Sirius utilizaba sus boca y la combinaba con el perfecto gesto para describir o predecir algo… era casi imposible que fallara.**

'Mierda.' **Pudo leer de sus labios a la distancia. Tan precisos, tan claros, tan honestos. Tanto que James lo sabía… ahora sabía que había sido absurdo decir que estaban en una aventura y que ese chico los necesitaba… que Teddy se los diría alguna vez y que seguramente Remus lo entendería. James de verdad entendió a Peter por primera vez totalmente… porque esa palabra y ese rostro de Sirius lo decían todo…**

'Mierda.' **James balbuceo tragando saliva.**

'¿Dijiste algo?' **Remus le pregunto pero al verlo ausente solo levanto una ceja y dejo caer los hombros.** '¿James estas bien…'

'¡Yo tambien quiero que me carguen!' **Freddie prácticamente se arrojo contra Remus que hizo lo que pudo para atraparlo.**

'James…' **Remus le llamo pero se rindió al ver a su amigo seguir caminando. El pensamiento de James ya estaba ocupado… con una verdad absoluta. Una cruda verdad.**

 _ **Esto no va a ser para nada sencillo, Peter.**_

'Mierda.'

 **PXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPPXPXXPXPXPPXXPXPPXXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXXPXPXPXXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPX**

 **Volví! Hola gente! espero que estén bien, ya extrañaba estar por acá, esta vez lo admito… me pase… demasiado pero jaja créanme fueron causas de fuerza mayor. En primer lugar mis lentes se fueron a vacacionar por diferentes partes del mundo. De verdad… no pregunten como… simplemente una recomendación para los que usan lentes… NO LOS USEN PARA BAILAR. NO LOS LLEVEN A FIESTAS DE NOCHE y sobretodo. TENGAN REPUESTOS DE ELLOS. Fueron meses difíciles para mi, anduve entrecerrando los ojos por todas partes y bueno… mas que todo me costaba un chorro continuar escribiendo (como lo pudieron notar). Razón numero dos: Tuve que hacer como miles de exámenes… D: y estaba como totalmente fuera de inspiración. Era difícil después de haber hecho cinco hojas de vocabulario en ingles y oraciones en Simple Present… :( de hecho el blog que tenia… (o tengo, no sé si aun lo tenga…) esta igual de descuidado que esto. Y Razón numero tres… bueno; me enamore. Maldita sea es algo vergonzoso ponerlo pero es la verdad. Fue genial, pero… solo duro estos escasos 3 meses. Así que no voy a mentir, los descuide por un chico… lo lamento, pueden echarle la culpa (les agradeceré si lo hacen xD) no… tuvo su principio, su climax y su ¿final? No lo sé, pero tengo que admitir que me la pasaba la mayor parte del día en el celular… y bueno, solo diré que ahora sé de donde saco inspiración para crear a Molly xD Pero bueno algo es seguro, ahora… no hay nada que quite mi atención sobre esto. Pero claro… siempre debe de haber bonus conmigo… xD el teclado de mi computadora esta algo viejo así que prácticamente tengo que presionar mucho la A porque hay veces en las que no funciona, así que la verdad eso atraso también todo esto… y de hecho creo que hará mas lenta mi escritura.**

 **Es largo el capitulo, porque muy a pesar de que me pasaron todas estas cosas seguía escribiendo para ustedes. Se los prometí y de verdad no quiero quedarme a la mitad con esto. Así que solo les pido paciencia mientras me compro un nuevo teclado o compu. Miles de gracias a todos los que han leído y por supuesto quiero hacer una mención honorifica a una lectora que merece el titulo de Fidelidad al 100 por ciento. FLOR GALEANO. Te agradezco mucho todos tus Review a través de estos meses, créeme que gran parte de que este fic este aquí es por tu insistencia. No me importa si hay spoilers en tus Reviews, si te emocionas demasiado, si los escribes kilométricos, me encanta mucho leerlos y saber que hay alguien interesado en esta historia. De nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza y espero que entiendan mis razones. Y sobretodo que disfrutaran de este capitulo.**

 **No tengo mucho mas que decir mas que de nuevo agradecerles que terminaran hasta acá y que claro sigan conmigo en esta historia. Un abrazo virtual a todos.**

 **P.S: extrañaba esto. De verdad. 3**


	27. Chapter 26

'¿saldrás tarde hoy?' **Lily le pregunto dándole otro sorbo a su malteada. Severus la miro y sonrió de lado.**

'tengo que limpiar…' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro.** 'Al parecer es una especie de iniciación…' **Dijo el chico con una voz apática. Lily lo miro y rió haciendo que el chico se desorientara un poco.**

'si quieres puedo ayudarte…' **Lily le dijo poniéndose de puntitas dándole otro sorbo a su malteada.** 'así podemos quedarnos solos…' **Severus levanto la mirada creyendo que había sido una broma pero Lily seguía tomando de su bebida con total tranquilidad… hasta que el silencio le reboto sus palabras y se detuvo para abrir los ojos y mirar sonrojada a Severus.** 'Me refiero a que salgas mas temprano, para mirar la luna juntos…' **Pero eso no ayudaba mucho.** '¡Por lo de Teddy!' **Severus asintió sonrojado.** 'eso era a lo que me refería…' **Dijo la chica algo incomoda, olvidando la malteada.**

'¿Terminaste?' **Lily asintió sin estar segura a que se refería. Severus tomo la copa de malteada para llevarla con los demás trastes sucios. Lily lo miro y solo bufo… sintiéndose como una tonta…**

 _Ya basta, estas haciendo todo esto mas incomodo de lo que debería de ser… él es tu mejor amigo, no tienes porque comportarte así… ¿Por qué te comportas asi?_

'creo que esto del empleo fue una absurda idea…' **Dijo Severus volviendo con Lily, la chica sonrió al verlo llegar.**

'Por favor…' **Lily manoteo.** 'Fuiste tú al que eligieron de los dos.' **Se señalo a ambos. Severus sonrió de lado.** 'es por algo… además no se ve tan mal, estas consiguiendo dinero.'

'Los muggles me estresan…' **El chico murmuro y Lily solo suspiro con fastidio.**

'Sev, mis padres son muggles.' **Dijo la chica algo seria. Severus entendió y solo rodo los ojos.**

'Sabes a lo que me refiero…' **Lily arrugo la frente y negó.** 'algunos son…'

'olvídalo.' **Lily suspiro volteándose y Severus solo se regaño así mismo mentalmente.** 'te veo en casa… si es que quieres volver.' **Dijo la chica con cierto reclamo en la voz.**

'Lily…' **Severus suspiro.**

'Lo lamento.' **Dijo la chica negando.** 'No es de mi incumbencia, aunque claro nunca es grato escuchar a alguien que te detesta.' **Dijo la chica señalándose.**

'No fue lo que dije…' **Lily asintió dando un suspiro largo.**

'es patético, lo sabes…' **Severus no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Lily suspiro rendida.** 'Te veo para continuar con lo otro… ¿de acuerdo?' **La chica le dijo tratando de ser paciente pero no negaba que estaba decepcionada.**

'de acuerdo.' **Dijo el chico sintiéndose terrible. Miro hacía atrás y la pila de trastes sucios no lo hizo sentir mejor.**

 **Las horas pasaron eternas para el nuevo integrante del café de la calle. Severus había aplicado junto a Lily por el trabajo. Las indirectas del papá de la pelirroja habían llegado a los oídos de ambos y bueno al final fue solo él quien consiguió el empleo. Lily bromeaba que su padre había tenido que ver con la decisión, para Severus solo fue mala suerte… ahora tenía que limpiar atender y soportar gente muggle por decisión propia. La única parte buena era que las vacaciones estaban por terminar y claro la paga también era buena. Así tendría algo para no depender totalmente de los Evans.**

 **Y como todo, nada es para siempre, al cabo de un rato cuando todo termino; Severus pudo salir por fin. Estaba cansado; sus pies aun hinchaban por estar tanto tiempo parado y sentía sus hombros pesados… no tenía idea de cómo seguía caminando, lo único que quería era llegar tomar un baño y dormir hasta el amanecer.**

 _Tal vez no tenga que bañarme…_

 **El chico suspiro imaginando la hora de llegar a aventarse en ese sofá que los Evans había cedido para él.**

'Sev.' **Severus levanto el rostro, pero no pudo ver nada mas porque de la nada sintió como dos brazos lo envolvían. Su sentido de olfato identifico de inmediato ese perfume…**

'Lily…' **Dijo relacionando el olor con la persona. Lily se separo dejando sus manos en sus hombros. Le sonrió como si nunca hubieran discutido, como si lo de la tarde hubiera sido una pesadilla. Lily no parecía recordar nada.**

'¿Te ayudo con la mochila?' **Dijo la chica tomando la correa de la mochila. Severus asintió perdiéndose en esas esmeraldas.** 'creí que nunca saldrías…' **Lily dijo entre risas caminando a otro lado que no era su casa y Severus la siguió olvidando su cansancio… mas bien haciéndolo a un lado.** 'no te preocupes, le dije a mamá que haríamos deberes… al menos así no se pondrán tensos.' **Se refería a su papá mas que todo.**

 **Severus y Lily caminaron a lado del otro, al principio separados por una corta distancia. Pero después sin notarlo, Lily estaba abrazando su brazo mientras subían a ese lugar donde se había puesto a estudiar lunas. No dijo nada… porque eso se sentía bien.**

'creo que esta es la ovalada.' **Dijo la chica rascando su barbilla una vez que y habían llegado y se habían tumbado en el pasto.** 'El brillo es mucho menos intenso que el de la pasada.' **Severus la escucho pero su atención no estaba en la luna.** '¿o tu que crees?' **Severus reacciono cuando vio esas Esmeraldas mirarlo directamente. Parpadeo torpe y trato de encontrarle un hilo a la platica pero sus mejillas lo delataron.** 'ehmmm…' **Lily agacho la mirada algo sonrojada y Severus no tuvo el valor para mirarla de nuevo. Se sentía terrible, así que tomo el libro y comenzó a hojearlo sin saber que buscaba. Solo era una herramienta para evitar su vergüenza.** 'quizá en el otro libro…' **Lily también sonó avergonzada, lo que hizo sentir peor a Severus. Que solo asintió y torpe estiro la mano para agarrar el otro libro, sin pensar que Lily ya lo tenía en las manos.**

'Lo siento…' **Dijo el chico cuando manoteo las manos de la chica. Lily negó poniendo un mechon detrás de su oreja.**

'Esta bien… estas cansado.' **Dijo Lily dejando caer los hombros y Severus asintió porque eso era mucho menos vergonzoso que la realidad.** 'sabes, creo que deberíamos de volver…' **Lily dijo mirando de nuevo al camino.** 'no pensé en ti.' **Dijo la chica.** 'Seguro solo quieres estar dormido y yo te traje a este lugar lleno de mosquitos…' **La chica miro a su alrededor.** 'cuando recién habías salido de un lugar lleno de moscas.' **Lily dijo amable.** 'Tal vez eso no te haga pensar con claridad…' **Severus arrugo la frente y negó.**

'estoy consciente.' **Dijo el chico y Lily lo miro para después bajar la mirada sonrojada, saabiendo que no estaban hablando de lunas.** 'esta bien…' **La voz de Severus comenzó temblorosa.** 'estoy cansado…'

'¿lo ves?' **Lily dijo cerrando los libros pero Severus continuo.**

'pero quiero estar aquí…' **Lily se negó a escuchar y guardo todos los pergaminos. Severus trago saliva y respiro profundo.** 'quiero estar contigo Lily…' **El nombre sonó algo titubeante. Lily se detuvo y lo miro sintiendo algo extraño en la boca del estomago, sintiendo sus brazos livianos cuando lo vio sonrojado.** 'es… yo… tú… tú e-eres mi mejor amiga.' **Dijo el chico sabiendo que no podía ser tan directo.** 'me relaja…' **Lily rió sabiendo que no escucharía eso nunca de su hermana o familia.**

'no sé que tan acertado sea ese comentario.' **Dijo la chica sentándose junto a él y sonriéndole.**

'el mundo es mas callado…' **Dijo Severus y Lily rió dejando que un mechón le cubriera la mitad de su rostro.** 'Mas pacifico…' **Dijo el chico con voz apretada.**

'nunca entenderé porque odias el bullicio…' **Dijo la chica esperando la respuesta. Severus hizo una mueca vacilando. Lily rió y lo empujo con su hombro.** 'Solo no lo entiendo. No es que me moleste.' **Dijo la chica mirándolo.** 'Simplemente no entiendo como podemos llevarnos tan bien como ahora… siendo completamente diferentes pero al mismo tiempo compatibles…' **Severus abrió ligeramente los ojos al escuchar esa palabra, miro de reojo a la pelirroja que seguía hablando con la misma seguridad de antes.** '…y de repente todo cambie cuando pienses en cosas como las que dijiste en el café.' **El chico la miro y borro de inmediato el sentimiento esperanzador anterior.** 'eso que dices de las personas que están a tu alrededor. Es como si fueras alguien mas cuando lo escucho… como si fueras uno mas de ellos.' **Dijo la chica con un rostro algo triste. No era necesario especificar quien.** 'Y es una pena…' **Severus trago saliva y agacho la mirada. Lily lo había dicho pero por alguna razón no se sentía del todo bien.** 'No es un reclamo.' **Dijo la chica quedo, pensando que había exagerado.** 'simplemente… extraño al chico con el que me pongo a buscar lunas y suele ser mi mejor amigo.' **La chica le dio un ligero empujoncito para que la mirara. Severus lo hizo.** 'Me aterra que ese chico desaparezca… porque él realmente vale toda la pena.' **Severus la miro y se sonrojo. Se quedaron callados hasta que Severus titubeantemente levanto su mano para quitar ese mechon que seguía tapando sus hermosos ojos. Lily lo dejo sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sabía que le diría algo. Y sí… cuando la mano de Severus volvió a su lugar abrió la boca para hablar bajito y apenado.**

'la gente es…' **Dijo el chico envolviendo sus rodillas con ambos brazos. Había pensado que Lily tenía derecho a saber porque era así, a decirle toda la verdad durante ese año…**

'lo sé.' **Dijo la chica sabiendo su historia. Severus la miro y reconoció que era inútil… porque Lily era tan empática que no era necesario, ella amaba y se conmovía con todo, era justa y con un corazón bondadoso, es por eso que solo asintió.** 'eres raro…' **Severus la miro algo asustado, pero cuando Lily le sonrió entendió que no era realmente una ofensa.**

'me agrado cuando te conocí…' **Dijo el chico sonrojado. Lily lo escucho sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto expresivo como de costumbre.** 'yo…' **El chico mordió su labio sintiéndose cada vez mas apenado.** '…comencé a creer que no toda la gente era mala.' **Severus dijo casi como si fuera un vomito.** 'pensé: "si esa niña puede ser tan feliz rodeada de gente… quizá yo… tenga la misma suerte si me quedo junto a ella."' **Lily trago saliva recordando su infancia justo en ese lugar.** 'fue increíble…' **Lily asintió acercándose más a él, dándose cuenta que realmente era importante para ella.** 'hasta que entramos a Hogwarts.' **Lily se detuvo y lo miro.** 'no es como si me arrepintiera de eso…' **Dijo mirando un libro y acariciando su portada.** 'me refiero a…' **Lily asintió.**

'sí…' **Dijo la chica algo molesta.** 'A esto.' **Severus volteo la mirada.** 'creo que sería injusto si dijera que fue solo tu culpa.' **Dijo la chica aun en un tono molesto.**

'creo que te dije todas esas cosas porque estaba molesto…' **Dijo el chico sin poder mirarla a la cara.** 'con todo. Quedamos en diferentes casas, diferentes clases, diferentes…' **pensó en James y en la forma en la que lo escuchaba vanagloriar a Lily… eso lo molestaba tanto.** '…personas. No supe como… quería seguir hablándote, yo… no supe cómo, tú te veías tan feliz… parecía que no me extrañabas como yo…' **Se sintió ridiculo y mejor se detuvo.**

'No sé, yo… nunca lo pensé, creí que seguíamos siendo los mismos. Creí que también habías conocido personas y lo hiciste solo… no creí que esas personas te iban a separar de mi.' **Lily le dijo también sonrojada. Severus asintió y solo suspiro.**

'Creo que es lo único que cambiaria de mi estancia ahí… tenerte a ti… siempre.' **Lily lo miro y recargo su cabeza en su hombro. Severus la miro de reojo aun sonrojado y sin decir nada mas porque no quería arruinarlo. Se quedaron en silencio. Lily pensó en todas esas veces que lo evadió y las veces en las que James lo hizo pasar un mal rato. Era injusto, ella sabia que Severus no se merecía ese tipo de trato sin importar cuán apático podría llegar a ser.** 'no debí de decir eso hace rato…' **Lily lo miro de reojo hacía arriba cuando el chico volvió a hablar.** 'tienes razón, es patético… tus padres me han ayudado como nadie mas…' **Lily lo miro y agradeció que admitiera que era algo absurdo.** 'no mas que tú, pero... ellos lo hicieron sin saber quien era y yo solo me puse a juzgarlos porque no hacían magia... no es justo, ni inteligente. Y lo lamento.' **El chico dijo mirándola a los ojos. Lily sonrió de lado después de un par de segundos.**

'saben quien eres…' **Le dijo la chica en voz baja, no necesitaba alzar la voz, estaban muy cerca para hacerlo.** '¿Por qué crees que no lo sabrían? **Severus la miro y volvió a sentir cosquilleo en el estomago. Volvió a sentir lo que siempre sentía cuando estaba con Lily, cuando pensaba en Lily.**

'Lily, de verdad lo lamento. No quería ofenderte… ni a ellos…' **Lily sonrió de lado y Severus solo trago saliva nervioso.** 'yo…'

'shhh…' **Dijo la chica cerrando los ojos. Sintiendo algo extraño en el estomago, sintiendo ternura por el chico que había conocido en ese mismo lugar hacia ya casi 10 años.** 'el viento está diciendo algo…' **Dijo la chica y Severus se sonrojo al ver a Lily con los ojos cerrados. De pronto algo se escucho a unos metros de ellos, miro el lago y vio como Lily había hecho con su magia brotar un lirio blanco.**

'tienes que enseñarme hacer eso.' **Dijo el chico. Lily rió y se enderezo para mirarlo.**

'secreto de bruja.' **Dijo la chica alzando ambas cejas. Severus sonrió y la chica volvió a su posición de antes recargando su cabeza en su hombro.** 'aunque tal vez te lo diga… si me dices que Luna es esta.' **Severus rió y dejo caer los hombros, Lily se acomodo y el chico la envolvió con un brazo, para con el otro tomar el libro de lunas, Lily se recargo en su hombro para así con mayor facilidad mirar del libro y de una buena vez descubrir que luna era la de esa noche.**

 **OOoOO**

'ya deja de hacer eso… se va a dar cuenta…' **Peter le dijo a Sirius que solo suspiraba y tronaba la boca.**

'Disculpa Colagusano si no puedo contenerme…' **Había algo de molestia en su voz.** '¿Cómo demonios hicieron para guardárselo tanto tiempo?' **Les pregunto a ambos. James lo miro y negó sin saberlo.** 'mierda…' **Peter trago saliva nervioso.**

'Peter tiene razón, tienes que dejar de hacer eso, solo nos estas poniendo nerviosos a todos.' **James le dio un manotazo en el brazo.** 'si comenzamos a actuar raro, Remus va a darse cuenta que hay algo mal y bueno ya sabes como se pone…'

'No va a dejar de preguntar o indagar hasta que lo descubra.' **Peter completo y James asintió mirando a Sirius.**

'Y no se tú, pero yo no se lo quiero decir…' **James se señalo y Sirius abrió los ojos tragando.**

'¡Ni yo tampoco! ¿estas demente? Ya intento arrancarme el brazo sin estar consciente de ello, ahora imagina lo que puede hacerme siendo consciente de que quiere hacerlo… ¡No quiero morir!' **Sirius le dijo subiendo el tono de voz. Peter lo callo con un "Shhh!"** 'lo siento…' **Sirius murmuro aun nervioso.**

'Oigan…' **Los tres chicos saltaron asustados al escuchar a Remus, voltearon hacía él con caras llenas de susto. Remus alzo una ceja e inspecciono.**

'Carajo, Remus. ¿Por qué te apareces así sin avisar?' **Sirius le dijo molesto caminando para evitar el contacto visual. James lo siguió de inmediato y Peter solo miro a Remus y trago saliva. Remus trono la boca y se dio la media vuelta.**

'¿Qué sucede ahora?' **Dijo el licántropo con una voz intrigante. Sirius miro de reojo a Peter y este solo hizo una cara de conflicto. Sirius cerro los ojos, Peter miro a James.**

'¿De que hablas?' **James pregunto sin dejar de caminar, invitando a sus otros dos amigos a que se calmaran.**

'Pues… no sé. Ustedes…' **Sirius cerró los ojos y suspiro fuerte cuando Remus se colgó de él y Peter.** 'estan raros desde hace rato.' **James le dio un manotazo a Sirius para que se relajara.** '¿hay algo mas que tenga que saber?'

'¿Qué mierda Lunático, quien crees que soy? ¿Tu secretaria?' **Sirius se descolgó de él y camino. Remus miro a Peter y Peter solo abrió la boca para cerrarla de nuevo.**

'Sirius.' **Remus le llamo serio.** 'todos ustedes, alto.' **Dijo el licántropo.**

'no empieces a tratarnos como si fueras…'

'¿Qué paso?' **Dijo el chico directamente. Sirius miro a James y este miro a Sirius, abrieron y cerraron la boca sin decir nada mas. Remus arrugo la frente pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Peter hablo.**

'Es Lorcan.' **Peter contesto rápido.** 'No se ustedes pero… fue escalofriante.' **Los otros dos asintieron al mismo tiempo. Remus asintió pensando.**

'Y además… no sé el día ha sido largo y cansado.' **Peter continuo.** 'Quiero volver y dormir.' **El Potter y el Black se estiraron y soltaron un bostezo actuado.**

'Voy pretender que les creo.' **Remus dijo mirando a Sirius y a James como un par de tontos.** '¿Volveremos a la casa?' **Pregunto el licántropo. James dejo caer los hombros.**

'¿tienes una mejor idea?' **Pregunto el Potter cruzando sus brazos detrás de la nuca.**

'bueno… nadie nos conoce en este castillo.' **Dijo el licántropo dejando caer los hombros.** 'Y… quiero saber mas sobre esta época…'

'No.' **Sirius dijo de inmediato.** 'ya oíste a Teddy, no podemos saber nada del futuro, Lunático.' **Dijo el chico molesto y tenso.**

'¿Cómo dices?' **Remus rio.** 'Sirius Black, quiere hacer lo correcto…' **Se burlo y Sirius solo bufo, aguantando.** '¿Quién lo diría? Deberíamos de llevarnos a ese chico a nuestra época.' **Le dijo a Peter que solo sonrió nervioso.**

'No es mala idea.' **Sirius le dijo.** 'Al menos ahí no viviría con el imbécil de su hermano… ¿lo escuchaste en la enfermería?'

'Sirius, estaba preocupado por su hermano. Creo que es completamente entendible después de verlo hecho un bistec congelado.' **Remus le dijo pero Sirius bufo.** 'aunque sí, es algo impertinente.'

'Idiota. Dilo con todas sus letras.' **Dijo Sirius y Remus negó.**

'¿entonces volvemos al castillo?' **Remus le pregunto a James. James suspiro.**

'Supongo… ya dejamos a los chicos en su casa. Y Teddy… bueno, no tengo idea de donde este.'

'cierto. Quizá esta buscándonos.' **Remus dijo y Sirius trago saliva.** '¿deberíamos de llamarlo… aaahhhh…' **El chico asintió mientras entendía.** 'Para eso son los celulares.' **Dijo señalando a Peter que rió asintiendo. Sirius rodo los ojos.**

'Oh vamos, nosotros no teníamos de esas cosas y era genial. No las necesitábamos.' **Dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.**

'¿Cuál es tu problema con este tiempo?' **James lo empujo entre risas.** '¡Es mas Lunático sería una grandiosa idea volver! ¡Te enseñare a jugar Mario Kart!'

'James, no. No digas tonterías… nadie va a jugar eso.' **Sirius le dijo molesto. Remus le asintió a James y Sirius lo amenazo con su dedo índice.**

'tal vez la idea de que todos son como él es lo que le molesta de este tiempo.' **Remus hizo a un lado ese dedo acusador.** '¿lo ves no eres tan genial como crees?' **Remus le dijo y Sirius rió.** 'ehm… deberíamos de buscar a Teddy.' **Dijo Remus mientras bajaban las escaleras.** 'así podemos discutir que sigue ahora…'

'¿De que hablas?' **Peter le pregunto. Remus dejo caer los hombros.**

'Solo digo que si Lorcan de verdad esta mal pues alguien mas va a tener que ayudarme con lo de la investigación.' **Peter asintió recordando.** 'Tenemos que organizar todo de nuevo…'

'¿No puedes hacerlo solo?' **Dijo Sirius y James le dio un codazo en las costillas.**

'No lo sé… es demasiada información. A veces siento que mi cerebro esta sobre saturado.' **Remus suspiro.** 'me pregunto porque pero… prefiero mejor no saberlo.' **Dijo dando un suspiro largo.**

'¿creen que la cena termino?' **Peter pregunto y todos rieron.**

'Buen punto Colagusano.' **Dijo James tocando su estomago.** 'No se ustedes… pero no me caería nada mal algo de cena.'

'No podemos entrar ahí todos juntos, estan los profesores…'

'Él único que queda es Slughorn, Lunático.' **Sirius manoteo sin importancia.**

'Y Hagrid…' **James recalco.** 'Es un profesor ahora…'

'¿Hagrid?' **Remus pregunto.** '¿Qué clase imparte?' **Una sonrisa apareció en el licántropo. Pero después de las miradas de todos lo entendió.** 'Siempre fue bueno con las criaturas mágicas.'

'¿Lo dices porque siempre te regala chocolates?' **Remus le dio un codazo a James que solo rió.**

'Opino que entremos a las cocinas.' **Dijo Peter volviendo al tema principal.** 'ahí podremos estar los cuatro sin temer que alguien nos reconozca.' **Todos asintieron.**

'Es absurdo, que nos dejamos cortar el cabello para nada…' **Sirius dijo acariciando su cabello. Remus alzo una ceja.**

'En mis visiones lo tienes así.' **Sirius lo miro de reojo y bufo como si no le creyera.**

'oye… tienes que contarnos de esas visiones o alucinaciones tuyas.' **James le dijo y Remus asintió, definitivamente necesita hablar de eso con alguien y que mejor que sus mejores amigos.**

'tomamos algo de las cocinas y volvemos a la casa de los gritos.' **Remus propuso y todos asintieron.**

'Oh mierda…' **Sirius dijo con una sonrisa.** 'Extrañaba estos ratos…' **Todos rieron.** 'Casi se sintió como 1978 ¿cierto?'

'Solo estas melancólico, Canuto.' **Dijo James burlándose.**

'quizá son sus cambios hormonales.' **Remus le regreso un poco de su propia medicina. Sirius lo empujo de la frente.**

'Vamos por algo de comer antes de que empieces conmigo.' **Le dijo el Black y todos asintieron para después caminar a las cocinas.** 'Si tenemos suerte podemos encontrarnos al Gusar…' **Se detuvo y miro a Remus…** 'A Ted.' **Se corrigió así mismo. Peter lo noto, de hecho todos lo notaron pero Peter…**

 _Lo sabía…_

 _ **Por supuesto que lo sabías… como también sabes que es lo siguiente…**_

 _Seh… se volverán amigos y Teddy…_

 _ **Dejara de confiar en ti. Es una gran posibilidad p…**_

 _¿lo dudas? ¿Quién se resistiría a esos dos? Se que odiosos son infumables pero…_

 _ **Agradables…**_

 _Es imposible ignorarlos._

'Sí, Teddy.' **James dijo en un suspiro largo y Sirius le pidió con la mirada que parara.** '¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo en este momento?' **James recordó a Lysander.** 'si es que sobrevivió al niño.' **Comenzó a reírse.**

'bueno… no neguemos que se lo merece.' **Remus dijo y Sirius y James lo miraron sorprendido.**

'No digas eso Lunático.' **Sirius dijo algo incomodo.** **Remus levanto una ceja.** 'Me refiero a que…déjame en paz tengo hambre.' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises volteándole el rostro.**

'Solo digo que si sabía que Lorcan sufría de… ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese chico?'

'Su temperatura es baja.' **Remus arrugo la frente sin entender.** '¿Por qué me miras como si yo lo hubiera decidido? Solo me lo platico.'

'¿Por qué?' **Remus le pregunto barriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Peter lo acompaño.**

'Paren ustedes dos… créanlo o no. él y yo nos parecemos bastante…' **Peter fue el primero en soltar la risa, los demás lo hicieron porque lo de Peter había sido muy espontaneo.** '¿Qué carajos Peter?'

'No culpes a Peter, tú te pasaste esta vez… y muy feo hermano.' **James le dijo entre risas.** 'Ese chico es mas puro que nada… tú…' **James lo vio con una sonrisa.** 'ambos sabemos que no.' **Sirius rió y lo empujo.** 'no digo que yo lo sea pero… vamos no puedes compararte con Lorcan.'

'Quita lo puro, él es adorable.' **Remus dijo bufando al ver a Sirius.** 'Tú… eres un desastre.'

'Gracias Lunático por tu critica siempre constructiva.' **El sarcasmo de Sirius era un de las cosas que a Remus mas le divertía.** 'Me refiero a que ambos hemos pasado por situaciones traumáticas.'

'¿Él tiene a otro James?' **Remus le aplaudió a Peter. Sirius negó, esto comenzaba a estabilizarse.**

'hablo en serio…' **Dijo el chico Black entre risas.** 'El chico murió…' **James arrugo la frente como si le quisiera tomar el pelo.** 'de verdad, Ravee murió y revivió por si mismo.'

'Eso es imposible.' **Remus dijo negando, sin querer creerle.**

'también que viajáramos hasta acá.' **Dijo James.**

'o que Peter se acueste con una pelirroja sexy y tú no…' **Le dijo a James directamente que manoteo su dedo índice molesto. Peter se sonrojo y Remus rió.**

'O que yo tenga una familia.' **Los tres chicos se atragantaron mientras que Remus reía tratando de seguir el juego.** 'No esperen… eso si es imposible.' **Les dijo y los otros tres rieron mas por los nervios que por la broma del chico de ojos miel.**

'¿Por qué no mejor vamos por algo de comer?' **Peter les sugirió.**

'Por favor.' **Sirius dijo de inmediato para comenzar a caminar.**

 **Caminaron por todo el colegió, por votación Peter era el Ted en turno. Así que los demás llevaban la capucha de la escuela. Peter fue saludado por algunos chicos que pasaban mientras los otros tres con testaban por él con diferentes voces, jugaron a eso hasta que Sirius hizo una voz muy aguda que hizo sonrojar a Peter y cohibirse tanto al grado de ya no saludar a nadie. Le cedió el lugar a James, que continuo con el trabajo de Premio Anual, claro que como no era su tiempo y él realmente no tenía que ser Premio Anual, así que asusto a un par de Slytherin diciéndoles que los convertiría en ratas y utilizo a Peter como ejemplo. Los pequeños salieron disparados a su habitacion mientras que ellos tres (Sirius, James y Peter) reían divertidos; Remus se cruzo de brazos y después de eso le quito la placa para ponérsela, pero al ver a Fidelma de lejos se la entrego a Sirius y les rogo que tomaran el camino largo. Los chicos lo hicieron pero solo si Remus prometía probar ese nabo alucinógeno del que Teddy tenía tantos problemas. Remus se negó al principio pero cuando escucho gritar a Sirius el nombre de la chica acepto sin pensarlo.**

'Eso es chantaje…' **Remus se cruzo de brazos mientras estaban casi por llegar a las cocinas.**

'Hombre, lo que hiciste se llama cobardia y teníamos que remediarlo…' **James le dijo tronando la boca.** 'Eres un Gryffindor, Lupin.'

'No digas su apellido.' **Sirius le murmuro, James asintió. Y Remus solo bufo sin haberlos escucharlos.**

'no lo hare.'

'oye… eres un merodeador, tienes que hacerlo.' **James le recordó. Remus se cruzo de brazos y suspiro.** 'no hagas eso… no puedo resistirme a tu cara de niño de la calle. Las cicatrices solo lo empeoran.'

'cierra la boca.' **Remus le dijo empujándolo. Peter rió y los miro rascar la clásica pera. Escucho a su estomago gruñir e imagino los bocadillos que habría ahí adentro, definitivamente había sido un día largo y…**

 _Teddy…_

 **De pronto recordó y miró hacia el camino que daba con la casa de los tejones.**

 _Todo cambia ahora… ahora todos lo saben. Hasta ahora todo va bien pero… sé que van a preguntármelo y no sé si sepa que decirles…_

 _ **Diles lo que hiciste. Así se pueden dar una idea de quien eres.**_

 _Esa es una terrible idea. Me verían como un psicópata… peor aun. Como un traidor._

 _ **Mejor que lo sepan ahora.**_

 _¿De que hablas? yo no soy un traidor._

 _ **No te mientas… lo que le hiciste a Sirius no fue nada honesto… o como ustedes dicen… merodeador.**_

'cierra la boca.' **Se dijo así mismo y camino detrás de ellos, los otros tres reían y jugueteaban.**

 _ **Sé que quieres formar parte de eso… pero Peter…**_

'Yo soy parte de eso…' **Entonces recordó lo que Dominique le había dicho.** 'Aun… aun soy parte de eso… ¡esto!'

'¿Dijiste algo Colagusano?' **James se volteo despeinado y con la respiración agitada por tanto reír.**

'¿Qué haces afuera Peter?' **Remus le dijo con la misma expresión que James, incluso Sirius volvió a despeinarlo y a encimársele. Remus rió y lo empujo, hasta que Sirius lo detuvo y llevo su mano hasta el hombro ms lejano de Remus y recargarse en él.**

'Quizá tanta comida lo haga sentirse de nuevo sensible.' **Sirius dijo en un tono burlón. Peter trago saliva y asintió.**

'Tal vez… yo me quedo aquí a esperarlos chicos.' **Peter dijo forzando una sonrisa. James arrugo la frente y negó.**

'Anda Peter, deja de comportarte así. Fuiste tú el de la idea…' **Sirius negó.**

'solo nos apuro… como siempre.' **Peter lo miro y suspiro algo enfadado.** 'No fue él.' **Remus lo callo dándole un codazo.** '¿Qué? Es la verdad.' **Dijo el chico Black levantando sus brazos.** 'anda Peter, ya deja de hacer dramas y mete tu trasero al lugar. Es increible que tenga que rogarles…' **Miro a Remus y este solo rodo los ojos para caminar y buscar que comer.** 'Además Peter, ¿vas a perderte las fantasias de Remus? digo… visiones.' **Remus lo empujo de la cabeza y camino delante de él.** '¿Cuál sera su fetiche? ¿Sangre y mugre?'

'lo dice solamente porque así lo tenias el día que le mordiste el hombro.' **James le dijo y Sirius le guiño un ojo a Remus que empujo su cara.**

'No les contare nada…' **Dijo el licántropo molesto y Sirius soltó una carcajada siguiéndolo.**

'Anda Peter, ¿de verdad vas a perderte esto?' **James le dijo señalando a los otros dos.** 'estoy seguro que Remus le va a estampar un pastel en la cara. No te lo quieres perder ¿o si?' **James abrió los brazos haciendo notar que la oferta era buena. Pero al ver a Peter sin reacción, dejo los juegos y se acerco a donde estaba.** '¿Qué sucede amigo?' **Peter lo examino después de que dijera esa palabra.** '¿Todo bien? ¿no te sientes mal o si?' **Peter negó.**

'Es solo… que…' **Miro de nuevo a Remus.** 'No se los dije…' **James arrugo la frente sin entender.** 'Lo de Remus y Teddy. James, lo sabía desde… hace tiempo.' **Era mejor que se mantuviera al margen. James lo miro y suspiro largo.**

'Lo sé…' **Dijo James algo incomodo.** 'Y tengo que admitir que me enfade cuando lo descubrí…' **Peter se cohibió y suspiro largo y con tristeza.** 'Pero Peter… ahora lo entiendo.'

 _ **¿Ves lo que hace?**_

'Entiendo que no pudieras decirlo.' **Peter sintió un peso en su pecho.** 'yo no pude… no me imagino cómo te sentiste todo este tiempo…'

 _ **Él te tiene lastima, Peter. Porque no sabe quién eres…**_

'¿Por qué soy débil?' **James arrugo la frente y rió. Peter lo miro y James negó.**

'¿débil?' **El chico le sonrió.** 'No. Tú no eres débil Peter.' **Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.** 'Ni cobarde.' **Lo dijo antes de que también se le ocurriera decirlo.** 'solo que entiendo porque no lo hiciste.'

'¿De verdad?' **Peter dijo observando cada gesto de James pero no había nada mas que honestidad en él.**

'seguro…' **El Potter dejo caer los hombros.** 'creo que al final, es algo que Ted tiene que hacer.' **Peter abrió los ojos al reaccionar que no era su verdadera razón.** 'es su derecho y si yo lo decía… o tú… le íbamos a quitar la oportunidad de hacerlo.' **Dijo el chico despeinando su cabello, como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo.** 'aunque ahora…' **rasco su barbilla y volteo a ver a Remus nervioso.** 'No sé qué mierda vaya a pasar. No creo que sea buena idea decírselo.' **Dijo James con conflicto.** 'Tenemos que mantener a Teddy callado o él lo va a golpear.' **Hizo un ademan con su cabeza señalando a Remus.** 'tampoco creo que Sirius pueda aguantar tanto con esto… él es incluso mas impulsivo que yo y de verdad Peter, yo me moría de ganas de decirlo.' **Peter asintió escuchándolo reír.** 'tendremos que esforzarnos… si hace falta, le borraremos la memoria.' **James rió en señal de broma pero Peter no pudo hacerlo.** 'Pero bueno… que más da. ¿entras?' **Dijo señalando el camino. Peter lo miro y trago saliva para negar.** 'Oh vamos Peter, te estás pareciendo a Evans…' **No dejo de sonreír al final de decir el apellido de Lily. No dejo de sonreír nunca.**

'No puedo James…' **Le dijo con la voz apretada. James bufo y negó.**

'¿De que hablas? claro que puedes. Entra.' **James le dijo ya con la paciencia agotándose. Peter negó.** '¿Qué mierda Peter? Solo entra…' **Dijo James confundido.**

'James es que…' **Pero en vez de escucharlo, James volvió a interrumpir.**

'si es por lo que te dije en la casa de los gritos, lo lamento.' **Peter cerro la boca y lo escucho porque eso se había sentido bien.** 'no debí de decirte eso solo porque tienes mejor suerte que nosotros aquí… y además… tenias razón esa noche. Sirius… no debió de salir, tú podías quedarte con él y yo ir por Teddy. Tenías razón, yo… no pensé. La sangre... me bloqueo. Además era Sirius y… no sé creo que por eso me altere mas.' **James acepto entre risas.**

'Sirius…' **Dijo Peter en voz baja sintiendo ese sentimiento de vacio en el estomago.**

 _O sea que… ¿no lo hubiera hecho por mi?_

 _ **Peter, Sirius es un idiota… no sirve para nada. Ni siquiera pudo mantener la herencia de su familia y solo bastaba con comportarse como un maldito Black. No era cierto… no tenía que sacrificarse como lo dijo, solo bastaba con seguirle la corriente a todos ellos. Simplemente es un idiota…**_

'sí…' **Peter dijo contestándole al pensamiento. James sonrió creyendo que por fin lo había convencido.** 'él es tu mejor amigo...' **Dijo Peter y James asintió con una sonrisa cuando miro el semblante de Peter negó de inmediato. Peter alzo una ceja.**

'¡Digo sí!' **Asintió de nuevo mirando hacía atrás donde estaba Sirius embarrándole a Remus un poco de betún.** 'Tú también, Peter.' **James dijo algo nervioso.** 'Ya lo sabes…'

 _ **Sabes que no es cierto.**_

'por eso lo lamento.' **James volvió a su disculpa.** 'Debí de escucharte. Yo sé que lo dijiste porque era lo mejor… no nos harías nada malo.' **Peter trago saliva y miró a Sirius.** 'eso hizo que me sintiera peor. Porque se que no hay una razón por la que tú no nos prefirieras, no hay nada que…'

'James, basta.' **Peter dijo sin querer escuchar mas. James suspiro y sonrió de lado.**

'Soy terrible en las disculpas aun ¿cierto?' **Peter lo miro y asintió incomodo, sabiendo que esa no había sido la razón por la que lo detuvo.** 'si supongo que por eso Evans no sale conmigo… no le digas a Sirius que lo admití.' **Peter negó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos en su pantalón.** 'entonces… ¿podemos olvidarlo?' **Peter trago saliva y asintió.**

 _ **Ambos sabemos que no vas a olvidarlo.**_

'Bien…' **James sonrió como si eso hubiera sido bastante sencillo.** 'Entremos entonces…' **Se dio la media vuelta sin importancia.**

'No.' **James se detuvo y lo miro extrañado. Al principio creyendo que todo era una broma pero al ver rostro seguro de Peter le causo algo de intriga. ¿Por qué? Lo único cosa que no conseguía era que Lily no fuera su novia. Pero… de ahí, era realmente extraño que las cosas no le salieran como lo planeado. Sobre todo con sus amigos.**

'¿Por qué?' **Dijo algo molesto. Peter lo miro y solo suspiro.** 'Peter… ¿te hice algo?' **James dijo confundido.**

 _ **Se siente bien ¿cierto?**_

'No…' **No sabía si le contestaba a James o a esa voz en su cabeza.**

'¿Entonces? Esto ya parece hasta intencional…' **James abrió los brazos.**

'No… James… yo tengo… tengo que…'

'¿Qué? Dímelo…' **Peter trago saliva. Y a lo lejos vio a Remus y a Sirius acercarse. No quería eso… no quería tenerlos a todos haciéndole preguntas que no quería contestar.**

'Oye James…' **Escucho a Sirius, el Black estiro su brazo para tocar el hombro de James que volteo al tacto.**

'quede de ver a alguien…' **Peter dijo rápido mientras no tenía la mirada de James encima.**

'¿y que haces aquí?' **Sirius le dijo con una coqueta sonrisa de lado.** 'Peter, son los pequeños detalles lo que importan. ¿Cuándo aprenderás?' **El Black dijo ligero. James arrugo la frente.**

'¿Veras a alguien?' **repitió el Potter.**

'Oh basta Potter, tiene que hacer esto…' **Sirius le dijo a James que aun no se veía del todo convencido.** 'no te comportes como un niño caprichudo.'

'Eso no es cierto.' **Dijo James de inmediato. Pero Sirius asintió.**

'Te vemos mañana.' **Sirius miro a Peter.** 'Diviértete…' **Canto y Peter asintió sintiéndose algo extraño aun.**

'En la casa de los gritos Peter…' **James le recordó. Peter lo miro y asintió, James camino de espaldas y le sonrió.**

 _No le arruines la noche._

'Diviértete.' **Le dijo y Peter asintió, dándose la media vuelta. James sintió un vacio al verlo irse. No porque quisiera que los cuatro estuvieran pegados sino porque últimamente cada vez que hablaba con Peter era incomodo y podía sentir una muralla invisible entre ellos y el chico.** 'Oye Remus…' **Remus volteo a verlo con un montón de panques de calabaza y galletas de chispas de colores.** '¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Peter en el lago?' **Remus trago el bocado y por el rostro de James supo que era importante, miro la puerta y corroboro que Peter no estaba ahí. Suspiro y le sonrió de lado al Potter en señal que lo entendía.**

'Nos estamos quedando demasiado tiempo aquí James.' **Dijo Remus y James suspiro largo para asentir. Trono su boca y le sonrió.**

'Seh, eso parece…'

 **OOoOO**

 **Ahora vagaba por la escuela sin saber a donde ir… No quería ir con Dominique, las cosas habían salido mal la última vez y si regresaba con los niños seguramente lo estarían presumiendo y al final…**

 _Descubrirán que no me fui con ella._

 _ **Haz lo que quieras hacer…**_

'no es tan sencillo.' **Peter dijo en voz baja.**

 **Pensó en buscar a Teddy antes que ellos. Hablar con él honestamente y ver como el chico podría ayudarlo… pero, ¿Dónde estaba? Se detuvo y respiro, de nuevo las imágenes y la culpa lo invadió. Era extraño, era como si lo molestara pero al mismo tiempo se avergonzara de si mismo.**

'Sigue creyendo que soy un debilucho… de verdad lo cree.' **Dijo con dolor. Recordando como era su amistad con James era al principio…**

 **Él niño; ese niño sonriente, valiente e intrépido, lo veía como su igual. Como su mano derecha, recordó como él le temía a casi todo… pero con James… cuando James le hablaba así y lo miraba como si fuera su igual, el tenía valor. Lo conseguía y ese sentimiento lo invadía completamente. Le gustaba la persona que era cuando eso pasaba. Porque sentía que pertenecía a algo y por primera vez en su vida le gustaba. Porque cuando se sentía así, olvidaba que era un chico regordete, subestimado por todos, dejaba de ser el chico olvidado por su padre y se convertía en un valiente león. Creyéndole a su madre acerca de esa magia y talento que tenía, quizá si podría ser el héroe, Si James lo creía ¿Por qué no? sí él lo veía ¿Por qué no se lo creería?**

 **Pensar en eso, era frustrarse. Sí, recordar era genial pero… no se sentía como esa persona ya. No desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Desde que James había dejado de subir a su cama para contarle los mitos que su papá le había contado desde pequeño. Desde el momento en el que empezaron los: "te veo abajo…" que en muy poco tiempo se transformaron en: "Te vemos abajo..." Y con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en un sencillo "Remus, los vemos en el gran comedor.". No le gustaba recordar eso… prefería aceptarlo, como ya lo había hecho. Él era Peter. Colagusano. Era amigo de ellos y se metía en problemas con ellos. Era parte de algo, para que darle mas vueltas. Para que sentir la frustración y confusión de nuevo. No, no valía la pena.**

'muevet…'

'Lo siento.' **Peter dijo automáticamente y levanto el rostro.**

'Peter…' **Dominique lo miro y desvio la mirada para caminar rápido.**

'¡No!' **Peter fue tras de ella. Dominique lo miro sorprendida sin detener su paso.**

'¿estas enfermo acaso?' **Le dijo la chica mientras subía las escaleras, Peter notó que no estaba del todo bien, porque la chica simplemente iba mas rápido que él.**

'Mierda…' **Dijo y cayo... Dominique se detuvo y volteo a verlo. Peter estaba sentado en las escaleras luciendo pálido.**

'Mierda…' **Dijo la chica para si, sabiendo que no lo dejaría ahí. Bajo y a la distancia le pregunto como estaba.**

'No tan bien…' **Dijo Peter queriendo sonreír, pero Dominique solo desvio la mirada sabiendo que la culpable de que estuviera así fuera ella.** 'No te vayas.' **Dijo el chico honesto. Dominique suspiro y negó.** 'Tengo algo que contarte…'

'Peter, déjame recordarte porque estas así…' **Dominique dijo con un dolor ocultado por molestia. Peter negó.**

'No… digo, lo sé pero de verdad…' **Peter se levanto.** 'No es lo peor que me ha pasado.' **Dijo el chico torpe.**

'Sigue sin consolarme.' **Dijo la chica.** 'Lo siento Peter, pero no puedo acercarme mas a ti.' **Dijo la chica dando un paso atrás. Peter bufo y negó.**

'Eso no esta en tu naturaleza.' **Dijo Peter entre risas.** 'Es como si Sirius dijera que se va a comportar. O que James va a dejar de ser ruidoso, o que Remus va a contarles a todos que es un licántropo.' **Dominique rió.**

'A Teddy le gustaría eso.' **Dijo la pelirroja. Peter asintió todavía recargado en pasamanos de la escalera que volvía a moverse. Ambos se quedaron callados por un rato hasta que Peter habló.**

'Lo saben…' **Dominique lo miro de reojo. Peter lucia triste y nervioso.** 'Saben lo de Teddy y… que yo lo sabía.' **Dijo con vergüenza.**

'¿Cómo lo tomaron?' **Dominique dijo acercándose.**

'Bien.' **Dijo Peter mirando al vacio por el barandal de las escaleras.** 'eso es lo que me preocupa.' **Dominique alzo una ceja y sonrió con esa malicia de siempre.** 'imagine toda clase de escenarios, excepto el de "todo esta bien Peter, te entiendo…"; es confuso.'

'esconden algo.' **Dijo Dominique y Peter sonrió de lado. Siempre lista para todo.** 'O planean algo.'

'Seguramente ganarse a Teddy.' **Dijo el rubio de ojos azules. Dominique trono la boca.** 'o quizá están guardando esto para una ocasión especial…' **Dominique rió y asintió.**

'Si, definitivamente.' **Dijo la chica.** 'Es un clásico… haces otra tontería y no solo te recriminaran eso sino esto.' **Dijo Dominique picando el barandal con su dedo índice. Peter asintió.** 'Serás su burla toda la vida.'

'Gracias por los ánimos…' **Dijo Peter dándose la media vuelta.**

'¿Por qué no los enfrentas?' **Peter la miro incrédulo.** 'hablo enserio Peter, tú también eres un Gryffindor. Creo que eso se te olvida.'

'Ellos son dos…' **Dijo mostrándole dos dedos de su mano.** 'y son James Potter y Sirius Black.' **Peter camino hacía arriba. Dominique lo siguió.** 'tal vez esos nombres no signifiquen mucho aquí pero para mí es suficiente para saber que perderé.'

'por supuesto que sí.' **Dijo Dominique y Peter suspiro sintiendo que esto no estaba ayudando.** 'Pero si tan solo me dejaras continuar sabrías que el nombre de Pettigrew causa mayor impacto cuando lo pronuncias.' **Peter se detuvo y la miro corroborando que no fuera una broma. Dominique solo tenía una mano en su cintura y lo miraba confiada.**

'No juegues…' **Dijo Peter sin creerlo y Dominique rió. Camino hacía el tomándolo por un brazo y arrastrándolo con él. Caminaron hasta que Dominique llegó con una chica de cabello lila.** '¿Qué hacemos aqu… ella me conoce.' **Peter le advirtió pero Dominique lo ignoro.**

'Alice.' **Dominique le habló y la chica le sonrió.**

'Dom, te fuiste nada mas así… te busque en la cena pero no estabas ahí ¿todo esta bien?' **Dijo la chica sonriéndole.** 'Porque tengo algo que contarte acerca de TomYJerry… ' **Peter la miro y pensó en James, no le había contado acerca de la chica.** 'el otro día…'

'¿Black o Pettigrew?' **Dominique la interrumpió abruptamente. Alice levanto una ceja sin entender.** '¿Quién es mas intimidante?'

'¿Te refieres a Sirius Black? Porque bueno… según lo que cuenta tu abuela…' **Peter sintió un cosquilleo al escuchar el nombre de su amigo en la voz de alguien del futuro.**

'Sí, Sirius Black.' **Dominique le dijo entre risas. Alice asintió.**

'Pettigrew.' **Dijo la chica sin pensarlo. Dominique miro a Peter sonriente y Peter solo parpadeo sin entender.**

'está jugando… es tú amiga. Seguro se pusieron de acuerdo.' **Peter le murmuro, Dominique rodo los ojos y volvió con Alice.**

'¿Potter o Pettigrew?'

'No, Dominique…' **Peter le rogo pero la chica solo lo callo esperando a Alice.**

'¿Qué Potter?' **Alice advirtió.**

'James…' **Alice resoplo con fastidio.** 'No, mi primo. Ya sabes… James Potter, el verdadero.' **Peter se sintió tan extraño al escuchar esa expresión.**

" _El original" creo que si le queda._

'¿Quién es mas intimidante?' **Alice volvió a preguntar y Dominique asintió.** 'No entiendo el punto de todo esto…'

'Solo contesta…' **Dominique le dijo.**

'Colagusano. Cien veces.' **Peter abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque después pensó que no era algo de que estar contento.**

 _Aunque vamos… eres mas intimidante que James y Sirius juntos._

'Oye, acerca de ayer…' **Alice comenzó y Dominique la miro algo insegura de tocar el tema.** 'No, Dom.' **La chica de cabello lila la detuvo, porque sabía que huiría del tema una vez mas.** 'yo solo quiero que sepas que quiero que estes bien.' **Dominique trago saliva y suspiro sabiendo que sería muy difícil ahora.** 'Puedes confiar en mi.' **Dijo Alice sonriéndole.** 'Últimamente te he visto mal y…' **Dominique negó deteniéndola, estaba avergonzada.** 'No quiero que Lysander te haga daño.' **Peter volvió al presente y arrugo la frente al escuchar a la Longbottom** 'Se que crees que es sencillo pero él…'

'¿Qué te hizo?' **Peter le pregunto a Dominique y esta solo lo miro boquiabierta sintiéndose algo extraña.**

'Nada…' **Dominique dijo nerviosa poniendo un mechon detrás de su oreja. Alice la miro desaprobando su respuesta, sabía que algo le había hecho Lysander.**

'Dom, es mejor que lo digas para ayudarte. Yo puedo decirle a papá y…'

'¡Alice no!' **Dominique le dijo de inmediato. Lo menos que quería era atención mediática.** 'él y yo salíamos ¿de acuerdo?' **Dominique le aclaro a Peter.** 'Pero resulta que solo era un plan para vengarse de lo mal que trataba a su hermanito.' **Dijo con algo de sarcasmo mirando esta vez a Alice. Esperaba que eso la mantuviera al margen del asunto.** 'Sí, me sentí terrible y estaba algo nerviosa de que lo estuviera presumiéndolo a todos… pero, créeme él y yo ya llegamos a un acuerdo.'

'Sabes… todo era creíble hasta que dijiste eso.' **Alice se cruzo de brazos. Dominique suspiro con fastidio y le dio la razón.**

'Yo lo amenace ¿de acuerdo?' **Alice se golpeo la frente con la mano.** 'Pero esta bien porque…'

'No Dom. ¡No!' **Alice le dijo clara.** '¿no lo ves? Él esta desquiciado…'

'No tienes idea…' **Dominique le dijo pero Alice no se detuvo, no lo haría hasta que lo entendiera y se alejara de él.**

'va a encontrar una forma de hacerte sentir terrible, escucha, yo he escuchado historias… las chicas con las que ha salido por alguna razón no dicen nada de él, pero…'

'Alice lo sé.' **Dominique la detuvo.** 'Pero no puede hacerme nada.' **Dijo la chica segura y a Alice le frustraba tanta tranquilidad.** 'yo tengo algo que él no puede darse el lujo de perder.' **Dijo el chico mirando a Peter. Alice arrugo la frente sin entender.** 'a Lorcan.' **Dijo la chica con una simple sonrisa. Alice bufo.**

'A él no le interesa Lorcan. Tú lo has escuchado, lo niega.' **Dominique rió y negó.**

'Lysander es solo un amargado con un corazón de pollo. Solo intenta rasguñar a su hermano y veras como se pone a llorar.'

'Bueno hizo todo eso para vengarse de ti.' **Dijo Alice y Dominique suspiro asintiendo.** 'pero Dom…' **La Longbottom trono la boca titubeando en decirle o no.** 'Lorcan… él no es un mal chico.' **La primera reacción de Dominique hizo sentir algo torpe a Alice pero respiro y continuo porque sentía que eso era lo correcto.** 'No creo que sea buena idea tratarlo mal. No vale la pena. No porque ustedes dos no se lleven bien, tengan que lastimar a un chico que…'

'No pienso molestarlo.' **Peter alzo una ceja al escuchar a Dominique. Alice compartió el mismo sentimiento que el animago.** 'tienes razón…' **Alice se quedo boquiabierta al escucharla.** 'No vale la pena.' **Repitió soltando un largo suspiro, recordando todo lo que había visto en la mente de Lysander. Un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza al pensar lo mal que la había pasado el Ravenclaw y aunque no er su culpa. De alguna forma no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Lysander que la acusaban.**

 _Quizá si no lo hubiera molestado tanto…_

'me alegro escucharte decir eso…' **Dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Dominique asintió.** 'Además mira esto como algo positivo. Tus primos no estarán molestándote con eso… ahora que parecen tan unidos a Lorcan. Es mejor manejar todo por la paz.' **Dominique la miro y vacilo mostrando una sonrisa socarrona. Alice rió sabiendo que no sería una platica con Dominique sin ese tipo de gestos.**

'No le hare nada pero… eso Lysander no lo sabe' **Peter comenzó a entender, era obvio que le pediría mas detalles después pero… por ahora entendía lo que pasaba.** '¿lo ves? Estoy bien. Tengo todo bajo control.' **Alice la miro y suspiro aun estando algo insegura de todo esto.** 'Oh vamos Alice! Te estas pareciendo a Vi… ¿Qué otra prueba quieres?'

'No… esta bien.' **Dijo Alice soltando un suspiro largo.** 'Solo que… nunca te había visto así Dom…' **Dominique se puso seria casi ausente a ese tema.** 'y Lysander… bueno, ya sabes que no confio en él.' **Dominique asintió.** 'Solo quiero que estés bien.'

'Lo sé, pero estoy bien.' **Dijo Dominique, para mirar de reojo a Peter.** 'además no estoy sola…' **La pelirroja abrazo el brazo del merodeador. Alice apenas noto al chico y lo inspecciono de pies a cabeza.** '¿Cierto?' **Peter le sonrió de vuelta a Dominique, simplemente no pudo evitarlo.**

'eres amigo de TomYJerry ¿cierto?' **Peter miro a Alice pero antes de que pudiera contestarle. Dominique contesto antes que él.**

'No, mas bien; TomYJerry es amigo de él.' **Dijo Dominique sonriendo triunfante y recargando su cabeza en el brazo del chico mientras se abrazaba mas a él. Peter no pudo evitar sentirse entre nubes. Alice solamente asintió.** 'Tengo que irme ahora... ¿te veo luego Alice?' **Dijo la chica de nuevo con ese tono presumido.** 'Tenemos cosas que hacer…' **La pelirroja dijo entre risas mirando a Peter que se sonrojo de inmediato.**

'Ehmmmm…' **Alice de pronto se sintió incomoda ante la expresión de su amiga.**

'a menos que quieras acompañarnos…'

'¡No!' **Alice dijo de inmediato.** 'yo tengo que hacer algo…' **Dijo la chica mirando su reloj.** 'Hay… tengo… deberes aun sin terminar.' **Dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa. Dominique rió dejando caer los hombros y miro a Peter directo a los ojos. Peter sintió un cosquilleo al ver esas orbitas azules frió mirándolo sin titubes.**

'¿Nos vamos?' **Dijo la chica sin mas. Peter asintió tragando saliva. Dominique le sonrió y ambos dieron la media vuelta dejando atrás a Alice.**

 **No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron merodeando por los pasillos de la escuela. Al principio callados, pero luego cuando Dominique tomo su mano comenzaron a reír, escucho las quejas de la nueva construcción del castillo, eran absurdas pero por alguna razón Peter disfruto escucharlas. Dominique soltó su mano en una ocasión para correr y Peter no necesito palabras para saber que tenía que ir tras de ella, la pelirroja reía a todo pulmón y Peter no pudo evitar notar que no le importaba que los demás escucharan su risa a todo volumen. Fue inevitable no contagiarse de ese sentimiento y Peter al poco rato también reía mientras jugueteaban por las escaleras, entre estudiantes y cuadros que sonreían al ver a los chicos despreocupados, divertidos, siendo nada mas que un par de chicos con adrenalina en sus cuerpos, jovenes e inocentes, aun a pesar de haber cometidos errores ya a temprana edad. Las nuevas estatuas que protegerían el castillo de cualquier ataque tal cual como lo hicieron sus predecesoras fueron testigo de un par de besos robados, furtivos… besos escondidos, informales, con un acido sabor a impulso, a perfume de rosa y a cereal de froot loops. Torpes y apasionados. Sin significado pero palpitando en la carne de sus labios. Sin razonamiento alguno, sin pensar en las consecuencias… solo sintiendo, solo viviendo. 1978-2015. Peter la detuvo, porque era demasiado… era ella siendo energía y rebeldía. No entendía porque se sentía siempre tan atraído a la rebeldía, lo incontrolable, a lo imposible. James lo era… Sirius lo era… Remus lo era… y Dominique definitivamente lo era. Era hermosa, demasiado que le dolía el pecho al mirarla ¿Cómo alguien como ella podía andar en el mundo así a la ligera? Era peligrosa, no olvidaba lo que le había hecho antes… pero aun así estaba ahí y no quería irse. Quizá ya se había vuelto loco… después de lo de Sirius, después de lo de Lysander, después de esa voz en su cabeza, ahora con Dominique…**

'quédate…' **Dijo la chica en su oído y Peter rió acalorado por el momento. Agradecía que no lo estuviera mirando de frente, las rodillas le temblarían.** 'por favor…' **Dijo la chica abrazandose a él. Peter la abrazo de la cintura.** 'lo entiendes, Peter.' **Dijo entre risas con la voz acalorada. Peter enterró su rostro en ese cabello rojo, sintiéndose especial. "Lo entendia" ¿Qué entendía en realidad? No lo sabía pero le encantaba escucharlo. Dominique miro un par de lunares que tenía en su cuello y de pronto se sintió algo melancólica.** 'lo lamento…' **Dijo tocando con su mano uno de ellos. Peter levanto un poco el rostro sin quitarlo totalmente de su cabello. Dominique no hablo mas, no era necesario porque Peter sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba. El chico pensó por un varios minutos una respuesta que le diera alivio a la chica pero pensó que no quería verse como un alma insufrible y piadosa… no porque eso fuera malo, simplemente por ese pequeño momento descubrió que eso no era él. No era parte de ser Peter.**

'¿creí que en esta época no existía esa expresión?' **Dominique rió cerca de su oído, Peter solo cerró los ojos y trato de modular su respiración reconociendo que esa era una mejor contestación. Dominique se quedo callada y Peter solo suspiro largo.** 'No te preocupes…' **Le dijo algo apenado, aun no descubría que eso también era parte de ser Peter.**

'No quiero.' **Dijo la chica con una voz caprichosa, cerró los ojos y se abrazó más a él.** 'No quiero que se vuelva a repetir…' **Dijo pensando en la Veela.** 'Esa no era yo, Peter.'

'Lo sé…' **Dijo el chico de Gryffindor. Dominique asintió sintiendo sus ojos húmedos.** 'quizá… lo eras…' **Peter no supo si continuar después de sentir a la pelirroja tensarse.** 'Tal vez sea una parte de ti que…' **Comenzaba a entender tantas cosas; cosas que constituían a un ser humano, los limites, las libertades… además, tenía a Remus. Él era la prueba de que incluso la peor bestia no era suficiente para definir a alguien.**

'Tu amigo el hombre lobo, sabe cuándo va a transformarse…' **Dominique le dijo con voz seria.** 'Yo no sé cuando se le va antojar aparecer... no sé a quién ataca, no sé si quiera que me sucede después… solo sé que arde y yo… dejo de existir…' **Dijo en un puchero abrazándose al chico.**

'Teddy acaba de descubrir algo acerca de Remus…' **Peter comenzó con voz baja, mientras acariciaba la cabellera roja de la chica, que ya comenzaba a llorar.** 'el lobo… él lo ha estado tratando mal todo este tiempo… es él. Digo la transformación es dolorosa pero… le quito los beneficios de todo eso…'

'¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿ver los beneficios de esto? ¿Cuáles son?' **Dijo la chica en un tono sarcástico.** 'Peter soy un monstruo.' **Le dolió tanto decirlo.** 'Lysander tiene razón…' **algo le presiono el estomago al admitirlo e incluso imagino al gemelo regocijándose por eso.** 'yo… solo lastimo a los demás. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo… Soy así. Toda la vida he sido así…' **Dominique dijo tragando saliva avergonzada.**

'Dom…'

'No, tú no me conoces…' **Dominique se separo solo para mirarlo a los ojos. Peter no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto al verla, era imposible no intimidarse ante ese hermoso cuadro.** 'Toda la vida he sido así... no lo entendía. No entendía ese sentimiento, ese calor en el estomago…' **la chica hablaba sin soltarse de Peter. Pero con el mismo tono de preocupación, con los ojos húmedos por las lagrimas, los labios hinchados y esa nariz pequeña y respingada algo rojiza por el llanto.** 'siempre… algo en mi quería hacer daño. Sin importar quien era…' **Se sonrojo avergonzada, sin perdonar sus pensamientos.** 'Si fuera mi hermana… o una amiga, mis padres… yo… solo…' **La chica mordió su labio y sintió lagrimas nacer en las esquinas de sus ojos.** 'de verdad quiero lastimar. Quiero ser el centro de atención.' **Dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.** 'Lo que le hice a Lorcan… era agua hirviendo lo que le cayó encima la última vez… y tiene eso de su piel fría, sino solo imagina si…' **Se detuvo sin poder continuar.** 'Quería herir a Lysander, de verdad quería hacerlo.' **Dijo quedándose mirando a la nada.** 'no me importo que le cayera a Lorcan… y aun así él… no merezco su ayuda… yo sé que no lo merezco, porque sé que ni siquiera lo siento.' **Apretó la túnica de Peter de los hombros, donde estaba sujeta. Trago saliva, recordando todas las veces en las que había actuado así. Pensó que quizá lo de la Veela ella lo había incitado. Que era su culpa, una forma de Karma… pensó en las veces en las que lastimo a alguien a su alrededor y le dolió mas saber que ni siquiera lo lamentaba de verdad. Sabía que había estado mal, lo reconocía pero se conocía tan bien que podía sentir que no había una gota de remordimiento ahí.** 'yo…' **Dijo con voz queda y seca, porque había descubierto que ella no era tan diferente de ese ser que la suplantaba a ratos.** 'Soy mala.' **Dijo mirando a Peter a los ojos, con la verdad en sus ojos, con pavor mostrándose en el temblor de sus labios. Haciendo eco en el lugar pero no en la cabeza de Peter, quien había estado escuchándola en todo momento, porque era para él imposible ya no hacerlo. La miro entendiéndola… pero aun a pesar de que él se sintiera casi igual al respecto. Para Peter había algo por encima de todo eso…** 'Lo soy. Ahora lo entiendo…' **Dijo la chica tragando saliva.** 'Soy…'

'hermosa.' **Dominique parpadeo sorprendida y espero un poco para hacer contacto visual con el rubio, porque esa palabra la había sacudido, quizá por la forma en la que lo dijo. Era diferente… se sentía diferente. Pero ella era Gryffindor y… podía mirar a alguien a los ojos. Y por primera vez Peter no quiso bajar la mirada, quizá por esa sacudida y buen humor que tenía.** 'eres imparable.' **Dominique lo miro con los labios entre abiertos, sin saber que sentir.**

'Peter…' **Dijo la chica en un suspiro.**

'No lo sé…' **Dijo Peter sin quitarle la mirada de encima.** 'Si eso es lo que hace a una Dominique… puedo con eso.' **Dijo el chico perdido en ese azul frió.** 'Jamás en la vida había conocido a alguien como tú.' **Dominique abrió y cerro la boca porque no sabía si el chico la había escuchado. Por una parte se seguía sintiendo terriblemente mal por lo que había llegado a concluir pero por otro lado, estaba la mirada y las palabras de Peter y la forma en la que lo decía la hacía titubear ¿Por qué?** 'es la primera vez que alguien hace eso conmigo… es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como tú.'

'¿asi de terrible?' **Peter negó y subió una mano a su mejilla.**

'terrible para lo ordinario. Tú hablas y propones… tú haces, sin importar lo que los demás digan…' **Dijo entre risas recordando minutos atrás.** 'Ríes sin importar quien este cerca, o si tu risa es escandalosa…' **Dominique jamás se puso a pensar en eso.** 'No necesitas pensarlo ahora… no lo hagas.' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole y Dominique lo miro haciéndole caso.** 'no creo que seas eso que dices. No creo que merezcas ese remordimiento y malestar.' **Dominique se puso seria recordando sus propias palabras. Peter la interrumpio suspirando largo y profundo.** 'te gusta tanto el misterio, que eres uno… es eso. Eres un misterio.' **Dominique sonrió ligeramente al escucharlo.** 'Y no vas a dejar que cualquier te descubra… no deberías.' **Peter le dijo sintiendo su pecho tan frágil y ahogado. Suspiro una vez mas atreviéndose a poner un mechon rojo detrás de su oreja, Dominique siguió su mano con su mirada para terminar de mirarlo a los ojos con esa mirada llena de seguridad, esa mirada que comenzaba a ser algo agradable a los ojos de Peter.** 'No eres mala…' **Le dijo el chico entendiéndola, tratando de hacerla entender. Que mirara lo que él veía en ella.** 'y si lo eres…' **Dominique se acerco lentamente a él mientras seguía escuchándolo.** 'Sí ella lo es.' **Dijo refiriéndose a su otra personalidad.** 'no debería de preocuparte.' **Dijo el chico sintiendo el aliento de la chica sobre su rostro, golpeándolo; cansado pero suave.** 'No hay forma en la que consuman esto.' **Dominique bufo. Peter rió quedo.** 'no va poder hacerlo.' **Dijo seguro mirándola. Dominique sonrió de lado.**

'¿Cómo puedes decir eso?' **Dominique le pregunto, no tanto por la curiosidad sino por querer seguir escuchando a Peter hablar así. ¿Cómo alguien que se supone que era malvado podía decirle esas cosas? Había escogido a Peter inconscientemente quizá porque sabía que él lo había arruinado de todas las maneras posibles. Porque lo hizo sin medida alguna porque por alguna razón ella también sentía que lo había hecho. Ella no era una heroína… ella era una Weasley diferente. Se sentía diferente. De la misma manera en la que Peter había veces le decía que se sentía.** '¿Crees que puedo controlar todo ese calor y energía con un simple guiño?' **La pelirroja le dijo sarcásticamente.** '¿cómo puedes decir eso, si ya viviste en carne propia lo que puede hacer?' **Peter la miro y negó sin saberlo realmente, dejo caer los hombros y suspiro. La pelirroja inclino si cabeza mirándolo.**

'creo que es porque he perdido la cabeza.' **Dijo el chico y la chica solo mojo sus labios negando.**

'No lo digas…' **Dijo advirtiéndole. Peter rió.** 'No digas que yo te hice perder la cabeza…' **Peter sonrió travieso, viendo que le había adivinado. Dominique negó con desaprobación.**

'Siempre funciona cuando Sirius lo dice…' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros.**

'es tan cliché.' **Dijo la chica negando. Peter rió al ver su rostro caprichudo.** 'Además… ya lo dijiste tú…' **Volvió a cruzar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Peter la miro y sonrió sonrojándose un poco. Dominique sonrió satisfecha de su reaccion.** 'no soy como las demás.' **Dijo con cierta actitud dominante, como si de verdad se lo creyera. Peter asintió bajando la mirada. Se quedaron un par de segundos callados hasta que Dominique resoplo con fastidio.** '¿No vas a preguntarme?' **Fue casi un reclamo. Peter levanto la mirada sin entender. Dominique inclino ligeramente la cabeza y levanto ambas cejas.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo Peter sintiéndose torpe. Dominique abrió la boca ofendida.** 'Perdón, ¿Qué?' **Dijo el chico nervioso.**

'¿Cómo que qué?' **Dijo la chica con un tono altivo.** 'Cómo funciona conmigo…' **Le dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.** 'No es como lo hace Sirius…' **Dijo la chica y Peter solo se sonrojo sintiendo su garganta seca.** 'Peter…' **Lo llamo como dándole la palabra. Peter parpadeo un par de veces, abrió y cerro la boca sin estar seguro si debería de hacerlo… hasta que Dominique rebusco en su mirada. El chico miro su reflejo en esos ojos azules y simplemente algo de nuevo despertó en él.**

'Dom…' **Dominique le sonrió.**

'Peter…' **Dijo asintiendo con coordialidad. Peter rió nervioso y trago saliva, respirando ruidosamente. Dominique rió.** 'tienes mi atención muchacho.' **Peter la miro de reojo y asintió queriéndose reír.** 'aunque no por mucho tiempo…' **Dijo la chica mirando su reloj. Peter rió y asintió con mas confianza ahora.**

'Dom...' **Dominique rodo los ojos pero eso no detuvo que Peter sonriera.** '¿Cómo funciona?' **La chica lo miro y alzo ambas cejas con un rostro sorprendido.**

'¿Funciona que?' **Dijo la chica queriendo ser mas especifica, claro el papel de chica inocente se le salió cuando soltó una risita juguetona a mitad del dialogo y se balanceo entre los brazos de Peter parada de puntitas. Peter sonrió y lo intento una vez mas, tal como ella quería.**

'Dominique, ¿podrías decirme como funciona contigo?' **Dominique se detuvo y lo miro de reojo.** 'Quiero saberlo…' **Dijo Peter sonrojado, Dominique miro como la saliva movía la manzana que había en su garganta.** 'yo…' **La detuvo antes de que soltara la primera silaba.** 'necesito saberlo.' **Le dijo en un arranque de valentía. Dominique lo miro sintiendo algo en su estomago, de nuevo algo diferente que no había sentido antes… parpadeo un par de veces y asintió acercándose para hablarle como en secreto. Peter se acerco para escuchar nervioso de las palmas de las manos al mirar a Dominique tomar aire y de nuevo mirarlo directo a los ojos.**

'Así…' **Fue un simple susurro antes de que Peter sintiera sus labios y sus manos sobre su rostro. Él inmediatamente supo que hacer, la atrapo porque la chica lo había hecho con demasiada adrenalina pero eso ya lo sabía era parte de ella. Sintió sus manos pasar a su cabello mientras se alineaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. No tenía lógica, él no hacía esas cosas. Esas cosas no le pasaban a él…**

 _ **Peter…**_

'No…' **le dijo el chico a esa voz.**

'¿No?' **Dijo Dominique mientras lo besaba. Peter negó.**

'No, sí.' **Dominique rió ante la contradicción del chico y se concentro en besarlo.**

 **Él no sabía de esas cosas, siempre escuchaba a Sirius hablar de ellas y no negaba que ya antes había intentado hacer esos movimientos románticos que Dominique llamaba clichés. No funcionaron… ni una sola vez. Sirius siempre le dijo que era algo natural y él le había entendido que era algo con lo que se nacía…**

'No…' **Dijo Peter de nuevo mientras pensaba en eso. Mientras atrapa a Dominique entre sus brazos sin dejarla caer o golpearla con su nariz o escupirle por accidente. No había baba extra, ni tensión en sus mejillas esta vez, ninguna de esas cosas. Todo era perfecto.**

 _Ella es perfecta…_

'¿No que?' **Dominique le pregunto entre risas mientras seguían besándose. Peter se detuvo y la miro, acalorado, con los labios hinchados y los ojos brillantes, con la sonrisa en sus labios y completamente emocionado.**

'No es de esa manera…' **Dominique levanto una ceja sin entender. Peter trago saliva y negó.** 'No era yo… nunca fui yo.' **Dijo el chico acercándose emocionado a la chica mirándola a los ojos sintiendo el corazón latirle a mil por hora, reconociendo ahora mas que nunca que Dominique era hermosa.** 'Eras tú.' **Dijo el chico entre risas bobas. Dominique rió asintiéndolo.** 'a eso se refería con que era natural…' **Dijo Peter mirándola.** '¿Lo entiendes?' **Dominique lo miro sin decir ni una palabra, solo analizo y lo miro. Peter no necesito escuchar nada más. Se acerco a ella y la beso. Dominique lo beso de vuelta. Sabiendo que había encontrado algo mas que al chico malo de la historia… sabiendo que quizá había mucho mas de él y mucho mas de ella y que probablemente no iba haber alguien con el que se sienta tan empática… al menos no por ahora.** 'E-E-Eres hermosa…' **Dijo Peter contrabajos y Dominique sonrió sabiendo que esa frase consistía en algo mucho mas que solo su físico…**

 _Él lo entiende…_

'Vas a quedarte.'

'No es pregunta.' **Peter le dijo respirando torpemente.**

'No, lo es.' **Dijo Dominique segura. Peter rió y rasco su nuca.**

'Sí, voy a quedarme.' **Dominique sonrió triunfante.**

 **OOoOO**

'Tory, no puedes haberlo olvidado…' **Victoire trago saliva pensando como es que pudo aguantar que la llamara Tory durante todo el tiempo que salieron.**

'Tobias, yo…' **La chica suspiro y cuando el chico quito un mechon de su rostro sintió cosquillas en el estomago.** 'No lo he olvidado…' **El chico sonrió mostrando una blanca y reluciente sonrisa. Victoire lo miro y sintió algo de peligro en la situación.** 'pero tenemos que respetar este… tiempo.' **Dijo la chica señalándolos a ambos.**

'¿Tiempo? Oh claro tu idea del tiempo…' **Dijo el chico soltando un suspiro largo. Victoire trago saliva y asintió.** 'Pero te extraño Tory.'

'Victoire…' **corrigió. El chico la miro y asintió sintiendo que perdía un poco.**

'¿Tú no me extrañas? **Pregunto el chico tratando de volver al juego. Victoire lo miro… abrió la boca y la cerro. Para terminar dejando caer los hombros.** 'Yo te extraño demasiado… no he podido dejar de pensar que fue lo que paso. Todo el verano intente no llamarte y…'

'No hablemos del verano…' **Victoire dijo abrazandose algo fastidiada. Inmediatamente recordó a Teddy.**

'¿Por qué? Solo quiero que sepas todo lo que pase, todo lo que he pasado desde que tuviste la brillante idea de esa cosa del tiempo…'

'¿Eso es un reclamo? Dijiste que lo entendías.' **Victoire le dijo directa y sin titubear.**

'Creí que lo entendía pero es difícil Tory. Dificil cuando veo que Lupin te esta persiguiendo por todas partes.' **Victoire abrió los ojos y se trabo.** 'No quiero perderte…'

'No… Tú… él…' **Victoire se trabo y Tobias suspiro mostrándole.** '¡No esta pasando nada entre él y yo!' **Le reclamo haciendo su voz mas aguda de lo normal.** 'No vas a perderme y mucho menos por él…' **Dijo la chica cruzando los brazos molesta.** 'él y yo somos amigos Tobias, lo sabes. Lo sabias incluso antes de que saliéramos…' **Victoire le reclamo.** 'Fue Teddy quien te dijo que flores regalarme y como invitarme a salir. ¿lo recuerdas?' **Tobias asintió sintiéndose algo injusto con el Hufflepuff.**

'Es eso precisamente lo que me preocupa.' **Dijo el chico con esa indecisión en la voz.**

'¿Cómo dices?' **Dijo la rubia algo molesta.**

'Él te conoce demasiado…' **Dijo el chico desviando la mirada. Victoire lo miro y no encontró como reprocharle ese hecho. De hecho ni siquiera sabia si eso era malo.** 'No debe de ser una buena señal que él te conozca mas que yo…'

'Teddy… él es solo mi mejor amigo.' **Dijo la chica y el chico suspiro mostrándole. Victoire lo miro y vacilo.** 'Crecimos juntos, ¿que quieres que te diga? Es obvio que me conozca bien…' **Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.** 'Pero eso no significa que él y yo estemos destinados a terminar juntos…'

'Lo sé, lo sé…' **El chico suspiro enterrando una de sus manos en su cabello castaño rojizo.** 'solo que esto del tiempo, lo hace mas difícil. Me hace sentir inseguro…'

'No quiero alguien inseguro a mi lado Tobias.' **Victoire le advirtió, él Gryffindor la miro y sonrió de lado, sabiendo que esa seguridad era un de las cosas que e encantaban de la Weasley.**

'¿Ya te dije que no quiero perderte?' **Victoire mordió su labio y desvio la mirada. El chico se acerco a ella pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás.**

'No…' **Dijo la chica deteniéndolo.** 'No voy a besarte Tobias.' **Le dijo segura.** 'De verdad necesito este tiempo…' **El chico resoplo y algo harto se dirigió a ella.**

'¿Hasta cuando?' **Dijo abriendo los brazos. Victoire lo miro y…**

 _Buen punto._

'No lo sé…' **Dijo la chica y el chico solo resoplo.**

'Victoire…'

'¡Tobias! Estoy algo… confundida. Necesito saber porque estoy… así.' **Dijo la chica señalándose.** 'Estoy cambiando y no sé si quiera esto.'

'¿Qué quiere decir eso?' **Tobias le pregunto.** '¿Ya no te gusto?' **Le dijo algo herido.** 'Victoire, de verdad podemos intentarlo… déjame intentarlo una vez mas.'

'No es eso… simplemente… Me pasaron cosas en el verano que quiero meditar.'

'¿Alguien mas?' **Victoire trago saliva pensando en aquel beso con Teddy, en los mensajes que le siguieron y en las salidas que se acontecieron. En las promesas y en las risas que compartieron.** '

'Tobias solo no hagamos esto mas difícil. Dame mas tiempo.' **Dijo Victoire suspirando largo.**

'hasta las vacaciones. ¿Qué te parece?' **Dijo el chico abriendo los brazos.** 'tienes mas tiempo y podemos empezarlo tal y como termino. En vacaciones.' **Victoire rió por lo animado que se veía.** 'anda Tory… di que sí.' **Victoire sonrió para terminar suspirando.**

'De acuerdooooo…' **Dijo la chica con una fastidio falso.** 'Supongo que es justo.'

'Por supuesto que es justo.' **Dijo el chico insistiendo.** 'Oh Tory… no dejare de conquistarte durante todo este tiempo. Te prometo que va a ser algo mejor, mucho mejor.'

'ya basta…' **Dijo la chica deteniéndolo entre risas. Tobias rió y se acerco a ella haciéndole cosquillas en las costillas, Victoire rió mas y se tapo la boca mirando a su alrededor. El chico sonrió travieso y se acerco a ella para seguir haciéndola reír. Victoire dio un paso atrás pero Tobias la abrazo para hacerle cosquillas sin que tuviera escapatoria.** '¡Teddy no!' **Victoire le dijo empujándolo. Tobias la miro con una mueca incomoda. Victoire no entendió porque hasta después de varios segundos.** '¡Lo siento!' **El chico asintió dejando caer los hombros.** 'Es solo que él es así de odioso…'

'¿Odioso?' **Victoire negó.**

'Me refiero a que cuando él lo hace es odioso…' **Victoire dijo tan segura que Tobias no tuvo remedio que creerle.** 'Mira la hora…' **La rubia dijo mirando su muñeca esperando romper ese silencio incomodo.**

'¿Te acompaño a tu torre?' **Victorie negó, Tobias resoplo.**

'es que… tengo que ver a Ted...' **Entonces se dio cuenta que ya no podía utilizar a Teddy como excusa.**

 _Esto es taaan raro…_

'¡no a ese Ted! Es la rana de mi amigo… Frank, ¿Lo conoces?' **Tobias asintió extrañado de escuchar ese nombre en los labios de Victoire.**

'es el hijo del director Tory, sería algo tonto si no lo supiera…' **Victoire rió siguiéndole el juego.** '¿pero que sucede con su rana?' **Victoire lo miro extrañada hasta que recordó que esa absurda idea había salido de ella.**

'Ehmmm bueno… es que tiene… fiebre.' **Dijo algo insegura. Tobias rió.**

'Eso me encanta de ti. Eres tan graciosa.' **Le dijo divertido.** 'y claro hermosa…' **Victoire le sonrió algo incomoda.**

'Gracias.' **Dijo poniendo un mechon detrás de su oreja.**

'Bueno…' **Tobias le dijo en un bostezo.** 'Creo que yo me ire… tengo que descansar porque este fin volvemos a jugar. ¿Escuchaste lo que le paso a los Ravenclaw?' **Victoire asintió sin realmente saber.** 'creo que tendrán una mala temporada este año, Tory…' **Dijo el chico y Victoire solo asintió. De nuevo ambos se quedaron callados.** 'Bueno…' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro.** 'Te veo mañana.'

'Seguro.' **Dijo la chica asintiendo. Eso le dio esperanza al chico, que la abrazo tomandola por sorpresa. Victoire trago saliva al comparar ese abrazo con el que Teddy le había dado ese mismo dia…**

 _Son mas toscos pero… no sé. Me gustan así…_

'Descansa hermosa.' **Dijo el chico, Victoire movio su mano despidiéndolo con una sonrisa. En cuanto el chico dio vuelta, la rubia bufo borrando de inmediato la sonrisa.**

'¿Hermosa? ¿Quién se cree para llamarme así?' **Dijo la chica negando y dándose la media vuelta.**

 **En el camino Victoire no pudo evitar no ver la situación con Tobias Wood como un verdadero aprieto.**

 _¿Cómo se supone que le diga que no quiero tener esto del tiempo? Porque definitivamente no quiero volver con él._

 **Simplemente se dio cuenta que él y ella no tenía mucho en común ahora. El año pasado, creía que Tobias era un chico aparte de guapo, tranquilo y atento con ella. Era intrépido y ambicioso de una forma sana o mejor que la de sus antiguas relaciones. Era estable y hogareño, al chico le encantaba el Quidditch pero también amaba cocinar y a los gatos. Optimista e inteligente. No entendía cual era el problema con él. No entendía la razón por la que pidió tiempo. El chico le era fiel y estaba terriblemente enamorado de ella. Ese hecho ponía a la Weasley en aprietos. ¿Cómo se supone que le diría que había algún problema con él? Trato de rebuscar en su mente pero cada vez que pensaba en él terminaba igual o peor…**

 _Es taaaaan perfecto…_

 **Quizá esa era una buena excusa… hasta que termino por reír pensando en…**

 _Teddy. Ese chico perfecto esta intimidado por Teddy._

 **Laa chica rio mientras subia las escaleras y los cuadros bostezaban. Y de pronto todo era…**

 _Teddy._

 **La forma torpe en la que corría por los pasillos con la túnica fuera de su lugar…**

 _Curioso que la placa siempre brille y se note._

 **Con ese cabello de colores, con ese par de perforaciones en la oreja izquierda, inquieto… siempre inquieto, con déficit de atención que le costo años en terapia en San Mungo, donde le prohibieron los dulces entre otras cosas. Pensaba siempre antes de hacer algo… eso o hacia las cosas impulsivamente. Era tan sencillo que entendía porque Ginny se estresaba por su falta de interés en el futuro. Siempre inestable, titubeando y cambiando de opinión casi igual de aspecto. Miles de mapas en su cuarto anhelando largarse a cualquier parte de ese mundo, era distraído, quemaba el agua para el té, pero era tan bueno para enseñarle trucos al perro de los Potter y sobretodo para idearle travesuras a Crookshanks. Era tan susceptible y sensible que llegaba a ser a veces tan deprimente y necio. No entendía porque le había causado curiosidad probar sus labios después de todos esos años. No entendía la razón por la que había puesto su atención en él durante el verano. El chico era vacilaba tanto y no le gustaba mucho el comprometerse en algo… mucho menos en alguien. Todo eso ponía a la Weasley a pensar. ¿Cómo es que creyo que podrían ser algo?**

'Es un desastre…' **su sonrisa no parecía darle a esa frase un tono de problema. Sonrió durante todo el camino a su habitación pensando en la personalidad del chico que la había acompañado toda la vida.**

'Vi, llegaste…' **Victoire asintió aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.** 'Te llego esto en la cena… pero no estabas así que…' **Fidelma le mostro una carta.** 'Es de Dumstrang.' **Victoire parpadeo en shock y arrugo la frente al reproducir el último mensaje de su mejor amiga.** 'Oye… ¿viste hoy a Teddy? La verdad es que parece que se esta escondiendo ¿no te pare…'

'¿Dijiste Dumstrang?' **Victoire le pregunto sin haber escuchado lo de antes. Fidelma miro el sobre y le mostro el escudo de la escuela.** '¿dices que es para mi?'

'Llego de tu lechuza.' **Dijo la castaña entregándole la carta. Victoire miro la carta sospechosa.**

'¿Qué quiere ahora?' **Dijo con fastidio. Fidelma alzo una ceja sin entender la actitud extraña de su amiga.**

'¿Todo bien Vi?' **Victoire negó.**

'¿Recuerdas a la chica de mi infancia?' **Fidelma arrugo la frente y asintió molesta.**

'Oh… ¿la que se cambio a Dumstrang porque Hogwarts no era…"lo suficiente interesante"?' **Fidelma dijo como referencia. Victoire asintió con fastidio y abrió por fin el sobre, sacando una carta perfumada.** '¿Qué es esto?' **Dijo Fidelma mirando algunos dibujos en el pergamino de la carta**

'No sé, solía hacer eso también.' **Dijo Victoire con fastidio, desdoblo la carta encontrándose con la letra. Ambas chicas arrugaron la frente confundidas.**

'¿Es para ti?' **Fidelma miro extrañada a Victoire que solo tenía sus labios apretados y sus hombros tensos.**

'No.' **Dijo la chica respirando con dureza.** 'No es para mí… tal parece se "equivoco".' **Dijo usando sus manos para hacer comillas en el aire.**

'Sí, creo que la parte de: "pasarnos el chicle…" lo dijo todo.' **Dijo Fidelma mirando con curiosidad a Victoire que solo resoplo con fastidio mientras camino a su cama y se encerro en ella con la carta en mano.**

'¡es obvio que sabía que no era para mí!' **Fidelma la escucho molesta desde el centro de la habitación.**

'¿Y para quien era?' **Fidelma pregunto pero todo lo que obtuvo fue un refunfuño.** 'No para ella…'

 **OOoOO**

'esten aquí…' **Teddy abrió la puerta de su habitación esperando ver a cuatro chicos apretujados en su cama. Desgraciadamente no había ninguno.** 'Mierda.' **Dijo con impotencia.**

'¿Teddy?' **Escucho a Dewey llamarlo y pintó su cabello de castaño. De pronto vio a Dewey abrir su cortina.** 'Llegaste…'

'Eso parece.' **Dijo Teddy abriendo los brazos. Dewey lo miro y trato de sonreír pero solo bufo. Teddy alzo una ceja.** '¿todo bien?' **Teddy le pregunto y Dewey dejo caer los hombros.**

'Te pedí que si podías quedarte hablar conmigo.' **Teddy abrió los ojos y asintió recordándolo.** 'Me dijiste que si…' **Teddy siguio asintiendo disculpándose.**

'Dewey… yo… soy un idiota, me distraje en otra cosa…'

'¿En que?' **Dewey le dijo en un bostezo.** '¿en donde tienes la cabeza? ¿En donde la has tenido este último mes?'

'Es una larga historia…' **Dijo el chico sin querer decirle mas. Dewey lo miro y resoplo sin poder creerlo.** '¡Dew! Te lo diría pero…'

'¿Pero que? Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo.' **Dijo el chico acomodándose de nuevo en su cama.** 'He tratado de decirte algo importante durante estos días porque eres mi amigo. Porque creo que deberías de saberlo… pero tal parece que debería de reconsiderar eso de la amistad.'

'Oh vamos… Dew, suenas como una chica.'

'Y tú como un mentiroso.' **Teddy se sintió terrible. No quería meterlo en problemas pero al parecer todo estaba sliendose de control con su amigo.**

'Dew… escuchame…'

'Descansa, idiota.' **Dijo el chico cerrando su cortina. Teddy suspiro largo.**

'Dew… no. Por supuesto que eres mi mejor amigo.'

'Me ignoraste. No solo una vez… no dos veces… te la has pasado huyendo de todos.' **Dijo el chico molesto.** 'Creí que disfrutaríamos este último año juntos los tres como el primer año, pero tú…'

'No es mi intencion paso algo realmente loco y no puedo solo… dejarlo. No quiero hacerlo.' **Dijo sonriendo mientras pensaba en su papá.**

'Bien por ti.' **Dijo el otro chico con molestia.** 'Sabes no me molesta en absoluto si tienes nuevos amigos. Supongo que eso es parte de todo esto de crecer… simplemente me enfada que no puedas decirme nada. Digo por los años que nos conocemos… por los que fuimos amigos podrías al menos no mentirme.'

'Seguimos siendo amigos y no te miento.' **Le recordó Teddy.**

'No es cierto.' **Dijo Dewey con tristeza.** 'Me estas mintiendo ahora mismo…'

'No Dew, simplemente ya te lo dije he estado agobiado.' **Dijo el chico.** 'Pero de verdad quiero arreglar esto… puedes contarme ahora lo que querías contarme y no me dormiré o te interrumpiré…' **Dewey abrió la cortina de inmediato y Teddy volvió a asentir comprometiéndose.** 'De verdad que seguimos siendo mejores amigos.' **Dewey lo miro algo sospechoso pero suspiro aceptando que Teddy era un caso siempre especial y que quiza esa era la razón por la cual lo había escogido como mejor amigo.**

'De acuerdo…' **Dijo el chico sentándose.** 'Gracias.' **Teddy negó sabiendo que él tenía la culpa.** 'de acuerdo… tengo que empezar por decir…'

" _Hey now call it split cause you know that you will. Oh you bite your friends like chocolate…"_

'Mierda…' **Teddy miro su celular con nervios. Dewey arrugo la frente.** 'Dew…' **Le mostro su celular.** 'Yo…'

'No, Ted.' **Dewey le advirtió.**

'No, no… mira.' **Teddy colgó la llamada y asintió sentándose frente a él.** 'Tienes toda mi atención hermano, lo dije.' **Dewey asintió y se puso cómodo para comenzar.**

'¿Recuerdas la fiesta de…'

" _Hey now call it split cause you know that you will. Oh you bite your friends like chocolate…"_

'Mierda…' **Teddy miro la pantalla y rodo los ojos con fastidio. Para volver a colgar.** 'Ya… no volverá a molestar.' **Dewey levanto un ceja y suspiro dándole una última oportunidad.**

'En la fiesta paso algo raro con Ka…'

" _Hey now call it split cause you know that you will. Oh you bite your friends like chocolate…"_

 **Teddy cerro los ojos y suspiro con fastidio.**

'Lo pondré en silencio… es mas lo apago y…'

'Déjalo así, al parecer esos chicos no te dejan ni en la noche…'

'No son ellos.' **Dijo Teddy mostrándole el celular sin haberlo visto. Dewey levanto una ceja y miro a Teddy con curiosidad.**

'¿Lorcan Scamander?' **Teddy abrió los ojos sorprendido.** '¿Desde cuando le hablas al chico raro del colegio?'

'Él no es raro…' **Teddy le dijo de inmediato defendiendo a Lorcan.** 'Solo es… especial.' **Dewey arrugo la frente.** 'Es raro pero no de una forma negativa... solo no entiendo como me esta llamando… ¿estara mejor?' **Dewey alzo una ceja desconociendo a su amigo. Y claro no negó que se sentía algo mal por no tener idea de que hablaba.** 'a menos que…' **Teddy miro su celular que aun seguía reproduciendo su canción favorita del año.** 'sea él…'

'¿Teddy?'

'¿Bueno?' **El chico contesto el teléfono pero desgraciadamente habian cortado.** 'Oh no…' **Dijo el chico mirando la pantalla.** '¿y si le marco...?'

'Sí, marcale.' **Dewey le contesto claramente molesto. Teddy lo miro sorprendido, hasta que entendió de nuevo lo que estaba haciendo.** 'Yo termine aquí…'

'¡No!' **Dijo el chico guardando el dispositivo en su pantalón.** '¿Ves? Desapareció. Puedes continuar… yo… tienes mi atención amigo…' **Dewey se cruzo de brazos y negó.** 'de verdad…' **Mentira. No podía dejar de pensar que quizá Remus lo necesitaba y quería que Dewey terminara para correr a buscarlo.** 'continua.'

'No me tomara mucho ¿de acuerdo?'

 _¡Excelente!_

'solo quería saber que opinabas acerca de que invite a salir a K…'

" _Hey now call it split cause you know that you will. Oh you bite your friends like chocolate…"_

 **Teddy abrió los ojos y saco de inmediato el celular.**

'¡Bueno!' **Dewey lo miro boquiabierto.**

'¡Ted!' **El metamorfomago lo miro y supo que de nuevo había hecho algo impulsivamente estúpido.**

'Ehmm…' **El chico no sabía si continuar con la llamada o colgar.**

' _¿Teddy? Hola soy…'_

'Si como sea…' **Teddy bajo el celular pero antes de que colgara escucho desde la distancia.**

' _¡Que no se te ocurra colgar jovencito!'_

'Es importante Dewey, lo prometo.' **Dewey bufo decepcionado.** 'Solo deja que le conteste; me deshago de él y seguimos…' **Dewey negó y con enojo cerro la cortina.** 'Dewey seguiremos hablando, tú los conoces, es paranoico… él quedo paranoico después de la guerra y si no le contesto…'

'Dejalo así Lupin.' **Teddy sintió un vacio en el estomago al escuchar a su amigo tan serio. Miro el celular y bufo con fastidio pintando su cabello rojo.**

'¡Harry, ¿Qué quieren? Creí que habíamos quedado que me darían espacio…' **Le contesto molesto.** '¿Ya viste la hora?'

' _Buenas noches… que cortes jovencito.'_

'estaba a mitad de algo…' **Silencio…**

' _¿Estaba a mitad de que…? Edward Remus Lupin quiero que tomes tus cosas y vuelvas a tu habitación. ¡Solo!'_

'¿Qué? ¡Oh no! eso no!' **Dijo con algo de vergüenza al escuchar a Ginny.** '¿Qué quieren?' **Dijo con la cabellera cereza y sus mejillas sonrojadas.**

' _Tengo que hablar contigo…'_ **Harry dijo cansado entendiéndolo.**

'No puedo… no ahora.' **Dijo el chico rápido.**

' _¿Qué de importante tienes que hacer a esta hora?'_

'Cosas, Ginny…' **Dijo el chico sin querer decir nada mas.** 'Saben no puedo hablar con los dos, ustedes me confunden así que…'

' _Déjame hablar a mi…'_

' _¿Estas demente? Tuviste tu oportunidad en la semana… Harry, ese niño va a escuch…'_

 **Teddy se quejo mientras los escuchaba discutir.**

'Solo dime lo que quieres y…'

' _Necesito hablar contigo…'_ **Los escucho al mismo tiempo.**

'¿Alguien pregunto que era lo que yo necesitaba? No…'

' _No te hagas el gracioso jovencito…'_ **Ginny dijo de inmediato. Pero Teddy continuo.**

'yo necesito dejar de hablar porque tengo cosas que hacer. Estoy bien. James esta bien. Louis y Freddy, todos estan bien. Lucy también. ¿Qué mas quieren saber?' **Dijo el chico algo desesperado al ver como Dewey acababa de apagar la luz de su cortina.**

' _te agradezco que cuides de ellos pero…'_

'Si, es un placer como siempre…' **Harry noto el sarcasmo del metamorfomago.**

' _Teddy ¿quieres dejar hablarme?'_

'Ehmmm… creo que no has entendido el mensaje…'

' _Creo que tampoco tú lo has entendido.'_ **Teddy resoplo largo y supo que no colgarían.**

' De acuerdo… ¿Puedes darme un minuto? No quiero que me sermones en frente de mis amigos…'

'Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, créeme…' **Teddy pinto su cabello de rubio al escuchar a su amigo. Miro de nuevo hacía el celular y lo miro arrugando la frente. Camino a prisa fuera del cuarto y en cuanto cerro la puerta volvió con sus padrinos.**

'Bien, hagamos esto rápido.' **Teddy les dijo molesto.** 'Estoy tratando de arreglar un problema con Dewey y ¿Qué es lo que ustedes hacen? Me llaman con toda esa paranoia sin resolver mi problema. Incluso lo empeoraron.' **Les dijo honesto y molesto.**

' _Lo siento, Teddy. No tenía idea de que tú y Dewey tuvieran problemas. Se supone que él es tú amigo…'_ **Teddy rodo los ojos sintiendo que Harry no lo comprendería nunca.**

 _¿Cómo puede creer que todo es tan sencillo?_

'¿Qué sucede?' **Dijo apático. Harry suspiro y trato de volver a comenzar.**

' _Lo siento de verdad, Teddy. Puedes comprarle algo para Navidad.'_

'¿Qué sucede?' **Teddy repitió queriendo terminar la llamada para ir a buscar a su padre. Tenía que buscar el lado positivo de todo esto. Al menos y estaba afuera…**

' _¿Cómo estas?'_ **Teddy bufo sin poder creerlo.**

'¿es enserio? Me sacaste del cuarto e hiciste todo esto para preguntarme "¿Cómo estas?" Harry de verdad lo de Dewey es grave…' **Harry se sintió algo torpe al esuchar los reclamos del chico. Pero no encontró otra forma de comenzar esta platica.**

' _lo sé… no era mi intención. Es solo que… creí que era importante. No hemos sabido casi nada de ti el último mes. James manda cartas frecuentemente pero tú…'_

'James tiene 11, Harry. Yo ya soy un adulto…'

' _No creo que seas un adulto aun Teddy…'_

'aquí vamos de nuevo…' **Teddy suspiro cansado.**

' _solo quiero saber como te encuentras amigo.'_ **Teddy arrugo la frente aun molesto por sentirse subestimado por Harry.**

'Estoy bien.' **Dijo seco. Harry espero unos segundos después para ver si tenía algo mas que decir pero no… Teddy no hablo.**

' _¿No hay nada nuevo por alla?'_ **Harry intento.** _'No tienes de que preocuparte, Ginny salió con Albus y Lily, ella no se ha sentido bien últimamente… Venimos de una fiest…'_

'me alegra que se diviertan.' **Dijo Teddy queriendo terminar la conversación.** 'Estoy bien Harry, la escuela esta siendo increíble.'

' _¿Creí que todo iba mal con tus amigos y los deb…'_

'¡Oh! Ya veo que haces…' **Dijo Teddy negando con desaprobación.** 'Dime que no hablaste con el director.'

' _Teddy…'_

'Mierda, Harry…'

' _No me hables así, Edward. No sé que es lo que estas imaginando…'_

'¿Imaginando? Ahora imagino cosas.' **Teddy le dijo sin creerlo.** 'Dijiste que confiabas en mi.' **su cabello era combinacion entre tonos rojizos y naranjas.** 'Me prometiste que todo esto terminaría.'

' _No sé de lo que hablas. Solo pregunte por simple curiosidad…'_

'Por favor, deja de tratarme como un niño. Estas espiándome, le pediste al director que me cuidara como un niño de tres años.' **Dijo el chico subiendo el tono de su voz.** 'es injusto que el niñero oficial, después de estar cuidando niños todo el verano tenga que ser vigilado.'

' _No te estoy vigilando Teddy.'_

'¿Sabes? Esa es precisamente una de las razones por las que Kai y yo terminamos. No podíamos salir a ninguna parte porque ustedes simplemente llegaban y no nos dejaban… ¡como sea! Harry, no lo hagas. Lo prometiste.'

' _Y tu prometiste que te comportarías en la escuela. Eres un premio anual.'_

'Ahhhy por favor, ni siquiera sabes que significa eso…' **Teddy dijo recargándose en una pared.**

' _tienes razón; pero si se que significa estar confundido y sentirse solo.'_ **Teddy se detuvo y sintió algo extraño en su estomago.** _'Preguntarse "¿Por qué a mí?" y…'_

'Ya.' **Teddy le dijo con la mirada en el suelo.** 'ya entendí…' **Dijo el chico con el cabello rubio.**

' _Teddy… ¿puedes explicarme porque no quieres que te llamen por tu apellido?'_

'No tenías que recordármelo.' **Teddy lo interrumpió. Cerrando su puño sintiendo impotencia.** 'No tenias que recordarme que estoy solo en este mundo…' **Harry negó y suspiro.**

' _Teddy no estas solo… no tienes que exagerar…'_ **Teddy bufo.**

'Exagerar…' **Teddy dijo sin poder creerlo.**

' _No es lo que… no quise decir eso. Solo pienso que tu situación es completamente diferente. Tú no viviste lo que Neville o yo pasamos… yo vivía en un ático…'_

'Ya lo entiendo…' **Dijo Teddy tragando saliva sintiendo fuego en su estomago.** 'yo soy un exagerado porque simplemente no vivía en un ático…'

' _Tienes que dejarme terminar…'_

'¿Para que? Ya se como termina esto héroe.'

' _Teddy, no digas eso. Yo no soy eso… yo soy tú…'_

'¿sabes? De verdad tengo que colgar… ya es algo tarde y ha sido un día largo.'

' _¿Quieres hablar de eso?'_

'No quiero hablar.'

 _Menos contigo…_

'seguramente solo este exagerando…' **Harry suspiro y Teddy pudo imaginarlo sobando la sien de su frente.**

' _entiendo…'_ **Teddy asintió sin contestarle nada.** _'¿Podría hablarte mañana? Dime a que hora estas libre…'_

'¿No tienes que trabajar?'

' _siempre tengo tiempo para ti.'_ **Teddy negó sin creerle nada.**

'No sé si pueda… tengo cosas que hacer.'

' _Tal vez antes de dormir… mándame un mensaje y yo te marco para que no tengas ningún problema'_

'…solo tú puedes romper las reglas.' **Dijo Teddy y Harry recargo su frente en la pared de su casa. Dándose cuenta que Teddy era mas observador que esa esfinge con la que se enfrento cuando era pequeño.** 'no te prometo nada. Porque seguramente estaré haciendo algo… pero bueno, tranquilo porque seguro te dicen que.'

' _Teddy…'_ **Harry suspiro cansado.**

'Buenas noches, Harry.' **Dijo Teddy sin querer escuchar mas.** 'Dile a Ginny que estoy comiendo bien ¿a menos que quieras checar eso también?'

' _Tal vez lo haga…'_ **Harry trato de ablandar la tensión pero Teddy solo resoplo.**

'Si lo creo.' **Dijo en el mismo tono serio.**

' _Teddy, cuídate mucho.'_ **Harry le dijo en el teléfono aprovechando que aun no colgaba.** _'sabes que puedes marcarme en cualquier problema o situación que tengas. Si quieres hablar de… lo que sea. Aquí estoy para escucharte. Eres alguien importante en esta familia y todos aquí te queremos Teddy. ¿de acuerdo?'_ **Teddy asintió sin contestarle.** _'Tus padres estarían orgullosos del chico que eres…'_ **Teddy levanto la mirada y recordó a su padre.** _'eres igual que tu padre… excepto por ese carácter, es igual que tu madre.'_ **Teddy trago saliva sintiendo su estomago encogerse.** _'¿lo sabes verdad?'_ **Teddy asintió de nuevo sin contestarle.** _'Ellos te amaban y…'_ **Y no supo porque pero… le dolió que lo dijera. Que lo dijera él.**

'Hasta luego, Harry.' **Colgó. El chico respiro sintiendo sus manos temblorosas y sus ojos ardientes.** 'Él esta aquí ahora… tranquilo.' **Se dijo el chico.** 'tienes que decírselo… tienes que disfrutarlo… esta aquí por algo… lo lograste y…'

'se los dije… ¡en su casa!' **Remus camino de espaldas mirando a Sirius y a James que negaron al ver a Teddy.**

'Cierra la boca Lunático. No se supone que debamos de estar aquí.' **James le dijo pero Remus solo dejo caer los hombros convencido que era su mala forma de ganar.**

'Ya nos vamos…' **Dijo Remus caminando.**

'Sí, vámonos.' **Dijo Sirius.** 'Creo que Teddy debería de dormir aquí y nosotros en la casa… lejos. Lejos de Teddy.' **James asintió dándole la razón a Sirius.** 'Solo para darle un poco de espacio…'

'Sigues de paranoico, ya te dije que lo que dije en el lago no significo nada…'

'Te creo.' **Sirius le dijo honesto. Remus lo miro algo intrigado pero no le dio importancia.**

'Bueno, entonces creo que… woah!' **Remus dijo sorprendido cuando Teddy lo abrazo.**

'No quiero que te vayas.' **Dijo el chico con el cabello rubio apretándolo entre sus brazos.** 'No aun…' **Dijo el chico entre llantos.** 'No todavía… No me dejes.' **Remus lo miro y sintió su estomago encogerse. El chico estaba llorando y por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de cuidarlo y consolarlo.**

'Teddy…' **Dijo el chico conmovido. Teddy negó y lo apreto un poco mas.** 'estoy aqui…' **James y Sirius se miraron sorprendidos.** 'tranquilo… no llores ¿sí?' **Le acaricio el cabello.** 'La verdad es que prefiero el azul…' **Dijo entre risas delicadas. Teddy cerro los ojos y trato de guardar ese sentimiento para siempre en su memoria. No estaba solo. No se sentía solo en el abrazo de su padre.** 'Escucha entramos a las cocinas hace rato y… todo es de colores. Me acorde mucho de ti…'

'No te vayas…' **Dijo el chico con voz chiquita. Remus desvio la mirada, lo conmovía pero no podía prometer eso.** 'Por favor… no quiero estar solo.' **Se sintió muy bien al sentir su risa retumbar en su oído.**

'¿Tú te preocupas por eso?' **No pudo evitar reírse.** 'Teddy no llevo mucho tiempo despierto pero…' **Dijo resoplando.** 'Todo mundo te ama aquí.' **Dijo mirando a su alrededor.** 'No creo que te quedes solo nunca…' **Teddy apreto los labios y levanto la mirada. Remus trago saliva y trato de alejarse un poco al ver sus ojos azules.** 'Ted…'

'Quiero que estés tú…' **Remus sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. Fue inevitable no recordar a esa chica de sus visiones.**

'No digas eso…' **Dijo Remus tratando de mantener la cordura.** 'No sabes lo que dices…' **Teddy asintió volviéndolo abrazar como niño pequeño.**

'Solo te necesito a ti. a ti y a e…'

'¡Woah!' **Sirius aplaudió haciendo a los dos voltear.** 'Teddy, estas… hecho un desastre.' **Dijo como si no fuera una sorpresa.** '¿ya cenaste muchacho?' **Teddy lo miro algo aturdido por su amabilidad.** 'Quita esa cara y contesta. Porque trajimos algo para ti. ¿Cierto Cornamenta?' **James asintió poniendose a un lado de Remus. Miro a Teddy le sonrió para tomarlo de los hombros y separarlo de Remus. Teddy arrugo la frente y se negó.**

'Anda lo escogimos para ti.' **Dijo sentándolo a la fuerza en un cojin de la sal común.** 'Adoro esta sala.'

'Yo igual y la verdad te queda bien los colores.' **Teddy alzo una ceja mirándolos extrañados.** 'Anda… come.' **Dijo Sirius mostrándole su comida.**

'¿Es sushi?' **Dijo mirando a Remus.**

'él no lo escogió…' **James tomo su mentón y lo regreso al plato.** 'De hecho él lo odia.'

'Yo igual.' **Sirius apretó los labios mirando con horror el platillo de sushi.**

'¿Es enserio?' **Remus le pregunto.** 'Porque en realidad a mi me…'

'No, si me encanta.' **Teddy le dijo aun con los ojos hinchados. Remus sonrió y se señalo.**

'A mi también.' **Dijo el chico sentándose junto a él. Sirius se golpeo la frente al ver a los dos Lupin sonriéndose divertidos.**

'Okay si… bueno… solo come.' **James le dijo a Teddy acercándole el plato.**

'¿Has probado el sushi tradicional? Es muy diferente a esto.' **Teddy asintió.**

'En una fiesta de conmemoración lo sirvieron.' **Dijo el chico llevándose un bocado a la boca.** '¿Quieres?' **Dijo el chico enseñándole el platillo.**

'¿Conmemoracion de que?' **Remus rió y tomo uno.**

'Remus, deja que él coma.' **Sirius le dijo. Teddy negó y le sonrió.**

'para mi seria genial que cenaras conmigo.' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole. Remus parpadeo y desvió la mirada halagado.** 'Vivo con un héroe de guerra entonces…' **El chico suspiro al recordar a su padrino.**

'Woah… entonces ¿estamos frente a una celebridad?' **Teddy negó haciendo su cabello verde muy parecido al de la anguila del sushi.**

'no, yo soy solo el chico olvidado…' **James y Sirius se detuvieron mirándose algo conmovidos por esas palabras, miraron a Remus y solo tragaron saliva.**

'No digas eso… seguro tus padres estan haciendo algo importante…' **Remus le dijo tratando de consolarlo. Teddy lo miro y suspiro algo decepcionado.**

'Seh… eso es lo que todos dicen.' **Dijo el chico picando un rollito de Sushi.** 'Honestamente no sé si vale la pena…' **Dijo el chico pintando su cabello rubio. Remus lo miro y sonrió de lado tratndo de darle animos.**

'Tienes de todos modos mucha gente a la que le importas…' **Remus pensó en los pequeños y Molly y prácticamente todos lo que apenas había estado conociendo.**

'¿A ti?' **Teddy lo miro de reojo. Remus abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver los de Teddy azules e hinchados.**

'Bueno… yo…'

'Peter.' **James dijo recordándole a Remus con un manotazo en el brazo, que lo hizo tirar el sushi que tenía en la mano.** 'Tenemos que encontrar Peter y bueno, pensábamos volver a la casa de los gritos porque… el día a sido muy pesado muchacho.' **Dijo James con un sonrisa. Teddy solo se quedo mirando a su padre… esperando su respuesta.**

'¿Podrías quedarte?' **Remus lo miro boquiabierto.** 'Mi cama… es amplia y cómoda.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros.**

'No.' **James Y Sirius contestaron al unisono.** 'tú tienes que descansar bien. Además se vería raro si entran los dos.'

'James ya se ha quedado y Peter… incluso Sirius' **Ted le dijo a Remus, que miro de reojo hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.** '¿no quisieras pasar la noche en otro lugar que no sea esa fría casa?' **Remus lo miro y asintió inconsciente, no importaba que mejorías tuviera ese lugar era inevitable olvidar todas las transformaciones que había pasado ahí.** 'puedes quedarte conmigo y… podríamos hablar.' **Dijo el chico mirándolo con ilusión.** 'Tengo muchas cosas que contarte y… no sé tú pareces entenderlo…' **Remus le sonrió quedamente de lado, abrió la boca para contestarle pero…**

'No.' **Sirius le dijo de inmediato.** '¿Quieres hablar? Yo puedo hablar contigo.' **Teddy arrugo la frente, mirandolo extrañado.** 'Remus… no puede quedarse.' **Dijo el chico mirando a Remus.** 'Por… por… el lobo.' **Remus lo miro y bajo la mirada. Sirius se sintió terrible pero no encontró una mejor excusa.** '¿Qué tal si tienes apetito de humano en la madrugada? Teddy no puede controlarte, no sabe como hacerlo…' **Remus acaricio su codo avergonzado.**

'¿Qué? No… no has tenido ninguna reacción desde hace días.' **Teddy le dijo tocando su mano para que lo mirara.** 'Yo confió en ti…'

'No, Teddy. Sirius tiene razón. Sería muy irresponsable.' **Dijo el licántropo alejando su mano de él.** 'No puedo quedarme.' **Dijo el chico y Teddy solo aclaro su cabello de nuevo haciendo un puchero.** 'entiendelo.' **Teddy bajo la mirad y dejo los palillos en el plato.**

'Pero puedes ir temprano.' **James cedió un poco aun a pesar de la mirada de Sirius.** 'sabes donde encontrarnos.' **Dijo el Potter dejando caer los hombros como si nada. Teddy miro a Remus y vacilo.** 'además el peludo patea demasiado.'

'Mentira.' **Remus lo señalo con un palillo. James rió junto con Teddy.**

'entonces… ¿volvemos?' **propuso el chico de ojos grises.** 'Mañana también será un día largo.'

'Cierto, el partido contra Slytherin es antes de las vacaciones y es fundamental.' **James les dijo a todos orgulloso.**

'Peter me dijo que tenemos un examen de astronomía tambien…' **Remus les dijo en un suspiro.**

'Y un deber extra de Runas… ¿Por qué estas tomando Runas?' **Sirius le pregunto a Teddy, que se sintió un extraño al escucharlos hablar así de sus compromisos.**

'Sin olvidar que el director ya nos tiene bajo la mira.' **Sirius les recordó.**

'¿Nos?' **Teddy les pregunto. Sirius asintió.**

'Somos Teddy.' **Dijo señalándolos a todos.** 'Teddy en turno.'

'¿Cuándo es mi turno?' **Dijo Remus. Sirius vacilo.**

'No creo que sea una buena idea que salgas…' **Remus alzo una ceja.** 'Eres el cerebro de la operación. Estas con nosotros pero de un forma… intelectual. Puedes hacer los deberes.'

'quiero algo de acción.' **Dijo Remus. Teddy rió lanzando otro sushi a su boca.**

'No puedes tener acción Remus.' **Dijo Sirius.** 'Ya cubrimos todo el horario.' **Remus resoplo.** 'Suerte para la próxima.'

'Sí, la próxima vez que viajemos en el tiempo te daremos el horario completo.' **James rió. Todos rieron mirando a Teddy.** 'Sigo creyendo que fue fascinante lo que hiciste.' **Teddy sonrió algo halgado.**

'Si, yo tampoco me lo creo.' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros.** 'Yo creí que explotaría o algo así.' **Dijo entre risas y todos lo siguieron.** 'Aunque… no era precisamente lo que esperaba.' **Dijo mirando de reojo a Sirius, que solo lo empujo de la cara.**

'vamos tú lo dijiste, ya somos amigos.' **Teddy rió y lo miro extrañado.**

'¿De verdad?' **le pregunto antes de que Remus lo hiciera. Sirius lo miro y después se enfoco en un cojin colorido lado suyo.** '¿Sirius?' **Teddy le pregunto extrañado. Sirius dejo caer los hombros.**

'¿Por qué no?' **Dijo el chico en un tono de voz desinteresado.** 'después de todo si pudiste abrir ese agujero en el tiempo, significa que tienes talento.'

'¿Todos ustedes tuvieron que hacer algo para que él los aceptara?' **Dijo Teddy señalando a Sirius con su pulgar. Sirius lo empujo.**

'ya te platique la historia.' **Dijo James en un bostezo.** 'Creo que sí, cada uno hizo algo magnifico.' **Teddy asintió.**

'Ya es hora.' **Dijo Sirius y Remus asintió.** 'Te vemos mañana, problema…' **Dijo Sirius despeinando a Teddy, que solo lo miro con una ceja arriba.**

'Sí.' **Dijo Teddy en un suspiro. Sirius se detuvo y lo miro.**

'¿Qué sucede?' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises. Teddy lo miro y negó como si nada. Sirius y James se miraron y volvieron a sentarse.**

'No es nada, de verdad…' **Dijo el chico de Hufflpeuff con una sonrisa.**

'es mejor que lo digas… no se irán hasta que lo hagas.' **Dijo Remus sin haberse movido de su lugar. Teddy los miro y dejo caer los hombros.**

'Vamos… el tono en el que lo dijiste.' **James lo señalo.** 'tu mirada y tu expresión corporal dicen que te paso algo.' **Teddy miro de reojo a Remus que solo asintió.**

'¿Cómo crees que lo descubrieron?' **Remus le dijo.**

'Así que habla.' **Dijo Sirius. Teddy los miro y se removió incomodo.**

'Alguien me llamo.' **Dijo el chico suspirando.** 'Solo recordé algo…' **Miro de reojo a Remus. James y Sirius supusieron que se trataba del Remus adulto.**

'¿Sobre tu papá?' **Teddy trago saliva y asintió.** '¿Él esta bien?' **Sirius pregunto curioso mirando a Remus. Teddy pensó…** 'Digo, no tienes que hablarlo sino quieres.' **Teddy le sonrió de lado.** 'De hecho no me interesa…'

'eres algo voluble ¿lo sabes?' **Remus asintió por Sirius que solo lo empujo.** 'Solo fue algo frustrante.' **Dijo el metamorfomago haciendo su cabello menta y purpura mientras cubria su rostro frustrado entre sus manos.**

'¿Qué sucede?' **James le dijo palmeando su hombro.**

'es una larga historia.' **Dijo el chico.** 'la persona con la que vivo… es algo sobreprotectora y…' **Teddy suspiro.** 'No confía en mi. No importa lo que haga, él me hace sentir como si fuera una carga, como si no fuera confiable o capaz. Me siento subestimado…' **Sirius arrugo la frente sabiendo el sentimiento del muchacho.** 'Creí que lo habíamos resuelto pero ahora me habla y de la nada me da a entender que el director me vigila, pero con un voz tan inocente que solo me hacer sentir…'

'espera…' **Remus lo detuvo.** '¿dices que el director te esta vigilando?' **Teddy asintió. Remus miro a sus otros dos amigos.** 'no sé ustedes pero creo que esto es importante.' **James y Sirius asintieron.** 'Necesitamos hacer un plan perfectamente coordenado mientras nos quedemos aquí.' **Dijo el chico.** 'Sino lo meteremos a él en problemas sin olvidar que no sabríamos donde terminaríamos nosotros.' **Remus dijo serio y después miro a Teddy.** 'De esa manera podemos demostrarle a James que puedes hacer las cosas.'

'¿Disculpa?' **James dijo señalándose ofendido.** '¿Por qué crees que soy yo el idiota que le dijo todo eso?' **Remus arrugo la frente.**

'Vives con él. Al menos es lo último que supe…' **James tenía preparado todo un discurso para mostrarle lo contrario pero antes de que pudiera hablar Sirius se adelanto.**

'Sí.' **Dijo el chico deteniendo a James que lo miro ofendido. Él no le haría eso a Teddy, no le hablaría así y mucho menos le haría sentirse de esa manera.** 'Ellos viven juntos…' **James negó pero Sirius presiono con la mirada.** 'quizá James es un viejo amargado en este tiempo.' **Remus corroboro con Teddy quien solo vacilo.** 'apuesto a que estabas de malas, seguramente viste a Evans con alguien mas y te jodio el día.' **James arrugo la frente pensando en si Lily estaba viendo a alguien en esta época.**

'si… supongo.' **Dijo James cruzándose de brazos.**

'No le creas Ted, dice estupideces cuando esta molesto.'

'Woah… ¿te mordiste la lengua?' **Remus le dijo y Sirius arrugo la frente negándose.** 'ambos sabemos que es cierto.'

'Todos sabemos que es cierto, incluso yo.' **Teddy dijo. Sirius bufo y negó.**

'ya, no comencemos con criticas. ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que criticar Lunático?' **Remus rio agachando la mirada arrepentido.**

'lo siento Sirius…' **Dijo el licántropo arrepentido. Sirius sonrió de lado.**

'no sé tu, Teddy pero yo adoro los momentos de reconciliación.' **James recibió tres cojines en la cara después de eso.** 'Ya… que susceptibles. Lo bueno de todo esto es que…' **Se detuvo para comer otro pedazo de sushi. Hizo una cara de asco y tomo la soya para darle un trago en seco.**

'te ves estúpido…' **Sirius le dijo riéndose de sus caras. La soya no había ayudado.**

'Calla.' **Dijo James tosiendo.** '…como decía. Me alegra que dejaran esa idiotez de estar molestos.' **Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas.**

'Agradécelo a Lorcan.' **Dijo Remus mirando a Sirius que asintió. James y Teddy los miraron curiosos.**

'Larga historia.' **Sirius dijo recargándose en Remus que solo bufo.**

'No soy tu recargadera Sirius…' **Sirius rodo los ojos y se enderezo.**

'Si, bueno no es un 100% pero para mi eso es normal.' **James dijo dejando caer los hombros.** 'entonces… ¿te hice la vida de nuevo imposible?' **Teddy negó no era justo que él se echara la culpa.**

'No tienes que defenderlo Teddy, podemos darle su merecido.' **Remus dijo sonriendo travieso mirando a James que solo bufo divertido.**

'tú harás el plan para todo este nuevo caos. El director no tiene que saberlo…' **James dijo recargándose hacía atrás.**

'Nunca lo saben.' **Sirius dijo confiado.**

'Aunque…' **Remus miro a Teddy.** 'Apuesto a que creen que eres un desastre.' **Dijo Remus mirandolo. Teddy desvio la mirada sonrojándose mientras su cabello se volvia azul pastel.**

'Si… bueno… yo diría que…'

'Sí.' **James y Sirius contestaron por él.** '¿qué se te ocurre Lunático?'

'Pues… se me ocurre algo mucho mejor para mejorar su imagen.' **Teddy se sintió algo cohibido al tener la mirada de los tres en él.** 'Pero necesitamos ser precisos…' **Dijo mirando a sus amigos.**

'No nos ofendas Lunático.' **Sirius bufo.**

'Los cuatro podríamos estar en el castillo e impresionar a todos con lo activo que es Teddy, de esa manera apuesto a que tu tutor no se quejara.' **Teddy lo medito y supo que incluso sería mas sorprendente.** 'o si lo hace al menos no será por algo malo. No puedes molestarte por eso…' **Le lanzo un cojin a James que levanto los brazos mostrando inocencia.** '¿Qué te parece?' **Teddy sintió un calido sentimiento al escuchar todo esto. Hace minutos se sentía la persona mas subestimada del mundo, solitaria y devaluada y ahora…**

 _Gracias papá._

'Gracias…' **Teddy le dijo abrazándolo. Remus miro a sus amigos y estos solo vacilaron invitándolo a abrazarlo. Remus titubeo pero finalmente lo hizo.**

'¿bromeas? Alguien tenía recompensarte por sobre vivir con este par de idiotas.' **Dijo Remus mirando a Sirius y a James.**

'¿Nos llamaste idiotas?' **James rió señalando a Sirius y él. Remus rió y asintió.** '¿Qué te parece eso Canuto?'

'Estos idiotas estamos salvando tu pellejo, Lunático.' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises. Remus negó sabiendo que exageraban.**

'Sí, como la vez en la que metiste a Snape a la casa de los gritos…'

'Oh! Podemos evitar platicas incomodas?' **Sirius se cruzo de brazos. Teddy alzo una ceja y miro a Sirius.**

'¿Enserio hiciste eso?' **Teddy le pregunto directamente al chico Black.**

'Ted, cambiemos el tema.' **James asintió mientras que Sirius no lo veía.**

'Wow… que idiota.' **Remus abrió los brazos dándose el crédito de todo.** 'podríamos hablar del tema… la verdad es que no tengo sueño.' **Teddy dijo en tono de broma solo para molestar a Sirius.**

'Vamos! No soy él único que he metido la pata.' **Dijo Sirius mirando a sus amigos.** '¿Recuerdas esa vez que Peter dijo algo a mitad de la clase de transformaciones? No recuerdo que hicieran un drama al respecto.' **Dijo Sirius mirando a ambos Gryffindor.** 'o que hay de la vez que James se lo insinuó a Evans, solo para impresionarla—cosa que no paso.' **Sirius le dijo entre risas a Teddy que solo rió y consoló a James** 'Tampoco hubo quejas… lo cual me dice que lo tuyo peludo amigo es personal…'

'No me digas así…' **Remus le lanzo otro cojin. Sirius lo esquivo y rió.**

'¿Lo ves?' **Le dijo directamente a Ted, Remus negó de inmediato.**

'Ninguno de ellos involucro a nadie mas…' **Sirius bufo y señalo a James.** 'Lily me cae bien.' **Dijo Remus haciendo que James levantara los brazos triunfante. Sirius se tallo el rostro con una sonrisa en los labios.**

'eres todo un reto Lunático…' **Dijo Sirius señalando con su dedo índice y una sonrisa entretenida. Remus solo rió quedo divertido.** 'Por eso me agradas.'

'¿Enserio?' **Ambos chicos atendieron al llamado de Teddy.** '¿Por eso son amigos?' **Dijo el chico extrañado.** 'No… se ofendan pero… el 70% del tiempo que llevas despierto, ustedes dos se la han pasado discutiendo.' **Teddy dijo con el cabello castaño rojizo. Remus miro a Sirius y este lo miro a él para sonreírle.** 'No entiendo como pueden… considerarse...'

'Seamos honestos…' **Sirius dijo confiado mirando a James con una sonrisa burlona.** 'Pudo haber sido mas…' **Los tres rieron.**

'Así funcionamos, Teddy.' **Dijo James con simpleza.** 'No es perfecto. Pero es entretenido.' **Dijo sonriéndole a sus amigos.**

'Sirius es demasiado sensible.' **Sirius bufo ante el comentario de Remus.**

'Yo no soy sensible Lunático.' **Dijo Sirius de inmediato. Teddy rió.**

'Aun recuerdo los primeros años de Hogwarts…' **Remus dijo con una voz que a Teddy le parecio como de un abuelo queriendo contar sus aventuras.** 'James no me dejara mentir…' **James asintió.** 'No podía evitar abrazarme todo el tiempo y…'

'Calla.' **Sirius le dijo lanzándole un cojin, lo golpeo pero Teddy no dijo nada porque Remus rió.** 'en mi defensa Teddy, tenías que haberlo visto… él parecía un niño de la calle. Con esos ojos llorosos y esa sonrisa…'

'¿Ves? Sensible.' **Dijo Remus y Sirius solo rió.** 'Apuesto a que sin mi. No hubieras descubierto que eras una persona Kinestecica. Oh porque Ted, Sirius es un sangre pura…' **El tono burlón hizo que Sirius y James rieran.** 'no sé que tanto ha cambiado el hecho en este tiempo pero en el pasado eso significaba no tener sentimientos...' **Sirius rió asintiendo.** 'así que le costo algo aceptar que éramos amigos.' **Teddy lo creyó.** 'Es una suerte que James sea tan mala influencia que lo hizo dejarse llevar con l idea pronto.'

'oh… ya entraste en la historia amigo.' **Sirius le dio un codazo a James que asintió. Remus y Teddy sonrieron.**

'No voy a negarlo Teddy. James es bueno persuadiendo a la gente… excepto a Lily.' **Sirius rió simulando una clavada en el corazón de James que solo lo empujo entre risas.** '¿Conoces a Lily?' **Remus le pregunto.**

'Por supuesto que sí.' **James contesto por Teddy.** 'Ella es mi esposa.' **Remus bufo…**

'Sí, claro…' **Dijeron Sirius y Remus al unísono.**

'He escuchado de ella…' **Dijo Teddy sin querer decir nada mas.**

'Apuesto a que sigues obsesionado con ella.' **Dijo Sirius dándole un codazo.** 'Apuesto a que vives en una casa llena de fotos de ella y ahora Teddy esta traumado con las pelirrojas.' **Remus alzo una ceja pareciéndole la teoría mas estúpida del mundo.** 'Eso explicaría porque no se ha acostado con la pelirroja sexy…'

'No.' **Teddy dijo mirandolo con asco.** 'Ella es como mi hermana…' **Sirius bufo con asco y decepcion. Dandose cuenta que al menos en eso Teddy era parecido a Remus.**

'Todas son tus hermanas…' **Dijo Sirius con fastidio.**

'Eso lo hace mas interesante ¿no?' **James dijo en broma. Sirius rió pero Remus los miro con asco.** 'Es broma Lunático.' **Dijo el chico Potter abriendo los brazos.** 'que tú no te acuestes con nadie no significa que Teddy tampoco tenga que hacerlo…'

'Oh vamos… no seas así con Lunático.' **Sirius lo detuvo, James alzo una ceja pero pudo leer esa sonrisa torcida de Sirius.** 'Él se ha acostado con Trollawney.' **Teddy hizo un sonido de asco.**

'¡Oh no! Mierda, ella es mi profesora Sirius!' **Dijo Teddy con el cabello verde amarillento y con una cara de asco. Remus solo cerro los ojos fastidiado.**

'entonces deberías de transformarte en Remus en sus clases…' **James comenzó a reírse y Sirius supo en que terminaria su pequeña broma.**

'…al menos así podrías pasar esa materia.' **Sirius termino comenzando a reírse.** 'A menos de que quiera violarte…' **James lo señalo apoyándose en él para reír mientras que Teddy hacía una cara de asco.**

'¡Oigan basta!' **Dijo el chico tapándose los oídos. Pero Sirius y James solo seguían riendo a todo volumen.**

'Oigan idiotas cierren la boca…' **Remus les lanzo un cojin a ambos que solo lo miraron sonriente.** 'Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que paso entre ella y yo.' **Dijo el chico molesto cruzado de brazos.**

'Oh vamos Lunático, no nos ofendas…' **James los señalo a ambos; Sirius y él.** 'Saliste con ella por un par de meses y el último mes desaparecías en las noches…'

'¡IUUUUUUGHHHH!' **Teddy dijo lanzándose al suelo para enterrar su cara en un cojin. Remus lo miro sorprendido mientras que James y Sirius rieron.**

'No fui con ella…' **Remus les dijo. James bufo sin creerle.** 'No lo hicimos…' **Dijo algo sonrojado.**

'Y yo sigo siendo virgen Lupin.' **James dijo mientras miraba a Teddy que seguía negándolo con la cara enterrada en la almohada.**

 _¡QUE ASCOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

'Y al final ¿al menos valió la pena?' **Sirius pregunto morbosamente. Teddy levanto la mirada mirando la expresión de Remus que al sentir su mirada, abrió la boca y la cerro para sonrojarse.**

'¡Que asco!' **Teddy y Sirius dijeron al mismo tiempo. Teddy volvió a hundir su cara en la almohada.**

'¡Mierda Lupin!' **Sirius le lanzo un cojín y Teddy le lanzo otro. James rió abrazando su estomago.**

'No sé de lo que hablas…' **Sirius lo miro con obviedad.**

'¿De verdad quieres que lo diga?' **Sirius le dijo tentador. Remus bufo ignorándolo, dejo caer los hombros como si no le importara. Pero eso solo sirvió para provocar mas a Sirius, que ansiaba ver su cara desencajada.** '¿estuvo bueno el sexo con Sybi…?'

'Sirius…' **Remus lo detuvo. Sirius rió divertido de las reacciones de Remus.**

'¡CALLATE!' **Teddy dijo traumado, con el cabello hecho frizz y color amarillo pollo cambiando a otro color neón. Manchas rojas en la cara como si fuera una alergia y con un ojo morado y el otro verde.**

'si así de feo estuvo…' **James dijo señalando a Teddy, que solo negó mirando a Remus.**

'ya basta.' **Remus le advirtió a Teddy con su dedo índice.** 'Solo los incitas mas…' **Dijo el chico mirando con algo de molestia a James y a Sirius.** 'No los conoces…'

'No me interesa, no puedo creer que lo hicieras con ella… Por favoooooor!' **Teddy le dijo con angustia.**

'¡Que no lo hice!' **Teddy lo miro sin creerle. Remus lo miro ofendido y bufo.**

'Lo ves hasta el Gusa… Teddy.' **Sirius se corrigió.** 'No te cree. Porque es obvio…'

'En primer lugar, eso no les debería de interesar. Yo nunca pregunto acerca de sus conquistas o los sermoneo al res…'

'Ehp-Ehp…' **James lo detuvo y Remus trono la boca vacilndo.**

'De acuerdooo… si los sermoneo, pero no les pregunto nada mas. Ni mucho menos me burlo…' **Dijo mirándolos con desaprobación.** 'Ella es una chica que no les ha hecho nada…' **Sirius rodo los ojos sonriendo de lado.** 'y créanlo o no…' **Esta vez miro a Teddy que seguía negándolo.** 'Ella es encantadora…'

'Para un cactus.' **Sirius aplaudió el comentario de Teddy.** 'Lo siento.' **Dijo Teddy al ver que Remus lo miro molesto.** 'pero enserio… veo a esa mujer y luego te veo a ti tan adorable y lindo y…'

'¿Cómo eso no puede ser igual o mas raro?' **Remus lo señalo.**

'¿Entonces admites que fue raro acostarse con Sybill?'

'Por supuesto.' **James dijo entre risas. ¬¬ (Remus) D: (Teddy)**

'¡Que no me acoste con ella!' **Los merodeadores bufaron.**

'Que te arrepintieras de hacerlo es algo completamente diferente' **Sirius dijo entre risas.**

'Pero definitivamente comprensible.' **James asintió mientras lo miraba negando.**

'ella y yo no tuvimos nada…' **Teddy lo miro expectante por el tono serio que lo dijo. James y Sirius se miraron y resoplaron con burla.**

'¿puedes explicar entonces porque salias en la noche el último mes que estuvimos en Hogwarts?' **James le pregunto.** 'Y sin nosotros…' **Le dijo fingiendo que estaba ofendido.**

'Yo no hubiera querido salir si era a eso…' **Sirius dijo levantando los brazos mientras hacía una cara de pánico. James lo señalo y le dio la razón.**

'¿Y bien, señor excusas?' **James reto a Remus con una sonrisa socarrona y Remus… bueno no pudo evitar sentirse retado. Quizá era su parte lobuna que había estado mas despierta desde que había llegado ahí… o quizá solo quería darles una lección a ese par de tontos.**

'ella no quiso.' **James y Sirius arrugaron las frentes con un semblante de confusión. Teddy sonrió esperanzado.**

'¿Bromeas, cierto?' **Sirius dijo bufando. Mirándolo.** 'Eres un 1000 para ella… ¿Cómo demonios no quis…'

'Odia a los hombres lobo.' **Les dijo serio y con un claro tono de molestia.** '¿Qué novedad, no?' **Sirius miro de reojo a James sintiéndose ligeramente mal.** '¿Felices?'

'Oye Lunático… miralo del lado positivo…' **James dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.**

'Oh si…' **Teddy dijo asintiendo exageradamente. Remus lo miro y alzo una ceja.** 'Hay muchos aspectos positivos de todo esto, créeme.' **Teddy le dijo con alivio a Remus.**

'Seh… como digas.' **Dijo Remus algo fastidiado.**

'Lunático…' **Sirius lo llamo pero Remus lo detuvo.**

'No…' **Sirius suspiro. James le dijo a Sirius con la mirada que parara.** 'esta bien…' **El chico dijo bajando la mirada.** 'Era solo una broma. ¿cierto?' **Dijo mirándolos. James asintió sonriéndole, Sirius asintió lentamente sin verse del todo convencido.**

'pues que pésima broma…' **Teddy les dijo algo aliviado. Había sido demasiada adrenalina para él.** 'WOw… ustedes no bromean a la hora de las bromas.' **El chico arrugo la frente al verse confundido por sus propias palabras. James negó sabiendo lo torpe que era.** 'que suerte que tengamos al lobo ¿no?' **Teddy dijo sonriente pero ninguno asintió esta vez. Ni si quiera para callarlo.** 'si…' **Teddy dijo quedo, dejando que sus palabras se las comiera en el extraño silencio que se creo alrededor.**

 **Todos se quedaron callados por un rato y para cuando el metamorfomago les iba a preguntar que pasaba James lo interrumpio.**

'Volviendo al tema de antes…' **James pico con un palillo uno de los últimos rollitos de sushi que habían.** 'creo que nunca ha importado si nos peleamos o no…' **Teddy lo miro recordando el tema. Remus miro de reojo a James.** 'nunca me puse a pensar en eso… supuse que era algo normal porque somos los cuatro muy diferentes.' **Sirius asintió mirando a Remus.** 'nadie puede estar contento todo el tiempo…' **lo corroboro con el mismo Ted, que asintió.** 'a lo que me refiero es que siempre hemos puesto de lado esas peleas y continuamos con lo que sea que nos une. Ese espíritu merodeador que tenemos los cuatro.' **Teddy sonrió entendiéndolo.**

'100% cierto…' **Sirius dijo mirando a Remus.** 'No haríamos nada para lastimar al otro… ustedes, son la única familia que tengo Remus…' **Remus sintió algo extraño en el estomago, no sabía si era vergüenza o algo de frustración. Teddy los miro extrañado y levanto una ceja curioso.**

'¿Okaaaaaaay?' **Sirius lo miro y desvio la mirada algo sonrojado.** '¿Qué sucede?'

'Nada.' **Remus dijo con voz apretada. James miro a Teddy y supo que no se detendría.**

'¿Nada? Solo miren sus caras…' **Remus negó mirandolo sonrojado.**

'Esta bien Teddy, niñerías.' **Dijo entre risas.** '¿Cierto Sirius?' **Sirius lo miro y vacilo para terminar de asentir.** 'Un malentendido del pasado, no vale la pena recordarlo porque… no tiene objetividad.' **Teddy lo miro sin estar del todo convencido. James supo que era momento de ayudar a sus amigos…**

'¿tienes problemas con tus amigos?' **Teddy se distrajo e hizo su cabello verde pistache al regresar al tema principal.**

'Si, bueno… algo así… yo y Dewey nunca peleamos y ahora…' **El metamorfomago suspiro largo.** 'me siento mal por ocultarle esto… pero, no puedo decírselo. No quiero involucrar a mas gente y tampoco quiero ponerlo en esa posición…'

'¿De que hablas?' **James pregunto .**

'de quedarse callado. Miren… ustedes deberían de entenderlo mejor que nadie. Por lo que llevan aquí puedo notar que son como inseparables, que uno sabe prácticamente todo del otro…' **Remus sonrió ligeramente y miro a James, Teddy tenía razón.** 'creo que puedo entender porque no les afectan las peleas. Creo que es porque al final saben que es una jugarreta…'

'Cierto…' **Sirius dijo manoteando a la ligera el brazo de Remus.** '¿Lo escuchaste?' **Remus lo miro cansado y asintió.**

'¿Okay que pasa?' **Teddy les volvió a llamar. Remus negó.** 'Cada vez que digo algo de ustedes, tú y Sirius se ponen tensos como si hubiera pasado algo entre ustedes dos…'

'Teddy... tú…' **Remus titubeo haciendo a James levantar una ceja cauteloso. ¿Se lo diría a Teddy? Si lo hacía seguro seria un gran avance.**

'Deberías de hablar con él de frente.' **Sirius se levanto de la nada distrayendo a ambos Lupin.** 'A tu amigo, Dewey...' **Dijo Sirius como si nada. Remus asintió dándole la razón. Teddy los miro sospechoso.** 'si es tu verdadero amigo seguro lo entenderá, si es que se lo cuentas…' **James leyó el semblante de Teddy y supo que en poco pasaría de todo.** 'y también lo entendería si es que no se lo cuentas…' **Sirius miro de reojo a James.** 'sabrá que habrá una razón demasiado fuerte para mantenerte callado.' **Enfatizo y Remus lo miro de reojo escuchandolo...** 'al final, es una buena razón por la que no se lo cuentas ¿cierto?' **Teddy se quedo procesando la indirecta.** 'porque después de todo lo único que estas haciendo es protegiendolo… ¿cierto?' **Empujo ligeramente a Remus.** 'Por su bien.' **Remus miro a Teddy y asintió.**

'¿Qué le hiciste?' **James sonrió al escuchar a Teddy seguro mirándolos a ambos.**

 _Bueno… al final parece que su cerebro no es de lechuga._

'Nada…' **Remus dijo mirando serio a Sirius. No quería hablar de eso. Era demasiado incomodo y triste.**

'si claro…' **Teddy dijo ofendido.** 'Creí que éramos amigos… tú me dijiste hacer rato que lo éramos.'

'Esto… no tiene que ver con eso.' **Dijo Remus.** 'Es personal.'

'¿Tú lo sabes?' **James asintió fue golpeado por un cojín después de asentir.**

'¿Qué? Odio las mentiras.' **Dijo James y Remus solo negó.**

'No es nada Teddy, de verdad…' **Dijo el licántropo levantándose.** 'Es hora de que descanses…' **Teddy lo miro aun en el suelo sin creerlo.**

'No hagas eso.' **Dijo el metamorfomago mirandolo desde abajo.** 'No me trates como él.' **Dijo el chico con algo de dolor. Remus se detuvo y lo miro.** 'como si no entendiera las cosas… estas haciendo lo mismo que él…'

'No… solo quie…'

'Me estas subestimando.' **Remus negó sintiéndose cada vez mas debil ante esos ojos azules y la voz dolida de Teddy.** 'Yo creí que tú… creí que confiabas en mi, yo creí que tú lo entenderías, que no me verías como un tonto.' **Remus negó pero Teddy solo hizo una cara de tristeza que lo derribo.** 'Yo…'

'Ella me dejo por él.' **Sirius cerro los ojos odiando esa frase. Teddy arrugo la frente al escucharlo. La verdad es que esperaba algo mas grave.**

'¿Eso es todo?' **James le lanzó un palillo al chico notando lo insensible que había escuchado.**

'Sí, es todo…' **Remus dijo parpadeando repetitivamente.**

'Esa que boca que tienes…' **James le dijo entre dientes a Teddy ¬¬**

'¡No! me refiero a que…'

'Remus…' **Sirius se acerco a él. Remus asintió deteniéndolo.** 'escucha hermano, ya hemos hablado de esto… ella ni siquiera te merecía.' **Remus asintió sin poder evitar que sus ojso se humedecieran.** 'No llores mierda…'

'No estoy llorando, mierda…' **Remus le dijo molesto por no poder controlarse. Sirius lo abrazo.**

'No significa nada para mi… tú lo sabes.' **Remus asintió tratando de controlarse.** 'Lo habías superado. ¿Lo recuerdas? Ella no merece tus lagrimas, ni siquiera merece que la pienses…' **Teddy parpadeo entendiendo poco a poco porque su papá sonreía agridulcemente cuando escuchaba el nombre de…**

'Dorcas…' **Dijo en voz queda y Remus hizo un puchero. James le dio un golpe en el brazo al metamorfomago.** '¡Auch!' **James lo miro molesto.** 'Lo siento… solo hice clic…'

'Pues guardatelo para ti…' **James dijo antes de que Remus lo interrumpiera.**

'no sé como puedes creer que esto es fascinante…' **Teddy lo miro porque por alguna razón sentia que le hablaba a él aun que siguiera atrapado en los brazos de Sirius.** '¿sabes que hizo cuando me vio? ¿Cuándo vio todas las cicatrices?' **Sirius lo apretó mas odiando un poco mas a Meadows.** 'le di miedo…' **El chico lloro.** 'Le di miedo…' **James lanzó el palillo hacía la nada.** 'Yo le di miedo… le di miedo aun a pesar de decirle que la amaba, que era la única que tenía mi coraz…'

'Shhhh…' **Sirius lo detuvo.** 'No hagas esto… no hagas dramas…' **le dijo en el oído. Remus asintió sabiendo que era otra forma para no hacerlo llorar.** 'ella se largo… escúchame Remus…' **Dijo separándose y mirándolo.** 'Eres un jodido merodeador, mereces mas que eso…' **Remus cerro sus ojos llorosos y negó.** 'Mierda… escúchame. Sabes que odio que llores… tienes que entenderlo... ¿cierto James?' **James asintió.**

'Mucho mas Lunático.' **Dijo el Potter aun sentado.**

'Promete que no la sedujist…'

'¡No! Mierda, no!' **Sirius le dijo con dolor.** 'Nunca. Nunca, nunca…' **Dijo abrazandolo de nuevo.** 'no te haría eso… eres mi hermano. Fuiste mi primer amigo, eres uno de mis hermanos… no vuelvas a pensar en eso nunca…' **Remus asintió. Teddy los miro y sonrió de lado.**

'Pues yo no veo el problema.' **Dijo Teddy tranquilo.**

'ahora no Teddy.' **James lo detuvo pero Teddy negó.**

'Hablo enserio…' **Dijo el chico mirando a su papá.** '¿recuerdas que te dije que había alguien?' **Dijo el chico, James lo miro de reojo y lo entendió.**

 _Por supuesto que hay alguien… ¡aquí estas Teddy!_

'Lo dije enserio… hay alguien…' **Remus lo escucho sin el valor de verlo a la cara. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado para verlo.** 'Y es genial…' **Teddy dijo pensando en su madre.** 'y te diré que es lo mejor…' **Teddy lo miro sonriéndole de lado.** 'Adora al lobo…' **Remus arrugo la frente tomandolo como una burla. Sirius miro a Teddy sorprendido, aliviado.** 'no le teme y sobra hablar de tus cicatrices… porque tienen e incluso por razones mas ordinarias…' **Teddy dijo entre risas.**

'mentiras…' **Remus dijo apretando los labios. Cerro los ojos con fuerza para evitar que su corazón creyera en eso.**

'No miento.' **Dijo Teddy en un puchero.** 'menos a ti.' **Le corroboro.** 'por eso no veo esto como la gran cosa… tú te ves tan feliz que nunca pensé que esto te había pasado.' **Dijo Teddy señalando la situación.**

'¿ya lo escuchaste?' **James le pregunto a Remus.** 'Remus habrá alguien…' **Remus se sostuvo de Sirius cuando sintió su cabeza pesada.**

' _¿lo recuerdas?'_ **Esa voz.. era mas profunda de lo que recordaba.** _'James te lo dijo… una y otra vez.'_ **lo miro pero era difícil identificarlo, pero sin duda era un adulto… ¿mayor?** _'¿Cómo te sientes?'_

' _No se de lo que hablas…'_ **Aquel hombre rió mirándolo.** _'¿De qué te ríes? Nunca entendí porque te reías…'_

' _ni yo entendí porque tardabas tanto en procesar las cosas importantes.'_ **Dijo el hombre mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado.**

' _¿importantes?'_

' _Lo sabes Remus.'_ **Dijo el hombre señalando.**

' _No entiendo lo que dices…'_

' _No, no quieres entenderlo.'_ **El hombre le dijo mirandolo con una sonrisa cansada de lado. Remus lo miro, tenia un aspecto cansado y algo deprimente, parecía que no se había bañado en días, el cabello largo y despeinado y sus ojos…** _'Te aseguro que si lo intentaras hasta entenderías de que me rió.'_ **Bajando su mirada gris.** _'O tal vez tengas razón y eso también ya perdió sentido…'_

'¿Sirius?' **Remus pregunto mirando por encima del chico de ojos grises que aun lo sostenía.**

'De nuevo esas cosas…' **James le dijo mirando a Remus con una mirada perdida.**

'Tenemos que solucionar esto también.' **Sirius dijo con Remus mirando a la nada. Teddy asintió suspirando mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás. James lo miro de reojo y le sonrió.**

'Estoy bien…' **Dijo el chico con el cabello cambiándole de color paulatinamente.**

'¿Qué significa esto?' **James le pregunto al ver su cabello. Teddy miro hacia su cabello pero no pudo ver mucho. Puso una de sus manos frente a sus ojos y vio como el tono se aclaraba ligeramente.**

'Mierda…' **Dijo Teddy con algo de miedo. Sirius y James lo miraron expectante.** 'No puedo enfermarme… no ahora.' **Dijo tallándose la cara.** 'Seguro es tanto estrés…' **Dijo el chico cubriéndose la cara con un cojin.** 'deja de ver mi cabello James…'

'Lo siento, es inevitable…' **Dijo James mirando como cambiaba el color.** '¿de que te estresas de todos modos?' **Dijo James divertido. Teddy se asomo por un esquina del cojin. James noto que sus pupilas también cambiaban.** 'wow…' **Teddy arrugo la frente y se cubrió de nuevo.** 'te ayudaremos… ya oíste a Remus.' **Dijo manoteando su brazo.** 'De lo único que tendrás que preocuparte es de solucionar lo que sea que tengas que solucionar con Dewey…' **Teddy hizo un sonido de angustia y James rió para poner su mano en su antebrazo con el que abrazaba el cojín.**

'Tu lo ves en los entrenamientos… podrías ayudarme con eso…'

'No lo voy hacer Ted.' **James le dijo en serio.** 'Es tu amigo… vamos no seas cobarde…' **Teddy se quejo pero asintió.** 'Si quieres decírselo, nosotros no tenemos ningún problema. ¿Cierto Canuto?' **Sirius asintió aun con Remus abrazado.**

'¿Sabes que extraño se ve eso?' **Teddy le dijo a Sirius que solo lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. James rió.** '¿puede quedarse? Te prometo que no tengo ningún interés en él…' **Dijo el chico y luego lo medito.** 'En un ámbito…'

'ni siquiera lo menciones.' **Sirius lo detuvo. Miro a Remus que seguía en su mundo. Y volteo a ver a Teddy que seguía cambiando de color. Por ultimo miro a James, que miro con peligro a Teddy.** 'No.' **Dijo Sirius. Teddy lo miro decepcionado.**

'¿Podríamos preguntárselo?' **Dijo Teddy señalando a su padre. Sirius lo miro y negó una vez mas.** '¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes acercar?' **Drama. Sirius inclino la cabeza y bufo.**

'Nada… simplemente no puedes quedarte con él.' **Dijo el chico mirando a Remus.**

'¿Por qué?' **Teddy insistió.**

'¿De donde sacaste lo terco?' **James dijo divertido mirándolo. Teddy lo miro y le causo risa.**

'No lo creerías si te lo dijera…' **Le dijo al Potter que solo sonrió del lado confiado.**

'¿Quieres apostar?' **Teddy sonrió levantando una ceja. Eso sonaba interesante y vio una oportunidad para quedarse con su papá.**

'Que se quede.' **Dijo señalando a su papá. James rió y asintió estirando su mano.**

'¿Qué mierda estas haciendo?' **Sirius le pregunto a James que solo lo detuvo para continuar con Teddy.**

'Hecho, camaleón.' **Teddy rió y estrecho su mano.**

'Woah…' **Sirius se detuvo de gritonearle a James porque Remus se sacudió asustado.**

'Mierda, te salvo el peludo.' **James dijo dándole un codazo a Teddy que negó.**

'Vamos… podemos seguir.' **Dijo Teddy terco. James rió y solo lo despeino para levantarse con sus amigos.** 'James… ¡James!'

'¿Qué fue ahora?' **Remus negó respirando agitadamente.**

'No lo sé…' **Remus le dijo frustrado.** 'No lo recuerdo ya… solo se que era un lugar muy triste…' **Teddy llego para recargarse en James que le sonrió.**

'¿El cementerio?' **Dijo Sirius. Remus negó y Sirius sonrió.** '¿Grimmauld Place?' **De nuevo era una broma pero Remus se quedo callado para que lo fuera.** '¿Bromeas?'

'Creo que estaba ahí dentro.' **Dijo el chico cerrando los ojos para conseguir de nuevo los imágenes.** 'No lo veo pero… se que tú estabas ahí.' **Sirius arrugo la frente y negó de inmediato.**

'No Remus. Eso es imposible.' **Sirius le dijo.** 'Tú sabes que yo no puedo poner un pie ahí adentro.' **Remus asintió frustrado por no saber que significaban todas esas escenas.**

'¿Sera mi imaginación?' **Remus le dijo. Sirius vacilo pero termino por asentir. Era demasiado improbable que él volviera a ese lugar, en primer lugar porque lo odiaba y lo odiaban y en segundo… bueno su madre jamás lo dejaría volver, ni ella, ni ninguno… ni Kreacher.**

'quizá sea un trampa.' **James dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Remus. todos lo miraron.** 'Ya sabes… del lobo.' **Teddy arrugo la frente y negó** 'Todos estamos de acuerdo en que no le agradas mucho… quizá solo quiera confundirte y molestarte.'

'No lo creo…' **Teddy les dijo pero Remus lo detuvo.** 'hablo enserio… escuchen, él solo quiere que lo aceptes. Solo intenta hacer una conexión.'

'Teddy, no.' **Remus le dijo.** 'Es demasiado peligroso.' **Dijo serio. Teddy resoplo cambiando su cabello de color, se tumbo en los cojines sin entender porque todo esto era tan complicado.** 'Es una energía muy fuerte…'

'Tan, que te pierdes…' **James dijo asintiendo.** 'no lo sé… creo que deberíamos de irnos con cuidado con respecto a ese tema. No quiero dejarte a la mitad del camino…' **Dijo empujándolo. Teddy se escucho detrás molesto. Sirius levanto una ceja y lo miro con una sonrisa de lado, imaginándose a ese chiquillo dándole problemas de esos a Remus.**

'¿Qué te pasa ahora?' **Le pregunto el Black con un tono divertido.**

'Ustedes no me dejan hacer nada.' **Dijo el chico mirando el techo con la frente arrugada y los brazos cruzados.** 'No me creen… nunca.' **Enfatizo. James rió.**

'oh jovencito… no me hables así…' **James fingió una voz madura y molesta. Sirius rió. Teddy solo levanto la cara y los miro con fastidio para regrsarla a la posición de antes.** 'Oh vamos Teddy… ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?' **James abrió los brazos.**

'Que confíen en mi. Que por una vez hagan lo que les digo.' **Dijo el chico levantándose.** 'Digo… hemos estado prácticamente un mes juntos y hay veces en las que me siguen tratando como un desconocido.'

'Bueno… es porque tú también nos ocultas cosas.' **Sirius le dijo recargándose en James. Teddy inclino la cabeza y negó.**

'excusas…' **Dijo el chico de inmediato. Sirius y James rieron.** 'solo no les digo de su vida.' **Dijo el chico levantándose algo cansado.** 'y es por su bien…' **Dijo pensativo. Los miro de reojo y pensó en su final. Al principio no lo decía porque Molly lo obligaba pero ahora que los conocía…**

 _No quiero lastimarlos… No es justo, ellos son… mis amigos._

 **Sintió un cosquilleo cuando en su mente retumbo esa palabra. No lo había notado pero, era amigo de ellos. Era amigo de los amigos de su papá.**

'Somos amigos…' **Dijo el chico con una sonrisa divertida. James y Sirius sintieron un extraño cosquilleo por debajo de la piel, que les hizo sonreír.**

'¡mierda si!' **Dijo James.** 'Lo somos…' **Teddy rió y asintió.**

'Que lindos.' **Remus los interrumpio con una voz cargada de realidad. Los otros tres chicos voltearon ante la voz.** 'pero el hecho de que seamos amigos no significa que tengamos que ponernos en peligro…'

'Ahhyy vamos Lunático, no es como si fuera la primera vez…' **Sirius manoteo. ¬¬** 'solo podríamos intentarlo.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros mientras señalaba a Teddy.** 'quizá tenga razón y el lobo te trate de decir algo…'

'¿Te volviste demente?' **Remus le dijo sin creerlo.** 'Esa cosa no piensa solo… solo…'

'no digas eso… es muy susceptible…' **Teddy le aconsejo pero la mirada de Remus lo detuvo.**

'escuchen… se que es lo que haremos. Olvidaremos este tema.' **Les dijo claro.** 'Antes de que lo medite y me aleje de…' **Miro a James y a Sirius.** '—bueno de ustedes no tengo remedio—pero hablo enserio Teddy.' **Teddy quedo boquiabierto quitando cualquier color de su cabellera.**

'Oye solo quiero que estes bien…' **Teddy trato de defenderse pero Remus negó.** 'Es que él hablo conmigo y me dijo que la luna te llevaría de vuelta a casa…'

 _¡Mierda!_

'¿Qué?' **Remus pregunto mirandolo. Teddy se quedo ligeramente boquiabierto.** 'Teddy…' **El Hufflepuff trago saliva y le sonrió.** '¿Te dijo como volver?' **Teddy rió nervioso haciendo que pequitas aparecieran en su rostro.**

'define…'

'¿Te lo dijo?' **Remus lo interrumpio. Teddy vacilo y Remus lo miro ofendido y boquiabierto.** '¡No nos dijiste nada!' **Le dijo caminando a él.**

'¡Corre muchacho!' **Sirius lo empujo y Teddy corrió al otro lado de la sal común. Remus lo siguio.**

'Lo sabias y dejaste que pasara dos días enteros buscando información estúpida de agujeros del tiempo…' **Remus le dijo molesto mientras trataba de alcanzarlo. Teddy corría mirando cierto destello dorado en las pupilas de su padre.**

'Conocimos mas a Lorcan…'

'¿Conocimos idiota?' **Teddy rio al escucharlo pero no se detuvo cuando casi lo alcanza. James y Sirius lo ayudaron un poco impidiéndole el paso a Remus.** 'Fui yo el que me pase con ese niño todo el día, mientras tú coqueteabas con todo lo que trae una falda en este colegio…'

'Lo de Fidelma es…' **Sirius lo miro de reojo bufando…** 'Fue una fase de depresión.' **Se justifico. Remus gruño y Teddy volvió a correr.** 'escucha…'

'No tú escucha.' **Remus le dijo lanzándole un cojin en la espalda para detenerlo. Teddy rió y siguió huyendo.**

'Oye, no fui yo quien salio con Sybill por desesperación…' **James y Sirius dijeron "UHHH" l mismo tiempo para darle mas dolo al comentario.**

'Cierra la boca, al menos no huyo de ella.' **Le dijo siguiéndolo.** 'y puedo hablar con alguien sin hacerlo sentir incomodo.'

'Touche…' **Dijeron los otros dos merodeadores.**

'Solo lo hacía para llamar tu atención.' **Remus bufo sin creerle.** 'Bueno… tuve algo mejor que Sybill.'

'Eres un idiota.' **Teddy rió y negó divertido llegando de nuevo a la fogata. De un lado Remus y al otro él.**

'Okaay… estamos aquí…' **Teddy dijo divertido como si fuera el director de una película.**

'¿NO ME DIGAS?' **Remus le dijo con sarcasmo, Teddy volvió a reír. Y Remus lo siguió pero Teddy corrió al otro lado.**

'Tienes que tranquilizarte…'

'A la mierda con eso.' **Remus le dijo.** 'Dime como volver.' **Remus le exigió. Teddy lo miro y rió de nuevo.** 'Ohh ya veras…'

'No.' **Dijo Teddy corriendo para no ser alcanzado por él.**

'Por supuesto que si. Vas a decirnos.' **Dijo Remus estirando sus brazos para alcanzarlo pero Teddy reía e incluso saltaba.** '¡Sirius!' **Remus le grito al Black que reía también.**

'Oh vamos… es divertido Canuto.' **James le dijo a Sirius que asintió.**

'¡Sirius!' **Volvió a escuchar a Remus. James bufo…**

'Bien pero solo hazlo por la información…' **Sirius asintió.**

'Por supuesto.' **Dijo el chico Black agachándose por un cojín. Vio a Teddy y a Remus correr y apunto a Teddy lnzando el cojin con fuerza.**

'Woah!' **Sirius y James escucharon algo caer al suelo fuertemente.**

'Va a golpearte después de Teddy…' **Dijo James entre risas al ver a Remus en el suelo. Teddy lo miro y su cabello se pinto de castaño de inmediato.**

'Lo siento… es el hombro herido.' **Dijo Sirius señalando su hombro. Remus lo miro de reojo con cara de fastidio. Suspiro y de pronto tenía el rostro de Teddy mirandolo desde abajo.**

'¿Estas bien?' **Le pregunto preocupado el Hufflepuff. Remus lo miro y arrugo la frente gruño y tomo su túnica para jalarlo al suelo y seguir con su pelea.**

'De nada…' **Sirius dijo mientras se acomodaba para ver el resto del espectáculo.**

'Voy a golpearte…' **Remus le decia a Teddy mientras lo jaloneaba porque Teddy quería levantrse para no aplastarlo.** 'No puedo creer que te quejes de que te subestimo y tú… arghh…'

'Lo siento…' **Dijo Teddy con cara de aprietos.** 'Solo creí que no era tiempo…'

'¿No era tiempo?' **Remus se detuvo y lo miro incrédulo.** '¿Qué quieres una invitación para hacerlo?' **Teddy vacilo y Remus volvió a jalonearlo.** 'No en…ti-tiendo…' **Decía el chico mientras que Teddy se cubria el rostro.** '¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?' **James rió al ver que Remus seguía sin saber como pelear con alguien.** 'Di-Dimelo…'

'No…' **Teddy dijo contrabajos antes de sentir como su papá le daba con un cojin en la cabeza.**

'¿Por qué… Po-Por…' **Remus seguía golpeándolo con el cojín y Teddy poco a poco comenzaba a fastidiarle el asunto (y a dolerle la cabeza tambien…)**

'Porque no quiero que te vayas todavía.' **Teddy le dijo sosteniéndole las muñecas. Remus lo miro respirando agitado. Teddy estaba igual, trago saliva…** 'No estoy listo aun…' **Dijo el chico en voz baja para que solo él lo escuchara. Remus lo miro y notó la misma mirada de miedo con la que lo encontró.** 'No aun…' **Remus sintió un remolino en su estomago y esas ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo lo hicieron titubear.**

'¿Por qué?' **fue todo lo que Remus dijo. Sirius y James miraron peligrosamente la escena pero no esperaron a que Teddy contestara.**

'Bueno, nos vamos.' **James dijo levantando a Remus. Remus lo miro y asintió… Teddy negó dispuesto a decirle a su papá por qué no quería que partiera pero… eso era imposible.**

'No espera…' **Sirius toco su hombro y negó.**

'Mira esas ojeras…' **Dijo señalándolo con asco.** 'Tienes que descansar Teddy…' **Teddy lo miro y negó de nuevo para mirar a su padre.**

'Además, el show ya termino. Y ustedes me provocan vomito cuando se ponen lindos…' **James le dijo a Remus quien inmediatamente desvio la mirada de Teddy para sonrojarse.**

'No nos…' **Remus comenzó pero se trabo.** 'Eso no fue lo que paso…' **Dijo el chico con las mejillas sonrojadas. James asintió.**

'Como sea Lunático… ¿no estas cansado?' **Dijo Sirius.**

'Si no lo estas… podrías quedarte a solas con Teddy.' **James le dijo y Remus negó mientras que Teddy había sonreído con gran ilusión.** 'puesto a que sabes como persuadirlo para que nos diga como irnos…' **Remus lo miro horrorizado y negó.**

'Entonces… tendremos mas tiempo mañana.' **Dijo Sirius poniendose entre Teddy y Remus.** 'Porque falta mucho que decir…' **Miro a Teddy.** 'falta mucho por conocernos.' **Dijo sintiendo de nuevo cierto pánico pero al mismo tiempo emoción al repetirse que ese muchacho era de Remus. Se le venían todas las veces en las que todos ellos le dijeron a Remus que era el padre perfecto. Quinto sin duda fue el año que Remus tuvo tantos apodos como cicatrices…**

'Si, definitivamente tienes sueño…' **Teddy dijo entre risas. Sirius bufo y lo empujo. Los miro y su experiencia le decia que era una decisión unánime.** 'Quizá mañana te lo diga…' **Dijo mirando a Remus que solo miraba el suelo.** 'Descansa… ¿si?' **Remus se encogió en hombros y asintió corto.**

'hasta luego desastre…' **Sirius le dijo caminando hacia la salida. James y Remus no se hicieron esperar y lo siguieron.**

'¿Dónde quedo el gusarajo?' **James dijo en un tono burlon. Sirius lo miro y lo callo con un codazo. El Potter se colgó de él mientras seguían caminando.**

'Me gusto mucho verte…' **Teddy le dijo en un nuevo intento a su padre que solo cerro los ojos y suspiro pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Sabía que no debía de confiar en él. No era la primera vez que le ocultaba cosas importantes, sin olvidar que se la pasaba defendiendo al lobo… pero simplemente no podía. Algo le decía… sentía algo en él que lo obligaba a siempre cambiar de opinión.**

'Descansa Teddy…' **Remus le dijo con una clara voz de cansancio. No solo por haber corrido detrás de él. Sino por esa pelea interna que tenía con ese sujeto. Teddy lo miro y sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando su cabello azul. Remus sonrió de lado sintiendo algo mas dulce en el estomago. Definitivamente su orgullo perdía cada vez que veía esas reacciones del chico.**

'Disculpa de nuevo… no quiero que cre…' **Remus lo detuvo, si hablaba mas esa incomoda y desgastante pelea volveria.**

'Hablaremos de eso luego.' **Teddy asintió de inmediato, dispuesto a estar el mayor tiempo posible de él.** 'ahora ve y descansa… antes de que me arrepienta y te golpee como hace rato.' **Remus le señalo los cojines fuera de lugar y él lugar hecho un caos. A Teddy le causo ternura… a Remus también.**

'eso no fue un golpe…' **Dijo Teddy jugueton. Remus rió y asintió sabiendo que simplemente eso de los golpes no era lo suyo.** 'Pero fue lindo que lo intentaras.' **Remus arrugo la frente y bufo.**

'Aun puedo morderte.' **Y seguro luego se preguntaría porque no sentia vergüenza hacer ese tipo de comentarios con él. Por ahora se conformaba con escucharlo reír, era definitivamente mejor que escucharlo llorar. ¿Qué tan normal era eso? Lo había escuchado reír y llorar, llevaba menos de un mes despierto y por alguna razón se importaba de ese tipo de cosas. Se preocupaba de él.**

'Oye… ¿vas a salir o no?' **Sirius le pregunto desde la puerta.** 'No tenemos la capa genio, sera difícil …' **Remus asintió y le sonrió a Teddy.**

'Ire antes de que hagan algo estúpido.'

'Pues te estas tardando entonces…' **Teddy dijo entre risas. Remus también rió sabiendo que tenia razón. El chico se dio la media vuelta para caminar a sus amigos. Teddy lo miro y suspiro sintiendo que estaba mejor… Volvía a su mundo lleno de problemas pero al recordar esa velada…**

 _Seguro vale la pena._

 **Pensó al saber que había correteado con su padre y había reido con él y sus amigos. Había pasado todo un día con él y había sido divertido y emocionante.**

'Oye Teddy…' **El metamorfomago volteo de inmediato y abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió unos brazos envolverlo. Parpadeo procesando la información.**

'¿Qu…'

'Descansa ¿si?' **Le dijo su padre con una sonrisa.** 'Porque mañana conseguiré esa salida.' **Teddy sonrió poco a poco y rió. Ninguno de los dos noto las miradas nerviosas de pánico de James y Sirius (mas de Sirius).**

'No…' **Dijo Teddy entre risas.** 'Nunca…' **Remus lo miro alzando un ceja confiado.**

'Novato.' **Dijo con una voz extrañamente confiada. A Teddy le fascino pero no pudo mas que reír. Remus rió también avergonzándose de inmediato.**

'eres genial…' **Remus negó y antes de que su cuerpo le hiciera hacer otra cosa estúpida se fue con sus amigos, que lo tomaron de cada lado y con una absurda excusa lo sacaron de ahí.**

 **Teddy se quedo mirando la salida. Un extraño eco se había quedado en la sala común… Sentía la magia alrededor y las ganas de reír y acurrucarse a algo. Se sentía como un niño de nuevo, un niño con amigos nuevos… Tomo su celular y solo torno la boca deseando haber guardado ese momento en una foto porque… Se sentía bien… demasiado bien… Sonrió mirando un mensaje de Harry que había llegado minutos después de que llegara su padre… minutos después de que toda esa magia explotara. Y por unicornios, fénix y dragones… no se sentía solo.**

 _No lo estoy._

 **OOoOO**

'El amor es taaan complicado…' **Frank alzo una ceja y miro incrédulamente a Alice.**

'come tu cena.' **Frank le dijo fastidioso. ¬¬**

'Cierra la boca.' **Dijo la chica suspirando. Frank la miro de reojo cabizbaja. El hermano mayor suspiro largo…**

 _Voy arrepentirme de esto…_

'¿Qué te pasa eh?' **Dijo el chico en un tono despreocupado y casual. Alice lo miro de reojo y arrugo la frente extrañada.**

'que te importa.' **Dijo la chica y Frank refunfuño sabiendo que era esa la razón por la que nunca le preguntaba nada.**

'eso es lo que me gano por interesarme…' **Frank dijo molesto. Alice rodo los ojos.**

'es raro, eso es todo.' **Dijo Alice dándole un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.** '¿Por qué estas sentado aquí?' **Alice le dijo mirándolo de reojo. Frank levanto una ceja y dejo caer los hombros. Alice abrió la boca ofendida y se levanto golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.** '¡Estas espiándome!' **Frank la regaño con la mirada y la volvió a sentar.** 'él no es malo Frank.' **Frank rodo los ojos.**

'Solo quiero saber quien es ese chico. Todo esta tarde fue demasiado extraño.' **Le dijo de cerca, aun así Alice no quito su expresión molesta.** 'No solo con él, sino que también con ese Teddy.'

'¿Con ese Teddy?' **Alice bufo.** 'Tienes que estar bromeando…' **Dijo la chica negando con desaprobación.** 'Le diré a papá que estas molestando a Teddy… ¿Cómo puedes dudar de él Frank? Es Teddy!'

'disculpa, pero no lo parecía. Estoy seguro que algo esta mal.' **Frank le dijo seguro.** 'Y al parecer tú eres cierto iman para ellos así que…' **Alice abrió los ojos al escuchar a su hermano.** 'además, ese chico hizo trampa. Sustituyo a Teddy en el partido ¿de verdad no te parece extraño? ¿Por qué Teddy no querría jugar?'

'Bueno TomYJerry es bueno volando...' **Frank no podía creer la displicencia de su hermana ante un hecho que hasta ella admitía.** 'además Frank, ellos solo querían hacer una broma. ¿Qué no lo ves?' **Dijo Alice entre risas.** 'Nadie en el equipo se ha dado cuenta que no es Teddy.' **Dijo la chica riéndose. Frank alzo una ceja sin verle el punto. ¬¬** 'Dohh… es que tú no tienes sentido del humor…' **Dijo Alice mirandolo con fastidio.** 'Por eso no tienes novia.' **Dijo la chica dándole otro trago a su bebida.**

'Bueno y es por eso que tú solo le atraes a niños.' **Alice bufo y lo golpeo en el brazo.**

'déjame en paz.' **Dijo Alice sonrojada, Frank la miro burlón y supo que había dado en el blanco.**

'Esta bien Lizzy, James al menos es inteligente…'

'¡James es un odioso, no se porque dices eso!' **Dijo Alice sonrojada y molesta.** 'Yo nunca nunca de los nunca saldría con él.'

'Seguro Alice…' **Frank dijo solo para molestarla.** 'Te veo en un par de años…' **La chica de pelo lila apretó los labios.** 'Si mas no recuerdo a ti te gustaba el Señor Pott…'

'¡Shhhh!' **Alice lo callo avergonzada. Frank alzo una ceja y la chica lo miro molesta.** 'De acuerdo tú ganas… solo dejemos ese tema.'

'Deja de sufrir por amor entonces…' ¬¬

'eres un tonto… no me referia a eso cuando lo dije… no me refería a James…' **Alice le dijo aun acalorada por la discusión. La verdad es que se sintió avergonzada por estar imaginando como se vería James en unos años…**

'¡Alice!' **La chica saltó de la impresión y Frank rió de nuevo al ver que era precisamente James Sirius quien llegó.**

'Largo de aquí…' **Le dijo Alice de inmediato sin querer mirarlo. James Sirius alzo una ceja sin entender.**

'Tranquilo James, solo esta en unos de esos días…' **Alice le dio un puñetazo a su hermano.** 'O quizá llego al punto de tener que admitir algo que no le gusta pero es inevit…'

'¡Cierra la boca Frank!' **Alice le dijo con una voz de troll. James Sirius rió, creyendo que Alice simplemente era genial.**

'Mira, le agradas incluso cuando haces la voz de macho.' **Alice le volvió a golpear sonrojada.**

'Le diré a mamá que me estas molestando.' **Frank rió.**

'Mamá los shipea…' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros. James Sirius lo escucho y dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Alice abrió y cerró la boca y negó.** 'Y creo que yo empiezo hacerlo…' **Le dijo al niño que solo asintió emocionado.**

'¿¡Qué demonios quieres Potter!?' **Alice le dijo enseguida para que desapareciera de una buena vez. James la miro coqueto, faltaban razones para explicarlo.** 'Anda… habla!' **Lo apresuro.**

'Bueno, hay muchas razones por las que estoy aquí… pero la principal es que quería verte de nuevo.' **Alice rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'Yo me largo de aquí.' **Alice se levanto molesta, cuando Frank rió.**

'No, espera hay algo serio.' **Dijo el chico siguiéndola. Alice no se detuvo porque conocía lo suficiente a James para saber que podía inventar buenas excusas para conseguir lo que quería.** 'de verdad Alice…'

'Seguro Potter.' **Dijo la chica caminando sin detenerse.**

'Es Lorcan.' **Dijo James poniendose delante de ella para detenerla. Alice lo miro e inmediatamente pensó en Dominique.**

'¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene Lorcan?' **Dijo la chica preocupada. James arrugo la frente al escuchar el tono preocupado.** 'Oh vamos Potter! él es mi amigo tambien.' **Dijo la chica.** 'Además se algo…' **Dijo pensando en la prima del chico.**

'¿Qué?' **pregunto demandante.** 'Tienes que decírmelo porque yo soy su socio.' **Alice alzo una ceja extrañada.** 'Una larga historia linda.' 

'bueno pues es lo mismo… una larga historia bicho.' **Dijo la chica despeinándolo. James rió y la siguió.** 'Deja de seguirme James…'

'¿No vas a ir a ver a Lorcan?' **Alice lo miro negó.** 'Esta en la enfermería, yo pensé que quizá…' **La chica se detuvo e hizo un sibolo de stop con sus manos.**

'No.' **Le dijo directa.** 'ni creas que no se lo que tratas de hacer…' **Le dijo señalando su travieso rostro y notando esas pequitas en sus mejillas. La chica trago saliva y quito la mirada de él.**

'Somos amigos, Alice.' **Le recordó el pequeño.**

'No. Eramos amigos…' **Le corrigió la chica.** 'hasta que empezaste a comportarte como un cretino y comenzaste acosarme y a celarme y…' **Recordó esa nalgada que le había dado.** 'Eres solo un niño tonto.'

'No soy un niño.' **Dijo James subiendo un par de escalones para estar a su altura.** '¿Qué tiene de malo saber lo que quiero?' **Dijo el pequeño abriendo los brazos.**

'Yo te diré lo que tiene de malo…' **Dijo la chica subiendo los mismos escalones para mostrarle la diferencia de estatura.** 'es agobiante y cansado.' **Dijo la chica mirandolo hacía abajo.** 'Sobre todo cuando no entiendes que simplemente no quiero.' **Dijo la chica cruelmente.** 'No me gustas James. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni en cien mil años. Te agradecería de verdad que me dejaras de acosar y obsequiar cosas… es extraño y vergonzoso.' **Dijo la chica mirando a su alrededor.**

'¿Vergonzoso?' **James dijo tocando su pecho ofendido. Alice asintió cruzándose de brazos.** 'Sabes, si no fueras tan bonita definitivamente no te hubiera perdonado eso. Pero venga, aprovecha que me gustas…' **Alice rodo los ojos y camino a la enfermería.**

'¿Qué es lo que le paso a Lorcan?' **Dijo sabiendo que James iba detrás de ella.**

'digamos que hubo una falta de comunicación…' **Alice arrugo la frente y lo miro.**

'¿Ahora eres propio y guardas información? Dilo de una buena vez. Se que te mueres por presumirlo.' **James sonrió travieso y camino un poco mas rápido para estar junto a la chica.**

'Vi al calamar gigante…' **Alice sonrió abriendo los ojos impresionada.** 'Sí… tengo una selfie con él.'

'vuelve a Lorcan.' **Dijo la chica resistiéndose a preguntarle mas del calamaar.**

'Te la enseño luego si quieres… la verdad es que la tome con el celular de Teddy.'

'Lorcan…' **Le recordó Alice. James asintió sin molestarse.**

'No puede entrar al agua.' **Alice se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza como si no hubiera entendido.** 'algo con su piel y temperatura… al menos eso fue lo que entendí mientras lo llevamos a la enfermería.'

'No entiendo… ¿Cómo se baña entonces?' **Alice pregunto y James sonrió señalándola.**

'¿Cierto? Es la misma pregunta que yo me hice.' **Alice lo miro y bufo entre risas empujándolo juguetonamente.** 'pero tiene que ver con que este muy fría.' **Dijo el chico y Alice asintió.**

'Sí… ¿recuerdas esa vez que Dominique planeo arrojarle agua caliente a Lysander?' **James alzó una ceja sin saber de lo que hablaba.** 'El agua le cayo a Lorcan…'

'¿Qué hizo que?' **Dijo James .**

'No se te ocurra…' **Le advirtió Alice antes de regresar al tema principal.** 'Y Lorcan parecía estar muy tranquilo. Incluso… feliz.' **Dijo la chica extrañada.** 'Por eso se la pasa cobijado todo el tiempo.' **Dijo volviendo a caminar. James asintió siguiéndola.** 'James, ¿Quién mas estaba ahí?' **James rió y saltó divertido. Alice rió.**

'pues… los de siempre.' **Dijo el chico caminando de espaldas frente a ella.**

'Espero que te caigas.' **Dijo la chica empujándolo del hombro, James rió quitando su mano de su hombro.** '¿Estaba TomYJerry?' **James se detuvo mirándola apática. Alice rió.**

'¿Por qué quieres saberlo?' **Dijo el chico volviendo a caminar normal, su voz sonaba molesta y su trompita lo delataba.** 'Es un tonto Alice…'

'Solo contesta. No pedí tu opinión…' **James la miro y suspiro asintiendo. Alice asintió sonriendo de lado.** 'entonces también estaba Wally.'

'Peter también estaba…' **Dijo James trayendo a alguien que para él valia la pena.** 'Sí todos…' **Dijo el chico dejando el tema de Alice y ese chico que no le agradaba.** 'Hasta Lunático.'

'¿Quién?' **Dijo Alice, James la miro extrañado.**

'¿No saabes quien es Lunático?' **Pregunto el niño con voz maliciosa. Alice alzo una ceja y negó.** '¿Nooooo?' **Dijo el chico fingiendo sorpresa.**

'Deja de ser tonto y dimelo.'

'Pero si es taaaaaaaaaaaaan cercano para Teddy.' **Alice arrugo la frente y pensó en las palabras de su hermano.** 'Créeme lo es.' **Dijo el chico recordando que casi lo deja regañarlo.**

'¿Es amigo de TomYJerry?' **pregunto la chica. James la miro y sonrió de lado malicioso.** '¿Qué?' **La chica pregunto sin entender su gesto.**

'¿Quieres que te lo diga?' **Dijo el chico deteniéndose. Alice asintió.**

'Se supone que tienes que decírmelo.'

'¿Por qué? Tú y yo no somos ni amigos.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros. Alice bufo y entendió a donde iba.**

'Por favor James… dejate de juegos, quedamos que íbamos a ayudar a Lorcan.'

'Esto no tiene que ver con Lorcan.' **Dijo el chico inteligente.**

'Por supuesto, estaba ahí cuando paso lo de Lorcan.' **Alice le contesto alzando ambas cejas. James rió divertido, la chica era astuta.** 'Frank no deja de insistir que ellos son raros, necesito pruebas para mostrarle que no es cierto. No puedo dejar que me gane de nuevo…'

'¿De nuevo?' **James alzo una ceja y cuando Alice lo miro se sonrojo para sacudir la cabeza y negar desesperadamente.**

'¡No me equivoque! Yo… no! ¡No!' **Dijo estresada, James inclino la cabeza sin entender.** 'Solo dimelo, Potter.' **Dijo agresiva.**

'No.' **Dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Alice lo miro y trono la boca.** 'O si. Sí te lo dire.' **Le dijo y Alice solo alzo una ceja confundida.** 'Te dire todo lo que se de Lunático y sus amigos.' **Dijo el pequeño.** 'Incluyendo al zopenco ese…' **Alice supuso que se refería a TomYJerry.** 'porque yo lo sé todo de ellos.' **Dijo guiñado su ojo.** 'Lunático tiene un secreto… por eso Teddy no entraba mucho a clases las semanas pasadas. Por eso corría y desaparecía, tenía que asegurarse que todo estaba bien.'

'¿De que hablas?' **Dijo Alice curiosa. No sabía eso de Teddy pero ahora que lo decía, tenía mucho sentido.**

'Por eso el zopenco ese tomo su lugar en el equipo de Quidditch, Teddy esta demasiado ocupado como para entrenar…' **Alice parpadeo sin poder creer que su hermano tenía razón.**

 _Claro, nunca lo admitiré en su cara._

'Espera James…' **Alice lo alcanzo y se agacho para estar a su altura.** '¿De que hablas? ¿Qué paso? ¿Quiénes son ellos?' **James sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a la chica tan interesada y curiosa. Al final parecía que había cometido su cumplido.** 'Dimelo…'

'sabes que no puedo negarte nada…' **Dijo James y aunque eso la hizo sentir incomoda, supuso que de algo serviría todo este drama de James.** 'peroooooo… no lo hare.' **Dijo cruzándose de brazos, Alice arrugo la frente sin entender.**

'¿De que hablas? Solo dimelo.'

'¿Quieres que te lo diga?' **Alice lo miro cansada. ¬¬**

'¿No me escuchaste hace rato? No te lo hubiera pedido sino quisiera saberlo…'

'Te lo digo con una condición.' **James había esperado este momento desde que Alice pregunto por quien era Lunático.**

'Ahyy por favor. ¿quieres dejarte de juegos? Esto es importante James.' **El chico negó.**

'¿Sin juegos que sería la vida?' **Alice resoplo con fastidio y se cruzo de brazos.** 'Anda preciosa, pregunta…'

'¿Cuál es la condición?' **La chica dijo entre dientes.**

'Un beso.' **Alice bufo, resoplo y casi vomito.**

'Nunca.' **Le dijo levantándose y mirandolo por debajo del hombro. James no espero esa reaccion y admitia que estaba algo dolido por ella pero aguanto al final. Porque estaba seguro que era él al final quien iba a ganar.** 'Ni aunque estuviera demente.'

'Entonces no hay información.' **Dijo James algo molesto.** '¡Y era increible!'

'Bien, no me importa. Nada puede ser tan increible como para preferir besarte, mocoso precoz.' **Dijo barriéndolo con la mirada. James abrió la boca ofendido.**

'Pues esto es sumamente increible, tan increible que solo nosotros lo sabemos.'

'Seguramente lo sabes porque no tuvieron mas remedio que decirte. No porque quisieran hacerlo.' **Alice le contesto aun molesta.** 'Nadie quisiera tenerte envuelto en un asunto tn importante.'

'Te equivocas.' **Dijo James enseguida.** 'Yo he ayudado.' **Dijo parándose de puntitas.** 'Si ellos siguen con vida es porque yo lo ayude a entrar a la escuela.'

'¿No son de aquí?' **Pregunto Alice impresionada.** '¿Quién demonios son…?'

'Quiero mi beso.' **James le recalco. Alice lo miro, apreto los labios y se repitió que no necesitaba saberlo. Aun a pesar que fuera una mentira y la curiosidad le removiera los huesos.**

'Se lo preguntare a Teddy!'

'¿Por qué crees que él te lo diría?' **James bufo. Alice le saco una lengua.**

'Deja de hacerte la difícil…'

'alejate de mi mocoso…' **Alice le dijo molesta** 'No eres mas que un niño infantil e inmaduro. Nunca me fijaría en ti. NUNCAAA.' **James arrugo la frente molesto.**

'¡Bien!'

'¡Bien!'

'¡Bien!'

'¡Bien!'

'¡No necesitas ir con Lorcan! Oficialmente estas fuera de esto.' **James le grito.**

'¿Quién eres tú para decidirlo? Lorcan es mi amigo!' **Alice le grito de vuelta.**

'¡Es mi socio!'

'¡me importa muy poco, Potter!' **Dijo la chica de cabello lila.** '¡Mírame!' **La chica camino hacía la enfermería y James boquiabierto la jalo de la túnica para detenerla.** '¡James! Dejame en paz ¿Qué es lo que haces?'

'Lo que un mocoso infantil hace…' **La empujo y Alice lo empujo de vuelta.**

'Eres un odioso.'

'Y tú una malagradecida.'

'¿Disculpa?'

'No te disculpo!'

'¡No te pedí disculpas!' **Le grito molesta.**

 **Y así durante todo el camino estuvieron discutiendo. Los mismos cuadros que habían visto a Dominique y a Peter corretear y reír, ahora se tapaban los oídos al escuchar al par de adolescentes subir y gritonearse en las escaleras. Las armaduras que habían visto los besos furtivos de la pelirroja y el merodeador ahora eran testigos de empujones entre ambos Gryffindor. Sin duda una acción caotica que había terminado en el momento en el que llegaron a la cama de Lorcan.**

'Largo.' **Lysander les dijo a los dos.** 'Ni crean que voy a dejar que se le acerquen a mi hermano con su caos y desastre. Esta lo suficiente delicado para soportarlos.'

'escucha, Scamander. Tarde 20 minutos en llegar hasta aca. No me ire sin verlo…' **Alice dio un pisotón en el suelo de la enfermería.**

'No lo hagas. No la dejes.' **James Sirius le dijo empujándola.** 'Ella no merece verlo.'

'¡Cierra la boca James!'

'¡Sabes como hacerlo!' **James le dijo alzando ambas cejas.**

'¡Eres un asco!' **Lysander arrugo la frente, molesto.**

'¡Largo los dos!' **El gemelo les gritoneo. Ambos lo miraron molestos y en cuanto iban a gritarle de vuelta Madame Pomfrey apareció.**

'¿Qué rayos creen que esto? Un campo de Quidditch? Potter y Señorita Longbottom.'

'Solo Alice…' **James dijo entre dientes.** 'No empuja como señorita…'

'voy a empujarte de las escaleras…'

'Ustedes dos ¿no entiendes cierto? Fuera de mi enfermería.' **Les señalo la salida.**

'Solo quiero saber como esta mi amigo.' **Dijo señalando la cama de Lorcan.**

'Sí, bueno creo que tendrá que quedarse con el suspenso hasta mañana.' **James aplaudió triunfante. Alice lo miro apático.** 'ahora fuera.'

'Pero…'

'Dijo que fuera.' **Lysander contesto y Alice solo trono la boca para darse la media vuelta y salir. que Lysander hubiera sido quien la corriera no había ayudado en nada para su enojo.**

'Scamander… creo que es hora en la que usted tambien tenga que irse a su dormitorio.' **Lysander negó mirándola sorprendido.** 'Él… no hay otro lugar en el que este mejor.' **Dijo mirando su enfermería.** 'En cuanto ninguno de ellos se aparezcan' **Miro a James que caminaba a la salida tambien.** 'además… ya sabe que el chico esta acostumbrado a este tipo de ambientes.' **Alice se detuvo y lo escucho. Lysander no to el movimiento de la chica y asintió de inmediato para irse, antes de que la Sanadora se le ocurriera decir algo mas.**

'Buenas noches.' **Dijo cordialmente para cruzar a Alice y llegar a la salida. Alice se despidió de la sanadora y rápido salio detrás de Lysander. Por alguna razón sentia que todo esto… lo que James hbí mecionado, la actitud extraña de Dominique y Lorcan tenían que ver en una completa situación, sospechosa.**

'Scamander…' **James alzo una ceja extrañado cuando su Alice salio detrás del rubio.**

 _¿Ahora que quiere con él?_

'No es de tu incumbencia, Longbottom.' **Lysander le dijo.** 'Mantente lejos. Ahí con el niño Potter…'

'¡Yo no soy un niño!' **Lysander lo miro y rodo los ojos.**

'estamos los dos de acuerdo que están pasando cosas extrañas aquí ¿cierto?' **Alice lo detuvo del antebrazo y Lysander solo alzo una ceja.**

'¿Te refieres a lo de tu amiguita?' **No le faltaron ganas para contárselo.** 'Te lo diría pero… prometí no hacerlo. Quizá ella te lo pueda decir en persona, después de todo son amigas ¿cierto?' **Alice arrugo la frente mirandolo desconfiada.** 'quizá le puedas preguntar a cualquier otro de su familia. Los Weasley son tan unidos.' **El sarcasmo recorría cada palabra que él decia.** 'que seguro hasta él lo sabe.' **Alice miro de reojo a James.**

'¿Y que tiene que ver eso con tu hermano?' **Lysander se detuvo y suspiro largo.**

'Nada.' **Dijo el chico tratando de guardar la calma.**

'No es lo que yo sé…' **Dijo la chica haciendo que el gemelo tronara la boca en un afán por terminar ese tema que le había dado un dolor de cabeza por casi todo el día.**

'Tú no sabes nada.' **Lysander uso un tono amenazante.**

'Oye…' **James se metió en la discusión poniéndose delante de la chica.** 'cuidado de cómo le hablas.'

'Por tú amiguita.' **Lysander le hablo a Alice mirándola a los ojos.** 'mas te vale no saber nada.' **Dijo el chico con su dedo índice en el aire.**

'¿esa es una amenaza? ¿Para quién exactamente Lysander?'

'No para ti en definitiva.' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole cordialmente.** 'sería horrible que todo ardiera por su indiscreción.' **Lysander le dijo con un rostro inocente.**

'¿Ardiera?' **Lysander sonrió complacido de que entendiera la indirecta.**

'pregúntaselo, seguro que ella te lo explicara…' **Dijo el chico con una sonrisa amable.** 'Ahora, tengo que irme. Buenas noches Longbottom.' **Alice lo miro alejarse, no tenía caso seguir insistiendo. Lysander era tan bueno con esa mascara de cortesía que era absurdo tratar de quitarla.**

'que idiota ¿cierto?' **James le dijo mientras también miraba a Lysander irse.** 'Y pensar que es hermano de Lorcan…' **Dijo el chico volteando de nuevo a la enfermería que ya estaba cerrada.** 'Por cierto… es algo tonto que cierren la enfermería.' **La verdad es que Alice seguía pensando en todas esas palabras de Lysander, trataba de hacer una conexión con esa tarde en la que vio a su amiga malherida y a Lorcan perdido y deprimente. No estaba segura y lo ponía en un segundo plano pero…**

 _¿y si todo esto está relacionado con lo que Frank estuvo balbuceando en la cena? La actitud extraña de Ted…_

'…porque al final pues solo imagínate si alguien esta malherido a media noche…' **Alice miro a James y rodo los ojos sabiendo que no le diría nada sin antes cumplir esa tonta petición del beso.**

 _¿Qué tan malo sería besarlo? No… olvídalo. Aparte, esa no es forma de besar a alguien… yo lo besaría si no hubiera sido tan grose… ¿Qué demonios estas pensando Alice Longbottom? No, ya concéntrate. Puedes intentar preguntarle a Dom… olvídalo. No te dirá nada, fue suficiente lo que dijo Lysander para saber que no te dirá nada… ¡Ya se! Puedo preguntárselo a Teddy! Él me dirá todo y de paso molestare al mocoso precoz. ¡Sí! es una grandiosa idea, también así Frank dejara sus paranoias y ahora si… todo tendrá sentido y podremos ayudar a Dominique._

'…prefiero así mejor. Si la enfermería hubiera estado cerrada, hubieran llevado a Lunático a ella y así no hubiéramos podido conocer a Lorcan y a Eddy…' **Alice miro de reojo a James cuando escucho de nuevo que menciono a Lunático, no hizo ningún movimiento que la delatara porque conocía a James...**

 _Es tan presumido que ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que hace… ¿Quién es Eddy?_

'aunque bueno también conocimos al Grinch. Pero estuvo bien porque ahora podemos defenderlo de él, es como una aventura.' **Dijo James entre risas, Alice sonrió de lado tiernamente.** 'Nosotros lo cuidamos mientras él cuida a Lunático…'

 _Pero que paciencia tiene Lorcan._

'…aunque bueno, la verdad es que estos días han sido cansados, con eso de que ahora también tenemos que cuidar a Peter, porque Domitonta le hace la vida imposible.' **Alice levanto una ceja y lo miro, el chico estaba rascando una mancha que estaba cerca de su escudo de Gryffindor.** 'Solo nos quita tiempo…' **Dijo con apatía.** 'Lorcan también tuvo que ayudarla porque estaba toda mareada y…' **El chico se detuvo cuando levanto la mirada y vio a Alice muy atenta a su platica.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo Alice tratando de que volviera hablar. Levanto la mirada y saco su celular tratando de que pensara que no lo estaba escuchando.**

'Nada.' **Dijo James muy astuto dejando caer los hombros.**

'Bien.' **Dijo Alice checando al azar su celular. James la miro y suspiro con una sonrisa.**

'Ya vendrás a pedirme información…' **Alice rodo los ojos y negó.** 'ya me darás mi beso.'

'Eres un asco James… eso nunca va a pasar.' **Dijo la chica con fastidio.** 'No necesito que tú me lo digas.' **Guardo el celular no tenía que fingri ya nada.** 'si es que no lo sueltas así por nomas como hace rato. Eres tan distraído que tú solito te delatas.' **James arrugo la frente y apreto los labios.** 'Así que bueno, seguramente tú me lo terminaras diciendo solo para presumir.' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros. Miro su reloj y suspiro.** 'me voy.' **Dijo la chica para irse.**

'¿Aun ves al tonto de Ravenclaw?' **Dijo James siguiéndola. Alice recordó a Gary y se regaño a si misma.**

 _Puedo intentar cnvencerlo de que me diga algo._

'Eso no te importa James…' **Dijo la chica.** 'Pero si tanto te interesa, saldremos este fin de semana.' **James se detuvo y negó molesto pero la chica no se detuvo así que tuvo que ir alcanzarla.**

'No. No puedes salir con él.' **Dijo el chico molesto.** 'Es un tonto Alice. Tú eres brillante, graciosa y tengo que admitir que eres sexy cuando te enoj…'

'Ya basta James.' **Alice le dijo mirando a su alrededor.**

'No salgas con él. ¿Para que pierdes el tiempo?' **Dijo el de primero. Alice rodo los ojos y camino sin contestarle.** 'puedes mejor salir conmigo.'

'Eres de primero.' **Dijo la chica inconscientemente. James sonrió y corrió delante de ella.**

'¿y si no lo fuera? ¿Saldrias conmigo?' **Alice apreto los labios y se sonrojo.**

'¡no!' **Dijo dando un pisotón. James arrugo la frente molesto.** 'Ahora largo…'

'No entiendo…' **Dijo el chico siguiéndola aun. S i volvía a preguntar tenía una buen excusa. Él también dormía en la misma torre.** 'no sé que es lo que me falta para que te fijes en mi…' **Dijo el chico para si mismo.**

'James… no hagamos esto. Simplemente eres tú.' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros.** 'No puedo salir con un niño de once años…' **Dijo la chica en voz baja asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor.** 'Es raro y vergonzoso.'

'¡Voy a cumplir doce muy pronto!' **Dijo el chico.**

'no es eso…' **Dijo la chica mintiendo.** 'Eres como mi hermano.' **Dijo mirandolo con cierto asco.** 'Solo imaginate que Lily te estuviera diciendo todo eso que me dices.' **James hizo una cara de asco.** 'Exacto.' **Dijo la chica asintiendo entre risas.** 'Es asqueroso y extraño. Te aseguro que le has de gustar a alguien en tu año y estas tan distraído con esto que nisiquiera te has dado cuenta…' **Dijo la chica tratando de la mejor manera terminar con el acoso del Potter.** '¿Por qué no lo intentas con alguna de ellas? Seguro debe de haber una niña igual de precoz que tú…' **James parecía pensar en la idea.**

'¿Pero no te vs a poner celosa?' **Alice estuvo a punto de gritonearle pero recordó que lo que quería era terminar con eso.**

'Intentare no hacerlo.' **Dijo la chica seca, sin creer en lo que pensaba James.**

'no lo sé… no me gustan las niñas de mi edad… son demasiado lloronas.' **Dijo el chico junto a ella.** 'contigo puedo platicar de cosas interesantes…' **Dijo mirándola con brillo en la mirada.** 'y de verdad eres 1000 veces mas bonitas que todas ellas juntas.' **Dijo entre risas. Alice sonrió poniendo un mecho detrás de su oreja.**

 _Eso fue lindo._

'oye…' **Alice lo miro poniendo una mano en su hombro.** 'Puedes presumirles a los demás que somos amigos. Pero ¿que te parece si intentas lo que te digo? Solo inténtalo.' **Dijo casi rogando.** 'si no funciona…' **James la miro esperanzador.** 'Ya veremos que hacemos.' **Dijo la chica en un suspiro problemático.** '¿hecho?' **Le estiro la mano. James la miro y después a la chica algo inseguro.**

'No vas a enamorarte de nadie ¿verdad?' **Alice lo miro con fastidio.** '¡vamos esto es riesgoso!'

'Eres un maldito Gryffindor, puedes dejarte de esas cosas. ¡Solo aprieta mi mano!' **Le grito harta. James la miro y rió divertido. Alice lo escucho y notó lo paranoica que se estaba escuchando últimamente, no pudo evitar reírse. Ambos chicos tuvieron que sentarse en las escaleras para reír cómodamente.**

'¿Cómo se supone que encuentre a alguien igual de divertida?' **James le dijo cansado de reír mientras se recargaba en ella. Alice lo miro de reojo y dejo caer los hombros.**

'No sabes nada Tornado…' **Dijo despeinándolo. James la miro y sintió de nuevo ese revoloteo en su estomago y suspiro largo. Como le gustaba esa chica, desde el verano pasado cuando la vio llegar con el cabello lila. Era su sueño hecho realidad y no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta verla entrar a su casa diciéndole a su mamá que era parte de aventurarse en la vida. No pudo evitarle decírselo a cada momento, porque era inevitable, porque siempre habían sido amigos, porque así era él… intrépido y atrevido. Pero esa chica… la única chica que no le parecía aburrida o llorona o un molestia… no lo quería cerca. No lo veía como él a ella. La edad le parecia una tontería… ellos siempre había sido amigos antes de que entrara a Hogwarts… simplemente…**

" _Tienes que darle la oportunidad que lo vea…"_

 **Odiaba a ese chico… ese "amigo" de Ted. Y su orgullo le decía que no lo escuchara, porque en primer lugar él solo ayudo a que su Alice se alejara mas para comenzar a seguirlo a él. En segundo se llamaba igual que él y en tercero… era un completo desconocido que se tomaba la libertad de darle consejos como si lo conociera o fuera algo de él… eso lo fastidiaba en definitiva, la forma en la que los decía como si tuviera razón. Como si lo conociera…**

 **Miro de nuevo a Alice y trago saliva sintiendo calor en su estomago. No podía creerlo…**

" _Si dejas que ella se de cuenta ahora te costara menos trabajo… te lo prometo."_

'De acuerdo…' **Dijo con fastidio odiando un poquito mas a James Potter alias "TomYJerry". Alice sonrió emocionada, por la idea de no ser acosada mas por el niño de primero. Estiro su mano para que la estrechara y James titubeo pero finalmente la estrecho.**

'AAAHHHH! No puedo creerlo!' **Alice celebro emocionada.** 'Lo prometiste, ahora vas a cumplirlo!' **Dijo de nuevo y James solo resoplo fastidiado.** '¡Soy libre!' **Dijo abrazándolo emocionada.** '¡No volveré a preocuparme por ningún tipo de explosión con mi nombre en el cielo, o un enorme ramo de flores o esos diálogos incómodos!' **James abrió los ojos y se sonrojo cuando escucho la risa de Alice hacerle cosquillas en la garganta y pudo detectar su perfume de sandia.** 'gracias James…' **James estaba aun atontado por el perfume de la chica.** 'ahora… ¿puedes decirme quien es Lunático?' **Lo miro a los ojos y James solo la miro para con la frente arrugada decirle…**

'¡No!' **Alice resoplo pero James solo se levanto y camino a la puerta de la sala común.**

'oh vamos James, se supone que somos amigos.' **Dijo la chica siguiéndolo. James la miro y le volteo la cara de una forma caprichuda.** 'anda… y te doy una rana de chocolate.' **James la escucho y se cruzo los brazos sin voltear a verla.**

 _No. No lo diré. No por un rana de chocolate…_

'No soy un niño…' **Dijo en una voz seria mientras entraba a la sala común. Alice rió y le pico las costillas haciendo que el niño se revoloteara y la mirara con los labios apretados y las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza.**

'Mírate, por supuesto que sí.' **Alice rió señalando su cara.** 'Bueno serán dos ranas de chocolate relleno.'

'Olvidalo…' **James le dijo molesto subiendo las escaleras.** 'No te lo dire por ranas de chocolate…' **Murmuro.**

'¿Perdon que dijiste?' **Dijo Alice siguiéndolo. James trago saliva negó deteniéndose para mirarla.**

'Que no te lo diré.' **Dijo el chico en definitivo. Alice levanto las manos mostrando que se rendía. Bufo, rodo los ojos y mejor bajo las escaleras.** 'No te lo voy a decir…'

'Ya te escuche…' **Alice le dijo sin voltear a verlo. James la miro y entristeció su rostro.** 'no me lo dirás…' **Suspiro pero negó para volver a tener ese rostro firme y seguro.**

 _No. No_ _hasta que me des mi beso._

 **OOoOO**

'No tenemos que ir al desayuno todos…' **Remus les dijo a los tres chicos que caminaban a sus lados. A su izquierda James y Teddy, que hoy lucia un cabello rizado y color azul rey, la piel blanca amarillenta y los ojos caoba, con una nariz algo chata y las mejillas llena de pecas. Estaban hablando de cómo el Quidditch había mejorado o empeorado con el pasar de los tiempos. Parecía que James iba ganando y Remus no se preguntaba como, simplemente James podía ganar cualquier discusión… era un tipo don en él. Al otro lado Sirius, escuchando la mayoría de la platica (toda la platica) e incluso haciendo comentarios sin un lado aparentemente preferente. Remus lo miro sabiendo que esa idea de "No queremos excluirte" era una verdadera tontería porque aun a pesar de estar a su lado se la pasaba practicamente manoteando en su camino para que los otros dos los escucharan.**

 **Y es que honestamente no pensó que el metamorfomago fuera ir por ellos en la mañana. Le pareció no solo a él extraño… James opino lo mismo mientras se cambiaban y Sirius bromeo acerca de eso en el camino… Teddy no parecía precisamente el chico al que le gustaran las mañanas. Y por lo que ayer habían platicado estaba demasiado cansado. Él comúnmente se queda dormido cuando esta muy cansado… pero Teddy parecía hacer exactamente lo opuesto a lo que una persona hace. No sabia si eso le agradaba o solo llamaba su atención… pero en definitiva no le desagradaba. Aunque lo que si le disgustaba un poco es no saber absolutamente nada de…**

'Oigan Peter no llego anoche…' **Remus dijo pero una risa estruendosa de Sirius callo su comentario. Teddy y James lo siguieron y él solo suspiro.** '…¿Qué tal si él ya esta allá?' **Dijo pero que James volviera a imitar a uno de sus compañeros de equipo de Quidditch solo provoco que todos rieran de nuevo.** 'Solo puede haber un Ted por el momento. ¿Recuerd…?'

'Solo espero que sirvan Pudin hoy…' **Dijeron Sirius y Teddy al mismo tiempo y de nuevo eso pareció la excusa suficiente para volver a reír. Remus no lo entendia pero seguramente se había despertado de un modo gruñón y amargado para que le comenzara a molestar todas esas risitas.**

 _O quiza solo te da celos de que no se ría contigo…_

 **El licántropo abrió los ojos al escuchar sus pensamientos y negó algo asustado. ¿Por qué debería de darle celos de James y Sirius? No. Ellos eran sus amigos. Ni siquiera le habían dado celos cuando Dorcas lo había terminado porque Sirius era "algo parecido a lo que buscaba". No. Ni una sola vez había tenido celos de ellos… Entonces volvió a escucharlos… reír y miro de reojo como Teddy se recargaba en James y le sonreía haciendo su cabello mas turquesa…**

'Oigan.' **Remus hablo lo suficientemente fuerte y serio para que los tres se detuvieran y lo miraran.** '¿Qué demonios están haciendo?' **Dijo señalando a James y a Teddy. Sirius lo miro y alzo una ceja.** 'déjenme recordarles un minúsculo pero sin duda importante detalle; no podemos ser descubiertos.' **Les dijo a los tres.** 'Pero tal parece que ustedes tres lo olvidaron y comenzaron a jugar al a ver quien "ríe mas fuerte."'

'Mierda, Lunático…' **Sirius dijo tronando la boca.** 'Siempre tienes las mejores ideas…' **Dijo mirando a los otros dos que rieron. ¬¬**

'aléjate de ahí antes de que te muerda…' **James le dijo entre risas y jalando a Sirius.** 'no ha desayunado y… bueno Teddy tienes que saber que cuando Remus no come es una bestia.'

'Por doble.' **Dijo Sirius haciendo un ademan con su mano. Teddy asintió entendiendo.** 'Tiene horarios definidos. No se que tan raro suene eso pero…'

'¡Oigan! Estoy aquí.' **Dijo Remus señalándose.** 'No tienen que hablar como si no estuviera aquí…'

'La costumbre supongo…' **Teddy les dijo a los otros dos recordándoles del todo el tiempo que estuvo durmiendo.** 'Bueno tranquilo, ya casi llegamos al Gran comedor y…'

'No podemos entrar todos.' **Remus le recordó.** 'Si alguien nos ve…' **Teddy los miro y asintió mirando como todos traian la plaquita de Premio Anual.** 'Además… ¿Dónde esta Peter?' **Teddy asintió dandose cuenta que Peter no había estado en la casa de los gritos, ni anoche en la sala común.**

'bueno… la última vez que lo vi, estaba con ustedes.' **Dijo Teddy mirando a James y a Sirius. James asintió y suspiro.**

'Si, bueno… no quería estar con nosotros aparentemente.' **Teddy se sintió terrible notando la aparente decepcion en la voz de James.** 'Pero creí que estaba en la casa de los gritos. Creí que volvería y…' **Remus lo miro y suspiro.**

'Mierda Peter.' **Sirius dijo adivinando lo que pasaría ahora.** '¿No les parece que ya lo esta disfrutando de mas? Estoy algo harto de hacerla de niñera.'

'Bienvenido a mi mundo.' **Dijo Teddy suspirando, Sirius levanto la ceja.** 'Soy el niñero oficial de James, Fred, Louis, Lucy, Dom, Molly, Rox, Hugo, Rose, Al y Li…'

'¡WOah! ¿Quién mierda tuvo tantos niños?' **Sirius dijo con horror.** 'Dime que no soy yo.' **Dijo algo angustiado. Teddy lo miro y negó regresándole a Sirius la tranquilidad. Remus rió por primera vez.**

'Perdiste una gran oportunidad de burlarte de él.' **Dijo el licántropo cruzando los brazos mirando a Sirius que solo lo miro con fastidio para después sonreírle.** 'No vengas a recargarte…' **Sirius rió y siguió caminando a él para recargarsele.** 'No Siri…'

'No puedes llamarme Sirius. Es "Wally"…' **Remus rió al escuchar ese sobre nombre.**

'Eso es ridículo, ¿lo saben?' **Dijo el chico entre risas. Teddy lo escucho y vacilo dándole la razón.**

'Estaba bajo presión. Lo siento.' **Dijo Teddy algo apenado.**

'Como sea… alejate de mi.' **Dijo Remus empujándolo. Sirius rió y lo dejo temporalmente en paz.** 'Ahora… tenemos que decidir quien va a entrar…' **Dijo Remus señalando la puerta.** 'No podemos entrar los cuatro.' **Dijo el chico golpeando la plaquita que tenía James.** 'Cuando dije que verían a Ted en todas partes no me refería a esto precisamente.' **Teddy sonrió al escuchar la promesa de su padre.**

'De acuerdo.' **James le dijo a Remus.** 'Tiene razón, uno debe de estar adentro mientras los demas hacemos mágia.' **Teddy se alegro pero… por un lado…**

'La verdad es que quería pasar el desayuno con ustedes…' **Dijo mirándolos.** 'Lo de anoche…'

'Tranquilo, solo fue el momento cielo…' **Teddy alzo una ceja al escuchar a Sirius. James rió y Remus negó con cansancio.** 'Lo siento, extrañaba decir eso.' **Dijo el chico extrañando a sus conquistas…**

'creeme… no te pierdes de nada…' **Remus lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo al gran comedor. Mientras Teddy escuchaba a Sirius y a James reír. Eso lo hizo sonreír.**

'de verdad eres como el papá…' **Dijo el chico mirandolo de reojo. Remus sonrió de lado y negó.**

'A veces…' **Dijo Remus para no darse un completo crédito.** 'La mayoría del tiempo…' **Teddy rió.** 'Esos idiotas no sabrían que hacer sin mi.' **Dijo dejándolo en la entrada. Teddy asintió recordando como Sirius y James eran cuando Remus estaba dormido.**

'Demasiado desconfiados.' **Remus rió.** '¿Te veo en un rato?' **Dijo el chico mirandolo. Remus sonrió de lado.** 'No sé… mientras los demás hacen eso del super Teddy… tú y yo…' **Remus levanto la mirada y se sonrojo.**

'Ehmm…' **Remus dijo rascándose la nuca.** 'Creo que sería injusto dejarles todo… además… ya lo dijiste tú.' **Dijo dándole el crédito.** 'lo arruinarían.' **Teddy asintió aclarando su cabello.** 'Vamos Teddy…' **Remus le dijo algo culpable de su cambio de animo.**

'No… es solo que… quisiera… no sé…' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros.** 'ayer fue… me gusto platicar… de nuestras cosas.' **Dijo el chico señalándolos.** 'Fue lindo.' **Remus rió negando.**

'No… me dolió admitirlo enfrente de Sirius.' **Dijo Remus cruzándose de brazos pero con una voz notoriamente relajada. Teddy lo miro y lo empujo. Remus rió.** 'No lo sé… sigue siendo extraño.' **Dijo mirandolo.**

'Por favor…' **Dijo Teddy con voz larga y con fastidio.** '¿Sigues creyendo que te hare daño?' **Remus vacilo.** '¿Qué tengo que hacer para mostrarte que eres importante?'

'No entremos en ese tema.' **Remus lo detuvo cerrando los ojos y estirando su mano como si quisiera detenerlo físicamente. Teddy miro su expresión y no pudo evitar reírse.** '…es demasiado incomodo.'

'Pues lo seguirá siendo hasta que…'

'De acuerdo.' **Remus dijo fingiendo cansancio. Teddy volvió a pintr su cabello de azul.** 'Veré a que hora…'

'Genial… genial, genial, genial, genial…' **Remus rió al escucharlo, sin poder evitar ternura.**

'pero solo porque se que no te detendrás y es mejor evitar los momentos o charlas incomodas.'

'Extrañas querrás decir…' **Teddy le dijo entre risas. Remus lo miro y asintió.**

'Salúdame a los demas.' **Dijo Remus señalándole el gran comedor. Teddy asintió sintiendo mas que nunca a su padre en la habitación.**

'Te veo en un rato…' **Teddy le dijo y Remus solo le sonrió despidiéndose de él. Teddy sonrió y camino dentro.**

'Vaya, vaya…' **Sirus llego de un lado.** 'Eso fue… ¿Cómo lo llamarías James?'

'Adorable. Casi lloro con eso…' **Dijo señalando la escena y fingiendo limpiarse una lagrima. Remus negó suspirando largo.**

'¿Lo descubriste cierto?' **Dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo.**

'No se de lo que hablas.' **Remus se deslingo de sus miradas caminando a las cocinas. La verdad es que si tenia hambre.**

'Vamos… te agrada.' **Sirius dijo con voz pastosa y sabionda.**

'a ti.' **Remus le dijo.** 'De un momento a otro… simplemente dejo de ser gusarajo para pasar a ser solo Teddy…' **Remus le dijo evitando a toda costa hablar del tema. Él era bueno después de todo para esas cosas.** 'Interesante… ¿no te parece?'

'No cambies el tema.' **Pero bueno… ellos eran sus amigos. Y de alguna forma Sirius también era un experto evitando conversación comprometedoras.** 'a ti te agrada ese chico.'

'Por favooor…' **Remus le dijo bufando.** 'No lo conozco. ¿Es una mala persona? No lo creo… ¿es extraño y sospechoso? Esa es otra historia. ¿Podría asesinarnos?'

'Nahhh…' **Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.**

'Pero vamos tienes que admitir que es divertido…' **Remus los miro y vacilo. James suspiro algo fastidiado. Él y James habían pensado que ocultarle a Remus lo de Teddy iba a ser una tarea increíblemente difícil. Así que él y su mejor amigo tratarían hacerle ver a Remus que Teddy era suficiente para que estuviera orgulloso de tenerlo como hijo y así provocar un caos o un ataque de ansiedad por parte del Licántropo. Pero al parecer cuando lo habían decidido Remus se había dado la tarea de negarse a Teddy.**

'Pero bueno… ¿seguiremos hablando de Teddy o entraremos a comer algo?' **Remus les señalo las cocinas.**

'Oh vaya… Lunático por fin desperto.' **Sirius dijo sonriendo de lado. Y caminando junto a él y su mejor amigo hacia las cocinas.**

'Por cierto… seria bueno darle a Peter un celular…'

'No empieces Remus, nosotros no lo necesitábamos antes… no lo necesitamos ahora…'

'Solo digo que eso haría mas sencillo su localización…'

'¿Podriamos pedírselo a Teddy?'

'¡No James! ¡Nadie va a usar un maldito Telular…'

'Ni siquiera sabes como se pronuncia... Tu comentario esta fuera del contexto y por lo tanto no lo haremos valido…'

'Cierra la boca Remus.'

 **OOoOO**

'¿les dijiste que te quedarías conmigo?' **Dominique dijo mientras se acomodaba la corbata de Gryffindor. El rojo era mas esmeralda que la del uniforme que llegaba a un tono…**

'Tinto.' **Dijo el chico mientras la veía desde la cama. Dominique lo miro por el espejo haciendo una mueca sin entender.** 'La corbata… en mi tiempo era…'

'Tinta lo sé.' **Dijo la chica sonriendo con confianza.** '¿Recuerdas que fui yo quien fue a comprarles la ropa y los nuevos uniformes?' **Dominique abrió una cajita suya para sacar un collar camino a Peter y se quito el cabello para que el chico lo pusiera. Peter lo tomo y rogo por no jalarle algún cabello, el broche era demasiado pequeño y sus dedos eran torpes y algo grandes para esas cosas.** '¿Qué harás hoy?' **Peter estaba tan concentrado en que el circulo se enganchara en el broche que no la escucho.** 'Porque… no sé podríamos planear algo… ir a Hogsmade a escondidas o…'

'Listo.' **Dominique sonrió de lado al escucharlo.** '¿No te lastime o si?' **Le pregunto el chico. Dominique lo miro y le parecio simplemente tierno. Negó. Peter sonrió orgulloso de sus manos. Y Dominique no pudo evitar besarlo. Peter abrió los ojos de sorpresa pero inmediatamente los cerro porque le gustaba mucho besar a Dominique o que ella lo besara… le daba lo mismo.** '¿De-Decias…?' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro. Dominique lo miro y sonrió de lado.**

'Molly casi nos escucha anoche…' **Dijo la chica cambiando de tema. Peter abrió los ojos y l miro serio.**

'Lo sé...' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro.** 'No… no volveré aquí…' **Dominique rodo los ojos.** 'No quiero meterte en problema…'

'Por favor… ayer casi hiciste un monumento a la rebeldía ¿y ahora te preocupas por Molly?' **Dominique le dijo con una voz de fastidio.** '¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos sobre no subestimarnos?' **Dijo la chica, Peter solo se sonrojo.**

'Sigo sin saber como actuar en este mundo…' **Dijo el chico.** 'Solo trato de ser…'

'Solo se tú.' **Dominique lo interrumpió poniendo un par de dedos sobre sus labios.** 'Y algo me dice que tú… no te detendrías solo por Molly…' **Dijo la chica señalando la cama de su prima con un movimiento de cabeza.** 'Solo seamos mas cuidadosos la próxima vez…' **Dijo la chica levantándose. Peter asintió despeinándose porque esa energía que Dominique irradiaba le provocaba cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo.** 'esa chica puede ser tan paranoica como un padre de familia... si se entera querrá fulminarte…' **Peter la miro, aun pensando en esa vibra que Dominique soltaba. Y cuando dijo esa palabra…**

 _Fulminarte…_

'Tú papá es un hombre lobo.' **Dominique alzo una ceja y sonrió de lado.**

'Eso no suena a una pregunta.' **Dijo mirándolo. Peter no rió esta vez de su sarcasmo. Solo se quedo esperando la respuesta. Dominique suspiro sabiendo que volvería a entablar esta charla.** 'No sé que es lo que Louis te dijo pero… él solo está exagerando.' **Dijo la chica despreocupada en una pose bastante tranquila. Al escucharlo tan callado la pelirroja continuo.** 'A papá lo mordió un… no. Corrijo…' **Se detuvo levantando su dedo índice. Peter sonrió de lado.** 'Lo ataco un hombre lobo en la batalla…'

'¿La batalla?' **Peter se levanto. Dominique asintió como si nada cepillando su cabello.** '¿La de la guerra?'

'¿Cómo es que sabes tanto Peter?' **La chica le sonrió juguetona desde su espejo. Peter sonrió y dejo caer los hombros.**

'Odio no saber que sucede…' **Dijo el chico rascando de nuevo su nuca.** 'Y James Sirius parecía…'

'ese niño. Que Molly agradezca que no te platico todo.' **Dijo la chica y Peter arrugo la frente confundido.**

'¿Todo?' **Dijo Peter confundido.** '¿Qué es todo?'

'No hablamos de eso Peter…' **Dominique se volteo y lo señalo con su cepillo.** 'No intentes usarme como James…' **Peter negó divertido.** 'Eso sería una verdadera ofensa.' **Dominique dijo pensando.**

'Decías de tu padre…'

'¿Padre?' **Dominique se detuvo a reír. Peter se sonrojo…** '¿Dónde estamos? ¿en el ministerio de magia? ¿estamos a caso a mitad de una sentencia?' **Dominique dijo caminando a él.** '¿De que se me acusa? He acaso cometido algún…'

'Ya Dominique…' **Dijo Peter queriéndose reír. Dominique rió y lo señalo, eso basto para que Peter riera.** 'Podríamos tomar esto con seriedad…' **Peter le dijo sosteniéndola de la cintura porque la chica casi se dejaba caer de la risa. Simplemente Peter no podía dejar de hablar como en su época.** 'Estábamos conversando acerca de…' **Peter comenzó a reír de nuevo. Mientras la chica bailaba de un lado a otro al escucharlo.**

'¡lo estas haciendo adrede!' **Dominique le advirtió mientras reía. Peter sonrió travieso aceptándolo. Dominique se recargo en él para seguir riendo. Peter sonrió al sentir como la chica lo abrazaba.** 'eso fue divertido…' **Dijo la chica aun acalorada de la risa.** 'Tu forma tan… correcta…'

'apropiada.' **Peter la corrigió y Dominique solo le dio un golpe amistoso para reír quedo. Peter sonrió divertido.**

'Entonces… también eres divertido.' **Dijo Dominique mirándolo a los ojos. Peter se sonrojo al ver esos ojos y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada. Dominique borro lentamente la sonrisa.** 'No quieres verme…' **Dijo la chica recordando lo que le había hecho antes. Peter poco a poco sintió como el agarre de la chica se debilitaba y como se separaba de él.**

'No.' **Dominique lo miro dolida y Peter reacciono.** '¡No! si quiero verte!' **corrigió de inmediato.** 'Me encanta verte…' **Dijo inconscientemente haciendo que Dominique sonriera. Peter se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se sonrojo.** 'Me refiero a que… tú… no tengo problema con verte, eres… tú…'

'¿soy linda?' **Dominique le pregunto suave y tranquila. Peter asintió.**

'y divertida también…' **Dominique sonrió. Para después borrarla lentamente.**

'Creí que no querías verme por lo de ayer…' **Dijo la chica avergonzada.** 'No se si te lo dije pero… no fue mi intención Peter.' **Dijo la chica dándole la espalda.**

'Lo sé.' **Dijo Peter.** 'No fue por eso... debería de serlo…' **Dominique apretó el mango del cepillo.** 'yo… suelo alejarme de lo riesgoso y todo eso que puede lastimarme. Pero…' **Dominique lo miro de reojo. Peter la miro y dejo caer los hombros.**

'Soy linda.' **La chica escondió un mensaje en esa frase. Peter sin saber que clase de mensaje era, asintió aceptándolo. Dominique trago saliva y dejo el cepillo suspirando largo.** 'Papá tiene rasgos de hombre lobo. Pero no se transforma como tú amiguito.' **Peter pensó en Remus.** 'Solo… tiene ciertos cambios de humor, bochornos…' **Dijo entre risas.** 'y un paculiar gusto por la comida cruda…' **Dijo la chica con carisma. Peter asintió entendiendo.** 'Sabe manejarlo.' **Dijo la chica para dejarle claro a Peter que eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que había pasado un día anterior.**

'creo que Remus había alguna vez platicado de eso…'

'Apuesto a que si. Ese chico esta obsesionado con su licantropía…' **Peter la miro y vacilo.** 'Que es totalmente normal… cuando empiezan a pasar cosas como esas, es inevitable no pensar en ello.' **Dijo la chica en un suspiro.**

'Has tenido resultado…' **Peter le pregunto ayudándole con su mochila.**

'Lysander…' **Dijo Dominique con un suspiro largo. Peter la entendió.** 'Alejarme de cosas que me disgustan o detesto…' **Dijo la chica y Peter rió.**

'eso va a ser una tarea titánica ¿lo sabes?' **Dominique abrió la boca ofendida, lo empujo para después reír.**

'Bueno… Peter tendras que mantenerte todo el tiempo cerca…' **Peter la miro y alzo una ceja sin entender.** 'No creo que haya por ahora algo que disfrute tanto como estar contigo.' **Peter se sonrojo de golpe. Y Dominique rió.** '¿lo ves? Esas caras valen oro…' **Dijo entre risas.**

 **Ambos salieron del cuarto, para cuando iban en el pasillo… Dominique miro a Peter.**

'¿Por qué lo preguntaste?' **Dominique dijo sin interés. Peter la miro y alzo una ceja. Dominique no especifico que simplemente pregunto esperando a que él lo entendiera.**

'Trato de entender que es lo que te pasa.' **Dominique lo miro y arrugo la frente sintiendo como todas sus defensas volvían para alejar al intruso…**

 _¿Intruso?_

'No tienes que hacerlo…' **Dijo Dominique seria. Peter la miro y asintió.** 'No soy tú amiguito… yo no necesito que vengas ayudarme.' **Peter la miro y alzo una ceja sonriéndole de lado.**

'Bueno... ayer no fue una buena prueba.' **Dominique lo miro y se cruzo de brazos molesta.** 'Ya te lo dije… no me gusta no saber que es lo que pasa.'

'ahora entiendo porque eres tan odioso…' **Dijo Dominique Y Peter solo se encogió en hombros.**

'Lo siento…' **Dijo el chico dándole su espacio, tal vez aun no llegaban a ser tan bueno amigos como él pensaba... Pero que retrocediera hizo que la chica sintiera algo temblar por debajo de su piel.**

'No.' **Dijo la chica jalándolo de nuevo.** 'es odioso pero…' **Lo miro de frente, apretando su túnica…** 'supongo que te entiendo.' **Dijo mirándolo de frente y a tan corta distancia.** 'Ya te lo había dicho… soy así…' **Le dijo avergonzada. Peter le sonrió y lo entendió.** 'no quiero sentirme como un… fenomeno.' **Dijo pensando en Lorcan.**

'Tranquila… no lo hago por eso.' **Peter le sonrió. Dominique asintió.**

'Peter…' **Peter parpadeo y notó como esos ojos cambiaban de nuevo… tomo las manos de la chica sintiéndolas calientes… la miro de nuevo y negó…**

'Dominique…' **Le dijo alerta. Dominique trago saliva y el destello en sus ojos hizo temer a Peter.**

'Esta ahí, Peter…' **Dijo la chica con otra voz.** '¿quieres saberlo todo? ¿Por qué no buscas adentro?' **Peter la miro y arrugo la frente.** 'Puedo verlo también…' **Una voz no tan disgustada sonó de la garganta de Dominique.** 'Lo veo…' **Dijo la chica tomando sus mejillas. Peter se quejo cerrando los ojos…** '¡No! ábrelos… Necesito verlos…' **Peter hizo un intento pero ardía demasiado.**

'Dom…' **Peter escucho como un "shhh" suave y ligero invadía sus oídos y ahogaba sus pensamientos relajándolo… El chico de pronto dejo de sentir el ardor y miro a la chica con ojos perdidos. La Veela sonrió mostrándose tan peligrosamente bella como siempre.**

'Peter…' **Sonrió mirándolo divertida.** '¿Qué hiciste Peter?' **Dijo la chica negando mirando las pupilas de Peter.** 'Lo veo todo…' **Dijo divertida mientras Peter la miraba embobado.** '¿Lo ves tú mortal?' **la criatura se dirigió a Dominique sonriendo altivamente.** 'a ti que te encanta meterte en donde no te llaman…' **Rodo los ojos con fastidio.** '…ya deberías de haber desaparecido para este tiempo.' **Trono la boca y suspiro para sonreírle a Peter.** 'Peter…' **Dijo la chica mirándolo.** 'apuesto a que crees que soy linda…' **Dijo la chica enredando sus dedos en la cabellera que Dominique misma le había cortado.** 'y lo soy…' **Dijo acercándose.** 'Apuesto a que…' **Susurro en sus labios percibiendo la magia del animago.** '…te encantaría regalarme algo… ¿cierto?' **Lo miro a los ojos y Peter asintió lentamente. La veela sonrió ante la respuesta.** '¿sabes que me gustaria?' **Ni siquiera espero a que el chico contestara. Se acerco a Peter poseyéndolo como si fuera su propiedad.** 'Tú magia…' **Dejo los labios entre abiertos y lo miro inocente.** '¿Peter quisieras darme tu magia?' **Peter cerró los ojos idiotizado por la voz y su cuerpo reacciono con la única respuesta que le gritaba su mente.**

'Seh…' **La veela sonrió mostrando su hermosa dentadura y se acerco al chico para invadir sus labios con un beso intenso y profundo, que parecía succionar la parte mágica de Peter. Que poco a poco sintió como un hilo caliente le recorría de los labios a cada fibra de su cabello y vena de su organismo. Sintió como sus organos se contrajeron, como ese hilo hervía la sangre de su cuerpo y como ahogaba su respiración…**

 _ **Peter… ¡Peter despierta! ¡Peter!**_

 **Era peligroso… era absurdamente contradictorio. Sentía que poco a poco la luz se apagaba pero se sentía flotando en el espacio. Liviano y al mismo tiempo vacio… Todo acabaría pronto, pero al parecer se sentiría bien...**

 _ **¡Peter! ¡Peter solo alejate de ella…! Pe…ter… P…**_

'¡Peter!' **la voz sorprendida de Remus hizo eco en los muros del castillo. Jamás en su vida había visto a Peter en esa posición, sumido en un beso como ese… se había acostumbrado a Sirius pero Peter… una parte de Remus se sintió realmente impactada.**

'¡Mierda Lunático vas arruinarlo con tu actitud puritana!' **Sirius lo regaño regresándolo con ellos.**

'Sí…' **James dijo sonriendo de lado mientras miraba picaron a Peter.** 'Sino quieres probarlo al menos deja que él decida si quiere hacerlo…'

'Miren a mi muchacho…' **Sirius dijo orgulloso.** 'Al menos uno de los dos aprendió algo…' **Miro de reojo a Remus que solo alzo una ceja. ¬¬**

'Oigan… no sé si se dieron cuenta pero parece que a Peter se lo estan tragando…' **Remus dijo mirándolo con dolor. Sirius lo miro de reojo y negó con fastidio.**

'Cierra la boca monja…' 

'Hablo enserio… hay algo mal en ese beso.' **James trato de evitarlo pero rió al ver la cara de preocupación y asco de Remus.**

'James cállate!' **Sirius lo regaño, la risa de James era demasiado fuerte.** 'Nos van a escuchar y se va a ir todo a la mierda…'

'Yo creo que sería lo mejor para la salud mental de Lunático…' **James aplaudió riéndose de Remus. ¬¬** '¿Qué Sybill nunca te beso así?' **James levanto ambas cejas divertido. Remus lo miro y negó con asco.** 'apuesto a que si lo hubieras hecho te hubiera gustado…'

'¡UGH!' **Sirius los grito mirándolos con asco.** 'No… no, no, no… simplemente no!' **Le advirtió a Remus que solo lo miro con fastidio.** 'no lo harás. No besaras a nadie de esa manera… ¿me oiste?' **Remus alzo un ceja y James solo se echo a reír con mas ganas.** 'Me refiero a que solo besaras así alguien que sepa besarte de esa manera…'

'¿Cómo tú?' **James le dijo bufando. Remus lo miro con fastidio y Sirius lo miro molesto.**

'¿¡Quieres callarte cuernudo!?' **Sirius grito tan fuerte que Remus se tapo los oídos con fastidio. James solo sonrió triunfante.**

'¿Qué no se supone que ibas a cuidar la atmosfera genio?' **Remus le dio un manotazo. Sirius asintió abriendo los ojos con agravio y volteo a ver a los chicos que se encontraban en las escaleras. Sirius arrugo la frente…** 'Te lo dije… no es normal.' **Dijo Remus mirando como Peter tenía una cara de sufrimiento.** 'Sin olvidar que es asqueroso…' **James sonrió de lado y rodo los ojos.**

'Yo pienso que es sexy…' **Dijo Sirius sin querer creerlo. Remus lo miro molesto, tenía la prueba en sus narices y seguía negándolo.**

'Es increible…' **Dijo Remus desaprobatoriamente.** 'Lo estas viendo aquí y sigues empeñado que es sexy…' **Sirius sonrió al escucharlo decir esa palabra.**

'Di eso de nuevo Remus…' **Sirius sonrió coqueto y Remus lo maldijo empujándolo. El Black rió divertido.**

'No es gracioso, Peter puede estar en problemas…' **Sirius bufo.**

'¿Problemas?' **Sirius rió.** 'esta con una chica…' **El chico señalo las escaleras sin ver a la pareja.** 'una talentosa jugadora de Quidditch con unos ojos hipnotizantes hermoso que aparte de ser divertida e inteligente… con cierto toque de maldad que solo la hace ver sexy y terriblemente sensual…' **Remus arrugo la frente sin verle objetivo a su comentario.**

'¿Eso que tiene que ver con que estén tragándose a Pet…?' **Remus lo interrumpió abruptamente subiendo el tono de su voz.**

'¡Claro que tiene que ver! Peter…' **Sirius abrió los brazos como si fuera lo mas lógico.**

'Solo estas diciendo todo esto porque eres irremediablemente superficial Sirius…' **Remus negó desaprobatoriamente**

'¿Irremediablemente superficial?' **Sirius bufo y lo señalo.** 'Soy tú amigo…' **Remus lo miro y bufo.**

'Bueno, disculpa si te ofende mi presencia… ¿creí que Regulus se había quedado allá…?' **Sirius negó sintiéndose ofendido.**

'¡No! no quise decir eso… ¿Por qué metes al imbécil en esto?' **Y mientras ellos dos seguían discutiendo… James los miraba entretenido sabiendo que cuando lo decidían su concentración se perdía.**

 _Quiza es parte de la mistica de ser Sirius y Remus… y que bueno que esos idiotas no se gusten o algo así. Los dramas serían mas grandes de lo que son…_

 **James rió. Mirando como Sirius estaba boquiabierto ante un comentario de Remus que de nuevo lo ponía como culpable. James rodo los ojos y negó para mirar a su amigo, ese que estaba siendo besado por…**

'¿Peter?' **James arrugo la frente al ver a Peter palido y con un aspecto grisáceo. No lo pensó dos veces y sin decirle a sus otros dos amigos subió las escaleras hacía Peter.** '¿Peter?' **Y entre mas se acercaba mas terrible se veía Peter.** '¡Peter!' **James grito tomando de la muñeca a Dominique.** '¿Qué mierda?' **Dijo al quemarse con el contacto. La mente de James trabajo a velocidad y aunque sabía que sería muy cortes, eso no importaba ahora… jalo de la túnica a la chica, alejándola de Peter de un fuerte jalon que recurrió mas fuerza de la normal.**

 **Dominique choco con el barandal del otro lado tambaleándose pero por un incremento de reflejos se detuvo a la perfeccion. Lo primero que vio fue la cara molesta de James y lo segundo que vio fue a Peter pálido tambaleándose.**

'James…' **Peter dijo mareado. James volteo de inmediato al chico y se acerco.**

'Peter, amigo… ¿Qué necesitas?' **Peter cerró los ojos sintiendo apretada la garganta.**

'James… ¿eres tú?' **Dijo el chico buscando algo con sus manos.** 'James… no veo nada…' **James lo miro preocupado. Y le brindo su mano.** 'James…'

'Aquí estoy… estoy justo aquí hermano…' **Peter tomo su mano y trato de apretarla pero no tenía fuerza para eso. Peter trataba de enfocar algo pero todos sus sentidos estaban al minimo con trabajos podía saber que ese era James…** 'solo dale tiempo… por supuesto que puedes ver… dale tiempo Peter…' **Dominique lo miro y se sintió terriblemente mal, sintió un hueco en su estomago y la culpa recorrerle cada rincón de su cuerpo. Peter se veía tan mal y ella se sentía tan viva. Se levanto y callada decidió huir de ahí… no podía y no quería explicar que era lo que había pasado.** '¿A dónde mierda vas?' **James la detuvo con voz molesta.** 'Vas a decirme que mierda le hiciste a Peter…' **Dominique lo miro y negó evitándose mirar a Peter.**

'No quería hacerlo…' **Fue lo único que dijo.** 'Yo…' **No quería y algo en ella; quiza su veela. Le prohibia mostrarse vulnerable ante James.** 'tengo que irme.' **Dijo asustada de volver a traer a esa criatura.**

'Por supuesto que no.' **James le dijo serio.**

'No tengo que estar en estas situaciones…' **Dominique dijo bajando los escalones.** 'Evita los disgustos y las cosas que te alteran…' **La chica murmuro para si misma. Mojando sus ojos llenos de derrot y vergüenza.**

'Oye…' **Dominique sintió un apretón el brazo. Levanto la mirada y vio a Sirius.** 'creo que no entendiste el mensaje pero… básicamente él dijo que no ibas a irte hasta que explicaras lo que paso.' **Sirius le dijo con esa voz intimidante. Dominique negó tragando saliva.**

'No lo entienden…' **Dominique le dijo molesta tratando de librarse de su agarre. Sirius arrugo la frente al notar la fuerza de la chica.** '¡suéltame!'

'¡No!' **Sirius le dijo caprichudo.** 'No voy a soltarte, deja de hacer eso…' **Dijo el chico cuando vio a la chica desesperada.**

'Tengo que irme… tengo que irme… tengo que… no lo entiendes… tienes que dejarme… suéltame, antes de que pase algo…' **Sirius la miro y rodo los ojos apático.**

'¿Ves a lo que me refiero?' **Miro a Remus que solo levanto una ceja.** 'Demasiado dramáticos. En nuestra época no hacíamos tanto drama…' **Remus suspiro negando.** 'mira a Peter, comenzó a comportarse así aquí…'

'Peter…' **Dijo Dominique como si hubiera recordado algo. Miro a Sirius y luego a Peter.**

'Y todos hacen eso…' **Sirius le murmuro a Remus.** 'okay… andando.'

'No, no, por favor…'

'Oye, tranquila…' **Remus le hablo amable.** 'Solo queremos saber que le paso a Peter…' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole de lado.** 'Este tonto no te hará nada. Se que se ve intimidante pero no es mas que un llor…'

'Ya lo entendimos Remus…' **Sirius lo interrumpió antes de que terminara. Remus lo miro y sonrió.** '¿Qué le hiciste a Peter? Se que es algo inexperto pero… eso no parece del todo su culpa.' **Sirius miro a Peter que seguía recargado en James.**

'Peter… ¿Cómo te sientes?' **James le llamo al rubio que seguía con los ojos cerrados.** 'intenta abrir los ojos… ¿Peter?' **Peter respiro hondo y James sonrió ligeramente. El rubio levanto el rostro e intento una vez mas, abriendo lentamente los ojos.**

'Son colores borrosos…' **Peter dijo asustado.** 'James… no me siento bien…'

'Lo sé… tranquilo, hace rato no podías ver nada y ahora son manchas de colores. Es un avance ¿no?' **Dijo James apretando su hombro.** '¿quieres ir a la enfermería?'

'No…' **Peter dijo de inmediato.** 'Teddy estaría… Teddy estaría en problemas…' **se recargo de nuevo en James que solo asintió sintiéndose orgulloso de Peter.** 'Prometimos ayudarlo…'

'Entonces vayamos a la casa de los gritos…' **Dijo el chico.** 'Necesito que me digas que te hizo…' **Peter apreto los labios pensando en Dominique.**

'No fue su culpa…' **Dijo el chico bajito. James negó completamente ne desacuerdo. Miro a Dominique que seguía alegando con un Sirius bastante tranquilo para decir no.**

'¿es agradable?' **James miro de reojo a Peter que asintió con leve movimiento de cabeza.** 'Entonces apuesto a que querra cuidarte mientras descansas…'

'James…' **Peter lo iba a detener pero James se había levantado.** 'Ella no…'

'Solo recuesta tu cabeza en ese escalón…' **James le dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.**

'…¡No te lo voy a decir!'

'¡Pues yo no te voy a soltar!' **James alcanzo a escuchar a Sirius.**

'No, no te vamos a soltar.' **James dijo justo después de su amigo.**

'No lo entienden… ustedes no pueden detenerme solo porque si.' **Dominique le dijo en un tono creído.** 'Yo les he ayudado… merezco al menos que…'

'Y precisamente en este momento necesitamos de nuevo de tu ayuda.'

'Jódete.' **Dominique le dijo molesta. Sirius rió y negó divertido.** 'Le diré a Teddy.'

'Y nosotros también.' **James le dijo, notando el nerviosismo en la pelirroja.** 'Lunático…' **James le llamo sin dejar de mirar a Dominique.** '…ayúdame con Peter.' **Dijo el chico señalando con un movimiento de cabeza las escaleras.** 'Por Merlin que la escuela esta vacía… sino tendrías mucho que explicar.' **Dominique trago saliva y bajo la mirada. Remus subió por Peter.** 'y tú…' **James la miro a los ojos azules.** 'Tú vas a decirme que demonios paso.' **Dominique negó.** 'Paso por paso…'

'No creo que quieras escucharlo…' **Dominique le dijo altiva. James bufo.** '¿Qué acaso el grandioso James Potter es así de morboso?' **James se enderezo y miro a su mejor amigo para solo tronar la boca y regresar por su amigo.**

'No tienes idea.' **Dijo Sirius por él mirando a la chica.** 'Oh pelirroja, me agradabas…' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises suspirando. Dominique lo miro y trago saliva mirando como bajaban a Peter. Preguntándose si era mejor controlar a su veela o utilizarla ahora para escapar.**

'No les va a gustar…' **Dominique le dijo a Sirius.**

'Sí… a ti tampoco.' **Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa algo inocente pero maliciosa al mismo tiempo.** 'así que… mejor hagámonos a la idea.'

 **OOoOO**

'De el uno al diez… ¿Qué tan catastrófica es la idea del baile de fin de año?' **Teddy le pregunto a Molly que lo miro y suspiro.**

'once.' **Dijo la pelirroja con el mismo rostro cansado del chico.** 'creo que la idea de invitar a alguien es algo…'

'¿coloquial?' **Dijo el chico alzando una ceja.**

 _Deprimente. Sabiendo que nadie va a invitarme._

'Sí.' **Dijo la chica sin decir nada mas. Teddy suspiro y recargo su rostro entre sus brazos.** 'Bueno… al menos faltan tiempo para eso…'

'Molly…' **Teddy hablo desde su improvisado fuerte. Molly sonrió de lado.** 'No me interesa el baile…' **Dijo el chico levantando el rostro, lo mínimo para que Molly viera sus ojos.** 'no tengo tiempo para un baile.' **Le dijo con una vocecita molesta e irritante.**

'Tú solo te provocaste todos estos aprietos…' **La pelirroja le dijo haciendo que Teddy cambiara su cabellera a un tono naranja.** 'y nos metiste a todos nosotros en…'

'Ya entendí Molly…' **Dijo el chico interrumpiéndola. Molly dejo caer los hombros y siguió mirando su libro.** 'Es el peor momento para hacer un baile.' **Dijo el chico mirando a su alrededor.** 'Dew esta molesto conmigo…' **Molly arrugo la frente y lo miro sorprendida.**

'¿Ese chico se puede molestar?' **Teddy asintió. Molly abrió los ojos sorprendida.**

'No es lindo cuando lo hace…' **Dijo el chico suspirando largo de nuevo.**

'O mas bien tu eres un verdadero reto Teddy…' **Molly dijo entre risas. Teddy la miro y rió también.** '¿Qué mas?' **Molly le pregunto conociendo esos ojos distraídos.**

'Bueno el director dijo que quería hablar conmigo… de nuevo.' **Molly rió negando y Teddy solo sonrió de lado sin saber si debía de sonreír ante ese hecho.** 'ehm… ¿que mas? Bueno, la profesora Trelawney me odia… tengo problemas con 3 diferentes chicas...' **Molly arrugo la frente.** 'Larga historia… pero dos de ellas son altamente peligrosas…'

'sin olvidar a tu visita…' **Dijo Molly sirviéndose un poco mas de chocolate caliente. Teddy asintió y sonrió al cabo de unos segundos.** 'Woah… mira esa sonrisa.' **Teddy la miro y rió.**

'Paso algo lindo ayer…' **El chico pinto su cabello de rubio con raíces azules. Molly bajo la taza y lo miro.** 'papá hizo algo lindo.' **Molly se enterneció tanto.** 'claro después de querer golpearme… pero bueno… detalles.' **Dijo le chico entre risas.** 'Sé que dijiste que es peligroso…' **Molly asintió sintiéndose algo villana al ver la cara de ilusión de Teddy.** 'Pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo… es obvio que no les diré que terminan todos muertos…' **Molly le dio otro trago al chocolate, eso había sido demasiado directo incluso para ella.** 'pero… incluso Sirius se comporto mejor… no sé… es peligroso pero al parecer somos… nos caemos bien. Nos entendemos y Peter no estaba ahí pero créeme que nos entendemos. Ayer… no eran papá y sus amigos… ayer éramos todos…' **Molly suspiro.** 'Una familia.' **Dijo el chico sonriendo tiernamente.** 'Se sentía como si así debería de ser…' **Dijo el chico haciendo esas raíces azules pintar poco a poco toda su cabellera.**

'Teddy…' **Molly le sonrió completamente enternecida.** 'Yo… no se que decirte, pero… me alegra que lo sintieras.' **Dijo la chica tomando su mano.**

'Teddy…' **Teddy volteo hacía arriba y miro a Victoire.** 'Molly…' **Dijo la rubia sonriéndole y deteniéndose donde las manos de ambos chicos estaban entrelazadas. Molly y Teddy se miraron y lentamente alejaron sus manos.** '¿Cómo estan?' **Dijo la chica alegre sentándose a lado del metamorfomago.** 'Grn noticia la del baile ¿no?' **Dijo la rubia acomodando su cabello. Molly y Teddy dijeron mismo tiempo.**

'ñah…' **Victoire los miro con la frente arrugada algo soprendida.**

'Oh vamos…' **Dijo la chica dándole un codazo al metamorfomago que dio un saltito cambiando su cabello a un verde y luego purpura.** 'Es divertido… los vestidos, la música…' **Dijo la chica sonriente.** 'Tú cita, el muérdago.' **Molly le dio mejor otro trago a su chocolate.**

'Seh… yupi…' **Dijo Teddy con sarcasmo. Victoire lo miro de reojo y alzo una ceja.** 'Oye, eso siempre ha sido lo tuyo. Creo que al menos tengo derecho a oponerme a este clasista evento que solo hace vernos como…'

'¿ya pensaste a quien vas a invitar?' **Victoire agito el azúcar de su té. Molly sonrió detrás de su libro. Algo que admiraba de Victoire era su forma directa de decir las cosas.**

'Ehmm… creo que no me escuchaste bien, pero… no estoy de acuerdo con este "baile".'

'Oh Edward… eres tan amargado.' **Dijo la chica golpeando con delicadeza la cuchara.**

'no lo soy. Los chicos no desean un baile… ¿Por qué no mejor nos dejan ir antes de vacaciones?' **Dijo el chico de una forma sencilla.** 'Ahorrarían tiempo, dinero y vergüenzas…' **Victoire lo miro como si fuera un molesto mosquito. La chica suspiro y dio un trago.** 'Victoire sabes que tengo la razón…'

'Si como digas Grinch…' **Dijo la rubia limpiando con clase sus labios. Teddy rió divertido.** 'tú Molly…'

'Ella esta de mi lado.' **Teddy la interrumpió. Victoire lo miro y bufo.**

'Vaya tú de verdad quieres llamar mi atención esta mañana…' **Victoire le sonrió de lado. Teddy arrugo la frente y bufo.**

'No digas tonterías, solo digo que Molly esta de mi lado.' **Teddy le sonrió señalando a Molly.** 'No lo niegues tú eres la que iba hacer eso de ponerla en mi contra para dejarme como el Grinch y aburrido de la escena.'

'No necesito hacer eso…' **Victorie le dijo.** 'Tú ya lo dijiste por ti mismo.' **Lo barrio con la mirada. Teddy sonrió y se recargo en ella. Victoire sonrió y recargo su cabeza en la del chico. Molly los miro y sonrió.** 'yo si quiero ir al baile…'

'Por supuesto…' **Teddy dijo.** 'Ese tipo de eventos se crearon para gente como tú.' **Dijo mirándola de reojo. Victoire sonrió dándole otro trago a su taza un vez que la dejo en la mesa Teddy la tomo para darle un trago.** '¿Tu ya pensaste en alguien? ¿o esperas que alguien lo haga?'

'se que vas a decir que es anticuado pero creo que esa idea sigue siendo romántica…' **Dijo la chica quitándole su taza. Teddy hizo un puchero pero cedió.** 'ese tipo de cosas deberían de siempre existir, muestra la cordialidad de un chico…'

'Seguro abuela…' **Teddy se levanto mirándola como un bicho raro. Molly rodo los ojos admirando la torpeza del chico.**

'¿Teddy te h llegado alguna carta especial?' **Teddy miro de reojo a a rubia y levanto una ceja.**

'ehmm…' **El chico la miro bobo.** 'No se de lo que hablas. ¿es un tipo de dialogo oculto?' **El chico se acerco a ella a examinarla.** 'Un tipo de señal para activar mi cordialidad…' **Victoirel o miro y con su mano en la cara del chico lo alejo de ella.** 'No he recibido carta de nadie…' **Dijo el chico con un sonrisa de nuevo en su lugar.** 'Honestamente no he checado mi correo.'

'Genio lo recibimos cada fin de semana…' **Dijo la chica señalando a las lechuzas.** 'A menos de que sea urgente…'

'¿Cómo que alguien cercano muera? Si bueno… yo no sufro de ese tipo de urgencias…' **Victoire y Molly lo miraron con tristeza ignorando que el chico solo bromeaba.** 'de igual modo él único con alguna urgencia que informarme sabe donde encontrarme…' **El chico le mostro su celular.** 'Oh… y sus palabras siempre son taaaan motivadoras.' **Dijo con sarcasmo, refiriéndose a Harry.** 'Sobretodo en aspectos "urgentes"…' **Teddy dijo encajando su tenedor con cierto coraje.**

'¿Por qué no estas en tu mesa?' **Victoire cambio de tema al verlo con el cabello naranja. Teddy la miro y de reojo a su mesa… suspiro largo.**

'Larga historia…' **Dijo el chico y Victoire solo apreto ligeramente los labios. Molly miro esa reaccion y tosio llamando la atención de ambos.**

'Creo que ya estas casado con esa frase Teddy…' **Molly dijo con una dulce sonrisa dándole a entender a Victoire que no era personal. Teddy rió dándole la razón.**

'¿le hiciste la vida imposible a alguien y ahora huyes?' **Victoire le dijo en tono burlón. Teddy la miro de reojo y bufo.**

'Por favor… ¿Cuándo he huido de…? No cuenta la vez de Buckbeak…' **Victoire rió y asintió. Teddy negó bajando su dedo índice acusador.** 'él quería asesinarme… y en mi defensa, tenía solo 8 años…'

'Yo tenía siete.' **Victoire dijo recargándose con clase sobre una de sus manos para mirarlo. Teddy rió y negó pensando que Victoire simplemente tenía mística para darle su merecido a la gente sin dejar de verse irremediablemente…**

 _Sex… no. No. Linda. Sí… linda._

'¿Por qué preguntaste del correo?' **Teddy dijo buscando lo que sea para dejar de pensar en la rubia de esa forma…**

 _Me referia a que tenía clase… tiene clase, ese aire de Veela solo la hace ver mejor… sí, eso es lo que trate de decir._

'oh… es que creo que tienes una carta mía.' **Dijo la rubia algo incomoda. Teddy dejo el pedazo de pan y abrió los ojos mirándola extrañado.**

'¿Perdón?' **Dijo el chico aun con el bocado. Victoire lo miro y rió. Teddy noto todas las migajas del pan y rió para quitarlas de su túnica.** '¿Por qué yo tendría…' **Procedió con su cara.** '…una carta tuya Victoire?' **y termino en el cabello.** '¿Cómo es que llegaron hasta acá?' **Victoire rió y se acerco a él. Teddy se detuvo congelado al verla tan cerca y…**

'Te falto aquí…' **Dijo la chica tomando la servilleta de tela y quitándole algo de mermelada con migajas pegadas en la barbilla. Molly apretó los labios sonriendo detrás de su libro, al ver como el cabello de Teddy se hacía azul y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Victoire lo miro y abrió los ojos para alejarse de él.**

 _¡Idiota!_

'Lo siento…' **Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y se avergonzaron un poco mas.**

 _Genial Victoire solo has todo esto mas extraño aun… ¿Por qué tenía que limpiarle? ¿que soy yo, su madre? Tobias tiene razón esto es extraño… él y yo…_

'Ehm… entonces…'

 _Reacciona Ted… solo vuelve y di algo estúpido o gracioso para que deje de verte de esa manera. Apenas se reconciliaron de… lo que sea que estuviéramos enojados… solo no lo arruines de nuevo, entiéndelo ella no siente nada por ti._

'…tu correo.' **Dijo el chico mirando una lechuza volar sobre él.** 'yo… si quieres lo busco.'

'Sí. Bueno… es que… no sé…. Gracias.' **Dijo finalmente la rubia. Molly los miro enternecida y solo suspiro largo.**

'seguro…' **Dijo Teddy volteándose a ver al frente tratando de actuar casual. Victoire hizo lo mismo.**

'sí aunque… no sé si en realidad me llego algo.' **Dijo Victoire en voz baja y soltando un suspiro.**

'¿Por qué crees que yo lo tengo?' **Teddy de pronto pregunto interrumpiéndola. Victoire lo miro y abrió la boca para después cerrarla. Solo dejo caer los hombros. Teddy rió.** 'ya lo entiendo… intuición femenina…'

'si en parte…' **Dijo la chica y Teddy alzo una ceja sin entender.** 'Bueno es que… recibí una carta con mi nombre pero por dentro era…' **Lo miro. Teddy Lupin mirándola con una expresión de esfuerzo por no distraerse por entender cada palabra que ella decía, con él cabello azul y rubio, con su corbata siempre floja y la placa de Premio Anual chueca… con esos ojos miel… los había visto de tantos colores pero ese era su color favorito, su color natural… esos ojos que expresaban toda clase de sentimientos… que ella consideraba eran lo mas dulce del chico…**

 _No… no puedo decírselo… no quiero que se ponga mal de nuevo..._

'…estaba vacio el sobre.' **Victoire corrigió bajando la mirada y tomando de nuevo su taza para darle un largo trago, solo escucho a Teddy reír.**

'Que idiota quien te lo mando…' **Dijo el chico entre risas. Victoire lo miro y asintió.**

'Definitivamente.' **Dijo la chica asintiendo largo.**

'Bueno… buscare en mi correo…' **Victoire negó, limpiándose de nuevo los labios.**

'No, mejor no.' **Dijo la chica sonriéndole.** 'Seguro fue un accidente… además, no es importante.' **Teddy la miro extrañado.**

'¿De quien es la carta?' **Victoire lo miro y abrió y cerro la boca sin saber que decir.**

'es de… ehmm…' **Teddy la miro sospechoso y Victoire solo apretó los labios para explotar.** '¡Eso no te importa!' **Dijo sonrojada.** '¡Solo deja de buscar la maldita carta!' **Molly y Teddy abrieron los ojos impresionados al escucharla tan molesta…**

'UHHHYYY… disculpa la pregunta.' **Dijo Teddy en tono burlón.** 'yo que tu dejaría de tomar eso… parece que te convierte solo en un ogro…' **Victoire le lanzo una pedazo de pan. Teddy rió.** '¿ves?'

'pero que tonto…' **Dijo Victoire molesta. Teddy rió sonriéndole juguetón.** 'Olvida que te pedí ese favor tarado…' **Teddy rió acercándose a ella y abrazándola.** 'Aléjate de mi… no… Edwa…'

'shh…shhh…shh... tranquila bestia…' **Teddy le dijo acariciando su cabeza. Victoire le dio un golpe en las costillas que solo hizo reír a Teddy.** 'tú empezaste, te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Edward…'

' "…que no me llames Edward…" ñañaña…' **Victoire lo imito haciendo a Molly y a Teddy reír.**

'pero que delicada…' **Victoire lo miro boquiabierta.** 'Solo porque te pedí un nombre…' **Victoire abrió los ojos y trago saliva.** 'y mira como te pones… y tú dices que yo soy el dramático.' **Bufo haciendo su cabello color lila.**

'lo eres.' **Dijo Victoire. Teddy sonrió dándole la razón.** 'solo tú puedes lograr que Trelawney te niegue la entrada a su clase…' **Teddy arrugo la frente sin entenderlo.**

'¿Qué?' **Pregunto en shock. Victoire asintió.**

'por eso le hablaron a la tía Ginny…' **Teddy negó sin entenderlo.** 'bueno, al menos eso es lo que me platico James…'

'¿James?' **Teddy pregunto. Y busco al de primero…** '¿Por qué soy el único que no sé qué es lo que sucede con mis problemas?' **Dijo Teddy abriendo los brazos algo frustrado.**

'Yo creí que ya estabas acostumbrado a eso, "chico salvaje".' **Victoire dijo mientras tomaba una galleta.**

'No es gracioso.' **Dijo el chico cambiando su cabello a color purpura. Victoire y Molly reían.** 'Esto no puede estar peor…' **Dijo el chico sobando su frente, pero inmediatamente pensó en su papá y como lo había encontrado en la mañana. Esperaba poder platicar de mas cosas el día de hoy como lo había hecho la noche pasada.**

'Sí claro… no creo que todo este mal.' **Dijo Victoire señalando su cabello. Teddy despertó y sonrió de lado.**

'Seh… tienes razón.' **Dijo el chico y suspiro una vez mas pensando en ese problema con la profesora Trelawney.** '¿Creen que una bola de cristal sea suficiente?' **Molly negó.**

'yo creo que sería mejor si la invitaras al baile.' **Victoire dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado y con una cara absoluta de juego.**

'creo que le pusiste demasiado sarcasmo a tu café…' **Victoire levanto su taza como si fuera a brindar.**

'hablo enserio… tú le gustas.' **Victoire dijo entre risas y Teddy pinto su cabello naranja.**

'No es cierto.' **Dijo el con asco. Victoire alzo una ceja mirándolo con seguridad y Teddy bufo.** 'No hablemos de ella ¿quieres?' **Victoire levanto ambos manos y dejo caer los hombros cediendo.** 'Gracias.' **El chico se sento y sonrió tomando su jugo de naranja. Molly miro por encima de su libro al chico y después a la rubia que lo miraba de reojo. Sonrió.**

'le gustas.' **Victoire dijo de la nada. Molly no se resistió y rió, provocando que Victoire riera también. Teddy las miro y negó haciendo su cabello naranja.**

'Okay, deja al menos de repetirlo…' **Dijo el chico avergonzado. Victoire lo miro extrñada.**

'¿Qué? Lo estas admitiendo…' **Teddy la miro con fastidio y solo dejo caer los hombros. Victoire abrió la boca para después reírse.** '¿Por.. ¿Cóm…? ¿¡te lo dijo!?' **Dijo Victoire divertida acercandose a él.**

'No es gracioso.' **Dijo el chico pitando su cabello de un verde lima.**

'¿Qué te dijo?' **Victoire le pregunto mucho antes que Molly.**

'Nada.' **Dijo el chico sonrojado y Victoire se quedo boquiabierta.**

'¿Te hizo algo…?'

'¡Mierda Victoire, no!' **Dijo sonrojado y molesto. Victoire rió aplaudiendo al ver su rostro asustado.** 'No es gracioso, de verdad… ya para de reírte… no es divertido… ¡Molly!' **Era un caso perdido y lo sabia así que molesto y con el cabello rojo se sentó en y se cruzo de brazos mientras esperaba a que ambas se calmaran.**

'Hubieras visto tu cara…' **Victoire seguía riendo.** 'Eres como una caricatura Lupin…' **Dijo la chica casi sin aire. Teddy la miro de roejo y bufo.** 'Ohhh…' **La chica lo miro inclinando su cabeza.** 'Teddy se molesto..' **Dijo con una voz chiquita y dulce.**

'No te acerques…' **Teddy le dijo. Victoire lo ignoro y se acerco ignorándolo.**

'shh…sh…sh… tranquilo bestia…' **Teddy la miro de reojo sabiendo que se la estaba regresando.** '¿ves que si eres dramático? Te bstaba con decir que no y ya…' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros.** 'pero bueno, ya deberíamos de estar acostumbrados a eso…' 'Te quiero.' **Dijo sonriéndole con encanto. Teddy rodo los ojos.** '¿Molly iras a ver vestidos este fin?'

'Molly también odia el baile.' **Victoire bufo.**

'Nadie odia el baile…' **Teddy bufo imitándola.**

'Si lo hacen.'

'Que no.'

'Que si.'

'Que no.'

'Que si.'

'Que no.'

'Que s…'

'La verdad es que no lo había pensado…' **Molly los interrumpió sintiendo llegar una jaqueca.** '¿tú vas a ir?' **Victoire se sirvió un poco de jugo de zanahoria y lo miro para compararlo con el cabello de Teddy.**

'quizá…' **Dijo la chica y Molly lo entendía bastaban unas horas para que su prima tuviera una cita para el baile.**

'¿Qué no primero esperas la cordialidad de un muchacho para saber si iras?' **Teddy dijo con sarcasmo. Victoire bufo.**

'No me hagas reír, Lupin.' **Dijo la chica aventando un mechón rubio hacia atrás con una actitud dominante.** 'dije que era romantico, no esencial.' **Lo miro sonriendo de lado. Teddy sonrió también orgulloso de ella.**

'¿Victoire?' **solo Molly volteo hacía esa chica de Gryffindor que estaba a lado de Victoire, que no dejaba de ver a Teddy.**

'Ehmmm…' **Molly miro a los dos chicos que sonreían mirándose sin poner atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.** 'Vic…' **Dijo tocando la mano de su prima que parpadeo como si despertara de un trnace. Teddy hizo lo mismo bajando la mirada y tomando su jugo.**

'Te buscan…' **Molly señalo a la chica que estaba a un lado de ella.**

'Hola…' **Dijo la chica. Victoire saludo de regreso.** 'Ho… ¿Lupin?' **Teddy la miro y sonrió saludándola torpe.** '¿No estabas…?' **Lo miro confundida. Teddt miro a Molly de reojo y solo alzo una ceja dejando caer los hombros.** 'es que… te vi con Dom…' **Victoire arrugo la frente mirando a Teddy.**

'Ehmm… no… yo he estado aquí.' **Dijo señalando su lugar y aa Molly. Que asintió.**

'No, estabas con Dom. Salieron de la sala común juntos…' **Victoire abrió los ojos y alzo una ceja. Teddy que estaba boquiabierto, pinto su cabello de naranja. N**

'¿Cómo dices?' **Dijo Teddy con una voz mas seria.**

'exacto.' **Victoire dijo enseguida de él. El chico se detuvo y la miro de reojo.** '¿Y bien?'

'si, tú y ella salieron… y de hecho venía a preguntarte si la has visto…' **Se dirigió a Victoire.** 'tenemos un trabajo en equipo de Adivinación y…'

'¿Dónde está Dominique?' **Victoire le pregunto directamente a Teddy que solo levanto las manos mostrando rendición.** 'Ella dice que tu estabas con ella.' **Teddy miro a la chica y luego a Victoire.**

'Sí Teddy…' **Molly hablo mirando a Teddy asintiendo repetitivamente.** 'Recuerda… recuerda que te pedí que me trajeras… ehm… mi… mi… rata.' **Victoire arrugo la frente.**

'¿tienes una rata?'

'¿Una rata?' **Teddy se levanto con el cabello rojo entendiendo la indirecta. Victoire lo miro sorprendida y también la otra estudiante. Molly le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.** '¡auch! Sí… sí… la rata.'

'¿Qué rata?' **Victoire dijo fastidiada.**

'Había una rata en su cuarto…' **Dijo con voz apretada.**

'¿Hay ratas en el cuarto?' **La chica dijo con horror mirando a Molly que solo asintió sin remedio.**

'No. Ya no.' **Dijo Teddy con seguridad, dando un manotazo a la mesa. Molly salto mientras que Victoire miro de reojo a Teddy con una ceja arriba.** 'te prometo que la sacare para siempre. Paraa siempre.' **Repitió con ese mismo tono de valentía.**

'como digas Hercules…' **Victoire le dijo levantándose para que la mirara.** 'Dom. ¿Dónde esta?' **le dijo tomando su barbilla para que no mirara a otra parte y evadiera el tema.**

'no lo sé…' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros.** 'debería de estar aqu… ohnohijodepu...'

'¡Teddy!' **Molly lo detuvo con una voz entre asustada y molesta. Teddy la miro y se disculpo. Miro a Victoire y a Molly y a esa chica que no conocía pero que agradecía que hubiera llegado porque ahora…**

'Voy a buscarla.' **Dijo de inmediato. Victoire lo miro sorprendida.**

'Si, yo también…' **Dijo Molly levantándose con la misma rapidez.**

 _Capaz y lo encuentra y lo mata y… aunque no nos guste no podemos mandarlo en pedazos al pasado. Alguien tiene que poner equilibrio en ese grupo…_

'Wow… ¿ustedes si que se preocupan por el otro siempre verdad?' **La Gryffindor le pregunto a Victoire y la rubia que se había quedado en la mesa mirando como la pelirroja de Molly y Teddy con el cabello rojo caminaban a la salida.**

'Yo lo mato.' **Teddy casi grito mientras caminaba a zancadas**

'Teddy tienes que tranquilizar… woah… tranquilizarte.' **Molly dijo casi corriendo detrás de él. Victoire suspiro y miro a la Gryffindor.**

'seguro la encuentra.' **Dijo sonriéndole. La chica asintió creyéndole a la Weasley y se alejo.** 'Eso si fue raro…' **Dijo la chica sentándose para terminar su jugo.**

 _¿Dominique y Teddy juntos?_

'¿Cómo se te ocurre esa cosa…' **Dijo la chic entre risas y sintiendo un escalofrió.**

 _Bueno… ¿recuerdas que ella te había dicho que le gustaba?_

 **La chica se quedo con el vaso entre los labios.**

'No… no Teddy… no.' **Dijo la chica aun con esa sonrisa.** 'Es como su… hermana.' **Dijo con asco.** 'Todos nosotros somos como hermanos para él.' **Se lo repitió.**

 _Hasta yo…_

 **No se dio cuenta que borro su sonrisa.**

'¿ese si era Teddy Lupin?' **Victoire alzo una ceja y sonrió.**

'Hola Frank.' **Dijo la chica invitándolo a sentarse con ella.**

'¿y bien?' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole de lado. Victoire dejo caer los hombros.** 'No escuche gritos o cabelleras rojas…'

'creo que necesitas lentes Frank porque hubo muchas cabelleras rojas.' **Dijo la chica entre risas. Frank la miro y rió.** 'Estamos bien… lo arreglamos. Como siempre…' **Dijo en un suspiro. Frank asintió pensativo. Miro a su alrededor y se acerco a la chica.**

'Vi… necesito hablar contigo.' **Victoire lo miro preocupada, la voz de Frank sonaba seria.**

'¿Qué sucede?'

'Es Teddy…' **Victoire levanto una ceja.** 'Lo sé… es que creo que esta en problemas… algo raro le sucede.'

'¿algo raro dices? ¿Cómo que?' **Victoire lo miro curiosa, la verdad es que había visto a Teddy bastante normal…**

 _Con excepción de lo de la rata pero… bueno, incluso fue raro que Molly dijera que tiene una rata._

'como que Teddy no sea Teddy.' **Victoire rió.** 'Hablo enserio… ¿no lo has notado raro a veces? Como si fuera otra persona…' **Entonces la rubia se detuvo y pensó en esa vez en la que Ted tenía ojos grises y se había comportado muy frió e irónico con ella.** '¿Ves? Tengo razón.' **Victoire lo miro y negó. Frank suspiro cansado.**

'¿Cuál es tu teoría?' **Pregunto la Ravenclaw. Frank trago saliva sabiendo que sería algo vergonzoso lo que diría.**

'otra persona.' **Victoire levanto una ceja. Y aunque eso no ayudo mucho para la seguridad de Frank, el Hufflepuff continuo.** 'o mas de una… que… este tomando el lugar de Teddy para hacernos…'

'¿Frank porque Teddy haría algo así?' **Victoire lo interrumpió.**

'Buena pregunta. Honestamente estuve pensando en eso ayer pero no encontré nada… creí que tú…' **Victoire abrió los ojos y negó.** 'no lo sé, Alice esta fascinada por uno de sus nuevos amigos…'

'¿Qué hay con Dewey?' **Victoire pregunto y Frank suspiro.**

'bueno según la mesa… están peleados.' **Victoire abrió los ojos como platos.**

'¿Qué?' **Dijo sorprendida.** 'Pero él no se molesta nunca con nadie.' **Dijo susurrando ruidosamente porque Frank le pidió que bajara la voz.** 'eso es imposible…'

'Fue otra persona.' **Frank puso de nuevo su teoría en la mesa. Victoire lo miro y negó sin creérselo. Algo había hecho click en ella al escuchar esa improbable teoria…**

'¿No lo entiendes?' **Victoire lo interrumpio dando pequeños golpecitos en la mesa. Con una mirada ansiosa y nerviosa.** 'Frank, si tu tienes razón esto…' **Bufo quitándose el cabello del rostro.** 'Todo esto tendría sentido.' **Dijo energética.** '¡Todo! o de Lorcan y esa actitud cambiante, el hecho de que él y yo no seamos los mismos… todo tendría lógica. Quizá Teddy sigue siendo el mismo y simplemente nos hemos topdo con alguien mas…' **a Frank le parecia impresionante como Victoire hablaba practicamente con las manos.** 'Pero… ¿Quién?' **Dijo Victoire mirando la puerta donde Teddy había salido.** '¿para que?'

'¿Crees que este en problemas…?' **Frank le dijo mirando en la misma direccion. Victoire trago saliva y dejo caer los hombros.**

'No lo sé…' **Dijo la chica ahora segura que no lo sabia porque seguramente otra persona que no era Teddy no se lo había querido decir.** 'Arghhh pero ¿Quién es quien? es un metamorfomago.' **Dijo la chica algo frustrada.**

'Tranquila Vi… es solo una teoría. Pero quería compartírtela…' **Dijo Frank al verla con esa energía que se movía y no solo se quedaba en pensamientos.** 'quiza primero deberíamos preguntárselo.'

'No…' **Victoire rió irónicamente.** 'No te lo dira, créeme…'

'¿Entonces?' **Victoire pensó golpeando con sus dedos la mesa.**

'tal vez…' **Victoire pensó en Teddy. Había sido muy convincente en decirle no todo este tiempo…Pero recordaba que Molly sabia ciertas cosas…**

 _Y la forma en la que se fueron…_

'quizá Molly sepa algo.' **Frank la miro y vacilo.** 'No, enserio. Ella y Ted…' **entonces recordó la vez en la que creí que algo había entre ellos.**

 _Quizá también es otra persona._

'y todo este tiempo pensé…' **Victoire se sintió avergonzada. Miro hacía la puerta una vez mas y pensó en la vez que lo vio besando de nuevo a Kai en la fiesta…**

 _No era él… por eso sentía que no era honesto. Porque no era Ted. Yo conozco a Teddy._

'Aun lo conozco Frank…' **Victoire le dijo entre risas con una voz aliviada.** 'Si tienes razón significaría que… yo y Teddy…' **la chica sonrió.**

'Sí…' **Frank asintió.** 'Siguen siendo los mejores de los mejores… amigos.' **Victoire asintió sintiendo un relajante cosquilleo al saber que su amigo de toda la vida seguía siendo el mismo chico que había besado el verano pasado.**

'el mismo.' **Dijo en un suspiro sintiendo ahora mariposas en el estomago.**

 **OOoOO**

'bueno... al menos ya se ve con mas color…' **Madame Pomfrey le sonrió a ambos gemelos. Uno inconsciente y al otro que sostenía su mano con rostro preocupado.** 'Legaste justo a tiempo…' **Lysander asintió, pensando en que quizá no hubiera podido llegar sin ayuda de los demás. Miro a Lorcan y pensó en que tal vez podía dejarlo…**

 _No seas ridículo ellos si te ayudaron, pero no hubiera pasado nada si no lo hubieran metido al agua y no lo hubieran metido al agua si no hubiera estado con ellos..._

'¿sigue en la luna Scamander?' **Lysander levanto la mirada y negó.** 'Eso pense… debería de ir a sus clases. Él estará bien. este…' **Rió mirando la enfermería.** 'Es el lugar mas seguro de la escuela.' **Lysander abrió los ojos sintiendo algo de confort al escuchar esas palabras.**

 _El lugar mas seguro de la escuela…_

'Madame Pomfrey…' **el chico la llamo con una idea en la punta de la lengua.** 'Ehm… Weasley…' **la sanadora lo miro extrañada que mencionara a un Weasley.** 'Molly Weasley es de mi año y ella al parecer se queda aquí…'

'Molly Weasley decidió invertir sus tardes libres ayudando en la enfermería con el afán de aprender mas del tema.' **Dijo con un orgullo a su carrera.** 'Me alegro escuchar que ya se preocupa por la elección que va a decidir oficialmente en unos años y que sobretodo escoja la medicina Magica. No muchos tienen el talento para aliviar y reconfortar a los demas…' **Lysander asintió mirando a Lorcan.**

'Seguro…' **Dijo sabiendo lo dulce que era su hermano cuando se trataba de ayudar a los demás.** 'Usted… me preguntaba ¿si a usted le molestaría si… Lorcan también pudiera…?' **Madame Pomfrey alzo una ceja escuchándolo y de pronto negó en corto para detenerlo.**

'¿él se lo pidió?' **Lysander vacilo.** 'Porque yo no creo haber escuchado… y mire que mi memoria aun sigue intacta… no podría recetar tantas cosas si no lo estuviera.' **Sonrió.**

'No… es solo que él es bueno en eso que dijo.' **Le dio la razón esperando a que dejara que se quedara aquí.** 'Y pienso que seria genial que aprendiera…'

'la verdad es que claro que me gustaría que mas chicos como Weasley o él…' **Señalo su cama.** 'Vinieran aquí a aprender del oficio…' **Lysander asintió sonriendo, pensando que esta era la mejor forma de mantener a su hermano seguro.** 'Pero…' **Lysander borro la sonrisa.** 'solo los aceptare si ellos mismos me lo piden.' **Le dejo muy en claro y Lysander solo tuvo que conformarse con esa idea. Por un momento planeo la forma de convencer a su hermano… hasta que la sanadora hablo de nuevo.** 'él tiene talento para esto… no olvido la vez que ayudo a Lupin con su ataque de ansiedad o a la chica Longbottom con su alergia…' **Le sonrió a Lorcan.** 'Solo que me da la impresión que no quiere precisamente ocupar ese talento en esto. ¿no lo cree?'

'sí, le gusta mas lo salvaje…' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro. Madame Pomfrey sonrió.**

'Y es gracias a ellos que gente como yo tenemos un empleo.' **Dijo con cierto tono de gracia.** 'sin duda hay un lugar para cada persona en este mundo. Y por mas que intentemos evadirlo de alguna u otra forma con el tiempo volveremos ahí.' **tal vez eran unas hermosas palabras, Lysander pudo percibir eso pero… en definitiva no lo eran para él. Y agradecía que no Lorcan no las escuchara porque mucho menos eran sensatas para él.**

 _¿Volver al mismo lugar? ¿Dónde? ¿en San Mungo quizá? ¿O con un demente como Hunter siguiéndolo a todas partes? ¿Ese tipo de lugar se refiere? No gracias…_

'si yo… yo solo creí que eso lo ayudaría a no meterse en problemas.' **Dijo el chico fingiendo estar avergonzado.**

'bueno creo que a esta edad usted debería mejor de preocuparse por no meterse en problemas.' **Lysander asintió.** 'Él lo aprenderá igual en el camino… no se preocupe estoy segura que va a estar bien.' **Dijo la sanadora antes de escuchar ese nuevo teléfono que se alojaba en su escritorio.** 'esa cosa no deja de sonar y créeme la mayoría del tiempo son tonterías…' **Lysander le sonrió antes de voltearse con su hermano.**

'Es sencillo para todos…' **Dijo el chico acobijando a su hermano.** '…pero ellos no saben nada.' **Dijo mirando sus facciones delicadas y ahora cansadas. Aun respiraba un poco agitado y aunque tenía mas color que ayer no dejaba de sudar frió. Lysander sintió su corazón apachurrarse. No entendía como la gente le pedía que lo dejara así… que no se preocupara por esa criatura que parecía tan frágil ante un mundo tan fiero.**

" _él va a estar bien. Es mucho fuerte de lo que tú crees…"_

 **Sacudió su cabeza con molestia al recordar esa voz. No quería pensar en Hunter. No le importaba lo que él tuviera que decir de su hermano. Él era la persona menos indicada para hablar de su hermano, estaba muerto y no pensaba traerlo de vuelta ahora y mucho menos a poner sus palabras como un punto de reflexión.**

 _Por mi que permanezca enterrado y pudriéndose…_

'Eddy…' **Rodo los ojos cuando escucho a Lorcan. Que no daría por que olvidara ese nombre… porque olvidara a ese sujeto. ¿Qué no daría por que no lo llamara cuando estaba en aprietos? Como si él fuera un bálsamo para sus penas.**

'Lorcan, no empieces…' **Dijo el muchacho acariciando su hombro.** 'No a él…'

'Eddy…'

" _¡Quiero que lo odies! Odialo! Odialo Lorcan! Te exijo que lo odies!"_

" _Lys… yo…"_

" _No, tienes que odiarlo. ¡Odialo!"_

" _No. No puedo… no quiero hacerlo Lys… Por favor, no me pidas eso…"_

'Eddy… Eddy…' **Miro a su hermano y trago saliva.**

 _Quizá es un karma para mí también…_

 **Y así como cuando no quieres que pase pero sucede… las memorias llegaron a él. Memorias donde el protagonista era la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo.**

" _tú sabes que él puede hacerlo, sabe lo que quiere… ¿Por qué no lo dejas decidir?"_

'son… caballos… so… son…' **Lorcan balbuceaba y Lysander solo se sentó para tomar su mano una vez mas. Estaba fría sí. Pero podía mantener el contacto por un rato con esos guantes de invierno que traía puestos.** '…de… mam… son los… cab…' **Lysander asintió con tristeza.**

" _¿Eddy…? Despierta, Eddy…"_

'Sí, Lorc… son los caballos de mamá.' **Dijo acariciando su cabello con un semblante de arrepentimiento.**

'¿Tienen caballos en casa?' **Lysander dio un salto asustado golpeando por accidente a Lorcan. Miro a su hermano con agravio y cuando noto que estaba bien. Volteo con aquella irritante voz que había causado esa reacción en él.** 'Wow… es por eso que sabe mucho de animales ¿no?'

'No.' **Lysander le dijo en corto a Roxanne Weasley que miraba a Lorcan con gracia.**

'¿Qué le paso?' **Roxanne dijo como si nada.**

'Eso no te importa.' **Dijo poniéndose entre la chica y su hermano. Roxanne alzo una ceja y sonrió de lado.**

'bueno, seguro que va a mejorar ¿no?' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros.** '¿necesita algo?'

'Que te vayas.' **Lysander continuo cortante. Roxanne suspiro largo pidiendo paciencia.**

'¿y tú como estas?' **Lysander rodo los ojos. Roxanne respiro y se enfoco en su misión.** 'Quería hablar contigo… de frente a frente sin…'

'Ya te dije que no.' **Lysander le dijo.** 'Y creo que este es lugar menos apropiado para hablar de Quidditch.'

'Sí, lo sé…' **En realidad no lo sabia…** 'por eso… vine aquí a… saludar a Lorcan y de paso…'

'Déjalo así.' **Lysander le dijo sabiendo que era un caso perdido.**

'oye… de verdad no quiero discutir.' **Roxanne le dijo con una voz chillona que solo hizo que Lysander hiciera una cara de fastidio.** 'tú no lo sabes, pero el equipo de Quidditch es una de las cosas que mas me fascinan en el mundo escolar…'

'Si no es que es la única que tus aptitudes pueden alcanzar.'

'Sí, tal vez es cierto.' **Dijo Roxanne sin ofenderse.** 'y es por eso que quiero hablar contigo. Digo… se que dije que eres un odioso, torpe, irritante, egoísta, idiota…'

'¿ese es tu discurso de persuasión?'

'¿¡Quieres dejarme terminar!?' **Roxanne dijo harta.** '¡estoy tratando de hacer algo por ese lugar y tú solo me interrumpes con tu estúpida e insoportable actitud!' **Lysander la miro y trono la boca para darse la vuelta.** '¡No! ¡No! ¡Arghhhh!' **Roxanne gruño retorciéndose.** '¡es que tú!'

'¿Quieres dejar de gritar? esto no es un parque.' **Lysander le dijo acercándose a ella para taparle la boca. Roxanne lo miro a los ojos y dejo caer los hombros sabiendo que era parte de su personalidad. La chica miro su mano y balbuceo quitándola.**

'Sabes que odio que hagas eso…' **Dijo quitándose la mano de Lysander. ¬¬**

'No parece Weasley…' **Dijo el chico con una voz de fastidio. Roxanne alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos dando un paso al frente.**

'¿a qué te refieres, zopenco?' **Dijo Roxanne retándolo.**

'a que si te fastidiara tanto, no volverías. Me dejarías en paz.' **Le dijo el chico acercándose a ella y quedando frente a frente. Mirandose a los ojos sin titubear, ninguno de los dos. Se quedaron callados por un momento hasta que Lysander volvió a hablar.** 'Pero quizá eso de humillarse así mismos, ya viene de familia…'

'Vuélvete a burlar de mi familia y te parto la cara, idiota.' **Roxanne le dijo mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados. Lysander sonrió de lado malicioso y…**

'Oh-no-no-no…' **Madame Pomfrey negó con su dedo índice.** 'Nada de besos en esta habitación…' **Lysander hizo una cara de asco y barrió con la mirada a Roxanne que ya había dicho "IUGHH!" alejándose del rubio.**

'¡Prefiero besar a una mandrágora antes de tocar los labios de este!' **Roxanne dijo mirando con cierto desagrado a Lysander.**

'"Este" tiene un nombre Weasley.' **Lysander se señalo molesto.** '¿Tú familia no te enseño si quiera a llamar a cada quien por su nombre? ¿o es que se creen con toda la autoridad para quitar nombres también?'

'Que dejes a mi familia en paz, tonto.' **Roxanne le volvió amenazar.**

'tú empezaste…' **Lysander le dijo mirándola por debajo del hombro.**

'pues entonces yo lo termino…' **Roxanne dijo subiéndose las mangas de la camisa y caminando con puños cerrados a Lysander que solo estaba tranquilo cruzado de brazos.**

'Weasley… que no se te ocurra.' **Madame Pomfrey lanzo una hechizo que simulaba una pared invisible que separaba a ambos. Lysander le sonrió a Roxanne triunfante. Roxanne gruño.**

'¿De qué sonríes soquete?' **Roxanne le dijo molesta. Lysander dejo caer los hombros.**

'Weasley. Fuera.' **Roxanne se detuvo y miro a Madame Pomfrey con unos ojos saltones y nerviosos.**

'Pero… Pero…'

'¿Qué no escuchaste? FUE-RA.' **Lysander le dijo señalando la salida.**

'¡nadie te pregunto energúmeno!' **Roxanne le gruño de inmediato.**

'Okay, los dos… afuera.' **Madame Pomfrey les señalo la salida. Lysander se señalo corroborando.** 'los dos.' **Dijo tajantemente la sanadora.** 'Lorcan va a estar bien… pero mi dolor de cabeza va aumentar sino dejo de escuchar sus gritos. Así que…'

'¡pero él/ella empezó!' **Dijeron ambos Ravenclaw al mismo tiempo. Madame Pomfrey los miro severamente y señalo la salida. Ambos suspiraron y se dirigieron a la salida.** 'Hasta luego Lorcan…' **De nuevo dijeron al mismo tiempo, se miraron extrañados y Lysander solo se quejo. Roxanne gruño molesta.**

'¿Puedo venir a visitarlo?' **Roxanne se detuvo y señalo a Lorcan. Madame Pomfrey la miro y vacilo.**

'Quizá eso solo le de migraña…' **Lysander murmuro. ¬¬**

'después de clases…' **Dijo la sanadora.** 'Solo…' **Señalo a los ambos.** 'mas les vale arreglar lo que sea que hay entre ustedes…'

'No hay nada entre nosotros.' **Roxanne volvió a renegar con el tema.**

'Nada.' **Lysander contesto de inmediato. Madame Pomfrey los miro y rodo los ojos señalando de nuevo la salida. Los chicos salieron de la enfermería y solo vieron como la sanadora hechizaba la entrada para que no pudieran entrar.**

'Si no supiera como termina esto, diría que terminarían yendo al baile juntos…' **Roxanne arrugo la frente y miro a Lysander mientras que el chico hizo una cara de horror.**

'Antes me quedo sin piernas que tener que bailar contigo…' **Roxanne bufo al escuchar al chico.**

'Pues al menos así tendríamos a un mejor capitán en el equipo…'

'¿Qué equipo? Oh! hablas del equipo del cual no eres parte.' **Lysander le dijo en un tono inocente pero sumamente hiriente. Roxanne apretó los labios y los puños frustrada.** '¿tienes algo que decir Weasley?' **El rubio alzo una ceja y le sonrió y eso molesto tanto a Roxanne porque él tenía la misma sonrisa tierna de Lorcan y era como una ofensa al chico. Gruño e hizo un berrinche que solo hizo sonreír de lado a Lysander.**

'¿Cuándo se va a mejorar?' **Le pregunto directa y molesta. Lysander miro la enfermería.**

'¿y tú para que quieres saber? ¿Iras a rogarle a él que te deje entrar en el equipo? Porque déjame decirte que eso no va a funcionar…'

'A ti no te interesa, solo dime cuando se va a mejorar.' **Roxanne le dijo cruzándose de brazos. Lysander la miro y negó viendo el desastre que era. Gente como ella era fácil de que lo desesperara. Tan desordenada, del pies a cabeza y él tan pulcro y organizado solo hacía querer arrojarla lejos…**

 _Quiza a las mazmorras._

'por la salud mental de mi hermano…'

'ahyyy por favor no salgas con una de esas tonterías…' **Roxanne l detuvo fastidiada.** 'Solo dime. Él y yo somos amigos.'

'Si eres tan su amiga ¿Dónde estabas cuando le paso todo esto?' **Le pregunto mirándola hacía abajo pero Roxanne solo arrugo la frente sin saber de lo que hablaba.** 'Exacto. Creo que tienes que aprender a que no puedes hablar así a la ligera…' **Roxanne lo miro y medito en sus palabras.**

'¿siempre te has preocupado así por él?' **Lysander se quedo de nuevo sin saber que contestar ante una pregunta tan simple pero tan personal.** 'estas triste…' **Y de pronto esa incomoda sensación que sientes cuando alguien te deja expuesto y sin palabras.** 'dice mi papá, que la mamá de Teddy decía que no había daño colateral con un abrazo y con él liberas ciertos químicos que nos hacen sentir mejor…'

'que no se te ocurra si quiera acercarte…' **Le advirtió. Roxanne lo miro aguafiestas y rodo los ojos.** 'Además dudo mucho que la mamá de Lupin dijera eso… solo miralo.'

'que sea torpe no significa que no es intelectual…' **Lysander la miro incrédulo y Roxanne abrió los brazos defendiendo al Tejón. Lysander suspiro y asintió.**

 _Demosle algo de crédito por el problema del pasado._

'Él va a estar bien, ya escuchaste a Madame Pomfrey.' **Lysander miro de reojo a la chica que hablaba acerca de su hermano con total ligereza.**

'No tienes idea de lo harto que estoy, escucharlo hablar de él como si lo conocieran…' **Dijo Lysander fastidiado. Roxanne alzo una ceja curiosa.** 'No lo conocen. No todo es tan sencillo como ustedes creen que lo es. Él no esta bien y no se va a curar solo porque ustedes lo dicen. Eso es lógica. Un problema no se puede solucionar solo por que se desea, tiene que haber una acción para que haya una reacción. Un deseo es inútil.' **Lysander estaba tan seguro de lo que hablaba que Roxanne lo miro sin decir nada. Cuando termino la morena dejo pasar unos segundos para hablar...**

'no puedes andar por el mundo sin esperar lo mejor.' **Dijo Roxanne con la misma seguridad.**

'Dime algo con lógica y sentido Weasley, no hecho de arcoíris y florecitas con cereal de frutas.' **Roxanne sonrió divertida imaginando todo eso. A Lysander a mitad de un lugar con todo eso que había mencionado antes.**

'de acuerdo… mi papá me hablo de algo interesante el verano pasado…' **Lo tomo de la manga para que la mirara. Lysander lo hizo cruzado de brazos.** 'El lo llamo "el imán". Básicamente me dijo que todos somos imanes que atraemos lo que tenemos dentro…'

'Órganos y sangre, entre bacterias y enfermedades canceri…'

'muy gracioso.' **Roxanne rió interrumpiéndolo y Lysander no pudo evitar reír también.** 'Pero no… solo atraemos lo que repartimos en el mundo. Si eres alguien que solo causa problemas entonces solo atraerás problemas…'

'¿ya le hablaste de esto a Lupin?' **Lysander le pregunto y Roxanne abrió los ojos aceptando que era una gran idea.**

'sí brindas solo fastidio, negatividad y preocupación entonces…' **Lo miro.** 'Solo vas atraer…'

'¿quieres decir que fue mi culpa?' **Dijo señalando la enfermería que había quedado atrás. Roxanne negó.**

'Noooo… solo digo que es por eso que debemos de esperar lo mejor… porque es la única forma en la que puede llegar.' **La morena dijo sencilla rascando de pronto su nunca. Lysander la miro y vacilo. Roxanne lo noto y sonrió confiada.** 'Se llama "ley de atracción". No son arcoíris, unicornios y cereales de fruta…' **Le corroboro y Lysander solo rodo los ojos.** 'que esas cosas son geniales también, tienes que admitirlo.'

'No lo son.' **Roxanne bufo ante su negatividad.** 'Pero bueno… me alegra que tu cerebro pueda retener información.' **Roxanne lo miro rodo los ojos.**

'Eres un idiota.' **Le dijo la morena sin verle lo divertido al comentario.**

'Quizá eso es lo que brindas al mundo y por eso lo atraes…' **Lysander dejo caer los hombros sin importarle mucho lo que dijera y decidió partir a su siguiente clase.**

'¡Un super idiota!' **Escucho a lo lejos acompañado de un gruñido. Sonrió.**

 **OOoOO**

'woah woah woah woah woah… Bonita esa no es una respuesta del todo clara.' **Sirius la miro alzando ambas cejas y sonriendo de lado. Dominique bufo y rodo los ojos.**

'no puedo creer que me tengas aquí amarrada, después de todo lo que hemos pasado…' **Dominique le dijo inclinando su cabeza y acomodando su cabello para dar un aire atractivo, sonrió ligeramente con esa confianza que pregonaba en la escuela. Sirius sonrió con el mismo aire atractivo.**

'Mantén esta cabeza despierta…' **Remus empujo su cabeza haciéndolo regresar al momento. Sirius lo miro y rió divertido.**

'¿Celoso?' **¬¬ Después de terminar con él. Remus se volteo con Dominique, poniéndose en una pose autoritaria.**

'wow… jamás había visto ese rostro tan serio…' **Dominique le dijo con una suave voz a Remus que solo alzo una ceja y miro de reojo a Sirius que solo dejo caer los hombros sin saber de que hablaba la chica.** 'Remus esta no es la forma de tratar a una señorita no te parece?' **Dijo la Gryffindor mirando de reojo sus manos amarradas.** 'aunque lo admito es algo sexy…'

'¿Qué le hiciste a Peter?' **Sirius se impresiono de la forma en la que Remus había evadido cualquier sonrojo o vergüenza al escuchar a la chica.** '¿Por qué esta así?' **Remus señalo la cama donde Peter estaba inconsciente. Dominique ni siquiera miro.** 'escucha, no voy a dejar de preguntar… ellos han hecho demasiado por mi y…'

'no sé que le hice.' **Dominique lo detuvo antes de escuchar ese sentimental discurso que seguro Remus tenía preparado. Remus la miro sin creerle.** 'De verdad… nos besamos y él se puso así… Es obvio que paso algo mas… ¿Por qué yo querría hacerle daño?' **Dominique les dijo tanto a Remus como a Sirius.** 'tienen que creerme… no sé lo que paso…' **Remus y Sirius se miraron entre sí sabiendo que estaban cediendo ante esa voz femenina y dulce. Incluso miraron sus muñecas y tobillos y se sintieron un poco culpables de que la chica estuviera atada. Remus dio un paso a ella y entonces se escucho…**

'Deja de vernos la cara de idiotas.' **James parecio dar un salto para abordar la situación. Estaba molesto. Dominique lo miro y apretó los labios.** 'sé que le hiciste algo y sobretodo que quisiste hacérselo.'

'¡Eso no es cierto!' **Dominique le reprocho de inmediato.** 'Yo no le haría nada…'

'Por supuesto que sí.' **James le dijo de frente.** 'Y no vas a moverte de aquí hasta que me digas que fue lo que paso.'

'¡ya te dije que yo no sé!' **Dominique le volvió a reprochar pero James estaba muy aferrado.** '¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Una mentira?'

'no te conviene hacerlo.' **James le dijo.** 'entonces si según tú no sabes que le hiciste…' **Dominique resoplo fastidiada de que le echaran la culpa.** '¿Qué le estaba pasando?' **Dijo señalando a su amigo.**

'No lo se…' **Dominique dijo con voz queda. James predijo inmediatamente que lo sabia.**

'Por favor… es la segunda vez que le pasa esto.' **Dominique traago saliva.** 'ayer estaba igual, débil. Él cree que no nos dimos cuenta pero… mierda es nuestro amigo.' **Sirius y Remus asintieron.** 'Escucha yo no sé que tanto sepas de nosotros pero somos incansables.'

'No nos damos por vencidos preciosa.' **Sirius dijo recargado en el sillón.** 'Así que si no lo creías es mejor que lo tomes enserio…'

'No vas a salir de aquí hasta que nos digas que paso con Peter.' **James termino la frase de Sirius. Dominique entendió a lo que se refería Peter de sentirse derrotado una vez se unian esos dos.**

'Teddy, va a venir por mi. ¿y saben? No estaraa muy contento cuando vean como me tienen.' **Dijo la chica mostrándoles.**

'Le diremos que fue Remus…' **Sirius señalo con ligereza al licántropo.** 'Lo adora.' **Remus entrecerró los ojos pero acepto su contribución al plan. Dominique rodo los ojos con fasitdio.**

'No tengo nada que decir…' **Dominique dijo volteándole la cara. los otros tres chicos se miraron entre sí.** 'Escuchen… quizá fue el desayuno.' **Dijo la pelirroja.**

'Iban al Gran Comedor…' **Remus le dijo y Dominique solo bufo.**

'Hablo enserio cariño, somos indestructibles cuando estamos juntos.' **Sirius dijo presumido.** 'anda habla, tenemos todo un plan para hacer ver a Teddy como un campeón.' **Dijo cruzándose de brazos.**

'yo puedo ayudarles a eso…' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros.** '¿Qué mejor forma que a lado de la chica mas linda de Hogwarts?' **La pelirroja dijo coqueta.**

'Nuestro plan va mas alla de eso… pero gracias.' **Dijo Sirius despreocupado.** 'Además hay una chica…' **Comenzó a decirle a Remus que solo arrugo la frente diciéndole con la mirada que no era el momento.** 'Es rubia y alta, con unos ojos hermosos, quieres comertelos junto con ella y esa personalidad tan… competitiva. No sé… creo que ha sido lo mejor que he visto hasta ahora.'

'¿De verdad?' **Remus le dijo abriendo los brazos.** 'Tu amigo esta en cama moribundo y ¿¡tú solo estas pensando en chicas!?' **Remus le dijo molesto. Sirius sonrió divertido y sabiendo que no tenía perdón**

'Lo siento…' **Dijo entre risas.** 'Es solo que se me vino a la mente… es amiga de Ted y bueno ella dijo algo de Ted y un chica hermosa y…'

'Ahyyyy por favor.' **Dominique le dijo enseguida en voz alta y molesta.** '¿No puedes estar hablando enserio?'

'No te lo tomes personal…' **Sirius le dijo sonriendo de lado.** 'Una pelirroja de mi tiempo les arruino el papel a todas…'

'eso no tiene nada que ver. Además…' **James le dijo defendiendo a su Lily Evans. Sirius negó.** 'ella es perfecta.' **Sirius bufo.**

'Para un fantasma. Insensible y transparente.' **Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.** 'admítelo Cornamenta, lo de ella es solo un maldito capricho que se puede quitar con un acostón…' **Remus lo miro con desaprobación.** '…que se puede lograr con un par de copas de vino, olvidalo eso solo funciono para que te diera un beso.' **James lo miro completamente rojo de las mejillas. Y algo ofendido.** 'tal vez funcione con una botella de este Whisky Volcano que tienen ahora… ¿Quién lo diría? Evans tiene un buen hígado para procesar el alcohol.'

'Por supuesto que tiene un buen hígado.' **James le dijo con los puños cerrados y parado de puntitas gritándole.** '¡Ella es perfecta! ¡Es la pelirroja mas hermosa y perfecta de este planet…'

'¡Basura James! ¡BASURA!'

'¡BASURA LO QUE TÚ DICES PEDAZO DE IMBECIL! ¡Te gustan las rubias cabeza hueca!'

'Eso no es cierto. Marlene no es rubia, ni cabeza hueca.' **Sirius dijo recordándole. James rodo los ojos.** 'Es a Remus a quien le gustan las rubias descerebradas.' **Lo señalo con su dedo índice. ¬¬**

'Sybill es algo rubia ¿cierto?' **James comenzó a reír y Sirius sonrió acompañando a su amigo. Remus apreto los labios mirándolos molesto.**

'¡ustedes idiotas! ¿de verdad este es su brillante plan para ayudar a Peter?' **Los regaño a ambos.** '¿No ven que esto es importante? ¡ya después se pueden poner hablar si te gustan las margaritas o los hipogrifos!' **Dijo manoteando en el aire. Dominique mientras cerro los ojos respirando agitadamente. James se asomo a verla y arrugo la frente pero cuando Remus manoteo su hombro para que le prestara atención se olvido de Dominique.** '…por una vez en su vida ¿quieren concentrarse en lo importante? ¡En lo realmente importante Sirius! ¿crees que nos importa si crees que las pelirrojas son sexys?'

'se escucha raro cuando él lo dice…' **James le dijo a Sirius y este le dio toda la razón. Remus tronó los dedos enfrente para llamar de nuevo su atención.**

'Escucha Lunático solo fue un comentario. Lo siento.' **Sirius dijo levantando ambas manos.** 'Solo no me comas peludo…' **Le guiño un ojo.**

'cierto… después de todo, tú eres su versión femenina favorita Lunático…' **James le dijo en tono de broma y Sirius le dio un golpe en el brazo.** 'ya, ya, ya, es broma…' **Dijo el Potter.** 'No discutamos, Lily es la mas hermosa de todos modos…' **Dijo el chico e inmediatamente Sirius alego. Remus quería golpearse contra la pared.**

'No, no de verdad… la próxima vez que la vea tomaremos unos de esos delulares y les mandare una foto. Era bella…' **James negaba poniendo en primer lugar a su hermosa Lily Evans.** 'hasta su nombre es genial. Es de vencedora, ni tú Evans podría con él… Es Victoire…'

'¡No!' **antes de que Remus volviera a detenerlos, esa voz grave y claramente molesta retumbo en las cuatro paredes. Los tres chicos voltearon hacia atrás para descubrir.** 'Solo yo, soy la ms hermosa!' **Dominique tenía unos ojos azules intensos y su piel era mas brillante de lo normal. Se veía peligrosamente hermosa.**

'Mira sus manos…' **Remus murmuro. James y Sirius la miraron, la corbata estaba quemada. La chica solo le basto tocar sus tobillos para deshacer ese nudo que hicieron para inmovilizarla.**

'¿Qué demonios esta pasando?' **Sirius le pregunto a James.**

'No tengo idea pero… algo me dice que atraemos a estas cosas…'

'¿Cómo me llamaste?' " **Dominique" le reclamo, caminando hacía él. James miro a sus amigos pero de pronto fue tomado por la Veela de la mandibula para que la mirara a los ojos.** '¡Ahhhh quema!'

'¡James!' **Sirius llamo preocupado y se acerco para alejar a la chica.**

'Oh no no no…' **Dijo la Veela con su otra mano y cantando melodiosamente.** 'No hagas esto mas difícil… no le va a doler nada.' **Le sonrió encantadoramente.**

'Suéltalo…' **Sirius se acerco y antes de que pudiera tocarla. La veela tomo a James de las mejillas y le estampo un beso. Sirius se quedó boquiabierto ante semejante beso.** 'Ehmm…' **El Black escucho a su amigo disfrutarlo y solo arrugo la frente para inclinar un poco la cabeza.** 'No vi venir eso…' **Fue honesto con Remus.**

'No… eso estaba haciendo con Peter.' **Remus le dijo señalando al chico. Sirius abrió los ojos y asintió. Camino hacía ambos…** 'Sirius jala a James…' **Sirius asintió y tomo rápido a James de los hombros para jalarlo a su lado. Remus corrió a su lado.**

'¿James, estas bien?' **Remus le pregunto. James tenía cara de perdido.**

'Excelente Lunático…' **Dijo James en un suspiro soñador. Remus alzo una ceja e intercambio miradas extrañas con James.**

'Ahora si…' **Dijo la pelirroja con una voz aterciopelada.** '¿Quién es la mas hermosa James?' **Remus miro de reojo a James que solo suspiro de nuevo y la miro.**

'Wow… esto es peor que ver a Peter enamorado.'

'Peter no esta enamorado de nadie.' **Dijo la pelirroja de nuevo con esa voz seria. Sirius mejor cerro la boca…**

'¿estaria mal si quiero probar uno de esos besos?' **Remus le dio un codazo molesto.**

'¡No! ella es mía.' **James lo empujo y Sirius solo cayo sorprendido.** 'ella me ama…' **Dijo mirando de nuevo a Dominique que solo sonrió y se sentó en el sofá como una reina.** '¡No me la vas a qutar!'

'¡No James!' **Sirius lo detuvo.** 'Es toda tuya si quieres…' **Dijo el chico extrañado.** '¿Qué demonios te pasa? soy yo…'

'no es James quien habla…' **Remus miro a la pelirroja que solo acomodaba su cabello. Sus manos ligeramente naranjas.** 'esta bajo un hechizo…' **Volteo y vio como James estaba encima de Sirius golpeándolo a manotazos. El licántropo alzo una ceja extrañado de ver una escena así. Solo escucho una risita aterciopelada detrás de él.**

'Esto es tan divertido…' **Dijo la pelirroja mirando a James.** 'Pero seria mucho mas divertido si los dos se pelearan por mi…' **Dijo la chica vanidosa. Remus miro de reojo de nuevo la escena y en cuanto vio a la chica levantarse, se dirigió a sus dos amigos.**

'James... dejalo ya.'

'No, quiere quitarme a mi chica. Como lo hizo contigo…' **Dijo James aun queriendo herir a Sirius.**

'¿Qué mierda, James?' **Sirius le dijo algo fastidiado.**

'No. él no quiere quitarte a tu chica… porque como ya lo dijiste… él tiene a mi chica.'

'¿Qué?' **Sirius lo miro descontento e inmediato se vio golpeado por James.** 'Auuch!'

'Jimmy.' **Escucho a la Veela y James de inmediato se levanto.**

'Es una veela.' **Remus le dijo de inmediato al Black.** 'Pase lo que pase, no la beses. Va a tratar de conquistarte y a menos de que quieras parecer estar bajo la amortenia, tienes que resistir.' **Sirius lo miro boquibierto esa era la propuesta mas extraña que Remus le había dicho.**

'necesito que cierres los ojos. Jamie…' **La veela le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello. James cerro los ojos de inmediato y la Veela volvió a besarlo.** 'no te muevas de aquí, cariño. Ahorita vasmos a jugar…' **James asintió embobado.** 'ahora…' **Dijo mirando a Sirius.** 'tú no has visto a la criatura mas hermosa del mundo…' **Dijo la pelirroja haciendo resplandecer sus manos.** 'Créeme que esa… Victoire no se compara para nada conmigo…'

'Remus…' **Sirius miro de reojo a Remus que solo negó sin saber que hacer.**

'pero muy pronto los sabrás.' **Le dijo la Veela mirándolo ciertamente maliciosa. Camino hacía él y Sirius solo se alejo de ella.** 'Sirius…' **Se mordió el labio y por alguna razón Sirius sintió su cerebro atontado. Tambaleo y sacudió su cabeza porque el sonido de la chica causo cosquilleos por sus tímpanos.** 'Sirius… ven…' **Le estiro la mano.** 'Quiero estar contigo…' **Le dijo y Sirius se detuvo y la miro sintió que su ojos lo emborrachaban ante la imagen de la chica que se veía hermosa, dolorosamente bella.** 'Bésame Sirius…' **Le dijo con una voz de suplica.** 'Bésame ahora…' **Sirius sintió escalofríos por su espalda.**

'Sirius no…' **Remus lo jalo y Sirius al ver a Remus se dio cuenta que había caído en trance.**

'No puedo Lunático…' **Sirius dijo reconociendo su mayor debilidad.** 'tienes que hablarme todo el tiempo y arruinarlo con tu santurrona personalidad…' **¬¬ El licántropo le dio un manotazo en el brazo.**

'Sirius…' **de nuevo esa melodiosa voz hizo cosquilleo por debajo de la piel. Sirius miro con horror a Remus y se abrazo a él.**

'Oh… ¿enserio?' **Remus se quejo mirándolo como un bebe llorón.** '¿Dónde quedo el… "yo soy el macho alfa de esta manada"?' **Lo miro de reojo imitando su voz, de hecho haciéndola un poco boba.**

'hablábamos de hombre lobos ese día, esto es completamente…' **Miro de reojo a la Veela. Era tan hermosa que le causo escalofríos por debajo de la piel.** 'sí, completamente diferente.' **cerro los ojos. Remus suspiro… ¬¬**

'Sirius…' **Remus sintió a Sirius apretándose mas a él, tanto que le estaba costando respirar.** 'Jamie aun esta esperando…' **soltó una risita juguetona y Remus miro de reojo a James que solo sonreía bobo con los ojos cerrados.** 'yo sé que él es tu mejor amigo…' **La voz era seductora tanto que a Remus le apeno un poco.** '¿no quieres jugar con nosotros?' **Se apretó mas a Remus cerrando los ojos mientras se balanceaba queriendo pensar en otra cosa.**

'¡Oh mierda! No me digas que lo estas imaginando…' **Le reclamo Remus sonrojado.**

'¡Soy un maldito degenerado! Ya deberías de saberlo Lunático.'

'Anda...' **Sirius comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago y suspiro.** '…si no vienes tú, hare que Jamie vaya por ti.' **Remus sintió que Sirius soltó un poco el agarre a él…**

'¿Qué haces?' **Dijo el licántropo. Sirius no contesto.**

'es que…' **Sirius se escucho bobo.** '…yo quiero jugar Remus. ¿Jugamos?' **Le sonrió bobo. Remus alzo una ceja y negó.**

'No…' **Dijo el chico con incredulidad.** 'y créeme tú tampoco quieres jugar…'

'No te metas en esto bestia.' **La pelirroja le dijo en una voz cortante. Remus la miro de reojo y alzo una ceja.** 'tu manada ya es casi mía…' **Dijo la chica en un tono altivo acariciando el cabello de James.** 'Así que… no lo arruines.'

'¿Mi… qué?' **Remus le dijo ahora podiendo mover los brazos por que Sirius se había liberado. La veela rió y rodo los ojos burlándose de él.**

'Los humanos son taaaan aburridos. Es por eso que es bueno deshacerse de ellos después de jugar…'

'Woah…' **Remus jalo de la manga a Sirius una vez que escucho eso. Sirius tambaleo pero contrabajos se pudo mantener de su lado.** 'Okay… nadie se va a deshacer de nadie.'

'Oh eso es lo que tu crees… yo entiendo que la bestia los conservara.' **Miro a James y le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando que el Potter suspirara.** 'Pero bueno, es obvio que no ha sacado lo mejor de ellos… pero eso es de esperarse eres un bestia instintiva y estúpida.' **Remus alzo una ceja y supo que se dirigía al lobo. Por alguna razón no le gusto que las ofensas vinieran de alguien mas.**

 _Orgullo lobuno… ese sería el colmo Remus._

'Oye… escucha. Tienes que dejarlos en paz.'

'Cuando les quite toda su magia, con gusto.' **Le sonrió haciendo para atrás su cabello con un simple movimiento.** 'es una suerte que la mortal viviera en un lugar como este…' **se refería a Hogwarts.** 'repleto de jovenes… tan guapos y…' **Remus miro de reojo a Sirius.**

'…e ingenuos.' **Completo por ella.** 'Debe de haber otra forma… escucha, tú no eres así…'

'No intentes hablar con ella.' **Dijo refieriendose a Dominique.** 'Es como si alguien intentara hablar contigo en luna llena.' **Remus suspiro entendiendo.**

'No puedes comerte a mis amigos.' **La Veela rió.**

'¿y que vas hacer? ¿morderme?' **Remus trono la boca algo molesto por su comentario.** 'Wow… el perrito se va a enojar.'

'Él es el perro.' **Señalo a Sirius y la chica solo le guiño el ojo. Sirius solo la saludo, Remus le dio un codazo y el Black medio despertó**

'escucha no hay nada que puedas hacer… porque ellos son prácticamente míos.' **Dijo la chica tratando de peinar el rebelde cabello de James.** 'Cada cosa que diga, es como una ley para ellos…' **Señalo a James.** 'Si digo… James salta por la ventana…' **Entonces James suspiro y camino hacía la ventana…**

'¡No!' **Remus grito despertando a Sirius que miro a su amigo y reacciono asustado.**

'¡James ven aca!'

'No, no, no…' **canto la Veela.** 'él solo me escucha a mi… ¿cierto amor mío?' **James la miro y asintió suspirando.** 'James salta de una vez…'

'Okay! ¡Ya mierda! ¿Qué quieres?' **Sirius levanto los brazos y Remus igual. La veela estiro su mano deteniendo al Potter y les sonrió a ambos.**

'A ti.' **Le dijo dulcemente a Sirius que sintió un cosquilleo al ver sus ojos azul intenso.**

'Mierda…' **Sirius dijo sintiendo escalofríos. Se mojo los labios y…**

'¡Ni pienses que me voy a quedar a ver!' **Remus le dio un manotazo haciendo despertar una vez mas. Sirius lo miro y rápido reacciono.**

'No.' **Sirius lo tomo de la túnica mirándolo de frente.** ' Remus, tienes que hacerlo…' **Remus levanto una ceja sin entenderlo.** 'Ella dijo que somos tú manada… y si te soy honesto yo creo que el otro sujeto puede ayudarnos en esta…' **Remus abrió los ojos y negó enseguida.**

'Sirius no, no puedo, no puedo…' **Le rogo mirando su hombro.** 'No sé como detenerlo… ¿Qué tal y si algo pasa? ¿y si no puedo detenerme? ¿y si los lastimo?' **todo eso a una velocidad nerviosa. Sirius negó y le sonrió.**

'Teddy dijo que tenías que hacer conexión con él... Puedes hacerlo Remus. Tienes que hacerlo.' **Sirius le dijo mirando sus ojos miel llenos de miedo. Remus seguía negando.** 'este es el momento en el que tienes que demostrarlo amigo… confió en ti. Tienes que ayudarnos, tienes que salvarnos.'

'Tiene que haber otra forma Sirius, no…'

'No quiero que le pase nada.' **Sirius le suplico con la voz, Remus supo que hablaba de James y antes de que le pudiera decir algo, Sirius rápido camino hacia la Veela.**

 **Remus trago saliva y pensó a toda velocidad por otra solución… podría ir por Lorcan, él sabia de estas cosas…**

 _Esta enfermo… y si llego demasiado tarde. Además, quiere su magia… yo… no puedo. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo, esa cosa…_

 **Entonces escucho a Sirius quejarse de dolor de la misma manera que Peter se había quejado en las escaleras mientras la Veela lo besaba.**

 _Tienes que hacerlo Remus, puedes hacerlo… ellos tienen razón, piensa en todas esas veces en las que…_

" _¡…lo hicimos por ti!"_

 **Ya no estaba ahí, estaba en otra parte… y era Sirius… Sirius molesto.**

" _¡y lo estas escogiendo a él! ¿Qué mierda le esta pasando a tu cabeza?"_

 **Lo miro… él lo miraba con la misma expresión molesta y llena de frustración; llevaba demasiado tiempo conviviendo con él para reconocer sus gestos… había hecho algo, algo que había acabado con su paciencia. No entendía porque… no entendía nada… pero sabia que era serio. Porque en su rostro lo entendió, poco a poco vio como cambiaba mostrando un semblante de desilusión…**

" _no…"_

 **Lo escucho cerrando los ojos. Sirius definitivamente era expresivo.**

" _No puede ser… Tenía razón, él tenía razón… cambiaste."_

 **Lo miro esperando una respuesta pero Sirius volvió a hablar… su expresión decia que lo haría.**

" _esta guerra… confié en ti Remus."_

 **Esa era una acusación.**

" _Pero eres igual que todos ellos…"_

 **Y esa desilusión se convirtió en enojo pero esta vez sin frustración. Camino a la puerta, irradiando toda esa magia, ambientando el lugar con peligro y susceptibilidad.**

" _¡es increible que al final te conviertiste en…! una bestia… como él. Sin lealtad… te vi ahí, no lo detuviste. Te quedaste sin hacer nada, como si fueras… como si fueras, parte de la manada…"_

 **El tono de voz era asqueado. Y Remus también sintió ganas de vomitar.**

" _No quiero escucharte."_

 **Sintió calor por dentro… como si estuviera también molesto con él.**

"… _no hasta que decidas de que lado estas. ¿Con nosotros o con esa bestia a la que llaman alfa? Es mejor de esa manera porque te juro que no van a volver a lastimarme. Nadie, ni tú… no otra vez. No otra vez Lupin."_

 **Y entonces escucho algo golpear el suelo y despertó. Parpadeo para mirar y vio a James en el suelo pálido y débil.**

'¿Peter…?' **Remus miro a Peter aun pálido entre Dominique y James.**

'James…' **Sirius tosió al ver a su amigo en el suelo. Remus corrió para ayudar a James y Peter no tardo en unírsele.**

'Oye… dime que estas bien, porque él te adora…' **Remus le murmuro a James teniendo como referencia esas extrañas visiones. James solo rió quedo y bufo.**

'Esta bien…' **Peter le dijo a Sirius que bufo mirándolo molesto a Remus.**

'Grandiosa ayuda Lunático…' **Sirius le dijo malhumorado. Remus sintió escalofríos y trago saliva avergonzado.**

'Lo siento…' **Remus dijo agachando la mirada. Sirius lo miro y negó recargando su cabeza en el hombro del licántropo.**

'solo no me comas…' **Dijo el chico cerrando los ojos cansado.** 'Mierda, recuérdenme de exigirle una clase a Dumbledore acerca de cómo protegerse de las criaturas mágicas, regresando...'

'De hecho la clase de criaturas mágicas se trata preci…'

'No lo arruines ahora Remus.' **Sirius le dijo mirandolo apático. Remus sonrió y le dio el merito.** '¿Cómo estas pelusa?' **Despeino el cabello de James que solo se quejo con un sonido flojo.** '¿Es peor que la vez que Evans te hechizo con esa pesa invisible cada vez que te acercabas?' **Remus rió recordando. James lo miro serio y bufo.**

'ni lo roza…' **James dijo debil.**

'¿Ven lo que les dije de besar a extraños?' **Sirius le dio la razón a Peter y James se lo agradeció.**

'Lo sien… lo siento…' **Dominique se acerco a James, Peter la miro y le iba a decir que él había soportado cosas mas graves como él. Pero…**

'Alejate de él.' **Sirius camino hacia ella a la defensiva. Dominique lo miro y con pavor se detuvo.** 'No te atrevas a acercarte.'

'¡Sirius!' **Peter se levanto y lo miro molesto poniéndose entre él y Dominique. Deteniéndolo.** 'Basta.' **Le dijo serio para voltear a ver a Dominique.** 'Todo esta bien…' **Le dijo tranquilo.** '¿Tú estas bien?'

'Tienes que estar bromeando…' **Sirius le dijo ofendido. Pero Peter lo ignoro para escuchar a Dominique que titubeaba.**

'Peter…' **Dominique dijo asustada.** 'Yo no…' **Negó tocando sus labios asustada.** 'Yo…' **Peter sintió algo extraño contraerse al ver sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas.**

'Por favor…' **Sirius bufo.** 'solo espera a que Teddy se entere…' **Dominique abrió los ojos y negó con urgencia.**

'¡No!' **Dijo la chica caminando hacia él pero Sirius se hizo hacía atrás protegiéndose. Peter la detuvo entre sus brazos.** 'No, por favor. No puedes…'

'Por supuesto que podemos.' **Sirius dijo frió sin importarle que llorara o saber la razón de porque su desesperación. Para él ver a James así era razón suficiente para cuidarse.** 'Lo haremos. Tienes que ir a San Mungo o... no tengo idea… solo alejate.' **Peter lo miro molesto, no podía creer que le hablara así mirándola tan desesperada.**

'Por favor, por favor, no. San Mungo no… No, Peter…' **Peter asintió dándole consuelo. No sabía como… pero los convencería de no decir nada.** 'por favor…'

'Tranquila… no diremos nada.' **Sirius bufo ofendido y negó.** 'Dom… esta bien. Estamos bien.' **Peter le dijo y Dominique solo hizo pucheros sintiéndose terrible, estaba denuevo palido y James también y ella no sabía que había hecho. No sabía que les había hecho.**

'Peter…' **Lo abrazo para llorar en su hombro. Peter la abrazo también sintiéndola temblar.**

'Peter alejate de ella…'

'Sirius, ya.' **Remus le dijo entendiendo un poco lo que pasaba. Sirius lo miro extrañado.** '¿No lo ves?' **Sirius trono la boca y Remus suspiro rodando lo ojos.** 'no quería hacerlo…' **Dijo mirando a Dominique.**

'Sí, bueno eso no quita el hecho de que quisiera matarnos…'

'Solo iba a quitarte la magia.'

'Menos mal Remus, tienes razón solo estoy exagerando…' **Remus suspiro largo ante el sarcasmo de su perruno amigo.**

'Seguro hicimos algo que activo su lado…'

'¿Hicimos?' **Sirius se señalo junto con James.** 'creo que deberías recordar exctamente lo que paso…'

'quizá no debimos amarrarla.' **Remus le dijo.**

'¡quemo la corbata! No me vengas con que la lastimo.' **Sirius le contesto molesto. Remus asintió.**

'Quizá la ofendió…' **Sirius arrugo la frente, confundido.**

'¡Era una bestia!' **Dominique chillo con mas dolor. Remus miro con desaprobación a Sirius mientras que James rió quedo. Sirius miro a su amigo y se contagio de su risa para terminar sonriendo.**

'no entiendo como es que atraes a tantas chicas…' **Remus le dijo con voz seria. Y Sirius lo medito para dejar caer sus hombros sin tener la mas minima idea.**

'Como sea estoy preparado para una luna llena no para esto…' **Señalo a Dominique que lloro con mas intensidad.**

'Sirius, cierra la boca.' **Peter lo miro molesto. Sirius lo miro sorprendido volteo con Remus y le dio la razón a Peter.** 'Ella…' **Miro a Dominique y suspiro largo. Dominique escondió su rostro en él, sintiéndose avergonzada queriendo por primera vez en la vida no ser mirada.** '…no quería hacerlo.' **Dijo Peter mirando a sus amigos.** 'no es lo mismo, pero…' **Miro a Remus.** 'creo que es algo parecido a lo que te pasa Remus… solo que apenas lo esta descubriendo. No pueden culparla por hacerlo… ella no quería lastimarlos, solo…' **Miro a Dominique y recordó lo que le había pasado en las escaleras.** '…es parte de su naturaleza.' **Dominique negó en corto queriéndose deslingar de ese papel.** 'sé que pueden entenderlo…' **Peter los miro a los tres.** 'Lo han hecho antes…' **Dijo algo titubeante pero al sentir a la chica sollozar quedo se armo de valor.** '…lo hemos hecho con Remus. Sería hipócrita no hacerlo con ella también.' **Los otros tres se miraron entre sí porque era algo difícil de creer.**

 **Por ejemplo; Sirius tenía aun la teoría de que Peter estaba bajo los "encantos" de la chica como hace un rato él y James lo estaban y posiblemente por eso no sabia lo que decía. Remus por su parte podía sentir cierta empatía por la chica…**

 _Después de todo tú no eres tan diferente… sabes lo que es despertarte por la mañana y no saber que tanto hiciste horas atrás…_

 **Y James claro…**

'Bien.' **Dijo el Potter mirando a Peter y a Dominique, no podía quitarse la imagen de Peter separándolo de Dominique con decisión, aun así estuviera tambaleándose, aun estuviera medio adormilado y débil aun… Peter se había arriesgado por él. Por un momento sintió un Deja Vu pero con cambio de lugares. Y se sentía tan orgulloso y agradecido con Peter…** 'No diremos nada…' **Peter sonrió y miro a Dominique para ver si había escuchado. La chica levanto la mirada y miro con ojos de alivio a Peter... Lo miro como un héroe… y por alguna razón eso fastidio a James.**

 **¿Lo había hecho por él o lo había hecho por ella?**

 **Era infantil y algo celoso, su niñera se lo había dicho miles de veces durante su infancia y Remus también, Sirius incluso… era algo con lo que vivía y se comprendía. Solía decirles: "Tenía que tener un defecto ¿o no?" le ponía algo de humor a sus defectos. Y funcionaba… estaba en paz con eso porque… al final por alguna razón sabía que él ganaría. Que no iba a perder nada… al menos nada que le importara, no podía él era James Potter y la experiencia decía que él siempre conseguía lo que quería. Su estúpida afición por coleccionar personas… por hacerlas suyas. Iba a ser un dolor de cabeza ahora que veía a Peter sonreír de esa manera pero sobretodo… ver que alguien le miraba de una manera mejor que él.**

'me refiero a que no diremos nada…' **Dijo con voz mas apretada y tratando de levantarse. Remus trato de detenerlo pero James le dio un par de manotazos a sus manos para que lo dejara en paz.** 'con la condición de que aprendas a controlarlo…' **Dominique trago saliva.** 'Lorcan seguro puede ayudar…te…' **Dijo el chico tambaleándose. Sirius lo ayudo a estabilizarse.**

'Es que…' **Dominique desvío la mirada al pensar en Lorcan.** 'Yo le he hecho daño, no puedo acercarme a él… ' **Le dijo pensando que James la entendería.**

'pues entonces ni a nosotros.' **Dijo James en definitiva. Peter arrugo la frente sin entender esta "Broma" de su amigo.** 'si no sabes controlarlo es mejor que no te acerques.' **Dominique vio esa tarea algo difícil e inmediatamente volteo a ver a Peter que negó creyendo que James bromeaba.**

'está jugando…'

'No.' **James interrumpió y Peter lo miro a los ojos, James negó con su dedo índice.** 'no esta vez.' **Dijo señalándose y después a él.** 'me siento de la mierda… y tú te ves de la mierda también Peter. No pienso arriesgarnos de nuevo por un "no se controlarlo.".' **Peter se sintió ofendido e inmediatamente le contesto.**

'¿Y porque si podemos soportarlo con Remus?' **Peter le reclamo y Sirius abrió la boca ofendido. Remus se sintió algo incomodo y James solo apretó lo mas que pudo los labios porque seguía algo débil.**

'No soportamos, Peter.' **James le aclaro.** 'él es nuestro amigo.' **James señalo a Remus que solo se removió incomodo, Sirius se puso junto a él entendiendo lo raro que era esto.**

'bueno a mi nunca se me pregunto si lo estaba soportando…' **Peter le dijo molesto. James bufo.**

'No, pero te encanto ser un animago ¿cierto?' **James le refuto. Peter bufo.** 'Además esto es diferente Peter…'

'Sí, porque no puedes obtener nada de ella…'

'¿Qué dijiste?' **James le pregunto ofendido y algo fastidiado.**

'Okay…' **Sirius dio un paso al frente.** '…saben creo que nos estamos saliendo del tema.' **Remus agradeció que Sirius hablara… fue raro pero igual lo agradeció todo se estaba volviendo muy tenso.**

'Cállate Sirius.' **Peter le dijo de nuevo al Black que solo levanto las manos al sentir su tono de voz a la defensiva.** 'Desde que estamos aquí no has parado de fastidiarme…' **Peter soltó un poco a Dominique para mirar de frente a James.**

'pues es porque tú solo has estado pensando en ti.' **Dijo James señalando a la chica.** 'Es increíble que quieras ponerte de nuevo en peligro…'

'estas celoso…' **Peter lo miro con fastidio y James se trabo un poco.**

'Claro que no.' **Dijo en un tono infantil. Remus y Sirius lo miraron haciéndolo sudar.** '¡Que no mierda! me preocupas idiota. Y me preocupa que todo esto vuelva a pasar y no podamos solucionarlo…'

'Claro que sí.' **Peter le contesto y bufo negando.** 'te molesta que la defienda…'

'Sí, porque no puedo creer que prefieras que ella este a salvo antes de nosotros.'

'Lo estas haciendo de nuevo James.' **Peter le recordó el caso de Sirius. James apretó los labios pero de nuevo sintió que era lo correcto.** '¿Por qué te molesta tanto que les agrade?'

'¡No me molesta eso!' **James le grito.** '¡Me molesta que te olvides de nosotros! No soy él único que lo piensa…' **Peter miro a sus otros dos amigos y negó.** 'Estuvimos antes ahí Peter, déjame recordarte. Cundo eras nada mas un…'

'¿regordete y miedoso?' **Peter le dijo mirándolo molesto. James abrió los labios y no supo que decir.** '¿Tengo que agradecerles? ¿eso es lo que dices? ¿les debo algo?'

'¡No!' **James de nuevo dijo sintiendo que las cosas estaban saliéndose de contexto.**

'¿entonces?' **Peter dijo de nuevo abrazando a Dominique. James apretó los labios sintiendo que Peter estaba retando su paciencia. Y estaba dispuesto a decirle pero no pudo continuar porque alguien dio un pisotón fuerte entrando en la habitación**

'¡amigo me hiciste llamarte!' **Teddy señalo a Peter y a Dominique.**

'Peter…' **Dominique miro de nuevo a Peter temiendo por su secreto.** 'No puede saberlo… él va a decírselo a todos y… no quiero… no quiero ir a San Mungo… Peter…'

'Peter.' **James lo llamo tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Peter. Peter lo miro y después a Dominique.** 'sabes que tengo razón.' **James dijo señalándose.**

'¿Quieren soltarse y explicarme después porque demonios se abrazaban?' **Teddy llego a donde estaban con el cabello rojo y mirándolos molesto. Miro de reojo a Remus que seguía junto a Sirius.** 'Hola…' **Le sonrió haciendo su cabello azul. Remus lo miro y lo saludo extrañado.**

'estoy aquí también.' **Sirius le dijo y Teddy asintió torpe para después saludarlo.**

'¿te ves mas claro que de costumbre o es mi imaginación?' **Dominique se tapo la boca mientras Teddy miraba con la cabeza inclinada la piel de Sirius.**

'No tienes idea de lo que paso Ted.' **Teddy miro a James y miro a Peter y a Dominique abrazados. Su cabellera se incendio.**

'James.' **Peter le advirtió. James trono la boca.**

'puedo imaginármelo.' **Teddy dijo tensando sus hombros, pero antes de que James le pudiera decir algo a Teddy. El metamorfomago dio zancadas para pararse justo frente a los otros dos.** '¿quieres dejar de abrazarla?' **Peter miro a Dominique y la soltó. Teddy se puso entre los dos.** '¿Y bien?' **Teddy miro a Dominique.** 'Mierda, Dom tu hermana casi me mata. Tuve que fingir que yo era Peter… y no digo que sea algo malo.' **Aclaro con Peter.** 'aun.' **Le advirtió, Sirius rió ante las expresiones del chico.** 'Pero… ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?'

'yo puedo decírtelo.' **James dijo en voz autoritaria.** 'ella…'

'¡James!' **Peter le volvió a decir mirándolo. James bufo y negó.** 'por favor…' **Peter le dijo con una voz que cedía un poco. Teddy los miro de reojo a ambos y miro a Dominique, que inmediatamente desvió la mirada.**

'¿Qué sucede aquí?' **Teddy miro extrañado a Dominique.** '¿Les hiciste algo?' **Dominique miro de inmediato a Teddy y se tenso.**

'No.'

'Si.' **James contesto justo después de Peter. Teddy inclino su cabeza y pinto su cabello de color menta.**

 **Peter camino como pudo con James y le negó.**

'Por favor…' **Le murmuro. Teddy miro de reojo a Remus que solo abrió la boca mirando de reojo a Dominique y no pudo evitar sentir empatía por la chica. Entendía porque no quería que supieran su secreto. Entendía que un a pesar de ser peligroso era mejor mantenerlo en secreto.** 'Hazlo por Remus…' **James arrugo la frente bufando. Ella no era Remus.**

'Remus no nos hizo daño… Nunca lo hizo.' **Enfatizo el Potter. Teddy camino a Remus para tratar de entender que estaba pasando, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Remus lo interrumpio.**

'James…' **Remus lo miro y Sirius resoplo conociendo esos ojos de cachorro.**

'No es lo mismo James…' **Sirius le advirtió a James.**

'¿¡Alguien me puede decir que rayos esta pasando aquí!?' **Teddy sacudió los brazos en el aire. Peter miro a James con los labios apretados y la mirada queriendo atravesar los pupilentes del Potter. James miro a Remus, que estaba aturdido por el grito de Teddy.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo el metamorfomago cambiando el color de su cabello.** 'No quería lastimarte…' **James hizo una trompita con sus labios sintiendo un calor en su estomago.**

'Si quieres yo lo hago.' **Dijo Sirius a su lado. Peter resoplo sin poder creerlo.** 'Aunque…' **James negó mirándolo, Sirius asintió dejando caer los hombros para después señalar con la cabeza un lado del cuarto. Dominique estaba aun ahí, se veía tan asustada y pálida, casi tan pálida como…** 'Remus…' **James escucho de Sirius y lo miro de reojo.** 'Es mejor que lo ayude con Teddy…' **Teddy trataba de sobarle la oreja a Remus pero solo lo estaba estrujando. James lo miro y suspiro cansado…**

 _Es increible que vaya hacer esto…_

'De acuerdo…' **James le dijo a Peter.** 'Pero ella tiene que alejarse.' **Le advirtió. Sirius miro de reojo a Peter y Peter pudo presentir un mensaje en la mirada del Black, que al parecer era beneficioso así que asintió.** 'Teddy…' **James le llamo. Teddy tenia la mirada casi dentro de la oreja de Remus. Sirius cerró los ojos y negó cansado.** '¿Qué haces?' **James le pregunto frustrado. Teddy abrió la boca y miro de reojo a Remus que tenía una cara incomoda.** 'alejate de él.' **James le dijo. Teddy asintió sonriendo nervioso.**

'Lo siento.' **Teddy le dijo de nuevo a Remus que solo dio un paso a la izquierda.** '…es que yo… grite muy fuerte… pero solo era saber lo que pasaba con Dominique y Pe… ¡Oigan!' **Remsu volvió a dar un salto al escucharlo gritar, Teddy abrió los ojos y se volteo inmediato a él. Remus negó.**

'Solo termina de decirle de una buena vez.' **Remus le dijo molesto a James mientras se tapaba el oído derecho. Teddy trago saliva y asintió mirando a James.**

'Tedd…'

'No, es cierto.' **Dominique dijo enseguida.** 'No saben lo qu…'

'Básicamente ella trajo a Peter de vuelta a la casa de los gritos.' **James dijo con voz fastidiada y apretada mirando a Dominique. Teddy levanto una ceja.**

'Ehmmm si claro.' **Teddy bufo.** '¿Creen que no entiendo sus voces y esas miradas?' **Sirius sonrió de lado.** 'Escuchen yo las uso todo el tiempo con Harry…' **Dominique rodo los ojos.** 'Hay una razón por la que él cree me vigila todo el tiempo.'

'¿No me digas que ya sospecha?' **Dominique le dijo con fastidio. Teddy negó pero Dominique bufo.** 'Estamos fritos.' **Dijo nefasta.**

'Dominique, te digo que él no sospecha nada, pero sería genial si Alice o Frank le dejaran de pasar…'

'ahhh no…' **Dominique se cruzo de brazos y hablo indignada.** 'Alice no hizo nada.' **Defendió a su amiga.** 'Es Frank, desde que se junta con Victoire cada dia se vuelve mas fastidioso… como ella.' **Teddy pinto su cabello de naranja,**

'No tienes que hablar así de Vic…' **Dominique apretó los labios y señalo la habitación.**

'Entonces ve e invítala a tomar el té con la nueva compañía.'

'Llevamos un mes aquí…' **Sirius dijo en contra de todo lo que insinuara que era un ignorante de la época.**

'Escucha… ella no… ella… ¡No cambies el tema! ¿Dónde encontraste a Peter y porque tú tenías que traerlo?' **Dominique abrió la boca y desvio la mirada. Teddy arrugo la frente y miro de reojo a Sirius que al ver la confusión en su mirada asintió largo.** 'No puedo… ¡arghh! Voy golpearlo…' **Dijo Teddy y camino a Peter.**

'¡No!' **Dominique le dijo caprichosa y lo detuvo. Teddy pintó su cabello rojo.** 'No nos acostamos idiota.' **Teddy levanto una ceja y aclaro su cabellera.** 'Yo…'

'me sentí mal…' **Peter hablo.** 'Yo… no me he sentido muy bien últimamente…' **Dijo el chico mirando a sus amigos.** 'escucho una voz en mi cabeza…' **Se señalo la cabeza. Teddy lo miro sorprendido.** 'y… suele confundirme a ratos. Yo iba caminando y eso paso… me sentí muy mal y Dominique me encontró…' **Dijo señalando a la chica.**

'Mi sexto sentido rebelde me dice que es una mentira…' **Teddy dijo mirando a Peter.**

'¿Sexto sentido…?' **Dominique dijo con sarcasmo.** 'Yo creí que contrabajos podía estar consciente del día que es hoy.' 

'¿Cómo explicas que ellos estén palidos? Tambien escuchan voces en su cabeza?' **Los señalo con su pulgar.**

'Wow…' **Sirius dijo sorprendido de escuchar su lógica.** 'Creí que su cerebro no carburaba…' **Dijo entre risas. ¬¬** 'Lo siento. Es algo bueno…' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros.**

'No.' **Dominique le dijo enseguida.**

'Ellos…' **Peter miro de reojo a sus amigos.** 'Bueno ellos…' **James lo miro y suspiro con fastidio.**

 _¿Cuál es su problema?_

'no han comido bien.' **Dijo Peter con voz apretada y mirando a James molesto. El Potter solo se dejo caer al sillón sin decir nada.**

'¿Qué?' **Teddy pregunto.**

'Le dimos todo a Remus porque… él quería… necesitaba…' **Peter señalo a Remus y este negó sabiendo que se acontecía...**

 **Segundos después Remus se veía nuevamente acosado por el metamorfomago.**

'…de verdad Teddy.' **Remus levanto las manos para mantener el espacio personal.** '…ya estoy mucho mejor.'

'se que fui irresponsable pero… ¡Mierda! No lo pensé bien… ¡Oh ya se! Tú entraras la próxima vez al gran comedor...' **Teddy le dijo energético y Remus asintió rogando porque dejaraa de acercarse.**

'¡De acuerdo!' **Dijo el licántropo desesperado.**

'Perdonado…' **Sirius lo tomo de la túnica separándolo de Remus.** 'Dale algo de espacio, es algo tímido al principio. Sobretodo con las personas energéticas.' **Teddy asintió escuchando la nueva información de su padre.** 'escucha si quieres realmente acercarte podrías…'

'¡Sirius!' **Remus lo reprendió.** 'Cierra la boca…' **Le dijo sin aun saber si tener a Teddy cerca era buena idea.**

'No esta bien…' **Teddy le dijo.** 'Lo siento. Espacio personal… anotado.' **Trono los dedos y señalo su cabeza. Su cabellera se torno en azul y luego se hizo rubia, excepto por sus raíces. Remus lo miro y negó suspirando.** 'Solo estaba preocupado… no quiero que estes mal. No quise traerte para que te sintieras mal…' **Remus lo miro y se sonrojo al ver sus ojos azules. Sirius los miro y sintió algo incomodo en el estomago.**

 **Dominique miro a su alrededor y notó que la atención en ella había desaparecido…**

 _Puedo irme… sí, Teddy ni se va acordar ahora que tiene a su padre con toda su atención en él._

 **La pelirroja camino y recordó a Peter. Se detuvo y lo miro de reojo, él ya la miraba y pudo predecir lo que iba hacer, asintió quedamente dándole la señal de que era hora de que se fuera… La chica sonrió agradecida sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse.**

 _Tal vez luego se lo pueda recompensar…_

 **Rió quedo, traviesa. Recordando todo lo que habían hecho antes de que volviera atacarlo. Y bajo la mirada hacía sus manos aun sin poder creerlo. Apreto los puños y aguanto esas ganas de echarse a llorar.**

 _No, tengo que irme de aquí… tengo que encontrar una forma segura de controlarla…_

 **La pelirroja camino a la salida y aabrió precavida la puerta pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso afuera. Una voz retumbo en la habitacion…**

'el hecho de que lo "trajera" aquí no quita que no se vean en el castillo…' **Teddy se detuvo y miro a James, alcanzo a ver con la mirada a la pelirroja. El metamorfomago activo su modo niñera y con su carita le cerro de nuevo la puerta. Dom replico con un bufido.**

'es increíble…' **Se quejo la chica mientras veía a Ted pedirle que se acercara.**

'solo digo que podría ser peligroso si alguien se da cuenta que "tú"…' **Señalo a Peter.** 'Esta saliendo con ella.' **Teddy pinto su cabello de verde limón y negó cambiándolo de nuevo a su estilo de siempre.**

'¡No! eso no puede pasar! ¿saben en cuantos problemas eso me metería?' **les dijo nervioso.**

'¿Te refieres a las chicas?'

'Definitivamente me refiero a las chicas.' **Le contesto al Black con una voz de sufrimiento. Remus negó rodando los ojos.** '¡y su hermana!' **Pensó en Victoire.** '¡no! no pueden… ¡Ni siquiera deben salir! Ella… tú eres del pasado.' **Le advirtió a Peter.** 'Y eres mi amigo…' **Le recordó y Peter sintió un hueco en el estomago.** 'No deberías de hacer eso…'

'¡No estamos haciendo nada!' **Peter le contesto de inmediato sintiendo mucha culpa al ver el cabello de Teddy aclararse.** 'solo… los dos…' **Miro a Dominique y la chica asintió.**

'Solo charlamos.' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros.** 'Pero al parecer tú Edward crees que todos los chicos quieren acostarse con nosotros…' **Trono la boca y lo miro molesta.** 'Yo sé que es del pasado… y es Peter Pettigrew…' **Bufo barriéndolo con la mirada.** '¿De verdad crees que yo me fijaría en él?' **Dijo despectivamente.**

'Oye tranquila… ya, te creo si.' **Dijo Teddy y Peter miro a Dominique sorprendido, no podía negar que le habían dolido la forma tan natural en la que lo dijo.** 'No tienes porque hablarle así Dom. Él es mi amigo...' **James sonrió quedamente y algo orgulloso de cómo era Teddy. Peter también lo hizo. Dominique rodo los ojos.**

'Yo hablo como me dé la gana Tejón.' **Dijo la pelirroja con fastidio.** 'Ahora… ¿puedo irme o necesitas pasar un detector de metal sobre mi?' **Teddy rodo los ojos y asintió.** 'Genial… ni un "de nada" por salvar a tus patéticos amigos del pasado…'

'No es como si de verdad tuviera que dártelos.' **James le dijo levantándose del sillón y mirándola dándole la espalda a Teddy. Dominique entendió el mensaje y solo trago saliva, desviando la mirada.** 'Nos hemos mantenido bien antes de que llegaras…'

'Pero gracias…' **Peter le dijo a Dominique y esta solo lo miro esperando a que hubiera entendido que no creía en ninguna palabra que dijo antes. James lo miro y suspiro.**

'te veo en Hogwarts niñera…' **Dominique le dijo a Ted. Y salió del cuarto.**

 **Los cinco chicos se quedaron mirando la puerta… hasta que Teddy miro a su padre y sonrió.**

'Oye…' **Remus lo miro de reojo.** '¿quieres jugar Mario Kart?' **Teddy pinto su cabello de color azul.**

'¿De verdad, Quieres jugar Mario Kart en un momento así?' **Sirius le dijo abriendo los brazos. Teddy miro a su alrededor y alzo una ceja.**

'¿de que hablas?' **Dijo el chico sin entender.** 'bueno… o sea Peter puede descansar, o si quieres jugar…' **Dijo el chico mirando a Peter que asintió agradecido, la verdad es que seguía algo debil.** 'Bueno… ahora que lo veo… ¿Qué les paso?' **Dijo mirándolos entre risas.** 'Los dejo por una hora y mira como estan… apuesto a que me extrañaron.' **Le dijo a Sirius y este solo bufo manoteando su mano.** 'todos se ven de la mierda… excepto tú claro.' **Teddy dijo señalando a su padre.** 'Tú te ves increíble. Radiante, ya sabes…'

'Haz que pare…' **Remus le dijo a Sirius presintiendo un comentario incomodo acercarse. Teddy no necesito las palabras de Sirius solo cerro l boca y se sonrojo.**

'entonces... ¿no consiguieron entrar a las cocinas o por qué rayos están tan pálidos?' **Teddy se dejo tumbar en el sillón sacando una bolsita de chocolates.**

'Mas respeto, por favor…' **Sirius le quito la bolsita de las manos. Teddy le trato de quitársela de nuevo pero Sirius se levanto.** 'Necesitamos comer… ¿no nos ves palidos?' **Dijo el chico lanzando un pieza de chocolate. Teddy alzo una ceja y rió.**

'Entonces eso lo saco de ti.' **Sirius arrugo la frente y bufo.**

'¿De que hablas?' **Dijo el chico lanzando otra pieza de chocolate. James estiro su mano y Sirius le dio el paquete de chocolate.**

'Bueno Ha… mi padrino…' **Teddy corrigió y todos lo voltearon a ver intrigados, sobretodo Sirius, James y Peter.** 'siempre me decía que comiera chocolate cuando me veía cansado o… palido.' **Dijo señalándolos.**

'¿Y por qué terminabas pálido?' **Peter le pregunto pero Remus bufo.**

'¿Qué no es obvio? Vive con James…' **Remus le quito la bolsita de chocolates a James.**

'JA-JA-JA.' **James se la quito de vuelta.** '¿de verdad tienes esa percepción de mi Lunático? Porque honestamente creo que pudo haber estado peor.' **Todos rieron.**

'es solo porque me agradas.' **Dijo Remus quitándole de nuevo la bolsita.** 'Peter no ha comido.' **James trono la boca recordando que estaba algo molesto con Peter.**

'Si, bueno… él no parece estar tan pálido. Seguro la pelirroja lo p…'

'James.' **Remus lo miro serio y James solo rodo los ojos y le dio el paquete a Peter.**

'No gracias.' **Peter le dijo. James lo miro e insistió.** 'tienes razón yo ya me siento mejor. Come tú al parecer la falta de energía te hace decir tont…'

'Woah!' **Remus dijo.** 'Todos tranquilos ahora…' **Miro a sus amigos. James tomo los chocolates y asintió.**

'yo no estoy haciendo nada.' **James volvió a su lugar y se tumbo junto a Teddy que miro todo un poco confundido.**

'¿todo esta bien?'

'¿Por quÉ tendría que estar mal Junior?' **James dijo malhumorado sin notar el apodo que acaba de inventarle a Teddy. Solo tuvo conciencia de el cuando Sirius se echo a reír.**

'¡Junior!' **Rió tumbándose al otro lado de Teddy.** 'Ese es bueno Cornamenta.' **Dijo señalando a su amigo, que solo sonrió despreocupado, olvidandose por un momento de su malestar.** '¿Es bueno no?' **le pregunto a Peter que solo vacilo terminando por aceptar que sí.**

'Ehmm… no entiendo la referencia.' **Remus les dijo mirándolos como tontos.** '¿Tú si?' **Le pregunto a Teddy que aunque lo sospechaba…**

 _No… ellos no lo saben. No podrían. Ya me hubieran ahorcado o algo así…_

'Ni idea.' **Teddy dijo dejando caer los hombros.**

'Quizá fue tu chocolate…' **Le dijo Remus echándole la culpa. Teddy quedo boquiabierto y negó. Sirius aplaudió señalándolos.**

'¡Es gracioso porque es totalmente imposible!'

'¡pero henos aquí!' **James le dijo y otra risa estruendosa se escucho de la casa de los gritos. Peter rió abrazándose el estomago. Remus se cruzo de brazos con fastidio y Teddy solo pinto su cabello de color durazno con un gesto lleno de nervios. Las risas solo aumentaron.**

 **OOoOO**

'entonces… ¿que se siente tener el fin de semana libre?' **Severus estiro sus brazos al cielo triunfante. Lily rió.** 'no puede ser tan malo.'

'eso lo dices porque estas del otro lado…' **Le dijo el chico. Lily dejo caer los hombros y Severus sonrió.** 'No… no es tan malo…' **La pelirroja lo miro y sonrió.**

'Lo sabia.' **Dijo Lily empujándolo para después abrazarlo mientras caminaban por la calle. Lo miro y el chico la miro a ella. Lily trago saliva y suspiro deteniéndose.** 'Sev… ¿estas seguro de hacer esto?' **Dijo la chica preocupada. Severus bajo la mirada y trago saliva.**

'necesitamos ese libro.' **Dijo el chico mirándola. Lily asintió quedamente.** 'ese tipo de luna esta en ese libro. Lo hemos buscado en todos los libros que trajiste a casa y no esta…'

'Sí, lo sé pero…' **Lily se detuvo.** 'No tenemos que ir alla.' **Dijo señalando el camino a la casa de los Snape.** 'puedo pedirle a Marlene que lo mande y…' **Severus negó.**

'¿Cuánto tardara? Solo nos queda una semana de vacaciones.' **Dijo el chico.** 'además McKinnon no parece entender la voz imperativa en algún asunto.' **Lily suspiro y acepto que su amiga solí siempre tomarse todo con demasiada ligereza.** 'No puedes decírselo.' **Lily asintió.** 'Esta bien Lily…' **No pudo evitar sentir algo de nervios.** 'Solo…' **Se detuvo y trago saliva porque sintió que su garganta se le cerraba.** 'quédate.' **Dijo mirándola a los ojos, buscando apoyo.**

'Siempre.' **Dijo la pelirroja tomando su mano. Severus sonrió ligeramente y asintió.**

 **Caminaron y pareció que el kilometro y medio fue la caminata mas eterna que ambos habían tenido. Habían acordado en el camino que si algo pasaba Lily tendría que irse…**

'No entiendo… ya soy mayor. Puedo ayudarte.' **Lily le dijo a unas casas antes de llegar. Severus la detuvo y la tomo de ambos hombros.**

'No. Promete que no harás nada.'

'No. No voy dejarte solo.' **Dijo la chica y Severus sintió algo cálido en su estomago. Pero sacudió su cabeza antes de que eso lo distrajera.**

'Lily no quiero… no lo conoces.'

'No tengo miedo.' **Lily continuo con esa misma actitud. Severus sonrió de lado.**

'Ustedes son tan presumidos con eso siempre ¿no?' **Lily rodo los ojos y negó.**

'No puedes pedirme que te abandone, que permita que te lastime. No.' **Sentencio.**

'No quiero que lo lastimes…' **Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida.** 'No por él… se lo merece. Yo no… no quisiera ver… eso en ti.' **Dijo el chico mirándola. Lily negó.**

'que lo ataque no significa nada, Sev. Solo te estoy protegiendo.' **Dijo la chica.** 'Nos protejo.' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros.** 'Sé defenderme eso es todo.'

'Lily…'

'Voy a estar bien.' **Dijo la chica y Severus suspiro. Caminaron un par de metros y Severus se detuvo. Lily volteo a ver la casa y sintió un vacio en el estomago, miro a su amigo.**

'te digo algo…' **Dijo el chico sin despegar sus ojos de su casa. Lily asintió.** 'así creo que se siente tener a un dementor de frente.' **Dijo el chico mirando toda la fachada. Lily trago saliva y apretó su mano. El chico la miro y asintió acercándose al lugar.** 'Voy a trepar…' **Dijo el chico quitándose la chaqueta.**

'Solo conjura Accio…' **Severus negó.**

'No. hay demasiada gente chismosa alrededor…' **Lily miro a su alrededor las cortinas estaban cerradas y parecía desértico.** 'No lo parece pero todos aquí están mirando, además este suele ser la principal fuente de habladurías…' **Dijo Severus dándole la chaqueta.** 'solo vigila ¿de acuerdo?' **Lily asintió poniendose un mechon detrás de su oreja.**

 **Severus subió por uno de esos muros desatendidos y se estiro para impulsarse por ese marco de esa vieja ventana que su padre había prometido arreglar pero que eventualmente nunca sucedió… como miles de las cosas que pasaban en esa casa. Severus se detuvo porque creyo escuchar algo dentro. No quería entrar en pánico pero era inevitable no estar alerta en ese lugar, lo había aprendido de mil maneras. Y podía odiar lo suficiente a James Potter y a Sirius Black por hacerlo sentir como un verdadero estorbo pero quien se llevaba el premio sin duda era su padre. Nunca entendería porque su madre no tomo sus cosas y se largo de ahí, no había sido tan difícil cuando él lo hizo...**

 _¿Amor? No. Seguramente ya lo hizo…_

 **El chico entro por la ventana cuando escucho los pasos bajar por la escalera. Se concentro en no hacer ruido y entro en ese viejo cuarto de tiliches. Bajo con cuidado y noto que todo seguía igual…**

 _No esperaba mas…_

 **El chico camino por el cuarto y se detuvo cuando escucho los pasos regresar, miro a su alrededor y se escondió detrás de un mueble viejo. Saco su varita y afino su oído… Su padre entró en la habitación, eso lo sabía porque su olor impregnado de alcohol lo delataba.**

'No… no neceshi… ¡mierda!' **Severus salto al escuchar el impacto de algo contra la pared, miro de reojo y vio una foto… familiar. Era tan extraño usar esa palabra después de convivir con los Evans. Eso si era una familia. Lo de él solo era…**

 _Una desgracia._

'Magos… brujas…' **Escucho de nuevo a su padre.** 'que se pudran… que los quemen como lo hacían antesh… sí… debí de quemarlosh… a ambosh…' **Severus apreto su varita y no le costaron muchas las ganas de enfrentarlo pero…**

 _Lily… ella aun esta afuera._

'Que se mueran los dos…' **Dijo el padre y Severus al escuchar algo de cristal golpear el suelo supo que había quedado inconsciente. Gateo quedo y silencioso, mirando hacía la direccion de su padre… le dio asco mirarlo ahí. Le provoco una revolución en su estomago y el desprecio le nació por cada una de sus células. Se levanto lentamente y se replanteo la idea de darle una lección… Tomo su varita y apunto pero…**

"¡DING-DONG!"

 **Severus abrió los ojos y no espero que sonara de nuevo… corrió a las escaleras y subió a la que antes era su habitación. El timbre volvió a sonar y el escándalo del cuarto sirvió para que no se escucharan sus pasos y el ruido que hizo para mover ese mueble que su padre había puesto frente a la puerta de su habitacion. Miro su ntigua puerta con la nueva decoración que su padre le había regalado.**

" _FENOMENO."_

 **Letras grandes y rojas. Severus trago saliva y sintió sus ojos arder… negó aguantando las lagrimas. No lloraría, no por su culpa. No le daría el placer de saber que lloro por lo que le hizo. Eran palabras al final y él era ya libre de ese lugar. Solo tomaria el libro y se iría, quizá refutándole que no lo necesitaba y que era él quien debía arder.**

'¿Si?' **Tobias Snape abrió la puerta sin mucha delicadeza a una mujer regordeta que llevaba mandil y unos rizos bastante exagerados.**

'Tobias...' **Dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza.** '¿Cómo estas?'

'¿Qué es lo que quiere?' **Dijo el hombre sin delicadeza. La mujer apretó los labios y respiro profundo sabiendo que ese hombre no tenía remedio. Todos sabían acerca de su adicción, de su caotica familia. Tal como lo había dicho Severus, eran la fuente de toda clase de chismes.**

'Bueno… solo quería avisarle como buena vecina…' **Tobias rodo los ojos.** '…que hace poco mi muchacho Roger... vio algo extraño en su fachada.' **Tobias levanto una ceja sin entender.** 'Al parecer usted no ha arreglado esa ventana…'

'¿Qué es lo que vio el pequeño Roger?' **Pregunto el hombre ignorando la platica de la mujer.**

'Bueno…'

'¡Ande!' **Grito y la mujer dio un salto asustada. Pero Tobias miro hacía la acera de frente… la había visto antes…** '¿Quién es ella?' **Dijo señalando la calle. La mujer volteo a ver y dejo caer los hombros.**

'No lo sabemos por eso quise venir a informarle que tuviera cuidado, ya conoce a los muchachos de ahora y si su ventana sigue descompuesta pues lo mas seguro es que alguien entrara a robar…'

'sí… lo hizo.' **Dijo el hombre mirando a una pelirroja que estaba mirando a su alrededor atenta.** 'y esta vez no se me van a escapar…' **fue lo último que dijo cuando unos ojos esmeraldas lo miraron. Dio un portazo dejando a la vecina regordeta hablando sola. La mujer indignada bajo del porche y camino de vuelta a su casa maldiciendo al hombre. Lily Evans miro preocupada la casa…**

 _Me vio… sabe que esta ahí. Lo sabe..._

'Sal de ahí, Sev… anda.' **Lily dijo nerviosa.**

 **Escucho cuando la puerta se cerro y maldijo por debajo porque no había podido llegar a la ventana y salir. Regreso a las escaleras y trago saliva, sosteniendo su varita.**

 _Tienes que volver antes de que ella haga algo estúpido. Eres un mago… vamos él no puede herirte. Eres un mago. Eres superior… él debería de temerte a ti._

 **Asintió y se decidió a bajar las escaleras. Sintió miedo… se repetía ese pensamiento una y otr vez para sentirse valiente y por un momento envidio una vez mas a esos Gryffindors que se mostrabn tan intrépidos para todo. ¿Qué haría el famoso James Potter en una situación como esta?**

 _No sabría si quiera que hechizo utilizar…_

 **En realidad ni él. Porque cabía la posibilidad de encontrarse a su mayor miedo. Y aunque tuviera su varita en la mano prefería no encontrarse con él. Miro a un lado… y a otro…**

'¡Tu hijo volvió!' **Severus se detuvo y por un momento pensó en su madre…** 'Pero no por mucho…'

 _¿sigue aquí?_

 **Acababa de entrar al cuarto de tiliches…**

'¡No quiero que te metas esta vez!' **Escucho a su padre gritar.** 'No quiero que salgas de esta cocina…' **Dijo y dio un golpe a la mesa.** 'Yo iré por ese malagradecido…' **Entonces Severus escucho como subía los escalones con coraje. Respiro profundo… ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? estaba la ventana ahí, abierta de par en par para escapar… pero…**

 _Mamá…_

 **Miro de reojo la cocina y trago saliva sintiendo un hueco en el estomago.**

 _No puedo… tengo que irme._

 **Dio un paso a la ventana, pero…**

 _No es correcto. No puedo dejarla aquí… No. Ella morirá cuando no me encuentre, se vengara con ella._

 **El muchacho se cruzo la correa de su mochila y camino hacía la cocina con su varita en alto…**

'¿A dónde crees que vas?' **No supo cuando pero ahora se encontraba en el suelo con la cabeza punzándole y su varita fuera de su alcance.** '¿Querías salvar a tu mami?' **La voz de su padre tenía eco en su cabeza y de pronto sintió otro golpe.** 'Ella no esta aquí…' **alcanzo a escuchar eso.** 'Se largo de aquí como una sucia rata…'

'Acci…' **Severus trato de buscar con la mirada su varita pero no podía enfocar nada, estaba encandilado. Sintió otro golpe.**

'¡No vas a utilizar tus maldiciones conmigo!' **Pateo a su hijo que se encontraba en el suelo. Lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y le dio un puñetazo para volver a tirarlo al suelo.** 'Te dije que volverías aquí cuando agradecieras lo que tienes…'

'N…¡Nunca!' **Dijo Severus con coraje.** 'No pienso agrad… agradecerte nada maldito sangre sucia!' **Dijo el chico con coraje ganándose otro puñetazo.** 'Vas a morirte imbécil…' **Pero Tobias no dejaba de golpearlo.** 'Voy a matart…' **Pero no pudo continuar porque su padre ya tenía sus manos en su cuello y apretaba. Severus trato de quitárselo de encima, pero no podía su padre era mas grande y fuerte.**

'Van a arder…' **Dijo el hombre apretando. El chico sintió sus pulmones arder, sintió que su cara se hinchaba y quería toser pero estaba trabado y eso solo lo hacía perder mas el control de su cuerpo. Pataleo, cerro los ojos tratando de llamar a su varita pero no podía… No podía… y cada vez la luz se hacía mas opaca.** 'como me arrepiento de que existieras… no mereces vivir… tú… tú…' **Severus comenzó a cerrar los ojos, dejando salir esas lagrimas ahora que sentía que dejaba de sentirlo todo…** 'No vales nada… tú no val…' **Y se lo estaba creyendo todo, hasta que un rayo rojo impacto contra el hombre, liberándolo. Severus tosio de inmediato y dio una bocanada de aire.**

'Alejate de él.' **Lily Evans apunto al hombre. Tobias, tomo lo primero que tuvo a la mano y se lo lanzo, Lily estuvo a tiempo de esquivarlo.**

'¡Fenómenos! ¡magos! ¡brujas!'

'Sev tenemos que irnos…' **Severus asintió aun perdido. Busco su varita.**

'¡No maldito! ¿Crees que puedes venir a mi casa y burlarte en mi cara para después largarte?' **Tobias lo jalo de vuelta y Lily volvió a levantar su varita pero Severus estaba forcejeando con él…**

'Sev...'

'¡Suéltame!' **Severus trato de quitarle las manos de encima, pero su padre solo tenía la intención de volver a lastimarlo. Lo golpeo pero antes de que Lily pudiera hacer algo, Severus apunto.**

'¿Crees que vas a detenerme con eso? ¿crees que le tengo miedo a tu patética varita? Ni siquiera puedes hacerlo…' **Escupió.** '¿Crees que no sé porque no se defendía? No pueden usar su magia aquí.' **Los miro a ambos… Lily aun a pesar de eso no bajo su varita.** **El hombre escupiendo al suelo.** 'No les temo. Solo mírate… no harás nada… mucho menos tú… no tienes el valor para hacerlo…' **El hombre rió.**

'¡cállate!' **Dijo Severus con coraje, apretando el mango de la varita con fuerza.**

'eres un cobarde… igual que tu sucia madre.'

'Tú eres el sucio… eres maldito sangre sucia.' **Lily abrió los ojos recordando ese apodo… Miro a Severus y no había nada de compasión en sus ojos.** 'no mereces vivir… tú eres el que no merece vivir…' **Apunto directamente al hombre.**

'¿Yo?' **Dijo el hombre cínicamente.** '¿Qué vas hacer muchacho? ¿Matarme? No tienes a nadie mas…'

'Es mejor la calle…' **Dijo el chico.** 'pero tú… tú mereces sufrir, eres veneno… eres… basura.'

'tú vienes de mi, muchacho…' **Dijo el hombre entre risas.** 'Que no se te olvide, Snape.' **Severus respiro profundo y le apunto.** 'Anda… haz lo que sabes hacer fenomeno…' **Severus no pensó en un hechizo… no, pensó en una maldición y una imperdonable. Porque lo Muggles como él merecían ese tipo de maldición, una que los hicieran sufrir hasta la locura…**

'Cru…' **Lily lo detuvo y negó. Severus temblaba del coraje y Lily tomo su mano y la apreto. Severus asintió pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, el hombre aprovechó su distracción para darle otro golpe al chico. Severus se tambaleo pero se alcanzo a recargar en la pared.**

'Ahora si… idiota malagradecido…' **El hombre se estampo en la pared. Severus levanto la mirada y Lily de nuevo estaba ahí con su varita en alto. Otro movimiento y la chica hizo caer un monton de cosas encima del hombre, que solo grito furioso.**

'Vámonos…' **Dijo la pelirroja con la respiracion agitada. Severus asintió y tomo la mochila para correr al cuarto de tiliches. El timbre volvió a sonar.**

'¡Son magos, son brujas!' **Grito el hombre dando zancadas a ellos. Severus cerro la puerta.**

'¡Lily sal!' **Lily negó.** 'Tienes que irte…' **Dijo escuchando como su padre golpeaba la puerta con fuerza haciéndola retumbar.** 'Por favor…'

'¡No voy a dejarte solo! Ni lo pienses…' **Lily le dijo. Severus negó empujando la puerta porque su padre había conseguido abrirla.**

'Voy a estar bien Lily…' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole de lado por un segundo porque al siguiente el chico hizo presión.** '¡Vete! ¡Lily vete, por favor!' **Dijo el chico con lagrimas en los ojos.** '¡Toma la mochila y vete!' **Lily negó, pero tomo la mochila.**

'Debe de haber una… no voy a dejarte.' **Dijo la chica empujando la puerta junto con él. Severus negó y le sonrió.**

'voy a estar bien… es solo una semana… volveremos en una semana…' **Dijo el chico empujando la puerta. Lily miro sus golpes, su nariz ensangrentada. Moretones.**

'No… no quiero. Sev, quiero… yo te quiero.' **Dijo la chica volviendo hacer presión.** 'y no pienso dejarte aquí' **Severus abrió los ojos quedándose sin palabras y con el estomago hecho un desastre, todo era tan bizarro que no parecía que fuera cierto.**

'Lily… tienes que irte…' **Dijo Severus.** 'Por favor…' **Le dijo suplicándole.** 'Lily… yo…' **La puerta los empujo a ambos.** '¡Vete!' **Severus la empujo a la ventana.** '¡Por favor! ¡vete, vete!' **Dijo el chico desesperado sabiendo que su padre no tendría compasión de ella tampoco. Y no había nada, nada que le pudiera doler mas que saber que Lily iba resultar herida…**

 _No por él… no por mi._

'¡No me apuntes con esa cosa!' **Le grito el hombre a Lily que había alzado su varita desde la ventana. El hombre le lanzo un tubo viejo que tenía en ese cuarto lleno de desorden.**

'¡no!' **Severus le grito jalándolo.** '¡No la toques! ¡No te atrevas!' **Ambos hombres estaban forcejeando. Lily volteo hacía afuera escuchando las patrullas detenerse fuera de la casa.**

'¡Sev, tenemos que irnos!' **Lily le dijo pero Severus estaba mas concentrado en querer herir a su padre y viceversa. Lily bufo sabiendo que era casi imposible que la escuchara. Salto de la ventana y corrió hacía las patrullas…**

'Es ahí… ¡Ahí en esa casa!' **Lily se detuvo y se escondió en el muro, escuchando las voces.** 'Llévenselos a todos… solo escúchelos.' **Lily escucho y miro de reojo a los policías.**

'Sev…' **en el momento la adrenalina y los nervios la hicieron pensar en lo peor.**

 _Él no puede hacer magia frente a tantos muggles. Tengo que hacer algo… Tengo que…_

 **Escucho un golpe. La puerta había sido derribada y las armas fueron cargadas.**

'No… Severus.' **Lily dejo la mochila en suelo al escuchar el sonido de las balas la distrajo.** '¡Severus!' **Sintió escalofríos al escuchar el desgarrador grito de Tobias, pero aun así salto para llegar de nuevo l ventana y sacar de ahí a su amigo.**

'¡Hacen magia! Ellos hacen magia!' **El padre gritoneo a la policía que acababa de entrar. Señalando a Lily y a Severus que estaba muy golpeado.**

'Es un alcohólico que solo disturba la tranquilidad de la comunidad…' **La vecina regordeta se escucho en la entrada.**

'Sev, ahora…' **Lily dijo apresurándolo. Severus la siguió tambaleando. Ignorando todo el caos que su padre hacía, subió con trabajos, con ayuda de Lily que salto enseguida. Tomo una bocanada de aire…** 'Sev…' **Lily lo llamo aun nerviosa. El chico asintió con la vista nublada de tantos golpes que había recibido… Respiro y antes de saltar dio un pequeño vistazo; pudo ver a su padre con ese semblante de amargura, de coraje… realmente lo odiaba. Y eso era reciproco.**

'¡Es él! ¡es ese maldito fenómeno! ¡ahí!' **Severus arrugo la frente y antes de saltar le dijo a su padre lo que siempre escondió durante todos esos años de maltratos y miedo...**

' _Te odio.'_

 **Tobias se quedo pasmado al leerlo de sus labios. Apretó los labios y forcejo un poco mas hasta que vio como su único hijo saltaba y desaparecía de su vista. Y de su vida. Poco a poco sintió como toda la energía se acababa, quizá habían sido los forcejeos, los sonidos se hicieron ecos y toda su visión se cambio de color… era ahora un gris general. No le importaba lo que decían todos, los policías, toda la gente que estaba afuera… estaba solo. Su esposa se había ido y su hijo ahora también, él antes que nadie… era odiado. Era doloroso y era extraño… pero esa era la realidad. Los minutos se volvieron agua y vio cada acción que había hecho para terminar ahí, tragar saliva le dolió porque tenía miedo, pero era claro que solo había una pregunta en su mente… ¿Cuál era la consecuencia de ser odiado por alguien? Solo el tiempo se lo diría.**

'Lily… ¿estas bien? Dime que no te hizo nada… dime que estas bien…' **Severus le dijo tan pronto estaba en el suelo. Lily asintió inconsciente, entonces Severus miro hacía atrás, al escuchar algo. El nerviosismo y la adrenalina hicieron que se colgar la mochila y tomara a Lily de la mano para correr rápido de ahí.**

 **Lily vio todo en cámara lenta, era como si no pudiera moverse lo suficientemente rápido. Corrió, corrió y corrió sin preguntar, sin decir nada solo seguía a Severus que parecía saber a donde ir. ¿Acababa de pasar eso?**

 _¿Acaso así ha vivido desde siempre?_

 **No supo cuando tiempo corrieron, de un momento a otro Lily parpadeo y miro que estaba cerca de ese rio donde ambos se habían conocido. Severus la había soltado y se tumbo herido y cansado, bufaba tratando de recuperar la respiracion. Ella, no supo que hacer al principio pero al verlo ahí, supo que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Camino a él y lo escucho sollozar… la chica sintió su garganta cerrarse pero aun así se agacho para estar a su estatura… No supo que decir al verlo así… por primera vez vio la cruda imagen de la injusticia. Todos los moretes de su amigo lo mostraban y se sintió tanta frustrada de no haber podido hacer algo mas. Lo abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos.**

'Lo lamento…' **Dijo la chica abrazándolo. Severus cerró los ojos y negó abrazándose a ella aun así le doliera el cuerpo entero. Necesitaba eso. Necesitaba ese abrigo, ese abrazo. Necesitaba a Lily.**

'¿Qué?' **el chico bufo.** '¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué? No…' **Lily sintió su corazón encogerse al escucharlo. Se separo de él y vio su rostro. Lily negó mordiéndose el labio.**

'Sev…' **Dijo la chica pensando en lo equivocados que estaban todos en la escuela. Lo equivocada que estaba ella.** 'Todos estos años…' **Dijo con trabajos. Severus negó pidiéndole que no siguiera. Sabía como había sido su vida ahí. No quería que Lily lo recordara.**

'Lil…'

'No…' **Dijo la chica queriendo abrazarlo y reconfortarlo por todas esas tormentosas noches que seguramente había sufrido.** 'Tú...' **Lo abrazo y Severus acepto su abrazo recapacitando todo lo que había perdido esa noche. No sabía donde estaba su madre, su padre lo odiaba y él había renunciado a ese "hogar". No tenía a nadie… eso lo asusto. Eso lo dejo vacio, se sintió como si no valía nada… porque no pertenecía a nadie. Su padre tenía razón… él no valía nada.** '…eres el hombre mas valiente que he conocido.' **Severus arrugo la frente al escuchar a Lily. La pelirroja lo miro los ojos… esos ojos esmeraldas mojados, mirándolo fijamente a él. Solo a él. mirándolo con orgullo… como si fuera su héroe. Severus se cohibió fascinado de toda esa hermosa imagen, que poco a poco se acercaba a él. Sintió la mano de Lily tocando su mejilla golpeada. Se quejo al roce.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo la chica preocupada. El chico negó, estaba bien. Sí ella estaba ahí todo estaba bien. dejo caer los hombros pero eso también le dolió.** 'no… no te muevas.' **Dijo la chica poniendo en uno de sus hombros para detenerlo. No quería que se lastimara mas… no.** 'Ya no…' **Dijo la chica recargando su frente en la del chico cerrando los ojos cansada. Severus aguanto la respiración al sentir a Lily.** 'prométeme que no volveras ahí nunca mas…' **Dijo la chica con un nudo en la garganta.** 'promete que no volveras a dejar que te traten así…' **abrió los ojos mirándolo a los ojos suplicándole que se lo prometiera.** 'Por favor.' **Dijo la chica con la voz entre cortada. Severus negó, no quería que llorara.**

'Lily…' **Levanto un brazo aun a pesar de que le doliera horrores. Le quito un mechón rojo y acarició su mejilla.**

'No.' **Dijo la chica en un puchero.** 'Prométemelo.' **Insistió con esos ojos esmeraldas que aunque estuvieran llorosos lo miraban fijamente. Severus se quedo boquiabierto y asintió lentamente.**

'Te lo prometo.' **Dijo el chico en un murmuro.**

'pase lo que pase y decidas lo que decidas… no eres nada de lo que escuchaste allá…' **Dijo Lily con trabajos, Severus asintió sintió su corazón encogerse y su estomago inflarse.** 'Lo sabes… ¿verdad?' **Dijo la chica aferrándose a él. queriendo borrar todas esas heridas.** 'Severus… ¿lo sabes?' **Severus la miro y suspiro largo.**

'Sí, Lily… lo sé.' **Dijo el chico quedo y seguro. Lily sonrió ligeramente mirándolo aun a los ojos, ahora mas relajada, mas tranquila de que lo supiera.**

'Bien.' **Dijo la chica, igual en un diminuto suspiro. El chico sonrió ligeramente, lo mas que su espíritu le permitía en ese momento. Un calor en su estomago le nació de repente, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Era su mejor amigo… él conocía todo de ella, aun a pesar de esos dos años que se dejaron de hablar. Le importaba… todo él. Lo quería… todo él. Lily borro la sonrisa mirándolo un poco mas, pensando en todo lo que había vivido pero sobre todo lo que sentía ahora en ese momento por él… y entonces paso.**

 **Severus abrió los ojos sintiendo mariposas en el estomago, sintiendo cosquillas en los brazos, sintiendo sus piernas mas débiles de lo que estaban… un golpe en la cabeza, sentía sus pulsaciones… las escuchaba. Lily… lo estaba besando. Lily… Lily Evans lo besaba a él; Severus Snape. Y era… delicado, suave, tierno… se sentía bien. Mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Esa chica… esa chica con la que había soñado desde aquel primer día que corría por ese mismo rió… era su mejor amiga… era Lily quien siempre había sacado algo bueno de su vida. Era Lily por la que podría hacer lo imposible, como ir a enfrentar a sus demonios… Era Lily… siempre había sido Lily.**

'Siempre…' **Dijo la chica en un murmuro mientras lo seguía besando. Suspiro dejando que la promesa de ambos flotara por el cielo, por el aire… hacía las estrellas, donde quedaría como el recuerdo mas feliz de él por…**

'Siempre.'

 **PAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAX**

 **Holasasa! Un saludo a todos los que llegaron hasta acá con el posible último capitulo… ¡del año! Que rayos! si aun recuerdo que el año pasado les preguntaba acerca de lo que hacía para recibir el año. Wow! es algo estrepitoso ver como corre un año! 2017 fuiste increíble en definitiva y vaya esta historia no avanzo como quería pero sin duda fue divertido. Creo que algunos de los lectores cumplimos años de saber de nuestra existencia, jajaja eso es genial. Honestamente nunca pensé que a alguien fuera a leer mi historia o al menos creí que sería mas difícil conseguir lectores y wow! me sorprende a veces leer varios Reviews anhelando porque esta historia continue. Mil gracias nuevamente.** **Espero que les gustara el capitulo. Si tengo suerte podre escribir uno corto antes de que termine el año pero… no prometo nada. Solo esperamos que suceda y dejemos todo fluir.**

 **Les mando un abrazote gigante a todos esperando que se la pasen increible este Año Nuevo. Muchachos mil gracias por todo. No me voy a cansar de decirlo. No tienen idea de lo increible que se siente que lean tu historia o le den Fav o te dejen un Review. Esos son mis favoritos honestamente. Así que gracias por alegrarme un poco con ellos.**

 **Flor Galeano eres la lectora mas increíble y exigente (pero eso me encanta así que no te preocupes) que jamás hubiera imaginado tener. Por lectoras como tú es que uno continua con las historias, realmente haces valer cada cap que escribo. A veces cuando termino de escribirlo me pregunto…** _ **¿a que velocidad lo leera esta vez?**_ **jajajja eres increíble! Y es un honor y un gran regalo recibir tus reviews.**

 **Sparklecullen; tus reviews son magia pura. Los adoro y me encanta que sigas esta historia y sobretodo que podamos compartir a veces problemillas de la vida diaria, tus reviews son como un respiro para mi agitada vida y no tengo palabras para describir cuanto me gusta que sigas intrigada por todo lo que pasa aquí. Te mando un abrazote guapaaa y espero seguirte leyendo pronto.**

 **Sin mas Muchachos, les deseo una increíbles fiestas. Que la pasen increíble y ya saben… les mando un abrazo Virtual a todos.**

 **P.S: que reciban muchísimos regalos.**

 **P.S 2: No odien a Lysander tanto… (jajajaj ya pues si quieren ódienlo.)**

 **P.S 3: los amodoro.**

 **P.S 4: el siguiente años se estrena Animales Fantásticos y Donde encontrarlos 2 (Ya se que no es 2 pero me da algo de flojera escribir todo xD)**

 **P.S 5: Hagan contar los días muchachos. Sin arrepentimientos.**

 **P.S 6: No olviden sus Raices.**

 **P.S 7: 2018; ¿están listos para el final?**


	28. Chapter 27

'Lily… ¿Qué le paso?' **Su madre le pregunto murmurando mientras le pasaba mas trapos húmedos. Lily suspiro largo y negó. Su madre entendió y miro con nostalgia al chico.** 'La ha pasado mal ¿cierto?' **Lily asintió y agacho la mirada recordando lo que habían pasado. Su madre dejo los trapos y la abrazo.** 'ni siquiera lo pienses… él esta bien ahora.' **Le sonrió y Lily asintió mirando de reojo hacía el sofa.**

'No entiendo porque todos tenemos que ayudar…' **Petunia dijo pasándole otro trapo húmedo.** 'Es su amigo…' **Señalo a Lily y negó rodando los ojos.** 'o algo así…' **Lily se puso roja de las mejillas cuando escucho a su hermana. Sobre todo por recordó que fue precisamente ella quien los habían encontrado besándose.**

'por cierto, jovencita…' **La señora Evans puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y miró autoritariamente a Petunia.** 'Ese chico Dursley y tú… ¿no los escuche llegar anoche?' **Petunia bufo y miro a Lily para sonreír malvadamente.**

'Llegamos temprano, mamá…' **Dijo con fastidio.** 'Lily puede corroborarlo si quieres…' **Lily la miro molesta y asintió. La madre levanto una ceja y dejo caer los hombros pasándolo.**

'Es un alivio porque tu padre estaba a punto del colapso…' **Dijo la madre dándose la media vuelta.** 'Ya saben lo paranoico que es cuando sabe que un chico esta cerca…'

'Y si supieras…' **Petunia dijo mirando a Lily que solo se sonrojo y apretó los labios.**

'Pero trata de no llegar de nuevo a esas horas…' **Petunia quedo boquiabierta señalando a Lily.** 'estaban haciendo tarea.' **Petunia bufo y Lily le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.**

'seguro…' **Dijo Petunia rodando los ojos. Lily hizo lo mismo y tomo los trapos para caminar hacia la sala. Petunia miro a su mamá de reojo y camino detrás de Lily.** 'entonces Lily…'

'No quiero hablar de eso…' **Lily le murmuro mirando hacía atrás con su madre. Petunia sonrió divertida.**

'Yo tampoco querría…' **Se burlo.** 'Besar a ese chico terrible… que asco Lil…'

'Petunia de verdad, las cosas se salieron de contexto.' **Lily le dijo, se detuvo y le aclaro. Petunia asintió sin estar del todo convencida.**

'como digas…' **Dijo Petunia. Lily suspiro largo y siguió caminando.** 'No de verdad, te creo.' **Le dijo sonriéndole. Lily alzo una ceja algo extrañada de ese comportamiento.** 'Sí, sobretodo porque estamos buscando a ese James ¿no?' **Lily se regreso y se atraganto. Petunia sonrió triunfante.**

'Yo… no… eso… ¿Qué?' **Lily se cruzo de brazos. Petunia rió.** 'No lo estoy buscando a él.' **Le murmuro Lily ruidosa.**

'¿Por qué murmuras?' **Petunia le mostro y después aplaudió como si hubiera recordado algo.** '¡Claro!' **Comenzó a murmurar igual que Lily.** 'supongo que eso no le va a gustar al mugroso de allá… sí, después de todo "las cosas se salieron de contexto" al final.' **Lily arrugo la frente molesta.** '¿Qué? Yo lo elegiría también. No creas que no olvido el rubí que decoraba el abrigo de esa mujer…' **Lily abrió la boca completamente ofendida.**

'Yo nunca. Nunca… eso… no puedo creer que…' **Estaba trabada pero era obvio que se había ofendido con esa insinuación.** 'Él ni siquiera vale la pena.' **Sentenció pensando en la mala imagen que tenía de James. Petunia alzó una ceja y sonrió preparándose para darle a Lily una cucharada de su propia medicina.**

'ese libro por el que fuiste al pantano donde vive…' **Lily no tuvo que escuchar toda la frase para saber que era lo que insinuaba.**

'¡No fue por él!' **Lily le grito alterada.**

'Petunia, no molestes a tu hermana…' **Petunia rodo los ojos mirando a Lily como la culpable de ser de nuevo regañada por su madre. Lily la miro y se disculpo con una tierna mirada, su hermana solo rodo los ojos.**

'por supuesto que lo fue.' **Petunia le murmuro ruidoso pero concreto. Lily negó.** '¿Y sabes que? Creo que hubiera sido genial que hubieras dejado a ese pulgoso ahí donde pertenece…' **Dijo mirando despectivo hacía la sala.**

'Ya para.' **Lily le dijo seria recordando la horrible experiencia.** 'Él ya no vive ahí. No va a volver ahí.' **Dijo la chica.** 'Y si fuimos, no fue por James… por Potter.' **Se corrigió.** 'Fin de la discusión.' **Dijo Lily fastidiada.**

'De acuerdo…' **Dijo Petunia con fastidio siguiéndola. Lily respiro tratando de tranquilizarse no quería hablar de esto con Severus. Petunia la miro curiosa, Lily nunca se ponía tensa por estas cosas era comico en cierto punto, se cruzo de brazos y sonrió aprovechando el estado de animo de su hermana.** 'Y… ¿quién besa mejor?' **Lily la miro con los labios apretados y molesta.** '¿Qué?' **La castaña pregunto entre risas al ver a su hermana girar sobre sus talones y caminar con los hombros tensa.** 'No olvides que gracias a mi, ustedes dos no murieron congelados.'

'No te necesitábamos, teníamos la magia para eso…' **Petunia la miro boquiabierta, apretó los puños y todo su rostro se pinto de rojo, molesta.**

'Par de fenómenos.' **Dijo la castaña y subió a su habitación. Lily respiro y miro de reojo su camino. Ya después se disculparía con ella, ahora no quería hacerlo. Esos comentarios le habían molestado muchísimo…**

 _¡Potter! ni siquiera sabe quien es ese grandísimo idiota ¿Yo? Fijandome en Potter… ¡No gracias! Para que? Para aumentarle su grandísimo ego? ¿Para que pose con esa sonrisa de triunfador, refutándome "Lo sabia, Evans. Soy irresistible"? Argghhhh casi puedo escucharlo a él y a Black. "No se para que te hacías la difícil, pelirroja". Idiotas… No, yo no podría enamorarme de alguien como él. No. Nunca. No quiero eso… prefiero mil veces a alguien sencillo, alguien dulce y atento, sin esa necesidad de llamar la atención… ¿para que? No… quiero alguien que me conozca solo a mi, no que los conozcan… No quiero ser la chica de rato de alguien… no. Mucho menos ser la chica de Potter. Iugh… por eso prefiero a Sev…_

'¿Qué?' **Se pregunto así misma al reconocer las palabras de su mente.**

'no dije nada…' **Severus dijo adolorido. Con una pijama que el Señor Evans le había prestado.** '¿Lily estas bien?' **Dijo el chico preocupado. Lily lo miro y sintió mariposas en su estomago.**

'Seguro…' **Dijo la chica sentándose junto a él.** 'Esa pijama te queda enorme…' **Severus la miro y se sonrojo. Lily rió tiernamente y eso solo aumento el sonrojo del muchacho.** 'déjame ayudarte.' **Le puso el primer trapo cerca de la mejilla.** 'Papá no quiere ceder ese pedazo de bistec de semanas atrás.' **Severus negó entendiendo. Lily lo miro y sonrió de lado.** 'creo que necesitas ir al hospital…' **La chica le dijo mirando una cortada cerca de la oreja. Quizá había sido un arañón.**

'Lily…' **Severus le dijo en voz baja. Lily lo miro y al ver sus ojos noto lo asustado que estaba y no era para mas. Tomo su mano y la apretó.**

'No voy a dejarte.' **Dijo la chica también en un murmuro. Severus sintió escalofríos, la sola palabra le provocaba pavor y Lily lo pudo sentir, lo dejo y lo abrazo.** 'Estas bien ahora, recuérdalo… no vas a volver ahí.' **Le dijo acariciando su espalda. Severus se apoyo sintiéndose ligeramente derrotado sobre el hombro de la chica y cerró los ojos aguantando las lagrimas. Fue en vano, pronto sintió humedad sobre sus mejillas.**

'Estoy solo…' **Dijo en un puchero y se tapo la boca. Lily sintió su corazón apretujarse y negó abrazándolo con mas fuerza olvidándose de los golpes. Severus tampoco le ponía atención a ellos, porque lo que sentía era el doble de doloroso.** 'Ella se fue…' **Dijo el chico refiriéndose a su madre.** 'estoy solo…' **repitió el chico. Lily negó.**

'No… no estás solo.' **Dijo la chica tratando de consolarlo.**

'por supuesto que sí.' **El chico dijo quitándose las lagrimas, separándose ligeramente de Lily.** 'No tengo un hogar, ni una familia… a nadie le importa si vivo o muero… si como, o duermo… yo… estoy solo, nadie me ama… nadie…' **Lily negó sintiendo un terrible dolor en su ser.**

'No es cierto…' **Dijo la chica acariciando su cabello.** 'Severus…' **El chico se dejo caer al respaldo del sillón.** 'Me tienes a mi…' **Dijo la chica recargándose en su hombro.** 'Sev… sev… no vuelvas a decir que mueres…' **Dijo la chica tratando de consolarlo.** '¿Qué no lo ves?' **Dijo la chica tratando de que la mirara a los ojos.** '¿No logras ver que…' **Lily trago saliva sintiendo esa necesidad de nuevamente besarlo. La chica mordió su labio y toco su mejilla.** '¿Qué no ves que me importas?' **Severus la miro y asintió sintiéndose algo tonto por no pensar en todo lo que Lily había hecho por él. El chico respiro profundamente porque la sola idea de que Lily lo fuera a volver a besar era algo que no sabía si podía manejarlo.** '¿Qué no ves que yo te…' **Lily se acerco nuevamente él, tragando saliva.** '…te qui…'

'Vamos apoyar en todo.' **Lily abrió los ojos y rápido se separo de él. Severus hizo lo mismo y miró hacía la voz del Señor Evans. Que tenía un mirada tranquila pero una engañosa vena en la sien del lado derecho.**

'Papá… no… no-no…' **El señor Evans levanto una ceja al escuchar a Lily tartamudear.** 'No te vi.'

'Si, ya lo noté.' **Dijo el padre con una voz bastante obvia.**

'Buenas tardes Señor Evans.' **Dijo Severus agachando el rostro. Lo menos que quería era que lo viera en esas condiciones. Llamemoslo orgullo Slytherin.**

'Severus.' **El hombre le contesto los saludos. Después de eso reino un silencio incomodo. Hasta que el padre de la pelirroja suspiro largo.** 'Lamento…' **Dijo entre dientes pero al ver de nuevo al muchacho algo en su corazón le pidió que cediera un poco.** 'lamento, lo que te paso…' **Dijo el hombre pelirrojo. Severus solo agacho la mirada para sonrojarse avergonzado.** 'Solo quería decirte… ya sabes…' **Empezó a decirle y Lily sin estar avisada solo lo miro extrañada.** 'que puedes contar con nosotros.' **Le dijo finalmente en un suspiro.** 'Con esta familia.' **Lily miro a su padre y sonrió. Eso no le gusto del todo al hombre pero era mejor que ver a Lily preocupada.** 'ahora sepárense.' **Dijo el hombre señalando a los dos. Lily rodo los ojos pero Severus tomo algo de distancia de la pelirroja.** 'Lily tu madre necesita algo de ayuda para la cena…' **Lily trago saliva incomoda y algo sonrojada. Su padre igual estaba sonrojado.** 'además… Sev necesita descansar.' **Severus levanto ligeramente una ceja al escuchar su diminutivo.** 'Así que…'

'Sí papá.' **Dijo la pelirroja y le dio los trapos húmedos a Severus. El chico los tomo torpemente aun avergonzado. Lily le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

'¡Lily, tu mamá sigue esperando!' **Lily rió y rodo los ojos soltando un largo suspiro.**

'Te veo en un rato.' **Dijo la pelirroja y el chico solo sonrió aun algo mareado por los golpes pero sobre todo por esos besos…**

 _Creo que voy a morirme…_

 **El chico pensó sonriendo. Toco su mejilla aun adolorida pero meramente pensando en Lily. Se sonrojo…**

 _¿Sera posible?_

 **Una descarga de ilusión invadió a Severus. El chico portaba una sonrisa completamente diferente… hasta que se encontró con el rostro serio del Señor Evans sentado en el sillón frente a él.**

'Lo siento…'

'Eso es exactamente lo que quería escuchar.' **Dijo el pelirrojo levantando ese libro. Severus trago saliva y puso de una buena vez ese fomento para aliviar su dolor físico. No hizo contacto visual con el padre de Lily nuevamente…**

 _Quizá si termine muerto…_

 **Era obvio que el hombre no estaría de acuerdo con lo que sea que estuviera pasando con Lily… con tan solo pensar en el nombre hizo que el chico volviera a sonreír soñador.**

 _Pero seguro vale la pena._

 **OOoOO**

'escucha…' **Victoire suspiro largo. Frank estaba frente a ella hojeando esas revistas de bruja que Victoire cargaba.**

'¿Esto de los faciales es cierto?' **El chico le pregunto señalando la revista. Victoire asintió y se sentó frente a él.**

'supongamos por un momento que todo lo que dijimos en el gran comedor es cierto y Teddy no es Teddy y por alguna razón ha sido suplantado por alguien mas que solo ha manipulado su imagen y ha creado un montón de problemas y malentendidos entre nosotros y… eso suena patético Frank.' **Dijo la chica poniendo ambas manos en us cabeza. Frank vacilo asintiendo.**

'No suena tan bien cuando lo dices así.' **Frank dijo rascando su cabeza.** 'pero es cierto Vic…' **Insistió el chico estando seguro.** 'Yo estuve con ellos y lo sé, le pregunte por ti y ni siquiera tuvo una remota idea de quien eras…' **Victoire sintió un vacio al imaginar a Teddy sin reconocerla.**

'tienes razón. Solo tenemos que encontrar una forma de que no suene tan descabellado.' **Dijo la rubia pensando.** 'Tenemos que atraparlos. Exponerlo y claro entender porque Teddy no me lo dijo…' **Victoire suspiro largo.**

'Ya te dije, quizá lo tengan amenazado…' **Frank trato de hacerla sentir mejor.**

'Entonces si son tan peligrosos, deberíamos de pedirle al tío Harry ayuda…' **Victoire dijo pero al mirar a Frank recordó lo absurdo que sonaba todo esto en voz alta.**

'Quizá deberíamos de primero corroborarlo. Tener pruebas… ya sabes…' **Dijo el chico y Victoire estuvo mas de acuerdo.**

'seguro. Pero necesitamos un indicio algo o…' **Victoire entonces abrió los ojos.** 'Alguien.' **Dijo segura.** 'A Molly, por ejemplo.' **Dijo la chica recordando que Teddy y ella estaban relacionándose mucho.** 'A ella le conto cosas que a mi no. Puede que Molly sepa que es lo que sucede.'

'sí, creí que Alice sabría algo pero… no esta embobada en un tonto. Además no traicionaría a Teddy…'

'¡Nosotros no estamos traicionando a Teddy tampoco!' **Victoire le aclaro.** 'Estamos ayudándolo.' **Frank asintió.** 'como sea tratare de hablar con Molly, tú sigue intentando con Alice ¿de acuerdo?'

'¿No quieres cambiar?' **Frank le dijo. Victoire le sonrió y rodo los ojos asintiendo.** 'Puedo hablar también con Lorcan si quieres…' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros. Victoire negó.**

'No recordaba a Lorcan, tienes razón… bueno si quieres…'

'No. Yo lo hare. Tú siempre lo agobias.' **Frank rió y Victoire le sonrió empujándolo.**

'Muy chistoso…' **Dijo Victoire suspirando mirando su celular y alrededor.** 'bueno, supongo que es mejor que vayamos a clases.' **Frank hizo cara de fastidio, la Ravenclaw rió.** 'vamos, estamos a nada de salir.'

'como digas…' **Dijo Frank estirándose.**

'Además, no podemos encontrar información si nos quedamos aquí. ¿estas de acuerdo?' **Frank asintió dándole la razón.** 'entonces andando…' **Victoire se levanto mirando a Frank con un gesto raro.** '¿Ahora q…' **La chica volteo y miro un gran ramo flores junto a ella.**

'Apareció de la nada.' **Frank dijo cuando Victoire lo miro. La rubia lo tomo ignorando todos los susurros y las voces emocionadas.** '¿Puede que sea de Teddy?' **Victoire abrió los ojos y sintió algo extraño en el estomago. Miro a Frank que sonreía burlón.**

'Muy gracioso…' **Dijo Victoire manoteando.** 'Teddy no da flores…' **Dijo la rubia entre risas.** 'Lo delicado no es su fuerte.' **Recordó todas las caras de Kai cuando le entregaba sus intentos de ramos de flores, sin hojas o los tallos rotos.**

'Además, porque te daría flores…' **Victoire sintió su estomago encogerse de una forma muy triste al escuchar eso.**

'Sí… exacto.' **Dijo la chica tratando de que no se notara su decepción. Pensó en dejar el ramo, la verdad es que por un momento pensó en que si las flores no eran de Teddy, entonces no tenía sentido de saber de quien era…**

'¡Vic! ¿Quién te las mando?' **Fidelma corrió emocionada junto a ella.**

'Teddy…' **Victoire bromeo y a Frank le sorprendió el gesto desencajado de Fidelma.** 'Nahhh es broma…' **Fidelma rió aliviada. Frank alzó una ceja.** 'ni siquiera si es para mi.' **Dijo Victoire modesta. Fidelma bufo y busco por una nota.** 'Fide, enserio… creo que es para Frank.' **Victoire rió señalando a Frank.** 'Yo se las compre…' **Frank negó sonrojado.**

'ohh por Merlin.' **Fidelma sonrió emocionada.** 'Ese de él.' **Victoire volteo sorprendida.**

'¿De Teddy?' **Frank y Victoire dijeron en el mismo tono de sorpresa.**

'¡De Tobias!' **Fidelma le mostro la nota. Victoire quedo boquiabierta tomándola antes de que Fidelma se la metiera entre los ojos.** 'Vi, que tiernooooo…' **Frank busco con la mirada al capitán de Gryffindor. El chico estaba sonriendo mirando hacía la mesa donde estaba Victoire, luciendo alto y orgulloso. Frank suspiro largo sintiendo pena de su persona. Miro a Victoire y pudo entender porque un chico podía tener posibilidades con una chica como Victoire.**

 _Bueno ambos son perfectos y brillantes…_

'¿Quiere que vayas al baile con él?' **Fidelma le pregunto emocionada. Victoire trago saliva e hizo aun lado la corta nota.**

'No, pero quiere que vaya al juego de hoy.' **Le dijo a ella y a Frank que vacilo dejando caer los hombros.**

'tienes que ir.' **Fidelma le dijo. Victoire vacilo.** '¿Qué otro incentivo quieres?' **Le mostro el ramo de flores rosas. Victoire suspiro largo y se volvió a sentar sintiendo una serie de emociones encontradas.**

'¿Quieres irte?' **Frank le murmuro. Victoire suspiro asintiendo ligeramente. Frank sonrió compadeciéndose de todo el caos que las chicas seguían haciendo y sabiendo que el Gryffindor no tardaría en caminar hacía ellos.** '¿Deberíamos de llevarnos…' **Frank señalo el ramo de flores. Victoire las miro de reojo y trago saliva.**

'No lo sé…' **Dijo la rubia pensando en solo una persona que sabría que hacer en estos casos.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡Mierda no! ¡Déjalo y corre!' **Teddy le dijo a Peter que estaba jugando contra Remus.** 'Vamos Peter, el tiempo sigue corriendo…'

'Te dije que no me lo dieras a mi.' **Peter le dijo algo desesperado. Teddy asintió.**

'¡Vamos Peter! ¡Puedes, puedes!' **Dijo el metamorfomago dándole apoyo.**

'¡Ya casi llegas Remus!' **James dijo igual de emocionado. Entonces sonó la canción de meta.** '¡WOOOOOHOOOOO!' **James saltó triunfante y se tiro al sillón algo mareado.**

'Suerte de principiante…' **Teddy dijo en un puchero. Remus observo el control y sonrió de lado.**

'Esto es bastante sencillo.' **Dijo el licántropo a Peter que bufo dejando el control.** 'No sé porque lo odias tanto…'

'Porque los idiotiza.' **Sirius le contesto sentado en la cama aburrido. Remus rodo los ojos.**

'Ni siquiera lo has intentado Sirius.' **Remus le dijo, entregándole el control. Sirius miro el control con inferioridad.** 'Wow… el niño de mami apareció.' **Sirius lo miro fastidiado.** 'Solo digo que lo intentes...' **Sirius miro el control aun con esa antipatía.**

'Anda Canuto… te va a gustar.' **James le dijo con una voz picarona. Sirius miro a James y se volvió a cruzar de brazos. Remus se quejo y dejo caer los hombros.**

'Tengo Crash Bandicoot… ¿lo intentamos?' **Teddy le mostro a James que se enderezo como si estuviera ileso.**

'paso.' **Peter les dijo dándole el control, Teddy pintó su cabello de amarillo pero cuando James lo tomo volvió al color.**

'No.' **Sirius se levanto. James bufo ignorándolo.**

'Sigue en tu nube abuelo…' **Sirius apretó los labios escuchando a su amigo se acerco y de un jalón le quito el control.** '¡Oye! si no quieres jugar no hay problema, pero dejame juga…'

'Yo juego.' **Sirius le dijo a Teddy. James alzo una ceja extrañado.** 'Y Remus.' **Sirius señalo a Remus que ya tenia un control.** 'Y Teddy.' **Dijo enfatizo el nombre.** 'Tú no juegas.' **Le dijo mirándolo, James se cruzo de brazos y trono la boca divertido.** 'Peter, no juega.' **James borro la sonrisa al escuchar también como enfatizo eso.** '¿lo entendiste?' **Sirius levanto ambas cejas. James desvió la mirada.** '¿James?' **Remus lo había entendido, Peter incluso lo había entendido era obvio que James lo había entendido.**

'Pero yo quiero jugar…' **James dijo serio. Sirius bufo.**

'¿y por qué crees que me interesa?' **Sirius le dijo alejando su control. James resoplo y se volteo con Remus.** 'Remus.' **Remus le dio el control a Teddy. James los miro a ambos y rodo los ojos.** 'Muevete, tengo que jugar esta tontería.' **Dijo Sirius metiéndose entre James y Remus. Prácticamente lo quito del sillón.** 'Peter muévete para que Junior se siente.'

'Yo me puedo mover…' **Remus le dijo. Sirius lo miro con fastidio.**

'¿Te lo pedí a ti?' **Remus negó. Sirius le sonrió.** 'Entonces quédate sentado, Lunático.' **Remus rodo los ojos.** 'Peter, levántate.' **Peter miro a Teddy titubeando.** '¿Vamos a jugar o no?' **Sirius se recargo a sus anchas. Peter se levanto y le cedió el lugar a Teddy que se sentó para desde su lugar cambiar el video juego con su varita.** 'James…' **Sirius le dijo a James que seguía ahí parado.** '¿Porque no nos traes algo de comer ?'

'Que te den…' **James le dijo molesto. Sirius no contesto nada.**

'Muero de hambre.' **Sirius dijo.** '¿tú Teddy?' **Teddy dejo caer los hombros escogiendo el mundo que iban a jugar.**

'¿Qué se supone que es eso? ¿es un zorro?' **Remus señalo al carismático Crash.**

'mira es igual de tonto que tú…' **Sirius le dijo a Teddy que solo le aventó un cojín.** 'entonces… ¿Peter puedes traerme algo de comer?' **Sirius le dijo a Peter que solo se removió incomodo.** '¿Peter?' **Sirius pregunto en un tono serio.**

'Sehhh…' **Dijo Peter sin muchas ganas.**

'No podemos salir… seguimos débiles.' **James le dijo a Sirius pero este de nuevo no le contesto.** 'Sirius…' **James lo llamo fastidiado.**

'No te lo pedí a ti por eso Cornamenta. Peter no tienen ningún problema con ir.' **Dijo Sirius mirando la pantalla. James volteo de reojo y vio a Peter poniendose la bufanda.**

'Te odio…' **Le murmuro a Sirius, que solo asintió sin percance.**

'Usa la gorra empieza hacer frió.' **James le hizo caso y tomo la gorra para seguir a Peter. Remus sonrió de lado mirando a su perruno amigo que seguía acumulando puntos en el video juego como si no le importar nada.** 'deja de verme así, Remus.' **Remus sonrió y volvió su mirada a la pantalla.**

'espero que traigan de verdad algo…' **Teddy miro de reojo a su padre.** 'la verdad es que si tengo algo de hambre.' **Dijo el licántropo. Teddy rió mientras que Sirius sonrió palmeando su rodilla.**

'pues entretente con esto…' **Sirius le dio el control y cruzo sus brazos detrás de su nuca.**

'¿Qué haces?' **Teddy pauso el juego.** 'No puedes hacer eso.' **Le señalo el control. Sirius alzo una ceja.** 'Es una regla básica… es tú juego, no el de él. Por algo tenemos turnos genio.' **Le dijo dándole el control de nuevo.**

'Genio, solo lo hice para que esos dos salieran.' **Sirius le regreso el control a Remus.** 'Sigo odiando todo esto.' **Dijo señalando la consola. Pero necio Teddy le regreso el control.** '¿de verdad eres tan necio?' **Teddy insistió. Remus apoyo a Teddy.** 'Ni siquiera sabes de lo que habla Lunático.'

'Tom el control Sirius.' **Remus le dijo. Sirius resoplo y le arrebato el control a Teddy.** 'Pero que clase.'

'Cierren la boca.' **Dijo Sirius apático.** 'Solo no quiero escucharte llorar cuando te haya fulminado.'

'¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar!' **Teddy aplaudió con emoción.** 'Algo de competencia hermano.' **Dijo Teddy con voz de locutor. Sirius lo miro y sonrió entre risas.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿Te dijeron que era lo que querían?' **James le pregunto en el túnel. Peter no contesto nada.** 'Peter…' **James lo llamo apático. Peter no contesto.** 'Bien, yo vuelvo… no tengo que estar soportando esto.' **Dijo el Potter señalándolos.** 'No hice absolutamente nada malo esta vez.' **El chico rata bufo. James se detuvo y apretó los labios.** 'Sabes que es lo mejor para todos…'

'Como digas James.' **Dijo Peter aun caminando. James refunfuño y lo siguió.**

'Es increíble que prefieras salvarla a ella.' **James le dijo subiendo el volumen de su voz.** 'Y mentiste ahí arriba ¡A Ted!' **James dijo como si fuera una letanía.**

'¿ahora resulta que eso es pecado? ¿Ahora resulta que Teddy es tu mejor amigo?' **Dijo Peter mostrándole lo falso que se veía.** 'Lo estuvieron fastidiando todo este tiempo pero ahora es "Teddy"…' **James negó sabiendo a donde quería llegar.**

'Entonces ¿es eso? Te molesta que Teddy…'

'Sí.' **Dijo Peter sin dejar terminarlo.** 'Yo estuve ahí, aguantando…'

'¡No nos dijiste nada!'

'¡Y tú dijiste que entendías!'

'¡Lo entiendo, maldita sea!' **James dijo levantando las manos al cielo.** 'Lo que no entiendo es por qué haces esto… porque nos evitas. ¡Porque mientes!' **Peter bufo y sacudió su cabeza fastidiado.**

'¡Tú lo haces todo el tiempo!' **Lo señalo.** '¡Lo hacemos todo el tiempo!' **Dijo de inmediato porque sabía que lo iba a negar.** 'Lo de Remus…'

'¡No me vengas con eso Peter!'

'James, por favor… "¿Dónde estuviste el fin de semana Potter?" "Oh mis amigos y yo nos escapamos todo el fin de semana a HOGSMADE!" entonces esas no son mentiras ¿verdad?' **Peter le dijo dándose la media vuelta caminando hacia la salida.**

'¡Oye! ¡Eso es completamente diferente!' **James lo siguió y por el eco. Incluso Remus pudo escuchar los gritos. Sirius le volteo la cara y siguieron jugando.** '¡Lo hacemos por Remus! ¿o qué quieres? ¿Quieres que se lo diga a todos?'

'¡No!' **Dijo el chico en definitiva. James abrió los brazos sin entender.** '¡Solo quiero… deja de ser así! No todo puede ser así; blanco o negro… James, es agobiante.' **Dijo cansando, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza.** 'Digo, ¿Por qué si lo entiendes con él no puedes entenderlo con ella?' **James apretó los labios sintiendo una rebelión en su estomago.**

'¡No lo sé!' **Dijo el Potter en un arranque.** 'Tú has estado raro y lo has estado desde que ella…' **James suspiro.**

'no…' **Peter negó.** 'No es cierto.' **Dijo el chico mirándolo.** 'no es ella. No le eches la culpa a ella.' **James trago saliva y resoplo al escuchar esa voz piadosa en su amigo.** 'James, yo sé que no es ella…' **James alzo una ceja al mirar su semblante triste.** 'algo me pasa…' **Dijo Peter nervioso.** 'Yo no… no sé porque lo hago, solo…' **James arrugo la frente sin entenderlo.**

'¿De qué hablas?' **James se acerco a él preocupado.**

 _ **Díselo… Díselo ahora Peter…**_

 **Peter trago saliva.**

'Dime… ¿estás bien?'

 _ **No puede ser cierta esa preocupación…**_

'Peter… amigo ¿es esa voz?' **Dijo James tocando su hombro y mirándolo con preocupación.** '¿Era cierto?' **James lo miraba como si no hubieran peleado.** 'Hermano…'

 _ **¿Hermano? Es solo culpa…**_

 _No… no puede ser culpa._

 _ **Pues lo es…**_

 _No lo es._

'Promete que no vas a juzgar…' **Dijo Peter temblando. Trago saliva. James arrugo la frente sin entender.** 'Promételo James.'

'Lo prometo.' **Dijo James seguro.** 'Dime que te pasa… no hay nada amigo, nada que nos pueda separar.' **James le dijo seguro tomándolo de ambos hombros.** 'Somos merodeadores. Somos solo nosotros cuatro.' **Le dijo con una de esas sonrisas traviesas y llenas de vida. Peter sintió una gota de agua fría recorrerle la espalda.**

 _ **Dile entonces que dejaste moribundo a uno de sus merodeadores. A ver si sigue con esa sonrisa… No sabe lo que dice Peter. Tú sabes que no va a poder con esa promesa… no solo va a juzgarte sino que te hará sentir peor de lo que te sientes ahora… Pero claro, ese es solo un consejo. Haz lo que te parezca mejor… No sé, podrías quedarte aquí en el futuro… así te salvarías de su furia; la de él y la de Sirius. Admítelo… es aquí donde te sientes realmente bien… un nuevo comienzo…**_

'Peter…' **James lo llamo de nuevo. Peter lo miro a los ojos y James le sonrió.** 'No te preocupes amigo. No voy a dejarte solo…'

'James…' **Peter dijo nervioso. James asintió escuchándolo.** 'Yo…' **Peter lo miro y pensó en todas las posibilidades.**

 _Quizá este diciendo la verdad… quizá… él lo entienda._

 _ **Seguro va a entender que casi matas a su mejor amigo…**_

'Oye… esta bien. Aun no dices nada en concreto sabes…' **James dijo entre risas al ver a Peter cerrar los ojos y mostrar una cara de horror.** '¿Qué te dice?' **Dijo el chico tocando su cabeza.** 'No le creas...'

'es mentira.' **James alzo una ceja al escucharlo. Peter trago saliva y respiro profundo.** 'Lo de la voz…' **Dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos. James arrugo la frente sin entender.**

'Entonces…' **James comenzó a deducir por si mismo. Peter no quiso que lo hiciera.**

'Tienes razón.' **Y por eso mintió.** 'Tú tienes razón.' **James lo miro extrañado.**

'¿Peter que sucede?' **Dijo convencido de que ese cambio radical de pensamiento no era para nada normal.** 'Vamos, no ofendas mi inteligencia.' **Dijo el chico señalándolo completo.**

'No… no, por supuesto que no.' **Dijo Peter negando repetitivamente.**

 _ **Esta es la razón por la que creen que eres débil e ingenuo.**_

'¡Es que tú tienes razón, solo haces esto porque somos amigos!' **Peter grito tratando de callar esa voz. James dio un paso atrás para no quedar aturdido.** 'no debería de molestarme… no debí de mentir James, ni debí de ocultarles lo de Teddy… me he comportado muy egoísta y… y… y…'

'¡Peter!' **James lo abrazo.** 'Ahí estas.' **Dijo el chico apretándolo para después quejarse.** 'Uhy… lo siento, aun sigo adolorido por esa chica… ¿no te lastime?' **Peter negó.**

 _ **Solo a nuestro orgullo pero estamos bien. ¿cierto Peter? Es increíble volver a ser el gordo y miedoso chico de siempre.**_

'por supuesto que no.' **Dijo el chico contestándole a la voz. James tomo eso como su respuesta.**

'Bueno menos mal.' **Dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa. Peter asintió teniendo esa voz haciendo eco en su cabeza.** 'lo bueno es que no nos preocuparemos por eso ya…' **Por alguna razón al Pettigrew le cayo esa frase callando los ecos en su cabeza.**

'¿Cómo dices?' **Dijo el chico con una voz algo distraída. James asintió como si nada.**

'No te acercaras a ella ¿cierto?' **Peter cambio su semblante a uno completamente perdido. James lo noto.** 'Peter… eso trataste de decir ¿no? Por eso dijiste que tenía la razón.' **Peter abrió la boca y negó. James arrugo la frente y negó sin entender.** 'Pero entonces… cuando dijiste lo de…'

'Sí.' **Peter sintió que su saliva era mas bien vinagre.** 'sí, James. Yo… eso fue lo que trate de decir.' **James lo miro sin estar del todo convencido.** 'Solo que… no te entendí bien.' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole. James le sonrió de lado orgulloso de escuchar eso.**

'Lo sabia.' **Dijo James despeinándolo.** 'bien hecho, Sirius…' **Dijo entre risas señalando hacía arriba.** 'Solo bastaba hablar. No lo admitamos frente a él ¿de acuerdo?' **Peter asintió enseguida.** 'que bueno que termino… odio estar molesto con ustedes.' **Lo abrazo de lado mientras regresaban con los demas. Peter asintió pensando en Dominique. No quería dejar de verla…** 'pero aun a pesar de que esto fuera idea de Sirius… yo sabía que lo entenderías.' **Dijo James sonriendo triunfante.** 'Después de todo eres parte de esta manada…' **Su risa retumbo por las cuatro paredes.** 'Eres nuestro Colagusano.' **James le dijo sonriéndole, Peter sonrió ocultando un terrible pensamiento.**

 _ **Seguro… eres su chico. Su gordo y miedoso Colagusano.**_

 **OOoOO**

´'Estoy bien… mucho mejor…' **Lorcan le sonrió para después cubrirse la boca y toser. Lysander negó.** 'Lys…' **Lorcan lo llamo.**

'Solo escúchate.' **Dijo el chico.**

'Puedo ir a clases… créeme.' **Dijo Lorcan sonriéndole amable. Se podía entender porque Lysander estaba preocupado, la situación en la que Lorcan se mostraba no era algo de que presumir. El Ravenclaw estaba pálido, con los labios ligeramente lilas. Tenía aun ojeras y su mirada se veía cansada.**

'Seguro…' **Lysander dijo con sarcasmo inconsciente.** '¡No! Me refiero a que deberías de descansar un poco más. Solo para segurarnos…' **Dijo tomando su mano y sonriéndole de lado. Cualquier cosa que le pidiera mirándolo de esa manera. Lorcan asintió sin pensarlo.** 'Gracias.' **Dijo su hermano aliviado.** 'Puedo seguir trayéndote los deberes y aquí contestarlos juntos…' **Lorcan asintió tosiendo. Lysander sonrió.**

'Es divertido.' **Dijo el gemelo frió.** 'Es casi como en casa.' **Lysander asintió sonriendo con melancolía.** 'es casi como si te importara.' **Lysander trago saliva sintiendo un hueco en su estomago.**

'Tú siempre me importas.' **Dijo el gemelo avergonzado. Lorcan asintió como si nunca hubiera dicho algo incomodo.** '¿Qué crees?' **Dijo el hermano mayor abriendo otro libro. Lorcan mientras examinaba una zanahoria.** 'Tiene vitamina…'

'Sí lo sé.' **Dijo Lorcan sin dejar terminar.** 'Es que vi un Leavhojo…' **Lysander alzo una ceja y negó sabiendo que era uno de sus inventos.** '¿decías?' **Dijo el chico sin dejar de mirar la zanahoria.**

'No puedo concentrarme mirándote así.' **Dijo el chico. Lorcan lo miro y rió.**

'eso es lógicamente imposible, Lys. Tú puedes concentrarte en varias cosas al mismo tiempo.' **Dijo el chico sonriéndole con admiración. Lysander tomo eso como un cumplido y lo agradeció.**

'Habrá un baile.' **Lorcan alzo una ceja cuando escucho a su hermano.** 'Un baile de invierno. Al parecer las chicas de la escuela al ver que no consiguieron hacer su fiesta de Halloween, lucharon porque este baile se realizara.'

'Las leonas son realmente quien mantienen a una manada…' **Dijo Lorcan solo como referencia. Lysander vacilo y entendió su comparación.**

'Es un día antes de partir a casa…' **Le sonrió como si ese propósito se hubiera cumplido. Lorcan se removió algo incomodo.** 'y estaba pensando en que ese día… no sé, podríamos hacer algo divertido mientras todos están abajo…' **Lorcan lo miro extrañado.**

'¿No vas a ir?' **Dijo el chico sorprendido. Lysander negó enseguida recargándose en la silla y cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Era una pose muy relajada para alguien tan recto como él. Lorcan sonrió.**

'sabes que es lo que opino de las multitudes. Además no tengo a alguien a quien invitar y honestamente no me anima mucho la idea de ir desvelado a casa' **Dijo el chico despreocupado.** 'Por eso pensé…' **Se enderezo y lo miro sonriente.** 'Que tú y yo podríamos hacer algo.' **Lorcan se sintió halagado al escucharlo.**

'hay muchas personas que quisieran ir contigo, Lys…' **Lorcan dijo bajito y algo debil. Lysander vacilo dejo caer los hombros sin importarle.** 'puedes invitarme a mi…' **Dijo el chico entre risas. Lysander rió y lo despeino con cuidado.**

'Eso no sería muy normal.' **Dijo el chico y Lorcan alzo una ceja. Lysander trago saliva sabiendo que tendría que explicarle.** 'Se supone que tenemos que invitar a alguien que… llame nuestra atención, pero no sea nada de nosotros.'

'¿No puedo invitar a mamá?' **Lysander negó sonriéndole de lado.**

'se suponen que los bailes son noches especiales… tiene que ir contigo alguien que creas que es especial para ti.' **Dijo el chico señalando. Lorcan parpadeo entendiendo.** 'las chicas con las que he ido los años pasados en su momento fueron especiales para mi…'

'¿solo pueden ser chicas?' **Lysander se detuvo y apretó los labios algo incomodo. No quiso mirarlo porque no sabía como reaccionaria.** 'Me siento raro…' **Dijo Lorcan tocando su pecho. Lysander sacudió su cabeza sabiendo que era él quien lo estaba haciendo sentir así.**

'Sí.' **Dijo el chico pero al mirarlo supo que no quería mentirle.** 'No… con que sea especial para ti.' **Dijo suspirando rendido. Lorcan sonrió de oreja a oreja.**

'entonces… ¿ellas pueden pedirte a ti que vayas?' **Lysander lo miro y alzo una ceja. No esperaba esa respuesta.**

'¿Por qué quieres que vaya?' **Dijo Lysander sin comprender.** '¿Qué no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?' **Lorcan abrió los ojos y negó de inmediato.**

'¡No! solo… pienso que tú quieres ir.' **Dijo el chico señalándolo.** 'Seguro tus amigos irán y se que te gusta estar mucho con ellos…' **Lysander negó quedo pero Lorcan siguió hablando.** '…aparte sé que ser el capitán del equipo sube tu jerarquía en la cadena alim…'

'No somos…' **Lysander lo detuvo escuchándolo hablar así como si fueran animales.** 'No…' **Dijo negando deteniéndolo, Lorcan bajo la mirada triste.** 'No quiero ir. No iré si tú no vas.' **Lorcan le sonrió con lastima, sabiendo que él nunca conseguiría a nadie con quien ir, por la simple idea de ser él.**

'Lys…' **Dijo Lorcan apenado.**

'pero no tienes que ir, ¡porque ni siquiera quiero ir!' **Le dijo entre risas.** 'ese día solo seremos tú y yo. ¿hecho?' **Dijo el chico tomando su mano.**

'hecho.' **Lorcan sonrió asintiendo.**

'¡Lorcan!' **Lorcan volteo hacía aquella voz. Y no pudo evitar sonreír.**

'Le dije que no volviera…' **Escucho quejarse a su hermano. Roxanne llego a tropezones a su cama.**

'Mira eso… casi no hay color en tu cara pero sigues aquí.' **Lysander la miro con fastidio. Lorcan sonrió.** 'oye, estuve investigando y ya supe que te paso…' **Dijo recargándose en la cabecera de la cama. Lorcan agacho la mirada avergonzado.** '¿¡de verdad viste al calamar!?' **la chica le dio un manotazo en el hombro por la emoción. Lorcan se quejo y prácticamente cayo a un lado de la cama.**

'¡Oye Gorila!' **Lysander le dijo molesto ayudando a su hermano.** 'Cuidado…' **Le dijo y Roxanne asintió disculpándose.** '¿Estás bien?' **Roxanne lo miro y sonrió.**

'Lorcan, ¿Cuándo saldrás de aquí?' **La morena dijo ansiosa.** 'La verdad es que ya extraño…'

'Nunca.' **Lysander le contesto interrumpiéndola. Roxanne lo miro y alzo una ceja.** 'y si llega a salir lo que hará es alejarse lo más posible de ustedes.' **Le dijo barriéndola de pies a cabeza.**

'ya vas a empezar…' **Roxanne dijo cansada.**

'No, yo ya termine.' **Dijo Lysander.** 'ambos.' **Lorcan trago saliva mirando a su hermano.**

'Sí, bueno yo no escuche a Lorcan decir nada…' **Roxanne señalo a Lorcan y por accidente le pico un ojo.** '¡Lo siento!' **Dijo apenada tratando de sobarlo pero solo logro estamparle su mano en la cara.** '¡Lo lamento!'

'¡Déjalo!' **Lysander dijo con horror y desesperación, queriendo mandarle un maleficio a ese cumulo de torpeza.**

'Lo siento ¿de acuerdo?' **Roxanne le dijo.** 'Solo quería pasar a saludar, ya se que no puedo estar mucho tiempo y aquí…' **Dijo mirando hacía la oficina de la Sanadora.** 'Al menos no contigo aquí dentro.' **Dijo la chica, Lysander rodo los ojos.** 'Por cierto…' **La chica lo miro algo preocupada.** '¿Resolviste el problema con el guardián y los bateadores?' **Lysander se sentó rehusándose a hablar. Roxanne apretó sus labios y bufo.** 'Bien.' **Dijo la chica molesta diciéndole un par de insultos entre dientes.**

'¡Lorcan!' **James entró a la habitación con emoción. Roxanne volteo y sonrió.**

'¡Lorcan!' **Le siguieron otros tres chicos detrás.** '¡Wow! mira que pálido esta…' **Lysander se cruzo de brazos mirando a Roxanne como si fuera la culpable. Roxanne abrió la boca ofendida.**

'Te trajimos chocolate…' **Zlatan se lo mostro.**

'Teddy lo trajo de Hogsmade…' **Roxanne alzo una ceja curiosa.**

'¿Y cuando fue Teddy a Hogsmade? Estamos iniciando la semana…' **Los niños se miraron entre si y rieron. Roxanne negó sin poder creerlo.** 'No me lo diran!' **Grito desafinado, haciendo que Lysander se tapara los oídos y Lorcan sonriera.** '¿Dónde está ahora?' **Los niños rieron incluso mas fuerte.**

'No podemos decirte…' **James dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.**

'Pero dijo que volvía en unas horas.' **Louis tomo un chocolate y lo guardaba en su túnica.**

'compro videojuegos "Retros" de paso.' **Freddy dijo divertido.** 'Nos va a dejar jugar si no le decimos a nadie.' **Roxanne alzo una ceja y se señalo. Freddie la miro y rió.** 'No le dirás a nadie ¿verdad hermanita hermosa?' **Roxanne rió y lo despeino, Freddie rió también.**

'No escuche nada.' **La morena figuro cerrar un cierre de sus labios.**

'Ni tú Lorcan…' **Freddie lo señalo. Pero James bufo subiéndose junto a él y tomando un chocolate.**

'Niño bájate de ahí…' **Lysander le dijo pero James lo ignoro. Lorcan mientras le ayudo abrir su chocolate.** '¿Qué haces?' **Lysander le dijo sintiendo que estaban abusando de nuevo de su hermano.**

'Lorcan no dirá nada, él es parte de nuestra asociación.' **Roxanne alzo una ceja al escucharlo y Lysander solo se trabo y negó rotundamente.** 'Somos socios.'

'No son nada.' **Lysander dijo de inmediato.**

'más vale que te cuides…' **Roxanne le aconsejo a Lorcan que solo miro a James que había manoteado.**

'Estará bien… ¿cierto Lorcan?' **Lo miro y el Ravenclaw no pudo hacer mas que asentir.**

'De igual forma, me gustaría leer ese contrato por si estos desastre no pusieron algo extraño en él.' **Los niños rieron grupalmente al escuchar a su morena prima.** 'Teddy ha caído una y mil veces.'

'Y todas por chocolates.' **Louis le mostro un chocolate a Lorcan. Roxanne le mostro. Lorcan solo sonrió sintiéndose mejor y casi animandose a comer uno de esos chocolates con empaques metalicos.**

'Están buenos Lorcan…' **Dijo James contrabajos porque se estaba atragantando con uno. Lorcan rió y lo tomo de su mano pero tan rápido como llego a su mano, desapareció por un mano idéntica a la de él. Todos voltearon a ver al otro gemelo que los veía a cada uno como intrusos.**

'No sé qué es lo que les dijeron en casa. Pero una enfermería no es el lugar para parlotear como lo hacen.' **James rodo los ojos y Roxanne solo negó con desaprobación.** 'él esta delicado.' **Señalo a su hermano que no supo que decir.** 'y no pueden llegar solo con… basura.' **Tomo los chocolates y los tiro a la basura. Zlatan quedo boquiabierto mientras que Louis hizo una cara de tristeza profunda.** 'y estorbar…' **Agito su varita e hizo elevar a James para quitarlo del lado de su hermano. Lorcan negó pero James ya estaba de cabeza.**

'¡Voy a partirte la cara!' **Dijo el Potter en el aire. Freddie rió hasta que lo vio caer encima de él.**

'Lys…' **Lorcan habló pero Lysander lo ignoro, Desinflando los globos que habían traído también y por supuesto transformando esas cajas de grageas en aves que iban tras de ellos picoteando sus cuellos.**

'Él no es de su propiedad…' **Les dijo mientras los niños se protegían de las "aves" de cartón y pisaban los dulces que cayeron al momento en el que las cajas tomaron forma.**

'¡Me pico la nariz!' **Louis dijo con dolor. Corriendo a la salida de la enfermería.**

'¡Déjalos ya!' **Roxanne empujo al chico que soltó la varita dejándola caer en la cama y haciendo que saliera disparado un rayo de luz que impacto con una botella que revento.**

'Mira lo que hiciste Weasley!' **Lysander le dijo molesto, Roxanne no podía creerlo.**

'¿Yo?' **Se señalo.** 'Son niños.' **Señalo a los pequeños que estaban despeinados con el uniforme hecho un desastre y con la piel algo irritada.** 'Eran sus regalos…' **Le dijo molesta.** 'no tenias que hacer eso. ¿con que derecho?'

'Nadie se los pidió.' **Roxanne gruño.**

'Pero a Lorcan no le molestan…'

'¿Ah si?' **Lysander le pregunto.** 'Y tú dices eso porque eres tan cercana a él. Yo soy su hermano.'

'¡Nosotros sus amigos!'

'Interés eso es todo.' **Dijo el chico barriéndola de pies a cabeza. Roxanne trono la boca y lo tomo de los hombros para empujarlo al suelo, no le importaba si Lorcan estaba ahí. Ya la tenía harta.**

'¡Weasley!' **No le importo escuchar a Madame Pomfrey iba a terminar con él… hasta que un rayo de luz los dividió.**

'¡No otra vez!' **Roxanne dijo con impotencia.**

'Sí otra vez.' **Madame Pomfrey dijo acercándose.** '¿Qué es lo que no entienden de "sin caos"?' **Los miro a ambos. Lysander se cruzo de brazos y le volteo la cara a la morena.**

'él molesto a mis primos… y hermano… y el niño gótico.' **Señalo a ZLatan.**

'Yo no hice nada…' **Dijo Lysander. Roxanne abrió la boca sin poder creerlo.**

'¡Ahhy por favor!' **la morena lo señalo.** '¿entonces quien fue? ¿Lorcan?' **Lysander la miro con unos ojos que conocía a la perfección.** 'No. te. Atrevas.' **Le advirtió.**

'No creo que Lorcan este aun bien.' **Dijo Lysander. Roxanne quedo boquiabierta.** 'Solo fue un descuido y mire…' **Dijo señalando el desastre.**

'¡No lo hizo él!' **Roxanne dijo de inmediato.** '¡Díselo Lorcan!' **Lorcan la miro y después a su hermano.** 'No lo mires a él.' **Roxanne le tapo la cara a Lysander con su túnica. Lysander dio un paso para atrás alejándola.**

'Weasley… eres un fastidio…' **Lysander le dijo y Roxanne comenzó a empujarlo de nuevo.**

'¿Saben que creo?' **Madame Pomfrey les dijo de nuevo.** 'creo que fui muy clara cuando les dije que solo se admitía una persona por visita. Sobretodo tratándose de ustedes Weasley.' **Dijo señalando a Roxanne y a los pequeños que estaban en la entrada.**

'Exacto.' **Lysander le dijo.** 'que no es muy necesaria su presencia de todos modos.' **Dijo mirándolos por encima del hombro. Roxanne lo arremedo. Lysander rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'Ya esta. Ninguno de los dos puede entrar a este lugar.' **Madame Pomfrey les dijo.**

'¿Qué?' **Lysander le dijo pensando que era una injusticia.** '¡Pero es ella! ¡ellos quien siempre inician todo el caos! Es por su culpa que Lorcan este aquí…' **Les dijo a los niños y estos solo agacharon la cabeza avergonzados.**

'No lo sabíamos…' **Louis dijo tiernamente.** 'No queríamos mojarte…' **Dijo el rubio y Lorcan negó.**

'¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?' **Roxanne le pregunto molesta. Lysander se mantuvo indiferente.** 'Es a él a quien no debe dejar de entrar, con esa actitud no va a ayudar a Lorcan…'

'Claro tú ley de atracción…' **Roxanne trono la boca al escuchar su tono de burla.** 'ahora entiendo porque mi hermano se la ha pasado envuelto en puros problemas.'

'Adios.' **Madame Pomfrey les dijo a ambos. Lysander negó pero de la nada sintió que algo muy parecido a la arena lo arrastraba a la salida.**

'No… es injusto.' **Dijo Lysander tratando de entrar pero de nuevo esa pared imaginaria lo alejo de su hermano.** 'Lorc…' **Dijo mirando a Lorcan desde la cama. Gruño y volteo con Roxanne** '¡Ya estarás feliz!' **Dijo molesto.**

'¿Yo? Tú fuiste quien empezó.' **Roxanne le dijo molesta.** 'solo le echas la culpa a los demás pero no ves lo que tú hiciste.'

'No tenían que presentarse. No son nada de él!' **Lysander les gritoneo a los niños.**

'No les hables así.'

'déjame en paz Weasley.' **Le dijo Lysander sin humor par nada.**

'No.' **Roxanne dijo firme.** 'No es correcto que los regañes solo porque quisieron darle una sorpresa a…'

'Solo causan problemas.' **Les dijo y los niños le sacaron la lengua.** 'todos… quiero que olviden lo que sea que tengan de contrato con él. Él no va a ser parte de sus tonterías, no van a volver a ponerlo en peligro. ¿me oyeron?' **Dijo el chico pero los niños negaron.** 'Bien. Él se los dirá.'

'Por supuesto que no.' **James le dijo seguro.** 'Lorcan quiere hacer esto y nosotros queremos ayudarle con Eddy…' **Lysander lo miro en shock.**

'¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo que ayudarle con E-Eddy?' **James asintió mirando curioso su tartamudeo.** '¿De que hablas? él no existe.' **Dijo en cierto tono aliviado. James arrugo la frente y lo miro completamente perdido.**

'No.' **Freddie le dijo dando un paso al frente.** 'Lo vimos hace días.' **Lysander negó seguro.** 'Es genial Rox…' **Y antes de que Roxanne le preguntara ¿Por qué? Lysander interrumpió.**

'No. Yo estoy seguro que…' **Lysander miro la enfermería pero no pudo ver a su hermano porque las cortinas estaban cerradas.**

'Desde que lo ayudamos con él, Lorcan se ve feliz.' **Lysander sintió que poco a poco el aire se le iba y negó.**

'No… eso es…' **Roxanne lo miro extrañada.** 'Es imposible… yo lo vi…' **Dijo el chico pero los niños negaron.**

'nosotros también.' **Dijo James como si nada.** '¡Es increíble!' **Lysander negó rotundamente estando en desacuerdo, sintiendo que su cuerpo volvía años atrás.**

'¡Le gusta archie!' **Louis dijo entre risas. Los otros niños rieron. Pero Lysander sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por todo el cuerpo.**

 **oOo**

"… _juega Quidditch, le gustan los animales, es atento, detallista y tiene un gran sentido del humor; además Eddy nunca se olvida de nada.. una simple lluvia no va a detenerlo.."_ **Un relámpago se escucho fuertemente. La chica trago saliva.** " _tranquilo ya traerá tu lechuza."_ **Un pequeño Lysander alzó una ceja incrédulo.** _"Eddy no deja nunca abajo a nadie. Mucho menos a ti Lorcan."_ **Lorcan sonrió dulcemente. Lysander solo rodo los ojos.** _"esta impresionado contigo… no deja de hablar de ti y esa cabecita que tienes."_ **La chica de ojos verdes lima miro a Lorcan a los ojos sintiendo ternura al ver al menudito niño con un gran chamarra y guantes en la sala común.** _"te aprecia demasiado…"_ **No pudo continuar porque la puerta se abrió, cruzando de ella un muchacho alto, con el uniforme de la casa, completamente empapado.** _"¡Edward Eberhard, mírate!"_ **Eddy sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura y camino con una jaula cubierta.**

" _Tranquilo Lorc…"_ **Se acerco al pequeño Lorcan.** _"La cobije bien... ya sé que es alérgica al frió..."_ **La sonrisa de Lorcan se ensancho para después abrazar al muchacho que solo sonrió y miro de reojo a su novia.** _"Oye amigo… vas a mojarte tú también."_ **Lo detuvo y le sonrió. Lorcan asintió sonriéndole aun con emoción. Eddy lo miro y solo lo despeino delicadamente.**

" _Gracias Eddy…"_ **Lorcan dijo en un suspiro.** _"Eres nuestro héroe, ¿cierto Chill?"_ **Lorcan miro a su lechuza que comenzaba a temblar.**

" _es mejor que la subas a tu cuarto, Lorc."_ **Lorcan asintió sin objetar. Eddy lo miro y apreto su hombro con cariño para después dirigirlo a su cuarto. El chico fue abordado por su novia que solo lo abrazo regalándole un beso. Lorcan lo miro y Lysander observo a su hermano a lo lejos, no podía creerlo. Él estaba ahí pero cuando Eddy estaba cerca él desaparecia de la atmosfera.**

" _él va a estar bien, Lorcan."_ **La hermosa chica le dijo una vez que noto que él pequeño seguía ahí y los había estado observando mientras se besaban. Lorcan asintió y tomo su lechuza para subir a su habitación. Lysander lo siguió pero antes fue por sus mochilas… al parecer su hermano también se volvía olvidadizo cuando Eddy estaba cerca.** " _Eres increíble Eddy…"_ **Lysander rodo los ojos con fastidio cuando escucho a la novia de Eddy, este solo sonrió de lado negando con modestia.** _"¿Viste como se le ilumino la cara al verte? De verdad te ve como un héroe."_ **Eddy volvió a negar sonrojándose ligeramente y mirando a Lorcan subir mientras "hablaba" con su lechuza en un idioma que jamás había escuchado. Suspiro profundamente dejando ver una sonrisa.**

" _sí…"_ **Dijo el chico en un suspiro. Miro de reojo y entonces encontró a Lysander.** _"Oh… hola Lys."_ **Dijo en un tono algo nervioso.** _"No te vi aquí… lo siento, supongo que me deje llevar por el momento…"_ **Miro a su novia y ambos sonrieron divertido. Lysander no lo hizo.** _"Bueno… será mejor que me dé una ducha."_ **Se señalo de pies a cabeza.** _"antes de que un resfriado termine conmigo…"_ **Rió casualmente para desaparecer la tensión entre el gemelo pequeño y él.**

" _Por favor Eddy…"_ **La novia bufo.** _"Tranquilo pequeño..."_ **Dijo mirando a Lysander creyendo que a él también le agradaba Eddy. Porque era muy raro que a alguien no le agradara Eddy, pero si lo había y Hunter estaba consciente de eso.** _"No hay nada que termine con nuestro Eddy…"_ **Le peino su mojado cabello, Eddy trago saliva y desvió la mirada.** _"Él siempre va a volver… Siempre. ¿sobre todo por Lorcan, no?"_ **Jugo la chica. Eddy sonrió sin poder mirar a Lysander que solo vio una expresión incomoda en el chico.**

" _Sí. Siempre."_

 **OoO**

'¿Do-Donde dices que esta este Eddy?' **Lysander le pregunto amable a Louis, que solo se detuvo y abrió los ojos mirándolo sorprendido.** 'es muy importante para mi porque… bueno yo también solía conocerlo. Me gustaría mucho verlo…' **Lysander se sintió algo extraño.** '¿Pueden ayudarme?' **Louis miro boquiabierto a sus primos y amigos que también miraban a Lysander sorprendido.** 'Por favor…'

'¿Lorcan?' **Zlatan se rasco la cabeza mirando hacía la enfermería y de nuevo a Lysander.**

'Bueno…' **Louis comenzó hablar.**

'¡No!' **James sacudió su cabeza y reacciono. Corrió con su primo y lo sacudió también.** '¿No lo ves? ¡Es como una Veela!' **Lysander arrugo la frente cuando James lo señalo.** 'son amables y hermosas hasta que te tienen en tus garras y te fulminan…' **Louis abrió los ojos recordándolo.**

'Eddy nos lo dijo…' **Fred trono los dedos recordándolo.** 'es cierto. Él es como una Veela…' **Fred lo apunto, Roxanne rió.** '¡Corran, vuelvan aca antes de que los ataque!' **Louis corrió junto a James de nuevo a su lado.**

'Wow… y ese Eddy, ¿sabe algo de pociones?' **Roxanne les pregunto a los niños tratando de resolver su problema en esa clase.**

'¡Lo sabe todo!' **Freddie le dijo exagerando en sus gestos. Roxanne no podía parar de reír.**

'Okay, definitivamente quiero conocerlo.' **Roxanne dijo como si hubiera tardado en decidir. Los Weasley asintieron emocionados.**

'Lorcan lo guarda… él porque es el único que puede cuidarlo bien.' **Lysander trago saliva sintiéndose traicionado.** 'Va a encantarte Rox.' **Roxanne asintió mirándolos felices y divertidos, eso la relajaba bastante. Suspiro y miro al frente… Lysander no sé veía bien, estaba pálido y lucia enfermo. Roxanne alzo una ceja extrañada. El chico se veía realmente triste.**

'¿estas bien?' **Lysander despertó y miro a Roxanne a su lado.** '¿podemos preguntarle a Madame Pomfrey que te deje entrar? Luces terrible.'

'¡Roxanne, aléjate de él!' **Louis le grito agitando sus manos en el aire. Roxanne los miro de reojo y sonrió negando.**

'¡Recuerda lo que Eddy dice!' **Y cada vez que decían eso Lysander lo tomaba demasiado personal.**

'Ya basta…' **Roxanne bufo entre risas.** 'Eddy, debería de verte para decir algo…' **Le dijo a Lysander que la miro de reojo.** '¿fue algo que dije?' **Dijo la distraída Ravenclaw señalándose. Lysander trago salivaa y cerró los puños apretando los labios.**

'Es imposible.' **Le dijo a Roxanne seguro. Roxanne alzo una ceja.** 'Eddy no existe.' **Roxanne se hizo ligeramente hacía atrás.** 'así que diles que dejen de nombrarlo y mucho menos lo nombren cuando Lorcan este cerca. No existe…'

'Woah…' **Roxanne lo detuvo.** 'Lo sé…' **Le dijo tranquila. Lysander la miro sin entender pero aun fastidiado por su displicencia.** 'No creo que pueda existir alguien como quien dicen…' **Dijo señalando a sus primitos con la cabeza.** 'seguro solo están jugando.' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros.**

'¿Y si no?' **Una parte de vulnerable salió de Lysander. Roxanne lo noto y sonrió de lado. Divertida de saber que este chico se esforzaba demasiado por ser duro.**

'Pues… no lo sé.' **Dijo la chica entre risas.** 'Tendremos que verlo con nuestros propios ojos.' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros.** '¿No lo crees?' **Lysander miro la puerta de la enfermería pensando en Lorcan. Roxanne lo miro se veía tan preocupado por una de las bromillas de su familia. Pensó que tal vez no sobrevivirá a unas vacaciones con todos los Weasley. No podía imaginar lo que cruzaba por su compleja mente, no entendía como alguien podía ser tan profundo en todo y ver todo en una forma tan cuadrada todo el tiempo, No podía entender como podía aguantarse todas las noches y todos los días era odioso pero había trabajo para ser así. Porque mirándolo ahora tan preocupado y sensible… podría refutarle ahora mismo acerca de su teoría de que él er el sensible de los dos gemelos pero sabría que solo lo haría enfrascarse en un debate infinito acerca de eso que seguramente terminaría en el big bang…**

 _Y tenemos un partido que ganar para que su mente se concentre en esas cosas…_

 **Pero le pareció divertido por un momento imaginarlo. Era odioso pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso era lo que le parecía chistoso.**

'Quizá pueda preguntárselo a Lorcan…' **Lysander se dijo a si mismo y Roxanne asintió dándole por su lado.** '¿De que te ríes Weasley?' **Lysander le dijo de nuevo en ese tono frió. Roxanne rió negando. Lysander se miro y de pronto se sintió patético.**

 _Tenias que ponerte sentimental. Recuerda eso solo hace que nubles tu sensatez y tu veredicto._

'mira… ya ni te ves pálido.' **Roxanne le pico una de sus mejillas. Lysander manoteo su mano. Roxanne rió.** 'Al parecer lo que mantiene a este cuerpo bien es esa necesidad de pelear y ser odioso.'

'Nadie te lo pregunto.' **Lysander le dijo de nuevo frió.** 'Porque no vuelves con la manada de pixies de ese lado, todos son ruidosos y definitivamente inútiles.'

'como digas lagrimita…' **Roxanne le dijo cruzando los brazos. Lysander trono la boca y se dio la media vuelta sin decir nada mas.** '¿sabes que no terminamos nuestra platica, verdad? Ire por ti hasta escucharte decir: Bienvenida al equipo Roxanne Weasley…' **Lysander la ignoro.** 'O solo Weasley esta bien.' **Roxanne le grito, pero el gemelo no volteo a verla.**

'Te lo advertimos Rox.' **Fred le dijo acercándose a su hermana.** 'él no tiene remedio.' **Roxanne alzo una ceja y miro de nuevo al chico a lo lejos.**

'No.' **Roxanne dijo negando.** 'Y seria loco creer que lo tiene.' **Dijo mirándolos y guiñando un ojo. Los niños rieron y se juntaron planeando que tipo de cosas harían hoy. Roxanne los siguió hasta donde cambiaria su camino. Iban prácticamente detrás de Lysander que caminaba alto y derecho, saludando a algunos de sus compañeros gentilmente, como si nada hubiera pasado.**

 _Entonces Lorcan es super honesto y noble, mientras que él es… un mentiroso. Un mentiroso que sabe actuar._

 **La morena sonrió sin darse cuenta.**

 **OOoOO**

'¡Hiciste trampa!' **Teddy dijo molesto señalando a Sirius que estaba girando el control en el aire con un aire de vencedor y poco humilde.** 'Se supone que no le gusta esto…!' **Teddy dijo confundido y algo estresado.**

'¿Cuánto?' **James pregunto algo sorprendido.**

'Dile cuanto, cielo…' **Sirius toco el antebrazo de Remus que solo alzo una ceja diciéndole con la mirada "presumido". Suspiro y miro a James.**

'¡47 A 5! ¿Puedes creerlo?' **Teddy contesto alterado en lugar de Remus.** 'estoy seguro que hiciste trampa.' **Teddy se dirgio a Sirius que solo bufo.** '¿Cómo es que alguien a quien no le interesa absolutamente nada los videojuegos puede ganarme? ¡yo les presente los videojuegos! Y ni siquiera mirabas cuando James y yo jugamos…'

'Ese es uno de mis talentos, niño…' **El Black dijo con poca modestia.** 'ser bueno en todo.' **Remus negó rodando los ojos.**

'¿Por qué crees que él tiene el titulo del "idiota mas grande"?' **James dijo haciendo reír a todos… excepto a Teddy, que gruño y negó sentándose junto a él.**

'Quiero la revancha.' **Le dijo serio, Sirius alzo una ceja y negó.**

'Ya me obligaste una vez, no pienso hacerlo dos veces. Gracias.' **Sirius dejo caer el control al sillón, terminando así su racha ganadora. Después miro a James y a Peter junto a él… estaban tranquilos.** 'Eso fue rápido…' **Peter desvió la mirada y sobo su brazo apenado.** 'creí que habría golpes o un par de muebles rotos. Me dejaron quedar mal frente a Lunático.' **Dijo dándole un codazo a Remus que solo estiro su mano como si le fuera a cobrar algo. Sirius solo choco sus palmas y los demas rieron sabiendo que era solo una broma.**

'Lo de los muebles se lo dejamos a nuestro peludito.' **James mirando a Remus que solo suspiro sabiendo que era cierto.** 'Pero definitivamente fue estúpido que apostaras' **Sirius dejo caer los hombros.** 'De todos modos. Ya, todo esta bien con Peter.' **Remus miro a Peter que seguía con un semblante algo triste.**

'¿De verdad?' **Remus pregunto, esperando que Peter le contestara pero James lo hizo por él.**

'Sí, todo fue un malentendido…' **James dijo buscando por mas dulces como si nada. Remus no dejba de mirar a Peter.**

'¿Es cierto Peter?' **Pregunto y Peter levanto la mirada con esos ojos de ratita mojada. Remus le sonrió de lado.**

'Anda Peter, díselo.' **James le llamo y Peter asintió ante esa sonrisa.** 'Diles que yo tenia razón…' **Dijo el Potter empujando a Sirius que solo rió. Remus los miro de reojo y luego a Peter.**

'Sehh…' **Dijo Peter en un suspiro.** 'Yo… solo me altere.' **Dijo el chico bajando la mirada.** 'Estaba muy cansado y eso me irrito un poco…'

'¿Lo ves?' **James dijo entre risas quitándose las manos de Sirius que le despeinaban.** 'Problema resuelto.'

'Nada nuevo en eso de que metiste la pata Colagusano.' **Dijo entre risas Sirius dándole un codazo a James que solo rió asintiendo. Remus los miro sintiendo que algo no estaba bien.**

'Oye, déjalo en paz.' **Teddy dijo caminando junto a Peter y abrazandolo a su costado.** 'A todos nos pasa…' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros y sonriéndole. Peter sonrió de lado.** '…créeme mucho.' **Se señalo el cabello y Remus solo rió admitiendo que era cierto.**

'Sí, Peter.' **Remus le dijo también sonriéndole.**

'Oh y eso no es la mejor parte Teddy…' **James se enderezo.** 'Porque también hablamos sobre la pelirroja…' **Teddy levanto la mirada recordando a Dominique y sintió algo de conflicto al tener junto a él a Peter.** ' …y sabes llegamos a la conclusión de que es mejor no estar cerca de ella.' **Sirius trono la boca y asintió mirando aun el palido color de James.** 'ya sabes…' **Teddy asintió alejándose un poco de Peter.** '¡Oye no!' **James lo detuvo entre risas.** 'Peter no tiene la culpa, ella lo sigue…'

'Claro, es entendible la tentación que causamos. Y algo imposible ignorarnos.' **Sirius dijo vanidoso. James rió y Teddy solo bufo con sarcasmo.**

'Pero vaya somos amigos ahora así que.. no te meteremos en problemas…' **James le dijo dejando caer los hombros.** 'Tantos.' **Corrigió sonriendo travieso.** 'Por eso Peter…' **Señalo al chico y Teddy lo miro.** 'Decidió alejarse de ella.' **Peter trago saliva sintiendo un hueco en el estomago. Miro a James y…**

 _ **No puedo creer que lo dejes hacer esto…**_

 _Tú dijiste que debía de alejarme de ella._

 _ **Sí, pero no porque él te lo dice.**_

'¿De verdad?' **Remus lo miro y Peter asintió quedo.**

'¡WoW! Gracias! Sí, no tienes idea…' **Teddy le dijo feliz y Peter se consolo un poco al escucharlo.**

 _ **Es injusto y lo sabes…**_

 _Que Teddy este feliz debe de significar algo…_

 _ **Sí, que todos pueden decir menos tú.**_

'…yo sé que Dominique puede ser un dolor de cabeza enserio…'

'No tienes idea.' **James dijo recargándose en el sillón. Sirius asintió recargándose en él.**

'…pero yo voy a tratar de también alejarla de ti. Porque ella es algo obstinada.' **Les dijo a todos y todos asintieron dándole la razón.** 'Pero gracias.' **Peter asintió tragando sliva porque de pronto sintió su garganta cerrada sobretodo al recordar el día anterior que había pasado con ella.** 'Y Peter…' **Teddy se detuvo y suspiro mirándolo apenado.** 'lo lamento…' **Peter abrió los ojos sin entender.** 'No debí de llegar así y… no me gusta aceptarlo pero Dom tiene razón, yo no soy su padre.' **Dijo incomodo.** 'Y sobretodo, tú si eres mi amigo.' **Le sonrió.** 'Es solo que fue muy extraño cuando esa chica lo dijo, en el gran comedor….'

'¿era linda?' **Sirius le pregunto. Teddy bufo y manoteo ignorándolo. Todos rieron**

'el punto es que no debí de alterarme… Aun sigo trabajando en eso pero a veces se me pasa.' **Le dijo sonriéndole.** 'Lo siento.' **Peter negó entendiéndolo.** 'tratare de no volver hacerlo… no prometo nada.'

'Pero al menos ya estoy advertido.' **Peter dijo sonriéndole. Teddy lo despeino y lo empujo amistosamente.**

'Le faltaba un poco de drama al día.' **Teddy dijo dejando caer los hombros. Los chicos asintieron.** 'Bueno… aparte de lo que paso.' **El metamorfomago aplaudió mirándolos a los cuatro.** 'Recuerdan esa propuesta que hicieron ayer... cuando moría en mis propios llantos.' **Dijo entre risas.** 'Y tú querías golpearme.' **Señalo a Remus que solo lo miro con incredulidad.**

'no lo digas en pasado.' **Teddy rió ante el comentario de su padre.**

'Eres genial.' **Remus suspiro cruzándose de brazos.**

'Vuelve al tema niño.' **James trono sus dedos entre ambos Lupin que se miraban complices. Teddy asintió.**

'Sí, bueno. Lo que pasa es que… necesito algo de ayuda.' **Dijo el chico con una voz aguda. Los merodeadores se miraron entre sí.**

'Anda cuéntanos lo que te paso…' **James le dijo sentándose.** 'Tengo toda la mañana y quizá para cuando termines tenga mas color.'

'De acuerdo…' **Teddy dijo en un suspiro largo.** 'Pero no se burlen.' **Les advirtió. James y Sirius levantaron su mano como promesa y negaron.** 'Sí, claro como si no supiera que cruzaron sus dedos…' **ambos merodeadores rieron.**

'Comienza de una buena vez…' **Sirius lo apuro.**

'bien, todo comenzó cuando el director me llamo a su oficina ayer…'

 **oOo**

' _¡Señor Lupin!'_

' _Aquí vamos otra vez…'_ _ **Teddy murmuro para si mismo.**_

' _Disculpe, ¿dijo algo?'_ _ **Teddy negó al escuchar a Neville.**_ _'Señor Lupin acérquese por favor y quite ese color a vomitada, antes de que Trevor lo confunda con su tía y se le eche encima.'_ _ **El director señalo a su rana gigante. Teddy abrió los ojos al imaginarse ser atacado por esa cosa.**_ _'¿Amarillo, enserio?'_

' _Lo siento, los colores solo reflejan lo que siento, Señor.'_ _ **Neville bufo conteniendo las ganas de reír.**_

' _mejor pasemos a discutir lo importante aquí.'_ _ **Dijo el director y se acomod en su silla para sacar un par de pergaminos.**_ _'Punto numero uno; Señor Lupin su despeño mejor estas últimas semanas pero desafortunadamente y muy a pesar de que sus aptitudes para el Quidditch mejoraran milagrosamente…'_ _ **Teddy pudo notar un énfasis en la última palabra.**_ _'dado que se inscribio a casi todas… no, todas las materias de la escuela no es suficiente con meter Quaffles en los aros… a menos de que quiera ser jugador profesional.'_ _ **Teddy asintió.**_ _'¿Quiere ser jugador profesional?'_

' _No señor.'_ _ **Teddy se corrigió y Neville lo entendió para recargarse y soltar un largo suspiro.**_ _'No tiene idea de cómo me tensan esos suspiros…'_ _ **Neville asintió señalando su cabello como referencia. Teddy lo señalo mostrándole que era cierto.**_

' _Teddy… ¿has pensado enfocarte en algo en especifico?'_ _ **Dijo el profesor algo preocupado. Teddy pintó su cabello de un amarillo crema.**_ _'Genial ahora pareces creme brulle…'_ _ **Neville señalo su cabello.**_ _'no quiero que te tenses…'_

' _No lo estoy…'_ _ **Teddy dijo tenso. Neville levanto una ceja.**_ _'Es solo que… aun no lo sé.'_

' _Sí y te entiendo completamente.'_ _ **Dijo el profesor señalándose.**_ _'Yo era Neville Longbottom; el chico mas torpe y con la peor suerte de todas…'_ _ **Teddy rió, recordando un par de anécdotas que Ginny le había contado de él. Neville rió leyendo su mente.**_

' _Lo siento, señor.'_ _ **Dijo Teddy tratando de parar de reír.**_ _'Podemos culpar a Ginny.'_ _ **El metamorfomago dejo caer los hombros.**_

' _seguro.'_ _ **Dijo el director sonriendo.**_ _'me alegra que siga siendo divertido.'_

' _épico, diría.'_ _ **Teddy dijo entre risas.**_ _'Podríamos hacerlo una serie de Hashtags…'_ _ **Señalo su celular y Neville negó sabiendo por sus propios hijos lo peligroso que era ese internet mágico.**_

' _tal vez podrías dedicarte a eso.'_ _ **Neville le sugirió y Teddy borró ese cabello azul para hacerlo rubio castaño de golpe.**_ _'Te pareces muchísimo a tu padre con ese color.'_ _ **Teddy toco su rostro y sonrió halagado.**_ _'sé que te sientes algo perseguido por esta pregunta pero… aunque me alegra tener alumnos tan entusiasmados por sus materias…'_ _ **Miro de nuevo la lista de materias de Teddy. Teddy trago saliva sabiendo a donde iba.**_ _'ambos sabemos que esto no te hará bien, Teddy.'_

' _Señor…'_ _ **Teddy en un suspiro cansado.**_ _'Harry y yo hablamos de esto en el verano y… él estuvo de acuerdo.'_

' _y es por eso que no lo dejaron hacer los planes desde el principio.'_ _ **Teddy sonrió divertido.**_ _'No, yo entiendo… no me malinterpretes. Harry es un gran amigo y seguro el puede aconsejarte mejor que yo… solo creo que este tipo de decisiones no se las debes de dejar a Harry.'_ _ **Teddy asintió sintió algo de pavor por debajo de la piel.**_ _'Es momento de que elijas lo que te plazca hacer… eso es lo que los jovenes anhelan siempre ¿no?'_

' _No es tan cool como parece.'_ _ **Dijo el chico algo incomodo.**_

' _Hay que darle una oportunidad ¿no lo crees?'_ _ **Neville le pregunto y Teddy vacilo para asentir.**_ _'Y lo tienes que hacer pronto porque…'_ _ **Suspiro y miro de nuevo su lista de materias.**_ _'Teddy si repruebas o sigues faltando a clases de esta forma…'_ _ **Le dolió pero era la realidad.**_ _'No podrás graduarte.'_ _ **Teddy abrió los ojos sintiéndose impactado por la noticia.**_

' _¿Có-Có-Có… ¿Cómo?'_ _ **Teddy pregunto sentándose de golpe en la silla que estaba detrás de él. Neville sonrió con pena.**_ _'Pero… pero he cumplido hasta ahora…'_ _ **Neville le mostro las notas de sus maestros, deberes con notas, faltas y reportes de que dormía o no asista a clases. Teddy negó.**_ _'Pero es que he entregado cosas… de verdad…'_ _ **Dijo tenso notando que realmente no había avanzado nada con todo este enredo de su padre y los merodeadores.**_ _'no por favor…'_ _ **Dijo recargándose en el escritorio derrotado.**_ _'No puedo mas…'_ _ **Dijo cansado su cabello se pinto de rubio platinado. Neville se aguanto las ganas de consolarlo. Eso no era profesional.**_

' _Señor… Teddy.'_ _ **Lo llamo con ese cariño que llevaba desde que lo conoció cuando era un bebe. Teddy se enderezo y se recargar fatalmente en la silla.**_ _'Tienes que tener un camino fijo.'_ _ **Teddy asintió mordiéndose el labio y luciendo realmente cansado.**_ _'tienes que…'_ _ **Tomo su lista de materias.**_ _'…seleccionar cuales se quedan y cuales se van.'_ _ **Teddy trago saliva sintiendo su garganta apretada.**_

' _No quiero equivocarme.'_ _ **Dijo el chico.**_ _'Pero tampoco quiero quedarme otro año aquí… digo ¡no es que no sea increíble! Podría quedarme toda la vida aquí en Hogwarts…'_

' _No, no quiere.'_ _ **Dijo Neville convencido. Teddy sonrió apenado.**_ _'y con eso puede descartar "Docencia" de su lista de profesiones. ¿Lo ve? Es sencillo.'_ _ **Dijo Neville sonriéndole, Teddy asintió entre risas.**_ _'Tenga.'_ _ **Le entrego la lista de materias.**_ _'medítelo y tome una decisión lo antes posible…'_ _ **Teddy miro la lista y suspiro cansado.**_ _'Todo va a estar bien. Al final siempre terminamos en donde pertenecemos.'_ _ **Teddy trono la boca pensando en sus padres y Neville lo noto en su semblante.**_

' _¿Puedo tomarme el día para meditarlo bien?'_ _ **Teddy dijo mostrándole la lista y con una mueca traviesa. El director lo miro serió y negó. Teddy rió.**_ _'Tenía que intentarlo.'_ _ **Dejo caer los hombros.**_

' _A clases.'_ _ **Dijo el profesor.**_ _'Por cierto… ¿Por qué no quiere que lo llamen por su apellid…'_

 **oOo**

'dijo algo mas pero… no lo recuerdo bien.' **Teddy evito la explicación cursi que le había dado al director por su apellido.** 'como sea, el punto es que…' **Los miro a los cuatro y vacilo.** 'bueno yo creí que… ustedes podrían… ya que estan muy al pendiente de mi horario y de todas las cosas que tengo que hacer…'

'No es que tengamos otra cosa que hacer…' **Sirius le dijo.**

'Puedes ayudarme con lo que Lorcan me ayudaba.' **Remus le mostro los enormes libros.**

'¿Qué necesitas Junior?' **Sirius dijo de inmediato se volteo con Teddy que sonrió divertido al ver a su padre bajar el libro.**

'¡Genial!' **Teddy dijo emocionado.** 'Oye…' **Le llamo a Remus.** 'Si quieres yo puedo quedarme ayudarte…'

'¡No!' **los cuatro merodeadores dijeron al mismo tiempo, dándole un susto al metamorfomago.**

'no, no puedes…' **Sirius le dijo algo nervioso.** '¿Cierto James?'

'seguro…' **Dijo el Potter mirando de reojo a Remus.** 'Es injusto que hagamos tus deberes.'

'Además, no pienso quedarme aquí encerrado. Quiero salir y conocer mas… como ellos.'

'Mierda, no había pensado en eso.' **Sirius dijo golpeándose la frente. Remus lo miro de reojo extrañado.**

'¿algún problema?' **el licántropo lo miro con una ceja arriba. Sirius lo miro boquiabierto y negó.**

'No… digo si.' **Levanto su mano y para después de una forma apropiada se levanto para ponerse junto a Teddy. Que también lo miro extrañado.** 'ehmmm…' **Miro a sus amigos. James que no tenía idea de que sucedía. Peter con algo de vergüenza y Remus completamente atento a lo que fuera que fuera a decir.** 'No creo que sea una buena idea que él salga.' **Señalo a Remus que bufo.**

'Tiene que ser un chiste.' **Remus se quejo.** '¿Por qué?'

'Yo digo que lo pongamos a votación y…'

'No vas a poner a votación ni una mierda… no quiero pasarme aquí toda la tarde.'

'No solo será la tarde, lo siento cielo…' **Remus abrió la boca ofendido.**

'¿quieres dejar de llamarlo así? Es extraño.' **Teddy le dijo y Sirius lo miro y asintió poniéndose en su lugar.**

'¡Como sea! No puede salir.'

'Entiendo que estés alterado por lo del lobo. Pero si no salió con lo de…'

'¡Shhh!' **James lo callo mirando de reojo a Peter. Remus rodo los ojos y se quejo cruzando los brazos.**

'No hare nada.' **Dijo algo dolido.** 'Es que ya no quiero quedarme solo…' **Sirius lo miro y sintió algo en su pecho, miro a James y este junto Teddy y Peter veían con exactamente la misma mirada de dolor.**

'¡Oh mierda, Lunático!' **Sirius se quejo frustrado.** '¡entiéndelo!'

'¿Y si salimos en parejas?' **Dijo Peter dejando caer los hombros.**

'¡Si! ¡Yo contigo!' **Teddy se abrazo del brazo de su padre. Sirius abrió los ojos y negó metiéndose entre los dos.**

'¡No!' **Dijo mirándolos. Remus alzo una ceja y Teddy hizo su cabello de verde lima.** 'Tú no puedes ir con él porque lo incomodas y haces comentarios que lo hacen dudar de su sexu…' **Teddy se puso rojo y Remus igual ambos tan incómodos que Sirius comenzó a incomodarse.** ¡Mierda, simplemente no puedes ir con él!'

'Creo que a alguien se le está pegando lo de Teddy.' **James le murmuro a Peter que asintió riéndose.**

'Yo ire con Remus.' **Dijo Sirius jalándolo de su lado. Teddy abrió la boca haciendo su cabello claro.**

'¿Por qué?' **Replico.**

'Votacion.' **Sirius se enderezo. Y Teddy vio como James y Peter levantaban la mano.**

'¡Peter!' **Teddy lo llamo pero Peter solo trago saliva y se disculpo.** '¡Bien!' **Se cruzo de brazos resignándose.** 'Solo digo que deberíamos de rotar las parejas.'

'No.' **Dijeron los tres merodeadores. Teddy replico haciendo su cabello chocolate. Remus inclino su cabeza mirando extrañado la imagen de Teddy.**

 _Se parece a alguien…_

'¡Solo creo que es injusto, fue mi idea!' **Se señalo.** 'Además somos cinco…' **Alzo ambas cejas sonriendo triunfante. Sirius trono la boca y miro a sus amigos.**

'Es nuestro hombre lobo.' **James señalo a Remus sin importancia. ¬¬**

'no soy suyo.' **Remus les dijo a sus amigos.** 'De ninguno.' **Miro a Teddy.** 'No necesito ir con alguien al exterior si quieren compañía, ahí están: cuatro. Perfecto, acompáñense…'

'O vas con alguien o no sales de la torre, princesa. ¿Qué te parece eso?' **Remus apretó los labios y resoplo rodando los ojos. Sirius hizo lo mismo y miro a Teddy que seguía creyendo que esos apodos eran innecesarios.** 'Lo siento.' **Teddy asintió.**

'De acuerdoooo…' **Teddy dijo recordando los deberes y las clases extras que ahora tenía que tomar.** 'Pero antes de irnos, tienen que prometerme que lo harán lo mejor que puedan.' **James bufo.**

'Nos ofendes.' **Dijo James dando un paso al frente. Teddy saco su pergamino de nuevos deberes y actividades.**

'y si alguien se siente agotado, el otro puede cubrirlo. Solo…' **Les dijo que esperaran mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.** 'La verdad es que la idea de las parejas facilita mas todo.' **Dijo sonriendo de lado para mostrarles un celular.** 'Mi amigo el de los videojuegos consiguió uno básico…'

'¿Tiene candy crush?' **James se lo había arrebatado en cuanto Teddy lo había mostrado.** '¡Oh cielos! ¡Tengo un celular!'

'Dame eso.' **Sirius se lo quito y lo guardo en su bolsillo. James lo miro como niño berrinchudo.** 'Soy yo quien tiene al amargado…' **Remus lo miro apático. ¬¬** 'Necesito distraerme con algo.' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros.** 'Tú puedes utilizar el de Ravee.' **Sirius dijo dejando caer los hombros. James hizo una trompita sabiendo que el celular de Lorcan no tenía ningún videojuego. Se cruzo de brazos replicando.**

'tenemos que devolver eso ¿lo saben, verdad?' **Teddy se rasco la cabeza, sabiendo que Lysander se enojaría si viera que esas 22 llamadas perdidas eran porque Lorcan no tenía con él su celular.**

'Entonces ¿no tendré celular?' **James dijo caprichudo.**

'Te comprare uno es te fin de semana.' **Teddy dijo cansado.** 'O le pediré el suyo a Molly.' **Eso era mas probable.**

'El de Molly tiene Candy Crush.' **James dijo sonriente. Sirius rodo los ojos.**

'bien, ahora…' **Saco la lista.** 'Dividiremos las actividades.' **Suspiro cansado.**

'Oh vamos…' **James le quito la lista harto de escuchar tanto cansancio.** '¿Qué puede ser tan malo…?' **Dijo el chico mirando la lista.** '¡Que mierda!' **miro a Teddy confundido y sorprendido.** '¿Por qué tienes tantas jodidas materias?' **Sirius le quito la lista y miro.**

'Cuidado… Defensa contra… Encanta… ' **Murmuro y Peter se paro de puntitas para mirar, abrió los ojos, boquiabierto.** '¡Tienes todas las materias! Y eso es casi imposible porque seguramente hay algunas que están en el mismo horario…'

'¿Por qué?' **Jame volvió a preguntar. Teddy sonrió nervioso haciendo su cabello cambiar de color aleatoriamente.**

'¡Oigan! Solo ayúdenme ¿quieren?' **Teddy dijo cansado y harto.**

'¡No! no voy ayudarte hasta que no me digas que es lo que pasa, porque esto no es normal.' **James le dijo mostrándole su lista. Teddy miro a todos e hizo un puchero para caminar junto con Remus y apoyar su rostro en su hombro con una actitud derrotada.**

'No se que estudiar después de Hogwarts…' **Dijo el chico cansado. Los cuatro merodeadores se miraron entre si, sin entender.** 'Aun no tengo un plan…' **Dijo con voz derrotada.** 'Por eso meti todas las materias… por eso estoy tan estresado.'

'Por eso estas hecho un caos.' **Sirius lo corrigió. Teddy asintió aun embarrado en el hombro de su papá.**

'Teddy, pero sí sabes que en algun momento tienes que…'

'¡Si!' **Teddy levanto su cabeza para contestarle a su papá… solo logro aturdirlo.** 'Lo siento.' **Remus asintió y Teddy volvió a recargarse en él.** 'Pero cuando lo haga al menos así tendré todos los fundamentos para hacer lo que quiera ser…' **Les sonrió. No solo Remus creyo que era una malísima idea, sino todos en la habitacion…**

'¡Esa es la peor idea que he escuchado en mi vida!' **Pero solo fue Sirius quien o dijo en voz alta.** 'Es incluso peor que cuando Peter dijo que deberíamos de hacer una fosa en el bosque prohibido para vigilar a Remus en luna llena.' **Peter asintió. Teddy se avergonzó.**

'¡Oigan lo se! Pero eso… grrrr…' **Gruño. Los colores en su cabello se hicieron violetas, verdes y amarillos y al final colapso.** 'No necesito tener esta conversación de nuevo.' **Les aclaro harto.** 'Pase por esto todo el verano y las vacaciones de invierno pasadas y el verano pasado y básicamente todas las vacaciones desde quinto… ¿de acuerdo?' **Camino de un lado a otro moviendo sus manos. Los chicos se miraron entre si.** 'Y les dire lo mismo que les he dicho cada vez que me lo preguntan… Ya lo descubriré.'

'¿a quien se lo dices?' **Peter le pregunto. Teddy se detuvo y parpadeo sin palabras.**

'no, esa no es la pregunta correcta Colagusano.' **Sirius le dijo algo molesto.** 'la pregunta correcta es…'

'¿Por qué demonios no te ha dicho nada?' **James termino por Sirius. Teddy dejo caer los hombros.**

'Lo conscientes demasiado.' **Remus le dijo a James creyendo que era su responsabilidad como tutor.** 'Pero eso no me sorprende, solo mira a Sirius.' 'escucha Teddy.' **Remus miro a su hijo de frente.** 'Te ayudaremos con esto…' **Señaló la lista que tenía James en las manos.** 'pero con la única condición de que escogeras algo concreto...' **Teddy puso una cara de conflicto.** 'Antes de que nos vayamos.' **Sentencio.**

'Es que…'

'No, "Es que…" nada. Ya tuviste dos años para pensarlo. Necesitas al menos tener un indicio de a donde quieres ir.' **Teddy asintió al escuchar a su padre tan serio. Supuso que de esa forma hubiera sido si fuera mayor y viviera con él.** 'Escoge lo que tu quieras pero escoge algo… ¿hecho?' **Le estiro la mano y Teddy sonrió tiernamente para estrecharla con su padre.**

'Hecho.' **Dijo el chico conmovido. Miro a su papá y lo jalo para abrazarlo.** 'Gracias…' **Remus abrió los ojos sin entender porque lo abrazaba, mucho menos después de hablarle así.**

'Seguimos aquí…' **James les chiflo. Teddy asintió y le sonrió divertido. Remus negó sonriéndole de vuelta.** 'enfoquen...' **Teddy asintió haciendo su cabello durazno para después pintarlo de azul.**

'Okay, hagamos esto.' **Teddy les dijo con una sonrisa.**

 **Después de minutos. Teddy y los demas merodeadores se organizaron y una vez mas repasaron los datos para que todos pudieran ser identificados como…**

'Teddy. Solo Teddy, no Edward… jamás Edward.' **Teddy les aclaro.** 'Se tienen que fastidiar cuando alguien se los diga.'

'¿Aunque sea por accidente?' **Remus levanto la mano para preguntar. Teddy asintió sin dudar.**

 **Todos tenían que tener la misma información para no tener conflictos o malentedidos.**

'No me gusta hablar de cosas personales...' **Teddy dijo dejando caer los hombros.**

'¡oh! Yo sé algo de Teddy.' **James levanto su mano. Teddy arrugo la frente.** 'Es indeciso.' 

'Y distraído.' **Remus dijo después con una sonrisa.**

'Es amable y amistoso.' **Peter dijo dejando de caer los hombros.**

'Y por alguna razón, tiene un problema con que las chicas lo sigan.' **Sirius dijo sonriendo malvado.** 'Puedes decirnos ¿Por qué?'

'Siguiente tema.' **Teddy declaro. Haciendo reír a los demas.**

 **El significado de sus colores, Temas favoritos, cosas que no le gustaban, a quien evadía, a quien les hablaba, relación con cada maestro, que cosas comía y a cuales era alérgico…**

'sé que no es todo pero…' **Teddy se rasco la cabeza.** 'Pero es lo básico para que se hagan pasar por mi. Sin meternos en mas problemas.'

'Tranquilo… ¿Qué puede pasar?' **James dejo caer los hombros.** '¿Qué encendamos la escuela? Bah… lo hemos hecho antes.' **Dijo sonriendo de lado con esa confianza.** 'Y miranos aquí. En el futuro.' **Le guiño un ojo.**

'Algo me dice que esto es un error…' **Dijo Teddy mirándolos.** 'Pero… no tengo otra opción.' **Dejo caer los hombros aceptando su desgracia.**

'Vámonos por favor.' **Sirius dijo ansioso. Teddy asintió y saco su plaquita.**

'Okay, todos acérquense.' **Los cinco chicos hicieron un circulo y Teddy respiro para poder hablar.** 'Repasemos una vez mas el plan…' **Teddy les dijo a los cuatro.** 'Regla numero uno…' **Señalo a James.**

'Mantener los celulares prendidos o cerca del cuerpo en vibrador…' **Teddy asintió.** 'Eso suena algo sucio…' **Dijo picaronamente y Sirius solo rió.** '¿Recuerdas lo que leí el otro día respecto a eso? Es increible lo creativa que es la gente aqu…' **Teddy lo detuvo con el cabello verde vomitada y una cara sonrojada.**

'es increíble que no tenga a nadie a quien decirle lo rápido que aprenden sus retorcidas mentes.' **Los merodeadores dejaron caer sus hombros como si nada.** 'Como sea, Sirius cual es la dos.' **Teddy le dijo al Black que solo suspiro.**

'No inventar información acerca de Teddy, ni tratar de llamar la atención…' **Sirius dijo nefasto. Teddy asintió**

'¿Qué pasa si alguien pregunta algo que no saben?' **Teddy corroboro.**

'Le diré: "¿No huele raro aquí?" o "este lugar esta muy cerrado" o fingiré que alguien me llamo por el celular. O hare lo que tú haces siempre…' **Teddy le advirtió con la mirada.** 'No es necesario que lo diga. Todos lo saben aquí.' **Teddy rodo los ojos y negó.** 'De acuerdo solo no contestare la pregunta.'

'¿Y si es una chica?'

'oh eso se lo dejare a Remus.' **Dijo Sirius señalando al licántropo.** 'Seguro para un buen rato o… las ahuyenta.' **Dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Remus le dio un manotazo. Sirius rió.**

'Bien.' **Teddy asintió.** 'Peter la tercera, amigo.' **Sirius bufo. Peter sonrió.**

'Regresar siempre a los puntos de base. La casa de los gritos o El cuarto de Teddy. Nunca irse con alguien a un cuarto o cualquier otro lugar sin avisarle a los demás. Y solo confiar en los que han estado con nosotros todo este tiempo.' **Teddy levanto un pulgar.**

'Cuarta Regla…' **Teddy miro a su padre y Remus no se dio cuenta pero todos lo miraron atento.**

'Solo llamarse Teddy… o Ted.' **Dijo Remus con total tranquilidad.**

'¿Y?' **James, Sirius, Peter y Teddy preguntaron al mismo tiempo.**

'No dejar que nos llamen Edward…' **Remus asintió con la misma tranquilidad.**

'¿Y?' **Repitieron los otros. Remus arrugo la frente tratando de recordar.**

'¡Ah si! No dejar que pronuncien nuestro apellido por una especie de rebelión que Teddy tiene contra la escuela.' **Dijo Remus entre risas. Todos se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que era mentira.** '¿Cómo lo hice?' **Teddy asintió levantando su pulgar e ignorando el hecho que podía llevarlo a su ruina con toda esta falsedad.** 'Esto es tan gracioso ¿no?' **Remus dijo mirándolos. Todos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.**

'No tienes idea…' **James exagero.** 'Graciosisimo.'

'bueno, no lo olvides.' **Sirius le dijo serio y Remus asintió sin mucha preocupación.**

'Okay…' **Teddy volvió a hablar.** 'ultima regla.' **Dijo mirándolos a los cuatro. Los cuatro se miraron y rieron.**

'Alejarse de Violet Parkinson.' **Dijeron al mismo tiempo los cuatro. Teddy asintió.**

'Soy él único que puede hablar con esa chica. Por el bien de todos y de todo.'

'Podemos atarla…' **James sugirió recordando que esa chica era un higadito y que estaba interesada en Teddy. El hijo de Remus.**

 _Jamás. Simplemente no. Ahora mucho menos._

'Pues ahora que estamos sincronizados… es hora de empezar.' **Dijo el chico con demasiada energía mucha mas de la que sus amigos necesitaban.**

'No lo se… esto no parece muy seguro.' **Sirius le dijo a Teddy que asintió estando de acuerdo. Remus se quejo.** 'Digo si queremos ayudar a Teddy tenemos que estar seguros que todos estemos en el mismo canal.'

'¿Qué? Pero puedo hacerlo.' **Remus lo detuvo.** 'Podemos hacerlo…'

'Quizá necesitas estudiar mas las reglas.' **Sirius dijo pensativo y nervioso.**

'¿Por qué no le cubrimos los oídos?' **Peter dijo y todos asintieron señalándolo a él y luego a Remus que arrugo la frente.**

'¿Se están escuchando?' **Los cuatro tragaron saliva.** 'Puedo hacer esto. Que haya estado dormido por casi medio mes…' **El chico saco su placa de Premio Anual.** 'No significa que mi cerebro este alterado. Tal vez si lo del lobo, fue extraño…' **Dijo pensativo pero sacudió su cabeza y los miro.** 'Pero estoy listo. Tengo que estarlo antes de volver.' **Miro a sus amigos.** 'No puedo llegar así. Tomare este lugar como un campo de entrenamiento.'

'Mala idea…' **Sirius murmuro para si mismo.**

'andando muchachos las clases siguen.' **Dijo el chico apurándolos. Los cuatro se miraron una vez mas y suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Para seguirlo.** '¿Sirius tienes el celular?' **Remus le pregunto emocionado.**

'Si…' **Sirius dijo pensando en un forma en la que el chico no se enterara de nada.**

'Estoy muy emocionado por volver a clases.' **Teddy alzo una ceja.**

'cuando quieras puedes tomar mi horario…' **Remus rió y lo empujo.** 'Enserio creo que esto es genial y no sé de alguna forma vas a conocerme mas. ¿No es bueno?' **Remus lo miro sonrió asintiendo. Teddy se emociono y pinto su cabello de azul chicle.** 'que bueno que pienses así…'

'No me abraces ahora casi llegando…' **Dijo Remus saliendo del árbol. Miro la escuela y suspiro.** 'Quiero recorrerla entera… no sé, se que vengo de ahí pero… desde que dijeron que la renovaron es como si fuera otro lugar.' **Dijo el chico.**

'Ya hemos salido antes Lunático, no exageres.' **James le dijo despeinándolo. Remus asintió.**

'Sí es solo que… no sé fuimos y regresamos rápido.' **Dijo el chico.** 'Ahora seremos alumnos.' **Dijo entre risas.** 'Todos Ted.' **Dijo mirándolos. Todos se miraron y asintieron para mirar al Ted original que solo dejo caer sus hombros sonriendo de oreja a oreja.**

'Beneficios de Metamorfomago.' **Dijo el chico cambiando su rostro.**

'Quiero eso.' **Dijo Sirius reconfortado al ver esa transformacion.**

'Sí, lo necesitas.' **Teddy señalo su cara. Todos rieron.**

'¡Teddy!' **Los cuatro voltearon al alumno que lo saludaba.** 'Te veo en clase…' **Le dijo bajando con Hagrid. Sirius asintió.**

'Bien…' **Remus los miro ansioso.** 'Nos vemos en un rato.'

'Manos al centro.' **James les dijo y todos pusieron su mano derecha al centro.** 'A las tres…'

'Papas fritas…' **Teddy dijo haciendo reír a Peter. James negó.**

'Esa no es una frase muy motivacional.' **Teddy lo miro insultado.**

'Escuchen cuando están cansados y deprimidos ¿que es lo que necesitan?.' **James negó confundido.** 'Comer. ¿Y que es lo mas crujiente y delicioso que hay para comer?

'De verdad te caíste de la cama de pequeño.' **Sirius le dijo molesto.**

'Vamos tienes que empezar a pensar como yo, si vas a ser yo.' **Teddy le dijo y Sirius medito una vez mas todo esto.**

'¿Aun es momento de regresar?' **Dijo Sirius señalando el sauce boxeador.** 'no los abandonaría.' **Dijo mirando a sus amigos.** 'a ninguno.' **Miro a Teddy que sonrió.**

'¿Entonces que será?' **Peter les pregunto a todos.**

'es su tiempo, podemos adaptarnos a él.' **Remus les dijo y los otros dos resoplaron pero lo aceptaron.**

'De acuerdo…' **James rodo los ojos.** 'A las tres… Papas fritas.' **Dijo sin muchos ánimos. Le pareció ridículamente gracioso que no pudo seguir contando. Peter rodo los ojos y lo hizo él mismo.**

'Uno…' **contó.**

'No lo voy hacer…' **Sirius les advirtió.** 'Es ridículo…' **Sirius continuó.** '¿De verdad no piensas decirles algo?'

'Dos…' **Teddy lo siguió.**

'¿Cómo que quieres que les diga?' **James le dijo entendiéndolo.** 'Ya oíste a tu princesa. Es su tiempo.' **James señalo a Remus.**

'Tres…' **fue el licántropo quien termino con una sonrisa. Los chicos que contaron se veían tan animados que James y Sirius no quisieron perderse de esa energía y antes que los dejaran atrás todos corearon…**

'¡Papas fritas!'

 **OOoOO**

 **Entonces salieron. Seguros de lo que iban hacer. Tenían que estarlo y bueno si en algo eran buenos era en estar seguros que algo iba a resultar. Jamás se hubieran convertido en animagos si no hubieran estado seguros que iban a convertirse y Teddy tenía ese mismo entusiasmo en sus venas. Ellos no estarían ahí si él no hubiera estado seguro que iba a traer de vuelta a su padre. Se por una excusa vana o algo importante era casi un hecho que si se proponían algo… iba a pasar.**

'¿Todos tienen su celular?' **Teddy les pregunto todos asintieron.** 'Bien. Acabemos con ellos.' **Teddy dijo cerrando el puño.**

'Esa es la actitud.' **Sirius le dijo. Teddy rió.**

'Los veo en la noche.' **Dijo el chico. Miro alrededor y camino.**

'Aun podemos estropearlo todo…' **Sirius dijo con una sonrisa juguetona. Remus le dio un golpe en el brazo y negó.** 'Era solo una sugerencia…' **Dijo el Black levantando las manos.** 'Ya se que no vas a dejar que le hagamos nada…' **Todos sonrieron imaginándolo de padre.**

'¿Qué les pasa ahora?' **Remus los despertó y todos reaccionaron, mirando a otra parte.**

'¿Nos vamos o esperaas regañarnos por otra cosa?' **Sirius le enseño el camino. Remus asintió.** 'James este es el momento a correr…' **Sirius dijo en broma. Remus lo miro de reojo y sonrió. Sirius lo empujo.** 'Hablo enserio, ¿puedes cambiarme a Peter? Lunático no dejara que haga nad…'

'¡Wally!' **Remus le grito. James negó y se abrazo a Peter.** 'las clases no te esperan ¿si lo sabes verdad?' **Sirius rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'Ya lo estas haciendo para fastidiar.' **Sirius le dijo una vez que llego con él. James los miro y rió imaginando como sería su día. Suspiro y miro a Peter que seguía sintiéndose extraño.**

'Entonces…' **James dijo mirando el castillo.** 'Peter, viajamos al 2015 para ir clases. ¿Qué te parece?' **Peter rió al notar que tenía razón.** 'Si eso no es pasión por los estudios, no sé que sea.' **James dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaban a caminar.** '¿Qué clases tenemos?'

'Pff… okay ahora tenemos Runas y Alquimia… ¿Qué es la Alquimia?' **James suspiro largo.**

'¿Eres bueno en Pociones, Peter?' **James le pregunto y Peter negó.** 'Entonces yo tomare Alquimia. Después de eso ¿Qué sigue?' **Peter miro de nuevo la lista.**

'Estudios Avanzados de Aritmancia y Magia Terrestre…' **Peter guardo la lista sintiéndose algo intimidado.**

'¿Por qué no escogimos algo que metimos en nuestro horario?' **James miro la lista despeinando su cabello.**

'creo que no ayudaremos mucho a Teddy…'

'Bueno al menos tendrá las asistencias.' **Dijo James caminando por el castillo.** '¿Qué te parece si tu escoges Aritmancia y yo Magia Terrestre?'

'Si.' **Peter dijo quedo, mirando el enorme libro de Numerologia.** 'Seguro… Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, esto no ayudara mucho a Teddy.'

'No digas eso Peter…' **Peter alzó una ceja. Él lo había dicho antes.** 'Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos. Además… cuanto pudo haber cambiado en estos años. Es la escuela. Nosotros ya pasamos por estos exámenes. ¿cierto?'

'Sí pero yo no estudio Aritmacia…' **Peter le dijo mostrándole el enorme libro.**

'¿Quieres cambiar?' **James le pregunto. Peter negó no quería que pensara que no podía con eso.** 'Escucha Peter, haremos esto sin distracciones y seremos increíbles como siempre.' **Le dijo de frente pero por alguna razón Peter ya no le creía como antes.**

'Como digas…' **Dijo Peter en un suspiro. James lo miro y alzo una ceja sintiéndose extraño por su reacción. Entonces de pronto sintió algo de inseguridad en él.**

'Tal vez…' **James pensó mirando sus libros.** '¡no!' **Se compuso enseguida.** 'podemos con esto.' **Dijo el chico y miro a Peter que seguía mirando el enorme libro de Numerologia.** 'Oye... si no te agrada cambiamos mañana ¿hecho?' **James le sonrió amable. Peter asintió.** 'no quiero que te sientas presionado ni nada de eso…' **Peter lo miro y alzo una ceja extrañado.** 'No quiero que huyas y te pierdas de nuevo…' **Obviamente se refería a Dominique y al pensarla Peter no mejoro su semblante.** 'así te mantendrás ocupado, amigo.' **Dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Peter lo miro y asintió.** 'Peter…'

'sí, eso servirá James.' **Le dijo para no querer entrar en platicas extrañas.** '¿Nos vamos?' **James lo miro y asintió.**

 **Unas horas después los chicos aun a pesar de estar separados en diferentes clases regresaban a encontrarse por los pasillos y acompañarse un poco. Tratando en los pasillos actuar lo mas posible como Teddy. Teddy mandaba información importante por el celular cada vez que podía para mantenerlos como él. Para medio día. James tenía dos ensayos que hacer. Peter un metro y medio lleno de ecuaciones para predecir el futuro. Remus tenía que hacer algo parecido que él pero sumándole un libro de predicciones inciertas. Sirius no tuvo deberes ya que sabía de memoria todos los artistas de los años 20 la mayoría eran de sangre pura, por lo que agradeció por un momento a Kreacher por tanta habladuría acerca de los cuadros de Grimmauld Place.**

'¿Qué te parece Lunático?' **Le mostro su felicitación en el pergamino.** 'Quien diría que toda esa mierda ayudaría algún día.' **Remus lo miro de reojo y sonrió sabiendo que en el fondo a Sirius no le disgustaba tanto la escuela.** 'Arte… Sigo sin entender porque tomo esa materia…' **Dijo Sirius entre risas mordiendo un dulce que le había comprado a los pequeños Weasley.** 'Prueba esto es acido y sientes burbujas reventar en tu paladar…' **Remus miro la tira de dulce rosado algo inseguro.** 'No seas gallina.'

'De acuerdo…' **Remus la tomo y le dio el primer mordisco. Inmediatamente sintió algo crujir en su paladar.** 'Mierda…' **Dijo pero el dulce salto fuera de su boca. Sirius negó mirando al dulce saltar por el suelo.**

'mmm… nop…tienes que mantenerlo…' **Le dijo teniendo un pedazo en la boca. Remus rió mientras Sirius lo despeinaba con cariño.** '¿Cómo te fue con tu novia?' **Remus lo miro de reojo sin verle lo divertido.** 'Perdón… ex.' **Sonrió de lado juguetón.** '¿aun le duele la separación?'

'yo diría que no supera el hecho de que entrara a su aula y me burlara de ella…' **Sirius alzo una ceja y rió recordando aquel día.** 'Creo que odia a Teddy.' **Dijo el chico mostrándole el libro que tenía que leer. Sirius tomo el libro y lo hojeo sin interés.** 'no sé porque insistieron que entrara a esa clase… creo que es obvio porque lo odia, entro yo y no ve más que a su ex–novio hombre lobo…' **Sirius negó poniendo un mano en su hombro apretándolo un par de veces para que se tranquilizara mientras seguía mirando el libro.** 'tienes razón ya pasaron bastantes años para que lo siga recordando, o al menos espero que ya lo olvidara…' **Sirius asintió… Hasta que se topo con un pedazo de pergamino entre las hojas. Lo saco y comenzó a leer.** 'pero de verdad, no creo que sea buena idea dejarme ahí…'

'¿Por qué no?' **Sirius hablo con una voz juguetona.** 'Si por lo que veo, Teddy no conseguirá puntos extras conmigo.' **Le mostro el pergamino. Remus apretó los labios y se ruborizo de golpe.** '¿Solo te firmo o te toco antes?'

'Cierra la boca.' **Remus le dijo con voz apretada tomando el pergamino y el libro. Sirius rió divertido.** 'No quiero volver.' **Le dijo mirando el suelo pero con una voz definitiva. Sirius seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja divertido.**

'Oye… tú te vengaste dándome "Coro del Sapo" ¿Crees que yo quiero ir a esa mierda?' **Remus rió divertido aun sonrojado.** 'Pero esto no se trata de nosotros ¿o si? Esto se trata de Teddy. **Se acerco a él y lo abrazo de lado. Remus lo miro y alzo una ceja.** '¿No queremos lo mejor para él?'

'Si sigues hablando así, empezare a dudar que eres tú.' **Dijo Remus mirándolo. Sirius sonrió bobo.**

'¡Teddy!' **Se escucho. Sirius trono la boca se separo de Remus.**

'Tu turno. Guapo.' **Sirius dijo quitándole el libro para pretender leerlo y no vieran su rostro.**

'Ted… Teddy…' **Una chica de Hufflepuff llego acalorada, Remus miro de reojo a Sirius y este dejo caer sus hombros sin entender tampoco.** '…ya esta listo.' **La chica le entrego un pergamino. Remus alzo una ceja y miro el pergamino. Era una lista de productos y horarios.**

'velas flotantes?' **Remus leyó confundido y miro a la chica que asintió nerviosa.**

'¿Quieres que lo cambie?' **Dijo nerviosa.** 'Es que no especificaste que tipo de iluminación y la verdad es que también es la primera vez que organizo un evento, pero entiendo lo que dijiste acerca de que somos los lideres de la casa y podemos mucho mas que los Slytherin; específicamente Violet Parkinson. Aunque si te soy algo honesta creo que deberías de consultarlo porque ella también es la premio Anual…'

'las velas están bien.' **Dijo Remus sabiendo que había sido James. Ambos Sirius y Remus, lo supieron en el momento en el que escucharon la palabra "Lideres" y la antipatía hacía los Slytherin.**

'¿De verdad? Porque puedo seguir investigando alg…' **Remus la detuvo.**

'Esta muy bien. De verdad… ehmmm…' **La chica abrió los ojos y asintió.**

'Joanna.' **Dijo la chica sonrojándose.** 'Soy… soy…'

'Muy amable.' **Le dijo Remus con una sonrisa amable. La chica trago saliva y se sonrojo completamente. Sirius sonrió mirando a Remus.** 'No tienes que terminar esto…' **Le dijo guardando la lista.** 'aunque te agradezco que lo hicieras.' **Joanna sintió mariposas en su estomago.** 'y claro que hablare con Violet Parkinson, tienes razón.' **Remus le dijo sonriéndole.**

'Sí, yo… yo solo… era una sugerencia. No es que me moleste ayudarte, digo… sé que… yo… soy prefecta y… comúnmente te interrumpo cuando estas ocupado…' **No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar esa vez que lo encontró en un salón sin camisa.** 'pero... ehm…'

'Te lo agradezco de verdad.' **Remus le dijo notando que estaba algo nerviosa.** 'Bueno… yo, tengo que irme. Clases…' **le indico el pasillo y Joanna asintió en corto. Remus le sonrió y camino por el pasillo. Sirius alcanzo a escuchar un suspiro soñador de la chica después de decir:**

'me gusta mas como luce así…' **Sirius sonrió y fue alcanzar a su amigo…**

'Vaya… al parecer Teddy no solo conseguirá puntos extras contigo sino que también una novia…' **Sirius le dijo empujándolo ligeramente pero Remus seguía mirando la lista que Joanna le había dado.**

'James no debería de hacer esas cosas… es abuso de poder.' **Remus le dijo mostrándole la lista.**

'Si dijo que era prefecta, ha de tener 15 ¿no crees?' **Remus no parecía estarlo escuchando.** 'Estaba linda…' **Dijo Sirius mirando hacía atrás.** 'seguro va en el mismo año que Molly… y esa cosa que nos ataco en la mañana…' **Sirius dijo recordando a Dominique.** '¿Entonces podemos coquetearle?' **Remus lo miro de reojo y suspiro.**

'Te veo en un rato.' **Le dijo mirándolo como si no tuviera remedio. Sirius sonrió de lado y le guiño un ojo.** 'No se te ocurra.' **Le advirtió con un dedo índice.**

'Si sigues así de aburrido, Teddy no podrá mejorar en nada.' **Dijo el chico levantando ambas cejas.**

'Sí y si tú sigues así actuando como Sirius…'

'Sera fantástico.' **Sirius le dijo tronando la boca y luciendo irremediablemente guapo. Remus lo miro serio, suspiro largo y negó.**

'tendrá el doble de problemas que tiene ahora.' **Dijo Remus señalándolo. Sirius abrió los brazos como si estuviera siendo galardonado por algo. Remus negó y rió.** 'Te veo luego Teddy.' **Remus lo despidió.**

'No te pierdas, Teddy.' **Sirius le guiño un ojo y se dio la media vuelta para entrar a su siguiente clase. Remus sonrió y camino hacia su siguiente clase.**

 **Joanna Harrison caminaba pensando en lo dulce que había sido Teddy. Comprendió que quizá solo estaba estresado cuando lo abordo en su clase de Aritmancia Avanzada y por eso le dijo todas esas cosas en ese tono apurado y como no si quería hablar con Dominique Weasley que iba prácticamente corriendo a su siguiente clase. Además no era un secreto que Joanna tuviera un crush con el Premio Anual de ese año, le gustaba los colores de su cabello y sus ojos miel, pero sobretodo lo sencillo que era...**

'Pero también es lindo…' **Dijo la Hufflepuff en un suspiro al recordar lo amable que había sido Ted con ella. Ella era tan timida que no se había atrevido a abordar nunca al chico, mucho menos sabiendo que estaba la mayoría del tiempo con los Weasley. Con Victoire Weasley en especifico. Para alguien como Joanna eso era intimidante. Por eso disfrutaba de esos pequeños espacios en los que tenía que charlar con Teddy por obligaciones de los prefectos y organización de cosas. Lo podía escuchar bromear y lo veía cambiar el color de su cabello y rascar su nuca, sonreírle o simplemente escucharla decir su nombre. Era algo lind…**

'Lo siento…' **había chocado con alguien. Levanto la mirada y noto la placa de Premio Anual.**

'Te… ¿Teddy?' **Dijo algo sorprendida. El chico le sonrió de oreja a oreja y despeino su cabello.**

'Hola! Sí, ese soy yo. Teddy, Teddy Lupin.' **Dijo entre risas. Joanna rió al escucharlo.**

'sí… ehmmm… lo siento es que… creí que ibas…' **Volteo hacía atrás señalando el pasillo.** 'A tu clase…'

'¡oh si!' **James se golpeo la frente con un gesto de sorpresa.** 'Tienes razón. Casi lo olvido.' **Le dijo sonriendo de lado.** 'Gracias por recordármelo. Sí, yo voy a ir a clase… pero antes creo que pasare a la enfermería.' **Le guiño un ojo y Joanna abrió los ojos y se sonrojo. James rió y se volvió a despeinar el cabello.** 'Oye y por cierto…' **Le dijo mirándola.** '¿Piensas ir al partido de Quidditch? Vamos contra las serpientes y ya sabes lo que dicen… es mejor estar juntos, para evitar esas cosas de las mordidas.' **Joanna rió y James se felicito así mismo.** '¿entonces eso es un sí?' **James busco su mirada y Joanna se sonrojo y asintió enseguida.** 'Genial.' **Dijo el chico.** 'Bueno, ahora si ire a clases…' **Pero iba en direccion contraria a la que primero había tomado.**

'Ehmm… Teddy.' **La chica lo llamo y James volteo.** 'acerca de la lista… de verdad hice lo mejor que pude.' **James alzo una ceja pero solo asintió.**

'No te preocupes. Lo sé.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros. Joanna asintió mas tranquila.**

'Y bueno si, creo que es un buena idea, mejor consultarlo con Parkinson después de tod…' **Pero la chica se detuvo al escuchar una risa sarcástica.**

'Sabes esa es la peor idea que he escuchado en el día y créeme he escuchado bastante por ahora…' **Dijo James bufando. Joanna lo miro boquiabierta y algo confundida.**

'Es que yo creí que…' **La chica lo miro tratando de recordar.** 'Es que tú dijiste…' **James manoteo y bufo.**

'Olvida lo que te dije y escucha lo que te digo ahora. No tienes que involucrarte con el enemigo.' **Le dijo abrazándola de lado y caminando con ella por el pasillo la chica como si estuviera dándole la platica de su vida.** 'las serpientes son engañosas y si quieres un ejemplo claro, solo piensa en esa chica. Esta loca. ¿Por qué debería de consultarle mis decisiones con ella? Sería una locura… y tortura también.'

'Bueno es que… ella también es premio Anual y esta organizan…'

'¿Premio Anual?' **James bufo sacando una manzana roja de su túnica.** 'no sé quien fue el que tuvo esa grandiosa idea. Esa mujer esta desquiciada.' **James dijo con desprecio y Joanna solo se mantuvo callada escuchando.** 'y por otro lado esta el Quidditch…' **Trono la boca.** 'Es una pena que no este en el equipo, sería una gran excusa para tirarla de su escoba.' **Joanna abrió los ojos y lo miro de reojo sorprendida.** 'Pero…' **Bufo y sonrió.** 'Hay gente que tiene bastante suerte.' **Dijo apático para después sonreír malicioso.** 'Hasta que uno se la cambia.' **Joanna lo miro boquiabierta.** 'así que olvidemos esa idea.' **Corroboro con su mirada y la chica asintió. James sonrió soltándola.** 'Genial… te veo luego.' **Se despidió.**

'Eh… ehm…' **Joanna lo llamo. James volteo a mirarla dándole una mordida a su manzana.** 'entonces…' **Joanna titubeo.** '…yo ¿continuo con la lista?' **James miro de reojo al techo sin saber de lo que hablaba.**

 _Recuerda sigue con el juego…_

'Seguro.' **Dijo James con una sonrisa y en una pose despreocupada. Joanna asintió.** 'Gracias.'

'¿Velas flotantes?' **Joanna le pregunto antes de que se fuera. James lo pensó.**

'¿Tienes algun color?' **Joanna titubeo dándole a entender que él podía escoger.** 'Rojas entonces… rojas y doradas.' **Dijo el chico con su espíritu de Gryffindor.** 'Las dos mejores casas.' **Trono los dedos señalándola. Joanna asintió.**

'De acuerdo…' **Dijo la chica tronando los dedos y señalando su cabeza.** 'Teddy… yo…' **James se acerco de nuevo a ella y la escucho.** 'Me preguntaba entonces si tú… ¿podrías regresarme la lista? solo para continuarla.'

'¡La lista!' **James dijo en voz alta. Joanna asintió encogiéndose en sus hombros apenada.** 'Sí, mira… me encantaría pero… regrese de volar y la deje por allá. De igual forma tengo todo aquí…' **Señalo su cabeza.** '¿Aunque no sé si te parezca una molestia escribirla de nuevo? Sé que puedes hacerlo… ¿o no?' **Joanna asintió sin pensarlo.** 'Eso es. Tejones unidos recuerda.' **Le dijo y se fue caminando para encontrrse con Peter antes de que este viera la oportunidad de buscar o encontrarse con Dominique. Confiaba en Peter no en la pelirroja.**

 **Joanna asintió algo confundida. Ahora tenía que volver y escribir todo lo que había puesto en esa lista. No se acordaba de varias de las cosas que puso… y suponía que también tendría que saber donde comprar las velas y todos los artículos. Sin olvidar que lo tenía que hacer sin el consentimiento de Parkinson y eso le aterraba un poco. Pero suponía que Teddy la ayudaría con eso. Después de todo él era el premio Anual también y estaba ella recibiendo ordenes de él.**

'¡Cuidado!' **Joanna giro y fue atrapada por unos brazos algo torpes pero que se aferraron para que no cayera. La chica sintió un vacio en el estomago y parpadeo sin creérselo.**

'¿Teddy?' **Le pregunto casi asustada. Estaba al otro lado del castillo para cuando vio por 3era vez al Premio Anual.**

'si. soy yo. Teddy. El único Teddy de la escuela. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono? ¿te he hecho algo?' **Teddy pregunto nervioso, cambiando el tono de su cabello con la misma rapidez con la que hablaba. Joanna negó.**

'Es que… creí que…' **Señalo hacía los patios.** 'Dijiste que ibas a ir a la enfermería.' **Le recordó y Teddy abrió los ojos.**

'¿Enfermería?' **Teddy la miro confundido. Joanna lo hizo de la misma manera y Teddy supo que estaba arruinándolo.** 'Oh si! La enfermería… claro, claro… es que yo…' **fingió toser.** 'no me he sentido muy bien….' **Dijo el chico con una voz algo ronca. Joanna lo miro y asintió.** 'Bueno… cuídate.' **Le dijo Teddy para evitar mas miradas incomodas.**

'¡Lupin!' **Teddy rodo los ojos al escuchar a Violet.**

'No me digas así. En serio, solo dime Ted.' **La chica llego con él y le estampo un beso, ya que no vio ni se inmuto de la presencia de Joanna. La prefecta de quinto abrió los ojos al ver como Teddy era prácticamente atacado por la Slytherin.**

 _Yo creí que… no le agradaba._

'Ya basta…' **Teddy le dijo separándose, sonrojado. Violet se burlo de él y su cabello rosa cereza.**

'Me la debes.' **Le dijo la Slytherin señalándolo. Teddy negó con horror y miro a Joanna que ahora los veía a los dos con una cara de completa incomodidad.** '¿es tu novia?' **Violet la señalo con inferioridad. ¬¬**

'No. Es prefecta en mi casa…' **Teddy le dijo deteniéndola. Joanna asintió.**

'Sí, como sea… dile que quite esa cara de elfo degollado.' **Dijo Violet sin importancia. Teddy miro a Joanna y le dijo que la ignorara.** 'Por cierto… ¿Cuándo nos pondremos de acuerdo para organizar el material que necesitamos para el baile?' **Violet le dijo mirando sus uñas. Teddy resoplo.**

'Violet, enserio esto agotado…' **Dijo el chico cambiando el color de su cabello a un amarillo pollo. Violet bufo.**

'No me interesa. No vas dejarme todo el evento a mi.' **Le picoteo el hombro, Teddy levanto las manos pidiendo tregua. Joanna lo miro y se apiado de él.**

'Tranquilo… en la noche puedo darte la lista que ya me habías pedido para el material.' **La inocente prefecta le dijo dulcemente. Violet la miro y lzo ambas cejas para despues mirar con enojo a Teddy.**

'¿Qué hiciste que?' **Violet le dijo entre dientes. Teddy abrió la boca y la cerro con nerviosismo.**

'Investigare donde conseguir velas rojas y doradas flotantes…' **Violet apreto la túnica de Teddy y este sintió un escalofrió.**

'¡se supone que tienes que hacer esto tú!' **Le dijo la Slytherin.** '¿Rojas y Doradas, es enserio? Porque no mejor ponemos el escudo de Gryffindor en el techo. Leones flotantes…'

'¡No tengo idea de lo que habla!' **Violet trono la boca lo soltó y se volteo peligrosamente con la prefecta.**

'¿De donde sacaste esas ridículas ideas?' **Joanna la miro intimidada, volteo de reojo con Teddy que solo negó.** '¿De él cierto?' **Dijo Violet señalando a Teddy que solo bufo.** '¿Qué te dijo? Te dije que le mandaras el mensaje que me viera y tampoco lo hiciste, no sé quien te dio el titulo de Prefecto pero si ese incompetente no te dio el discurso…' 'los prefectos son gente capaz de si quiera mandar mensaje.'

'Ya basta.' **Teddy la defendió.** 'No es su culpa… yo estaba distraído. Si me dio el mensaje…'

'¿y aprovechaste para decirle que hiciera la lista de la decoración?' **Teddy sonrió incomodo suponiendo que esa era una orden seguramente de algun merodeador.** 'eres increible…' **Le dijo molesta.** 'O bastante listo. Deberíamos de dejarle todo el evento a ella…' **Joanna abrió los ojos y negó en corto.** 'Ya que tanto le fascina ayudar…' **Joanna trago saliva pensando en todos los deberes que tenía sin olvidar que tenía que estudiar para sus TIMOS.**

'bueno… es que yo…' **Joanna la miro y no pudo evitar titubear.** 'Es que creí que…' **Miro a Teddy y Violet se metió entre los dos. Joanna volvió a sentirse intimidada.**

'Violet, solo fue un malentendido.' **Dijo Teddy.** 'No tienes porque ser así con ella… solo quiere ayudar…'

'¡Ahh no! No vas a dejarme todo de nuevo a mi.' **Violet le picoteo el hombro. Teddy la detuvo.**

'¡Que no!' **Teddy le dijo defendiéndose a él y a Joanna.** 'De verdad creo que solo fue un malentendido… ¿cierto Joanna?' **Joanna lo miro y asintió enseguida algo sonrojada. Violet miro la forma en la que lo veía y se puso junto a Ted abrazando su brazo.**

'Entonces largo. Y olvida todo eso que él te pidió. Lo haremos juntos… ¿cierto?' **Miro a Teddy y este rodo los ojos para asentir.** 'Shoo…'

'Gracias, Joanna.' **Teddy le dijo mirando con horror a Violet. Joanna asintió.** 'y disculpa por haber…' **Entonces se detuvo porque no supo que exactamente había hecho.** 'Solo lo siento.' **Dijo el chico. Violet lo miro y alzo una ceja.**

'No hay problema Teddy…' **Dijo la prefecta de Hufflepuff algo confundida de lo que estaba pasando.**

'Ted. O Lupin.' **Violet lo corrigió. ¬¬**

'Teddy, esta bien.' **Teddy dijo entre dientes. Violet lo miro y rodo los ojos. Joanna los miro a ambos y mejor decidió continuar con su camino.**

 **Joanna miro una vez mas a Teddy antes de irse, se sentía confundida, como si hubiera hablado con 3 personas diferentes que se suponían tenían que ser la misma. No comento la idea de Ted acerca de ignorar a Violet y sus opiniones porque seguramente la Slytherin terminaría no solo con Ted, sino que con ella también.**

'no tenias que hablarle así…' **Teddy le dijo con los brazos cruzados a la Slytherin.**

'No tenias que pedirle eso… es tu trabajo.' **Teddy asintió rascando su nuca. Violet bufo y sonrió triunfante.** 'Oh ya veo! No fuiste tú…' **Dijo entre risas burlándose de él. Teddy levanto el rostro y miro a todas partes.**

'¿Baja la voz quieres?' **Teddy le dijo algo fastidiado. Violet seguía riendo.**

'Mira que patético te ves Lupin.' **Dijo Violet negando.** 'solo quiero ver cuando todo esto te explote en la cara.' **Teddy negó con el orgullo por fuera. Violet rodo los ojos y bufo.** 'Como sea tenemos que hacer eso que le encargo tu otro alter ego a la mosquita muerta que se fue…'

'¿Estas conscientes de lo fría que puedes llegar hacer?' **Violet lo miro y alzo ambas cejas sonriendo de lado.**

'tú puedes arreglar eso.' **Dijo mordiendo su labio inferior. Teddy abrió los ojos y negó para darse la media vuelta casi corriendo.** '¡No llegaras lejos Lupin!'

'¡Que dejes de llamarme así!' **Teddy grito molesto por el pasillo. La Slytherin rió detrás de él.**

 **OOoOO**

'entonces… ¿no te paso nada raro?' **James le pregunto a Peter que iba mirando a todas partes en el castillo.** '¿Peter?' **Peter lo escucho y lo miro. James sintió un vacio en el estomago y después le sonrió.** '¿estuvo difícil esa clase, cierto?' **Peter se ahorro las explicaciones dándole la razón.** 'Sí, definitivamente…' **Caminaron por el pasillo en silencio. Peter no pudo alcanzar a Dominique, cuando intento preguntar por ella vio a James a lo lejos que le saludaba. Peter tuvo que retenerse y volver con el Potter que venía demasiado emocionado. Le hablo sobre su clase y de cómo los compañeros de Teddy se habían creído sin dudar que él era Teddy. Peter lo había escuchado decir que era bueno en eso como unas cuatro veces… pensó que eran demasiadas para los 7 minutos que llevaban caminando.** 'creo que algo interesante va a pasar…' **James dijo recordando a Joanna, pero no recibió contestación.** 'Demasiado interesante y con velas…' **Dijo el chico entre risas. De nuevo sin respuestas.** 'No sé mi lado merodeador me dice que sera divertido…' **Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, pero no recibió si quiera una señal de que había sido escuchado. Miro de reojo y vio que Peter iba pensativo mirando el suelo, lo escucho suspirar.** 'Peter…'

 _Tal vez pueda salir cinco minutos antes… ¿pero como voy a saber donde esta? Tengo que explicarle a Dominique lo que paso. Tenemos que encontrar una forma en la que esto siga… ¿esto?_

'Peter…' **James le volvió a llamar. Peter solo trono la boca y solto un suspiro largo. James apretó los labios algo molesto.** '¡Peter!' **Lo sacudió un poco. Peter parpadeo y lo miro extrañado.**

'James, no hagas eso…' **Le dijo fastidiado. James lo miro boquiabierto sintiendo como una flamita en su estomago se incendiaba.**

'¿Qué?' **Le pregunto el Potter sin tacto.** 'Estaba hablándote y tú me ignoraste.' **Lo acuso.** '¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?' **Le dijo cruzando los brazos. Peter miro de reojo y negó sin querer decir.**

'nada… solo pienso en como voy hacer esos deberes James.' **Dijo Peter en voz baja y sin mirarlo. James lo miro sospechoso.** 'de verdad… lo siento.' **Dijo Peter sintiendo algo de fastidio al tener que disculparse. James asintió suspirando.**

'te entiendo… pero seguro que Remus sabe como hacer todo esto.' **Le dijo mostrándole sus deberes. Peter lo miro y alzo una ceja.**

'¿Remus?' **Le pregunto. James asintió con una sonrisa.** 'Es algo injusto ¿no lo crees?' **Le dijo el rubio. James lo miro extrañado.** 'me refiero a que seguro el tendrá deberes y…'

'Peter, solo estaba jugando.' **James lo detuvo y Peter asintió sobando su brazo con algo de vergüenza.** 'no le dejaremos todo a Remus. Solo tres cuartas partes…' **Peter lo miro y rió. James se sintió aliviado y pensó que era mejor no decirle que de verdad pensaba decirle a Remus que hiciera sus deberes.** 'ese es mi Peter…' **James lo despeino. Peter lo miro tratando de saber que significaba esa frase.**

 _ **¿Quieres que te la traduzca?**_

 **Peter suspiro sabiendo que significaba.**

 _No, gracias._

 _ **No es su culpa. Tú eres el que siempre le ha dado el derecho a que te vea de esa manera. Solo miralo de esta forma ¿por qué a Remus no lo trata así? Porque no se lo permitió. ¿crees que Remus se hubiera detenido de ver a Dorcas si James se lo hubiera pedido? No. Lo hizo porque sabia que era suficiente. Así que… aquí viene una horrible verdad. Ese hombre lobo se tiene un poco mas de respeto del que tú te tienes a ti mismo.**_

 **Peter arrugo la frente y se enderezo alejándose de James. James alzo una ceja sorprendido de su movimiento y de su rostro.**

'¿Estas bien?' **Le dijo James curioso.**

'No hagas eso.' **Se acomodo el cabello.** 'que a ti te guste verte despeinado todo el tiempo es una cosa…'

'¿Despeinado?' **James miro de reojo su cabello.** 'oye Peter, tranquilo… solo quería jugar, fue un cariño, amigo.'

'es molesto.' **Le dijo Peter seco. James se sintió extraño y apretó los labios molesto.**

'Bien. No volveré a tocarte, Peter.' **Le dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos con un gesto molesto. Peter no lo miro de reojo solo camino junto a él y James hizo lo mismo. Sintiendo esa barrera entre los dos.**

 _No debí de decirle eso… solo estaba jugando. Ahora esta molesto y…_

 _ **Por favor, lo odias. Siempre has odiado que hagan eso con tu cabello no tiene nada de malo ponerlo en su lugar.**_

 _No quería ponerlo en su lugar… ¡todo esto es tú culpa! Deja de hablarme._

'debí de cambiar con Sirius…' **Peter reacciono y lo miro de reojo. Se sintió terrible, por alguna razón se sintió como si no fuera suficiente.**

 _ **Idiota.**_

'no es muy tarde…' **Peter se detuvo y se dio la media vuelta. James lo miro y gruño para ir tras de él.**

'¡No Peter! ¡detente!' **Dijo James frustrado. Estaba entre molesto y sintiéndose como un tonto por haber dicho eso.** 'No quería… yo… arghh! ¿puedes maldita sea detenerte?'

'¿Por qué no se lo pides a Sirius?' **Peter dijo molesto.**

'¡Peter yo no quería…!'

'Ted…' **James volteo rápidamente al llamado. Vio una rubia de Ravenclaw que lo miraba seria y detenidamente.** '¿Ted?' **Lo inspecciono pero James no estaba para estas cosas.**

'Ted esta clausurado por ahora.' **Le dijo apático y se dio la media vuelta.**

'Porque no eres Ted.' **La rubia camino detrás de él.** 'La pregunta es… ¿Quién eres?' **Le dijo poniéndose de nuevo frente a ella. James gruño.**

'de verdad, no puedo hoy… no ahora…' **Miro a Peter que seguía caminando.** 'que no se te ocurra desaparecerte!' **Le grito a Peter y Victoire volteo a ver de que hablaba.** 'escucha…' **La miro de pies a cabeza y rápido su mente hizo conclusiones.** 'Victoire.' **Dijo recordando que Sirius había hablado de un rubia hermosa, no la olvidaría ella fue la razón por la que Dominique los atacara. La rubia lo miro sospechosa.** 'No ahora. Tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer…'

'ahhhy por favor... olvidate de esos cuentos, Teddy y yo estamos bien ahora…' **Victoire le reclamo picoteando el hombro de James que solo rodo los ojos y bufo.**

'No tengo idea de que hablas…'

'Por supuesto que no. porque tú no eres Teddy.' **James cerró los ojos y suspiro largo sabiendo que no debí de perder los estribos y recordar toda la puesta en escena.**

'escucha Victoire, de verdad… tengo miles de cosas que hacer. Sé que estamos bien y eso me alegra pero no tengo ahora tiempo para esto.' **Y la miro con total seguridad que Victoire titubeo.** 'Después. Y no te molestes de verdad… tengo que alcanzar a ese idiota…'

'Cambia.' **Dijo Victoire mirándolo. James bufo y rodo los ojos.** 'solo pruébalo y cambia.' **James trago saliva y negó.**

'No necesito hacer esto… no tienes que hacerme pasar por eso.' **Dijo James mirándola decepcionado.** 'Yo no soy un juguete.' **Le dijo y se dio la media vuelta. Y Victoire mordió su labio sin estar segura si de nuevo había arruinado todo con Teddy o si de hecho había encontrado al impostor.**

'Teddy…' **Le llamo una vez mas y James volteo luciendo algo estresado.** 'Lo siento es solo que…'

'Descuida.' **James le dijo dejando caer los hombros.**

'Pero espera…'

'¡No puedo! ¡entiéndelo! Hablaremos después!' **Dijo y Victoire sintió un vacio en el estomago al verlo correr. James corrió sabiendo que había metido la pata con esa chica. Tendría que decirle a todos lo que acaba de pasar porque la sola idea de que alguien sospechara y acertara con lo que estaban haciendo era peligroso. Pero seguro lo haría después porque ahora lo único que tenía en mente era alcanzar a…** '¡Peter!' **Lo tomo del brazo.** 'Mierda para…' **Le dijo volteándolo para que lo mirara de frente. Peter sintió escalofríos al verlo así de fastidiado con él.** 'quieres solo…' **James apretó los labios y soltó un bufido sin saber que decir. Eso era muy raro.** '¿Por qué sigues molesto conmigo?' **Le dijo confundido y estresado. Peter lo miro y desvió la mirada.** 'Creí que…' **James dijo cansado y algo triste.** 'Creí que en la casa de los gritos…'

'James…' **Peter le pidió que parara pero James negó.**

'Es que no entiendo…' **Dijo el Potter mirándolo a los ojos.**

 _No tienes que entenderlo._

'tú dijiste que lo entendías…'

 _Yo ya lo entendí James, entendí que yo no soy Sirius. No puedo ser como él y eso significa que no puedo ser lo que tú quieres… No soy como ustedes._

'pero no dejas de hablarme así… y cuando estamos juntos es extraño.' **Dijo James realmente incomodo y molesto por ese detalle.**

 _ **¿Por qué le importa tanto?**_

'Tienes que decirme… tienes que ser honesto y verme a la cara para decirme que es lo que te tiene tan molesto… ¿es por la chica?'

 _ **Adelante. Saca toda esa lista que llevas guardando desde que tienes 12.**_

'basta…' **Dijo Peter con dolor y culpa. James alzo una ceja.**

'escuc…' **Pero James no pudo continuar porque una tonada extraña sonó interrumpiendo la conversación. James saco el celular de Lorcan leyendo el nombre de "Lys" y mirando una foto de ambos gemelos. Lorcan de cabeza colgado en una rama de un árbol y Lysander junto a él con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa mirando a su gemelo.**

'Tenemos que regresarlo, James.' **Dijo Peter en un suspiro. James asintió mirando la foto de ambos chicos y suspiro largo.**

'No quiero ser como él…' **Dijo James mostrándole el celular.** 'No quiero prohibirte cosas… ni obligarte a estar conmigo.' **Dijo el chico en voz baja.** 'pero Peter… tú eres mi mejor amigo.'

'ese es Sirius…' **Peter dijo entre dientes pero James pudo escucharlo.**

'No…' **No podía mentirle.** 'Esto es infantil.' **Dijo James señalándolo.** 'No es importante para mi.'

 _Pero para mi sí._

'a lo que me refiero es que… Peter todos ustedes son mis hermanos.' **Lo miro.** 'Todos ustedes forman de alguna forma lo que soy y…' **Se miro y sonrió.** 'Me gusta lo que soy.'

 _ **Por supuesto que te gusta. Creo que media Inglaterra lo sabe.**_

'todas las cosas que hemos hecho…'

 _ **Dame algo mejor que eso James. Queremos saber porque somos indispensables. ¡Necesitamos saberlo!**_

 **Peter arrugo la frente escuchando esa voz algo desesperada.**

'somos merodeadores, Peter. ¿cierto?' **Peter asintió.** 'Por eso… la sola idea de que todo eso se acabe… no sé…' **James se removió incomodo.** 'me da miedo.' **Peter lo miro sorprendido.** 'Sí… me aterra la idea de perder a uno de mis hermanos.' **Dijo mirándolo.** 'Peter eres él único que siempre ha confiado en mí. Lo hiciste desde el primer momento, sin importar lo mala que fuera la idea. Siempre estuviste ahí…' **Peter sintió algo cálido en su estomago.** 'No sé porque piensas ahora demasiado en lo que hay con Sirius pero…' **James rasco su nuca.** '…no puedes compararte con él porque ustedes son…'

'diferentes.' **Dijo Peter en un suspiro. James lo miro y asintió.**

'Me refiero a que son únicos, como para pensar que son iguales. Yo… no podría escoger a uno.' **Le miro a los ojos.** 'Te lo prometo. Todos ustedes me han dado algo inigualable que es absurdo pensar que es mas valioso… solamente pienso en que no quiero que todo esto acabe… pienso en como conservarlo así; salvaje e incontrolable. Como ser siempre; los cuatro lo que sea que somos ahora. Quiero ser por siempre un merodeador y quiero que ustedes también lo sean.' **Peter pensó en lo que Dominique le había dicho. Y de pronto todas esas palabras perdieron sentido.** 'pero si tú…' **James trago saliva.** 'Si tu crees que es suficiente…' **No podía, no quería creerlo y claro inconscientemente culpaba a Dominique.** '…yo lo entenderé.' **Dijo con tristeza mirando el suelo. Peter lo miro y recordó a ese niño de primero en su habitación con ese mismo semblante en su rostro por creer que su regalo de Navidad no había sido tan impresionante para sorprenderlo.**

 _James siempre tan expresivo…_

'Lo estoy intentando.' **Dijo Peter. James lo miro.** 'yo tampoco quiero… que esto termine. Es solo que…' **Lo miro y James lo entendió.**

'estas cambiando.' **Dijo James entre risas.** 'Estas creciendo… "madurando"' **Peter rió al ver la cara incomoda de James.** '…a Evans le encanta repetir esa palabra. Supongo que algún día será mi turno.' **Dejo caer los hombros.** 'solo espero que sea antes de que salgamos… quiero que ella lo note.' **Peter rió ante su mayor trauma.** '¿sabes algo Peter? Me acabo de dar cuenta que ser Premio Anual no es tan divertido… no lo es si no hay nadie que este ahí recordándome que tengo que ser un buen ejemplo y todas esas cosas…' **Sonrió de lado con una cara de enamorado. Peter sabía que estaba pensando en la pelirroja y rió cuando lo escucho suspirar largo.** 'Déjame…' **James le dijo algo avergonzado.** 'Algún día entenderán…' **lo despeinó. Peter rió y negó.** 'Oh… lo siento.' **James se retiro algo preocupado por de nuevo fastidiarlo, lo que mas quería era que todo eso terminara.**

 **Peter se detuvo y lo miro…**

 _Dile que no hay problema que en realidad no te importa... Díselo…_

 **Peter solo acomodo de nuevo su cabello. James despeino su propio cabello, mirando de reojo a otra parte.**

'deberíamos de regresárselo.' **James alzo una ceja y siguió la mirada de Peter, estaba señalando el celular de Lorcan.** 'antes de que se meta en mas problemas…' **James asintió y se aseguro que todo estuviera bien en su mirada. Peter lo miraba tranquilo…**

'Buena idea…' **Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa de lado.** 'tenemos un par de horas libres ¿no?.' **Dijo y Peter asintió.** 'Por mi… que sea el día entero.' **James le dio un ligero codazo con una sonrisa. Peter rió y asintió. Siguieron caminando… James lo miro y sonrió de lado.** 'Peter…' **Peter lo miro de reojo aun caminando.** 'Me agrada esta persona que te estas convirtiendo, amigo.' **Peter se sintió realmente halagado.** 'Pero cierra la boca ¿vale?' **Peter apenas noto que estaba ligeramente boquiabierto, quizá por la impresión.** 'eso es…' **Le dijo James con una de esas sonrisas que hacían sentir a Peter con confianza.** 'tenemos una reputación que cuidar.' **Señalo la placa. Peter asintió.**

 _Es mejor mantener las cosas por la paz… de igual forma nos iremos pronto, Peter. No puedes quedarte mas tiempo aquí… terminaras enamorándote de este lugar y… no puedes dejar… dejarnos. Somos merodeadores, somos hermanos… tenemos que irnos… antes de que te duela partir._

'¿Crees que aun este en la enfermería?' **Peter lo despertó de sus pensamientos.** '¿James estas bien?' **lo notó distraído. James lo miro y dejo caer los hombros.**

'Es esas horribles materias lo que me tienen así… pero sobreviviré. Solo mantente cerca antes de que pierda la cabeza… ¿de acuerdo? Te necesito Peter.' **Y Peter casi pudo oler el aroma de los viejos tiempos en los que no era mas que un novato de primero. James y él, juntos. Uña y mugre. Esos meses en los que era indispensable.**

'estoy aquí James…'

 _ **Pero que tierno… casi me la creo. Es increíble la habilidad que has tenido siempre para convencer a todos que es cierto. Que lo que dices es cierto. Digamos que eso explica muchas cosas…**_

'¿De que hablas?' **Peter dijo molesto. James lo miro y alzo una ceja.**

'Yo no he dicho nada…' **Dijo el Potter mirándolo. Peter asintió sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.**

'sí, yo solo… estaba pensando en voz alta.' **Dijo Peter señalando su cabeza y sonriendo nervioso. James rió y estuvo a punto de despeinarlo pero regreso discretamente su mano a su lugar.** '¿Ya casi llegamos?' **Peter cambió el tema. James asintió.** 'Esta nueva escuela es un laberinto.'

'no puedo creerlo Peter…' **James bufo.** 'Teddy no puede escucharte, se supone que somos lo suficientemente increíbles para lograrlo todo.' **Peter alzo una ceja sin entender. James rió solo.** 'Somos merodeadores, Peter.' **Abrió los brazos. Peter asintió.** 'no pueden escuchar que nos perdemos en esta nueva escuela, no si decimos que éramos los reyes antes… ya sabes…'

'Si, claro lo entiendo…' **Peter dijo entre hombros.** 'Es solo que estoy seguro que estamos dando vueltas en balde…' **James arrugo la frente y bufo.** 'Hablo enserio James, esa estatua la he visto como unas tres veces mientras peleábamos.'

'Chst-chst-chst… no peleábamos.' **Le aclaro. Peter asintió dándole por su lado.** 'y estoy seguro que es otra estatua…' **Peter lo miro sin de verdad creerle.** 'No me pongas esos ojos. Sé que vamos por buen camino.' **Peter miro a su alrededor buscando otro camino.** 'además…' **Peter lo jalo de la manga y James lo siguió…**

'Pregúntale por donde esta…' **Peter señalo a un chico de Slytherin. James alzó ambas cejas y bufo en negativa. Peter suspiro** 'Anda… estamos perdidos.'

'No lo estamos.' **James insistió.** 'Además es un Slytherin...'

'Teddy me dijo que en esta época… después de la guerra ya todos se llevaban bien.'

'Tienes que estar jugando…' 

'Además Teddy es amigable con todos…' **Peter cantó tratando de convencerlo.**

'sin mas no recuerdo, lo salvamos una vez de unos idiotas que lo golpeaban y ¡oh sorpresa eran serpientes!'

'si pero él y Violet…' **James lo detuvo con una cara de asco.**

'No me lo recuerdes ¿quieres?' **Trono la boca y camino hacía el Slytherin.**

'estarás bien, James…' **Dijo Peter en un suspiro.** 'siempre lo estas…' **Sonrió melancólico.**

 _ **¿Celos?**_

'por supuesto que no.' **Peter dijo mirando a James que de un momento a otro conversaba con el chico de Slytherin, que le sonreía y se reía de sus palabras. Peter sabía que James había hecho a un lado por un momento su desagrado hacía los esmeraldas por el simple hecho de…**

 _ **¿Recibir atención?**_

 **Peter rodo los ojos y negó.**

 _ **No lo niegues… Peter, solo míralo.**_

 **Peter lo hizo y vio como el Slytherin reía. James lo miro y levanto un pulgar.**

 _ **Es un pavorreal y solo quiere ser admirado. Sí lo hubieras sabido… pfff… pudimos ser Slytherin y aun así tener su atención. Sin inventar todo este teatro…**_

'¿Qué demonios quieres?' **Peter hablo solo.**

 _ **Peter, solo quiero que no te duela tanto.**_

'¿No me duela tanto? ¿De que hablas?' **Peter pregunto como si de verdad estuviera hablando con alguien mas. Lo sentía, no había nadie pero cada vez que escuchaba esa voz sentía que había otra persona con él.** '¿Qué?'

 _ **De él y de todo lo que desencadeno…**_

'¿Él?' **Peter negó sin entender.** '¿de quién hablas?' **Volvió a preguntar sintiendo de nuevo esa frustración de no saber lo que pasaba.**

'Peter.' **James llego entre risas.** 'Sé donde está la enfermería.' **Peter lo miro y asintió sintiéndose extraño. Se dio cuenta que estaba hablando solo y espero que James no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso.** '¿Vamos?' **al parecer no lo había hecho. Peter asintió y comenzó a seguirlo.** 'Tienes razón… ya no son tan infumables como antes.' **Dijo James mirando de reojo al Slytherin que lo despidió.**

'si bueno… de todos modos… no dejan de ser Slytherin.' **James arrugo la frente y miro a Peter que solo apretaba sus labios caminando mientras miraba el suelo.**

'Seguro…' **Algo le dijo a James que era mejor no preguntar su cambió radical de opinión.**

 **OOoOO**

'¿entonces esto me hara sentir mejor?' **Dominique miro la botella de liquido purpura.** 'Hara que se detengan los mareos.'

'tiene que mantener una dieta balanceada y creo que yo reconsideraría mi participación en el juego del fin de semana…' **Madame Pomfrey le dijo mirándola a los ojos.** 'Si es que hablamos de descompensación, pero no lo sabemos porque usted no me dejo hacerle ningun chequeo…' **Dominique abrió los ojos y se sonrojo.** 'esta segura que es eso.' **La miro sabiendo que ocultaba algo.** 'Porque es experta… usted "conoce su cuerpo". Seguro.' **Dijo la Sanadora. Dominique desvio la mirada, era obvio que no quería que Madame Pomfrey la checara…**

 _Eso es como un pase directo a San Mungo._

'¿Qué es lo que pasa Weasley? Porque si es peligroso tengo que informarlo.' **Escuchar la palabra "peligroso" la convenció de no decir absolutamente nada. Sabia que era peligroso.**

'nada… de verdad.' **Dominique dijo pero Madame Pomfrey la miraba sin estar convencida. Dominique trago saliva y suspiro largo…**

 _Mierda…_

'De acuerdo…' **Dijo vencida y agacho la mirada.** 'creo…' **Madame Pomfrey la miro extrañada.** 'yo…' **Dominique se sonrojo y nuevamente trago saliva.**

'Solo dilo…' **Madame Pomfrey hizo su voz mas dulce para brindarle confianza. Dominique la miro y asintió.**

'Tiene que prometerme que no le dirá a nadie.' **Dominique le dijo y la sanadora vacilo.** 'Al menos no a mis padres' **Madame Pomfrey alzo una ceja.**

'Si es grave tengo que hacerlo…' **Dominique agacho la mirada.** 'Pero tranquila te ayudare.' **Dominique suspiro y asintió.**

'Yo… ¿Conoce a Lysander Scamander?' **la miro avergonzada y Madame Pomfrey se asomo un poco por la puerta. Tenía a su hermano ahí, claro que lo conocía.** 'él y yo… ehm… salimos un par de veces y…' **Madame Pomfrey abrió los ojos y entendió enseguida.** 'Una cosa dio paso a la otra y…'

'mareos.' **Recordó la explicación que le dio y negó.**

'¡Pero no es seguro!' **Dominique dijo enseguida.** 'Puede ser solo… descompensación.' **Dijo la chica abriendo las posibilidades porque era obvio que todo esto era solo una coartada.** 'solo quiero estar bien para el juego del fin de semana. Prometa que no le dirá a nadie acerca de esto…'

'No pued…'

'al menos no hasta confirmarlo. Yo…' **Dominique volvió a su pose de victima.** '…Lysander es tan malo. Me dijo cosas horribles y… no quiero hacer un drama. La familia… ya sabe, solo buscan un pretexto para hacer una nota sobre nosotros…' **Madame Pomfrey levanto una ceja y suspiro.**

'Weasley, solo beba eso y la veré en una semana aquí.' **Dijo sobando su sien. Los adolescentes de ahora eran realmente complicados.**

'Gracias.' **Dominique se levanto triunfante.** 'Y disculpe las molestias, yo…' **Dominique suspiro con dolor. Madame Pomfrey la miro con desaprobación y asintió dejándola ir.**

 **Dominique tomo sus cosas y salió creyendo que con esa poción podría contener un poco a la Veela. Camino directo a la salida pero tropezó antes con una caja miro de reojo y lo vio.**

'…este es algo dulce pero es muy rico. Mi tío lo invento el verano pasado y…' **James Sirius hablaba y hablaba a un pálido Lorcan.** 'Oh! Mira eso… tengo que irme a clases, pero vendré después en la cena, para seguir hablando de negocios.' **Dominique alzo una ceja y se contuvo de burlarse del chico.** 'te ves mejor.' **James Sirius lo miro de frente y Lorcan solo desvió la mirada y sonrió.** 'Eso es… le diré a Teddy que pase por ti.' **Dijo el chico y Lorcan se despidió de él.** 'Cuídate ¿si?' **Dominique notó la confusión en el rostro de Lorcan, podía entenderlo… ella se sentía igual de extraña a él. Al menos por ahora…**

 _Tan extraña… es ironico que al final, él sea mas normal que yo. Si no fuera por esta cosa…_

'Dominique…' **Dom se detuvo y lo miro con sus ojos azul frió.** '¿Qu…'

'a tu hermano no le gusta que hables conmigo…' **Dominique lo interrumpió. Lorcan desvio la mirada y trago saliva.** 'Pero parece que eso te esta dejando de importar ¿o no?' **Lorcan la miro y no supo que decir. Dominique sonrió.** 'me alegra. Si te soy honesta, Lysander es de lo mas… infumable en esta escuela.' **Lorcan arrugo la frente e inclino la cabeza. Eso divirtió a la pelirroja.**

'Pero creí que tú y él apar…'

'No se te ocurra decir esa palabra.' **Dominique lo detuvo, evitando ponerse roja de las mejillas.** 'él y yo nos acostamos, pero no tiene nada que ver con el afecto.'

'Lys, dijo lo mismo.' **Dominique lo miro extrañada. ¿Le hablaba de ellos a Lorcan?** 'por eso creí que ustedes solo…' **Dominique le advirtió.** 'En mi conocimiento… sé que es algo que sucede cuando amas a alguien o le tienes un gran afecto…' **Dominique sonrió sintiendo algo de ternura por el rubio.** 'sino es algo instintivo… como los animales.' **Dominique no pudo evitar reír ante sus palabras. Lorcan se cohibió creyendo que de nuevo se burlaba de él.**

'los humanos somos un poco mas complejos…' **Dijo Dominique quitándole algo de cabello de la frente. Lorcan la miro extrañado… muchas cosas extrañas le estaban pasando ese día.** 'deberías de… dejártelo largo…' **Le dijo la pelirroja recordando como se lo corto.** 'Digo el corte es perfecto pero…' **Entonces se le vinieron a la mente todos los recuerdos de Lysander, todas esas cosas que la Veela había robado de él.** 'es mas tú…' **sintió tristeza por el chico y rompió el contacto con él.** 'solo es una sugerencia…' **Lorcan sintió que algo estaba mal cuando la pelirroja miro de reojo su cadera. El rubio se sintió algo expuesto aun a pesar de estr sentado y tener sabanas encima. Se cubrió un poco y Dominique volteo el rostro.** 'Lo lamento…' **Dijo la pelirroja sin poder quitar esa imagen de Lorcan llorando en San Mungo.**

'¿Tú…' **Lorcan se sintió nervioso pero al mismo tiempo curioso respecto a todo.** 'Lys…' **Dominique lo miro rogándole que no preguntara. Eso le basto al gemelo para descifrar que había sido la Veela.** '¿Cómo?'

'No quiero… hablar de esa cosa…' **Lorcan parpadeo y negó rogándole que no hablara así de la criatura.** 'ella no le tiene mucho respeto a los que le rodean, no sé porque crees que deberíamos de tenerle respeto.'

'es parte de su instinto… no puedes odiar algo que es natural.' **Dijo Lorcan convencido. Dominique difería completamente pero no se pondría a discutir con él.**

'solo se que le agradas.' **Lorcan abrió los ojos y se quedo boquiabierto.** 'Lo sé… lo siento en mi cuerpo.' **Le adivino el pensamiento al Ravenclaw.** 'cada vez que te miro es como si… te debiera algo.' **Dijo la chica y Lorcan negó.** 'Y sé que es…' **Dijo la chica suspirando mirando su cabello una vez mas.** 'Quizá por eso me tortura tanto…' **Recordó que no recordaba nada de ese día porque Lysander le había dado esa poción que borraba la mente.**

'Debe de haber en mi algo que quiera…' **Dominique lo miro y notó que Lorcan no actuaba como si fuera mejor que nadie aun dándole a entender que era especial. Al chico solo le importaba una cosa… las criaturas. Dominique sonrió.** 'puede ser una señal… algun tipo de indicio hacía su búsqueda de hábitat.'

'No quiero saberlo gracias. Lo único que quiero es quitármela de encima.' **Lorcan la miro descontento y sorprendido.**

'¿Por qué?' **Pregunto el chico de repente. Dominique lo miro y se levanto de la cama.**

'No lo entiendes… es horrible.' **Dijo recordando las veces que habái lastimado a Peter, las veces que perdía el conocimiento y despertaba en lugares en los que no recordaba como había llegado, como le había quitado sus memorias a Lysander y como quemaba su cuerpo cuando la otra salía.** 'sé que para tu mentecita parece excitante pero créeme no lo es. No es divertido sentir que vas a evaporarte en cualquier momento…' **Dominique dijo en suspiro sin mirarlo.** 'Solo quiero…' **Miro lo que Madame Pomfrey le había dado con nuevas esperanzas.**

'se enojan si los evitas.' **Lorcan interrumpio sus pensamientos.** 'No había visto nunca una tan de cerca hasta que la vi en ti…' **Dominique recordó esa vez y de nuevo sintió cosquillas en el estomago.** 'no se mucho acerca de su comportamiento mas lo que dicen los libros pero…' **Lorcan miro sus dedos de las manos y recordó como Sirius le había estirado la mano para estrecharla, se concentro para sentir la calidez una vez mas en su mano.** '…a nadie le gusta estar solo.' **Termino y la miro a los ojos.** '…mucho menos a una criatura mas poderosa y en un orden mas elevado de la cadena al…'

'te entendí.' **Dominique le puso una mano en la boca. Rió al ver los enormes ojos de Lorcan. Entonces al paso de unos segundos volvió a borrar su sonrisa y se sintió tan hipócrita por estar frente a ese chico como si nada, sabiendo todo lo que le había hecho.** 'no puedo controlarla mas…'

'no se supone que deba de ser controlada.' **Lorcan le contesto. Dominique lo miro y bufo.**

'No lo entiendes…' **Dijo con algo de fastidio.** 'Ya no quiero lastimar a nadie mas… no quiero desaparecer, ella quiere que desaparezca.' **Dijo señalándose.** 'no digas que es natural, no digas que tiene derecho hacerlo…' **Lorcan se removió sin saber que decir.** 'porque no. tengo que deshacerme de ella o antes posible…'

'Pero ¿Qué hay con…'

'No, Lorcan.' **Dominique se levanto y lo miro.** 'No es genial. No todo lo que es lindo es bueno…' **Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.** 'Deberías de saberlo.' **Dijo mirando nuevamente hacía ese lugar. Lorcan se quedo boquiabierto y toco su espalda baja izquierda. Su semblante se apago. Dominique se sintió terrible pero comenzaba a sentirse como una rata de laboratorio.** 'tengo que irme…' **Dijo la pelirroja sin querer mirarlo nuevamente… su mente se había quedado en Hunter y ella no quería tocar ese tema.**

 **Así que camino a la salida sintiéndose terrible por todo. Las memorias y sensaciones se venían una vez mas a ella sin freno alguno. No entendía que había hecho para merecer lo que le pasaba. Se sentía agobiada y con mala suerte. Quería tumbarse en la cama y abrazar su almohada hasta que la sensación de sentirse como un extraño en tu propio cuerpo le pasara. Necesitaba sentirse solo ella otra vez pero eso parecía cada vez mas imposible. Pensó en Peter… quería hablarlo con él. Porque sentía que lo comprendía. Porque él también había terminado como un extraño en su propio juego… pero no sabia donde estaba y sobretodo sabía que no podría hablarle si James estaba cerca.**

 _Todo por tu culpa, maldita cosa… Yo estaba bien. Tenía todo, no tenía que preocuparme por nada… yo… estaba bien. Estaba completa._

'Y ahora estoy reducida a ser como…' **Miro de nuevo la enfermería y suspiro sabiendo que no era justo traer el nombre de Lorcan a la discusión.** '…tengo que deshacerme de esa cosa.' **Dijo mirando lo que Madame Pomfrey le dio.**

'¡Vi ahí esta!' **Louis jalo la manga de su hermana. Victoire asintió, cuando la pelirroja Weasley Delacour los miro su instinto le dijo que huyera. No estaba de humor para preguntas y el rostro de Louis reflejaba muchas dudas. Con él no había problema… lo que hacía complicar todo era la presencia de su hermana. La prefecta de Ravenclaw; Victoire Weasley.**

'¡Dom!' **Victoire volvió a llamarla pero Dominique no volteo, le fastidio la idea de saber que Victoire no tenía ninguno de estos problemas que ella tenía.** 'Oye Dom…' **Victoire la tomo del antebrazo.**

'Victoire, ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso? No estamos en casa…' **Le dijo la pelirroja inmediatamente por lo que la rubia supo que la había estado escuchando.**

'tal vez si hubieras contestado o hecho caso de nuestros gritos, no te habría tocado.' **Victoire le dijo. Dominique sonrió y borro la sonrisa enseguida.**

'Necesito ir a mi siguiente clase…' **Dominique le dijo apática.**

'Seguro…' **Victoire dijo con sarcasmo.** 'Por eso te vimos salir de la enfermería…' **Dominique noto a Louis detrás de su hermana. Sintió un poco de escalofriós recordando que Louis había estado ahí cuando vio a Peter malherido.** 'escucha Dominique, si no te conociera diría que solamente entraste a ese lugar por un simple resfriado o algo así… pero desgraciadamente te conozco. Te conocemos.' **Dijo Victoire señalando a su hermano.** 'así que…'

'¿Qué es esto?' **Dominique interrumpió nerviosa.** 'Un interrogatorio eso parece. ¿o mamá te mando hacerla de niñera? ¿no confía mucho en Teddy? Saben, tengo suficiente de su paranoia…' **Dominique trato de huir pero Victoire la detuvo y la miro de frente.**

'No es eso.' **Le dijo clara.** 'hay algo que quiero hablar contigo…' **Dominique la miro y negó tragando saliva.** 'Louis me dijo…' **Pero eran demasiados nervios para la chica así que vino con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.**

'Otra mentira.' **Dijo de inmediato.** 'otro invento suyo…' **Lo miro con una cara de fastidio.** 'ya sabes que todo lo que él dice es mentira...' **Louis negó mirando a Victoire pero Dominique continuo.** 'como que papá es hombre lobo…'

'¿Qué?' **Victoire dijo sorprendida y miro a su hermano. Dominique asintió porque la expresión de su hermana le daba cierto punto a su favor.**

'Sí, o que la luna le habla solamente cuando es llena...' **Y fue como una de esas veces en las que te escuchas a ti mismo y ese problema que había merodeando por tu cabeza de deshace ante tus palabras. Ante tu voz.** '…luna llena.' **Dijo la chica mirando a su hermano menor.** 'Papá…' **Victoire alzo una ceja extrañada de ver a su hermana con ese semblante.**

'Dom, solo queremos saber si estas bien.' **Victoire le pregunto pero Dominique solo trago saliva y vio a su hermano con su inhalador en la mano.**

'Es un estuche…' **Dominique balbuceo. Victoire la miro y dirigió su mirada hacia donde Dominique miraba.**

'Louis… ¿estas bien?' **Victoire se le adelanto a la pelirroja. Louis miro su inhalador y asintió.** 'Okay… me dijo que estabas mal.' **Victoire miro a su hermana.** 'Estaba preocupado por ti.' **Dominique la miro y rebusco en su rostro.**

'¿En mi?' **Dijo solo para notar algo en él.** 'Victoire… creo que tenemos que hablar con papá y mamá…' **Victoire alzó una ceja sin entender.**

'¿Qué sucede ahora?' **la rubia podía creer lo que fuera si venia de su hermana.** 'Dime que no sere tía pron…'

'No seas ridícula.' **Dominique le dijo enseguida.** 'Es acerca de Louis.' **Victoire miro a su hermano.** 'tiene que ir al doctor…'

'¿De que hablas?' **Victoire le dijo.** 'Louis esta bien, tu lo escuchaste.' **Dijo la chica.** '¿hiciste algo que…'

'¡Yo no! Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto.' **Dominique dijo muy clara y al mismo tiempo nerviosa.** 'Es solo Louis. Yo estoy bien.' **se señalo.**

'Dom…' **Louis se acerco.** '¿Ya no estas cansada?' **el pequeño se acerco. Dominique miro a Victoire y esta alzo una ceja.** 'No estas debil…'

'Louis…' **Dominique rogo porque se detuviera.**

'¿Débil?' **Victoire pregunto.** '¿Por qué estabas debil?'

'Y palida, molesta… y tenia otra voz.'

'Louis, basta.' **Dominique lo detuvo tapándole la boca.**

'¿estas enferma?' **Dominique la miro… Victoire estaba frente a ella con su uniforme de Ravenclaw, con su rubio cabello peinado y sus ojos azules tan profundos como el océano. Victoire no tenía pecas… no tenía mas que una piel lisa y suave, labios color durazno y manos calidas… no calientes. No hirientes…** 'Dominique dime que es lo que pasa, ¿Por qué quieres llamar a papá y a mamá?'

'olvidalo.' **La pelirroja le contesto molesta.**

'auch…' **Louis dijo adolorido quitándose la mano de su hermana.** 'Esta caliente…' **Dominique miro su mano y la guardo mientras agachaba su rostro.**

'¿tienes fiebre?' **Victoire se acerco a ella, pero Dominique quito su mano.**

'¡No me toques!' **Le dijo a la defensiva.**

'Dom, solo quiero saber que es lo que pasa.' **Victoire le dijo algo harta.** 'Alice esta preocupada creyendo que algo esta mal contigo, James no deja de decir que casi terminas con uno de sus amigos y claro… Louis llego a mi mortificado por verte tan débil. Solo dime que es lo que sucede.' **Victoire le dijo acercándose a ella. Dominique miro sus manos y por mas desesperada que estuviera por conseguir ayuda, entendió que Victoire no comprendería lo que le pasaba. Y en el dado caso que le ayudara, no sabia si estaba dispuesta a escuchar las felicitaciones para su hermana mayor. De hecho con tan solo imaginarlas un calor en el estomago le invadía nublándole el pensamiento.**

'No tiene caso...' **Dominique le dijo negando.** 'No lo entenderías, ni aunque te lo dijera…' **Le dijo molesta.** 'Señorita Perfección.' **Dijo con fastidio al deducir que Victoire había sido la que había tenido mayor suerte genéticamente.**

'no empieces…' **La rubia le dijo negando.**

'Ni siquiera quiero hacerlo.' **Dijo Dominique.** 'estoy bien… solo mantente al margen. No pienso estar aguantando esto… a ti, así.' **La miro de pies a cabeza. Victoire alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.**

'Sabes bien que en nuestra familia eso es algo imposible, Dom. Por algo creen que somos héroes.'

'Esos son nuestros padres…' **Dominique dijo caminando sin mirar.** 'Tú no eres un héroe, solo eres la hija perfecta… la honra de los Weasley…' **Victoire levanto una ceja y trono la boca para terminar soltando un suspiro largo y cansado.**

'si como sea…' **Victoire dejo caer los hombros.** 'Pues por cualquier razón que creas vas a tener que decirme que es lo que te pasa. No pienso simplemente dejarte así… sobretodo sabiendo que podría ser peligroso.' **Pero todas esas palabras solo llegaban como un bombardeo a la mente de Dominique, sobretodo porque ella se sentía agobiada, sentía que poco a poco la respiracion se le iba, sentía que la temperatura se incrementaba y que algo la comenzaba a suplir.**

'¡Solo déjame en paz! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Tú no puedes comprenderlo!' **Dijo Dominique desesperada, con los ojos cerrados tratando de aguantar lo mas posible.** '¡Vuelve a tu vida perfecta en donde todo es vacio y estúpido Victoire! A nosotros déjanos en paz!'

'¿De qué…? Dominique ¿A dónde…? ¿a dónde vas?'

'¡solo déjanos en paz!' **Dominique tomo a Louis del brazo que miro a su hermana y decidió caminar con ella mas que nada porque sabía que si se resistía terminara en el suelo.**

'¡Dominique!' **Victoire le pregunto y la siguió al ver que la Gryffindor no tenía el mínimo cuidado con su hermano, que había amanecido con algo de problemas para respirar.**

'¡Tori!'

'Ahora no Tobias…' **Dijo la chica siguiendo a su hermana. Tobias la tomo de la mano y la giro.** '¡Tobias enserio! ¿Qué no ves que trato de…' **Se alejo de él.** '¡Dominique se molesto conmigo y tú… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?'

'lo lamento.' **Dijo el chico creyendo ligeramente que exageraba.** 'solo quería saludarte.' **El chico trato de enmendar las cosas. Pero Victoire estab demasiado fastidiada.** 'no quería… ¿Qué tiene tu hermana?'

'No lo sé.' **Dijo la rubia cortante.** 'No lo sabré ahora…' **Dijo la chica mirandolo. Tobias asintió golpeándose mentalmente.**

'Lo siento, enserio…' **insistió y Victoire solo suspiro.** 'Escucha… si quieres puedo hablar con ella.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros.** 'Ella y yo somos amigos…' **Victoire lo miro de pies a cabeza y negó internamente.** 'Además ella es muy relajada, seguro solo esta estresada por Aritmancia o algo así… no te preocupes.'

'Tobias no lo entiendes… es que ella lucia mal.'

'¿No puede estar mal? ya lo hubiera dicho… ella es así ¿no?' **Dijo el chico displicente. Eso irritó un poco mas a Victoire.**

'¡No Tobias no solo era… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?' **Victoire dijo molesta. Tobias alzo una ceja y bufo.**

'Ya te lo dije…'

'¿saludar? ¿es enserio? Todo esto para…' **Gruño.** 'Tobias, el punto de darnos tiempo es evitar este tipo de tonterías.'

'¿Tonterias, dices?' **El chico la miro molesto.** 'Victoire estoy tratando de acercarme a ti. Porque a diferencia de ti, yo no quiero tirar esto por el caño.'

'¿Qué es eso? Una indirecta… woah…' **Victoire dijo con sarcasmo.** 'Al menos yo no llego a mitad de algo importante… al menos yo no estorbo.' **Le dijo casi de puntitas.**

'¿puedes relajarte? Necesito preguntarte algo…' **Victoire lo miro una vez mas y negó sintiéndose aun molesta. Sabía o al menos presentia lo que iba a pasar.**

'ahora no…' **Victoire le dijo deteniéndolo. Tobias la miro e insistió.** 'De verdad… solo quiero…'

'Dominique ya.' **El chico le dijo haciendo una nota mental.** 'Lo tengo… lo solucionare… solo no te estreses…' **La miro con dulzura.** 'Odio verte estresada… digo no dejas de ser hermosa pero… no mereces estar así Tori…' **Victoire lo miro y suspiro rendida.**

'No tienes que hacer nada… no debes… es algo familiar supongo.' **La chica dejo caer los hombros. Tobias rió y negó.**

'Lo que sea por mantenerte feliz.' **Dijo el chico tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Victoire lo miro y tomo sus manos para quitarlas y dejar su rostro libre.** 'de todos modos tu familia es increíble… los aprecio a todos…' **Victoire lo miro sintiéndose algo extraña.** 'aun no olvido todas esas tardes que convivimos juntos… de verdad los aprecio bastante.' **Y ellos a él. era por eso que Fleur había preguntado por toda una semana en el mismo tono desconcertante. O como su padre había sonreído desganado cuando le dijo que habían dejado de salir y sin olvidar como Dominique rió diciéndole…**

" _ahí va el único rayo de esperanza para mejor a nuestra extraña familia."_

 **Su madre había insistido y recordado lo tranquilo que se veía Louis con la presencia de Tobias. Victoire no necesitaba que le recordara cuanto les apreciaba. Ella lo había vivido en carne propia.**

'te lo agradezco pero… enserio no tienes. No tienes Tobias.' **Victoire le dijo.** 'Teddy seguro se encarga de todo al rato sabe como hablarle…'

'oye… creo que Teddy también necesita un respiro, déjame ayudarte.' **Victoire abrió los ojos** 'Creo que yo también le agrado a Dom…'

 _¿Por qué dije Teddy?_

'Sí… tienes razón.' **Victoire dijo algo golpeada.** 'ehmm… bueno, creo que yo…'

'¿te gustaría ir al juego este fin?' **Tobias había aprendido a ser claro y directo con Victoire. La chica lo miro y parpadeo algo golpeada por la invitación.** 'me gustaría mucho que fueras. Tú siempre me diste mucha suerte así que...'

'voy a ir.' **Dijo Victoire dejando caer los hombros. Tobias asintió pero se acerco a ella y tomo su mano. Victoire lo miro con los ojos ligeramente abiertos.** '¿Qué haces?' **le pregunto extrañada. El chico solo rió.**

'me gusta mucho la idea de que vayas…' **Le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos. Victoire trago saliva y asintió incomoda.** '…ya te lo dije, eres mi amuleto de la suerte.' **La chica rió y bufo.**

'Eres muy bueno en lo que haces Tobi, no necesitas tener un amuleto de la suerte…' **El chico negó y toco su cabello. Victoire apreto sus labios y miro de reojo a otra parte. No era para nada comodo que su ex novio hiciera ese tipo de cosas.**

 _Supongo que es una de las consecuencias de terminar "bien"._

'Tob…'

'¿iras a verme? ¿vas a darme suerte a mi?' **Victoire arrugo la frente ligeramente sin entender sus preguntas.** 'Dime que sí…' **Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras mordía su labio inferior.**

'¿A quien mas se la daría?' **pregunto la chica tratando de entender a que se refería.**

'Con permiso…' **Victoire casi fue arrollada por una túnica de Hufflepuff que bajaba puesta en un cuerpo que parecía estresado.**

'Cuidado…' **Tobias dijo molesto. Ayudando a Victoire a estabilizarse.**

'Lo siento… yo… ¿Vic…' **Victoire miro a Teddy. Diferente a esa vez que lo había encontrado en el pasillo.**

'Sigues apurado…' **Victoire le dijo sin poder evitar su tono de voz inconforme. Teddy parpadeo comprendiendo de inmediato.**

'Ahhh... sí.' **Dijo el chico mirando de reojo a otra parte.** 'Lo siento, no quería…' **Victoire se sintió extraña, lo miro tratando de escrudiñar en él.** 'estoy…'

'esta bien Teddy, aquí estoy para atraparla.' **Tobias dijo y Teddy asintió mirándolo a él y luego a Victoire. Repitió esto 2 veces mas y como Victoire no dijo nada mas. Tobias decidió romper con el silencio incomodo.** '¿Listo para el juego del fin de semana?' **Teddy parpadeo y sacudió su cabeza volviendo al presente. Asintió.**

'seguro…' **Dijo confiando plenamente en James.** 'Tengo listo mi traje para ese día.' **Rió señalando su rostro.**

'Uno que tu inventaste…' **Victoire prácticamente canto su directa no directa teoría.** 'Un rostro que es tuyo… me refiero a que eres tú.' **Victoire lo miro atentamente. Teddy la miro y se sintió intimidado por esos ojos.**

'Ehmm… supongo.' **Dijo el chico sin estar del todo seguro.**

'¿supones?' **Victoire pregunto. Teddy abrió la boca y la cerro sin decir nada. Victoire abrió la boca.** '¿Entonces seras tú?' **Teddy abrió los ojos y la miro.**

'Eres tan divertida…' **Tobias rió detrás de ella para después abrazarla. Victoire se quedo estatica sin saber como reaccionar. Teddy los miro y alzo una ceja.** 'por supuesto que sera él.' **Dijo Tobias señalándolo. Teddy sonrió incomodo.** 'Es contra las reglas meter a alguien externo, los capitanes lo sabemos.' **Victoire miro a Teddy y este asintió señalando a Tobias.**

'No lo pude haber dicho mejor.' **Dijo Teddy dejando caer los hombros.**

'Tori me decía que ira a vernos jugar…' **Victoire abrió los ojos y miro a Tobias.**

'Ustedes…' **Lo señalo y después a Teddy. Tobias rió de nuevo y asintió tomando su mano con la que lo señalaba.** 'No lo sabia…'

'Necesito que tu atención este conmigo Tori… es mi amuleto de la suerte.' **Le dijo el Gryffindor a Teddy, que solo sonrió de lado mirando a su mejor amiga en los brazos de otra persona.**

 _Mierda… no debería de sentirse así._

'no sabia que ustedes…' **Dijo Victoire mirando a Teddy con un rostro de conflicto. Teddy rió y dejo caer los hombros.**

'¿qué diría tu padre si te escuchara decir eso?'

'¿mi padre?' **Victoire rió bufando. Teddy sonrió dejando caer los hombros.** 'Mi padre sabe que vengo a estudiar, no a ver los partidos de Quidditch…'

'Pero…' **Teddy subió un escalón y levanto su dedo índice para hacer la referencia.** '¿Qué hay de la apuesta anual entre Charlie y él?' **Victoire manoteo ese dedo acusador del Hufflepuff.** 'Pero que ruda…' **Le dijo sonriéndole quiza un poco mas coqueto de lo que debería de haberle sonreído, pero es que Victoire se cruzo de brazos e…**

 _Hizo eso que hace con los ojos y sus caderas…_

'¿Tú no te das por vencido cierto?' **Dijo Victoire dando un paso al frente mordiendo su labio inferior. Teddy rió y dejo caer los hombros pintando su cabello de azul.** 'Lindo color…' **Le sonrió sin darse cuenta que ella también había dado un paso hacía él.**

'Sí… lo he escuchado antes…' **Dijo el chico mirandolo de reojo.** 'Pero gracias…'

'solo lo dije porque se parece al de mis ojos…'

'que chistoso tu cabello también se parece al color de mis ojos.' **Dijo el chico señalando sus ojos. Victoire rió. Teddy lo hizo también.**

'Teddy…' **Dijo la chica reconociendo que era él.**

'Sí, ese es mi nombre. No lo gastes en vano Vic…' **Dijo el chico mirándola. Victoire rió e inclino su cabeza mientras jugaba con su cabello.** 'Oye…' **Por un segundo su mente…**

 _Invitala a salir. Después del juego. Hogsmade. Solo tú y ella, una charla como las de antes. Una cerveza de mantequilla… o dos… Solo ella y yo… y podrías…_

 _Invitarlo al baile._

'¿Si?' **Victoire contesto.**

 _Sí, claro. Ese sería un momento perfecto. Decirselo así, sin la estúpida presión o incomodidad que a veces tenemos, sería…_

 _Una buenísima idea… algo natural, de amigos… él no sale con nadie ahora y es su último baile de invierno ¿Por qué no ir con alguien especial?_

 _¿Quien mas que tú?_

 _Me encantaría._

'bueno… quería saber si…' **Teddy se revolvió el cabello como James solía hacerlo. Victoire trago saliva al verlo sonrojarse, con la mirada en el suelo pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.** 'tú… no lo sé…' **Victoire rió con calidez, Teddy la miro y sonrió al verla mirarlo.**

'¿no lo sabes?' **Victoire le pregunto entre risas. Sabiendo que este tipo de cosas pasaban a diario con Teddy.**

'No sí lo sé.' **Teddy le dijo acercandose a ella. Victoire sonrió de lado inclinando su cabeza esperándolo. Teddy rió y la miro a los ojos.**

 _Wow…_

'Siempre has tenido unos ojos extraños…' **Victoire rió mirando de reojo.** 'Solo miralos… son demasiado profundos.'

'Querras decir lindos.' **Victoire le dijo mirándolo mientras mantenía su sonrisa. Teddy solo hizo una mueca chistosa.**

'Nah… raros.' **Le dijo el chico sonriéndole. Victoire rió y lo empujo ligeramente.** 'Oye… se me vino a la cabeza una extraña idea…' **Victoire alzo una ceja pero seguía sonriendo.**

'ya muero por escuchar eso…' **Dijo con un ligero sarcasmo la chica.** '¿necesito un casco o algo así?'

'no… tal vez una gorra…' **Dijo el chico y la chica rió.** 'Y unos guantes.' **Dijo señalando sus manos. Victoire se las mostro y Teddy las tomo entre las suyas.** 'El clima sigue bajando… ya deberías de estar usando esas cosas.'

'Mis manos pueden con eso…' **Dijo Victoire mirandolo segura. Teddy asintió sin dejar de frotar sus manos para calentarlas.**

'seguro…' **Dijo el chico mirandolo.** 'Pero… Hogsmade esta demasiado helado…'

'¿Hogsmade?' **Victoire lo miro con una ceja arriba, entendiendo pero conteniéndose porque ya había pasado lo mismo… entendía y resultaba que era algo diferente. Teddy asintió.** '¿Tú y yo?' **Le pregunto la chica y Teddy se sonrojo soltando sus manos.**

'Bueno… no he comprado mis regalos y no falta mucho para partir…' **Victoire asintió.** 'Pensé que quizá después del juego… podríamos vernos ahí. Pierdo la cabeza cuando es el regalo de las chicas…' **Dijo el chico haciendo su cabello rizado y castaño rojizo.**

'Siempre…' **Dijo Victoire con un tono ligeramente apático pero sin borrar su sonrisa. Teddy se defendió embarrando su mano en su cara, Victoire rió y lo empujo.** 'De acuerdo… pero tú tendras que pagar las bebidas.' **Teddy asintió.**

'genial…' **Dijo el chico sonriendo.** 'Entonces…'

'después del juego.' **Dijo Victoire también sonriendo sintiéndose ligeramente emocionada.** 'Quiza podamos charlar de…'

 _Esas personas que te están amenazando._

'Cosas. Lo que sea.'

'Terminaremos hablando de tonterías como siempre…' **Teddy dijo entre risas.**

'algo me dice que no, Teddy.' **Victoire le dijo entre risas.**

'Como digas.' **Dijo el chico estirándose.**

'Entonces…' **Victoire lo miro mientras se balanceaba ligeramente a los lados, haciendo volar ligeramente su túnica. Teddy la miro y su cabello fue tomando un color azulado.**

'te veo el fin…' **Dijo Teddy mirándola. Victoire asintió.** 'genial…' **Dijo entre risas haciendo su cabello azulado.**

'Tienes un pelo extraño.' **Victoire imito a la perfeccion su voz. Teddy rió.**

'Querrás decir lindo…' **La rubia rió y negó. Se escucho un vitoreo detrás de ellos haciendo que Teddy volviera a la tierra.**

 _¡No! ¡James, lo olvide!_

'¿Todo bien?' **Teddy la miro y asintió nervioso.** 'Teddy, tu cabello esta…'

'Estoy bien.' **Teddy dijo enseguida con la voz diferente.** 'Yo solo… ¿tienes clases ahora?' **Victoire asintió.** 'Bueno porque creo que deberían de ir.' **Dijo señalando a Tobias y a ella. Victoire abrió los ojos al ver su ex novio, olvido completamente que estaba ahí.** 'sí… eso. Solo vayan a clases. Tienen que ir a clases. Ahora.'

'De acuerdo, solo relájate.' **Victoire le dijo levantando ambas manos. Teddy se avergonzó pero necesitaba alejar a la mayor parte de estudiantes de los patios donde…**

 _¡Voy a amordazar y llevar de vuelta a la casa de los gritos a ese Potter!_

'tengo que irme.' **Dijo Teddy señalando hacía las escaleras. Victoire asintió y lo empujo para que se fuera. Teddy tomo ese impulso y se fue pensando en las miles de formas en las que podía sacar a James de toda la atención que Lysander le había platicado.**

 **Victoire lo miro y sonrió inconsciente al verlo tan apurado y con su cabellera de colores.**

'Wow…' **La chica parpadeo y miro de reojo hacía Tobias Wood.** 'no puedo creerlo.' **Dijo el chico negando con la cabeza. Victoire sintió escalofriós al escucharlo.**

'¿Qué?' **pregunto sin querer escuchar la respuesta. Miro a su ex novio y este tenía una expresión no tan alegre…**

'creo que ahora tiene todo sentido…' **Dijo el joven cruzado de brazos y negando.**

'No sé de lo que hablas…' **Dijo la chica pretendiendo no saber de lo que hablaba.**

'hablo de ti y Lupin.'

'Teddy.' **Victoire lo corrigió inconscientemente. Se golpeo mentalmente un segundo después.**

 _No… ahora hara un drama por eso…_

'Lo lamento Victoire; Teddy.' **Corrigió el muchacho. Victoire suspiro largo y comenzó a negar.** '¿por eso pediste ese "tiempo", cierto?' **Victoire negó.** 'Ese tiempo que no existe porque obvio Lup.. Teddy es la razón por la…'

'¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo? Por supuesto que no!' **Victoire le dijo sonrojada.** 'Teddy y yo solo somos… amigos.' **Sentencio. Pero Tobias no quitaba esa arrugada frente que solo hacía sentir mal a Victoire.** 'Tobias, él y yo ni siquiera podemos besarnos.' **Tobias bufo.** 'Okay… eso sono mejor en mi cabeza, pero… lo que trato de decir es que no podría mirarlo como algo mas…' **Tobias la miro y solo trago saliva.** 'Digo…' **Victoire bufo.** 'Es Teddy, él y yo hemos estado en las peores situaciones y créeme no podría si quiera imaginarme con él… en ningun sentido.' **La chica finalizo.**

 _Por supuesto que podría imaginármelo pero solo soy su amiga así que… es algo prohibido…_

'solo acepte salir con él porque…'

 _Quiero pasar una tarde completa con él único chico que me hace reír sin intentar meterme la mano. Con el único chico al que puedo ver hacer cosas repugnantes y no sentir asco._

'Bueno… él ha estado extraño todo el tiempo y… tu lo conoces, es Teddy.'

'Tory…' **Tobias levanto la mano para detenerla pero Victoire bufo y continuo hablando.**

'No, de verdad. ¡Él es tan tonto que te hace reír! No podría salir con alguien así… es mas como un compromiso familiar. No tienes porque ponerte celoso de él… créeme.' **Victoire dijo bufando y sonriéndole. Tobias la miro y trono la boca desviando la mirada. Victoire arrugo la frente mirándolo extraña.**

'seguro.' **Victoire abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Teddy.**

'No..' **Se volteo de inmediato.** 'Teddy…' **Teddy la miro y solo cambió su cabello a un castaño rojizo.** 'Lo que quise decir…'

'Es claro.' **Teddy le dijo y después miro a Tobias.** 'Es obvio y créeme Wood, tiene toda la razón.' **Señalo a la rubia.** 'Esto… ella solo lo hacía por seguirle el cuento a Harry. Ambos quieren comprobar que no estoy demente…'

'Teddy, no quise decir eso…' **Victoire le dijo con voz aguda.**

'Seamos honestos Wood, solo mirame es obvio que no podría…' **La miro y solo bufo sintiendo calor en el estomago.** 'Besarla. Porque yo soy solo un juego para ella.' **Victoire negó.** 'Sabes, incluso nos odiábamos de pequeños, si hay amistad bueno es… por compromiso familiar. Costumbre.' **Dijo el chico apático.** 'Así que no te preocupes, si tanto te molesta… cancelemos lo de Hogsmade.' **Le dijo con una voz apretada a Victoire.** 'no quiero perder tu tiempo…'

'Teddy.' **Victoire le dijo algo harta.**

'Victoire.' **Teddy se volteo y la miro.**

'¿Cómo es que puedes ser tan tonto?' **Teddy la miro y trono la boca.**

'Tonto… genial.' **Teddy apretó la correa de su mochila.**

'sí, en ningun momento yo insinue todo lo que dices…'

'Tienes razón no lo insinuaste. Lo dijiste claro.' **Señalo el chico el lugar donde antes estaban.** 'Muy claro.'

'Oye Teddy…'

'Cierra la boca Wood, estoy tratando de quitármela de encima para que tengas tu maldita cita.' **Teddy dijo harto. Victoire bufo ofendida.**

'¿Entonces eso es lo que haces?' **Teddy gruño sin poder creer que se la quería regresar.** '¡eres un tonto!'

'eso ya lo dejaste muy claro.' **Teddy le dijo olesto bajando las escaleras. El deseo de competencia de Victoire y su misma frustración hizo que lo siguiera.**

'¡Un tonto, desherebrado troll...!'

'¡Bien!'

'Ni si quiera un Troll es tan tonto como tú!' **Victoire le grito molesta.** '¡Testarudo!' **Dijo al ver que el chico no le prestaba la minima atención.**

'Oh ¿no te mordiste la lengua, princesa?' **Victoire apreto los labios porque Teddy sabia que odiaba que la llamaran así.**

'me alegra no tener que pasar el fin de semana con alguien tan torpe y ciego como tú.' **Teddy la miro y dejo caer los hombros.**

'Genial, porque yo tampoco quiero pasarme el fin de semana escuchando tus regaños. Prefiero salir con una chica de verdad…'

'¿Disculpa?' **Victoire bufo jalándolo de la túnica.** 'arrepientete de eso ahora mismo.'

'Nunca.' **Teddy dijo con el cabello azul marino.** 'Solo míranos.' **Miro a Tobias.** 'No soy yo la razón por la que tengan ese tiempo… como podría solo mírame.' **Miro a la rubia y rodo los ojos arrepintiéndose de haber vuelto para pedirle si podían cenar juntos hoy.**

'Largo…' **Victoire le dijo con los brazos cruzados. Teddy la miro y rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'Como diga su real maje…'

'¡Cierra la boca Teddy!' **Victoire le grito molesta y Teddy se fue sin mirarla mas.** 'Pero que odioso.' **Dijo la rubia frustrada de todo este malentendido pero molesta por todo lo que Teddy le dijo y la hizo sentir.**

 _Lo mio era broma y tonterías sin sentido él…_

'¡arghh!' **Victoire gruño. Tobias alzo una ceja y puso sus manos en sus hombros.**

'Ya… tranquila.'

 _Voy a golpearlo en la cara si vuelve a decirme…_

'esas cosas pasan. Te aseguro que no quiso decir todo eso…' **Tobias le dijo defendiendo al Hufflepuff por esa poca amistad que tenía con él.**

'¿Qué no quizo? ¿No lo escuchaste?' **Victoire subió el tono de voz.**

'bueno, tú ya lo dijiste esta extraño y… estoy seguro que algo lo estresa ahora. Seguro se siente mal.' **con tanta ligereza lo decía que casi parecia un insulto para Victoire que conocía tan bien a Teddy.**

'Si claro…' **Dijo la rubia poniendose roja del enojo. Primero lo de Dominique y ahora lo de Teddy.** 'Este día esta siendo realmente un asco.' **Dijo la chica con fastidio y cansancio. Tobias sonrió de lado y sintió la necesidad de protegerla.** '¿Qué rayos les hice a todos?' **Dijo con tristeza.**

 _Realmente soy yo el problema._

'Vi…' **Tobias la abrazo y la chica lo dejo porque necesitaba algo de apoyo.** 'a todos nos pasa eso… yo también me peleo con mis hermanos.' **Victoire abrió los ojos y medito en esas palabras.**

 _Hermanos…_

'Eso no significa que no nos amemos. Solo que pasa…' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros.** 'No significa que no estare ahí cuando me necesiten, por supuesto. Solo que aveces… ya sabes…'

'No. no lo sé. Tobias por algo estoy así…' **Victoire le dijo apática. El Gryffindor rió.**

'significa trompita…' **Le dijo con cariño mirando los labios de la rubia.** 'que necesitan espacio. Estan viviendo lo suyo.' **Dijo el chico mirándola con una sonrisa.** 'No tienes porque estar encima de ellos…' **Victoire bufo.**

'yo no estoy…' **Tobias la miro alzando ambas cejas.** 'Dominique se sentía mal. y Teddy de verdad puede estar metido en un serio problema… ¡solo estoy tratando de ayudar!' **Tobias la miro y toco sus mejillas.**

'Tory… quizá ellos no quieren que los ayudes.'

'entonces… ¿dejo que se mueran?' **Tobias rió reconociendo esa exageración de la Ravenclaw.**

'yo creo que ellos estan molestos porque tú estas olvidándote de vivir tu vida. es como cuando invaden tu espacio personal… alguien que no te agrada mucho…' **Victoire lo miro de reojo y alzo una ceja.**

'No ayuda mucho pero entiendo tu punto.' **Dijo Victoire cruzándose de brazos, Tobias rió y dejo caer los hombros.**

'que bueno, habremos otros que nos gustaría que invadieras nuestro espacio y tiempo entero…' **Victoire rió ante su creativa declaración.** 'eso es…' **Se felicito por hacerla reír.**

'solo recordé algo gracioso.' **Victoire le dijo, el chico fingió estar herido.**

'Bueno… ya que no soy lo suficiente gracioso sere directo.'

'Adoro eso…' **Dijo Victoire sonriéndole. Tobias se sintió confiado.**

'¿quieres…'

 _No pidas ir al baile. No pidas ir al baile._

'…ir…'

 _Estoy molesta con Teddy y muy seguramente dire que si solo para molestar a Teddy._

'…conmigo…'

 _No digas baile. No digas baile._

'…a Hogsmade después del juego?' **Victoire hizo un gritito de triunfo por su discusión mental pero Tobias vio eso como algo positivo.** '¿entonces si?'

'Seguro.' **Dijo Victoire sintiendo que había escapado de un gran lio.**

'Genial… ¿Quieres…'

'No tengo que ver a un amigo…' **Tobias levanto una ceja sin entender.** 'Frank. Longbottom.' **Le sonrió.**

'¿Son amigos ahora?' **Tobias pregunto y Victoire asintió conociendo su voz.**

'Sí y es un gran amigo. Así que no lo intimides con tú "Soy el alfa de Gryffindor" ¿hecho?' **Tobias vacilo pero no pudo resistirse a esa voz agrave que había intentado hacer.**

'Lo intentare.'

'No, mas te vale que no lo molestes.' **Victoire le dijo y suspiro estirando un poco su espalda. Demasiadas emociones.** 'te veo luego Tobias.'

'Te veo luego, Tory.' **Victoire asintió pero de pronto sintió algo incomodo algo mal al escuchar ese diminutivo.**

'Victoire…' **Se detuvo y le dijo. Tobias alzo una ceja sin entender.** 'solo Victoire o Vi…' **Dijo recordando lo bien que se sentía cuando Teddy lo decia…**

 _No… No ahora Teddy._

'No, Victoire.' **Dijo finalmente. Tobias asintió extrañado.**

'Victoire entonces…' **La rubia lo señalo y asintió para darse la vuelta y volver a sus clases.**

'Solo Victoire.' **se dijo así misma soltando un suspiro con un dejo de tristeza.** 'Solo Teddy…' **Dijo la chica mirando el suelo.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Cruzaron por la puerta notando que habían tres estudiantes en la cama; uno vomitaba un liquido purpura en un balde. El otro tenía enredado uno de esos drones mágicos cambiando de forma y enredándose mas en la túnica; su varita estaba picándole la oreja por lo cual estaba muy quieto y el último... estaba hasta el fondo. En una cama apartada de los demás con cortinas que irradiaban cierto brillo naranja, no sé alcanzaba a ver porque estaba cubierto de cajas de grajeas y mas dulces; Chocolates con envolturas con el apellido "Weasley" sobre las sabanas. Les bastaron un par de pasos mas a ambos merodeadores para encontrar una sonrisa en los labios del extraño Ravenclaw que se encontraba leyendo una tarjeta firmada con el nombre "James S. Potter.".**

'No sé porque algo me decía que había sido él…' **Peter miro a James y este solo rodo los ojos y le embarro su mano en la cara. Peter la quito y sonrió de lado.**

'Vaya…' **James hablo solo cuando estuvo frente a la cama. Lorcan levanto la mirada y sonrió mirándolos a ambos.** 'Creo que nuestro regalo no sera tan fantástico comparado con el de esos Weasley, Peter.' **James saco el celular y Lorcan abrió los ojos notando que no había estado con él durante todo este tiempo.**

'Ha llamado bastante.' **Peter le dijo al Ravenclaw que miro algo alarmado su celular.**

'Sin olvidar que no tiene Mario Kart.' **James se lo entrego y tomo con total libertad un par de dulces.** '¿Cómo sigues Lorcan?' **Lorcan miro su celular y sonrió de lado.**

'¿Cómo esta Sirius?' **Peter alzo una ceja y miro a James que se había sentado en la esquina de la cama asaltando una caja de dulces acidos que los chicos Wesley vendían.**

'Tan guapo como siempre…' **James dijo lanzando uno al aire para que cayera en su boca. Lorcan sonrió.** 'él esta bien… tomando clases. Ya sabes… somos Teddy ahora.' **levanto ambas cejas y le sonrió.** 'Y no es por presumir pero creo que estamos haciendo un gran trabajo, gemelo.' **Lorcan le sonrió y a James le desespero esa imagen tan delicada del chico.** 'entonces… ¿Cuándo sales?' **Le dijo para distraerse de su semblante.**

'Mas pronto de lo que cree, Lup…'

'No-no-no…' **James chisteo tumbándose en la cama y mirando a la sanadora oficial de Hogwarts.** 'Solo Ted.' **Dijo con confianza. La Sanadora agito su varita y James fue retirado de la cama, dejando que cayera al suelo.** 'Madame Pomfrey, usted sigue teniendo encanto…'

'La cama es solo…'

'…para una persona, lo sé.' **James sacudió su túnica con una sonrisa conociendo esa frase de memoria.** 'ahora… ¿crees que el chico este listo para ir conmigo?' **Madame Pomfrey lo miro y alzó una ceja curiosa.**

'Con autorización del Jefe de casa lo dejare ir con usted.'

'Pero soy Premio Anual… puedo hacer lo que sea.' **James mostro la placa y sonrió de lado. Madame Pomfrey sintió un pequeño Deja Vu.**

'¿creí que tu hermano estaría aquí?' **La sanadora le dijo a Lorcan que miro a su alrededor y dejo caer los hombros. Madame Pomfrey suspiro y miro de nuevo al "Premio Anual".**

'¿tiene esa petición?'

'¿Puede salir?' **James le pregunto astutamente. La Sanadora miro a Lorcan; era obvio que no estaba en excelentes condiciones pero la mirada desesperada del Ravenclaw lo decía todo.**

'probablemente.' **James sonrió y rápido despeinó su cabello. Madame Pomfrey arrugo la frente y lo miro detenidamente. James la miro y sonrió. Eso desconcertó un poco a la Sanadora.**

'¿Madame Pomfrey?' **James le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.**

'usted… ¿desde cuando luce ese rostro? Por lo que sé está en una guerra constante con su padrino. ¿acaso el espíritu rebelde se apago de pronto?' **Dijo la mujer con un tono que dejaba ver que Teddy era muyyy dramático.**

'¿¡Padrino!?' **Peter dijo boquiabierto; Remus había elegido a James como padrino. Lo miro una vez mas y no pudo evitar sentir algo de injusticia en la noticia.**

'¡wow!' **James dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Madame Pomfrey lo miro extrañada.**

'¿Está bien o tengo que darle algo?'

'¡no! estoy excelente.' **Dijo el chico entre risas.** 'es solo que…' **Rió e inmediatamente tomo de nuevo el celular para mandarle la noticia a Sirius.**

'No.' **Peter lo detuvo, leyendo su mente.** 'No…' **James bufo y le quito de nuevo el celular.** 'Lorcan necesita hablar con su hermano puede que se moleste si se entera… que salió sin saberlo.' **dijo entre dientes. James lo miro y dejo lentamente el celular, con un puchero en el rostro. Peter suspiro.**

'¿Entonces saldré?' **Lorcan dijo algo emocionado. Madame Pomfrey lo miro y titubeo por un instante.**

'necesito mas camas antes del juego…' **Miro de reojo a James que asintió.**

'Incluso usted sabe que los haremos trizas el fin de semana.' **James dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Lorcan solo respiro un moquito.** 'Tienes que ir al juego Lorcan.' **James le insistió.** 'considerare no destrozar a tu hermano ese día.' **Lorcan rió de una forma en la que la Sanadora tuvo que dar dos pasos atrás para ver todo el panorama.** 'de todos modos ya tienes algo de color en tus mejillas.' **Dijo James dejando caer sus hombros relajado para volver a despeinar su cabello.** '¿O no?' **James miro de reojo a la Sanadora que lo miraba muy detenidamente. Peter sudo frió recordándose así mismo no dejar que James volviera hablar con nadie del pasado.**

 _Solo esta llamando mas la atención. ¿No puede dejar de ser él por un momento?_

 _ **Ambos sabemos que no… ¿Por qué James Potter dejaría de ser James Potter?**_

'Necesito que use la bufanda y el uniforme especial.' **Le dijo la sanadora. Lorcan asintió algo apenado.** 'Necesito que siga tomando cada una de las medicinas…' **Le advirtió al Ravenclaw.** 'nada de agua helada…' **Señalo a James que levanto la mano como si estuviera haciendo una promesa.**

'No se bañara se lo prometo.' **Lorcan rió, haciendo a James sonreír confiado. Peter lo miro y solo negó sabiendo que algo malo se venía.**

'ni correteos, ni esas pastillas heladas de broma que sus familiares venden.' **James sonrió entre risas imaginando a James Sirius haciendo desastres con esas cosas.** 'He tenido tres casos así en la semana.' **Eso solo sirvió para que James se tumbara en la cama a reír.** 'No es gracioso, Premio Anual.' **La Sanadora uso el sarcasmo, James asintió tratando de no reírse mas. Lorcan sonrió.** 'y sobre todo Scamander.' **Miro al Ravenclaw de manera intimidante.** 'no deje de divertirse.' **Le sonrió de lado. Lorcan trago saliva y sonrió quedamente. James aplaudió.**

'¿No les dije? Es un ángel.' **Señalo a Madame Pomfrey y aplaudió.** '¡Tenemos un ángel en Hogwarts! Arreglando huesos rotos, jaquecas y corazones rotos desde 1971.' **Madame Pomfrey rodo los ojos sin poner atención al año.**

'¡Lupin!' **Lorcan abrió los ojos al escucharla, miro de inmediato a James pero ni él, ni Peter se veían alterados.** 'Este no es un mercado para que este gritoneando como se le dé la gana.' **James asintió sonriéndole con confianza.** 'Quite ese rostro.' **James exagero el gesto serio haciendo reir a Lorcan.** 'No tengo idea de porque te dejo ir con él.' **Le dijo a Lorcan.**

'Yo solo vine a dejar un paquete.' **James señalo el celular de Lorcan.** 'Usted fue la que considero que era una buena idea que se fuera conmigo.' **James sonrió de lado.** 'Y admitamoslo, es una excelente idea.' **Guiño un ojo. ¬¬**

 **Después de unos minutos. Lorcan salía de la enfermería con sus globos y regalos en los brazos. Llevaba su bufanda y sus guantes, su uniforme completo y aun a pesar de que aun se veía palido (muy pálido) Lorcan llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro. Miro a James y a Peter y camino a ellos.**

'No es para que vuele aun, Scamander.' **Lorcan asintió y camino mas lento. Madame Pomfrey lo acompaño a la entrada.** 'no olvide que tiene que dejarlo en su salón.' **Le dijo a James que asintió.**

'No es la primera vez que hago esto…' **James le recordó señalando la placa.** 'Estará en su clase. Lo prometo.' **Dijo James seguro.** 'Y cuando yo prometo algo, lo cumplo.' **Le dijo.**

'veo que Potter, le ha hablado de nuevo de su padre.' **Le sonrió. James parpadeo y asintió sintiéndose extraño, por un momento había olvidado que era Teddy.** 'me da gusto.' **Dijo la mujer.**

'sí… él lo hizo. Anoche.' **Recordó la platica de Teddy una noche anterior.** 'no fue muy amable pero…'

'bueno es que tú tampoco eres un terrón de azúcar Lupin.' **La sanadora le dijo.** '¿Ningún dolor lunar este mes?'

'No soy una chica…' **James le dijo entendiendo un poco a Remus. Madame Pomfrey rió.**

'no.' **Le dijo.** 'No podría con eso.' **Le dijo palmando su hombro.** 'Buen día.' **Les dijo mirándolo con cariño. James arrugo la frente pero sonrió sabiendo porque lo hacía.**

'Okay…' **Peter dijo en suspiro sintiéndose a salvo.** 'Es hora de irnos.' **Les dijo. Lorcan asintió limpiando un moquito con su manga.** 'estuvo cerca… James, no siento que sea una buena idea lucir así…' **Peter le dijo pero James solo veía a la Sanadora caminar de vuelta a su oficina.** 'Digo… despeinar tu cabello y sonreír así tan confiado y…' **Peter trato de no verse tan molesto pero era algo casi imposible. Por alguna razón le había molestado que James actuara así. Que prometiera y luciera tan James cuando tenía que fingir ser alguien mas.** '¿Por qué no mejor dejamos todas las interacciones con gente altamente capaz de reconocernos y nos volvemos una sombra que pasa inadvertida por los demás? Creo que eso es lo que Teddy necesita ahora…' **Le dijo a Lorcan y este asintió quedo.**

'¡He tenido dolores lunares hace dos semanas!' **James camino de vuelta a la enfermería.**

'¿¡Qué!? ¡No!' **Peter le grito pero al ver a Madame Pomfrey mirándolo decidió seguirle el juego.**

 _¿Cómo es que… ¡Ignoro cada palabra que dije!_

 _ **No es algo nuevo que digamos…**_

 _Si gracias por recordármelo._

'¿Es algo malo?' **El Potter no había pensado en eso pero era la primera vez que escuchaba ese termino; "dolores lunares".**

'¿intensos?' **Madame Pomfrey pregunto. James vacilo.** 'intente hacer esto mas seguido.' **Dijo señalando su rostro. James arrugo la frente.** 'cambiar.' **Dijo la sanadora.** 'recuerda que tienes que mantener tus células transfigurativas activas.' **Le recordó. James alzo una ceja.** 'aunque es extraño… veo demasiado detalle en este…' **Lo miro detenidamente al rostro. Peter negó nervioso.** 'James Potter.' **James la miro y sonrió. Madame alzo una ceja pidiendo una explicación.**

'Foto.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros.** 'Me canse un poco de cómo lucía Rem… papá.' **Se golpeo mentalmente por ese error.**

'sí, he escuchado acerca de eso.' **Dijo la mujer mirándolo desaprobatoriamente. James sonrió y dejo caer los hombros.** 'mi opinión sigue siendo la misma al respecto…'

'¿Y esa cual es?' **James dijo sonriendo de lado y socarrón. Madame Pomfrey levanto una ceja y sonrió dulcemente.**

'Es demasiado dramático.' **Le dijo dulcemente. James sintió como si le golpearan en el estomago, Teddy ahora era parte de los suyos y los suyos no debían de verse como princesas dramáticas…**

 _¿A quién engañamos?_

'Lo sé.' **James mostro su descontento.** '¿podemos volver solo un poco a los dolores?' **Madame Pomfrey lo miro y sonrió divertida.** '¿que pasa si siguen?' **Dijo el chico curioso de todo esto.**

 _¿Ahora también está enfermo de algo? Como si le faltara algo mas a ese chico._

'tiene que venir aquí. Y tendré que llamar a sus pa… tutores para agendar una cita en San Mungo.'

'Woah… San Mungo.' **James dijo sorprendido.** 'Es grave ¿entonces?' **Dijo mirándola. Madame Pomfrey seguía sintiendo algo extraño en esta conversación.** '¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasaría?' **James trato de lucir lo maas normal posible pero esto era nuevo para él.**

'bueno tenemos que ver que tan frecuente son los dolores y que tan intensos.' **Dijo la sanadora tocando su hombro. James la miro extrañado.** '¿Duele?'

'No ahora.' **Dijo el chico mirándola.**

'seguro solo fue estrés.' **Dijo la sanadora mirándolo con precaución. Como una tía mira a su sobrino favorito.** 'intente cambiar mas seguido. Con esos detalles, el mas mínimo detalle. Puede que sea solo parte de su crecimiento.' **Dijo la mujer con algo de melancolía.** 'Las células de licantropía pueden estar creciendo también y son mas fuertes…' **James asintió comenzando a entender.** 'tienen que mantenerse apagadas y solo lo podemos lograr cambiando.' **Le dijo señalando su cabello.** 'No se mantenga así… cambie.'

'de acuerdo. Le aseguro que verá un Teddy diferente a cada hora.' **Dijo el chico. Madame Pomfrey rió y asintió.**

'Igual llamare a sus tutores, necesitan hacer un chequeo. Pueden hacerlo estas vacaciones.'

'No creo que sea necesario…' **La Sanadora suspiro y negó.** 'Solo era un pequeño dolor…' **James no vio venir esto.** 'De verdad… no es necesario. Puedo controlarlo'

'es bueno escuchar eso, pero eso no cambia mi decisión. Hablare con el director y que él decida qué hacer.' **Dijo la sanadora antes de partir a su oficina. James trono la boca.**

'oh no… el director.' **Dijo James negando y despeinando su cabello. Madame Pomfrey asintió y le indico la salida. James trono la boca y camino de regreso con Peter y Lorcan.** 'Peter… creo que acabo de meter la pata.' **Se despeino de nuevo y miro de reojo a la enfermería.**

'¿No me digas?' **Peter le dijo con los brazos cruzados.** 'Escuche parte de la plática y creo que no solo metiste la pata. Creo que lo arruinaste.' **James lo miro y negó.**

'Bueno, descubrí algo que Teddy no nos había dicho…'

'¿Eso qué?' **Peter le dijo abriendo los brazos.** 'James, se supone que solo lo tengamos que ayudar con sus materias, no meternos en su vida.'

'Es una enfermedad, Peter. Él es nuestro amigo.' **James le dijo y eso incendio algo en el estomago de Peter.** 'es hijo de Remus. No podemos solo… ignorarlo.'

'No nos lo dijo. Debe de haber una razón.' **Peter le dijo y James solo sacudió su cabeza sin entender porque pensaba de esa manera.**

'Es hijo de Remus…' **Le recordó.** 'Él tampoco nos dijo acerca del peludito problema y mira que necesitaba ayuda.'

'no necesitaba ayuda, nosotros nos metimos en su problema. Él quería privacidad e hicimos todo lo contrario.' **James lo miro boquiabierto de nuevo sintiendo algo de molestia hacía el chico rata.** 'Quizá Teddy quiere lo mismo y estoy seguro que piensas hacerlo de nuevo.'

'¿tienes algún problema con eso?' **James subió el tono de voz. Peter apretó los labios.**

'Solo estamos atrayendo más problemas. ¿Qué nunca es suficiente para ti?'

'¡Pues si no eres lo suficiente valiente puedes hacerte a un lado!' **Lorcan miro de un lado y luego al otro sin saber que hacer o decir. Solo sentía demasiada tensión entre ambos.**

'¿Valiente? esto que tienen que ver con ser valiente? solo estoy tratando de ayudar... y no solo llamar la atención.'

'¡Solo quieres mantenerte en la sombra sin experimentar nada y yo no puedo con eso Peter! No estoy haciendo nada malo.'

'¿ahh no? casi le gritas que eres James Potter!'

'ya te lo dije, si tanto te molesta puedes irte…' **James le dijo cruzándose de brazos sin realmente pensar que Peter se fuera a ir.**

'¡Bien! Estoy harto de...'

 _Ti._

'…esto.' **Peter se trago sus pensamientos.**

'¡Bien!' **James dijo atrabancado por el sentimiento.**

'¡bien!' **Peter le contesto.**

'¡Bien!' **James le volvió a escuchar.**

'¿Por qué no vas con Sirius y le gritas a todo Hogwarts lo que descubriste? ' **Peter le dijo dándose la media vuelta.**

'Que que tipo de despedida es esa Peter, me avergüenzas…' **James le dijo pero Peter solo lo miro y gruño dándose la media vuelta.** 'Eso es… vete, como cualquier persona madura…' **Lorcan miro a Peter y él fue el primero en notar que el chico no tenía intención de volver. Miro a James y este lo miro algo confundido.** '¿De verd… ¡Peter!' **James corrió por él.**

 _Jódete._

'¿A dónde crees que vas?' **Lo tomo del antebrazo, Peter lo miro confundido.** 'no tenemos que alejarnos.' **Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y Peter no supo que sentir al verlos algo confundidos.**

'No sé…' **Dijo Peter aun sin saber que hacer. Suspiro algo harto de todo esto. James lo miro leyendo su mente**

'vamos a estar bien.' **Le dijo a Peter.** 'Peter… esto es normal…' **Le sonrió de lado y eso confundió a Peter incluso mas.** 'de hecho es bastante divertido…' **Rió. Peter alzo una ceja. Jamás entendería del todo a ese chico.** '…no sé como…' **siguió riendo.** 'es que tú nunca peleabas conmigo.' **Dijo señalándose y soltándolo.** 'Es extraño.' **Le dijo y Peter asintió.** 'Pero supongo que tienes razón… la última vez que tome una decisión por alguien…' **se miraron el uno y ambos recordaron esa última luna llena en su tiempo.** 'nos trajo acá. Se lo prometí a Sirius… no volvería hacer eso.'

 _Todo iba bien hasta eso… sino se lo hubiera prometido ¿lo hubiera hecho?_

'y mucho menos con respecto a Remus.' **Dijo el chico despeinando su cabello. Peter cerro los ojos y suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse.** 'pero… ¿no creen que sería algo genial poder ayudar a Teddy? Digo… si fuera mi caso…'

 _Lo hace de nuevo…_

 _ **De la misma manera que te convenció cuando fue lo de Remus.**_

'Solo digo que si es algo grave seria bueno saber que cuentas con alguien.' **Peter lo miro con dolor. Porque sabia que al final iba a ceder. Iba a ceder a lo que sea que ese chico de cabello despeinado dijera.** 'Y que mejor que nosotros para ayudarlo Peter…'

'cierto.' **Peter dijo como si fuera una rutina. James sonrió pidiendo la opinión de Lorcan, pero este solo miraba a Peter rebuscando mucho mas de lo que se veía.** '¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos primero?' **Dijo Peter pensando en Teddy y en esa amistad que había nacido en este tiempo.**

'Excelente idea Colagusano.' **James le dio la razón.** 'y lo obligamos de paso a que nos diga la verdad de Remus.' **Lorcan lo miro y James asintió.** 'Lo sabemos Ravenclaw. Sabemos que es su padre.'

'Yo creí que era un secreto.' **Dijo Lorcan sintiendo algo de preocupación por todo esto.** 'No creo que sea buena idea que lo sepan…'

'Si ni nosotros.' **Dijo Peter mirando a James y recordando su energética personalidad. James manoteo sin importancia.**

'Estaremos bien.' **Dijo displicente.** 'pero estoy de acuerdo en algo Lorcan… No todos deben de saberlo.' **Dijo el chico señalándolo.** 'Remus nos mataria. No solo a nosotros. A ti.' **Lorcan se señalo y sonrió imaginando como sería la interaccion con un hombre lobo.**

'¿Por qué esta sonriendo?' **Peter le pregunto a James mirando a Lorcan. James lo miro y dejo caer los hombros.**

'quizá no le aterre la muerte.' **Dijo el Potter sonriendo.** 'Como a mi.' **Peter de pronto sintió un escalofrió por su espalda. James lo miro sacudirse y rió.** 'Tranquilo Colagusano…' **Le dio una palmeada en la espalda.** 'No estas muerto… ni pronto lo estarás.'

'¿Quieres…' **Peter se tapo los oídos. James rió.**

'Bueno creo que encontramos otra cosa que agregar a la lista de miedos de Peter Pettigrew.' **Dijo James entre risas. Lorcan miro a Peter y negó.**

'no creo que sea miedo.' **Dijo el Ravenclaw notando el tono pálido de Peter.**

'No es gracioso, James…' **Dijo Peter abrazándose el estomago.**

'¿Qué imaginas? Oh no… No vomites…' **James le dijo agachándose aun con esa actitud relajada.** 'es mas… si quieres me muero yo antes…' **Peter lo miro y sintió de nuevo ese escalofrió en su espalda.**

 _ **Dile que se calle.**_

 **Peter escucho retumbar esta vez a la voz de su cabeza. Sonaba dolida y con miedo.**

'Ya esta. Moriré yo antes para que veas que no es tan malo… algo parecido como lo que hicimos con las citas…' **James dijo dejando caer los hombros.**

'James ¿quieres callarte?' **Peter le dijo cerrando los ojos. James lo miro extrañado.** 'No me siento bien…'

'¿a que te refieres?' **James se acerco…**

 _ **Aléjate… Aléjate… ¡dile que se aleje! Todo es culpa…**_

 **Peter sintió su cuerpo oprimirse y la cabeza apunto de reventar.**

'Oye Peter… ¿es por lo de la Veela?' **Lorcan abrió los ojos y sonrió acercándose a Peter.**

'¿la vieron?' **James miro a Lorcan mucho mas emocionado de lo normal.** 'Lo toco…'

'Lo beso; y no es para alegrarse de hecho…'

'Woaaahhh…' **Lorcan suspiro y miro a Peter. James alzó una ceja.** 'entonces… ella lo sabe.' **Dijo Lorcan con total tranquilidad.**

'¿A que te refieres?' **Le pregunto sintiéndose completamente perdido. Lorcan lo miro y noto que él no lo sabia. No sabia lo que esa Veela conocía de Peter.** '¿Lorcan?' **James le llamo temiendo que se quedara en el limbo.**

'No…' **Lorcan dio un paso atrás cuando sintió la mano de James sobre sus hombros. James alzo una ceja y sacudió su cabeza sintiéndose un poco frustrado.** 'Lo siento…'

'Solo dime si va a estar...' **No pudo terminar porque Peter le vomito encima. Lorcan lo vio maravillado mientras que James estaba boquiabierto mirando a Peter.**

'Lo lamento… yo…' **Una vez mas. Por suerte esta vez James pudo dar un paso atrás.** 'No me siento bien…' **Dijo el chico tocando su cabeza.** 'James…' **cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse.**

'Esta…' **James hizo una cara de asco al mirar su uniforme.** '…está bien…' **Trato de ignorar el olor.** 'Es… normal…' **Peter lo miro, no estaba ayudando en nada.** 'seguro comiste algo raaro… ya se lo delicdo que es tu estomago amigo… esta bien. Puedo limpiarlo en un movimiento de varita.' **Dijo James mirando a Lorcan, que asintió.**

'Lo siento…' **Dijo Peter una vez mas tratando de entender porque se había puesto tan mal.**

'esta bien… sigues delicado.' **James dijo poniéndose frente a Lorcan que saco su varita. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba impecable.** 'Wow… hasta huelo mejor.' **James dijo dejando caer los hombros y agradeciéndole a Lorcan.** '¿Quieres volver con Madame Pomfrey? Sería épico ver como se pone cuando me vea entrando ahí una vez mas.' **Dijo James cruzando los brazos y con una gran sonrisa. Peter lo miro con un sentimiento de duda.**

'¿Por qué estas tan feliz?' **Peter le pregunto algo apático. James rió creyendo que solo era parte del dolor. Camino para ayudarlo a levantarse.** 'te acabo de vomitar encima… yo…'

'ambos sabemos que me han pasado cosas peores, Colagusano.' **Dijo el chico palmeando su hombro.** 'además, mira… estoy impecable.' **Le presumió. Peter asintió sonriendo de lado.** 'Eres tú quien me preocupa.' **Lo señalo. Peter trago saliva.** 'Volvamos…' **con su mentón señalo hacía la enfermería. Peter volteo meditándolo. Suspiro.** 'Oye… no nos quitara mas de media hora.' **James le sonrió.**

 _ **Estas bien. Tú lo sabes y él lo sabe… solo…**_

'No vuelvas a decir que te mueres.' **Peter le dijo entre molesto y triste. James rió y levanto la mano para despeinarlo.** 'No.' **Peter se agacho mirando la mano.**

'sigue haciendo eso y te dejare sin cabello.' **Lo amenazo el Potter. Peter bufo y lo empujo. James rió.** 'deja que Lorcan te limpie también… apestas.' **Lo abrazo caminando a su lado sonriéndole. Peter sonrió.** '¿entonces?'

'Estoy bien…' **Dijo Peter en un suspiro. James alzo una ceja.** 'solo…' **Pensó en lo que le había pasado.** 'No sé imagine algo muy asqueroso y… no sé…'

'Pues vamos… no perdemos nada.' **James dejo caer los hombros.** 'Andando.' **Dijo caminando. Peter negó sintiéndose de nuevo atrapado en una de sus inamovibles decisiones.**

'James… no.' **Peter lo siguió pero James no se detuvo, no se iba a detener si lo necesitaba.** 'es que tienes razón.' **Dijo Peter y James se detuvo para mirarlo.** 'Fue ella…' **El Potter alzo una ceja.** 'Do… la Veela.' **Corrigió para sonar mas convencido.** 'fue… no sé. Quizá…'

'Necesites chocolate.' **James le dijo.**

'Además Teddy… no podemos… necesitamos de verdad un perfil bajo. Si entro yo… estará bien por hoy pero ¿Qué tal si vuelvo a tener que ir, pero ahora como Teddy? Yo…' **Lo miro y suspiro bajando ligeramente la mirada.** '…no puedo ser así…' **Lo señalo.** 'No soy… tan…'

 _Increíble._

'…como tú.' **Termino por decir. James aprecio su preocupación y tuvo que admitir que era…**

'Cierto.' **El Potter suspiro. Lo miro un poco mas…**

 _Algo no esta bien aquí… con Peter. ¿Y si oculta algo mas?_

 **James parpadeo despertándose de ese pensamiento que lo hizo sentirse avergonzado de si mismo.**

 _¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de tu amigo? Claro que no! Lo prometió… Además lo de Teddy solo fue… fue razonable._

'Sí…' **James dijo en voz alta. Peter sonrió sintiéndose a salvo.** 'prometo intentarlo.' **James se despeino.** 'Ya sabes, no ser tan yo como dices. Después de todo estamos aquí para ayudar a Teddy. No para lucirnos.' **Peter asintió.** 'seamos honestos… esta generación no podría con eso.' **Dijo entre risas bromeando.** 'Bueno solo los chicos como Lorcan… ya sabes…' **Lorcan negó algo avergonzado.**

'¿James te dio todo eso?' **Peter le pregunto al chico. Lorcan miro los globos y las cajas y le mostro la nota. Efectivamente había sido James Sirius.** 'No me sorprende que él se lo haya dado, me sorprende que consiguiera el dinero para comprarlo…' **Dijo mirando a James. El Potter sonrió de oreja a oreja.**

'¿Qué puedo decir? Los Potter siempre apreciamos a nuestros amigos.' **Lorcan parpadeo mirando sus regalos. ¿eso significaba que James Sirius también era su amigo?** '¿cierto Peter?' **Peter sintió por un breve momento la necesidad de decirle "no" solo para fastidiarlo. Pero…**

 _Las cosas estan demasiado extrañas con James, para volver a pelear por nada…_

'Seguro.' **Dijo Peter caminando a su lado.**

 _Además no puedo negarlo; James da increíbles regalos…_

'entonces…' **Lorcan miro sus regalos y miro a James y a Peter, que voltearon al escuchar su voz.** '¿somos amigos?'

'No.' **Peter contesto de inmediato. James le dio un codazo al ver la confusión de Lorcan en su mirada.**

'No, Lorcan. Él no quiso decir eso.' **James camino al chico, pero al verlo cerca Lorcan dio un paso atrás. James alzo una ceja y se olio creyendo que algo andaba mal con él. Miro a Peter y este le mostro la razón de su respuesta.** '¿Todo bien?' **James ignoro a Peter y miro al Ravenclaw. Lorcan asintió.**

'es que…' **Lorcan comenzó a hablar pero de pronto el chico fue interrumpido por un empujón. James lo ayudo a estabilizarse pero Lorcan se alejo de él inmediato. James se sintió realmente extraño como si fuera una peste, miro de reojo a Peter y este solo miraba al chico como si fuera un bicho raro.** 'Lo siento…' **James asintió sin problema… ya le preguntaría a Sirius que le pasaba a ese chico.**

'¡Hola Scatonto!' **Lorcan saltó al escuchar a unos chicos cerca de él.** 'Por fin saliste de la enfermería…' **Lorcan asintió sin saber a donde ir. Si acercarse a James o alejarse de esos chicos.** 'que bueno.' **Le dijo sonriendo amablemente.** 'Digo que bueno que nos enteramos antes, para prepararnos para esos patéticos rituales que haces ¿ya sabes lo que dicen? Todo lo bueno se termina pronto.' **Dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza.** '¿Por qué no mejor saltas al lago de nuevo y te quedas ahí unos minutos, amenaza? Así todos nosotros estaríamos a salvo de ti.'

'esa es una increíble idea Marcus.' **Dijo otro de ellos.** '¿No lo crees fenómeno?' **El chico le quito una de sus cajas de dulces para mirar que traía.** '¿Por qué no mejor desapareces para siempre?'

'Oye idiota, eso era de él.' **Peter miro a James caminar a los chicos. Apretó los labios y negó.**

 _No habia dicho que no iba a ser eso… ¡Recien lo dijo!_

 _ **Una vez mas… ¿Por qué James Potter dejaría de ser el gran James Potter? ¿Por un chiquillo del futuro? Sabes que James no se detiene por nada.**_

'¿no me escuchaste?' **Los chicos levantaron las manos y sonrieron.**

'tranquilo Teddy…'

'Es Ted.' **James les corrigió seco.** 'Ted, el Premio Anual que puede patearte el trasero sin problema. Valiéndole mierda si es que hay algún problema con eso.' **Marcus Carmichael chiflo al escuchar la osada actitud del chico.**

'wow… a alguien se le subió el titulo a la cabeza. Solo jugábamos con nuestro amigo…' **Dijo el chico mirando a Lorcan.** '¿Cierto?' **Lorcan lo miro y trago saliva.** 'Oh discúlpalo es algo lento, al parecer su cerebro esta en otro planeta… o mas bien él es de otro planeta.' **Rió junto con su amigo.**

'Bueno, al menos él tiene cerebro.' **James le sonrió sarcástico para después ponerse serio.** 'Tienes 3 segundos para regresarle sus cosas imbécil.' **Marcus alzo ambas cejas mirándolo.**

'Sabes que…' **Miro a su amigo.** 'tienes razón, yo solo quería llevarle algo a un amigo que está convaleciente… pensé que Lorcan podría ayudarme con eso.' **Miro a Lorcan y quiso poner una mano en su hombro pero Lorcan se alejo de la misma manera que lo había hecho con James. Marcus alzo una ceja y lo miro extrañado.** 'oh… ¿te crees mejor como para tocarme?' **Le dijo algo molesto al gemelo. Lorcan negó de inmediatamente. James rodo los ojos y se metió entre los dos.**

'Solo regrésale sus cosas y lárgate.'

'Ya lo escuchaste tonto.' **Peter dijo a lo lejos. Marcus asintió y miro a Lorcan una vez más.**

'Okay…' **Dijo dejando caer los hombros en una actitud "relajada".** 'Sus cosas…' **le quito la caja a su amigo mirando su contenido. Caramelos.** 'aquí tienes Lorcan.' **Dijo el chico estirando el paquete. Lorcan miro de reojo a James y este asintió, el Ravenclaw estiro sus manos para tomarlo y Marcus rápido soltó la caja para jalarlo…**

'No…' **Lorcan grito con horror cuando sintió como chocaba su cuerpo con el del chico que inmediatamente lo dejo caer al suelo.**

'ese es el lugar donde perteneces fenómeno creído.' **Marcus dijo mirando a Lorcan que se sacudió la sensación de tener a un cuerpo cerca. James miro al chico se acerco a Lorcan que negó sintiendo escalofríos.**

'Sirius…' **Dijo Lorcan cerrando los ojos sintiendo demasiado pavor al sentir las manos de James buscar algo en sus túnicas.** 'Por favor…' **Dijo el chico cubriéndose el rostro y encogiéndose. James no le presto atención porque solo buscaba su varita.**

'Oye pajarito.' **James dijo caminando detrás de Carmichael que iba junto a su amigo como si nada.**

'Oh vamos Lup…' **Un rayo de luz lo dejo en el suelo.**

'Es Ted.' **James dijo haciendo girar su varita. Peter lo miro y sonrió de lado, había extraño un poco esos momentos. James tomo al muchacho de la túnica y lo obligo a levantarse.** 'te dije que se lo dieras…'

'¡se lo di Lup….' **James lo dejo caer. Marcus se dio un buen golpe al chocar contra el suelo. Su amigo saco su varita.**

'Solo atrévete.' **James lo miro amenazador. El chico bajo su varita.** 'Ahora idiota…' **Le dijo de nuevo a Marcus.** 'la próxima vez que te diga que lo dejes en paz y te disculpes… ¿sabes lo que harás?' **James movió su varita y lo volteo de cabeza. Marcus lucho pero su varita cayo al suelo. Peter corrió a tomarla.**

'eres… un… le diré al Profeso…'

'Eres un marica.' **James le dijo sin poder creerlo y lo hizo girar. Haciéndolo gritar un poco.**

'Pues al menos estamos seguros que grita como una mandrágora.' **Peter rió y James lo hizo también para detenerlo.**

'Aquí vamos de nuevo, imbécil…' **James le dijo.** 'cuando te diga qu…'

'¡me disculpare!' **James rió.**

'¿y que mas idiota?' **Peter le pregunto. James sonrió de lado.**

'Lo dejare… dejare al fenómeno en paz.' **James bufo y negó.**

'¿Creí que los Ravenclaw eran listos?' **James le dijo al acompañante de Marcus antes de hacer girar una vez mas a Marcus.** 'Lo hare vomitar mas que tú…' **James le murmuro a Peter que lo empujo de nuevo haciéndolo reír.**

'¡A Lorcan! ¡A Lorcan! ¡por favor detente!'

'Quiero escucharte decirlo en forma. Lorcan quiere escucharte decirlo en forma, como si de verdad tuvieras palabra imbécil.'

'¡Te dejare en paz… mierda…'

'¿Disculpa?' **James dijo solo para molestar era obvio que el chico estaba mareado.** '¿Me ofendió?' **Le pregunto a Peter.**

'Creo que sí…'

'¡No!' **Marcus dijo asustado.**

'Entonces seguro al chico…' **Peter señalo a Lorcan.**

'¡No! ¡Lorcan lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento de verdad! ¡No volveré a molestarte! ¡Yo… lo siento! ¡de verdad estoy a punto de…'

'¿Es suficiente?' **James miro a Lorcan que asintió de inmediato.** **James se detuvo y lo dejo caer, mientras reía.** '¿era tan difícil?' **James le dijo quitándole la túnica de la cara.** 'No vuelvas hacerlo…' **Le señalo que se largara. Marcus tambaleo y sacudió su cabeza un par de veces para quitarse el mareo.**

'Mierda…'

'No te llames así…' **James le dijo regresándole a Lorcan su varita.** 'Largo…'

'Tú…' **Marcus trato de enfocarlo pero era muy difícil.** 'Tú…'

'Estoy acá…' **James levanto la mano al ver que el dedo índice del Ravenclaw apuntaba a la nada.** 'pero esta bien. Solo… no vuelvas a meterte así con mi…'

'¿tú amigo?' **Marcus bufo y comenzó a reír.** 'Yo que tú… me alejaría lo antes posible de esa cosa… ¿seguro extrañabas esto, no fenómeno? Que alguien peleara por ti…'

'¿enserio, que no entiendes?' **James estiro la mano pidiéndole la varita a Lorcan pero él no se la dio.**

'vas a terminar igual que Hunter, Ted.' **Lorcan arrugo la frente sintiéndose triste.** 'vas por el mismo camino… y créeme… cuando estés ahí, seguramente entenderás porque lo hacía.'

'no soy yo quien necesita cuidarse…' **James le contesto de inmediato sin saber de que hablaba. Marcus lo miro y negó.**

'No digas que no te lo advertí.'

'como digas.' **Peter le dijo. Marcus miro a Lorcan esta vez con rencor pero volvió a su camino dejándolo atrás.** 'vaya idiota.' **Peter le lanzo la varita a su acompañante y entonces volvió con James.**

'¿no te sientes mejor Lorcan?' **James dijo orgulloso. Peter incluso se sentía bien. Siempre se sentía bien cuando James le daba su merecido a alguien.**

'yo no quería hacerle nada…' **Lorcan dijo en voz baja. James asintió entendiéndolo.**

'No lo hiciste, estábamos aquí.' **Dijo James dejando caer los hombros.** 'Hay gente que solo decide ser idiota. Esta bien… le di su merecido.' **Lorcan negó.**

'yo no quería…' **Dijo el chico en el suelo todavía… mirando los dulces que James Sirius le había dado.** 'era mi amigo…' **Lo dijo tan bajito que ningún merodeador lo escucho.** 'sé que él no quería… él solo… fue un accidente.' **Dijo Lorcan con los ojos llorosos.**

'oye… él te defendió.' **Peter le recordó a Lorcan, que era él único que no lucia contento. Incluso parecía que lo que James había hecho estuvo mal.** 'te defendió del idiota.'

'él también lo hacía…' **Dijo Lorcan tragando saliva. James arrugo la frente comenzando a comprender.**

'¿Hunter?' **Lorcan cerro los ojos con dolor. James miro a Peter y este solo dejo caer los hombros. James lo había entendido e hizo lo posible porque Peter lo entendiera.**

'Oh…' **Fue todo lo que Peter pudo decir cuando entendió que Hunter estaba muerto. No se sintió bien al retomar el tema de la muerte y no pudo evitar conectar su mirada con James.**

'oye…' **James se agacho a un Lorcan que abrazaba sus piernas y escondía su rostro.** 'yo también soy tu amigo.' **Peter arrugo la frente al escucharlo. Lorcan se asomo un poco y vio su mano ofreciéndole a levantarse.** 'te defendí como él…' **James le sonrió. Lorcan lo miro y negó.** 'todo esta bien Lorcan…' **James dijo dejando caer los hombros.** 'anda…' **Insistió con su mano.** 'eso hacen los amigos.' **Lorcan trago saliva y lentamente estiro su mano.**

'No…' **Lorcan titubeo.** 'Es… diferente.' **Dijo mirando su mano. James alzo una ceja.** 'es fría.' **Dijo el chico quitándose el guante. James sonrió curioso y eso desconcertó un poco a Lorcan, que lentamente tomo su mano.**

'Mierda, esta helada.' **James dijo entre risas mirándolo para después a Peter.** 'Peter tienes que tocarlo…' **Dijo señalando su mano. Lorcan lo miro sin entender.** '¡Woah!' **Peter se acerco muy huraño mirando al gemelo como un intruso.** 'Inténtalo.' **James le dijo tomando la mano de Lorcan y poniéndosela a su alcance. Peter miro a Lorcan y rodo los ojos para tocar su mano.** '¿No es increíble? Esta helado!' **Peter se limpio la mano y asintió.**

'Sehh… un poco.' **Dijo el rubio mirando al Ravenclaw que lo miraba con ojos de corderito.** 'Quita esa cara… todo esta bien por si no lo notas.' **Señalo a James que tocaba su mano riéndose.** 'pasaste la prueba, él cree que eres especial…'

'Tengo que mostrarle a Sirius…' 

'¡Woah! Mira la hora James…' **Peter dijo en voz alta.** 'Tenemos que ir a clases.' **James toco el cuello de Lorcan que de inmediato se cohibió.**

'Merlín, estas helado… ¿Por qué?' **Dijo con una sonrisa. Lorcan abrió la boca pero James interrumpió.**

'Espera… James lo sabe ¿cierto?' **lo señalo mirándolo intrigante. Lorcan asintió aun con la boca abierta.** 'lo sabia ese chico no te dejaría ir.' **Rió orgulloso. Peter solo se cruzo de brazos y miro de reojo a Lorcan.**

 _Oh vamos… no podría sobrevivir una noche con ellos…_

'bueno Lorcan… tengo noticias para ti.' **James le dijo aun con su mano entre las suyas y un rostro alegre.** 'Tienes muchos mas amigos de los que imaginas.' **Lorcan lo miro con los ojos abiertos sintiendo un escalofrió por su espalda, un vacio en su estomago para ser sustituido por un cosquilleo.**

'¿yo…?' **James no pudo ignorar ese ligero tono de ilusión del chico. Bufo y sonrió.**

'oye casi te matamos el otro día… creo que oficialmente cruzamos la línea de la confianza. ¿no lo crees?' **Dijo el chico dejando por fin su mano.**

'fue un accidente… ustedes no sabían.' **Dijo el chico volviendo a tomar su guante.**

'si bueno… Peter y yo nos conocimos en una pelea… digamos que también fue un tipo de accidente.' **Dijo el chico sonriendo de lado a su amigo que rió.**

'fue algo triste.' **Peter dijo entre risas para cubrirse el rostro. James rió y lo empujo.**

'Los aplastamos amigo… ¿recuerdas como Malfoy chillaba?' **Peter rió asintiendo.** 'lo aplasto… y…' **Volvió a reír.** 'Bellatrix…' **Soltó una carcajada.** 'Merlín, tengo que recordarle esto a Marlene…' **Dijo el chico abrazando su estomago.** 'Y pensar que eso solo fue en primero.'

'el primer día de hecho.' **Peter le dijo. James asintió.**

'¿estas listo para eso, amigo Lorcan?' **Peter abrió los ojos y negó.**

'No.' **Dijo el merodeador.**

'No lo s…' **Lorcan procedió a decir pero James solo manoteo y bufo.**

'Claro que sí.' **James sonrió confiado.** 'Nosotros te enseñaremos como ¿cierto, Peter?'

'Hay clases…'

'esto sera divertido.' **James hablo como si Peter hubiera dicho que sí. Hablo como siempre lo había hecho con ese espíritu entusiasta y optimista de siempre, contagioso y sí, que había caso en los que llegaba a ser…**

 _ **Un total fastidio.**_

 **OOoOO**

'Dom…' **Dijo contrabajos porque parecía que su hermana casi quería volar.** 'Dom… me…' **Pero Dominique solo caminaba olvidandose un poco de él.** '¡Dom!' **Louis grito cansado cuando se le callo su inhalador.**

'¿Qué?' **Dominique lo volteo a ver por primera vez. Louis la miro y fue por su inhalador.**

'estoy cansado.' **Dijo Louis con cara de puchero y molestia. Se veía adorable. Dominique lo sabía y suspiro largo.** '¿Por qué…' **coloco el inhalador en su boca, Dominique escucho el típico sonido que provino de él.** '…corriste así?' **Dijo Louis pensando como Dominique había dejado prácticamente a Victoire parada y confundida. La pelirroja se sonrojo y desvio la mirada.**

'Por nada… me fastidió tanta pregunta.' **Dominique le dijo. Louis parpadeo y guardo de nuevo su inhalador. Dominique lo miro de reojo y se entristeció.** 'Louis…' **El rubio la miro con esos ojos azules, no eran como los de Victoire de un azul intenso, ni como los de ella; de un azul frió… No, los de Louis eran diferentes; sus ojos cambiaban de color… a veces eran como los de ella y había otras veces que se parecian a los de Victoire o se acercaban al color de los de su madre, había veces que eran sutilmente verdes y otras en los que eran grises. Habían llegado a la conclusión que podía ser por la luz o en el mayor de los casos por su estado de salud. Louis era enfermizo, demasiado para provenir de una descendiente de Veelas y un semi hombre lobo. Los doctores habían dicho que era simple genética… había casos como los de Teddy que beneficiaba y otros como los de Louis que simplemente no hacían click las mezclas. Él era diferente, todo él había sido siempre diferente. Y eso siempre le había dado a Dominique la seguridad de sentirse afortunada… siempre creyo que en cierta forma Louis tenía mala suerte, siempre creyo que la genética siempre la había beneficiado a ella… era intrépida y tenia carácter, siempre pensó que eso se debía al carácter de su padre, que su fuerza era heredada por ese pequeño lado licántropo, ¡y claro! Ella no era ciega, no solo lo veía; Dominique sabía que era hermosa, tanto como para fascinar y conseguir lo que quisiera con su belleza. Eso… la combinación de ambas cosas siempre la había hecho sentir que estaba un escalón por encima de los demás. Hasta ahora… cuando se dio cuenta que la genética no solo había afectado a Louis, sino que también a ella.** '¿no has tenido ataques… crisis y todas esas cosas?'

'me siento mucho mejor… por ahora. A veces esto muy cansado…' **Louis dijo con una sonrisa. Dominique lo miro examinando.**

'Nunca hemos hablado de esto pero…' **trato de no sonar demasiado preocupada o nerviosa.** '¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estas mal?' **Dominique le pregunto. Louis parpadeo y se puso a meditar.**

'No lo sé…' **Dijo Louis y Dominique se quejo algo frustrada.** 'A veces siento…' **Parpadeo y pensó en lo que sentía cuando se sentía mal.** 'No… no me siento mal.' **Corrigió.** 'me siento diferente…' 

'Tienes que ser mas claro, renacuajo.' **Dominique dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura.** '¿Diferente como?' **Pregunto mirándolo.**

'Es que… es como si… no fuera yo.' **Dominique lo miro y alzo una ceja.** 'Como si alguien mas estuviera... como si quisiera salir…' **la pelirroja trago saliva y sintió un escalofrió en su espalda.**

'¿Quema?' **Pregunto con la voz temblorosa pero Louis estaba tan concentrado tratando de descifrar como se sentía que ni lo noto.** 'Me refiero a si… duele.'

'No… solo me siento… inquieto.' **Dijo tocando su pecho.** 'desesperado y quiero correr pero entonces me da fiebre…' **Dijo el chico mirando su inhalador.** 'y no puedo respirar bien…' **Dominique leyó tristeza en sus ojos.** 'creo que es el asma.' **Miro a su hermana consolado. Dominique trago saliva y asintió con ganas de abrazarlo pero reteniéndose por una absurda idea de lo que significa el orgullo.** 'pero…' **Louis sonrió ligeramente hacia ese viejo amigo que lo había acompañado durante toda su vida.** '…Lo-Lorcan dijo que era normal.' **Dominique arrugo la frente sin entender.** 'según Eddy y él solo tengo que saber que criatura soy…' **Dominique negó.** '…así podre saber como calmar todo lo que me pasa…'

'Louis no somos…'

'es interesante…' **Louis dijo sonriente.** '…es divertido.' **Dominique negó.** 'podría ser un renacuajo…' **Dijo entre risas. Dominique rió y lo despeino.** 'eso explicaría muchas cosas…' **Miro de nuevo su inhalador. Dominique suspiro sintiendo su estomago pequeño.**

'no tienes porque hacerlo ¿sabes?' **Dijo Dominique cruzándose de brazos. Louis la miro extrañado.** 'Seguirle el juego al loco de Scamander…' **Se sintió terrible por decirlo pero algo le decía que no era una buena idea que siguiera buscando acerca de eso. Pero solo se gano las risas de Louis.** 'hablo en serio Louis…'

'es que si esta loquito…' **Dijo Louis entre risas.** 'pero me agrada así…' **Dominique sonrió y asintió.** 'además es divertido y me siento mejor sabiendo que podía ser una bestia…'

'No digas eso.' **Dominique lo detuvo. Louis la miro extrañado.** 'No somos… eres una bestia.' **Dijo mirando su aspecto.** 'solo es genética.' **Dijo la chica y se imagino por un segundo a Lysander. Sacudio su cabeza… no quería ni siquiera sonar a él.**

'Lo-Lorcan dijo que me ayudaría.' **Dijo Louis y Dominique mordió su labio sin saber como le agradecería a ese chico sin sentirse hipócrita.** 'él cree que soy especial… cree que todos son especiales.' **Dominique lo miro de reojo.**

'¿todos?' **Pregunto como no queriendo. Louis la miro y sonrió jugueton.** '¿él te ha hablado de mi?' **balbuceo. Louis asintió y Dominique solo pudo tragar saliva.** '¿Ahh si…? y…'

'dice que eres fuerte.' **Dijo el chico sin imaginar como esas palabras afectarían a su hermana.** 'que eres como un fénix… pero mejor. Tiene una pluma que se siente como tu cabello…' **Dominique miro su cabello y lo alejo de su contacto.** 'cree que eres poderosa y…' **Louis se detuvo haciendo un gesto chusco e incomodo.** 'hermosa.' **Dominique se sonrojo imaginando a Lorcan decirlo, sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago y de pronto se sintió algo ansiosa. No le molestaba, simplemente era extraño, lo había escuchado antes pero…**

 _¿Qué me pasa? Es Lorcan… ¡No! A mi… no… ¡Por supuesto! ¡A mi no me gusta Lorcan! ¡A MI NO!_

'Mierda…' **Dijo la chica frustrada cerrando sus ojos y tallándose el rostro.** 'No me puede estar pasando esto…' **Dijo la chica con la voz apretada y las mejillas sonrojadas. Louis la miro y alzo una ceja nada contento.**

'Dominique… te gusta Lo-Lorcan.' **Dijo con una voz demasiado seria para su edad.**

'¡No!' **Dominique dijo enseguida.** '¡A mi no!' **Se grito así misma.** '¡él no puede gustarme!' **Louis alzo una ceja porque Dominique ni siquiera lo miraba.** '¡Me gusta alguien mas, no Lorcan! ¿Escuchaste?' **Louis la miro y comenzó a reírse de lo loca que se veía su hermana.** '¡No puedes obligarme…! ¿Qué es lo gracioso Louis?' **el de primero soltaba carcajeadas.**

'Creo que los dos estan igual de locos…' **Dijo el chico. Dominique comenzó a sentir calor en su estomago y en las palmas de sus manos cuando se sintió extrañamente ofendida por ese comentario. Abrió los ojos y negó.**

'¡No!' **Dijo sabiendo que estaba pasando.** 'Solo bromea…' **Dijo Dominique mirando a su hermano y recordando lo que le había hecho a Peter y a James.** 'solo bromeas, ¿cierto?' **Louis creyo que seguía jugando y rió mas fuerte.**

'Dom… pareces demente…' **Dominique sintió un cosquilleo por debajo de la piel.** '¿Qué pensarían los demas si te escuchan hablar así? Creeran que estas zafada…' **La chica comenzaba a escuchar la voz de su hermano lejana y negó temiendo lo peor.**

'¡Louis largo de aquí!' **Dominique le grito desesperada pero se escucho molesta. Louis la miro y levanto una ceja.** '¡Solo vete!'

'Dom… tu voz…' **Louis la miro expectante.** 'Suena como si fueras un gorila.' **Soltó la carcajada y de pronto a Dominique se le comenzó a nublar la vista.**

'no…' **Dijo la chica en un último intento porque su respiracion estaba alterándose.** '¡quiero…'

 _¡Vete, vete, vete!_

'no tienes que hacer dramas Dom…' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros. Pero entonces la miro bien y noto que su aspecto… algo en ella había cambiado.** '¿Dom, estas…?'

 _Solo vete…_

'Quiero…' **escucho esa misma voz extraña.** 'que te…'

 _Vayas, vayas… vete… por favor… ¡No!_

'¿Qué?' **Louis le pregunto inocente…**

 _No, no, no… él no es… no puede ser…_

 **Louis la miro expectante sin reconocerla y en vez de huir, su lado de hermano protector salio junto con su espíritu valiente de Gryffindor. Que veces como esta era una terrible idea... comenzó acercarse para ayudarla quería ayudarla…**

'¿Qué es lo que haces?' **Dominique pregunto, tratando de contener lo mas posible a la Veela. Pero sabia que no podía hacerlo…**

 _Madame Pomfrey…_

 **Saco la solución que Madame Pomfrey le acababa de dar y la abrió para poderle dar un gran trago.**

'¡No!' **Dominique solo gruño cuando Lysander Scamander le quito la botella.** '¿Qué piensas que va a pasar? Le estas dando mas magia…' **Dijo Lysander entregándole la botella a Louis.** 'Mírame.' **Lysander se puso frente a Louis.** 'respira… ella no puede salir ahora, tiene que recuperar energías... La tienes acorralada Weasley…' **Pero Dominique sentía dolor interno. Quemaduras… pero no había nada.**

'¡Ahhhh!'

'¡Dominique!' **Louis grito preocupado.**

'hazme caso antes de que él te vea como realmente eres…' **Dominique lo miro y asintió pensando en Louis.** 'Solo cierra los ojos y respira…' **Dominique lo hizo pero era un dolor fuerte.** 'Eso es… una vez mas…' **Toco sus hombros pero la pelirroja lo alejo.** 'No es como si quisiera hacerlo…' **Lysander le dijo apático.** 'Escucha…'

'No quiero que… salga de nuevo… aleja a Louis y…'

'No va a volver a salir. eres demasiado débil como para resistirlo.' **Dijo Lysander en un tono frió.**

'¿a que te… ahh..' **Se quejo y se apoyo en el hombro del chico con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía realmente impotente. Lysnder la miro de reojo y solo desvio la mirada al pequeño Gryffindor.**

'esta bien…' **Le dijo en un tono bastante calculado. Pero Louis no parecia estar muy convencido.** 'si no te controlas él va…'

'¡No es tan sencillo, Lysander!' **Dijo Dominique sintiéndose arder por dentro.**

'déjame…' **Lysander recorrió sus manos por su espalda y…**

'¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? Ella es mi hermana, tonto…' **Louis le dijo molesto caminando a él. Tropezó en el camino.**

'se cayo…' **Lysander lo miro en el suelo. El pequeño Gryffindor con la túnica hecha un desastre trato de levantarse, cuando lo hizo su inhalador rodo y Louis fue tras de él.**

'no puedo… me duele… no puedo ella… esa cosa es demasiado…'

'no va a salir de nuevo. Solo déjate caer.' **Dominique lo miro sin entender, apretando sus manos en los hombros del chico por el volcán de emociones que sentía.** 'No lo aguantas. Rindete…' **Dominique negó.** 'Entonces aguanta su enojo.'

'No ayudas en nada…' **Dominique gruño. Lysander alzo una ceja y bufo.**

'¿tienes un mejor plan? Porque déjame recordarte que solo tienes 3 opciones. 1: dejar que esa cosa te consuma sin poder salir y solo por hacerte la valiente…' **Dominique lo miro con fastidio.** '2: dejar que yo… que ella crea y juegue conmigo como si fuera Lorcan…'

'No me recuerdes eso…' **Dominique cerro los ojos negando. Para Lysander también fue incomodo.**

'o tres…'

'¿Qué hago? Que hago para rendirme…?' **Dijo Dominique aceptando que no quería ni tocarlo, ni seguir sintiéndose así.**

'No lo sé… supongo que tú si. debes de saberlo…' **Dominique lo miro y mordió sus labios.** 'No puedo solucionarte la vida Weasley.'

'¿Quieres callarte?' **Dominique dijo mirandolo. Asintió y se enfoco en ese dolor y calor en su pecho, ese que apretaba para que no pudiera salir. Trago saliva y solo soltó un suspiro sintiendo como se expandía en ella.**

'¡Dom!' **Escucho a su hermano y solo rogo porque no hubiera sido una terrible decisión.** '¡Dom!' **Louis corrió a su hermana.** '¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le hiciste?' **Lysander la tenía entre los brazos inconsciente.** 'Dom… ¡Dom!'

'esta dormida…' **Dijo Lysander mirando a Dominique con los ojos cerrados.**

'¿Qué le paso?' **Dijo el pequeño parándose de puntitas para mirarla. Lysander lo miro pero sabia que no tenía que decir nada.**

'tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería.' **Dijo el Rvenclaw cuando vio a Louis sacar la botella de liquido purpura que Dominique había sacado antes.** 'O no…' **Dijo Lysander recordando lo que le había dicho a Dominique.** 'mejor llevemosla a su habitacion.' **Le dijo y Louis negó abriendo la botella.** 'No le puedes dar eso.' **Le hablo serio.** 'solo va empeorarlo.' **Dijo Lysander. Louis miro a su hermana y luego a Lysander.** 'llevemosla a su cuarto. Solo necesita descansar. Créeme.' **Dijo Lysander.** 'yo se de estas cosas…' **Dijo desviando la mirada.**

'¿le pasan a Lo-Lorcan?' **Lysander lo miro y solo volteo la mirada.**

'sí.' **Dijo el chico para convencerlo. Louis miro a Dominique y luego a Lysander.**

'¿tengo que cuidarla ahora?' **La voz era inocente.** '¿Cómo tú?' **Y esa pregunta no sonaba tan positiva, Lysander lo percibió y en ese momento sintió un nudo en el estomago. ¿Por qué sonaba tan mal la forma en la que cuidaba a Lorcan?**

'No…' **Dijo Lysander.** 'Ella de todos modos no va a dejar que lo hagas…'

'Como Lo-Lorcan…' **Dijo Louis entre risas. Lysander lo miro y solo suspiro largo, recordando el incidente con Eddy y todo lo que escucho en la enfermería.**

'deberías de ir a clases.' **Le dijo en un tono serio cambiando la conversación.** 'Yo me encargo de llevarla.' **Louis alzo una ceja y negó. Lysander bufo largo.** 'dile a un profesor sobre esto si eso te hace sentir mas seguro…' **Dijo Lysander apático. Louis lo medito y asintió.** 'no.' **El pequeño se detuvo y lo volteo a ver.** 'Diselo a Lupin.' **Dijo el chico mirando a Dominique.**

'es Teddy.' **Louis lo corrigió. Lysander asintió.**

'Sí, Teddy… o a Peter, es su amigo ¿no?' **Louis abrió los ojos y asintió.** 'Seguro él se lo dice a Teddy.' **Louis asintió.** 'pues mejor díselo a él. Teddy esta organizando todo para él baile.' **Dijo el chico. Lousi lo miro y asintió aferrándose a su inhalador porque sabía que iba a correr mucho.**

 **Lysander suspiro y miro a Dominique.**

 _Pues aquí esta… sufriendo como querías._

'El problema es que no me deja fuera de esto…' **Dijo el chico con fastidio cargándola para llevarla de vuelta a la enfermería. Al momento de acomodarla Dominque apretó su hombro. Lysander miro de reojo, la chica seguia con los ojos cerrados pero quedamente negó con su cabeza.** '¿Ahora lees mentes también?' **Dominique solo se recargo en él.** 'No puedo dejarte aquí a mitad del pasillo y tampoco puedo cargarte por todo el castillo hasta mi cuarto.' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro.**

'eres un aguafiestas…' **Dominique dijo con voz ronca. Por un segundo Lysander se alejo ligeramente. Pero notó que la chica tenía una temperatura normal. No podía ser la Veela.**

'te ofrezco un armario de escobas…' **Lysander vio uno a lo lejos…**

'Baño…' **Dominique balbuceo. Lysander suspiro largo y asintió.**

'el de prefectos…' **Dijo el chico. Unos minutos después estaban ahí dentro.** 'Dime que sigues consciente.' **No había dado señales de consciencia en todo el camino.** 'Weasley…' **La bajo y tomo su rostro.**

'¿Qué hice?' **Dijo la chica. Lysander se alivió de escucharla.**

'te obligaste a estar inconsciente…' **Lysander le dijo quitándose la corbata. Dominique abrió ligeramente los ojos y lo vio.**

'¿Qué haces?' **Dijo la chica la verlo desabrocharse el primer botón de su uniforme.** 'No tendremos sexo…' **Le dijo cerrando los ojos sintiéndose cansadísima.** 'Perdiste tu oportunidad.' **Lysander bufo y camino al lavabo para mojarla.**

'Creo que sobreviviré…' **dijo exprimiéndola para después acercarse de nuevo. Quito su cabello y Dominique se alejo de él extrañada.**

'¿Qué haces?' **Le dijo mirandolo confundida. Lysander le mostro la corbata humeda. Dominique la miro y luego a él.** 'Creí que me odiabas…' **Dijo la chica dejando que el chico la pusiera en su frente.** '¿Lysander?' **Pregunto extrañada al no escuchar respuesta a alguna.**

'estoy tratando de llegar a un acuerdo.' **Dijo el chico sin mirarla. Limpiando su frente con delicadeza y cuidado. Dominique levanto una ceja extrañada, tomo su mano y lo detuvo para que la mirara a los ojos. Lysander suspiro y trago saliva.** 'no puede gustarle Lorcan.' **Dijo el chico y Dominique abrió los ojos.** 'terminaría con él en un parpadeo.' **Volvió a limpiarla. Dominique lo escucho.** 'Sé que me odias tú también… pero, creo que al menos en esto estamos de acuerdo…' **Dominique tomo el chocolate que Lysander le había puesto junto a ella.** 'yo sé que tú no quieres que una parte de ti; así sea la más mínima este enamorada de mi hermano…' **Dominique trago saliva y desvio la mirada aceptándolo en silencio.** '…y yo, yo no quiero que la Veela lo vea como suyo, porque sé que cuando Lorcan lo sepa en vez de huir como cualquier persona cuerda lo haría, va a quedarse…' **Dominique lo miro de reojo pero medito en sus palabras.**

'No necesariamente…' **Dijo la chica pensando en Peter. Él ya había sufrido dos veces los ataques de la Veela y aun así había querido quedarse con ella.**

'¿tienes fiebre o algo así?' **Lysander quito la corbata y la miro extrañado.** 'Es peligrosa. Poderosa sí, pero muy peligrosa.' **Dijo el chico serio.**

'es que bueno…' **La chica se sonrojo sin saber como explicarlo.** 'Solo digo que no estaría demente, como lo insinuas.' **Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos. Lysander la miro y sacudió su cabeza.**

'Voy a pretender que no dijiste eso…' **Dijo el chico, Dominique lo miro y bufo.** 'No te enfades…' **La detuvo.** 'A menos de que quieras una visita express. Yo no la quiero.' **Dijo el chico.**

'sabes… así no vas a conseguir que se enamore de ti.' **Dijo la chica algo ofendida.** 'Lorcan es amable…' **Lysander parpadeo un par de veces boquiabierto.**

'Dime que no lo estas considerando…' **Dijo el chico arrugando la frente. Dominique negó de inmediato.**

'solo no me gusta la idea de que alguien tiene que estar demente para gustarle.' **Dijo la chica levantándose, se detuvo porque se mareo por un momento.**

'Creí que siempre había sido así…' **Lysander dijo aun en el suelo. ¬¬**

'probablemente.' **Dijo la chica sacudiendo su cabeza, se sentía débil y desorientada.** 'es extraño.'

'dale un par de minutos, Weasley.' **Lysander le dijo levantándose.** 'entonces…' **El chico se paso un mano por el cabello algo nervioso de que Dominique no hubiera cambiado de opinión.**

'tranquilo Scamander, no quiero a tu hermano.' **Dijo la chica.** 'No importa cuanto insista.' **Hablo de la Veela.** 'soy yo quien decide.' **Dijo segura en esa pose altiva de siempre.**

'¿qué harás? ¿estar inconsciente todo el tiempo?' **Se puso junto a ella, Dominique suspiro y dejo caer los hombros.**

'De todos modos casi no entro a clases…' **Dijo la chica mirándolo de reojo. Lysander la miro jugar con sus dedos pero su semblante estaba pensativo.**

'puedes encontrar una solución en vacaciones.' **Dijo el chico mirándola. Dominique asintió sintiendo su garganta cerrarse. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto?**

'Seguro…' **se aclaro la garganta.** 'No es la primera vez que les escondo algo a mis papas…' **Dijo suspirando para después abrazarse así misma. Lysander la miro y trono la boca…**

 _De verdad la odio…_

'Todo va a estar bien, Weasley…' **Lysander la abrazo, solo desvió la mirada y suspiro largo cuando la sintió sollozar.** 'No hagas esto… no conmigo. Tú y yo…' **Dominique asintió y se separo de él. Limpiando sus ojos.** 'es algo natural…' **Dominique lo miro y bufo sonriendo.**

'Eres patético para este tipo de cosas.' **Dijo la chica limpiando sus ojos.** 'Pero seguro acumulaste puntos.' **Dijo la chica refiriéndose a la Veela. Lysander asintió.**

'¿Entonces si lo notaste?' **Dijo el chico tomando esa excusa como la perfecta razón por flaquear ante ese odio que le tenía a la chica.**

'Por supuesto…' **Dijo la chica mirandolo como bobo.** 'Tú y yo, nos odiamos.' **Dijo mirandolo. Lysander asintió.** '¿Por qué debería de creer que lo hiciste porque somos amigos? Y ¿Por qué yo debería de creer que somos amigos? No tiene sentido.' **Lysander asintió dándole la razón. Dominique lo miro y rió negando. Lysander la miro y solo suspiro para cruzarse de brazos.** 'Ya me siento mejor.' **Dijo la chica.**

'ya era hora…' **Dijo Lysander apuntando su corbata con su varita y secándola. Dominique lo miro y rodo los ojos.**

'¿Quién iba a decirlo? Ahora entiendo porque eres cotizado en la escuela Lysander, eres todo un caballero.' **La pelirroja dijo socarrona señalando su corbata. Lysander bufo.** 'oh lo olvidaba solo lo hiciste para conquistar a mi lado salvaje…' **Dijo la chica caminando junto a él a la salida.**

'No lo olvides. No quiero que después creas que realmente me gustas…' **Dominique hizo una cara chusca y negó.**

'Nunca.' **Dijo la pelirroja con asco. Lysander se acomodaba la corbata con practica. Dominique lo miro y se dio cuenta que no quería besarlo… ni siquiera para cucarlo. No había nada en Lysander que le atrajera mas y ese odio que tenía mutuamente estaba siendo cuestionado por la consciencia de la chica.**

 _¿Realmente lo odiaba?_

'Gracias…' **Dijo la chica. Lysander se detuvo a mitad del nudo y la miro.**

'Mierda, de verdad crees que me gustas.' **Lysander dijo apatico. Dominique rió y negó, se acerco a él y el chico miro como la pelirroja quitaba sus manos para ella acomodar su corbata.**

'Por alejar a Louis' **Dijo la pelirroja tragando saliva sin querer imaginar lo que le hubiera hecho a su hermano.** 'supongo que tú si entiendes el concepto del hermano mayor…' **La pelirroja hizo una cara chusca y negó.** 'No, olvidaba que lo tuyo era psicosis…' 'como sea…' **La pelirroja plancho con sus manos su corbata.** 'Gracias, Lysander.' **Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Lysander se sintió algo vulnerable al verla así de cerca y así de honesta.**

'Dominique, solo hice lo mas sensato. Sentido común.' **Dominique asintió sabiendo que nunca lo aceptaría.**

'Bueno de todos modos… te lo agradezco.' **Dijo la chica.** 'No sé que… no me lo hubiera perdonado.' **Dijo con los ojos llorosos.** '¿Cómo podría seguir sabiendo que lastime a mi hermano?' **Lysander sintió un escalofrió y solo desvio la mirada.**

'Sí… como sea Weasley.' **Dijo el chico desenfadado. Dominique lo miro y entendió porque su actitud huraña.**

'Lo siento…' **Dijo la chica conociendo la historia. La Veela la robo de él.** 'yo…' **Lysander la miro de reojo.** '…Hubiera hecho lo mismo.' **Dijo la chica mirandolo.** 'lo hubiera hecho con mis propias manos.' **Dijo la chica con cierto tono malvado.** 'así que… no te sientas mal por eso. Yo no te juzgo Lysander.' **la pelirroja dijo acomodándose la túnica.** 'La corbata…' **Dijo la chica planchándola una vez mas.** 'Lo prometieron.' **Dijo mirandolo a los ojos. Lysander asintió.**

'Lys.' **Ambos chicos voltearon para encontrarse a unos sonrientes Gary y Alfred mirándolos coquetos.** 'wow… lo lamento.' **Dijo Alfred.** 'no quería interrumpir el momento.' **Dijo el chico mirándolos picarones. Dominique miro a Lysander y trono la boca.**

'Demasiado tarde Davies…' **Dijo Dominique con una voz juguetona.** 'Te veo luego, Lysander.' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros.** 'Oh y por cierto…' **Camino de espaldas.** 'Gracias por todoooo.' **Rió y le guiño el ojo. Lysander suspiro con algo de fastidio.**

'Vayaaaa…' **Alfred se le acerco y miro a Dominique que caminaba ya lejos.** 'No tengo idea de cómo consigues que las mas lindas te volteen a ver teniendo a ese hermano.' **Lysander lo miro de reojo y bufo.** 'Si yo fuera chica, no te voltearía a ver nunca…'

'Ni yo.' **Lysander le dijo con una sonrisa. Ambos rieron.** '¿crei que estaban en clase?' **Alfred lo miro y alzo una ceja.**

'Eres prefecto y lo entiendo nos gusta obedecer las normas…' **Lysander rodo los ojos sabiendo que era mentira.**

'pero…' **Lysander cantó.**

'Teddy esta armando una fiesta con los Gryffindor.' **Lysander levanto una ceja y trono la boca.** 'esta alardeando que va a aplastarnos.' **Lysander levanto una ceja.**

'Pero es claro que no…' **Dijo Alfred.** 'Lys, ya tiene una estrategia para el juego. ¿Cierto?' **Lysander se golpeo mentalmente. No había planeado nada.**

'Seguro…' **mintió.** 'De hecho comenzaremos a practicar…' **Alfred se alivió de escucharlo decir eso. La verdad es que el primer juego los había dejado fulminados.**

'Eso es…' **Dijo Alfred despeinándolo. Lysander lo empujo entre risas.** 'ahora… ¿por qué no vamos y le arruinamos la fiesta a los Gryffindor?'

'o nos unimos a ella.' **Gary levanto ambas cejas. Alfred le dio la razón.**

'Yo solo quiero ver como Lupin pierde la cabeza.' **Ambos de sus amigos lo miraron sin entender. Lysander negó y dejo caer los hombros.** 'yo me entiendo…'

'Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con tu hermano.' **Dijo Gary. Lysander negó de inmediato.**

'¿tienes ese otro sentido también? ¿estamos caminando sobre una criatura?' **Alfred se burlo temiendo pisar el suelo. Gary rió, Lysander… tardo un poco pero decidió reír para seguirle el juego.** 'Esta demente amigo…' **Dijo Alfred. Lysander solo dejo caer los hombros.**

'¿Este año también se la pasara en San Mungo?' **Dijo Gary mirando a Lysander de reojo.**

 _No. estoy haciendo lo suficiente para que pase las vacaciones conmigo. Gracias._

'Supongo…' **Lysander dijo sin importancia.** 'Espero…' **sus otros dos amigos rieron. Y Lysander solo desvio la mirada escuchando la voz de Dominique decir:**

" _ **no te sientas mal por eso. Yo no te juzgo Lysander."**_

 _Si bueno… yo sí._

 **OOoOO**

 **Molly por fin se detuvo estaba confundida y cansada y por algún razón seguía preocupada por lo que había escuchado en el gran comedor. Ella y Teddy había acordado que se dividirían entre la casa de los gritos y la escuela. Ella se quedo ahí por que no quería ver a Sirius y sabía que si lo encontraba seguramente la retrasaría en todo esto y este era el peor momento para retrasarse.**

 _No puedo creer que Dominique sea tan irresponsable como para irse con Peter… ¡Peter Pettigrew! ¿Qué no ve lo peligroso que es todo esto? Bueno… tú besaste a Sirius…_

'¡Esa no fue mi decisión!' **Se dijo asi misma completamente sonrojada. Negó y respiro profundo para caminar hacía el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. No podía verse tensa o desubicada, esto tenía que ser lo mas natural posible.** 'Ho-Ho… Hola…' **Nadie la escucho.** 'Muchachos… hola…' **Ignorada, eso estaba siendo demasiado vergonzoso para la chica.** 'Estoy… estoy buscando a Dominique…'

'¡cierto falta Dominique!' **Escucho decir a un chico. Molly alzo una ceja curiosa de cómo la había escuchado pero ignorado al mismo tiempo.** '¿Dónde esta?'

'Sí… yo me pregunto…' **Pero nadie la miraba aun a pesar de que hablaran de lo mismo.** '…estoy buscando a mi prima.' **Molly trato de alzar la voz pero todos rieron por algo que una chica había dicho. Molly bufo.**

'¡Hey Leones están para la derrota!' **Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde se encontraba un chico de túnicas doradas con una sonrisa confiada y el cabello negro azabache. Despeinado. Muy despeinado.** '¿Qué hay muchachos?' **Los saludo como si nada.**

'Oh no…' **Dijo Molly al ver a James Potter en escena. Tan confiado y despreocupado.**

'¿Si, estas viendo como lo hago?' **James le murmuro a Remus que negó.**

'Creo que es una mala idea que intentes ver como tú.' **Peter le murmuro.** 'Creí que todos acordamos en que lo imitaremos.' **James bufo manoteando.**

'¡Teddy!' **James sonrió al escuchar a los chicos.**

'bromeaba respecto a lo de la derrota ustedes saben que son como mi otra casa. Adoro el rojo.' **Dijo señalando sus uniformes. Todos rieron.** 'de hecho mis amigos y yo planeamos ir apoyarlos… ya saben para después ir a celebrar…'

'no creo que sea una buena idea…' **Peter le dijo y James solo tosio.**

'casi me creo que apoyabas a los Ravenclaw.' **Una Gryffindor se le acerco y James negó con un gesto chusco.**

'Nunca, podría traicionar esos colores… y por supuesto tampoco estos.' **Dijo señalando su túnica.** '¡Además, Los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff somos los mas divertidos!' **Todso asintieron.** 'Este nuevo equipo de Rvenclaw no tiene nada con que combatirlos. Sin ofender Lorcan.' **Lorcan negó sin ser ofendido.**

'¿Scamander?' **Un chico de Gryffindor pregunto mirandolo.** '¿Qué haces con él? no sabes que es mala suerte estar junto a él.' **James lo miro y bufo.**

'Amigo, no me digas que le temes de verdad a las palabras. ¿Cómo puedes utilizar ese escudo?' **El chico se sonrojo apenado.** 'pero no te ofendas, ni te sientas mal. ¿Quieren que les de un consejo para ese tipo de situaciones?' **Peter lo miro y suspiro largo sabiendo como terminaria esto. Lo que él quería era encontrar a Dominique y explicarle todo.**

 **Lo había pensado en el camino. Si se la topaba seguramente James la vería por lo cual sería algo corto y rápido, tal vez una señal. Tal vez decirle que lo viera en la torre de astronomía al anocheces o en la sala común para no meterla en problemas…**

 _O quiza podríamos escapar a Hogsmade._

 **Peter sonrió ignorando las risas y los aplausos para James. Lorcan lo miro y sonrió.**

'te gusta.' **Peter desperto y miro al gemelo muy cerca de él.** 'tus mejillas sonrojadas combinadas con tu sonrisa y tus ojos dilatados dicen que estas teniendo un pensamiento reconfortante y placentero.' **Peter abrió los ojos y se sonrojo de golpe… mas de lo que estaba.** 'Ahora no.' **Dijo Lorcan como si nada.** '¿Te avergoncé?' **Peter negó aun sonrojado.** 'Okay…' **Lorcan dijo tranquilo… Peter trago saliva y trato de controlarse.** 'Sí el rubor en tus mejillas permanece por mucho tiempo, probablemente se trate de una enfermedad llamado Rosácea, los vasos sanguíneos y las unidades pilosebaceas de la parte central de la cara; nariz, frente, y mejillas se sonrojan permanentemente provocando alteraciones como engrosor de la piel y…'

'¿Por qué sabes todas esas cosas?' **Peter lo interrumpió algo mareado. Lorcan lo miro y no supo que contestar.** 'No, esta bien es solo que es algo raro…'

'eritema Craneofacial idiopática.' **Peter levanto una ceja estando seguro que no sabría que era eso y que era casi imposible detener la información. Lorcan lo miro y suspiro apenado.** 'es un padecimiento en el que el individuo se ruboriza con gran intensidad frente a un estimulo pequeño…' **Miro sus manos frías y Peter entendió porque sabía tanto sobre el rubor.** 'Es relacionado también por una fuerte fobia a la interacción social…' **Dijo en un suspiro vencido. Peter lo miro entendiéndolo.**

'ahora se porque sonrojaba tanto de pequeño.' **Lorcan lo miro y sonrió quedamente. Ambos fueron interrumpidos por risas estrepitosas detrás de ellos. Peter miro hacía atrás para encontrarse con James Potter siendo aplaudido por todos esos chicos.** 'Sí, al parecer no todos saben acerca de eso…' **Lorcan noto cierto rencor en su voz. Miro a James y suspiro sabiendo que tenía que respetar el ciclo natural de las situaciones. Era él primer creyente que no se les debía decir nada a ninguno de ellos. Para Lorcan todo tenía un propósito de la naturaleza, fuera tiempo, eventos… quizá por eso no odiaba a Eddy tanto como su hermano. Era creyente en el curso de las cosas y la naturaleza.**

'¡Lorcan!' **Lorcan miro a James que le decía que fuera.**

'No lo hagas…' **Peter dijo negando.** 'Terminaras siendo solo otro de sus trofeos…' **Dijo algo cansado.** 'Ya sabes de esos que solo se usan de decoración pero no significan nada y solo sirven para elevar el ego de alguien.' **Lorcan lo miro de reojo y miro a James.** 'Olvidalo… ve antes de que venga por ti.' **Dijo el chico suspirando.** 'Anda…' **Le sonrió y Lorcan camino a James.**

'¡Lorcan!' **Molly lo toco y Lorcan le sonrió notando que estaba adquiriendo cierto cariño por todos ellos.** '¿Cómo estas?' **Dijo mirándolo pálido.** 'No te veo desde…'

'¡Molly!' **James la llamo.** '¿Conocen a Molly? Sí, ella conoce a Dominique…' **Dijo señalando a una de las amigas de la pelirroja.** 'Solo que ella mas… como decirlo…'

'Aburrida.' **Dijo Deyna Castle una de sus compañeras de clase. Molly cerro la boca sintiéndose algo incomoda. Lorcan la miro y le tomo de la mano. Molly lo miro por lo frió que estaba. Lorcan se avergonzó y quito su mano.**

'Pero que adorables…' **Molly abrió los ojos y negó mirando a James directamente.**

'No…' **Dijo Molly separándose de Lorcan, que solo agacho la mirada. La pelirroja se sintió terrible.** 'Me refiero a que…' **Se acerco de nuevo a su lado.** 'Somos amigos.' **Dijo la chica sonriéndole. Lorcan la miro recordando las palabras de Sirius…**

 _¿de verdad tengo amigos de nuevo?_

'pero podrían ser una linda pareja en el baile.' **Molly abrió y cerro la boca sin querer decir nada mas.** 'Después de lo que les dije acerca de Lorcan…'

'¿Es cierto que tocaste al calamar, Scamander?' **Tobias Wood le pregunto. Lorcan asintió. James les mostro.** '¿y que tal?'

'Viscoso.' **Dijo Lorcan haciendo a todos reír.**

 **Peter los miro de lejos, vio como James lo presentaba a todos como si fuera su mejor amigo... Sintió de repente un Deja Vu. Recordandose junto a Remus frente a un montón de Ravenclaw que los miraban divertidos.**

" _Potter, tienes razón tus amigos son divertidísimos. Yo creí que Pettigrew no hablaba y mira es tan espontaneo…"_

" _¿Qué puedo decir? Es mi Peter. A todos nos cortaron de la misma raíz ¿cierto amigo?"_

'Seguro, amigo.' **Dijo Peter negando. Seguía sin creer que James le había pedido que dejara de ver Dominique como señal de su amistad.**

 _ **Él no te pidió eso.**_

'No ahora…' **Peter se quejo y se alejo.**

 _ **Lo sé, sé que odias la cruda verdad. Pero se honesto contigo por un momento… él no te lo pidió. Tú fuiste el ingenuo en aceptarlo.**_

'entonces admites que lo insinuo.'

 _ **James nunca insinua. Lo dice. Crudo y directo.**_

'No tan crudo como Sirius…'

 _ **Cierto… pero el punto es que fuiste tú quien lo acepto. Quien le dio el poder de seguir presentándose como ahora… Como el rey de todo.**_

'No es cierto.' **Dijo Peter con la voz apretada sintiéndose…**

 _ **Patético. No es bueno que te sientas así Peter, tú no eres patético. No dejes que te trate como si lo fueras.**_

'¿Qué propones? ¿golpearlo? O mejor aun… ¿Hacerle lo mismo que a Sirius?'

 _ **¿Quieres hacerlo?**_

 **Peter se quedo estático. Abrió los ojos y miro a James con algo de pavor en si mismo.**

 _ **¿Quieres lastimarlo, Peter?**_

 **El chico abrió la boca y la cerro sintiéndose extraño.**

 _ **¿Quieres regresársela? Decirle que él no es nadie… mostrarle que al final él no es mas que un mortal mas… que solo fue cuestión de suerte… ¿quieres que te vea como lo hizo Sirius cuando vio que no le servía nada toda esa galantería?**_

 **Peter se mordió el labio con fuerza.**

 _No…_

'Sí…' **Peter abrió los ojos al escucharse así mismo. Miro a James una vez mas rodeado de todos incluso había atraído a mas gente, todos reían y disfrutaban de su platica. Para todos era Teddy, pero para él era el mismo de James de siempre, con diferente gente pero el mismo James. Sin Remus y él. Pero con Molly y Lorcan como las medallas a presumir. Se cubrió la boca con vergüenza al saber que lo había admitido. Que había admitido querer hacerle lo mismo que a Sirius aun a pesar de tanto que le había dolido.**

 _ **Porque sabes que esta mal… pero eso es lo que sientes Peter.**_

'No…' **Dijo negando avergonzado.** 'Yo no… no. No él es…' **Miro a James y negó. No podía aceptarlo.** 'Él es mi…' **trago saliva.**

 _ **Dilo. Dilo Peter.**_

'Él…' **Miro a James riendo con alguien mas. Miro a James, tan brillante como siempre haciendo de un momento una gran memoria.** 'Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que no estoy ahí...' **Dijo Peter molesto. Escuchándolo reír por un comentario de Lorcan. Peter apreto los labios sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.** 'Solo quiere a alguien que le idolatre el trasero…' **Dijo molesto.** 'No me necesita… ni a mi, ni a Remus… ni a Sirius.' **Dijo el chico negando con desaprobación, con decepcion.** 'Con una persona que lo admire… él…' **Bufo molesto.** 'Yo me largo.' **Dijo dandose la media vuelta.**

'Peter' **Remus lo llamo.** '¿Qué sucede ahora?' **Señalo a James.** '¡Wally, Peter esta acá…' **volteo a ver a Sirius que se acercaba sonriendo hacía donde estaba James.**

'¿Ya viste que esta haciendo?' **Sirius dijo entre risas, al escuchar un chiste del Potter. Peter lo miro y rodo los ojos.**

'No necesito esto ahora.' **Dijo el chico y Remus lo miro y noto sus ojos llorosos.**

'¿Peter? ¿estas bien?' **Remus le trato de hablar pero Peter lo ignoro y negó. Remus se volteo pero choco con un grupo de chicos qe se acercaban a donde James hacía trucos ahora con su escoba.**

'Woah…' **Sirius lo detuvo.** 'Tranquilo… ¿recuerdas lo que dijimos del bajo perfil?' **alzo una ceja y Remus negó trtando de no perder a Peter con la mirada.** 'Remus, Remus… ponme atención, no puedes solamente saltar y señalar a la gente harán que te volteen a ver y ya esta el Teddy de allá. Remus…'

'¡Peter!' **Le dijo desesperado.**

'¿Qué pasa con Peter?' **Sirius le contesto imitando su tono de voz.**

'Se fue…' **Dijo Remus rendido aun entre los brazos de Sirius que lo había detenido. Sirius alzo una ceja y miro hacía atrás.** 'Estaba mal Sirius…' **Dijo Remus preocupado.**

'¿Herido o algo así?' **Sirius pregunto sin entender. Remus vacilo pero asintió.** '¿Por qué? Se supone que él tiene que quedarse con James… ¿crees que hayan vuelto a pelear?' **Remus lo pensó y negó sin saberlo.**

'Seguramente…'

'Pero James esta bien. Miralo…' **Dijo Señalandolo. James bajaba de la escoba entre aplausos agradeciendo.** 'esto dejara en una buena posición a nuestro Teddy…'

'¿Estan locos?' **Teddy llego de sorpresa por detrás.** '¿Qué estan haciendo?' **Les pregunto a Sirius molesto.** 'Acabo de correr porque Lysander y sus simpaticos amigos venían a ver a Teddy hacer volteretas suicidas en el patio y ¡Oh sorpresa! ¡Yo no sé hacer volteretas suicidas!' **Le dijo pintando su cabello rojo.**

'apaga tu flamita antes de que alguien se dé cuenta.' **Sirius le dijo. Teddy asintió.** 'O cambia de rostro.' **Teddy lo hizo.**

'¿Qué paso?'

'No lo sé… es James siendo James.' **Sirius dijo señalando el escenario.** 'No puedes culparlo por eso.' **Miro como James le indicaba a un jugador de Gryffindor como sujetar la escoba.** 'además, presento a Lorcan como tú amigo, quizá eso ayude con él…' **Teddy vacilo mirandolo de un lado positivo.**

'¿¡Tienes que estar bromeando!?' **Remus les grito molesto.** '¡No solo lo esta cambiando!' **Manoteo a Teddy que salto cambiando su cabello a uno castaño y rizado.** 'Deja de cambiar.' **Le advirtió Y Teddy asintió en corto.** '¿Ves lo que esta haciendo? Se supone que esto iba hacer que las cosas se calmaran entre todos…' **se dirigió a Sirius que solo suspiro.**

'Peter esta susceptible y no sé por qué, Lunático. No puedes culpar a James…'

'Ni siquiera sabe que no esta aquí, Sirius.' **Remus le dijo señalando a James. Sirius vacilo y bufo.**

'¿Cuál es tu plan?' **Sirius le pregunto y Remus suspiro largo.**

'Ya sabes cual es mi plan.' **Dijo Remus, copiando la forma en la que lucia el uniforme de James. Teddy lo miro y alzo una ceja sin entender.** 'deseame suerte.' **Dijo el chico respirando profundo.**

'Tienes todo mi apoyo, cariño.' **Dijo Sirius dándole un golpecito en la espalda.** 'se gentil.'

'que se joda.' **Dijo Remus molesto y camino entre la multitud.**

'¿Qué va hacer?' **Teddy se puso en el lugar donde Remus estaba, junto a Sirius. Sirius lo miro de reojo y sonrió.**

'no sé si James te lo dijo pero ese idiota de ahí…' **Señalo a Remus.** 'Es él unico que puede lograr hacernos sentir mal y en ocasiones bajarnos de la luna.' **Hizo una ademan incomodo con su cabeza. Teddy sonrió divertido.** 'No es divertido…' **Teddy rió.** 'Bueno… si lo es. Mientras no seas tú.' **Dijo entre risas.** 'No dejes de mirar Junior.'

'No pensaba dejar de hacerlo.' **Teddy le dijo.** 'me encanta verlo en acción.' **Dijo Teddy refiriéndose a su padre. Sirius lo miro de reojo y sonrió al pensar que había alguien que admiraba a su amigo de la forma en la que merecía. Teddy miro de reojo cuando sintió que Sirius lo despeinaba con cariño.** '¿Qué haces?' **Le dijo extrañado.**

'Cierra la boca.' **Le dijo el Black y le señalo la escena.**

 **Remus caminaba entre la gente con su gorra en la cabeza y un par de preguntas en la cabeza.**

 _¿Qué le pasa realmente a Peter? ¿Por qué se fue así? ¿James le habrá dicho algo?_

 **Lorcan lo miro y lo siguió con la mirada tratando de saber cual sería su siguiente movimiento. Molly miro al gemelo y notó que estaba distraído en algo, trato de mirar hacía que y vio a una copia exacta de…**

'¡Teddy!' **Dijo molesta, apretando sus labios. Caminando hacía donde se dirigía. Lorcan la miro y negó pero fue tarde Molly ya iba directo a Remus creyendo una vez mas que era Teddy.**

 **Y James escucho a la chica, volteo pero al ver a Molly distraída en otro lugar que no era él, arrugo la frente y trato de buscar si había otro Teddy en la escena. Eso arruinaría todo.**

'¿Teddy, nos enseñarías una vez mas?' **Dijo Deyna Castle le entrego su escoba pero James solo trago saliva al ver a Remus mirandolo directamente y no con un gesto muy agradable.**

'Mierda…' **Murmuro James.** '¿Dónde esta…?' **Miro a su alrededor y no vio a Peter por ningún lado. Solo había un relajo de persona, comentando y divirtiéndose, tratando de hacer esas volteretas y muchos espectadores… eso no le molestaba. Lo peligroso era saber si Remus podría con ellos.**

'¿entonces?' **Deyna le dijo coqueta. James le sonrió.**

'Necesito algo de agua…' **Le dijo señalando su garganta.**

'¿Y escucharon eso?' **Deyna grito en voz alta.**

'Deyna… ¿Qué mierda esta pasando?' **Dominique entro al circulo, su amiga la miro y sonrió. Dominique la abrazo tratando de identificar que estaba pasando, miro a James y James la miro a ella. Dominique cerro la boca y supo que el Potter buscaba a Peter.**

'¡Dom! Nada! Lupin solo nos enseñaba un par de trucos en la escoba…' **Dijo laa chica señalando a James. Dominique asintió.**

'¿Y es bueno? porque en casa solo es un estorbo.' **James rodo los ojos y bufo.**

'Soy el mejor, niña.' **Deyna rió y asintió al escucharlo. Dominique solo se mantuvo seria.**

'Sí, pero ahora… ¡Teddy necesita agua porque hara otra increible declaración!' **Dominique la miro algo sorprendida temiendo por ella.**

'¿Cómo dices?' **Dijo nerviosa. Deyna asintió.**

'tranquila, no es acerca de ti. Solo cosas mias.'

'Se la ha pasado así todo el rato. Es increíble…' **Deyna le dijo y otro chico del equipo lo reafirmo.** 'No sé… hasta quisiera una cita con él. ¿estaría mal si le pido ahora ir al baile con él?' **Dominique la miro harta.**

'Sería el peor error de tu vida.' **Le dijo antes de acercarse a James y dejar a su amiga.** '¿Qué mierda esta pasando?' **Le dijo tocando su brazo para que la mirara.**

'No me toques.' **James le dijo molesto. Dominique sintió un vacio al escucharlo, gurdo su mano.** '¿Dónde esta Peter?' **Dominique arrugo la frente y dejo caer los hombros.**

'¿Qué? Lo volviste a perder?' **Le dijo en un tono sarcástico.** 'estas perdiendo tu talento… que todos tus niños hacen ahora lo que quieren.' **Dominique le dijo tronando la boca. James bufo desesperado.** 'no sé donde esta… no lo he visto desde…'

'Sí como sea.' **Dijo James.** 'Solo alejate de él. Él lo va hacer de ti.' **Dominique arrugo la frente al escucharlo. James sonrió de lado al ver su expresión.** 'Oh si… él lo prometió. Me lo prometió.' **Dijo para darle un poco mas de peso. No supo porque eso le daba un peso mayor.** 'Promesa de merodeador. Así que… ahorrate los desplantes.' **Dominique agacho la mirada sintiendo algo de decepción en su interior.** 'no es personal… Peter ha estado algo extraño y hemos peleado un par de veces… no es normal.' **James le dijo.** 'No creas que te odio o algo así… no olvido todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, pero por ahora…' **Dominique dejo caer los hombros.** 'Estamos tratando de mantenernos unidos.' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro tratando de buscarlo entre la gente.**

'Sí, se nota…' **Dominique le dijo y James la miro entendiendo el mensaje.**

'Oye, solo me distraje un momento…'

'Y lo perdiste.' **Remus le dijo jalándolo y mirandolo desaprobatoriamente.**

'Lunático…' **James lo saludo pero Remus no sonrió.**

'me agrada.' **Dominique lo señalo. ¬¬** 'Él me decía que solo se había volteado y de la nada Peter se fue.' **Remus miro a James que solo resoplo.**

'No actúes como mi padre…'

'No lo viste. Yo si.' **Dijo Remus. James arrugo la frente.** 'Había llorado…' **Dominique levanto la mirada atenta.** 'Estaba mal James, se supone que habíamos hecho para estar mejor…'

'¿Dónde lo viste?' **Dominique le pregunto. Remus la miro.**

'No le digas.' **James le dijo y Remus sacudió su cabeza para enfocarse.** '¡Oye! dejalo ya…' **James le dijo a Dominique que se fue de ahí inmediatamente.** 'Remus, necesitamos…'

'Vete.' **Remus le dijo. James arrugo la frente y negó.** 'Claro que sí, largo. Ve y síguela si quieres pero se acabo tu turno…' **Le quito la placa y la guardo en su bolsillo. James bufo.**

'Te pedirán que vuelvas a volar.'

'Les dire que no puedo.'

'¡No puedes hacer eso!' **James le dijo en un berrinche.** 'Sabes lo que me costo que creyeran que Teddy era genial.' **Remus lo miro y resoplo rodando los ojos.** 'Okay deacuerdo eso no importa pero… Lunático no podemos decirles de la nada que ya no sabemos hacer las cosas…' **Remus bufo con un sonrisa.**

'Mirame.' **Remus se señalo, para quitarse la gorra y ponérsela. James lo miro y bufo algo malhumorado.** 'Seguiran creyendo que es genial, solo que ahora conocerán su lado amargado.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros.** 'Hacemos esto por Teddy, James.' **Le recordó señalando donde estaba Sirius y Teddy.** 'ahora largo, idiota.' **James resoplo.**

'Ya veras en la casa de los gritos.' **Le dio un codazo. Remus asintió. James comenzó su regreso pensando en lo que Remus había dicho, en la forma en la que Dominique se había ido y esperando que Remus terminara todo esto de una forma que no dejara mal a Teddy… por un momento cuando pensó en Teddy, sintió que olvidaba algo…** 'Teddy…' **Dijo para si mismo tratando de recordar.**

'¡Ese Lupin me va a oír! Es increíble que los dejara salir así como si nada! Mientras yo estoy como loca buscándolos por toda la escuela…' **James miro como Molly se acercaba a toda velocidad y con enojo hacía su amigo.**

'No. No Lupin. No Lupin.' **Dijo James alarmado, pero no podía volver, no ahora que Remus estaba hablando con uno de los chicos del equipo.** '¿Qué hago?' **Miro a todas partes.** '¡Sirius!' **Grito. Lorcan se detuvo y busco a esa voz. Miro a James y a lo lejos a Sirius. Sonrió. Y vio como James les explicaba con manotazos y desesperación lo que pasaba. Sirius se molesto enseguida e igual comenzó con una serie de movimientos que le decía a Lorcan que Sirius estaba tenso y nervioso. Había otro chico ahí uno de rizos rojizos que se metió entre los dos tratando de entender que pasaba… de un momento a otro ese chico también regañaba a James mientras trataba de colarse y caminaba para poder acercarse. Sirius y James lo siguieron. Lorcan los miro y se acerco a ellos porque eran sus amigos y quería decirle a Sirius que ya estaba bien.**

'¡Sirius!' **Dijo Lorcan. Sirius se detuvo y lo miro, deteniendo a James y a Teddy, que no se detuvo.**

'¡Ravee!' **Sirius dijo desepserado indicándole que se acercara.** '¡Ravee ven!' **Lorcan se acerco y lo primero que hizo cuando estuvo frente a él fue abrazarlo.**

'que lindo pero…' **James los separo.** 'Tienes que detener a Molly o sacar a Remus de ahí.' **Dijo James señalando el lugar. Lorcan negó sin poder entender.**

'Ravee, Remus no tiene que saber que es el padre de Teddy…' **Lorcan abrió los ojos sorprendido.** 'Sí, lo sabemos. Larga historia. Pero ahora tienes que evitarlo porque si Lunático se entera, no solamente estaremos fritos nosotros…' **Señalo a James y a él.** 'Sino que Teddy también… tienes que ayudarnos amigo. ¿Podrías?'

'Es que…' **Lorcan dijo algo nervioso.** 'Hay mucha gente ahí Sirius.' **Miro con pánico hacía donde estaba Remus. James chillo del nerviosismo. Sirius lo detuvo y se acerco a Lorcan.**

'Lo sé, lo sé… sé que puede ser terrorífico pero… Ravee, mira lo lejos que has llegado ya. Tienes amigos y puedes tocarme… escucha…'

'¿Quieres resumir ese discurso?' **James lo presiono y Sirius asintió.**

'Puedes hacer esto.' **Sirius le dijo poniendo cada de sus manos en los hombros del rubio.** 'Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero solo cállalo.' **Lorcan lo miro y pudo ver su miedo.**

'Tienes miedo.' **Dijo Lorcan tan honesto como siempre. Sirius sonrió de lado y asintió.**

'No tienes idea…' **Dijo Sirius.** 'sé valiente. Eres valiente Lorcan. Ayudanos. Ayudame amigo…' **Lorcan asintió y miro donde estaba Remus para caminar hacía él.**

'¿Crees que lo logre?' **James pregunto. Sirius lo miro y suspiro.**

'Por supuesto.' **Dijo el Black tragando saliva.** 'Pero tratemos de gritarle a Remus por si las dudas.' **James asintió y le indico por donde ir para acercarse.**

 **Lorcan camino entre la gente evitando el contacto con algunos chicos que reían. Miro a Molly que trataba de hablar con Teddy pero este estaba hablando con la amiga de su primita.**

'Es imposible que se te olvidara.' **Denya dijo entre risas creyendo que el chico bromeaba. Cuando escucho eso, Molly supuso que enserio era Teddy porque ella sabia que él definitivamente no sabía hacer ese tipo de trucos.** 'Te estas haciendo el difícil Teddy…' **La chica lo jalo de su corbata y Remus solo quito sus manos de ella.**

'De verdad… yo tengo que irme.' **Denya rió y lo jalo hacía los demas.**

'¡Teddy!' **Remus y los demas voltearon hacía atrás donde Molly se encontraba molesta y harta.**

'Molly…'

'¿Qué es lo que te pasa?' **Dijo la pelirroja caminando a él. Denya la barrio con la mirada.**

'Esta ocupado ahora, Weasley…' **Dijo la chica pero Remus tomo esto como una oportunidad para salir.**

'No… no, quiero…' **Remus señalo a Molly.** 'Mientras puedes practicar el truco… estare con ustedes en un momento.' **Deyna lo miro sospechoso, miro a Molly y dejo caer los hombros ocmo si no le importara.**

'Como digas…' **Lo soltó.** '¡No creas que olvidamos que dijiste que harías otra declaración y queremos oírla! ¿cierto chicos?' **Los demas rieron asintiendo. Remus sonrió golpeando mentalmente a James.**

'No te dejaremos ir Teddy.' **Tobias le dijo simpatico. Remus asintió y camino con Molly que al tenerlo cerc le dio un golpe en el brazo.**

'¡Auch!'

'¿Qué sucede contigo?' **Le dijo Molly molesta.** '¿Qué hay de… "tú busca aquí y yo buscare en la casa de los gritos"?' **Lo imito con una voz de retrasado. Remus levanto su dedo índice para poder hablar pero Molly chisteo golpeando su dedo índice.**

'Es que yo…'

'¡No quiero escuchar nada Edward!' **Remus cerro la boca.** 'Estoy harta de todo esto… ¡y lo peor es que no parece que termine!' **Remus miro a Lorcan acercarse. Molly chasque sus dedos frente a él sin notar a Lorcan.** 'No es momento de que te distraigas. Porque enserio Teddy, estoy así…' **Junto su dedo índice y su pulgar y cerro su ojo derecho haciendo representación de un diminutivo.** 'de correr por ayuda. Le hablare al tío Harry para que solucione todo esto…'

'¿Harry?' **Remus pregunto y Molly rodo los ojos.**

'No es momento de ponerte así. Él lo va a entender, va ayudarte a regresarlos de vuelta. tienes que dejar que se vaya… sé que suena cruel pero, tienes que dejar que todos se vayan. Solo estan causando problemas…' **Remus asintió mirando como Lorcan quería acercarse pero titubeaba… Molly seguía hablando y Remus no entendía mucho de lo que decía por el ruido.** 'Teddy, sé que te encanta que él este aquí pero… no puedes tenerlo.' **Remus arrugo su frente sintiendo un vacio.** 'ni a él a ti.' **Remus bajo la mirada sin estar consciente de que eso lo había entristecido.** 'tienes que pensar en los hechos, tienes que pensar por un momento en lo necesario que es que vuelvan… ¿Quién va a detener a Voldemort?' **Remus arrugo la frente al escucharla. Lorcan trago saliva y toco el hombro de Molly pero ella lo ignoro pensando que solo era un mosquito o alguien que había tocado su hombro por accidente.**

'Oye…' **Remus trato de señalar a Lorcan pero Molly volvió a negar bajando su dedo índice.**

'Teddy tienes que prometerme que los regresaras a casa. Que les diras como volver.' **Remus asintió.**

'¿Cómo volver?' **Remus le pregunto y Molly lo miro con fastidio creyendo que solo se hacía el occiso.**

'Teddy.' **Sentencio la pelirroja.** 'Tienes que hacer que el lobo lo acepte y lo perdone. Tienes que convencerlo no solamente jugar a que lo convences…' **Remus bufo ofendido.**

 **Mientras tanto James y Sirius incitaban a Lorcan a que se acercara mas para interrumpirlos. La cara de pánico de Remus no los había tranquilizado ni un poco. Lorcan los miro y asintió aun nervioso.**

'¿yo?' **Lorcan se metió en la platica, pero Remus estaba fastidiado de la noticia que Molly le acaba de dar que ni atención le puso.**

'No pienso hacerlo.' **Dijo el licántropo pensando en su lado lobuno y odiándolo un poco mas. No se rebajaría, no le pediría perdón. No después de todo lo que le había quitado.** 'Nunca.' **Le dijo orgulloso. Molly negó y lo jalo de la corbata. Remus quito sus manos. Lorcan se acerco pero Molly hablo antes que él. James quería ahorcar a Sirius por esta terrible idea. Comenzó a buscar a Teddy pero el chico estaba incluso mas atrás que ellos.**

'Teddy tienes que hacerlo. O todos estaremos perdidos…' **Remus negó sin querer aceptarlo.** 'No nacerá el elegido.' **Remus levanto la mirada y la escucho. Otro aplauso por el equipo de Gryffindor que de verdad estaba intentando los trucos de James.** 'No nacerás tú…' **Remus arrugo la frente sin escucharla bien por los gritos. Pero Lorcan si la escucho bien y negó tratando de detener a Molly, pero Molly se acerco a Remus.** 'No nacerá…' **Lorcan miro a Molly estando a su lado, miro de frente a Remus…** 'no te veremos a ti…' **Lorcan negó pensando a toda velocidad. Aun A pesar de todo el ruido de alrededor.**

" _Se valiente."_

'Rem… Edward….L…' **Molly le dijo a Remus que arrugo la frente y se acerco a Molly sacudiendo su cabeza porque había escuchado su nombre solo que algo diferente.**

'¿Dijiste… Remus?' **Se señalo. Molly asintió. Remus comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que Molly le dijo.**

'¡Mierda!' **James detuvo a Sirius.** 'Tiene esa mirada… lo sabelosabelosabe!'

 **Remus respiro tratando de entender eso que no había podido escuchar bien de Molly.**

 _¿dijo mi nombre?_

 **Se quedo pensativo mirando a Molly que estaba siendo alejada por Denya Castle.**

'Demasiada atención para Molly, Listo para decirnos que sucede Teddy.' **Remus negó tratando de caminar hacia Molly pero Denya lo detuvo.** 'Termino su tiempo.' **Le puso la escoba frente a él. James y Sirius miraron todo en cámara lenta. Remus se negó serio. Y Denya alzo una ceja.** 'Entonces eres un mentiroso.'

'No.' **Dijo Remus.** 'No quiero hacerlo.' **Dijo el chico.** 'Tengo que hablar con ella.' **Denya miro de reojo a Molly que solo miro a Remus notando apenas esas cicatrices. Molly negó porque ahora sabía que ese no era Teddy, sobretodo por las señas de Lorcan. Se golpeo mentalmente por posiblemente arruinarlo.**

'Molly puede esperar.' **Molly asintió en corto y rápido. Remus alzó una ceja.**

'esta bien Teddy.' **Esta vez enfatizo su nombre.** 'Solo Teddy.' **Dijo la chica sonriendo nerviosa.**

'necesito hablar contigo…' **Remus le dijo tratando de acercarse. Denya volvió a ponerse en su camino y Remus bufo.** 'Por favor.' **La chica le mostro de nuevo la escoba. Remus miro la escoba y luego a Molly. Tardo un par de segundos para tomar la escoba y mirarla.** 'No puedo ahora, lo siento.' **Le dijo regresándola.**

'¿si sabes que tercos somos los Gryffindor, verdad?' **Remus bufo asintiendo. Claro que lo sabia.** 'vuela.' **Esa fue casi como una orden y al chico no le gusto.**

'Mierda y puso esos ojos, Sirius.' **James le dijo con algo de pánico a Sirius.** '¿Podemos ahora arrollarlo?' **Le dijo con desesperación. Sirius miro a Remus arrojar al suelo la escoba y asintió.**

'¡a la mierda! Teddy nos lo agradecerá luego.' **Ambos merodeadores saltaron para adentrarse al centro del patio.**

'¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡Es nueva!' **Dijo Denya molesta.** '¿solo porque no te deje hablar con tu novia?' **Remus la ignoro y camino con Molly que negó ante esa declaración.**

'él no es mi…' **Remus tomo su brazo y Molly se horrorizo al verlo.**

'Molly tienes que decirme…' **Le trato de decir pero Molly negaba y se hacía para atrás.**

'Lorcan…' **Molly lo llamo.** 'Tenemos que callarlo.' **Le dijo a Lorcan y de inmediato el chico busco con la mirada a Sirius.**

" _y de esta forma es como se calla a alguien, Lorcan."_

'Molly, por favor… dijiste algo importante.' **Remus trato de acercarse a ella pero Molly huyo de él. Remus parecía estarla persiguiendo y a todos parecía divertirles… a todos excepto a Denya Castle.**

'¡Oye, si quiera pídeme perdón!' **Denya grito. Ahora todos miraban el pequeño drama que se había formado. Si, todos. Frank junto a Victoire ambos se habían encontrado ahí entre la gente y aunque Victoire ya no creía del todo que era otro Teddy, Frank sí y trataba de identificarlo. Era la única forma en la que podría decírselo a su padre.**

 **Alice estaba entre el equipo mirando algo divertida la escena, miro de reojo y vio a los pequeños Freddie y James que trataban de encontrar un buen lugar para ver todo y lanzarse si Teddy necesitaba ayuda. Y claro, Lysander estaba ahí junto a sus amigos ahora algo confundido de que su hermano estuviera fuera de la enfermería.**

'¡Ted!' **Denya Castle volvió a gritar molesta. Molly se detuvo y señalo a Denya pero Remus bufo algo harto.**

'Dijiste que no iba a nacer el elegido. ¿Quién es?' **Remus le pregunto a Molly que negó.** 'Vamos dijiste que estabas harta. Y eso también es importante en mi tiempo.' **Molly abrió los ojos y le pidió a señas que bajara la voz.**

'No lo recuerdo…' **Remus la miro disgustado sabiendo que no le creía nada.** 'De verdad tienes que parar…' **Molly le dijo al ver que todos estaban volteando.**

'Esto es importante…' **Dijo Remus acercándose a ella sin importarle no ser prudente esta vez.** 'Sé que no vas a volver a decírmelo por eso, necesito que lo digas ahora. Me lo digas como si fuera Teddy.' **Dijo y se quedo mirándola.** 'Espera…' **Dijo mirándola. Molly negó.** 'Tú creíste que era yo… con solo verme…' **Dijo el chico mirándose. Molly trago saliva y negó.** 'y dijiste… el ruido…' **Trato de recordar que había escuchado.** 'Mi nombre…' **Dijo volteando al lugar donde había comenzado todo.**

'Solo cállalo por favor.' **Molly le suplico en la única persona que podía confiar; Lorcan.**

'…dijiste mi… dijiste: "No te veremos Rem…' **Pero no termino porque Lorcan se había estampado en sus labios. Remus abrió los ojos y se mantuvo estático. Sintiendo las miradas de todos que al parecer corearon un "¡Ohhh!" de sorpresa. Remus miro a Lorcan y el color se le subió al rostro.**

'¡Aun ladooooo …woah!' **James detuvo a Sirius mirando a Lorcan y a Remus.** '¿Qué mi…?'

'¿¡Que mierda!?' **Teddy dijo boquiabierto dijo mirando la escena. Sirius le puso el gorro de la túnica cuando vio su cabello prenderse de rojo lava.**

'¡Te lo dije! Yo los vi en el cuarto.' **Lysander volteo en shock para mirar a Gary que lo decía como si nada.** 'Lo siento Lys… olvide decírtelo.' **Todos comenzaron hablar para el colmo de Lysander que apretó los labios y se avergonzó decidiendo ir por su hermano que aun estaba pegado a Remus.**

'Tranquila Vi…' **Frank le dijo incomodo a Victoire que miraba la escena boquiabierta.** 'Seguro es un malentendido…'

'Sí…' **Dijo la rubia asintiendo sin poder creerlo. Seguía molesta con él y hacía días en él que el metamorfomago le había confirmado que no había nada con Lorcan…**

 _Sí… él lo dijo. Cuando estábamos bien. ¿Me mintió? ¿A mí…?_

 **Volteo y miro a Tobias a unos cuantos metros de ella, con la misma expresión de sorpresa que los demás, por alguna razón creía que nadie tenia la misma expresión que ella en el rostro.**

 _¿Por qué? Teddy no me gusta… creí que eso y estaba claro. Todo fue un malentendido… él lo dijo el otro día y yo también… pero entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiero lanzarlo desde la torre de astronomía? ¡Es increible que me mintiera! ¿es porque me mintió? ¿O es por qué es Lorcan? Porque si es Lorcan entonces…_

'Yo… soy imposible.' **Dijo sintiendo un vacio cuando se le planto esa idea en su cerebro.**

'Vic…' **Frank le llamo pero Victoire necesitaba irse ahí.** 'Vic, escucha…'

'Ahora no…' **Victoire le dijo en serio. Frank lo notó en sus ojos intensos.** 'Solo quiero dejar este circo.' **Dijo mirando a todos a su alrededor.** 'Te veo luego.' **Frank asintió y suspiro sintiéndose mal por la chica. Volteo a ver una vez mas a los chicos que estaban a mitad del patio.**

 _Teddy si supieras la chica que se preocupa por ti…_

 **Frank borro esos sentimientos hacía el metamorfomago cuando noto que el chico era victima de todos ahora, que cargaban su celular tomando la escena. No le envidio nada al ver su cara roja de vergüenza al tener a Lorcan aferrándose a él. Estaba tan avergonzado que…**

'Me sorprende que no este de colores…' **Frank asintió al escuchar a un Slytherin. Esto era suficiente para…**

'espera…' **Frank arrugo la frente y miro al chico y este no se transformaba en nada.** 'No es Teddy…' **Murmuro sintiendo escalofríos por debajo de la piel.** '¡Mierda! ¡Vic!' **Frank la llamo pero Victoire ya había desaparecido. Sintió una adrenalina al notar que el chico que estaba frente a él podría ser un impostor. Tenía la prueba… ahora solo necesitaba atraparlo.**

'Lorcan…' **Molly lo llamo algo incomoda por las tantas miradas encima de ellos.** 'Lorcan…' **Lo volvió a llamar. Lorcan abrió los ojos y se separo de Remus que estaba ligeramente boquiabierto y sin palabras.**

'no hables mas, por favor.' **Lorcan le dijo señalando a Molly. Remus lo miro y asintió robóticamente ante esa educada pero confusa petición.**

'Vaya…' **Denya hablo haciendo voltear a Molly y a Remus que seguían en shock.** 'entonces esta era tu declaración.' **Dijo Denya entre risas mirando a Lorcan, que parecía muy tranquilo.** 'Sabes… yo te paso lo de la escoba porque…' **Bufo mirando a Scamander.** 'estoy segura que estas confundido por ahora...' **Levanto ambas cejas y bufo mirándolos con pena.** 'Que mal Molly creo que Dom, tenia razón no había forma de obtener esa cita. Porque aunque quisiéramos creo que lo de Teddy es un poco mas…' **Miro a Lorcan de pies a cabeza e hizo una cara de asco.** 'Exótico… por así decirlo.' **Molly rodo los ojos y se puso junto a Lorcan, sintiéndose un poco culpable por haberle suplicado que callara a Remus.**

 _¿lo hizo no? Pero ahora todos se van a burlar incluso mas de lo que lo hacían._

'No los escuches, Lorcan.' **Le dijo Molly tomando a Lorcan del brazo para alejarlo de ellos. Denya rió y Lorcan de pronto sintió que había hecho algo para terminar siendo la burla de todos. El problema es que no sabía que era…**

'¡Weasley suéltalo!' **Molly miro de reojo y se encontró con Lysander. Solo hasta ver a Lysander con las mejillas rojas y sentir un incomodo sentimiento en el pecho lo entendió.**

'Lys…' **Dijo con angustia conociendo ese sentimiento antes. Molly lo miro cuando lo sintió temblar.**

'Lorcan… ¿estas bien?' **Lorcan trago saliva y negó.**

'No le gusta que bese chicos.' **Remus parpadeo sorprendido mirando al chico una vez mas. Molly lo miro ligeramente boquiabierta.**

'entonces tú…' **Molly vacilo.** 'No es… el primero que…' **Lorcan la miro y desvió la mirada mordiendo ligeramente su labio.** '¡No, está bien! yo… solo… es que tú… yo creí que tú… Olvídalo.' **Dijo la chica sintiéndose torpe y bastante sorprendida.** 'Está bien, si a ti te gusta…'

 _Entonces, Lorcan Scamander ya había dado un beso antes que tú. Oficialmente estas en la lista de la gente patética._

 **Molly sintió como Lysander quitaba su mano de Lorcan, despertó de sus pensamientos y miro a los gemelos.**

'¿Qué-Demonios-estabas…?' **Lysander era un experto para comunicarse sin subir la voz, lo menos que quería era que todos los escucharan. Lorcan se quejo tocando su pecho…** 'Lorcan…'

'Sirius dijo que esa era una forma de callar a la gente…' **Molly y Remus tronaron la boca y miraron al mismo tiempo a Sirius Black que se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos. Sirius sonrió habiéndolo escuchado.**

'No me digas…' **Dijeron ambos mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.**

'No voy a mentirte, esas miradas son sexys.' **Sirius le dijo a James que solo bufo y sonrió de lado.**

'Pues veamos si esa también te parece sexy.' **James le dio un codazo señalando a Lysander. Sirius bufo negando y caminaron para ayudar a Lorcan.**

'¿Me puedes decir qué haces fuera de la enfermería?' **Lysander le dijo molesto a Lorcan que solo se quejo sintiendo su pecho arder.**

'Niño… tranquilo.'

'¡Cállate!' **Lysander le dijo a James.**

'Lys…' **Lorcan dijo con dolor. Lysander lo miro y apretó los labios sabia que se sentía mal pero no podía evitar estar molesto.**

'lo dejaron salir. No lo sacamos, te lo prometo.' **James trato de detenerlo.** 'No lo detuvimos de que nos acompañara… tampoco.' **Dijo entre dientes y Lysander bufo para tomar a su hermano de la muñeca y llevárselo de ahí. Lorcan los miro y se despidió de ellos mientras trataba de ir al paso de su hermano.**

'Oye, no hizo nada en realidad. Por nosotros esta bien…' **Sirius dijo señalando a Remus que manoteo su brazo molesto.** 'todo fue un malentendido… no puedes solo…'

'Ni se te ocurra…' **Lysander le advirtió. Mirando a su alrededor… todos hablaban y se reían señalando a Lorcan.**

'Sirius, está bien…' **Dijo Lorcan sintiendo lo apenado que estaba Lysander.** 'No debí de…' **lo miro y solo suspiro recordando el breve momento en el que se sintió parte de algo. él estaba ayudando a Sirius y ahora solo había complicado todo.** '…hacerlo.' **Miro a Lysander.**

'¿estas demente? Nos salvaste ahí atrás…' **Sirius le dijo pero Lorcan lo miro sintiendo algo de ilusión que fue abruptamente opacada por el sentimiento de molestia de Lysander.**

'Vamos.' **Lysander le dijo apretando su muñeca, jalo pero Lorcan se quedo parado mirando a Sirius. Lysander volteo a verlo y arrugo la frente molesto.** 'Vamonos.' **Jalo con mas fuerza.**

'solo no lo olvides.' **Sirius le dijo quedo. Lorcan asintió quedo y se fue detrás de su hermano.** 'Te veo pronto Ravee…' **Sirius suspiro mirando a los gemelos desaparecer de entre la multitud.** 'Mierda, recién habían salido de la enfermería.' **Sirius dijo tronando los dedos.**

'oye… ¿Cuál es nuestro lema cuando todo sale de la mierda?' **James lo miro de reojo.**

'Algo bueno saldrá de todo esto…' **Sirius le dijo. James lo animo apretando su hombro. Ambos chicos se alegraron de estar ahí juntos, aun a pesar de que habían pasado el día con Remus o Peter, no era lo mismo si no estaban juntos. Claro... hasta encontrarse con un enojado Remus.**

'Estas demente.' **Sirius sintió rápido un golpe en el brazo.**

'¡Auch!' **Sirius dio un paso atrás pero recibió otro golpe por parte de Molly.** '¡Oigan basta!' **Les dijo a ambos. James rió y Sirius supo que hasta esa sonrisa burlesca era mejor que estar ahí solo con un Remus molesto.** 'Cierra la boca Jimmy…'

'¿Por qué rayos le dijiste eso?' **Remus le dijo sonrojado, dándole otro manotazo.**

'Oye… tu lobo interno.' **Le recordó.** 'Duele.' **Sirius señalo su mano. Remus gruño y se contuvo de darle un buen golpe en la cara.**

'además Lunático… ¿Qué no te gusto?' **Sirius se cruzo de brazos mirándolo coqueto. ¬¬** 'Creo que en poco le quitaras esa racha a Peter.' **Dijo mirando a los demás alumnos que eran regresados a clases.**

'¡Peter!' **Remus dijo mirando a James.**

'lo sé, lo sé… soy un idiota.' **Dijo James suspirando.** 'Estaría bien que lo buscáramos…'

'¡Ahhh no!' **Molly les advirtió a todos.** '¡mira donde quede por estar buscando a Peter!' **Sirius rió divertido pero antes de que le pudiera decir algo Teddy se metió entre todos moviendo sus manos en el aire y con un semblante nervioso.**

'¿¡Que mierda le paso a Lorcan!?' **Teddy dijo cambiando su cabello a puros tonos rojizos. Remus se cruzo de brazos y miro a Sirius.**

'Cómo puedes dejar que estén en el castillo así como si nada?' **Molly lo regaño enseguida.**

'Excto Teddy, ¿Cómo pudiste?' **James dijo tratando de ayudar Sirius. Teddy bufo y tomo a Sirius de los hombros.**

'Wow… no quieres hacerlo.' **Dijo Sirius señalando.** 'Somos familia…' **Dijo el chico en tono bromista pero guiñándole un ojo James que acepto su punto.**

'O y tengo algo increible que contarte respecto a es…'

'¿¡Quieren solo… callense!' **Teddy les dijo desesperado soltando a Sirius.** '¡Ustedes son… estoy acabado!'

'te lo dije.' **Remus dijo cruzado de brazos. James y Sirius lo miraron apático. ¬¬ ¬¬**

'No, yo te lo dije.' **Molly picoteo el hombro de Teddy que asintió y gruño sabiendo que tenía razón.** 'es increible que no lo vieras venir…'

'¡Molly! Discúlpame por no predecir que Lorcan iba a besarlo en frente de toda la escuela, mi clase de Adivinacion no esta yendo muy bien por ahora…' **Teddy le dijo frustrado. Sirius levanto la mano y tomo la de Remus.**

'Consiguió puntos extras…' **Señalo a Remus, que apretó los labios y le arrebato su mano.**

'¿Com… no quiero saberlo de verdad…' **Teddy dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Molly miro de reojo a Remus y tampoco quiso pensarlo.**

'¡No hice nada!' **Remus dijo sonrojado al ver a todos mirandolo.** '¿quisieran volver a…' **Manoteo nervioso el lugar.** '…a… lo que sea que estamos discutiendo.'

'oigan, creo que estamos haciendo un drama de todo esto…' **Sirius le dijo con una sonrisa. ¬¬** 'Esto solo fue un malentendido.' **Teddy trago saliva y abrió sus dedos mirando a Sirius aun con las manos en la cara.**

'Además es la primera vez que salimos.' **James dijo recargándose en Sirius.** 'la primera vez casi siempre pasa algo épico.' **Dejo caer los hombros mirando a Molly.**

'¡Lo beso en los labios frente a toda la escuela!' **Teddy les grito recordándoles. Sirius levanto las manos entendiendo.** '¿Por qué Lorcan hizo eso?' **Remus y Molly señalaron a Sirius. Que bufo.**

'Genial… mi mejor amigo y la chica que me gusta.' **Molly abrió los ojos y se sonrojo de inmediato bajando la mirada. Remus solo lo miro con fastidio ¬¬**

'¿Por qué no me sorprende?' **Dijo Teddy mirando a Sirius con el cabello.**

'¿hasta las cuantas veces van a entender que fue solo un malentendido?' **Dijo Sirius ya cambiando su voz por una mas fastidiada** 'No pasa nada…' **Dejo caer los hombros como si nada. Teddy bufo sin poder creerlo. Bufo de nuevo como si se le hubiera ido el aire. Sirius lo miro y alzo una ceja extrañado.** '¿Sucede algo Junior?' **Teddy lo miro con los labios apretados.**

'¿NO PASA NADA? ¡la escuela entera los vio!'

'¡No era toda la maldita escuela Teddy!' **Sirius se harto que le gritaran.**

'Oh tienes razón…' **Teddy uso una voz de comprensión asintiendo, un segundo después apretó los puños y tomo aire.** '¡solo era la mitad de ella! Con celulares grabando todo en vivo!' **Teddy le refuto. Sirius apretó los labios.**

'no es mi problema que estén obsesionados con esas cosas…' **Sirius le mostro a James porque no eran una buena idea.**

'¿Por qué le dijiste que lo besara?' **Teddy dijo haciendo su cabello verde y rogando por paciencia.**

'no se lo dije, él malinterpreto lo que paso con Molly en la fiesta.' **Dijo señalando a la chica.** 'Me escucho decirle que así se callaba a alguien y…' **Recibió otro golpe en el brazo. Esta vez de Ted.** '¡auch! De acuerdo, ¡lo siento!' **Dijo Sirius levantando ambas manos.** 'no vas a solucionar nada que me golpeen…' **Teddy medito sobre esa idea. Sirius lo señalo advirtiéndole.** 'No lo hara, créeme.'

'Pero nos ayudaría a desahogarnos…'

'Gracias, Lunático.' **Sirius canto mirando a su amigo.** 'creo que lo mejor es trabajar sobre esto y olvidarnos de todo.' **Tedy bufo de nuevo haciendo su cabello naranja.**

'Es sencillo porque no es a ti a quien te paso.' **Teddy le dijo con el cabello haciéndose castaño rojizo.**

'Oh vamos, no te dejes llevar por lo que dicen… en un mes se les olvida. Créeme.' **Dijo Sirius sabiendo que se sentía que hablaran de él.**

'No en la era de los celulares.' **Molly le advirtió a Teddy que solo aclaro su cabello para después pintarlo de rojo y mirar a Sirius. Sirius miro a Molly algo fastidiado. La pelirroja se disculpo.**

'además… Lorcan y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.' **Molly lo miro sorprendida recordando lo que Lorcan había dicho antes. Sirius la miro y negó de inmediato.** '¡No, no eso! Le prometí una cita con una chica que le gusta. Cuando lo vean con ella y a ti con alguien mas todos lo olvidaran…'

'Además Teddy, siempre puedes verle el lado positivo a esto.' **James dijo dejando caer los hombros. Remus negó.** 'Ahora tienes mas opciones para escoger…' **Dijo entre risas haciendo reír a Sirius. Teddy se cruzo de brazos con el cabello rojo.**

 **OOoOO**

 **Camino a tropezones, tambaleando y casi cayendo hacía su habitacion. Su hermano no se detenía y él no le pediría que lo hiciera. Sabia que estaba molesto. Lo sentía. Llevaba años sin tratar de cambiar su opinión. Él no podía hacerlo. Era Lysander quien decidía que sentir y que pensar. Lo sabía y aunque sonara muy exagerado y dependiente, Lorcan sabía y esta convencido de que Lysander siempre lo hacía por el bien mayoritario. Como cuando las manadas dejaban a una cría por ser débil… si la mantienen seguramente la manada entera correría peligro. Son decisiones que si bien no son del todo aceptadas, Lorcan sabia que eran necesarias. Y Lysander era bueno para tomar esas decisiones que nadie nunca quería tomar. Él también era bueno en eso… hace tiempo. Cuando su mente no estaba dañada, cuando no estaba herido…**

 **Antes de los tratamientos y las pastillas, antes de San Mungo y los pensamientos desoladores. Sí, Lorcan sabía que hubo algún momento en su vida en el que podía decidir lo que fuera sin temerle a las consecuencias. Y le gustaba… a Eddy también le gustaba eso de él…**

'¡…es que no entiendo que es lo que pensabas!' **Eddy había muerto al igual que muchas cosas de él aquel día.**

 **Lysander hablaba y hablaba, escuchaba lo que le decía, una parte de su cerebro retenía la información y sabía que la analizaría después mientras tratara de dormir, tratando de no soñar con él… con Eddy. Porque él era la razón por la que Lysander le decía todo esto. Era la razón por lo que su hermano se desvivía por borrar su memoria en él. Y él confiaba en su hermano, lo había hecho durante toda su vida, lo había hecho después de que Eddy lo lastimara, lo hacía ahora… o al menos intentaba hacerlo. Era difícil… un parte de él recordaba el sentimiento aun palpable de ver y reír con Sirius. La adrenalina le recorría las venas al pensar en todos los problemas en los que Teddy lo había metido. Sintió un cosquilleo cuando recordó la velocidad en la que James Sirius hablaba, el olor de Louis y casi sintió la calidez de todos los pequeños cuando le llevaron obsequios a la enfermería. Su boca se seco cuando pensó en el misterio que era Dominique. Sintió algo muy parecido a un sonrojo al pensar en como Roxanne hacía explotar calderones o jugaba Quidditch. Vio una vez mas al calamar y en sus brazos sintió la calidez de sentir el sol pegarle en el cuerpo, lo helado del agua atravesarle como cientos de cuchillos y aun a pesar de que estuvo inconsciente por casi un día entero recordó lo vivo que lo hizo sentir todo eso. Porque eso era mejor que sus "vitaminas", era mucho mejor que los sedantes y era una maravilla ante los "antidepresivos.". Porque mientras todo eso pasaba, Lorcan no vio a Eddy sentarse junto a él, no lo escuchaba cuando necesitaba correr, no lo sentía antes de caer dormido. Mientras estaba ahí, volvía a ser él. Lorcan.**

" _Lorcan…"_

 **Lorcan trago saliva mirando de reojo y notando que Eddy no estaba ahí y que esa voz solo venía de su cabeza. Y ahí en ese momento recordó porque no podía detener a Lysander, porque nunca lo había querido detener. Porque él había dejado de tomar buenas decisiones en el momento en el que acepto verlo de nuevo. En el momento en el que decidió aceptar que lo quería y que no podía odiarlo. Lorcan trago saliva y miro sus manos sabiendo que era él el reflejo de alguien que había tomado una serie de malas decisiones en su vida. No podía… no solo se lo habían dicho… él lo había vivido, había cargado con todo eso desde los trece…**

'¿Quieres contestarme?' **Lysander le dijo de frente, molesto, alterado y con la respiracion agitada. Lorcan lo miro y se disculpo internamente, sabiendo que no le gustaría nada de lo que le iba decir.**

'mi cumpleaños.' **Dijo Lorcan quedo. Lysander lo miro tratando de no perder los estribos.** 'falta poco para mi cumpleaños…' **Dijo Lorcan con tristeza.**

'Lorcan… lo sé. Lo sé, sé cuando es tu cumpleaños.' **Lysander dijo desesperado.** 'ahora podrías explicarm…'

'¿estas molesto por lo de mi cumpleaños?' **Lorcan lo miro con una mirada de borreguito atropellado.** **Lysander lo miro y solo apreto los labios.** 'tú…'

'dijiste que no volverías hacerlo.' **Lysander lo señalo.** 'Lo prometiste Lorcan.' **Le dijo empujándolo a la cama. Lorcan cayo sentado.** 'y lo hiciste frente a toda la escuela…' **Lysander se dio la media vuelta y pateo su mochila. Lorcan lo miro y agacho la cabeza.**

'Solo quería ayudar…' **Dijo el gemelo tratando de que se tranquilizara.**

'¡Es que tú no tienes porque ayudarlos!' **Lysander grito molesto.** 'mucho menos de esa manera.' **Enfatizo. Lorcan suspiro.** 'No hagas eso…' **Lysander negó.** 'No me hagas ver como si estuviera exagerando… tú sabes que no estoy exagerando…' **Lorcan negó.** 'todo esto… no sé que es lo que te pasa…' **Lysander se sentó frente a él.** 'lo estas complicando todo.' **Lorcan lo miro y negó quedo.** 'Me estas volviendo loco.' **Dijo Lysander cerrando los ojos con dolor.** 'No puedo… no sé donde estas. Y cuando te encuentro, estas lastimado o en medio de un problema…' **Lorcan se sintió terrible. De pronto todas esas cosas maravillosas que había vivido lo hicieron sentir culpable.** 'Dijiste que me ayudarías… dijiste que te comportarías. Que pasaríamos vacaciones juntos…' **Dijo con algo de dolor.**

'Es que Lys…' **Lorcan trato de defenderse.** 'Creo que estoy mejor…' **Lysander lo miro, cerro los ojos y negó rotundamente.** 'No he tomado los anti…'

'Vitaminas.' **Lysander corrigió. Lorcan lo miro… suspiro y asintió.** 'y eso no es algo de que presumir.' **Dijo Lysander levantándose para ir a buscar el medicamento.**

'Sé que es difícil de creerlo pero cuando estoy ahí me siento bien…' **Lysander lo miro sin creerle.**

'seguro, por eso este ha sido el año con mayor visitas a la enfermería Lorcan…' **Lysander le recordó y Lorcan sabía que era cierto. Lysander era capaz de llevar la cuenta de esas cosas.**

'Lys.' **Lorcan se levanto y lo miro con un semblante diferente. Uno decidido. Lysander sintió un escalofrió debajo de la piel.**

'No.' **Dijo el gemelo mayor.** 'No hagas eso…' **Le advirtió. Lorcan arrugo la frente y negó sin entender abrió su boca pero Lysander se tapo los oídos y negó.** '¡No quiero escucharlo! ¡No quiero escuchar una de tus excusas, Lorcan!'

'No son excusas.' **Lorcan se defendió.** 'Te prometo que estoy mejor… yo sé que estoy bien Lys. Tengo… tengo amigos de nuevo…' **Lorcan sonrió ilusionado. Lysander quería vomitar.**

'¿amigos dices tú? Mas bien problemas…' **Lorcan negó. Pero eso no cambio la forma de pensar de Lysander, que estiro su mano y le dio dos pastillas. Lorcan las miro y luego a él.**

'Tienes que creerme…' **el gemelo pequeño suplico.** 'Lys… no te mentiría.'

'Ya lo has hecho antes.' **Lorcan abrió los ojos y se sintió pésimo por dentro. Miro las pastillas y solo desvio la mirada.** 'anda…' **Lysander insistió.**

'No Lys.' **Dijo el chico recordando a Sirius.** 'lo que me paso…'

'solo toma tus pastillas.' **Lysander insitió tomando su mano para dárselas. Lorcan las tomo pero no las llevo a su boca.**

'…le pasa a cualquiera Lys. Pero eso no significa que no este bien, quiza hay una razón por la que me paso todo esto…' **Lysander tomo su mano y la subió a su boca, Lorcan se movió tratando de detenerlo.** 'Quiza solo tenga que ver el lado positivo…'

'Estas perdiendo la cabeza… solo tomate las pastill…'

'No. Yo sé porque estas así pero...' **Dijo el chico forcejeando con su hermano.** 'Sirius tiene razón…'

'¿Sirius? Sirius esta muerto justamente por creer tener la razón…' **Lysander insistió pero Lorcan movia la cabeza de un lado a otro.**

'…no he hecho nada malo.' **Lorcan trato de soltar las pastillas pero Lysander apretaba su mano para evitar justamente eso.** '…solo he socializado y… he hecho amigos…'

'¡Por favor!' **Lysander lo soltó. Lorcan trago saliva mirando las pastillas aun en su mano.**

'Lys…'

'teniamos un acuerdo.' **Lo señalo y le señalo las pastillas.** 'Tú dijiste que harias lo posible…'

'y lo estoy haciendo, yo…' **Lysander rió con sarcasmo.** 'Lys…' **Lorcan lo miro sintiendo que era injusto con él.**

'¿Lo estas haciendo?' **Lysander negó. Lorcan asintió.** '¿Cómo? Ohh si… paseándote por la escuela con esos niños de primero o escapando de clases para ir con licántropos… no, ¡besando a un chico a mitad del patio!' **Lysander apreto los puños.** '¿sabes lo que todos van a pensar de ti ahora? si de por si creían que eras un fenómeno… ahora…' **Lorcan lo miro detectando algo de nervios en su voz.**

'¿Te molesta?' **Lorcan le pregunto. Lysander lo miro y rodo los ojos.**

'No, Lorcan. Me fascina ver como te insultan…' **Dijo el chico con sarcasmo.** 'Lo siento pero yo a diferencia del idiota de Hunter, si me preocupo por ti.'

'No lo llames así…' **Y quiza esa fue la gota que termino con la paciencia de Lysander (no es que hubiera mucha paciencia en él.)**

'¿Cómo dices?' **Entonces Lysander recordó lo que había escuchado de los niños en la enfermería.** 'ohhh… ya veo.' **Lorcan solo suspiro sabiendo que esta discusión sería larga.** 'No, no te preocupes. No tienes porque suspirar… sé que lo estás viendo de nuevo…' **Lorcan levanto la mirada extrañado.** 'Y si no es a él, se que estas viendo a alguien mas.' **Lorcan sintió lo tenso y nervioso que Lysander se sentía.** 'No tengo idea de cómo o si Lupin tiene algo que ver en todo esto… pero se que quien sea que sea esa persona te está llenando la cabeza de puras tonterías…'

'no sé de lo que hablas…' **Lorcan dijo sintiéndose triste de repente.**

'No mientas… Lorcan.' **Lysander dijo con algo de miedo en la voz.** 'Se que hay alguien…' **Dijo mordiéndose los labios. Lorcan abrió los ojos con sorpresa y bajo la mirada tragando saliva. Lysander sintió un escalofrió por toda su espalda.** 'Mierda, Lorcan…' **Dijo suspirando pesado, escondiendo un montón de temores que estaban a nada de volver a salir amenazando el mundo que había creado después de la breve pero impactante historia entre su hermano y Hunter.** '¿Qué he hecho mal? se supone que tenías que mejorar y no volver a eso que él te convirtió.'

'¿me convirtió? Lys, no es eso… yo... so esto.' **Se mostro.** 'Y sé que no es lo que tú…'

'esto no se trata de mi Lorcan, se trata de volver todo a la normalidad. De desaparecer todo rastro de ese maldito hijo de…'

'Lys, por favor no lo… él era mi amigo.' **Lysander lo miro y sintió su estomago arder. No podía creerlo, después de todo ese tiempo Lorcan… después de todo lo que paso, Lorcan; su hermano pequeño no tenía ni un gramo de rencor o sentimiento negativo hacía Hunter. No lo entendía, no podía entenderlo y seguramente él también debió de haber aprendido de todo esto que no debía de molestarse por eso pero simplemente no podía. Le asqueaba la sola idea de que su hermano siguiera sintiendo algo por Edward Eberhard Hunter.**

'Oh disculpa… olvidaba que a pesar de todo Eddy…' **Bufo y Lorcan negó suplicando que no explotara.** 'el buen Eddy, merecer una estatua en tu mente. ¡Bravo!'

'Lys, yo no… quise decir eso…' **Lorcan le dijo con una voz llena de dolor pero Lysander se levanto y aplaudió con total sarcasmo y enojo.**

'¡Gracias por todo Eddy!' **Lorcana cerro los ojos encorvándose un poco por el dolor que sentía en su pecho.** '¡Gracias por dejarlo así, Eddy! ¡Demente! ¡Loco por ti! ¡Por ti y por todos los chicos que se parecen a ti!' **Lorcan se sintió herido.** 'Hiciste un increíble trabajo Eddy.' **Lorcan comenzó a llorar sintiéndose realmente desolado.** 'Yo me encargo de la burla y toda la vergüenza.' **Escucho a su hermano y lo miro creyéndose todas esas cosas…**

" _Solo no lo olvides…"_

 **Lorcan escucho y pudo ver el rostro de Sirius asegurándose que lo comprendiera. Entonces… algo cambio en él. Recordó cada una de las veces que había sido valorado por esa "locura" de la que su hermano hablaba en ese momento. Se dio cuenta que no importaba cuanto les había advertido a los demás, ellos siempre le habían dicho o mostrado que era importante… mas que importante. Era valioso. Miro a su hermano, lo vio caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación, molesto…**

 _¿Por qué él esta molesto?_

 **No lo entendía. No entendía porque de todas las personas con las que últimamente había convivido, su hermano; la persona a la que le confiaba todo, incluso sus decisiones era la única que le hablaba de esa manera. Y eso… lo molesto.**

'¿Cuál es tu problema?' **Lorcan lo empujo impulsado por esos pensamientos y la energía que Lysander le compartía por su mismo estado de animo. Lysander tambaleo y cayo sentado en su cama mirándolo extrañado.** '¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta de todo esto?' **El gemelo frió le hablo directo con lagrimas en los ojos pero con una voz bastante seria.** '¡solo hablas y hablas y me dices cosas que me confunden!' **Dijo Lorcan sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos.** '¿Por qué dices todo eso? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que este con Teddy o que juegue con James Sirius o que besara a un licántropo?' **Para Lysander era mas que obvio pero tal parecía que para Lorcan todas esas cosas eran de lo mas normal. Y quizá ese era el problema que su concepto de normal no era molde suficiente para su hermano.** '¿Por qué te importa tanto?' **Dijo Lorcan sin poder comprender.**

'¡Porque ellos no lo entienden!' **Lysander se levanto.** 'Solo se burlan y dicen cosas que… lastiman.'

'¿Por qué piensas tanto en eso?' **Lysander trago saliva pero solo podía recordar a Hunter recordarle lo ineficiente que había sido para protegerlo.** 'No entiendo que hay de malo en mi… ¿Por qué insistes tanto? Yo… quiero entender. Trato de entenderlo pero… no siento que yo…' **Lo miro y Lysander trago saliva.** 'Lys…'

'No es normal.' **Dijo el chico. Lorcan alzo una ceja sin entender…** 'No lo eres.'

'¿No soy normal?' **le pregunto mostrándose.** 'Tú también…' **Dijo mirándolo y sintiendo su corazón encogerse.** '…crees eso de mi.'

'No lo tomes como si fuera algo malo, Lorcan.' **Dijo Lysander levantándose para convencerlo.** 'Solo hay ciertas cosas que podrías cambiar…' **Lorcan lo escucho y quedo ligeramente boquiabierto.**

'¿Cambiar?' **Lorcan pregunto tocando su pecho. Lysander asintió. Lorcan dio un paso atrás sintiendo como su corazón se le partía. Sus ojos inevitablemente se humedecieron.** 'es que no entiendo como…' **Dijo el chico sintiendo como un nudo se le creaba en la garganta.** 'tengo dos manos y dos piernas y según yo los mismo órganos… ¿es porque soy frió?' **Dijo el chico soltando un par de lagrimas. Lysander negó sintiéndose terrible, no quería que pensara eso de él porque no se refería a ninguna de esas cosas.** '¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no soy normal?' **Dijo el chico mirandolo con necesidad de conocimiento.** 'contéstame.' **Lysander cerró los ojos.**

'Lorcan… las cosas que… dices.' **Lorcan arrugo la frente.** 'Tus inventos… solo perturban y…'

'¿mis inventos?' **Dijo el chico mirando al suelo tratando de identificar de lo que hablaba.**

'el hecho de que creas que todos somos bestias…' **Lorcan bufo sin poder creerlo. Se sentó y lo miro.** 'es extraño. La manera en la que llevas tu vida… no puedes comer una tostada porque tienes que hacer un ritual…'

'No es un ritual, Lysander.' **Lorcan le recordó.** 'Tú lo sabes, mamá nos platico de las tradiciones de…'

'Lo sé, lo sé pero no estamos en África, Lorcan.' **Lorcan lo miro sin reconocerlo.** 'Y no puedes comportarte como si fueras parte de un tribu.'

'pero es importante. Es parte de lo que somos, mamá nos llevo ahí… tenemos un tottem.' **Se estiro para mostrárselo. Lysander mordió sus labios desesperándose.**

'¡ese es tu problema! Esa es precisamente la razón por la que todo esto me preocupa todo esto…' **Lorcan lo miro y arrugo la frente.** 'No sabes diferenciar una cosa de la otra.' **Dijo el chico.** 'No lo haces con esto y tampoco lo hiciste con Hunter.' **Lorcan lo miro de frente.** 'Crees que todos tus amigos van hacer lo mismo…' **Lorcan mordió su labio sintiendo sus ojos arder.** 'crees que será siempre así. Que él siempre va a volver a ti y lo buscas, yo sé que lo buscas en la gente, a tu alrededor creándote excusas como lo de Teddy pero… en el fondo Lorcan has estado buscando repetir de nuevo todo. Para encontrar un nuevo final.' **Lorcan lo miro y negó.** 'Pero… ¡No hay otro final! ¡Él murió y tú tienes que dejar todo eso atrás!'

'No…' **Dijo Lorcan con los ojos llorosos.** 'No, Lys… te equivocas.' **Lysander suspiro sabiendo lo terco que era.**

'No es justo el hecho de que he pasado estos cinco años, torturándome para que ahora me digas que te sientes mejor solo por las palabras de un muerto.' **Lorcan negó.** 'no voy a dejar que tires a la basura todo lo que hemos hecho solamente porque viste a un pulpo gigante o porque crees que te gusta un estúpido chico que juega Quidditch.' **Le grito de frente. Lorcan cerraba los ojos sintiendo como ese tironeo incrementaba.**

'No tienes idea de lo que hablas…' **Lorcan estiro su mano pidiéndole que parara.**

'¿crees que para mi ha sido sencillo? ¿crees que solo lo hago para molestarte?' **Lorcan negó.** 'lo único que quiero es que estes bien… quiero arreglar todo el desastre que provocaste.' **Le picoteo el pecho y Lorcan cerro los ojos alejándose de él.**

'¿¡Que yo provoque!?' **Le pregunto de frente y Lysander se quedo callado. Lorcan lo miro y negó.** 'Lys… yo… es que tú… me gritaste y… mi pecho, tú sabes que…' **Lorcan trato de disculparse. Ambos se quedaron callados invadidos de un incomodo silencio. No, no era incomodo era devastador, escondía secretos y heridas que ambos habían prometido ocultar. Era irritante y torturante.**

'No repitas de Nuevo la historia Lorc…' **Lysander le suplico.** 'Estamos cerca…' **Le dijo mirandolo a los ojos. Lorcan trago saliva.**

'yo solo quiero…'

'no.' **Lysander lo detuvo y Lorcan se molesto. ¿Por qué hacia eso? Ni siquiera sabia que le diría.** 'tienes que dejar todo esto y volver al plan.'

'¿A que te refieres? **Lorcan le pregunto algo fastidiado.**

'a lo de esos niños… tienes que olvidar ese cuaderno y ¡Oh, por supuesto! Olvidarte de Lupin, no puedes… no quiero que estes cerca de él. No después de esto… créeme Lorcan él no te gusta.' **Lorcan lo miro callado.** 'que sea un premio anual que habla contigo no significa que sea Hunter.' **Lysander recordó el beso y no pudo sentir asco.** 'Dime que no es Lupin.' **Dijo asustado. Lorcan lo miro y le molesto ese tono de voz, como si fuera un peligro.** 'solo dime que… mierda, es un premio anual también y puede convertirse en quien sea y juega Quidditch, lo has estado ayudando en sus problemas y tiene un pésimo gusto de suéteres…'

'¿De que…?'

'Oh vamos! Te gusta! Sé que alguien te gusta… y no quiero pensar que es… ¡Hay cientos de chicas Lorcan!' **Lysander le dijo abriendo los brazos.** '¿Quieres a Dominique? la pprefiero mil veces a ella que a un chico…' **Lorcan lo miro y negó sin poder creerlo.** 'solo piensa en todo lo que dirían los demas…'

'No es Teddy, Lysander.' **Lorcan le dijo serio. Lysander lo miro esperando a que le dijera quien.** 'No es Teddy.'

'Lorcan no me mientas…' **Lysander le dijo con dolor.** 'Gary te vio, tú estás necio en ayudarlo y… y… él es…' **Lysander pensó en todas las cosas que Teddy tenía en parecido con Hunter.** 'Te vi, yo te escuche… estabas… has estado ayudando a un chico en pociones…' **Lorcan arrugo la frente y Lysander entonces medito en todo lo que le habían dicho y había dicho.** '…sé que es un chico porque vi un sueter horrible y un libro de Quidditch.' **Lorcan sonrió pensando en eso detalles que describían perfectamente a la persona de la que hablaba Lysander.**

'No es horrible.' **Lorcan dijo sonriendo ligeramente. Lysander lo miro curioso.** 'El suéter… no es horrible.' **Lorcan lo miro y le sonrió. Lysander borro cualquier semblante y sintió un escalofrió cuando vio la pupila de su hermano dilatarse un poco.**

'Lorcan…' **Lysander le dijo alerta.** 'Lorcan… de verdad, no puedes… la última vez…' **Lorcan lo miro y bajo la mirada tragando saliva.** 'Hay cientos de chicas en el castillo… chicas que no tienen la capacidad para burlarse de alguien o crear chismes, chicas que no llaman la atención de verdad... No tienes porque escoger a alguien que te va a lastimar.' **Lorcan se sentó eso había sido demasiado pesimista.** 'Es mejor que te detengas ahora…' **Lysander no quería ser tan duro pero sabia que él no conocía limite.** 'antes de que…' **Lorcan se abrazo así mismo y mordió su labio inferior sintiendo sus ojos arder.** '…suceda algo como con…' **Lysander se detuvo porque Lorcan parecia haber entendido su punto.** 'No quiero que estes lejos mas tiempo, Lorc.' **Se acerco a él.** 'No quiero que otra persona te lastime solo porque no sabes...' **Lorcan lo miro y Lysander negó.** 'Es mejor que lo olvides.' **Dijo el gemelo con un tono confusamente comprensivo.** 'los sentimientos son la base de todos los problemas, Lorcan.' **Le dijo con seguridad.** 'Tú y yo lo sabemos mejor que nadie.' **Dijo el chico en un largo suspiro. Lorcan asintió mirando su cuaderno amarillo.** 'Y créeme no quieres escogerlo…' **Dijo el chico dandose la media vuelta.** 'Solo piensa en toda la burla que te harían si saben que estas enamorado…' **Lorcan levanto la mirada ligeramente.** '…y de un chico para rematar. Oficialmente no sabría donde meterme…'

'¿Qué?' **Lorcan le pregunto mirándolo diferente esta vez. Lysander se sorprendió de no ver su mirada abatida sino una cara de confusión pero de fastidio.** '¿Qué dijiste?' **Lysander titubeo al escuchar esa voz sin ningun titubeo.**

'¿De que?' **Por alguna razón su voz sono muy natural. Lorcan cerro los ojos y bufo.**

'¿No sabrias donde meterte?' **Le pregunto manteniendo ese tono de fastidio. Lysander trago saliva y negó golpeándose mentalmente por pensar en voz alta.** '¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?'

'No.'

'Lo acabas de decir.' **Lorcan señalo el lugar un par de pasos de donde estaba.** '¿Eso es realmente lo que te preocupa? ¿Dónde vas a esconderte cuando sepan que yo estoy…' **Se detuvo porque no había pronunciado esa palabra desde hace mucho mucho tiempo. Se detuvo por la montaña rusa de emociones que le provocaba; porque la última vez que quiso pronunciarla paso el mas terrible evento de su vida.** '…e…' **Lysander negó trtando de que se detuviera, porque sabia lo que provocaba esa palabra en él.** 'estoy…'

'Lorcan.' **Lysander lo miro como si fuera a romperse, tratando de pronunciar cosas que eran normales para los demas pero todo un paradigma para él.** 'no fue mi intención.' **Le pidió disculpas. Lorcan lo miro y sintió algo de alivio.** 'No quise decir eso… solo… no sé me aterra todo esto.' **Dijo Lysander señalándolo.** 'La última vez no nos fue bien.'

'es diferente ahora…' **Lysander negó con los ojos cerrados.** 'Todo es diferente. Te lo estoy diciendo esta vez. Deberías… deberías apoyarme.' **Lorcan dijo valientemente. Lysander abrió los ojos y lo miro fijmnete, Lorcan sintió un calor en su pecho.**

'¿apoyarte?' **Dijo su hermano algo molesto. El gemelo pequeño asintió.** '¿en esta locura? No puedo apoyarte en una operación que sé que terminara en un total error.' **Dijo el chico marcando cada palabra con sus manos.** 'Te va a lastimar y yo de nuevo me sentiré mal. Esto nos va a separar de nuevo…' **La voz se le quebró un poco. Lorcan negó. Lysander apreto los labios y asintió.**

'¿Por qué nos separaría?' **Lorcan le pregunto sin entender. Lysander gruño y se dio la media vuelta.**

'Lorcan…' **Dijo tallándose el rostro. Lorcan trago saliva y utilizo toda su capacidad de comprensión pero no había nada.** 'yo…' **Lorcan miro atento a su hermano, que estuviera de espaldas a él ya le decía algo.** '…entiendo.' **Volteo el rostro apenas para mirarlo. Lysander lo veía con anhelo a su hermano que aun se encontraba atento.** 'pero…' **Bufo con frustración.** 'no aquí.' **le suplico.** 'No me hagas repetir todo eso…' **Dijo el chico volteándose poco a poco con su hermano.** '…tienes que continuar…'

'es lo que hago Lys.' **Dijo Lorcan tragndo saliva.** 'Por eso te lo dije, tú puedes ayudarme…' **Lysander negó mientras caminaba a él.** 'Tú eres bueno en las citas, has salido con alguien antes… si me ayudas veras que me vo…'

'No, no... no!' **Lo detuvo de las muñecas y lo hizo que lo mirara.** 'No.' **Lorcan lo miro sin entender.** 'No voy ayudarte a eso.' **Le dijo el chico firme.** 'no se te ocurra contar conmigo en esta locura.' **Lorcan sintió el peso de sus palabras en su pecho.** '¡No voy ayudarte a conquistar a Lupin!' **Lorcan abrió los ojos y negó.**

'No… no Lys, no es Teddy.' **Lorcan le dijo, Lysander lo miro sin creerle.** 'No es él. Es…' **Lorcan sonrió mirando el suelo. Lysander lo miro y sintió un escalofrió por debajo de la piel, se sostuvo de sus muñecas aun con mas firmeza esa actitud de su hermano lo estaba desiquilibrando completamente.** '...Roxanne.' **Lo miro sonriéndole de frente; a esa distancia Lysander podía sentir la felicidad de su hermano. Arrugo la frente porque de repente él se sintió mas cálido. Él sintió lo que sentía su hermano…**

 _25% de lo que siente él._

 **Podía jurar que Lorcan estaba sonrojado.**

 _No eso es imposible él no puede sonrojarse. Su temperatura no se lo permite. Es absurdo._

 **Y ese suspiro que soltó, Lysander olió cada dosis de endorfinas que su hermano expiraba.**

'¿Qué?' **fue todo lo que pudo decir el gemelo mayor y con un tono algo asustado. Lorcan lo miro y sonrió adorable. Como si estuviera avergonzado pero sin una gota de arrepentimiento.** 'Lorcan…' **Lysander seguía sosteniéndolo de las muñecas tratando de descifrar cual era el truco aquí pero no. No había truco, Lorcan estaba enamorado.** '¿Roxanne? ¿Ro-Ro-Roxanne Weasley?' **Le pregunto casi queriendo vomitar. Lorcan asintió.** '¿Por qué?' **Le pregunto con desesperación. Lorcan solo mordió su labio y después de negar dejo caer sus hombros. Lysander palideció.**

'ella es…' **Lorcan pensó en Roxanne, en la forma en la que lo saludaba o golpeaba accidentalmente, en esos arranques salvajes, en la forma en la que volaba, pensó en ese desafinado tono de voz, en la forma en la que reía, en la que comia, en la que caminaba, pensó en su sonrisa, en su cabello…** 'woah…' **Dijo Lorcan en un suspiro. Lysander se dio un momento y se sacudió por un escalofrió que tuvo, par después sacudir su cabeza y sacar la lengua con asco.**

'No…' **chillo con desanimo. Lorcan parpadeo y lo miro.** 'Lorcan…' **tomo aire y lo mantuvo tratando de saber que decirle pero no se le vino nada.** 'siento que… deberías de reconsiderar lo que sientes.' **Dijo el chico asintiendo. Lorcan lo miro ligeramente boquiabierto.** 'hay…' **Lysander trago saliva y trato de no imaginarse a Roxanne cerca de su hermano.** 'Dominique es una Veela.' **Lorcan lo miro sorprendido y Lysander sintió un alivio al ver a su hermano interesado en eso.** 'y ella esta interesada en ti.' **Lorcan sonrió emocionado.** 'Sí, lo ves… no me gusta la idea pero…'

'¿crees que Dominique me deje acercarme a verla?' **Entonces ahí Lysander reconsidero la idea de dejarlo acercarlo a la Veela.**

'Ehmmm… ella no quiere, pero si la domesticas.' **Lorcan lo miro como si hubiera dicho una grosería.** 'Lo siento... es peligrosa.'

'Nada es peligroso, solo incomprendido.' **Dijo Lorcan sonriéndole. Lysander sonrió nervioso.**

'entonces… Roxanne.' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro. Muy largo… muy inconforme. Lorcan sonrió y asintió de nuevo con esa timidez.**

 _Mierda._

'sabes conozco a cientos de chicas…' **Lorcan lo miro y arrugo la frente.** 'Lo siento.' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro fastidiado.** 'Es solo que ella… es… un fastidio Lorcan.' **Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos tratando de entender que había visto Lorcan en Roxanne Weasley.** 'Es un desastre.'

'bueno… eso también dicen de mi.' **Dijo Lorcan entre risas sobando su brazo izquierdo. Lysander lo miro y cerro los ojos para soltar un suspiro largo.** 'estaba muy confundido pero… leí de eso en una de las revistas de Alice y cada vez que la veo…' **Lysander maldijo a Alice Longbottom desde ese lugar.** 'Creo que… ella es.' **Lysander se sacudió y negó deteniéndolo.**

'Okay. Solo…' **Se acerco a él y le tapo la boca.** 'detente y… dame tiempo aquí.' **Dijo el chico tragando saliva. Lorcan rió.** 'Roxanne Weasley.' **Repitió el chico negando.** 'Roxanne Weasley…' **Dijo imaginando a la chica burlarse de él. Tomando el mas grande trofeo que él tenía; Lorcan.** 'No…' **Gruño con competitividad.**

'Lys…' **Lorcan lo trajo de nuevo a la tierra y Lysander no se pudo resistir ante esos ojos.** 'ella es… especial para mi.' **Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.** 'Yo sé que tú… y ella no se agradan pero… creo que yo si le agrado.' **Dijo Lorcan con ilusión caminando al otro lado del cuarto. Lysander abrió los ojos con horror y decidió seguir dándole la espalda.** 'Ella habla conmigo como si me conociera y… no le molesta mi temperatura. Ella me toco…' **Lysander alzó ambas cejas y se volteo a mirarlo. Cuando vio a Lorcan mostrarle su mano se relajo un poco y desecho esa idea de lanzarle un Crucio a Roxanne.** 'la hago reír y… me dijo que me necesita…' **Lysander lo detuvo, camino a él y levanto ambas manos.**

'Okay… solo…' **Lo miro y tomo sus manos.** 'Tomemos esto con calma.' **Le suplico.** 'es… es… diferente. ¿cierto? ¿No mueres de miedo?' **Lorcan asintió con una sonrisa, no ayudo mucho a Lysander.** 'eso es normal y por eso tienes que relajarte… tomar todo con calma Lorcan.' **Dijo el chico y Lorcan asintió tragando saliva.** 'Esta bien…'

'Me tiemblan las rodillas cada vez que la veo y no puedo respirar bien.'

 _Maldita sea._

'quizá solo es la comida.' **Dijo apático. Lorcan vacilo y rió. Lysander lo miro y sintió tanto miedo.**

'Creo que es ella.' **Dijo el chico mirandolo. Lysander asintió.** 'Tú… alguna vez…' **Lysander negó. Lorcan comprendió.** 'Quizá porque yo soy… mas débil.' **Lysander negó despeino su cabello. Lorcan lo miro y supo que todo estaba bien. Lo entendia por fin Lysander lo entendía.**

'Oh Lorc.' **Dijo el chico abrazandolo como si estuviera apunto de perderlo.** 'Lorcan…' **Le dijo apretándolo. Lorcan sintió un sentimiento de soledad y pavor en su cuerpo y se abrazo a él. Estaba a tan corta distancia que no pudo reconocer que esos eran sentimientos de Lysander. Así se quedaron por un rato abrazados el uno con el otro. Lysander tratando de convencerse que esto era bueno, pero fallando en el intento. Miles de teorías se le vinieron a la cabeza, escenarios en donde Lorcan terminaba lejos de él. Como antes… como cuando Hunter abarcaba todo su tiempo. Suspiro y miro su cabello.**

 _No… Weasley no es Hunter. Y por mas que odie la idea de que sea ella… Cualquiera es mejor que Hunter._

'bien…' **Dijo el chico separándose de su hermano y mirándolo de frente. Lorcan lo miro sonriéndole.** '…al menos no es un chico.' **Dijo Lysander suspirando largo.** 'Eso ya hace mas normal el asunto.' **Lorcan lo miro y arrugo ligeramente la frente.**

'Normal...' **Dijo seco cuando su hermano ya había caminado al otro del cuarto.** '¿Normal, Lysander?' **Lysander lo miro y alzo una ceja.** 'El "asunto" se vuelve menos vergonzoso supongo.' **Dijo el gemelo herido. Lysander abrió la boca y negó.** '¿Por qué no vas y se lo gritas a todo Hogwarts?' **Lysander abrió los ojos con sorpresa.** 'seguramente eso pueda hacerme mas normal según tu escala.'

'Lorcan, no quise…'

'Yo sé que es lo que trataste de decir.' **Dijo el chico mirandolo con decepcion. Lysander negó.** 'Lo sé…' **Dijo Lorcan caminando a la salida queriendo alejarse de su hermano por ahora.** 'Lo dijiste tres veces.' **No podía entender porque pensaba de esa manera, él creyó que todo esto era por Hunter por el pavor de repetir sus mismo errores pero… esto no se trataba de las decisiones que había tomado. No. Esto era personal. Directo. Esto se trataba de él, entero. Y por alguna razón esta vez a Lorcan le fastidio.**

'¿a donde vas?' **Lysander le dijo mirándolo tomar su mochila.**

'A clases.' **Lorcan le dijo.** 'No te preocupes tratare de no avergonzarte en el camino. No quiero que este "asunto" te cause problemas.' **Se señalo entero. Lysander negó.**

'Lorcan… no. ¿Qué haces?' **Lysander le dijo tratando de detenerlo pero Lorcan quito sus manos de él. Lysander lo miro sorprendido.** '¡no me avergüenzas a mi!' **Lorcan lo miro y negó sabiendo que era mentira.** 'ese no era el punto…'

'deja de mentir…' **Lo miro.** 'Mirame a los ojos y niegalo. Quiero que me digas porque te molesta cada decisión que tomo.' **Le dijo de frente y Lysander no supo qe decir.** 'Porque te molest que sea Roxanne…'

'No me molesta que sea Weasley…' **Lysander le dijo de inmediato. Lorcan asintió mirandolo.**

'Tienes razón. Te alegraste demasiado al saberlo…' **Lo miro.** 'Todo menos un chico. Lo dijiste… ¿pero que si hubiera sido?' **Le dijo el chico mirandolo de frente. Lysander lo miro y dejo caer los hombros desviando la mirada. Lorcan lo miro y bufo negando.** 'es increible…' **Dijo el chico con decepcion.**

'Lorcan, no…' **Lysander le dijo deteniendolo del hombro.** 'escúchame, esto… esto es Nuevo… la gente no es como tú.' **Se justifico.** 'Todos atacan y lo menos que quiero es que tú salgas herido.' **Le dijo mirandolo. Lorcan lo miro y suspiro.**

'Nadie lo ha logrado en todo este tiempo Lys…' **Lorcan rascaba la correa de su mochila.** 'Solo las personas que amo.' **Dijo el chico pensando en Eddy.** 'Solo las que me conocen…' **Lo miro y Lysander dio un paso atrás.** 'pero no por eso voy a olvidar quien soy…' **Le dijo valiente apretando la correa de su mochila.** 'No voy a dejar mi piel.' **Dijo el chico tragando saliva.** 'Estoy aterrado… la última vez que paso esto yo… sé que lo arruine…' **Comenzó a llorar haciendo pucheros. Lysander negó y trago saliva.** 'Sé que no debí de hacerlo… y cada día de mi vida me arrepiento de esa decisión… pero…' **lo miro.** 'estoy aquí…' L **ysander trato de consolarlo pero Lorcan dio un paso atrás y lo miro serio.** 'y estoy feliz de estarlo.' **Lysander asintió le quiso decir que él también estaba feliz por eso pero las palabras no salieron.** 'y no importa que tan malo sea para los demás… no importa si soy un error… Eddy no creía eso de mi. Ni Sirius, ni Teddy, ni James, ni Roxanne…' **Lo miro de frente.** 'ninguno de ellos me mira como un fenómeno…' **Lysander trago saliva.** 'Ninguno se avergüenza de mi.' **Lysander sintió un golpe en su estomago al escucharlo.** 'Ninguno… Lys.' **Lo miro con dolor.**

'Lorc…' **Lysander estiro su mano para tocarlo pero Lorcan solo abrió la puerta y salió. Lysander salió detrás de él.** '¡Lorcan!' **Le llamo, no quería que él se fuera y mucho menos con este malentendido en su cabeza.** 'Espera por favor… no quise decir eso…' **lo tomo del brazo.** '¡escúchame! ¿que no ves que solo me preocupo por ti?' **Le dijo de frente.**

'¿Por qué dijiste eso entonces?' **Lorcan le dijo.** '¿Por qué me niegas?'

" _No eres como él. Eres un cobarde…"_

 **Lysander escucho la voz de Hunter en ese preciso momento y supo que era una mala señal.**

'No te importo yo…' **Le dijo Lorcan quitando su brazo.** 'Te importan ellos.' **Dijo el chico mirándolo.**

'No…' **Dijo el chico en voz baja cuando vio entrar a un grupo de Ravenclaw que venían riendo. Lorcan suspiro y negó con decepción.**

'No te preocupes… no te daré mas problemas.' **Dijo el chico dandose la media vuelta. Lysander sintió una piedra en su estomago sintiendo impotencia y confusión.**

'Ohhh… cuidado Roger, quizá te coma a besos ahora…' **Escucho que uno de esos estudiantes decia y como los demas coreaban.** 'Mejor alejémonos de ese fenómeno.' **Dijeron entre risas dejando que Lorcan saliera. Lysander los miro con ganas de lanzarlos por las escaleras mágicas pero al mismo tiempo siendo atormentado por esas risas. ¿Por qué Lorcan era inmune a eso? ¿Por qué él no?**

'Lys…' **Miro que uno de sus amigos venía en ese grupo.** 'Lo siento… pero es que tu hermano…' **Hizo una cara de horror.** 'Lo lamento, seguro te sientes terrible. Yo lo estaría, estr emparentado con alguien como él… pst…' **palmeo su hombro, Lysander lo movio y Alfred lo miro confundido.** '¿te molestaste?' **Le pregunto sorprendido.**

 _¡Si, idiota!_

'No.' **Dijo Lysander serio.** 'Solo sigo… molesto.' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro mirando la puerta.**

'Yo también lo estaría.' **Dijo Alfred mirando la puerta por donde Lorcan se había ido.** 'si tuviera un hermano como él…' **Suspiro largo.** 'A quien no le importo ni una mierda… y solo insiste en humillarse frente a los demas, porque piénsalo Lys. Que él hiciera eso te deja como el hermano del loco que le gustan los chicos. La gente no querra estar a tu alrededor…' **Lys lo miro de reojo.** 'La gente que no te conoce, creerá que eres como él.'

'No digas tonterías Alfred…' **Dijo Lysander.** 'Solo… fue un malentendido.'

'Si, lo sé.' **Lysander se alegro de escuchar eso.** 'ese es el problema ¿no? él no conoce cuando detenerse. Solo parece que le encanta humillarse.' **Dijo negando.** 'No es muy inteligente que digamos…' **Dejo caer los hombros.** 'pero tranquilo Lys, nosotros te ayudaremos…' **le sonrió de lado.** 'No seras una humillación como él.' **Lysander sonrió amargamente ocultando su tristeza.** 'No lo necesitas… nunca lo has necesitado amigo, mucho menos ahora. Lo que tenemos que hacer es alejarnos lo mas posible de él. Seguro después de las vacaciones a todos se les olvida lo del beso con Lupin.' **Dijo Alfred.** 'Además escuche que Fidelma esta saliendo con él así que…' **Dejo caer los hombros.** 'Sé que eso solo deja peor a Lorcan pero… bueno es su culp por creerse un ave o no se qué bestia hace esto…'

'Veela…' **Dijo Lysander en un suspiro.** 'Las Veelas besan…'

'Las Veelas son lindas, él es…' **Hizo una cara de asco.** 'Y huele siempre a menta...' **Alfred bufo.** 'Nada va a cambiar Lys, te lo prometo.' **Le dijo abrazandolo con un brazo pero Lys sintió exactamente lo contrario. Sintió que ahora todo había cambiado entre él y Lorcan.**

'sino hare lo que sea para que no cambie.' **Dijo Lysander con seguridad. Alfred le aplaudió. Lysander suspiro largo pensando en su hermano.**

 _Nada Lorcan… nada va a cambiar entre tú y yo._

 **OOoOO**

'entonces… no quiere que me veas.' **Dominique le dijo recargada en una pared. A un par de metros de distancia de él.**

'tiene miedo.' **Peter le contesto mirando el suelo con las manos en los bolsillos. Dominique lo miro y noto que estaba molesto.**

'¿Por eso estas molesto?' **Le pregunto y Peter solo bufo.**

'es una larga historia…' **Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos. Dominique sonrió de lado.**

'No pienso entrar a clases ¿sabes? Aun sigo algo débil…' **Dijo refiriéndose a su desmayo forzado.** 'así que tengo todo el tiempo para escucharla.' **Peter la miro y negó. Dominique inclino su cabeza y suspiro.** 'Peter…'

'Dominique, no por favor.' **Peter le pidió.** 'yo también sigo agotado.' **Le dijo y Dominique solo desvio la mirada. Peter la miro y negó.** 'No… no, escucha…' **Se acerco tomando su rostro con ambas manos** 'fue verdad cuando te dije que no me molestaba… Dom, ayer…' **Suspiro largo.** 'No podría aun queriendo. Tú… y…' **Estaba sonrojado por lo que lo hacía chistoso y tierno ante Dominique.**

'Que elocuente.' **Le dijo Dominique con una sonrisa de lado. Peter rodo los ojos y le termino sonriendo.** 'no puedo imaginar como hiciste todas esas cosas en el futuro…' **Lo señalo. Peter suspiro.**

'No hablemos de eso ahora… sabes que me inquieto.' **Dominique rió.** 'No quiero pensar en como sera mi vida cuando salga de Hogwarts. Si de por si, todo se esta yendo a la mierda.' **Pensó en James específicamente. Dominique suspiro y se acerco a él para abrazarlo.**

'¿Quieres apostar?' **Lo miro de reojo. Peter le sonrió y negó.** 'Buagh…' **Dijo la chica separándose de él.** 'Sabes que es tan malo que ni siquiera apuestas…' **Le dijo la chica pensando en su Veela. Peter sonrió de lado pensando que era adorable y se acerco a ella. Dominique lo miro de reojo.** 'yo tampoco apostaría…' **Le dijo con una voz triste. Suspiro y lo volvió abrazar.** 'No quería lastimarte…' **Peter asintió.** '¿Lo sabes?'

'Lo sé…' **Dijo el chico.** 'Por eso estoy aquí…' **Dijo el chico acariciando su cabello. Dominique cerro los ojos sintiéndose protegida, por la persona en la que menos tenia que confiar. Aun así no le importaba.**

'estoy tratando de saber como controlarlo…' **Le dijo Dominique.** 'Antes de que alguien mas lo descubra…' **Dijo en un suspiro recargada en su hombro.** 'Lysander dijo que no diría nada y Lorcan… bueno eso es otra historia de la que no quiero hablar ahora.' **Negó y Peter la entendió.** 'Solo quiero saber como apagarlo sin estar inconsciente todo el tiempo.'

'Sabes… puedo ayudarte en eso.' **Peter la miro.** 'Después de todo soy animago por Remus.' **Dejo caer los hombros. Dominique se separo y rebusco en su mirada.**

'¿Eso que significa?' **Dijo la chica curiosa. Peter abrió los ojos y se sonrojo.**

'Qué puedo leer muchas cosas… si me lo propongo.' **Dijo el chico sin mirarla a los ojos.** 'tú también… lo mereces.' **Dominique trago saliva.**

'No estes tan seguro de eso.' **Dijo Dominique cruzándose de brazos. Peter la miro y rió, cosa que hizo arrugar la frente a la chica.** '¿Qué?'

'es gracioso la opinión que tenemos de nosotros mismos y la que tenemos del otro.' **Dijo el chico.** 'Yo tampoco creo que merezca tu atención pero… aun así estamos aquí.'

'Quizá esa es la razón por la que siempre volvemos a estar aquí.' **Dominique dio un paso hacía él.** 'quizá nos parecemos bastante…' **La pelirroja dijo con la referencia del pasado de Peter.**

'¿Yo a ti?' **Peter rió, admirándola.** 'Nunca.' **Dijo el chico bufando. Dominique levanto una ceja y busco su mirada.**

'Por favor…' **Bufo.** 'No juegues a eso. Odio tener que levantar autoestimas todo el tiempo.' **Dijo la pelirroja tocando su nariz con su dedo índice.** 'y estoy segura que tú no necesitas nada de esas tonterías.' **Peter la miro y se convenció solo por la forma en la que lo había dicho.** 'Tú me gustas así…' **Peter abrió los ojos pero en menos de lo que imagino sintió los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos y se dejo llevar.**

 **Se besaron, se besaron y se besaron hasta que recordaron que tenían que respirar para vivir. Peter sonrojado y Dominique con los labios ligeramente hinchados, eran el retrado de la juventud enamorada y estúpida.**

'¿Quieres escaparte?' **Peter dijo con poco aliento. Dominique lo miro y sonrió traviesa ante la ya intrépida expresión que Peter portaba.** 'Sé un par de atajos… a Hogsmade.' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros. Dominique rió y asintió.**

'creí que tu amigo no quería que siguieras viéndome…' **sonrió de lado y dejo caer los hombros con un rostro inocente.**

'Mi amigo se puede ir a la mierda.' **Dijo Peter tomando su mano para dirigirla al pasadizo y escaparse de eso… de ese cumulo de problemas y preocupaciones, de esas expectativas y desiluciones. Se tomaron de la mano y huyeron los dos de ahí.**

 **Un pasadizo varios minutos después y Dominique estaba paseando junto a Peter por Hogsmade, se quitaron las corbatas y voltearon sus túnicas para bajar las sospechas.**

'Sabiendo que vendríamos hubiera traido otra ropa, Peter.' **Dominique dijo colgada a su brazo.** 'Por cierto voy a adueñarme de ese pasadizo apartir de ahora…' **Le advirtió. Peter la miro y bufo.**

'no creo que a Teddy le guste saber que te escapas a Hogsmade cuando te da la gana.'

'Wow… no me dijiste que eras bueno viendo el futuro.' **Peter rió. Y la abrazo mientras bajaban por la calle.**

'no sé cuantos años han pasado pero creo que este lugar…'

'¿era igual?' **Dominique no lo soltó pero se giro para verlo de frente. Peter trago saliva y miro a su alrededor. Dominique acomodo un poco su cabello esperando su respuesta.** 'Bueno no estaba ese lugar…' **Dijo señalando un enorme edificio.** '¿Es un… museo?' **Dominique giro y lo vio.**

'Ahhh si… eso creo.' **Dijo la chica mirandolo también, la fachada era de un color tinto y algo coloquial, en la parte superior había un reloj de manecillas color negro.** 'lo pusieron hace tiempo… es prácticamente nuevo. Creo que lleva dos años aquí, aun siguen trayendo cosas…'

'Sí, mira…' **Dijo el chico señalando un anuncio de una nueva exposición.** ' "La caída de Voldemort: Mortifagos y Heroes." Seguro la familia de Sirius esta ahí…' **Dominique lo detuvo cuando Peter camino hacía ahí.** '¿Qué pasa? ¿no quieres entrar?' **Le pregunto señalando el lugar.** 'Se ve interesante…' **Dijo el chico dejando caer los hombros.**

'No.' **Dijo la chica.** 'No quiero pasar el rato contigo en un museo… además, son cosas del futuro, Peter.'

'¿Creí que no nos importaba eso?' **Peter le dijo y Dominique asintió.**

'Tú fuiste el que dijo que te ponía mal ese tema.' **Dominique se cruzo de brazos. Peter asintió pero después sonrió.**

'Solo quiero ver quien esta ahí dentro… ya sabes rostros conocidos.' **Peter fue ligero y tranquilo, Dominique negó.** 'sería algo gracioso.'

'de acuerdo…' **Dominique dijo aceptando y tomando su brazo de nuevo camino directo al museo.** '…solo no quiero que luego estes lloriqueando al respecto.' **Peter la miro y negó.**

'Vaya… ¿que te hizo cambiar de humor tan rápido?' **Dijo el chico mirándola extrañado. Dominique negó mirando el suelo.**

'¿a mi?' **Dominique pregunto señalándose. Peter asintió.** 'No es eso… es este lugar.' **Dijo la chica mirando el edificio.** 'acabo de enterarme de algo horrible que paso aquí…' **Dijo la chica tragando saliva y suspirando largo.** 'no quisiera estar aquí, honestamente…' **Sintió un escalofrió.**

'¿Te hicieron algo o…'

'No a mi.' **Dijo Dominique mirando la entrada.** 'A un… a alguien que conoci.' **Dijo mirando el reloj.** 'yo te espero.' **Dijo deteniéndose. Peter la miro y miro el lugar.** 'Si quieres entrar, adelante… yo te espero en el café.' **Dijo la chica señalando el café y caminando hacía él.**

'Dom, no.' **Peter fue detrás de ella. Dominique respiro con alivio.** 'escucha... si no quieres ir esta bien.' **Dijo el chico mirándola. Dominique le sonrió y se volvió abrazar a él. Peter suspiro y la miro. Caminaron un par de metros juntos hasta que Dominique escucho a Peter hablar.** 'sé que no quieres que vea algo y honestamente esta bien…' **la pelirroja lo miro de reojo, Peter miraba el suelo pensativo.** '…no estoy de humor de todos modos para ver algo que no va a gustarme.' **Dijo el chico en un suspiro largo para después mirar el cielo.**

'Confia en mi. Arruinaría todo esto…' **Dominique le dijo señalándolos. Peter levanto una ceja curioso. Dominique asintió.** 'Todo.' **Dijo la chica con seguridad.**

' "La ignorancia es una bendición." ' **Peter dijo tragando saliva y con un rostro preocupado. Dominique rió.**

'Tranquilo, Peter. Te tengo.' **La chica deslizo su mano hasta llegar a la del chico y las entrelazo. Peter la miro y en una expresión de sorpresa asintió.** 'Oh, entremos ahí… es uno de mis lugares favoritos.' **Dominique camino jalándolo hacía una tienda de juegos escondida entre los callejones de esa calle.** 'Aquí es donde Teddy consigue los videojuegos y todas esas cosas ilegales.' **Peter levanto una ceja y rió siguiendo a la chica. Lleno de curiosidad. Cruzaron por la puerta y Peter escucho un campaneo, miro a su alrededor… había maquinas parecidas a las que Teddy le había mostrado, con maquinas mágicas también.** 'Este tipo parece un completo idiota pero puede conseguirte lo que sea…' **Dominique camino por la tienda pasando su mano por las maquinas sin saber cual quería jugar.** 'creo que tiene una casa de apuestas al fondo…' **Le guiño un ojo y Peter solo sintió cosquilleo en las palmas de su mano.** '¿vamos?' **Le dijo recargada en un juego mágico de baile. Las luces de neon combinadas con su mirada marearon a Peter. Dominique solo rió.** 'oh… podemos quedarnos aquí.' **Dijo la chica caminando a él, quedando a escasos centímetros de él. Peter dejo caer los hombros.** '¡Mundugus!' **Dominique grito. Peter arrugo la frente al escuchar el nombre.**

'¿Cómo diji… woah!' **Peter abrió los ojos al ver al hombre adornado de joyas y un exentrico conjunto al otro lado del estante.**

'Cielo, no necesitas gritar.' **El hombre dijo con un cigarro en la boca. Dominique le sonrió.** '¿no deberías de estar en la escuela?' **Le pregunto con una voz rasposa y evaporada de tabaco. Peter lo miro horrorizado.**

'Mun… Mundu…'

'¿Qué tiene tu amigo?' **Mundugus le pregunto a Dominique que solo lo volteo a ver y suspiro.**

'Danos un par de fichas.' **Ordeno la Weasley, el hombre la miro y torcio la boca.** 'Anda Teddy te las pagara luego.'

'No digas su nombre de pila.' **La regaño en un murmuro, Dominique arrugo la frente pareciéndole ridiculo.** 'no puedes decirlo solo así, ese chico se ha llevado muchas cosas de aquí.'

'Las presume en Hogwarts, no te preocupes.' **Dijo la chica dejando caer los hombros. Mundugus le dio otra calada a su cigarro. Dominique lo miro y sonrió de lado.**

'no.' **Dijo el hombre tirando la colilla lejos de ella.** 'No quiero meterme con tu familia… no viste lo que le hicieron a Voldemort? Hay una exposición de eso en el nuevo museo…' **Dijo señalando la calle.** 'Deberías de aprender lgo de historia… lo suficiente para alejarte de estos lugares y de esas ideas que tienes.' **Dominique rió divertida y a Mundugus le parecio que la chica lo tomaba con demasiada tranquilidad.** 'Tu padre me comeria vivo.' **Sentencio el hombre.**

'tienes razón terminaria contigo.' **Dominique se balanceo recargada en el mostrador.** 'Por eso… si quieres que mi boca y la de mi amigo se mantenga cerrada tendras que ceder a una de estas tres opciones.' **Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.** 'Una…' **Levanto su dedo índice.** 'dame un par de nabos y posiblemente me los lleve a Hogwarts sin que se den cuenta. Dos…' **a Mundugus no le gusto nada su tono.** '…puedes darnos una habitacion al fondo…' **Señalo a Peter que seguia registrando al hombro.** '…y pretender que no estamos ahí. Con el posible riesgo de que sus amigos le marquen a él o a un auror…' **Dominique dejo caer los hombros.** 'O… puedes darnos nabos, una habitacion y un puño de fichas ¿Qué te parece?' **Mundugus arrugo la frente inconforme.** 'estoy segura que ni Teddy, ni papá sospecharía de eso… Papá, el hombre lobo.' **Recalco nuevamente.**

'Dominique…' **Peter la quizo detener pero Dominique lo callo.**

'¿Entonces Mundugus?' **El hombre la miro con fastidio y busco unas llaves.**

'Deberías de alejarte de ella antes de que termine contigo…' **Le dijo directamente a Peter, Peter miro de reojo a Dominique y esta solo le arrebato las llaves para después rodar los ojos con fastidio.**

'solo lo dice porque nunca voltearía a verlo.' **Mundugus la miro con fastidio y negó rotundamente.** 'y porque papá es hombre lobo.'

'Crei que…' **Dominique callo a Peter con una mirada. El rubio solo cerro la boca y miro a Mundugus.**

'no deberías de estar diciendo esas cosas en voz alta…' **Dominique bufo creida.**

'los hombres lobos no son algo de que temer en estos tiempos…' **Dijo la pelirroja mirando la llave.** '…bueno solo si los molestas.' **Dijo mirando a Mundugus amenazadora.**

'escucha bonita, quizá Lupin ayudo en eso pero eso no significa que no existan psicópatas como Greyback y toda su manada.' **Dominique negó con fastidio.**

'¿Remus Lupin?' **Peter pregunto con una sonrisa. No podía creerlo pero era una de esas sorpresas que alegraban el día.** '¿Lo es?' **Peter miro a Dominique que solo levanto una ceja y sonrió de lado.** 'Wow…' **Dijo Peter con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja poniendo una mano en su frente, pensando como se lo diría a Remus. Porque tenía que decirselo…**

 _Obvio…_

'¿De dónde lo sacaste?' **Mundugus le murmuro a Dominique, ella solo manoteo para que se callara y le sonrió al chico que seguía alegre por el futuro de Remus.** 'Seguro es amigo del mini Remus ¿cierto?'

'¿Por qué no dejas de preguntar y llenas mi mano de fichas para juegos?' **Dominique estiro su mano. Mundugus rodo los ojos y le entrego las fichas.**

'De todos modos ándate con cuidado…' **Dijo el hombre una vez mas.** '…muchos dicen que todo lo malo se ha ido con Voldemort, yo… no lo creí la primera vez y no lo creo ahora.' **Peter lo escucho acercandose a él.** 'aunque bueno seguro si decimos que Potter esta de nuestro lado, intimida un poco ¿no?' **Les sonrió con esa dentadura chueca y aun manchada. Dominique miro a Peter que solo suspiro al escuchar el apellido de su amigo.**

'Dame un cigarro.' **Dominique le demando y el hombre solo la miro algo cansado de esa voz mandona.** 'No lo escuches… según la orden él no sirvió de mucho. Lo que quiere decir que no debemos confiar enteramente en él.'

'Oye, niña yo les ayude con lo del guardapelo…' **Mundugus peleo pero Dominique hablo mas fuerte.**

'¡Solo porque ellos te acorralaron! Un elfo domestico te derribo…'

'No me derribo. Además no era cualquier elfo, era "El elfo de los Black", así que prácticamente era escalofriante.'

'Cierto.' **Peter admitió.** 'Pero… ¿Por qué Kreacher ayudaría a Sirius?'

'Peter.' **Dominique volteo a mirarlo.** 'Lo prometiste.' **Le recordó que no hablarían del futuro o de sus amigos mientras estuvieran juntos.**

'wow…' **Mundugus miro al chico lamentándolo por él.** 'Tú que si eres demandante.' **Le dijo a la chica. Dominique solo rodo los ojos y le quito su cigarrillo.** 'Peter…' **Dijo el hombre y estiro su mano.** 'Un gusto.' **Peter miro su mano y lentamente acerco la suya para que fuera apretada y sacudida con energía.** 'lamento que salgas con ella.' **Dominique lo miro con fastidio mientras soplaba el humo de su boca.** 'Peter…'

'Sí, es Peter. ¿Te cuesta tanto aprenderte el nombre?' **Dominique le dijo burlona.**

'No es sencillo… Peter, como Peter Piper… o Peter Pettigrew.' **Dominique tosió al escucharlo. Peter solo sonrió nervioso.**

'Sí, como Peter Pettigrew.' **Dijo el chico entre risas. Mundugus mientras se burlaba de Dominique y ella solo miraba a Peter.**

'O no muchacho…' **Mundugus le dijo sonriendo de lado, satisfecho de ver como Dominique se ahogaba con el humo del cigarro.** 'créeme no quieres ser llam…'

'Oye.' **Dominique le dijo con los labios apretados.** '¿Por qué no te vas?' **Mundugus arrugo la frente.**

'Es mi negocio niña.' **Dijo el hombre mostrándole. Dominique trago saliva y dejo el cigarro en el mostrador.**

'tienes razón. Es mejor que nosotros nos vayamos.' **Dejo la llave y tomo la mano de Peter.**

'Pero…' **Peter hablo pero Dominique negó.**

'Créeme Peter, no quieres meterte a ese cuarto, escuche que tienen pulgas aquí.' **Miro con fastidio a Mundugus y este solo trono la boca.** 'Además mira todos estos videojuegos son viejísimos…'

'Buen día bonita..' **Mundugus le dijo y Dominique solo bufo para darse la media vuelta para salir de ahí.**

'Dom, podemos…'

'No Peter.' **Dominique le dijo clara antes de salir.** 'Nos vamos.' **Le dijo señalando la salida. Peter arrugo la frente y se cruzo de brazos.**

'No.' **Le dijo claro. Dominique alzo una ceja retándolo. Eso hizo temblar un poco a Peter pero se mntuvo ahí.** 'Quiero hablar un poco mas con él y…' **Mundugus trono la boca y se recargo para mirar a la chica.** '…el lugar… no se ve tan mal.'

'Es increible muchacho.' **Mundugus le corrigio.** 'Además, yo tambien quiero hablar contigo.' **Dijo el hombre solo para molestar a Dominique.**

'has estado así desde que llegamos y no sé… salimos de Hogwarts porque estoy fastidiado de que me traten así… y tú…' **La miro.**

'Peter, no quiero estar cerca de él. Huele mal, es un mentiroso y seguramente va a encontrar una forma de estafarnos porque eso es lo que hace.' **Mundugus se cruzo de brazos mirándola con cara de pocos Amigos.** 'Sin olvidar lo feo que es. Así que vámonos.'

'No pienso moverme de aquí.' **Peter insitió.**

'Peter, nos vamos.'

'No.' **Dominique apreto los labios.**

'Nos vamos.' **Subio la voz.**

'No. Quiero saber lo de Remus…' **Peter le dijo señalando al hombre que se veía bastante entretenido por la pelea.** 'y afuera hace algo de frió, sin olvidar que no hay mucho que hacer.'

'Les dare bebidas gratis si te quedas.' **Mundugus dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Dominique arrugo la frente.**

'No quiero molestarme Peter, solo vámonos de aquí.' **Dijo la pelirroja.**

'Sé que no vas a molestarte así que…'

'No quiero.'

'Pero yo si.' **Peter le dijo y Dominique solo mordió sus labios frustrada.**

'Solo miralo… escogiste bien esta vez, bonita. Me agrada… tiene carácter.' **Dijo Mundugus aplaudiendo a Peter. Peter lo miro y negó. No lo hacía por eso, de verdad quería saber lo de Remus y quedarse en el lugar. No importaba mucho que Mundugus oliera mal, el lugar se veía calido.** 'Peter… eso.'

'si… ya me conoces. Siempre escojo a los mejores partidos.' **Dominique dijo cerrando la puerta. Mundugus asintió y señalo a Peter. Dominique se acerco a Peter con una sonrisa engañosa y lo abrazo.** 'Como Peter…'

'Domaste a la bestia.' **Dominique trono la boca al escucharlo llamarla así.**

'Sí… es Peter.' **Dijo la chica enterrando una mano en el cabello del chico que la miraba confundido pero alerta.** 'Peter Pettigrew.' **Peter la miro con los ojos abiertos.**

'Exacto…' **DIjo Mundugus entre risas. Mirandolo a ambos…** 'Peter…' **Dijo asintiendo y por alguna razón…** 'Peter…' **su sonrisa se borro.** '¿Peter?' **ahora transformandola en un gesto de panico.** '¡Peter Pettigrew!'

'Cierra la boca marica.' **Dominique fue ruda.** 'antes de que alguien te escuche.' **Lo regaño.**

'Dominique, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Se supone…' **Peter le dijo alterdo, Dominique trono la boca y le dio la espalda.**

'No niegues que ansiabas con decirlo. ¿No te importa tanto lo de Remus?' **Dijo con una voz aguda representando fastidio.** 'ahora no tienes que inventar excusas tontas para saberlo… Mundugus seguro te lo quiere contar ¿no?' **Dominique lo miro sonriente con algo de malicia en su voz.**

'¿Estas loca?' **Mundugus le dijo alterado. Dominique rodo los ojos.** 'él… él…'

'¿De verdad quieres decirlo?' **Le murmuro mirando de reojo a Peter. Mundugus negó. Dominique sonrió.**

'es del pasado…' **Dijo Mundugus con la piel palida.** '¿Qué esta…'

'No me mires a mi.' **Dominique se quito la culpa.** 'Culpa al cachorro de Lupin.' **Dijo en un susupiro.**

'dijiste que no podíamos confiar en él.' **Peter le recordó.** '¿Por qué se lo dices?'

'Porque me hiciste enfadar.' **Le dijo sin mirarlo.** 'yo te di la opción de irnos…' **Dejo caer los hombros como si no hubiera sido su culpa. Peter se quedo boquiabierto sin poder creerlo.**

'Dom, estamos metiendo en un problema a Teddy… otro problema.' **Dijo el chico señalando a Mundugus.**

'¿Ahora te preocupas por él?' **Dominique señalo a Mundugus. Peter negó.** '¿Entonces? Haz tus preguntas… vamos. Toma todo tu tiempo.' **Dijo la pelirroja tomando las fichas.** 'Yo te espero alla…' **Dijo la chica molesta. Peter suspiro y negó .**

'Creo que voy a cerrar muchachos…' **Mundugus les dijo pero Peter lo ignoro y camino a Dominique.**

'No tenías que hacer eso.' **Se puso frente a una consola. Dominique solo suspiro.**

'Tú tampoco. Se supone que vinimos aquí por los dos.' **Dominique señalo el lugar.** 'pero casualmente todo se volvió tú, tú, tú.' **Le dijo picoteando su pecho. Mundugus trago saliva y corrió a poner el letrero de cerrado.**

'eso es lo que haces tú todo el tiempo. Es por eso que estamos discutiendo ahora…' **Peter le mostro y Dominique solo gruño sintiendo algo de calor en su estomago.** 'Solo quería saber como es que mi mejor amigo había logrado que por fin lo aceptaran tal y como es. ¿Eso tiene algo de malo?'

'Sabes que si, No puedes saber nada del futuro.'

'Pero tú si le puedes decir a un desconocido que soy del pasado.'

'Yo no…' **Mundugus levanto la mano.**

'¡Cierra la boca!' **Los dos le dijeron. Mundugus solo trono la boca y volvió al mostrador.**

'¿Por qué no puedes solo olvidarlos por un momento?' **Dominique le pregunto. Peter bufo.**

'¿Por qué quieres que los olvide? Digo… aun siguen siendo mis amigos.' **Peter le contesto.**

'¿entonces cual es el sentido de que te estes quejando todo el tiempo de James?'

'Ohhh… así empieza todo…'

'¡estoy a nada de quemarte vivo Mundugus!' **Dominique le dijo cerrando los puños con coraje, Peter alcanzo a notar un azul mas intenso en su mirada.**

'Dom…' **Peter le llamo tomando su rostro, su piel estaba caliente.**

'¿Por qué no puedes solo pensar en mi?' **Pero su voz cambio en ciertas palabras de la pregunta. Peter trago saliva y abrió la boca.**

'Si pienso en ti.' **Dijo el Gryffindor.** 'Todo el tiempo… yo, deje a James por huir contigo.'

'Pero él dijo que solo querías domesticarme…' **Mundugus trago saliva y se agacho lentamente detrás del mostrador.**

'¡No! ¡nunca!' **Peter dijo rápido.** '¿Por qué? Tú no eres alguien a quien se le domestique… tranquila ¿si?' **Le pregunto juntando su frente con la de la chica que comenzaba a mirarlo como si fuera una especie de bistec en su punto.** 'no voy a irme a ningun lado… solo relájate.' **Le dijo apretando sus hombros ligeramente. Dominique respiro profundamente y cerro los ojos.** 'podemos hacer lo que tu quieras…' **Lo menos que quería era que tuviera otro ataque por la Veela y que ese extraño sujeto supiera mas cosas de las que tenía que saber.** 'ir a donde tu quieras…' **La pelirroja sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago y suspiro mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.**

'Peter…' **Le dijo la chica en un suspiro y Peter comenzó a sentir ese cosquilleo reconfortante.**

'Dom…' **Le llamo con la esperanza de que la chica volviera. Deslizo su mano lentamente hasta llegar a la de la chica y apretarla ligeramente.** 'Dom…' **El chico la llamo y se acerco a sus labios.**

'Peter…' **la voz de Dominique volvió a sonar, angustiada. Peter sonrió ligeramente y le dio un sutil beso, que hizo sentir a Dominique a salvo. La chica sintiendo mas el control de su cuerpo abrazo a Peter agradeciéndole que no entrara en pánico.**

'Esta bien…' **Dijo el chico acariciando su cabello.** 'No paso nada…' **le murmuro mirando de reojo a Mundugus que tenía una cara de horror.** 'te prometo que no paso nada…' **Dominique cerro los ojos fuertemente tratando de quitarse la sensación de sentirse usada por alguien mas como un títere.** 'tranquila…' **Le dijo Peter besando su hombro.** 'no voy a dejarte Dom, no voy a dejarte sola.'

'Peter.' **Dominique se tranquilizo y se acurruco en él mientras Peter se balanceaba ligeramente para relajarla. Peter miro a Mundugus, que tenia una cara de horror. Señalo la llave y le dijo que caminara al cuarto. Mundugus trago saliva e instintivamente tomo la llave para señalarles donde estaba el cuarto. Peter guio a Dominique hacia ahí aun abrazado a ella.**

'Gracias…' **Peter le dijo al hombre cuando Dominique entro.** 'No creo… tardar tanto solo…' **Mundugus negó sabiendo lo primero que haría cuando el chico cerrara la puerta; llamar al Ministerio.** '…perdón.' **Dijo Peter algo torpe. Mundugus trato de sonreír y espero a que Peter cerrara la puerta. En cuanto lo hizo él se regreso casi volando al escritorio o al menos eso fue lo quiso hacer por que cuando apenas había dado cinco pasos, Dominique abrió la puerta con decisión.**

'Sí te atreves a decir algo…' **entrecerró la puerta para que Peter no escuchara.**

'es uno de ellos…' **Mundugus le recordó aun nervioso.** 'Es uno de los monstruos de él.' **Dominique sintió un gran pesar al saber que todos conocían a Peter de esa manera. Apreto sus labios y lo miro fijamente.**

'Sí te atreves a decirlo vas a meterte en muchos problemas.' **Dijo Dominique.** '¿Quieres al ministerio aquí?' **Dijo la chica señalando el lugar.** '¿Ahora? con un par de menores de edad… uno del pasado y otra que sabe de todo lo que le has dado a Teddy. Al ministerio, a mi padre y a mi tio no le va a gustar escucharlo.' **Mundugus comenzó a sentirse a mitad de un dilema.** 'sin olvidar que él milagrosamente-no me lo preguntes—pero es amigo de Teddy, de James… ya sabes el hijo primogenito de Potter y claro…' **Le dijo la pelirroja caminando a él para quedar de frente a escasos centímetros de él.** 'Él-es-mi-Peter.' **Picoteo su pecho con cada palabra. Mundugus tembló al ver sus ojos cambiar de color.** 'así que… no sé como lo vas hacer pero, mas vale que cierres el pico respecto a esto.'

'No debiste de decírmelo.' **Dijo el hombre chillando de frustración.**

'Mundugus… no sera difícil para ti, has ocultado el verdadero propósito de este negocio durante años. Seguro puedes con lo de Peter…' **Dijo la pelirroja caminando de vuelta.** '¿Confio en ti?' **Le dijo en la puerta de la entrada, Mundugus trago saliva al ver de nuevo ese extraño color en sus ojos.**

'Seguro.' **Dijo el hombre sin de verdad estarlo. Dominique le sonrió y entro de nuevo al cuarto.** 'no tengo idea de cómo sigo metiéndome en estas cosas…' **Dijo el hombre afligido.** 'Un negocio honrado eso es lo único que quiero… no asesinos, ni chicas raras… solo un negocio… de acuerdo, tal vez no es tan honrado.' **Dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos. Suspiro largo mirando de reojo la habitacion donde los dos jovenes habían entrado.** 'no puedo quedarme aquí…' **El hombre tomo una lista dependientes y salio del lugar. No pensaba hacerlo, pero dadas las circunstancias lo único que quería hacer era distraerse.**

 **Al salir vio los anuncios de la nueva exposición del museo, le entro un escalofrió al pensar que albergaba a uno de ellos en su local así que rápidamente entro a una de las primeras tiendas para empezar con sus encargos, que iban desde simples piezas para un tipo de aparato a… claro esta mercancía prohibida, al menos por el alumnado de Hogwarts que se empeñaba a comprárselo.**

'Hola Norman, quiero otra orden de esos nabos.' **Dijo Mundugus naturalmente.**

'¿aun no se mejora tú rodilla?' **Le dijo el hombre, Mundugus abrió los ojos y asintió rápido al recordar su antigua mentira. Negó.** 'No te preocupes estoy seguro que te aliviara, esta pequeña nunca falla.' **Dijo entregándole un costal enorme.** 'aunque si no te funciona, me acaba de llegar una flor lunar… es muy rara y se supone que da energía, podríamos utilizarla.' **Mundugus la miro y se maravillo ante su color plata que fue demasiado para su codiciosa personalidad.**

'Quiero.' **Dijo el hombre mirándola con deseo.**

'Puedes pedírmela después, esta es para un cliente que de verdad la necesita…' **Mundugus entendió.** 'pero para la próxima es toda tuya.' **Le dijo regresando la flor a su lugar. Mundugus resoplo, tomo el costal de nabos y regreso a la calle pensando en esa flor. Era demasiado hermosa y por como hablaba ese hombre parecia valiosa, su mente comenzó a crear diferentes escenarios en los que él siempre terminaba con una muy buena ganancia. De pronto y con tantas buenas ideas se le antojo ir por un trago, entro a uno de esos lugares antiguos y de bajo perfil en el pueblo, era mejor… él siempre había estado acostumbrado a esos lugares donde seguramente cualquier otro diría que era una mala idea pararse en lugares como esos y a esa hora pero para Mundugus era natural los ambientes así, él entraba sin mirar a los demás, no tomaba para tratar de meterse a arreglar problemas, no él no preguntaba si no tenía que preguntarse y no miraba si no tenía que mirarse, aunque claro sus oídos estaban preparados para cuando alguien le pidiera algún producto o le propusiera algun tipo de trabajo. Mientras tanto el versátil Mundugus bebía con esa mentalidad en la cabeza, inundado de sus pensamientos y lo que recién acababa de descubrir.**

 _¿Cómo le habrá hecho para traerlo de vuelta?_

 **Recordó a Peter Pettigrew… Abrazando a Dominique Weasley, a la hija de Bill…**

'si él supiera…' **No era que Bill y él fueran intimos amigos pero si recordaba un par de veces en las que Bill le había defendido de quienes decían que no era útil.** 'Además… no es una mala persona.' **Dijo dando un trago a su bebida.** 'esa niña es la que esta perdida.' **Mundugus negó con desaprobación. Escuchando como alguien se sentaba a unos metros cerca de la barra, casi no había nadie ahí adentro solo un par de personas que seguro se preocupaban por sus propios problemas como él. Que no sabía si era del todo una buena idea callarse lo de Peter.** 'No puedes dejar que una niña te manipule…' **Pero entonces pensó en las consecuencias si lo decia. Trago saliva largo y respiro.** 'Bueno… no me ha ido bien metiéndome en sus asuntos. Además ojos que no ven…' **Levanto su copa y bebió. Se mantuvo un par de minutos callado y suspiro recordando varios años atrás; como cuando ayudaba a la orden, sobra explicar que sintió un retorcijon en el fondo de su consciencia al recordar a Moody . Pero viajo un poco mas atrás, cuando apenas comenzaba a entrar en los negocios turbios y no muy éticos… lo había conocido. A él y a su mejor amigo…**

" _¿No tienes mucho tiempo en esto, cierto?"_

" _Solo espero que no nos metas en aprietos hombre…"_

" _Tranquilo Sirius, reconozco a un perdedor cuando lo veo. Sabes que no nos metería en peligro, amigo."_

 **Jamás imagino que ese chico se volvería clave en la pelea contra Voldemort, apenas había cumplido 19.**

" _Venga, gracias."_

" _Quiero imaginar la cara de "bomboncito" cuando te atrape con eso…"_

" _Yo imagino la cara de "Peludito" cuando te huela entrando al departamento…"_

" _Buagh… a Lupin no le faltan excusas para sermonearme…"_

" _¿Saben? No tengo que escuchar sus problemas maritales, solo entrego paquetes."_

" _Seguro, lo siento. Su relación es algo difícil..."_

" _Cierra la boca James."_

" _igual puedes comprarme una increíble escencia para quitar el olor. Así Lupin no te dirá nada y podrán seguir viviendo en un cuento de hadas…"_

 **Mundugus sonrió al recordar como Sirius le había dado un golpe a James y como así descubrió que solamente se trataba de su compañero de cuarto.**

'Si supiera que su chico es igual que ellos…' **Mundugus pensó en Teddy. Quien era cliente frecuente para encontrar todo tipo de cosas. "Cosas de colección" así lo llamaban ellos.** 'Lupin…' **Pensó que él podría ser la clave perfecta para detener a Dominique, a él si le tenía confianza.** '¡Sí, puedo traerlo y hablar con él! Seguro Lupin la detien…' **Dijo entusiasmado pero en cuanto termino algo cayo detrás de él. Un vaso de cristal junto con un estrepitoso portón. Mundugus miro hacía atrás y vio a la poca clientela lucir igual de perdido que él.**

'Ni siquiera pago…' **Escucho decir al cantinero limpiando el desastre.**

'¿Qué sucedió?' **Mundugus pregunto con confianza. El cantinero lo miro y suspiro negando como si estuviera cansado de lo mismo.** '¿Cliente frecuente?' **El cantinero se limito a asentir.** 'Deberías de poner un hechizo repelante...'

'No creo que sea una buena idea…' **Dijo el hombre limitándose a agitar su varita para arreglar el vaso. Mundugus miro el rostro del hombre y reconoció la oportunidad para hacer una venta.**

'Yo te ayudo.' **Dijo sonriendo mostrando las manchas del exceso de tabaco.** 'anda, tengo muchísimos productos para repeler a todo tipo de gente. Bueno… a menos de que sea alguien del ministerio…'

'No lo es…' **bufo el hombre. Mundugus sonrió buscando una tarjeta de presentación.** 'Es solo un viejo diablo que nadie recuerda, ni él recuerda mucho de si…' **Miro la puerta.** 'Desgraciadamente recuerda este lugar.' **Pero no puedo continuar porque Mundugus ya le había casi metido la tarjeta de presentación en las narices. Porque eso era lo que él hacía, él vendía y negociaba. Así lo había conocido James Potter, Harry Potter y Teddy Lupin. El vendía (o trataba de hacerlo) mañana, tarde y noche. Vendía cuando se sentía bien e intentaba hacerlo cuando no estaba del todo bien; en cualquier oportunidad que tuviera fuera primavera, verano, otoño o invierno… en días como esos… en los que el viento soplaba dándole una bienvenida a la primera nevada del año. ¿nevaria? Nadie lo podía afirmar, el clima había cambiado así como muchas cosas en ese tiempo. La gente, los lugares, la escuela, las historias, las leyendas y los olvidados… El cementerio que estaba ahí lo confirmaba, estaba lleno de memorias algunas anheladas por ser resucitadas y otras tantas queriendo ser olvidadas…**

 **Sus manos acariciaron las lapidas mientras caminaba entre ellas, nombres que había escuchado y otros tantos que nunca había escuchado… Se detuvo y suspiro engañosamente deteniéndose. No había estado bien lo que había hecho allá… lo sabia. Siempre había sabido que su comportamiento no era del todo comprendido por los demás... Hacía poco que había regresado… y regreso por un milagro. Un inesperado milagro. ¿Qué podía hacer? se lo pregunto una vez que se dio cuenta que el tiempo continuo abrazadoramente dejándolo atrás. Y cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que volver a la carrera se dio cuenta que no sabía como hacerlo, porque en el mundo donde él vivio. Él era un rey, era temido y poderoso. Aquí no era nadie… Solo una memoria que nadie quería revivir. Y todo por un muchacho… el niño que vivió. Tenia una lista de personas que recordaba como bombas que destrozaron una a una las murallas de su reino. Que lo dejaron como mendigo, como una sombra, un mal recuerdo; que lo redujeron a nada. Tanto trabajo durante todos esos años para terminar como nada. Su nombre solía causar terror, temblor, crisis y ahora era nada. Todos sus ideales había sido aplastados y ahora era nada. La sola idea lo quemaba… escupió lleno de cólera. Queriendo derrumbar este trono, queriendo regresar a ese momento y solucionarlo todo. Queriendo volver a ser Rey… casi podía sentirlo… estaba aquí… podía verlo todo como una mala jugada… o… podía hacer lo que siempre había hecho. Voltear una desgracia a su favor. Era bueno en eso… su sonrisa cínica exponía todas esas desgracias que lo habían ayudado por años… Podía hacerlo, podía tomar esa lista y llegar a cada una de esas bombas que derrumbaron su reino. Y de pronto se relajo… confiado de si mismo, sabiendo que en todo lo que hacía era bueno, era el mejor. Pensando en esa segunda oportunidad que había tenido, era claro ahora… y agradecia. Sabia a quien agradecer, sabía con quien empezar para lograr la gran colisión a todos sus problemas; él sabía que la herida mas dolorosa se hacía en el punto mas preciado… Y sabia con cual quería comenzar…**

'hola, pequeño Lupin…'

 **PAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAXPAPAX**

 **Feliz año nuevo! Espero que su primer mes estuviera lleno de cosas positivas y nuevas metar. (que cursi) pero bueno… Sé que ya estamos en el segundo mes pero espero que les gustara EL PRIMER capitulo de este año. Se que es año nuevo pero a mi no me importa repetir las viejas costumbres, sobretodo en esta plataforma que es pedirles que tienen la libertad de mandar un Review con todos sus comentarios acerca del Cap. Es increible pero mire y wow son 11 follows! Bienvenido a todos los nuevos! Y que paciencia al leer todo esto. Jaja honestamente no puedo imaginar cuanta gente lee esto y saber que hay quien que se toma el tiempo para leerme me hace muy feliz** **. Así que muchas gracias a todos! En fin! Espero que les gustara de verdad; esto empieza a tomar forma de hecho me di cuenta que me atrase en varias cosas con los tiempos así que tendrán que disculparme con los días y todo eso si es que no tiene mucho sentido pero quiero de verdad contarlo todo.**

 **Flor Galeano, espero tu Review sin falta y claro el tuyo también SparkleCullen. Son increíbles y soy su fan, ya (tenia que decirlo).**

 **Sin mas que decirles les mando un abrazo virtual a todos. Y nos leemos pronto.**

 **P.S: me encanta volveeeeer aquí.**

 **P.S 2: ya se como poner links en esto para que vean la forma de mis personajes. 3**

 **P.S 3: Soy rubia ahora. Se que nunca me han visto pero era castaña y este cambio fue wow… extraño. Creo que sere una rubia muy Lorcan… xD**

 **P.S 4: este año se estrena Animales Fantasticos… 2.**

 **P.S 5: Que año. Que año! Los amodoro a todos.**


End file.
